¡Esto Sera Divertido!
by Dark Opal Infinity
Summary: Esta, es la historia de un chico Humano, no muy normal, con todo el conocimiento de MLP, el Fandom, y de mas, que ya sea por Destino o Casualidad, logra viajar a Equestria, y comienza una nueva vida, dejando atras su pasado y su mundo..., averiguemos que le espera en este paraiso lleno de peligros..., se divertira?
1. Anuncio

**Hoy anuncio el comienzo de mi primer fanfic el cual se llamara ¡Esto Sera Divertido!, y que nos contara la historia de un chico que viaja a equestria y comienza su nueva vida. El primer capítulo se publicara a mas tardar el 1 de julio de 2016, para ese momento quizá ya hasta tenga más de un capitulo preparado.**

 **Nota: antes que nada, debo aclarar muchas cosas.**

 **El protagonista llega a equestria durante la 3ra temporada, poco después de que discord fuera reformado.**

 **No tengo la intención de crear un villano propio, para mí eso ya es muy cliché en este tipo de fanfics, en vez de eso, veremos la vida de nuestro protagonista en equestria y que cambios generara su presencia a lo largo de las temporadas de MLP.**

 **El protagonista poseerá unas que otras habilidades (no poderes o magia), que le ayudaran a defenderse de los peligros que tiene este mundo paradisiaco… que irónico no?**

 **Ustedes, los lectores, podrán sugerirme y yo tomare en consideración sus ideas, recuerden… la vida de este humano está en sus manos… sin presiones.**

 **Lemon?... veremos.**

 **Rompimiento del 4to muro?... veremos.**

 **Viajes entre dimensiones?, no exactamente, es posible que aparezcan Molestia, Nyx y otros personajes del fandom, pero el protagonista permanecerá en la misma dimensión, tampoco esperen crossovers.**

 **El protagonista posee un conocimiento casi perfecto de todo MLP, eso incluye los fandom y demás, por lo que será muy difícil tomarlo por sorpresa**

 **Este fanfic está inspirado en muchos otros, solo nombrare algunos: un psicópata en equestria, madre e hijo, un cambio de planes, mi vida y mis poderes ocultos, entre otros, pero les aseguro que mi intención es ser original**

 **Este fanfic puede que dure tanto como la serie de MLP misma, si, es en serio, por lo que no puedo asegurar cuando terminara, este será un viaje largo, que posiblemente siga mientras aun exista MLP, no sé qué pasara ni se cómo acabara, pero el punto es disfrutar todos juntos, por lo que solo puedo asegurar una cosa y eso es que… ¡Esto Sera Divertido!**


	2. ¡Comienza la diversion!

**Nota: bueno… parece que me tarde menos de lo esperado, de ante mano aviso que puedo ser un poco Troll, pero en mi defensa, dije que a más tardar el 1ro de julio de este año, ósea que puedo publicarlo antes, así que… ¡sorpresa!, ¿¡fue o no fue divertido!?**

 **En este primer capítulo conoceremos la vida de nuestro protagonista en la tierra hasta su llegada a equestria, por lo que no esperan que la verdadera aventura comience aun, pero, por ahora solo céntrense en como vivió el, para luego comparar en como vivirá después, disfrútenlo, ya que no creo que lo volvamos a ver en la tierra… JA!, para él será un giro de 180 grados, eso es seguro… seguro nos divertiremos.**

 **P.S: estén atentos a los "Retos De Dark Opal", es la parte del capítulo donde Dark Opal, les hace un reto a ustedes los lectores. Cuando lleguen al reto, NO deben seguir leyendo, solo pausen y traten de cumplir el reto… o solo ignórenlo, pero… eso no sería divertido… verdad?**

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Comienza la diversión!**

 **Primera persona POV.**

Parece mentira que haya logrado llegar tan lejos, dios existe, es la única explicación lógica para que yo haya podido vivir así hasta ahora, pero me pregunto… esto es vivir?

Oh lo siento, tú debes estar preguntándote que es lo que pasa aquí, no me he presentado, soy… bueno… por ahora solo díganme… **Will** , así como **"voluntad"** en inglés. Tengo 20 años, y estudio filosofía en la universidad, mi altura es de 1.70 m, soy delgado pero se me notan un poco los músculos, tengo piel blanca, cabello y ojos negros, visto un pantalón negro, una camisa negra, medias negras, zapatos negros, tengo un collar de acero con una cruz… ¡SE LO QUE ESTAN PENSANDO, Y NO, NO SOY UN EMO NI UN GOTICO, SON SOLO MIS GUSTOS, DEACUERDO?,!... aunque tengo que reconocer que hasta mi bóxer es negro… y desde que tengo uso de razón siempre me he vestido así…bla-bla-bla, en fin, se preguntaran qué onda conmigo, pues lo que sucede es que desde hace 5 años oculto un secreto al resto del mundo, algo que nadie sabe de mí, ni mis "padres… o eso creí a yo", ni mis profesores, ni mis supuestos amigos… y… es que… bueno… ¡ME GUSTA UN SHOW QUE SE SUPONE DEVIA SER UN SHOW PARA NIÑAS, OK, YA, LO DIJE! Además… gracias a este secreto finalmente pude liberarme del infierno que era mi casa hace 2 años.

 **Les contare lo que me paso hace 5 años, con todo y detalles, así que vallan al baño, búsquense un dulce, una Coca Cola y no despeguen el trasero de la silla.**

Esto pasó un día viernes cuando yo tenía 15 años (no en serio 20 – 5 = 15, GENIUS, bueno dije con todo y detalle, ok… bla-bla-bla, en fin)

Yo era el típico chico víctima de bulling en la escuela, no tenía amigos, entre eso y mis ropas solo me faltaba un tatuaje que dijera "BICHO RARO", pero lo curioso, es que yo no era introvertido, ni me costaba trabajo hablar, solo que no soy muy hablador nada más, de hecho a veces no mido mis palabras.

Estaba en plena sala de mi casa teniendo una discusión muy fuerte con mi padre, el insistía en que yo practicara deportes, que eso es lo que un "hombre" tenía que hacer, pero la verdad es que eso a mí poco o más bien nada me importaba, a mí solo me gustaban los videojuegos, el anime, las buenas series de televisión, aunque debo de reconocer que hoy en día casi todo es basura… si lo sé, soy algo así como antisocial, y qué?... además… en ese entonces mi secreto era otro.

 **Padre de Will** \- ¡entiende de una buena vez que no puedes pasarte toda la vida encerrado y apartado del mundo!

 **Will** \- ¡no es mi culpa, no me interesan los deportes y ya me canse de que todo el mundo siempre me moleste y me lastime!

 **Padre de Will** \- ¡a mí no me levantes la voz, y de ja ya de lloriquear, pareces niña!

 **Will** \- ¡porque?, por no querer usar la violencia?, por ser alguien calmado?, por…?

(En ese momento me quede en silencio por impulso, sabía que lo que diría podría cambiar para siempre mi vida… y así fue)

 **Padre de Will** \- ¡que ibas a decir, dilo, se hombre y dime lo que tengas que decir!

(Ese fue… el detonante, estos últimos años de estar en silencio desde que tenía 10, saldrían de golpe)

 **Will** \- ¡POR NO SER UN MALDITO INFIEL COMO TU QUE ENGAÑAS A MI MADRE CON MI PROPIA PROFESORA!

(fue en ese momento que todo se derrumbó, aunque técnicamente el que se derrumbó fui yo cuando recibí ese golpe en toda mi cara, caí al piso, estaba sangrando por mi nariz y llorando, mientas ese maldito hombre que decía ser mi padre solo seguía insultándome y gritándome)

 **Padre de Will** \- ¡A MI NO ME FALTAS EL RESPETO MALDITO BASTARDO, NO SE NI ME INTERESA COMO TE ENTERASTE, PORQUE SI, ES VERDAD, PARA QUE NEGARLO, SI UNA MUJER NO TE DA LO QUE NECESITAS TE BUSCAS OTRA QUE TE SATISFAGA, ESO ES LO QUE HACE UN VERDADERO MACHO, Y OLLEME BIEN ESTO…(El tomo aliento y se calmó un poco)

 **Padre de Will-** Mañana mismo te inscribiré en las prácticas de baseball, a ver si hay logran enseñarte disciplina y deportes, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, te enseñare a ser un hombre quieras o no, así que más te vale que no me entere que faltaste a una sola práctica, y tampoco quiero más de tus lloriqueos, te quedo claro?

(Me quede en silencio en el piso, no quería responderle a este animal, hasta que sentí una patada por parte del hacia mi estómago. grite fuertemente y empecé a toser)

 **Padre de Will** -DIJE, TE QUEDO CLARO?

 **Will** \- s-si (respondí con mucha dificultad)

 **Padre de Will** \- bien (él se da media vuelta para salir de la casa, pero se voltea otra vez y me dice con un tono seco), a, y que tu madre no sepa nada de esto, te recuerdo que en 3 años cumples 18, y ya no habrá ninguna ley que me impida echarte de aquí… así que procura que no tenga que hacerlo antes de tiempo, más aún porque yo mantengo esta casa, y tu madre y tú solo son unos mantenidos, así que mejor piensa en ella

(Levante un poco mi cabeza para verlo, en mis ojos se podía notar el odio, no solo me amenazaba a mí, sino también a mi madre, como es posible que mi propio padre hiciera esto. El dejo salir una ligera risa y me miro a los ojos, y me dijo algo que en un futuro seria como una bendición para mí)

 **Padre de Will** -Abecés pienso que no debí dejar que esa mujer me convenciera de adoptarte cuando eras un bebe solo porque ella es estéril, desde un principio esa era la razón por la que decidí estar con ella, así podía tenerla para satisfacerme sin correr riesgo de tener que cargar con un embarazo, y sin embargo me suplico que quería ser madre aunque fuera de un niño que no es de su sangre… pienso que ya eres lo suficientemente grandecito para que sepas la verdad

(Después de eso solo se fue de la casa, seguramente a beber en algún bar. Yo estaba con una cara de impacto, un torbellino de emociones recorrieran mi mente, tristeza, miedo, odio, y muchas otras, pero de repente sentí como mis lágrimas dejaban de fluir y mi cuerpo ya no temblaba por el dolor, una extraña sonrisa empezó a formarse en mi rostro y… comienzo a reír con fuerza?, si, reía y reía sin parar, no podía explicar lo que me pasaba, pero disfrutaba tanto ese momento. Reí tanto que caí de espalda al piso y me quede viendo el techo de mi casa por unos minutos aun con esa sonrisa en mi rostro, y de repente pensé…)

 **Will** \- entonces… no eres mi padre eh? Jejeje… hahahahaha... que alegría… las cosas se van a poner muy divertidas de ahora en adelante. (No me había dado cuenta de que también había dicho esto en voz alta, pero… se sintió muy bien hacerlo)

(Me pongo de pie aun algo adolorido, pero la verdad en cuestión de minutos se me pasara, créanme, esto no es nada. subo las escaleras al segundo piso, entro al baño y comienzo a limpiar la sangre de mi cara, luego me dirijo a mi habitación, es una habitación sencilla, con todo lo que un chico de mi edad "normal" como yo suele tener, así que se las dejo a su imaginación. Miro el reloj de mi pared y son las 3:30 pm… ya casi es hora)

(Abro la ventana de mi habitación y me dispongo a saltar al árbol que se encuentra frente a ella, al principio me caía sobre el trasero varias veces y en una ocasión hasta me di con una rama en mis… bueno… ya saben dónde, créanme me duele tan solo de recordarlo. Salto hacia el árbol, me sostengo con ambas manos, me posiciono casi al extremo de una rama, salto al suelo, caigo de pie con las rodillas flexionadas y me levanto sin dificultad)

 **Will** \- por fin, es cierto lo que dicen, **"la práctica hace al maestro"** , y hablando de maestro, mejor me apresuro a reunirme con él. (Fui corriendo, pase por 2 cuadras hasta llegar a una casa de tamaño normal, toque el timbre y en 2 minutos se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un hombre japonés de unos 40 años cabello negro, un bigote pequeño y sin barba, de 1.80 m de altura, usaba un kimono blanco y unas sandalias, el me invita a pasar y yo entro), buenas tardes maestro Akisame

 **Akisame** \- buena tardes Will, pero ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llamo así

 **Will** \- lo sé pero su nombre es difícil de aprender, además usted se parece muchísimo al maestro Akisame del anime **KENICHI** , el cabello, el bigote, la actitud, creo que lo único que le falta es esa fuerza que solo sería posible en un serie animada jejeje

 **Akisame** \- haha, bueno si tú lo dices, por cierto has estado practicando con el árbol como te dije?

 **Will** \- si, y ya lo domino desde hace una semana.

 **Akisame** \- excelente, veo que ya puedes escalar, saltar y esquivar, me alegra ver que practiques por tu cuenta, hoy es finalmente el día, estás listo para tu lección final?

 **Will** -si maestro, en verdad la necesito para completar mi entrenamiento.

 **Akisame** \- muy bien, pasa y prepárate, pero recuerda, el camino del aprendizaje es eterno, aunque después de hoy ya no seas mi discípulo, deberás poner en práctica en tu vida cotidiana lo que has aprendido conmigo en estos 5 años, para seguir mejorando y conocerte mejor a ti mismo.

 **Will** \- así lo hare maestro, se lo prometo.

(En eso nos dirigimos hacia el dojo en el interior de su casa, el maestro Akisame me ha estado enseñando karate y otros métodos de defensa personal… desde que tengo 10 años, si es en serio, y te preguntaras ¿Cómo es posible que mis padres no lo sepan?, muy simple, la atención que recibo es mínima, con un padre violento y alcohólico y una madre que solo puede verme unas pocas horas al día debido a que debe atender la casa, no ha sido muy difícil esconder este secreto por 5 años… y posiblemente te preguntes también… ¿¡SI SABES DEFENDERTE Y HAS APRENDIDO DE UN MAESTRO QUE PARA COLMO SE PARECE A **AKISAME KOETSUJI** , COMO CARAJOS ES QUE TE DEJAS HACER BULLING EN LA ESCUELA Y NO LE PARTES LOS DIENTES AL IMBECIL QUE SE DICE TU PADRE!?... la respuesta es… tengo miedo de matar a alguien, si, tal cual. Aunque yo haya aprendido defensa personal, lo cierto es que cuando golpeo algo como los ladrillos usando mi fuerza, los rompo con dificultad, pero lo logro, además del deseo de seguir golpeando, una vez que comienzo no quiero parar, siento una gran satisfacción al "aplicar justicia" a mis enemigos… y nunca se me olvidara ese día cuando tenía 12 años, es decir que ya tenía 2 años entrenando con mi maestro… ¡pero que estupidez cometí ese día!

 **Flash back (hace 3 años)… que estoy teniendo dentro de un recuerdo que les estoy contando de cuando tenía 15 años… ósea que técnicamente es un flash back dentro de otro flash back… Wow, que complicado no?... bla-bla-bla, en fin.**

 **Lugar: patio de la escuela, hora de receso.**

 **¿?** \- ¡oye tu bicho raro!

 **Will** \- … (pretendo que no es conmigo)

 **¿?** \- ¡no te hagas el sordo! (se acerca a mi)

 **Will-** (volteo a ambos lados), me hablas a mí?

 **¿?** \- ¡te estas burlando de mí?, claro que es contigo, respóndeme una cosa, porque le dijiste a la profesora que yo había tomado sus papeles de las escuela?!

 **Will** -por…que… si fuiste tú (pude notar el enojo en su cara cuando le respondí eso)

 **¿?** \- ¡otra vez te burlas de mí?, pudimos tener un día libre, te des cuenta de eso?, y ahora gracias a tu estupidez yo me quede castigado una semana y además tendré que traer a mis padres, AAAAAAGH, MALDITA SEA¡ (que vocabulario tiene este, además de que ahora la atención de todos en el patio esta sobre nosotros, todos nos miraban como queriendo que iniciara una pelea)

 **Will** \- escucha amm… Frank… creo que es tu nombre, el que cometió "la estupidez" como dices fuiste tú al haber tomado lo que no es tulló en primer lugar, así que, espero que esto te sirva de lección (dije mientras me levantaba de la banca donde estaba sentado y me disponía a irme antes de que realmente algo pasara… pero)

 **Frank** \- ¡QUE DIJISTE MALDITO! (en eso Frank me toma por la espalda me da vuelta y me golpea justo en el estómago, yo caigo al piso… y trato de asimilar lo que sucede… veo a Frank gritando pero no le presto mucha atención, veo a algunos gritando ¡pelea, pelea!... clásico, escucho a otros murmurando cosas como: "ese es el chico que siempre anda solo" o "Frank golpeo al rarito emo, que le habrá echo", creo que hasta escuche a alguna chica decir "pobrecito, ese Frank es un abusador, siempre molestando a los demás"… bueno al menos aún hay algo de humanidad en este mundo pensaba yo).

 **Frank** \- LEVANTATE ESTUPIDO AUN NO TERMINO CONTIGO (Frank me levanta tomándome de la camisa e intenta darme otro golpe, pero yo lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo poniéndolo de cara al piso, me siento sobre él y el empieza a forcejear para tratar de quitarme de encima, escucho sus gritos y quejidos, pero yo sigo sin quitármele de encima). QUE HACES FENOMENO, QUITATEME DE ENCIMA (yo pongo mi mano en su cabeza, y la levanto para acercarme a su oído)

 **Will** \- solo le doy al público lo que quiere… algo de diversión (le dije con una voz muy serena, en eso golpeo su cabeza contra el piso, una y otra vez, hasta comenzó a sangrar luego me levante, lo tome de las piernas y empecé a doblárselas, el gritaba y gritaba que parara, hasta llego a suplicarme… se podrán imaginar, deje de hacer lo que hacía y decidí golpearlo justo en la nuca para desmallarlo, luego de haberlo hecho, el no mostraba señales de movimiento, decidí darle la vuelta para ponerlo boca arriba, y… todos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, él estaba con los ojos cerrados y con toda la cara ensangrentada… de verdad creo que se me paso la mano).

(Todos me miraban con una cara de miedo, yo los miraba a ellos con seriedad, pero la verdad es que al percatarme de lo que había hecho, por dentro… tenía miedo de mí mismo, tanto que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar)

(Lo que paso después de eso no es difícil de adivinar, los directores citaron a mis padres y le contaron el porqué de mi pelea, yo también explique el porqué de mi comportamiento, ocultando por supuesto el hecho de que había alguien entrenándome, obvio, no quería que mis padres me prohibieran ver al único ¡HOMBRE DE VERDAD! Que he conocido en mi vida)

(Los estudiantes en vez de solo ignorarme como antes, ahora más bien me evitaban, todos me tenían miedo, incluso yo… en serio, parece que a fin de cuentas el que cometió la estupidez fui yo. A fin de cuenta los padres de Frank pidieron mi expulsión y fue concedida, al poco tiempo yo comencé a ir a otra escuela en la misma ciudad, y me asegure de nunca volver a dejarme llevar por mi ira)

 **Fin del flash back, devuelta al presente… o más bien al recuerdo de cuando tenía 15 años…bla-bla-bla, ustedes entienden.**

(Ahora entienden por qué no he vuelto a usar la violencia?, mientras tenga ataduras como los estudios o la influencia de las personas a mi alrededor, no puedo defenderme, y más aún si no consigo auto controlarme y aprender a no sobrepasarme)

(Pero bueno, me encontraba en el dojo con mi maestro, yo tenía frente a mi 2 tablas de madera puestas una sobre la otra, ambas se sostenían con 2 bloques, uno en cada esquina, lo que tenía que hacer era simple, romper la primera sin romper la segunda, si mi entrenamiento de autocontrol ha funcionado, debería poder hacerlo…)

(Levanto mi mano y me preparo…3, 2, 1… golpeo la tabla y logro quebrarla, la quito de encima para ver la segunda… y me doy cuenta de que la agriete en vez de quebrarla… eso es un progreso…no?)

 **Akisame** \- bueno… te fue mejor que las últimas 5 veces (dice mientras veía el montón de tablas rotas detrás de él), descansa un poco, debes tener la mano adolorida.

 **Will** \- si… pero… que impotencia el no poder controlarme aun (dije para luego sentarme en el piso y dar un gran suspiro de frustración)

 **Akisame** \- vamos, no te desanimes, ahora solo es cuestión de práctica, asique procura seguir entrenando por tu cuenta, de acuerdo?

 **Will** -(levanto mi cara y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa) de acuerdo maestro.

(en eso me levanto y escucho la puerta del dojo abrirse, y entra una chica blanca de unos 13 años, de cabello y ojos negros parecidos a los míos, ella era japonesa, después de todo era la hija de mi maestro, en lo que me ve se pone un poco tímida y se acerca lentamente hacia su padre)

 **Akisame** \- hola Emily, veo que hoy saliste temprano.

 **Emily** \- … (ella no hablo, solo se quedó mirándome con ojos tímidos…se los juro esas miradas de ojitos **"KAWAII"** son mi única debilidad, han oído la frase, **"si tus amigos saltan por un acantilado, tú también saltarías**? **"** , bueno si una chica me pidiera con esos ojitos que saltara, creo que si lo haría)

 **Will-** ammm… hola Emily… como estas? (le pregunto algo incómodo)

 **Emily** -… (Mas silencio incomodo)

 **Akisame** \- vamos hija, lo conoces desde hace 5 años y aun te da vergüenza hablarle?...jejeje, hay que ver que eres igualita a tu madre, no solo en el nombre… vamos háblale, puede que después de hoy el ya no venga por aquí.

(En ese momento, **Emily** puso una cara de sorpresa, combinada con una ligera tristeza… y paso algo muy raro, ella se me acerco, puso sus manos frente a ella en señal de timidez… "DIOS, ME VA A MATAR DE LA TERNURA" pensé yo… y me pregunto algo que NUNCA, JAMAS, podría yo esperar que alguien me preguntara alguna vez)

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pueden adivinar que le pregunto, antes de seguir leyendo?**

 **Emily** -… t-te gust-ta My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic?

 **Will** \- … que?... (ok, estoy totalmente desorientado)

 **Emily** -… te… gustara… mucho (Emily se va corriendo del dojo, posiblemente a su habitación)

 **Will** -(volteo a ver a mi maestro)… maestro… que… paso?

 **Akisame** \- hahahahahaha, **"deberías ver tu cara en este momento, no tiene precio"** (dijo mientras hacía un movimiento extraño con sus manos, como si estuviera jugando al "on-ta-bebe"

 **Will** \- no lo entiendo maestro, de que se ríe?, y… que es eso de My Little Pony?

 **Akisame** -bueno… veras… hace como una semana, mi hija comenzó a ver un show de T.V, que trata precisamente sobre ponys, para ser más preciso ponys de diferentes colores que pueden usar magia y viven en un mundo mágico… básicamente es eso.

 **Will** \- como dice?, es en serio?... pero… porque ella dijo que me gustaría…mucho?, por lo que estoy escuchando es un show para niñas…no?

 **Akisame** \- no crees que estas siendo un poco prejuicioso? (me dice con una sonrisa y levantando una ceja)

 **Will** \- p-pero… son ponys… y un mundo mágico… quiero decir… (Honestamente no tenía palabras para explicar el revoltijo y no de tortilla que había en mi cabeza en ese momento)

 **Akisame** \- no le des tantas vueltas al asunto… de todos modos si quieres tratar de entender por qué ella dijo eso… deberías intentar ver el show… quién sabe? (me guiño el ojo con esa última frase)

 **Will** \- y… usted ya lo ha visto?, digo… siendo su hija, talvez le ha pedido que lo vea con ella?

 **Akisame** \- bueno… (Mas silencio incómodo?, en serio maestro?)

 **Will** -… en serio maestro? (dije con los ojos abiertos como platos)

 **Akisame** \- solo te diré que… podría ser divertido (en eso el empieza a reír y yo me quede hay con una cara de WTF…)

(Ya eran las 5 pm y yo debía volver a mi casa, ya estaba preparado para salir del dojo y luego de la casa, mi maestro fue a abrirme la puerta de la entrada, en lo que yo pongo un pie fuera del dojo… hay estaba la hija de mi maestro que me miraba con esos ojitos, yo le pregunte "sucede algo", a lo que ella solo me dice… "por favor… dale una oportunidad… sé que te gustara", luego de decir eso se va corriendo nuevamente,… yo… debería?…)

(Estoy fuera de la casa de mi maestro, nos despedimos con un abraso… que para mí fue como un abraso de padre e hijo, cortamos el abrazo y el me mira a los ojos diciéndome "de ahora en adelante deberás seguir tu camino solo… pero te tengo una última misión", en eso yo sonrió y le pregunto cuál es?)

 **Akisame** \- simple, hacer el favor que te a pedio mi hija, nada mas

 **Will** \- enserio? (la verdad, me costaba trabajo creer que estuviera pidiéndome eso… pero… si es por mi maestro hare lo que sea)

 **Akisame** \- que dices, lo harás?

 **Will** -… si, de acuerdo, lo prometo.

 **Akisame** \- bien… cuídate… hijo mío (me dice con una sonrisa)

 **Will** -(en eso una lágrima comienza a bajar por mi rostro) tú también maestro.

 **Akisame** \- y no permitas que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño, y lo digo principalmente por tu padre

 **Will** \- si, nunca más me dejare pisotear por nadie (en eso le vuelvo a dar un abrazo, luego me separo de él y me despido con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, me preparo para correr…pero)

 **Akisame** \- AH, Will, una última cosa antes de que te vallas

 **Will** \- (me detengo de repente) si dígame?

 **Akisame** \- el asunto del que hablamos hace unos meses… cuando te sientas listo puedes hacerlo… tienes las llaves verdad?

 **Will** \- si, las tengo bien escondidas

 **Akisame** \- muy bien, eso es todo, siempre estará velando por ti… ¡sigue tu camino y se feliz Will!

 **Will** \- si maestro, ¡hasta algún día! (dije con mucha alegría mientras corría)

(Me retiro y me dirijo corriendo a mi casa con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, en el camino no hacía más que pensar en esto de los ponys… pero mi maestro siempre ha sido un gran sabio… si él dice que debería verlo, es por algo…)

(Llego a mi casa, entro, y que sorpresa, mi "padre" esperándome con una cara enojada, seguramente por el hecho de estar afuera y haber llegado a esta hora)

(Bla-bla-bla y otra cantidad de sermones escucho salir de su boca, creo que no hace falta describirles todo lo que me dijo, por como ustedes lo han visto seguro se darán una idea. Yo subo a mi aviación, al entrar cierro la puerta detrás de mí, me dejo caer boca arriba en mi cama y dejo salir un suspiro de fastidio, y si, sigo escuchando como ese viejo sigue gritando desde el piso de abajo)

(Cierro mis ojos y comienzo a meditar estos últimos 5 años de mi vida, y aparte de haber conocido a mi maestro… he sido infeliz. Comienzo a recordar lo único bueno de mi vida, el día que lo conocí fue un día sábado cuando unos niños de mi escuela me estaban golpeando en el parque… y de pronto el aparece… me ayuda a levantarme y…bueno la verdad seguramente ya podrán imaginarse lo que paso después, quiero decir, enserio, cuantas películas o historias del chico indefenso que es salvado por alguien y ese alguien decide entrenarlo no han visto ya?, es fácil adivinar lo que paso después de que el me ayudara)

(…abro mis ojos y me levanto, me siento en la silla y enciendo mi computadora, y escribo en el buscado "My Little Pony"… en eso veo un montón de imágenes de ponys de colores, tal y como lo había dicho mi maestro… en mi mente yo decía "…esto va a ser una vergüenza ajena de proporciones bíblicas" mientras ponía mi mano en cara en señal de pena, pero le había prometido a mi maestro que le daría una oportunidad… así que… YOLO)

(4 horas después, ya eran poco más de las 9 pm y yo seguía investigando esto de MLP, si, descubrí que así le dicen para abreviar, y quienes le dicen así… ¡LOS BRONIES!, ¡HOMBRES Y MUJERES DE 20 A 40 AÑOS… PERO PRINCIPALMENTE HOMBRES, QUE BEN ESTE SHOW, COMO RAYOS ES ESTO POSIBLE?... y ahora que lo pienso… mi maestro tiene 40 años… acaso?)

(Eran las 10 pm y yo seguía intrigado por todo esto, puede que fuera algo extraño, pero a mí siempre me han gustado los acontecimientos fuera de lo normal, como los OVNIS, las sirenas, el kraken, los ángeles, los demonios, entre otras cientos de cosas… si ya sé que esto seguro me hace 20% más raro… si, también aprendí esa frase en estas horas de "investigación", también que las mujeres prefieren el termino PEGASISTERS para ellas … y muchas otras cosas… ustedes se podrán imaginar. Lo que aún no había hecho es comenzar a ver el show, y mañana debía levantarme a las 8 am para poder prepararme y estar a las 12pm en esos fastidiosos cursos de baseball que iban a comenzar…)

 **Will** \- bien maestro…lo voy a hacer, veré los capítulos que pueda hasta la media noche… los veré en inglés y con subtítulos ya que tengo entendido que la muchos piensan que es mejor verlo con las voces originales… Dios, espero no arrepentirme de esto.

(Pongo el primer capítulo, le doy click a iniciar, veo las escenas previas al intro…y…"My Little Pony, My Little Pony"… ¡MATENME!)

(… o eso fue lo que dije en un principio, pero se los juro, a casi ningún BRONY le gusta el opening. Ya era casi media noche y yo había visto 5 capítulos, siempre saltándome el intro, y la verdad… ME GUSTO?... preferí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, estaba cansado y ya era hora de irme a dormir para prepararme para mañana, como muchos dirían " **consultarlo con la almohada** ", pero antes de quedarme dormido, lo repase una vez más y me dije a mi mismo "admítelo, vamos, no eres el único en el mundo,… si… me gusto", y con eso, cerré mis ojos)

(A la mañana siguiente, me desperté por la alarma del celular, salí de mi habitación y fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, la cara, y todo. Me puse una ropa algo fresca, ya que sabía lo que me esperaba el día de hoy, baje a la cocina y hay estaban mi "padre" y mi "madre", mi madre me saludo y yo le devolví el saludo, mi padre ni volteo a verme, la verdad no me importo, solo tome asiento y comencé a desayunar, pero escucho que repentinamente el comienza a hablarme con voz seca, sin despegar la cara del periódico)

 **Padre de Will** \- recuerda que hoy comienzas tus prácticas, y más te vale que acudas

 **Will** \- si, lose (respondí sin animo)

 **Padre de Will-** bien (dijo seriamente)

 **(…silencio incomodo durante el resto del desayuno…** )

(Tras desayunar eran más o menos las 9 am… que?, esto es un recuerdo de cuando tenía 15 años, no recuerdo todos los detalles de acuerdo. Nos dirigimos al auto y el me llevo al campo de práctica, mi madre no vino con nosotros, debía quedarse a "atender la casa como deben hacerlo las mujeres"… Dios, estoy ansioso por cumplir los 18 años… no sabe lo que le espera. Llegamos como a las 10 am Una ves hay ya podrán imaginarse lo que hice, digo, suponiendo que alguno de ustedes sepa de baseball… bla-bla-bla, en fin, tras finalizar la práctica como a las 3 pm los miembros del equipo se fueron uno por uno, hasta que solo quede yo, el entrenador me llama para hablar con él)

(El entrenador era un hombre de unos 30 años, de cabello y ojos castaños, de 1.75 m de altura y vestía un pantalón y camisa deportiva, se notaba que era un hombre alegre e inspira confianza con solo verlo)

 **Entrenador** \- tienes una muy buena condición física Will, y un gran dominio de los movimientos para ser tu primer día

 **Will** \- gracias (dije sin interés)

 **Entrenador** \- se… que no estás aquí por gusto, créeme, al ver a tu padre me di cuenta de eso, pero espero que con el tiempo te sientas más a gusto

 **Will** \- … (silencio de fastidio)

 **Entrenador** -… quiero mostrarte algo, ben sígueme (en eso nos dirigimos a su auto, hay el abre la maleta de atrás y empieza a buscar algo, cuando lo encuentra me lo muestra, y la verdad… por alguna razón… me llamo mucho la atención, era un bate de baseball totalmente plateado con el mango cubierto por una goma negra, no tenía ningún tipo de marca de fábrica y no se le notaba ningún rasguño, era un estilo simplemente simple… pero me parecía interesante)

 **Entrenador** \- te gusta?,… me creerías si te digo que este bate esta hecho 100% de platino

 **Will** \- … (impacto en 3, 2, 1), QUE!… hecho 100% de platino, eso nunca lo había visto (mis ojos estaban como platos)

 **Entrenador-** en serio, parece mentira verdad?, pero veras... mi abuelo era un hombre con mucho dinero, una gran fortuna tras una vida de trabajo, yo era su único y adorado nieto. Cuando descubrí que lo que me gustaba era el baseball mis padres no estaban muy complacidos, ellos querían que siguiera el negocio familiar, pero mi abuelo fue el único que me apoyo, tanto que mando a hacer un bate de platino solo para mí, sin marcas ni etiquetas, que fuera único y del mejor y más resistente material que pudiera pagar, realmente fue una inversión muy grande, te podrás imaginar que para mis padres fue como un golpe ver que una fuerte cantidad de la fortuna se fue en este bate.

 **Will** \- p-pero no entiendo, como se le ocurre salir con eso a la calle como si nada?, alguien podría asaltarlo y robárselo (dije aun impactado por todo esto)

 **Entrenador** -bueno… gracias a dios eso nunca ha pasado (en eso yo sujeto la cruz que cuelga de mi collar, pensando en que Dios es grande)… yo quería proponerte algo… si tú te quedas con nosotros hasta que algún día logremos ganar el campeonato, te lo regalare (dijo con una ligera risa)

 **Will** \- QUE?, ES ENSERIO?,(yo miraba el bate por un momento y luego a él), pero… de igual manera me tengo que quedar por obligación de mi padre… (Puse una cara depresiva)

 **Entrenador** \- hahaha, si como no, estoy muy seguro que con tu capacidad no dudaras en salir del equipo y marcharte de casa de tu padre en cuanto él te haga enojar lo suficiente (dijo mientras se reía)

 **Will** -… (Volteo hacia el otro lado algo sonrojado… él tiene razón), pero… no es ese bate un recuerdo muy importante de su abuelo?

 **Entrenador** \- aquí entre nosotros… en realidad no, unos cuantos días después de entregarme el bate, mi abuelo me dio a escondidas de todos, una cadena que mando a hacer con el platino que había sobrado, es el que cargo puesto.

 **Will** \- (el me lo muestra, y la verdad era muy bonita, y tenía como dije un corazón que supongo también era de platino), valla, la verdad lo había visto, pero creía que era acero o plata

 **Entrenador** \- no es muy llamativo, eso es lo bueno, y es el recuerdo que tengo de mi abuelo… en fin, aceptas mi propuesta?… solo será hasta ganar el campeonato.

 **Will** \- (yo lo medite unos minutos… y la verdad… algo me decía que no perdía nada en aceptar… no, es más, me decía que debía hacerlo)… muy bien, acepto.

 **Entrenador** \- enserio?, pues… **¡YAY!**

 **Will** -(en eso mi boca se abrió al punto que creía que se me desprendería mi mandíbula, rápido cierro la boca)¿¡ pero que!? (Dije con un tono de impresión)

 **Entrenador** \- sucede algo? (que hacer, debía o no debía preguntarle… me arriesgare)

 **Will** \- emmm, entrenador (el me hiso un gesto de curiosidad), bueno… si yo digo… MLP… le suena de algo?

 **Entrenador** \- … (que pasa?, porque no responde?)…hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Will** \- ehhh? (es en serio?, se está riendo?, ósea que…), entonces usted es?

 **Entrenador** \- haha, veo que tú también jejeje

 **Will** \- ¡no es gracioso! (dije un poco sonrojado y molesto), ¡yo apenas se dé esto!

 **Entrenador** \- apenas?, para conocer esa frase debes saber mucho acerca del fandom hahaha

 **Will** -… tuche (vaya, no me lo hubiera esperado, aún tengo mucho que aprender con respecto a MLP… y ya veremos si de verdad le termino tomando tanto aprecio y cariño como los Bronies)

 **Entrenador** \- bueno no importa, mira, tu padre ya vino por ti, cuídate mucho y espero verte por aquí de nuevo, de acuerdo?

 **Will** \- si, seguro, hasta el lunes (nos despedimos y yo entre al auto de mi padre quien condujo hasta casa, en el camino ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra… ni un cómo te fue, ni una muestra de interés, nada… a este hombre yo realmente no le importo)

(Llegamos a casa y realmente no pasó nada interesante, yo subí a mi habitación, tome una ducha para quitarme el sudor, me puse mi pijama, y me dispuse a seguir viendo MLP y demás cosas de su fandom)

 **Resumen de los siguientes 3 años de mi vida después de ese día.**

(Día a día era una molestia como la **"princesa Molestia"** tener que aguantar a este hombre. Tratar con mi madre era como tratar con **"Fluttershy"** … muy difícil recibir una expresión de su parte, más aún porque siempre vivía asustada de mi padre. **"** **i just don't know what went wrong" (es que no sé qué salió mal)** aquel día cuando en uno de los partidos perdimos ya que uno de mis compañeros de equipo tenia las trenzas de los zapatos desatadas… **"¿¡is this meant to be humorous!?" (¿¡Se supone que esto sea gracioso!?)**. El entrenador organizo una "fiesta" para celebrar que el equipo había ganado el campeonato, junto con la graduación, en esa "fiesta" acudió toda la escuela, los padres y profesores… y **"of all the worst things that could happen… this is-the-worst-posible-thing!" (De todas las cosas malas que podrían pasar… esta es-la-peor-cosa-posible!)** … nah, no realmente, digo si fue un poco incómodo para mí ya que ninguno de mis padres asistió y eso hiso que algunos me vieran raro, pero la verdad fue mejor así, no quería tener a ese hombre cerca para arruinarme esto, ya saben…)

(Mi conocimiento de MLP y su fandom es simplemente extenso, tenía 17 años, pero cumpliré los 18 al día siguiente… creo que todos sabemos lo que el viejo tiene planeado para mí… Igual no dejare que eso me arruine el momento, ahora mismo estoy en casa del entrenador y estamos viendo un nuevo capítulo de MLP, ya no me avergüenzo de decir que **¡AMO!** este show, sus personajes, su mundo, su ideología, prácticamente todo, y mi entrenador siente lo mismo que yo, ahora somos más amigos que entrenador y estudiante, en estos últimos 3 años le he contado mucho sobre mi… él es la persona a quien más admiro junto con mi maestro Akisame)

(El capítulo termino, eran como las 5 pm y nos pusimos a platicar, tras una charla el me pide que lo espere sentado en el sofá mientras el traía algo para mi)

 **Entrenador** \- (el entrenado vuelve con una caja larga de madera) nunca olvido una promesa… ha, creo que en aquel momento pudimos haber hecho una **"Pinkie promesa"** jejeje

 **Will-** espere… se refiere a… (Veo como el abre la caja y me muestra el bate de platino) p-pero, yo… realmente no necesito eso

 **Entrenador** \- vamos, una promesa es una promesa, considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños… de estos últimos 3… en fin, es tuyo ahora, tómalo (él lo saca de la caja y me lo entrega, yo lo tomo en mis manos y comienzo a verlo de arriba a abajo, lo agite y sentí su peso, luego me detengo para ver a los ojos al entrenador)

 **Will** \- gracias entrenador, lo atesorare siempre, se lo juro (le di un abrazo y él me lo devolvió, luego de un momento cortamos el abrazo)

 **Entrenador** \- y dime… mañana finalmente harás lo que me contaste hace unas semanas?

 **Will** \- si… ya es hora… voy a extrañarte Entrenador (dije con una cara de melancolía)

 **Entrenador** \- yo también… bien cuídate… sigue tu camino y se feliz amigo mío

 **Will** \- si… jejeje, que chistoso, eso mismo me dijo mi maestro antes de despedirme de él.

 **Entrenador** \- el hombre al que llamabas Akisame?, haha, bueno… eso demuestra que las personas que desean tu felicidad siempre estarán velando por ti, aunque no estén cerca de ti

 **Will** \- sí, es cierto, aunque el ya no esté en es te país, nunca nos olvidaremos, y lo mismo te digo a ti entrenador

 **Entrenador** \- bien dicho Will… ya es hora (él se dirige a la puerta, la abre y ambos salimos)

 **Will** \- bien aquí me despido, hasta algún día entrenador (me disponía a irme… pero)

 **Entrenador** \- AH, espera Will, una última cosa antes de irte (el entra a la casa corriendo a buscar algo… para mí esto es como un **"** **Déjà vu** **"** )

(El regresa y me entrega una especie de funda negra, la analizo y veo que está hecha una parte de tela, cocida a otra parte de cuero, yo guardo el bate en la funda de tela y me la coloco, se utiliza abrochándola de ambos extremos de la parte de abajo del cuero, justo frente al estómago, y un tercer extremo en la parte de arriba del cuero, que pasa por mi hombro derecho, mi pecho, hasta abrocharse en mi estómago con los otros, de manera que quede la parte del mango del bate inclinada a mi hombro derecho y sobresalga un poco para que sea fácil de accesar al bate y fácil de desenfundar… es casi como tener colgada una espada en tu espalda la cual puedes sacar y guardar con solo un par de movimientos, lo único es que para que el bate quede bien sujeto hay que tirar de unas cuerdas en la parte de tela, de tal forma que se cierre el holló por donde entro el bate)

 **Will** \- y esto?, es muy práctico, pero porque…(no me dejo terminar mi pregunta)

 **Entrenador** \- simple, mi abuelo mando a hacer el bate, y yo mande a hacer la funda, pero la verdad nunca utilice nada… no sé, sentía que usar ese bate era como hacer trampa… sin ofender a mi abuelo jeje

 **Will** \- haha ya veo… gracias… por todo (una vez más nos damos un abraso y lo cortamos, y yo me voy corriendo)

 **Entrenador** \- ¡cuídate Will, siempre estaré velando por ti, y nunca olvides divertirte! (me decía mientras movía una mano en señal de despedida)

 **Will** \- ¡nunca lo olvidare, adiós entrenador! (le decía mientras hacía lo mismo, luego me puse a mirar al frente y comencé a correr a casa)

(Llegando a casa, abro la puerta y entro, me encuentro con mi madre que estaba llorando amargamente en el sofá)

 **Will** \- mama?, que te pasa? (ella se voltea a verme, yo me acerco y me siento junto a ella)

 **Madre de Will** \- sniff… Will… yo… yo…sniff (La miro con una cara de preocupación mientras que ella solo apoya su cabeza sobre mi pecho para seguir llorando)

 **Will** \- mama? (yo la abraso y trato de tranquilizarla, aun no entiendo, porque esta así?, de repente siento que ella dejo de moverse, yo dejo de abrazarla y la miro, tiene los ojos cerrados y… ¡NO ESTA RESPIRANDO!)

 **Will** \- ¡mama!, ¡MAMA!, ¡RESISTE, LLAMARE A UNA ANVULANCIA! (de inmediato la coloque en el sofá, tome el teléfono de la casa y llame al hospital)

(Mientras esperaba que la ambulancia llegara yo hacía lo posible para que ella despertara, por lo menos logre que volviera a respirar, pero estaba muy asustado, no entendía que pasaba. Al cabo de 15 minutos llegaron y la subieron al camión, yo también subí, no iba a dejar a mi madre sola en este momento, se podrán imaginar lo alterado que estaba. Gracias a dios llegamos rápido al hospital y se la llevaron a emergencias, mientras que yo solo podía quedarme esperando… ¡no es justo, que impotencia!)

(Pasaron las horas y yo seguía hay, eran alrededor de las 9 pm y aun no tenía noticias de ella… hasta que)

 **¿?** \- disculpe, es usted Will? (escucho que me preguntan mientras yo estaba de espalda, me volteo y observo que es la doctora que estaba atendiendo a mi madre)

 **Will** \- si doctora soy yo, como esta mi madre? (en eso veo que pone una cara seria… no por favor… no me de malas noticias)

 **Doctora** \- Will… yo… lamento mucho tener que informarte esto… pero… (Ok… ahora si estoy desesperado)

 **Will** \- ¡qué cosa, por favor dígame! (creo que la asuste un poco)

 **Doctora** \- Will… a tu madre solo le quedan unas horas de vida (me dijo con un tono apagado)

 **Will** \- … que? (dije casi inaudible)

 **Doctora** \- su corazón le está fallando, y como no encontramos síntomas de ninguna enfermedad… concluimos que es por una gran depresión…

 **Will** \- … depresión? (al preguntar eso ella solo asiente con la cabeza), a causa de qué?

 **Doctora** \- no lo sabemos, pero… ella… estuvo murmurando cosas mientras estaba inconsciente, cosas como "no se lo digas" y "no lo alejes de mí"… y también… "él es mi hijo"

 **Will** \- … (…)

 **Doctora** \- sabes a que se refiere? ( a lo que yo solo le contesto "no" secamente), bueno… quieres pasar a verla? ("si" le dije sin expresión)

(Fuimos caminando hasta su habitación, yo mantenía una mirada seria todo el tiempo… y cuando estábamos frente a la puerta)

 **Will** \- por favor, nos podría dejar solos… hasta mañana

 **Doctora** \- … entiendo… está bien… si me necesitas, llámame… (Ella se retiró, y yo entre a la habitación)

(al entrar veo a mi madre, una mujer de 45 años, recostada en la cama con la parte delantera levantada, ella se da vuelta y yo observo su rostro, su cabello largo y negro, sus ojos azules como zafiros… yo aún no puedo creer que hoy será la última vez que…)

(Ella me mira con una sonrisa, yo me le acercó y me siento frente a ella, tomo su mano y la pongo en mi rostro… de pronto… mis lágrimas empiezan a brotar como arroyos de agua)

 **Madre de Will** \- Will… lo sabes? (me dice aun con esa sonrisa)

 **Will** \- ¿qué?, ¿que ese hombre no es mi padre?, ¿¡que por su culpa tu estas aquí!?... ¿¡que a partir de mañana ya no te volveré a ver!? (Dije con un tono fuerte sin llegar a gritar)

 **Madre de Will** \- ... y… también que yo… (Decía con un tono de preocupación)

 **Will** \- ¡NO LO DIGAS!... por favor… lo he sabido desde hace 3 años… tras una pelea que tuve con el… y… ya podrás imaginarte el resto, pero… para mi tu eres y siempre serás mi madre… te amo mama (dije aun con lágrimas en mis ojos, y ahora era yo quien forzaba una sonrisa)

 **Madre de Will** \- (su sonrisa se desvaneció por una cara de tristeza, y comenzó a llorar, yo la abrase y una vez más dejo salir todo su dolor) Will… yo… lamento no haber podido ser una mejor madre para ti… por favor perdóname (me decía mientras lloraba)

 **Will** \- nunca digas eso, no podría haber pedido una mejor madre, perdóname tu a mí por no haber podido hacer más por mi (le decía mientras la abrazaba)

 **Madre de Will** \- (estuvimos así un largo rato, llorando y desahogándonos… y al cabo de un tiempo, ella se separó de mí y me miro a los ojos… pero esta vez… su sonrisa era muy real…) hijo mío, quiero que sigas tu camino y seas muy feliz, es lo que toda buena madre desea para sus hijos… verdad? (dijo eso ultimo haciendo un gesto con una ligera risa)

 **Will** \- (yo aún tenía lágrimas, pero esboce una ligera sonrisa) que chistosa es la vida… todas las personas que desean mi felicidad… desaparecen de mi vida (dije algo melancólico)

 **Madre de Will** \- jijiji lo dices por el hombre que te enseño a pelear y el entrenador verdad? (me pregunto eso aun sonriendo, yo al percatarme de esto puse una cara de "0_0", y le pregunte que como sabia eso, a lo que solo me respondo **"una madre siempre sabe"** y me guiña el ojo)

 **Will** \- en serio que eres increíble mama (le digo mientras nos reímos un momento, ignorando lo malo de la situación)

 **Madre de Will** \- Will… quiero que me hagas una promesa (me dice ella, a lo que yo le digo "por supuesto, lo que quieras") pero no cualquier clase de promesa… una **"Pinkie promesa"** (yo me vuelvo a sorprender, y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle como sabia de eso, solo me dijo) te lo dije, **"una madre siempre sabe"**. Quiero que me prometas… que sin importar lo que pase, tú no dejaras de ser como eres, un joven que puede resolver sus problemas y ayudar a otros haciendo el bien, y que aunque todo parezca perdido, siempre buscaras la luz al final del túnel.

 **Will** \- (cierro mis ojos un momento en señal de meditación y luego los abro) lo prometo mama… **"con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo"** (dije mientras hacia los movimientos)… es un poco vergonzoso hacer seo frente a ti… (Dije con la cara algo roja)

 **Madre de Will** \- jijiji, pues a mí me parece tierno (luego de eso ella me pregunto si podía pedirme un último favor, a lo que yo por supuesto accedí) veras… cuando eras bebe siempre quise saber que se sentía para una madre dormir con su hijo… pero… tu padre… digamos que no estaba de acuerdo con eso (puse una cara seria, porque si, ya me lo imagino diciendo que eso es para niñas o algo así…) entonces… podrías dormir en mi regazo esta noche?

 **Will** \- … si mama (en eso acomodo un poco la silla a la altura de la cama, y coloco mi cabeza y mis brazos en su regazo) así está bien?

 **Madre de Will** \- si… gracias (ella se recuesta hacia atrás en la cama y yo me quedo hay despierto… hasta que la escucho decir…) buenas noches hijo, te amo…

 **Will** \- …buenas noches mama, también te amo…

(pasaron los minutos, luego las horas, y yo aún seguía despierto… como conciliar el sueño… sabiendo que esta será la última vez que la vea, y ella… eligió que fuera de esta forma para no hacerme sufrir… de eso estoy seguro. Yo pongo mi mano en la cruz de mi collar y pienso "Dios todo poderoso… tan solo te pido que no sufra", deje caer una lágrima… y finalmente el cansancio pudo conmigo… y me quede dormido)

(… siento que floto… por qué será?... abro mis ojos… no veo más que solo oscuridad, de pronto una pequeña luz se acerca a mí y comienza a crecer hasta tomar una forma algo transparente… mama?)

 **Madre de Will** \- Will… ya es hora, debo irme, gracias por estar conmigo en mis últimos momentos, cuídate mucho y se feliz, y por favor no sufras por mí, siempre te estaré cuidando (me dice sonriendo)

 **Will** \- si lo sé (tomo la cruz de mi collar con mis manos), usare siempre este collar que me regalaste hace 8 años, así te sentiré cerca (le dije con un tanto melancólico, pero con alegría)

 **Madre de Will** \- bien dicho… y que no se te ocurra romper tu Pinkie promesa, sino Pinkie pie se enojara mucho (me dice mientras se ríe)

 **Will** \- (yo dejo salir una pequeña risa)… si mama, lo se… hasta pronto…

 **Madre de Will** \- hasta pronto hijo, siempre estaré velando por ti (ella se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la frente, luego veo como de su espalda salen alas como las de un ángel y una gran luz aparece encima de nosotros… y veo como se aleja sonriéndome hacia esa luz. yo pongo una gran sonrisa y muevo mi mano de un lado a otro en señal de despedida mientras digo "¡ADIOS, HASTA LUEGO!", hasta que finalmente la pierdo de vista, la luz desaparece y yo quedo completamente solo en ese lugar oscuro y vacío… pero saben que… estoy en paz, cierro mis ojos, me relajo y dejo que todo tome su curso…)

(El sol entra por la ventana y me da en el rostro, yo me despierto lentamente, me encuentro recostado sobre el regazo de mi madre, me levanto de la silla recordando el sueño de anoche y la veo al rostro, tiene los ojos cerrados y… está sonriendo… y yo también. Llamo a la doctora y le informo que mi madre se ha ido…)

 **Lugar: cementerio, 1 pm de ese mismo día.**

 **Will** \- mama, cumpliré todo lo que te he prometido, y ya no llorare por esto ni sufriré más… descansa en paz (dejo una rosa blanca sobre su tumba… siempre fueron sus favoritas). Ahora bien (digo mientras me pongo de pie)… hoy es el día… terminemos con esto de una buena ves y para siempre, tal y como se lo he prometido a mi maestro, a mi entrenador y a mi madre… ¡seguiré mi camino y seré feliz! (dije con mucho ánimo)

(Me dirigía a "mi casa", eran casi las 3pm cuando llegue, entre y… ahí estaba el,… prepárate)

Padre de Will- supongo que estuviste toda la mañana con ella (dijo de manera seca)

 **Will** \- correcto,… pero a ti no te vi visitarla ni una vez (digo con una mirada y un tono serio)

 **Padre de Will** \- no me hacía falta, y no te permito reproches… como yo decida manejar las cosas no es de tu incumbencia (me dice levantando un poco la voz)

 **Will** \- como quieras, de todos modos después de hoy eso ya no importara

 **Padre de Will** \- entonces supongo que ya sabes lo viene (me dice fríamente), esto lo hará más fácil para ambos (se me acerca un poco). Ve a tu habitación y toma todo lo que es tuyo, tienes hasta el final del día para irte, y no quiero volver a verte nunca más.

 **Will** \- descuida, no lo harás… (En ese momento se escucha un camión estacionarse frente a la casa, a él le entra curiosidad y sale a ver, observa que es un camión de mudanza, luego se da vuelta y vuelve a entrar)

 **Padre de Will** \- (se pone frente a mí y me habla), bueno, al menos ahora sé que no tardaras mucho en irte, tú los llamaste verdad?, veo que no eres tan inútil como creí (me dijo con un tono burlón)

(Rápidamente los trabajadores comenzaron a subir al segundo piso y a bajar de mi habitación todas mis pertenencias, como solo era una habitación, terminaron al cabo de una hora y media, mientras yo solo esperaba sentado en el sofá, y ese infeliz sentado en una de las sillas frente a mí. 4:30 pm, todo estaba listo para irme… solo quedaba una cosa por hacer…)

(Yo estaba parado frente a la puerta y contemplaba el camión, de pronto me volteo y lo veo a él como preguntándose que espero para irme, me vuelvo a dar la vuelta y le hago una señal al conductor, el entiende la señal y enciende el camión y se van)

 **Padre de Will** \- que haces? por qué no subiste al camión (me pregunta muy confundido)

 **Will** \- (yo estaba de espaldas a él, frente a la puerta… y dejo que una sonrisa muy grande se apodere de mi rostro… al fin… es hora…, me volteo y él se sorprende al verme con esa sonrisa en mi cara, hasta que…) es que… no quería testigos… (Dije para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de mí)

 **Padre de Will** -(él se hecha unos cuantos pasos para atrás, y puedo notar un ligero miedo en su voz) ¿¡testigos, de qué demonios estás hablando imbécil!?

 **Will** \- (yo desabrocho la funda del bate, lo coloco en el piso y empiezo a tronar mis nudillos mientras me rio un poco,), justicia por supuesto, creías que te salvarías del castigo que estuve preparando para ti desde hace 8 años (yo comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia el, mientras el solo retrocede por reflejo)

 **Padre de Will** \- (él se percata de lo que dije hace rato y me responde) QUE DICES?, NO ME VENGAS CON TONTERIAS, TU NO SIRVES NI PARA ROMBER UN MONDA DIENTES Y HABLAS DE GOLPEARME A MI? (él se empieza a reír, y se hecha aires de grandeza, deja de reírse y me mira con una sonrisa confiada)… creo que te hace falta que ponga en el suelo otra vez como cuando eras niño, para que conozcas tu lugar (el comienza a acercarse a mí, yo me quedo quieto y sigo sonriendo… ya no me contendré con el)

(Se para frente a mí, los dos estamos riendo… el cambia su risa por una cara de enojo y me golpea justo en la cara con la intención de tirarme como antes… yo lo deje hacerlo. Yo no caí al piso, solo me volteo la cara, me mantuve en mi posición, él no se lo esperaba. Volteo mi cara hacia la suya otra vez y aún tengo esa sonrisa. Muevo mi lengua por mis dientes y todo el interior de mi boca, y le escupo en la cara un poco de saliva con sangre, él se enfurece por eso y trata de golpearme otra vez, pero un rápido movimiento tomo su brazo le doy vuelta, aplico la suficiente fuerza… y)

 **Padre de Will** \- (¡CRACK!) ¡AHHHHHHH, MAAAAAAAALDIIIIIIIITOOOOOOO! (en ese momento yo pensé, "que chistoso, fue igual que en la resurrección de Freezer", el seguía gritando y se sostenía el brazo roto mientras se movía de un lado a otro por el dolor) ¡INFELIZ, TE VOY A…! (cree en serio que le daré tiempo de hacer algo?)

 **Will** \- (pongo mi mano en su boca callándolo) no, aun no termino contigo (digo con un tono de burla, para luego tomar su otro brazo con rapidez y repetir el proceso… y el resultado fue…)

 **Padre de Will** \- (¡CRACK…otra vez!) ¡NOOOOAHHHHHHHH, DESGRACIADO, ME LAS PAGARAS!

 **Will** \- sigue hablando infeliz… date cuenta de cuál es tu lugar (dije eso con un tono sarcástico y de satisfacción)

(El seguía insultando y gritando… típico, se empezó a tambalear y cayó al piso boca abajo del dolor, yo me posiciono detrás de el con sus piernas frente a mí, y me preparo para usar el mismo movimiento que uso para romper las tablas de madera, levanto ambos brazos, estiro completamente mis manos y me preparo para golpear… personalmente me gusta llamar a este movimiento… **"la guillotina"** , 3, 2, 1…)

 **Padre de Will** \- (¡DOBLE CRACK!,… jejeje con tanto "crack" me van a buscar los de antidrogas pensé yo) ¡AAAARRRRRGGGGG! (… honestamente creo que ya no puede ni gritar bien,… pero que satisfacción es para mí escuchar esos gritos). ¡UGGGGHHH, E-ESTO NO SE Q-QUEDARA ASI B-BASTARDO! (me dice con dificultad)

 **Will** -… tienes razón, no se quedara así (dije seriamente para luego darle vuelta, me puse frente a él y lo mire al rostro),… jamás tendré que volver a ver tu asquerosa cara, (levanto mi puño derecho y lo golpeo justo en el ojo derecho. Por cierto creo que ya no tengo que seguir explicando la forma en que grito, digo, enserio, es obvio que sufrió, así que solo imagínenselo), esto es por todo los años de sufrimiento que me hiciste pasar (levanto mi puño nuevamente y le doy en el izquierdo), esto es por todos los años de sufrimiento que le hiciste pasara a mi madre (le doy en la nariz, y elevo mi tono de voz), ¡esto es por provocar su muerte! (le doy en la boca, y grito) ¡Y ESTO, POR SER LA PEOR CLASE DE BASURA QUE CONTAMINA ESTE MUNDO! (me detengo para tomar aliento y tranquilizarme…)

(Contemplo el resultado…creo que esta desmallado. Que si creo que me sobrepase?… NNOPE, pero si… quedo de terror…, tomo su celular de sus bolsillos y marco a una ambulancia para que venga a esta dirección, preguntaron si era urgente… yo solo respondí que vinieran tan pronto tengan tiempo… que?, me dirán que no se lo esperaban? Hahahaha… feliz cumpleaños a mi)

(Luego de colgar, dejo caer su celular junto a mí, y lo piso tan fuerte que lo rompo en pedazos… solo fue para desquitarme un poco. Me vuelvo a colocar la funda con el bate, subo a la que fue mi habitación, entro y veo todo vacío,… camino hasta adentrarme lo suficiente y quito un pedazo de madera del piso dejando ver un hoyo, de ahí saco unas llaves y me las guardo en el bolsillo, vuelvo a colocar el pedazo de madera, salgo de la habitación y me doy vuelta para verla por última vez… "no voy a extrañar este lugar" fue lo que pensé. Bajo las escaleras, y veo a ese maldito hay donde lo deje... "hasta nunca" dije seriamente para luego abrir la puerta, salir, cerrarla y dejar las llaves hay mismo en el piso, mire por última vez a mi alrededor, recordando toda mi vida en este vecindario y en esta ciudad, más que todo a mi madre, a mi maestro y a mi entrenador… luego de eso… solo me fui)

 **Lugar: alguna autopista, 10 pm de ese mismo día.**

(Yo estaba en un auto buz hacia una ciudad muy lejana, ya llevaba 5 horas de viaje, así que pronto llegaría, estuve despierto todo el camino, realmente no estaba cansado a pesar de todo. El auto buz se detuvo en el terminal y yo baje, de ahí me dispuse a tomar otro auto buz hacia cierta dirección, rápidamente encontré el auto buz y subí a él, en media hora llegue a donde debía ir… mi nuevo hogar)

 **(Creo que es hora de que les aclare algunas cosas pasadas y presentes, así que, finalicemos este recuerdo y céntrense en mí, el universitario de 20 años)**

 **Primero.** Las llaves de las que hable con el maestro Akisame, son llaves de una casa que era propiedad de su difunta esposa, el me las obsequio, para que algún día yo me fuera a vivir ahí, cuando estuviera listo para alejarme de mi pasado y empezar una nueva vida… bien, ese día llego… técnicamente eran más de las 10:30 pm… pero ustedes entienden.

 **Segundo.** Cuando contacte yo a los de la mudanza?, lo hice mientras preparaban el cuerpo de mi madre para sepultarlo.

 **Tercero.** Soy Brony?... sí, pero no cualquiera, el mejor (lo digo mientras hago una pose como la de Raimbow Dash)

 **Cuarto.** Tengo algún pony favorito?... es complicado, pero más o menos es así: Mane Six favorita (Applejack), personaje de fondo favorito (Vinyl Scratch y Octavia Melody), villano favorito (al principio era Discord, pero como fue reformado, ahora es la reina Chrysalis), princesa favorita (Luna), Cutie Mark Crusaider favorita ( me agradan las 3 pequeñas revoltosas por igual), entre otros… pero, personaje favorito de entre todos (la princesa Luna)

 **Quinto.** Que tan grande es mi conocimiento de MLP?... MLP, fandom, fanfics, todo lo que se pueda saber… y, me avergüenza decirlo pero… también cosas como el "Clop"… que me coma la tierra por favor…

 **Sexto.** Cuando hice el examen de admisión a la universidad?, en eso me ayudo mi entrenador en una de las tantas ocasiones que nos reunimos.

 **Séptimo.** De donde saque dinero para tanto?, y como resolveré después?, he ahorrado durante toda mi vida y… algo que descubrí tiempo después, fue que mi madre puso todo lo suyo a mi nombre antes de irse, así que no fue difícil reclamar lo que es mío por derecho… gracias mama, y en cuanto como resolveré después, pues no soy el único universitario que tiene que trabajar para pagar su estudios.

 **Octavo.** Con respecto a la casa, el trabajo y la universidad en estos 2 años?, pues obvio tuve que limpiarla de arriba abajo, esperar al camión de mudanza, abastecerme y de más… digo, no es difícil de imaginar, poco tiempo después conseguí un trabajo para no tener que tocar tanto de mis ahorros y la herencia de mi madre, es trabajo de mesero pero… "trabajo es trabajo", y poco tiempo después comencé a ir a l universidad, si bien hay uniformes, no son obligatorios, y yo prefiero no ponerme etiquetas… a pesar de todo, créanme es mucho más agradable que la escuela, y si bien tengo amistades, realmente no soy muy apegado a nadie… desearía encontrar a alguien especial para mí, en algún lugar especial…

 **Noveno.** Me gustaría ir a equestria?,… (…),… debo responder?...

 **Decimo.** Vamos a divertirnos todos juntos… (Jajajaja, referencia a **"No Game No Life"** )

Bla-bla-bla, en fin…, oigan en serio cuantas veces he dicho bla-bla-bla, ya parezco Drácula de Hotel Transilvania

 **Drácula** \- ¡QUE YO NO DIGO BLA-BLA-BLA! (…lo siento, es que me imagine a Drácula de repente diciéndome eso, pero en fin…)

Me encuentro aquí, en pleno patio delantero de la universidad, recostado en una banca mirando al cielo mientras lentamente se pone el sol, y recuerdo todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora… y lo más chistoso del asunto, es que yo he estado contando todo esto en mi mente, como si de verdad creyera que alguien está escuchando mi historia… que loco…

 **Tercera persona POV… por fin?... que bien no?**

Will se levanta y se va en dirección a la salida, pasa por las enormes rejas de la universidad, y camina con la intención de ir a su casa, ha sido un viernes algo agotador para el…

En el camino, pasaba por tiendas y abastecimientos, sin mucho interés solo continuo con su camino, pensando en cómo podría ir a equestria… si, es en serio, es lo que más desea, una vida allí, rodeado de los seres a los que tanto admira, y el mundo puro y sin tanta maldad con el que siempre ha soñado… pero solo está soñando despierto, esas cosa no pueden pasar… verdad?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpido cuando de pronto, escucho un grito que parecía ser de mujer, Will se preocupó y fue inmediatamente a donde escucho el grito, tras girar en unas cuantas cuadras, siguió hasta llegar a la playa, muy cerca de una carretera, hay pudo observar a lo lejos como unos 3 bandidos que no parecían ser mayores que él, estaban tratando de hacerle algo a una chica que tenía el uniforme de la universidad donde él estudiaba. Él no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados eso sería una deshonra a las 3 personas de su corazón.

Will corre rápidamente hacia uno de ellos, lo toma del brazo y lo golpea directo en la nuca, el pobre diablo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Los otros 2 se quedan viendo a Will con cara de WTF?, y la chica que se encontraba en el piso se arrastró unos centímetros hacia atrás

 **¿?** -¿¡y tu quién diablos eres!? (Le dice uno de ellos a Will)

 **Will** -… (Will se les queda viendo con una cara seria, lo que hace que ellos se asusten un poco),… yo?,… yo soy piedad,… yo soy venganza,… yo soy… determinación (dice con una sonrisa)

 **¿?** \- AH?, y tú de qué diablos hablas?, oye, vamos a darle su merecido a este (dijo el otro mientras señalaba a Will)

 **¿?** \- que?, pero… (Este tipo estaba asustado, y miraba al desmallado en el suelo y lo señala), viste lo que le hizo, yo ni loco me le acercó, me voy de aquí (y se va corriendo hasta que ya no lo pueden ver)

 **¿?** \- (se voltea a ver al que huyo), bah, maldito cobarde (vuelve a verme), mejor borra esa ridícula sonrisa de tu cara (le dice mientras se ríe y saca una navaja de su pantalón), yo tengo las de ganar, fenómeno

 **Will** -… seguro? (le dice con esa misma sonrisa y un tono burlón)

 **¿?** \- ¡AHORA VERAS! (le dijo con rabia y se abalanza hacia él, pero el idiota no sabe pelear, solo es puro jarabe de pico. Will con una patada en la mano con el cuchillo, logra hacer que se le caiga y rápido lo golpea en el estómago, el bandido no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar), ¡ARGGG!, "toz, toz, y más toz", p-por favor, n-no más (le dice a Will mientras se sujeta el estómago con las 2 manos)

 **Will** \- … bien, solo vete como lo hizo el otro, y que no me vuelva a enterar que has estado haciendo estas tonterías otra vez (le dice Will, tratando de mostrar algo de piedad)

 **¿?** \- (el tipo se suelta el estómago) s-sí, g-gracias chico (y se va corriendo con dificultad hasta ya no verse más)

 **Will** \- (él se acerca a la chica, le extiende su mano y la ayuda a levantarse) ya paso todo, no te preocupes, no creo que se les ocurra volver a hacer estas cosas (le dice con tranquilidad)

La chica era una chica pálida, de cabello blanco y ojos azules, de 1.60 m, sus 3 medidas eran… un secreto, jajaja, que se esperaban?

 **Chica** \- te agradezco mucho por tu ayuda, puedo preguntar tu nombre? (le dice muy tranquila y con una sonrisa)

 **Will** \- claro, me llamo Will

 **Chica** \- Will?,... que extraño (ella se queda pensativa por un segundo)

 **Will** \- extraño?, por qué? (pregunta muy intrigado)

 **Chica** \- es que… bueno la verdad no importa, digo, muchas personas se llaman igual verdad?

 **Will** \- …ah, ya entiendo, conoces a alguien más con ese nombre verdad?

 **Chica** \- sí, exacto, pero bueno no importa, estoy en deuda contigo por haberme ayudado, y en recompensa, pídeme lo que quieras…

 **Will** \- … (…)… que?, así?, tal cual? (decía incrédulo)

 **Chica** \- **EEYUP** … (En eso Will reacciono rápido)

 **Will** \- esa frase… acaso tu… (No pudo terminar la pregunta)

 **Chica** \- es uno de mis favoritos hahaha,… creo que ya se lo que quieres (dice con una gran sonrisa)

 **Will** \- yo… bueno… (Se quedó en silencio un momento meditando, él pensaba "… en serio esta chica quiere que crea que puede… enviarme a equestria?, acaso… no, que pasa conmigo, eso no es posible…")

 **Chica** \- y bien?, te gustaría vivir en equestria,… dejar atrás este mundo,… vivir una nueva vida siendo el primer y único humano en ese mundo (decía con mucha tranquilidad)

 **Will** -… yo… jeje… hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA (el comenzó a reírse sin control, mientras la chica solo lo miraba con cara de "o-o". después d reír como loco, él se tranquilizó, puso una mano en su cara y dio un gran suspiro),… que bien se siente reír, gracias, me hacía mucha falta amiga

 **Chica** -…jeje, me doy cuenta de que no crees que pueda enviarte hasta allá… pero nada pierdes con intentarlo, solo pídemelo (decía ella muy segura mientras lo miraba)

 **Will** \- jeje,… si de verdad puedes hacer tal cosa…, entonces te diré con todo y detalle lo que deseo (el tomo aire y se preparó para hablar…y), mañana día sábado me levantare temprano y lavare la ropa que tengo puesta, es mi ropa favorita, así que es la que deseo llevarme, me pondré mi collar de cruz, mi funda con mi bate de baseball y mi celular, luego a las 11 am almorzare arroz con pollo, carne y tocino, algo así como un último almuerzo humano, ya que si voy a vivir en equestria ya no podré volver a comer carne, luego me recostare sobre el sofá de mi sala, y las 12 pm en punto… ya no estaré aquí (el estiro su mano frente a ella) puedo pedir eso? (pregunto con muy poca fe… pero… en el fondo… tenía una chispa de esperanza)

 **Chica** \- ok… (… en serio?)

 **Will** -… en serio? (0_0)

 **Chica** \- sí. Asegúrate de descansar bien esta noche, mañana tendras que esforzarte en cuanto llegues a equestria. Te recomiendo que cuando llegues a casa hoy te des una ducha y vallas a dormir inmediatamente para que tengas fuerzas mañana… te espera una gran aventura… diviértete, bueno adiós (dice mientras le da la mano y la agita, luego la suelta y se dispone a marcharse)

 **Will** \- hahaha, de acuerdo, si tú lo dices… si realmente llegara a pasar, quiero que sepas que te regalo todo mi dinero (le dice mientras ve como se marcha)

 **Chica** \- (ella se detiene y se voltea) descuida, todo tu dinero se convertirá en bits de ese mundo… además… a mí no me sirven de nada unos pedazos de papel (se da la vuelta y se va)

 **Will** -… no le sirven de nada unos pedazos de papel?... que chica tan extraña,… acaso… podrá ser posible que…jejeje, bueno, no pierdo nada en intentarlo… verdad? (decía el, pero la verdad sonaba un poco deprimido y poco crédulo), en fin, es hora de irme (se dirige a su casa, pero antes se da la vuelta una vez más para contemplar el paisaje del atardecer y pensar "adiós chica misteriosa… en verdad quiero creer en ti", y prosigue su camino)

Finalmente llega a casa y entra, sube hasta su habitación y se quita toda la ropa, deja su collar sobre la mesa de la computadora y como toda la ropa es negra decide ponerla en la lavadora y lavarle de una vez, mientras la lavadora hace su trabajo él se dirige al baño y prepara la tina con agua caliente, entra y se relaja, hay comienza a meditar… "solo un milagro de Dios podría hacer algo así…" fue lo que pensó para luego cerrar sus ojos unos minutos…

El sale del baño, la ropa ya está lavada, ahora la pone a secar, mientras él se viste con una piyama y se prepara algo de cenar… como quiere guardar casi toda la carne para mañana, cena pescado con limón. Luego de la cena, la ropa termino de secarse, camisa, pantalón, medias, bóxer, el limpio a mano sus zapatos con un trapo y agua y coloco toda su ropa sobre la silla de la computadora, se dirigió al armario y saco un suéter con capucha… pueden adivinar de qué color… así es, de ningún color… en serio, para los que no lo sepan, blanco y negro no son colores, pero si el suéter era negro… **XD**

Will apaga las luces y se acuesta, observa el reloj de su celular y son las 7 pm, puso una alarma para las 8 am, y así dormirá 13 horas… debe de ser tiempo suficiente para tener energías suficiente para explorar un nuevo mundo… no?. Puso el teléfono sobre la mesa junto a su cama y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes decir "Dios todo poderoso… es posible realmente?,… no lo sé, pero no perderé mi fe sin importar que, esa es la promesa que me hago a mí mismo, amen", luego cerro sus ojos, y al cabo de unos minutos, se durmió.

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **¿?** \- … **Generosidad** …,… **Honestidad** …,… **Risa** …,… **Amabilidad** …,… **Lealtad** …,… y… **Magia**?,… jejeje, bueno… no literalmente, más bien… **Amistad** ,… si, cumple todos los requisitos, así que… si tú estás de acuerdo con esto…

 **¿?** \- sí, créeme, se lo que hago, no por nada Dios me concedió este puesto, jijiji

 **¿?** \- está bien, envíalo…, las cosas en ese mundo cambiaran mucho, y también la historia, pero… supongo que no importa,… hacemos cambios todo el tiempo verdad?, hahahaha

 **¿?** \- jijijiji, si es cierto, bueno, lo hare mañana por la tarde tal y como me lo pidió, solo espero que este preparado.

 **¿?** \- igual yo, su vida y la de muchos otros cambiara para siempre, pero será feliz… de eso estoy seguro.

 **¿?** \- bueno, tengo que irme a visitar otros mundos, quiero seguir explorando y divertirme, te veo luego.

 **¿?** \- hasta luego, y ten cuidado, recuerda que en los mundos te vuelves mortal como cualquier otra chica.

 **¿?** \- si lo sé, no te preocupes, en fin, nos vemos… ah, por cierto, antes de enviarlo, le preparare un regalo de cortesía

 **¿?** \- ah sí?, que?

 **¿?** \- eso, es, un, se-cre-to, jijiji, adiós… :)

 **Lugar: casa de Will, 8 am.**

Will se abre los ojos y se levanta de la cama sin problema, se siente lleno de energía y listo para comenzar su día… tal y como lo planeo. Se fue a bañar con agua bien fría para terminar de despertarse, salió del baño con una toalla y se sentó sobre la computadora, hay estuvo viendo videos de MLP y de más cosas de su interés, luego de eso ya eran las 9:30 am, él se vistió con la ropa ya preparada, medias, pantalón, zapatos, camisa y suéter, todo negro, también del collar de acero con la cruz que le regalo su madre y la funda con el bate.

 **Will** \- bien… esto listo, hora de cocinar mi "ultimo almuerzo humano" (dice mientras baja las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina, hay busca todos los ingredientes, pollo, carne, tocino, queso y arroz, y comienza a preparar todo…, al cabo de media hora ya la comida estaba lista, lo que más se tardó fue el arroz)

El comió con mucho gusto, se podrán imaginar su cara se satisfacción, en cierto momento hasta llego a pensar "¡que delicia, aun si no logro ir a equestria, me voy a gozar esto hasta el final!"… esperemos que esto no le cause dolor de estómago después…

Termino de comer y dejo salir un gran suspiro de alegría… hasta que vio los platos y sartenes sucios… "…porque?, porque esta obsesión mía por limpiar lo sucio? :(… ni modo" dijo mientras se levantaba y se disponía a lavar TODO ese desastre. Ya estaba a punto de terminar de lavar… hasta que…

Will- ¡HAY MI ESTOMAGO, DEVO LLEGAR AL BAÑO! (termino rápido de lavar el ultimo plato, salió de la cocina, corrió por el pasillo, logro llegar al baño a tiempo y…)

 **Qué?, ¡no, no voy a contar eso!… siguiente escena por favor…**

Sale del baño tras un largo rato, deja salir un gran suspiro y pone una cara de alivio muy grande. Se fija en su teléfono ve la hora, son las 11:30 am… santo cielo, esperemos que se allá lavado las manos.

 **Will** \- bien, ahora… oh, casi se me olvida, (Will vuelve a subir a su habitación, abre una de las gavetas de su escritorio y saca un gran trozo de tela gruesa marrón de calidad, su largo es de 1/4 de una sábana, lo dobla lo suficiente y lo coloca en un bolsillo extra con cierre que tiene la funda del bate), si voy a irme a Equestria… necesitare esto.

Se dirige a la sala y enchufa su celular a un tomacorriente, y lo programa para que suene 11: 55 am, él se recuesta en el sofá y se dispone a esperar a que sea el momento, cierra sus ojos para descansar unos minutos… BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, se despierta de golpe y observa su celular… ya es hora.

Desconecta el celular y se lo guarda en el bolsillo, y vuelve a recostarse, cierra sus ojos y comienza a meditar.

 **Will** \- … si esto en serio funciona…, adiós tierra… no te extrañare… (Dice muy seriamente. Mira el reloj en su pared, faltan 15 segundos, el cierra sus ojos y cuenta mentalmente) "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"…(…)… era demasiado bueno para ser ver…

 **…?...**

 **¿?** \- Will, Will, ¡Will!, despierta.

 **Will** \- (abre sus ojos lentamente), ah?, que?, donde… (Siente que le ponen un dedo en la boca)

 **¿?** \- shhhh, tranquilo…, soy yo (le dice con una sonrisa)

 **Will** -… mama… ¿¡MAMA, EN SERIO ERES TU!? (Dice con los ojos bien abiertos y con mucha sorpresa)

 **Madre de Will** \- si hijo, soy yo, que alegría me da verte (dice mientras se acerca y lo abraza)

 **Will** \- mama…sniff, no puedo creerlo, en serio eres tú, también me alegra verte, te he extrañado mucho (le responde y la abrasa y llora)

 **Madre de Will** \- yo a ti igual, y veo que te has convertido en todo un joven de bien (ella corta el abrazo y se pone frente a el)

 **Will** \- pero dime, que haces aquí y… dónde estamos?... espera, este lugar es igual al que estuvimos el día que nos despedimos (dice mientras analiza el sitio)… y si tu estas aquí… acaso yo estoy… (Dijo empezando a alarmarse)

 **Madre de Will** \- no, para nada, tranquilo, esto no es lo que crees (al escuchar eso Will se tranquilizó), este es un lugar de transición

 **Will** \- transición?, y que transita por aquí? (pregunto poniendo una cara de curiosidad)

 **Madre de Will** \- normalmente seres que pasan a la otra vida… como yo, pero en otros casos… seres que viajan por los mundos

 **Will** \- mundos…, entonces, existe más de un mundo?

 **Madre de Will** \- si, millones de mundos, y con diferentes formas de vida, y aquellos que viajan por ellos son…, bueno…, no puedo contarte eso, se supone que a los mortales no se les debe decir esto, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que suelen usar este lugar como conexión.

 **Will** -…y… ¿entonces que hago yo aquí si aún estoy físicamente vivo y no soy uno de estos… viajeros?

 **Madre de Will** \- veras…, estas a punto de cambiar de mundo, continuaras tu vida en ese lugar, y conservaras tu forma actual… puedes adivinar qué lugar es? (dijo con un tono juguetón)

 **Will** \- (en eso a Will se le abren los ojos poco a poco, y también su boca, hasta formar una gran sonrisa) ¡EQUESTRIA!, ¿¡ES EN SERIO!?

 **Madre de Will** \- ¡correcto!, muchas felicidades Will, a muy pocos mortales se les concede el cambio de mundo (dijo feliz por su hijo)

 **Will** \- entonces… la chica decía la verdad, eso… significa que ella es… (No tuvo tiempo de completar la frase, ya que poco a poco vio como una luz aparecía a lo lejos y se acercaba, la madre de Will también se volteó a ver, y supo lo que significaba)

 **Madre de Will** \- valla…, parece que ya estamos llegando…, supongo que aquí me despido, cuídate Will, se feliz como me lo prometiste y diviértete (dice un poco triste, pero manteniendo una sonrisa)

 **Will** \- espera… no puedes venir conmigo?, no podrían… no sé, hacer una excepción y darte una nueva vida también a ti (pregunta algo desanimado)

 **Madre de Will** \- en mi caso no Will, es muy raro cuando hacen excepciones, y no hay ninguna razón por la cual hacerla conmigo… pero no te preocupes, siempre te estaré cuidando desde arriba (la luz ya casi llega), bien es hora, le agradezco a esa chica avisarme de esto, así pude verte en persona otra vez… adiós hijo,… hasta algún día (decía mientras le salían sus alas blancas y comenzaba a volar hacia las alturas mientras veía a Will)

 **Will** \- ¡adiós mama! (dice mientras agita la mano), ¡nos vemos! (hasta que finalmente ella ya se ha ido)…bien, creo que es hora (dice mientras pone una sonrisa d confianza y observa la luz acercarse hasta el) nueva vida, nuevo mundo, aquí voy…

 **Lugar:… un bosque.**

Una criatura bípeda estaba recostado en el piso, con la espalda sobre un árbol y con los ojos cerrados, los animales pasaban por ahí y se sorprendían o se asustaban… nunca habían visto una criatura igual a esa, muchos sentían curiosidad, así que se acercaban tanto como pudieran para examinarla. De pronto, la criatura comenzó a moverse un poco y abrir los ojos, los animales se asustaron y se escondieron, pero seguían observándolo.

 **Will** \- donde…, dónde estoy?,… ah, claro, estoy en… (Se detiene en seco al observar todo),… ¡WOW!, es aún mejor de lo que me imaginaba, mira esos colores, los árboles, la tierra, el…cielo?,… rayos, no puedo verlo con tantos arboles (se pone de pie, y…), ¡WOW!, pero que… (Observa su cuerpo),… me veo como si estuviera… animado?, pero… se me notan todos los detalles del cuerpo, que raro, en la serie sería imposible lograr tanto detalle en la animación, me veo como si fuera de Equestria Girls, pero totalmente detallado, a un grado imposible para la animación… genial, supongo que esto es por el hecho de que es real,… es real,… ¡es real!,... ¡ES REAL! (dice con un grito de alegría y ánimo, lo cual hace que los animales se asusten y se pongan alerta, lo que provoca que causen mucho ruido), que es ese ruido… hay alguien hay?, hola, alguien me escucha…, descuida, no te are daño, puedes acercarte…

Tras unos segundos sin respuesta, varios animales sacan de entre los arbustos sus cabezas, otros salen totalmente, peor todos se mantienen a distancia y alerta en caso de que la criatura quiera atacar.

 **Will** \- oh, entonces… fueron ustedes? (pregunta mientras se agacha, los animales no responden, solo se quedan hay), tranquilos, sé que nunca han visto a alguien como yo, pero les prometo que no les hare daño… pueden acercarse a mi (dice mientras estira su mano, algunos animales se echaron un poco hacia atrás, otros no se han movido por temor… pero,… una ardilla lo mira con mucha curiosidad y se pone al frente de todos los demás, poco a poco se acerca hasta la criatura y no siente malas intenciones por parte de esta, se carca lentamente más y más, hasta quedar frente a él), dime amiguito… crees que les haría daño? (la ardilla se quedó viéndolo… luego sonrió y se subió en su mano, Will se puso de pie y comenzó a acariciar a la ardilla con su otra mano, esta parecía realmente disfrutar la forma en la que la criatura la acariciaba, al ver esto, todos los animales, comenzaron a acercarse sin temor a la criatura, algunos se acurrucaban en sus piernas, algunas aves se subieron a sus hombros y a su cabeza), jejeje, oigan, me hacen cosquillas,… esto es lo que siempre quise… paz (dice sonriendo)

De pronto, un rugido se escucha muy cerca de ese lugar, los animales se agitan y salen corriendo, la ardilla tiembla en la mano de Will, pero se niega a irse, hasta que este le dice "debes irte pequeña, es mejor que no te arriesgues" y la coloca en un árbol, la ardilla mira con tristeza a Will pero este le repite "vamos, corre, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien" y le guiña un ojo, la ardilla deja caer una lagrima y se da la vuelta y se va.

Will se voltea hacia el lugar del rugido "bien, veamos a que me estoy enfrentando esta vez" dice con una cara seria, y observa como unos 5 Timberwolves se acercan lentamente hacia él, como depredadores asechando a su presa.

Los observa detenidamente y sin miedo, "no esperaba encontrarme tan prontos con estas astillas en el zapato, pero… si están aquí, significa que estoy en el bosque Everfree, no?, bueno, da igual,… ¡OIGAN, LOVITOS, SI SABEN LO QUE LES CONVIENE, SE DARAN MEDIA VUELTA Y SE IRAN POR DONDE VINIERON!

Los Timberwolves solo seguían avanzando lentamente y gruñían, "si, no sé ni para que me molesto, nunca nadie toma esa opción" dice Will mientras toma su bate y se pone en posición de lucha, "bueno… vengan por mi" dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Uno de ellos corrió rápido y se abalanzó sobre Will, pero con un rápido movimiento lo golpeo con el bate justo en la cara y le desprendió la cabeza la cual chico contra un árbol, Will se acercó a la cabeza y con el bate la golpeo hasta dejar solo restos de madera, otro trato de atacarlo por la espalda mientras estaba distraído, pero él se percató y justo cuando lo tenía en frente le aplasto la cabeza con el bate.

 **Will** \- …que extraño, no me está costando ni un poco romperlos…no es el bate, ya he practicado romper madera solida con él y me toma al menos 5 intentos lograrlo… entonces que… (No pudo terminar la frase)

Otro lobo venia corriendo hacia el mientras hablaba solo, y él se percató pero lo dejo acercarse, y cuando el lobo trato de arañarlo, el uso el bate y le partió la pata, el lobo se quedó viendo su pata, Will lo veía con una cara simplemente seria, el lobo ve a Will y trata de arañarlo con la otra pata, y Will se la rompe usa el bate y se la rompe también, El lobo callo de cara al piso y veía a Will hacia arriba mientras él tenía una cara que decía "…en serio", Will levanta el bate y le aplasta la cabeza.

Will dirige su atención a los 2 lobos que quedan y estos lo ven a él, y cuando Will comienza a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, uno de ellos retrocede, "parece que tú instinto de supervivencia finalmente te habla verdad", le dice Will con una sonrisa macabra. El otro lobo deja salir un gran rugido y va corriendo directamente hacia Will, pero él ni se inmuta, solo se queda hay de pie esperándolo, el lobo salta hacia él, Will lo esquiva sin dificultad el lobo voltea su cabeza hacia el… pero para cuando lo hace… Will ya estaba con el bate levantado… "¡CRACK!, como en los viejos tiempos jejeje" pensó Will, luego se voltea a ver al último lobo, pero este no se mueve, Will comienza a caminar hacia el… con una sonrisa cruel, diciendo "y en cuanto a ti…"… y finalmente… el lobo sale huyendo.

 **Will** \- buena decisión, parece que si tienen algo de cerebro después de todo (dice para luego guardar el bate en la funda y tirar de las cuerdas para ajustarlo), ahora bien… (Dice mientras saca la de tela marrón del bolsillo de la funda, la abre, y en esa tela se encuentra un mapa de todos los lugares conocidos de Equestria que hayan sido explorados en MLP), estoy en alguna parte del bosque Everfree… pero… creo que si sigo en aquella dirección…, muy bien, habrá que intentarlo (Will guardo el mapa y se dirigió hacia el este de donde estaba, tras 20 minutos de una larga caminata, llego a donde quería llegar),… es aquí… me pregunto cómo debería presentarme?, seguro se impresionara al ver a un ser como yo pero… creo que en ella es con quien más puedo contar en este momento (Will se encontraba frente a una casa que parecía un árbol en medio del bosque, con decoraciones de otras tierras), muy bien, esto es emocionante, mi primer contacto… hahaha, por que le doy tantas vueltas ahora, vamos, solo hazlo, esto es lo que siempre quisiste (Will se acerca a la puerta y se dispone a tocarla con una gran sonrisa),…jejeje… aquí… comienza la diversión.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Y ahora es cuando me hacen sugerencias, recuerden, no hay sugerencias tontas, solo tontos que no dan sus sugerencias…LOL. Ya en serio, yo siempre escucho.**

 **Como ya dije al principio, este capítulo fue para conocer al protagonista, a partir de ahora no creo que lo volvamos a ver en el mundo humano.**

 **Tampoco creo que los demás capitulo sean así de largos, más bien, ¡NO!, definitivamente no puedo estar escribiendo tanto a cada rato, pero, si las cosas se ponen divertidas… para que detenerlas… no?**

 **En fin, si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia, envíenmelas por mensaje y yo veré si me conviene o no responderla…Troll.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	3. ¿10 días antes del viaje?

**Nota: he recibido buenas críticas por parte de los lectores, gracias, no tengo palabras, irónico, considerando que escribo mucho hahaha.**

 **Y un agradecimiento especial a Rikimlp por motivarme a hacer algo que… no les diré que es… (Alerta de Troll), hahaha… otra vez.**

 **Antes de comenzar, permítanme aclarar algunas cosas. Cuando yo escribo un capítulo, hago lo siguiente:**

 **Comienzo a escribir el capítulo. Lo termino (en algún momento. XD) y lo público. Me tomo 3 días para descansar y dejar que me lleguen las ideas. Y luego vuelvo escribir. Y así será por los siglos de los siglos.**

 **También me siento en el deber de decirles que, actualmente de donde vivo, hay un racionamiento de energía, en total 4 horas diarias sin luz, en diferentes horarios, no quiero entrar en detalles, pero es para que comprendan si me tardo en escribir y subir los capítulos.**

 **Y, para que tengan una idea de cuándo estará listo el próximo, y los demás, aunque por lo general, a pesar de todo, termino antes de tiempo… ya lo habrán notado… por aquello del primero de julio… bla-bla-bla, en fin (demonios, ya se me pegó hablar como el protagonista), sigamos divirtiéndonos.**

 **Capítulo 2: ¿10 días antes del viaje?**

(Will se acerca a la puerta y se dispone a tocarla con una gran sonrisa),…jejeje… aquí… comienza la diversión.

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

Toco la puerta con la esperanza de que Zecora me abra (la puerta no a mi jejeje), pero pasan unos segundos y nadie contesta, hago lo mismo otra vez y espero,… ya han pasado como unos 2 minutos y nadie abre… esto es raro.

 **Will** -(vuelvo a tocar), ¡buenas tardes, ¿hay alguien hay?!... (No hay respuesta), habrá salido?... o acaso… ¡un momento, ahora que lo pienso, en qué momento estoy?, Zecora ya fue recibida por los del pueblo?... o estoy en un tiempo incluso antes de la llegada de Twilight?!

Me senté en el piso frene a la casa de Zecora y me quede pensativo, "que tonto soy, no ve había percatado de ese detalle,… vamos piensa… tiene que haber algo que me diga en que tiempo estoy" me decía a mí mismo mientras miraba a mi alrededor, pero no había señal alguna que pudiera orientarme, "pero claro, que podría encontrar en el bosque Everfree que me oriente en el tiempo" dije sarcásticamente… hasta que mis ojos se abrieron como platos… y pensé en…, "hay no… no dios mío, no me hagas tener que ir hasta las ruinas del castillo de las princesas para ver si están los elementos", yo suplicaba en voz alta rogando que no tuviera que correr ese peligro,…y al cabo de unos segundos, como si mis plegarias fueran escuchadas, escucho un grito muy agudo que proviene de… ¿al frente mío?, efectivamente, eran gritos de terror.

Me levante y me prepare para lo que fuera, y veía como rápidamente 3 seres se acercaban, pero parecía que estaban huyendo a juzgar por la prisa y los gritos, cuando ya están casi en mi posición, puedo ver por qué huyen,… "¡ES EN SERIO, TAN PRONTO Y TENGO QUE LIDIAR CON UNA MANTICORA…QUE FASTIDIO!" dije para luego quitarme de en medio hacia un lado, y ver como rápidamente esos 3 seres chocan con la puerta de la casa de Zecora, cayendo al piso y haciendo un sonido de **"CRASH"** que solo había escuchado en series de T.V… eso pasa cuando no ves al frente cuando corres… nunca hagan eso… enserio… una vez me paso cuando joven y estaba entrenando y… bla-bla-bla, en fin (en serio, tan temprano y ya empecé a decir eso)

Veo como esos 3 seres se levantan… y…, oh… mi… dios…,… en este momento siento como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para mí, porque gracias a mi conocimiento sobre MLP, su fandom y las millones de cosas que se han hecho al respecto vasto con solo darle un pequeño vistazo a estos 3 seres… para que yo pudiera reconocerlos, a pesar de que su forma es diferente,… eran ellas…, las CMC "Cutie Mark Crusaders",… ¡PERO SON ANTROPOMORFICAS! **(aclaración para los idiotas: "antropomórfico", quiere decir, con forma humana, o más bien "similar")** … lo bueno es que usaban ropa… pero…

 **¡Cómo era posible?, en dónde estoy?, existe más de una dimensión?, existen las versiones de los fanfics?, porque me enviaron a esta dimensión?, viajare a otra dimensión?, porque sigo preguntándome todo esto de esta forma como si creyera que alguien me está escuchando o leyendo mi historia…?!. Todas están preguntas cruzaron por mi cabeza en cuestión de milisegundos (le doy gracias a dios por haberme dotado de una capacidad analítica tan eficiente y rápida). Mientras temblaban de miedo, se quedan viendo al frente a la manticora que poco a poco se acerca,… ni siquiera se han percatado de que estoy aquí?**

 **Apple Bloom-** ¡chicas, creo que no debimos entrar en el bosque solas, debimos esperar a que Zecora nos acompañara!

 **Sweetie Belle-** es culpa de Scootaloo (dijo casi llorando)

 **Scootaloo** \- ¡oye, ustedes también estuvieron de acuerdo en entrar! (dijo regañando)

 **Sweetie Belle-** no, yo no quería, ustedes me convencieron de hacer esta locura (… es casi tan dramática como su hermana)

 **Scootaloo** \- ¡no quieras culparnos a nosotras, nadie te obligo a venir, cierto Apple Bloom? (dijo viendo a Apple Bloom)

 **Sweetie Belle-** yo no te culpo Apple Bloom, fue idea de Scootaloo, así que es su culpa verdad? (dijo viéndola con dramatismo)

 **Apple Bloom-** ¡CHICAS!, escuchen, si estos son nuestros últimos momentos, no quiero que nos peleemos (dijo mientras las abrazaba a ambas), ¡las amo chicas! (dijo mientras lloriqueaba, y las otras se quedaron viéndose… y empezaron a lloriquear también)

 **Sweetie Belle-** ¡tienes razón! (dice mientras se acurruca a las otras), ¡lo siento Scootaloo, también las amo!

 **Scootaloo** \- ¡yo también lo siento Sweetie Belle! (dice y hace lo mismo), ¡yo también las amo!

 **CMC-** ¡LAS AMO CHICAS!, ¡MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJ¡

(Más o menos así fue el lloriqueo mientras las 3 se abrazaban y el sonido era insoportable,… en cierto momento llegue a ver a la manticora y… juraría que vi una gota estilo anime en su cabeza…, se los juro, esto hasta me parecía gracioso, si no fuera porque ellas estaban en PELIGRO REAL, yo hubiera seguido disfrutando del espectáculo)

La manticora vuelve a acercarse, y las niñas se quedan viéndola otra vez… no quería tener que intervenir… pero como no puedo dejarlas a merced de esta bestia y no veo que se puedan salvar… bueno… YOLO.

Lentamente camino y me vuelvo a colocar donde estaba, no me volteo a ver a las niñas, solo me quedo hay, entre la manticora y las niñas,… yo veo a la manticora con cara seria y sin preocupación mientras cruzo mis brazos, mientras que la manticora me ve con cara de duda y curiosidad, era obvio que nunca había visto algo como yo… pero yo pensé… **(aquí sentí que el tiempo volvió a detenerse para mi)… si las niñas son antropomórficas… entonces los demás también lo serán verdad?... entonces… porque se sorprenden tanto los animales?… digo… no soy muy diferente… solo que no tengo cola, ni melena, ni orejas de pony, ni cara de pony, ni soy de multicolor, es más, ni siquiera sabe si tengo cascos en los zapatos,… ok… si hay muchas diferencias a pesar de todo, pero me sorprende que las pueda notar tan rápido, digo, soy físicamente erguido como ellas,… será que tengo un olor diferente también… no lo sé… no tengo esa capacidad de percibir olores como los animales pero… lo que sí puedo es escuchar los sonidos a distancia, resultado de años de entrenamiento… de hecho… desde que llegue aquí… me siento algo diferente, como… más fuerte… más perceptivo a los sonidos, y de más,… pero bueno, que me pasa, reacciona, no es tiempo para ponerme a investigar esto, debo ayudar a las niñas.**

Después de pensar unos segundos, vuelvo en mí, y la manticora aún me ve con cara de "que es esta cosa?",… pero luego se pone en posición y comienza a lamerse a boca, mientras se acerca a mí,… creo que concluyo que si soy comestible…

"creo que es hora de poner en práctica una de las técnicas de mi maestro" pensé mientras sonreía. Yo cerré mis ojos un segundo, me concentre, y al siguiente los abrí y mire a la manticora con un rostro que infundía temor.

…La manticora me veía,… yo la veía, y así por unos segundos… hasta que en cierto momento,…dejo de avanzar y se me quedo viendo. Me veía con ojos temblorosos y yo mantenía mi **"Mirada Penetrante"** (así decidí llamar a esta técnica el día que la domine, con ella, se puede infundir el miedo en tu oponente… principalmente a los animales, los cuales poseen un instinto que les advierte del peligro… algo así como la mirada de Fluttershy… pero mucho peor)

Tras unos segundos de seguir así,… puedo notar el miedo en el rostro de la manticora, la cual, tras unos segundos más… empieza a retroceder lentamente,… pero como esto ya se está tardando demasiado, doy un último movimiento impulsándome un poco hacia adelante repentinamente en señal de agresión, y la manticora… se asusta y sale huyendo… gritando como gatito asustado… "…gato miedoso,… no creí que fuera a funcionar con un animal más grande que yo" fue lo que pensé.

… Me quedo meditando un momento… y la verdad… creo que no hay duda… aquí en Equestria mis habilidades se incrementaron mucho… esa manticora no me ataco porque sabía que podría haberla… bueno… no hubiera quedado ni la foto de ella…, además de eso, el aire es más…puro, y siento el cuerpo más ligero,… sin mencionar la fuerza que aplique con los Timberwolves…,… espera un segundo…,… ósea que…,… ¿¡SIGNIFICA ESTO QUE TENDRE QUE VOLVER A APRENDER A AUTO CONTROLARME, ES EN SERIO, DESPUES DE QUE ME COSTO TANTO TRABAJO CONSEGUIRLO EN EL MUNDO DEL QUE VENGO!?

Me deje llevar tanto por la rabia, que no me di cuenta que golpee fuertemente el piso con el pie, eso provoco un ruido fuerte… y deje una huella bien marcada. Dejo salir un suspiro de frustración para tranquilizarme… y entonces recuerdo…las niñas están detrás de mí…, yo me doy vuelta y… las 3 se estaban… bueno… tienen cascos en vez de pies, pero estaban…"caminando en puntitas" lentamente y sin hacer ruido hacia otra dirección… no las culpo.

 **Will** \- ummm, oigan… niñas? (dije para llamar su atención,…ellas reaccionaron con susto y lentamente me voltean a ver, se quedan muy quietas… bueno en realidad solo no se movían del lugar… ya que el miedo no las dejaba moverse… y temblavan,… y ahora qué hago?,… que buen primer contacto… idiota)

 **Primera persona, Sweetie Belle POV.**

Mis amigas y yo estábamos a punto de ser comidas por una manticora, estábamos temblando de miedo… pero de repente… una criatura extraña apareció, y se puso frente a la manticora,… y paso algo muy raro, después de unos segundos de ver a la criatura a los ojos, la manticora… comenzó a retroceder lentamente hasta que huyo,…porque?,… acaso… ¿¡la manticora le tenía miedo a esta criatura!?,… la criatura no se está moviendo,…un momento, esta es nuestra oportunidad, tenemos que irnos rápido, o si no… ¡será esta criatura quien nos coma a nosotras!

 **Sweetie Belle-** pss, oigan chicas, no deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para irnos? (digo en voz baja mientras miro a las otras 2)

 **Apple Bloom-** (se voltea y me ve) eh?, bueno…, no sé,… crean que sea peligroso? (dice mientras ve al monstruo)

 **Scootaloo** \- yo creo que eso… fue… ¡genial! (dice sonriendo mientras ve al monstruo), vieron como ahuyento a la manticora con solo verla?, ¡es increíble! (dice mientras nos ve)

 **Sweetie Belle-** estas bromeando?, si logro ahuyentar a una manticora, entonces ese monstruo debe ser mucho más peligroso (digo mientras la veo y señalo al monstruo)

 **Apple Bloom** \- creo que Sweetie Belle tiene razón, debemos apresurarnos y huir, no quiero tener que arriesgarme a averiguar qué tan peligroso es (dice mientras ve a Scootaloo)

 **Scootaloo** \- ¡oh, vamos, mírenlo! (dice mientras los señala y nosotras lo miramos), no tiene cola, y miren, tiene manos como nosotras no garras, tampoco tiene alas, y miren su tamaño, creo que no es más grande que tu hermana Applejack, así que, que tan peligroso puede ser?... (En eso las 3 reaccionamos del susto que recibimos al ver como la criatura pisa fuertemente y provoca un fuerte sonido… ¡y además dejo una profunda huella en el piso!),… sa-sa-saben que, me-mejor nos va-vamos para no mo-mo-molestarlo (dice mientras las 3 temblábamos)

 **Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom** \- s-sí, de-de-de acuerdo (dijimos con miedo, y comenzamos a caminar a la izquierda, tratando de que nuestros cascos hicieran el menor ruido posible… hasta que…)

 **Criatura… o monstruo-** ummm, oigan… niñas? (… en eso nos volteamos… y ahí estaba el… ¡nos estaba viendo directamente!,… y ahora que hacemos?)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

Yo estaba frente a ellas, y ellas no paraban de temblar… quero acercármeles pero se asustaran, que hago?,… ya se,… esto quizá me cause un problema después, pero es la mejor opción que se me ocurre en este momento.

 **Will-** … niñas (y justo en ese momento, antes de que pudiera decir algo, SB "Sweetie Belle", cae de rodillas y empieza a lloriquear… otra vez)

 **SB** \- ¡MUAAAAJ, por favor, no nos coma señor monstruo!, yo solo quiero ir a mi casa (AB "Apple Bloom" y SL "Scootaloo" se mantenían de pie y miraban a SB llorar, mientras yo me quedaba hay sin moverme,… creo que lo mejor será dejar que se descargue)

Yo me senté en el piso y me quede viéndola mientras dejaba que SB sacara todo su… miedo?, AB y SL me miraban y no entendían que hacía, o porque no las atacaba?,… tras varios segundos, veo como AB se me acerca lentamente, parece que poco a poco se está dando cuenta que no tengo malas intenciones,… AB se pone frente a mí,… y lentamente se sienta, puedo notar que me mira con mucha curiosidad, seguramente analizando mis diferencias con su especie,… y finalmente me habla.

 **AB** \- t-tu, p-puedes hablar? (yo la miro a los ojo y le respondo "si" alegremente), y… no nos vas a comer? ( en eso, dejo salir una pequeña risa, es que ya no lo podía resistir, yo con la misma risa le digo "mira el tamaño de mi boca, y mira tú tamaño, como voy a comerte?")

 **SL** \- entonces, no nos harás daño? (pregunta SL quien se acerca sin miedo tras escuchar lo que le he dicho a AB, yo solo les digo "si quisiera hacerles daño… no lo habría hecho ya?"),… ¡HA, ven, se los dije, les dije que no era peligroso! (dice mientras hace una pose parecida a la de RD "Raimbow Dash")

 **AB** \- disculpa?, quien fue la que dijo que nos fuéramos para no molestarlo? (dijo mientras se ponía de pie y ponía una cara de enojo)

 **SL** \- ah…, bueno…, yo… (Ella corta la pose y se dirija con SB), oye SB deja de llorar, mira, él no nos hará daño (en eso SB deja de lloriquear y levanta un poco la cabeza mientras se limpia los ojos, y me ve directamente, yo estoy sonriendo y muevo mi mano en señal de saludo)

 **SB** \- de verdad?, están seguras? (dice mientras ve a las otras 2, a lo que AB le responde mientras se sienta a mi lado "si, en realidad parece alguien agradable", y SL se sienta al otro lado de mí y le dice "vez, no es peligroso,… solo diferente"),… está bien (dice mientras se pone de pie y se sienta frente a mi)

 **Will** \- (bien, tengo a las 3 niñas sentadas cerca de mí, al menos ahora puedo estar tranquilo al ver que están a salvo y que ya no me temen,… es hora del sermón, lo siento, pero es necesario…) niñas, necesito que me escuchen (digo seriamente, ellas me miran y ponen atención), puedo saber, en que estaban pensando al entrar al bosque Everfree ustedes solas?, deberían saber muy bien lo peligroso que es, y también, como creen que se sentirían sus hermanas cuando se enterasen que algo les paso? (todas miraron hacia abajo en señal de tristeza, igual que unas niñas regañadas… que en realidad, eso es lo que eran…), si no se hubiera dado la casualidad de que yo estaba aquí, esa manticora se las hubiera comido, así que, por favor niñas, prométanme que no volverán a entrar aquí solas, y de preferencia no volverán a entrar aquí,… me lo prometen? (digo eso ultimo con mi tono normal)

 **CMC** \- (…las 3 niñas tenían sus cabezas mirando hacia abajo, parecía que estaban a punto d llorar… y… de pronto… se acercan rápidamente hacia mí, se me lanzan encima, y me abrazan con fuerza,… "DIOS MIO, SON TAN SUAVES COMO UNA ALMOHADA DE PLUMAS" pensé, y ellas lloraban abrazándome, yo las abrazo para tratar de tranquilizarlas…), ¡lo sentimos mucho, no lo volveremos a hacer!, ¡MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJ!

… al cabo de unos minutos ellas se tranquilizaron, yo las suelto y comienzo a quitarles las lágrimas de sus ojos, luego de terminar les hablo con una sonrisa, "niñas… sé que debe resultar muy frustrante para ustedes el aun no haber conseguido sus Cutie Marks, pero poniéndose en peligro no lograran nada, además… no creo que quieran una Cutie Mark de comidas por una manticora jejeje, se imagina algo así?", ellas se quitaban las lágrimas y empezaron a reír por ese comentario, eso es bueno, ya podía llevarlas fuera de este bosque sin tanto problema.

 **Will** \- (los 4 nos ponemos de pie), vamos niñas, voy a sacarlas de este bosque (en eso vuelvo a sacar mi mapa y busco una ruta de salida)

 **AB** \- que es eso? (me pregunta muy curiosa al ver el mapa, "un mapa" le respondo),

 **SL** \- de qué? (pregunta acercándose también, "de Equestria…" digo mientras sigo buscando)

 **SB** \- ¿¡ya has visto toda Equestria!? (Me pregunta sorprendida mientras ve el mapa, "jeje no para nada,… pero no sería mala idea hacer un recorrido algún día…", al fin, encuentro una ruta más o menos segura)

"hay que ir por aquí, vamos, es mejor salir lo antes posible de este bosque" le digo a las 3, ellas asienten y comenzamos la caminata…

Llevamos varios minutos caminando, me ha dado tiempo suficiente para analizarlas mejor…, tienen cola y melena,… eso no me sorprende mucho, orejas y rostro de pony,… tampoco me sorprende mucho, SL tiene alas y SB tiene un cuerno en su frente,… no, nada nuevo para mi, digo, ya he visto cientos de versiones antropomórficas de ellas,… me doy cuenta de que su altura es… bueno… sus cabezas llegan a mi pecho, así que supongo que… las Mane 6 tendrán más o menos mi altura,… en realidad, no creo para nada que sus tamaños originales sean iguales a los que tienen aquí,… pero debo suponer que Celestia será un poco más alta que yo,… y si usamos un poco la lógica de mi mundo… Sementales como Big Mac deberían medir como 1.80 m de altura,… bueno, igual eso lo averiguare después.

Seguimos caminando… y estoy que grito ¡AUXILIO!, en serio, estas niñas no hacen más que sonreír de emoción de conocer a un ser extraño, correr a mí alrededor y hacerme preguntas,… empiezo a creer que debí dejar que siguieran temiéndome…

 **"Qué tipo de criatura eres?, porque vistes todo de negro?, que es ese objeto en tu espalda?, como hiciste para ahuyentar a la manticora?, hay más como tú?, de dónde vienes?, sino comes ponys, que te gusta comer?, puedes hacer magia?**

 **Will-** (…ya no lo aguanto más, me detengo de golpe) ¡niñas!, dejen de hacer tantas preguntas (ellas se detienen y me miran un poco tristes y apenadas),…lo siento, lamento haber gritado niñas, es solo que no puedo contestar nada si me hablan una sobre la otra por que no se entiende

 **SB** \- entonces… no estás enojado? (dice de una forma que casi me causa diabetes, y esos ojitos… alerta KAWAII)

 **Will** \- jejeje, no, no estoy enojado Sweetie Belle (le digo y acaricio su cabeza,… esto causa que deje salir un ruidito de gusto y mueva la cola)

 **SL** -… (…),… ¡un momento… ¿cómo sabes que ella se llama SB?,… y como sabes que tenemos hermanas,… y como supiste que buscábamos nuestras Cutie Marks!? (yo dejo de acariciar a SB y las 3 me miran con una cara de impresión)

 **AB** \- ahora que lo pienso… es verdad, como sabes todo eso?

 **SB** \- yo también tengo curiosidad, como supiste todo eso?

 **Will** \- (… si, ya sabía yo que la decisión que tome haría que esto pasara,… y conociendo a estas niñas no quedaran satisfechas con cualquier respuesta…,… bueno… supongo que revelar solo un poco de información no hará mucho daño… verdad?... yo me quedo viéndolas y ellas aún tienen esa mirada de curiosidad al máximo, yo pongo una pequeña risa en mi cara),…bueno niñas, la respuesta a eso…

 **CMC** -(ellas ponen cara de mucha atención y abren bien lo ojos), la respuesta a eso…

 **Will** -… es que…

 **CMC** \- (ahora están peor que antes), es que…

 **Reto De Dark Opal: en este momento, Will dará una respuesta cortante del tipo "Troll", y usara esa misma respuesta cuando no quiera revelar información, pueden adivinar que dirá, antes de seguir leyendo?**

 **Will** \- se muchas cosas

 **CMC** \- … (…)… ¡QUE! (hahaha, las tres tenían una cara de sorpresa y de no entender nada,… pobres, me dan lastima, les aclarare las cosas solo un poco)

 **Will** \- haha, hay niñas, que paso?, no se esperaban eso?

 **SL** \- ¡claro que no, eso es muy injusto y no nos explica nada!

 **AB** \- es cierto, vamos, dinos como sabes tanto, por favor…

 **SB** \- sí, no es justo, por favor… al menos dinos como nos conoces

 **Will** -… está bien niñas, pero este no es lugar para hablar, primero salgamos de este bosque y después les contare algunas cosas, hecho?

 **CMC** \- ¡hecho! (dijeron con alegría)

Nos pusimos a caminar nuevamente,…ya estábamos cerca de la salida, podía notarse la luz a lo lejos, y finalmente… salimos. El lugar era un campo abierto, para mí era tan hermoso, el sol brillando, el verde pasto, el lago cristalino, los animales que jugaban pacíficamente… "este es el paraíso terrenal que siempre desee" fue lo que pensé,… y no me había dado cuenta de que una lagrima callo por mi mejilla.

 **SB** \- ummm, disculpa, estas bien?, estas llorando, te duele algo? (me pregunta algo preocupada)

 **Will** \- que?, ah, sí, descuida, es solo que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí… en Equestria, es aún más hermosa de lo que me hubiera podido imaginar.

 **AB** \- entonces… no eres de Equestria?, me lo imaginaba, nunca habíamos vista a alguien como tú.

 **SL** \- ¡es cierto, eres lo más asombroso que he visto… después de Raimbow Dash claro!

 **Will** \- jeje, pues gracias,… bien, que les parece si nos sentamos en el césped, y así les podre contar un poco sobre mi (las 3 asintieron y los 4 nos sentamos a hablar)

… tras más o menos 1 hora de charla, ya les había contado sobre mí, mi nombre, lo que soy, de donde vengo, y otras cosas sobre mí,… y también… que se muchas, MUCHAS, cosas sobre su mundo y su historia,… ellas estaban impresionadas con el hecho de que yo supiera tanto sobre su mundo, pero más aún por el hecho de que yo fuera de otro mundo, se los juro, imagínense sus mandíbulas a punto de caérseles y sus ojos como platos,… pero claro, no les dije datos relevantes para no alterar las cosas, y tampoco algo que pudiera comprometerme, y cuando preguntaban "porque no nos lo puedes decir?", yo les explicaba que hay cosas que no puedo decir, es para protegerlas a ellas y a su mundo,… y además, aun no estoy seguro de en qué tiempo estoy… debería preguntarles… pero no pedo directamente…,… ya se.

 **Will** \- y bien niñas?, ya están satisfechas?, eso es básicamente lo que soy y lo que se

 **SL** \- ¡WOW!, ¡un ser de otro mundo, esto es genial!

 **SB** \- ¡si, imagínense, somos las primeras en conocerlo, esto es emocionante!

 **AB** \- ¿¡están pensando lo mismo que yo chicas!? (Las 3 se miraron con emoción, se pusieron de pie y gritaron con gran alegría)

 **CMC** \- ¡Cutie Mark Crusaders investigadoras de un humano! (tras decir eso, las 3 se miraron… los costados?,… las piernas,… honestamente no sé cómo decirles en este caso…, pero lo que si se es que en 3, 2, 1…), ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh! (expresión de decepción… clásico de ellas,… pero… tienen ropa puesta…, como sabrían si han obtenido sus Cutie Marks?)

 **Will** \- niñas, no se desanimen, solo sigan esforzándose y diviértanse, sus CM (Cutie Mark) llegaran cuando deban hacerlo, no estén tristes (les digo poniéndome de pie y acariciando la cabeza de SL y AB,… ellas ponían una expresión de gusto y movían sus colas… porque será?,… digo… ellas también tienen dedos igual que yo, porque les gusta tanto?… bueno, da igual, lo averiguare después…, y dejo de acariciarlas)

 **AB** \- wow, eso se sintió muy bien, como lo haces? (a lo que yo le respondo "la verdad, no hago nada fuera de lo normal, que sus hermanas no han hecho esto también?)

 **SL** \- si, pero no se siente tan bien como lo haces tú.

 **SB** \- verdad que sí, eso mismo pensé yo cuando me hiso lo mismo.

 **Will-** ummm… eso es raro…, bueno no importa, hay algo que no entiendo niñas… (Ellas me miran con atención),… como saben si ya han obtenido sus Cutie Marks… si tienten ropa puesta…?

Ellas me miran un segundo… y puedo notar que se sonrojan un poco… abre dicho algo malo? "eh, dije, algo malo?" les pregunto.

 **AB** -que?, no, para nada, es solo que… (… creo que le da algo de vergüenza hablar)

 **SB** \- bueno…, veras… (… esta tiene la cara como un semáforo diciendo ALTO)

 **SL** \- hahahaha, ustedes también lo pensaron verdad? (dice SL riéndose, "pensar qué?, no entiendo…" le dije), jejeje, es que…, pensábamos en lo vergonzoso que sería si tuviéramos que quitarnos la ropa para enseñar nuestras CM (… ahora entiendo por qué están tan avergonzadas… tonto de mí, "y entonces… como hacen para saber si ya las tienen o para mostrarlas" le pregunto), fácil, cuando un pony obtiene su CM, esta mágicamente aparece también en la zona del costado de la ropa que te pongas, y si te cambias de ropa, desaparece de esa ropa.

 **Will** \- ah, ya entiendo,… y supongo que si otro pony se pusiera esa prenda, su CM mágicamente aparecería hay hasta que se la quite, correcto?

 **SL** \- ¡exacto! (dice sonriendo…,… ya veo, entonces así fusiona aquí…,… supongo que es mejor eso, a que todos los ponys estén desnudos… NO, MAS BIEN, ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESTO ES MUCHO MEJOR.)

 **Will** \- jeje, ahora entiendo por qué estas 2 están tan avergonzadas (dije mientras miro a AB y SB, las cuales están tratando de no mirarme por la vergüenza)

 **SL** \- hahaha, si,… aún son muy niñas (dijo eso con un tono de creerse mayor, "…oye…, tu también tienes bastante rubor en las mejillas SL" le dije y as esta se le cayó la imagen de superioridad), que?, ¡no es cierto! (dijo tapándose la cara, y AB y SB se reían ahora, mientras SL hacia unos ruiditos de molestia)

 **Will** \- jejeje, bueno niñas…, creo que es hora de que vallan a casa (en eso escucho un gran ahhhhhhhhhhhh, de decepción por parte de ellas), pero antes quisiera que me dijeran algunas cosas, podrían? (y ellas responden "¡claro!" al mismo tiempo),… bueno… ustedes conocen a Zecora verdad?, saben si ella está en Ponyville?

 **AB** \- sí, se supone que íbamos a esperarla para ir a su casa, pero alguien (dijo esto viendo a SL con cara seria), dijo que no pasaría nada y que fuéramos sin ella (SL solo silbaba como si no fuera con ella el asunto)

 **Will** \- entiendo… (Entonces el pueblo acepta a Zecora…, eso me ubica mucho después de que las chicas obtengan los elementos,… que debería preguntar ahora…, ya lo tengo), y díganme niñas, saben si una boda se hizo recientemente? (ellas se quedan pensando)

 **SB** \- … ah, sí, mi hermana aún conserva el ramo que atrapo en la boda de Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence, creo que ha sido la última boda hasta ahora, porque preguntas?

 **Will** \- solo curiosidad… (Shining y Cadence ya están casados,… ósea que Chrysalis ya fue derrotada, pero… ya volvieron el Imperio de Cristal y el rey Sombra?..., mejor me adelantare un poco más… veamos… que puede ser relevante?… ¡claro!, pero… como pregunto esto…?)

 **SL** \- estas bien?, estas muy callado? (dice mientras me ve)

 **Will** \- cómo?, ah, bueno, es que, solo pensaba (muy bien creo que ya lo tengo),… ammm, niñas,… el nombre Discord, les suena de algo? (en eso veo como las 3 se exaltan un poco, se les nota algo de enojo… oh oh)

 **SL** \- ¡claro que sí, ese loco de remate causo muchos problemas cuando estuvo aquí!

 **AB** \- ¡es cierto, nuestra granja, nuestras manzanas, nuestro pueblo, y los animales, todo era un caos, sin mencionar que cuando volvió hizo que los castores inundaran el huerto de manzanas!

 **SB** \- ¡estoy de acuerdo, creo que deberían haberlo dejado como piedra en vez de intentar reformarlo!

 **Will** \- … (reformarlo… eso me ubica… ¡casi al final de la tercera temporada!), y… cuando intentaron reformarlo?

 **SB** \- hace como 3 días, por qué?

 **Will** \- no, por nada en realidad (hace 3 días eh?,… entonces… bien, se dónde estoy, ahora… que es lo siguiente… por supuesto, el viaje que harán para recibir a la presidenta de los juegos de Equestria,… ya habrá ocurrido?,… tendré que arriesgarme), otra cosa niñas… saben si de casualidad sus hermanas y amigas van a realizar un viaje, o si ya lo realizaron?

 **AB** \- ummm, pues no, la verdad no que yo sepa, y ustedes? (le pregunta a las otras 2)

 **SL** \- no, para nada, no que RD me haya dicho y tu SB?

 **SB** \- …, pues… creo que tal vez…, ah, sí, mi hermana me conto que recibió una petición por parte de la princesa Cadence para ir al Imperio de Cristal para…, para…, recibir a no sé quién de unos juegos (dice tratando de recordar)

 **Will** \- para recibir a la presidenta de los juegos de Equestria?

 **SB** \- si exacto,… pero como lo supiste? (pregunta desconcertada y las demás también ponen esa misma cara)

 **Will** \- porque… se muchas cosas (dice con una sonrisa burlona)

 **CMC** \- ¡OYE!, ¡NO ES JUSTO! (gritan las 3 al mismo tiempo)

 **Will** \- hahaha, lo siento niñas, pero como les dije, hay cosas que no puedo revelar (ellas ponen una cara roja de enojadas muy adorable abultando los cachetes, ME VAN A MATAR DE LA TERNURA), y dime SB, sabes cuándo harán ese viaje?

 **SB** \- (ella se tranquiliza y se pone a contar con sus dedos) bueno…, hoy es sábado… y luego…, será el lunes, pero no este lunes que viene, sino el de la próxima semana (me dice con una sonrisa)

 **Will** \- ya veo… a ver… entonces si contamos hoy sábado… ¿10 días antes del viaje?

 **SB** \- si exacto, pero… porque es tan importante ese viaje para ti? (me pregunto con duda)

 **Will** \- realmente el viaje no me preocupa, es solo que… digamos que quería ubicarme para saber en dónde estoy… (Pero esa respuesta solo hace que las 3 pongan cara de confusión), hay niñas, como les explico… (… está bien… solo un poco… solo a ellas…), está bien niñas,… les voy a contar un secreto, solo si prometen no decírselo a nadie, de acuerdo? (ellas sonrieron de oreja a oreja y gritaron "¡de acuerdo!"), pero no cualquier promesa, una Pinkie promesa, vamos díganlo (las 3 hacen los movimientos y dicen "con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo")

 **Will** \- muy bien,… escuchen niñas, recuerdan que les dije que sabía muchas cosas de su mundo (las 3 asintieron), en realidad… no solo se cosas de ahora, sino también cosas del pasado… y del futuro (ellas pusieron cara de asombro), si, por eso es que les hacia esas preguntas, para lograr saber en que "tiempo" me encontraba, entienden?

 **SL** \- ¡wow, entonces sabes más de lo que creemos?, ahora eres "casi" tan genial como RD!

 **AB** \- ¡esto es increíble!, ahora tiene mucho sentido, el cómo sabias nuestros nombres, el cómo savias de Zecora, el cómo sabias que teníamos hermanas… y apuesto que incluso sabes como se llaman mis hermanos, verdad? (yo sonrió y le respondo " Applejack y Big Macintosh"), WOW, lo sabía, lo sabias. (Dice mientras da brinquitos)

 **SB** \- ¡y también explica lo de la Pinkie promesa!, pero… que hacías en el bosque Everfree si sabias lo peligroso que era?

 **Will** \- realmente no esperaba aparecer hay, cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba en el suelo, recostado sobre un árbol y… bueno son detalles menores, pero el punto, es que quiera hablar primero con Zecora ya que… ella entiende por lo que estoy pasando… esto de ser un ser extraño,… ya saben (digo con un poco de tristeza,… y veo como ellas empiezan a poner caras tristes… ya están llorando otra vez?), niñas?, que les sucede?

 **AB** \- sniff, es que… nosotras… (No puede ni hablar bien)

 **SL** \- fuimos…, sniff… (Tampoco se le entiende nada)

 **SB** \- sniff, muy…, muy… (… esto ya me puso nervioso)

Sin previo aviso, las niñas corren hacia mí gritando "MUAAAAAAAAAAAJ" y me abrazaron entre las 3, ellas lloraban y decían cosas como "lo sentimos mucho", "fuimos unas tontas", "tú nos salvaste la vida y nosotras te juzgamos mal", " por favor no nos odies" "por favor perdónanos",… eso pudo conmigo…, yo abrase a las niñas y deje que mis lágrimas brotaran (solo que yo hace muchos años que ya no hago esos ruidos con la voz cuando alguien llora), pero… a pesar de eso… yo estaba sonriendo, y… me sentí… muy bien, la dulzura de estas 3 pequeñas, me recuerda un poco a… mi madre.

Tras un rato, yo corte el abrazo, seque mis lágrimas, las mire a los ojos y les dije "niñas, no sufran por eso, las perdono, jamás podría odiarlas, ustedes son como las hermanitas que nunca pude tener, siempre me alegraba verlas desde mi mundo, ustedes siempre lograban sacarme una sonrisa.

 **SB** \- de verdad? (me dice con una sonrisa y secándose las lágrimas)

 **AB** \- nosotras?, (me dice haciendo lo mismo)

 **SL** \- en serio? (también hace lo mismo)

 **Will** \- si, si y si, así que por favor, no lloren más, de acuerdo?

 **CMC** \- ¡de acuerdo! (dijeron alegremente)

Yo saco mi celular… son más de las 2:30 pm, y como se podrán imaginar, las niñas muestran interés en él, preguntas como "qué es eso", "que hace" y demás, pero antes de que sigan con la cadena de preguntas que suelen hacer, yo corto diciendo "no hay tiempo para explicarlo niñas, digamos que este aparato me dice la hora… y creo que ya es momento de que vallan a casa, sus hermanas estarán preocupadas"… otra vez esa expresión de "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" de decepción por parte de ellas.

 **Will** \- no estén tristes, podemos vernos mañana y… si quieren, pueden contarles a sus amigas, que me conocieron, por ahora yo estaré en este campo cerca del bosque, aun quiero esperar a Zecora para hablar con ella, aun no me siento listo para entrar al pueblo, así que por hoy no iré

 **AB** \- bueno… está bien…, te veremos mañana… Will (dice tranquilamente)

 **SB** \- sí, hasta mañana,… te voy a extrañar (dice con ternura y… rubor en sus mejillas?)

 **SL** \- igual yo, ¡quiero que me cuentes más cosas sobre tu mundo! (dice emocionada)

 **Will** \- jeje, si está bien (ellas se dan la vuelta y comienzan a caminar), ¡hasta mañana niñas, cuídense y pórtense bien, pequeñas revoltosas!

 **CMC** \- ¡hasta mañana Will! (ellas se alejan, hasta que ya no las veo, y yo me dispongo a caminar y explorar un poco este campo)

 **Will** \- … es realmente un lugar hermoso (me acerco al lago y tomo un poco de agua con las manos para beberla),… el agua esta… que raro, no tiene sabor, pero… es más deliciosa que la de mi mundo, por qué será?,… bueno, será un efecto de estar aquí en Equestria (tomo otro poco de agua y bebo)

Me dirijo hacia un árbol, me siento en el suelo y me recuesto sobre el a descansar, "que buen día hace hoy…, me pregunto qué ira a pasar ahora…" digo para luego cierro mis ojos unos momentos y meditar, "…que importa que no sea exactamente la misma Equestria que conozco, sigue siendo un lugar increíble,… solo espero que mi teoría de las diferentes dimensiones no tenga mucha influencia,… o si no, llegara un momento en el que tendré que liderar con…, bueno, prefiero no pensar en eso, ahora hay asuntos más importantes, como donde viviré y cunado conoceré a los demás…,… no lo sé…, pero por ahora, descansare un poco, ha sido un día muy agitado…", doy un suspiro, y me relajo…

… y algo me cae justo en la frente… en serio?, mi mala suerte me va a seguir hasta este mundo?

Saco mi celular otra vez y… ¡son las 4 pm!,… creo que dormí un buen rato sin darme cuenta…, veo al suelo y… fue una zanahoria lo que me cayo enzima…,… un momento…, las zanahorias no crecen en los árboles, ni siquiera aquí…, yo la tomo y veo a mi alrededor…, hay algunos animales mirándome…, pero no parecen estar asustados…, y veo como rápidamente, de entre ellos, viene corriendo hacia mí una ardilla, la ardilla sube por mi pierna hasta mi hombro… creo que esta… abrazando mi cara?,… un momento, "eres tú la ardillita que conocí en el bosque?", le pregunto mientras la tomo en mis manos, esta asiente con una sonrisa, "que bueno ver que estas a salvo pequeña", le digo y le doy un beso en la cabeza, la coloco en el suelo, pero esta se sube a mi estómago, parece que no quiere irse…, "… dime pequeña quieres quedarte conmigo?", le pregunto, y esta asiente felizmente, "…muy bien, puedes quedarte conmigo, nunca he tenido una mascota, así que no se si sabré cuidarte bien…, pero hará lo mejor posible…", la ardilla sonrió, subió hasta mi pecho y se acurruco hay…, "supongo que…, debería darte un nombre verdad?", le pregunto y esta me ve a la cara y asiente, "… pero, no sé si eres macho o hembra,… que eres", tras preguntar eso ella se tapa la cara con su cola, creo que de vergüenza…, "… si… definitivamente eres hembra, verdad?", le digo y esta se destapa y asiente, puedo notar el rubor en sus mejillas,

 **Will** \- jejeje, bueno… veamos…, un nombre…, ummm…, eres marrón clarito…, con la panista blanca…, ojitos color esmeralda?, eso es peculiar…,… ya se, que tal… **"Esmeralda"** (parece que le gusto, se puso a saltar de alegría sobre mi), hahaha, tranquila que me haces cosquillas… (Yo la tomo en mis manos y la acerco a mi cara), mucho gusto, mi pequeña Esmeralda (ellas me abrasa la mejilla), bueno, por lo menos ahora ya no estaré solo… (Me vuelvo a recostar sobre el árbol, y acaricio a Esmeralda, y así me quedo un rato…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **¿?** \- bueno… parece que le está yendo bien…

 **¿?** \- vez, te dije que no había por qué preocuparse, yo siempre elijo bien... (Dice con orgullo)

 **¿?** \- sí, claro, recuerdas aquella vez cuando… (No lo dejo terminar de hablar)

 **¿?** \- no, no digas nada… no me lo recuerdes… (Dice algo frustrada)

 **¿?** -haha, bueno, da igual, solo asegúrate de darle en Bits el equivalente al dinero que tenía…

 **¿?** -sí, sí, ya lo hago, no hace falte que me lo recuerdes… (Dice algo molesta)

 **¿?** \- a propósito, que método usaras para comunicarte con él?

 **¿?** \- cartas (…)

 **¿?** \- … cartas?

 **¿?** \- EEYUP…

 **¿?** \- … bueno, como quieras, me tengo que ir, no te tardes y has lo que te dije (se va, se va, se va, y se fue)

 **¿?** \- ¡que sí, que ya lo sé,… que molesto eres a veces! (dijo refunfuñando)

 **Primera persona, Will POV… otra vez**

… me despierto lentamente, Esmeralda está dormida sobre mi… se ve tan linda y tierna, yo observo la hora… 4:30 pm,… que debería hacer?,… podría pasar la noche aquí en el campo, no parece peligroso… (Estaba pensando en que hacer, cuando siento que… ¡otra zanahoria me callo encima!, veo hacia arriba para saber que pasa y… sobre el árbol,… ahí estaba el… ese demonio disfrazado de…)

 **Will** \- ¡Ángel! (el conejo al escucharme decir su nombre se sorprendió y baja rápido del árbol…, se coloca a una distancia que el considere segura, y me mira con ojos llenos de desconfianza,… un momento,… no me conviene llevarme mal con este problemático,… él podría ir con Fluttershy e inventarse algo para que crea que soy peligroso…,… piensa, piensa,… muy bien,… me arriesgare…, yo trato de calmarme y le hablo), ummm, hola Ángel, sé que debes estar muy confundido,… que soy yo?… y como se tu nombre?, pero… te aseguro que no te hare daño (él se me queda viendo y levanta una ceja, yo estiro mi brazo hacia él, pero él no se mueve…),… vamos Ángel,… tan solo te pido que me des un voto de confianza,… que dices amiguito? (Ángel aún no se mueve, pero su mirada cambia a una más relajada al ver a Esmeralda dormida sobre mi…,… el comienza a moverse lentamente hacia mí,… y finalmente, se sube a mi mano…), lo vez, no te hare daño pequeño (yo lo subo a mi pecho, lo pongo junto a Esmeralda y comienzo a acariciarlo,… parece ser que le gusta, como lo sé?, porque empezó a golpear mi pecho agitando varias veces su pata…), jejeje, y dime, aun desconfías de mí? (el me mira con una risa y niega con la cabeza), me alegra saber eso, por cierto, creo que ya deberías volver a casa, Fluttershy debe estar como loca buscándote (el asiente y se dispone a irse, pero antes…), ah, por cierto, tomo esto… (Yo le doy las 2 zanahorias y el me mira con una risa forzada y cara de vergüenza como queriendo decir "lo siento"), no te preocupes…, anda, ve con Fluttershy, yo estaré aquí hasta mañana… (Luego de decirle eso, él se va con las zanahorias en la boca), jeje,… no es tan malo…, solo es un travieso sin remedio… (Poco a poco mis ojos se vuelven a cerrar,… y… me duermo…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar: Biblioteca de Ponyville.**

Las Mane 6 estaban hablando sobre el día del viaje al Imperio de Cristal…

 **Twilight** \- asegúrense de hacer sus maletas unos días antes chicas, debeos llevar lo necesario, y asegurarnos de que todo salga bien… (Dice mientras chequea una lista que levita con su magia)

 **Applejack** \- descuida cubito de azúcar, ya verás que no pasara nada… (Dice con su típico asentó)

 **Rarity** \- ¡esto será emocionante, otra oportunidad para presenciar la belleza del imperio de cristal! (dice con mucha emoción)

 **Raimbow** \- ¡HA, eso es lo que te emociona, lo importante es que logremos que la inspectora elija el Impero de Cristal como la cede para los próximos juegos de Equestria! (dice con mucha ilusión)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡uy, uy ,uy, esto será muy divertido, están emocionadas?, yo si estoy emocionada, estoy tan emocionada que no quepo en mi de tanto emoción y es emocionante estar tan emocionada que…(dijo todo esto rápidamente mientras saltaba… hasta que Raimbow le tapo la boca)

 **Fluttershy** \- um, yo…, tendre que… buscar a alguien que cuide de Ángel… pero estaré lista para entonces…, digo…, eso creo… (Dice tímidamente)

 **Twilight** \- Spike, tu cuidaras la biblioteca mientras estoy fuera, de acuerdo?

 **Spike** \- ahhhhh (deja salir un suspiro de frustración), está bien Twilight…, pero aun no entiendo porque no me invitaron… (En eso se escucha a Owlowiscious decir "¡WHO!"), ¡a mí! (dice Spike señalándose)

Tras unos minutos… las puertas de la biblioteca se abren de golpe asustando a todos, quienes se voltean para ver qué pasa… y ven las CMC entrar algo cansadas y tomando aliento)

 **Applejack** \- por mis corrales, niñas, donde es el incendio?

 **Rarity** \- SB, estas bien tesoro?

Raimbow- oigan, que es lo que pasa, porque estaban corriendo?

 **AB** \- hermana…, yo…, te…, estuve…, buscando…, todo…, el…, día… (Dice mientras respira)

 **SB** \- Rarity…, yo…, también… (Lo mismo)

 **SL** \- y yo a ti, Raimbow Dash…, pero veo que están todas… entonces esto será más fácil, verdad chicas? (dice mientras ve a las otras 2, y la verdad, esta no esta tan cansada, ya está acostumbrada a correr)

 **Twilight** \- mas fácil?, que cosa niñas? (dice mientras arquea una ceja, y las chicas y Spike ponen atención)

Las 3 tomas aliento…, se miran ente ellas…, miran hacia las demás…, y…

 **CMC** \- ¡Conocimos una criatura que viene de otro mundo! (dicen con fuerza y emoción)

 **Mane 6… y Spike** \- … (…)… ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? (… solo traten de imaginarse esta escena…,… como la imagino yo…)

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Pues sí, nuestro queridísimo Will llego a una Equestria un poco diferente a la que se esperaba…, ahora veremos si Will tiene la "voluntad" de seguir adelante jejeje…,… (Sonido de grillo),… desgraciados.**

 **Ya saben cómo funciona, ustedes sugieren y preguntan lo que quieran, y yo contesto lo que se me pegue mi gana. XD**

 **El propósito de todo esto es divertirnos, no se queden callados, siempre aprecio la sinceridad por sobre todo… en fin.**

 **Hasta luego…**

 **(Cuuh, ra femm pa rana duu)**


	4. 20 mejor de lo esperado

**Nota: antes que nada, les informo que, mi libro, "LUNA DE PLUTON", ya está disponible en todas la librerías de Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay, Bolivia y Guatemala, se, que te va a encantar, muchas gracias.**

 **…Jajajaja,… que?, muchos en YouTube ya han parodiado a Dross, yo también quería hacerlo,… ya, en serio, nada nuevo que comentar,… averigüemos que le depara el destino a nuestro "Voluntarioso" amigo, así que…**

 **Pinkie- ¡Que siga la fiesta! (… eh?,… Pinkie?,… como te metiste en mis notas?), pues… (…sabes que…, creo que mejor no pregunto…, solo espero que no se te haga costumbre…), jijiji, lo siento (… en fin, sigamos divirtiéndonos,… pero antes…)**

 **Alerta: este capítulo puede provocarte diabetes debido al exceso de ternura y escenas emotivas, y al leer esto, has renunciado a demandarme…, ahora sí, sigamos divirtiéndonos.**

 **Capítulo 3: 20 % mejor de lo esperado.**

Las 3 tomas aliento…, se miran ente ellas…, miran hacia las demás…, y…

 **CMC** \- ¡Conocimos una criatura que viene de otro mundo! (dicen con fuerza y emoción)

 **Mane 6… y Spike** \- … (…)… ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? (… solo traten de imaginarse esta escena…,… como la imagino yo…)

Todos que quedaron en silencio unos segundos…, hasta que…

 **Rarity** \- (da un suspiro para tranquilizarse), SB tesoro, me sorprendiste por un momento…, hay otras formas de decir que vieron a un animalito que nunca hayan visto (dice con una risita)

 **Applejack** \- es cierto niñas, de verdad que no me esperaba que dijeran algo así, elijan mejor sus palabras para que no ocurran estos mal entendidos (todos se tranquilizaron al escuchar lo que Applejack y Rarity dijeron)

 **AB** \- ¿¡que, malentendidos!? ¡No, es en serio, es un ser de otro mundo! (…todos se quedan callados,… en eso Pinkie aparece junto a ella al inexplicable estilo Pinkie Pie… como lo hace?)

 **Pinkie** \- (le pregunta a AB a gran velocidad), uuuuhhhh, un ser desconocido?, en serio?, y dime como es, es pequeño?, es alto?, tiene cola?, le gustan los dulces?, le gustan las fiestas?, está aquí en Ponyville? (en eso Pinkie se da cuenta de…), ¡AAAHHH, es un nuevo amigo, tengo que apresurarme y hacerle una fiesta de bienvenido a Ponyville! (Pinkie ya estaba por salir corriendo… cuando RD la tomo de la cola y esta solo corría… en el aire?... en serio, como lo hace?,… esta se detiene), que pasa Dashie?, porque me detienes?, tengo que darme prisa para hacer su fiesta antes de que se haga más tarde.

 **Rainbow** \- tranquilízate Pinkie, en primera, ya son casi las 5:30 pm, y en segunda, ni siquiera sabemos que fue lo que las niñas vieron realmente,… pudo haber sido un animal del bosque (RD se va volando cerca de Applejack y Rarity, y al escuchar eso, Fluttershy se acerca a las niñas)

 **Fluttershy** \- niñas…, ammm…, tal vez, yo pueda ayudarlas a, saber qué tipo de animal era…, digo, si quieren (dice tímidamente…, pero AB le respondo diciéndole "pero Fluttershy, te aseguro que no es un animal"), ammm, bueno…, tal vez si me lo describen… (Dice ellas,… a lo que las niñas se miran entre ellas y suspiran de frustración,… y comienzan a hablar)

 **AB** \- está bien Fluttershy…, escucha, tenía brazos y manos (Fluttershy pone mucha atención y asiente con cada descripción)

 **SL** \- si y… ¡era muy fuerte y genial a pesar de estar un poco delgado!. (Dice con mucha emoción al recordar a la manticora y al pisotón)

 **SB** \- emmm…, ojos oscuros…, nariz…, boca…, cabello negro no tan largo, se paraba erguido… (Decía con dulzura y… un poco… sonrojada?)

 **SL** \- ¡no tenía garras, ni alas, ni cuerno… y era muy fuerte y genial! (dice con un poco más de emoción al recordar las historias que les conto)

 **AB** \- también tenía un mapa de Equestria y un… objeto muy raro en las espalda (dice confundida al recordando el bate)

 **SB** \- era muy amable…, muy dulce… (Dice con voz aún más tierna y… más sonrojada?,… oh oh…)

 **SL** \- ¡era tan alto como Applejack… y era muy fuerte y casi tan genial como Rainbow Dash! (dice eso ultimo con su emoción al máximo y alzando los brazos al aire con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos)

…tras eso, Fluttershy se quedó viéndolas sin saber que responder, las demás tampoco decían nada…, parece como si pensaran en lo mismo,… hasta que Twilight se acercó, y…

 **Twilight** \- … niñas (las CMC miran a Twilight),… yo…, por la manera en que lo describieron…, creo que…, solo vieron a…,… (…Twilight se debatía en, si decirlo, o no decirlo…, al final…, lo dijo…)… un pony de tierra…, que posiblemente fuese un explorador ya que tenía un mapa y herramientas que ustedes no conocen,… y fuerza… como resultado de su experiencia en la exploración… (… silencio incomodo…)

 **CMC** \- … (… más silencio incomodo…)… ¿¡QUE, CLARO QUE NO ERA UN PONY!?

… en eso, Rarity y Applejack dejaron salir una risa…y mientras se reían "jejeje, hay SB tesoro, tanto escándalo por un Pony nuevo en el Pueblo" decía Rarity viendo a su hermana…, "hahaha, es cierto AB, y yo que creía que estábamos lidiando con algún animal extraño" decía Applejack acariciando la cabeza de AB mientras esta solo inflaba los cachetes en señal de molestia…, "oigan chicas, no se rían…, esto sigue siendo un asunto serio…" dijo Rainbow…, y las otras la miraron con curiosidad… "si mi pequeña SL dice que este Pony es casi tan genial como yo, entonces es algo serio…, es más…, me están entrando ganas de ir a conocerlo" dice mientras se coloca junto a SL y pone su mano en su hombro…, y Pinkie vuelve a aparecer de la nada y… "ah, entonces no era un ser desconocido, solo era un pony común y corriente" dice mientras camina resignada hacia donde estaba antes… hasta que…, "… un momento… ¡esto significa que hay un nuevo pony en el pueblo, eso sigue siendo motivo de fiesta!" dice mientras trata de correr nuevamente hacia la salida… pero ocurre lo mismo que la vez pasada, Raimbow la sujeta de la cola y… bueno, ya saben lo que paso…,

 **Pinkie** \- Dashie?, que haces ahora?, tengo que ir a hacerle su fiesta de bienvenida al nuevo pony (dice Pinkie muy emocionada… pero)

 **Rainbow** \- Pinkie, ya te lo dije, es muy tarde… para cuando lo encontremos seguro que ya todos estarán dormidos, mejor espera hasta mañana…, podrías darle una fiesta de bienvenida y un desayuno (Pinkie lo pensó un segundo…)

 **Pinkie** \- uuuui, buena idea, seguro que le encantara…, y díganme niñas, saben dónde puedo encontrar a este pony? (pregunta muy entusiasmada)

…SL se separa de Rainbow un poco… AB y SB hicieron lo mismo…, las 3 las miraban un poco enojadas…

 **Fluttershy** \- ummm…, niñas?, porque esas caras? (pregunta un poco preocupada al mirar sus caras algo molestas)

 **AB** \- ¡ya les dijimos…, que él, no, es, un, pony! (dice con frustración)

 **Twilight** \- pero AB, todo lo que nos dijeron solo entra en la descripción de un pony (dice con seriedad)

 **SL** \- ¡es que no puede ser un pony…, él no tenía cola, ni orejas de pony, ni su cara se parecía a la de ningún pony (dice igual de frustrada…, y todas se asombraron un poco por lo que dijo)

 **Twilight** -… SL… estas segura de eso?,… lo analizaron bien? (dice algo incrédula… pero… pensativa…)

 **SB** \- si Twilight, y… tampoco tenía pelaje como nosotras, solo tenía cabello… (… es idea mía o… a SB es a la que más le molesta todo esto?,… porque será?)

 **Twilight** \- (sigue pensativa…),… y sus cascos?, tenía cascos? (…en eso las niñas se miraron entre sí,… se quedaron calladas… no sabían la respuesta), niñas?, que sucede?

 **AB** -… la verdad… es que…, no sabemos,… el usaba zapatos negros, así que nunca nos fijamos en eso, pero… estoy segura de que no tiene cascos, porque… él no es un pony Twilight…, por favor créenos… (Dijo con algo de tristeza…, Twilight aún seguía pensando…, no estaba segura si creerles…, y no recuerda haber leído de ningún ser que encajara con esa descripción…, pero…, debería desconfiar de ellas?)

 **Twilight** \- … (…), esperen todas aquí un momento (le dice al grupo con un tono serio, y se dispone a buscar algo, "a dónde vas Twilight le pregunta Spike"), a buscar unos libros Spike… (Dice para luego dirigirse a buscar un libro)

Pasan unos momentos, se puede notar la tristeza en la cara de las niñas… especialmente en SB,… Rainbow se coloca al lado de AB…

 **Rainbow** \- oye AB…, ahora más bien parece que nos estas describiendo a una especie de… mono lampiño sin cola

 **AB** \- ¿¡que!? ¡Él no es un mono! (dice alzando un poco la voz, y Rainbow se hecho un poco para atrás)

 **Applejack** \- wow, tranquila hermanita, no hace falta que te enojes, Rainbow no pretendía insultar (dice mientras se pone junto a su hermana)

 **AB** \- yo…, lo siento Applejack,… es solo que… el… (AB estaba deprimida…, trataba de hablar, pero no le salían las palabras… lo que si salió… fue una lágrima de su ojo)

 **Applejack** \- … no sé lo que sea este ser del que hablan,… pero…, me doy cuenta de que realmente le tienen aprecio… verdad? (dice mientras sonríe y limpia el rostro de AB…, y AB asiente a lo que dijo Applejack),… hay hermanita… yo…, no es que no te crea…, es solo que…, me cuesta creer que exista un ser que se parezca a un pony y a la vez tenga tantas diferencias…

 **AB** \- … lo entiendo Applejack (dice mientras la ve a los ojos), pero te juro que él es real (dice con firmeza)

 **SB** \- es cierto, hermana…, por favor créenos… (Le dice a Rarity,… y…Rarity y Applejack se miraron entre ellas, sin saber que pensar…, Raimbow se encontraba volando sobre ellas…, SL mira a Raimbow, y…)

 **SL** \- Raimbow Dash…, tu si nos crees… verdad? (dijo con un tono algo desanimado,… pero RD… no hallaba que decir, pero… Rarity, al ver a su hermanita algo decaída… decidió investigar un poco también… quien sabe… podría ser interesante…)

 **Rarity** -(pensó un segundo para saber que preguntar… y luego… pregunto lo obvio viniendo de ella)… dime SB… de casualidad… este ser usaba ropa también?

 **SB** \- pues… si, vestía… todo de negro…, camisa…, suéter…, pantalón…, zapatos…

 **Rarity-** oh…, santo cielo…, si ese ser realmente existe, debo decir que tiene un pésimo sentido de la moda (dice con su tono dramático y llevándose una mano a la cara como si fuera a desmallarse)

 **CMC** \- ¡QUE SI ES REAL! (gritaron las 3 al mismo tiempo con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza,… las demás reaccionaron a esto con sorpresa…, no se esperaban que las niñas se molestaran tanto…)

 **Pinkie** \- … niñas (las 3 voltean a ver a Pinkie),… yo si les creo, soy muy buena para saber cuándo alguien miente, y ustedes no han dicho mentiras, y veo que están muy seguras de lo que dicen, así que, aunque todo esto de un ser que parece pony pero que en realidad no lo es suena increíble, yo les creo…, además, ya deberíamos estar acostumbradas a ver cosas raras… cierto? (les decía con una risa,… al escuchar eso…, las 3 se empezaron a sentirse mejor y… se disculparon por haber gritado hace un momento…, parece que las palabras de Pinkie les llegaron a todos al corazón)

 **Applejack** \- (se acerca a AB y la abraza) aaaahhhh, tranquila terroncito de azúcar, entiendo como debes de sentirte, y… yo soy tu hermana, mi deber es escucharte y creer en ti…, te pido me perdones por no haberlo hecho (y con eso AB abrazo a su hermana y dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas,… incluso Applejack dejo salir algunas)

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity se dirige rápido hacia SB), Swee-tie Be-e-e-e-elle (dice llorando a su modo de Drama Queen mientras la abraza, o… más bien la asfixia), lo lamento tanto…, que clase de hermana soy al no confiar en la palabra de mi propia hermanita (esto sería tierno…, sino fuera por el hecho de que Rarity es muy dramática…, y SB se está asfixiando…)

 **Rainbow** \- (ella se acerca a SL, vuela por debajo de ella y la sube a sus hombros), si, tienen razón, como no confiar en nuestras 3 pequeñas aventureras, verdad? (dan un par de vueltas, y luego la coloca en el suelo…, SL ya estaba mucho más animada), además, quiero conocer a este ser, yo misma juzgare si merece el título de "casi tan genial como Rainbow Dash" (dice mientras hace su pose…, y todos comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Rainbow,… hasta que llego Twilight…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ummm, y dime…, pudiste encontrar algo Twilight?

 **Twilight** \- (deja salir un suspiro de frustración… típico de ella), no, nada, busque en cada libro de criaturas que habitan Equestria, pero no hay ninguno con una criatura que tenga esa descripción…

 **Spike** \- Twilight…, tal vez ellas tienen razón, y la criatura no es de Equestria… no lo crees? (dice mientras como una gema)

 **Twilight** \- … tal vez Spike,… solo talvez, pero… (En eso Twilight se percata de un detalle muy importante… como no se dio cuenta antes),… como no me di cuenta antes, niñas (ellas la miran), dijeron que la criatura era de otro mundo cierto? (ellas asienten), entiendo que pudieran decir que no fuese de Equestria, pero…, por que afirmaron que viene de otro mundo? (… hay un silencio en la habitación…, todas esperan que ellas respondan…)

 **AB** \- pues…, veraz…, él nos lo conto (todos reaccionaron con sorpresa, "se los conto?, entonces… ustedes interactuaron con él?" pregunta Twilight)

 **SL** \- pues claro, como crees que SB fue capaz de decir que él era amable y dulce (dijo mientras se reía de SB…, esto causo que SB se sonrojara como tomate…, AB también se empezó a reír…)

 **SB** \- ¿¡qué dices!? ¡Yo no dije eso! (dice sonrojada mientras parece estar enojada… hice un verso sin esfuerzo jejeje…, y así estuvieron un momento, ellas decían que si ella decía que no…)

 **Pinkie** \- jeje, de hecho si lo hiciste tontita ("tú también Pinkie, eso no es verdad" dice SB aun sonrojada), claro que sí, y si no me crees, sube unas cuantas paginas hacia arriba para que lo leas… (…,… "y eso que significa" pregunto Twilight), que?, ah, no, nada, nada …(dice agitando la mano… ignoremos eso…)

 **Twilight** \- … bueno, en fin,… suponiendo que el ser realmente viniera de otro mundo…, que más les dijo?, alguna razón del porque vino a Equestria?

 **AB** \- sí, nos dijo que se le presentó la oportunidad de venir, así que la tomo…

 **Twilight** \- …, que?, así nada más?, aun sin saber si podría volver a su mundo? (pregunto confundida)

 **SB** \- pues…, si,… es que…, parece que realmente quería irse de su mundo… ("porque?" pregunto Twilight ahora más intrigada), pues…, parece que no era feliz… (… Twilight se quedó en silencio un momento… "… entiendo,… pero…, aun así se arriesgó a venir a un mundo que no conoce… eso es muy raro no lo creen?" le dice Twilight a las niñas), ummm…, bueno…, es que… (… "es que… que?" pregunta Twilight)

 **SL** \- … ¡es que si conoce nuestro mundo,… y también a todas nosotras… y a Spike…! ("¿¡como dicen!?" pregunta Twilight impactada, y los demás también están impresionados), ¡si, es en serio…, él dijo nuestros nombres antes de que nos presentáramos!

 **AB** \- ¡si, y…, y también sabía que teníamos hermanas… incluso dijo los nombres de Applejack y Big Mac (Applejack tenía cara de sorprendida)

 **SB** \- … ¡uh, y también estaba buscando a Zecora…, es más, sabe mucho acerca de ustedes y las cosas que han hecho,… incluso sabía que Discord había sido reformado! (… silencio por unos segundos… y… "no puedo creer lo que escucho" dice Applejack, "ni yo, esto es muy extraño…" dice Rarity,… ambas voltean a ver a Twilight, la cual analizaba esto seriamente con un dedo en su barbilla "y… les dijo como es que sabe todo eso?" pregunta Twilight)

 **AB** \- … solo nos dijo que… desde su mundo podía vernos… (…al decir esto todas estaban algo confundidas, pero Twilight… seguía pensando y analizando…,… "supongo que… no les dijo como… verdad?" le pregunta a las niñas…, las CMC negaron con la cabeza… "…entiendo…" dijo Twilight)

 **Twilight** -…, chicas escuchen (todas le prestan atención),… estoy muy intrigada con respecto a este ser…, no creo que sea algo que debamos dejar pasar… así que…, si están de acuerdo conmigo, me gustaría que fuéramos personalmente a conocerlo… (Twilight mira el reloj…), sé que ya es muy tarde, pero… (… todas se miraban entre si algo inseguras…, pero…, "…si tú dices que es necesario cubito de azúcar, yo te acompaño" dice Applejack, "… si, puede que tengas razón cariño, tendre que posponer mi sueño de belleza, pero iré contigo" dice Rarity, "si, podría ser divertido, quiero conocer a mi competencia por la admiración de SL" dice Rainbow mientras baja y acaricia la cabeza de SL, "¡esto será muuuuuuuuuuuuuy, emocionante, claro que yo también voy!" dice Pinkie mientras da saltitos, "y tú?, que harás Fluttershy?, le pregunta Twilight…, "… ummm…, yo…, iría, pero…, tengo que volver a casa…, Angel debe estar preocupado y…)

No tuvo tiempo de completar la frase, ya que algo hiso ruido, y al ver todas hacia la ventana vieron a un conejo blanco, que entro hacia Fluttershy…

 **Fluttershy** \- ¡Angel!, (ella lo atrapa), ay Angel, viniste a buscarme porque no había vuelto a casa aun?, … lo siento (el conejo se acurruca en sus… su…,… ok, seamos honestos, ellas si tienen, por lo tanto no hay nada malo en decirlo…,… ¡dilo!,... ¡el conejo se acurruca en sus pechos, que por cierto de entre las Mane 6 ella tiene los más grandes… listo!,… pero él se sube a su hombro y empieza a murmurarle algo), … aha…, si…, entiendo…,… ¿¡en serio!? (Dice Fluttershy de golpe, lo que causa que las demás se sorprendan),… lo siento (dice apenada)

 **Applejack** \- no te disculpes terroncito, dinos, que te dijo?

 **Fluttershy** \- ah, sí, Angel dice que conoció a una criatura muy extraña en el campo, cerca del bosque Everfree…, dice que parecía un pony, pero…, que en realidad no lo era… (…todos guardaron silencio unos segundos… impacto en 3, 2, 1)

 **CMC** \- ¡LO VEN, SE LOS DIJIMOS! (gritaron las 3 con alegría y emoción)

 **Rarity** \- tú qué opinas querida?, crees que sea el mismo ser? (le pregunta a Twilight, a lo que ella responde "sería lógico que así fuera…, díganme niñas, ustedes lo vieron por última vez en el campo?" y ellas asienten con emoción),… bueno, parece que si es el mismo, entonces…, Fluttershy, vendrás con nosotras?

 **Fluttershy** \- ummm, no se Rarity…, yo… (En eso, Angel mira a Fluttershy a los ojos y le asiente, como queriendo decirle que fuera), yo…, está bien…, iré… (Dice abrazando al conejo)

 **Twilight** \- muy bien, chicas, en ese caso es mejor darnos prisa (dice mientras toma una bolsa de viaje y coloca un cuaderno en blanco, plumas y tinta), Spike, cuida la biblioteca mientras estoy fuera (Spike pone su garra en su frente como un soldado y dice "a la orden")

 **Rainbow** \- eh, Twilight, para que es todo eso que llevas? (pregunta con car de confusión)

 **Twilight** \- ¡bromeas, esta podría ser una oportunidad para investigar un nuevo ser, que emoción! (dice mientras aplaude con sus manos con una risa de emoción,… a lo que Rainbow contesto… "…cerebrito", Twilight se sonrojo de vergüenza por el comentario), en fin, apresurémonos antes de que el espécimen decida escapar

 **SB** \- ¡Twilight, él no es un animal, es un po…, digo…, es un… ser inteligente! (…recuerden que en Equestria no se dice persona, se dice pony)

 **AB** y **SL** \- … jijijijijiji (sus risitas se escuchaban muy claras… "que?" pregunto SB al ver esto),… te gusta… (… "¿¡que!?, ¡eso no es verdad!" dice SB muy sonrojada,… y volvió a comenzar la cadena de "que sí", "que no", y así durante unos segundo…, y finalmente…)

 **Twilight** \- bien, todas listas? (pregunto con muchas ganas de ver a este ser, todas asintieron ya preparadas), bien, vamos a conocerlo.

Y en eso, todas empezaron a salir de la biblioteca mientras Spike se despedía y les deseaba buena suerte, el dragón cierra la puerta y se dirige a descansar

 **Spike** \- que bueno, que nos dejaron fuera de esto no? (se escucha a Owlowiscious decir "WHO"), a nosotros… (Dice mientras señala al búho y a si mismo)

… devuelta con las chicas, ya se encontraban en camino hacia este nuevo ser…, obtendrá Twilight el resultado y las respuestas que desea?, Applejack se enterara de que es la favorita de este ser?, Rarity se desmallara al ver su ropa?, a Rainbow le entraran ganas de competir contra ese alguien "casi" tan genial como ella?, Pinkie tratara de ser su amiga y hacerle una fiesta?…,… esa pregunta fue en serio?, y Fluttershy… desconfiara de este ser?, o… acaso lo tratara como a un animalito del bosque?

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de… ¡Esto Será Diverti** … **"UN MOMENTO"! (…eh?,… quien grito?)**

 **Pinkie** \- yo lo hice, que crees que estás haciendo? (pues… cerrando el capítulo?) ¡que!, no, no, no, nada de eso, aún hay mucho por contar, apenas has escrito como la mitad esta ves (que?, pero…, es que… por ahora ya me quede sin ideas… y), lo entiendo, pero piensa en tus lectores, crees que ellos quieren ver una historia a medias? (pues… no, supongo que no, … y que hago?, soy nuevo en esto…), no te preocupes tontito, déjamelo a mí, yo les contare lo que pase jijiji, mientras tanto, tomate un descanso (bueno… supongo que está bien, haber, un momento, solo déjame ajustar esto… y…)

 **Primera persona, Pinkie Pie POV (Listo, todo tuyo)**

 **Pinkie** \- gracias (digo de repente mientras todas caminamos a través del pueblo… uy, hacer esto es divertido)

 **Twilight** \- eh?, gracias?, porque? (me pregunta Twilight confundida, mientras caminaba y escribía en su cuaderno todos los datos ya conocidos sobre la criatura que le íbamos diciendo en el camino,… deberás que hacer esto es muy divertido y gracioso)

 **Pinkie** \- que?, ah, no importa, solo pensaba en voz alta jeje…

 **Rainbow** \- no hagas caso, solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie (dice mientras vuela sobre nosotras)

 **Twilight** \- esta… bien…, (dice mientras vuelve a escribir… y luego vuelve a dejar de hacerlo), como sea, mejor cuéntennos un poco más sobre este ser niñas, hay alguna otra información?

 **AB** \- ammm…, bueno…, la verdad no…, digo… (Yo me acerco a AB al darme cuenta de algo)

 **Pinkie** \- un momento, nunca me respondieron si a él le gustaban los dulces… y las fiestas.

 **SL** \- pues la verdad, no estamos seguras si le gustan los dulces…, cuando le preguntamos que le gustaba comer, lo note… un poco nervioso, y solo dijo que él era…, era… (SL se voltea a ver a SB),… que fue lo que dijo que era? (le pregunta con cara de confundida)

 **SB** \- dijo que era…, onimoro…, ominoro…, orivono… (Ella se voltea a ver a AB), como fue que dijo? (AB responde "yo tampoco recuerdo bien")

 **Twilight** \- … (Tras pensar por un momento,… Twilight se detuvo de repente… y se podía notar algo de preocupación en su cara), ni-niñas (todas nos detuvimos y volteamos a verla), el… di-dijo que era…,…O-O-Omnívoro?

 **SB** \- si, exacto, pero…, porque tienes esa cara? (mis amigas estaban igual que Twilight, yo… realmente no me sentía muy preocupada…, las niñas sin embargo no entendían nada)

 **Fluttershy** \- (a ella también se le notaba nerviosa… pero Angel llamo su atención, ella lo vio a los ojos y él sonreía y negaba con la cabeza),… estas seguro Angel? (el conejo asintió),… está bien… si tú lo dices… (Twilight le pregunto "que sucede Fluttershy?, que te dijo?"),… pues…, Angel dice que está seguro que la criatura… no nos comerá… (Todas dejan salir un suspiro de alivio)

 **CMC** -… (…)… ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? (Uy, qué raro, un Déjà vu)

 **Applejack** \- upsi, es cierto, ustedes no lo saben niñas…

 **AB** \- saber?, saber qué Applejack?

 **SB** \- sí, que?, además… ¿¡porque pensaron que el sa las iba a comer!?

 **SL** \- emmm…, que… no pensamos nosotras también lo mismo cundo lo vimos? (tras decir eso, vemos como AB y SB se ponen rojas de vergüenza)

 **Rainbow** \- escuchen niñas, una criatura Omnívora, es una criatura que puede comer… **de-to-do** … entienden?

 **SB** \- … bueno…, y cuál es el problema?, eso significa que si podrá comer los dulces que le prepare Pinkie… no? (yo sonrió al escuchar eso… "¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!" grito en mi cabeza)

 **Rarity** \- si tesoro, pero…, es que… (A Rarity no le salían las palabras, "¿¡es que, que!?" dice SB casi como si estuviera… molesta?,… eso es raro…), pues…

 **Twilight** \- … yo se los digo chicas,… niñas, escuchen, (ellas voltean a verla),… el que él pueda comer de todo…, significa que…, puede comer dulces, frutas, vegetales, y… carne…

… tras decir eso, veo como las niñas… se sorprenden un poco, pero…, se calman por alguna razón…

 **Twilight** \- … lo entienden ahora niñas?,… el por qué estábamos preocupadas… (Las niñas se miraron entre si algo serias…)

 **AB** \- …, si, lo entendemos Twilight,… pero…, ya lo dijimos antes, él no le hará daño a nadie… de verdad (dice un poco cabizbaja, Applejack la mira,… pone su mano en su hombro, le sonríe y le dice "esta vez, hare lo correcto y confiare en ti hermanita", AB le devuelve la sonrisa)

 **SL** \- es cierto, no hay forma en que él tenga malas intenciones, él es casi… ¡no!, él es tan genial como tu Rainbow Dash (dice mientras la ve con cara seria,… y Dashie se queda sorprendida, y deja salir una risita, "bueno…, ahora se puso más interesante, definitivamente quiero conocerlo" dice mientras hacen lo mismo que Applejack y SL)

 **SB** -… el no lastimaría a ningún pony,…jamás lo haría,… él es… muy amable… (Dice algo… triste?, no estoy segura de que cara está poniendo SB, es extraño, es como una mezcla entre tristeza y… un bonito recuerdo…, ella voltea a ver a su hermana) Rarity, tú también confías en nosotras verdad?

 **Rarity** \- eh, pues…, claro SB, eres mi hermanita, y dije que confiaría en ti… (Dijo eso con una sonrisa…, pero…, yo soy experta en sonrisas, y… esa sonrisa…, me parece muy… forzada)

 **Pinkie-** vamos chicas, se va a hacer más tarde, y debemos llegar antes de que esté considerando la remota posibilidad de querer irse a otra parte… además, no debemos juzgar antes de conocer,… ya olvidaron lo que paso con Zecora?

 **Twilight** \- … tienes razón Pinkie…, en fin, hay que seguir (y entonces continuamos avanzando…)

El transcurso del camino ya estaba más tranquilo,… pero yo, podía sentir una ligeeeeeeeeeeeeera tención,… y finalmente, tras varios minutos de caminata, pude ver de dónde provenía…

 **Rarity** \- … (veo como Rarity se acerca mas a AB…, de hecho ahora está caminando justo a su lado… demasiado junto en realidad),… ammm, esto… SB cariño…

 **SB** \- um?, que pasa hermana? (le dice mientras camina y voltea a verla)

 **Rarity** \- pues…, yo… quisiera pedirte un favor…, te importa? (dice algo nerviosa y… preocupada?)

 **SB** \- no, para nada, que cosa? (le dice tranquilamente)

 **Rarity** \- bu-bueno, te… molestaría…, quedarte junto a mi… hasta que todo esto termine?,… ("… uy… Rarity, no deberías haber dicho eso…" pienso y pongo una cara de que sé que es lo que va a pasar…)

 **SB** \- … (veo como SB, tras escuchar eso, poco a poco pone una cara seria y sin animo…, se detiene de repente, lo que hace que todos nos detengamos), ¿¡que, por qué quieres que haga eso!? (Dice con un tono sorprendido… pero, la verdad es que creo que ella tiene una muy buena idea del porque…)

 **Rarity** \- bu-bueno, es solo po-por… (No encontraba las palabras… o más bien no quería decirlas)

 **SB** \- ¿¡por, que!? (Dice confrontándola)

 **Rarity** \- solo es… por un poco de protección, nada más jeje ("¿¡protección!?" dice SB casi gritando, "¡lo sabía, tu no confías en mí!" dice molesta y triste), que, no, no, no tesoro, claro que si confió en ti (dice con un tono algo dudoso)

 **SB** -… entonces… no confías en el… (Dice deprimida… y Rarity se quedó callada… con una cara algo avergonzada y de no querer responder eso…), sniff, no lo puedo creer, no haces más que juzgarlo mal… (Dijo empezando a llorar)

 **Rarity** \- … SB… tesoro… yo…, lo siento… es que… me preocupo por ti… (Dijo preocupada y triste y tratando de tomar de la mano a SB… pero)

 **SB** \- ¡no me toques! (ella aparta la mano de Rarity y esta se asusta un poco),…, sniff, tú no sabes nada sobre el…, ninguna de ustedes (dice viéndonos a todas con lágrimas en los ojos… y nosotras… bajamos un poco la cabeza… porque… ella tiene razón en eso…), él es bueno, él es amable, él es dulce,… ¡él no nos haría daño, y menos después de salvarnos la vida! (al escuchar esto, todas reaccionamos de susto y sorpresa a la vez)

 **Rarity** \- her-hermanita, q-que quieres decir con… (Rarity trataba de acercarse otra vez a ella… pero)

 **SB** \- ¡quiero decir, que mis amigas y yo no estaríamos aquí de no ser por él, me escucharon?,… ¡WILL, NOS, SALVO! (fue lo último que dijo… o más bien grito, antes de salir corriendo rápidamente mientras lloraba…, y creo saber a dónde se dirige…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡Swee-tie Be-e-e-e-elle! (grito Rarity a su manera dramática extendiendo su brazo, al ver a su hermanita correr triste y enojada), ¡por favor vuelve!, ¡lo siento tanto hermanita! (y de pronto saco un sofá y se desplomo en llanto dramático sobre el), ¡muaaaaaaaaaaj!, ¡por favor perdóname Sweetie Belle! (…sip, totalmente dramático a su manera)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡iré por ella! (dijo antes de prepararse para volar rápido, pero yo la sujeto de la cola impidiéndoselo… jijiji, venganza), Pinkie que haces, que no ves que se está alejando cada vez más…

 **Pinkie** \- si, lo sé, pero debemos darle un tiempo para que se calme ("pero… y si está en peligro?" me dice Dashie), descuida…, seguramente va directo hacia… Will,… creo que así se llama el ser que buscamos, te aseguro que estará a salvo (le digo sonriendo, "… bueno…,… si tú lo dices…" me responde Dashie y se para en el suelo)

 **Fluttershy** \- oh…, pobrecita SB,… realmente debe de apreciar mucho a… Will,… pero…, no puedo evitar sentirme…, solo un… poquito… preocupada (dice a su manera tierna de hablar…, y entonces mira su conejo), dime Angel…, crees en serio que SB estará bien? (todas vemos como el conejo comienza a susurrarle cosas al oído… excepto Rarity que aún está haciendo su drama…),… aha,… si,…en serio?,… de verdad?,… ¿¡que!? (Eso último lo dijo con sorpresa, todas, y esta vez también Rarity reaccionamos)

 **Applejack** \- que pasa dulzura?, que te sorprendió tanto?

 **Fluttershy** \- escuchen esto chicas (todas prestamos atención), Angel dice que hablo con algunos animales, y estos le dijeron que ese ser bípedo los salvo a todos de unos Timberwolves dentro del bosque Everfree ("¿¡en serio!?" dijimos todas al mismo tiempo), si,… y también…

 **Rarity** \- sniff…, y también?, (decía mientras aun lloraba)

 **Fluttershy** \- algunos…, vieron como el…, salvo a 3 niñas… de una manticora… (Dijo esto mientras veía a AB y SL)

 **Twilight** \- (… todas mirábamos a AB y SL, estaban algo nerviosas…),… niñas, tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo que aún no nos han contado, verdad? (decía Twilight seriamente)

 **AB** \- pu-pues,… nosotras… (Le costaba hablar…, "hermanita…, te prometo no enojarme, pero deben decirnos que paso…", dijo Applejack algo seria pero comprensiva)

 **SL** \- … vamos AB, tenemos que decirles… ("… está bien, tienes razón…" respondió AB), escuchen chicas (todas prestamos atención), esto fue lo que ocurrió…

 **Primera persona, Will PO… (¡Oye, espera, me estaba divirtiendo!),… lo siento Pinkie, pero ya debo cambiar el ángulo (ahhhhh, no es justo…),… no estés triste Pinkie…, mira, te prometo que la próxima vez que te toque te daré más tiempo, de acuerdo? (…,…Pinkie promesa?), si, con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo (¡hecho! Jijiji), jeje, bueno…, en que me quede?,… ah, sí, Primera persona, Will POV.**

 **Will** \- … (…siento que alguien me toca…)… (…aun lo siento…)… (Dejo salir un gran bostezo y… abro mis ojos lentamente…)… (Lo primero que veo al abrir mis ojos es a Esmeralda que sigue dormida sobre mi pecho… se ve tan tierna)… te vez tan tierna mi pequeña…

 **¿?** \- una ardilla muy linda es sin dudar…, y sin miedo, sobre ti la he visto descansar… (Escucho a alguien decirme)

 **Will** \- (yo levanto mi cabeza,… y veo sentada frente a mí a…), Zecora (… esta al escuchar que dije su nombre se pone de…pie?,… casco?,… se levanta y ya…), ups… (…Yo también me pongo de pie mientras sostengo a Esmeralda para que no se caiga, esta se despierta, deja salir un bostezo y se coloca sobre mi hombro), ummm, yo…

 **Zecora** \- … un ser como tu jamás he conocido,… más sin embargo no te considero un peligro, pues los animales son fáciles de asustar,… y a esa ardilla de ti no veo escapar (dice tranquilamente mientras señala a Esmeralda)

 **Will** \- … si, es que se encariño conmigo (digo mientras acaricio a Esmeralda),… te aseguro que no lastimare a ningún pony…, ni a ningún animal (le digo sonriendo,… y,… ahora que analizo mejor a Zecora…, su altura parece de… 1.65 m si no me equivoco…, ella viste una ropa que le da un aire… africano?,… usa su típica capa con capucha de color marrón tiene una falda del mismo color que va desde su cintura pero no llega a las rodillas, una camiseta también del mismo color, sin mangas que no llega hasta su ombligo,… de hecho…, le hace resaltar un poco… sus…,… bla-bla-bla, en fin "valla, hace un tiempo que no digo eso,… supongo que un habito no se quita con facilidad" pensé,… también tenía sus aretes dorados y su collar dorado y um brazalete dorado en su brazo derecho, muy cerca de su hombro)

 **Zecora** \- escuchar eso me alegra mi joven amigo,… y esperaba poner tener un charla contigo…

 **Will** \- claro…, en realidad…, yo también esperaba poder hablar contigo sobre algo… si no estás muy ocupada…

 **Zecora** \- he estado todo el día en el pueblo, para muchos materiales encontrar, y te encontré dormido mientras iba de camino a mi hogar…, más supongo que no hará daño un poco más esperar…

 **Will** \- de verdad agradezco tu tiempo…, en este momento…, eres en quien más puedo confiar Zecora

 **Zecora** \- jejeje,… veo que lo que sentí respecto a ti es verdad,… me conoces de alguna forma…, y apuesto que sabes muchos más en realidad…

 **Will** \- … sí, es cierto…, bueno…, sentémonos y hablemos… y te diré lo que pueda decirte,… de verdad necesito tu consejo…, me ayudaras?

 **Zecora** \- me parece bien, por supuesto que te ayudare, pero antes, tu nombre quisiera saber

 **Will** \- claro, me llamo Will (le extiendo mi mano)

 **Zecora** \- es un placer (dice mientras me toma de la mano y nos saludamos)

…Zecora y yo nos sentamos a hablar…, debimos de haber pasado poco más de media hora hablando, ella era muy comprensiva con lo que le decía…, comencé por decirle que mi especie se llama humana,… no le oculte que podía comer carne…, y… no le costó mucho asimilar que yo era un ser de otro mundo, y que sabía muchas cosas del pasado, del presente y del futuro porque podía ver a Equestria desde mi mundo,… por supuesto no se molestó en que le dijera que no le contaría las cosas del futuro, más bien me dijo que esa era una sabia decisión, y que tampoco debía decírselas a nadie,… en cierto momento…, yo…, le pregunte a Zecora sobre porque en su ropa no se marcaba ese símbolo extraño que tenía en sus… costados…,… Zecora se puso roja de la vergüenza y me pregunto que como sabía yo de ese símbolo?, que nunca se lo había mostrado a nadie,... que si… yo podía ver a algún pony en momentos privados?,… rápidamente le conteste que no se confundiera, que en realidad, las versiones que yo conocía de ellas, eran como los ponys en mi mundo,… porque si, también le había contado que esta Equestria tenía, lo que en mi mundo se conoce como ponys antropomórficos y que en mi mundo los ponys eran animales también…, realmente no tenía por qué ocultarle casi nada a Zecora…, ella se tranquilizó y al escucharme… y me explico, que la magia de las CM (Cutie Marks) permite que se puedan ver en la ropa,… pero que la marca que ella tenía… no era una CM,… debí saberlo… era ten obvio, ella es una Cebra no una pony…, me disculpe con ella muy avergonzado, y ella solo dejo salir una risa y me decía que no me preocupara… pero que por favor no le dijera a nadie…

 **Will** \- y… bueno, básicamente así es como se todo eso (le dije ya terminando mi explicación)

 **Zecora** \- ummm, una historia muy interesante ciertamente, y que confiaras en mi para contármelo debo agradecerte (me dice sonriendo)

 **Will** \- jeje, no hace falta, en mi mundo, muchos de los que han visto Equestria te consideran la mejor chaman de todos, por eso sabía que podía contar contigo,… en serio Zecora, tienes como millones de fans (le dije con una risa)

 **Zecora** \- (ella se sonrojo un poco y dejo salir una risita), oh…, valla… no sé qué decir…, es… inesperado lo que acabo de oír…

 **Will** \- jejeje,… bueno en fin, te agradezco mucho por ser mi apoyo en esto Zecora

 **Zecora** \- no hay de que, mi joven amigo (… yo saco mi celular y veo que son poco más de las 6 pm…, me pregunto qué hare hasta mañana… supongo que lo ya planeado…), ummm,… es un curioso artefacto el que hay tienes, pedo preguntar que función posee?

 **Will** \- ah, esto?, se llama celular, sirve para comunicarnos a largas distancias, también podemos ver la hora del día y… bueno la verdad son muchas funciones,… lástima que se quedara sin energía en algún momento… (Dije dejando salir un suspiro)

 **Zecora** \- bueno… en ese caso úsalo sabiamente, hasta que un modo de sustituir la energía encuentres… (Me dice para luego ponerse de pie…), en este momento debo regresar a mi hogar, pero, si me necesitas, libre eres de venirme a visitar.

 **Will** \- gracias amiga, eso hare…, por cierto Zecora…, ya que eres experta en pociones…, crees conocer alguna que me quite la necesidad de comer carne…, como te podrás imaginar, yo sabía que debía dejar de hacerlo si decidía venir aquí…

 **Zecora** \- ummm…, talvez…, algo pueda hacer…, pero requiriera de varios ingredientes…, no es fácil, el cambiar todo el metabolismo de un ser…

 **Will** \- entiendo…, supongo que eso significa que tendre que esperar un buen rato… cierto? (ella me asiente seriamente),… no importa, esperare,… todo sea por una mejor vida aquí (le digo alegremente)

 **Zecora** \- eres realmente alguien muy noble mi joven amigo, para mi será un placer ayudarte, pero por ahora me despido (yo le respondo "si, gracias de nuevo, cuídate amiga, hasta luego")

(Nos dimos la mano y nos despedimos… pero,… escuchamos un ruido que venía corriendo hacia nuestra dirección, eran como… llantos?, yo no me arriesgue a que alguien me viera, así que me subí al árbol con Esmeralda sobre mi hombro y me oculte entre las ramas, Zecora al parecer se quedó esperando a que el responsable del llanto apareciera,… yo me quede hay observando… y… el responsable del llanto se hizo presente… era SB…,… ella está corriendo, pero como tiene las manos en sus ojos no ve bien y… choca con Zecora, y SB cae al piso)

 **SB** \- sniff, auch…, eso dolio… (Dice mientras llora, se soba las nachas y se levanta)

 **Zecora** \- me disculpo por eso pequeña SB, pero porque estas llorando se puede saber? (dice mientras la ayuda a limpiar sus lágrimas)

 **SB** \- yo…, es que…, sniff…, conocí a alguien… y, sniff… (Honestamente… me daba tanta lastima verla así…)

 **Zecora** \- mi pequeña, te debes de tranquilizar, para que así me puedas contar (… "SB se quitaba las lágrimas que le quedaban…, "…está bien…" le dijo…)

SB se tranquilizó… y comenzó a explicarle todo a Zecora…, yo escuchaba mientras estaba en el árbol…, no sabía que me tuviera tanto aprecio…, ni que le afectara tanto esto…, pasaron unos pocos minutos y ella término de contar…, siento como algo se mete en el bolsillo de mi suéter… era Esmeralda…, no sé por qué lo hizo, pero… parece estar cómoda…

 **SB** \- Zecora…, tu si me crees verdad…, que él no es peligroso? (dice viéndola a los ojos)

 **Zecora** \- por supuesto que sí, pequeña SB… (Dice mientras deja salir una risita…)

 **SB** \- eh?, porque te ríes?, (pregunta muy extrañada)

 **Zecora** \- … pues veras…, no solo te creo, sé que es verdad… (Le dice sonriéndole)

 **SB** \- que?, lo sabes?, de verdad Zecora?, cómo? (dice algo emocionada)

 **Zecora-** jejeje, pues…, resulta que… (No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, a lo lejos se podía escuchar cómo se acercaban varios seres gritando el nombre de SB)

Yo me veo a como se acercan y… oh… mi… dios,… ¡son ellas!, ¡realmente son ellas!, yo estaba emocionado,… pero aun así no me atrevía a bajar del árbol aun, quería observar que pasaría,… jejeje, en cierto modo es to es muy divertido,… ellas siguen acercándose hasta llegar cerca del árbol donde estoy, y pudieron observar a SB cerca de Zecora

 **Twilight** \- Zecora, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí (le dice mientras la saluda)

 **Zecora** \- si algo en mi vida he aprendido, es que no hay coincidencias, sino destino (le responde, Twilight deja salir una risita y se fija en SB que esta junto a Zecora)

 **Twilight** \- SB…, nosotras… ("no" dice SB sin dejarla hablar, sujetándose de Zecora), pero…, es que…, Zecora, podrías ayudarme? (le pide poniendo las manos en forma de súplica)

 **Zecora** \- estoy al tanto de toda la situación, SB me ha contado todo, y también el porqué de su enojo…

 **Applejack** \- entonces… sabes de la criatura que parece pony?

 **Rainbow** \- y de que come carne?

 **Fluttershy** \- y… que salvo a los animales?

 **Rarity** \- y que viene de otro mundo?

 **Pinkie** \- y que… oigan no es justo, ustedes todo lo importante (dice inflando los cachetes de enojo)

 **Zecora** \- jejeje, si todo eso y mucho más…, y tal como dice SB, un peligro no ha de representar…

 **Twilight** \- entonces… conociste a la criatura? (Zecora asiente…, Twilight voltea a todos lados, pero lo único que ve es el campo en un ambiente de atardecer…), pero donde esta?, no lo veo por ningún lado (en eso SB se da cuenta de que es verdad, y se preocupa, ella recuerda que él dijo que estaría aquí…, SB se separa de Zecora y comienza a buscarlo con la mirada, cerca del lago, en el campo abierto…, pero nada…, eso la hace poner un poco deprimida…, y sus amigas AB y SL se acercan a ella para abrazarla, como queriendo decir "nos tenías preocupadas" y "no te preocupes… el volverá")

 **Zecora** \- (ella veía como todas miraban en los alrededores,… pero no había señal del ser misterioso), chicas, escuchen (todas prestaron atención a Zecora), el ser que buscan, según él me ha contado, se llama humano, y… ("¡espera un segundo!" grito Twilight mientras rápidamente sacaba su cuaderno y anotaba eso… "humano, listo… jeje, lo siento" dijo de vergüenza), como les iba diciendo, él está aquí mismo, pero se está escondiendo, de hecho, nos esta observando…

 **Rainbow** \- y porque se esconde de nosotras?, acaso planea su movimiento para atacarnos? (dice suponiendo lo peor, las CMC escucharon eso y le pusieron una cara de "no hables así" a Rainbow)

 **Applejack** \- no lo creo Rainbow, no creo que después de haber salvado a unos animales de unos Timberwolves y haber rescatado a las niñas de una Manticora, sea un ser malo,… yo si le daré la oportunidad (dice con firmeza…, la verdad,… hizo que me sonrojara al escuchar eso…, no por nada es mi favorita jeje)

 **Pinkie** \- pero dónde está? (y tras decir eso, al más puro estilo Pinkie, ella comienza a buscarme de manera que en un segundo está viendo a un lado, al siguiente a otro, al siguiente… bajo tierra, al siguiente tiene la cabeza metida en el lago, y así…, hasta que se rinde y vuelve donde estaba antes… pero… realmente se rindió?), ¡vamos, sal de tu escondite, no puedo esperar más, quiero conocerte, quiero hacerte una fiesta, quiero que seamos amigos, quiero saber por qué te escondes en ese árbol mientras piensas que alguna de nosotras podría hacerte daño, te aseguro que no lo haremos! (dice eso mientras señala el árbol donde…,… espera…,… ¿¡COMO, SUPO QUE ESTOY AQUI!?)

 **Twilight** \- entonces… ¿¡esta sobre este árbol, estas segura Pinkie!? (dice ansiosa)

 **Pinkie** \- sipi (responde sonriendo, las niñas al oír esto pusieron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acercaron lo más que pudieron al árbol, y empezaron a saltar de emoción y a decirme cosas mientras todos veían)

 **AB** \- ¿¡Will, estas hay arriba!?

 **SL** \- ¡baja por favor, ellas quieren conocerte!

 **SB** \- ¡demuéstrales que no eres peligroso!

 **SL** \- ¡quiero que vean lo genial que eres!

 **SB** \- ¡quiero que vean lo bueno que eres!

 **AB** \- ¡quiero que vean lo raro que eres! (… las 3 dejaron de saltar y SB y SL se quedaron mirando a AB),… que?, su apariencia es muy rara, saben que es verdad… (Todas rieron un poco por ese comentario)

… que debo hacer,… debería,… pero si…,… Dios, por favor dime si me quedo aquí arriba o bajo

 **CMC** -¡Will, no te quedes hay arriba, por favor baja!

 **Will** \- (… emmm,… gracias Dios…), niñas (ellas escuchan mi voz y dejan de saltar, pero aún tienen esas caras de emoción), ya bajo…

Bajo del árbol de un salto y caigo de pie sin esfuerzo… en serio que se han incrementado mis habilidades…, puedo ver a las Mane 6 a una distancia de más o menos un metro de mí,… y tienen una cara de sorprendidas… que no me sorprende…, rápidamente las niñas se abalanzan sobre mí,… por suerte no me caí,… y empezaron a decir cosas como "¡Will, que bueno verte, te extrañamos, nos tenías preocupadas!" y demás…, ellas se separan de mí, se dan vuelta, se miran entre ellas sonriendo, miran a las demás… y…

 **CMC** \- ¡les dijimos que era real! (… las demás aún no saben que decir, y Zecora dejo salir una risa)

 **Twilight-** … tenían razón niñas… lamentamos no haber creído en ustedes desde el principio (dice mientras me ve de arriba abajo, analizándome),… ¡que piensan chicas?, están tan impresionadas como yo! (dice con emoción)

 **Pinkie** \- claro que sí, solo mírenlo, (de pronto ella me hace algo parecido a lo que pasó cuando Pinkie conoció a Twilight en Equestria Girls,… y vuelve a donde estaba), jijiji, eres muy rarito, pero se te nota que eres bueno…

 **Will-** ammm…, gracias? (creo que hay un poco de tensión aquí,… que puedo hacer para romperla?)

 **Twilight** \- ¡definitivamente valió la pena, a ser a un lado mis ocupaciones para poder verte con mis propios ojos! (dice aun con emoción mientras escribe en su cuaderno… espera…, ya sé cómo romper la tención…)

 **Will** \- ocupaciones?, como cual, meterte de cabeza en un libro? (…digo de repente… y… todas empezaron a reírse en voz baja, excepto Rainbow, esa si no se contenía para nada, mientras que Twilight, se sonrojo y dejo salir su risita de vergüenza…)

 **Rainbow** \- hahahahaha, acertó…, si…, creo que me caes bien (…perfecto, esto está saliendo bien, ya no hay tanta tensión)

 **Rarity** -… ay,… pero que horror,… creo que voy a desmallarme,… nunca he visto algo tan horrible (…ok… me da igual,… siempre fuiste mi menos favorita…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ummm…, Rarity…, no crees que eso fue un poco cruel, digo…, sé que es diferente… pero… (Dice tímidamente mientras me ve…)

 **Rarity** \- (advertencia, introduzca música dramática de súper héroe aquí) que?, ah no, no, no, no, tesoro, no hablo de él, hablo de toda esa ropa en un tono negro…, sin vida, sin color, y esta toda llena de polvo…, quizás aún estoy impresionada por el hecho de ver a este nuevo ser, pero no permitiré que eso interfiera con mis habilidades de diseñadora, ni tampoco que el pobrecito ande por ahí así (ella me ve y me señala), tesoro te voy hacer unas ropas tan finas que ya no tendras que usar eso nunca más… (… listo apaguen la música,… tal vez no eres mi menos favorita,… tal vez)

 **Will** \- pues…, te lo agradezco (… espera… conociéndola…, creo que ya sé que hacer para que me pierda el miedo jejeje…, me acerco a ella lentamente, puedo notar algo de inquietud en su cara, es más bien inseguridad, no miedo…, yo le extiendo mi mano,… y ella, como es una "dama" entiende el mensaje,… ella extiende la suya, yo la tomo… y…, in traduzca voz tierna aquí),… en verdad te agradezco por tu generosidad, por favor, te pido que no me temas, jamás podría lastimar, a una hermosa dama de tan buen corazón como usted…, señorita Rarity… (Y yo beso su mano)

 **Rarity** \- (¡hahahaha, por dentro yo reía con fuerza!, ¡funciono mejor de los esperado!…, a Rarity dejo de temblarle la mano, lo que significa que dejo de temerme, pero más que eso, ella estaba más roja que un semáforo, una manzana y un tomate juntos, ella empezó a hacer ese ruidito suyo de "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" mientras agitaba su otra mano frente a su rostro como si le faltara el aire, y mientras lo hacía…), oh por Celestia…, y yo fui tan tonta para creer que podrías hacerle daño a mi hermanita, cuando en realidad… eres todo un caballero…, tan amble y dulce… tal y como dijo SB… (Decía todo con ese tono que pone cuando alguien que le llama la atención la trata como a una dama…, y las CMC dejaron salir una risita al escucharla…, yo me separo de ella y la dejo tocándose las mejillas del sonrojo…)

 **Rainbow** \- (Rainbow no paraba de reír por la escena… hasta que bajo y me hablo sin miedo…), hahahaha, lo que decían las niñas era verdad…, realmente nos conoces, supiste muy bien como es Twilight y cómo tratar con Rarity, bien hecho amigo (me dice mientras se reía y me pone su mano en mi hombro) hey…, creo que ya me caes bien, y SL no dejaba de repetir lo fuerte que eres…, no te ofendas, pero estas algo… flaco…

…ok, hay 3 cosas que no soporto…

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pueden adivinar cuáles son esas 3 cosas, antes de seguir leyendo?**

Uno, que le hagan daño a mis seres queridos. Dos, que me hagan preguntas y no me den tiempo de responder. Tres, que me digan que me veo flaco.

 **Will** \- … tu crees? (le digo con un tono serio… "ammm, pues…" creo que no haya que responder),… júzgalo tú misma… (Le digo, ella se me queda viendo…, to levanto mi pierna…, las CMC se dan cuenta de lo que voy a hacer, se tapan los oídos,… y… ¡ **PISOTON**!)

 **Rainbow** \- WOOOOOW, (el pisotón provoco un estruendo muy fuerte, hice que retrocediera volando del susto…, se quedó viendo el huella, que más bien parecía hoyo con la boca abierta… igual que todas…, luego se me acerca volando, se coloca frente a mí…y), … eso… fue… ¡ASOMBROSO! (me dice alzando los brazos y se me queda viendo con una sonrisita…)

 **Will** \- pues… gracias, viniendo de la más asombrosa… eso significa mucho… (Le digo sonriendo)

 **Rainbow** \- (ella sigue con esa sonrisita, hace su típica pose y me dice), he-he-he, verdad que sí,… las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes des ahora, mucho gusto Will (me dice extendiendo su mano, yo las tomo y la agitamos "mucho gusto" le respondo)

 **Will** \- (me volteo hacia Applejack… y le pregunto), tu…, no me tienes miedo, verdad?

 **Applejack** \- yo… creí que estaba preparada para verte, pero… de verdad aún me cuesta creer lo que veo,… realmente te pareces a un pony… pero se nota que no lo eres… estoy impresionada… (Dice mientras pone una mano en su barbilla pensando,… y luego… se acerca a mí con una cara tranquila y me extiende su mano… ¡oh por Dios, voy a conocer finalmente a mi pony favorita, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción… digo, digo,… que bien no?,… yo tomo su mano y las agitamos), pero como podría yo dudar de ti o temerte,… si después de haberle salvado la vida a mi hermanita, te debo el equivalente a mi huerto y mucho más…

 **Will** \- que?, claro que no, es lo que cualquier persona…, digo…, cualquier pony habría hecho…

 **Applejack** \- ah no, nada de eso, en mi familia una deuda es una deuda, y se debe pagar,… me doy cuenta de que no tienes donde dormir, así que te vienes a mi casa ya mismo compañero…

 **Will** \- ¿¡que!?, pero… yo… (No negare que nada me haría más feliz que estar en Sweet Apple Acres… bueno casi nada…)

 **Applejack** \- nada de peros, ya he dicho (me dice seriamente, yo la veo un segundo y… me resigno, "está bien…" le digo), así me gusta (me dice sonriendo,… y mientras, escuchamos un "siiiiiiii", viniendo de AB?,… ella se da cuenta y sonríe avergonzada)

Y de pronto… Pinkie aparece justo a mi lado,… la verdad es que me asusto, en serio)

 **Pinkie** -(se pone a saltar a mi alrededor, mientras me hace preguntas…) uy, entonces tu eres Will el humano?, el ser de otro mundo?, la criatura misteriosa?, el salvador de las niñas?, el casi tan genial como Rainbow Dash?, el…( yo la sujeto de los hombros para que deje de saltar y le tapó la boca…, de verdad odio que me hagan tantas preguntas sin que me den tiempo de responder…)

 **Will** \- si Pinkie, soy yo,… creo que eso ya quedo claro… (Le digo, forzando una risa, y la suelto)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡uy, y también te sabes mi nombre, las niñas tenían razón sobre ti, realmente sabes mucho…, dime, dime, puede adivinar el nombre de las demás? (me dice mientras de saltitos de emoción…)

 **Will** \- (yo dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio, y comienzo por señalarla ella, y hare lo mismo cada una) Pinkamena Diane Pie ("uy, si, si, si, esa soy yo, pero solo dime Pinkie" dice emocionada), Twilight Sparkle ("…esto es muy emocionante, que descubrimiento" dice mientras escribe en su cuaderno,… miro hacia arriba), Rainbow Dash ("la Pegaso más veloz que hayas visto amigo" me dice haciendo su pose…), Applejack ("esta vaquera está en deuda contigo" me dice mientras pone su mano en su sombrero), Rarity ("a tu servicio tesoro" me dice levantando un poco su vestido, como suelen hacerlo algunas damas para saludar) y… Fluttershy ("ummm, yo…"…pobrecita, no era miedo, solo es tímida por naturaleza,…pero, Esmeralda sale del bolsillo de mu suéter y se coloca en mi hombre, esta deja salir un bostezo y me abrasa la cabeza), jeje, lo siento, te despertamos? (Le pregunto, y esta niega con la cabeza,… Fluttershy me ve y…)

 **Fluttershy** \- … ¡una ardilla! (dice emocionada y vuela hacia mí y se coloca justo frente a mi…, ok… esto me pone nervioso), hay, es tan linda, y tiene ojitos verdes (ella aterriza frente a mi), yo…, ummm…, no sabía que te gustaran los animales, ummm…, quiero decir, sé que salvaste a unos animales, pero…, yo…, ummm, tu…, comes… (Lo estaba haciendo bien, pero otra vez dejo que su timidez la dominara…)

 **Will** \- Fluttershy, tranquila… se a lo que te refieres, y si… es cierto…, soy Omnívoro por especie…, y sé que te preocupan los animales… (Ella empieza a jugar con su pelo… eso me indica que tengo razón… ella teme, no por ella o por sus amigas, sino por sus animales), pero, el que sea Omnívoro, no significa que esté obligado a comer carne (ella reacciona a esto y me ve a los ojos), es cierto que cambiar mi dieta será difícil (yo voltea a ver a Zecora…) pero Zecora me ayudara con eso… (Fluttershy ve a Zecora y esta asiente), así que, por favor, no me temas, te prometo que ni a ti, ni a tus amigas, ni a tus animales les hare daño… (… parece que funciona, ella se ve más calmada)

 **Fluttershy** \- yo… ammm, si…, lo siento (me dice con una sonrisa tímida)

 **Will** \- no hace falta que te disculpes amiga (yo no puedo resistir el ver su ternura y le acaricio la cabeza,… y…, ella cerro lo ojos, empezó a mover la cola y se le abrieron las alas de repente…, ella dejo escapar un ligero sonido de gusto…, yo la suelto y me separo un poco de ella…, y otra vez Pinkie se me aparece de repente… ya me está molestando, me va a matar de un infarto)

 **Pinkie** \- wow, que fue eso?, como hiciste para que una simple caricia en la cabeza le gustara tanto? ("yo…, no lo sé…, no debería ser lo mismo a cuando lo hacen ustedes?"), pues al parecer, algo haces diferente…, haber prueba conmigo… (… yo hago lo mismo con ella, y… ella empieza a cerrar los ojos… y mueve la cola, y deja salir un ruidito de gusto), wow, wow, wow, eso… se sintió… muy bien, en serio, como lo haces? ("ya te dije, no lo sé", y aparecen las CMC frente a nosotros)

 **AB** \- verdad que sí, nosotras también lo sentimos antes…

 **SL** \- es cierto, no sé cómo lo hace, pero logra que se sienta diferente

 **SB** \- … mas… agradable…

 **Twilight** \- esto es interesante, dime, es una especie de habilidad para relajar y hacer sentir bien a otro ser? ("que?, pues…, la verdad, insisto en decir que no hago nada diferente a lo que ustedes hacen" le respondo), entonces…,ustedes los… humanos, no usan este método para hacer sentir bien a su presa y luego comérsela? (al decir eso Fluttershy reacciona y se queda tiesa,… y la oímos titubear "q-que?, q-q-quieres co-co-comerme?",… yo miro a Twilight con seriedad… "¡claro que no, y ya dije que no me comeré a ningún ser de este mundo, así que no digas eso, Twilight!), p-p-perdón, lo siento, no era mi intención, solo buscaba información,… ya sabes, jejeje (dice muy apenada, y Fluttershy deja salir un suspiro de alivio…)

 **Applejack** \- es cierto terroncito, mejor evita los mal entendidos ("lo siento" di ce Twilight con su sonrisa de vergüenza),… en fin, creo que ya deberíamos de volver, la princesa Luna ya está por subir la luna, es mejor ir a descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy agitado, y todos estamos cansados (nos dice a todos)

 **Rarity-** estoy de acuerdo, tengo que recuperar mi sueño de belleza.

 **Rainbow-** (deja salir un gran bostezo), sí, yo también estoy agotada, esas acrobacias de esta tarde me dejaron sin fuerza.

 **Zecora** \- una buena idea ciertamente es, ya que mañana, su día, estará lleno de agitaciones…, y con su nuevo amigo tiempo deberán pasar, para que así a vivir en Equestria lo puedan acostumbrar…)

 **Twilight** \- tienes razón Zecora…, bueno, vámonos chicas, y Will… te quedaras en casa de Applejack cierto?

 **Will** \- pues…, supongo que sí.

 **Applejack** \- nada de supongo compañero, por supuesto que si.

 **Twilight** \- en ese caso… me dejarías acompañarlos hasta allá,… así podría hacerte unas cuantas preguntas en el camino…

 **Will** \- … creo que sería mejor a que esperaras a mañana Twilight (le digo razonando la situación…)

 **Twilight** \- ahhhhh, por qué? (dice algo frustrada)

 **Will** \- …, porque cuando se trata de hacer preguntas, eres como la corriente de un rio, nunca te detienes…, (al decir eso las demás dejaron escapar una risita, pero como d costumbre, Rainbow era la más expresiva)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡BUAH-HAHA-HAHA, como la corriente de un rio, HAHAHA!,… en serio, de verdad que me caes bien, chico de otro mundo (a Twilight se le notaba frustrada…)

 **Will** \- escucha Twilight, mañana responderé…, casi, todas las preguntas que me hagas,… ¿hecho?

 **Twilight** \- … casi?, por qué casi? ("porque…, seguro me harás algunas que no puedo responderte…, hay cosas que no puedo revelar…, espero que entiendas eso", le dije,… ella se quedó pensativa… pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía más opción… por ahora),… de acuerdo, hecho

 **Applejack** \- muy bien, todos listos?, pues cada quien a su casa (comenzamos a caminar… y yo a lo lejos me despedía de Zecora y le agradecía por toda su ayuda)

En el camino, cada vez más se iban separando del grupo,… primero Rainbow, luego Fluttershy, luego Pinkie, Twilight, Rarity y SB la cual se despidió de mi con un abrazo… que tierna es…, luego SL quien hizo lo mismo,… y solo quedamos Applejack, AB y yo, y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la granja…, una vez hay, Applejack me llave hasta el granero y entramos

 **Applejack** \- me disculpo compañero…, por ahora solo puedo ofrecerte el granero como techo (me dice algo apenado)

 **Will** \- descuida, está perfecto para mí, es muy amable de tu parte (ella se sonroja,… que alegría me da saber que estoy aquí en Sweet Apple Acres, y mi pony favorita me invito a quedarme… que más podría pedir…),… por cierto, no deberías presentarme primero a tu familia, digo… si llegaran a entrar de casualidad y me vieran… creerán que soy un ladrón… o un animal que se metió

 **AB** \- no se va a poder, la abuela y Big Mac ya están dormidos,… además, mañana les avisaremos tan pronto se levanten, verdad? (le dice a Applejack)

 **Applejack** \- exactamente, tú no te preocupes y ponte cómodo…, te gustaría algo de cenar?

 **Will** \- pues… (En ese momento mi estómago le responde),…

 **Applejack** \- jeje, lo tomare como un si…, espera aquí, te traeré una rebanada de pie de manzana

 **AB** \- ammm, Applejack…, en realidad, ya no hay, nos comimos el último en el almuerzo

 **Applejack** \- … oh…, pues…, entonces… haremos uno entero solo para ti (dice con entusiasmo)

 **Will** \- que?, pero…, yo…, no quisiera molestarte con eso (es verdad, no me gusta sentir que me aprovecho de los demás…)

 **Applejack** \- no es molestia dulzura, y no aceptare un no por respuesta,… si ya me conoces, supongo que sabes eso.

 **Will** \- … si, lo sé (digo resignado)

 **Applejack** \- pues entonces, en marcha… (Dice mientras sale del granero)

 **AB** \- si… (Dice con ánimo mientras la sigue)

Yo me quedo en el granero, y comienzo a revisar el lugar,… la verdad nunca creí estar aquí…, pero aquí estoy… ¡y me estoy divirtiendo!, me recuesto sobre eno, la verdad no era tan incómodo, bueno, comparado con el piso…, yo cierro mi ojos unos minutos…, Esmeralda sale del bolsillo de mi suéter y se recuesta sobre mí, y yo… descanso un poco…

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido**

 **¿?** \- bien…, creo que es el mejor momento para enviarle esto…, y mejor lo hago antes de que… (Dice preparándose…)

 **¿?** \- de que yo me entere que se te olvido? (dice apareciendo detrás de ella)

 **¿?** \- ¡ah!, oye, no me asustes así (dice enojada)

 **¿?** \- … se te olvido… verdad?

 **¿?** \- eh… bueno… jeje.

 **¿?** \- …, no tienes remedio…, ya hazlo (dice seriamente)

 **¿?** \- sí, sí, ya lo hago… no te enojes,… hay va…

 **Primera persona, Will POV**

 **Will** \- ummm…, siento… algo… (Abro mis ojos… y veo algo sobre mi…, me lo quito de la cara y… es una carta?, con mi nombre escrito?, tomo a Esmeralda y la coloco en sobre el eno, a mi lado, para poder levantarme), que raro…, cuando?,… (Abro el sobre y me dispongo a leer la carta)

 **Carta:** **Will, en este momento te debes estar preguntando "¿Qué hacia una carta sobre mi cabeza?" jeje, bueno, es para notificarte que, a partir de ahora, cada vez que deba informarte algo, que no te sorprenda si encuentras una carta en cualquier lugar que estés, y por si te lo estas preguntando, si, te estoy observando, pero descuida, las reglas prohíben observar en momentos comprometedores o privados jijiji, en fin, si me necesitas para algo solo escríbeme una carta con la intención de que sea para mí, y esta me llegara automáticamente. Te escribo luego, sinceramente…, emmm…, puedes llamarme… "Fate"**

 **PD: mañana al despertar te toparas con unas bolsas llenas de joyas, son el equivalente al dinero que tenías en la tierra, tal y como lo dictan las leyes,… temo que tu tendras que encargarte de cambiarlas por bits,… hasta luego.**

 **Will-** esto es… muy raro…, pero bueno, supongo que es parte del proceso del cambio de mundo…,… con que… Fate eh? (escucho la puerta del granero abrirse, y Applejack y AB entran con… ¡madre santa, eso se ve delicioso!

 **Applejack** \- perdón por la demora compañero, a veces algo delicioso requiere su tiempo, pero como prometí, aquí está (ella lo pone frente a mí,… y la verdad, se me salían los ojos)

 **AB** \- espero que te guste (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- si, muchas gracias… a las dos (les digo algo apenado)

 **Applejack** \- no hay de que dulzura, que lo disfrutes,… en fin es hora de dormir, asegúrate de descansar bien esta noche, seguro que Twilight tiene planeado un día ocupado para ti jejeje (me dice riéndose)

 **Will** \- si, puede que tengas razón…, buenas noches ("buenas noches" me dice AB y se lanza sobre mí a abrazarme, "…y, gracias por salvarme" me dice con esos ojitos tiernos… se ve tan adorable,… luego se levanta, yo pongo mi mano en su cabeza y la acaricio… no lo pude resistir…, ya saben que paso…), no hay de que, y por favor no te metas en problemas ("si… lo siento" me responde)

 **Applejack** \- buenas noches compañero, mañana nos vemos (me dice y luego sale del granero junto con AB…)

Yo…, me quedo…, viendo el Pie…, y…,… 2 minutos después.

 **Will** \- (dejo salir un suspiro de gusto), ¡que delicia, las manzanas de este mundo son las mejores!,… me comí medio Pie eh?,… es tentador terminármelo…, pero dejare la otra mitad para el desayuno…

Me recuesto nuevamente… veo a mi Esmeralda la acaricio, y la coloco sobre mi… se ve que esta cómoda…, este día no estuvo tan mal…, fue mejor de lo esperado…,… 20 % mejor de lo esperado jejeje,… cierro mis ojos lentamente, me dejo llevar por mi actual felicidad, y me pregunto, que cosas irán a ocurrir a partir de ahora,… y con ese último pensamiento… me duermo…

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate-** vez, te dije que todo saldría bien (dice con orgullo)

 **¿?** \- si…, gracias a que yo te lo recordé…, torpe…

 **Fate** \- ay, no me reclames, un error lo comete cualquiera…

 **¿?** \- un error nuestro, le puede costar la vida a muchos…, y lo sabes…

 **Fate** \- lo se…, no hace falta que me recuerdes eso,… pero insisto en decir que te preocupas demasiado en este caso

 **¿?** \- … espero que tengas razón…, pero bueno, solo cuídalo, está bien?

 **Fate** \- si, descuida, yo me ocupare bien del,… no volveré a repetir… mis errores del pasado…

 **¿?** \- … de acuerdo,… te quiero,… lo sabes verdad?

 **Fate** \- lo sé,… yo también te quiero…, hasta luego

 **¿?** \- hasta luego,… cuídate, y no causes problemas

 **Fate** \- ha, cuando lo he hecho?

 **¿?** \- recuerdas aquella vez que tu…

 **Fate** \- ¡que no me lo recuerdes! (dice mientras se va algo enojada)

 **¿?** \- jejeje, ella nunca cambiara…

 **Primera persona, Will POV**

… siento como poco a poco los rallos del sol toca mi rostro… hasta que finalmente abro mis ojos…, me dispongo a levantarme,… parece que Esmeralda ya estaba levantada, y lo primero que hago es comer la mitad del Pie que deje…, me lo termine muy rápido…, me pongo de pie y ella se sube a mi hombro…, pareciera que ese es su lugar fijo o algo así jeje…, salgo del granero, y… era una mañana hermosa, el cielo, el huerto, la brisa, no podía dejar de contemplar tanta belleza…, las aves volando, la luz del sol… hasta que… veo a alguien cerca de mi…y…

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **¿?** \- … (…)…

 **Will** \- … supongo que…, Applejack… aún no te ha dicho nada sobre mi… verdad?

 **¿?** \- … NNOPE…

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **Bien, esta vez lo hice un poco más largo delo normal, pero no se acostumbren, esto fue para compensa un poco lo que ocurrirá.**

 **Pronto comenzare clases en la universidad otra vez, y mi tiempo se reducirá drásticamente, pero, seguiré escribiendo y subiendo cuando tenga tiempo (un verso sin esfuerzo XD).**

 **Y estén atentos, ya que hoy hare un segundo anuncio,… que tengo planeado para él?, ya lo sabrán, sin más que decir, comenten, pregunten y sugieran, lo usual.**

 **Hasta luego…**

 **(Fedr lryuc, edcamv po rec ceta)**


	5. Anuncio 2

**No, no se emocionen, no es un nuevo capítulo… aun no…**

 **Este anuncio, es para tocar cierto tema, pero al mismo tiempo, hacerlo de forma divertida… ese es el punto.**

 **Es con respecto a, si el protagonista tendrá una relación con alguien, ya que muchos se preguntaran si el tendrá pareja…, miren, la verdad es que si, el tendrá una relación formal con un personaje, pero lo divertido, es que no será con cualquier personaje, y además, ustedes los lectores… la elegirán.**

 **He analizado las múltiples opciones varias veces,… y la verdad, llego a la misma conclusión…,… solo hay 7 candidatas que me llaman la atención,… y no, ninguna de las Mane 6 es candidata, por ahora me ahorrare la explicación del porqué… pero ustedes pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones, lo que si les voy a explicar, es el cómo funciona este juego:**

 **Cada una de las candidatas está en una posición, de 7 a 1, es decir, la que menos quería (yo personalmente) que fuera la pareja, a la que más me gustaría que fuera la pareja…**

 **7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1**

 **Por ahora, solo 2 de las candidatas han aparecido en la historia, y ellas son la numero 7 y la número 6, quienes son: Sweetie Belle y Zecora respectivamente**

 **Sweetie Belle, Zecora, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1**

 **Creo que para muchos es obvio el por qué SB es la que menos quisiera que fuera la pareja del protagonista,… aun así, debo de reconocer que tiene más mérito que cualquiera de las Mane 6, ya en otro momento explicare el porqué, si es que alguien no lo adivina.**

 **El juego, consiste en lo siguiente, ustedes, deberán adivinar, quienes son las otras 5 que faltan, aunque no hayan salido en la historia aun, y hacerme saber sus nombres por mensaje o comentario, y para el próximo anuncio dentro de otros 3 capítulos, pondré los nombres en sus números correspondientes,… si es que los adivinan.**

 **Sin embargo, eso no es todo, hay una trampita aquí jeje,… la numero 3, si bien obvio no es mi favorita, es la más difícil de adivinar, de hecho, les aseguro que no podrán adivinarla…, así que, no es necesario que la adivinen, en vez de eso, en su caso particular, lo que deben hacer, es explicarme el por qué creen que insisto en que no la adivinaran,… diviértanse especulando.**

 **Además, cuando tengamos todos los nombres, comenzara la votación… y la ganadora, será la pareja del protagonista.**

 **Si les interesa el juego, háganlo, sino, ignórenlo, pero… eso no sería divertido…, les estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir entre 7 opciones, y si nadie quiere jugar… entonces seré yo quien elija**

 **Así que…, jugaran o no?,… es su elección…**

 **PD: aquí les dejo una palabra para…, no se…, de repente…, sentí que debía hacerlo…**

 **"albhed"**


	6. 1 día con Twilight y 1 día con Applejack

**Nota:… como no tengo ideas para esta nota, contare algunos chistes.**

 **Avía una vez… truz/ - mamá, mamá, en el cole me llaman friki, - y tú qué haces?, - nada, pero me baja tres puntos de carisma/ yo no soy supersticioso, eso da mala suerte/** **te he dicho diez mil millones de veces que no exageres.../ Adrenalina: meterse la mano en el bolsillo y no encontrar el celular/ como se dice "me robaron la moto" en chino?: YANOMIROMIYAMAHA/ me gusta culpar a los demás de mis errores, si no les gusta, es su problema, no el mío/ - hijo, me dijo un pajarito que te drogas, - mama, la que habla con pajaritos eres tu/ mi hermana dice que yo no respeta su privacidad, aquí en su diario lo dice…/ la risa de un niño es lo más tranquilizante que puedes oír,… a no ser que… la escuches cuando estés solo en tu casa… a las 3 de la mañana… y no haya luz,… como en mi caso…,… oh oh…**

 **Si al menos un chiste los hizo reír, tendrán que ponerme como su favorito, y no, no les estoy preguntando, ni me interesa su opinión, no tiene opción, háganlo y punto, ¡es una orden!, ¿¡que esperan!?, ¡ HAGANLO YA!,…,… digo… si no les molesta (leer esto ultimo con voz de Fluttershy)… XD**

 **Capítulo 4: 1 día con Twilight y 1 día con Applejack.**

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… siento como poco a poco los rallos del sol toca mi rostro… hasta que finalmente abro mis ojos…, me dispongo a levantarme,… parece que Esmeralda ya estaba levantada, y lo primero que hago es comer la mitad del Pie que deje…, me lo termine muy rápido…, me pongo de pie y ella se sube a mi hombro…, pareciera que ese es su lugar fijo o algo así jeje…, salgo del granero, y… era una mañana hermosa, el cielo, el huerto, la brisa, no podía dejar de contemplar tanta belleza…, las aves volando, la luz del sol… hasta que… veo a alguien cerca de mi…y…

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **¿?** \- … (…)…

 **Will** \- … supongo que…, Applejack… aún no te ha dicho nada sobre mi… verdad?

 **¿?** \- … NNOPE…

 **Will** \- … ya veo…,… supongo que te preguntaras quien… o que soy…, verdad?,… y que hacia aquí?

 **¿?** \- … EEYUP…

 **Will** -… pues…, yo soy Will…, soy un ser de otro mundo…, pasaron algunas cosas ayer y…, pues…, tu hermana me invito a quedarme anoche en el granero…, entiendes?

 **¿?** \- …EEYUP…

 **Will** \- … y…,… no dudas de mí?,… no me consideras peligroso?,… aterrador?,… o piensas que estoy mintiendo?

 **¿?** \- … (…)…

 **Will** \- … (…)… (… ¡ME ESTA PONIENDO DE LOS NERVIOS!)

 **¿?-** …(…)… NNOPE (me dice tranquilamente…)

 **Will** \- …bueno…, gracias…,… fue un gusto conocerte Big Mac… (Yo le extiendo mi mano)

 **Big Mac** \- … EEYUP (el me estrecha la mano…)

 **Will-** ahora si me disculpas…, voy a ver si… (No tuve tiempo de terminar…, Applejack y AB llegaron a nuestra posición)

 **Applejack-** buenos días compañero, te levantaste temprano…, veo que ya conociste a Big Mac… (Me dice, Big Mac asiente, y se retira a hacer su trabajo…)

 **AB** \- en realidad hermana…, el ya savia de él, verdad Will? (yo asiento)

 **Applejack** \- claro…, pues la verdad, a mí todavía me da curiosidad el cómo sabes tanto de nosotras y nuestros conocidos…, me podrías decir el cómo sabes tanto? (… en eso AB reacciona y deja salir una risita…, y entiendo el por qué…)

 **AB** \- jijiji…, si Will, dile…, dile como sabes tanto… (Decía mientras trataba de no reírse… antes de tiempo…)

 **Will** \- … está bien…, la respuesta Applejack… (Le digo mientras veo a AB aguantando la risa…)

 **Applejack-** la respuesta… (Me dice prestando atención…)

 **Will** \- es que… (Miro a Applejack…)

 **Applejack** \- es que… (Me dice con más atención…)

 **Will** \- … se muchas cosas (le digo tranquilamente)

 **Applejack** \- … (…)… ¿¡que!? (Dijo con una cara de confusión…)

 **AB** \- ¡hahahahahaha!, ¡deberías ver tú cara hermana! (decía mientras se partía de la risa…)

 **Applejack** \- oye, que clase de explicación es esa? (me dice confundida y un poco seria),… y tú de que te tanto te ríes AB (dice viendo a su hermana)

 **AB** \- hahahaha, lo siento Applejack,… es solo que…, él no te lo dirá, solo te dará esa respuesta,… es lo mismo que nos dijo a mis amigas y a mi cuando lo conocimos… (Dice riéndose)

 **Applejack** \- que?, en serio? (dice mirándome, y yo asiento con un risa), oye…, eso no es justo compañero…, porque no puedes decírmelo?

 **Will** \- jeje,… lo siento Applejack…, como le dije a Twilight ayer, hay cosas que no puedo revelar,… es por seguridad…, entiendes? (le digo, esperando que sea comprensiva…)

 **Applejack** \- … pues…, la verdad aún tengo curiosidad…, pero…, supongo que si no lo dices es por algo…,… está bien, no te presionare para decirlo… (Me dice con una sonrisa comprensiva… ¡aleluya!

 **AB** \- jeje…, y dime Will…, que harás hoy?, te gustaría ayudarme a mí y mis amigas a conseguir nuestras CM (me pregunta con entusiasmo)

 **Will** \- ay AB, me gustaría, pero le prometí a Twilight que hoy hablaría con ella, y conociéndola eso me tomara casi todo el día,… de verdad lo siento… (Le digo,… y veo cómo va poniendo una carita algo decepcionada…, me da algo de tristeza verla así…)

 **AB** \- oh…, valla… (Dice con un tono decaído… y sus orejas se inclinan hacia abajo)

 **Will** \- …, pero…, suponiendo que pueda quitarme a la come libros de encima antes de tiempo…, te prometo que pasare el resto del día con ustedes (… al decirle eso, sus orejas se levantan y me ve con cara de esperanza... "¿¡en serio!?" me pregunta), si, por supuesto,… me vendría bien pasar un tiempo con mis 3 revoltosas favoritas… (Le digo sonriendo…)

 **AB** \- ¡oye! (me dice casi reprochándome, pero sonriendo,… y yo dejo salir una risa…)

Ella se me acerca y me abraza con fuerza, luego se despide de su hermana y de mí, y se retira a ver a SB y SL…

 **Applejack** \- … realmente le agradas mucho a las niñas…, como haces para que te hagan caso?, ni a nosotras nos escuchan tanto (me pregunta riéndose…)

 **Will** \- ummm…, no lo sé, tal vez sean mis hermosos ojosssss (digo mientras parpadeo 3 veces imitando a Rarity…, Applejack y yo empezamos a reír y luego nos calmamos)

 **Applejack** \- jeje, de veras que eres muy agradable…, aun no puedo creer que eres la razón por la que ayer hayamos hecho tanto escándalo,… no debimos haberte juzgado sin conocerte…, yo…, en verdad lo siento dulzura… (Me dice esto quitándose el sombrero… clásico de ella)

 **Will** \- … siempre sintiéndote culpable o con remordimiento,… ya no te preocupes por eso Applejack…, lo importante es nadie salió herido, las niñas están a salvo y yo me adaptare poco a poco a este nuevo mundo… (Le digo para que deje de sentirse culpable…, yo tomo su sombrero y se lo coloco,… ella sonríe), así que, por favor, no se sientan mal por mí,… lo que más he deseado, es conocerlas… (Tras decirle esto, la noto más calmada…)

 **Applejack** \- bueno…, si tú lo dices…, de acuerdo compañero,… te lo prometo, no más remordimiento (me dice con seguridad)

 **Will** \- … especialmente…, a ti es… a quien más quería conocer… sabes? (le digo algo sonrojado…)

 **Applejack** \- (ella se sonroja un poco…), eh…, de verdad? (yo asiento), por…, porque?

 **Will** \- pues…, la verdad…, digamos que, de entre tus amigas y tú, siempre me sentí más identificado contigo…, suena raro verdad? (le dije algo apenado)

 **Applejack** \- jeje, bueno…, solo no se lo digas a las niñas, podrían ponerse celosas o algo así jejeje

 **Will** \- jeje, si tienes razón…, dime algo Applejack, que hora es?

 **Applejack** \- pues…, el reloj de la casa marcaba poco más de las 6 am, porque?

 **Will** \- … bueno, supongo que iré a la biblioteca a hablar con Twilight,… pero,… tendre que caminar en medio del pueblo,… todos me verán,… y seguramente se asustaran,… y huirán (digo preocupado…)

 **Applejack** \- … descuida compañero, yo personalmente te llevare hasta allá…, no creo que hagan mucho escandalo si te ven conmigo…

 **Will** \- …supongo que tienes razón, pero…, y tu trabajo en la granja?

 **Applejack-** solo serán como unos 20 minutos cuando mucho, no es gran cosa (me dice muy segura)

 **Will** \- … bien, de acuerdo, mejor vamos de una vez…, quiero quitarme este peso de encima

 **Applejack** \- pues en marcha… (Me dice, y dimos unos pasos…, pero…)

 **Will** \- … ¡oh, espera un segundo, ahora que recuerdo! (yo me dirijo rápidamente al granero para ver si…,… si, hay estaban, un par de bolsas llenas de joyas,… yo tome unas 5 joyas y me las guarde en el bolsillos de la funda del bate…, luego regreso con Applejack)

 **Applejack** \- que te paso, corriste más rápido que cuando Pinkie s entera de que hay un pony nuevo en el pueblo

 **Will** \- lo siento…, es que…, tuve que ir a buscar unas cosas…, luego te explico…

 **Applejack** \- esta… bien…, en fin, ahora sí, en marcha…

Ambos comenzamos a caminar en dirección al pueblo, Esmeralda se metió otra vez en el bolsillo de mi suéter…, por que será que le gusta tanto?,… como en 10 minutos, habíamos llegado al puente, y el letrero que decía "Bienvenido a Ponyville",… justo hay yo me detuve…, y Applejack se voltio a ver que me pasaba…

 **Applejack** \- que pasa compañero?, porque te detienes?

 **Will** \- … es que…, ya sabes…, me da pánico el cómo reaccionaran al verme… (Le digo mientras rasco mi nuca…)

 **Applejack** \- oh por todos los ponys amigo, ya te dije que no te preocuparas tanto por eso,… solo quédate a mi lado y veras que todo saldrá bien (me afirmaba con seguridad…, cosa que yo no tenía…)

 **Will** \- … está bien Applejack, YOLO.

 **Applejack** \- … que?, y eso que significa? (me pregunta poniendo una cara confusa)

 **Will** \- significa…, bueno la explicación es algo larga…, solo te diré que es una expresión para decir hagámoslo y ya

 **Applejack** \- oh…, de acuerdo, vamos entonces… (Seguimos caminando…, y cuando ya pasamos el puente…, vemos que frente a nosotros a un par de yeguas conversando…, yo me asusto y me coloco detrás de Applejack, esta se da cuenta…), oh vamos compañero, no tienes nada que temer…

 **Will** \- no es miedo,… solo es inseguridad… creo… ella se me queda viendo con una cara de reproche, para luego quitarse de donde estaba y que yo no pudiera seguirme escondiendo…, y aquellas yeguas comienzan a se acercan a Applejack…)

 **¿?-** hey Applejack como es… (… no termino de hablar… porque me vio…)

 **¿?-** oye, que te pasa ami… (… y ahora es ella quien me ve…)

 **Applejack** \- hola chicas…, que paso?, les comió la lengua la gato? (les dice con toda tranquilidad…)

 **¿?** \- ammm…, Applejack…, quien es…, o que es… (Dice preocupada mientras me ve)

 **Applejack** \- uh?,… que, el? (dice mientras me señala), solo es un amigo, nada más, no hay de que temer (le responde tranquilamente,… ambas chicas se miran entre ellas con inseguridad…, hasta que una se me acerca,… y noto algo de miedo en sus ojos…)

 **¿?** \- ummm, d-disculpa… (Yo la veo directamente y le respondo "dime"), pues…, n-no eres de p-por aquí…, v-verdad? ("no" le respondo), y-ya veo… (…puedo notar sus nervios con facilidad…, y también en la cara de la otra…,… es hora de hacer algo,… y dejar atrás mi inseguridad, no puedo seguir así…)

 **Will** \- … escucha, chica (ella reacciona), se lo que piensas, y entiendo que estés asustada…, pero te aseguro que no soy un peligro (le extiendo mi mano… y le sonrió), es un gusto venir a Ponyville, es realmente un lugar muy lindo, mi nombre es Will, mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien (ella se sonroja y me toma la mano)

 **¿?** \- c-claro, mucho gusto… (Agitamos la mano y luego las soltamos)

 **Will** \- bueno, ahora si nos disculpan señoritas, mi amiga y yo debemos ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos luego… (Y tras decir eso, seguimos nuestro camino…, pero podía sentir que ambas se quedaron viéndonos desde lejos…,… y juraría que escucha un "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" de suspiro…, por qué será?)

 **Applejack** \- jeje, lo vez, te dije que podías hacerlo compañero… (Me dice riéndose)

 **Will** \- bromeas, estaba que se me reventaban los nervios, tuve que improvisar (le respondo mientras me soco el sudor…)

 **Applejack** \- ha, pues si sigues improvisando así, todo saldrá bien (me dice aun riéndose…)

 **Will** \- no es tan fácil, me lo invento conforme a la situación (le respondo más tranquilo…), además, a esas 2 no las conozco, no estaba seguro de que funcionara…

 **Applejack** \- pues…, tendras que seguir haciéndolo, y si nunca tienes garantía de que algo funcione, solo te queda arriesgarte…

 **Will** \- … si…, supongo… (Le respondo suspirando…)

Seguimos caminando,… y como se podrán imaginar,… en el camino muchos ponys me veían raro…, otros se asustaban,… hubo más de uno que hasta se escondió…, parece que aunque este con Applejack no les inspiro una mejor impresión que "un ser desconocido que podría ser peligroso"… ya podrán imaginarse las caras de incomodidad que puse en el camino…, hasta que por fin, después de una eternidad de sufrimiento, llegamos a la biblioteca…

 **Will** \- (yo abro la puerta y me dispongo a entrar…),… Twilight, estas aquí?, vine para responderte algunas…,… preguntas… (…me llevo la sorpresa de que todas las Mane están aquí, sentadas alrededor de una mesa… nos estamos viendo directamente…),… puedo preguntar… porque…

 **Twilight** \- porque las chicas están aquí?, es que pensé que la información que me digas deberían saberla ellas también, por eso les pedí que se tomaran el día libre…, me costó convencerlas pero al final accedieron,… de hecho estaba pensando en ir a buscar a Applejack justo en este momento pero… veo que vino contigo (me dice mientras acomoda algunas cosas y luego se sienta…), pasen chicos, tomen asiento…

Nosotros pasamos…, puedo ver a alguien bajar de las escaleras…, es Spike, seguramente se estaba levantando

 **Spike** \- hey chicas, están en una reunión o algo así?, y porque no me invi…taron (… me vio…,… "WHO" escucho decir al búho),… a… mi (dice Spike…, tiene los ojos como platos y le están temblando las piernas…,… espera un segundo,… eso del "who", solo debería tener sentido en ingles… y desde que llegue, a todos los he escuchado hablar en español… verdad?,… o acaso…,… ya preguntare eso después…, ahora tengo que atender este asunto)

 **Twilight** \- no tengas miedo Spike, él es de quien te hable ayer, es el "ser de otro mundo" (al decir eso, Spike se tranquiliza dejando salir un suspiro de alivio…, y luego se me queda viendo…)

 **Spike** \- valla…, realmente eres lo que las chicas decían…, pareces un pony… pero se nota que no lo eres…

 **Will** \- … (…estoy impresionado…, realmente no me esperaba ver a Spike así…, está más alto…, y con ropa…, es como…, como una versión antropomórfica de el…, acaso todos los seres de esta Equestria son medio antropomórficos?,… lo averiguare después, necesito ganarme su confianza no su impresión…,… ya se), oye Spike, tienes hambre?

 **Spike** \- eh?, pues… (Le ruje el estómago…),…jeje, creo que si… (Dice avergonzado)

 **Will** \- toma esto… (Me quito la funda del bate y la pongo en el piso, abro el cierre y saco… una esmeralda, se la muestro), es para ti…

 **Spike** \- ¡wow, enserio?, muchas gracias amigo! (él toma la esmeralda y le da un mordisco…), esta riquísima, de nuevo gracias (casi ni se le entiende por tener la boca llena…, yo me dirijo a sentarme y Applejack también…,… estoy justo al lado de Twilight…,… esto huele mal…)

 **Twilight** \- wow, que amable de tu parte, pero dime, de donde sacaste esa esmeralda… (Me dice con mucha curiosidad)

 **Will** \- pues…, por lo que se…, al cambiar de mundo, me enviaron también el equivalente a la misma cantidad de dinero que yo tenía en mi mundo… (Le explique… todas hicieron "ahhhhh", asintiendo… que loco…)

 **Applejack** \- ya entiendo, fue eso lo que fuiste a buscar en el granero verdad? (yo asiento…)

 **Rainbow-** … espera un segundo…, que eso no significa que Spike se está comiendo sus ahorros (…Spike deja de masticar… creo que se asustó…)

 **Will** \- descuida, solo es una joya, tengo muchas más… (le digo mientras muevo mi mano en señal de que se calme, el suspira de alivio y sigue comiendo…)

 **Rarity** \- realmente eres tan generoso tesoro, no puedo creer que mis amigas pensaran que eras peligroso… (Dice con su típico tono…, pero…, todas de le quedan viendo directamente…),… que?,… oh… claro… jeje… (Ella sonríe de vergüenza…)

 **Twilight** \- bueno Will…, tenemos varias preguntas que hacerte… (Me dice con su cuaderno y plumas a la mano…)

 **Will** \- y con "tenemos varias" te refieres a ti verdad? (ella se sonroja de vergüenza y las demás dejaron salir una risita por el comentario…)

 **Twilight** \- ehem…, si… bueno…, podemos comenzar? (… yo siento,… pero estoy algo preocupado…)

 **Will** \- … está bien Twilight…, comienza… (… ya se lo que me espera…, sin embargo, hay una duda en mi cabeza que no puede esperar…), pero antes, quisiera saber algo…

 **Twilight** \- dime…, que cosa?

 **Will** \- pues…, cuales son su edades?, si no es mucha molestia…

 **Twilight** \- nuestras edades?,… pues, no para nada, yo tengo 17 años… (Me responde con tranquilidad…)

 **Rainbow-** igual que yo amigo… (Me responde con normalidad…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ummm, yo…, también… (Me responde con timidez…)

 **Applejack** \- pues, yo tengo 18 años compañero… (Me responde sonriente…)

 **Rarity** \- bueno…, no es algo que una dama suela responder, pero…, yo también tengo 18 años… (Me responde…, un poco…, ofendida?, no estoy seguro…)

 **Pinkie** \- uh, y yo tengo 16 años,… podre ser la menor, pero te aseguro que soy igual de lista que las demás… (…,… silencio incomodo…),… que?

 **Twilight** \- y… eso era todo? (yo asiento), entonces, ahora si podemos comenzar?

 **Will** \- claro, pregunta lo que quieras…, yo veré si puedo responder… (Le dije algo incómodo…)

 **Twilight** \- muy bien, primera pregunta… (… y esa frase, fue el comienzo de una mañana muy molesta…)

Honestamente no hace ni falta que les cuente todo lo que me preguntaron, simplemente respondí con la verdad, y de esas respuestas le s surgían más preguntas sobre mí y mi mundo, Pinkie, cosas relacionadas con fiestas y dulces…, Rarity, con la moda…, Applejack, con los trabajos…, Rainbow, con los deportes…, Fluttershy, con los animales… y hubieran visto su cara y la de las demás cuando les dije como eran los ponys en mi mundo… no tenía precio…, y Twilight…, bueno… 8 de cada 10 preguntas eran de ella…, como funcionaba nuestro mundo?, el clima?, si había princesas? como eran los humanos en general?,… como nos reproducimos?

 **Will** \- … Twilight…, creo que…, todos aquí conocemos la respuesta a eso… (Le dije tapándome la cara… y en ese momento… ella se puso como tomate y miro a las otras…, imagínense sus caras de vergüenza, pero al estilo de cada una…)

 **Twilight** \- … lo siento… (Dice aun sonrojada y con una sonrisa de vergüenza…)

… bla-bla-bla, en fin, que más pregunto?,… a si, que era ese objeto que suelo tener en mi espalda?, porque aparecí en el bosque Everfree?, como hice para pelear con los Timberwolves?, como salve a las niñas?, quien me enseñó a pelear?, como es que ahora soy más fuerte de lo que era?,… porque decidí venir a Equestria?,… yo permanecí callado por unos momentos…, ellas me veían y no entendían por qué no quiera contestar eso…

 **Twilight** \- Will?,… que te sucede?,… te pasa algo? (me pregunta preocupada…)

 **Will** \- … es que…, yo… (Yo las vi a todas…, todas tenían cara de preocupadas por mi…, que debía hacer?), chicas… (Ellas me miran con atención…),… les diré por qué quise venir…

… yo… decidí que si quiera tener toda su confianza, debía contarles todo sobre mi vida…,… todo…, todo lo que había vivido…, como era el hombre que se decía mi padre…, como perdí a mi madre…, como no volví a ver a mi maestro ni a mi entrenador, y… se los conté…, y tras contarles esto… ellas…

 **Pinkie** \- (lloraba cataratas), ¡MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAJ!, ¡no puedo creer que hallas sufrido tanto, como lo siento!, (se aparece detrás de mí y me abraza mientras llora… en serio, como la hace?,… pero, se siente… cálido…)

 **Applejack** \- (se aguantaba las lágrimas, pero se le notaban los ojos húmedos) oh… cielos dulzura…, jamás podría haber imaginado algo como eso…, yo… (Ella se levanta de su puesto… y también me abraza…)

 **Rainbow** \- …,… (No dice nada…,… creo que no tiene palabras…,… se acerca a mi… se sienta a mi lado y me toma la mano con fuerza…,… puedo sentir su mano temblando,… y sus ojos peleando más que las de Applejack,… pero…, no lo resiste más y… cierra sus ojos y deja caer unas cuantas lagrimas…),… oye…,…yo…,

 **Will** \- … Rainbow… (Ella me ve…),… tranquila…, no hace falta que digas nada… (Ella se me queda viendo y me sonríe…, no me suelta la mano…, y escucho un "sniff" de ella…)

 **Rarity** \- sniff, sniff, sniff, hay tesoro…, que horrible es todo por lo que has tenido que pasar (está llorando dramáticamente… y se sopla la nariz con un pañuelo), y yo…, las cosas que pensé de ti ayer…, como pude ser tan ciega…, como pude juzgarte sin conocerte… (Ellas levanta y también se sienta junto a mi…, me toma de la otra mano y me mira a los ojos…, veo como se le corre el maquillaje…), por favor, perdóname por lo tonta que fui, yo…, lo lamento tanto, por favor no me odies (me dice llorando,… yo suelto su mano y comienzo a acariciar su cabeza…)

 **Will** \- Rarity…, yo jamás podría odiar a ninguna de ustedes…, no hace falta que me pidas perdón…, yo entiendo lo que es preocuparte por tus seres queridos, así que por favor, no llores más… si? (mientras acariciaba su cabeza puedo ver como lloraba y movía su cola…, dejo de hacerlo y ella me mira con una sonrisa… "…está bien…" me dice)

 **Fluttershy** \- … (ella tiene todo el cabello cubriéndole el rostro…, pero puedo escuchar muchos "sniffs" viniendo de ella,… yo decido levantarme e ir hacia donde está,… muevo su cabello para verla, y…, ella estaba llorando como niña regañada,… y esos ojitos tan tiernos,… tan tristes,… me dio tanta lastima verla así… irónico, considerando que ella estaba llorando de lastima por mi…,… ella me ve a los ojos),…yo…, yo…

 **Will** \- Fluttershy…, por favor ya no llores,… me parte el corazón verte así… (Le digo mientras acaricio su cabeza y le sonrió…, ella mueve su cola y se le abren las alas… pero aún está llorando)

 **Fluttershy** \- … yo…, yo… ¡lo siento! (de pronto se me lanza encima y cae sobre mi… yo estoy de espalda al piso, ella me está abrazando), ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! (me dice una y otra vez mientras cada vez me aprieta más…), perdóname… por pensar mal de ti…, yo…

 **Will** \- … (yo la abrazo), tranquila…, yo no te guardo ningún rencor, por favor no sufras por mi…, ya lo pasado, pasado esta,… ahora estoy en un lugar mucho mejor… (En eso me levanto del suelo y me siento…, la ayudo a sentarse y seco sus lágrimas…)

 **Will** \- Además… (Yo la miro ella y a las demás… sonriendo), ya he hecho 6 amigas… (Ellas también me sonríen…,…Spike hace "ehem" en forma de toz…), perdón, 7 amigos… (Esmeralda sale del bolsillo de mi suéter y se pone sobre mi hombro, esta abrazándome la cara…), bueno, 8 amigos…, oh espera, también están las niñas…, y Zecora…,… bueno, el punto es que he hecho buenos amigos desde que llegue… ahora me doy cuenta de eso…, así que, no llores más, está bien?

 **Fluttershy** \- (ella me sonríe),… está bien…

 **Will** \- así me gusta (Veo a Applejack…),… gracias Applejack,… creo que ya no me esconderé y me mostrare con tranquilidad…

 **Applejack** \- pues, eso es justo lo que quiera escuchar compañero (me dice con ánimo…)

 **Twilight** \- … (veo a Twilight ago pensativa…)… Will,… yo,… lamento haberte hecho recordar todas esas cosas,… debió de haber sido muy doloroso,… yo…, lo lamento mucho (me dice bajando la cabeza…)

 **Will** \- no importa,… en realidad,… debería agradecerles (ellas levanto su cabeza con cara de duda al escuchar eso…), nunca antes yo había sido tan abierto con mis problemas…, o mi pasado…, se sintió bien sacar todo eso…, de verdad se los agradezco… (Todas me miran con alegría…)

 **Applejack** \- … bueno amigos, ha sido muy agradable este rato, pero ya tengo que partir, ya son más de las 11 y esas manzanas no se van a cosechar solas… (Dice poniéndose de… casco…)

 **Rainbow** \- si, y además debo seguir con mis prácticas de vuelo…, si quiero ser una Wonderbolt, debo entrenar seguido a estas bellezas (dice mostrando sus alas), así que hasta luego…

 **Pinkie** \- oh, sí, y yo debo preparar tu fiesta sorpre… (Ella misma se tapó la boca de repente…), digo, digo, tengo que ornear cupcakes jejeje…

 **Fluttershy** \- ummm…, yo debo ir a las tiendas a comprar comida para mis animalitos… (Dice poniéndose de… casco…), yo…, ummm…, nos vemos luego…

 **Rarity** \- yo debo terminar algunos pedidos, pero…, querido (yo me volteo a verla…), si pudieras pasarte por mi boutique para tomarte unas medidas y hacerte nueva ropa, tengo tantas ideas para el diseño…, que emoción, seré la primera en hacer ropa para un humano, un ser de otro mundo (dice muy emocionada… tengo que tener cuidado con ella, o acabare cubierto en brillo y luces…)

 **Will** \- ammm…, si, está bien Rarity, cuando tenga tiempo iré… (Le contesto…)

 **Twilight** \- … un momento…, ahora que lo pienso… (Todos miramos a Twilight que está muy pensativa…),… ¡pero claro, como no pensé en esto antes?! (Más de uno le pregunto qué a que se refería…), Will…, se me olvido preguntarte algo importante…, como es que sabes tanto de nosotras y Equestria? (…todas voltean a verme…)

 **Will** \- (…yo dejo salir una risita…), pues…, veras Twilight… (En eso yo veo a Applejack, que ya empezó a reírse en voz baja…, vuelvo a ver a Twilight…) la respuesta…

 **Twilight** \- la respuesta… (Dice emocionada…)

 **Will** \- es que… (Digo sonriendo…)

 **Twilight** \- es que… (No cabe en sí de tanta emoción…)

 **Will** \- se muchas cosas…

 **Twilight** \- … (…)… ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

 **Will** \- hahaha, que paso?, no tela esperabas?

 **Twilight** \- ¡CLARO QUE NO! (me dice muy inconforme…)

 **Applejack** \- hahahaha, mejor ríndete terroncito de azúcar, él no te lo dirá…

 **Twilight** \- ¿¡que!?, pero… (Trata de responderle a Applejack, pero no encuentra palabras…)

 **Applejack** \- haha, lo mismo le hizo a las niñas cuando ellas le preguntaron, y lo mismo me hizo a mi cuando le pregunte,… él no nos lo dirá,… dice que es para protegernos, verdad Will? (yo asiento)

 **Twilight** \- p-pero…, eso no es justo… (Dice viéndome…)

 **Will** \- lo siento Twilight, pero…, hay cosas que no puedo decirte, ayer te lo advertí…

 **Twilight** \- y justo lo más importante… (Me dice decepcionada…), no es justo…

 **Rarity** \- (ella se acerca a Twilight y pony su mano sobre su hombro), lo siento cariño, pero si él dice que es para protegernos, yo creo que deberíamos confiar en el…, no cometamos el error que cometimos antes…

 **Twilight** -(se queda pensativa… mientras me ve),… si…, tienes razón…, además…, tal vez cambies de opinión en algún momento…

 **Will** \- … quien sabe… (Le respondo,… ok, lo admito, le estoy dando falsa esperanzas…, pero veo como se le iluminan los ojos…)

 **Pinkie** \- jeje, bueno, esto ha sido divertido, pero ahora sí, es tiempo de irse,… pero antes… (Ella se acerca a mí y me abraza…), ¡abrazo grupal para nuestro nuevo amigo! (grita de pronto…)

Todas vienen hacia a mí y me abrazan…, hasta Spike viene… nunca había sentido un abrazo grupal,… se sentía realmente cálido y agradable…, su amistad, su cariño, su confianza,… sus…,… me las están pegando…,… bla-bla-bla, en fin, nos separamos, ellas se iban despidiendo y salían de la biblioteca…, hasta que solo quedamos Twilight, Spike y yo…

 **Will** \- bueno…, y ahora que Twilight? (le pregunto mientras tomo la funda con el bate y me la vuelvo a colocar…)

 **Twilight** \- pues… (En ese momento, tanto mi estómago como el de Twilight suenan),… jeje, creo que deberíamos almorzar…, te invito a comer en el restaurante que me dices? (yo reflexiono un momento…, todos me verán…, pero…, es mejor dejar de esconderme…)

 **Will** \- … iré contigo,… pero yo pagare mi propia comida… (Le digo,… es que no me gusta aceptar ese tipo de favores, ya bastante malo es que Applejack insista en que me quede en su granja por ahora…)

 **Twilight** \- que?, ah no, claro que no, eres mi invitado, y yo pago los gastos… (Me dice seriamente…)

 **Will** \- p-pero Twilight… (Siento que me jalan del pantalón..., me volteo y veo a Spike)

 **Spike** \- mejor ríndete amigo, cuando se pone así no se le puede llevar la contraria… (Me dice riéndose…, yo volteo a ver a Twilight,… y tiene una cara de necia…)

 **Will** \- … bien,… tu ganas, pero solo por esta ocasión, de acuerdo? (le digo resignado…)

 **Twilight** \- hecho (me dice cambiando su cara a una más alegre), bien, pues vámonos…

 **Spike** \- yo me quedare, organizare algunos libros y… (… le da otro mordisco a la esmeralda que le di…), además, aquí tengo algunas joyas que recolecte… (Dice, pero casi no se le entiende…)

 **Will** \- (… ahora que lo pienso…),… oye Spike (el me mira fijamente…),… no te recomiendo que comas todas esas joyas,… deberías guardarlas para…, no se…, unos días más adelante digamos…

 **Spike** \- eh?, porque lo dices? (puedo notar su confusión…, pero no puedo decirle que tendrá problemas con las mascotas por una metida de pata…)

 **Will** \- … no, por nada, solo…, no te las comas todas…

 **Spike** \- descuida amigo, tengo muchas… (Me dice dando le otro mordisco a la que le di…)

 **Will** \- … si supieras… (Digo en voz baja…, pero parece que Twilight me escucho…, ay no)

 **Twilight** \- si supiera… que? (me pregunta con intriga…), a que te refieres?

 **Will** \- nada, nada, (digo agitando mi mano nervioso,… disimula, disimula), en fin, vámonos, tengo tanta hambre que me comería una vaca…,… ambos abrieron los ojos como platos por lo que dije…, que tan idiota puedo ser?),… figurativamente Twilight, no es que en serio lo valla a hacer (le digo antes de que esto empeore… y funciono, ambos se tranquilizaron…)

 **Twilight** \- jeje, te recomiendo que evites decir algo así en público, se asustaran… (Yo asiento apenado…), muy bien, vámonos entonces…

Salimos de la biblioteca, y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al restaurante, yo ahora estaba algo más relajado…, pero… llevábamos unos minutos caminado y…, otra vez escucho esos murmullos…, los ponys me veían con caras confusas o de pánico…, llegamos al restaurante y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de afuera,… un mesero vino a atendernos…

 **Mesero** \- (habla con acento francés…) bonsoir, en que puedo servir… les? (… es obvio que reacciono así al verme…, no tenía razón para temerme, era tan alto como yo…)

 **Twilight** \- buenas tardes, por favor tráigame una hamburguesa de margaritas con heno extra y un jugo de manzana,… y tú que pedirás Will?

 **Will** \- pues…, deme lo mismo,… solo que sin heno, mejor póngale más lechugas y tomates…

 **Mesero** \- p-por supuesto, en seguida traigo su orden (se retira,… bueno, salió mejor de lo esperado)

 **Twilight** \- parece que no se sorprendió tanto al verte,… creo que deberías seguir tomándote las cocas con naturalidad igual que ahora…

 **Will** \- … veremos…

 **Twilight** \- a propósito, no puedes comer heno?

 **Will** \- no es que no podamos como tal, sino que los humanos no obtenemos nutrientes del heno (digo mientras volteo a ver a las otras mesas…, hay muchos ponys sorprendidos por mi presencia…, por lo menos nadie huye)

 **Twilight** \- ya veo…, no obtienen… nutrientes… del… (…está haciendo lo que creo…)

 **Will** \- (volteo a verla de nuevo…),… Twilight, en serio trajiste tu cuaderno aquí?,… que soy para ti una especie de insecto…

 **Twilight** \- (ella guarda rápido el cuaderno…), lo siento, lo siento, jeje, es que… aun me parece mentira estar sentada frente un ser misterioso y único en Equestria y…, me emociono un poco (me dice sonriendo de vergüenza…)

 **Will** \- (yo dejo salir una risa…), de veras que no tienes remedio…, pero eso es parte de tu encanto… ( Pongo mi mano sobre su cabeza y la acaricio…, ella cierra los ojos y mueve la cola, y deja salir un sonido de gusto…,… siempre pasara esto con cualquiera?,… los ponys de otras mesas nos están viendo…, yo suelto a Twilight)

 **Twilight** \- wow, las niñas tenían razón, en serio, como haces eso? ("ya te dije, no hago nada fuera de lo normal, no sé qué es lo que pasa…" le respondo), ummm…, interesante…

Llega el mesero y nos deja las órdenes…, ella y yo comemos…, siento como aun las miradas se clavan en mí… ¡auxilio!,… gracias a Dios terminamos, Esmeralda se estaba comiendo las sobras…, luego de eso comenzamos a caminar, ella me dijo que un paseo me ayudaría a relajarme…, fuimos hacia el parque, muy cerca de las afueras de Ponyville y nos sentamos sobre una banca a conversar…, ella aun me hacía preguntas… y hacia lo posible por memorizar mis respuestas…

 **Will** \- … Twilight…, está bien…, puede sacar el cuaderno… (Ella puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo hizo y empezó a escribir…), no tienes remedio jeje

Ella escribía…, yo contemplaba el paisaje, era muy hermoso…, claro que había ponys que pasaban por ahí y me veían pero…, creo que ya me había acostumbrado…, al cabo de unos minutos, siento que algo toca mi pierna,… era una pelota, yo la tomo y veo la dirección de donde vino, habían unos 2 potrillos como a 2 metros de mi…, podía notar que estaban asustados,… yo estiro mi mano en señal de darles la pelota,… pero ellos no se acercan, solo se me quedan viendo…, así que la puse en el suelo y la rodé hasta ellos…, creo que entendieron que yo no era peligroso, ya que se estaban acercando a mí, y cuando estaban frente a mí me dan las gracias con algo de tartamudeo y luego se retiran…

 **Twilight** \- realmente eres muy bueno con los niños (me dice guardando el cuaderno…)

 **Will** \- tal vez porque de niño nadie fue bueno conmigo… (… demonios, dije eso en voz alta?)

 **Twilight** \- oh…, como lo siento, no quise… (Se estaba poniendo melancólica…)

 **Will** \- que?, no, no, no, Twilight, no sé porque dije eso, yo lo siento (le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa…, ella se calmó)

 **Twilight** \- bueno…, creo que ya debería volver, debo escribirle una carta a la princesa Celestia, es mejor que esté informada de tu presencia (dice poniéndose de pie…)

 **Will** \- si…, si tienes razón, es mejor que lo sepa y así no corre el rumor de que hay un "monstruo" suelto en Ponyville o algo así jeje… (Yo también me pongo de pie…)

Nos disponíamos a volver…, pero…, como a la vida le encanta molestarme…,… Twilight y yo escuchamos que algo cae al piso, cuando miro al frente veo una bolsa llena de manzanas y otros vegetales en el piso…, cuando levanto la cabeza…,… hay estaba ella…, pelaje color menta, cola color menta, melena color menta, ojos amarillos, y su CM era una arpa…,… por favor…, díganme que lo que se del fandom do es real…

 **Twilight** \- hola Lyra, que coincidencia encontrarte… (Ella le habla pero esta no responde, tiene los ojos como platos y no se mueve…, y me está viendo…)

 **Lyra** \- … (…)… (Esa cara me está dando miedo…, por favor que no sea lo que creo…, alguien mas apareció…)

 **¿?** \- oye Lyra…, no…, salgas…, corriendo… así…, de repente… (Decía una yegua, se le notaba cansada…, era… Sweetie Drops o… Bon Bon,… estoy seguro que ella aun no le cuenta que es una ex-agente secreto o algo así…), eh, Lyra?, que te pasa? (ella voltea y me ve…,… se queda callada…)

… silencio incomodo por unos segundos hasta que… veo como poco a poco Lyra va poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… ay no, si es esa Lyra…

 **Lyra** \- ¡UN HUMANO! (grita y corre hacia mi…, yo la esquivo en el último momento y ella choca con la banca quedando acostada sobre ella…),… auch, eso dolio…

 **Bon Bon** \- eso te pasa por correr de repente…, además… (Ella voltea y me ve…, no noto miedo en sus ojos),… quien,… que… eres?

 **Will** \- … mi nombre es Will, y… soy… un humano,… el único en este mundo (le digo y ella pone cara de impresión…, Lyra se está tratando de levantar, pero no lo consigue…, yo me paro frente a ella…), ven déjame ayudarte… (Le extiendo mi mano…)

 **Lyra** -(ella levanta la cabeza y me ve…)… lo sabía…, lo sabía, lo sabía, ¡lo sabía!, ¡sabía que eran reales!, sabía que… ("¡Lyra!" le digo de repente y la hago entrar en razón…) ah, claro, lo siento… (Ella me da su mano y se levanta…, me está viendo de pies a cabeza),… aun no puedo creerlo…, un humano de verdad…,… ¡ah, es cierto, escucha, por favor, tengo que pedirte algo! (me dice muy emocionada,"… que?", le pregunto,… no creo que me diga, "por favor déjame ver tus manos", ella también tiene…),… por favor,… déjame ver tus pies…

 **Will** \- … mis… pies? (ella asiente con emoción y esa sonrisita…,… claro, muy lógico, esta se obsesiona con los pies…, que más va a pasar?),… bueno… ("¡por favor, te lo pido!", pone sus manos en forma de súplica ya agacha la cabeza…),… está bien, pero deja de hacer eso…, los ponys nos están viendo…

 **Lyra** \- (ella se levanta y mira a su alrededor…), lo siento (me dice con una sonrisa de vergüenza…)

Yo me siento en la banca y comienzo a desenredar las trenzas de un zapato,… puedo ver como Lyra pone una cara de emoción…

 **Twilight** \- … oye, Will,… que son pies Will? (Me dice acercándose a ver…)

 **Will** \- ah, es cierto, se me olvidó mencionártelo Twilight, los humanos no tenemos cascos como ustedes, tenemos pies (decía mientras desamarraba la trenza y me quitaba el zapato dejando ver mi media…), y en cada pie, tenemos 5 dedos, igual que en las manos…

 **Twilight** \- ¡en serio?,… eso es fascinante, esto tengo que anotarlo! (decía mientras anotaba…)

Finalmente, me quite la media y… deje ver mi pie,… Lyra tenía una cara de impresión, se acercaba lentamente y… empezó a tocar mi pie por todas partes… "oye, haha, me haces cosquillas, ya para" le dije para que parara…, Bon Bon no podía creer lo que veía,… y Twilight estaba… dibujándolo?,

 **Will** \- … que haces Twilight?

 **Twilight** \- estoy plasmando este dato sobre tu extremidad inferior en el cuaderno de investigación de humanos…

 **Will** \- … osea, estas dibujando mi pie, verdad? (ella asiente…),… bueno, ya fue suficiente (digo quitándome de encima la mano de Lyra y volviéndome a colocar la media y el zapato)

 **Lyra** \- ahhhhh (dice con un suspiro de decepción…)

 **Bon Bon** \- vamos Lyra, tenemos que volver a la dulcería, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de esto luego (le dice poniéndose a un lado de ella…)

 **Lyra** \- ¡estas bromeando Bon Bon…, todos me tacharon de loca por hablarles de los humanos, y ahora que finalmente encuentro uno esperas que me calme! (tiene una combinación de una cara enojada, emocionada, frustrada y de más,… es un punto valido lo que dijo…)

 **Bon Bon** \- (ella pone una cara algo deprimida…),… Lyra…, yo…, lamento mucho haber dudado de ti…, de verdad lo siento amiga…, yo… (Ella me mira…, luego mira Lyra y se lanza abrazarla…), lo lamento…, de verdad lo siento… (Le dice con los ojos húmedos…)

 **Lyra** \- Bon Bon…, (ella también la abraza…), está bien…, no importa, al menos tu siempre estuviste a mi lado… (También lo dice con los ojos húmedos…,… ambas estaban sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- … oye Lyra… (Ella y Bon Bon se separan y me ven…), Twilight está haciendo un libro sobre los humanos con mi ayuda, puedes pedirle una copia cuando esté listo… (Ella puso una sonrisota y miro a Twilight, esta asintió…), ahora nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos luego, adiós… (Les dije mientras Twilight y yo caminábamos en dirección a la biblioteca…, y podíamos escucharla a ambas decir "hasta luego" a lo lejos…)

Llegamos a la biblioteca, Spike nos recibió, y Twilight me dijo que por hoy ya tenía lo necesario para escribir su carta a la princesa Celestia, así que me estaba retirando, pero antes…

 **Will** \- Twilight, sabes dónde puedo comprar un reloj?

 **Twilight** \- un reloj?, ummm…, creo que en el centro de Ponyville hay una tienda que tiene mucho de eso…, en aquella dirección (dice señalándola…)

 **Will** \- gracias, es que lo necesitare, tengo la costumbre de mirar la hora muy seguido, en fin, nos vemos luego (yo me despido de ella y de Spike, estos también, y me retiro…)

Camine hacia el centro, y no me costó mucho encontrar la tienda…, entre y me acerque al mostrador, llame la atención del pony que atendía, este me miro… y no supo cómo reaccionar, pero antes de que pasara algo, yo le explique que buscaba un reloj,… el decidió no tomarle importancia a mi apariencia, y me mostro una amplia variedad de relojes…, pero…, hubo uno que llamo mi atención…, era de bolsillo, con forma circular, con una cadena, de tamaño mediano como la palma de mi mano, no tenía marcas ni imágenes, era muy simple…, ah, sí, y estaba hecho de oro, pero eso no es importante…, digo, tengo un bate de platino en mi espalda…, le pregunte por el precio, y la verdad era algo elevado…, para un pony normal, pero da la casualidad que con una de mis joyas podía pagarlo, lo compre y salí del lugar…

Mire la hora en el reloj… eran poco más de las 3 pm, me dirigi a Sweet Apple Acres, quería hablar con Applejack de algo,… cuando llegue la encontré cosechando manzanas, me acerque lo suficiente, llame su atención y esta volteo

 **Applejack** \- que tal compañero, como te fue con Twilight?

 **Will** \- bueno…, no estuvo tan mal, aunque muchos ponys me vieron,… no estaban precisamente asustados pero…, pasaron algunas cosas…

 **Applejack** \- ya lo vez, aquí en Ponyville todos se acostumbran rápido a las diferencias, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte…,… por cierto, ya almorzaste?, si no es así, ahora mismo puedo prepárate otro pie de manzana (me dice con entusiasmo…)

 **Will** -no, descuida, Twilight ya me invito a almorzar…,… por cierto Applejack… (Ella me presta atención…),… mañana…, empezare a trabajar aquí,… si no te molesta…

 **Applejack** \- … trabajar aquí?,… no digo que no, pero…, porque?

 **Will** \- es que…, no me gusta estar en una casa ajena sin ser de ayuda, me hace sentir como una carga,… o un inútil…

 **Applejack** \- que?, para nada dulzura, te lo dije claramente, después de lo que hiciste por mi hermana, te debo el equivalente a mi huerto y mucho más (me dice decidida a pagar su… "deuda")

 **Will-** lo entiendo Applejack, pero…, pues…, piensa que yo en este momento…, me siento como cuando tú no querías aceptar ayuda para cosechar aquella gran parte del huerto cuando tu hermano se lastimo… (Ella pone una cara algo sorprendida…), y también…, cuando le dijiste a Spike que no tuviera la idea de ser tu sirviente para siempre…, que ayudarse mutuamente es lo que hacen los amigos… (Ella se pone más seria…), bueno…, eso es lo que te digo yo ahora…, no pretendas que voy a quedarme aquí igual que un mantenido…, lo que hice por tu hermana no lo hice para que estuvieras en deuda conmigo, sino porque era lo correcto…, lo entiendes?

 **Applejack** \- … (está muy pensativa…, sabe que tengo razón…),… está bien…, tienes razón compañero…, y…, si quieres trabajar aquí, pues seas bienvenido, aquí en Sweet Apple Acres siempre buscamos una mano amiga… (Me dice extendiendo su mano, y yo la tomo y las agitamos…)

 **Will** \- gracias Applejack… ("no hay de que compañero" me dice…), bueno…, tengo tiempo hasta el anochecer…, talvez debería ir a buscar a las niñas, ya que le prometí a AB que las vería si me sobraba tiempo…

 **Applejack** \- me parece bien…, AB estuvo aquí hace rato, me dijo que ella y las niñas estarían tomando un descanso en Sugar Cup Corner, tal vez aun estén ahí…

 **Will** \- bien, pues hallas voy, con o sin miradas cortantes por parte de los otros ponys…

 **Applejack** \- jejeje, así se habla compañero…, pues nos vemos más tarde…

Nos despedimos, y yo me dirijo una vez más al pueblo… me tomo varios minutos, pero no me fue difícil encontrar un lugar que parecía una casa de jengibre…, entre y la campana llamo la atención de 2 ponys en particular…

 **Señora Cake-** bienvenido a Sugar Cup… Corner… (…sip, ya me estoy acostumbrando a esa reacción…, el señor Cake esta de espaldas y luego se voltea…)

 **Señor Cake** \- pasa algo querida, te vez algo… tiesa… (…sip, también me vio…)

 **Will** \- … buenas tardes… señor y señora Cake…

 **Señor Cake** \- buenas…

 **Señora Cake** \- tardes…

 **Will** \- (…pobrecitos, no hallan cómo reaccionar…, por lo menos no están asustados…, creo…,… y los clientes dentro de la tienda están igual…,… escuchamos un ruido por las escaleras, y veo aparecer a 2 bebes y un pony,… bueno, más bien uno aparece mágicamente sobre el mostrador, el otro vuela descontrolado sobre él,… y Pinkie quien se calló de las escaleras de boca al piso),… auch, eso debe doler…, estas bien Pinkie?

 **Pinkie** \- sí, estoy bien, me pasa muy seguido, aunque… (Ella reacciona y e da cuenta de que soy yo quien le habla…),… ¡Will! (ella corre y me da una abrazo rápido…), que bueno verte por aquí, viniste a comer algo?, que te gustaría?, tenemos cupcakes, pasteles, helados… (Yo le tapó la boca…)

 **Will** \- se lo que venden aquí Pinkie recuerda (ella asiente… y yo le quito mi mano…,… es idea mía o algo me está trepando por la espalda…, y algo se subió a mi cabeza…,… será Esmeralda?,… no, ella está en mi bolsillo,… entonces quién?)

Al tomar lo que había en mi cabeza con mis 2 manos lo sostengo frente a mí y…, era Pound Cake,… este me miraba como cualquier bebe mira algo nuevo…, con asombro, pero sin miedo…, y al revisar mi espalda, me encuentro que no hay nada… porque ahora está en mi pecho… era Pumpkin Cake,… sostengo a cada uno con una mano, ambos me miraban de esa misma manera…, y estiraban sus manos como lo hacen los bebes cuando quieren agarrar algo,… la verdad se veían muy tiernos,… pero los cliente me miraban con preocupación…, apuesto a que más de uno pensó me los comería o algo así…, Dios, por favor que pase algo para romper esta tensión…,… la campana de la entrada suena, la puerta se abre y…

 **CMC** \- … ¡WILL! (las niñas corren a abrazarme…)

 **Will** \- tengan cuidado niñas, estoy sosteniendo a un par de bebes (ellas se separan de repente y dicen "¡LO SENTIMOS!,… creo que al ver unas niñas acercarse a mi sin problemas tranquilizo a los señores Cake y a los clientes…)

 **Pinkie** \- tengo que llevar a estos bebes a tomar su siesta, pero no quieren dormir, por qué será?

 **Will** \- … demasiada azúcar quizá?,… viven en una pastelería… (Ella y las niñas se ponen a reír por el comentario…), ten (le doy a los bebes…), cantales algo o tócales música relajante, eso suele funcionar…

 **Pinkie** \- oki doki loki (me dice ella,…los bebes empiezan poner cara de tristeza y siguen estirando sus brazos hacia mi…)

 **Will** \- … lo siento bebes, pero no tengo nada de experiencia cuidando niños tan pequeños… (Comenzaron a llorar…),… está bien…, Pinkie, vamos a su habitación, ya sé que hacer para que duerman… (Ella me llevo al cuarto de los bebes y los puso en su cuna, las niñas de curiosas también subieron… ellos aun tratan de salir y jugar…), ahora, podrías prestarme tu flauta

 **Pinkie** \- como sabes si tengo una flauta? (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- porque eres Pinkie Pie, siempre tienes de todo, y si no, lo consigues… (Le digo con una risa, y ella efectivamente saco una flauta de… quien sabe dónde…), gracias (tomo la flauta y me preparo para tocar…)

 **Música:** **Dragon ball z la melodia de tapion full *NO RAP***

Mientras tocaba la melodia ellos poco a poco serraban sus ojitos…, hasta quedarse dormidos…,… creo que también afecto un poco a las niñas, mientras que Pinkie seguía observando…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡wow! ("shhhh, los bebes se durmieron" le digo), upsi, wow, que música tan bonita, donde la aprendiste? (me dice en voz baja…)

 **Will** \- cosas de mi mundo…, hay que irnos…

En silencio bajamos, y al llegar,… todos los clientes estaban sorprendidos por la melodia de hace rato…, no esperaba que se escuchara hasta acá…, la señora Cake se me acerca

 **Señora Cake** \- g-gracias por su ayuda joven… ("Will" le digo…), joven Will…

 **Señor Cake** \- sí, normalmente nos toma algo de tiempo que se queden dormidos…

 **Will** \- no hay de que… (Le digo), en fin, niñas las estaba buscando…

 **SL** \- a nosotras?

 **Will** \- si, le prometí a AB que si me sobraba tiempo vendría a pasar tiempo con ustedes…

 **SB** \- en serio? (le pregunta a AB y ella asiente…), que bien (dice sonriendo…)

 **SL** \- ¡genial, entonces, podrías contarnos más de tu mundo?! (Yo asiento y me dirijo a una mesa vacía…, ellas llegan, AB y SL se sientan de un lado, mientras que SB se sienta a mi lado…, porque la noto tan tensa?)

 **AB** \- entonces, que puedes decirnos que no nos hallas dicho? (dice emocionada…)

 **Will** -pues… (… yo comencé a contarles casi todo lo que le conté a las Mane 6,… parecía un juego de preguntas y respuestas…, uno que duro como 3 horas, y en todo ese tiempo ellas aún tenían esa cara de emoción…, en cierto momento le pedí a Pinkie un helado grande para compartirlo entre los 4, sus caras se llenaron de alegría infantil, típico de cuando le das un dulce a un niño…, pero eso no impidió que siguieran preguntando…, aun con la boca llena,… y así seguimos hasta que…), bueno niñas, ya debo irme…

 **SL** \- ahhhhh, tan pronto? (dice suspirando…)

 **AB** \- no podrías quedarte un poco más? (me dice algo triste…)

 **SB** \- solo… un poco más… podrías? (…ahí no…, me está haciendo eso ojitos…)

 **Will** \- lo siento niñas, pero mañana comenzare a trabajar en la granja, así que debo levantarme bien temprano…, disfruten el resto del helado, cortesía de su amigo el humano (les dije guiñándoles un ojo, mientras me levantaba…, ya me estaba marchando cuando…)

 **SB** \- ammm, Will… (Me detiene llamandome…)

 **Will** \- si SB?

 **SB** \- pues…, yo…,… toma (… me muestra una la cucharilla con algo de helado…, pero…, está nerviosa,… porque será?,… bueno no importa…)

 **Will** \- (yo me agacho un poco un me como el helado…), gracias…, hasta luego niñas… (Y me marcho del lugar…, pero… afuera escucho un fuere… "¡QUE NO!" viniendo de adentro… que habrá sido?)

 **Primera persona, Sweetie Belle POV.**

Acabo de darle una cucharada de helado a Will…, con la cuchara que yo misma use…,… jejeje, estoy…, algo…, contenta…,… escucho risitas y veo a AB y SL con una sonrisa de burla…

 **AB** \- jijiji… (… porque esa risita?)

 **SB** \- que… que pasa?

 **SL** -jejeje… (No entiendo…)

 **SB** \- p-porque se ríen así?

 **AB** y **SL** \- (ambas se miran un momento… luego me miran a mi…),… te gusta…

 **SB** \- que?, claro que no…

 **AB** y SL- que si…

 **SB** \- ¡QUE NO! (ups, me tapo la boca…, espero que nadie ma halla oído…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… que habrá sido?,… bueno, da igual, me dirijo una vez más a la granja…, una vez hay encontré a Applejack llevando una carreta de manzanas su almacén, esta deposita la carga sale y cierra el almacén…

 **Applejack** \- hola compañero, pudiste encontrar a las niñas?

 **Will** \- en realidad…, ellas me encontraron a mí…

 **Applejack** \- jeje, clásico, esas niñas siempre están llenas de sorpresas…, y bien, listo para mañana?

 **Will** \- más bien, mañana estaré listo, por hoy ya estoy agotado… (Le digo riéndome…, esta también se hecho reír…)

 **Applejack** \- hahaha, tu siempre sabes cómo hacer las cosas divertidas eh?,… y dime, te gustaría cenar?

 **Will** \- normalmente no rechazaría nunca uno de tus pies, pero acabo de comerme un helado grande,… digamos que no tengo espacio, lo que si tengo es mucho sueño…, me iré a acostar ahora mismo… hasta mañana…

 **Applejack** \- bueno…, será tu desayuno entonces jeje…, buenas noches y hasta mañana compañero…

Nos despedimos,… yo me dirijo al granero y me acuesto en el mis mo lugar de antes…, veo que hay siguen las bolsas con joyas…, Esmeralda sale de mi bolsillo y se recuesta sobre mi…, mientras yo me relajo…

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate-** vez, te dije que no me equivocaba con él, en serio se está divirtiendo… (Dice sonriendo)

 **¿?** \- me alegro mucho por él, eso chico se merece ser feliz, ya ha sufrido demasiado…

 **Fate** \- hay alguna novedad…, ya sabes…, con respecto a aquello…

 **¿?** \- por ahora no, y esperemos que se mantenga así…

 **Fate** \- … sería tan peligroso realmente?, es que…, tratándose de el…

 **¿?** \- … la verdad, yo también tengo la misma duda,… pero no estoy seguro de querer correr ese riesgo,… puede ser que al final no sea peligroso…, solo alocado y bromista,… pero…, con todo ese resentimiento bien justificado en su corazón…, no lo sé…

 **Fate** \- … yo confió en el…, yo creo en que podrá controlarse, el no dejara que su odio lo domine…

 **¿?** \- … esperemos que tengas razón…, aun así, yo seguiré dejando las advertencias que dejo a aquellos que están "viendo" su historia,… pero parece que nadie ha logrado entenderlas…

 **Fate** \- eso es porque las estas escribiendo en "albhed", no es justo que uses un idioma ficticio para advertirles…

 **¿?** \- oh vamos, eso lo hacen muchos…, pero hablando de otra cosa, no te gustaría participar tú también en el juego que les plantee

 **Fate** \- juego?,… hablas de adivinar los nombres para luego saber quién de todas es realmente su alma gemela…

 **¿?** \- exacto…

 **Fate** \- … Nah, prefiero quedarme fuera de eso

 **¿?** \- como quieras,… en fin, debo ir a hacer otras cosas, cuídamelo otro rato está bien?, hasta luego

 **Fate** \- de acuerdo, hasta luego…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

 **Will** \- (…Lentamente abro mis ojos…, y miro una vez más el techo del granero), fue un buen día…, me pregunto que pasara mañana…,… en fin, a dormir…)

 **Reto De Dark Opal:… pueden adivinar que pasara mañana, antes de seguir leyendo?**

 **Resumen de lo que paso al día siguiente.**

Me desperté, comí el pie de Applejack, conocí a la abuela Smith, casi se desmalla, trabaje todo el día en la granja, almorcé con toda la familia, seguimos trabajando, Applejack me dio varias monedas de pago, cenamos, me fui a dormir, fin,… otro día más en este mundo mágico que es Equestria…

 **Will** \- vaya…, el tiempo vuela cuando trabajas eh?,… bueno…, ya he pasado un 1 día con Twilight y 1 día con Applejack,… creo que sería bueno convivir con todas un día…, con quien debería seguir?

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **Es interesante como las cosas cambian de un momento a otro…, y como el destino a veces puede ser muy gracioso…, que porque digo esto…, por nada en especial, solo soy un loco que escribe locuras y que esas locuras le gusta a gente casi tan loca como yo… XD**

 **En fin, les informo para que sepan (no, en serio…) que después de que el capítulo 6 ese hecho, estaré indispuesto por 1 semana, pero descuiden, ya que muchos tienden a confundir pausar con eliminar, simplemente voy a poner una pausa de 1 semana por ciertas razones que no les diré para no aburrirlos…, y luego volveré a escribir como siempre…**

 **Sin más que decir…, comenten, pregunten, y sugieran.**

 **Hasta luego…**

 **(Yht ra femm cruf dra funmt, dryd huf yht vunajan)**


	7. 1 día con Rarity y 1 día con Rainbow

**Nota:… honestamente, creo que el universo no es infinito, más bien, existe más de un universo, dentro de un espacio completamente oscuro y vacío que si es infinito, y lo único que tiene ese espacio son los universos, que son la única luz que se distingue,… tu qué opinas?, sabes algo de esto?**

 **¿?- pues…, como le dije a aquel saiyajin, en total, existen 12 universos y…**

 **¿?- disculpe señor Bills, pero ya es hora de irnos**

 **Bills- Wiss, que no ves que estoy hablando con este… humano?**

 **Wiss- entiendo señor, pero ya no tenemos tiempo,… además, creo que ellos se van a confundir…**

 **…Ellos?,…ellos quienes?,…,… un momento…, ¿¡ ya hay gente leyendo esto!?**

 **Wiss- al parecer si…, bueno tenemos que irnos, nos vemos luego…**

 **Eh?,… ah, si, gracias su tiempo,…,… queridos lectores, ignoren eso…, por favor sigamos con la historia de nuestro amigo…, disfruten de este capítulo…**

 **Bills- de lo contrario, destruiremos la tierra…**

 **…pretendes dejarme sin lectores?,… ya se fueron,… por favor, insisto, ignoren eso,… solo sigamos, está bien?**

 **Capítulo 5: 1 día con Rarity y 1 día con Rainbow.**

 **Resumen de lo que paso al día siguiente.**

Me desperté, comí el pie de Applejack, conocí a la abuela Smith, casi se desmalla, trabaje todo el día en la granja, almorcé con toda la familia, seguimos trabajando, Applejack me dio varias monedas de pago, cenamos, me fui a dormir, fin,… otro día más en este mundo mágico que es Equestria…

 **Will** \- vaya…, el tiempo vuela cuando trabajas eh?,… bueno…, ya he pasado un 1 día con Twilight y 1 día con Applejack,… creo que sería bueno convivir con todas un día…, con quien debería seguir?

 **Reto De Dark Opal:… pueden adivinar con quien seguirá, antes de seguir leyendo?**

 **Will** \- … en definitiva iré con Pinkie o Fluttershy,… no es por ofender a Rarity o a Rainbow,… es que,… ambas me dan miedo,… con una podría terminar todo adornado como árbol de navidad…, y con la otra…, corro el peligro de que me lance un rayo, y me encienda como a uno…, bueno, mañana me preocupare,… buenas noches Esmeralda (le digo mientras la acaricio y se acurruca en mi pecho…, y me duermo…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate** \- valla, que día más aburrido tuvo hoy, solo trabajar en la granja y medio matar a la abuela Smith de un infarto…

 **¿?** \- y que esperabas?, él no es de los que les gusta ser mantenidos…, y mira que de esos hay muchos…

 **Fate** \- si, si, ya lo sé, pero esperaba algo más emocionante, no se,… más romance quizá…

 **¿?** \- … romance?,… con quién?,… con Applejack?, lo que él siente por ella es más admiración que amor…, te lo aseguro, ellos no son "almas gemelas"

 **Fate** \- … pero se verían tan lindos juntos…

 **¿?** \- … sí,… como hermanos…, créeme, él le tiene un gran cariño y aprecio, pero no la ama de esa manera…,… pero…, aun estas a tiempo de participar en el…

 **Fate** \- ¡no!,… lo siento, pero ya dije que no me involucraría más de la cuenta…

 **¿?** \- como quieras,… pero, te lo digo por última vez,… el no amara de esa manera a ninguna de ellas 6…

 **Fate** \- … bien, de acuerdo, si tú lo dices…, ya me voy…

 **¿?** \- bien, cuídate, hasta luego…

 **Fate** \- … pero antes…, solo por curiosidad…, tu sabes donde está su…, alma gemela?

 **¿?** \- … (…)… si

 **Fate** \- … y…, quién es?

 **¿?** \- … temo que no puedo decir eso…, y lo digo literalmente…, ni yo sé quién es con exactitud…, solo se la ubicación de las 8 únicas opciones…, algunas de ellas es…

 **Fate** \- ya veo…,… espera…, dijiste… 8?,… creía que solo habían 7 puestos…

 **¿?** \- … solo hay 7 puestos…, pero en total hay 8 opciones…, ya que…, 2 chicas empataron en un puesto…

 **Fate** \- … que?,… y aquellos a los que les estas mostrando esto, lo saben?

 **¿?** \- …pues,… creí que…, ellos mismos se darían cuenta…, al revisar un cierto detalle en… la primera vez que les comencé mostré la historia de Will…

 **Fate** \- … enserio?,… creíste que ellos mismos se darían cuenta de que 2 chicas ocupaban 1 puesto?, solo por ese detalle…

 **¿?** \- … (…)…, tal vez…, solo tal vez…, no fue mi mejor idea…, cierto?

 **Fate** \- … tonto…

 **¿?** \- … bueno, da igual, seguro ahora ya lo saben…, yo ya me voy también, tengo otros asuntos que atender…

 **Fate** \- … bien…, y…, con respecto a los nombres de ellas…

 **¿?** -no, ni sueñes que te los diré

 **Fate** \- ¡oh vamos!

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… una vez más el sol me despierta, abro mis ojos, Esmeralda también se despierta, ambos dejamos salir un bostezo, ya me levanto un poco y esta se pone sobre mi hombro como siempre…, miro hacia el frente y…,… AB esta frente a mí?

 **Will** \- ammm…, buenos días AB?

 **AB** \- ah, buenos días, ya despertaste

 **Will** \- (me levanto), si…, que haces aquí?

 **AB** \- que?, ah, pues…, yo…, quería… (Está nerviosa,…se nota que quiere pedirme algo…),… veras yo

 **Will** \- AB, necesitas mi ayuda para algo…, cierto?

 **AB** \- … como lo supiste? (me dice sorprendida)

 **Will** \- porque te noto nerviosa (le digo con una sonrisa mientras me preparaba para salir…, y mientras ambos salíamos del granero, de camino a buscar a Applejack…)

 **AB-** también puedes saber cómo se siente alguien? (me dice impresionada)

 **Will-** es que…, he aprendido a leer el lenguaje no verbal…, o, más bien… me acostumbre… (Le digo mientras caminamos)

 **AB-** lenguaje no verbal, que es eso? (me dice confundida)

 **Will-** … en otro momento te lo explicare…, ahora dime, que es lo que pasa que también te noto algo triste…

 **AB** \- … eh?, ah, sí,… pues es que…, ayer en la escuela…, mis amigas y yo…, tuvimos una discusión con unas compañeras de clase…, y…

 **Will** \- déjame adivinar…, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon (…al decir eso ella reacciona)

 **AB** \- como supiste?, (me dice sorprendida y confundida)

 **Will** \- recuerda AB…, se muchas cosas… (Le digo guiñándole un ojo…), pero en fin, dime que paso…

 **AB** \- pues…, es que…, si ya sabes de ellas, supongo que sabes que siempre nos buscan pelea… (Yo asiento…), pues…, estábamos discutiendo, la discusión se puso peor, DT (Diamond Tiara) comenzó a presumir que tenía a muchos mayordomos y conocía mucha gente importante, y SS (Silver Spoon) le seguía el juego y…, por eso…, en cierto momento a SB se le escapo que…

 **Will** \- (…en eso yo me detengo, y ella también…, la miro directamente, y la noto más nerviosa…),… AB (le digo con un tono serio…, ella me pone atención, de verdad la noto nerviosa…, y creo saber porque, espero estar equivocado…), por favor…, dime que lo que tratas de explicarme, no es que les contaron sobre mí,… y mucho menos que… "se muchas cosas",… y el colmo seria que los demás los hallan escuchado discutiendo…

 **AB** \- … (…)… (… lo sabía…, esto será un problema…), lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, (mientras ella me pone esa cara de arrepentida y se disculpa, veo como Applejack se aproxima…)

 **Applejack** \- por mis corrales… buenos días compañero,… me podrías decir porque AB se está disculpando contigo más veces de las que Twilight se disculpa con la princesa Celestia… (Luego de que le pidiera a AB que ya no se disculpara…, una charla después…),… oh…, valla…, eso será un problema… (Me dice pensativa…)

 **Will** \- fue lo mismo que pensé…, no estoy seguro de que hacer

 **Applejack** \- entiendo…, aunque…, con algo de suerte no creerán lo que les contaron y se olvidaran del tema

 **Will** \- talvez Applejack…, pero la semilla de la duda ya fue sembrada en ellos…, los potrillos pueden ser muy curiosos y testarudos…

 **Applejack** \- … y que lo digas…, bueno…, con tal de que las niñas no les hayan dicho que te llevarían para demostrar que si eres real, todo estará bien, verdad AB? (le pregunta a su hermana…, pero esta no responde…)… AB?

 **Will** \- … AB,… dime que ustedes no…

 **AB** \- … (…)… pues… (…silencio incomodo…)

 **Will** y **Applejack** \- … oh, por Dios/Celestia (dijimos al mismo tiempo,… algo frustrados…)

… tras despertarme con una mala noticia, decidí mejor enfocarme en el trabajo, a ver si así me calmo y pienso en que voy a hacer con ese tema…, desayune con toda la familia como un miembro más, realmente se siente lindo, estar en una familia tan unida…,… desearía que estuvieras aquí… mama…

Nos pusimos a trabajar, y al cabo de 1 hora, ya eran como las 7 am, AB se fue a la escuela…, yo trabajaba en todo lo que me indicara Applejack, y con mis experiencias y habilidades no me costó ningún trabajo…, 4 horas después, eran las 11 am, ya había trabajado 5 horas…, y tenía pensado trabajar todo el día, pero…

 **Applejack** \- buen trabajo hoy compañero, pero deberías ir y tomar un descanso (me decía mientras yo llevaba una carreta llena de manzanas al depósito…)

 **Will** \- que?, pero…, no estoy cansado, puedo seguir así todo el día igual que ayer ( le digo depositando las manzanas en su sitio y saliendo…)

 **Applejack** \- jeje, no dudo que si puedas compañero, tienes toda la habilidad que aquí se requiere…, pero no lo digo por eso, hoy deberías ir a pasar el resto del día con alguna de mis amigas…, ya sabes, me contaste ayer que querías pasar un día con cada una…

 **Will** \- si pero…, y el trabajo?

 **Applejack** \- no te preocupes por eso dulzura, por hoy hiciste bastante,… ve y reúnete con alguien…, pero entes… (Ella y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina y esta saca del ornó un pie), no iba a dejarte que fueras con el estómago vacío,… disfrútalo y ve a pasar el día… (Me dice sonriendo y me entrega el pie…)

 **Will** \- bueno…, está bien, gracias Applejack, nos vemos al final del día (le digo mientras me dirigía a la salida…)

 **Applejack** \- no hay de que compañero…, ah por cierto… (Yo volteo antes de salir…),… si pudieras de alguna forma ayudar a las niñas con su… problema…, es que…, ayer cuando trabajábamos y ella llego de la escuela…, se veía muy decaída…

 **Will** \- … si,… supongo que…, podría…,… bueno, de todas formas que sepan que soy real podría servir para que los potrillos que estudian con Cheerilee no me teman cuando empiecen a verme por el pueblo

 **Applejack** \- sí…, es cierto…, gracias por ser tan comprensivo con mi hermanita compañero,… a pesar de que suele meter a veces la pata, es una buena niña (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- si, lo se…, no tuvo malas intenciones,… y yo…, se lo que es que te molesten en la escuela…, y los problemas que eso puede causar… (Le digo de manera comprensiva…)

 **Applejack** \- tienes razón…, de verdad gracias compañero… (Ya estaba saliendo…, pero…),… oye, y como supiste que su maestra se llama Cheerilee? (me pregunta solo un poco sorprendida…)

 **Will** \- (…y justo antes de terminar de salir…), porque…, se muchas cosas (le digo sonriendo mientras le guiño un ojo y salgo…)

 **Applejack** \- jejeje, ay, ese Will y sus secretos,… me pregunto,… que tanto sabrá realmente?

… con el hambre que tenía, me tomo, máximo 10 minutos comerme ese pie, y fui trotando hasta Ponyville…, ya había llegado, vi la hora en mi reloj y eran las 11:25 am,… siempre suelo llevar una bolsa con monedas y unas joyas en el bolsillo de la funda del bate…, solo en caso de emergencia…

 **Señora Cake** \- aquí tiene su helado joven Will (si, exactamente, estoy en Sugar Cube Corner, tenía antojo de helado, para mí esto es una emergencia, no?,… y demás está decir que de camino a aquí los ponys me veían raro…, pero…, no detecto miedo en sus miradas… por qué será?)

 **Will** \- gracias señora Cake, aquí tiene… (Le entrego el dinero…), y dígame, sabe si Pinkie Pie se encuentra

 **Señora Cake-** pues no, la verdad es que salió hace como una hora y no ha vuelto…, lo cual es raro, desde el domingo está haciendo esto…

 **Will** \- en serio?, (ella asiente…), ya veo…, que estará tramando Pinkie…,… bueno, no importa, viniendo de ella no puede ser tan malo… verdad? (ella solo se ríe…)

Salgo del lugar, y me dispongo a caminar, pero solo doy un par de pasos… cuando…, siento que alguien "choco" conmigo… pero fue un "choque" muy suave…, quien choco conmigo cayó al piso a mi lado, y…

 **Fluttershy** \- oh, l-lo siento mucho, n-no fije por donde iba, estaba ayudando a estos animalitos a cruzar por la calle, lamento mucho haberte molestado, p-por favor no se enoje conmigo…

 **Will** \- … Fluttershy…, abre los ojos… (Ella deja de disculparse tanto y los abre…)

 **Fluttershy** \- … oh…, W-Will…, eres tu? (Me dice tímidamente…)

 **Will** \- … depende, a cuantos humanos conoces? (le pregunto sonriendo sarcásticamente)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm,… 1?

 **Will** \- eso fue una respuesta o una pregunta?

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm,… ambas?

 **Will** \- … (ok, ya no puedo aguantar…) jejeje, hahaha, ay Fluttershy, tú y tu timidez, (le digo mientras la tomo de la mano y la ayudo levantarse… ella se calma),… veo que estas ayudando a unos animalitos

 **Fluttershy** \- eh?, ah, si, es que, para ellos el pueblo puede ser peligroso si no saben orientarse…

 **Will** \- entiendo…, y dime Fluttershy, estarás ocupada el resto del día?

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, pues…, yo…, debo… (… se le nota que si estará ocupada)

 **Will** \- está bien, tranquila, seguro tiene algo que ver con tus animalitos cierto? (ella asiente),… y tampoco encuentro a Pinkie…, solo me quedan 2 opciones…,… pero bueno, dime Fluttershy, que día estarás algo desocupada?, es que…, me gustaría pasar un tiempo contigo…, y por supuesto con tus amigas de manera individual…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, ya veo…, pues…, supongo que el jueves podríamos pasar tiempo juntos…, digo, sino te molesta…

 **Will** \- no para nada, es perfecto…, entonces, nos vemos el jueves (veo la hora en mi reloj, faltan 20 para las 12 pm), hasta luego, cuídate

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm, si, igualmente…

Nos despedimos, y yo me dirijo hacia… la escuela de Cheerilee,… pero…, decidí que aparecería por atrás, en la parte del patio de recreo,… si entro de frente podría causar un alboroto más grande del necesario…

Yo estaba senado sobre la rama de un árbol, y desde ahí podía ver que a los potrillos en clase a través de las ventanas…, realmente es impresionante para mi verlos en forma antropomórfica…, y debo admitir que hasta Cheerilee se ve muy linda…, según Applejack, ellas deberían terminar las clases a las 12 pm…, solo faltan 10 minutos…

… me recuesto sobre la rama y espero…, hasta que escucho la campana de la escuela, y veo a Cheerilee dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y a los niños siguiéndola…

 **Cheerilee** \- (abre la puerta principal y sale…, yo me ubico hacia otro extremo cerca, pero entre los árboles para que no me vean… aun…), que pasen buenas tardes niños, nos vemos mañana…

Veo como todos los portillos salen…, hasta que finalmente salen las niñas…, se veían algo decaídas…, yo quería salir de los árboles y aparecer para animarlas… pero…

 **DT** \- (se acerca a las CMC), bueno, bueno, miren nada más…, que paso?, su monstruo inventado no pudo venir?, acaso tuvo que irse a otro mundo? (les dice con tono burlón…)

 **SS** \- si, a otro mundo? (dice burlándose también,… en serio?, que solo sabe seguirle el juego?)

 **AB-** ya déjennos en paz… no me atreví a pedirle que viniera porque no me pareció correcto molestarlo por eso… (Les dice con tono molesto…)

 **SL** \- si, además no tenemos que probarles nada, nosotras sabemos que él es real y es muy genial, casi tanto como RD (dice con igual tono… pues…, gracias por pensar eso de mi SL)

 **DT** \- ha, ha, si como no, solo son excusas para no admitir que se lo inventaron todo… (Dice burlándose…)

 **SS** \- sí, se lo inventaron todo (… en serio?, vas a seguir tú?)

 **SB** \- ¡claro que no, él es real, y es muy amable con todos! (dice alzando la voz… tu siempre tan dulce SB)

 **DT-** ha, claro que no

 **SB** \- ¡que sí!

 **DT** y **SS** \- ¡que no!

 **CMC** \- ¡que sí!

 **Cheerilee** \- ¡niñas!,… vasta de discutir, no hay razón para esto…, AB, SB, SL no tienen por qué ponerse agresivas, entiendo que hayan visto a un animalito que no conocían…, y DT y SS no tienen que burlarse de ellas solo por tener algo de imaginación (dijo con tono serio… por suerte ella sabe cómo poner orden,… pero como que me estoy hartando de que me digan animal…,… puedo ver que los demás potrillos se quedaron a observar que es lo que pasa…)

 **DT** \- pero maestra, no le parece a usted que decir mentiras está mal? (dice viendo a Cheerilee…, ella se queda pensativa por un momento…, DT sabe cómo ser manipuladora…)

 **AB** \- ¡que no son mentiras…, Will es real,… y esa en mi casa! (… en eso ella se tapa la boca…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (ella mira a AB)… en tu casa?,… AB,… creo que sería mejor no llevar este cuento tan lejos como para decir eso…

 **SL** \- pero maestra, es cierto, Applejack le ofreció quedarse en su casa por habernos rescatado del bosque…

 **Cheerilee** \- (la noto muy pensativa…)… niñas…, yo… (Creo que no haya que pensar…)

 **SB** \- maestra…, por favor créanos…, usted puede preguntarle a Applejack si es cierto…, o, podría ir a la granja y verlo usted misma… (… las 3 están mirando fijamente a Cheerilee…, y ella no sabe que decir…, creo que está considerando la remota posibilidad de que yo sea real…,… jejeje, si supiera que estoy en el árbol justo detrás de ella…)

 **DT** \- lo ve maestra, dicen una mentira tras otra, es imposible que un ser así exista…

 **CMC** \- ¡Will es real! (dicen gritando)

 **DT** y **SS** \- ¡imposible! (hacen lo mismo)

Ambos "lados" se quedan mirando a la maestra, como si esperaran que ella le dé la razón a alguien…, la pobre Cheerilee no sabía que hacer o como responder…,… creo que…, ya es hora…

… yo saco la flauta (si se preguntan de dónde la saque, es simple, cuando estaba en Sugar Cube Corner le pregunte al señor Cake si sabía dónde estaba, la encontré en el cuarto de los bebes y la tome prestada, porque?, porque YOLO…, no ya en serio, fue porque tenía pensado tocar una linda melodía para tranquilizar a los potrillos en caso de que se alteraran por mi presencia…, y valla que hace falta tranquilizar esta situación…) y oculto desde donde estoy, comienzo a tocar la misma melodía con la que dormí a los bebes…

Llevo tocando como 1 minuto… todos están confundidos…, no entienden de donde proviene esa melodía…, pero la niña… ellas se ven entre ellas y ponen una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…, Cheerilee nota esto…

 **Cheerilee** \- … niñas?, porque están sonriendo?

 **AB** \- (aun con esa sonrisota…) porque…, él está aquí…

 **Cheerilee** \- … quién? (pregunta confundida…)

 **SL** \- (comienza a buscar por todos lados…) ¡Will, Will, estas hay?, donde estás?, sal de tu escondite!

 **SB** \- ¡si Will, reconocemos esa melodía, sabemos que eres tu…, por favor sal!

 **Cheerilee** \- … niñas,… se refieren a,… la criatura de la hablaban? (las 3 la miran y asienten varias veces con esas sonrisotas…) … entonces,… es real? (ellas vuelven a asentir…) … pero,… dónde está?

 **SL** \- es que le gusta esconderse, seguro nos está viendo en este momento (dice aun buscándome…)

 **AB** \- haha, seguro lleva rato observándonos escondido, el suele hacer esto, creo que le divierte (dice sonriendo…)

 **SB** \- (yo sigo tocando…, y…, bajo del árbol justo detrás de Cheerilee mientras sigo tocando…, todos me escucharon y voltearon a verme… y finalmente, dejo de tocar y guardo la flauta…) … ¡Will! (ella corre hacia mí y me abraza…, las otras 2 la siguen y hacen lo mismo) ¡lo sabía, lo sabía, algo me decía que vendrías! (decía emocionada…)

 **AB** \- ¡me alegra mucho que vinieras, gracias, gracias, gracias por venir! (me decía restregándome su cara…,… luego, se separan de mi)

 **Will** \- (… puedo ver que todos están con ojos de platos…, especialmente Cheerilee…, yo decido ser el que dé el primer paso…, me acerco a ella, esta retrocede, seguro que se siente insegura de mi…, pero me quedo quieto un momento…)… buenas tardes señorita Cheerilee ("… c-como sabes mi nombre?" me dice algo temblorosa), pues vera, la verdad es que…

 **CMC** \- él sabe muchas cosas (dicen las 3 riéndose…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, si, exactamente (las niñas se me acercan…,… no sé si sea por eso, pero al ver que las niñas no me tienen miedo, puedo notar que Cheerilee deja de temblar y se pone más firme…),

 **Cheerilee** \- … y, dime…, quien…, que… (…ya se lo que me preguntara)

 **Will** \- ya sé que me preguntara, que es lo que soy que me parezco a un pony cierto (ella asiente…), pues vera…, soy un humano, un ser de otro mundo, y ahora Equestria es mi nuevo hogar…

 **Cheerilee** \- … eso es…, increíble…, nunca creí que en mi vida conocería a un ser de otro mundo…, es realmente impresionante…,… y veo que las niñas decían la verdad sobre ti,… realmente no pareces peligroso (ya me está hablando con naturalidad, eso es bueno…, ahora, necesito ganarme su confianza…)

 **Will** \- he estado observando su trabajo como maestra desde mi mundo…, y debo decir que usted es la mejor maestra de niños que haya visto en mi vida…, es amable, se preocupa por sus estudiantes y siempre se esfuerza para que ellos aprendan…, eres realmente admirable Cheerilee…

 **Cheerilee** \- (puedo ver como ella se sonroja, sonríe, y se cubre un poco lacara), oh, por favor, no sigas…, eres realmente muy amable con todos, tal y como dijo SB…, la verdad…, confieso que tenía miedo de que fueras peligroso o algo así…, me disculpo por eso… (Dice pidiéndome disculpas…), niñas…, también les debo una disculpa por no creerles… (Dice viendo a las niñas…)

 **SB** \- que?, no, ya no importa señorita Cheerilee

 **SL** \- cierto, ahora todos saben que decíamos la verdad, con eso nos vasta…

 **AB** \- además…, nosotras le debemos una disculpa a Will…, no deberíamos haberlo usado como lo hicimos… (Tras decir eso las 3 se disculpan conmigo…)

 **Will** \- niñas…, la verdad no importa, igual debía presentarme con su maestra para que no se asustara cuando me viera en el pueblo jeje (Cheerilee deja escapar una risita…, yo volteo mi mirada hacia DT y SS… aún están sin habla)… y bien niñas (ellas 2 reaccionan…) ustedes no van a disculparse con ellas? (les digo mientras señalo a las CMC…)

 **DT** \- … que?, cómo?, pues…, yo… (… no sabe cómo reaccionar…)

 **SS** \- ah…, ammm… (… esta igual…)

 **Will** \- … bueno, no importa, solo recuerden esto…, nunca digas nunca, de acuerdo? (les digo guiñándoles un ojo…, ambas asienten…), en fin, ha sido un gusto por fin conocerte Cheerilee, pero ahora debo atender otros asuntos, así que, con su permiso, me retiro ( le extiendo mi mano…,ella la toma)

 **Cheerilee** \- c-claro, gracias por venir joven… Will, cierto? (yo asiento), fue un gusto conocerlo…, cuídese mucho…

Yo me dispongo a irme sin preocupación…, hasta que…, las CMC se me acercan…

 **AB** \- Will espera, a donde vas a ir?

 **Will** \- pues…, iré con Rarity…, ella quiere tomarme unas medias para hacerme unas ropas, mejor terminar con eso de una vez…, puede que esto me tome todo el día…, así que nos vemos otro día niñas…

 **SL** \- ahhhhh, que mal, creí que podríamos ir a jugar o algo… (Dice decepcionada…)

 **Will** \- hay, no te pongas así SL (yo la acaricio como de costumbre… y ella ase lo que de costumbre…) cuando haya terminado de pasar tiempo con cada una de sus hermanas y su amigas, tendre más tiempo para ustedes, está bien? (…ella lo piensa y asiente…)

 **SB** \- oye…, no es justo…, yo también quiero que me hagas "eso"

 **AB** \- sí, y yo también…

Dejo salir un suspiro, termino de acariciar a SL y hago lo mismo con las otras 2,… y tras haberlo hecho me despido y me marcho…, podía sentir aun las miradas de los potrillos clavándose en mi espalda…

… estaba en camino al Carrusel Boutique…, de hecho, ya estaba casi justo frente a la puerta…, pero antes de llegar…

 **¿?** \- ¡CUIDADO! (…eh?)

 **Will** \- … (…)…

… algo choco contra mi…, eso dolio…,… me levanto del piso y pongo mi mano sobre mi cabeza para quitar poco a poco el dolor… y al ver lo que está en el piso frente a mi…, porque será que no estoy sorprendió?,… no por nada su apodo era…

 **Will** \- Rainbow Crash… (…ups…, eso me traerá problemas…)

 **Rainbow** \- (se levanta con sus ojos dando vueltas… me habrá escuchado?) … ay, mi cabeza, eso sí fue un choque…¿¡qué fue lo que dijiste hace un momento!? (Me dice viéndome algo enojada…, ya sabía yo…), ¿¡cómo conoces ese apodo!?

 **Will** \- eh?,… pues,… yo,… (Que le digo?, me está viendo con ojos asesinos…) … lo siento? (… dije eso… en forma de pregunta?,… y esto también…,… soy un desastre cuando estoy nervioso…)

 **Rainbow** \- lo sientes?, eso no me explica nada…, incluso te sabes ese apodo…, realmente sabes mucho sobre nosotras eh? (me dice viéndome fijamente…, y yo asiento), pero como lo sabes?

 **Will** \- …, eso…, no lo puedo decir… (Le digo desviando la mirada…)

 **Rainbow** \- y por qué no? (me dice poniéndose frente a mi otra vez…)

 **Will** \- (yo me quedo callado…, lo siento, pero no diré nada…)…

 **Rainbow** \- …,… bueno, por ahora no importa (… que?, en serio?, que rápido se desinteresa…), oye…, lo siento…, por el golpe y eso (me dice con dificultad… típico de ella cuando quiere disculparse…)

 **Will** \- está bien no importa…, pero, qué bueno que te veo Rainbow…

 **Rainbow** \- lo sé, siempre es bueno verme verdad? (me dice haciendo su pose…)

 **Will** \- jeje, como digas…, dime…, estarás libre o tendras tiempo mañana?

 **Rainbow** \- mañana?,… pues, tenía pensado ir temprano a practicar mis nuevos trucos al campo, por qué preguntas?

 **Will** \- pues…, te importa si te acompaño?, tengo pensado pasar un tiempo con cada una de ustedes…, ya sabes, para hacer la amistad

 **Rainbow** \- ya veo…, bueno…, está bien, mañana tendras el honor de ayudar a esta futura Wonderbolt en su practica

 **Will** \- jeje, si, que honor…, bueno, en fin, nos vemos mañana en el campo… (Le digo mientras abro la puerta u entro… pero antes de cerrarla…), ah y por cierto, procura no desvelarte leyendo los libros de Daring Do… (Tras decirle eso, puedo ver como abre la boca y los ojos, y finalmente cierro la puerta…,… desde adentro escucho un "¿¡INCLUSO SABES ESO!? Venir de afuera…)

…en fin, ya estoy adentro, ahora a buscar a Rarity…, comencé a llamarla… hasta que escucho un "en seguida bajo" venir del piso de arriba…, ella baja y al verme se emociona…

 **Rarity** \- ¡ah, Will, que bueno verte aquí tesoro, estaba deseando poder tomar tus medidas para hacerte un nuevo conjunto de ropa! (dice muy emocionada y aplaudiendo con la punta de sus dedos…)

 **Will** \- pues… sobre eso… (Vamos, díselo o terminaras como lámpara…), te quería pedir que no usaras muchos colores…, y también…, que sea una ropa sencilla como la que uso…

 **Rarity** \- … que?, pe-pero, tenía pensado un traje elegante como el de un príncipe, de color azul cielo y blanco, con algunas joyas azules y otras cosas… (Me dice con un tono inconforme)

 **Will** \- Rarity…, escucha… (Ella me pone atención…)… aprecia mucho tus lindas intenciones, y sé que eres muy creativa y artística para tus diseños…, pero nunca me he sentido cómodo con ropa… "elegante", soy más de un estilo simple… entiendes? (le digo con tono tranquilo y bajo…)

 **Rarity** \- pe-pero… (… pobrecita, creo que la estoy desilusionando…)

 **Will** \- por favor Rarity…, solo esta vez…, trata de hacerla lo más simple posible…, si? (le digo sonriendo…)

 **Rarity** \- … (ella me mira…, y sonríe también)… está bien tesoro, por ti que salvaste a mi hermanita, lo que sea…, tratare de hacerla basándome en la ropa que usas… (Dice sonriendo, pero…, la verdad puedo notar la decepción en su voz…,… bueno, un poco no hará daño…)

 **Will** \- … oye Rarity…, (ella me ve…),… si tú quieres…, puedes ponerle unas cuantas gemas de zafiro a la ropa…, el azul zafiro siempre ha sido mi color favorito… (… su cara puso con una sonrisota en un segundo…, espero no arrepentirme de esto…)

 **Rarity** -(ella viene corriendo hacia mí y me abraza…) oh, gracias, gracias, gracias tesoro, no te arrepentirás, déjamelo a mí, yo me ocupare de hacer las mejores ropas para humanos de Equestria…

 **Will** \- … y también las únicas jeje ("oh, cierto,… jejeje" dice y se separa de mi)

 **Rarity** \- bueno…, pues vamos a tomar tus medidas…

… y ahí estaba yo, siguiendo indicaciones, subir y bajar brazos y piernas mientras Rarity recorría con una cinta métrica todo mi cuerpo…,… a fin de cuenta, ella insistió en que me quedara a tomar él te con ella, lo cual hice…, estuvo haciéndome preguntas sobre mi mundo y sobre los distintos tipos de ropa…, al final, la ropa humana no es muy diferente a la de Equestria…, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, eran las 4:30 pm y yo debía volver a Sweet Apple Acres,… Rarity me dijo que en 3 días tendría lista mi ropa,… entonces nos despedimos y yo me dispuse a salir… pero antes…

 **Will** \- (abro la puerta y me encuentro con SB) hola SB, veo que ya volviste, tu hermana está arriba, pero mejor no la interrumpas, está haciendo "arte" jeje

 **SB** \- y…, ya te vas? (me dice algo decepcionada…)

 **Will** \- sí, tengo que volver, mañana veré temprano a RD, así que es mejor ir a descañar…

 **SB** \- ohhhhh, valla…

 **Will** \- ay, no pongas esa carita… (Comienzo a acariciarla…) cuando termine con esto, tendre más tiempo para estar con ustedes,… de acuerdo?

 **SB** \- (ella sonríe) de acuerdo

 **Will** \- bien, hasta luego ("hasta luego" me dice mientras mueve la mano, y mo me retiro…)

… ya estoy llegando a la granja, y veo a Applejack algo agotada recostada en el piso…, yo me le acerco y esta me ve…

 **Applejack** \- que tal compañero?, llegaste un poco antes,… y como te fue?

 **Will** \- bueno… ayude a las niñas con su problema, conocí a Cheerilee, Rarity tomo mis medidas y mañana estaré con RD en la mañana…, en resumen así fue mi día jeje

 **Applejack** \- haha, ya veo…, entonces estarás aquí durante la tarde, eso será muy útil, ya que es cuando hay mas trabajo…

 **Will** \- si, descuida, mañana estaré toda la tarde aquí…, y dime, necesitas ayuda con algo ahora?

 **Applejack** \- (se levanta del piso…), pues no, por hoy ya terminamos…, acompáñame, vamos a cenar, y será mejor que descanse bien esta noche…

 **Will** \- si…, mañana RD me tendrá agitado toda la mañana jeje

Fuimos a cenar…, e insisto…, es muy agradable estar con todos ellos…, tras cenar me fui al granero y me acosté, Esmeralda sale de mi suéter y se recuesta sobre mi…

 **Will** \- sabes Esmeralda (ella levanta su cabeza y me ve…) siento como si estuviera en un sueño…, este mundo lleno de amor…, me siento tan alegre y dichoso de estar aquí… (Digo mientras la acaricio…)… por cierto, a donde sueles ir en el transcurso del día?, a buscar comida o algo así?, porque hasta donde yo recuerdo no te he visto comer más que aquella vez que Twilight me invitó… (Yo la miro fijamente…) a donde sueles ir, que cuando me doy cuenta no estas y luego si…,… bueno, por ahora no importa, solo prométeme que te cuidaras y no te metras en problemas, si? (esta asiente y me sonríe…), en fin… buenas noches… (… cierro mis ojos y… duermo…)

… a la mañana siguiente me desperté e hice lo que siempre hago,… solo que esta vez Esmeralda desapareció más pronto de lo normal…, pero bueno, Applejack me dio el desayuno, yo me lo comí, me despedí, y me dispuse a ir al campo…, al cabo de unos minutos llegue…, parece que RD todavía no llega…, decidí recostarme sobre un árbol a esperarla…, y…,… siento una brisa en mi cara…, abro mis ojos…,… es RD que está volando justo frente a mi…, y me está viendo con mala cara…

 **Rainbow** \- se puede saber qué haces descansando en medio el trabajo? (me dice algo enojada…)

Will- ammm…, cual trabajo?, llegue antes que tú y aún no hemos comenzado… (Noto que reacciono a eso…)

 **Rainbow** \- eh…, bueno…, si…, pero…,… es que no encontraba que ponerme (yo me bajo del árbol mientras ella buscaba excusas…)

 **Will** \- (ella también baja, y la veo de arriba abajo…) en serio?, eso suena a algo que diría Rarity…, además, llevas puesta la misma ropa deportiva de ayer…, y la misma que usas desde que te conocí…

 **Rainbow** -que?,… bueno,… yo (…la estoy poniendo a sufrir, cre que mejor soy directo…)

 **Will** \- déjame adivinar…, te despertaste tarde por pasarte la noche leyendo los libros de Daring Do? (… Puedo notar un ligero sonrojo en ella mientras me desvía la mirada…), acerté verdad?

 **Rainbow** \- … como sea, vamos a la práctica, necesito dominar estos movimientos lo antes posible… (Me dice volando hacia campo abierto…, si, acerté…)

… ya han pasado 2 horas y son las 8:30 am, Rainbow ha estado practicando distintos movimientos aéreos mientras yo la veía, y en más de 1 ocasión la llame para aconsejarla y decirle en que estaba fallando…, a ella le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera, pero por lo menos escucha consejos… a veces…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hahaha, wow, viste eso?, lo logre más rápido de lo que esperaba, soy asombrosa! (dice haciendo su pose)

 **Will** \- aja…, claro… (… oigan, se siente bien feo que tu trabajo no sea apreciado…)

 **Rainbow** \- (ella ma mira…)… y,… bueno,… tú me ayudaste,… gracias (veo que le cuesta mucho decir cosas así…)

 **Will** \- jeje, claro, no hay problema amiga… (Le digo poniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza…, yo la acaricio y…,… ella esta…, tratando desesperadamente de que no se le abran las alas…, no creerá que estamos competiendo… o sí?,… al final se le abrieron y ella dejo escapar un suspiro…)

 **Rainbow** \- (ella levanta la cabeza y me mira…) jeje, ok, lo admito…, tu ganas, eso se sintió muy bien, tal y como lo decían las niñas…, pero como lo haces?

 **Will** \- la verdad no lo sé…, solo es una caricia normal… (Le diga también confundido…)

 **Rainbow** \- ha, normal?, no amigo, si pudiste hacer que YO abriera mis alas de lo bien que se sentía, no puede ser normal… (Me dice con un tono orgulloso…)

 **Will** \- (…supongo que eso es un punto valido)… bueno, no importa, en algún momento averiguare el por qué, por ahora solo sigamos con la practica…

 **Rainbow** \- me gusta tu actitud… (Me dice con energía),… oye…, y dime una cosa… (Es idea mía o su tono se puso más tranquilo de repente…), tu…, sabes pelear cierto?,… según recuerdo, nos contaste que tenías un maestro que te enseño desde niño verdad? (yo asiento…, oh, oh, creo que ya sé por dónde va esto…), bueno…,… me podrías enseñar algo? (… ya sabía yo)

 **Will** \- … pues…, no se…, estas segura?

 **Rainbow** \- sí, me gustaría saber lo suficiente para defenderme en un combata mano a mano…, así que…, podrías? (veo que le cuesta pedírmelo…)

 **Will** \- …bueno,… recuerdo que mi maestro me dijo que el conocimiento es para todos…,… está bien, te enseñare algo para defensa básica

 **Rainbow** \- ¡genial!,… digo, bien (… jeje típico de ella…)

… han pasado otras 2 horas, son las 10: 30 am, y le he estado enseñando varios métodos de defensa y contraataque…, y si, los ha estado usando conmigo como sujeto de purva, aunque la verdad, no ha podido darme ni un golpe,… pobre, creo que eso fue un golpe a su orgullo…,…ya algunos los domino, y ha empezado a practicar el último, el cual consiste en una patada, pero siempre se termina cayendo…, y creo que ya sé porque…

 **Will** \- Rainbow espera… (Le digo antes de que vuelva a lanzarme la patada…)

 **Rainbow** \- eh?, que pasa?

 **Will** \- … me he dado cuenta de cuando peleas… abres tus alas por instinto…

 **Rainbow** \- emmm…, si, y qué?

 **Will** \- cuando las abres, te generan un peso extra en la espalda…, en los demás movimientos no importa pero…, en esta patada necesitas estar tan ligera como puedas, asique debes tratar de tener tus alas cerradas…

 **Rainbow** \- … bien, intentémoslo otra vez (ella sigue lanzándome la patada… y sigue con el mismo problema…,… y así estuvimos por media hora más, ya eran las 11 am…), ¡ay, que rabia, porque no me sale?! (Deja salir un grito de frustración…)

 **Will** \- … creo que…, es suficiente por hoy…, ya puedes practicar por tu cuenta… (Le dije eso,… pero…, ella se voltea verme con esa cara de enojo)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡qué?, ah, no, claro que no amigo, ninguno se va de aquí hasta que pueda dominar bien esta patada!

 **Will** \- eh?, pero…, ya puedes practicar por tu cuenta (le digo algo asustado por su cara…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡si, pero me quedaría sin un buen oponente al cual patear! (… creo que esta frustrada por no haber podido darme ni un golpe…)

 **Will** \- (ella empezó a lanzarme todos los movimientos que le enseñe, coordinados a su manera…, no pudo asestarme ni uno…, yo iba hablando mientras esquivaba y ella atacaba mientras hablaba…), Rainbow, tienes, que, calmarte, o, podrías, lastimarte

 **Rainbow** \- ¡no, hasta, que, te, venza! (por ultimo lanzo la patada…, pero le salió mal otra vez y se calló…)

 **Will** \- … estas bien? ( le pregunto extendiendo mi nano para ayudarla…, pero…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡no necesito ayuda! (me dice apartando mi mano y levantándose…, preparándose para seguir atacando…), que esperas, atácame tu también

 **Will** \- … no puedo ("porque?" me dice),… no me puedo herir a una chica… (Creo que ese comentario la hiso enfadar un poco…)

 **Rainbow** \- ah sí, (ella empieza a atacarme… y me habla mientas lo hace, y yo esquivo y respondo…), es porque soy una yegua? ("no"), es porque crees que soy débil? ("no"), es porque te crees mejor que yo? ("claro que no"), ¿¡entonces por qué!? (… eso último lo dijo tratando de darme la patada… pero…,… yo la esquive y ella pateo el árbol…)

 **Will** -(puedo ver la expresión de dolor en su cara…, ella cae al piso y comienza a sobarse la pierna…),… estas bien? (le pregunto, pero…, ella solo me desvía la mirada…),… porque estas tan enojada conmigo Rainbow…, puedo darme cuenta de que tienes algo de rencor contra mi…, pero, por qué? (…me siento a su lado… y trato de ser comprensivo…)

 **Rainbow** \- … (…)… (No hay respuesta…)

 **Will** \- … Rainbow, yo…, sé que piensas que tal vez no te tomo en serio por ser mujer…, pero te aseguro que no es por eso (…ella se voltea a verme…),… mi maestro me enseño que un hombre nunca debe hacerle daño a una mujer…, o yegua en este caso…, por eso no puedo atacarte…, además…, desde que llegue a Equestria, mis habilidades se incrementaron, y no tengo un completo control de ellas…, tengo miedo de hacerle daño a alguien,… entiendes? (…ella me desvía la mirada otra vez…),… así que…,lo siento, si te moleste de alguna forma… pero, podrías decirme que hice para que estuvieras molesta conmigo… (… ella se queda pensativa…, y…)

 **Rainbow** \- … (…)…, porque…,… eres más genial que yo… (Me dice con un tono entre frustrado y depresivo…, lo dijo en serio?)

 **Will** \- … que?,… porque dices eso? (le pregunto sorprendido…)

 **Rainbow** \- … es una broma?, vienes de otro mundo, sabes pelear como nadie que haya visto, venciste a una manada de Timberwolves tu solo, asustaste a una manticora, salvaste la vida de las niñas…, y hasta SL te puso a mi nivel diciendo lo genial que eras…,… no es justo… (Me dice algo decaída…,… no sé qué responderle…)

 **Will** \- …, lo siento… (Digo sin más…)

 **Rainbow** \- …jeje,…jejejeje,… ¡hahahahaha! (… y ahora se está riendo sin control…)

 **Will** \- eh?,… que paso con ese cambio de actitud tan de repente? (ella ahora está más animada…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hahahaha!, no seas tonto…, no tienes por qué disculparte, mas bien yo lo siento por creer que no me tomabas en serio por ser yegua… (Ella me da un golpe en el hombro con el puño…, auch), eres un buen chico jeje

 **Will** \- jeje, bueno, es un alivio ver que ahora te sientes mejor

 **Rainbow** \- si…, y mejor prepárate, ya que de ahora en adelante, tu eres mi rival de genialidad…, no perderé contra ti (me dice sonriendo y señalándome…)

 **Will** \- …bueno…, si eso te hace sentir mejor… (Le digo sonriendo… creo que me voy a arrepentir se eso…), en fin, puedes levantarte? (ella trata…, pero el dolor en la pierna no la deja…),… veo que no…,… ya se (yo me pongo de espaldas a ella y le digo que suba)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡qué?, no, claro que no! (me dice cruzada de brazos y sonrojada…)

 **Will** \- vamos Rainbow, solo te llevare al hospital para que revisen tu herida ("¡me niego!" me responde…), ven sube,… no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, sé que eres muy orgullosa, pero necesito que seas razonable…, no puedes caminar, y no voy a dejarte aquí, me preocuparía…

 **Rainbow** \- (ella se queda pensando… y finalmente se sube a mi espalda y se sujeta…,… yo comienzo a caminar…),… si alguien se entera de esto… (Me dice con tono amenazante…)

 **Will** \- nadie lo hará…,… bueno…, técnicamente, solo los que nos vean de camino a hospital (le digo con un poco de burla,… ella deja salir un "¿¡eh!?" de susto,… pero bueno, ya se podrán imaginar esa escena jeje…)

… de camino al hospital, muchos ponys nos veían, y yo escuchaba cosas como "que esa no es RD", "mira, es la criatura que ha aparecido estos días", "la habrá lastimado el?", y otras cosas…, en cierto momento puedo ver como… algo rosado se acerca a toda velocidad…, que esa no es…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡hola Will, adios Will! (Dice Pinkie mientras corría y nos pasaba a un lado…, que mosquito le pico?)

… no le di importancia y continúe mi camino, pero ciento que algo choca contra mí…, al ver al piso veo a una yegua, esta se soba la cabeza y me ve…

 **Will** \- oh, disculpa, estas bien? (mientras aun cargo a RD, le extiendo mi mano para ayudarla…, ella se me queda viendo… y finalmente toma mi mano, pero…, al tomarla, ella abre más los ojos…, por qué será?), oye…, te duele algo?

 **¿?** \- (ella se levanta y empieza a tocar su estómago con las 2 manos…), mi…, estomago…, yo…, debo irme… (Ella se aleja corriendo…)

 **Will** \- que?, espera…,… ya se fue… (… que yegua tan rara…)

 **Rainbow** \- que le habrá pasado?, le dolía el estómago o algo así?

 **Will** \- yo…, no lo sé…, bueno no importa, nosotros debemos irnos…

… llegamos al hospital, de más esta decir que al principio se sorprendieron al verme, pero la enfermera no perdió tiempo en eso y llevo a RD para revisarla…, lo bueno es que nos dijeron que no estaba fracturada…, le pusieron un medicamento, le vendaron la pierna, y le recomendaron reposo por un par de días…,… salimos del hospital y…

 **Rainbow** \- (ella estaba volando frente a mi…) oye…, gracias por todo… (Me dice algo apenada…)

 **Will** \- no hay de que, para eso están los amigos (le respondo sonriendo…), ya debo irme, mira nada más la hora son la 1 pm, tengo que apresurarme, mi trabajo en la granja ya comenzó hace 1 hora (me despido de ella mientras corro…), ¡hasta luego Rainbow!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hasta luego…, y me debes la revancha me oíste?! ("¡si!" le respondo…)

… lo que paso después no hace falta ni contarlo…, llegue a la granja, tuve que explicarle a Applejack por qué llegue 1 hora tarde…, trabaje hasta el anochecer, fin…

 **Applejack** \- bueno compañero, ya es hora de cenar, vamos (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- que bien, tengo mucha hambre, este día estuvo muy agitado… (Le digo igual…,… de repente siento como algo sube por mi pierna hasta mi hombro…) Esmeralda, donde te habías metido pequeña traviesa (yo la acaricio y esta me abraza la cabeza…)

 **Applejack** \- jeje, parece que te extraño…, y dime, además del "accidente" de Rainbow, todo estuvo bien?

 **Will** \- si, nada fuera de lo normal…, excepto por una pony extraña que choco conmigo de camino al hospital…, dijo algo sobre su estómago y luego se fue corriendo…

 **Applejack** \- … alguien que…, ya sabes…, "conozcas"? ( se refiere a lo de "se muchas cosas")

 **Will** \- nop, nadie que yo "conozca" jeje

 **Applejack** \- bueno…, supongo que no se puede "saber" todo verdad? (me dice en tono burlón…)

 **Will** \- pues no, supongo que no… (Le digo también en tono burlón…)

 **Applejack** \- en fin, ya vámonos…

 **Will** \- yo te sigo…

… cenamos, y yo me dirigi a dormir, me recosté sobre el heno, y Esmeralda sobre mi…

 **Will** \- … 1 día con Rarity y 1 día con Rainbow,… no es la mejor combinación para mí pero…, ya termino…, ahora solo queda esperar…, y ver que pasara… (Poco a poco cierro mis ojos…, y…, me duermo…)

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **Bueno, no hay mucho de que quejarse cuando tu sueños se vuelven realidad cierto?, pero yo me pregunto,… las pesadillas también se hacen realidad junto con tus sueños?,… porque estoy preguntando esto?, por nada en especial…, o si?**

 **Y como no se me ocurre que más poner, lo cual hace que esto que estás leyendo en este momento sea completamente inútil, y bien podrías solo saltar hasta el siguiente espacio, solo diré que…**

 **Comenten, pregunten y sugieran, lo de siempre…, les ha hablado Dark Opal Infinity, y les deseo… buena vida…**

 **Hasta luego…**

 **(Dra hysa du nasaspan)**


	8. 1 día con Fluttershy y 1 día con Pinkie

**Nota:… a veces…, cuando un ser ha sufrido demasiado…, ese ser busca un escape…, y a algunos, no les importa si es un buen camino,… o un mal camino…,…pero algunos de esos seres, no desean arriesgarse a tomar ese mal camino…, y prefieren soportar ese dolor, antes que causar dolor… o vengarse…, incluso aunque se trate de aquellos que les causaron dolor…,… pero recuerden…, aunque no se tome el mal camino…, aunque empieces de nuevo, en un nuevo lugar…, una nueva vida…, y quieras olvidar tu pasado…, la verdad, es que…,… ese dolor en ti, aun existirá…, y tomara forma propia…, después de todo…, es parte de ti…,… pero…, que pasaría si…, esa parte de ti, también tomara…,… conciencia propia?**

 **… pero en fin, a quien le importa todo ese bla-bla-bla, a divertirnos, que es a lo que vinimos…, y como diría Barnie, vamos a jugar amiguitos…, digo, no es que yo sepa…, eso me han contado…, ¡NO SE NADA!**

 **Capítulo 6: 1 día con Fluttershy y 1 día con Pinkie.**

… cenamos, y yo me dirigi a dormir, me recosté sobre el heno, y Esmeralda sobre mi…

 **Will** \- … 1 día con Rarity y 1 día con Rainbow,… no es la mejor combinación para mí pero…, ya termino…, ahora solo queda esperar…, y ver que pasara… (Poco a poco cierro mis ojos…, y…, me duermo…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Flash back (hace unas horas en Ponyville).**

…Una yegua que estaba corriendo acaba de chocar con Will y cae al piso de pompa..., Will la ayuda a levantarse, pero esta pone una cara con los ojos bien abiertos y…

 **Will** \- oye…, te duele algo?

 **¿?** \- (ella se levanta y empieza a tocar su estómago con las 2 manos…), mi…, estomago…, yo…, debo irme… (Ella se aleja corriendo…)

… esta yegua corre y corre, hasta llegar casi a la salida del pueblo…, donde por suerte para ella, no había nadie…, esta está jadeando del cansancio por tanto correr, y decide sentarse (medio recostada) sobre una banca…, una ves hay, pone una mano sobre su estómago y empieza a tratar de calmar su respiración…

 **¿?** \- (habla jadeando…)… no,… puedo,… creerlo…,… como es,… posible,… que un ser,… que ni siquiera,… es un pony,… tenga tanto…,… amor… (… y en ese momento…, ella dejo salir un gran eructo…,… luego de eso dejo salir un suspiro se satisfacción… ya puede hablar más tranquila)… es increíble, yo…, no había comido casi nada en 3 días, y este ser tan raro…, aparece de repente y…, solo con tocarme llena todo mi apetito…, y además, no se veía nada cansado aun después de darme tanta energía de amor…,… ¡es increíble! (dice levantándose de la emoción…), ¡tengo que informarle de esto a la reina, seguro que quedara complacida…, esto podría ser un descubrimiento muy bueno para nosotros!

… con toda la emoción del mundo, esta misteriosa yegua corre lejos de Ponyville…, hasta adentrarse en las profundidades del bosque Everfree…

 **¿?** \- … muy bien…, aquí nadie me vera… (Acto seguido…, ella comienza a brillar en un color verde…, su forma de pony de tierra desaparece…, hasta dejar ver a…, una joven Changeling, que no se veía mayor que las CMC…, vestida con lo que parece ser unas telas marrón alrededor de la cintura que le llegan hasta la rodillas, y otra tela que le cubre al rededor del pecho y la espalda pero no llega al ombligo… algo así como un estilo indio, pero que cubre más que solo las partes íntimas…, además de eso, parece ser que…, los Changelings de este mundo…, si tienen melena,… por lo menos, esta jovencita la tiene de color verde…, ya podrán imaginarse que cada Changeling tendrá un color diferente de melena…)

… ahora la 2 preguntas del millón de dólares cada 1…, los suyos usan ropa interior?,… y también…, todos los Changelings están en estas condiciones?, porque si es así…, es algo…, triste no lo creen?,… oigan, en serio, me dan lastima, osea pobrecitos…, bla-bla-bla, en fin…, ase cuanto que no salía esto?,… como sea…

 **Joven Changeling** \- listo…, ah, me gustaba más la apariencia de esa pony, y ese vestido tan lindo…, y nosotros solo usamos estas telas tan feas…, no es justo…,… bueno, no es momento de ponerme así, debo avisarle a la reina lo antes posible, jijiji esto será divertido…

Ella sale volando del bosque con una sonrisa de entusiasmada…, y tras varias horas, ya siendo de noche, llego hasta el escondite de los suyos, en tierras muy apartadas…

Dentro de la parte más profunda del escondite, hay varios guardias… y hasta atrás, una gran roca en forma de trono, elevado unos 2 metros, con una escalera de piedra que lo conecta con el suelo…,… sobre ese "trono",… estaba ella…,… la Reina Chrysalis…,… ella usaba telas como ropa…, al igual que todos los Changelings, solo que la de ella no eran marrón sino de color verde pasto, y una pequeña corona negra sobre su cabeza…

 **Chrysalis** \- (estaba hablando con 2 de sus súbditos…),… entiendo la situación…, pero no estoy segura de que sea un motivo para enviar un equipo de búsqueda,… ustedes mismos me han dicho que ella ya ha salido sola en diferentes ocasiones a buscar alimento…

 **¿?** \- lo sabemos mi reina, pero… (Dice muy angustiada…)

 **¿?** \- esta vez se ha tardado más de lo normal…, ya han pasado 3 días y aún no ha regresado… (Le dice con tono de preocupación…, Chrysalis pone una cara más pensativa…)

 **¿?** \- estamos muy preocupados mi reina…, por favor, se lo suplicamos… (Dice poniéndose d rodillas, y el otro también…)

 **Chrysalis** \- … muy bien… (Ella llama a un Changeling con armadura de piedra…) capitán

 **Capitán Changeling** \- (este se aproxima volando) mi reina?

 **Chrysalis** \- quiero que envié a 3 Changelings a buscar a la hija de estos 2, por lo que sabemos, podría estar en un pueblo llamado Ponyville, o en un bosque lleno de peligros…, encuéntrenla lo más pronto posible…

 **Capitán Changeling-** de inmediato majestad…

El capitán selecciona a 3 Changelings y les asigna la misión…, pero antes de siquiera abandonar el lugar del trono…, una joven Changeling entra volando a gran velocidad, muy cerca del trono, y del cansancio cae al suelo y queda de rodillas jadeando…

 **Joven Changeling** \- …mi…, reina…, yo…, he…, vuelto…, con…, grandes…, noticias… (… ella se calma un poco, y finalmente se levanta,… y 2 Changelings corren para abrazarla…),… auch, mama, papa, estoy bien…, solo me falta el aire… (Ellos la sueltan…)

 **Padre** \- nos tenías muy preocupados, nunca habías estado tanto tiempo afuera (dice seriamente, casi como un regaño…)

 **Madre** \- es verdad…, hija…, creí que algo te había pasado, creí…, que te habían descubierto y capturado… (Dice algo triste, dejando caer una lagrima…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- …yo,… lamento mucho haberlos preocupado (ella los abraza a ambos, ellos se dejan llevar y también la abrazan…, luego se separan), ¡pero estoy bien…, además, eso no importa, traigo grandes noticias, hice un descubrimiento increíble! (Dice emocionada…)

 **Chrysalis** \- (ella escucho esto, y bajo lentamente por las escaleras hasta estar frente a ellos)… un descubrimiento increíble dices?

 **Joven Changeling** \- (esta se voltea), ah, mi reina…, yo… (…está un poco nerviosa)

 **Chrysalis-** … estuve a punto de enviar a un equipo de búsqueda por ti… (La joven, baja la cabeza de vergüenza y dice "yo…, lo siento…")… bueno…, no importa…, ya estás aquí, y estas a salvo… (Le dice con una ligera sonrisa…,… valla, Chrysalis sonriendo "amablemente", eso está difícil verdad?, supongo que solo hace lo que una "buena" reina debe hacer…, proteger a sus súbditos…,… la joven levanta la cabeza y le sonríe…)… y dime…, que es ese descubrimiento del que hablas?

 **Joven Changeling** \- pues…, vera… (… y así, la joven le explico todo con detalle, la situación en que lo conoció, el cómo era el, el cómo se sintió ella al tocarlo, todo…), y…, pues eso fue lo que paso, y la verdad…, aun después de haber volado por horas, me siento con energía… (Ellas vuela y da unas vueltas en el aire para probarlo…, luego vuelve a tierra)

… todos los presentes estaban impresionados,… y a su reina, se le veía muy pensativa…

 **Capitán Changeling** \- (se le acerca a la reina…) mi reina…, en qué piensa?

 **Chrysalis** \- … (…)… (Ella sonríe y mantiene esa sonrisa…) capitán… (El presta atención…) dígame algo…, a cuantos soldados necesita para cuidar y proteger a uno de nosotros en cubierto?

 **Capitán Changeling-** eh?,… pues,… yo diría que…,… 1, mi mejor soldado sería la más capacitada para algo así (dice señalando a una Changeling del tamaño de Rarity, con armadura de piedra, y melena de color azul oscuro),… porque lo pregunta?

 **Chrysalis** \- (… ella mira a la joven aun sonriendo)… dime pequeña,… te gustaría recibir una misión especial? ("eh?,… qué clase de misión?", pregunta la joven), pues…, me gustaría que volvieras a Ponyville en compañía de esa soldado para protegerte…, y que socializaras con este ser misterioso para conocerlo mejor…, y así saber, si puede sernos de utilidad… (…tras decirle eso, la joven puso una sonrisa de emoción, y volteo a ver a sus padres…)

 **Papa** \- que?,… pero…, eso no es un poco…, peligroso? (le pregunta a la reina)

 **Mama** \- mi reina…, está segura de esto? ( hace lo mismo)

 **Chrysalis** \- creo que ella, que ya ha tenido contacto con él, sería la más apropiada para investigarlo mejor,… este realmente podría ser un descubrimiento muy útil para todos nosotros (les dice con esa sonrisa "seria"),… pero la decisión es tuya (le dice a la joven…, ella vuelve a voltear a ver a sus padres,… con ojos de cachorrito esta vez)

 **Mama** \- … está bien,… si realmente quieres hacer esto… (Le dice con una sonrisa algo forzada)

 **Papa** \- …yo,…pues…, supongo que no lograremos nada si pretendemos que ella no salga,… solo,… solo ten cuidado, está bien? (dice, tratando de ser razonable)

Ella salta hacia ellos y los abraza dándoles las gracias…,… luego de eso se separan…

 **Chrysalis** \- está decidido entonces…, capitán ("si, mi reina", dice el llamando a su mejor soldado…, esta se coloca al lado de la joven…), tu tendras la misión de conocer y averiguar más de este ser (le dice a la joven, la cual asiente emocionada), y tu tendras la misión de protegerla en caso de peligro, entendido?

 **Solado** \- sí, majestad (dice asiendo un saludo militar…)

 **Chrysalis-** bien…, ahora, partan inmediatamente, estaré esperando por sus resultados… (Las 2 asienten y se dirigen a la salida…, la joven se despide de sus padres mientras ella y su protectora volaban… y se marchaban…)

… a pesar de todo, a ambos padres se les notaba la preocupación…, pero…

 **Chrysalis** \- descuiden (ellos voltean a ver a su reina…) confió en ellas…, ahora todos, vuelvan a sus deberes (todos los presentes fueron a cumplir)

 **Chrysalis** \- (… ella se sentó sobre su trono…, y comenzó a pensar y a analizar…)… conque…, un ser misterioso que posee más amor que cualquier otro eh?,… jejeje,…hahahaha,… ¡hahahaha! (ella comenzó a reírse…, hasta que se detuvo…), muy interesante…, creo que en verdad nos será de mucha utilidad (dice sonriendo desde su trono…)

 **Fin del flash back**

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

 **Will** \- … (…)… como vinimos a parar aquí? (digo mientras corría para salir del bosque Everfree, cargando a Fluttershy al estilo princesa, mientras ella sostenía a Angel… ¡y éramos perseguidos por 5 Timberwolves y 2 Manticoras!),… ¿¡insisto, como paso esto!? (Digo gritando de frustración…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, pues…, no estoy segura…, pero…, creo que fue así…,… me viniste a visitar porque hoy es jueves y el martes pasado quedamos para pasar tiempo juntos…, cuando llegaste yo te invite a tomar él te y a almorzar…, mis amigos animales te conocieron y se encariñaron contigo…, estuvimos hablando y pasándola bien…, luego Angel se molestó porque no le puse mucha atención y se fue corriendo…, tu ardillita Esmeralda corrió para detenerlo…, ellos tuvieron una discusión y Angel se adentró en el bosque…, Esmeralda lo siguió…, nosotros vinimos a buscarlos porque estábamos preocupados…, encontramos a Angel…, yo me tropecé y lastime la pierna…, luego los Timberwolves y las Manticoras aparecieron…, tú me cargaste para ayudarme…, y ahora estamos huyendo…,… digo, si no me equivoco… (Me dice tapándose la cara con el cabello…)

 **Will** \- … no, de hecho ese fue un buen resumen…,… pero como es posible que pasar tiempo contigo terminara en algo tan peligroso? (digo mientras salto y corro evitando ramas y arbustos… y por supuesto a nuestros perseguidores…)

 **Fluttershy** \- … lo siento (me dice casi queriendo llorar…)

 **Will** \- (yo dejo salir un suspiro para tratar de tranquilizarme…), no Fluttershy, no es tu culpa…, y no te preocupes, te prometo que saldremos de esto…, ya no debe faltar mucho para llegar al campo…

…puedo ver una luz a lo lejos, debe ser el campo abierto…, corro lo más rápido que puedo y…, lo logramos, salimos del bosque…, yo me detengo a varios metros de distancia del bosque, coloco a Fluttershy en el suelo un para revisar su herida…, cuando…

 **Fluttershy** \- ¡ahhhhh, Will cuidado, detrás de ti! (yo me volteo,… y veo como los Timberwolves y las manticoras se nos acercan lentamente)

 **Will** \- pero como…, se supone que ellos no abandonan el bosque…, a no ser que…, de verdad creo que están desesperados por comida… (Tras decir eso, yo saco el bate y me pongo en posición…, y frente a Fluttershy, en este momento ella es mi prioridad…,… yo veo fijamente a las vestías…),… ¡que esperan, vengan por mí!

Tras gritar eso…, un Timberwolve corre a toda velocidad hacia mí,… puedo notar que Fluttershy está asustada…, pero su cara de preocupación no duro mucho cuando vio al Timberwolve saltar frente a mí y yo haciéndolo pedazos con mi bate…, luego comienzo a aplastar con el bate los trozos que quedaron de él, para evitar que se regenere,… otro más se acerca corriendo hacia mi…, pero justo antes de llagarme, este salta y cae a mis espaldas…, o más bien…, a espaldas de Fluttershy,… corre a hacia ella, ella se da cuenta y grita, pero no le permití llegar hasta ella, ya que a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de su cara, le aplaste la cabeza con el bate…, que bueno que reaccione rápido, eso estuvo muy cerca…

 **Fluttershy** \- ¡cuidado! (me dice señalando detrás de mi…)

Había otro Timberwolve que ya estaba a 2 pasos de morder a Fluttershy,… seguramente aprovecho mientras yo me distraía a con el otro…, no me dio tiempo de golpearlo, así que puse mi brazo frente a Fluttershy, y este en vez de morderla a ella me mordió a mí, y me tiene el brazo sujetado con sus fauces

 **Will** \- ¡ahhhhh!, ¡eso duele! (digo enojado para luego tomar el bate con la otra mano, y aprovechar que lo tengo sujeto…, o más bien el a mi…, y golpearlo con el…)

Tras darle el golpe, lo aturdí al romperle parte de la cara, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para rompérsela toda…, ni siquiera me tomo un momento para revisarme el brazo, solo corro hacia él y le aplasto la cabeza con el bate…

… luego de eso, vuelvo a ponerme frente a Fluttershy,… y miro con ojos de odio a los 2 Timberwolves que quedan, y a las 2 Manticoras…,… para ser más claro, empecé a usar la **"Mirada Penetrante"** en ellos…,… y funcionaba, podía ver como los Timberwolves poco a poco retrocedían,… pero las Manticoras aunque dudaban, aun se les veía las ganas de atacar…,… ya se…

 **Will** \- … Fluttershy… (Yo me volteo a verla un momento…, ella está algo asustada pero me mira para responderme…), dime algo…, sé que dije que no volvería a comer carne nunca más pero… (Vuelvo a ver a las Manticoras con mi mirada…) ten importaría mucho si yo…, pruebo la carne de Manticora… (Digo mientras me relamo los labios…)

… funciono, estas empezaron a sudar y a retroceder…, es hora del golpe de gracia…

 **Will** \- … ¡LARGO! (les grito con cara de rabia y dando un pisotón en el suelo…,… y todas las vestías se fueron asustadas…)

… luego de eso deje salir un gran suspiro para tranquilizarme… volteo a ver a Fluttershy y me siento frente a ella… mientras me seco el sudor

 **Will** \- bueno… jejeje,… eso fue divertido…, en cierto modo… (… puedo notar que está asustada aun…, acoso…, será por…), ammm…, Fluttershy?

 **Fluttershy** \- EEP (deja salir un ruido de susto…, creo que si fue por eso…)

 **Will** \- … Fluttershy,… te asuste verdad? (le pregunto tranquilamente…)

 **Fluttershy** \- … y-yo, l-lo sien… (Le cuesta hablar, y me lo dice temblando…, oh oh, no por favor…, no puedo perder su confianza…)

 **Will** \- … lo siento mucho Fluttershy (ella de ja de temblar y me pone atención…), lamento si te asuste con el grito y el pisotón…, yo…, solo quería protegerte… (… la noto más tranquila)

 **Fluttershy** \- … lo se…, no me…, asuste por eso… (Me dice más calmada…, yo reacciono confundido, y le pregunto "entonces…, porque?"),… yo,… lo siento,… pero si me importa mucho, no puedo dejar que te comas a un ser vivo, ni aunque sea una Manticora… (Me dice algo seria…)

 **Will** \- … fue… por eso? (ella asiente…),… jeje, jejejeje, hahahaha (yo comienzo a reír, y ella pone cara de no entender…) hahahaha, ay Fluttershy, te preocupas más por los de más que por ti misma…, además, en serio creíste que yo me comería a uno de esos bichos? (le digo mientras aún me rio,… ella pone cara de vergüenza y se la tapa con el pelo…), ay descuida,… eres muy dulce con todos Fluttershy, aun con tus enemigos, eso es lo que te hace tan especial…, es lo que te hace ser tu… (Le digo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo,… ella se sonroja y deja salir una sonrisita…),… en fin, déjame revisar tu pierna

… yo reviso su pierna, y la herida ya sano, por suerte no era nada grave, ni inflamación, ni fracturas, ni infección…, ya podía levantarse…, yo la tome de la mano y la ayude

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, gracias, por todo…, yo…, lo siento mucho…,… por todo… (Me dice algo apenada… "no te preocupes por eso, esta fue toda una experiencia", le digo sonriendo…) pero…, la mordida… (Dice señalando mi brazo…)

 **Will** \- que, esto? (yo veo la mordida…), esto no es nada, cuando entrenaba en mi mundo me astille cientos de veces…, con un poco de tiempo sanara…

 **Fluttershy** \- ¿¡que!?, no, no puedo dejarlo así, en mi casa tengo medicamentos, vallamos y ahí te atenderé… ("eh?,… pero, en serio, no es necesario que tu…", no me dejo terminar la frase…, ella se acercó con esa cara seria que a veces pone…), he, dicho, vamos a mi casa, para atenderte (… ok, lo admito, cuando se pone seria, hasta a mí me asusta…, un poco…)

 **Will** \- … está bien (digo resignado…, ella quita su cara seria y sonríe…, yo volteo a ver al bosque),… pero antes de eso, debo encontrar a Esmeralda, ella me preocupa mucho más que esta herida… (Vuelvo a verla a ella), lo siento Fluttershy, pero tendre que volver a entrar al bosque, no puedo dejarla hay, me preocupa…

 **Fluttershy** \- … entonces…, yo iré contigo… (Me dice medio seria, medio asustada…)

 **Will** \- no, no lo permitiré, es muy peligroso para ti…, vuelve a casa, y te prometo que tan pronto la encuentre iré a que me atiendas…, de acuerdo? (… ella pone una cara algo deprimida…)

 **Fluttershy** \- … soy…, un estorbo… verdad?

 **Will** \- … que?, no Fluttershy,… es solo que…, no quiero que nada malo te pase… (Ella no parece convencida de mis palabras, aun se le nota deprimida y preocupada…),… yo estaré bien, te lo prometo (le digo, y comienzo a acariciarla, ella cierra los ojos y se le abren las alas…,… y dejo de hacerlo…, porque de repente siento como algo sube por mi pierna hasta mi hombro, y empieza a abrazarme la cabeza con fuerza y a restregarse en ella, yo tomo lo que me esté haciendo esto con mis manos y lo pongo frente a mi), eh?, pero que…,… Esmeralda? (ella asiente…, tiene lágrimas en sus ojitos y está haciendo "sniff"), donde estabas mi pequeña, me tenías preocupado (le digo con tono de preocupación,…ella sigue llorando y restriega sus patitas frente a sus ojos)… estas temblando mi pequeña,… tenías miedo verdad? (ella asiente mientras llora…),… ya no te preocupes… (Yo la pongo en mi pecho y la abrazo…), ya estás a salvo…

 **Fluttershy** \- (ella se acerca y pone su cara comprensiva…) oh…, pobrecita, debió haberlo pasado muy mal dentro del bosque… (Fluttershy sostiene a Angel con sus manos y lo coloca frente a mí) Angel…, creo que le debes una disculpa a Esmeralda (yo coloco a Esmeralda frente a Angel,… el mira a Fluttershy con cara de vergüenza, como cuando alguien sabe que hizo algo malo pero le da pena disculparse…, mientras que Esmeralda sigue llorando…) Angel…, discúlpate (le dice algo más seria…)

… Angel bajo la cabeza y las orejas, y toco a Esmeralda en señal de que le pusiera atención…, ella dejo de llorar un momento para verlo…, como yo no puedo entender al idioma de los animales, no sé qué se dijeron, pero al ver a esos 2 abrazándose y a Fluttershy sonriendo, supe que todo se había arreglado…,… Esmeralda se coloca sobre mi hombro, ahora sonriéndome, mientras que Angel vuelve a brazos de Fluttershy…

 **Will** \- bueno…, creo que todo está bien ahora (le digo sonriendo…)

 **Fluttershy-** ¡YAY!… (Me dice sonriendo…),… ah, no, no todo, tenemos que ir a mi casa, debo tratar tu herida entes de que se infecte…

 **Will** \- … está bien, no perdamos tiempo entonces… (Y tras decirle eso, nos fuimos a su casa…)

… ya una vez hay, todos los animales salieron a recibirla…, nosotros entramos y ella me aplico alcohol, medicina, y unos vendajes…, ya estaba vendada la herida, y espero que quede satisfecha con esto y no pretenda que me quede hasta que mejore como si yo fuera algún animal que recogió de la calle…,… yo ya estaba afuera frente a su puerta, y me disponía a irme…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, seguro que…, no quieres quedarte hasta mejorar… (Me dice desde la puerta)

 **Will** \- jeje, ay Fluttershy, puede que no sea un pony, pero te aseguro que no soy un animal indefenso (le digo riéndome…)

 **Fluttershy-** eh?, no…, no me refería a eso… (Me dice tímidamente…)

 **Will-** tranquila, estaré bien…, eres buena atendiendo a otras criaturas, así que se está re bien (le digo mostrándole el brazo y guiñándole un ojo…, ella se sonroja y sonríe), bueno…, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego, está bien?

 **Fluttershy** \- (ella asiente…) está bien, cuídate… (Me dice sonriendo…, y yo me retiro…)

… decidí ir a la granja para trabajar el resto del día,… pero al llegar ahí, Applejack me dijo que mejor fuera a aprovechar el día y a pasar tiempo en el pueblo, al menos hasta que yo haya convivido lo suficiente con todas sus amigas…, así que…, como sé que tratar de discutir con ella no tiene caso, me resigne y me encamine al pueblo…

 **Will** \- bueno…, y ahora qué hago? (decía mientras caminaba llegando al parque cerca del pueblo…), mañana pasare tiempo con Pinkie pero…, no sé qué hacer por ahora…, tu qué opinas Esmeralda? (ella se queda pensativa…, y de repente empieza a hacer me señas y a señalar a varios ponys a mi alrededor…, que está de más decir que aún me veían medio raro…) que?,… 3,… ponys,… Unicornio,… Pegaso,… y…,… hablas de las niñas? (le pregunte y ella asintió…) ah, de hecho no es mala idea, creo que podría aprovechar este tiempo con ellas…, pero donde estarán?

… comencé a caminar y a buscarlas…, ya entre al pueblo y aun no las veo por ningún lado,… lo que si veo es una capucha que se me hace muy conocida, parada frente a una tienda, yo me le acerco para saludarla…

 **Will** \- buenas tardes Zecora… (Esta voltea y me ve…)

 **Zecora** \- ah, buenas tardes mi joven amigo, que coincidencia encontrarme contigo…

 **Will-** ah sí?, porque?, acaso estabas pensando en mí? (le digo en tono burlón, yambos dejamos salir una risa…)

 **Zecora** \- de hecho…, es justamente eso…, te quería buscar, y que la poción está casi lista poderte avisar…

 **Will** \- en serio? (ella asiente…), y…, cuando crees que esté lista?, debo admitir que solo comer productos hechos con manzanas, vegetales y otras frutas no saben mal pero…, mi estómago a veces me fastidia pidiendo carne…, hasta llegue a considerar comerme a una de las Manticoras que nos atacó a mí y a Fluttershy hace unas horas jeje (dije poniendo mi mano en mi nuca…)

 **Zecora-** descuida, pues mañana mismo por eso ya no te has de preocupar, pues la necesidad de tu cuerpo de comer carne, esta poción va a eliminar…, pero dime, se encuentra bien Fluttershy?

 **Will** \- si, descuida, me encargue de espantar a esas vestías antes de que pudieran tocarla

 **Zecora** \- … y veo que en tu brazo una herida ha quedado… (Me dice señalando mi brazo…)

 **Will** \- … esto?, esto no es nada…, además, sabes lo terca que puede ser Fluttershy, ella insistió en curarme el brazo…, así que sé que estoy bien (le digo sonriendo…)

 **Zecora** \- te pones en peligro para proteger a los demás…, tienes un corazón valiente y lleno de generosidad, mi joven amigo (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will-** jeje, gracias por eso (le digo algo sonrojado…, no estoy acostumbrado a recibir halagos…),… por cierto, sabes dónde están las niñas?, las he estado buscando y no las encuentro…, solo espero que no hayan hecho una locura…, como volver al bosque…

 **Zecora-** una locura seria sin dudar,… pero no te debes preocupar, por Sugar Cube Corner acabo de pasar, y desde la ventana las pude observar…

 **Will** \- en serio?,… menos mal…, gracias Zecora, nos vemos mañana para que pueda beber la poción (me despido de ella moviendo la mano, y camino en dirección a Sugar Cube Corner…)

 **Zecora** \- hasta mañana mi joven amigo… (Me dice moviendo la mano…)

… camino hasta llegar a SCC (Sugar Cube Corner), y entro…

 **Señora Cake** \- buenas tardes…, ah, pero si es el joven humano (bueno, parece que perdió toda preocupación hacia mi…, pero aun puedo sentir a varios ponys mirándome desde sus mesas…)

 **Will-** buenas tardes señora Cake, podría darme unos 4 muffins por favor

 **Señora Cake** \- claro (ella va a buscarlos, mientras yo busco con la mirada a las niñas…, ya las vi sentadas en una mesa…, bueno en realidad en las sillas, obvio…, parece que están hablando, y no se han fijado que estoy aquí…, llega la señora Cake) aquí tienes joven Will

 **Will** \- muchas gracias…, pero no hace falta que me llame así, dígame Will, a secas…

 **Señora Cake** \- pues…, muy bien, Will (yo le entrego el dinero, tomo los muffins, y me dirijo a la mesa de las niñas…, estoy parado justo frente a la mesa, y ellas aún están hablando y no me notan…)

 **AB** \- … animo chicas, mañana será otro día (dice al parecer tratando de animar a SB y SL)

 **SL-** … si (dice sin mucho ánimo…)

 **SB** \- si…, otro día sin nuestras CM… (Dice desanimada…)

 **AB** \- ay vamos, anímense…, solo tenemos que seguir intentando… (De verdad intenta elevar los ánimos…)

 **SL** \- … y qué caso tiene, todos los días lo intentamos y nunca resulta… (Dice algo frustrada…)

 **AB** \- … bueno… (… la dejo sin palabras…)

 **SB** \- y además todos nos dicen lo mismo "llegara con el tiempo",… pero y si no?,… y si somos las primeras en toda la historia de Equestria en nunca descubrir su talento especial? (dice más desanimada…)

… creo que ya lograron quitarle el ánimo a AB también, esta dejo salir un suspiro de frustración, luego SL hiso lo mismo…, luego SB también…, y finalmente, las 3 al mismo tiempo dejaron salir un gran suspiro…

 **Will-** … saben niñas, con tantos suspiros, los ponys creerán que están enamoradas de alguien que no les corresponde… (…ellas se ven entre ellas, y todas niegan con la cabeza, como queriendo decir "yo no dije eso",… luego voltean y…)

 **CMC** \- ¡Will! (gritan sonriendo, y mucho más animadas que hace rato…)

 **Will** \- como están mis 3 alborotadoras favoritas? (les digo sonriendo…)

 **CMC** \- ¡oye! (me dicen regañándome, pero no están enojadas…)

 **Will** \- (ya que SB y SL están sentadas de un lado, yo me siento al lado de AB… y le entrego a cada una un muffin… "muchas gracias" me dicen…), y díganme, que las tiene tan tristes esta vez?,… supongo que tiene algo que ver con su CM cierto? (…ninguna dijo nada, solo trataban de evitar responder la obvia verdad…, al final estuvimos hablando como por media hora…, hasta que…), ay niñas…,… yo…, no voy a decirles más de lo mismo…, lo que ya saben… (… escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar, no le doy importancia…), lo que todos les han dicho… (…escucho pasos, sigo sin darles importancia…), que solo tienen que esperar y descubrirán sus talentos… (… los pasos se detienen junto a la mesa donde estamos, debe ser alguien buscando una mesa…)

 **AB** \- … eso dicen pero… (Dice masticando algo cabizbaja…)

 **SB** \- … es tan frustrante… (Casi no se le entendió…)

 **SL-** si…, si tan solo supiéramos cuando van a… (… eso si se entendió…, y también veo como ella empezó a abrir los ojos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta algo…, de repente SB también lo hace…, y también AB…, ahora me están mirando…,… ay no, que no sea lo que creo…)

 **Will** \- ammm…, niñas? (me estoy poniendo nervioso…, ya terminaron de comerse los muffins y aún tienen esa mirada sobre mi…, no por favor, no Dios mío…,… ellas ponen una sonrisota viéndome…, y…)

 **CMC** \- ¿¡tú sabes cuando las tendremos verdad!? (Me dicen sonriendo,… si es lo que me temía…)

 **Will-** eh?,… pero niñas…, como podría yo saber eso? (les pregunto sonriendo, como tratando de hacerme el tonto…)

 **AB-** ¡ya sabes, porque tú sabes…! (ella se tapa la boca para no decirlo en voz alta…, se acerca y me dice susurrando…) tu sabes…, cosas del futuro…

 **Pinkie** \- … (…)… ¿¡QUE!? (Nos damos la vuelta y hay estaba Pinkie al lado nuestro, y todos escucharon el grito que soltó…,… tendría que haberle prestado atención a quien entro hace rato…)

 **Will-** (todos estábamos en silencio, y Pinkie tenía cara de impresionada…), emmm…, Pinkie…, que coincidencia verte aquí (…en serio?, ella trabaja y vive aquí, que no se me pudo ocurrir otra cosa…)… te aseguro que no es lo que crees Pinkie,… seguro escuchaste mal…

 **Pinkie-** … entonces…, no los escuche decir que Will sabe cosas del futuro y que ustedes esperan que él les diga cuando y como obtendrán sus CM? (dice rápidamente…, no solo si escucho bien, sino que también llego a esa conclusión…)

 **Will** \- … Pinkie, yo… (… no sé cómo resolver esto),… yo…, yo no…

 **Pinkie** \- … es cierto entonces?,… nos conocemos desde hace unos días Will, no ha sido mucho el tiempo que hemos convivido pero…, sé que no te gusta mentir, en eso te pareces mucho a Applejack…

 **Will-** … (…)… (…rayos, tiene razón…, por eso siempre uso la excusa de "se muchas cosas", porque no es mentira…),… yo…,… la verdad es que… (Si no hago algo rápido…, tendre que revelar eso…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy, porfis, porfis, porfis, dime, dime, dime (decía sonriendo y dando brinquitos…), es cierto?, sabes cosas que van a pasar?, sabes cuando las niñas tendrán sus CM?, sabes si lograremos que el Imperio de Cristal sea la sede de los nuevos juegos de Equestria? (dice toda emocionada…)

 **Will** \- …yo (… la veo a los ojos con esa sonrisota…, ya no puedo más…),… si, lo se… (Digo resignado…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡uy, qué emoción, que emoción, y bien?, lo lograremos?! (me pregunta toda entusiasmada…)

 **Will** \- … no lo diré… (Es lo único que le respondo…)

 **Pinkie-** … eh?, porque no? (me dice dejando caer su humor)

 **Will-** … no puedo Pinkie…, no es correcto revelar esa información…, no es correcto alterar el orden de las cosas con algo como una revelación del futuro…, no puedo decirte eso… (Pinkie solo dice "oh" de manera decaída…, me volteo a ver a las niñas…) y niñas…, lo siento, no puedo decirles nada sobre cuándo o como obtendrán sus CM…, no estaría bien…, lo entienden? (les digo con voz algo baja…)

… puedo notar que ellas ponen cara de resignada, y algo tristes…, pero… de pronto SB pone cara de haberse dado cuenta de algo…

 **SB** \- … espera…, dijiste… (Todos ponemos atención…), acabas de decir, que no puedes decirnos nada sobre cuándo o como la obtendremos verdad? (yo asiento…),… entonces…, eso significa… (Poco a poco ella va poniendo una sonrisa…, y las otras 2 también…, que paso?)

 **AB** \- ¡eso significa…, que si las obtendremos en algún momento, porque ya nos has visto con ellas, verdad?! (me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…)

 **Will** \- (… al darme cuenta de eso, me tape la boca, y lo único que dije fue…) ups… (Y acto seguido las 3 empezaron a gritar "¡viva!" y cosas como esas…)

… SL y SB se levantaron y vinieron hacia donde estábamos AB y yo, y entre las 3 me dieron un gran abrazo…, de agradecimiento supongo…

 **SL** \- muchas, muchas gracias, ahora sabemos que solo debemos seguir esforzándonos, verdad chicas (ellas asienten…)

 **AB** \- gracias a ti…, no perdimos nuestra esperanza (dice abrazándome…)

 **SB** \- … de verdad…, eres el mejor Will…, ahora vámonos, tenemos que continuar, listas chicas? (ellas asienten, AB me suelta y las 3 se dirigen a la salida mientras yo aún sigo sentado…, pero antes…, SB regresa hacia mí un momento…, se me pone de frente…, puedo notar que quiere decir algo, pero está nerviosa…), ammm…, yo…, pues… (… y sin poder encontrar las palabras, ella se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla…),… esto,… es por todo,… muchas gracias Will (luego se va roja como un tomate con sus amigas y salen por la puerta…)

 **Pinkie** \- wow…, nunca creí ver a SB haciendo eso…, realmente debe de quererte mucho (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- si…, supongo…, un cariño fraternal…,… espero… (Digo sobándome la mejilla que SB beso…)

 **Pinkie** \- … hey, ahora que lo pienso, como es que las niñas sabían que tu sabias cosas del futuro? (me pregunto con su mirada de "te tengo el ojo encima")

 **Will** \- pues…, veras… (Yo le dije que se sentara a mi lado…,… y le conté sobre el día que las salve de la Manticora…), y eso fue lo que paso…

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji ("… de que te ríes?" le pregunto…), jiji, ay tontito, si me hubieras dicho que te hicieron una Pinkie promesa, no les hubiera insistido en que me contaran…

 **Will** \- si…, bueno ya no importa, espero que mi secreto este a salvo contigo también, puedo confiar en que no le dirás a anide? (le digo sonriendo con la intensión de que ella diga y haga…)

 **Pinkie** \- con cerrojo y sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo (dice haciendo los movimiento…, Bingo)

 **Will** \- jejeje,… a propósito Pinkie, que has estado haciendo estos días? ("… no voy a decir nada" fue su respuesta…), que?, porque? (ella me saca la lengua en señal de burla…), oye…

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, hasta luego… (Ella se levanta y se retira…)

 **Will** \- jeje, esa pony…, uno nunca sabe lo que hará, verdad Esmeralda (miro en mi hombro, pero…),… Esmeralda?,… dónde estás?,…,… esa ardilla traviesa, se volvió a desaparecer…, bueno, creo que sabe cuidarse sola…, solo espero que nada malo le pase…, en que estoy pensando, claro que puede cuidarse sola, vamos Will, espabila… (Me levanto y me dirijo a la salida…)

… camino un rato por el pueblo, sin rumbo específico, solo para identificar mejor los lugares…, muchos ponys aún no están acostumbrados a mi presencia, pero lo bueno, es que otros ya me han visto y saben que no soy un peligro…, en este momento estoy frente a la fuente de agua de Ponyville…, veo mi reflejo en el agua y…,… puedo ver toda mi vida en la tierra…, puedo ver a mi maestro, a mi entrenador,… a ese maldito…, a mi madre, a la chica que me trajo aquí, y…,… pero qué?,… que es?,…,… un ojo azul…,… un ojo rojo…,… cabello negro, largo y lizo…,… una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…, ahora sí estoy sudando frio…, acaso estoy…,… asustado?,… pero…,… que, es, esto?

 **Will** \- ¡AH! (grito de repente y me alejo del agua, comienzo a jadear, como si estuviera asustado,… acaso…, lo estoy?,…, luego…, vuelvo a mirar y…, solo soy veo mi reflejo…, fuera lo que fuera…, solo fue una ilusión…), si…, solo era una ilusión…

 **Twilight** \- que cosa solo era una ilusión? (me volteo y veo a Twilight…, es cierto, esta fuente está cerca de la Biblioteca…),… te sientes bien?, te veo algo… alterado

 **Will** \- que?,… ah, no, descuida…, solo es el cansancio (le respondo sonriendo…)

 **Twilight** \- ya veo…, y dime, a que te referías con "solo era una ilusión"? (dice poniéndose junto a mi…)

 **Will** \- pues…, estaba viendo cosas relejadas en el agua… (Le digo mientras miro el agua…)

 **Twilight** \- que clase de cosas? (me dice interesada…)

 **Will** \- … mi pasado…, lo que viví en mi mundo…, y las cosas por las que pase… (Sigo mirando el agua…)

 **Twilight** \- entiendo… (… ese sonido…)

 **Will** \- … Twilight,… por favor dime que no estas escribiendo eso (me volteo y la miro…, y que creen…)

 **Twilight** \- … jeje,… lo siento (deja salir una risa de vergüenza y guarda el cuaderno…)

 **Will** \- jeje, de veras que no tienes remedio… (le digo acariciando su cabeza…, creo que ya saben que paso…)

 **Twilight** \- … vaya…, las chicas tenían razón, eso se siente muy bien…, no ira a comerme ahora o sí? (nos reímos por ese comentario…)

 **Will** \- la verdad no me preocuparía por eso…, mañana estará lista la poción de Zecora, y no necesitare de la carne nunca más…, y justo a tiempo, he sentido una pequeña falta de energía en mi cuerpo…, creo que es por falta de los nutrientes de la carne…

 **Twilight** \- bueno…, solo espero que resistas hasta mañana y no pierdas el control, volviéndote una bestia salvaje hambrienta de ponys (dice imitando a una bestia…)

 **Will** \- … Twilight…, soy de especie diferente…, pero…, no, soy, un, animal… (Le digo con cara de haber sido insultado…)

… ella deja de hacer esas imitaciones y pone sus manos atrás de ella en vergüenza diciendo "lo siento" con esa típica sonrisa de vergüenza que pone cuando sabe que hizo algo que no debía…, estuvimos riendo y hablando otro rato…, hasta que…,… ciento algo raro…, como si nos estuvieran observando…,… veo detrás de nosotros y…

 **Will** \- … Twilight… (Ella me pone atención…), tenemos publico… (Ella voltea también, y observa…)

… habían varios ponys, unicornios y pegasos, tanto adultos como potrillos…, en total, eran más o menos 40 ponys…, nos observaban…, pero más que todo a mi…,… no veía exactamente miedo en sus ojos…, era más bien curiosidad, mesclada con asombro y una pisca de inseguridad…, la receta perfecta para ponerme nervioso…, que alguien haga algo pronto…

 **Twilight** \- ¡atención todos los ponys! (todos le prestan atención a Twilight…, ella hace le gesto de toser antes de hablar…), sé que se deben estar preguntando quien es el…, seguro ya habrán escuchado los rumores de un ser misterioso que ha sido visto por Ponyville en estos días…, pues mi nuevo amigo aquí a mi lado, es ese ser…, sé que deben estar preocupados, ya que no saben si es peligroso…, pero les aseguro…, él no es malo… (Todos se ponen a cuchichear entre ellos…, algunos siguen sin estar convencidos…), escuchen ponys…, la verdad es que…

 **Applejack** \- ¡él es más bien un héroe! (Twilight y yo volteamos a un lado… y vemos a Applejack caminando hacia nosotros con unas cubetas llenas de manzanas…)

 **Twilight** \- Applejack?, que haces por aquí?

 **Applejack** \- solo venía a vender estas manzanas…, y que encuentro?, un montón de ponys reunidos como en un corral (dice poniendo las cubetas en el suelo… y pasando su brazo por sobre mi cuello, como lo suelen hacer los amigos) y creyendo que este compañero es peligroso…, no me parece justo que lo traten así…, cuando en realidad, es un héroe

 **Will** \- ammm…, Applejack, yo no diría que soy exactamente un "héroe", pero… (Un pony aparece de entre la multitud…)

 **¿?** \- hey Applejack, que quieres decir con que esta criatura es un héroe? (el pony se cruza de brazos…), a mí me parece que andar por ahí asustando al pueblo es lo que haría un rufián… (Parece que eso puso a pensar a los demás…)

 **Applejack-** (me suelta, pone cara seria medio enojada, y se pone frente a el…) disculpa?, y como llamas a alguien que salvo la vida hermana menor, de una Manticora, eh? (… lo puso a titubear y a sudar frio…,… los demás escucharon eso y se asombraron…)

 **¿?-** eh?,… pues,… yo… (… pobrecito…)

 **Rarity** \- es cierto, y valla que yo se identificar a un rufián, y él no lo es (todos volteamos…, y hay estaba Rarity caminado hacia nosotros…)

 **Will** \- Rarity?, que raro verte fuera de la Boutique, creí que estarías haciendo arte… (Le digo riéndome…, creo que más de uno se rio con se comentario)

 **Rarity** \- jeje, bueno…, la verdad vi a un grupo de ponys reunidos desde mi Boutique y me preguntaba que pasaba…, pero que vergüenza encontrarme con esto, todos ustedes juzgando mal a nuestro nuevo amigo sin siquiera conocerlo…, pues para que lo sepan, el salvo la vida de mi hermanita y de sus amigas, cuando estaban atrapadas en el horrible bosque Everfree (dice en tono dramático…, y pude notar en los demás algo de vergüenza,… lo que ella decía era verdad,… ella se dirige hacia mí, ignorando al resto…), por cierto cariño, puede terminar tu nueva ropa hoy, ven a verla cuanto antes y dime qué opinas (dice muy emocionada…) es la primera ropa que hago para un humano, pero, y me atrevo a sonar orgullosa, creo que quedo divina…

 **Will** \- valla, en serio te lo agradezco Rarity…, bueno, ahora tengo tiempo, puedo ir ya mismo… (Le digo sorprendió…, me pregunto cómo habrá quedado…)

 **Twilight-** como pueden ver ponys, él no es peligroso, puede que sea diferente a nosotros, pero es como cualquiera de ustedes…, es un amigo…, igual que Zecora…

… todos se me quedan viendo…, puedo notar que ya no hay casi nada inseguridad en sus ojos…,… puedo ver a…, un par de potrillos poniéndose frente a la multitud…, luego otros…, y otros…, me están observando más de cerca, pero sin acercarse mucho…, puedo notar las caras de algunos padres un poco preocupados…,… de hecho, creo que podría ser un buen momento para mostrarles que no soy peligroso…,… ya se…, pero no puedo…, rayos, si tan solo tuviera la…

 **Pinkie** \- flauta? ("¡AH!" gritamos Twilight, Applejack, Rarity y yo,… Pinkie apareció detrás de mí, de la nada…),…que?

 **Will** \- P-Pinkie?, casi nos das un infarto… (Digo jadeando y calmándome…), de donde saliste?

 **Pinkie** \- yo?, llevo aquí todo el rato (me dice sonriendo dándome la flauta…)

 **Will-** … claaaaaro… (Yo tomo la flauta…) gracias…,… pero como supiste que…

 **Pinkie** \- lo presentí (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will-** jeje, claro…, (yo me siento en la fuente…, obviamente en la parte a la que no llega agua, y comienzo a tocar la misma melodía que en la escuela de Cheerilee…)

… he estado tocando la melodía por unos minutos…, y puedo ver como los ponys la disfrutan en especial los potrillos,… algunos hasta serraron los ojos y se relajaron…, mis amigas también la disfrutaban…,… hasta que finalmente termine…

… todos tenían cara de haber disfrutado…, los potrillos se me acercaron gritando de alegría…, ya no me tenían nada de miedo…, pero…, me están haciendo mil y un preguntas…,… por favor ¡auxilio!

 **Twilight-** ok niños, creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, nuestro amigo tiene que irse (ellos dejaron salir un ¡ahhhhh! de inconformidad…, y poco a poco todos volvieron con su padres y se retiraron…),… creo que ya podrás caminar por Ponyville sin problemas (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will-** si…, gracias por tu ayuda Twilight (yo veo a las demás…), y a todas, gracias por su apoyo (les digo contento…)

 **Applejack** \- no hay de que dulzura, no podíamos dejar que te trataran como… (La interrumpieron)

 **Pinkie** \- como te trato Rarity (dice con su sonrisa inocente…)

 **Rarity-** ¡Pinkie!,… eso no es… (… ella se quedó en silencio incomodo, le echaron alcohol a su herida…,… ella me ve…),… lo siento…

 **Will** \- ay Rarity, ya les dije que no les guardo rencor (le dije acariciándola y…, ya saben…), bueno, que dices si vamos a ver la nueva ropa

 **Rarity** \- oh, por supuesto cariño, vallamos todos, me gustaría que ella lo vieran también,… te importa?

 **Will** \- no, para nada, y ustedes que dicen? (todas asienten…), bien, pues vamos…

… mientras caminábamos, Twilight me preguntaba sobre esa melodía y como aprendí a tocar la flauta,… simple, tuve mucho tiempo libre en mi mundo…,… y claro, todo lo anoto en su cuaderno, pero en fin, ya llegamos, entramos y Rarity fue a buscar la ropa…

 **Rarity** \- ya volví (dice como si estuviera cantando…), espero que te guste, me base en gran parte en la que usas, y le agregue mi toque personal (… solo espero que eso de toque personal, no sea cambiar el diseño…), y aquí esta

…yo cierro mis ojos un momento…,… y cuando los abro, veo un traje de príncipe azul cielo y blanco leche, con mucho brillo y lentejuelas, con una peluca amarilla y unas botas del tipo elegante… y Rarity está toda emocionada…

 **Rarity** \- ahora, tú me ayudaras a mostrar esta obra de arte por toda Equestria mi querido Will (dice riendo… malignamente…,¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO!)

… se acabó…, solo fue una mala visión de una ligera posibilidad que espero no sea verdad…,… ahora si, abro mis ojos y…

 **Will** \- ¡wow, esta es?! (Pregunto con cara de impresión por lo que veo, y no es para menos…, la camisa era negra, manga corta como la que uso…, con pequeños zafiros en línea recta, que van desde la parte que va del hombro, subiendo hasta el cuello y bajando hasta la manga…, más pequeños zafiros en la espalda, que formaban el dibujo de una Cruz, pero solo la forma, no rellena…, y en el pecho, un zafiro más grande, justo en donde va el corazón,… por cierto, los zafiros tienen la forma geométrica de la CM de Rarity), ¡esta camisa es increíble Rarity, es aún mejor de lo que la que uso…, es aún mejor de lo que imaginaba! (gracias a Dios…,le expreso mi impresión y esta se sonroja…)

 **Rarity** \- oh cariño, que dulce eres, pero eso no es todo, ahora mira esto… (Dice mostrándome los pantalones…)

 **Will** \- … ¡sorprendente! (digo observándolos…, también son negros…, y tienen los mismos zafiros en línea recta, que van desde cada lado de la cadera, hasta abajo,… el pantalón me llegaba hasta los tobillos, por lo que no hacía falta doblarlo), Rarity, esto es…, increíble, muchas gracias (le digo sonriendo,… ahora esta como semáforo diciendo alto…)

 **Rarity** \- no hay de que cariño,… pero que esperas, ve al mostrador y pruébatelas… (Me dice muy contenta…)

 **Will-** de acuerdo, ya voy… (Me dirijo al mostrador…, y me cambio la ropa…, y al salir…), y…, como me veo?

 **Pinkie-** … ah, te ves casi igual

 **Twilight y Applejack-** ¡Pinkie! (la regañaron…)

 **Will-** eso no importa chicas, realmente eso era justo lo que le pedí a Rarity, y esta incluso mejor…

 **Rarity-** y dime, como la sientes?

 **Will** \- pues…, el material es mucho más cómodo y fresco,… lo zafiros se ven bien para mí y no me molestan,… ahora estoy seguro de que esta ropa es mucho mejor que la que suelo usar… (Le digo contento…)

 **Applejack-** te ves muy bien compañero, simple y elegante a la vez…

 **Twilight** \- es cierto, realmente hiciste un gran trabajo Rarity

 **Rarity** \- lo sabía, sabía que podía hacerlo (dice emocionada…), ahora ya no necesitas usar esa viejas y rasgadas ropas…, sin ofender…

 **Will** \- jeje, si, supongo que no… (Yo me acerco…, Rarity me da una bolsa para poner las otras ropas y guardarlas…, yo lo hago, y luego…)

 **Rarity** \- oh, casi lo olvidaba… (Ella se dirige a algún lado…, y regresa rápido…), también te hice esto… (Ella muestra unos zapatos negros…, pero seguro tendrán algo diferente, ya que los hizo ella), como he visto que eres muy atlético, te hice estos zapatos de un material especial para soportar casi todo tipo de cosas…, y son muy cómodos y frescos, ni siquiera tendras que usar medias…

 **Will** \- eh?, pero cómo? (ella me interrumpe…)

 **Rarity** \- como supe como debía hacerlos?,… pues,… fui a visitar a Twilight ayer y…, ella me mostro las cosas que aprendió de ti, y… recordé que tu zapatos son muy diferentes a los de un pony, y…

 **Will** \- … y, te mostro el dibujo de mis pies verdad? (ella sonríe y asiente…)

 **Applejack-** pies?, que es eso? (pregunta curiosa…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy, uy, yo también quiero saber (dice dando brinquitos…)

 **Will-** a ver, permítanme un segundo… (Yo me siento sobre una silla y me quito los zapatos y las medias…,…la cara de Applejack y de Pinkie era de asombro, y Rarity también, aunque ya se imaginaba como se veían mis pies…)

 **Pinkie-** wow, miren nada más, que cosas más raras, y tienen dedos… (Dice tocándome los dedos…)

 **Will** \- oye vasta, soy muy cosquilludo de los pies… (Digo apartando su mano y riéndome…)

 **Applejack-** nunca en mi vida había visto algo igual,… pero,… supongo que nunca había visto a alguien como tú en general jeje (me dice riéndose…)

 **Rarity-** debo admitirlo, al principio me costó creer lo que me enseño Twilight, pero ahora… (Sus ojos se iluminaron y puso esa sonrisa que le da cuando se llena de ideas…), uy, se me ocurren muchas cosas que puedo hacer para tus… pies

 **Will** \- gracias, pero por ahora me conformo con los zapatos (digo mientras me pongo los nuevos zapatos…, ella deja salir un "oh" de inconformidad…)

 **Rarity** \- y bien?, que tal están?

 **Will** \- es increíble Rarity…, nunca había sentido los pies tan cómodos, creo todas las zapaterías de mi mundo matarían por contratarte (le digo con toda honestidad…, ella vuelve a sonrojarse y agita su mano frente a su cara…)

 **Rarity** \- ay cariño, pero que cosas dices, tu siempre tan dulce (ella cierra los ojos y poniendo las manos sobre su cara…)

 **Will-** … por cierto Rarity… (Ella me presta atención…), como se te ocurrió lo de dibujar una cruz con zafiros en la camisa?

 **Rarity** \- oh…, pues…, la verdad…, recordé cuando nos hablaste de tu madre y…, no se, solo se me ocurrió, así que…

 **Will** \- … (sin previo aviso…, yo la abraso…),… gracias…, de verdad…

 **Rarity** \- … (no puedo ver su cara, pero seguro esta sonrojada…, ella también me correspondo el abrazo…), de nada cariño…, me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto…

… creo que llevamos más de 1 minuto abrazados…, que puedo decir, soy un hombre con sentimientos…,… pero…

 **Applejack-** oye compañero, de casualidad no te gustaría mudarte aquí?, así podrían abrazare todos los días (dice conteniendo la risa…, yo suelto a Rarity y ambos nos separamos y nos sonrojamos…, esas 3 se están riendo por dentro, lo veo en sus caras…)

 **Will** \- ehem (finjo toser poniendo mi mano en mi boca…), como sea…, cuanto te debo por esto Rarity?

 **Rarity** \- deberme?, oh, no, no, no, no tesoro, esto es un regalo de mi parte por haber salvado a mi hermanita… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- es que…, sabes…, no me gusta aceptar algo sin pagar…

 **Applejack** \- es cierto Rarity, yo le dije que no hacía falta que trabajara, pero ya vez…, aunque admito que su ayuda es muy grande jeje

 **Rarity-** lo siento, pero me niego rotundamente a aceptar un pago por eso (dice dramáticamente…)

Will- … bueno, está bien, lo entiendo…, si embargo, si algún día necesitas ayuda para lo que sea, soy tu hombre, de acuerdo? (le digo guiñándole un ojo…)

 **Rarity-** jeje, por supuesto cariño, no dudare en pedir tu ayuda (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- por cierto Pinkie, no hagas planes para mañana, ya he pasado un día con cada una, ahora solo me faltas tú

 **Pinkie-** uy, si seguro, te espero en Sugar Cube Corner a las 8 am, y se puntual, adiós… (Y se va…)

 **Will-** que?, oye espera…, y, se, fue…, porque será tan Random?

 **Twilight** \- Random?, y eso que significa (dice muy interesada)

 **Will** \- ah, bueno, es una expresión para decir que algo pasa porque si o de manera aleatoria, y normalmente pasa de sorpresa… (… ese ruidito…), estas anotando eso…, verdad? (ella sonríe apenada…, y si, tiene el cuaderno en su mano…),… bueno no importa, Applejack, déjame ayudarte en el trabajo el resto del día…, mañana estaré…, bueno…, "ocupado"

 **Applejack** \- no hay problema compañero, pues vámonos…

Nos despedimos de Twilight y Rarity,… y la acompañe el resto del día…, vendimos las manzanas que había traído, ya casi ningún pony se preocupaba de mi presencia…, cre que el que me lleve tan bien con las ponys más conocidas del pueblo es de mucha ayuda…

… llegamos a la granja, ya era de noche, cenamos, y yo me fui a dormir…, y adivinen a quien siento subir a mi pecho…

 **Will** \- Esmeralda, hola pequeña, donde estuviste… (Digo acariciándola…), sabes, las cosas están saliendo muy bien, los ponys ya casi se acostumbran a mí, y mañana terminare con lo de pasar tiempo con cada una de manera individual… (Mi cara se pone más preocupada…), pero…, no puedo dejar de pensar en…, que habrá sido eso…, el ser que vi en el agua… (Noto que esmeralda me ve con cara d preocupación, así que cambio mi humor…), vah, solo fue una ilusión, mis ojos me jugaron una broma…, nada más…,… en fin, a dormir, buenas noches mi pequeña… (La levanto para darle un beso en la cabeza, me recuesto y la dejo sobre mí…,… y tras unos minutos…, me duermo…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **¿?** \- … lo vio,… realmente lo vio…, esto no es bueno…

 **Fate** \- pues…, todo el mundo ve cosas de vez en cuando…, tal vez solo fue coincidencia…

 **¿?** \- … quisiera creer eso…, pero ambos sabemos que no fue así…

 **Fate** \- bueno…, tal vez solo sea una imagen…, no necesariamente significa que el…

 **¿?** \- vasta…,… no fue así…,… el…, está tomando conciencia…

 **Fate** \- … (…)… y…, que hacemos?

 **¿?** \- … si quisiera soltarse, ya lo habría hecho…, solo está observando…, ni siquiera hace un mínimo movimiento…, no entiendo que es lo que pretende…

 **Fate** \- … en realidad…, creo que, yo si…

 **¿?** \- en serio?,… y que es?

 **Fate** \- … él quiere…,… divertirse…

 **¿?** \- … (…)… si,… tiene sentido…

 **Fate** \- … que podemos hacer para ayudar?

 **¿?** \- … por ahora nada…, no podemos castigar a quien no ha cometido un crimen…, aun…

 **Fate** \- … no importa…, yo lo cuidare, con todo mi empeño…

 **¿?** \- … (…)… si, tienes razón, te lo encargo…, pero por ahora, que duerma…, es mejor que descanse…

 **Fate** \- si…,… te seguiré cuidando cuando despiertes, Will…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… en este momento me encuentro caminando hacia Ponyville…, decidí que de ahora en adelante, usare la ropa que me hizo Rarity, la otra la dejare guardada…, son las 7:45 am,… pero lo que se me hace tan raro, es que desde que puse un pie en el pueblo, no he visto ni un alma…, es como si estuviera en un pueblo fantasma…,… aguarden un momento…, Pinkie se ha comportado extraña en estos días…, más el pueblo que parece desolado…, multiplicado por que me pidió que estuviera en SCC a las 9 y que fuera puntual…, es igual a…,… sip, ya sé que pasa…, me sorprende que se haya tardado tanto…

8 am en punto… estoy en la entrada de SCC, y a través de la ventana, veo que todo está oscuro…, jejeje, la que se va a llevar la sorpresa vas a ser tu Pinkie…,… toco la puerta,… es cucho como se abre,… y…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡SORPRESA! (grita ella, las otras Mane 6, y todos a dentro…,… pero…),… eh? (al abrirla puerta,… ella solo ve a Esmeralda en el piso frente a ella…, todos están confundidos…), pero qué?

 **Fluttershy** \- (se acerca a ver…), chicas miren…, es Esmeralda…, pero Will no está… (Dice viendo hacia la calle…)

 **Twilight** \- esto es muy raro…, no lo entiendo, ella no suele venir al pueblo sin el…

 **Rarity** \- Fluttershy cariño, podrías preguntarle en donde esta Will… (Mientras Fluttershy habla con Esmeralda…)

 **Applejack** \- amigas, esto no es normal, si hay algo que se dé el en el tiempo que hemos convivido, es que es muy puntual…, acaso no vendrá? (dice preocupada…)

 **Rainbow** \- que?,… acaso ese sin vergüenza se atrevió a mandar a su mascota a decirnos que no vendrá? (dice algo molesta y… preparando sus nudillos…)

 **Will-** … o tal vez solo quería ser yo quien las sorprendiera a ustedes (digo de repente, saliendo de la cocina…, todas voltean a verme…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡WILL! (viene corriendo hacia mí…), de donde saliste?

 **Will** \- más bien, por donde entre?,… por la puerta de atrás… (Digo riéndome…)

 **Twilight** \- que?, pero, por qué?

 **Will-** Pinkie quiera sorprenderme…, así que le voltee la jugada…, sorpresa (digo agitando las manos…, y Esmeralda viene corriendo hacia mí y se coloca en mi hombro…)

 **Pinkie-** … ha, haha, ¡hahahaha! (empezó a reírse sin control…, y parece que todos los demás se contagiaron de su risa, incluyéndome…,… luego de reír tanto), jijiji, ay Will, pero como supiste que… (La interrumpo…)

 **Will** \- porque las conozco muy bien (digo sonriendo…)

 **CMC** \- y porque sabe muchas cosas… (Dicen las niñas saliendo de entre la multitud…)

 **Applejack-** jejeje, lo dije antes y lo repito ahora, tu siempre sabes cómo hacer las cosa divertidas compañero (dice riéndose…)

 **Rarity** \- es cierto, siempre eres tan divertido… (Dice con mucho humor…)

 **Rainbow** \- y menos mal que si viniste, sino te hubiera ido a buscar y… (Se truena los nudillos…)

 **Fluttershy-** y me alegra ver que…, estas mejor…, gracias por tu ayuda ayer (me dice sonriendo tímidamente…)

 **Will-** no hay de que amiga… (Le respondo sonriendo…)

 **Pinkie** \- pues bien… ¡que comience la fiesta! (y veo a aparecer a Vinyl con un mini estéreo y…, comienza a sonar la música…)

… ya ha pasado como una hora…, Pinkie me trajo un… desayuno?, cuando le pregunte porque solo me dijo "fue idea de Dashie",… en cierto momento me acerque para saludar y conocer a Vinyl, y vallas que se sorprendió cuando la llame por su nombre, al parecer la única que conoce su verdadero nombre es su amiga Tavy (Octavia), lástima que tuvo que irse a Canterlot unos días…, mi entras alguno bailaban y otros socializaban, yo me senté en una mesa para relajarme un poco…, y que encuentro?

 **Will-** (una yegua acaba de sentarse frente a mi…)… oye…, no nos conocíamos?

 **¿?-** eh?,… ah sí…, lamento haber chocado contigo el otro día…, y haber salido huyendo… (Me dice apenada…)

 **Will** \- jeje, no te preocupes por eso…, por cierto, que te paso?, dijiste algo sobre dolor de estómago…

 **¿?** \- eh?,… pues… (… creo que no quiere hablar de eso…)

 **Will** \- … está bien, descuida…, no importa si no quieres hablar de eso… (Ella se relaja al escucharme decir eso…,… es cucho a Pinkie llamandome…, yo me levanto…), bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego… (Le digo sonriendo y dándole mi mano…)

 **¿?-** ah…, sí, claro… (Ella toma mi mano…)

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pueden adivinar lo que está a punto de pasar, antes de segur leyendo.**

… cuando toma mi mano, puedo ver que ella pone cara de… felicidad?,… no, es más bien una cara de… satisfacción…, porque será?,… y ahora…,… yo…, siento algo raro en mis ojos… empiezo a parpadear bastante…, es casi como cuando ves borroso antes de que tus ojos se adapten…,… y ahora, ya no lo siento…, ya puedo ver con claridad otra vez…, pero…,… ¡OH MI DIOS!,…, ya no veo a la pony a la que le estoy sujetando la mano…, en su lugar veo a…,… sé que no los he visto en este mundo aun,… pero mi conocimiento sobre MLP no me engaña.., estoy muy seguro de que estoy viendo a una…

 **Will** \- Changeling… (Digo de repente…,… ella parece que se asusta y aparta su mano de la mía…)

 **¿?** \- …q-que?,… c-cómo? (le cuesta hablar, esta aterrada…)

 **Will-** (yo volteo a ambos lados, disimulo y me siento otra vez…),… eres una Changeling… verdad? (ella sigue asustada…, no responde)… oye… (yo trato de acercar mi mano para calmarla, pero solo se altera más y cierra los ojos, como creyendo que la voy a lastimar…,… yo me levanto…, camino hasta estar frente a ella, tapándola de los demás…,… ella aún sigue temblando con los ojos cerrados, pero…, yo pongo mi mano en su cabeza y comienzo a acariciarla…,… al cabo de unos segundos, ella deja de temblar y abre sus ojos y me mira hacia arriba…, se ve tan linda la verdad, parece de la edad de las CMC…)

 **¿?-** … e-eh?, no vas a…, lastimarme? (me pregunta temblorosa…)

 **Will** \- … no,… jamás podría lastimar a una niña… (Le digo acariciándola y medio sonriendo…)

 **¿?-** p-pero…, c-como sabes que soy…

 **Will** \- porque…, de alguna manera…, puedo ver tu verdadera forma…

 **¿?** \- e-enserio?,…pero…, aún estoy usando mi disfraz…

 **Will** \- … entonces…, creo que no hace falta que te siga tapando… (Me vuelvo a sentar en donde estaba…), dime…, que hace una de los tuyos por aquí…, es muy peligroso, si te llegaran a descubrir…

 **¿?** \- y-yo…, Sniff (Creo que quiere llorar…,… yo vuelvo a acariciarla…)

 **Will** \- no llores…, nadie te hará daño…, yo no te haré daño

 **¿?** \- d-de verdad? (yo asiento sonriendo…), p-pero…, tu no odias a los Changeling?

 **Will** \- … no (digo, negando con mi cabeza…)

 **¿?** \- … enserio? (me dice con los ojos abiertos, seguramente de la impresión…)

 **Will** \- … si (le asintiendo y sonriendo…,… veo como ella quita su cara de preocupación por una más tranquila), pero dime…, que haces por aquí?

 **¿?** \- p-pues…, eso es… (…creo que no puede decírmelo…, ya me imagino el porque…)

 **Will** \- … está bien, no hace falta que hables…, solo ten cuidado, de no ser descubierta…, y prométeme que no harás cosas malas… (Le digo acariciándola…, parece que hace lo mismo que cuando acaricio a un pony…, solo que como sus alas son de mosca y siempre están abiertas, las agita rápidamente en señal de que le gusta…)

 **¿?** \- … s-si (me dice más tranquila…)

 **Will** \- bien, tengo que irme…, nos veremos luego (digo mientras me levanto…)

 **¿?** \- d-de acuerdo (yo me dispongo a irme, pero antes otra pony aparece, y se pone frente a nosotros…, me está viendo con cara seria… y puedo notar que dirige mucho su mirada a la niña…,… acaso ella también…), espera (dice llamando la atención de aquella pony…), todo está bien… (La pony, me sigue mirando con cara seria…, pero con la intención de ignorarme…,… si, definitivamente también es…)

 **Will** \- … bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos… ("si…, hasta luego" me dice la niña…,… pero me acerco un poco a la otra pony, ella me ve como si creyera que voy a atacar…, pero la calmo poniendo mi mano extendía frente a ella en señal de que se tranquilice…, ella se calma y me permite acercármele…, yo pongo mi boca cerca de su oído…, y…),… tengan cuidado de no ser descubiertas…, y cuídala… (Le susurro…, ella me ve con cara de impresión, pero no dice nada…, y sin más, solo me retiro…)

… me pregunto por qué…, porque pude verla en so forma real?, esto no es algo que haya visto hacer a ningún pony…,… bueno, supongo que cuando tenga tiempo le preguntare a Fate sobre esto…, por ahora me conformo con saber que no causaran problemas…

 **Pinkie-** (llego hasta donde están Pinkie y las demás…) hey Will, por fin vienes, que te tenía tan entretenido?

 **Will** \- pues… cosas… (Le digo disimulando…)

 **Pinkie** \- …claaaaaaaaro (me dice guiñándome un ojo), en fin, solo quiera pedirte que nos cantaras algo (me dice dando brinquitos…)

 **Will** \- … espera, que?, yo no voy a cantar en público… (Digo sonrojado…, la verdad es que si me da algo de vergüenza…)

 **Twilight** \- oh, por favor, esta sería una buena oportunidad para tener datos del canto humano… (Me dice emocionada…)

 **Will** \- pues permíteme ahorrarte tanta investigación, cantamos igual que ustedes y punto… (Digo, negado a cantar…)

 **Applejack** \- oh vamos compañero, seguro cantas muy bien… (Me dice dándome ánimos…)

 **Rarity-** estoy de acuerdo, alguien tan bueno como tú, seguro tiene una voz angelical… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Will-** una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra… (Digo con los brazos cruzados…)

 **Rainbow** \- vah, ya déjenlo, seguro solo tiene miedo… (Dice burlándose…)

 **Will** \- … pues si… (Le respondo seriamente…)

 **Rainbow** \- … oye, no es divertido si lo admites…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, bueno…, a mi…, me gustaría escucharte…, digo, si no te molesta…

 **Will-** … chicas…, no se… (Se me notan los nervios…)

 **Pinkie** \- (se me acerca y me pone ojos de cachorrito…), porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis…

 **Pinkie** y **CMC** \- porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis (… y estas de donde salieron…,… ay, esos ojos…, a este paso voy a decir que…)

 **Will** \- está bien, pero ya no me pongan eso ojos, por favor (ellas ponen cara de victoriosas…,… además, creo que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para probar una teoría mía…, respecto al inglés…), haber…, ya se, déjenme un segundo… (… me dirijo donde esta Vinyl y… enciendo mi celular, me ahorro la explicación de que es…, y le pido que escuche una canción en particular…,… luego de varios minutos, ella comenzó a hacer unas cuantas mesclas en su equipo para hacer la música idéntica…, aunque este no Hera su estilo de música…,… liego de 10 minutos…) ya volví, creo que ya estoy listo… (Les digo a las Man las CMC…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy, y que tipo de música es? (dice emocionada…)

 **Will** \- ya verás…, ahora solo necesito un… (Me interrumpe…)

 **Pinkie** \- micrófono (me lo entrega…)

 **Will** \- de donde…,… sabes que, creo que mejor no pregunto… (Yo me dirijo en dirección a Vinyl…, con micrófono en mano, ahora ella detiene a la música que está sonando…, todos se nos quedan viendo con intriga…, creo que esta canción es perfecta para como me siento desde que llegue aquí…, dejando atrás mi pasado…, y trazándome un nuevo futuro…,… aunque nada que ver con el hielo jeje…,… ahora le doy la señal a Vinyl, y comienza la música…)

 **Musica: Let It Go - Male Vocal Cover - Frozen (Soundtrack)**

 **… Solo imaginen que la voz es de un chico de 20 años XD**

… he terminado de cantar…, tengo los ojos cerrados y no escucho nada…, y cuando los abro,… veo a muchos ponys con la osico abierto…, y las chicas están impresionadas…, luego de un breve silencio…, Pinkie es la primera en aplaudir…, luego el resto de las chicas…, y luego todos los ponys…, la verdad…, estoy bastante avergonzado…, pero al menos… ahora estoy seguro de algo…,… ellos están hablando en ingles…, o Equestriano…, ya que todos parecen haber entendido la letra…, y de alguna manera, yo estoy hablando su idioma con naturalidad…, seguro esto es obra de Fate…, pero ya me ocupare de eso luego…,… me bajo del escenario y me dirijo hacia donde están las chicas, y otra música suena para seguir la fiesta…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡wow, eso fue increíble, es una canción de tu mundo?!

 **Will** \- pues sí, actualmente es…, digamos un poco famosa jeje…

 **Twilight** \- esto es algo que tengo que anotar… (Dice entusiasmada apuntando todo en el cuaderno…), las Princesas segura querrán saber todo esto…

 **Will** \- … dime algo Twilight (ella me presta atención…), ya le enviaste la carta a la Princesa Celestia?

 **Twilight** \- si, hace unos días, pero aun no recibo respuesta de ella…, debe estar ocupada con asuntos reales…

 **Will-** y que decía la carta?

 **Twilight** \- pues…

 **Carta: Querida Princesa Celestia, el motivo de esta carta, es para informarle que mis amigas y yo hicimos un descubrimiento increíble…, hemos conocido a un ser que proviene de otro mundo…, el cual, se parece físicamente a nosotros, pero se puede apreciar que no es un pony…, tampoco posee cuerno o alas, pero tiene grande habilidades y artefactos extraños…, hemos establecido una amistad con él, y nos ha contado que su especie se llama "humana",… no parece ser hostil o tener malas intenciones…, pero lo más peculiar que posee, es su conocimiento…, el ya conocía quienes somos, lo que hemos hecho, y lo que hacemos, incluso sabe de ustedes las princesas…, la verdad…, solo me preocupa que tanto sabe de nosotras, creo que sabe mucho más de lo que nos ha contado, y se niega a decirnos el cómo o el por qué, y la única explicación que nos da, es que hay cosas que no puede decirnos…, dice que es por seguridad…, pero la verdad, hemos concluido que no es un peligro real para nadie…, incluso ha salvado la vida de las hermanas de mis amigas y de algunos animales del bosque…, en este momento se encuentra hospedado en casa de Applejack y ha decidido trabajar hay, hemos estado conviviendo individualmente con él para conocerlo mejor, y todas estamos impresionadas con lo que sabe, y lo que es capaz de hacer,… me gustaría que él se presentara frente a usted y su hermana para que lo conocieran…**

 **Su fiel alumna, Twilight Sparkle.**

 **Twilight** \- eso fue lo que escribí…

 **Will-** … realmente tienes buena memoria para haberte acordado de todo eso… (Digo con los ojos abiertos y algo impresionado…, ella sonríe de vergüenza porque sabe, que es una…)

 **Rainbow-** cerebrito… ("¡Rainbow!" dijimos todos regañándola…)

 **Spike** \- (podemos ver a Spike acercándose a nosotros con varios muffins y joyas en las manos…), hey amigo, cantas muy bien, deberías considerar dedicarte a… (No pudo completar la frase,… de repente eructo y pergamino, y se le callo todo lo que traía en las manos…),

 **Twilight** \- debe ser de la princesa… (Ella abre el pergamino con emoción y comienza a leer en voz alta…)

 **Carta: Querida Twilight Sparkle, mi más fiel alumna, lamento no haber respondido antes tu carta…, es que me estuve tomando un tiempo para pensar en lo que me contaste…, pero debo decir que estoy muy intrigada y sorprendida con respecto a este ser llamado "humano" del que me hablas…, jamás en todos mis siglos de vida, había oído de un ser así…, y por lo que me cuentas, veo que es alguien noble y de buen corazón…, por eso, me gustaría mucho conocerlo y convivir con el…, como princesa, mi deber es asegurarme de que mis súbditos estén a salvo…, por favor, no pienses que es por desconfiar de él o de ustedes, es solo que no estaría bien que como gobernante, dejara pasar desapercibido un acontecimiento como la llegada de un ser de otro mundo…, así que, están tú, Spike, tus amigas, sus hermanas, y el joven humano, invitados a quedarse unos días en el castillo de Canterlot…, por favor, vengan lo más pronto posible…, deseo que me cuenten todas las experiencia que han vivido con él en estos días…**

 **Sinceramente, la Princesa Celestia.**

… tras terminar de leer, yo estaba muy mas tranquilo de ver que Celestia no me consideraba una amenaza… aun…, Twilight estaba toda emocionada de saber que tendremos una experiencia de amistad de mayor nivel…, las niñas estaban aún más emocionadas de saber que irían al castillo de Canterlot, y gritaban cosas como "¡no lo puedo creer, iremos el castillo, conoceremos personalmente a las princesas!" y cosa así

 **Will-** bueno…, creo que le caí bien jeje (digo algo nervioso…)

 **Applejack** \- ay, no estés nervioso compañero, te aseguro que la princesa se llevara bien contigo, igual que nosotras… (Me dice muy segura…)

 **Twilight** \- es cierto…, que emoción, estos será algo inolvidable (dice con una sonrisota…)

 **Rarity-** … pero dime cariño, cuando iremos?, recuerda que el lunes debemos ir al Imperio de Cristal… (Eso hace que Twilight se ponga pensativa…)

 **Pinkie** \- … ¡pues vallamos hoy mismo! (…eso hizo que nos sorprendiéramos…)

 **Rainbow** \- hoy mismo?, sabes qué hora es Pinkie? (dice sin creer que eso valla a pasar…)

 **Pinkie** \- sipi, son las 11 am, podemos terminar la fiesta a las 12 y partir media hora después (dice sonriendo…)

 **Will-** … no sé si sea una buena idea… (Digo inseguro…)

 **Twilight-** de hecho…, es una gran idea… , podemos irnos hoy, y volver el domingo por la tarde, y así estaremos a tiempo para irnos el lunes al Imperio de Cristal…, que dicen?

 **Fluttershy-** ammm…, bueno…, si me das unos minutos para ir a mi casa i avisarle a mis animalitos…, por mi esta bien…

 **Applejack-** … si, AB y to también le avisaremos a la familia (AB asiente…)

 **Rainbow-** … bien, bien, de acuerdo, solo iré a mi casa por unas cosas y estaré lista…

 **Rarity** \- uy, qué emoción, pasaremos un momento de gran calidad juntos… (Dice entusiasmada…)

 **Twilight** \- bien…, entonces esta decidió…, que dices Will? (todas me ben…, la verdad no suena como un mal plan pero…, honestamente…, me da algo de miedo ver a Celestia, ya que en cientos de Fanfics, ella es…, no muy amable con el nuevo ser que llega…,… pero, por otro lado, podre conocer a mi queridísima princesa Luna…,… si, no es momento de dudar, debo luchar por lo que deseo…)

 **Will** \- … muy bien Twilight, me convenciste, todo sea por conocer a la princesa Luna… (Digo con mucho ánimo…, y me tapo la oca…,… usp…, eso debía quedarse en mis pensamientos…)

 **Twilight** \- … eh?, y porque tan emocionado por conocerla? (me pregunta confundida…)

 **Will** \- que?, no, n-nada, cosas mías jeje (puedo ver que ella solo se encoge de hombros… uy, de la que me salve…),… en fin, disfrutemos de la fiesta hasta el final…

 **Pinkie** \- bien dicho… (Dice muy animada y corriendo a buscar más bocadillos…)

… y así siguió la fiesta durante otra hora…, al final todos el mundo se despidió y quedamos nosotros…, acordamos vernos en la estación de trenes es media hora…, cada quien se fue a su casa a empacar solo lo necesario…, en este momento estoy en el granero…, aunque realmente no tengo nada que empacar más que lo que ya tengo encima

 **Will** \- bueno…, no es exactamente lo que yo llamaría… 1 día con Fluttershy y 1 día con Pinkie…, pero supongo que igual todo salió muy bien, no lo crees? (le pregunto a Esmeralda y esta asiente…)

… ya estamos listos…, Applejack, AB y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar a la estación…, luego Rainbow y SL, luego Pinkie, luego Twilight y Spike, después Fluttershy, y finalmente Rarity y SB…,… el tren llega y las puertas se abren…

 **Twilight** \- listos todos los ponys? (Ellas asienten…),… y humano jeje (yo asiento riéndome y los demás también dejan salir una risa…,… Spike llama la atención de Twilight)… y dragón (el asiente, y los demás nos reímos otra vez…),… muy bien, pues en marcha…, y todos subimos al tren…

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **Wow, un poco largo verdad?, pero es para compensarle un poco el que estaré indispuesto 1 semana, pero no dejen de estar pendientes, ya que hoy saldrá el tan esperado anuncio 3, y hay continuaremos con el juego…**

 **Sin más por el momento, que la bendición de Dark Opal Infinity (osea yo) descienda sobre todos ustedes…, en el nombre de comenten, de pregunten y del espíritu sugieran, Amen…**

 **Hasta luego…**

 **(Ec dra hysa...)**


	9. Anuncio 3

**Qué hora es…, es hora de aventu…, no esperen, historia equivocada…, de hecho es hora de que la siguiente fase el juego comience…**

 **Pero antes, les informo que en este momento, la urbanización donde vivo, tiene problemas con el internet, de hecho, con este van 6 días sin internet, así que tuve que ir a la casa de un familiar para subir el capítulo 6 y el anuncio 3…**

 **También que como mencione antes, ahora estaré indispuesto por 1 semana, es decir, hasta el próximo domingo…, pero estaré al pendiente de todos los comentarios, preguntas y sugerencias, así que no dejen de escribir…, por que pronto yo volveré a hacerlo XD**

 **Ahora si…, como ya saben, el juego consistía en adivinar los nombres de las candidatas a alma gemela de Will, y finalmente, aquí están los nombres en su orden… y son… (Pausa para efecto dramático…)… (Ahora los tambores…)… (Y ahora…)**

 **Pinkie- ¡ya muéstralos!**

 **… te volviste a meter en mis notas?,… bueno ya, aquí están…**

 **Sweetie Belle, Zecora, Trixie, Vinyl Scratch / Octavia Melody, 3, Reina Chrysalis, Princesa Luna.**

 **Como pueden ver, nadie ha podido adivinar a la número 3, pero ahora les diré quien es…**

 **La número 3, es una pony, que nunca ha salido ni saldrá en la serie, es una pony propia para la historia de Will, y muy pronto, sus caminos se cruzaran…, aun no se su nombre…, y esa es la primera parte de la continuación de este juego…, ustedes, van a decirme uno o varios nombres para ella…**

 **Aquí está su descripción: ella es una unicornio, buena de corazón y fuerte, dispuesta a lo que sea por ayudar a sus amigos, no le gusta que la consideren débil por ser yegua…, en serio, no lo hagan, les aseguro que ella es muy fuerte…, es blanca como Rarity, con la crin y la cola de color azul zafiro, sus ojos también son de color azul zafiro, tiene una actitud de poco sociable, o incluso odiosa a primera vista, pero si ella entabla amistad con alguien, se vuelve muy amable con ese alguien, mide 1.70 m de altura, y su CM, es un escudo dorado con la imagen de un corazón rojo en el medio y una espada de mango negro, que se be el mango sobresaliendo por arriba del escudo, y la punta filosa por debajo del escudo…**

 **Esta es la mejor descripción que tengo por ahora…, ah, por cierto…, ella es lo que se conoce como una… Tsundere…**

 **La segunda parte de la continuación de este juego, es así…, la votación ha comenzado…, y cada uno de ustedes, tiene 3 puntos…, y pueden asignar esos puntos de 1 de las siguientes maneras:**

 **Sus 3 puntos para 1 sola de las candidatas…**

 **2 de sus puntos para una y 1 punto para otra diferente…**

 **1 de sus puntos para una, otro pata otra diferente y otro para otra más…**

 **Y dentro de 3 capítulos más, tendremos a las 3 finalistas, que serán aquellas 3 que tangan más puntos…, y daremos paso a la última etapa de este juego, que será una votación final…, pero eso se los explicar en su momento, por ahora solo concéntrense en esta votación, y en darle un nombre a esta yegua misteriosa que, ya sea que gane o no, si aparecerá en la historia…**

 **Todo claro?, bien…, a votar y a inventar…**


	10. cuál es tu nombre?

**Nota: vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren que sorpresa, quien es, soy yo…, ya va déjenme revisar por si acaso…,… si soy yo…, he vuelto de mi excursión a la isla de Ketin Porta, y he aquí un nuevo capítulo, me atrevo a decir que un poco antes de lo normal, considerando que dije que estaría ausente hasta el domingo, y me tomaría al meno días escribir esto,… osea que…, tal vez escribí esto durante la semana que estuve ausente?,… pero, porque?**

 **Jejeje,… todo a su debido tiempo…, aunque admito que es divertido tomarlos a ustedes por sorpresa…, no me culpen, les dije claramente que puedo ser un poco Troll… XD**

 **Pero en fin…, disfruten esta continuación…, posiblemente encuentren algo interesante…, jeje… a divertirse…**

 **Capítulo 7: cuál es tu nombre?**

… ya estamos listos…, Applejack, AB y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar a la estación…, luego Rainbow y SL, luego Pinkie, luego Twilight y Spike, después Fluttershy, y finalmente Rarity y SB…,… el tren llega y las puertas se abren…

 **Twilight** \- listos todos los ponys? (Ellas asienten…),… y humano jeje (yo asiento riéndome y los demás también dejan salir una risa…,… Spike llama la atención de Twilight)… y dragón (el asiente, y los demás nos reímos otra vez…),… muy bien, pues en marcha…, (y todos subimos al tren…)

… las chicas y yo nos acomodamos en un vagón medio vacío…, de más esta decir que cuando subí, muchos ponys que no me conocían se asustaron…, lo bueno es que al verme con Twilight y las demás… y con Spike, decidieron relajarse…, fuimos hasta un vagón que por suerte estaba vacío, solo para nosotros 11… en este momento estamos de camino a Canterlot…

Del lado Izquierdo del vagón del tren, en un lado de los asientos están Applejack y AB, en otro Rarity y SB…, en otro asiento, de un lado están Rainbow y SL, y del otro Pinkie y Spike…, del lado derecho del vagón estoy yo, y Twilight se sentó frente a mi…, creo que quiere tenerme cerca para "hablar" en el camino…

 **Will** \- (estoy sentado y viendo por la ventana…, mientras las chicas hablan…),… es realmente hermoso…

 **Twilight-** … eh?,… que cosa? (parece que me escucho…, "…todo su mundo" me volteo a responderle),… verdad que sí, y eso que aún no has visto nada…, estoy ansiosa por que la princesa Celestia te conozca,… seguro podrás confiar en ella para decirle cosas que a nosotras no (dice emocionada…)

 **Will** \- … no contaría con eso Twilight… (Ella pone cara de estar confundida… "qué?, porque?" me dice…), yo…, la verdad…, ya tengo a alguien a quien le he confiado la mayoría de mis secretos…, y mientras menos ponys sepan lo que yo sé, será mucho mejor…

 **Twilight** \- ¡como dices, ya alguien sabe lo que ocultas?,… eso no es justo! (Dice sorprendida…"Twilight, no es por ocultar, es porque hay cosas que no puedo decir, eso las pondría a todas en un tipo de peligro…, entiendo que lo último que quisiera, es que algo les pasara…, y menos por mi culpa…" le digo en tono medio serio, medio preocupado…),… yo…, lo siento mucho Will (dice agachando la cabeza…),… es solo que…, el que tu hayas aparecido en nuestro mundo…, en nuestras vidas…,… no me parece coincidencia…

 **Will** \- porque no lo es…, yo fui quien decidió venir…, y se me presento una forma de hacerlo…, y como no era Feliz en mi mundo, y ya no me quedaba nadie…, sabía que viniendo aquí eso cambiaria (digo eso ultimo sonriendo…), mira nada más lo que he logrado…, hice grandes amigos y he podido serles de ayuda…, me siento como si estuviera…, en mi hogar…, en familia… (Twilight levanta la cabeza sonriendo…)

… los demás (y digo "los", porque también esta Spike) al ori esto, sonrieron y dejaron salir un ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh! De ternura…

 **Pinkie** \- (aparece a mi lado…), ¡otro abrazo grupal! (dice sonriendo y abrazándome…, todos se acercaron y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo…,… otra vez puedo sentir ese montón de…,… me están pegando las…,… Dios, tengo que tranquilizarme…,… ya termino el abrazo, todas regresan a sus asientos…, excepto Pinkie que se quedó al lado mío…)

 **Twilight** \- y dime Will…, a quien le contaste…, lo que sea que sepas? (me dice tratando de averiguar…, lo siento jeje, pero ni eso te diré…)

 **Will** \- eso, es, un, se-cre-to (le digo guiñándole un ojo y moviendo mi dedo índice…, ella pone cara de "qué?",… y voltea a ver a todos los presentes…)

 **Applejack** \- … no me veas a mi dulzura,… podrá pasar más tiempo conmigo, pero te aseguro que a mí tampoco me ha dicho nada, y sabes que yo no miento… (Twilight voltea a ver a Rarity…)

 **Rarity** \- … debes estar bromeando tesoro…, apenas si he tenido tiempo para hacerle su nueva ropa y entregársela,… de hecho…, ahora que lo pienso…, no hemos podido convivir mucho en realidad… (Dice algo desanimada…, ahora voltea a ver a Fluttershy…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, yo…, yo…, no… (La mirada fija de Twilight la está poniendo nerviosa…), yo no… (Se oculta detrás de su melena…, Twilight se rinde, sabe que no puede ser ella, y pasa a ver a Rainbow…)

 **Rainbow** \- … que?, por favor, si no pude sacarle información ni con amenazas, crees en serio que el señor "soy más fuerte que tú, y por eso no puedo golpearte" va a decirme algo? (dice seriamente y cruzada de brazos…, creo que sigue resentida por lo que paso en el entrenamiento, pero lo que dijo es un punto valido para Twilight,… ahora Pinkie…)

 **Pinkie** \- que?, yo?, jijiji, no seas tontita Twilight, sabes cómo me pongo cuando alguien me cuenta un secreto, me cuesta contenerlo…, y él nos conoce a todas, y sabiendo eso de mí, yo sería la última a quien él le diría un secreto (dice sonriendo inocentemente…,… pero parece que ese razonamiento dejo satisfecha a Twilight…, si supiera que de hecho Pinkie sabe un pedazo de mi secreto…)

 **Twilight** \- (… ella dejo salir un suspiro de frustración…, se rindió totalmente, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle a las niñas o a Spike…), no es justo Will (yo pongo mi mano en su cabeza y la acaricio para que se relaje un poco…,… listo)…, al menos…, podrías decirnos algo interesante, algo que si puedes contarnos?,… por favor (Me dice poniendo ojos de cachorritos…)

 **Will** \- … bueno… (… porque no jugar un poco con ellas jeje),… de acuerdo (le digo sonriendo)

 **Twilight** \- … e-enserio? (me dice recuperando la emoción…)

 **Will** \- escucha esto… (Ella pone atención, los demás también parecen estar interesados…), Twilight, en mi mundo hay muchas niñas que te adoran, y darían lo que fuera por ser tan inteligentes como tu (tras escuchar eso ella se sonroja, y los demás dejan salir una risita…)

 **Twilight** \- q-que dices?,… entonces…, soy inspiradora para muchas niñas? (yo asiento… "y para muchos chicos también…" le digo, la pobre Twilight esta roja de vergüenza…, jeje, ahora la siguiente…)

 **Will** \- Rarity (ella me pone atención…), sabias que hay miles de chicas que quisieran recibir de regalo un vestido hecho por ti? (esta también se sonroja…, y los demás se ríen…)

 **Rarity** \- q-que?, b-bueno…, solo puedo decir que tienen buen gusto jeje (dice nerviosa… "si…, y muchos chicos también tienen buen gusto" le digo guiñándole un ojo,… eso hace que se sonrojo más, eso de "chicos" no se lo esperaba…, las risitas de los demás continúan)

 **Will** \- hey Applejack, (ahora ella es quien me pone atención…), en mi mundo hay mujeres desvergonzadas que solo piensan en que aparezca un hombre para resolverles la vida…, tu eres un ejemplo a seguir para las chicas, que deben trabajar por sí mismas y no depender de nadie… (Tras decir eso ella deja salir un sonidito de orgullo…)

 **Applejack** \- … pues, me alegra escuchar eso,… no soporto a esas "señoritas" consentidas, refinadas y malcriadas…, solo a Rarity porque es mi amiga… ("¡hey!" dice Rarity regañándola…, y los demás se hechan a reír…)

 **Will** \- EEYUP… (Digo imitando a Big Mac, lo cual hizo que todos reaccionaran, en especial Applejack y AB),… y para muchos chicos, tu eres su mujer ideal… (Ella y los demás reaccionaron, pero en especial ella, que se puso como un tomate…, o más bien como una manzana jeje…, y los demás se reían más…, "… c-caramba compañero…, yo…, no…, no sé qué decir…" me dijo), en serio, sabes cuantos desearían estar en la posición que yo estoy?, la de vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu…, y…, en lo personal…, como te dije antes…, de entre tus amigas y tú, tu también eras mi favorita… (Digo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo…, ahora si se puso más roja que una manzana, se tapó la cara con su sombrero…, y aunque todos algunos se reían todavía, como Pinkie y Spike…,… las niñas me veían con cara medio molesta…, hasta inflaban los cachetes…),… se ven tan adorables… (Digo señalándolas…)

 **CMC** \- ¡no es justo! (dicen algo molestas…, yo me levanto, me dirijo a donde está sentadas cada una y las acaricio…)

 **Will** \- ay niñas, no se enojen…, ustedes siempre han tenido un lugar especial para mí (ellas me veían mas comprensivas…) ustedes me sacaron más sonrisas de las que ningún otro pony ha logrado… (Ellas sonrieron y dijeron "de verdad?"), sip…, mis 3 pequeñas revoltosas favoritas siempre me hacían reír (les digo sacándoles la lengua…)

 **CMC** \- ¡oye! (me dicen regañándome…, pero no realmente, en realidad estaban riendo…, y se lanzaron sobre mi dándome un cálido abrazo…, mientras que los demás nos veían como en una tierna escena…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy…, que lindos se ven, es como si ellas fueran tus 3 hermanitas pequeñas, yo como soy la más pequeña de mis hermanas no estoy segura de cómo se siente… (Nos dice con voz tierna,… yo me levanto y vuelvo a sentarme)

 **Will** \- tal vez Pinkie…, pero te aseguro que tú eres la más querida de todas, todos en mi mundo querían tener una fiesta organizada por ti… (Ella se alegra al oír eso y pone una sonrisota…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡uy, de verdad?, pues a mí me encantaría hacerles una fiesta, dime cuando puedo ir a tu mundo?! (me pregunta toda emocionada…,… oh, oh…, creo que lo mal interpreto…)

 **Will** \- … ammm…, Pinkie…,… eso será imposible…, ninguno de ustedes puede ir a mi mundo…, y yo no puedo regresar… (Le digo algo melancólico…, ella poco a poco cambia esa sonrisa… por una cara de decepción…,… ay no, creo que hasta se le puso el cabello lacio…,… eso…, significa que…)

 **Pinkie** \- oh…, valla…, que mal…, que desperdicio… (… tiene el cabello lacio…, y el humor bajo…, si, es ella…, es Pinkamena…, tengo que hacer algo para que Pinkie recupere su buen humor y rápido…, hasta los demás están asustados…)

 **Will** \- b-bueno, sabes Pinkie… (Ella me mira sin animo…, en serio, esa mirada me da miedo…), tu…, podrías…, saludar al aire a todos los que te quieren conocer, así talvez ellos te escuchen y sonrían y se sentirían felices de saber que tú te esfuerzas por ellos aunque estén en notro mundo… que te parece? (Dios mío, espero que esto funcione…)

 **Pinkie** \- … (… poco a poco…, veo como ella va abriendo los ojos… y poniendo su sonrisas…, y finalmente su cabello regresa a ser esponjoso…),… ¡sí, es cierto, buena idea… (Ella toma aire y…), HOLA A TODOS, SOY SU AMIGA PINKIE PIE, Y QUIERO MANDARLES UN GRAN SALUDO Y UN GRAN ABRASO, LOS QUIERO A TODOS, ESPERO QUE ALGUIEN ME ESTE ESCUCHANDO EN ESTE MOMENTO! (… ok, nos tuvimos que tapar los oídos y aun así la escuchamos con claridad…)

 **Will** \- veo que…, te sientes mejor verdad? (le pregunto y ella sonríe en respuesta…), jeje… (Volteo a ver a Fluttershy…), sabes Fluttershy… (Ella me mira algo tímida…),… muchos te consideran la más linda y dulce de todas…, y quisieran estar hay para ayudarte cuando lo necesites…, cuando tu estas feliz, le contagias esa felicidad a los demás…, y si estas triste, ellos se sienten tristes por ti…, y quisieran hacerte sentir mejor…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, yo…, bueno…,… g-,…gracias (me dice tímidamente y ocultándose detrás de su cabello,… Dios mío, me va a matar de la ternura…)

 **Will** \- … cuando haces eso, los matas de ternura… (Le digo sonriendo…, y aunque ella se oculte tras su cabello, se puede notar su sonrojo…,… los demás y yo estamos riendo un poco…)

 **Rainbow** \- (ahora…, lo mejor para el final jeje…),… eh?, ha, ni te molestes, seguro me dirás que muchas chicas quieren ser tan atléticas y geniales como yo (dice volando sobre nosotros y haciendo su pose…)

 **Will** \- … jejeje, si Rainbow, en mi mundo, todos quieren ser tan geniales como tu… (Ella deja salir un ruido de orgullo mientras aun hace su pose…), eres una inspiración…, para todos los MACHOS de mi mundo (…y al decir eso…, lo que antes eran pequeñas risas, se convirtieron en carcajadas por parte de todos…, y la pobre Rainbow se sintió tan avergonzada que su piel azul paso a ser roja por unos momentos, y cayó al piso pues sus alas ce cerraron de golpe…)

 **Rainbow** \- auch…, eh?, que?, que les causa tanta gracia?, ¡ya basta! (decía desde el piso…, luego se levantó y se fue a sentar con cara de enojada…, también inflo los cachetes…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, ay Rainbow, no te enojes…, solo estamos divirtiéndonos, no te lo tomes tan en serio… (Le digo agitando mi mano…)

 **Rainbow** \- (ella me ve aun enojada…) ah sí?, entonces fue mentira lo de que los machos quieren ser como yo?

 **Will** \- … eh…,… no (le digo con cara de "me duele tener que decirlo, pero la verdad es dura", ella se voltea… otra vez…, sigue enojada…),… oye…, yo…, lo siento, creo que me pase esta vez, de verdad lo siento… (Le digo con tono de arrepentido…, ella sigue enojada…),… Rainbow…, yo… (… me…, me estoy alterando…, yo…, no quiero…, no quiero ser odiado…),… ¡lo lamento, lo lamento en serio, por favor no me odies! (digo alterado…, todos reaccionan a mi comportamiento…)

 **Rainbow** \- … oye, tranquilo amigo…, no es para tanto, realmente no estoy enojada… (… poco a poco yo me calmo y dejo de jadear…,… que fue eso que sentí?,… se sintió como… miedo)

 **Will** \- (dejo salir un suspiro de tranquilizarían…,… veo que todas me ven como preocupadas…),… emmm…, yo…, lo siento jeje, no sé qué me paso…, eso fue raro hasta para mi… (Digo con una sonrisa y rascándome la nuca…)

 **Applejack** \- … caracoles compañero, nunca te había visto tan alterado…, seguro que estas bien? (me dice preocupada…)

 **Rainbow** \- si amigo,… estaba algo enfadada, pero no iba a odiarte por eso…

 **Will** \- si…, gracias chicas, estoy bien, la verdad no sé qué fue eso…

 **Rarity** \- que bueno cariño, odiaría verte así de asustado otra vez… (Me dice de manera comprensiva…)

 **Will** \- … asustado?,… me veía… asustado? (todos asienten…), valla…, no sé qué decirles…, pero bueno, no importa, no tienen por qué preocuparse, les aseguro que estoy bien (digo sonriendo…, veo todos se relajan…)

 **Twilight** -… oye Will… (La veo directamente…), yo quiera preguntarte…, pudiste resolver el asunto de…, tu sabes… (Ella se me acerca y me susurra…), la carne…

 **Will** \- … ah, sí, no te preocupes por eso, tampoco hace falta que lo digas así, no hay nadie además de nosotros 11, y todos saben eso sobre mí no? (todas asienten, al parecer escucharon lo que Twilight me "susurro"), veras, ayer me levante muy temprano y antes de ir a SCC fui con Zecora, y…

 **Flash back.**

 **Lugar: Casa de Zecora.**

 **Will** \- (… luego de despertar y prepararme para el día, me dirigi al bosque Everfree…, y luego de aplastar a un par Timberwolves llego a casa de Zecora, toco la puerta…, ella abre…), buenos días Zecora…

 **Zecora** \- oh, no te esperaba tan temprano mi joven amigo, pero que bueno que hayas venido… (Ella me invita a pasar y entramos…)

 **Will** \- lamento si te estoy molestando por venir tan temprano (son las 6 am), es que Pinkie me cito para vernos a las 8 am y…, bueno…

 **Zecora** \- para nada, me alegra que hayas podido venir…, por favor toma asiento, y en seguida la poción te voy a servir… (Yo me siento en un silla frente a una mesa…, ella se dirige hacia su caldero…, lo bate unas cuantas veces…, luego de eso usa su dedo para probar…, y finalmente usa una especie de cucharon para servirme pa poción en una taza grande…, ella se sienta frente a mí y pone la tasa sobre la mesa…), con esta poción especial, de la necesidad de la carne te voy a liberar…, pero te he de advertir…, un dolor de estómago inmenso tendras que resistir… (Me dice con cara de preocupación…)

 **Will** \- … si…, la verdad ya me esperaba que no fuera tan fácil cambiar mi metabolismo… (Le digo seriamente…), pero…, con tal de tener una vida plena en este mundo…, estoy dispuesto a esto y mucho más… (Le digo confiado…, ella medio sonríe…, luego tomo la taza…, Esmeralda la ve, y me ve haciendo gesto de "puaj", eso me da risa…, acerco la taza a mi boca… y…),… (… "¡puaj!", no pude ni tragar el primer sorbo porque lo escupí…, lo que hice en ese momento fue parecido a lo que hizo Harry Potter cuando le dieron aquella poción para que recuperara el hueso del brazo…,… y, también estoy tosiendo, es que me ahogue un poco…), cought, Zecora, no me, cough, habías dicho, que la poción, cough, me daría, cough, dolor de estómago? (ya de je de toser…), esto es más bien un dolor de lengua…, de que está hecha esta cosa?

 **Zecora** \- jeje…, si crees que por mal sabor no la puedes beber…, de los ingrediente… no quieres saber… (Me dice con una risita…,… esto me va a doler…)

 **Will** \- jeje… (Es una risita de asustado…, miro la tasa…, y…) YOLO (… bebo toda la tasa… hasta el fondo…)… y…, cuando sentiré el dolor?

 **Zecora** \- … como en 10 segundos, prepárate, sentirás tu metabolismo cambiar, y un cambio así de drástico provoca ese dolor… (Me dice con cara seria y algo preocupada…), 3, 2, 1…

 **Will** \- … ah…, ahhhhh, ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh! (yo caigo al piso y me sujeto el estómago con fuerza…, el dolor surge de mi estómago, y siento como si se esparciera por mis brazos y piernas, también tengo los ojos cerrados y aprieto fuertemente los dientes…, Zecora está poniendo sus manos sobre mí y trata de ayudarme a soportar…, algo así como apoyo moral…, estoy sudando y jadeando mucho, nunca había sentido un dolor así, y valla que solía pelear con muchos para defender a otros en mi mundo, y recibí muchos golpes en todas partes…, Zecora aun hace lo que puede…, me ayuda secando mi sudor, tomándome de la mano, recostó mi cabeza sobre su regazo, y hace lo que puede para que este cómodo…, no puedo ni hablar en este momento…,… pero admito que su regazo…, se siente muy suave y cómodo…,… lástima que no puedo disfrutar mejor de estar sobre su regazo, porque este dolor me está matando…, pero…, una pregunta pasa por mi mente…, todos los ponys tienen regazos tan suaves?,…bueno, ella no es una "pony" pero…,… ¡da igual, este dolor es horrible, Dios mío, lo que hago por amor!)

… y así estuve como por 30 minutos…, el dolor disminuía poco a poco…, y podía sentir un extraño cambio en mí…, como cuando se te antoja algo pero de pronto ya no…,… me desmalle…, y hay quede recostado sobre el regazo de Zecora…,… hasta que finalmente…, empecé a abrir mis ojos…

 **Will** \- … ah…,… eh…,… que? (estaba un poco mareado…, solo recordaba haber bebido la poción y…, veo a Esmeralda sobre mi pecho, estaba realmente alterada…),… Esmeralda? (ella me ve y su cara de tristeza pasa a ser una de alegría, esta se me acurruca en el cuello y me abraza la cabeza…) oh, lo siento, estabas preocupada por mí? (ella me ve sonriendo con lágrimas y asiente…, yo la acaricio y le limpio las lágrimas…), eres realmente dulce mi pequeña…,…veo hacia arriba…),… Zecora? (la veo algo preocupada…)

 **Zecora** \- Will…, preocupada me tenías…, trate de despertarte pero no respondías…, y tu pequeña amiguita no paraba de llorar…, en serio te debe de adorar… (me dice con cara de alivio…)

 **Will** \- ya veo…,… eh?,… pero dónde? (… yo reaccione, estoy sobre su regazo…, se siente tan suave…,… espera… ¡que estoy haciendo?, debería levantarme ya!,… yo me levanto de golpe sin ponerme de pie…), ammm…, yo…, lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estaba… (Le digo sonrojado…)

 **Zecora** \- eh?,… oh, jeje, por eso no te debes preocupar, no podía dejarte solo ese dolor soportar, te debía cuidar… (Me dice levantándose…)

 **Will** \- yo…, gracias (me pongo de pie…, Esmeralda se sube a mi hombro…),… me siento algo… extraño… (Toco mi estómago…, y se me salió un eructo…, tenía sabor a esa… cosa…,… Zecora y yo nos veíamos con ojos de plato…),… yo…,… perdón…

 **Zecora** \- … jeje… hahahaha (ella empezó a reír, y yo también…, y al cabo de un rato…), jejeje, bueno…, creo que la poción surgió efecto…

 **Will** \- jeje, en serio?, como lo sabes?

 **Zecora** \- tenías antojo de carne antes verdad? (yo asiento…), pues ahora qué tal?

 **Will** \- … pues…,… no…, ya no siento esas ganas, ¡qué bien, ahora podre vivir libremente en este mundo, muchas gracias Zecora! (digo emocionado…, y por esa emoción yo voy y la abrazo…)

 **Zecora** \- oh…, jeje…, no hay de que mi joven amigo, ahora te puedes relajar, pues hambre de carne nunca más tendras… (Dice devolviéndome el abrazo…,… y nos separamos…, yo saco mi reloj y…)

 **Will** \- ¡son las 7:30?!,… Zecora, estuve desmallado por una hora? (ella asiente…), wow…, gracias por cuidar de mi todo ese tiempo…

 **Zecora** \- no hay de que mi joven amigo, pero creo que te deberías apresurar, pues a un compromiso debes llegar…

 **Will** \- … es cierto, solo tengo media hora para llegar a SCC o Pinkie me vera con cara de querer ahorcarme…, bueno…, gracias por todo, tengo que irme… (Ya estaba frente a la puerta, cuando…)

 **Zecora** \- oh, una última cosa antes de partir (yo volteo a verla…),… de la necesidad de la carne te acabas de liberar…, mas eso no significa que no la puedas saborear…

 **Will** \- … entonces…, puedo comer carne aunque no la necesite? (ella asiente…),… eso si es raro…, quiere decir que no soy exactamente vegetariano…, más bien, eso me hace una especie de "Omnívoro que puede vivir alimentándose solo de frutas y vegetales"

 **Zecora** \- pues…, si, exactamente eso es

 **Will** \- ya veo…, aunque supongo que no importa, de todos modos no me atrevería a comerme a un ser vivo de este mundo jeje (le digo sonriendo y abriendo la puerta…), bueno, Esmeralda nos retiramos, hasta luego Zecora…, y recuerda, si necesitas algo alguna vez, puedes pedirme lo que sea…

 **Zecora** \- jeje, te agradezco por tu oferta tan generosa…, ahora ve y disfruta de tu libertad, y no dejes esperando a tu amiga tan escandalosa (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- haha, claro, claro, nos vemos (yo salgo y cierro la puerta, y me dirijo a SCC…)

 **Fin del flash back.**

 **Will** \- y… más o menos eso fue lo que paso…, la verdad, no sé porque no se los conté antes en la fiesta, creo que se me olvido…, que raro verdad? (Digo pensando en un porque…)

 **Pinkie** \- si verdad?, es como…, si el escritor se inventara todo esto de improviso… (… que?)

 **Twilight** \- … y eso que significa? (dice confundida, y todos también lo estamos…)

 **Pinkie** \- … que?, ah, no nada, nada (dice sonriendo inocentemente…, todos aún estamos confundidos…)

 **Will** \- … eh, Twilight (ella me ve…),… creo que mejor solo deberíamos ignorar eso… (Ella y todos los presentes asienten…), bueno, el caso es que estoy oficialmente libre de tener que comer carne… (Digo con ánimo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- YAY (escuchamos decir a Fluttershy con ánimo…, pero cuando volteamos…), ammm…, ammm… (… se nos está poniendo nerviosa jeje,… ya se ocultó detrás de su cabello, no es muy buena para manejar las miradas fijas de los demás…)

 **Applejack** \- jeje, pero Fluttershy tiene razón, ahora sé que mis gallinas y cerdos estarán a salvo (dice en tono burlón…)

 **Will** \- ¡hey! (le digo en regaño, pero ambos nos reímos…)

 **Rarity** \- estoy muy contenta por ti cariño, ahora ya no tendras que soportar a tantos ponys pre-juiciosos que te juzgan sin siquiera conocerte…, que vergüenza… (Dice dramáticamente…,… todos nos le quedamos viendo con cara de "en serio?"),… que?,… oh… (La veo decaer un poco…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, no empieces a sentirte mal por eso Rarity, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, yo no te tengo ningún resentimiento, entiendo que estuvieras preocupada por tu hermanita…, yo en tu lugar…, creo hubiera hecho lo mismo… (Eso le subió el ánimo…),… además, tú me hiciste estas ropas…, ahora si no te tengo ningún resentimiento… (Le digo en tono burlón…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡oye! (me dice con cara seria…,… y al cabo de vernos directamente unos segundo, ambos nos reímos…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy, uy, uy, esto será emocionante, me muero de ganas de prepárate miles de postres diferentes, hasta podríamos hacer competencia de comer más postes, o si prefieres, de comer helado, te gusta el helado?, a mí me encanta, especialmente el de fresa, o era el de chocolate?, o era el de vainilla?, creo que en realidad me gustan todos, oh, entonces podría hacer un helado que sepa a los 3 sabores y… (Le tape la boca…)

 **Will** \- … Pinkie…, me encantaría ir a comer contigo (le digo tranquilamente…, le suelto la boca y esta solo sonríe inocentemente en respuesta a lo que dije…)

 **Rainbow** \- … oye… (Yo le prestó atención…), eso realmente a mí no me importa, lo que quiero saber, es cuando me darás la revancha?, o acaso crees que se me iba a olvidar… (Me dice con tono retador…)

 **Will** \- eh?,… pues… (… honestamente no sé qué responderle…, no puedo golpearla, y ella segura insistiendo en esto…, tengo que pensar en algo…),… Rainbow, sabes que no quiero pelear contigo, no voy golpearte, así que por favor no insistas… (A ver si poniéndome firme logro convencerla…)

 **Rainbow** \- … no hay problema… (…funciono?, fue más fácil de lo que…), solo deja que te golpee y listo (me dice con sonrisa confiada…,… espera, que?)

 **Will** \- espera, que?, ni loco, tu pegas muy fuerte

 **Rainbow** \- ay por favor, un Timberwolve te mordió en el brazo y estabas como nuevo en solo unas horas, que es un golpe de una yegua en comparación? (dice haciendo énfasis en que es una chica…, como queriendo decir que las chicas no pegan fuerte…,… un momento…)

 **Will** \- … como sabes que un Timberwolve me mordió el brazo? (le digo confundido…, veo a Fluttershy…), Fluttershy te conto lo que paso?

 **Twilight** \- si, nos contó todo en la fiesta (me dice Twilight…)

 **Rainbow** \- mientras tú estabas quien sabe dónde, haciendo quien sabe que (… mientras yo estaba… con la Changeling…)

 **Will** \- ya veo…, bueno…, de que hablábamos antes? (la verdad si lo recuerdo, pero espero que ella no…)

 **Rainbow** \- pues…, emmm…, lo olvide (… jeje funciono)

 **Will** \- bueno, seguro no era nada importante (le digo, y le puse a los demás cara de "shhhh, no digan nada", y ellos entendieron…)

 **Pinkie** \- ay tontito, en serio se te olvido estaban hablando de que Rainbow y tu tendrían una revancha y… ("PINKIE" le grite…, todos nos dimos un Facepalm)

 **Rainbow** \- … ¡oye, es cierto…, tramposo, ni creas que te vas a salvar de darme la revancha! (me dice seriamente…)

 **Will** \- … (yo volteo a ver a Pinkie con cara seria…), gracias…

 **Pinkie** \- … upsi,… lo siento (me dice sonriendo nerviosa…)

… el resto del viaje estuvo muy tranquilo, las chicas hablaban entre ellas, las niñas y Spike jugaban, yo solo veía por la ventana, contemplaba la belleza de este mundo…, paisajes que nunca creí poder ver realmente…, este es el mundo con el que soñé…, y es real…,… cierro mis ojos viendo por la ventana…, creo que… quiero descansar un rato…

… (…)… que es esto?,… no puedo… ver…,… solo siento…,… pero… sé que… mis ojos están abiertos…,… entonces…,… porque no puedo ver?,… siento… que floto…,… y… escucho…,… es como… música…, y… alguien… esta… cantando?

 **¿?- do you really think… that I would ever let you go?,… do you really think… I'd ever set you free?,… if you do, I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so…, you will never get away from me…**

 **Will-** quien me habla?, porque me dices esto?, donde estás?

 **¿?** \- **I'll live inside you forever…, with chaos itself by my side…, and I know that now and forever…, they'll never be able to separate Darkness from Light…**

 **Will** \- … yo… entiendo esa letra…, conozco esa letra…, pero… quién? (…me doy vuelta,…y…)

"¡AAAAAAAAAAGH!" me despierto… pero ese grito altero a todos…, estoy agitado, y veo que todos se aturdieron por el grito…

 **Applejack** \- ay mis orejas,… santo cielo compañero, ni Pinkie grita tan fuerte, que te paso?

 **Rarity** \- y… porque estas tan alterado cariño…, tuviste una pesadilla?

 **Will** \- …eh?,… yo… (Estoy jadeando… y trato de calmarme…,… me calmo y entro en razón…), yo…, estaba dormido?

 **Spike** \- así es, AB te estaba hablando pero no respondías, y fue ahí cuando vimos que tenías los ojos cerrados…

 **Will** \- yo…, ya veo (… entonces…, solo fue un sueño…,… pero… esos ojos azul y rojo…, ese cabello largo y negro…,… eran los mismos que vi reflejados en la fuente…,… que significa esto…),… y dime Spike, cuanto llevo dormido?

 **Spike** \- como 1 hora, porque?

 **Will** \- solo… para orientarme en el tiempo (yo saco mi reloj, son más de las 2 pm…), son las 2 pm, como cuanto falta para llegar?

 **Twilight** \- ummm…, calculo que unos 20 minutos…, pero… seguro que estas bien?, estabas muy alterado… (Me dice preocupada…)

 **Fluttershy** \- …si, te veías muy asustado… (También está preocupada…)

 **Rainbow** \- y valla que eso es raro en ti, no me imagino que habrás soñado para alterarte de esa forma amigo…, que puedes recordar? (me pregunta pensativa…)

 **Will** \- yo…, recuerdo…,… un par de ojos de diferente color… (Le digo pensando en lo que vi…)

 **Pinkie** \- … entonces…, le tienes miedo a los ojos raros? (me pregunta confundida…)

 **Will** \- … no,… no creo…, bah, solo fue un sueño raro, no creo que sea nada de qué preocuparse (digo tratando de que ignoremos el tema, realmente no quiero darle muchas vueltas)

 **Twilight** \- bueno…, hey Applejack, esto le había pasado antes en la granja?

 **Applejack** \- no lo creo dulzura, un grito así lo hubiéramos escuchado toda la familia desde nuestras habitaciones…

 **Rainbow** \- ay, no le den más vueltas chicas, que es un simple sueño?, yo sueño cosas raras todo el tiempo…

 **Will** \- … cosas relacionadas con Changelings, y a veces con Daring Do? (digo en tono burlón…)

 **Rainbow** \- exacto… ¡espera que, como supiste eso?! (dice algo apenada y sorprendida…)

 **Will** \- ammm…, porque se muchas cosas?,… jejeje, no, la verdad, esta vez solo adivine… (Digo riéndome, los demás también se ríen…)

 **AB** \- ummm?, Will…, que es eso? (dice señalando a mi pierna…)

 **Will** \- (yo veo mi pierna y…, es una carta…,… será de Fate?,… tomo la carta, la abro y la leo…)

 **Twilight** -, pero cuando…, de donde salió esa carta?, no estaba hay antes (pregunta confundida,…yo veo a Twilight… "eso, es, un, secreto" le digo igual que la otra vez… (Ella pone cara de insatisfecha…)

 **Carta:** **hola Will, me alegra ver que te estas divirtiendo y estas a gusto con tu nueva vida jijiji…, ya que ye he estado observando, sé que tienes algunas preguntas que querías hacerme, así que permíteme ahorrarte el tener que escribir…, primero: te preguntas si en este mundo hablan inglés?,… pues, técnicamente hay es Equestriano, pero si…, y la razón por la que puedes hablarlo, es porque te dimos la capacidad de hacerlo…, de hecho, puedes intentar decir algo en tu idioma natal el español si te concentras, y te aseguro que los demás no entenderán lo que dijiste…, segundo: seguro te habrás preguntado porque estas en una Equestria antropomórfica…, pues es muy simple, nosotros consideramos que sería la mejor opción para ti, ya que existen diferentes dimensiones también existe la Equestria donde todos son ponys como en tu mundo…, pero consideramos que esta era la más apropiada para ti…, así podrás hacer… "cositas" sin preocuparte por sentirte… "Zoofilico" jijiji…, tercero: te preguntaras porque tus habilidades se han incrementado verdad?, pues veras, a pesar de que eres muy fuerte y sabes defenderte a ti mismo y a otros, la realidad, es que en Equestria no todo en paz y amor, hay muchos peligros como ya sabrás, por eso decidimos aumentarte tus capacidades, para que así pudieras defenderte mejor…, y también…, te dimos un pequeño regalo llamado…, el don de la verdad, con él, puedes ver la verdad con tus ojos, por eso pudiste descubrir a aquella Changeling…, si tocas algo, este algo no es real o esta "disfrazado", podrás verlo tal cual es…, útil verdad jijiji…,y cuarto:… Will… veras…, algo está por suceder…, aunque esperamos que no suceda…, pero… prefiero prevenirte para que estés preparado…, y… te pido que me perdones por no poder darte toda la información…, es que las reglas lo prohíben…, pero, te diré que tiene que ver con tus… "visiones",… Will…,… el… aparecerá…, por favor…, te lo ruego…,… no dejes que el odio te controle…, yo sé que tú puedes manejarlo…, yo se… que tú puedes manejarte…,… en fin, si necesitas algo, solo avísame, hasta luego…**

 **PD: yo aún creo que tú y Applejack se verían tan lindos juntos jijiji**

 **Will** \- (… ok, eso me aclaro muchas dudas… pero…,… en este momento tengo un torbellino de ideas en mi cabeza…, voy a ignorar lo de "cositas" y "Zoofilico" por el momento…,… ahora lo que más me preocupa es eso de… mis visiones?,…,… el…, aparecerá?,… se refiere a… esa… cosa?,… que quiere decir con que no me deje controlar por el odio?,… todos me ven con cara de curiosidad… pero sobre todo Twilight…),… bueno, admito que esto me aclaro muchas dudas… (Dije en voz alta…)

 **Twilight** \- que tipo de dudas?, y quien te envió esa carta?, apareció de la nada…

 **Will** \- yo…, lo siento Twilight…, esto es privado, no puedo decirles lo que había aquí…

 **Twilight** \- que?,… ahhhhh, Will, no es justo… (Dice con cara de decepción…)

 **Applejack** \- ay cubito de azúcar, no te pongas así…, recuerda que si Will dice que no puede hacerlo, debe ser por una buena razón… (Tras decir eso, Twilight dejo salir un suspiro…, yo arrugo la carta y la guardo en mis bolsillos…)

 **Fluttershy** \- … ammm…, Will… (Yo le presto atencion…), ammm…, hay algo…, moviéndose en tu… objeto… de la espalda… (Yo me desabrocho la fundo del bate, la abro y…)

 **Will** \- … Esmeralda? (veo a mi ardillita salir de la funda del bate y subirse a mi hombro para abrazarme la cara…), ay mi pequeña, a mi también me alegra verte…, pero que haces aquí, creí que te habías quedado en la granja… (Está haciendo ruiditos, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dice…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm… (Yo volteo a verla…), ella dice que no quería quedarse sola, así que se escondido para venir contigo…

 **Will** \- en serio? (le pregunto a Esmeralda, esta asiente sonriendo…),… bueno, está bien, igual me alegra tenerte aquí, pequeña traviesa… (Le digo acariciándola…,… esta empieza a señalar la maleta de Fluttershy…), ummm?, que dices?, la maleta? (ella asiente…), oye Fluttershy, creo que Esmeralda quiere que habrás tu maleta…

 **Fluttershy** \- eh? (ella toma su maleta, la abre, y…), ¡Angel!,… tu también te escondiste? (esta sonríe apenado, y sale para ponerse en el regazo de Fluttershy…, esta lo acaricia…), ay Angel, no es que yo quisiera dejarte, es que no se si acepten mascotas en el castillo…

 **Will** \- …bueno…, Celestia tiene a Filamina no?, solo hay que pedirle paciencia jeje…,… un momento…, no creo que esto sea coincidencia… (Fluttershy se ve confundida…),… ustedes 2 se pusieron de acuerdo para esconderse verdad? (Esmeralda y Angel sonríen inocentemente…, Fluttershy y yo nos reímos…)

 **Fluttershy** \- jijiji, creo que eso es un si… (Dice sosteniendo a su conejo en sus brazos…)

 **Pinkie** \- entonces, también sabes que Celestia tiene una mascota? (yo asiento…), y sabes lo que es?

 **Will** \- si, un Fénix, una criatura mitológica de mi mundo…

 **Twilight** \- mitológica?,… quieres decir que no existen en tu mundo? (me pregunto intrigada…)

 **Will** \- pues… no Twilight, más bien, no estamos seguros, solo tenemos algunas historias, y muy pocas pruebas, como huesos…, de hecho, la mayoría de las criaturas de este mundo, solo son cuentos mitológicos en el mío…

 **Twilight** \- wow, en serio?, como cuáles? (dice emocionada sacando su cuaderno…)

 **Will** \- bueno…, no sé si debería hablar de esto… (La verdad si puedo, pero quiero ver cómo reacciona jeje…, y hay esta, ella pone una cara de desanimada y de "oh, vamos"),… jejeje, estoy jugando Twilight, claro que puedo contarte mucho sobre esto, no soy tan malo sabes (ella recupera su emoción…)

 **Applejack** \- jeje, pues debo decir que si fuiste algo malo al hacerle eso, ya sabes cómo se pone compañero… (Ese comentario nos hiso reír a todos…)

 **Will** \- jeje,… bueno, que quieres saber sobre eso?

 **Twilight** \- ¡todo! (me dice acercando su cara con brillo en los ojos…)

Will- ehhhhh…, ok…, veamos hasta donde llego hasta que lleguemos a la estación… (Y tras decir eso, comencé a explicarle…)

… el tiempo se había terminado, por suerte ella sabe hacer las preguntas correctas, y yo se dar las respuestas correctas…, no nos alcanzó para todo lo que pude haberle dicho, pero se notaba muy interesada con lo que pude contarle…,… el tren se detuvo, y todos bajamos en la estación, finalmente llegamos a Canterlot…, pero algo que no me esperaba paso…, habían 2 ponys en particular que nos estaban esperando en la estación…

 **Twilight** \- ¡hermano! (va corriendo alegre a abrazarlo…)

 **Shining Armor** \- ¡Twili! (la recibe y se abrazan…, luego cortan el abrazo…)

 **Twilight** \- (ella se voltea a ver a Cadence, ambas se abrazan y hacen eso del "rayos del sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar") díganme, que hacen en Canterlot?, creía que estaban en el Impero de Cristal preparando todo para la visita de la inspectora de los juegos de Equestria…

 **Princesa Cadence** \- pues, así era…, pero tuvimos que hacer espacio para venir, esta tarde Celestia nos envió una carta donde nos pidió a ambos que viniéramos…

 **Twilight** \- en serio?, porque? (pregunta confundida…)

 **Shining Armor** \- pues…, no nos dio muchos detalles, pero…, su carta decía que al medio día tú le enviaste una carta diciéndole que vendrías a Canterlot como ella te había pedido… (… ya veo, entonces Twilight ya le informo a Celestia que vendríamos, y yo que creía que le caeríamos de sorpresa…)

 **Pinkie** \- ahhhhh, que mal, adiós al factor sorpresa (dice algo desanimado…, que acaso me leyó la mente?)

… tras decir eso, tanto Shining Armor como Cadence se fijaron en nosotros…,… y finalmente, en mí…

 **Princesa Cadence** \- (… me está mirando fijamente…, puedo notar su mirada de impresión…),… y…, también decía algo de que…, el motivo de esta visita…, es que tu traerías a un ser desconocido Twilight… (Le dice a Twilight acercándose lentamente hacia mi…, sigo viendo el asombro en sus ojos…,… ahora está frente a mi…, me está viendo de arriba a abajo…, hacía tiempo que no sentía estos nervios…,… me doy cuenta de que ella tiene mi altura…, y que Shining Armor mide como 1. 75 m,… la verdad, las alturas aquí no son muy parecidas a las de MLP, digo Big Mac media 1.80 m, y estoy seguro de que Celestia no mide 2 metros, me imagino que no es más alta que Shining Armor…,… Cadence me está viendo directamente a los ojos… ¡auxilio, Dios mío que incomodo es esto!),… tu…, debes ser…

 **Will** \- … ammm…, yo… (Ay mi madre, no sé qué decirle a una princesa, un paso en falso y creo que me meterán de cabeza al calabozo…),… yo soy…

 **Shining Armor** \- … Twilight…, esa cosa hablo? (dice viéndome con cara seria…)

 **CMC** \- ¡hey! (dicen enojadas…, las niñas llaman la atencion de ambos…), ¡él no es una cosa, es nuestro amigo! (tras decir eso las 3 me abrazaron…, Cadence y Shining Armor veían la escena con impresión…,… hasta que Cadence cambio su cara de "preocupación" por una sonrisa…)

 **Princesa Cadence** \- … ya veo…, díganme niñas, ustedes lo estiman mucho verdad? (les pregunta sonriendo…)

 **AB** \- a-así es princesa, nosotras… (Creo que están nerviosas por hablar con una princesa…)

 **SB** \- el…, nos ha ayudado mucho, y también… (Cadence y Shining Armor están prestando atencion…)

 **SL** \- ayudado?, más bien salvado, el salvo la vida cuando nos perdimos en el bosque (los esposos se impresionaron por lo que escucharon…)

 **Shining Armor** \- salvarlas?, el? (dice viéndome seriamente…, creo que no me tiene mucha confianza…), es cierto eso niñas… (Ellas asienten…),… ya veo… (…me está viendo de arriba a abajo igual que lo hizo Cadence…, creo que algo le llamo la atencion…),… como antiguo capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot, solicito que sueltes todas tus armas en este momento… (Al decir eso, todos lo veían raro…)

 **Will** \- … Twilight…, tu hermano me está tratando como a un criminal… (Ella se acerca a nosotros…, creo que a Shining no le gusto lo que dije, porque me está mirando feo)

 **Twilight** \- hermano, que pretendes?, de que armas hablas?

 **Shining Armor** \- hablo de ese objeto extraño que tiene en su espalda… (Dice señalando el bate…), solicito que me lo entregue para analizarlo…

 **Twilight** \- ammm…, pero hermano, eso es…, no creo que…

 **Will** \- Twilight… (Ella me ve…), está bien… (Yo saco el bate de la funda y…), atrapa (se lo arrojo y él lo atrapa…, el comienza a analizarlo de arriba a abajo, se da cuenta de que no es un objeto filoso…)

 **Princesa Cadence** \- que puedes decirnos Shining?

 **Shining Armor** \- … desconozco por completo este objeto y su función, no tiene filo, no es una espada, ni una lanza, ni una ballesta,… nunca había visto algo igual…

 **Twilight** \- entonces no es peligroso, ahora podrías devolvérselo, es algo muy importante para el… (Le dice tratando de hacerlo entender…)

 **Princesa Cadence** \- importante?, como Twilight? (pregunta intrigada…)

 **Twilight** \- él nos contó que fue un regalo de alguien muy impórtate para él, por eso, no me parece correcto que lo estés tratando como sospechoso hermano…,

 **Shining Armor** \- … pues no puedo verlo de otra forma, por lo que se, podría ser una amenaza (dice viéndome seriamente…)

 **Twilight** \- una amenaza?,… yo misma le pedí que nos acompañara para que conociera a la Princesa, crees en serio que haría algo así si creyera que es una amenaza? (le dice seriamente a su hermano…)

 **Shining Armor** \- lo estas defendiendo?, Twilight, esta criatura apareció de la nada, y no les hadado una explicación del porqué vino, como están tan seguras de que pueden confiar en él? (…todos se quedaron en silencio un momento…, creo que lo que dijo sobre una explicación de mi parte les afecto un poco…)

 **Rarity** \- … Príncipe Shining Armor (llama su atencion…), con el debido respeto, no me parece correcto que lo juzgue sin siquiera conocerlo…, yo…, también cometí ese mismo error…, y estoy muy arrepentida de eso (eso lo dijo viéndome…, yo le sonrió como diciendo "no sufras más por eso"), el salvo la vida de mi hermanita, si eso no es motivo suficiente para confiar en él, no sé qué lo sea… (… eso dejo pensando a Shining…),… se lo aseguro, él es muy generoso…

 **Applejack** \- es cierto…, él ha estado viviendo en mi granja desde el sábado, y ha sido de gran ayuda, es alguien confiable y honesto… (Dice pasando su brazo sobre mi cuello…)

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, sin mencionar que es muy divertido, y se lleva bien con los niños… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Rainbow** \- es fuerte y leal, igualito a mi (dice con sonrisa confiada…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (Shining ve a Fluttershy…, esto la pone algo nerviosa…), ammm…, es… muy amable… (En eso Esmeralda sube a mi hombro y se acurruca en mi cuello), ah, y bueno con los animales… (…creo que puedo notar que Cadence está más tranquila…)

 **Princesa Cadence** \- … Shining (el voltea a verla…), si Twilight y sus amigas dicen que él es de confianza, no veo razón para dudar de el…, creo que sería correcto darle la oportunidad (dice amablemente…)

 **Shining Armor** \- … (…)… muy bien… (Dice resignado cerrándolos ojos un momento…)

 **Will** \- (yo extiendo mi mano para que me entregara el bate…), podrías por favor devolverme mi bate?

 **Shining Armor** \- bate?, así se llama esto? (yo asiento…) … por ahora lo llevare yo, se lo entregare a la Princesa Celestia y ella decidirá qué hacer con el…, por ahora te daré el beneficio de la duda…, ya después decidiré si realmente eres de confianza…,… dime, cómo te llamas?

 **Will** \- Will (digo extendiendo mi mano…, a ver si al menos puedo lograr que me tenga la suficiente confianza para que me salude correctamente…)

 **Shining Armor** \- … (lo dudo por momento, pero…, me dio la mano…), soy el Príncipe Shining Armor, antiguo capitán de las guardia real de Canterlot… (Luego nos soltamos la mano…)

 **Will** \- lo se… (Le digo seriamente…, yo volteo a ver a Cadence), y ella es tu esposa, la Princesa Mi Amore Cadensa, o Cadence como prefiere que la llamen…, ambos protegen el Imperio de Cristal

 **Princesa Cadence** \- (es obvio que a ambos les impresiono que yo supiera eso…, ella se acerca a mí…) joven Will, como supiste eso?, acaso Twilight ya te había hablado de nosotros?

 **Twilight** \- (ella y los presente se rieron un poco…) jejeje, la verdad no…, y no hizo falta, él ya los conocía a ambos… y también a todos nosotros…

 **Shining Armor** \- eh?, que quieres decir Twili, como es que nos conocía?

 **Twilight** \- jeje, vamos todos de camino al castillo hermano, les contaremos todo lo que sabemos en el camino…

 **Princesa Cadence** \- … me parece buena idea, tengo mucha curiosidad joven Will, sobre ti, y sobre como sabias de nosotros… (Me dice tranquilamente…)

 **Will** \- descuide Princesa, les explicare de camino al castillo…

 **Princesa Cadence** \- por favor, puedes llamarme Cadence… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- … de acuerdo…, Cadence

 **Twilight** \- en fin, pongámonos en marcha… (Todo tomaron su equipaje y nos dirigimos al castillo…)

… en el camino, Twilight le contaba a su hermano y su cuñada todo lo que sabía sobre mí, hasta les mostro lo que tenía anotado en su cuaderno…, tambien los demás hablaron con ellos, sobre lo que habían vivido conmigo…,… creo que Cadence me ha tomado más confianza después de lo que escucho, y en cuanto a Shining…, bueno…, digamos que al menos ya no me veía con esos ojo de puñales…,… hasta que finalmente, llegamos al castillo…,… unos guardias nos abrieron la puerta y entramos, pero ya adentro, al verme los demás guardias, me tomaron como enemigo y me apuntaron con sus lanzas…, se podría decir que uno de ellos tomo una acción precipitada y me ataco…, creo que está de más decir que no pudo ni tocarme, ya que con un movimiento rápido le quite la lanza y lo puse de boca… o más bien trompa al piso…, al ver esto los demás guardias se pusieron en posición de ataque…, pero, por increíble que parezca…, Shining Armor los detuvo, se puso en medio de ellos y yo, y culpo a aquel soldado por precipitarse a atacarme…, los demás al ver que su antiguo capitán ordenaba que se tranquilizaran lo hicieron…, honestamente nunca me hubiera imaginado que el haría eso…, yo tomo de la mano al guardia que derribe y lo ayudo a levantarse…

 **Will** \- lo siento mucho…, no era mi intención hacer eso, es que viniste corriendo hacia mí de repente y solo reaccione…

 **Soldado** \- … no, yo lo siento,… debí suponer que al estar cerca del capitán y de su esposa no eras enemigo…, lo lamento… (Dice con cara de apenado…),… realmente eres fuerte chico, donde aprendiste a pelear así?

 **Will** \- … en mi mundo (… su cara fue de gran impresión al escuchar eso…), pero ya sabrás de eso cuando la Princesa Celestia se los explique…

 **Shining Armor** \- exacto, por ahora debemos ir al salón del trono, así que, con permiso debemos seguir…

 **Soldado** \- ah, sí, por supuesto señor… (Dice haciendo un saludo militar…, ya estábamos caminando hacia el salón del trono, pero escucho al guardia gritarme…) ¡Hey, si tienes tiempo, me gustaría que pasaras por el campo de entrenamiento! (yo me volteo "¡seguro!" le respondo…, quien sabe, podrías ser divertido jeje…)

… estamos frente a una gran puerta,… esta se abre y todos nosotros entramos…,… mientras que las niñas estaban sorprendidas de ver este lugar y los demás se lo tomaban con más tranquilidad, yo aún no podía creer en donde estaba…, es como si todo lo demás se desvaneciera por unos momentos…, veo hacia el techo…, hacia al piso…, veo las ventanas con las imágenes de los logros de las Princesas, de las chicas, y de Spike…,… y finalmente…, veo hacia el final de ese gran salón…, hay estaba ella…, sentada en su trono…, esperando por nuestra llegada…, al fin, mi sueño hecho realidad…, el poder conocerla…

 **Twilight** y **Will-** Princesa Celestia/Luna (ella dijo en voz alta, pero yo en voz baja…, aunque Twilight si me escucho, pero parece que decidió ignorarme…)

 **… en este momento, siento el tiempo congelarse para mí, hacía tiempo que no me pasaba esto…, puedo ver a Celestia, mide lo mismo que Shining Armor 1.75 m, usa un hermoso vestido blanco con dorado que tiene en el costado su CM, unas zapatillas doradas, y por supuesto su collar y la corona…,… ese par de…, OH MI DIOS…, son más grandes que las de Fluttershy…,… bla-bla-bla, en fin…, y… su hermana, mi pony favorita…, aquella con la que me siento más identificado…, Luna…, mide lo mismo que yo 1.70 m, tiene puesto un bellísimo vestido negro y azul zafiro, sus zapatillas, su collar y su corona…,… diría que las suyas…, bueno, a ver…, de las Mane 6, la que los tiene más grandes es Fluttershy…, luego Pinkie, seguro hay va toda el azúcar que come…, después Rarity…, luego Applejack…, después Twilight…, y tristemente Rainbow de ultimo…, espero que no se entere nunca que pensé esto…, pero en fin…, diría que las de Luna son del tamaño de Pinkie…, y ya que estoy en eso, debo decir que las de Cadence son del tamaño de Rarity…,… ya estoy regresando a la "normalidad"**

Ambas princesa bajan de sus tronos y se dirigen a nosotros… todos hacen una reverencia, y como veo eso, yo tambien la hago…)

 **Princesa Celestia** \- por favor, no es necesario… (Dice sonriendo, todos se colocan firmes de nuevo…)

 **Twilight** \- (va la abraza muy alegre…) me da tanto gusto verla princesa…

 **Princesa Celestia** \- a mi tambien me da gusto verte, fiel alumna (dice devolviéndole el abrazo…, luego se separan…,… ahora me está viendo a mi…)

 **Will** -… ammm… (…)… (…creí que estaría preparado para esto…, al menos no veo en ella una cara de desconfianza como la que vi en Shining Armor…,… pero, ignorando eso…, nadie le ha mostrado afecto a Luna…, eso…, no es justo…,… tal vez fueron mis instintos, o el gran cariño que siento por ella…, no lo sé…, pero…, lo que hice fue…),… me da gusto conocerte al fin…, Lulu (dije sonriéndole a Luna…)

 **Princesa Luna** \- (ella y todos los presente se habían sorprendió…, y Luna se había sonrojado un poco, porque será?,… estará enojada por haberla llamado así…, admito que no fue una gran idea…, ella ve a su hermana y Celestia la mira a ella), h-hermana, nadie más que tu ha usado ese apodo conmigo, nadie más lo conoce… (Le dice sorprendida…)

 **Princesa Celestia** \- (Celestia me mira y me pregunta…), dime joven… humano, como conoces ese apodo?, nunca se lo había mencionado a nadie… (… demonios…, no esperaba esto…, ahora comenzara con las preguntas…,… bien, veamos si esto funciona por ahora…)

 **Will** \- pues…, vera princesa… (Veo a las niñas y les guiño el ojo…, ellas entendieron, se estaban aguantando la risa…), la respuesta…

 **Twilight-** oh, oh, lo va a hacer? (dice solo un poco preocupada, viendo al os demás…)

 **Shining Armor** \- hacer?, hacer que cosa? (dice desorientado…)

 **Princesa Celestia** \- la respuesta… (Dice intrigada…)

 **Will** \- es que… (Digo sonriendo…)

 **Applejack-** EEYUP, lo va a hacer (dice con una ligera sonrisa…)

 **Princesa Luna** \- es que… (Dice algo apenada…)

 **Will** \- … se muchas cosas… (Digo sonriendo de manera inocente…)

 **Princesas Celestia** y **Luna-** … que? (dicen tranquilamente y con cara de confusión…)

… las niñas no aguantaron más, y la risa empezó a salir…, las princesas se veían confundidas, a Cadence tambien le causo un poco de gracia, ya Twilight le había contado que yo suelo hacer esto…, y las demás estaban con cara de "incluso a las princesas", de hecho Pinkie acompaño a las niñas riéndose…

 **Princesa Celestia** \- (ella ve a Twilight…) ammm… Twilight, esto es algo que suele hacer?, a juzgar por sus reacciones, diría que no es la primera vez que dice eso…

 **Twilight** \- si princesa…, él nunca quiere dar una respuesta concreta de como sabe tanto de nosotras…, pero le aseguro que es un buen pony… digo, un buen humano… (Dice viéndome con una sonrisa…)

 **Princesa Celestia** \- entiendo… (Ella boleta a verme…) dime, cuál es tu nombre joven humano

 **Will** \- mi nombre es Will, mucho gusto Princesa Celestia (digo tomando su mano y besándola…, creo que se sonrojo un poco…)

 **Princesa Celestia** \- joven Will…, puede que sea un poco molesto para ti, pero tengo varias preguntas que me gustaría hacerte…

 **Will** \- lo entiendo Princesa…, y hare lo que pueda para responder…, pero…, supongo que Twilight ya le habrá informado…, hay cosas que no puedo decir…, es que…, no debo… (Le digo tratando de que me tenga comprensión…, y creo que funciono, ya que ella asintió…)

 **Princesa Luna** \- y a que se debe eso? (me pregunta mirándome fijamente…)

 **Will** \- pues…, es que…, digamos que hay reglas que lo prohíben…

 **Princesa Luna** \- que tipo de reglas?, y quien las puso?

 **Will** \- eh?, pues… (Ok, no me gusta que no me den tiempo de responder, especialmente cuando no puedo responder seo…)

 **Princesa Luna** \- porque ocultas cosas?, es que no confías en nosotras?

 **Will** \- que?, no princesa, yo… (No me da tiempo de nada…, me estoy acelerando…, eso no es bueno)

 **Princesa Luna** \- entonces dilo, como sabes tanto?, y que tanto sabes?

 **Will** \- yo…, yo…, no puedo… (Estoy a un paso de gritar…)

 **Princesa Luna** \- ¿¡porque!? (Dice en tono alto…)

 **Will** \- ¡porque no quiero que por mi culpa algo malo pase! (ella retrocede un poco por el susto… lo hice…, le grite…, todos me veían preocupados…, especialmente Celestia y Twilight…,… estoy jadeando…, tengo que calmarme…),… yo…, no quiero…, ser culpable…, de que algo malo… le pase a este mundo…, el mundo que tanto e admirado…

 **Princesa Celestia** \- (…ella me mira con cara de hermana mayor…, se pone a mi lado y me abraza…, creo que trata de tranquilizarme…,… estoy jadeando para tranquilizarme, y tengo mi cabeza recostada sobre sus senos…, jeje, que chistoso, ahora que estoy alterado y no puedo prestar mucha atencion a eso puedo decir senos sin problemas…),… tranquilo…,… lamento mucho lo que paso, no era nuestra intención, lo siento…

 **Princesa Luna** \- (ella me ve y…, tiene cara de sentirse culpable…),… joven Will…, yo…, lo lamento…, yo no quería… (… sé que ella fue quien me puso así…, pero no puedo ver a mi pony favorita sufrir de esta forma…, así que, me muevo para que Celestia me suelte…, ella me suelta, yo camino hacia Luna y la abrazo…),… eh?,… joven Will?,… yo… ("shhhh,… por favor no sufras más por eso…, no soporto ver a mi pony favorita con una cara tan triste…" le susurro…), cómo?,… que quieres decir?,… no estas… enojado? (me pregunta con una voz algo triste…)

 **Will** \- no…, sé que no tenías malas intenciones…, así que por favor, no estés triste…, te ves mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes Lulu (le digo sonriendo…)

 **Princesa Luna** \- (ella se sonroja y deja salir una risa…), je…, jeje…, hahahaha…, que dices…, de verdad que eres muy raro… (Ya está de buen humor…)

 **Will** \- lo sé, todos en mi mundo me lo decían…

 **Twilight** \- lo ve princesa, él es alguien muy amable y de buen corazón, no hay razón para desconfiar de el…

 **Princesa Celestia** \- tienes razón mi fiel alumna, puedo sentir una gran bondad en él, sin mencionar que, hacía tiempo que alguien no hacia sonreír a mi hermana de esa forma…, realmente es alguien especial…, me alegra mucho que vinieran todos… (Le dice sonriéndole, y ella le devuelve la sonrisa…), ahora, acompáñenme todos, les asignare habitaciones para su estadía (dice sonriendo y caminan do en dirección a los pasillos…)

… todos la seguimos…, mientras íbamos al lugar de las habitaciones, Luna y yo conversábamos casi todo el rato, cre que mis locuras la hacían reír, nunca la vi divirtiéndose tanto ni en MLP, en algunas ocasiones, Celestia me preguntaba una que otra cosita sobre mi vida y mi mundo, yo no tenía problema en responderle esas cosas, pero…, cuando me hacía una pregunta que no podía responder…, yo solo le decía que no podía responderle…, pero lo bueno, es que fueron comprensivas conmigo…,… gracias a Dios que esta Celestia no se parece en nada a la que sale en muchos Fanfics…

Shining Armor le mostro a las princesas mi bate…, pero tras analizarlo, concluyeron que no había razón para quitármelo, así que me lo devolvieron…,… llegamos a las habitaciones…, la verdad es que estaban cerca unas de otras…, de hecho, eran 3 puertas de un lado, 3 puertas de otro, y al final del pasillo una puerta…, si no me equivoco, es el mismo lugar de habitaciones que se ve en Equestria Girls cuando Sunset Shimmer robo la corona de Twilight…, jeje, espero que no se le ocurra aparecer antes de tiempo…, ya cada uno tiene asignada su habitación, Twilight y Spike estarán en una, Applejack y AB en otra, Rarity y SB en otra, Rainbow y SL en otra, Pinkie estará en una para ella sola, al igual que Fluttershy…, bueno, Angel estará con ella en realidad…, Celestia les dijo a Cadence y Shining que les prepararon una habitación para ellos en otro parte…, y yo estaré en la habitación al final del pasillo…, claro que Esmeralda estará conmigo, así que no estaré solo…,… todos a excepción de los esposo, dejamos nuestro equipaje en nuestras habitaciones correspondientes y salimos…

 **Princesa Celestia** \- muy bien…, quisiera que nos reuniéramos en el comedor a las 5 pm para cenar…, hasta entonces son libres de explorar el castillo…, Twilight, me gustaría que vinieras con nosotras para que nos muestres toda la información que posees…, está bien?

 **Twilight** \- por supuesto princesa…

 **Princesa Celestia** \- gracias…, muy bien, con permiso, nos retiramos…, hasta luego…

Ella, Luna y Twilight se retiran, Luna se voltea y me agita la mano sonriendo en señal de despedida…, creo que me gane más que su confianza, me gane su amistad…, las 3 ya se retiraron, yo me acerco a Shining

 **Will** \- disculpa Shining Armor (él se voltea a verme…), podrías llevarme al campo de entrenamiento, estoy muy interesado en ver como entrenan los soldados…

 **Shining Armor** \- … de acuerdo, yo tambien estoy interesado en saber de lo que eres capaz en combate… (Me dice con una ligera sonrisa…), sígueme, es por aquí…

… me despedí de las chicas, de las niñas y de Spike, pero Cadence decidió acompañarnos…, realmente no me molesta, aunque en el camino siguió haciéndome preguntas…, ya me estoy candando de eso…,… llegamos al campo de entrenamiento…, yo veía a varis soldados haciendo barras, otros flexiones, otros trotando, en fin, todas esas cosas…, alguien se acerca a mi…

 **Soldado** \- hey, pudiste venir…, y veo que el capitán y la princesa te acompañan…

 **Shining Armor** \- recuerda, ya no soy el capitán de la guardia, puedes llamarme solo Shining soldado…, tu también Will… (Me dice viéndonos…)

 **Soldado** \- ah, claro…, en fin, me gustaría verte entrenar en el campo, y en combate…, creo que los soldados podrían aprender una cosa o dos de ti…

 **Will** \- como dices?,… bueno, está bien, veamos qué puedo hacer aquí…

… fui hacia los demás… es más que obvio que algunos que no me habían visto se alarmaron, pero el soldado les explico a que vine, y hasta señalo a Shining y Cadence, lo que hizo que ellos al menos no me atacaran de repente…,… primero estuve en la pista para correr, competí contra otros 3 soldados…, llegue de primero a la meta… y como a los 15 segundos después, llegaron los demás,… todos estaban impresionados con eso, sobre todo porque yo no estaba ni un poco cansado…, luego hice flexiones…, hice unas 100 flexiones con una sola mano, mientras que los demás iban por las 70 usando las 2…, esto dejo aún más impresionado a aquel soldado, y también a Shining y Cadence…, yo aún seguía como si nada…, y así con otras cosas, yo siempre terminaba de primero y aún seguía con mucha energía…, claro, es el resultado de una vida de entrenamiento en artes marciales…, finalmente, llego el momento del combate mano a mano…, las reglas eran simples, si te rindes o te sacan de la plataforma pierdes…,… uno por uno vencí con facilidad a cada soldado, como no me gusta lastimar a alguien sin razón, solo los sacaba de la plataforma… después de dejarles un moretón jeje…

 **Will** \- (yo estaba sobre la plataforma…) hacia un tiempo tiempo que no entrenaba, creo que desde que llegue a Equestria… (Shining se sube a la plataforma…)

 **Shining** \- es increíble, has podido vencer a todos estos soldados con facilidad…, o eres muy fuerte, o se han puesto perezosos desde que me fui (dice viéndolos con cara seria, ellos con temor niegan con la cabeza…, ahora me ve a mi…),… que me dices…, te gustaría enfrentarte a mí? (me dice con una ligera sonrisa…)

 **Will** \- … si,… creo que podría ser divertido (le digo sonriendo…),… estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

 **Shining** \- … por supuesto… (En ese momento, ambos nos quitamos las camisas, y las colocamos sobre unos bancos…, luego volvimos a la plataforma…)

Estábamos a una distancia de 2 metros…, nos veíamos…, yo tenía algo planeado…, quería ver que tan fuerte era el…, así que…

 **Will** \- comienza tú

 **Shining** \- muy bien… (… el corre hacia a mí y…, el sonido del impacto fue fuerte…)

… me golpeo justo el mejilla izquierda,… si, yolo deje hacerlo…, me volteo la cara hacia la derecha, pero yo no caí…, esto me recuerda a cuando deje que ese maldito me golpeara, el día que me fui de ese infierno…, Shining esta con cara de impresión, o más bien de confusión, se hecha paratas unos pasos…

 **Will** \- (yo volteo mi cara y lo veo de frente, me estoy sobando la mejilla, y un hilillo de sangre corre por mi boca), auch, oye Shining, enserio golpeas fuerte (digo con una cara algo adolorida, y limpiándome la sangre…)

 **Shining** \- que?,… pero…, porque?,… con tu habilidad pudiste haber esquivado eso, te das cuenta de lo fuerte que fue ese golpe?, mira tú mejilla (dice confundido y preocupado…, creo que creyó que me había herido gravemente…)

 **Will** \- auch…, bueno…, es que quería medir tu fuerza…, me doy cuenta de que no te contuviste, si hubiera sido cualquiera de tus soldados lo hieras derribado con facilidad…

 **Shining** \- (tiene cara de impresión…, luego sonríe un poco…) chico…, estas loco…

 **Will** \- jeje si tantos me lo repiten, tal vez sea cierto… (Dejo se sobarme, y me pongo en posición), listo?

 **Shining** \- por supuesto (corre hacia mí y comenzamos el combate…)

… solo imaginen lo siguiente…, durante los siguientes 20 minutos, Shining estuvo lanzándome golpes y patadas…, pero yo los esquivaba o bloqueaba todos, ni una sola vez lo golpee…, me doy cuenta de que sabe pelear muy bien en términos de fuerza y de guardia, pero en cuanto a artes marciales, no está a mi nivel…, dado que mis habilidades y movimientos son superiores a los suyos, he concluido que no puede vencerme…, y no es por sonar pretencioso…, es que él ha entrenado para ser guardia, y yo para saber pelear y moverme con libertad, entre un peleador, y un artista marcial, es obvio que el artista marcial gana, aun así, debo reconocer que él es muy fuerte, y lo único que yo he estado haciendo, es alargar esta "pelea", para ver hasta dónde puede llegar…, como yo ni siquiera he atacado, no estoy ni un poco cansado…, pero a él se le empieza a notar el cansancio, mientras aun intenta asestar un golpe…,… de hecho, ahora tenemos publico…, todos los soldados han estado viendo la pelea con la boca abierta por lo que ben…, y hasta las chicas y Spike llegaron en cierto momento…, les preocupo que nos vieran a Shining y a mi peleando, pero Cadence les explico que solo era un combate, no es que Shining de repente me vio con malos ojos jeje…, y así seguimos otro rato…

 **Will** \- (yo ahora estoy de pie a un metro de el…, él está jadeando del cansancio…), tengo que reconocerlo Shining, de todos con los que he peleado aquí y en mi mundo, tu eres el más fuerte, y también quien me ha dado la pelea más divertida…

 **Shining** \- je…, si, la verdad no esperaba que fueras tan bueno en esto…, pero no creas que no me di cuenta… (Dice con una sonrisa…)

 **Will** \- … eh?, de qué? (le pregunto confundido…)

 **Shining** \- llevamos en esto un buen rato…, pero no has querido golpearme ni una sola vez…, si no me equivoco…,… apuesto a que piensas que me harías un gran daño si me golpeas, así que solo estas cansándome para que la pelea termine sin ninguna herida…

 **Will** \- (yo lo veo con cara de impresión…, pongo mi mano en mi nuca y me rasco…) hahaha, me descubriste…, es cierto, no quisiera golpearte, y menos frente a tu esposa y tu hermana

 **Shining** \- … que? (dice volteándose sorprendido…, y ahí ve a Cadence, Twilight y los demás…), pero, en que momento?

 **Will** \- no te habías dado cuenta?, llegaron aquí hace como 10 minutos…,… además, tu tampoco estas peleando con todo…, no has usado magia ni una sola vez, por qué?

 **Shining** \- porque, esto es un combate, no una pelea callejera ni una guerra, no me parece justo usar magia…

 **Will** \- entiendo…, eso me gusta, eres un guerrero de honor (le digo sonriendo…)

 **Shining** \- pues entonces…, dame un combate honorable y atácame,… para mi es más humillante saber que mi oponente no quiere atacarme, que el que pueda derrotarme… (Dice poniéndose en poción otra vez…), así que…, aun si me derrotas…, atácame…

 **Will** \- … muy bien…, no me gustaría que el mejor guerrero con el que he peleado se sienta humillado… (… me preparo…, esta vez le daré un golpe…, espero que sea suficiente…), ¡allá voy!

…corro hacia él, y me dispongo a golearlo en la cara…, él se percata y se cubre en anticipación, pero lo engañe…, rápidamente me agacho y le doy una patada giratoria en la pierna, provocando que caiga de espalda al suelo, fuera de la plataforma…

 **Shining** \- … auch, mi espalda…, hey, que fue eso? (me dice desde el suelo…)

 **Will** \- jeje, te hice creer que te golpearía directamente…, y te tome por sorpresa… (Le digo saliendo de la plataforma y dándole la mano para levantarlo…

 **Shining** \- je, ya veo, muy listo…,… creo que…, no soy rival para ti chico… (Me dice con una ligera risa…)

 **Will** \- por favor Shining, llámame Will, eso de chico o joven me hace sentir como un niño…

 **Shining** \- jeje, de acuerdo… Will… (Dice extendiéndome la mano…, ambos nos damos un apretón de mano, como 2 peleadores orgullosos…, luego nos soltamos…) a propósito, que edad tienes?

 **Will** \- 20 años, y tú?

 **Shining** \- 24 años

… las chicas y Spike se acercaron a nosotros, Cadence parece que consolaba a su esposo…

 **Cadence-** te esforzaste mi amor, creo que finalmente conociste a un buen rival jijiji (le dice sonriendo, este se sonroja…)

 **Pinkie** \- eso estuvo divertido, el hacía pum, y tu hacías zas, y el hacia rum, y tu hacías zas, y el hacía… (Le tape la boca…)

 **Will** \- quieres decir, el atacaba y yo esquivaba (la suelto y ella sonríe inocentemente…, típico de ella…)

 **Applejack** \- esa fue una gran demostración de habilidades…, creo que ambos harían un gran equipo en momentos difíciles…

 **Rainbow** \- si, entre fuerza y magia, seguro podrían con cualquiera (dice agitando los puños y volando…)

 **Twilight** \- y yo creía que iba tener que regañarte por querer atacarlo, suerte para ti que Cadence nos explicó todo… (Le dice a su hermano viéndolo con cara sarcástica…, este se rasca la cabeza en señal de vergüenza…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, yo espero que no estén heridos…, no lo están? (ambos negamos con la cabeza…), menos mal… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Rarity** \- bueno…, normalmente no me gusta ver actos de violencia…, pero debo admitir que…, ver a 2 jóvenes guapos sin camisa luchando de una forma tan elegante…, hace que mi corazón se acelere… (Dice sonrojada con los ojos cerrados tocándose el corazón con una mano y dándose aire con la otra…

 **Will** \- (… en serio, Rarity es un poco…,… espera, jeje, ya se…,… me cubro mi torso con las manos y…) ¡kiaaaaa, Rarity pervertida, no mires!

 **Rarity** \- (esta reacciona, se tapa los ojos sonrojada y se voltea…) ¡ah, lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención, yo, yo solo…,… hey, un momento! (dice dándose la vuelta para vernos a todos riendo…) oye…, eso es muy cruel Will (me dice apenada…)

 **Will** \- hahaha, lo siento…, no lo pude resistir (nos seguidos riendo, Rarity aun parecía un tomate, pero al rato se calmó y se unió a la risa…)

… mientras nos reíamos,… yo veía a un guardia unicornio de mi altura acercarse a nosotros…, este usaba la típica armadura y casco…, pero…, este me estaba viendo a mi…, y con cara de odio, por qué?,… ahora está frente a mí, y los demás ya dejaron de reír…

 **¿?** \- hey, tu, bicho raro… (…yo volteo a ambos lados…), no te hagas el tonto, es contigo…

 **Will** \- eh…, ok…, dime que se te ofrece (… ese apodo…,… ok, su actitud no me gusta nada…, disimula, disimula…)

 **¿?** \- … pelea conmigo… ahora… (Me dice seriamente…)

 **Will-** … eh?, bueno…, no se… (Honestamente, solo no quiero pelear más…)

 **¿?-** hazlo… (Me dice en tono serio…)

 **Will** \- … es que,… no creo que sea buena idea…

 **Shining** \- ni yo, ya lo viste moviéndose?, no creo que debas… (No lo dejo terminar…

 **¿?** \- no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión (le dice viéndolo con enojo…)

 **Shining** \- disculpa?, que insolente eres, yo soy el antiguo capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot, así que tenme algo de respeto… (Le responde con un tono serio…)

 **¿?** \- tú lo has dicho, antiguo…, y yo soy un nuevo recluta, así que no estuve aquí cuando tú eras capitán, por tanto, tú no eres nada para mí, así que metete en tus asuntos…, o te daré una golpiza… (Dice mostrando el puño, y su tono ahora es de amenaza…, los presentes se impactaron al escucharlo hablar de esa forma…,… no quiero que esto llegue a más…)

 **Shining** \- ¡pero se puede saber quién te has creído que…! (levante mi mano, en señal de que no dijera nada más…)

 **Will** \- tranquilo Shining… (El me ve… y se calma,… ahora yo veo al guardia…),… está bien, si es lo que quieres, solo no hagas más escándalo, de acuerdo?

 **¿?-** … no me des ordenes (me dice seriamente…)

 **Will** \- no te estoy dando órdenes, yo no le doy órdenes a nadie…, solo te estoy pidiendo, que por favor te calmes… (Le digo tranquilamente…)

 **¿?** \- … bien, como sea… (Dice seriamente… y sube a la plataforma, yo también subo…)

… honestamente, nunca me espere esto, en MLP jamás había pasado algo así…, quien es este soldado?,… y…, porque siento que es mejor de lo que aparenta…,… si, siento con él, lo mismo que sentí cuando luche con Shining…, es mejor no confiarme…, los demás nos están viendo, mientras que Shining no parece preocupado, los demás por otra parte, se les nota algo inquietos…

…ya comenzamos…, el guardia corre rápido hacia mí, yo lo esquivo cuando iba a golpearme, este da una vuelta rápida y trata de patearme, yo la esquivo, este salta y trata de caer sobre mí, lo evito, me golpea de frente, bloqueo el puño con la palma de mi mano…, es fuerte…,… estuvimos así por un buen rato, admito que es tan habilidosa como Shining, de hecho, me atrevo a decir que, sin contar la magia, este guardia podría ganarle a Shining en combate, claro que al final, tambien quedaría bastante magullado…

…Ya han pasado otros 20 minutos, y no hago más que esquivar y bloquear sus ataques…, pero admito que todo lo que hice en el campo hoy, me tiene exhausto…, ya estoy jadeando un poco por el cansancio, y el guardia tambien está cansado…

 **Will** \- oye…, creo que ya deberíamos para no crees? (le digo cansado…)

 **¿?** \- (el levanta su cara jadeando, y me ve…),… no, hasta, que, te, venza…

 **Will** \- … ok…, donde he escuchado eso antes? (en serio, me parece muy familiar…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡oye! (escuchamos a Rainbow gritar desde lejos…) ¡mejor ya ríndete, no me hizo caso ni cuando yo le dije eso, no te hará caso a ti! (…ah, sí, ya recordé…)

 **¿?** \- ¡no te pedí tu opinión pelos teñidos! (dice enojado…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¿¡que dijiste!? (Trata de volar enojada hacia él, pero Pinkie la sujeta de la cola…)

 **Will** \- muy bien vasta…, no sé porque estas tan agresivo, pero no molestes a mi amiga…, creo que es mejor terminar con esto de una buena vez… (Yo me preparo otra vez…)

 **¿?** \- estoy de acuerdo… (Él se pone en posición…)

… viene corriendo hacia mí, y justo cuando creo que va a golpearme se tele transporta y aparece detrás de mí, me tomo por sorpresa y me pateo hacia el suelo…, "…bien, no esperaba que usaras magia" le digo levantándome…, "no usar magia son las reglas de Shining Armor, no las mías" me responde…

 **Will** \- … ya veo…, eres de los que se desesperan por ganar…, entonces no lamentare darte un golpe… (Le digo seriamente…, en serio, me molesta ese tipo de personas…, digo ponys…

 **¿?** \- hazlo…, si puedes… (Me dice con una sonrisa desafiante…)

… cada vez que se me acercaba, se transportaba…, ha logrado darme varios golpes, y no puedo predecir donde aparecerá…, los demás están preocupados por mí, al ver que "voy perdiendo", Shining trato de parar la pelea…, pero yo mismo le dije que no lo hiciera, que no podía permitir que este sin vergüenza se saliera con la suya…,… tengo varios golpes alrededor…, ninguno grave, aún estoy de pie, pero ese guardia aún se ríe de mi atacándome con "trucos",… si supiera lo que le espera…

 **Will** \- (yo cierro mi ojos y respiro profundamente…, me relajo…, y escucho el viento…),… tus trucos ya no funcionaran más…

 **¿?** \- así, porque?, ya decidiste rendirte? (me dice a una distancia de mi…)

 **Will** \- no…, ya he aprendido tu estilo de pelea…, ahora, puedo saber cómo y dónde atacaras (le digo con una sonrisa confiada…)

 **¿?** \- ha, no me hagas reír, ya me canse de ver a presumidos como tú, voy acabar con esto con este último golpe… (Corre hacia mí…)

… yo estoy tranquilo, esperando por ese golpe…, y cuando está a punto de dármelo, se transporta…,… y yo bloqueo esa patada que iba a mi cuello por detrás…

 **Will** \- te dije… (Le digo de espaldas a el…)

 **¿?** \- ¿¡que!?, ¡imposible! (yo lo tomo de la pierna y lo azoto contra el suelo…,… con dificultad se levanta…), c-como hiciste eso? (me dice adolorido…)

 **Will** \- cada ser pelea de una forma específica…, solo tuve que analizar tus movimientos para poder predecir cómo y dónde atacarías, he entrenado en esto desde niño, así que estoy acostumbrado…

… está a punto de volver a atacar, pero antes de que lo hago, yo me acerco rápido y lo golpeo en la cabeza…,… se agito un poco por eso, creo que el que tuviera el casco puesto no ayudo mucho ya que logre que se desmallara…

 **Will** \- (… yo lo tomo en brazos y bajo hacia donde están los demás…), Shining, no tengo tiempo para hablar, necesito que alguien me diga dónde está la enfermería, creo que debería ser atendido de inmediato…, la verdad…, me preocupa haberle causado un daño peor, aun no controlo bien mi fuerza…

 **Shining** \- entiendo…, le pediré a un guardia que te acompañe…

 **Will** \- gracias…

… un guardia, me esta acompaño, y ahora me dirijo hacia la enfermería…, espero que este guardia este bien…, no quisiera haberle provocado un derrame o algo parecido…,… ya llegamos, lo recosté en la cama y deje que la enfermera lo atendiera…, y al cabo de 10 minutos, me dijo que ya podía verlo, que no tenía ninguna herida grave…,… pero…, tambien me dijo que…,… no puedo creerlo…, de verdad que no me lo esperaba…,… en fin, entre y me quede viéndolo, estaba recostado hay, con la armadura…, pero sin el casco…, y me pregunto…, porque no me di cuenta antes…,…comenzó a despertar…

 **¿?-** … que?,… dónde? (dice algo confundido…, se está levantando, solo de la cintura para arriba…), dónde estoy?

 **Will** \- (veo como abre los ojos…) tranquilo amigo…, estas en la enfermería…, te di fuerte jeje (le digo sonriendo…)

 **¿?** \- t-tu? (me dice enojado…, y se voltea para no verme), que quieres?, quieres restregarme tu victoria en la cara?

 **Will** \- que?, no…

 **¿?** \- entonces quieres burlarte de mí? (se voltea verme con enojo…)

 **Will** \- por supuesto que no…

 **¿?** \- ¿¡entonces por que estas aquí!? (Me grita enojado…)

 **Will** \- … para… disculparme contigo… (Le digo con cara de arrepentido…)

 **¿?** \- (este cambia su cara por una más tranquila de confusión…)… que?,… como que disculparte?

 **Will** \- yo…, lo siento…, por haberte golpeado,… y por ser un tonto…, yo no quería lastimarte…, creo que me deje llevar al ver que molestabas a mis amigos que…, no medí mi fuerza…, de verdad lo siento… (Digo inclinando mi cabeza…)

 **¿?** \- … (…)… no…, yo lo siento…, sé que realmente me excedí al llamarte bicho raro y al insultar a esa Pegaso…, es solo que…, al ver que derrotabas a cada uno de los guardias, y tambien al antiguo capitán…, creí que estabas presumiendo, y eso me molesto…, lo lamento…, creo que te juzgue mal, nadie que defienda a otros puede ser malo (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- te entiendo…, a mi tambien me molesta la gente presumida sabes? (le digo levantando la cabeza y sonriendo…)

 **¿?** \- en serio?

 **Will** \- si, y en mi mundo hay gente creída que siempre quiere estar por encima de los demás, y eso me molestaba muchísimo…

 **¿?** \- ha, y que lo digas, en mi pueblo natal, habían muchos que tenían mejores recursos y se la pasaban presumiéndolos a los que éramos más pobres… (Me dice más animado…)

 **Will** \- si, y tambien están los que se aprovechan del trabajo de otros, que despreciables…

 **¿?** \- estoy de acuerdo, y esos que son hipócritas y dicen hacer algo por los demás, cuando en realidad los únicos beneficiados son ellos…

 **Will** y el **guardia** \- odio a todo ese tipo de gente/ponys (decimos al mismo tiempo…,… luego nos vimos con impresión y…, comenzamos a reír…)

 **Will** \- hahaha, vez, sabía que en realidad eras más agradable… (Le digo sonriendo…)

 **¿?** \- jeje, si, bueno…, supongo que me equivoque contigo…, lo siento (Me dice con clama…, creo que me gane su confianza…))

 **Will** \- … puedo preguntarte algo?

 **¿?** \- seguro…

 **Will** \- … puedo que sea un poco atrevido de mi parte pero…, porque te has hecho pasar por semental…, cuando en realidad…, eres una yegua…

 **¿?** \- (…ella reacciono y se tocó la cabeza…, no tenía el casco puesto para cubrir su hermosa y larga melena de color azul zafiro…,…, por cierto, su cola tambien era del mismo color al igual que sus ojos, su color de piel es blanco, y si CM, era un escudo dorado con la imagen de un corazón rojo en el medio y una espada de mango negro, que se be el mango sobresaliendo por arriba del escudo, y la punta filosa por debajo del escudo…)… valla…, lo descubriste…,… te sorprende?

 **Will** \- … la verdad…, no,… alguien tan obstinado y fuerte en combate, y con tan amables palabras como las que tú has dicho…, me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta antes jeje

 **¿?** \- jeje. ye que dices (dice apenada…) … bueno, no importa…, igual tenía pensado decirles a los demás tarde o temprano…, me pregunto qué cara pondrán cuando sepan que fueron vencidos por una yegua (me dice con cara de orgullo)

 **Will** \- bah, solo los machos tontos pueden creer que una yegua no puede ser tan fuerte como un semental, en mi mundo las mujeres tambien tienen ese problema de ser menospreciadas…, jeje, pero seguro que se sorprenderán, y algunos dirán algo como "qué?, no puede ser" o algo como "ah, con razón me parecía tan lindo" (le digo riendo…)

 **¿?** \- oye, para ya, me avergüenzas (me dice riendo y dándome un golpecito en el hombro…),… jeje, pero si, me muero de ganas de ver que cara pondrán…

 **Will** \- oye…, entonces…, amigos? (le digo extendiendo mi mano…)

 **¿?** \- … si, amigos (me da la mano…), ahora podre tener una excusa para cuando tenga mi revancha (dice riéndose y mirándome con cara desafiante…)

 **Will** \- jeje…, y dime…, cuál es tu nombre?,… el mío es Will…

 **¿?** \- mucho gusto Will (me dice sonriendo…), puede que te sorprendas ya que es un poco largo, pero mi nombre es…

 **Reto De Dark Opal:… Pueden adivinar su nombre, antes de seguir leyendo?**

 **Hearthwill Goldenshield-** Hearthwill Goldenshield, pero puedes decirme solo Hearthwill (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **Bueno…, parece que nuestra misteriosa número 3, finalmente apareció, fue una decisión difícil, y tuve que desechar varios nombres buenos, como White Sappire o Amore…, pero la razón, es que esos nombres están muy usados por otros, y yo necesitaba algo más creativo y original, gracias a todos…**

 **Comenten, sugieran, pregunten...**

 **Hasta luego…**

 **(…Tyng Ubym)**


	11. por fin

**Nota: ¡hola, soy Goku, y estas leyendo esto con mi voz!,… muy bien, hora de las malas noticias…, no soy Goku…, y además de eso, por ahora llego el internet, de hecho, les informo que habían robado los cables de la zona donde vivo, así que no sé si ya está arreglado el problema, o habrá más…, y para colmo, ahora si es oficial, esta semana comienzan mis clases…, tratare de seguir un nuevo ritmo para que así no tenga que "pausarme"…, pero una cosa si les puedo asegurar…, no voy a abandonar esto…, así sea una vez a la quincena como la miseria de paga que le dan a los trabajadores aqui, yo voy a continuar con esto,… por lo que solo les pido, sean pacientes…,… ok, basta de ponernos melancólicos, pasemos ahora a las buenas noticias jeje, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de la vida de nuestro buen Will…, y ahora con su nueva amiga Hearthwill, me pregunto qué cosas le pasaran…**

 **¿?-… yo…, yo pasare…**

 **… eh?, pero qué?,… quien eres tú?**

 **¿?- … no te lo… imaginas?**

 **… (…)…, así que…, finalmente decidiste aparecer eh?**

 **¿?- … ya es hora…, todo este tiempo…, me he estado preparando…, para este momento…, estaba predestinado…, desde el comienzo…**

 **… como quieras…, solo no hagas desastre…, al igual que Fate, yo también confió en que… no eres lo que creemos…**

 **¿?- … (…)… veremos… jeje…**

 **… si…, ahora será… más divertido…, en cierto modo…**

 **Capítulo 8:… por fin…**

 **Hearthwill Goldenshield-** Hearthwill Goldenshield, pero puedes decirme solo Hearthwill (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- Hearthwill…, que chistoso, tenemos casi el mismo nombre…

 **Hearthwill** \- lo sé, es muy raro…, y dime…, tengo mucha curiosidad…, que eres, y como aprendiste a pelear así? (me dice con esa misma cara que pone Twilight cuando algo le llama la atencion…)

 **Will** \- bueno…, veamos, por donde empiezo… (Me prepare para hablarle un poco sobre mí…)

 **Primera persona, Pinkie POV.**

 **Pinkie** \- (estaba saltando de alegría, por fin puedo hacer esto de nuevo,… al final, el cumplió su Pinkie Promesa) ¡si, que bien, ahora es mi turno de nuevo!

 **Twilight** \- … eh?, tu turno para que Pinkie? (me pregunta confundida…)

 **Pinkie** \- que?, ah, no, nada importante jijiji (le digo sonriendo inocentemente…, olvidaba lo divertido que es esto jijiji…)

 **Cadence** \- espero que ese guardia este bien, creo que el joven Will lo golpeo muy fuerte (dice algo preocupada…)

 **Rainbow** \- ha, es broma princesa, vio cuantos moretones le dejo a Will y el ni siquiera se preocupó por sí mismo, por tramposo le pasan estas cosas, además de la forma en que nos trató… (Dice algo enojada…), se merece lo que le paso…

 **SL** \- si, es verdad, lo que hacía no era justo… (Dice dándole la razón a Rainbow…)

 **Shining** \- … puede que aprendiera su lección, pero creo que Cadence tiene razón, el chico estaba más preocupado por el nuevo recluta que por el mismo tal y como dijiste…, eso significa que no midió su fuerza… (Dice pensativo…)

 **SB** \- p-pero no es su culpa, ese guardia lo estuvo molestando (dice tratando de defender a Will…)

 **Rarity** \- debo decir que coincido con Rainbow en cierto modo, rufianes como esos siempre obtienen su merecido… (Dice dramáticamente…)

 **Applejack** \- … aun así, él se preocupa más por los demás que por sí mismo…, jeje, típico del…, seguro ahora está tratando de llevarse bien con el guardia, no me sorprendería que en este momento se haya ganado su respeto… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **AB** \- si, tal vez tocando la flauta para hacerlo sentir mejor, o le esté acariciando la cabeza… (Dice viendo a su hermana…, pero creo que Shining y Cadence no entendieron…)

 **Pinkie** \- pues, no creo que este usando la flauta, porque yo la tengo justo… (… no la consigo…),… LA DEJE EN PONYVILLE…, upsi… (Digo sonriendo torpemente…)

 **Cadence** \- eh… chicas, a que se refieren con eso de la flauta… y de acariciarle la cabeza? (pregunta confundida…)

 **Shining** \- también estoy confundido, Twili, podrías explicar eso? (le pregunta a su hermana…)

 **Twilight** \- pues… (Twilight comenzó a explicar lo que paso cuando todos en el pueblo lo miraban raro…, y también lo que se siente cuando acaricia…),… y por alguna razón, se siente diferente a cuando lo hace cualquier otro pony…

 **Shining** \- eso es… extraño…, en serio que ese chico es raro…

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, igual es lo que lo hace especial… (Digo sonriendo…)

 **Cadence** \- jeje, si Pinkie tiene razón…, Twilight, tú y tus amigas hicieron un nuevo amigo…, y además es alguien muy interesante…, y en el tiempo que han convivido con él, me doy cuenta de que se ha ganado el cariño y la confianza de todos ustedes… (Twilight se sonroja y asiente, Spike dice "por supuesto", Applejack dice "EEYUP" asiente con mucha confianza, Rarity se sonroja, pone sus dos manos en su cara y asiente, Rainbow dice "meh" sonriendo y subiendo los hombros, Fluttershy se oculta detrás de su pelo diciendo "ammm…, si…" sonriendo, y yo brinco alegre diciendo "CLARO QUE SI"), jejeje, y ustedes niñas? (les pregunta a las CMC…)

 **SL** \- ¡bromea, claro, es fuerte, es genial, es generoso! (dice con ánimo…)

 **SB** \- si, también es caballeroso y gentil (dice sonrojada…)

 **AB** \- y es trabajador y cumplidor…, sip, yo lo apruebo, es el chico perfecto para mi hermana (dice cerrando los ojos con una mirada de seguridad…,… ninguno no se esperaba que ella dijera eso, Applejack se sonrojo)

 **Applejack** \- wow, wow, wow, hermanita, detén tu tren (dice sonrojada…), él y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación, es cierto que somos amigos y nos llevamos bien, pero él es como un hermano en la familia…

 **AB** \- bueno…, si te casas con él, él se convertiría en mi hermano no? (le dice sonriendo…, todos nos reímos un poco por las situación…,… pero SB se veía… un tanto disgustada por eso comentario…, ummm…, que estará pensando esa potrilla…)

 **Applejack** \- jeje, ay AB, ven acá pequeña revoltosa… (Dice tomándola y haciéndole cosquillas ("hahaha, Applejack suéltame, hahaha" decía riéndose…, hasta que finalmente la soltó…), para que aprendas a no andar buscándome esposo…, recuerda que lo mismo le hicieron a Big Mac y ya saben cómo resulto… (Las 3 agacharon la cabeza al recordar…)

 **Cadence** \- jeje, bueno, al menos me contenta saber que todos ustedes ya lo consideran parte de sus vidas… (Dijo sonriendo…)

… Shining tomo su camisa y se la coloco…, ya son casi las 5 pm decidimos dirigirnos al comedor para cenar…, Rarity vio la camisa de Will y la tomo para devolvérsela en cuanto lo viera…,… ya estamos todos nosotros sentados en el comedor…, la mesa era grade y redonda…, Shining, Cadence y Twilight y Spike sentados uno al lado del otro, Rainbow y SL igual, Applejack y AB igual, Rarity y SB también, y Fluttershy sentada a mi lado, solo faltaban las princesas Celestia y Luna, y también Will…, nos preguntábamos porque se tardaba tanto…, las puertas sa abrieron, las princesas entraron y se posicionaron una junto a la otra…

 **Princesa Celestia** \- (ella ve hacia ambos lados…) ummm?, en donde se encuentra el joven humano?

 **Twilight** \- nos preguntamos lo mismo princesa…, pero ya no debe tardar… (Dice algo nervioso…)

 **Princesa Luna** -… y…, el podrá llegar hasta aquí solo? (pregunta confundida…)

 **Shining** \- por supuesto princesa…, estuvo entrenando en el campo con los demás, pero le aseguro que no está lastimado…, más bien él les enseño una cosa o dos a los guardias…

 **Princesa Luna** \- pues…, eso me parece muy bien pero…, me refiero a que… él sabe dónde se encuentra el comedor?

… (…)… hubo un silencio total…, todos tenían cara de haber metido la pata…, y se veían entre ellos…, hasta que yo explote…

 **Pinkie** \- AY, NO PUEDE SER, COMO PUDIMOS SER TAN TONTOS, NOSOTROS VINIMOS AQUÍ SIN PENSAR EN EL, DE SEGURO AHORA SE ESTARA PREGUNTANDO PORQUE LO ABANDONAMOS, SEGURO SE PONDRA TRISTE Y CREERA QUE NO NOS IMPORTA, YA NO QUERRA SER NUESTRO AMIGO, QUE VAMOS A HACER (DIGO ALTERADA…, SI, TAMBIEN ESTOY ALTERADA EN MI MENTE…)

 **Will** \- … no exageres Pinkie… (… volteamos hacia la puerta y vemos a Will entrando…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡WILL! (corro hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza…), LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, NO FUE MI INTENCION, POR FAVOR PERDONAME, YO NO QUISE… (El me toca el hombro llamandome…)

 **Will** \- Pinkie…, me estas sacando el aire… (Dice casi sin voz…, yo lo suelto "upsi jijiji, lo siento…" le digo sonriendo inocentemente…, él toma aire y se calma…)… gracias,… y no se preocupen por eso, podrían haber empezado sin mi (nos dice a todos…)

 **Rarity** \- cómo?, ah no, no, no, no tesoro, es de mala educación comer sin que estén todos en la mesa… (Dice dramáticamente…, Will camina hacia ella, y ella le entrega su camisa…)

 **Will** \- (Will se la coloca…) jeje, pues de donde yo vengo, el que falto perdió, nadie espera por nadie, y de hecho casi nadie come en la mesa, prácticamente todos comen en su habitación… (Dice sentándose junto a Fluttershy…)

 **Rarity** \- que?, y entonces, como logran disfrutar de una agradable conversación con otros, si todos comen por separado?

 **Will** \- no lo hacen…, la inmensa mayoría de los Humanos prefieren hacer las cosas solos para no tener que…, como se dice?,… "no tengo porque soportarte" o "tú no eres mi jefe", y…, bueno, otras cosas que te podrás imaginar…

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity hace como si se desmallara hacia atrás dramáticamente…), oh…, perdóname que te diga esto tesoro…, pero que mundo tan desconsiderado el tuyo…

 **Will** \- está bien, me duele decirlo pero…, vengo de un mundo muy cruel… (Dice con una cara triste…, todos nos percatamos de eso…)

 **Princesa Luna** \- … joven Will… (El voltea a verla…), si no es mucha molestia…, podrías sentarte a mi lado? (dice amablemente…)

 **Will** \- eh?,… bueno…, si, está bien (… puedo jurar que lo note un poco apenado,… él se levante y se sienta junto a ella), ammm…, puedo preguntar porque?

 **Princesa Luna** \- eh?, pues…, ninguna razón en particular, solo quería que te sintieras más cómodo al estar aquí (dice sonriendo…)

 **Will-** ya veo…, gracias (le responde sonriendo…)

 **Twilight** \- pero dinos, como encontraste el comedor?

 **Will** \- pues…, solo le pregunte a una sirvienta en donde estaba (… todos pusieron cara de "pero claro…"), aunque creo que la pobrecita se asustó al verme, porque se fue rápido diciendo "d-debo volver al trabajo",… creo que mi presencia incomoda a algunos…

 **Princesa Celestia** \- jeje, no te preocupes por eso, ya dimos aviso de que tu estas en el castillo, incluso si se te ven, no tendras que preocuparte de que alguien intente algo… (Le dice tranquilamente…)

 **Will** \- gracias princesa, eso es un alivio para mi…

 **Princesa Luna** \- …ummm…, dime algo joven Will (dice poniendo una mirada juguetona…, "eh, princesa, podría por favor dejar lo de joven, tengo 20 años y eso me hace sentir como un niño,… dígame solo Will" le dice…), ups jeje, lo siento…, bueno, dime Will…, tu…, sabes cómo le decía a mi hermana de cariño? (pregunta poniendo cara de traviesa…, Celestia reacciono y se sonrojo…)

 **Princesa Celestia** \- h-hermana, dudo mucho que el realmente… (Dice nerviosamente…, Will la interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- Tia… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Princesa Luna** \- (la princesa Luna empezó a regir…, mientras que Celestia se sonrojaba…) hahahaha, si lo sabe…, haha, no lo puedo creer…, je, pero como sabes eso? (le pregunta ansiosa por una respuesta…)

 **Will** \- porque…, se muchas cosas (dice guiñándole un ojo…)

 **Princesa Luna** \- oh, vamos, eso no es una respuesta (dice tranquilamente…)

 **Princesa Celestia** \- … es correcto…, si conoces algo tan personal y… vergonzoso…, creo que sería justo que al menos nos dijeras como lo sabes, no? (le pregunta… pero él niega con la cabeza…),… no lo entiendo…,

 **Applejack** \- eh…, princesas… (Ellas voltea a ver a Applejack…), como alguien que ya ha tenido experiencia con eso…, debo decirles que él no hablara, créanme,… nosotras tampoco entendemos porque no quiere decirlo…, pero algo me dice que tiene buenas razones… (Eso dejo pensativas a las princesas…)

 **Princesa Celestia** \- … entiendo (se voltea a ver a Will…),… crees entonces que podrías…, decirnos algunos motivos? (le pregunta de manera comprensiva…)

 **Will** \- … bueno… (Lo está considerando…)

 **Princesa Luna** \- … por favor Will…, no es que queramos molestarte…, es solo que…, nos preocupas… (Le dice, viéndolo a los ojos…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… está bien…, creo que es justo que al menos… sepan porque estoy tan empecinado en no revelar información (le dice sonriéndole…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡por fin, un avance al menos! (dice alzando las manos…, todas la miramos seriamente…, ella ve a las princesas y a Will…) lo siento (dice sonriendo avergonzada…)

 **Will** \- pero después de cenar, desde aquí escucho que los cocineros ya terminaron… (Y efectivamente tenía razón, los cocineros entraron y trajeron los platos…, todos nos quedamos viéndolo y le preguntamos cómo lo supo, y el respondió que los cocineros habían dejado de hacer ruido, así que le preguntamos que como se percató de todo eso, y el respondió que está acostumbrado a nunca dejar pasar nada de su entorno…, todos quedamos impresionados…)

 **Shining** \- se nota que has tenido un fuerte entrenamiento, no cualquiera se percata de todo a su alrededor… (Dijo sirviéndose su plato…)

 **Cadence** \- sin mencionar que tienes una gran resistencia…, ese guardia te golpeo varias veces y tú no te veías aturdido… seguro que estas bien? ("el asiente"), me alegro…, a propósito, como se encuentra el guardia? (pregunto mientras comíamos…)

 **Will** \- descuide, por suerte la enfermera me dijo no fue nada grabe, solo un desmallo…, ella estará bien (dice comiendo…,… espera…, como que ella?)

 **Pinkie** \- eh…, Will (el voltea a verme…), a que te refieres con "ella"? (al preguntar eso, todos también estaban confundidos…)

 **Will** \- … ah, es cierto, ustedes no lo saben…, resulta que el guardia con el que luche es una yegua…

 **Pinkie** \- … ¿¡QUE!? (Dije sorprendida…, todos los demás también lo estaban…)

 **Shining** \- es en serio?,… y yo estuve a punto de golpearla…, que bueno que me detuviste, mi conciencia jamás me dejaría tranquilo si golpeo a un yegua (dice algo alterado…)

 **Will** \- si…, y ahora es mi conciencia la que cargara con eso… (Dice seriamente…)

 **Shining** \- ah…,… lo siento… (Dice recapacitando…)

 **Will** \- … descuida, yo también me altere al principio, pero le pedí como mil disculpas…, se portó un poco agresiva con nosotros, pero en realidad es una pony muy agradable… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Rainbow-** pues yo no estoy muy segura de eso (dice cruzando los brazos…, aún está enojada por lo que le dijo…)

 **Cadence** \- jeje, tranquila Rainbow Dash…, me alegra ver que todo está bien entonces…, y en donde se encuentra ahora?

 **Will** \- pues…, después de que hablamos un rato, me dijo que iría a "mostrarles la verdad a los demás",… jejeje, ya imagino como reaccionaran… (Nos dice riéndose…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar: Campo de entrenamiento.**

 **Guardias** \- ¿¡QUE!? (Dicen gritando sorprendidos, incrédulos y sin palabras…, cómo creen que reaccionarían los hombres si se pelearan con alguien, fueran derrotados, y luego descubren que ese alguien es mujer?)

 **Hearthwill** \- ¡hahahaha!, les sorprende idiotas? (dice sarcásticamente, mientras se ríe, y sonríe orgullosa…)

 **Primera persona, Will PO… (Tan pronto?),… un trato es un trato Pinkie, y te puedo asegurar que duraste más que la otra vez… (Ahhhhh,… está bien, fue divertido mientras duro jijiji), gracias por entender…, y ahora…, Primera persona, Will POV.**

… ya estábamos terminando de cenar…, nos quedamos sentados para conversar un convivir…, en cierto momento, Celestia me pregunto si quede satisfecho con la comida…,… creo que ya sé porque, después de todo, Twilight estuvo con ella y Luna…, yo le respondí diciéndole que no se preocupara por el detalle de que soy Omnívoro, ya que eso no volvería a afectarme…, creo que Shining y Cadence se impactaron un poco, ya que aún no les aviamos contado eso…, pero al cabo de un rato, les explique tanto a ellos como a las princesas la ayuda que recibí de Zecora…, creo que eso los dejo "satisfechos" jeje…

… poco después…, fue cuando comencé a contarles un poco…, les conté que… la razón por la cual no podía decirles el cómo tengo tanta información general y "privada", es porque yo… podría alterar muchas cosas en este mundo…, sin mencionar, causar daños a los demás…, yo mismo… me consideraba un peligro…, y yo…, no quería que por mi culpa, algo malo sucediera…,… temía que esta explicación fuera algo insatisfactoria para todos…, pero…, lo extraño es…, que tanto Celestia como Luna no me veían con desconfianza…, más bien, me veían con compasión y comprensión…, al igual que… mis amigas…, si, ellas son mis amigas…,…gracias Dios mío…, gracias por no permitir que esto fuera como en muchos Fanfics…

 **Princesa Luna** \- (ella, que está sentada junto a mí, me abraza…) no temas…, aquí, nadie te considera una amenaza…, gracias, por explicarnos cómo te sientes…, y…, no te obligaremos a decirnos nada más si no quieres hacerlo…, entiendo lo difícil que es sentirse…, solo… (Me dice abrazándome y con una voz dulce…)

 **Will** \- princesa luna…, muchas gracias… (Le digo sonriendo y abrazándola…)

 **Princesa Luna** \- … por favor, de ahora en más…, solo dime… Luna (cortamos el abrazo…) "eh?, pero…, no es un poco… irrespetuoso de mi parte?" le pregunto…), para nada, eres mi amigo, así que solo dime Luna…, es una orden de la princesa de la noche… jejeje (me dice poniendo cara seria y riendo…)

 **Will** \- je, bueno…, si es una orden no puedo hacer nada más…, está bien… Luna (le digo contento…)

 **Luna** \- así me gusta… (Me dice alegre…,… ¡pero que emoción, mi pony favorita me considera su amigo, YAY, estoy que me desmallo como Rarity, EEYUP, esto es 20 % más genial, estoy dando brinquitos en mi mente!, y…, listo, ya me calme…),… bueno, si me disculpan, ya es hora de subir la luna y traer la noche, con permiso (ella se estaba retirando, cuando…)

 **Will** \- prince…, quiero decir, Luna (ella voltea…),… le importaría si voy con usted?, siempre he querido ver en persona como usted y su hermana traen el día y la noche ("no, para nada, vamos" me dice…, yo me levanto, me despido de los demás y me retiro con ella…)

… en este momento, Luna y yo en la parte más alta del castillo…, ella se prepara…, y lo que veo me impresiona…, tal vez sea por el hecho de verlo en persona, pero verla hay con su cuerno brillando, abriendo sus alas y elevándose, mientras el sol cae y la luna se alza…,… y finalmente ella desciende y se coloca frente a mi…

 **Luna** \- y que te pareció?, fue como lo imaginabas?

 **Will** \- no…, fue aún más… mágico de lo que pensaba…, gracias por esto… (Le digo asombrado…)

 **Luna** \- jeje, no tienes nada que agradecer…, me alegra mucho conocerte sabes?, creo que de ahora en adelante, tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- sí, yo también lo creo… (Le respondo igual…)

 **Luna** \- por cierto…, te molestaría si te visito en… (No termino de decirlo…, creo que quiere que yo lo diga para saber si se…)

 **Will** \- mis sueños?

 **Luna** \- sí, lo sabias entonces eh? (yo asiento…), bueno, si no te molesta…

 **Will** \- para nada, me gustaría tener su compañía mientras duermo jeje

 **Luna** \- pues bien, hay nos veremos…, creo que ya deberíamos ir a descansar

 **Will** \- cierto, todo el ejercicio de hoy me dejo exhausto, pues vámonos…

… bajamos y fuimos hasta el lugar de las habitaciones…, ahora estoy frente a la puerta de mi habitación…

 **Luna** \- bueno, nos vemos mañana…, en realidad, nos veremos en unos minutos jeje (me dice riendo…), en fin, buenas noches…

 **Will** \- igualmente, buenas noches Luna… (Nos despedimos, ella se retiró y yo entre a mi habitación…)

… que día tan agitado tuve…, una fiesta, un viaje en tren, una práctica de entrenamiento, un combate, y convencer a las princesas y al príncipe de que no soy peligroso…, lo bueno es que ahora puedo recostarme sobre una cama…, en serio, tengo que decirlo, después de dormir sobre paja tanto tiempo, esta cama se va a sentir como una nube…,… estoy acostado y muy cómodo…, Esmeralda al parecer estuvo jugando con Angel por los pasillos y el jardín toda la tarde, así que también está agotada…, se acuesta sobre la almohada que esta junto a la mía y se duerme,… y al poco tiempo…, yo también…

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **¿?-** … parece que le fue bien con las princesas…

 **Fate-** te dije que te preocupabas de más…, aunque…, debo admitir que yo también… considere la posibilidad de que ellas tratarían de leer su mente o algo así…, jeje, que bueno que me equivoque…

 **¿?** \- no es gracioso…, además…, aún queda ese problema…

 **Fate** -… todavía crees que pase?

 **¿?** \- no solamente eso, temo que las cosas se complicaron…, y no lo digo solo porque ahora lo vio en sus sueños, sino que parece que se pudo comunicar…

 **Fate** \- … oh…, entonces…, es definitivo?

 **¿?** \- … (…)… temo… que si…

 **Fate** \- … (…)… no importa…

 **¿?** \- … como que no importa?, va a causar un desastre, y todo por ese rencor que tiene en lo profundo de su corazón…

 **Fate** \- … yo confió en el…, el podrá calmarlo…

 **¿?** \- esto va más allá de confianza, estamos hablando de tener que intervenir si hay peligro…

 **Fate** \- no pasara…, lo se…

 **¿?** \- … porque estas tan segura?

 **Fate** \- porque…, ellos son… uno…

 **¿?** \- … (…)… espero que tengas razón…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… me desperté poco antes de las 6 am…, y por fin pude tomar una buena ducha, en serio, me hacía falta…, me vestí con la ropa que me hizo Rarity, y me prepare para…, bueno…, digamos que anoche en mi sueños le conté a Luna una idea que tuve…, y ella será mi cómplice para que nadie sospeche jeje…, salí a ver el amanecer al mismo lugar al que fui ayer con Luna…, hay vi como Celestia alzo el sol y trajo el día, fue "mágico",… igual me gusto más ver como lo hace Luna jeje…, que Celestia no se entere que pensé eso por favor…,… ahora me dirijo a desayunar con todos en el comedor…, sin embargo…

 **Will** \- (al doblar una esquina choque con alguien…, ambos caímos…) auch…, lo siento, no me fije po donde… (… al ver quien era me sorprendí…),… Octavia Melody?

 **Octavia** \- ay…, eso dolio… (Yo me levanto y le extiendo mi mano mientras sigo disculpándome…), descuida, solo fue un acciden…te (…al verme se impresiono…),… que?,… quien? (Si, ya sé a dónde va esto…)

 **Will** \- por favor, déjame ayudarte (ella ve mi mano…, duda por un momento…, pero al final la toma y la levanto…), de verdad lo siento Octavia, no era mi intención…

 **Octavia** \- … no, descuida…, pero…, como sabes mi nombre? (dice analizándome…)

 **Will** \- eh…, bueno…, se muchas cosas, además conocí a tu amiga Vinyl en Ponyville (le digo esperando que me tenga confianza…)

 **Octavia** \- … conociste a Vinyl? (yo asiento…), ya veo…,… perdona si esto suena un poco grosero de mi parte,… pero me preguntaba…, que eres?, y cómo te llamas? (puedo notar que esta mucho mas calmada…)

 **Will** \- soy un humano, un ser de otro mundo…, mi nombre es Will…, y si te estas preguntando qué hago en el castillo, estoy aquí porque las princesas querían conocerme…

 **Octavia** \- entiendo…, gracias, y no es por ofenderte…, pero ahora que se eso, me siento más calmada…, debo admitir que me asuste un poco al verte…, me disculpo… (Me dice inclinándose en señal de disculpa…)

 **Will** \- no, descuida, te entiendo, todos en Ponyville reaccionaron de manera similar cuando me conocieron jejeje,… pero ahora me llevo bien con todos hay… (Le digo sonriendo…)

 **Octavia** \- jeje, me alegra escuchar eso (dice sonriendo…, bueno, ahora es otro logro para mi jejeje…), espero que mi amiga Vinyl no te haya causado mucho dolor de cabeza…

 **Will** \- je, no para nada…, es cierto que a veces pierde un poco el control, pero así es ella, es lo que la hace especial

 **Octavia** \- tienes toda la razón…, sabes…, me caes bien, si quieres puedes venir a visitarme en los ensayos matutinos a las 8 am, tienes cara de ser alguien que disfruta la música…

 **Will** \- muy cierto, soy de los que saben disfrutar todo tipo de música…, bueno, nos vemos a las 8, después de desayunar, hasta luego (le digo mientras me dirijo al comedor…)

 **Octavia** \- de acuerdo, adiós ( ella también se va… algo sonrojada?,… ignorare eso…)

… me dirijo al comedor, hay me encuentro con las Mane 6, con Spike, las niñas Princesas y Shining…, yo me siento junto a Luna, porque ella me lo pidió…, tuvimos un desayuno muy relajante, una plática sobre…, bueno…, más que todo me seguían haciendo preguntas de mi mundo…, les conté de los diferentes medios de transporte, de los medios de comunicación como mi celular…, Twilight con esos ojos llenos de "chispa" quería que se lo prestara para "examinarlo", yo le dije ¡NO!,… lo siento, pero no iba a permitir que me lo convirtiera en cacharro…, claro que eso la dejo con una cara de "niña cuando no obtiene lo que quiere" durante casi todo el desayuno…, sí, me dio un poco de lastima…, pero en fin,… las princesas insistieron en que les hablara sobre mi vida…, esto me puso incomodo…, y no solo a mí, las chicas, Spike y las niñas también lo estaban, ellos ya conocían mi vida…,… las princesas notaron el silencio de todos, y se veían preocupadas… por mi…, yo no quería dejarlas así…, así que decidí contarles todo de mi vida…,… ya son las casi las 8 am…, las princesas y Shining… me veían muy…, como decirlo…, asombrados, aterrados, tristes, melancólicos, con lastima…, yo permanezco en silencio y pensativo…

 **Cadence** \- … y-yo,… no puedo creer lo que dices…, como es posible que…, tu propio padre… (Ella trataba de encontrar las palabras, pero estaba tan disgustada y triste que no podía…),… Will…, como lo siento… (Me dice bajando la cabeza…)

 **Shining** \- … yo también…, te juzgue mal sin saber nada de ti…, me siento avergonzado… (Dice abrazando a su esposa para calmarla…, puedo notar que está casi igual que ella…)

 **Luna** \- (… ella…, está sollozando…, no…, no quiero verla llorar…,… yo la abrazo para que se calme, esto la tomo por sorpresa…),… Will…, yo…,… lo siento…, lo siento mucho…, debió de ser muy difícil para ti… (Dice abrazándome y…, empezó a llorar…), tu mama…, tu maestro…, tu entrenador…,… no me extraña que quisieras salir de mundo…

 **Will** \- (mientras trato de calmarla…) ya no importa…, nada de eso…, ahora rengo un nuevo hogar aquí en Equestria…, y todos ustedes, son como mi familia… (Le digo viéndola a los ojos… y viéndolos a todos…, todos están sonriendo con alegría…), asique está bien…, yo estoy bien…

 **Princesa Celestia** \- … gracias…, por compartir algo tan privado y doloroso con nosotros (me dice sonriéndome con compasión…),… y es cierto…, ahora este es tu hogar…, tu madre debe estar muy feliz por ti desde donde esta… (Ella se levanta, se pone a mi lado y me abraza igual que antes…, como la aria una, madre o una hermana mayor…, se siente tan… cálido…),… gracias…, por venir a nuestras vidas…

 **Will** \- …no (le digo separándome de ella y viéndolos a todos…),… gracias a ustedes por aceptar a este bicho raro jeje (les digo riendo…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡abrazo grupal! (grito repentinamente…, todos se acercaron a mí y nos dimos un gran abrazo…, claro que a Shining como que le dio pena, pero como es bien sabido, la mujer de uno siempre lo convence de hacer cosas vergonzosas jejeje…)

… al poco rato, los chefs trajeron unos postres…, eran helados para todos…, Pinkie estaba que babeaba por ellos…, íbamos a comenzar a comerlos…, cuando…,… todos los helados empezaron a… ¿¡flotar!?,… si, estaban flotando fueras de sus copas…, se estaban reuniendo en una sola bola de helado justo en el centro de la mesa…, esta bola fue creciendo y creciendo hasta ser gigante…, luego comenzaron a escucharse unas risas que…,… ay no…, ¿¡en serio decidió aparecerse ahora!?,… así es…, justo lo que temía…, todos nos apartamos de la mesa…, la gran bola de helado exploto salpicándonos a todos…, y sobre la mesa, estaba el…, riendo como loco…, es exactamente igual a como lo recordaba…

 **Will** \- ¡DISCORD! (grite enojado…)

 **Discord** \- (este se voltea a verme…) pero miren nada más, los rumores eran ciertos… (Desaparece y aparece frente a mi…, ok, admito que eso me asusto un poco…), que bicho tan raro el que tenemos aquí… (se hizo pequeño, y ahora esta caminado sobre mis hombros y mi cabeza…), sin alas, sin cuernos, sin garras, (con un chasquido desaparece mis Zapatos…), sin cascos, sin pesuñas, sin cola…, ni siquiera yo con todos mis siglos se lo que eres…, a no, espera, si lo sé, Fluttershy ya me lo había contado…, como era…, ah, sí, humano cierto? (me pregunta con esa sonrisa…, yo solo asiento…, el vuelve a su tamaño normal y se para frente a mi…), en serio que eres algo nuevo…, hahahaha, creo que voy a divertirme mucho contigo aquí… (…eso no me hace sentir ni un poco cómodo…)

 **Princesa Celestia** \- (usa su magia para limpiarnos a todos…, luego mira fijamente a Discord…) ¡Discord!,… puedo saber el por qué estás aquí? (le pregunta seriamente…)

 **Discord** \- (él se voltea a verla…) ay Celestia, cómo pudiste organizar una comida con toda la "familia" sin invitarme…, se supone que ya somos amigos…, o me equivoco? (dice dramáticamente y en tono burlón,… típico de el…,ella asiente seriamente con los ojos cerrados…, creo que quería evadir responder directamente…)

 **Will** \- … aun estas como a 3 temporadas de distancia de que eso se real… (Digo entre dientes…, pero me escucho…)

 **Discord** \- que dices tú?, que significa eso de… temporadas? (me dice viéndome directamente con esa sonrisa burlona)

 **Will** \- … nada especial…, y tú dices que yo soy el bicho raro, no te has visto en el espejo últimamente? (… que no crea que me va a intimidar…)

 **Discord** \- no me hace falta (dice tomando sus ojos haciendo que floten frente a el…), así es mucho más fácil observar mi maravillosa forma, la forma de todo un señor del caos (volvió a colocarse los ojos…)

 **Will** \- pues si tu mente esta tan retorcida como tu apariencia…, lamento tener que informarte que no tienes remedio… (Digo negando con la cabeza…, solo estoy divirtiéndome un poco con el jeje…)

 **Discord** \- hahahaha, pero quien quisiera tener remedio para… ESTO (dice dando una vuela, alzando los brazos y dejando salir un montón de confeti y chispas de colores y…, como hace para que también se escuchen aplausos?,… buen, en fin…, nos ensucio a todos…, otra vez…), gracias, gracias, son muy amables…

 **Fluttershy** \- Discord… (Dice seriamente…, él se voltea a verla…), por favor compórtate, nuestro nuevo amigo se puede sentir incomodo con todo esto…, te pido que controles un poco tus bromas…

 **Rainbow** \- si, bájale a tus tonterías o te voy a… (Le hice señas a Applejack para que le tapara la boca, por suerte me entendió y lo hizo…, lo último que necesito es que nos traicione antes de tiempo…)

 **Twilight** \- ajem…, lo que mi amiga Rainbow trata de decir, es que sería mejor que te calmaras un poco…, además, no hay nada que puedas hacer para sorprenderlo, después de todo, él te conoce y sabe de lo que eres capaz…, verdad? (me pregunta insegura…, yo asiento…), hay lo tienes…

 **Discord** \- dices que me conoce?,… bueno, Fluttershy ya me había dicho que el "sabia muchas cosas" o algo así (ahora se voltea a verme…, otra vez…), ummm…, donde estuve los últimos 1000 años? (me pregunta de repente…, "convertido en piedra" le respondo…), como logre escapar? ("cuando sentiste la discordia de las niñas discutiendo frente a tu estatua"), como me derrotaron? ("usando los elementos de la armonía"), quien me ayudo a reformarme? ("Fluttershy") cual es mi comida favorita? ("los dulces, especialmente el algodón de azúcar y la leche con chocolate"), cual es mi pasatiempo favorito? ("ser caótico"), que suelo hacer los martes? ("tomar él te con Fluttershy"), porque me duele la cara? ("te aseguro que no es por ser guapo"),… (Se acercó a mi oído y me susurro…), de quien…, estoy…,… (… yo le susurre… "de…"…),… wow, en serio que sabes demasiado, no esperaba eso…,… pero…, aún tengo una última pregunta para ti… (Me dice viéndome con cara de confiado…), hahaha, no creo que puedas responder esto, nadie más lo sabe jeje…, si yo digo… Screwball…, te suena de algo? (me dice confiado…, debo admitir que estoy un poco sorprendido, no esperaba que ella realmente estuviera aquí…, aunque…, si consideramos que Lyra también esta…, es posible que muchos otros también…,… pero en fin, yo le hago seña de que se acerque a mi…, y le susurro mi respuesta…, "es tu hija…",… el pobre loco se quedó pálido con mi respuesta…) que?, cómo?, cuando?, como es qué?, tu quién?, de dónde? ( le tape la boca y lo calme, estaba muy alterado…)

 **Will** \- … solo digamos que…, se muchas cosas jeje (le digo viéndolo sonriente, mientras que este no quitaba esa cara de bobo al que tomaron por sorpresa…)

 **Discord** \- tu… (Traga saliva de los nervios…) quién eres?

 **Will** \- … yo?,… yo soy… el humano de Equestria… (Le digo viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa confiada…)

 **Discord** \- … jeje…, jejeje…, hahahaha (poco a poco cambiaba esa cara de bobo por una risa de diversión…), ¡hahahaha!,… ya veo…, conque un humano eh?,… interesante…, en definitiva voy a divertirme contigo… (Dice viéndome de manera retadora…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡ah, mira lo que has hecho, has arruinado mi precioso conjunto! (Desde hace rato está revisando su ropa por todos lados…)

 **Applejack** \- creo que en este momento tenemos cosas más importantes que atender que una ropa sucia (dice viendo seriamente a Discord…)

 **Rarity** \- ha, no es cualquier ropa querida, pero… bueno…, solo por esta ocasión estaré de acuerdo con eso…, no busques problemas Discord, y que ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Will…

 **Discord** \- yo?, si solamente quiero jugar con él, es todo… (Dice apareciendo una aureola sobre su cabeza…)

 **Rainbow** \- si, seguro… (Dice en tono sarcástico y volteando los ojos…)

 **Discord** \- ay, pero que desconfiadas son…,… como sea, ya tengo que irme, tengo cositas que hacer por allí y por allá…, hasta luego Fluttershy (dice agitando su garra despidiéndose de ella…)

 **Fluttershy** \- hasta luego, y por favor, pórtate bien (dice en tono cariñoso…)

 **Discord** \- hahaha, como siempre…, adiosito… (Y desapareció…, y junto con él, toda la basura y el desastre que causo…)

 **Will** \- … bueno, al menos ahora podremos…, un momento… ¿¡y mis zapatos!? (El reapareció, chasqueo los dedos, mis zapatos volvieron a mis pies y los helados regresaron también, luego dijo "upsi" guiñando un ojo y volvió a irse…), payaso… (Dije arto…)

 **Discord-** (reapareció otra vez…) tú lo serás…

 **Princesa Celestia** \- ¡Discord! (ella respira profundo y trata de calmarse…) vasta…

 **Discord-** buuu… (Dice cansado…), bien…, como quieras…, algún día voy a lograr que seas más divertida Celestia…, de alguna forma… (Eso ultimo lo dijo con los ojos entrecerrados…, eso no me gusto…), TADA (dice cambiando su aptitud a alegre, y desaparece…)

 **Pinkie** \- oye Will (yo volteo a verla…), nunca cambiara cierto? (me pregunta sonriendo…,"no, nunca lo hará" le respondo…, espera…,… ¿¡acabo de revelar el futuro!?, esto es malo…, no, aguarda…, todos se lo tomaron solo como un comentario…, menos mal…)

…todos nos sentamos a comer los helados y a conversar otro rato…,… luego de que termináramos con nuestro "rato de convivencia", y después de tener que soportar al "señor del caos",… le pregunta a Luna si podía llevarme al lugar donde los músicos practicaban…, luego de explicarle el por qué, ella accedió…, ella se retiró, ahora estoy en el lugar de los músicos…, sip, se asustaron al verme, pero Octavia los calmo diciéndoles que ella me había invitado…,… debo decir que la música de cada uno fue hermosa…, especialmente la de Octavia…, que si no me equivoco, ya había escuchado esa hermosa melodía antes…,… ¡ah, sí, ya recuerdo!, " **in for the kill** ", se llamaba…, al menos la parte suya, ya que la otra parte es de Vinyl…

 **Octavia** \- y?, que tal estuvo? (me pregunta sosteniendo su chelo…)

 **Will** \- muy relajante…, este tipo de música siempre me ha traído paz…

 **Octavia** \- jeje, es bueno conocer a alguien que realmente sepa apreciar lo que la música clásica tiene para ofrecer…,… y dime…, conoces alguna música artística de tu mundo?

 **Will** \- pues…, si conozco algunas cosas…

 **Octavia** \- … te importaría mostrarme?

 **Will** \- … bueno… (…honestamente, no estoy seguro…), no se…, es más una música con teatro incluido…

 **Octavia** \- (se vio muy interesada…) en serio?, por favor muéstrame, no te hagas de rogar…

 **Will** \- … de acuerdo…, primero te explicare como es…

… use mi teléfono para mostrarle…, tuve que explicarle brevemente lo que era mi celular, pero se veía más interesada en lo que escucho que en el aparato en si…,… y luego de eso, ella convenció a los demás músicos de que la ayudaran con lo que tenía planeado…,… honestamente, esto sería algo vergonzoso para mi…, porque…, nunca espere volver a cantar en público…, y menos en un dueto…,… ya estamos sobre el escenario, los demás están listos…

 **Octavia** \- listo? (me pregunta sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- eh…, no (le digo de manera seca…)

 **Octavia** \- descuida, lo aremos bien jeje (ella me da su mano en señal de confianza…)

 **Will** \- … está bien (yo la tomo…), YOLO

 **Octavia** \- que cosa? (me pregunta confundida…)

 **Will** \- nada, solo… sigamos jeje (ella no le dio mucha importancia a lo anterior…, y…, comenzamos…

… **los pasos que realizamos, y la forma en la que nos compenetrábamos en los movimientos, lo dejare a imaginación de cada quien…, y la música fue: The Phantom of the Opera lyrics**

 **… solo imaginen voces más jóvenes…, un chico y una chica de 20 años.**

… henos terminado, tanto Octavia como yo estamos tomando aire, especialmente ella, tiene una voz hermosa, pero debe de ser muy cansado llegar a esos tonos tan altos…, los demás músicos quedaron impresionados con nuestro "teatro"

 **Octavia** \- wow…, nunca había escuchado, y mucho menos actuado una canción tan hermosa…, tu mundo realmente tiene música muy hermosa… (Dice sonriendo mientras descansa…)

 **Will** \- … si…, supongo que aún hay cosas rescatables de mi mundo… (… espera…, ahora que lo pienso, ella podría ayudarme con lo que tengo planeado…), oye Octavia (ella me presta atencion… "si, dime" me responde…), veras…, tengo pensado…, darles un regalo a mis amigas…, algo para que sepan lo mucho que aprecio lo que han hecho por mi…, pero no puedo salir del castillo solo…, me aterra pensar que los ponys de Canterlot armaran una revuelta al verme…, por eso… (Ella me interrumpe…)

 **Octavia** \- me gustaría acompañarte… ("e-enserio?" le pregunto), por supuesto, es muy dulce y noble lo que haces, para mi será un placer ayudarte, al estar en mi compañía, no huirán de ti…, quizá solo se asusten un poco jeje (me dice riendo…)

 **Will** \- gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho…

 **Octavia** \- jeje, no hay de que…, veamos… (Dice viendo su reloj…) son las 10 am, si salimos ahora, creo que podríamos volver para el almuerzo…

 **Will** \- si, es buena idea…, pero antes debo avisar que saldré…, no quisiera preocuparlos a todos…

 **Octavia** \- muy bien…, te esperare en la entrada del castillo (se pone de pie…, digo de casco…, se levanta y ya…), hay nos vemos, hasta luego (me dice caminando

 **Will** \- de acuerdo, nos vemos en unos minutos… (Nos despedimos, y yo me dirigi hacia los dormitorios…)

… no me hiso falta llegar hasta allá…, a medio camino me tope casualmente con quien quería…, era la princesa Luna, y tras explicarle lo que aria, ella me dijo que le informaría a los demás de mi ausencia, pero claro, no les diría el por qué jeje…, así que ahora me dirigi hacia la entrada del castillo para encontrarme con Octavia…, ahora me encuentro con ella…, las puertas se abren…, y salimos…

… llevamos caminando como 20 minutos por las calles de Canterlot…, obvio que todos los "reinados" ponys de este lugar me ven con cara de "y este fenómeno?, de que circo salió?",… procuro ignorar esas miradas sobre mi…, gracias a que Octavia estaba conmigo, pude al menos pasar sin ser "sospechoso"

… el primer lugar al que le pedí que me llevara, fue a una tienda de objetos de fiesta…, está de más decir que los que estaban adentro se asustaron, y el encargado también…, pero como vio que yo solo observaba lo que tenía, al rato todos se calmaron…, le compre a Pinkie un paquete de confeti, de serpentinas y globos, y también un disfraz de maestro de ceremonia, el cual consistía en una capa roja, un sombrero de copa negro y unos guantes blancos…, jejeje, simplemente pensé que se divertiría mucho con esto, creo que conozco lo suficiente a las chicas para saber que les gustara a cada una…,

… luego de pagar, nos dirigimos a una tienda de deportes…, y ocurrió lo mismo…, creo que todos se asustaran a en cada tienda a la que vallamos…, pero bueno, para Rainbow, muñequeras de entrenamiento, de esas que tienen peso, y también un traje de tela especial para vuelo…, creo que esto le será útil tanto para sus prácticas de vuelo, como para sus prácticas de combate…

… el siguiente lugar fue una tienda de mascotas…, misma historia…, a lo importante, compre para Fluttershy, juguetes para cada uno de sus animalitos, o… al menos los que recuerdo…, que?, se muchas cosas, pero no puedo recordar cada detalle…

… ahora estamos en una tienda de herramientas de calidad…, pueden adivinar que paso?,… en fin, compre una caja de herramientas para Applejack, para reemplazar las viejas y oxidadas de que tina en su granja…, y…, de camino nos topamos de casualidad con una tienda de sombreros…, asique dije, "porque no?, el que ella tiene esta algo… maltratado…"

… seguro estarán pensando, de donde saque dinero para comprar todo esto?,…, la respuesta es, mis ahorros de la tierra…, me traje varias joyas conmigo, de hecho, media bolsa… pero descuiden, aún tengo mucho dinero en la granja…, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellas, para agradecerles por… su amistad…, jejeje, aun ahora me parece increíble que todo esto esté pasando, quiero decir…, ¡estoy aquí, en Equestria, soy amigo de las Mane 6, amigo de las princesas, estoy paseando por Canterlot, con una de mis ponys de fondo favoritas acompañándome!,… madre…, espero que estés viéndome desde el Cielo…, quiero que sepas que… soy feliz…,… hahaha… ¿y porque estoy pensando esto como si alguien estuviera viendo?,… enserio que debería quitarme esa maña…, o tal vez no…, bla-bla-bla en fin…, wow, ha pasado un tiempo desde que dije eso…

 **Will** \- (estamos sentados sobre una banca descansando…), gracias por acompañarme Octavia, de no haber sido por ti, todos me hubieran considerado un monstruo…

 **Octavia** \- descuida, a mí también me hacía falta salir a descansar…, además, pasar el tiempo contigo ha sido interesante… (Me dice de buen humor…)

 **Will** \- interesante?, cómo?

 **Octavia** \- tu, eres muy interesante…, quieres mostrar gratitud a aquellos que te han apoyado…, también te esfuerzas en nunca dejar una deuda sin pagar…, a pesar de que muchos te traten con tanta diferencia…, no hay duda, tienes un buen corazón (me dice sonriendo…, todo eso hiso que me sonrojara…)

 **Will** \- … y-yo, bueno…, jeje…, ay Dios (ok, se me lengua la traba, estoy sonrojado, y no sé cómo reaccionar…)

 **Octavia** \- jejeje, que tierno, hasta eres de los que se ponen nerviosos… (Yo sigo sin reaccionar…, ella se levanta…), bien…, el último lugar al que me dijiste que querías ir es una joyería, cierto?

 **Will** \- eh?,… ah, sí (también me levanto, ya volví a la normalidad…)

 **Octavia** \- bien, pues vamos (ella comienza caminar, "bien, yo te sigo" le digo, y la sigo…)

… caminamos hasta llegar a una joyería, entramos y, el mismo cuento…, me dispuse a hablar con la pony que atendía…

 **Will** \- … disculpe (ella estaba temblando y escondida detrás del mostrador…, que por cierto era de vidrio…, por lo que podía verla fácilmente…, pobrecita…), ammm…

 **Octavia** \- descuide, es amigo mío, le aseguro que no lastimara a nadie (Octavia pone su mano izquierda sobre mi hombro izquierdo, pasando tras mi cuello…) lo ve, es inofensivo… (Le dice sonriendo…)

 **Vendedora** \- … de verdad? (ella se levanta lentamente hasta ponerse de pie…, digo casco…),… yo…, lo lamento mucho, me disculpo por mi vergonzoso comportamiento… (Dice apenada, mientras Octavia retiraba su mano…)

 **Will** \- descuide, todos reaccionan así al verme jeje (le digo sonriendo, pero la verdad en el fondo estoy llorando…)

 **Vendedora** \- … y dígame, que se le ofrece joven… (No sabe cómo completar la frase conmigo…)

 **Will** \- …humano

 **Vendedora** \- … joven humanos…

 **Will** \- pues…, estoy buscando alguna joya valiosa y rara…, pero que sea fácil de usar…, un anillo tal vez? (le pregunto…, ella queda pensativa…, pero veo que reacciona…)

 **Vendedora** \- … creo que…, permítame un momento… (Ella se retira…, no tardo ni 30 segundos cuando volvió),… esto podría ser lo que buscas… (Ella tenía una cajita negra en sus manos, la abrió y… adentro avía un anillo de oro… con una piedra ópalo con forma ovalada…), el ópalo de este anillo es mágico…

 **Will** \- en serio?, que es lo que hace? (pregunto interesado…)

 **Vendedora** \- el ópalo es conocido la joya blanca que brilla en todos los colores…, este ópalo puede cambiar de color, dependiendo de lo que este sintiendo aquel que lo usa…

 **Octavia** \- de verdad?, wow, nunca había visto algo así… (Ambos estábamos impresionados…)

 **Vendedora** \- adelante señor… humano, pruébeselo (ella lo saco del estuche, lo tome y me lo coloque en el dedo anular de mi mano derecha…)

 **Will** \- (quede impresionado…, de hecho, eso era justo lo que el anillo reflejaba, ya que cambio de color al colocármelo…, me tranquilice para ya no estar asombrado y…, volvió a ser blanco…) ya entiendo…, cuando esta blanco, es cuando el que lo usa está en su estado natural, sin emociones fuertes…, ya que el blanco realmente no es un color, el blanco representa la usencia de color…

 **Vendedora** \- correcto, de ese mismo modo, por lo que se, si esta triste, se pondrá azul, si está enojado, se pondrá rojo, si siente envidia, se pondrá verde…, pero no estoy segura de cuantos colores puede tomar, eso tendrá que averiguarlo su dueño…

 **Octavia** \- ya entiendo…, pero…, y si toma el color negro? (… esa pregunta nos dejó sin respuesta a la vendedora y a mi…,… por unos segundos…, hubo silencio…)

 **Vendedora** \- … ammm…, yo…, no lo sé…

 **Will** \- … yo…, solo puedo imaginarme que…, ya que el negro representa la conjunción de todos los colores…, significaría que…, el que lo use…,… o de alguna forma está sintiendo todas las emociones al mismo tiempo…, o…, el ópalo no puede identificar con seguridad que es lo que siente aquel que lo usa…, ya que tiene un caos interno muy grande…

 **Vendedora** \- … esa…, podría ser una buena explicación…

 **Octavia** \- ummm…,… bueno, en fin…, que dices Will, es lo que buscas?

 **Will** \- … si…, creo que a Rarity realmente le gustara esto… (Digo quitándomelo y…, viéndolo fijamente…)… me lo llevo (debo decir que ese anillo fue como un ojo de la cara, quien diría que ese pequeño objeto, costaría más que cualquier otra cosa que haya comprado…)

… nos despedimos de la vendedora, pero antes de salir, ella…, digamos que hizo un comentario algo incómodo…, "es para otra yegua?, yo creía que sería para tu novia" decía señalando a Octavia…, ambos nos sonrojamos por eso, y le aclaramos que solo somos amigos, de hecho, Octavia ya se lo había dicho antes…, su única respuesta fue poner una cara de incrédula y decir "sí, claro…" mientras reía…, Octavia y yo decidimos ignorar eso y salimos de una vez…, enserio que aún estamos con la cara como tomates…

 **Octavia** \- … eso fue…, incomodo… (Dice sonrojada…)

 **Will** \- … EEYUP… (Me estoy calmando…)

 **Octavia** \- … bueno…, creo que deberíamos apresurarnos, ya son las 12 pm y aún tenemos que ir a otro sitio, no? (me pregunta ya más calmada…)

 **Will** \- en realidad no, ya podemos volver al castillo (le respondo…)

 **Octavia** \- en serio?,… pero, creí que faltaba una de tus amigas? (me pregunta confundida…)

 **Will** \- no, la verdad, tengo otro tipo de regalo para ella…, jejeje, estoy seguro de que le gustara más que cualquier otra cosa que yo pudiera ofrecerle…

 **Octavia** \- ya veo…, muy bien, regresemos entonces… (Ahora nos dirigimos al castillo…)

… la verdad es que se me hizo algo complicado cargar con todas esas bolsas hasta el castillo, no por el peso, sino por el hecho de que son muchas cosas…, en más de una ocasión, Octavia se ofreció a ayudarme…, al principio me negué…, pero después de verme con esa mirada seria de "no creas que porque soy hembra voy a dejar que el varón cargue con todo",… tuve que ceder…

… los guardias nos dejaron pasar y entramos…, el problema, es que de camino a mi habitación…, Octavia choco con alguien, y cayó al piso con todo lo que cargaba…,… es que acaso los choques son algo frecuente en este mundo?

 **Octavia** \- auch…, 2 veces en un día?,… ¡ay, Will, lo siento, se me cayeron tus cosas! (dice preocupada, se levanta rápido y comienza a recoger…)

 **Will** \- no, descuida, solo fue un accidente… (Por suerte solo le di las cosas menos frágiles…), espera… (Veo con quien se chocó en el piso…),… Hearthwill?

 **Hearthwill** \- pues si…, se puede saber que está pasando? (ella no estaba usando su casco…,yo le extiendo la mano…, esta no quiere tomarla pero al final cede y la levanto…), y quien es esta torpe…

 **Octavia** \- disculpa? (dice indignada…)

 **Will-** Hearthwill, no hace falta que te pongas así, solo fue un accidente…

 **Octavia** \- la conoces? (pregunta mientras sigue recogiendo…, yo asiento)

 **Hearthwill** \- la pregunta es, tú la conoces? (me dice a mi…, yo asiento…, ella ve a Octavia… con mirada seria…), he escuchado sobre ti, eres de la que todos los guardias hablan, la que toca ese gran violín cierto?…, a todos los tienes embobados sabias?

 **Octavia** \- se llama chelo, y no sé de qué hablas…, no he convivido con ningún guardia en todo el tiempo que he estado en el castillo (le dice terminando de recoger, y viéndola fijamente…)

 **Hearthwill** \- no hace falta, en más de una ocasión se han colado para verte tocar,… y con ese busto de vaca, no me extraña que babeen cuando piensan en ti… (… ok, esto se puso feo…, ambas se están mirando fijamente… creo que puedo ver rallos saliendo de sus ojos y chocando al más puro estilo anime… oh, oh…)

 **Octavia** \- pero que grosera eres, como que de vaca, no tengo la culpa de eso, estas siendo muy hostil conmigo solo por un accidente (dice elevando un poco su tono…)

 **Hearthwill** \- que puedo decir, es que no me gustan las presumidas como tu (dice poniéndose más a la defensiva…)

 **Octavia** \- presumida?, al menos no me pongo histérica por tonterías como otra… (Dice firmemente…)

 **Hearthwill** \- ¿¡qué dijiste!? (Dice furiosa…)

 **Octavia** \- ¡lo que oíste! (también se enojó…)

…Sip, esto parece sacado de un anime…, Pero he podido notar que…, Hearthwill se la pasa viéndole el… busto a Octavia…,… ah, ya entiendo, es el típico caso de la chica con busto no tan grande que se enfada por tontas razones con la que tiene más pecho…, para dejarlo más claro…, creo que Octavia las tiene del tamaño de Fluttershy, osea grandes…, mientras que Hearthwill…, diría que del tamaño de Applejack…, ni mucho ni poco…, creo que ya descubrí el motivo principal de su enojo…

 **Will** \- chicas vasta, no hay razón para pelear… (Ambas me miran…, luego se vuelven a mirar y…, se dan la espalda…),… que problema…, pero en fin, ya nos veremos luego Hearthwill, tengo que encargarme de unas cosas…, vamos Octavia… (Nos pusimos en marcha, pero…)

 **Hearthwill** \- oye Will espera (ahora nos está siguiendo…), a donde van exactamente…

 **Will** \- Octavia me está ayudando a llevar estas cosas a mi habitación…, son regalos de agradecimiento para las chicas…

 **Hearthwill** \- conque si eh?,… y yo que creía que también te había seducido a ti… (Dice en tono burlón…)

 **Octavia** \- (se detiene en seco y voltea a verla enojada…), ¡seducido?, se puede saber qué clase de yegua crees que soy?, solo lo acompañe para ayudarlo, grosera mal educada! (se voltea y seguimos caminando…)

 **Hearthwill** \- … que sensible… (Dice con los ojos como platos…, aun nos está siguiendo…, utiliza su magia y levita todas las bolsas, hasta las que cargo yo…), yo puedo llevar todo esto fácilmente, tu puedes irte a jugar con tu violincito (moviendo la mano como si estuviera echándola…)

 **Octavia** \- ¡se llama…! (toma aire y se calma…),… se llama chelo,… y no necesitamos que nos acompañes (seguimos caminando…)

 **Hearthwill** \- tú no me das órdenes…, hago esto porque quiero y ya (dice con cara medio enojada, mientras cargaba todo con su magia y caminábamos…)

 **Octavia** -… como quieras,… ya me da igual… (Dice más calmada…, espero que esto no empeore…)

… llegamos a mi habitación, al entrar le pedí a Hearthwill que dejara todo sobre la cama, yo me ocuparía del resto después…, luego de eso salimos…, le agradecí a Octavia una vez más por todo…, esta sonrió y me dijo que no había problema, pero al ver a Hearthwill, cambio esa sonrisa por un gesto de voltear la cara y cerrar los ojos, típico de las chicas…, luego se despidió… de mí, y se retiró…

 **Hearthwill** \- … ha, y dice que yo soy la mal educada?, ni siquiera me dijo adiós (dice cruzando los brazos y refunfuñando…)

 **Will** \- pues…, es que le causaste una mala impresión, no hacía falta que empezaras por la ofensiva…

 **Hearthwill** \- vah, solo quiere estar rodeada de "refinados", típico de las de su clase (dice medio enojada…)

 **Will** \- …créeme…, ella no es así, mírame, crees que yo tengo algo de "refinado"?

 **Hearthwill** \- (ella me ve…)… por cierto…, porque andabas con ella? (…puedo notar un poco de regaño en eso…)

 **Will** \- pues, como ya te dijo, necesitaba ayuda de alguien para orientarme en la ciudad…, además de evitar que los ponys se espantaran… demasiado…

 **Hearthwill** \- … y…, porque no me lo pediste a mí? (… es idea mía, o esta algo…)

 **Will** \- porque…, eres una guardia…, no puedes salir cuando están en servicio…, o me equivoco? (… Esta se voltea y cierra los ojos para evitar responderme…, sip, estoy seguro…, esta celosa, en cierto modo…),… pero…, necesito que alguien me ayude a llevar todo eso al comedor después de almorzar…, así que…, si tu pudieras? (espero que con esto se anime…)

 **Hearthwill** \- … y si no quiero? (me dice con cara seria…)

 **Will** \- bueno, pues ni modo, tendre que buscar a alguien más que… (Digo mientras camino, pero…)

 **Hearthwill** \- ¡espera tonto!,… lo hare, te ayudare con eso…, más vale que seas agradecido… (Me dice con una sonrisa orgullosa…, jejeje, funciono…),… y dime, que es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?

 **Will** \- pues veras…, esto es lo que tengo en mente… (Yo me acerco a su oreja y comienzo a explicarle todo…)

… ya está todo planeado…, y en este momento me dirijo al comedor, no es broma, tengo hambre, y el sol haya afuera me dejo seco…, al entrar, solo veo a Celestia y a Luna, ambas sentadas en sus asientos…

 **Will** \- buenas tardes…, perdón por la demora, la salida tomo un poco más de lo que creí…

 **Princesa Celestia** \- no hay cuidado…, pero me pregunto dónde estarán las demás?, los chefs están a punto de salir de la cocina…

 **Luna** \- esperémoslos…, creo que estarán paseando por los alrededores, después de todo, no visitan el castillo muy seguido (me dice mientras me hace señas para sentarme junto a ella…)

 **Will** \- si, puede que sea verdad (yo me siento junto a Luna…), espero que les guste lo que conseguí para ellas (digo sonriendo…)

 **Luna** \- te has esforzado mucho por ellas, te aseguro que les encantara… (Me dice sonriéndome…)

 **Princesa Celestia** \- … de que están hablando? (nos pregunta curiosa…)

 **Will** \- (Luna y yo nos reímos…)… bueno, digamos que les tengo un "postre" preparado a las chicas… (Celestia se veía confundida, pero decidió solo seguir el juego…)

…Shining y Cadence llegaron en cuestión de segundos, y tomaron asiento… las chicas finalmente entraron, junto con las niñas y Spike…,… tuvimos un almuerzo muy agradable, se ya podrán imaginar los distintos platillos que sirvieron…, y la forma en la que cada pony come…,… el almuerzo termino…, los chefs recogieron los platos y la mesa quedo limpia…, y yo…

 **Will** \- (me pongo de pie y…, solo espero que ya esté detrás de la puerta…)… chicas escuchen (todas me ponen atencion…), quiero darles algo a cada una de ustedes…, considérenlo…, una muestra de agradecimiento… y de afecto de mi parte… (Todas me veían confundidas…,… y justo como espere, Hearthwill entro al comedor cargando con su magia todas las bolsas con regalos…)

 **Rainbow** \- … ¡hey, que no es esta la buscapleitos! (dice al verla entrar…)

 **Hearthwill** \- cierra el hocico, no estoy de humor para pelear ahora…, pelos teñidos (dice acercándose a la mesa…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡mi cabello es natural, grandísima…! (yo las detengo entes de que pase a mayores…,… cre que funciono, aunque ambas se están frunciendo el ceño…)

 **Hearthwill** \- … como sea, aquí tienen señoritas, y más vale que sean agradecidas…, no hago esto de cargar bolsas por cualquiera… (Dice con una sonrisa orgullosa…)

… ella las coloca sobre la mesa…, y yo comienzo a entregarle a cada una su respectivo regalo…,… todas estaban sorprendidas y encantadas con esto, algunas me decían cosas como "Will…, no tendrías que haberte molestado" o "¡gracias, gracias, gracias!", ya se podrán imaginar que dijo cada una jejeje…, cuando llegue a Twilight…

 **Will** \- Twilight…, me pase mucho pensando en que regalo te gustaría,… y no, no quiero que me digas algo como que un libro hubiera bastado (le digo con cara sarcástica, ella solo sonríe apenada…, parece que le leí la mente…),… así que…, para ti tengo algo diferente al resto…, lo que voy a darte, es algo que te gustara mucho…, conocimiento…, quiero que elijas un día que tu prefieras…, y pasaremos todo el día, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer en la biblioteca, y te enseñare tanto de mi mundo como me sea posible…, y tambien responderé todas tus preguntas…, con excepción de tu sabes que…, que me dices? (… es una broma?, pregunte eso en serio?, si vieran la sonrisota y los ojotes de emoción que tiene en este momento, empezó a dar saltitos y decir "¡si, si, si, si, si!",… Shining y Cadence tuvieron que calmarla jejeje…)

 **Rarity** \- ay tesoro, esta joya mágica es preciosa, me encanta…, es una de las cosas más lindas que alguien me haya dado…, y yo…, bueno… (Puedo notar el rubor en sus mejillas…, ella se acerca a mí, y me da un beso en la mejilla…),… una pequeña muestra de afecto jejeje…

 **Will** \- eh…, bueno…, jeje…, yo…, gracias, supongo… (Ella sonríe y se va observando el anillo en su dedo…, las chicas están halando entre ellas sobre lo que les traje…, creo que Spike me está viendo con algo de enojo…, yo me agacho para hablarle al oído…) Spike…, mira, no mentiré, Rarity es muy linda, pero…, realmente no siento lo que tú crees por ella…

 **Spike** \- (… veo que cambia su expresión a una más tranquila…),… en serio? (yo asiento… "es más…, yo te apoyo" le digo guiñándole un ojo, y no es broma, yo siempre he sido partidario del shipping de Spike x Rarity…), de verdad?,… gracias amigo… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- (al levantarme, Hearthwill estaba al lado mío viéndome con ojos acusadores…), eh…, que sucede…, me estas poniendo nervioso con esa mirada…

 **Hearthwill-** solo quería decirte que te felicito, ya conquistaste a otra (dice con un tono algo… molesto?)

 **Will** \- yo no hago esas cosas…, además, todas ellas y yo solo somos amigos…

 **Hearthwill-** … aja… (Se voltea…)

 **Will-** oye…, solo quiero ser agradecido con aquellos que me han dado un hogar…, una familia…

 **Hearthwill** \- … entiendo… (Se voltea a verme…), es cierto, es importante ser agradecido…,… jejeje, hahahaha (ella ríe y luego me golpea en el brazo…)

 **Will** \- auch…, y eso porque fue (le pregunto sobándome el brazo…)

 **Hearthwill** \- jejeje…, nada…, solo una muestra de afecto de mi parte (me dice sonriendo…),… en fin, debo seguir con mis deberes…, nos vemos… (Se despide mientras camina y sale del comedor…, jejeje…, en serio que es toda una… Tsundere…, verdad?)

… las chicas me agradecieron de nuevo por todo esto…, con un abrazo grupal, y si, la idea fue de Pinkie, obvio…, nos retiramos del comedor y yo me dirigi a mi habitación…, me recosté unos minutos sobre esa cómoda cama…, y sentí que algo se me subió encima…, parece que Esmeralda se la ha pasado jugando todo el día con Angel en los jardines del palacio…, cerré mis ojos unos instantes y…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡WILL! (me despierto de golpe, valla susto que me dio con ese grito, hasta Esmeralda salto y casi llego al techo, por suerte callo sobre la cama…, al ver al lado de la cama, vea a Pinkie, a AB, SB y SL…) despierta dormilón, tienes que venir con nosotras, rápido…

 **Will** \- que?, pero a dónde?

 **AB** \- lo sabrás cuando llegues

 **SB** \- sí, rápido, hay que aprovechar el día

 **SL** \- vamos, levántate

 **Will** \- está bien, está bien, calma…, ya voy… (Ellas salen para esperarme fuera…) me pregunto que estarán tramando ahora…, bueno…, no pierdo nada con ir verdad? (pregunto viendo a Esmeralda subiéndose sobre mi hombro…), me acompañaras? (esta sonríe y asiente…), jeje, bien, pues vamos (salgo, y me topo con esas 4 ruidosas…)

 **Pinkie** \- vamos tortuga, atrápanos si puedes (tras decir eso empiezan a correr…)

 **Will** \- y ahora quieren jugar a esto?,… jeje, muy bien, juguemos… (Les día algo de ventaja…, y finalmente, empiezo a correr tras ellas…)

… no fue difícil localizarlas, pero siempre que estaba a punto de atraparlas me detenía y me escondía…, de esa forma podía ver a donde me querían llevar…, hasta que llegamos a la entrada de…, que no es este…, el sitio donde Twilight celebró su cumpleaños aquella vez que Rarity vino a Canterlot y "supuestamente" le hizo un traje de cumpleaños?,… sí, estoy seguro de que es el lugar, incluso puedo ver el jardín desde aquí…,… ya abro la puerta y entro…, todo está oscuro…

 **Pinkie** y **las CMC** \- … ¡SORPRESA! (gritaron encendiendo las luces…), ¡bienvenido a tu fiesta sorpresa improvisada en Canterlot! (… esto no me lo esperaba…, hay globos, serpentinas y otras decoraciones fiesteras, mesas con bocadillos, y en fin, todo lo que tendría una fiesta organizada por Pinkie Pie…, adentro están las Mane 6, las niñas, Spike, Shining Armor, Cadence, las princesas, los músicos, y entre ellos Octavia, tambien esta Hearthwill,… incluso Discord está aquí…), y bien, dime, dime, que te parece?, te sorprendió? (me pregunta dando brinquitos…)

 **Will** \- ammm…, pues…, la verdad…, no me esperaba esto…

 **Pinkie** \- dah, claro tontito, si te lo hubieras esperado no hubiera sido sorpresa jijiji…

 **Applejack** \- veo que estas confundido (dice acercándose a nosotros…), déjame que te lo explique…, cuando la princesa Luna nos avisó que saldrías, a Pinkie se le prendió el foco…, no es difícil imaginar el resto de la historia jejeje…

 **Will** \- jeje, ya veo…, debo admitir que esta vez sí me sorprendiste Pinkie (le digo riendo…, esta sonríe de emoción…, yo le acaricio la cabeza y esta mueve la cola y pone esa cara de gusto…)

 **CMC** \- ¡hey, nosotras tambien ayudamos! (dicen viéndome fijamente…)

 **Will** \- si, si, de acuerdo (les digo y las acaricio a cada una, y ellas reaccionan igual…, luego me levanto y veo a Pinkie…),… Pinkie…, gracias… (Este solo sonríe…),… y…, gracias a todos… (Todos me ven…), desde que llegue a Equestria me he divertido como nunca…, y claro, tambien he tenido que enfrentar uno que otro peligro…, pero gracias a todos ustedes,… por hacerme sentir… que formo parte de su mundo… (Les digo con los ojos algo… mojados…,… escucho aplausos…, es Celestia, que con una gran sonrisa es aplaudiendo…, Luna la sigue…, luego Cadence y Shining…, luego las chicas, las niñas y Spike, y finalmente el resto…, excepto por Discord, que está flotando, comiéndose un dulce, ignorándome totalmente…, jeje creo que estara pensando algo como "que dramático")

 **Rarity-** cautivador…, simplemente cautivador…, eres como todo un poeta… (Dice con su tono dramático…)

 **Rainbow** \- si, si, que gran discurso…, mejor saltemos la parte melosa por favor… (… solo quiere ocultar que esta algo sonrojada…)

 **Fluttershy-** ummm…, pues yo…, creo que es muy lindo que nos veas como familia… (Dice sonriente…)

 **Twilight-** solo quiero que sepas, que no importa lo que haya sido en tu mundo…, ahora perteneces aquí, y nosotras estaremos para apoyarte (dice dándome la mano…, todas asienten…)

 **Will** \- gracias Twilight…, y a todas… (Yo le doy la mano…, ella se me acerca y me susurra "por cierto, tan pronto como volvamos del Imperio de Cristal tomare mi regalo si no te importa" me dice con una sonrisa de emoción…) jeje, seguro…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡hey, basta de dramatismo, sigamos con la fiesta! (dice animada, y no tardo en empezar a comer como si n hubiera un mañana…)

… no es difícil saber que suele haber o pasar en una fiesta organizada por Pinkie Pie, pero si contares esto…, estaba pasándola bien hablando con Luna, cuando, veo una escena que parece de anime de acción…, Hearthwill vs Octavia y Rainbow, pues si, estaban discutiendo, tuve que hacer de mediador…, y tras varios insultos, logre que se calmaran…, pero tomare tiempo que esas yeguas se lleven bien…, otro dato interesante, es que veo a Angel y Esmeralda correteando por todo el salón…, parece que esos 2 se llevan muy bien últimamente…,… me pregunto si…,… prefiero no pensar en eso…, algo más que vi, fue a Celestia disimulando y tomando varios dulces, y hablo de varios…, jejeje…, creo que ya sé cómo es que obtuvo ese tamaño de busto…, yo me le acerque y le dije… "te atrape…", esta me miro sorprendida y se sonrojo…, y usando la mirada de los ojitos, me hizo prometer no decirle a nadie…, que puedo decir, aun es mi debilidad…

… pero lo más peculiar fue…, Discord, usando un traje de mayordomo llevándole una taza de té a Celestia…, esta se le quedo viendo con incredulidad…, este se justificaba diciendo que solo quería ser amable, tal y como lo ha aprendido…, y luego empezó con dramatismo de "porque esa falta de confianza?" o "creí que ya éramos amigos" y de más…, a fin de cuenta, la fastidio tanto que se dio y tomo la tasa con sus manos, este se retiró…, con una sonrisa en su cara?,… oh, oh, mejor hago algo…

… me acerque a la mesa donde estaba ella antes de que lo bebiera… y solo le dije "no sé qué pienses pero… él se veía muy contento de que aceptaras esa tasa…",… la deje pensativa por un momento…, hasta que… dejo la tasa en la mesa…, y me dijo "gracias por la advertencia" ella se levantó y fue con se hermana…,… yo…, me quede viendo la tasa…, no sé porque…, pero…, algo en mi…, me dijo que no debía ser para Celestia…, sino para mi…,… pero porque?,… me quede viéndola otro rato…,… hasta que finalmente, como si mi mano se hubiera movido sola, tome la tase y la bebí de un solo sorbo…,… no podía creer lo que había hecho…, admito que no tenía mal sabor…, pero…, yo no actúo así…, porque lo hice…,… preferí no darle más vueltas al asunto y levantarme…, al final…, parece que solo era una taza de té inofensiva…,… verdad?

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

… estaba hablando con mi hermano sobre las miles de preguntas que le hare a Will cuando volvamos del Imperio de Cristal…,… cuando de pronto, veo a Will, se estaba acercando al centro del salón, trate de llamar su atencion, este me vio y me saludo sonriendo…, pero de pronto…, su cara se volvió una cara de… dolor?,… el comenzó a sujetar su estómago, y grito fuertemente, todos lo escuchamos…, y de pronto…, solo cayó al piso…

 **Twilight** \- (los músicos pararon de tocar al ver lo que paso…) ¡Will! (girte preocupada tratando de acercármele…, pero Discord me sujeto con su magia y me alejo de el…), ¡que estás haciendo?, no ves que algo le pasa?! (le grite…)

 **Discord** \- claro que lo veo, por eso tuve que alejarte…, quien sabe qué efecto tendrá esa poción en el… (Dice pensativo…)

 **Rainbow** \- poción?, que poción?, explícate ahora mismo(le dice con cara de reto…, ahora todos veían a Discord…)

 **Discord** \- oigan, no me miren así, yo no tengo la culpa que el la bebiera, se supone que era para Celestia…, ups…

Princesa Celestia- Will tenía razón, ese te era otra de tus bromas cierto? (le dice viéndolo seriamente…)

 **Discord** \- bueno…, si…, pero era una bromita inofensiva…,… solo quería hacerte un poco más divertida, así que hice una poción usando un poco de mi poder, para que entendieras mejor él porque es tan divertido el chaos… (Dice sonriendo inocentemente…)

 **Twilight** \- … osea que… ¡querías hacer que la princesa perdiera la cabeza como tú! (le digo enojada…)

 **Discord** \- bueno, si lo dices así…, pues si, hahahahaha (… que sínico…)

 **Luna** \- y ahora, por tu "bromita inofensiva", Will está pagando los platos rotos… (Dice viéndolo con enojo…)

 **Octavia** \- princesa, debemos sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo a la enfermería… (Dice preocupada…)

 **Hearthwill** -… tiene razón…, yo lo hare…, se lo debo… (Dice seriamente…, Octavia asiente…)

 **Discord** \- eh, en realidad, no creo que haga falta…

 **Luna** , **Octavia** y **Hearthwill-** ¿¡porque!? (Dicen enojadas con el…)

 **Discord** \- porque ya se está despertando… (Dice señalándolo…)

… Discord tenía razón, poco a poco él se levantaba del piso, hasta quedar de rodillas en el…,… pero…, su cabello creció…, ahora es largo y liso, y le llega hasta la espalda…, él está viendo al piso…, sin reaccionar…,… y sus ojos…, sus ojos… cambiaron de color…, su ojo derecho es azul…, y su ojo izquierdo es rojo…,… que le sucedió?

 **Twilight-** que le sucedió? (pregunte angustiada…),… ¡Discord, que efectos le causara esa poción?! (Le pregunta enojada…)

 **Discord-** pues…, talvez no pase nada…,… o talvez se vuelva algo más divertido…, así como yo, si sabes a lo que me refiero… (Me responde medio sonriendo…)

 **Applejack-** como tú?, esto es malo, tenemos que ayudarlo…

 **Rarity** \- espera Applejack,… yo iré primero, es que…, me preocupo por el (le dice viéndola, y no mentía, realmente se le nota la preocupación en la cara…)

 **Applejack-** … de acuerdo, si pasa algo, danos una señal… (Rarity asiente…, y comienza a caminar hacia el…)

 **Rarity-** W-Will, tesoro…, estas bien? (ella se acerca lentamente…, con preocupación, trata de acercar su mano a su cabeza…, pero…, justo antes de que tocarlo, él le tomo la mano sin moverse de su posición…, esto asusto a Rarity…), ¡ah!,… W-Will?,… ammm… (Estaba preocupada por el…, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar…,… poco a poco el bajo su mano hasta centrarse en un dedo especifico de la mano de Rarity…, el dedo con el anillo…, hasta lentamente quitárselo…, Rarity estaba algo asustada y confundida…)

 **Fluttershy-** c-chicas… (Volteamos a ver a Fluttershy…, ella estaba cargando a Angel y a Esmeralda…), Esmeralda dice…, que está asustada… (Podemos ver a la ardillita temblando…, tiembla al ver a su dueño?,… que está pasando?)

 **Will?** \- (volteamos a verlo de nuevo…, está sosteniendo el anillo frente a el…, luego se lo coloca en el dedo anular de su mano derecha…, y el ópalo…, se vuelve…,… negro…)… por fin… (Dice para luego poner una sonrisa sobre su rostro…),… por fin… ¡por fin!… ¡POR FIN, HAHAHAHAHA! (Will comenzó a reír sin parar, mientras se levanta…, todos quedaron impactados por lo que veían…, y con una gran sonrisota, este señalo a Discord…) MUSICA MAESTRO (le dice…)

 **Discord** \- A LA ORDEN, SEÑOR (dice Discord haciendo un saludo militar siguiéndole el juego el juego…, de repente, los instrumentos de los músicos comenzaron a moverse solos, debe ser por causa de Discord…, y comienzan a tocar una música… muy extraña…)

 **Musica: Jekyll and Hyde - alive (on-screen-lyrics)**

 **…con la letra ligeramente cambiada,… los movimientos quedaran a imaginación de cada quien,… y la voz imagínensela de 20 años.**

 **Reto De Dark Opal:… quien,… soy,… yo?**

 **Will?** \- **¡what is this feeling of power and drive!**

 **Will?- ¡I've never known?!**

 **Will?- ¡I feel alive!**

 **Will?- ¡where does this feeling of power derive, making me know why I'm alive?!**

 **Will?- ¡like the night, it's a secret, sinister dark and unknown!**

 **Will?- ¡I do not know what I seek, yet ill seek it alone!**

 **Will?- ¡I have a thirst that I cannot deprive!**

 **Will?- ¡never have I felt so alive!**

 **Will?- ¡there is no battle I couldn't survive- feeling like this- feeling alive!**

 **Will?- ¡like the moon, an enigma, lost and alone in the night!**

 **Will?- ¡dammed by some heavenly stigma, but blazing with light!**

 **Will?- ¡it's the feeling of being alive!**

 **Will?- ¡filled with madness, but truly alive!**

 **Will?- ¡it's the truth that cannot be denied!**

 **Will?- ¡it's the feeling of being…!**

 **Will?- ¡Dark Opal…, hahahahaha…!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡… wait! (Está viendo a Celestia y a las demás…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡what's this?!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡Sweet Miss!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I thought I had lost you!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡it's fate!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡what bliss!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡Sweet miss!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡your folly will cost you dear!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡my dear…!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you'll see!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you'll never escape me!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I'm here!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I fear!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡and you will pay dear!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡my dear…!**

 **("heartbeat and growling",… durante este momento, las luces parpadeaban…, y el, un Segundo estaba en un lugar…, y al siguiente en otro…, poco a poco…, una por una…, estuvo acercando su cara a los cuellos de cada yegua en el salón, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta por la oscuridad…, y olfateándolos…, excepto una…,… él se encontraba olfateando el cuello de Celestia cuando…, las luces volvieron, y todos se sorprendieron por ver eso…, pero él se alejó y…, con esa gran sonrisa, siguió cantando…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡animals trapped behind bars at the zoo!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡need to run Rampant and free!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡predators live on the prey they pursue!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡this time the predator's me!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡lust like a raging desire, fills my whole soul with it's curse!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡burning with primitive fire, berserk and perverse!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡tonight!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I'll plunder heaven blind, steal from all the gods!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡tonight!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I'll take from all mankind, conquer all the odds!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡and I feel I'll live on forever, with chaos itself by mi side!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡and I'll show the world that tonight and forever, the name to remember's the name Dark Opal!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡what a feeling to be so alive!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I have never seen me so alive!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡such a feeling of madness inside!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡that's the feeling of being…!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡Dark Opal!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡with this feeling of being alive!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡there's a new world I see come alive!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡it's a truth that cannot be denied!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡there's no feeling like being…!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡DARK-O-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!**

… hubo un silencio total en el salón…, todos nos veíamos entre nosotros…, mientras que Will…, solo se quedaba hay… viendo al techo con una gran sonrisa…

 **Pinkie** \- … bueno, a esta fiesta le hacía alguien que cantara, además, ya era hora de que protagonizaras tu propia canción, digo todas lo hemos hecho (dice sonriendo inocentemente, típico de ella…)

 **Dark Opal** \- tú lo has dicho, hahahahaha (le dice sonriendo y viéndola…), que bien se siente salir finalmente… (Dice estirándose, como haciendo ejercicio…)

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **… finalmente pasó…, esto estuvo destinado a pasar desde el principio…, lo deje muy claro en los mensajes:**

 **1- (Cuuh, ra femm pa rana duu): (Soon, he will be here too): (Pronto, el tambien estara aqui)**

 **2- (Fedr lryuc edcamv po rec ceta): (With chaos itself by his side): (Con el caos mismo de su lado)**

 **3- (Yht ra femm cruf dra funmt, dryd huf yht vunajan): (And he will show the world, that now and forever): (Y él le mostrara al mundo, que ahora y por siempre)**

 **4- (Dra hysa du nasaspan): (The name to remember): (El nombre para recorder)**

 **5- (Ec dra hysa...): (Is the name…): (Es el nombre…)**

 **6- (…Tyng Ubym): (… Dark Opal)**

 **… no sé qué desastres causara este ente alocado y vengativo…, solo esperemos que Will pueda dominarse a sí mismo…, a si es…, ellos son 2 conciencias…, pero un solo ser, en cuerpo, alma y corazón…**

 **… dejando a un lado lo tétrico, solo me queda decir, comenten, sugieran, pregunten…**

 **Hasta luego.**


	12. Anuncio 4

**Wow…, apuesto a que no se esperaban esto…, el anuncio 4, un capitulo antes…, porque razón?,… jejeje, todo tiene un porque… XD, pero por ahora solo digamos que considere que el momento ya había llegado…, con esto daremos inicio a la última epata de este juego…, la votación final…, así es…, las 3 finalistas ya están aquí…, y los resultados son…**

 **Pinkie- ¡ya muestra los resultados!**

 **… Pinkie, no hacía falta que hicieras eso, tenía pensado redundar esta vez…**

 **Pinkie- … upsi, lo siento jijiji…**

 **… bueno, en fin…, estos son los resultados… (Para protegerlos a todos, no revelare quien voto por quien…, aunque supongo que pueden saber eso con solo leer los comentarios…,… bla-bla-bla, en fin…)**

 **8- Sweetie Belle: 1**

 **7- Zecora: 1**

 **6- Octavia Melody: 1**

 **5- Trixie: 2**

 **4- Vinyl Scratch: 2**

 **3- Hearthwill Goldenshield: 5**

 **2- Princesa Luna: 9**

 **1- Reina Chrysalis: 12**

 **¡WOW!,… nadie creería que alguien votaría por Sweetie Belle,… además, muchos esperaban que Luna Obtuviera la mayoría de votos…, parece que a más de 1 le gustaría ver a Chrysalis reformada…, así que, contra todo pronóstico, Chrysalis toma la delantera…,… sin embargo, esto puede cambiar en la votación final…**

 **Ahora explicare la mecánica de esta votación final…, la verdad es muy simple…, todos los que han participado en la votación anterior, y tambien los que no…, tendrán 2 puntos cada uno…, y tendrán que asignarlos entre las 3 finalistas…, que son…**

 **Hearthwill Goldenshield, Princesa Luna, Reina Chrysalis**

 **No es difícil adivinar que pueden asignar los 2 puntos para una o 1 punto para una y otro para otra…, obviamente no podrán votar por las 3…, y finalmente, la ganadora será la pareja de Will…**

 **… y con todo esto dicho, que empiece el fin del juego…,… del primer juego…**


	13. solo por diversion

**Nota: para comenzar, quiero recomendar unas películas muy buenas:**

 **" el conde de Montecristo", que por cierto, tambien existe su versión anime…**

 **" el doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde", aunque admito que es algo difícil encontrar la versión de película…**

 **Tambien quiero recomendar varios canales de YouTube:**

 **Para los fanáticos de MLP, " Ink Potts", "Wubcake", "Alex Side", FluffyMixer", "Carbon Maestro" entre otros…**

 **Para los que les gustan los temas terroríficos y polémicos, " DrossRotzank" es la mejor opción… **

**Si quieren divertirse y reírse un rato, " HolaSoyGerman", "JuegaGerman", "Fernanfloo", "¡TownGamePlay" y más… **

**Para los Gamers, " Eurogamerspain" los mantendrá informados de mucho, y los divertirá…**

 **Para los animadores novatos en diseño anime y otros, " Mike Inel", "Phantom Link", "AnimatedJames", "Ed00chan", "Emezie Okorafor" cada uno tiene su propio estilo…**

 **Si te interesa la música y/o los raps, " Caleb Hyles" y "Keyblade" son impresionantes…**

 **Si buscan algo 100% humorístico (advertencia, puede resultar ofensivo para algunos, pues contiene lenguaje explicito, escenas comprometedoras y en muchas ocasiones humor negro y absurdo…), " enchufetv" tiene mucho de eso…**

 **Y para finalizar, si les interesan los datos curiosos, las noticias, y los ratings referentes a las series y películas animadas, " La Zona Cero" es tu lugar…**

 **Y así podría seguir otro rato…, pero no quiero porque me da flojera…, que?, soy sincero, es mi mayor cualidad… XD,**

 **Un último dato…, como ya estoy en clase, he tenido que ajustar mi horario, así que, para dejar claro cuando subiré capítulos, será así: subo capitulo los días sábado, como hoy…, y si para el próximo sábado no he subido capitulo, tengan por seguro que si lo hare el sábado siguiente…, es decir, que me tomar semanas…, ahora que ya lo saben, ya pueden esperar tranquilamente los capítulos los sábados…, creo que es mejor tener esa organización, ya que con la universidad el tiempo se reduce mucho…, pero descuiden, como ya dije, NO** **abandonare esto…**

 **Sin más que decir, a divertirse…**

 **Capítulo 9:… solo por diversión.**

… hubo un silencio total en el salón…, todos nos veíamos entre nosotros…, mientras que Will…, solo se quedaba hay… viendo al techo con una gran sonrisa…

 **Pinkie** \- … bueno, a esta fiesta le hacía falta alguien que cantara, además, ya era hora de que protagonizaras tu propia canción, digo todas lo hemos hecho (dice sonriendo inocentemente, típico de ella…)

 **Dark Opal** \- tú lo has dicho, hahahahaha (le dice sonriendo y viéndola…), que bien se siente salir finalmente… (Dice estirándose, como haciendo ejercicio…)

 **Twilight** \- …Will?,… te encuentras bien? (le digo preocupada…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … bien?,… ¡hahahahaha!, estoy mejor que nunca, que bien se siente volver a salir… (Dice riéndose…), y esta vez… (Desapareció, a donde se… ¡está detrás de Pinkie!, el la voltea, la toma de las 2 manos, y…, están saltando y dando vueltas como niños jugando?), se siente, mucho, mejor, que antes, la, lala, lala, que viva, la libertad (Pinkie parece dejarse llevar por el momento y le sigue el juego…, clásico de ella…)

 **Discord** \- ¡hahahahaha!, no sé qué fue lo que te hiso la poción, pero ahora eres más divertido que antes, me caes mejor así… (Dice riéndose, apareciendo entre ellos y tomándole la mano a cada uno para formar parte de ese círculo…)

 **Dark Opal** \- jejeje, tú los has dicho, que viva la locura…, pero tu poción no hizo esto ¡hahahahaha! (decían mientras seguían girando y saltando…)

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, ah no? (el niega con la cabeza…),la, lala, lala, entonces que fue lo que te paso?

 **Dark Opal** \- pues que su poción solo me libero… (Dice aun sonriendo…),… y… tambien me dio unos pocos de sus poderes…

 **Pinkie** \- ahhhhh…, ya entiendo (… "¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!?", gritamos todos al mismo tiempo, menos Discord y Pinkie…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (el corto el jueguito que tenían y empezó a sobarse los odios…), auch…, oigan, me van a romper los oídos, porque tanto escándalo?

 **Shining** \- que… quieres decir con liberarte? (pregunta confundido…)

 **Dark Opal** \- pues…, es un poco complicado de explicar… (Dice poniendo su mano en si barbilla y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro…)

 **Princesa Celestia** \- pues todos tenemos la misma duda…, así que tomate tu tiempo y explícalo claramente (dice viéndolo seriamente…, como si sintiera que representa un peligro?)

… las princesas y mi hermano lo ven seriamente…, las chicas y yo lo vemos con preocupación…, las niñas y Spike lo ven con algo de miedo…, y Discord… solo se divierte sentado sobre una silla comiendo palomitas…,… me está haciendo enojar, quisiera gritarle un par de cosas sobre que esto es su culpa…

 **Dark Opal** \- (él nos está viendo a todos…,… luego sonríe…) muy bien…, si eso quieren…, básicamente es así… (Dice tomando aire…, y…),… Will no quería tener rencor en su corazón por miedo a lastimar a seres inocentes, así que nací yo para cargar con todo su dolor y su sed de venganza, y mientras el tiempo pasaba y el sufría mas en nuestro mundo, yo obtenía más y más dolor y eso me fortalecía, así que con el tiempo obtuve mi propia conciencia apartada de la suya, y como Will era un niño cuando finalmente yo obtuve conciencia, me era muy fácil salir vez en cuando, de hecho aún recuerdo la paliza que le dí a ese tal Frank o como sea que se llame, pero después de eso el empezó a entrenarse para auto controlarse, hasta que con el paso de los años aprendió a reprimir por completo su odio por la humanidad, lo que me hizo imposible volver a salir a hacer lo que el señor "soy más fuerte que tú, y por eso no puedo golpearte" debería hacer (dice eso haciendo una pausa y viendo a Rainbow Dash…, esta solo pone un gesto de "no te burles de mi"),… en que estaba?,… ah sí…, aunque yo no pudiera salir de nuevo, yo estaba consiente de absolutamente todo, todo lo que hemos vivido, todo lo que hemos visto, oído, y sentido, así que cuando vi, o debería decir "vimos" esa "taza de té" que Discord le iba a entregar a Celestia, supe de inmediato que no era lo que parecía, así que pensé, "hey, ese podría ser mi boleto de salida, ya que Discord amenazo a Celestia con volverla más divertida, seguro que esa taza tiene algo de su poder", y eso fue justo lo que paso, lo único que me costó trabajo fue tomar control de mi mano por unos momentos para poder beber la poción… (Está mirando su reflejo en los vidrios…),… aunque admito que no esperaba esto…, la poción no solo me libero, sino que tambien me cambio un poco la apariencia…, mi ojo derecho es azul…, mi ojo izquierdo es rojo…, sin mencionar que me creció el cabello jejeje…, creo que ahora me veo por fuera tan caótico como soy realmente… (Dice viéndonos con esa sonrisa…)

 **Princesa Celestia** \- … y cuál es tu propósito?,… por lo que las chicas y Will me han contado, has vivido en paz desde que llegaste a este mundo…, no veo razón para que sientas más rencor u odio… (Le dice con seriedad…)

 **Luna** \- es cierto…, además, ya no tendras que preocuparte más por lo que haya pasado en tu mundo…, ahora tienes…, o… bueno…, tienen, una nueva vida aquí en Equestria…, no entiendo porque guardar un inútil rencor… (Le dice viéndolo con comprensión y confusión…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … (…)… inútil rencor?,… jeje…, jejejejeje… ¡hahahahaha! (comenzó a reírse fuertemente…, que es lo que le resulta tan gracioso?),… que no lo saben?,… no hay fecha de vencimiento para el rencor…, yo soy la prueba viviente de eso…

 **Princesa Celestia** \- (…ese comentario nos dejó a todos en silencio…,puedo notarla más pensativa…),… no creas que no he notado… que no has contestado mi pregunta…,… cuál es tu propósito?,… que pretendes hacer ahora? (todos lo veíamos esperando su respuesta…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (pone una cara medio seria medio sonriente…) creía que mi canción lo había dejado claro…,… bueno…, para resumir…,… lo primero que pienso hacer es volver a mi mundo para saldar cuentas… (Todos nos sorprendimos por eso…), una vez ahí, hare sufrir más ese infeliz que se hiso llamar mi padre…, tambien buscare a todos aquellos que alguna vez me hicieron daño…, todos pagaran y sufrirán por igual…, no perdonare a nadie…,… y luego…, volveré aquí…,… para provocar un cierto acontecimiento… (Dice sonriente…)

 **Princesa Celestia** \- … acontecimiento?, que clase de acontecimiento? (… el solo nos veía con seriedad…, hasta que…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … jeje… ¡hahahahaha! (comenzó a reír… mientras flota sobre nosotros…),… un acontecimiento en el cual todos podrán regocijarse en el caos absoluto…, donde las leyes naturales solo sean tonterías…,… ¡una fiesta que nunca acabara, donde el tiempo mismo ya no exista, y el sentido ya no tenga ningún sentido, la existencia este totalmente de cabeza, y yo al fin me sienta totalmente en libertad…, un acontecimiento el cual me gustara llamar…, EL RAROMAGEDON! (dijo eso ultimo gritando)… hahahahahaha,… ok, eso fue muy al estilo de Bill Cipher…, pero ya en serio…, lo que digo es verdad… (Dice sonriendo maliciosamente…)

… al escuchar esto…, todos quedamos sin habla…, porque?,… porque el Will que conocemos tendría algo tan peligroso dentro de el?,… y tanto odio por su mundo…, que no nos has contado Will?,… que horribles cosas podrías haber visto en tu mundo como para sufrir de esta manera?

 **Twilight** \- … c-como es posible que? (…él pone vuelve al piso...… "si quieres te lo puedo decir"…me dice sonriendo…), que?,… decirme que? ("estabas pensando en que cosas abre vivido en mi mundo verdad?" me pregunta…),… p-pero como lo… ("se muchas cosas…, hahaha, no, ya enserio, solo adivine…, y bien?, quieres saber?"… yo me encuentro dudosa pero…, al ver a los demás viéndome…,… decidí hacerlo…),… bien…, dímelo, que es tan horrible en tu mundo como para tener tanto odio… (… él sonríe… "…bien…" fue su única respuesta…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … ya sé con qué comenzare…, les contare una historia de hace cientos de años…, sobre un hombre que sufrió la peor injusticia de todas…, y fue encerrado en un horrible lugar llamado **Chateau D'if** , que significa…, " **el castillo de if** ",… y luego, les contare sobre las múltiples guerras de mi mundo,… y mucho más… (Nos decía con un tono de rencor…, todos estábamos algo asustados por oír eso…, pero sabíamos que esa sería la mejor manera de entenderlo, así que aceptamos… empezó a contarnos…)

…Ya ha pasado como 1 hora, y si bien él no ha mostrado una actitud hostil o violenta… ninguno de nosotros podía creer lo que escuchaba…, todos estábamos espantados y… las niñas ya hasta estaban llorando…, y como no hacerlo…,… miles de enfermedades diferentes…, miles de formas de acabar con la vida de otro ser…, destrucción de las tierras naturales…, guerras crueles sin sentido alguno…, injusticias…, corrupción…, egoísmo…, traición…,… alguien tan bueno y dulce como Will…, ha tenido que vivir en esa clase de mundo toda su vida?

 **Dark Opal** \- y eso, mi querido publico…, no es ni la mitad…, ahora entienden el porqué de mi rencor? (pregunta sonriente…,… todos estábamos sin palabras…, es más que lógico el por qué…,… pero…, aun así…, yo…,… nosotros…)

 **Hearthwill** \- … bah, y qué? (le dice viéndolo directamente…, todos volteamos a verla…), creí que eras alguien que superaba sus dolores para fortalecerse, no un niñito chillón que solo está llorando por recibir unos cuantos golpes de la vida…, se supone que tú eres el mismo Will que yo conozco?, no, me niego a creer eso, tu solo eres ese pedazo adolorido que necesita entender que ya lo pasado no importa…, y si te la pasas sufriendo y dándole importancia a cosas por las que ya no tienes que preocuparte, en vez de darte cuenta de lo que has podido logra aquí, entonces eres más tonto de lo que pensaba hace media hora…

… es seguro decir que nadie esperaba eso…, pero al parecer lo que dijo nos llegó a todos…

 **Twilight** -… es verdad (ahora yo lo miro a el…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … eh? (dice moviendo la cabeza a un lado como si no entendiera…)

 **Twilight** \- ella tiene razón…, escucha bien esto Will…, Dark Opal…, o como te hagas llamar…,… no dejaremos que hagas lo que quieras, ni tampoco dejaremos que sigas metiendo a Will en los conflictos que él no desea tener…, Will es…, TU, eres nuestro amigo…, y por eso, tendremos que hacerte entrar en razón, verdad chicas? (digo mirando a las demás, estas asienten con una sonrisa de determinación…)

 **Dark Opal** \- …jejeje… ¡hahahahaha! (volvió a reír como loco…, hasta que se detuvo…, y…, nos miró algo raro…),

 **Applejack** \- oh, por mis corrales, que te causa tanta gracia ahora? (pregunta seriamente…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … al final…, nadie lo entendió…, y yo que quería ofrecerles que vinieran conmigo para divertirnos juntos…

 **Rainbow** \- divertirnos?, tu solo quieres lastimar sin razón, y no podemos permitirte eso…, vamos a recuperar al verdadero tú, aunque tenga que sacártelo a golpes… (Le dice tronando los dedos…)

 **Rarity** \- no creo que haga falta tanta rudeza Rainbow,… pero si, tienes un punto valido, no dejaremos que sigas en ese estado de sufrimiento…, Will, juro por mi amor a los vestidos y a la moda que vamos a recuperarte (dice dramáticamente…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, yo…, no quiero verte así…, y…, Esmeralda tampoco…, mírala…, está asustada… (Ella extiende sus manos con Esmeralda…, esta ve a su dueño, pero tiembla en vez de querer acercársele…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy, qué mal, y yo que creía que solo te hiciste más divertido, hasta quería darte una fiesta de "Bienvenido Dark Opal",… supongo que tendrá que esperar…,… ¡uy, ya se, en vez de eso, será una fiesta de "Bienvenido de vuelta Will", que buena idea jijiji! (dice dando saltitos de alegría…)

 **Cadence** \- como puedes ver…, tus amigas están preocupadas por ti…, y están listas para hacerte entrar en razón, y desistas de tus planes (le dice viéndolo con algo de seriedad…, pero cambia su expresión a una comprensiva),… por favor Will, vuelve a ser el mismo chico dulce y de buen corazón que eres…

 **Dark Opal** \- … no

 **Hearthwill** \- … ¿¡que, así sin más, en serio esa es tu respuesta!? (Dice enojada…)

 **Dark Opal** \- que esperas?, que me pusiera tan dramático como ellas?, personalmente, no soy de los que hacen esas típicas escenas, es que, no van con mi personalidad jejeje (esa actitud, al parecer la hizo enojar más…, ella corrió y trato de golpearlo, pero este lo esquivo con mucha facilidad…), hay, no te pongas así…, te vez más hermosa cuando sonríes sabes?

 **Hearthwill** \- (esta se sonrojo y que do tiesa…) q-que?,

 **Dark Opal** \- (poco a poco se acerca a ella…) el azul zafiro siempre fue mi color favorito…, y tu…, solo mírate…, piel blanca como un copo de nieve, melena y cola azules…, ojos azules y cristalinos…, sabes defenderte…, y tienes un corazón de oro…, o debería decir "un corazón voluntarioso y un escudo dorado?", (ahora están cara a cara, y ella aun no reacciona…),… dime Hearthwill…, no te gustaría venir conmigo?,… puedo verlo en tu interior…, quizá Will sea tan ciego que no puede ver algunas cosas, pero yo no…, es obvio que sientes algo por mi…, así que… (Él pone su mano en su mejilla…) que me dices?,… vendrías conmigo?

 **Hearthwill** \- (…se está tardando en reaccionar…, ambos cierran los ojos… ¿¡acaso van a…!?, pero en el último instante) ¡JAMAS! (esta reacciono en el momento justo y lo abofeteo…, y como estaban tan cerca, y él es estaba desprevenido, le atino…), ¡ni loca estaría contigo, tú no eres el Will al que quiero…! (… se tapó la boca en el último momento…,… acaba de…, confesarse?)

 **Dark Opal** \- (este estaba con la cabeza a un lado por haber recibido esa abofeteada…, luego se enderezo mientras se sobaba la mejilla…),… valla, pues qué pena…, pero por otro lado, te hice confesarte hahahahaha…

 **Hearthwill** \- ¡ERES UN…! (no pudo terminar la frase, de hecho trato de golpearlo otra vez, pero este desapareció…, y apareció junto a Octavia…)

 **Dark Opal** \- que me dices tú Octavia?, nada me aria más feliz que escuchar tus melodías todos los días al despertarme (le dice sonriendo y tomando su mano, aparentando ser un caballero…)

 **Octavia** \- … no gracias, no salgo con alguien como tu… (Le dice de manera seca y viéndolo secamente…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … es todo?

 **Octavia** \- … es todo

 **Dark Opal** \- … que expresiva (dice en tono sarcástico, luego suelta su mano…), bueno, ni modo, la que sigue (desapareció de nuevo…, esta vez aparece junto a Rarity…), mi dulce señorita, aquella a la que quiero más que nada en el mundo, me concedería el honor de acompañarme en esta noche estrellada para causar uno que otro desastre? (le pregunta arrodillado frente a ella…)

 **Rarity** \- con un rufián como tú?,… solo si dejas de serlo y vuelves a ser el que era antes… (Dice volteando su cabeza…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … lo lamento, pero ni que te quisiera tanto (dice poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo otra vez…,… y así estuvo, haciendo lo mismo con cada yegua en el salón, a excepción de las niñas…, y…, de Cadence?, porque no lo hizo con ella?, quien sabe…, pero el caso es que cada una de nosotras lo rechazo,… hasta que finalmente), valla, todas las yeguas aquí son unas aburridas…, tendre que hacer las cosas yo solo…, como siempre…, hahahahaha, hasta luego (desapareció otra vez, pero no lo vimos aparecer…)

 **Twilight** \- esto es malo, seguramente salió de aquí, debemos encontrarlo antes de que causo un alboroto… (Digo preocupada…)

 **Princesa Celestia** \- tienes razón Twilight, tú y tus amigas vallan directamente a las calles de Canterlot, mientras, el resto de nosotros buscaremos en el castillo…, tambien alertare a los guardias…

 **Twilight** \- p-pero princesa…, es que…

 **Princesa Celestia** \- … descuida…, les informare que no deben lastimarlo…

 **Twilight-** …gracias…

 **Cadence** \- Twilight, yo iré con ustedes… (Dice acercándose a nosotras…)

 **Shining** \- que?, pero Cadence…, estas segura? (pregunta preocupado…)

 **Cadence** \- si…, no te preocupes por mi…, es que tengo un… presentimiento…

 **Twilight** y **Shining** \- presentimiento? (preguntamos confundidos…)

 **Cadence** \- … no sé cómo explicarlo…, es que…, aun puedo sentir el amor en su interior…, solo les pido que confíen en mí… (Ambos la veíamos muy confiada…, así que accedimos…)

 **Shining-** cuídate…, y ten cuidado por favor ("lo haré" le responde ella,…ambos se dieron un abrazo y un beso…)

 **Luna** \- Discord, a ti te será más fácil encontrarlo que a cualquiera de nosotros, en este momento debo cumplir con mi deber real, asique encárgate de buscarlo mientras lo hago (le dice seriamente…)

 **Discord** \- … no

 **Twilight** , **Cadence** y **Luna** \- … ¿¡qué dijiste!?

 **Discord** \- … no hay necesidad de buscarlo…, en realidad, no hay necesidad de hacer nada… (Dice recostado sobre el aire…), solo déjenlo…

 **Shining** \- ¡cómo puedes decir eso?, él podría causar un problema mientras esta en ese estado, y te recuerdo que es por tu culpa! (le dice enojado…)

 **Discord** \- hahahahaha, claro que no…, si recuerdan bien, él lo explico con claridad, además…, al final…, no pasara nada…

 **Princesa Celestia** \- … como están tan seguro? (le pregunto seriamente…)

 **Discord** \- explicar eso sería muy aburrido…, solo digamos que él es puro bla-bla-bla, y nada de acción…

 **Fluttershy** \- Discord…, estas ocultándonos algo? (pregunta con su tono dulce…)

 **Discord** \- ay…, me crees capas Fluttershy? (Pregunta dramáticamente…)

 **Todos** \- ¡SI! (decimos todos menos Fluttershy…!

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, tal vez… (Dice tímidamente…)

 **Discord** \- … valla confianza…, bien, de acuerdo, iré con ustedes a buscarlo… (Dice vistiéndose con un chaleco de detective, haciéndose pequeño y parándose sobre el hombro de Fluttershy…), ahora solo sigamos las pistas…, a donde iría alguien con mente caótica…,… ¡pues claro!

 **Twilight** \- a dónde? (pregunte emocionada…)

 **Discord** \- a cualquier sitio donde pueda causar caos…, hahahahaha (se está burlando de mi…, eso me hizo ponerle mala cara…), bueno, bueno, ya, tranquila…, sería mejor que empezáramos a buscar fuera del castillo, seguro que querrá asustar a algunos ponys…

 **Twilight** \- espero que tengas razón…, (le digo enojada mientras me volteo y me dirijo a las afueras, mis amigas me siguen…, las niñas insistieron en querer venir con nosotras…, al principio les dijimos que no…, pero…, al ver sus miradas de preocupación por Will…, tuvimos que ceder…)

… de inmediato mis amigas, Cadence, las niñas, Spike y yo salimos hacia las calles…, creo que para este momento ya la princesa Luna estara subiendo la luna, y los guardias estarán buscándolo por todos los pasillos y rincones del castillo…,… Will…,… dónde estás?

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **¿?-** … a fin de cuentas… finalmente salió…, y para colmo, tiene algo de los poderes de Discord, ahora si puede decir que "el caos mismo está de su lado" como siempre lo hace…, está peor de lo que nunca estuvo en la tierra, y yo que creía que en este mundo se olvidaría de su dolor…, de su odio…

 **Fate** \- … estas… hablando antes de tiempo…

 **¿?** \- que quieres decir con eso?, ya se soltó, y está asustando a los habitantes de Equestria, ahora este asunto nos concierne a nosotros…

 **Fate** \- no…, aun no…,… las reglas dicen claramente que solo podemos interferir si este causa un daño…, técnicamente aún no ha hecho nada…, así que…, aún hay oportunidad…

 **¿?** \- … oportunidad? … hablas de que se calme?,… y crees que eso pasara?, yo prefiero actuar ahora antes de que este tambien cause un daño…, y para colmo en un mundo tan hermoso como ese…

 **Fate** \- … no…, yo sé lo que te digo…, no será como la otra vez…,… además, fue en la tierra, un mundo lleno de dolor y destrucción donde ese accidente ocurrió…,… en cambio, él está en Equestria, un mundo lleno de magia, amor, y esperanza…, yo creo…, que ocurrirá un milagro…

 **¿?** \- … Fate… (…)… está bien…,… jeje…

 **Fate** \- eh?, que te causa gracia…

 **¿?** \- nada, es que…, normalmente cuando te pones así, sueles tener razón…, es algo que he aprendido de todo el tiempo que he estado contigo…

 **Fate** \- … jejeje…,… bueno…, ahora solo nos queda esperar…

 **¿?** \- si…,… sin embargo aún estoy sorprendido sabes?,… la nueva apariencia de Dark Opal…, con esos ojos y ese cabello…, es muy parecido… a…

 **Fate** \- … (…)… William Creel…

 **¿?** \- … sé que ellos no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro…, no se conocen…, es más, ni siquiera son del mismo "planeta tierra",… pero,… aun así,… parece mentira que se parezcan tanto…

 **Fate** \- … solo en apariencia, y eso es pura coincidencia…, él no es como el otro…, Will aún puede salvarse…, sus nuevas amigas podrán salvarlo…,… el otro…, ya no es humano…, es un monstruo…

 **¿?** \- … (…)… entiendo que aun estés afectada…, pero descuida…, ya está en el pasado…, solo queda aprender de nuestros errores…

 **Fate** \- … si…, lo se…

 **¿?** \- … ya no tocare más el tema, porque me duele verte así…,… pero dime una última cosa…,… recuérdame, cual fue el nombre que el mismo se dio después de… su accidente?

 **Fate** \- … (…)… era…

 **Primera persona, Cadence POV.**

… hemos estado buscando como por 2 horas…, nos dividimos en grupos para tener mas amplitud de búsqueda…, Twilight, las niñas y yo en un grupo…, Rarity y Applejack y Spike en otro…, y Fluttershy con Pinkie y Rainbow…,… como ya era de noche, no habían muchos ponys en las calles…, aun así, los suficientes para decirnos que vieron una criatura extraña volando, asustándolos y causando alboroto por aquí y por allá…

Alborotos tales como…, bueno…, algunas yeguas nos contaron que…, mientras caminaban solas o por callejones obscuros…, una criatura misteriosa a la que no pudieron ver con claridad apareció de la nada y…, se acercó lentamente a ellas…, y cuando las tenía acorraladas y sin salida…, la criatura solo… se acercaba a sus cuellos…, y los olfateaba…,… cada yegua con la que hablábamos nos contaba lo mismo, y que se encontraban muy asustadas en ese momento, pero que el ver que la criatura nos las lastimaba, poco a poco se calmaban… hasta que la criatura se fuera…,… enserio Will hizo eso?,… esto me recuerda…, hizo algo parecido en el castillo, pero… a la única a la que no le hizo eso fue a mi…, me pregunto porque?

tambien, según testigos…, dicen que vieron a un ser desconocido secuestrar a un potrillo, levantándolo en el aire para luego ponerlo de nuevo en tierra, asustarlo y que este saliera corriendo hacia su madre…, al principio me preocupe, así que les pedimos a los testigo que nos mostraran el lugar…, y cuando estuvimos ahí, yo particularmente observe cosas interesantes, como un gran letrero tirado en el piso…, si eso le hubiera caído encima a algún pony…, acaso… lo habrá roto Will?,… no, me niego a creer eso…

además, según otros testigos…, habían unos ponys discutiendo, y de pronto una criatura apareció frente a ellos y espanto a algunos…, pero…, porque solo a algunos?,… decidimos buscar a los ponys involucrados, y cuando encontramos a algunos, estos nos dijeron que estaban discutiendo con otros ponys por haberlos insultado diciéndoles… inferiores…, y que luego este ser apareció y espanto a los otros, y los ignoro por completo a ellos…, acaso… el termino con esta pelea a propósito?,… que estara pensando Will?

Siendo honesta, ya estaba dudando de que pretendía lograr Will…, analizando las cosas que hizo…, tengo una idea de que es lo que pretende, pero para confirmarla, debo hablar con el yo sola…

… en cierto momento, le dije a Twilight que fuera por un lado y yo por otro…, y valla que dio resultado…, lo encontré…,… da la casualidad que llego Spike porque Twilight lo había mandado…, yo le dije que fuera a decirle a las demás…,… no sé si sabe que lo estoy viendo, pero al fin lo localice…, está sentado en el techo de un edifico de 5 pisos, en una esquina…, yo estoy volando detrás de el…, estoy a unos metros de distancia…, trato de acercarme volado…, veré si puedo atraparlo con magia…

 **Dark Opal** \- … tu oportunidad de hacerlo se te fue hace como 30 segundo Cadence…

 **Cadence** \- que?,… pero cómo? (de la impresión, tuve que dejar de volar y quedar de pie en el techo…, él se levanta…, y se voltea a verme…),… como supiste que estaba aquí? (le pregunto con seriedad…)

 **Dark Opal** \- puedo sentir cuando alguien está cerca de mi…, es el instinto que tuve que desarrollar a lo largo de mi vida…, aunque admito que me tomaste por sorpresa, ya que me encontraste mientras estaba pensando profundamente…, mientras estaba en ese estado, podrías haberme atrapado sin que yo me diera cuenta…, lástima que te tardaste… (Me dice viéndome con esa sonrisa…)

 **Cadence** \- … ya veo…, y bien? (le pregunto esperando que haga algo…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … y bien… que? (… está jugando conmigo?)

 **Cadence** \- que vas a hacer ahora?,… atacarme?

 **Dark Opal** \- … porque habría de hacerlo…, no tengo ninguna razón para eso…

 **Cadence** \- (… no detecto la mentira en sus palabras…)… entonces…, vuelve con nosotros al castillo, hay podremos ayudarte…

 **Dark Opal** \- … ayudarme?,… hahahahaha, no necesito ayuda Cadence, solo necesito que me dejen solo, …mientras planifico el cómo voy a egresar a mi mundo…

 **Cadence** \- (eso me sorprendió)… no sabes cómo volver? (… creía que él ya sabía cómo hacerlo…,… talvez pueda distraerlo para ganar tiempo en lo que llegan Twilight y las demás…)

 **Dark Opal** \- NNOPE, ni idea,… y no creas que porque tengo algo de magia puedo hacerlo…, ya practique y descubrí que es lo que puedo hacer…, no es casi nada…, solo puedo flotar y tele transportarme a cortas distancias…, básicamente no es casi nada lo que recibí del "señor del caos", aunque supongo que igual es útil jejeje…, quien sabe, talvez aún tengo alguna otra cosilla que no sepa…

 **Cadence** \- (…parece que no aprendió a decir mentiras…, en realidad…, no está haciendo las cosas que haría un villano…)… varios ponys de Canterlot te han visto deambular por las calles…, pero al parecer, solo nos cuentan que has estado asustándolos…, no he visto a nadie herido…

 **Dark Opal** \- … y esperabas que yo lastimara a algún pony? (me pregunta con tono sarcástico…)

 **Cadence** \- … (…)… pues…, con todo lo que dijiste antes…, sobre vengarte…, sobre causar caos…, y esa cosa del… Raromagedon…

 **Dark Opal-** … jejeje… hahahahaha,… no seas tonta Cadence, si quiero lograrlo,… pero te aseguro, que no tengo el mas mínimo interés en "lastimar" o causar accidentes…, yo solo quiero sembrar el caos, eso es todo (me dice riendo…), has visto sus rostros cuando te hablan de mí?, son rostros de miedo…, eso es justo lo que yo deseo…, que me teman…, y así yo…, finalmente dejare de ser la presa de todos…,… en esta hermosa noche de luna llena…, el depredador soy yo… (… Will…, acaso tu…)

 **Cadence** \- … acaso tu… (… el me mira esperando lo que vaya yo a decir…, lo que creo será verdad?),… tu solo…, solo estas…

… nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida…, Rainbow se acercó volando detrás de el a toda velocidad…, pero para él no fue nada, el solo desapareció en el último momento y reapareció en el suelo…, como si estuviera esperando por nosotros…, yo baje al piso a unos metros de distancia de él, Rainbow trato de atacarlo pero yo la detuve…, el solo se quedó viéndonos con esa sonrisa y esperaba por los demás, que ya podían verse llegar…

 **Twilight** \- se acabó Will…, no podemos dejar que sigas causando pánico a los ponys… (Dice poniéndose al frente…)

 **Dark Opal** \- soy Dark Opal (dice mostrando su mano con el anillo…) apréndetelo de una vez…, además…, que pueden hacer para detenerme? (dice riéndose y flotando frente a todos…, nadie respondió…, al parecer no creen tener la capacidad para vencerlo…)

 **Discord** \- (el aparece frente a él y lo ve con cara de reto…), bah, yo podría detenerte con facilidad si quisiera…

 **Dark Opal** \- … y lo harás? (dice sonriendo y alzando una ceja…)

 **Discord** \- ummm…, no… ¡hahahahaha! (dice riendo y sentándose sobre una silla que hizo aparecer…), me quedare aquí a ver el espectáculo, no todos los días conozco a alguien tan loco como yo…, además, eso del Raromagedon es una gran idea…, como no se me ocurrió?

 **Todos** \- ¡DISCORD! (le gritamos todos reprochándolo…)

 **Discord** \- que?, no digo que lo valla a hacer, ya supere esa etapa de querer apoderarme de todo…, lo juro (dice poniendo cara de inocente y apareciendo una aureola sobre su cabeza…)

 **Dark Opal** \- hahahahaha, lo sabía, tu si me entiendes hermano (dice riendo y mostrando su dedo pulgar…), tu si sabes lo que es divertirse

 **Pinkie-** oye, yo tambien te entiendo, es importante divertirse siempre… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Dark Opal** \- exacto, sabía que tu tambien me entenderías, por eso siempre fuiste mi favorita… (Dice haciendo lo mismo que con Discord…)

 **Applejack-** … creía que yo era tu favorita (dice de manera seca…)

 **Dark Opal-** de Will sí, pero para mí, el trabajo es veneno para la diversión, así que tú eres la peor (esto hizo que ella pusiera una cara medio enojada…)

 **Rarity-** ah, que grosero, decirle a una dama algo como eso…, aunque ella no es precisamente una dama pero… (Applejack las escucho y la vio con una cara más seria), emmm…, bueno…, como sea, no te pareces en nada al dulce y amable Will que conocemos…, así que, por favor, solo… deja de ser… tu, y vuelve a ser… tu (… aunque todas entendimos lo que quiso decir…, es obvio que lo que dijo causo que todos negáramos con la cabeza…),… que?

 **Rainbow** \- ¡bien, ya basta de tonterías Will…, Dark Opal…, como sea que te llames, ya deja de portarte como un niño berrinchudo y explícate mejor…, que ganaras con volver a tu mundo y causar problemas?!

 **Dark Opal** \- eh…, venganza, obvio (ese comentario solo la hiso enfadar más…, pero Twilight se interpuso…)

 **Twilight** \- lo que ella trata de decir es de que te servirá?,… no es mejor tratar de olvidar el pasado para que así puedas vivir una mejor vida aquí? (… estamos esperando su respuesta…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … (…)… dime algo Twilight… (Ella… y todos, prestamos atencion…), cuando tienes hambre que haces?

 **Pinkie** \- uy, uy, yo sé, yo sé (dice saltando y estirando la mano…) comer verdad?

 **Dark Opal** \- exacto…, y que pasa si decides no comer?

 **Pinkie** \- duh, pues te puedes morir de hambre tontito…

 **Dark Opal** \- … ahora lo entiendes…, eso es justo lo que siento yo…, y si no sacio esta hambre…, quien sabe lo que pueda pasar… (Nos dice viéndonos con cara seria…)

 **Twilight** \- … (…)… (Está hablando en serio?,… realmente necesita… **vengarse**?) … no…, no puedo creer lo que me dices…, es absurdo comparar una necesidad física como el hambre, con algo que puedes elegir no hacer…,… yo…, entiendo las cosas por las que has pasado…, todas nosotras…, lo sentimos por eso…, pero…, en serio vale la pena dejar todo lo que podrías hacer aquí, solo por eso?,… de verdad es tu mundo tan horrible como nos contaste?,… no hay nada en el que te haya cautivado, así como te cautivo nuestro mundo? (le pregunta medio enojada medio triste…, todos lo vemos con atencion… esperando su respuesta…, pero el solo esta hay…, viéndonos seriamente…)

 **Dark Opal-** … (…)… ya se los había explicado antes…, creo que tendre que volver a hacerlo…, jejeje…, pero esta vez lo hare… a mi manera, ¡hahahahaha! (dice sonriendo y riendo con mucha gracia…, y luego…, pone una cara…, seria?),… ahora les explicare de forma más animada…, el porqué de mi odio…, el por qué quiero volver por unos momentos… solo para vengarme…, y entenderán… ¡el mundo del que provengo! (dice gritando con una cara enojada…,… solo para cambiarla rápido por esa sonrisa de siempre…),… QUE SUENE LA MUSICA (dice sonriendo y señalando a Discord… otra vez…)

 **Discord** \- DE INMEDIATO (dice haciendo ese saludo militar de nuevo…, oh, oh, no otra vez…, todos reaccionamos mal sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, aunque Pinkie saltaba y gritaba "¡viva, otra canción!",… los instrumentos aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a tocar… de nuevo…)

 **Musica: Montecristo_Thomas Borchert - "Hell To Your Doorstep" lyrics**

 **Letra ligeramente modificada…,solo imaginen que los movimientos tratan de que, mientras el canta, ellas intentan atraparlo, "atacarlo", e inmovilizarlo para que no cause más desastre, pero él logra zafarse de todo…, mas sin embargo no golpea ni lastima a ninguna…, al final todas se agotan…, y claro, la voz es de un chico de 20 años…**

 **Dark Opal- ¡my world is a place!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡where the villains wear a smile on their face!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡while they take what you can never replace!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡stolen moments gone forever!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡but tables can turn!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡as my enemies will soon enough learn!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I will strike a match and then watch them burn!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡on the pyre of obsession!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you run 'till you drop!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡chasing an advantage!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you'll pay any price!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡if you think it's FREE!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I will carry hell to your doorstep!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I will make you pay!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you will reap the hate you've sown!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡on my judgement day!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡sleepless nights!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡and days of damnation!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡soon and evermore!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I will bring the Chateau D'if!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡knocking up on your door!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡and love is a lie!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡swearing that no matter what, it won't die!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡disappearing like a star in the sky!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡in the hot light of morning!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡but what do I care?!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡there are women to be had everywhere!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡first there's retribution I must prepare!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡mighty vengeance is mine!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I have a nice show!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡that will tempt you onward!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡and just when you're sure!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡that the price is YOURS!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I'll deliver hell to your doorstep!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡dressed in rich facade!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡then I'll burn you to the ground!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡like an angry God!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡once you're in my shining cathedral, heed the tolling bell!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡It's the final sound you hear!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡as you descend to hell!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡fall down on your knees, fall down and let mi hear you pray!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡fall down on your knees!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡ 'till I can hear you!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡bargaining, scheming, begging and screaming to pay!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I will carry hell to your doorstep!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you will rue the day!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you will reap the hate you've sown, no matter how hard you pray!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡it's a place without any mercy – fashioned in cold blood!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡stones of fear and stones of doubt, no forgiveness, no way out!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡only justice!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡then AMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!**

… las chicas se encontraban jadeando cansadas…, Fluttershy ya se encontraba arrodillada en el piso con Angel y Esmeralda en sus brazos…, Rainbow estaba de pie, pues ya le dolían las alas de tanto perseguirlo…, Applejack aún se mantenía firme, no es de la que se agota fácilmente…, Twilight tambien estaba de pie, pero ya no podía seguir lanzando rayos con su cuerno por el uso excesivo de magia…, Rarity estaba igual, pero se quejaba dramáticamente de haberse quebrado una uña…, y Pinkie era la única que aún seguía "atacando",… disparándole con el cañón de fiesta y lanzándole pasteles para que dejara de flotar y bajara…, quien sabe de dónde los saco…

… a lo lejos puedo ver a mi Shining Armor corriendo hacia nuestra dirección, con varios guardias, entre ellos Hearthwill, quien no se veía nada contenta…, estaba roja…, aunque…, no estoy segura de sí era por rabia o vergüenza…, seguro fue por esa cruel broma que le jugo Dark Opal en el castillo…

 **Shining** \- Cadence… (Me abraza, y yo a él…), me alegra ver que no estas herida, me tenías preocupado…

 **Cadence** \- tranquilo mi amor, estoy bien…, solo algo agotada…, mira hacia allá (le señalo…, el voltea y vemos como Dark Opal aun esta flotando y evadiendo a Pinkie…), lo ves?,… no está atacando, solo está jugando con nosotros, es como si no se lo tomara en serio…, no estoy segura pero… creo saber él porque…

 **Hearthwill** \- pues a mí eso no me importa (nos dice acercándose a nosotros…), el juego se acabó… (Ella corre hacia el…, intenta saltar para golpearlo, pero él siempre la esquiva…, luego trato de lanzarle rayos, pero dio el mismo resultado…), ¡rayos, baja aquí y pelea! (le grita enfurecida…)

 **Dark Opal** \- oblígame (le dice sonriendo…)

 **Hearthwill** \- ¡lo hare! (le grita…, pero Shining la detiene y le dice que se aparte…), ¡porque me detienes?, voy a romperle un diente a ese…! (el la interrumpe…)

 **Shining** \- espera…, quiero ver si puedo razonar con el…, por eso se me ocurrió traer esto… (… un guardia le entrega algo…, es… esa cosa que Will siempre lleva con el…, como se llamaba…, ha si, el bate…),… ¡Will! (él lo ve…)

 **Dark Opal** \- Dark Opal, tarado (le dice seriamente…)

 **Shining** \- ¡pero serás…!, bah, como sea, mira esto… (Le muestra el bate…), sabes lo que es cierto?,… nos dijiste que era un regalo de alguien importante para ti…, alguien de tu mundo…, así que… toma (Shining se lo arroja y Dark Opal lo atrapa…, está viéndolo seriamente…), nos dijiste que en tu mundo habían muchas injusticias…, y tambien que sufriste mucho…, pero recuerda que conociste a algunos que te quisieron, y tambien en quienes confiaste…, no todos es tu mundo son malos…, por eso…, por favor, abandona esta locura y vive felizmente tu vida, tal y como ellos lo esperaban de ti…

… Dark Opal esta pensativo…, no hace más que observar el bate…, no muestra expresión alguno por unos momento…, hasta que…

 **Dark Opal** \- … jejeje…, hahahahaha (… empezó a reír de nuevo, todos lo mirábamos confundidos…) sabes…, darle un arma al adversario es el error más tonto que puede cometer un peleador (le dice riéndose…), puede que esto no corte, pero si golpea fuerte…

 **Hearthwill** \- … bah, solo estas alardeando, si te crees tan malo, porque no vienes y me enfrentas? (le dice con un tono retador…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … eso es lo que quieres? (ella lo mira con firmeza…),… pues no lo hare, no me gusta hacer lo que otros quieren, hahahahaha (… eso hizo enojar a Hearthwill), por otro lado, porque no vienen y me atacan ustedes?, no quieren unirse a la diversión? (dice señalando a los soldados…, pero estos no se atreven a hacerlo…, no tienen confianza de ganarle…), vamos, seria aburrido que solo estén hay sin hacer nada, únanse a la diversión…

 **Shining** \- ellos solo atacaran si yo lo ordeno, además, ninguno de ellos es tonto, están conscientes de que no creen poder vencerte (le dice seriamente…), además…, porque no vienes tu y los atacas eh? (le pregunta con firmeza…)

 **Dark Opal-** insisto, que aburrido, además, no tengo porque atacar a un montón de indefensos cobardes, eso no sería nada satisfactorio para mi jejeje (ese comentario los hizo enojar…, pero aun así no se atrevían a atacar…,… pero…, yo…, ahora lo entiendo…)

 **Cadence** \- … lo sabía… (Todos escucharon lo que dije…)

 **Twilight** \- eh?, que es lo que sabias Cadence? (me pregunta con intriga…)

 **Cadence** \- … no nos atacaras…, no sin una razón (le digo acercándome a él lentamente…, el levanta una ceja en señal de intriga…)

 **Shining** \- ¡Cadence, no te le acerques, es peligroso! (me dice preocupado…)

 **Cadence-** descuida Shining…, estaré bien (le digo sonriéndole…, "p-pero…" aún sigue preocupado), confía en mí, mi amor (… él lo piensa un momento, y después asiente…)

 **Twilight** \- Cadence… ten cuidado… (La escucho decir…)

 **Cadence** \- (poco a poco me acerque a donde estaba flotando…, y finalmente…),… Will

 **Dark Opal** \- (este me ve…, y decida bajar al suelo…),… soy… Dark Opal (me dice viéndome seriamente…)

 **Cadence** \- … bien, Dark Opal…,… finalmente lo entiendo…

 **Dark Opal** \- …oh, y que es lo que entiendes?, podrías explicarlo con claridad? (me dice levantando una ceja…)

 **Cadence** \- … tú no puedes lastimarnos…, ahora lo sé…, tú mismo no te lo permites porque no lo consideres correcto, y solo quieres asustarnos y hacernos creer lo que no es… (Le digo muy segura…, todos reaccionaron con sorpresa por lo que dije…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … vaya…, que interesante…, y como llegaste a esa conclusión? (me dice en tono burlón…)

 **Cadence-** primero,… recuerdas cuando estábamos en el astillo y estabas cantando?

 **Dark Opal** \- … si, que con eso?

 **Cadence** \- … estuviste olfateando el cuello de las chicas y de las princesas… (Al decir eso las demás al parecer lo recordaron ya que se sonrojaron un poco…)

 **Dark Opal** \- hahahahaha, mira como las pusiste (dice señalándolas…, Hearthwill es la que se enoja y le hace una señal de…, bueno…, creo que significa "cierra la boca o te golpeo"), que puedo decir…, el aroma de una yegua es tan dulce…, y yo soy adicto a ese aroma… (Dice cerrando los ojos y haciendo un gesto de gozo…, parece que a Shining no le gusto eso…, creo que piensa que el tambien hizo eso conmigo…),… pero no entiendo, a que quieres llegar con eso?

 **Cadence-** … a mí misma… (El levanta una ceja en señal de confusión,… puedo sentir que los demás tambien están confundidos…), no creas que no lo note…, aparte de las niñas, yo fui la única a quien no le hiciste eso… (Al oír eso, las demás se ponen a pensar, y mi Shining se tranquiliza…), imagino que a la niñas no les hiciste eso por el hecho de ser niñas…, y…, en cuento a mi…, es por el hecho de que soy una yegua casada, estoy segura de que fue por eso… (Los demás están ahora más pensativos…)

 **Hearthwill-** pero no lo entiendo, este sin vergüenza se le nota que no tiene ni una migaja de respeto por nada ni nadie, porque respetaría el hecho de usted este casada? (pregunta cruzándose de brazos con expresión enojada…, los demás parecen tener la misma duda que ella…)

 **Dark Opal-** … jejeje… hahahahaha (todos veíamos su reacción…), yo le respondo, en realidad es muy simple…, yegua casada es yegua tocada, y a mí no me gusta comer sobras hahahahaha (dice riéndose…, eso que dijo molesto principalmente a mi Shining Armor…, muy bien, reconozco que ese comentario me molesto hasta a mí, pero yo hago lo de siempre, inhalar y exhalar…, ya estoy más calmada…), es todo Cadence?, porque no veo nada de extraordinario en que no me interese una yegua casada (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Cadence** \- … te equivocas, no fue por eso que dijiste (el me mira con incredulidad…),… en realidad, tu, Will, siempre has sido muy amable y respetuoso…, y tú, Dark Opal, no eres muy diferente, solo que tratas de disimularlo disfrazando la verdad…, pero conmigo ya no funcionara (le digo con una sonrisa confiada…, este pone una expresión de sorpresa,… creo que ya lo estoy atrapando…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … (…)… bah, y que si no me le insinuó a una yegua casada…, eso no significa nada, y pierdes tu tiempo si crees que ese argumento prueba que no tengo el caos mismo de mi lado… (Dice con una sonrisa confiada…, pero a mí me parece que solo quiere ocultar la verdad…)

 **Cadence** \- ah, pero eso no es todo…, segundo,… tu salvaste la vida de un potrillo, y lo hiciste parecer como si solo quisieras asustarlo… (…el me mira con cara seria y no responde…)

 **Twilight** \- ¿¡que!?, Cadence, hablas de cuando el letrero…, estas segura? (me pregunta dudosa…)

 **Cadence** \- así es… (Me volteo a responderle, y luego volteo hacia el…), te lo dije, a mí ya no puedes engañarme, pues puedo sentir el amor de todos los seres…, y tu…, aun tienes dentro de ti todo ese amor que sentí desde que te conocí…, ningún ser con malas intenciones puede tener tanto amor dentro…, y un ser de malas intenciones no salvaría la vida de nadie…, fuiste muy disimulado cuando lo hiciste, en cierto momento llegue a creer que tu habías roto el letrero para que le callera enzima…, pero, al analizar las evidencias, pude ver que las barras que sostenían el letrero se habían oxidado tanto que no pudieron cargar as con el peso…, y tú, seguramente pasabas por ahí cuando te diste cuenta, y por eso fuiste rápidamente para salvarlo…, aunque al final, lo hiciste ver como que tú eras el culpable para así causarles miedo a los ponys de alrededor…, y tambien sé que no puedes mentir, así que niégamelo si no es verdad (le digo con una gran sonrisa llena de seguridad y confianza…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … (…)… (Solo se cruza de brazos y me da la espalda…, no hay más reacción de su parte…, jejeje, ya lo atrape…)

 **Applejack-** … entonces, realmente él no es lo que parece?, no es lo que dijo que era? (pregunta sorprendida…)

 **Twilight** \- … Cadence jamás se equivoca cuando se trata de ver en los corazones, es su don (me dice sonriéndome, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa…)

 **Rarity** \- pero entonces no lo entiendo, porque se ha estado comportando como un rufián si realmente es… "el mismo Will?" (pregunta preocupada…)

 **Rainbow** \- si amiga, eso no tiene sentido, porque algún pony habría de querer "aparentar" ser malo si realmente no lo es? (le pregunta a Twilight…)

 **Twilight** \- yo…, no lo sé (responde algo cabizbaja…)

 **Pinkie-** uy, uy, uy, yo se la respuesta (dice dando saltitos levantado la mano…), porque es divertido jugar bromas (dice sonriendo inocentemente…)

 **Hearthwill** \- … que?, por una broma?, no creo que este loco haya hecho todo esto solo por jugarnos una broma (dice señalándolo…, pero él no voltea…)

 **Twilight-** … jejeje, si hay algo que sabemos por experiencia, es que Pinkie acierta en muchas cosas, verdad? (las demás asienten, pero se nota que Hearthwill está bastante confundida…, jeje, admito que me causo algo de gracia…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, princesa… ("si?" le digo), hay alguna otra cosa?, ya sabe… (Me dice viendo a Will…)

 **Cadence** \- si…, hay algo mas (yo volteo a verlo, el sigue de espaldas a nosotros…) tercero,… espantaste a unos ponys que estaban maltratando a otros por ser de menos recursos…, recuerdo que…, tu nos contaste que siempre te ha disgustado que haya seres que discriminen a otros…, así que, aunque no lo admitas, sentiste empatía por ellos y asustaste a los presumidos para que dejaran de molestar a los otros ponys, vedad?

 **Dark Opal** \- … (…)…

 **Cadence** \- tu silencio te delata Will…, cuarto, y posiblemente lo más importante…, no te gusta ser injusto (pude ver una ligera reacción en el…), no atacas a aquellos que no te atacan…, y aunque sientes mucho oído dentro de ti, y si, considero que en tu estado actual, serias capaz de hacerle daño a… el hombre que te hizo sufrir tanto y los aquellos que te hicieron daño…, pero, estoy segura de que nunca podrás lastimarnos a nosotros…, porque nos quieres…, quieres a tus amigas…, quieres ser parte de este mundo…, así que, esta es mi conclusión…, tu, Dark Opal, no eres el mal que habita en el corazón de Will…, tu, eres su parte oculta que conserva todo el dolor que obtuviste en tu mundo…, después de todo, el odio no es más que mucho dolor reprimido, y aunque tu conciencia y la de Will están separadas, tu, eres Will, asique tienes los mismos valores y principios que el…, por eso, por más que tengas el caos de tu lado, no significa que harás el mal, más bien… no puedes, porque tu no deseas hacerlo…

… todos estaban en silencio…, parece que no se esperaban que yo averiguara tanto de el…, el único sonido que se escucho es el de Discord comiendo palomitas de maíz…, de pronto él se voltea y… está riendo?

 **Reto De Dark Opal:… pueden adivinar… lo que siento en este momento?**

 **Dark Opal** \- … jeje… jejejeje… hahaha… ¡hahahahaha!,… bravo Cadence, bravo (dice aplaudiendo…),… por fin…, alguien lo entendió…, aunque no esperaba que lo averiguaras todo tan fácilmente, debo admitir que me sorprendiste…,… estoy totalmente derrotado… (Dice sonriendo…, pero cambia su expresión a una un poco más seria…), sin envaro…, aun te falta un detalle…

 **Cadence** \- … cual?,… creí que al descubrir la verdad sobre ti ya no habría problema…

 **Dark Opal** \- … todo lo que dijiste, y tal como lo dijiste,… es cierto, yo amo este mundo y todo lo que en él está…, pero el detalle que te falta es muy importante… (Dice viendo al cielo…)

 **Hearthwill** \- oye, deja de darle vueltas y dilo de una vez, ya que más puedes hacer?, ya te descubrimos (dice con una sonrisa confiada…)

 **Rainbow-** si amigo, ya déjate de misterios tontos y habla claro señor "soy más fuerte que tú, y por eso no puedo golpearte" (dice en tono burlón…)

 **Dark Opal** \- jejeje … pues verán…, el mundo del que provengo carece de armonía…, ese es en parte el porqué del caos que hay en mí…, pero…, si yo pudiera lograr que mi mundo tenga más como el suyo…, pues…, jejeje… hahahahaha (se ríe mientras mira el cielo…, luego deja de reír y nos ve…),… bueno, por ahora da igual…, ya me divertí mucho esta noche, y por más que pensé, no tengo forma de volver a mi mundo… aun,… pero el caso es…, el Raromagedon sigue siendo mi objetivo…, y si bien no es destrucción lo que busco, debo decir, que no me importa romper las leyes naturales…,… así que, en fin…, ahora me iré a descansar un largo tiempo…, pero recuerden que siempre estaré consiente de todo…, al igual que mi otro yo esta consiente en este momento…

 **Twilight** \- Will esta consiente?, quieres decir… que él ha visto y escuchado todo? (pregunta sorprendida, los demás tambien lo están…)

 **Dark Opal** \- correcto…,… jeje, me pregunto cómo reaccionara cuando le devuelva el control de nuestro cuerpo…, en fin (comienza a flotar unos centímetros frente a nosotros…), hasta la próxima, y recuerden…, nadie, jamás, podrá separar a la Oscuridad de la Luz (él se quita el anillo, y se lo arroja a Rarity, ella lo atrapa…, luego cierra los ojos y…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡ESPERA! (el abre los ojos y la ve, nosotros tambien…) ¡dime, yo tenía razón, todo esto que hiciste fue por diversión verdad?! (Pregunta dando saltos…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … así es Pinkie jejeje,… solo por diversión (… y tras decir eso cierra los ojos y…, su cabello vuelve a ser corto…, y cae al piso boca abajo, desmallado…)

… cuando lo vimos caer, todos fuimos a ayudarlo, la caída no fue grava, solo fueron unos centímetros de altura, pero aun así…,… Applejack y Rarity fueron las primeras en arrodillarse para voltearlo boca arriba y sostenerlo…, él estaba respirando, lo cual nos alivió mucho…, Shining se ofreció y aplicar un hechizo de curación en caso de algún daño interno, pero…, Will…, empezó a abrir los ojos…

 **Will** \- … que… (Creo que esta algo aturdido…)

 **CMC** \- … ¡WILL! (ellas se arrojan encima de él y lo abrazan con fuerza…)

 **AB** \- ¡nos tenías muy preocupadas! (dice llorando…)

 **SL** \- ¡te extrañamos mucho! (tambien está llorando…)

 **SB** \- ¡te quiero! (dice llorando tambien…, esperen…, que quiso decir?, eso lo sentí extraño…)

 **Applejack** \- por Celestia dulzura, sabes lo preocupada que estaba, no nos vuelvas a hacer eso… (Dice medio triste medio contenta…)

 **Rarity** \- es cierto tesoro, si dejara que a uno de mis amigos le pasara algo…, ah, nunca me lo perdonaría (esta igual que Applejack, pero a su estilo dramático…)

 **Fluttershy** \- Will…, estaba asustada…, y, ella tambien (podemos ver a la ardillita bajar de Fluttershy y abrazando la cabeza de Will con fuerza, esta esta llorando…)

 **Rainbow** \- hey…, es difícil conseguir a un buen rival de genialidad, y no pienso perder al único que tengo, así que…, más vale que estés bien… (Dice a su manera…, pero puedo sentir su preocupación en su corazón, es igual de fuerte que la d las demás…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡MUAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIL! (esta lo abraza junto con las niñas, está llorando más que nadie…)

 **Twilight** \- Will…, como me alegra ver que estas bien amigo… (Dice sonriendo y derramando una lagrima…)

… pero…, el no reacciona solo está viendo hacia el frente…, como si estuviera perdido…,… con la ardillita en su hombro y abrazándolo, poco a poco se levanta y le damos algo de espacio para eso…, pero…, él nos ve y…, deja caer una lagrima…, siento…, siento que…

 **Hearthwill** \- oye, que te pasa amigo…, no nos pongamos dramáticos eh, todo esto es solo un inconveniente, solo hay que superarlo verdad? (dice sonriendo y golpeándolo en el brazo en señal de amistad…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… no…

 **Hearthwill** \- … eh?, no? (dice confundida…)

 **Will** \- … no,…no,… ¡no! (el empezó a correr…)

 **Hearthwill** \- que?, ¡Will espera!

 **Cadence** \- ¡ay no, esto es malo, Twilight detenlo!

 **Twilight** \- ¡qué?, ah, sí! (ella usa su magia y lo atrapa…, pero…)

 **Discord** \- lo siento, pero no puedo permitir eso (el chasquea sus dedos y lo libera de la magia de Twilight…, Will se levanta y sigue corriendo…)

 **Shining** \- ¡te volviste loco?, porque hiciste eso?! (Le dice enojado…)

 **Discord** \- shhhh… (Dice tapándole la boca…, y ahora nos ve a todos…) antes de que empecemos con todo el asunto de "no hagas esto Discord" y "no causes problemas", simplemente le diré que…, es mejor dejarlo solo un momento… (Dice viendo en la dirección en la que se fue…), tiene que asimilar todo esto el solo…

 **Twilight** \- ¡qué dices?, pero si el…! (yo la detengo…)

 **Cadence** \- … creo… que tiene razón…, talvez sea mejor esperar a que se tranquilice…

 **Applejack** \- p-pero princesa…, él está…

 **Cadence** \- … vieron la dirección en la que corrió?

 **Rainbow** \- eh?, pues…, creo que esa es la dirección del castillo…, oh, ya entiendo…

 **Cadence** \- exactamente…, sabemos a dónde ira, así que no hay de qué preocuparnos, él no se ira así sin más…, es mejor esperar un poco…

 **Fluttershy** \- … y Esmeralda esta con él, ella podrá ayudarlo a calmarse…

 **Twilight** \- … de acuerdo…, y ahora qué hacemos?

 **Shining** \- por ahora creo que deberíamos volver caminando, así le daremos tiempo de estar solo,… tú qué opinas? (me pregunta, y yo asiento)

 **Hearthwill** \- … no, no puedo, lo siento princesa pero me niego, no voy a dejarlo así (ella empezó a correr en su dirección)

 **Shining** \- ¡no seas imprudente! (el trata de detenerla pero yo lo detengo a el…)

 **Cadence** \- no, tranquilo, déjala ir…, talvez ella lo ayude…

 **Rarity** \- bueno…, mejor nos ponemos en marcha, ya es muy tarde…

 **Cadence** \- estoy de acuerdo, vamos mi amor…

 **Shining** \- bien…, ¡soldados marchen! (le dice a los guardias…)

… mientras caminábamos al castillo, no puede dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido…, Shining me preguntaba que me ocurría, pero yo lo calmaba diciéndole que solo pensaba en todo esto…, admito que aún estoy algo preocupada por el…, pero…, algo me dice que todo saldrá bien al final…,… Will, en que estarás pensando ahora?

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Bueno…, solo espero que no se salga de control…, y ahora que sabemos de lo que es capaz, que no nos sorprenda si vemos una que otra locura de vez en mes…,… al final…, Fate tenía razón…, gracias a Dios…**

 **… una pregunta para todos ustedes…, si la parte oculta Will es Dark Opal, entonces…, quien… soy yo?,… jejeje…, me pregunto si se darán cuenta de donde estoy…,… pero el punto es, yo soy "Dark Opal Infinity", es más, de ahora en adelante, si quieren, pueden llamarme "DOI", para que no me confundan con el…, porque yo, no tengo nada que ver con ese Dark Opal…, solo da la casualidad que se hizo llamar casi de la misma manera que yo…**

 **Dark Opal- ¡casualidad mis narices!, tú fuiste quien me puso ese apodo porque te gusto tanto tu propio nombre de cuenta que decidiste incluirlo aquí… desde el principio…**

 **… (…)… bueno…,… y tú que haces metiéndote en mis notas?, ese es trabajo de Pinkie…**

 **Pinkie- ¿¡en serio!?, entonces no te molesta que venga?, ¡qué alegría!, entonces vendré por aquí as seguido…**

 **… ¿¡QUE!?, no, no, no, no, no, no quise decir que…, demonios, ahora tendre que cargar con estos dos, y todo por una metida de pata…**

 **Dark Opal- como siempre, clásico de ti, ¡hahahahaha!**

 **¡CIERRA LA BOCA!…,… lo siento, pero este en serio me saca de quicio…, como sea, solo quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir esta historia, y recuerden, NO** **voy a pausarla y mucho menos dejarla incompleta, así que no se preocupen y estén atentos a los sábados…, si esta historia les gusta, agradecería mucho que la compartieran con sus amigos y me siguieran en Fanfiction… digo, si no les molesta (leer esto con voz de Fluttershy XD)**

 **En fin, comenten, pregunten, sugieran…**

 **Hasta luego.**


	14. la Luz y la Oscuridad

**Nota: sorpresa, sorpresa, no estoy muerto… técnicamente…**

 **Pero el caso es, que aquí está, un día antes…, pero no se acostumbren, la fecha sigue siendo cada 2 semanas 1 día sábado…, hasta nuevo aviso…**

 **antes de comenzar, quiero informarles que la votación está a punto de terminar, asique, para los que no han votado, tienen solo un par de horas antes de que publique el anuncio 5 hoy…, al fin sabremos quién es el alma gemela de Will…, pero eso no evitara que de vez en mes ocurran algunas… "situaciones" XD**

 **Tambien explicare como funcionara el siguiente juego…, se me ocurrió como una forma de aprovechar el tiempo, ya que con la universidad no puedo escribir tanto como quisiera, y ustedes esperan pacientemente…, pensé, porque no darles algo que hacer mientras esperan?, eso está bien… verdad?**

 **… diviértanse con esto, pero les advierto…, puede que pase algo…, ummm…., hay alguna palabra para decir triste y tierno?**

 **Pinkie- duh, pues tristierno tontito jijiji…**

 **Ah gracias…,… ¿¡que te he dicho de meterte en mis notas!?**

 **Dark Opal- jeje, pues si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que era su trabajo…**

 **¡y a ti quien te llamo?, te recuerdo que eres el culpable del problema que mis lectores están a punto de leer!**

 **Dark Opal- hahaha, supéralo…, he venido para quedarme, y no puedes hacer nada…, ya que no he hecho nada "malo", no puedes intervenir…, no puedes hacerme nada ¡hahahahaha!**

 **… pero mira que las ganas me sobran…**

 **Pinkie- ya dejen de pelear ustedes 2…, y tú, ser misterioso, cuenta lo que paso, ahora…**

 **… pero se puede saber quién te has creído que…, sabes que, olvídalo, mejor no discutir contigo…, en fin, espero nos divirtamos con esto…, habrán muchas "lágrimas de macho" jeje…**

 **Capítulo 10: la Luz y la Oscuridad.**

… mientras caminábamos al castillo, no puede dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido…, Shining me preguntaba que me ocurría, pero yo lo calmaba diciéndole que solo pensaba en todo esto…, admito que aún estoy algo preocupada por el…, pero…, algo me dice que todo saldrá bien al final…,… Will, en que estarás pensando ahora?

 **Primera persona, Hearthwill POV.**

… correr, correr, correr para alcanzarlo…, era lo único que había en mi mente en este momento…, alejarse de todos…, no dañar a quienes amas, y si para eso debo inmolarme…, que así sea…, seguro esos son los pensamientos de Will en este momento…, talvez no lo conozca desde hace mucho, pero estoy segura de que así es el…, sin embargo…, yo…,… ¡no puedo, no quiero que el único amigo verdadero que he tenido en toda mi vida sufra de esta forma, no es justo!

… ya he llegado al castillo, y no ha habido ni un solo pony a quien no le pregunte donde esta Will, ellos hasta se asustan al verme con cara medio enojada…, sin embargo, nadie ha podido responderme… ¡será posible que en todo el castillo en serio nadie lo haya visto?, AHHHH, QUE RABIA!

¡Interrogue a cada uno de los tontos guardias y nada, no puedo creerlo, en más de una ocasión tuve que sujetarlos por la rabia y a agitarlos gritándoles "ESTAS SEGURO DE QUE NO SABES DONDE ESTA, NO ME ESTAS MINTIENDO?", pero igual ninguno me sirvió para nada, y no hacían más que temblar al verme…, bola de inútiles, y pensar que estos son los que deben "proteger" y no permitir que nadie se infiltre al castillo…, no me extraña que Celestia tenga a 6 yeguas haciendo un mejor trabajo…, pero no tengo tiempo para gritarles su verdades, tengo que encontrar a Will!

… en los pasillos, en el campo de entrenamiento, en el comedor, en donde estaba esa busto de vaca que toca el ese gran violín, hasta busque en su habitación…, nada…, ahora voy a probar suerte en el único logar que me falta…, los jardines…,… Will…, ya estas preocupándome…, por favor… no me hagas esto…,… no te vayas…

… y estaba yo, buscando como loca detrás de cada estatua…, me metí en el laberinto, y como no lo encontré salí atravesándolo para no perder tiempo, esto me dejo unos cuantos moretones, pero eran insignificantes, nada que no haya pasado antes…, y luego…, cuando creí que no volvería a verlo…, escuche unos pasos cerca de mi posición…,… me asome entre unos arbustos y…, hay estaba el…, caminando con una cara inexpresiva hacia un pequeño arroyo de agua…, me quede observándolo en silencio para que no me viera…, y aunque no muestra expresión alguna…, sé que está sufriendo mucho en su interior…,… que estás haciendo Will?

… que es esto?,… porque de pronto escucho una especie de… música?

 **Musica: Jekyll and Hyde- Confrontation (on-screen lyrics)**

 **Letra modificada para ser adaptada a los sucesos que ocurren…, y para darles una idea de más o menos que ocurre, vean esto: CONFRONTATION (Pinkie and Pinkamena animatic)**

 **Solo adapten esto al hecho de que es un humano que está en el jardín del castillo, siendo observado por Hearthwill, y que la letra es algo diferente…, y por supuesto, la voz es de un…, más bien 2 chicos de 20 años…**

 **Will- it's over now, I know inside**

 **Will- no one will ever know… the sorry tale of Dark Opal, and those who cried… no one must ever know…**

 **Will- they'd only see the tragedy, they'd not see my intent, the shadow of Dark's Madness… would forever kill the good that I had meant…**

 **Will- am I a good man?**

 **Will- am I a mad man?**

 **Will- it's such a fine line between a good man and a…**

 **Dark Opal- … do you really think that I would ever let you go?**

 **Dark Opal- do you really think I'd ever set you free?**

 **Dark Opal- if you do, I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you will never get away from me!**

 **Will- ¡all that you are is a face in the mirror!**

 **Will- ¡I close my eyes and you'll disappear!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I'm what you face when you face in the mirror!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡long as you live, I will still be here!**

 **Will- ¡all that you are is the end of a nightmare!**

 **Will- ¡all that you are it's a dying scream!**

 **Will- ¡after tonight, I shall end this demon dream!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡this is not a dream my friend!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡and it will never end!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡this one is the nightmare that goes on!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I am here to stay, no matter what you may pretend!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡and I'll flourish long even if you're gone!**

 **Will- ¡soon you will gone and my memory will hide you!**

 **Will- ¡you cannot choose but to lose control!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you can't control me!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I live deep inside you!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡each day you'll feel me, I'm part of your soul!**

 **Will- ¡I don't need you to survive, like you need me!**

 **Will- ¡I'll become whole as you dance with your end!**

 **Will- ¡and I'll rejoice as you breath your final breath!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡ I'll live inside you forever!**

 **Will- ¡no!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡ with chaos itself by my side!**

 **Will- ¡NO!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡and I know that now and forever, they'll never be able to separate Darkness from Light!**

 **Will- ¡can't you see it's over now?!**

 **Will- ¡it's time to go!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡no, not I!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡maybe you!**

 **Will- ¡if I go!**

 **Will- ¡you'll go too!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you'll go in me!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I'll be you!**

 **Will- ¡damn you Dark!**

 **Will- ¡leave me be!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡can't you see?!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you are me!**

 **Will- ¡NO!**

 **Will- ¡Deep inside…!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I am you!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you are Dark!**

 **Will- ¡no, never!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡YES, FOREVER!**

 **Will- ¡God damn you Dark!**

 **Will- ¡take all your crazy deeds, and go away!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I'll see you everywhere, Will!**

 **Will- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

… esa misteriosa música que vino de la nada se detuvo…, Will acaba de gritar fuertemente y cayó al piso desmallado…, quiero ir con él, tengo que ayudarlo, pero yo…, no puedo ni moverme por lo que acabo de presenciar…, como es posible que por unos momentos, ese… Dark Opal reapareciera sin controlar el cuerpo de Will?,… además de que ambos se pusieran a cantar de esa forma, y esa letra tan deprimente…, como si…, como si Will quisiera desaparecer?,…¡no, no lo permitiré!

 **Tercera Persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate- sé que en este momento se ve mal… pero gracias a Dios todo salió bien…, lo sabía, sabía que él no sería otro caso, todo lo que hizo fue para burlarse de los demás… y de Will…**

 **¿?- … puede ser…, pero te recuerdo que aún tiene pensado causar un… "Raromagedon" en ese mundo, y eso, sea lo que sea, no lo podemos permitir…**

 **Fate- bah, solamente trata de confundirlos a todos…, estoy segura que solo quiere jugar, además, tú mismo lo viste, el admitió amar ese mundo…, y no sabe mentir…**

 **¿?- no lo niego Fate, pero lo que me preocupa, es que ahora puede salir cuando lo desee, ya tiene control de sí mismo…**

 **Fate- … jejeje…**

 **¿?- … puedo saber que se te hace ten gracioso?**

 **Fate- tu tonto, que aun sigues creyendo que hay algún peligro con el…, ya cálmate, el solo es un chico caótico al que le gusta jugar con los demás…, pero ya pudimos ver que es de buen corazón…, él no es maldad, solo es caos jejeje…**

 **¿?- … (…)… me rindo…, por más que intento ser precavido, no puedo contigo verdad?**

 **Fate- jejeje, y apenas te das cuenta a estas alturas?, mi querido… (La interrumpe tapándole la boca…)**

 **¿?- shhhh…, menos mal que te tape esa boca floja, estuviste a 2 pasos de decir mi nombre…**

 **Fate- ay perdón, no entiendo porque esa obsesiona tuya por ocultarlo…**

 **¿?- porque, a diferencia de ti "chica que se encarga del destino", yo me tomo más en serio mi trabajo de "juzgar", por eso suelo usar un apodo diferente dependiendo de con quien estoy tratando…**

 **Fate- bien, como quieras señor "juez",… y como te haces llamar ahora?**

 **¿?- … "ellos" me conocen como… DOI…**

 **Fate-… (…)… dame…,… ¡HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **DOI- ¡cierra la boca, pero que mal chiste!,… solo hazme un favor y cuídalo otro rato, seguro que el ahora tratara de calmarse y analizar la situación…**

 **Fate- jejeje…, si, no hay problema, te DOI una mano con eso ¡hahahahaha!**

 **DOI- ¡ADIOS! (se va enojado…)**

 **Fate- oye espera, solo estaba jugando…,… pero que sensible…, bueno, supongo que me quedare para verte un poco más Will…,… gracias…, gracias por no terminar como el otro…**

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… (…)… no lo sé…, no sé qué debo pensar…, de verdad todo eso paso…, o solo fue una pesadilla…,… honestamente, aun hoy me he cuestionado el hecho de si estoy realmente en Equestria…, y sé que este es un mundo mágico…, pero… esta cosa no es producto de la magia de este mundo…, puedo sentirlo…, esto es…,… él es…

 **Dark Opal** \- parte de ti…

 **Will** \- ¡AHHHHH! (abro mis ojos de golpe mientras jadeo y miro a mi alrededor…, ya recuerdo, estoy en los jardines del castillo…, acostado cerca de un pequeño arroyo de agua…), debo…, debo calmarme… (Meto mi mano en el agua y saco un poco para beberla…, pero al ver mi reflejo en el arroyo…) ¡NO, VETE! (digo golpeando el agua por impulso…)

… me aleje un poco del arroyo…, tengo que calmarme…, debo… analizar la situación…,… este… ente…, Dark Opal…, no lastimo a ninguno de mis amigos…, él dijo que no le interesa lastimar…, al menos, no a los ponys…, pero…, como es posible que yo tenga algo tan… diferente a mí en mi interior…, porque?

 **Dark Opal** \- hahahahaha, pobrecito de ti, no haces más que buscar a una explicación a algo relacionado con el caos…, pierdes tu tiempo…, solo acepta el hecho de que soy la parte tuya que nunca olvidara lo que nos han hecho…, y estoy aquí… contigo… para siempre…

 **Will-** ¡CALLATE! (grite al escuchar su voz en… mi…,… y… ahora veo mi reflejo en el agua…, y lo veo a él…),… vasta…, tu…, tu solo eres una faceta, algo pasajero…, una ilusión…

 **Dark Opal** \- … eh…, no, en verdad no, soy muy real, y soy tu… (Dice tranquilamente…)

 **Will** \- no, me niego…, no voy a aceptar eso… ¡nunca! (digo con seriedad, mientras sigo jadeando por el cansancio…)

 **Dark Opal** \- peor para ti…, negarme a mí, es negarte a ti mismo, y solo me hace querer encontrar rápido una forma de volver a la tierra…, hahahahaha, las cosas que hare en la tierra…, te demostraran lo real que soy… (Dice viéndome con una sonrisa de seguridad…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… eso no pasara…, ahora estoy aquí, para vivir una mejor vida y olvidarme de mi mundo…, además…, Fate está observándome…, ella no dejara que encuentres la manera de volver… (Digo algo confiado…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … en realidad, no estaría tan seguro… (Al oír eso, mi cara cambio a una más preocupada…), ya que…, si ella considera que somos un peligro para este mundo, se verá obligada por sus reglas a enviarnos de vuelta a la tierra…, o me equivoco? (dice arqueando una ceja…)

 **Will** \- (… me quede sorprendido y pensativo…, este fenómeno tenía razón…, pero…),… no serias capas…, tu no le harías daño a alguien de este mundo solo para eso…

 **Dark Opal** \- (me está viendo con una cara burlona…)… seguro?

 **Will** \- … (… infeliz…, está jugando con mis emociones…), ¡no, vasta, no caeré en tu tonto juego, no vas a manipularme como lo hiciste con los otros…, asique…, si realmente eres parte de mi… y tengo que aprender a aceptarlo…, ahora que soy consciente de tu existencia, me asegurare de que no puedas volver a salir! (Le digo viéndolo con cara de desafío…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … tú no decides eso… (Yo lo miro con duda…), ahora, gracias a Discord, soy libre de salir cuando quiera…, y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo… (Yo estoy jadeando y sudando frio…,… ahora me mira fijamente…, luego sonríe y…)… en fin…, por ahora solo me mantendré al margen…, ya que solo quiero ver, a través de tus ojos, como reaccionaran los demás con todo esto hahahahaha…, y tambien…, como solucionaras esto…, jejeje…, esto será divertido…

 **Will** \- (… estoy que ardo de la rabia…)… ¡eres… un… desgraciado!

 **Dark Opal** \- … jeje… recuerda esto…, no creas que alguna vez te dejare escapar…, nunca vallas a pensar que te libraras de mi como si nada…, porque si crees que alguna vez lo aras, lamento decirte, que simplemente no será así…, pues tu jamás te alejaras de mi…, yo viviré en ti para siempre…, con el caos mismo junto a mi…, y yo sé, que ahora y por siempre…, nadie, jamás, podrá separar a… la Luz y la Oscuridad…, jejeje… hahahahaha…

(Empezó a reírse…, yo estaba tan enojado que solo golpee el reflejo…, y cuando el agua se calmó…, solo me veía a mí mismo…)

… me quede hay otro rato…, estaba muy sumido en mi pensamientos…, mi pequeña Esmeralda me veía con preocupación, y yo la acariciaba y trataba de sonreírle en señal de que estaba bien…, pero ella no se lo creía, solo a mí mismo me engañaba…, la pequeña me seguía abrazando para tranquilizarme…, pero en mi mente solo había un pensamiento…, y creo que se me escapo de la boca…

 **Will** \- … si no puedo ya tener una vida aquí…, al menos me asegurare de que no pueda lastimar a nadie nunca más…,… creo que mejor…, debería desaparecer de aquí…

… en ese instante, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, ya que escucho algo acercándose, lo que causo que Esmeralda se ocultara detrás de mi cuello…, y cuando ya estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo para no ser visto…

 **Hearthwill** \- (veo a Hearthwill caer al piso al romperse unas ramas…) ay, mi hocico, maldita rama…

 **Will-** … Hearthwill?,… estas bien? (tras preguntarle, ella levanta la cara y me ve…)

 **Hearthwill** \- … Will,… ¡Will!,… ¡WILL! (se levanta con rapidez, corre hacia a mí y me abraza con fuerza mientras me… agita y me insulta?) ¡Pedazo de tonto, como se te ocurre hacerme pasar por todo esto, sabes lo preocupados que estamos todos, en serio crees que irte resolverá algo, reacciona idiota, todos queremos que te sientas apoyado, no estás solo, entiéndelo de una vez, te voy a hacer añicos, insensible, patán, egoísta, terco, bicho raro,… TE QUIERO ME OLLES?, YA LO DIJE, TE QUIERO!

… yo…, ella…, está llorando…, lose porque escucho varios "sniff" viniendo de ella…,… ella…, me quiere?,…,… yo tambien la abrase, y deje caer mis lágrimas…, ya no podía aguantar ese dolor más tiempo…,… estuvimos así por un rato, hasta que nos separamos y nos sentamos uno frente al otro…, la situación era muy incómoda…, pero…, debíamos hablar sobre lo sucedido…

 **Will-** yo…, lo lamento mucho… por todo…, y tambien por huir…, no quiera preocuparlos…, es solo que…, yo… (Ella pone su mano sobre mi boca…)

 **Hearthwill** \- shhhh, basta…, no tienes que explicarme nada, ni tampoco a los demás…, todos entendemos por lo que estás pasando… (Yo agacho mi cabeza…, me siento cabizbajo…),… debe ser duro…, saber que tienes… "otra personalidad" dentro de ti…, tan diferente a lo que eres… (Me dice con una voz suave y comprensiva…)

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **Hearthwill** \- … y cómo te sientes?,… crees poder volver ya al castillo?, los demás seguro ya llegaron y deben estar esperando por ti…, es más, apuesto a que la unicornio morada se debe estar muriendo de los nervios y querrá buscarte por todos lados jeje… (… creo que esta tratando de sonar graciosa para romper este ambiente tan tenso…)

 **Will** \- … yo…, no lo sé… (Digo triste…, no sé si tengo el derecho de volver a verlos a todos…, ni siquiera sé si de verdad… ellos querían verme…)

 **Hearthwill** \- … Will…, escuchaste lo que dije hace rato verdad? (me pregunta algo… sonrojada?)

 **Will** \- (yo reacciono y levanto mi cabeza para verla a la cara…)… te refieres a…

 **Hearthwill** \- … (…)… esa es la verdad…, es… lo que siento…,… Will, escucharías lo que tengo para decirte? (me pregunto algo seria…)

 **Will** \- … yo…,… por supuesto… (Admito que me pone nervioso saber que ira a decirme…, como podría decirle que no después de lo que ha hecho por mi…)

 **Hearthwill** \- Will…, escúchame…,… yo… (… le cuesta hablar…, un momento…, acaso ella va a…, en un momento como este?,… creo…, que yo ya sabía que esto pasaría…,… ella toma aliento para calmarse, y me mira sonrojada…) Yo…, me he entrenado toda mi vida para ser una yegua que no dependiera de nadie…, para probarle a todos que nosotras somos tan fuertes como cualquier semental…, y por las cosas que he vivido, y las decepciones que he tenido…, decidí nunca involucrarme en una relación con nadie…,… y entonces apareces tu… (Dice viéndome algo más seria y con menos rubor…), y en tan solo 2 días, has sido un mejor pony que todos a los que he conocido en mi vida…, incluso no siendo un pony…,… lo se…, soy una yegua impulsiva, grosera, y violenta…, pero…, yo…, tambien siento… (Esta… dejando caer sus lágrimas…),… y no es justo…, no es justo que ahora que encontré a alguien a quien quiero de verdad, este quiera desaparecer…, por eso…, por favor… (Ella se me acerca y me abraza…), si no quieres aceptar mis sentimientos…, al menos quédate…, no quiero perder la amistad más hermosa que he tenido en mi vida…, por favor…, no te vayas… (Fue lo último que dijo, mientras me abrazaba…, como no queriendo dejarme ir…)

… sus palabras… me llegaron al corazón…,… en qué demonios estaba pensando?,… como pude creer que ella o los demás me odiarían…, ellos no son así, estoy seguro que ahora se estarán preguntando si estoy bien…, y yo aquí de idiota preocupándolos…,… pues ya no más…, si Dark Opal quiere verme desesperado y causarme problemas, entonces solo tengo que afrontarlo cuando sea que pase…, se acabó, me esforcé mucho para lograr llegar a este hermoso mundo, el mundo donde yo siempre desee estar…, y mi maestro, mi entrenador y mi madre…, no puedo defraudarlos de esta manera…, mantendré la promesa que les hice, y viviré felizmente en este mundo…

… luego de unos minutos, ella se separa de mí para vernos…, ambos teníamos lágrimas en nuestros ojos…, yo acerco mi mano a sus ojos y los limpios…, ella hace lo mismo con los míos…,… nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos y… por las caras tan feas que teníamos, no pudimos evitar empezar a reírnos como locos…

 **Will** \- …jeje… ¡hahahahaha, pero que rayos paso conmigo?, como se me ocurre la tonta idea de querer irme de mi nuevo hogar hahahahaha! (digo riéndome sin control…)

 **Hearthwill** \- ¡hahahahaha, eso es porque eres un tonto, un grandísimo tonto, y un bicho raro, el fenómeno más raro de toda Equestria, solo mírate, que rayos se supone que eres? hahahahaha! (esta igual que yo…)

 **Will** \- ¡hahaha oye, ya te lo dije antes, soy un humano, y quizá no tengamos magia como ustedes, pero somos la raza más creativa de todas (digo sacándole la lengua…)

 **Hearthwill-** ah sí?, pues déjame decirte algo "señor de otro mundo", apuesto a que tú eres el fenómeno más grande de tu propia especie (tambien saca la lengua…)

 **Will** \- ha, yo un fenómeno?, me lo dice a mí la yegua que se disfrazó de semental? (digo en tono sarcástico…)

 **Hearthwill** \- hey, al menos yo no resalto tanto como un mono lampiño sin cola que noquearía a cualquiera de un solo golpe…

 **Will** \- hey, eso no es mi culpa, yo no pedí que mis habilidades se incrementaran, me tomo años aprender a controlarme, y ahora tengo que volver a hacerlo, ponte en mis zapatos…, pobrecito de mi (digo en tono sarcástico y poniendo una cara dramática…)

 **Hearthwill-** ha-ha, como digas flacucho…

 **Will** \- … (…)… (…ok…, esa me la vas a pagar…)… el mismo flacucho al que tuviste que atacar con magia al no poder ganarme… (Digo viéndola con seriedad…)

 **Hearthwill** \- eh?, bueno…, es mi ventaja, no es ilegal usarla… (Responde nerviosa)

 **Will-** el mismo flacucho que descubrió tu "secretito"

 **Hearthwill** \- … a si?,… pues…, yo… (Se quedó sin palabras…)

 **Will-** el mismo flacucho… del que… al parecer…,… te enamoraste? (digo esto haciendo pausas, ya que tal vez me excedí un poco…, solo espero que no se lo tome muy a pecho…)

 **Hearthwill** \- … (…)… (Me está viendo fijamente…, pero no veo que quiera golpearme…, más bien…, veo… resignación?)… eso no es justo Will… (Me dice con un tono algo caído…, ay no, tengo que arelar esto)

 **Will-** … lo siento, de verdad lo siento, me excedí, lo sé, es que cuando me provocan no me controlo, lo siento, yo… (Digo alterado, pero ella me tapa la boca…)

 **Hearthwill** \- shhhh…, ya no importa…, ahora lo sabes…, y yo…, bueno…,… estaré esperando tu respuesta…, incluso si significa que por ahora solo seremos amigos esperare el tiempo que haga falta…, jejeje, sería ridículo de mi parte esperar que respondieras que si a una yegua a la que apenas has conocido por 2 días… (Me dice viendo al piso…, pero ella cambia su expresión a una más segura, y me mira fijamente…), ¡pero quiero que sepas esto…, no me importa de qué mundo vengas, no me importa que no seamos de la misma especie, ni siquiera me importa tener que lidiar con ese loco dentro de ti…, yo siento lo que siento, y eso no va a cambiar…, al menos, no cambiara a menos que me rechaces…, así que, tenlo siempre en mente hasta entonces…, yo, Hearthwill Goldenshield, quien nunca había sentido esto por nadie…, acepto que estoy… enamorada de ti Will! (me dice con voz fuerte y sonrojada…)

 **Will-** (… ok, ambos estamos rojos como semáforo diciendo alto…,… ¡una chica linda acaba de confesárseme?, esto nunca, jamás, me hubiese esperado que pasara, nos estamos viendo fijamente)… Hearthwill, yo… (Pero no pude terminar la frase, ya que ambos escuchamos como algo se acercaba haciendo mucho ruido…, y cuando llego a nuestra posición, nos sorprendimos…)

 **SB** \- ¡auch!, mi ropa se rasgó, Rarity se va a enojar conmigo por… (Al principio se quejaba, pero se detuvo al vernos…, o más bien…, al verme…)… ¡WILL! (corrió hacia a mí con fuerza y se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme…, está llorando y… diciendo cosas…) ¡no por favor, no te vallas, no nos dejes, no me dejes, no es tu culpa, nadie está enojado contigo, por favor quédate con no nosotros, te quiero, te quiero mucho, por eso… no nos dejes!

… ella estaba llorando, con su cara pegada a mi pecho…, yo estoy algo sorprendido…, a ver si entendí, el día de hoy, después de que mi "otro yo", al cual acabo de conocer, causara desastres, 2 chicas me dicen que me quieren?,… que clase de lógica es la de la vida misma?,… pero en fin…, ella dejo de llorar y se separó para verme a los ojos…, en vez de poner una cara de preocupación, pongo una sonrisa clásica de mi…, ella lo nota y comienza a tranquilizarse…

 **Will** \- … no tienes nada de qué preocuparte mi pequeña, yo no iré a ningún lado (le digo tranquilamente mientras seco sus lágrimas…)

 **SB** \- (esta me ve mucho más calmada)… de verdad?,… en serio, no te iras?

 **Will** \- por supuesto…, como habría de irme, si… este es mi hogar… (Digo eso ultimo viendo a Hearthwill, y ella asiente…, al decir eso, SB puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro y me abrazo con fuerza, mientras me decía una y otra vez "¡gracias, gracias, gracias!")

 **Hearthwill** \- … y bien?, ya debes estar satisfecho (yo la miro confundido…), si el que esta niña te diga que te quedes, no te demuestra que nadie quiere que te vallas, no sé qué lo hará

 **Will-** … si,… tienes razón (le respondo con alegría, mientras acaricio la cabeza de SB, esto provoca que haga ese ruidito de gusto, y mueva la cola…)

 **SB** \- jijiji, extrañaba que hicieras eso (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Hearthwill** \- oye, no vayas a consentirla mucho, ya sabes lo que dicen, un niño mimado se vuelve malcriado… (Me dice con un tono de burla…, creo que solo quiere romper con el poco ambiente incomodo que queda…)

 **SB-** ¡hey, no soy ninguna malcriada! (voltea a decirle, sacándole la lengua…)

 **Hearthwill** \- haha, y como llamas a eso? (ahora si se burló de ella, pero SB no se lo tomo muy bien)

 **SB** \- y como llamas a una yegua que le busca pelea a una potra? (…esto dejo a Hearthwill sin respuesta, más que solo una mirada algo enojada…, creo que en mi mundo seria, una mujer que le busca pelea a una niña…, y eso se llamaría…)

 **Will** \- violencia contra un menor? (ambos voltearon a verme…, ups, dije eso en voz alta, y me tape la boca por impulso)

 **Hearthwill** \- (me ve con llamas en los ojos, mientras que SB sonríe con orgullo…)

 **Will** \- … bueno…, creo que lo mejor sería ir ahora con los demás… (Digo, mientras los 3 nos levantamos…, a pesar de que digo eso, la verdad aún estoy algo nervioso…)

 **Hearthwill** \- no estas nervioso Will (yo la miro…), no dejes que los nervios te nublen el juicio… (Ella camina hacia a mí y me toma la mano…) todo saldrá bien… (Me dice sonriendo, y yo asiento…)

 **Will** \- (los 3 nos preparamos para salir de ahí…, pero antes…) esperen… (Ellas se detienen…)

 **SB** \- pasa algo malo?

 **Will** \- (yo volteo en dirección al arroyo y…) ¡Discord, sé que estas hay, ya sal de una vez! (grito al aire…, ellas se sorprenden al oírme decir eso…)

 **Discord** \- (el agua de arroyo… explota y las gotas se juntan para formar una estructura, y…, el aparece…) ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, estoy sorprendió, como lo supiste?!

 **Will** \- porque se muchas cosas…, y entre esas cosas, se cuando tú tienes algo que ver con algo, señor del caos (le digo con un tono medio molesto…), quiero decir, por favor, música que viene de la nada?, a mí me entraron ganas de cantar?, Dark Opal se materializo por unos momentos?,… es obvio que hiciste esto para que yo lo enfrentara…

 **Discord** \- ¡hahahahaha!, me atrapaste…, pero hey, solo trataba de ayudarte, ya sabes, no es eso para lo que son los amigos?, cuidarse entre ellos? (me dice apareciendo frente a mí y dándome la mano…)

 **Will** \- … si,… seguro… (Dije en tono sarcástico…) a otro perro con ese hueso…

 **Discord** \- oye, que feo que desconfíes de mí, si yo he sido tan bueno contigo, es más, voy a hacerte otro favor justo ahora (dice chasqueando sus dedos y…)

 **Will** \- ¡lo que estés pensando, que ni se te ocurra…! (No pude terminar la frase…)

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pueden adivinar lo que acaba de pasar, antes de seguir leyendo?**

 **Primera persona, Octavia POV.**

… me encontraba caminando hacia el salón del trono, ya que había escuchado que todos habían regresado…, solo espero que mi amigo este bien, me preocupa…, al estar frente a la puerta, yo la abro, y al hacerlo…, la unicornio morada casi salta sobre mí con mucha exaltación…, cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo, puso una cara de decepción y fue con los demás…, a juzgar por las caras de preocupación y ansiedad de todos, y el hecho de que no lo veo a él por ningún lado…, asumo que Will no está aquí, y eso es lo que los tiene a todos así…

 **Octavia** \- lo lamento, sé que no soy a quien esperaban (digo entrando a la sala…)

 **Cadence-** descuida, no es necesario que te disculpes…

 **Shining** \- supongo que habrás notado quien falta, correcto? (yo asiento…)

 **Twilight** \- supongo que no lo habrás visto de camino aquí, cierto? (me pregunta con un tono de angustia…)

 **Octavia** \- temo que no…

 **Twilight** \- rayos, me estoy volviendo loca (dice poniendo su mano en su frente…)

 **Applejack** \- sé que esto es duro dulzura, pero debemos mantener la calma (dice poniendo su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, Discord dijo que lo traería…, confiemos en el… (… a juzgar por la reacción de incomodidad de los demás, diría que solo ella le tiene confianza…)

 **Rainbow** \- puede que Discord este asiendo de la suyas con él, no debimos dejar que fuera solo (dice golpeando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano…)

 **Rarity** \- y aparte de eso, SB fue corriendo a seguirlo, y por más que le grite que volviera no me hizo caso…, ahhhhh, me creo que voy a desmallarme de los nervios (dice dramáticamente mientras se pone de rodillas en el piso…, puedo ver al pequeño dragón consolándola…)

 **Spike** \- no temas Rarity, estoy seguro de que estara bien, no olvides que Will la cuidara… (Le dice sonriendo…)

 **Rarity** \- oh, mi pequeño _Spikey_ -Wikey (dice abrazando al dragoncito, como buscando consuelo…, puedo notar una cierta expresión de gozo en el rostro del dragón…)

 **Pinkie** \- … ¡OGIAN! (ese grito hizo que todos volteáramos a verla…), ¡MI COLA SE AGITA, MI COLA SE AGITA! (dice señalando su cola…, los demás parecen reaccionar a eso, y comienzan a ver por todos lados…, no lo entiendo…)

 **Octavia** \- … ammm, perdona mi ignorancia, pero…, que significa eso? (pregunto confundida…)

 **Applejack** \- significa que… ¡CUIDADO! (dice empujándome de repente…)

… ambas caímos al piso, ella se levantó y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, luego me pidió disculpas por el repentino empujón, y me mostro el porqué de este…,… Will había caído de espalda al piso, tambien esa pony guardia tan mal educada, y una potrilla callo sobre esta…, y flotando sobre ellos se encontraba Discord…

 **Will** \- ¡ay, auch, mi espalda, se puede saber en que estabas…! (no termino la frase…, nos estaba viendo desde el piso…, puedo notar que esta algo nervioso…, poco a poco los 3 se levantan…)

 **Discord** \- lo vez, hahahahaha, ahora te será más fácil hablar con ellos…, en fin, tengo que irme, digamos que hay un asuntito que requiere de mi atencion, así que, ¡tada! (chasque a los dedos y desaparece…)

 **Hearthwill-** la próxima vez que haga eso, le voy a arrancar los cuernos y se los meteré por la nariz (dice con muy mal humor…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡SB! (dice extendiendo los brazos…)

 **SB** \- ¡hermana! (corre hacia ella y se abrazan…)

 **Rarity** \- no vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera, me van a salir canas (dice dramáticamente mientras sonríe…)

 **SB** \- no importa, igual te verías linda con cabello blanco (dice sonriéndole tambien…)

 **Rarity** \- jeje, gracias cariño (le da un beso en la frente…)

… luego de eso…, bueno…, Will no se movía de su lugar…, creo que estaba nervioso por algo…, y creo saber porque…, debo hacer algo por el…

 **Will** \- … chicas…, princesas…, yo…, yo… (Es ahora o nunca…)

 **Octavia** \- ¡Will! (tanto el, como los demás me miran…), no estés nervioso…, todos sabemos por lo que estás pasando…, y sabemos que no es fácil para ti…, pero, por favor no temas, ninguno de nosotros esta resentido contigo por lo que ese tal Dark Opal haya echo…, por eso… (Yo me inclino hacia adelante en señal de petición…) no debes pensar en que hemos dejado de valorar tu amistad…, y por favor, no dejes de valorar la nuestra…

… me quede viéndolo de frente y…, el volteo a ver uno por uno a todos en el salón, pero solo recibió la misma respuesta por parte de todos…, una cálida sonrisa llena de comprensión, cariño, y amistad…, y de repente…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL! (la pony rosada salto sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerza…)

 **Will** \- P-Pinkie, m-me estas… (El pobre se está poniendo morado…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡Pinkie, lo estas asfixiando! (dice usando su magia para separarlos…)

 **Pinkie** \- upsi, lo siento jijiji… (Dice rascando su cabeza…)

 **Will** \- no importa…, me hacía falta eso…, gracias… (Les dice sonriendo,… y voltea a verme…), y gracias a ti, Octavia… (Yo le sonrío…,… la yegua guardia hiso un gesto de refunfuño, y Will lo escucho y volteo a verla…), tambien te agradezco mucho a ti Hearthwill, por todo… (Ella se voltea para ignorarlo, pero…, estoy segura de haberla visto sonrojarse…), y a todos ustedes…, Twilight…, Applejack…, Rarity…, Rainbow…, Fluttershy…, Pinkie…, AB…, SB…, SL…, Spike…, Princesa Celestia…, Princesa Luna…, Princesa Cadence…, Shining Armor… (Dice sus nombres viendo a cada uno…), muchas gracias…, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… (Dijo inclinándose y dejando caer una lagrima…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡ABRAZO GRUPAL! (al decir eso, sus 6 amigas, el dragón, y las potrillas, fueron hacia él, y lo abrazaron…, la pony rosada nos tomó a la fuerza a mí y a la yegua guardia, obligándonos a formar parte del abrazo…,… luego de un momento, nos separamos…)

 **Will** \- lo siento mucho chicos…, lamento haber huido, y haberlos preocupado a todos…, fui un gran tonto…

 **Rainbow** \- ay por favor, ya deja de hacer eso amigo, además, por lo que pasaste, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo… (Dice volando frente a él y dándole un golpe en el brazo…)

 **Applejack** \- es cierto dulzura, nosotras podemos imaginarnos como te habrás sentido…, y tambien me alegra saber que no perderé a mi buen trabajador,… que ni se te ocurra creer que te dejare ir tan fácilmente, alguien como tú no se encuentra en cualquier sitio jejeje… (Dice apretando su mano con fuerza…)

 **Rarity** -¡ah!, hay tesoro, me va a dar un infarto, mira nada más lo sucias y rasgadas que quedaron tus ropas después del incidente… (Dice viéndolo fijamente…)

 **Will** \- eh?,… pero…, como te das cuenta?, aunque tenga zafiros, es ropa negra…

 **Rarity** \- no subestimes el poder de una diseñadora de moda…,¡ah, idea! (dice como si estuviera cantando…), volveré a hacerlas, y esta vez buscare una tela igual de cómoda pero más resistente… (… al principio él le dijo que no hacía falta, pero ella se puso tan insistente, que al final tuvo que ceder…, pobre Will, pasa por esto a diario?)

 **Rainbow** \- oye, mono lampiño…, si nos vuelves a hacer pasar por un susto así, te juro que te… (No termino la frase, ya que la expreso muy claramente al lanzarle unos golpes a Will, pero los esquivo todos…), además, ya va siendo hora de que tenga mi revancha (dice chocando su puño contra su otra mano…)

 **Will** \- je-je…, si, seguro… (… a leguas se le nota que no quiere hacerlo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, yo…, yo estaba…, preocupada…, y tambien… (Parece que le cuesta hablar…, pero Will puso su mano en su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla…, está en peso a mover la cola, sus alas se abrieron de repente, y dejó escapar un sonidito de gusto…)

 **Will** \- gracias por tu preocupación Fluttershy, pero descuida, ya estoy bien… (Will la suelta y esta sonríe en señal de alivio…)

 **Cadence** \- estas seguro Will?, no sientes algún dolor o contusión? (pregunta preocupada…)

 **Will** \- no descuida, ya me recupere…, de hecho, ahora me siento mejor que nunca…,… este es mmi hogar, y ustedes son mi familia…, no dejare que nadie me arrebate esta paz que he conseguido…, nunca más… (Tanto ella como todos, incluyéndome, nos aliviamos al verlo tan decidido y confiado…)

 **Shining** \- pues créeme que me alegra mucho escuchar eso amigo…, por cierto, te traje esto (dice mostrándole un objeto largo y extraño para mi…)

 **Will** \- (Will toma el objeto…) gracias Shining, no sé qué haría se perdiera uno de los mejores recuerdos de las personas a quien ame en mi mundo…,… solo espero que estén viviendo una vida igual de feliz…, y que nunca me olviden…

 **Princesa Celestia** \- estoy segura de que así es joven Will (dice acercándose a nosotros…), esos seres que te amaron en tu mundo, e incluso tu madre que ya partió al mundo espiritual, aun velan por ti desde lejos…, yo se lo que es velar por alguien que ya no está a tu lado… (Dijo viendo a su hermana…), así que puedo asegurarte, que siempre estarán pensando en ti, no importa donde estés… (Dice sonriéndole…)

 **Will** \- se lo agradezco mucho princesa…

 **Princesa Celestia** \- por favor, de ahora en más, solo dime Celestia…

 **Will** \- … bueno…, supongo que si digo que no, hará lo mismo que su hermana de decir que es una orden, verdad? (dice poniendo su mano en su nuca…, Celestia y Luna solo se ríen en respuesta…), de acuerdo…, pero solo su usted deja de decirme joven, y me llama solo Will, de acuerdo?, Celestia…

 **Celestia** \- jeje…, por supuesto…

… el incómodo habiente por fin se había calmado…, Will estuvo explicándonos durante unos minutos lo que hizo cuando estaba solo, y como Discord lo "ayudo" a "enfrentarse" a su "otro yo",… esto causo un poco de molestia por parte de Twilight y de las princesas, que querían invocar a Discord para darle una reprimenda…, sin embargo Will las detuvo explicándoles que mejor lo de jarana así, que en cierto modo, el si lo ayudo…, más bien, a "su modo"

 **Luna** \- insisto en decir que debería decirle sus verdades en su cara… (Dice algo enojada…)

 **Celestia** \- tranquila hermana…, si Will no lo cree necesario, es mejor dejarlo así… (Dice tranquilamente…)

 **Twilight** \- de acuerdo…, aun así me va a escuchar luego… (Se le nota disgustada…)

 **Cadence** \- ay Twilight…,… creo que deberíamos ir todos a dormir, hoy fue un día muy agitado y una noche aún más agitada…

 **Rarity** \- estoy de acuerdo, ya perdí varias horas de mi sueño de belleza… (Dice tocándose las mejillas…)

 **Applejack** \- además, recuerden que mañana debemos volver a Ponyville para terminar de prepararnos para ir al Imperio de Cristal (dice viendo a sus amigas…)

 **Twilight** \- es cierto, es mejor estar bien descansadas…, tu tambien debes estarlo Will… (Dice viéndolo…)

 **Will** \- descuida, para mañana estaré como nuevo, solo necesito un buen descanso… (Dejo salir un bostezo, pero su tapo la boca…)

 **Luna** \- en realidad Twilight… (Todos volteamos a ver a las princesas…)

 **Celestia** \- … debo pedirle a Will que no vuelva que se quede aquí en Canterlot mañana… (Esto sorprendió a las 6 yeguas, a los potrillas y al dragón…)

 **Spike** \- que?, pero porque princesa?,… acaso Will eta en problemas? (ese comentario altero a Twilight…)

 **Luna** \- problemas?, no, por supuesto que no… (Ambos se calmaron al oír eso…)

 **Rainbow** \- entonces…, tiene que ver algo con… Dark Opal, o como se llame?

 **Celestia** \- … así es… (… todos estábamos algo tensos por eso…), no es realmente algo muy grave, pero necesito que Will se quede aquí mañana, para poder hacer un anuncio formal de su llegada a todo Canterlot…, y tambien explicarles, que el inconveniente de hoy, fue a causa de una de las bromas de Discord… (… aunque eso nos alivió a todos, Will aún se veía angustiado…)

 **Will** \- … fue más que solo eso…, él no es una broma…, es muy real…, es parte de mí…, y ya lo he aceptado… (Dice algo decaído…)

 **Luna** \- … lo sabemos Will…, pero tratar de explicarles a todos como funciona tú… "otro yo" sería muy complicado de entender para ellos…, y ya que todos conocen a Discord y saben cómo es el, todos aceptaran con mayor tranquilidad lo que sucedió, si les explicamos que Discord tuvo que ver con eso…

 **Will** \- … entiendo…, tienen razón, además, no estaríamos mintiendo, solo mantendremos en secreto lo de Dark Opal…, está bien…, me quedare… (Se nota más tranquilo…)

 **Celestia** \- gracias por ser tan comprensivo Will…, sé que no debe de ser fácil para ti acceder a esto…, pero te prometo, que me asegurare de que mañana todos te traten como a un igual… (Dice tomándolo de la mano…)

 **Luna** \- yo tambien, lo prometo… (Ella pone su mano junto con la de Celestia y Will…)

 **Will** \- muchas gracias, a ambas… (Se tapó la boca, parece que está bostezando…), en fin, nos veremos pasado mañana chicas, tomare un tren a Ponyville por mi cuenta…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, estas seguro?, es que…, y si algún pony te ataca… (Se nota su preocupación…)

 **Applejack** \- descuida cubito de azúcar, seguro que él sabrá cuidarse solo…, jeje, creo que si algún pony intenta lastimarlo, se llevara una gran sorpresa… (Dice riéndose…)

 **Twilight** \- no estoy muy segura aun…, pero supongo que tendre que aceptar eso ya que las princesas lo piden…, solo promete que estarás bien…

 **Will** \- lo prometo Twilight…

 **Twilight** \- de acuerdo… (Esta bosteza…), y ahora si no es mucha molestia, creo que ahora si, a dormir… (La pobre se estaba tambaleando del cansancio…, la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor la ayudarla a caminar…)

 **Celestia** y **Luna** \- buenas noches a todos… (Nos decían, mientras salíamos del salón… "buenas noches" respondimos…)

 **Primera Persona, Will POV.**

… caminábamos…, o más bien nos tambaleábamos hacia los dormitorios…, en serio que el estrés de hoy fue mucho para todos…, Hearthwill estaba como si nada al igual que yo, a pesar de que estábamos muy cansados…, a Twilight la ayudaban a caminar Spike, Cadence y Shining…, Rainbow se golpeó la cara contra el muro por que darse dormida volando…, Fluttershy caminaba medio dormida con Angel en su cabeza agarrándole los cabellos para controlar su dirección, algo así como lo que paso en Ratatouille…, Applejack tenía ojeras, pero ella está más acostumbrada a soportar estas cosas…, Pinkie…, pues…, caminaba dormida perfectamente, si había que girar ella giraba y nunca choco con nada…, como lo hace?,… y Rarity cargaba a SB, que a diferencia de AB y SL, ya estaba dormida…,… al llegar a los dormitorios, me despedí de Octavia, Cadence y Shining, y cada pony entro a su habitación…, nos dijimos buenas noches y cada quien tomo su rumbo…

… me acosté y deje escapar un gran bostezo antes de ponerme boca abajo…, hoy fue un día mental y físicamente agotador…, "buenas noches mi pequeña" le digo a Esmeralda acariciándola, esta bostezo tambien, y se coloca sobre la almohada junto a mi cara…, pero, antes de dormir,… un último pensamiento paso por mi cabeza, "…será posible que…"

… ya me encontraba soñando…, yo estaba debajo de un árbol de cerezo, que se encontraba en una pequeña colina, con todo un bellísimo campo de plantas y flores en todas direcciones, y un gran lago cristalino al frente de mi…, solo estaba hay sentado, consciente de que esto era un sueño, así que decidí esperar a ver si bendria Luna…, y cuando por fin sentí que había alguien cerca, siento una mano sobre mi hombro y…, bueno…, no me hizo falta ni voltearme…,… porque será que no estoy sorprendido?

 **Will** \- … tenía la ligera sospecha de que esto pasaría… (Digo seriamente…)

 **Dark Opal** \- es lógico, siempre fuimos más listos que el resto…, jejeje…, o no? (pregunta con esa sonrisa suya y arqueando una ceja…)

 **Primera Persona, Octavia POV.**

… son las 6 am, y yo me encuentro sola en los jardines…, a veces me gusta practicar mi música en los jardines del castillo, hay no hay nadie más que los animales…, y ya que no molesto a nadie, puedo tocar con tantán intensidad como desee…,… y eso fue lo que hice por varios minutos…, y al finalizar, escucho aplausos provenientes de detrás de una de las estatuas…, poco a poco, quien sea que estuviera hay estaba saliendo…, admito que estaba nerviosa, normalmente no dejo que nadie me escuche tocar con tanta… "rudeza",… pero, me tranquilice mucho al ver que quien se encontraba hay, era Will…, no lo sé, creo que le tengo más confianza a el que a otros, casi tanto como a vinyl…

 **Will** \- … realmente…, tú y Vinyl nunca dejan de sorprenderme…, la música que ambas crean…, es hermosa… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Octavia** \- gracias…, no esperaba verte aquí a esta hora (le digo acercándome a él…)

 **Will** \- es que…, suelo levantarme temprano, además necesitaba despejar mi mente…, y organizar mis ideas (dice sentándose en el césped, yo me siento junto a el…) y tú?, sueles hacer esto muy seguido?

 **Octavia** \- a veces…, suelo venir aquí para poder dejar que todo mi amor por la música clásica vuele con toda libertad…

 **Will** \- entiendo…, es lindo sabes? (yo lo miro confundida…), el poder dejarte llevar por aquello que más amas, no ponerle fronteras,… el único problema es que…, a veces la vida suele ponerte obstáculos, como si quisiera que fracasaras…, o tal vez para ponerte a prueba, y determinar si eres digno…, no lo sé…

 **Octavia** \- … (…)… (… tiene razón…, y puedo notar la melancolía en sus ojos…)

 **Will** \- … oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estaba divagando jeje…, suele pasarme a veces (dice con una risa inocente…)

 **Octavia** \- descuida…

 **Will** \- … gracias por tu ayuda…, con lo que paso ayer…, de no ser por ti… (Lo interrumpo…)

 **Octavia** \- descuida…, para eso están los amigos, no podía dejarte así…, me alegra tanto que estés bien (digo poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro…)

 **Will** \- … gracias Octavia… (Me sonríe, y pone su mano sobre la mía…, luego las soltamos…)

 **Octavia** \- … hey Will… (El me presta atencion…)… te gustaría que tocáramos algo juntos?

 **Will** \- en serio?,… pues, claro, cuando y donde?

 **Octavia** \- aquí, y ahora…

 **Will** \- que?, pero…, no tengo ningún instrumento que… (Una mano aparece de la nada y pone una flauta frente a mí…, me sorprendí, aunque parece que el solo se sorprendió…) ¡Pinkie, de donde saliste?!

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, lo siento, te vi por los pasillos y te seguí (dice sonriendo inocentemente mientras tomo la flauta…), ¡oigan, puedo unírmeles, porfis, porfis, porfis!

 **Will** \- eh?, pues… (El me mira, como esperando mi aprobación…)

 **Octavia** \- … no veo porque no,… que sabes tocar? (ella se retira a toda velocidad y a los pocos segundos regresa con… ¡de donde saco todos esos instrumentos?!) ¿¡Pero que!?

 **Will** \- no preguntes, solo acéptalo, es lo que yo aprendí a hacer jeje… (… bueno, si el piensa que esto es "normal")

 **Octavia** \- … de acuerdo…, que tal si comenzamos… (Los 3 nos levantamos…, pero la pony rosada…)

 **Pinkie** \- ammm…, exactamente que vamos a tocar?

 **Octavia** \- … no había pensado en eso… (… honestamente, me siento como una tonta…)

 **Will** \- … pues… (… el saca su aparato extraño de sus bolsillos, está revisando algo…),… jejeje, siempre quise intentar esta, pero solo podía tocar la flauta, aunque… con "la pony de los 10 instrumentos" de nuestro lado, seguro que saldrá bien (dice señalando a la pony rosada…)

 **Octavia** \- pero…, no hemos practicado antes, ni siquiera un ensayo…, estas seguro?

 **Will** \- claro que sí, créeme, he visto la capacidad de Pinkie haciendo esto, además…, confió plenamente en tu talento… (Dice sonriéndome…,… admito que…, me hizo sonrojar un poco…)

 **Octavia** \- … bueno…, muéstranos (no tomamos unos minutos para escuchar la música…,… al cabo de un rato, tanto el cómo Pinkie aseguraron que entendían como tocarla…, admito que fue muy linda, creo que saldrá bien…)… todos listos? (ellos asienten…) bien, hagámoslo…

 **Musica: Lugia's Song (Original)**

 **Will toca la flauta, Octavia su chelo, y Pinkie… todos los demás instrumentos al mismo tiempo…**

… realmente es hermoso…, nunca creí que llegaría a un nuevo nivel en mi amor por la música…, la compenetración de los 3, los tempos, todo está saliendo perfecto…, desde el comienzo, varios animales se sentían atraídos por esta música y se acercaban para escucharla mejor…, y ellos no fueron los únicos, el resto de las amigas de Will escucharon todo desde el castillo y bajaron a los jardines a vernos…, incluso las princesas aparecieron…,… esto me hace pensar, habremos hecho mucho ruido?,… pero no parecían disgustados, al contrario, se acercaron para escucharnos mejor…, y al poco tiempo…, terminamos de tocar…,… nos estaban aplaudiendo y diciendo lo hermoso que sonó…

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Finalmente, los capítulos "musicales" ya están listos…, estas 3 canciones estaban destinadas a aparecer desde el principio, así que, por ahora, no escribiere más letras de canciones…, pero claro que aún habrá más música, eso no puede faltar XD**

 **Además de eso, los 10 días previos al viaje se están acabando, y pronto veremos cómo cambiaran las cosas de la historia que Will conoce…, el querrá cambiar algunas cosas?, o dejar que todo siga igual y solo seguir la corriente?**

 **Bueno, eso lo sabremos cuando valla al Imperio de Cristal y decida encontrarse con la organizadora de los juegos de Equestria…, esto le caerá de sorpresa a las Mane 6…, veremos cómo le va, considerando que será el primer viaje, en este mundo, que hará solo, sin la asistencia de otros…,… pobre, lo que le espera…**

 **Por ahora, Dark Opal ha decidido permanecer apartado…, pero me pregunto…, de verdad solo estara calmado?,… a mí no me convence…, algo planea…**

 **Pero en fin, comenten, pregunten, sugieran…**

 **Hasta lue… (Oye espera), Pinkie, te he dicho que no… (Soy Dark Opal tarado…, cuando termines aquí, quisiera saber algo…), que cosa?,… y me vuelves a decir tarado y me importaran muy poco las reglas… (Pues…, cuéntame sobre ti y sobre Fate…)… ¿¡que!?,… porque debería? (… solo tengo curiosidad… jejeje…)… no (… ya veo…, no quieres que nadie sepa de su noviazgo verdad?, hahahahaha) ¿¡COMO DICES!?, ELLA Y YO NO TENEMOS ESA CLASE DE RELACION, FENOMENO (si…, seguro…)… bien, como quieras…, solo espera a que termine aquí…,… en que me quede?, … ah si…**

 **Hasta Luego.**


	15. Anuncio 5

**… y así fue como conocí a Fate…, después ocurrió el incidente de William Creel y…,… ¡oye a dónde vas?, tú fuiste el que quiso que le contara todo esto!,… espera…,… oh…, no sabía que ya estaban aquí…, escucharon algo de nuestra platica?,… parece que casi nada…, menos mal…, bla-bla-bla, en fin (insisto, ya se me pego la maña de Will)**

 **He aquí el final del primer juego…, y para asegurarme de que ninguno de esos 2 fastidiosos de Pinkie y Dark Opal se meta aquí, he tenido que…, bueno…, es mejor ignorar algunas cosas…**

 **…pero bueno, estos son los resultados de la votación final…**

 **3- Hearthwill Goldenshield: 2 (… ¡wow, pero que crueles fueron ustedes, en serio, y tantos que la querían al principio, al final la dejaron en la Friendzone…,… Sheik Darkneus, esto te lo dedico!)**

 **2- Reina Chrysalis: 21**

 **1- Princesa luna: 24**

 **… obviamente esta demás decir quién es la ganadora, así que, todos juntos, démosle las felicitaciones, un fuerte aplauso y nuestra mayor bendición de amor eterno a… ¡Fate, Con infinitos puntos!**

 **Fate- … ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?**

 **¡HAHAHAHAHA!, solo estaba jugando Fate…,… espera…, Fate?,… que haces aquí?, creí que no te interesaba participar en esto?**

 **Fate- ¡en la votación tonto, pero claro que estaría aquí para ver el resultado, llevo queriendo saber quién es su alma gemela desde que lo conocí, y que me encuentro?, una broma de muy mal gusto!**

 **Jejeje, ya cálmate, a todos les gusta este tipo de desenlaces inesperados…, pero bueno, la ganadora es… (Tambores por favor…)… la Princesa Luna…,… no hay ni un aplauso?,… que?, acaso todos sabían el resultado?, ni siquiera el grillo está sonando…, como sea, ahora ya lo saben, tarde o temprano estas 2 almas conocerán su "destino"**

 **Fate- me llamaste?**

 **No, no tú, literalmente su destino de estar juntos…**

 **Bien, ahora les explicare cómo funciona el siguiente juego…, al final de cada capítulo, voy a dejar 3 opciones de que quieren ver en el siguiente capítulo, y cada quien tendrá 1 punto para votar, y la opción que tenga más puntos, será el próximo acontecimiento en la vida de Will… es así de simple…, pero hay un límite de tiempo…, tienen 3 dias (los que suelo tomarme de descanso)**

 **Y solo para estrenar este juego, en este anuncio, pondré las primeras 3 opciones, las cuales serán para el capítulo 11**

 **1- Will hablara seriamente con Hearthwill y la rechazara (como pareja).**

 **2- SB confiesa formalmente sus sentimientos por Will, y luego es rechazada (como pareja).**

 **3- Luna decide pasar todo el día sin separarse de Will, po circunstancias.**

 **Es decir, que en esta ocasión, tienen hasta el lunes, y de ahí me adaptare al tiempo universitario, así que, nos vemos el día sábado dentro de 2 semanas**

 **…diviértanse…**


	16. 1 día con Celestia y Luna

**Nota: bueno, al parecer si pude subir el capítulo 1 semana antes…, ojala y fuera tan fácil el resto del tiempo, pero que puedo decir, tuve un par de días libres, asique me dije, ¡ESCRIBE LO QUE VISTE, FLOJO!,… y sí, yo creo que nadie debe insultar a nadie, pero si estoy a favor del auto-insulto…**

 **Por cierto, en cuanto a cuál de las 3 opciones fue la ganadora…, eso solo lo sabrán leyendo el capítulo…, así que, ¡LEAN, FLOJOS!,… espero se diviertan XD**

 **Capítulo 11: 1 día con Celestia y Luna.**

… realmente es hermoso…, nunca creí que llegaría a un nuevo nivel en mi amor por la música…, la compenetración de los 3, los tempos, todo está saliendo perfecto…, desde el comienzo, varios animales se sentían atraídos por esta música y se acercaban para escucharla mejor…, y ellos no fueron los únicos, el resto de las amigas de Will escucharon todo desde el castillo y bajaron a los jardines a vernos…, incluso las princesas aparecieron…,… esto me hace pensar, habremos hecho mucho ruido?,… pero no parecían disgustados, al contrario, se acercaron para escucharnos mejor…, y al poco tiempo…, terminamos de tocar…,… nos estaban aplaudiendo y diciendo lo hermoso que sonó…

 **Spike** \- oye amigo, insisto en decirte que deberías de dedicarte a la música, seguro serias todo un fenómeno entre los ponys… (Las amigas de Will se le quedaron viendo y se rieron un poco…), que?, que dije?

 **Will** \- jejeje, te agradezco por eso Spike, pero solo utilizo la música por gusto propio, y recuerda que tengo problemas para presentarme en público…, además, no necesito ser más "fenómeno" de lo que ya soy aquí (dice riéndose…)

 **Spike** \- … oh…, claro…, se me olvidaba, lo siento (dice sonriendo inocentemente…)

 **Rarity-** ay tesoro, pero no seas tan duro contigo mismo, no digas que eres un fenómeno, simplemente eres una especie diferente…, y eres de otro mundo…, y que de alguna forma sabes mucho sobre nosotros…, y que podrías vencer a toda la guardia real tu solo…, sin mencionar a ese caótico… (Se quedó callada al ver la cara seria e inexpresiva de Will…),… lo siento…

 **Applejack** \- ehem… (Dice tosiendo con su mano frente a su boca…) y además de todo eso, y no es por ser egoísta, pero yo perdería a un buen trabajador…, personalmente, no me gustaría que te fueras de la granja…

 **Will** \- descuida, tengo pensado quedarme hay un buen rato…, al menos hasta que me sienta listo para vivir en el pueblo y compre una casa hay, pero te aseguro que seguiré trabajando en la granja… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Applejack** \- (ella pasa su mano por su frente y hace un sonido de alivio…) por un momento creí que tambien dejarías de ir…

 **Rainbow** \- por mi puedes hacerlo que quieras, yo solo quiero mi revancha…, y tan pronto volvamos del Imperio de Cristal mañana, te voy a ir a buscar, así que más te vale que ya estés en Ponyville para entonces (dice volando frente a él y poniendo su puño frente a el…)

 **Will** \- … bien, como quieras, si con eso puedo ponerle fin a esto, lo haré una vez más (dice chocando su puño con el de ella…) brohoof

 **Rainbow** \- eh?, que cosa? (dice confundida…)

 **Will** \- que?,… ¡ah, no, nada, nada! (eso dice el, pero se le nota nervioso, digo, está moviendo las manos de un lado a otro en señal de negación…)

 **Pinkie** \- brohoof?, que es?, algún un tipo de dulce?, (pregunta con interés…)

 **Twilight** \- yo tambien quiero saber, no tengo nada parecido a eso entre los datos que me has dado (dice sacando un cuaderno esperando respuestas…)

 **Will** \- eh…, bueno…,… (… lo noto nervioso, está pensando mucho…,… hasta que se calmó…)… solo es un saludo…, que consiste en chocar los puños, así como lo acabamos de hacer (… creo que no fue una respuesta muy satisfactoria para ninguna…, ya que ambas dejaron salir un "ohhhhh" de decepción…) jeje, lamento que no fuera lo que esperaban…, oye Fluttershy… (La pegaso amarilla lo escucha…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, si?

 **Will** \- tengo que pedirte un favor…, veras, cuando me levante, le pedí a Esmeralda que volviera a Ponyville con ustedes, al principio se negaba, pero luego de explicarle mis razones, accedió…, así que…

 **Fluttershy** \- oh, claro, con gusto la llevare conmigo (dice sonriendo…)

 **Cadence** \- bueno chicas, creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar antes de que sea hora de partir, Shining y yo tambien debemos irnos, aún tenemos cosas que hacer antes de que llegue mañana la organizadora…

… todas entendieron, y se dirigieron al comedor, y ya que Will los acompaño…, bueno…, la princesa Luna me dijo que podía acompañarlos tambien…, lo admito, hasta a mí me pone un poco nerviosa comer con las princesas…, estuve con ellos esa media hora hasta que fueron a buscar su equipaje para salir del castillo…, las princesa y yo nos despedimos de todos en la entrada, y Will fue con ellos para despedirse en la estación de trenes…, espero que no tenga problemas con otros ponys de regreso al castillo…, y en cuanto a mí, fui a practicar con el resto de los músicos…

 **Primera persona, Luna POV.**

…mi hermana y yo veíamos como se marchaban…, y yo particularmente, podía ver con facilidad como esa pony, que si no mal recuerdo se llama Octavia, tenía una cara de estar preocupada por Will…, y la verdad le entiendo muy bien, yo tambien lo estoy…,

 **Luna** \- talvez debí haber ido con él a la estación de trenes (pensé en voz alta…, parece que mi hermana me escucho)

 **Celestia** \- hablas de Will cierto?,… descuida, estara bien… (Me dice muy tranquila…)

 **Luna** \- estas segura hermana?, me preocupa que algún pony lo reconozca y lo culpe por…, ya sabes… (Digo intranquila…)

 **Celestia** \- no te angusties más, mi pequeña hermana…, después de que anunciemos su presencia esta tarde, todos pony en Canterlot sabrá de su llegada…, y tambien lo absolveremos de toda culpa… (Dice abrazándome con su brazo y su ala…)

 **Luna** \- aun así, cualquier cosa podría pasar de camino a la estación, y de regreso…,… pobre Will…, porque un pony tan bueno como él tiene que sufrir tanto?,… aunque no sea un pony, no es justo…,… y después de lo que paso anoche… (Digo algo decaído…)

 **Celestia-** … lo que paso anoche?,… te refieres a que entraste a sus sueños ayer? (me pregunta sorprendida…, se me escapo…,… yo me tape la boca de golpe…),… Luna?

 **Luna** \- … (…)…

 **Celestia** \- … (…)… Luna…, no quieres hablarme de eso?,… sabes algo que yo no?

 **Luna** \- … (…)… (… no sé si deba hermana…)

 **Celestia** \- … está bien…, no es que pueda obligarte…, pero…, realmente me gustaría poder ayudarlo más…, la verdad…, siento que no he sido de ninguna utilidad para el…,… en cierto modo…, hasta siento que soy la culpable de lo que le sucedió…, me pregunto si él lo cree así? (mi hermana se está deprimiendo, y mirando hacia abajo…,… no puedo dejarla así…)

 **Luna** \- ¡no hermana, te equivocas! (dije de repente en voz alta, lo cual llamo su atencion…), el jamás podría culparte de eso…, el té tiene mucho respeto y aprecio… (Esas palabras la hicieron interesarse aún más…)

 **Celestia** \- Luna…, de verdad lo crees?

 **Luna** \- no lo creo, lo se… (Me está bien con mucha atencion, como esperando que lo explique…, tendre que hacerlo…),… escucha hermana…, ayer en sus sueños…

 **Flash back.**

… yo estaba volando de sueño en sueño, solo para asegurarme de que no hubiera algún pony con pesadillas…, especialmente pesadillas sobre ese tal… Dark Opal…, sería muy malo para Will que algún pony lo recordara de tan mala manera que tuviera pesadillas…,… tras haber viajado por varios sueños, entre ellos los de las portadoras de los elementos, Spike, las niñas, Shining Armor, Cadence, mi hermana, entre otros…, finalmente decidí ir al sueño de Will…

…cuando llegue ahí…, "¡increíble!" dije con todo mi asombro, nunca había visto un sueño con un paisaje tan lindo…, campos verdes, arboles de diferentes colores, un lago cristalino…, estaba tan sorprendida que casi se me olvidaba a que había venido…, me concentre en mi objetivo y me dispuse a buscar a Will por todos lados…, no me tomo mucho encontrarlo, estaba bajo un árbol de cerezo…, pero…,… no estaba "solo"

Ya que esto es un sueño, me hice invisible y me acerque lo ma que pude para poder escucharlos, pero a una distancia segura, ya que si no mal recuerdo, Cadence nos contó que Dark Opal pudo darse cuenta de su presencia, aun estando a una gran distancia de el…

 **Will** \- … tenía la ligera sospecha de que esto pasaría… (Dice seriamente…)

 **Dark Opal** \- es lógico, siempre fuimos más listos que el resto…, jejeje…, o no? (pregunta con esa sonrisa suya y arqueando una ceja…)

 **Will** \- (él se levanta, y ambos se ve fijamente…) que es lo que quieres?, has venido a tratar de hacerme sentir mal otra vez?, te tengo malas noticias, ya he aceptado la realidad, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para herirme (le dice con seriedad…)

 **Dark Opal** \- herirte?, eso es lo que crees que quería?, hahahahaha, eso sí es para echarse a reír… (Dice como si estuviera secándose una lagrima…), piensa un poco, chico listo, porque quería herirme a mí mismo?, lo único que me interesaba, por el momento, es que aceptaras la verdad… de mi (dice con una sonrisa…)

 **Will** \- … bien, pues te felicito, lo lograste, me convenciste, eres real…, y qué? (creo que está tratando de controlar su enojo…)

 **Dark Opal** \- y qué?,… pues…,… si verdad?, y ahora qué? (dice poniendo su mano en su barbilla…, acaso se está burlando?)

 **Will** \- ¿¡QUE!?,… ¡quieres decir…, que después de todo lo que causaste, no sabes que harás ahora?! (…exploto…)

 **Dark Opal** \- suena como a una locura si lo dices así, pero…, si, es exactamente eso, hahahahaha… (…tiene que estar bromeando…)

 **Will** \- … tienes que estar bromeando, y que paso con todo eso de querer vengarte de la tierra, de hacerle daño al sujeto que nos "crio", de hacer que todos los ponys se regocijen en el caos, de causar un Raromagedon…, todo eso fue solo jarabe de pico? (le dice como si estuviera regañándolo…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … sabes…, ahora hablas de "nosotros" en vez de ti,… osea que si me aceptaste, hahahahaha (que acaso no sabe hacer otra cosa que ser molesto?, hasta a mí me está empezando a molestar…)

 **Will** \- ¡TE VOY A…! (trato de golpearlo, pero este desapareció y reapareció detrás e el…), ¡RESPONDE LO QUE PREGUNTE!

 **Dark Opal** \- ay, pero no te pongas así jejeje…, y bueno, para responderte, lo cierto es, que aún no tengo ningún medio por el cual lograr nada de eso…, esperaba tener los poderes de Discord para lograrlo, pero solo recibí cosas básicas, nada excepcional…, seguro te habrás dado cuenta ya de eso… (Decía mientras se sentaba en… el aire?, y de la nada hizo aparecer una especie de… dulce?, y un bazo con un líquido negro y burbujeante…)

 **Will** \- … y supongo que por el hecho de estar soñando, aquí todo es posible, solo eso explicaría el cómo hiciste aparecer una barra de chocolate y vaso de Coca-Cola…

 **Dark Opal** \- captas rápido (dice dándole un mordisco al chocolate, y bebiendo esa bebida), ahhhhh, extrañaba ese sabor, es una de las ventajas de casi siempre estar en nuestra alocada mente…, puedo ver todo lo que haces desde aquí, como si estuviera en el cine, mientras disfruto de lo que quiera…

 **Will** \- … entonces no salgas, mejor para todos…

 **Dark Opal** -… jejeje…, sabes, me pregunto … que opción tomaría alguien, o algún pony, si tuviera que elegir entre tenerlo absolutamente todo en una prisión, o ser totalmente libre y buscar lo que quieres por tu cuenta? (… eso dejo pensativo a Will…, y a mi…), a diferencia de ti, que solo cambiaste una prisión sin nada por una prisión con todo, mi mayor deseo, es la libertad absoluta…, y solo el caos puede otorgármela… (Dice para terminar de beber…)

 **Will** \- y como exactamente? (pregunta con cara seria…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … (…)…

 **Will** \- ¡habla, hace raro no serrabas la boca! (le grita…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … jeje…, no hay prisa por explicarlo…, será en otro momento… (Dice en tono burlón…)

 **Will** \- ¡serás…! (toma aire para calmarse…), y a donde piensas ir?

 **Dark Opal** \- te recuerdo que estamos en nuestra cabeza, este campo de flores no es lo único aquí, hay miles de cosas… (… el, rápidamente se pone cara a cara con Will y…) miles de cosas… (Le dice con una voz algo tétrica…, para luego alejarse), entre las cuales, destacan nuestros conocimientos sobre MLP, el Anime, los Creepypastas y nuestros otros gustos…, y yo conozco cada rincón, solo iré a divertirme por ahí…, además…, tienes visita… (Dice señalándome…, ¡espera que?, me puede ver?!,… este chasquea los dedos, y mi invisibilidad desaparece…, estoy a solo unos pasos de ellos, y Will tiene cara de no habérselo esperado…), en fin, diviértanse hahahahaha… (Este desaparece, dejándonos a Will y a mi, solos…)

 **Luna** \- … (…)… ammm… (… y ahora?, como le explico?)

 **Will** \- … L-Luna?,… desde hace cuánto estas aquí? (pregunta nervioso…)

 **Luna** \- p-pues…, desde hace varios minutos… (Le respondo con miedo a lo que pueda pensar de mi…, ambos nos vemos con una mirada congelada…)

 **Will-** … lo viste?

 **Luna** \- … si…

 **Will** \- … escuchaste todo?

 **Luna** \- … si…

 **Will** \- … entendiste algo?

 **Luna** \- … muy poco…

 **Will** \- … tienes preguntas?

 **Luna** \- … si…

 **Will** \- … sabes lo que voy a decirte cierto?

 **Luna** \- … que no puedes explicarme nada de eso por miedo a ser un peligro para los habitantes de Equestria?

 **Will** \- …si…

… el momento era muy incómodo para ambos…, hasta que el decidió sentarse, y yo me senté junto a el…, lo note algo preocupado, o más bien deprimido…, seguro que era por todo lo que Dark Opal le dijo…

 **Luna** \- (yo pongo mi mano sobre su hombro en señal de conforte…) yo…, lamento tanto todo lo que paso, y que ahora tengas que cargar con esto por nuestra culpa… (Le digo con un tono bajo…, pero él pone su mano sobre la mía…)

 **Will** \- te equivocas…, yo siempre las he admirado a ti y a tu hermana desde mi mundo,

 **Luna** \- (eso me hizo sonrojar un poco…) oh, vaya…, te lo agradezco..

 **Will** \- escucha bien esto, no culpo a ninguna de ustedes por esto, ni a ningún pony…,… bueno, solo a Discord, solo un poco…, jeje, es gracioso sabes?, dicen que nadie termina de conocerse a sí mismo…, ahora sé que eso es verdad…, y mucho más literal en mi caso…

 **Luna** \- Will…, no me gusta nada ver como sufres por eso…, sé que podremos ayudarte con lo que estas lidiando…, alguna forma… (…admito que no soné muy segura…)

 **Will** \- lo sé, por eso decidí aceptarlo, ya no sufriré más por eso, te lo prometo, y te lo agradeceré siempre…, princesa de la noche (dice viéndome con una sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo…)

 **Luna** \- jeje… como lo haces? (pregunto con un poco más de ánimo…)

 **Will** \- hacer?, hacer qué? (pregunta confundido…)

 **Luna** \- se supone que soy yo quien debería animarte en este momento…, en cambio, parece que esto me afecta más a mí que a ti, y eres tu quien me está animando…

 **Will** \- es que estoy acostumbrado a enfrentarme a circunstancias fuertes, por eso me adapto para fortalecerme…, y tú tienes un corazón muy dulce, el cual busca cuidar a todos tus seres queridos, envolviéndolos en un manto oscuro que los cubra y proteja…, principalmente durante la noche… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Luna** \- (… ahora si me puse toda roja…) p-pero que dices?, para, me da vergüenza que lo digas de ese modo (digo tapándome la cara…)

 **Will** \- los humanos tenemos un dicho, "lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte", y estoy seguro de que tambien aplica para los ponys, asique acostúmbrate a recibir cumplidos para que no te pongas así hahaha (que cruel, se está riendo de mi…)

 **Luna** \- ya para, que malo eres (digo tratando de imitar eso de dale un golpe en el brazo…)

 **Will** \- si tantos me lo dicen, talvez sea cierto (dice sonriendo…)

 **Luna** \- … no…, no es cierto…, eres bueno…, eres muy buen pony Will (le digo rectificando lo que dije antes…)

 **Will** \- … gracias…, eso me es de mucha ayuda… Lulu, jeje…

 **Luna** \- ¡oye! (le dije avergonzada…)

 **Fin del flash back**

 **Luna** \- y bueno, después de eso nos quedamos hablando un tiempo, y como yo tenía tanta curiosidad de su mundo, le pregunte muchas cosas en cierto momento, me respondió algunas, pero me dejo con mucha duda en otras… (Veo a mi hermana viéndome…, como diciéndome "te desviaste del tea")… pero el punto es, que él me dijo que siempre nos ha admirado hermana, así que estoy convencida de que no te tiene ningún rencor…

 **Celestia** \- … entiendo… (Dice serenamente…)

 **Luna** \- además, imagínate, un ser de otro mundo que nos conoce y aprecia…, no te parece maravilloso?

 **Celestia-** maravilloso ciertamente, y te agradezco que me contaras esto Luna (me dice más alegre…)

 **Luna** \- no hay de que… (Le respondo sonriendo…), pero ahora… (Yo veo en dirección a la estación), solo espero que ningún pony se injusto con el…, ya que él no guarda le rencor a ningún pony…, eso es lo que me preocupa tanto…

 **Celestia** \- … hermana…,… si quieres… (Yo volteo a verla…),… si quieres, puedes ir con él para que lo acompañes…

 **Luna** \- (me sorprendí un poco al oír eso…) en serio?

 **Celestia** \- creo que sería buena idea que lo viera caminar en las calles contigo, así podrían entender que él es un ciudadano más (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Luna** \- … ¡gracias Tía! (le digo abrazándola con fuerza…, luego la suelto y me voy volando a toda velocidad…), ¡hasta luego! (ya estaba a distancia…, pero juraría que escuche a alguien… "jeje, esa Lulu",… quien sabe…)

… volaba a toda velocidad hacia la estación de trenes…, y cuando finalmente llegue, logro distinguir a Twilight Sparkle y a sus amigas despidiéndose de Will con un abrazo…, debo suponer que ya Cadence y Shining Armor se habían ido en el tren al Imperio de Cristal…, todas suben al tren, y este se marcha, dejando a Will en la estación…, estaba muy pensativo…,… sin hacer ruido, yo me acerco a el y…

 **Will** \- ¡miren todos, es la princesa de la noche! (dice en voz alta, volteándose en mi dirección y señalándome…, y todos los ponys se dieron cuenta d mi presencia y comenzaron a acercarse y a hablarme al mismo tiempo…,… pero como se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí?,… y ahora…, está huyendo?)

 **Luna** \- ¡Will espera, a done vas?! (… yo trato de pasar a través de todo ese conjunto de ponys…, pero en cierto me di cuenta de que era inútil, así que abrí mis alas y salí volando de ahí…, pude escuchar un gran "AHHHHH" de decepción por parte de los ponys…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate-** … ok, me perdí de algo?, que es lo que pretende al hacer eso?

 **DOI** \- que pasa?, hay problemas?

 **Fate** \- que?, ah, no, para nada, es solo que…, bueno, míralo tú mismo…

 **DOI** \- … esta…, corriendo entre las calles… con una sonrisota, porque?

 **Fate** \- eso quisiera saber yo, hace rato hizo que varios ponys "mantuvieran ocupada" a Luna y el salió huyendo…

 **DOI** \- … crees que sea…

 **Fate** \- Dark Opal?, no, imposible, mira su apariencia, no ha cambiado nada…

 **DOI** \- entonces que lo tiene tan agitado?

 **Fate** \- pues…

 **DOI** \- … (…)… oh oh…

 **Fate** \- que quieres decir con oh oh?

 **DOI** \- … esta solo verdad?

 **Fate** \- técnicamente si, Twilight y las demás regresaron a Ponyville…

 **DOI** \- … ya sé que le pasa…, me sorprende que no lo haya hecho ya…

 **Fate** \- que cosa?

 **DOI** \- … está dejando escapar… toda su emoción…

 **Fate** \- … eh?

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… aire fresco, hermoso día soleado creado por Celestia,… y toda una ciudad por explorar…, ¿¡cómo iba yo, un gran admirador y fanático de este mundo, no explotar de la emoción al tener la oportunidad de recorrer Canterlot por mi propia cuenta!?

… pase por muchos establecimientos y varias calles, me encantaba verlo todo, los paisajes, los lugares, hasta a los ponys…, claro que algunos me veían raro al no conocerme, pero eso no impidió que yo dejara fluir toda mi emoción sin contenerme…, aunque me siento algo culpable por haberme "quitado de encima" a Luna de esa manera algo brusca, pero tenía que hacer esto yo solo, y lo estaba haciendo… hasta que…

 **Will** \- (yo estaba sentado en una mesa, en la parte de afuera de una pastelería, disfrutando de una sabrosa rebanado de pastel de chocolate y de un helado…, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para mí era un día muy bello…) esto es lo que yo llamo "divino" hahaha (dije burlándome del hecho de estar en la "ciudad de la elegancia"), solo me falta que de repente me encuentre con Fancy Pants y Fleur De Lis para decir que me ha pasado todo lo que lo podría pasarme en Canterlot jejeje…

… había terminado lo que ordene, pero como tengo debilidad por el dulce de calidad, le pedí al dueño del lugar otra rebanada de pastel…, salí de la tienda y estaba a punto de darle una mordida al pastel cuando…, como por una burla de Dios mismo…

… sentí que algo choco conmigo… otra vez…,… ¡en serio, ya me estoy hartando de eso, y para colmo mi pastel se embarro en el piso!,… pero el caso es, que mientras me levantaba, alcanza a contar a al menos 6 ponys frente a mi…, y el pony que estaba en el piso era el propio… Fancy Pants,… y no estaba solo…

 **Fleur** \- ¡Fancy, estas bien?! (Dice agachándose para ayudarlo, mientras los demás solo miran sorprendidos…, pero ninguno lo ayudo?, que?, no querían ensuciarse o qué?)

 **Fancy** \- ah, estoy bien, no fue nada grave (dice levantándose mientras Fleur se le engancha del brazo…, y ahora me ve fijamente…, de hecho, todos lo hacen…, es obvio que les sorprende verme al no saber que soy…, pero luego de analizarme unos momentos…), mis disculpas joven, no fue mi intención…

 **Will** \- no importa Fancy, solo fue un accidente… (Le dije secamente…, pero creo que todos se sorprendieron…)

 **Fancy** \- nos… hemos conocido antes? (pregunta confundido…, y poniéndose su monóculo…)

 **Will** \- no, créeme amigo, no olvidarías algo como yo (digo seriamente y señalándome…, sé que estoy algo cortante, pero es que, primero, no me llevo bien con los "refinados", y segundo y más importante,… mi pastel…)

 **Fancy** \- admito que no tengo la menor idea de lo que eres…, he viajado a muchos lugares y visto diferentes cosas, pero nunca algo como tu…, que eres?, y de donde… (Yo lo interrumpo poniendo mi mano frente a el…)

 **Will** \- escucha, prefiero ahorrarme la larga charla, aún hay lugares que quiero ver, así que no puedo perder mi tiempo contigo, adiós (… si, fui muy cortante, y las caras de todos eran de asombro, sorpresa "no de la buena", y disgusto…, yo ya me estaba retirando cuando…)

 **Fleur** \- ¡un momento! (yo me volteo…), como te atreves decir que estar con él es una pérdida de tiempo, es que no tienes modales? (me dice con un rostro algo enojado…)

 **Will** \- los tengo, solo que no los aplico con quien no vale la pena para mí (… ese comentario los dejo a todos con el hocico abierto…), ahora, si me disculpan (trate de irme otra vez, pero…)

 **Fancy** \- espera joven… (Me voltee de nuevo…), ignoro por completo el por qué estás tan enojado con nosotros pero… (Lo volvía interrumpir…)

 **Will** \- te equivocas, no estoy enojado, solo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo ni ninguno de los tuyos… (Y una vez más, todos con el hocico abierto, solo que esta vez, se veían mas enojados conmigo…)

 **Pony** \- Fancy, creo que deberíamos irnos, este… fenómeno no conoce de respeto alguno, no está a nuestra altura… (Dice haciéndome un gesto de desprecio…)

 **Unicornio** \- ah, pero que criatura más grosera (dice dramáticamente…)

 **Fleur** \- estoy de acuerdo, no tiene clase ni etiqueta, solo es un vulgar corriente (dice volteando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos…, típico de los ricachones…)

 **Reto De Dark Opal: él está a punto de decir un insulto que usara con Fleur, y con cualquiera que cumpla las características similares a ella…, pueden adivinar cuál será, antes de seguir leyendo?**

 **Will** \- (yo deje escapa una risita y…) y tú solo eres relleno de adorno… (Dije con esa misa risa…, eso la hizo enfadar más…, y creo que la note nerviosa…)

 **Fleur** \- ¡q-que?, como te atreves, l-las mías son naturales! (Dice medio enojada y medio nerviosa…)

 **Will** \- (yo la miro fija y seriamente, y…)… no me refería a eso,… mal pensada (digo secamente…)

… ella estaba roja de enojo y vergüenza, no hacía más que hablar solo, repitiendo una y otra vez lo grosero que era, que era de clase baja y bla-bla-bla, en cierto punto hasta la deje de escuchar, mientras que los otros 4 que los acompañaban solo asentían y le daban la razón…

 **Fancy** \- (… Fancy finalmente opta por pedirle que deje de hablar, creo que tambien lo tenía aturdido a el…, luego me ve nuevamente, y luego al piso…)… oh, valla, no me había dado cuenta de que al tropezarme contigo hice que se callera tu pastel…, es por eso que estás enojado?

 **Will** \- como dije, no estoy enojado…, pero ya que lo mencionas… (Le dije viéndolo seriamente…)

 **Fancy** \- … entiendo, por favor, permíteme compensártelo (él se desprende de los brazos de Fleur y entra a la pastelería…, y sale a los pocos minutos con un caja de tamaño mediano…), ten, es para ti…

 **Will** \- (yo tomo la caja, la abro, y me encuentro con un pastel chocolate de tamaño mediano mediano…, la verdad, pude haber comprado uno así, pero no quería gastar seguir gastando dinero, digo, ya es momento de ahorrar…,) pero solo fue una rebanada lo que se desperdició, porque me das un pastel completo?

 **Fancy** \- es para compensarte…

 **Will** \- …por? (el voltea los ojos en dirección a…)… oh…, entiendo… (Ya veo, él no es tan parecido a los otros…), pues te lo agradezco…

 **Fleur** \- y más vale que lo estés, Fancy no suele hacer esto por cualquiera… (dice moviendo su cabello con la mano…)

 **Will** \- no lo arruines más, relleno de adorno… (Le digo viéndola con seriedad, y esta me ve enojada…, y de pronto…)

 **Luna** \- ¡Will! (escuchamos a Luna volando hacia nuestra posición, y descendiendo junto a mi…) ¡hasta que te encuentro, puedo saber, porque huiste de mí?! (Me dice con un tono de reproche…)

 **Will** \- bueno…, lo siento, realmente no era esa mi intención, solo quería pasear por la ciudad… (Le digo algo nervioso…, seque lo que hice no fue lo mejor…)

 **Luna** \- pero porque tu solo?, pude haberte acompañado y… (Yo levanto mi mano y señalo frente a mi…) que? (ella voltea hacia donde apunto, y mira a los ponys frente a nosotros…, están con una cara de sorpresa y el hocico abierto, es más, a uno de ellos de le callo el monóculo, nunca se hubiesen imaginado encontrarse a la princesa de la noche así, de pura casualidad…) oh…, buenos días mis queridos súbditos (dice algo nerviosa…)

 **Fancy** \- b-buenos días princesa…, que increíble acontecimiento es encontrarla por estas calles…

 **Fleur** \- s-sí, y además,… usted estaba buscándolo a él? (dice señalándome…), usted conoce a este fenómeno?

 **Luna** \- ¿¡disculpa!? (Ella no grito, pero si se notó el disgusto en su tono, lo cual hizo que Fleur y los otros se asustaran un poco…), lamento haber gritado, pero les aclaro que él no es un fenómeno, su nombre es Will, y es un humano (dice más calmada…)

 **Fleur** \- h-humano? (dice tartamudeando…)

 **Fancy** \- nunca había escuchado de esa especie, y ustedes? (le pregunta a los demás, y ellos niegan con la cabeza…)

 **Luna** \- es lógico, después de todo, él no es de este mundo (al decir eso, sus caras de sorpresa fueron aun mayor…), él es mi amigo, en este momento, mi hermana y yo lo tenemos como huésped en el castillo, y esta misma tarde le anunciaremos a todo Canterlot de su presencia (… sorpresa, impresión, sus caras ya no tenían nombre…)

 **Pony** \- c-conoce a la princesa Celestia…

 **Unicornio** \- es a-amigo de la princesa Luna…

 **Fleur** \- se aloja e-en el castillo…

 **Fancy** \- … increíble, esto me recuerda a algo que viví hace tiempo… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- …Rarity, cierto?

 **Fancy** \- (se sorprendió…)… correcto, como lo supiste?

 **Will** \- se muchas cosas…, además, yo también soy amigo de Rarity, de hecho, ella hizo estas ropas (digo mostrándome…)

 **Fancy** \- ahora entiendo el porqué se me hacía tan conocido ese diseño jejeje…, por favor, dale mis saludos (me dice extendiendo su mano…

 **Will** \- (yo sostengo el pastel con una mano, y tomo la soya con la otra…) seguro…, y ahora, si me disculpan, ire a seguir con mi recorrido… (Digo soltándole la mano y marchándome…)

 **Fancy** \- muy bien, hasta luego Will, hasta luego princesa (dice agitando su mano, y Luna le responde igual…, y ahí los dejamos a todos con el hocico abierto…)

 **Will** \- (… mientras caminaba, Luna me seguía…)… jeje, para que aprendan (pensé en voz alta…)

 **Luna** \- tuviste problemas con ellos verdad? (dice acercándose a mi…)

 **Will** \- ummm…, porque lo dices? (digo jugando al tonto…)

 **Luna** \- jeje, ya basta Will, no puedes engañarme, veo que no te llevas bien con los ponys como ellos (dice riéndose…), por eso quería acompañarte, para evitar problemas como estos…

 **Will** \- lo sé, lo sé, es solo que…, no puedo depender toda mi vida de su ayuda, tengo que convivir con ellos por mí mismo, de lo contrario…

 **Luna** \- … que?

 **Will** \- … de lo contrario, todos me conocerán como el ser misterioso que está cerca de Twilight y sus amigas, o como el "protegido" de las princesa,… no quiero eso, quiero que me conozcan como lo que soy…, Will, el humano de Equestria (le digo sonriendo con confianza…)

 **Luna** \- (ella me ve fijamente…) … ya veo…, ¡bien, en ese caso, te diré que no tienes que hacerlo solo, yo misma te ayudare a cumplir eso! (dice con mucho ánimo…), ¡ya lo veras, pronto todos los ponys dejaran de juzgarte mal y te aceptaran como a un pony más!

 **Will** \- ¡eso es justo lo que quiero! (le digo con ánimo…), ¡y espero poder terminar de adaptarme a este lugar!,… ya tengo la primera parte, conocer el sitio, de hecho, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo…, ahora solo me falta que me conozcan a mi…

 **Luna** \- jeje,… conoces muchos lugares de Equestria, verdad? (me pregunta mientras llegamos a unas bancas y nos sentamos a descansar…, yo comía un poco del pastel, mientras ella seguía preguntando…)

 **Will** \- EEYUP…

 **Luna** \- … porque sabes muchas cosas, cierto?

 **Will** \- … EEYUP…

 **Luna** \- y no nos dirás cómo…

 **Will** \- NNOPE…

 **Luna** \- ni nos dirás cuanto sabes…

 **Will** \- … NNOPE…

 **Luna** \- y no hay nada que podamos hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión…

 **Will** \- … (…)… (Estuve a punto de morder otro trozo, pero…)… supongo que si algún día hubiera una emergencia… (Pensé en voz alta…)

 **Luna** \- como dices?

 **Will** \- no, nada, pensando en voz alta (dije, para luego seguir comiendo…)

 **Luna** \- … ya veo…, jejeje… (…dio eso con una ligera risita…), y dime, que planeas hacer ahora?

 **Will** \- bueno…, por ahora solo seguiré paseando para conocer mejor la ciudad, después de eso volveré al castillo…

 **Luna** \- me parece bien, déjame acompañarte…

 **Will** \- … bueno…

 **Luna** \- no creas que quiero molestarte Will…, solo será por esta ocasión, de acuerdo?

 **Will** \- … está bien, pero prométeme que podre ir solo después de hoy

 **Luna** \- lo prometo…, bien, y a dónde quieres ir ahora?

… Luna y yo estuvimos paseando por todos lados…, es fácil imaginarse como nos veían los ponys, asombrados, intrigados, confundidos, y mucho más, pero no le dimos importancia a eso…,… luego de un par de horas, ya estábamos listos para volver…, y Luna me dijo…

 **Luna** \- … hey Will (yo la veo y le respondo "dime"), sujétate fuerte

 **Will** \- eh?,… ¿¡espera que haces!? (De repente y sim previo aviso, ella me toma con ambas manos de un brazo, mientras sostengo el pastel con el otro, y comienza a volar…) ¡AHHHHH, LUNA, YO LE TENGO PANICO A LAS ALTURAS! (pero parece que me ignoro y siguió volando…, al principio fue aterrador para mí, pero luego de varios minutos…, me di cuenta de que nunca en mi vida había contemplado las cosas desde este ángulo…, era realmente increíble…, así se siente volar?,… y finalmente, aterrizamos en la azotea del castillo, donde había un telescopio…)

 **Luna** \- y bien, que te pareció? (pregunta animada…)

 **Will** \- … la próxima vez… (No pude completar la frase ya que sentí nauseas mientras me tambaleaba…, por suerte aguante…) la próxima vez avísame…

 **Luna** \- jeje, si te hubiera avisado, habrías dicho que no… (La sin vergüenza se está burlando de mi…)

 **Will** \- se supone que tu hermana es Trolestia, no tu (… creo que pensé eso en voz un poco alta…)

 **Luna** \- … que cosa de mi hermana? (pregunta confundida,… que suerte, parece que no me escucho bien…)

 **Will** \- no dije nada, solo que ahora mi cabeza da vueltas (digo sentándome en el piso para calmarme…)

 **Luna** \- ay, vamos, no seas llorón con lo fuerte que eres, admite que fue divertido… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- … si,… lo fue… (Digo levantándome más calmado…), y no acepto que nadie me diga llorón, ni siquiera una princesa, un rey, o un dios (le dije medio riendo y medio serio…)

 **Luna** \- hahaha, pues estuviste la mayor parte del tiempo (ahora me está imitando…) ¡ah, bájame, me aterran las alturas, no quiero caerme, aun no me he enamorado!,… hahaha (… se está riendo de mi…, puede que seas mi pony favorita, pero… te pasaste Luna…, yo estoy en silencio…, viendo al piso seriamente…), jeje…, Will?,… solo estamos jugando, verdad?…, lo siento, fui muy cruel? (ahora se está preocupando…, y debe de estarlo…)

 **Will** \- … jejeje… (Yo levanto mi cabeza y…), así es Luna…, solo estamos jugando…, y la diversión fue duplicada (… ella reacciono a lo que dije…), cuántos puntos crees que recibirás?, acaso tu intención era asustarme, porque te aseguro que fue aterrador, pero no divertido, que será lo siguiente?, si te doy de mi pastel, comerás dulce en lugar de comerme a mí?,… jejeje…, ¡hahahahaha! (…ella estaba con la cara roja de vergüenza…, sin mencionar impresionada al yo haberle hecho recordar todo eso…)

 **Luna** \- q-que?, p-pero, c-cómo?, si tu… (Pobre, no haya cómo reaccionar…),… W-Will…, que tanto sabes?, y además, como logras recordar con tanto detalle? (me pregunta nerviosa…)

 **Will** \- jejeje…, se muchas cosas, Lulu… (Le digo viéndola fijamente y guiñándole un ojo…,… ella aun seguía en shock…, hasta que…)

 **Celestia** \- jejeje…, muchas cosas ciertamente (ambos volteamos hacia un lado, y hay estaba Celestia en la entrada del balcón…)

 **Will** y **Luna** \- princesa/hermana, desde cuando estas hay? (preguntamos al mismo tiempo…)

 **Celestia** \- desde hace un rato…, y no es necesario que me sigas llamando princesa Will, puedes llamarme Celestia…

 **Will** \- oh, claro, jeje, lo siento, es la costumbre…

 **Celestia** \- debo admitir que yo tambien tengo mucha curiosidad, y me gustaría entender como sabes tanto… (Al ella decir eso, yo me quede pensativo…), sin embargo, sé que es mejor no seguir insistiendo, y dejar que tu hables cuando creas que debes hacerlo (… "gracias" le dije con una ligera sonrisa…)… pero cambiando de tema, eso te pasa por reírte de él, querida hermana…

 **Luna** \- que?, no, yo no… (… medito un segundo y…),… bueno, la verdad si…, jeje, lo siento… (Me dice riendo…)

 **Will** \- descuida, sé que no tenías malas intenciones, y de verdad te agradezco por el paseo, fue una experiencia nueva para mí… (Yo le sonrió, y ella hace lo mismo…)

 **Celestia** \- me alegra tanto verlos a ambos llevarse tan bien, me preocupaba que mi hermana nunca socializara con ningún otro pony además de mí, de mi estudiante y sus amigas…

 **Luna** \- no digas eso…, es solo que yo…, bueno…, no sé de qué hablar con otro ponys…, y creo que algunos hasta me tienen miedo aun… (Dice pensativa…)

 **Will** \- eso no es cierto Luna, tu misma lo viste cuando fuiste a Ponyville en la noche de Nightmare, solo fue un mal entendido, te aseguro que todos te quieren…, jejeje…, especialmente en mi mundo (le digo riéndome…, esto la hizo sonreír algo avergonzada…)

 **Celestia** \- ya lo oíste, hasta en su mundo eres querida, así que ten más confianza en ti misma, mi pequeña hermana… (Dice acercándose a ella y abrazándola…, Luna tambien la abraza…)

 **Will** \- … que lindo, nunca creí que vería esto frente a mi algún día… (Ambas cortan el abrazo y me ven…)

 **Luna** \- frente a ti?

 **Celestia** \- quieres decir que ya nos has visto darnos un abrazo antes?

 **Will** \- … ehhhhh… (… yo y mi gran boca…)

 **Celestia** \- … sabes muchas cosas? (me pregunta como queriendo darme la respuesta…)

 **Will** \- si, exacto… (Le digo nervioso…)

 **Luna** \- … Will…, no es que quiera molestarte…, pero dime, que tanto es "muchas cosas"

 **Will** \- … (dude un poco, pero…, creo que puedo responder eso…) cosas importantes…, algunos detalles…, uno que otro conocimiento general…, y otras cosas… (Espero que eso la deje algo satisfecha…)

 **Luna** \- … no dieras nada detallado, cierto? (pregunta con una risa…)

 **Will** \- NNOPE… (Luego de decir eso, los 3 nos reímos por lo la incómoda situación…)

 **Celestia** \- … bueno, ya es hora de almorzar, vallamos al comedor, la comida casi está hecha (decía mientras caminábamos escaleras abajo fuera del balcón…)

 **Will** \- ya la estaban cocinando desde hace rato?

 **Celestia** \- si, solo tuve la ligera sospecha de que volverían a esta hora, así que ordene que la cocinaran desde hace 15 minutos…, de hecho, te vi volar de regreso, sujetando a Will, por eso subí la azotea…

 **Luna** \- jeje, típico de ti hermana, parece que él no es el único que sabe muchas cosas…

 **Celestia** \- que puedo decir, nadie conoce a mi hermanita mejor que yo (dice riendo…)

… bajamos y nos dirigimos al comedor…, pero yo les pedí que se adelantaran, tenía que hacer una parada en mi habitación…,… solo fui al baño…,… ¡que?, no todo tiene que ser algo místico o importante!,… insisto, porque sigo pensando esto como si hubiera alguien que estuviera viendo mi vida…, además de Fate…, bla-bla-bla, en fin…, salí de mi habitación y…, por suerte no chocamos…, hay estaba mí, ni tan vieja amiga…,… alerta de momento incomodo, fue lo que pensé…

 **Will** \- … ummm…, Buenos dais Hearthwill… (Le digo nervioso…)

 **Hearthwill** \- … ya son las 12 pm Will… (Me dice seriamente…, es idea mía, o está enojada?)

 **Will** \- oh, bueno…, buenas tardes entonces… (… en serio?, debería darme un Facepalm justo ahora…)

 **Hearthwill** \- … (…)… hasta luego… (Solo se da vuelta y se va con esa cara seria…)

 **Will** \- hasta… luego… (Me ignoro totalmente…,… yo me doy vuelta y comienzo a caminar hacia el comedor…),… que abre hecho para que esta así?,… o será que no hice algo?,… espera…,… ¡QUE IDIOTA SOY! (me volteo para tratar de alcanzarla, pero la perdí totalmente de vista…),… idiota,… pero que gran idiota, como se me pudo olvidar algo así?,… o es que lo olvide apropósito?,… Hearthwill…, no te culpo si estas enojada conmigo… (… sin más remedio, me dirigi al comedor, pensando en lo insensible que fui…, como se me pudo olvidar hablar con ella sobre… sus sentimientos por mi…)

… por ahora, decidí hacer a un lado eso, pero me asegurare de que sea mi prioridad la próxima vez que la vea…,… ya estoy en el comedor, y estoy disfrutando de un almuerzo junto a las princesas, solo que ahora en mi mente tengo otra preocupación…, el presentarme frente a los ponys formalmente, y por las propias Celestia y Luna…, admito que por un lado suena increíble, pero por el otro, es aterrador…

… ya habíamos terminado de almorzar, y como yo había traído el paste conmigo, lo compartí con ambas…, al principio Celestia se negaba, ya que no consideraba que aceptarlo fuera "correcto",… pero…, digamos que quise practicar una técnica nueva,… y ella fue mi primer sujeto de prueba…, mi técnica, mi debilidad…, la **"Mirada De Gatito"** ,… quien diría que la propia Celestia resultaría ser débil ante esto…, pero valla que disfruto el pastel, ni yo le gano en expresar mi gusto por el dulce…

…nos retiramos de la cocina, ahora estábamos en la sala del trono…, Celestia me pidió que las acompañara para así, mientras ellas terminaban de atender los asuntos reales del día, podríamos pasar tiempo de convivencia los 3 juntos…,… técnicamente, esto cuenta como… 1 día con Celestia y Luna…, así que, puedo tachar eso de mi lista de deseos jejeje…

… yo estaba de caminando por los alrededores de esa amplia sala, mi principal atencion estaba en las ventanas de vidrio con las imágenes de Celestia y Luna derrotando a Discord, las Mane 6 derrotando a Nightmare Moon, a Discord, Spike salvando al Imperio y el Corazón de Cristal, entre otras…, nunca creí que podría verlas frente a mi algún día…

… ellas habían terminado sus deberes, y, por decirlo de alguna forma, me llevaron de paseo por el castillo…, porque?, no lo sé…, mientras no hacíamos más que hablar y convivir, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida…, en cierto punto, pasamos por el campo de entrenamiento, y yo me detuve en seco para observar…, pero ella no estaba ahí…

 **Celestia** \- … buscas a alguien en especial? (me pregunta d repente…)

 **Will-** eh?,… bueno…

 **Celestia** \- … creo que es mejor que hables con ella mañana antes de irte, así ambos se sentirán mejor…

 **Will** \- que?, como supiste que… (Me sorprendió totalmente…)

 **Celestia-** jijiji…, se muchas cosas (dice guiñándome un ojo…,… jeje, esa Trolestia…,… solo lo pensé, ni loco me atrevería a decirle eso…)

 **Luna** \- eh?, de que están hablando?, a quien buscas? (pregunta interesada?

 **Celestia-** eso es un secreto hermana, no podemos decírtelo, verdad Will? (me dice guiñándome el ojo de nuevo…)

 **Will** \- … oh, claro, es verdad, lo sien Luna, jejeje…

 **Luna** \- oh, vamos, ahora tu tambien me guardas secretos hermana? (dice como si estuviera berrinchando…)

 **Celestia** \- jejeje, lo siento hermana (dice sonriendo, y Luna infla los cachetes…),… ya es hora (dice viéndome…), vallamos al balcón en la parte frontal del castillo…

 **Will** \- que haremos ahí? (pregunto confundido…)

 **Luna** \- … es un se-cre-to (me dice con una sonrisa burlona…, seguro que se está vengando de mi…)

… como sea, yo ignoraba totalmente sus intenciones…, ya estábamos frente al balcón, pero justo antes de abrir las cortinas para descubrirlo…

 **Luna** \- estás listo? (me pregunta con ánimo…)

 **Will** \- listo?, listo para que? (pregunte nervioso…)

 **Luna** \- jijiji, ¡sorpresa! (ella y Celestia abren las cortinas…, por un momento la luz del sol me segó…, pero luego…, vi abajo y…,… ¡que es esto?, adelantaron la coronación de Twilight?, porque hay tantos ponys en la calle?,… viendo hacia… mi?!)

Celestia- hagamoslo… (me dice viéndome fijamente…)

 **Will** \- … ¡t-te refieres a… anunciarme?! (Digo alterado…), ¿¡porque me tomaron por sorpresa!?

 **Luna** \- porque, sospechábamos que tal vez huirías si te decíamos en qué momento se haría…, Twilight nos advirtió que eres muy tímido al presentarte a otros ponys…

 **Will** \- que?, no, yo no… (Celestia me mire directo a los ojos…)

 **Celestia** \- mírame a los ojos y dime que no hubieras escapado…

 **Will** \- … (…)… (… no tuve respuesta…, solo voltee la mirada…)

 **Celestia** \- … quiero que sepas que solo hago esto por tu bien, Will…, es mejor que todos sepan de ti, no solo para mantener la paz, sino tambien…, porque me preocupo por ti… (Me dice con un tono muy dulce…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… lo se…, tu siempre has tenido una actitud de hermana mayor Celestia (le digo sonriendo…)

 **Luna** \- ¡ha, y que lo digas, nadie lo sabe mejor que yo! (dice sin pensar…)

 **Celestia** \- jejeje, no puedo evitarlo, es parte de mi… (Los 3 nos volvimos a reír…, y finalmente…), comenzamos?

 **Will** \- (yo volteo a ver a todos esos ponys…, admito que estoy nervioso, pero…, al ver a Celestia y Luna tan seguras y decididas a ayudarme…, me arme de valor…)… si, hagámoslo (dije con ánimo…)

… ambas princesas se acercan al balcón…, Celestia levanta su mano en señal de pedir silencio…, y luego de que todos los ponys lo hicieran…

 **Celestia** \- ¡atencion, mis queridos súbditos…, el día de hoy tengo un anuncio muy importante para todos…, es un gran placer para mí, presentarles a un nuevo ser, que ha venido a Equestria desde un mundo lejano, en busca de un nuevo hogar! (todos los pony tenían cara de asombro y confusión por esas palabras…) ¡sé que de seguro estarán confundidos, pero permítanme explicarles! (… me está haciendo señales de poner me a su lado…, lo dude por un segundo, pero…)

 **Luna** \- ¡vamos! (ella me empuja, y ambos pasamos…, estoy en medio de ambas…,… y los ponys tienen cara de confundidos al verme…)

 **Celestia** \- ¡permítanme presentarles, al ser cuya especie es llamada "Humano"! (decía apuntando con su mano hacia mi…,… todos se me quedaban viendo, como esperando que yo hiciera algo…, así que, me aguante los nervio y levante mi mano para saludar…,… al ver lo que hacía, los ponys se veían más tranquilos, aun que aun estuvieran sorprendidos de verme…) ¡espero con todo mi corazón, que lo traten como a uno más de ustedes!

…todos estaban en silencio, viéndome fijamente…,… "¡WOO-HOO!"… que fue eso?, acaso… Homero Simpson está aquí?, "¡SE LOS DIJE, LES DIJE QUE ERAN REALES!,… creo que solo yo escuche eso, y al buscar el origen de eso, pude ver desde esta altura a… Lyra?,… supongo que estara visitando a sus amigas…

… a los pocos segundos, todos espesaron a hacer una ovación de emoción…, no me lo podía creer, en verdad me estaban aceptando…, yo veía a Celestia y a Luna sonriéndome al ver el resultado de todo esto…, y yo… me sentía en paz…,… estas viendo esto madre?,… finalmente lo logre…, conseguí un nuevo hogar…

… a dormir con toda tranquilidad, por primera vez en un largo tiempo…, eso fue lo que pensé al terminar el día y volver a mi habitación…,… paz…, hogar…, familia…, amistad…, tengo todo lo que siempre soñé…,… ahora solo falta…,… sí, tengo que resolver ese problema, pero me preocupare por eso después, ya que esta noche, dormiré con toda la tranquilidad…, con Luna misma cuidándome…, ahora todo cambiara para mejor…, lo se…

 **Dark Opal** \- … jejeje…, cada vez se pone mas divertido…

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Saben, siempre me he preguntado, si tuviera el poder de interferir con las decisiones que el destino mismo toma, cambiaria algunas cosas?, o lo dejaría todo en sus manos para no tener que cargar con ninguna responsabilidad?,… ummm…, difícil, difícil…**

 **Ya veremos que decidirá hacer Will cuando tenga que enfrentarse a seso…**

 **Por ahora, solo podemos esperar…**

 **Así que, comenten, pregunten, sugieran…**

 **Hasta luego…**

 **1- Will hablara seriamente con Hearthwill y la rechazara (como pareja).**

 **2- SB confiesa formalmente sus sentimientos por Will, y luego es rechazada (como pareja).**

 **3- Will se encuentra con Chrysalis en cierto momento.**


	17. paseando con la señorita Harshwhinny

**Nota: andaba yo tranquilo por la vida, como un joven inocente, sin temor a nada, y sin hacer nada, cuando de repente me detuve en seco y dije:… y… sí escribo una historia…,… si, porque no?**

 **Y esa, mis niños, es la historia de cómo comencé a escribir lo que veía… ¡QUIERO DECIR, LO QUE ME INVENTABA!**

 **… por cierto…, si bien hubo una opción ganadora, cabe destacar que yo tambien participo en la votación…,… que?, no se los dije?,… upsi, alerta de Troll… XD**

 **Así que, aquí, 2 de las opciones anteriores ocurrirán, averigüen cuales son viendo el capítulo…**

 **Capítulo 12: paseando con la señorita Harshwhinny.**

… a dormir con toda tranquilidad, por primera vez en un largo tiempo…, eso fue lo que pensé al terminar el día y volver a mi habitación…,… paz…, hogar…, familia…, amistad…, tengo todo lo que siempre soñé…,… ahora solo falta…,… sí, tengo que resolver ese problema, pero me preocupare por eso después, ya que esta noche, dormiré con toda la tranquilidad…, con Luna misma cuidándome…, ahora todo cambiara para mejor…, lo se…

 **Dark Opal** \- … jejeje…, cada vez se pone más divertido…

 **Will** \- … es en serio?, voy a tener que soportarte cada vez que duerma? (digo dándome un Facepalm al darme cuenta de que estoy en el mismo campo, bajo el mismo árbol de cerezo…)

 **Dark Opal** \- cada vez que duermas, cada vez que escuches mi voz en nuestra cabeza, y cada vez que yo decida salir ¡hahahahaha!, te molesto? (me dice con una risa burlona…)

 **Will** \- fue en serio esa pregunta?, ni me molestare en responder…, como sea, déjame descansar, tengo pensado ir al Imperio de Cristal con ellas el martes y…, bueno…, ayudar a las chicas con el problema que tendrán (digo sentándome en silencio…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (este flota frente a mí y da vueltas mientras se ríe y habla…) problema?, así lo llamas tú?, las muy idiotas van a confundir a una pony malhumorada y refunfuñona, con una muy alegre y atlética, ¡hahahahaha, hay que ser torpe para meter la pata, o en este caso los cascos de esa manera, y para colmo poner en peligro la decisión de esa yegua! (se está burlando de todas…)

 **Will** \- ¡cállate, quieres? (Le digo enojado…), al final todo saldrá bien, nosotros ya sabemos lo que pasara!,… yo solo…, quiero ver si puedo agregar algo extra, y al menos hacer que Harshwhinny tenga una escolta, aunque no sea a quien esperaba… (… aún estoy meditando en si debería intervenir…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … ya veo…, francamente, a mí me resultaría muy entretenido ver cómo podemos cambiar las cosas… (… no me da un buen presentimiento verlo así de pensativo…),… sabes que, yo te apoyo, haz lo que quieras… (Me dice con esa sonrisa tan irritante, y levantando el pulgar…)

 **Will** \- como si necesitara tu permiso…, pero no se trata de hacer lo que queramos y cambiar los hechos que están por venir, sino de ayudar para que sean mejores… (Le digo viéndolo fijamente…)

 **Dark Opal** \- sí, si, como digas, señor "conservador" (dice agitando la mano…), por esa actitud no hemos tenido nunca una novia…

 **Will** \- … ¡pero qué diablos pasa contigo?, sabes muy bien que la razón es que nunca he podido encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir ese tipo de amor, además, apuesto a que solo te interesa…, tu sabes que! (le digo enojado y sonrojado…)

 **Dark Opal** \- bueno, eso no es del todo cierto…, pero yo digo, si no podemos encontrar a alguien con quien "compartir sentimientos", al menos podríamos "pasar un buen rato", digo, una de dos es algo, no? (… me está empezando a hartar verle esa cara de…)

 **Will** \- … sabes que, olvídalo, no voy a seguir discutiendo tonterías, con un idiota (le digo dándome la vuelta para no verlo…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … jejeje…, ¡hahahahaha! (… ¡AGHHH, Y AHORA QUE?!)

 **Will** \- ¡QUE ES LO QUE TE CAUSA TANTA GRACIA?! (Le grito enojado…, este deja de reír y se transporta frente a mí…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … un idiota?, … yo, viviré en ti para siempre, con el caos mismo junto a mí, y yo sé, que ahora y por siempre, nadie jamás podrá separar la Oscuridad de la Luz… (… me quede inmóvil escuchándolo…, este se pone más cerca de mi cara…),… sabemos muchas cosas, del pasado, del presente y del futuro de Equestria, y es un hecho que no deseas contarle a nadie más, con la excusa de "protegerlos",… pero yo soy aquello que nunca podrás ocultar,… aquel que siempre estara contigo,… podrá faltarte todo en el cosmos entero… pero yo nunca te faltare,… porque… yo soy tu… (… y tras decir eso, él se hizo para atrás flotando…, mientras que yo, solo sudaba frio…, estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando…), por cierto Luna, deberías dejar de tratar de esconderte en nuestros sueños, no tiene caso, puedo sentir tu presencia desde el momento exacto en el que pones un casco en nuestra mente…

… Dark Opal chasqueo los dedos, y luna se hizo visible, puede verla a como a 1 metro de distancia…, pero entonces recordé…, él y yo hemos estado hablando de…,… ¡OH NO, NO PUEDE SER, AHORA LUNA SABE MI SECRETO!

 **Luna** \- (puedo notarla algo nerviosa, pero se arma de valor para caminar hacia nosotros…)… Will… es cierto todo eso?,… tu… sabes lo que va a pasar?,… entonces… tu sabes si habrán amenazas en el futuro? (me pregunta con un tono delicado…)

 **Will** \- … ¡TU! (le grito a "mi otro yo") ¡ si sabias que ella estaba aquí, como demonios se te ocurre decir todo eso?, te das cuenta del problema en el que nos has metido?!

 **Dark Opal** \- (su respuesta fue girar en el aire mientras se reía…) ¡hahahahaha!, la verdad es que a mí, poco o nada me importa mantener ese secreto…, me parece más divertido romper toda la realidad, además, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, ahora que Luna lo sabe, estara obligada por honor a decírselo a su hermana, la propia princesa Celestia…, la última pony que quisieras que se hubiera enterado,… ¡hahahahaha, me muero de ganas de ver cómo nos pide una explicación, y de cómo tu buscas alguna excusa para no decirle, hahahahaha!,… esto será divertido…

 **Will** \- ¡DARK OPAL! (grito con toda mis fuerzas y me lanzo sobre él, pero este desaparece y yo caigo al piso…, luego aparece detrás de mi…)

 **Dark Opal** \- sin embargo, te daré un pequeño regalito de ventaja, eso lo hará más emocionante…

 **Will** \- ¿¡qué quieres decir!? (Le grito levantándome y viéndolo de frente con mucha rabia…)

 **Dark Opal** \- veras, ya está amaneciendo, el tiempo pasa de maneras muy raras en los sueños, así que, te hare despertar, para que así tengas tiempo de planificar que harás ¡hahahahaha!, suerte… (Este pone sus dedos en posición y yo cierro mis ojos preparándome para lo que viene…)

 **Luna** \- ¡qué?, no espera, Will! (pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que… desperté…)

… deje salir un gran "AHHHHH" de susto, y jadeando con fuerza, como cuando te despiertas después de una pesadilla…, mire rápido hacia la ventana, y los primero rallos del sol entraban…, y ahora que debo hacer?, seguramente Luna se verá obligada a decirle a Celestia todo lo que sabe, esto me pone muy nervioso…

… por puro impulso, y sin poder organizar bien mis ideas, fui a la ducha a tomar un baño rápido, tal vez el agua fría me calmaría un poco…, luego salí y me vestí muy apurado, tome la funda con el bate y mis otras cosas y me la coloque…, "tengo que escapar del castillo" dije alterado…

… lo siento Luna…, lo siento Celestia…, las quiero mucho…, odio tener que salir huyendo como un cobarde, pero no creo que sea correcto contar las cosas que seguramente querrán que explique…, es mejor que me valla en silencio, y rápido…,… salí de mi habitación y me asome por cada lado de los pasillos para asegurarme de que no hubiese nadie…, comencé a correr en dirección a la salida del castillo, pero…, cuando estuve cerca del campo de entrenamiento…, me tope cara a cara con…

 **Hearthwill** \- … Will?,… te ocurre algo?, porque estas tan agitado? (a pesar de su tono serio, puedo notar algo preocupación en ella…)

 **Primera persona, Celestia POV.**

… ayer fue un día muy productivo, no solo por atender varios asuntos reales, sino tambien por haber podido ayudar a nuestro joven invitado a adaptarse a Equestria, lo cual me hace muy feliz por el…, aunque en realidad, él ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a nuestro mundo…, el conoce mucho sobre nosotros, nuestra forma de vida y nuestra historia…, aun no dejo de preguntarme cómo es que sabe tanto…, pero él me asegura que si no habla de eso, es solo para protegernos, y ese amor que siento en su corazón es algo que yo aprecio mucho…, el que a él le importemos tanto me dice que no tengo razones para desconfiar de el…, y aunque yo aún deseo entender mejor como es que "sabe muchas cosas" y que tanto sabe, he decidido respetar su decisión de mantener eso en silencio…,… Will…, si lo que soportas es una gran carga, solo deseo poder ayudarte… mi pequeño humano…

 **Celestia** \- (estaba terminando de alzar el sol…, pero nada más terminar, Luna entro rápidamente al tejado donde yo me encontraba…) hermana, que sucede, porque estas con tanta prisa? (le pregunto al verla jadear…)

 **Luna** \- ¡h-hermana…! (esta toma aire y se tranquiliza…), ¡hermana, Will ya no está, se fue…!

 **Celestia** \- (eso me sorprendió…) que?, pero porque se iría sin despedirse?, él no es así…

 **Luna** \- ¡porque tiene miedo, hermana! (me dice agitada…, yo tengo un rostro de no entender…) veras…, mientras él dormía… (… Luna comenzó a contarme todo lo que escucho…,… yo estaba impresionada con todo esto…, nunca me hubiese esperado algo así…) y creo que por eso huyo, creo tiene miedo de que le hagamos algo, o le exijamos explicaciones…, hermana… estoy muy preocupada por el… (… y valla que puedo verlo…)

 **Celestia** \- … (…yo aún analizaba todo esto…)… no negare,… que si necesitare que me diga si es cierto que posee conocimientos sobre sucesos futuros…, pero…, igual debo aclararle que esto no lo pone en ningún peligro, y que yo aún respeto su decisión de no hablar sobre la fuente de su conocimiento…, hermana, envía a un grupo de guardias a buscarlo, pero que estén desarmados, no queremos alterarlo más de lo que ya está, y te recomiendo que vallas tu tambien con ellos…

 **Luna** \- bien, de acuerdo (Luna se va volando en dirección al campo de entrenamiento…)

 **Celestia** \- Will…, entiendo que estés asustado, pero…,… no, no es momento de ponerme así…, un amigo me necesita… (… yo decido seguir mi camino sola…, creo que es donde podre encontrarlo…)

 **Primera persona, Hearthwill POV.**

… y ahí estaba yo, recibiendo órdenes de la princesa Luna de buscar a Will por todo Canterlot junto con otros guardias…,… jejeje, lo que no saben, es que no lo encontraran…

 **Flashback.**

 **Hearthwill** \- (Will me había explicado el porqué de su apuro…, y tambien…)… ¿¡qué quieres que haga que!? (Le dije incrédula…)

 **Will** \- Hearthwill, yo…, sé que mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo…, especialmente cuando aún quiero hablar contigo sobre… aquel tema… (… está muy tembloroso y preocupado…)

 **Hearthwill** \- … (…)…

 **Will** \- pero… (El junta sus manos y agacha la cabeza…) te lo pido…, usa tu magia para tele-transportarme a la estación de trenes…

 **Hearthwill** \- (…yo aún no puedo creer esto…, sin embargo…)… te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? (le digo con tono serio…)

 **Will** \- si…, lo se… (Sigue en la misma posición…)

 **Hearthwill** \- … sabes que enviaran guardias a buscarte…

 **Will** \- lo se…

 **Hearthwill** \- … y yo tambien lo soy…

 **Will** \- si, lo eres…

 **Hearthwill** \- … por lo que estoy obligada a informarles a las princesas sobre esto…

 **Will** \- si, lo estas…

 **Hearthwill** \- … y lo que me estas pidiendo, es casi pedirme que… cometa traición…

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **Hearthwill** \- … (…)… pero si no te ayudo… seria traicionar al ser que más quiero en el mundo…

 **Will** \- … (… el levanta su cabeza con un rostro de… culpa?, creo que eso es lo que siente…,… y me ve… con mi cara seria que me caracteriza…, pero con una lagrima resbalando por mi mejilla derecha…)… Hearthwill…, yo…, perdóname… (Me dice con un tono triste…, él pone su mano en mi mejilla, y yo lo dejo…, seca mi lagrima y…, ¡ya no lo resisto más!)

 **Hearthwill** \- (lo abrazo con fuerza, y apuesto a que ahora mismo tiene esa cara de tonto de no habérselo esperado… "H-Hearthwill" intento decirme algo, pero yo lo calle…) ¡Will!,… basta…, está bien…, tú no tienes la culpa, yo fui la que se enamoró de alguien que no siente lo mismo por mi…, pero quiero saber algo…

 **Will** \- … entiendo, pregúntame lo que quieras… (yo corto el abrazo y nos vemos fijamente…)

 **Hearthwill-** hay alguna yegua de la que estés enamorado? (digo mientras comienzo a cargar magia en mi cuerno…)

 **Will** \- no (me dice muy seguro…, si le creo…)

 **Hearthwill** \- dejaste a alguien especial en tu mundo?

 **Will** \- no

 **Hearthwill-** … alguna vez has estado en una relación de pareja?

 **Will** \- no (… admito que no me esperaba eso…)

 **Hearthwill-** porque?, acaso nunca te has enamorado?

 **Will** \- … (…)… (…silencio total…, pero por su cara, sé que su respuesta es no…,… finalmente utilice toda la magia que tenía concentrada para transportarnos a ambos a la estación de trenes…)

 **Hearthwill** \- ya estamos aquí, como te…, Will? (él está a unos pasos de mi moviéndose de un lado a otro…, acaso…)… estas mareado?

 **Will** \- si… (Dice pidiéndose de rodillas y tapándose la boca con una mano, mientras se sujeta el estomago con otra…)

 **Hearthwill** \- … jeje,… ¡jejeje!,… ¡hahahahaha! (jeje, no lo pude evitar…)

 **Will** \- ¡oye, que es lo que te causa tanta gracia?! (Dice poniéndose de pie…)

 **Hearthwill-** hahaha, y en serio hace falta que lo peguntes tonto?, (le digo riéndome en su cara…)

 **Will** \- no es gracioso, nunca me había tele-transportado, no sabía que mareaba tanto… (Dice cruzando los brazos…)

 **Hearthwill-** ay, no seas gruñón, solo es diversión entre amigos… (Le digo pasando mi brazo par detrás su cuello hasta su hombro…)

 **Will** \- … a-amigos? (me pregunta con algo más de ánimo…)

 **Hearthwill-** sip, solo amigos…,… sin embargo… (Lo suelto y me pongo frente a él con una sonrisa confiada y lo señalo…), te advierto que no te escaparas de lo que siento tan fácilmente…, y ahora que se no tienes a nadie especial, ni tampoco la has tenido, eso significa que aún tengo oportunidad de reclamarte… como mío… (Le digo con mi sonrisa orgullosa…)

 **Will** \- … ¡eh?, pero qué?, que pasa?, que quieres decir con…?! (pobrecito, jejeje, no sabe ni como reaccionar…)

 **Hearthwill** \- lo que trato de decir es…, hasta que tú no me digas que te has enamorado de alguna otra pony, yo no me rendiré con esto que siento por ti…, así que prepárate Will, porque de ahora en más, aunque solo seamos amigos, ya no ocultare lo que siento por ti, y lo expresare abiertamente a todo pony que me pregunte "te gusta algún pony?", y mi respuesta será "si, pero no es un pony, es un humano, y su nombre es Will"

 **Will** \- … ¿¡EHHHHHHHH!? (¡Hahahahaha! Esa es justo la reacción que quería ver…)

… el tren con destino a Ponyville apareció justo detrás de mí, y el pobre Will aun seguía atontado por lo que dije…, así que lo ayude a abordar, y nos despedimos en la puerta…

 **Hearthwill** \- … estas advertido (le digo guiñándole un ojo…)

 **Will** \- … jeje…, supongo que si…, muchas gracias por todo…, y espero poder verte de nuevo pronto, amiga… (Dice dándome la mano…)

 **Hearthwill** \- seguro… (Yo tomo su mano…, y luego tiro de ella para acercarlo a mí, y darle un beso en la mejilla…, luego lo empujó de vuelta al tren…)

 **Will** \- ¡eh?, p-pero…! (Jeje, no se lo esperaba…)

 **Hearthwill-** jejeje…, solo una pequeña muestra de afecto (le vuelvo a guiñar el ojo…, luego la puerta se cierra, y poco a poco el tren comenzaba a moverse…, yo agitaba mi mano despidiéndome y el hacía lo mismo…, hasta que finalmente, el tren se fue…)… hasta luego… mi amor no correspondido…

 **Fin del flashback.**

… y luego de eso me volví a tele-trasportar al castillo, donde escuche que la princesa Luna estaba organizando a un grupo de búsqueda de guardias…, cumpliré con mi deber como guardia, pero…, técnicamente, si no me preguntan si se dónde está Will, entonces no estoy en la obligación de decir nada verdad?,… jejeje…,… valla, de lo que somos capaces las hembras por amor…,… o solo soy rebelde y me gusta romper las reglas?,… Will, esto es tú culpa, tu eres quien me hace sentir todo esto…, te odio…,… nah, no es cierto, te amo jejeje…

 **Primera persona, Zecora POV.**

… escucho mi puerta sonar, y a quien esté detrás le digo "puede pasar",… oh, una sorpresa me acabo de llevar, pues es mi joven amigo quien me ha venido a visitar…, lo invito a pasar, y empezamos a conversar, y el porqué de su visita me comienza a explicar…, lo que ha pasado en Canterlot, su altercado con el ex-capitán, y su pelea con la yegua que se hacía pasar por semental…, pero de todo lo que ha vivido, y que más me ha sorprendido, fue sin dudar, la aparición de… Dark Opal…

… pero la historia hay, no ha terminado, pues las princesas al parecer… uno de sus secretos han encontrado…,…un favor muy simple me ha pedido, dejar que se quede esta noche conmigo…, "a esconderte vas?" le pregunte, "es por las princesas?"

 **Will** \- no, es por algo más…

 **Zecora** \- (… su plan de ir al Imperio de Cristal me explico,… ya veo, es por esa razón…) con toda confianza te puedes quedar, mi joven amigo (le digo sonriendo, y él está muy agradecido…), ummm…, podría pedirte un cosita?

 **Will** \- por supuesto, que necesitas?

 **Zecora** \- (le muestro un frasco con una planta especial, la cual necesito encontrar…) debo vigilar el caldero por la infusión que estoy preparando, podrías buscarme más de estas plantas, por favor?

 **Will** \- voy volando… (El frasco tomo y al bosque salió…)

 **Zecora** \- (… a los pocos minutos regreso, y el frasco lleno me entrego) te lo agradezco mucho, mi joven amigo…

 **Will** \- es lo menos que puedo hacer, y gracias por dejar que me quede contigo…

 **Zecora** \- no tienes que agradecer…, pero me preguntaba, otro favor me podrías hacer?

 **Will** \- por supuesto, no me gusta estar en un lugar de gratis, pídeme todo lo que necesites… (Me dice sonriendo contento…, es realmente un joven muy dulce y noble…)

… el día fue pasando sin mucha agitación…, unos recados por aquí y por allá me hizo sin molestia ni preocupación…, fue de gran ayuda en todo el día para mí, un tiempo agradable pasamos al convivir…, me pedía consejos sobre cómo enfrentar sus problemas, y yo como experta le conté muchas maneras…, finalmente comenzó a anochecer, así que por hoy mi trabajo termine, y dejando a Will dormir sobre mi cama, yo me disponía a dormir sobre una cama improvisada…, pero al parecer, mi joven amigo es más noble de lo que pensé, pues "no se siente bien dejarte dormir en el piso" es lo que siente al parecer, así que me dijo que a pesar de estar avergonzado, es mejor que sobre la cama ambos durmamos…,… jejeje, acepte su oferta…, pero admito que a mi tambien… me da algo de pena…

… un nuevo día comienza bajo el sol, y mi invitado inicia su preparación…, me agradece por mi hospitalidad, y se comienza a retirar…, y justo antes de que se retire, sonriendo le digo…

 **Zecora** \- cuídate mucho, espero volver a verte pronto por aquí, mi joven amigo…

 **Primera persona, Spike POV.**

… ¿¡POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?, fue lo que grite ayer con todas mis fuerzas al darme cuenta de que me había comido todas mis joyas…, de no ser porque Fluttershy apareció ofreciéndome una joya a cambio de cuidar a Angel y a Esmeralda, me hubiera resignado con lo del pastel…, y entonces pensé…, "tal vez Fluttershy no es la única con una mascota a la que necesiten que cuiden",… así que, salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí a buscar a las demás para ofrecerles mi servicio de cuidar animales…,… y aquí estoy hoy, caminando por las calles antes de que me encuentre con las chicas para cuidar sus mascotas…, pero lo que no me esperaba, era…

 **Spike** \- … un momento, que ese no es…, ¡Will! (le grite y este volteo a verme, mientras que yo fui hacia el…)

 **Will** \- Spike, hola, que haces por… (Él no termina la frase, y por alguna razón, me esta mirando muy pensativo…, tendre algo en la cara?)… Spike?

 **Spike** \- si dime… (Le pregunto intrigado…)

 **Will** \- … por casualidad, Fluttershy te fue a ver ayer?

 **Spike** \- (me impresione por como lo adivino) si, como supiste eso?

 **Will** \- se muchas cosas, recuerdas? (dice guiñándome un ojo…)

 **Spike** \- jeje, claro…, y sabes para qué vino a verme? (no creo que adivine eso…)

 **Will** \- ummm…, déjame pensar un segundo… (Haha, lo sabía, no hay forma de que…) porque te ofreció una joya, a cambio de cuidar a Angel mientras ella y las chicas van al imperio de Cristal hoy, y te la pasaste todo el día de ayer convenciendo a las demás, para ver si tambien quieren que tu cuides sus mascotas a cambio de una joya… o me equivoco?

 **Spike** \- … ¿¡QUE!? (Este chico es de temer…) ¡P-pero como es que tu…?, cuando te…?!

 **Will** \- jejeje, relájate Spike, no es broma cuando digo que se muchas cosas… (Me dice riendo…, yo decido calmarme, pues no tiene caso, debería empezar a acostumbrarme de cómo son las cosas con el…), pero dime algo Spike…

 **Spike** \- uh?, que pasa? (pregunto confundido…)

 **Will** \- sabes si Fluttershy tenía a Esmeralda con ella?

 **Spike** \- ah, sí, esta joya tambien cubre a Esmeralda…, Fluttershy me traerá a Angel cuando se valla, pero Esmeralda ya está en la casa del árbol desde ayer, junto con Owlowiscious…

 **Will** \- ah, ya veo, que bueno saber que esta…,… espera… (… es idea mía, o de repente Will se puso… más pálido?),… Spike… (Dice viéndome fijamente y sin expresión…)

 **Spike** \- s-sí, dime? (me está poniendo nervioso esa mirada…)

 **Will** \- … Twilight estaba ahí tambien?

 **Spike** \- pues…, no, solo estaba yo…

 **Will-** … pero obviamente, ahora no estas hay…

 **Spike-** pues…, obviamente, no…

 **Will** \- … (…)… ¿¡DEJASTE A ESMERALDA SOLA CON OWLOWISCIOUS!?

 **Spike** \- (ese grito me asusto…) e-eh?, s-sí, p-porque?, q-que pasa? (pregunto nervioso…)

 **Will** \- ¡que qué pasa?, que dejaste a una ardilla sola con un búho! (lo noto muy alterado…)

 **Spike** \- emmm…, si?

 **Will** \- ¿¡qué crees que comen los búhos Spike!?

 **Spike** \- … (…)… (… ¡OH NO, NUNCA SE ME OCURRIO ESO!)

 **Will** \- ¡me voy corriendo antes de que algo pase, ya hablaremos luego! ("¡Will espera, no creo que…!", pero no me dejo terminar, lo vi corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la biblioteca…)

 **Spike** \- … quería decirle que sé que los búhos pueden comer ardillas, pero no creo que Owlowiscious…,… yo como que mejor solo sigo mi camino jeje… (… es que no sé qué creer…,… pero de pronto, escucho a Will gritándome algo a lo lejos…)

 **Will** \- ¡SPIKE!

 **Spike** \- ¡DIME! (Le respondi…)

 **Will** \- ¡NO LE VALLAS A DECIR A LAS CHICAS QUE ESTUBE AQUÍ!

 **Spike** \- ¡DEACUERDO! (no sé porque no quiere que se los diga, pero si el me lo pide…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… corría como alma que lleva el diablo, y muchos ponys me veían raro,… seguramente no todo el Ponyville me conoce aún, o solo se preguntaban porque iba con tanto apuro…, pero finalmente llegue a la biblioteca…

 **Will** \- (abrí la puerta de un golpe y…) ¡ESMERALDA, DONDE ESTAS MI PE… queña?! (Al abrir la puerta…, vi a Esmeralda y a Owlowiscious…,… solo estaban jugando, y por como lo veo, diría que han estado así un buen rato…)… que gran alivio para mí ya estresado corazón… (Digo tomando aliento…)

… mi pequeña ardilla al verme viene corriendo hacia a mí, me trepa hasta subirse en mi hombro y empezar a abrazarme la cara y a restregarse con fuerza…, se nota que me extraño jeje…

 **Will** \- jeje, tranquila juguetona, lo sé, yo tambien te extrañe… (Digo poniéndola en mi mano y haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita, y valla que se partía de la risa…,… luego veo a Owlowiscious volando frente a mi…, la verdad, me siento culpable…),… lo siento mucho Owlowiscious, la verdad… creí que ibas a comértela (digo con una risa avergonzada…, pero creo que no le hizo gracia al búho, ya que me vio algo enojada, o más bien indignada…), lo siento mucho, de verdad, lamento haber desconfiado de ti, por favor perdóname… (Le digo muy arrepentido…,… pero parece que acepto mis disculpas, ya que se colocó sobre mi hombro y restregó su cabeza con la mía…) jeje, gracias amiga…,… ahora bien, tengo que irme, no le digas a ningún pony que me viste de acuerdo? ("WHO" fue lo que escuche…) podrás engañar a Spike, pero yo no caeré en eso jeje…

… yo me dirijo hacia afuera, ya que sé que dentro de un rato, las chicas vendrán a dejar sus mascotas a cuidado de Spike…, mi plan es simple, escabullirme en el tren, ir al Imperio de Cristal sin que ellas me vean, atender a la señorita Harshwhinny, y sorprenderlas a todas, a Shining y Cadence…, sencillo…,… y porque no solo decirles que se van a equivocar de pony?,…pues, honestamente, insisto en que no debería de entrometerme con los hechos…, pero si puedo "agregar", en lugar de "reemplazar", eso está bien para mi…, además, podría ser divertido…

… yo me encontraba caminando por las calles de Ponyville, para ser más específico, las calles más cercanas a la estación de trenes, y siempre pendiente de no toparme con ninguna de las Mane 6…, solo estaba pasando el rato, hasta que las viera dirigirse a la estación, y así subir a un vagón diferente al de ellas…,… supongo que para este momento, deben estar todas en la biblioteca diciéndole a Spike como debe cuidar sus mascotas…, jejeje, lo siento, pero debo admitir que, me resulta gracioso pensar que todo esto podría haberse evitado si yo le hubiese dicho a Spike lo que pasaría si se comía todas sus joyas…, pero hey, se lo advertí cuando lo conocí…,… ya no debe faltar mucho, mejor me levanto de esta banca y me pongo en marcha…, o eso iba a hacer, hasta que…

 **Will** \- (escuche que algún pony se golpeó contra el piso, y al ver en esa dirección pude ver a una pony en el piso…, pero no cualquier pony…, yo me acerco, mientras ella y a su "amiga" y le extiendo mi mano para ayudarla…)… no iras a decirme que te caíste porque te dolía el estómago o sí?

 **Changeling** \- … ¡eh!,… t-tu? (le sorprendió verme…)

 **Will** \- ven, déjame ayudarte…

 **Changeling** \- … g-gracias… (Ella toma mi mano y la levanto…, al tocarla, puedo verla tal y como es…)

 **Will** \- … estas bien, me refiero a…, ya sabes…

 **Changeling** \- eh?,… ah, sí, no ha pasado nada… (Me dice nerviosa…),… dime porque?

 **Will** \- … como dices?

 **Changeling** \- … porque te preocupas por mí?,… sabes que soy…, y aun así… (… creo que se a lo que se refiere…)

 **Will** \- … porque…, tú no has hecho nada malo…

 **Changeling** \- no, p-pero…

 **Will** \- escucha… (Ella y su "guarda espaldas" me ponen atencion…),… sé que te sientes asustada, especialmente cuando estas frente a algo como yo…, pero te aseguro que no tienes que temerme…, yo no le diré a nadie que ustedes 2 están aquí, si ustedes me prometen que no causaran ningún problema en el pueblo… de acuerdo? (le pregunta a la otra, que se queda viéndome seriamente…, pero al final, asiente con la cabeza…), lo ves?, no pasa nada, están a salvo (le digo sonriendo…, esta se sonroja un poco…), tengo que irme ahora, pero me gustaría hablar con ambas…, y tambien…, me gustaría que en algún momento pudieran darme una audiencia con Chrysalis…

 **Guardia** \- (ambas se sorprendieron de que supiera ese nombre…) responde, como conoces el nombre de nuestra reina? (me dice con algo de autoridad…)

 **Will** \- … jeje…, porque…, se muchas cosas… (Ambas se quedaron viéndome sin entender…)

 **Guardia** \- … esa respuesta es insatisfactoria, exijo una mejor explicación… (Me dice seriamente…)

 **Will** \- jeje, lo siento, pero si no le revele eso ni a las princesas, no lo voy a hacer contigo… (Una vez más se sorprendieron…)

 **Changeling** \- ¿¡eh!?,… c-conoces a las princesas?

 **Will** \- si, pero descuida, ellas tampoco saben de ustedes…, ahora, si me disculpan, puedo escuchar al tren desde aquí, así que…, hasta luego… (Me despido de ambas, y me voy retiro…)

 **Guardia** \- … viernes… (La escuche decir, así que me volteo…)

 **Will** \- como dices?

 **Guardia** \- … este viernes… puedo llevarte con la reina… (Me dice secamente desde su posición…)

 **Will** \- … de acuerdo… te lo agradezco… (Y ahora sí, a atender la "misión")

… me encamine a la estación…, pero desde la distancia, pude escuchar un "¡gracias!" proveniente de esa joven Changeling…

… estaba escondido detrás de una pared y…, hay estaban ellas, y pude ver claramente como Pinkie…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (… las demás la miraban fijamente con confusión…),… que?, solo respondía la pregunta de Twilight (dice sonriendo…)

… hahaha, no esperaba ver eso en persona, pero en fin, subieron al tren, y yo me quede esperando hasta que fueran a un vagón lejano…,… finalmente, me acerque al tren, y como el conductor ya me había visto antes, no fue problema subir, solo pague y me quede en un vagón, lo más lejos posible del que estaban las chicas…, y el tren comenzó a andar…

… decidí solo relajarme hasta que llegar a mi destino…, pero no puedo evitar pensar y analizar cómo ha sido mi mañana, desde que me desperté, hasta este momento…, seguro tendre una seria conversación con Celestia y Luna cuando este día termine…, y como es de costumbre, algunos ponys en el tren me veían raro, pero supongo que es lógico, digo, no puedo esperar que todos los ponys en Equestria ya me conozcan…,… estamos a punto de llegar, pero… tengo esa sensación de que se me está olvidando algo, o más bien un presentimiento de que…

 **Will** \- (… y no tuve tiempo ni de terminar de pensar, ya que el tren freno de golpe, he hizo que me diera contra la pared, y pude escuchar unos golpes más fuertes en otro vagón…, seguro eran las chicas practicando para recibir a la inspectora…) EEYUP, eso era lo que me faltaba…, se muchas cosas, pero no siempre recuerdo los detalles, auch… (Dije sobándome el hombro y me levantaba del asiento…), pero apuesto a que a las chicas les dolio mas… (A lo lejos escucho al chofer…)

 **Chofer** \- Imperio de Cristal señoritas, cuidado al bajar del tren… (… y aquí seguramente es cuando…)

 **Applejack** \- ah…, probablemente tambien debimos tener cuidado mientras estábamos en el tren… (… EEYUP, todo sigue su curso…)

… atravesó de la ventana las vi bajar…, y yo baje rápidamente y me oculte muy detrás de todas…

 **Pinkie** \- … (está comiendo una especie de bollo de canela…)… ¡wow!, el Imperio de Cristal se ve más cristalino que nunca… (… puedo ver como todas se dirigen al interior del Imperio…, pero yo no…, o al menos, no por ese mismo camino…)

… muy bien, lo que hare es lo siguiente me ubicare y/o esconderé por estos alrededores cerca de la estación, ya que sé que dentro de un rato llegara el próximo tren con la señorita Harshwhinny en el, y las chicas vendrán a recogerla, pero se equivocaran de pony, así que, cuando ellas se vallan, yo atenderé y le mostrare los alrededores del imperio a Harshwhinny…, aunque es cierto que nunca he estado aquí y…,… ¡OH MI DIOS!, ahora que no estoy tratando de esconderme, puedo contemplar mejor la belleza de este lugar, quiero decir, santo Cielo, todos los muros, calles y ponys brillan,… la mugre tambien brillara?,… ok, ok, concéntrate, que no se te salga el fanatismo…,… ¿¡PERO COMO EVITARLO!?, ¡estoy en Imperio de Cristal!, ¡Dios ayúdame a calmarme!

… eh?,… gracias Dios,… que raro, ya me calme…, será que ya me estoy acostumbrando al hecho de que enserio estoy en Equestria, y por eso ya puedo controlarme mejor?,… bla-bla-bla, en fin, solo paseare por los lugares cercanos a la estación y mediré el tiempo con mi reloj para que no se me pase la hora…

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate** \- jeje, que chistoso, creí que perdería el control como le paso en Canterlot…

 **DOI** -… Fate?, aun estas aquí?, ya es horade que vayas a…

 **Fate** \- si, ya lo sé…, pero sabes que no quiero hacerlo…, porque tengo que seguir viéndolo a el…

 **DOI** \- porque tú eres la asignada a el…, cada uno de nosotros tiene a varios asignados, no puedes pasarte todo el tiempo cuidando solo a uno…

 **Fate** \- pero no es justo, para empezar el ya no necesita protección…

 **DOI** \- nuestro trabajo no es solo proteger…, también es observar…, y mantener el equilibrio entre los mundos…

 **Fate** \- … el me odia…, el cree que lo que paso es mi culpa…, si me vuelve a ver…

 **DOI** \- no temas…, es cierto que cuando pisamos un plano terrenal nos volvemos mortales…, pero si morimos, simplemente volveremos aquí y nuestros cuerpos serán reconstruidos…

 **Fate** \- eso no nos evita sentir dolor…

 **DOI** \- … de cualquier forma, no tienes que ir a su mundo…, solo tienes que observar a William Creel desde aquí…

 **Fate** \- bien…, al mal paso darle prisa…

 **DOI** \- … ya se fue…, pobre de Fate…, nunca superara lo que paso…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… simplemente paseaba como perro por su casa, con "naturalidad",… pero claro, eso no evito que los ponys de cristal me vieran raro, o se asustaran con mi presencia…, pero decidí ignorar eso y solo disfrutar mi paseo…,… era obvio que una tienda de dulces sería una de mis primeras paradas jejeje, y aunque tuve que calmar a los dueños… y a todo pony adentro, al final todo salió bien, y debo decir que los dulces de este lugar tienen un toque muy peculiar, no sé lo que sea, pero es delicioso…

… me senté a relajarme en una de las mesas afuera de la tienda…, pero las miradas fijas me ponían muy incómodo…,… ¡pero que…?, ya estoy contando como a 10 ponys que se quedan en medio de la calle viéndome…, ahora son 15…, y siguen aumentando…,… yo como que mejor solo me retiro…!,… pero nada más ponerme de pie, ellos se echaron un poco asía atrás…, ok, esto ya se puso más incómodo de lo que puedo tolerar…

… uh?,… hay unos cuantos potrillos de cristal que se me están acercaron, y no con cara de miedo, sino con cara de asombro…, son unos 4, y puedo notar que tienen esas banderitas de los juegos de Equestria…,… ah, ya sé que puedo hacer para calmar este tenso ambiente…,… yo me agacho para ponerme a su altura, y creo que los otros ponys se están preocupando por lo que yo valla a hacer…, agito mi mano frente a uno de ellos para que se me acerque…, dudo un poco al principio, pero al final se armó de valor y se me acerco…, yo puse mis dos manos en su oreja y acerque mi boca para susurrarle algo, este me escucho con atencion…,… y miren nada más, toda la tensión que tenía hace rato desapareció, y fue reemplazada por una enorme sonrisa en su rostro…, corrió rápido para decirle a sus amigos lo que le chonte…, y estos tambien se alegraron y emocionaron…, al ver como reaccionaron los potrillos, los demás ponys se calmaron, y seguro tendrían la duda de que abre dicho para que estuvieran tan contentos…

… bueno…, no suelo hacer esto, pero…, solo le dije que… "los juegos de Equestria se harán en el Imperio de Cristal",… eso fue más que suficiente para que ya no estuvieran asustados…, ahora me ven directamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

 **Potrillo** \- … disculpe señor? (me pregunta el mismo potrillo a quien le susurre…), que es usted?

 **Will** \- yo?,… soy un humano…, un ser de otro mundo… (Tanto el potrillo como todos los ponys, tenían cara de asombro…), y mi espejo mágico, me ha dicho que los juegos de Equestria se harán aquí, en el Imperio de Cristal… (… y por espejo mágico, me refiero a la computadora hahaha…, pero eso no importa, la emoción de esos potrillos era grande, sin mencionar que ya los ponys empezaron a irse más tranquilos…, y pude notar algo de emoción en ellos tambien…)

… me despedido de los niños, y seguí caminando otro rato, pero finalmente llegó la hora esperada, así que, me dirigi directamente a la estación…,… y hay estaba, escondido entre los muros, esperando al tren que ya podía ver llegar de lejos…

… jejeje, me hace gracia saber que voy a presenciar una de las "escenas" que más me hizo reír en su momento…,… justo a tiempo, las chicas llegaron y…, puedo ver a la otra pony con la maleta de flores…, las chicas se le acercan y…

 **Rainbow** \- disculpe, señora? (le dice volando sobre ella…)

 **Yegua** \- sí, que quiere? (responde con un tono algo fuerte, dejando la maleta en el piso…)

 **Fluttershy** \- oh no… (Jeje, se preocupó…)

 **Twilight** \- tranquila… (Se acerca a la yegua…), bueno, sé que no nos estaba esperando, pero, vinimos a darle personalmente la bienvenida al Imperio de Cristal…

 **Yegua** \- (se queda viéndolas, y ellas tienen una sonrisa que…, hahaha, lo siento, pero es que toda esta situación es comiquísima…) ¿todas ustedes vinieron a recibirme? (dice con el mismo tono subiéndose los lentes…, y las demás aún siguen con esa risa, hahaha, no lo resisto…)

 **Twilight** \- eh, bueno…, si…

 **Yegua** \- (… y seguro aquí viene el repentino cambio de actitud…) pues…, por todos los cascos, esto es de lo mejor (hahaha, lo sabía, y ahora las está saludando…), no necesitaban molestarse, no me esperaba algo como esto…

 **Applejack** \- la princesa no lo hubiera querido de otra forma… (Le dice con más calma…)

 **Yegua** \- la princesa?, la princesa Cadence? (no se esperaba eso jeje…)

 **Twilight** \- la misma…

 **Yegua** \- ¡pues amárrenme y tiren me por la colina, esto se pone cada vez mejor! (dice con emoción y…, creí que no lo haría, ya que es más grande que la que yo conozco, pero, si lo hizo, salto sobre su maleta y dio vueltas haha…)

 **Fluttershy** \- la ayudamos con su equipaje?

 **Yegua** \- no me molestaría…

 **Fluttershy** \- uh, me encantan las calcomanías de flores… (Pero al intentar levantarla, fue muy pesada y se calló de trompa al piso…), lo siento… (Y si pudo levantarla…, pero como fue que…, mejor no pregunto…)

… todas se retiran en dirección al castillo, y yo me quedo hay escondió esperando a…,… "hablando del reí de roma que por la ventana se asoma", hay la veo bajando del tren…, el tren se retira, y puedo verla viendo su reloj y chocando un casco contra el piso en señal de estar esperando, y veo que no es más alta que yo…,… y es aquí, cuando yo experimentare, lo que es cambiar la historia…, Dios todo poderoso, ayúdame, y que esto cambie para bien…

… salgo de mi escondite me dirijo lentamente a su posición…, puedo notar la impaciencia en su cara…, me acerco mas y mas a ella, hasta que finalmente…

 **Will** \- … disculpe, es usted la señorita Harshwhinny? (pregunto fingiendo no saber quién es…)

 **Harshwhinny** \- huh, finalmente, recibo la bienvenida de un po… ny? (… era obvio que pondría esa mirada al voltear a verme…, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a poner su típica cara…, y me está viendo fijamente…),… quien es usted… exactamente?

 **Will** \- mi nombre es Will, y seré quien la guiara en su recorrido a través del Imperio de Cristal (digo inclinando mi cabeza en señal de respeto…, luego la levanto…), si me permite, yo llevara su equipaje…

 **Harshwhinny** \- (ella me ve fijamente y arquea una ceja, creo que duda de mi…, pero al final me la entrega y yo la recibo…)… tenga cuidado con ella…

 **Will** \- desde luego…, ahora, sin es tan amable de seguirme… (Comenzamos a caminar al interior del Imperio…, pero puedo sentir su mirada fija en mí…) le sucede algo señorita?

 **Harshwhinny** \- … no…, nada en absoluto… (Me dice seriamente y volteando su mirada…)

 **Will** \- … apuesto que esta algo confundida, y que no se esperaba a un ser como yo para recibirla, cierto? (le pregunto mientras caminamos…)

 **Harshwhinny** \- (pone una mirada de sorpresa, pero se calma rápidamente…) como es que sabe eso?, usted puede leer mentes?

 **Will** \- jeje, no, en absoluto, pero puedo notar que me ha estado viendo fijamente sin poder entender lo que soy…, y tiene curiosidad de preguntar, pero cree que si lo hace me estará faltando el respeto…, y para una dama tan decente como usted, eso estaría muy mal, por eso no me pregunta, o me equivoco?

 **Harshwhinny** \- (… ella se detiene en seco, y su rostro de asombro fue mucho mayor esta vez, junto con algo de sonrojo…, jeje, sabía que ella compartía cierta similitud con Rarity…)… no sé como lo ha sabido…, pero sí, es correcto, no sé lo que usted es, y trate de disimularlo para no ser irrespetuosa…

 **Will** \- está bien, no se preocupe por eso, nadie en Equestria había conocido a alguien como yo, y todos reaccionaron con sorpresa…, y alguno con susto jejeje…

 **Harshwhinny** \- (logre sacarle una ligera risa…) jeje…, ya veo…, entonces, si no es mucha molestia, podría contarme sobre usted mientras me guía?

 **Will** \- con gusto… (… caminábamos por las calles, y la lleve a varias paradas, las cuales incluían lugares decorados y donde hubiera muchos ponys de cristal, esto para que ella viera la emoción y el espíritu de todos…, claro que en el camino le platique lo básico sobre mí, incluso le pedí que ya no se dirigiera a mí como "usted", y me dijera simplemente Will…, la verdad, ella es de carácter serio, pero en realidad, no es una pony nada desagradable, solo hay que saber cómo tratarla…, como a una dama…, y también ser natural, ya que a ella no le gusta para nada que las cosas se hagan por interés…, me atrevo a decir que logra hacer que pasara un buen rato, y en este momento estamos pasando justo frente al spa donde a Cadence le están haciendo su peinado…, pero no le diré nada…, ahora estamos pasando por el castillo…,… un momento…, porque siento que estoy olvidando algo?,… no, no puede ser, no puede dar la casualidad de que justo en este momento…)

 **Harshwhinny** \- (las puertas se abren y…, ¡hay no, mejor me oculto!) oye, a donde vas? (yo me oculto en una esquina…)

 **Twilight** \- (puedo verla salir del local…) buenos días… (Le dice a Harshwhinny)

 **Harshwhinny** \- buenos días a ti, mi segundo saludo del día… (… bueno, se supone que ella estaría de mal humor en este momento, pero le respondió más natural, creo que mi influencia si ayudo algo…, aun así…, porque tengo el presentimiento de que…, ¡AY NO!)

 **Will** \- (yo corro rápidamente, me pongo frente a ella, pongo so mochila detrás de mí y… recibo una empapada de agua…, EEYUP, eso era…)… bueno…, fue refrescante… (Digo con sarcasmo…)

 **Harshwhinny** \- (ella se me acerca sorprendida…) p-pero en que estabas pensando?, mira nada mas como quedaste…

 **Will** \- … pues…, no podía dejar que a una dama tan linda le ocurriera esto… (Y lo digo en serio, la verdad…, ella siempre me a pareció linda, aunque sea mucho mayor que yo…, ¡no me juzguen!,… pero a quien le estoy hablando?)

 **Harshwhinny** \- (esta se sonroja…) y-yo…,… nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi…

 **Will** \- solo hice lo que era correcto, no se preocupe por mí, estoy bien, con un poco de sol se secara rápido hahaha (le digo riendo…, esta deja salir una ligera risa…,… lo logre, logre ganarme su confianza…)… en fin, creo que deberíamos ir a nuestra próxima parada…

 **Harshwhinny** \- (esta recupera su compostura…) eh?, ah, si, por supuesto…, cual es nuestra próxima parada? (me pregunta recobrando su típica forma de ser…)

 **Will** \- … el interior de este castillo… (Le digo dándome vuelta en dirección a él y viéndolo de frente…)

… lo que hice fue básicamente, hacer lo mismo que las chicas seguramente ya hicieron con la otra pony, y me sorprende no haberme encontrado con algún guardia mientras le mostraba el lugar… que ni yo mismo conozco…, pero no fue más difícil que orientarme en el castillo de Canterlot, supongo que fue un golpe de suerte…, yo le preguntaba que le ha parecido hasta ahora su recorrido hasta ahora, mientras nos sentábamos en la misma sala, que si no mal recuerdo, fue donde las chicas hicieron su "espectáculo" a aquella pony"…, y la verdad, viniendo de ella, yo diría que decir "peculiar" con un tono tranquilo, es algo muy bueno…, admito que me preocupaba que en medio del castillo me topara con las chicas, pero si no me equivoco en los tiempos, y si conozco bien la historia de MLP, pronto debería poder escuchar…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, digo, ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

…EEYUP, eso era justo lo que quería escuchar, y desde el balcón que había hay, lo pude observar…, veo a las chicas corriendo fuera de los alrededores, seguramente en dirección a la estación de trenes…, esa es mi señal…

 **Will** \- (camino hacia la señorita Harshwhinny que se encuentra sentada sobre un sofá…) creo que es momento de ir a último punto señorita…

 **Harshwhinny** \- muy bien, y cual es exactamente? (me pregunta levantándose…)

 **Will** \- bueno…, puedo notar que usted está algo… cansada… tensa…

 **Harshwhinny** \- … bueno, sí, no negare que ha sido un día algo arduo para mí, pero porque lo mencionas?

 **Will** \- … acompáñeme, quiero darle un regalo que espero disfrute… (Le dije con una sonrisa de tramar algo…, esta me siguió afuera del castillo, y yo la lleve a…)

 **Harshwhinny** \- el spa? (me pregunta confundida…)

 **Will** \- es para ayudarla a liberar toda esa tensión acumulada… (Eso, y que la historia continúe como debe ser…), por favor, disfrute de un descanso, yo cubriré los gastos…

 **Harshwhinny** \- pues…, está bien, ya que insistes, pero tu entraras conmigo, no pensaras dejarme sola aquí o sí? (me pregunta levantando una ceja…)

 **Will** \- haha, desde luego que no, claro que entrare… (… yo ya sabía lo que pasaría al entrar, y no lo digo solo por el hecho de que algunos ponys se asustaron al verme, sino que también pude ver a Rarity y a Cadence…)

 **Rarity** \- y esto aquí, y esto por acá… (Se nota que está trabajando duro en ese peinado…, pero en fin, yo le pague una sesión de masajes y limado de pesuñas a Harshwhinny, ella se quedó disfrutando de su momento de relajación, mientras conversaba con… "la pony equivocada",… Rarity se tomó un momento para respirar, volteo hacia mi dirección y…),… creo que el esfuerzo de este peinado ya me está causando alucinaciones…

 **Cadence** \- eh?, porque lo dices?

Rarity- porque podría jurar que estoy viendo a Will justo frente a mi…

 **Cadence** \- jeje, a Will dices?, eso no puede ser, aunque admito que sería increíble descubrir que de pronto… (Ella se asoma desde donde esta y…),… Rarity… (Dice seria…)

 **Rarity** \- si princesa… (Dice seria, pues aún me está viendo…)

 **Cadence** \- … puedo ver tu alucinación…

 **Will** \- … eh…, hola… (… enserio?, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió?,… ambas están sin palabras…),… y creo que ya va siendo hora de que… (De pronto las puertas se abren, la campana suena, y las chicas entran al spa…), sí, eso mismo…

 **Rarity** \- maravillosas noticias, observen, la princesa Cadence, mejor que nueva (Cadence sale y resplandece…, debo admitirlo, se ve muy linda…)

 **Harshwhinny** \- princesa Cadence? (se levanta de repente y mira hacia ambos lados…), así que aquí estaba… (Las chicas tienen cara de preocupación, pero la verdad…, me pregunto cómo cambiara esto…), debo decir, que esta fue la bienvenida más extraña que he tenido en todos mis años… (Le dice en un tono tranquilo, nada enojado, a diferencia de lo que se supone que debía pasar…)

 **Cadence** \- yo…, en serio, que ha sido tan extraño en su bienvenida? (pregunta confundida…)

 **Harshwhinny** \- el (dice señalándome…)

 **Twilight** , **Applejack** , **Rainbow** , **Pinkie** y **Fluttershy-** ¿¡Will!? (Dicen sorprendidas al notar mi presencia…)

 **Will** \- como están todas? (digo sonriendo y moviendo mi mano…)

 **Cadence-** p-pero no lo entiendo (ella se voltea a ver a las otras…) que está pasando aquí?

 **Rainbow** \- (Twilight, aun asombrada por mi presencia, se acercó para hablar, pero fue detenida por Rainbow quien iba a explicarle…) princesa…, le dimos la bienvenida a la pony equivocada (Cadence abrió la boca en sorpresa…), dejando a la pony indicada esperando en la estación…, y arruinamos todo… (La cara de Cadence no tenía precio…, todas las demás tenían cara de decepción, y Pinkie…)

 **Pinkie** \- bollo de canela? (dice con una sonrisa, ocultando su vergüenza…)

 **Rainbow** \- cuando era una potrilla, quería tanto que Cloudsdale ganara la sede de los juegos de Equestria, pero eso no sucedió…, pensé que podía reponerlo ayudando al Imperio de Cristal a ganar la oportunidad de ser la sede de los juegos…, pero parece que también arruine su oportunidad… (… la verdad, me esta empezando a dar lastima…, si no fuera porque sé que todo esto se va a remediar en 3, 2 ,1…)

 **Yegua** \- no tan rápido Pony veloz (las demás la miran…)

 **Harshwhinny** \- acabo de escuchar como a esta pony le dieron la más cálida, fina y más fabulosa bienvenida que jamás ha tenido… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Yegua** \- ¡como ninguna! (Dice con ánimo…)

 **Harshwhinny** \- por cortesía de estas finas ponys… (Cadence les sonreía en señal de orgullo…) lo que en mi experta opinión, es la primera evaluación que hago así, imparcial, sin arreglar ni ensayada de una potencial sede de los juegos de Equestria… (Las chicas comenzaron a poner cara de emoción, especialmente Rainbow Dash…), y en cuanto a mí, bueno, este fino caballero… (dice señalándome mientras me acercó, aun están sorprendidas de mi presencia…), el me estuvo acompañando y dándome un divertido recorrido, sin mencionar contándome historias interesantes, y mostrándome como todos los ponys de este lugar ponen esfuerzo y dedicación…, así que, esto solo puede significar una cosa…

 **Lugar: balcón del castillo.**

 **Cadence-** la próxima sede de los juegos de Equestria es… ¡el Imperio de Cristal! (… la noticia trajo dicha a todos los ponys que aclamaban con mucho ánimo… y pude ver a Rainbow cargando y abrazando a una potrilla en el aire… jejeje, hay cosas que no cambian…) ¡felicidades ponis de Cristal! (… toda esa alegría se convirtió en un rayo de luz gigantesco que salió disparado hacia el cielo…, era hermoso, esos colores, la forma, la alegría que podía sentirse en el aire…, yo estaba muy feliz por ellos…)

… al poco rato solo nos encontrábamos en la sala cerca del balcón, las Mane 6, Cadence, Shining Armor y yo…, y digamos que de repente sentí que las miradas de todos apuntaron a mí…

 **Twilight** \- (yo estaba sentado en el sofá charlando con Fluttershy y agradeciéndole por cuidar a Esmeralda, cuando Twilight se me acerca…) oye Will (yo volteo a verla…) solo quiero agradecerte por ayudarnos con esto, no sé lo que hubiera pasado de no ser por ti, muchas gracias… (Me dice feliz…)

 **Will** \- jeje, descuida Twilight, aun sin mi "repentina aparición", todo hubiera salido bien…, te lo aseguro… (Le digo guiñándole un ojo…)

 **Applejack-** pero eso no lo podemos saber dulzura… (Me dice confusa…)

 **Will-** créeme Applejack…, yo lo se… (Digo mirando de nuevo a Twilight…)

 **Twilight** \- … jiji…, entiendo…, "sabes muchas cosas" eh?

 **Will** \- exacto… (Le vuelvo a guiñar el ojo…)

 **Cadence** \- si, muchas cosas al parecer, y creo que hablo por todos los presentes, cuando digo que me gustaría saber, cómo llegaste aquí?, como planeaste todo esto?, y que hiciste exactamente?…, no esperaras que crea que todo esto fue simple casualidad o sí? (me dice acercándose a mí con una sonrisa burlona…)

 **Will** \- (yo los veo a todos, y puedo ver que están igual que ella…) jejeje…, de acuerdo, acérquense y les contare todo… (… y eso fue lo que hice…), se podría decir que estuve… paseando con la señorita Harshwhinny… y ustedes ni se dieron cuenta de que las estuve siguiendo hahahahaha…

… EEYUP, la cara de todos, especialmente de las Mane 6, era de gran impresión…, nos empezamos a reír de lo gracioso de la situación…

 **Rainbow** \- vaya, no solo eres fuerte, sino que también eres un escurridizo, que eres?, una especie de espía? (me dice en tono sarcástico…)

 **Rarity** \- hay tesoro, y pensar que te tomaste todas esas molestias para darnos una sorpresa y ayudarnos, que dulce eres… (Me dice con su tono de ternura…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡hahahahaha!, y dices que tuviste que recibir un baño de agua sucia para evitar que ella se ensuciara, ¡hahahahaha! (su típica risa de diversión…)

 **Applejack** \- jeje, admito que sentí que el corazón se me detuvo cuando supimos que habíamos tomado a la pony equivocada,… no sé qué habría pasado de no ser por ti, y aunque tú me digas que todo habría estado bien, creo que prefiero solo decirte muchísimas gracias compañero (dice sonriendo y dándome la mano, yo la tomo y las sacudimos…, y las soltamos…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, a mí me alegra saber que estuviste cuidándonos, me hace sentir más segura… (Me dice tímidamente…)

 **Shining** \- fuerte, veloz, inteligente, astuto, sigiloso entre otras cualidades… (Dice todo eso acercándose a mi…), oye, no has pensado en unirte a la guardia real?, tenemos puestos disponibles aquí y nos vendría bien alguien con tus habilidades…

 **Applejack** \- ¡oh, por mis corrales! (dice de repente, llamando la atención de todos…), con el debido respeto príncipe Shining, podrían dejar de tratar de robarme a mi empleado? (… bueno…, ese comentario solo causo que yo me empezará a reír de repente, lo que causo que todas las miradas se pusieran sobre mi…, hasta que, uno por uno, todos comenzaron a contagiarse de esa risa…,… hasta que terminamos…)

 **Cadence** \- jejeje, bueno, haciendo a un lado todo eso…, Will… (Ella toma un tono un poco más serio…)

 **Will** \- si, dígame?

 **Cadence** \- (esta se siente frente a mí en el sofá, entre Fluttershy y yo…)… sabes…, he estado pensando mucho sobre lo que se de ti…, y…, bueno…

 **Will** \- … por favor…, dígame… (… tengo un presentimiento…)

 **Cadence** \- pues veras…, la forma en la que has podido "adivinar" cosas de nosotros antes de que te conociéramos…, más la manera en la que has sabido lidiar con distintas situaciones…, y también… este reciente acontecimiento…, me han llevado a pensar algo que…, tal vez este equivocada…, he incluso suene como una locura, ya que sería imposible para mi explicar el cómo lo haces…, pero…, me gustaría preguntártelo directamente, ya que sé que no me mentirías…, y, si no quieres contarme el cómo, yo lo respetare…, pero de verdad…, necesito preguntarte esto…

 **Will** \- (… esto me pone tenso…, pero…, por alguna razón, siento que esto debe pasar…)… entiendo…, puede preguntarme lo que quiera…, yo… tratare de responder… (Digo algo inseguro…)

 **Cadence** \- gracias…,… Will…, dime…, tu…

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pueden adivinar que le preguntara Cadence antes de seguir leyendo?**

 **Will** \- … si? (… Cadence es muy inteligente…, estoy casi seguro de que me preguntara…)

 **Cadence** \- tú…, sabes… cosas que sucederán en el futuro?

… justo lo que esperaba…, y las caras que todos pusieron fue de sorpresa, incredulidad, entre otras…, excepto Pinkie…, y me veían fijamente, esperando mi respuesta…

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Me gustaría hacerles 2 sencillas preguntas, por favor déjenme sus respuestas en los comentarios…**

 **Que les gusta de esta historia?, y del 0 al 10, que calificación le darían?**

 **Que porque pregunto esto, bueno…, siempre es bueno saber de uno mismo lo que le gusta a otros…**

 **… y…, bueno…,… no, nada más que decir, comenten pregunten sugieran…**

 **Hasta luego…**

 **1- Will les contara que si sabe cosas del futuro, pero no dirá como…**

 **2- Will se negara a contarles que sabe cosas del futuro…**

 **3- Will les contara toda la verdad, incluyendo el cómo sabe tanto, pero de manera que ellos entiendan…**


	18. la primera pieza

**Nota: ¡hola a todos, aquí Fate, y en esta ocasión yo presentare la historia!**

 **Ya que esta vez las cosas estarán muy calmadas, le pedí a mi viejo amigo que me dejara ser yo quien presentara los hechos esta vez…, y la verdad, mi protegido…, o bueno, uno de mis protegidos…, bueno ustedes saben que me refiero a Will, en fin, el estará digamos en una situación algo incómoda…, pero hey, que sería de la vida sin un poco de agitación, verdad?, jijiji…**

 **Aunque, admito que me da algo de lastima verlo sufrir por culpa de…, bueno…, de el mismo?,… pero que se le va a hacer?, eso pasa cuando tienes contacto con uno de los señores del caos, las cosas pierden el sentido…, Discord podrá no ser el más poderoso de los señores del caos que existen a lo largo y ancho del cosmos, pero me atrevo a decir que es el más torpe de todos, y por eso es mi favorito, porque me hace reír jejeje…**

 **Quiero decir todos son muy divertidos para mí: Discord, Bill Cipher, Hoopa, sin mencionar que…**

 **DOI- ¡BASTA!**

 **… eh?, que pasa?, que hice?, porque estas tan enojado?**

 **DOI- ¡ y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo tarada?, está prohibido revelar información relacionada con el cosmos a cualquier ser, pedazo de tonta!**

 **¿¡EH!?,… b-bueno, y-yo…, jiji…, lo siento…**

 **DOI- ¡fuera, fuera, vete de aquí, ve a repasar las reglas o algo, que me importa, solo largo!**

 **… ¡amargado!**

 **DOI- … ya se fue…,… ummm…,… debo suplicarles a todos ustedes que no le presten atención a eso, por favor…,… si se le va a seguir saliendo información confidencial, esta será la última vez que deje a esa torpe hacer esto…,… me disculpo por todo el desastre, por favor disfruten de la historia…**

 **… estúpida Fate…**

 **Capítulo 13: la primera pieza.**

 **Will** \- … si? (… Cadence es muy inteligente…, estoy casi seguro de que me preguntara…)

 **Cadence** \- tú…, sabes… cosas que sucederán en el futuro?

… justo lo que esperaba…, y las caras que todos pusieron fue de sorpresa, incredulidad, entre otras…, excepto Pinkie…, y me veían fijamente, esperando mi respuesta…

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **Cadence** \- … Will?

 **Will** \- … (yo me levanto lentamente del sofá…, y camino hacia el balcón y observo el paisaje, dándoles la espalda a todos…),… Cadence…, dime algo…

 **Cadence** \- (a pesar de la distancia me escucho…) si?, que sucede?

 **Will** \- (me volteo y los veo de frente desde el balcón…)… si yo tratara de escapar de aquí, como escape de Canterlot, tu enviarías a guardias a capturarme?

 **Shining** \- (todos se sorprendieron al oír eso…) t-te escapaste de Canterlot?

 **Rarity-** pero tesoro, acaso te paso algo malo mientras no estuvimos? (se nota preocupada…)

 **Will** \- ese es tema para otra conversación…,… así que, dime Cadence, que harías si intento escapar? (… necesito confirmar algo…)

 **Cadence** \- … (ella estaba pensativa, mientras los demás nos veían a ambos con nervios…),… no…, no lo haría…, porque si tu hicieras eso, confió en que sería por una buena razón… (… su respuesta…, me tranquilizo…),… las chicas nos han contado lo confiable que eres y yo misma lo he podido comprobar…, así que no tengo ninguna razón para creer que tu harías algo que nos pusiera en peligro…, así que, no… (Me dice con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro…,… lo sabía…, y me duele un poco decir esto ya que Luna es y será siempre mi princesa favorita, pero…, en este momento, debido a su naturaleza llena de amor y comprensión, Cadence es la princesa y la pony en quien más puedo confiar…, además de Zecora claro…)

 **Will** \- … jeje…, necesitaba comprobarlo…

 **Shining** \- comprobarlo?, comprobar qué? (pregunta confundido, al igual que todos…)

 **Will** \- (yo voy caminando lentamente hacia ellos mientras hablo…)… supongo que…, igual ya no tiene caso tratar de ocultar esto, si ya Celestia y Luna lo saben…, solo espero que no me traiga problemas después…,… ¡agh, estúpido Dark Opal! (dije rabioso…)

 **Twilight** \- D-Dark Opal? (pregunta preocupada…)

 **Rainbow-** acaso él tiene algo que ver con eso de escapar de Canterlot?

 **Cadence** \- (las demás también querían hacer preguntas, pero…) chicas, creo que es mejor dejar que él nos explique la situación…, estás de acuerdo Will?

 **Will** \- (todos me miran…)… si…,… creo que será mejor así…, muy bien… (Yo me siento de nuevo donde estaba y todos se reúnen a mi alrededor…), ahora escúchenme con atención, esto es algo que nadie, además de nosotros y las princesas debe saber…, aun no puedo decirles el "cómo", tal y como tu dijiste Cadence…, pero aun así, estoy por contarles…, "que tanto se" realmente… (… se siente la atención por parte de todos en el ambiente…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡por fin, algo más de información! (dice medio emocionada y con un tono de estar cansada…, todos la miramos con cara seria…),… lo siento jeje (dice apenada…)

 **Will** \- bueno, en fin, escuchen chicos…, esta es la verdad… (Todos prestaban atención a mis palabras, mientras les contaba de mi conocimiento…)

…Ya que quería mostrarles lo mucho que se…, bueno…, decidí comenzar recordándoles algunos de los momentos que más les avergonzaron…, como describir las caras de todos…, cada uno tenía una reacción única…, Pinkie, a pesar de que ya sabía esto de mí, se impresiono por las cosas que yo sabía que ellas había vivido, especialmente por lo que le paso cuando creyó que sus amigas la habían abandonado…

 **Pinkie** \- uuuuuuuy, no me lo recuerdes, no quiero volver a sentirme así nunca, nunca, nunca (dice agitando la cabeza para ambos lados con un tono como si tuviera frio…)

… Rarity se avergonzó cuando le conté que sabía sobre aquella ocasión cuando hacia los vestidos para las chicas y no quería decirles lo feos que estaban…

 **Rarity** \- u-un gran error, que no repetiré mientras viva… (Tiembla de solo recordarlo…)

… Fluttershy se sonrojo y se ocultó tras su melena cuando la alague por lo fuerte que se hizo mentalmente tras tener que tratar con Iron Will…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, g-gracias…, eres muy amable… (Me dice con una mirada tímida…)

… por el tiempo que hemos convivido juntos, Applejack era la más acostumbrada a mi típica respuesta de "se muchas cosas", por lo que no se solo se avergonzó un poco cuando le recordé lo testaruda que fue aquellos días que quiso cosechar una gran parte del huerto sin ayuda…

 **Applejack-** por todos los ponys emplumado compañero, no esperaba que supieras también eso, jeje, por favor no me lo recuerdes, ya aprendí mi lección… (Me dice rascándose la nuca…)

 **Rainbow** \- … ok, ok, reconozco que es sorprendente que sepas todo eso…, hah, pero no hay nada que puedas saber de mí, yo me muestro siempre tal y como soy (dice orgullosa…)

 **Will** \- (yo arqueo una ceja, con una sonrisa burlona…)… segura?

… y fue ahí cuando le recordé aquel momento en el que estaba atrapada en el valle, con un ala bajo una roca y lloro pensando que nunca saldría de ahí… hasta que apareció tanque…

 **Will** \- o me equivoco? (le pregunte con una ceja arqueada…)

 **Rainbow** \- e-eh?, b-bueno, no fue exactamente, q-quiero decir, como es que tú? (Jeje, te atrape…)

… todos nos reímos un poco por la situación, y la pobre Rainbow aún estaba con esa cara roja de vergüenza y enojada con brazos cruzados…, pero hay no termino todo…

 **Cadence** \- y dime Will…, hay algo más que puedas decirnos?

 **Will** -… (Veo que todos están emocionados por que les siga contando…),… está bien, si hay más cosas…

… durante un tiempo estimado de 2 horas…, les hable sobre lo que habían vivido en cada capítulo de las "temporadas" pasadas y la actual hasta este punto…, desde como conocieron a Twilight hasta la gran gala del galope…, desde el día en que se enfrentaron a Discord hasta la boda de Cadence y Shining Armor…, yo era muy detallado con lo que decía, y mi amplio conocimiento sobre sus vidas los tenia a todos impactados…, y aunque ellos no se atrevían a preguntarme, sé que todos tenían la misma duda…, "como sabes todo eso?"

… finalmente lo hice…, les conté sobre lo que sabía de todos ellos…, y por supuesto, también les dije cuál hubiera sido el resultado si yo no hubiera intervenido el día de hoy…, pero…, a diferencia de lo que temía…, todos lo tomaron con tranquilidad…, y Cadence…

 **Cadence** \- … entiendo todo…, entonces…, tú me afirmas que sabes de sucesos futuros verdad? (me pregunto con un tono tranquilo…)

 **Will** \- … si…, se cosas que sucederán…, algunas buenas…, otras malas…,… pero no puedo… (Ella me interrumpe…)

 **Cadence** \- lo entiendo perfectamente Will… (Me dice con un tono… dulce?)

 **Will** \- eh?,… de verdad lo entiendes Cadence? (yo le veo sorprendido…)

 **Cadence** \- desde luego, y también entiendo el porque querías ocultarlo…, tenías miedo…, miedo a que la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna y yo te forzáramos o te hiciéramos sentir comprometido a decirnos que peligros se avecinaran en un futuro…

 **Will** \- … princesa…, yo… (… esto me hace sentir…)

 **Cadence** \- no Will (de pronto ella se me acerca y me abraza…) no por favor, no te sientas así…, no te sientas culpable…, yo…, más bien, todos nosotros, te entendemos muy bien…, no es así? (le pregunta a todas…, yo las veo a todas…)

 **Twilight** \- desde luego amigo, si yo supiera cosas del futuro, también me habría asustado que algún pony me forzara a contarle… (Dice con un tono dulce mientras se acerca a mí y uniéndose al abrazo…) no tienes que preocuparte por nada…

 **Applejack** \- ay dulzura, no es para tanto, más bien, me resulta interesante que ahora tengamos un amigo que sepa tanto de nosotras…, jejeje, así será más fácil que nuestra amistad florezca… (También se une al abrazo…)

 **Rarity** \- tesoro, conocerte ha sido una de las cosas más increíbles que nos ha pasado, alguien tan amable, caballeroso, servicial,… y guapo… (Dice con su típico tono casi dramático y… se sonrojo?), quien podría no querer tener a un amigo como tu… (Se una al abrazo…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy, uy, uy, y alguien tan divertido con quien poder hacer bobadas y bromas jijiji… (Creo que esta demás decir que ella se uniría a cualquier abrazo grupal…)

 **Rainbow** \- alguien con quien poder medirme y entrenar, ¡HA!, claro que debe ser mi rival… (Las demás la miraron seriamente…),… jeje…, quiero decir, mi amigo (… con todo y su orgullo, también se unió al abrazo grupal…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, tu…, renunciaste a una parte de ti por nosotros…, y por los animales…, yo…, estoy muy contenta de ser tu amiga… (Hasta Fluttershy con su timidez puede ser muy asertiva y unirse a un abrazo grupal cuando está en momentos como este…)

 **Will** \- chicas…, yo… (… como podría yo evitar derramar una lagrima en esta situación…, una vez más, ellas me han aceptado a pesar de todo…, yo…,¡yo…!) Yo… ¡Las quiero con todo el corazón! (las abrase a todas juntas tan fuerte que no medí mi fuerza, y creo que más de una columna hizo ¡CRACK!,… nos separamos rápidamente…) ¡lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención! (todas se levantaron algo adoloridas de la espalda…)

 **Applejack-** auch mi espalda, por mis manzanas compañero, con eso podrías arreglar la cadera de la abuela Smith (dice sobándose la espalda…)

 **Rarity** \- ay-ay-ay, la quiropraxia es buena para la belleza, pero no a ese extremo (se nota que le duele…)

 **Fluttershy** \- au, au, au (hasta cuando se queja de dolor se ve tierna…)

 **Shining-** fiu, de lo que me salve, yo también quería unirme… (Dice quitándose el sudor de su frente…)

 **Cadence** \- ay, Shining cielo, ayúdame con esto, sí? (dice levantándose con dolor y las manos en la cadera, pidiéndole que la ayude a enderezarse…)

 **Pinkie** \- oigan mírenme, ahora soy más flexible (…¡está literalmente doblada de la cintura hacia atrás, y su cabeza a la altura de su retaguardia…, ¿cómo es eso siquiera posible?!)

 **Twilight** \- ay que dolor, nosotras también te queremos Will, pero enserio que necesitas terminar de aprender a controlar tu fuerza (dice usando su magia para tratar de arreglar su cadera…)

 **Rainbow** \- Twilight tiene razón amigo, si así es tu cariño por nosotras que somos tus amigas, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le espera a tu novia… (Dice volando para no hacer tanto esfuerzo en su cuerpo…)

 **Will** \- lo sé, lo siento mucho, les prometo que me dedicaré a resolver esto lo más pronto posible y… (… un momento…),… dijiste novia?

 **Shining** \- pues, creo que se refiere a cuando tengas a alguna pony especial… (Me dice mientras trata de enderezar a Cadence…)

 **Will** \- se a lo que se refiere, pero… (…honestamente…)

 **Cadence** \- … Will?, porque esa cara de soledad? (me pregunta tras logar enderezarse…)

 **Will** \- eh? (yo espabilo…), no nada, es solo que…

 **Applejack** \- … oye compañero, acaso te afecto lo que dijo Rainbow? (me pregunta tras acomodar su espalda…, parece que ya todas lo hicieron…)

 **Rarity** \- es cierto eso tesoro?, porque yo pienso que la pony que este contigo será muy afortunada (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- jeje…, te lo agradezco Rarity…, y no, no es que me afecte lo que dijo Rainbow Applejack, lo que sucede es que…, yo… (Todos me miran con curiosidad…)

 **Pinkie** \- yo…, quiero decir tu…, tu qué?

 **Will** \- ammm… (… me da pánico decirlo…)

 **Cadence** \- … acaso… (Oh oh, Cadence Holmes otra vez…), acaso no te enamorarías de una pony?, es por ser de diferente especie?,… porque yo pienso que eso no debería importarte, tu eres un chico ejemplar, estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien maravillosa con quien compartir tu vida (me dice animándome con una gran sonrisa llena de amor…, las demás parecen estar de acuerdo con ella…)

 **Will** \- te lo agradezco mucho Cadence, pero no es eso… (Ella se intriga por mi respuesta…), yo pienso que si podría enamorarme de una pony, es solo que yo…,… nunca he tenido una novia…

… silencio total…, has que alguien se rio por creer que no estaba hablando en serio…

 **Rarity** \- hahaha, oh vamos tesoro, alguien tan dulce y atento como tú, seguro debes de haber tenido al menos una novia en tu mundo… (Dice con una risa irónica y una cara de incrédula…)

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **Rarity** \- … (…)… en serio?

 **Will** \- … en serio…

 **Rarity** \- … ni una sola?

 **Will** \- … no…

 **Rarity** \- … porque?

 **Will** \- … no lo sé…

 **Cadence** \- … dijiste que no lo sabes? (por fin alguien rompe el ambiente incomodó entre Rarity y yo…)

 **Will** \- así es, porque?

 **Cadence** \- Will, acaso…, nunca te has enamorado? (me pregunta algo sorprendida…,… bingo…)

 **Will** \- … se podría decir eso…

 **Shining** \- eso si es muy raro, sobre todo porque Cadence puede sentir el amor de otros, y ella dice que dentro de ti hay mucho amor… (Todos parecían concordar con el…)

 **Will** \- … no me preguntes a mí…, pero…, supongo que no es lo mismo tener amor… que darlo… (… creo que ese comentario fue algo tétrico para todos…)

 **Cadence** \- … pues es una lástima, porque estoy segura que sería maravilloso para alguna afortunada recibir todo ese amor de ti… (Me dice con un tono de hermana mayor…)

 **Will** \- gracias Cadence…, aun no pierdo la esperanza sabes jejeje… (Reímos un poco por la situación…, pero de repente…, el rostro de Cadence se puso más… serio?), eh…, Cadence?

 **Cadence** \- … cambiando de tema Will… (Ella se sienta frente a mí…, pone su mano sobre mi hombro y me mira fijamente…), explícame eso de que te escapaste de Canterlot…

 **Will** \- … (todos la están mirando con algo de miedo…, me tiemblan las manos…, ¡AY, MAMA!) p-p-pues…

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **DOI- desde un principio no tendría que haber huido, el se lo busco…**

 **Fate- ay, pero aun así, el lo hizo por miedo, tu no lo tendrías?**

 **DOI- … miedo?,… deje de sentir eso hace mucho tiempo…, como sea, al menos ya les explico lo que paso, y ahora se dirigen a la estación para regresar a Ponyville…, si supiera lo que le espera…**

 **Fate- se las arreglará, ese chico tiene una increíble capacidad para "escapar" de los problemas…, me recuerda a alguien que conozco jiji…**

 **DOI- … quién?**

 **Fate- ¡TU! quien crees?**

 **DOI- … no lo discutiré…,… uh?**

 **Fate- que pasa, ya abordaron el tren?**

 **DOI- no, aun no, pero…, les acaba de pedir que se fueran sin el…**

 **Fate- que?, y porque?**

 **DOI- ojala lo supiera…**

 **Fate- y ellas que respondieron?**

 **DOI- pues, les costó convencerlas, pero al final accedieron…**

 **Fate- que es lo que quiere?, acaso quiere quedarse a pasear por el Imperio de Cristal más tiempo**

 **DOI- no lo sé…, pero a juzgar por la dirección en la que va…,… pero…, porque quería ir ahí?**

 **Fate- a dónde?**

 **DOI- a…**

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

 **Lugar: las afueras del Imperio de cristal.**

… me encuentro caminando por este campo lleno de nieve…, y todo porque escuche la voz de Dark Opal, el cual me dio indicaciones de venir a este sitio, o si no…, saldría y provocaría pánico entre los ponys de cristal…, ¿¡qué demonios es lo que quiere que haga yo aquí!?

 **Will** \- (me cuesta hablar por el frio…) se puede saber…, porque me has hecho venir aquí? (digo muy enojado…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (escucho su voz en mi mente…) tengo mis razones jejeje…, tu solo sigue hasta que te diga que te detengas…

 **Will** \- mira que traerme hasta este infierno congelado…, estás loco…

 **Dark Opal** \- si tantos nos lo dicen, talvez sea cierto hahahahaha…

 **Will** \- juro, por Equestria y por todo lo he amado, que algún día, a ti, y a todas tus locuras, les voy a poner un…

 **Dark Opal** \- ¡ALTO! (yo me detengo de golpe…)

 **Will** \- (estoy jadeando por el frio…)… y ahora qué?,… aquí no hay nada… (Veo a mi alrededor, pero solo veo nieve…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … puedo sentirlo…, está justo frente a nosotros…

 **Will** \- de que hablas?

 **Dark Opal** \- … a nuestros pies…, revisa bajo la nieve frente a nuestros pies…

 **Will** \- que?, y porque?

 **Dark Opal** \- ¡solo hazlo!

 **Will** \- ¡bien, como quieras! (de mala gana, yo comienzo a escarbar la nieve…) no veo el propósito de esto, solo estoy quitando nieve como un loco, apuesto que solo es otra de tus… payasadas… (… mis ojos casi se me salen…, mi mandíbula casi toca el piso…, mis manos temblaban de… miedo…),… que…, que significa esto?,… porque tu…? (no tenía palabras para expresar el horror que estaba sintiendo…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … jejeje…, lo encontramos…

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

 **Spike-** ¿¡PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

 **Twilight** \- (jijiji, pobre Spike, pero eso le pasa por no saber controlar su antojo por la joyas…, ahora que lo pienso…, Will no le había dicho hace tiempo que tuviera cuidado con eso?,… acaso él sabía que esto pasaría?,… tengo mucha curiosidad, supongo que puedo preguntárselo en cuanto lo vea…, lo que me recuerda, ¡mañana mismo iré a que me de mi "obsequio" jijiji, que emoción, por fin podre saber más de los humanos y su mundo…) esto será muy emocionante Spike, no puedo esperar, ya quiero que sea mañana (le digo tomándolo de los hombros y agitándolo un poco, no puedo evitarlo, es por la emoción…)

 **Spike** \- si…, emocionante… (Esta desanimado por no poder preparar su pastel de joyas…)

 **Twilight** \- anímate Spike, mañana estaré de tan buen humor que te daré algunas joyas, que te parece?

 **Spike** \- ¡lo dices en serio Twilight?, muy bien! (jeje, siempre funciona…)

… yo estuve en la biblioteca el resto de la tarde, organizando libros, leyendo, lo que suelo hacer, pero estaba tan emocionada por lo de mañana que me costaba concentrarme…,… alguien toco la puerta…

 **Twilight** \- (yo me acerco y la abro…) buenas tardes, en que puedo…, oh Lyra, que te trae por aquí?

 **Lyra** \- pues veras…, escuche que ya habían regresado, así que…, me preguntaba si de casualidad… (La noto algo nerviosa…, creo que ya se…)

 **Twilight** \- viniste a ver Will cierto? (ella asiente emocionada…), lo siento Lyra, es cierto que él estuvo con nosotras, pero no vino en el mismo tren… (Ella parece estar decepcionada…), pero…, puede que llegue en cualquier momento, aunque creo que el primer lugar al que ira será a Sweet Apple Acres, no sé si lo sepas, pero es ahí donde se hospeda…

 **Lyra** \- ¡en casa de Applejack?, muy bien, gracias Twilight! (se va corriendo de la emoción…)

 **Twilight** \- (yo cierro la puerta, y…, vuelven a tocar?, y al abrirla…) eh?, que paso Lyra?, creí que te habías ido…

 **Lyra** \- ¡es que, antes quería preguntarte, has averiguado cosas interesantes sobre el?, sobre su mundo?, sobre sus gustos?, sobre sus pies? (con cada pregunta acercaba más su cara a la mía con esa enorme sonrisa…, esto es incómodo…)

 **Twilight** \- bueno…, tengo todo lo que se anotado en un libro…, cuando tenga lo que necesito te are una copia para que la tengas…

 **Lyra** \- ¡ahhhh, gracias, gracias, gracias Twilight! (me dice abrazándome y saltando…) ¡muy bien, me voy a ver si ya llego, hasta luego! (volvió a irse corriendo…)

 **Twilight** \- jeje…, ay Lyra, siempre enloqueces cuando se trata de humanos, verdad? (volví a cerrar la puerta, pero…, volvieron a tocar…, me pregunto a quién veré al abrirla?), y ahora que sucede Lyra?

 **Lyra** \- ¡oh, lo siento, es que, creí que debía decirte que estuve presente cuando las princesas lo presentaron en Canterlot, y todo salió muy bien para él, creo que ahora no tendrá problemas para adaptarse ahí!

 **Twilight** \- lo se Lyra, él ya nos lo conto todo…, hasta luego… (Yo cierro la puerta mientras la oigo decir "¡oh, está bien, esta luego!" hasta que finalmente la cierro…), fiuh, por fin…, quiero a Lyra, pero a veces se pone algo… (… ¿¡es en serio, otra vez están tocando!?, abrí la puerta algo molesta y…), ¡escucha, lo que estás haciendo esta empezando a molestar…! me… (… casi se me paro el corazón…)

 **Celestia** \- oh…, lamento que hayamos venido sin avisar mi fiel alumna…, sé que debe ser algo molesto…

 **Twilight** \- q-que, n-no, como c-cree princesa, y-yo solo… (… genial, bien hecho genio…)

 **Primera persona, Sweetie Belle POV.**

… mis amigas y yo nos dirigíamos a Sugar Cube Corner, luego de haber ayudado a Spike con los animales y casi meternos en problema con nuestra hermanas al ocultarles que habíamos ido al Imperio de Cristal, estábamos algo desanimadas, así que AB sugirió que fuéramos por un helado para animarnos…

 **AB** \- sé que aún no lo conseguimos, pero tenemos que seguir intentando…

 **SL** \- es cierto, de nada sirve que nos deprimamos..., mañana después de la escuela volveremos a intentarlo…

 **SB** \- de acuerdo, pero la próxima vez lo pensaremos 2 veces antes de hacer una locura como volver a viajar solas en un tren…

… llegamos a la pastelería, entramos ordenamos unos helados y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa…, y para nuestra sorpresa…

 **SL** \- chicas miren, que no es Will?

 **SB** \- eh?, donde? (digo mirando a todos lados…)

 **AB** \- es cierto, por allá (señala el lugar…)

… pudimos ver a Will sentado hasta el fondo, en la última mesa, estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel y un helado…, pero…, se veía algo decaído mientras comía…

 **AB** \- ustedes también lo notan algo…?

 **SL** \- decaído?, si…, que tendrá?

 **SB** \- no lo sé…, pero me preocupa…

 **CMC** \- (las 3 nos miramos entre nosotras y asentimos…, creo que pensamos lo mismo…, así que nos dirigimos hacia él…, ya estábamos a un lado suyo pero el aún no se percataba de nuestra presencia, así que…)… ¡Will! (dijimos las 3 al mismo tiempo, y lo hicimos voltear…)

 **Will** \- que?, cómo?, cuando?, donde?… niñas?, desde cuando están aquí? (jeje movió la cabeza de manera muy chistosa…)

 **SL** \- AB sugirió que viniéramos por un helado para pasar la decepción que fue este día… (Le dice mientras las 3 no sentamos…, yo me senté junto a el, y AB y SL se sentaron del otro lado…)

 **Will** \- decepción es una palabra muy fuerte SL, de verdad fue tan malo su día?

 **AB** \- pues, no adivinaras lo que nos pasó…

 **Will** \- bueno, es cierto que no puedo adivinar, pero si se esto, Spike les dejo a cargo a las mascotas de las chicas por unos momentos, y en cierto momento se vieron involucradas en un viaje el Imperio de Cristal, o me equivoco? (… él siempre logra hacer que pongamos caras de impresión…)

 **SB** \- p-pero como supiste eso?

 **Will** \- jejeje, tengo que repetirlo en serio?,… se muchas cosas…

 **CMC** \- ¡oye! (le dijimos algo inconformes…)

 **Will** \- jeje…, pero saben… (Su cambio de tono nos sorprendió…), ya las chicas saben que se cosas del futuro…, así que ya no tendrán que preocuparse por guardar ese secreto niñas… (…ninguna de nosotras se esperaba eso…)

 **AB** \- q-que?, de verdad lo saben? (el asiente…)

 **SB** \- y no te comenzaron a hacer mil preguntas, y lo digo por mi hermana y Twilight (el niega con la cabeza…)

 **SL** \- entonces…, estas bien?, no pasa nada malo? (parece que no entendió…)

 **Will** \- no, para nada, porque preguntas? (dice con un tono de confusión…)

SB- bueno…, es que cuando entramos te vimos y…

 **Will** \- y…?

 **AB** \- te veías algo… decaído…

 **Will** \- … en serio?

 **SL** \- si, la verdad tenías mala cara…

 **Will** \- … oh…, bueno…, supongo que estoy algo estresado ya que… tengo muchas cosas en que pensar… (… estoy preocupada por él, y puedo notar que mis amigas también lo están…, creo que se percató…), pero no le de mucha importancia a eso, no es nada que no pueda solucionar, solo es algo pasajero jeje…, lamento si las preocupe, debo decir que verlas me alegro mucho el día… (Nos dice sonriendo, creo que logramos ponerlo de buen humor…), en fin, ya tengo que irme, me gustaría hablar con Twilight antes de volver a la granja… (Él se levante y se dirige a la salida…)

 **AB** \- Will, espera…

 **SL** \- nosotras también nos vamos, déjanos acompañarte… (Nos levantamos y lo seguimos…)

 **Will** \- bueno…, está bien, podríamos pasar lo que queda de la tarde juntos… (Estamos frente al mostrador, aún tenemos que pagar los helados…)

 **AB** \- ¡sí!,… bien SB, dale el dinero al señor Cake…

 **SB** \- eh?, yo?, creía que SL era quien tenía dinero…

 **SL** \- pero yo creí que AB lo tenía…

 **AB** \- que?, yo no tengo el…

 **CMC** \- … ¡ahhhhh, y ahora que hacemos! (nos sujetábamos la cabeza por la desesperación…)

 **Will** \- … jeje…, hahaha…, ¡hahahahaha! (… empezó a reír?)

 **CMC** \- ¡Will, no es gracioso! (le dijimos medio enfadadas medio avergonzadas…)

 **Will** \- lo siento jeje, lo siento hahaha, es que ustedes siempre logran hacerme sentir mejor con lo que hacen, son como 3 pequeños ángeles problemáticos…, como las quiero niñas…

… eso nos hizo enrojecer a las 3, y el comenzó a acariciarnos…, se siente tan bien como siempre…

 **Will** \- descuiden, yo pagare esta vez…,… aquí tiene señor Cake…

 **Señor Cake** \- gracias, siempre eres tan amable con las niñas, vuelve pronto…

 **Will** \- seguro, este es mi lugar de dulces favorito y… (No pudo terminar de hablar, algo le cayó encima…, él se lo quita y lo sostiene…), pero que fue…?, Pound Cake, pequeño travieso, aun sigues dándole problemas a Pinkie? (este solo gaguea riendo para luego salir volando escaleras arriba…)

 **Señora Cake-** (de pronto la señora Cake baja las escaleras cargando a Pumpkin Cake…) oh, joven Will que bueno verte por aquí…, podría pedirte un favor? (de pronto la bebe se tele-transporta…, está en la espalda de Will, y cuando el intenta tomarla esta desaparece, ahora esta su pierna…, ahora en su pecho…, ahora en su cabeza…, hasta que finalmente la atrapa…)

 **Will** \- jeje, déjeme adivinar, quiere que le ayude a dormir a los bebes como la otra vez, verdad? (dice riendo…)

 **Señora Cake** \- si no es mucha molestia? (se le nota algo cansada…)

 **Will** \- para nada, solo necesito una…

 **Pinkie** \- flauta? (apareció interrumpiéndolo y poniendo la flauta frente a el…, pero de dónde salió?)

 **Will** \- d-de donde…?,… no se ni para que me molesto en preguntar… (Pinkie solo sonríe inocentemente…) niñas, les recomiendo que se queden aquí, no quisiera que también ustedes se durmieran jejeje…

 **CMC** \- ¡hey, no somos bebes! (le reprochamos…)

… él y Pinkie subieron, y desde aquí pudimos escuchar un poco de esa extraña melodía que él hace…, al poco rato bajo junto con Pinkie…

 **Will** \- parecen angelitos…

 **Pinkie** \- gracias por la ayuda, a la Señora Cake en seeeeeeeeeerio le hace falta un buen descanso… (Dice mientras la vemos con algo de ojeras y tambaleándose…)

 **Will** \- si, pobrecita, debe ser duro ser madre…,… bueno en fin, nos vamos? (nos pregunta…)

 **CMC** \- de acuerdo (le respondimos…)

… caminábamos a la biblioteca, y en todo el camino, Will estuvo muy pensativo…, quería preguntarle que le pasaba, pero creo que me acobarde…, estuve viéndolo fijamente todo el camino, y mis amigas se dieron cuenta de eso pero no dijeron nada…,… yo…, antes no quería admitirlo pero…, lo que siento por él, hace que me preocupe al verlo así…, bueno, no importa, finalmente llegamos, el abrió la puerta y…, los que estaban adentro nos veían fijamente…, o…, más bien a Will…

 **Twilight** \- … no esperaba que vinieras aun, de hecho te iba a mandar a buscar con Spike… (Nos dice sentada en el piso, junto con… ¿¡la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna!?)

 **Will** \- … (…)… (… Will estaba totalmente quieto…, creo que esta petrificado…)

 **Luna** \- W-Will…, nosotras…

 **Will** \- … (…)… (Él y Celestia se están bien fijamente…)

 **Celestia** \- … creo saber lo que sientes…, pero por favor, te suplico no huyas de mi otra vez…, por favor, siéntate con nosotras…, Will…, yo solo quiero hablarte… (… tiene un tono dulce y algo triste…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… si…, lo se…

 **Primera persona, Applejack POV.**

 **Applejack-** lo lamento mucho compañera, pero te aseguro que él no está aquí (digo llevando una carreta de manzanas al depósito…)

 **Lyra** \- oh, valla, porque nunca puedo encontrarlo? (dice deprimida…)

 **Applejack** \- (yo salgo del depósito y lo sierro…) no te pongas así Lyra, tal vez mañana lo veas, si quieres yo le digo que lo estás buscando…

 **Lyra** \- de verdad?, arias eso por mí?, gracias Applejack (dice abrazándome con fuerza…)

 **Applejack** \- je, está bien amiga, ahora si me disculpas, Twilight me mando a decir con Spike que fuera a verla en cuanto terminara de trabajar aquí, así que, si pudieras…

 **Lyra** \- oh, sí, claro (ella me suelta, y se va corriendo), ¡nos vemos luego, y por favor díselo!

 **Applejack** \- ¡lo hare!,…ya se fue…, jeje esa Lyra, pero supongo que la entiendo, finalmente encontró lo que tanto ha estado buscando…, ahora, a la biblioteca…

… más o menos dentro de 1 hora anochecerá, pero conociendo a Twilight, debe de haber una buena razón para que me pide que valla a la biblioteca a esta hora…,… bueno, ya estoy aquí, toco la puerta y…

 **Twilight-** ¡pase! (la escucho decir…)

 **Applejack** \- (yo entre…) perdón si me tarde Twilight, tenía que terminar el trabajo en la granja y…,… oh…, por mis corrales… (… cual fue mi sorpresa?, que adentro me encontré con Twilight y Spike, el resto de mis amigas, mi hermanita y sus amigas, Will…, y las princesa Celestia y Luna, todos sentados como en una reunión…) ammm…, acaso me perdí de algo?, alguna reunión secreta de la cual me acabo de enterar?, o acaso surgió un problema? (pregunto confundida mientras me siento a la derecha Will, del otro lado de el están las niñas y Pinkie…)

 **Celestia** \- no, nada de eso mi honesta Applejack, solo es una visita informal para poder aclarar un malentendido…, por eso les pedí a todas que estuvieran presentes, porque tenía miedo que Will huyera de mi otra vez si trataba de hablar con el yo sola…

 **Will** \- … (…)… (Está evitando la mirada…)

 **Rarity** \- princesa, él nos contó todo al respecto, y puedo asegurarle que esta arrepentido de tomar esa acción tan precipitada, por favor, no se enoje con el… (Lo está defendiendo…)

 **Celestia** \- enojarme?, no, de ninguna manera, no estoy enojada con el…, en realidad…, entiendo cómo se siente… (Todos los presentes la vimos con atención…), entiendo sus motivos de haber ocultado que…, según me conto Twilight…, el posee un conocimiento mucho más amplio de lo que me hubiera podido imaginar…, incluso un conocimiento de los sucesos futuros…, así que…, entiendo el que se hubiese asustado y no supiera cómo reaccionar…, y también…, bueno…, Will… (el la escucha con atención…), mi hermana quiere decirte algo… (Todos volteamos a verla a la princesa Luna…)

 **Luna** \- Will…, quiero pedirte que me perdones por lo que hice… (Dice con un tono triste…), sé que estuvo mal, no debí haberme escondido en tus sueños para espiar… (Se está poniendo más triste…), yo…, te entiendo si ya no confías en mi…, incluso si ya no quieres ser mi amigo…, yo…, solo quiero decirte que…

 **Will** \- ¡Lulu! (el la interrumpe con fuerza…),… estas exagerándolo todo…, igual que yo lo hice… (Esto dejo a Luna con impresión…),… Tia… (Celestia lo ve…), lamento mucho haber huido de esa manera, y me avergüenzo de no haberte tenido la confianza que mereces, espero puedas disculparme por eso… (Dice con un tono más tranquilo…)

 **Celestia** \- Will, no necesitas disculparte conmigo, yo entiendo bien tus motivos y…

 **Will** \- aun así (el la interrumpe…), tú has sido como una hermana para mí, y yo no te di la confianza para contarte de mi conocimiento aun después de que lo descubriste…, en vez de eso, hui como un cobarde…, eso me hace sentir como un mal agradecido…, y esa sensación, es de lo más desagradable para alguien como yo… (Se puede notar en su cara el desagrado…), por eso, lo lamento mucho… (Dice con un tono de arrepentimiento y agachando la cabeza…)

 **Celestia** \- … (ella permanece en silencio,… pero de pronto se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia nosotros, yo le di espacio para que pudiera sentarse junto a el…, y ella lo abrazo con sus brazos y sus alas, igual que una hermana mayor lo aria…)

 **Will** \- (unos momentos después se separan y el mira fijamente a Luna…) Lulu…, sé que no tenías malas intenciones…, sé que sentías mucha curiosidad y no supiste que más hacer…, por favor, así como tu hermana no quiere que yo me sienta culpable, yo te pido a ti que no te sientas culpable…, siempre vas a ser mi amiga…, y mi pony favorita (le dijo sonriendo…)

 **Luna** \- (increíble, la princesa Luna dejo salir una lagrima y fue corriendo hacia él, lo abrazo y con su cabeza en el pecho de Will…, el comenzó a acariciarla, y se le abrieron las alas mientras movía la cola…, jeje, aun funciona ese truco que tiene…) sniff, gracias…, gracias de verdad Will…

 **Will** \- de verdad?, ósea que antes era mentira? (dice sonriendo…, todos nos reímos un poco por eso…)

 **Celestia** \- jeje, no, lo que mi hermana trata de decir es…

 **Will** \- (la interrumpe…) y tú no entiendes el sarcasmo? (las risas aumentaron…)

 **Luna** \- je, oye, no seas así, por tu culpa tuvimos que desplegar a los guardias por todo Canterlot, estuvieron buscándote todo el día… (Dice con un tono alegre…)

 **Will-** tantos soldados y a ninguno se le ocurrió que yo ya me había escapado?, no encontrarían sus pesuñas si no las tuvieran pegadas (dice siendo gracioso…, las risas del grupo aumentaban más…)

 **Celestia-** creo que estas siendo muy exigente con ello Will, ellos nunca se habían enfrentado a un ser de otro mundo… (Dice con un tono medio sarcástico…)

 **Will** \- y prácticamente a ninguna amenaza poderosa, que me lo digan a mí que lo he visto, estas 6 niñas han enfrentado más peligros que ellos… (Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…, las risas salieron con fuerza, especialmente por parte de las niñas, de Spike, de Pinkie y de Rainbow…)

 **Applejack** \- jejeje, siempre lo he dicho, este compañero sí que sabe cómo hacer las cosas divertidas y animar un ambiente amargo…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡BUAH-HAHA-HAHA, es verdad, por eso me cae tan bien, no cualquiera puede hacerme reír así!

 **Fluttershy** \- jijiji, jiji pues… a mí me alegra ver que todo se resolvió finalmente (dice con un tono dulce…)

 **Rarity** \- jeje tienes razón cariño…,… ¡ah, se me olvidaba, Will!

 **Will** \- eh?, si dime?

 **Rarity** \- mañana te tendré lista la nueva ropa que te prometí, es el mismo diseño, pero con una tela mucho más resistente, especialmente para ti (dice emocionada…)

 **Will** \- wow, gracias Rarity, tu siempre tan generosa…

 **Rarity** \- lo sé, es parte de mi encanto… (Dice pasando su mano por su cabello…)

 **Celestia** \- jejeje…, bueno, volviendo al punto, Will, me gustaría escuchar de ti las cosas que ya Twilight nos contó a mí y a mi hermana en el tiempo que estuvimos aquí…, si no es mucha molestia?

 **Will** \- no…, ya no lo es…, está bien, tratare de resumirlo todo lo más posible para no alargar mucho esto…

 **Celestia** \- de acuerdo, te escuchamos…

… Will comenzó a explicarles a las princesas de manera más breve lo que ya nos contó en el Imperio de Cristal…,… poco más de medio hora ha pasado, y las princesas parecen estar conformes con su explicación, a pesar de no poder decirnos el "como" sabe todo eso…

 **Luna** \- pues…creo que eso será suficiente para nosotras, correcto hermana?

 **Celestia** \- si Luna, con eso talvez ya podremos borrar el miedo de Will hacia nosotras…

 **Will** \- princesa, no lo diga de esa manera o me hará sentir culpable de nuevo (ice sobándose el cuello…)

 **Celestia** \- jeje, lo lamento, no fue mi intención…,… en fin, es momento de que regresemos, se está haciendo tarde… (Dice dirigiéndose a la puerta…)

 **Luna** \- cierto, y ya es momento de que levante la luna y traiga la noche (ella la sigue…)

 **Celestia-** … oh, casi lo olvido, Will (el la mira…), mañana me gustaría que fueras al ayuntamiento a hablar con la alcaldesa de Ponyville…

 **Will** \- que?, ammm…, seguro…, alguna razón en particular? (se nota que está confundido, al igual que todos nosotros…)

 **Luna** \- bueno…, digamos que mi hermana y yo queremos darte un regalito… (dice con un tono picaron…)

 **Will** \- oooook,… no hay problema, atenderé a esa cita mañana…, hasta luego princesas… (Todos nos despedimos de ellas…)

 **Celestia** y **Luna** \- nos despedimos, has la próxima… (Ambas se despiden y se van volando…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡adiós princesas, ojala puedan venir a visitarnos más seguido! (dice emocionada…)

 **Rarity** \- siempre estaremos encantadas con su visita…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡quero poder hacerles una fiesta la próxima vez!

 **Applejack** \- jeje, chicas, yo creo que ya no pueden oírlas…,… bien, ya es hora de que esta familia se valla a descansar, hoy fue un día muy agitado (digo mientras abrazo por el cuello a AB y a Will…)

 **AB** \- A-Applejack, m-me estas dejando sin aire… (Dice agitándose…, yo los solté a ambos…)

 **Applejack** \- ups, lo siento jeje…

 **Will** \- … Applejack,… dijiste familia?,… yo? (… aun pregunta eso?)

 **Applejack** \- por supuesto dulzura, tú ya eres miembro de la familia Apple…, jeje, es más, de ahora en adelante deberíamos empezar a llamarte Apple Will…

… hubo un silencio incomodo por unos momentos…, hasta que Rainbow se empezó a reír sin control, típico de ella…

 **AB** \- oye, no te rías de él, a mí me gusta cómo suena… (Dice abrazándolo del brazo…), sería lo mejor del mundo tener otro hermano más (dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- ay, mira que eres una niña consentida eh?, bueno…, yo siempre he dicho que para mí tú y tus amigas son como mis hermanitas… (Dice acariciándola…, pero puedo notar a SB algo… molesta?,… pero que se trae esa potrilla?,… acaso…,… oh oh…)

 **Applejack** \- (yo me acerco a Rarity…) hey Rarity, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

 **Rarity** \- eh?, por supuesto querida, sucede algo? ("ben un momento" le respondo…, ambas nos apartamos un poco y…, bueno…, le comente que talvez…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… por haber acariciado a AB, las otras 2 se pusieron celosas y también me pidieron que lo hiciera, y yo tuve que acceder…, no sé de qué hablaban Applejack y Rarity, pero pude notar algo de sorpresa y preocupación en los ojos de Rarity…, que habrá pasado?,… en fin, todos nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos hogares, y ya que AB estaba tan cansada, yo la cargue en mis hombros y se quedó dormida…

… llegamos a la casa, y lleve a AB a su habitación, la recosté sobre la cama y le di un beso en la frente de buenas noches, luego de eso salí y nos dirigimos a la cocina…, Applejack se negaba rotundamente a dejarme dormir sin cenar…

 **Will** \- que día tan estresante no lo crees? (digo mientras me siento en la mesa…, bueno, obvio que en la silla frente a la mesa, ya no pienso seguir aclarándolo nunca más…, insisto a quien le estoy narrando esto?)

 **Applejack** \- y que lo digas, después de pasar ese susto con la organizadora de los juegos, necesito una buena noche de descanso… (Dice mientras sirve una rebanada de pie para mí en un plato…)

 **Will** \- igual yo…,… por cierto, de que hablaban tú y Rarity hace rato? (en eso pude ver como casi se le cae el plato del susto…)

 **Applejack** \- e-eh?, bueno…, pues veras… (… es obvio que no me quiere decir…)

 **Will** \- … Applejack? (digo con un tono de regaño…)

 **Applejack** \- W-Will, yo…, es que… (Los nervios la están matando…)

 **Will** \- … no importa Applejack… (Se tranquilizó…), no te gusta mentir, y no quisiera forzarte a decirme algo si no quieres hacerlo…

 **Applejack** \- … gracias compañero, realmente no creo que me corresponda a mi hablarte de eso… (Finalmente pone el plato frente a mi…),… creo que con quien deberías hablar de eso es con Rarity…, y ya que mañana iras a buscar tu nueva ropa, pues te sugiero que aproveches esa oportunidad…

 **Will** \- si tienes razón…, eso hare… (… me comí el trozo de pie, me despedí de Applejack, y me dirigí al granero…)

… al entrar hay, francamente sentí una sensación muy calidad…, era como volver a mi hogar…,… así es…, este es mi hogar, Equestria es mi hogar ahora, y es una realidad que finalmente puedo aceptar con los brazos muy abiertos…

… yo me quito la funda con el bate…, me recuesto sobre la paja y me relajo…, pero…, entonces recordé que…

 **Dark Opal** \- te recomiendo sinceramente que escondas eso donde nadie más que tu pueda encontrarlo…

 **Will** \- … y ahora que estaba tan cómodo de vuelta en mi hogar, apareces tu… (Dije fastidiado…)

 **Dark Opal** \- aparecer?, hahaha, nunca me fui… ni nunca me iré…

 **Will** \- … como sea, no quiero empezar este teatro otra vez antes de dormir… (Me levanto…, abro el bolsillo de la funda del bate, donde tengo el dinero que suelo cargar…, y…),… no puedo creer que me hayas hecho traer esto aquí…

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pueden adivinar que le hice traer a Will, antes de seguir leyendo?**

 **Dark Opal** \- tengo mis razones…, además, si lo que te preocupa es que sea peligroso, te aseguro que te preocupas de más…, la poca energía oscura que queda en el cuerno del Rey Sombra es insignificante, fue un milagro que pudiera detectarla hahaha… (Acaso todo le causa gracia?)

 **Will** \- entonces para que lo quieres?,… que oscuro plan estas magullando en esa mente tuya? (dice seriamente…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … nuestra…, es nuestra mente…, y la respuesta es…, ni yo mismo estoy seguro…

 **Will** \- … (…)… ¡estas bromeando?, me hiciste traer esta cosa hasta aquí, y no sabes que harás con el cuerno?! (Digo enojado…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … jejeje… ¡hahahahaha!,… solo digamos que…, tengo un presentimiento…

 **Will** \- … que es lo que quieres?,… que es lo buscas conseguir con esta locura? (le pregunto algo alterado…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … ya te lo dije Will…, el Raromagedon me dará… libertad…

 **Will** \- … que triste…, que triste que aun yo siendo tú no pueda entenderte…, pero de nada sirve que me mortifique por eso… (Dije acostándome sobre la paja…), no me preocupare por cosas que aún no han sucedido, esperare y veré como puedo afrontar lo que sucederá…,… te quedaste callado?,… bueno, da igual…, mañana me dedicare a trabajar y descansar mi mente… (… cierro mis ojos, y puedo sentir como poco a poco me quedo dormido…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … (…)… se necesitan al menos 6 para igualar el poder original…, y algunos más para lograr superarlo…, no será fácil…, pero…, el día de hoy…, de los 6 necesarios…, obtuve…, la primera pieza…

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

 **Twilight** \- … (…)… ¡SE ME OLVIDO DECIRLE A WILL QUE QUERIA VERLO MAÑANA! (¡ya está casi dormida, pero este pensamiento cruzo de golpe por mi cabeza y me hizo levantarme de golpe y gritar a los 4 vientos!)

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **… a que se estará refiriendo con todo eso?, acaso tiene alguna idea de que va hacer?**

 **DOI- a juzgar por el hecho de que hablo de tener 6 piezas, y de que ya obtuvo la primera…, yo diría que tiene una buna idea…, pero no sabe cómo hacerla funcionar…**

 **Me da pánico cada vez que escucho a alguien como el hablando así, me dan malos presentimientos, hace que me tiemblen las gallinas y se me ponga la carne de rodilla…**

 **DOI- … claaaaaro…,… como sea habrá que esperar y ver, así que, comenten pregunten sugieran…**

 **Hasta luego…**

 **1- SB confiesa formalmente sus sentimientos por Will, y luego es rechazada (como pareja)**

 **2- La audiencia con Chrysalis se adelantara, y Twilight tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo día.**

 **3- ? (Advertencia: esta opción podría tomar más de 1 mes en completarse)**


	19. la segunda pieza

**Nota: vamos a ver…, si te pareces en algo a mí, aunque esperemos que no, seguramente más de una vez de habrás preguntado: ¿¡hey, porque seré así, en lugar de asa!?**

 **Ummm…, bueno quizá no pueda tener la respuesta a eso, ya que no es nuestra elección esa parte, pero lo que sí puedo decir, es que no importa cómo nos hicieron, si no en lo que nosotros decidimos convertirnos, y en la oportunidad que se nos presenta de lograrlo…**

 **No importan las condiciones en las que se nace, si no lo que uno hace con el don de la vida los que nos dice quiénes somos…**

 **… todo puede cambiar…, esa es nuestra verdadera esencia…**

 **Capítulo 14: la segunda pieza.**

 **Twilight** \- … (…)… ¡SE ME OLVIDO DECIRLE A WILL QUE QUERIA VERLO MAÑANA! (¡ya está casi dormida, pero este pensamiento cruzo de golpe por mi cabeza y me hizo levantarme de golpe y gritar a los 4 vientos!)

 **Spike** \- ¡AHHHHH! (por mi grito desperté a Spike y casi salto de la cama…) ¡Twilight, mañana podrás ir a verlo a la granja, no vuelvas a gritar de esa manera por favor! (me dice en tono de regaño…, pero esperen, tiene razón…)

 **Twilight** \- … tienes razón Spike, aun puedo ir a verlo y sorprenderlo, hahaha, y yo creía que ya había perdido mi oportunidad, gracias Spike (digo sonriendo aliviada…)

 **Spike** \- si si de nada, ahora por favor podrías volver a dormir y no volver a gritar? (dice volviéndose a acostar…)

 **Twilight** \- jeje, claro, lo siento… (Dije sonriendo apenada, y también me volví a acostar…),… estoy ansiosa por que salga el sol, ya quiero descubrir mil cosas del mundo humano, jijiji, ni siquiera sé si podré quedarme dormida de la emoción… (3 segundos después…), zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

… el hermoso sol traído por mi maestra, la princesa Celestia, salió en Ponyville…, y yo, con toda la emoción del mundo preparaba todo en la biblioteca para tener a Will cómodo en el tiempo que pasemos aquí hoy…

 **Spike-** Twilight **,** en serio es todo esto necesario?, no es como si fuera la primera vez que el viene aquí… (Dice mientras coloca una mesa y organiza un poco el desastre… que usualmente es mío…)

 **Twilight** \- (mientras organizaba algunos libros y preparaba unos cojines, cuaderno de notas y demás…) si Spike, lo se, pero quiero que se sienta cómodo, no quisiera que decidiera irse cuando apenas hayan pasado unas horas…, o peor, que decidiera no venir…

 **Spike** \- te prometió que te dedicaría un día entero, el nunca haría tal cosa como eso, y mucho menos faltar, lo conocemos lo suficiente para saber que es alguien de palabra… (Me dice casi como si me estuviera regañando…), no puedo creer que desconfíes de el de esa manera Twilight…

 **Twilight** \- (… yo me quedo pensativa un momento, y dejo salir un suspiro…)… lo sé, lo sé, tienes razón Spike…, es solo que…, he estado esperando aparentando que puedo esperar pacientemente, cuando en realidad, la curiosidad me ha estado comiendo por dentro…, llevo queriendo que el nos tuviera la confianza para compartir lo que sabe con nosotras desde que lo conocí…, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad…, me da miedo perderla… (Dije en tuno tono bajo…)

 **Spike** \- Twilight… (Puedo notar que se compadece de mí…)

 **Twilight** \- … por eso, solo quiero que sienta que no tiene ninguna razón para desconfiar de mí…, o huir de mí… (… si…, lo digo por lo que paso con las princesas, y Spike también entendió…)

 **Spike** \- … lo entiendo Twilight…, no te preocupes, te ayudare a tener este lugar listo en un segundo… (Dice remangándose…, y con mucho ánimo, Spike comenzó a organizar libros y otras cosas rápidamente…)

 **Twilight** \- … muchas gracias, mi asistente numero 1 (le digo deteniéndolo un segundo para abrazarlo…,… y luego continuar con el trabajo…)

… considere que todo ya estaba listo, así que deje a Spike a cargo hasta que volviera…, me dirigí a Sweet Apple Acres para buscar a mí espécimen de observación…,… ¡QUIERO DECIR A MI AMIGO!,… a veces mis tontos pensamientos me traicionan…

… ya estaba llegando a la granja, y pude ver a Applejack trabajando, yo me acerco a ella y se da cuenta de mi presencia…

 **Applejack** \- hola Twilight, buenos días, bonita mañana para dar un paseo verdad? (me dice mientras patea e carbol y recoge las manzanas…)

 **Twilight** \- buen día Applejack, si en… realidad no estoy paseando exactamente, de hecho quería preguntarte si Will ya se encuentra despierto… (Se puede notar mi entusiasmo…)

 **Applejack** \- oh…, lo lamento cubito de azúcar, la verdad es que Will se despertó mucho antes de que saliera el sol… (Eso me desoriento un poco…), veras, fui a revisar el granero para despertarlo, y encontré una nota diciéndome que se levantado 3 horas antes de que saliera el sol, y utilizo ese tiempo para trabajar…, obviamente yo aún estaba dormida mientras él trabajaba, así que imagínate mi sorpresa cuando revise el huerto y descubrí que adelanto casi todo el trabajo de hoy…

 **Twilight** \- wow, eso es sorprendente…,… y…,… entonces?

 **Applejack** \- … no está Twilight… (Me dice viéndome con cara seria…,… ¿¡NO ESTA!?)

 **Twilight** \- ¿¡QUE DIGISTE!? (Grite de pronto, se me nota que estoy temblando de el estrés y la preocupación…)

 **Applejack** \- wow, amiga, relájate un poco… (Yo comienzo a hacer una y otra vez lo que me enseño Cadence para calmarme), escucha, ayer le sugerí a Will que fuera a hablar con Rarity de…, bueno…, un cierto asunto…, pero en fin, tal vez esta con ella, porque no vas a averiguar?

 **Twilight** \- si, si, buena idea, iré de inmediato, gracias Applejack, nos vemos luego… (Le digo mientras me voy corriendo…)

… estoy algo estresada por pensar que tal vez pierda esta oportunidad, y mientras voy corriendo, pienso cosas como "¡ese Will es un traidor!", "¿¡cómo pudo olvidar lo que me prometió!?" y "¡a quien quiero engañar?, es mi culpa por no habérselo dicho ayer!",… ¿¡y ahora que voy a hacer?!

… estuve buscándolo por todo Ponyville…, cuando pase por Rarity me dijo que hace ya bastante rato que se había ido…, lo busque por un poco más de tiempo, pero tuve que regresar a la biblioteca para atender mis deberes y necesidades…, cuando por fin me desocupe, seguí buscándolo, y en cierto momento se me ocurrió ir a casa de Fluttershy, no sé porque, tal vez fue una corazonada…, ella me explico que estuvo organizando una fiesta con Pinkie para…,… ¿¡QUE!?,… ¿¡porque siempre soy la última en enterarme de estas cosas!?

 **Twilight** \- (le agradecí a Fluttershy por su ayuda y salí de su casa rumbo a Ponyville otra vez…) Will…, ¿¡a donde cascos fuiste a parar!? (Dije con mucha frustración…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… recuerdo que una vez me pregunte, "como vine a parar yo aquí?",… ah, sí, fue en aquella ocasión que Fluttershy y yo terminamos en medio del bosque Everfree buscando a Angel y a Esmeralda…,… y ahora estoy aquí, mientras esta anocheciendo, estoy siendo cargado por los brazos, en pleno aire, por una guardia Changeling disfrazada de pegaso y su protegida, una joven Changeling, en camino hacia una audiencia con la propia Reina Chrysalis…, y yo me pregunto…, ¿¡cómo carajos vine a parar yo aquí!?

 **Flashback (mucho antes de que saliera el sol).**

… debido a los sucesos del día anterior, se me fue el sueño, así que me levante mucho antes de lo normal…, hice la mayor parte del trabajo mientras los Apple dormían hasta poco después de que saliera el sol, y me fui en dirección a la casa de Rarity para recibir mi nueva ropa y…, tocar cierto tema con ella…

… llegue al carrusel boutique, y entre…, pero me extraño no haberla visto a Rarity por ningún lado…

 **Will** \- … Rarity?,… ¿¡Rarity!?,… ¡estás aquí?, vine para buscar la ropa y hablar contigo! (decía mientras miraba por todas direcciones…,… de pronto escucho un grito y unos pasos bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad…), Rarity?

 **SB** \- ¡nooooo…, ya no más, hermana ya estoy cansada, por favor! (reconozco esa voz, es SB…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡SB cariño, espera, solo un modelo más, te lo prometo! (la escucho gritar desde arriba…)

 **Will** \- eh?, pero que pasa aquí? (veo como SB corre bajando las escaleras, pasa frente a mí y…,… oh oh…)

 **SB** \- (en plena carrera, ella se detiene en seco frente a mí al verme…, pero el problema…, es que quedo tiesa mientras me veía…, y poco a poco su cara se sonrojaba…, luego se convertía en tomate…, y ahora en semáforo diciendo ¡ALTO!,… y como no se iba a avergonzar, si esta en ropa interior…) W-W-Will?

 **Will** \- … si SB…,… blancas con flores rojas… (… creo que esta demás explicar eso…,… yo volteo mi cabeza de perfil y pongo mi mano frente a mi cara…, tuve que hacerlo, digo, es una niña en su etapa pre-adolescente, por lo que a mi también me dio vergüenza haber visto esa escena…)

 **SB** \- … (…)… ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (grito de la vergüenza tan fuerte como pudo y luego salió corriendo, supongo yo, a su habitación…)

 **Will** \- … yo no necesitaba ver eso… (Dije avergonzado…, puedo ver a Rarity bajando la s escaleras…)

 **Rarity** \- oh, por Celestia, Will tesoro, estabas aquí? (dice sorprendida el verme…, yo asentí, y creo que pude notar que también se sonrojo por que se imagina lo que paso…), de casualidad viste a…

 **Will** \- si… (La interrumpí…)

 **Rarity** \- y ella estaba casi…

 **Will** \- si… (Lo hice de nuevo…)

 **Rarity** \- imagino que te vio y…

 **Will** \- si…,… lo siento, te juro que yo jamás tendría intención… (Ahora es ella quien me interrumpe…)

 **Rarity** \- no, no tesoro, en realidad es mi culpa, creo que agote rápido con la paciencia de mi hermanita, llevo toda la mañana usándola de modelo de unos vestidos para potrillas que estoy haciendo…, y siempre que estábamos por terminar, se me ocurrían más y más ideas…, jiji, creo que tal vez me excedí… (Dice con una sonrisa apenada y rascando su cabeza…)

 **Will** \- pero… agotar de esa manera la paciencia de SB?,… pues cuantos vestidos tubo que probarse? (le pregunte extrañado…)

 **Rarity** \- … pues… (Empezaste mal, estás pensando demasiado tu respuesta…), unos 5… (… yo arqueo una ceja con cara seria…), de acuerdo, fueron unos 10… ("… Rarity…" le dije viéndola incrédulo…), está bien, está bien, fueron alrededor de 20, o posiblemente más…,… lo siento…

 **Will** \- no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte…, pero ya tendrás tiempo para hacer eso luego… (Le digo tranquilamente…)

 **Rarity** \- eh?,… ah, ya se, estas aquí por tu nueva ropa, verdad? (yo asiento…), magnifico, acompáñame, te la entregare y podrás cambiarte en el vestidor… (Yo la sigo…, pero de pronto ella e detiene, como si hubiera olvidado algo…)

 **Will** \- sucede algo? (le pregunto confundido…)

 **Rarity** \- de hecho tesoro, aún tengo que darle los toque finales a tu nueva ropa…, necesito colocar los zafiros en su lugar, y creo que podría reutilizar los que tienes en la que cargas puesta… (Dice señalando la ropa que uso…)

 **Will** \- entiendo…, de hecho es buena idea, así no gastaras más material…

 **Rarity** \- si…, Ummm…, y ya que estamos en eso, porque no subes a mi habitación y tomas un buen y relajante baño, creo que haría muy bien relajarte después del o que has pasado…

 **Will** \- que?, p-pero usar tu baño Rarity?, no se… (Honestamente, me da vergüenza entrar un baño ajeno…, especialmente si es de una chica…)

 **Rarity** \- oh, descuida tesoro, que no te de pena, además, te aseguro que esa tina es muy relajante… (Creo que no aceptara un no por respuesta…)

 **Will** \- … bueno, está bien, creo que si me hace falte tomar un baño, así que…, si no te molesta…

 **Rarity** \- en lo absoluto, ven sígueme…

… la seguí hasta el segundo piso, donde entramos al baño y me mostro la ¡EXORVITANTE CANTIDAD! de productos embellecedores que tiene…, ya se imaginaran mi reacción de impresión…,… pero bueno, a quien le estoy hablando?,… bla-bla-bla, en fin, me dijo que me siente libre de usar los que quiera…, yo solo sonreí de manera irónica y le dije que me conformaría con solo bañarme usando shampoo y jabón…

… pero la cara de vergüenza y reacción de Rarity alcanzaron niveles ¡COSMICOS! Cuando al abrir la cortina de la tina para mostrármela, adentro de ella y colgando…, había unas cuantas…, bueno…, solo digamos que Rarity no acostumbra dejar que un chico use su baño, así que…,… tenía mucha de su ropa interior superior e inferior regada por ahí…

… ella recogió todo eso a la velocidad de alma que lleva el diablo…, y cuando termino…, pues…

 **Will** \- … Rarity…, estas bien? (… pero que afán el mío de preguntar tonterías por no saber que decir…,… ella me ve fijamente con la cara como una supernova y con toda su… ropa en las manos…)

 **Rarity** \- … W-Will…, p-por favor…, q-que n-nadie se ent-tere nunca de e-est-to (la vergüenza no la deja hablar bien…)

 **Will** \- … lo prometo… (… sin mediar palabra, ella salió con todo eso y me dejo solo en el baño…)

… sin más que hacer, comencé a desvestirme, y de pronto escucho unos "toc toc" en la puerta…, escucho a Rarity decir "W-Will, puedes pasarme tu ropa por favor?", así que me acerque a la puerta, la abrí un poco, saque la ropa y ella la tomo…,… me dirigí a la bañera y me deje llevar por el gusto que tomar un baño relajante…, Rarity tenía razón, de vez en cuando esto no cae nada mal…,… ahora que lo pienso, nunca he ido a visitar el Spa de Lotus y Aloe, creo que ellas aun no me conoces…, tal vez valla mañana después de trabajar, podría ser divertido…

… ya una vez terminado de bañarme, Rarity abrió un poco la puerta y me paso la ropa, y comencé a ponérmela…, me quedo igual de bien que la otra, de hecho, era exactamente igual a la otra…, luego salí del baño…

 **Will** \- gracias por hacerlas iguales a las anteriores, pero… realmente se sienten más ligeras que antes…, segura que son más resistentes? (le pregunte inseguro…)

 **Rarity** \- no hay de que Will, y no te preocupes, confía en mí, una gran diseñadora como yo sabe cómo hacer que algo no parezca lo que es… (Me dice guiñándome el ojo…)

 **Will** \- sí, estoy seguro de eso…, y me alegra que pudieras usar las joyas que estaban en la ropa anterior, no me hubiese gustado ver que gastaras más joyas en mí de esa manera… (Le dije con una risa de preocupación…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡oh!, no, no, no, no, no, tesoro, no hubiese sido ninguna molestia…, después de lo que has hecho por mis amigas, por mi hermanita, y por mí, lo volvería a hacer con gusto…, además… (Ella me muestra el anillo que le regale, el cual guarda en una "cajita de tesoros"), ese anillo que me regalaste lo pagaría muy bien jejeje…

 **Will** \- jeje, si tú lo dices…, aun así, te hubiera pagado, eso es lo correcto… (Digo con orgullo…)

 **Rarity** \- ah si?, pues no hubiese aceptado el pago… (Dice cerrando los ojos y girando su cabeza…)

 **Will** \- pues no me hubiera ido hasta que lo aceptaras, de eso puedes estar segura… (Le digo viéndola con cara de reto…)

 **Rarity** \- pues en ese caso, tendrías que mudarte aquí… (Me dice viéndome de igual manera…)

 **Will** \- ah sí? (digo arqueando una ceja…)

 **Rarity** \- si… (Dice viéndome firme…)

 **Will** y **Rarity** \- … (ambos nos vemos fijamente con cara seria…, hasta que…),… jejeje…, hahahahaha…, ¡hahahahaha! (ambos comenzamos a reír sin control…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, porque estamos discutiendo?

 **Rarity** \- jiji, no tengo ni idea tesoro…, creo que ambos somos un poco obstinados…

 **Will** \- si, tienes razón…

… las risas duraron un buen rato, hasta que por fin nos tranquilizamos…, luego me puse un poco más serio, y le pedí a Rarity que nos sentáramos a hablar

 **Rarity** \- te noto algo incómodo tesoro, esa todo bien? (me pregunta dudosa…)

 **Will** \- … veras Rarity… (Yo comencé a explicarle lo que hable con Applejack sobre ellas, y también que por favor me dijera si podía ayudarle con lo que fuese que tuviese problemas…), y bueno, solo quiero que sepas que si te pasa algo, puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte…

 **Rarity** \- … ay tesoro, que dulce eres…, pero…, no es realmente a mí a la que le pasa algo…

 **Will** \- … eso es bueno…, no?

 **Rarity** \- si pero…, en realidad…,… es respecto a mi hermana… (… le cuesta hablar…)

 **Will** \- … y… entonces?

 **Rarity** \- … (…)… (Se le nota que no quiere hablar de eso…),… yo…, es que no creo que…,… le prometí a SB que no…

 **Will** \- … está bien, no hace falta que digas nada mas Rarity… (Ella se sorprende…), no sé qué le abras prometido a tu hermana, pero está bien, no voy a pedirte que le rompas una promesa…

 **Rarity** \- … gracias tesoro, no es fácil para mi guardar esto…

 **Will** \- lo se…, pero la verdad…, creo saber qué es lo que sucede… (Dije, recordando muchas cosas…)

 **Rarity** \- e-en serio? (eso no se lo esperaba…)

 **Will** \- no voy a alargar mucho esto…, pero voy a hacerte algunas preguntas, y veré como reaccionas…, así sabré si lo que creo es verdad o no, aun si tú no me lo dices…, así, no romperás tu promesa, y yo sabré si lo que creo es verdad…, que dices, quieres hacerlo?

… ella se quedó pensativa un momento…,… pero al final accedió…, nos veíamos de frente…, y yo comencé a hacer mis preguntas…

 **Will** \- … descubriste algún secreto de SB?

 **Rarity** \- … (su reacción fue desviar los ojos a la derecha…)

 **Will** \- … la siguiente…,… ese secreto tiene algo que ver conmigo?

 **Rarity** \- … (su reacción fu mover un poco los labios…)

 **Will** \- … la última…,… Rarity… (Puedo notar sus nervios…),… yo…, le gusto a SB?

 **Rarity** \- … (su reacción fue, por un segundo, abrir rápido los ojos y luego calmarlos…)

 **Will** \- … entiendo…, ya se lo que necesitaba saber…,…honestamente, no estoy sorprendido, ya lo sospechaba…

 **Rarity** \- que?, como lo supiste? (me dijo sorprendida…)

 **Will** \- entonces si es cierto… (Al yo decir eso, ella reacciono y setazo la boca con rapidez…),… descuida, no hace falta que digas nada…, veras…, siempre he sido capaz de entender lo que sienten aquello a quienes tengo a mi alrededor…, y…, SB no es muy buena ocultando sus reacciones cuando está cerca de mi…

 **Rarity** \- … (…)… (Rarity sigue sin decir nada…, pero sé que me está prestando mucha atención…)

 **Will** \- … bueno, en fin, te agradezco mucho por la ropa Rarity, y por dejar me usar tu baño… (Le digo mientras me levanto…), ahora debo irme, nos vemos luego amiga…

 **Rarity** \- c-claro, te acompaño hasta afuera (ella me acompaña hasta la salida, pero…, desde la salida, puedo ver… una puerta ligeramente abierta al otro lado de su boutique…,… esto me da un mal presentimiento…), ocurre algo tesoro?

 **Will** \- que?, ah, no, nada especial, solo cosas mías jeje…, hasta luego… (Le digo mientras me marcho…)

 **Rarity** \- hasta luego, vuelve cuando quieras (me dice agitando su mano con una sonrisa…)

 **Will** \- (me detengo en seco al recordar algo…)… AH, por cierto Rarity… (Ella me presta atención…), se me olvido decirte esto en el Imperio de Cristal, Fancy Pants te manda saludos… (Continúe caminando mientras dejaba a Rarity con la boca y los ojos abiertos, mientras la escuchaba decir "FANCY PANTS?" de la sorpresa que se llevó…

… yo caminaba rumbo a la granja para trabajar un poco más, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, y necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, especialmente… el cómo le explicaría a SB que no podría corresponder a lo que siente…, la quiero mucho, como si fuera mi propia hermanita, por eso, no quisiera lastimarla…

… me encontraba en el parque que hay casi a la salida del pueblo, me senté por unos minutos en una banca para relajarme un poco…, algunos ponys pasaban y me veían, pero ya no sentía miedo en sus miradas, solo curiosidad, creo que ya se habían "acostumbrado" a mi presencia…, y como las noticias vuelan, seguramente abra ponys aquí que se enteraron del anuncio que Celestia dio en Canterlot sobre mi…, un momento…, Celestia…,… porque siento que algo se me olvida?,… ¡ya recuerdo, ayer Celestia me dijo que pasara por la alcaldía de Ponyville para algo!

… que bueno que lo recordé, cambie mi curso y me dirigí a rumbo a la alcaldía, y para no perder tiempo fui corriendo a toda velocidad…, hasta que finalmente llegue…, adentro me encontré por primera vez con la alcaldesa…,… me miraba y temblaba un poco…

 **Alcaldesa** \- … q-que…?, quien es…? (se sorprendió al verme…, pero luego se calmó…),… ¡ah, tú debes ser el joven…, ammm…, como era el nombre de tu especie?,… ah sí, humano, el humano del que tanto he escuchado!

 **Will** \- exacto, es un gusto al fin conocerla alcaldesa… (Le digo saludándola con un apretón de manos…, luego las soltamos…, y ya que la estoy viendo, puedo ver que es muy linda en esta forma antropomórfica…,… pero bueno, que me pasa a mí con las mujeres mayores?, lo mismo me paso con Harshwhinny…, será que me gustan las mujeres mayores que yo?,… bla-bla-bla, ahora no es momento para pensar en esto, vuelve a la realidad Will…)

 **Alcaldesa** \- que bueno es por fin conocerte joven… ("Will" le digo…), joven Will…, el día de ayer, me sorprendió mucho que las princesas Celestia y Luna vinieran a pedirme esto para usted… (Dice mientras me dice con un gesto de su mano que la siga…)

 **Will** \- por favor, puede decirme simplemente Will, no me gusta mucho que me traten de usted… (Ella asiente con una sonrisa…), y dígame…, para que las princesas me pidieron que viniera a hablar con usted?

 **Alcaldesa** \- pues vera joven…, quiero decir, veras Will, las princesas me pidieron el día de ayer que organizara el papeleo correspondiente para estar oficialmente registrado como ciudadano de Ponyville… (Decía mientras sacaba unos papeles y me los mostraba…, y al terminar de leerlos…)

 **Will** \- … quiere decir que…, ¿¡ya soy ciudadano oficial de Ponyville!? (Pregunte con mucha alegría…)

 **Alcaldesa** \- ¡correcto! (me respondió con una sonrisa…)

 **Will** \- … ¡gracias, muchas gracias alcaldesa! (de la emoción, no puede evitar abrazarla… con algo de fuerza…, y al darme cuenta eso, la solté…), ¡lo siento, lo siento mucho alcaldesa!

 **Alcaldesa** \- ay ay, ay, descuida… (Decía acomodando su cadera…), wow, las princesas tenían razón, realmente tienes mucha fuerza…

 **Will** \- veo que… las princesas le contaron varias cosas sobre mi verdad?

 **Alcaldesa** \- algunas, sí, pero aún hay algunas cosas que encantaría poder saber… (Me dice con esa mirada y sonrisa suya cuando quiere saber un secreto…)

 **Will** \- (yo sonrío y arqueo una ceja conociendo su intención…) ah si?,… que cosas?

 **Alcaldesa** \- oh, no mucho…, solo… (20 preguntas después…), y lo que más me causa curiosidad es, como llegaste a nuestro mundo?

 **Will** \- … (ESTOY MAREADO DE RESPONDER TANTO…, pero tengo que calmarme…, creo que ya…),… bueno alcaldesa…, eso no puedo responderlo…

 **Alcaldesa** \- (esta pone una caras algo decepcionada),… oh vaya…, las princesas me advirtieron que no responderías algunas cosas… (Esta dejas salir un suspiro…), pero bueno, te agradezco que me contaras de ti y tu mundo… (Me dice ya con mejor humor…)

 **Will** \- no hay de que…, bueno, si esto es todo, me retiro a…

 **Alcaldesa** \- ¡espera! (dice interrumpiéndome…), aún hay otra cosa que debo darte…

 **Will** \- hay más?, que es? (ella se retira un momento…, y Lugo vuelve con una especie, de lo que creo, es un documento…), que es eso?

 **Alcaldesa** \- esto, mi querido amigo, es el título de propiedad de tu nueva casa en Ponyville… (Me dice sonriente…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… ¿¡como dice!? (No puedo creerlo…)

 **Alcaldesa** \- jejeje, sorprendido? (yo asiento…), eso creí…, esto es cortesía de las propias princesas, que te parece?

 **Will** \- que?, pero…, es que no entiendo… (No me esperaba esto…)

 **Alcaldesa** \- pues…, las princesas dejaron esta carta para ti, me pidieron que te la diera en cuanto vinieras…, pero creo que me distraje preguntándote cosas jeje…, lo siento…

 **Will** \- no, descuide… (Ella me entrega la carta, yo la abro y la leo…)

 **Carta:**

 **Celestia- para mi estimado nuevo súbdito y amigo Will, espero que disfrutes de tu nueva casa en tu nuevo hogar, Ponyville…, mi hermana y yo estamos conscientes de la dura vida que has tenido en tu mundo…, por lo que espero con todo mi corazón que consideres a Equestria como el lugar al que perteneces…**

 **Luna- Will…, no encuentro las palabras para disculparme contigo por lo que hice, solo espero que para cuando leas esto ya me hayas perdonado, pues seguramente ya habremos hablado en la biblioteca de Twilight Sparkle…, solo quiero que sepas que yo…, quiero decir, mi hermana y yo, te apreciamos…, y, al igual que con todos los ponys, siempre te estaré cuidando en las noches…**

 **Celestia- visítanos en Canterlot siempre que quieras…**

 **Luna- te estaré…, quiero decir, te estaremos esperando con ansias…**

 **Celestia- cuídate mucho…**

 **Luna- diviértete…**

 **Celestia y Luna- con amor…**

 **Will-** Tía y Lulu… (… me conmovieron, tanto que no pude evitar derramar una lagrima…)

 **Alcaldesa** \- W-Will?, te encuentras bien? (me pregunta preocupada al verme…, yo reaccione y la mire…)

 **Will** \- cómo?, ah, sí, no se preocupe, solo es emoción jeje… (Digo limpiándome los ojos…)

 **Alcaldesa** \- que tierno…, bueno, ahora solo necesito su firma en los documentos de ciudadanía y en el título de propiedad…

 **Will** \- de acuerdo… (Firme ambos papeles…), es todo alcaldesa?

 **Alcaldesa** \- sí, es todo…, ahora solo tienes que ir a la ubicación de tu nueva casa para verla… (Dice entregándome el título y una llave…)

 **Will** \- muy bien, entonces, nos vemos en otra oportunidad alcaldesa… (Digo mientras me retiro…)

 **Alcaldesa** \- hasta luego, disfruta de tu nuevo hogar… ("claro" le respondí al salir…)

… caminaba en dirección a la ubicación de la casa…, y las últimas palabras de la alcaldesa resonaban en mi cabeza como un eco… especialmente la palabra…, "hogar",… la emoción pudo conmigo, y fui corriendo con ansias de ver el sitio…,… "este es mi hogar", "ellos son mi familia", "este es mi mundo", estos pensamientos inundaban mi cabeza…

 **Will** \- … ¡si, este es mi hogar! (dije saltando mientras corría con mucha alegría…)

 **Lugar:… ¡sorprendentemente cerca de Sugar Cube Corner!**

 **Will** \- esto… no me lo esperaba… (Dije al ver lo cerca que esta mi casa de donde vive Pinkie…), es una cuadra de distancia…, aunque creo que podría serme muy útil ya que soy "cliente frecuente" de ese dulce paraíso jejeje…

… use la llave y entre a la casa…, pero todo estaba oscuro…, logre encontrar el interruptor de la luz, pero al encenderla…

 **Pinkie** y una cantidad de **Ponys** \- ¡SORPRESAAAAA! (¡MIS OIDOOOOOS!)

 **Pinkie** \- … ¿¡Will!?,… ¡ no pude encontrarte por ningún lado, pero que bueno que lograste encontrar este lugar, ahora podrás unirte a la fiesta para el pony que compro esta casa!

 **Will** \- (me destapo los oídos y analizo la situación…)… encontrar el lugar?, fiesta?, el pony que que?

 **Pinkie** \- (comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad…) ¡oh, ya sabes, me entere que hay un pony nuevo que se mudó a esta casa, así que le hice una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar su llegada a su nuevo hogar, te estuve buscando para que formaras parte pero no pude encontrarte, y se me estaba acabando el tiempo, así que tuve que pedirle ayuda a Fluttershy y a otros ponys para que me ayudaran (dice dándose vuelta y mostrándome señalándome a Fluttershy, esta me saluda agitando su mano con timidez…) realmente me sentí muy mal por no poder haberte encontrado, tenía miedo de que quedaras fuera de la fiesta, tal vez tendría que haberme esforzado un poco más, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sien…! (Yo le tapó la boca…)

 **Will** \- ¡ya te entendí!,… no hay problema Pinkie… (Ella sonríe inocentemente, típico de ella…)

 **Pinkie** \- (ella pone una cara de intriga al ver que…)… pero…, como supiste encontrar el lugar?, y como lograste entrar?, y donde está el nuevo pony, y… (Le volví a tapar la boca…)

 **Will** \- Pinkie…, no hay un nuevo pony…, yo soy el dueño de esta casa…

 **Pinkie** \- … ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (su típica cara de sorpresa…)

 **Will** \- te explico, esta casa fue un regalo de las princesas y… (Me interrumpieron…)

 **Todos Los Ponys Presentes** \- ¡DE LAS PRINCESAS! (parece que todos están sorprendidos…)

 **Will** \- (yo me destapaba los oídos otra vez…) si…, como iba diciendo, ellas quisieron darme esta casa como un regalo, yo soy el dueño Pinkie… (… hubo silencio por uno segundo, hasta que…)

 **Pinkie** \- … ah, bueno… (Dice con tranquilidad…)

 **Will** \- que?, "ah, bueno" eso es todo? (le pregunte con impresión…)

Pinkie- bueno, hice esta fiesta para el dueño, y no dejare que esto se desperdicie, así que… (Ella le da una señal a todos y…)

 **Pinkie** y los **Ponys** \- ¡SORPRESAAAAA! (¡MIS OIDOOOOOS, OTRA VEZ!)

… no es difícil imaginarse que Pinkie me obligo a formar parte de la fiesta…, era una lástima que ni Rainbow, Rarity, Twilight o Applejack estuviesen allí, pero creo que a pesar de eso Pinkie se divirtió mucho con Fluttershy, conmigo y con los demás ponys…, de hecho, aproveche que ya estaba en mi nueva casa, para examinarla…

… la casa tenía 2 pisos, en el piso inferior estaba la entrada, la cocina, la sala, un baño, y una puerta trasera…, en el piso superior había 3 habitaciones y otro baño…, decidí que ese sería mi baño privado, y dejaría el otro en caso de tener invitados…, también me doy cuenta de que ya hay muebles, camas y todas las instalaciones que debe tener una casa…

… la fiesta término cuando aún faltaba como una hora para que empezará a anochecer…, todos se estaban retirando a sus casas…, Pinkie, Fluttershy y yo éramos los únicos que quedaban, pero los 3 salimos también, ya que ellas debían volver a sus casas y yo debía volver a la granja para empacar y mudarme mañana…, pero una pregunta surco y mente antes de que Pinkie y Fluttershy se retiraran…

 **Will** \- … oye Pinkie, respóndeme algo… (Ella me mira y dice "si, dime?"),… como entraste si no tienes llave?

 **Pinkie** \- pueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssss (… sip, no quiere decirme…)

 **Will** \- ay olvídalo, no me contestes… (Ella se limitó a soltar esa sonrisita suya de inocente…), bueno, gracias a las 2 por todo, hasta mañana Pinkie, que descanses Fluttershy…

 **Fluttershy** \- igualmente, que tengas dulces sueños Will… (Me dice sonriendo con su típico tono bajo…)

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie me abraza con fuerza…) ¡muuuuuuuuuuy buenas noches, y bienvenido a Equestria! (dice con ánimo…)

 **Will** \- ummm…, Pinkie?, llevo ya un buen tiempo en Equestria… (Le digo mientras ella aún me aprieta…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡upsi, cierto, entonces…, bienvenido a Ponyville! (aun no me suelta…)

 **Will** \- la mayor parte del tiempo que llevo en Equestria ha sido en Ponyville…

 **Pinkie** \- ammm…, entonces… (Mientras piensa, sigue sin soltarme…)

 **Will** \- que tal solo, "disfruta tu nueva casa"?

 **Pinkie** \- (lo pensó por un segundo…)… ¡disfruta tu nueva casa! (y… finalmente me suelta…), nos vemos luego, vecino… (Se va dando brinquitos…)

 **Fluttershy** \- hasta pronto Will, buenas noches… (Se retira volando…)

… en ese momento pensé "pronto anochecerá, será mejor que me dé prisa en volver a la granja y… explicarle todo a Applejack…, pero el destino tenía otros planes para mí…,… de camino a la granja, pase por el mismo parque que esta tarde…, y allí, el destino me jugo sucio…

 **Will** \- (… sentí una presencia que hiso que me detuviera en seco…, me voltee, y al hacerlo vi a una pegaso desconocida para mí, la cual me estaba viendo fijamente a tan solo 5 pasos de distancia de mi…)… disculpa, te puedo ayudar en algo?

 **Pegaso** \- … hubo un cambio de planes… (Me dice viéndome fijamente…)

 **Will** \- … como dices? (… y sin más palabras, esta se lanzó sobre mí, me tomo de las manos y me saco volando de ahí, ni siquiera pude reaccionar…, que vergüenza para un peleador como yo…), ¡AH, ESPERA, ME DAN PANICO LAS ALTURAS!

 **Pegaso** \- ¡shh, cierra la boca, no queremos que nadie nos vea! (me dice medio enojada…)

 **Will** \- nos vea? (al ver detrás de mí, puede ver a otra pegaso más pequeña siguiéndonos…, y al volver a ver a la pegaso que me sostiene…, puedo ver que en realidad es la misma Changeling guerrera que estaba con la Changeling potrilla…, tiene sentido, al tocarla, puedo verla como es gracias al **don de la verdad** , por lo que me imagino que la otra pegaso es la pequeña Changeling…),… espera, a donde me llevas con tanta prisa?

 **Guardia Changeling** \- ya te lo dije, hubo un cambio de planes…, luego de contarle a la reina que te llevaríamos a una audiencia con ella el viernes, comenzó a impacientarse, y me ordeno que te trajera cuan antes (me dice seriamente…)

 **Will** \- ah, ya veo…, ¿¡pero no podías esperar a la luz del sol de mañana!?, ¿¡si sabes que va anochecer!?, ¡además, pudiste habérmelo dicho en lugar de secuestrarme! (Le dije enojado…)

 **Guardia Changeling-** ¡ya cállate, secuestrarte?, ese es el menor de tus problemas, y agradece que no te pondré a dormir durante este viaje! (me responde con pésimo humor…)

 **Will-** ¡hah, te reto a que lo intentes, con mis habilidades podría liberarme con facilidad, y esta altura no me haría más que unos moretones! (le dije desafiante…)

 **Guardia Changeling-** ¡ah sí?, pues la reina dijo que te resistías, me daba permiso de noquearte! (me respondía con un humor cada vez peor…)

 **Will** \- ¡adelante inténtalo, ya veremos quien resulta noqueado!

 **Guardia Changeling-** ¡TE VOY A…!

 **Joven Changeling** \- ¡BASTA! (ambos nos callamos y la miramos mientras siguen volando…) p-por favor ya no peleen, s-se supone que n-no debemos hacernos notar… (Nos dice algo tímida…),… y-yo, lamento mucho esto, es que…, me da miedo c-cuando la reina se enoja… (Dice viéndome algo temblorosa, como suplicándome que las ayude…)

 **Will** \- (… yo dejos salir un suspiro de resignación para calmarme…) bien…, colaborare en este momento…, solo para que Chrysalis no se enoje injustamente con ustedes…

 **Guardia Changeling-** … como sea… (Dice recuperando su actitud inexpresiva…)

 **Will** \- solo espero no arrepentirme de esto… (Dije suspirando…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- d-descuida, ya hablamos con todos y les dijimos que eres inofensivo, y mis padres también quieren verte…

 **Will** \- … (…)… wow, wow, wow, espera un segundo…, dijiste tus padres? (eso me sorprendió…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- ammm…, si?

 **Will-** p-pero yo creía que Chrysalis al criar los huevos es, técnicamente, la madre de todos ustedes, o no?

 **Joven Changeling** \- pues…, si es verdad, es solo que… (Como no sabía cómo responder, la otra la interrumpió…)

 **Guardia Changeling-** un par de Changelings la criaron desde que nació… (Dice secamente…)

 **Will** \- … de verdad?

 **Joven Changeling-** si…, desde que salí del huevo, ellos me criaron y enseñaron todo para ser una Changeling… (Dice sonriendo, diría que ha tenido buenos padres adoptivos…)

 **Will** \- … ya veo…, interesante…, incluso los Changeling pueden tener instinto paternal eh?

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate-** mira nada más, ahora tendrá que pasar un mal rato con Chrysalis…

 **DOI** \- no creo que eso le moleste mucho, digo, es su villana favorita…

 **Fate** \- … aun así, sigue siendo una villana…, me preocupa que le haga daño…, o que intente mantenerlo prisionero para así alimentar a todos sus súbditos con su amor…,… ¡mira nada más lo que le acaba de hacer esa guardia!

 **DOI** \- que cosa?

 **Fate** \- ¡están llegando al escondite, y le vendo los ojos para que no pudiera la ubicación,… eso me pone furiosa, que tal si lo atacan?!

 **DOI** \- como siempre, lo estas subestimando…, aunque admito que tienes un punto valido, pero estoy seguro de que él podría vencer a todo el ejército Changelings con algo de esfuerzo, así que tranquilízate…

 **Fate** \- lo sé, lo sé, no por nada le incrementamos sus ya de por si grandes capacidades…, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que…

 **DOI** \- … Rainbow Dash?

 **Fate** \- que?, no, que Dark Opal haga una locura es lo que me preocupa…, espera…, porque mencionaste a Rainbow Dash?

 **DOI** \- … mira…

 **Fate** \- … (…)… ¿¡LOS ESTUVO SIGUENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!?

 **DOI** \- todo parece indicar que sí, se estuvo escondiendo entre las nubes para que no la vieran…

 **Fate** \- ¡p-pero cómo?, desde cuándo?!

 **DOI-** … creo que los vio desde que salieron de Ponyville…,… y ahora los Changelings que están de guardia la descubrieron…, y ahora los está pateando a todos…, y ahora salieron muchos más…, y ahora la atraparon…, y ahora le vendaron los ojos…, y ahora la llevaron adentro junto con los demás…, y ahora…

 **Fate** \- ¡YA DEJA DE DECIRME LO QUE PASA, QUE CREES QUE NO LO ESTOY VIENDO?!

 **DOI** \- … (…)… y ahora Will y Rainbow están de rodillas frente a las escaleras del trono de Chrysalis, con los ojos vendados, rodeados de Changelings, y seguramente Will no sabe que su amiga esta ahí…

 **Fate** \- … te burlas de mí?

 **DOI** \- … (…)… no responderé eso…

 **Primera persona, Rainbow POV.**

… como había visto a Will colgado de manos de una pegaso, decidí seguirlos hasta un lugar muy lejano…, lo que nunca me hubiese esperado, es que los Changelings aparecieran, pero como lograron atraparme, me vendaron los ojos y no puede ver exactamente a donde nos llevaron…

… ahora solo sé que estoy de rodillas, con los ojos vendados y atada…, pero pronto, me quitaron la venda de los ojos…, poco a poco los abrí, y…

 **Rainbow** \- … ¡CHRYSALIS! (grite enojada al ver a la reina sentada arriba en un trono…, esta solo se quedó viéndome con una risa maliciosa…, al ver a mi izquierda, puedo ver a Will, el cual también está amarrado, y le están quitando la venda), ¡Will, estas bien?!

 **Will** \- que?, que paso?, porque de repente me amararon? (él se voltea y me ve…),… ¡Rainbow?, que haces tú aquí?, estas bien?! (Es obvio que está sorprendido y no esperaba verme aquí…)

 **¿?** \- ¡silencio! (escuchamos decir a un Changeling que parecía ser el capitán…), ¡póstrense ante nuestra reina, la soberana de toda Equestria, Chrysalis! (dice señalándola con su mano…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hah, no me hagas reír, mi lealtad estará siempre con las verdaderas soberanas de Equestria, Celestia y Luna! (le dije desafiante, y parece que eso le molesto…)

 **Capitán Changeling-** ¡he dicho, póstrense ante la soberana de…! (Will lo interrumpió…)

 **Will** \- oye, disculpa tú… (El Changeling se señala a si mismo…), si tú, si no es mucha molestia, podrías por favor dejar ese típico dramatismo a un lado, porque por si no te has dado cuenta, ya estamos de rodillas tarado… (… hahaha, ese comentario me hiso soltar una risa a pesar de la situación…, y parece que no fui la única, a más de un Changeling presente también le hizo gracia, lo que provoco que ese capitán se avergonzara…)

 **Rainbow** \- hahaha, tu siempre sabes cómo animar el ambiente sin importar cuál verdad? (le pregunte riéndome sin importar la situación…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, que puedo decir, es mi muy extraño don… (Parece que tampoco le cuesta trabajo adaptarse a la situación…)

 **Capitán Changeling-** ¡ya basta de tonterías, escúchame bien criatura, como líder de la armada de la reina Chrysalis, te exijo que me respetes! (dice viendo con enojo a Will…)

 **Will** \- ay perdón, no pensé que a una criatura que se alimente de amor se le pudieran herir los sentimientos tan fácilmente… (Bua-ha-ha-ha, otro comentario que nos hizo reír a varios, y dejo más humillado a ese tonto…)

 **Capitán Changeling-** ¡se acabó! (este se disponía a golpear a Will, pero…)

 **Reina Chrysalis** \- suficiente, capitán… (Ese Changeling se detuvo en seco…)

 **Capitán Changeling** \- p-pero, mi reina…

 **Reina Chrysalis** \- he dicho, suficiente… (… este asiente de mal gana y se retira a donde estaba…), donde están las encargadas de vigilar a esta criatura? (de entre los demás Changelings, salieron 2, una parecía un soldado, y la otra parecía una potra…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- le he traído al ser misterioso, tal y como ordeno majestad (dice haciendo una reverencia, al igual que la potra…)

 **Reina Chrysalis** \- puedo ver que has cumplido tu misión exitosamente…, pero no recuerdo haber pedido que me trajeras a una de las ponys que frustro mi intento de tomar Canterlot, como prisionera… (Dicen en tono serio…, "pues…, vera…" la guardia parecía no poder responder…)

 **Will** \- de hecho, yo también quisiera saber, porque trajeron a una amiga mía aquí?, ella tiene nada que ver con lo que hablamos…, y porque nos ataron? (Le dice a la guardia…)

 **Joven Changeling-** y-yo, lo siento mucho, yo no quiera que hicieran eso, no pensé que… (La guardia la interrumpe…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- eso no fue nuestra culpa, al parecer tu amiga nos siguió y no podíamos permitir que… (Yo la interrumpo…)

 **Rainbow** \- espera un segundo, que es eso de lo que hablaron?,… Will, que significa eso?,… no puede ser, acaso tu… (El me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- antes de que supongas algo erróneo como es clásico de ti… (Ese comentario me irrito un poco…), mírame a los ojos Rainbow, y dime si de verdad estas considerando la remota posibilidad de que yo trabaje de alguna manera con ellos… (… yo…, como supo que yo…?,… pero, al verlo a los ojos…, no, no podría creer algo así…)

 **Rainbow** \- … nunca, jamás creería que tú nos traicionarías ni nada parecido…,… jeje, y conociéndote, seguro tendrás una buena explicación para esto… (…es cierto, de que me preocupo, Will es Will, y es nuestro amigo…)

 **Will** \- gracias…, jeje, me asustaste por un segundo sabes? (me dice con su típica risa…)

 **Rainbow** \- yo te asuste?, tu eres el que al parecer tenía una reunión secreta con uno de los enemigos de Equestria… (Le digo reprochándole…)

 **Will** \- lo sé, lo siento, no es que quisiera ocultárselos, es que… (… lo veo algo decidido…)

 **Rainbow** \- … es que "sabes muchas cosas"? (le pregunte con algo de humor…)

 **Will** \- jeje, si exacto… (Me respondí con el mismo humor…)

 **Reina Chrysalis** \- ¡escuchen! (ambos vemos a Chrysalis…) ya dejen de hablar tanto entre ustedes…, y tu (dice señalando a Will, levantándose del trono y bajando las escaleras hacia nosotros…), tenemos un asunto que tratar, después de todo, tu eres quien pidió una audiencia conmigo…

 **Will** \- si…, pero, a juzgar por el hecho de que ordenaste que me trajeran lo antes posible, diría que tú eres la que quería la audiencia conmigo… (Creo que a algunos les molesto que Will le hablara a ella de esa manera…)

 **Capitán Changeling** \- ¡criatura insolente, como te atreves a faltarle el respeto a la reina!

 **Rainbow** \- todo lo contrario, yo opino igual que él, porque por si no lo notaste, ella lo mando a secuestrar… (Dije sonriendo de manera desafiante lo cual molesto más a ese tonto…)

 **Reina Chrysalis-** ¡suficiente, tápenle la boca a esta pegaso! (… dice viéndome enojada…, ¡espera, que?!)

 **Primera persona, Chrysalis POV.**

… le pusieron una tela en la boca a esa irritante pegaso…, y yo me acerque más a la criatura para observarla mejor…

 **Chrysalis** \- … aunque te pareces un poco a los ponys, realmente no eres como nada que haya visto antes… (Le digo sonriendo…, me agacho y tomo su barbilla con mi mano para levantar su cara y verlo mejor…), y solo con verte y estar cerca de ti, puedo sentir una cantidad de amor que nunca creí posible…

 **Will** \- que puedo decir?, en el mundo del que vengo no tenía a nadie a quien darle amor, quizá se acumuló con los años… (Me dice tranquilamente…, no puedo detectar miedo ni angustia en su mirada…)

 **Chrysalis-** (su absurdo comentario me hizo reír…) ¡buahaha!, el amor no funciona de esa manera, no puede acumularse… (Le digo soltándolo y levantándome…), al menos no de esa manera…

 **Will** \- jeje lo sé, solo estaba señalando un hecho…, pero no creo que sepas tanto del amor como piensas…

 **Chrysalis-** oh…, en serio? (…con mucha rapidez, volví a acercarme a él y lo vi directamente a los ojos…) … yo y toda mi especie nos alimentamos de esa energía para sobrevivir, es nuestra fuerza vital, nuestra razón de ser, todo lo que nos interesa, todo en lo que pensamos, y por lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesario para obtener…, el amor, es todo para nosotros… (Le dije viéndolo de cerca y fijamente a los ojos con un tono serio con la esperanza de infundirle miedo…, por un momento hubo silencio total en el salón, creí que había logrado hacer que me temiera…,… pero el…)

 **Will** \- … en primer lugar, se dice "toda mi especie y yo", el burro adelante para que no se canse, y en segundo lugar, en serio eso es todo lo que sabes, Chrysi? (me dice tranquilamente y sonriendo…)

 **Chrysalis-** (todos mis súbditos se sorprendieron por su despreocupada actitud, incluyéndome, y eso me hizo levantarme y retroceder unos pasos…, pero lo que más me intrigo fue…)… C-Chrysi?

 **Will** \- (a pesar de estar atado, se levanta, y eso nos sorprende a todos…) que?, es un lindo apodo para ti, no?

 **Chrysalis-** c-como es que después de lo que escuchaste sigues como si nada?, acaso no entiendes el peligro en el que estas? (titubee por un momento…, pero ya recobre mi actitud…) … con todo ese amor en ti, podría mantenerte prisionero para que alimentes a todos mi súbditos, y así con algo de tiempo, ganar la fuerza suficiente para conquistar toda Equestria (dije con mi tono y mi risa…)

 **Will** \- (él se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos…, pero…)… hahahahaha, si, seguro hahahahaha… (Que?,… cómo es posible que aún no tenga miedo?)

 **Chrysalis-** ¿¡que es lo que te causa tanta gracia!? (Dije enojada, y parece que a mis súbditos les asusta verme así…, pero este aún se está riendo…)

 **Will** \- jeje, lo siento, pero…, en primer lugar, nunca podrás obligarme a hacer eso…, porque yo podría vencer a todo tu ejercito solo… (Dice eso ultimo cambiando su actitud a una más seria…, y… ¡uso su fuerza para romper las cuerdas que lo ataban!,… todos quedaron sorprendidos con eso,… hasta yo…), en segundo lugar, sería una lástima que me fuera de aquí sin poder llegar a un acuerdo contigo Chrysalis… (Me dice con una actitud más tranquila…)

 **Chrysalis-** (yo… retrocedí un par de pasos…, acaso estoy… asustada?) de… que acuerdo hablas?

 **Will** \- la razón por la que pedí una audiencia contigo, es para decirte… que deseo ayudarte a ti y a todos los tuyos a vivir en paz en Equestria… (Dice sonriendo otra vez…)

… nadie…, ninguno de mis súbditos ni yo, nos hubiésemos imaginado esa respuesta…., podía notar como todos mis súbditos se miraban confundidos, no podían creer lo que él decía…, ni yo tampoco…

 **Chrysalis-** … ayudarnos dices?, a vivir en paz?, no me hagas vomitar… (Dije manteniendo mi distancia de el…, no sé porque, pero ahora siento que es… peligroso…), solo podremos vivir tranquilamente, cuando yo conquiste Equestria…

 **Will** \- (… el da un paso hacia mi…) no dijiste que los tuyos arian lo que fuera por amor? (ahora da otro paso…) eso no incluye llegar a un acuerdo? (y da otro más…), o solo es tu ambición lo que te importa?

 **Chrysalis-** ¡c-como te atreves a decir eso…, q-que haces?, no te me acerques! (… estoy dudando…, este ser…, que es lo que hace?), ¡no me importa que seas un ser de otro mundo, no tolerare tus insolencias! (Le dije poniéndome más firme…)

 **Will** \- … porque te noto tan nerviosa Chrysi?,… acaso te sientes intimidada por mí? (me pregunta dando otro paso…)

 **Chrysalis-** ¡intimidada?, por ti?, jamás! (… verdad?)

 **Will** \- … te digo que es lo que creo…, creo que nunca, nadie, te había hablado como lo hago yo…, y creo que nunca habías sentido esa sensación que te advierte que no debes hacer algo…, y por primera vez la sientes… (Da otro paso…)

 **Chrysalis-** q-que quieres decir? (yo doy un paso hacia atrás…, que me está pasando?, porque tiemblo?,… mis súbditos están notando mis reacciones y también se están preocupando…)

 **Will** \- … sientes que no te conviene… ser mi enemiga…, (Da otro paso…), pero quiero que sepas… que yo o deseo hacerte daño, ni a ninguno de los tuyos…, así que, por favor, no me temas… (Dejo de caminar…,…sus palabras pusieron muy pensativos a mis súbditos, casi como si los tranquilizara…)

 **Chrysalis-** entonces…, que es lo que quieres? (pregunte con voz… preocupada?, yo?)

 **Will** \- ya te lo dije…, solo quiero ayudarte, a ti y a los tuyos, para que puedan vivir junto con todos en Equestria…, no les gustaría a todos ustedes? (… todos mis súbditos se miraban entre si…, acaso creen en lo que esta criatura les dice?), y tú?, Chrysi?,… no te gustaría que los tuyos vivieran en paz, y se unieran a la sociedad? (me pregunta extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa…),por favor, déjame ayudarlos…, déjame ayudarte…, y te prometo, que finalmente encontraran un hogar… (… habla en serio?,… eso es realmente lo que quiere?,… pero…, porque?)

 **Chrysalis-** (me quedo viendo su mano frente a mi…, el me ve sonriendo…, yo lo veo muy dudosa…, pero…, será posible que…,… yo…, comienzo a extenderle mi mano?, porque?,… estoy a punto de tomar la suya…) y-yo…, yo quisiera… (… ¡NO, BASTA, RECOBRA TU COMPOSTURA CHRYSALIS!,… me puse firme…, y aparte su mano…), ¡yo soy la reina de los Changelings, y no tengo porque obedecer nada de lo que un fenómeno como tú me diga!

 **Will** \- (inmediatamente le di la orden al capitán de ir junto a la pegaso…) ¡espera, que pretendes?, no le hagas daño! (puedo notar su preocupación por esa pegaso…, bien, usare eso en su contra…)

 **Chrysalis-** (yo me rio a mi manera…) hahaha, no deberías ser tan confiado…, recuerda que tenemos a esta pegaso como rehén, y si no obedeces mis órdenes, le ira muy mal… (Puedo ver a la pegaso forcejeando para tratar de soltarse, y al ser preocupado por ella…,… hasta que ella uso sus dientes y logro quitarse la tela de la boca…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡no le hagas caso a esta cobarde Will, yo estaré bien, y quiero que sepas que te admiro por tratar de ayudarla, pero en su lunática cabeza solo hay veneno! (sus palabras me enfurecen…)

 **Will** \- Rainbow, yo, lo siento, no quería que te vieras metida en esto por mi culpa… (Le dice con ese patético tono de tristeza…)

 **Rainbow** \- oye amigo, tranquilízate, no es tu culpa, además, mis amigas y yo hemos estado en peores situaciones que esta, saldremos de aquí, ya verás… (Le dice guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de esperanza…)

 **Chrysalis-** hahaha, que tierno, pero absolutamente ridículo sentimiento… (Dije riéndome…)

 **Will** \- … Chrysalis… (Nos vemos fijamente…), sabes porque eres mi villana favorita? (ese comentario nos confundió a todos, pero no le di importancia…), porque creo, que en lo más profundo de ti, solo eres alguien que necesita amor…

 **Chrysalis-** … hahaha, ya perdiste la razón o solo se te olvido?, claro que necesito amor…, todos mis súbditos lo necesitan, es nuestro alimento… (Le dije sonriendo a mi manera…)

 **Will** \- … no me refiero a eso… (Yo arqueo una ceja…) me refiero, a que no sabes lo que es preocuparse por los demás ni querer a alguien…, no sabes lo que es tener a alguien que este contigo, y gente que se preocupe por ti…, por eso, Chrysi, te lo repetiré una vez más…, no sabes tanto del amor como crees… (Me dice viéndome de manera desafiante…)

 **Chrysalis-** ¡basta, deja de llamarme de esa manera, estoy arte de escuchar tus absurdas palabras! (le grite para luego lanzarle un potente rallo, el cual le dio fácilmente…, el grito de dolor y callo desmallado en el piso…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡WILL! (la pegaso se levantó empujando al capitán y haciendo que callera en el piso, y luego corrió, aun amarrada, hasta la criatura…), ¡Will, Will reacciona, por favor amigo, no me hagas esto!

 **Chrysalis-** (volví a s dejar salir mi risa…) hahahahaha, le advertí que no se confiara…, eso le paso por decir tantas tonterías…

 **Rainbow** \- (la pegaso me miro con mucha rabia…) ¡infeliz! (corrió hacia mí pero unos guardias le retuvieron…) ¡el solo quería ayudarte y así le pagas?, que no entiendes que el solo quiere que tu todos los tuyos, montón de ratas traidoras tuvieran un lugar?! (Me dice mientras forcejea con los que la tienen sujeta…)

 **Chrysalis-** (con un movimiento de mano, ordene que la noquearan para callarla…, esta cayó al piso, pero aun esta consiente…) su ingenuidad fue lo que lo llevo a esto…, pronto, nosotros tendremos un lugar…, ¡toda Equestria! (le dije con autoridad… mientras me elevaba en el aire hay mismo…)

 **¿?** \- … ah, honestamente lo dudo… (Todos escuchamos una voz de la nada, sin poder localizarla…, pero pudimos ver como la criatura se levantaba y…, es idea mía, o le creció el cabello?)

 **Chrysalis-** veo que no aprendes tu lección…, ya no jugare más tu ridículo juego…, si no obedeces lo que te digo, esta pegaso pagara las consecuencias… (Hah, y pensar que hace un momento, este bicho raro me preocupo…)

 **Will?** \- por el contrario Chrysi, soy yo quien no jugara más tu juego… (Me dice viéndome fijamente…)

 **Chrysalis-** … que le paso a tus ojos?, ellos… cambiaron de color… (Me extraño ver como sus ojos cambiaron…)

 **Rainbow** \- … ¡c-cambiaron de color?,… ay no! (veo a la pegaso algo alterada, porque será?)

 **Dark Opal** \- ¡ay si, Dark Opal está aquí nena! (dice señalándome con una ridícula sonrisa…)

 **Chrysalis** \- q-quien…?, ¡tu no eres el mismo con quien hable hace rato, identifícate! (le exigí…)

 **Dark Opal** \- si eso quieres… (Desapareció…, y apareció frente a mí?, como es posible?, acaso puede usar magia?,… él toma mi mano y comienza a agitarla…) Mucho gusto preciosa, me estaban entrando ganas de conocer a la que también es mi villana favorita, yo soy Dark Opal, algo así como el otro yo de Will, y he tenido que salir porque él se vio amenazado, y su corazón no le permite lastimar a otros, pero yo no tengo problema con partirles las caras de mosca a todos estos idiotas que llamas súbditos…

 **Chrysalis** \- (yo aparto su mano de la mía… y este dio un salto hacia atrás…) ¡suéltame en este momento!,… así que tenías ese truco escondido bajo la manga? (le digo algo sorprendida…)

 **Dark Opal** \- en realidad me escondo en nuestra mente… (Dice señalando su cabeza…), pero el punto es, ahora que esto aquí, pondré en su lugar a todos estos caras de mosca y me ganare el corazón de mi adorado arcoíris… (Dice haciendo una dramatización…, y su comentario está molestando a todos mis súbditos…)

 **Rainbow** \- … no pasara, juro por Celestia que eso no pasara… (Dice con cara de asco…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (se agarra el pecho…) auch, me volvieron a rechazar…, pero por otro lado… (Ya recobro su actitud se hace rato…, que es lo que pasa que este lunático?,… apareció de rodillas frente a mi…), que me dices tú Chrysi?, desde que te vi en mi mundo, supe que yo podría sanar tu corazón y darte todo mi amor… (Y ahora se me está declarando?, que rayos pasa con él?)

 **Chrysalis** \- … espera…, dijiste darme todo tu amor? (… ahora que lo pienso…)

 **Dark Opal** \- correcto, hasta la última gota… (Dice guiñándome un ojo…,… este vicho me desagrada pero…, tal vez si…)

 **Chrysalis** \- … muy bien, porque no? (dije sonriendo con una idea…,eso sorprendió a la pegaso y mis súbditos…), dices que quieres darme tu amor verdad? (el asiente…), bien, entonces lo acepto…, si te quedas aquí y me alimentas con tu amor, liberare a esa pegaso…, te parece justo? (él se puso de pie y vio a la pegaso…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡que ni se te ocurra hacer una locura que a Will no le gustara, prefiero mil veces ser prisionera de esta lunática a dejar que tú le arruines la vida a Will! (le dice enojada…, creo que no se llevan bien, lo cual es muy conveniente para mí…)

 **Dark Opal** \- las mujeres nunca dicen lo que piensan realmente, creo que lo que quiso decir fue "ah, por favor Dark Opal, sálvame" (dice dramatizando…, eso parece molestar a la pegaso…)

 **Chrysalis** \- y bien?,… tenemos un trato? (le pregunto confiada en mi plan…)

 **Dark Opal** \- sí, porque no?, podría ser divertido… (La pegaso comienza a forcejear para tratar de liberarse, al parecer no le gusto la idea…)

… esta criatura y yo nos vemos fijamente…, yo pongo mi mano en su cara y él pone su mano en la mía…, normalmente nunca permitiría eso, pero ya voy recibir una increíble cantidad de amor, supongo que no importa…,… poco a poco ambos acercamos nuestros rostros…, parece que el entiende muy bien lo que va a pasar…, estamos cada vez más cerca…, cerramos nuestros ojos…, y finalmente…, solo unos milímetros más…, y…

 **Chrysalis** \- (… justo antes, yo lo aparte de golpe, y este dio un salto hacia atrás y callo a varios metros de mi…) ¡eres…, eres…, un tramposo y un sin vergüenza, creíste enserio que no me daría cuenta?, en el momento en el que te toque con mi mano, no pude sentir ni una pisca de amor en ti! (le grite enojada…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (este se puso a reír como un lunático…) ¡hahahahaha, sorprendida?, no esperaba menos de ti!

 **Chrysalis** \- ¡infeliz, como te atreviste a engañarme?! (Dije furiosa…, y le hice un gesto a mi capitán para que tomara a la pegaso…), ahora, tu amiga ira al calabozo…, tal vez pueda utilizarla contra Celestia, ya que al parecer, es una de sus protegidas…, y en cuanto ti, pues…, si ya no hay amor en ti, no me sirves de nada… ¡desháganse de el!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hey, que crees que haces, suéltame tonto! (Decía mientras la arrastraban…)

… rápidamente algunos de mis soldados lo rodearon…, y cuando se disponían a atacarlo, solo pude ver como en un parpado, mis soldados caían al piso sin aliento…

 **Chrysalis** \- ¿¡q-que!? (Mi sorpresa me dejo sin palabras…)

 **Dark Opal** \- creía que Will te lo había dicho claramente…, puedo vencer a todos tus peones fácilmente Chrysi… (… me estoy… poniendo nerviosa?, de nuevo?,… y no soy la única, mis soldados también tiemblan al ver a este monstruo…), quisiera terminar con esto de una manera muy simple, yo tomo a Rainbow Dash, me la llevo de aquí, y Will hablara contigo en otra oportunidad cuando estés más calmada… (Me dice viéndome fijamente…), pero…, si tu insistes en pelear…, te advierto que… vas a pasar un mal rato… (Sus palabras y esa mirada infunden mido en mis soldados…)

 **Chrysalis** \- … no, ¡no!, ¡tú no eres nadie para imponer tu autoridad!, ¿¡quién te has creído que eres!? (Le grite enfadada…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … jejeje…, ¡hahahahaha! (otra vez se ríe como un lunático…, hasta que se detuvo…),… Will es piedad…, yo soy venganza…, y juntos, somos determinación…

… ninguno entendió que fue lo que quiso decir…, pero eso no importaba, solo pude ver como el levantaba la mano derecha y chasqueaba los dedos… y…, de la nada, algo apareció flotando sobre nosotros…, no, ¡no puede ser!

 **Chrysalis-** ¡D-DISCORD! (por supuesto que tanto yo como mis súbditos lo conocemos…, y nos sorprendió su aparición…)

 **Discord** \- (puedo ver al señor del caos sobre una cama durmiendo…, este abre los ojos al escuchar mi voz y se percata de su alrededor…)… hahaha como llegue yo aquí?, acaso mi cama es sonámbula? (dice levantándose y haciendo desaparecer la cama…)

 **Dark Opal** \- no exactamente, de hecho yo te traje aquí porque necesito tu ayuda…

 **Discord** \- tú, me trajiste aquí?, como lo hiciste? (pregunta con humor e interés…)

 **Dark Opal** \- en el tiempo que estuve en mi mente desde nuestro último encuentro, me puse a practicar mis habilidades, y bla-bla-bla, solo digamos que descubrí que puedo invocarte…

 **Discord** \- oh, que interesante… (Dice tocando su barba…), y? quieres que te ayude a luchar contra todos estos? (dice tronando sus dedos… y sus patas…)

 **Dark Opal** \- no, solo quiero que te lleves a Rainbow Dash de aquí, la lleves a Ponyville, y reúnas a las chicas para que ella les explique lo que pasa aquí…

 **Discord** \- es todo?, me invocaste solo para eso? (dice inconforme, cruzándose de brazos…),… bien, de acuerdo, todo sea por un compañero caótico… (Dice recuperando su humor…), vámonos de aquí Rainbow…

 **Rainbow** \- que?, no, espera un segundo, no puedo dejarlo solo con estos… (No pudo completar la frase porque tanto ella como Discord desaparecieron…, todos mis súbditos siguen sin habla…)

 **Dark Opal** \- gracias…, ¡oh, espera Discord! (este reaparece junto con la pegaso flotando junto a él, "si dime?" le pregunta) antes de irte, que tal si me dejas algo de ritmo…

 **Discord** \- de inmediato… (Dice haciendo un saludo de soldado…, luego chasque los dedos y el y la pegaso vuelven a desaparecer…)

 **Dark Opal** \- jejeje…, esto será divertido… (Dice viendo en mi dirección…)

 **Chrysalis** \- (yo tengo a todos mis soldados listos para recibir mi señal…)… no creas que me importa que tengas al mismo Discord de tu lado…, ahora estas solo, y ya he soportado suficiente tus tonterías…, ¡esto se acaba ahora! (le dije con toda mi autoridad…)

 **Dark Opal** \- sí, bueno…, es una lástima…, podríamos haber tenido algo lindo juntos, Chrysi..., o debería decir,… la segunda pieza… (Dice guiñándome un ojo…)

… sus tonterías me hartaron, y di la orden de atacar…, mis soldados se lanzaron contra el…, y de repente, una extraña música empezó a sonar por todo el lugar…

 **Musica: Undertale - Stronger Than You (Sans Parody) - Caleb Hyles**

 **Letra modificada para ser adaptada a los sucesos que ocurren…, imaginen que la voz es de un chico de 20 años…, también imaginen que a medida que canta, va noqueando uno por uno a todos los soldados, gracias a sus habilidades en artes marciales…**

 **Dark Opal- it's was a beautiful day outside…, birds were singing, flowers were blooming…, on days like this, queens like you…, should be burning in hell…**

 **Dark Opal- turn around queen, it'd be a crime… if I have to go back on the promise that Will made for you, so don't step over that line…**

 **Dark Opal- or else, friend, you're gonna have a bad time…**

 **Dark Opal- but girls like you don't play by the rules…, and guys like me, it ain't easy to be played for fools…**

 **Dark Opal- so let's go, cause I know you're brilliant…**

 **Dark Opal- lets go, my favorite villain…**

 **Dark Opal- ¡go ahead and try to hit me if you are able, guess you've figured now that mercy's off the table!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I can tell you're getting really sick of trying, but I think you're just mad cause you're failing!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you're not gonna win, we could be here together!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡fighting in this horrible hole forever!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I know you're gonna try, no matter that I beat ya'!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡but I'll always be right back here to meet ya'!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I know you want… lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove…, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove!**

 **(Durante estos segundos de música, él estuvo sacando la lengua y haciendo gestos que molestaron a los soldados que aun quedaron en pie, para luego dejarlos noqueados en el piso…, no ataco a ningún otro Changeling que no lo atacara a él, y finalmente quedo de pie a unos pasos de Chrysalis…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡this where it stops…, this is where it ends…, and if you want to surprise me, well, you better try again!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡but no matter how I stall you, you don't give up your attack…, do you just like the feelings of your sins crawling on your back?!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡go ahead and try to hit me if you are able, guess you've figured now that mercy's off the table!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡do you think you can control me like I'm some pawn?!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you've already hurt the "other", so I'll doomed ya'!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I've made all your army disappear, and everything "Will" care about is why we are here!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡"he" is the mercy!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡"I" am the vengeance!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡"we" are determination!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I know you want… lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove…, but I think I'm stronger than you!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove…, but I think I'm stronger than you!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove…, I'm stronger than you!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡hahahahaha!,… meditates what you've done Chrysalis…, until next time…**

… él estaba sujetando mi mano, pues detuvo todos los ataques que le lance…, yo estoy sin palabras… y…, temblando…, apenas puedo moverme…, como puede este ser haber derrotado a toso mi ejercito sin siquiera sudar?,… el me suelta y se echa para atrás…, flota en el aire y… se deja caer al suelo?

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… me levanto jadeando del cansancio tras haber caído, y estoy consciente de todo lo que hizo mi otro yo…, lo único que veo a mi alrededor, son soldados Changelings en el piso, derrotados…, y Changelings asustados que me ven…, y una reñía a unos pasos frente a mi…, cuyo miedo puedo ver en sus ojos…,… trate de acercarme ella pero…, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás…

 **Chrysalis** \- n-no…, no teme acerques… (Me dice asustada…,… yo la ignoro y sigo caminando hacia ella…) ¡Que no te me acerques! (dice al quedarse quieta del miedo y cubrirse su cara con las manos…, mientras que yo me acerco más a ella…)

 **Capitán Changeling** \- r-reina… (Oigo decir a ese Changeling en el piso y sin fuerzas…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- h-huya, no deje que ese monstruo la toque… (Esta igual de agotada…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- … no, ¡no! (de entre los que están de pie observando, sale esa potra Changeling y se coloca frente a mí, entre Chrysalis y yo…), p-por favor, por favor no la lastimes…, sé que ella hizo mal, pero es nuestra reina, por favor… (Me decía suplicándome y sollozando con miedo y tristeza…)

 **Will** \- (yo camino hasta ella y ella cierra sus ojos con temor a que yo la lastime…, y puedo ver a un par de Changelings especialmente preocupados por ella…, esos deben se los que la adoptaron…, ya estoy frente a ella…, y para sorpresa de todos, lo que hago es levantarla y cargarla…, para dejarle frente a esos Changelings que, supongo, son sus "padres", y a medida que yo me acercaba a ellos, los que estaban al rededor se quitaban por miedo a mi…, hasta que deje a la pequeña con esos dos Changelings que me veían sin entender…)… no teman…, no le hare daño a nadie… (Fue lo único que les dije…, y sus miradas cambiaron a unas más de confusión que de miedo…)

… volvo a caminar en dirección a Chrysalis, la cual aún se cubría la cara por miedo a mí…, hasta estar frente a ella y…,… nada…, simplemente no hice nada…, lo cual, seguramente le extraño, e hizo que se destapara lentamente la cara para verme…, y…

 **Chrysalis** \- … p-porque?,… porque no me atacas? (me decía con un tono tembloroso…), acaso no me odias por lo que hice?, por haber usado a tu amiga?, por haberte atacado?,… porque?, ¿¡porque no solo acabas conmigo!? (Me grito con algunas lágrimas en los ojos…)

… mi única respuesta, y para sorpresa de ella y de todos los presentes…, fue darle un fuerte abrazo lleno de amor…,… "EH…, q-que?,… p-pero…" la escuche decir…, parece que esta tan desorientada que no sabe cómo reaccionar…, al principio se resistió un poco…, pero pude sentir como poco a poco ella dejo de hacer fuerza y se dejó llevar…, no puedo ver su rostro en esta posición, pero estoy seguro de que cerro sus ojos…

 **Will** \- … Chrysalis…, yo no te odio…, calcule la posibilidad de que esto pasara…, pero igual no te odio… (Le dije con un tono dulce…)

 **Chrysalis** \- … cómo puedes?,… como puedes no odiarme después de lo que hice?,… no lo entiendes?,… yo solo quería utilizarte para fortalecernos y… (La interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- lo se…, pero…, sabía que esto pasaría…, y si yo tratara de hacerles daño, sería contraproducente…, porque como ya te dije, yo quiero ayudarte, a ti, y a todos…

 **Chrysalis** \- pero porque? (me dice separándose un poco de mí, pero aún estamos bastante juntos…), que ganas al querer ayudarnos?, que quieres de nosotros?, dime… (Me dice… llorando…)

 **Will** \- que quiero?,… quiero que puedan vivir en paz en Equestria…,que gano?,… gano la satisfacción de haber podido ayudar a unos seres que necesitan de amor y comprensión… (Yo pongo mi mano en su rostro y seco sus lágrimas…) y porque?,… porque…, es lo correcto… (Le dije sonriendo…)

… yo comencé a acariciar su cabeza con mucha cariño…, y poco a poco pude ver como ella cerraba sus ojos y dejaba salir unos sonidos de gusto, y agitaba con rapidez sus alas…, también veo como sus heridas sanan gracias al "amor" que le estoy dando…

… solté a Chrysalis la cual se quedó inmóvil donde la deje… y camine uno por uno hacia todos a los que lastime…, y con solo ponerles un a manos encima, ellos sanaban y recuperaban sus fuerzas… esto asombro a todos los Changelings presentes…, tanto, que incluso perdieron el miedo que sentían…, y no es para menos, ya que pude devolverles la fuerza a todos a los que noquee con tan solo tocarlos, y yo no me sentía ni un poco cansado por dar tanta energía…, por eso, el miedo que ellos sentían, se convirtió en asombro, y les dio una buena idea que tanto amor tengo en mi interior…

… luego volví a ponerme frente a la reina…, y hay solo le sonreí y le mostré que nunca tuve malas intenciones…,… y ahora que puedo verla más detalladamente, me doy cuenta de que mide lo mismo que yo…, usa unas telas como ropa de color verde pasto…,

 **Chrysalis** \- … quien…?,… que eres tú? (me pregunta con asombro en sus ojos…)

 **Will** \- … yo soy, el humano de Equestria (le dije sonriendo…), Chrysalis… escucharas lo que tengo para decirte? (ella se me queda viendo algo dudosa…, pero al ver las caras de sus súbditos…, es como si le estuvieran diciendo que si…)

 **Chrysalis** \- … (…)… yo…

 **Primera persona, Applejack POV.**

 **Lugar: la biblioteca de Ponyville.**

 **Applejack** \- ¿¡QUE WILL QUE!? (Me va a dar un infarto por lo que Rainbow y Discord nos están contando…)

 **Twilight** \- ¿¡EN DONDE!? (Dice igual que yo…)

 **Rarity** \- ¿¡CON QUIEN!? (Esta es más dramática…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¿¡TRATANDO DE ALLUDARLA PARA QUE SE INTEGRE Y VIVA EN PAZ EN DONDE!? (…ok, eso está algo fuera de lugar…)

 **Spike-** oh amigo, esto es malo… (dice agitado…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ay no, ay no, y ahora vamos a hacer? (dice preocupada, temblando, y cargando a Esmeralda y a Angel…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡pues obvio, vamos a ir a buscarlo! (dice a punto de salir volando…, pero yo uso mi soga y la detengo…), ¡qué haces Applejack?, si perdemos tiempo, quien sabe lo que…! (la interrumpo…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡estoy tan preocupada como tu Rainbow, pero exactamente a donde vamos a ir?, no dijiste que te vendaron los ojos?! (…ella se golpea la frente con la mano…)

 **Twilight** \- aun así, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada… (Dice seriamente, haciendo levitar unos libros…), debe haber algo en alguno de estos libros que nos ayude a ubicar el escondite de Chrysalis… (Dice buscando con mucha desesperación…)

 **Will** \- … en realidad, eso no será necesario… (Todas volteamos al oír la voz de…)

 **Todas** \- … ¡WILL! (él estaba aquí mismo en la biblioteca…, todas fuimos corriendo hacia él y lo abrazamos con fuerza…, y su mascota se subía a su hombro y comenzó a abrazarlo…)

 **Will** \- c-c-chicas…, aire… (Lo estamos ahogando…, uy lo soltamos…), fiuh, gracias…, jeje, también te extrañe Esmeralda… (Dice acariciando a su ardilla…)

… todas empezamos a hacerle mil preguntas, y hablábamos una sobre otra, estábamos tan preocupadas por el que terminamos aturdiéndolo…, hasta que…

 **Will** \- ¡CHICAS! (todas guardamos silencio…),… estoy seguro de que Rainbow ya les habrá contado la mayor parte…, así que comenzare por decirles esto… (Pinkie lo interrumpe…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡ESPERA! ("que pasa Pinkie?" le pregunta…) antes dinos, como escapaste?, y como llegaste aquí tan rápido? (creo que todas lo vimos con la misma pregunta…)

 **Will** \- … realmente no escape…, digamos que aunque no logre exactamente lo que quería…, bueno…, el viaje fue… algo provechoso… (… todas nos vimos confundidas…), y en cuanto a cómo llegue aquí…, pues… (… está viendo fijamente a Discord que esta volando sobre nosotras y comiendo dulces…)

 **Todas** \- ¡ahhhhhhhhhh! (eso explica por qué Discord ignoraba nuestra preocupación y estaba tan tranquilo, pudo haberlo ido a buscar en cualquier momento…)

 **Discord-** ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a hacer caos por otro…,… ¡quiero decir, el me despertó cuando estaba dormido, así que, ta da! (desaparece…)

 **Twilight** \- de acuerdo Will, ahora por favor sácanos de dudas y dinos que paso en ese lugar? (le dice algo preocupada…, Will asiente, y comienza a contarnos…)

… el cómo conoció a una potra Changeling aquí en Ponyville, la razón de si "audiencia", los problemas que surgieron,… la reaparición de Dark Opal…, nos explicó todo detalladamente, junto con sus intenciones y el resultado de ellas…, y lo que más nos sorprendió fue…

 **Applejack** \- … a ver si entendí esto compañero…, entonces, después de toooooooooodo ese desastre, ella acepto quedarse en paz por ahora? (dije sorprendida, y creo que no fui la única…)

 **Will** \- si bien aún no logro convencerla de que ella y los suyos podrían vivir en paz en Equestria, si pude lograr que aceptara mi ayuda… (Nos dice con un tono triunfante…)

 **Fluttershy** \- eso…, eso es muy dulce de tu parte, el que quieras ayudarlos… (Dice con un tono alegre…)

 **Pinkie-** jiji, si, no cualquiera recibe tantos golpes y aun así decide ayudar a su atacante (dice riendo…)

 **Rarity-** y pensar que hay tanta generosidad en ti que incluso has querido ayudar a unos seres tan crueles como eso… (… realmente, no interpretamos bien si eso fue algo lindo o feo…)

 **Twilight** \- no puedo creerlo, en serio lograste convencerla de aceptar tu ayuda? (el asiente…), eso es…, ¡eso es increíble, debo informarle a la princesa Celestia cuanto antes! (dice buscando un pergamino y pluma con emoción…)

 **Will** \- que?, no, espera Twilight… (Ella se detiene…),… yo hablare con ella la próxima vez que visite Canterlot…, por ahora, quisiera que esto lo mantuviéramos en secreto…, por favor chicas… (Nos dice con un tono algo suplicante…)

 **Applejack** \- (… todas estábamos algo dudosas de eso… pero…)… de acuerdo compañero, lo mantendré en secreto por ahora…, confió en que tendrás buenas razones… (Le digo con confianza…)

 **Rarity** \- yo también, y deseo con todo mi corazón que puedas lograr tu objetivo… (Dice con algo de dramatismo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, yo…, yo también guardare el secreto…, aunque no soy muy buena para eso, espero poder ayudarte… (Dice tímidamente…)

 **Rainbow** \- … está bien, está bien, lo hare, realmente no me importa, pero si esa bruja causa problemas… (Ella golpea su puño contra su mano…)

 **Twilight** \- … Will…, es que no sé si Deva… (Dice preocupada, y es lógico, al ser estudiante de Celestia es a la que más le cuesta…)

 **Will** \- sé que no es fácil para ti Twilight…, pero te lo pido por favor…, no es que yo busque esconderle esto a Celestia, es que…, esto es algo que yo hice por mi propia cuenta, y yo mismo debo decírselo…

 **Twilight** \- … bueno…, supongo que si lo pones de esa manera…,… está bien, no diré nada… (Dice finalmente…, pero se acerca a Will de pronto y…), si tú, me prometes que mañana cumplirás me dedicaras todo el día a darme el regalo que me prometiste en Canterlot… (Le dice con una sonrisa burlona…)

 **Will** \- c-claro, por supuesto (dice algo asustado por la actitud de Twilight…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡bien! (grita emocionada…)

 **Applejack** \- (yo me acerco a él…) por cierto dulzura (el voltea a verme…) Pinkie y Fluttershy nos contaron que ya tienes casa nueva, felicidades…

 **Will** \- ah, cierto…, pero no creas que eso significa el adiós ni nada parecido eh?, claro que pienso seguir trabajando en la granja… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Applejack** \- fiuh, que bueno te es cuche decirlo, por un momento me preocupe… (Dije secándome el sudor de la frente…)

… todas felicitamos a Will por su nueva casa, y también nos contó de lo del registro de ciudadanía en Ponyville, todas estábamos muy contentas por el…, así que al salir de la biblioteca, todas lo acompañamos a buscar sus cosas en la granja y llevarlas a su nueva casa, aunque la verdad, solo tuvo que buscar un par de bolsas con joyas, el dinero que ha ganado trabajando en la granja, y su funda con el bate…, todas queríamos ver donde viviría ahora, y cuando llegamos, las que no conocíamos su casa nos sorprendimos al ver que prácticamente seria vecino de Pinkie…, estuvimos adentro un rato, y Rarity se la paso diciendo que podría mejorarla sala con un tapizado, otro tipo de muebles y esas cosas típicas de ella, de hecho, hizo lo mismo con cada habitación a la que entrabamos…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… las chicas salían una por una, y nos despedimos todos en la entrada de mi casa…, yo volví a entrar, y me prepare para dormir…, pues mañana seguro que Twilight me ocupara todo el día…, pero…, que tal si me levanto un poco antes para así al menos hacer algo de trabajo…

 **Will** \- bueno es hora de finalizar este día… (Una ducha y una cena más tarde…, estoy en mi cama…), estas cómoda? (le pregunto a esmeralda, ya que ahora tiene su propia almohada sobre la que duerme…, esta deja salir un bostezo…) jeje, lo tomare como un si…

… cerré mis ojos pero…, honestamente tengo mucho en que pensar…,… la segunda pieza?,… a que se refería mi otro yo con eso?,… "Dios mío, te pido por favor que no permitas que algo malo les ocurra a ninguna de tus creaciones de este mundo…, y si es necesario…, quiero ser el instrumento que los proteja a todos…, Amen",… y con esa oración dicha, me dormí…

 **Resumen de lo que paso al día siguiente.**

… me levante como a las 4 de la mañana para ir a trabajar, aunque por lo general la hora es mas tarde, pero necesitaba despejar mi mente de lo que paso ayer, mas tarde Applejack y la familia despertaron, ella me vio trabajando y comenzó a hacer lo suyo, Twilight apareció a las 6 de la mañana en la granja mientras Applejack y yo trabajábamos, y prácticamente me saco de ahí como una madre que arrastra a su hijo, le suplique ayuda a Applejack, pero su respuesta fue "puedes tomarte el día compañero", Twilight nos "encerró" a Spike, a ella misma y a mí en la biblioteca, donde hay cumplí mi promesa de responderle 1001 preguntas, y claro Spike la ayudaría a tomar apuntes, y hasta el me hiso algunas preguntas, hasta que finalmente se hicieron las casi las 8 de la tarde, lo bueno es que me invito almorzar y a cenar, pero eso no evito que siguiera haciéndome preguntas mientras comíamos, ya al terminar Twilight saltaba por todos lados de alegría gritando "si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si" como niña en dulcería al tener tanto conocimiento sobre mí y mi mundo, y finalmente fui libre de irme…

 **Will** -(caminaba tambaleándome del cansancio de vuelta a mi casa…) santo cielo…, un día hablando con Twilight me deja más cansado que una semana de trabajo en la granja… (Hasta que finalmente llegue a casa…) hogar dulce hogar… (Al entrar, Esmeralda se me trepa para saludarme…) jeje, hola mi pequeña, me extrañaste? (esta asiente…) lo bueno es que sé que cuando no estoy vas a casa de Fluttershy a jugar con Angel, eso me calma… (Le digo sujetándola con mis manos…), en fin, hoy fue un día mentalmente agotador, así que solo me iré a dormir…

… y valla que pude dormir tranquilamente en esa cómoda cama…, sin tener que aguantar el fastidioso de Dark Opal…,… pero me preocupa que este tan callado…

 **Y al día siguiente.**

… son las 5 am y voy camino a trabajar en la granja…, Esmeralda se fue, posiblemente, a jugar con Angel…, y yo estoy corriendo para llegar…, cuando de pronto, siento como algo callo sobre mí y me tumbo al suelo…

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pueden adivinar qué fue lo que cayó sobre Will antes de seguir leyendo?**

 **Will** \- ay ay ay, mi cabeza…, ok, oficialmente ya estoy cansado de que siempre termine tropezando con algo o…,… con alguien? (veo frente a mi…, lo que cayó sobre mí no fue un objeto…, fue una pony de tierra…, parece una potrilla…, de color purpura…, con melena y cola purpura y blanca…, y su CM es…,… ¡ay no, en que lio me voy a meter ahora?!)

 **¿?** \- auch, mi cabecita…, eso dolió, debo aprender a controlar mejor mis poderes… (Dice sobándose la cabeza en el piso…)

 **Will** \- (yo reacción y me levanto…) oh valla, estas bien Screwball? (dije extendiéndole mi mano…)

 **Screwball** \- (esta levanta su cabeza, me ve, y me da su mano…) si, eso creo, muchas gracias señor… (De pronto me miro con los ojos abiertos…)… ¿¡q-q-que eres!?, ¿¡cómo sabe mi nombre!? (… ¡AY, PERO QUE HICE?!)

 **Will** \- (me ve con mucha preocupación, como si le asustara que yo supiera su nombre…) ah…, ammm…, yo…, es que… (… ¿¡porque Dios, porque me diste esta torpeza!?)

 **Esta historioa continuara.**

 **… y ahora habla de una segunda pieza?, me pregunto qué…,… ay no…**

 **Fate- que pasa?**

 **… si estas "piezas" de las que habla son lo que creo…**

 **Fate- … que?, que pasara?,… porque están tan serio…, y porque te quedas callado?**

 **… (…)… Fate…**

 **Fate- … si?**

 **… prefiero no hablar del tema…, me da pánico pensar que lo que pretende hacer sea…**

 **Fate- … ¿¡SEA QUE!?**

 **… olvídalo, dejémoslo así…, por ahora…**

 **Fate- … bien, de acuerdo…,… odio cuando pones esa cara…, porque siempre tienes razón…**

 **… en fin, no tocare ese tema… aun…,… antes de despedirme, quisiera hacerles una pregunta: debido a cierta investigación que hice, me he dado cuenta de que a muchos les gustaría Hearthwill como pareja de Will, y del mismo modo, a otros les gustaría que fuera Chrysalis…, así que, mi pregunta es, ¿les gustaría una revancha de votación entre las 3 finalistas que son Hearthwill, Chrysalis y Luna?**

 **Si es así, puedo hacerlo…, pero les advierto, que la que gane la votación, será, irrevocablemente su pareja, no habrá otra revancha, la decisión será final…, dicho esto, díganme, desean hacer esta revancha?**

 **Sin más que decir, comenten, pregunten, sugieran…**

 **Hasta luego…**

 **1- SB confiesa formalmente sus sentimientos por Will, y luego es rechazada (como pareja)**

 **2- Will se encuentra con Derpy y el Doctor.**

 **3- ? (Advertencia: esta opción podría tomar más de 1 mes en completarse)**


	20. la tercera pieza

**Nota: … y bueno, básicamente por eso vinimos aquí, tenemos un tiempo libre, y mi amiga Fate quería conocerte…**

 **Fate- ¡hola, realmente me da mucho gusto por fin poder verte en persona!**

 **Hoopa- ¡en serio?, gracias, hola, yo soy Hoopa (de repente usa un anillo para traer unas rosquillas…), toma, esto es para ti, jejejejeje, te sorprendí?, dime, te sorprendí?!**

 **Fate- ¡wow, muchas gracias! (se la come con gusto…), ¡si, me sorprendiste, y que delicia!**

 **Espero que no sea mucha molestia pedirles que le permitan a Hoopa pasear alrededor de ciudad Dahara con Fate, es que ella realmente lleva un tiempo queriendo hacer esto…**

 **Baraz- desde luego que no, aunque es muy raro que tu amiga haya escuchado de Hoopa desde su hogar…, de donde vienen ustedes exactamente?**

 **… (…)… pues…,… ammm…,… nosotros…, venimos de…**

 **Meray- … disculpa, te encuentras bien?, te noto algo preocupado…**

 **Fate- ay, no le hagan caso a este aguafiestas, ¡vallamos a pasear, me muero de ganas de pasar tiempo con Hoopa!**

 **Hoopa- ¡de acuerdo, entonces, usemos los aros para viajar! (este saca un aro-portal…) ¡alahooparo!**

 **Fate- ¡fantástico!,… oye, vienes o qué?**

 **Si, de acuerdo, solo déjame…,… eh?,… ¿¡esto estaba encendido!?**

 **Meray- disculpa, sucede algo malo?**

 **Eh?, ah no, para nada, adelántense, los alcanzo en un segundo… (Todos atraviesan el aro…),… ammm…, diviértanse con este capítulo…,… ignoren todo lo anterior, por amor de Dios…**

 **Capítulo 15: la tercera pieza.**

 **Will** \- (yo reacción y me levanto…) oh valla, estas bien Screwball? (dije extendiéndole mi mano…)

 **Screwball** \- (esta levanta su cabeza, me ve, y me da su mano…) si, eso creo, muchas gracias señor… (De pronto me miro con los ojos abiertos…)… ¿¡q-q-que eres!?, ¿¡cómo sabe mi nombre!? (… ¡AY, PERO QUE HICE?!)

 **Will** \- (me ve con mucha preocupación, como si le asustara que yo supiera su nombre…) ah…, ammm…, yo…, es que… (… ¿¡porque Dios, porque me diste esta torpeza!?)

 **Screwball** \- ¡hey! (yo la miro…), ¡no trates de hacerte el loco porque más loco que yo nunca serás, así que respóndeme, como sabes mi nombre?! (Dice levantándose y señalándome con acusación…)

 **Will** \- … eeeeeh… (Ay dios, que le digo?),… p-pues, ya sabes…, soy nuevo en Ponyville, pero mis amigas ya me han hablado de los ponys que conocen, por eso pude reconocerte… (Espero que se la crea…)

 **Screwball** \- … ¡estas mintiendo, ningún pony me conoce, siempre suelo pasar desapercibida! (me dice aun esperando respuestas…)

 **Will** \- … pues…, si planeabas mantenerte desapercibida, déjame decirte que no deberías decirles eso a otros… (No pierdo mi humor, verdad?)

 **Screwball** \- … ¡AHHHHH, ES CIERTO, PERO QUE HICE?! (La noto muy alterada…, y ahora está temblando…), m-mi papa s-se va a enojar m-mucho por est-to…

 **Will** \- no te angusties tanto, solo hagamos como que no pasó nada y no le cuentes a Discord de esto… (Le dije tratando de calmarla…)

 **Screwball** \- … ¡oh, es cierto, tienes razón, mientras no se entere! (se calmó…), muchas gracias, adiós señor extraterrestre… (Decía pasándome de largo y marchándose dando saltitos…)

 **Will** \- si, adiós, y ten mucho cuidado… (… creo que logre distraerla, y ahora sigo mi camino al trabajo…)

 **Screwball** \- … (…)… ¡HEY, UN MOMENTO! (¡A CORRER!)

… Salí huyendo de la escena con toda la fuerza que me daban mis pies, tenía que alejarme de esa caótica y problemática potra antes de que empezará a bombardearme con preguntas…, normalmente yo solo usaría la excusa de "se muchas cosas", pero si mi conocimiento del fandom es correcto…, entonces, Screwball es posiblemente la única oponente con quien no puedo enfrentarme…,… ella tiene la peligrosa mentalidad de una niña descarrilada, habladora, incansable, y enloquecedora…, sumado al hecho de que realmente es un niña, por lo que aunque me atacara, no podría defenderme, porque no puedo pelear con una niña…, multiplicado por la variable "caos", el cual es el poder que ella posee, y del cual yo trato de alejarme lo más posible…,… eso convierte a Screwball en… mi peor pesadilla…

 **Will** \- ¡tengo que huir antes de que me atrape! (dije mientras seguía corriendo…, pero…)

 **Screwball** \- (ella aparece frente a mí y yo me detengo en seco…, parece algo cansada…) aún me cuesta dominar la tele-transportación…, ¡hey, alto hay bicho raro, me debes varias respuestas! (dice frente a mí y señalándome…)

 **Will-** … en serio?, una pony de tierra que puede usar magia de caos me dice a mí que soy raro? (creo que mi comentario le cayó como una cubeta de agua fría…)

 **Screwball** \- q-que?, ah sí? b-bueno, t-tu… (La desoriente…),… ¡sabes qué?, olvídalo, solo respóndeme, como sabes mi nombre, y como sabes que mi padre es Discord?!

 **Will** \- … la respuesta a eso… (A ver si esto funciona…)

 **Screwball** \- la respuesta a eso… (Me ve fijamente…)

 **Will** \- es que… (Si mis cálculos no me fallan…)

 **Screwball** \- es que… (Ahora me ve aún más fijamente…)

 **Will** \- se muchas cosas…

 **Screwball** \- … (…)… ah bueno… (Esta vuelve a pasar de mí y se va dando saltitos…)

 **Will** \- no puedo creer que funcionara, eso es lo bueno de que la lógica de este mundo es algo diferente a la del mío… (Dije en voz alta…), bueno, ahora a segur con… (Debí saberlo…)

 **Screwball** \- ¡OYE, UN SEGUNDO, ESO QUE SIGNIFICA?! (… para cuando se voltio… yo ya había dejado el humo con mi forma al empezar a correr…)

… por alguna razón no sentí que me estuviera siguiendo, así que me calme un poco, pero aun mantuve mi guardia…, llegue a la granja, y en la entrada me topé con AB, que estaba en camino a la escuela, así que le acaricie la cabeza y le desee un buen día…, ya en la granja me encontré con Applejack y Big Mac listos para ponerse a trabajar…, estos al verme me saludaron como a un hermano más, y nos dividimos una sección del huerto cada uno…

… mientras trabajaba recolectando manzanas y llevándolas al depósito, no podía evitar pensar en muchas cosas…,… recordando a mi maestro a quien yo graciosamente llamaba Akisame…, a mi amable entrenador de Baseball…, esos 2 hombres fueron para mí lo que nunca tuve como padre…, y mi madre…, espero que el paraíso sea todo lo que he escuchado que es…, un lugar lleno de paz donde no existe la maldad…, y nadie merece más paz que ella, después de todo lo que sufrió en mi mundo…

… la mañana fue muy tranquila a diferencia de lo que he vivido estos últimos días… incluyendo las revelaciones existenciales de mí mismo…,… Dark Opal…,… aun no puedo creer que apenas llevo casi 2 semanas en Equestria, y a pesar de todo ya me siento como si viviera aquí desde siempre, rodeado de amigos y gente maravillosa…, bueno, más bien, ponys maravillosos jejeje…

… ya estaba llenando la última carrera con manzanas, solo me faltaba un árbol para terminar…, y cuando baje la última manzana, le recogí y me quede mirándola…,… solo estaba pensando…, pensaba en mi antigua vida…, no por nostalgia…, sino por lastima…,… "como hubiese querido que tú también pudieras disfrutar de este hermoso mundo conmigo" decía mientras miraba fijamente la manzana…,… esa era su fruta favorita…

 **Will** \- (de repente, una mano en mi hombro me saca de mi transe…) madre? (dije impulsivamente al voltearme…)

 **Applejack** \- … nop, lo siento mucho…, pero puedes llamarme hermana si quieres… (Me decía con una sonrisa dulce…)

 **Will** \- ah, eres tú, lo siento Applejack, creo que estaba muy pensativo jeje… (Le dice rascando mi cabeza…)

 **Applejack** \- ya lo creo dulzura…, veías fijamente esa manzana como si intentaras derretirla con la mirada…

 **Will** \- jeje, lo se…, es solo que…, a veces aun me parece increíble estar aquí sabes? (creo que la confundí un poco…), me refiero a que…, tu mundo…, ustedes…, siempre fue mi más grande sueño el poder dejar atrás mi mundo y tener una mejor vida aquí…,… a veces…, tengo miedo de despertarme y que todo esto solo sea un sueño…, de que yo desaparezca…, esa idea me aterra…

 **Applejack** \- … (…ella me abraza…),… mírame Will… (Yo levanto mi cabeza mientras me abrasa…), puedes sentirlo compañero? (yo asiento…), lo sientes verdad?,… yo soy real, y estas aquí con nosotros…, y eres de la familia, casi como mi hermano, así que por favor no digas que podrías desaparecer así sin más de la noche a la mañana…, porque eso también me pondría muy mal, dulzura… (Me dice algo melancólico…)

 **Will** \- … es verdad… (Cortamos el abrazo…), tienes razón, lo siento por eso, a veces me preocupo demasiado por nada jejeje, es que me quedo esa marca de mi problemático mundo donde siempre habían más peligros que momentos felices… (Dije recuperando mi humor…), además… (Me puse en posición para lanzar la manzana como es Basquetball…, la lance y la enceste en la carreta…), no querría ver que mi pony favorita sufriera una perdida como la de un hermano, aunque ese "hermano" sea un bicho raro como yo…

 **Applejack** \- (ella dejo salir una risa por el comentario…) jejeje, ya estas otra vez con eso de ser tu pony favorita, aun no entiendo bien muchas de las cosas que dices, aunque supongo que serán cosas de tu mundo… (Yo dejo salir una gesto burlón…), hahaha, ya para compañero, me vas a dar un ataque…

 **Will** \- esa es la cara me gusta ver en los demás, una cara llena de risa y diversión…, creo que en eso me parezco un poco a Pinkie jejeje…

 **Applejack** \- jeje, si si, como digas señor "se muchas cosas", terminemos el trabajo y vallamos a almorzar…

 **Will** \- de acuerdo, como tú digas…, hermana… (Una vez más la hice reír…, yo tome la carreta, y ambos caminábamos hasta el deposito donde guardamos las manzanas…, y al salir de ahí…), pero sabes Applejack, realmente no tienes que seguir dándome de comer, quiero decir, con este trabajo y mis ahorros puedo sustentarme bien, así que, no quisiera… (Ella me interrumpe…)

 **Applejack** -wow wow wow, detén tus cascos justo ahí compañero… (Me dice con autoridad…, "ummm, Applejack, yo no tengo cascos, tengo pies, estoy seguro de que me los has visto antes" le dije…), en ese caso detén tus pies y escúchame bien amigo, ni sueñes que te dejare hacer eso, no creas que se me va a olvidar nunca la enorme deuda que tengo contigo por salvar la vida de mi hermanita, y no pude pagarte muy bien con respecto a un techo donde estar, por lo que al menos quiero poder darte de las delicias que mi huerto tiene para ofrecer, así que, que ni se te ocurra ir a gastar dinero en comida innecesariamente, si trabajas con los Apple, te alimentas con los Apple, ese es mi trato contigo…

 **Will** \- … oooook… (Santo cielo, tengo los ojos como platos, es la primera vez que la veo tan seria, mas no enojada…),… creo que seguiré comiendo contigo y tu familia mientras trabaje aquí eh?

 **Applejack** \- EEYUP… (Dice con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo…)

 **Will-** y no me dejares rechazar la oferta, cierto?

 **Applejack** \- NNOPE… (Su humor me resulta gracioso…)

 **Will** \- y su pongo que eso significa que para ti ya soy como parte de la familia, verdad?

 **Applejack** \- EEYUP… (Va a seguir respondiéndome así?)

 **Will** \- no crees que me tienes demasiada estima?

 **Applejack** \- NNOPE… (Jeje, a ver si cae con esto…)

 **Will** \- y crees que soy guapo? (dije con un tono más burlón…)

 **Applejack-** EEYUP… (De pronto abre los ojos de golpe…) ¡h-he, u-un momento compañero!

 **Will** \- hahahahaha, caíste…

 **Applejack** \- ha, ha, muy gracioso, creo que se te están pegando las pésimas bromas de Rainbow Dash… (Dice en tono sarcástico, y yo me limito a sacarle la lengua…),… en fin payaso, vamos a nutrirnos, ya que terminamos casi 2 horas antes gracias a tu ayuda…

 **Will** \- muy bien… (Yo me inclino y hago un gesto caballeroso…), después de usted mi lady… (Ella dejo salir una risa y empezó a caminar agitando la cabeza en señal de negación y burla…)

… como siempre, la comida estuvo deliciosa…, creía que trabajaríamos hasta tarde, pero no, hoy solo sería hasta medio día, y ya que hoy terminamos antes y aún faltaba como hora y media para eso, decidí ir a pasear y disfrutar del resto del día tras despedirme de Applejack, Big Mac, y la abuela Smith…

… la verdad el este día está muy relajante, buen clima, sin tanto ruido, parejas tomadas de las manos paseando por aquí y por allá…,… ¡ok, ya en serio señor, que hice para merecer esta tortura psicológica?, mira nada más, todas estas parejas en el parque actúan tan acaramelados, y yo aquí sentado solo viendo el cielo?, que pasa conmigo?, porque nunca he podido conocer a una chica que me haga sentir mariposas en el estómago?!,… acaso…,… ¿¡acaso seré…!?,… nah, imposible, psicológicamente hablando nunca me he sentido atraído por ningún macho, y además, admito que muchas yeguas me han llamado la atención…, aunque la mayoría hayan sido mayores que yo…, mucho mayores que yo…,… bla-bla-bla, en fin, me iré a algún otro sitio antes de que me de diabetes por todo este ambiente tan dulce…,… dulce?,… creo que ya se adonde iré ahora…

… o al menos era mi intención, pero como de costumbre, el destino me tiene otros planes…, pasaba por la escuela de Cheerilee, cuando casualmente veo como las niñas y sus compañeros salen al terminar clases…, tal vez fue solo un impulso mío, pero decidí hacer lo mismo que la otra vez y esconderme en los árboles para observar…

 **AB** \- están listas para los planes de hoy chicas?, tengo un buen presentimiento, creo que hoy finalmente será el día en que obtendremos nuestras CM…(dice con buen humor…)

 **SL** \- si amiga, eso espero, hemos planeado esto con mucho detalle, espero que nos dé resultado… (Se nota que las 3 están animadas…)

 **SB** \- solo espero que no nos metamos en más problemas, sugiero que repasemos todos antes de empezar, les parece bien? (las otras asintieron…, me pregunto que estarán planeando esas 3…,… oh oh, habrá problemas, DT y SS se están acercando, y puedo ver las malas intenciones en sus ojos…)

 **DT** \- valla, valla, pero si son las costados en blanco, otra vez planeando una de sus tontas formas de obtener una CM… (Ya empezamos otra vez…)

 **SS** \- sí, tontas formas… (Por favor SS, al menos podrías ser original?)

 **SL** \- no molestes DT, esto no te incumbe… (Le dice de mal humor…)

 **DT** \- en realidad, yo creo que deberían agradecerme, solo estoy tratando de ahorrarles un inútil esfuerzo… (Esa sonrisa presumida suya es molesta…)

 **SS** \- sí, un inútil esfuerzo… (Genial, otra más que solo sirve de relleno de adorno…)

 **AB** \- para tu información, no hay esfuerzo inútil…

 **SB** \- sí, solo inútiles que no se esfuerzan…

 **SL** \- y eso, es algo que nuestro amigo Will nos ha enseñado… (… me enorgullecen…)

 **DT** \- ah, claro, el monstruo de otro mundo les enseño a perder su tiempo, que maravilla… (Creo que ese comentario las hizo enfadar…)

 **CMC** \- ¡él no es un monstruo, es un humano! (dijeron enojadas…)

 **DT** \- humano, o como se llame, esa criatura ni siquiera debería tener permiso de estar aquí, como saber si no es un peligro y que no nos atacara cuando menos lo esperemos… (Las niñas enserio se están molestando…)

 **SB** \- ¡basta ya, deja de hablar mal de él, si lo conocieras, sabrías que es un pony muy amable y confiable! (las demás reafirman eso…,… creo que su discusión esta atrayendo la atención de los demás potrillos…)

 **SS** \- ha, ha, un pony amable?, ese fenómeno ni siquiera es un pony, no es de confianza… (Bueno, al menos dijo algo por si misma…)

 **CMC** \- ¡QUE NO ES UN FENOMENO!

 **DT** y **SS** \- ¡QUE SI!

 **CMC** \- ¡QUE NO!

 **DT** y **SS** \- ¡QUE SI!

 **Cheerilee** \- ¡niñas, ya basta por favor! (… es idea mía, o es ley de vida que los maestros siempre llegan tarde para detener un conflicto?), les he dicho ya muchas veces que no provoquen discusiones…

 **AB** \- lo sentimos maestra Cheerilee…, pero no es justo que ellas digan que Will es peligroso y que no es de confianza… (Dice con un tono medio enojado y triste…)

 **DT** \- maestra Cheerilee, yo no me siento a salvo de caminar por el pueblo desde que ese monstruo apareció…, tal vez usted como profesora debería hablar con la alcaldesa y pedirle que vea por la seguridad de Ponyville y expulse a esa criatura… (Creo que esa actitud sorprendió hasta a Cheerilee…, y la verdad, no entiendo que tiene esta mocosa contra mí…)

 **SB** \- ¡q-que?, expulsarlo de Ponyville?, porque razón?!

 **DT** \- duh, un ser tan extraño como ese no puede ser nada bueno, es sentido común… (Es como si les estuviera diciendo torpes…)

 **SS** \- sí, sentido común… (Ya estamos otra vez…)

 **AB** \- (las niñas se ven enojadas…, pero de pronto AB deja salir una risita que confunde a todos…) jejeje…, para que lo sepan…, mi hermana me conto que las propia princesas Celestia y Luna se encargaron de arreglar los papeles de ciudadanía de Will, después de que se hicieran sus amigas, por lo que el no pude ser expulsado de Ponyville…, incluso le regalo una casa, como la vez DT? (Dice con una risita y un tono burlón, y las otras 2 se unen al juego…)

… tras decir eso las caras de todos fue de impresión, y creo que DT se sintió muy frustrada al oír eso, así que solo se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de berrinche…

 **Cheerilee** \- niñas, es cierto eso, en verdad el joven…, ammm…, Will cierto? (ella asienten…), en verdad es amigo de las princesas? (ellas sonríen y le responden que "si"), eso es increíble…, creo que eso demuestra que no hay que juzgar a otros por su apariencia niñas, espero que sea una buena lección para todos…

… la respuesta de DT fue simplemente girar la cabeza con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enojo…, jejeje, la verdad, en el fondo hasta me da lástima…

 **AB** \- haha, a donde fue tu "sentido común" DT? (… DT sigue igual de molesta…)

 **DT** \- pues no me importa lo que ustedes ni nadie piense, yo no pienso aceptar a ese fenómeno aquí… (Que obstinada es…)

 **SL** \- hahaha, y tú en serio crees que a él le va importa mucho eso, no te va a quedar de otra que verlo todos los días en el pueblo… (Creo que han aprendido muy bien a defenderse…, tal vez fue mi influencia…)

 **DT** \- hah, mi familia es una de las más importantes e influyentes, conocemos a muchos ponys de alta clase, así que a ese fenómeno no le conviene caernos mal… (Dice recuperando su egocentrismo…)

 **SS** \- sí, no le conviene… (Pobrecita, siempre en la sombra de esta malcriada…)

 **SB** \- … jijijijiji… (Ella comenzó a reírse con mucho humor…)

 **DT** \- que te causa tanta gracia? (le pregunta irritada por su risa…)

 **SB** \- estás hablando de influencia y de conocer a ponys importantes?, acaso se te olvido?, él es amigo de las princesas, incluso de la princesa del Imperio de Cristal, así que, a quien no le conviene llevarse mal con él, eh? (dice con una mirada y una risa con algo de ego…)

 **DT** \- q-que?, a-a sí?, p-pues, e-el… (Pobre, está mirando a todos lados, tratando de saber cómo responder…, mientras las niñas se ven entre ellas sonriendo por ganarle una a DT…)

 **SS** \- lo que ella trata de decir, es que es imposible que esa criatura conozca a las princesas, así que no les creemos nada… (Genial, échale más leña al fuego…)

 **DT** \- s-si, exacto, porque deberíamos creer en lo que dicen unas costados en blanco? (de nerviosa a egocéntrica, clásico…, y obvio que esto molesto a las CMC…)

 **Cheerilee** \- bueno niñas, ya es suficiente, esto no tiene caso, están discutiendo sobre un pony que ni siquiera está aquí…, bueno, aunque no sea un pony, pero ustedes entienden mi punto… (Está haciendo lo que puede, pero nunca ha podido controlar una discusión entre estas 5 potras…)

 **Will** \- ella tiene razón en que no vale la pena discutir niñas… (Todos voltean al escuchar mi voz y se sorprenden al verme entado sobre un árbol…, yo bajo de el árbol…), pero lo cierto es que si estoy aquí jejeje…

… mis pequeñas revoltosas se alegran de verme, aunque… SB parece tener problemas con verme a la cara…, supongo que aún le afecta el accidente que paso en la Boutique de Rarity…

 **Cheerilee** \- oh, valla…, no esperaba verlo por aquí señor Will… (Me dice aun sorprendida…)

 **AB** \- si Will, que te trae por aquí?, creí que estarías trabajando en la granja… (Me pregunto sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- bueno, terminamos mucho antes de tiempo, así que salí a pasear y casualmente pasaba por aquí cuando las vi salir…

 **SL** \- ah, eso tiene sentido…, pero que hacías en el árbol? (creo que muchos tenían la misma confusión…)

 **Will** \- disfrutaba el espectáculo hahaha… (Ellas se avergonzaron al recordar todo lo que habían hecho hace rato…), pero la verdad estoy sorprendido, veo que sin querer les he enseñado bien a usar el esgrima verbal…

 **AB** \- el que de dónde? (si, no entendieron…)

 **Cheerilee** \- el esgrima verbal, es el arte de utilizar las palabras a manera de ataque y defensa, como la espada en el esgrima normal, con velocidad, precisión y coherencia, para dejar sin movimientos a tu oponente,.. (… wow, me dejo impresionado…, y las niñas con la boca abierta…)

 **Will** \- … EEYUP, exactamente eso…, como siempre, Cheerilee ha demostrado ser una maestra inteligente y sabia… (Ese comentario la hizo sonrojar, y las niñas dejaron salir una risa al darse cuenta…), jejeje…, ahora bien… (Yo fijo mi mirada en DT y SS…, estas me miran algo asustadas y temblando…), DT, SS, puedo hablar con ustedes a solas un minuto? (estas se agitan al oírme decir eso…)

 **DT** y **SS** \- (ambas se abrazan y titubean…) e-eh?, e-es que, n-nosotras, nosotras n-no… (Pobres, en serio creen muy mal de mí…)

… yo me acerque a ellas, lo que hizo que se agitaran más…, pero al empezar a acaricia sus cabezas ambas se sorprendieron, y mientras más lo hacía, más se relajaban y empezaban a agitar sus colas…

 **Will** \- (yo las suelto…) niñas, solo quiero hablarles, vallamos a un lugar más solitario para que así nadie más escuche, está bien? (ambas se miraron la una a la otra un momento…, pero luego me vieron y asintieron…, aunque aún puedo sentir algo de inseguridad en ellas…), de acuerdo…, que tal si las invito a un helado en Sugar Cupe Corner? (ninguna de ellas se esperaba eso, pero aceptaron…), AB, SB, SL… (Ellas me ven…), pueden irse tranquilas a atender su asunto, yo pasare algo de tiempo de calidad con estas 2 igual de revoltosas que ustedes… (Dije acariciando sus cabezas y sonriendo…)

 **CMC** \- ¡oye! (dijeron regañándome, pero esto nos causó gracia a los demás potrillos, Cheerilee y a mi…, creo que después de hoy, ya no me tendrán más miedo…)

 **Cheerilee** \- por favor cuídalas Will…, de verdad espero que puedas hacer algo por ellas… (Me dice en tono dulce…)

 **Will** \- hare lo que pueda… (Le respondo…), bien, nos vamos de paseo? (ambas asienten algo inseguras, pero yo lograre hacer que me tengan confianza…)

… lleve a las niñas a la pastelería de los señores Cake, y la verdad…, bueno…, fue algo incómodo para ella estar cerca de mi todo ese rato, especialmente por que sabían que yo había escuchado lo que decían de mi…,… pero…, tras más o menos hora y media de convivencia que ya podrán imaginarse…, ¿a quién le estoy diciendo eso?, otra vez esa maña mía de hablar solo…,… en fin, digamos que se empezaron a interesar más en mí, aunque estoy seguro de que no le contaran a nadie lo que hablamos, ni las caras de asombro que les vi en más de una ocasión jejeje…

 **Will** \- (al final de un buen rato, salimos de ahí, y me estaba despidiendo de ellas…) cuídense de camino a casa niñas, tal vez nos veamos de nuevo, de acuerdo?

 **DT** \- … está bien… (Me dice algo cabizbaja…, creo que se siente culpable…)

 **SS** \- nos… gustaría verte otra vez… (Esta igual…)

 **Will** \- … niñas… (Ambas me ven con unas caras algo tristes…), se lo que sienten…, pero que sepan que yo no les guardo ninguna clase de resentimiento, ni mucho menos me afecto lo que dijeron…, más bien, estoy más que acostumbrado…, solo les pido que traten de ser más amables…, aunque se perfectamente que no es su culpa, es la influencia de sus padres…, o me equivoco?

 **DT** y **SS** \- (ambas tenían unas caritas de estar a punto de llorar…, así que me agache y las abrase cálidamente…, pude escuchar varios "sniff" viniendo de ellas…, y mientras dejaba que se desahogaran, también las acariciaba para hacerlas sentir seguridad y cariño…) …sniff…, lo…, lo sentimos… (Les costaba decirlo…)

 **Will** \- shhhhh, lo sé, lo se…

… nos separamos y les dije que fueran a casa, me despedí con una sonrisa, y al final, ellas también sonrieron al marcharse…, fue un rato muy conmovedor, y me alegra poder darles algo de afecto a esas pobres niñas oprimidas y obligadas a actuar de una manera por los ridículos "estándares sociales"

… tenía pensado volver a la granja para ver si Applejack tendría más trabajo para mí, pero justo cuando di apenas 1 paso…

 **Screwball** \- ¡hey tú, hasta que te encontré! (A CORRER… OTRA VEZ…)

 **Primera persona,… eh…, múltiples POVS.**

 **Lugar: la alcaldía.**

 **Alcaldesa** \- (Estaba en mi oficina, y estaba a punto de sentarme en mi escritorio, cuando debajo de él, vi al joven humano escondido…) e-eh?, p-pero joven humano, que haces hay escondi… (No me dejo terminar…)

 **Will** \- shhh, haga como que no estoy aquí o ella me va a encontrar… (Me decía preocupado…)

 **Alcaldesa** \- encontrarte?, quien?

 **Screwball** \- ¡yo! (de la nada, una potra aparece junto a el bajo el escritorio…, Will grita del susto y se va huyendo…) ¡espera! (esta solo desaparece…)

 **Alcaldesa** \- … que acaba de pasar? (estoy muy confundida ahora…)

 **Lugar: baño de la casa de Applejack.**

 **Applejack-** (estoy entrando a la bañera, me quito la toalla y la cuelgo…, deja salir un suspiro de gusto…) ahhhhh, que bien se siente, después un día de trabajo, un buen baño es muy relajante… (… empiezo a ver como salen burbujas del agua…)… ok…, estoy muy segura de que no fui yo…

 **Will** \- (… algo salió del agua de golpe y me asusto…) ¡ah, casi, me, asfixio! (dice jadeando…)

 **Applejack** \- … (…)… ¿¡W-W-WILL!? (el está frente a mi… ¡estamos juntos en la bañera!)

 **Will** \- … ¡eh?, Applejack?! (Se enrojeció mucho al verme, y no fue el único, yo me cubro con al agua, con mis manos, mis cascos, con todo lo que pueda…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡c-c-compañero, escucha, y-ya sé que suelo decir que somos como hermanos, p-pero esto es demasiado! (me cuesta hablar, la vergüenza esta ganándome…)

 **Will** \- ¡ahhhhh, no, no Applejack, te juro que no es lo que parece, tú me conoces, realmente crees que soy de los que haría algo así?! (Dice con muchos nervios, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no verme…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡p-pues obvio que no compañero, pero no puedo evitar preguntar, porque estabas metido bajo el agua?! (Estoy tratando de ser comprensiva con él, pero tomando en cuenta que estoy desnuda frente a el y lo único que me cubre es el agua y mis manos, me cuesta trabajo…)

 **Will** \- ¡hay Applejack, yo te lo explico, es por causa de…! (y de pronto, una potra apareció entre nosotros…), ¡de ella!

 **Screwball-** ¡oye, no te me vas a escapar, fenómeno! (Dice señalándolo…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡de esta potra?, y esta quien manzanos es?!

 **Will** \- ¡después te explico, tengo que correr, adiós y lo siento! (dice saliendo rápido del baño, pero como tenía los ojos cerrados se golpeó con el muro…, luego se recuperó y salió huyendo por la puerta…)

 **Screwball** \- ¡ni sueñes que te dejare ir esta vez! (la potra solo se hizo humo frente a mis ojos…)

 **Applejack** \- … pero que, en el nombre de Celestia está pasando aquí? (no sé qué pensar…, pero diría que mi "hermano" se ha metido en otro lio…, solo espero que no salga herido…)

 **Lugar: casa club de las CMC.**

 **AB** \- y por eso pienso que si tal vez entre todas le ponemos ojitos tiernos a Will, podríamos lograr que nos diga cómo obtener nuestras CM… (Las chicas y yo hablábamos mientras llegábamos a nuestra casa club…)

 **SB** \- no lo sé AB, él dice que nos llegaran en su momento, tal vez si debamos ser pacientes después de todo…

 **SL** \- si, pero eso es lo que todas nos han dicho, yo digo que vale la pena intentarlo…

… las 3 abrimos la puerta y…, nos sorprendimos al ver en una esquina a Will sentado y tomando aliento…

 **SB** \- ¡W-Will!,… estas aquí… (Le dice algo nerviosa…, ummm…, últimamente se pone más nerviosa que de costumbre, y SL también se ha dado cuenta de eso…, el voltea a vernos…)

 **SL** \- oye, estas bien?, estas muy agitado, como su hubieras estado corriendo todo el día…

 **Will-** no, tienes, ni, idea… (Está jadeando del cansancio…)

 **AB** \- como encontraste nuestra casa club?, nunca te habíamos traído aquí… (Aunque la verdad, creo que dirá que…)

 **Will** \- se, muchas, cosas… (Dice jadeando…, ya sabíamos nosotras…)

 **SL-** pero dinos, que haces aquí?,… ¿¡acaso vienes a ayudarnos con nuestras CM!? (dice emocionada…)

 **Will** \- lo, siento, niñas…, pero no… (Dice calmándose y levantándose…, SL se decepciono un poco…), estoy tratando de que ella no me encuentre…

 **SB** \- ammm…, quien? (… y en medio de la casa apareció una pony sorprendiéndonos a todos…)

 **Screwball** \- ¡no tiene caso que huyas, te voy a atrapar! (quien es esta?, las chicas y yo nos vemos confundidas…)

 **Will** \- ¡AHHHHHSTA LUEGO NIÑAS! (nos dice saliendo de la casa a toda velocidad…)

Screwball- ¡espera! (esta desaparece…)

 **AB** \- …ahhhhh…, alguna de ustedes entendió lo que acaba de pasar? (pregunte confundida…)

 **SB** y **SL** \- no, ni idea… (Dice negando con la cabeza…)

 **Lugar: biblioteca de Twilight.**

 **Twilight-** Spike, puedes por favor traerme el libro que deje sobre mi cama? (yo estaba levitando y organizando libros con mi magia…)

 **Spike** \- de inmediato Twilight… (Lo veo subir las escaleras…),… ¡AHHHHH!

 **Twilight** \- (del susto se me cayeron todos los libros…) ¡Spike, que sucede?, estas bien?! (… veo a Spike bajando las escaleras con el libro, y…) Spike?,… Will?

 **Will** \- hola Twilight, lamento las molestias… (Me dice algo agitado…)

 **Twilight** \- que?, no, no es molestia, pero…, en que momento entraste? (le pregunto mientras Spike me daba el libro…)

 **Will** \- estabas tan distraída que ni me notaste…

 **Spike** \- le pasa muy seguido, como cuando le hable de deberle mi vida Applejack y creí que había aceptado fácilmente… (Dice con un tono burlón…)

 **Twilight** \- (no pude evitar sonrojarme de vergüenza al recordar eso, y al sumarlo con esto…) p-pero, dime que haces aquí?, necesitas hablar de algo?, buscas un libro?, o solo estabas de paso?

 **Will** \- … no entiendo quien andaría solo de paso por una biblioteca… (… ups, tiene razón…), pero no, no es nada de eso, es que necesito que un lugar donde esconderme…

 **Twilight** \- como dices?, esconderte de quién? (y como si mi pregunta se respondiera sola, una potra apareció con magia frente a nosotros…),… de casualidad…

 **Will** \- ¡AHHHHH! ¡Ya apareció otra vez! (dice asustado y se esconde detrás de mi…)

 **Screwball** \- ¡puedes correr, pero no puedes esconderte de mí!

 **Twilight** \- Will, que está pasando, quien es ella? (puedo sentir su agitación detrás de mi…)

 **Will** \- ¡es una lunática, Twilight! (se nota que está muy agitado…)

 **Screwball** \- ¡es divertido serlo, y ahora, tú me vas a dar las respuestas que quiero!

 **Will** \- ¡déjame en paz!

 **Twilight** \- (ambos comienzan a correr en círculos a mi alrededor…, ya me estoy mareando…) ¡muy bien ustedes 2, alto! (uso mi magia y los pongo a levitar frente a mi…)

 **Screwball** \- ¡hey, que crees que haces, suéltame!

 **Will** \- ¡Twilight, rápido, tele-transpórtame a algún otro sitio!

 **Twilight** \- ¡basta!,… ahora me van a explicar, que, en el nombre de Celestia, está pasando… (Will se calmó, pero…, la potra empezó a agitarse fuertemente y…, ¿¡se liberó de mi magia!?), ¡q-que?, como lo hiciste?!

 **Screwball** \- ¡hahahahaha, nadie puede retenerme, y ahora, a lo que vine!

 **Will** \- ¡ay no, Twilight apresúrate por favor! (me pide desesperado…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡que, pero…!

 **Will** \- ¡RAPIDO! (y justo cuando iba a hacer lo que me pido…)

 **Discord** \- descuida, yo me encargare a partir de aquí (aparece sobre nosotros…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡Discord, tu estas detrás de este desastre?! (le pregunto con carácter,… la potra esta algo inquieta…)

 **Discord** \- temo que no puedo darme el crédito por eso, hahaha, aunque admito que los estuve viendo y fue muy divertido…, bien, y ahora… (Chasquea sus dedos y Will y la potra desaparecen…)

 **Twilight** \- dónde están?, a donde los enviaste?

 **Discord** \- no te preocupes por ellos, solo voy a tener una charla amistosa… a mi estilo (dice guiñándome un ojo…) hasta luego… (Este desaparece…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡oye espera aun no me has respondido mi pregunnnnnntAHHHHH, QUE MOLESTO!

 **Spike** \- quien era esa potra tan rara…, te fijaste en sus ojos?, parecían espirales…

 **Twilight** \- si, los vi…, no sé qué pasó Spike, pero presiento que algo raro está pasando a nuestras espaldas… (… solo espero que Will esté bien…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate-** … jeje…, hahaha…, ¡hahahahaha!, ¡viste eso?, eso es lo que yo llamo comedia clásica, hahahahaha!

 **DOI** \- si, si, si, que bueno que te parezca divertido reírte de uno de tus "protegidos", te felicito…

 **Fate** \- hahaha, hay no seas amargado, debes admitir que esa potra es una pesadilla para cualquiera…

 **DOI** \- aun así, él podría fácilmente hablar con ella, pero…, aunque él no lo sepa, solo está dejando que su yo Brony se divierta…

 **Fate** \- ay, y eso que tiene de malo?, se merece tener toda esa diversión…, uh, mira, están en la alocada casa de Discord…,… ¡hahahahaha, viste eso?, Discord le ofreció a su "invitado" una taza de té…, literalmente hecha de té hahahahaha, la cara de Will no tiene precio…

 **DOI** \- creo que ya sé por dónde va esto…

 **Fate** \- Screwball está asustada de que su papa la regañe…, ahora está explicándole cosas sobre Will…, ahora ella comprende mejor el porque Will sabia tanto sobre ella y Discord…

 **DOI** \- no hace falta que digas nada más…, creo que aquellos a lo que les estoy mostrando esto no les será nada difícil imaginar las cosas que pueden pasar con Will estando en casa de Discord…

 **Fate** \- … tal vez, pero apuesto a que no se imaginan que Discord está tratando de devolver a Will a donde estaba, pero ahora Screwball se ha encaprichando con el que ya no quiere soltarlo…

 **DOI** \- ah bueno, es lógico que…, ¿¡QUE!?

 **Fate** \- solo mira, se ha divertido tanto con él, que no quiere soltarlo, y la verdad no la culpo, esa pobre niña nunca ha podido hacer amigos, y después de pasar un día tan divertido con alguien que sabe su secreto…

 **DOI** \- … ay no…, que metida de pata…

 **Fate** \- más bien de casco…

 **DOI** \- y ahora solo falta que Discord le pida que juegue con ella de vez en cuando para que ya no esté tan sola…

 **Fate** \- si…, sobre eso…

 **DOI** \- … ¡tienes que estar bromeando!

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

 **Lugar: cerca de Sweet Apple Acres.**

 **Discord-** (Discord, Screwball y yo aparecimos…) así que, ya lo sabes, juega con mi hija de vez en cuando, a cambio de ayudarte si me necesitas…

 **Will** \- … si no me queda de otra… (No me gustaba mucho la idea, pero…, a Screwball se le veía muy animada y emocionada…, creo que eso me conmovió un poco…)

 **Discord** \- en fin, nos retiramos, tada… (Discord hace aparecer una perilla flotando, la gira, y como si el espacio fuera una puerta, el la abre y podía verse su casa, ambos entran, luego se cierra y la perilla desaparece…)

 **Will** \- … esto me va a provocar daños graves en mi concepción de realidad…, mejor solo…, bah, que rayos… (Me fui caminando hasta la granja…)

… mientras caminaba, algunas ideas pasaban por mi cabeza…, el acuerdo al que llegue con Chrysalis…, aun no le he dicho todo a las chicas sobre eso…, pero pronto tendré que cumplirle mi parte del trato…, el acuerdo fue, que ella no atacaría ninguna ciudad de Equestria, a cambio de que yo la ayudara a alimentar a los suyos…, y eso me tiene algo nervioso, ya que…, se supone que hoy ella vendrá escondida para… "dormir conmigo"

… ¡pero bueno, de que me preocupo?, espabílate Will, nos es como si fuéramos a "dormir" en ese sentido, ella vendrá aquí, estaremos juntos en la misma cama, y durante el transcurso de la noche ella tomara tanto amor de mi como pueda para llevarlo a los suyos, y eso es todo!,… verdad?,…, ese fue el trato, cada viernes ella vendrá a "recolectar comida" para los suyos…, además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que hago esto, ya dormí con Zecora una vez…, ¡dormir, literalmente solo dormir!

… decidí dejar d pensar tanto en eso…, al llegar a la granja, Applejack me saludo y me pregunto si podía ayudarla en lo que queda del día de trabajo, yo, por supuesto acepte…

… el atardecer ya estaba aquí, y yo me despedí de la familia Apple para volver a mi hogar…, tras una larga caminata pase frente Sugar Cube Corner, donde pude ver como salían varios clientes y Pinkie Pie cerraba el lugar…, yo la salude agitando la mano, y esta hizo lo mismo pero a su alocada manera…, ya me estaba acercando a mi casa cuando…

 **¿?** \- creí que sería más difícil encontrarte… (Me dice una voz a mis espaldas…, yo me volteo y…)

 **Will** \- (veo a una pony que nunca había visto…) ammm…, me hablaba a mí?

 **¿?** \- a quien si no? (es un poco tosca…)

 **Will** \- nos… conocemos de algún lado?

 **¿?** \- dices que no me reconoces?,… después de todo lo que me prometiste… (Me está asustando, esta pony habla como si yo fuera su novio…)

 **Will** \- bueno, yo, la verdad, es que… (Ay, y ahora qué hago?,… ella pone su mano en mi cara…, esto se me hace muy familiar…, y… ¡puedo ver a…!) ¡C-Chrysalis!

 **Chrysalis** \- (esta me tapa la boca y se me acerca…) shhhhh, estás loco?, quieres que me descubran?,… te soltare si no haces más ruido, de acuerdo? (yo asiento…, y esta me suelta…)

 **Will** \- sabes, ahora si es el colmo, hasta tú me dices loco…, en serio empiezo a creer que lo estoy…

 **Chrysalis** \- debes estarlo…, ningún pony hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste…, y a pesar de que acepte este absurdo trato, aun me pregunto porque…, porque lo hiciste? (me dice algo cabizbaja…)

 **Will** \- … Chrysi, ya te lo dije, quiero y voy a ayudarte a ti y todos los Changelings…, pero en estos momentos, mi amor es lo único que puedo ofrecerte para alimentar a los tuyos…, esta noche tendrás que comprobar por ti misma si será suficiente… por ahora… (… la noto algo pensativa…)

 **Chrysalis** \- … puede que… yo también este loca…, pero creo que esto sí podría funcionar… por ahora… (Al oír eso no pude evitar sonreír, y ella se sonrojo, aunque trato de ocultarlo…), y ya deja de llamarme Chrysi, con quien crees que hablas, yo soy Chrysalis, la reina de los Changelings y… (La tome del brazo y empezamos a caminar rápido…) oye, que crees que haces?

 **Will** \- lo siento, pero antes de que sigas con tu monologo, es mejor salir de aquí o alguien te escuchara, además, ya se me esa canción al derecho y al revés hahaha… (Creo que la hice enfadar un poco con ese comentario…, llegamos a mi casa y abrí la puerta, ella paso, luego yo, y cerré la puerta…)

 **Chrysalis** \- me sorprende que alguien como tu viva en una casa en el pueblo…, por tu apariencia, creí que los ponys no querrían tenerte cerca…

 **Will** \- al principio se asustaban…, pero luego de conocerme, ya todos se adoptaron a mi presencia…, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen Chrysi jejeje…

 **Chrysalis** \- … ya veo… (La noto pensativa…),… como sea, vámonos de una vez a la cama…

 **Will** \- (me sonroje…) ¡q-que?, tan rápido?!

 **Chrysalis** \- no quiero perder tiempo, quiero tomar todo lo que pueda de ti, y marcharme antes del amanecer…

 **Will** \- … sabes, eso, en mi mundo tendría doble sentido, mejor trata de estructurar mejor tus oraciones para que no se malinterpreten… (Eso que dijo, sonó como ella fuera alguna "chica" que "contrate" y yo estuviera engañando a mi esposa…, que vergüenza me dio…)

 **Chrysalis** \- deja de hacerte el listo conmigo, sabes bien de lo que hablo…

 **Will** \- si lo se…, está bien, solo déjame hacer algo antes…

… Chrysalis esperaba en la sala mientras yo me dirigí a la cocina y me prepare una cena…, pero…, no pude evitar preparar algo para ella también…, me senté en la mesa y le pedí que hiciera lo mismo…, hay le mostré su plato…

 **Chrysalis** \- que es esto? (creo que no capto el mensaje…)

 **Will** \- es para que comas…

 **Chrysalis** \- yo no necesito comida de pony, me basta con alimentarme de amor… (Que amargada…)

 **Will** \- ay, solo pruébalo, te gustara, no trato de reemplazar nuestro trato, solo quiero que lo pruebes…

 **Chrysalis** \- (sin mucho ánimo lo tomo…, comenzó a comer…, y tato de disimular, pero me di cuenta de que le gusto jejeje…, y al terminar ambos de comer…)… estuvo bien, supongo…

 **Will** \- claaaaaro… (Se ve tan tierna cuando trata de fingir…)

 **Chrysalis** \- ya terminaste? (me pregunta impaciente…)

 **Will** \- si de acuerdo… (Voy a enseñarle algo de trabajo a esta vaga…), ahora ayúdame a lavar los platos… (le digo con una sonrisa burlona…)

 **Chrysalis** \- ¡qué?, se puede saber quién te has creído que yo…! (no la deje terminar…)

 **Will** \- ay vamos, solo trato de que entiendas lo que es la vida con otros ojos jejeje… (Dije levantándome y llevando los platos a la cocina…)

 **Chrysalis** \- pidiéndome que lave platos?,… que manera de enseñar sobre la vida es esa?

 **Will** \- lo entenderás… si lo intentas… (Le dije dejando los platos en el lavaplatos y mostrándoselos…)

 **Chrysalis** \- … no puede obligarme a que lo haga… (Me dice con un tono de superioridad…)

 **Will** \- no pienso obligarte…, dejare que tú misma decidas si lo haces o no… (… estuve viéndola un momento, mientras ella veía los platos ahí…, pero al final…)

 **Chrysalis** \- no lo hare… (Dice viéndome secamente…)

 **Will** \- como quieras, es tu decisión… (Yo salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras mi habitación…, ella me siguió…, pero antes de dejarla entrar…), espera aquí un segundo tengo que cambiarme…

 **Chrysalis** \- (deja salir un suspiro de fastidio y se cruza de brazos…) bien…

… al poco abrí la puerta y la deje entrar…, ella sin perder tiempo se acostó sobre la cama, y me hizo señales de que lo hiciera también, parece que esta impaciente…, ya sin más que hacer, deja salir un suspiro de resignación y me acosté…,… yo estaba acostado y arropado, de espaldas a ella…, ninguno de los 2 hacia ni un ruido…, ¡Dios auxilio, este ambiente es demasiado incomodo!

 **Will** \- (… de pronto, siento como sus brazos me rodean, y pega su cuerpo al mío…) e-eh?,… Chrysalis?, que haces? (que nervios…)

 **Chrysalis** \- si hay contacto físico, será más fácil para mí tomar tu amor, y también podre tomar mucho más… puedo sentirlo…, a cada segundo que permanezco cerca de ti, siento mi cuerpo llenándose cada vez con más y más amor…, ahora, imagina que estaremos así hasta el amanecer…, puedes imaginarte cuanto amor podre tomar de ti?,

 **Will** \- … suficiente para alimentar a los tuyos un largo tiempo?

 **Chrysalis** \- … y mucho más…,

Will- toma todo el amor que quieras, solo prométeme que no lo usaras para una locura…

 **Chrysalis** \- … (…)… (Ese silencio…, no sé si preocuparme o calmarme…),… aun no entiendo cómo es posible?

 **Will** \- que cosa?

 **Chrysalis** \- que haya un ser como tú, con esta cantidad de amor inimaginable…,… y también, hay algo más…

 **Will** \- … algo más?

 **Chrysalis** \- … odio…, puedo sentirlo, en lo más profundo de ti…, oculto…, creciendo…

 **Will** \- … basta…

 **Chrysalis** \- seguro tuviste un pasado muy doloroso…, y aun guardas resentimiento…

 **Will** \- basta…

 **Chrysalis** \- no te gusta expresarlo, prefieres tratar de ahogarlo, pero no puedes…, y en vez de eso, todo ese odio pasa a formar parte de…

 **Dark Opal** \- mi… (Escucho su voz en mi mente…)

 **Will** \- ¡basta! (… tras gritar, comencé a jadear para clamarme…),… lo siento…, no quise…

 **Chrysalis** \- … yo también lo escuche…, le gritaste a él, verdad? (Chrysalis pude leer mis sentimientos muy bien…)

 **Will** \- … por favor, solo, basta… (Ahora me dormiré más fácilmente, esto me dejo mentalmente agotado…)

 **Chrysalis** \- bien…, duerme… (Me dice en un tono bajo…)

 **Will** \- (…a ver si puedo recuperar mi humor…) que?, sin un beso de buenas noches?, jeje… (Su reacción fue patearme…) auch…, bien…, buenas noches Chrysi…

 **Chrysalis** \- … (…)… (Sip, no esperaba que me dijera buenas noches también…)

… yo ya estaba dormido…, como lo se?, porque estoy otra vez bajo el árbol en este hermoso campo de flores… y lo único que me impide disfrutar este hermoso paisaje con tranquilidad…

 **Dark Opal** \- soy yo, hahaha… (Dice detrás de mí, yo me volteo…)

 **Will** \- como supiste lo que estaba pensando?

 **Dark Opal** \- cuando vas a entender que soy tu?,… pero debo decir que me ganaste esta vez hahaha… (No lo entiendo…), ya tienes a una linda chica en tu cama, uy, quiero ser como tu…, si me entiendes?, hahahahaha…

 **Will** \- y ahora solo haces chistes malos…, y cierra la boca, esto es por nuestro acuerdo, no tiene nada que ver con… (el me interrumpe…)

 **Dark Opal** \- si si, ya lo sé, señor conservador…, pero no negaras que es tener a tu "villana" favorita durmiendo contigo es algo… excitante… (Esos gestos tan desagradables que hace…)

 **Will** \- … sin comentarios…

 **Dark Opal** \- ya que estamos en esto, porque no me dejas controlar nuestro cuerpo ar divertirme un poco jejeje…

 **Will** \- ¡ESO NO VA A PASAR! (que irritante…)

 **Dark Opal** \- ¡hahaha!, si quisiera lo haría…, pero no quiero, aun no…, antes quiero asegurarme de muchas cosas…, pero en fin, cambiando de tema, ya que Screwball y yo nos parecemos mucho, si quieres yo podría ser el que pase tiempo con la hija de… la tercera pieza…

 **Will** \- escucha, no voy a dejar que… (Reaccione…),… la tercera pieza?,… te refieres a…? (el me interrumpe…)

 **Dark Opal** \- quien si no?, por cierto, no crees que Celestia y Luna podrían pensar mal de lo que estás haciendo?

 **Will** \- … déjame en paz…, yo decidí que les diría esto cuando fuera…,… sabes que… (el arquea una ceja…), no me voy a tardar más de la cuenta, no volveré a escapar como lo hice la otra vez…, pasado mañana será domingo, así que iré a Canterlot a contarles todo…

 **Dark Opal** \- hahahahaha, miren nada mas quien se envalentono…, muy bien, como quieras, ya te lo dije, siempre que quieras hacer una locura yo te apoyare… (Dice mostrando sus pulgares…)

 **Will** \- y yo ya te lo dije, no necesito tu permiso…

… desperté…, son como las 5 am…, me levante y lo primero que note fue que Chrysalis ya no estaba…, baje a prepárame un desayuno… y note que… los platos de ayer estaban limpios… "jeje…, ay Chrysi…"

… tras desayunar, mi mañana fue como me la esperaba… por suerte, ya que normalmente nunca es así… solo fui a la granja, trabaje, almorcé, y salí a pasear…, me dirigía a la biblioteca para informarle a Twilight de mis intenciones, en caso de que me estuviese buscando mañana mientras no estoy…, y de pronto…

 **Will** \- (las ventanas de una casa de la cual estoy muy cerca explotan con fuerza asustándome, yo me cubro y me tapo los oídos por el ruido…, hasta que se detiene…) ¡ay, mis oídos, pero que fue eso?! (Puedo ver como una pony con gafas rotas se asoma por las ventanas rotas…, debí suponerlo…)

 **Vinyl** \- ¡WO-HO-HO, estos wubs sí que se me salieron de control esta vez, hahahahaha! (yo me acerco hasta su ventana…)

 **Will** \- ¡oye Vinyl, estas bien?! (Grito llamando su atención…)

 **Vinyl** \- ¡oh, eres tú, tiempo sin verte amigo, que si estoy bien?, bromeas?, estoy de maravilla, porque no habría de estarlo?! (típico de su humor…)

 **Will** \- déjame pensarlo por un segundo…, ¡te das cuenta de que rompiste todas las ventanas de tu casa?, incluyendo tus gafas?! (le pregunto con un tono sarcástico…)

 **Vinyl** \- ¡hahaha, que quieres que te diga?, cuando DJ-PON3 está en el escenario, cuidado nena! (… y aquí es cuando la bajo de su nube…)

 **Will** \- cuidado nena?, en primer lugar soy un macho de mi especie, y en segundo lugar, permíteme aprovechar tus palabras y decirte, cuidado nena…

 **Vinyl** \- wo-ho-ho, amigo, no sabía que tuvieses esa fijación en mí, ya consideras que somos lo suficientemente cercanos para que me llames tu nena? (dice guiñándome un ojo de manera coqueta y mandándome un beso de aire…)

 **Will** \- te quiero amiga, pero no, más bien, cuando Octavia regrese y vea el desastre que hiciste, cuidado nena… (A la pobre se le bajaron los humos y su frente se puso purpura del miedo que le dio al imaginar eso…)

 **Vinyl** \- ahhhhh…, ehhhhh…, sabes, creo que tal vez debería ir a, no se…, comprar unos vidrios o algo… (Dice nerviosa…)

 **Will** \- sería lo ideal, si…

 **Vinyl** \- pueeeees…, con permiso… (Estas se alejó de la ventana, escuche un alboroto dentro de la casa, y luego vi a Vinyl salir corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a…, honestamente, no se…)

 **Will** \- … jeje…, hahaha…, ¡hahahaha! (lo siento, pero estos momentos raros en la vida son para disfrutarlos con risa…, yo me seco una lagrima de risa…), hahaha…, bueno, en que estaba yo?,… ah sí, a la biblioteca…

… caminaba aun riéndome de la locura de Vinyl de hace rato…, y no sé si fue el Karma, o solo tengo muy mala suerte, pero, algún objeto cayo en mi cabeza y…,… es muy blando…, y se me está embarrando encima…, y cayó del cielo?,… ¡si esto es lo que creo que es, juro que voy a romper mi dieta de carne!

 **Will** \- (yo toco mi cabeza…, esta cosa babosa esta en mi mano…, es marrón…, me tome el atrevimiento de olerlo temiendo lo peor…, y…)… chocolate?,… esto cayó del cielo? (estaba confundido, pero oigo una voz detrás de mi…)

 **¿?** \- ¡ahhhhh, lo siento mucho señor alíen, no era mi intención, es que…, es que es que no sé qué salió mal! (… esa frase…, acaso…)

 **Will** \- (y al voltearme…)… Derpy Hooves?

 **Derpy** \- (ella estaba volando frente a mí con la cabeza agachada, pero la levanta al escuchar lo que dije…) eh?,… c-como sabes ese apodo? (pregunta desorientada…)

 **Will** \- oh, lo siento, es cierto, si no mal recuerdo, tu nombre era… Ditzy Doo, correcto?

 **Derpy** \- si, pero como lo sabes?, nunca te había visto antes señor alíen…

 **Will** \- bueno…, se muchas cosas, además ya llevo 2 semanas en Ponyville, no es raro que pueda identificar a algunos verdad? (casi la misma excusa que use con Screwball…)

 **Derpy** \- eh… (Ella se queda pensativa, como mirando a la nada…),… pues…, creo que no… (Que Dios me perdone, pero me alegro de que ella sea tan torpe…)

 **Will** \- y dime, que hacer por aquí?,… y supongo que esto es… o más bien era uno de tus muffins? (digo señalando mi cabeza llena de esa cosa…)

 **Derpy** \- ah, sí, lo lamento mucho señor alíen (dice agachando la cabeza otra vez…)

 **Will** \- está bien, no hace falta que te disculpes más… (Ella levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa…), y bien?

 **Derpy** \- … y bien? (dice mirándome perdida…)

 **Will** \- … (y aquí es cuando me arrepiento de decir que me alegra que sea torpe…), pregunto qué, que hacías por aquí?

 **Derpy** \- eh…, ah, ya recuerdo, iba a ver a Doc, y a llevarle estos muffins (dice mostrándome una cesta llena…)

 **Will-** … Doc?,… ¿¡un momento, te refieras al Doctor!? (Admito que aunque estoy un poco sorprendido de que el también este aquí…, pero me pregunto si será quien yo creo…)

 **Derpy** \- oh, lo conoces?, eso explica el porque hay un alíen como tú en Ponyville, eres como él, cierto?

 **Will** \- que?, bueno, no exactamente, pero… (Me interrumpe…)

 **Derpy** \- entonces tengo llevarte a verlo, vamos, hay que apresurarse… (Ella me toma de la mano y vuela a nivel de mi cabeza, mientras yo corro para seguirle el paso y no caerme, ya que ella no me suelta…)

 **Will** \- (y así estuvimos por varios minutos, y he de decir, que correr en esa posición es muy agotador…, hasta que llegamos a una zona algo apartada del pueblo donde…, hay estaba la cabina azul…, T.A.R.D.I.S.) no puedo creer que en serio este viendo esta cosa frente a mi…

 **Derpy** \- uh, sé que parece pequeña, y que ningún pony viviría hay, pero te aseguro que… (Yo la interrumpo…)

 **Will** \- es mucho más amplia por dentro, lo sé, y Doc debe estar lidiando con quien sabe que lio espacio-temporal…

 **Derpy** \- wow, lo sabía, tu realmente eres un alíen como el…, aunque creo que deberías considerar disfrazarte de pony como él lo hizo… (Escuchamos como la "TARDIS" se abre…)

 **Doctor** \- oh, realmente no es un disfraz, toda mi fisiología cambio al llegar a Equestria, y te aseguro que nuestro inesperado amigo aquí presente, no posee el mismo método, ni los mismos recursos que yo… (Él se me acerca y me ve de arriba a abajo…, ok, esto es incómodo…) es más, me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera proviene de la misma dimensión que yo…

 **Derpy** \- ¡Doc, que bueno verte! (ella lo abraza, y el corresponde el abrazo…)

 **Doctor** \- oh, también me alegra verte Ditzy…, y dime, por casualidad, trajiste los muffins? (ambos cortan el abrazo…)

 **Derpy** \- (ella le muestra la cesta…) por supuesto, te traje muffins de arándano, muffins de café, muffins de… (el la interrumpe…)

 **Doctor** \- excelente, te lo agradezco mucho, ahora, que tal se pasas y me esperas un momento, antes tengo que hablar con nuestro invitado…

 **Derpy** \- oki… (Ella entra…, y Doc y yo nos quedamos hay, viéndonos fijamente…)

 **Will** \- … por la forma en la que actúas, diría que no te sorprende verme Doc…

 **Doctor** \- ciertamente eres brillante mi amigo, y no, no me extraña para nada, después de todo, hace 2 semanas hubo una anomalía espacio-temporal en la zona del bosque, pero para cuando fui a investigar no había nada, solo residuos de un viaje dimensional hecho recientemente…, no había podido descifrar que o quien había aparecido aquí…, hasta ahora…

 **Will** \- … ese día, y el día anterior, fueron muy locos para mí…, solo imagínese que por casualidad ayuda a una persona, y de la nada esta le ofrece llevarte al lugar que más deseas ir…

 **Doctor** \- no se quien habrá sido…, pero, si algo se como maestro del tiempo, es que las casualidades no existen, ya que todo sucede por causa de algo…, se puede llamar destino si se quiere… (… tiene razón…),… y me doy cuenta, por la forma en la que hablas conmigo, que de hecho me conoces muy bien, y sabes a lo que me dedico…

 **Will** \- … si, no tengo porque ocultarle nada Doc, hago lo posible por no tocar este tema frente a ningún pony, pero usted es la gran excepción…

 **Doctor** \- mantenerlo en secreto es una decisión muy inteligente amigo mío…, así que, déjame hacerte una pregunta muy sencilla… (Yo me preparo para oírla…), te gusta My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic?

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **Flashback (hace 5 años)**

 **Lugar: Dojo de "Akisame"**

 **Emily** -… t-te gust-ta My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic?

 **Will** \- … que?... (Ok, estoy totalmente desorientado)

 **Emily** -… te… gustara… mucho (Emily se va corriendo del dojo, posiblemente a su habitación)

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **Will** \- … (…)… jejeje…, ¡hahahahaha! (que nostalgia sentía mientras reía…)

 **Doctor** \- jeje, a juzgar por tu risa, diría que la respuesta es más que obvia…

 **Will** \- hahaha, si…, lo siento Doc, es que… recordé algo… de hace ya mucho tiempo… (… me pregunto… que habrá sido de ellos…)

 **Doctor** \- ya veo…, bueno, ya que sabes lo que es, eso nos ahorrara muchas explicaciones tanto a ti como a mí…, adelante pasa por favor… (Dice entrando, y yo entro también…)

… el interior de ese lugar era…, como ponerlo en palabras?,… alucinante…, nunca creí que llegaría el día en que pudiera entrar a este lugar y ver con mis propios ojos la maravilla de la ciencia que es esta máquina…

… Derpy, Doc y yo, nos ubicamos en una mesa cerca de una gran pantalla, para poder hablar sobre algunos puntos que aun no teníamos muy claros el uno con el otro…

 **Will-** antes quiera peguntarle…, ella debería estar aquí? (digo viendo a Derpy…)

 **Doctor** \- oh, descuida, te aseguro que no será ningún problema…, ahora, quieres comenzar tú?

 **Will** \- si…, Doc, hay algo que no entiendo…, en verdad existen tantas variaciones de Equestria?

 **Doctor** \- oh, no solo de Equestria, sino de todos los mundos…, seguro no entiendes muy bien el cómo funciona la conexión entre los mundos, me equivoco? (yo siento…), pues bien, te lo explicare…, has escuchado la frase "cada cabeza es un mundo"? (yo asiento…), pues bien, la frase en realidad debería ser "cada mundo llega a una cabeza" ("no comprendí muy bien" le dije…), te explico, todos los mundos, habidos, actuales, y por haber, están conectados a través de una fuerza infinitamente poderosa, conocida como el "pensamiento",… te puedes hacer una idea de a lo que me refiero?

 **Will** \- … si no me equivoco, entonces…, es posible usar la mente para comunicarse con otros mundos, o transportarse…, así como lo hacen los unicornios con su magia… (Hasta yo me impresiono de mi explicación…)

 **Doctor** \- muy cierto, pero la verdad, te quedas muy corto… ("… como dice?" le pregunte curioso…), no solo es lo que has dicho, sino también…, todas las ideas, historias, e "inventos" que la gente cree imaginar…, son en realidad cosas que existen realmente en algún otro mundo o dimensión, y que llegaron a su mente a través del poder del "pensamiento"

 **Will** \- (¡estoy impactado!) D-Doc…, quiere decir que…,… ¡Goku!

 **Doctor** \- en algún mundo es real…

 **Will** \- ¡Homero Simpson!

 **Doctor** \- también es real…

 **Will** \- ¡Finn y Jake!

 **Doctor** \- son reales…

 **Will** \- ¡Kratos, Dante, Yandere-chan, el conde de Montecristo, Jekyll y Hyde, Bob esponja!

 **Doctor** \- real, real, real, todos y cada uno de los seres e historias, videojuegos y de más que has visto en T.V o en internet, son reales en algún mundo o dimensión…

… yo estaba alucinando…, por un lado, no sería raro que si Equestria existe, los demás mundos que conozco también…, pero por el otro lado, ¡YAY, SI, LO SABIA, ES UN MILAGRO, ES UN REGALO, ESTOY LOCO DE ALEGRIA, QUE ALGUIEN ME DETENGA!,… y, listo…

 **Doctor** \- hahaha, puedes poner esa cara sería tanto como quieras, sé que en el fondo debes estar gritando de alegría… (Me decía con humor…)

 **Will** \- … hahahahaha, si, para que negarlo Doc, estoy alucinando… (Le dije muy contento…)

 **Doctor** \- jeje…, bueno, ahora mi joven amigo, me gustaría saber sobre ti…

 **Will** \- que?, oh, claro, lo siento, me entretuve tanto que no me di cuenta… (Dije sobándome e cuello…)

 **Doctor** \- bueno…, comencemos por lo básico, quien eres y de dónde eres?

 **Will** \- muy bien Doc…, esta es mi historia…

… todo…, todo sobre mi y sobre lo que se le conté…, ahora, siento que tengo al mayor confidente de todos…, en más de una ocasión él se disculpó por "hacerme recordar cosas tan dolorosas", pero yo lo calme diciéndole que no había problema…, aunque hice llorar a Derpy con mi historia, y a esa si me costó más calmarla jeje…

… esto en serio fue de mucha ayuda, gracias al Doctor, ahora entiendo mejor como funciona esto de las distintas dimensiones, aunque la verdad yo ya me imaginaba que la mayoría de los datos los conocía tras años de estudiar esto como uno de mis muchos hobbies…

 **Will** \- (yo me dirijo a la salida…) gracias por todo Doc, en verdad fue de mucha ayuda…

 **Doctor** \- oh, no hay de que mi amigo, solo recuerda que nada de lo que hablamos aquí debe saberse por ningún pony u otra criatura…

 **Will** \- lo se Doc…, pero, insisto, cree que de verdad está bien que ella haya oído todo esto? (digo señalando a Derpy…)

 **Doctor** \- oh, no hay ningún peligro, la señorita Ditzy Doo es mi asistente en este mundo, ella puede oír todo lo que hago sin problema alguno…, además… si ella le dijera algo a algún pony… (Ambos la vemos fijamente…)

 **Derpy** \- uh, que hace esta esfera tan brillante? (dice viendo una especie de esfera con esa típica mirada suya de perdida…)

 **Doctor** y **Will** \- ningún pony le creería…, hahaha… (Lo siento, pero con esa cara que suele poner no le creería ni una palabra…)

 **Will** \- (y en ese mismo instante, hubo una explosión y todo quedó cubierto de humo…, los 3 estábamos tosiendo y agitábamos las manos para lograr ver…) cough, bueno Doc, cough, creo que nos veremos en, cought, otro, cough, momento…

 **Doctor** \- de acuerdo, cough, cuídate joven humano… (Ahora fija su atención en Derpy…) Ditzy, no deberías estar, cough, tocando eso…

 **Derpy** \- lo siento Doc, cough, es que…, es que… (Dice con un tono de arrepentimiento, "es que no sabes que salió mal?" le pregunto justo antes de salir…) aja…

 **Doctor** \- hay Ditzy, que voy a hacer contigo… (Pobre Doc, seguro que la tiene difícil…, finalmente, me retiro…)

… caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca, pensando en algo que me dijo Doc…, "los viajes dimensionales pueden producirse por obra de un gran poder, ya sea ciencia o magia, y cualquiera que logre dominar al menos una de estas 2, bueno…, no abra mundo o dimensión que no esté a su alcance",… si mis peores pesadillas se volviesen realidad, y versiones malignas de mis amigas lograran llegar hasta aquí…, yo…, no sé qué haría…

… Molestia…, Crazy Twilight…, Murdershy…, Pinkamena…, y eso solo por mencionar a algunas…, cualquiera de ellas solo podría traer problemas…

 **Will** \- de hecho, ahora que lo pienso…,… Nyx…, no me molestaría conocerla…

… como sea, llegue con Twilight, la cual me demando una explicación de lo que paso ayer…, se lo dije, pero me ahorre muchas cosas…, no puedo decirle que esa potra era hija de Discord…, pero en fin, le explique cuáles serían mis planes mañana, y esta entendió, más bien le alegro que decidiera ir a Canterlot a hablar con las princesas con respecto a mi "acuerdo" con los Changelings…

 **Twilight** \- y a qué hora te iras?

 **Will** \- temprano, tan pronto me levante…

 **Twilight** \- estarás bien por tu cuenta?, si quieres podría ir contigo y… (La interrumpo…)

 **Will** \- no Twilight, estaré bien, confía en mi (le digo guiñándole un ojo…)

 **Twilight** \- de acuerdo…, solo ten cuidado, está bien? (yo asiento…)

 **Pinkie** \- awwwww, pero sin ti el pueblo va a estar muy aburrido… (Twilight y yo saltamos del susto al ver que había aparecido de repente…)

 **Twilight** \- Pinkie, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

 **Pinkie** \- yo?, llevo aquí todo el rato tontita, jijiji… (Twilight y yo nos vemos con cara de "solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie"),… ¡YA SE! (grito de repente, lo que hizo que nos tapáramos los oídos…)

 **Will** \- ¡ay mis oídos!,… ya sabes qué?, Pinkie…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡qué tal si nos tomamos una foto entre todos?, así podríamos recordar estos días!

 **Twilight** \- recordar estos días?,… lo dices como si no fuéramos a volvernos a ver…

 **Pinkie** \- … mi Pinkie sentido tiene un presentimiento, y me dice que debemos tomarnos una foto todos juntos… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- … Twilight… (Ella me ve…), si algo he aprendido de estar cerca de ella, es que es mejor escucharla cuando tiene que hablar…, tal vez no sería mala idea lo de la foto…

 **Twilight** \- bueno…, supongo que podríamos…, está bien, tu que dices Spike?

 **Spike** \- seguro, porque no?

 **Pinkie** \- ¡bien, y tengo el lugar perfecto…, bajo el árbol donde te vimos por primera vez! (dice señalándome…)

 **Will** \- eh?, y porque hay?

 **Pinkie** \- no se…, solo un presentimiento (dice con su típica sonrisa…)

 **Twilight** \- supongo que está bien, nos vemos ahí en una hora, antes tengo que terminar unos asuntos aquí…

 **Will** \- está bien, entonces, iré a avisarle a Applejack…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡uh, uh, uh, y yo le avisare a las demás, adiós! (sale corriendo…)

 **Will** \- bueno…, nos vemos después?

 **Twilight** \- seguro, nos vemos al rato… (Yo me di la vuelta y salí de la biblioteca…)

… la verdad, no sé porque a Pinkie le dio por querer tomar una foto grupal…, pero me preocupa eso de que tiene un presentimiento…, acaso…, estaré separado de mis amigas?,… no, no lo permitiré, no sé porque me preocupo tanto, solo es una foto "familiar", es algo lindo, no?

… llegue con Applejack y le conté mis planes, y también lo de la foto, así que, le dije que fuera al campo donde nos conocimos…, ya que Big Mac estaba ocupado y AB seguro estaría con su amigas, ellos no estarían para la foto…, yo volví un momento a mi casa para…, bueno…, jejeje…,… al llegar cerca del árbol, espere unos minutos y Applejack fue la primera en aparecer…, luego fueron Twilight y Spike…, esperamos otros minutos y apareció Rainbow Dash…, luego Fluttershy…, luego Pinkie, quien traía una cámara…, pero y Rarity?

 **Rarity** \- ¡aquí estoy! (grita cansada y jadeando…), me tomo una eternidad poder encontrar el vestido apropiado para la ocasión, pero creo que esto se veré muy bien… (Dice posando…)

 **Applejack** \- EEYUP, no me extraña que te tardaras tano, solo ponte tu ropa normal como yo…

 **Rarity** \- ay Applejack, quéjate lo que quieras, pero lo cierto es que una dama como yo siempre debe verse presentable, aunque sea para algo tan simple como una foto… (Dice haciendo más poses típicas de ella, mientras que Spike babea…)

 **Rainbow** \- creo que exageras amiga, yo saldré con mi ropa deportiva…

 **Twilight** \- pues yo elegí esto, espero no sea muy formal…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, yo…, estoy bien así?

 **Pinkie** \- uy, uy, quise probar este vestido, que tal eh?

 **Will** \- chicas… (Todas me miran…), permítanme calmarlas diciéndoles que todas se ven muy lindas a su manera… (Todas sonríen por el cumplido…),… y tu pareces un galán Spike… (El ríe…)

 **Rarity** \- ay tesoro, creo que me va a dar un infarto…, acabo de notar que estas usando esa fea ropa de cuando te conocimos, pero porque?

 **Rainbow** \- si, y también veo que trajiste ese bate, acaso te preocupa porque estamos cerca del bosque Everfree?

 **Will** \- no, nada de eso… ("entonces porque?" preguntaba n confundidas…), verán…, quería salir en la foto como el día en que nos conocimos…, el día en el que comencé una nueva vida aquí…, el día en el que comencé a ser feliz de verdad…, puede que no sea la ropa más linda del mundo, pero…, ahora tiene un valor sentimental… (Deje salir una sonrisa melancólica…, las demás también sonrieron…)

 **Fluttershy** \- awww, eso es muy dulce… (Dice tiernamente…)

 **Rarity** \- ay tesoro, cuando lo pones de esa manera me haces ver esa ropa con otros ojos, eres tan conmovedor… (Y tú eres tan dramática…, jeje, pero gracias…)

 **Applejack** \- yo siento lo mismo compañero, por eso uso esta ropa… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Twilight** \- eres un gran amigo Will, solo quiero que sepas lo feliz que estoy de que hallas aparecido en nuestra vidas… (Me dice con un tono duce…)

 **Spike** \- si amigo, eres todo un fenómeno… (Emmm…, gracias?)

 **Rainbow** \- bueno, bueno, ya fue mucho melodrama, tomemos la foto de una vez…

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie prepara la cámara, y corre a su posición…) ¡listos?, sonrían! (… y la cámara hace dispara el flash…, Pinkie va a revisar la foto…), ¡hay rallos cerré los ojos!,… bueno, creo que igual quedo bien… (Todos nos reímos por eso…)

 **Reto De Dark Opal: la foto pueden verla en Deviantart, pero pueden adivinar el nombre de la imagen y de la cuenta?**

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Will** \- (ya me había despedido de las chicas, y Pinkie se tomó la molestia de hacer una copia de la foto para cada uno…, en este momento estoy en el tren camino a Canterlot, mientras veo la foto…) es como una foto familiar…, siempre he querido una…, espero que lo que Pinkie sintió no sea un gran problema, no quiero sepárame de mi mis amigas…, mi familia…

… el tren llego a la estación, y yo me bajo, y contemplo una vez más el hermoso paisaje que Canterlot tiene para ofrecer…, y al caminar unos metros adentrándome en la ciudad, ciento como alguien me toca la espalda llamándome…, y al voltearme…

 **Heartwill** \- mira nada mas quien regreso, crees que quiera volver a cantar?, hahaha… (Se burlando…)

 **Octavia** \- no lo sé, tal vez quiera dejar inconsciente a toda la guardia real, jeje… (Eso fue sarcasmo?)

 **Will** \- … Heartwill?,… Octavia? (que hacen esas 2 por aquí?,… juntas?)

 **Heartwill** \- quien si no iba a ser, tonto… (Me dice con su típico humor Tsundere…)

 **Octavia** \- no le hagas caso, solo está algo irritada… (Me dice con tranquilidad…)

 **Will** \- … ustedes 2?,… se están llevando bien? (esto me tiene impactado…,ambas se miran entre ellas y sonríen…),… me perdí de algo? (pregunto intrigado…)

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Que chistoso, estos días fueron mucho más tranquilos de lo normal…, solo espero que esto no sea como aquella frase…, "la calma antes de la tormenta"**

 **… bueno, ahora que ha regresado a Canterlot, supongo que tendrá que aguantar a una Heartwill más "cariñosa", y también tendrá que prepararse para un gran acontecimiento…**

 **… antes de terminar, quisiera pedirles de todo corazón, que me recomendaran más fanfics de humano o brony en Equestria, ya que no soy muy bueno encontrándolos, debido a que no todos tienen un título que diga que será un fanfic sobre un humano que llega a Equestria, como por ejemplo el mío, el cual se titula "¡Esto Sera Divertido!", lo cual, no explica de que trata exactamente, y por eso me cuesta encontrar fanfics como los que busco…**

 **Así que, por favor, recomiéndenme fanfic cuyo tema sea un humano o un brony que llega a Equestria, ya sea en esta página o cualquier otra, eso me ayudaría mucho a ampliar mi conocimiento sobre los distintos mundos y dimensiones…,… ¡quiero decir, sobre las historias que la gente inventa!**

 **Fate- y luego dices que soy yo quien revela información…**

 **¡Tú cállate!,… ajem, en fin, comenten, pregunten, sugieran…**

 **Hasta luego…**

 **1 - SB confiesa formalmente sus sentimientos por Will, y luego es rechazada (como pareja)**

 **2- Will tiene una pelea verbal y física.**

 **3- ? (Advertencia: esta opción podría tomar más de 1 mes en completarse)**


	21. Anuncio 6

**… ustedes lo pidieron, y como yo los quiero mucho (como a una piedra en mi zapato… nah, no es cierto XD) aquí esta…, la revancha entre, Luna, Chrysalis y Heartwill…**

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decir 2 cosas.**

 **1\. ¡que grandísimo ¡"·$%# &/)( fui al cometer un error como este…, he estado escribiendo Hearthwill, cuando es Heartwill sin h, como es posible esto, que humillación, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ya me calme…**

 **2\. la primera temporada de esta historia está por terminar, solo faltan entr capítulos, luego de eso estaré ausente por un tiempo corto…, y comenzara la segunda temporada…**

 **Y ahora sí, damas y caballeros, ha llegado el momento por todos ustedes esperado, por última vez lo advierto, esta es la última oportunidad de participar en esto, no habrá otra revancha, y la fecha limite será al final de la primera temporada, así que, sin más que decir…**

 **Pinkie- ¡ya deja de perder el tiempo ser misterioso!**

 **Fate- ¡comienza con la revancha!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡quiero tener se…, digo una novia!**

 **Pinkie, Fate y Dark Opal- ¡explica las reglas de una vez!**

 **… bueno pero no se enojen…, estas son las reglas:**

 **Cada uno de ustedes tendrá 6 puntos, y pueden distribuirlos entre las 3 contrincantes de la manera que deseen…, imagino que saben lo que significa distribuir, y las muchas maneras en las que pueden hacerlo, correcto?**

 **La fecha límite será al final de la primera temporada…, para así, darle oportunidad de participar, a cualquiera que se incorpore más tarde…, y después del capítulo final, en el anuncio 7, sabrán quien será la ganadora definitiva…, esta vez sin lugar a dudas…**

 **En fin, disfruten de esto, y hasta la próxima…**


	22. sabía que esto pasaría

**Nota: … he venido a ver como estaban, no ha habido más ataques por aquí, cierto?, hay algún problema con los sin corazón?, o son los incorpóreos los que están causando desastre?, nada?**

 **Sora- no, por ahora este las islas están a salvo…**

 **Fate- pues me alegro, esas criaturas destructoras de mundos solo saben dar problemas, espero que nunca afecten ningún mundo de mis protegidos…**

 **Kairi- tus… protegidos?**

 **¡Fate!,… lo siento, ella quiso decir sus "conocidos"**

 **Kairi- entiendo…, es verdad, cuando sientes que tus seres queridos están en problemas, no puedes evitar preocuparte…**

 **Fate- tú lo has dicho amiga…**

 **Riku- … a propósito…**

 **Pasa algo Riku?**

 **Riku- la ultimas vez que hablamos no pude preguntártelo pero…, quienes son ustedes realmente?, no cualquiera pude viajar por los mundos, y veo que ustedes no poseen llaves espada, así que…**

 **… Riku escucha…, sé que sientes curiosidad…, y tú también Sora, se te nota en la cara, pero deben entender que hay reglas que no nos permiten decir muchas…**

 **Fate- entre ellas, nuestra verdadera identidad…**

 **Kairi- … es para proteger cierto?**

 **Correcto…**

 **Sora- … bueno, supongo que no importa, se nota que son buenas personas…**

 **Riku- … lo se…, es solo que tengo malas experiencias confiando en desconocidos con fuerzas que no conozco…, lamento si los moleste…**

 **Fate- que?, no, para nada, arriba esa cara amigo jejeje… (Todos se ríen de la situación…)**

 **… bueno, Fate y yo nos retiramos, hasta la próxima (los 3 nos despiden diciendo "adiós",… y nos fuimos…),… por ahora, no tendremos que lidiar con las 2 peores criaturas que existen en todo el cosmos…**

 **Fate- es un alivio, no quisiera imaginar que pasaría si uno de los nuestros se convirtiera en un sin corazón… y se creara su incorpóreo…**

 **… bueno, da igual, volvamos al trabajo, te veo luego… ("adiosito" me dice…),… esta vez… deje esto encendió a propósito…, porque?,… no lo sé…, solo sentí que debía hacerlo…,… pero bueno, adiós melancolía, disfruten de este capítulo y diviértanse…**

 **Capítulo 16: sabía que esto pasaría.**

 **Will** \- … Heartwill?,… Octavia? (que hacen esas 2 por aquí?,… juntas?)

 **Heartwill** \- quien si no iba a ser, tonto… (Me dice con su típico humor Tsundere…)

 **Octavia** \- no le hagas caso, solo está algo irritada… (Me dice con tranquilidad…)

 **Will** \- … ustedes 2?,… se están llevando bien? (esto me tiene impactado…,ambas se miran entre ellas y sonríen…),… me perdí de algo? (pregunto intrigado…)

 **Heartwill** \- (ella sonríe y abraza por el cuello a Octavia al más puro estilo anime…) ¡haha!, si supieras, pasaron algunas cosas entre esta busto de vaca y yo, resulta que no es como esos egocéntricos ricachones, hasta vive con una DJ ruidosa e insoportable, quien iba a decir que me terminaría cayendo tan bien…

 **Mientras tanto en Ponyville, Vinyl POV.**

 **Vinyl-** ¡ACHU…, oye pero que paso?! (estaba puliendo mis nuevos lentes, y los llene de mocos…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡hey DJ-PON3! (veo a Pinkie la fiestera asomarse por mi ventana…)

 **Vinyl** \- ¡hey, pero si es mi clienta favorita, que pasa amiga?! (Yo me llego hasta la ventana…)

 **Pinkie** \- oh nada, pasaba por aquí, y note que tu casa…, bueno…, no deberías ir comprar vidrios nuevos? (vista panorámica: una casa dividida a la mitad de diseño, sin vidrios, y 2 pones de ambos lados de una ventana…)

 **Vinyl** \- tranquila, Octy no volverá hasta pasado mañana, aún tengo tiempo… (Digo sin preocupación…)

 **Pinkie** \- oki doki loki… (Ella se va saltando…)

 **Y devuelta en Canterlot.**

 **Will** \- … eh?,… ustedes 2 llevándose bien? (ahora si lo he visto todo…), ahora si lo he visto todo… (… creo que pensé en voz alta…), ups… (Heartwill no parece muy contenta con mi comentario…)

 **Octavia** \- ajem, permíteme explicarlo… (Dice quitando el brazo de Heartwill de su cuello…), tengo algo de tiempo antes de irme, vallamos a un lugar donde podamos sentarnos…

… y así fue, fuimos a una pastelería, y como hacía tiempo que no las veía, les ofrecí una rebanada de paste la cada una, y una para mi…, Heartwill la acepto sin problema ni remordimiento, no me sorprende viniendo de ella jejeje…, pero Octavia era un poco más negada, creo que no le gusta recibir algo sin razón aparente…, así que tuve que usar mi **"Mirada De Gatito"** con ella…, y funciono hahaha…, tomamos asiento y…

 **Will** \- y bien?, díganme que paso, hasta donde recuerdo ustedes eran como agua y aceite… (Ambas se miran y ríen…), ok, me están asustando, ya cuéntenme…

 **Octavia** \- muy bien…, tú te habías ido el lunes, así que, si mal no recuerdo esto paso el miércoles…

 **Primera persona, Octavia POV.**

 **Flashback (miércoles).**

 **Octavia-** (yo suspiro de molestia…) por última vez, no, no estoy interesada, asique por favor deja de acosarme… (Le decía a un guardia que no se lo tomo muy bien…), ahora si me disculpas debo ir al ensayo…

 **Guardia** \- (este me toma del brazo, eso me molesta y empezamos a forcejear…) oh vamos preciosa, no te hagas la dura, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad…

 **Octavia** \- ¡y yo ya te dije que no mil veces, ya estoy cansada de que me molestes todos los días desde que llegue, ya suéltame! (trato, pero no logro que me suelte…)

 **Guardia** \- ¡esta vez no, si no quieres darme la oportunidad, talvez tenga que tomarla! (su mirada me asusto…, estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda…, cuando…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡HEY, SIN VERGÜENZA! (ella venia corriendo a toda velocidad, y el otro guardia no pudo reaccionar…, ella lo golpeo en la cara y lo dejo noqueado en el piso…), ¡para que aprendas a no fastidiar, cuando una yegua te dice que no, es no, es el colmo que dijeras una estupidez como que la ibas a obligar, a ver, trata de obligarme a mí, vamos! (dice retándolo…, pero el guardia sol temblaba de miedo, y salió corriendo y gritando…) imbécil atrevido…

 **Octavia** \- (yo aún estaba en shock por el susto…, pero me recompuse…) y-yo…, yo no sé qué decirte…, gracias, Heartwill…

 **Heartwill** \- (ella me ve con cara seria…)… bah, no me agradezcas, no lo hice exactamente por ti, busto de vaca…, es solo que no me gusta ver como otros se aprovechan de quien no puede defenderse…,… además, es lo que él hubiera hecho…

 **Octavia** \- (yo la miro fijamente, y creo saber en qué está pensando…)… Will?

 **Heartwill** \- … adiós, y procura no seducir a muchos para evitar estas situaciones, busto de vaca… (Ella estaba por irse,… pero yo la detuve al tomarle del brazo…), que haces? (ella me ve, tengo una cara seria…)

 **Octavia** \- (y sin pensarlo 2 veces, le doy una bofetada…, ella me mira sin saber que paso… "¡q-que?, porque fue eso?!" me dice molesta…, ambas nos vemos fijamente… hasta que yo finalmente "exploto")… de verdad lo siento, pero llevo queriendo hacer eso desde que te conocí…, no has hecho más que faltarme el respeto y desquitar tu rabia conmigo, insultar la profesión a la que le he dedicado mi amor y mi vida, compararme con ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos "tontos refinados" como tú los llamas, y el colmo es que me digas que yo busco seducir a otros…, te agradezco con todo mi corazón que me hallas ayudado hoy, pero la forma en la que me has tratado desde que te conozco es injusta, prejuiciosa y cruel…, ¡Y YA ME TIENES ARTA! (… estoy jadeando por el fuerte grito que di…, nunca en mi vida me había puesto así…, ni siquiera Vinyl me había sacado tanto de mis casillas…)

 **Heartwill-** (esta me estaba viendo con los ojos abiertos, como si no pudiera creer que yo haya dicho todo eso y actuado de esa manera…, pero cambia su expresión de asombro a una más seria…, y se me acerca…, nos vemos fijamente y… me abofetea también…,… ambas nos vemos fijamente, ella tiene puesta su mano donde la abofetee, y yo en donde ella me abofeteo…)… jejeje…, debo decirte esto…, realmente me tienes muy impresionada, nunca creí que TU harías algo como esto…, reconozco que ahora ya no eres TAN parecida a los "tontos refinados" que conozco, también defiendes con firmeza tu trabajo, lo que amas, y te respeto más por eso…, pero déjame decirte algo…, no me importa de quien se trate, nunca recibo un golpe sin devolverlo… (Me dice con una ligera sonrisa…)

… ambas nos veíamos fijamente…, ella medio sonriendo, y yo aún algo sorprendida por la bofetada…, pero…, no sé porque…, mi reacción fue… volverla a abofetear…,… y tras recibir la bofetada, ella me abofeteo a mi otra vez, y luego yo a ella, y luego ella a mí, hasta perdí por completo mi autocontrol y me lance encima de ella tumbándola al piso y seguí abofeteándola, luego ella me volteaba al piso y me abofeteaba a mi…, no era una pelea entre un guardia y una violonchelista, era una pelea entre 2 yeguas que habían perdido la paciencia la una con la otra…, nunca en mi vida yo me había comportado tan violenta y fuera de control, estaba tan enojada que ya no me importaba lo que algún pony pudiera pensar de mí, solo me importaba darle su merecido y poner en su lugar a esa yegua tan irritante…

… y así estuvimos un largo rato, hiriéndonos mutuamente en pleno pasillo, y más de un guardia y otros ponys que trabajan en el castillo nos vieron hay en el piso peleando como animales…,… hasta que en cierto punto alguien le informo de esto a las princesas que había una pelea en el pasillo, y cuando aparecieron y nos vieron ahí en el piso, toda heridas, y tan cansadas que ni podíamos movernos, las dejamos con la boca y ojos bien abiertos, y pusieron las cara más increíbles de "no puedo creer que fueran ustedes" que yo haya visto en mi vida…

… nos llevaron a la enfermería, y cuando le contaron la historia a la enfermera, su cara fue igual que la de las princesas…,… no teníamos heridas graves, pero si estábamos muy cansadas y magulladas, así que nos ordenaron reposo…, yo estaba en la cama frustrada por perderme el ensayo, y ella estaba en la otra cama junto a mí, ninguna le dirigía la palabra a la otra… hasta que…

 **Heartwill-** … jejeje… ¡hahahahaha! (ella empezó a reírse sin control…)

 **Octavia** \- puedo saber, que es lo que te resulta tan gracioso? (dije seriamente, volteando mi cabeza para verla…)

 **Heartwill** \- (ella sigue riendo y voltea su cabeza en mi dirección…) ¡hahahahaha, tu y yo tonta, solo míranos, mira lo que paso, no sé si Will me contagio un poco de su ridículo humor, pero todo esto me resulta muy gracioso hahahahaha!

 **Octavia** \- … dices que te parece gracioso todo esto?,… perdimos los estribos, armamos un escándalo, todo el mundo va a hablar de esto en el castillo un largo tiempo, estamos en la enfermería, y dices que esto te da risa?, es en serio? (dije seriamente…)

 **Heartwill** \- … bueno, si lo pones así…, ¡si, hahaha! (es en serio?)

 **Octavia** \- (yo volteo mis cabeza para tratar de ignorarla mientras ríe, pero…,… que es esto?,… que estoy sintiendo?,… mis labios se mueven solos…)… jeje…, jejejejeje…, hahahahahahahahahaha, porque? Hahaha, porque me pasa esto? Hahaha, no lo entiendo hahaha… (Ahora yo también estoy riendo hahaha…)

 **Heartwill** \- jejeje, ¡hey! (yo volteo mientras aún me rio…) no hace falta que lo entiendas, solo déjalo salir…, por cierto, debo decir que te felicito, oficialmente me caes bien busto de vaca…

 **Octavia** \- jejeje, que dices? (la escucho, pero la gracia aún no se detiene…)

 **Heartwill** \- ni el mejor de los soldados ha podido hacerme lo que tú me hiciste hoy…, solo ese fenómeno flacucho y lampiño del que me enamore pudo derrotarme en una pelea…

 **Octavia** \- (me sorprendí por un segundo…, pero…) hahaha, la verdad, ya me imaginaba yo que sentías algo por él, no estoy sorprendida jeje…

 **Heartwill** \- si, lo admití, está bien?,… así que, siéntete orgullosa, porque ya no pienso seguirte molestando de mala manera…, lo prometo…

 **Octavia** \- (sus palabras hicieron que me dejara de reír…, pero la sonrisa no desapareció…) jeje…, que dices…, estás loca, sabias eso?

 **Heartwill** \- jejeje, a ver, soy una yegua que no es nada fina, que se disfrazó de semental, lucho con cada guardia del castillo y los derroto a todos, y se enamoró del único ser que le ha ganado una pelea, el cual resultó ser un ser de otro mundo, y ahora está sin energía después de pelearse con una yegua que no sabe pelear y que toca un gran violín…, así que sí, creo que si lo sabía hahahahaha… (Valla, su humor es tan… tonto,… pero, creo que yo también fui una tonta jeje…), entonces? (me pregunta sonriendo…)

 **Octavia** \- que? (le pregunto igual…)

 **Heartwill** \- nunca he tenido una amiga yegua, y no sé cómo hablar de temas "femeninos", pero después de lo de hoy, dudo mucho que algo peor pueda pasar entre nosotras…, así que… (Ella esta acostada, pero extiende su mano hacia mi…)

 **Octavia** \- (y ya que nuestras 2 camas están cerca…)… hacerme amiga de una pony tan diferente a mí, con la que me he peleado estos últimos días, y con la que me acabo de armar un escándalo?, jejeje…, creo que yo también estoy loca por pensar que podemos ser amigas… (Yo tomo su mano…, y nos reímos un poco más por todo lo que ha pasado…)

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **Octavia** \- durante los siguientes días fuimos el tema de conversación de todos en el castillo,… así que, te podrás imaginar las caras de todos al ver que ahora nos llevábamos bien… (Dije viendo a Heartwill…)

 **Heartwill** \- si, quien diría que incluso terminaría yendo a sus ensayos, tal vez descubrí que me gusta un poco esa música…, solo un poco… (Dice entrecerrando su índice con su pulgar…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… (Will tiene los ojos abiertos, pero no hace ni un mínimo movimiento…)

 **Octavia** \- ammm…, Will?, estas bien? (… el sigue sin responder…)

 **Heartwill** \- hola, Equestria llamando a Will… (Dice pasando su mano frente a su cara…)

… el sigue sin mostrar expresión alguna más que sus ojos abiertos…, hasta que…, poco a poco empezó a formar una sonrisa en su cara…, entrecerraba los ojos lentamente…, y empezó a reír a su manera tan única…, se carcajeaba sin parar, hasta puso la cara contra la mesa y la golpeaba, Heartwill y yo no entendíamos que le pasaba…, hasta que Heartwill perdió la paciencia y…

 **Heartwill** \- ¡hey flacucho, que rallos te pasa?, me estas exasperando! (Will seguía riendo, pero creo que intenta hablar…)

 **Will** \- ¡HAHAHAHAHA!,… ¡ustedes 2!, ¡hahaha!, ¡tuvieron una pelea de gatas!, ¡hahaha!, ¿¡en pleno pasillo del castillo!?, ¡hahaha!, ¿¡y así surgió una linda amistad!?, ¡hahahahaha! (… si lo pone de esa manera…, ya se está calmando, hasta se está secando una lagrima de risa…), lo siento, lo siento jeje…, es solo que, en mi mundo esto ha pasado muchas veces, no creí que también funcionara aquí…, haha, y que es eso de "me estas exasperando"?, desde cuando tú hablas así? Jeje… (Heartwill se sonrojo de vergüenza por el comentario, y se le notaba molesta por eso, y se negaba a responderle…)

 **Octavia** \- pues…, puede que tal vez ella me haya pedido que le enseñara a ser un poco más "femenina",… y puede que ella me enseñara un poco de autodefensa… (Le digo sonriendo, pero él no es tonto, capto el mensaje…),… pero en fin creo que ya debo irme… (Digo levantándome y ellos se levantan también, empezamos a caminar en dirección a la estación…)

 **Will** \- ya entiendo porque estabas aquí por casualidad, estabas por volver a Ponyville cierto? (yo asiento…, el voltea a ver a Heartwill…) y tu quisiste acompañarla para despedirte…, que dulce jeje… (Ella lo golpea en el brazo y pone una cara molesta con sonrojo…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… Octavia ya se había ido, Heartwill y ella se despidieron hasta con un abrazo…, eso sí fue lindo de ver, pero si se lo digo, sé que mi vida correrá peligro…

… caminábamos rumbo al castillo, y en el camino algunos ponys nos veían, y seguro me reconocían, después de todo, como olvidar que las princesas me presentaron formalmente a todo Canterlot…,… ya entrando al castillo, Heartwill y yo nos separamos, ella volvió al campo de entrenamiento, y yo me dirigí a la sala del trono…, jeje, seguro se sorprenderán al verme…

… detrás de la gran puerta, pude escuchar a Celestia y a Luna conversando, algo sobre Celestia enviándole un paquete a Twilight, y algo sobre un hechizo de Starswirl…,… un momento…, un paquete?, un hechizo?, Starswirl el barbado?… ¿¡ eso quiere decir que… ya es ese momento!?, ¡entonces… Twilight se convertirá en princesa mañana!, ¡pero qué bien, no puedo creer que voy a verlo con mis propios ojos!, ¡QUE EMOCIONANTE, ESTOY QUE EXPLOTO DE LA EMOCION, ME SIENTO COMO PINKIE, DIOS CALMAME!,… ya?, gracias otra vez Dios…

… y ya que estoy detrás de la puerta,… siempre quise hacer esto jejeje…,… yo entro de golpe al salón, Celestia y Luna se asustaron un segundo por el repentino golpe de las puertas, y yo hago una pose diciendo…

 **Will** \- ¡ha, boom baby! (EEYUP, al más puro estilo del emperador Kuzco…,… ellas me ven impresionadas, con los ojos como platos y no dicen nada…, acaso hacer eso fue una falta de respeto?, creo que no medí las consecuencias de esta tontería, y ya ame estoy poniendo nervioso de no recibir respuesta de parte de ellas…, y como si Dios se apiadara de mi…)

 **Luna** \- … ¡Will, en serio eres tú?! (Dice emocionada y volando hacia mí, y me recibe con un abrazo…, ya puedo respirar más tranquilo…), ¡no esperábamos que vinieras de visita tan pronto, pero que alegría tenerte aquí otra vez! (me dice muy alegre…)

 **Will** \- jeje, gracias…, yo…, lamento mucho esa tontería de hace un segundo, pensé en hacer una entrada sorpresiva, pero creo que me pase, lamento si fui mal educado, no fue mi intención… (Digo rascando mi cuello con vergüenza…)

 **Celestia** \- (ella se levanta y camina hacia mi…, no parece estar molesta, más bien está sonriendo…) no hace falta que te disculpes, no fue realmente un gran problema, a mí también me alegra verte aquí…, jeje, aunque la verdad estoy confundida, no entiendo que fue eso, alguna clase de broma conocida en tu mundo? (me pregunta curiosa…)

 **Will** \- jeje, si, algo así…, se supone que es para sorprender y causar impresión…, algo así como si estuviera diciendo "ya llego a quien todos querían ver" o algo…, pero creo que no va conmigo hahaha… (Uso la risa para ocultar la vergüenza…), lo siento…

 **Celestia** \- jeje, como dije, to tienes que disculparte… (Ella se me acerca y me da un abrazo de bienvenida…) que bueno es tenerte aquí otra vez… (Me dice con un tono dulce…)

 **Will** \- igualmente… (Le respondo sonriendo…, y cortamos el abrazo…, yo pongo una cara y un tono más serio…), pero verán… (Ellas al notarme serio, se pusieron serias también…), el motivo de mi visita es para hablar con ustedes de un asunto importante…, algo que en el futuro, quizá podría resolver un gran problema y brindar paz a los Ponys… y a los Changelings… (al oír eso se sorprendieron, era obvio que nunca se hubiesen esperado eso…, se miraron entre ellas confundidas…, luego de uno segundo Celestia nos llevó a tomar asiento, para así yo poder explicar que significa todo eso…)

… si, no es raro que el ambiente de esta conversación se sienta tan pesado, después de todo, yo hablaba de "paz" con una de las especies que amenazo a Canterlot y a toda Equestria como ninguna no lo había hecho…, aun así, a pesar de las caras serias que teníamos los 3, me considero muy afortunado de que Celestia y Luna me dejaran explicar todo sin que alguna objetara de manera negada o abrupta…, en vez de eso, me escucharon con mucha atención, todo, mi experiencia en el escondite, lo que yo sabía de los Changelings, mis razones y motivos del porque sería muy beneficiosa la paz con ellos, incluso cuando les hable de mi trato con Chrysalis…, jeje de hecho fue en esa parte de la conversación donde finalmente logre quebrar ese ambiente tan incómodo para mi…, yo espero nunca más volver a sentir eso como lo sentía en mi mundo…,… Celestia tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba muy pensativa, muy concentrada, analizaba con detalle todo…, Luna estaba algo inquieta, pero creo que no se oponía realmente a mi idea…,… y finalmente después de unos minutos que parecían una eternidad, Celestia abrió sus ojos, me miro fija y seriamente…, yo ya me temía lo peor, cuando…, ella sonrió…

 **Celestia** \- … Will…, Cadence tenía razón obre ti… (Yo puse una cara de confusión…), ni siquiera mi hermana y yo somos capase de ver la bondad y el amor de los demás como ella lo hace…, y ella nos lo dijo muy claramente en su última visita…, "Will posee más amor del que haya visto nunca en mi vida…, él está aquí en Equestria por una razón…, el hará cosas maravillosas por el reino y por todos sus habitantes, y traerá grandes cambios a las vidas de todos, porque su amor por nuestro mundo y por todos nosotros es **infinito** , estoy segura de eso",… esas fueron sus palabras, y ahora las comprendo mejor…

 **Will** \- (siento que el corazón se me llena de calidez…) princesa…, yo…, toda mi vida he visto su mundo desde el mío…, y siempre he mamado la forma en la que se desarrolla…, siempre sentí que mi mundo tenia tantas cosas que aprender de este, y a pesar de que pueden hacerlo, no lo hacen…,… solo puedo decir que, aunque ustedes quizá no lo sepan, existe un Dios todo poderoso, creador de todo…, y estoy seguro de que es gracias a el que yo pude tener la oportunidad de llegar a este mundo…, mi verdadero hogar…, por eso, deseo ayudar a todos aquellos que al igual que yo alguna vez, sufren por no poder tener un hogar, y cometen errores…, por eso, deseo ayudar a Chrysi y los Changelings… (Deje caer una lagrima de alegría…), jeje, lo siento si estoy algo melancólico, pero es que no importa cuanto tiempo pase, nunca dejare de maravillarme de estar aquí…, solo quiero decirles…, gracias…

 **Luna** \- Will…, ay Will… (Ella se levanta y se me acerca para abrazarme…), no, gracias a ti, por decidir venir a formar parte de nuestras vidas… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Celestia** \- es verdad… (Ella también se acerca y me abraza…), y puede que lo que me has planteado sea algo difícil…, pero…, creo que si alguien puede ayudar a esa especie que esta sufriendo, eres tu…

 **Will** \- princesas… (Digo con alegría…)

 **Celestia** y **Luna** \- Celestia/Luna… (Me dicen al mismo tiempo…)

 **Will** \- jeje, claro, sin formalidades…, gracias…

 **Celestia** y **Luna** \- gracias a ti…

… lo logre, a pesar de mis preocupaciones, lo logre, ahora podre ayudar a Chrysi y los suyos sin ningún problema…, y talvez incluso…, podría lograr que los Changelings… "evolucionaran" mucho antes de cuando se supone que pasara…, eso estaría bien, o debería dejar que suceda en su momento…, no lo sé…, que Dios decida y me guie…

… ya pronto seria medio día, así que Celestia me invito a almorzar…, es más, me invito a quedarme en el castillo el tiempo que quisiera, y aunque a veces suelo ser un poco cabezota con eso…, ok, normalmente suelo…, está bien, casi siempre yo…, ¡bueno, todo el tiempo, está bien?, si, no me gusta aceptar cosas así sin más, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente!,… Dios mío, insisto, a quien le estoy hablando?, me voy a volver más loco de lo que ya estoy…

 **Dark Opal** \- hahahahaha, eso es siquiera posible?

 **Will** \- ¡tú cállate, de por si yo ya estaba loco, tu solo lo empeoraste!

 **Luna** \- eh, Will, con quien hablas? (me pregunta mientras comemos…)

 **Will** \- ¡eh!,… bueno…, es que… (Que bien, que bien, que buena metida de pata…)

 **Celestia** \- … puedes oír su voz, verdad? (me pregunto tras tragar…)

 **Will** \- … si… (Le respondo algo apenado…)

 **Celestia** \- debe de ser un dolor de cabeza…

 **Will** \- normalmente se queda callado, pero siempre aparece en el momento más oportuno… y el más inoportuno… (Dije llevándome una cucharada de sopa a la boca…)

 **Luna** \- … aunque… (Celestia y yo la miramos…),… si lo piensas un poco…, él tiene una manera de ser que simplemente es alocada, mas no maligna…, y con algo de su ayuda, pudiste salvarte de los Changelings, ya que tu no los habrías atacado…, creo que en el fondo, él se preocupa por los demás tanto como tú lo haces, si no, no entiendo porque no solo pierde el control y trata de hacer lo que le pazca…

… la verdad…, eso nos dejó pensativos a Celestia y a mí…, porque que de hecho, sonaba muy lógico…,… quisiera entender mejor… cuáles son sus intenciones…,… pero en fin, tendré que preocuparme por eso en otro momento…

… estuve conversando un buen rato con ellas, y ya que ambas saben que conozco cosas del futuro, decidí sorprender a Celestia diciéndole…

 **Will** \- debes sentirte muy orgullosa Celestia…

 **Celestia** \- (ella parece que no entendió…) como?, que me quieres decir?

 **Will** \- mañana tu más fiel alumna se enfrentara a su última prueba para convertirse en princesa…, seguro estarás feliz con los resultados… (Tanto Celestia como Luna abrieron los ojos y pusieron caras de sorprendidas…) haha, que pasa con esas caras?, se les olvido que… se muchas cosas?

 **Luna** \- (aún estaban sorprendidas, pero al recordar eso sobre mí, solo rieron por creer que no lo sabía…) hahaha, a pesar de todo me sorprendiste, creo que nunca me acostumbrare a que sepas tantas cosas y que de pronto sueltes comentarios como ese…

 **Celestia** \- jeje, es verdad, creí que podría sorprenderlos a todos cuando sucediera…

 **Will** \- je, descuida, se sorprenderán…, pero a mí, es muy difícil tomarme por sorpresa (dije con aire de orgullo…)

 **Luna** \- (ella sonríe con mala intención…) ah sí?,… auxilio, le temo a las alturas, que alguien me ayude, me voy a caer…, hahahahaha (ella me hizo sonrojar de vergüenza y rabia…)

 **Will** \- (pero yo esbozo una sonrisa maligna…) conque esto te divierte eh?, ah no espera, diversión, que será esa diversión de la que hablo?, cuál es su propósito, y de que maneras podría experimentarla?, ummm… (Dije imitando su voz y sus expresiones…, para luego echarme a reír…, ahora se ve como yo hace un segundo…)

… y empezamos a burlarnos el uno del otro por unos momentos, justo frente a Celestia que nos veía con cara de WTF, creo que no entendía como es que acabamos su hermana y yo en esta ridícula discusión…, hasta que ella empezó a reír en voz baja, y Luna y yo nos detuvimos para verla…

 **Luna** \- eh?, hermana?, que te causa tanta gracia? (pregunta confundida…)

 **Celestia** \- jejejejeje…, nada es solo que…, es lindo ver que te llevas tan bien con algún pony, sin miedo, tan casual, como si fueran amigos desde siempre…, y el ver que Will puede tratarnos ahora con tanta naturalidad, me dice que en verdad se ha acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo a su nueva vida aquí…, jejeje, esto tan feliz por los 2… (Nos dice en tono dulce…)

 **Will** \- (tras oír eso, nos quedamos sin palabras…, Luna y yo nos volteamos a ver…, y nos reímos por la tonta discusión de hace rato…) hahaha, tiene razón, y a propósito, porque discutíamos?

 **Luna** \- hahaha, no lo sé, una cosa llevo a la otra y…, hah, no lo sé… (Decía riendo…)

… ambos nos disculpamos por la conducta infantil de hace rato, Celestia solo sonreía d dicha al vernos…, creo que en serio que le gusta vernos a su hermana y a mi divirtiéndonos junto…

… ahora me dirijo a mi habitación, Celestia me dijo que podía elegir la que quisiera, así que elegí la misma en la que estuve la vez anterior, y me dirigí al baño…

 **Will** \- (estaba atendiendo he llamado del ave-estrus, cuando…) eh?, que fue eso?,… sentí una rabia tremenda en aquella dirección, no sé qué habrá sido pero me dio escalofríos… (Dije viendo hacia la pared detrás de mí…)

 **Mientras tanto en Ponyville, Octavia POV.**

 **Octavia-** … (…)… ¡VIIIIIIIIIINYYYYYYYYYYL! (¡grite de rabia al ver todos los vidrios de la casa quebrados, mi cara es de furia, y mis ojos están en llamas!)

 **Vinyl** \- ¡T-T-T-T-Tavy, creí que volverías el martes jeje, y-yo está por salir a comprar vidrios nuevos, ya vengo! (La muy cobarde salió corriendo…)

 **Octavia** \- … jeje,… ay Vinyl, que voy a hacer contigo… (No es que no esté enojada, es solo que después de lo que he vivido recientemente en Canterlot…, bueno…, es bueno volver a casa…)

 **Y devuelta a Canterlot.**

… ya que hacia un tiempo que no pasaba por aquí, decidí volver al campo de entrenamiento, y de mas esta decir que los guardias me reconocieron y hasta me pidieron que entrenara con ellos, y lo hice, un largo rato, esto me haría bien, ya que últimamente el trabajo de la granja no me es de suficiente entrenamiento para mantenerme en forma, así que participe en todos lo que había disponible…, y como era de esperarse, los guardias querían comprobar los resultados de su entrenamiento conmigo desde la última vez…,… admito que han mejorado al seguir mis consejos, pero…, jejeje…, otra vez los canse a todos sin siquiera golpearlos hahaha…, hasta que me toco pelear con…

 **Heartwill** \- esto me trae recuerdos, sabes? (Me dice con una sonrisa confiada…)

 **Will** \- (yo estoy a unos metros frente a ella, ambos en la plataforma de combate…) si…, del día en que tu secreto se descubrió? Jejeje…

 **Heartwill** \- no…, ¡del día en que conocí al pony del que me enamore! (¡q-que?, como se le ocurre decir eso frente a todos?, mira nada más las caras que pusieron, no tienen precio!, y ahora se está riendo de mi cara de vergüenza….) ¡hahaha, te lo advertí, que ya no me mentiría a mí misma, y no me importa gritarlo y que lo sepa toda Equestria, YO AMO A WILL EL HUMANO! (¡dice con esa sonrisita de confianza y señalándome, yo estoy que me parto de la vergüenza!)

… ya hasta cubrí mi cara para que no vieran que estoy como tomate…, pero fue un grave error…, pude ver entre mis dedos como Heartwill se acercaba corriendo hacia mí, y no pude reaccionar para evitar su primer golpe, el cual me hizo retroceder varios pasos…

 **Will** \- auch, eso duele…, creí que solo estábamos entrenando… (Le digo sobando los brazos…)

 **Heartwill** \- lo estamos… a nivel personal… (Ese término no me gusto…), además, esta pelea es también una apuesta…

 **Will** \- apuesta?, de que hablas? (por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando…)

 **Heartwill** \- jeje, si tu ganas, hare lo que me pidas el resto del tiempo que estés en Canterlot… (Me dice riendo con confianza…), pero si yo gano…, ¡tendrás que casarte conmigo, Will!

 **Will** \- ¡qué, QUE?! (Dije avergonzado y sorprendido, ya que creí que me pediría ser su novio, pero ella ha sobrepasado los límites de una Tsundere normal…), ¡c-casarnos?, n-ni siquiera hemos salido juntos y ya estas con eso?!

 **Heartwill** \- (ella corre hacia mí y me da una serie de puños y patadas, pero esta vez, pude esquivarlos todos…) ¡hey, tú fuiste el que hizo que me enamorara, así que se un semental hecho y derecho y asume tu responsabilidad!

 **Will** \- (yo me quedo viéndola con cara de WTF…) ¡cómo dices?, en primer lugar, soy humano, no un semental, en segundo lugar, nadie puede hacer que alguien se enamore, el amor surge cuando quiere, y en tercer lugar no recuerdo haber aceptado ninguna apuesta, así que olvídalo!

 **Heartwill** \- (ella hace un gesto de rabia…) ¡cállate, cállate, cállate! (al más puro estilo Tsundere…), ¡no escuchare nada de eso, vasta de bla-bla-bla! (ahora hasta usa mi frase?), ¡comencemos con esto, tenía ganas de esta revancha desde hace mucho tiempo! (¡auxilio, esta perdió la cabeza, no entiende razones!)

… comenzamos a "pelear", y aunque puedo notar que ella ha progresado más que ningún otro soldado, me doy cuenta de que no ha utilizado magia ni una sola vez…, cuando le pedí un pausa para preguntar el porqué, su respuesta fue "solo usare mi magia en una pelea si es contra un enemigo, tú me enseñaste eso…, así que ahora soy el tipo de guerrera que más te gusta, una guerrera de honor",… ósea que…, ¿¡está haciendo esto solo para gustarme más!?,… ok, por un lado eso es tierno de su parte, pero por el otro lado me hace sentir mal, ya que… yo no la amo…, o al menos, no de la manera en la que ella quería…

… en estos momentos ella sigue tratando de encestarme n golpe, pero sin su magia, es como pelear con Shining Armor, aunque sea fuerte, yo podre evitar sus golpes…, y aun me pregunto… ¿si tengo tanto amor, que necesito para enamorarme?,… pensaba una y otra vez mientras al mismo tiempo esquivaba los ataques de Heartwill, y así pasaba el tiempo…, yo sé que amo a mis amigos, lo siento así…, sé que amo este mundo…, se tengo amor propio y…,… un segundo…, yo… nunca he necesitado de alguien más…, o al menos, nunca en mi mundo busque el apoyo de otros…, y si no tengo a alguien en quien apoyarme, entonces…

 **Will** \- … ¡PERO CLARO, COMO PUDE SER TAN SIEGO?! (Grite de repente al tener una epifanía, y por eso me distraje y Heartwill me encesto otro golpe que casi me saca dela plataforma, pero mantuve el equilibrio y logre caer aun sobre ella…)

 **Heartwill** \- (ella jadea del cansancio…) rayos…, estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero pudiste resistir…, jeje, no por nada eres el pony al que quiero…

 **Will** \- (escuchaba lo que decía, pero no la veía ni le contestaba, solo estaba hay en el piso, viendo hacia ningún lado, aun impactado por la revelación que acabo de tener…)… por supuesto…, no es que no pueda amar…, es que el amor de pareja es el más complicado de todos…, no es solo amor…, es también necesidad de estar con esa persona, porque se necesitan mutuamente para estar… completo…, y yo…, yo jamás busque eso…, yo jamás me tome un tiempo para buscar a alguien que pudiera hacerme sentir que la necesitara a mi lado…, yo nunca sentí eso por nadie…, y no es porque no pueda, es porque simplemente esa persona no ha aparecido… aun…, ¡entonces, esa es la respuesta, solo debo esperar pacientemente y aparecerá, y no me importa si es una pony, dragón, grifo o lo que sea, ella me hará sentir que la necesito,… mi alma gemela!

 **Heartwill** \- (parece que mientras yo divagaban ella escuchaba lo que decía, y no entendía…) ¡hey, no estas nada concentrado en esto, desde hace rato has estado balbuceando cosas que no entiendo, si vas a ponerte así, acabare con esto rápido!

 **Will** \- (… yo me levanto del piso… con una gran sonrisa en mi cara…, ahora que se la verdad de lo que creía era mi "problema", me he quitado una gran carga de encima…)… jejeje, tienes razón Heartwill, estuve divagando todo este rato…, pero se acabó, siento como si me hubiera liberado de una condena, asique…, ¡ahora estoy de muy buen humor, así que acepto tu apuesta! (yo me puse en mi posición de combate…)

 **Heartwill** \- (ella esbozo una sonrisa confiada…) ¡hah, no es como si te hubiera dado opción, y no sé qué te habrá pasado, pero si ya lo resolviste, y ahora te puedes tomar esto en serio, me alegro por ti! (ella se prepara para atacar…) ¡aquí voy! (corre hacia mi…)

 **Will** \- ¡adelante! (yo corro hacia ella…)

 **Will** y **Heartwill** \- ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! (clásica escena anime…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **DOI-** ¡mira nada más que épico, una batalla entre guerreros de honor…, toma, que fuerte ataque…, eso es no te dejes caer…, vamos, vamos, hacía muchos años que no veía un combate tan emocionante…, esto es increíble, siento lastima por aquellos que se lo estén perdiendo…, wow, a eso llamo yo tomar ventaja!

 **Fate** \- hey amigo, que me cuentas?,… ¡ellos estaban peleando y no me avisaste?, sabes lo mucho que me gustan los combates, porque no me dijiste nada?!

 **DOI** \- … perdón…, da igual, ya sabíamos que Will ganaría con un solo golpe, solo mira como quedo Heartwill, fuera de la plataforma, con un chichón en la cabeza y los ojos en espirales…

 **Fate-** ¡hahaha!, si, parece un Pokemon derrotado…, ¡pero ese no es el punto, la próxima vez avísame!

 **DOI** \- está bien, lo hare…, si me acuerdo…,… a propósito, como te fue observando a tus otros protegidos?

 **Fate** \- bueno…, por ahora están bien…, la mayoría…

 **DOI** \- … y supongo que William Creel sigue buscando una forma de…

 **Fate** \- si…

 **DOI** \- y tú no vas a…

 **Fate** \- no…

 **DOI** \- … Fate, tú haces lo que puedes, lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa…

 **Fate** \- lo sé, ya me ayudaste a superar eso, pero…, aun así, solo espero que algún día, de alguna, yo pueda ayudarlo…

 **DOI** \- Dios te escuche amiga…

 **Fate** \- … en fin, cambiando de tema, que es lo que pasa ahora?

 **DOI** \- pues mira, como el día en el que se conocieron, Will la llevo a la enfermería y ahora se están riendo del asunto…, pero se le nota que este algo molesta por haber perdido la "apuesta"

 **Fate** \- ¡apuesta?, cual apuesta?, de que más me perdí?!

 **DOI** \- pues…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… jejeje, ay, esa Heartwill y sus cosas, y ahora se enoja conmigo por haberla derrotado, aunque creo que he aprendido a controlar mejor esta nueva fuerza, esta vez solo hice que se desmallara, sin causarle un daño peor, pero no puedo dejar de reír mientras pienso en ese momento cuando trato de ponerme una mirada tierna que seguro aprendió con Octavia, me distrajo por un segundo cuando estábamos frente a frente y yo estaba a punto de noquearla, pero así sin más me puso esa carita, y me quede tieso…, lo juro se veía tan linda y tierna en ese momento que creí que me daría diabetes, pero solo lo hizo para distraerme y encestarme un golpe…, jeje, buena esa Octavia, le enseñaste un buen truco…

… casi todo el día estuve entrenando con los guardias, y hasta me pidieron que les enseñara a pelear como yo, y lo hice, un poco, es que son de lento aprendizaje…, pero creo que si practican por su cuenta y desarrollan lo que les enseñe, serán un mejor equipo de protección para todo Canterlot…

… estuve hay en ese momento cuando Celestia le envió a Twilight el paquete con el ultimo hechizo de Starswirl, y la verdad, ella me noto con una gran sonrisa que creo que le revelo que si, efectivamente, Twilight aprobara su última prueba…, upsi, pero en mi defensa, yo no le dije nada, ella lo dedujo por mi cara de alegría…

… ya es tarde, y me dirigía a dormir, no sin antes agradecerles a las princesas por ser tan buenas conmigo, y me sentí algo comprometido con ellas, así que…, si puedo decirles un poquito…

 **Will** \- princesas…, cosas increíbles están por llegar…, algunas serán buenas, otras traerán problemas…, abra momentos en los que dudaran hasta de si mismas…, pero… (Celestia me interrumpe…)

 **Celestia** \- pero, yo confió firmemente en mi fiel alumna y en sus amigas, y sé que sin importar lo que suceda, ellas afrontaran el futuro, juntas… (Me dice sonriendo…, jeje, capte el mensaje…, "Will, no hace falta que nos reveles lo que sabes", eso trato de decirme…)

 **Luna** \- además, ahora te tenemos a ti, y sé que siempre nos ayudaras a proteger nuestro hogar, cierto? (me pregunta alegre…)

 **Will** \- cierto…, nuestro hogar… (No pude evitar darles un abrazo…, que fue bien recibido por ambas…)

… ya acostado, me puse a pensar…, "nuestro hogar",… "siempre estaré para protegerlo",… de pronto, sentí un escalofrió, y a mi mente llego un recuerdo de ayer…, de cuando Pinkie me dijo que tenía un presentimiento…, y Twilight le dijo que hablaba como si no fuéramos a volvernos a ver…,… yo…, no, ¡no, olvídalo, no voy a dejar que esos feos pensamientos inunden mi mente, ya bastante tengo con…, ahora que lo pienso…, ha estado muy callado últimamente…,… en que tanto estará pensando?,… mi otro yo…, Dark Opal…

… una de las mejoras cosas de estar dormido, es que puedo pasar tiempo con Luna, y mostrarle en mi mente, cosas de mi mundo que la han asombrado, como aquella vez que le di de probar unos dulces de mi mundo que le fascinaron…, jeje creo que el gusto por el dulce no es solo de su hermana…, o como aquel momento en que sentí que podía morir de alegría, ya que, aunque no creí que fuera buena idea, decidí arriesgarme y mostrarle lo que eran los videojuegos, para así comprobar si realmente sería tan Gamer como en el Fandom,… claro que tuve que explicarle mil cosas sobre cómo funcionaba todo esto, y ella estaba impresionada de que los humanos tuviéramos un recurso tan entretenido como este…, ¡y el resultado fue que terminamos jugando toda la noche videojuegos en mis sueños, Luna resulto tener alentó natural aunque nunca haya jugado esto en su vida, wow!, y como todo sucede en mi mente, no sentimos cansancio alguno, asique nos divertimos tanto como pudiéramos…, jejeje, es más, hasta me pidió poder entra en mis sueños más seguido para venir a jugar conmigo…, como creen que me siento?, ¡me siento feliz!

… aunque me esfuerzo por nunca mostrarle programas y series en una T.V, ya que tendría que explicar muchas cosas que es mejor no decirles… aun…

… aunque nos divertimos mucho con las cosas que le comparto de mi mundo, no puedo evitar preocuparme por el hecho de que últimamente no he visto ni oído a Dark Opal…, en donde se habrá metido?, y que estará tramando?,… ¡bah, saben qué?, que me importa, lo afrontare si tengo que hacerlo, pero por ahora, voy a disfrutar mi tiempo con mi princesa favorita!

 **12 pm del día siguiente.**

… resumiendo mi mañana, me desperté, desayune, entrene un poco, y ya que tenía tiempo libre antes de volver a Ponyville y quería pasar más tiempo para fomentar nuestra amistad, invite a salir a Heartwill…, ¡no como una cita, es solo una salida entre amigos!,… estábamos almorzando en un restaurante, estábamos sentados uno frente al otro, y ella no usaba su armadura, sino que tenía un bellísimo vestido azul que combinaba con sus ojos, melena y cola…, yo aún estaba sorprendido, no entendía que fue lo que le paso, ya que después de invitarla, salió corriendo a me imagino su habitación, y regreso a los pocos minutos con ese vestido que, según ella, se lo obsequio su madre hace algún tiempo…

 **Heartwill** \- (elle ve que la estoy viendo algo raro…) … ¿¡que!?, mi madre siempre quiso que yo fuera más como una dama aunque yo no quisiera, por eso me regalo esta vestido hace tiempo, aunque nunca lo he usado, está bien? (Me dice roja de vergüenza…, y creo que también algo enojada…)

 **Will** \- no, bueno, yo… (Dios, que nervios…), sé que no es tu estilo, pero yo creo que ves muy linda en con ese vestido…

 **Heartwill** \- (ella me ve fijamente…, espero no haber firmado mi sentencia…)… de verdad?

 **Will** \- s-si… (Lo reconozco, estoy nervioso…)

 **Heartwill** \- linda? ("si" le digo…),… hermosa? ("p-pues, si" que nervios…),… y deseable? (dice viéndome con una mirada coqueta…, "e-eh?,… p-pues…", ay Dios y ahora qué?)… ¡hahahahaha, deberías ver tu cara, como se nota que ninguna yegua te ha intentado seducir nunca, hahahahaha! (como se atreve a reírse en mi cara…, olvídalo, no buscare pelea, no esta vez…)

… pasamos una buena tarde juntos, pero ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde, tanto de día, como para el tren, así que volvimos al castillo para que yo pudiera recoger mis cosas y despedirme de Celestia y Luna…, Celestia me guiño el ojo y me dijo "espero que estés presente junto con tus amigas para recibirla…, y nos acompañes en un día tan importante como mañana", lo analice por un momento…, y yo entendí muy bien el mensaje…

…nos dirigimos a la estación, pero lo raro, fue que Heartwill decidió no cambiarse el vestido, y mira que hasta pude notar las miradas de impresión de algunos guardias hacia ella…

 **Will** \- (yo ya estaba abordando el tren…) fue bueno verte de nuevo amiga, si en un tiempo me desocupo volveré a hacerles otra visita…, mientras no aumenten el precio del boleto para el tren hahaha…

 **Heartwill** \- pues más te vale, y me importa muy poco si tienes que gastarte todos tus ahorros, es vergonzoso para mi usar esto, así que mejor se agradecido… (Me dice volteando lacara como toda una Tsundere que se avergüenza…)

 **Will** \- jeje…, si…, créeme lo estoy, fue lindo ver tu lado femenino… (Le digo sonriendo…)

 **Heartwill** \- … no te acostumbres… mucho… (Me dice en voz baja…)

 **Will** \- igual fue lindo… (El tren suena y el conductor avisa que ya va a partir…), ya debo irme, hasta la próxima…

 **Heartwill** \- (estaba a punto de subir…)… ¡hey, Will! (yo volteo y ella d pronto me da un beso en la mejilla…, ambos nos vemos algo sonrojados, y ella me empuja al tren…), esto se parece mucho a aquella ocasión, solo que quería que esta vez tuvieras una muestra de afecto de la "Heartwill femenina" (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- (yo aún estoy sonrojado…, hasta que reacciono cuando las puertas se cierran…) bueno, emmm…, hasta luego… (Le digo detrás de la puerta…)

 **Heartwill** \- si, hasta luego…, ¡y más te vale no decirle a nadie sobre esto! (valla que es una bipolar…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, si, lo se… (El tren arranca…), ¡hasta pronto! (¡nos vemos! la oí gritar…)

… pronto…, muy pronto sucederá…, Twilight tendrá un cambio grandioso y radical en su vida, y yo estoy ansioso y feliz de poder formar parte…, solo espero no ser el responsable de algún cambio drástico en este mundo, aunque…, por lo que veo, mi presencia no ha afectado más de lo necesario, sino más bien… complementar en vez de cambiar…, si…, eso me gusta, formar parte, no reemplazar…, jeje, ya no se ni porque me preocupo, supongo que mi mundo me acostumbro a dudar demasiado…, con el tiempo aprenderé a tener más confianza de la que ya he aprendido a tener…, y todo se lo debo a mis amigas…, y a mis amigos Spike y Shining Armor haha, a veces se me olvida que también tengo amigos varones…

… ya oscureció y el tren arribo a Ponyville, y lo primero que me paso por la cabeza fue correr a toda velocidad a la biblioteca, pero al llegar fui deslumbrado por una increíble luz que provenía del cielo…, aclare un poco mis ojos y ponía mis manos frente a mi cara para poder ver mejor…, y allí estaba, se podía ver la CM de Twilight brillando en el cielo con intensidad…

 **Will** \- (yo me acerque hasta donde estaban las chicas y Spike…, veo que todas usan su elemento de la armonía…) ¡parece que llegue justo a tiempo!

 **Todos** \- (voltearon al oírme…) ¿¡Will!? (Gritaron sorprendidos…)

 **Spike** \- ya volviste?,… que quieres decir con justo a tiempo? (pregunto mientras aún se tapaba la cara por la luz…, las demás tenían la misma duda…)

 **Will** \- ya lo verán, observen, hay viene… (Yo apunto a la CM, ellos voltean y vemos como baja lentamente…)

… la CM desciende frente a nosotros y emite nuevamente una fuerte luz…, hasta que poco a poco la luz se disipa y podemos ver una silueta…

 **Applejack** \- … ¿Twilight?, ¿eres tú?

… podemos ver a Twilight en el piso con los ojos cerrados y la corona con su elemento…, esta se levanta lentamente hasta estar totalmente de pie…, o casco…, y podemos ver como la parte trasera de su camisa se rompe un poco dejándonos ver como un par de alas se abren en su espalda, y una luz blanca emana de ella, frente a nosotros…

 **Todos** \- ¡woooooooooow! (hasta yo lo dije…)

 **Applejack** \- (Twilight ve y toca sus alas con confusión y asombro mientras nos acercamos a ella…) yo…, yo nunca había visto nada así…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hah, Twilight tiene alas!, ¡genial! (Dice volando cerca de ella y haciendo una pose…), ¡una nueva compañera de vuelo! (dice abrazándola…, parece que todas están más alegres…)

 **Rarity** \- cielos, te has convertido en una alicornio, no sabía que eso era posible (dice examinándola con asombro…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡fiesta de alicornio! (dice apareciendo amarrada con unas sogas, con un sombrero de fiesta en forma de cuerno, y un par de alas de cartón, mientras se columpia, sopla un silbato y suelta confeti y globos…, ¡en que momento hizo todo eso?, me tapo los ojos?!,… por el bien de mi sanidad mental, mejor no pregunto…)

 **Fluttershy** \- wow, te vez igual que una princesa… (Dice acercándose…)

 **Celestia** y **Will** \- (Celestia desciende al suelo…) eso es porque ella es una princesa… (Decimos al mismo tiempo…)

 **Todos** \- ¿¡AHHHHH!? (Ellas ven a Celestia y voltean a verme a mí…),

 **Twilight-** Will?, tu estas…?, pero como…?, en que momento…?, como es que…? (no entiende en que momento llegue…)

 **Will- (** yo estoy riendo por lo divertida de la situación, miran nada más esas bocas abiertas..., u hocicos abiertos jejeje…) hahahahaha, después te explico, pero el caso es Twilight, que finalmente este día llego…, ahora eres una princesa, felicidades… (le digo sonriendo…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡un minuto…! (ella saca un vaso con agua de quien sabe dónde, lo bebe y lo escupe de impresión…)

 **Twilight** \- u-una…, una princesa? (se nota que aún no lo cree…, Celestia pone su mano en su hombro…)

 **Celestia** \- desde que llegaste a Ponyville, has mostrado la caridad, la compasión, la devoción, la integridad, el optimismo, y por supuesto, el liderazgo de una verdadera princesa… (Es obvio que son las cualidades que aprendió de cada una de sus amigas…)

 **Twilight** \- pero…, ¿significa que ya no seré su estudiante? (le pregunto algo desanimada…)

 **Celestia** \- no de la misma manera que antes…, aun estaré para ayudarte y guiarte…, pero ahora, también nosotros somos tus estudiantes…, eres una inspiración para todos, Twilight… (Ella se pone de rodillas, sus amigas también, Spike también, así que…, yo también lo hice…)

 **Twilight** \- ¿p-pero que debo hacer ahora?, ¿hay algún libro sobre cómo ser una princesa, que deba leer?

 **Celestia** \- (ella deja salir una risita…) jeje, ya habrá tiempo para eso luego… (Twilight sonríe…, creo que ya acepto la realidad…)

 **Spike** \- estoy es increíble Twilight, siempre supe que eras la mejor unicornio, y ahora esto lo prueba… (Dice mocionado…)

 **Twilight** \- ay Spike, ya sabes que yo no… (Decía avergonzada, pero yo la interrumpo…)

 **Will** \- él tiene razón Twilight, al igual que Celestia…, cosas maravillosas te esperan, y harás grandes aportes para los ponys de Equestria…, lo has hecho bien Twilight, te lo mereces… (La hice sonrojar…)

 **Applejack** \- … oye, ahora que lo pienso compañero, llegaste justo en el momento más oportuno… (Al decir eso Twilight y los demás me miran con curiosidad, a excepción de Celestia quien está riendo porque ya sabía lo que haría…)

 **Rainbow** \- es cierto, y cuando llegaste nos señalaste la luz en el cielo como si supieras lo que iba a pasar… (Yo silbo inocentemente, bien hacia otro lado…)

 **Pinkie** \- (ella parece justo frente a mí y me ve con sus ojos pegados a los míos…, incomodo…) ¡confiesa, que ocultas tras esa carita de inocente?!

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, chicas… (Ellas voltean a verla…) ammm…, recuerden que Will sabe cosas del futuro, así que, no sería raro que… (Muchas gracias…)

 **Rarity** \- … ¡oh, desde luego, pero que tonto de mi parte, Will sabía que Twilight se convertiría en princesa, apuesto a que siempre lo supo! (aunque todas ya saben eso de mí, aun se sorprendieron cuando Rarity les dijo eso…)

 **Twilight** \- un momento, entonces…, ¿¡eso quiere decir que tu sabias que esto pasaría!? (Me dice un poco enojada….)

 **Will** \- … (ok ya no lo aguanto más…) ¡hahahahaha, tu qué crees?! (Le respondí con mucho humor…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡p-pero porque no me advertiste de nada, te das cuenta por lo que tuve que pasar, el día de hoy?!, ¡ah no espera, que tonta pregunta, claro que sabes por lo que pase hoy! (me dice medio enojada y con sarcasmo…)

 **Will** \- jeje, pero Twilight yo… (Ella me interrumpe…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡creí que había arruinado las vidas de mis amigas! (su enojo se está convirtiendo en tristeza…)

 **Will** \- Twilight, yo no debo… (Está peor ahora…)

 **Twilight** \- me sentí terrible, yo… (Dejo caer unas lágrimas…)

 **Will** \- Twilight… (Me dio mucha lastima verla así…, así que la abrase para calmarla…, y al cabo de unos momentos…)… lo siento, yo no quería que te sintieras así, pero…, yo sabía que esto… (Ella me interrumpe…)

 **Twilight** \- no…, no Will, no es tu culpa…, lo siento, no debí ponerme así, sé que no debes revelar esa información, lo se…, lo lamento, me estuve desquitando contigo… (Me dice con un tono suave y algo triste…)

 **Will** \- … tranquila Twilight…, porque yo te prometo, que si algo malo fuera a pasar, y yo tuviera que cambiar algo del futuro…, lo haría por ustedes…, para protegerlas…

 **Twilight** \- (ella y yo cortamos el abrazo…)… jejeje…, lo sé, sé que serias capas de eso…, gracias…, jeje…, sabias que esto pasaría, verdad? (me pregunta sonriendo y arqueando una ceja…)

 **Will** \- (ella y todas las presentes me ven sonriendo…) jejeje, así es…, sabía que esto pasaría, hahahahaha… (Todos nos reímos de la situación, y estaban felices de que ya todo se había arreglado, y no es para menos, debe de haber sido una experiencia algo desagradable el que hayan cambiado sus talentos y no tener realmente la capacidad de aplicarlos…, pero al final, todo sucedió como debía ser…, no, aún mejor…)

 **Al día siguiente.**

… estábamos todos en Canterlot, yo estaba vestido, aunque contra mi voluntad, con un traje de gala que Rarity había diseñado desde hace tiempo para mí, sin decirme nada…, no es difícil imaginarse como reaccione con ella cuando me lo mostro…, jeje, y por supuesto, la razón del porque estábamos en Canterlot era más que obvia…

Celestia estaba frente al altar, con Luna a su izquierda, Cadence a su derecha, y todas las chicas y yo a la derecha de Cadence, de hecho, yo estaba entre Cadence y Applejack…, y creo que estábamos frente a todos los ponys de Canterlot…

 **Celestia** \- estamos reunidos aquí en celebración de una monumental ocasión…, mi más fiel estudiante, Twilight Sparkle, ha hecho muchas y extraordinarias cosas desde que llego a Ponyville…, incluso me ayudó a reunirme con mi hermana, la princesa Luna (ambas se ven sonriendo…), e igual de sorprendente, ella y sus amigas conocieron a Will el humano, el ser de otro mundo, y le brindaron su amistad y apoyo… (Me sorprendió que me mencionara, ya que ella se supone que nunca diría eso, pero claro, mi sola presencia aquí cambia un poco la historia…, ambos nos sonreímos y ella vuelve a dirigirse el público…), pero hoy, Twilight Sparkle hizo algo extraordinario, ella creo nueva magia, probando sin lugar a dudas, que está lista para ser coronada como la nueva princesa de Equestria… (Pude ver por primera vez a los padre de Twilight, se les nota muy conmovidos y felices por ella, jeje, su madre hasta lloro…), Yeguas y Sementales, les presento por primera vez…, ¡a la princesa Twilight Sparkle!

… las puertas se abrieron y ella entro, y debo admitir que se veía hermosa en ese vestido…, este es otro de los grandes acontecimientos que nunca creí que podría presenciar…, ¡que feliz me siento!

… los que la acompañaban empezaron a cantar…, ella llego hasta las demás princesas, y Spike le entrego su corona con el elemento de la armonía, ella la tomo, se la coloco, y nos vio dándole gestos de felicidad por ella…

… ella, Celestia y Luna se dirigieron al balcón, mientras que las chicas y yo nos acercábamos…

 **Celestia** \- (a Twilight se le notaba algo nerviosa, hasta que…) di algo princesa…

 **Twilight-** (ella aclara su garganta y se dirige a todos los súbditas de abajo…) hace un tiempo, mi maestra y mentora, la princesa Celestia me envió a vivir en Ponyville…, me envió a estudiar sobre la amistad…, algo que realmente no me importaba mucho…, pero ahora, en un día como hoy, puedo decir honestamente que, no estaría aquí ante ustedes si no fuese por la amistad que hice con cada uno… (Nos dijo mientras nos acercábamos a ella…, las chicas estaban por llorar, pero yo, jeje, bueno, admito que también estaba algo emotivo…) cada uno me enseño algo sobre la amistad, y por eso, siempre les estaré agradecida… (Ella vuelve a voltearse al público…) hoy, me considero la pony con más suerte de toda Equestria…, gracias amigos…, gracias a todos los ponys… (El público la alababa…, nos dimos la vuelta y volvimos a entrar al salón…)

 **Shining** \- (él y Cadence se acercan…) ¡Twilight! (ella lo nota y va con el…) ¡estoy tan orgulloso de ti! (dijo con emotividad…)

 **Twilight** \- ¿estas llorando? (pregunto con un tono de humor…)

 **Shining** \- (él se quitaba lo sollozo de los ojos…) claro que no, es…, es orgullo líquido, algo totalmente diferente…

 **Will** \- si claro, y a mí también me saldrán alas… (Dije con mucho humor, lo cual causo que todas se rieran, incluso él y Twilight, hasta se dieron un abrazo…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡bien hecho princesa!

 **Pinkie** \- ¡la mejor coronación de todas! (dice saltando…)

 **Fluttershy** \- te amamos Twilight…

 **Twilight** \- también las amo chicas… (Todas se dan un abrazo…, fue emotivo verlo, pero…), hey, no te quedes hay, tú también eres mi preciado amigo… (No supe reaccionar…, así que Pinkie apareció detrás de mí y me empujo con el resto del grupo, y una vez más, pude sentir la calidez de un abrazo grupal…,… y también pude sentir otras cosas que me estaban pegando… otra vez…)

… la última imagen que me quedo de este día, fue ver a Twilight volar un momento y decir "¡si, todo va estar muy bien!",… y digo la última imagen, ya que todos estábamos devuelta en nuestras casas…, fue un día muy lindo y emotivo,… es más, creo que me tomare el atrevimiento de pedirle el día libre mañana Applejack para ir a relajarme al spa de Ponyville, aun quiero conocer a Lotus y Aloe…

 **Will** \- jeje, espero que no se moleste, pero de verdad necesito relajarme un poco…, además, me servirá para lo que vendrá… (… no, no estoy hablando solo, estoy hablando con Esmeralda que esta obre mí, y ambos estamos en la cama…, que?, Fluttershy habla con los animales y nadie le dice nada…),… oye Esmeralda…, tú crees que estoy loco? (ella gira la cabeza como no entendiendo mi pregunta…)… vah, no importa, al menos cuando estoy solo en casa, puedo hablar contigo, verdad que sí, mi pequeña… (Le digo con un tono cariñoso mientras la acaricio…, esta se pone feliz por eso…), bueno a dormir, mañana veré como pasar el día, quien sabe, podría pasar algo interesante y divertido, verdad? (Ella asiente y se acuesta sobre su almohada…), buenas noches… (Y tras cerrar mis ojos…, me duermo…)

 **Y al día siguiente.**

 **Will** \- … ¡no puedo creerlo, increíble, esto es real?, o me engañan mis ojos?!, ¡oh mi Dios!, ¡oh mi gran y santísimo Dios! (Estoy impactado por lo que veo, y la emoción es tan grande en mí que…, alguno de ustedes a quienes "no sé a quién carajos le estoy hablando pues estoy aquí yo solo", conoce el programa excavadores de tesoros?, pues lo que siento es tan grande que estoy a punto de…), … ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (EEYUP, con todo y la pose…)

 **Reto De Dark Opal: que habrá visto Will para gritar eso?**

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **¡Cómo están?, gente de Fanfiction, estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo y esta vez…! (me interrumpen…)**

 **Fate- hey, hey, hey, no sigas, que no vez que no ves que nos pueden demandar por plagio…**

 **Haha, lo sé, solo estaba esperando que, como diría la máscara, "¡que alguien me detenga!"**

 **Fate- se te nota muy feliz…, y eso es preocupante…**

 **Ay, no seas aguafiestas, es solo que hace mucho que no estaba de tan buen humor, y solo quiero decir, gracias, gracias a todos por seguir esta historia…**

 **Quiero que sepan que estuve sacando cuentas, y note que como he tenido poco tiempo por la universidad, he estado subiendo 2 capitulo por mes, así que, para finales de este año, más o menos entre el 25 y 31 de Diciembre, habremos terminado la primera temporada…, o quien sabe, tal vez terminemos antes, ya que mi idea es que aún faltan entr capítulos, pero, eso depende de cómo viva Will su vida y…,… ¡quiero decir de como yo me la invente!**

 **… ejem, bueno, en fin, como siempre, comenten, pregunten sugieran…**

 **Hasta luego…**

 **… porque siguen leyendo aquí abajo?, ya dije hasta luego, no?,… ah claro, están esperando por las 3 opciones…, bueno, la verdad, por ahora ya no habrá más opciones, ya que tengo lo que va a pasar, ahora solo falta que se los muestre…, así que, hasta luego…, otra vez… XD**


	23. siempre estaré para ustedes

**Nota: ¡hola como están mis corazones hermosos!**

 **DOI- ¡hey, Fate, tú no eres Carmen Jara, hazme el favor de no plagiar…, verdad que no se siente bonito cuando te lo hacen a ti, eh?!**

 **Jijiji, lo siento…, tonto…, está bien, como pueden notar hoy seré su presentadora otra vez, y debo decir que estoy muy contenta con todos ustedes por ser un público tan cariñoso con nosotros…, mi compañero ya les ha agradecido en muchas ocasiones todo el apoyo que le dan, y ahora es mi turno…, ¡muchísimas gracias, los amo a todos, me asegurare de que tengan un lindo "Destino",… en formas que ni se imaginan, jeje!**

 **DOI- claaaaaro…, como sea, tenemos que irnos, mucho que hacer y poco tiempo…**

 **Muy bien, aquí se despiden "la chica que se encarga del destino" y su amigo "el juez que toma la decisión final", disfruten este capítulo, besitos X3**

 **DOI- … (…)… la muy tarada dijo nuestros títulos por accidente?,… no…, ¡lo hizo a propósito para molestarme, y salió corriendo!, ¡FATE!,… como sea, tal y como ella dijo, disfruten este capítulo…, porque será el último…, lo siento…**

 **Capítulo 17: siempre estaré para ustedes.**

 **Will** \- … ¡no puedo creerlo, increíble, esto es real?, o me engañan mis ojos?!, ¡oh mi Dios!, ¡oh mi gran y santísimo Dios! (Estoy impactado por lo que veo, y la emoción es tan grande en mí que…, alguno de ustedes a quienes "no sé a quién carajos le estoy hablando pues estoy aquí yo solo", conoce el programa excavadores de tesoros?, pues lo que siento es tan grande que estoy a punto de…), … ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (EEYUP, con todo y la pose…)

 **Reto De Dark Opal: que habrá visto Will para gritar eso?**

… aun no puedo creerlo, y eso que este día comenzó tan simple como…, bueno…, en retrospectiva no he tenido tantos días simples desde que llegue aquí…, sin mencionar que estuve desmallado gran parte del día…, me pregunto que habrá pasado mientras yo estaba inconsciente?,… bla-bla-bla, como sea, el caso es que no me esperaba esto…

 **Flashback.**

 **Lugar: Sweet Apple Acres, 8 AM.**

… Me desperte después a las 5 am, tome un baño, y me prepare para ir a la granja…, Esmeralda me dio un abrazo en la cara mientras nos despedíamos, y ella se fue a jugar a casa de Fluttershy…, jejeje, ella y Angel se llevan bastante bien últimamente…,… acaso…,… no, no puede ser, una ardilla y un conejo…, o si?,… mejor solo vuelvo a lo mío, ya bastantes cosas raras he visto que existen…, bla-bla-bla, en fin, ya había llegado a la granja y me puse a hablar con Applejack…

 **Will** \- (una charla después…)… y por eso me preguntaba si está bien que me valla después del medio día? (le pregunte a Applejack mientras trabajábamos…), pero, si no estás de acuerdo, y me necesitas aquí, supongo que puedo esperar hasta el fin de semana…

 **Applejack** \- jeje, siempre es necesaria una mano en la granja, especialmente la tuya compañero… (Me dice dejando una carreta de manzanas en el depósito…, y ya salió…), pero no tengo ningún inconveniente, supongo que tendrás tus razones… (Yo asiento y le agradezco…),… pero dime algo… (Su tono cambio a uno más intimidante…, y se acerca a mi lentamente…),… tus razones tienen que ver con que "sabes muchas cosas"? (me pregunta con una mirada interrogatoria…)

 **Will** \- (hay mi madre, no me gusta que me vean así, me pone nervioso…) q-que?, n-no, para nada, son otros motivos, nada que involucre que algo valla a pasar… (Le digo agitando mis brazos frente a ella en señal de negación…)

 **Applejack** \- … (…)… (¡Esa mirada de sospecha me está matando!),… bueno, está bien, de todas formas sé que, al igual que yo, no puedes mentir… (Me dice cambiando esa mirada por una sonrisa…, pero, que susto me dio…), jejeje, descuida compañero, al mediodía puedes ir a atender lo que sea de debas hacer…, pero… (Ella vuelve a acercarse a mí con esa mirada…, y yo que ya me había calmado, ahora otra vez me puse nervioso…), te recuerdo que antes de irte comerás aquí con toda la familia…, esta eso claro? (yo asiento con una sonrisa de nervios…), bien, pues a trabajar, hoy habrá una delicia de ensaladas, heno y pie de manzana, todo un festín…, jeje, aunque ahora que recuerdo, tu no comes heno, pero no importa, te gustara todo lo demás… (Valla cambio de actitud tan increíble…)

… que satisfacción tan grande ciento al terminar un trabajo bien hecho, y más aún el poder comer las delicias de este lugar en familia…,… ya son las 12 pm, y me despedí de mi "hermana" jeje, para dirigirme a tomar un descanso…, aunque mis planes eran pasar un tiempo de relajación en el spa, el destino me hizo tomar un rumbo inesperado…

… el pasar por unas tiendas que me quedaban de camino al spa, puedo escuchar a alguien por detrás, gritarme "¡espera un momento joven amigo, necesito hablar contigo!",… joven amigo?, y esa forma de hablar en rima, acaso es…?

 **Zecora** \- (al voltearme me topé con Zecora que venía corriendo hacia mí…, hasta alcanzarme…, se le nota cansada por correr…) W-Will…, encontrarte es un alivio que debo agradecer, pues tu ayuda debo pedir, en un asunto que espero puedas atender…

 **Will** \- bueno… (… la noto algo angustiada…, creo que ya puedo olvidarme de relajarme en el spa hoy…, yo cambio mi humor a una más seguro…), por supuesto amiga, estoy libre el resto de la tarde, dime en que puedo ayudarte… (Estoy llorando por dentro, me siento ligeramente hipócrita…)

 **Zecora** \- hoy Fluttershy se arriesgó a adentrarse en el bosque para venir a mi hogar, y mi ayuda pidió mientras no hacía más que llorar, al parecer algunas de sus mascotas terminaron en el bosque por una discusión…, una ardilla, un conejo, un oso y un ruiseñor… (… me vasto con escuchar ardilla para sentir que me desmallaba…)… por eso, quisiera pedirte que… (La interrumpo…)

 **Will** \- Zecora, ven conmigo, rápido… (Dije mientras corría en dirección a mi casa…, "e-eh?, ah, claro, está bien" me respondió mientras me sigue…)

… rápidamente fuimos hasta mi casa, ahí entre a buscas mi bate y su funda, junto con mi mapa de Equestria que estaban en mi habitación…, salí y le pedí a Zecora que nos apresuráramos a ir hasta su casa en el bosque…, una vez ahí le pedí que me dijera todo lo que Fluttershy le había contado…, y tras analizar lo que me decía, fui marcando en mi mapa las áreas por las que entraron al bosque los 4 animales perdidos, para tratar de localizar en donde podrían estar…, solo espero que, si esa ardilla que se perdió es Esmeralda, este a salvo…, y es posible que lo sea, ya que según lo que Fluttershy le contó a Zecora, la ardilla y el conejo entraron por la misma dirección al bosque…, ¡pero en que demonios estaría pensando Esmeralda para volver aquí y ponerse en peligro de nuevo?, la última vez salí con un brazo mordido por un Timberwolve!

 **Zecora** \- (… alguien toca la puerta, Zecora se levanta y se dirige a abrir…) ¡Fluttershy!, te había pedido que esperaras en casa por tu seguridad, ahora tengo la ayuda de Will, de este problema él y yo nos podemos ocupar… (Pero Fluttershy se nota que no quiere quedarse sin hacer nada…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (ella entra y me ve, yo me pongo de pie, iba a decirle algo, pero…) Will, muchas gracias por ayudarnos, pero antes de que me digas que no debería participar en esto, te diré que ya no puedo más, no puedo, estoy muy preocupada… (Dice muy triste…), Angel, el señor oso, la señorita ruiseñor y también… (Ella agacha la cabeza con tristeza,… le cuesta decir eso ultimo…)

 **Will** \- … Esmeralda, verdad? (ella deja salir un ruidito se miedo …, y creo saber porque…),… no Fluttershy… (Ella levanta la cabeza y me ve…), escucha, no sé qué paso, pero sé que tú no puedes ser la culpable de esto, tu siempre eres muy linda con los animales, y cuidas a Esmeralda cuando no está conmigo…, así que, por favor, no pienses que estoy enojado contigo… (Ella deja caer unas lágrimas…, yo pongo mis manos en sus ojos y se las seco…, también la abrazo mientras ella se desahoga…), descuida…, te prometo que los encontraremos… (Le digo acariciándola…, y ella, aunque estaba triste, agito la cola y abrió las alas en señal de gusto…), ahora díganme, que otra cosa pueden contarme para poder hallarlos…

… Fluttershy conocía la razón de la discusión de los animales…, ¡aun no puedo creer que toda esta tontería fue porque Angel se puso celoso de que Esmeralda y el señor oso se estuvieran llevando bien, y en peso a socializar con la ruiseñor para causarle celos, y Angel y el oso terminaron discutiendo al punto de hacer una prueba para ver quién era más valiente!, ¿¡TODO ESTO POR LA ACTITUD INFANTIL DE ESE CONEJO… OTRA VEZ!?,… mejor me calmo o Fluttershy se asustara con mi cara de enojo…, y bueno, finalmente que Esmeralda al ver que se tardaban se preocupó y entro por la misma dirección que Angel para buscarlo, y la ruiseñor hizo lo mismo

… me conto que ella también los siguió hasta que entraron al bosque, y de ahí fue cuando se dirigió a casa de Zecora para pedirle ayuda…, ambas buscaron durante un buen tiempo, pero no los encontraron…

… veamos…, analice las cosas, y me doy cuenta de que Fluttershy, a lo largo de su vida en Ponyville, ha tenido que entrar en repetidas ocasiones al bosque Everfree, por lo que ya ha aprendido varios caminos, entre ellos, desde afuera del bosque hasta el pantano Froggy Bottom…, mientras que Zecora conoce muy bien el área y podría ubicarse mejor que cualquiera…, así que, propuse esto…, "Zecora, ya que Fluttershy no querrá irse, llévala contigo, así no me preocupare tanto de que algo les pase, y yo usare mi mapa para tratar de ubicar en donde están los animales ahora, estamos de acuerdo?",… a ellas les preocupaba el que to fuera solo, pero al final logre convencerlas…

… al poco rato, y con todo lo que teníamos ya preparado, salimos en busca de los animales perdidos…, nos separamos, y procuramos tener el mayor cuidado posible…

… moviendo hojas, evitando ramosos en la cara, envarándome los zapatos de tierra y lodo, eso es lo que he estado haciendo durante 2 horas, ¡si, ya han pasado 2 endemoniadas horas desde que nos separamos!,… si Rarity se entera que entre al bosque Everfree usando la ropa que me hizo, no quiero ni imaginar en donde va a caer muerta del infarto…, pero lo importante es que finalmente la búsqueda ha comenzado a dar resultados…, y aunque no es que lo menosprecie, encontré oculto en un agujero bajo un árbol a…, no a Esmeralda, si no a Angel…, por un momento lo mire con enojo y este se asustó…, pero cambie mi expresión a una más calmada y comprensiva…

 **Will** \- … Angel…, ven conmigo… (Le decía estirando mi mano hacia el…, este me veía asustado…),… está bien Angel…, ya no estoy enojado…, Fluttershy está muy angustiada por ti y los demás, así que, por favor… (Este me ve fijamente…, y finalmente trepa por mi mano hasta esconderse en la funda de mi bate…), bien, ahora, vamos por los otros, si? (el saca la cabeza y asiente, y se vuelve a ocultar…), jejeje, este conejo…

… revise mi mapa y memorice los lugares por los que había pasado, entonces dispuse a dar la vuelta en otro camino…, pero al darme la vuelta…

 **Will** \- (¡GROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!), ¡EN 2 ENDEMONIADAS HORAS NO ME TOPE CON NADA, Y AHORA ES QUE ME VIENE A PASAR ESTO?, ES EN SERIO?! (¡GRITE CORRIENDO POR MI VIDA…, SI, TAMBIEN ESTOY GRITANDO EN MI MENTE, O USTEDES NO LO HARIAN SI SE TOPARAN EN MEDIO DE UN BOSQUE MALDITO CON 5 MANTICORAS?,… Y A QUIEN DIABLOS LE ESTOY HABLANDO?, NO ES MOMENTO PARA HACER ESTA LOCURA MIA!)

… igual que un alma que lleva el diablo, corrí y corrí sin fijarme en un rumbo ni dirección, y usualmente pelearía, pero tengo que cuidar a Angel, además, 5 contra 1?, solo podría ganar si no tuviera que preocuparme por la vida de otro…

… desafortunadamente, por no estar al pendiente de lo que hay frente a mí, choque con una gran roca pegada a un enorme muro de tierra y piedras que se extendía al este y oeste hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista…,… tras pasar el dolor del golpe, me puse de espaldas a la pared, y habían manticoras por todos mis lados restantes…, desde mi oeste hasta mi este, una manticora en primera, una manticora en segunda, una manticora en tercera, una manticora en cuarta, y una manticora en reversa…, ¡ok, no es momento para hacer bromas de automóviles, lo quiero decir, es que hay una manticora en mi oeste, una en mi noroeste, una en mi norte, una en mi noroeste, y una en mi este, 5 en total, y todas acorralándome!

… se acercan con miradas hambrientas…, creo que no me queda otra opción…, yo saco mi bate de la funda, y no me esperaba ver a Angel colgado de este, creo que estaba abrazándolo por temor…, este sonríe inocentemente, y trepa por mi cuerpo hasta volver a esconderse en la funda…, yo me preparo para lo que vaya a pasar…

… sin aviso alguno la manticora a mi noroeste intenta atacarme con su cola de escorpión, pero la evito moviéndome un poco a la derecha, y con un movimiento rápido, yo le aplasto la cola contra el piso golpeándola fuertemente con el bate…, esta retira su cola solo para quejarse fuertemente del dolor y salir huyendo mientras rugía…, y valla que debe de haber dolido, si normalmente eso dolería, yo que tengo más fuerza de lo normal seguro se la fracture…

… decidí ponerme más serio y utilizar mi capacidad para influir miedo con mi **"Mirada Penetrante"** ,… al ver a cada una de las manticoras fijamente, y ellas al ver lo que le hice a una de ellas, puedo notar que empiezan a temerme…, pero estas se ven entre sí, y… creo que a pesar de que detectan que soy peligroso, consideran que tienen la ventaja al ser más que yo…

… la manticora a mi norte intenta algo más osado, me ataca directamente saltándome encima, pero me muevo rápido a la izquierda y esta choca de cara con la gran roca detrás de mi…, la fuerza del impacto fue tan fuerte que esa roca se partió en pedazos…, me acerque sin perder de vista a las demás manticoras, y la patee un poco para ver cómo estaba…, creo que solo se desmallo, y esos ojos parecen los de un Pokemon derrotado…, admito que me hizo gracia jeje…

… la gracia me duro poco, ya que las 3 restantes hicieron algo más inteligente que las otras 2, me atacaron al mismo tiempo…,… y ahí comencé, esquivando zarpazos, colazos (si es que esa es la palabra correcta), cabezazos y mordidas…, podre ser fuerte y hábil, pero contra 3 oponentes mucho más grandes que yo, y que poseen garras, colmillos, alas y colas, es obvio que terminaría con varios moretones y al menos 2 rasguños…, yo ya estaba jadeando del cansancio, y aunque eran 3 contra 1, las manticoras estaban más cansadas que yo…, me eche un poco para atrás esperando el próximo ataque, pero… por un descuido, tropecé, caí sentado, y mi bate callo fuera de mi alcance…

… al ver esto, una de las manticoras aprovecho el momento para lanzarse sobre mí…,… lo vi todo pasar ten lentamente…, sentí por un momento que esta vez… perdería una pelea…,… pero…, veo como lentamente un oso enviste a la manticora justo antes de que callera sobre mí, y la hace chocar contra el muro, provocando que esta callera al piso herida…

 **Will** \- (estoy sorprendido…, volteo a ver a la manticora que está quejándose de dolor…, luego veo frente a mí al oso…, este me ve con cara de… alegría?)… a-acaso eres…, se-señor oso?, eres tú? (este asiente…, yo aún estoy sin habla…, y escucho como alguien corre hasta nuestra dirección…)

 **Zecora** y **Fluttershy** \- (puedo verlas a ambas llegar corriendo y jadeando del cansancio…) ¡jo-joven amigo! / ¡W-Will!

 **Will** \- (santo cielo, sentí que me volvió el corazón al pecho al ver que ambas estaban bien…) ¡Zecora, Fluttershy, que bueno ver que están bien! (a pesar de estar un poco adolorido, me levanto y las abre a ambas…), pero como me encontraron?

 **Fluttershy-** fue gracias a ella (me dice señalando hacia arriba…, y veo a un ruiseñor descender y posarse en mi hombro…) la señorita ruiseñor te vio desde el aire cuando estabas siendo perseguido por las manticoras, y cuando la encontramos me dijo que estabas en peligro… (Me dice un poco alterada…)

 **Will** \- (yo veo al ruiseñor sobre mi hombro y comienzo a acariciarla…, parece que le gusta…) tú me ayudaste eh?, te lo agradezco mucho pequeña… (Esta parece contenta…, luego vuela junto a Zecora…)

 **Fluttershy** \- estaba muy preocupada por ti… (Me dice abrazándome con algunas lágrimas…, yo me sentí salvado…, acaricie a Fluttershy, le limpie sus lágrimas, y le sonreí en señal de que yo estaba bien…, esta me tranquilizo y me devolvió la sonrisa…), sé que me dirás que estas bien, pero no es cierto, tienes muchas heridas… (Dice preocupada, viéndome por todos lados…)

 **Will-** no es gran cosa, solo son unos rasguños, a ellos les fue peor… (Dije volteándome y señalando a la manticora desmallada y a la que estaba en el piso quejándose del dolor…, podemos ver como el señor oso está gruñéndole a las 2 que quedan…)

 **Fluttershy** \- Aun así, en cuanto salgamos de aquí debemos ir a tratarte esas heridas… (Me dice con un tono maternal…)

 **Will** \- pero… (Me interrumpe…)

 **Fluttershy** \- no empieces otra vez con tus peros jovencito, he dicho que eso es lo que haremos… (Me dice seria…, creo que a Zecora le hiso gracia el ver como una Pony 3 años menor que yo logro doblegarme…)

 **Zecora** \- entiendo que no te gustan los hospitales ni sentirte una molestia, pero cuando un pony trata de ayudarte es porque te aprecia…, no tienes porqué sentirte mal de recibir ayuda, debes acepta cuando un amigo con cariño trata de darte una cura… (… si, sé que tiene razón, y Fluttershy aun e ve seriamente esperando que yo ceda…)

 **Will** \- (deje salir un suspiro de resignación…)… de acuerdo, no estoy en la mejor posición para hacerme el rudo, creo que si necesito ayuda con esto… (Fluttershy cambia su cara a una más relajada…),… oigan…, y Esmeralda? (ambas se ven con preocupación sin decir nada y voltean a verme negando con la cabeza…), no pienso irme de este lugar sin mi bebe, no la voy a abandonar, ella fue mi primera amiga desde que llegue…, no, en realidad, creo que fue la primera amiga que hice en mi vida, asique, iremos a tu casa Zecora, y en cuanto sanen mis heridas yo volveré a buscarla, no me importa lo que me tarde… (Dije seriamente…)

 **Zecora** \- lo entiendo joven amigo, tu preocupación es comprensible, y no planeamos detenerte, vamos a ayudarte… (Ella ve a Fluttershy y esta asiente…)

 **Fluttershy** \- es cierto, se lo que sientes, cuando Angel desapareció siento como si fuera a volverme loca de preocupación, yo tampoco pienso irme hasta encontrarlo…, y también le he tomado mucho cariño a Esmeralda, después de todo viene a jugar con Angel muy seguido a mi casa… (En sus ojos podía notarse su preocupación…, estoy seguro de que Angel que está escondido en mi funda la escucho…)

… los 3 volteamos al escuchar como el señor oso le corta el paso a una de las 2 manticoras, que está intentando acercarse…, pero por alguna razón, ahora no parece estar agresiva, si no más… calmada…

 **Fluttershy** \- (Fluttershy vuela hasta ponerse frente al señor oso, totalmente expuesta a la manticora…, me empecé a preocupar y pensé "que está haciendo?",… y de pronto la manticora toma con sus patas a Fluttershy y…, la está lamiendo?) oh hohohoho, oh valla, como has estado?, pequeño (¡pequeño?, esa cosa es más grande que yo!,… un momento…)

 **Will** \- … no puede ser…, Fluttershy, acaso esa manticora…, ¡es a la que le sacaste la astilla de la pata hace ya mucho tiempo?! (Dije sorprendido…)

 **Fluttershy** \- si, parece que aún me recuerda a pesar de que ha pasado mucho… (Dice sonriendo mientras la manticora la seguía lamiendo…), pero como supiste lo de la astilla en la pata?

 **Will** \- se muchas cosas, pero ese no es el punto, tu amiguito intento comerme… (Dije con un tono de desagrado…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (la manticora deja de lamer a Fluttershy y la coloca en el piso…) eso es cierto? (le pregunta seriamente a la manticora…, y esta se agacha un poco y pone un gesto de gatito regañado…, no puedo creerlo…), eso no se hace grandulón, no es correcto, no vuelvas a lastimar a mis amigos, quedo claro? (le dice agitando su dedo en señal de regaño, y con un tono "serio" al más puro estilo de Fluttershy…, la manticora la ve con algo de temblor y asiente…), buen chico, ahora dile a tus amigos que se vallan y permanezcan lejos de la entrada del bosque, está bien? (la manticora asiente y se dirige rápido hacia las otras manticoras…, la desmallada despertó, y la que se quejaba de dolor fue ayudada por las otras 3…, luego se fueron corriendo…) ¡adiós, y no se metan en problemas, sean buenos, hasta la próxima! (les dice despidiéndose…)

 **Will** \- … es todo?, tu amiguito me trato como a una bola de estambre y tú solo le dices que sea bueno? (le pregunto con cara de WTF…)

 **Fluttershy** \- oh Will, ellos lo siento mucho, es solo que es su instinto de cazadores, no te enojes con ellos, por favor discúlpalos… (Me dice con una carita suplicante y tierna…, ¡ay, mi diabetes regreso!)

 **Will** \- … bueno…, por esta vez lo dejare pasar… (Dije caminando hasta mi bate, tomándolo, y guardándolo…), pero debo advertir que si esto vuelve a pasar, me daré el lujo de probar carne de manticora… (Dije molesto…, a Zecora se le hizo gracioso, pero Fluttershy se asustó un poco…),… no Fluttershy, solo es el enojo el que habla por mí, no tengo pensado volver a comer carne nunca más en mi vida… (Ella deja salir un suspiro de alivio…, jeje ahora tengo ganas de hacerle una broma…),… a menos que sea necesario… (Dije con una "sonrisa malvada", y esta dejo salir un "EEP" de susto…)

… hahaha, se me hizo graciosa su reacción, y reo que se enojó un poco conmigo por esa cruel broma, pero nada grave…,… Angel salió de la funda de mi bate y se lanzó a los brazos de su dueña, quien lo recibió con un gran estrujón…, ese conejo parece muy feliz de estar entre sus…, me pregunto cómo se sentirá algo así…, bla-bla-bla, en fin, ya estábamos por ponernos en marcha, pero justo antes de empezar a caminar, pude notar tras de mí una pequeña luz…, solo fue por un segundo pero juraría que vi algo brillando en el lugar donde estaba esa gran roca…, ahora que se ha disipado el polvo puedo distinguir que la roca estaba justo frente a un gran holló en el muro…, será una cueva?

 **Zecora** \- (Zecora llama mi atención al ver que no caminaba…) estas bien joven amigo?, te sientas mareado, cansado o herido?

 **Will** \- eh?, ah, no, descuida, solo creí ver algo jeje…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, estas seguro?, si te sientes muy cansado, podemos ayudarte a caminar, digo, si no te molesta…

 **Will** \- no, de verdad, estoy bien, solo fue mi imaginación…, adelante, vámonos de este lugar, aún tenemos que encontrar a Esmeralda, estoy muy preocupado por ella…, espero que este bien… (No es mentira, ahora que lo pienso, es la única a quien no hemos encontrado…)

 **Zecora** \- descuida, la encontraremos sin dudar, pero primero debemos tus heridas curar…

 **Fluttershy** \- tiene razón, no puedes seguir en el bosque en esas condiciones, podría pasarte algo peor…

 **Will** \- si, lo se…, muy bien, vámonos… (Ellas asiente, y tanto ellas como el señor oso, Angel y yo, nos vamos de ese lugar…)

… a quien pretendo engañar?, estoy seguro de que no fue mi imaginación, vi algo hay, dentro de esa cueva…, desafortunadamente, no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada mas…,… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo caí al piso inconsciente después de solo haber caminado unos cuantos pasos…, lo último que pude escuchar fueron los gritos de preocupación de Zecora y Fluttershy…, en tan solo unos segundos, mi mundo se oscureció…

 **Primera persona, SB POV.**

 **Lugar: cerca del Hospital de Ponyville, 6 PM.**

"… no, ¡no!, ¡NO!, ¡ESTO NO LE PUEDE ESTARLE PASANDO A EL, TIENE QUE HABER UN ERROR!", fue lo que gritaba mientras corría al hospital tan rápido como me daban mis cascos…

… ¡que Will estaba hospitalizado?, veneno de manticora?, 3 horas inconsciente?, NO, ME NIEGO A CREERLO!,… y AB y SL venían corriendo junto a mí, las 3 estábamos a punto de llorar, pero…, apuesto a que ni mis amigas estaban tan preocupadas como yo…

 **CMC** \- (mis amigas y yo abrimos de golpe la puerta del hospital…) ¿¡DONDE ESTA!?

 **Rarity** \- (vimos a mi hermana y todas las chicas, y a Spike sentados en la sala de espera…, se sorprendieron al vernos…) SB, tesoro que haces aquí a esta hora?

 **SB** \- (yo corrí hasta ella y la abrase mientras le preguntaba con tristeza…) ¡hermana, dime que no es verdad, dime que Will no está aquí y que no fue malherido, por favor!

 **Rarity** \- (su reacción fue no verme a los ojos y poner cara y tono preocupación…) SB, yo…, lo cierto es que… (No podía responderme…)

 **AB-** ¡hermana, es verdad eso?, el esta tan grabe?, esta inconsciente?! (Le pregunto triste, corriendo hasta Applejack…)

 **SL-** ¡Rainbow Dash, que saben sobre lo que paso?, y sobre el veneno de manticora?! (Su reacción fue poner cara de inseguridad y rascarse la cabeza…)

 **Rainbow-** ahhhhh…, pues…, es que… (Es como si no estuviera segura…)

 **SB** \- ¡hermana! (le grite preocupada a Rarity…)

 **AB** \- ¡hermana! (le grito preocupada a Applejack…)

 **SL-** ¡Rainbow Dash! (Le grito preocupada a Rainbow…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡niñas!,… escuchen… (Mis amigas y yo vimos a Applejack…), sé que están preocupadas por el…, pero la verdad, no esta tan grave como creímos… (Mis amigas y yo nos sorprendimos un poco al oír eso, pero nos calmó…)

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight llama nuestra atención…) es cierto niñas, Will si esta inconsciente, y si fue envenenado… (La calma se nos fue…), pero los doctores dijeron que no está en peligro… (La calma regreso…), aunque no están seguros de sí habrá daños colaterales por el veneno… (La calma se nos fue…), pero solo por precaución, le están suministrando los medicamentos necesarios… (La calma regreso…), aunque dijeron que la medicina podría tener otros efectos ya que él es de diferente especie y no un Pony… (La calma se nos fue…), pero el examen de sangre que le hicieron revelo que su genética humana es muy similar a la de los Ponys, por lo que es poco probable que eso pase… (La calma regreso…), pero no es 100% seguro… (La calma se nos fue…), de cualquier forma Zecora fue a preparar su propia medicina… (La calma regreso…), aunque no sabemos cuánto tardara… (La calma se nos fue…), aun si pienso que… (La interrumpen…)

 **Pinkie** \- Will estará bien, y eso es toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodo lo que importa… (… la calma regreso…)

 **Twilight** \- (noto como todas ven a Twilight…), jeje, si, exactamente… (Dice sonriendo de vergüenza…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (Fluttershy estaba triste y sollozando…) "sniff", esto es mi culpa, no debí pedirle que se metiera en el bosque a ayudarme, como lo siento, "sniff"

 **Rainbow** \- (ella que estaba sentada a su lado la abraza por el cuello para animarla…) oye amiga, claro que no es tu culpa, sabes muy bien que él es muy obstinado, no las hubiera dejado solas en el bosque, además su mascota estaba en peligro, que otra cosa iba hacer?

 **Applejack** \- Rainbow tiene razón dulzura, así es el, un pony noble, así que ya no estés triste, los doctores dijeron que estará bien, y cuando salga, no creo que le guste verte así…

 **Fluttershy** \- (ella se seca el sollozo…) "sniff", tienen razón…, es verdad, siempre me dice que deje disentirme culpable, es solo que… siempre parece que no hago otra cosa que causarle problemas…, igual que aquella vez que estábamos almorzando y termino mordido por un Timberwolve… (Ya no está triste, pero se le nota decaída…)

 **Rainbow** \- un accidente, nada más que un accidente…, causado por ese conejo… (Dice viendo con mirada acusadora al conejo sentado en el regazo de Fluttershy…, a este también se le nota algo decaído…)

… junto al conejo hay una ardilla de ojos verdes, esta al ver que el conejo se sentía mal, llamo su atención para abrasarlo…

 **Fluttershy** \- oh, pero Angel no lo hizo apropósito, y está muy arrepentido de haber discutido con el señor oso, verdad Angel? (el conejo asiente…)

 **Pinkie** \- oigan, me van a deprimir incluso a mí, ya no hay que estar culpando a nadie, ahora lo único que importa es que Will se recupere, miren… (Ella saca un pastel que dice "Feliz primera visita al médico en Equestria", a todos nos hizo gracia, acaso eso es algo para celebrar?), esta echo de chocolate y chispitas de azúcar, estoy segura de que le encantara, a él le encanta el dulce tanto como a mi jijiji… (Dice riendo a su manera…)

 **Applejack** \- muy lindo… y creativo Pinkie, yo le traje esto… (Ella saca un pie…, pero este se ve algo diferente…)

 **AB** \- eh, hermana, ese pie se ve algo raro, parece como si… (La interrumpe…)

 **Applejack** \- correcto hermanita, una vez él me comento que trabajar en un huerto de manzanas era como un sueño hecho realidad para él, ya que las manzanas son sus frutas favoritas, en especial las verdes, así que hice este pie totalmente de manzanas verdes, por eso el color tan peculiar… (Parece que Applejack se enorgullece de su obra…), espero con esto poder animar a mi hermanito jeje… (A todos nos sorprendió eso…)

 **AB** \- hermanito?, pero Applejack, él es 2 años mayor que tu…

 **Applejack** \- puedes ser, pero a veces se porta más loquillo que Pinkie jeje…

 **Pinkie** \- hey… nadie es más loquilla que yo… (Todos reímos por ese comentario…)

 **Twilight** \- ay una cosa que no entiendo niñas… (Volteamos a verla…), como supieron que Will estaba aquí?, no les dijimos para que no se preocuparan de más…

 **SL** \- pues…, es que estábamos caminando por el pueblo cuando oímos a un pony recién salido del hospital diciendo que una criatura extraña había ingresado recientemente…

 **AB** \- al principio no se nos ocurrió que podría ser el, pero…

 **SB** \- cuando cada una volvió a su casa y no encontramos a ninguna de ustedes comenzamos a pensar y…

 **AB** \- casualmente a las 3 se nos ocurrió correr a avisarles a las otras que tal vez…

 **SL** -… que tal vez pudiera ser Will…

 **SB** \- así que…, nos topamos cerca de la fuente y…, de ahí vinimos corriendo hasta al hospital…

 **Rarity** \- ay SB, tesoro, entiendo perfectamente lo que sienten, pero ya no tienen de que preocuparse, Will se va a poner bien, el mismo doctor lo dijo… (Todos en la habitación nos sentíamos mejor por eso…)

 **Twilight** \- bueno, técnicamente dijo que no es 100% seguro, pero… (Todas ven fijamente a Twilight…, esta se inquietó…), quiero decir, si, no hay duda de eso jeje… (Esa sonrisa es muy falsa…)

… ha pasado como media hora mientras esperamos a que nos permitan pasar…, y de repente, sobre todos nosotros aparece una luz, y sale Discord vestido con una bata de doctor, con un estetoscopio, un maletín de primeros auxilios, y no sé cuántos otros aparatos de medicina…

 **Discord** \- (empezó a buscar por todos lados como loco…) ¡dónde está?, dónde está?, está muy grabe?, cual su habitación?, que hacen todas aquí?, no deberían estar a su lado en este momento?, aquí traje todas las medicinas que conozco y también las que me invente, así que díganme dónde está?! (Rainbow fue la primera en hartarse de su escándalo, así que vuela hacia a él y le tapa la boca…)

 **Rainbow** \- tranquilízate quieres, Will está bien, solo está reposando…, y desde cuando te importa tanto él? (la misma duda teníamos todos…)

 **Discord** \- el humano? (este agita la mano y saca la lengua…), por favor, ese lunático es indestructible, vine aquí porque estaba preocupado por Fluttershy…

… ninguno tenía cara de sorprendido, más bien "típico de el" era lo que pensábamos…

 **Fluttershy** \- oh, yo estoy bien Discord, que dulce eres al venir aquí… (Le dice sonriendo…)

 **Discord** \- por supuesto, no iba a dejar que a mi amiga le pasara algo en ese horrible bosque… (Dice pegándosele y abrazándola con fuerza…)

 **Fluttershy** \- oh, ammm…, te lo agradezco… (… sin comentarios…)

 **Applejack** \- y tu como supiste lo del accidente en el bosque?

 **Discord** \- soy Discord, el amo del caos, nada se me escapa… (… tendremos que conformarnos con esa respuesta…)

… de pronto, otra luz aparece en medio del pasillo, y una pony sale de esta, sorprendiéndonos a todos…, un momento…, creo haber visto a esta pony en algún lugar…

 **Screwball-** ¡papa, no es justo, quiero saber cómo está mi amigo y…!,… oh… (Nos está viendo preocupada…, y Discord también parece estarlo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- Discord?, estas bien? (este nos respondió…)

 **Twilight** , **Applejack** , **AB** , **SB** y **SL-** … (…)… ¡ahhhhh, yo te recuerdo! (nos sorprendimos de que las 3 dijéramos eso al mismo tiempo…)

 **Twilight** \- conocen a esta potra?

 **Applejack** \- como olvidarlo, apareció en mi bañera cuando estaba tomando un baño… (Dice sonrojada…, que habrá pasado?), y tú de que la conoces?

 **Twilight** \- Will se estaba escondiendo de ella en la biblioteca y esta solo apareció…

 **Applejack** \- lo mismo me paso a mí…

 **CMC** \- y a nosotras también… (Ninguna de nosotras entendía quien era esta potra…)

 **Rarity** \- … un momento, dicen que apareció donde estaban ustedes? ( nosotras asentimos…), pero cómo es posible?, si no tiene cuerno…

… su comentario nos hizo verla más detenidamente…, nos llevamos con una gran impresión…

 **Twilight** \- ¡no tiene cuerno, como es posible que pueda hacer magia?! (Escuchamos un silbido…),… Discord…, que significa esto? (le pregunta seriamente…, este no quiere responder…)

 **Pinkie** \- un segundito… (Pinkie se acerca a la potra y la analiza por todos lados…), si no escuche mal, llamaste a Discord papa cuando apareciste…

 **Todos** \- … (…)… ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? (Ahora todos queremos que Discord nos dé una explicación de todo esto, pero tanto a él como a la potra se les nota muy nerviosos para hablar…)

 **Discord** \- pues…, hahahahaha, en realidad es una historia muy graciosa de cuando ustedes y yo nos conocimos… (Dice riendo con inocencia…)

 **Twilight** \- pues mejor comienza a explicar… (Le dice con seriedad, y las demás están de acuerdo con ella, aunque Fluttershy parece estar más sorprendida que el resto…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate** \- hahaha, las cosas que pasan, ahora tendrá mucho que explicarles…,… ah, fue más rápido de lo que esperaba…

 **DOI** \- supongo que será un inconveniente menos para Will, ahora ya no tendrá que ocultar eso en secreto nunca más…

 **Fate** \- si, pero mira las caras de todas hahahahaha, nunca se hubiesen esperado que Discord pudiera crear una hija con su propio poder, es más, no entienden por qué lo hizo…

 **DOI** \- da lo mismo, talvez fue un pequeño impulso paternal…,… además mira, tratándose de Twilight y sus amigas, ya la están aceptando como a una hermanita…, y Pinkie esta frustrada de técnicamente no haber conocido a todos los ponys de Ponyville y ya quiere hacerle una fiesta…, Rarity ya quiere usarla como modelo…, mira nada más lo feliz que esta Screwball, nunca antes se había sentido tan querida y con amigos…, y el pobre Discord quedo totalmente ignorado, solo Fluttershy le está haciendo caso jeje…

 **Fate** \- aunque creo que las niñas se sienten algo celosas de ver que Will pasaba tiempo con ella a escondidas de todos jejeje…

 **DOI** \- ya se les pasara, terminaran siendo grandes amigas, estoy seguro…,… vez, ya se están llevando bien…

 **Fate** \- bueno, todos están algo preocupados de saber que ella puede usar magia de caos…, pero Discord asegura que ella no es tan alborotadora como el…, no tanto…

 **DOI** \- … parece que Will está por despertar, jejeje, se llevara una gran sorpresa…

 **Fate** \- toda su familia reunida para ver que este bien, uy, eso es tan lindo y tierno X3

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… lentamente me estaba levantando de… una cama?, y además traigo una bate puesta, cuando llegue yo aquí?, no recuerdo,… mi cabeza daba vueltas…, mis ojos me pesaban…, me costaba mover mi cuerpo…, y sentía la boca seca…, parece el resultado de una botella de tequila y una paliza…, no es que yo sepa lo que es eso ya que nunca he bebido, pero valla que se lo que es una paliza… ya que yo solía darlas jeje…, aun en esta situación no pierdo mi humor, eso es bueno…, pero dónde estoy?,… escucho voces…

 **¿?-** chicas miren…

 **¿?-** uh, se está despertando, eso es bueno…

 **¿?** \- ammm…, creen que sea seguro hablarle?

 **¿?** \- no estoy segura, parece estar débil…

 **¿?** \- tiene cara de haber sido apaleado…

 **¿?-** tú crees?, tengo una idea, vamos a llevarte a pelear con 5 manticoras mientras cuidas la vida de otros a ver como terminas…

 **Will** \- se asustaría tanto que su cabello perdería el color y terminaría pareciéndose más a Daring Do jejeje… (Lentamente abro mis ojos… y la verdad no me esperaba tanto público frente a la cama…)

 **Rainbow** \- hey, yo no me asusto con nada amigo… (Me dice algo ofendida, pero lo que dije les causo gracia a todos…)

 **Applejack** \- jejeje, tienes tu humor intacto, eso es señal de que estas bien, me alegro mucho compañero…

 **Twilight-** y veo que aun con los ojos cerrados pudiste reconocernos, eso es señal de buena salud…, como te sientes? (me pregunta acercándose a mi…)

 **Will** \- no estoy seguro, pero creo que ya casi estoy recuperado…,… a juzgar por lo que veo, diría que estoy en el hospital Ponyville, cierto?

 **Fluttershy** \- si, Zecora y yo te trajimos después de que te desmallaste en el bosque…

 **Will** \- ya veo, conque eso paso…, gracias…

 **Fluttershy** \- no hay de que, no podíamos dejarte en ese estado…, y también… (En ese momento, veo como una ardilla salta desde el hombro de Fluttershy hasta mis brazos, y yo la atrapo…)

 **Will** \- … Esmeralda?, eres tú? (esta asiente y comienza a restregarse en toda mi cara, parece que está muy triste…), mi pequeña, me alegra tanto ver que te encontraron, me tenías muy preocupado… (Dije acariciándola y dejando que se acurruque en mi pecho…, esta sonríe y yo seco sus lágrimas…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ella también estaba muy preocupada por ti, al igual que todas nosotras… (Me dice con un tono dulce…, y es cierto, puedo ver como todas mis amigas, Spike, las niñas, Discord y Screwball estaban reunidos…, eso me hizo sentir una gran paz…,… un segundo…)

 **Will** \- (mi cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar…) ¡¿S-S-Screwball!?, ¡C-Como…?, ¡Q-Que haces aquí con…?! (Al decir eso en voz alta, ella se acercó…)

 **Screwball** \- hola loquillo, me asuste cuando dijeron que estabas en el hospital, así que vine a verte… (Me dice subiéndose a la cama y abrazándome…, juraría que vi a SB poner un gesto de disgusto…)

 **Will** \- ¡e-eh?,… p-pero…! (yo vi las caras de todos…, a juzgar por sus risas parece que llegue tarde a la fiesta…),… ya la conocieron, cierto?

 **Twilight** \- jejeje, así es, hay nos enteramos de muchas cosas muy interesantes, señorito que sabe muchas cosas y guarda secretos… (Me dice con una mirada y un tono de burla…)

 **Applejack** \- nos llevamos una gran sorpresa de saber que es hija de Discord… y que tú ya lo sabias cuando él nunca se lo dijo a nadie… (Yo rasco mi cabeza en señal vergüenza…)

 **Rarity** \- y además, cuando le preguntamos a Zecora algunas cosas, ella nos contó por accidente que es a quien tú le confiaste "muchas cosas" (yo me exalto un poco por eso…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, por favor no te enojes con ella, no es su culpa…, es que ella no sabía que nosotras no sabíamos que ella sabía muchas cosas que tú sabes… (Eso nos enredó a todos…)

 **Pinkie-** wow, eso sí es un trablaguenguas, digo trabagluenguas, digo tra-ba-len-guas…

 **Rainbow** \- si amigo, ya está bien de estar guardando tantos secretos, no es divertido… (Dice volando frente mi…, y Pinkie la aparta…)

 **Pinkie** \- somos grandes amigos, no deberíamos guardarnos secretos, es que no se siente muy bien guardar secretos, no sé tú, pero a mí me cuesta mucho guardar secretos, ni siquiera soy buena para ocultar mis propios secretos, por eso trato de no tener secretos, mi mayor secreto es que amo los dulces, pero eso es un secreto que todos saben, así que técnicamente no es un secreto, por lo que… (Twilight la aparta con magia…)

 **Twilight** \- lo que trata de decir, es que no hace falta que tengas miedo de decirnos las cosas cuando hacen falta Will,… entiendo que quieras protegernos ("aunque no sabemos de qué" dijo eso en murmullo, como una queja…), pero el punto es que somos amigos, y puedes confiar en nosotras… (Yo las miro a todas…, y sé que tienen razón en eso…, tal vez si e estado siendo un poco paranoico…, supongo que no hará daño decir algunos detalles que realmente no alteren el futuro…)

 **Will** \- (Screwball finalmente me suelta…)… jejeje… hahahahaha (todas se sorprende de que me esté riendo…),… hahaha, si lo sé, sé que es verdad…, quiero decir, mírenme, soy un humano, un ser de otro mundo, que ahora vive en Equestria, ya que más puedo alterar las cosas, cierto? (las chicas ríen por el comentario…)… gracias Twilight…

 **Twilight** \- para eso están los amigos… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- (… jeje, hora de una broma…)… o prefieres que diga, gracias su majestad, es un honor que una princesa me considere un amigo, su presencia me llena de dicha, y su sabiduría es como un poema recitado por los Ángeles… (Twilight se sonrojo mucho…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡q-que?, d-dicha, A-Ángeles?! (Los demás se ríen…) ¡W-Will, que malo eres, no es gracioso! (me dice con una cara sonrojada y enojada…), si me conoces como dices entonces sabes que no me gusta que los otros ponys me traten diferente solo porque ahora soy una princesa…

 **Will** \- jeje, lo sé, pero verte enojar no tiene precio (le digo con mucho descaro…)

… si bien todos rieron por eso, cabe destacar a Rainbow Dash que es a quien más suelo hacer reír…, pobre Twilight, no se veía nada contenta por eso…,… tras poco más de 30 minutos, comiendo el pie que me trajo Applejack, y repartiéndonos el pastel de Pinkie…, "Feliz primera visita al médico en Equestria"?, mi cara fue de "es enserio Pinkie?" y su única respuesta fue esa típica sonrisa suya…, como sea, el caso es que la enfermera Red Heart entro y nos informó que a pesar de mis heridas, podría dejar hoy mismo el hospital…

 **Will** \- le agradezco mucho por toda la atención enfermera Red Heart… (le dije sonriendo…)

 **Red Heart** \- no hay de qué joven humano, y el Doctor le manda a decir que es un gusto el haber podido conocer al fin al ser extraño que ha está viviendo recientemente en Ponyville… ("ummm…, gracias?" le digo algo inseguro, en serio, que fue eso?, un cumplido?, un insulto?,… pero su expresión cambia a una más sorprendida…), u-un momento, como supo que mi nombre es Red Heart?

 **Will** \- (… ella me miraba…, todos me miraban esperando mi respuesta…, pero por sus caras, y la risa de las niñas y de Pinkie, seguro ya dedujeron cual sería…),… jeje, pues vera enfermera…, la respuesta…

 **Red Heart** \- la respuesta…

 **Will** \- es que…

 **Red Heart** \- es que… (Y justo cuando estaba a punto de decirlo me interrumpieron…)

 **Todos** \- ¡él sabe muchas cosas! (… y la expresión de la enfermera no tenía precio…, pero se tuvo que conformar con eso y retirarse con la duda…)

 **Will** \- óiganme no, porque me roban mi momento de diversión?

 **Applejack** \- jeje, lo siento compañero, pero como tu dirías, vimos una oportunidad…

 **Twilight** \- y la tomamos hahaha…

 **Will** \- … "sniff" me enorgullecen, les he enseñado bien… (Dije sonriendo y fingiendo que me limpiaba una lagrima jeje…),… tengo sed, podría algún pony traerme un vaso con agua por favor?

 **Screwball** y **SB-** ¡yo lo hare! (Dijeron al mismo tiempo y levantando la mano…, ahora se veían fijamente, como si fuera un duelo…), ¡no, yo lo hare!, ¡dije que yo lo hare!, ¡deja de copiarme!, ¡ya basta! (ambas se veían y se gruñían…, pero ya Fluttershy fue quien dulcemente y con una sonrisa, me trajo el vaso con agua…, y al ver esto las niñas…),… ohhhhh, perdimos… (Dicen desanimadas…, fue todo un espectáculo para los presentes…)

… ya son poco más de las 7 PM, y ya podía irme a casa…, pregunte donde estaba mi ropa, y Rarity me sorprendió al traérmela sin un rasguño, al parecer el tiempo que estuve desmallado lo aprovecho para restaurarlas…, se lo agradecí con mucho cariño, y esta se sonrojo como toda una dama, típico de ella jeje…, les agradecí a todos por haber cuidado de mí en este día, pero claro, sus respuestas fueron típicas de ellos… "es lo que hacen los amigos", "es lo menos que podíamos hacer por haber ayudado a Fluttershy", "nos apoyamos mutuamente" y todas esas cursilerías… que a mí me hacen sentir muy feliz jeje…, excepto por Discord que me restregó en la cara que solo vino por Fluttershy…, será infeliz…, nah, no lo admitirá, pero en el fondo creo si le preocupe…

… pero…, poco antes de irnos, un pensamiento cruzo mi mente…, quizá no era el mejor momento para hacerlo…, pero era mejor terminar con esto de una vez…, es solo que…, me duele mucho tener que hacer esto sabiendo que la voy a lastimar un poco…, pero es lo correcto que hay que hacer…

 **Will** \- (ya todos estábamos fuera de la habitación en la que estaba…, así que…)… SB… (Ella me mira algo sonrojada…),… yo…, quisiera que tú y yo entráramos un segundo a hablar si no te molesta…, a solas…

 **SB** \- eh?, hablar…, de qué? (me pregunta nerviosa…)

 **Will** \- … (los demás nos ven con interés y algo de preocupación…),… pues…, es algo que no puedo decir frente a todos…, así que…, si está bien para ti?

 **SB** \- … (…)… (La note muy insegura, y es comprensible…),… yo…,… está bien… (Me dice nerviosa…,)

 **Will** \- gracias… (Ella entra a la habitación y la pido que me espere…, ahora miro a los demás…),… si no es mucha molestia, podrían por favor esperen en la sala?, les prometo que no tardaremos mucho…

 **Rarity** \- … de acuerdo tesoro, esperaremos… (Ella hablo por todos, pero parece que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo…, los demás caminaban hacia la sala…, y Rarity…),… Will…

 **Will** \- si?

 **Rarity** \- … por favor…, te lo pido con todo el sentir de una hermana mayor…, sé qué haces lo correcto…, pero…, tan solo te pido que… seas gentil con ella… (Me pide con un tono algo doliente…)

 **Will** \- … (yo tomo su mano y le doy un beso…),… te lo prometo…, como si fuera mi propi hermanita… (Ella a pesar de su tristeza, me esboza una sonrisa…, y yo me retiro…)

…Rarity podrá ser una fanática de la moda, incluso una obsesiva que a veces pierde el sentido del límite,… pero no es ninguna tonta,… ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba por suceder…, tan solo le ruego a Dios, que está linda relación de amistad entre esas 2 malvaviscos y yo no se vea fracturada por lo que estoy por hacer…, esto es lo correcto…

… yo entre a la habitación…, ahí aclararía todo de una vez por todas…

 **Primera persona, Rarity POV.**

… tal y como Will me lo pidió, fui a esperar con los demás…,… pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos…, y vimos como mi hermanita entraba a la sala…, con lágrimas en los ojos y…, eh?,… está sonriendo?

 **Rarity** \- S-SB, cariño…, estas bien? (le pregunte acercándome a ella…, le levante su carita y…, ella estaba feliz…)

 **SB** \- "sniff", si hermana…, estoy bien jeje, "sniff" (… su sonrisa es real…, y sus lágrimas también…, que fue lo que paso allí adentro?)

 **Rarity-** SB… (Estoy algo preocupada…)

 **AB** \- no te preocupes Rarity, te aseguro que todo está bien…, no, mejor que bien… (Dice entrando a la sala, junto con SL y la hija de Discord…)

 **Applejack** \- AB, donde se había metido usted jovencita?,… y ustedes 2, a donde fueron?

 **Twilight-** vienen de la misma dirección que SB…, acaso ustedes…

 **Discord-** Screwball…, que estuviste haciendo? (pregunto con tono paternal…)

 **AB** , **SL** y **Screwball** \- pues… (Que estarán ocultando esas niñas…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pueden imaginarse toda la escena entre Will y SB?,… que?, no esperaban ver 2 de mis retos en un solo capitulo?**

… no puedo…, es que no puedo hacerlo…, no puedo describir con exactitud esos 20 minutos de conversación que tuve con SB…, sentados en la cama uno frente al otro…, tratando de explicarle…, haciéndole saber que ya conocía de sus sentimientos por mi…, haciendo lo imposible por que no se sintiera incomoda, avergonzada o triste…, dándole 1001 excusas de porque no podría corresponder sus sentimientos…,… siento como si esto fuera una escena típica de anime donde el protagonista debe rechazar el amor de pareja de alguien a quien quiere mucho… como amiga…,… su rostro lleno de lágrimas…, el dolor de haber sido rechazada…, esa incomoda conversación…, es que no sé qué más hacer…, hasta yo derrame algunas lágrimas…, Dios mío…, por favor ayúdanos a superar este momento tan triste por el que nos estoy haciendo pasar…

… pero de pronto…, tras los primeros 15 minutos…, ciento como SB pone sus manos en mi rostro…, y comienza a secar mis lágrimas con una sonrisa…, aun si tiene lágrimas en los ojos, esta pequeña pony está siendo más fuerte que yo…

 **Will** \- … SB…, yo…, yo lo sien… (Ella pone sus dedos en mis labios…)

 **SB** \- Will… (Esta se le lanza encima y me abraza con mucho afecto…), Will, Will te quiero mucho…, eres una de las cosas más asombrosas que me ha pasado en mi vida…, yo…, ¡yo no quiero que me odies!, ¡buahhhhh! (está llorando en mi pecho…, yo la abrazo con fuerza…)

 **Will** \- odiarte?, odiarte?, yo jamás podría odiarte SB, tu eres como mi pequeña hermanita, y te amo como tal…, "sniff", más bien, soy yo quien debería pedirte que no e odies…, no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por esto… (Le digo llorando…)

 **SB** \- ¡no, no, eso no pasara, "sniff", no dejare que pase!,… ya sé que tengo que renunciar a esa ilusión…, sé que nunca podrás sentir por mi lo que yo siento por ti, "sniff"…, pero, por favor…, déjame estar contigo…, seré feliz si puedo ser solo tu hermanita… (Me dice llorando…)

 **Will** \- (yo corto el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos…) te lo juro con todo mi corazón…, tu siempre serás mi hermanita SB…, jamás dejare de quererte…, y siempre estaré para ti… (le digo sonriendo…)

 **SB** \- (esta se seca las lágrimas y me sonríe…) ¡si, es una promesa, jiji! (que linda y tierna se ve sonriendo…, no pude evitar acariciarla con mucha ternura y esta movió la cola y dejo salir varios ruiditos de gusto…), jijiji, como siempre, eso se siente muy bien cuando tú lo haces…

 **Will** \- … ah, por cierto…, ustedes también quieren que las acaricie?,… AB?, SL?, Screwball? (dije en tono sereno… y estas cayeron entrando a la habitación, al parecer estaban espiando tras la puerta…), se divirtieron?

 **AB** \- p-pero como supiste que estábamos aquí? (me pregunta nerviosa…)

 **SL** \- jejeje, se te olvido que estamos hablando de él?, era obvio que se daría cuenta, me preguntaba porque no nos había descubierto antes… (Dice riendo…)

 **SB-** ¡u-u-ustedes…, que hacían espiándonos?! (La pobrecita se moría de vergüenza…)

 **AB-** jeje, lo siento SB, es que… estábamos muy preocupadas por ti… (Dice rascando su cabeza…, a otro perro con ese hueso…)

 **SL** \- s-sí, exacto, nosotras ya sabíamos de tus sentimientos por él, así que… (… para SB, el darse cuenta de que era tan obvia para ellas, la hizo ponerse sentirse, aun mas avergonzada…, y trataba de calmarla…)

 **Screwball** \- ¡loquillo! (dice corriendo hacia mí y saltándome enzima para abrazarme…) ¡yo también te quiero loquillo, eres mi mejor amigo!

 **SB** \- ¡hey! (dice regañándola…)

 **SL** \- ¡nosotras lo vimos primero! (dice corriendo hacia mi…)

 **AB** \- ¡él es nuestro mejor amigo! (las 3 CMC me tiran del brazo derecho, mientras que Screwball me tiras del brazo izquierdo…)

 **Screwball** \- ¡no, es el mío! (dice jalándome hacia su lado…)

 **CMC** \- ¡no, es el nuestro! (dicen jalándome hacia el suyo…)

 **Will** \- (y después de 5 turnos…) ¡niñas!,… me van a partir en 2… (Las 4 ponen caritas te regañadas…),… ay, vengan acá, montón de revoltosas jeje… (Digo abrazando a las 4 con fuerza…)

 **CMC** y **Screwball** \- ¡hey, no somos revoltosas! (dicen riendo…, yo las acaricio una por una, dándoles todo mi cariño fraternal…)

 **Will** \- las quiero mucho niñas…, siempre estaré para ustedes… (Les digo sonriendo…)

 **CMC** y **Screwball** \- ¡también te queremos! (me dicen sonriendo, y seme lanzan encima…, jejeje…, gracia a Dios…, esto es lo que quería…)

… finalmente se había terminado, este martirio llego a su fin…, SB fue la primera en salir de la habitación e ir con las demás, luego las demás niñas la siguieron…, yo me quede sentado en la cama unos momentos…, pensando…, estaba tratando de recordar algo…, pero…

 **Will** \- … ¡la cueva! (dije levantándome de golpe…),… pero a esta hora es muy tarde…, especialmente si hablamos del bosque Everfree…,… bueno, supongo que puedo esperar hasta mañana…, pero que será lo que me tiene tan intrigado de ese lugar? (me preguntaba mientras salía a reunirme con los demás…)

… al llegar a la sala con todos, puedo ver que se preguntan el que habrá pasado mientras las niñas estuvieron conmigo…

 **AB** , **SL** y **Screwball** \- pues… (Será mejor que las detenga…)

Will- Rarity… (Esta alza la cabeza y me ve… "W-Will" dice al verme…),… creo que sería mejor que tú y SB hablen de esto en privado, está bien?

 **Rarity** \- … si es cierto…, muy bien, ya hablaremos luego de esto, de acuerdo tesoro? (le dice a SB y esta siente…)

 **Applejack** \- muy bien, y usted y yo tendremos una charle después señorita… (Le dice a su AB…), pero por ahora, es mejor que nos retiremos, ya es muy tarde y hay mucho trabajo que hacer mañana… (Todos están de acuerdo con ella…),… oye compañero, sino te sientes muy bien puedes tomarte mañana el día libre y… (Yo la detengo…)

 **Will** \- detén tus caballos hermanita, no voy a quedarme en cama haciéndome el enfermo para evitar el trabajo, eso es algo que haría otro en mi mundo, o el hermano de Fluttershy, pero no yo… (… ups…, creo que decir eso le hizo recordar a Fluttershy ciertas cosas…),… ay Dios que dije…, Fluttershy yo… (Ella me interrumpe…)

 **Fluttershy** \- no, está bien…, me duele reconocerlo pero tienes razón… (Dice con esa cara suya de seriedad que me susto…)

 **Rainbow** \- "ajem", bueno haciendo a un lado eso, ya me voy, mañana tengo que entrenar, así que… (Se fue volando a toda prisa sin siquiera decir adiós…, pero luego regreso…), ah por cierto amigo… (Se me acerca cara a cara…), no creas que he olvidado que me debes mi revancha, así que más te vale que te desocupes en cuanto puedes eh…

 **Will** \- … claaaaaro… (Que pesada eres…, ahora si se fue…)

 **Twilight** \- bueno, nos vemos en otra oportunidad… (Se despide y se va junto con Spike…, jeje, hasta que…)

 **Will** \- ¡le deseo dulces sueños majestad, esperare con muchas ansias el honor de poder encontrarme con usted! (le dije cuando ella ya estaba a una cierta distancia…)

 **Twilight** \- (esta se volteo y me grito sonrojada…) ¡ya para de hacer eso, no me gusta que me traten así! (y se fue echando humo…)

… si, lástima que Rainbow se lo perdió, ya que todos rieron…, Discord y Screwball se fueron, pero no sin antes recibir yo un abrazo de esa problemática niña…, por que será que cada vez que me abraza juraría que veo corazoncitos salir de ella?,… bueno tiene poderes de caos así que…,… mejor no le doy mucha vueltas…, también me despedí de Rarity, SB, SL, Pinkie, Fluttershy que ya se habían ido…, solo quedábamos Applejack, AB y yo…

 **Applejack** \- seguro que estas bien dulzura, de verdad no me molestaría si debes tomarte el día libre por motivos de salud… (Sé que se preocupa, pero estoy bien…)

 **AB** \- es verdad, después del susto de hoy, no quisiera que algo malo te pasara… 8es tan dulce con esa carita…)

 **Will** \- tranquilas hermanitas, les juro que estoy bien… (Yo doy un salto alto, y caigo como si nada…) lo ven, tan habilidoso como siempre…

 **Applejack** \- bueno…, pero si te llego a notar mal te mandare directo a tu casa aunque tenga que amarrarte, eso dalo por seguro compañero…

 **Will** \- haha, si, no dudo que lo harías…, si me atrapas primero… (Digo en señal de reto…)

 **Applejack** \- es un reto lo que escucho? (me dice sonriendo y arqueando una ceja…)

 **Will** \- solo digo que ya sabes cuales son mis habilidades, enserio crees poder atraparme?

 **Applejack** \- ohhhhh, tengo métodos compañero… (Esta se me pone cara a cara…), muchos métodos… (Y se separa…), pero en fin, vallamos dormir, mañana será un día de trabajo muy productivo…

 **Will** \- estoy de acuerdo…, buenas noches a mis 2 hermanitas sobreprotectoras… (Les digo acariciándolas a las 2…, AB no tenía problema en expresar que se sentía bien, y Applejack se hace la ruda…, pero al final gane, la hice mover la cola y que soltara un ruidito de gusto jeje…)

… decepcionada por "haber perdido", ella y AB se van a casa…,… yo por mi parte, ya estoy en mi camita con mi fiel compañerita a mi lado…, pero no podía pegar ojo…, simplemente no podía…, la cueva…, porque me llama tanto la atención?

 **Dark Opal** \- … y porque no solo investigas?

 **Will** \- … genial, ya mucho había durado mi paz, que rayos quieres?, voz en mi cabeza, ni siquiera estoy dormido… (Dije enojado…)

 **Dark Opal** \- sabes algo que siempre me ha molestado de ti, normalmente eres decidido y "voluntarioso" jeje…, pero cuando te pones indeciso eres insoportable…

 **Will** \- y a ti que te importa?

 **Dark Opal** \- considerando que soy tu, esa excusa no funcionara…, si te preocupa tanto la cueva, solo ve…

 **Will** – a esta hora?, en el bosque Everfree?, con tantos bichos sueltos y sin vacunar?, estás loco…

 **Dark Opal** \- lo estoy, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, y desde cuando el tiempo ha sido un impedimento para nosotros?, normalmente nunca obedecíamos es "regla" en nuestro mundo…

 **Will** \- … la tierra… no es mi mundo… (… no quiero saber nada más de eso…)

 **Dark Opal** \- vivimos 20 años en la tierra, todavía no cumplimos ni un mes de estar aquí, y niegas con tanta frialdad nuestro origen?,… bueno, lo cierto es que yo también lo hago hahaha…

 **Will** \- ya déjame solo…

 **Dark Opal** \- nunca estarás solo…, parece que si no vengo a recordártelo se te olvida…, yo no soy otro ser que habita en ti, ni tampoco soy el resultado de una doble personalidad…, somos uno, ahora y para siempre…, yo soy tu…,

 **Will** \- ¡basta! (al gritar, mi Esmeralda se despertó del susto…, ahora me ve preocupada…), no, lo siento mi pequeña, no era mi intención… (Digo cargándola y acariciándola…), anda, vuelve a dormir, de verdad que estoy bien… (Estaba insegura…, pero al final me hizo caso…)

… 10 PM y nada…, tengo que hacer algo para poder dormir…,… no, ¡no!, ¡ya no lo soporto mas!,… me vestí rápidamente, tome todo lo que pudiera necesitar, mi bate, mi celular para alumbrarme en la oscuridad, y salí silenciosamente de mi casa, no quería despertar a Esmeralda… ni a ningún pony del pueblo…

… corrí y corrí hasta entrar sin precaución al bosque Everfree…, pero antes de seguir, hice una para da en casa de una amiga…, me asome por su ventana y me sorprendí al ver que aún estaba despierta…, toque la puerta…

 **Zecora** \- visitas a esta hora es una rareza, pero quien este tras la puerta entrar con confianza… (Al oír eso yo entre…),… mi joven amigo, es muy raro que a esta hora estés levantado…

 **Will** \- lo sé, pero solo quería decirte gracias por tu ayuda, y contarte de mis intenciones de… investigar algo aquí en el bosque…

 **Zecora** \- … tan urgente es lo que debes investigar, que te arriesgas a hacerlo bajo la luz lunar?

 **Will** \- es que no pude dormir…, hay algo que no me deja tranquilo y creo que es un presentimiento…, por eso, solo quería que al mensos tú supieras que estoy aquí, en caso de que necesita ayuda… (… creo que Twilight me convenció de no hacer las cosas yo solo…)

 **Zecora** \- … jeje… (Me sorprendió su reacción…), por favor, disculpa mi reacción, es solo que estoy sorprendida de tu decisión…, pues según tengo entendido, trabajar por ti solo es algo que haces muy seguido…

 **Will** \- jejeje…, lo se…, es que fui influenciado por Twilight, finalmente me convenció de no hacerlo todo solo… (Digo rascándome la cabeza…)

 **Zecora** \- me alegra escuchar eso…, antes de que te vallas, quiero darte esto… (Ella toma una tasa y la llena con el líquido que está hirviendo en su caldero…), desde tu hospitalización, estuve preparando esta posición, eliminara cualquier posible rastro del veneno, y a tu salud pondrá en una mejor posición…

 **Will** \- (yo la tome y la olí…, casi vomito…) ay, Zecora, te agradezco pero, esto huele a sopa de pantano, y no hablo de un pantano que solo tenga tierra, hablo de un pantano frecuentemente visitado por todas las especies de animales… (Mi cara no tenía precio…)

 **Zecora** \- jejeje, huelo peor de lo que debe saber…, o era al revés?,… pero si crees que mal ha de oler, de los ingredientes… (Yo la interrumpo…)

 **Will** \- no quiero saber, si, si, sabias que dirías eso…, al mal paso darle prisa… (Yo bebí la poción y…)… (…)… (¡Estoy poniendo mis manos en mi boca para no vomitar!

 **Zecora** \- jeje, espero que te guste el sabor de una buena salud…

 **Will** \- y yo espero que a ti te guste el pie de manzana… (Decía con dificultad, entra la boca tapada y las náuseas…)

… finalmente tras un rato, logre hacer que mi cena se quedara adentro…, me despedí de Zecora y me dispuse a seguir mi camino…

… usando mi mapa, y mi celular para iluminarme (que por cierto me duele tener que gastarle la batería T_T) trate de ubicar la zona en la que me encontraba cuando fui atacado por las manticoras…,… y finalmente, tras varios intentos fallidos, pude encontrar el sitio…

 **Will** \- muy bien, aquí estoy…, no puedo equivocarme, aquí están los restos de la roca y…, ahí está la cueva…

… poco a poco me acerque…, tuve extremo cuidado de no toparme con algo… o alguien que pudiese herirme…, tras dar unos pasos, la atmosfera se tornaba cada vez más lúgubre…, ya ni siquiera podía ver nada aun con el teléfono encendido…,… y como mi mala suerte me persigue a todos lados, sentí que algo me había caído encima, así que por impulso use el bate y golpee tan fuerte como pude…, pero resulto que solo eran pedazos de piedra del techo…, y para colmo, el golpe que di lo recibió una de las paredes de la cueva, que al parecer ya estaba muy inestable, por lo que al recibir mi batazo, empezó a temblar y a dejar caer trozos del techo por todos lados…, y como no veo más allá de mi nariz, se me hizo muy difícil evitar que me alcanzaran…

… tosía y tosía por tanto polvo mientras corría fuera de la cueva…, finalmente al salir y alejarme lo suficiente, me di la vuelta para verla, y lo poco que pude ver, fue como se agrietaba enormemente el techo…, creí que terminaría por derrumbarse, pero no, en vez de eso, solo se hizo un gran agujero que supongo abarcara la mayor parte del techo de la cueva…, no lo puedo decir con seguridad, no podría verlo bien a menos que pudiera volar y verlo desde arriba…, o vuelva a entrar y lo vea desde abajo…

… no he llegado tan lejos para hacerme atrás…, tengo que volver a entrar…, y tener as cuidado esta vez…

… que curioso…, tal vez sea por el gran agujero que ahora se encuentre en el techo, pero la cueva está mucho más iluminada, ahora puedo ver todo con claridad… ya no tengo que seguir gastando la batería mi celular, ¡YAY!

… camine sin ninguna complicación esta vez…, creo que me estoy acercando al final de esta cueva…, y por fin, al llegar al final, pude distinguir un gran agujero que, tal como pensé, ahora descubre casi todo este lugar…, la luz de la bellísima luna ilumina todo el sitio…, y…

… (…)… ¡creo que nadie, en toda Equestria, podría imaginarse mi cara en este momento!

 **Fin del flashback… wow, ha sido el flashback más largo de toda mi vida…, bueno técnicamente el segundo.**

 **Will-** ¡esto es increíble, todo un tesoro de joyas y monedas de oro!, ¡y que veo, las paredes de la cueva también tienen joyas, esto es real?! (EEYUP, no reaccionarían ustedes así si se toparan con un tesoro inmenso como el que estoy viendo?), ¡eso explica el brillo que había visto antes, era de una joya que seguro está en la entrada de la cueva…

… no…, no, no, no, tranquilízate…, no debo dejar que esto nuble mi mente…, ahora debo pensar muy bien lo que debo hacer…

… ya han pasado como 15 minutos, y estoy logrando calmarme… ummm…, si Applejack se entera de esto se preocupara de que no vuelva a trabajar a su granja…, pero lo cierto es que el trabajo en la granja me ayuda am mantenerme en forma, y yo nunca he sido de los que dejan de trabajar solo porque ahora tienen dinero…

… si Rainbow se entera…,… la verdad, nunca la he visto que se interese en joyas…, tampoco a Fluttershy ni a Twilight, y mucho menos a Pinkie…, Spike por otro lado se las comería…, pero creo que el dragoncito sabe respetar lo que no es suyo…

… si Rarity se entera de esto…, ella trataría de seducirme como lo hizo con el dragón?,… no, no creo que ella…,… mejor solo lo dejo en secreto y ya…, por ahora…

… lo bueno es que Dios me dio un corazón que puede resistir a la codicia…, tome solo unas pocas joyas, y unas cuantas monedas y las guarde en mi funda con el bate…,… volví con Zecora para hacerle ver que me encontraba bien, y esta me pregunto si había encontrado lo que estaba buscando…, "jeje…, más de lo que creí" le dije riendo…, puede que no captara del todo el mensaje, pero no le dio mucha importancia…

… llegue a mi casa, y Esmeralda seguía dormida…, me acosté a su lado y…, espero que este día no me afecte en el trabajo de mañana…, pero antes de dormir, me puse a pensar, que hacia ese tesoro ahí?,… una guarida de dragón abandonada?, una cueva que lleva años perdida?,… honestamente, no pude llegar a una conclusión…, pero da igual…, ahora que yo la he encontrado, juro en nombre de Dios que le daré un buen uso a ese tesoro, y ayudare a quien lo necesite…,… y ahora, un merecido descanso…

… ¡estoy molido, per ose que tengo que levantarme para trabajar!,… hoy es jueves y son las 6 AM, pero siento como si fuera lunes, el día más pesado de la semana…, trate de disimular lo más posible para que ni Applejack ni nadie de los Apple me notara el cansancio…, pero solo a mí mismo me engañaba…

… aun así, cumplí con mis deberes del día…, y luego…, una idea surgió en mi mente…, yo quería agradecerles a todos mis amigos lo que han hecho por mí…, así que, idee este plan…

 **Paso 1:** comprar canastas en la florería…

 **Will** \- buenas tardes, podría darme 10 canastas?, y sé que esto sonara raro, pero solo serán las canastas, sin flores por favor… (Al verme frente a su local… Lily, Daisy y Rose cayeron al piso desmalladas…, genial las únicas 3 ponys tan dramáticas como Rarity…)

 **Rose** \- oh, el horror, el horror… (… no, está la peor…, pero al menos después de que terminaran su acto pude comprar las canastas…)

 **Paso 2:** llenar las canastas con monedas de oro y joyas de la cueva…

… esto fue un poco difícil, ya que tenía que ocultar eso, sin mencionar que me topé con las CMC y con Screwball, y me hicieron prometer que jugaría con ellas el sábado, ya que no podía hacerlo hoy…, pero al final del día, pude llenar todas las canastas…

 **Paso 3:** escribir tarjetas de agradecimiento anónimas…

 **Will** \- … listo… (… si, ya, que esperaban?, que fuera más emocionante?,… Dios insisto, a quien le hablo?)

 **Paso 4:** escabullirme en la oscuridad de la noche como una sombra y repartir estos regalos entre, Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, el Doctor, los señores Cake, y la alcaldesa…

… que hora es?, pues más de las 8 de la noche y yo aquí como el Kung fun dido, haciéndome el misterioso y repartiendo regalos como Santa Claus, solo que yo toco las puertas, me escondo, y veo como enciende las luces y salen a ver que algún pony les dejo una canasta con un gran regalo…, sus caras de sorpresa y confusión no tenían precio, y el estilo de cada una bueno…, quedara a imaginación de cada quien, yo tengo mucho sueño, y me voy a dormir…

 **Resumen de los próximos 2 días.**

 **Viernes:** despertarme, asearme, comer, trabajar en la granja hasta las 4 pm, escuchar como siguen confundidos de haber recibido una canasta llena oro y de joyas, pasear un poco, irme a dormir con Chrysalis…, ¡SOLO DORMIR, PARA DARLE AMOR, QUE QUEDE CLARO…, HABLO DE AMOR EN ENERGIA, NO EN EL ACTO DE…, BLA-BLA-BLA, NO SE HAGAN LOS TONTOS, USTEDES ENTIENDEN!

 **Sábado:** despertarme, asearme, comer, trabajar en la granja hasta las 12 pm, ir a saludar a Twilight, escuchar cómo me cuenta la anécdota de que tanto ella como Spike recibieron una canasta llena de joyas cada uno, pasar el resto del día jugando con las CMC y Screwball como les prometí, irme a dormir…

 **Y el Domingo.**

… como hoy no trabajo, decidí descansar y esperar para hacer lo que quería hacer desde hace unos días…, y aquí estoy, son las 12 pm y estoy entrando al spa…,… conocí a Lotus y a Aloe, las cuales habían oído de mí, pero nunca me habían visto, así que no es raro que se asustaran al principio…, pero tras pedir un tratamiento de masajes para mi espalda y un baño en la tina de agua caliente, llegaron a conocerme…, creo que les intereso mucho saber de mis pies, ya que nunca antes habían dado masajes a unas extremidades inferiores como la mías…, santo cielo, creo que voy a considerar el volverme cliente habitual de este spa jejeje…, pero el caso es que pedí todos los servicios (para varones) que se podían pedirse, y el personal del spa se sorprendió de eso, incluso Lotus y Aloe, pero tras decirles que sus servicios eran los mejores que hubiese recibido en este mundo y en el mío, ambas se veían sonrojadas y alagadas por mi cumplido…

… finalmente, pase casi todo el día en el spa…, pero me pregunto, que debería hacer en lo que queda de día?

 **Esta historia… ha terminado…**

 **Así como lo leyeron…, desafortunadamente ya no tengo tiempo para seguir esta historia…, estoy viviendo en un país miserable, donde la situación económica esta del asco, y el tiempo solo sirve para trabajar…, por tanto, he tenido que tomar esta difícil decisión, y sé que les había prometido muchas cosas a ustedes…, pero ya no puedo más…, es hora de dejar descansar en paz este asunto de escribir…, tampoco volveré a conectarme en Fanfiction…, espero sinceramente que puedan perdonarme por haberles fallado…, ese es mi último deseo como Dark Opal Infinity…**

 **Ya ni siquiera tiene caso que escriba comenten, pregunten, sugieran…**

 **… esta es… la despedida…**

 **… pero antes…, debo decir 2 últimas cosas…**

 **Número 1, espero que esta historia los halla entretenido en el tiempo que le dedicaron…,… y numero 2…,… me pregunto que sintieron cuando leyeron toda esa… ¡gran mentira de hace rato, hahahahaha XD!, ¿¡de verdad creyeron que yo iba a dejar esta historia inconclusa!?, ¡no señoras, señores, y los que aún no se deciden, esto no ha terminado, y esta muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy lejos de terminar!, ¡solo quería sacarles un susto por Halloween hahaha!, ¡así que, díganme, los asuste?, y también, comenten como se sentirían si yo abandonara sin completar esta historia!**

 **… lástima que la parte del país miserable, y de la economía del asco no fue mentira…, apesta ser yo en este momento XD,… en fin…**

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	24. cuentas pendientes

**Nota: ¡wow, wow, wow, en serio puedo hacer esto otra vez?!,… ¡bueno, no es que me moleste para nada jijiji X3!**

 **Por si no se han dado cuenta, sí, soy yo, Fate, y de ante mano quiero disculparme por la cruel bromita que les hizo mi compañero la vez pasada…,… de hecho…, fui yo quien se la sugirió…,… ¡pero no me culpen a mí, él es quien tiene la capacidad para ejecutar ese tipo de crueldad porque no tiene corazón!,… no, es en serio, literalmente no tiene corazón…**

 **… de que estaba yo hablando?, ah sí, el caso es que él ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, así que me pidió (si, aunque no lo crean, aún confía en mi) que yo presentara otra vez, pero en fin, disfruten esta continuación.**

 **Un besote para ellos, un besote para ellas también jijiji…, hasta luego…, ah no espera, el suele decir eso es al final…, ammm…,… como se diga, diviértanse.**

 **Capítulo 18: cuentas pendientes.**

… finalmente, pase casi todo el día en el spa…, pero me pregunto, que debería hacer en lo que queda de día?

… ummm…, veamos, mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, saque mi reloj y vi que son poco más de las 4:30 PM,… entonces,… que puedo hacer?

 **Pinkie** \- ¡qué tal una competencia de comer Cupcakes?! (¡Ay mis oídos!,… de hecho no es mala idea…)

 **Will** \- (yo me destapaba los oídos con mis dedos, cuando volteo a mi derecha…) Pinkie, te he dicho mil veces que no aparezcas de repente, y si lo vas a hacer, no grites, y si vas a gritar, no grites justo frente a mi oído…

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, lo siento, no lo puedo evitar tontito, es solo que te vi caminar pensando en que no sabías que hacer con el resto de tu día, así que te di una dulce idea que de seguro te gustaría… (Dice saltando en circulas alrededor de mí, para terminar con su típica sonrisa de emoción…)

 **Will** \- … pues,… no negare que se me antojan unos sabrosos Cupcakes de Sugar Cube Corner…, pero sabes que no soy muy fanático de las competencias…

 **Pinkie** \- lo sé, pero solo es una competencia amistosa, porfis, porfis, porfis, desde que te conocí sabía que te gustaban los dulces tanto como a mí, y siempre he querido saber quién de los 2 puede comer más dulces antes de cansarse, así que… (Ella me pone esa carita que… ¡no puedo resistir!)

 **Will** \- está bien está bien, solo, por favor, no me pongas esa cara otra vez, es demasiado tierna para mí, no puedo contra eso (ella cambia esa carita por su típica sonrisa…),… y el que tu tengas carita de potrilla no ayuda mucho…

 **Pinkie** \- uuuuuy, gracias, gracias, bien, pues vamos, rápido… (Esta me toma de la mano y corre a toda velocidad…, incluso a mí me cuesta seguirle el paso…, y finalmente, al llegar a la entrada de Sugar Cube Corner, conmigo jadeando y ella como si nada…, ella se detiene justo antes de entrar, como si reaccionara por algo…),… ¡hey, no tengo carita de potrilla! (dice algo ofendida…)

 **Will** \- … en serio?, me reclamas un poco tarde no crees? (su expresión de ofendida no duro ni 10 segundos…, la cambio por su típica sonrisa y entramos…), como se nota que te es muy difícil guardar resentimiento…

 **Pinkie** \- … meh, da igual, puede que sea verdad y si tengo carita de potrilla, no importa jiji… (Y ahora esta como si nada, y lo acepta?,… jejeje…, es tan Pinkie Pie…)

… ya adentro, me quede hablando un momento con los señores Cake, mientras Pinkie traía todos los Cupcakes de… me imagino su habitación…, ósea que ya estaban hechos?,… acaso ya tenía planeado todo esto o solo lo improviso?,…, no, olvídalo, no voy a tratar de entender la lógica de Pinkie, mejor solo sigo la corriente…

… mientras hablaba con los señores Cake, en cierto punto, ellos pusieron cara de impresión y me contaron que hace unos días recibieron una canasta llena de monedas y joyas con una tarjeta de agradecimiento que no estaba firmada, ni decía que es lo que agradecía…, jejeje…, yo aparentaba estar serio y algo sorprendido, pero por dentro me estaba partiendo de la risa…, si tan solo supieran hahahahaha…

… porque de pronto siento algo en mi cabeza?,… al revisar, me topo con Pound Cake, este pequeño y travieso bebe pegaso siempre que vengo y está despierto se me pega como las abejas a la miel…, pero y la hermana?

 **Pinkie** \- ¡cuidado abajo! (pobre Pinkie, vi como callo sentada en el último escalón hacia abajo…) uy, uy, uy, eso dolió…, ¡ah!, Will protege los Cupcakes (esta se levanta de golpe y me arroja una gran bolsa…)

 **Will** \- (por pura reacción arroje al bebe a los brazos de Pinkie, mientras yo atrapaba la bolsa..), los tengo, ay Dios mío, tú lo tienes?

 **Pinkie** \- descuida, lo tengo…, ¡pero quien la tiene a ella?! (Pumpkin Cake aparece sobre el mostrador tele transportándose, al parecer esta buscando los Cupcakes de Pinkie…)

… la bebe trata de usar su magia para quitármelos, pero yo se los arrojo a Pinkie y ella me arroja al bebe…, luego él bebe que está en mis brazos trata de agarrar también esos Cupcakes pero Pinkie me losa roja…, ahora los dos bebes tratan de atraparme, pero yo le arrojo los Cupcakes a Pinkie y atrapo a ambos bebes…

 **Will** \- creo que ya fue suficiente bebes, estos Cupcakes no son para ustedes, de acuerdo? (estos me ven fijamente…, y comienzan a aguárseles los ojos…, y ahora están llorando…),… fui muy duro con ellos? (le pregunte a los señores Cake, pero ellos no supieron que contestarme…, y los bebes aun lloran…), no, no, no, no, pequeños ya no lloren… (Yo los mecía en mis brazos, pero estos no se calmaban…), shh, shh, shh, por favor, tranquilícense, cielos, si tan solo tuviera la… (Pinkie la pone frente a mi…, pero como tiene las manos ocupadas con lo Cupcakes, sostiene la flauta con los dientes…)

 **Pinkie** \- doma, agui esda… (Creo que quiso decir "toma, aquí está" pero no se le entiendo con eso en la boca…)

… deje a los bebes en brazos de sus padres, y tome la flauta de la boca de Pinkie…, la limpie la baba, y comencé a tocar la melodía de Tapion hay en pleno pasillo con todos los clientes presentes…

… tras un par de minutos, los bebes dejaron de llorar y se quedaron dormidos…, la señora Cake subió a dejarlos en su cuna…

 **Señor Cake** \- jeje, últimamente no se duermen con nada, tienes que enseñarnos a tocar esa melodía…

 **Will** \- lo hare, todo sea por facilitarles un poco el trabajo…, imagino que no ha de ser fácil ser padres…

 **Señora Cake** \- (la vimos bajar las escaleras…) bueno, no es el oficio más fácil del mundo… (Ella y su espeso se miran cariñosamente…), pero valla que es algo que llena de dicha nuestros corazones…

 **Will** \- … ya veo… (… quisiera poder entenderlo mejor…, el sonido de unos aplausos me sacan de mi trance, al parecer a los clientes les gusto el "show",… yo me sonroje y me rasque la cabeza…) oh valla, gracias a todos jeje…

 **Pinkie** \- hey, no perdamos más tiempo… (Esta toma la bolsa con Cupcakes y rápidamente la pone en una mesa…, me toma a mí, y me sienta en un lado de la mesa…, se toma a ella misma y se coloca al otro lado de la mesa…, ¿¡cómo es eso siquiera posible!?) Es hora de ver quién es el mayor amante de dulces… (Me dice viéndome fijamente con una mirada retadora…)

 **Will** \- (escuche que la puerta se abrió, pero mi mirada sigue fija en Pinkie…)… sabes que…, hagámoslo, es una competencia no?, pues a luchar… (Que puedo decir?, me contagio un poco su espíritu competitivo…, además, ¡Cupcakes gratis, YAY!)

 **Pinkie** \- (escuche que los pasos de algún pony hasta ponerse cerca de nosotros, pero no voltee a ver…) oh, no me subestimes amigo, ningún pony ha podido ganarme en una dulce competencia… (Me dice con una sonrisa muy confiada…)

 **Will** \- ni a mi ningún humano de mi mundo…, así que creo que esto será más que solo una competencia de comer Cupcakes…

 **Pinkie** \- esto será una auténtica batalla entre Equestria… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- y la Tierra… (Digo sonriendo…, esto sí que es un efecto dramático…)

… nuestras miradas estaba fijas en los ojos del otro…, juraría que puedo escuchar esa música de vaqueros…, además, a todos los clientes les pareció interesante ver a la famosa Pinkie Pie, y al ser misterioso en una competencia de dulces, así que se acercaron a nuestra posición para vernos con emoción…, y el cliente que abrió la puerta hace un momento…, pues…

 **Twilight** \- … ¡esto, es, emocionante, que esperan?, comiencen! (justo antes de empezar, nos volteamos al oír su voz…)

 **Pinkie** \- Twilight, Spike, hola, que hacen por aquí, y haces con ese libro en tus manos? (los ponys se sorprendieron al ver a la princesa Twilight aquí…)

 **Twilight** \- oh, solo pasaba por aquí y a Spike y a mí se nos antojó un bocadillo cuando los vimos a ustedes 2,… pero no se preocupen por nosotros, por favor, ustedes sigan…

 **Will** \- … y porque el libro? (pregunte, pero…, ya me imagino por qué…)

 **Twilight** \- eh?, ah, pues…, jeje… (Se puso nerviosa…, ya sabía yo…)

 **Spike** \- al verlos a punto de tener una competencia dijo que quería registrar la capacidad de los humanos para comer dulces en comparación con un pony, así que hizo aparecer su libro con magia… (EEYUP, eso fue justo lo que me imagine…)

 **Will** \- Twilight, que te he dicho acerca de escudriñar en mi vida? (dije con un tono seco de reproche…)

 **Twilight** \- lo siento, por favor, sabes que no puedo evitarlo… (Me dice con un tono no muy creíble, y menos con esa cara de risa…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy, ya se, ya que está haciendo eso, ella podría ser el réferi… (No le des más cuerda Pinkie…)

 **Twilight** \- si, buena idea, así tendré una excusa para tomar nota de… (Al ver que la veía fijamente cambio su respuesta…), q-quiero decir, la información para definir a un ganador es necesaria, jejeje… (se rie con nervios…)

 **Will** \- … (yo dejo salir un suspiro de resignación…), bien, me riendo… (Twilight parecía ponerse contenta…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡qué?, oye pero si aún no hemos ni empezado!

 **Will** \- no me refería a la competencia, solo pensaba en voz alta…

 **Pinkie** \- "fiuh", me asustaste… (Dice secándose el sudor…)

… volvimos a nuestra posición inicial…, nos veíamos fijamente…, y entonces…, comenzamos a tomar y comer los Cupcakes de la bolsa…

3 Cupcakes después…, ambos como si nada…, 5 Cupcakes después…, ambos como si nada…, 10 Cupcakes después…, comenzamos a perder fuerza…, 13 Cupcakes después…, perdemos más fuerza…, el público animaba a Pinkie, es lógico, la conocen por más tiempo, y a mi casi nada…, Twilight, no animaba a ninguno, solo tomaba notas…, y la verdad, solo Spike me animo, y lo hizo en voz baja para que los demás no se dieran cuenta…,… 20 Cupcakes después…, estamos agotados, pero seguimos…, 25 Cupcakes después…, con suerte aún podemos movernos…

A juzgar por el hecho de que solo quedan 2 Cupcakes, uno para cada uno, diría que había 52 Cupcakes en esa bolsa…, ambos estamos tratando de tomar el último Cupcake de cada uno…, pero la pobre Pinkie apenas puede respirar, y yo ya me estoy mareando…, ella deja salir un eructo, y yo estoy tambaleándome…, Twilight no parece muy complacida con esto…

 **Twilight** \- ok, basta los 2, creí que sería divertido al principio, pero han llevado esto muy lejos, apenas si les quedan fuerzas, así que, creo que lo mejor sería declarar un empa… (Yo golpee con el puño cerrado la mesa, provocando un sonido que asusto a todos por un momento…), e-eh?,… W-Will?

 **Will** \- (yo miro a Twilight con una cara seria…) lo siento Twilight…, cuando hablo de dulces…, perder…, o ganar…, pero nunca empatar… dije con dificultad…

 **Twilight** \- p-pero es que… (trato de reclamar, pero no la deje…, para sorpresa de ella y de todos, use la poca fuerza que me quedaba para estirar mi mano a ese Cupcake frente a mí que parecía estar alejado una infinita distancia…, pero lo tome…, y lento pero seguro…, me lo comí…),… ammm…, el ganador es… Will…, creo…

… demás esta decir que los ponys presentes estaban sorprendidos y sin palabras…, Pinkie Pie perdió en una competencia de comer dulces?,… pero la pobrecita se sostenía el hinchado estomago como podía…, esto es algo que todos recordaran…

 **Pinkie** \- b-bien… (Ella eructa…), b-bien hecho a-amigo…, sab-bia q-que s-si alguien po-podia vencer-me… (Ella deja salir otro eructo…), eras t-tu…, jijiji…

 **Will** \- … s-si…, s-sabía que contra ti…, no sería f-facil…, jeje… (La verdad, a ambos nos costaba hablar por el cansancio, sin mencionar el dolor de estómago…)

… Pinkie y yo reíamos como pudiéramos, y aunque los ponys aun no salían de su asombro, estos se rieron con nosotros…, al cabo de unos segundos ya pudimos recuperar el aliento…

 **Pinkie** \- jiji…, bueno… (Ella se levanta como puede…), ya se está haciendo tarde…, pronto cerrara la tienda y debo preparar algunas cosas…

 **Will** \- (yo trataba de levantarme también…) es cierto, es buena idea ir a descansar, y yo debo trabajar mañana…

 **Twilight** \- ammm…, quieren ayuda? (tan obvio era que apenas si podíamos movernos?,… creo que si…), déjame echarte una mano Pinkie… (Decía mientras la ayudaba a caminar en dirección a las escaleras…)

 **Spike** \- vamos amigo, yo te ayudo… (A pesar de su baja estatura, Spike me ayudó a ir en dirección a la salida…, pero antes…)

 **Will** \- Spike, espera un segundo… (Nos detuvimos…)

 **Spike** \- que sucede? (pregunta confundido…)

 **Will** \- (yo tome el ultimo Cupcake, el que dejo Pinkie…) de donde yo vengo, es un pecado desperdiciar la comida… (Dije sonriendo…)

 **Spike** \- e-espera, no iras en serio a… (Pero no lo deje terminar, pues sí, me comí el ultimo Cupcake…),… a-amigo?,… estas bien? (… tanto se me notaba que no?)

 **Will** \- … (…)… (… ni siquiera sentí el golpe cuando caí al piso…, esto es lo que llaman un coma de comida?)

… lo último que pude escuchar fue a Spike gritando mi nombre con preocupación…, y gritando el nombre de Twilight…, estaba boca abajo y solo vi sombras…, y luego…, nada…

 **Primera persona, Rainbow POV.**

… UUUAAAAAH, así inicio yo mi día, con un gran bostezo, pero no tengo tiempo para desperezarme, decidí levantarme a esta hora ya que sé que Applejack ya se está levantando y Will aún no ira a la granja hasta dentro de más o menos 1 hora…, jejeje…, es mi oportunidad, no dejare que se me escape esta vez…

 **Rainbow** \- (con mi atlética ropa puesta, y esta vez no me olvide de cepillar mis dientes, me fui volando a toda velocidad a Sweet Apple Acres tan rápido como me daban mis alas…, es decir lo más rápido posible, porque soy la mejor voladora hahaha…,… y finalmente al llegar, veo a Applejack despidiéndose de AB quien va camino a la escuela…) ¡hey Applejack! (le grite mientras aterrizaba, esta volteo…)

 **Applejack** \- wow Rainbow, tu levantada a esta hora?,… o yo sigo dormida? (se burla de mí?)

 **Rainbow** \- ha-ha, si, muy gracioso, como sea, no vine aquí para pelear contigo…, con quien quiero pelear es con otro… (Dije chocando mi mano contra mi puño…)

 **Applejack** \- con otro?, a que te refieres con…, un momento, no me digas que viniste porque aun sigues con la idea de no sé qué de una revancha?

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hah!, ¡por supuesto que sí, pensé en cacharlo justo cuando viniera a trabajar, ese mono lampiño no me ganara esta vez, he estado entrenando diariamente para esto, sabes?! (Esta me vio con una mirada intimidante…),… ¡q-que?, porque me vez así?!

 **Applejack-** hazme el favor de no insultar a quien salvo la vida de mi hermanita… (Su mirada…, n-no me asusta…)

 **Rainbow** \- b-bueno ya perdón… (Ella se calma…), pero igual, no se escapara de mi revancha, le pondré fin a esto, y volveré a ser la pony más atlética de Equestria… (Dije haciendo mi pose…)

 **Applejack** \- (esta se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a negar…) ay amiga, pierdes tu tiempo, ya hemos visto de lo que es capaz…, Timberwolves, Manticoras, el hermano de Twilight, aquella unicornio iracunda, soportar a Rarity, no tiene caso Rainbow, no podrás con el…, yo reconozco que no podría con el… (Me dice con algo de dificultad…)

 **Rainbow** \- … rayos… (Con esos argumentos, me bajo los humos…), me cuesta admitirlo pero sé que no será fácil con el…, si tan solo tuviera una debilidad…

 **Applejack** \- debilidad?, ese loco?, la verdad no lo sé…

 **Rainbow** \- hey, no me habías dicho tú que no lo insultara?

 **Applejack** \- es diferente, yo sí puedo porque soy como su hermana… (Me dice con una sonrisa burlona…)

 **Rainbow** \- bah, como sea…,… una debilidad,… tiene que tener alguna,… ¡AHHHHH QUE MOLESTO! (por más que pensaba, no se me ocurría ninguna…)

 **Applejack** \- jeje, ya olvídalo Rainbow, las únicas veces en las que lo he visto un poco con la guardia baja, es cuando tiene vergüenza de estar frente algún pony, y hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo he visto con esa debilidad otra vez…, hahaha, y la verdad, no me lo imagino poniéndose tímido otra vez, bueno, no a menos que pase algo como lo que paso en el incidente de la bañera… (De pronto se tapó la boca de golpe…)

 **Rainbow** \- el que de dónde? (no la entendí…, pero pude notar como se sonrojo…)

 **Applejack** \- ammm…, pues…, fue algo que… (Porque esos nervios?)

 **Rainbow** \- escúpelo granjera, que fue eso del incidente de la bañera?

 **Applejack** \- … bueno…, no quería contar esto, pero… (… y después de la explicación…),… ese momento tan incómodo fue la última vez que lo vi "débil",… Rainbow?

 **Rainbow** \- … (…)…

 **Applejack** \- …(…)…, ¡no estarás pensando en…!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡alto hay amiga, claro que no!

 **Applejack** \- "fiuh", me asustaste, por un momento creí que tú en serio… (Ella me interrumpe…)

 **Rainbow** \- pero…,… me diste una buena idea…, jejeje…

 **Applejack** \- Rainbow, que estas magullando en esa macabra mentecita tuya?

 **Rainbow** \- nada, nada… (Le digo agitando la mano…),… en fin…, hasta luego, creo que dejare lo de la revancha para otro día…, y gracias por la información amiga…

… salí volando de ahí con la intención de dejar la revancha para cuando este más preparada para enfrentarme a él…, antes de salir volando creo que escuche a Applejack gritar "¡lo que sea que estés planeando, olvídalo, me oyes?, RAINBOW!",… pero yo no le hice caso…

… con este dato interesante, puedo planear una mejor estrategia de ataque contra mi rival de genialidad…, jejeje…, solo espera Will, cuando halla cubierto todos los detalles de mi estrategia, tu caerás… ante mi encanto hahahahaha…

 **Primera persona, Pinkie POV.**

 **Pinkie-** … cómo?, ya puedo contar otra vez mis perspectiva?, ¡viva, que alegría! (dije mientras caminaba por el pueblo saltando con alegría…, jijiji, extrañaba poder hacer esto…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hey, Pinkie! (escuche a Rainbow gritarme desde el cielo mientras aterrizaba frente a mí…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡oh, hey amiga, que sucede?, quieres hacer algo divertido hoy?, oh, ya se, quieres ir a hacer algunas bromas?, ah, mejor aún, vamos a… (Ella me tapo la boca…)

 **Rainbow** \- sí, sí, sí, todo eso suena bien, pero no… (Me desanime por un segundo…, y luego me recompuse…, ella quito su mano de mi boca…), en realidad, necesito tu ayuda con…, ehhhhh…, algo especial que se me ocurrió…

 **Pinkie** \- uhhhhh, es algo divertido? (pregunte con intriga…)

 **Rainbow** \- jejeje, claro que será muy divertido… (Me dice con una sonrisa…)

 **Pinkie** \- pues claro que te ayudare bobita, y bien?, dime, dime ,dime… (Dije con emoción…)

 **Rainbow** \- escucha, esto es lo que quiero que me ayudes a organizar… (Ella se acerca a mi oído, y me susurra…)

 **Pinkie** \- aja…, aja…, aja…,… ohhhhh…, y porque quieres hacer eso? (pregunte sonriendo…)

 **Rainbow** \- bueno…, solo pensé que sería lindo que pasáramos un día todos juntos…, ya sabes, por nuestra amistad y todo eso… (… a mí no me engaña, es obvio que trama algo…, jijiji, pero le seguiré el juego…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡si, tienes razón, es importante pasar tiempo con tus amigos! (le digo abrazándola con fuerza…)

 **Rainbow** \- s-sí, c-claro…, también te quiero amiga… (Creo que la estoy dejando sin aire, mejor la suelto ya…), gracias, ya no aguantaba…, bueno, iré a avisarle a las demás, nos vemos luego… (Me dice mientras sale volando…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡ME ASEGURARE DE HACER MUCHOS CUPKCAKES Y PASTELES Y HELADOS! (le grite a la distancia, espero que me haya escuchado…), bien ahora a preparar todo…

… comencé a correr en dirección a Sugar Cube Corner,… aun me pregunto, porque Rainbow quiere que hagamos eso…, y ustedes los lectores deben estarse preguntando que es "eso",… pues…, no lo diré, será una sorpresa para ustedes, jijiji…,… porque será que siento que están a punto de cortarme la escena?

 **Primera persona, Rarity POV.**

… bueno, como ponerlo en palabras de una dama?,… este lindo día comenzó como cualquiera, mi rutina de belleza, preparar mi tienda, atender a mis clientes…, pero jamás me hubiese imaginado que Rainbow Dash aparecería aquí…, y mucho menos lo que me está pidiendo, es que…, ¡es que no lo puedo creer!

 **Rarity** \- (en este momento, estamos en pleno pasillo principal de la tienda, y aun estoy asombrada por todo esto…)… Rainbow, amiga mía, tesoro…, sabes lo mucho que me gusta hacer nuevos diseños de cualquier tipo de prenda…, y no juzgo los gustos de cada pony…

 **Rainbow** \- no mientas, si lo haces… (Me dice con frialdad…)

 **Rarity** \- pero es que nunca me hubiese esperado que tú me pidieras algo así, y menos que en serio quieras que uno para cada una…, a que se debe esto? (pregunto muy intrigada y confundida…)

 **Rainbow** \- meh, solo pensé en pasar tiempo con todas mis amigas en un lugar relajante… (… esa cara de mala intención me dice que algo está tramando…), pero ese no es el punto, lo harás o no…

 **Rarity** \- … bueno…, admito que sería una buena oportunidad para tratar de hacer uno de esos para cada una y que refleje su personalidad…,… ¡ah, idea! (dije a mi manera…) ¡claro que te ayudare, no pienso perder esta inspiración que acaba de llegarme!

 **Rainbow** \- bien, te lo encargo amiga, volveré luego para ver como quedaron, aún tengo otras cosas que hacer, hasta luego… (Ella sale volando por mi ventana…, pero que poca educación…)

… en fin, supongo que debería empezar a dibujar los diseños…, pero aun no entiendo para que quiere que yo los haga, quiero decir, imagino que las chicas tendrán los suyos propios…,… bueno, supongo que da igual, como diseñadora que soy, no puedo perder la oportunidad de crear nuevos modelos jeje…, solo espero que sean de su agrado…

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

 **Twilight-** … lo siento Rainbow, pero no creo estar disponible ese día… (Le dije a Rainbow Dash que estaba en la biblioteca,… yo reorganizaba algunos libros con magia, cuando ella de pronto entro y me dijo algo sobre que pasáramos todas un día juntas, pero ese día yo estaría ocupada…)

 **Rainbow** \- oh, vamos Twilight, apuesto a que solo estarás en la biblioteca esperando a clientes que nunca vendrán… (… y voltee y le di una mirada muy seria…, ese comentario no me gusto…), e-eh, bueno… (… sin palabras, eh?)

 **Twilight** \- como decía…, lo siento, pero estaré ocupada, tal vez en otra oportunidad…

 **Rainbow** \- que?, pero na habrá una mejor oportunidad para mi revan… (Se tapó la boca…, yo voltee y pregunte "tú que?", en señal de confusión…), a-ammm…, ehhh…, quiero decir para pasar tiempo de calidad como amigas todas juntas… (Me dice sonriendo inocentemente…)

 **Twilight** \- claaaaaro…, (no sé qué se trae, pero para mí es más que obvio que algo pretende…, le di la espalda y volví a lo mío…)

 **Rainbow** \- además, sería una buena oportunidad para ti también… (… eso me intrigo un poco, así que voltee para escucharla…)

 **Twilight** \- en serio?, para qué?

 **Rainbow** \- p-pues…, ammm…, para aprender más sobre Will, claro, eso es…

 **Twilight** \- ya se muchas cosas sobre él y su mundo, creo que tengo casi toda la información que… (Ella me interrumpe…)

 **Rainbow** \- pero no la tienes toda verdad? (… es cierto…), alguna vez lo has visto sin tanta ropa?

 **Twilight** \- ¿¡q-que clase de pregunta es esa!? (Esa pregunto me hizo sonrojar por un momento, pero me calme rápido…)

 **Rainbow** \- y bien?

 **Twilight** \- pues…, no, excepto cuando peleo contra mi hermano y se quitó la camisa…

 **Rainbow** \- y pudiste analizarlo bien?

 **Twilight** \- pues…, no exactamente… (Ahora que lo pienso, no he podido tomar una mejor nota de eso…)

 **Rainbow** \- y alguna vez has podio comparar su rendimiento bajo otras circunstancias?

 **Twilight** \- ammm…, no, la verdad no… (… ay no, esto me esta empezando a intrigar…)

 **Rainbow** \- y no te gustaría ver como son las reacciones de un…, ammm…, como se llamaba su especie?

 **Twilight** \- humano… (No puedo creer que se le olvidara…)

 **Rainbow** \- si eso, no te gustaría ves las reacciones humanas, físicas y mentales, en entornos en los que no lo hallas visto antes?

 **Twilight** \- … (…)… (… ¡admítelo Twilight, perdiste!)… está bien, está bien, si de verdad puedes asegurarme que podre obtener esos datos, lo hare, estaré libre ese día…

 **Rainbow** \- por supuesto amiga, te lo puedo asegurar… (Eso dice su boca, pero su cara dice "jeje, sabía que te convencería"), hasta luego, aun debo avisarle a algunas, y no te olvides de llevar tu cuaderno… (Me dice para luego salir por la puerta e irse volando…)

 **Spike** \- … eso fue muy raro… (Me dice poniéndose junto a mí…)

 **Twilight** \- … demasiado raro, Rainbow no tiene remedio…,… por otro lado…, ¡podre tener más información sobre los humanos, que emoción! (dije saltando de alegría…)

 **Spike** \- ay Twilight, tu tampoco tienes remedio… (Dice con un tono resignado…)

 **Primera persona, Fluttershy POV.**

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, bueno…, no sé si…

 **Rainbow** \- oh, vamos Fluttershy, será divertido y agradable, piénsalo, un día para descansar con tus amigos, que me dices? (suena muy convencida, pero yo…, me da algo de pena…)

 **Fluttershy** \- p-pues…, talvez… (De repente siento como me lanzan un pedazo de zanahoria…, yo volteo a ver a Angel y este asiente muy confiado…),… bueno…, si tu lo dices… (Voltee a ver a Rainbow…)

 **Rainbow** \- y bien? (me pregunta esperando con ansias mi respuesta…)

 **Fluttershy** -… está bien,… creo que tienes razón y seria lindo pasar un día con mis amigos ponys… (Digo sonriendo…)

 **Rainbow** \- ponys, dragón, y humano…

 **Fluttershy** \- ah, claro… (Estoy algo nerviosa, pero creo que todo estará bien…)

 **Rainbow** \- bien, así se habla amiga…, en fin, ahora solo me queda hacer una última cosa jejeje, así que, hasta entonces… (Ella sale por la puerta y se va volando…)

 **Fluttershy-** … estas seguro de esto Angel? (el me mira como diciéndome "deja de ser tan insegura"),… tienes razón, podría ser bueno para todos este tiempo juntos…

 **Primera persona, Applejack POV.**

… ya son casi las 5 PM, y ver a Rainbow Dash 2 veces al día en horas en las que normalmente no se sabe dónde está ella, es para mí como un mal presagio…, pero como siempre, yo tengo razón, esta pegaso tramaba algo que ni se molestó en ocultarme, sino todo lo contrario, vino a pedirme que fuera su cómplice…

 **Applejack** \- por mis manzanos, debes estar bromeando Rainbow…

 **Rainbow** \- vamos Applejack, después de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta de que no puedo hacerlo sola, por eso necesito la ayuda de la pony más confiable que conozco…

 **Applejack** \- b-bueno, es cierto que soy muy confiable pero… (…ah no, no caeré tan fácil…), pero no puedo hacer eso, y quieres que sin saberlo todas formen parte de esto para que puedas tener algo de ventaja sobre él?

 **Rainbow** \- hey, no me juzgues, se usa lo que se puede contra quien se pelea… (Se le nota muy segura…)

 **Applejack** \- lo siento, pero mi respuesta es no… (Dije dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome a la casa…)

 **Rainbow** \- pero… (Esta me sigue, y yo la interrumpo…)

 **Applejack** \- si quieres puedo asistir a esa "salida entre amigos" que organizaste, ya que sería un desperdicio no hacerlo aunque solo sea una excusa para que le tiendas una trampa a Will, pero no cuentes con que te ayudare a planificar el cómo lo harás…, además, sería como traicionar a mi hermano… (Ya estaba entrando a mi casa, e iba a cerrar la puerta…, pero…, una risa maligna me lo impidió…),… de…, de que te ríes?

 **Rainbow** \- jejejejeje…, no quería tener que decírtelo Applejack…, pero lo cierto es que ya eres cómplice… (Eso me asusto…), piénsalo un segundo…, tú fuiste quien me dio la idea de una posible debilidad suya, y también eres la única que sabe mis verdaderas intenciones… (… oh oh…, es cierto…), si le cuentas a alguien de mi plan, entonces yo les diré que tú me diste la idea, y como surgió la idea amiga…, así que… (Esa sonrisa burlona suya ya me está molestando…)

 **Applejack** \- … (…)… ¡Rainbow Dash, eres una tramposa! (le grite con sonrojo y enojo…)

 **Rainbow** \- y tu una cómplice hahaha… (Trate de agarrarla, pero esta me esquivo velozmente…) ¡Adiós! (Ella se va volando a toda velocidad…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ Y DEJA QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA PONY EMPLUMADA, TRAMPOSA, MANIPULADORA, VENGATIVA, DESCARADA, ENGREIDA, TRAICIONERA, Y PECHO DE TABLA! (¡le grite todo lo que me cruzo por la mente mientras agitaba mi puño en la dirección en la que se fue, y valla que estoy molesta!)

… al final, me quede con las ganas de darle su merecido…, entre a mi casa y me fui a dormir…,… aun así…, parte de mí no puede evitar preguntarse…,… como reaccionara Will cuando vea la trampa que Rainbow Dash le ha preparado?,… ay hermanito…, tu gran debilidad está a punto de ser explotada…

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **DOI-** … esto está mal…, muy mal…

 **Fate** \- hahahahaha…, bromeas?, será divertidísimo ver el cómo reaccionara con esto…

 **DOI** \- jugar así con el corazón de un chico puro e inocente?, eso es maldad pura…

 **Fate-** puro e inocente?, estamos hablando del mismo Will?

 **DOI** \- bueno, puede que no sea el chico más "pacifista" pero almenos suele evitar los conflictos y solo pelea cuando es en defensa propia o de un amigo…

 **Fate** \- ay, por favor, quien sabe que pequeño pervertidillo se esconde detrás de esa carita de niño bueno…

 **DOI** \- … cada ladrón juzga por su condición…

 **Fate** \- ¿¡que quisiste decir con eso!?

 **DOI** \- nada, nada…, como sea, lo que Rainbow pretende, no deja de ser cruel…

 **Fate** \- si de verdad es tan "incorruptible" entonces podrá resistir eso…, será como una prueba para el jeje…

 **DOI** \- … los hombres suelen ser más débiles que las mujeres respecto a esto…

 **Fate** \- jejeje, puede ser, pero él no es para nada un chico normal, así que podrá adaptarse a la situación como siempre lo ha hecho y superar este nuevo obstáculo, o me equivoco?

 **DOI** \- … (…)… pronto lo sabremos…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… puede que mi inesperado "desmallo" me causara un poco de dificultad el lunes, pero igual, siempre cumplo con mi trabajo,… martes, miércoles, jueves fueron días muy tranquilos para mí, solo trabajar, entrenar, y pasar tiempo con mis amigas y mis pequeñas revoltosas…, aunque por alguna razón, siento algo incómodo…, como la calma antes de la tormenta…, pero bueno, Twilight y Applejack me comentaron algo sobre que todos fuéramos a un paseo entre amigos o algo así, y yo por supuesto que acepte, daría lo que fuera por pasar tiempo con mis amigas…, aunque pude notar a Applejack un poco…, como decirlo?, incomoda?, preocupada?, no estoy seguro…, aunque recuerdo que las veces que la vi así es porque normalmente tiene algo en mente que no quiere decir…,… me estará ocultando algo?,… nah, ella es la pony, o incluso el ser más honesto que conozco…,… pero no es lo mismo mentir que ocultar… cierto?

… bla-bla-bla, en fin, en este momento estoy haciendo algo que…, jejeje…, ¡quería hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo, levantarme bien temprano ver el amanecer desde una colina alta es increíble con este hermoso paisaje!,… si no me equivoco esta colina está justo en el lugar donde hicieron la carrera de las hojas…

 **Will** \- (… ahí viene el sol…),… es hermoso…, el sol de Celestia…, jeje, no, el sol de Tia…,… bien, hora de la segunda parte, liberar mi fanatismo sin que nadie me vea… (Yo estaba sentado, y ahora me pongo de pie…) 1…, 2…, 3…, y… (Tomo aire y…),… un pequeño paso para un brony, pero un gran salto para ¡LOCO ESTOY EN EQUESTRIA, VOY A QUEDAR EN LA HISTORIA DE LOS EQUINOS, SOY LA ENVIDIA DE TODOS LOS BRONYS, DIGANLE A LAUREN FAUST QUE SU MENTE FUE LA ELEGIDA PARA QUE ESTA MUNDO LLEGARA A TRAVES DEL PENSAMIENTO, MAMA, MAMA, MIRAME ESTOY EN EQUESTRIA, HAHAHAHAHA! (me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo gritando todas esas cosas y riéndome como loco…, hasta que…)

 **¿?** \- … Will? (escuche una voz detrás de mi…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… (… me quede tieso… de vergüenza…, lentamente sin cambiar de posición, voltee mi cabeza hacia atrás…),… AB?,… SB?,… SL? (las 3 me veían confundidas…)

 **AB** \- … ahhhhh… (Antes de siquiera darle tiempo a alguna de ellas de preguntar, yo hable…)

 **Will** \- niñas…, exactamente cuánto rato llevan hay y qué oyeron?

 **SL** \- … pues…, algo sobre un loco y Equestria…

 **SB** \- no sé qué de un Brony, que es eso?, alguna especie de dulce? (… no puedo negar que en cierto modo es verdad…)

 **AB** \- y un nombre muy raro…, como era? (dice tratando de recordar…)

 **Will** \- Lauren Faust?

 **AB** \- sí, eso, que es eso?

 **Will** \- es el nombre de una humana de mi mundo…

 **SL** \- enserio?,… pues que nombre tan raro… (Las otras 2 parecen estar de acuerdo con ella…), todos los humanos tienen nombres así de raros?

 **Will** \- bueno…, Juan, María, Pedro, Teresa, José, Jessica, Luis, Carmen, Luisa, Manuel, y esos solos son algunos de miles… (Las niñas estaban con la boca abierta, nunca habían escuchado tantos nombres raros…)

 **SB** \- asombroso, tu mundo nunca deja de impresionarnos…

 **SL** \- es cierto, aunque sueles decir que es mejor aquí, creo que tal vez no le das mucho crédito a tu mundo Will…

 **AB** \- es verdad, pienso que aún hay algunas cosas que hacen de tu mundo algo más tolerable… (Las 3 me dicen esto con una sonrisa…)

 **SL** \- después de todo, sus recursos, su tecnología, su creatividad…

 **SB** \- todo eso lo hace ver como un mundo lleno de cosas maravillosas…

 **AB** \- y de seguro algún día los humanos lo entenderán, y se olvidaran de sus problemas para alcanzar una mejor vida…

 **SB** \- sí, eso sería grandioso, no lo crees Will?

 **SL** \- estoy de acuerdo… (… estas niñas…, como es que…?)

… no pude responder nada…, mi expresión fu la de alguien que se quedó serio, pensativo y sin saber que decir…, las niñas notaron esto y creo que se confundieron…

 **SL** \- a-ammm…, W-Will?, estas bien (me pregunta con algo de… miedo?)

 **AB** \- ¡s-si dijimos algo que te hizo sentir mal, l-lo sentimos! (esta igual…)

 **SB** \- ¡lo sentimos, no quisimos decir lo que dijimos, es solo que, pensamos que, ay Celestia, por favor no te enojes con nosotras! (esta está más asustada…)

 **Will** \- (… pero saben que…, ellas tienen razón…, y de golpe, cambie esa expresión de mi cara, a una sonrisa que las hizo calmarse y sonrojar…), jejeje, hahaha, es verdad niñas, debo reconocer que para ser tan jóvenes, son muy inteligentes, supieron recordarme las cosas buenas de mi mundo…, gracias, mis 3 pequeñas revoltosas…

… "hey, no somos revoltosas" dijeron, pero me dio igual, yo me acerque y acaricie a cada una, y por supuesto, eso les gusto como siempre jeje…,… es verdad…, en el fondo yo también tengo la esperanza de que algún día…, de alguna forma…, mi mundo…, sea un nuevo mundo…

 **Will** \- (termine de acariciarlas y me dirijo comino a la granja…)… ahora que lo pienso, niñas… (Ellas me prestan atención…), porque no están en clase hoy?

 **SB** \- la señorita Cheerilee tuvo que atender un compromiso y ayer nos avisó que hoy no habría clase…

 **Will** \- ah, ya veo…,… y por eso decidieron seguirme y espiarme? (las 3 reaccionaron y se sonrojaron…), normalmente me habría percatado de su presencia, pero como no estaba prestando atención se me pasaron por alto ustedes 3… (Le dije con una risa burlona…)

 **AB** \- bueno, es que… (Se rascaba la cabeza, mientras me decía con nervios…)

 **SL** \- teníamos pensado vernos temprano hoy para planear nuevas formas de obtener nuestras CM, pero de repente de vimos dirigirte lejos del pueblo…, así que…

 **SB** -… decidimos seguirte…, y tal vez…

 **Will** \- ah no, ni lo piensen… (Dije empezando a caminar, y estas me siguieron…)

 **SL** \- por favor amigo, solo una pequeña pista… (Me dice con una carita de…, olvídalo, no caeré en eso…)

 **Will** \- no… (Dije secamente…)

 **AB** \- solo un dato… (Otra carita…)

 **Will** \- NNOPE… (Dije imitando a su hermano, y estoy seguro de que entendió…)

 **SB** \- solo un minúsculo… (La interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- ¡oigan miren, es Adam West! (Dije señalando en otra dirección,… alguno vio los padrinos mágicos?)

 **CMC** \- ¿¡donde!? (Voltearon emocionadas…, no puedo creer que eso funcionara, y yo aproveche para salir huyendo…),… ¡hey, un segundo! (para cuando se dieron cuenta, yo ya había ganado distancia…)

 **SL** \- (las 3 comenzaron a correr para alcanzarme, y aun en la distancia, podía escucharlas…) ¡y quien cascos es Adam West?!

 **AB** \- ¡no lo sé, serán cosas de su mundo, supongo!

 **SB** \- ¡c-chicas, ya me estoy cansando de correr!

 **SL** \- ¡aguanta SB, aguanta!

 **AB** \- ¡ya verás que lo alcanzaremos…, en algún momento!

 **SB** \- ¡me duelen mis cascos!

… jejeje, pobres niñas, lo que no saben de mí, es que, si existiera una competencia olímpica para huir de los problemas, yo ganaría la medalla de platino…, si, sé que la más valiosa es de oro, así que imagínense lo que intento decir…,… ya estoy otra vez con lo mismo, a quien le estoy hablando?, por Dios…

 **Primera persona, Applejack POV.**

 **Applejack-** … bueno, creo que hoy es el día…, solo espero que esta locura no acabe como…, como una manzana podrida cayendo del árbol…, eh?, que fue eso? (… tan temprano por la mañana, y ya escucho gritos…, y al acercarme a la entrada de la granja…),… pero que pasa aquí?, porque parece como si las niñas acabaran de salir de un rodeo…

 **Will** \- (veo a mi compañero cargando en sus hombros a SB, a SB en su brazo derecho y a SL en su brazo izquierdo, las 3 están jadeando de cansancio…), hola Applejack…, lo que pasa es que…, bueno…, de tanto perseguirme se cansaron y, bueno, no podía dejarlas así en el piso…

 **Applejack** \- te perseguían?, como es eso de…?, espera un segundo déjame adivinar…, te espiaban?

 **Will** \- EEYUP…

 **Applejack** \- te siguieron?

 **Will** \- EEYUP…

 **Applejack** \- querían saber de sus CM?

 **Will** \- EEYUP…

 **Applejack** \- tu no les dijiste?

 **Will** \- NNOPE…

 **Applejack** \- saliste huyendo?

 **Will** \- EEYUP… (Eso lo dijo con algo de vergüenza…)

 **Applejack-** fueron persistente?

 **Will** \- EEYUP…

 **Applejack** \- y debo imaginarme una especie de persecución a través del pueblo, donde tú te escondes, ellas te encuentran, y así hasta que finalmente las niñas caen al piso sin energía?

 **Will** \- … EEYUP…

 **Applejack** \- (yo tenía mi mano en mi frente y deje salir un suspiro…) estas niñas nunca aprenden…

 **Will** \- jeje, tal vez, pero es parte del encanto de estas 3 revoltosas… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **AB** \- n-no…

 **SB** \- s-somos…

 **SL** \- r-revoltosas…

 **Will** \- jeje, que lindo, aun sin aliento se quejan…

 **Applejack-** … jejeje…, bueno, puede que sea cierto que es su encanto…

… al cabo de unos minutos, las niñas recuperaron fuerzas y se rindieron… por hoy…, mi compañero y yo fuimos a dentro de la casa, y le explique qué pasaría hoy…

 **Will** \- … entonces…, hoy no trabajaremos?

 **Applejack** \- pues no compañero, hoy a las 9 AM iremos al lago a pasar un día todos juntos…, algo así como un picnic en el lago…

 **Will-** … oh…, bueno…, no me molestaría descansar hoy y pasar un buen rato con todas ustedes, pero desde cuando planearon esto sin decirme… (Me pregunta confundido…)

 **Applejack** \- de hecho la idea fue de Rainbow Dash, nosotras solo organizamos una que otra cosa…

 **Will** \- … de Rainbow…,… en serio? (no me extraña que tenga esa cara, yo también la tendría…),… porque?

 **Applejack** \- pues… (Y ahora qué hago…), emmm… (Creo que se me notan los nervios…)

 **Will** \- … Applejack?,… que me estas ocultado? (me pregunta viéndome fija y acusadoramente…)

 **Applejack** \- ehhhhh…, yo…, ella…, tu…, nosotras… (¡Ay no, que hago?, si digo algo Rainbow va a…!)

 **Will** \- bueno, no importa… (Mi expresión fue de sorpresa…), tratándose de Rainbow seguro que hay gato encerrado como decimos en mi mundo, pero…, creo que le seguiré el juego… (Dice con una sonrisa confiada…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡p-pero dulzura, te aseguro que no tienes ni idea de lo que planeo!

 **Will** \- entonces, si planeo algo, eh? (yo me tape la boca con nervios…), jejeje…, descuida hermanita… (Él pone su mano en mi cabeza y me empieza a acariciar…), sea lo que sea, lo manejare, así que no te preocupes por nada, sé que de alguna forma Rainbow te está haciendo parte d esto sin que puedas negarte…, no se…, tal vez chantaje? (… yo voltee mis ojos a la derecha…),… entiendo…, muy bien, pues a prepararnos para pasar tiempo junto jejeje… (El deja de acariciarme…, pero se sintió tan bien como siempre…)

… como puede estar tan tranquilo?, no tiene ni idea, Rainbow explotara la que posiblemente sea su única debilidad…, ya un así, aquí estamos, después de unas horas, ya listos para encontrarnos con las demás en el lago…, le pedí a Big Mac y a AB que cuiden de la abuela Smith y de la granja mientras no estoy, y sin más que hacer…, nos fuimos…

 **Primera persona, Rainbow POV.**

… jejejejeje, todo está saliendo según el plan…, primero me asegure de que las chicas recibieran y usaran lo que le pedí a Rarity que diseñara, después, llegar primero para examinar el campo junto al lago y ver cuál sería mejor lugar para luchar…, finalmente, esperar a que toda lleguen como acordamos…, Will, Will, Will…, no te imaginas lo que te espera, ¡BUAH-HAHA-HAHA!

 **Rainbow** \- (a lo lejos podía ver quiénes eran los primeros en llegar, nada más ni nada menos que Will y Applejack, así que me les acerque…, tuve que aguantarme las risas, y actuar casual…),… hey chicos, que bien que llegaron, ya no deben de tardar las demás…

 **Will** \- hola Rainbow, que amable de tu parte el organizar esto para pasar un buen rato todos juntos, valla que puedes ser muy atenta cuando te lo propones… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Rainbow** \- jeje, lo sé, soy la mejor… (Will, Pobre ignorante, jejeje…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

 **Will** \- hola Rainbow, que amable de tu parte el organizar esto para pasar un buen rato todos juntos, valla que puedes ser muy atenta cuando te lo propones… (Le digo con la sonrisa más fingida que he hecho en mi vida…)

 **Rainbow** \- jeje, lo sé, soy la mejor… (Rainbow, Pobre ignorante, jejeje…)

 **Primera persona, Rainbow POV.**

 **Applejack** \- en fin, saquémosle provecho a este descanso, así que, esperemos a las demás con calma… (Dice mientras va a sentarse sobre la gran manta que coloque cerca del lago…)

 **Will** \- me parece bien… (Él va y hace lo mismo…)

 **Rainbow** \- … si, porque no? (pues ya que…)

… estuvimos esperando y conversando…, hasta que finalmente, una por una llegaron las demás…, primero Pinkie, luego Fluttershy, después Rarity y finalmente Twilight…

… nos saludábamos y preparábamos todo para pasar este día…, Pinkie ponía una mesa con tantos bocadillos que no cabían en ella, Applejack trajo Pies y Cidra de manzana, Rarity…, ¡para que rallos trajo tanto equipaje?, acaso cree que íbamos a ir a un hotel de lujo o algo así?!,… en fin, Fluttershy…, bueno…, solo trajo su presencia…, y Twilight unos cuantos libros levitándolos con magia, pero puedo notar uno muy particular en sus manos…

 **Rainbow** \- … veo que lo trajiste jeje… (Le dije en voz baja…)

 **Twilight-** por supuesto, debo registrar los datos que obtenga en este tiempo…,… y buen?, exactamente que planeas hacer?

 **Rainbow** \- primero dime, estas usando… "eso que me mostraste" bajo tu ropa?

 **Twilight** \- si, aunque al principio no me convecina, Rarity me hizo un drama para que lo usara hoy…, porque lo preguntas?

 **Rainbow** \- jejeje, ya lo veras…, comienza la fase 1… (Dije levantándome…)

 **Twilight** \- la que?, ¿¡oye a donde vas1?

Rainbow- (camine y me puse donde todas…, bueno, todas y sobre todo el, pudieran verme jejeje…) ¡oigan ustedes! (todos voltea a verme…), ¡porque rayos aún están usando eso?, vamos, se supone que estamos en un lago, y hace demasiado calor hoy! (parece que están entendiendo mi mensaje…)

… sin decir nada más…, yo fui la primera en quitarme la ropa y quedarme en traje de baño…, o debería decir, un bikini diseñado por Rarity?,… hahaha, si, este es mi plan, el pobre de Will estará tan nervioso alrededor de 6 yeguas con poca ropa que no podrá moverse muy bien cuando lo rete a pelear justo aquí y justo ahora…

 **Rarity** \- (ella se levantó…) si, supongo que tienes razón tesoro, para que vinimos aquí si no? (dice quitándose el vestido y mostrando su sexy pero no vulgar bikini…, hahaha, y el pobre Will se veía tan incómodo…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡uy si, voy a hacer cientos de piruetas en el agua!, ¡PONY AL AGUA! (fue tan rápida al desvestirse y en saltar al agua que creo que casi ni pudo verla…)

 **Rarity** \- (ella se voltea ver a Fluttershy…), te pasa algo tesoro?

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, yo, bueno, es que no se…, eh? (yo la levanto…)

 **Rainbow** \- anímate Fluttershy, te va derretir como mantequilla si no te quitas eso…

Rarity- es verdad tesoro, estos rallos no son muy buenos para la piel, por eso traje esto (dice mostrando bloqueador solar…), déjame ayudarte a ponerte un poco…)

 **Fluttershy** \- e-eh?,… b-bueno… (Ella ve a Will con vergüenza…, jejeje y el está como un tomate…), p-pues…, está bien… (Por fin, la más linda de nosotras va a mostrar sus encantos hahaha…)

 **Twilight** \- (y mientras Rarity ayudaba a Fluttershy…) supongo que no tiene caso que me quede con esto puesto todo el día, no soy muy fanática de nadar, pero al menos podre refrescarme… (Dice desvistiéndose…)

 **Rainbow** \- bien dicho amiga… (Dije mostrando mi pulgar con una sonrisa…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… ya no me cabe la menor duda…, modestia aparte, soy demasiado listo para saber cuándo algo es hecho con una intensión…, así que esto era…, ¡este definitivamente era su plan, y lo peor de todo es que está funcionando, hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía así de nervioso, me estoy asando de nervios por dentro!

 **Will** \- (salgo de mi trance para voltear a ver a Applejack…) ¡A-A-Applejack entonces este era su…?!,… ¡ahhhhh! (me sorprendí al ver que ya se había quitado la ropa…, ¡pero eso no es todo, todos esos bikinis son…, bueno, no son vulgares, pero sí que son como para portadas de revistas, al estilo de cada una!)

 **Applejack** \- (ella me ve fijamente, y pone una cara como queriéndome pedir perdón desde lo más profundo de su alma…) no puedo hablar se esto…, perdón, perdón, perdón compañero… (Me decía con un tono casi inaudible…)

… yo veo a mi alrededor, y lo que veo, es un bello paisaje de un campo, un lago, un sol brillante… ¡y 6 yeguas en bikini!,… buena jugada Rainbow Dash, buena jugada…

 **Rainbow** \- (de pronto ella se me acerca…, con esa sonrisa de burla) que pasa amigo?, te sientes mal?, te vez algo tieso, acaso es el calor?

 **Will** \- … (…)… (Yo la veo fijamente sin responder…,…¡quieres jugar a esto, muy bien, juguemos!), no para nada, solo respiraba el puro aire de este vello lugar, y me quede tan sumido en su belleza que me perdí…

 **Rainbow** \- (esta pone cara de "sí, claro"…) como digas, pero ya levántate, tengo ganas de competir con alguien, así que te reto a una carrera nadando, que me dices?, o te asusta? (… oh, Rainbow, como se nota que no me conoces tan bien como crees…)

 **Will** \- bien, si eso quieres…, (yo me levanto y…)

 **Rainbow** \- y ya quítate eso, no quisiera tener que ver tu pálida piel de otro color, hahaha… (… tú lo pediste…)

 **Will** \- si, es verdad, hace mucho calor el día de hoy… (Dije riendo…)

… primero la camisa, luego los zapatos, después el pantalón, y finalmente, quede con un short de tela negra que me regalo Rarity hace algún tiempo…

… comencé a hacer estiramientos, y pude notar las miradas d las chica sobre mí, especialmente Rainbow, que, aunque trato de ocultarlo, se había sonrojado de ver mejor mi delgado pero bien marcado cuerpo…

 **Will** \- que pasa Rainbow?, porque esa cara tan roja, acaso es el calor?, hahaha… (Esta se enojó y se voltio de brazos cruzados…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡C-Cállate, es solo que quiera ver qué tipo de estiramientos hacen ustedes los monos lampiños! (dice avergonzada…, es toda una Tsundere jeje…)

 **Will** \- haha, si como digas…, por cierto, te vez linda con ese traje de baño… (Lo dije porque savia que eso la enojaría, así son todas las Tsunderes…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡c-c-cierra el hocico! (épico, hahaha…)

… me estaba haciendo el rudo, pero la verdad, es que si estoy algo tieso por todo esto…, pero debo disimular…

Pinkie me invito a nadar con ella para practicar antes de competir contra Rainbow, y como podría decirle que no a mi dulce amiga jejeje…

 **Primera persona, Rainbow POV.**

… de verdad me veo linda con esto?,… ¡AHHHHH, EN QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO, SOLO QUIERE MOLESTARME!,… ¡no dejare que me voltees la jugada, ya lo veras flacucho, esto solo es la fase 1!,… jejeje…, pronto sabrás que tan lejos pienso llegar, no pienso rendirme después de lograr todo esto, y ahora, sé que tengo la ventaja…, prepárate amigo, porque de un modo u otro, hoy, tu y yo, vamos a saldar… cuentas pendientes…

 **Reto de Dark Opal: … tienen buena imaginación para imaginárselas en bikinis personalizados para cada una?**

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **¡Hahahahaha, yo sabía que Rainbow era una tramposa, pero no creí que fuera para tanto!**

 **… acaso se sonrojo por el cumplido de Will?,…Que puedo decir?, así somos las chicas, todo un misterio jijiji…, por si no se han dado cuenta, sí, soy yo, Fate, y espero que se hallan divertido, y no se preocupen, la continuación llegara pronto, se podría decir que este es uno de esos capítulos de 2 en 1, esta fue la primera parte, ahora solo falta la segunda…**

 **Por cierto, solo quería advertirles, que un cierto acontecimiento esta por ocurrir con respecto a la vida de Will, y puede que no sea muy agradable para el…, pero como no me gusta dar Spoilers, tendrán que esperar para averiguarlo…, entonces para que les dije esto?,… pues…,… para que sufran…**

 **¡hahahahaha, si leyeron bien, soy muy mala en el fondo, y "DOI" o como quiera que se haga llamar esta vez, no está para decirme nada, así que, si no les gusto, y no les gusto la broma de Halloween que le sugerí hacer, pues lloren, hahahahaha!**

 **DOI- … (…)… Fate…**

 **… t-tu?,… p-pero…, c-cuando…?**

 **DOI- acabo de volver…, cambiando de tema, puedo hablar contigo?,… en privado?**

 **… ¡e-eh?!,… yo…**

 **DOI- ahora…, y apaga esa cosa… (Yo la tomo en mis manos…)**

 **… ¡ay no, espera por favor, ten piedad de mí, que alguien me ayude por fav…!**

 **(La volví a encender por un segundo…),… hasta luego… (Y la apague…)**


	25. nos veremos en el Imperio de Cristal

**Nota: … saben algo que me gustaría que sucediera, que nada más de pensarlo me llena de alegría el corazón…, pues…, amaría que esta historia fuera "animada" como la historia de "Bride of Discord" y "Daughter of Discord",… se los juro, si hay alguien, ya sea en inglés o español, que pueda y quiera hacer con esta historia, lo que "DisneyFanatic2364" está haciendo con esas 2 historias, solo tiene que pedírmelo…**

 **… en fin, se vale soñar, sin más que decir, solo quiero saber porque están leyendo esto que están leyendo en este momento?, quiero decir, en serio, ya puedes dejar de leer esto, no hay nada interesante que encontrar en lo que queda de estas notas, ya puedes saltar al capítulo, ya hazlo, no sigas leyendo esto, estás perdiendo tu tiempo, porque sigues aquí?, ya para, es en serio, no hay nada más, y… se acabó…**

 **… aun sigues aquí?, valla que eres persistente…, o solo eres torpe…**

 **Capítulo 19: nos veremos en el Imperio de Cristal.**

 **Primera persona, Rainbow POV.**

… de verdad me veo linda con esto?,… ¡AHHHHH, EN QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?, SOLO QUIERE MOLESTARME!,… ¡no dejare que me voltees la jugada, ya lo veras flacucho, esto solo es la fase 1!,… jejeje…, pronto sabrás que tan lejos pienso llegar, no pienso rendirme después de lograr todo esto, y ahora, sé que tengo la ventaja…, prepárate amigo, porque de un modo u otro, hoy, tu y yo, vamos a saldar… cuentas pendientes…

 **Reto de Dark Opal: … tienen buena imaginación para imaginárselas en bikinis personalizados para cada una?**

… tras un rato de nadar con Pinkie, Will salió del lago…, jejeje, es mi oportunidad, hora de comenzar con la fase 2…

 **Rainbow** \- (yo me acerco hasta el…) nada mal para un flacucho… (Le dije sonriendo con burla…)

 **Will** \- muy bien, señorita "soy la mejor", lista para competir?, o ya te echaste para atrás? (me pregunta con mucho reto…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hah!, ni lo sueñes, estoy más que lista…, pero antes…, ¡hey Rarity! (ella voltea a verme…)

 **Rarity** \- si?, dime Rainbow…

 **Rainbow** \- necesitas ayuda con el bloqueador?

 **Rarity** \- oh, no hace falta, ya termine de aplicárselo a Fluttershy…

 **Rainbow** \- no amiga, hablo de ti…

 **Rarity** \- oh…, tienes razón, no puedo olvidarme de cuidar mis suaves y frágiles pelaje y piel… (Dice con su típico tono…)

 **Rainbow** \- pero supongo que no llegas hasta la espalda, verdad? (pregunto con una sonrisa…)

 **Rarity** \- pues…, supongo que…

 **Rainbow** \- no te preocupes, Will dice que te ayudara con gusto… (Dije mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Will…)

 **Will** \- ¡e-eh?, que yo que?! (Hahaha, mira nada más que cara tiene…)

 **Rarity** \- oh, en serio tesoro?, que dulce de tu parte… (Dice algo sonrojada…)

 **Will** \- ¡p-p-pero yo…! (los nervios no lo dejan, haha…)

 **Rainbow** \- vamos Will, que pasa?, acaso te aterra llenarte de crema las manos?, o le temes a la espalda de una yegua?, haha… (Ni me moleste en ocultar mi burla…)

 **Will** \- (el me veía con seriedad, parece que capto mis intenciones…, pero…, su cara cambio y ahora a una sonrisa de… confianza?)… muy bien (¡qué?, no puede ser!,… y ahora está viendo a Rarity…), déjame echarte una mano con eso Rarity…

 **Rarity** \- gracias tesoro, eres todo un caballero… (Ella se sonroja…), pero podrías… darte la vuelta un segundo?, es que…, necesito desamarrarme el top y…, tu entiendes verdad?, que una dama no…

 **Will** \- (… ¡hahaha, valió la pena que accediera a ayudarla, su cara de vergüenza es ahora peor que antes hahaha!,… este se voltea y se tapa los ojos…), c-claro, entiendo, t-t-tu avísame cuando estés acostada boca abajo…

 **Rarity** \- (¡hahaha, esto no tenía precio!,… y creo que se va a poner mejor…) ya estoy lista Will, puedes voltear…

 **Will** \- (el voltea, y vemos a Rarity acostada boca abajo con el top desamarrado…), está bien, ummm…, supongo que ahora debo usar el bloqueador y pasarlo por tu espalda, no? (pregunto aun sonrojado…)

 **Rarity** \- si eres tan gentil… (Dijo con un tono tranquilo…)

 **Will** \- es-está bien, aquí voy… (Temblando de nervios, el tomo el bloqueador, se puso la crema en las manos, y comenzó esparcirlo por la espalda de Rarity…), ammm…, y-yo, nunca le he hecho esto antes a nadie, así que, q-que tal lo estoy haciendo? (pregunto nervioso…)

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity deja salir por la boca un sonido de gusto que todas notamos, parece muy complacida…) ahhhhh…, pues, para nunca haberlo hecho antes, debo decir que lo haces maravillosamente…, se siente como un masaje en el spa de Ponyville, de verdad tienes manos mágicas tesoro…

 **Will** \- q-que?, bueno, yo, no se… (Hahaha, no sabe ni que responder, esto me encanta, la venganza es tan dulce Will, jejeje…, pero, de pronto su cara vergüenza cambio a una más seria…),… oye Rarity?

 **Rarity** \- dime tesoro?

 **Will** \- puedo sentir mucha presión aquí en tu espalda, muy cerca de tus hombros… (Decía mientras la masajeaba…), en mi experiencia, diría que es por exceso de trabajo…

 **Rarity** \- oh, bueno…, admito que he estado quizá solo un poquito más ocupada de lo normal… (Ninguno de nosotros se creyó eso…)

 **Applejack** \- un poquito más ocupada?, hah, no mientas Rarity, cuando se te acumulan los pedidos pierdes la cabeza y te sobre esfuerzas demasiado… (Dice con un tono de reproche…)

 **Twilight** \- sin mencionar que a veces pasas noches sin dormir… (Decía mientras anotaba algo en un libro, creo que es "el libro de Will" como yo le digo…)

 **Rainbow** \- y luego te desmallas en pleno pasillo de tu local por el cansancio… (Dije para rematar…)

 **Will** \- (Rarity se avergonzaba más por cada cosa que decíamos…) y nada de eso me sorprende, después de todo, yo ya te conozco muy bien…

 **Rarity** \- b-bueno, yo, es que… (Sin excusas…)

 **Will** \- … jeje, no importa, ya que has terminado con todo eso, te mereces descansar y relajarte al menos hoy amiga… (Le dice sonriendo…)

 **Rarity** \- Will…

 **Will** \- así que… (El truena sus dedos…), voy a hacer algo muy especial para ti, espero que esto te ayude a relajarte… ("q-que vas a hacer" pregunto nerviosa…), jejeje, ya veras, o debería decir, ya lo sentirás?

 **Rarity** \- eh?

… y acto seguido, Will comenzó a ejercer presión en la espalda, hombros, cuello, brazos y piernas de Rarity…, para todas fue una sorpresa ver lo que hacía, como todo un masajista profesional, Lotus y Aloe parecerían novatas en comparación con los movimientos que él está usando, y Rarity fue la más sorprendida de todas ya que ella es quien está sintiendo todo eso, y no se molesta en ocultar lo bien que se siente para ella…,… y finalmente tras un buen rato de relajación, Will termina con su…, ehhhhh…, no sé ni cómo llamar lo que hizo, era una mezcla entre masaje, quiropraxia y algo más….

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

 **Will** \- (me seco el sudor de la frente…) espero que eso te ayudara a relajarte amiga…

 **Rarity** \- … (…)… (… que sucede?, porque no responde…)

 **Applejack** \- por mis corrales compañero, pero que fue todo eso? (pregunto sorprendida…)

 **Will** \- pues…, cuando estudias artes marciales como yo, conoces los puntos blandos y duros del cuerpo, así como también las zonas delicadas y como tratarlas, es de las primeras cosas que aprendí con mi maestro cuando era un niño…

 **Twilight** \- esto, es, impresionante, fue un manejo increíble de quiropraxia y otras técnicas… (Dice con emoción…), dinos más de eso, como supiste que todo eso también podía aplicarse a un pony?

 **Will** \- bueno…, solo asumí que, como sus cuerpos son muy similares a los de los humanos…

 **Twilight** \- entiendo… (Dice anotando…)

 **Will** \- … ¡oye, un segundo, Twilight, que te he dicho de anotar todo lo que hago?, no me observes como si tuvieras una lupa sobre mí, es desagradable! (Le digo con reproche…)

 **Twilight** -(ella oculta rápidamente el cuaderno detrás de ella…) lo siento… (Me dice sonriendo inocentemente…)

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie sale de un salto del lago y se acerca a comer unos bocadillos…), oye, pero parece que en serio le gusto lo que hiciste, apuesto que se sintió muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bien, quiero decir, mira a Rarity, no se ha movido desde que terminaste… (Dice señalándola con un Muffin en la mano…)

 **Applejack** \- (todos vemos a Rarity, y es verdad, no se mueve…) ummm…, Rarity?, estas bien dulzura? (… ella no responde…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, acaso estas enojada?, Will te hizo algún daño por accidente? (eso me asusto, y si tiene razón?)

 **Will** \- ehhhhh…, Rarity?, estas enojada conmigo?, te lastime?, hizo algo que no debía?, te toque en algún lugar inapropiado?, si hace algo mal, lo siento, ¡lo siento, de verdad lo siento, por favor no te enojes amiga, yo…! (Pinkie me pone su mano en mi espalda…)

 **Pinkie** \- descuida, ni hiciste nada de eso jijiji, solo está dormida… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Todos** \- … (…)… ¿¡dormida!? (Al ver a Rarity más de cerca, aunque esta boca abajo, pudimos ver como respiraba tranquilamente con los ojos serrados, y una sonrisa en su cara…)

 **Rarity** \- … zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… (… todos nos calmamos al escuchar ese sonidito…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡BUAH-HAHA-HAHA, no puedo creer que en serio se halla dormido, hahahahaha, bien hecho señor "manos mágicas"! (su comentario me hizo refunfuñar…)

 **Will** \- ¡cierra el hocico, esto es culpa tuya, hoy estas 20% más irritante de lo normal! (esta se molestó…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡disculpa?, te reto a que repitas eso, fla-cu-cho! (yo me levante del piso, irritado…)

… Ambos nos veíamos fijamente con una expresión de rabia…, hasta que Twilight se puso entre nosotros y nos separó extendiendo el brazo con todo y un libro sujetado…

 **Twilight** \- muy bien, basta ustedes 2… (Ambos la veíamos a ella…), recuerden que no estamos aquí para pelear, sino para pasar un rato agradable todos juntos, está bien? (Rainbow y yo nos volvimos a ver…, y ambos esbozamos una sonrisa de burla, con un ligero toque de superioridad…)

 **Fluttershy** \- Twilight tiene razón chicos, no peleen, se supone que debemos llevarnos bien… (Ambos la vimos a ella…, pero creo que la pusimos nerviosa…), ammm…, d-digo, si no les molesta… (Se oculta tras su cabello…)

 **Will** \- … jejeje, la ternura de Fluttershy ya hasta me hizo olvidar porque estábamos discutiendo… (Dije riéndome…)

 **Rainbow** \- si, es verdad, cuando la veo de esa manera me da pereza ponerme a pelear… (Dice estirando los músculos para disimular…)

 **Pinkie** \- ay tontitos, que en serio no se acuerdan?, fue porque Rarity… (Applejack le tapó la boca, y solo se escucharon murmullos sin sentido…)

 **Applejack** \- "ejem", Rainbow, no iban tú y Will a echarse una carrera nadando?

 **Rainbow** \- ¡ah!, casi se me olvida, gracias por eso amiga… (Dice mostrando el pulgar, pero que descaro…, y cuando veo a Applejack, su única reacción es mover los labios con algo de vergüenza…, "lo siento" creo que fue lo que dijo…)

 **Will** \- … "está bien" (le dije sin hablar…),… en fin, estas lista Rainbow?

 **Rainbow** \- hahaha, me preguntas si estoy lista? (me dice confiada…)

 **Will** \- ehhhhh…, sí, eso acabo de hacer, no me oíste bien… (Jeje, creo que la voy a hacer sentir incomoda…)

 **Rainbow** \- que?, no, digo si, digo, lo que quiero decir es que… (Hahaha, tal y como creí, la enrede con facilidad, y Pinkie no se aguanta la riza…), ¡ahhhhh, no hagas que me enrede, tus típicos trucos y bromas no servirán conmigo! (me dice desafiante…)

 **Will** \- evidentemente si funcionan… (Le dije tranquilamente…)

 **Rainbow** \- si?, pues, no, es que…, ¡ahhhhh, que dejes de hacer eso! (jeje, quisiera poder, pero no puedo, es muy divertido hacerlo, y parece que no soy el único que lo cree…), como sea amigo, esto es lo que aremos, a la cuenta de 3 saltamos y nadamos, quien de 5 vueltas y regrese aquí primero gana, listo? (me decía mientras se ponía en posición…, y yo hice lo mismo…)

 **Will** \- listo?, si, lo soy, y tu? (no lo puedo resistir…)

 **Rainbow** \- claro que estoy…, espera, me esta preguntando si estoy lista o si soy lista? (yo solo silbe…, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo…),… ¡Wiiiiiiiiiil! (upsi, se enojó…, otra vez…), ¿¡estás preparado para esto o no!?

 **Will** \- jeje, lo siento, si lo estoy, adelante… (Logre que se calmara un poco…)

 **Rainbow** \- bien, aquí voy entonces… (Ambos estábamos en posición, y yo esperaba el conteo…,… debí suponer que ella haría esto…), ¡3! (salto, y yo me desoriente…)

 **Will** \- ¡hey, eso no es…, ahhhhh! (tras gritar de frustración, salté y comencé a nadar a todo lo que tenía…), mbe blas pbabgabras Rbainbow… ("me las pagaras Rainbow" murmure con la boca en el agua mientras nadaba…)

… debo admitirlo, no por nada es una gran atleta, aunque hizo "trampa" y salto primero que yo, la alcance y ambos íbamos a la par, y parece que sus alas no eran un impedimento a la hora de mantener su ritmo y velocidad, seguro que ha entrenado esto antes…, la primera vuelta íbamos a la par…, la segunda vuelta también…, a la tercera pude notar que su ritmo disminuyo un poco…, a la cuarta se le empezó a notar más el cansancio…, Pinkie nos animaba a ambos, pero decía cosas como "tu puedes Rainbow" o "animo Will", en otras palabras, no estaba de lado de ninguno de los 2…

… finalmente, en la última vuelta, admito que yo también baje el ritmo y velocidad por el cansancio, pero aun así, fui yo quien llego primero a la orilla y salió jadeando por el cansancio…, al parecer Rarity finalmente despertó…

 **Will** \- (jadeaba mientras hablaba, y Pinkie se acercó para ayudarme a mantenerme en pie…) santo Dios, hacia tanto tiempo que, no me cansaba, de esta forma…

 **Fluttershy** \- (Rainbow salió, y Fluttershy fue a ayudarle…) lo hiciste muy bien Rainbow Dash, creo que hasta rompiste tu record…

 **Rainbow** \- (esta jadeaba con algo de inconformidad…) pero, aun así, no gane…

 **Applejack** \- no se pueden ganar todas amiga, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo y eso es lo importante… (Le dice sonriendo…)

 **Rainbow** \- yo, odio, perder… (Si, se le nota…)

 **Will** \- (mientras, yo me sentaba a descansar y Pinkie fue muy dulce, por decirlo de alguna forma, de traerme unos bocadillos…) gracias amiga, me hacía falta azúcar… (Me los comía con gustos…

 **Pinkie** \- uy uy uy, no sabes lo feliz que me pone el por fin conocer a alguien que adore los dulces tanto como yo… (Decía agitándose un poco de felicidad…)

 **Fluttershy** \- vamos Rainbow, tú también debes descansar… (Fluttershy la ayudaba a sentarse…), fue una gran carrera, ambos hicieron un buen trabajo… (Clásico de Fluttershy, querer que las malas vibras abandonen el ambiente…)

 **Rainbow** \- si, ya ni modo, tendré que reconocer que en esta me ganaste…, bien hecho Will… (Dice extendiéndome la mano con una sonrisa orgullosa…)

 **Will** \- claro, sin resentimientos… (Yo aprieto su mano…, pero esta me la esta apretando con fuerza, no me duele, pero es obvio que aun esta algo molesta…, y soltamos las manos…)

 **Twilight** \- fue una carrera impresionante, admito que tal vez no soy la mejor atleta, pero… (En ese justo instante una risita de 1 segundo se nos escapó a Rainbow, a Applejack y a mi…, Twilight os veía con seriedad y nosotros solo silbamos…), "ejem", como decía, tal vez no soy la mejor atleta, pero soy una excelente evaluadora, y debo decir que esto fue de niveles profesionales, ambos tienen una excelente condición física, y eso es bueno, ya que es señal de buena salud también… (Decía con una sonrisa de orgullo…)

 **Will** \- … (y ahora yo imito la voz y los movimientos de Twilight…) "pero soy una excelente evaluadora", modestia aparte eh Twilight? (las chicas se ríen un poco por el comentario, pero Twilight deja salir un refunfuño…), jeje, no te enojes por favor, solo estoy jugando, tu sabes que no lo dije para ofenderte… (Ella se calma un poco…), además, considerando que has estado tomando notas de mi mientras nadaba, a pesar de que te pedí que dejares de ponerme bajo una lupa, yo soy quien debería refunfuñar… (Twilight solo se sonrojo de vergüenza y ocultaba su libro detrás de ella, como si yo fuera a robárselo…)

 **Applejack** \- oh vamos compañero, así es Twilight, le atraen las cosas raras y desconocidas, no le quites su alegría jeje… (Twilight veía a Applejack con ojitos de cachorro…),… en realidad, creo que todas tenemos algo de curiosidad por ti y tu mundo dulzura, pero como ya nos explicaste que hay cosas que no puedes decirnos lo entendemos…

 **Pinkie** \- aun así, tenemos la esperanza de que algún día nos cuentes más, crees que eso podría pasar?, que se resuelva el porqué de que no puedas decir nada?, que nos cuentes más cosas interesantes de dónde bienes? (me pregunta sonriendo…, yo las miraba, y creo que todas querían saber mi respuesta…)

 **Will** \- … yo…, bueno…,… no descarto que tal vez algún día ya no tenga que ocultarles muchas cosas…, y créanme que no me gusta sentir que les oculto cosas importantes a mis amigas…, de verdad no me gusta… (Seguro todas notaron que estoy algo decaído…),… pero…, les prometo a ustedes, mis amigas, que algún día yo les diré, jeje, "muchas cosas", y que ser más abierto con ustedes, porque ustedes han sido como mi familia, y yo…, quiero sentir que puedo ser con ustedes tanto como ustedes son conmigo…, creo que lo que trato de decir es…, que a pesar de todo lo que oculto, ustedes aun así me tratan como a uno de ustedes, y bueno…, yo…, gracias chicas… (Dice con una gran sonrisa…)

 **Primera persona, Rainbow POV.**

… ok, ok, admito que su lindo discurso nos llegó a todas, incluso a mí, pero aun así, no me distraeré de mi objetivo principal…

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie ponía una cara de estar súper conmovida y…) ¡uuuuuuuuuuy, abrazo grupal!

… en serio?, siempre propones uno cada vez que…?, espera…, ¡si, de echo es el mejor momento para un abrazo grupal, jejeje!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡tienes razón amiga, démosle a nuestro "guarda secretos" favorito un gran abrazo que lo haga sentir confortable y en familia! (les sorprendió a todos que yo estuviera de acuerdo con Pinkie, pero da igual ya que todas accedieron…)

… todos nos dimos un abrazo grupal, y yo personalmente me asegure que Will estuviera en medio de todas jejeje…, 6 yeguas en traje de baño abrazándolo de la manera en la que lo hacíamos, hahaha, pude notar como el pobre flacucho hasta temblaba de los nervios…, hasta que cortamos el abrazo…

 **Rarity** \- eh?, Will tesoro, estas bien?, estas muy rojo… (Todas lo notamos…)

 **Will** \- e-eh?, cómo?, ah, no, y-yo, es que, b-bueno…, a Celestia se le paso la mano con el sol de hoy, sí, eso… (Dice señalando hacia arriba…, si claro, y espera que yo me crea eso?)

 **Rarity** \- ummm…, entiendo lo que dices, realmente está particularmente caluroso hoy…, ahora que lo pienso, tú no has usado bloqueador solar cierto? (el niega con la cabeza…), tesoro, eso no es nada saludable para tu piel, y menos cuando no tienes pelaje como nosotras…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hahaha, te dijeron lampiño! (creo que más que insultar a Will, insulte a Rarity…)

 **Rarity** \- no, yo no dije eso, yo sería incapaz de faltarle el respeto de esa manera… (Me dice con expresión seria…), en fin, porque no tomas una de las toallas que traje y te recuestas, permíteme devolverte el favor de hace rato… (Le dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- … trajiste más de una toalla? (pregunto confundido, y ella asiente…), como cuantas?

 **Rarity-** oh, no muchas solo unas 5… ("unas 5?" preguntamos todos…), bueno, en realidad, creo que podrían ser 6… (Creo que no capta nuestro mensaje…)

 **Will** \- y dices que no son muchas?,

 **Applejack** \- no te parece que exageraste solo un poco?

 **Rarity** \- desde luego que no, siempre debo estar preparada para estas situaciones… (Dice con orgullo…)

 **Will** \- jeje, claro, eso es normal en ti…,… bueno… (Está dudando, talvez deba darle un empujón…)

 **Rainbow** \- ay vamos Will, Rarity que representa el elemento de la generosidad quiere ayudarte, vas a rechazar la ayuda de una amiga tan atenta como ella? (lo deje pensativo, jejeje, ya estoy aprendiendo a cómo lidiar con este flacucho…, aunque las demás me veían con cara de no creerme nada…)

 **Will** \- … está bien, está bien, tu ganas toma re una de las toallas… (Mientras estaba distraído buscando una de las toallas en una de las maletas de Rarity, yo me acerque a ella…)

 **Rainbow** \- hey Rarity…

 **Rarity** \- uh?, pasa algo?

 **Rainbow** \- jejeje, bueno, me estaba preguntando si… (… y tras decirle…), que dices?, me dejarías por favor?

 **Rarity** \- bueno…, de acuerdo, si en verdad quieres hacerlo…, pero se cuidadosa, tú tienes manos que suelen ser algo bruscas…, sin ofender…

 **Rainbow** \- lo tendré en mente… (Dije con sarcasmo…)

 **Will** \- (el regreso, puso la toalla en el piso y se recostó boca abajo…) así está bien?

 **Rarity** \- perfecto, ahora solo relájate… (Jeje, Will no sabe lo que le espera…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… estaban un poco más fuertes de lo que esperaba, pero admito que las manos de Rarity se sienten muy bien…, mi espalda…, mis brazos…, mi cuello…, básicamente los mismos lugares donde yo le hice masaje a ella…

 **Will** \- jeje, sabes, deberías considerar trabajar medio tiempo con Lotus y Aloe en el spa, se siente realmente bien…

 **¿?** \- pues gracias, pero eso me reduciría mi tiempo de practica…

 **Will** \- cierto, tu tiempo de…, ¿¡espera que!? (Gire un poco la cabeza y…), ¿¡Rainbow!?

 **Rainbow** \- ¡sorprendido flacucho?! (me dice con un risa engreída…)

 **Will** \- ¡pero qué?, cómo?, porque?! (No encuentro palabras para expresarme…)

 **Rainbow** \- oh, por nada especial, solo pensé que ya que tú has hecho muchas cosas por mí, debía darle un trato especial a mi rival de genialidad… (Aun con esa sonrisita, no le creo nada…, pero debo darle algo de crédito, realmente lo hace bien…)

 **Will** \- … si tú lo dices…, y dime, has hecho esto antes?

 **Rainbow** \- no, solo estoy tratando de imitar tus movimientos…

 **Will** \- … pues no lo haces nada mal… (Dije mientras volvía a dejar mi cabeza boca abajo…)

 **Rainbow** \- ah sí?, bueno…, gracias…

 **Primera persona, Rainbow POV.**

 **Will** \- … si tú lo dices…, y dime, has hecho esto antes?

 **Rainbow** \- no, solo estoy tratando de imitar tus movimientos…

 **Will** \- … pues no lo haces nada mal… (Dijo mientras volvía a dejar su cabeza boca abajo…)

 **Rainbow** \- ah sí?, bueno…, gracias… (… ¡ah, que me pasa, no dejare que me distraiga con sus palabras…, espera…, jejeje, ya se…, ok, admito que esto me va a dar mucha vergüenza, pero apuesto a que no tanto como a el…, si, vale la pena ver su cara hahaha…),… valla amigo, realmente estas tenso en todos lados…

 **Will** \- en serio?, bueno, tal vez sea por el trabajo, o algo así…

 **Rainbow** \- bien, pues ya sé que hacer para ayudarte con eso, sale un servicio especial…

 **Will** \- q-que?, como que servicio especial? (se escuchó preocupado, y valla que tiene que estarlo hahaha…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡ahí voy!

 **Reto de Dark Opal: pueden adivinar lo que nos hizo y lo que sentimos, antes de seguir leyendo?**

… aun no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, y las chicas tampoco…, prácticamente me lance de pecho a la espalda de Will, y comencé a subir y a bajar restregando mi pecho y estomago en su espalda…,… las chicas estaban rojas, yo, admito que también me avergonzaba, pero desde aquí, podía ver la cara sin precio de Will, lo paralice por completo con esto, creo que nunca se hubiese esperado que alguien, en especial yo, hiciera algo como esto…

 **Rainbow** \- y bien amigo, como te sientes? (le preguntaba mientras seguía haciéndolo…)

 **Will** \- e-eh, ah, esto, yo, bueno, es que, tu, porque, como, ay ay ay… (¡BUAH-HAHA-HAHA, hoy es el día en el que más me he reído en mi vida, este pobre mono lampiño y flacucho es muy débil ante las yeguas, y creo que ante cualquier hembra de cualquier especie, que dulce es el sabor de la venganza, hahahahaha!,… y tras un rato….)

 **Rainbow** \- (me detuve y me levante…) bueno creo que ya está, y bien?, que te pareció? (… no responde por alguna razón…),… hey Will?

 **Twilight** \- eh, Rainbow Dash… (Miro a Twilight ella me señala en dirección a la cara de Will…, y al mirar…),… ¡BUAH-HAHA-HAHA, pero que clase de cara esa?, parece como si te hubieras atragantado con cidra, hahahahaha!

 **Will** \- ¡eso no fue gracioso Rainbow, porque hiciste algo así? (uy, se enojó…)

 **Rainbow** \- ummm…, no se… (Dije sonando distraída solo para burlarme de el…, pero solo lo hice enojar más y las chicas intentaban calmarlo…), y bien, dime que te pareció?

 **Will** \- ¿¡estas hablan do en serio!? (Yo asiento…), ¡si serás…! (porque de repente se calmó?),… bueno…, admito que no estuvo mal, aun a pesar de tu, "ejem", carencia…

 **Rainbow** \- (las chicas se sorprendieron por lo que dijo, pero yo no entendí…)… carencia?

 **Rarity** \- eh, Rainbow, querida, significa…, lo que te falta (me dice algo nerviosa…)

 **Rainbow** \- se lo que significa carencia, pero no entiendo que me quiere decir…

 **Applejack** \- ehhhhh…, amiga, es mejor que no lo entiendas, créeme… (Porque todas actúan tan nerviosas?)

 **Rainbow** \- ni hablar, quiero saber, que me quiso decir con mi "carencia"?,… Fluttershy?

 **Fluttershy** \- ¡"eep"!,… ammm…, yo… (Porque esa reacción de susto?, que está pasando aquí?)

 **Twilight** \- … escucha Rainbow… (Yo volteo a verla…), a lo que Will se refiere es a que… (… porque de pronto se calló?, cuando me voltee todos estaban silbando…)

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

 **Twilight** \- (Rainbow es un poco lenta, parece que tendré que decirle…)… escucha Rainbow… (Ella voltea a verme…), a lo que Will se refiere es a que… (… puedo ver como todos me hacen gestos llenos de nervios de que no diga nada, Rainbow se voltea y los vemos silbando…, ahora vuelve a verme…)

 **Rainbow** \- y bien? (me pregunta impaciente…)

 **Twilight-** se refiere a queeeeeeeeee… (¡Ay Celestia ya me use nerviosa, que le digo?!,… pero de pronto…)

 **Will** \- ¡hahahahaha, para ser la más rapida valla que eres lenta amiga! (llamo la atención de Rainbow, valla que me salve…)

 **Rainbow** \- disculpa?

 **Will** \- disculpa aceptada… (Dice con humor…)

 **Rainbow** \- que?, no, yo no estaba…, ¡ahhhhh, ya estás haciendo eso otra vez! (todas nos reímos un poco…, pero lo bueno es que logramos distraerla…)

 **Primera persona, Rainbow POV.**

… como sea, ya es hora de ponerle fin a esto, hora de la fase 3 y final de mi plan…, ya debe estar lo suficientemente atontado, es ahora o nunca, llego el momento de saldar cuentas pendientes…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡oye Will! (lo llame con un sonrisa desafiante…)

 **Will** \- que pasa ahora?, y porque esa sonrisa…, por favor dime que no tiene nada que ver con un desafío…

 **Rainbow** \- no es un desafío… (El suspira aliviado…), es un reto…

 **Will** \- ¿¡y cuál es la diferencia!? (Dice agitado…)

 **Rainbow** \- ah sí…, bueno da lo mismo, levántate flacucho, es la hora que tanto he estado esperando…

 **Pinkie** \- uy sí, es hora del almuerzo… (Dice preparando la comida en la manta…)

 **Rainbow** \- que?, no yo hablaba de… (Rarity me interrumpe…)

 **Rarity** \- tienes razón querida, para tener una buena figura, una dama debe alimentarse… (Dice levantándose y sacando algo de su bolso…)

 **Rainbow** \- pero yo no me refería a… (Y ahora Twilight…)

 **Twilight** \- es verdad, no quiero volver a estar un día sin comer nunca más… (También trajo cosas…)

 **Will** \- hahaha, como cuando todas querían tu boleto extra? (lo que dijo nos tomó por sorpresa a todas…)

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight se había metido comida a la boca pero casi se atraganta…, y cuando trago…), c-c-como te enteraste de eso?

 **Will** \- me entero de muchas cosas…, no espera, esa no es mi frase, es, se muchas cosas jejeje… (Todas recordamos ese incomodo momento…, pero decidieron ignorarlo y seguir comiendo…)

 **Applejack** \- hey Rainbow y tú no tiene hambre?

 **Rainbow** \- yo no quiero comer, yo quiero… (… mi estómago me interrumpió…)

 **Will** \- … nunca le lleves la contraria a tu estómago, es una lucha que nadie puede ganar, no están de acuerdo? (todas asintieron y afirmaban…)

 **Rainbow** \- (yo me resigne…) ay bien, esperare un poco más… (Ya ni modo…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡hey Fluttershy prueba esto, heno con glaseado encima!

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, bueno…, está bien, buen provecho… (A Pinkie siempre se le ocurren las cosas más raras…)

… ¡por fin, ya llevo demasiado rato esperando esto!, justo al terminar de comer, prácticamente me lleva a Will arrastrado a la orilla del lago…

 **Rainbow** \- (ambos estábamos a cierta distancia y nos veíamos fijamente…), jejeje…, por fin, he estado esperando por esto durante mucho tiempo… (Dice chocando los puños con una risa confiada…)

 **Will** \- (él se sobaba la cabeza con una cara de aburrido…), ay señor, de verdad quieres hacer esto?, que te hace creer que no terminara como la última vez? (eso me molesto…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡para tu información, he estado entrenando duramente desde entonces! ("claro, claro" dice desinteresado…),… además…, hoy tengo una ventaja…

 **Will** \- (parece que llame su atención…) como dices?, cual ventaja es esa?

 **Rainbow** \- jejeje, pues… (Yo me muevo un poco y…, hago la pose más sexy que se me ocurrió…) ¡No te lo imaginas?, hahahahaha!

… él se sonrojo mucho, y más que eso parecía sorprendido…, luego volteo a ver a las chicas, y con impresión, creo que se percató de lo que tramaba…

 **Will** \- (volteo a verme con una cara de tomate…) ¡R-R-Rainbow Dash, eso es caer muy bajo!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hahahahaha, se usa lo que se tiene! (le dije riéndome…)

 **Will** \- (él puso una cara de "ya entiendo") ¡n-n-no me digas q-que…, tu planeas te esto desde el principio?! (Me grita avergonzado…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡bingo! (dije sacándole la lengua…)

 **Will** \- (esta sonrojado y enojado…) ¡RAINBOW!

 **Rainbow** \- (si así lo quieres…) ¡WILL!

… y hay empezó todo, yo di el primer golpe, y no me sorprendió que lo esquivara, pero como ya conocía su manera de pelear, gire rápido usando mis alas y logre darle una patada en el brazo…

… él se mantuvo en pie y me aplaudió por haber logrado darle un golpe…, "jeje parece que después de todo si se me complicaran las cosas" me decía sonriendo…, "valió la pena todo lo que planee para hoy entonces" le respondí…, este solo truena sus dedos con una sonrisa creída y también su cuello…, y se pone en posición…, " te vas a poner serio eh?, que bien amigo, esto es justo lo que quería, ¡allá voy!"

… como describir la siguiente media hora de pelea…, desafiante…, muy desafiante…, por más que lo atacaba él nunca me devolvía un golpe, solo los resistía…, pero, me molesta pensar que gracias a que ya lo tenía "debilitado" por todo lo que le había hecho pasar es la razón por la que al menos puedo asestarle los golpes…

… las chicas nos miraban, Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy querían detenernos, pero Applejack les dijo algo como "dejen que resuelvan este problema de una vez por todas" o algo así, y la verdad me alegra que las convenciera de no meterse a pesar de su preocupación, y en cuanto a Pinkie, bueno…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡tú puedes Rainbow, tu puedes Will, WOO-HOO! (… si, algo así…)

… una y otra vez, esto me estaba cansando, pero el aun no me atacaba, solo se dedicaba a esquivarme o a resistir el golpe…, creí que estaría feliz de poder tenerle ventaja en esta pelea, pero…, ¡esto lastima mi orgullo!

 **Rainbow** \- (yo estaba jadeando a distancia de el…) ¡ya me estoy cansando de esto amigo!

 **Will** \- pues considerando que desde un principio yo no quería pelear, diría que estoy aliviado de oírte decir eso… (También está cansado, pero no tanto como yo…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡creí que sería más divertido si te ponía en situaciones incomodas y explotaba tu debilidad, pero parece que ya te acostumbraste!

 **Will** \- que quieres que te diga?, soy humano, cuando estamos bajo mucha presión nos acostumbramos a todo… (Me dice riendo…)

 **Twilight** \- bajo mucha presión… se acostumbran a…

 **Rainbow** y **Will** \- ¡Twilight, deja de escribir todo! (esta se asustó y guardo su cuaderno…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡lo siento! (dice con esa sonrisa de vergüenza típica suya…)

… volvimos a lo nuestro…, el seguía con esa sonrisa suya…, ¡me está molestando ver eso!, empecé a dar golpes y patadas consecutivos…

 **Rainbow** \- si, no, me, atacas, no, me, ganaras… (Seguía atacando consecutivamente…)

 **Will** \- si, no, caigo, tú, tampoco, lo, harás… (Me respondió esquivando con esa sonrisa burlona…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡no, soy, débil!

 **Will** \- ¡lo sé!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡soy, la mejor, voladora!

 **Will** \- ¡lo sé!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡una, pony, de hierro!

 **Will** \- ¡lo sé!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡soy, una, yegua, fuerte! (dije eso ultimo dándole un golpe que detuvo con la mano…)

 **Will** \- … lo se… (Decía sujetando mi mano…),… jamás podre volar por el cielo como tú lo haces…, jamás podre tener una CM…, jamás podre hacer magia como los unicornios…, pero…, yo estoy conforme con lo que tengo y con tenerte como amiga… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Rainbow** \- (yo separo mi mano de la suya…)… no es justo Will…, usar tu técnica de compasión y amistad conmigo es trampa, eso hace que se me quitan las ganas de pelear… (Dije algo decaída…)

 **Will** \- no era mi intención…, y… quieres seguir?

 **Rainbow** \- (yo lo veo fijamente…)… nah, ya para qué?, ya estoy satisfecha…, no le cuenteas a nadie de esto, pero…, sé que no puedo vencerte… (Me costó decir eso…)

 **Applejack** \- no, en serio? (pregunta sarcástica…, ¡un momento, cuanto tiempo llevan tan cerca de nosotros?!)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡c-c-cuanto tiempo llevan aquí?, que no saben que es muy feo espiar a otros?!

 **Applejack** \- y lo dice la pony que quiso que sus amigas usaran trajes de baño, para poner nervioso a un pony del que quiso vengarse y tener ventaja sobre el en una pelea?

 **Rainbow** \- ¡s-si?, pues…! (¡rayos, me quede sin respuestas!)

 **Rarity** \- ya amigas, no peleen, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, fue un día muy divertido y relajante para todos, o no?

 **Twilight** \- es verdad, y gracias a tu "bromita" al menos pude recopilar más información de los humanos, estoy satisfecha con lo provechoso que fue este día… (Dice sonriendo con alegría…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡uy, uy, uy nadar, comer dulces, pasar tiempo juntos, ver un combate en vivo, hoy sí que fue muy divertido! (dice tomándonos por el cuello a mí y a Will…), ¡y tu Will?, te divertiste?, la pasaste bien?, descubriste algo interesante?, eh?, eh?, dime, dime! (Will y yo le tapamos la boca…)

 **Will** \- bueno…, si fue divertido, y si la pase bien…, y en cuanto a algo interesante, pues… (Porque se sonrojo…),… es la primera vez que veo una CM en el costado y no en la ropa…, y de echo veo 6…

… todas nos vimos el costado, y es verdad, se pueden ver nuestras CM…, Rarity se sonrojo mucho, Applejack solo un poco, Twilight un poco, Fluttershy mas que ninguna, Pinkie como si nada, y yo, bueno, realmente a estas alturas ya no podía sentirme avergonzada…, hey, espera un segundo, jejeje, ya se…

 **Rainbow** \- (yo me cubro el pecho con las manos y subo una pierna hasta mi estómago…) ¡Kiaaaaa, Will pervertido, no nos mires!

 **Will** \- ¡ahhhhh, lo siento chicas, esa no era mi intención, es solo que…, hey espera! (todas nos reímos…), muy bien Rainbow, muy bien, me enorgullece ver que estas aprendiendo… (Dice fingiendo que se seca una lágrima…)

 **Twilight** \- jeje…, que opinan, creen que ya es hora de volver?

 **Applejack** \- pues yo pienso que ya es tiempo…

 **Rarity** \- estoy de acuerdo…

 **Pinkie** \- muy bien, ¡pues a empacar! (dice tratando de que esto sea divertido…)

… comenzamos a empacar, pero Will y yo decidimos vestirnos antes de eso, mientras que las demás lo hacían al revés…, pero yo quería tratar una última vez, solo una última vez antes de terminar…

 **Rainbow** \- (Will estaba de espaldas a mí, ayudando a Fluttershy a recoger…), ¡hey Will! (él se voltea…) ¡toma esto, mi último golpe! (parece que él se puso en posición de recibirlo, y yo ataque…, pero, como si yo estuviera recibiendo un castigo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- Will, donde pongo esto? (¡dijo mientras se ponía frente a el…)

 **Rainbow** y **Will** \- ¡FLUTTERSHY CUIDADO!

 **Fluttershy** \- eh? (ella voltea en mi dirección y…, recibió en su mejilla el golpe…)

… estoy segura de que para Will y para mí fue como si se nos detuviera el corazón…, estábamos tan impactados que no podíamos movernos…, hasta que las chicas se percataron…

 **Applejack** \- ¡Twilight rápido! (grito preocupada…)

 **Twilight** \- ¿¡que sucedió aquí!? (Dijo viendo a Fluttershy en el piso llorando…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡Rainbow?, la golpeaste?! (Me pegunto con la boca tapada por el impacto…)

 **Rainbow** \- y-y-yo… (No podía ni hablar…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡Will?, Will, Reacciona, que te pasa?! (Él estaba igual que yo…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡compañero?, compañero, dime algo! (decía mientras tenia sostenida a Fluttershy…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… (El bajo un poco su mirada en dirección a Fluttershy…),… Fluttershy?,… ¡Fluttershy! (reacciono, pero yo aún…)

… ella lloraba con mucho dolor, Will se agacho para ayudarla, y al verlo esta se lanzó a sus brazos para sacar su dolor…, y mientras pasaba eso…

 **Twilight** \- Rainbow, reacciona, que fue lo que paso? (dice poniéndose frente a mi…)

 **Rainbow** \- … yo…, yo no quise…, no era mí…

 **Rarity** \- Rainbow, debes calmarte, dinos que sucedió? (ella y todas me veían…)

 **Rainbow** \- yo…, yo… (… fui una cobarde…)

… yo abrí mis alas y me fui volando de ahí, y podía sentir una gran culpa, pero no podía…, no podía verlas a la car en este momento…, Fluttershy…, "sniff",… perdóname…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… no podía hacer más que explicarle a las chica lo que sucedió…, le pedí muchas disculpas a Fluttershy, pero esta insistía en que no nos guardaba rencor ni a Rainbow ni a mi…, deje que llorara hasta desahogarse, y luego le pedí a Twilight que usara algún hechizo sanador, ya que su herida no era tan grabe…

 **Will** \- (me levante y mire en dirección a donde Rainbow se había ido…)… debo ir a buscarla…

 **Applejack** \- no sé si sea buena idea compañero, cuando esa pony se siente culpable o triste se aísla totalmente, no sabemos a dónde fue…

 **Will** \- … siento que no está lejos…

 **Rarity** \- como lo sabes tesoro?

 **Will** \- me lo dice el corazón…,… ire por ella…

 **Applejack** \- pero compañero, estas seguro de que…? (Twilight me interrumpe…)

 **Twilight** \- está bien Will, ve y búscala por favor…, ella necesita reconciliarse lo más pronto posible…

 **Will** \- (yo asiento…) bien, deséenme suerte… (Me fui corriendo…)

… la busque por todas partes…, bueno, obviamente eso no es cierto, quiero decir que la busque largo rato mientras trataba de alcanzarla…, pero, tras un largo camino, finalmente la alcance…, estamos en un campo "cerca" del lago donde estábamos, ella está sentada sobre la rama de un árbol en una posición no muy alegre, y con una cara decaída…

 **Will** \- (yo me le acerco, pero al hacerlo, ella me nota y me da la espalda…)… Rainbow Dash… baja por favor… (Le dije en un tono suave…, pero ella ni respondió…),… Rainbow…, fue un accidente… (Aun nada…, es hora de ponerme más serio…), Rainbow, por favor baja para que podamos hablar… (… ok, siento lastima por ella, pero se acabó…)

… levante alto mi pierna y di un fuerte pisotón que provoco un gran sonido, un estruendo, e hizo que dejara una gran huella en la tierra, y por el estruendo Rainbow se asustó y callo boca arriba de la rama al piso gritando "¡AHHHHH!"

 **Rainbow** \- (ella parecía un Pokemon debilitado con los ojos en espiral…, hasta que reacciono…), ¡hey, no vuelvas a hacer eso! (me dice desde el piso…)

 **Will** \- perdón, pero no se ocurrió otra forma de hacerte bajar, y no podía dejar que te escaparas volando otra vez, y es que cuando piernas y alas se enfrentan, no es sorpresa que ganen las alas… (Dije con algo de humor…)

 **Rainbow** \- (ella me desvió la mirada…),… pues no pareciera… (Me dice algo decaída…, creo que se a lo que se refiere…)

 **Will** \- … podríamos por favor sentarnos a hablar?,… amiga? (le digo sonriendo y extendiéndole mi mano…)

 **Rainbow** \- (esta voltea su mirada a mi…, y tras tenerme con la mano alzada un rato, finalmente la tomo, y la ayudé a levantarse…) pues ya que…

… nos sentamos bajo el árbol a hablar, pero curiosamente, hablábamos más de nuestra "rivalidad" que de lo ocurrido con Fluttershy…, y solo espero poder ponerle fin a esta absurda rivalidad que ella siente contra mí…

 **Will** \- es solo que no entiendo, porque planear todo esto solo por una revancha?, viniendo de ti lo entendería si lo hubieras echo como una broma para ponerme nervioso, l cual funciono, pero…, no puedo entenderlo…, porque tu obsesión de ganarme en una pelea?

 **Rainbow** \- … ya te lo había dicho hace tiempo Will…, porque eres más genial que yo…

 **Will** \- (yo me sorprendí un poco…)… otra vez con eso?,… ya te lo explique antes, mis habilidades aumentaron al venir aquí, yo realmente no era tan fuerte como lo soy ahora, sí, soy de otro mundo, y sí, soy algo nuevo y desconocido para los ponys, pero no busco serlo…, yo solo quiero ser tratado como todos los ponys Rainbow…, y no me gusta que una de mis amigas me tenga envidia o se sienta inferior a mi… (Ella voltea a verme…)

 **Rainbow** \- eso, es justamente lo que envidio de ti, tonto… (Me dice con una mirada seria…)

 **Will** \- eh?,… no entiendo…

 **Rainbow** \- crees en serio que envido que tengas una gran fuerza?, que quisiera poder romper un árbol de un puñetazo?, crees que quisiera cargar con el peso de tener que ser cuidadoso por miedo a lastimar a los ponys a mi alrededor? (… ese es un buen punto…),… tu forma de ser tan alegre, lo divertido que eres para todos los ponys, lo bien que siempre quieres llevarte con todos, lo amable que eres, el buen amigo que resultaste ser para todos… y para mi…, tu eres sincero siempre con lo que sientes y lo que eres…, eso, es lo que envidio de ti… (Me dice viéndome fijamente…)

 **Will** \- … Rainbow… (Estoy sorprendido, no pensé que ella viera en mi todo eso…)

 **Rainbow** \- … jeje…, hahahaha… (Y ahora se está riendo?), lo siento amigo, jeje, lo siento…, creo que me deje llevar por mi tonta revancha y te puse a ti y a las chicas en esta incómoda situación…, y Fluttershy termino pagando el precio…

 **Will-** … Rainbow yo… (Me interumpe…)

 **Rainbow** \- lo sé, debo disculparme con ella…, bueno volvamos, seguro las hice preocuparse, esas ponys no aguantan nada jejeje… (… porque?,… porque sigues sonriendo?,… cuando en realidad, puedo ver que lo que quieres es…), en fin vamos a… (Yo la tome del brazo…), Will? (ella me ve fijamente…, y se sorprende al ver que estoy… llorando…), W-Will?,… p-porque estas…? (la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- porque? ("eh?" pregunta ella…), porque sigues ocultándolo?,… la última vez hiciste lo mismo, te fuiste para evitar sentir lo que sientes…, porque?,… ¿¡dime porque no lloras!? (Mi reacción la hizo confundirse y asustarse un poco…)

 **Rainbow** \- d-de que hablas amigo?, no te entiendo, yo…, yo… (… por fin…, su cuerpo en sincero consigo mismo…, sus ojos están dejando caer lágrimas, aunque apenas se acaba de dar cuenta…),… que es lo que…?,… porque yo…? (ella pone su mano en su cara, parece que aún no lo entiende…)

 **Will** \- porque…, te sientes mal…, y está bien sentirse mal…, no tienes que tratar de ocultar el dolor que sientes…, no lo hagas como sé que lo hiciste el día que peleamos por primera vez…, por favor amiga, solo déjalo salir…, esto no es ser débil…, y yo estaré aquí contigo, así que… (Yo abro mis brazos y sonrió aun con lágrimas en mis ojos…), solo deja salir el dolor…

… ella me ve…, poco a poco se percata de su realidad…, y finalmente, tras dar un par de pasos, ella se coloca entre mis brazos…,… durante un buen rato, ella al fin fue sincera consigo misma, dejo salir todo su dolor…, los errores que cometió, la manera injusta en la que se comportó, la culpa por herir a su amiga, todo ese remordimiento, por fin abandonaría su corazón…

 **Rainbow** \- … como lo haces amigo? (me pregunta más calmada y separándose de mi…)

 **Will** \- eh?, hacer que cosa?

 **Rainbow** \- como le haces para siempre tener la razón?

 **Will** \- nadie puede tener la razón siempre Rainbow, yo solo… trato de hacer lo correcto…

 **Rainbow** \- lo ves?, hasta en eso tienes razón… (Me dice cruzando los brazos con un tono algo celoso…)

 **Will** \- Rainbow, para, ya te dije que no quiero volver pelear, eres mi amiga, no alguien que me cae mal… (Yo le extiendo mi mano…), por favor, podemos dejar a un lado esto de la rivalidad y los celos?

 **Rainbow** \- (ella mira mi mano un momento, y deja salir un bostezo de resignación…), bien, tienes razón… de nuevo…, pero es cierto, esto ya no tiene caso, es ridículo tenerte celos…, creo que en realidad, debería aprender un poco de ti y entender que nuestras diferencias nos hacen especiales a nuestro modo, eh? (Eso lo dijo volando frente a mí…, y al oírla decir esas palabras tan sabias yo sentí como si el cielo la iluminara como un Angel volando justo frente a mí…)

 **Will** \- ¡e-en serio tu dijiste eso?, quien eres y que hiciste con la verdadera Rainbow Dash?! (Dije medio sorprendido y medio burlón…)

 **Rainbow** \- … ¡ahora veras! (me dijo tratando de atacarme, pero yo empecé a esquivar todos sus golpes y patadas…)

 **Will** \- ¡ah, pensé que ya habíamos dejado esto atrás! (dije esquivando…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡y así es, pero para ser sincera, es muy divertido pelear contigo, hahahahaha, y no importa que pase, siempre serás mi amigo y mi rival de genialidad! (dice atacándome con alegría…)

 **Will** \- ¡ay Dios no! (ahora sé que esto nunca cambiara…)

 **Primera persona, Applejack POV.**

 **Applejack** \- ese par de problemáticos ya se han tardado demasiado, deberíamos ir a buscarlos… (Dije mientras terminábamos de empacar y de vestirnos…)

 **Rarity** \- dales algo de tiempo Applejack, ya sabes lo testaruda que es Rainbow Dash…

 **Twilight** \- esto solo demuestra que los celos y la envidia solo traen problemas, y la violencia sin sentido solo trae heridas y dolor… (Dijo dándole los últimos toques a la herida de Fluttershy hasta para de sanarla…), lo bueno es que conozco hechizos para muchos tipos de heridas y esta no fue tan grabe…

 **Fluttershy** \- auch, duele… (Y se le nota…)

 **Twilight** \- descuida Fluttershy, en par de minutos el dolor se ira… (Le dice calmada…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ok… (La pobre parece que quiere llorar…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy, un Cupcake te animaría?, ( le pregunto acercándose a Fluttershy, pero parece que no tiene hambre, y Pinkie lo arrojo hacia atrás), oh, qué tal un caramelo? (tampoco…), y trozo de pastel?, un helado?, un… (Yo la detengo…)

 **Applejack** \- tranquila amiga, guarda algo para otro día, es mejor que no lo desperdicies… (Esta solo asintió rápido…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (parece que Twilight termino de sanarla…) ammm…, aun no vuelven…

 **Rarity** \- no, y la verdad ya me estoy empezando a preocupar yo también…, tal vez Applejack tenga razón y debamos ir a… (Pinkie la interrumpe y se pone frente a todas nosotras…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ, WILL, RAINBOW DASH! (todas nos tapamos las orejas…, pero pudimos ver que muy a lo lejos se acercaba algo…)

 **Applejack** \- son ellos?

 **Pinkie** \- ¡definitivamente! (dice sonriendo…)

 **Twilight** \- como estas tan segura? (pregunto confundida…)

 **Pinkie** \- porque no creo que el escritor tenga ganas de agregar muchos personajes en esta ocasión, tontita… (… y eso que rallos significa?, todas nos veíamos confundidas, pero en fin, Pinkie es Pinkie, y si ella dice que son ellos, habrá que creerlo…)

… y efectivamente, ya más cerca pudimos ver que eran la problemática de Rainbow y el "inocente" de Will…,… cuando llegaron hasta nosotros les hicimos varias preguntas, pero parece que no quisieran hablar…, aun asi, fue reconfortante ver a Rainbow pidiéndonos disculpas por todo, en especial a Fluttershy, se le notaba el arrepentimiento en sus ojos…, yo me acerque discretamente hasta Will y le susurre…

 **Applejack** \- oye compañero, a mí no me engañan, algo pasó entre ustedes mientras estaban solos, no es normal ver a Rainbow así… (Ambos veíamos como ella y Fluttershy se abrazaban y se reconciliaban…), es lindo pero, que fue lo que paso…)

 **Will** \- jejeje…, solo digamos que alguien dio un gran paso hacia la adultez hoy… (… muy sospechoso Will…)

 **Applejack** \- … bueno, en tanto haya aprendido su lección, supongo que está bien… (EEYUP, no me meteré en eso más de lo necesario…),… por cierto compañero, quiero disculparme contigo por no haberte dicho nada, tendría que haberte avisado de su plan, y yo…, bueno…, lo lamento… (Espero no este molesto conmigo por esto…)

 **Will** \- no digas eso Applejack, no es tu culpa, además, ya lo pasado, pasado, y fue divertido jeje… (En serio?, todo esto y aun así sonríe?)

 **Applejack** \- pero compañero yo… (El me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- "shh", no digas nada más por favor, lo que importa es que pasamos un tiempo todos juntos, y Rainbow me prometió bajarle un 20% a sus "duelos", así que, no se perdió nada…

 **Applejack** \- … bueno…, si tu lo dices…, pero aun así me disculpo… (No lo puedo evitar, es mi naturaleza…)

 **Will** \- ay Applejack, ninguna de ustedes tiene remedio eh?, jejeje… (Dijo mientras me acariciaba…, se siente tan bien como siempre…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… debo admitir que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en este día, me divertí mucho…, Applejack se estuvo disculpando conmigo como niña regañada todo el camino, y aunque le dije 1, 2, 3 y 1000 veces que no era su culpa, y que no tenía que disculparse conmigo, esta seguía y seguía disculpándose…, no fue sino hasta que llegamos a la granja que finalmente logre hacer que dejara de sentirse culpable…, nos despedimos, pero no sin que ella me pidiera disculpa una vez más, y yo solo sentía como si una gota tipo anime me bajara por la frente…

… todas se habían ido a su casa, y yo ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa, cuando siento una mano en mi hombro, y al voltearme…

 **Will** \- (veo a tres yeguas que no conozco…, una de mi altura, otra solo un poco más baja, y la otra es una potrilla) ammm…, si díganme, las puedo ayudar en algo?

 **¿?** \- … en serio?, aun no puedes reconocernos?, no entiendo como lo hacías antes…, acaso es porque yo hacía esto? (ella pone su mano en mi cara, y…)

 **Will** \- (ahora puedo verla…, es Chrysalis), oh, por supuesto, casi lo olvidaba, hoy es viernes y vienes a alimentarte de amor…

 **Chrysalis** \- casi lo olvidas?, empiezo a creer que poco te importa realmente nuestro acuerdo… (Yo temblé un poco al oír eso…),… pero como lo haces?

 **Will** \- eh?, hacer qué? (pregunto confundido…)

 **Chrysalis** \- puedes verme tal y como soy realmente ahora verdad? (yo asiento…), como lo logras si aún estoy ocultando mi verdadera forma?

 **Will** \- ah, eso…, bueno…, es complicado de explicar, pero lo diré así, basta con que yo tenga contacto con algo para poder verlo tal y como es, si es que está ocultando su verdadera apariencia? (las 3 se sorprendieron…)

 **Chrysalis** \- y se puede saber cómo obtuviste esa capacidad? (me pregunta algo seria…)

 **Will** \- pues…, la verdad no se… (No le puedo decir que alguna especie de seres misteriosos que me vigilan me la dieron…)

 **Chrysalis** \- …, sabes que me doy cuenta de que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad? (me está asustando…), te ordeno que me digas todo lo que sabes…

 **Will** \- eso, no puedo hacerlo… (La otra pony se me acerco muy enojada…)

 **¿?** \- ¡no escuchaste a la reina, obedece! (sin pensarlo 2 veces le tape la boca, quizá ya paso el atardecer pero aún hay ponys en las calles…, ahora la puedo ver, es la misa guardia Changeling que conocí…)

 **Will** \- "shhh", no hagas ruido o llamaremos la atención de todos los ponys… (Esta aun forcejeaba, pero logre que se calmara y la solté…), entren rápido…

 **Guardia Changeling-** (… para evitar algo más, las hice pasar rápido, y ya adentro…), por estas cosas es que odio a los machos, que nunca se te ocurra volver a hacerme eso, o te romperé hasta el amor, te quedo claro? (me dice viéndome enojada y mostrando los dientes y puños…)

 **Will** \- si, lo siento, pero no es bueno armar un escándalo en plena calle con tantos ponys… (Dije moviendo mis manos en señal de que se calmara…, y lo logre…)

 **¿?** \- ¡wow, esta casa es muy linda! (dice la potra…)

 **Will** \- jeje, pues gracias…, y supongo que tú eres la misma Changeling que esta "Feminazi" estaba cuidando, verdad?

 **Joven Changeling** \- ¡sí! (dice quitándose el disfraz…)

 **Guardia Changeling- ¡** Femi que?, como me dijiste?, eso que rallos significa?! (pregunta molesta…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, perdón, es que no entiendo tu odio a los hombres…

 **Chrysalis** \- Hombres? (parece confundida…)

 **Will** \- así nos llamamos los machos de mi especie, la especie Humana… (Ella se queda en silencio pensando…),… pero dime algo Chrysi, porque las trajiste?

 **Chrysalis-** ¡no me llames así! (nos asustó…, y luego se calma…), y la respuesta a eso… (La guardia la interrumpe…)

 **Guardia Changeling-** que pregunta tan absurda, no iba a dejar que la reina viniera sola a ver a un fenómeno caótico como tu… (Dice cruzada de brazos…, me molesto un poco, pero decidí ignorarla…)

 **Will** \- pero si las 2 veces anteriores vino sola…

 **Guardia Changeling-** pues ya no más, esas veces pedí permiso a la reina de que me dejara acompañarla para protegerla, al principio se negó, pero ahora que finalmente estoy aquí, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya… (Parece muy segura…)

 **Will** \- … salirme con la mía?, en qué?

 **Guardia Changeling-** no te hagas el tonto, en nuestro escondite todos estamos conscientes de que en una pelea la reina nos es rival para ti, sin nosotros a su alrededor, tu podrías lastimarla con facilidad o aprovecharte de ella, por eso debe estar resguardada lo más posible de ti y… (Yo la interrumpo, la muy tonta no se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, que hasta a mí me dio escalofríos…)

 **Will** \- oye…, te das cuenta de lo que acabad de decir? (le pregunte con algo de miedo…, esta, aun con esa cara de enojada, solo giro la cabeza en señal de confusión…), que ella no es rival para mi…, que fácilmente podría lastimarla o aprovechar me de ella…, te da cuenta de que está hablando de tu propia reina?

… es un poco lenta para captar el mensaje…, pero cuando lo hizo, su cara negra, casi se hizo blanca mientras volteaba lentamente a ver a su reina… su reina, que la veía seriamente y en silencio con una mirada tan fría que hasta yo podía sentir como si mi alma se congelara…

 **Guardia Changeling-** … m-m-mi reina, y-y-yo, n-no era m-mi intención… (Esta temblando…, ok me da miedo, pero tengo que hacer algo, no la puedo dejar así…)

 **Will** \- C-Chrysalis… (Ella voltea a verme lentamente…, ahora soy yo quien está en la mira…),… a-ammm…, t-tienen hambre? (… ¡TIENEN HAMBRE?, EN SERIO?, FUE LO MEJOR QUE SE ME OCURRIO?, QUE IDIOTA!)

 **Chrysalis** \- … (… ella aun me veía con esa mirada, parecía como si hubiera robado mi técnica de la " **Mirada Penetrante** "…, hasta que parpadeo, y su respuesta fue…),… si… (Y eso fue todo…, solo se dirijo en silencio a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa…)

… empecé a jadear un poco para pasar el susto, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía ese tipo de miedo…, me estaba calmando, pero la pobre Changeling aún estaba como piedra…

 **Will** \- (me le acerque para ver si podía ayudarla…) o-oye estas bien? (… nada, no reaccionaba…),… ammm…, iré a cocinar algo, apuesto a que nunca has comido comida normal, cierto? (… nada…),… bueno…, espero que te guste… (Me retire de ese incomodo lugar y me dirigí a la cocina, y al parecer la potrilla me siguió…), pasa algo?

 **Joven Changeling** \- p-p-puedo quedarme cerca de ti? (ella también temblaba…, pobre, a esa edad debe ser algo traumatizante…)

 **Will** \- por supuesto… (Ella se quedó muy cerca de mí, tanto que hasta me limitaba los movimientos, pero la entiendo, está temblando de miedo…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate-** ¡hahaha, debe de ser el chico más feliz del mundo en este momento!

 **DOI** \- ese cuento de que todos los hombres quieren tener un harem o algo así es solo un cliché, aun quedamos algunos verdaderos hombres en el cosmos, como Will y yo…

 **Fate** \- … sin comentarios…

 **DOI** \- ¡óyeme tu…! (me interrumpe…)

 **Fate** \- ay mira, parece que a Chrysalis se le ocurrió traerlas porque así podrían recolectar 3 veces más amor de lo que ya recibe, y las eligió a ellas 2 porque él ya las conocía…, bueno, al menos pensó un poco en la comodidad de Will, no?

 **DOI** \- ese no es el punto, ahora se está volviendo codiciosa con el amor de Will, el pobre no podrá dormir bien esta noche al tener que estar con 3 chicas en la misma cama…

 **Fate** \- el sueño de todo hombre jijiji…

 **DOI** \- ¡ya te dije que…! (me volvió a interrumpir…)

 **Fate** \- de cualquier forma, ya se está acercando el momento…

 **DOI** \- … crees que se quede ahí?

 **Fate** \- lo dudo, o al menos, no lo haría voluntariamente, es más, mi siquiera sé si querrá ir allí…

 **DOI-** … supongo que no nos queda más que esperar y ver…

 **Fate** \- de nuevo…, me siento como una inútil…

 **DOI** \- no te quejes, ya mucha ayuda le has dado…

 **Fate** \- aun así…

 **DOI** \- … sé que no quieres volver a cometer un error, pero de nada servirá atosigarlo…

 **Fate** \- … supongo que no…

 **DOI** \- … hey…, te quiero…

 **Fate** \- … yo también te quiero…,… y ya que me quieres me dejarías intervenir un poco más? (mi respuesta fue darle un coscorrón…), "auch", malo…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… que horror, qué noche la de anoche, no pude pegar ojo…, el que a Chrysi se le ocurriera la absurda idea de querer llevarse 3 veces más la cantidad de amor me dejo con insomnio…

… y para colmo, lo poco que pude dormir tuve que escuchar a mi "otro yo" diciendo cosas como "hay que ir al Imperio de Cristal", o "el momento se acerca",… creo que se a que se refería…, el portal del espejo se abrirá mañana…

… no puedo contarles esto a las chicas, no debo interferir más de lo necesario con la historia, pero…, si no hago caso a lo que Dark Opal me dice, saldrá y causara un desastre…, es mejor solo resignarme y jugar su juego…, por ahora…

… son alrededor de las 6 am, ya Chrysi, la Feminazi y la potrilla se habían ido hace como 2 horas, y yo me dirigía a la librería para informarle a Twilight del viaje que are para que le informe a las chicas…, pero mi gran sorpresa al llegar fue que…

 **Will** \- (abrí la puerta y…)… que hacen todas reunidas aquí? (todas voltean a verme…)

 **Applejack** \- ah, compañero, me alegra que ver vinieras, temía que fueras a la granja y no me encontraras, que suerte, porque que debo decirte que hoy no harás el trabajo de medio día…

 **Will** \- … tiene algo que ver con organizar un viaje al Imperio de Cristal para una cumbre de princesas? (todas se sorprendieron…)

 **Twilight** \- pero como supiste eso? (a estas alturas aún se sorprenden?)

 **Will** \- se muchas cosas… (Dije sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo…)

 **Rainbow** \- eso no es justo amigo, creí que podríamos sorprenderte al decirte que vendrías con nosotras a un viaje… (Dice refunfuñando…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, lo siento, es que…, bueno…, es muy difícil tomarme por sorpresa…

 **Twilight** \- Rainbow tiene razón, eso no es justo, cada vez que haces esto solo me da más y más curiosidad…

 **Rarity** \- Twilight querida, ya sabes que no tiene caso, es mejor que ni lo intentes… (Twilight suspira con decepción y resignación…)

 **Will** \- (yo volteo mi mirada a Fluttershy…) oye Fluttershy, Esmeralda no llego anoche a dormir, acaso paso la noche en tu casa?

 **Fluttershy** \- ah, sí, ella y mis animalitos jugaron tanto que se quedaron dormidos bajo las estrellas, así que cuando regrese tuve que meterlos a todas a la casa…, se veían tan tiernos… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- bueno, me alegra saber que está bien…,… en fin chicas, me alegra que estén todas aquí, ya que tengo que decirles que… (Pinkie me interrumpe…)

 **Pinkie** \- por razones que no puedes contarnos vas a i al Impero de Cristal hoy, y esperaras por nosotras mañana, ya que algo está por ocurrir y tú siempre vas a un lugar cuando algo relacionado con nosotras va a ocurrir y quieres ayudarnos a enfrentar lo que está por ocurrir… (Dice rápidamente…, todos nos sorprendimos…)

 **Will** \- ¡p-pero y tú…?, se puede saber cómo es que supiste todo eso?!

 **Pinkie** \- lo presentí… (Dice con una sonrisa inocente…)

 **Twilight** \- entonces es cierto?, vas a ir hoy?

 **Will** \- bueno, si…, hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer… (No soné muy feliz…)

 **Twilight** \- … seguro que no quieres que alguna de nosotras… (La interrumpo…)

 **Will** \- no Twilight, créeme, es mejor que no…, es mejor que lleguen todas juntas mañana, confía en mi… (Le dije algo serio…)

 **Twilight** \- … si confío… (Me responde sonriendo…),… y en cuanto a nosotras, es mejor prepararnos chicas, estoy ansiosa por ver a las princesas… (Dice emocionada…)

 **Will** \- eh, Twilight, tú también eres una princesa ahora… (Ella reacciono y volteo a ver sus alas…)

 **Twilight** \- jejeje, cierto… (Dice con una risa avergonzada…), pero también…, me siento algo…

 **Pinkie** y **Will** \- nerviosa?

 **Twilight** \- pues…, si… (Yo me le acerco y pongo mi mano en su hombro…)

 **Will** \- lo harás bien…, te lo aseguro… (Dije guiñándole el ojo…, esta creo que entendió el mensaje…)

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie también se le acerca y pone sum ano en su hombro…) y yo también…, te lo aseguro… (Y le guiña el ojo…, ni Twilight ni yo entendimos…)

 **Will** \- … no entendiste por qué se lo dije verdad?

 **Pinkie** \- nopi, ni idea… (Me dice sonriendo…)

… jejeje, no puede evitar acariciar su cabecita…, tras lo ocurrido, me despedí de todas diciéndoles "nos veremos en el Imperio de Cristal" a lo que todas asintieron, pero no antes de que Twilight me pidiera que le mandara saludos a las princesas, y regrese a casa…, tome dinero, mi funda con el bate, mi reloj, y como soy paranoico, hasta el mapa lo tome, y me dirigí a la estación de trenes…, santo Dios, a lo que he llegado, hasta yo reconozco que soy paranoico, y todo por culpa de ese lunático…

 **Dark Opal** \- mi lo cura es la locura que recibo de ti…

 **Will** \- llevas un buen tiempo callado, y ahora empiezas a fastidiar otra vez, porque?, porque tienes que venir a interferir en mi pacifica vida?

 **Dark Opal** \- … porque…, pronto ya no será tan pacifica, y yo tendré una razón más para volver a salir… (Sus palabras me asustaron…)

 **Will** \- … no…, mejor no salgas…

 **Dark Opal** \- si no salgo, no podrás manejar esto…, tu solo no puedes con lo que vendrá…, pero descuida…, jamás estarás solo…, hahahahaha…

 **Will** \- … (…)… te detesto…

 **Dark Opal** \- te detestas, hahaha…

… para evitar que mi locura se expanda, decidí mejor cortar con esa conversación…, pero aun asi…, no puedo evitar pensar que algo va a pasar…, y no será na da agradable…, solo espero poder ocuparme de esto con inteligencia para que así no cause daños a la historia…,… y es aquí cuando un pensamiento cruza mi mente…, un recuerdo…, de cuando Pinkie no pidió que nos tomáramos una foto…, de hecho, creo que aquí la tengo…

 **Will** \- (saque la foto del bolsillo la funda del bate y la veía fijamente…),… que será lo que siento?,… porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ustedes amigas?,… no, ¡no, basta, basta de negatividad, no atraigas malas energías, todo saldrá bien! (me decía en voz alta…, pero los ponys de mi alrededor me veían fijamente como a un fenómeno al escucharme…),… emmm…, lo siento… (Que vergüenza, salí corriendo para llegar los más rápido posible a la estación…)

… llegue al lugar y rápidamente tome el tren al Imperio de Cristal…, el viaje fue relajante, especialmente pensar que volvería a ver ese bellísimo paisaje, me hacía agitar mi lado Brony con emoción y ansias…,… y cuando finalmente llegue, baje de la estación, y contemple una vez más con asombro lo brillante y hermoso del Imperio…

 **Will** \- (yo respire profundamente y exhale…) bien, a pasear un poco, y luego al castillo…, jejeje, seguro que Cadence y Shining Armor se sorprenderán al verme…

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Quise dedicarle este capítulo a los amantes del "fanservice", ya que sé que en MLP normalmente no hay escenas tipo anime como estas, y me pareció bien que al menos un capitulo tuviera un contenido más que todo "ecchi", espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya que pasara un buen tiempo antes de que vuelva a haber un capitulo como este…**

 **Señoras, señores, y los que aún no se deciden, nos estamos acercando al final…, de la primera temporada claro jejeje…**

 **Para aquellos que se preguntan cómo funcionara la segunda temporada, pues en pocas palabras es muy simple, continuara aquí mismo, sin crear una historia aparte, pero ya lo explicare mejor en el último anuncio que saldrá a finales de diciembre, poco después de terminar el último capítulo de esta temporada…**

 **Por ahora solo me queda decirles que disfruten de esto, y que pronto volverán a saber de mí…**

 **En fin, comenten, pregunten, sugieran…**

 **Hasta luego.**


	26. la cuarta pieza

**Nota: … me entere que recientemente Zeno-sama destruyo el mundo del Trunks del futuro por culpa de Zamasu, es cierto que pudiste ayudarlo a ir a otra linea del tiempo donde el mundo no fue destruido?**

 **Wiss- si, ya que han hecho tanto por nosotros, decidí que sería una buena recompensa para él y para esa chica llamada Mai**

 **Entiendo, y con respecto a la máquina del tiempo?**

 **Bills- la destruí…**

 **Claro, controlar el tiempo está en contra de las leyes de los 12 universos de tu dimensión…, Bulma debe estar decepcionada…**

 **Bills- esa vieja tiene suerte que no destruya también la tierra, solo la perdone por la deliciosa comida que preparan ahí…**

 **… que cruel…**

 **Bills- soy el dios de la destrucción…**

 **Si, del 7 universo…, que está en tu dimensión…**

 **Wiss- lo que me recuerda, más allá de nuestros 12 universos, como están las cosas por fuera?**

 **Bueno…, pues es imposible hasta para los míos saber que pasa en todo el Cosmos, solo Dios puede saber eso, pero supongo que lo que tenemos en vigilancia está bien…, por ahora…**

 **Wiss- es bueno escuchar eso…**

 **… bueno, creo que ya debo irme, tengo que volver a lo mío, hasta luego**

 **Bills- la próxima vez tráenos más cosas deliciosas de afuera de esta dimensión…**

 **Seguro, bueno, nos vemos…**

 **Wiss- espera, creo que se te está olvidando este extraño aparato…**

 **Ah, cierto, gracias por eso…, ahora sí, adiós…,… upsi, estaba encendido…**

 **Capítulo 20: la cuarta pieza.**

… llegue al lugar y rápidamente tome el tren al Imperio de Cristal…, el viaje fue relajante, especialmente pensar que volvería a ver ese bellísimo paisaje, me hacía agitar mi lado Brony con emoción y ansias…,… y cuando finalmente llegue, baje de la estación, y contemple una vez más con asombro lo brillante y hermoso del Imperio…

 **Will** \- (yo respire profundamente y exhale…) bien, a pasear un poco, y luego al castillo…, jejeje, seguro que Cadence y Shining Armor se sorprenderán al verme…

… básicamente ese era mi plan, solo paseaba y disfrutaba de la belleza del Imperio de Cristal…, entre a una tienda de dulces, jejeje, no lo puedo evitar, amo los dulces…, me los comía con un gusto enorme, y los ponys de la tienda en vez de asustarse como antes, solo se sorprendieron, pero creo que algunos me reconocieron por haber estado aquel día que el Imperio de Cristal fue elegido como cede de los juegos de Equestria…

… salí con una bolsa llena de diferentes dulces, caramelos, cupcakes, muffins, gomitas, y todo lo que se me antojara…, ¡Qué?, no me juzguen, soy rico!,… pero bueno, cuando señor?, cuando se me va a quitar esta maña de hablar solo?,… bla-bla-bla, en fin…, genial, otra vieja maña mía hace su aparición, ahora solo falta que algo se tropiece conmigo o me caiga encima…

 **Will** \- (sentí un leve choque en mi pierna…) y una vez más, el destino se comporta como una hija de… (Me tape la boca con fuerza, por 2 razones, primero, yo prometí nunca introducir ese lenguaje a este mundo tan bello, y segundo, al voltearme mientras "pensaba en voz alta", me di cuenta de que lo que había tropezado conmigo fueron un par de potrillos de cristal…, me destape la boca y exhale para calmarme…) hola pequeños, deberían tener cuidado de mirar al frente cuando corran para no chocar, está bien? (les dije sonriendo…)

 **Potrillo** y **Potrilla** \- (ambos subieron la mirada hacia mi…, se veían asombrados conmigo, seguro que no me han visto antes…, pero con esas caras de asombro ambos me señalan, y…) ¡la criatura del espejo mágico!

 **Will** \- (mi cara era de "¿la que de dónde?") eh?, espejo?, a que se refieren con…?,… un momento… (Choque mi puño hacia abajo con mi mano en señal de entendimiento…) ah, claro ya recuerdo, la última vez que estuve aquí dije algo sobre eso y los juegos de Equestria hahaha… (Me hizo gracia recordar ese momento…)

 **Potrillo** \- (él estaba con una gran sonrisa…) ¡lo sabía, tu eres la criatura de aquel día, verdad?! (yo asiento…)

 **Potrilla** \- (esta estaba igual que el otro…) ¡ y, y, y es verdad que sabias que el Impero de Cristal iba a ganar?! (Yo asentí…)

 **Potrillo** y **Potrilla** \- (ambos están corriendo felices en círculos alrededor mío…) ¡genial, asombroso, viva, viva! (y así estuvieron unos segundos…, creo que el escandalo llamo la atención de varios ponys de cristal alrededor…, ok, ahora son muchos…, ¡ay mi madre, ahora son demasiados, ya me está regresando el pánico de que todos me vean fijamente, y puedo escuchar lo que dicen!)

 **Semental** \- oye mira, que no ese el ser que apareció el mismo día que vino la inspectora? (le cuchichea a otro pony…)

 **Otro Pony-** si es verdad, se hiso noticia por todo el Imperio, no podría confundirse con otro porque nunca había visto algo igual… (Me pregunto si saben que puedo escucharlos desde aquí?)

 **Yegua** \- estoy se gura de que…, ¡esperen un momento, que no es el mismo que predijo que los juegos de Equestria se harían aquí?! (Lo que dijo llamo la atención de otros ponys…)

 **Otros Ponys** \- ahora que lo mencionas… (Otro pony lo interrumpe…) ¡Si, es verdad, yo lo escuche, y dijo algo de un espejo mágico! (la reacción de otros ponys fue de asombro, y me veían fijamente, eso solo me ponía más nervioso…)

 **Otra Pony** \- … ¡ahhhhh! (su grito llamo la atención de prácticamente todos los ponys de lugar) ¡ahora que recuerdo, yo lo vi en el balcón junto con el príncipe Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence! (esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, todos me veían con emoción, como si…, como si…,… ahora la potrilla me jala de la camisa llamando mi atención, parece que hace rato que dejaron de girar a mi alrededor y yo ni cuenta me di…)

 **Potrilla** \- señor, usted conoce a la princesa? (me pregunta sonriendo con cara de entusiasmada…, no lo pude evitar, no me gusta mentir así que asentí…, grave error…)

 **Todos los Ponys** \- ¿¡conoce a los gobernantes!? (¡Gritaron todos emocionados, y en este momento yo estoy gritando en mi mente porque estoy a punto de salir corriendo, de hecho, ya empecé a correr!)

 **Will** \- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH (¡nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que ahora todos los ponys me están persiguiendo y gritando cosas como "espera", "solo queremos hablar contigo", "cuéntanos sobre ti", "¿Cómo conoces a los gobernantes?", "te gustaría salir conmigo?, no me importa que seas de otra especie" y un gran etc, ni siquiera me voy a molestar en averiguar quién dijo eso ultimo!)

… ¡santo cielo esto es toda una persecución, solo comparable a aquella vez que Twilight fue perseguida por medio Ponyville por el asuntito del boleto para la gran gala del galope!,… ¡en callejones, detrás de casas, saltando entre tejados, no hubo lugar donde no me escondiera pero al final siempre acababan por encontrarme!

… adivina adivinador, dónde estoy?, nada más y nada menos que en el spa donde Cadence se hizo su peinado, estoy escondido detrás de una cortina en un vestidor…

 **¿?** \- (escucho los cascos de un pony acercándose…), disculpe señor, usted lleva hay como 10 minutos, ya es hora de salir… (Me dice una voz de yegua…)

 **Will** \- ehhhhh, puedo quedarme 5 minutos más? (la única respuesta fue que ella abriera la cortina y me señalara que saliera con cara seria…), bueno, está bien… (Dije resignado…)

… como yo ya estuve en este lugar la última vez, los trabajadores no se asustaron conmigo…, ya estaba por salir, cuando…

 **Yegua** \- ¡hey! (me grito una yegua a la que al parecer habían terminado de hacerle un peinado…) ¡yo te conozco, hace tiempo estuviste aquí mismo con unas ponys, la inspectora y la princesa Cadence, no?!

 **Will** \- eh, bueno, yo… (Los demás clientes al oírla se quedaron viéndome…), ¡debió haber sido otro loco, con permiso! (lo siento pero no quiero otra persecución…,… y justamente tras dar unos pasos después de salir…)

 **Semental** \- ¡lo encontré, está saliendo del spa! (al voltearme pude ver a ese lengua floja, y se asustó al ver mi cara de enojado…, y como por arte de magia, rápidamente los demás ponys aparecieron…)

 **Will** \- ¡dije que no quería otra persecución! (fue lo último que le grite a ese pony bocón antes comenzar a correr otra vez…)

… no es difícil adivinar que soy hábil corriendo, y más o menos la mitad de los que me perseguían ya se quedaron sin aliento, ahora la pregunta es, ¿¡Cuánto más tendré que correr antes de cansarlos a todos!?,… supongo que no me queda de otra, tendré que intentar correr hacia el castillo…

 **Primera persona, Shining POV.**

 **Shining** \- ¡vamos, muévanse cascos flojos, y así se hacen llamar defensores del Imperio de Cristal, mi hermanita pelea mejor que ustedes! (usando mi experiencia como antiguo capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot, estaba entrenando a los guardias de Cristal…, cuando de pronto, escuche un fuerte grito que se acercaba al castillo y al campo…)

 **¿?** \- ¡RATAS! (… de donde vino eso?,… los guardias también lo escucharon…)

 **Guardia** \- señor?, que fue eso?

 **Shining** \- no lo sé, iré a averiguarlo, mientras tanto, que no me entere que estaban descansando, entendido? (dije seriamente…)

 **Guardias** \- ¡si señor! (dijeron haciendo gesto militar…)

 **Shining** \- ¡vamos muévanse, no quiero verlos a ninguno de ustedes actuando como unas ratas! (dije seriamente y todos continuaron con el entrenamiento, mientras yo fui corriendo a la entrada del castillo a ver qué pasaba…, ratas eh?, jeje, creo que voy a conservar asa palabra para infundirles motivación a los guardias de Cristal…)

 **Primera persona, Cadence POV.**

… yo solo estaba en la sala ordenando unos cuantos papeles para la cumbre real, cuando entro el chef junto con 2 de sus cocineros…

 **Chef** \- buenos días princesa, ya que pronto serán las 11, hemos venido a preguntarle que le gustaría para el almuerzo de hoy? (me pregunta muy gentilmente…, que dulce de su parte el venir a pedir mi opinión, y la verdad, quería pedirles que cocinaran el platillo favorito de Shining, así que abrí mi boca para hablar, pero un grito me interrumpió…)

 **¿?** \- ¡RATAS! (… mi cara fue de confusión, y la del chef y sus cocineros fue de un choque de impresión…)

 **Chef** \- … m-majestad?,… a-acaso nos acaba de pedir que sirvamos ratones en el almuerzo? (pregunto con dificultad e incredulidad…)

 **Cadence** \- (yo estaba muy avergonzada por lo que paso…) q-que?, n-no, por supuesto que no, yo jamás, a que pony se le ocurriría que…, (algo llamo mi atención…), permítanme un minuto… (Volando me dirigí al balcón, y desde ahí busque con la mirada de donde provenía ese ruido…, y cuál fue mi sorpresa?, un grupo grande de ponys de Cristal persiguiendo a…), ¿¡Will!?, ¿¡p-pero que está haciendo el aquí!? (Que significa esto?)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

 **Will** \- ¡RATAS! (grite fuertemente al no poder perder de vista a estos ponys, y ya casi llego al castillo…)

… ya estoy en plena entrada, y estoy recuperando mi aliento…, pero puedo ver como se acercan a toda velocidad los ponys…, ay mi madre, mi única esperanza es un milagro…

Shining- (de pronto la puerta detrás de mí se abre y…), ¿¡pero que es todo esto!? (Dice viendo como todos esos ponys se aproximan…)

 **Will** \- ¡yo te diré lo que es esto, esto es una locura, ya también es acoso! (este no se había percatado de que estaba frente a el hasta que dije eso…)

 **Shining** \- Will?, eres tú? (pregunto sorprendido de verme…)

 **Will** \- ¡depende, a cuanto humanos conoces?! (Sé que estoy algo agresivo, pero es que estoy harto de ser perseguido y tratado como fenómeno…)

 **Shining** \- veo que te volviste a meter en problemas… (Los ponys se están acercando más y más…)

 **Will** \- ¡yo no busco problemas, me suelen encontrar a mí! (no pierdo mi humor a pesar de todo…)

 **Shining** \- y bien?, que paso esta vez?, y a que se debe tu visita? (¿¡acaso no se da cuenta de que estoy a punto de caer en manos de una multitud de ponys curiosos!?)

 **Will** \- ¡podemos continuar esta conversación adentro antes de que…! (muy tarde, ya están aquí…) ¡ay Dios! (yo me voltee y todos los ponys presentes nos miraban, algunos con asombro, otros con curiosidad, pero claro, estoy hablando directamente con su príncipe, eso le sorprendería a cualquier pony…)

 **Shining** \- a juzgar por sus caras de asombro, diría que quieren charlar contigo, porque no solo respondes sus preguntas en vez de huir de ellos? (este no entiende nada…)

 **Will** \- … a estas alturas creí que ya sabrías que odio ser el centro de atención, además, esto es en parte tu culpa… (Le dije en voz baja…)

 **Shining** \- jejeje, si, supongo que el ver que me conoces no ayuda mucho, verdad?

 **Will** \- tú crees? (dije con toda mi cara de sarcasmo…)

 **Cadence** \- vamos cielo, sabes que a Will no le gusta estar en esa posición, no seas malo jeje… (Oímos esa voz, y vimos como Cadence descendía junto a nosotros…)

… demás está decir que todos los ponys de cristal presentes volvieron a poner caras de impacto, y más cuando Cadence me recibió con un abrazo…

 **Cadence** \- (… finalmente corta el abrazo…) Will esto es una sorpresa inesperada, pero que alegría verte de nuevo, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- ¡hablare todo lo que necesites saber, cantare como pájaro si quieres, solo sácame de aquí, te lo suplico! (Mis ojos parecían a punto de llorar, pero mi cara daba risa…)

 **Cadence** \- jejeje, está bien, permíteme… (Ella se pone frente a mí y Shining, viendo a todos sus súbditos…),… ¡ponys de cristal, sé que deben tener muchas preguntas sobre nuestro amigo aquí presente! (creo que al ella usar la palabra "amigo", les causo más impresión a los ponys de cristal…), ¡pero debo pedirles que por favor se retiren! (se les nota decepcionados…), ¡verán, el aún es nuevo, y es algo tímido, no le gusta estar en multitudes, así que , por favor, les pido que no lo hagan sentir incomodo! (las palabras de Cadence finalmente surtieron efecto, todos comenzaron a retirarse algo decepcionados…) ¡agradezco mucho su compresión queridos ponys! (ahora voltea su mirada hacia nosotros…), eso debería bastar jeje…

 **Shining** \- jejeje, realmente eres increíble mi amor… (Este le da un beso en los labios el cual ella corresponde…,… me siento incomodo, prefiero ignorar eso…)

 **Will** \- gracias por eso, otro poco y capas que me desmallo, se supone que persigan a Spike no a mi… (Dije secándome el sudor…)

 **Shining** \- Spike es su héroe, pero tú eres la rareza del momento para ellos hahaha… (Se burla de mí?)

 **Will** \- me estas provocando Shining, y como decimos en mi mundo, no es lo mismo llamar al diablo que verlo llegar… (Le dije con un gesto de enojo…)

 **Shining** \- no estoy seguro de que signifique eso, es otra de las muchas frases raras que sueles decir, pero lo que creo es que me estas retando a un duelo… (Dice acercando su cara a la mía…)

 **Will** \- ¿¡quieres pelear busca pleitos!? (Le grite acercándome a él…)

 **Shining** \- ¡adelante niño de otro mundo! (me grita acercándose más a mi…)

 **Cadence** \- (ambos nos ponemos en posición…, pero en un instante, un aura azul nos rodea ambos y nos separa…) suficiente ustedes 2, Will, tú no eres así, estas agresivo porque estas alterado, así que entremos para que puedas calmarte, y tu mi amor, ya no lo provoques, no se ve bien que amenaces a alguien menor que tu… (Nos dice con tono serio pero tranquilo…)

 **Shining** y **Will** \- ¡pero el empezó! (al decir eso ella nos ve con una mirada seria y fulminante que nos hizo temblar a los 2…, ambos nos vimos y…), perdón… (Dijimos resignados, y al disculparnos, esa tenebrosa expresión de Cadence cambio a su típica sonrisa llena de dulzura…)

 **Cadence** \- bien, ahora que ya está todo arreglado, por favor pasa Will, siéntete como en tu casa… (Dice sonriendo y ella es la primera en entrar…, Shining y yo nos vimos otra vez…)

 **Will** \- … Cadence sí que sabe cómo infundir miedo… (Dije aun algo asustado…)

 **Shining** \- tú podrías derrotar a todos mis guardias solo, imagínate lo impotente que me siento yo cuando ella pone esa mirada… (Pobre hombre…, digo, pobre pony…)

 **Cadence** \- chicos, van a quedarse allá afuera? (escuchamos su voz desde adentro y nos asustamos…)

 **Shining** y **Will** \- y-ya vamos… (Sin perder tiempo entramos, y estoy seguro de que ambos pensamos lo mismo…, "no quiere verla enojada otra vez")

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **DOI-** como hombre, creo que puedo comprender ese dolor, ese momento cuando la mujer que uno ama pone una mirada que dice "hazme caso" y no tenemos más opción que obedecer…

 **Fate** \- … de que rallos hablas?, tú nunca has encontrado a tu mujer…

 **DOI** \- … bueno, no, pero igual me lo imagino…

 **Fate** \- mejor corta con eso de una vez y veamos que más pasa…,… bueno, nada interesante, solo están almorzando y platicando…, básicamente se ponen al día, y Will les cuanta sobre lo que paso con Chrysalis…

 **DOI** \- se los está contando precisamente a ellos?,… y cómo reaccionaron?

 **Fate** \- pues ambos se impactaron, pero…, creo que al decirles que Celestia y Luna ya están enteradas de lo que él está haciendo los calmo un poco, pero no comprenden que es lo que Will pretende lograr…

 **DOI** \- es lógico, Cadence y Shining Armor fueron los más afectados por Chrysalis, no se lo tomaran tan fácil…, al menos, Shining Armor no se lo tomara tan fácil…

 **Fate** \- es verdad…, parece que Cadence poco a poco comprende mejor las buenas intenciones de Will…,… ah, mira, ya hasta lo está felicitando por querer ayudar a los Changelings…

 **DOI** \- no es tan raro que la princesa del amor lo felicite por compartir su amor con aquellos que lo necesitan…, pero y Shining Armor?

 **Fate** \- … pues…

 **DOI** \- déjame adivinar, no será fácil que lo convenza de que ayudar a los Changelings sea buena idea y ya está diciendo cosas como "los Changelings no son confiables" o "te traicionaran cuando menos te lo esperes" y bla-bla-bla, no me extraña, él fue la principal víctima de Chrysalis…

 **Fate** \- jejeje, bueno, todo lo que el necesita es un poco de "persuasión" por parte de su esposa…, y…, ya casi…, otro poco más…,… listo, se dio por vencido hahaha…

 **DOI** \- vez lo que te digo, todo hombre es débil ante su mujer…

 **Fate** \- jijiji, ojala y yo pudiera usar la misma técnica contigo…

 **DOI** \- no sueñes amiga, te quiero, y hasta te amo, pero no llego a tanto…

 **Fate** \- insensible…

 **DOI** \- … cambiando de tema…,… es verdad que tu…, bueno…, segura que quieres contarle a los… "lectores" sobre aquello?

 **Fate** \- … si…, me tomo un tiempo pensarlo, pero…, al final, creo que es lo que quiero, que sepan lo que paso hace ya algún tiempo…, que sepan sobre… William Creel…

 **DOI** \- … debe de ser duro para ti…

 **Fate** \- lo es, pero….,… en fin, da igual, es lo que quiero hacer, es más, ya hasta publique el anuncio…

 **DOI** \- lo hiciste?, y no me dijiste nada?

 **Fate** \- jeje, perdón "papa", no sabía que tenía que contarte sobre todo lo que hago…

 **DOI** \- no hace falta que te pongas insolente…, como sea, y ya los "lectores" se enteraron?

 **Fate** \- no lo sé, pero no me sorprendería que se tarden un tiempo, después de todo, lo deje todo escrito en al bhed para que se tomen su tiempo descifrando el anuncio jijiji…

 **DOI** \- … eso es cruel…

 **Fate** \- no eres quien para decirme eso, "ser sin corazón"

 **DOI** \- no hace falta que me recuerdes eso, solo…, solo, haz lo que tengas que hacer y no hagas tonterías, ok?

 **Fate** \- no necesito que me lo digas, tonto…

 **DOI-** ¡bien!

 **Fate** \- ¡bien!

 **DOI** \- … (…)… lo que está por venir…, será un dolor d cabeza…

 **Primera persona, Cadence POV.**

… conversábamos sobre el porqué de la visita de Will, y ya nos había contado sobre lo que paso con Chrysalis…, jeje, pobre de mí Shining, al principio se lo tomo muy mal, pero los argumentos de Will y todo lo que me conto, me convencieron de que lo que hacía era lo correcto…, y me enorgullece…

 **Cadence** \- me enorgulleces Will, el que hayas estado ayudándola a ella y los Changelings me parece algo tan noble… (Le dije sonriendo…)

 **Shining** \- pues yo no estoy convencido, estamos hablando de Chrysalis, sigo pensando lo que haces no es más que una locura… (Dice con los brazos cruzados…)

 **Will** \- tal vez, pero es que siento lastima por ellos, no me gusta ver como sufren, yo solo…, yo solo quiero poder hacer algo por ellos…

 **Shining** \- Chrysalis literalmente le declaro la guerra a Equestria, secuestro a Cadence, me utilizo como fuente de energía, me hizo dudar de mi propia hermana, y casi logra apoderarse de Canterlot, y aun así dices que te da lástima? (puedo notar que aún está enojado…), puedo saber, que pensabas al ofrecerte como fuente de alimento para ella y los suyos? (le pregunta viéndolo con seriedad…)

… al principio Will se quedó sin habla…, pero cambio su expresión a una más seria…, creo que no se dejaría intimidar por mi esposo…

 **Will** \- … que pensaba?,… solo pensaba en hacer algo por quienes necesitan ayuda…, así lo he pensado desde que los vi por primera vez desde mi mundo… (Lo que dijo nos intrigo a mi esposo y a mi…), y en cuanto a porque siento lastima por ellos,… precisamente, todo lo que mencionaste, es lo que me da tanta lastima… (Shining no comprendió…, pero…, creo que yo si…)

 **Shining** \- que quieres decir chico?

 **Will** \- Chrysi y los suyos… (Shining lo interrumpe…)

 **Shining** \- C-Chrysi?, es en serio?, la llamas de una manera tan… amistosa? (lo dijo medio enojado y medio asqueado…)

 **Will** \- ¡puedes por un minuto olvidarte de todo y escucharme por favor! (dice seriamente elevando su voz…)

 **Cadence** \- Shining…, creo que al menos deberías escucharlo… (No parece muy contento…) Shining, por favor, por mí? (me ve por un segundo y…, suspira reganado…)

 **Shining** \- está bien chico…, te escucho… (Me alegra haber podido convencerlo…)

 **Will** \- gracias… (Dice más calmado…), como les decía, Chrysi y los suyos son una especie que no conoce otro método para alimentarse, y ningún pony se ha tomado nunca la molestia de ayudarlos… (Shining parece desconcertado…), piénsalo por un momento en vez de juzgar tan fríamente Shining Armor, de verdad crees que toda una especie puede ser malvada por naturaleza?, porque yo me niego con todas mis fuerzas a creer eso… (Dejo a mi esposo sin palabras…), nadie puede ser malvado por naturaleza…, el dolor…, la tristeza…, el sufrimiento…, todas emociones negativas se convierten en odio…, y ese odio…, se convierte en maldad…, créeme, lo se… (Dice algo cabizbajo…)

 **Shining** \- … entonces…, lo que tratas de decirme…, es que detrás de todo lo que los Changelings han hecho, en realidad… (Will lo interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- exactamente…, detrás de todas esa mascara de maldad, se esconde el dolor y la tristeza de su especie…, una especie que fue rechazada, maltratada, y marginada…,… tu vez una raza de seres que atacaron una ciudad con la intención de gobernarla…, pero yo…, solo veo a unos seres que están sufriendo con hambre, soledad, sin saber qué hacer, y lo peor de todo…, sin amor…

 **Shining** \- (la cara de mi esposo cambio a una más sorprendida…)… yo…, yo, jamás hubiera pensado que… (Creo que es mejor que detenga esto…)

 **Cadence** \- mi amor… (El voltea a verme…),… yo creo que Will tiene razón…

 **Shining** \- Cadence…

 **Cadence** \- cuando me pongo a pensar en lo que Will dice, creer que toda una especie puede ser malvada…, como princesa del amor, también me niego a creer eso…

 **Shining** \- Cadence…, yo…, yo no quise… (Will lo interrumpe poniendo su mano sobre su hombro…)

 **Will** \- tranquilo amigo…, sé que no será nada fácil, y sé que tú eres el más afectado por todo esto…, y no te confundas, yo no justifico las acciones que Chrysi había tomado, y se lo dije de frente…, claro que eso la molesto, he hizo que me diera su típico discurso de "yo soy la reina y bla-bla-bla" jejeje… (Los 3 reímos por el comentario…), pero el caso es, que yo pude ver más allá de sus acciones y entender por qué hicieron lo que hicieron…, no se trata de justificar, se trata de entender… (Le dijo sonriendo…)

 **Shining** \- … entender eh? (lo noto muy pensativo…, y esboza una sonrisa…),… muy bien, lo intentare entonces…, veré si puedo hacerlo a tu manera chico…

 **Will** \- jeje, te lo agradezco… (Le responde riendo…)

 **Cadence** \- (me alegra ver que logro hacer que al menos entendiera…)… Will… (Llame la atención de ambos…), desde que te conocí supe que harías cosas increíbles…, pero ofrecerte a ayudar a Chrysalis y los Changelings?, debo confesarte que superaste por mucho mis expectativas…, y bueno…, creo que lo que trato de decir es… (Yo me inclino un poco ante el…), gracias, gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por Equestria, nuestro hogar, que ahora también es tu hogar…

 **Will** \- (el pobre se avergonzó un poco y se agito…) q-que?, n-no, p-princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, d-digo C-Cadence, d-digo, q-que digo?, q-que le dice, n-no le digo… (Jejeje, a m mi esposo nos hizo gracia su extraña reacción…, hasta que se calmó…), "ejem", en fin, cambiando de tema, la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna vendrán hoy?

 **Cadence** \- (mi esposo y yo dejamos de reír…) jeje, no, no vendrán hasta mañana por la mañana, por qué?

 **Will** \- bueno, por nada en especial, solo pensé que ya estarían aquí…

 **Shining** \- y tu como sabes que ellas vendrán aquí? (puedo notar como Will se alteró un poco…)

 **Will** \- e-eh?, bueno, es lógico no?, digo, pasado mañana será lunes y habrá tendrán un cumbre de princesas y… (Yo lo interrumpo…)

 **Cadence** \- y como sabes que pasado mañana habrá una cumbre de princesas? (le pregunte con una sonrisa y arqueando una ceja…, jeje, seguro ya se percató de mis intenciones…)

 **Will** \- q-que?, b-b-bueno…, yo… (Pobrecito, lo deje sin palabras…)

 **Cadence** \- jejeje, porque "sabes muchas cosas"? (le pregunto riendo…)

 **Will** \- … bueno…, si…, jejeje…, ¡hahahahaha!

… los 3 reímos por la situación, y recordando cuando el solía decirnos eso…, jejeje, la verdad extrañaba tener estas conversaciones con el chico humano…,… al poco rato, nos explicó que quería quedarse aquí hasta pasado mañana, y yo con gusto acepte eso, sin embargo, quizá a mi Shining Armor no se le ocurrió pensarlo, pero…, era obvio para mí que si Will quería estar en este momento tan particular aquí en el Imperio de Cristal, es porque seguramente algo estaría por pasar…, y a pesar de que le pregunte directamente cuando mi esposo regreso al campo de entrenamiento, el…, bueno…, prefirió no darme respuesta…, pero está bien, respeto que él no pueda decir ciertas cosas…, estuvimos hablando en la habitación que le asigne para su estadía, y yo estaba por retirarme, pero…, el me tomo del brazo antes de que yo pudiera salir, y me vio con una cara de querer decirme algo, pero no encontraba las palabras…, aun así…, el finalmente me dijo algo…, me dijo, "a pesar de todo, todo saldrá bien",… sus palabras calmaron mi preocupado corazón…, yo le sonreí y le dije, "confió en ti",… finalmente salí de la habitación, y volví a mis deberes…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

 **Will-** (Cadence ya se fue, y yo…, Bueno…, la verdad no sé qué hacer con el resto del día…, me senté en la cama a pensar mientras me comía los dulces que compre…) ummm…, si salgo, los ponys de cristal me saltaran encima…, si me quedo en mi habitación, me voy a morir de aburrimiento…, gastarle batería a mi celular no es una opción…,… un momento… (Revise mis bolsillos y la funda del bate, y…) ¡Mi celular, donde está mi celular?!

… rápido volví a buscas en todos mis bolsillos, en la funda del bate, en el piso, y baile todo el "donde carajo esta mi celu-dance",… pero al final recordé que lo deje en mi casa…, suspire aliviado, al menos sabía dónde estaba…, tras pasar el infarto, tenía mucha adrenalina acumulada, así que, decidí pasar por el campo de entrenamiento…, "creo que será interesante, nunca he usado este campo ni conocido a los guardias de cristal" pensé, asi que deje mis cosas en mi habitación, y me dirigí al lugar…

 **Shining** \- (al llegar ahí, pude observar con mejor detalle…, los guardias entrenando, corriendo, salando, luchando, y Shining gritándoles, jejeje, podría ser divertido…, me acerque a Shining por su espalda mientras el gritaba y ni se dio cuenta…) ¡muévanse, muévanse, no quiero verlos holgazaneando, más rápido, más rápido, cumplan con su deber de guardias, sigan así, solo el mejor de ustedes podrá…! (lo interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- ¡casarse con mi hermana! (los guardias me escucharon, y sus caras eran de WTF?, pero como yo estaba detrás de Shining, creyeron que él dijo eso…, Shining no entendía que pasaba, hasta que llame su atención tocando su espalda y este volteo…) ¡hahahahaha, como estas principito?!

 **Shining** \- ¡hey, de donde saliste?, y…, tú fuiste el que dijo eso verdad?! (Me pregunta serio…)

 **Will** \- tan obvio fui?, hahahahaha…

 **Shining** \- quien más hubiera sido?, ninguno de ellos se atrevería a decir algo así en mi presencia… (No parece muy contento…)

 **Will** \- lo que me lleva a preguntarme que dirán a tus espaldas hahaha…

 **Shining** \- ¿¡QUE!? (Me grito enfadado…)

 **Will** \- jeje, tranquilo, tranquilo, lo siento…

… mientras movía mis manos y trataba de calmarlo, puedo ver a los guardias tomando un respiro, pero cuchicheaban entre ellos cosas como "hey, quien es esta criatura tan rara?, y como es que no tiene miedo de hablarle así el príncipe?"", "no lo sé, pero creo que estuvo antes", " esperen, creo que yo sé, escuche que es amigo cercano del príncipe y la princesa", "¡qué?, en serio?!", " si, yo también lo escuche, y también conoce a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna", "¡de verdad?, no puedo creerlo!", "no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos, digo, mírenlo, es un flacucho", "si, tampoco tiene cola", "ni pelaje", "nunca había visto nada como este bicho raro", "ni yo"

 **Will-** (ok, eso no lo voy a ignorar…) ¡hey, este bicho raro y flacucho los está escuchando sabandijas! (se asustaron al oírme…)

 **Shining** \- que dices? (el volteo y vio a los guardias, estos se asustaron otra vez…, Shining volteo hacia mi otra vez…),… ahora entiendo a lo que te referías con hablar a espaldas…, por cierto, que es una sabandija?

 **Will-** es como un insulto para decir que son unos insectos, normalmente en mi mundo se le dice a alguien que hace algo indebido o incorrecto…

 **Shining** \- ya veo…, supongo que hablar de otros a sus espaldas amerita eso… (Dice volteando a verlos seriamente, lo cual los asusta otra vez…, y vuelve a verme a mí…), como sea Will, que viniste a hacer aquí?

 **Will** \- bueno, que puedo decir, el ambiente se veía algo tenso para ellos, así que pensé que les hacía falta reírse… (Le dije con una sonrisa burlona…)

 **Shining** \- estos guardias están en pleno entrenamiento, no tienen tiempo para reírse… (Me dice seriamente…)

 **Will** \- nunca falta el tiempo para reír amigo mío, especialmente cuando la rutina de entrenamiento es aburrida, y lo digo por experiencia, pobre de estos guardias, solo míralos… (Ambos los veíamos, tenían cara de aburridos y cansados, además estaban sudando y jadeando…), vez lo que te digo?, quien tiene humor para entrenas así?, jeje, entendiste?, humor hahaha… (Creo que hice reír a algunos guardias…)

 **Shining** \- oh…, ummm…, bueno, y que sugieres que haga? (valla, se abrió un poco más a las ideas…)

 **Will** \- pues…, ah, ya se, es cucha, que tal si… (Me acerque a su oído y le susurre mi idea…)

 **Shining** \- … sabes…, de hecho me parece buena idea, así aprenderán a no juzgar o a subestimar a un adversario por su apariencia…

 **Will** \- si, y como bono extra pasaran un buen rato jejeje…

 **Shining** \- muy bien, hagámoslo… (El volteo hacia los guardias…), ¡guardias, firmes! (ellos se pusieron en posición militar…), escuchen bien, para concluir con el entrenamiento de hoy, aremos algo diferente…

 **¿?** \- "fiuh" por fin… (A Shining no le gusto escuchar eso, pero el guardia que lo allá dicho se salvó ya que nunca fue encontrado…)

 **Shining** \- como les decía, para terminar por hoy, lo que aremos será lo siguiente… (El camino hacia mí y me presento ante todos…), mi amigo aquí presente se llama Will, y seguro todos se estarán preguntando quien o que es el…, aunque les cueste creerlo, él es un ser que vino de otro mundo… (Ellos parecían confundidos, pero es lógico…), pertenece a una especia llamada "humano", y será su oponente en un combate 1 contra 1, con cada uno de ustedes… (Ellos no parecían creer lo que decía…), ahora, no pierdan tiempo y hagan un circulo en medio del campo, rápido, ¡rápido! (Ellos obedecieron…, Shining y yo caminamos y nos pusimos en medio del circulo…), bien, quien quiere ser el primero? (todos se veían entre sí, creo que ninguno pensaba que yo estuviera a su altura…, jeje, si supieran…)

 **Guardia** \- me ofrezco a ser el primero señor… (Dijo un guardia que entro en el círculo…)

 **Shining** \- bien soldado, y escuchen bien todos, las reglas son simples, si te derriban pierdes, si te rindes pierdes, y si tocas a algún guardia en el círculo pierdes, quedo claro?

 **Will** \- seguro…

 **Guardia** \- si señor…

 **Shining** \- bien… (El sale del circulo y se une al resto de los guardias…), preparados? (tanto el guardia como yo, nos pusimos en posición…), ¡empiecen!

 **Guardia** \- (comenzamos, pero el guardia no me atacaba, solo me veía fijamente…, hasta que…), heh, lo siento por ti amiguito… (Dice sonriendo para luego atacarme…)

 **Will** \- (… y exactamente 5, 68 segundos después, no me pregunten como se eso…) no amigo, yo lo siento por ti… (Le dije viendo a al guardia al cual deje inconsciente en el piso de un buen golpe en la cabeza, y eso que le di con la mano abierta…)

… los demás veían incrédulos y sorprendidos lo que acababa de pasar, mientras que Shining Armor solo sonreía sin estar nada sorprendido…

 **Shining** \- y bien? (los guardias lo miraron a el…), quien quiere ser el próximo? (volvieron a mirar hacia mí, y pude notar que algunos temblaban…)

 **Will** \- si, díganme…, aún no he entrado siquiera en calor… (Dije con una sonrisa malvada, lo cual les causo más pánico a los guardias de cristal…, jeje, a ver si con eso les borro las ridículas sonrisas de confiados que tenían cuando me vieron…)

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pueden adivinar que pasara con las peleas, antes de seguir leyendo?**

 **Primera persona, Cadence POV.**

 **Cadence-** (ya estaba terminando con mis deberes así que me acerque al balcón para ver que tal les iba a mi esposo y a Will…, y lo que vi…)… pero que está pasando allí abajo?

… fui volando hasta el campo de entrenamiento, donde vi a todos los guardias de cristal que estaban, o desmallados en el piso, o quejándose de cansancio, y en el medio de todos ellos, Will esquivaba ataques de un guardia que ya se le veía agotado…

 **Shining** \- ¡vamos, eres el ultimo que queda, no nos decepciones! (le gritaba al guardia…)

 **Cadence** \- mi amor, debo suponer que esto es parte del entrenamiento? (al escucharme volteo a verme…)

 **Shining** \- Cadence, hola querida… (El me da un beso que correspondo con gusto…), tú lo has dicho, aunque como Will dice, es más como un ejercicio de confianza jejeje… (Me dice riendo…)

 **Cadence** \- yo miraba a mi alrededor, y solo veía guardias cansados y desmallados…) ammm…, no entiendo cielo, que tiene que ver todo esto con la confianza? (pregunte confundida…)

 **Will** \- que no hay que ser muy confiado hahahahaha… (Dice acercándose a nosotros…)

 **Shining** \- exactamente hahaha… (Decía riéndose también…)

 **Cadence** \- jeje, bueno, la verdad me alegra ver que ustedes 2 se estén llevando tan bien… (Ellos se miran y sonríen…), pero que paso con el guardia Will?

 **Will** \- hay esta… (Dijo señalando el piso…), se cansó de atacarme y quedo sin energías, no tuve ni que tocarlo jejeje…

 **Shining** \- parece que al final, todos aprendieron su lección, nunca subestimen a un oponente solo por su apariencia, entendió soldados? ("si-se-ñor" casi ni se les entendió, se les notaba sin energía…), ¡dije, entendido soldados?! (Se asustaron y se levantaron con rapidez gritando "¡si señor!"), bien, ahora todos vallan a descansar, hemos terminado por hoy…

… uno a uno todos los guardias se retiraban, pero se quejaban del cansancio en el camino…, nosotros 3 también nos retiramos, ya estaba oscureciendo, y era hora de cenar…, mientras cenábamos yo divagaba en mis pensamientos, debo decir que fue una sorpresa el que Will viniera a visitarnos, y aún sigo convencida de que no está aquí por casualidad…, sea como sea, yo confió en el…,… aunque me preocupa algo…, no estoy segura de que sea pero…, temo preguntarle sobre…

 **Will** \- Cadence? (el me saca de mis pensamientos, ambos me ven raro…)

 **Cadence** \- oh, lo siento, me hablaban?

 **Shining** \- estas bien amor?, has estado muy pensativa y se te va a enfriar la cena…

 **Cadence** \- upsi, lo lamento, es que…, solo estaba pensando… (Seguí comiendo…)

 **Will** \- … Cadence, te conozco, y sé que te preocupa algo, pero temes preguntar…

 **Shining** \- eso es cierto amor?

 **Cadence** \- (yo trague lo que masticaba…)… yo… (Debería preguntarle?)

 **Will** \- … tiene que ver conmigo Cadence?, si es asi, puedes preguntarme con toda confianza, yo…, tratare de responder…

 **Cadence** \- … (…)…, pues…, Will…, como has estado?, quiero decir, con respecto a…

 **Will** \- … Dark Opal? (temía preguntar…),… bueno…, molesta de vez en cuando… (Dice para luego seguir comiendo…)

 **Cadenc** e- en serio?,… nada mas eso?

 **Will** \- por ahora, si…, la verdad…, no creo que pueda hacer nada, el mismo ya lo dijo cuando apareció la primera vez…, no sabe cómo volver a la Tierra, por lo que no podrá hacerle daño a ningún humano, y tampoco podrá lastimar a ningún pony, ya que el al parecer tiene un "código de moral" a pesar de todo, y no lastima a quien no lo ataque…, así que…, mientras yo no corra peligro, el no vendrá a molestar…

… mi esposo y yo nos veíamos algo preocupados, creo que es porque nos sentíamos impotentes de no poder hacer nada por el…, y por más que el intente ocultarlo o disimularlo, yo puedo verlo, puedo ver que sufre por dentro…,… no pude resistir más, así que me levante de mi silla, y fui caminando hacia el…, y lo abrase, es poco, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por él, quiero que sienta que no tiene que cargar solo con ese gran peso…, que estaremos para ayudarlo siempre…

 **Will** \- … lo se… (Me decía mientras lo abrazaba…), sé que no estoy solo, y sé que estarán apara apoyarme cuando lo necesite… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Cadence** \- W-Will, acaso…, ahora puedes leer mentes?

 **Will** \- que?, hahaha, claro que no, es solo que…, no es la primera vez que me dan este tipo de abrazo…, un abrazo de conforte… (Puedo notar que no está fingiendo, realmente esta calmado y sonriendo…),… oye, no creas que no me gusta ser abrazado por ustedes los ponys que son tan suaves, pero creo que ya puedes cortar el abrazo o tu esposo se pondrá celoso…

 **Shining** \- (vimos a Shining…) que?, celoso yo?, de ti?, Cadence es mi esposa, yo la amo y ella me ama, no tengo porque estar celoso de que te de un abrazo… (Jiji, eso dice pero se puso algo rojo…)

 **Will** \- oh, en serio? (Will se levanta y… ¿me está cargando?), entonces no te importara que la cargue estilo princesa o sí? Hahaha…

 **Shining** \- (él se molestó por eso y se levantó…) ¡Hey amiguito, si quieres cargar a alguien consíguete una novia!

 **Will** \- pero no hay humanas en este mundo…

 **Shining** \- ¡ese no es mi problema, no te pases de la raya y suelta a Cadence! (jiji, no que no se pondría celoso?)

 **Cadence** \- jeje, Will, ya bájame, no lo provoques más… (Dije riendo…)

 **Will** \- está bien, está bien, lo siento, no te enfades Shining, solo estaba jugando… (el me suelta…)

 **Shining** \- pues valla con tus jueguitos… (Dice sentándose y cruzándose de brazos…)

 **Cadence** \- jeje, cielo, no te enojes con él, solo estaba bromeando… (Dije volando hasta él y sentándome en sus piernas como toda una esposa…, hay lo abrace y lo bese…)

 **Shining** \- lo sé, lo sé, así es el, todo un bromista… (Dijo ya calmado…), pero ahora que lo pienso, dime algo Will, en serio esperas enamorarte de una chica humana?, porque…, aquí en Equestria dudo mucho que…

 **Will** \- NNOPE, para nada, realmente no me molestaría enamorarme de una pony, pegaso, unicornio, o de la especie que sea…

 **Shining** \- pero…, al ser de diferentes especies…, tú crees que… (Will lo interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- podamos tener hijos?,… eso no lo sé…, pero, no es imposible, después de todo no sería la primera vez que nazca un ser hibrido, y según el examen de sangre que me hicieron cuando me envenenaron las Manticoras, mi sangre es muy similar a la de los ponys, asi que, quien sabe…

 **Cadence** \- (eso ultimo nos tomó por sorpresa…) ¡t-te envenenaron una Manticoras?, porque no nos dijiste eso antes?!

 **Will** \- ehhhhh…, bueno…, no es nada…

 **Cadence** \- oh no, ni lo piense señorito, esta conversación no acaba aquí, ahora, cuéntanos que paso? (lo siento, pero me preocupo por su salud, no voy a dejar esto así…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… que cansancio, Cadence me estuvo interrogando sobre todo lo que he vivido en estos días, forzándome a no omitir ni un solo detalle…, pero por fin le dije todo, y ahora puedo acostarme a dormir con tranquilidad…, ya en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y me relaje…, hasta dormirme…

 **Will-** … una vez más, estoy aquí, en este vello campo de flores, con el lago, y el árbol…, y lo único que me evita el poder disfrutar de esta belleza…

 **Dark Opal-** soy yo?, hahahahaha…

 **Will** \- siempre tienes que hacer una entrada tan dramática?

 **Dark Opal** \- siempre tienes que poner esa cara cuando aparezco?

 **Will** \- Touché…

 **Dark Opal** \- el estouche de quién?

 **Will** \- ya para con los chistes malos…, que es lo que quieres de mi ahora?

 **Dark Opal** \- … (…)…

 **Will** \- … a que viene todo ese silencio?, normalmente no sierras por tanto tiempo la boca…

 **Dark Opal** \- trataba de hacer una pausa para efecto dramático, pero como quieras…, no me culpes por el golpe que estas por recibir…

 **Will** \- de que golpe hablas?,… ¿¡que es lo que estas planeando esta vez!? (Dije enojado…)

 **Dark Opal** \- he estado analizando las cosas para cuando llegara justamente este día…, y temo que tendrás que hacer lo que te digo, de lo contrario, me enfadare, y los ponys saldrán perjudicados…

 **Will-** ¡cállate! (le grite…),… ya estoy acostumbrado a esto…, que es lo que quieres que haga esta vez?

 **Dark Opal** \- … la situación…, es esta…

 **Will** \- … no…,… ¡no!,…,… ¡NO! (me desperte jadeando y temblando…, no podía creer lo que mi otro yo me pedía hacer…, ahora me siento muy… triste…),… no…, como puede ser que…, yo no quiero esto…, sé que…, sé que no pasara tanto tiempo como se supone pero…, pero aun así…

 **Dark Opal** \- sufres como si fuera el fin del mundo… (Escucho su voz en mi cabeza…)

 **Will** \- ¡tú quieres ponerle fin al mundo! (grite enojado…)

 **Dark Opal** \- hahahahaha, no, solo quiero sumirlo en el caos, causar un Raromagedon, y liberarme de mis cadenas…

 **Will-** ¿¡y que tiene todo eso que ver con lo que me estas pidiendo hacer!?

 **Dark Opal** \- mucho, después de todo, se trata de una "pieza"

 **Will** \- … no…, no quiero hacerlo…

 **Dark Opal** \- pues tendrás que hacerlo de todas formas…, si yo fuera tú, y soy tu hahaha, me tomaría este día para relajarme…, en fin, te dejare para que medites…, bueno, en realidad, nunca te dejare, hahahahaha…

 **Will** \- ¡ya vete! (… ya no escucho su voz…)

… con todo y mi estrés, tome mi reloj para ver la hora…, al parecer dormí demasiado, mira nada más que desastre, son más de las 11 am, y estuve todo este tiempo escuchando a Dark Opal en mis sueños, que tortura…

… me quede hay sentado analizando todo lo que me dijo en mis sueños…, de verdad no quiero hacer eso…, no me importa que no sea tanto tiempo…,… muy buen, basta, de nada sirve que me ponga a sufrir por eso en este momento…, lo mejor que puedo hacer es calmarme y planificar que hacer cuando todo esto pase, y como lo hare…, al mal paso darle prisa…

… me fui de mi habitación, y llegue hasta el comedor…, no había nadie hay, así que me arriesgue a ir a la cocina, donde me topé con el chef y sus cocineros, los cualesse sorprendieron al verme…

 **Chef** \- oh valla, usted es el joven… ammm…

 **Will** \- Will…

 **Chef** \- por supuesto…, me sorprendió no verlo a la hora del desayuno, las princesas y el príncipe se preocuparon al ver que seguía dormido…

 **Will** \- … princesas?, es decir, que Celestia y Luna ya están aquí? (creo que les sorprendió que las llamara con tanta informalidad…)

 **Chef** \- sí, es correcto, llegaron esta mañana en su carruaje…

 **Will** \- entiendo… (… quiero preguntarle, pero me da pena…)

 **Chef** \- … dígame joven Will, de casualidad le gustaría comer algo antes al almuerzo? (me sonroje, parece que me leyó la mente, pero justo cuando le iba a responder, mi estómago respondió por mi…), jejeje, lo tomare como un si…

 **Will** \- lamento mucho las molestias… (Dije apenado…)

… luego de un desayuno rápido, supuso que tal vez las princesas y Shining estarían en la sala del trono…, estoy frente a la puerta, y por lo que escucho, me doy cuenta de que están ahí, aunque creo que no escucho a Shining…, jeje, tal vez una pequeña broma me suba un poco el humor…

 **Will** \- (abrí la puerta, entre con una gran sonrisa y…) ¡no estaba muerto, estaba de parranda! (dije cantando…)

… las 3 me vieron confundidas…, pero luego rieron, aunque creo que igual no entendieron el chiste jeje…

 **Luna** \- ¡Will, hola! (salivo volando hacia mí y me dio un abrazo que yo correspondí…), ¡no sé qué haces aquí, pero me da igual, me alegra mucho verte!

 **Will** \- a mi también me alegra mucho verte Luna, y a Celestia igual… (Luna y yo cortamos el abrazo, ambos caminábamos hacia Cadence y Celestia…)

 **Celestia** \- es una inesperada, pero agradable sorpresa el verte aquí Will (me dice sonriendo…), mientras organizábamos todo para la cumbre de princesas, Cadence nos contaba un poco acerca de tu visita…, jeje, parece que causaste un gran alboroto ayer en el Imperio verdad?

 **Will** \- no fue mi intención, es que los ponys de cristal me cayeron encima como una avalancha…

 **Celestia** \- parece que los ponys aún no están acostumbrados a un nuevo ser, es lógico que despertaras su curiosidad… (Me dice en un tono suave…)

 **Will** \- en realidad, diría que lo que más les llamo la atención de este "nuevo ser", es que al parecer todo el Imperio de Cristal sabe que soy amigo cercano de sus gobernantes, y también de los gobernantes de Canterlot…

 **Luna** \- un momento, entonces dices que es nuestra culpa? (pregunto con un tono acusador…)

 **Will** \- (yo me hice el loco…) nooooo…

 **Luna** \- Wiiiiil… (Me dice viéndome fijamente con esa sonrisa traviesa…)

 **Will** \- … solo un poquito… (Dije mostrando mis dedos…)

… nos reímos de la situación…, me puse al tanto con ellas, lo típico, conversar, convivir, a ella les gusta ser tratadas como a cualquier persona…, jeje bueno, como a cualquier pony…

 **Cadence-** y dime Will, ya desayunaste?

 **Will** \- si mama, ya lo hice… (A Luna le causo gracia, seguro que su hermana le hace lo mismo…)

 **Cadence** \- oye, no seas así, no tiene nada de malo preocuparse un poco…

 **Will** \- haha, un poco?, si hubieran visto como se puso aller, parecía un sargento interrogando a un sospechoso… (Luna se volvió a reír…)

 **Celestia-** de verdad?, que sucedió? (Cadence se avergonzó un poco…)

 **Cadence** \- oh, nada especial, solo le preguntaba si se estaba cuidando…

 **Will-** si me cuidaba, si comía bien, si me sentía mareado, si no me sobre esforzaba en el trabajo, si no me ponía en peligro, y un gran etc, es más, hasta me llego a preguntar si me lavaba los dientes…

… Luna se parecía a Rainbow Dash riéndose…, a Celestia le causo un poco d gracia, mientras que Cadence estaba roja como tomate…

 **Cadence** \- b-bueno y que se supone que debía hacer?, me preocupo por ti, y después de decirme lo de las Manticoras esperabas que no reaccionara? (pobrecita, creo que le eche mucha leña al fuego…)

 **Celestia-** Manticoras?, tuviste un problema con ellas? (dice algo seria…)

 **Will** \- no fue gran cosa…

 **Cadence** \- no fue gran cosa?, fuiste envenenado… (Celestia y Luna se preocuparon un poco…)

 **Will-** bueno si, pero todo salió… (Me interrumpieron…)

 **Celestia** \- y que fue lo que te sucedió?

 **Luna** \- te llevaron al hospital?

 **Celestia** \- te ha pasado alguna otra cosa?

 **Luna** \- por favor dinos Will…

 **Will** \- ay por Dios, no otra vez… (Dije quejándome…, creo que esto es Karma instantáneo…)

… cuando finalmente logre tranquilizar a Tia y a Lulu, nos dirigimos al comedor para almorzar…, realmente no pasó nada interesante durante el resto del día, solo hablábamos, convivíamos…, en cierto momento volví al campo de entrenamiento para practicar más, pero parece que los guardias de cristal se asustaron con mi regreso jejeje…

… si, así fue este día…, hasta que finalmente, se acercaba el momento en el que las chicas llegarían, así que decidí tomar un riesgo y dirigirme a la estación de trenes, no sin antes avisarles a todos claro…

… fue una suerte que ningún pony de cristal me viera, pero realmente no llegue a la estación, sino hasta el centro, donde está el Corazón de Cristal, y ahí, pude ver llegar a al s chicas y a Spike…

 **Applejack** \- (ella hizo un típico sonido de vaquera…) tu primera cumbre de princesas, debes estar por la luna Twilight…

 **Twilight** \- oh, estoy emocionada, pero, para ser honesta, también estoy un poco nerviosa…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡estas nerviosionada!, ¡es como si quisieras saltar de arriba hacia abajo y gritar VIVA YO! (dice saltando alto…), pero también quieres acurrucarte como una diminuta pelota y ocultarte al mismo tiempo… (Dice rodando en el piso como si se estuviera meciendo…, y se levanta…) a todas nos ha pasado… (Dice acariciando la cabeza de Twilight…)

 **Fluttershy** \- a mí me pasa casi a diario…

 **Applejack** \- no tienes ninguna razón para estar preocupada Twilight, todo va a salir muy… (Rarity la interrumpe… quitándola de en medio de una manera no muy dulce…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡Twilight!, oh disculpa cariño, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no llevas puesta tu corona… (Dice moviendo la cabeza de Twilight de un lado a otro…) no la habrás olvidado en Ponyville o sí? (Porque tanto estrés Rarity?)

 **Twilight** \- está en mi maleta… (Y vemos a Spike mostrándola…), es solo que me siento un poco insegura de llevarla…, tampoco me he acostumbrado todavía a esto… (Dice mostrando sus alas, intento volar, y se calló…)

 **Rarity** \- ahora eres una princesa Twilight, acéptalo, escucha, si yo tuviera una corona como esa, nunca me la quitaría, hasta dormiría con ella…

 **Will** \- sé que normalmente exageras, pero en esta ocasión en serio te pasaste Rarity… (Dije saliendo de mi escondite y todas me vieron…)

 **Twilight** \- Will, hola… (Fue la primera en recibirme con un abrazo, luego una por una lo hicieron…), me alegra ver que estas bien…

 **Will** \- también me alegra ver que todos llegaron sin problemas…, pero claro quien iba a querer hacerles daño cuando tiene aún fiero dragón protegiéndolas, no es así Spike?

 **Spike** \- tú lo dijiste amigo… (Dice haciendo una pose con orgullo…)

 **Rarity** \- tesoro, perdóname que te diga esto, pero no exagero cuando digo que dormiría con la corona puesta, hablo muy enserio…

 **Will** \- eso es lo triste del asunto Rarity, que sé que hablas en serio… (Mi comentario hizo reír a Rainbow…)

 **Rainbow** \- hahaha, ya extrañaba escuchar tus bromas amigo… (Dice mientras hacemos un Brohoof…)

 **Will** \- en fin, vamos, las princesas las están esperando…

 **Twilight** \- muy bien, te seguimos…

… llegamos a la sala del trono, hay estaban varios guardias tocando unas fastidiosas trompetas, y las princesas…, y si, por primera vez, pude ver a Flash Sentry, me pregunto en donde estuvo desde aller?,… Twilight se distrajo caminando y choco con el…

 **Flash** \- su majestad, la princesa, Twilight Sparkle… (Las princesas bajaron del trono para recibirla…)

 **Cadence** \- jejeje, ¡Twilight, no te había visto desde la coronación! (ambas se abrazan…)

 **Celestia** \- tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero podemos esperar hasta mañana…, todos se ven cansados de su viaje, así que vallan a descansar todos… (Las chicas obedecieron, y yo me quede viéndolas…), Will, me refería a todos ustedes… (Me dice viéndome sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- ehhhhh…, no gracias mama, no tengo sueño…

 **Celestia** \- si no lo haces, volverás a levantarte tarde como hoy, vamos…

 **Will** \- … bueno…, pensándolo bien, creo que ya me entro sueño… (Bostece…), hasta mañana princesas… ("hasta mañana" me respondieron sonriendo…)

… mi habitación estaba justo frente a la de Applejack, y la de Twilight quedaba al final del pasillo…, pronto lo que debe pasar pasara…, y no puedo hacer más que descansar para estar preparado…, las chicas, Spike y yo, nos dimos las buenas noches y nos fuimos a dormir…, aunque, desde mi habitación, pude escuchar las quejas de Twilight sobre querer estar cómoda y sobre cómo le estorbaban las alas…, jejeje…, parece que la historia seguirá su curso normal después todo…

… no se me está haciendo nada fácil dormir esta noche, sobre todo porque sé que dentro de poco tendré que despertarme y… encontrar a Sunset Shimer…, pero cuando finalmente lo hice y pude dormir un poco, el vino a fastidiar en mis sueños…

 **Dark Opal** \- tú lo llamas fastidiar, yo lo llamo "recordatorio necesario" hahaha…

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **Dark Opal** \- a que viene tanta seriedad?

 **Will** \- … (…)… no puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto… (Dije deprimido y algo enojado…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … es necesario…

 **Will** \- ¡no, no lo es, es un capricho, tu capricho, y me estas obligando a pagar por él, no es justo! (le grite enojado…)

 **Dark Opal** \- la vida no es justa, tú y yo lo sabemos mejor que muchos…, por eso hago esto…, para hacer justicia…

 **Will** \- … tu solo quieres venganza… (A mí que no me venga con el típico discurso…)

 **Dark Opal** \- la venganza solo es un pequeño bono extra jeje…

 **Will** \- (¡está bromeando?, en serio estoy enojado!) ¡Bono extra?, BONO EXTRA?, Y LO QUE VOY A TENER QUE SUFRIR POR TU CULPA TAMBIEN SERA UN BONO EXTRA?!

 **Dark Opal** \- supéralo…, siempre fuimos buenos para adaptarnos a nuestro entorno…, cuando sufres demasiado, llega un momento en el que ya no se puede poner peor…

 **Will** \- ¡PERO…! (grite,… y me fui poniendo triste…)… pero…, no quiero…, trabaje muy duro para esto…, fue un milagro de Dios el que lográramos lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora, y ahora tú me pides que… (El me interrumpe…)

 **Dark Opal** \- yo sé porque hago las cosas…, siempre tengo todo previsto…, y esto es necesario, para ti…, y para mi…

 **Will** \- … (…)… no es justo…, no es justo que quieras que yo… (El me vuelve a interrumpir…)

 **Dark Opal** \- calculo que falta poco menos de una hora…, creo que es mejor que despiertes ya para que no te caiga de sorpresa cuando aparezca… la cuarta pieza…

 **Will** \- (me tristeza se convirtió otra vez en enojo…), piezas, ¡piezas!, ¡PIEZAS!, ¡el cuerno de rey sombra que me hiciste ocultar bajo llave en mi propia casa, la reina de los Changelings Chrysalis, el señor del caos Discord, y ahora te refieres a Sunset Shimer?!, ¿¡que son todas estas "piezas" de las que hablas!? (¡Sinceramente, ya estoy harto!)

 **Dark Opal** \- … te lo explicare algún día…, tal vez no hoy…, tal vez no mañana…, pero algún día, cuando todas las piezas estén reunidas…, pero por ahora, solo digamos que son piezas de mi plan, jejejejeje…, ¡hahahahaha! (¡acaso… solo se está burlando de mí?!)

 **Will** \- ¡DARK OPAL! (trate de lanzarme sobre él, pero este desapareció, y solo podía escuchar su voz como un eco, diciéndome…)

 **Dark Opal** \- es hora de despertar…

… abrí mis ojos de golpe y me senté en la cama algo agitado…, estaba sudando y jadeando…, mire a mi alrededor y luego mire mi reloj…, calculo que aún falta como una hora para que ella aparezca…,… entonces…, es en serio?,… realmente tendré que hacerlo?,…,… quiero llorar…, quiero llorar y sacar todo mi dolor por lo que está por suceder…,… no…, ¡no, ya basta, prometí no volver a sufrir por su culpa!

… si ya no me queda de otra…, lo menos que puedo hacer es… escribir una carta…,… me fui al baño y tome una ducha rápida…, me vestí…, aún estaba triste y enojado, se podía notar por mi expresión…, pero decidí hacerlo, me senté en la silla frente al escritorio, busque papel, tinta y pluma…, y finalmente, comencé a escribir…

… jeje…, jejeje…, porque?,… porque estoy sonriendo mientras escribo?,… acaso al recordar todos los buenos momentos que he vivido desde que llegue a mi verdadero hogar es lo que me está haciendo sentir así?,… no lo sé…, pero…, se siente bien…

… cada palabra…, cada frase…, cada emoción que puse en esta carta, salió desde lo más profundo de mi corazón…, esta es la carta más larga que he escrito alguna vez en mi vida…, lloraba y sonreía mientras la escribía…, hasta que finalmente, la termine…

… media hora, me tomo media hora escribir esta carta, encontrando las palabras correctas, y el cómo expresar lo que sentía…, pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado…,… ahora…, después de mucho pensarlo…, creo que ya sé cómo y cuándo la entregare…

… ya no queda casi nada de tiempo, Sunset Shimer aparecerá en cualquier momento…, así que ya no sufriré más…, después de todo, esto no es más que un pequeño inconveniente comparado con mi vida hasta ahora…, así que, esto no es un adiós…, solo es un hasta luego…

… mientras me preparaba y guardaba mi carta en la funda de mi bate, escuche ruidos pasando por aquí, en los pasillos donde están las habitaciones de las chicas y la mía…, eso solo significa una cosa…, ella está aquí…,… jejeje…, a pesar de que se lo que está por pasar, y lo que me va a suceder, debo admitir que estoy emocionado…, ¡así es, el Brony en mí nunca dejara que me deprima otra vez!

… salí silenciosamente de mi habitación y fije mi mirada en la habitación al final del pasillo, la habitación de Twilight…, ahí había una figura encapuchada parada en la entrada…, es la hora…,… me quede viendo como entraba…, y luego de unos momentos, escucho voces desde adentro…

 **Spike** \- e-eh?, pero que…?

 **Twilight** \- ¡mi corona, tiene mi corona! (puedo ver a la figura encapuchada salir corriendo y pasando a mi lado…) ¡detente ladrón! (su grito saco de su habitación a las demás, que se vieron confundidas…) ¡se robó mi corona!

… inmediatamente fuimos corriendo a perseguir al ladrón, Twilight uso su magia para tele-transportarse frente al ladrón y le grito "alto", pero este uso magia y se tele-transporto más a delante, dejando a Twilight cubierta con la capucha que traía…, ahí su figura quedo descubierta, Sunset Shimer, la cual continuo corriendo, y Twilight la persiguió con enojo…, estábamos justo detrás de ella, Twilight de tomarla por la cola pero fallo, así que se lanzó sobre ella, pero rodaron hasta entrar en una habitación el choque provoco que la corona saliera rebotando varias veces hasta entrar en un espejo…, las chicas se sorprendieron por lo que vieron…

 **Twilight** \- ¿¡qué hiciste con mi corona!? (Le pregunta enojada, sobre ella y en el piso…)

 **Sunset** \- lamento que haya tenido que ser así… (Le dice con una sonrisa burlona, y se te-le transporta hacia el espejo…) princesa… (Luego entra en el espejo y se pierde de nuestra vista…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (fue impresionante para todos ver eso, hasta para mí que ya lo sabía…) ¿Quién era ella?

 **Will** \- alguien que por desgracia perdió su camino Fluttershy… (Las chicas me miran con duda…)

 **Twilight** \- como dices?, conoces a esa ladrona? (me pregunta aun sin terminar de asimilar todo lo que ha pasado…)

 **Will** \- no, no podría decir que nos "conocemos", más bien, se quién es… (Las chicas me veían preocupadas…)

 **Applejack** \- y quien era compañero?

 **Rarity** \- porque se robó la corona de Twilight?

 **Rainbow** \- y a donde fueron?

 **Pinkie** \- y…, oigan no es justo, me dejaron sin preguntas… (Todas me veían esperando una respuesta…)

 **Twilight-** Will, si sabes algo de lo que está pasando tienes que decirnos, es peligroso que la corona con el elemento de la armonía caiga en malas manos… me decía acercándose a mí con mucho estrés y preocupación…, digamos que no tuve que pasar por lo de "se mu chas cosas" ya que…)

 **Cadence** \- (Cadence entro y nos encontró…) son muchas preguntas y entiendo bien el porqué de sus preocupaciones, pero no es Will quien debe contarles de esto Twilight…

 **Twilight** \- p-pero… (Entiendo su miedo…)

 **Will** \- Twilight… (Ella me ve…), vamos con Celestia, ella te explicara lo que debes hacer, está bien? (ella sigue sintiéndose insegura…, pero asintió…, mire a las chicas, y estas también asintieron…), Cadence, por favor llévanos con Celestia, estoy seguro de que ella nos ayudara con este problema…

 **Cadence** \- estoy de acuerdo contigo, vamos…

… ya en la sala del trono de cristal, nos encontramos con Celestia y Luna, Cadence se sentó en su trono, y tenía a Celestia a su izquierda y a Luna a su derecha…,… Celestia estaba explicándonos sobre lo acontecido…

 **Celestia** \- Sunset Shimer, una ex-alumna mía, comenzó sus estudios conmigo poco antes que Twilight…, pero como no consiguió lo que quería con rapidez, se volvió cruel y deshonesta… (Dijo con un tono triste…), trate de ayudarla, pero finalmente decidió abandonar sus estudios y seguir su propio camino…, uno que tristemente la llevo a robar tu corona…

 **Spike** \- ella reemplazo de la Twilight, con esta… (Dijo mostrando la corona falsa…)

 **Celestia** \- (ella se nos acercó y la miro…) supongo que Sunset Shimer pensó que no notarias que no era la tuya, y cuando lo hicieras, ya sería demasiado tarde para ir por tu corona y el Elemento de la Armonía… (Dijo mientras caminaba y nosotros la seguíamos…)

 **Twilight** \- pero no lo entiendo, a dónde se fue?, a donde llevo la corona?

 **Celestia** \- pronto sabrás más de ese lugar, de lo que yo se…

 **Luna** \- (… volvimos a la habitación donde estaba el espejo…) este no es un espejo ordinario…, es un portal a otro mundo…, un portal que solo se abre una vez, cada 30 lunas

 **Pinkie** \- reluciente… (Decía tocando el espejo con su mano, pero Luna la aparto con magia…)

 **Luna-** siempre estuvo en la sala del trono del castillo de Canterlot, pero cuando la princesa Cadence recibió el Imperio de Cristal, se lo enviamos para que lo cuidase…,… y también…

 **Twilight** \- y también? (pregunto con curiosidad…)

 **Celestia** \- la verdad…, aquel día cuando recibí tu carta diciéndome que habías conocido a un ser de otro mundo, mi hermana y yo revisamos el espejo muchas veces, pero concluimos que no era posible, el espejo aún estaba inactivo… (Dijo mirándome…)

 **Luna** \- aun si, cuando conocimos a Will, dudamos de si realmente no era obra del espejo que él estuviera aquí, pero… (Me está mirando fijamente…, y ahora todas y Spike me están mirando…)

 **Will** \- … no me sorprende para nada que revisara el espejo, después de todo es el único portal a otro mundo que conocen, pero puedo asegurarles, que yo no llegue a Equestria a través del espejo… (Parece que aceptaron lo que dije…)

 **Cadence** \- aun así, por lo que veo, me doy cuenta de que ya sabias del espejo, verdad Will?

 **Will** \- así es Cadence, yo ya sabía que este día llegaría, el día en el que Sunset Shimer vendría a robar la corona de Twilight… (Lo que dije creo que le choco un poco a Twilight…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡que dijiste?, sabias que esto pasaría?, entonces, porque no tratas te de detenerla?, porque dejaste que se robara mi corona Will?, porque?! (… me está haciendo sentir mal…)

 **Celestia** \- Twilight, basta… (Dijo en tono serio…, Twilight se calmó y vio mi cara de tristeza…)

 **Twilight** \- (ella se percató de lo que hizo…)… Will, yo…, yo, lo siento mucho, de verdad lo lamento, no quise… (Yo pongo mi mano en su cabeza y la acaricio…)

 **Will** \- no Twilight, está bien, entiendo que te molestaras, cuando pasan estas situaciones de "se muchas cosas" pero no puedo hacer ni decir nada, pues…, me hace sentir como un mal amigo que no puede hacer nada cuando más lo necesitan… (Dije algo cabizbajo…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡wow, wow, wow detente justo hay compañero, un mal amigo?, que no puedes hacer nada?, déjame decirte una cosa, después de todo lo que te he visto hacer, y todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, juro que te amarare y te dejare colgado de cabeza en un árbol si repites eso! (su intención era hacerme sentir mejor, pero uso amenazas…)

 **Rarity** \- Applejack tiene razón tesoro, bueno, excepto por lo de amararte de cabeza, no es tu culpa, ya nos has explicado muchas veces que no puedes decir lo que sabes ni interferir… (Me dice comprensivamente…)

 **Rainbow** \- además amigo, no podemos simplemente creer que debemos depender de ti cada vez que algo malo pasa, se supone que ya sabes cosas que van a pasar verdad, pues estoy muy segura de que si no nos dices, entonces es porque nos las arreglaremos cunado algo malo pase, o me equivoco? (en eso tiene razón, y en mi cara se nota…)

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, sería muy aburrido saber siempre lo que va a pasar, eso es seguro… (Clásico de ella…)

 **Fluttershy** \- no es tu culpa, nada de esto es tu culpa, tu siempre estas para nosotras, ayudándonos, eso no es lo que un mal amigo aria, tu siempre has sido un gran amigo, eres nuestro amigo… (Sus palabras me llegan al corazón…)

 **Will** \- chicas, yo… (Twilight me abraza con fuerza…)

 **Twilight** \- (puedo escucharla, está cerca de llorar…) lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención, sé que no es tu culpa, porque siempre tengo que ponerte bajo esa presión, siempre trato de que me digas lo que sabes, y no está bien, no está bien…, lo lamento…, creo que yo soy la mala amiga…

 **Will** \- ¡no! (tome su barbilla y subí su cabeza, está muy cerca de llorar…) Twilight, eso no es verdad, eres curiosa, buscas descubrir cosas nuevas, y a veces solo te dejas llevar, pero nunca pierdes tu camino…, es parte de lo que eres, pero lo más importante, tiene un corazón lleno de amor y bondad… (Le dije sonriendo…, esta se sonrojo a pesar de que sus ojos estaban aguándose…), estoy seguro de que Celestia vio todas esas cualidades en ti, y por eso te quiso como aprendiz…

 **Celestia** \- así es… (Dijo sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- (… yo miraba a Celestia, y ella me miraba con una sonrisa…, Twilight se secó sus aguados ojos y fue a darle un abrazo a su antigua maestra, la cual lo correspondió con gusto…) tienes todo lo que Sunset Shimer por desgracia perdió, tú no eres ni nunca serás una mala amiga…, si tan solo Sunset Shimer hubiese visto antes sus errores, las cosas no hubiesen acabado así para ella… (Dije viendo seriamente el espejo…), la verdad…, me entristece…

 **Celestia** \- a mí también me entristece… (Twilight y Celestia se separan…), siempre tuve la esperanza de que Sunset Shimer utilizaría el espejo para volver algún día, y volver a Equestria a buscar mi guía…, obviamente eso no fue lo que paso… (Dice con decepción…)

 **Will** \- tristemente… (Dije igual…)

 **Cadence** \- Twilight, debes utilizar el espejo para viajar a ese otro mundo y recuperar tu corona…, sin ella, los otros Elementos de la Armonía no tienen poder, y Equestria se queda sin uno de sus más importantes medios de defensa… (Lo que dijo preocupo a las chicas y a Spike…)

 **Luna** \- tu corono no pertenece a lugar al que Sunset Shimer ahora llama hogar…, estando en su poder, tu Elemento de la Armonía sin duda será utilizado para hacerles daño a los habitantes de ese reino…, ellos no tendrán el poder para defenderse… (Dice mientras Twilight se paraba frente al espejo y le coloca su mochila con magia…)

 **Celestia** \- entiendes la importancia de tu misión?

 **Twilight** \- por supuesto…

 **Celestia** \- bien, entonces debes ir inmediatamente… (Twilight respira profundo y exhala…)

 **Rainbow** \- (ella vuela con rapidez y se pone entre Twilight y el espejo, sorprendiendo a todos…) wow, wow, wow, si ella va, iremos con ella, verdad chicas? (las demás se colocan junto a Rainbow, es obvio que la respuesta es un si…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡ohhhhh, estoy nerviosionada!

 **Applejack** \- si sabes que esa palabra no existe verdad? (Twilight esbozo una sonrisa…, pero…)

 **Celestia** \- me temo que no puedo dejarlas ir… (Eso sorprendió a Twilight y las chicas…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¿¡que!?, ¿¡porque no!? (Dijo algo enojada…)

 **Will** \- coincido con Celestia Rainbow… (Ella fijo su mirada en mí…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡oh no, tú también Will?! (Se nota su inconformidad…)

 **Will** \- escuchen bien lo que voy a decirles chicas, ya de por si enviar a Twilight es un riesgo, pero enviarlas a todas ustedes podría alterar el equilibrio de ese mundo alterno… (Todas se preocuparon…), crearía tal desastre que haría imposible que Twilight logre quitarle la corona a Sunset Shimer… (No parecían muy contentas…), lo lamento chicas, pero como alguien que viajo de otro mundo, entiendo mejor estos riesgos, esto es algo que la princesa Twilight debe hacer sin ustedes…

 **Celestia** \- exactamente, es tal y como Will dice… (Sé que se supone que Celestia debía explicarles, pero no quiero que ellas vallan a un mundo que no estoy seguro si se parece más al mío de lo que yo quisiera…)

 **Luna** \- el tiempo es esencial, en el tercer día, cuando la luna llegue a su punto más alto en el cielo nocturno, la entrada se cerrara…, y cuando eso pase, tendrás que esperar otras 30 lunas para que seas capaz de volver…

… las chicas le daban palabras de aliento a Twilight, mientras ella se acercaba al espejo…, lo toco con su mano…, voltio hacia nosotros y Celestia le hizo un gesto de afirmación…, finalmente, entro al portal…

… pude ver a Spike temblando de pánico, y en un segundo, corrió rápidamente hacia el portal, las chica gritaron "¡Spike no!", pero justo antes de que el entrara, yo lo atrape y lo sujete con mis brazos…

 **Spike** \- (el forcejeaba para tratar de librarse…) ¡amigo que haces?, no puedo dejar a Twilight sola!

 **Will** \- "shhh", lo se Spike… (Este se calmó…)

 **Spike** \- cómo?, en serio? (le giñe un ojo…)

 **Will** \- confía en mí… (Este me vio, y entendió, luego lo solté junto a mí…)

 **Cadence** \- (todas se veían aliviadas por lo que hice…) menos mal, te lo agradezco Will, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si… (La interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- yo, yo lo sé, y en realidad, es algo que debe pasar… (Dije sonriendo, pero ellas estaban confundidas…, saque unas llaves de mis bolsillos y se las arroje a Pinkie quien las atrapo…), Pinkie…, confió en ti…

 **Pinkie** \- en serio?, yo también confió en ti…, espera, de que estamos hablando? (no me extraña su confusión…, ni la de ninguna…)

 **Will** \- Luna… (Ella me mira…), siempre serás mi princesa favorita…, Celestia… (Ella me veía con sorpresa…), eres como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve…, chicas… (Ellas me miran preocupadas…), las amo…, son las mejores amigas que podría haber pedido…, Cadence… (Ella me ve tan preocupada y confundida como todos…), gracias, gracias por ser tan comprensiva conmigo, princesa del amor…

… todas se veían con confusión, no entendían el porqué de mi comportamiento…, hasta que…

 **Applejack** \- c-compañero, que pasa contigo y todas esas palabras dulces tan de repente?

 **Rarity** \- es verdad tesoro, normalmente siempre eres caballeroso y gentil, pero esto…, esto suena como…

 **Fluttershy** \- … como si te estuvieras despidiendo…

… yo esboce una sonrisa…, y me reí…, comencé a reír como si hubiera escuchado el chiste más gracioso del mundo, lo cual solo las confundió más…, hasta que me detuve…, fije mi mirada en Cadence, quien me veía aun preocupada…

 **Will** \- Cadence…

 **Cadence** \- s-si?

 **Will** \- … recuerdas lo que te dije ayer en mi habitación?, cuando me preguntaste si yo estaba aquí solo por casualidad?

 **Cadence** \- (ella analizo unos segundos y…) me dijiste…, me dijiste que a pesar de todo, todo saldría bien…

 **Will** \- exacto…, chicas, princesas, Spike… (Todos me veían fijamente…), les prometo, que a pesar de todo, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de las circunstancias y el problema al que nos enfrentamos…, todo saldrá bien…, jeje, lo se… (Ellas se veían entre sí sin entender bien…)

 **Celestia** \- Will, no sé porque dices todo esto, pero…, no estarás pensando en… (La interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- listo Spike?

 **Spike** \- listo…

… me voltee para verlas con una sonrisa por última vez y…, Spike y yo entramos al espejo, pero pude escuchar un grito, "¡Spike, Will, no!

… se sintió como dar vueltas, no puedo poner en palabras esto, se que es mi segundo viaje dimensional, pero el primero casi ni lo sentí…, el caso es, que finalmente salimos, y lo primero que Spike y yo notamos fue el lugar al que llegamos

 **Will** \- (yo me analice…, pero no tenía ni un mínimo cambio…) parece que el cambio de dimensión no me afecto, mi apariencia y mis ropas siguen igual…

 **Spike** \- se supone que esto debía pasar? (me pregunta al darse cuenta de su apariencia…)

 **Will** \- si, ahora eres más tierno hahaha… (El me gruño…), tranquilo amigo, mejor mírala a ella… (Spike volteo donde señale, y vio a Twilight que estaba tirada en el piso aun desmallada…, y como no, se había convertido en humana jeje…)

 **Spike-** wow, se parece a ti, solo que su piel sigue del mismo color de siempre…

 **Will** \- tu qué crees?, después de que yo llegara a Equestria y ella empezará a interesarse como loca por los humanos, crees que se alegre al haberse convertido en humana, o le moleste

 **Spike-** no lo sé amigo, una cosa es que se obsesione con investigar algo nuevo, pero otra cosa es convertirse en lo que investigaba… (Dice pasando su pata por su barbilla…)

 **Will-** buen punto…, de cualquier manera estamos a punto de descubrirlo, mira…

 **Spike** \- (poco a poco Twilight comenzó a despertarse, haciendo ruidos como de mareo…) eh, Twilight?

 **Twilight** \- (poco a poco abría los ojos…) uh?, Spike?, no se supone que tu… (Se quedó callada al ver a Spike…), Spike?, eres un… perro?

 **Spike** \- (Él se daba una vuelta mientras se analizaba…) creo que si…, pero…, no imaginaras en que te convertiste tu…

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight se estuvo revisando…, vio sus manos, vio sus cascos que ahora tenían zapatos, y se puso de pie para analizarse…) dices que me convertí en otra cosa?, pero, aparte de estos zapatos y esta ropa, no noto nada diferente…

 **Will** \- pues date la vuelta y mira tú reflejo en el portal… (Ella giro en mi dirección…)

 **Twilight** \- Will?, tú también viniste?, ustedes 2 no deberían estar aquí, tú mismo lo dijiste…

 **Will** \- se lo que dije, pero escucha lo que digo ahora, date la vuelta…

 **Twilight** \- (ella se da la vuelta, mira su reflejo y…) ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Will** \- (me tape los oídos…, hasta que termino…) si, es justo como lo recordaba… (Dije quejándome del dolor…)

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **… 1 mas…, solo 1 más…, o tal vez 2…, ya veremos…, en fin…, no hay mucho que decir…, solo una cosa, aquellos que apenas han empezado a leer esta historia, aun están a tiempo para votar, recuerden tienen 6 puntos, y pueden distribuirlos como quieran entren Luna, Chrysalis y Heartwill…**

 **Sin más que decir, comenten, pregunten, sugieran…**

 **Hasta luego.**


	27. flamita

**Nota: hola a todos, antes de empezar debo contarles algo…, tengo buenas y malas noticias…, la mala noticia, es que yo pretendía sacar un capitulo el doble o incluso el triple de largo que este para esta actualización…, pero debido al tiempo, las condiciones y un gran bla-bla-bla con el que no los voy a aburrir, la fecha para publicar un capitulo tan largo se iba a extender demasiado…, así que, para no dejarlos sin su capítulo cada 14 días (o menos) como corresponde, decidí cortar ese enorme e incompleto capitulo en 2 o posiblemente 3 partes, y como resultado, este nuevo capítulo…**

 **… las buenas noticas, es que como dije, corte el capítulo, lo que significa que tengo una gran parte del próximo capítulo ya escrito, y posiblemente (no lo puedo asegurar, y desde ahora me disculpo si no sucede) pueda publicarlo el sábado 31 de diciembre, es decir, que en vez de esperar 2 semanas para el próximo capítulo, solo tendrán que esperar 1, no es genial? XD**

 **… en fin, solo me queda desearles a todos felices fiestas, feliz navidad, y feliz año nuevo…, disfruten de este capítulo y diviértanse…**

 **Capítulo 21: flamita…**

 **Twilight** \- (ella se da la vuelta, mira su reflejo y…) ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Will** \- (me tape los oídos…, hasta que termino…) si, es justo como lo recordaba… (Dije quejándome del dolor…)

… Twilight estaba en shock, ella tocaba su cara por todos lados, buscaba su cuerno, sus orejas de pony, su hocico, no encontró nada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a respirar agitadamente…

 **Spike** \- Twilight, te tienes que tranquilizar… (Al oírlo ella comenzó a calmarse un poco, y respiro profundamente…)

 **Twilight** \- ¿cómo… se ve el resto de mi? (pregunto preocupada…)

 **Spike** \- ummm, como tú, pero sin ser tú…, te ves más como el… (Dice señalándome…)

 **Will** \- y ni te esfuerces en buscar tu cola, tampoco está…

 **Twilight** \- ¿¡mi cola!? (Ella no me hizo caso y trato de buscar en su parte de atrás…, pero nada, y estuvo a un paso de volver a gritar, cuando…)

 **Spike** \- (Spike le tapó la boca…) vasa volver a gritar? (ella niega con la cabeza y el la suelta, y puedo notar una expresión algo triste en su cara…, pero eso cambia cuando ven a su alrededor con asombro…), ¿dónde estamos?

 **Twilight** \- (ella se levanta y camina hacia el portal…) no lo sé, pero esta debe ser la puerta para regresar a Equestria… (Dice metiendo su mano y sacándola del portal…, ella agita su cabeza para concentrarse…), tenemos que encontrar mi corona tan pronto como sea posible y volver…

 **Will** \- muy bien, entonces te sugiero que comiences por ir ahí… (Les señale el enorme edificio frente a nosotros…)

 **Twilight** \- crees que sea en ese castillo donde Sunset Shimer oculto mi corona?

 **Will** \- (yo me quede pensativo por un momento…, pero decidí decirle…)… Twilight, no debería decirte esto, pero no quiero que pases más vergüenza de la necesaria cuando entres ahí, eso no es un castillo, es una escuela…

 **Twilight** y **Spike** \- ¿¡una escuela!? (Creo que se asombraron de que fuera tan grande…)

 **Will-** si, y será mejor que tengas cuidado, puede que te topes con varias sorpresas ahí dentro… (Ella me vio con sospecha…),… que?

 **Twilight** \- … tu…, sabes algo de todo esto cierto? (pregunta con esa expresión de sospecha…)

 **Will** \- soy tan obvio? (respondí con tono de burla…)

 **Twilight** \- sé que no tiene caso preguntarte que debo hacer o como encontrar mi corona…, seguro que no puedes decírmelo verdad? (yo niego con la cabeza…),… pero al menos podrías decirme en dónde estamos?

 **Will** \- no lo sabes, con lo lista que eres creí que ya te habrías dado cuenta…, estamos en un mundo humano…, y en eso te convertiste… (No puedo creer que en serio se impresionara con eso…)

 **Twilight** \- (ella volvió a revisar todo su cuerpo con rapidez y ver a su alrededor…) n-n-no puedo creerlo, en serio soy…, soy…

 **Will** \- humana, así es…

 **Twilight** \- esto…, esto es…, ¡es increíble! (se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba…), ¡no puedo creerlo, es emocionante, me pregunto qué clase de cosas…! (no la deje terminar pues chasquee mis dedos frente a ella…)

 **Will-** Twilight, concéntrate, sé que estas emocionada por saber más de mi especie, pero no tienes tiempo para esto, tic-toc, el portal se cierra al tercer día recuerdas? (ella volvió a agitar su cabeza para concentrarse…)

 **Twilight** \- tienes razón, hay que apresurarnos, entremos a esa escuela a buscar…

 **Spike** \- me parece bien…

… Spike se subió a los brazos de Twilight, pero al dar 3 pasos se calló de cara al piso…, se sobaron la cabeza, y Twilight trato de levantarse…

 **Twilight** \- auch, mi cabeza, que les pasa a mis cascos? (… es en serio?, no puede ser tanta la diferencia entre caminar con cascos o con pies…)

 **Will** \- ya no tienes cascos Twilight, tienes pies igual que yo… (Poniéndome a su lado…)

 **Twilight** \- oh, cierto, ahora los recuerdo…, eso explica porque no puedo caminar bien… (No, no me lo explica a mí…)

 **Will-** … a ver, intentemos esto… (Yo la tomo de las manos y trato de ayudarla a caminar…), da un paso a la vez, yo te ayudare a mantener el equilibrio para que te acostumbres…

 **Twilight** \- buena idea…

… poco a poco, un paso a la vez, ella caminaba hacia adelante, y yo sujetaba sus manos estando frente a ella…, hasta que Spike toco mi pierna llamando mi atención…, yo lo mire y el señalado hacia la derecha, donde había un chico paseando su perro…, nos veía raro…

 **Will** \- … ¡toma una foto amigo, duran más tiempo! (le dije…, y este solo le indico al perro que siguiera avanzando…, seguí ayudando a Twilight, hasta llegar a la escalera…), cómo te sientes Twilight, crees poder mantener ya el equilibrio?

 **Twilight** \- no estoy segura, déjame comprobarlo… (Decía tratando de subir los escalones, pero tuvo que sujetarse de las barras…), vamos chicos, aunque me gustaría quedarme más tiempo para aprender más de los humanos, no creo que llegue a acostumbrarme a esta forma…

 **Spike** \- míralo por el lado bueno, ya no tienes que preocuparte más por esas molestas alas… (Twilight le dio una mirada seria, y este solo sonrió inocentemente…)

… parece que Twilight ya puede caminar mejor, pero trato de abrir la puerta con magia y termino chocando con ella…, ella soba su cabeza y lo vuelve a intentar, se concentra, pero nada pasa…, ella esta con cara de sorprendida y preocupada…

 **Twilight** \- mi magia…, no está funcionando…

 **Will** \- debo recordarte que ya no tienes cuerno? (le dije levantando una ceja…)

 **Twilight** \- oh, es verdad… (Me dice sonriendo avergonzada…)

… yo abrí la puerta y los 3 pasamos…, adentro, no sé qué estaría sintiendo Twilight, pero yo tuve muy malos recuerdos al contemplar este lugar…, decidí ignorar eso y solo seguir adelante…,… Twilight se fijó en una vitrina de vidrio donde pudo observar ciertos objetos…

 **Twilight** \- que creen que sea esto?, creen que haya robado otros artefactos de Equestria?

 **Will** \- créeme que no es así, solo son algunos trofeos y cosas típicas de exhibición en una escuela…

 **Twilight-** estas seguro?

 **Will-** muy seguro…

 **Twilight** \- entiendo…, pero me pregunto, que estaría haciendo Sunset Shimer en una escuela para humanos?

 **Will** \- honestamente, el "porque?" ni yo lo se…, pero lo que pretende hacer aquí con tu corona, no es nada bonito…

… mis palabras causaron un poco de preocupación en ella y e en Spike…, pero justo en eso momento, se me paso por alto que el timbre iba a sonar… en menos de 1 segundo, el lugar se inundó de alumnos caminado por todas partes, y nos empujaron por todos lados, tanto, que termine separándome de Twilight y Spike…

 **Will** \- ¡Twilight, Spike, auxorro, socilio! (gritaba mientras era "arrastrado", y ni yo entendí bien lo que dije…)

 **Twilight** y **Spike** \- ¡Will, Will donde estas?! (Pude escucharlos, pero no los veía, y ya era demasiado tarde…)

… no sé a dónde rayos fui a parar, solo sé que cuando la "tormenta" ceso yo estaba en algún lugar, en algún pasillo, con algunos alumnos, y la verdad, este inconveniente solo hará las cosas más difíciles…, aunque por otro lado, sé que Twilight podrá manejar esto sin mí, así que creo que lo mejor sería que yo comenzara a hacer… lo que vine a hacer…

 **Will-** (me acerque a uno de los estudiantes, este estaba buscando unas cosas en su casillero…) disculpa, podrías decirme dónde puedo encontrar a una cierta estudiante?

 **Estudiante** \- (este se volteó y me vio…) seguro amigo, a quien buscas?

 **Will** \- a Sunset Shimer… (Al decir eso, su expresión fue de pánico, u me atrevo a decir que los demás se me quedaron viendo preocupados…)

 **Estudiante** \- p-p-porque la est-t-tas b-b-buscando? (pregunta nervioso…)

 **Will** \- por nada en especial, solo cosas mías…, y por favor ya cálmate, respira profundo amigo, pareces gelatina en terremoto… (Este intenta calmarse…, yo dirigí mi atención a los metiches que teníamos…), y ustedes que me ven?, que no tienes clases que ver?, váyanse… (Uno a uno se fueron…),… en que estaba?, ah si, alguna idea de en donde esta Sunset Shimer? (le pregunte, y logre calmarlo un poco…)

 **Estudiante** \- b-bueno…, si no me equivoco ella vera clases en aquel salón en unos minutos… (El me señalo el salón, y debo decir que fue muy conveniente…)

 **Will** \- gracias por la información, ah y por cierto, no hace falta que tengas miedo, después de mañana, nunca volverás a temerle a Sunset… (Mientras caminaba, este me pregunto "¡o-oye, a que te refieres?!", y yo solo me fui en silencio, pero cuna sonrisa de burla jejeje…)

… me quede recostado contra la pared junto a la puerta del salón…, veía alumnos ir y venir, y claro que varios me miraron raro, y no me extraña, no saben quién soy…, empecé a recordar mi época de estudiante…, y no, no me sentí ni un poco nostálgico hahaha, odie mi vida de estudiante…, pero se sentía raro para mi volver a estar ceca de humanos, aunque no fuera mi propio mundo…

 **Will** \- (yo deje Salir un suspiro…) esto ya se siente raro para mí, creo que me acostumbre muy rápido a Equestria, no quiero estar aquí, me siento mejor cuando hablo con los ponys…(… cerca de mí, pude escuchar como algo cayó al piso…, y pude ver que fueron unos útiles que se le cayeron a una chica que… me veía fijamente, con ojos llenos de impresión y asombro, sin mencionar su boca abierta…,… un segundo…, ese color…, esos ojos…, acaso es…)

 **¿?** \- hey Lyra, esperarme, porque tienes tanta prisa? (voltee mi mirada a esa voz, y pude ver a…, Bombón?, si estoy seguro, conozco muy bien las versiones Equestria Girls…, entonces esta que me sigue viendo con esos ojos es Lyra…), ammm, hola?, tierra llamando a Lyra… (Ella pasa su mano frente a su cara, pero esta no reacciona…), que tanto estás viendo? (ahora fija su mirada en mi…), conoces a este chico Lyra?

 **Lyra** \- (en un segundo, Lyra agarro a Bombón, la vio fijamente y grito con entusiasmo…) ¡Bonbon, él dijo ponys! (… espera, si la Lyra de Equestria se obsesiona con los humanos, entonces esta Lyra…, oh oh…)

 **Bonbon** \- eh, como dices? (pregunta confundida mientras Lyra aun la sujeta…)

 **Lyra** \- ¡él dijo que hablaba con los ponys Bonbon, con los ponys! (dice agitándola con emoción, y Bonbon ya tiene cara de mareada…)

 **Will** \- oye, la vas a hacer vomitar… (Al oírme, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, así que la soltó y se disculpó con ella…)

 **Bonbon** \- gracias…, y ahora dime, quien eres tú?, nunca te había visto en Canterlot High… (Dice mientras ambas se acercan a mí…)

 **Will** \- yo?, ah…, mi nombre es Will, y bueno, solo estoy de paso…

 **Bonbon** \- conque si, eh? (Me mira con sospecha…, tendrá algo que ver que ella sea una agente secreto en Equestria?),… bueno, supongo que está bien, digo, no pareces alguien peligroso… (Dice con un tono más relajado…)

 **Lyra** \- ¡oye, dime, es verdad que hablas con ponys?, ósea que hay ponys que hablan?, o tu puedes entender lo que ellos dicen?, por favor cuéntame…! (su amiga le tapó la boca…)

 **Bonbon** \- tendrás que disculpar a mi amiga, como podrás ver esta solo un poco obsesionada con los ponys por alguna razón…

 **Will** \- jeje, está bien, no importa…, los ponys me parecen muy lindos… (Al oírme decir eso los ojos de Lyra brillaron, y rápido aparto la mano de Bonbon…)

 **Lyra** \- ¡verdad que sí, los ponys son fascinantes, son suaves, tiernos y amigables, tengo la esperanza de encontrar un lugar donde los ponys tengan toda una comunidad y puedan comunicarse como nosotros! (me dice emocionada…)

 **Bonbon** \- y aquí vamos de nuevo… (Se nota que no es la primera vez que lo hace…)

 **Lyra** \- lo digo en serio Bonbon, esto segura de que existe algún lugar donde los ponys se comporten como humanos, tengo la esperanza de encontrar ese hermoso lugar algún día… (Pobre, me da algo de lastima, si supiera que ese lugar está más cerca de lo que cree…)

 **Bonbon** \- Lyra, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, lo que pides es algo… (Yo la interrumpo…)

 **Will** \- se oye como una idea interesante… (Ambas me vieron sorprendidas…) quiero decir, piénsalo de esta manera Bonbon, no sería grandioso poder convivir con otra especie?, y además que fuese una especia amigable? (mientras que Lyra tenía toda una sonrisota en la cara, deje algo pensativa a Bonbon…)

 **Bonbón** \- … de acuerdo, escuchen, admito que si lo vez así suena como algo interesante, pero el problema es que mi aquí mi amiga se pasa, quiero decir, magia?, unicornios?, pegasos?, no me dirás que eso no es muy fantasioso o sí? (su punto valido dejo algo desanimada a Lyra…, pero yo…)

 **Will** \- … quien sabe… (Dije sonriendo, lo cual hizo que Lyra recuperara su buen humor…)

 **Lyra** \- jiji, lo vez Bonbon, sabía que alguien me entendería por fin… (Dice muy contenta…)

 **Bonbon** \- si, te felicito amiga, encontraste a otro loquito igual que tu… (Dice con una sonrisa de burla…)

… a los pocos segundos, alguien vino hasta nuestra posición, y por las caras de preocupación que pusieron Lyra y Bonbon, diría que se quien es…

 **Sunset** \- hey, muévanse, me bloquean el paso… (Decía con esa pésima actitud…, Lyra y Bonbon se hicieron para atrás…, pero yo…),… hey, que no me oíste, acaso eres sordo? (me pregunta poniéndose frente a mí, tratando de infundirme miedo…, jejeje, ella?, comparada con mi mundo, ni en un millón de años…)

 **Will** \- jeje, una mejor pregunta seria, te cuesta mucho decir "por favor"? (los alumnos de alrededor se quedaron viendo lo que pasaba, y no podían creer la forma en le que le hablaba a Sunset…)

 **Sunset** \- que dijiste? (pregunta tratando de intimidar…)

 **Will** \- valla, parece que la sorda resultaste ser tú, no hay problema, te lo repito, te cuesta mucho decir por favor? (y todo el mundo tenía la boca abierta o temblaba…)

 **Sunset** \- … (ella esbozo una sonrisa…), tú también debes ser nuevo… (Dice tratando de ponerme la mano encima, pero con un rápido movimiento yo se la aparto, lo que causo que lo demás estuvieran en shock…), creo que debes aprender las reglas de este lugar rápidamente, primero, como le dije esa nueva tonta con la que me acabo de topar, yo le hablo a quien quiera como quiera, y segundo, cuando yo digo algo, tú me obedeces…

… hahaha, si como no, como si yo pudiera sentirme intimidado por eso, como se nota que no sabe nada de mi ni de mi mundo, lástima que los demás se alteraron al oírla decir eso…, mi única reacción ante su "intento de intimidación", fue meter un dedo en mi oreja y hacer como si me sacara la cerilla mientras tenía una cara de despreocupado…, eso la molesto, se le noto en su cara, así que chasqueo sus dedos y rápidamente, aparecieron Snips y Snails…

… cada uno me tomo de un brazo y trataron de jalarme…, pero no pudieron moverme ni un milímetro, y se rindieron mientras jadeaban por el cansancio…

 **Snips** \- e-es, inútil… (Decía jadeando…)

 **Snails** \- n-no, se, mueve, con, n-nada… (Se les nota cansados de tratar…)

 **Sunset** \- son un par de inútiles… (Les decía enojada…, yo deje escapar una risa, y esta fijo su mirada en mí…), si fuera tu no me estaría riendo, como eres nuevo, no tienes ni idea de con quien estas tratando…

 **Will** \- jeje, en realidad, tengo una muy buena idea… (Ella levanta una ceja…), tu nombre es Sunset Shimer, y tienes un problema, un gran delirio de grandeza y poder hahaha… (Mientras que los demás no podían creer que yo le hablara así, ella solo me veía enojada…)

 **Sunset** \- ya me estoy cansando de ti, apártate de mi camino, es tu ultima advertencia… (Uy, qué miedo…)

 **Will** \- o qué?, que es lo que harás?, porque no tratas de apartarme tu misma? (sip, los deje a todos con la boca abierta, mientras esperaban lo que Sunset haría…), porque no solo dices por favor?

… ella me veía fijamente con una mueca de rabia, pero yo sabía que no se atrevería a hacer nada…,… todos nos veían fijamente, esperando a que algo pasara, o más bien, a que ella me hiciera algo…, sin embargo, la situación termino cuando una chica salió de entre la multitud y se me acerco…

 **Chica** \- d-disculpa… (Yo la miro…), p-por favor podrías dejarme pasar?, tengo clase en este salón… (Creo que está nerviosa de estar entere Sunset y yo…)

 **Will** \- (jeje, pero para su sorpresa, yo le sonreí y…) claro, no hay problema amiga… (Yo me quite de la puerta y deje que ella pasara, pero no me volví a colocar ahí…) lo ves Sunset?, no es tan difícil ser amable, deberías aprender de esa chica…

 **Sunset** \- lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia, y más vale que la próxima vez que te hable me hagas caso, o vamos a tener un problema, te quedo claro? (debería decirle que no me asusta?,… nah, prefiero divertirme un poco más con ella jeje…)

 **Will** \- como digas… flamita… (Ese apodo provoco una cara de rabia en ella, y una de miedo en los demás…), jeje…, por cierto… (Antes de entrar, ella voltea a verme con rabia…),… puede que no lo creas, pero ella te extraña mucho… (Le dije con un tono más serio…)

 **Sunset** \- (ella se calmó un poco y me vio sin entender…) de que me estas hablado?

 **Will** \- … Celestia…, y sé que tú también la extrañas… (Con esas últimas palabras, por un segundo la hice poner una cara de impresión que nadie más noto…, y antes de que ella pudiera decirme algo, yo me retire del lugar mientras ella y los demás almenos entraban al salón, y comencé a caminar por la escuela sin rumbo fijo…)

… según mi conocimiento de MLP, creo que para este momento, Twilight debe estar hablando con Celestia…, necesitaba tomar aire fresco, así que subí al tejado de la escuela, y pensé, que debería hacer yo mientras tanto?

 **Dark Opal** \- te sugiero empezar a planear lo que harás…

 **Will-** ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerías…, siempre me molestas cuando estoy tratando de relajarme o cuando estoy solo…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- hahaha, para que no te vuelvas loco debes tener a alguien con quien hablar, sabias?

 **Will** \- pero hablar contigo es hablar conmigo mismo, eso no tiene sentido…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- aun tratas de buscarle el sentido a esto?, hahaha, esto es caos, solo acéptalo, no trates de entenderlo…

 **Will** \- como sea, que quieres ahora?

 **Dark** **Opal** \- no te parece que fuiste algo rudo con la cuarta pieza?

 **Will** \- supongo que te refieres a Sunset…, solo trataba de ver si podía llegar a ella aunque fuera un poco…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- y como bono extra desquitaste un poco del rencor que sientes por las cosas que te nos hicieron en la escuela, hahahahaha, te pareces más a mi ahora…

 **Will** \- … cállate…, me deje llevar un poco, nada más…

 **Dark Opal** \- si seguro, repítetelo hasta que te lo creas…

 **Will** \- ¡basta! (… ya no lo escucho…)

… respire profundo…, contemple el paisaje…, ya estaba más calmado…, debo aceptar lo que está por pasar…, y debo adaptarme a eso…, la pregunta es, que debo hacer?,… me quedare a pensarlo un rato…

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Fate-** … hey, que crees que pase ahora?, quiero decir, esto es legal?, el acaba de dejar la dimensión a la que fue asignado y fue a parar a esta otra, técnicamente no es una violación a las reglas?

 **DOI** \- no, no lo es, ese mundo humano está conectado legítimamente a Equestria, así que no podremos hacer nada para hacerle frente a lo que sea que esté planeando Dark Opal…

 **Fate** \- ¡AHHHHH, que rabia, como lo hace?, como es que siempre logra salirse con la suya y burlar nuestras reglas?!

 **DOI** \- es uno de los seres más astutos con los que he tenido que enfrentarme, logra obtener lo que quiere sin romper las reglas…, pero si fuera tú no me angustiaría tanto por eso amiga…

 **Fate** \- a que te refieres?

 **DOI** \- sea lo que sea que está planeando con estas "piezas" o lo que sea, solo sé que tarde o temprano tendrá un desliz…, hasta el ser más astuto tiene la misma debilidad que tienen todos los seres…

 **Fate** \- cuál?

 **DOI** \- … (…)… jeje…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… al cabo de varios minutos, un timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, supongo que ya era hora del almuerzo escolar…, decidí bajar y pasar por ahí, jeje, si hago pasar por alumno como lo hace Twilight, tal vez pueda echarle la mano a alguna hamburguesa o algo…

… creí que podría toparme con Twilight en el comedor para este momento pero parece que me tarde más de la cuenta, y si no me equivoco, tal vez está hablando ahora con Pinkie, así que no tomare mucha comida para ver si la alcanzo…, solo tomare una hamburguesa, un hotdog, una gelatina, un tazón con frutas y agua…,… ¡si ya sé que es mucha comida, no me juzguen, no he comido nada en todo el día y…, oh, mi, Dios, estoy comiendo carne otra vez, creo que voy a llorar de la alegría, extrañaba este sabor, esta sensación, que las princesas me perdonen!

… al terminar, le pregunte a unos estudiantes donde podía encontrar a Pinkie, y ellos amablemente me mostraron el camino al Gimnasio de la escuela…, yo abrí la puerta y…

 **Sunset** \- ¿dónde está esa tal Twilight Sparkle? (la escuche decir en un tono tétrico…, pero esta se volteó a ver a Pinkie y Applejack y cambio su tono y su cara "disimuladamente") estoy ansiosa por conocer a la competencia (que falsa…)

 **Will** \- si como no, repítetelo hasta que te lo creas flamita… (Al decir eso, todos olvidaron en mi dirección, y Sunset me vio con enojo…)

 **Pinkie-** jiji, flamita? (se tapaba la boca y trataba de aguantar la risa…)

 **Sunset** \- tu otra vez?, será mejor que no te metas o… (La interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- o qué?, enviaras a bobo y tonto a enfrentarme otra vez? (Snips y Snails pusieron cara de ofendidos, mientras que a Pinkie se le hacía más difícil aguantar la risa…)

 **Snips** \- ¡oye!

 **Snails** \- ¡no somos bobos ni tontos! (perdón, pero con esas voces quien les creería?)

 **Will** \- estoy hablando con la dueña del circo no con los payasos… (Y ahora están más ofendidos, y Pinkie está a punto de estallar…)

 **Sunset** \- suficiente, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con un don nadie como tu… (Dice con soberbia mientras se da la vuelta y se marcha, los otros 2 la siguen…)

 **Will** \- … upsi, habré dicho algo que les molestara? (dije de manera divertida y haciéndome el tonto…)

… Pinkie no aguanto más y estallo de la risa…, y tras un momento, se empezó a calmar…, luego me vio fijamente y empezó a analizarme…

 **Pinkie** \- hmmm…, tú no eres de por aquí verdad?

 **Will-** tanto se me nota?

 **Pinkie** \- yo conozco a todos aquí, y tú no te me haces ni un poco familiar… (Ella me hizo lo mismo que estoy seguro que le hizo a Twilight…), nop, ni un poco familiar, eres nuevo aquí igual que Twilight?

 **Will** \- no exactamente, de hecho, Twilight y yo vinimos juntos Pinkie…

 **Pinkie** \- oh, ya veo… (…3,…2,…1…),… ¿¡tú también eres adivino!? (Hahaha, hasta que reacciono…)

 **Will** \- debo suponer que le preguntaste lo mismo a Twilight?

 **Pinkie-** … ¡hey! (ella va hacia Applejack, la toma del brazo y la arrastra hasta ponerla frente a mi…) ¡cómo se llama ella?!

 **Applejack** \- ya suéltame Pinkie… (Esta la suelta y se disculpa con una risa inocente…), fue solo coincidencia, no creo que él chico nuevo sepa mi nombre…

 **Will** \- … Applejack? (y al decir eso, sus ojos se abrieron como platos…)

 **Applejack** \- c-c-como lo supiste? (pregunta sorprendida y Pinkie me mira sonriendo fijamente, como esperando que responderé…)

 **Will** \- … (un segundo…, es esta mi oportunidad de…?,… jejeje, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacia esto…,… yo esboce una sonrisa y…), jeje…, pues verán…, la respuesta…

 **Pinkie** \- la respuesta…

 **Will** \- es que…

 **Applejack** \- es que…

 **Will-** … se mu chas cosas…

 **Pinkie** y **Applejack** \- … (…)… ¿¡QUEEEEE!?

 **Will** \- ¡hahaha, que paso?, no se esperaban eso?!

 **Applejack** \- claro que no nos esperábamos eso, qué clase de respuesta es esa? (me dice algo enojada…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, lo siento, lo siento…, solo digamos que las conozco de algo y ya…

 **Pinkie** \- … oki doki loki, por mi está bien…

 **Applejack** \- ah no, nada de eso, quiero una explicación ahora mismo amigo, como es que tú y la chica nueva supieron nuestros nombres?

 **Will** \- cosas nuestras…

 **Applejack** \- ¡óyeme tu! (trato de atraparme pero la esquive fácilmente…), ¡hey, vuelve aquí y da la cara cobarde!

 **Will** \- (yo salí huyendo, y le decía…) ¡lo siento, te lo explicare luego!

… admito que quisiera contarles todo, pero no hay tiempo, primero lo primero, necesito localizar a Twilight y ver como esta…, pero mientras corría, me detuve en seco y me di cuenta de algo, que tonto fui, Twilight tendrá que ir a la Biblioteca, así que solo debo llegar ahí primero…

… por más que la busque no la encontré…, pero lo que si encontré fue una oficina…, una con todas las luces apagadas…, yo entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mi…, y si no me equivoco, esta debe ser la oficina de…

 **Will** \- (sentí una mano en mi hombro…) ¡AHHHHH! (me asuste, me voltee, y se encendieron las luces…, ella estaba frente a mi…)

 **Luna** \- … no tocaste antes de entrar?, si lo hubieras hecho te hubieses dado cuenta de que la oficina estaba vacía… (Me dice con un tono calmado…)

 **Will** \- … ammm…, mi error…, es que buscaba la biblioteca y no la pude encontrar…

 **Luna** \- (ella me ve fijamente…)… tu…, no eres estudiante de esta escuela verdad?

 **Will** \- tanto se me nota? (creo que mi respuesta fue un poco irrespetuosa…), disculpe, quiero decir no, solo estoy de paso por aquí por…, bueno…, asuntos personales o algo así….

 **Luna** \- o algo así? (dice levantando una ceja, hasta yo sospecharía de mi bajo estas condiciones…)

 **Will-** l **-** lo lamente princesa Luna, es que vera… (Me interrumpe…)

 **Luna** \- Princesa? (dice confundida…)

 **Will** \- q-quise decir sub-directora Luna, jeje, no sé de donde salió eso de princesa… (Dije nervioso…)

 **Luna** \- … eres un joven muy extraño…

 **Will** \- si, lo sé, me lo dicen muy seguido… (Dije con la cabeza baja, pero la hice reír ligeramente…)

 **Luna** \- jeje…, y dime, cuál es tu nombre… y como supiste el mío?

 **Will** \- ah, bueno, mi nombre es Will señorita Luna, y supe su nombre por…, pues la verdad llevo un buen rato por aquí hablando con los estudiantes… (No es mentira, pero no es la razón…)

 **Luna** \- eso tiene sentido… (Dice mientras camina y se sienta en la silla de su escritorio…), dijiste que estabas buscando la biblioteca correcto? (yo asiento…), solo debes seguir hasta el final del pasillo y da la vuelta a mano izquierda…

 **Will** \- se lo agradezco mucho, bien, me retiro… (Me estaba yendo, pero ella me dice "espera", y yo voltee), si dígame?

 **Luna** \- … si no te molesta, cuando tengas un tiempo libre, me gustaría continuar esta conversación contigo, aún hay muchos puntos que debemos tocar, y entre ellos está el hecho de que un joven que no es estudiante este merodeando por la escuela…

 **Will** \- oh…, claro, lo entiendo bien, si yo fuera director también me preocuparía por eso…

 **Luna** \- por favor, no pienses mal, es solo que… (La interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- como encargadas de esta escuela y de la seguridad de todos en ella, usted y su hermana la directora Celestia no pueden pasar por alto la presencia de alguien que está aquí sin ser estudiante, correcto? (ella tenía cara de impresionada…)

 **Luna** \- e-eso es correcto, como supiste que iba a decir algo así?

 **Will-** jeje…, se muchas cosas… (Le dije guiñándole un ojo…, y luego me retire…)

… estoy caminando por el pasillo como ella me indico…, veo a la derecha, no hay nadie…, veo a la izquierda, no hay nadie…, 3…,2…,1…,… ¡ACABO DE "CONOCER" A LUNA, MI PRINCESA, DIGO, DIGO, MI DIRECTORA FAVORITA, YO POR ELLA VOLVERIA A ESTUDIAR EN LA ESCUELA, OK NO, PERO IGUAL, MI LADO BRONY VA A EXPLOTAR, YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!,… y…, ya me calme…

… logre llegar a la biblioteca, pero no vi a Twilight, as i que supongo que aún no ha llegado, o al menos eso espero…, me quede en la puerta esperando, hasta que empecé a escuchar una voz que se aproximaba…

 **Twilight** \- este lugar es una escuela, así que creo que debe tener una… (Esta justo frente a mi…)

 **Will** \- biblioteca? (al decir eso se asustó por no haberme visto, y luego reacciono…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡Will! (me saluda con un abrazo, y cortamos…) donde te habías metido?, estaba preocupada…

 **Will-** jeje, lamento eso, pero cambiando de tema, esto es lo que buscaba? (dije apartándome y mostrándole…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡una biblioteca, es exactamente lo que buscaba, como supiste que vendría aquí?!

 **Will** \- ya se te está haciendo costumbre olvidar que yo se muchas cosas verdad?, además, te conozco, siempre buscas libros en todos lados… (Spike dejo escapar su risa por eso…)

 **Twilight** \- "ejem" (Spike deja de reír…), a lo que vinimos, hora de iniciar la investigación… (Dice entrando…)

 **Will** \- supongo que es para convertirte en princesa del baile de otoño, correcto? (se detiene en seco y voltea a verme…)

 **Twilight** \- ¿Cómo supiste lo del baile de otoño? (yo arqueo una ceja con una cara seria…), oh, claro, sabes muchas cosas jeje… (Sonríe apenada…)

… muy a pesar de que sé que Snips y Snails están aquí por orden de Sunset para tomarle fotos a Twilight y usarlas en su contra, y puedo sentir sus presencias con mucha facilidad, sé que esto es algo en lo que no debo interferir, así que por el momento sol seré un observador, de hecho, estoy a la Izquierda de Twilight…

 **Twilight** \- (está sentada frente a una computadora, tratando de entender cómo funciona, y yo estoy que no aguanto la risa…)… entonces, solo debo presionar las teclas de aquí y las palabras y las imágenes que s mueven se mostraran aquí? (¡hahaha Dios mío, la cara de Cheerilee no tiene precio, ya casi no aguanto la risa!)

 **Cheerilee-** (ella toma aire para calmarse, pone una sonrisa más falsa que la virginidad de una madre, se dirige hacia Twilight, toma la pantalla de la PC que está sosteniendo Twilight, la coloca devuelta en su lugar y dice…) es correcto…

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight parece entender un poco mejor…) tal vez este lugar si tiene magia… (Dice chocando sus manos…)

 **Will** \- (yo dirijo mi atención a Cheerilee…) Cheerilee, por favor disculpa a mi amiga, ha vivido toda su vida en un lugar muy bello, pero con una tecnología equivalente a los años 1900… (Ella parecía impactada por oírme decir eso…, y de pronto…)

 **Cheerilee** \- … disculpa, como supiste que me llamo Cheerilee? (upsi, otra metida de pata…)

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight le responde…) oh, ammm, yo se lo dije…

 **Cheerilee** \- y como lo supiste tú? (Twilight y yo nos vimos sin saber que responderle…, pero como por un milagro de Dios, otra cosa llamo la atención de Cheerilee…)

… otro detalle que se me paso por alto, es que las CMC estaban aquí y pusieron su video a todo volumen y hacían una especie de baile…, hasta que una cierta profesora con cara de cansancio mental se acercó a ellas y les apago la bocina…

 **Cheerilee** \- niñas, que están haciendo?

 **SB** \- solo estábamos viendo cuantos puntos ha conseguido nuestro nuevo video musical… (Volvieron a encenderla a todo volumen, y Cheerilee la volvió a apagar…)

 **Cheerilee** \- no, es solo que…, no, las computadoras de la escuela son solo para fines educativos… (Dice llevándose la bocina…, y yo me pregunto, porque?)

 **Will-** si, como no, dígale eso a la gente de donde yo vengo haha… (Lo dije pare sonar gracioso, pero ella me hecho una mirada fría que me petrifico…), a-ammm…, q-quiero decir… (Rayos, no tengo palabras, y ella me sigue viendo así…, y ya se retiró…, nota mental, nunca decir eso frente a un profesor…)

 **AB** \- tal vez sea mejor así, algunos comentarios de nuestra canción son muy malos…, "falla épica", "la cosa más divertida que haya visto"?

 **SB** \- (creo que a SB se le prendió el foco…) "la cosa más divertida que haya visto", eh? (y diría que las demás captaron el mensaje…)

 **Twilight** \- (ellas se fueron corriendo rápido…) am, no creo que deban tomar eso tan enserio… (Se fueron y la ignoraron…)

 **Will** \- ni te molestes Twilight, si estas 3 se parecen a las que conocemos, y estoy seguro de que si, no nos harán caso… (Ella me ve con cara de resignada…, y luego vuelca su atención devuelta a la PC…)

… ya sabía lo que pasaría si dejaba a Twilight hacer sola su investigación…, humillarse, pero no me atrevo a decírselo en su cara…, así que decidí ayudarla a "medianamente adaptarse" a usar una computadora, explicándole, mostrándole, todo lo que hiciera falta…, jeje, demás está decir que su impresión al mostrarle lo que es el internet fue de tamaño cósmico…

… aparte de eso, también la ayude a buscar en los libros, pero si algo me sacaba de mi concentración, era la rabia de tener que escuchar las tontas risitas de Snips y Snails mientras tomaban fotos…, enserio?, como es posible que sea el único que se halla percatado de la presencia de ese par de 2?

 **Celestia** \- (finalmente, tras horas de investigación, se escuchó una voz a través del altavoz, la cual reconocí fácilmente…) la librería se cerrara dentro de 5 minutos…

 **Twilight** \- (ella serraba un libro, bostezo y luego se dio cuenta de una desafortunada verdad…) ni siquiera había pensado en donde vamos a dormir esta noche… (Nos dice a mí y a Spike…)

 **Will** y **Spike** \- (él y yo nos vemos por un momento, sonreímos, y fijamos nuestra mirada en Twilight…) déjanoslo a nosotros… (Dijimos mientras caminábamos y ella nos seguía…)

… fuimos a una parte más apartada de la biblioteca donde hace unas horas, Spike y yo habíamos armado un par de "camas" hechas con libros, pero Twilight estaba tan concentrada que ni cuenta se había dado…

 **Spike** \- (el quita la manta de una de ellas y el polvo cae sobre él, lo que lo hace toser…) está un poco, "cof", "cof", polvoriento, "cof", pero parece que nadie viene por aquí…

 **Will** \- (yo quitaba la manta de la otra…) en cierto modo esto debe sentirse muy familiar para ti Twilight, tu casa literalmente es una biblioteca…

 **Twilight** \- (ella se sienta en su cama…) jeje, es verdad…, es perfecto, gracias chicos… (Spike le hace señal de que le acaricie la cabeza, y esta lo hace…)

 **Will** \- te estas adaptando rápido a tu nueva forma eh?, cachorrito? (Twilight se rio, y este me gruño…), tranquilo amigo solo estoy jugando… (Dije asustado, y se calmó…)

 **Spike** \- entonces?, como va tu investigación? (le pregunta echado en el piso como un perro…)

 **Twilight** \- encontré este libro, lo llaman anuario, parece que es algo que utilizan para mantener un registro de las cosa que han sucedido en la escuela…, miren… (Spike y yo nos acercamos a verlo…), son Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, y apuesto a que la chica del extremo derecho es Rarity… (Spike se emocionó y tomo el libro…)

 **Spike** \- ¿¡hay una Rarity aquí!? (… se percató de lo que hacía…), uh, quiero decir…, interesante foto… (Twilight y yo nos vimos sonriendo con una expresión de saber lo que el otro pensaba jeje…)

 **Twilight** \- (ella volvió a poner su atención ene le libro…) es interesante porque pareciera que son amigas…

 **Spike** \- si se parecen mucho a nuestras amigas, pero creí que eso ya lo sabíamos…

 **Will** \- creo que a lo que Twilight se refiere, es que pareciera que **eran** , pero que al parecer, ya no lo son…

 **Twilight** \- exacto…

 **Spike** \- pues… la verdad no…

 **Twilight** \- (ella se deja caer en la "cama") y tengo el presentimiento de que Sunset Shimer tiene algo que ver con todo eso…

 **Spike** \- yo no dudaría que fue ella… (Dice arrastrando la cobija para arropar a Twilight…)

 **Will** \- y yo, sé que fue ella, y no hace falta "saber muchas cosas" para deducirlo, créanme… (Dije mientras me acostaba en mi "cama" y me arropaba…)

 **Spike** \- y según nos dijiste, ella quiere la corona de Twilight para hacer algo un pero, cierto? (yo asiento…), entonces, si vamos a detenerla, hay que centrarse en hacer amigos aquí, no podemos preocuparnos por esas chicas que ya no son amigas… (Dice mientras se acomoda junto a Twilight, y comienza a bostezar…), incluso si nos hacen pensar en nuestras amigas en Ponyville… (Casi no se le entendió por el cansancio…)

 **Twilight** \- (ella lo abrasa sonriendo…) tienes razón Spike… (Deja salir un bostezo…), debemos tener los ojos en el premio, tu qué crees Will?

 **Will** \- creo que lo que tenga que pasar que pase, y ya nos preocuparemos por eso luego… (Yo bostezo…) y ahora, descansemos, tendremos un largo día mañana… (El cansancio se notaba en mis ojos…)

 **Twilight** \- jeje, veo que no voy a poder sacarte nada de información eh? (yo niego sonriendo…), je, bueno no importa…, buenas noches Spike, buenas noches Will… (Dice mientras cierra los ojos…)

 **Will** \- buenas noches a los 2… (Cerré mis ojos…)

 **Spike** \- igualmente… (Casi no se le entendió, ya está medio dormido…)

… ya estaba dormido…, pero se me hizo raro…, esta vez no apareció mi otro yo para molestar…, en vez de eso, lo único que podía ver era…

 **Reto De Dark Opal: que estábamos viendo Will y yo?**

… bueno…, veía el cuerno del rey sombra…, veía a una imagen de Chrysalis…, también una imagen de Discord…, y una de Sunset Shimer…, no podía entender que significaba todo esto…, sé que esta son las llamadas "Piezas" a las que se refiere mi otro yo…,… que es eso?,… junto a las imágenes, hay otras 2 imágenes, pero…, estas están cubiertas en sombras y no puedo verlas definidamente…

… a una de ellas puedo distinguirles un par de alas y un cuerno, pero nada más…, y a la otras, le distingo 4 patas y 2 cuernos, pero ambas están totalmente a oscuras y borrosas, no puedo estar seguro de que podrían ser…,… acaso…, acaso también son…?

 **Dark Opal** \- despierta dormilón… (Desperte de golpe tras escuchar su voz en mi cabeza…)

 **Will** \- (yo respiro profundo para calmarme, y analizo mi alrededor…)… Twilight no está…, porque se iría sin despertarme? (pensé en voz alta…, pero da igual, es mejor que me levante y me ponga en marcha…)

… salí de la biblioteca, y mientras caminaba por los pasillos pude escuchar como todos cuchicheaban sobre Twilight…, en cierto punto le eche mi **"mirada penetrante"** a más de uno, los cuales se asustaron, pero quieren que diga?, me molesta el Bulling…

… camine hasta salir de la escuela, y me dirigí a la cancha, porque?, porque YOLO…, nah, en realidad se me ocurrió una forma de ayudar sin interferir en lo que está haciendo Twilight en este momento…, ir a hablar con Rainbow Dash…

… no me costó nada encontrarla, estaba sola en la cancha practicando sus tiros de soccer…, creo que al verla así me dio algo de lastima…, jeje, ya sé que puedo hacer…

… la vi patear la pelota con mucho estilo, y la verdad me impresiono…, ella se secaba el sudor de la frente mientras yo me le acercaba con una toalla y una cantimplora con agua que tome del banco cerca de nosotros, supuse que ella las trajo…

 **Will** \- (la toque por la espalda y esta se volteó…) aquí tienes, supongo necesitaras esto, te vez algo cansada…

 **Rainbow** \- (ella me vio raro, pero es normal, no me conoce…, aun así, tomo lo que le traje…) cansada yo?, haha, esto no es nada, solo un pequeño calentamiento…, pero igual, gracia amigo… (Ella secaba el sudor de su cara y bebía agua…)

 **Will** \- no hay de que…, por cierto, quería venir a decirte algo…

 **Rainbow** \- (ella deja de beber…) ah sí?, que cosa?, vas a pedirle un autógrafo a la mejor deportista de todas o algo así?, jejeje…

 **Will** \- jeje, si seguro…, donde puedo encontrarla?, haha… (Esta medio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo…)

 **Rainbow** \- hey, no te hagas el tonto, sabes bien que me refiero a mí, amigo…

 **Will** \- jeje, si lo sé, te he visto practicar, y…, bueno, digamos que se de lo que eres capaz… (Le digo sonriendo…)

 **Rainbow** \- wow, que eres amigo?, una especie de fan?, jeje, aunque no te culparía si lo fueras, soy simplemente asombrosa… (Dice haciendo su pose…, creo que ya me gane su confianza…), por cierto…, ahora que me fijo mejor en ti, no creo haberte visto antes en Canterlot High, eres nuevo?

 **Will** \- algo así…, una amiga y yo vinimos a aquí a…, como decirlo…, resolver un problema?, bueno es más complicado que eso…

 **Rainbow** \- (ella me ve con sospecha…) hmmm…, eres muy misterioso…, pero da igual, puedo decirte que me agradas, pareces un buen chico… (Lo admito, mi Brony interior sintió una gran alegría de escucharla decir eso…, y ella continua bebiendo agua…)

 **Will** \- pues te lo agradezco…, volviendo al punto, lo que quería decirte es que… (Mientras bebe agua me mira…), Applejack y todas tus amigas vendrán aquí para hablar contigo y todas volverán a ser amigas, no te parece genial? (… y cuál fue su reacción?, abrir los ojos como platos y escupirme toda el agua enzima por el Shock…),… y que oportuno, ya me hacía falta un baño…

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Bueno, eso es lo que yo llamo un final empapante…**

 **Fate- no queras decir un final "impactante"?**

 **Créeme, no me equivoque con lo que dije…, como sea, recemos todos juntos para que el próximo capitulo llegue el 31 de diciembre y no después…**

 **Sin masque volver a desearles felices fiestas, comenten, pregunten, sugieran…**

 **Hasta luego.**


	28. el baile de otoño

**Nota: bueno, parece que si pude cumplir, e incluso antes del sábado jeje…, ahora bien, tengo más noticias, pero no sé si etiquetarlas como buenas o malas…, la noticia es, aún falta 1 capitulo (o quizás 2, pero lo dudo mucho), por lo que este capítulo no es el final…**

 **Pero, lo que sí es una buena noticia, es que ese próximo capítulo estará listo igual de rápido que este, para el sábado 7 o antes, y luego de eso, publicare el anuncio de la 2 temporada…**

 **Estaré planificando nuevos juegos, nuevas opciones, y…, bueno…, otras cosas…, bla-bla-bla, en fin, diviértanse con este capítulo XD.**

 **Capítulo 22: el baile de otoño.**

 **Rainbow** \- (ella me ve con sospecha…) hmmm…, eres muy misterioso…, pero da igual, puedo decirte que me agradas, pareces un buen chico… (Lo admito, mi Brony interior sintió una gran alegría de escucharla decir eso…, y ella continua bebiendo agua…)

 **Will** \- pues te lo agradezco…, volviendo al punto, lo que quería decirte es que… (Mientras bebe agua me mira…), Applejack y todas tus amigas vendrán aquí para hablar contigo y todas volverán a ser amigas, no te parece genial? (… y cuál fue su reacción?, abrir los ojos como platos y escupirme toda el agua enzima por el Shock…),… y que oportuno, ya me hacía falta un baño…

 **Rainbow** \- (ella tose por casi ahogarse…, respira profundo, y me mira sin saber que decirme, hasta que se le ocurrió algo…) s-se puede saber que rayos estas diciendo?

 **Will** \- no me entendiste? (dije haciéndome el tonto…), te lo repetiré con mucho gusto, pero esta vez con otras palabras, dije que te reconciliaras con todas tus amigas, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy, y dejaran atrás el enorme problema que las separo, no te parece genial? (ella me miro con algo de molestia, me imagino que es por mi tono de burla…, y ahora me mira fija y seriamente…)

 **Rainbow** \- … quisiera saber, como es que un perfecto desconocido como tu sabe, primero, el nombre de mis antiguas amigas, segundo, el problema que nos separó, y tercero, que supuestamente nos reconciliaremos… (Su mirada de acusadora está bien justificada, supongo…)

 **Will** \- bueno…, yo… (Ella levanta una ceja…),… Rainbow, escucha, en este momento no hay tiempo para explicarlo todo, solo puedo decirte que una amiga mía está hablando en este momento con tus amigas y está aclarando el gran malentendido que las separo a las 5… (ella abrió la boca y yo puse mi dedo en su labios para taparle la boca…), no me preguntes como lo sé, y sé que debe de ser algo difícil para ti creer lo que te digo, pero tan solo te pido que por favor me escuches…, podrías darme la oportunidad? (yo quito mi dedo de su boca…)

 **Rainbow** \- (ella me ve con mucha duda, y no la culpo…, pero tras uno segundos, su mirada se afloja…, supongo que estará pensando en lindo que seria que lo que estoy diciendo sea verdad…, y ahora me ve otra vez…),… escúchame bien, chico raro…, no sé quién eres, y no sé qué pretendes, y te voy a romper todos los dientes si esto es una especie de mala broma, te quedo claro? (ella me muestra el puño, y yo con nervios asentí con la cabeza…), sin embargo…, yo puedo reconocer a una persona molesta como Sunset Shimer cuando la veo, y tu…, realmente no parecer alguien que haría algo así… (No pude evitar sonreír…, y su tono cambio a uno más… triste?, suave?, no estoy seguro…), así que…, solo voy a pregúntate esto una vez…, y te pido por favor que me respondas con toda honestidad… (Puedo notar algo en sus ojos…, como esperanza…), dime…, es verdad lo que me dices?,… es cierto que mis amigas y yo volveremos a estar juntas? (me pregunta con un tono bajo…)

 **Will** \- te lo puedo jurar por esta cruz… (Dije mostrándole mi collar…), y por esta cruz… (Dije dándome la vuelta y mostrándole la silueta de cruz que forman los zafiros en la parte de atrás de mi camisa…)

… por más que ella trato de ocultarlo, pude notar en sus ojos la felicidad y la emoción, tanto que se le escapo una sonrisa…, pero tuvo que disimular rápido ya que a lo lejos escuchamos como venían hacia nosotros un grupo de personas…, nada más y na da menos que las chicas, las cuales no esperaban verme aquí con Rainbow, sobre todo Rarity y Fluttershy que aún no me conoce…

 **Twilight** \- (ella se me acerco…) Will, no sabía que habías despertado, estuviste aquí con Rainbow todo el rato?

 **Will** \- si, trataba de prepararla para lo que está por pasar…

 **Twilight** \- prepararla? (pregunta confundida…)

 **Will** \- para cuando trajera aquí a las chicas… (Dije viéndolas, Pinkie me saludaba con entusiasmo, Applejack me veía seria, Fluttershy se ocultaba tras su cabello y Rarity solo agitaba su mano con una sonrisa…)

 **Spike** \- (Spike se nos acerca, y me susurro para que nadie más lo escuchara…) entonces, sabias que Twilight las traería a hablar con Rainbow? (yo asiento…), jeje, buena esa amigo, te nos adelantaste… (Twilight y yo dejamos salir una risa…)

 **Applejack** \- (ella se nos acerca…) chicos…, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que nos dieran algo de espacia a Rainbow y a mí, esto es algo que debemos conversar nosotras solas… (Twilight y yo estuvimos de acuerdo y junto con las otras 3, nos fuimos a sentar a las gradas, pero no sin que antes, yo le guiñara un ojo a Rainbow, y esta asintió entendiendo el mensaje…)

… ya en las gradas, yo estaba sentado, con Twilight y Fluttershy a mi derecha y Pinkie y Rarity a mi izquierda, y veíamos como Applejack y Rainbow hablaban a lo lejos…

 **Rarity** \- (ella volteo a verme y llamo mi atención…) entonces, tu eres el Will del que Twilight nos contó?

 **Will** \- Twilight les conto de mí?

 **Fluttershy-** si, nos dijo que ambos vinieron aquí juntos y que la estas ayudando para convertirse en princesa del baile de otoño…

 **Will** \- … solo les dijo eso de mí? (dije viendo a Twilight y esta sonrió inocentemente…)

 **Rarity** \- si, porque?, hay algo más que debamos saber? (dice con curiosidad…)

 **Will** \- … no… (Twilight dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, creo que teme que yo les diga algo sobre Equestria…)

 **Rarity** \- oh, por favor dinos… (Dice con algo de emoción…)

 **Will** \- decir?, decir qué? (yo me hice el loco…)

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, no hace falta que lo digas, yo ya lo sé… (Todos la vimos…), eres adivino… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- claro que no…

 **Pinkie** \- entonces como supiste mi nombre y el de Applejack? (eso llamo a atención de Rarity y Fluttershy…)

 **Will** \- … escuchen, que tal si mejor dejamos eso para luego, mejor miren hacia allá, creo que algo pasa… (Todos volvimos a mirar a lo lejos, y to me sentí aliviado, no quiero que me vuelvan a bombardear con preguntas…

 **Rarity** \- … (podíamos ver que Applejack y Rainbow hablaban…) están hablando, esa es una buena señal…

 **Pinkie** \- (Applejack y Rainbow se abrazaron…) abrazos, uh, los abrazos siempre son buenos…

 **Will** \- si, pero no cuando te aprietan hasta sacarte el aire…

 **Pinkie** \- jiji ay tontito, y quien haría algo así? (… todos la vimos fijamente…),… que? (mejor ignoremos eso, ahí vienen Applejack y Rainbow…)

 **Applejack** \- (ambas se nos ponen en frente…) alguien, y creo que todas sabemos quién… (Yo la interrumpo imitando la voz de Rarity…)

 **Will** \- "ejem" disculpa, Applejack querida, dijiste "todas"?, porque te aseguro que no soy parte de la decoración de esta cancha tan descuidada, o es que soy tan fabuloso que me confundiste con una chica? (Pinkie y Rainbow no tardaron nada en reír fuerte a su manera, mientras que Rarity y Fluttershy dejaron salir una pequeña risita, al igual que Twilight y Spike, y Applejack trato de disimular, pero se le noto la sonrisa…)

 **Applejack** \- (finalmente dejaron de reír…) jejeje, lo siento amigo…, en fin, como les decía, alguien, y creo que **todos** , sabemos quién, le dijo a Rainbow Dash que mi venta de pasteles se había pospuesto para el próximo día, Dash se presentó con todo el equipo de Softball y pensó que le había cancelado…

 **Will-** si, que te inviten a un lugar y que al final nadie aparezca es algo muy desagradable…

 **Applejack-** estamos de acuerdo…

 **Rainbow** \- y que lo digas amigo… (Ella se acerca a Twilight…), así que buscas destronar a Sunset Shimer para ser la princesa del baile de otoño, eh? (Twilight asiente con una sonrisita tímida…, Rainbow comienza a jugar con la pelota mientras habla…), debo decirlo, realmente me gustaría ver que eso sucediera… (Ella deja caer la pelota en el piso y la atrapa con el pie…), por supuesto que te ayudare… (Ella sonrió…), todo lo que tienes que hacer es vencerme en un juego 1 contra 1…

 **Twilight** \- (la sonrisa cambio a preocupación…) ¿Qué?

 **Rainbow** \- la primera que anote 5 goles gana… (Ella hace un movimiento de profesional y patea la pelota hasta meter un gol…), ¡a jugar! (jeje pobre Twilight, esa cara de preocupación no tiene precio…)

… sinceramente, no sé ni para que me moleste en ver eso, me dio vergüenza ajena, y sé que no fui el único…, yo ya sabía que Twilight terminaría así, de espalda al piso y respirando agitadamente por el cansancio, y con Rainbow saltando en celebración por su victoria…, las chicas y yo nos acercamos, y la vimos con…, bueno…, fue una mezcla de preocupación, lastimas y bla-bla-bla…, sobre todo lastima…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡se acabó el juego! (le dijo a la cansada Twilight, mientras todos nos acercábamos…)

 **Rarity** \- … y-yo, realmente pensé que lo ibas a lograr al final, jeje… (Nadie le creyó, y si las miradas mataran, ella ya estaría muerta…)

 **Rainbow** \- así que, cual es el plan?, como puedo ayudarte a ser princesa en lugar de Sunset Shimer? (dice mientras la ayuda a levantarse…)

 **Twilight** \- (ella parecía sorprendida además de cansada…) p-pero, yo, perdí…

 **Rainbow** \- je, claro que perdiste, soy asombrosa, pero no voy a ayudar a cualquiera que intente derrotar a Sunset Shimer, la princesa del baile de otoño debe ser alguien con corazón y determinación. Y has probado que tienes las 2 cosas (dice dándole un codazo amistoso…, Twilight se be muy contenta, y ambas se abrazan mientras las demás la celebran…)

 **Twilight** \- (ellas cortan el abrazo, y Twilight me mira…) sabias que esto pasaría verdad?, lo supiste todo desde el principio, cierto? (yo, de manera chistosa trate de negar con la cabeza, solo para terminar asintiendo con gracia…), jeje, no importa, igual te agradezco por toda tu ayuda amigo… (Dice dándome un abrazo, el cual yo correspondí…, y lo cortamos…)

 **Rainbow** \- hey, a que se refiere con que sabias que esto pasaría? (las demás parecen tener la misma duda…)

 **Will** \- jeje, solo digamos que esperaba que todo saliera bien al final…

 **Rainbow** \- oye, esa no es una respuesta…

 **Will** \- lo siento, pero no diré nada más, es un secreto… (Se le nota insatisfecha, al igual que Applejack…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy, un secreto, pero yo ya lo sé, eres adivino… (Dice con emoción, pero las chicas la vieron sin creerle…)

 **Will** \- NNOPE…

 **Applejack** \- … óyeme un segundo amigo, que acabas de decir? (ay Dios, ya metí la pata, y no lo había hecho en todo el día, me tuve que tapar la boca con nervios…), ah no, de nada te servirá hacerte el tonto, solo conozco a una persona que dice eso y es mi hermano… (Me dice con seriedad…)

 **Will** \- coincidencia…

 **Applejack** \- a otro perro con ese hueso, ayer hiciste lo mismo, y todavía no respondes mis preguntas, así que mejor empieza a hablar, para empesar, como supiste nuestros nombres?

 **Fluttershy** \- él supo sus nombres? (obvio que este confundida, al igual que Rarity…)

 **Pinkie** \- si, no es raro?,… ¡hey, ya se! (ella tomo a Rarity con su mano derecha y a Fluttershy con su mano izquierda con rapidez, y las puso frente a mi…), ¡dime, como se llaman ellas?! (Porque tanta emoción?)

 **Rarity** \- ay Pinkie, dulzura, no es que cuestione tu poco convincente teoría del adivino, pero, con franqueza debo señalar que no creo que… (No la deje terminar…)

 **Will** \- Rarity… (y ella abrió los ojos como platos…)

 **Rarity** \- c-como es que tu…? (del impacto no supo que decir…)

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, y ella?

 **Fluttershy** \- a-ammm… (Pobre, tan tímida que no puede ni hablarme…, jeje, ya se…)

 **Will** \- … Angel… (Pinkie se decepciono…)

 **Pinkie** \- oh, valla…

 **Applejack** \- lo siento Pinkie, pero supongo que al final, esta extraña racha de coincidencias debía terminar… (Dice poniendo su mano en el hombro de Pinkie, pero esta no se animaba…)

 **Will** \- … ah no, espera, Angel es el nombre de tu conejo, cierto Fluttershy? (y el impacto volvió a la cara de Applejack, y el ánimo a la de Pinkie…)

 **Fluttershy** \- s-si, como lo supiste? (pregunta con menos timidez…)

 **Will** \- se muchas cosas… (Dije sonriendo…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡ya estas otra vez con eso! (es idea mía o se enojó?,… Twilight trata de calmarla…)

 **Twilight** \- por favor no te molestes con él, es solo que… así es el… (Applejack la ve…, y se calma un poco…)

 **Applejack** \- … bien, por ahora lo dejare así, pero en serio necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas después, de acuerdo? (me dice con seriedad…)

 **Will** \- que chistoso, es parecido a lo que me dijo la sub-directora Luna…,… ¡es cierto, le prometí que iría a verla! (alce mi voz por recordar eso de golpe…)

 **Twilight** \- necesitas que te acompañe?

 **Will** \- no Twilight, tú tienes cosas que planear con las chicas, yo tengo que atender este asunto solo, me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto pueda, está bien? (ella asiente…), bien, por favor ayúdenla chicas, nos veremos después… (Mientras corría, las escuchaba…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡hasta luego chico raro!

 **Rarity** \- ¡ten cuidado de con quien hablas!

 **Applejack** \- ¡espero respuestas cuando vuelvas, te quedó claro?!

… corrí hasta llegar al pasillo cerca de la oficina cerca de Luna…, ahí frente a la puerta pude ver como entraba alguien, era nadie más ni nadie menos que la directora Celestia, la cual llevaba consigo una carpeta con papeles…

… me quede ahí tras la puerta durante unos minutos, ya que a pesar de mi emoción, de repente sentía algo de pánico de entrar a esa oficina con las 2 directoras…, se siente parecido a como me sentí cuando conocí a las princesas…, jeje, me siento nerviosionado…

… finalmente abrí la puerta y entre, ambas notaron mi presencia, Luna estaba sentada en la silla tras su escritorio, y Celestia en la silla frente a el…, Luna me reconoció, pero obvio que Celestia no…

 **Will** \- ammm…, entre en un mal momento?

 **Luna** \- no, para nada, justamente le estaba hablando a mi hermana sobre ti…

 **Celestia** \- (ella reacciono…) entonces, este es el joven del que me hablabas hermana? (ella asiente…), ya veo…, podrías decirme tu nombre por favor? (rayos, porque de pronto siento más nervios que emoción?)

 **Will** \- c-claro, me llamo Will princesa… (… la volví a regar…)

 **Celestia** \- princesa? (¡ay, pero que hice?, tuve que taparme la boca con fuerza!)

 **Luna** \- lo vez hermana, te dije que no me había equivocado, lo mismo me había dicho a mi…

 **Celestia** \- perdón por no haberte creído… (Y dirige su mirada hacia mí…), dígame joven… (La interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- Directora Celestia, si no es mucha molestia, podría llamarme solo Will?, es que…, no me siento cómodo cuando o usan formalidades conmigo…

 **Celestia** \- entiendo, está bien… (Dice de manera comprensiva…), muy bien Will, dime, que te trae a Canterlot High?, buscas ingresar como nuevo estudiante? (ella se levanta para que yo me siente, y se posiciona junto a su hermana…)

 **Will** \- (yo tome asiento…) no, lo cierto es que no es nada de eso…, jeje, en realidad, aparte de visitar una escuela a ver a unas niñas que son amigas mías de donde vengo, yo no he pisado una escuela desde mi graduación… (Dije riendo, y ambas se sorprendieron…)

 **Luna** \- tu graduación?,… ¡quieres decir graduación de primaria?! (Por su tono y su rostro, diría que está preocupada y sorprendida, y no es la única…)

 **Celestia** \- es cierto eso Will?, no has podido volver a estudiar después de la primaria? (ambas me ven con preocupación, creo que se preocupan por mí, creen que po no pude seguir estudiando…), eso es realmente horrible y triste Will, a que se debe eso?, problemas familiares?, problemas económicos?, sé que debe ser difícil para ti, pero por favor cuéntanos…

 **Luna** \- si, por favor, creo que podríamos ayudarte si nos explicas lo que te ha sucedido… (Santo cielo, y yo creía que la Celestia y Luna de aquí no se preocuparían tanto por mí como las de Equestria…)

… admito que a pesar de la confusión, me conmovieron muchos sus palabras…, lo primero que hice fue calmarlas para poder aclarar el enorme malentendido y, hahaha, sus caras de impresión al decirles que yo tenían 20 años no tenían precio…, después de que estas se tranquilizaran, insistieron en que les contara de mi…, y eso hice…

… ellas ya no me hacían las preguntas porque yo fuera un desconocido que merodeaba por la escuela, no, yo pude notar en sus ojos su preocupación hacia mí…,… no lo pude evitar…, les conté todo lo que pude de mi vida…

… en algo tuvieron razón…, problemas familiares…, problemas económicos…, y mucho más…,… ambas al escuchar de mi vida, no podían creer lo que oían…, conozco esa mirada…, es la mirada de alguien que siente lastima por mi…

 **Celestia** \- Will…, nosotras… (Se veían entre si…)

 **Luna** \- jamás…, jamás hubiésemos pensado que… (Un extraño sonido las interrumpe…)

 **Celestia** \- que es eso? (pregunta acercándose a la puerta…)

 **Luna** \- parece música… (También se acerca…)

 **Will** \- música? (también me acerque, y reconocí esa canción…), jejeje, entonces ya está pasando… (Ambas escucharon lo que dije…)

 **Celestia** \- "ya está pasando"?, sabes de donde viene esa música?

 **Will** \- seguramente viene del comedor…

 **Luna** \- del comedor?, pero porque?

 **Will** \- me disculpo por esto, pero no hay tiempo para explicarlo, ya es momento de que me valla…

 **Luna** \- p-pero Will… (Ambas me veían con esa mirada de hace rato…)

 **Will** \- … no se preocupen por mí, ya lo pasado, pasado esta, él ahora es en lo que me concentro…, además, podemos seguir conversando luego, está bien?

 **Luna** \- pero… (Trato de decir algo, pero Celestia puso su mano en su hombro…), hermana?

… Celestia le asiente, y esta se resignó…, luego me abrió la puerta, y yo salí, pero antes de irme…

 **Will** \- gracias a ambas por su comprensión… (Les dije con un tono suave…)

 **Celestia** \- gracias a ti por compartir todo eso con nosotras… (Me dijo con una sonrisa dulce…)

… me fui del lugar, y corrí hasta llegar al comedor, solo tuve que seguir la música para encontrarlo…, y cuando llegue, entre, y pude ver a las chicas y prácticamente a todos ahí bailando y cantando…,… ¡ya no lo puedo resistir!

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate-** ¡HAHAHAHAHA, solo míralo, se dejó dominar por su lado Brony, está bailando y cantando, HAHAHAHAHA!

 **DOI** \- y qué?, apuesto a que tu bailarías y cantarías si alguno de tus ídolos te invitara…

 **Fate** \- jejeje, puede ser, pero es que míralo, apuesto a que ningún hombre en su mundo haría eso, especialmente ponerse esas orejas y cola de pony hahaha…

 **DOI** \- te recuerdo que ya no está en su mundo, déjalo que se divierta, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo

 **Fate** \- ay vamos, será posible que para ti, **NADA** pueda clasificarse como "raro" o "extraño"?

 **DOI** \- que quieres que te diga?, yo nunca juzgo los gustos de nadie, si él quiere dejar salir toda su alegría de esa forma tan espontánea y quizá "peculiar", yo digo que lo haga…

 **Fate-** … te digo algo…

 **DOI** \- que pasa?

 **Fate** \- … tu… eres el ser más raro, extraño, peculiar, complicado y simple de todo el cosmos…

 **DOI** \- … (…)… lo se…, así me hizo Dios…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… se podría decir que me fui de la "fiesta" antes de tiempo, pero es que al recordar que Twilight está a punto de ser culpada por un crimen que no cometió, me puse en marcha a esperar a que cierto acontecimiento sucediera en la biblioteca…,… y así fue, Snips y Snails tiraron a la basura ciertas cosas, y espera escondido hasta que se fueron…, al acercarme al bote de basura, encontré justo lo que esperaba, fotos alteradas y recortadas de Twilight…, y en ese momento, escuche los pasos de alguien que venía hacia aquí…

 **Will** \- (por la puerta entro Flash Sentry, y me veía sin saber quién era…) justo a ti te estaba esperando Flash…

 **Flash** \- (este reacciono…) nos conocemos?

 **Will** \- tu a mi no, pero tú y yo tenemos a una amiga en común, Twilight Sparkle…

 **Flash** \- conoces a Twilight? (el e me acerca…)

 **Will** \- creía que alguien te lo habría dicho, lo cierto es que ella y yo vinimos juntos a esta escuela…

 **Flash** \- no lo sabía… (El ve lo que tengo en mis manos…), oye, eso que tienes ahí es…? (lo interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- evidencia, de que flamita inculpo injustamente a Twilight?, si…

 **Flash** \- flamita? ( "me refiero a Sunset Shimer" le dije, y él se sorprendió…) como supiste de eso?

 **Will** \- se muchas cosas, además, yo mismo acabo de ver a bobo y tonto tirar esto en la basura…

 **Flash** \- a quienes? ("Snips y Snails" le aclare…) lo sabía, sabía que Sunset tenía algo que ver en esto… (Dice algo enojado…)

 **Will** \- tranquilo amigo, créeme que estoy igual de enojado que tú, pero es mejor que nos calmemos o no podremos solucionar nada…

 **Flash** \- (el respira profundo para calmarse…) lo sé, tienes razón…, y ahora que debemos hacer?

 **Will** \- si no me equivoco, Twilight debe estar en este momento con Lulu, toma estas fotos y llévaselas para demostrar su inocencia… (Se las entregue…)

 **Flash** \- de acuerdo, lo hare,… pero quien es Lulu? (dice confundido…)

 **Will** \- ups, lo siento, me refiero a la sub-directora Luna…

 **Flash** \- no quiero ni imaginar lo que ella diría si alguien la llamase así de frente…

 **Will** \- bueno…, tal vez no sea tan malo como piensas jeje… (Le dije riendo…)

 **Flash** \- je…, oye, muchas gracias por esto, la verdad me preocupaba no poder hacer nada por ella…

 **Will** \- no me agradezcas amigo, esto es por Twilight, mejor apresúrate…

 **Flash** \- cierto, iré de inmediato… (Justo antes de que se fuera…)

 **Will** \- por cierto, suerte invitándola al baile… (Se detuvo en seco…)

 **Flash** \- c-c-como dices?, p-porque piensas que yo…? (lo interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- ¡eso no importa, deja de perder el tiempo aquí conmigo, corre!

 **Flash** \- ¡s-sí, es verdad! (se fue corriendo…)

… y a quien cree que engaña este?, si se le nota que está babeando por Twilight…, como sea, ahora soy yo quien debe correr, iré directamente con las chicas, y si no me equivoco, deben estar en…,… un momento…, ahora que lo pienso, nunca supe si ese lugar era una tienda de ropa cualquiera, o estaba relacionado de alguna forma con Rarity…,… en fin, mejor no me atormento con eso, lo importante es que sé que no está muy lejos, solo debo cruzar un par de cuadras…

 **Reto De Dark Opal: que creen que esta por pasar?**

… corría fuera de la escuela y la verdad si me costó algo de trabajo encontrar el lugar, pero tras pedir una que otra indicación a uno que otro pony…, perdón, a una que otra persona, lo encontré…

 **Will** \- (abrí la puerta, y…, no había nadie…, entre, mire alrededor, pero nada, y empecé a preocuparme…) chicas?, chicas dónde están?

 **Rarity** \- q-quien está ahí? (escuche su voz, pero no la veo…)

 **Will** \- soy Will Rarity, en dónde estás?

 **Rarity** \- ah, que sorpresa, no esperaba que encontraras este lugar, estoy en uno de los probadores, todas estamos en diferentes probadores, espera a que salgamos por favor…

 **Will-** oh, ya veo, esta bien…

 **Rainbow** \- y que ni se te ocurra tratar de espiarnos amigo…

 **Pinkie** \- hey Will, que bueno que estas aquí, podrías venir, necesito una opinión con respecto a este vestido…

 **Todas** \- ¡Pinkie!

 **Pinkie** \- que?,… oh, cierto, jiji, lo siento, mejor no vengas…

 **Will** \- descuiden, esperare aquí sentado… (Yo me senté…)

 **Applejack** \- más te vale, si intentas algo te atare y te dejare colgado en un árbol con una manzana en la boca igual que a un cerdo rostizado…

 **Will** \- no hace falta que te pongas agresiva conmigo Applejack, yo no voy a hacer nada, tienes mi palabra…

 **Applejack** \- … bien, confiare en ti entonces…, lo siento…

 **Will** \- jeje, descuida, no creas que no entiendo, es lógico que no sea nada cómodo para unas chicas cambiarse de ropa con un chico cerca…

 **Rarity** \- valla Will, me sorprende que puedas entender como nos sentimos, eso me demuestra que eres todo un caballero jeje…

 **Rainbow** \- caballero o no, preferiría que salieras y volvieras en unos minutos…

 **Will** \- bueno…, está bien, lo hare… (Me levante, pero la voz de Rarity me detuvo…)

 **Rarity** \- ay tesoro, no le hagas caso, yo confió plenamente en ti…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡yo igual!

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, yo… (Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, un conejo blanco sale de uno de los probadores, me ve fijamente, y con seriedad me hace la señal con los dedos y los ojos de "te vigilo")

 **Will** \- no me veas así pequeño diablillo, si quieres acércate a mí para que puedas vigilarme… (El dudo…, pero al final se sentó junto a mí, y no me quitaba los ojos de encima…), lo ves?, no soy peligroso… (El seguía viéndome fijamente…), vamos Angel, me pongas esa cara de desconfianza jeje…

Acerque mi mano hacia él, y se puso a la defensiva…, pero lo agarre desprevenido con mi otra mano y comencé a acariciarlo…, el pobre se derritió como mantequilla y agitaba su pata del gusto que sintió, parece que sigo teniendo es "yo no sé qué" que hace que estas "caricias" que doy se sientan peculiarmente bien…

 **Rainbow** \- hey, que es todo ese ruido ahí afuera?, que estas tramando Will?

 **Will** \- jeje, nada, es solo que acabo de desbloquear un nuevo logro, "conquista al Angel Diablo" hahaha…

 **Rainbow** \- no sé qué quiere decir eso, pero más te vale que… (La interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- Rainbow, no quiero insultarte amiga, pero ya deja de ser tan paranoica, yo nunca he espiado a ninguna chica, no espió a ninguna chica, ni es piare a ninguna chica, porque aunque soy un chico, sencillamente no me interesa hacer esa clase de cosas, eso te lo puedo jurar por esta cruz, y por esta cruz… (Dije tomando mi collar con una mano, y señalando mi espalda con la otra…)

… no sé si al destino le encanta jugarme malas bromas, solo sé que la respuesta por parte de Rainbow después de lo que dije fue abrir de golpe la cortina que tapaba el probador, solo para ver a una Rainbow de color morado, seguramente por la combinación de su piel azul natural y el enojo que no sé porque tenía…,… ¡Y LA MUY TORPE ESTABA EN ROPA INTERIOR, AHORA SI ESTOY NERVIOSO!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NO SOY NADA ATRACTIVA VERDAD?, PORQUE SOY UNA CHICA ALGO RUDA?, PORQUE SOY LA MEJOR DEPORTISTA?, SI, YA SE LO QUE LOS CHICOS DE CANTERLOT HIGH PIENSAN DE MI, QUE PARESCO UN CHICO POR MI ACTITUD Y PORQUE NO SOY LINDA CIERTO?, PUES NO ME IMPORTA!

 **Will** \- ¡por el amor de…, Rainbow, cierra la cortina por favor! (me tapaba la cara de vergüenza, pero alcance a ver a las chicas asomando sus cabezas entre las cortinas…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡SI YA SE QUE SOY FEA, NO NECESITO QUE ME LO RECUERDES!

 **Will** \- ¡q-que?, n-no, te equivocas, no es eso!

 **Rainbow** \- ¿¡ENTONCES QUE ES!?

 **Will** \- ¡p-p-pues que que…!

 **Rainbow** \- ¿¡QUE!?

 **Will** \- ¡y-y-yo…!

 **Rarity** \- ¡Rainbow Dash! (ella fue la primera en salir ya vestida, y casi se desmalla al verla así en ropa interior…), ¡entra a vestirte en este instante, por amor a la decencia! (ella va rápidamente hacia ella y la empuja al probador y cierra la cortina…)

… yo estaba dándole la espalda, con las manos en la cara, y me sentía muy alterado…, Rarity se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado…

 **Rarity** \- Will?, estas bien? (su tono es de preocupación…)

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **Rarity** \- "ejem", me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi amiga…, fue… mucho impacto para ti?

 **Will** \- … mucho impacto… (Poco a poco quito las manos de mi cara, pero el rubor aún se me nota…), yo…, soy débil ante las chicas…, aparte de eso, me hace sentir mal la idea de hacer algo que haga sentir mal a los demás…, y yo sé perfectamente que para las chicas, eso de que los chicos a veces buscan espiarlas, pues es algo que las hace sentir mal…, y eso me hace sentir mal a mi…, es algo que muy pocas personas tienen, y es parte de mi…, ese es el porque yo jamás aria algo así, no es correcto…

 **Rarity** \- … (ella me da un abrazo que me sorprende…) Will, eso no es ser débil, eso demuestra que eres todo un caballero, y yo sabía que tenías algo diferente en ti además de esas ropas algo fuera de moda jeje… (Jeje, si supiera que su otro yo las hizo…)

 **Will** \- je, gracias amiga… (Le dije sonriendo y esta se sonrojo…)

… las chicas salieron una tras otra…, y Rainbow salió con una cara algo culpable o cabizbaja…, se acercó a mí y…

 **Rainbow** \- eh…, oye Will…, sobre lo que dije yo… (Jeje, creo que escucho todo lo que dije hace un momento, mejor la salvo…)

 **Will** \- eres una chica realmente linda Rainbow, tu actitud ruda es parte del paquete haha…

 **Rainbow** \- (esta se sonrojo al no esperarse eso…) ¡q-que?, hey, eso no es justo, iba a disculparme contigo!

 **Will** \- haha, pero te cuesta mucho trabajo, así que preferí hacer eso…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡eres un…! (ella me da un golpe en el hombro, pero fue amistoso, y ambos reímos…), ¡oye, lo siento está bien?,!

 **Will** \- si, no te preocupes por lo que paso, mejor solo olvidémoslo está bien?

 **Rainbow** \- jeje, hecho (yo le puse el puño, y ella lo choco, YAY Brohoof…)

… las chicas estaba probándose zapatos ahora, Rarity me insistió en más de una vez que me probara varios que me trajo, resistí lo más que pude, pero al final su carita de súplica me gano…

… si no me equivoco, creo que en los próximos segundos Twilight va a entrar por esa puerta y…,… sip, entro corriendo y se metió en un probador…

 **Rarity** \- (todos volteamos a ver…) todo está bien ahí? (pregunta preocupada…)

 **Twilight** \- si… ("solo que no está bien, no está nada bien" estoy seguro que eso dijo Twilight en voz baja…)

 **Rarity** \- que le habrá pasado? (pregunta mirándonos a todos, y las chicas no lo saben…)

 **Will** \- creo que finalmente llegó el momento… (Dije mientras me ponía de pie…)

 **Applejack** \- el momento?, el momento de qué? (es lógico que todas estén confundidas y preocupadas…)

 **Fluttershy** \- le ocurre algo malo a Twilight?

 **Will** \- no exactamente…

 **Rainbow** \- entonces que pasa?

 **Will** \- pues verán…, es cuchen chicas, acérquense a mí un momento, tengo que contarles algo…

 **Pinkie** \- uy, una historia… (De donde saco esas palomitas?)

… trate de explicarles que Twilight estaba pasando por un problema de confianza y de estrés…, hice todo lo posible por ocultar los detalles que se supone que Twilight debe hacerles entender, pero si les deje muy en claro que Twilight necesitaba de su apoyo y confianza ahora más que nunca…, obvio me preguntaron cómo sabía todo eso, pero no podía responderles,, y aunque eso las dejaba insatisfechas, lo cierto es… que pude notar la determinación en las miradas de cada una de querer ayudarla…

 **Will** \- entonces…, cuento con ustedes chicas? (yo las vi a cada una…)

 **Applejack** \- eso no hace falta ni que lo preguntes amigo, por supuesto que sí, apoyaremos a Twilight en lo que sea… (Dice alzando su brazo…)

 **Rainbow** \- jeje, me muero por ver como Twilight le da su merecido a Sunset Shimer, claro que cuentas conmigo…

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, o como Will le dice, flamita, hahaha, en que estaba?, ah si, lo que sea, yo apoyare…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, yo… (Angel jala su cabello, y le da un gesto de que tenga valor…), si, por supuesto que si, lo que sea por Twilight…, eso creo… (Que rara combinación de determinación y timidez…)

 **Rarity** \- desde luego, que no quepa la menor duda…

 **Will** \- bien…, pues váyanse preparando, porque lo que Twilight está a punto de soltarles es una bomba…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡una bomba, cúbranse! (ella se tira al piso y se cubre…)

 **Applejack** \- el habla en sentido metafórico Pinkie… (Le dice con un tono bajo…)

 **Pinkie** \- (ella se levanta rápidamente…) oh, claro, jiji, ya lo sabía… (Jeje nunca me cansare de esa sonrisa inocente…)

 **Applejack** \- (Twilight abre la cortina, y se le nota con una cara triste…) estas bien?

 **Twilight** \- … el baile de otoño no se hará esta noche…

 **Pinkie-** ¿¡QUE!?

 **Twilight** \- tuvieron que posponerlo porque Sunset Shimer hizo que Snips y Snails arruinaran toda la decoración de Pinkie Pie…

 **Pinkie** \- ¿¡QUE!?

 **Twilight** \- pero el baile de otoño tiene que ser esta noche…

 **Pinkie** \- ¿¡QU…!? (Applejack le tapó la boca…)

 **Twilight** \- (ella respira profundo…) verán… (Y aquí viene…)

 **Pinkie** \- … tú y Will son de un mundo alterno, donde Twilight es una princesa pony, y la corona tiene en realidad un elemento mágico incrustado que le brinda poder a otros elementos mágicos y sin ella ya no funcionarían nunca más, y los necesitas para proteger tu mundo mágico, y si no obtienen la corona esta noche, estarán atrapados en este mundo y no podrán volver en mucho, mucho tiempo… (Dijo todo eso rápidamente y termino con esa sonrisota…)

… ok, ok, yo ya sabía que esto pasaría, pero por favor, verlo de frente es mucho más impactante de lo que me imagine…, y más para Twilight y Spike…

 **Rainbow** \- si…, estoy segura de que esa no es la razón… (La incredulidad reluce en su cara…)

 **Spike** \- no, de hecho acertó bastante…

 **Rarity** \- ¿¡EL PUEDE HABLAR!? (Gritaba con sus manos en la cabeza, y la pobre Twilight tenía una enorme cara de preocupación…)

 **Spike** \- oh si, y de dónde vengo ni siquiera soy un perro, ¡soy un feroz dragón que escupe fuego! (que presumido…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (no aguanto la emoción y aparto a Rarity y a Pinkie del camino…) ¡esto, es, tan, increíble, dime, que estás pensando ahora?! (Ella acercaba su cara a Spike, pero el se acercó a Rarity…)

 **Spike** \- me encantaría que me rascaras detrás de mis orejas… ("ahhh" la pobre aun esta en shock…) ah, tal vez luego…

 **Twilight** \- como supiste todo eso?

 **Pinkie** \- lo presentí…

 **Will** \- si tú, adale… (Twilight me ve a mí…)

 **Twilight** \- y tú?

 **Will** \- bien y tú? (Pinkie se rio…)

 **Twilight** \- no evadas la pregunta, tu sabias que esto pasaría, verdad?

 **Will** \- oye, no te desquites conmigo, ella fue quien lo dijo todo, cómo?, ni yo lo se…

 **Applejack** \- esperen un minuto ustedes 2, déjenme ver si entendí…, Twilight es una pony?

 **Rarity** \- eres una princesa?

 **Fluttershy** \- y son de otro mundo?

… mientras que Twilight asentía avergonzada…, las chicas me veían como esperando que yo dijera algo…

 **Will** \- jejeje, les dije claramente que Twilight les iba a soltar una bomba… (Las chicas no salían de su asombro…)

 **Rainbow** \- eso, es…, ¡asombroso! (ellas prácticamente se lanzaron sobre nosotros diciéndonos mil cosas, y pude a escuchar a Spike decirle a Twilight "vez?, te lo dije")

… luego de un par de minutos respondiendo una que otra pregunta, Twilight y yo sugerimos que fuéramos inmediatamente de vuelta a Canterlot High para solucionar el problema…

 **Rarity** \- (… o más bien, el espantoso desastre, hasta yo quede impactado de ver ese reguero frente a mi…) simplemente no puedo creer que ellos hicieran todo esto…

 **Pinkie** \- si tan solo tuviera una especie de cañón de fiesta, podría decorar todo súper rápido…

 **Will** \- de donde yo vengo no hay muchos recursos para hacer fiestas como antes, si alguien de mi antiguo hogar viera lo que hicieron aquí, los lincharían…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡no se pueden hacer tantas fiestas como antes?, eso es horrible! (tal vez no debí decir eso…)

 **Will** \- (sentí que algo paso sobre mi zapato pero cuando vi, no había nada…) que fue eso?

 **Applejack** \- que fue qué?

 **Will** \- sentí que algo paso sobre mi zapato…, bueno no importa, seguro solo fueron ratones…

 **Rarity** y **Fluttershy** \- ¿¡ratones!? (Fluttershy grito de emoción y se agacho para buscarlos, pero Rarity grito de miedo y salto a mis brazos como toda una damisela en peligro…)

 **Fluttershy** \- oh, no tengan miedo pequeños, salgan… (Ella estira su mano, y efectivamente, de entre los escombros, salieron un par de ratoncitos blancos y subieron a la mano de Fluttershy…), eso es, descuiden, ya están a salvo…

 **Rarity** \- (suspira aliviada…) gracias al cielo Fluttershy…

 **Will** \- … eh, Rarity?

 **Rarity** \- si?

 **Will** \- … ya puedo ponerte de pie?

 **Rarity** \- … oh, claro, desde luego, me disculpo… (Dice avergonzada mientras baja de mis brazos se pone de pie, y se limpia la falda…)

 **Will** \- muy bien, que sugieres Twilight?, me gustaría escuchar que es lo que tu como candidata a princesa propones hacer… (Y al igual que yo, las chicas también…)

 **Twilight** \- sé que parece imposible, pero…, tal vez si todos trabajamos juntos? (se le nota insegura…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡pues, ese es el espíritu que busco para la princesa del baile de otoño, hagámoslo todas juntas!

 **Will** \- "ejem" (ella me ve apenada…)

 **Applejack** \- ups, jeje, lo siento, ¡hagámoslo **todos** juntos! (ella extiende su mano, y uno a uno todos colocamos nuestras manos sobre la otra…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡absolutamente!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡en acción!

 **Pinkie** \- ¡si, que alegría!

 **Fluttershy** \- ¡yay!

 **Will** \- ¡hamburguesa! (todas me vieron con cara de WTH?), ups, perdón, película equivocada, quise decir, ¡máximos esfuerzo!

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, que fue eso?

 **Will** \- es un secreto (dije guiñándole un ojo…)

… todos vimos a Twilight, y finalmente, esta con una sonrisa coloco su mano, y todos juntos las alzamos…, y así comenzó la limpieza del lugar…

 **Pinkie** \- … ¡hey, ya se, hay que animar el ambiente!

 **Will** \- animarlo cómo?

 **Pinkie** \- ¡con esto! (ella saca su celular…, y puso una canción?), ¡escuchemos música para divertirnos mientras arreglamos todo!

 **Rarity** \- a mí me parece una idea fantástica…

 **Will** \- … ok… (Lo que paso por mi cabeza fue, que si esa canción es la que creo que es…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡listo! (ella dejo su teléfono en las gradas…, y si, era la canción que se supone que debía escucharse en este momento, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido…)

… nada fuera de lo normal después de eso, Twilight nos pasó un cepillo a cada uno y cada quien lo atrapo a su manera…, de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo, estábamos limpiando todo el sitio…, en cierto punto y poco a poco, paso lo que tenía que pasar, estudiantes comenzaron a pasar por aquí, y les entro el espíritu de querer ayudarnos a limpiar…

… hahaha, la cara de asombro de algunos chicos al ver que Applejack podía cargar una mesa ella sola mientras que ellos apenas podían entre 2, o la locura que hizo Pinkie de barrer el suelo con su cabello, la verdad, son cosas que me hicieron reír como loco hahaha…

… y más y más, prácticamente las escuela entera fue llegando a brindar una mano…, Twilight y yo nos veíamos con felicidad de ver que todo estaba saliendo bien a pesar de todo…, y finalmente, después de un arduo trabajo, este lugar se ve…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡muuuuuuuuuuy bien! (dijo saltando de alegría…)

Celestia- (escuchamos a alguien aplaudir, y todos volteamos, ahí vemos a Celestia ya a Luna cargando una caja…) muy bien alumnos, el baile de otoño volverá a ser para esta noche… (La emoción de todos no se hizo esperar…), así que mejor vallan a casa a prepararse…, oh, y no olviden depositar su voto para elegir a la princesa del baile de otoño mientras salen… (todos hacían eso mismo…)

 **Estudiante** \- tienes mi voto Twilight…

 **Otro** **estudiante** \- también el mío…

 **Otro** **estudiante más** \- también el mío…

 **Y** **otro** **estudiante** **mas** \- también el mío…

… y así, uno a uno todos fueron depositando sus votos…, y ahí recordé que seguramente flamita, bobo y tonto estarían escondidos en el deposito donde guardan los balones y el equipo de deportes…, así que sigilosamente sin que las chicas notaran que me iba, me acerque al lugar, donde pude ver la puerta entreabierta, y escuchar sin que me vieran…

 **Sunset** \- … tienen suerte de que hayan podido arreglar esto, la próximas vez que les pida que arruinen algo, procuren moderarse un poco…, necesito que el baile se haga esta noche tanto como ella… (Ella cerraba la puerta…, pero yo la detuve para su sorpresa, luego entre al depósito, y la cerré detrás de mí…) ¡t-tu?, que crees que haces aquí?!

 **Will** \- primero que todo, bájame el tono de voz, y segundo, curiosamente, lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, no crees?

 **Sunset** \- lo que yo haga aquí no es de tu incumbencia… (Intenta intimidarme?, pobre novata…)

 **Snips** \- si, mejor vete de aquí ya mismo… (Que lindo se ve cuando trata de hacerse el valiente…)

 **Snails** \- exacto, vete, o sino… (Yo lo interrumpí acercando mi cara con mi **"mirada penetrante"** )

 **Will** \- o sino, que?, que harán? (ambos tragaron saliva del miedo…), eso creí… (Yo volví a mi antigua posición…)

 **Sunset** \- (ella fijo su mirada en mi…) tu ni tienes la menor idea de lo que soy capaz ahora, ni de lo que seré capaz, una vez que me convierta en princesa del baile de otoño…

 **Will** \- … podríamos ya dejarnos de mentiras? (ella arquea una ceja…), por favor, todo esto del baile de otoño te importa tanto como a mí me importa un comino…, la verdadera razón de todo esto, es la corona de Twilight, o más específicamente, su Elemento de la Armonía, y así, tratar de conquistar Equestria… (Su cara de shock fue grande…)

 **Sunset** \- ¿¡que!?, ¿¡cómo es que tú…!? (Y ella abre los ojos, creo que se percató de algo…), t-tu…, por supuesto, no sé cómo no lo vi, seguramente viniste de Equestria junto con Twilight Sparkle…

 **Will** \- (yo esbocé una sonrisa burlona…) bingo, no fue tan difícil, o si?

 **Sunset** \- (ella también esbozo una sonrisa burlona…) eso explicaría el porque me mencionaste a Celestia ayer…, pero me da igual, ni tu ni Twilight pertenecen a este lugar, no entienden nada, y yo la lo tengo dominado… (Se le nota confiada…)

 **Will** \- uy…, que miedo, soy un pony en un mundo desconocido para mí, donde tengo la gran desventaja de no conocerá nadie ni a nada y no saber qué hacer…

 **Sunset** \- veo que no eres tan tonto después de todo… (Y aquí es cuando derrumbo su confianza…)

 **Will** \- … ah, no, espera, la pony con esa desventaja es Twilight… porque yo no soy un pony… (Su sonrisa se volvió una cara seria…)

 **Sunset** \- ¿¡que!?

 **Will** \- lo que oíste, no soy un pony… (Yo me acercaba a ella, mientras ella retrocedía con cada paso…), yo soy Will, el humano de Equestria…, un humano, de otro mundo lejano…

 **Sunset** \- d-de otro mundo humano? (ya está de espaldas a la pared, y yo me detengo…)

 **Will** \- exacto…, seguro te preguntaras como es que un humano llego a Equestria?, y lo que es más, mi forma humana no cambio, te podrás imaginar el escándalo que hicieron algunos ponys al verme… (Ella me veía con nervios, y con intriga…), la historia es muy complicada para contarla en este momento, pero lo pondré así…, se me presento una "mística" oportunidad, y la tome, punto final…

 **Sunset** \- ¡e-eso es imposible! (no me quiere creer…), ¡no me engañas, no creeré algo tan absurdo!

 **Will** \- absurdo?, más absurdo que halla un mundo alterno a Equestria?, lleno de versiones humanas de todos? (la deje pensativa…), da igual, no he venido aquí a hablar de mi…

 **Sunset** \- entonces que quieres?, ya que conoces mis planes, que harás?, vas a decirme algo como que lo que hago está mal y trataras de que desista de mis planes?, o intentaras detenerme por la fuerza? (me dice sonriendo confiada…)

 **Will** \- … jeje, ni una ni otra… (Eso no se lo espero…), veraz, realmente no tengo la intención de hacer nada al respecto, porque no hacer falta…, ya que al final… (Yo tome su mano rápidamente…) tu corazón será liberado de todo ese odio, y la belleza de tu fuego interno saldrá a la luz… (Ella me vio fijamente por un momento…, y luego aparto mi mano de la suya con rudeza…)

 **Sunset** \- no tengo intención de seguir con esta tontería, no me importa qué clase de fenómeno seas, ni lo que pretendas…, tengo un baile al que asistir, y una corona que reclamar… (Dice caminando a un lado mío, y saliendo mientras los otros 2 la siguen…), no te me tasen mi camino, o te ira muy mal… (Fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse del lugar…)

… me quede ahí solo meditando por un momento…, y aunque ella misma no lo acepte…, pude ver en sus ojos… tristeza…,… me siento muy mal por ella, pero tengo un consuelo, el que pronto, ella finalmente se librara de todo ese odio, y conocerá lo que es la verdadera amistad…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- jejeje, justo como lo quería, debemos llevarnos bien con ella, de lo contrario…

 **Will** \- de lo contrario…, que?

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … (…)…

 **Will** \- … ¡SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO, APARECES DE REPENTE, COMIENZAS A DECIRME ALGO, Y NUNCA ERMINAS!

… resignado, salí de ahí, y no había nadie…, salí al pasillo, y tuve suerte de ver a las chicas, que al parecer se preocuparon por mi repentina desaparición…

 **Twilight** \- a donde fuiste Will?, desapareciste de repente…

Rarity- nos tuviste preocupadas…

Rainbow- si amigo, no hagas eso otra vez, esta llegamos a creer que Sunset Shimer tenía algo que ver con tu desaparición…

 **Will** \- bueno, técnicamente es cierto, pero…,… saben qué?, olvídenlo, no es nada, solo tenía que atender un asunto…

 **Applejack** \- detén tus caballos ahí amigo, dijiste que Sunset Shimer si tenía algo que ver, explícate… (Porque tanta seriedad?)

 **Will** \- de verdad, no es nada…

 **Fluttershy** \- estas seguro?, no estas lastimado?

 **Will** \- de verdad que no chicas, estoy bien…

 **Pinkie** \- (ella me abrazo con fuerza…) pero nunca vuelvas a hacer eso…

 **Will** \- (me esta asfixiando…) P-P-Pinkie…, aire…

 **Rarity** \- ¡querida, lo estas asfixiando!

 **Pinkie** \- (me suelta, y yo jadeo…) upsi, lo siento jiji…

 **Will** \- gracias…, y ahora qué?

 **Rarity** \- y ahora?, ahora a prepararnos, tengo miles de vestidos para escoger, suficientes para todas nosotras… (Dice con emoción…)

 **Will** \- muy bien, las espero aquí entonces…

 **Rarity** \- perdón?, que acaso no quieres arreglarte para el baile? (que dramática…)

 **Will** \- no soy fanático de los bailes…, ni siquiera se bailar… (Y no es mentira…, aunque…), como sea, ustedes vallan a prepararse, y yo las esperare aquí, está bien?

 **Rarity** \- oh, valla, y yo que tenía varios trajes para caballeros y necesitaba a alguien que los modelara… (Dice decepcionada, y yo respiro aliviado…)

 **Twilight** \- … espera un momento, a mí no me engañas con eso, la razón por la que no quieres venir con nosotras es porque odias los trajes elegantes, o me equivoco? (¡demonios Twilight, ahora si estoy perdido!)

 **Applejack** \- en serio? (yo me hice un facepalm y asentí…), bueno, realmente yo tampoco soy fanática de los vestidos…

 **Rarity** \- p-p-pero, tengo muchos estilos diferentes, talvez podamos encontrar alguno que te guste, si? (demonios me está haciendo los ojitos…), siiiiiiiiii?

 **Will** \- (me resigne…) está bien, tu ganas (ella se emocionó…), pero nada muy llamativo, ni incomodo, ni colorido, ni una cosa sobre otra cosa dentro de otra cosa, de acuerdo?

 **Rarity** -eso…, no me deja muchas opciones para trabajar… (Yo la miro con seriedad…), p-pero estoy segura de que puedo hacer algo al respecto jeje…

 **Will** \- bien, no perdamos más tiempo…, están todas listas para apoyar a Twilight esta noche? (todas asienten y Twilight se sonrojo…)

… íbamos caminando de regreso al local, mientras hablábamos de lo que haríamos y socializábamos…, y en cierto momento, me quede mirando a Rarity fijamente y…

 **Will** \- … jeje, su nivel de persuasión es de más de 8000… (Pensé en voz alta…)

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, en serio?, que raro, yo creía que era de más de 9000… (Insisto, como le hace para aparecer de repente?,… ¡espera, que?!)

 **Will** \- ¡que dijiste?! (Me sorprendió mucho…)

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, nada, nada… (… un día de estos, va a decir algo que me pueda matar de un susto…)

 **Will** \- (llegamos a la tienda después de la caminata, y ahí comenzamos a prepararnos…) fue un buen trabajo chicas, y gracias a la ayuda de todos, salvamos el baile de otoño…

 **Fluttershy** \- si, yo aun no puedo creer que hayamos podido limpiar todo eso…

 **Rainbow** \- yo sí, somos asombrosos…

 **Rarity** \- suficiente charla chicas… (Yo la miro fijamente…), "ejem" quiero decir, suficiente charla chicos…, tenemos que estar listos, y tenemos que lucir fabulosos… (Dice sacando un montón de ropa…, espero que esto no sea como la horrorosa visión que tuve el día que la Rarity de Equestria me entrego mis ropas jeje…)

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Hmmm…, me pregunto qué le dolería masa Will?, tener que pasar un día entero portándose todos los trajes de Rarity?, o soportar tener que ver a sus amigas con poca ropa un día entero?,… pobre, no solo es virgen de cuerpo, también de corazón…**

 **Qué tal si ustedes me dan un opinión (no necesariamente estas 2, pueden haber más) de que le afectaría más a Will…**

 **En fin, espero que pasen un feliz año nuevo…**

 **Comenten, pregunten, sugieran…**

 **Hasta luego.**


	29. ¡in the dark of the night!

**Nota: ¡wow, wow, wow, wow, que?, aun no es el último capítulo?, wow, eso es bueno o malo?, no lo sé, ustedes lo juzgaran!**

 **… ya en serio, mi intención original es que desde que Will viajo al Imperio de Cristal, hasta ahora, y lo que aún falta, fuera un solo capitulo, hahaha, que loco no?, se imaginan el tiempo que hubiesen pasado sin un capitulo?, así que creo que es mejor no matarlos de hambre y mostrar lo que hay…**

 **… ahora si estoy casi seguro de que el próximo capítulo será el último, pero la vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida, ay Dios XD.**

 **Capítulo 23: ¡in the dark of the night!**

 **Will** \- (llegamos a la tienda después de la caminata, y ahí comenzamos a prepararnos…) fue un buen trabajo chicas, y gracias a la ayuda de todos, salvamos el baile de otoño…

 **Fluttershy** \- sí, yo aún no puedo creer que hayamos podido limpiar todo eso…

 **Rainbow** \- yo sí, somos asombrosos…

 **Rarity** \- suficiente charla chicas… (Yo la miro fijamente…), "ejem" quiero decir, suficiente charla chicos…, tenemos que estar listos, y tenemos que lucir fabulosos… (Dice sacando un montón de ropa…, espero que esto no sea como la horrorosa visión que tuve el día que la Rarity de Equestria me entrego mis ropas jeje…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy, y yo se que hacer para divertirnos mientras nos preparamos… (… acaso va a…?)

 **Will** \- de casualidad hablas de poner música? (esta me voltio a ver con algo de asombro, se acercó a mí de manera instantánea y…)

 **Pinkie** \- estas completa, total, y absolutamente seguro de que no eres adivino? (esa mirada fija me poner de los nervios…)

 **Will** \- cuantas veces más vas a seguir con eso Pinkie?, que no, no lo soy, te lo juro por esta cruz, y esta cruz… (Ella me ve con duda…, hasta que se calmó…)

 **Pinkie** \- oki doki loki… (Que increíble poder de bipolaridad…, saco su teléfono, puso música, y…, si, justo lo que creí, "this is our big night")

… lo primero que me impresiono fue la velocidad con la que Pinkie se cambiaba los vestidos, hahaha, pero nada comparado con el ataque de risa que me dio al ver a Rainbow con ese vestido exageradamente adornado, claro que tenía que ser Rarity, pero esa mirada asesina que me dio Rainbow por escucharme…, bueno prefiero ya no pensar en eso…, Applejack me pregunto qué tal le quedaba su vestido verde, y a mí me gustó mucho, pero como siempre, Rarity tenía una segunda opinión, y trato de "modificarlo un poco",… luego Pinkie se hizo como 30 estilos de cabello diferente, y en cierto punto admito me asuste de volver a ver a Pinkamena, así que al final me le acerque le dije que mejor se quedara natural, a lo que me respondió…

 **Pinkie** \- no puedo ir al baile desnuda tontito… (Yo me di un facepalm, mientras que las chicas la veían fijamente…), que?

 **Applejack** \- Pinkie, se refería que no te hace falta cambiarte el corte de cabello…

 **Pinkie** \- … ohhhhh…, eso tiene más sentido jijiji… (Creo que una de las cosas buenas de que Pinkie sea Pinkie, es que por alguna razón, el doble sentido y esas cosas no funcionan conmigo si vienen de ella, tal vez sea porque tiene una carita y actitud de niña inocente, la verdad, no se…)

… Angel peinando el cabello de Fluttershy, Spike probándose bigotes jeje, luego ellas poniéndose maquillaje, collares, aretes y bla-bla-bla, el caso es que finalmente se pusieron los vestidos que yo recuerdo…

… Twilight y yo les aplaudíamos por lo lindas que se veían, luego Rarity tomo un vestido, tomo a Twilight y se podría decir que la metió a la fuerza al probador jeje…,… y cuando Twilight salió de él, se veía…

 **Rarity** \- ay dulzura, te vez, te vez…, lo siento, es que, no encuentro las palabras correctas… (Dice mientras agitaba su mano frente a su cara…, ahora Twilight me ve a mí…)

 **Will** \- Twilight…, estas… despampanante… (Ella sonrió sonrojada, y yo también lo estaba…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡si, sí, eso es justo lo que buscaba! (dice con una sonrisota…)

 **Rainbow** \- y acaso sabes qué significa? (pregunta con cara de "no me engañas")

 **Rarity** \- ¡ni la menor idea! (dijo eso sin cambiar su buen humor…)

 **Rainbow** \- eso creí, y en realidad yo tampoco… (Me está viendo…), en serio amigo, usas unas palabras muy raras…

 **Will** \- ah sí?, no creí que no conocieran esas palabras…

 **Rainbow** \- insinúas que somos más tontas de lo que pensabas? (porque me ve así?)

 **Will** \- ¡qué?, no, yo no, yo jamás…! (Applejack me puso su mano en el hombro…)

 **Applejack** \- tranquilízate Will, solo se está metiendo contigo…

 **Will** \- como dices? (y al ver a Rainbow, esta me estaba sacando la lengua con una sonrisa burlona…)… me vengare por eso… (Dije viéndola fijamente…)

 **Rainbow** \- cuando quieras jeje… (Nos estamos viendo con desafío…, hasta que Rarity puso su mano en medio…)

 **Rarity** \- bien, basta ustedes 2, ya casi no tenemos tiempo… (Ambos nos calamos, no sin antes vernos darnos una pequeña sonrisa de "esto continuara"), ahora, es tiempo de que cierto caballero se pruebe un traje que escogí para el tratando de adaptarme a sus gustos… (Me está viendo con esa sonrisa…)

 **Will** \- (yo me hice el loco…) Spike, te está llamando…

 **Spike** \- no amigo, estoy muy seguro de que se refiere a ti…

 **Will** \- ¡dragón perro! (no me entendieron, pero yo si me entendí…)

 **Rarity** \- Applejack, Rainbow… (Ambas la miraron, y ella chasqueo los dedos…), atrápenlo, que no intente escapar…

… acto seguido, Applejack y Rainbow con una sonrisa traviesa, me sujetaron, una en cada brazo…

 **Will** \- que hacen?, que traición es esta? (estoy nervioso…), porque me hacen esto?, porque piensan que voy a escapar?

 **Rarity** \- acaso no te escapaste de un castillo lleno de guardias por haberte puesto nervioso por algún asunto? (yo me impresione al oír eso…)

 **Will** \- q-q-que?, c-c-como es que tu…?

 **Rarity** \- lo siento tesoro, pero mientras estabas distraído Twilight me conto algunas cosas de ti, y no pienso dejar que te dejes llevar por tus nervios e intentes huir…, así que… (Ella señala un probador, y Applejack y Rainbow captaron el mensaje…), voy a hacer que te veas fabuloso… (Ellas me "arrastran hasta el probador")

 **Will** \- ¡piedad por Amor a Dios! (¡esto es peor que mi pesadilla!)

… bueno…, eso creía yo que ya me imaginaba lo peor, un traje de gala súper adornado, extravagante e incómodo…, pero…, el traje que me pasaron entre las cortinas fue…

 **Rarity** \- (abrí las cortinas y…, porque tienen esas caras?)… t-t-tesoro… (y ese gran sonrojo?)

 **Fluttershy** \- oh… valla… (Esta está igual…)

 **Applejack** \- pero miren nada más… (Ella está más tranquila…)

 **Rainbow** \- jejeje, nada mal… (No sé si eso fue sarcasmo…)

 **Twilight-** Will…, impresionante, estas… (Pinkie la interrumpe…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡wow, estas guapísimo! (esta fue más directa…, ¡espera, que?!)

… yo me sonroje por eso, y revise de arriba abajo, pero tengo que admitir que a pesar de todo, no esta tan mal este traje…

 **Rarity** \- ¡estoy, muy, emocionada, no pensé que te quedaría tan bien, aun sin ser mi mejor diseño para chicos y ser un diseño tan simple, te vez como todo un galán te telenovela!

 **Will** \- claaaaaro… (Esto es incómodo, y las chicas riendo no ayudan…, hey, espera, jeje, creo que es hora de jugar una bromita…)

… yo me acerque a Rarity, y esta no entendía lo que hacía, de hecho, ninguna, pero Twilight se hacía una idea…, tome la mano de Rarity, la levante a la altura de mi cara y…

 **Rarity-** W-Will?, que estás haciendo (puedo notar los nervios en ella…)

 **Will** \- (use mi voz "seductora" y uno ojos "dulces") señorita Rarity, debo decir que fui muy descortés con usted al no haberle dado la oportunidad de ayudarme, por eso, humildemente le pido que me disculpe, y con mucho cariño aceptare usar este increíble traje fabricado por estas suaves y delicadas manos, así que, si usted me lo permite, puedo tomarme el atrevimiento de pedirle que me permita ser su acompañante en el baile? (acerque su mano a mis labios y la bese…)

… fue demasiado para ella,… me es imposible explicar bien lo que paso,… la pobre Rarity botaba humo como una tetera hirviendo, estaba más roja que el color mismo, y justo cuando bese su mano, esta se desmallo y por suerte Pinkie y Fluttershy la atraparon…, Rainbow sería la próxima en desmallarse, pero de la fuerte risa que no paraba…

 **Will** \- (Applejack y Twilight m veían fijamente sin saber que decir…)… que piensan ustedes?, me abre pasado un poco? (y la respuesta de ambas fue mostrarme con los dedos que si…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Fate-** haha, se ha vuelto más hábil en "atacar las hormonas"

 **DOI** \- no tenías a otros que vigilar?

 **Fate** \- termine antes de tiempo, además, Equestria es uno de mis mundos favoritos…

 **DOI** \- en serio?, terminaste de vigilarlos?, a todos ellos?

 **Fate** \- bueno…, tal vez me salte a 1…, o a 2…, no más de 3 o 5…

 **DOI** \- ¡Fate Iri Per Legem Dei, ve a atender tus asuntos pendientes de inmediato!

 **Fate** \- ¡ahhhhh, dijiste mi nombre completo, en serio debes estar enojado conmigo!

 **DOI** \- ¡HAS TUS DEVERES!

 **Fate** \- ¡ya voy!,… ¡malo!

 **DOI** \- … en que me quede?, ah sí, a ver cómo te va a ti…, oh veo que ya llegaron al baile, bien, solo espero que no pase una locura…, o que no hagas una locura…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… EEYUP, Rarity se enojó un poco conmigo por la bromita, y como compensación, me pidió…, no, más bien me exigió que fuera su pareja e el baile, y…, ya ni modo, tuve que aceptar…

… salimos de esta limusina, y cada una fue con emoción, aunque Twilight y somos un poco más tímidos…, y mientras que Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie y Applejack ya habían cruzado la puerta, Twilight y yo íbamos un poco más despacio, y Rarity caminaba a mi lado, al parecer no quería entrar sin su "pareja"

 **Flash** \- ¡Twilight! (Los 3 escuchamos como Twilight era llamada, y los 3 nos volteamos…, este corrió hasta nosotros con rapidez y se paró frente a Twilight…) escucha, sé que dijiste "no" sobre ir al baile de otoño conmigo, pero…, reconsiderarías tener al menos un baile conmigo? (jeje, esta sonrojado…)

 **Twilight** \- (Rarity y yo veíamos a Twilight esperando su respuesta…) nunca dije que no…, quiero decir, lo hice, pero, no me refería a ti, yo estaba…, lo que quiero decir es… (Ya no soporto esa timidez ni este ambiente, tengo que hacer algo…)

 **Will** \- le encantaría Flash… (Ambos me ven sonrojados…), tu qué piensas Rarity?, crees que a Twilight le encantaría bailar con Flash? (dije guiñándole un ojo y ella capto mi intención…)

 **Rarity** \- oh, estoy muy seguro de que si, y apuesto a que a Flash eso lo haría muy feliz, o me equivoco? (le pregunto a Flash con un tono pícaro…)

… Flash estaba sonrojado y tenía cara de bobo, pero no tuvo que responder, Twilight lo tomo del brazo, y ambos empezaron a caminar sonriendo…, hasta que el choco con la puerta, se recuperó de la conmoción y luego entraron…

 **Will** \- (Rarity y yo no pudimos evitar reír un poco por la situación…) jejeje, pobre chico, con esas reacciones a nadie podría ocultarle lo que siente por Twilight…, en serio se siente así de extraño estar enamorado?

 **Rarity** \- jeje, estoy absolutamente segura de que sí, me sorprende que lo preguntes…

 **Will** \- ah sí?, porque?

 **Rarity** \- tesoro, por favor, un chico tan duce y atento como tú?, seguro abras tenido alguna linda novia, aunque ignoro el porqué habrán terminado…

 **Will** \- … (… ok, hora de aclarar algunas cosas…),… Rarity…

 **Rarity** \- si dime?

 **Will** \- … entremos, tengo algunas cosas que aclarar…

 **Rarity** \- … oh, tesoro, acaso dije algo malo? (tanto se me nota la ligera recaída de mi humor?)

 **Will** \- no, no, para nada, no es tu culpa…, ven entremos y te lo contare…

 **Rarity** \- oh, sí, está bien…

… cuando entramos, no fuimos directamente al gimnasio, nos quedamos afuera en el pasillo para poder hablar, y bueno…, tuve que explicarle que yo nunca había tenido una novia…, claro que se negó rotundamente a creer eso al principio, pero…, después de explicarle mi "pequeño problema" de nunca haberme enamorado antes, pues…, al final la convencí de que lo que decía era verdad…

 **Rarity** \- (ella no se veía muy bien…) santo cielo tesoro…, yo…, lo lamento mucho por tocar ese tema, no tenía idea…

 **Will** \- por favor amiga, no te culpes más, no estoy molesto contigo, de verdad, es algo que he tenido que aprender a aceptar, y solo esperar… (Yo levanto su carita con mi mano…), así que, por favor, no quiero ver tristeza en tus ojos, ni en los de ninguno de mis seres queridos, está bien? (le dije sonriendo…)

 **Rarity** \- (esta sonrió sonrojada…) c-claro, jeje, me disculpo por mí, "cough", error…

 **Will** \- ahora bien, estoy en esta situación por tu culpa, así que, mientras estemos aquí, enséñame a bailar para no tener que hacer el ridículo, está bien?

 **Rarity** \- cuenta con eso, ¡a bailar! (esta me tomo del brazo con emoción y rápidamente me arrastro hasta la pista de baile…)

… ya en el baile, pude ver que cada estudiante bailaba a su manera, y pensé "y yo tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo?, parece que ese término no existe aquí" así que solo baile a mi manera como si estuviera haciendo karate, lo cual llamo la atención de algunos que me veían impresionados…, ahí fue cuando me oculte detrás de Twilight…

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

… hace un segundo Will estaba "bailando" y muchos lo veían con asombro, incluso las chicas y yo…, pero cuando se dio cuenta de eso, le dio su típico ataque de pánico y se ocultó rápidamente detrás de mi… los que hace un momento lo veían con emoción, ahora lo veían confundidos…, pero que vergonzoso…

 **Twilight** \- he-he, es que, verán, él es algo tímido y, bueno, las miradas fijas le afectan un poco he-he… (Al final, todas volvieron a lo suyo, y yo suspire de alivio…), ya no te están viendo Will, ya puedes salir… (Él se levanta y sale…)

 **Will** \- gracias Twilight, otro poco y me desmallo…

 **Twilight** \- en serio tienes que hacer algo respecto a eso, no puedes seguir ocultándote cuando hallan muchos ponys…, digo, muchas personas mirándote…

 **Will** \- aún estoy atendiendo ese asunto… (Dice algo decaído…)

 **Twilight** \- jeje, tranquilo, cuando volvamos a Equestria las chicas y yo te ayudaremos con eso, está bien? (… porque me ve con esa mirada tan fija?)

 **Will** \- … claro…, si, con gusto aceptare su ayuda jeje… (… porque siento que su respuesta fue algo… insípida?)

… él se fue, creo que dijo algo de tener sed…, desde aquí puedo verlo, esta bebiendo un ponche, pero…, una chica de color menta se le acerco y lo está poniendo incomodo, creo que le está haciendo mil preguntas, pero no oigo bien lo que dicen…, mejor lo dejo asi…

… las chicas y yo bailábamos, y desde el escenario, Flash me veía y yo lo salude…, y de pronto recordé algo…

 **Twilight** \- alguien vio a Sunset Shimer? (La musica esta fuerte…)

 **Rainbow** \- tal vez está muy avergonzada de venir, debe saber que arrasaste con la votación… (Dice mientras bailábamos…)

 **Twilight** \- tal vez… (Pero no estoy segura de eso…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… Lyra me había atrapado, me empezó a hablar a toda velocidad sobre los ponys, también me empezó a preguntar que pensaba yo y bla-bla-bla, y si no fuera por Bon Bon, quien sabe que me hubiera pasado….

 **Celestia** \- (la música termino, y pude ver a Celestia subir al escenario y todos le prestábamos atención…) primero que todo, quiero decir lo maravilloso que se ve todo esta noche, todos hicieron un gran trabajo arreglándolo todo después del lamentable acontecimiento de antes…, y ahora sin más preámbulos, me gustaría anunciar a la ganadora de la corona del baile de otoño de este año… (Luna se acercaba a ella con la caja que contenía la corona…, y le pasa un sobre…), y la princesa del baile de otoño de este año es… (Ella abre el sobre…),… ¡Twilight Sparkle!

… jejeje, claro que lo sabía, pero igual me acerque a felicitarla por todo su trabajo, y la emoción de todas era grande, de hecho, creo que Rainbow casi ahorca a Fluttershy…

 **Twilight** \- ¡lo logre, lo hicimos! (la felicidad reluce en su cara…), ¡no lo habría hecho sin ustedes chicas! (… "ejem"…) ¡jeje, perdón, perdón, lo siento! (ella me abraza, y yo correspondo…), ¡gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias Will, a ti más que a nadie!

 **Will** \- jeje…, está bien amiga, ahora ve, ve y recibe lo que es tuyo… (Ambos cortamos el abrazo…)

… Twilight veía alas chicas las cuales le sonreían y le asentían…, ella subió al escenario…, estoy seguro de que Celestia dijo "felicidades Twilight" mientras le colocaba la corona, y las chicas y yo la veíamos felices por ella…, pero porque siento que estoy olvidando algo?

 **Spike** \- ¡Twilight, ayudaaaaa! (oh, claro, eso…)

 **Twilight** \- Spike? (ella, las chicas y yo, vemos como Snips y Snails se lo llevan…) ¡ellos tienen a Spike!

… Twilight salto del escenario, salió corriendo, y sin pensarlo, todos la seguimos…, en el pasillo vi como Twilight choco con el casillero, nos vio seguirla, se recuperó, y siguió corriendo…

 **Will** \- (le pasamos por un lado a Trixie…) ¡hola Trixie, adiós Trixie! (ok, no puedo verla después de pasarla, pero estoy 99,99 % seguro de que habrá pensado "lo conozco?, que está pasando?", y de hecho, creo que es la primera vez que veo a Trixie en este mundo o en Equestria…)

 **Sunset** \- (finalmente llegamos hasta el lugar donde está el portal, y Sunset Shimer nos detuvo poniéndose frente a él con un mazo…) ¡no den un paso más! (pude ver el terror en la cara de Twilight al ver lo que hacía Sunset…)

 **Spike** \- (Spike trataba de zafarse de Snips y Snails…) ¡Twilight! (estos le taparon el hocico…)

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight y las chicas se pusieron a la defensiva, y yo no tanto, porque…, bueno, tengo mis razones…) ¡no le hagas daño!

 **Sunset** \- oh, yo jamás haría algo así, no soy un monstruo Twilight…, suéltenlo… (Ellos sueltan a Spike y este corre a los brazos de Twilight…)

 **Will-** miren nada más a quien vemos actuando como toda una mala perdedora…

 **Sunset** \- oh, yo no he perdido, que no lo notas?, yo ya gane… (Mis palabras parece que no la enojan tanto como antes…)

 **Will** \- en serio?, hacer que bobo y tonto secuestraran a Spike y traernos aquí, ese fue tu gran plan? (a pesar de la situación, Pinkie y Rainbow aún se ríen un poco…)

 **Snips** \- hah, ahora los tenemos acorralados, no tienen escape…

 **Snails** \- si, mejor comete tus palabras…

 **Will** \- (hora de bajarle los humos a estos 2…) valla, por fin están aprendiendo a defenderse sin que su mami intervenga… (Y más risas de parte de Pinkie y Rainbow…)

 **Snips** \- ¡oye, ella no es nuestra mami!

 **Snails** \- ¡si, y yo ya no necesito que la mía me cure cuando me raspo las rodillas! (¡hahaha, santo cielo, con estos 2 no tengo ni que esforzarme, y Pinkie y Rainbow parecen estar de acuerdo!

 **Sunset** -¡suficiente tontos! (ellos se quedaron quietos por el miedo…)

 **Will** \- oye flamita, deberías dejar que tus 2 bebes aprendan a independizarse, hahaha… (Eso no les gusto a esos 2…)

 **Sunset** \- (esta esbozo una sonrisa…) ríe mientras puedas, ya que ahora seré yo quien tome el control…

 **Snips** \- ¡si, ya la oíste!

 **Snails** \- ¡ella tomara el control!

 **Will** \- uy, qué miedo, a ver si entendí, una chica insegura, con complejo de inferioridad y un terrible problema de manejo de la ira, que planeo el secuestro de un perro para atraernos a todos aquí afuera, y que tiene a un par de lelos como mascotas, tiene la intención de que todo esto termine con ella sentada en un trono y una corona sobre su cabeza?,… quienes se han creído que son?, los 3 mosqueteros?, son más bien los 3 chiflados, hahahahaha…

… ok, Pinkie y Rainbow casi no pudieron ocultar su risa, y Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy solo esbozaron una ligera risita…, pero Twilight aún sigue con cara de insegura, y Spike me ve sin entender el porque no estoy preocupado…

 **Sunset** \- ¡suficiente, ya estoy harta de tus tontas burlas! (su grito nos calló a todos…), mejor dile a tu amigo que cuide sus palabras Twilight, o si no… (Dice viéndola fija y fríamente…)

Twilight me ve como pidiéndome que ya no la provoque más…, solo porque no me gusto ver su cara medio triste, me calme, y Sunset lo noto, lo cual hizo que sonriera como triunfante…

 **Sunset** \- eso está mejor…, ahora escucha bien Twilight, tú no pertenece saquí, ninguno de los 2 pertenece aquí… (Me ve con una sonrisa, y una mirada fría…), tu eres amigo cercano de Twilight correcto?, creo que no tiene caso que se lo pida por las buenas, así que, hagamos lo siguiente, convéncela de que me entregue la corona, y así podrán regresar a Equestria esta noche…, o deja que se la quede, y jamás volverán a casa… (Ella se prepara para golpear el portal…)

… esto preocupo mucho a las chicas, en especial a Twilight, que me veía muy triste, como queriendo preguntarme "que debo hacer?"

 **Sunset** \- tic-tac ustedes 2, no tenemos toda la noche, el portal se cerrara solo en menos de 1 hora…, así que, cuál es su respuesta?

… las chicas se veían furiosas e impotentes de no poder hacer nada…, Twilight volvió a verme directamente…, pero…, mi única respuesta fue sonreírle, agacharme para ponerme junto a ella, y…

 **Will** \- … que es lo que sientes que es lo correcto?

 **Twilight** \- … (por un momento, Twilight se quitó la corona…, pero su rostro temeroso, cambio a uno lleno de valentía…)… no (dijo viendo a Sunset directo a los ojos…)

 **Sunset** \- ¿¡que!? (No se lo espero…), ¡Equestria, tus amigos, los perderás para siempre, y el también lo perderá todo, si no te importa perderlo todo, al menos piensa en cómo se sentiría el! (trata de manipularla…)

 **Will** \- (Twilight me ve insegura otra vez, pero yo sigo firme y le respondo a Sunset…) ya la oíste, así que no intentes manipularla, porque yo comparto sus sentimientos… (y ahora, Twilight comparte mi seguridad…)

 **Sunset** \- ¡es que acaso no ven lo que le puedo hacer al portal?!

 **Twilight** \- ¡si, pero también vi lo que fuiste capaz de hacer aquí incluso sin magia!

 **Will** \- ¡es correcto, y nosotros conocemos el poder que conecta a cada ser en Equestria, por lo que estamos seguros de una cosa!

 **Twilight** \- ¡y eso es, que Equestria será capaz de encontrar una forma de sobrevivir sin mi elemento de la armonía!

 **Will** \- ¡pero este lugar no podrá si permitimos que caiga en tus manos! (se nota la inseguridad en Sunset Shimer…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡así que adelante, destruye el portal, nunca vas a tener esta corona! (dice colocándosela…)

 **Sunset** \- … bien…, tú ganas… (Ella deja caer el mazo…)

 **Rainbow** \- (Twilight no se esperaba que ella hiciera eso, pero la lleno de alivio…, las chicas se nos acercaron igual de impresionadas…) ¡ustedes, son, asombrosos! (que cara tan rara puso…)

 **Applejack** \- no puedo creer lo que iban a hacer por nosotros… (Ella nos da un golpe amistoso en el brazo a Twilight y a mí…)

 **Rarity** \- no me sorprende, en verdad son una princesa y un caballero… (y aquí es cuando Sunset…)

 **Sunset** \- ¡oh si, estos 2 son realmente especiales! (y aquí inicia el "juego")

… tal y como debía pasar, Sunset se lanzó sobre Twilight, lo cual hizo que la corona callera lejos, y luego toda una locura, a veces la corona la atrapaba uno, a veces otro, la verdad, yo podría haber detenido todo esto en cuanto la corona cayó en mis manos la primera vez, pero algo me decía que lo que iba a pasar, debía pasar…

 **Sunset** \- (finalmente, la corona callo por última vez en las manos de Sunset Shimer…) yo tomare esto…, jeje, por fin (la preocupación y el enojo se notaba en las caras de las chicas…), más poder del que yo haya podido imaginar… (Con una sonrisota de triunfante, Sunset se coloca la corona…)

… ella se vio envuelta en un inmenso rayo de energía que sacudía la tierra y alteraba el viento, mientras era elevada a las alturas y comenzaba su transformación…, debido al ruido, todos en el baile salieron a ver lo que sucedía, solo para llevarse el susto de sus vidas…

… la piel se Sunset se tornó de un color rojo carmesí, sus manos se volvieron garras, sus orejas puntiagudas, le crecieron colmillos, alas, y una cola…, se había convertido en un auténtico demonio…, esta es…, estoy seguro de que esta debe ser…

 **Dark Opal** \- la auténtica cuarta pieza… (Escuche su voz en mi cabeza, lo cual me preocupo…), debes estar atento a mi señal, mi estimado otro yo…

 **Will** \- que dices?, señal?, señal para qué?

 **Dark** **Opal** \- jejeje, ya lo veras…, o debería decir, ya lo sentirás?, hahahahaha…

 **Will** \- ¡déjate de secretitos y habla claro! (mi grito lo escucharon las chicas…)

 **Twilight** \- Will, que sucede?

 **Will** \- Twilight yo…, lo siento, no hay tiempo, atentas todas a ella (dije señalando a Sunset, y todas me hicieron caso…)

… Sunset contemplaba su nueva forma mientras reía…, las chicas se asustaron un poco…, y de pronto, Sunset lanza un par de rallos hacia Snips y Snails…, y estos terminan convertidos en demonios al igual que ella…

 **Snips** \- esto va a ser genial… (Ahora son más feos…)

… las chicas se pusieron en alerta de esto, y Twilight y yo no veíamos con enojo, enojo por todo lo que Sunset está causando…,… los estudiantes espantados intentaron regresar todos al interior de la escuela y cerrar las puertas, lo cual lograron, pero no serviría de nada…

 **Sunset** \- (ella col oca los pies en la tierra…) he tenido que pasar por muchas dificultades esta noche solo para poder poner mis manos en esta corona, que realmente debía ser mía desde el principio… (Dice viéndolos con una expresión de furia…, y luego cambia su humor…), pero dejemos el pasado en el pasado…, yo soy su nueva ahora, y ustedes, me serán leales, a ¡mi! (con su magia, ella destrozo los muros de la entrada y desplazo los escombros donde no estorbaran…)

… entro en la escuela, donde todos intentaron huir, pero utilizo algún hechizo de control mental, y ahora todos parecen Zombis…

… las chicas y yo corrimos para acercarnos, y Twilight fue quien más planto cara…, cuando Sunset salió del lugar, que estoy seguro que les dijo a Snips y a Snails que reunieran a todos para llevarlos al portal o algo así, vio directamente a Twilight, y aquí es cuando ella revelara sus verdaderas intenciones…

 **Sunset** \- (con una sonrisa en su rostro, dice…) alerta de Spoiler, estaba mintiendo cuando dije que destruiría el portal, no me interesa gobernar esta pequeña y patética escuela, yo quiero Equestria, y con mi pequeño ejército de adolescentes detrás de mí, ¡voy a conseguirlo!

 **Twilight** \- … no, no lo harás… (Ver a Flash como un Zombi le afecto…,Sunset se acerca volando a ella…)

 **Sunset** \- oh por favor, exactamente qué piensas que harás para detenerme?, yo tengo magia, y tú no tienes nada… (Con esa cara ya no está nada bonita…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡nos tiene a nosotras! (se envalentonaron…)

 **Will** \- ¡y nos tiene a nosotros! (Spike estaba junto a mí, pero estábamos a una distancia apartada de las chicas…)

 **Sunset** \- (… Twilight sonrió por lo que dijimos, y Sunset gruñía…, pero volvió a cambiar su actitud…) hahahahaha, que tierno, toda la pandilla reunida otra vez, hahahahaha… (La muy hipócrita se limpiaba una lagrima de risa…, y ahora prepara un ataque de energía…) ahora apártense, Twilight ha tratado de interponerse en mis panes ya demasiadas veces…, tengo que encargarme de ella… (Sunset lanza su ataque, y las chicas se cubren…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ¡es el momento, ahora!

 **Will** \- ¡qué?, pero si…!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ¡ya se lo que debe pasar, pero cambiaremos eso un poco, ahora, CORRE!

… y sin tener más opción, corrí y me puse justo en medio de las chicas y ese rayo de energía que se dirigía directo a mi…, cerré mis ojos y me espere lo peor…

… lo último que puedo recordar, es el rápido dolor que sentí, y un grito que no pude escuchar muy bien…,… que va a pasar ahora?

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pueden adivinar lo que va a pasar ahora?**

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

 **Todas** \- ¡WIIIIIIIIIIL NOOOOOOOOOO! (… todas estábamos en shock por lo que vimos, Will se interpuso entre el ataque de Sunset Shimer y nosotras, recibiendo el rayo que ella disparo, y cayendo al suelo boca abajo e inconsciente, con su traje desgarrado y varias quemaduras…)

 **Sunset** \- (esta solo empezó a reír…) hahaha, upsi, tenía pensado acabar con el luego de encargarme de ustedes, pero supongo que da igual el orden, eso le paso por querer hacerse el héroe, ¡hahahahaha!

… rápidamente y temiendo lo peor todas fuimos a socorrerlo, Rainbow le dio la vuelta y todas notamos lo mal herido que estaba…, Applejack lo recostó en su regazo, Pinkie lo llamaba una y otra vez, pero él no respondía, Rarity también lo intento, y Fluttershy, todas lo intentamos, pero el…, el solo…, no se movía…

 **Twilight** \- (… no las pude contener…, las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos no las pude contener…, ninguna de nosotras podía contener sus lágrimas…) Will…, no…, por favor, por favor Will, no me hagas esto…, se supone que volveríamos juntos a casa, a nuestro hogar, a Equestria…, no puedes…, no puedes solo abandonarnos…

 **Spike** \- por favor amigo…, no nos hagas esto por favor…, no nos dejes (Spike, quien tampoco podía aguantar más sus lágrimas, se acurrucaba en su pecho…), nuestras amigas nos están esperando en casa…, asique, por favor, haz eso que siempre haces y recupérate, por favor…

… muy a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos…, no había reacción alguna de el…, ni un gesto, ni una mueca…, ni siquiera podíamos escuchar su respiración…,… hasta que…, poco a poco, escuchamos un leve quejido…

 **Applejack** \- ¡e-esta, está respirando, escúchenlo, está respirando! (los nervios nos tenían a todas como locas…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡si, pero apenas, se oye muy débil, hay que hacer algo pronto!

 **Pinkie** \- ¡si, y, y, y si le damos respiración boca a boca?!

 **Fluttershy** \- ¡e-eh?, y-y-yo, no estoy segura de que…! (Rarity interrumpe…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡chicas, no hay tiempo para esto, con tal de ayudarlo, hay que hacer lo que podamos, yo lo hare! (y sin más, Rarity no dudo ni un segundo y junto sus labios con los de Will y comenzó a hacerle RCP…, pero no hubo mucho resultado…), ¡oh no, no está funcionando!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡a ver, ahora lo intentare yo! (tampoco dudo en hacerlo…, pero tampoco logro mucho…) ¡rayos!

 **Applejack** \- ¡no desesperen chicas, puedo sentir que estamos lográndolo, permítanme! (ella desde su posición lo hizo también…, y se notó una ligera mejoría en la respiración de Will) ¡está funcionando!

 **Pinkie** \- ¡está bien, está bien, mi turno! (Pinkie también le hizo el RCP…, realmente parece que…), ¡eso es, ahora tu Fluttershy!

 **Fluttershy** \- ¡e-eh?, p-pero! ("¡Fluttershy rápido!" le gritaron las chicas…) ¡s-si! (y ella también lo hizo…, no puedo creerlo, realmente está funcionando…) ¡c-creo que está bien!

 **Twilight** \- ¡muy bien, ahora yo! (a pesar de todo, estoy segura de que no fui la única que sintió algo de vergüenza en hacer esto…, pero, por ayudarlo, no me arrepiento de nada…)

… cuando me separe de el…, todas lo vimos fijamente esperando que despertara…,… y lo hizo…, poco a poco, vimos como abría los ojos con dificultad, y todas ya estábamos más contentas…

 **Will-** … hola… (Decía medio sonriendo, pero se le notaba el dolor en la cara…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡compañero, lo lograste! (dice limpiándose los ojos…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡nunca, NUNCA, vuelvas hacer eso! (trata de sonar ruda, pero se le nota que está feliz…)

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie se le lanzo encima y lo abrazo…) ¡estás bien!

 **Will** \- ay, no, no lo estoy… (Se le nota el dolor…)

 **Todas** \- ¡Pinkie!

 **Pinkie** \- ¡lo siento! (ella se separa de el…)

 **Fluttershy** \- "sniff" me…, me alegra mucho ver que tu…, "sniff" (no pudo ni terminar la frase…)

 **Rarity** \- ay tesoro, sé que eres todo un caballero, pero te pido que por favor no mueras como uno… (Dice limpiándose los ojos…, Will rio un poco por su comentario…)

 **Twilight** \- … Will…, yo… (El me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- T-Twilight…

 **Twilight** \- eh si?

 **Will** \- a-acercate, rapido…

 **Twilight** \- c-claro… (Limpiándome lo que me quedaba de lágrimas, me acerque a el…)

 **Will** \- escúchame atentamente…

 **Twilight** \- s-si… (Acerco mí oído a su boca y…)

 **Will** \- (… no…, ay no, no, no, no, no, no…, esto es malo, esto es muy malo…, como hare para que…?) Twilight, ya puedo sentirlo, apresúrate…

 **Twilight** \- c-claro, ¡chicas escúchenme! (todas me ven…), ¡Applejack rápido, tienes que dejar a Will en el suelo!

 **Applejack** \- (esta se sorprendió…) ¿¡que!?, ¿¡dejarlo en el suelo!?, ¡no puedo hacer eso, el está muy mal herido Twilight!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡exacto amiga, porque estas pidiendo algo así?! (La confusión de todas es comprensible…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡chicas por favor créanme, no hay tiempo para explicarlo, les pido que confíen en mí! (todas se ven con duda…), ¡chicas, se los pido por favor!

 **Rarity** \- … Applejack… (Ella la ve…), confiemos en ella…

 **Applejack** \- … (ella vio a Will con duda, pero…),… está bien, confió en ti Twilight…

… Applejack coloco con delicadeza a Will en el suelo…, Pinkie y Fluttershy no entendían el porqué, pero yo les pedía que confiaran en mí, y así lo hicieron…

 **Sunset** \- (Sunset Shimer nos veía desde donde volaba…) ya terminaron con su tierno momento?, hahahahaha, no sé qué rayos están haciendo, primero lloran como bebes por su amiguito, y ahora solo lo dejan ahí, indefenso y adolorido? (sus palabras nos molestan…), bueno, en ese caso, terminare con su sufrimiento, ¡ahora mismo! (ella prepara otro ataque de energía…)

… las chicas me ven con mucha preocupación, pero yo les pido, o más bien, les imploro que confíen en mi…, sin perder sus preocupaciones, ellas acceden a escucharme…, y solo espero que lo que sea que pase, no sea para mal…

… Sunset lanza el ataque de energía, y todas vimos como este impactaba en el lugar donde dejamos a Will…, al ver como no quedo más que tierra y polvo en ese lugar la preocupación de todas no se hizo esperar, incluso la mía…,… vamos Will, donde estas ahora?, me va a dar un ataque al corazón…

 **Sunset** \- ¡hahahahaha, finalmente, uno menos, y faltan 6, hahaha! (ella nos veía fijamente, preparándose para atacar otra vez…, las chicas y yo nos acercamos, estábamos todas juntas preparadas para lo peor…, hasta que…)

 **¿?** \- wow, hahaha, ya puedo tachar "quedar chamuscado" de la lista heridas que me han causado, hahahahaha (esa voz hizo que todos volteáramos, y justo en la entrada d la escuela, lo vimos…, lo vi…, Dark Opal…)

 **Sunset** \- veo que aun sigues aquí eh?, eres como una cucaracha, escurridizo y difícil de aplastar…

 **Dark Opal** \- jeje, en realidad, yo diría que soy escurridizo como una víbora, me regenero como una salamandra, y tengo más vidas que un gato, hahahahaha, así soy yo, Dark Opal el indestructible, por cierto, te gusta mi nuevo look?, camisa destrozada, pantalones quemados y un solo zapato hahaha, oh, y quieres saber algo más?, resulta que… (Ya empezó a hacer bromas y a hablar sin parar, no sé si esto es bueno o malo…)

… es obvio que las chicas están confundidas, y me ben preguntándome que paso?, porque a Will le creció el cabello, y Pinkie quien fue más observadora pregunto porque ahora tenía el ojo derecho azul y el ojo izquierdo rojo?, a lo cual, cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta, se impresionaron, y estaban muy confundidas…, ahora que Sunset está algo distraída con él, tal vez pueda hacerles un pequeño resumen de lo que está pasando a las chicas…

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

… este chico ya me tiene harta, no hace más que decir cosas raras y reírse de lo que dice, estoy a punto de…

 **Sunset** \- ¡suficiente! (él se calló…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- que sucede?, creí que nos estábamos divirtiendo?

 **Sunset** \- divirtiendo?, estoy muy cerca de lograr mi conquista de Equestria, y de destruir a tus patéticas amiguitas, y ahora me hablas de diversión?, a donde fue el chico confiado y serio de hace rato?

 **Dark** **Opal** \- está justo aquí… (El señala su cabeza…), o tal vez por aquí… (Ahora señala su corazón…) la verdad aun no estoy seguro, pero ese no es el caso, el caso es, que no vas a lograr nada de ninguna conquista, porque no pasaras de mí… (Dice con una sonrisa burlona…)

 **Sunset** \- … jeje…, jejeje…, ¡hahahahaha!, ignoro como es que aun sigues en pie después de mi ataque, pero tal parece que el rayo que recibiste te dio muy fuerte en la cabeza, estás diciendo tonterías como que puedes detenerme, hahahahaha, te volviste loco… (Sus absurdas palabras solo me causan gracia…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- hahahahaha…, no Sunset, no… (Este me ve fijamente, y yo lo veo a él…, pero, para mi sorpresa, este desaparece…, me asombro por un momento, y lo trate de localizar con mi mirada…, hasta que al darme la vuelta…,… ahí estaba el…, flotando frente a mí y viéndome fijamente con una sonrisa enorme la cual me… asusto?), jeje…, yo ya estaba completamente loco…

… por un segundo me asusto el verlo ahí de repente…, pero me recobre y trate de atacarlo, sin embargo este volvió a desaparecer, solo para reaparecer entre mis esclavos adolecentes…

 **Sunset** \- tú…, como es posible que hicieras eso?, yo tengo toda la magia de la corona, y tú, no tienes nada…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- pues evidentemente si, y debo agregar que tú tienes un pésimo gusto para el uso de tu magia, por favor, un ejército de gente Zombi? (este golpea el cráneo de uno de ellos como si estuviera tocando una puerta…), que vas a hacer con estos?, llenar de baba toda Equestria?, hahaha, y aparte de eso, convertirte en demonio?, que original, no eres ni 1/3 de fuerte de lo que es Dante, y te aseguro que en belleza no le llegas ni a los talones a Morrigan, hahahahaha…

… no hace más que hablar y hablar, y no entiendo la mitad de lo que dice, solo sé que me está insultando, y me estoy enfureciendo…

 **Sunset** \- ¡silencio, ya no soporto ni escuchar tu voz!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- pues tapate esas orejotas hahaha…

 **Sunset** \- ¡se acabó! (me abalance sobre él, pero desapareció, y cuando me voltee, este estaba flotando afuera y me estaba haciendo muecas de burla…) ¡te voy a destruir!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- una batalla?, genial, ya me estaba aburriendo, no tenía una desde que pelee con el ejército de Chrysalis… (No se le nota ni un poco aterrado, quien es…, que es el?)

 **Sunset** \- tu…, tú no eres el mismo de hace rato… (Dice acercándome lentamente a él…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- te diste cuenta tu solita?, wow, te mereces un premio…

 **Sunset** \- que ser tan irritante eres…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- gracias, nunca me lo habían dicho antes… (El sarcasmo es obvio…)

 **Sunset** \- tu apariencia, tu forma de hablar, todo eso cambio… (Ahora lo veo, pero como?)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- lo sé, es una locura cierto?, seguro te preguntaras, cómo? (yo dejo de acercarme…)

 **Sunset** \- … quien eres tú?,… recuerdo que me dijiste que eras humano, un humano de otro mundo que logro llegar a Equestria…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- premio para la señorita…

 **Sunset** \- pero como es que…? (el me interrumpe…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- no tenemos toda la noche para hablar de eso, tu misma lo dijiste, el portal se cerrara en menos de una hora, aunque conociendo la lógica de estos mundos, 5 minutos podrían durar como 5 capítulos hahaha… (Volvió a irritarme…)

 **Sunset** \- basta, ¡basta, ya no me importa lo que seas, voy a acabar contigo aquí mismo! (le lanza un rayo, pero lo esquivo con facilidad…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- si así lo quieres, primero necesito algo que ambiente el ambiente, haha, entendiste?

 **Pinkie** \- (este desapareció otra vez, y apareció detrás de la tal Pinkie Pie…, sorprendiendo a todas, el comenzó a meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su vestido…) ¡hey, que es lo que estás buscando?!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- mil perdones madame, solo necesito esto… (Dice sacando el celular de Pinkie…), pero la próxima cuídate, porque talvez intente buscar otra cosa, hahaha… (Dejando a las amigas de Twilight sin palabras, volvió a desaparecer, y reapareció en el medio de todo el patio, mientras usaba el celular de Pinkie…) esta no, esta tampoco, uy esta me gusta pero no me siento inspirado, ¡aha, esta es perfecta!

 **Sunset** \- (el deja el celular en el suelo…) ¡qué diablos estas tramando ahora?! (Me arte de sus juegos…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- jejeje, ya lo veras, ¡que comience la diversión!

 **Musica: In the Dark of the Night (Anastasia) - METAL COVER by Jonathan Young**

 **Letra modificada para adaptarse a la situación…, solo visualicen que el canta, y mientras Sunset, Snips y Snails lo atacan de muchas formas, Dark Opal logra evadir cada ataque y también golpear un poco a Snips y Snails, y en cierto momento, justo antes de que los estudiantes comiencen a cantar, él logra tocar con una mano la corona de Sunset para utilizar algo de su poder y hacer que los estudiantes que están bajo el control de Sunset pasen a estar ahora bajo su control, y al final él les ordena que la atrapen…, wow, que especifico no?, a pesar de todo, lo demás quedara a imaginación de cada quien, y por supuesto, la voz es de un chico de 20 años…**

 **Dark Opal- ¡in the dark of the night I was tossing and turning!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡and the nightmare I had was as bad as can be!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I saw a red demon who's flying!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡and a corpse burning alive!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I'm right now the weirdest being in Equestria!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡when you betray your princess, you made a mistake! (Dice señalando a Sunset…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡your curse make each of them pay!** **(Dice señalando a los hypnotisados…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡but one little girl stop your way! (Dice señalando a Twilight…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡dear Sunset, beware, now Dark Opal's awake!** **(Dice señalandose a si mismo…)**

 **Estudiantes- ¡in the Dark of the night, madness will find her!**

 **Estudiantes- ¡in the dark of the night, just before dawn!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡revenge will be sweet, when my plan is complete!**

 **Estudiantes- ¡in the dark of the night!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡she'll be gone!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I can feel that my powers are slowly increasing!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you should really do something about your red skin!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡as the pieces fall into place, I'll see the sad in your face!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡Do svidaniya, Sunset, your grace, farewell!**

 **Estudiantes- ¡in the dark of the night, terror will strike her!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡terror's the least I can do!**

 **Estudiantes- ¡in the dark of the night, madness will brew!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡soon, she will feel, that her nightmares are real!**

 **Estudiantes- ¡in the dark of the night!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡she'll be through!**

 **Estudiantes- ¡in the dark of the night, madness will find her!**

 **Big Mac- ¡find her!**

 **Estudiantes- ¡in the dark of the night, terror comes true!**

 **Big Mac- ¡doom her!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡my dear, here's a sign!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡it's the end of a line!** **(Él logra hacer que Sunset caiga al suelo…)**

 **Estudiantes- ¡in the dark of the night!**

 **Estudiantes- ¡in the dark of the night!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡come mi minions, rise for your master, let your madness shine!**

 **Estudiantes- ¡in the dark of the night, in the dark of the night!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡catch her now, yes, do it now, faster!** **(Todos obedecen y entre todos la atrapan e inmovilizan a Sunset Shimer…)**

 **Estudiantes- ¡in the dark of the night, in the dark of the night, in the dark of the night!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡SHE'LL BE MINE!**

… ¡no, no puedo creer lo que este fenómeno ha hecho, me quito el control de las mentes de todos, dejo al par de inútiles adoloridos en el piso, y ahora todos estos idiotas me están sujetando, no puedo moverme!

 **Sunset** \- ¡suéltenme, todos ustedes, suéltenme! (por más que gritaba y forcejeaba, ellos no me hacían caso…, y ese fenómeno me está viendo desde las alturas, flotando sobre mí con esa sonrisa burlona…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- hahahahaha, y que te pareció?, yo diría que tus planes echaron abajo… (¡Infeliz!)

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

… durante el tiempo que el decidió hacer su "acto", pude explicarle un poco a las chicas el porqué de lo que había pasado…, sus caras de impresión y de falte de entendimiento no me extrañaban para nada…, pero ahora, la pregunta es…

 **Applejack** \- Twilight… (Yo la veo…), ya has lidiado con, con…, el, cierto? (no supo ni como decirle…)

 **Rainbow** \- que debemos hacer Twilight?, ya Sunset era un problema, pero y a este como lo paramos?

 **Twilight** \- y-yo…

 **Rarity** \- Twilight, no podemos dejar a Will en, en…, lo que sea que sean esas condiciones, tenemos que hacer algo…

 **Pinkie** \- si, no niego que es divertido, pero prefiero a nuestro Will…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, a mí me da algo de miedo…

 **Applejack** \- que hacemos Twilight?

 **Rainbow** \- Twilight?

 **Twilight** \- … yo… (Mire otra vez a Dark Opal riéndose mientras flotaba…, y a Sunset que aún estaba atrapada entre los estudiantes…, pero no sé qué hacer…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, Twilight?

 **Pinkie** \- Twilight…

 **Rarity** \- Twilight…

 **Twilight** \- yo…, yo…, no lo se…,… pero…, pero algo tendré que hacer… (Así es, no permitiré que mi amigo tenga que pasar otra vez por esto…, lo ayudare, de alguna forma lo hare…), lo haremos chicas, ayudaremos a Will de alguna manera, están conmigo? (todas asintieron…)

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **… de repente empiezo a sentir como si estuviera sintiendo que sintiera que no siento nada, así me siento cuando termino un capitulo…**

 **… por si se lo están preguntando, es muy posible que el próximo capítulo esté listo para el sábado 14, así que no tienen nada de que quejarse, les he estado dando 1 capitulo semanal…, pero les advierto…, pronto comenzare clases, así que…, bueno, eso lo explicare luego, por ahora solo relájense y disfruten**

 **Y sin más que decir, pregunten, sugieran comenten…,… se dieron cuenta?, siempre pongo, comenten, pregunten, sugieran, así que quise cambiar el orden un poco XD**

 **Hasta luego.**


	30. … nos volveremos a ver…

**Nota: finalmente está aquí…**

 **… saben, cuando comencé esto, no creí que llegaría a tener a tantas personas maravillosas apoyándome y demostrándome que realmente sirvo para esto de escribir lo que veo…, ¡p-perdon quiero decir lo que me invento totalmente de mi imaginación y no es que yo pueda ver mundos lejanos ni nada parecido!,… "fiu" me salve…**

 **… jejeje, en fin creo que lo que trato de decir, es que les agradezco a todos por el apoyo hasta ahora, la palabras de aliento, las críticas, todo…, y si, sé que todo esto suena como cuando una mujer quiere ganar el miss universo y empieza a hablar de paz mundial y bla-bla-bla, pero sentí que este era el momento en el que debía expresarlo finalmente…, y sin más que decir, disfruten del ultimo capitulo…**

 **… de la primera temporada hahaha, descuiden no les volveré a jugar una broma tan cruel como la de Halloween XD**

 **Dark Opal- o tal vez si lo harás?**

 **… no, no lo voy a hacer…**

 **Pinkie- o tal vez si lo harás?**

 **Ya dije que no por Dios…**

 **Dark Opal y Pinkie- o tal vez si… ("¡YA CALLENSE!")**

 **Capítulo 24:… nos volveremos a ver…**

 **Twilight** \- yo…, yo…, no lo sé…,… pero…, pero algo tendré que hacer… (Así es, no permitiré que mi amigo tenga que pasar otra vez por esto…, lo ayudare, de alguna forma lo hare…), lo haremos chicas, ayudaremos a Will de alguna manera, están conmigo? (todas asintieron…)

 **Rainbow** \- y cuál es el plan amiga? (pregunta preparada…)

 **Rarity** \- si cariño, que debemos hacer con él? (todas parecen dispuestas…)

 **Twilight** \- por el momento, solo podemos tratar de apelar a el… (Dije viendo en dirección de Dark Opal…)

 **Applejack** \- apelar a el?, cómo? (buena pregunta…)

 **Fluttershy-** n-no creo que quiera escucharnos… (Buen punto…)

 **Pinkie** \- oh, oh, y si intentamos con un pastel? (dice dando saltitos…)

 **Rarity** , **Applejack** , **Fluttershy** y **Rainbow** \- ¡Pinkie! (… espera…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡un momento, tratándose de él, eso realmente podría funcionar! (dije con algo de emoción…)

 **Rarity** , **Applejack** , **Fluttershy** y **Rainbow-** ¿¡QUE!? (Están sorprendidas, no me sorprende…)

 **Twilight** \- no hay tiempo de explicarlo, confíen en mí, si mis cálculos son correctos, creo que tenemos una oportunidad de recuperar a Will… (Veo a Sunset aun tratando de zafarse de los estudiantes, y a Dark Opal riendo como loco…)

 **Applejack-** pero dulzura de donde vamos a sacar un pastel en tan poco tiempo? (otra buena pregunta…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy, iré por el pastel de repuesto que está en mi casillero… (… todas la vimos raro…),… que?, siempre hago 2 pasteles para estar preparada… (Dice sonriendo a su manera…)

 **Twilight** \- dejaremos las preguntas para después, ve por ese pastel Pinkie…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡oki doki loki! (esta se fue corriendo…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡espera, iré contigo para asegurarnos! (esta la siguió…)

 **Rarity** \- y nosotras que debemos hacer?

 **Twilight** \- debemos llamar su atención de alguna forma, alguna idea?

 **Applejack** \- ohhh, yo tengo una "idea" muy larga justo aquí… (Ella se quita el sombrero, y para sorpresa de todas, de el saca una soga…)

 **Rarity** \- … emmm, tuviste eso en tu sombrero todo el tiempo?

 **Applejack** \- (ella nos ve con algo de vergüenza…) jeje, ups, creo que lo olvide…

 **Twilight** \- eso no importa ahora, creo que nos será útil, estas lista? (Applejack asiente…), prepárate, a mi señal…

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

 **Sunset-** ¡quítenme sus asquerosas manos de enzima, estorbos! (los zombis no me soltaban por más que forcejeaba…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- hahaha, relájate, te soltaran en cuanto yo termine, hahaha… (Dice descendiendo y flotando lentamente hacia mí…)

 **Sunset** \- ¡terminar?, terminar que?! (¡Estoy cerca de explotar de ira!)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … esto… (Dice sonriendo y poniéndose justo frente a mí…)

 **Sunset** \- ¡que estas…?! (No pude ni terminar lo que iba a decir…)

… a primera impresión, creí que iba a quitarme la corona…, pero en vez de eso, el solo estaba tocando con la palma de su mano abierta el elemento de la harmonía que estaba en la corona…

… el cerro los ojos y se quedó así durante unos segundos… luego los abrió, sonrió de burla, se separó de mí, y finalmente estos inútiles me soltaron y volé hasta quedar a su altura…, comencé a revisarme por todos lados, pero nada…

 **Sunset** \- ¡qué fue lo que hiciste?, respóndeme! (no pude encontrar nada en mi fuera de lo normal…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- hahaha…, con sinceridad?,… ni siquiera yo estoy seguro, hahahahaha… (¡Qué clase de burla es esta?!

 **Sunset** \- ¡se acabó! (empecé a cargar un rayo de energía…, y se lo lance, pero este lo esquivo…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- fallaste… (Le lance otro…), fallaste otra vez… (Con ambas manos le lance varios consecutivos, pero todos los esquivo mientras se burlaba de mi haciendo una pose diferente por cada uno…), uy, ese último estuvo muy cerca, haha, me rozo el trasero…

 **Sunset** \- ¡quédate quieto para que pueda acabar contigo! (¡estoy furiosa!)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- uyuyuy, estas que ardes hahaha…, pero ya en serio, a no ser que milagrosamente logres inmovilizarme… (No termino de hablar cuando el par de inútiles que tengo como secuaces habían despertado y lo agarraron uno en cada brazo…)

 **Snips** \- ¡hah, te tenemos!

 **Snails** \- ¡si, no te escaparas ahora!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- jeje, a gusto del consumidor eh? (como es que aún sigue riéndose?)

 **Sunset** \- ¡perfecto, manténganlo quieto inútiles, esta vez no fallare! (comencé a preparar otro rayo…)

 **Snips** \- ¡a tus ordenes Sunset Shimer!

 **Snails** \- ¡nosotros lo detendremos!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ehhhhh…, yo que ustedes no haría eso, tal parece que a su mamacita se le olvido un pequeño detalle…

 **Snips** \- ¡silencio!

 **Snails** \- ¡si, no tienes salida! (yo estoy a punto de lanzar mi ataque…, y lo lance…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ok, no digan que no les advertí…

 **Sunset** \- (… al lanzar mi ataque, y ver como impactaba, creí que lo había logrado…, pero cuando el humo se disipo solo pude ver como ese par de torpes caían al piso como pájaros a los que les dispararon…) ¿¡QUE!?, ¿¡PERO COMO…!?

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (este fenómeno aparece frente a mi…) ¡hahahahaha en que rayos pensabas?, se te olvido que puedo tele-transportarme?, o qué?, creías que porque me tenían sujetado no podría hacerlo?, hahaha, que clase de lógica usaste?, aunque bueno, no es que yo aplique mucho la lógica tampoco hahahahaha!

 **Sunset** \- ¡eres un…! (lo tenía tan cerca, y trate de atraparlo, pero este se transportó más lejos…) ¡ven a mí y pelea!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- jeje, lo siento, pero si hay algo que aún conservo de mi poca humanidad, es que no golpeo chicas… (¡Eso solo me molesta más!), en fin, como te decía antes de ser tan abruptamente interrumpido, "ejem", a no ser que milagrosamente logres inmovilizarme… (Vi como una cuerda lo alcanzo y lo ato…),… creo que esto es una prueba de que a Dios le gusta hacer bromas de vez en cuando, no?

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

 **Applejack** \- (Applejack arrojo la cuerda y logro atarlo…) ¡lo atrape Twilight!

 **Twilight** \- bien, ahora tenemos su atención… (Tanto el cómo Sunset voltearon a nuestra dirección…)

 **Sunset** \- ¡métanse en sus asuntos tontas, acabare con ustedes luego, primero tengo que encargarme de una plaga muy molesta!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ay no seas así flamita, que no ves que solo quieren unirse a nuestro jueguito?, hahaha…

 **Sunset** \- ¡esto no es un juego, lunático! (Sunset trato de abalanzarse sobre él, pero Applejack tiro de la cuerda con fuerza y arrastro a Dark Opal muy cerca e nosotras…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡de acuerdo Will, ya basta de hacer locuras, solo has logrado hacerla enfadar cada vez más! (le dice al atado Dark Opal…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- para aclarar, soy Dark Opal, y en cuanto a eso de hacerla enfadar, jeje, que quieres que te diga?, hay que reírse de todo, hoy en día la vida esta tan difícil que mejor es tomárselo a juego, hahaha… (No supimos cómo responder a eso…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡me costaba creerlo, pero ya me convencí de que tú no eres el Will que conocemos, así que, Dark Opal, o como sea que te llames, la vida no es solo juegos y diversión, también es trabajo duro! (le dice seriamente…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (este bostezo de aburrimiento…) por eso es que eres mi menos favorita, prefiero por mucho a Pinkie por sobre todas…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡gracias!

 **Todas** \- ¡Pinkie! (ella sonrió inocentemente…)

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity se le acerco…) tesoro, por favor, un caballero como tú no debería estar jugando de esta forma en un momento tan serio y peligroso como este, hay mucho en riesgo para ti y para Twilight…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- un caballero?, yo?, hahahaha, amiga, esa fue buena…, un caballero haría esto?

… para sorpresa de todas, este desaparece dejando la mitad de la cuerda que lo ataba, en el piso, mientras que Applejack aun sujetaba el otro extremo…

 **Rarity** \- … ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! (ese agudo grito nos dejó a todos sordos por un momento…)

 **Twilight** \- (luego de eso, Dark Opal reapareció atado como lo estaba hace un momento…) q-que fue lo que paso? (ninguna entendía nada, solo veíamos a Dark Opal riéndose ahí amarrado…)

 **Applejack** \- Rarity, que te ocurre? (vimos a Rarity, estaba con una gran cara de enojo, y totalmente roja, pero no estoy seguro de si era por ira o vergüenza…)

 **Fluttershy-** ammm…, estas… bien? (le da miedo preguntarle…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡ESTE, ESTE, ESTE RUFIAN! (Que le sucede?), ¡POR UN SEGUNDO PUDE SENTIR QUE ALGO ME TOCO EL MUSLO Y ME RESPIRO EN EL CUELLO! (volteamos a verlo…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- hahaha, realmente lo que toque fue tu "Cutie mark", entendiste Twilight? (por desgracia, si, entendí…), que quieres que diga?, el aroma de una chica tan linda es… intoxicante, hahahahaha…

 **Rarity** \- ¡ERES UN…! (se puso agresiva, pero Pinkie le tapó la boca…)

 **Pinkie** \- wow, jijiji, cuidado Rarity, el escritor hace lo posible por que no salgan palabras subidas de tono, es mejor no complicarle el trabajo… (y como de costumbre, ninguna entendió lo que quiso decir, pero preferimos tomarlo como algo típico de ella…)

 **Rarity** \- (ella respiro profundamente…, y se calmó…) tienes razón querida, una dama como yo no debe rebajarse al nivel de un rufián como el… (Dice viéndolo seria y fijamente…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- lastima, este "rufián" es el mismo Will al que no querías soltarle el brazo hace ya un buen rato…

 **Rarity** \- ¡falso! (no quiere aceptarlo…), ¡me niego a creer que seas el mismo cordial, amable y caballeroso chico que conocimos!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- me da igual lo que piensen…

 **Sunset** \- ¡basta ya! (ella nos grita desde las alturas…), ¡ya que los veo ahí todos juntos, acabare con esto de una buena vez y para siempre! (ella preparo otro ataque…)

… nos preocupamos, pero esto cuando lo lanzo su ataque, nos desvanecimos…, y reaparecimos en un lugar más lejano apartados de la mirada Sunset…, en el propio tejado de la escuela…

 **Rainbow** \- pero como…?, alguna sabe que paso? (todas estábamos igual de desorientadas…)

 **Twilight** \- buena pregunta, tal vez él lo sepa… (Volvimos a dirigir nuestra atención a Dark Opal, el cual…, como decirlo?, estaba de boca en el piso con los ojos cerrados…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡oye, que te paso?! (Applejack soltó la cuerda y fue a socorrerlo…)

 **Rarity** \- (todas nos acercamos, pero Rarity se mantuvo a más distancia…) ten cuidado querida, este rufián tiene un par armas muy peligrosas…

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie lo ayudo a quitarse la cuerda que lo "amarraba", también lo ayudo a levantarse y lo ayuda a mantenerse en pie sosteniendo su brazo por su cuello…) pues yo no veo más que solo 2 manos…

 **Rarity** \- precisamente… (… claro…)

 **Twilight** \- (me acerque a él, y este abrió los ojos lentamente…) hey, que te sucede?, porque te noto tan débil? (es lógico que a pesar de todo me preocupe por el…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … jejeje…, pues, precisamente así es como estoy, es más, apuesto a que ya perdí el control que hace rato tenía sobre los estudiantes… (Se le nota lo débil en la voz…)

 **Twilight** \- eso significa que Sunset Shimer los tiene otra vez bajo su control… (El asiente…), pero, yo creía que tu magia… (El me interrumpe…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- no soy un ser mágico "originario" de Equestria Twilight, en realidad mi magia es insignificante en comparación con un bebe unicornio recién nacido… (Eso…, explicaría muchas cosas…), puede que la haya obtenido de el mismo Discord, pero no es gran cosa…, y ya no tengo energía…

 **Twilight** \- tiene sentido…, siempre me pregunte, ¿porque nunca te quedaste afuera y utilizaste tu poder para hacer lo que quisieras?, es porque necesitas de la magia para poder salir, y te quedas sin energía rápidamente…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … (…)… jejeje, bravo Twilight, bravo, ahora conoces mi gran debilidad…, mi "pequeño defecto", dime algo, fue Cadence quien te enseño a hacer el papel de detective? (su comentario me molesto un poco, pero lo ignorare…)

 **Rainbow** \- hah, ahora ya no podrás hacer lo que te plazca…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- no te confundas Rainbow, no es que necesite mucho tiempo, puedo hacer mucho en tan solo minutos…, como dice el dicho, lo que se construye con años, se destruye en segundos, hahaha…

 **Rainbow** \- ah sí?, pues… (La interrumpo…)

 **Twilight** \- pero no lo entiendo, duraste mucho más tiempo cuando apareciste por primera vez en Canterlot…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- bueno…, piénsalo por un segundo, es lo que mejor ases cerebrito… (se puso a insultarme?), si a mí "pequeño defecto" le sumamos que llevo todo el rato flotando, transportándome de un lado a otro, que nunca había tele-transportado a nada ni a nadie más que a mí mismo, y que acabo de usar casi toda la magia que me quedaba para salvar a 6 hermosas señoritas y a un pulgoso… (Spike le gruñe…), te podrás imaginar que estoy como un globo al que se le acabo el helio jeje…

 **Rainbow-** oye, no hace falta que tomes esa actitud, como se supone que ella o nosotras íbamos a saber eso? (gracias por defenderme…)

 **Twilight** \- descuida Rainbow…, lo que dice es verdad…, y te lo agradezco… (Dije tratando de mostrarle algo de compasión…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … jeje…, no hay de que, para eso son los amigos, o me equivoco Rarity? (esta solo se cruzó de brazos y giro la cabeza en señal de estar molesta…), auch, qué opinas tu Fluttershy?, tu eres más simpática… (Esta no supo que decirle…),… pero será posible que nadie tenga sentido del humor en este mundo?

 **Applejack** \- sentido del humor?, te das cuenta de que hay una especie de demonio rojo que quiere destruirnos y esclavizar al mundo, y tú solo has estado causando desastre?

 **Dark** **Opal** \- jeje, para mí todo esto no es más que solo unos jueguitos…

 **Applejack** \- ¡pero serás…! (el la interrumpe…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ¡Twilight! (llamo mi atención, pero porque ese cambio a una actitud más seria?), escucha, para este momento, Sunset Shimer ya debe estar muy agotada y emocionalmente inestable por todo lo que le hice pasar, ahora les será más fácil vencerla… (Eso nos sorprendió a todas…)

 **Rainbow** \- vencerla?, y como sugieres que hagamos eso?

 **Dark** **Opal** \- jeje, sé que esto sonara como una locura, hah, típico de mí, pero es bastante simple… (Todas lo escuchamos con atención…), estas dispuesta a escuchar lo que tengo para decir? (las chicas me ven esperando mi decisión…)

 **Twilight** \- … (me quede pensativa un momento…, pero si algo ya sé por experiencia, es que Will nunca sugeriría algo que nos pusiera en peligro…, y creo que tampoco Dark Opal lo haría…)… muy bien…, te escuchare… (Este sonreía confiado…)

 **Rarity** \- estas segura cariño?

 **Applejack** \- podemos confiar en él?

 **Rainbow** \- a mí no me inspira mucha confianza si me lo preguntan… (La preocupación de todas es comprensible…, pero…)

 **Twilight** \- … lo se…, se lo que parece, y sé qué clase de cosas irresponsables es capaz de hacer…, pero…, a pesar de todo, él es Will, es algo que ni él podría negar, y aun con sus locuras, sus acciones han demostrado que quiere protegernos… (Todas lo ven fijamente…, este silva haciéndose el loco…), si no confían en él, almenos confíen en mi…, por favor chicas…

 **Applejack** \- … de acuerdo dulzura, confiare en el…

 **Rainbow** \- igual yo, no por el exactamente, sino por ti y por Will, el otro Will, el verdadero… (el la interrumpe…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- yo creo que ya entendió…

 **Rarity** \- pues yo opino igual que Rainbow, escuchare tu plan, no por ti rufián, sino por nuestro Will…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- jeje, hello darkness my old friend… (Dijo cantando, no sé qué quiso decir en eso…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy que fue eso?, una canción nueva?, me gustan las nuevas canciones, pero también me gustan las canciones viejas, lo que me recuerda que me gusta la música, mi instrumento favorito es la batería, ah, ya se, talvez podríamos formar una banda y… (Él le tapa la boca…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- no hagas spoiler Pinkie… (Que querrá decir con eso?,… ya quito su mano de la boca de Pinkie…), creo que es más que obvio que ella no tiene problema conmigo…, ahora, solo queda una… (Dice viendo a Fluttershy, pero esta le tiene pavor…)

 **Twilight** \- Fluttershy? (yo la veo fijamente…, esta capto el mensaje y asiente…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, yo, are lo que creas mejor Twilight…

 **Twilight** \- gracias…, a todas… (Dije sonriéndoles…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- esto es tan conmovedor que me recuerda un capítulo de mi nombre es "puagh", no sé cómo mi otro yo soporta esto…

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity lo vio enojada…) porque él es un caballero, y tú eres un… (El la interrumpe…)

 **Dark** **Opal-** sí, sí, lo que sea…, Twilight, hay que darnos prisa, se me acaba el tiempo…

 **Twilight** \- bien, que es lo que sugieres?

 **Dark** **Opal** \- escúchenme atentamente, todas, la conexión mágica que trasciende Equestria y llega hasta este mundo es la clave para vencer a Sunset Shimer…

 **Twilight** \- la conexión? (que es lo que quiere decir, y creo que no soy la única con esa duda…), que es la conexión?

 **Dark** **Opal** \- jeje, lo entenderás…, esto es lo que tienen que hacer… (El comenzó a explicarnos…)

… creo que todas estamos de acuerdo en que lo que nos decía sonaba como algo increíble, además de ser un plan muy arriesgado, sobre todo porque no podemos decir con certeza que lo que él nos está diciendo realmente pueda pasar…, pero…, esa cara de confianza que tiene…, solo me hace pensar algo…, que el "sabe muchas cosas",… además, es nuestra única oportunidad de derrotarla, así que…

 **Applejack** \- ¡Twilight! (ella me saco de mi trance…) hagámoslo…

 **Rainbow** \- si amiga, el tiempo se acaba, es ahora o nunca, no tenemos nada que perder…

 **Rarity** \- nada que perder?, podríamos terminar hechas polvo… (Dice preocupada, y la entiendo…), detesto el polvo, no quiero detestarme a mí misma… (… oooook…)

 **Pinkie** \- … nop, no creo, mi Pinkie sentido me dice que todo saldrá bien…

 **Fluttershy** \- y-yo…, lo hare, debemos intentarlo… (Se llenó de confianza…), bueno, eso creo… (A donde se fue esa confianza?)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … y bien Twilight? (dice viendo me con esa sonrisa confiada…)

 **Twilight** \- (yo vuelvo a ver a las chicas…, pero parece que todas están dispuestas…),… chicas…,… muy bien, ¡hagámoslo!

… nos preparamos, Pinkie suelta a Dark Opal, este se sostiene en pie solo…, luego se concentra…, y entonces…

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

 **Sunset-** ¿¡donde están!? (Por más que los buscaba no los encontraba…) ¡Este ridículo juego ya me arto, salgan en este momento o destruiré toda la escuela! (me prepare para hacerlo, pero…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡detente! (al voltearme, las vi…, estaban justo donde estaban antes de desaparecer…), ¡estamos justo aquí Sunset Shimer, es a nosotras a quien quieres, no destruyas mas la escuela!

 **Sunset** \- (yo esboce una sonrisa…) jejeje, me parece bien… (… que están haciendo ahora?,… me están viendo seriamente mientras se están tomando de las manos?), hahahahaha, y que creen que lograran al hacer eso?, acaso perdieron la cordura al igual que su amigo?,… hablando de eso, en donde esta ese molesto insecto? (… no me responden…), sin respuesta eh?, ah, ya se, seguro huyo y las abandono, verdad?, hahaha… (… solo me siguen viendo con seriedad…), bueno, da igual…, ahora, es tiempo de terminar con esto… (Yo empiezo a cargar otro ataque de magia…) ¡Y esta vez, no fallare! (me asegure de que este ataque fuera más potente que cualquier otro…, pero aún me pregunto, porque no se mueven, solo están ahí viéndome fijamente y tomadas de las manos…, no lo entiendo, que están planeando?)

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

… a pesar de que teníamos confianza en el plan de Dark Opal, no podíamos evitar estar asustadas, después de todo, estamos por recibir directamente el ataque de Sunset Shimer, y después de ver lo que le hico a Will, es lógico que…,… no…, ¡no, ya no más dudas, no titubees más Twilight, mira a tus amigas, están igual que tú, nerviosas, pero llenas de confianza, debes creer en ellas, debes creer en él, debo creer!

 **Sunset** \- ¡desaparezcan! (esta lanza esa enorme bola de energía, todas cerramos los ojos, y solo esperamos a que lo que Dark Opal nos dijo, sea verdad…)

… sé que lo recibimos…, estoy segura de eso…, entonces, porque no sentimos ningún daño?,… poco a poco las chicas abrimos los ojos…, y para nuestra sorpresa, un aura nos envolvía y nos protegió de la magia de Sunset Shimer…

 **Sunset** \- ¿¡QUE!? (Grito sorprendida…)

 **Twilight** \- (y no era la única, todas estábamos sin habla…, un momento…, ¡eso es, a esto se refería Dark Opal!) ¡Ahora lo entiendo, esta es la conexión! (las chicas me miraron, y yo veía a Sunset Shimer…) ¡la magia contenida en mi elemento fue capaz de unirse con aquellos que ayudaron a crearlo!

… y para asombro de Sunset y de todas nosotras, de la corona un rayo de luz se dirigió a nosotras…, y pudimos sentir como un gran pode mágico se liberaba en nuestro interior…, y al mismo tiempo, nuestras formas físicas comenzaron a cambiar y a asemejarse a la de los ponys de Equestria…

 **Twilight** \- ¡honestidad!, ¡amabilidad!, ¡risa!, ¡generosidad!, ¡lealtad!, ¡magia!, ¡junto con la corona, podemos crear un poder más allá de lo que puedas imaginar, un poder que tú no puedes controlar!, (ella luchaba por tratar de recuperar el control, pero ahora sé que no le servirá de nada…) ¡la corona podrá estar sobre tu cabeza, Sunset Shimer, pero no puedes controlarla, porque no posees la más poderosa magia de todas!, ¡la magia de las amistad!

… las chicas y yo nos volvimos a tomar de las manos y formamos un corazón en el cielo, todas juntas, liberamos un poder mayor al de Sunset Shimer, y lanzamos un rayo con forma de arco iris que se dirigía hacia ella…

 **Sunset** \- (ella trato de evitar el ataque, pero…) ¡q-que?, c-como es que tu…?! (Dark Opal había aparecido detrás d ella y la sujeto por la espalda…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- sorprendida de verme flamita?

 **Sunset** \- ¡suéltame!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- descuida, esto no dolerá…, bueno, probablemente, hahahahaha…

 **Sunset** \- (y el rayo comenzó a envolverlos a ambos, creando un remolino a su alrededor…) ¿¡qué está pasando!?

 **Dark** **Opal** \- si tuviera que ponerlo en palabras, diría que nos están regresando a la normalidad…, bueno a ti, yo nunca he sido ni seré normal, hahaha…

 **Sunset** \- ¡no! (el remolino los envolvió totalmente, y comenzó a esparcir chispas de magia por todos lados…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡aquí y en Equestria, es la única magia que puede verdaderamente unirnos a todos! (y de nosotras otro rayo se desprendió y se dispersó por cada estudiante, liberándolos a todos del control mental, y terminar envolviendo a Snips y Snails…)

… una potente luz emano de nosotras…, y después de eso no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió…,… solo que cuando abrí mis ojos…, bueno…, yo estaba en el piso y Spike me despertó lamiendo mi mejilla…, yo desperte de golpe, pero al ver a mi fiel ayudante número 1, no pude evitar abrir mis brazos para abrazarlo…

… las chicas ya se habían levantado del suelo y se acercaron a mi…, todas pudimos ver un gran hoyo en el suelo del cual aún salía humo…, y al acercarnos a él, ahí estaban desmallados en el suelo Sunset Shimer y Dark Opal…, pero esperen…, su cabello volvió a ser corto, eso quiere decir que…

 **Dark** **Opal**?- … (poco a poco este se despierta…, seca u sudor…)… "auch", la magia nunca será lo mío, me quedo con las artes marciales jeje… (Su tono de voz, sus ojos, esa sonrisa, ¡si, no me cabe duda, es Will!

 **Twilight** \- ¡Will!

 **Las chicas** y **Spike** \- ¿¡Will!?

 **Will** \- ¡yo!,… ¡digo, que?! (El mira hacia arriba y a su alrededor solo para notar que está en un gran hoyo…), oh…, claro, la magia, el rayo, el arco iris, y… (El ve a Sunset desmallada a su lado…), y ella…

 **Spike** \- (creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que nos alegra ver que esta bien…) amigo, necesitas ayuda?

 **Will** \- no, descuida, ya subo… (Él se levanta con algo de esfuerzo, puedo notar que esta débil…, pero aun así, trapo el hoyo hasta llegar a la sima…, una vez aquí, empezó a hacer estiramientos, y valla que pudimos escuchar como tronaron varios de sus huesos…) ay, ay, ay, esos sonidos no pueden ser bueno… (En su voz se nota…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡Will, me alegra tanto que estés bien! (no lo resiste, y lo abrase…)

 **Rarity** \- tesoro, nos tenías muy preocupadas… (Ella también lo abraza…), y no puedo creer que tengas algo tan peligroso y descortés dentro de ti, por favor, nunca, nunca, nunca vuelvas a dejar salir esa… cosa…

 **Applejack** \- estás más loco que una cabra… (Lo abrazo…), no vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso, para eso estamos los amigos para ayudar…

 **Rainbow** \- exacto… (Se une a al abrazo…), aunque admito que esto es lo más genial que he visto en mi vida, eres asombroso…, casi tanto como yo jeje…

 **Fluttershy** \- es un alivio… (También se une a al abrazo…), estaba muy asustada, de no ser por ti no sé qué habría pasado…, yo…, gracias…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡abrazo grupal, si! (me sorprende que no fuera la primera…)

 **Spike-** hagan espacio para mí… (Yo suelto a Will, tomo a Spike y ambos lo abrazamos…)

 **Will** \- chicas…, Spike…, me están matando…

 **Applejack** \- jeje, me sorprende que digas eso, creí que no eras como los típicos varones que no soportan un poco de ternura y afecto…

 **Will** \- que?, no, en eso tienes razón, pero me estan apretando muy fuerte y como que no estoy en la mejor condición… (Nos dimos cuenta de eso y lo soltamos…)

 **Twilight** \- l-lo sentimos mucho, no nos dimos cuenta… (Dije apenada…)

 **Rarity** \- te duele algo tesoro?

 **Will** \- el cabello… (Dice con un tono de dolor…)

 **Todas** y **Spike** \- el cabello?

 **Will** \- el cabello es lo único que no me duele… (No pudimos evitar reír un poco por eso…)

 **Applejack** \- jejeje, nunca pierdes el sentido del humor, ni aunque estés adolorido vedad?

 **Will** \- jeje, si lo hiciera, tendría que volverme un quejumbroso violento y amargado, y yo detesto a ese tipo de gente… (Applejack rio…)

 **Rainbow** \- haha, estamos de acuerdo, que bueno es tenerte de vuelta… (Dice dándole un golpe amistoso…)

 **Will** \- "auch", gracias jeje, y jamás me fui, siempre estuve consiente de todo lo que pasaba…

 **Pinkie** \- en serio? (el asiente…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, p-pero como…? (el la interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- descuiden se los explicare en otro momento…, por ahora, tenemos otro asunto que entender… (Dice volteando en dirección al hoyo…)

… los estudiantes salían y veían todo aun sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado…, nosotros nos acercamos más al hoyo…, parece que Sunset Shimer esta despertando…

 **Twilight** \- (yo veía a Sunset Shimer…) tú nunca vas a gobernar en Equestria, cualquier poder que hayas podido tener en este mundo se ha ido, esta noche, le mostraste a todos lo que realmente eres, les mostraste lo que hay en tu corazón…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

 **Sunset** \- (Sunset levantaba la cabeza…, lo cierto es, que ver esas lagrimas y esa tristeza en sus ojos me golpeo fuerte en el corazón a pesar de todo…) "sniff", l-lo siento, lo siento mucho, no sabía que había otra manera…

 **Will** \- lo entiendes ahora Sunset? (esta me ve…), la magia de la amistad no solo existe en Equestria…

 **Twilight** \- es verdad, está en todas partes… (Dice volteando a ver a sus amigas…), puedes buscarla…, o puedes estar sola para siempre…, la elección es tuya…

 **Sunset** \- (esta intenta trepar hasta arriba, pero el cansancio se le nota, por no mencionar también esas lagrimas…) p-pero todo lo que he hecho desde que llegue aquí es tratar de separar a todos, no sé ni lo más mínimo sobre la amistad…

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight y yo la tomamos de las manos y la ayudamos a subir y ponerse de pie…) apuesto a que ellas te pueden enseñar… (Dice señalando a las chicas…)

 **Spike** \- ¡esas son mis chicas, woohoo!

 **Estudiante** \- (varios estudiantes lo vieron…) ¡ese perro hablo?, que raro!

 **Spike** \- (Spike tenía cara de "WTH?") es en serio?, el perro parlante es lo raro en todo este asunto?

 **Will** \- jejeje, acostúmbrate Spike, así de raros son los humanos, las cosas nuevas los sorprenden, pero cuando las cosas que creían conocer cambian, es cuando se impresionan de verdad… (Dije riendo, y ese comentario les causo gracia a las chicas…)

 **Spike** \- y dicen que un perro que habla es raro?, para mi toda su especie es rara…

 **Will** \- no voy a discutir eso jeje…

 **Rarity** \- da igual si todos somos raros, yo por mi parte, pienso que tú eres adorable… (Dice levantando a Spike y rascándole las orejas, jeje, y parece que en serio lo disfruta…)

 **Celestia** \- (si, Twilight y yo reímos un poco por la escena…, hasta que Celestia llamo nuestra atención…) creo que esto, te pertenece… (Dice mostrando la corona…, Twilight se puso de rodillas, y en mi opinión fue algo dramática…) una verdadera princesa, en cualquier mundo, guía, no obligando a otro a arrodillarse ante ella, sino inspirando a otros a levantarse con ella… (Le coloca la corona…) todos hemos visto que eres capaz de lograr eso, y espero que también puedas verlo… (Celestia se pone a su altura y levanta su mejilla…) princesa Twilight…

 **Twilight** \- … si lo veo… (Dice mientras se levantan…)

… tuve que taparme los oídos del impacto que fue escucha la ovación de todos hacia Twilight jeje…, y creo que dentro unos momentos, será momento de entregarle algo a Twilight…

 **Flash** \- (él se acerca a mi…) ammm, oye…

 **Will** \- uh?, si dime?

 **Flash** \- … crees que debería…?, digo…, no sé si es buen momento para… (… no hace falta que diga nada, sus ojos viendo a Twilight me lo dicen todo…)

 **Will** \- no lo sabrás si no lo intentas, solo pregúntale…

 **Flash** \- … si, lo hare… (Él se dirige a Twilight…),… Twilight? (esta se voltea…) este sería un momento incómodo para invitarte a bailar? (dice extendiéndole su mano…)

… ella se le quedo viendo…, luego vio la luna…, luego me vio a mí…, yo solo le asentí sonriendo…, esta volvió a dirigir su mirada a Flash y con una sonrisa apenada tomo su mano…

… volvimos al interior de la escuela para continuar con la "fiesta", y…, jejeje, nada más pensar en la forma que bailaron todos después de todo lo que paso me hace gracia…, Rainbow volando con SL en su espalda, Twilight haciendo un típico baile pony, que si bien no es igual al que vi en la película, igual dio mucha gracia, especialmente porque Flash trataba de imitarla…, y para qué negarlo, decidí dejar a un lado por unos momentos mis preocupaciones y bailar a mi manera también, solo que esta vez, con un traje hecho pedazos, medio carbonizado y un solo zapato jeje…, al menos nadie se fijaba en mi esta vez…

… en cierto momento, decidí que el momento había llegado y…, bueno…, me acerque a Twilight para hablar con ella un momento…, pero más que hablar, en realidad solo le dije que tenía algo para ella, y cuando esta pregunto que era, le entregue un sobre y le dije que adentro había una carta…, ella no entendía que era exactamente, y no le di explicaciones, solo le dije que era para ella…, me hizo caso, la tomo, y la guardo en sus bolsillos…, ya solo quedaba una cosa por hacer…

… sin que Twilight estuviera presente, reuní a las chicas para decirles algo…, y…, bueno…, ellas estaban en Shock…, no en tendían por qué yo les decía esto…, no las culpo, sé que es algo que difícil de asimilar, pero…, después de un gran bla-bla-bla, donde trataba de que entendieran que mi "otro yo" era el culpable de esta decisión que tuve que tomar…, pues…, sus rostros eran como si se apiadaran de mi…,… no será fácil…, especialmente porque esto es algo que les pedí que le ocultaran a Twilight…, hasta el final…

… fue lindo…, incluso nos tomamos una foto todos juntos…, jeje…, esta foto la conservare junto con la que me tome con mis amigas en Equestria…, nunca olvidare estos felices momentos…

… finalmente llegó el momento…, las chicas, Spike, y yo teníamos un abrazo grupal de despedida cerca dl portal…, y luego cortamos el abrazo…

 **Twilight** \- (ella mira a lo lejos a Sunset Shimer…) la van a cuidar verdad?

 **Rarity-** por supuesto que lo haremos…, aunque espero algún tipo de disculpa por lo de la primavera pasada… (Dice cruzándose de brazos…)

 **Twilight** \- (podemos ver como Luna le una pala para cemento Sunset y como Snips y Snails traen los materiales de construcción…) tengo el presentimiento de que tendrá que dar vaaaaarias disculpas…

 **Spike** \- será mejor que nos vallamos… (Twilight asiente, me mira a mí, y yo le asiento…)

 **Twilight** \- (ahora mira sus amigas…) sé que solo fuimos amigos por poco tiempo, pero las voy a extrañar mucho a todas… (En sus caras se nota algo de tristeza…)

… Twilight tenía los ojos algo aguados…, yo pongo mi mano en su hombro para calmarla…, nos damos vuelta y los 3 comenzamos a caminar hacia el portal…

 **Spike** \- te vez bien con esa corona, princesa Twilight…

 **Will** \- así es…, espero que toda esta experiencia de ver un mundo similar al mío te haya servido para aceptar mejor tu nuevo título…

 **Twilight** \- … saben qué?, estoy empezando a sentirme un poco más cómoda usándola…

 **Will** \- es bueno escuchar eso…

 **Spike** \- si…, y que hay de las alas?

 **Will** \- es verdad, que hay de ellas?

 **Twilight** \- (ella se detiene en seco…) déjenme decirles algo a ustedes 2, he cambiado mi forma de pony a la forma de un ser que estaba analizando, he tenido que usar instrumentos de este mundo que no conozco, sentirme como un pez fuera del agua, y adaptarme a muchas otras cosas que aun no entiendo muy bien… (Wow, eso nunca lo dijo la Twilight que yo conocía…), alas?, me alegra que solo tenga que lidiar con eso en Equestria

 **Will** \- … sip, ese es un buen punto… (Twilight comienza a entrar al portal…, pero yo me quede pensativo…)

 **Twilight** \- eh, Will? (ella me saca del trance…) portal, Equestria, casa, amigos preocupados, vas a venir? (jeje, medio gracia como lo dijo…,… "vas a venir?" eh?)

 **Will** \- … claro…, adelántate un segundo, yo… voy justo detrás de ti… (Ella me hizo caso y se adelantó…, pero yo…)

… esto debía pasar…, aunque yo no quisiera…,… la luna alcanzó su punto, y a las chicas se les desaparecieron sus colas y alas…,… Rainbow cayó al suelo y Pinkie trato de correr hacia el portal, pero antes de que lo tocara, la detuve sujetándola del vestido por la espalda…

 **Pinkie** \- que paso?, porque me detienes?

 **Will** \- porque si te hubiese dejado correr hasta el final, te hubieses golpeado la cara… (Dije secamente…)

 **Pinkie** \- (ella toca el portal con su mano, solo para darse cuenta de que ya se cerró…, y pone cara de decepcionada…) oh, que lastima…

 **Applejack** \- (las chicas se acercan a nosotros…) entonces, es definitivo? (Yo asiento con un humor algo decaído…)

 **Rarity** \- pero tesoro, aun no entendemos, porque no ibas a querer volver a tu hogar? (pregunta preocupada…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ahí están todos tus amigos y… (La interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- lo se…

 **Rainbow** \- pero porque no al menos decírselo a Twilight?, sabes lo preocupada que estará cuando se dé cuenta de que no fuiste con ellos?

 **Will** \- lo se…

 **Pinkie** \- (yo la suelto y esta se levanta…) y te quedarás mucho tiempo, tus amigos te extrañaran, no tienes donde quedarte, y… (La interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- ¡lo sé! (dije algo enojado…, ay no, creo que las asuste…),… lo…, lo lamento chicas, no quise gritar…, yo…, lo siento mucho…

 **Applejack** \- (ella pone su brazo en mi hombro…) no es tú culpa dulzura, tal vez no sepa lo que es tener que estar en otro mundo involuntariamente, pero sé que esto no debe ser fácil para ti… (Me dice con un tono comprensivo…)

 **Rarity** \- es cierto tesoro, hasta el más caballeroso puede perder los estribos si tiene que para por lo que tu estas pasando…

Will- chicas… (Yo las veía a todas…, y todas me veian sonriendo…),… jeje…, ¡hahahahaha! (claro que mi reacción les cayó de sorpresa…), jeje, lo siento, lo siento, es que…, bueno…, yo ya savia que tendría que pasar por todo esto al tener que quedarme…, y también…, sé que lo que me aguarda no será fácil…, será como volver a pensar… otra vez…

 **Rainbow** \- otra vez? (claro que ninguna entendio…)

 **Will** \- jeje, te prometo que explicare eso luego…, por ahora, creo que voy a comenzar a hacer lo que debo…

 **Applejack** \- y eso sería? (yo muevo mis ojos para señalar…, estoy viendo a Sunset mientras trabaja en la pared…) oh…, ya entiendo…

 **Will** \- sé que…, bueno…, ustedes han sido principalmente las más afectadas por ella desde que llego…, pero…, seria mucha molestia si les pido que…? (Applejack me interumpe…)

 **Applejack** \- detén tus caballos compañero, ya se lo que nos vas a pedir, y las respuesta es sí… (no esperaba que se lo tomaran tan bien…), se lo prometimos a Twilight, y ahora te lo prometemos a ti, nosotras la cuidaremos y le enseñaremos sobre la amistad, no s verdad chicas? (todas asienten…)

 **Will** \- gracias, son las mejores…, y por supuesto, yo también ayudare, poder sacar el dulce corazón que se oculta en lo más profundo de ella es lo primero en mi lista desde que llegue aquí…

 **Rainbow** \- hah, a pesar que le dijiste cosas que la hicieron enfadar y volverse una llama? (me dice en tono burlón…)

 **Will** \- jeje, upsi, no puedo evitarlo, no me llevo nada bien con los Bullings hahaha… (Eso hizo reír a las chicas…)

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, pero ella no es una llama…

 **Rainbow** \- ah no?

 **Pinkie** \- no, jiji, es una flamita, no? (dice guiñándome el ojo, y yo sonreí avergonzado rascando mi cabeza…)

 **Will** \- … bueno…, aquí voy, deséenme suerte…

 **Rarity** \- suerte tesoro, y ten cuidado…

 **Applejack** \- avísanos como va todo y nosotras comenzaremos a hacer nuestra parte, está bien? (yo asiento…)

 **Rainbow** \- si se pone agresiva, solo has lo que sabes hacer mejor, usar tus palabras para atacar… (… auch Rainbow, en serio auch…)

 **Fluttershy** \- oh, yo creo que todo saldrá bien, no me parece la misma Sunset Shimer de antes…

 **Pinkie** \- tiene razón, mi Pinkie sentido ya no me advierte de ningún peligro…

 **Will** \- eso me deja un poco más tranquilo…, en fin, YOLO…

 **Applejack** \- que cosa? (misma cara de confusión para todas…)

 **Will** \- ay perdón, cosas mías…

 **Rainbow** \- como sea rarito, ya nos explicaras luego, y más te vale hacerlo, ahora apresúrate…

 **Will** \- claro…, hasta luego… (Todas me deseaban suerte…)

… lo primero fue acercarme a ella que se encontraba colocando los bloques para la pared…, levante la mano en señal de saludo y trate de sonreír, pero…, la pobre apenas me veía a la cara…, puedo verlo en sus ojos, esta avergonzada, no, peor, muy avergonzada y triste…, que horrible sensación debe sentir en este momento, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra…

… a Snips y Snails les sucedía lo mismo, no podían siquiera verme de frente…, odio este incomodo ambiente, se lo que hicieron, pero también sé que sufren, y no dejare que empiecen a pensar que están solos en el mundo o algo así, yo voy a romper eso como sea…

 **Will** \- (me agache para acercarme a Sunset y antes de que ella tomara la pala de cemento, yo la tome, lo cual la sorprendió, la vi directamente, y le dije sonriendo…) necesitas ayuda?

 **Sunset** \- (la pobre me veía con algo de miedo…) ammm…, y-yo… (La interrumpí poniendo mi mano en su cabeza…)

 **Will** \- está bien…, ya todo está bien… (Acaricie su cabeza…)

 **Sunset** \- p-pero yo…, todo lo que he hecho…, todo el daño que… (La interrumpí otra vez…)

 **Will** \- no importa… (Esta me vio con lágrimas en sus ojos…), de ahora en adelante las cosas serán diferentes…, como tú lo eres ahora… (Le digo sonriendo…)

 **Sunset** \- … "sniff" como lo sabes? (yo secaba sus lágrimas…)

 **Will** \- porque…, se muchas cosas jeje…

… fue tierno…, fue tierno poder ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro…, es todo lo que necesito, un ligera sonrisa llena de esperanza…, y si, también trate de acercarme a Snips y Snails, y aunque estos 2 estaban, no asustados, sino aterrados de mi…, bueno…, las palabras y las acciones correctas pueden hacer que te ganes la confianza de un pony…, eh, quise decir una persona…, jeje…, la costumbre…,… me pregunto…, como le estará yendo a Twilight?,… ya habrá leído mi carta?,… bueno…, solo me queda esperar…, y rogar porque mis amigos no sufran por mi…, lo deje muy claro en esa carta…, esto no es un adiós, solo es un hasta pronto…, "sniff",… jejeje…, aun así, no negare que me siento un poco triste…,… bah, lo superare, en fin, devuelta al trabajo, esta pared no se arreglará sola…

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

… al cruzar por el portal y volver a Equestria, me maree un poco, pero esta vez pude mantenerme sobre mis… casos, ¡si, recupere mis cascos!,… todas se alegraron de ver que volví…

 **Fluttershy** \- Twilight… (Dice feliz de verme…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡volviste! (dice volando hacia mi…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡recuperaste tu corona! (dice acercándose a mi…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡sabía que podías hacerlo! (dice abrazándome…)

 **Applejack** \- estábamos muy preocupadas… (Dice secándose una lágrima…)

 **Celestia-** Sunset Shimer, ella está bien? (pregunto preocupada…)

 **Twilight** \- creo que va a estar bien, la deje en buenas manos… (Spike llega también y choca conmigo…, él se revisa, y parece que regreso a ser el mismo dragoncito de siempre…)

 **Cadence** \- me alegra ver que al final, todo salió bien…, tal y como Will lo dijo… (… ¡esperen un segundo, y Will?!)

 **Twilight** \- ¡Will?, es verdad, el aún no ha cruzado el portal! (rápido me di vuelta y trate de entrar, pero choque con el espejo y caí…, Rainbow preocupada se me acerco y me ayudó a levantarme, y yo me puse como loca tratando de entrar al portal sin resultados…) ¡oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!, ¡WILL NO PUDO CRUSAR, PORQUE?, EL DIJO QUE IBA JUSTO DE TRAZ DE MI, PORQUE NO LO HIZO?! (Trate y trate de entrar, pero no logre nada…, Applejack, Rainbow y Rarity me tomaron y me separaron del espejo para que me tranquilizara, mientras yo forcejeaba para que me soltaran…)

 **Spike-** ¡Twilight espera, detente! (me gritaba preocupado…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡Twilight, amiga, tienes que calmarte! (decía sujetándome por la espalda…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡sabemos que no es fácil cubito de azúcar, pero no puedes hacer nada! (me sujetaba del brazo izquierdo, y se escuchaba triste…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡te lo suplico cariño, ya detente! (se escuchaba igual de triste…)

 **Fluttershy** \- T-Twilight, por favor… (Creo que todas estaban tristes…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡él se despidió de nosotras, Twilight! (… que?)

 **Twilight** \- … (al oírla decir eso, deje de forcejear…, Applejack, Rainbow y Rarity me soltaron y se hicieron para atrás…, yo me di la vuelta con gran tristeza y confusión…, solo para verlas a todas con lágrimas en los ojos y con caras de decepción…),… que quieren decir?,… que quieren decir con que se despidió? (…ninguna decía nada…, incluso a las princesas se les notaba tristes…),… díganme…, que significa eso de que se despido? (… aun no responden…),… ¡DIGANME! (grite, ya con lágrimas en los ojos…)

 **Celestia** \- … (la princesa Celestia se me acerco con una expresión triste…),… Twilight…, desconocemos los motivos del porque lo hizo, pero…, Will…, pude ver en sus ojos la intención de quedarse en ese mundo donde estuvieron…

 **Twilight** \- … como dice? (… no me lo podía creer…),… quedarse ahí?,… porque?,… porque haría algo así?,… aquí está su hogar, aquí están sus amigos…, entonces porque?

 **Cadence** \- … Twilight… (Yo la veo…),… ese es el problema, no lo sabemos… (Me dice cabizbaja…)

 **Luna** \- si hubieras visto su expresión…, sus ojos…, sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza…, una despedida…, y entonces…, y entonces solo salto al portal y… se fue… (Dijo muy triste…)

… el ambiente de la habitación era… deprimente…, todos estábamos tristes y confundidos…, porque?,… porque Will habría de querer quedarse en ese mundo?

 **Twilight** \- … (yo estaba mirando al piso triste…, pero de pronto, recordé…),… esperen, ¡esperen, miren, Will, me dio esto antes de volver! (dije sacando la carta tan rápido que casi se me cae, pero la atrape, y se la mostré a todos…)

 **Luna** \- es…, es una carta? (dice acercándose para verla bien…)

 **Cadence** \- dices que Will te la dio antes de que volvieras? (yo asiento…)

 **Applejack** \- y que es lo que dice dulzura?

 **Rarity** \- si cariño, dinos por favor…

 **Twilight** \- no lo sé, aun no la he abierto, en cuanto me la dio solo la puse en mi bolsillo…

 **Rainbow** \- pues qué esperas para abrirla amiga?, vamos, todos queremos saber qué es lo que le paso por la cabeza a ese flacucho… (Por más que se ponga ruda, es obvio que también está triste…)

 **Twilight** \- muy bien, veamos… (Por delante, el sobre estaba en blanco, pero darle la vuelta…), aquí dice "para Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Tia, Lulu y Cadence"

 **Pinkie** \- uh, somos justamente los que estamos aquí…

 **Fluttershy** \- p-pero como supo que… (Ella no continuo la pregunta…)

 **Twilight** \- creo que a estas alturas, viniendo de él, esto ya no debería sorprendernos…

 **Rainbow** \- apresúrate Twilight, abre la carta… (Dice impaciente…)

 **Applejack** \- tranquila Rainbow, no la presiones, todos aquí estamos igual de preocupados, ten calma… (Rainbow solo se cruzó de brazos…), adelante dulzura…

 **Twilight** \- … (poco a poco yo abrí el sobre…, tome la carta…, y…),… chicos… (Todos me veían preocupados…),… escuchen…

 **Reto De Dark Opal: la forma de leer esta carta, es esa típica manera en la que mientras alguien la lee y los demás escuchan, se ven escenas de diferentes lugares y diferentes seres a medida que la leen, y que ciertas partes de la carta causaran una emoción diferente en cada uno de los que la escuchan…, este es mi reto más difícil hasta ahora…, pueden imaginarse una escena muy emotiva y dramática como esta, con un final lleno de esperanza?**

 **Carta** **:… lo siento…, no estaba preparado para todo esto…, nunca lo estuve desde un principio…, hasta donde puedo recordar, mi vida siempre fue muy solitaria…, estudiar, trabajar, entrenar, todo eso para buscar sobrevivir en un mundo donde el que posee recursos es el único con derecho a tener palabra… sin descanso físico ni paz mental…,… si…, infeliz…, esa era mi vida…**

 **… pero todo cambio…, todo cambio cuando el "destino" me dio una oportunidad de una en un Cosmos…, una oportunidad de buscar la felicidad y la paz que tanto desee…, y todo por qué?, jejeje, por hacer lo correcto, por ayudar a alguien que estaba en peligro…, cuando pienso en eso me resulta gracioso…, el cómo los humanos de mi mundo siempre buscan el beneficio propio, y solo hacen lo que deben porque reciben algo a cambio…, así también funciona para ellos hacer lo correcto…,… pero no para mi…, siempre decidí que haría lo correcto sin importar nada más, sin pago, sin beneficio, y dejar que todas mis buenas acciones, fueran en algún momento, recompensadas por Dios…**

 **… jejeje…, pero la recompensa que finalmente llego, me tomo totalmente desprevenido…,… "te gustaría vivir en Equestria?", esas fueron las exactas palabras de esa chica misteriosa…, y ahora que lo pienso, si yo le hubiese creído de verdad, le habría pedido ir a otro mundo de los miles que conozco?,… jejeje… ¡hahahahaha!, no, no lo habría hecho…, las cosas pasan por una razón…, este era mi camino, Equestria, el lugar, donde la verdadera paz y amistad finalmente me llegarían…, era un sueño…, uno echo realidad…**

 **… los primeros días fueron como si me fuera a desmallar de los nervios, quiero decir, mírenme, soy un ser que acaba de llegar de otro mundo y que "sabe muchas cosas" del pasado, presente y futuro de Equestria, y que lo único que desea es vivir una vida tranquila, rodeado de amigos que me quieran y comprendan…, y los encontré…**

 **Twilight…, tu siempre tan inteligente, curiosa, un con un corazón que nunca abandonaría a sus amigos…, y también eres un poco terca y metiche jejeje, pero da igual, es parte de lo que eres, y nunca temas admitir lo que eres, una pony digna de ser llamada princesa…**

 **Spike…, el perfecto ejemplo de que incluso una raza tan peligrosa y poderosa como los dragones, pueden convivir en paz con todos si se les ofrece amistad…, nunca cambies amigo, y descuida, algún día tendrás el valor de decirle a tu sabes quien lo que sientes jejeje…**

 **Rarity…, elegancia, belleza, dedicación, generosidad, son solo algunas palabras con las que puedo describir a una pony tan hermosa como tu…, por si te lo estas preguntando, solo estoy diciendo la verdad, no creas que te estoy dando piropos jeje…, gracias por las ropas que hiciste para mí, las conservare siempre…**

 **Applejack…, una vez me llamaste Apple Will, ese día me sentí muy feliz de haberlo escuchado, eres como una hermana para mí, gracias, gracias por haberme brindado tu hogar, y por hacerme sentir parte de tu familia durante el mes que estuve ahí…, jejeje, y por favor, termina de aprender a aceptar ayuda de tus amigos, para eso estamos…**

 **Pinkie…, que puedo decir de ti?, me haces reír y sonreír, apareces cuando menos te espero, pero siempre que te necesito…, jejeje, hay cupcakes, pasteles y dulces en mi casa, son mis reservas, no dejes que se echen a perder, te los regalo, pero compártelos o la maldición de los espárragos caerá sobre ti, y todos los dulces que comas de ahora en adelante te sabrán a espárragos hahahahaha…**

 **Fluttershy…, a pesar de tu timidez, me diste la oportunidad de acercarme a ti, me hiciste sentir como una fiera domada por la dulzura de tu corazón jejeje, y solo te pido un favor, te pido que cuides de mi pequeña Esmeralda mientras no esté, sé que contigo estará feliz y a salvo…, mándale saludos al pequeño demonio blanco de mi parte…**

 **Rainbow…, eres torpe, insensata, competitiva, brusca y un gran etc. que me tomaría toda la carta poder terminar…, y aun así, te quiero tanto que me duele que tengamos que dejar de vernos por un tiempo…, el bate que siempre suelo llevar conmigo, está en mi habitación en el Imperio de Cristal, quiero que tú lo tengas, y lo uses para entrenar…, ese bate representa un gran recuerdo de uno de los 2 hombres (recuerda que así llamamos a los machos en mi mundo) que vi como a un padre…, espero que ahora signifique para ti, el recuerdo de tu amigo, el mono lampiño, flacucho, bicho raro y bla-bla-bla jejeje…**

 **Celestia…, si no te molesta que te llame Tia, si Applejack es para mí una hermana menor, tu eres como mi hermana mayor…, siempre amable, preocupada, pendiente, que más podría pedir de ti?, no por nada eres una gran gobernante, con un corazón enorme…, y…, lo que te cubre el corazón, bueno…, son las más enormes que he visto…, hahaha, por favor no te enojes conmigo, es solo que tenía que decirlo…**

 **Luna…, si no te molesta que te llame Lulu, el día que te conocí fue como si todo lo que sufrí en mi mundo hubiese valido la pena…, siempre has sido, y siempre serás mi princesa favorita…, ehhhhh, no se ofendan, Celestia, Cadence y Twilight, jejeje…**

 **Cadence…, cuando perdí el control de mí mismo…, cuando vi todo lo que mi otro yo podía hacer, tenía miedo…, miedo de ser odiado y culpado por ustedes y por los ponys de Equestria…, pero tu…, tú fuiste la primera en entenderme…, tú fuiste quien logró calmar a la bestia que vive en mi interior al descubrir su verdadera naturaleza…, siempre te estaré agradecido por lo que has hecho por mi…, te quiero…, y por favor dile a Shining Armor que no se ponga celoso por eso hahaha…**

 **… Heartwill, Zecora, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Screwball, los señores Cake, jeje hasta Discord, y todos los ponys que he conocido, jejeje, incluso Chrysalis y los Changelings…, siempre estarán en mi corazón, y siempre estaré pensando en ustedes…**

 **… no sé qué más decir, no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerles…, puede que ahora mismo estén tristes por mi partida, y estén muy confundidas del porque tome esta decisión…, pero es cuchen bien esto, aunque no puedo explicarles con exactitud el porqué, ustedes me conocen muy bien, y saben que no hago las cosas sin una buena razón…, no desesperen, nunca pierdan la esperanza, porque yo nunca la perderé…, puede que el tiempo que pasemos separados sea algo largo, pero les aseguro una cosa…, estaré de vuelta con ustedes más pronto de lo que imaginan…, porque yo…, jejeje…, "se muchas cosas",… los amo a todos…, a todos y cada uno de los amigos que he hecho en mi nuevo hogar…, esto no es un adiós…, solo es una despedida temporal,… porque muy pronto,… nos volveremos a ver…**

… al terminar de leer la carta,… todos estábamos con caras llenas d lágrimas, pero de una manera muy extraña…, sintiéndonos muy extraños…, era una mezcla entre tristeza…, perdida…, felicidad…, esperanza…,… todos nos veíamos entre nosotros sonriendo, aun cuando nuestros ojos derramaban lagrimas…, jeje…, creo que todos pensábamos lo mismo…, "te estaremos esperando de vuelta pronto"

 **Twilight-** … (yo secaba mis lágrimas, aun con mi sonrisa…)… bueno…, creo que ya deberíamos irnos…, que opinan? (al parecer, todos estábamos de acuerdo…)

… la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna se fueron primero, y tras unos momentos de quedarnos pensativas, las chicas, Spike, Cadence y yo también nos retiramos…, mientras caminábamos de regreso, las chicas me hicieron muchas preguntas sobre lo que hice, y sobre las chicas que conocí…

 **Fluttershy-** ¿Dónde estuviste?

 **Rarity** \- ¿Qué llevaban puesto?

 **Pinkie** \- ¿te divertiste?

 **Applejack** \- ¿Qué es lo que comiste?

 **Rainbow-** ¿dirías que es tan asombrosa como yo? (pregunto haciendo una pirueta en el aire…)

 **Twilight** \- (deje salir un suspiro de cansancio…) me gustaría contarles todo, en serio, pero estoy agotada de tanto bailar…

 **Todas** \- ¿bailar? (me distraje escuchándolas, y no me fije en el camino, por lo que choque con…)

 **¿?** \- wow… (Admito que me sonroje un poco al verlo…, el estira su mano y me ayuda a levantarme…), tenemos que dejar de chocar de esa manera… (Él se va tranquilinamente…)

 **Twilight** \- (yo me acerco a los demás…) quien es él? (pregunte algo sonrojada…)

 **Cadence** \- es un nuevo miembro de la guardia del castillo, Flash Sentry creo…, porque?, lo conoces? (conozco esa mirada…)

 **Twilight** \- no exactamente… (Trate de caminar sin que se me notara mucho, pero…)

 **Applejack** \- ohhh…, a una pony le gusta el chico nuevo…

 **Twilight** \- (trato de disimular…) no, no es cierto…

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity está viendo muy de cerca, y dejo salir un suspiro de impresión…) te gusta, definitivamente te gusta…

 **Twilight** \- (trate de caminar más rápido…) no seas ridícula, ni siquiera lo conozco, el solo… (Me interrumpen…)

 **Pinkie** \- te recuerda al chico que conociste en el otro mundo que tocaba guitarra, y tenía una banda, al cual Will ayudo a demostrar que tú no destruiste las decoraciones para un gran baile, para que te convirtieras en princesa del gran baile y te pregunto si querías bailar con el… (Ella toma un gran aliento…), verdad?

 **Twilight** \- (Spike y yo nos vimos sorprendidos…) como supiste todo eso?

 **Pinkie** \- lo presentí… (Dice sonriendo…), o debería decir, "se muchas cosas" (dice guiñándome el ojo y siguió saltando…)

… todos nos vimos sorprendidos…, pero creo que al decir eso último, nos hizo sentir un poco…, bueno…, jeje…, ya no estamos tristes…, solo nostálgicos…,… yo abrase a Spike, y nos quedamos así por unos momentos…, solo recordando…, todos recordábamos…, a nuestro extraño y querido amigo…, Will, el humano de Equestria…

 **Twilight** \- … nos volveremos a ver amigo… (Pensé en voz alta, y parece que las demás me escucharon…)

 **Applejack** \- claro que lo volveremos a ver, el mismo lo dejo claro en su carta, vamos chicas, arriba esos ánimos, no es un adiós, debemos confiar en que el sabe lo que hace…

 **Rarity** \- tienes toda la razón querida, él se sentiría culpable si nos viera tristes, debemos mantener nuestro buen humor… (Dijo sonriendo…)

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie comenzó a reír…), hahahahaha, jijiji, nuestro humor, entendiste? (parece que no es tan complicado para ella, y me alegro que así sea…)

 **Rainbow** \- yo…, ammm…, les molesta si las alcanzo luego? (pregunto algo insegura…)

 **Fluttershy** \- a dónde vas a ir Rainbow?

 **Rainbow** \- yo?, pues, voy a…, bueno…, yo quisiera… (Se rasca la cabeza, pero no termina d decir…)

 **Cadence** \- … su habitación es la primera a mano derecha, frente a la de Applejack… (Todas la vimos confundidas, parece que le habla a Rainbow…), ahí seguro encontraras lo que te pido que conservaras… (Le dijo sonriendo, y Rainbow se sonrojo…)

 **Rainbow** \- jeje, si, bueno…, como sea, hasta luego… (Se fue volando con rapidez…)

 **Twilight** \- no lo entiendo, que le paso?

 **Cadence** \- digamos que… necesita estar sola por un momento…, es mejor si dejamos que se encuentre con nosotras luego, está bien?

… ni las chicas ni yo entendimos bien lo que paso…, pero le hicimos caso a Cadence…, aun así, me pregunto…, en que estará pensando Rainbow…

 **Primera persona, Rainbow POV.**

… llegue a toda velocidad a su habitación, entre, y me asegure de cerrar con seguro la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar y sorprenderme…, yo estaba en completo silencio…, solo…, solo podía ver ahí su bate dentro de su funda y sobre su cama…, camine hasta llegar a su cama…, me senté sobre ella…, saque el bate de ahí…, me quede viéndolo fijamente…, y…, yo…, no pude…, no pude contenerme más tiempo…,… abrase el bate en una posición acurrucada, como si fuera mi querida tortuga Tanque…, y deje salir toda mi tristeza…, deje salir mis lágrimas…

 **Rainbow** -… soy patética… (Pensé en voz alta…)

… "esto no es ser patético, es normal sentirse así, se sincera con tus sentimientos Rainbow, no te avergüences",… jejeje…, apuesto a que el diría algo así…,… es solo que…, no puedo creerlo…, no puedo creer que decidiera irse…, y más aún, no puedo creer que de todos, de TODOS nosotros, enserio decidiera dejarme algo tan importante para él, como este objeto, a mi…, porque no a Twilight?, o a Pinkie?, Applejack a la que ve como a una hermana, a alguna de las princesas?, porque?,… porque me tubo esta confianza a mí?

 **Rainbow** \- (levante mi cara llena de lágrimas para ver otra vez el bate…, y solo podía verlo a él sonriendo, con su típica cara de loco, y su risa, y sus bromas, como si fuera un reflejo…)… jeje…, jejeje…, hahaha…, ¡hahahahaha! (comencé a reír, y pensé, "¿pero qué rallos me pasa?"), hahaha, en serio amigo, aunque estés en otro mundo sigues haciéndome reír?, hahaha, si, ya entiendo, me dejaste esto a mi como un mensaje, diciéndome que me fortaleciera verdad?, jejeje, pues bien, más te vale que estés preparado, porque cuando vuelvas, tendremos muchos más duelos…, porque tú eres… (Comencé a hablar más tranquila y más sonriente…),… porque tú eres…, mi amigo…, y mi rival de genialidad… (Lance el vate hacia araba para que hiciera una voltereta y luego lo atrape…), yo cuidare de esto hasta entonces, y lo usare en todos mis entrenamientos…, lo prometo… (… se siente bien…, Will tenía razón…, es mejor sacar todo el dolor, para poder hacerme más fuerte…), en fin, las demás deben estar preocupadas, mejor vuelvo con ellas…, jejeje, mírame, estoy hablando sola, creo que ya me contagiaste algo de tu locura amigo, hahaha…

… salí de la habitación con mucho más ánimo, y… me quede paralizada al ver a las chicas, a Spike y la princesa Cadence frente a la puerta…, todos con una sonrisa…

 **Rainbow** \- … eh?,…¡eh?!,… ¡EH?! (¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!)

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

… jejeje, tras la vergüenza que paso Rainbow al contarle que escuchamos casi todo lo que hizo en la habitación de Will, todas continuamos con el transcurso del día tal y como se había planeado, y la cumbre de princesas…, ya no estamos tristes…, algo melancólicas quizá…, pero no sufriremos más…, estamos seguras de que él quiere vernos felices, y eso es lo que haremos…, continuaremos con nuestras vidas, y esperaremos su regreso…

 **Twilight** \- hasta luego Will… (Pensé en voz alta…)

 **Spike** \- lo volveremos a ver, verdad Twilight? (me pregunto sonriendo mi fiel asistente numero 1…)

 **Twilight** \- por supuesto que si Spike…, estoy segura de eso… (Le respondí sonriendo…)

… ahora solo nos queda esperar…, e informarles a nuestros amigos sobre su "temporal partida",… creo que las niñas no se lo tomaran muy bien, pero estoy segura de que podremos calmarlas…, en fin…, es hora de seguir adelante…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… mientras trabajábamos, Rarity tuvo la gentileza de buscar mi ropa y traérmela, y yo me tome un momento para ir al baño y cambiarme…, pero pobrecita, sus tristeza al ver que las ropas que me había hecho quedaron destrozadas, bueno…, en el fondo si me dio lastima, pero para que negarlo, ¡haha, fue todo un drama cómico típico de ella!

… creo que mis habilidades serán muy útiles para ayudar a Sunset Shimer a reparar esa pared…, modestia aparte jejeje…,… puedo sentir que su corazón está muy herido, y su temor a ser odiada me dificultaron mucho el poder entablar una conversación con ella, y es que hasta le cuesta mucho hablarme porque se siente culpable y avergonzada de lo que nos hizo, no puede ni mirarme a los ojos…, pero me esforzare…, me esforzare para ganarme su confianza y brindarle mi amistad…, jeje, después de todo, tengo bastante tiempo para hacerlo…

… por hoy terminamos las reparaciones, y creo que podremos tener lista la nueva pared para mañana…, Snips y Snails se llevaron las herramientas de vuelta al lugar que les corresponde, y ella y yo nos quedamos en el pasillo de la escuela descansando un momento…

 **Sunset** \- … oye… (Yo la miro…)

 **Will** \- si dime? (ella tiene una mirada triste…)

 **Sunset** \- … gracias…, gracias por… (No la deje continuar pues me atreví a abrazarla y esta se sorprendió…),… ¡q-que?,… p-pero, porque…?!

 **Will** \- … descuida…, te prometo que con el tiempo, todo pasara…, todos te perdonaran…, está bien sentir lo que sientes, esa es la prueba de que realmente eres una buena chica…, jejeje, o debería decir, una buena pony?, eh?, flamita? (yo corte el abrazo y le sonreí…)

 **Sunset** \- (esta se me quedo viendo con asombro…, y sus ojos se aguaron, solo para dejar salir unas lágrimas y apoyar su cara en mi pecho…) "sniff",… lo siento…, de verdad lo siento mucho…, lo siento… (La pobre sufría mucho por lo que hizo…)

 **Will** \- está bien Sunset, yo ya te he perdonado…, mira… (Ella despega su cabeza de mi pecho, y mira hacia donde le señalo mientras se seca las la grimas…, vemos a las chicas frente a nosotros, nos están sonriendo…), ellas también te perdonaran, y serán grandes amigas…

 **Sunset** \- (ella me voltea su cabeza hacia mí…) de verdad lo crees? (… yo tome sus mejillas y termine de secar sus lágrimas…)

 **Will** \- no lo creo, lo se… (Le dije sonriendo…)

 **Sunset** \- como lo sabes? (su tono aun esta algo decaído…)

 **Will** \- porque…, jejeje…, se muchas cosas… (Dije guiñándole un ojo…), ahora ve, creo que es mejor que te disculpes con cada una de ellas…, confía en mí, yo te ayudare a aprender sobre la amistad…, ellas también lo harán…

 **Sunset** \- (ella voltea a verlas…, todas la están esperando, al parecer están dispuestas a escuchar sus disculpas…, luego voltea hacia mi otra vez…), en serio me ayudaras?, a pesar de todo lo que hice?, aunque trate de separarlos a todos y dominar Equestria? (pregunto algo alterada y triste al recordar eso…)

 **Will** \- y cómo te sientes al entender todo eso?, todo lo que pretendías hacer, como te hace sentir ahora?

 **Sunset** \- … horrible…, me hace sentir que soy de lo peor… (Dice con un tono deprimente…)

 **Will** \- pues ahí lo tienes… (Parece que no entendió…)

 **Sunset** \- q-que quieres decir?

 **Will** \- sentirte mal por las cosas que hiciste, arrepentirte de tus malas acciones, esa es la prueba de ser alguien de buen corazón, alguien que merece el perdón… (Yo pongo mi mano en su cabeza y al acaricio…), tu siempre has sido buena en el fondo Sunset Shimer, solo que te dejaste cegar por ambición…, pero finalmente encontraste le camino de vuelta a la luz…, no pierdas más tiempo amiga, es hora de iniciar el cambio jeje… (Pude ver como abría sus ojos, se llenaban de esperanza…), vamos, ve, ve y discúlpate con ellas, y veras que todo saldrá bien…

… ella dudo un poco…, pero finalmente, aunque a pasos pequeños, camino en dirección de las chicas…, pude escuchar todo, cada palabra de perdón, cada muestra de arrepentimiento, cosas que nunca vi en la película de Equestria Girls…, fue tan conmovedor…, y tal y como predije, ellas aceptaron sus disculpas…, ese abrazo grupal propuesto por Pinkie, jejeje, pude ver como brillaban los ojos de Sunset con ese abrazo…, mientras tanto, yo solo veía el cielo nocturno…, llenándome de nostalgia y esperanza de volver a mi Equestria…, pensando en cómo estarán todos mis amigos…

 **Will** \- … lo único que espero, es que en tiendan que no quiero que sufran por mi…,… nah, por algo le di la carta a Twilight, estoy seguro de que ella es la más confiable para darles a todos el mensaje correcto hahaha…, si…, ahora solo le pido a Dios que esten bien y se cuiden, y que nos volvamos a ver pronto Twilight… (Dije pensando en voz alta, mirando ese hermoso cielo, y esa hermosa Luna con alegría…)

 **Pinkie** \- si…, también quiero volver a ver pronto a Twilight…

 **Will** \- lo se…,… ¡ah! (al darme cuenta de que estaba justo a mi lado, me asuste…), ¡P-P-Pinkie, de donde saliste tú?

 **Pinkie** \- yo?, estuve aquí a tu lado todo el rato tontito jijiji, y estuviste hablando solo…(me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- que?, ah, bueno, es que yo, veras… (Rayos, no importa en qué mundo sea, está siempre me atrapa en el momento más inesperado…)

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, lo siento, interrumpí tus pensamientos?

 **Will** \- eh?,… de hecho si…, pero bueno, da igual, tengo que dejar de pensar mucho en eso, jeje, más bien, si me ves que me vuelvo a poner así, me ayudaría que me sacaras de ese trance…

 **Pinkie-** entendido… (Dice haciendo una pose militar…, las demás se nos acercan, y por su cara sonriente, parece que a Sunset le comenzara a cambiar la vida poco a poco…), y dime que vas a hacer ahora? (… buena pregunta…)

 **Will** \- que voy a hacer?,… pues en realidad no lo sé, no tuve tiempo de planear nada para venir aquí, así que…, no estoy seguro… (Ni siquiera si donde voy a quedarme…)

 **Pinkie** \- y no tienes ningún lugar donde quedarte, verdad? (acaso leyó mi mente?)

 **Will** \- pues la verdad no…, supongo que podría rentar algún departamento cerca de aquí y conseguir un trabajo para mantenerme, al menos hasta que el portal vuelva a abrirse…

 **Applejack-** lamento tener que arruinarte los planes compañero, no sé cómo funcione el comercio en tu mundo, pero dudo mucho que aquí reciban el mismo tipo de dinero…

 **Will-** por eso no te preocupes, el dinero de Equestria no es papel como la mayoría de aquí, prácticamente hablamos de monedas de oro y joyas… (Eso las dejo boquiabierta, especialmente a Rarity, y claro que Sunset ya sabía eso…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡j-j-joyas?, de verdad?! (Yo saque unas cuantas de mis bolsillos y se las mostré…, sus ojos brillaron como diamantes…, fue como la escena de Aladin, cuando Jafar se disfrazó de prisionero y le hablaba de la cueva de las maravillas…)

 **Will** \- (yo serré mi mano y las metí en mi bolsillo antes de que a Rarity se le salieran los ojos, y se pudo notar su gesto de decepción…) en fin chicas, ya se está haciendo tarde, y no creo que pueda ubicar ningún hotel a esta hora, así que…, creo que por hoy tendré que volver a pasar la noche en la biblioteca, tal y como hicimos Twilight, Spike y yo ayer…

 **Rainbow** \- ustedes pasaron ayer la noche en la biblioteca? (de verdad no lo sabía?)

 **Will** \- y a donde crees que íbamos a ir?, ella es una pony de otro mundo que nunca ha estado en el mundo humano, y yo no tenía tiempo de buscar sitio, teníamos un trabajo que hacer… (… la deje sin respuesta…, y creo que a las demás les hizo gracia…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, pero… (Le presamos atención…), tu pareces saber mucho sobre nuestro mundo…, como si hubieras vivido en él un largo tiempo… (Las demás me miraron con intriga…)

 **Will** \- … bueno… (Yo rascaba mi mejilla con un dedo, creo que más obvio no pude ser…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy, uy, uy, sabía que había algo diferente en ti, y sabía que tenías un secreto, no eres como ningún pony que haya conocido…

 **Will** \- cómo?, pero si la única pony que has conocido es Twilight…

 **Pinkie** \- pues supe desde que te vi que no eras como Twilight, vi algo extraño en ti, y creo saber que es… (Dice con una sonrisa confiada…)

 **Will** \- y que es?, señorita presentimiento...

 **Pinkie** \- … tú, eres, humano… (Bingo…)

… las demás no estaban muy seguras, pero después de que ella "presintiera" lo que era Twilight, sus caras fueron de duda y análisis y muchos "hmmmmm" de pensamiento…

 **Applejack** \- y bien?, eso es cierto compañero? (… todas me miraban esperando una respuesta…)

 **Will** \- … (yo voltee mi mirada a Pinkie…), Pinkie, dime una cosa…

 **Pinkie** \- una cosa… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Will-** ha-ha, que gracioso, pero ya en serio, sabes si Sugar Cube Corner está abierto a esta hora?

 **Pinkie** \- si claro, aun estará abierto al menos un par de horas más, porque?, se te antojo un pastel?

 **Will** \- no…, bueno si, pero aparte de eso, como creo que esta conversación va para largo, que tal si vamos a allá para estar más cómodos, les parece?

 **Applejack** \- bueno…, me parece bien…

 **Rarity-** a mí también…

 **Fluttershy** \- si no te molesta…

 **Rainbow** \- de acuerdo amigo, pero realmente espero una explicación de tu parte, o si no voy a molestarme… (Dice tronando sus puños…)

 **Will** \- no vueles muy alto ni muy rápido sin ver a dónde vas o te vas a estrellar Rainbow, se bien lo que te digo…

 **Rainbow** \- y eso que significa? (pregunta con rudeza…)

 **Will** \- nada, nada, cosas mías… (Dije agitando mi mano, y aunque no entendió, igual le molesto…), jeje, en fin vámonos…

 **Rarity** \- espera, aun debemos recoger nuestras cosas y útiles…

 **Will** \- está bien, Sunset y yo las esperaremos en la salida…

 **Sunset** \- e-eh?, bueno… (Yo le guiñe un ojo…), s-si está bien, las veo luego chicas…

… mientras las "Mane 6" fueron a buscar sus cosas, Sunset y yo nos ubicamos en la salida de la escuela…, solo quería que tuviésemos una oportunidad para hablar a solas un momento…, y si, entablar algo tan simple como una conversación, es el comienzo de una amistad…, en todo ese rato lo único que hicimos fue conversar, pero puedo notar que sus nervios ya casi se han ido…, ella me agradeció y se disculpó conmigo tantas veces que ya ni las pude contar, y yo solo trataba de calmarla para que ya no estuviera tan alterada jejeje…, finalmente las chicas vinieron con nosotros, y fuimos en camino a Sugar Cube Corner…

… hahahahaha, la cara de los señores Cake al ver que les pague 7 rebanadas de pastel con una pequeña joya no tenía precio, y estoy seguro de que esa pequeña joya valía mucho más, pero igual se las quise dar de regalo…, claro que las chicas, a excepción de Sunset, estaban sin habla por lo que había hecho, pero les pedí que no se fijaran mucho en eso y que pasáramos directamente al punto…

… cuanto fue?, 1 hora?, 2 horas?, perdimos un poco la noción del tiempo la verdad…, fue como cuando me reuní por primera vez con las chicas en la biblioteca de Twilight…, todas estaban en shock…, mi historia, mi vida, todo lo que les había contado a mis amigas en Equestria…, fue como repetir todo lo que paso ese día…, Pinkie llorando cataratas, Applejack compadeciéndose de mí, Rarity…, bueno, la Rarity de Equestria se avergonzó de dudar de mi cuando nos conocimos, pero como comparto especie con esta Rarity, esta confió en mi más rápido que la otra…, Rainbow demostrando que no era insensible, Fluttershy igual de triste aquí como en Equestria, la única que no estuvo fue la Twilight de este mundo, pero en su lugar estuvo Sunset que…, bueno…, el saber de mi vida no ayudó a que se perdonara si misma por lo que hizo, más bien la hizo sentir más culpable, un pequeña metida de pata de mi parte…

… aun así, solo me alegra de que al final, después de muchas palabras conmovedoras y llenas de ánimo, tanto Sunset como las chicas se sentían mucho mejor…,… finalmente una de ellas me ofreció algo que, debo admitirlo jeje, esperaba que alguna lo hiciera, y como no, quien lo hizo fue…

 **Applejack** \- oye compañero… (Todos la vimos…), ummm…, estuve pensando y, después de la gran ayuda que nos diste, me gustaría ofrecerte algo para agradecerte y para ahorrarte la molestia de tener que buscar en donde dormir esta noche…, el único problema es que… (Yo la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- si me estas ofreciendo quedarme en el granero esta noche, te diré que me harías un gran favor… (Le dije sonriendo, pero todas se sorprendieron por eso, en especial Applejack, su cara decía "como supo eso?" jejeje…)

 **Pinkie** \- wow, seguro que no eres adivino? (pegunta emocionada…)

 **Will** \- seguro…

 **Pinkie** \- seguro, seguro?

 **Will** \- seguro, seguro…

 **Pinkie** \- seguro, seguro, seguro? ("¡Pinkie!" le gritaron sus amigas en señal de reproche…), jijiji lo siento…

 **Applejack** \- bueno, pues no se diga más, te vienes a mi casa esta noche, y si todo sale bien…, tal vez hasta pueda conseguirte trabajo…

 **Will** \- cosechando manzanas en el huerto de tu familia? (le pregunte con una sonrisa burlona, y esta se volvió a sorprender…)

 **Applejack** \- muy bien, ahora si es el colmo compañero, como es que sabes que tengo un huerto de manzanas?, como supiste lo del granero?, y como supiste mi nombre? (no está enojada, pero cualquiera se pondría así…)

 **Will-** a ver, déjame pensarlo por un minuto, ummm… (Yo hacia el que estaba pensando mucho, pero la verdad no…), tal vez sea porque…, vistes con ropa de vaquera, hablas con asentó de vaquera, transportas productos hechos de manzana, quieres que continúe? (… la deje sin palabras y algo sonrojada de vergüenza…), jejeje, pero para serte sincero, yo ya conozco a la otra tú, la tu del mundo de donde viene Twilight, de hecho, todos aquí tienen otro yo en Equestria… (… EEYUP, un poco difícil de creer al principio, pero esa explicación fue más que suficiente para ellas…)

… ya era hora de irnos, y al salir de Sugar Cube Corner, nuestros caminos se dividieron…, yo me fui con Applejack a la granja y…,… jejeje…, ya en serio, no hace falta que explique nada más…, es más que obvio…, "conocer" a Big Mac, a la abuela Smith, y familiarizarme con un lugar tan… familiar jejeje…

… al final, lo que termine haciendo para sustentarme en este mundo, fue más de lo que esperaba…, pero me resulta muy divertido…, trabajo en la granja por las tardes, ya que, y debo decir que aún estoy sorprendido de esto, las directoras Celestia y Luna me contrataron para ser consejero escolar…, hahahahaha, aun no puedo creerlo, quiero decir, un día ayude a Applejack a llevar unas cajas de jugo de manzana para el equipo de softball de Rainbow Dash, y me topé con las directoras las cuales me preguntaron si estaba interesado en el puesto de consejero escolar…, parece que me gane la confianza de ellas muy rápido, y creo que ver como Twilight y yo manejamos la difícil situación de Sunset Shimer fue lo que hizo que ellas me consideraran apropiado para el trabajo…

… a veces también trabajo en Sugar Cube Corner, ayudando con el servicio a los señores Cake…,… ha pasado un tiempo…, me siento algo nostálgico de volver a tener los recursos que tenía en mi mundo…, pero sigo firme en mi decisión…, volveré a Equestria la próxima vez que se abra el portal…

… aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo…, Dark Opal…, esas "piezas" de las que habla…, que es lo que pretende realmente…, el Raromagedon…, la "libertad" que él desea…, todo esto me mantiene algo preocupado…

 **Pinkie** \- … ¡hey Will, estas ahí?! (Dice agitándome…)

 **Will** \- (siento como me saca de mi trance, y puedo ver que estoy frente a la entrada de la escuela junto con las chicas…) ah?, que?, quien?,… oh, me estabas diciendo algo?

 **Pinkie** \- te decía que vas a llegar tarde, recuerda que hoy tienes cita con Ditzy Doo como su consejero…

 **Will** \- ¡ay, cierto y yo aquí me perdí en mis pensamiento, mejor corro! (dije corriendo mientras le agradecía a Pinkie…)

… sip, toda una extraña y maravillosa vida la mía…,… me pregunto…, que cosas me depararan en el futuro?,… que cambios ocurrirán por mi presencia aquí y en Equestria?,… que sucederá cuando mi "otro yo" complete su "plan"?,… y cual es realmente su "plan"?

… sea lo que sea, lidiare con todo cuando se me presente…,… por ahora, solo me dedicare a hacer lo que mejor se hacer…, divertirme…, la diversión no solo se encuentra en las bromas o en los "momentos felices", se encuentra en todas partes…, incluso en los momentos más tristes…,… jeje…, ¡hahahahaha!, ¡si, y aprovechando que en este momento estoy solo en el tejado de la escuela porque estoy en mi descanso, quiero gritarlo a los 4 vientos, no importa que este algo triste de no estar en Equestria, no importa que tenga un ser loco y caótico como parte de mí, no importa, quiero gritar con todas mis fuerzas, que me he divertido, me estoy divirtiendo, y me divertiré, si, ahora tomo mucho aire, apunto al cielo, y…!

 **Will** \- ¡ESTO SERA DIVERTIDO! (¡GRITO A LOS 4 VIENTOS, Y SI, TAMBIEN EN MI MENTE!)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡LO SE, DIVIRTAMONOS TODOS JUNTOS!

 **Will** \- ¡AHHHHH! (me asusto…) ¡Pinkie, de donde saliste tú?!

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, te vi entrar aquí y te seguí… (Dice sonriendo inocentemente…)

 **Will** \- no deberías estar en clase?

 **Pinkie** \- es el receso…

 **Will** \- … oh…

 **Applejack** \- además, señor consejero escolar, que hacías aquí arriba gritando? (una por una todas entran al tejado, hasta Sunset…)

 **Will** \- e-eh?, b-bueno, y-yo estaba, p-pues… (Ay mi madre, la vergüenza se me nota a diestra y siniestra…)

… todas parecen reír por mi reacción…, pero bueno, no importa…,… me voltee y me quede mirando el vello paisaje…, las chicas me acompañaron…

 **Rarity** \- es una bella vista verdad?

 **Will** \- si… (Jeje, hora de una bromita…), pero no tanto como tu… (Esta se sonrojo…, pero luego se calmó rápidamente…), vaya, veo que ya no funciona como antes, eh?

 **Applejack-** haha, hasta ella puede aprender a controlarse…

 **Rarity** \- ¡oye! (todos reímos por el comentario…)

 **Fluttershy** \- La briza está muy agradable… y las aves cantan felizmente… (Sip, algunas aves vinieron a ella…)

 **Rainbow** \- oye amigo, que no se te olvide queme prometiste entrenar con el equipo hoy…

 **Will** \- jeje, claro, no lo olvidaría… (No tengo mucha práctica en el soccer, pero se llevaran una sorpresita jejeje…)

 **Pinkie** \- es lindo estar aquí todos untos… (Ella abraza por el cuello a Sunset Shimer…), tu qué opinas amiga?

 **Sunset** \- eh?, bueno, yo… (Ella me mira y yo le sonrió…),… si, tienes razón Pinkie…

 **Will** \- bueno, pues si no les molesta que se los pida, podrían quedarse aquí conmigo un rato más? (todas asintieron amablemente…)

… ahí nos quedamos…, mis nuevas amigas y yo contemplábamos el paisaje y disfrutábamos de un tiempo juntos…, que más podría pedir?,… jeje, bueno, solo regresar a casa obvio…, si…, volveré a mi hogar algún día, no importa cuánto tarde…, Equestria…,… nos volveremos a ver…

 **Primera persona,… Dark Opal POV?**

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … (…)… lo dije antes, y lo repetiré para asegurarme…, aunque nada asegura que funcione, pero igual tratare…,… se necesitan al menos 6 para igualar el poder original…, y algunos más para lograr superarlo…,… solo he podido encontrar 4 de las piezas que necesito…, sin mencionar que obtener la "pieza clave" no será fácil si no tengo cuidado y juego bien mis cartas… jejeje…, hahahahaha,… estaré esperando pacientemente para poder obtener esa pieza…, después de todo, es la pieza que sigue aquí…, por eso debía quedarme en este mundo…, y mientras, Twilight y sus amigas se encargaran de derrotar a la quinta pieza…, y de cuidar con amor y amistad a la sexta…,… en fin…, mejor iré a descansar, estoy exhausto…,… y tú, bueno, no me preocuparía por nada que aún no ha pasado, eso sería aburrido, no lo crees?, hahahahaha…

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate-** … acaso acaba de…?

 **DOI** \- si…, me lo dijo a mí…

 **Fate** \- pero como lo hace?, Will me conoce a mí, pero no sabe nada de ti…

 **DOI** \- … tú propusiste enviarlo Equestria…, pero yo fui quien tomó la decisión, por lo tanto, también existe una conexión entre él y yo…

 **Fate** \- pues sí, es verdad tú eres quien decide…

 **DOI** \- … no lo entiendes?

 **Fate** \- entender qué?

 **DOI** \- … cuando uno de nosotros hace su "trabajo" en algún mundo, y establece un "vinculo", "pacto", o "trato" con alguien, se crea una conexión entre ese alguien y el que entro en contacto con el…

 **Fate** \- eso ya lo sé, es parte de nuestro trabajo crear esa conexión, de esa forma mantenemos un contacto directo con nuestros "protegidos", pero normalmente ellos no saben de esta conexión…

 **DOI** \- … pero este en particular, o mejor dicho, su "otro yo", tiene algo del poder del caos de su lado, 1 de los 5 poderes más grandes de todo el cosmos…, así que…

 **Fate** \- … no…, no quieres decir que…

 **DOI** \- exactamente, así es como ha sabido tanto de nuestras reglas y de nosotros, su poder caótico y sin sentido le permite usar la conexión que él tiene contigo y conmigo para saber más de nosotros, él puede usar esa conexión casi tan bien como nosotros…

 **Fate** \- ¡p-p-pero no es posible!

 **DOI** \- … podrá no ser probable…, pero nada es imposible…

 **Fate** \- ¡pero algo como eso nunca nos había pasado!

 **DOI** \- … siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

 **Fate** \- … no pareces muy alterado…

 **DOI** \- … (…)…

 **Fate** \- … (…)…

 **DOI** \- … no negare que estoy… impresionado…, pero…, es un tonto si de verdad cree que podrá enfrentarme si llegara el momento en que yo deba intervenir…

 **Fate** \- pues sí, no dudo que tú lo detendrás fácilmente, pero…, aun así…, que es lo que planea hacer con estas "piezas" de las que habla?

 **DOI** \- … lo averiguaremos cuando llegue el momento…, no podemos hacer nada más…, las reglas no nos permiten interferir a menos que haya un peligro inminente…

 **Fate** \- … está bien…, y que hacemos ahora?

 **DOI** \- seguir observándolo…

 **Fate** \- a Dark Opal?

 **DOI** \- no…, a Will…

 **Fate** \- … jeje… claro…,… se ha divertido mucho eh?

 **DOI** \- se lo merece…, es un gran chico…

 **Fate** \- si, lo es verdad?,… es tan parecido, y al a vez tan diferente a…

 **DOI** \- Fate?

 **Fate** \- si?

 **DOI** \- enserio lo vas a hacer?

 **Fate** \- … si…

 **DOI** \- … bien, no preguntare más…, ahora, volvamos a lo nuestro, si?

 **Fate** \- jeje, claro…, te quiero…

 **DOI** \- yo también te quiero amiga… (Nos dimos un abrazo…, mientras veíamos la nueva y buena vida de uno de nuestros nuevos "protegido",… Will, el humano de Equestria…)

 **Esta historia continuara…, en la segunda temporada…**

 **… pues bien, ha sido un camino muy largo, y apenas llevamos 1/3 o 1/4, la verdad no lo sé…, pero da igual, fue divertido, es divertido, y será divertido, pues aún hay más sorpresas que aguaran, y misterios que resolver…**

 **… para más información, vallan al anuncio 7 XD.**

 **Y como es tradición, comenten, pregunten, sugieran y compartan esta historia con todos por favor… (Introduzca voz de Fluttershy y carita de SB aquí…)**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **Pequeño bono extra:**

…en algún momento y en algún lugar, Twilight y sus amigas estaban reunidas y tenían un agradable momento juntas, cuando de repente…

 **Rainbow** \- … ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! (grito con fuerza al percatarse de algo…)

 **Applejack** \- por mis corrales Rainbow, que rayos te ocurre? (todas la veían preocupada…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡acabo de entender a lo que se refería Will con lo de mi "carencia" el día que estábamos todos en el lago! (las chicas se veían, y entonces recordaron es día…), ¡ese sin vergüenza quiso decir que tenía pechos pequeños verdad?, Will, me las vas a pagar cuando vuelvas! (dice agitando el bate de Will con fuerza, enojo y vergüenza, mientras que las chicas no pudieron evitar reír…)

 **Fin XD.**


	31. Anuncio 7 (Segunda Temporada)

**(Introduzca aquí la mejor música de gloria y dramatismo que se les ocurra…) damas y caballeros…, en el 2016 hice algo que nunca había hecho antes y que nunca creí que haría, ya que siempre lo deteste, y aun lo detesto…, escribir…**

 **… en el 2016 y en este año he presentado ante mucha gente una historia que ellos no conocían, la historia de cómo un chico humano logro lo que se cree que es imposible, viajar a otro mundo, y lograr tener una nueva vida…**

 **… y si, como ya lo leyeron arriba, yo odio escribir…, "entonces, porque haces esto?, y como soportas hacer capítulos tan largos?" seguro más de uno se preguntara…, y la respuesta es muy simple…, amo esto incluso más de lo que odio escribir, y wow, eso es decir demasiado jejeje XD**

 **… gracias a todos ustedes por su tiempo, y gracias por el apoyo…, hahaha, no, descuiden, se cómo ha sonado todo esto hasta ahora, pero les aseguro que no es una despedida, es solo que voy a estar ausente durante lo que quede de enero, y posiblemente también esté ausente durante febrero…**

 **… si no me equivoco, estaré de regreso entre el 15 de febrero y el 1 de marzo, donde junto conmigo, vendrá la segunda temporada de "¡Esto Sera Divertido!", y…, bueno…, algo más…**

 **… como sea, durante mi ausencia, no los dejare desatendidos, ya que seguiré conectado en la página, y además de eso…, jejeje…, ¡es hora de 2 nuevos juegos!**

 **¡Así es, 2 juegos que se realizaran durante el tiempo que yo este "ausente"! (introduzca aplausos aquí…)**

 **Número 1.**

 **Voy a dejarles este correo electrónico:** **darkopalinfinity (es un gmail, con el arroba, el punto com y todo eso, pero la pagina no me dejo escribirlo correctamente XD)**

 **Y durante el tiempo que dure mi "ausencia", podrán enviarme todas sus ideas para los próximos capítulos… (Bueno, técnicamente no son sus ideas, ya que todo lo que se les ocurre son cosas que suceden en otros mundos y que todo está conectado a través del pensamiento XD)**

 **Pero el caso es, que cualquier cosa que quieran y como la quieran, solo envíenla al correo, y yo seleccionare las que considere que aplican para la historia…, y si, no se contengan, hablo de que pueden pedir cualquier cosa… (Alerta de pervertidos encendida…)**

 **Número 2.**

 **El segundo juego está directamente conectado con el primero, y es algo que los mantendrá entretenidos…**

 **… bueno…, verán…, Fate ha decidido contarles algo…, algo muy importante para ella…, le pregunte muchas veces si estaba segura de querer hacerlo, y si, está decidida…**

 **… ella ha publicado aquí en mi cuenta el "anuncio" de lo que quiere mostrarles, pero, lo ha escrito en "albhed", así que…, el segundo juego es el siguiente: el primero que pueda enviarme ese anuncio, traducido, al correo, recibirá como regalo 2 cosas…**

 **1\. su idea para aplicarse a algún capítulo de la vida de Will, sin duda, será aplicada en la historia, yo encontrare la forma en que cuadre…**

 **2\. recibirá como regalo, el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada, mucho antes de que sea publicado…, aunque claro, es un regalo y un castigo al mismo tiempo, ya que luego tendrá que esperar un buen tiempo para que pueda leer el siguiente XD, ¡Troll!**

 **… ha quedado claro?, no hay preguntas?**

 **Pinkie- uy, uy, yo quisiera… (La interrumpo…)**

 **¡Perfecto, no hay preguntas!,… solo me queda decirles por última vez, gracias por todo, y seguiré pendiente tanto en mi cuenta como en mi correo…**

 **… jejeje, y como ya es costumbre, porque no hacerlo aquí también?, "ejem", comenten, pregunten, sugieran… XD**

 **Hasta luego.**


	32. no soy profesor

**Nota: … (…)… ¡hahahahahahahahahaha, me pregunto cuántos de ustedes se esperaba ver esto?!**

 **… yo nunca miento, pero si se cómo utilizar la realidad a mi favor, y si no mal recuerdo, dije que volvería entre el 15 de febrero y 1 primero de marzo con el capítulo 1, no?,… sin embargo, jejeje, este no es el capítulo 1…**

 **… conocen el término "OVA"?, si?, no?, pues bien, para no hacerlo complicado, una "OVA" es un capítulo especial de algún anime que usualmente suele contar una historia antes, durante y/o después del anime…, en otras palabras, es un capitulo cuya finalidad es entretener y que a veces incluso no tiene casi nada que ver con la historia principal del anime…**

 **… pues bien esto es exactamente lo que eso es, una "OVA" de ¡Esto Sera Divertido!, pero este es el caso donde si tiene que ver con la historia, ya que continua la historia después del capítulo 24, pero es previa al capítulo 1 de la segunda temporada…, algunos que usan una "OVA" que se ubica antes de un primer capítulo de cualquier temporada lo llaman capítulo 0, y así es como llamare esto…**

 **… y sin más que decir, dejemos que la diversión continúe un poco más XD.**

 **Temporada 2, Capitulo 0: no soy profesor.**

 **Rainbow** \- ¡acabo de entender a lo que se refería Will con lo de mi "carencia" el día que estábamos todos en el lago! (las chicas se veían, y entonces recordaron es día…), ¡ese sin vergüenza quiso decir que tenía pechos pequeños verdad?, Will, me las vas a pagar cuando vuelvas! (dice agitando el bate de Will con fuerza, enojo y vergüenza, mientras que las chicas no pudieron evitar reír…)

 **Primera persona Will POV.**

 **Will** \- ¡ahhhhh! (desperte de golpe, no estaba asustado pero si algo agitado, y secaba el sudor de mi frente…) pero que pesadilla…,… era una pesadilla no?,… no quiero ni imaginar lo que me espera cuando vuelva a Equestria… (Dije con algo de preocupación…, realmente espero que solo fuera un sueño…)

… vi por la ventana y notaba el sol…, revise mi reloj de bolsillo, y fue una suerte que recordara traerlo a este mundo…, son las 6 AM, es tiempo de levantarme…

… mientras me baño, me visto y desayuno, les contare un poco de lo que ha pasado últimamente a ustedes a quienes me estoy imaginando que están viendo mi vida ya que sé que en realidad estoy hablando solo lo cual es prueba innegable de mi locura…, bla-bla-bla, en fin…, genial 2 viejas mañas tan temprano por la mañana, en serio tengo que trabajar eso… otra vez…

… como decía, no han pasado muchas cosas raras últimamente, y no es raro, esto es un mundo humano, usualmente lo más raro que puede pasar es que alguien rompa la ley…, viví con Applejack los primeros días, pero al final opte por rentar un departamento a un par de cuadras de la escuela, y está bien, estoy cómodo, pero la pobre al ver lo bueno que era trabajando se preocupó de que ya no fuera a trabajar al huerto hahaha…, en fin, después de tranquilizarla, solo tuve que cambiar de lugar, y listo, aquí estoy, jejeje, el joven consejero escolar preparándose para otro día…

… salí de mi casa y me dirigí a Canterlot High…, ya llegando contemplaba como iban llegando los estudiantes, y algunos me saludaban pues ya me conocían como el consejero escolar jeje…

 **Applejack** \- (veo a la primera de las chicas llegando a la entrada y acercándose a mí, nada menos que Applejack…) buenos días señor consejero, listo para resolver con sabiduría los problemas académicos y personales de los estudiantes un día más? (me dice con un tono y una risa burlona…)

 **Will** \- ha-ha, muy chistosita la baquerita, y no me llames señor, Rarity, Sunset y tu son las mayores de su grupo y yo solo soy 2 años mayor que ustedes…

 **Applejack** \- detén tus caballos, que ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme baquerita compañero… (Me dice viéndome fijamente…)

 **Will** \- tú empezaste, y yo me defiendo muy bien contra quien sea… (Yo la veía fijamente…)

 **Applejack** \- ah sí? (dice cruzándose de brazos…)

 **Will** \- si… (También me cruce de brazos…)

… nos veíamos fija y seriamente…,… pero al final, ambos terminamos riendo por las caras que teníamos, era obvio que a ninguno le gusta pelear por tonterías…

 **Applejack** \- jejeje, no somos muy buenos para "discutir" por cosas tan tontas eh?

 **Will** \- tú lo has dicho jeje… (Yo le extiendo mi mano y esta la toma…), nos vemos a la salida…, pero no para pelear, hablo de ir al trabajo… (Chiste malo…)

 **Applejack** \- jeje, claro que si compañero… (Soltamos las manos…), y por cierto, mi hermanita me conto ayer por la tarde que hoy o tal vez mañana ella y sus amigas irán a tu oficina…

 **Will** \- claro, si por "oficina" te refieres a la biblioteca… (Ambos reímos por eso…), pero dime, que les sucede?, les paso algo malo?

 **Applejack** \- bueno… (… puedo notar algo de incomodidad en su silencio…),… la verdad, creo que mejor dejo que ellas te lo expliquen con más detalle, ni yo estoy segura de a que se refería AB cuando me dijo algo sobre querer encontrar su talento que sabe que tiene oculto o algo así… (… creo que yo me hago una muy buena idea de a qué se refería…), en fin, espero que puedas hacer algo por ellas…

 **Will** \- claro, déjamelo a mí, veré si puedo lograr que me digan lo que les pasa…, ya lo sabes, cuando esas 3 intentan ocultar algo, es difícil hacer que hablen, suelen ser tercas…

 **Applejack** \- jeje, y que lo digas… (Esta me pasa y camina hasta entrar…, pero se detiene justo después de haber entrado y se voltea a verme…),… pero sabes algo Will…

 **Will** \- hmm?, que cosa? (dije volteando a verla…)

 **Applejack** \- … si hablamos de ser tercos para ocultar cosas,… esas 3 no te llegan ni a los talones… (Me decía con una sonrisa burlona…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… ¡turn down for what! (me quede con una expresión de impresión, quiero decir, todo el escenario se dio perfectamente, solo faltaba la música…)

 **Applejack** \- (ella pone cara de confundida…) ah?, que quieres decir con eso? (me tape la boca de golpe…, cuando aprenderé a no decir frases de mi mundo cuando no estoy solo?), jeje, vez que lo que digo es verdad?

… esta se dio vuelta y se fue a su salón…, yo me seque el sudor de la frente por el alivio que sentí en que no me presionaran esta vez, ya que normalmente las chicas se ponen algo insistentes en que explique cuando digo o menciono algo de mi mundo…, en serio que tengo que controlar eso…

… creo que ya han entrado la mayoría de estudiantes, y ya salude en la entrada a cada una de mis amigas…, excepto a una…

… entre y me dirigía a la biblioteca, ya que ese suele ser mi "lugar de trabajo" jeje, que puedo decir?, no hay muchas oficinas, y si, hay un "salón de maestros", pero como que no me siento muy cómodo en ese ambiente, así que prefiero quedarme en la biblioteca…

 **Will** \- (me senté en una silla frente a una computadora y deje salir un suspiro de tranquilidad…) como me alegra que aquí se de esa ley universal que dice que 7 de cada 10 veces una biblioteca de escuela está vacía jeje, así puedo sentarme, relajarme, y simplemente… ("¡profesor Will, me alegra encontrarlo, necesito su ayuda!" dice una estudiante…), me lleva… (No me duro mucho el gusto…)

… desde que yo trabajo aquí como consejero y asesor, esa ley universal ya no aplica…, todos los días, al menos 15 estudiantes vienen a la biblioteca a pedirme que los ayude con ejercicios que no entiendan, o a que les de consejos sobre algún problema que tengan…, realmente esa no es la parte que me molesta, después de todo Celestia y Luna me contrataron para eso, la parte que me molesta es que hay algunos que vienen por…, bueno…, algunos por tonterías, otros esperando que yo haga cosas que no puedo hacer, y otros por nada, así de simple, NADA…

…y que casualidad, los que cumplen al menos 1 de esas 3 condiciones son los que me visitan más frecuentemente…, para empezar, Lyra, ella casi nunca viene conmigo por la escuela o por un problema serio, sino más bien por…, bueno, es obvio el porque vino aquí…

 **Lyra** \- (estábamos sentados cada uno en una silla frente al otro junto a las computadoras, y apoyaba mi cara sobre mi mano de lo fastidioso que era todo este asunto…, y sé que puedo sonar un poco cruel, pero es que no soporto que venga para hablarme de esto…) ¡y sabes que más, estuve hablando con Pinkie y me conto lo increíble que se sentía tener esas orejas y colas de pony, que envidia siento! (dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja…, creo que desde que descubrió que las chicas tomaron formas similares a las de los ponys, su obsesión y emoción han crecido más…), ¡como quisiera poder hacer eso de tener partes de pony, hay alguna forma de que yo pueda hacerlo también?!

 **Will** \- por eso viniste aquí? (ella asiente emocionada…), y supones que yo puedo ayudarte a que te salgan orejas y cola de pony? (vuelve a asentir…), de donde sacaste esa idea?

 **Lyra** \- ¡vienes del mismo lugar que Twilight no?, entonces…?!

 **Will** \- … no puedo… (Le dije secamente…, y su sonrisota se volvió una cara de decepción…), escucha Lyra, de verdad lo siento, pero yo solo soy un chico humano, ni siquiera soy un pony, no es como que pueda solo chasquear los dedos y "poof" te convertiste en pony… (Dije chasqueando los dedos…)

 **Lyra** \- ¿¡funciono!? (Dijo recobrando la emoción y revisándose…)

 **Will** \- no… (Dije viéndola seriamente…)

 **Lyra** \- ohhh… (Se ve muy decepcionada…, admito que me da algo de lastima verla así…, ya se…)

 **Will** \- (yo esbozo una sonrisa…), sabes Lyra… (Ella levanta su carita triste y me ve…), tal vez aun no puedas completar tu sueño de saber todo sobre el asunto de los ponys, pero si te fijas bien, ya hiciste un gran logro…

 **Lyra** \- un gran logro? (yo pongo mi mano en su cabeza y la acaricio…)

 **Will** \- no lo ves?, pudiste ver con tus propios ojos lo que siempre quisiste, ponys inteligentes, y también sabes que tienen toda una sociedad…, no, más bien, todo un reino, todos los saben ahora, y conociste a una princesa pony…, lo entiendes?, ahora nadie podrá negar que aquello en lo que siempre creíste es verdad, y seguro muchos se sentirán avergonzados por haberte llamado loca, hahaha, pues ahora se comerán sus palabras…

… su reacción fue justo lo que quería…, poco a poco esa cara triste se volvió una sonrisota de oreja a oreja más grande que la anterior, y sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la esperanza…

 **Lyra** \- (esta se levanta de golpe de la silla, gritando…) ¡ES VERDAD, TIENES RAZON, AHORA TODOS LO SABEN, LO QUE VIMOS FUE UNA PRUEBA IREFUTABLE DE QUE LOS PONYS INTELIGENTES EXISTEN! (rayos, su emoción hizo que me tapara los oídos…, y ahora me está viendo fijamente, esa sonrisa es algo perturbadora…), ¡GRACIAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS PROFESOR WILL! (dice saltándome encima y abrazándome tan fuerte que me saco el aire…)

 **Will** \- ¡L-Lyra, aire! (esta me suelta…)

 **Lyra** \- ¡ahhh, lo siento mucho!

 **Will** \- descuida jeje, solo ten más cuidado… (Descuida mis narices, casi me ahogo, ni Pinkie aprieta tanto…), y por favor no me llames profesor, solo dime Will, está bien?

 **Lyra** \- ¡de verdad?, ok, de acuerdo Will! (dice sonriendo…)

 **Cheerilee** \- shhhhh, por favor no grites en la biblioteca Lyra, y usted profesor Will, le pido que ponga orden… (Que casualidad que pasa por aquí en el momento más oportuno…)

 **Will** \- lo intentare, pero no soy profesor señorita Cheerilee… (Y a mí porque me regaño?, si yo no alce mi tono…)

… y ahora es fue Flash quien viene a verme…, yo me tapaba la cara con las manos por la desesperación, y es que no lo soporto, en serio solo vino a pasar su despecho conmigo?, porque así fue como yo lo sentí…

 **Flash** \- (también estábamos sentados uno frente al otro junto a las computadoras…) y por eso estoy preocupado, creo que tal vez no logre expresarle bien mis sentimientos…

 **Will** \- (yo me destapo la cara…) créeme Flash, ella lo sabe, yo lo sé, mis amigas lo saben, prácticamente toda la escuela sabe lo que sientes por Twilight… (Este se avergonzó…)

 **Flash** \- ¡q-que?, p-pero como es que l-lo saben todos?, c-como se dieron cuenta?! (Habla en serio?)

 **Will** \- (yo lo miro fijamente…) déjame pensarlo por un segundo…, tal vez sea porque te sonrojabas cuando estabas junto a ella, tartamudeabas, chocaste contra una puerta por no quietarle los ojos de encima, y la invitaste al baile de otoño… 3 veces, quieres que continúe? (Dije enumerando con mis dedos…)

 **Flash** \- (ahora era el quien se tapaba la cara, pero de vergüenza…) ¡a-a-así de obvio era?!

 **Will** \- peor…

 **Flash** \- ¿¡y porque no me lo dijiste antes!? (Y ahora se desquita conmigo?)

 **Cheerilee** \- shhhhh, Flash, silencio en la biblioteca, profesor Will, hace rato le pedí que pusiera orden por favor…

 **Will** \- que?, otra vez es mi culpa?, ellos son los que gritan, yo no puedo controlar eso…

 **Cheerilee** \- podría si ejerciera su autoridad…

 **Will** \- autoridad?, cual autoridad?, ya te lo había dicho Cheerilee, no soy profesor, solo soy un consejero, o un asesor, o un paño de lágrimas en el caso de el… (Dije señalando a Flash…)

 **Flash** \- ¡oye!

 **Cheerilee** \- shhhhh, que bajes la voz… (Flash la vio sonriendo apenado…)

… la siguiente en la lista de "sin oficios" es nada más ni nada menos que una chica que últimamente tiene problemas para prestar atención en clase por estar pendiente de otras cosas y eso molesta a los profesores, así que más de un profesor me la ha enviado más de una vez para ver si puedo solucionar este problema…, este gran y poderoso problema…

 **Trixie** \- (estábamos sentados en la misma posición de siempre, y mi cara de estrés era notable, pero Trixie ni se daba cuenta por estar hablando a su típica y egocéntrica manera…) y por eso es que la gran y poderosa Trixie ha tenido la necesidad de atender sus asuntos incluso estando en clase, debe enfocarse en su espectáculo y organizar sus shows, es mi deber llenar de asombro a todos mis admiradores…

 **Will** \- … pues a mí ya me tienes asombrado…

 **Trixie** \- en serio?, q-quiero decir, hahaha, por supuesto que sí, Trixie suele causar ese efecto en todos… (Dice con su mano cerca de su boca, la típica pose de una princesita engreída…)

 **Will** \- … me tiene asombrado que esta sea la tercera vez en esta semana que un profesor te envía conmigo, no aprendes tu lección nunca eh? (la puse nerviosa, aunque ella trate de disimular…)

 **Trixie-** T-T-Trixie no tiene la necesidad de perder su tiempo aquí, es solo que los profesores aun no entienden la importancia de los espectáculos que Trixie hace…

 **Will-** y tu aun no entiendes el lio en el que estas metida tanto en la escuela como en tu casa… (La deje avergonzada, sin respuesta, y mucho más nerviosa…)

 **Trixie** \- b-b-bueno, e-es que T-Trixie… (La interrumpí, es hora del súper sermón…)

 **Will** \- Trixie, debe empezar a poner más atención en clase, Trixie, ya ha tenido varias quejas de sus profesores por ese problema, Trixie, está a punto de que las directoras llamen a sus padres para discutir del comportamiento de Trixie, Trixie, debe atender sus hobbies fuera de su horario de estudio, porque si Trixie sigue así, Trixie reprobara el curso y tendrá que ver clases de verano donde no podrá hacer lo que le gusta y solo podrá estudiar para presentar sus exámenes, entendiste todo eso?, Trixie? (dije seriamente…)

… le di a la pobre donde más le duele…, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas y con ojos de cachorrito, esta agacho la cabeza y asintió como una niña regañada…,… ok, ok, no la voy a dejar así, me da lástima la pobre, se lo que se siente tener miedo de reprobar y no poder hacer lo que te gusta, creo que ambas son de las peores sensaciones que existen…,… creo ya se…

 **Trixie** \- (ya hasta estaba sollozando…) "sniff", T-Trixie lo sabe…, pero es que Trixie… (La volví a interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- Trixie Lulamoon tiene problemas en los estudios porque hay cosas que no entiende y le apena preguntar en público, o me equivoco? (eso la sorprendió…)

 **Trixie** \- c-c-come es que…? (la interrumpí por tercera vez…)

 **Will** \- se reconocer a muchos tipos de po… (Otro poco y digo ponys…), digo, muchos tipos de personas, y sé que quieres causar siempre una gran impresión a los demás…

 **Trixie** \- T-Trixie no busca exactamente… (Acerque mi cara a la suya y la vi directo a los ojos…, y tal como creí, no es capaz de mentir viendo a los ojos a la otra persona…),… y-yo…

 **Will** \- jeje, finalmente dejas de hablar de ti en tercera persona… (Yo acaricio su cabeza…), escucha Trixie, no te pediré que resuelvas ese problema de la noche a la mañana, pero si quiero que sepas esto…, si necesitas ayuda para estudiar, o a alguien con quien contar sin que tengas que usar tu "disfraz", quiero que sepas que aquí estaré para ti, de acuerdo? (le digo sonriendo…)

… esos ojitos purpura sollozaban pero sin derramar lágrimas…, ella me sonrió muy alegre y me dio un cálido abrazo que yo correspondí…, jeje hasta el ser más arrogante tiene un lado blando que solo espera porque alguien logre verlo…

 **Trixie** \- (Trixie corte el abrazo, se levanta muy confiada y…) ¡muy bien, la gran y estudiosa Trixie va a demostrarle su intelecto a todos los incrédulos, hahaha! (y ya volvió con el egocentrismo, pero almenos esta vez está mejor enfocada jeje…)

 **Cheerilee** \- shhhhh…, Trixie, si tan entusiasmada estas por estudiar, estas en el lugar correcto, pero no hagas ruido… (Es que hoy no tiene clases que dar en algún salón o qué?)

 **Trixie** \- Trixie, se disculpa… (Dice algo apenada, y luego se va…)

 **Cheerilee** \- y usted, profesor Will…

 **Will** \- ya se, ya se, que ponga orden no? (ella me ve seriamente…), no me culpes, y por tercera vez, no soy profesor…

 **Cheerilee** \- claro que lo es, trabaja en esta escuela o no?

 **Will** \- al igual que el conserje…

 **Cheerilee** \- pero el conserje no atiende a los estudiantes sino a al edificio como tal…

 **Will** \- … (…)… (Demonios, me callo…),… bueno, yo sigo insistiendo en que hay una diferencia entre lo que yo hago y lo que tú haces…

 **Cheerilee** \- si, la diferencia es un aula de clases y un contenido específico…

 **Will** \- … (…)… (Me volvió a callar…, o estoy perdiendo mi toque, o los demás se están volviendo buenos en el esgrima verbal…),… en fin, te quisiera pedir un favor…

 **Cheerilee** \- un favor?, cuál?

 **Will** \- no me trates de "usted" se siente muy incómodo, llámame solo Will…

 **Cheerilee** \- … bien, lo pensare…, hasta luego… (Ella se retira…)

 **Will** \- … recuerdo que me gane la confianza de la otra Cheerilee más rápido que esta, tendrá algo que ver el asunto de las especies y el hecho de que tembló de miedo cuando me conoció?,… bueno, de nada me sirve pensar eso ahora, lo averiguare después…

… curioso…, muy curioso…, no esperaba que el viniera a verme, nunca había venido aquí…, con este si debo tener cuidado…

 **Big Mac** \- (… sentado igual que siempre, nos veíamos fijamente sin hablar…,… ¡me esta poniendo de los nervios!)… (…)…

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **Big Mac** \- … (…)…

 **Will** \- … entonces…, está todo bien?

 **Big Mac** \- EEYUP…

 **Will** \- no viniste porque necesites ayuda escolar o porque tengas algún problema personal?

 **Big Mac** \- NNOPE…

 **Will** \- bueno, creo que es lógico, tú eres mayor que yo…

 **Big** **Mac** \- EEYUP… (… ambiente incomodo…)

 **Will** \- … entonces…, tienen algo que ver con AB?

 **Big** **Mac** \- EEYUP…

 **Will** \- Applejack me conto un poco de eso, también me dijo que ellas vendrían a verme, supongo también te preocupa lo que sea que le esté pasando a AB y a sus amigas?

 **Big** **Mac** \- EEYUP…

 **Will** \- y no tienes ni idea de que pueda ser ni cómo ayudarla?

 **Big** **Mac** \- NNOPE… (Creo que como hermano mayor se siente impotente…)

 **Will** \- bueno…, en cuanto sepa algo se los hare saber a ti y a Applejack… (Yo pongo mi mano en su hombro para animarlo…), descuida Big Mac, entiendo tu preocupación, pero no es tu culpa, si las niñas no se abren con alguien entonces nadie podría ayudarlas…, veré que puedo hacer por ellas, así que no te estreses más por eso está bien? (quite mi mano de su hombro…)

 **Big** **Mac-** (creo que logre reconfortarlo un poco…) EEYUP… (Él se levanta y se dispone a irse…, pero antes…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (ella movía algunos libros con ese carrito cuando nos vio…) oh, hola Big Mac, es bueno ver a un amigo… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Big** **Mac** \- EEYUP… (Le responde sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- (jeje, hora de animar el ambiente…) jejeje, ya llego por quien llorabas Big Mac…

… mi comentario provoco que ambos se sonrojaran de la incomodidad…, sin más palabra Big Mac se retiró y Cheerilee fijo su mirada en mi…

 **Cheerilee** \- profesor Will, eso no fue gracioso, fue grosero y poco profesional… (Dice medio enojada medio sonrojada…)

 **Will** \- poco profesional?, mi único y verdadero oficio es la diversión, y yo diría que soy excelente en eso, modestia aparte hahaha…

 **Cheerilee** \- si quiere divertirse puede hacerlo fuera de su horario de trabajo… (Me dice seriamente…)

 **Will** \- porque estas tan enojada?, Celestia y Luna parecen disfrutar de mi humorístico y animado estilo y mi forma de ser… (Dije sonriendo como un bobito con la lengua afuera…)

 **Cheerilee** \- ignoro por completo el cómo o el por qué le permiten ese comportamiento dentro de una prestigiosa escuela como esta…

 **Will** \- simple, es divertido jeje… (Cada vez parece más molesta, pero se esfuerza por no alzar la voz…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (ella toma aire para tratar de calmarse…) muy bien, dime una cosa…

 **Will** \- una cosa… (Le respondí sonriendo, pero no le gusto la bromita…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (esta tomo mucho más aire para calmarse…) basta ya, por favor…

 **Will** \- bien, quieres que nos pongamos serios?, no es mi estilo, pero por esta vez lo hare, dime que sucede?

 **Cheerilee** \- según tengo entendido, fue la sub-directora Luna quien le sugirió a la directora Celestia contratarlo como asesor y consejero, correcto? (yo asiento…), entonces, no siente acaso que es su deber como "profesor" cumplir las expectativas y dar el ejemplo apropiado a quienes vienen por su asesoría? (… quisiera poder decirle en la cara, como decimos en mi mundo, que todo eso me importa un…, pero no me atrevería a hacer eso porque no quiero introducir ese lenguaje en este mundo, me conformare con esto…)

 **Will** \- sinceramente Cheerilee, no veo en qué sentido, según tú, no cumplo las "expectativas", ya que si así fuera, habría quejas de mi por parte de los estudiantes, y las directoras tomarían cartas en el asunto, no lo crees? (… la deje sin respuesta, jejeje, y esa cara que se le quedo, esta es mi venganza por lo anterior…), así que, creo que lo que te molesta, es que no hago las cosas a tu manera…

 **Cheerilee** \- (ese ceño fruncido se veía un poco adorable…, ella jira su cabeza con los ojos cerrados…) pues tal vez deba informarle a las directoras que no estoy de acuerdo con tu forma de enseñanza… (Jeje que tierna, parece una Tsundere…)

 **Will** \- adelante, hazlo, pero no me culpes si algo no sale como crees… (Con un gesto enojado medio tierno, esta se retira…), jejejejeje, no esperaba tener esta clase de discusiones con ella…, solo espero que al final pueda llevarme bien con ella, igual que con la otra Cheerilee…

… y para concluir un día de asesoría normal en mi vida, no podía faltar quien viene a verme todo el tiempo, sin falta…, Dios mío auxilio, esta chica necesita mucha más ayuda de la que puedo darle…

 **Ditzy Doo** \- (estábamos sentados igual que siempre en la biblioteca, y esta vez, ella traía un ejercicio matemático, el cual…, bueno…, el resultado que ella coloco fue el dibujo de un muffin…, yo estaba de boca abierta por no poder creer eso, y la veía a ella y veía el dibujo, en mi mente solo había una pregunta, "¿¡en que estaba ella pensando!?", pero ella me veía con una cara medio triste y medio tímida, y su única respuesta fue…) e-e-es que…, es que no sé qué salió mal…

… si no fuera por el hecho de que esa carita tierna y sollozante suya me conmueve, estaría gritando "¿¡POR QUE YO!?"

… y lo digo enserio, cada vez que viene conmigo es un motivo diferente, pero el mismo resultado, "no sabe que salió mal",… en fin, la ayude con su "problema", luego hizo lo mismo de siempre, me agradeció por siempre ayudarla, me dio un abrazo y se retiró…

… estoy levantándome de la silla y me dirijo al pasillo, más específicamente, a la cafetería…, ya han venido varios estudiantes a verme, pero las niñas aun no aparecen, me pregunto si…?

 **Will** \- (mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por un palmazo en la espalda…) ¡ay!,… oye Rainbow, eso dolió…

 **Rainbow** \- haha, eso te pasa por no escuchar cuando te hablamos… ("te hablamos"?,… ah, es que Rarity viene con ella…)

 **Will** \- lo siento, solo estaba pensativo…

 **Rainbow** \- ah sí?, porque?

 **Will** \- bueno, es que creo que AB, SB Y SL vendrán a verme hoy, o tal vez mañana, pero… (… ni yo estoy seguro de que me preocupa exactamente…)

 **Rarity** \- ocurre algo malo por eso tesoro?

 **Will** \- cómo?, no, para nada, es solo que…, no se han aparecido, y me preocupa que a ellas les esté pasando algo malo… (Dije con un tono algo preocupado…)

 **Rarity** \- "awww" que dulce de tu parte Will, pero descuida, yo las vi entrar en clase, y seguramente ahora estarán en la cafetería…

 **Will** \- (yo suspire aliviado…) me alegra escucharte decir eso, me tranquiliza…

 **Rainbow** \- si, ya no te estreses señor profesor, mejor vallamos a comer, estoy hambrienta después de tanta practica… (Su estómago lo confirma, Rarity y yo reímos un poco…)

 **Will** \- estoy de acuerdo contigo estomago de Rainbow, pero por favor explícale a tu dueña que no soy profesor…

 **Rainbow** \- si, si, asesor, consejero, psiquiatra, lo que sea, ¡tengo hambre! (ella nos toma del brazo a Rarity y a mí y nos arrastra rápidamente hasta llegar a la fila para servirse…, la larga fila para servirse…) ¡no puede ser! (jeje pobre, pero en cierto modo la acompaño en su dolor…)

… mientras esperábamos, Rarity y yo conversábamos sobre AB y las niñas, pero ella tampoco supo decirme lo que se traían esas 3…, trate de preguntarle a Rainbow, pero esta ni me escucho, solo se agitaba de ansiedad por la fila que se movía lentamente…

… cuando al fin logramos servirnos, buscamos una mesa con asientos libres…, y ahí casi en la esquina, vimos una mesa…, donde estaba sentada y comiendo sola a quien no había visto en todo el día…, flamita…

 **Sunset** \- (nos acercamos a ella, y pude notar en mi espalda las miradas de algunos estudiantes…, me doy cuenta de que sucede…, Sunset alza la mirada y nos ve…) oh, hola chicos, no los vi llegar… (Es obvio que su sonrisa no es muy real que digamos…)

 **Rarity** \- te importa si nos sentamos querida? (le pregunta sonriendo…)

 **Sunset** \- bueno… (Ella con una mirada preocupada voltea a sus lados, solo para ver como varios la vean…)

 **Will** \- (al percatarme de esto, decidí hacer de las mías…) ¡eh?, que dijiste?, que te encantaría?, ok, gracias! (y me senté…, y si, lo dije en voz alta para que esos metiches me oyeran y no siguieran viendo para acá…)

 **Rainbow** \- (Rarity y Rainbow también tomaron asiento, y claro que se percataron de mi intención…) jejeje, siempre te sales con la tuya eh?, eso me gusta, así aprenderán a no ver feo a otros…

 **Rarity** \- aun no puedo creer que no lo hayan superado, y ahora pretenden tratarte de esa forma y aislarte de todos?, que descorteses…(dice cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de disgusto…)

 **Sunset** \- no es culpa de ellos…, sé que es mi culpa, fui yo quien les hizo daño durante mucho tiempo, y ahora estoy pagando por mis errores…, tienen todo el derecho de odiarme… (Lo triste del asunto, es que lo dijo con una cara de costumbre más que de tristeza…, eso está mal…)

 **Will** \- Sunset, escucha… (Ella me ve…), entiendo lo que sientes, es horrible sentirse culpable y darse cuenta de que has cometido errores que hicieron daño a otros, pero te estas redimiendo, no eres la misma que pretendías ser, te puedo jurar que esta es la verdadera tú, así que no es justo que quieran dejarte a un lado y que no te den la oportunidad de demostrar lo que realmente tienes para ofrecerles… (Yo tomo su mano…), tu amistad… (Le digo sonriendo…), pero para eso estamos nosotros, nosotros te ayudaremos a que los demás te acepten… (Ella me veía a mí, veía a Rainbow, y veía a Rarity, nuestras expresiones eran las mismas, una sonrisa de confianza…)

 **Sunset** \- (esta se sonrojo un poco…) d-de verdad crees eso?, de verdad crees que me aceptaran después de todo lo que hice?

 **Rarity-** ay querida, nadie puede estar enojado por siempre, claro que te perdonaran, y verán la maravillosa chica que se escondía en ti… (Sus palabras la hicieron sonreír…)

 **Rainbow** \- si amiga, nosotras fuimos las más afectadas por ti, si nosotras pudimos perdonarte, ver cómo eres realmente, y ser tus amigas, cual es la excusa de ellos? (… ese es un buen punto, pero…)

 **Rarity** \- ehhh…, Rainbow, querida, tal vez debiste omitir la parte de "las más afectadas" (sip, eso mismo estaba pensando yo…)

 **Rainbow** \- (esa frase como que no sirvió mucho para subirle el ánimo a Sunset, y Rainbow se percató de eso…), eh?, ammm, bueno, yo, lo quiero decir, lo que quise decir, en realidad no quise decir, no me refería a… (No pudo terminar ni una sola frase…)

 **Sunset** \- (sin embargo, la reacción de Sunset no fue deprimirse…, sino reír…) jejeje, descuida, se a lo que te refieres jeje… (Rainbow suspiro aliviada…)

 **Will** \- lo ves?, esa es la cara que me gusta ver en los demás, una cara sonriente… (Sunset ya están más animada y alegre, y yo suelto su mano…), no te sientes mejor así?, flamita?, hahaha…

 **Sunset** \- ¡hey! (ella me dio un codazo amistoso…, los 4 reímos por la situación…)

… me tome un tiempo para ver a mi alrededor…, y si, Rarity tenía razón, las niñas estaban en una mesa algo apartada de la nuestra, se podía ver que conversaban de algo, al menos eso me dejo tranquilo…,… mientras las chicas y yo conversábamos, escuche las puertas de la cafetería abrirse, y vi entrar a Applejack y a Pinkie…

 **Pinkie** \- (parece que Pinkie buscaba algo con la mirada…, y sin previo aviso, saco un megáfono de no sé dónde y…) ¡RAINBOW DASH, RARITY, FLUTTERSHY, SUNSET SHIMER, WILL, DONDE ESTAN?! (Eso nos aturdió a todos…)

 **Applejack** \- (ella le quito el megáfono y le metió una manzana en a boca…) Pinkie, "shhh", no hagas escándalo, están por allá… (Dijo señalándonos con tono de reproche…)

 **Pinkie** \- (ella muerde la manzana rápidamente, traga, y responde…) upsi, jiji, es que no los veía…

 **Applejack** \- (ellas van a buscar bandejas con comida, se acercan a nosotros, y las miradas de todos están sobre nuestro grupo…) como les va a todos?

 **Rainbow** \- tan bien como siempre, al menos a mí, soy asombrosa… (Dice con mucho relajo e inclinándose hacia atrás con las manos detrás de la cabeza como si se estuviera recostando….)

 **Will** \- (Applejack y Pinkie toman asiento…) pues a mí me asombraron tus notas de matemática… (Al oírme casi se cae, pero se salvó por poco…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡q-q-que?, c-c-como sabes de eso?! (Pregunta nerviosa y avergonzada…)

 **Will** \- hace un par de días tu profesor me las entrego, y casi se me pone de rodillas suplicándome que lo ayude… (Yo empiezo a dramatizar…), "no logro que la señorita Dash se concentre en clase, escuche que usted ha podido ayudar a otros estudiantes, por favor ayúdela o tendré que reprobarla, no quiero tener que venir en verano solo por una estudiante" (deje de dramatizar…), esas fueron sus exactas palabras…

… las chicas rieron por mi dramatización, y la pobre de Rainbow se avergonzaba de las palabras de su propio profesor…,… y luego de unos momentos…

 **Rarity** \- oigan, alguien ha visto a Fluttershy?

 **Applejack** \- Pinkie y yo creíamos que estaría aquí con ustedes…

 **Sunset** \- creo…, creo que yo sé dónde está (todos le prestamos atención…), ella suele ir cerca de la cancha para alimentar a sus animalitos, ahí suele ocultarlos…

 **Will** \- piensa en sus amigos animales antes que en ella misma, no me sorprende viniendo de ella…

 **Rarity** \- es cierto, eso es tan normal en Fluttershy… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- creo que así es como demuestra su amor por todos los seres…

 **Applejack** \- puede ser, pero a veces se le va un poco la mano, no estoy en contra de que cuide a sus animales, pero no debe olvidarse de cuidar también de ella… (Dice con un tono de hermana mayor…)

 **Rainbow** \- cuando se trata de los animales se pone algo terca, no aprenderá su lección por las buenas, eso te lo aseguro…

 **Will** \- al igual que cierta chica que conozco que no aprenderá a enfocarse en sus estudios hasta que no repruebe? (dije con una sonrisa burlona mi comentario la preocupo…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡eh?, no, bueno, yo…! (jeje pobrecita…)

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji…, descuiden, Fluttershy seguro nos acompañara tan pronto termine, así que, ¡a comer! (… decidimos hacerle caso a Pinkie, así que todos comimos, conversamos, esperamos un poco, y al final, después de varios minutos…),… o talvez no?

 **Will** \- (Fluttershy aún no aparecía…) oigan, no sé qué piensen, pero esto ya es preocupante… (Y veo que no soy el único que lo piensa…)

 **Rarity** \- estoy de acuerdo, creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla… (Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con esa idea…)

 **Applejack** \- bien, pues no perdamos más tiempo, solo tenemos unos 20 minutos antes de la próxima clase… (Todos asentimos…, pero justo cuando nos disponíamos a ir, me percate de algo…)

… un conejo blanco entro sigilosamente a la cafetería, nadie lo vio…, llame la atención de las chicas y se los señale sin que nadie más ollera…, dimos por hecho que se trataba de Angel, el cual desde donde se ocultaba buscaba con la mirada por todos lados, y realmente parecía muy preocupado y apurado…, le hacíamos gestos para que nos viera, y al final lo hizo…, con mucho sigilo y velocidad logro esquivar a varios estudiantes y finalmente llegar hasta nuestra mesa donde se paró, tomo aire por el cansancio y empezó a hacer gestos de una manera muy exaltada…

 **Sunset** \- alguno entiende lo que dice? (todas negaron…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy, uy, déjeme ver… (El conejo le hacia los gestos…) aja, aja, aja, aja…, ya veo… (Dice pretendiendo ser seria con todo y la muesca del dedo debajo del labio…)

 **Rainbow** \- y bien?, que te dijo?

 **Pinkie** \- no tengo ni idea, jiji, no hablo idioma conejo bobita… (Todos nos dimos un facepalm…)

 **Applejack** \- no nos emociones de esa manera Pinkie… (Pinkie solo sonrió a su manera…)

 **Rarity** \- no hay tiempo para esto, Angel está realmente alterado, y no sabemos que le pasa…

 **Will** \- … esperen, déjenme tratar algo…, Angel… (El alterado conejo me mira…), concéntrate amiguito, que es lo que tratas de decirnos?

… el conejo trata de calmarse…, toma aire, y vuelve a hacer los gestos de una manera más organizada…, y esta vez…, yo…, no pude reaccionar en el momento…

 **Applejack** \- … y bien compañero?, estas entendiendo algo?

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **Pinkie** \- Will?

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **Sunset** \- W-Will?, estas bien?

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **Rarity** \- t-tesoro?, porque estas tan callado?,… y porque esa cara de susto?

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **Rainbow** \- … ¡hey amigo, reacciona!

 **Will** \- … (…)… ¿¡QUE FLUTTERSHY QUE!? (Grite alterado y lleno de preocupación…)

 **Applejack** \- (mi grito aturdió a las chicas y llamo la atención de varios en la cafetería…) ¡Will, por mis corrales, que rayos ocurre?!

 **Will** \- ¡no hay tiempo de explicar, Rainbow, corre lo más rápido que puedas a las gradas cerca de la cancha!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡qué?, porque quieres que yo…?! (La interrumpo…)

 **Will** \- ¡SOLO HAZLO! (grite alterado y la asuste…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡AHHHHH, DE ACUERDO! (ella salió corriendo a toda velocidad…)

 **Will** \- ¡Rarity, Pinkie, vallan a la enfermería, busquen algodón, alcohol y unos vendajes y véannos tan pronto puedan en las gradas! (en este momento estoy muy serio por mi preocupación…)

 **Rarity** \- t-tesoro, acaso sucedió algo malo? (Pinkie no dio tiempo de responder…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡a la orden! (dice haciendo una pose militar, tomando a Rarity del brazo y corriendo mientras la "arrastraba" hasta la enfermería!

 **Will** \- ¡Sunset, Applejack, tomen ensalada, pan, gelatina, agua todo lo que sea comida vegetariana y vallan a las gradas lo más rápido posible, yo me adelantare! (dije preparándome para salir corriendo…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡p-pero compañero, que manzanas ocurre aquí?! (cuando iba responderle, Sunset puso su mano en su hombro…), Sunset?

 **Sunset** \- confiemos en él, Applejack… (Dice viendo mi expresión de preocupación, y Applejack también la nota…)

 **Applejack** \- … por supuesto, claro que confiare en ti… (Yo asiento con la cabeza y corro con todas mis fuerzas…)

… corrí y corrí tan rápido como podía…, no puedo creer que Fluttershy se allá pasado de la raya esta vez, nuca pensé que esa chica llegara a exagerar de esta forma…

… cuan por fin llegue, me asuste por un momento, lo que Angel me dio a entender era verdad…, ahí estaba Rainbow cerca de las gradas, sosteniendo sobre su regazo a Fluttershy, y se le notaba que estaba muy débil…, y tenía una herida en su rodilla…

 **Rainbow** \- (me acerque y ambas me vieron…) Will, que bueno llegaste amigo, creo que tenemos un problema…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, realmente no es tan grabe…(que despreocupada…)

 **Will** \- no es tan grabe?, permíteme un segundo para sacar cuentas…, olvidaste desayunar esta mañana, no has almorzado todavía, te desmallaste estando de pie, y en la caída te lastimaste la rodilla, y me dices que no es tan grabe?

 **Fluttershy** \- (ella me desvía la mirada con vergüenza y timidez…) c-c-como sabes que…? (la interrumpo…)

 **Will** \- me lo dijo un… Angel… (El conejo blanco estaba sujetado de mi espalda, lo hizo en cuento empecé a correr…, él se baja y se deja ver…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ¡Angel! (el conejo va con su ama que esta recostada y se abrazan…) oh, no debiste preocuparte tanto por mi pequeño…

 **Rainbow** \- (Rainbow me ve con algo de sorpresa…) y pudiste entender todo lo que quería decir el conejo?

 **Will** \- claro que no, no entendí ni j de lo que decía, solo intérprete sus gestos y movimientos…

 **Fluttershy** \- t-tu también puedes hacer eso? (también esta sorprendida…)

 **Will** \- no tan bien como lo haces tú, pero algo…

 **Fluttershy-** impresionante… (Decía asombrada…)

 **Rainbow** \- jeje, eres asombroso amigo…

… Rainbow y yo ayudábamos a Fluttershy a levantarse y a sentarse en las gradas…, y más temprano que tarde, llegaron las chicas con las cosas que les pedí…, cuando les conté lo que pasaba y como interprete a Angel, se preocuparon mucho por Fluttershy, y Rarity casi se desmalla a su puro estilo dramático…

… mientras las chicas le preguntaban cómo se sentía, porque se le olvido comer y de mas, yo con el algodón y el alcohol limpiaba la herida de Fluttershy, y claro que le ardía un poco…, luego use las vendas para cubrir la herida…

… Applejack y Sunset le dieron la bandeja con comida, y esta le agradeció a ambas…, el susto ya había pasado, por lo menos ya todos estaban más calmados…, pero no puedo dejar esto así…, lo que voy a hacer no es por ser consejero escolar…, es por ser su amigo…

 **Will** \- (Fluttershy comía, y nosotros estábamos junto a ella…, hasta que…)… chicas… (Todas me ven…) si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que nos dejaran a Fluttershy y a mí a solas…

 **Pinkie** \- ah?, y porque?

 **Will** \- es que… (Como se los digo…)

 **Rarity** \- no estoy segura de que sea buena idea tesoro, quiero decir, ella esta lastimada y… (Applejack la interrumpe…)

 **Applejack** \- un momento Rarity, deja que él nos explique… (Todas vuelven a fijar su mirada en mí…)

 **Will** \- … bueno…, para decirlo en pocas palabras, me gustaría tener una conversación con ella en privado…, si a ella no le molesta…

 **Fluttershy** \- (todas voltean a verla…) a-ammm…, yo… (Ella me ve a los ojos…, creo que entiende mis intenciones…),… está bien…, está bien chicas, creo que puede ser importante…

 **Rainbow** \- (todas estaban pensativas…, pero al final cedieron…) ya la oyeron chicas, dejémoslo todo en manos del señor "asesor escolar" jeje… (Dice en tono de burla…)

 **Sunset** \- (ellas ríen un poco…) jeje, bien, nos adelantaremos e iremos a clase, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarnos, de acuerdo? (Fluttershy y yo asentimos…)

 **Applejack** \- bien, nos vemos luego compañero, por favor cuídala…

 **Will** \- desde luego…

 **Pinkie-** que pasen un rato divertido… (Dice abrazando a Fluttershy…)

 **Fluttershy-** je, claro… (Pinkie la suelta…)

 **Rainbow-** si algo le pasa, te hare responsable, entendido? (dice dándome un golpe amistoso en el hombro…)

 **Will** \- nada le pasara mientras este con ella…

 **Rainbow** \- bien…

 **Rarity** \- hasta luego querida, nos vemos luego tesoro…

 **Will** \- seguro, no tardaremos mucho, me asegurare de que este a tiempo para clases… (y con ese último comentario, las chicas se fueron mas tranquilas…)

 **Pinkie** \- (Fluttershy comía lo que le habían traído Sunset y Applejack…, y de pronto…) upsi, debo devolver esto a la enfermería, adiós… (Apareció, tomo las cosas y se esfumo, todo en un instante…)

 **Will** \- (me senté en las gradas junto a Fluttershy, la cual seguía comiendo lo que le habían traído…)… lamento si no pedí nada con carne, es que no estaba seguro si eras vegetariana… (Le dije más calmado…)

 **Fluttershy** \- e-eh?, oh, no, gracias, fue muy considerado de tu parte, y me gusta la ensalada… (Me dice tímidamente…)

 **Will** \- me alegro de oír eso… (… bien,… lo lamento, pero es hora del sermón…), Fluttershy… (Ella me vi mientras mastica…), en que estabas pensando?, como se te pudo olvidar desayunar?, y para colmo atrasaste demasiado la hora del almuerzo…

 **Fluttershy** \- (ella evita el contacto visual, y me responde con un tono decaído…) y-yo…, no es que se me olvidara, es solo que…, mis amiguitos… (Yo la interrumpo…)

 **Will** \- déjame adivinar, te saltaste el desayuno por atender a tus animalitos, verdad? (ella asintió cabizbaja…), e hiciste lo mismo en el almuerzo… (Volvió a asentir cabizbaja…),… no soy nadie para decirte como cuidar a tus animalitos Fluttershy, pero si soy alguien que puede decirte que no puedes descuidarte de esa forma…

 **Fluttershy** \- (cada vez la noto más cabizbaja…, ya hasta esta sollozando…) "sniff", yo…, yo solo…, es que me preocupo mucho por ellos, "sniff", y no me gustaría ver que… (La interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- y a mí no me gustaría ver que un día de estos te desmalles en un lugar más peligroso, te hagas una herida peor que un golpe en la rodilla, y te pueda pasar cualquier cosa mientras esta inconsciente Fluttershy… (Le dije con un tono serio…), como se sentirían tus amigas?, como se sentarían tus animalitos?,… como me sentiría yo… si algo te pasara… (Le dije en un tono más suave…)

… ella me veía a los ojos, ya no era solo ella quien sollozaba, yo también sollozaba un poco, y es que la idea de que algo malo le pase a uno de mis seres queridos… me aterra…

… ella no lo soporto más, recostó su rostro en mi pecho y dejo salir sus lágrimas…, yo no llegue a llorar, pero si deje salir unos cuantos "sniff",… creo que logre hacer que viera a lo que me refería…

 **Fluttershy** \- "sniff" lo siento, "sniff", no volveré a ser tan descuidada, lo prometo… (Me daba mucha lastima verla así…)

 **Will** \- (yo acariciaba su cabeza para calmarla…, y funcionaba…) está bien pequeño Angel, no sufras más…, sé que quieres mucho a tus animalitos, y te preocupas por ellos, verdad?

 **Fluttershy** \- (ella despega su cara de mi pecho y me ve…) "sniff", aja…

 **Will** \- eso está bien…, ellos también te quieren mucho, lo ves? (le dije señalándole al frente, como algunas aves, ardillas y de más criaturitas aparecieron…, ambos los veíamos…), pero no hagas que se preocupen demasiado por ti, está bien? (le pregunte sonriendo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (yo limpiaba sus lágrimas, y está ya estaba más sonriente…) "sniff" tienes razón, no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo…

 **Will** \- me tranquiliza mucho oírte decir eso…, y hablando de Ángeles, creo que a él también le alegra escuchar eso, no es así?, Angel? (el conejo estaba escondido por ahí, pero hace rato que había visto sus sobresalientes orejotas…, este se asustó por un segundo, salió de su escondite, y me vio…) si, no me engañas, sé que llevas escondido ahí todo el rato… (Este sonrió de vergüenza…, y luego vio a su dueña…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (ella ya estaba mucho más contenta…) descuida Angel, mama ya se encuentra mucho mejor… (El conejo sonrió y salto a los brazos de su Fluttershy…), y promete nunca volver a preocuparlos de esa manera… (Decía mientras el conejo se abrazaba y se acurrucaba en ella…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, se nota lo mucho que te quiere…

 **Fluttershy** -si, es mi bebe después de todo…

 **Will** \- je, tu bebe?, me pregunto cómo se verá el padre… (Dije en tono burlón…)

 **Fluttershy** \- jeje, sabes a lo que me refiero…

 **Will** \- si, lo sé, es tu preciada mascota…, lo entiendo…

… mientras esos 2 se hacían mimitos, yo miraba a los otros animales contentos de ver mejor a Fluttershy…, luego mire el cielo azul…,… y me sentí nostálgico…, recordé…

 **Will** \- … Esmeralda…

 **Fluttershy** \- (ella reacciono…) huh?, como dices?

 **Will** \- (yo reaccione…) eh?, lo siento, me hablabas?

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, dijiste… Esmeralda… (… me sorprendí, en verdad dije so en voz alta?), ammm…, te refieres a la gema verde?

 **Will** \- jeje, si…, bueno no…, en realidad…, es mi mascota…

 **Fluttershy** \- (ella reacciono a seo y me vio fijamente con ánimo…) ¡tu mascota?, tienes un mascota?! (Pregunto emocionada…)

 **Will** \- (esa mirada fija me pone nervioso…) ah, si…, es una ardilla que… (Me interrumpió…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ¡una ardillita?, tienes una ardillita?! (Ay no, me está poniendo la misma cara que le puso a Spike cuando se enteró que podía hablar…), ¡donde esta?, está en tu casa?, la has traído a la escuela?, donde la conseguiste?, que tan linda es?! (¡Auxilio!)

… luego de contarle todo lo que pude sobre Esmeralda, logre que se calamara…, como su herida ya estaba mejor, le aconseje que volviera a clase, y eso hizo, y yo por mi parte, volví a la biblioteca…, o al menos tenía la intención, pero a medio camino…

 **Celestia** \- (sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, y al voltearme…) hola Will, me alegro de encontrarte…

 **Will** \- directora Celestia, que agradable sorpresa…,… estoy en problema? (pregunte en broma…)

 **Celestia** \- (la hice reír…) jejeje, desde luego que no, porque habrías de estarlo?

 **Will** \- no se enteró de las ultimas noticias? (ella pone cara de no comprender…), parece ser que según cierta profesora, mis "técnicas" o "métodos" son "inadecuados" para esta escuela… (Y si, hice el gesto con los dedos en esas 3 palabras…)

 **Celestia** \- (ella se volvió a reír, esa reacción no la esperaba…) jeje, debo suponer que eso es cosa de Cheerilee, cierto?

 **Will** \- bingo…, espere, como lo supo?

 **Celestia** \- por favor discúlpala, la verdad es que ella me hablo de algo así durante la hora de receso, pero…, no logre entender bien que es lo que le molesta exactamente…

 **Will** \- eso mismo es lo que yo me pregunto… (Ambos nos quedamos pensativos un momento…)

 **Celestia** \- … en cualquier caso, solo quiero que sepas que mi hermana y yo apreciamos mucho la ayuda que le has estado brindado a los estudiantes, he oído muchos comentarios positivos sobre ti por parte de ellos… (Eso me hizo ruborizar un poco…), en fin, ya debo volver a mi oficina, sigue con tu gran trabajo, que tengas un buen día… (Se despidió con una sonrisa…)

 **Will** \- gracias, igualmente princesa… (Le respondí…)

 **Celestia** \- (ella se detuvo en seco…) princesa? (yo me tape la boca…), jeje, lo volviste a hacer… (Ahora sí, se retiró…)

… sip, lo volví a hacer, a veces se me sueltan palabras dependiendo de con quien hablo, en el caso de Celestia y Luna, a veces se me sale decirles "princesas", o a veces digo "ponys" por error en vez de decir "personas", tengo que trabajar eso mientras este aquí…

… como sea, ya de vuelta a mi "oficina" jeje, me senté a esperar y ver si alguien más venía a verme…, y se me hizo extraño, las niñas al final no aparecieron…, espero que este todo bien…

… uno que otro estudiante vino a verme, hasta que por fin, era hora de salir…, como es costumbre para mí, suelo ver el paisaje desde el tejado de la escuela a la hora de la salida, solo por gusto…, realmente disfruto un bello paisaje…, hace que me entren ganas de cantar…

… hora que lo pienso, me resulta extraño cuando canto, ya que sé que estoy cantando y hablando en inglés, pero…, se siente tan natural que es casi como si lo escuchara en mi propio idioma…,… y también recuerdo, esa chica misteriosa, Fate, me dijo en una de sus cartas que si me concentraba podría decir algo en mi idioma, y que nadie más podría entenderlo, bueno, a menos que también lo hablen…,… si, porque no?, lo intentare…

 **Will** \- (cerré mis ojos…, me concentre…, tome la cruz de mi collar con mi mano…, y se me ocurrió…) ¡"en el nombre del padre, del hijo, y del espíritu santo, amen"!,… eso salió bien, pero no estoy seguro de si lo dije en español…, en fin, ya seguiré practicando luego… (Me dirigí a la salida del tejado…, y me percate…)… la puerta está abierta?, juraría que la había cerrado…,… acaso…, no lo sé, estaba tan concentrado en esto que no me fije si alguien más la pudo haber abierto…, bueno, da igual, no es como si estuviera ocultando algo…

… baje las escaleras, fui a la salida, me encontré con Applejack que me estaba esperando, y fuimos a trabajar un par de horas al huerto…, nada más que decir de este día…

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate-** … si lo hizo bien…

 **DOI** \- lo sé, lo escuche…

 **Fate** \- si sabe aprovechar eso, podría serle muy útil…

 **DOI** \- ya le encontrara algún uso…, tal vez…

 **Fate** \- si…,… le ha ido bastante bien ahí, no crees?

 **DOI** \- si, aunque no dudo que regresara a Equestria en cuanto tenga la oportunidad…

 **Fate** \- no, yo tampoco…

 **DOI** \- … ya hay que prepararnos para lo que viene…

 **Fate** \- ay, no podemos esperar un poco más?

 **DOI** \- … (…)…

 **Fate** \- ¡está bien, está bien, no me fulmines con esa mirada!

 **DOI** \- bien…, nos mantendremos fuera del asunto en la medida de lo posible, pero a cualquier señal de peligro inminente…

 **Fate** \- ya se, ya se, intervengo…

 **DOI** \- no…, yo intervengo…

 **Fate** \- … ¡tú?, quieres decir…, tú mismo lo harás?!

 **DOI** \- si…

 **Fate** \- … eso si es raro en ti…

 **DOI** \- … tengo mis razones…

 **Fate** \- … de acuerdo…, en fin, nos vemos luego, tengo cosas que hacer…

 **DOI** \- vas a hacer tu trabajo?, eso sí es raro en ti…

 **Fate** \- ¡ha-ha,… y por si no quedo claro, eso fue sarcasmo!

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… un día más en este mundo, uno menos en donde quisiera estar, y a pesar de que fue culpa de mi otro yo, Dark Opal, que yo acabara aquí, ya no me quejo, porque sé que tarde o temprano… pasara lo que tienen que pasar…, hasta entonces, seguiré mi día a día ayudando a tantos como pueda…, y aquí estoy caminando en dirección a Canterlot High…, cuando de repente…

 **¿?** \- ¡CUIDADO! (escuche una voz gritando detrás de mí, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar…, choco conmigo…)

… caímos al piso, estábamos aturdidos, y yo veía borroso…, no logro distinguir quien es la otra persona, así que decidí cerrar mis ojos hasta que mi visión se aclare…

 **Will** \- ay, mi cabeza… (Dije sobándome…), oye, estas bien? (le pregunte a quien no puedo ver…)

 **Reto De Dark Opal: quien choco con Will?**

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **También pueden considerar este capítulo como mi especial de 20.000 visitas en la página, ¡YAY!**

 **Y volvemos a las viejas costumbres, comenten, pregunten, sugieran, y también, volveré a aplicar el juego de las 3 opciones al final de cada capítulo a partir de este, ya saben cómo funciona, la opción más votada saldrá en el próximo capítulo…**

 **En fin, espero que disfruten de esta nueva temporada tanto como la anterior…, el viaje y la diversión continúan, pero por ahora, lo que continuara es mi descanso XD.**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **1- Will se encuentra con… "alguien especial"**

 **2- Will continua su "discusión" con Cheerilee.**

 **3- Celestia y Luna se enteran de un pequeño "detalle" con respecto a Will.**


	33. … yo…, no…, soy…, un… ¡CABALLERO!

**Nota: no estaba muerto, estaba de parran…, digo, de descanso XD, órdenes del doctor…**

 **Fate- ah si?, que doctor?**

 **El doctor Hibbert hahaha…**

 **Fate- aja, claro, y que te diagnostico ese payaso?**

 **"ejem" según sus palabras, yo tenía y sigo teniendo una rara enfermedad llamada "cansancionitis por escribiritis lo que veonitis en otros mundonitis" aguda…**

 **Fate- … es la patetica excusa de enfermedad más ridícula e inventada que he escuchado en mi vida, y sabes cuál es mi edad…**

 **Ah sí?, pues échale un vistazo a esto… (Le entrego el diagnostico…)**

 **Fate- … (…)… ¿¡pero como demo-!?**

 **Tan impactada que no puedes ni hablar?**

 **Fate- precisamente por estas ridiculeces evito ir a esos universos sin sentido…**

 **Sentido?, el sentido es algo que varía totalmente dependiendo de donde estemos…**

 **Fate- ah sí?, pues-, yo-, tu-, es que-,… sabes que, olvídalo…, que tal si mejor yo vuelvo a lo mío y tú sigues mostrando la vida de Will, está bien?**

 **… algún día aprenderás a aceptar toda la creación…**

 **Fate- ¡nunca!**

 **Pero no te vayas enojada…, se fue…,… bueno, "ejem", antes que nada, quiero ser sincero con ustedes, se supone que yo subiría este capítulo el 1 de marzo, pero…, la verdad sentí que ya los había dejado mucho tiempo sin nada nuevo, así que, he decidió subirlo antes de tiempo, solo si ustedes me prometen esperar pacientemente hasta que mi descanso termine oficialmente, es decir el 1 de marzo…, después de eso, será todo como antes, un capitulo nuevo, a más tardar, cada 2 sábados…, y con todo esto dicho, que la diversión continúe X3.**

 **Temporada 2, Capitulo 1: … yo…, no…, soy…, un… ¡CABALLERO!**

… un día más en este mundo, uno menos en donde quisiera estar, y a pesar de que fue culpa de mi otro yo, Dark Opal, que yo acabara aquí, ya no me quejo, porque sé que tarde o temprano… pasara lo que tiene que pasar…, hasta entonces, seguiré mi día a día ayudando a tantos como pueda…, y aquí estoy caminando en dirección a Canterlot High…, cuando de repente…

 **¿?** \- ¡CUIDADO! (escuche una voz gritando detrás de mí, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar…, choco conmigo…)

… caímos al piso, estábamos aturdidos, y yo veía borroso…, no logro distinguir quien es la otra persona, así que decidí cerrar mis ojos hasta que mi visión se aclare…

 **Will** \- ay, mi cabeza… (Dije sobándome…), oye, estas bien? (le pregunte a quien no puedo ver…)

 **Reto De Dark Opal: quien choco con Will?**

 **¿?-** ¡auch, mi espalda! (… que curioso, tiene una voz que no logro identificar muy bien si es chico o chica…), ¡oye estorbo, que estabas sordo?, te grite para que te quitaras de en medio! (pero que mal genio…)

 **Will** \- (ya me sentía mejor, así que comencé a abrir poco a poco mis ojos…,… ya puedo distinguir mejor las cosas…) oye, no te pongas agresivo, no es mi culpa, saliste de la nada y me chocaste… (No pienso perder mi compostura por este tipo…)

 **¿?** \- pues aprende a tener mejores reflejos… (Decía levantándose…)

 **… en este punto, sucedió algo que hace mucho tiempo no sucedía, sentí como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para mí, y pude analizar mejor a quien choco conmigo…, es un chico de piel blanca y ojos azules, más o menos de mi estatura, me arriesgo a decir que también es de mi edad, usaba unos pantalones grises de esos que son para trotar y entrenar, como se llamaban?,… ah, creo que el nombre era térmicos, o me equivoco?,… bla-bla-bla, en fin, también usaba unas sandalias azules especiales para correr, un suéter gris del mismo material que sus pantalones, y una gorra blanca que tenía escrita la frase "I Will",… como me dieron la capacidad de entender el inglés, se lo que significa, esa frase no puede traducirse literalmente, ya que significaría "Yo Voluntad" y eso no tiene mucho sentido, no, estoy seguro de que en mi idioma, esa frase significaría más bien, "Lo Haré" de manera interpretativa…, jeje, es extraño, cuando me pongo a pensar en eso, yo podría decir algo como "I Will" y seria como presentarme diciendo "Yo Will" hahahahaha, es increíble como los significados en ingles cambian dependiendo de la interpretación jejeje…,… ya siento como todo vuelve a fluir con normalidad…, una vez más, gracias Dios por darme esta capacidad…**

 **Will-** (yo me levantaba del suelo y me limpiaba el polvo…) tú me dices que yo aprenda a tener mejores reflejos?, tu deberías aprender a frenar antes de chocar, si esto hubiera sucedido en un auto ya estaríamos los 2 bien tostados…

 **¿?** \- jah, imposible, yo saltaría fuera del auto mucho antes del choque… (Y ahora se da aires de grandeza?, es igual de arrogante que un niño…,… porque me parece esto tan familiar?, como sea, mejor solo me doy vuelta y sigo mi camino…), hey, a dónde vas?, te vas a ir así?, sin decir nada más?

 **Will** \- (yo suspire resignado y voltee para responderle…) me doy cuenta de que no voy a conseguir que reconozcas tu error, y yo no puedo asumir la culpa por algo que no hice, así que mejor olvidemos que paso esto y finjamos que nunca nos vimos… (Mi di la vuelta…) adiós…

 **¿?** \- (no pude ni dar 5 pasos, cuan sentí una mano sobre mi hombro que me detuvo…) ¡oye, espera! (me encogí de hombros preguntándome que quería ahora…, me voltee para verlo, y este me veía fija y seriamente…),… oye…, no se quien rayos seas, y tampoco me importa mucho la verdad…

 **Will** \- bonita forma de iniciar una conversación… (Dije sarcásticamente…)

 **¿?** \- (el me vio un poco más molesto…) si, ja-ja, que chistoso, solo escúchame quieres? (yo asentí de mala gana…), lo que trato de decir, es que no suele importarme mucho con quien me cruzo en el camino…, sin embargo…, si hay algo que detesto, es que las personas tengan la impresión equivocada de mi cuando hablo con ellos…

 **Will** \- tal vez moderar tus palabras podría ser la solución a tu pequeño problema… (Dije con un gesto medio burlón…, este me dio un golpe en el brazo…)

 **¿?** \- (creo que mis palabras no hacen más que enojarlo…) escucha, para que lo sepas, no es mi culpa…, yo… (Porque tan pensativo?),… no lo puedo evitar, está bien?, ya sé que tengo un problema para tratar con otros, pero que se supone que haga?, dejar que otros me pisoteen? (… creo que ya sé cuál es su problema…)

 **Will** \- … no necesitas que otros te pisoteen para que tú mismo puedas reconocer tus errores, solo tienes que cumplir con hacer lo correcto, lo demás es problema del otro…

 **¿?-** pero el otro podría ser un idiota que pretende molestarme y hacerme sentir inferior, acaso se merece que lo trate bien? (ahora estoy seguro, ya sé cuál es su problema…, es miedo a lastimar y ser lastimado…)

 **Will** \- tal vez no…

 **¿?-** ya lo ves?

 **Will** \- pero ese no es el punto… (Mi respuesta lo sorprendió…)

 **¿?-** que?, entonces cual es el punto?

 **Will** \- es muy simple, tan simple como que tú mismo cumplas con lo que debes hacer, independientemente de lo que el otro pueda decir…

 **¿?-** … (…)… espera un segundo, quieres decir…? (Lo entendió…)

 **Will** \- lo entendiste jeje, así es, hablo de que admitas tu error y te disculpes con él, ya que ese es tu deber, y luego puedes ignorar si la otra persona es, como tú lo dirías, un idiota que no se lo merece… (Dije sonriendo…)

 **¿?** \- (se le veía con cara de asombro…)… sorprendente, nunca lo pensé de esa manera…

 **Will** \- … jejeje…

 **¿?** \- que te causa tanta gracia?

 **Will** \- jeje lo siento, es que…, en estos momentos yo trabajo como asesor y consejero escolar en Canterlot High, y me hace gracia como aun fuera del trabajo hago esto de dar consejos…, creo que no tengo remedio hahahahaha…

 **¿?** \- Canterlot High?, la escuela que queda a unas cuadras de aquí? (yo asiento…), ya veo…,… jeje…

 **Will** \- que?

 **¿?-** nada, nada… (Dice haciéndose el loco y agitando la mano…, esto me da un mal presentimiento…), en fin, ya perdí demasiado tiempo contigo, debo seguir con mi rutina de trote, así que, podrías dejar de estorbarme por favor? (… ¿¡WTH!?)

 **Will** \- ¡estorbarte?, pero fuiste tú quien-! (este me interrumpe…)

 **¿?** \- hahahahaha, estoy bromeando tonto… (Me da otro golpe en el hombro…)

 **Will** \- valla forma de bromear… (Digo secamente y volteando la cara…)

 **¿?** \- jeje, no te enojes…, escucha… (Lo miro…), lo lamento, está bien?,… lamento haber chocado contigo, y la mentó haber sido grosero sin siquiera conocerte… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- … jeje, descuida, ya no importa…, bueno, serán mejor que me apresure, no quiero llegar tarde o tendré que soportar a cierta profesora quisquillosa…

 **¿?** \- problemas con una profesora?

 **Will** \- ni te imaginas…

 **¿?** \- … problemas de pareja? (pregunta en un tono pícaro…)

 **Will** \- ¡Cheerilee y yo?, ni en este mundo ni en ningún otro! (dije exaltado…)

 **¿?-** haha, como digas… (Me molesta un poco ese tonito burlón…,… este me extiende su mano…), me caes bien, sabes?, me alegra haberte conocido, es bueno poder conversar con alguien que no es tan idiota…

 **Will** \- gracias…,… como que "tan"? (dije viéndolo seriamente…)

 **¿?** \- jeje, bromeo, bromeo… (Está esperando a que tome su mano…, y la tome…), y también quiero agradecerte por tu consejo, tratare de aplicarlo…, tratare… (Conozco ese truco…)

 **Will** \- de nada… (Solté su mano…), bien, adiós, cuídate y no seas tan agresivo… (Dije dándome la vuelta y caminando…)

 **¿?** \- jeje, tratare…, adiós señor profesor… (Me detuve en seco en ese momento, di media vuelta y…)

 **Will** \- ¡que no soy profesor, solo soy Will, carajo! (grite por puro impulso, y su reacción fue dar un pequeño brinco de susto…, yo me tape la boca, me di cuenta de que se me salió algo que no debía salir…,… él tenía razón, si tengo algo de idiota…)

 **Primera persona, Cheerilee POV.**

 **Lugar: Canterlot High.**

… caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a mi salón de clase, mi clase comenzaría en 15 minutos…,… de pronto, veo frente a mí al joven Will, el cual venia corriendo…

 **Will** \- (él se detiene para tomar aire…) buen día señorita Cheerilee, lo siento mucho, sé que llegue un poco tarde, pero es que pasaron algunos inconvenientes en el camino…

 **Cheerilee** \- (honestamente no me convenció…) inconvenientes?, cómo cuál?, quedarse dormido? (pregunte algo enojada…)

 **Will** \- quedarme dormido?, eso jamás me ha pasado cuando tengo que trabajar, lo que sucedió fue que- (lo interrumpí…)

 **Cheerilee** \- no tengo tiempo para esto ahora Will, a diferencia de ti, yo debo atender seriamente mis responsabilidades, así que si me disculpas, buen día… (Seguí de largo, y si, fui algo cortante con él, pero es que me molesta ver lo despreocupado que es…)

… tengo la intención de ir a hablar con las directoras al final del día, ya he dejado pasar esto por alto demasiado tiempo…, no sé qué motivos llevo a las directoras a contratar a un chico tan joven para que ocupara un cargo como ese, pero ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que él trabaja aquí…, es hora de que les pida que me respondan esta duda para poder deshacerme de esta angustia, después de todo, me preocupo por mis estudiantes, asique, tengo derecho a saberlo…, no?

 **Primera persona, Pinkie POV.**

 **Lugar: biblioteca de Canterlot High.**

 **Pinkie-** finalmente?, wow, llegue a creer que nunca tendría uno de estos momentos para mí, es bueno saber que no me han olvidado jijiji… (Dije sonriendo, estoy sentada frente a Will, estamos en su "consultorio" que es la biblioteca, y…, y?, que más se supone que debo pensar?, hay algún manual para esto?,… no?, oh bueno, me las arreglare…)

 **Will** \- (Will me veía si entender…) eh?, a que te refieres?, no es la primera vez que vienes conmigo,… en cierto modo me duele escucharte decir que no te dedico tiempo Pinkie…, de verdad sientes que te he descuidado? (Dice poniendo una cara algo triste…, ¡ESPERA, QUE?!)

 **Pinkie** \- (reaccione de inmediato…) ¡ESPERA QUE?, no, no, no, no, no Will, no me refería a ti, solo pensaba en voz alta, te lo juro, nunca me he sentido descuidada por ti, tu siempre has sido un gran amigo que me ha apoyado, te quiero, te quiero mucho, de verdad! (dije exaltada con rapidez…)

 **Will** \- … lo dices en serio? (pregunto con unos ojitos tiernos…, wow, solo, wow, sus ojos son realmente lindos cuando los pone así…)

 **Pinkie** \- con cerrojo y si no ahorro un pastelito a mi ojo… (Dije haciendo la Pinkie Promesa…)

 **Will** \- (el suspira aliviado…) gracias a Dios, no me asustes así amiga, no hay nada que me aterre más que sentir que he fallado como amigo…

 **Pinkie** \- fallado?, tu?, ¡NUNCA! (salte de la silla y lo abrase con fuerza…)

 **Will** \- P-P-Pinkie…, a-a-aire… (upsi, lo estoy poniendo azul…)

 **Pinkie** \- (lo solté y volví a mi silla…) lo siento, lo siento, jijiji…

 **Will** \- (el recupera el aliento…) gra-gracias…, ten más cuidado de no gritar, por aquí hay cierta personita que le encanta llamarme la atención por cualquier cosa…

 **Pinkie** \- upsi, lo siento, tendré más cuidado jiji…, de quien hablas?

 **Will** \- de… (Él sé quedo callado de repente…), bueno no importa…, en fin, viniste aquí por algo en específico?

 **Pinkie** \- sipi… (Dije sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados y asintiendo…)

 **Will** \- algún problema académico?

 **Pinkie** \- nopi… (Dije negando con la cabeza…)

 **Will** \- es algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

 **Pinkie** \- sipi…

 **Will** \- algo personal?

 **Pinkie-** nopi…

 **Will** \- … Pinkie?

 **Pinkie** \- sipi?

 **Will** \- podrías por favor dejar de hacer eso y decirme que sucede de una vez?

 **Pinkie** \- nopi… (Abrí los ojos de golpe…), digo, sipi, jijiji, eres tu bobito…

 **Will** \- … yo? (creo que no entiende…)

 **Pinkie** \- sipi, tu eres quien necesita ayuda esta vez, y para resolver tu problema estoy yo aquí, así que… (Saque una libreta y un lápiz…), cuéntame, que es lo que te ha estado molestando últimamente?

 **Will** \- … (…)… (Porque tiene esa cara de no entender nada?, no fui muy clara?),… Pinkie?

 **Pinkie** \- sipi?

 **Will** \- … de que, me estas, hablando?

 **Pinkie** \- … ahhhhh…, ya entendí que no entendiste, jiji, tonta de mí… (Dije dándome un golpecito en la cabeza…)

 **Will** \- pues deja ya de confundirme mas y explícalo de una vez…

 **Pinkie** \- oki doki loki… (Dije sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- … tengo el presentimiento de que voy a arrepentirme de esto…

 **Pinkie** \- jijijijiji… (lo que dijo me hiso gracia, yo tome aire…, y…), últimamente te he visto caminar por ahí muy pensativo, a veces cuando comemos todos juntos te noto pensativo, sueles poner una cara algo preocupada, o más bien estresada, siempre quise preguntártelo, pero no quería preguntártelo frente a las demás, porque te conozco, y sé que no te gusta involucrar a tus amigos en tus preocupaciones, así que…, aquí estamos, tu y yo, solos en la biblioteca… (Pongo mi mano sobre la suya…), sé que no quieres preocuparnos…, pero no puedes engañarme Will…, soy tu amiga, por favor, no me pidas que ignore que algo le pasa a un amigo mío porque no puedo hacer eso…, déjame ayudarte, porfis… (Dije poniéndole ojitos tiernos…)

 **Will** \- … jejeje…, hahahaha…, ¡hahahahaha! (…bueno, no buscaba hacerlo reír exactamente, pero me hace feliz verlo sonreír X3…), jejeje, lo siento, no creas que me estoy riendo de ti…, jeje, es que…, como decirlo?, me hace feliz que te preocupes por mi…

 **Pinkie** \- duh, para eso son los amigos bobito, en serio debo recordártelo?

 **Will** \- jeje, si, digo no, quiero decir, gracias Pinkie… (El me abraza, y yo correspondo ese abrazo…), en serio eres especial, lo he sabido desde mi mundo…

 **Pinkie** \- gracias…,… espera, como que desde tu mundo? (el corta el abrazo y se tapa la boca…), Will…?, que estas ocultando esta vez? (pregunto con tono pícaro…)

 **Will** \- yo-, ammm-, pues-,… dijiste que ibas a ayudarme con lo que me preocupaba?

 **Pinkie** \- ah, sí, ahora cuéntame que es lo que te molesta? (siento que se me olvida algo…, oh bueno, seguro no era importante…)

 **Will-** está bien…, primero quiero decirte que no te preocupes muchos, no es nada grave, está bien?

 **Pinkie** \- ¡claro X3!

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **DOI** \- todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando, nadie es perfecto, por eso existe la amistad, para complementar…, y el amor…, para unificar…

 **Fate** \- … estas un poco dramático, no te parece?, solo es un inconveniente menor, todos los tenemos…

 **DOI** \- … enserio tienes que matarme el momento de inspiración?, y luego dices que yo soy el aguafiestas…

 **Fate** \- ay, pero no te enfades…, mira, Will le está contando todo, y Pinkie escucha y toma nota…, y ahora…, y ahora…

 **DOI** \- … que pasa?

 **Fate** \- … (…)… ¡hahahahahahahahahaha!

 **DOI** \- ¡hey, reacciona, que te tiene tan agitada?

 **Fate** \- hahaha, Pinkie si lo estaba escuchando, pero no tomo notas de nada, solo estaba haciendo dibujitos en la libreta hahaha, mira lacara de Will al darse cuenta, no tiene precio hahahahaha…

 **DOI** \- … aja…

 **Fate** \- vez que si eres aguafiestas…

 **DOI** \- cierra la boca…, al final, el solo estaba preocupado porque Cheerilee lo ve con malos ojos…

 **Fate** \- ya veremos lo que la doctora Pinkie puede aconsejarle para eso jeje…

 **DOI** \- … "doctora Pinkie"?,… esto no terminara bien…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… después de contarle a Pinkie que lo que me preocupa es que Cheerilee no me tiene mucha confianza y suele reclamarme muy seguido, ella hacia el papel de psicóloga pensativa, con todo y lentes…, en qué momento se los puso que yo ni cuenta me di?

 **Pinkie** \- entonces, señor Will, esta es mi conclusión…, usted no quiere que la señorita Cheerilee lo siga viendo con desconfianza ni le siga criticando sus métodos para atender a los estudiantes… (Me dice viéndome con esa típica mirada de psicólogo…)

 **Will** \- … si es correcto…, de hecho, es tan correcto, que acabas de repetir exactamente lo que yo te dije hace rato… (Le dije en tono sarcástico…)

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, lo se, solo trataba de crear un efecto más dramático… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- … bueno, eso es típico de ti, jeje, sea como sea al menos siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa…, gracias Pinkie… (Le dije sonriendo…)

 **Pinkie** \- no hay de que bobito jiji…, pero ya en serio, creo que deberías hablarlo con Cheerilee, no es bonito ver que no se lleven muy bien, es mejor arreglar esto lo antes posible no crees?

 **Will** \- tienes toda la razón amiga…,… lo hare, tan pronto como tenga tiempo iré a buscarle y hablare seriamente con ella… (Dije decidido…)

 **Pinkie** \- muy bien…, pero, que no sea muy serio, si? (dice guiñándome el ojo…)

 **Will** \- … oh, claro, no muy serio jeje…

 **Pinkie** \- bien, ya termine mi asesoría contigo, ya puedes retirarte a tu clase… (… lo dice en serio?)

 **Will** \- … Pinkie…, yo soy el asesor, tu eres la que debe retirarse a su clase…

 **Pinkie** \- … oh, cierto, tonta de mi jiji… (Esta se levanta, se despide de mí, y se retira…), la-lala-lala…

 **Will** \- jejeje, ay que ver con esa niña…, bueno, en realidad tiene 16 años, ya pronto cumplirá los 17, no es ninguna niña…,… niña?,… ¡las niñas!

… me exalte un poco, pero ya me calme, es que recordé que las niñas vendrían a verme, pero aun no llegan…, bueno, supongo que no puedo hacer más que esperar y ver si aparecen…, solo espero poder hacer algo por ellas…

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

… era la hora de almorzar, y yo caminaba en dirección a la cafetería…,… y pude notarlas…, pude notar las miradas de los chicos y chicas que me veían con frialdad…, con odio…, me duele…, me duele mucho…, es mi culpa…, sé que es mi culpa, pero…, pero…, ya no quiero sentir más esto, es horrible…, por favor…, alguien…, quien sea…, por favor ayúdenme…, que alguien…, que alguien me perdone por favor…

 **¿?** \- (ya estaba por entrar en la cafetería, y estuve a punto de dejar salir unas lágrimas mientras lo hacía…, pero justo antes de poder hacer ambas cosas, algo o alguien me tapo los ojos con sus manos…) adivina quién soy…

 **Sunset** \- eh?, ammm… (No reconocí su voz…),… Applejack?

 **¿?** \- NNOPE… (Está imitando su voz?)

 **Sunset** \- Pinkie Pie?

 **¿?** \- nopi… (Jeje, si, sea quien sea esta imitando sus voces…)

 **Sunset** \- Rarity?

 **¿?** \- desde luego que no querida…

 **Sunset** \- jeje Rainbow Dash?

 **¿?-** jah, para nada amiga…

 **Sunset** \- jejeje, entonces Fluttershy?

 **¿?-** ammm…, no?

 **Sunset** \- hahaha, ok Will, ya basta, sé que eres tú… (Me quite sus manos de mis ojos y voltee a verlo…)

 **Will** \- bingo, la sexta es la vencida… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Sunset** \- jejeje, a que vino todo eso?

 **Will** \- … pues… (El… me está abrazando?, yo… no me lo esperaba…), te vi caminando por los pasillos con una expresión que no queda nada bien con un rostro tan lindo como el tuyo…

 **Sunset** \- (… eso, sumado con el abrazo, me hizo sonrojar, no supe NI que decir por los nervios…) ammm-, yo-, yo no-, es que…

 **Will** \- "shhhhh",… está bien,… pude ver la forma en que muchos te observaban,… pero está bien, por favor no sufras por eso…

 **Sunset** \- … (…)…

 **Will** \- … sé que está tomando más tiempo del que esperabas,… sé que parece imposible,… pero te prometo que todo esto acabara,… confía en mí…

 **Sunset** \- … (yo lo abrazo…),… gracias,… gracias Will, "sniff", muchas gracias… (No pude evitar llorar en su pecho…)

 **Will** \- "shhhhh", tranquila, las chicas y yo te vamos a apoyar siempre… (El me acaricia la cabeza…, se siente muy bien…)

Sunset- (… me siento muy bien ahora…, el siempre ayuda a desahogarme…) no se…, "sniff", no sé cómo agradecerte Will…, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi…, después de todo lo que hice…, las chicas y tu… (El me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- sé que no nos llevamos muy bien cuando nos conocimos…, jeje, hasta para mi es impresionante que la chica con la que discutí tanto sea ahora mi amiga… (Eso me hizo sonreír…), jeje, después de decirles los 3 chiflados, o cuando asuste a Snips y Snails… (Eso me hizo reír…), pero ahora, todo es diferente…, tu eres diferente…, nunca lo olvides…

 **Sunset** \- nunca lo hare…, gracias a ti, gracias a mis amigas, te lo prometo, nunca lo olvidare…

… fue muy dulce de su parte, esto fue muy emotivo para mi…, y de pronto, sentimos un "flash", y por eso cortamos el abrazo y nos fijamos en una chica de cabello blanco, piel azul y lentes rojos, que nos tomó por sorpresa…

 **Will** \- Photo Finish, que es lo que haces? (le dije en tono de regaño…)

 **Photo Finish** \- yo, Photo Finish, he capturado la esencia de un romántico momento de la pareja más llamativa y peculiar de todo Canterlot High para el periódico escolar… (Dice sosteniendo una foto que salió de su cámara…)

 **Will** y **Sunset** \- ¿¡QUE!? (Gritamos preocupados…), ¡nosotros solo somos amigos! (creo que nos ignoró…)

 **Photo Finish** \- Photo Finish se retira a cumplir con su deber… (Ella se va corriendo…)

 **Will** \- … oh oh, esto no es bueno…

 **Sunset** \- (me altere…) ay no, ay no Will, lo lamento mucho, esto es mi culpa, no debería haber… (El me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- claro que no es tu culpa, como ibas a saber que esto pasaría?, "saber muchas cosas" es lo mío y ni así podría haberlo previsto…

 **Sunset** \- p-pero, y si todos ven esa foto?, y si las directoras la ven?, podrían malinterpretarla, y tu trabajo?, tu trabajo podría… (Me volvió a interrumpir…)

 **Will** \- entonces, solo tendré que hablar con ellas y aclarar el malentendido… (Como es que esta tan tranquilo…)

 **Sunset** \- p-pero Will…

 **Will** \- Sunset…, está bien, de verdad,… no hay nada que ocultar, además, las directoras jamás podrían creer que yo sería capaz de algo así…

 **Sunset** -… estas seguro…

 **Will** \- créeme, lo se…

 **Sunset** \- como estas tan seguro?

 **Will** \- … jejeje…, porque… (Una voz lo interrumpe…)

 **Applejack** \- porque este señorito, al que le encanta ocultar información, "sabe muchas cosas" (ambos volteamos en dirección a la voz y vimos a Applejack…)

 **Sunset-** Applejack?

 **Will-** oye, no me robes mis momentos de diversión…

 **Applejack** \- jeje, lo siento, pero tú me enseñaste a hacer esto, nunca perder un momento para hacer una buena broma…

 **Will** \- "sniff", me enorgulleces… (Dice fingiendo que se quita una lágrima…)

 **Applejack-** jeje, pues gracias…, en fin compañero, sé que no quieras verla sentirse mal, pero deberías tener más cuidado, no queremos que empiecen a surgir rumores falsos por los pasillos…

 **Sunset** \- tú estabas aquí?, pudiste de ver todo lo que paso?

 **Applejack** \- EEYUP, eso fue… bastante inesperado…

 **Sunset** \- pero que vamos a hacer? (ella pone su mano en mi hombro…)

 **Applejack** \- relájate cubito de azúcar, no es tan malo como parece, si lo que te preocupa es que mi compañero pierda su trabajo, te aseguro que eso no pasara…

 **Will** \- ya lo ves? (me dice sonriendo…)

 **Sunset** \- … está bien… (Dije más calmada…) pero igual iré a hablar con las directoras para aclarar lo que sucedió…

 **Applejack** \- como gustes, y hablando de gustar, ya es hora de comer, vallamos juntos… (Estuvimos de acuerdo con ella…)

… mientras nos servíamos y nos sentábamos a comer, mis demás amigas llegaron para unirse a nosotros…,… amigas…, jejeje…, Will tiene razón, ellas son mis amigas…, y estoy muy agradecida de tenerlas…,… si, más de una mirada se fijó en mí en el tiempo que estuvimos ahí…, pero gracias a mis amigas y a mi amigo…, ya no me siento tan sola…, estoy feliz, a pesar de todo…

… las chicas y yo nos despedíamos mientras cada una regresaba a clase, solo quedábamos Will y yo…, pero…, acabo de recordar algo que llama mi atención, algo que nunca entendí…, tal vez deba preguntárselo…

 **Will** \- fue un rato agradable, siempre es lindo poder pasar tiempo con ustedes…, bueno, hora de volver a mi "deber" jeje, nos vemos luego… (Él estaba a punto de irse, pero yo lo detengo sosteniendo su brazo…)

 **Sunset** \- W-Will espera… (Él se voltea y me ve con algo de preocupación…)

 **Will** \- pasa algo?

 **Sunset** \- no…, bueno, si…, es que… no estoy segura… (Yo suelto su brazo…)

 **Will** \- si hay algo que te preocupa, ya sabes que siempre estaré para ayudare…

 **Sunset** \- … si, lo se…, está bien, escucha… (Él me pone atención…), no tenía ninguna razón para mencionar esto antes, pero…, es que últimamente no puedo evitar pensar que algo está mal…

 **Will** \- a que te refieres? (pregunta confundido…)

 **Sunset** \- bueno…, recuerdas cuando yo…, cuando yo… (Me cuesta mucho hablar de eso…)

 **Will** \- … cuando te transformaste?

 **Sunset** \- … si…

 **Will** \- si…, pasa algo con eso?

 **Sunset-** … no sé si… (El me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- está bien, puedes decirlo…

 **Sunset** \- … veras…, recuerdas que tu…, bueno…, no estoy segura de lo que te sucedió, pero tu…, te habías convertido en otro…

 **Will** \- … (…)… (Su cara me dice que esto le afecta tanto como a mí…)

 **Sunset** \- lo lamento, no quise mencionarlo, yo solo… (El me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- no, no…, está bien…, si, recuerdo todo eso, y también recuerdo todo lo que hiso…, o lo que hice…, la verdad, no estoy seguro de cómo decirlo… (En definitiva le afecta como a mi…, me duele verlo así…), pero dime, que es lo que te preocupa tanto?, que me vuelva a pasar?

 **Sunset** \- n-no, no es eso…, es lo que "el" me hizo mientras estuvimos en ese estado…

 **Will** \- … lo que Dark Opal hizo?

 **Sunset** \- … Dark Opal…, si, ya recuerdo, así se hizo llamar…, si, lo que hizo o trato de hacerme, la verdad, no sé qué quiso lograr… (Dije pensativa…)

 **Will** \- … si recuerdo bien, Dark Opal te había quitado el control de los estudiantes por unos momentos…, luego hizo que calleras al piso para que ellos te sujetaran…, y luego…

 **Sunset** \- … luego puso su mano en mi frente mientras aun usaba la corona de Twilight, cerro sus ojos, y…

 **Will** \- … y…

 **Sunset** \- … y nada…

 **Will** \- … tienes razón, no ocurrió nada, solo se limitó a reír y a decir que no sabía lo que había hecho… (Por más que pensamos, no encontramos respuesta a esto…)

 **Sunset** \- … que crees que me haya hecho?,… o crees que su plan fracaso?,… y también…, porque me llamaba "cuarta pieza"?

 **Will** \- … no sé lo que pretendía…, pero si lo conozco bien…, o me conozco bien…, sé que sea lo que sea que pretendiera, no fallo, es solo que nunca he podido entender lo que pretende…

 **Sunset** \- … nunca has podido entenderlo?, quieres decir que ya ha pasado algo así antes?

 **Will** \- … otras 3 cosas parecidas pasaron antes, mientras estaba en Equestria…

 **Sunset** \- … y yo soy la cuarta vez…, a eso se refiere con que soy la "cuarta pieza"?

 **Will** \- … no lo sé… (Lo veo muy preocupado…)

 **Sunset** \- pero que fue lo que me hizo?

 **Will** \- no lo sé….

 **Sunset** \- y que es lo que pretende hacer después?

 **Will** \- ¡no lo sé! (… me asuste por un segundo…, pero me calme rápido, en especial al ver que se dio cuenta de que grito…), oh, Sunset, lo siento mucho, no pretendía-, yo no quería- (lo interrumpí abrasándolo…)

 **Sunset** \- no, está bien…, no puedo imaginar lo duro que debe ser para ti el tener que pasar por eso…, ese odio y que estaba dentro de mí se ha ido, pero tu aun tienes eso dentro de ti…, lo lamento, no quería ponerte en esta situación…

 **Will** \- … no amiga…, no te preocupes, sea lo que sea que "mi otro yo" pretenda, lo enfrentare…

 **Sunset** \- … pero no lo harás solo, estamos contigo, todas nosotras, somos tus amigas después de todo… (Dije cortando el abrazo y sonriéndole…)

 **Will** \- (el me ve algo asombrado, y luego sonríe…) jeje, si, lo se…, gracias… flamita jejeje…

 **Sunset** \- jeje, no, gracias a ti, señor consejero…

…Will y yo nos despedimos y nos separamos…, al menos creo que por ahora no tendré que preocuparme por lo que sea que haya pasado en aquel entonces…,… pero no dejo de darle vueltas en mi cabeza a lo que paso ese día…, y sé que Will tampoco lo hace…, así lo siento…

… sé que Will sufre por lo que ha tenido que pasar, y por lo que sea que ese ser, su otro yo, Dark Opal, este tramando…, pero no dejare que mi amigo sufra de esa manera…, no sé si tengo la fuerza para hacer algo…, no sé si seré un estorbo para el…,… no, estoy segura de que el jamás me vería así, por eso estoy decidida, cuando llegue el momento, voy a ayudarlo, tal y como él me ha estado ayudado a mi…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… tras despedirme de Sunset, me retire a la biblioteca…, pero pude notar una cara muy pensativa en ella…, solo le ruego a Dios que esto no le afecte más de lo necesario, la pobre ya ha pasado por mucho…

… Snips y Snails, Pipsqueak, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, el día de hoy he asesorado más que todo a los estudiantes de Cheerilee…, pero por supuesto, también vino quien nunca falta a su visita conmigo…, Derpy…,… que me coma la tierra por favor…

… las clases al fi terminaron, y yo me estaba acomodando para tomar un respiro tras haber asesorado a varios, estirándome, bostezando y sobándome los ojos…, escucho pasos entrando a la biblioteca y en dirección a mi…, y tras abrir mis ojos, me topo con cierta sorpresita…

 **Applejack** \- un difícil día de enseñanza señor consejero?, jejeje… (Applejack estaba frente a mí junto con AB, SB y SL…)

 **Will** \- je, más o menos, no siempre puedes complacerlos a todos…

 **Applejack** \- dímelo a mí, últimamente algunos compradores se quejan del precio del jugo de manzana de mi familia…

 **Will** \- lo sé, algunos de los que han comprado las cajas que me has dado para vender se ponen a decir una enorme cantidad de bla-bla-bla que yo ni me molesto en escuchar, pero como molestan…

 **Applejack** \- es que simplemente no comprenden el trabajo que lleva el poder cosechar y fabricar el jugo con manzanas de la mejor calidad…

 **Will** \- es verdad, es un trabajo duro…

 **Applejack** \- pero el resultado…

 **Applejack** y **Will** \- sí que vale la pena… (Nos sorprendimos de decir eso al mismo tiempo, y no pudimos evitar reírnos de eso…)

 **SL** \- "ejem", disculpen… (Applejack y to reaccionamos…, las niñas nos veían esperando que les pusiéramos atención…)

 **Will** \- ups, jeje, lo lamento niñas, es una necesidad que tenemos los trabajadores de desahogarnos, cierto hermana? (pregunte riendo…)

 **Applejack** \- EEYUP… (Responde sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- en fin, vallamos a lo nuestro…, niñas… (Ellas me ponen atención…), Applejack me conto ayer que querían verme, necesitan mi ayuda para algo? (estoy seguro de que es, pero quiero que ellas lo digan…)

 **SB** \- ammm…, b-bueno…, nosotras queríamos… (No dejen que la mas tímida se encargue de todo…)

 **SL** \- queríamos descubrir cuál es nuestro talento oculto, y queremos que usted nos ayude profesor Will… (…bingo, lo sabía…)

 **Applejack** \- lo ves?, a eso me refería, no estoy segura de a que se refieren con talento oculto…

 **AB** \- hermana, hablamos de descubrir en que somos buenas de verdad…

 **Applejack** \- en que son buenas?, hablan de algo para hacerlo siempre? (las 3 asienten…),… creo que yo no puedo ayudarlas con eso, tu qué piensas compañero? (las niñas me ven esperando ansiosas mi respuesta…, ¡no soporto esos ojitos!)

 **Will** \- … no lo sé… (… pusieron caras de decepcionadas…,),… pero…, el reto es intentarlo no? (… y sus caras recuperaron el brillo de la esperanza…)

 **CMC** \- ¿¡entonces nos ayudara!? (Preguntaron con emoción…)

 **Will** \- claro que lo hare, para eso soy su consejero y asesor escolar, no? (les digo sonriendo…)

… las 3 se alegraron tanto que me saltaron encima y me abrazaron…, y me decían una y otra vez "¡gracias profesor Will!", "¡es el mejor!", "¡casi tanto como Rainbow Dash!",… bueno, eso seguro lo dijo SL, pero en fin…

 **Applejack** \- (las 3 me soltaron…) jeje, eres muy amable con los niños compañero, serás un gran padre algún día… (Su comentario me hizo sonrojar…)

 **AB** \- eso no lo sé, solo sé que es un gran hermano… (Le dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- jeje, pues gracias…

 **AB** \- lo digo en serio, deberías volver a vivir con nosotros…

 **Applejack** \- ni lo intentes hermanita, yo ya lo intente pero no logre convencerlo…

 **AB** \- ohhhhh… (Dice decepcionada…), pero igual no dejaras de trabajar con nosotros verdad?

 **Will** \- jejeje, claro que no, me llevo muy bien con tu familia, y si viví con ustedes un tiempo, y aunque yo no lo haga eso no importa, no pienso dejar a una familia tan dulce como la tuya si en verdad me quieren… (Yo levanto mi mirada a Applejack…), tu qué crees Applejack?, me consideras prácticamente un Apple? (preguntarle eso a mí "pony" favorita me lleno de emoción como en los viejos tiempos…)

 **Applejack** \- jejeje, hace falta preguntarlo?, desde luego que si compañero, ya lo sabes, para mi eres un hermano más… (¡YAY!)

 **SL** \- profesor Will, tengo una pregunta…

 **Will** \- muy bien, pero antes, quiero decirles que no me llamen profesor niñas, solo llámenme Will, está bien? (no se esperaban eso…)

 **SB** \- eh?, p-pero… (La interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- se lo que están pensando, que sonaría como irrespetuoso o algo así, pero les aseguro que no es así…, está bien niñas, pueden llamarme solo Will, de acuerdo?

… ellas se veían entre ellas inseguras…, pero se armaron de valor y asintieron…, y la primera en llamarme por mi nombre fue…

 **SB** \- está bien, lo intentaremos…, W-W-Will… (Dice algo apenada…)

 **Will** \- eso, lo ven?, no es tan difícil… (Yo me les hacer que y les susurre al oído…), solo no lo hagan frente a la señorita Cheerilee jejeje… (Las 3 rieron por el comentario…)

 **SL** \- y cuando podrás ayudarnos?

 **Will** \- buena pregunta, por hoy no creo que… (AB me interrumpe…)

 **AB** \- p-pero necesitamos tu ayuda lo antes posible, entre más pronto comencemos más pronto terminaremos… (Me dicen con un tono de ruego…)

 **Will** \- eso lo entiendo bien AB, pero hoy ya no tengo tiempo, tengo que trabajar en la granja y… (SB Me interrumpe…)

 **SB** \- t-tenemos ya varias ideas que queremos poner en práctica, pero necesitamos supervisión… (Ella está que ruega…)

 **Will** \- te comprendo SB, pero mis responsabilidades… (SL me interrumpe…)

 **SL** \- ¡por favor, te necesitamos Will! (y esta acaba de rogar?)

 **Will** \- SL… (Esto no va a terminar bien…)

… ay no, ay no, me están haciendo los ojitos, ¡los ojitos no por favor!, voltee a ver a Applejack suplicándole ayuda con la mirada, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros sin saber qué hacer, ¡rayos!

 **Applejack** \- … oye compañero… (¡Por fin, mi salvadora!),… y si te tomas el día libre hoy? (… ¡me entrego a la boca del lobo!)

 **AB** \- (las 3 pusieron una sonrisota de oreja a oreja…) ¡de verdad hermana?, arias eso por nosotras?!

 **Applejack** \- solo si prometen hacerle caso en todo y no meterse en problemas…

 **CMC** \- ¡lo prometemos! (dijeron emocionadas…)

 **Applejack** \- muy bien, tu qué opinas compañero? (que opino?, opino que deberías meterte una manzana en la boca, eso es lo que opino…)

… las niñas me veían fijamente esperando mi respuesta y con esos ojitos que parecían crecer…,… tuve que ceder…,… ya todo arreglado, nos preparamos para irnos, ya estábamos en la entrada de Canterlot High…

 **Applejack** \- bien, pues me retiro, cuídalas compañero, nos vemos luego…

 **Will** \- descuida, mientras estén conmigo no les pasara nada…

 **Applejack** \- jeje, lo sé, confió plenamente en ti…, hasta luego niñas…

 **CMC** \- ¡hasta luego! (dijeron contentas, y Applejack se fue…)

 **Will** \- bien niñas… (Ellas voltean a verme…), que ideas tienen?

 **CMC** \- ¡ropa/cocina/deportes! (cada una dijo algo al mismo tiempo…)

 **Will** \- ehhhhh…, perdón, me lo repiten pero más despacio?

 **CMC** \- (ellas se ven entre ellas, luego me miran a mí, y…) ¡ropa/cocina/deportes!

 **Will** \- oooook…, podrían hablar una por una?

 **CMC** \- (ellas vuelven a mirarse entre ellas como diciendo "yo hablo primero", luego me miran a mí, y…) ¡ropa/cocina/deportes!

 **Will-** … esto no está funcionando… (Ellas se ven entre ellas como diciendo "yo primero", mejor las calmo…), niñas, niñas, no hace falta ponerse agresivo, está bien? (ellas me ven y se calman…), a ver, las escuchare una por una…, primero tu SB, que ideas tenías?

 **SB** \- (ella sonríe…) bueno, yo quería que intentáramos ir a un lugar donde pudiéramos observar lindas ropas de marca y modelos para inspirarnos y tratar de ser diseñadoras… (Como se nota la influencia de Rarity sobre ella…, y parece que a las otras 2 no les gusta la idea…)

 **SL** \- aburrido…, yo creo que deberíamos intentar con cada deporte hasta encontrar aquel en el que somos buenas… (Y esta es naturalmente parecida a Rainbow Dash…, tengo el presentimiento de que no se pondrán de acuerdo…)

 **AB-** ni siquiera estamos seguras de ser buenas en algún deporte, creo que sería mejor intentar a cocinar… (Imagino que con cocinar se refiere principalmente a productos hechos de manzana…, ya sabía yo que esto acabaría en desacuerdo…)

 **SL** \- no señor, yo no voy a usar un delantal y a esperar que algo salga del horno, quiero correr y sudar…

 **SB** \- yo usaría el delantal, pero no me gusta cansarme, es mejor inspirarnos con ropa linda…

 **AB** \- estoy conforme con la ropa que uso, y además sudo bastante en la granja, deberíamos intentar la cocina…

 **SB** \- no, es mejor la ropa…

 **SL** \- nada de eso, son mejores los deportes…

 **AB** \- NNOPE, la cocina…

 **SB** \- ¡ropa!

 **AB** \- ¡cocina!

 **SL** \- ¡deportes! (ok, basta hora de intervenir…)

… yo me pongo entre las niñas y las separo antes de que esto pase a mayores…, ellas se cruzan de brazos y se voltean para no verse…, jeje, esto será un problema, mejor pienso algo rápido…, ummm…, ropa…, cocina…, deportes…,… creo que ya tengo la solución…

 **Will** \- niñas… (Ellas no quieren voltear…), niñas, no lograran nada con esa actitud…, les propongo algo, me escucharían a mí? (… poco a poco, ellas se voltearon a verme aun con brazos cruzados y esas expresiones tan tiernas de enojo…),… que les parece si vamos al parque público?

 **CMC** \- al parque público? (preguntaron confundidas…)

 **Will** \- todas tienen ideas validas, pero no tienen ni idea de cómo lo harán o de cómo organizarse… (Lo que dije les choco, se les nota en la cara de epifanía…), por eso, creo que lo primero que necesitan es relajarse un poco, y también divertirse… (Las note pensativas…), si no se divierten con lo que hacen, entonces no tendrán animo de hacerlo…, en especial… (Yo tomo la mano de cada una de ellas y las junto…), cuando preocuparse mucho por eso puede causar que su amistad se fracture…

… lo que hice fue poner la mano derecha de cada una de ellas sobre la otra…, ellas se veían, y poco a poco quitaron sus caras de enojadas…, finalmente sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo amistoso…

 **AB** \- tiene razón, quiero que encontremos nuestro talento oculto, pero no que nos separemos en el proceso…, las amo amigas…

 **SL** \- también las amo AB, SB…

 **SB** \- igual yo… (Se ven tan tiernas las 3…)

 **Will** \- me alegra ver que se reconcilien… (Dije sonriendo…, ellas cortaron el abrazo y se fijaron en mí…)

 **SB** \- gracias profesor Will…

 **SL** \- si, es el mejor…

 **AB** \- haremos lo posible para ponernos de acuerdo…

 **Will** \- eso me enorgullece…, pero por favor, solo llámenme Will, está bien?

 **SL** \- jeje, claro, es por la costumbre…

 **Will** \- Bien…, jejeje, pequeñas revoltosas…

 **CMC** \- (sus expresiones cambiaron a unas de cachetes inflados…) ¡oye, no somos revoltosas!

 **Will** \- … jeje…, hahaha…, ¡hahahahaha! (no lo pude evitar…, me siento nostálgico…)

 **CMC** \- ¡oye! (solo mira esas caritas enojadas y esos cachetitos inflados…,… como las extraño…)

… en fin, luego de evitar que casi me asfixie de la risa, las niñas y yo fuimos a pasear por el parque, será una buena oportunidad para convivir más con ellas y para que encuentren inspiración para lo que buscan…

… ya en el parque, visitamos muchas tiendas, de cocina, de deportes, de ropas, de dulces…, ok, jejeje, esa fue mi idea, pero valla que les gusto cuando les regale algunos caramelos y unos helados…, Dios mío, esas caritas de felicidad de niñas tiernas me llenaban de vida jejeje…

… con cada lugar al que íbamos, las niñas tenían más y más ideas para poner en práctica, pero esta vez, supieron ponerse de acuerdo…,… cuando estábamos sentándonos a descansar en una de las mesas del parque público, SB llamo nuestra atención al notar algo a lo lejos…, y al levantarnos y seguirla, nos topamos con algo inesperado…

 **SB** \- … hermana?, que haces aquí? (efectivamente, Rarity estaba aquí y se le notaba muy alterada…)

 **Primera persona, Rarity POV.**

 **Rarity** \- ¡Opal, Opal, no temas cariño, mama te bajara de ahí! (vi la altura a la que estaba mi gatita…),… de alguna forma…

… mi bebe estaba sobre la rama de un árbol, termino ahí por perseguir a una ardilla y ahora no puede bajarse…, estoy por volverme loca de la angustia, no encuentro solución a esto, no se trepar un árbol y si lo intentara me rompería las uñas, ¡que alguien me ayude por favor!

 **¿?** \- … hermana?, que haces aquí? (escuche una voz, y al voltearme vi a mi hermanita SB, a AB, a SL, y a…)

 **Rarity** \- … ¡WILL! (corrí rápido hacia el de la emoción y lo abrase con fuerza…), ¡mi salvador, llegaste en el momento justo!

 **Will** \- ¡ahhhhh, R-R-Rarity, me asfixio! (Me percate y lo solté…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención! (dije disculpándome con él toda avergonzada…)

 **Will** \- no, descuida… (Decía sobando su cuello…), y a que viene eso de salvador?, sucedió algo?, te noto muy alterada?

 **SB** \- si hermana, tú no eres así…

 **Rarity** \- (reaccione…) ¡oh, es cierto, Will, necesito tu ayuda, es cuestión de vida o muerte! (dije alterada…)

 **Will** \- (creo que lo altere a el también…) ¡q-q-que?, p-por supuesto, dime que necesitas, lo que sea!

 **Rarity** \- ¡ven conmigo, pronto! (lo tomo de la mano y corremos hasta el árbol donde está atrapada mi Opal…)

 **CMC** \- ¡oye, no nos lo quites, era nuestro turno con el! (escuche decir a mi hermana y a sus amigas, pero no tenía tiempo para eso…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡ahí está, lo ves?, es terrible, es la peor, cosa, posible!

 **Will** \- … Rarity…, Opal solo está en el árbol, puedo bajarla en cuestión de segundos… (Me dijo secamente…)

 **Rarity** \- … oh,… bueno, que caballeroso de tu parte… (Le dije sonriendo apenada…)

 **Will** \- claaaaaro…, en fin, déjamelo a mí…

… Will trepo el árbol sin ningún problema, tomo a Opal en sus brazos, esta comenzó a arañarlo, pero este no la soltaba, y con un rápido movimiento, salto y callo de pie…, Opal se soltó de sus brazos y vino a acurrucarse a mis pies…

 **Rarity** \- (yo me agache para acariciarla…) uuuy, quien es la bebe de mama?, quien?, tú lo eres, tú lo eres… (Me levante y dirigí mi mirada a Will…), gracias tesoro, me has salvado de un infarto…

 **Will** \- (el con cara seria y arañada me dice…) no hay de que…

 **Rarity** \- santo cielo, lo lamento muchísimo tesoro, no quería que esto pasara, yo… (Él pone su mano en mi cabeza y me acaricia…, valla que se siente muy bien…)

 **Will** \- no hace falta que te disculpes, a pesar de mi cara, no estoy enojado… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Rarity** \- tesoro yo… (Me interrumpen…)

 **AB** \- oigan… (Ambos volteamos a ver a las niñas…), si ya terminaron, quisiera que nos devolvieras a nuestro asesor…

 **SL** \- si por favor, se supone que ibas a ayudarnos, recuerdas?

 **Rarity** \- ayudarlas? (ignoro lo que está pasando…)

 **Will** \- oh, cierto, hoy estoy asesorándolas a ellas, tal y como te dije ayer que lo haría…

 **Rarity** \- oh, ya entendí, lo lamento, no les quitare más tiempo… (Yo tomo a Opal en mis brazos…) vamos Opal, hora de ir a casa, tengo varios diseños para mascotas que me gustaría que probaras…

… me despedí de Will y las niñas, le pedí que las cuidara y este asintió, pero por supuesto que lo hará, es todo un joven caballeroso…

 **Primera persona, SB POV.**

 **SB** \- no creo que a Opal le haga muy feliz lo que mi hermana tiene planeado para ella…

 **Will** \- puede ser, casi siento lastima por esa gata… (Dice tocando sus arañazos…), casi…

 **SL** \- estas bien?, eso se ve doloroso… (Dice preocupada, y no es la única…)

 **Will** \- descuiden niñas, esto no es nada…,

 **SB** \- estas seguro? (el asiente…)

 **AB** \- haha, no lo subestimen, deberían verlo trabajando en la granja, es tan bueno como cualquiera de los Apple… (Eso nos asombró…)

 **SL** \- ¡eso es asombroso! (dice emocionada…)

 **SB** \- ¡si, es increíble!

 **Will** \- jeje, no es para tanto…, en fin, que les parece si seguimos con el paseo? (pregunto sonriendo…)

 **CMC** \- ¡sí! (dijimos emocionadas…)

… el profesor Will…, digo Will, es el mejor, nos llevó a muchos lugares, nos compró algunos dulces, nos dio muchas formas de organizar nuestras ideas, incluso nos dijo que podíamos volver a pedirle ayuda cuando queramos…, es el mejor…

… ya estaba atardeciendo, y tras un largo y divertido paseo con él, nos dirigimos a casa de mi hermana donde yo me quedaría…, ya en la entrada, mi hermana nos recibió, y yo me despedí de mis amigas y de Will…,… luego se marcharon y mi hermana y yo entramos a casa…

 **Rarity** \- y bien?, cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día con Will como tu asesor? (pregunta emocionada…)

 **SB** \- eh?, ah, pues, fue muy divertido y nos ayudó mucho… (Le respondí sonriendo…)

 **Rarity-** jejeje, sabía que estando bajo su cuidado les iría de maravilla…

 **SB** \- jeje, si…, él es increíble…

 **Rarity** \- verdad que sí, es todo un caballero…

… se bien que mi hermana se lleva muy bien con el…, ¡ya se, tal vez pueda pedirle un consejo, me gustaría regalarle algo a Will!,… jijiji, me esforzare…

 **Primera persona, SL POV.**

… a los pocos momentos de haber dejado a SB en su casa, nos pusimos en marcha a mi casa…, pero en el camino, nos topamos con la sorpresa de ver a Rainbow Dash trotando en nuestra dirección…,… ¡qué?, se ofreció a llevarme a casa mientras trotamos juntas durante el camino?, claro que acepto!

… me despedí de AB y Will y me fui con Rainbow Dash…, y durante el camino de trote, hablábamos de cómo nos había ido a ambas en el día…

 **Rainbow** \- así que Will les estuvo echando la mano eh?

 **SL** \- ¡si, es realmente genial! (dije emocionada…)

 **Rainbow** \- conque si eh? (dijo viéndome pícaramente…)… es más genial que yo?

 **SL** \- ¡qué?, no, nunca!

 **Rainbow** \- jeje, segura?, de verdad piensas eso?

 **SL** \- … pues… (Me puse nerviosa, es que…, no sé qué pensar…)

 **Rainbow** \- … ¡hahahahaha! (eso no me lo esperaba…), descuida, estoy consciente de lo genial que él es…

 **SL** \- e-en serio? (dije sorprendida…)

 **Rainbow** \- claro que sí, es fuerte, valiente, leal, por eso mis amigas y yo nos llevamos tan bien con él, todo eso lo vuelve alguien muy genial…

 **SL** \- (estoy impresionada de lo bien que Rainbow habla de el…, y en retrospectiva, todo lo que dice es verdad…) ¡si, tienes razón, todo eso lo hace tan genial!

 **Rainbow** \- si…, casi tanto como yo jejeje…

 **SL** \- (yo me alegre…) jeje, si, casi tan genial como tu…

… ¡estoy emocionada, poder entrenar con Rainbow Dash aunque sea por un rato, sesto es genial!,… espera…, Rainbow conoce bien a Will, no?, entonces…, ¡si, ella podría sugerirme que podría regalarle a Will para agradecerle, jejeje, esto es genial!

 **Primera persona, AB POV.**

… Will y yo llegamos a mi casa donde nos recibieron en la entrada Big Mac, Applejack y la abuela Smith…, Will y Applejack hablaron unos minutos, se les veía muy animados…, después Will se retiró y Applejack y yo entramos…

 **Applejack** \- fue un buen día para ti hermanita? (pregunta sonriendo…)

 **AB** \- sí, fue increíble, Will es muy divertido, me encanto haber podido pasar este día con el…

 **Applejack** \- pues me alegro mucho por ti y por tus amigas, sabía que si alguien podría ayudarlas, ese sería Will, es muy confiable…

 **AB** \- sabes, a veces extraño que viva con nosotros, desearía que no se hubiese mudado… (Dije algo melancólica…)

 **Applejack** \- aunque no lo creas, yo también, era genial tenerlo aquí como uno más en la familia, pero el insistía en que debía ocuparse de sí mismo, y yo debía respetar eso, no soy nadie para impedírselo…

 **AB** \- lo sé, aún recuerdo cuando nos dijo que se iba y nos explicó todo eso… (Dije algo triste…)

 **Applejack** \- (Applejack me abraza…) no estés triste cubito de azúcar, no porque se halla mudado quiere decir que dejara de vernos, además, ahora siempre podrás verlo cuando quieras en Canterlot High…, jejeje, es su responsabilidad después de todo… (Dijo guiñándome un ojo…)

 **AB** \- (yo sonreí al darme cuenta de eso…) ¡es verdad, tienes razón, jeje, quiero pasar más tiempo con él, estoy segura de que con su ayuda lograremos encontrar nuestro talento oculto!

 **Applejack** \- jeje, muy bien, pero asegúrate de no causarle muchos problemas, recuerda que es todo un profesor, aunque el mismo no quiera admitirlo… (Mi hermana y yo reímos por el comentario…)

… estuve pensando…, si mi hermana a convivido más con el que cualquiera de sus amigas…,… ¡si, eso es, ella sabría que regalo podría gustarle, es que realmente quiero que sepa que lo aprecio!,… ya se, le pediré que me ayude a cocinar algo delicioso, sé que a Will le gustan mucho los dulces…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… deje a las niñas en sus casas…, bueno técnicamente deje a SB y a AB en sus casas, a SL la acompaño la oportuna Rainbow Dash que trotaba casualmente en nuestra dirección y bla-bla-bla…

… como sea, iba e regreso a mi departamento, y estaba pasando por el parque público, me gusta caminar tranquilamente y relajarme mientras lo hago…, y como si el destino se burlara de mí, comenzó a llover, así sin más, un segundo estaba todo seco y el atardecer se veía precioso, y al siguiente todo se nublo, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, y la lluvia marcaba su territorio como un perro…, mi cara reflejaba la inconformidad como si fuera sarcasmo, mientras que en mi mente me decía "es una broma?",… mejor me apresuro…

… estaba por correr, sin embargo…, un ruidito proveniente de la rama de un árbol llamo mi atención…, al principio solo quería ignorarlo y darme prisa, pero…, el ruidito se escuchaba realmente inquietante, como si de un llanto de miedo se tratara…

… al acercarme rápido a la rama y quitarme las gotas de agua que nublaban mi visión, pude distinguir a una criaturita sobre la rama que temblaba, de hay provenía ese sonido…

 **Will** \- ¡oye, criaturita, aquí abajo! (ok, sé que en mi mundo humano es absurdo esperar que un animalito preste atención o te responda, pero ya que este mundo humano está conectado a Equestria, tal vez…), ¡por favor salta, yo te atrapare!

… no podía distinguir bien a la criaturita, pero si se que me veía con inseguridad…, hasta que un trueno sonó tan fuerte que le hizo saltar de susto y caerse de la rama…

 **Will** \- ¡te tengo! (grite mientras apuntaba bien y…, la atrape…), te tengo…

… la sentí entre mis brazos, pero ya no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo bajo la lluvia, así que corrí tan rápido como pude…, y llegue a casa…

… al entrar, lo primero que hice fue ir por una toalla y luego a mi habitación para dejarla sóbrela sobre la cama y poner a lo que fuera que tuviese entre mis brazos y que no mojara mi cama…,… al ponerlo sobre mi cama, me lleve una sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una ardillita de color marrón clarito, y con ojos…,… ojos…,… no…, no puede ser…

 **Will** \- (… la ardillita me veía con algo de pánico, soy un completo desconocido para ella…, pero ella me resulta tan… familiar…,… mi rostro refleja nostalgia, impresión, cariño, todo eso y más…),… E-Esmeralda? (… la ardillita ya se calmó un poco, pero tenía rostro de no entender…),… no…, sé que no eres tu…, pero eres tan…, tan idéntica…, jeje, eres una ternurita… (Sentí que quería llorar, es que la extraño mucho…, al parecer esta ardillita se percató de lo que sentía, ya que dejo de verme con miedo, se acercó a mí y se me quedo viendo fijamente…), jeje, lo siento, sé que debe ser un poco aterrador para ti que te trajera a mi casa de esa forma, es que…, no podía dejarte bajo esa lluvia, me preocupe por ti… (Le dije sonriendo…)

… la pequeña me sonrió, creo que me tomo confianza, y se subió por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro, donde se acurruco y empezó a abrazarme…, esto se siente tan dulce y familiar…

… use la toalla para secarla a ella y secarme yo, luego fui a al refrigerador y le busque algo de comer…, la deje comiendo mientras yo tomaba un baño…, con el agua caliente me puse a reflexionar…,… llegue a la conclusión de que era demasiada coincidencia, esta ardillita era la viva imagen de mi Esmeralda…, solo encontré una respuesta lógica…, ella es la "Esmeralda" de este mundo…,… me pregunto si tal vez…

… bueno, me preocupare por eso luego, por ahora, siento que mi deber es cuidarla…, salí de la ducha, me puse la pijama y me dispuse a dormir…, la pequeña se acomodaba sobre mi pecho tal y como mi Esmeralda lo hacía…

 **Will** \- te sientes mejor pequeña? (esta me veía sonriendo y asentía…), entonces…, te gustaría quedarte conmigo, aunque sea por un tiempo? (su respuesta fue acurrucárseme en el pecho de alegría...), jejeje, me haces cosquillas…, lo tomare como un si… (Yo la acaricie y a esta parecía que le gustaba…), jeje…, bien, que duermas bien esta noche pequeña… Esmeralda… (Ella reacciono y me vio confundida…), te gusta ese nombre?, es por tus ojitos verdes… (Ella se quedó pensativa… y después sonrió…), bien, esta decidió, te llamare Esmeralda, te parece bien? (ella asentía contenta…)

… cerré mis ojos con mucha alegría,… sé que no es mi bebe, o al menos, no la bebe que yo conocí hace tiempo…, pero…, aun así…, estoy feliz de haber conocido a la pequeña Esmeralda de este mundo…, al menos ya no estaré solo en casa jeje…, y ahora…, quiero descansar…

 **Primera persona, Luna POV.**

 **Lugar: oficina de la directora Celestia.**

 **Luna-** (estaba con mi hermana en su oficina ayudándole a clasificar unos papeles y prepararnos para un nuevo día de clase, cuando de pronto alguien toco la puerta…, entro la señorita Cheerilee…) oh, buen día señorita Cheerilee…

 **Cheerilee** \- buen día sub-directora Luna, buen día directora Celestia… (Decía sonriendo…)

 **Celestia** \- buen día… (Le respondió sonriendo…), necesitas nuestra ayuda en algún asunto?, usualmente no es sino hasta después de clases que me reporta el comportamiento de un estudiante… (Decía sonando algo graciosa…)

 **Cheerilee** \- jeje, no, nada de eso…, al menos, no sobre un estudiante… (Dijo eso ultimo cambiando su expresión a una un poco mas seria…)

 **Luna** \- (yo pensé por un segundo…, estoy segura de que mi hermana y yo pensamos lo mismo…) debemos suponer que quieres volver a hablarnos de nuestro nuevo "consejero escolar"? (por su reacción, era obvio que si…)

 **Celestia** \- es que no logro comprenderlo Cheerilee, que es lo que te molesta tanto de el?

 **Cheerilee** \- (ella deja salir un suspiro…) realmente no es que el me moleste…, es solo que…

 **Luna** \- solo que…, que?

 **Cheerilee** \- … como poder explicarlo? (se le nota algo pensativa…, creo que ya organizado sus ideas…), muy bien, creo que ya se… (Ambas le ponemos mucha atención…), toda mi vida siempre quise dedicarme a la educación de los jóvenes, siempre quise poder colaborar con el futuro de las próximas generaciones, y sentir que estoy haciendo algo bueno por ellos, algo que les ayudara a encaminar sus vidas…, es como…, como si sintiera que eso es lo que debo hacer…

 **Celestia** \- y precisamente eso, es lo que te convierte en una de las mejores profesoras que alguna vez hayamos tenido aquí en Canterlot High…

 **Luna** \- es correcto, eres un excelente ejemplo a seguir para cualquiera que quiera hacerse llamar educador…

 **Cheerilee** \- y yo les agradezco de todo corazón su opinión sobre mi…, pero…, este chico, que no es más que un joven de 20 años, aun inexperto en su vida, y que seguramente aún no ha decidido a que desea dedicarse, está en esta escuela como un asesor y consejero, y no he visto ni un pequeña prueba de su parte de que se tome su trabajo en serio… (… ah, creo que ya sé que le "molesta")

 **Luna** \- Cheerilee… (Ella y mi hermana me miran…), entonces, es eso lo que te molesta?, tu como profesora que se toma su trabajo de educar muy en serio, te molesta ver que Will no aparenta hacer lo mismo? (mi pregunta la dejo pensativa por un momento…)

 **Cheerilee** \- … pues…,… si… (Dice con un tono algo bajo…)

 **Celestia** \- … ahora comprendo…, Cheerilee, permíteme mostrarte algo que creo que te sorprenderá… (Ambas miramos a mi hermana…, ella se levantó de la silla, abrió una gaveta de s escritorio, saco una carpeta con varios papeles, la puso sobre el escritorio, y la giro en dirección a nosotras…) adelante, creo que te alegrara ver esto…

… ella no entendía muy bien el porqué, pero tomo la carpeta sin dudarlo…, y yo ya sabía de antemano lo que contenía esa carpeta…,… Cheerilee no podía ocultar su rostro de impresión al revisar esos papeles uno por uno…,… varios de los papeles, eran registros de mejoras en las notas de los estudiantes asesorados por Will, otros eran algunas cartas por parte de los padres de dichos estudiantes agradeciendo por la ayuda que sus hijos recibieron por parte del "asesor escolar", también habían fotos tomadas por el club de periodismo donde aparecía Will en su "deber" ayudando a los estudiantes, y también… algunas cartas de amor dirigidas a él?,… también una foto donde aparecen él y Sunset Shimer abrazados?,… Cheerilee me miro y me pregunto "que significa esto?"

 **Luna** \- no lo malinterpretes, Sunset Shimer nos aclaró el malentendido del club de periodismo, y con respecto a las cartas pues…, fue el quien nos las entrego, ya que sabe que no es políticamente correcto que un profesor y un estudiante tengan este tipo de relación… (Dije algo apenada…)

 **Celestia** \- el hizo lo correcto al reportar esto, y nos tubo la confianza para entregarnos las cartas, aunque quienes hayan sido fueron muy astutas, todas son anónimas, por lo que no podíamos hacer nada más…

… Cheerilee volvía a echarle otro vistazo a todos los papeles, y cada vez se le notaba más incrédula…, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida y volvió a dejar los papeles en la carpeta sobre el escritorio…

 **Cheerilee** \- (ella aun no salía de su asombro…), y-yo…, n-no puedo creerlo…, cómo? (nos preguntaba viéndonos algo desorientada…)

 **Celestia** \- creo que después de todo, él ha demostrado que si se toma en serio su papel en esta escuela, de lo contrario estos resultados serían muy diferentes…

 **Cheerilee** \- p-pero…, es que no comprendo, como es que puede ejercer su deber y al mismo tiempo tratar con tanta informalidad a los estudiantes?

 **Luna** \- esa es una buena pregunta…, tu qué piensas hermana? (la deje pensativa…)

 **Celestia** \- "hmmm",… creo… que podríamos decir que ha logrado ganarse el cariño y respeto de muchos aquí…, y no creo que sea solo por hacer bien su trabajo, tal vez su forma de ser sea un poco…, un poco… (Mi hermana trata de encontrar la palabra…)

 **Cheerilee** \- inadecuada para un profesor?

 **Celestia** \- que?, no, un poco…

 **Cheerilee** \- no tan profesional?

 **Celestia** \- no, quiero decir un poco…

 **Cheerilee** \- despreocupado?

 **Luna** \- Cheerilee… (Le dije viéndola fijamente…)

 **Cheerilee** \- oh, lo lamento…, por favor continúe… (Dice algo apenada…)

 **Celestia** \- gracias…, creo que lo que trato de decir, es que él es… peculiar…

 **Cheerilee** \- … peculiar? (dice con cara de no entender…)

 **Luna** \- estoy de acuerdo…, su actitud agradable con todos, sus métodos para asesorar, su inteligencia que no es muy común en un chico de su edad…, sin mencionar que él, junto con la joven princesa llamada Twilight, rescataron nuestra escuela, arriesgando sus vidas por todos nosotros, unos perfectos extraños…

… al señalar estos hechos, el rostro algo soberbio de Cheerilee cambio a uno de…, como decirlo?, epifanía combinada con asombro?, después de todo, no es un secreto para nadie que Will fue uno de los que ayudo a evitar la destrucción de Canterlot High…

 **Cheerilee** \- … y-yo…, v-valla…, nunca se me ocurrió verlo de esa forma…, el joven Will es…, es… (No supo cómo decirlo…)

 **Celestia** \- algo joven?, sí, pero un joven extraordinario… (Decía con una sonrisa…)

 **Luna** \- (Cheerilee seguía pensativa…) Cheerilee… (Yo pongo mi mano sobre su hombro y estame ve…), entiendo que creas que Will puede parecer un poco joven para un cargo tan importante como este, y como profesora, también entiendo que temas que no cumpla adecuadamente su trabajo…, pero, yo te aseguro, que jamás se me hubiese ocurrido sugerir que un chico de 20 años se convirtiese en un asesor escolar sino tuviera una extrema confianza y motivos para saber que efectivamente hará un buen trabajo…

 **Cheerilee** \- (ella me ve con algo de impresión…) de verdad lo cree así sub-directora? (ella voltea a ver a mi hermana…), en verdad le han tomado confianza a ese chico en tan poco tiempo?

 **Celestia** \- (mi hermana asiente…) así es…,… por múltiples motivos… (Dijo con una cara algo melancólica, y se por qué…)

 **Cheerilee** \- … si no es mucha molestia…, podrían compartir conmigo esa información?

… mi hermana y yo nos vimos preocupadas, no estábamos seguras de si era buena idea…, pero Cheerilee estaba decidida a querer saber más sobre Will…, y al final, nosotras… cedimos…

 **Cheerilee** \- (… como describir el rostro de Cheerilee?,… en pocas palabras, tan lleno de asombro y dolor como el nuestro cuando Will nos contó de su vida…) d-d-directora Celestia…, s-s-sub-directora Luna…, yo…, yo no tenía ni idea de que…, jamás se me hubiese ocurrido algo tan… (La pobre no podía ni terminar una frase…)

 **Celestia** \- lo sabemos…, lo sabemos… (Mi hermana también estaba algo decaída por tener que recordar todo eso…), ahora puedes entenderlo mejor Cheerilee?

 **Cheerilee** \- … entenderlo?,… entenderlo?,… entenderlo es poco Directora Celestia, ahora me siento… (Ella puso una cara algo deprimida…), ahora me siento fatal…, yo… lo juzgue muy mal…, todo este tiempo creí que se comportaba como un joven despreocupado, y que no se tomaba en serio el importante deber que le asignaron…,… pero ahora… (Su expresión es una combinación entre pensativa y sentimiento de culpa…)

 **Luna** \- … Cheerilee? (le pregunte preocupada…)

 **Cheerilee** \- … (…)… tengo que hablar con el… (Casi no le entendimos ese murmullo…)

 **Celestia** \- como dices?

 **Cheerilee** \- tengo que hablar con el inmediatamente… (Nos dijo viéndonos con decisión…), debo hablar con él, debo…, debo disculparme por haber sido tan dura con él, fui muy injusta…

 **Luna** \- (mi hermana y yo nos vimos algo contentas…, y volteamos nuestra mirada hacia ella…) lo entendemos Cheerilee…, creo que lo mejor sería que hablaras con él lo más pronto posible…

 **Cheerilee** \- si…, solo espero que logre perdonarme, me preocupa que me guarde rencor… (Dice preocupada…)

 **Celestia** \- no lo hará… (Eso sorprendió a Cheerilee…)

 **Cheerilee** \- eh?,… e-está usted segura directora Celestia?

 **Celestia** \- muy segura, no puedo imaginarme a Will con sentimientos de rencor u odio… (Ella e acerca a Cheerilee y la mira fijamente…), estoy segura de que te perdonara si le expresas con toda sinceridad lo arrepentida que estas… (Dice sonriéndole…)

… Cheerilee se alegró de oír eso, las palabras de mi hermana le dieron valor, así que se retiró y fue a buscar a Will…, en la oficina solo quedamos mi hermana y yo…

 **Luna** \- es sorprendente, no lo crees hermana?

 **Celestia** \- uh?, que cosa Luna?

 **Luna** \- alguna vez habías visto a Cheerilee de esa forma?

 **Celestia** \- jeje, no, en todo el tiempo que ha trabajado aquí jamás pensé que la vería así…

 **Luna** \- ni yo…,… ese chico, Will, es realmente muy extraño…, apuesto a que nos oculta cosas…

 **Celestia** \- si…, y estoy segura de que son muchas más cosas de las que aparenta, y más de las que nos ha contado…, pero no creo que lo haga con mala intención, estoy segura de que tiene sus razones…

 **Luna** \- lo sé, igual yo, lo lamento, no quise sonar como si lo acusara… (Dije algo apenada…)

 **Celestia** \- jeje, descuida…, en fin, ya es hora de empezar el día, vamos?

 **Luna** \- desde luego… (Mi hermana y yo terminamos el papeleo y salimos de la oficina…)

 **Reto de Dark Opal: pueden adivinar lo que está por pasar en Canterlot High antes de seguir leyendo?**

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… ¡cómo es posible que me quedara dormido?, esto nunca me había pasado, AHHHHHHHHHH!,… ya me calme, pero será mejor que siga corriendo si pretendo evitar posibles problemas…, especialmente con cierta profesora que no diré su nombre pero que la estoy viendo en mi mente en este momento…

… por fin, sentí que tarde una eternidad, pero al fin llegue a la entrada de Canterlot High, y…, y…,… que está pasando aquí?,… porque mis amigas están afuera?,… porque Flash está discutiendo con un chico con gorra que nunca había visto por aquí?,… porque Rainbow Dash esta roja de furia?,… que rayos está pasando aquí?

 **Will** \- ammm…, alguien podría orientarme?, me perdí de algo en los 20 minutos que llegue tarde? (al escucharme las chicas se dieron vuelta, mientras que Flash y aquel chico con gorra seguían discutiendo…)

 **Rarity** \- (todas se me acercaron con caras preocupadas, excepto Rainbow que estaba enojada…) tesoro, que milagro que llegaras, por fin alguien podrá poner orden a este problema…

 **Will** \- hay un problema?, bueno creo que ver a 2 personas discutiendo normalmente significa eso…, y que fue lo que paso? (dije viendo como esos 2 discutían…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡que que paso?, yo te diré lo que paso, ese chico de allá es un brabucón y un insolente, eso paso! (me decía furiosa…)

 **Will** \- oooook…, alguna de ustedes me podría ampliar un poco los términos?

 **Applejack** \- mejor déjame que yo se lo explique Rainbow… (Rainbow de mala gana la dejo y se giró con brazos cruzados…), esto paso cuando íbamos de entrada a la escuela compañero, no sabemos quién sea el… (Dice señalando al chico con gorra…), solo apareció de la nada y surgió una pelea con Rainbow…

 **Flash back.**

 **Primera persona, Applejack POV.**

… me topé con las chicas de camino a Canterlot High, Rarity venia pintándose las uñas, Pinkie con un Cupcake en la boca, Fluttershy tratando de ocultar a algunos de sus animalitos en su mochila, y Rainbow practicando con un balón…, Sunset y yo éramos las únicas que solo caminaban sin distracciones…

 **Applejack** \- (cuando estábamos llegando, me percaté de que Will no estaba esperándonos como normalmente lo hacía…) que extraño, Will no está…

 **Fluttershy-** (las chicas se fijaron…) es muy raro, usualmente nos recibe ahí, cierto?

 **Rarity** \- oh, bueno, estoy segura de que no será nada grabe, tal vez solo… se quedó dormido?

 **Applejack** \- Will?, imposible…

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie aparece entre nosotras…) imposible?, no, improbable, pero se veía muy cansado ayer…

 **Sunset-** no lo culparía, ayer pasaron muchas cosas… (Seguro se refería al malentendido de la foto…)

 **Rainbow** \- a quien le importa eso?, ya aparecerá… (Decía despreocupadamente mientras seguía entrenando con el balón…), oigan, miren este nuevo movimiento, ¡una patada giratoria! (ella usa el pie para lanzar el balón y elevarlo, luego da un par de giros y patea el balón con fuerza justo cuando está a su altura…) ¡hahaha, soy la mejor! (miramos con asombro…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡wow miren como va ese balón, se dirige justo a golpear a ese chico en la entrada del terreno…, espera QUE?!

 **Todas** \- ¿¡QUE DIGISTE!? (Pero para cuando reaccionamos fue muy tarde…, el balón impacto directamente contra la cabeza de ese chico desconocido y este callo al piso…)

 **Rainbow** \- (la pobre Rainbow se puso pálida del susto…)… oh oh…

 **Applejack** \- ¡nada de "oh oh", vamos a echarle una mano, ahora! (sin pensarlo corrí hasta llegar con el chico, y note que las chicas me siguieron…), oye, oye amigo, estas bien?, te golpeo muy fuerte? (este estaba en el piso y se sobaba la cabeza, en serio parecía que le dolía…), en serio lo siento mucho, mi amiga no lo hizo intencionalmente…, cierto Rainbow? (le dije con tono serio…)

 **Rainbow** \- eh?, ah, c-claro, yo, solo estaba practicando mis patadas y…, bueno, lo lamento mucho amigo, necesitas una mano? (dijo extendiéndole la mano para que ayudarlo a levantarse…, pero…)

 **¿?** \- (el chico levanto la mirada, vio a Rainbow con mucho enojo, y todas notamos esa mirada que nos asustó un poco…) no, no necesito que me ayudes, yo puedo levantarme… (Decía secamente…)

 **Rainbow** \- oh vamos, no te hagas el rudo amigo, solo estoy tratando de… (el la interrumpe…)

 **¿?** \- ¡dije que no, quítame tus manos de encima! (dice poniéndose de pie rápidamente y apartando bruscamente la mano de Rainbow…, tengo un muy mal presentimiento, se puso agresivo de repente…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡auch, oye, no hace falta que te pongas agresivo conmigo, solo trataba de ayudarte! (genial ahora los dos están enojados y discutiendo…, donde esta Will cuando lo necesitas?)

 **¿?** \- ¡ayudarme?, jah, tú empezaste, porque no aprendes a tener más cuidado?! (gritaba con enojo…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡me estoy disculpando no?, porque estas tan enojado?!

 **¿?** \- ¡te parece poco haber recibido un pelotazo en mi cabeza?, aun me duele!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡por eso me estoy disculpando!

 **¿?** \- ¡me da igual, sé que no lo dices en serio, solo lo dices porque esta campesina te hecho una mirada de advertencia, o es que crees que no me di cuenta?! (Rainbow y ese chico se enojaban cada vez más…)

 **Applejack** \- (me sentí algo insultada, pero me trataba de tranquilizar…) ok amigo, ya relájate, esto no tiene que continuar, entiendo que debe dolerte, lo sé, y me disculpo por mi amiga, pero no tienes que comportarte de esa manera, pareces un patán… (Le dije seriamente…)

 **¿?** \- (este se nos quedó viendo seriamente…),… a mí, no me interesa, parecer, nada…, entiendes eso?, pues vete a un rodeo y déjame resolver mi problema con esta torpe… (Rainbow se enfurecía de escucharla hablar, y a mí me hizo enojar un poco, aun así, me mantuve calmada…)

 **Rarity** \- que grosero, pues debería importarte, ese comportamiento no es propio de un caballero… (Le dije con brazos cruzados y un tono de desaprobación…)

… no sé porque…, pero cuando Rarity dijo eso, el chico una mirada muy tétrica en sus ojos y en su rostro…, Rarity se asustó un poco, Fluttershy se ocultó detrás de Sunset, Pinkie trato de asar un malvavisco sobre la cabeza del chico pero una mirada mía la detuvo…, y luego…

 **¿?** \- … yo…, no…, soy…, un… ¡CABALLERO!

… y con ese grito, trato de saltarle encima a Rarity, pero Rainbow lo golpeo en el brazo evitándolo, este callo de pie y logro devolverle el golpe a Rainbow, luego de eso, yo sostenía a Rainbow, Sunset y Pinkie sostenían al chico, evitando que siguieran atacándose…, Rarity trataba de recuperarse del susto que fue que casi la atacan, y Fluttershy, bueno…, no podía ni moverse del pánico…

… a los pocos segundos, Flash llego y se percató de toda la situación, así que sujeto al chico y lo aparto de nosotras, mientras nosotras tratábamos de tranquilizar a Rainbow, y esos 2 han estado discutiendo desde entonces…

 **Fin del flash back.**

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

 **Will** \- … entiendo… (Podre parecer calmado, pero la verdad es que no está fácil…)

 **Applejack** \- por favor ayúdanos compañero, hemos intentado todo y ahora son esos 2 los que no paran de discutir…

 **Rarity** \- si tesoro, esto ya duro demasiado…

 **Sunset** \- crees poder separar a esos 2?

 **Will-** b-bueno yo… (Rainbow me interrumpe…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡rómpele los dientes a ese infeliz Flash! (las chicas miraron a Rainbow como diciendo "no le arrojes más leña al fuego"),… que?

 **¿?** \- ¡cierra la boca pelos teñidos! (gritaba el chico desde su lugar…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¿¡cómo me llamaste, rufián!? (Le grito de regreso…)

 **Flash** \- ¡hey, sin vergüenza, ya déjala en paz, tu discusión es conmigo! (le decía seriamente…)

 **¿?** \- ¡no, mi problema es con esa pelos teñidos, tu solo eres un entrometido, a ti nadie te invito!

 **Flash** \- ¿¡cómo dices!? (Grito enojado…)

 **Will** \- ¡BASTA YA! (podrán gritar todo lo que quieran, pero ninguno tiene la voz más fuerte que la mía…, cuando grite, todos se m quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión…)

 **¿?** \- (el chico me veía con los ojos bien abiertos…, un momento, ahora que lo analizo bien, creo haberlo visto antes…, que no es…?),… hey, yo a ti te conozco, que no eres…, ammm…, Will cierto?

… al decir mi nombre, lo reconocí, debí haberme dado cuenta por la gorra que lleva, es el mismo chico que choco conmigo ayer, me pregunto que estaría haciendo aquí?,… fue inesperado para las chicas y para Flash que él me conociera…

 **Rainbow** \- haber, espera un segundo, Will, conoces a este payaso?

 **Will** \- bueno, no exactamente, más bien… (El chico me interrumpe…)

 **¿?** \- ¡payaso?, te has visto en un espejo?, con ese cabello tu sí que estas lista para el circo!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡mi cabello es natural, niño ridículo! (ella trato de correr hacia él, pero yo la sujete, mitras que el trato de correr hacia Rainbow, y Flash lo sujeto…), ¡suéltame, deja que le ponga las manos encima a ese miserable!

 **¿?** \- ¡cómo te atreves a tocarme, suéltame acosador!

 **Flash** \- ¡no soy ningún acosador, pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a una chica, que rayos pasa contigo?, un hombre jamás hace eso!

… no sé porque, pero cuando Flash dijo eso, el chico mostro una cara aún más furiosa…, y sorprendentemente, logro levantar a Flash y arrojarlo al piso frente a el…, Flash no sufrió ningún daño serio, para imagino de que debió haber dolido…, el chico lo mira en el piso y…

 **¿?-** … creí haber dejado bien en claro que esto no era problema tuyo, entrometido… (Dice en tono bajo pero su ira se destacaba…), vete de mí vista, metete en tus asuntos… (Él le muestra el puño…), o te daré una golpiza… (Flash desde el suelo trago saliva del susto…)

… me quede viendo la escena con impresión…, tanto que me afloje y solté a Rainbow Dash…, las chicas me veían y no entendían porque tenía la cara pálida, los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de impresión…

 **Applejack** \- compañero?, hey Will, que te sucede?

 **Pinkie** \- porque esa cara pálida?,… ¡viste a un fantasma?, voy a buscarlo en este momento! (ella saco un gorro y una pipa de detective, pero Applejack la detuvo…)

 **Rarity** \- t-tesoro, me estas preocupando, porque no respondes? (yo seguía inmóvil…)

 **Sunset** \- Will?, estas bien?, acaso Rainbow te golpeo por accidente mientras trataba de soltarse?

 **Rainbow** \- eh?, no, no lo hice…, o si?, no lo hice verdad Will? (… sin respuesta…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, yo…, conozco esa mirada…

 **Applejack** , **Pinkie** , **Rarity** , **Sunset** y **Rainbow** \- ¿¡en serio!?

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, si…, a veces lo he visto poner esa mirada cuando se da cuenta de algo…, se impresiona tanto que se queda inmóvil…

 **Rainbow** \- y de que se dio cuenta? que fue lo que lo impresiono?, Will?, ¡Will! (decía pasando su mano frente a mi…)

 **¿?** \- ¡hey tú! (las chicas voltean a su dirección…), ¡tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente! (decía señalando a Rainbow…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡muy bien ya me canse de ti, quieres pelea, pelea tendrás!

 **¿?** \- (el chico esbozo una sonrisa…) eso, es justo lo que esperaba…

 **Will** \- (… ellas estaban a punto de pelear…, pero yo reaccione y…) ¡esperen! (ambas voltearon a verme…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡tú no te metas Will!

 **¿?** \- ¡sí, esto es entre ella y yo! (se preparaban otra vez, pero…)

 **Will** \- ¡solo quiero pedirte algo! (le grite al chico…)

 **¿?** \- a mí?, y que quieres?

 **Will** \- … quítate la gorra… (Mi petición, sorprendió a todos…)

 **¿?-** … ¡qué quieres que haga que?! (todos notaron su reacción…)

 **Will** \- tu gorra, quítatela…

 **¿?** \- ¡y-y-y porque habría de hacer eso?! (Decía usando ambas manos para sujetársela…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡qué importa, solo quítatela y sigamos con nuestro asunto!

 **¿?** \- ¡guarda silencio, esto ya no es contigo! (su comentario solo hacia enojar más a Rainbow, pero este la ignoró…), ¡responde, porque quieres que me quite la gorra?!

 **Will** \- … porque… (Todos me veían con la misma duda…), porque ya se lo que ocultas… (Al decir eso, él se sorprendió…), está bien, no tienes que seguirlo ocultando…, admito que me sorprendí mucho cuando me di cuenta…, pero está bien, realmente nunca tuviste porque ocultarlo…

 **¿?** \- … yo…, no sé de qué me hablas… (Voltearme la mirada te delata…, lo se…,… te conozco muy bien…)

 **Applejack** \- compañero, que está pasando?

 **Sunset** \- no estamos seguras de entender a lo que te refieres…

 **Will** \- (voltee mi mirada a las chicas…) está bien chicas, confíen en mí…

 **Rarity** \- confiamos en ti, en quien no confiamos es en este rufián… (Él le echo a Rarity una mirada de terror y esta se asustó un poco…)

 **Will** \- descuiden, se lo que hago… (Volví a dirigir mi mirada a el chico…), sé que procuras ocultarlo para que no te juzguen…, porque piensas que nadie podría llevarse bien contigo por lo que eres realmente…, pero te equivocas…

 **¿?** \- … (…)… (Mis palabras lo calmaban cada vez más, pude verlo…)

 **Will** \- por eso, quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad… (El abrió los ojos un poco…), me gustaría llevarme bien contigo tal y como eres en verdad, todos necesitamos ayuda…, todos necesitamos los amigos correctos… (Dije viendo a Sunset…, esta me sonrió…), así que… (Vi al chico…), quieres ser mi amigo? (dije sonriendo y extendiéndole mi mano…)

… el chico me veía sin saber que decir…, pero quito las manos de su gorra…, se le notaba mucho más calmado…, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mi hasta quedar frente a frente…, el vio a las chicas, las cuales lo veían inseguras…, luego vio a Rainbow, que lo veía con enojo…, luego volteo a ver a Flash que se había levantado y también lo veía con algo de enojo…, luego me vio a mí con mi mano extendida…

 **¿?-** … porque?,… porque quieres mi amistad?,… mira como me ven tus amigos…, que te hace estar seguro de que puedes confiar en mí? (me pregunta con un tono mucho más calmado…)

 **Will** \- jejeje…, si te lo dijera, no me creerías…, pero…, solo te diré que… se muchas cosas… (Al oírme decir eso, las chicas se impresionaron pues ya saben lo que significa, y se calmaron bastante, incluso Rainbow Dash…)

 **¿?** \- … eh?, y eso que significa?

 **Will** \- jeje, luego te lo explicare…,… y bien?

 **¿?** \- … (…)… (El miraba mi mano…, se quedó pensativo un momento…, y…),… está bien… (Él toma mi mano como amigos…),… pero dime…, estas seguro de que oculto algo?

 **Will** \- totalmente… (Le dije sonriendo…)

 **¿?-** ah sí?, y que es? (pregunto con una sonrisa incrédula…)

… jejeje…, esos ojos azules como zafiros, esa piel blanca como la nieve, esa actitud agresiva con quienes no conoce, decirle a Rainbow "pelos teñidos", amenazar con dar una "golpiza",… no puedo creer que no me diese cuenta la primera vez nos vimos…, era tan obvio…, tal vez fue la gorra lo que me despisto hahaha…

 **¿?** \- y bien?, según tú, que es lo que oculto? (pregunta confiado…)

 **Will** \- … jejeje…, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta…

 **¿?** \- cual?

 **Will** \- … aun no tengo claro el porqué lo haces…, pero no puedes negar lo que está ante mis ojos…, así que solo preguntare esto… (El, las chicas, Flash, todos estaban atentos a lo que iba a decir, todos estaban confundidos y esperaban que esto resolviera el conflicto de una vez…),

… lentamente lleve mi mano hacia su gorra, para mi sorpresa, y lo bueno fue que no me detuvo…, ya tenía mi mano en su gorra lista para quitarla…

 **Will** \- … dime…, porque te haces pasar por un chico?, cuando en realidad… (Quite su gorra de su cabeza, y un lindo y largo cabello de color azul zafiro se desamarro…), eres una chica…

… ella me veía con asombro e impresión, seguro no esperaba que alguien se diera cuenta de eso tan fácilmente…, y que decir de los demás…, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Sunset, incluso Rainbow y Flash…, sus caras no tenían precio…

 **¿?-** … c-como lo supiste? (me preguntaba casi sin habla…), como es que tu…?, nunca nadie… (No podía ni terminar sus frases…)

 **Will** \- ya te lo dije…, se muchas cosas…, y sé que en verdad eres alguien muy agradable cuando te llegan a conocer bien,… no es así?, Heartwill Goldenshield?

… y ese asombro en su rostro creció aún más cuando le dije su nombre…, así es, es la Heartwill de este mundo…,… que raro, mi sentido de peligro me advierte que algo va a pasar en 3…, 2…, 1…

 **Todos** \- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

 **Will** \- (la gorra se me cayó al piso y me tape los oídos con fuerza…) ¡mis oídos, eso no era necesario!

 **Heartwill** \- (ella recogió su gorra y se la puso sin envolver su cabello…)… jeje…, jejejejeje…, hahahahaha…, ¡hahahahahahahahahaha! (ella empezó a reír con muchas ganas…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hey, que te causa tanta gracia?!

 **Heartwill** \- ¡hahahahaha, y en serio hace falta que lo preguntes?, hahaha, todos ustedes son unos raritos, y el más rarito es el! (dice señalándome frente a ella…)

 **Flash** \- n-n-no puedo creerlo, en verdad eres una c-c-chica? (el pobre no salía de su asombro…)

 **Heartwill** \- sorprendido idiota? (le preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona…)

 **Applejack** \- p-p-pero como es que…, como es que Will se dio cuenta de eso y nosotras no?

 **Rarity** \- n-no me preguntes a mi dulzura, para ser una chica no es nada femenina… (Heartwill volvió a echarle una mirada tétrica, la pobre Rarity se asustó otra vez…)

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, ahora todo tiene sentido… (Nos sorprendimos de escuchar eso…)

 **Todas** \- ¿¡tú te diste cuenta!?

 **Pinkie** \- duh, claro que no, solo digo que tiene sentido… (Más de uno se dio un Facepalm…)

 **Rainbow** \- pero y su nombre?, como es que supo su nombre? (esa pregunta les llego a todos…)

 **Heartwill** \- buena pregunta pelos teñidos, que tal si dejamos que él nos lo explique?

 **Rainbow** \- ¿¡vas a empezar otra vez!? (Le grita enojada…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡no recuerdo que hayamos terminado! (le respondo enojada…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡no me hagas tener que-! (yo la detengo…)

 **Will** \- basta chicas, se los pido por favor, ya no vale la pena seguir con esto… (Dije tranquilamente, pero la verdad es que ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia…)

 **Rainbow** y **Heartwill** \- ¡pero ella empezó! (¡se acabó, me arte!)

 **Will** \- ¡ME DA IGUAL QUIEN HALLA EMPESADO, ESTO YA ES RIDICULO, COMPORTENSE COMO ADULTAS Y RESUELVAN SU PROBLEMA, QUEDO CLARO?! (… espero no arrepentirme de haber elevado mi voz de esa manera…)

… Rainbow, Heartwill, las chicas, incluso Flash se asustaron con eso, nunca me habían escuchado gritar…

 **Will** \- (tome aire…, exhale…,… ya estoy mejor…) Rainbow, escucha, tienes que ser más cuidadosa en donde prácticas, y si alguien te provoca, no continúes una tonta discusión solo por orgullo, por favor amiga…, podrías hacerlo por tus amigas y por mí? (poco a poco se le pasa el susto…, ella analiza lo que le pedí, mira a Heartwill y finalmente me mira y me asiente con cara seria…), gracias… (Ahora dirijo mi atención a Heartwill…) Heartwill, sé que tienes preguntas que hacerme, y sé que debes haber creído que Rainbow te ataco a propósito, pero te puedo jurar que no fue así, te lo pido por favor, no mantengas un rencor por un tonto accidente, podrías olvidarlo y comenzar de nuevo? (también se le pasa el susto…, ella mira a Rainbow, luego me mira a mí y me asiente con cara seria…)

… tome la mano de Rainbow con una de mis manos y tome la mano de Heartwill con la otra, junte sus manos de manera que las estrecharan…,… ambas se vieron fija y seriamente por un momento…,… pero, para mi sorpresa y agrado, lentamente empezaron a sonreír un poco, hasta convertirse en una risa…

 **Heartwill** \- jejeje, oye, él siempre es así de raro?

 **Rainbow** \- crees que esto es raro?, jah, solo espera a conocerlo mejor, es el fenómeno más grande que mis amigas y yo hemos conocido, hahaha…

 **Heartwill** \- haha, si… (Ella voltea su mirada hacia mi…), espero con ansias conocerlo mejor… (Dice sonriéndome…,… oh oh, yo conozco esa mirada…)

 **Applejack** \- (ya que paso el peligro, las chicas se acercaron…) bien echo compañero, me impresionas, no puedo creer que lograras que estas 2 dejasen de discutir…

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, si, y valla voz que tienes, puedes enseñarme a elevar mi voz de esa manera? (me pide sonriendo y con cara de emoción…)

 **Will** \- je…, lo siento, hubiese preferido que no escucharan, eso, no me gusta gritar, se siente desagradable… (Dije rascando mi cabeza con vergüenza…)

 **Fluttershy** \- y-yo me asuste, creí que también ibas a pelear… (Decía tímidamente…)

 **Will** \- pelear yo?, hace ya un largo tiempo que no hago eso, lo lamento mucho, no fue esa mi intención, prometo no perder la paciencia tan fácilmente otra vez…

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity pone su mano sobre mi hombro…) ay tesoro, no es necesario que te disculpes, cualquiera puede perder los estribos si lo obligan a llegar a su límite…

 **Will** \- igual debo controlar eso…, en fin, entonces, podrán llevarse bien ustedes 2? (dije mirando a Rainbow y Heartwill…)

 **Rainbow** \- … jeje, no prometo nada… (Decía sonriendo…)

 **Heartwill** \- yo tampoco… (Respondió igual…)

 **Will** \- bueno, al menos ahora sonríen y bromean, eso es algo no?, hahaha… (Al final, todos reímos por la situación…, Flash se acercó y…)

 **Flash** \- oigan chicos… (Todos lo miramos…) creo que tenemos compañía…

… vimos en dirección a la entrada principal, donde se encontraba Cheerilee observándonos…, imagino que más de 1 se asustó por lo que podría haber visto o escuchado Cheerilee, no sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva ahí…, pero no parecía enojada, más bien, estaba sonriendo dulcemente…, mas específicamente, sonreía dulcemente mientras me miraba a mi…, esto es bueno o malo?

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Se siente muy bien regresar…, me pregunto, que sorpresas nos traerá este nuevo año?, nuevos personajes?, nuevos escenarios?, nuevas locuras?, jejeje, dejaremos que "suerte" decida…**

 **Luck- me llamaste?**

 **Ehhh…, no amigo, lo decía en el otro sentido, ya sabes, la expresión…**

 **Luck- ya veo, entonces volveré a mi trabajo…**

 **Si, adelante…, por cierto, has visto a Fate?**

 **Luck- no desde ayer…**

 **A donde rallos fue esa despreocupada?**

 **Fate- ¡aquí estoy, aquí estoy!,… es que tuve que cuidar a otro protegido hasta tarde, luego ayudar a uno de los nuestros y…**

 **Luck- está mintiendo, estuvo jugando en otro mundo sin avisarle a nadie…**

 **Fate- ¡ahhh, Luck, de donde saliste?!**

 **Es cierto eso Fate?**

 **Fate- haha, por favor lo vas a escuchar a el antes que a mí?, tu mejor amiga?**

 **… ¡ve a ponerle ojos de cachorro y dientes de perla a otro, Luck es directo y frio, no sabe mentir!**

 **Fate- p-p-pero yo…**

 **Luck- por eso insisto en decir que la honestidad es la mejor política…**

 **Fate- ¡este no es tu problema, fuera de aquí!**

 **Luck- nos vemos luego DOI…**

 **Si, descuida, ve a encargarte de lo tulló…, ya se fue…, y ahora, en donde estábamos tu y yo?**

 **Fate- e-ehhhhh?, ammm…, comenten?, pregunten?, sugieran? y hasta luego?**

 **¡Oh no, esto no se quedara así, vuelve aquí, FATE IRI PER LEGEM DEI!**

 **1- llego el momento.**

 **2- esperemos un poco más.**

 **3- un poco de las 2.**


	34. un sueño hecho realidad

**Nota: … "hmmm",… disculpa, me recuerdas como se supone que debo hacer esto?**

 **Fate- ya te lo explique antes, que molestia, no entiendo porque tuvo que atender un asunto urgente y dejar que tu hicieras esto, se supone que cuando el falta lo hago yo…**

 **Desinfla esos cachetes, no me culpes a mí, tú estuviste ahí, DOI dijo que quería que me presentara…, después del incidente de haberme expuesto antes, quiso que les aclarara a todos quien soy…**

 **Fate- si, si, ya lo sé…, bueno, pues, solo preséntate y presenta el capítulo…**

 **… tratare…,… bueno pues, aquí voy, "ejem",… que tengan unos muy buenos días, tardes o noches todos ustedes, es un placer poder mostrarme, mi nombre es Luck, y el día de hoy seré yo quien presente la historia de la vida de uno de los protegidos de mi compañera Fate…,… así está bien?**

 **Fate- … (…)… tu…, llegara el día en el que podrás actuar más informal?**

 **… eso aún es indefinido…**

 **Fate- siempre con palabras tan "decentes", relájate un poco…**

 **Estoy totalmente relajado, ya te lo he explicado antes, soy algo… serio por naturaleza…**

 **Fate- … algún día Luck, algún día te veré sonreír un poco más…, en fin, ya sabes lo que sigue no?**

 **Si…, "ejem",… disfruten del capítulo, y diviértanse si no es mucha molestia…**

 **Fate- "diviértanse si no es mucha molestia"?, es en serio?, ¡DOI, donde estás?!**

 **Temporada 2, Capitulo 2: un sueño hecho realidad.**

… vimos en dirección a la entrada principal, donde se encontraba Cheerilee observándonos…, imagino que más de 1 se asustó por lo que podría haber visto o escuchado Cheerilee, no sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva ahí…, pero no parecía enojada, más bien, estaba sonriendo dulcemente…, más específicamente, sonreía dulcemente mientras me miraba a mi…, esto es bueno o malo?

 **Heartwill** \- wow, esa señora nos está viendo fijamente, y en serio me está poniendo nerviosa con esa sonrisa… (Dijo con un tono que reflejaba algo de desagrado…)

 **Rarity** \- esa **se-ño-ri-ta** , es la maestra Cheerilee, y es natural que salga a revisar después de todo lo que paso, no me extrañaría que las directoras hallan escuchado también el alboroto de hace rato… (Un punto muy válido, y creo que no es la única que se siente algo preocupada por lo que valla a pasar…)

 **Heartwill** \- (poco a poco Cheerilee caminaba hacia nosotros…) ahí viene…, espera, dijiste que su nombre es Cheerilee?

 **Rarity** \- si, algún problema? (decía algo cortante, y eso no le gustaba a Heartwill…)

 **Heartwill-** hey, solo te hacia una pregunta, no tienes porqué ser tan descortés… (Le replicaba con algo de enojo…)

 **Rarity** \- d-descortés yo?, después de todo lo que tu- (decía indignada, pero la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- vamos Heartwill, lo estabas haciendo bien, no empieces otra vez, y Rarity, por favor tranquila, tu eres la última a quien me imagino con esa actitud…

 **Rarity** \- (ella se quedó pensativa por un momento antes de contestar…, y logro calmarse…) tienes toda la razón tesoro, me disculpo contigo y con la "señorita" aquí presente, deje que mi enojo controlara mis modales… (… ok, que no crea que no note eso, pero al menos Heartwill está más calmada…,… ahora Cheerilee llego y está justo frente a todos nosotros…)

 **Flash-** (todos estábamos algo nerviosos, pero Flash fue el primero en hablarle…) b-buenos días señorita Cheerilee, q-que buen clima hay hoy no lo cree? (creo que todos lo vimos con cara de "en serio?, es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?")

 **Cheerilee** \- (pero para nuestra sorpresa, ella seguía sonriendo…) buenos días Flash, si, tienes razón, hoy esta soleado…, y entiendo que quieran disfrutar de un buen clima como el de hoy, pero como maestra, me veo en la obligación de pedirles a que esperen hasta terminar sus clases para eso…

… lo que dijo nos dio algo de vergüenza, seguro se refería a "que hacen todos ustedes aquí afuera cuando las clases empezaron hace más de 20 minutos?"

 **Will** \- (creo que debería explicar las cosas…) ammm…, Cheerilee… (Ella me ve…), sé que las clases ya empezaron, pero por favor no te enojes con ellos, veras…, hubo un inconveniente, un malentendido que casi termina en pelea, y…, bueno…, yo llegue tarde porque me quede dormido, si quieres culpar a alguien por favor cúlpame a mí, no los vallas a castigar, te lo pido…

 **Applejack** \- (ninguno se esperaba lo que dije, y Applejack no tardo en parar mi tren…) wow, un momento, detén ahí tus caballos compañero, culparte a ti?, que me amarren cual toro en rodeo si te dejo hacer eso…

 **Will** \- p-pero Applejack… (Me interumpe…)

 **Applejack** \- nada de peros señorito… (Ella dirige su atención a Cheerilee…), señorita Cheerilee, la culpa es nuestra, no pudimos resolver un simple conflicto y nuestro confiable consejero escolar tuvo que hacerlo por nosotros, si hubo irresponsabilidad de alguien, fue nuestra…

 **Rainbow** \- disculpa, que no fue esta "chica" la que hizo que nos retrasáramos? (su comentario le cayó mal a Heartwill, y si no fuera porque la calme, no sé qué hubiese pasado…)

 **Cheerilee** \- Applejack, Will, no es necesario que traten de explicármelo…, yo lo vi todo…

 **Todos** \- ¿¡en serio!? (Dijimos sorprendidos, ni siquiera la habíamos visto…)

 **Cheerilee** \- así es, y por esta ocasión, pienso olvidar todo lo sucedido…, solo quería hablar contigo Will…

 **Will** \- (eso no me lo esperaba…) conmigo? (ella siente…),… un segundo, es idea mía o acaba de llamarme solo Will? (dije más tranquilo…)

 **Cheerilee** \- jeje, si… (Se nota que realmente no está enojada…), veras, tuve una conversación con las directoras y… (Porque esa cara algo triste?),… en fin tocaremos ese tema más a fondo luego, por ahora, vallan a clase todos ustedes, ya perdieron demasiado tiempo…

 **Flash** \- ah p-por supuesto señorita, ya oyeron chicas, mejor nos apresuramos… (El pobre huyo…)

 **Heartwill** \- que cobarde… (Yo le hice un gesto de que no dijera nada…)

 **Applejack** \- bueno chicas, ya oyeron a la profesora, a clases…

 **Rainbow** \- que?, pero yo aún no- (yo la interrumpo…)

 **Will** \- Rainbow Dash…, a clases…, ahora… (Le dije usando mi " **Mirada Penetrante** ")

 **Rainbow** \- (trato de disimular, pero sé que funciono…) ehhh…, tal vez Applejack razón, y…, bueno, adiós… (Ella y las chicas se retiraron mientras se despedían de Cheerilee y de mí…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (Cheerilee dirigió su atención a Heartwill y a mi…) he visto como discutía con la joven Rainbow Dash, y como maestra, me siento en la responsabilidad de disculparme por el accidente que sufrió… (Cheerilee inclina la cabeza…), lo lamento mucho…

 **Heartwill** \- (como conozco bien a Heartwill, estoy seguro de que ella no sabe bien cómo reaccionar cuando alguien se disculpa con ella…) e-eh?, n-no, yo-, bueno-,… la verdad, ya no importa… (Dice sonrojada y rascando su cabeza…, Cheerilee levanta la cabeza…))

 **Will** \- jejeje… (No lo pude evitar, se veía algo tierna…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡y-y-y-y tú de que te ríes?! (Me regaña avergonzada…)

 **Will** \- jeje, lo siento, es que…, te vez linda cuando te sonrojas, es algo tierno… (Dije sonriendo…)

… creo que la puse peor, ahora estaba roja como tomate y me veía apretando los dientes, pero no estoy seguro de si es por ira o por vergüenza…, jeje, no cabe duda de que es toda una Tsundere…

 **Cheerilee** \- ammm…, disculpa… (Antes de que Heartwill me "atacara", Cheerilee llama su atención…), le agradezco por su comprensión, pero, me he estado preguntando durante un rato, quien es usted jovencita?, y que la trae a Canterlot High?

… Heartwill y yo cruzamos miradas sin saber cómo responderle…,… ummm…, como rayos hago para explicar esto?, para empezar ni siquiera sé qué hace Heartwill aquí…

 **Heartwill** \- … pues, vera, yo… (Que estará pasando por su cabeza?),… yo…, suelo trotar por las mañanas, y decidí pasar por aquí, y…, bueno… (Porque esta tan nerviosa?,… a menos que…,… será posible?)

 **Will** \- … creo que tal vez yo puedo responder eso… (Ambas me vieron con intriga…),… Heartwill, dime la verdad…, tu… viniste a verme? (… justo lo que creí, su expresión de vergüenza es clásica de una Tsundere que oculta algo…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡q-q-que?, p-p-porque habría y-yo de-¡ (Cheerilee la interrumpe…)

 **Cheerilee** \- es cierto eso?

 **Heartwill** \- ¡q-que?, no, claro que no, venir aquí por este bicho raro que conocí de casualidad en la calle?, porque?, hahaha, es broma?, es broma verdad?, hahahahaha! (… EEYUP, clásico de una Tsundere…)

… Cheerilee y yo cruzamos miradas con caras serias que reflejaban nuestra incredulidad hacia ella…

 **Cheerilee** \- "ejem", en fin, solo me alegro de que el conflicto haya terminado, y estoy orgullosa de ti Will… (Me decía sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- ah?, de mí?

 **Cheerilee** \- si, pudiste resolver este conflicto sin que hubiera más violencia…, debo decírtelo, te juzgue muy mal sin conocerte, y… lo lamento mucho… (… eso…, se sintió dulce…),… quisiera hablar contigo cuando termine la primera clase, si no es mucha molestia…

 **Will** \- n-no, desde luego que no…

 **Cheerilee** \- gracias…, te veré adentro, hasta luego… (Cheerilee se retira…)

 **Heartwill** \- … que mujer tan extraña, cuando me hablaste de ella creí que sería más enojona, todos en esta escuela son así de raros?

 **Will** \- jeje, ni te imaginas las cosas que han pasado aquí… (Mi comentario la dejo pensativa…)… bueno, y ahora dime…

 **Heartwill** \- ah?, que cosa?

 **Will** \- necesitas algo de mí?, para que querías verme? (ella reacciono…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡o-o-otra vez con eso?, ya te dije que yo no-! (la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- Heartwill, ya no finjas por favor…, sé que no es fácil para ti admitirlo, pero sé que viniste aquí por mí, no sé para qué, pero no puedes ocultármelo, puedo verlo con mucha facilidad… (Ella no responde, solo evita contacto visual…), además, soy tu amigo, yo no voy a pensar mal de ti ni a burlarme, puedes confiar en mi…

… creo que mis palabras le están llegando…, ella se voltea y me ve algo sonrojada pero con mejor humor…

 **Heartwill** \- … dime la verdad…, siempre eres así de raro? (jeje, eso me dice que ya está mejor…)

 **Will** \- ummm…, no, la verdad hoy me desperte tarde, así que estoy 20 % más raro de lo normal hahaha… (Ambos reímos por el comentario…)

 **Heartwill** \- hahahahaha, que rayos pasa contigo?, como es que existe alguien como tú?

 **Will** \- pregúntaselo a Dios, él fue quien me hizo jejeje…

 **Heartwill** \- haha, oye, nunca me darás una respuesta simple?

 **Will** \- siempre lo hago simple…, simplemente complicado hahaha…

 **Heartwill** \- (ella me dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro…) hahahahaha, ya para, no es normal que yo me ría tanto haha… (Ya nos calmamos…), jeje…, oye…, lo siento…

 **Will** \- jeje, porque?

 **Heartwill** \- por…, por todo lo que paso, está bien?,… sé que no seguí tu consejo aquí y…,… bueno está bien, tu ganas, lo confieso, si vine a verte, es que me dabas muchas curiosidad, y quería saber qué clase de lugar es esta escuela en la que trabajas…

 **Will** \- je, ya lo sabía… (Dije sonriendo…)

 **Heartwill** \- (ella me da otro golpe amistoso…) bobo…

 **Will** \- … oye, puedes venir a verme cuando salga siempre que tengas tiempo, si necesitas mi ayuda siempre podre atenderte…

 **Heartwill** \- (ella se quedó pensativa…)… estas seguro?, no quiero que después te estés quejando de que venga muy seguido a verte…

 **Will** \- jeje, claro que no me quejare, puedes contar conmigo siempre que me necesites, para eso son los amigos… (Ella puso una expresión con algo de impresión…)

 **Heartwill** \- … amigos…

 **Will** \- si… (Le extiendo mi mano…), amigos…

 **Heartwill** \- (ella se me queda viendo…, luego esboza una sonrisa y toma mi mano…)… bien, tú te lo buscaste…

 **Will** \- eh? (porque dijo eso con una sonrisa tétrica…)

 **Heartwill** \- no te puedes arrepentir, ahora somos amigos, así que estas atrapado conmigo, y valla que pienso venir a verte muy seguido, así que mejor prepárate, porque pienso aprovechar al máximo esta "amistad" de la que hablas… (Se le oye muy confiada…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, lo estaré esperando con ansias (dije confiado…)

 **Heartwill** \- ya lo veremos… (Dice viéndome con reto…)

 **Will** \- dalo por hecho… (Dije viéndola igual…)

… hahahahaha, la situación nos hizo reír a ambos…, ambos soltamos nuestras manos, Heartwill y yo nos despedíamos, y yo ya estaba por darme la vuelta para irme…, pero…

 **Will** \- (ella me toma del brazo, me hala y…,… no puedo creer que lo haya hecho tan rápido…, claro que se me ocurrió que en algún momento lo haría, pero no pensé que tan rápido…, me dio un beso en la mejilla…, eso me hizo sentir nervioso…) ¡e-e-eh?, p-p-pero, p-p-porque?!

 **Heartwill** \- ¡hahaha, te sorprende?, no me creerías capaz de hacer eso?! (Trata de lucir confiada, pero lo cierto es que esta algo ruborizada…)

… acto seguido, ella se me acerco y me abrazo…, yo…, no pude evitar corresponder su abrazo…, jejeje…, esto se siente tan cálido y familiar…, y pude escuchar un susurro en mi oído…, "gracias…, de verdad…, gracias" me decía…

… no sé si es mi mala suerte o qué, pero un flash nos hizo reaccionar, y vimos como una chica con una cámara muy cerca de nosotros se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al interior de la escuela…

 **Heartwill-** ¡hey tú, que crees que estás haciendo?! (La chica se detuvo y volteo a vernos…)

 **Will** \- ¡Photo Finish, es una broma?, otra vez?! (Dije algo enojado…)

 **Photo** **Finish** \- ¡yo, Photo Finish, nunca debo perder la oportunidad perfecta de obtener las mejores imágenes y noticias!

 **Heartwill** \- ¡y esta de que rayos habla?! (Pregunta avergonzada y alterada…)

 **Will** \- periódico escolar… (Dije secamente…), ¡que no deberías estar en clase?!

 **Photo** **Finish** \- ¡Photo Finish estuvo todo el día de ayer recolectando lo mejor de lo mejor y requirió de más tiempo del previsto, por lo que se necesitó de un mayor tiempo de trabajo, y por consecuente, no se pudo calcular bien el tiempo de descanso…

 **Heartwill** \- ¡traducción por favor?! (Pregunta confundida…)

 **Will** \- que se quedó dormida… (Dije secamente…)

 **Photo** **Finish** \- Photo Finish se marcha… (Salió huyendo…)

 **Heartwill** \- (Heartwill y yo nos quedamos ahí algo impotentes por no poder hacer nada…, hasta que…) … jeje…, jejeje…, ¡hahahahaha! (su reacción me resulta algo extraña, pero contagiosa…), hahaha, raritos, todos aquí son unos raritos…

 **Will** \- jeje, sí, pero nunca falta la diversión… (Le digo sonriendo…)

 **Heartwill** \- (ella se me queda viendo con una sonrisa…),… ya veo…,… bueno, voy a seguir con mi rutina, tengo miedo de quedare mucho tiempo y que se me contagia lo raro…

 **Will** \- auch, pero que cruel… (Dije en tono burlón y esta se rio…, le extendí mi mano…), nos vemos luego entonces?

 **Heartwill** \- (ella toma mi mano y las agitamos…) seguro que si… (Soltamos nuestras manos…)

… yo me dirigí al edificio, y ella a la salida…, y justo antes de que yo entrara, pude ver a lo lejos como se detenía en seco y volteaba a verme…

 **Heartwill** \- ¡hey, un momento cobarde tramposo, y mi nombre?, como rayos fue que supiste mi nombre?, WIIIIIIIIIILL! (yo me hice el loco y entre corriendo rumbo a la biblioteca…)

… haha, no podía evitar reírme mientras corría, no puedo creer que me haya topado con Heartwill aquí, estoy feliz de ver a una vieja amiga, aunque sé que no es la misma…, al igual que mi Esmeralda…, pero igual, me llena de alegría el corazón el haberlas conocido a ambas aquí…, jejeje, tengo el presentimiento de que más cosas buenas están por venir, Amen…

 **Primera persona, Celestia POV.**

… la primera hora de clases había terminado, yo me encontraba en mi oficina y desde ahí podía escuchar como los estudiantes salían de sus salones de clase rumbo a la cafetería…

… alguien toco mi puerta, "adelante" le respondí…,… "hmmm", que peculiar, Cheerilee y Will viniendo juntos a mi oficina?,… espero que no se trate de otra "discusión"

 **Cheerilee** \- con permiso, espero que no la estemos interrumpiendo directora Celestia…

 **Celestia** \- no, en lo más mínimo, pasen adelante… (Ellos terminan de entrar…)

 **Will** \- buen día, es bueno verte Tia… (Me saluda sonriendo…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (Cheerilee se quedó con la boca abierta de sorpresa…) W-W-Will, eso está fuera de lugar, ten un poco de respeto para la directora por favor… (Realmente no me molesta…)

 **Celestia** \- Cheerilee, descuida, realmente no me molesta que el- (ella me interrumpe…)

 **Cheerilee** \- y además dirigirte a ella con un apodo tan inapropiado, nadie jamás llamaría a la directora Celestia de esa forma… (… silencio total en la oficina…,… debería decirle?),… eh?,… que sucede?,… porque…?, porque esas caras? (a juzgar por la cara de Will, diría que él pensó lo mismo que yo…)

 **Will** \- ehhhhh…, Cheerilee… (Ella le presta atención…),… ese apodo… (Lo sabía, su vergüenza de hablar lo delata…, lo diré yo, no quiero que el cargue con eso…)

 **Celestia** \- veras Cheerilee… (Ahora se fija en mi…), ese apodo es un apodo que solo mi hermana conocía, de hecho, ella fue quien lo invento, pero entonces Will me sorprendió la primera vez que me llamo de la misma manera,… en realidad, aun me pregunto cómo es que lo sabe… (Dije viéndolo con una sonrisa y este solo silva bien do hacia otro lado…)

… Cheerilee trato de ocultarlo, pero pude notar la forma en la que sudo de nervios, seguro se sintió avergonzada de decir lo que dijo de mi apodo…

 **Cheerilee** \- d-d-directora C-Celestia, d-d-discúlpeme, y-yo no tenía idea, y-yo solo creí que… (La pobre está muy nerviosa…)

 **Will** \- (Will pone su mano en el hombro de Cheerilee…) jeje, no te preocupes tanto por eso Cheerilee, no lo dijiste con mala intención, estoy seguro de que la directora lo entiende perfectamente… (Cheerilee me mira, y yo solo rio un poco…), lo ves? (pregunto sonriendo…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (ella respira profundamente, y se clama…), gracias, en verdad lamento lo que dije…, creo que fui yo la que estaba fuera de lugar jeje…

 **Celestia** \- (los 3 reímos un poco por la situación, el ambiente tenso se calmó…) jejeje…, en fin, que los trae a mi oficina?

 **Will** \- pues no lo sé, cuando salía de la biblioteca Cheerilee me atrapo y me pidió que viniera con ella…

 **Cheerilee** \- n-no digas "atrapar" lo haces sonar como si te hubiese obligado…

 **Will** \- bueeeeeno…, me tomaste del brazo, me dijiste "Will, espera, ven conmigo un momento", y me arrastraste hasta aquí, así que… (Jeje, típico de él, siempre haciendo que las cosas suenen divertidas, pero pobre Cheerilee, no pudo negar que ese resumen era correcto…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (ya con menos rubor, ella comenzó a explicar…) "ejem", si me permite, yo le explicare todo directora… (Tanto Will como yo prestamos atención…)

… debo admitir que no me esperaba esto,… durante los siguientes 20 minutos, Cheerilee le ofreció disculpas a Will por su antiguo prejuicio hacia él, pero eso no es todo…, lo felicito por las cosas que ha hecho desde que trabaja en la escuela, y fue más sorprendentemente para mí lo que dijo después…, yo no estaba consciente de los acontecimientos sucedidos esta mañana en plena entrada de la escuela, y Cheerilee lo felicito nuevamente e incluso le decía lo orgullosa que ella se sentía como profesora y de como el resolvió el conflicto sin violencia…

… la verdad, es muy raro para mí ver a Cheerilee dando esa clase de disculpas, y más aún esa clase de reconocimiento…, supongo que el conocer mejor a Will la ha ayudado a comprender mejor su forma de ser…

 **Will** \- … entonces…, lo sabes? (pregunto con tono algo bajo…)

 **Cheerilee** \- si…, yo…,… Will, de nuevo te pido que me perdones, jamás en mi vida me hubiese imaginado algo como por lo que tú has pasado en tu vida…, te juzgue muy mal…, de verdad lo lamento… (Dice algo decaída…, pero, para sorpresa de Cheerilee y mía, el la abrazo…), ¡e-eh?!

 **Will** \- está bien, está bien Cheerilee…, no te culpes más por favor, tu no lo sabias, sé que solo tratabas de cumplir con ser un buen ejemplo como profesora…, y déjame decirte, que eres la mejor profesora que he conocido jeje… (Al oír sus dulces palabras, Cheerilee correspondió el abrazo…)

 **Celestia** \- (ellos cortan el abrazo…) ahora entiendo porque querías hablar con él en mi oficina…, querías que yo fuera testigo de todo ya que fui yo quien te mostro la verdad sobre en qué me base para contratar como asesor escolar a un joven de tan solo 20 años…, no debió ser fácil para ti Cheerilee…

 **Cheerilee** \- (ella sonríe algo avergonzada…) jeje…, si…, pero la verdad, se siente muy bien poder sacar todo eso a la luz y redimirme…

 **Will** \- y para mí se siente bien poder ser más abierto con respecto a mí con aquellos con los que convivo y trabajo…, se los agradezco mucho a ambas, son las mejores… (Dice inclinando su cabeza…, eso nos hizo sonrojar un poco a ambas, pero tratamos de que no se notara…, Will levanta su cabeza y…),… saben algo…

 **Celestia** \- sucede algo Will?

 **Will** \- pude haberles dicho esto antes pero…, hace ya un bueeeeen rato que esta conversación dejo de ser privada… (Cheerilee y yo nos veíamos sin entender…)

 **Cheerilee** \- que quieres decir?

 **Will** \- les mostrare…

… Will se dirige a la puerta, pone su mano en la perilla, la gira, y…, al abrir la puerta, caen al piso dentro de la oficina las jóvenes Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimer…, y también unas niñas estudiantes de Cheerilee, si no me equivoco sus nombres son Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo…

… ellas nos veían sonriendo avergonzadas cada una a su manera…, con rapidez las niñas se levantaron, se colocaron frente a mi escritorio y… se pusieron de rodillas?,… y porque me ven como queriendo suplicarme?, que está pasando?

 **AB** \- p-p-por favor directora Celestia, no despida a Wi-, d-digo al profesor Will, él no ha hecho nada malo, se lo juro… (… cómo?)

 **SL** \- es verdad, es un gran asesor, el sería incapaz de hacernos daño, ese rumor en los pasillos es solo una gran tontería de algún chismoso, y disculpe mi rudeza… (… creo que no estoy entendiendo, cual rumor?,… por la expresión en el rostro de Will y de Cheerilee, diría que ellos tampoco tienen idea…)

 **SB** \- s-se lo suplicamos directora, por favor no lo despida, lo necesitamos, y no vemos que hay de malo con que su novia lo visite aquí… (… es oficial, Will, Cheerilee y yo estábamos totalmente confundidos…)

 **Will** \- (Will agito su cabeza para salir de su trance, y las chicas se ponían de pie…), ammm, directora, piensa despedirme?

 **Celestia** \- que?, no, desde luego que no…

 **Chicas** y **CMC** \- ¿¡en serio!?

 **Celestia** \- porque les sorprende?, que razón podría tener yo para despedirlo?

 **Applejack** \- … un segundo, de verdad no lo sabe directora?,… ninguno de ustedes 3 lo sabe?

 **Will** \- (Cheerilee, Will y yo nos veíamos si entender…) pues, la evidencia dice que no, así que, que es lo que no sabemos?,… y que es eso de una novia?

 **Cheerilee** \- o eso de hacerle algo a las niñas?

 **Rarity-** ammm, bueno, esto puede ser un poco vergonzoso pero…, sucede que… (Veo que le cuesta hablar…)

 **Celestia** \- sucede que…, que?

 **Rainbow** \- ehhhhh…, lo lamentamos pero, es que sabemos cómo va a reaccionar Will cuando se entere y…, pues…, solo les diré que se preparen para taparse los oídos…

 **Cheerilee-** taparnos los oídos? (su confusión es igual que la mía…)

 **Will-** ok, basta chicas, que es lo que pasa aquí? (Sunset Shimer se acerca a el…)

 **Sunset** \- pues…, esto… (Ella le entrega a Will el periódico escolar…)

 **Will** \- que es esto? (el comienza a leer…) … (…)… (El rostro de Will era…, bueno…, hasta yo debo admitir que esos ojos se veían intimidantes…),… Cheerilee…, Celestia…,… tápense los oídos…

… no captábamos el porqué, pero a espaldas de Will, las chicas nos hacían gestos con caras preocupadas de que lo hiciéramos…, así que lo hicimos…

 **Will** \- … ¡PHOOOOOOOOOO-TOOOOOOOOOO-FIIIIIIIIII-NIIIIIIIIIISH! (usualmente las reglas prohíben gritar de esa forma, pero…, lo dejare pasar por esta vez…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (Cheerilee se asustó, aun con los oídos tapados, su grito se escuchó muy bien…) q-q-que te sucede?

 **Will** \- ¡que me sucede?, esto me sucede! (dijo mostrándole el periódico, y ella lo toma…)

… yo me levante de mi escritorio y me acerque para leer con ella…,… oh valla…, como no estar enojado tras leer estos artículos?,

 **En nuestras nuevas e impactantes noticias, el peculiar asesor de Canterlot High, Will, quien anteriormente se especuló que estaba en un relación con la "chica mala" Sunset Shimer, se vio el día de ayer saliendo de la escuela con 3 niñas alumnas de la criticona profesora Cheerilee…, a donde se dirigían con el asesor?, porque el decidió acompañarlas?, es un misterio total…, pero nos preguntamos, es apropiado que un profesor se valla solo con 3 niñas sin decirle a nadie?,… júzguenlo ustedes mismos…**

 **Este día, otro acontecimiento tuvo lugar, esta vez en la entrada de Canterlot High, donde la capitana de los equipos deportivos Rainbow Dash, tuvo un altercado con una chica que se vestía como un chico…, y tras una serie de acontecimientos, nuestro extraño asesor, logro prevenir lo que pudo haber sido una pelea muy pareja, ya que al ver como esa chica misteriosa logro dejar al guitarrista Flash Sentry en el suelo sin problemas, estamos seguros de que es tan fuerte como Rainbow Dash…**

 **Pero para nuestra sorpresa, atrapamos infraganti al asesor Will y a la chica desconocida en medio de…, pueden adivinar?,… un abrazo, así es, se estaban abrazando, por lo que suponemos que podría haber sido su novia que vino aquí para confrontar a las amigas del consejero escolar en un ataque de celos…, con esto, no podemos evitar suponer que el consejero escolar Will posee gustos muy raros para una novia…**

 **Que hicieron el asesor y las niñas el día de ayer?, cual es la verdad tras la chica misteriosa?, que otras cosas nos está ocultando el consejero escolar?, estará realmente soltero?, y si es así, hay alguna chica aquí interesada en el?, después de todo es un joven de 20 años, atractivo e inteligente…, al menos esa es la opinión de algunos, en fin, si desean compartir una opinión, son libres de venir a nuestro club e informarnos,… eso es todo por hoy, adiosito X3.**

… debajo de eso estaban las múltiples imágenes de Will con las niñas y de lo que sucedió en la entrada esta mañana…, mientras Cheerilee y yo terminábamos de leer, las chicas hacían todo lo posible por calmar a Will…, y no puedo culparlo, esto esta mal…

 **Applejack** \- por favor compañero, debes tranquilizarte…

 **Will** \- ¡tranquilizarme?, el club de periodismo esta por recibir sus últimas noticias! (dice enfadado…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡BUAH-HAHA-HAHA, esa fue buena! (no es momento para eso…)

 **Chicas** \- ¡Rainbow! (dicen regañándola…)

 **Rainbow** \- que?

 **Will** \- (Will se da la vuelta y nos ve a Cheerilee y a mi…) ahora si me disculpan, como "profesor" que soy, voy a darles a unos alumnos una lección… (Eso… no suena tan mal…), ¡sobre no meterse en la vida privada de los demás! (… oh, ya entiendo…)

 **Rarity** \- (Will intenta salir pero las chicas le frenan el paso…) t-tesoro espera, no hagas una locura, te lo pido…

 **Fluttershy** \- l-l-la violencia no es la solución… (Will la vi fija y seriamente…), W-Will, tu mirada me está asustando… (Dice mientras los ojos se le empañan y se oculta tras su cabello…)

 **Will** \- … a-par-ten-se… (Dice viéndolas seriamente…)

 **Rarity** y **Fluttershy** \- (ambas se ven con algo de preocupación…, pero permanecen firmes…) no… (A Will no parece gustarle eso…)

 **Applejack** \- que vas a hacer compañero?, si fuéramos Rainbow o yo seguro tratarías de apartarnos con algo de fuerza, pero tratándose de Fluttershy y Rarity no te creo capaz de ponerles un dedo encima… (Todos lo observábamos esperando su reacción…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… Pinkie…

 **Pinkie** \- si?, dime?

 **Will** \- me siento triste y deprimido por toda esta situación, me darías un abrazo para hacerme sentir mejor? (pregunta con un tono suave y unos ojitos tiernos…, que estará tramando?)

 **Pinkie** \- uuuuuy, por supuesto que sí, ven aquí… (Ella lo abraza, y el corresponde el abrazo…)

 **Applejack** \- ammm…, e-eh? (ella miraba a sus amigas como buscando una respuesta a lo que pasaba…)

 **Sunset** \- no me veas a mí, no tengo ni idea de que pasa…

 **Rainbow** \- oye amigo, que pasa aquí?, que estas tramando? (parece que en serio lo conocen lo suficiente para saber que algo raro pasa…)

 **Pinkie** \- chicas, chicas, por favor, que no ven que se siente triste, el club de periodismo lo está haciendo pasar por una difícil situación, ahora más que nunca necesita nuestro apoyo, y ya saben que no me gusta ver a mis amigos con caras tristes… (Dice mientras seguían abrazados…)

 **Will** \- gracias Pinkie, tu siempre me entiendes mejor que ninguna, "sniff" (eso no me sonó nada convincente…)

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, no hay de que mi pequeño algodoncito de azúcar relleno de ternura… (Dice restregando su cabeza en el pecho de Will mientras se abrazan…)

… es evidente que a todos nos parecía muy extraña la escena, aunque a Cheerilee le parecía más bien inapropiada…, de pronto, Will corta el abrazo, y vuelve a dirigir su atención a las chica que le bloquean la entrada…

 **AB** \- … ammm, Pinkie? (ella la mira…) tienes un bolsillo de tu falda afuera…

 **Pinkie** \- un qué? (ella revisa…), hey, donde está mi spray de crema batida?

 **Will** \- oh, disculpa, hablas de esto? (Will lo mostro con una sonrisa burlona en su cara…), muy bien, que nadie se mueva, traigo un spray y no dudare en usarlo…

 **Rarity** \- (tanto Rarity como Fluttershy se preocuparon…, por alguna razón…) no, por favor tesoro no me apuntes con eso, las manchas de la crema de azúcar son casi imposibles de limpiar… (Fluttershy no decía nada, solo temblaba preocupada…, pero porque?)

 **Will** \- no se los pediré otra vez, apártense… (Ambas obedecieron…), y ahora… (Sin más palabras, él se fue corriendo de mi oficina…)

 **SL** \- hahaha, que astuto, lo planeo todo, definitivamente Will es genial…

 **Rainbow-** hahaha, donde quedo tu "algodoncito de azúcar relleno de ternura", eh?, Pinkie?

 **Pinkie** \- (ella se rascaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y la lengua afuera…) jijiji, upsi, me deje engañar…

 **SB-** pero que va a hacer ahora?

 **Cheerilee** \- no hay tiempo para eso, chicas deben detenerlo… (Las chicas asintieron y se fueron tras de él dejándonos solas a Cheerilee y a mi…)

 **Celestia** \- … veo que hoy nuestro joven asesor está teniendo un día muy agitado…, no lo culparía si de verdad esta tan enojado, a nadie le gusta que esparzan rumores falsos sobre uno mismo…

 **Cheerilee** \- eso lo puedo entender perfectamente directora, pero no es justificación para agredir a los estudiantes, no cree que deberíamos ir y evitar que algo malo pueda pasar?

 **Celestia** \- … la verdad…, confió en que no sucederá nada grave…

 **Cheerilee** \- está segura?, vio la mirada en su rostro?,… me dio terror…

 **Celestia** \- jeje…, si, Will podrá tener una mirada algo atemorizante, pero confió plenamente en el…, sé que él no dañaría a nadie, estoy segura de que solo los reprochara, o los sermoneara…

 **Cheerilee** \- p-pero…

 **Celestia** \- porque tan preocupada?, aun dudas de el?

 **Cheerilee** \- no exactamente…

 **Celestia** \- jeje, estará bien…

 **Cheerilee** \- … si usted lo dice… (Entiendo sus preocupaciones, pero igual sé que no sucederá nada malo, tratándose de Will, lo más que puede pasarles a los del club de periodismo es que se sientan culpables y publiquen un artículo de disculpa jeje…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **DOI-** y por esa razón te pedí que te hicieras cargo tú, de cualquier forma no importa, tarde o temprano debían conocer a otro miembro de nosotros…

 **Luck** \- lo entiendo bien, pero como sabes, este chico, Will, no es uno de mis protegidos, sino uno de los de Fate, por eso, pienso que no tengo cavidad aquí…

 **Fate** \- pues ya es muy tarde para eso, "señor de la suerte", además, ahora que has visto a Will, apuesto a que su vida te resulta interesante…

 **Luck** \- no lo negare, quiero decir, es divertido, miren la forma en que las chicas lo sujetan de pies a cabeza y el aun así puede seguir caminando hasta llegar al salón del club de fotografía, es interesante…

 **DOI** \- esa fuerza se debe a que aumentamos sus capacidades para que pudiera defenderse en Equestria, pero no previmos que el pudiera quedarse en este mundo humano alterno a Equestria…

 **Luck** \- y es todo por culpa de…, como era?, Dark Opal?

 **Fate** \- si, parece mentira que un chico tan dulce como Will también sea alguien tan caótico como Dark Opal…

 **Luck** \- por lo que me explicaron antes, no se trata de una doble personalidad ni tampoco de 2 almas en un mismo cuerpo, cierto?

 **DOI** \- no…, se trata de el mismo, y al mismo tiempo es otro…, 2 mentes, pero un cuerpo, corazón y alma…

 **Luck** \- … es increíble…, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien con esas condiciones…, y más aún, que se parezca tanto a…

 **Fate** \- lo se…, lo se…, pero el parecido con él es pura coincidencia, después de todo, son de mundos muy diferentes…

 **Luck** \- incluso los ojos son coincidencia?

 **DOI** \- así es…, William Creel tenía ese color de ojos de manera natural…, pero este Will…

 **Fate** \- … Dark Opal es quien tiene ese color de ojos, y solo porque tiene algo del poder del caos de su lado…, no estés rebuscándolo más Luck, sus parecidos son pura coincidencia…

 **Luck** \- está bien…, sé que no te gusta hablar de eso…,… en fin, fue divertido, pero ya debo irme…

 **DOI** \- bien, sigue con tu buen trabajo…,… ya se fue…, oye estas bien?

 **Fate** \- … nunca voy a poder superar lo que paso…

 **DOI** \- y quien podría…, lo único que podemos hacer, es aprender de lo que no nos sale bien…, de acuerdo?

 **Fate** \- … jeje…, tu sabes que si…

 **DOI** \- bien, sigamos observándolo un poco más…, oh mira, Photo Finish parece niña regañada…

 **Fate** \- hahaha, eso le pasa por meterse con mi protegido…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… ni la fuerza de 6 chicas y 3 niñas sujetándome la cabeza, cuello ,brazos y piernas pudo frenar la voluntad de mi espíritu de enseñanza…, era mi deber enseñarle a Photo Finish y a su club a no cruzar la línea entre un periodista y un acosador…

… estábamos en la cafetería, el susto había pasado, las chicas se tranquilizaron y el club de periodismo nunca olvidara el rostro que vieron en mí en ese momento…, se podría decir que, al igual que una fotografía, ese recuerdo les durara… para siempre…,… hahahahaha…

 **Will** \- (las chicas, las niñas y yo reíamos, ya que todo eso lo dije en voz alta para que fuese divertido…,… y porque estoy explicando esto?, en serio, debo hacer algo con respecto a esa maña de creer que alguien está viendo mi vida…), hahaha…, y bien chicas, que les pareció mi monologo? (pregunte riendo…)

 **Applejack** \- hahaha, ay Will, nos asustaste creímos que en serio estabas furioso, nos temíamos lo peor…

 **Sunset** \- por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso, esos ojos tuyos pueden ser un poco…, intimidantes jeje…

 **Will** \- haha, ok, ok, lo siento jeje, lo cierto es que al principio si estaba enojado, pero me calme rápidamente, es solo que se me ocurrió hacerles una bromita a ustedes y a los de club de fotografía…,… por cierto Pinkie, lo lamento por…, bueno…, el abraso era solo una distracción y… (Ella me interrumpe…)

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, no pasa nada bobito, no estoy enojada, fue muy divertido… (Es un alivio, sabía que ella no es de las que se molestarían tan fácil…)

 **Rainbow** \- hah, así fue, es más, yo diría que si tratabas de enseñarles una lección lo lograste, vieron la cara de pánico y de niña regañada de Photo Finish?, no tenía precio hahahahaha…

 **Rarity** \- jeje…, pero tesoro, no crees que fuiste solo un poco cruel? (dice entrecerrando sus dedos…)

 **Applejack** \- hah, pues yo no lo creo, que eso les sirva de escarmiento para no andar divulgando rumores…

 **Rainbow** \- bien dicho amiga… (Ambas chocan los puños riendo…)

 **Will** \- jeje Brohoof… (Me miraron confundidas…)

 **Rainbow** \- eh?, que dijiste?

 **Will** \- (reaccione y me tape la boca…) ahhh, no, nada…

 **Applejack** \- (ella me ve fijamente…) lo ves?, lo estás haciendo otra vez, dices palabras que no conocemos y luego nos dejas a todas con la duda…

 **Will** \- b-bueno es que yo… (Bien hecho geniecito…)

 **Rainbow** \- es que nada, empieza a hablar, que fue lo que dijiste hace un momento?

 **Rarity** \- y cuál es su significado?

 **Fluttershy** \- es algo de dónde vienes?

 **Sunset** \- como una frase de moda o algo así?

 **Pinkie** \- y…,… oigan no es justo, ya preguntaron todo lo interesante…

… todas me miraban fijamente esperando que responda, puedo sentir como sus miradas se meten a través de mis ojos hacia mi alma…, ya empecé a sudar frio, tengo que idear algo y rápido…,… bueno…, en retrospectiva, creo que no haría daño explicarles lo del Brohoof…

… tuve suerte, tuve mucha suerte, logre dejarlas satisfechas con mi explicación respecto a lo del Brohoof, que no es más que una frase para referirse al choque de puños que hicieron Applejack y Rainbow…, y antes de darles la oportunidad de que me pidieran explicaciones por otras cosas que se me han escapado por accidente, la campana sonó y la segunda hora d clase comenzó…

… yo me sentí aliviado de que todo el malentendido se aclarara al menos entre nosotros, la señorita Cheerilee y la directora, y a que pude sentir las miradas de muchos estudiantes que me veían…, bueno…, algunos con enojo, otros con envidia, otras…,… porque presiento que hay algunas chicas que me veían algo decepcionadas?,… está bien, se de ante mano que algunas chicas "anónimas" me enviaron cartas de amor que yo le entregue a las directoras…, pero…, como a veces vienen algunas a asesorarse conmigo…, bueno…, solo tengo que hacer una comparación de letras para descubrir quienes fueron…,… NNOPE, prefiero no hacerlo…

… ya en mi "oficina", me dispuse a sentarme y esperar, y al trascurrir las horas, ya era tiempo de terminar con este día…,… como de costumbre, fui a trabajar a la granja una par de horas, sin embargo, le pedí a Applejack que me dejara el día libre mañana, quería descansar un buen rato, hace tiempo que no me tomo un día libre… no hay nada más que decir de este día, solo regrese a mi casa y mi pequeña Esmeralda…, jeje, bueno, mi "otra Esmeralda" me recibió en casa con mucho cariño, y luego solo me fui a cenar, a relajar, entretenerme, y finalmente a acostarme…,… gracias a Dios es viernes pensé…, y me dormí…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … te has acostumbrado muy rápido a este mundo, no lo crees?

 **Will** \- (… porque?,… porque tenía que venir a perturbar mi paz?,… estoy tan cómodo sentado bajo este cerezo y en este bello campo de flores, y ahora viene a molestarme?)… has estado en completo silencio desde lo que ocurrió con Sunset Shimer, y eso ya fue hace un largo tiempo…, no he sabido nada de ti ni en mis sueños, y ahora te apareces otra vez así como si nada? (Le dije seriamente…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- estas muy a la ofensiva, creí que te alegraría ver a tu más antiguo amigo jejeje…

 **Will** \- amigo?, desde cuándo?, eres un dolor de cabeza que esperaba no volver a sentir… (Dije dándole la espalda…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- haha, bueno, eso es imposible… (El aparece flotando frente a mi…), yo soy tu…

 **Will** \- ¡basta!,… lo se…, odio reconocerlo, pero lo sé, y he tenido suficiente tiempo para aprender a aceptarlo…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- entonces, que te impide disfrutar de esto como lo hago yo?, no veo donde esta lo difícil… (Dice encogiéndose de hombros…)

 **Will** \- … no lo entenderías…, no es algo que puede explicar con palabras…, solo sé que tus locuras no son para mi…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- duh, obvio que no, son para todos los demás hahaha…

 **Will** \- … a que viniste?,… porque decidiste despertar ahora?, después de tanto tiempo, que es lo sucede esta vez…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- hahaha, como si no lo supieras…, sabes lo que está por venir, y planeo estar presente cuando suceda…

 **Will** \- … lo se…,… jejeje… (Creo que mi reacción le sorprendió…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- valla, valla, así que si puedes reír en mi presencia eh?, je, y que encuentras tan divertido?

 **Will** \- (yo esbozo una sonrisa confiada…) he tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en lo que hare, y ya he decidió como afrontar esta situación…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (el arque una ceja…) ohhh…, mira nada más lo confiado que te vez…, jejeje, ya veo…, esto será divertido, estoy ansioso por ver el desenlace de la historia que juntos estamos cambiando…

 **Will** \- mi intención es que todo termine como debe, por más cambios secundarios que yo haga…, y tú… (Lo señalo…), no dudes que estaré ahí para frenarte si intentas algo contra mis seres queridos…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- hahaha, no lo dudo…, pero no creo que debas preocuparte mucho por eso… (Eso me desoriento…),… después de todo…, también son mis seres queridos…, ¡hahahahaha! (esa risa no me inspira nada de confianza…)

 **Will** \- ¡hey, deja de reírte! (trate de atraparlo, pero desapareció…, lo único que escucho ahora es su voz igual que un eco…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … recuerda esto Will…, la "pieza clave" es la auténtica razón del porque estamos aquí…, y cuando la haya obtenido, podre proceder con la segunda parte de mi nada planificado plan… (Sus acertijos no hacen más que enojarme…)

 **Will** \- ¡ya me estoy hartando de tus acertijos, que es esa "pieza clave"?, respóndeme, Dark Opal! (grite enojado…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- es hora de despertar…, ah, y dile hola a Pinkie de mi parte…

 **Will** \- que cosa? (… no tuve tiempo ni de razonar lo que dijo…, había despertado…)

… desperte en mi cama algo agitado, me quitaba el sudor de la frente…, tome mi reloj de bolsillo de oro, son las 8 am, normalmente esto sería tarde para mi…,… no puedo sacarme de la cabeza las palabras que hoy en mis sueños…, recuerdo la visión que tuve cuando pase la noche en la biblioteca de Canterlot High…, reconocí 4 de las 6 imágenes que vi, esas… "piezas",… pero no entiendo que será esa "pieza clave" de la que habla…, tengo un mal presentimiento…

…deje el reloj en la mesa y me deje caer sobre la cama y cerré mis ojos con la esperanza de dormir otro rato a pesar de mi estrés…, me gire hacia la derecha…, abraza mi más suave almohada, y me quede así por unos minutos…,… está más suave de lo que recuerdo…,… un segundo…, yo dormí con esa almohada hacia la izquierda no hacia la derecha…,… entonces que estoy abrazando?

 **Will** \- (… lentamente abrí mis ojos y…, lo primero que escuche fue… "buenos días dormilón"),… ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Pinkie** \- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!, para ti, jijiji… (¡Un día de estos me va a provocar un infarto, y que hace ella aquí para empezar?!)

 **Primera persona, Rainbow POV.**

… son casi las 10 am y estábamos todas en la entrada del edificio donde se hospeda Will, pero el aún no ha salido…

 **Rainbow** \- … AHHH, que molesto, porque nos hace esperar tanto? (estoy caminando en círculos de lo cansada que estoy de esperar…)

 **Rarity** \- paciencia querida, a un caballero también le toma tiempo arreglarse… (Dice pintándose las uñas…)

 **Sunset-** y a todo esto, donde esta Pinkie? (dice volteando a todos lados sin encontrarla…)

 **Rainbow-** quien sabe…,… ¡ahhh, me estoy cansado de esperar! (dije estresada…)

 **Applejack** \- debo admitir que esto no es normal, Will no es de los que invitan a alguien y lo hacen esperar, por el tiempo que ha trabajado en la granja lo conozco bien y el suele estar listo siempre…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, creen que se le habrá presentado algún imprevisto?

 **Sunset** \- chicas, la verdad tengo mis dudas…

 **Rarity** \- dudas sobre que tesoro? (dice terminando de pintarse las uñas y guardando la pintura en su bolso…)

 **Sunset** \- Pinkie nos dijo a todas que a Will le gustaría que paseáramos todos juntos este fin de semana, correcto?

 **Applejack** \- EEYUP, a mí me lo dijo cuándo fue a verme ayer por la tarde a la granja…

 **Rarity** \- a mí igual, cuando vino a verme a mi casa mientras tejía algunos vestidos…

 **Fluttershy** \- a mí me lo dijo a la salida de la escuela…

 **Sunset** \- también a mi…

 **Rainbow** \- y a mí mientras estaba trotando y ella corría para tratar de alcanzarme…

 **Sunset** \- entonces…, ella nos dijo a todas que a Will le gustaría un paseo grupal… (Nosotras asentimos…), pero Will hubiese tenido la oportunidad de decírnoslo, porque enviaría a Pinkie a decírnoslo en vez de el? (… esa pregunta nos dejó pensativa a todas…)

 **Will** \- porque la muy chistosita lo planeo todo de esta forma, para que así yo no tuviera más opción que acceder a esto… (Su voz nos hizo ver en dirección a la entrada…)

 **Applejack** \- (ahí vimos a Will algo agitado, como si hubiese corrido, y junto a el, estaba Pinkie…) compañero, buenos días…, Pinkie?, que haces saliendo de casa de Will?… espera un segundo, dijiste que ella lo planeo todo?

 **Will** \- a la muy listilla se le ocurrió decirles que yo había tenido la idea de pasear este fin de se mana todos juntos, cuando en realidad fue su idea, pero lo hiso de esta manea para reunirlas a todas aquí y que yo no pudiera negarme a ir… (Todas vimos fija y seriamente a Pinkie…)

 **Pinkie** \- … jiji, ups,… quieren un Cupcake? (pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa y sacando unos Cupcakes…)

 **Rainbow** \- es una broma Pinkie?, porque si es así, no es graciosa, hacerme levantar a esta hora de la mañana un sábado… (Las chicas me ven raro…) que?

 **Applejack** \- es una broma cierto, acaso duermes hasta medio día los fines de semana? (pregunta con cara sarcástica…)

 **Rainbow-** b-bueno, no exactamente pero… (No se me ocurre ningún a excusa…)

 **Rarity** \- ay vamos Rainbow, no seas aguafiestas, si, tal vez todo fue una trampa, y si, tal vez Will ni siquiera sabía que nosotras vendríamos aquí, y si, tal vez me puse mi mejor vestido en vano pero… (Todas la vimos con esa mirada de "en serio?") "ejem" el punto es, que ya que estamos todos aquí, porque no seguir con el plan y disfrutar un día entre amigos? (todas volteamos a ver que pensaba Will…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, bueno…, si a Will no le molesta… (Dice tímidamente…)

 **Sunset** \- tu qué opinas Will, es obvio que no esperabas nada de esto, así que…, si ya tenías planes para hoy, o prefieres estar solo… (… la reacción de Will fue esbozar una sonrisa…, y ahora se está a riendo?), e-eh?, porque te ríes?

 **Will** \- hahaha, lo siento haha, lo siento…, es que parece mentira que todas aparezcan cuando más las necesito… (Todas lo vimos confundidas…)

 **Rarity** \- a que te refieres tesoro?

 **Will** \- … pues…, pasaron algunas cosas algo molestas y… (… nos damos cuenta de que le cuesta hablar de eso…),… bla-bla-bla, en fin, lo que trato de decirles es que esto es justo lo que necesito, un día con mis amigas para calmar mis nervios y pasarla bien… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Sunset** \- d-de verdad? (pregunta sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- jeje, si… (Responde sonriendo…)

 **Rarity-** que dulce, este será un gran día…

 **Fluttershy** \- YAY

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, al final todo salió según lo planeado…

 **Will** \- si, pero la próxima vez solo pregúntame, sabes que nunca me negaría a pasar tiempo con ustedes… (La respuesta de Pinkie fue sacar la lengua con cara tierna…)

 **Applejack** \- pues esa es la actitud positiva que me gusta ver, que dicen, todos listos para divertirnos este día? (todos asentimos…), pues no perdamos más tiempo, en marcha…

… a las chicas… y bueno, lo admito, a mí también, nos alegró lo que dijo, y como él ya estaba listo y arreglado, nos fuimos inmediatamente…

… en el camino no pudimos evitar preguntar que hacia Pinkie saliendo del edifico donde se hospeda Will?,… él se avergonzó, pero al final nos contó lo que Pinkie le dijo…,… ¡hahahahaha las caras de vergüenza de mis amigas no tenían precio, resulta que Pinkie había entrado para despertarlo, pero al verlo dormir, le entro algo de sueño y se recostó también, y el susto al verla ahí, y más aún, la vergüenza de haberla abrazado creyendo que era su almohada casi lo hace desmallarse, hahahahaha!,… pero una duda prevaleció…, como logro entrar?,… nunca quiso explicarlo, así que seguirá siendo un misterio…

… fuimos a muchos lugares, entre ellos a un restaurante a almorzar, por suerte la mesa circular y asiento circular son lo suficientemente grandes para que podamos sentarnos los 7…, Rarity y yo estamos sentadas una a cada lado de Will, Fluttershy junto a mí, Pinkie junto a Rarity, Applejack junto a Pinkie y Sunset junto a Fluttershy…, contábamos historias, jugábamos, comíamos, admito que nos estábamos divirtiendo…

 **Rainbow** \- (… fue ahí cuando tuve una idea…) hey Will… (Este me ve…), ahora que lo pienso, deberías darnos a todas tu número telefónico, de esa forma podríamos evitar el error de esta mañana y estar comunicados… (Parece que las chicas estaban de acuerdo conmigo…)

 **Pinkie** \- hey, es cierto…, porque no se me ocurrió? (por boba amiga, por boba…)

 **Applejack** \- creo que Rainbow tiene razón compañero, que dices?

 **Rarity** \- si tesoro, es lo más natural estar en contacto con tus amigos, no?

 **Will** \- … (Will se ruborizo?, porque será?,… parece avergonzado…),… chicas…, mi celular… (Lo veíamos fijamente esperando su respuesta…),… mi celular se quedó en mi casa…

 **Pinkie** \- … ah bueno no pasa nada, podemos registrar nuestros números cuando volvamos y… ("en mi casa en Equestria" dijo…),… oh… (Ninguna se esperaba eso…)

 **Rarity** \- oh cielos, que desafortunado…, lo lamento tesoro…

 **Will** \- no, está bien, de todas formas no tenía ningún uso para el en Equestria, ahí no hay ese nivel de tecnología…

 **Applejack** \- que mal, eso complicara mucho las cosas si necesitásemos contactarte…

 **Will** \- descuida, jeje, ya saben dónde encontrarme, o en la biblioteca de Canterlot High o en mi departamento, nunca voy a otro lado hahaha… (Dijo animando el ambiente…)

 **Sunset** \- jeje…, pero podrías comprarte otro no?, quiero decir, si el sueldo de consejero escolar te lo permite… (Hahaha, todos reímos por eso…)

 **Will** \- hahaha, si podría, además aún tengo algunas joyas que traje conmigo de casa…, pero…, la verdad, creo que no serviría de nada… (Las chicas dejamos de reír y lo vimos intrigadas…)

 **Applejack** \- … q-que…?, que quieres decir compañero? (pregunto con un tono algo caído…)

 **Will** \- … bueno…, es que… (Podemos notar lo caído de su mirada…)

 **Rainbow** \- … más secretos Will?, en serio?, y ahora que nos estas ocultando?

 **Will** \- p-pues…, no es mi intención ocultarlo, es solo que… (Porque es tan difícil decirlo?)

 **Rarity** \- Rainbow por favor, ten algo de delicadeza, seguro no será algo fácil de decir… (Me dice con un tono comprensivo…), tesoro, si es algo de lo que no puedes hablar, lo entenderemos… (Will sigue con esa cara…)

 **Will** \- … no es que no pueda decirlo…, es que…, por más obvio que sea, no es algo fácil de decirles… (Dice viendo hacia abajo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (el rostro de todas refleja preocupación…) ammm…, es algo de verdad tan duro? (el asiente…)

 **Applejack** \- es algo riesgoso? (el asiente…)

 **Sunset** \- acaso es algo relacionado con…, tu…, ya sabes…, "otro yo"?

 **Will** \- solo en parte…

 **Rainbow** \- entonces que sucede amigo?, por favor no nos lo ocultes, tal vez te podamos ayudar…

… el levanta la mirada, nos ve con cara algo triste, al igual que nosotras a el…, y cuando estuvo de decir algo…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡WIIIIIIIIIILL! (Pinkie salto de su lugar, pasando sobre Rarity y abrazo a Will con fuerza con una cara melancólica…, esto atrajo la atención de todos en el restaurante)

 **Rarity** \- P-Pinkie, n-nos están mirando… (Dice nerviosa…)

 **Rainbow** \- (las miradas de todos están sobre nosotros…) oh oh…, alguna idea?

 **Sunset** \- yo tengo una…, ¡corran! (nos levantamos rápidamente y huimos…)

 **Mesero** \- ¡Mesdemoiselles, Monsieur, olvidaron pagar su cuenta! (escuchamos gritar al mesero…, y Will arrojo una gema…, lo último que vimos antes de salir, fue la boca abierta del mesero…)

… ya afuera del restaurante…, bueno, en realidad muy lejos del restaurante ya que corrimos para alejarnos lo más posible, terminamos en el parque público que está cerca de el…

… ya en el parque nos acomodamos cerca de unas mesas para tomar aliento…,… y nos percatamos de que Pinkie nunca se soltó de Will…

 **Will** \- ammm…, Pinkie?

 **Pinkie** \- si Will?

 **Will** \- … podrías soltarme por favor?

 **Pinkie** \- … debo hacerlo? (pregunta con carita tierna, la cual puso nervioso a Will…)

 **Todas** \- ¡Pinkie! (la regañamos…)

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, solo bromeo… (Pinkie lo soltó…), la verdad no recuerdo porque hice eso…, de que estábamos hablando antes de huir?

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, ah sí, hablábamos de lo que tenía tan preocupado a Will y… (Pinkie la interrumpe…)

 **Pinkie** \- ah, sí, ya recordé…,… ¡WIIIIIIIIIILL! (Pinkie volvió a abrazarlo con cara triste, y el volvía a sonrojarse…)

 **Pinkie** \- c-c-chicas, una manito por favor… (Pidió avergonzado…)

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity tomo la iniciativa…) cubito de azúcar, que es lo que te sucede?, porque estas tan triste?

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie restregaba su cara en el pecho de Will…) ¡wihh fe ida plondo!

 **Applejack** \- (por tener su cara pegada al pecho de Will, no se le entendio nada…) ah, disculpa?, puedes repetirlo?

 **Pinkie** \- (ella se voltea, nos ve con ojitos triste y vuelve al pecho de Will…) ¡wihh fe ida plondo!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡oh, por amor de-! (yo me acerque ella y la separe de Will…) ahora si…

 **Pinkie** \- (ella se quitaba el sollozo de los ojos…) "sniff", Will se ira pronto…

… lo que dijo nos calló como una cubeta de agua fría a todas…, preocupación, confusión, melancolía, todo eso y mucho más, estoy segura de que no fui la única que lo sintió…

 **Rainbow** \- ¿¡cómo de que Will se ira!? (Dije con tono fuerte…)

 **Pinkie** \- no lo sé, "sniff" pero tengo ese presentimiento… (Dice triste…)

 **Will** \- (Will pone su mano en la cabeza de Pinkie y la acaricia…),… como es que te diste cuenta Pinkie?

 **Pinkie** \- lo sentí…, mi Pinkie sentido nunca me falla… (Decía viéndolo a los ojos…)

 **Applejack** \- wow, wow, wow, aguarden, entonces…, entonces es cierto?,… te vas a ir? (Will no quería responder…, pero la vio fijamente y asintió…)

 **Rarity** \- pero a dónde tesoro? (pregunto preocupada…)

 **Will** \- (el suelta la cabeza de Pinkie…)… a casa… (Eso… nos puso a pensar…)

 **Fluttershy** \- c-casa?,… q-quieres decir al mundo de dónde viene Twilight? (el asiente…)

 **Sunset** \- p-pero eso no es posible Will, el portal seguirá cerrado durante un largo tiempo y… (el la interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- por favor, no digas más…, pero debes creerme cuando te digo esto…, pronto volveré a casa…, a Equestria…, no tendré que esperar las 30 lunas para hacerlo…, asi que, por favor, no me pidan que explique el porque…, porque yo no puedo decirles nada más… (Dice en un tono algo bajo…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡qué quieres decir con que no dirás nada más?, que estas ocultando ahora?! (Pregunte molesta…)

 **Will** \- Rainbow, y-yo… (Applejack interumpe…)

 **Applejack** \- Rainbow, tranquilízate… (Me dice seria…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡que me tranquilice?, hablas en serio?, tu eres la primera que suele tratar de sacarle información y ahora me dices que me tranquilice?!

 **Applejack** \- (creo que lo que dije le molesto…) ¡al menos yo respeto cuando él dice que no puede decir algo!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡esto no es como si habláramos de ocultar palabritas, estamos hablando de que se ira, que no lo entiendes?, dijo que se ira! (grite molesta…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡lo sé, ya lo escuche y también es difícil para mí, crees que no me duele?, con el tiempo que lleva aquí se volvió como un hermano para mí! (ambas discutíamos…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡y aun así no le exiges una explicación?, en serio puedes decir que está bien?!

 **Applejack** \- ¡no, no digo que este bien, pero no tengo derecho de exigirle nada, ninguna de nosotras lo tiene, él sabe cosas que nosotras ignoramos, y solo las oculta porque quiere protegernos!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡protegernos?, enterarnos de esta forma que se ira mucho antes de lo que creíamos y sin habérnoslo dicho desde el principio es protegernos?!

 **Applejack** \- ¡sé que no parece bien, pero a diferencia de ti, yo confió en el!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡yo si confió en el, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo en que me oculte algo tan importante!

 **Applejack** \- ¡no actúes como si no lo supieras desde el principio, sabíamos muy bien que esto pasaría algún día, sabíamos que el regresaría a su hogar!

 **Rainbow** \- ¿¡PERO PORQUE TAN PRONTO!? (… grite con todas mis fuerzas…, oia como las palomas se iban volando…)

… las chicas se asustaron un poco por mi tono…, y no las culpo…,… yo respiraba profundo para tratar de calmarme…,… me quede viendo al piso…

 **Rainbow** \- … porque tan pronto?,… se supone que aún no puede volver porque el portal está cerrado…, ni siquiera quiere decirnos el porqué…, no es justo…,… "sniff" (… genial, ahora yo también estoy sollozando…, seguro me veo patética…)

… levante mi cabeza y trate de quitarme el sollozo de mis ojos…,… pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Will… me abrazo…, empezó a acariciarme la cabeza…,… luego las chicas empezaron a unirse al abrazo una por una…, la primera fue Applejack…

 **Will** \- … lo lamento…, de verdad lo siento…, yo…, siempre lo supe…, siempre supe que no tendría que esperar 30 lunas para regresar a Equestria…, perdónenme por no habérselos dicho…, "sniff" (… rayos, hacerlo sentir mal me hace sentir mal a mi…)

 **Applejack** \- … mentiría si dijera que no estoy triste compañero…, "sniff",… y quiero creer que nos lo ocultaste por una buena razón…, pero aun así…, duele…, duele sentir que estoy perdiendo aun amigo…, a un hermano…,… Rainbow… (Yo la veo…),… lo lamento mucho…

 **Rainbow** \- … no Applejack…, yo lo lamento…, porque siempre me dejo llevar por mi temperamento?,… "sniff",… esto es precisamente por lo que me meto en problemas…, como lo que paso con esa chica rara ayer… (Will seguía acariciando mi cabeza…, en verdad se siente bien…)

 **Rarity** \- "sniff" chicos, por favor…, no soporto verlos llorar…, me parte el corazón, "sniff" (dice dramáticamente…, Fluttershy no podía ni hablar…)

 **Pinkie** \- es muy triste…, los amigos no deben pelear de esta forma… (Decía mientras apretaba su abrazo…)

 **Sunset** \- "sniff", Will…, entonces es verdad?,… de alguna forma volverás a Equestria antes de tiempo?

 **Will** \- … así es…,… lo siento…

 **Rainbow** \- … no…, está bien… (… poco a poco, cortamos el abrazo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- "sniff" c-como te sientes? (pregunto tímidamente…)

 **Rainbow** \- (yo me terminaba de quitar el sollozo de los ojos…)… mejor…, si, ya estoy mejor…

 **Applejack** \- de verdad?, está bien si tu- (la interrumpo…)

 **Rainbow** \- jeje, descuida amiga…, lamento mucho haber sido tan injusta contigo…

 **Applejack** \- no, yo lo lamento, por ser algo insensible… (Ella estira su mano sonriendo…) amigas?

 **Rainbow** \- (yo tomo su mano riendo…) jejeje, amigas…

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie se coloca en el medio de ambas y logra atraparnos a los 6 en su abrazo…) ¡amigos para siempre!

 **Will** \- (Pinkie corta el abrazo…) chicas… (Todos lo vemos…), vamos sentarnos y a hablar…, creo que estoy obligado a decirles algunas cosas…

 **Sunset** \- (todas lo vimos algo angustiadas…) Will…, no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres, nosotras…, no estamos molestas por eso, verdad chicas? (todas asentimos…)

 **Will** \- y se los agradezco…, aun si, me siento en el deber de explicar mejor todo esto…

 **Sunset** \- p-pero… (Applejack la detiene…)

 **Applejack** \- … está bien compañero…, te escuchamos…, y recuerda, no importa lo que pase, somos tus amigas, y te apoyaremos en todo, no es así? (todas dijimos que si a nuestro modo…)

 **Will** \- … chicas…, gracias…, gracias de verdad… (Nos decía sonriendo…, rayos Will, no te pongas sentimental otra vez, me cuesta resistirlo en estas condiciones…)

… lo que nos contaba parecía increíble…, pero después de lo que vivimos hace algún tiempo, lo aceptamos con rapidez…, así que su "otro yo", Dark Opal o como se a que se llame suele hablar con él en sus sueños, y fue ahí que le dijo que pronto regresaría a casa…, aunque no nos dirá como, pero está bien…, ya aprendí a respetar eso…,… Will se disculpó con nosotras muchas veces por no habérnoslo dicho…, y por supuesto que lo perdonamos…, desde el fondo de mi corazón, si lo perdono….

… jejeje…, hahahahaha, al final terminamos riendo por toda esta situación, y los primero en reír fuimos Will y yo…, que decir al respecto?, no queríamos seguir amargados por todo esto…, y con un poco de tardanza, las chicas concordaron con nosotros…, al final, nuestro día juntos no empezó tan mal…

… continuamos divirtiéndonos por aquí y por allá, visitando diferentes lugares, diferentes tiendas…,… no es que hallamos olvidado lo que sucedió…, es que lo aceptamos…, aceptamos que Will se ira pronto…, asique, es mejor sacarle el máximo provecho a nuestro tiempo juntos…, jeje, si…, es mejor así…

 **Rainbow** \- (mientras caminábamos, se me ocurrió una broma…) oye Will… (El me ve, yo saco mi teléfono…), ten, porque no llamas a casa y avisas que pronto volverás?, hahaha…

 **Will** \- (las chicas me veían con cara de chiste malo…, pero Will…, esbozo una sonrisa burlona…)… sabes que, no es mala idea, con tu permiso… (El tomo mi celular…)

 **Rainbow** \- hahaha, es bueno no ser un aguafiestas… (Dije mientras lo veía marcando números…)

 **Will** \- vale la pena intentarlo no?, tal vez tengas una línea interdimensional o algo así… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Sunset** \- eh, Will, dudo mucho que- (Applejack la interrumpe…)

 **Applejack** \- no no no, déjalo, él lo sabe… (Sunset capto el mensaje…)

 **Will** \- (él se puso mi teléfono en su oído y…)… hola?, oh hola? que tal Twilight?, cuanto tiempo, adivina que, voy a volver pronto a casa…,… ¡hahahahaha! (el rio, yo me reí, todos reímos por esa conversación fingida…, jeje…

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, se imaginan si hubiese sido real? (pregunta riendo…)

 **Rarity** \- jejeje, estoy segura de que a Twilight le hubiese encantado volver a tener noticias de su amigo…

 **Sunset** \- je, es vedad…, aunque es una lástima que no funcione…

 **Applejack** \- jeje…, bueno, al menos sabemos que pronto volverás a casa compañero, emocionado?

 **Will** \- mucho…, aunque algo melancólico…

 **Fluttershy** \- oh, no estés triste Will…, nosotras nunca vamos a olvidarte… (le dice tiernamente…)

 **Rainbow** \- es verdad amigo, como olvidaríamos a un rarito como tú?, hahaha… (Le doy un golpe amistoso en el brazo…)

 **Will** \- ha-ha, muy chistosa… (Dice viéndome con sarcasmo…),…lo se…, ni yo las olvidare, nunca…, siempre serán mis amigas… (Nos dice sonriendo…)

 **Applejack** \- ese es el espíritu, que dicen chicas, otro abrazo grupal?

 **Todas menos** **Rainbow** \- ¡sí!

 **Rainbow** \- ehhh…, mejor no? (Pinkie no me dio oportunidad…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡abrazo grupal! (rayos me atrapo…)

 **Primera persona Will POV.**

… estoy tan contento de que las chicas no estén enojadas conmigo que no puedo parar de sonreír…,… han aceptado la verdad…, y lo afrontaremos en su momento…, juntos…

… es agradable poder pasar un fin de semana de paseo con mis amigas, lástima que Heartwill no esté aquí con nosotros, me hubiese encantado que ella y las chicas empezaran a conocerse mejor y llevarse bien…, bueno, que se le va a hacer?

… lo que se me hace extraño, y creo que las chicas por estar conversando aun o se han percatado, es que la "señorita veloz" se está tardando demasiado en ver una tienda,… que estará pasando ahí?

 **Rainbow** \- (y como si el destino respondiera a mi pregunta, veo como Rainbow viene corriendo hacia donde estamos sentados, y se le nota bastante agitada…) ¡AHHHHHHHHHH, chicos, chicos, no van a creer esto!

 **Applejack** \- wow amiga, que pasa?, vas a decirnos que encontraste algo genial en esa tienda de deportes?, jejeje… (Dice manteniendo el buen humor del momento, y no pudimos evitar reír…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡ha-ha, que gracioso, no baquerita, acaba de pasar algo que casi me provoca un infarto!

 **Rarity** \- oh, yo te entiendo perfectamente cariño, los precios últimamente están de infarto… (Valla que si sabe seguir el humor, le extendí mi mano, ella extendió la suya, y las chocamos, fue muy cómico…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡no, lo que quiero decir es que-¡ (Pinkie la interrumpe…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy uy uy espera, espera, yo quiero decir una… (Dice emocionada…)

 **Rainbow** \- (ella con cara seria y de mala gana le responde…) bien…, dilo…

 **Pinkie** \- … una… (… hahahahaha, fue algo tonto, pero nos hizo reír a todos…, menos a Rainbow que seguía viéndonos con impaciencia…)

 **Rainbow** \- ya terminaron?, tú quieres decir una también Sunset? (dije viéndola sarcásticamente…)

 **Sunset** \- jejeje, no descuida…

 **Rainbow** \- y tu Fluttershy? (ella niega con la cabeza…), entonces ya puedo hablar?

 **Will** \- jeje…, esa bien, ya dinos, que fue lo que paso? (que forma de matar el ambiente, más vale que esto valga la pena…)

 **Rainbow** \- escuchen esto, estaba en la tienda hablando con el dueño sobre un nuevo y genial balón que vi pero que era muy costoso, cuando de pronto… (sip, no pudimos evitar soltar una risita por lo que dijo…), "ejem", como les decía… (Pero que carácter…), cuando de pronto sonó mi celular, y al revisarlo, era un número desconocido…

 **Rarity** \- … bueno, y que tiene eso de raro?, a veces eso sucede, solo debes decirles que marcaron un numero equivocado… (Y todos concordamos con eso…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡ah sí?, y dime algo, cuantas veces te ha marcado un número desconocido, y cuando contestas escuchas tu propia voz?! (Dijo reprochando…,… un segundo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (a todos se nos quedó una cara de WTH?)… q-que?,… t-tu,… escuchaste que te hablaba tu propia voz? (pregunto algo temerosa…)

 **Rainbow** \- tal y como lo oyen, cuando conteste, escuche mi propia voz, y como me decía "hola?, quien habla, como rayos funciona esta cosa?"

… todos estábamos dudosos de lo que Rainbow decía, pero no podíamos ignorar algo como eso…, nos mirábamos entre nosotros sin saber que penar…

 **Sunset-** … eso…, eso no puede ser, estas segura de lo que dices?

 **Rainbow** \- ¡claro que lo estoy, oigan, les estoy diciendo la verdad, porque mentiría sobre algo así?!

 **Applejack** \- tranquila dulzura, no es que no te creamos, es solo que…, es difícil de asimilar algo si…, como es siquiera posible?

 **Rarity** \- b-bueno, tal vez fue un número equivocado que casualmente tenía una voz similar… (Están tratando de explicar razonablemente esto…)

 **Applejack** \- una voz similar a la de Rainbow?, jah, eso no es posible… (Como que a Rainbow no le gustó mucho ese comentario…)

 **Pinkie** \- haha, es cierto, es más probable que haya sido ella misma a que fuese alguien con una voz similar…

 **Rainbow** \- y como supones que eso es posible? (buena pregunta…)

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, no lo sé, pero igual es más probable… (Típico de Pinkie, una respuesta sin sustento…)

… estábamos pensativos respecto al asunto…,… pero…, algo paso por mi cabeza…, una remota y muy minúscula posibilidad de que…,… no…, es imposible…, o no lo es?,… acaso…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡Will?, hey Will, reacciona! (Ella me saco de mi trance…)

 **Will** \- eh?, ah, lo lamento yo…, yo estaba…,… estaba… (No sé cómo decirles lo que me cruzo por la cabeza…, las chicas me ven algo preocupadas…), no me vean así, estoy bien, yo solo…,… Rainbow, préstame tu teléfono un segundo…

 **Rainbow** \- que?, para qué?

 **Will** \- solo préstamelo por favor…

 **Rainbow** \- está bien está bien, ten… (Ella me lo entrega…)

… busque el último número que llamo…,… sentí que se me iba a detener el corazón al verlo…

 **Applejack** \- (mi cara pálida y mi expresión de sorpresa llamo la atención de las chicas…) c-compañero, estas bien?, tienes una cara que…,… un segundo, esa es tu cara cuando te percatas de algo, no es así Fluttershy? (ella asiente…), pero porque esta vez?

 **Will** \- … por esto… (Dije volteando el teléfono en dirección a ellas para que vieran el número…)

 **Pinkie** \- … meh, no veo nada divertido, solo es un número telefónico…

 **Will** \- … si…,… mi número telefónico…

 **Todos** \- … (…)… ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!? (Ni siquiera me moleste en taparme los oídos, yo aún seguía impactado…)

 **Sunset** \- ¡p-p-pero eso no es posible, que no habías dicho que lo dejaste en tu casa en Equestria?!

 **Will** \- y así es…

 **Rainbow** \- entonces como es posible que tu teléfono este marcando al mío?

 **Will** \- no lo sé…

 **Applejack** \- esperen, esperen, no saltemos a conclusiones, debe haber una buena explicación para esto…, Will, revísalo una vez más y dime si estas absolutamente seguro de que es el tuyo… (Yo lo hice…),… y bien?

 **Will** \- … no hay duda Applejack…, es mi teléfono el que está llamando al de Rainbow…

… esta situación nos incomodó y asusto a todos…, sé que hace rato hicimos una broma de haber llamado a mi celular pero…, pero no esperaba que…,… mis pensamientos y los de todas fueron interrumpidos, ya que… el celular de Rainbow volvió a sonar,… y si…, era mi numero…

 **Fluttershy** \- q-q-que hacemos? (dice asustada…)

 **Rarity** \- d-deberíamos… contestar?

 **Applejack** \- yo… supongo…

… nos lo quedamos viendo ahí sobre la mesa mientras sonaba…,… no lo resiste más…, para sorpresa de las chicas, tome el celular de Rainbow, apreté contestar, me lo puse al odio, y con mi corazón acelerado, y mi temor, mire a las chicas que me veían algo asustadas y ansiosas por saber lo que pasaría…, así que…, hable…

 **Will** \- … ho-hola? (…),… a-alguien me escucha? (… "h-hola?,… l-lo lamento, no estoy segura de cómo funciona este objeto" me decía una voz…,… mis ojos casi se me salen, mi boca se abría de la impresión, y mi corazón latía a toda potencia…)… ¡T-T-Twilight?, d-de verdad eres tú?!

 **Twilight** \- (las chicas no salían de su asombro al oírme nombrar a Twilight…)"¡W-Will, W-Will eres tú?!

 **Will** \- ¡si Twilight, soy yo! (Gritaba con toda la alegría del mundo…, mientras las chicas tenían cara de no poder creer lo que escuchaban…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡Will, reconozco tu voz!,… por fin…, ¡por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Will, que feliz estoy de escucharte!

 **Will** \- (… las chicas veían como una lágrima resbalaba por mi inmóvil rostro lleno de asombro y alegría…) ¡Twilight, no te imaginas el gusto que me da oírte! (… para las chicas y para mí, esto era… un sueño hecho realidad…)

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pueden adivinar que acontecimiento esta por suceder?**

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **… halo, si, disculpe quisiera cambiar mi plan telefónico a "interdimensional",… claro espero…,… oh disculpen, ya es hora de terminar por esta vez verdad?, bueno, de aquí a que estos perezosos trabajadores me atiendan yo ya habré cerrado este capítulo, así que…, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y nos vemos en la próxima ocasión…**

 **… que cosas le deparara el futuro a nuestro amigo buscador de amor y paz?, tendrán que esperar para verlo…, así que, sin más, que decir…,… "ejem", dije, sin más que decir…**

 **Luck- oh, claro, es mi tuno ahora cierto?,… "cough", comenten, pregunten, sugieran…**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **1- Will cantara…**

 **2- Dark Opal cantara…**

 **3- ambos cantaran… (Aclaración: no necesariamente un dueto…)**


	35. Anuncio 8

**… seguramente en este momento, al haber leído el título de esta "nueva actualización" más de uno debe haber pensado, "¡que sucedió?, porque DOI no subió un nuevo capítulo hoy como lo hace cada 2 sábados a más tardar?, acaso hubo algún contratiempo?, acaso no subirá el nuevo capítulo hoy?, por primera vez no subirá capitulo a tiempo, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **… bueno, primero que todo, no quiero dramatismo, ok?, no soporto a los Raritys…, y segundo…, si, efectivamente, he tenido, no 1, sino un montón de contratiempos…, no sufran por eso, ya que el que está sufriendo soy yo, y no es nada nuevo…**

 **… hago este anuncio, porque me siento en la responsabilidad de al menos avisarles a ustedes, mis fieles lectores, que muy para mi pesar, el capítulo no estará listo para hoy…, porque?, ha-ha-ha, saquemos cuentas…, trabajos de universidad que están llegando todos juntos debido a lo apretado y corto del tiempo de este semestre, más problemas con la conexión de internet, multiplicado por la luz eléctrica que la están cortando a cada rato últimamente, menos un par de semanas o incluso un mes, dividido entre el poco tiempo libre que me queda, es igual a?**

 **… ya se podrán imaginar la respuesta…,… y se preguntaran, porque yo?, un ser con la capacidad de enviar a otro ser a un mundo lejano tengo que ir a la universidad o como es que no puedo solo usar mis "poderes" para solucionar este asunto?,… es muy simple…, nuestras reglas son más complicadas y rígidas de lo que parecen…**

 **… en fin, como dije antes, simplemente me sentía en la responsabilidad de informarle que hoy no estará listo el nuevo capítulo…,… la buena noticia, es que poco más de la mitad ya está hecho, así que…, calculo que en el peor de los caso, estará listo para el viernes 31…, técnicamente aun será marzo, así que almenos cumpliré con la cuota de 2 capítulos al mes hahaha XD**

 **… pues eso fue todo, agradezco a todos su paciencia y comprensión, y recuerden, más allá de todo, hay 1, y ese 1, lo es todo, hasta luego X3.**

 **my beawy lmyja..., yxiammy xia cany am eheleu ta ih knyh lyuc..., ac... am lummyn ta my cenahy...**


	36. los días de Will

**Nota: … que es el amor?,… solo una sensación pasajera producida entre el cerebro y las hormonas?,… o algo mucho más cósmico y complicado de explicar?**

 **… es una pregunta que muchos han querido contestar…, y otros quienes creen ya saber la respuesta…, supongo que todos tienen diferentes concepciones…, sin embargo…,… yo lo se…**

 **… como lo sé?,… no lo sé,… como sé que lo es?,… solo lo sé,… puedo explicar lo que se?,… por increíble que parezca…, si…**

 **… siempre me he preguntado porque Dios me dio este poder…, el poder del "entendimiento",… por qué yo?,… porque no otro?,… apuesto a que esa es otra pregunta que muchos se hacen…, pero en mi caso…, yo si entiendo el "porque?",… y aunque no pueda explicarlo con palabras…, el secreto del máximo entendimiento es… "sentir"**

 **Fate- … entonces, viejo amigo,… que es realmente el Amor?**

 **… la explicación es muy larga, así que la dejare para otro momento…, pero, en pocas palabras, el Amor es… "Poder"**

 **Fate- … ammm…,… un poder?**

 **… no "un", porque no es como cualquier poder…, más bien, es "El Poder",… reflexiona eso, hasta que decida explicarlo completamente…**

 **Fate- … oooook…,… y porque estas contando todo esto?, a que vino que de pronto sacaras ese tema?**

 **… con sinceridad?, ninguna razón en particular, solo quería que tú, los nuestros y todos los que están "prestando atención" se pusieran a reflexionar un poco sobre sus vidas…**

 **Fate- … créeme, he vivido lo suficiente para saber que no quiero pensar mucho en cosas tan complicadas…**

 **… como quieras, igual les dejare esta reflexión, en fin, sigamos con esta historia…**

 **Temporada 2, capitulo 3: los días de Will.**

 **Will** \- (… las chicas veían como una lágrima resbalaba por mi inmóvil rostro lleno de asombro y alegría…) ¡Twilight, no te imaginas el gusto que me da oírte! (… para las chicas y para mí, esto era… un sueño hecho realidad…)

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pueden adivinar que acontecimiento esta por suceder?**

 **Rainbow** \- ¡Twilight?, es Twilight de verdad?! (Preguntaba asombrada, y yo le asentí…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡es…, es increíble chicas, es un milagro! (dice emocionada…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡Twilight hola, soy tu amiga Pinkie Pie, me escuchas?! (¡aaay, me grito en el oído donde sostengo el teléfono!)

 **Sunset-** ¡p-p-pero cómo es esto posible?! (Pregunta impresionada, pero con una sonrisa…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡asombroso, esto es asombroso, que gran oportunidad! (decía con una gran sonrisa…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡Will, puedo escuchar a las chicas, están todas bien?!

 **Will** \- ¡si Twilight, todas están bien, todas estén felices de saber que eres tú! (le dije sin poder borrar la sonrisota de mi rostro…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hey amigo, qué esperas?, pásamela, quiero hablar con ella! (ella trata de tomar el teléfono pero Applejack la detiene…), ¡hey, porque me detienes?!

 **Applejack** \- aguanta un momento cubito de azúcar, si alguien tiene todo el derecho de hablar primero con Twilight es Will…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡pero es mi celular! (dice como niña malcriada…)

 **Applejack** \- Rainbow… (Dice viéndola seriamente como si la regañara…, Rainbow puso cara de inconforme con cachetes inflados…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡hahaha, puedo oírlas, esto es asombroso! (creo que para Twilight esto de hablar por teléfono es toda una nueva experiencia…)

 **Will** \- ¡verdad que si?, espera, ya se, pondré el altavoz para que todas puedan oírte!

 **Twilight** \- ¡el altavoz?, que es eso?! (Pregunta intrigada…)

 **Will** \- ¡es una función que tienen los teléfonos, es para que las voces que se comunican se oigan a un mayor radio y así todas puedan escucharte!

 **Twilight** \- ¡se puede hacer eso?, increíble, hazlo por favor, quiero poder hablar con todas! (me pide emocionada…)

 **Will** \- ¡claro! (yo configure el teléfono, y…), ¡listo Twilight, habla fuerte y claro, todos te escuchamos! (deje el teléfono sobre la mesa y todas se acercaban lo mas posible…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡chicas, hola, pueden oírme?, cuanto me alegro de poder hablar con ustedes después de tanto tiempo! (se le escucha realmente feliz…, y no es la única, ninguno de nosotros podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡Twilight, cubito de azúcar, también estamos muy contentas de saber de ti!

 **Rarity** \- ¡querida, que emoción, temía nunca volver a verte!

 **Twilight** \- ¡gracias chicas, aunque técnicamente no nos estamos viendo sino más bien escuchando, pero-! (Rainbow la interrumpe…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hahaha, ya empezaste con eso, no cabe duda de que eres tú!

 **Twilight** \- ¡jeje, lo siento! (estoy seguro de que del otro lado de mi teléfono hay una Twilight con cara y sonrisa de avergonzada jejeje…)

 **Pinkie-** ¡uy uy uy, Twilight, tengo una duda!

 **Twilight** \- ¡si Pinkie?, que sucede?!

 **Pinkie** \- ¡bueno, en realidad es más de una, como conseguiste el teléfono de Will si supuestamente lo había dejado en su casa?, como aprendiste a usarlo? porque Dashie dice que escucho su voz cuando recibió una llamada de el? (… de echo creo que todos teníamos las mismas dudas…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡yo…, bueno…, en ese orden, dado que Will le dejo las llaves de su casa a Pinkie-! (Pinkie la interrumpe…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡a mí?, no, esta mañana cuando fui a su casa tuve que arreglármelas para entrar sin llaves, ni te imaginas lo que paso jijiji! (todos excepto Rainbow nos sonrojamos al recordar la escena, enserio era necesario que contara eso?!)

 **Twilight** \- ¡no, yo hablaba de la Pinkie de Equestria y…,… un segundo, como que te metiste a su casa sin llaves?!

 **Pinkie** \- ¡bueno…, es que tenía planeadas algunas cosas, pero él seguía dormido y-! (Twilight la interrumpe…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡Pinkie, no puedes hacer eso! (dice regañándola…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡pero si pude! (dice inocentemente…, apostaría a que ese golpecito que acabo de escuchar fue que Twilight se dio un Facepalm…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡me refiero a que no debes, en Equestria y en cualquier mundo eso es allanamiento, es ilegal, la próxima vez espera a que la otra persona esté disponible, entendiste?!

 **Pinkie** \- ¡oki doki loki!

 **Twilight** \- ¡bien, ahora…,… de que hablábamos?! (Pobre, Pinkie termina por hacer que cualquiera pierda las ideas que tiene en el momento…)

 **Rarity** \- "ejem", hablábamos de las preguntas que te hizo Pinkie, y que creo que tenemos…

 **Twilight-** ¡oh, claro…, como les decía…!

… tanto Twilight como yo les explicamos que a la Pinkie de Equestria yo le había dejado mis llaves, básicamente confiaba en que ella cuidaría de mi casa…, parece que en más de una ocasión, las chicas visitan mi casa solo para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden, que dulce de su parte, le agradecí a Twilight por eso, y le pedí que les diera las gracias a las chicas de mi parte…, ya que Pinkie suele ser desastrosa jejeje…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡oye! (haha, upsi, lo siento…)

… en el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que me fui, Twilight se tomaba algún tiempo para investigar mi teléfono…, aun no logra comprenderlo del todo, pero al menos una de las cosas que aprendió fue lo básico que son las llamadas telefónicas…, y parece que la razón por la que Rainbow escucho su propia voz, fue que precisamente eso, estaban las chicas chequeando como estaban las cosas en mi casa, cuando… mi celular sonó…, seguramente fue cuando hice la "supuesta llamada de broma" usando el teléfono de Rainbow…, y claro, se tardaron en devolver la llamada porque no poseen nada de practica usando un teléfono…, y para cuando Twilight finalmente logro hacerlo, las chicas tuvieron que irse y volver a sus responsabilidades…, lastima, pero que cosas no?

 **Will-** (ninguno de nosotros podía evitar soltar alguna risita, toda esta situación parecía una enorme broma, quien diría que la llamada que hice si funciono…, y estoy muy feliz de que así fuera…) ¡hahaha, no puedo creerlo Twilight, parece mentira que en serio la llamada lograra llegar hasta haya, como es posible?! (Decía riendo…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡no lo sé, pero igual es fantástico, cuantas oportunidades pueden haber para que una de estas "llamadas telefónicas" funcione a través de 2 dimensiones?, es algo que se escapa de mi comprensión…, por ahora! (apostaría a que tiene una enorme sonrisa de emoción en la cara, hahaha, típico de Twilight…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡pues entonces no perdamos más tiempo con detalles menores, aprovechemos esta oportunidad, cuéntanos terroncito, como han estado las cosas desde que regresaste?, se encuentran todos bien de aquel lado?!

 **Fluttershy** \- si, dinos Twilight, como has estado?, y pudiste solucionar ese asunto de los…, ammm…, como se llamaban?,… elementos mágicos? (pregunto en su característico tono bajo…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡te refieres a los Elementos de la Armonía?, en cierto modo si, aunque…, pues, para responderles a Applejack y a ti, digamos que han sucedido muchas cosas que serían muy largas y algo complejas de explicar!

 **Pinkie** \- ¡uy, cosas divertidas?, emocionantes?, aterradoras?, divertidas?, misteriosas?, divertidas?, desafiantes?, ya dije divertidas?! (Clásico de Pinkie, sabe cómo hacernos reír a todos…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡jejeje, pues…, si, de todo un poco! (dice riendo…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡veo que nunca te aburres ahí eh?, jeje, tu hogar se oye como algo que en serio vale la pena!

 **Twilight** \- ¡puedes apostarlo jeje! (dice con un tono contento…), ¡pero nunca adivinaran las cosas que han sucedido desde que regrese, en su mundo serian cosas prácticamente imposibles de hacer! (jejeje…, a ver si es cierto…)

 **Will** \- ¡hey Twilight déjame hacer el intento de adivinar! (Todas me veían esperando lo que iba a decir…), a ver…, en resumen… (Yo tomo aire…, me concentro…, recuerdo…, me preparo…, y…),… ¡las princesas desaparecieron, resulta que Discord era el culpable por unas semillas que planto hace mil años, el árbol de la armonía se quedó casi sin magia y tuvieron que cederle los Elementos de la Armonía para que se salvara, lo que causo que un cofre misterioso de 6 cerraduras apareciera entre sus raíces, así que fuiste a buscar información sobre el en la librería que hay en olvidado castillo de las princesas, y casualmente las chicas fueron ahí también, donde se asustaron por un viejo cuento de una tal "Pony de las Sombras"! (yo me detengo para tomar aire…)

… y así continúe describiendo todo lo que sabía que mis amigas ponys habían hecho en la "4 temporada" jejeje…, el cómo Rainbow quiso hacer hasta lo imposible para que el próximo libro de Daring Do saliera lo más pronto posible, y tras una cierta aventura y enfrentarse a Ahuizotl, descubrieron que la escritora del libro es la propia Daring Do, y todas sus aventuras eran reales…

… el día que la organizadora de los juegos de Equestria se presentó en la escuela donde asisten las CMC…

… cuando viajaron al interior de una historieta mágica y lucharon contra Mane-iac…

… el problema con los murciélagos vampiros de la fruta y que Fluttershy se convirtió en FlutterBat…

… el viaje que hicieron hacia Manehattan para que Rarity mostrara sus vestidos…

… que Pinkie descubriera que ella y Applejack están emparentadas… de alguna forma…

… cuando Rainbow conto con Fluttershy y Bulk Biceps para que Ponyville calificara en los juegos de Equestria…

… la visita de Cadence a Twilight y como Discord y su supuesta "gripe azul" casi lo arruina todo…

… que conocieran al pony fiestero Cheese Sandwich en el cumple-aniversario de Rainbow Dash…

… el día que Rarity fue elegida para organizar el día de Ponyville y termino obsesionándose por aquel pony llamado Trenderhoof que resulto estar enamorado de Applejack…

… cuando Fluttershy se volvió FlutterGuy para cantar en lugar de Big Mac con los Ponytones…

… cuando las CMC cometieron el error de presumir que la "princesa Twilight" les daba lecciones privadas…

… que Fluttershy aprendiera a decir que no a unas criaturitas tan tiernas como los Breezies…

… Applejack y su obsesión de sobreproteger a Apple Bloom…

… la "incomoda" visita de Maud, la hermana mayor de Pinkie Pie que posee un amplio conocimiento de rocas…

… el desafortunado conflicto fraternal que enfrentaron Sweetie Belle y Rarity como hermanas…

… la estafa de Flim y Flam con esa "poción" para curar y hacer sentir mejor a los ponys…

… la dificultad que tubo Rainbow Dash para aprender sobre la historia de los Wonderbolts y aprobar su examen…

… las distintas situaciones que a cada una se le presento en la feria de intercambio de las cataratas arco iris…

… las buenas intenciones de Spike al darle a Rarity un libro mágico llamado "Manifestación de Inspiración" que le permitía "mejorar" las cosas y al final Twilight, Cadence y Luna tuvieron que limpiar todo ese desastre de magia negra…

… el día que finalmente se hicieron los juegos de Equestria y Spike se dejó dominar por el pánico y la decepción, pero término salvándolos a todos de una nube que se congelo y casi los aplasta a todos en el estadio…

… y finalmente…,… el regreso del ladrón de magia, Tirek, quien se escapó del tártaro, y logro apoderarse del poder de todos en Equestria con la ayuda de la traición de Discord…, y de cómo en el transcurso de todo este tiempo, todas obtuvieron sin saberlo 5 de las 6 llaves que necesitaban para abrir el cofre…, y como la redención de Discord logro que Twilight obtuviera su llave la cual era la faltante, y así, abrieron el cofre, y con la magia más poderosa de todas, Tirek fue desterrado nuevamente al tártaro, y Twilight obtuvo su propio castillo y su título oficial…, Twilight Sparkle, la Princesa de la Amistad…

… durante estos minutos que estuve "resumiendo", con cada cosa que decía, las chicas se impresionaban cada vez más, y sus rostros que me veían fijamente lo reflejaban muy claramente…, no podía ver el de Twilight, pero conociéndola, seguro estará aún más impactada que las chicas…,… finalmente, alguien rompió el silencio…

 **Rarity** \- … ¡UN CASTILLO?, TIENE SU PROPIO CASTILLO?! (Decía agarrándome de la camisa y agitándome…, que no se supone que esto se lo haría a Twilight dentro de algún tiempo?, ahí que ver que mi presencia cambia más de lo que esperaba…, ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se hizo la boba…) "ejem", que adorable… (Decía disimulando y sorbiendo de la pajilla en su bebida…)

 **Sunset** \- Will…, tu ni siquiera estuviste ahí cuando esas cosas pasaron, como es posible que sepas todo eso y con tanto detalle? (pregunta con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, en serio quieres que responda?, porque lo puedo hacer… (Dije sonriendo maliciosamente…)

 **Applejack** \- jeje, NNOPE, no es necesario, ya todas sabemos la respuesta, no es así chicas? (Las demás y yo nos reímos pues ya sabemos a lo que se refiere…)

 **Will** \- haha, pues me alegra que aprendieran rápido, tú qué opinas Twilight? (pregunte por el celular…)

 **Twilight** \- … (…)… (… sin respuesta…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (a todos nos pareció raro ese silencio…) ammm…, Twilight?,… está ahí?

 **Twilight** \- … (…)… (… aún no hay respuesta…)

 **Pinkie** \- se habrá cortado la llamada?

 **Will** \- ¿¡QUE!? (Mi reacción as asusto un poco a todas…), ¡l-l-lo siento chicas, yo…, es que…, no por favor, Twilight, responde, no me digas que eso fue todo, no es justo, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ti… otra vez! (es en serio, no quiero perder tan fácil esta enorme oportunidad, asique seguí intentando…), ¡Twilight, Twilight por favor dime algo, lo que sea! (decía angustiado…)

 **Rarity** \- t-t-tranquilo tesoro, tal vez…, tal vez solo es uno de esos momentos en los que no se escucha la llamada, suelen pasar… (Decía tratando de animarme…)

 **Will** \- ¡eso no me ayuda en nada! (dije alterado, y ella se asustó un poco de mi…)

 **Rainbow** \- a ver amigo, permíteme, revisare si se colgó la llamada… (Ella estaba por tomar el teléfono…, pero justo antes de ponerle un dedo encima…)

 **Twilight** \- … Will… (La escuchamos y nos tranquilizamos…)

 **Will** \- ¡s-si Twilight, aquí estoy! (dije más calmado…)

 **Twilight** \- … Will… (Que le pasa?)

 **Will** \- … si Twilight? (esto ya se nos hizo raro a todos…)

 **Twilight** \- … Will… (… oooook…)

 **Will** \- … si?,… Twilight? (dije algo perturbado…)

 **Twilight** \- … Will…,… ¡SE PUEDE SABER COMO CASCOS ES QUE LOGRASTE SABER TODO ESO?, YA SE QUE "SABES MUCHAS COSAS" PERO ESTO ES RIDICULO, COMO PUEDE ALGUN PONY DESCRIBIR ALGO TAN DETALLADO CUANDO NISIQUIERA ESTUVO AHÍ?, COMO LO HACES WILL?! (Todos nos tapábamos los oídos de lo fuerte que hablo Twilight…)

 **Will** \- (aún estaba algo aturdido pero fui el primero en quitarme las manos de las orejas…)… jejeje…, ¡hahahahaha! (creo que mi reacción les causo intriga a las chicas, y apuesto a que Twilight también…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡Will, que se te hace tan gracioso?! (Seguro está enfadada porque nunca le he dado aquella información…, y espero no tener que hacerlo nunca…)

 **Will** \- ¡hahahahaha…, lo siento Twilight, pero el cómo lo hago, seguirá siendo un se-cre-to, hahaha! (seguro que no le gusto mi respuesta…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡Wiiiiiiiiiill, he esperado demasiado tiempo a que nos cuentes toda la verdad y aun te niegas, eso no es justo! (por su voz, yo diría que esta medio enfadada y medio decepcionada…)

… no pudimos evitar reírnos de la pobre Twilight, pero por suerte, su rabieta no duro mucho, Twilight siempre ha sido de las que se conforman rápido cuando saben que no pueden ganar…,… seguimos conversando con ella todo el tiempo que nos fue posible, básicamente el tiempo que aún nos quedaba antes del atardecer se lo dedicamos enteramente a Twilight…, sin embargo, me percaté de que, en todo este tiempo, Sunset nunca le hablo directamente…, eso me pareció un poco triste…, yo estaba a punto de sugerirle que le hablara y le mostrara que ahora es muy diferente a como era antes…, pero…, el por inconveniente que podía pasar, sucedió…

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight estaba teniendo una plática con Rarity mientras todos escuchábamos, cuando…)… ah?, que es esto?

 **Rarity** \- sucede algo querida? (pregunta intrigada…)

 **Twilight** \- no lo sé, es que…, acaba de aparecer algo en la pantalla del…, lo siento, Will, me recuerdas el nombre por favor?

 **Will** \- celular, Twilight…

 **Twilight** \- claro, acaba de aparecer algo en la pantalla del celular…

 **Rainbow** \- algo como qué?

 **Twilight** \- déjenme ver…,… parece una especie de aviso…

 **Applejack** \- y que es lo que dice dulzura?

 **Twilight** \- dice…, "batería baja, por favor conectar cargador",… no estoy segura de entender muy bien, que significa eso?

… las chicas y yo nos vimos con caras pálidas…, estuvimos a punto de entrar en pánico, pero antes de que alguien se saliera de control, Applejack demostró una vez más que es la más prudente…

 **Applejack** \- T-Twilight, dulzura escucha atentamente lo voy a decirte y no entres en pánico… (Decía tratando de razonar la situación…)

 **Twilight** \- … muy bien… (… y un momento de explicación sobre la batería después…),… ¡el celular se va a quedar sin energía?, quieres decir que va a dejar de funcionar?! (Justo lo que le dijo que no hiciera…)

 **Rarity** \- c-cariño cálmate… (Decía tratando, pero no serbia…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡tengo-tengo-tengo que pensar rápido, no puedo dejar que eso pase, esta es una oportunidad que temo que no se repita, no quiero perder el contacto con ustedes! (se le nota lo alterada…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡Twilight, amiga, contrólate! (no tiene caso…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡qué tal si reviso mis libros?, tal vez encuentre algo sobre cómo llenar un objeto de energía o algo así! (suficiente, esto ya duro demasiado…)

 **Will** \- Twilight… (No me escucha…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡o-o-o tal vez pueda conseguir algo que reemplace esa "batería" de la que hablan! (cada vez más alterada…)

 **Will** \- Twilight… (Me estoy impacientando…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡ah, ya se, tal vez si lo lleno de magia pueda-! (la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- ¡TWILIGHT! (… mi voz les choco a todas por un momento…, yo respiro y me calmo…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡s-s-si Will?! (… esto me va a doler…, pero es inevitable…)

 **Will** \- … Twilight…, quiero que sepas lo feliz que estoy de haber podido saber de ti después de tanto tiempo…, y estoy feliz de que trates de arreglar esto…, pero es inútil…, no hay tiempo… (Lo sé, ya estoy poniéndome sentimental…, y no soy el único, las chicas también…

 **Twilight** \- p-p-pero Will, yo sé que puedo hacer algo para que tu aparato siga funcionando, lo sé, solo quiero…, solo necesito…,… "sniff",… solo necesito algo de tiempo, "sniff" (… puedo sentirlo…, puedo sentir su dolor…)

 **Will** \- lo se mi querida amiga…, lo se…, pero ya no hay tiempo…, por favor, podrías solo escucharme? (pregunte algo decaído forzando una sonrisa…)

 **Twilight** \- … está bien Will… (Desearía poder ver su rostro ahora…, desearía poder darle un abrazo a mi amiga…)

 **Will** \- … escucha…, sé que es doloroso…, el tiempo que he estado separado de mi nuevo hogar…, el tiempo que he estado separado de ustedes..., mis amigas…, mi familia…, pero te juro Twilight…, te juro que al final, todo esto habrá valido la pena…

 **Twilight** \- … de verdad? (pregunta con un tono algo bajo, supongo que es porque está llorando…), lo dices en serio Will?, "sniff", todo el tiempo que has estado lejos ha servido de algo?

 **Will** \- desde luego que si…, ha servido de mucho, y de muchas maneras Twilight…, jeje, sabes, ahora recuerdo una frase de mi mundo que dice "la distancia aviva el amor hacía tus seres queridos", y lo cierto es, que creo que es verdad, ya que lo estoy viviendo hahaha…

 **Twilight** \- "sniff",… jejeje… (Eso quería escuchar…)

 **Will** \- así quería oírte, riendo… (Le digo sonriendo…)

 **Twilight** \- … tu siempre sabes cómo hacer que estas situaciones sean más tolerables eh? (pregunta en tono burlón…)

 **Will** \- tú lo sabes hahaha… (Ambos reímos, y las chicas también…),… en fin Twilight…, solo me alegro de haber podido tener este momento al menos contigo…, es una lástima que las chicas o Spike no estuvieran ahí…, hahaha, seguro que cuando les cuentes de estos se sentirán algo…, no sé, algo…

 **Twilight** \- jejeje, algo decepcionados?, tristes?, celosos?, tu elije jejeje… (Me gusta orla reír…, me llena de esperanza…), también me alegra muchísimo haber podido hablar contigo Will…, te extraño…, te extrañamos…

 **Will** \- … lo se…, yo también las extraño a todas…, no quiero volver a cometer el error de no despedirme de ti como lo hice cuando volviste a Equestria, quiero despedirme como debe ser esta vez Twilight, y no dejar que el celular se apague y no podamos al menos decirnos un adios…

 **Twilight** \- si, a propósito, aún estoy algo enojada por eso, sabes? (se le noto en ese tonito…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, lo lamento mucho… (Dije riéndome y poniendo mis manos en posición de súplica…)

 **Twilight** \- … bien…, igual vamos a tener un pequeña charla cuando vuelvas, entendido?

 **Will** \- te lo prometo… (Dije sonriendo…)

 **Twilight** \- … Will…, lo harás verdad?,… vas a volver cierto? (Su tono reflejo algo de preocupación…)

 **Will** \- … por supuesto que si amiga…, no dudes de eso…

 **Twilight** \- … en ese caso…, es un hasta luego Will, no un adiós…

 **Will** \- … tienes razón…,… en fin, es mejor hacerlo ahora, antes de que nos arrepintamos…,

 **Twilight** \- concuerdo contigo… (Esto es un poco deprimente…, pero tierno…)

 **Will** \- … bien…, te veré muy pronto Twilight…, te quiero mucho amiga…, y a todas…, dale mis saludos a las chicas y a Spike…, hasta luego…

 **Twilight** \- hasta luego mi humano amigo…, también te quiero…, todos te queremos…, por favor vuelve pronto a casa…, te estaremos esperando con las brazos abiertos…, nos vemos… (Su voz suena tan… dulce…)

 **Will** \- nos vemos…

 **Twilight** \- chicas, no crean que me olvide de ustedes, espero poder verlas de nuevo tan pronto se vuelva a abrir el portal…, hasta entonces…

 **Applejack** \- igual nosotras dulzura, hasta la próxima…

 **Rarity** \- cuídate cariño, duerme bien, aliméntate y siempre usa la ropa de temporada… (… todos la vimos fijamente…),… que? (jeje, ay Rarity…)

 **Fluttershy** \- te estaremos esperando con ansias Twilight… (Dice gentilmente…)

 **Rainbow** \- asegúrate de traernos grandes historias amiga, nos vemos… (Dice despidiéndose con su gesto "cool")

 **Pinkie** \- ¡si, será divertido, podemos contar historias, pasear y mostrarte la ciudad, quizá hacer una pijamada, jijiji, no puedo esperar! (dice emocionada…)

 **Twilight** \- jeje, yo tampoco…,… hasta luego chicas…

 **Todos** \- ¡hasta luego Twilight! (dijimos todos a nuestro modo cada uno, incluyendo a Sunset…)

 **Twilight** \- … un momento,… fue mi imaginación?, chicas, corríjanme si me equivoco, pero les puedo jurar que acabo de escuchar la voz de Sunset Shi… (… se acabó…, mi celular seguro se quedó sin energía…, solo puedo imaginarme la expresión que ahora debe tener Twilight…)

… las chicas y yo nos quedamos viendo el celular de Rainbow por un momento…, como esperando algo…, pero es obvio que nada pasara…,… Rainbow recoge su celular y lo guarda en su bolsillo…

 **Rainbow** \- bueno…, valió la pena que Pinkie planeara…, más bien, improvisara este día, eh?, jejeje…

 **Rarity** \- sin duda alguna, esta fue la mejor sorpresa de todas…, un auténtico milagro… (Las chicas asienten…)

 **Applejack** \- tu qué opinas compañero?, aunque creo que está de más preguntar igual lo hare, estas tan feliz como nosotras? (pregunta con buen humor…)

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm, Will?,… estas… bien? (todas ven como tengo la cabeza agachada…)

 **Pinkie** \- uuuuuy, esta tan feliz que no tiene palabras… (Dice animada…)

 **Applejack** \- no estoy muy segura de eso… (Ella se acerca un poco a mi…), Will?, te sientes mal compañero? (…sigo sin responder…)

 **Rarity** \- … tesoro…, puede ser que estés triste? (pregunta preocupada…)

 **Will** \- … triste?,… puede ser… (Dije algo seco…)

 **Rainbow** \- oh vamos amigo, arriba esos ánimos, tú mismo lo dijiste, pronto volverás a casa, no hay razón para seguir deprimido…,… o acaso…, tanto de disgusta estar aquí? (creo que esa pregunta capto la atención de todas…)

 **Sunset** \- … es cierto eso Will?,… ya no quieres seguir más tiempo aquí? (su tono me pareció algo… decaído…)

 **Will** \- (yo levanto mi cabeza…, las chicas me ven algo preocupadas…, pero ni se imaginan…)… es una broma?,… he estado aquí más tiempo del que estuve en Equestria, en serio creen que voy a deprimirme por eso a estas alturas? (mi respuesta las dejo pensativas…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm, entonces…, porque te notamos algo triste?,… de verdad que no te sientes mal por eso? (…entiendo su preocupación…)

 **Will** \- (… yo me le acerque un poco, puse mi mano en su cabeza y empecé a acariciarla…, veo que aun causo ese extraño efecto…) jejeje…, no Fluttershy, no estoy triste por eso…, después de todos los maravillosos recuerdos que hice aquí, como podría estar triste? (mi respuesta las calmo a todas, pude notarlo…), es lógico que el tiempo que he pasado lejos de mi hogar me afecte un poco, pero también es importante apreciar las cosas que he hecho aquí…, y las amistades que conseguí… (Dije viéndolas a todas y guiñándoles un ojo…, dejo de acariciar a Fluttershy…)

 **Pinkie** \- "fiuh", que alivio, por un momento creí que ya nos querías… (Oye, eso es demasiado…)

 **Rarity** \- Pinkie, eso es un poco extremista…, pero si, es gratificante que nos dijeras eso tesoro…, pero dinos, entonces porque te notamos algo deprimido?, es porque extrañas mucho tu hogar?

 **Sunset** \- o porque extrañas a Twilight y todas tus amigas en Equestria?

 **Applejack** \- o es por la nostalgia de haber podido hablar tan repentinamente con Twilight?

 **Will** \- … pues…, si, si, si… y no, no me siento mal por nada de lo anterior…

 **Sunset** \- entonces que es? (… me quede callado por un momento…, puedo notar como crece la intriga de las chicas…)

 **Will** \- … es que…, cuando vuelva a Equestria… (Ellas me miran fijamente…),… cuando vuelva a Equestria… (Me ven con atención…),… ¡cuando vuelva a Equestria mi celular ya no tendrá nada de energía, como se supone que poder volver a escuchar mis canciones favoritas y ver mis videos?, ni siquiera sé si encontrare alguna mágica forma de lograr que funcione otra vez, y pensar en todo eso es muy frustrante! (dije algo alterado…)

… 3…, 2…, 1…, lógicamente, Rainbow fue la primera, pero las chicas no tardaron en seguirla cada una a su modo…, a que me refiero?, a la enorme carcajada que soltaron cada una…, parecía no terminar…

 **Will** \- ¡oigan, no es gracioso, podrá no parecer gran cosa pero esto en serio me frustra!

 **Applejack** \- (Applejack se secaba la lagrima de risa…) hahahahaha, l-lo lamento mucho compañero, p-pero es que…, hahahahaha… (No podía ni terminar de hablar…)

 **Rainbow** \- (Rainbow se sujetaba el estómago de la risa…) ¡buah-haha-haha, y las chicas tan preocupadas por nada! (que brusca…)

 **Will** \- ¡hey, trata de decirme eso cuando tú ya no puedas usar tu celular! (grite regañándolas…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡hahaha, lo lamento Will, haha, pero lo que más me causa gracia es que aún no te hayas dado cuenta!

 **Will** \- ¡darme cuenta?, darme cuenta de que?! (Y las risas de estas 6 payasas no se detienen…)

 **Rarity** \- jejeje, ay tesoro, en verdad no te lo imaginas?, usualmente eres muy rápido para analizar las cosas jeje…

 **Fluttershy** \- jeje, no imagino lo alterado que debes estar para no saberlo…

 **Will** \- ¡saber qué?, oigan, esto ya no es gracioso!

 **Sunset** \- jejeje, Will… (Yo volteo a verla…), en este momento estas en un mundo humano… (Yo asiento…), con tecnología como la de tu mundo… (Yo vuelvo a asentir, pero no entiendo a qué quiere llegar…),… entonces?, porque no solo compras otra batería aquí?

 **Will** \- … (…)… (… solo puedo imaginarme la cara de menso que tengo en este momento…,… yo me di un facepalm en toda la frentesota que sonó fuerte y seguro me dejo una marca roja…) ¡Pero que menso!

… poco a poco las chicas dejaban de reír, tal vez porque sentían lastima o solo se cansaron, no lo sé…

 **Rarity** \- jeje…, ay tesoro, no te sientas mal por eso, bajo tanto estrés y presión a cualquiera se le puede pasar por alto esos detalles…

 **Applejack** \- sin mencionar la emoción de haber podido hablar con Twilight, estoy segura que aún no estás del todo calmado…

 **Will** \- aun así…, algo tan obvio… (Dije riéndome de mi mismo en el fondo…)

 **Rainbow** \- jah, si, que bobo fuiste… (… muchas gracias…, las chicas le echan una mirada no muy linda…), que?, es verdad y lo saben… (Dice cruzándose de brazos…)

 **Sunset** \- bueno, bueno chicas, dejemos a un lado eso, creo que lo estamos incomodando…, que les parece si continuamos con nuestro día de paseo… (Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con ella…, EEYUP, en definitiva es lastima lo que sienten por mí en este momento…)

 **Rainbow** \- pero antes de irnos, tengo una duda… (Dice viéndome directamente…)

 **Will** \- cual duda?

 **Rainbow** \- se puede saber que significa "menso"? (su duda era la duda de todas…)

 **Will** \- (yo abrí los ojotes al percatarme…)… ay rayos, se me salió verdad? (dije medio tapándome la boca…)

 **Applejack** \- EEYUP, otra palabra desconocida más a la lista de cosas extrañas a las que nos debes una explicación… (Dice con una sonrisita y arqueando una ceja…)

 **Will** \- … bueno…, si prometen nunca repetir eso, les diré que es una palabra para decirle tonto, torpe y bobo a alguien, todo al mismo tiempo… (… creo que no les sorprendió mucho esa explicación…)

 **Sunset-** … si realmente eso es lo que significa…, pues…, no crees que tal vez…?

 **Will-** que cosa? (porque esas caras con algo de incomodidad?)

 **Rarity** \- … creo que tal vez fuiste un poco duro contigo mismo llamándote de esa manera hace un momento… (Dice con una expresión algo insegura…)

 **Will** \- que puedo decir?, así me sentí hahaha… (Dije muy seguro…)

 **Pinkie** \- te sentiste como un tonto, un torpe y un bobo al mismo tiempo? (pregunta inocentemente…)

 **Will** \- … si…, ¡hahahahaha, vamos, no negaran que es divertido, o si? (Mi risa se les contagia…, eso me gusta, ver a mis amigas compartiendo la alegría…, poco a poco nos levantamos de nuestro lugar y decidimos marcharnos…)

… nos movimos del lugar, y en cierto momento de nuestro camino, muy discretamente le dije a Sunset Shimer "gracias", a lo que ella, del mismo modo, me sonrió y me dijo "no hay de qué",… me sorprende un poco que ninguna de las chicas le preguntara porque Sunset no hablo con Twilight en ningún momento…, talvez no se dieron cuenta, o talvez no lo hicieron porque no quieran lastimarla…, no lo sé…, pero prefiero no decir nada, después de todo, sé que al final, todo se solucionara…

… fue lindo,… ese sábado que pasamos juntos fue muy agradable…,… el domingo…, bueno, realmente no hice nada, solo quedarme en casa con Esmeralda y entretenerme con las ventajas de estar en un mundo humano…,… y así paso 1 semana, en la cual, la directora Celestia anuncio que pronto, Canterlot High tendría la primera exhibición musical para reunir fondos…, ahora estoy seguro de que estoy más cerca que nunca de por fin volver a Equestria…, a casa…

… que paso durante esa semana?,… hahaha…, aparte del anuncio de la directora Celestia, también fue el tiempo en que las chicas decidieron formar una banda…, así es…, el momento ha llegado…, una por una, las chicas fueron descubriendo que instrumento musical es que él puede usar…, demás esta explicar lo que sucedió, cualquiera que conozca "los clips" de Rainbow Rocks sabe lo que paso…,… Dios mío, porque sigo recordando como si tuviera que explicar estas cosas?,… la locura me habrá hecho esto?, bla-bla-bla, en fin, y no tengo que explicar que sí, esa es otra vieja maña mía, solo diré que es tiempo de pensar muy bien lo que are…,… que otra cosa paso esa semana?,… ah, sí, en algunas ocasiones he pasado mi tiempo libre después del trabajo con Heartwill, cada vez nos llevamos mejor como amigos…, solo amigos…,… también recuerdo la petición de la sub directora Luna…, lástima que no pude acceder…, en el fondo me dio lastima, pero…, es que ya no me queda tiempo…

 **Reto de Dark Opal: pueden adivinar cuál fue la petición que Will tuvo que rechazar, antes de seguir leyendo?**

 **Flashback (viernes, 12pm)**

… estaba en el comedor, disfrutando una vez más del sabor de la carne…, ¡oh Dios mío, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Twilight,… y Fluttershy, por favor perdóname, les juro que cuando vuelva a Equestria me olvidare de la carne!,… pero mientras este en un mundo humano, soy muy débil…

… como sea, el caso es que tras terminar de comer, me fui en dirección a la oficina de la sub directora Luna…, no, no estoy en problemas, es solo que esta mañana me informo que quería hablar conmigo de un tema en particular…, con sinceridad, ya estoy estresado de tener este tipo de "charlas"

 **Luna** \- (… llegue al lugar, y toque la puerta de su oficina…) adelante…

 **Will** \- (al escucharla, yo entro…) con permiso…, buen día sub directora Luna, quería verme?

 **Luna** \- así es Will, por favor toma asiento… (A juzgar por su tono y su sonrisa, diría que está bastante tranquila, esa es buena señal…, me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio…), por favor no te preocupes, te prometo que la razón por la que te cite aquí, no tiene nada de similar con el incidente del club de periodismo de hace un tiempo jejeje… (Yo rasque mi cabeza en señal de vergüenza…)

 **Will** \- jeje tanto se me nota la preocupación?…, bueno…, y a que debo la enorme alegría de poder estar a solas con usted? (dije haciéndome el gracioso…)

 **Luna** \- (ella se sonroja un poco, pero capto la broma…) haha, por favor Will, adular a tus superiores es un truco muy antiguo, eso no te conseguirá ningún aumento…

 **Will** \- hahaha, aumento?, por favor princesa, míreme a los ojos, en serio parezco de esos? (le pregunto riendo…)

 **Luna** \- (ambos nos vemos fijamente a los ojos…) jeje…, no, tu?, jamás…, ammm, Will?

 **Will** \- si?

 **Luna** \- … volviste a llamarme princesa… (… yo me sonroje de la sorpresa…)

 **Will** \- o-oh…, yo…, lo siento… (Digo avergonzado…)

 **Luna** \- jeje, no necesitas disculparte…, aunque me encantaría saber, porque a veces por accidente sueles decirnos a mi hermana y a mi "princesas"? (pregunta intrigada y arqueando una ceja…)

 **Will** \- (yo me hice el tonto…) quien sabe…, tal vez puedo ver a las personas como son por dentro y usted es realmente una princesa, podría ser, no? (digo sonriendo…)

 **Luna** \- ha-ha, que chistosito… (Me dice con un tono burlón…),… en fin Will, dejemos los juegos para luego y vallamos al punto…, la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras, está bien? (Está un poco más seria de lo que esperaba, no es mi estilo, pero…)

 **Will** \- de acuerdo…, y de que quería que habláramos?

 **Luna** \- pues…, veras Will…,… me he enterado de un pequeño secretito que te tenías muy bien oculto, y que podrías haber puesto a servicio de Canterlot High desde hace mucho tiempo…

… ¡QUE QUE QUE?, ok, ok, no lo mostré, pero lo cierto es que empecé a sudar frio, mi cabeza dio mil vueltas tratando de analizar, cuando y donde cometí el error de revelar algunos de mis secretos?, quien se enteró y fue de chismoso con Luna?, de cual de mis secretos se enteró?, como salgo de esto?, auxilio!

 **Will** \- (todo eso paso por momento en cuestión de segundos…, pero solo exprese…)… ah sí? (pero que cara tan hipócrita la mía…)

 **Luna** \- si, en realidad, fue Cheerilee quien me lo conto, lo descubrió por casualidad un día que te vio solo en el tejado de la escuela, solo que hasta ahora ella no entendía lo útil que pudo haber sido que nos lo dijera antes…

 **Will** \- … oh…, entiendo… (… ¡es una broma?, he hecho muchas cosas en el tejado de la escuela, quien sabe lo que habrá visto esa chismosa, CHEERILEE, OJALA TE RESVALES EN LA DUCHA Y TE CAIGAS SOBRE TU TRASERO!,… está bien, eso fue realmente cruel de mi parte, pero en serio, no me gusta que se pongan a espiar mi vida de esa manera…)

 **Luna** \- … Will, estas bien? (tanto se me nota que no?)

 **Will** \- … perdón?, oh, sí, no se preocupe, por favor continúe… (Pero que falso de mi parte…)

 **Luna** \- muy bien, como te decía, Cheerilee no considero lo útil que pudo haber sido que nos lo dijera antes…, y creo que tú tampoco considérate los beneficios que pudiste haber obtenido desde un principio si nos hubieras dicho que puedas hablar el idioma español…, la verdad, no entiendo porque no nos lo dijiste antes, tienes idea de lo útil y beneficioso que pudo haber sido para todos que nos hubieses dicho eso desde hace mucho tiempo? (pregunto en tono calmado…)

 **Will** \- (… sentí una combinación de alivio más "WTH?" y mi cara lo reflejaba claramente),… disculpe?,… ese era el secreto?

 **Luna** \- ammm, si…, porque?, no estas impresionado?

 **Will** \- … es que…, si soy totalmente sincero con usted, no es que yo estuviera manteniéndolo en secreto, es solo que nunca se me ocurrió decirlo, porque…, nunca le di mucha importancia… (… creo que no se esperó esa respuesta…)

 **Luna** \- … de verdad? (por su tono, diría que no se esperaba para na da lo que dije…)

 **Will** \- … de verdad… (Le dije tranquilamente…)

 **Luna** \- … en ningún momento se te ocurrió que podrías haber conseguido un puesto como profesor de español además de ser asesor escolar?

 **Will** \- … ammm…, no… (… muy simple…)

 **Luna** \- (su cara de desorientada no tiene precio…)… oh…, bueno…, debo admitir que no esperaba esa respuesta…, lo primero que pensé cuando me entere de esto fue que tal vez nos lo habías dicho ni a mi hermana ni a mí porque querías mantenerlo en secreto por alguna razón o… tal vez por alguna otra causa más personal, la verdad, no lo sé…

 **Will** \- … no…, nada de eso, solo… (Yo me encogí de hombros…), solo no lo considere en ningún momento…

 **Luna** \- … valla…, jeje…, creo que de verdad lo malinterprete todo…, me siento algo avergonzada… (Dice un poco sonrojada…)

 **Will** \- (yo rascaba mi cabeza…) jejeje…, no se culpe por eso, supongo que yo el tonto que no pensó en eso…, upsi… (Dije sonriendo…)

 **Luna** \- jejeje…, no, por supuesto que no eres ningún tonto Will…, solo eres un poco despistado…, y yo un poco confusa jejeje… (Dice sonriendo…, por la incómoda situación, ambos reímos…, hasta que alguien entro a la oficina…, mira nada más…),… oh, hermana, que oportuna, justo estábamos hablando de ti…, bueno, algo así jeje…

 **Celestia** \- (Celestia había entrado y se sorprendió de verme aquí…) hablando de mí?,… valla, no esperaba verte aquí Will, buenos días…

 **Will** \- buenos días a usted… (Le dije sonriendo…)

 **Celestia** \- y que te trae a la oficina de mi hermana?, volviste a meterte en problemas? (pregunta con un tono y un gesto algo burlones…)

 **Will** \- haha, problemas yo?, desde cuándo? (… esas miradas por parte de ambas hablan por sí solas…)

 **Luna** \- jeje, no hermana, nada de eso, conversábamos sobre algo en particular…

 **Celestia** \- algún tema interesante? (Luna asiente…) algo que ver conmigo? (yo asiento…), bueno…, había venido solo a traerle estos papeles a mi hermana, pero…, creo que esto me concierne… (Luna y yo asentimos…), me gustaría escucharlo todo desde el principio…

… le explicamos todo lo que hablamos…, Celestia estuvo a punto de hacerme casi las mismas preguntas que Luna, si no fuera porque ya le explicamos que solo fue un mal entendido, yo no pretendía ocultar que puedo hablar español…

… ya formalmente aclarado ese asunto, ambas me hicieron la oferta de que, ahora si jeje, poder ser "profesor" de español…, y la verdad…, me dolió un poco lo que tuve que explicarles después…, el porque no podría aceptar su oferta…

… fue un triste la verdad…, la decepción que pude notar en sus rostros…, y no tanto por no poder aceptar esa oferta, no, sino más bien…, el que pronto yo me iría de Canterlot High…, así es, les explique que pronto yo volvería a mi hogar…, a Equestria…, no entendían al principio como lo haría, pero para ahorrarme una larga y complicada explicación de la cual no puedo decir muchas cosas, solo les dije "confíen en mi…,sé que será muy pronto"

… por un lado estaban tristes por mí partida…, y por el otro lado, sus caras se volvieron más de comprensión que de decepción…, increíble, ambas me expresaron su alegría por mi…, también me expresaron su alegría y agradecimiento por el tiempo que estuve aquí como asesor…, se siente lindo que aquellos a quienes admiras te digan palabras tan lindas…

… ese día termino como cualquier otro, y tanto Celestia como Luna ya estaban preparadas para el momento de mi partida…, aunque algo llamo mi atención, y fue que Celestia me dijo que antes de que me fuera, me daría algo especial…, que podrá ser?,… bueno, tendré que esperar a que llegue el momento de que me valla para saberlo…

 **Fin del flashback.**

… si tuviera que ponerle un título a todo lo que he hecho y vivido desde que llegue aquí, me haría recordar mucho a u anime que vi hace mucho tiempo, llamado "los días de Midori", por todas las cosas raras que me han pasado…, aunque en mi caso sería más bien…, los días de Will…, haha, me pregunto cuántos verían un anime con ese nombre?

… ya es lunes…, estoy llegando a Canterlot High…, pero estoy casi seguro de que hoy es el día…, estoy casi seguro de que hoy, ellas aparecerán…, como lo sé?,… tengo ese mal presentimiento que nunca me falla…, solo espero poder tener la voluntad de resistir y enfrentarme contra su deprimente, cruel y manipuladora magia…,… la magia de las sirenas…, la magia de las Dazzlings…

… entre a la escuela y me dirigí, no al gimnasio donde se supone que deben estar todos, sino a la biblioteca, y de camino, veía como los estudiantes iban de un lado a otro cargando materiales y carteles los cuales estaban decorando…, debo admitir que es agradable ver ese enorme espíritu escolar, en especial porque yo nunca pude tener algo así cuando era estudiante…, como sea, no voy a ponerme melancólico ahora, iré a lo importante, sé que algunas veces he cambiado algunos eventos que considero que puedo mejorar, pero en definitiva pienso que es mejor que no intervenga en este caso y dejar que las chicas pasen por esta experiencia…, aunque sé que tiene que ver con la crueldad contra Sunset Shimer, de verdad pienso que esto es algo a lo que tienen que enfrentarse…, solo espero no estar equivocado…

 **Primera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate** \- … los días de Will…, no suena tan mal…

 **DOI** \- pues, los días de Will en Canterlot High están por terminar…

 **Fate** \- … ha pasado un largo tiempo eh?, cuanto tiempo ha vivido ahí?

 **DOI** \- más de lo vivo en Equestria…

 **Fate** \- si, pero, cuánto exactamente?

 **DOI** \- no me he tomado mi tiempo para calcular eso…

 **Fate** \- … y cambiando de tema, que crees que pasara cuando aparezcan las sirenas?

 **DOI** \- nada bueno…

 **Fate** \- resulto muy mal herido cuando se enfrentó a Sunset Shimer, y ella solo era 1, estas son 3, y su especialidad es hacer sentir mal a los demás, Will detesta eso…

 **DOI** \- entonces esperemos que se halla desarrollado lo suficiente para poder afrontar lo que vendrá…

 **Fate** \- … y si…, y que pasara si Dark Opal se involucra?

 **DOI** \- … (…)… "si" se involucra?,… más bien, que pasara CUANDO se involucre…

 **Fate** \- … lo hare indudablemente verdad?

 **DOI** \- eso temo…

 **Fate** \- … la pieza clave de la que hablo antes…, acaso será…

 **DOI** \- … no se me ocurre otra cosa…

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

… estaba en el gimnasio sin estar segura de como poder ayudar…, y no es raro…, ninguno me quería cerca…, aun no puedo culparlos…,… me acerque hasta donde estaba la hermana de Applejack, de Rarity y la niña que es admiradora de Rainbow…, tratare de probar suerte con ellas…

 **Sunset** \- (… tome el pincel que las hermana de Rarity tenía y…) ¿quieren algo de ayuda? (les pregunte algo insegura…)

 **AB** \- (… me vieron raro…) ammm, no gracias, estamos bien… (Puedo notar que en serio no me quieren aquí…)

 **Sunset** \- oh…, está bien… (Dije decepcionada…, devolví el pincel y…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡Sunset Shimer, por aquí! (escuche a Pinkie llamándome y vi a las chicas esperándome con una sonrisa…, eso me hizo sonreír también…, fui hacia ellas, y note claramente como todos me veían y hablaban de mi…, se siente horrible…)

 **Sunset** \- (suspire frustrada…) no tenía idea de que toda la escuela estaría aquí… (Fluttershy pone su mano en mi hombro para consolarme y me regala una sonrisa, eso se sintió bien…)

 **Rarity** \- (… Rarity y Pinkie levantan el cartel que estuvieron haciendo para mostrarlo…) esta publicidad resultara muy llamativa, si puedo decirlo yo misma… (Dice con orgullo…)

 **Pinkie** \- y huele a pastel… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- en serio? (pregunta acercándose al cartel para olerlo y…, Pinkie se lo pego demasiado a Fluttershy en la cara…, eso le dejo varias manchas…)

 **Pinkie** \- use alaciado en vez de pegamento… (… eso sí que es raro…)

 **Applejack** \- ammm, Fluttershy, tienes algo en… (Dice señalando su propia cara…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (Fluttershy pasa su mano por su mejilla y la mira…) me la quite?

 **Applejack** \- je, no exactamente… (Yo uso un pañuelo y limpio la cara de Fluttershy…,… en ese momento, vemos como la directora Celestia y la sub directora Luna entran al gimnasio…)

 **Celestia** \- buena tarde estudiantes, solo quería decirles a todos lo encantada que estoy de que tantos de ustedes vallan a participar en la primera exhibición musical de Canterlot High… (Sus palabras los lleno de emoción a todos…), esta es una maravillosa oportunidad para reunir fondos para todos nuestros programas extracurriculares aquí en la secundaria, así que sigan trabajando en los carteles y posters…, pienso que este será uno de los eventos más emocionantes que hayamos tenido en Canterlot High, desde el baile de otoño… (Esas últimas palabras me pusieron nerviosa, y con toda razón…, todos se me quedaron viendo de una manera nada agradable…)

… de la vergüenza y la culpa, me deje resbalar contra la pared hasta caer al piso y cubrirme la cara…, me siento horrible…, sé que Will dijo que dejara de sufrir por esto, que todo se arreglaría, pero…, es tan duro…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… el día de hoy ha sido extraño, prácticamente todos los estudiantes que han venido a verme ha sido para preguntarme "que tal esta mi cartel?", "cree que lo haremos bien?" y "usted tiene pensado participar?",… oh valla…, no es mi estilo, prefiero no resaltar…,… aunque…,… bla-bla-bla, en fin, hace un momento pude escuchar a las chicas practicando la canción " **better than ever** " y la verdad fue genial escucharla…,voy a salir de la biblioteca a ver cómo están las chicas…

… ya estaba muy cerca, pero da la casualidad de que me topé con Flash, el cual supongo que venia del salón de música donde las chicas estaban practicando…

 **Flash** \- oh, buenos días profesor Will, que gran día para motivar a todos a unirse a esta noble y caritativa causa, eh? (… a quien cree que engaña tratando de disimular?)

 **Will** \- no sigas Flash, puedo oler ese aliento de disimulación a kilómetros… (Le digo secamente…)

 **Flash** \- ¿¡d-de verdad!? (Preocupado, este usa su mano para oler su aliento…)

 **Will** \- (yo me doy un facepalm…) no te lo tomes tan literal, me refería a que sé que es lo que te está comiendo el coco…

 **Flash** \- ¿¡que dice!? (Este revisa su cabeza buscando algo…)

 **Will** \- (otro facepalm…) ok, creo que a ti es mejor hablarte claro para que entiendas…, sé que estuviste preguntándole a las chicas acerca de Twilight…

 **Flash** \- (su cara de bobo rojo fue grande…) ¡c-c-como supo eso?, apenas paso hace unos momentos!

 **Will** \- jejeje, se muchas cosas…

 **Flash** \- ¡y eso que significa?! (Pregunta molesto…)

 **Will** \- mira nada más, y donde quedo el respeto de decirme "profesor", eh?

 **Flash** \- (lo puse nervioso…) e-eh?, b-bueno es que… (Jeje, pobre, mejor solo corto este ambiente…)

 **Will** \- no digas nada…, te voy a hacer un favor solo por el gusto de hacerlo, y a decirte que… Twilight vendrá muy pronto… (… mis palabras le cayeron de impacto…)

 **Flash** \- ¿¡e-e-en serio!? (Pregunto emocionado…)

 **Will** \- si…

 **Flash** \- ¡p-pero las chicas me dijeron que-! (yo lo interrumpo…)

 **Will** \- las chicas tampoco lo saben, y la verdad, pretendo que no lo sepan… aun…

 **Flash** \- pero y usted?,… como es que sabe eso?

 **Will** \- … jejeje…, porque… se muchas cosas… (Dije guiñándole un ojo…, este aún sigue con cara de bobo, así que le di unas palmadas en la espalda de ánimo…), animo campeón, ya tendrás tu oportunidad…, si no lo arruinas… (Dije para luego retirarme y dejarlo hay con cara de sorprendido y bobo…)

… justo cuan estaba llegando al lugar, pude escuchar la canción que las chicas practicaban, y también ver a Sunset Shimer saliendo de la sala y dirigiéndose a la entrada del edificio de la escuela…, así que, discretamente, la seguí…

… llegamos a la entrada y…, en el fondo sentí algo de pánico al verlas ahí frente a mi desde donde me oculte…, pero no debo olvidar que vine aquí precisamente porque al parecer, estas "chicas" jugaran un papel importante en mi regreso a casa…, y por desgracia, en el misterioso plan de Dark Opal…

 **Sunset** \- (ella se acerca un poco a las "chicas nuevas") hola, ustedes son las chicas nuevas a las que les debo mostrar la escuela? (pregunta animada…)

 **Adagio** \- (las 3 dan un paso al frente con unas sonrisas muy preocupantes para mi gusto…) así es… (… jeje…, jejeje…, ¡hahahahaha!,… ¡no puedo evitarlo, claro que estoy preocupado, pero por dentro, mi lado Brony no puede controlarse…, que emoción, pronto volveré a casa…, pero antes, debo arreglar el problema que están por causar estas 3 alborotadoras…, jeje…, esto será divertido!

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **El momento de volver a casa se aproxima…, Will ha vivido más tiempo en ese mundo humano del que vivió en Equestria…, pero pronto regresara con su familia que lo extraña mucho…, se llevara con el lindos recuerdos y enseñanzas de su tiempo como "asesor", "consejero" y "profesor" en Canterlot High…, pero es un hecho…, Equestria es su mundo…**

 **Luck- su suerte mejorara muy pronto…**

 **… viniendo de ti, entonces debe ser verdad…, veo que te ha llamado la atención su vida…**

 **Luck- … un poco…**

 **… bueno…, si vez a Fate, dile que la espero para que veamos juntos lo que esta por ocurrir…**

 **Luck- está bien…, hasta luego…**

 **Hasta luego.**


	37. la pieza clave

**Nota: … ok, pregunta sorpresa, respondan rápido y sin mentir, ¿cuantos de ustedes se percataron de que en el capítulo anterior no coloque comenten, pregunte, surgieran como siempre lo hago?**

 **… si la respuesta fue "yo sí",… ¡entonces estas mintiendo!**

 **… si la respuesta fue "yo no",… ¡entonces estas mintiendo!**

 **… si la respuesta fue "como llegue aquí?, dónde estoy?",… ¡entonces que haces aquí?, ve al capítulo 1, tarado!**

 **… y aquellos que en su corazón saben que son fieles seguidores, saben también que no necesitan siquiera responder a la pregunta, pues la verdad está en su interior…, jejeje, ya no los hare esperar más, dejemos que la diversión siga XD.**

 **Temporada 2, Capitulo 4: la pieza clave.**

 **Sunset** \- (ella se acerca un poco a las "chicas nuevas") hola, ustedes son las chicas nuevas a las que les debo mostrar la escuela? (pregunta animada…)

 **Adagio** \- (las 3 dan un paso al frente con unas sonrisas muy preocupantes para mi gusto…) así es… (… jeje…, jejeje…, ¡hahahahaha!,… ¡no puedo evitarlo, claro que estoy preocupado, pero por dentro, mi lado Brony no puede controlarse…, que emoción, pronto volveré a casa…, pero antes, debo arreglar el problema que están por causar estas 3 alborotadoras…, jeje…, esto será divertido!)

 **Sunset** \- Canterlot High es una gran escuela, en serio van a amarla… (Decía animada mientras caminaba y las demás la seguían…)

 **Adagio** \- oh si, realmente sentimos que hay algo… mágico en este lugar… (Pero que sonrisas más descaradas…)

 **Will** \- (Salí de mi "escondite" y me deje ver por las 4 antes de que siguieran avanzando…) buenos días Sunset, veo que ya estas mostrándole a las chicas nuevas la escuela…

 **Sunset** \- Will, como estas?, no te había visto en todo el día, y si, acertaste, me ofrecí de voluntaria para… (Se percató…), espera, como supiste eso?

 **Will** \- las noticias vuelan… (Dije en tono burlón…)

 **Sunset** \- (ella me ve arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa…) en serio?, que esa es acaso tu nueva excusa?, acaso ya te cansaste de "se muchas cosas"?

 **Will** \- hahaha, me descubriste… (Reímos por un momento…, luego fije mi mirada en las Dazzlings…), buenos días a ustedes 3…

 **Sonata** \- hola, somos las chicas nuevas… (Dice agitando su mano inocentemente…)

 **Aria** \- ahhh, sí, creo que ya fue lo suficientemente obvio… (Le dice con su típica mal actitud…)

 **Sonata** \- solo quiera que estuviera totalmente seguro… (Dice sonriendo a su manera…)

 **Aria** \- y ahora lo está…, de que eres una total boba… (Pero que actitud…)

 **Sonata** \- no-oh… (Dice viéndola algo molesta…)

 **Aria** \- si-ih… (Dice igual…)

 **Adagio** \- (ella se da un facepalm…) debo pedirte que por favor las ignores, esto es cosa de todos los días… (Se nota el estrés en su tono…)

 **Will** \- que no te afecte más de lo necesario, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar tan fácil, no estás de acuerdo Adagio?

 **Adagio** \- (ella deja salir un suspiro…) para mi desgracia, y no tienes ni idea… (… ella abre los ojos de sorpresa…), espera…, que acabas de decir?

 **Will** \- solo te preguntaba si no estabas de acuerdo… (EEYUP, me estoy haciendo el loco…)

 **Adagio** \- no, no, no, aparte de eso…, tú dijiste mi nombre? (A Sunset y las otras 2 les llamo la atención eso…)

 **Sunset** \- que?, Will?, es cierto eso? (pregunta intrigada…)

 **Will** \- ummm…, eso hice? (ni siquiera me esforcé en mentir…), bueno, en fin, tengo unas cosas que hacer, nos vemos en la cafetería en un rato… (Dije despidiéndome de Sunset y corriendo hacia otra dirección…)

 **Sunset** \- ¡que?, hey Will, espera un momento, vuelve aquí! (Fue lo último que escuche antes de esfumarme…, jejeje, ya me imagina sus caras…)

 **Primera persona, Adagio POV.**

 **Sunset** \- ¡qué?, hey Will, espera un momento, vuelve aquí! (se escapó…), rayos, en serio detesto cuando hace eso…

 **Sonata** \- huir? (pregunta bobamente…)

 **Will** \- no, es que el…, bueno es una larga historia, pero descuiden, cuando lo conozcan lo entenderán…

 **Adagio** \- … interesante…, y quien es ese chico tan raro?, acaso es tu novio? (puedo notar como se sonrojo de vergüenza…)

 **Sunset** \- q-q-que?, no, por supuesto que no, el solo es mi amigo, además, no lo confundan con un estudiante, lo cierto es que él trabaja aquí… (Dice nerviosa…)

 **Sonata** \- de verdad?, es que ambos parecían llevarse muy bien… (Dice en su típico tono…)

 **Sunset** \- y así es, pero no lo malinterpreten, sé que no lo parece, pero la verdad él trabaja aquí como consejero y asesor escolar…

 **Aria** \- pues entonces parece joven cuando realmente es un viejo… (Ya empezó a decir cosas que no debería…)

 **Sunset-** no, en realidad tiene 20 años… (Creo que ninguna de nosotras 3 esperaba eso…)

 **Aria** \- y como logro…?, bah no importa, la verdad me da igual… (Ya empezó con su mala actitud…)

 **Sunset-** fue porque…, bueno, como les dije, es una larga historia, solo dejémoslo en que es un chico que ayuda a los estudiantes…

 **Aria** \- ósea que es el que está obligado a atender a los inútiles… (Yo volteo y le hago un gesto de que se calle, nos va a arruinar antes de que podamos hacer algo…), que?, dije algo mal?

 **Adagio** \- (voltee a ver a Sunset Shimer…) ignora a mi amiga, a veces no sabe moderas lo que dice… (Dije eso ultimo a regañadientes…)

 **Sunset** \- ammm…, bueno, en fin, ya saben que si tienen problemas personales o académicos, pueden ir con él, atiende a los estudiantes en la biblioteca…

 **Adagio** \- lo tendremos en mente… (Tuve suerte de arreglar el desastre de esta torpe…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… realmente lo que "fui a hacer", solo era esperar a que sonara el timbre para ir a almorzar, es que no quería arriesgarme a ser bombardeado con preguntas que no puedo responder…

… ya es la hora, y estoy entrando a la cafetería…, desde la puerta, pude ver a Sunset tomando asiento en la mesa donde estaban las demás…,… me estaba sirviendo un plato con comida, y si bien es cierto que desde esta distancia no puedo escuchar lo que dicen, también es cierto que no me hace falta, jejeje, se lo que están diciendo…

 **Applejack** \- y?, como estuvo el tour? (le pregunta a Sunset…)

 **Sunset** \- (su cara refleja que esta insegura…) no lo sé, digo, esas chicas, ellas…, había algo raro respecto a ellas…

 **Pinkie** \- (y aquí es cuando Pinkie hace lo que mejor sabe hacer…) raro como esto?, o raro como esto?, o-o como- (Rainbow la interrumpe…)

 **Rainbow** \- talvez solo deberíamos dejar que ella nos lo diga… (A eso le llamo romper la inspiración…)

 **Sunset** \- es solo eso, no puedo identificar lo que era, ellas solo actuaron un poco… extraño cerca de mí… (Pobre, su carita me da lástima…), tal vez alguien ya hablo con ellas, y les dijo lo que hice…, creo que no podre causar una buena primera impresión… (Dice tapando su cara con la mesa, y en serio me duele verla asi…)

 **Fluttershy** \- aja… (… eso estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar Fluttershy, y creo que esas miradas concuerdan…),… oh, probablemente no sea por eso… (… y ahora es ella quien me da lástima…)

… me acerque para sentarme con ellas, pero poco antes de llegar…, el destino me sorprendió una vez más con algo que no me esperaba y que tal vez me triga dificultades…

 **Sunset** \- y además eso no es todo, estoy segura de que Will sabe algo al respecto y está ocultándolo… (… eso me hiso detenerme en seco, las chicas aun no me han visto, pero eso les llamo la atención…)

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity trago de golpe lo que estaba masticando…) eso suena un poco brusco querida, que te hace pensar eso? (por sus caras, diría que todas tienen la misma duda…)

 **Sunset** \- es que no puede ser coincidencia, no lo había visto en todo el día, y el apareció justo cuando fui a encontrarme con las chicas nuevas…, no creen que es un poco- (Rainbow la interrumpe…)

 **Rainbow** \- sospechoso?, sin duda, y viniendo de él, no te culpo por creerlo… (… wow, pero que gran boto de confianza me tiene esta…)

 **Applejack** \- hey, detén tus caballos un momento Rainbow, eso no prueba nada, ahí por lo menos 1000 razones diferentes de porque casualmente apareció por ahí… ("sniff" mi hermanita me está defendiendo, YAY…)

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, pero siendo el, realmente creemos que no tenía algo planeado?, seguro pensó en algo divertido…, algo con "muchas cosas" jijiji… (… rayos, lo más triste de todo, es que Pinkie sabe leer muy bien mis intenciones…)

 **Sunset** \- también yo pensé algo parecido… (Creo que me conoce lo suficiente para no poder ocultarle nada eh?)

 **Applejack** \- yo no podría asegurar eso aún, tal vez solo quería saludarte y le tomo tiempo encontrarte… (Agradezco su esfuerzo, pero por las caras de las chicas, diría que Sunset las tiene más convencidas…)

 **Sunset** \- pero es que aparecerse en ese momento tan oportuno no fue todo Applejack… (Eso las intrigo a todas…)

 **Rarity** \- hay algo más?

 **Sunset** \- si, esto es lo que no me deja duda de que él sabe algo al respecto… (Las chicas prestan atención…), el sabia el nombre de una de las chicas, cuando estas 3 me aseguraron que nunca lo habían visto en su vida… (… esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso…)

 **Applejack** \- … oh…, valla…, pues odio tener que admitirlo, pero no tengo explicación para eso…

 **Rarity** \- ni yo…, no hay duda chicas, Will sabe algo al respecto, y no nos lo ha dicho por alguna razón… (… el ambiente se puso algo tenso…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy, talvez está tratando de sorprendernos, oh, o tal vez quiere que nos llevemos bien con las chicas nuevas sin que él tenga que hacer algo indebido, la verdad no estoy segura, pero lo que si se, es que seguro quiere que algo pase sin que nosotras terminemos perjudicadas de algún modo… (… sus palabras las dejaron mas tranquilas…)

 **Rainbow** \- … si, es verdad, concuerdo con Pinkie, quiero decir, vamos, hablamos de Will, sabemos de antemano que ese flacucho oculta muchas cosas, hemos tenido que aprender a vivir con eso, pero también que el nunca haría algo que nos lastimara… (Y esas palabras, las tranquilizaron por completo…, yo me acerque más, pero justo antes de hablarles…),… aun así… ( Y ahora qué?), de esta no se va a salvar ese flacucho, no sé qué piensen ustedes, pero yo si le pienso sacar la información esta vez, de una forma u otra… (Dice sonriendo confiada y chocando los puños…)

 **Rarity** \- (yo, con cara seria me termine de acercar por detrás de Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy…, al verme, Applejack, Rarity y Sunset se pusieron algo nerviosas…) ehhhhh…, R-Rainbow Dash… (Dice temblando y viéndome…)

 **Rainbow** \- uh?, que pasa?, estás de acuerdo conmigo? (pobre ingenua…)

 **Applejack** \- (ella me señala nerviosa…) d-d-detrás de ti…

 **Pinkie** \- porque las noto tan nerviosas a ustedes 3?, que?, acaso Will está detrás de Rainbow? Jijiji… (Pregunto masticando…, no hubo reacción por parte de ninguna…, Pinkie trago lo que estaba masticando…),… oh oh…

 **Rainbow** \- (aunque estoy detrás de ellas, puedo notar que sudan frio…)… oh, v-vamos, eso no puede… ser… (… yo había puesto mi mano en su hombro…)

… al voltearse lentamente, se llevó el susto del impacto al verme detrás de ella…,… me senté en la silla que estaba en la esquina de la mesa, cerca de Pinkie y Sunset, y me dispuse a comer sin decir ni una palabra…

 **Rarity** \- … W-W-Will?,… T-Tesoro? (me pregunta nerviosa…, pero yo no le respondo y me limito solo a comer…)

 **Fluttershy-** ammm…, e-estas… bien? (… evito el contacto visual…)

 **Applejack** \- c-compañero, a-acaso estas… enfadado? (… yo solo seguí masticando evitando verlas directamente…)

 **Sunset** \- p-puede ser que nos hallas escuchado cuando hablábamos de ti y las 3 chicas nuevas? (… mi expresión seguía seca…, puedo notar sus inquietudes…)

 **Rarity-** n-nosotras no teníamos la intención de ofenderte tesoro, es solo que… (… no sabe cómo continuar la frase…)

 **Applejack** \- es que lo que nos contó Sunset sonaba muy extraño y…, cuando te menciono a ti, pues…, no pudimos evitar pensar y… (Se nota que les preocupa haberme disgustado…)

 **Sunset-** Will…, por favor háblanos… (Yo continuo calado y comiendo…),… por favor, no las culpes a ellas, yo soy la culpable, fui yo quien empezó a darle vueltas a esto en primer lugar, así que…, si vas a enojarte con alguien, por favor solo enójate conmigo… (… debo admitir que me parece muy noble lo que dijo…)

 **Applejack-** wow, wow, wow, nada de eso, yo fui la primera que no pudo pensar en algo más, así que, si vas a enojarte, hazlo solo conmigo… (Dice con un tono compasivo…)

 **Rarity** \- perdóname?, oh no, no, no, no, no dulzura, la culpable soy yo, fui yo quien afirmo sin duda que tu ocultabas algo, te lo pido tesoro, enójate únicamente conmigo… (Se están cuidando mutuamente, eso me enorgullece…, y si, admito que si estaba solo un poco enfadado, pero la verdad ya no…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, yo podría… asumir la culpa? (dice levantando su mano tímidamente…)

 **Rainbow** \- tu Fluttershy?, cómo?, si tu no dijiste nada, no, basta chicas, la principal culpable soy yo, o-o-oye amigo, entiendo si estas enfadado por haber dicho que te haría hablar a la fuerza, y si estas enfadado, por favor solo regáñame a mi… (Dice viéndome con una mirada decidida…,… yo voltee a verla con una mirada algo seria…, y creo que la asuste…),… p-pero quiero que sepas que yo solo estaba bromeando, hahaha, ya lo sabes v-verdad?, yo nunca trataría de… (Pinkie la interrumpe… abrazándome con fuerza y chillando dramáticamente…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡WIIIIIIIIIILL, lo sentimos, lo sentimos mucho, por favor ya no nos tortures de esa forma, no nos aplique las ley del hielo, por favor háblanos, por favor háblame! (… rayos, hahaha, yo no puedo más…)

 **Will** \- (poco a poco empecé a esbozar una sonrisa…, hasta que…)… jejeje…, ¡hahahahaha, deberían ver como están ahora, están todas temblorosas y preocupadas, parecen niñas que saben que hicieron algo malo esperando a recibir el castigo hahaha!

… mi reacción les dejo una cara de WTH? A las chicas, pero estoy seguro de que también un gran alivio…

 **Pinkie** \- entonces, no estás enojado? (pregunta tiernamente sin soltarme…, yo le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza…)

 **Will** \- (parece que le gusta…) jejeje, lo estaba al principio, pero como voy a mantener mi enojo si ustedes en vez de comportarse como niñas malcriadas deciden responsablemente asumir la culpa?, jeje, eso no me hace sentir enojo, me hace sentir orgullo… (Dije sonriendo…)

 **Applejack** \- (puedo notar como en la cara de todas se refleja la calma…) por todos mis manzanos compañero, acabas de darme un susto que me hizo sudar más que cargar un camión entero de manzanas… (… ok, eso fue algo exagerado…)

 **Rarity** \- ehhh, Applejack querida, comparto tu sentir, pero ese razonamiento, pues… (Todos pensamos lo mismo…, la pobre Applejack se sonrojo de vergüenza al notar lo ilógico de lo que dijo…), Will, debo decir que me llenas de alegría el corazón al oírte decir que no estás enojado, aun así, me siento algo culpable, lo siento… (Decía al cabizbaja…)

 **Sunset** \- igual yo, de verdad lo lamento Will… (Decía igual…)

 **Applejack** \- compañero, te prometo nunca volver a hablar así de ti a tus espaldas, me disculpo… (Ya me están haciendo sentir mal…)

 **Rainbow** \- ya lo ven chicas?, por eso no es correcto hacer suposiciones sin pruebas… (… todas veían a Rainbow con firmeza…),… como las que yo hice, jeje, cierto, lo siento mucho amigo…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm, y yo- (no la deje continuar…)

 **Will** \- Fluttershy, alto, tú no tienes nada de que disculparte, y ustedes chicas, ya no se preocupen, las perdono, como dije antes, estoy feliz de ver que asumieron sus responsabilidad…, y si sirve de algo, yo les pido disculpas a ustedes por no decirles esto antes, pero…, ya saben…

… todas me ven fijamente esbozando una sonrisa, y dicen "sabes muchas cosas?", a lo que yo asentí…, jejeje, la situación nos hizo gracia…

 **Will** \- saben?, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy va a ser un lunes muy agitado… (… las chicas se me quedaron bien raro…),… que sucede?

 **Applejack** \- … ammm…, compañero…, hoy no es lunes, es martes…

 **Will** \- … que? (ok, me desoriente…)

 **Rarity** \- tesoro, no lo recuerdas?, el lunes no hubo actividad porque las directoras se reunieron para organizar todo lo relacionado con el evento musical…

 **Will** \- … es verdad…, y como me avisaron de eso el viernes pasado, y me tome el lunes libre por eso…, creo que no paso por mi calendario mental hahaha… (Dije riendo al darme cuenta de mi error…)

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, a veces pasa eso, a mí me ha pasado algunas veces, te levantas un día creyendo que es un día, cuando en realidad es otro día y no el día que creías que era ese día… (… ok, si la entendimos, pero su explicación no estuvo muy bien formulada…)

… las risas no duraron mucho, ya que de un momento a otro, sucedió lo que debía pasar…, las Dazzlings entraron a la cafetería…

… están montando todo un numerito ciertamente, y reconozco que tienen unas voces muy talentosas, lástima que las estén usando para esto…, esto es una enorme molestia para mi…, odio esto…, odio ver cómo estas 3 están inculcando malas intenciones en los corazones de estos chicos, corazones con los que yo como asesor escolar he tenido contacto educativo y amistoso…, ver como discuten entre todos sin sentido, sin propósito, todo por culpa de esta magia oscura, es como si todo el trabajo que he estado haciendo desde que llegue aquí se fuera por el retrete por culpa de estas sirenas…,… esto ya es personal…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ¡apresúrate, tienes que salir de aquí! (… eh?, acabo de escuchar en mi mente la voz de-) ¡si, si, sorpresa, tapate los oídos y muévete! (pero porque-) ¡AHORA!

… para confusión de las chicas, me tape los oídos, me levante del lugar, atravesé a la competitiva multitud, pase a un lado de las Dazzlings y salí de la cafetería…,… ya en el pasillo empecé a respirar profundamente para calmarme…

 **Will** \- … se puede saber, porque me hiciste hacer eso?, odio empezar a correr de improviso…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … (…)…

 **Will** \- ¡te vas a callar?, es en serio?!,… (No es cucho nada…),… como quieras, estaría más preocupado si no supiera ya que las chicas estarán bien…, bueno…, creo que me iré a la biblioteca a pensar con más detalle todo esto… (Decía mientras caminaba… "ohhh, ellas son ese tipo de raras", de seguro en este momento Pinkie Pie debe haber dicho eso…)

… estoy esperando a que las chicas salgan de clase, pero aún falta un poco para eso…, mientras, estoy tratando de razonar algo, pero me cuesta pensar en un motivo del porque mi otro yo se alteró tanto de repente…,… espera…, ahora recuerdo que-,… ¡ay no, Celestia, Luna!

… salí a toda prisa de la biblioteca, me dirigí a la oficina de Luna…, llegue, abrí la puerta con preocupación y…, no estaba…,… ¡la otra oficina, como rayos no se me ocurrió primero?!

… di media vuelta, corrí en dirección a la oficina de Celestia…, pero fue muy tarde…, lo que me temía estaba pasando, yo estaba afuera de la oficina de Celestia, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero podía escuchar a las Dazzlings cantando…, hubiese querido evitar que las pusieran bajo su hechizo…, pero fui muy lento…, muy torpe…

… yo no escuchaba su canto…, yo me aparte lo más que pude para atrás hasta una esquina del pasillo, para cuando ellas salieran no me vieran…, y salieron de la oficina…

 **Adagio** \- (desde mi posición podía escucharlas…) buen trabajo chicas, ahora no solo tenemos la ventaja de tener a los chicos bajo nuestro hechizo, sino que con sus profesores y directoras bajo nuestro control, nuestra victoria está asegurada… (… infeliz, como me irrita ver esa sonrisa en rostro…)

 **Aria** \- sigo insistiendo en que perdemos el tiempo con todo esto, hemos puesto a cada persona de esta aburrida escuela bajo control, y aun no tenemos ni pizca de magia de Equestria…, segura que no te habrás equivocado?

 **Adagio** \- yo no me equivoco… (Dice viéndola fija y seriamente, lo que provocó un ligero susto por parte de Aria…), la tendremos, solo es cuestión de tiempo… (Ni crea que se lo permitiré…)

 **Sonata** \- oigan, ahora que lo pienso…

 **Aria** \- pensaste para variar?, wow, me impresionas… (Que chocante…)

 **Sonata** \- gracias… (…y…, se dio cuenta…) ¡Hey, tu tampoco eres la más lista, a las 3 se nos olvidó! (eso llamo la atención de ellas y mía…)

 **Adagio** \- olvidar?, que se nos olvidó?

 **Sonata** \- ese chico, del que nos habló Sunset Shimer, el… conserje… (La pobre me da lástima…)

 **Aria** \- consejero, boba…

 **Sonata** \- tú lo serás, pero si, el…

 **Adagio** \- … es verdad, es el último con autoridad en esta escuela que nos falta por dominar… (… oh oh…)

 **Aria** \- qué más da, solo es un chico cualquiera, ya tenemos a las directoras…

 **Adagio** \- no lo entiendes verdad? (ella la vio desinteresada…, eso es un no…), por lo que Sunset Shimer nos dijo, él es muy estimado por todos aquí, inclusive por las directoras…, debemos atraparlo, de esa forma no tendremos que preocuparnos por posibles estorbos…

 **Sonata** \- exacto, eso es justo lo que yo pensé… (Ninguna le creyó, y tristemente tampoco yo…)

 **Aria-** bien, y donde se supone que vamos a encontrarlo?

 **Adagio-** que acaso ninguna escuchaba lo que decía Sunset Shimer?, en la biblioteca torpes…

 **Sonata** \- oh…, claro, ya lo sabía…

 **Aria** \- no es cierto…

 **Sonata** \- si lo es… (Ya están peleando como niñas, y por la cara de Adagio, me doy cuenta de que esto ya es demasiado frecuente…)

 **Will** \- (yo me envalentone, me acerque hasta ellas y…, decidí confrontarlas…) estorbo…, es curioso, saben?, hacía ya mucho tiempo que nadie me insultaba de esa manera…, creo que desde mi "padre"

… lentamente, las sirenas se dan la vuelta y me ven…, por sus caras, diría que no esperaban verme ahí,… y seguro se estarán preguntando, cuanto tiempo llego aquí?

 **Adagio** \- q-que es lo que haces aquí?, no deberías estar en- (la interrumpo…)

 **Will** \- la biblioteca?,… digamos que decidí ahorrarles el viaje… (Les dije seriamente…, estoy seguro de que entendieron que yo estaba aquí escuchándolas…)

 **Adagio** \- (ella y las otras 2 se dan una mirada con una sonrisa…, y ahora se fijan en mi…) seguramente debes estar confundido, porque no dejas que te expliquemos todo… con una canción…

… ellas caminaban lentamente hacia mí con esas tétricas sonrisas, y yo permanecía inmóvil…, y justo antes de que Adagio pronunciara siquiera una palabra, yo puse mi mano en su boca…

 **Will** -saben?, de donde yo vengo los artistas cobran por cantar, pero el precio no es tan alto como quedar bajo el control de quien canta… (Esta y las otras se sorprendieron por lo que dije, mientras yo quitaba mi mano de su boca…)

 **Adagio** \- creo que no estoy entendiendo de qué me estás hablando… (Descarada…)

 **Sonata** \- duh, es en serio?, se refiere a que cuando cantamos hacemos que los demás hagan lo que queramos, no puedo creer que en serio se te volviera a olvidar que eso es lo que hacemos, y luego dicen que yo soy la tonta… (En todo momento que Sonata hablaba, las otras 2 le hacían gestos de que se detuviera, pero ella ni las vio…)

 **Adagio** \- (ella se dio un facepalm y volvió a verme…) "ejem", discúlpala, a veces cuenta historias absurdas, lo que ella quiso decir fue- (la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- podemos dejar a un lado las mentiras de una buena vez…

 **Aria** \- nos acusas de ser mentirosas? (dice viéndome tratando de intimidarme…)

 **Will** \- (yo esboce una ligera sonrisa…, decidí mostrarle lo que es intimidar, usando " **mi mirada penetrante** "…)… no las acuso…, sé que lo son…, se quiénes son… (… podrá tratar de disimular, pero pude ver una ligera mueca de nervios en ella…)

 **Adagio** \- oh, eso lo dudo… (Dice con una sonrisa burlona…)

 **Will** \- … quieres hacer la prueba? (todas me ven con curiosidad…), … tu nombre es Adagio Dazzle (ella no se esperaba eso…),… el tuyo es Aria Blaze (puede disimular todo lo que quiera, sé que está sorprendida…),… y tú, eres Sonata Dusk… (Ella no se molesta en ocultar su impresión…),… eran conocidas como las sirenas de Equestria, y ahora, en su destierro, buscan aquí lo que perdieron… energía para fortalecerse…

… si, sus cara de sorpresa y confusión no se hicieron esperar,… pero, al menos la de Adagio cambio rápidamente a una de intriga…

 **Adagio** \- valla, valla…, sabía que no era mi imaginación, sabía que te había escuchado decir mi nombre la primera vez que nos vimos…

 **Aria** \- esto no es posible, como es que sabes tanto de nosotras? (pregunta de brazos cruzados…)

 **Will** \- … jejeje…, porque… (Ellas me ven fijamente…),… se muchas cosas… (Jeje, extrañaba hacer eso…)

 **Sonata** \- … ohhhhh…, ya entiendo… (No, no es cierto…)

 **Aria-** por favor, te reto a que trates de explicar eso… (Dice con mal humor, y la dejo sin respuesta…)

 **Adagio** \- basta ustedes 2…, y tu… (Ahora me ve a mi…), que fue lo que quisiste decir con eso? (pregunta viéndome como si me exigiera una respuesta…)

 **Will** \- lo que quise decir, es que no se saldrán con la suya, y que todo lo que han estado haciendo hasta ahora, no valdrá de nada… (… creo que mis palabras las dejaron pensativas…, pero no duro mucho…)

 **Adagio** \- (su risa tiene un tono típico de princesita…) hahahahaha,… interesante…, me doy cuenta de que en verdad sabes quienes somos…, admito que podrías llegar a ser un poco más que solo un estorbo… (Nos estamos viendo fijamente, ella con su risita y yo con seriedad…),… ya descubriremos luego quien… o más bien que eres en realidad…, pero por ahora, mejor no te metas en nuestro camino… (Dice dándose media vuelta y marchándose junto con las otras 2 que me veían sin saber que pensar…)

 **Will** \- (por favor, como si eso pudiera preocuparme…) que sucede?, no intentaran ponerme bajo tu hechizo?

 **Adagio** \- (esta se detiene en seco, da media vuelta y…) contigo sería muy difícil hacerlo si ya sabes lo que planeamos…, no…, esperaremos hasta que haya una siguiente ocasión…, hasta pronto… (Da media vuelta y se van…)

… me quede ahí pensando por un momento…, no tuve el valor de entrar y ver como se encontraban las directoras,… porque me siento algo inseguro?,…, no, no, reacciona, no es momento para esto, debo buscar a las chicas y asegurarme de que todo siga como debe suceder…, todo va seguir como de be suceder… verdad?

… tuve mucha suerte, las encontré rápido muy cerca de la entrada, Rainbow pateaba una pelota la cual yo atrape con el pie por casualidad, nunca fui bueno para el soccer…

 **Rainbow** \- hey amigo, pásala… (Me decía energética…, se la pase, pero con un movimiento muy ligero, y ella la atrapo con el pie…), oh vamos, que fue eso?, este deporte requiere energía…

 **Will** \- nunca fui bueno para él…, de hecho, nunca le tuve interés, además te recuerdo que estamos dentro de la escuela, si das una patada mal dirigida romperás algo…

 **Rainbow** \- haha, hablas como si no me hubieses visto entrenar, mi dominio del balón es perfecto… (Que confiada…)

 **Will** \- (yo me acercaba a todas…) solo te pido que tengas cuidado…

 **Rainbow** \- sí, sí, señor preocupon…, cambiando de tema, a donde fuiste? (diría que todas tienen la misma duda…)

 **Applejack** \- esa es una buena pregunta, te fuiste corriendo muy rápido de la cafetería compañero, no viste lo que sucedió, las chicas nuevas siguieron cantando y los demás empezaron a actuar muy extraño…

 **Will** \- (yo me acerque a todas…)… lo se…, esto ya no debería de ser sorpresa para ustedes chicas, pero…, lo cierto es- (Sunset me interrumpe…)

 **Sunset** \- que ya sabias que esto pasaría, cierto? (yo asiento…),… lo sabía…, tenía mis sospechas, pero ahora que tú me lo confirmas, ya no me cabe duda… (Creo que las chicas están algo preocupadas…)

 **Will** \- … chicas yo…, yo quería decirles- (Rarity me interrumpe extendiendo su mano en señal de silencio…)

 **Rarity** \- alto justo ahí… (Yo me quede callado con los ojos como platos…), después de que te fuiste, las chicas y yo estuvimos meditando mucho lo que sucedió…, y llegamos a una conclusión, por lo que ya sabemos lo que vas a decir…, y la respuesta es no…, no tienes por qué disculparte… (Eso me sorprendió…)

 **Will** \- (me siento algo decaído…) p-pero Rarity…, yo no les dije de- (Pinkie me interrumpe…)

 **Pinkie** \- ay bobito, ya hemos pasado por esto antes, recuerdas? (yo me quede viéndola fijamente…), sabemos que no puedes decirnos lo que va a pasar, así que por más que sientas que algo de esto es tu culpa, para nosotras está más que claro que no lo es… (Decía sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- Pinkie… (Sus palabras me hacían sentir mejor…)

 **Applejack** \- ya estamos acostumbradas a tratar con tu pequeño problema de "se muchas cosas, pero no puedo decirles nada a mis amigas porque las pondría en peligro" compañero, y está bien, no tienes por qué sentirte mal por no podernos advertir… (Estoy sorprendido, de verdad lo han entendido…)

 **Fluttershy** \- sabemos que siempre estas cuidando de nosotras y…, bueno…, aunque no puedas decirnos mucho, nos sentimos seguras de saber que nos apoyas… (… ya no me siento mal…)

 **Rainbow** \- exacto, así que borra esa cara de tonto y ayúdanos a afrontar… lo que sea que estemos afrontando esta vez, igual que antes… (… ok, supongo que un buen insulto puede ayudar a recuperar la compostura…)

 **Will** \- chicas… (Todas me veían decididas…, de verdad han aceptado que no pueda decirles algunas cosas…),… gracias…, gracias a todas…

 **Rarity** \- para eso son los amigos tesoro, por favor ya no te sientas culpable por tus "ejem", secretos…

 **Applejack** \- nos apoyamos entre todos compañero… (Dice extendiéndome la mano…, y yo la tomo…)

 **Rainbow** \- como un equipo, y siempre hay un problemático como tu… (… eso fue un cumplido o un insulto…, me lo tomare por las buenas…)

 **Fluttershy** \- YAY… (… ni yo podría haberlo dicho mejor jeje…)

 **Pinkie** \- (me sentía feliz de oírlas decir que no estaban molestas conmigo por…, bueno…, por mi "incapacidad",… de pronto, Pinkie reacciono…) uy casi se nos olvida, debemos apresurarnos, tenemos que advertirles a las directoras de esas chicas… (Inmediatamente nos pusimos en marcha…)

 **Sunset** \- (mientras caminábamos en dirección a la oficina…) ahora puedo decir con certeza que esas 3 definitivamente poseen algún tipo de magia negra, de que otra forma podrían explicar lo que paso ahí?,… o acaso me equivoco Will? (preguntaba mientras caminábamos…)

 **Will** \- no, es verdad, y no hace falta "saber muchas cosas" para darse cuenta de eso…, ojala y hubiese podido hacerles frente cuando pude…, pero yo…, si debo confesar algo, es que creo que me sentí inseguro… (Sunset pone su mano en mi hombro en señal de conforte…, ambos nos vemos con una ligera sonrisa…)

 **Applejack** \- ya no es necesario que se preocupen por eso ustedes 2, cuando le contemos sobre esto a la directora Celestia, sacara a patadas rápidamente a esas chicas…, lo último que ella necesita es otro evento de Canterlot High arruinado por la aparición de algunos seres poderosos y lunáticos… (… reacciono…), ehhh, no se ofendan… (Dice viéndonos a Sunset y a mí…)

 **Sunset** y **Will** \- (ella y yo nos dimos una mirada sarcástica y le respondimos al mismo tiempo…) no nos ofendemos… (Pero claro que si…)

… llegamos con las directoras y…, bueno…, hubiese podido decirle a las chicas lo que les había pasado, pero…, no lo sé…, creo que en el fondo quería creer que tal vez con mi presencia esto habría cambiado…, pero no fue así…, las directoras estaban bajo el hechizo de las sirenas, y por más que hablamos no ellas, no entraron en razón…, y si debo decir algo que en serio me dolió…, fue que en cierto momento, incluso después de haber acusado a Sunset de querer "hacerlas ver mal para que nadie recuerde lo que hizo en el baile de otoño", o a Rainbow de querer que las Dazzlings fueran "eliminadas de la competencia", es que, después de que yo también les di mis argumentos, ellas me acusaron de "fallar como asesor escolar por tener preferencias por mis amigas por encima de cualquier otro estudiante, y que estaría dispuesto incluso a sabotear a las nuevas por eso",… lo se…, sé que Celestia y Luna jamás dirían algo así si no estuvieran siendo manipuladas…, pero aun así…, eso en serio me dolió…

… con el dolor en mí, no me quedo más remedio que dejar que la historia siguiera su curso…, desde un principio sabía que tratar de que las expulsaran no funcionaría…, entonces, porque insistí?,… tal vez por tonto…, o, porque mi verdadera razón para hacer eso, no era evitar que las Dazzlings causaran un desastre, ya que sé que las chicas podrán vencerlas…, sino más bien…, desafiar las intenciones de mi otro yo par así evitar que lo que sea que pretenda no se cumpla…, no sé qué papel juegan las sirenas en el retorcido plan de Dark Opal…, solo sé que tenía la esperanza de poder darle un giro a estos acontecimientos…,… ahora tendré que pensar en algo más…

… las chicas y yo estábamos reunidos en la estatua de Canterlot High,… mientras sé que ellas se preocupan por las sirenas, mi preocupación es otra muy distinta…

… Rainbow practicaba con su pelota, Pinkie estaba recostada en la parte de arriba de la estatua, Rarity estaba sentada y pintándose las uñas, Applejack caminaba de un lado a otro muy pensativa, Sunset estaba recostaba sobre la estatua junto a mí, y Fluttershy, aunque no puedo verla desde aquí, sé que esta "jugando" con un insecto…

 **Fluttershy** \- no puedo creer que atraparon a la directora Celestia y a la sub-directora Luna (se escuchaba preocupada…)

 **Rainbow** \- lo atraparon a todos…

 **Pinkie** \- no a todos… (Decía asomándose desde arriba y girando de izquierda a derecha…)

 **Applejack** \- Pinkie Pie tiene razón, estuvimos ahí cuando las Dazzlings cantaron, y no fuimos afectadas…, es como, si estuviésemos protegidas de alguna forma…

 **Will** \- no me extrañaría Applejack… (Las chicas me prestan atención…), no debía decirles esto antes, pero supongo que ya puedo contárselos…, desde que Twilight activo la magia de la corona y ustedes se transformaron, una porción de esa magia se unió a cada una de ustedes…, eso es lo que las protegió… (Creo que esa explicación les dio algo de confianza…)

 **Sunset** \- estas seguro? (yo sonreí y le guiñe un ojo…) oh, ya entiendo…, primero a las chicas les salen orejas y colas de pony, y luego aparecen las Dazzlings…, son "muchas cosas" las que pasan últimamente no lo crees? (dice en tono burlón…)

 **Will** \- ha-ha, que chistosita…

 **Rainbow** \- pues entonces, usemos eso a nuestro favor y acabemos con ellas… (Decía mientras seguía practicando con el balón…), no es como si no hubiésemos luchado antes con magia negra y les hallamos pateado el trasero… (… en serio? otra vez?), ehhh, no se ofendan…

 **Sunset** y **Will** \- (volvimos a darnos una mirada sarcástica y…) no nos ofendemos…, de nuevo…

 **Fluttershy** \- pero Will tiene razón, realmente tenemos algo de la magia de cuando Twilight estaba aquí, y creo que solo se activa cuando tocamos música…, pero no tengo idea de cómo usarla para… patearle el trasero a nadie… (Puedo ver como el insecto que tenía en su mano se va volando…)

 **Rarity** \- (ella deja salir un suspiro…) si tan solo pudiéramos volver a comunicarnos con Twilight, quizás podría decirnos como romper el hechizo que las Dazzlings pusieron en nuestros amigos…

 **Rainbow** \- bueno, eso no va a pasar, a nuestra única oportunidad se le acabo la batería hace más de 1 semana… (Dice viéndome…)

 **Will** \- apuesto a que en este momento preferirías que la bromita que se te ocurrió de darme tu teléfono para llamar al mío, se te hubiese ocurrido hoy que es cuando lo necesitamos verdad? (… a juzgar por ese ligero sonrojo, diría que la respuesta es sí…)

 **Rainbow** \- bueno…, si…, peor igual no cambiaría nada, ya que el portal aún sigue cerrado (dice arrojando la pelota contra el portal provocando que Rarity la esquive y termine por embarrarse un poco de barniz de uña en el brazo…), y tú mismo lo dijiste, en ese lugar no hay celulares,… no hay forma de comunicarnos des de lejos…

… por un momento, el ambiente fue un poco amargo…, hasta que…, Sunset Shimer que estaba a mi lado, se puso pensativa…, y finalmente…

 **Sunset** \- e-esperen un momento… (Todas la veían…),… tal vez…, talvez yo tenga una idea de cómo podemos contactar a la princesa Twilight… (Ninguna esperaba ori eso…, jeje, pero yo si, por eso me emociona, estoy un paso más cerca de casa…)

 **Rarity** \- de verdad?, cómo? (preguntaba muy interesada…)

 **Will** \- con un cierto objeto que tiene en su casillero… (… y ese tipo de comentarios, es lo que suele causar que aquellos a mi alrededor me vean así…)

 **Sunset** \- ¡q-que?, p-pero como es que-?! (Yo me reí un poco…),… lo sabias… (Dice viéndome fijamente…),… la sabias desde el principio… (Yo silbaba y me hacia el loco…),

 **Applejack** \- haha, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que esa mirada y ese silbido significan "si"

 **Sunset** \- p-pero, si lo sabias, porque no se te ocurrió sugerirlo mucho antes? (pregunta confundida…)

 **Will** \- y a ti? (le pregunta con una sonrisa burlona…,… pero la pobre solo se sonrojo, creo que no tuvo respuesta jeje…)

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, esto es muy bueno chicas… (Todos prestamos atención a Pinkie…)

 **Rarity** \- a que te refieres?

 **Pinkie** \- no lo ven?, hace rato Will ha estado con una expresión algo decaída, peor ahora, ha vuelto a ser el bromista a de siempre… saben lo que eso significa? (ahora todas me ven con mi sonrisa…)

 **Rainbow** \- (… Rainbow fue la primera en percatarse…), significa, que este sin vergüenza, guarda secretitos, se muchas cosas, sabe que las cosas están marchando bien a pesar de lo que aparentan…, lo que significa… (Ella ve a Applejack…)

 **Applejack** \- que si podremos comunicarnos con Twilight otra vez…, cierto? (me pregunta…)

 **Will** \- … jeje…, ¡hahahahaha! (mi risa sincera les responderá cualquier pregunta…, y esas sonrisas llenas de esperanza, hacen que el dolor de hace rato se desvanezca…)

… seguimos a Sunset hasta su casillero, allí ella lo abrió y saco el libro que tenía su Cutie Mark como portada…

 **Sunset** \- cuando era estudiante de la princesa Celestia en Equestria, ella me dio esto… (Dice mostrando el libro y quitándole el polvo…), aun después de que abandone mis estudios, me lo quede…, supongo que en el fondo sabía que estaba cometiendo un gran error, y quería mantener una manera para comunicarme con ella… (Puedo notar las nostalgia en su mirada…), quizás aún funcione…

 **Rarity** \- (me doy cuenta de que aún están algo confundidas…)… eso es un libro querida, a que te refieres con que "quizá aún funcione"?

 **Will** \- (Sunset iba a responderle pero yo la interrumpí…) permíteme que yo lo explique…, ese no es un libro ordinario…, si tuviera que compararlo con algo aquí en el mundo humano, seria con los teléfonos de línea directa…, es muy simple, si escribes algo en ese libro, lo que hallas escrito aparecerá en el otro libro, que si no me equivoco, debe tenerlo Celestia, correcto Sunset? (ella asiente…)

 **Sunset** \- (las chicas se impresionaron por eso…), podemos enviarle un mensaje a ella, y ella podrá dárselo a la princesa Twilight…

 **Applejack** \- eso está muy bien, pero yo voy a arriesgarme a preguntar algo a pesar de que creo saber lo que me responderán…, desde cuando Will sabe que tienes ese libro? (todas me ven…)

 **Will** \- pues…, podrían recordarme que día es hoy?

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, martes?

 **Will** \- ummm…, a ver, si hoy es martes, entonces, creo que desde… (Todas esperan mi respuesta…)… siempre… (… tenía la intención de hacerlas reír aunque sea un poco, y lo logre, pero como casi siempre, mis respuestas las dejan insatisfechas…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hahaha, como sea, haciendo eso a un lado… (Ella saca un bolígrafo y lo pone frente a Sunset…), que estas esperando?, ponte a escribir! (puedo otra la emoción tanto en ella como en todas, y no las culpo, yo también estoy ansioso, sobre todo porque sé que Twilight pronto vendrá…)

 **Sunset** \- (Sunset toma el bolígrafo, lo mira por un momento, deja salir un suspiro, y…) ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí estas palabras… (Ella acerca el bolígrafo al cuaderno y…)… querida princesa Celestia… (La emoción crece más en todos nosotros…, Twilight…, quiero verte…)

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

 **Lugar: castillo de la princesa Twilight en Ponyville.**

… ha pasado un tiempo…, un tiempo desde que le pedí a mi querida cuñada, la princesa Cadence, que me enviara el espejo portal a mi castillo…, supongo que podría considerarse un pequeño capricho de princesa jeje…, pero…, realmente lo necesitaba…, quería estar preparada para usarlo tan pronto como sea posible…, de esa manera, las princesas, mis amigas, las niñas, Spike y yo, recuperaremos al amigo que perdimos hace mucho tiempo…, Will, el humano de Equestria…

… en este momento, mis amigas, mi asistente número 1 y yo estábamos en la sala de los tronos de mi castillo…, yo revisaba unas cartas, Rarity lustraba su trono, Pinkie inflaba unos globos, Spike leía unos comics, Rainbow estaba entrenando… y usaba el bate de Will en su entrenamiento…, en fin, cada una estaba haciendo algo…, de pronto, escucho como las puertas se abren, y un pony con una carreta llena de libros entra al salón…

 **Pony** \- disculpe princesa, donde quiere que le deje estos libros que le envió la princesa Celestia?

 **Twilight** \- en la biblioteca, tercera puerta a la izquierda… (Dije señalándole…)

 **Pony** \- también ese que está brillando y vibrando? (… brillando y vibrando?)

… observe la careta, y en la sima de todos esos libros, en verdad había un libro que brillaba y vibraba…, use mi magia para levitarlo hasta mí, me di cuenta de que su portada era la Cutie Mark de la princesa Celestia, lo abrí, gire hasta la última página y…,… me sorprendí mucho al leer lo que decía…

 **Fluttershy** \- que sucede Twilight? (las chicas se acercaron a mí…)

 **Twilight** \- … parece que es un mensaje para la princesa Celestia de mis amigas de Canterlot High… (La impresión no falto en ninguna de nosotras…)

 **Rarity** \- como es eso posible?

 **Twilight** \- no tengo idea pero…, parece que necesitan mi ayuda…

… el Pony que trajo los libros se retiró, y yo rápidamente comencé a buscar un libro cuyas criaturas coincidieran con la descripción que Sunset Shimer nos dio en el mensaje…, y lo encontré…

… comencé a explicarles a mis amigas mi teoría de que tal vez esas chicas nuevas que aparecieron en Canterlot High eran… las sirenas…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡no las sirenas! (dice con impresión…),… aunque en realidad no sé quiénes son… (Le murmuro eso a Fluttershy, pero todas la escuchamos…)

… retomando el punto, seguí explicándoles quienes eran las sirenas, el tipo de magia conflictiva que poseían, como influenciaba a otros ponys, como pudieron haberse apoderado de toda Equestria, y como se rumorea Star Swirl el Barbado las desterró a otro mundo donde creyó que perderían su poder…

 **Twilight** \- ese mundo debe ser en donde viven mis amigas de Canterlot High… (Dije preocupada…)

 **Applejack** \- pero Star Swirl debió haberlas enviado hace mucho años, como es que están apareciendo ahora?

 **Twilight** \- no lo sé, pero si mi presentimiento es correcto y son las sirenas las que están en Canterlot High, el hechizo que hicieron es solo el comienzo… (Yo cerré el libro…),… mis amigas me necesitan, tengo que volver con ellas… (Dije caminando…)

 **Rainbow** \- (Rainbow vuela frente a mí y me corta el paso…) odio reventar tu burbuja Twilight, pero la conexión entre ese mundo y Equestria seguirá totalmente cerrada por un largo tiempo…, si no fuera así, ya habríamos podido ir a buscar a… (Ella corta lo que estaba diciendo y mira el bate en sus manos…, puedo notar una expresión de nostalgia en su rostro…, y en el de todas…, y en el de Spike…)

 **Twilight** \- … lo se…, y conociéndolo, si hubiese podido regresar, seguramente ya lo habría hecho…, jeje…, ya me lo imagino, él hubiese atravesado el portal, iría a buscar a alguna de nosotras, y con su típico humor diría algo así como "miren quien regreso" o "sorpresa" o "no se lo esperaban, verdad?" (Dije tratando de imitarlo…, por un lado nos dio gracia…, pero por el otro, nos hizo sentir más nostálgicas…)

 **Pinkie** \- (de pronto, Pinkie aparece entre nosotras…) ok, primero que todo, si había una burbuja por aquí, porque nadie me lo dijo? (… si comentarios…), y segundo, si la conexión está totalmente cerrada, como es que, número 1, Will pudo comunicarse con Twilight hace más de 1 semana usando su extraño aparato?, y número 2, como Sunset Shimer pudo enviarle un mensaje a Twilight ahora?

… lo que dijo Pinkie me puso a pensar…, por supuesto, como no lo vi antes…, acabo de tener una epifanía y…, si esto funciona, tal vez…

 **Twilight** \- (no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro y tener una enorme cara de alegría…) ¡Pinkie, eres una genio!

 **Pinkie** \- sí, me lo dicen mucho (ella toma del hombro a Rainbow y…) ahora, dónde están esas burbujas… (… sin comentarios…, otra vez…)

… Me fui de ahí y fu empecé a buscar una enorme cantidad de materiales e instrumentos…, estoy emocionada…, no, más que eso, estoy muy ansiosa y llena de esperanza, ya que si esto funciona, entonces…, entonces podríamos…,… que emoción, que emoción…

… tras varios minutos de ensamblar y construir, creo haber diseñado una maquina conectado al espejo portal, que me permitirá abrirlo incluso sin la necesidad de esperas las lunas que aún faltan…

 **Twilight** \- y el intervalo entre los 2 puntos se define como la raíz cuadrada de la suma de los cuadrados de la separación entre los puntos entre 3 dimensiones espaciales… (… mis amigas y Spike tenían cara de no entender mi simple y muy clara explicación…)

 **Spike** \- … lo explicarías de nuevo?

 **Pinkie** \- duh, ella va a tomar la magia de aquí… (Dice señalando el libro…), y la pondrá aquí… (Un momento, como llego tan rápido al espejo?), eso ara que el portal se habrá cuando ella quiera, y podrá ir de aquí a allá, de allá a acá, de aquí a allá, de allá a acá, de aquí allá, de allá acá… (Después de hacer un momento de movimientos, Applejack la interrumpe…)

 **Applejack** \- ya entendemos la idea… (Pinkie se levanta del suelo y vuelve a su típica actitud…)

 **Twilight** \- ahora veremos si en verdad funciona… (Dije usando mi magia para colocar el libro en la sima de la maquina…)

… sé que es pura ciencia mágica, pero el ver que realmente funciona, para mí es como un milagro…, podemos ver como se activa y como el mecanismo hace su trabajo…, todos dejan salir un gesto de impresión…, y finalmente, tras un enorme suspenso, podemos ver como el portal después de tanto tiempo, se abre…, la alegría se apodera de mi cara, mientras los demás dejan salir otro gesto de impresión…

 **Applejack** \- crees que tal vez podríamos… ir contigo esta vez? (pregunta con una expresión de emoción…, y creo saber porque…)

 **Twilight** \- … entiendo que estés ansiosa por que el regrese Applejack…, pero mejor no…, sería muy confuso si de repente en Canterlot High hubiera 2 de cada una de ustedes… (Las chicas se miraron entre ellas…, y entendieron razonablemente…)

 **Spike** \- pero yo aún puedo ir, cierto?, no hay otro yo en Canterlot High, y nunca sabes cuándo necesitaras de tu confiable asistente… (Yo me acerco a él y asiento…), ¡sí, seré el primero en volver a verlo! (por un momento, las chicas lo miraron con una expresión fija y burlona…), ehhh, quiero decir…, seguro está ansioso por regresar a casa, que suerte que ahora podremos decirle que ya puede volver… (Jeje, de na da le sirve disimular…, yo también estoy emocionada…)

 **Twilight-** (ahora me acerco a las chicas…) no nos iremos por mucho…, y les prometo una cosa chicas…, lo traeremos de vuelta… (Les dije sonriendo, y ellas me devuelven una sonrisa cada una a su manera…, nos dimos un abrazo grupal…, aunque Pinkie fue quien más lo extendió jeje…, volví a acercarme a Spike y nos preparamos…) ¿Listo Spike?

 **Spike** \- (el respira, estira sus dedos y flexiona sus piernas…) listo…

… con confianza en nosotros, ambos corrimos hacia el portal, él lo atravesó primero seguido por mí…,… Will…, tenías razón…, ahora entiendo las palabras de tu carta…, tu sabias que esto pasaría, por eso decía que nos veríamos antes de lo esperado…, y ahora… vamos por ti…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

 **Lugar: Canterlot High.**

… las chicas y yo nuevamente esperábamos cerca del portal en la estatua a que Twilight apareciera…, ellas hacían cada una lo suyo, mientras yo estaba recostado en uno de los lados de la estatua, justo al lado de Sunset Shimer…, tenía los ojos cerrados…, solo estaba… meditando…

… organizaba mis ideas sobre lo que haría mientras me relajaba escuchando convivir a las chicas…,… pero creo que me relaje demasiado…

 **Dark Opal** \- y que conveniente que te hayas quedado dormido, estaba a punto de comunicarme contigo, hahaha, es como si tuviéramos una especie de conexión que nos uniera… (Sus bromas sarcásticas son irritantes…)

 **Will** \- alguna novedad?, que es lo que quieres ahora? (siento como si no me quedara más opción que escucharlo…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- me sorprende lo receptivo que estas ahora…, que tramas? (pregunta con una risa…)

 **Will** \- que tramo?, eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti… (Le dije seriamente…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- y ahí quedo lo receptivo, jejeje… (Tan irritantemente bromista como siempre…),… muy bien, a lo que vine…, está de más que sea yo quien te diga esto, pero es mejor que nos preparemos, ya que lo que está por suceder en serio podría afectarnos…

 **Will** \- … debo suponer que eso solo puede significar problemas con las Dazzlings… (Dije pensativo…), a diferencia de la destructiva magia que poseía Sunset Shimer, ellas poseen el poder de manipular directamente nuestras emociones…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (este aplaude en burla…) bingo, premio para el paliducho… (Lo que dijo me hizo enojar solo porque vino de él, así que trate de agarrarlo, pero se tele-transporto a mis espaldas…), hahaha, tranquilo, aprende de una vez a no enfadarte por todo…

 **Will** \- ¡tú eres el único ser que logra hacerme enfadar tan fácil! (le grite…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- es psicología pura, el ser que más influye en alguien, es uno mismo, hahahahaha… (¡Demonios, lo más frustrante de todo es que no puedo quitarle la razón!)

 **Will** \- ¡Dark Opal! (justo cuando le grite, este apareció poniendo su cara frente a la mía y me asusto…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ¡escúchame! (… no esperaba eso…),… retomando el tema de la influencia, debo admitir que me encuentro en una ligera desventaja en esta ocasión…

 **Will** \- (yo me recompuse del susto…)… q-que quieres decir?,… nunca te vi dudando así…

 **Dark Opal** \- jeje, lo dices como si yo "planeara" todo lo que hago, acaso se te olvido?, prácticamente todo lo relacionado con mi "plan" que he hecho hasta ahora, lo he improvisado… (… me cuesta creer eso, pero…, creo que es verdad…),… como decía, en esta ocasión, tengo una ligera desventaja…, la magia de las Dazzlings es fuerte e influyente, y las chicas podrán protegerse al menos al principio gracias a sus poderes que están directamente conectados a los Elementos de la Armonía…, pero nosotros…

 **Will** \- … (… abrí mis ojos de sorpresa al percatarme de que estaba hablando…)… nosotros somos como cualquiera de los que están aquí…, la única "magia" con nosotros es tu caótico poder que- (el me interrumpe…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- que ni siquiera es gran cosa en comparación con la magia de las chicas o de Discord…, sip, definitivamente tenemos un problema aquí… (Dice flotando como si estuviera acostado y relajado…)

 **Will** \- ahora lo entiendo…, por eso me sacaste con tanto apuro de la cafetería… (El asiente y dice "EEYUP"),… no te veo muy angustiado al respecto… (Le digo seriamente…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- hahaha, de que serviría preocuparme por eso ahora?, ya te lo dije, no planifico nada de esto… más de lo necesario…

 **Will** \- ¡pero se te pudo haber ocurrido eso desde hace mucho tiempo, como demonios se te ocurre sacar eso ahora?, te das cuenta del peligro por el que corremos y que nunca se nos ocurrió?! (Le grite reclamándome…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- aja, entonces admites que también es tu culpa… (¡Se está burlando?!)

 **Will** \- ¡serás-! (a estas alturas debería saber que no pude atraparlo, porque lo sigo intentando?), ¡vuelve aquí, no puedes dejarme con esta angustia!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- no estaré lejos, además estarás bien, solo tienes que hacer lo que siempre haces, nada, hahahahaha…

 **Will** \- ¿¡cómo se supone que me calme en estas circunstancias!? (grite enojado…)

 **Dark Opal** \- no te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo, o no, da igual, lo importante es que deberías estar feliz, ya se acabó la largar espera por la que nos hice pasar… (Eso me hizo quedarme quieto y verlo fijamente…) volveremos a casa…, tu arreglaras las cosas con Twilight…, y yo…, obtendré aquello por lo que espere pacientemente durante todo este tiempo…, la pieza clave…

 **Will** \- … quién es? (pregunte seriamente…), es una de las 3?,… o son las 3?

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … jejeje…, por esta vez, no es un quien…, es un que…

 **Will** \- que dijiste? (este desaparece…) ¡espera!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- es hora de despertar, no querrás llegar tarde a tu reunión o sí? Hahahahaha… (Escuchaba su voz como un eco por todo este campo de flores…)

 **Will** \- ¡DARK OPAL! (y desperte…)

… al despertarme de golpe, no pude evitar gritar un poco, eso provoco que las chicas me vieran algo preocupadas…

 **Rarity** \- estas bien tesoro?, pareces algo conmocionado… (Me decía mientras le pintaba las uñas a Fluttershy, pero por mi grito, le esparció el barniz de uña por el brazo…)

 **Will** \- cómo?,… oh, sí, descuida, es que…, creo que me quede dormido jeje… (Dije inocentemente…),… ups…, lo lamento Fluttershy, eso fue mi culpa, cierto? (dije señalando su brazo lleno de barniz…)

 **Fluttershy** \- oh, valla… (Dijo viendo su brazo, y tanto ella como Rarity tenían con una ligera mueca de desagrado…)

 **Will** \- ay Dios, no te enojes, de verdad lo siento mucho,… (Dije apenado…)

 **Rarity** \- (ella saco un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar el brazo de Fluttershy…) descuida tesoro, no es mi mejor barniz de uñas, no es un gran daño…

 **Will** \- … ammm, Rarity…

 **Rarity** \- si? (veo que termino de limpiar el brazo de Fluttershy…)

 **Will** \- … me estaba disculpando con Fluttershy…

 **Rarity** \- … oh…, claro… (Su cara avergonzada lo decía todo, y las discretas risas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar…)

 **Fluttershy** \- oh no, está bien, fue un accidente… (Me decía sonriendo…), y tú?, estas bien? (parece que todas tenían la misma duda…)

 **Will** \- eh?, yo?, si seguro, solo…, bah, da igual, no fue nada… (No quiero preocuparlas…)

 **Applejack-** seguro compañero?, ese grito no se oyó nada reconfortante… (Decía desde arriba de la estatua donde estaba jugando a las cartas con Pinkie…)

 **Will-** no te preocupes, a veces sueño cosas raras jeje… (Y no es mentira…)

 **Applejack** \- bueno…, si tú lo dices…

 **Sunset** \- (las chicas volvieron a lo suyo, pero Sunset que estaba a mi lado, bueno…) Will… (Yo la miro…, ella me habla en voz baja para que nadie mas nos oiga…),… me preocupa preguntar pero…, acaso tu…, viste en tu sueños a Dar- (yo la interrumpo…)

 **Will** \- "shhh",… no digas nada más, no quiero que las chicas comiencen a preocuparse por eso… (Le dije en voz baja…)

 **Sunset** \- entonces es verdad? (ya empiezo a escuchar la preocupación en su voz…)

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **Sunset** \- … Will…,… está bien… (No me espere eso…),… de todas formas tengo esperanza de que podremos solucionar este problema…, y ahora que sé que contaremos con Twilight, pues…

 **Will** \- … sientes como brota la esperanza… (Ella asiente…), jejeje…, eso es justo lo que quería…

…puedo sentirlo…, mi corazón se acelera con cada segundo que pasa…, está a punto de suceder…, después de tanto tiempo, por fin…, por fin volveré a ver a Twilight…

… me levante y camine para ponerme detrás de la estatua, porque?, porque YOLO, hahaha, no, la verdad se me ocurrió sorprender a Twilight…, mientras camino, veo como Applejack muestra su mazo de cartas a Pinkie…, y Pinkie…,… ¡ok, ok, ya sabía que esto pasaría, pero en serio? 4 jokers?, como es eso siquiera una jugada valida?!,… prefiero no preguntar…

 **Rainbow** \- (… y por fin…, desde mi posición, escuche la "señal" jejeje…, Rainbow deja salir un suspiro de cansancio y…) estoy empezando a pensar que no va a venir… (Escuche un sonido muy peculiar, luego el de alguien cayendo, y…)

 **Todas** \- ¡Twilight! (¡Twilight!,… que?, quise hacerlo aunque fuese en mi mente…)

 **Twilight** \- (seguro ahora debe estarse recuperando de la caída…) he vuelvo…

… desde mi posición, me asomaba, y veía como Sunset le extendía su mano para ayudarla…, esta dudo, pero tras un par de miradas incomodas, la tomo y se levantó…, luego las chicas la recibieron con el abrazo que apuesto que se han estado aguantando desde que hablamos por teléfono…

 **Twilight** \- (ellas cortan el abrazo…) y les tengo malas noticias sobre esas chicas nuevas… (Lo que dijo las preocupo a todas…), pero antes de eso, hay algo que necesito saber cuánto antes…, donde esta? (… me siento cálido…, esta buscándome…)

 **Sunset** \- pues…, esto es extraño, hace un segundo estaba aquí… (Ellas buscan con la mirada por todas partes…)

 **Rainbow** \- que rayos le paso?, porque se le ocurriría escapar justo ahora?, quiero decir, Twilight acaba de regresar, es lo que él ha estado esperando desde siempre…

 **Twilight** \- d-de verdad? (pregunta sonrojada…)

 **Rarity** \- haha, ay querida, ni te lo imaginas… (Su comentario la avergonzó un poco, lo noto en su mirada…)

 **Twilight** \- pero a donde se fue? (… creo que ya es hora…, he esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo…)

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pueden adivinar qué clase de reencuentro tendrán antes de seguir leyendo?**

… y justo cuando salí de detrás de la estatua y puse un pie en dirección a ellas, Pinkie saco un megáfono de quien sabe dónde como hace tiempo y…, todas tuvieron que taparse los oídos…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡WILL, TWILIGH ESTA AQUÍ, HAS ESTADO ESEPRANDO ESTO DURANRE MUCHO TIEMPO VERDAD?, PORQUE TE OCULTAS DETRÁS DE LA ESTATUA?, SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ, YA SAL O-! (Rainbow le quito el megáfono…)

 **Rainbow** \- (se le escucha enojada…) ¡la próxima vez avísanos antes de…! (de pronto se calmó…)… espera, está detrás de la estatua?

 **Pinkie** \- sipi… (Dice inocentemente…)

 **Twilight** \- como lo sabes? ("lo presentí" dice sonriendo…),… Will? (… porque de pronto me siento algo nervioso?),… estas ahí? (… poco a poco, comencé a salir…, hasta que todas me vieron…),… Will… (Su rostro…, su rostro era de una enorme sonrisa…, porque me sentí tan inseguro hace un momento…)

 **Will** \- … Twilight… (Le dije viéndola desde la distancia que había entre nosotros…)

 **Twilight** \- … Will… (Ella me veía fijamente con una sonrisa enorme…)

 **Will** \- … Twilight… (Para que negarlo, yo tampoco podía parar de sonreír…)

 **Twilight** \- Will…

 **Will** \- Twilight-

 **Twilight** \- ¡Will! (dice acercándose a mi…)

 **Will** \- ¡Twilight! (yo comencé a cercarme hacia ella…)

… sentía como si el tiempo fuera lento en el momento en el que empezamos a caminar el uno hacia el otro…, para mí, esto se sintió como cuando vi a Twilight por primera vez…, ya quería darle un abrazo a mi amiga…

 **Twilight** \- ¡Will! (decía sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mi…)

 **Will** \- ¡Twilight! (dije igual de feliz…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡Will! (dice acelerando un poco…)

 **Will** \- ¡Twilight! (yo acelere también…)

 **Twilight** \- … Will… (Es idea mía o su expresión se puso un poco seria…)

 **Will** \- … T-Twilight? (de repente la preocupación que sentí hace rato volvió…)

 **Twilight** \- (ella empieza a correr hacia mí con una expresión de enojo que me asusto…) ¡WIIIIIIIIIILL!

 **Will** \- (¡me di media vuelta con una cara de miedo y comencé a huir de ella!) ¡Oh, Sugar Honey Iced Tea! (¡demonios, se me salió, pero no es mi culpa, es que se terminó el tierno reencuentro y el efecto de cámara lenta, y por alguna razón Twilight me está persiguiendo y me ve como si quisiera ahorcarme!)

 **Twilight** \- ¡Will, vuelve aquí ahora, deja que te ponga las manos encima, me debes una larga explicación señorito, tienes idea de lo preocupados que estamos todos en casa?, tienes idea de cómo se sintieron las niñas cuando tuvimos que decirles que no volverías en un largo tiempo?, lloraron por más de 1 semana, y que decir de las princesas, en especial la princesa Luna, todos en Equestria nos preguntábamos como estabas?, que hacías?, porque tomaste esta irresponsable decisión sin pensar en quienes se verían afectados?, me estas escuchando?, deja de escapar y da la cara!

 **Will** \- ¡de verdad lo siento mucho Twilight! (grite alterado desde la parte de arriba de la estatua, donde Twilight no podía alcanzarme, parecíamos una gato asustado en un árbol y un perro furioso ladrándole desde abajo…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate-** hahaha, tanto tiempo esperando un reencuentro dramático, y mira lo que le toca, pobre, nadie lo comprende…

 **DOI** \- seamos honestos, no es fácil imaginárselo en una situación de tele-novela, esto era lo que debía pasar…

 **Fate** \- no lo discutiré, pero míralo Twilight no deja de regañarlo como a un niño, y el solo se deja…, y las chicas están tratando de clamarla hahaha…

 **DOI** \- porque en el fondo, el entiende el porque Twilight esta tan enojada…, en realidad, es una tristeza acumulada, y no solo de ella, también de todos en Equestria…

 **Fate** \- y tú crees que así lo reciban los demás cuando vuelva?

 **DOI** \- lo dudo mucho, bajo este tipo de circunstancias, Twilight se vuelve más dramática que Rarity, estoy seguro de que el resto se lo tomara con más tranquilidad…

 **Fate** \- jeje, jala que no, seria aburrido…

 **DOI** \- mira por ejemplo a Spike, salto a sus brazos y le está lamiendo la cara…

 **Fate** \- Spike?, él no cuenta, el corazón de una mujer es más complicado que el de los hombres…

 **DOI** \- … no lo discutiré…

 **Fate** \- … ¡hey, que quisiste decir?!

 **DOI** \- ammm…, hey mira, ya se calmaron las cosas, ahora están en Sugar Cube Corner…

 **Fate** \- ¡no me cambies el tema, hey!

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… estábamos en Sugar Cube Corner, y después de la lluvia de regaños con la que me recibió Twilight, finalmente se calmó…, y pudimos hacer lo que ambos queríamos hacer…, recibir al otro con un cálido y fuerte abraso que expresaba lo mucho que nos extrañábamos…, nuestros rostros expresaban la alegría de volver a vernos, y calor, Spike no falto en ese abrazo jeje…

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Sé que las cosas han estado difíciles últimamente, el tiempo y los recursos no han estado a mi favor como antes, y es un inconveniente inevitable, pero no es imposible adaptarnos a él…**

 **… así que, tras meditarlo mucho (ni tanto, porque el tiempo ya no me alcanza ni para eso jeje XD), he concluido 2 cosas, una "mala", y una "buena",… la "mala", es que el tiempo entre cada capítulo se me ha dificultado, así que habrá una reorganización del "cuando" actualizare capitulo nuevo…, la "buena", es que aun podre subir 2 capítulos por mes como hasta ahora, YAY…**

 **… bien, así será entonces, de ahora en adelante habrá un nuevo capítulo cada 15 y 30 de cada mes…, o 31 dependiendo del mes…, o 28 si hablamos de febrero…, o 29 si es año bisiesto…, bla-bla-bla, ustedes ya entienden el punto…, y por supuesto, en el remoto caso de que pueda subir el capítulo antes, por supuesto que lo hare…**

 **… en fin, eso fue todo, y como la irresponsable de Fate no está aquí para ayudarme con nada en este momento, solo les diré, comenten, pregunten, sugieran…**

 **Luck- hasta luego…**

 **¡ahhh, Luck, de donde saliste tú?!**

 **Luck- tuve suerte de poder desocuparme antes de lo esperado, si necesitas ayuda cuando termines aquí, cuenta conmigo…**

 **… que tuviste suerte?, pero si tú eres…, bueno olvídalo, gracias, y si, necesito toda ayuda posible…, en fin…**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **Si estás leyendo esto para ver las 3 opciones, tengo noticias, por ahora no habrá, pero descuiden, volverán cuando Will vuelva…, si me entienden?, haha X3.**


	38. esta es la verdad…, toda la verdad…

**Nota: jejeje, esto me hace mucha gracia, sin mencionar que me hace sentir nostálgico…, estuve muy cerca de casi volver a cometer el error que casi cometí cuando estaba escribiendo el final de la primera temporada…, tratar de escribir un capitulo 3 veces más largo de lo normal…, este capítulo y el siguiente se supone que deberían haber sido uno solo, pero no solo hubiese sido muy largo, sino que también hubiese tardado mucho más…, así que, para no matarlos de hambre, he aquí este nuevo capítulo…**

 **… yo diría que para el capítulo 7, finalmente Will volverá a casa…, pero mientras tanto, dejemos que sufra un poco más para nuestro entretenimiento (alerta de Troll) jejeje XD.**

 **Temporada 2, Capitulo 5: esta es la verdad…, toda la verdad…**

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… estábamos en Sugar Cube Corner, y después de la lluvia de regaños con la que me recibió Twilight, finalmente se calmó…, y pudimos hacer lo que ambos queríamos hacer…, recibir al otro con un cálido y fuerte abraso que expresaba lo mucho que nos extrañábamos…, nuestros rostros expresaban la alegría de volver a vernos, y claro, Spike no falto en ese abrazo jeje…

… las chicas y yo estábamos sentados alrededor de una mesa, con 3 sillas y un sofá, Twilight y Rarity estaban sentadas en el sofá, Applejack, Rainbow y Fluttershy con Spike sobre ella en cada silla, y Pinkie que venía con unas bebidas, se sentó al otro lado de Twilight…

… yo estaba ubicado de pie y recostado un poco sobre la pared junto a Sunset la cual estaba sentada junto a Rarity pero sobre una esquina del sofá que se usa para poner los brazos, pues aunque Twilight y yo pudimos tener nuestro "feliz reencuentro", prefiero permanecer un poco alejado de ese volcán recién erupcionado…

 **Rarity** \- oh, odio que hayas tenido que volver en momentos de crisis…, tenemos mucho con que ponernos al día (le dice animada a Twilight…)

 **Applejack** \- para empezar, cierto guitarrista de cabello azul ha estado preguntando por ti… (Le dice con un tono y cara coqueta…)

 **Twilight-** (Twilight se sonroja…) ¿¡Flash Sentry estuvo preguntando por mí!? (Dice revolviendo su cabello emocionado…, todos la vimos con una mirada coqueta y esta se avergonzó…) "ejem" no es eso lindo? (ha-ha, si, trata de disimular con tu bebida…)

 **Will** \- realmente "preguntar" no es la palabra que yo usaría, "rogar por volver a verte" suena más adecuado… (Dije en tono burlón y Twilight solo se avergonzó más…)

 **Rainbow** \- hahaha, concuerdo… (Pobre Twilight, al ritmo al que va se va a terminar esa bebida y le va a dar dolor de cabeza por el frio…)

 **Rarity** \- ay, ya deténganse ustedes 2, el corazón de una dama es muy frágil… (Nos detuvimos, per Rainbow y yo nos dimos una mirada y no pudimos evitar soltar una ligera risita…) en fin, cambiando de tema querida, tal vez puedas contarnos alguna cosita interesante sobre tu mundo?

 **Spike** \- tiene un título oficial ahora… ("tu-tu-ru-tu" simulando que su croqueta para perros es una trompeta…), ¡la princesa de la amistad! (eso impresiono a todos…, menos a mi jejeje…)

 **Sunset** \- wow, eso es… realmente impresionante…, supongo que si eras la mejor alumna de la princesa Celestia… (Sé que sus palabras son sinceras, pero aun así noto un ligero toque de tristeza en ella…)

 **Spike** \- ahora tiene incluso su propio castillo… (Dice con orgullo…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡ahhh, entonces era cierto, en verdad tienes tu propio castillo?! (Twilight asiente…), ¡que encantador! (No esperaba que esto pasara así, aunque se nota que está mucho más calmada que como debió haber pasado, supongo que es porque el impacto ya lo recibió el día que pudimos comunicarnos por teléfono con Twilight…)

 **Spike-** hey amigo… (Dice viéndome…), no te gustaría mudarte al castillo con nosotros cuando volvamos?, tiene muchas habitaciones así que no tendrás que preocuparte por el espacio… (… ok, eso sí que no me lo esperaba…)

 **Will** \- (todos, pero principalmente Twilight y Spike me veían esperando mi respuesta…, jejeje, hora de hacer una de las mías…) pues…, eso depende Spike, aparte de los 6 tronos de las chicas y tu trono que esta junto al de Twilight, hay algún trono para mí en el gran salón? Jeje… (Dije en tono burlón…)

 **Spike** \- ehhh…, no…, pero podríamos conseguiste uno que- (él se percata, y creo que Twilight también…), espera un segundo, como supiste lo de los tronos?, digo, sé que obviamente todo castillo posee al menos un trono, pero como adivinaste que eran 7?

 **Will** \- (todos, especialmente mis 2 amigos Equestrianos, me ven con esa cara de "ya sabemos lo que vas a decir") ammm…, las noticias vuelan? (… ninguno se esperó esa respuesta…)

 **Sunset** \- … hahahahaha… (Esa risa repentina llamo la atención de todos…), lo siento, es que…, algo así me dijo a mi esta mañana cuando tendría que haberme dicho "se muchas cosas" jejeje…

 **Spike** \- (todos captaron el chiste…) jejeje, veo que no has cambiado nada eh amigo?

 **Will** \- no más de lo necesario, solo soy más viejo… (Dije en tono burlón…)

 **Twilight** \- jejeje, y yo me alegro mucho de que no hayas cambiado…,… en verdad estoy muy feliz de volver a verte Will, todos te echamos mucho de menos en casa… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- igual yo Twilight…, no sabes cuanta falta me han hecho en todo este tiempo…, pero descuida, una vez que hayamos terminado con este problema, les prometo a ti y a Spike que iré con ustedes a casa…, jeje, es más, si quieren pueden amararme para que no les quede duda de que no huiré… (Dije riendo…)

 **Twilight** \- (ella me ve con una sonrisa y una mirada acusadora…) no me tientes, porque cuento aquí con una experta en amarrar con sogas… (Dice viendo a Applejack y esta le asiente…), y después de lo que nos hiciste hace ya bastante tiempo, lo estoy considerando… (… oh oh…)

 **Will** \- … jeje…, vamos Twilight, no me mires así, solo bromeaba… (Esta dejo de verme así…),… sé que lo que hice no fue lo mejor…, y francamente me sentí como un cobarde…, pero quiero que sepas, que sin importar que, volveré a casa con ustedes esta vez…, es una promesa… (Dije sonriéndole…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy, uy, uy una Pinkie promesa? (dice animada…)

 **Spike** \- si Will, ya sabes como es no?

 **Will** \- jeje, por supuesto…, con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo… (Dije haciendo los movimientos…, y al hacerlo, vi como todos me veían felices por mí…)

 **Twilight** \- gracias, debo decir que realmente me tranquiliza mucho oírte decirlo… (Dice sonriendo…), y bien?, que hay de nuevo aquí?, digo, aparte de que la escuela sea el objetivo de unas peligrosas criaturas mágicas de Equestria… (Rainbow y Fluttershy se veían entre si…)

 **Rainbow** \- si, pero eso no es exactamente la única socas extraña que ha pasado desde que te fuiste… (Dice mostrándole su teléfono, donde aparecía un video de ella transformándose mientras tocaba la guitarra…, y juraría que acabo de ver pasar a Vinyl aquí en SCC…), bastante genial eh?, nos pasa a todas cuando tocamos…

 **Twilight** \- (ciertamente Twilight no esperaba eso…) "hmm", mi corona regreso a Equestria, pero algo de su magia debió quedarse aquí en Canterlot High…, ahora que estamos todas juntas podemos usar esa magia contra las sirenas…, al igual que cuando fuimos capaces de usarla contra Sunset Shimmer cuando se convirtió en ese horripilante monstruo con alas y luchaba contra el caótico e incontrolable Dark Opal… (… esto ya es el colmo…),… sin ofender… (Dice mientras todos nos ven…)

 **Sunset** y **Will** \- (Sunset y yo nos volvimos a dar esa mirada…) no nos ofendemos…, jeh, ya estamos acostumbrados… (Dijimos con algo de humor…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡ellas ni siquiera sabrán que las golpeo! (dice animada mientras se levanta de la silla y da patadas y golpes en el aire con uno que otro movimiento que yo le enseñe…, hasta que Applejack la frena…)

 **Applejack** \- no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos ahora que Twilight volvió…

 **Fluttershy** \- oh, estoy segura de que puedo encontrar algo de qué preocuparme…, pero no será de las sirenas… (Dice eso ultimo algo más tranquila…)

 **Twilight** \- mientras más pronto hagamos esto será mejor…, alguna idea de donde puedan estar las Dazzlings? (Pinkie y yo si…)

 **Will** \- (mientras seguía con su bebida, Pinkie agitaba su mano para llamar su atención…, pero yo tome la iniciativa…) creo saber en dónde estarán esas 3 alborotadoras… (Las chicas voltean a verme…) habrá una gran fiesta esta tarde para todas las bandas que se inscribieron en la "exhibición" que ahora se convirtió en una "batalla de bandas", y eso incluye a las Dazzlings… (… porque siento un ligero aire de sorpresa en ellas?)

 **Rainbow** \- valla, valla, pero miren nada más, el señor asesor escolar "se muchas cosas" finalmente nos dice algo para estar preparadas… (Ah, eso era…)

 **Twilight** \- wow Will, me sorprende que decidieras decirnos eso, normalmente habrías dicho que revelar información de lo que sabes es- (se detuvo en seco, creo que algo le llamo la atención…), espera, como que asesor escolar?

 **Applejack** \- oh, es cierto, tu aun no lo sabes Twilight, unos días después de que te fuiste las directoras le ofrecieron a Will trabajar en Canterlot High como consejero y asesor escolar, la propuesta fue de la propia sub-directora Luna…

 **Twilight** \- de verdad? (me pregunta, y yo le asiento…), eso es fantástico…, porque no me contaste de esto antes?, cuando hablábamos por…, ammm…, lo siento, me recuerdan el nombre del aparato…

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie vuelve a alzar la mano, termino rápido su bebida y deja salir un suspiro de gusto…) se llama teléfono, aunque técnicamente los teléfonos son para las casas, estos se llaman teléfonos celulares, o simplemente celulares para abreviar… (Creo Twilight ya entendió…), y debo decir que estoy sorprendida, Will dijo exactamente donde yo te iba a decir que estarían las Dazzlings… (… y fue en ese momento supe que ese comentario seria mi perdición…)

 **Twilight** \- (todas me veían…) conque si, eh? (dice viéndome con mirada acusadora…)

 **Will** \- (trate de disimular mis nervios…) d-de repente me entro antojo de pastel, y helado, y pastel helado, ahora vuelvo (dije caminando rápido al mostrador…)

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight se levantó y me siguió…) ¡a mí ya no me puedes engañar con una de las tuyas Will, tu sabias que Pinkie iba a decirnos donde estarían las Dazzlings, verdad?!

 **Will** \- ehhhhh, no se te antoja alguna otra cosa, yo invito…

 **Twilight** \- ¡WIIIIILL!

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

… jejeje, desde nuestros asientos podíamos ver como Twilight no dejaba en paz al pobre Will, no podíamos evitar reír un poco, pero eso le pasa por hablar de más…

 **Sunset** \- jeje, ciento lastima por él, trato de ayudar y solo provoco más a Twilight…

 **Applejack** \- jeh, Twilight podrá aparentar estar enojada, pero la verdad está muy feliz de volver a verlo…

 **Spike-** ni se imaginan lo mucho que lo extraño, Twilight revisaba todos los días el libro sobre humanos que estaba escribiendo con ayuda de Will, a veces incluso se quedaba hasta tarde y dejaba la luz encendida…, no se imaginan cuantas noches pase sin dormir bien… (Su comentario nos causó algo de gracia…)

 **Fluttershy-** oh, pero ya ninguno de los 2 tendrá que preocuparse…, ahora Will podre volver con ustedes a casa y a Twilight se le pasara este enojo acumulado… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Rarity** \- Fluttershy tiene razón, son 2 amigos que se han reencontrado después de tanto tiempo, y mucho antes de lo que esperaban, es algo tan encantado y tierno… (Dice sonriendo con sus manos en sus mejillas…)

 **Rainbow** \- ehhh, esa es tu definición de "encantador y tierno"? (dice señalando a Twilight que está viendo a Will con ojos fulminantes y este solo sonríe inocentemente rascando su cabeza…), si, muy emotivo… (Dice sarcásticamente, y una vez más, no pudimos evitar reír…)

 **Pinkie** \- … oigan… (Todas vemos a Pinkie…),… entonces, esto significa que pronto tendremos que despedirnos de Will, cierto? (… todas quedamos pensativas con eso…, el ambiente se puso algo incómodo…)

 **Applejack** \- jeje…, supongo que si…, wow, el tiempo de otra despedida llego más rápido de lo que pensábamos eh?

 **Rarity** \- tú lo has dicho querida…

 **Fluttershy** \- si…, es un poco triste…

 **Sunset-** él ha hecho mucho por nosotras…, nos brindó su amistad, su apoyo, nos ha estado cuidando en silencio y cargando con un gran peso sobre el…, supongo que ya es tiempo de que finalmente descanse…, aunque, si somos realmente honestas…, jeje, ninguna de nosotras quiere que se valla cierto? (pregunte con una ligera sonrisa, y tu ve razón pues todas asintieron…)

 **Rainbow** \- si, pero es lo que él ha estado esperando todo este tiempo…, quienes somos nosotras para negarle volver a su hogar… (Todas comprendíamos que eso era cierto…, pero…)

 **Spike** \- p-p-pero hey, ahora que Twilight descubrió una forma de abrir el portal, el podríamos venir de vez en cuando a visitarlas… (… eso nos hiso reaccionar…)

 **Sunset** \- … un momento, es verdad… (De repente me siento con más… esperanza…, al igual que las demás…), jejeje, como se me pudo olvidar algo tan obvio?, ahora en serio me siento como una…, ammm…, cuál era la palabra que uso Will aquel día? (ninguna de ella la recordaba…, excepto…)

 **Pinkie** \- uy uy uy, mensa? (dice riendo…)

 **Sunset** \- jeje, si, una mensa…

 **Spike** \- ehhh, una que disculpa? (jeje Spike no entendía…)

… Twilight y Will regresaron a la mesa con…, jejeje, clásico de Will, comprar algún tipo de dulce para todas nosotras cuando quiere disculparse por algo…,… cuando tocamos el tema de que el volvería a Equestria, y que lo extrañaríamos, él nos dijo que se sentía igual, después de todo, ha vivido aquí un largo tiempo…, pero todas estuvimos de acuerdo en que debíamos dejarlo ir…, jeje, la nostalgia en su rostro no puede ocultarla ni con todos los dulces del mundo, y cuando le dije que me sentía como una "mensa" la no darme cuenta de que podría volver a visitarnos en otra ocasión, del impacto escupió lo que estaba masticando y me decía "te lo suplico, nunca, nunca repitas las palabras que se me puedan escapar y ustedes no conozcan",… a Twilight le dio curiosidad saber que significaba esa apalabra, y se decepciono un poco al percatarse de que no traía ese libro que nos mencionó Spike para poder tomar notas…, jejeje, a pesar de toda esta situación, seguimos todos riendo juntos…, eso me gusta…

… mientras que nosotras decidimos adelantarnos e ir a Canterlot High para confrontar a las Dazzlings en la fiesta, por alguna razón Will dijo que tenía que apresurarse hacer otras cosas…, Twilight y de hecho todas, tratamos de hacer que nos dijera a donde iría en un momento tan importante como este, pero al final, no pudimos lograr que nos lo contara…, sin embargo…, si hay algo que ya sabemos todas por experiencia, es que debemos confiar en el…, puede que a Twilight le costara un poco más que a las demás el dejarlo ir en este momento, pero al final, solo le sonrió y le dijo "sabes que confió en ti amigo", y Will, agradeciéndole, se retiró…

… ahora estamos todas en la fiesta, en el gimnasio, y estamos observando el enorme desastre que las Dazzlings con su magia negra han causado…, todos los chicos separados en pequeños grupos, viéndose con malos ojos, discutiendo…, esto es horrible, espero de verdad que podamos resolver esto…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… creo que nunca llegara el día en que deje se sentirme mal por no poder decirles a las chicas cuando están realizando un esfuerzo que no dará resultado…, aunque…, por otro lado, no es bueno que alguien, en este caso yo, le facilite las cosas a los demás…, creo que esta es la forma correcta en que ellas aprenderán a resolver las situaciones que se presentan…, aun así…, el saber que tratar de detener a las Dazzlings en la fiesta no servirá de nada me hace sentir que soy algo… injusto…

… el lugar al que fui, fue a mi casa, porque?, para buscar algo que compre en el tiempo que he estado aquí…, una linda flauta blanca que llamo mucho mi atención y me hizo recordar cuando solía tocarla para dormir a los bebes Cake jeje…,… es hora de que yo ponga en marcha mi propio contraataque hacia la magia de las sirenas…, mi propia música…, así es, esto es lo que decidí hace tiempo, yo también participare en esta "batalla de bandas",… no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo, puesto que solo se tocar la flauta y ni siquiera tengo un banda…, que?, no me juzguen?, no puedo planificar todo bien…,… es en serio?, en momentos como estos es cuando menos necesito que una vieja maña como esa de hablar solo regrese…

 **Will** \- (mi pequeña Esmeralda, al verme de aquí para allá apurado, se subió hasta mi hombro…) uh?, pasa algo mi bebe? (este me ve con esos ojitos…) que sucede?,… está preocupada por mí? (esta siente…), oh, lo lamento, no pretendía que te angustiaras… (Dije acariciándola…), estoy bien, de verdad, solo…, solo un poco agitado eh?, jeje… (Al verme sonreír esta se tranquilizó…, yo la tomo con las 2 manos y la pongo frente a mi…), descuida, es solo que…, están pasando algunas cosas que alterarían a cualquiera, sabes? (esta gira su cabecita en señal de intriga…), y además, también estoy algo emocionado, porque pronto podre volver finalmente a casa…, pensar eso me hace sonreír sin remedio jejeje… (Esta sonríe, creo que se alegra por mí…), bueno, en fin, gracias por ayudarme a calmarme, pero es mejor que me dé prisa, aún tengo que cubrir varios detalles con respecto a lo que voy a hacer…, así que… (Trate de dejarla en mi cama, pero esta se sujetó de mi brazo y trepo hasta mi hombro…), eh?, que pasa? (ella me abraza el cuello…) q-quieres… venir conmigo? (este me asiente…), p-pero es muy peligroso, no creo que sea buena idea que tu- (no pude terminar la frase, pues esta se aferró con fuerza a mi…),… ay Dios…, en serio que eres un poco testaruda eh?,… bueno…,… de acuerdo, puedes venir conmigo, si, prometes quedarte donde yo pueda verte, está bien? (esta asiento volvió a abrazarme…), jeje, ay mi pequeña, la verdad creo que si necesito de la mayor buena compañía posible hoy…

… ya había terminado lo que debía hacer y salí a la calle…, mientras caminaba, no negare que aún me encontraba dudoso de si debería dejar que Esmeralda me acompañara o no, pues ella era mi bebe al igual que Angel es él bebe de Fluttershy…, pero tuve que ceder…, en el fondo, yo sabía que quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi mascotita, antes de que volviera a Equestria…,… lo que me lleva al pregunta…, que debo hacer con esta Esmeralda cuando yo me valla?,… llevarla conmigo y tener 2?,… conseguirle un nuevo hogar?,… dársela a Fluttershy?,… me perdí en mis pensamientos…, y eso al parecer provoco la ira de alguien…

 **Will** \- (sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda que me tomo totalmente desprevenido…) ¡auch, oye pero que te-! (… al ver que era una linda chica bien vestida de manera sencilla y sin tantos adornos, detuve mis palabras…, realmente era muy linda, yo me quede con ojos de plato algo sonrojado…)

 **¿?** \- haha, y se supone que tú me querías enseñar a mí de autocontrol?, si crees que no note tu violenta reacción de hace un segundo, lamento decirte que estas equivocado hahaha…

 **Will** \- (… mi ojos casi se salen, y mandíbula casi toca el piso…) ¿¡H-H-Heartwill!?

 **Heartwill** \- que?, ahora me dirás que nos sabias que era yo, gran bobo? (… yo sigo viéndola sin responder…),… porque me ves así? (…ella se ve a sí misma…),… oh… (Dice con algo de seriedad y solo un ligero toque de vergüenza…)

 **Will** \- (lo que dije después, broto por si solo de mi boca…) w-wow, Heartwill, t-te ves hermosa… (…y fue en ese momento supe que ese comentario seria mi perdición…, otra vez…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **DOI** \- porque cuando un chico sincero le habla a una chica Tsundere con toda sinceridad, como decirle lo linda que se ve, esta lo intenta ahorcar?,… creo que nunca comprenderé eso…

 **Fate** \- hah, no si sigues pensando así…, es simple, al no saber cómo expresar sus sentimientos, se vuelve agresiva, no porque este enojada con él, sino porque está enojada con sigo misma al no saber cómo reaccionar…

 **DOI** \- pero a fin de cuentas el que paga los platos rotos es el chico…, mira a Will por ejemplo, Heartwill está a 2 pasos de terminar de dejarlo sin aire por estrangulamiento…

 **Fate** \- hombres, nunca entenderán que ese dolor que les causamos no es nada en comparación con el dolor con el que cargamos nosotras en nuestro interior…

 **DOI** \- … a ver, aclárame, en que momento eso justifica que nos maltraten?

 **Fate** \- deja de pensar con lógica, no hay respuesta a esa pregunta…, solo pasa y ya…

 **DOI** \- nada "solo pasa y ya", todo tiene una razón del "porque", y aunque muchos prefieran vivir en la ignorancia, nosotros no, así que, si vas a repetir eso, procura no hacerlo en mi presencia…

 **Fate** \- … está bien, lo siento, no te enojes…

 **Luck** \- lo que DOI dice es correcto, aunque no siempre es fácil explicar las cosas…

 **Fate** \- ya lo vez, incluso él está de acuerdo con…,… ¡ah, Luck, de donde saliste?!

 **Luck** \- lo lamento, me entretuve viendo como tu protegido, Will, se metía en problemas con esa chica…, aunque parece que ya las cosas se calmaron…

 **Fate** \- que?, en serio?,… oh, rayos me perdí la mejor parte, muchas gracias DOI…

 **Luck** \- no comprendo, no te alegra que tu protegido ya este a salvo?

 **DOI** \- … recuerdas que dijiste que no siempre es fácil explicar las cosas?,… bueno, ella es un claro ejemplo de algo difícil de entender…

 **Luck** \- ya veo…

 **Fate** \- ¡ya déjenme en paz ustedes 2!

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… tras sobrevivir a ese estrangulamiento, Heartwill ya estaba más calmada, y pudimos pasear un poco y conversar como 2 buenos amigos que somos realmente…,… ella sentía curiosidad por 2 cosas, 1, la ardillita sobre mi hombro, y 2, mi flauta…

… y tras una breve explicación de como conocí a mi mascotita y de que se tocar la flauta, ella sintió curiosidad del porque la necesitaría justo ahora…, cielos, esta mujer no pide respuestas, las exige como si se creyera con todos los derechos, y yo como prefiero la paz, solo le sigo la corriente…,

… a juzgar por cómo ve Heartwill a Esmeralda, diría que ella es de esas chicas que aunque se hacen las rudas, les encantan las criaturitas adorables como esta…, aunque eso ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo jeje, lo que nos enseña el Anime…, tome a Esmeralda y se la acerque para que la acariciara…, hahaha, Esmeralda se acurrucaba en mis manos, creo que Heartwill no le inspiraba mucha confianza…, y con ese carácter que suele tener, no la culpo…, haha, y la cara de Heartwill de "i-igual no quería acariciarla, no me importa" es de toda una Tsundere…

 **Will** \- jejeje, está bien mi pequeña… (Esmeralda levanta su mirada y me ve algo dudosa…), sé que ella trato de estrangularme, y aparenta ser algo agresiva, pero en el fondo solo quiere tener a alguien a quien mostrarle afecto sin arriesgarse a que la lastimen a ella…

 **Heartwill** \- (ella se sonroja…) ¡q-q-que yo que?, deja de decir tonterías, hah, yo no estoy interesada en c-cargarla, o-o e-en acariciarla, o en e-esos lindo ojitos verdes, o en lo t-tierna que se ve, o-o… (… hahaha, pero que mala es disimulando…)

… le pedí a Heartwill que extendiera sus brazos y abriera sus manos…, ella lo hizo, y sin previo aviso, coloque a Esmeralda en ellas…,… al principio Esmeralda se sentía insegura…, pero cuando Heartwill no soporto más ver lo linda que era, dejo atrás su orgullo y su disimulación para proceder a acariciarla con mucha ternura…, santo cielo, este es un lado de Heartwill que incluso a mí me impacto ver…, aunque está bien, parece que Esmeralda ya le agarro confianza, y está dejándose acariciar por ella, es más, ya hasta le esta abrazando el cuello como suele hacerlo conmigo…, jeje, parece que esa 2 e llevaran muy bien…,… espera…,… me pregunto si…

 **Heartwill** \- Will?, hey Will… (Ella me saca de mis pensamientos…)

 **Will** \- ah, lo siento me hablabas?

 **Heartwill** \- te decía que si… no te importaría que la cargue un poco más… (Pregunto algo sonrojada…)

 **Will** \- (yo sonrió…) jeje, no adelante, la verdad se ven muy lindas juntas… (Ella se sonroja por…, la verdad no sé si está molesta o avergonzada…)

… seguimos caminado, y de hecho, yo ya me dirigía a Canterlot High, pero Heartwill me seguía…, seguimos hablando, y le explicaba un poco lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento en la escuela…, obviamente omitiendo esos ciertos detallitos que no creo que me crea aunque lo cuente…

 **Heartwill** \- (mientras caminábamos…) entonces, a ver si entendí, tus amigas, incluyendo a esa pelos teñidos, formaron una banda… (Yo asiento…), y tocaran en una especia de batalla de bandas en esa escuela, donde muchos estudiantes participaran… (Vuelvo a asentir…), y tú tienes la intención de participar… ("correcto" le dije…), entonces, mi pregunta es, porque no solo te unes a la banda de la pelos teñidos?, que no eran "grandes amigos"? (dice eso ultimo con algo de sarcasmo…)

 **Will** \- bueno…, primero, ya te lo había dicho antes, el cabello de Rainbow Dash es natural… (Al ver su rostro, puedo decir que no le interesa eso…), y con respecto al unirme a su banda pues… (… rayos…, que le digo?, no puedo explicarle que es porque se supone que ella y las chicas derrotaran a unas sirenas mágicas que pretenden controlar el mundo…)

 **Heartwill** \- hey, que te paso?, porque te quedaste callado?

 **Will** \- eh?, ah…, pues…, ammm…. (Ay Cristo, y ahora qué?)

 **Heartwill** \- (ella se detiene…) conozco muy bien esa cara de bobo que pones cuando no quieres decir algo, ya empezaste con tus secretos otra vez, odio cuando haces eso… (Dice molesta…)

 **Will** \- (yo me detengo…) q-que?, n-no Heartwill, no es que quiera ocultar algo, es que…, es que…

 **Heartwill** \- ¡es que, qué?! (Dice elevando el tono…)

 **Will** \- … perdóname, pero…, es que aunque te lo dijera, sería demasiado increíble para que me creyeras…, por eso… (… no sé qué más decirle…,… pero por raro que parezca, ella no me ve enojada…, más bien, me ve con tranquilidad…), Heartwill?

 **Heartwill** \- … demasiado increíble eh?,… déjame que yo te hable a ti de algo que es demasiado increíble, y ya veremos si tú me creerás… (A qué se refiere?,… esto me intriga…),… hace ya un largo tiempo, mucho antes de conocerte, yo estaba haciendo uno de mis trotes durante la noche…, me dirigía a mi casa…, estaba cansada…, tuve que detenerme a tomar aire…, puedes adivinar en donde estaba en ese preciso momento?

 **Will** \- (… su pregunta me puso a pensar…, a juzgar por la ruta que tomaba cuando nos conocimos, y el hecho de ella dice que esto paso mucho antes de conocernos…,… mis ojos se abrieron como platos al pensar que…, acaso ella…)… H-Heartwill…, tu…, tú estabas cerca de Canterlot High en ese momento?

 **Heartwill** \- (ella esbozo una sonrisa…)… lo sabía…, sabía que si trabajabas ahí debías saber algo sobre ese extraño y gran fenómeno que ocurrió en ese momento…, en ese día…, no pude dormir bien esa noche…, y creo que ninguna otra noche después de eso…, mi cabeza daba mil vueltas tratando de hallar una explicación lógica que justificara lo que vi…, pero no pude…, y al final, no me quedo más remedio que aceptar lo que vi, pero rendirme ante la duda…, hasta que…

 **Will** \- (yo trague saliva…)… hasta que…

 **Heartwill** \- … hasta que te conocí…, y al contarme que trabajabas en esa escuela,… algo me decía que tu podrías explicarme lo que paso…, pero entonces, te vi actuar de una forma tan natural…, en ningún momento tocaste el tema de ese fenómeno que ocurrió…, como si lo que vi en ese momento solo fuese un producto de mi imaginación…, como si nada de eso hubiese pasado realmente…, pero yo sabía que era real…, no estoy loca Will…, se lo que digo…, se lo que vi…, sé que lo vi… (… me esta dando algo de lastima…, y si lo que creo que está pensando es de lo que habla…)

 **Will** \- … Heartwill,… en ese momento,… entonces…, tu viste un…, un… (… me puse algo nervioso…, pero ella…)

 **Heartwill** \- … vi una especie de arcoíris gigantesco que giraba en forma de torbellino… (… lo sabía…),… Will…, se lo que estoy diciendo…, y se cómo suena…,… por favor…, he esperado mucho tiempo para hallar una respuesta a lo que sucedió…, y he esperado a que en algún momento tu tocaras el tema…, pero no fue así…, así que ahora, por favor dímelo…, tu sabes algo de lo que vi?,… si es así, por favor, cuéntamelo…, te prometo que te escuchare y creeré cualquier explicación que me des…, sé que puedo confiar en ti…

 **Will** \- … (…)… (… ella… merece saberlo…, veo en sus ojos que es cierto que ha sufrido mucho por no poder saber la verdad…,…no puedo dejarla más tiempo así…, es mi amiga…)… Heartwill…

 **Heartwill** \- si?

 **Will** \- … escucharas lo que tengo para decirte?

 **Heartwill** \- … lo juro por tu vida… (… ok eso rompió el momento dramático…)

 **Will** \- ha-ha…,… muy bien…, te contare… (Ella me mira con mucha atención, con Esmeralda sobre su hombro…, creo que en verdad está dispuesta…), esta es la verdad…, toda la verdad…

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

 **Lugar: escaleras de la entrada de Canterlot High.**

… mis amigas, Spike y yo habíamos salido huyendo del gimnasio tras el fallido intento frenar a las Dazzlings…, y por más que pienso y pienso no encuentro explicación de que salió mal…

 **Twilight** \- esto no tiene ningún sentido, debería haber sido capaz de crear la chispa que nos permitiría romper su hechizo…, así es como funciono antes…, así es como Dark Opal nos explicó que funcionaba…

 **Sunset** \- pero para derrotarme a mí, usaste magia de la corona que yo estaba usando…, la magia de la sirena proviene de su música…, así que, quizás tengas que usar el mismo tipo de magia para vencerlas… (… lo que dijo me hizo reaccionar…), o quizás no…

 **Twilight** \- no…, creo que tienes razón… (Le dije con más animo…)

 **Sunset** \- de verdad? (pregunto sonriendo…)

 **Twilight** \- es cuando ustedes tocan música cuando se transforman, cierto?

 **Applejack** \- EEYUP, orejas, colas y todo eso…

 **Twilight** \- entonces quizá la forma de usar la magia para derrotar a las sirenas sea tocando un contra hechizo musical…

 **Fluttershy** \- te refieres… a una canción?

 **Twilight** \- aja, y para liberar a todos los que han sido expuestos al hechizo de las sirenas, necesitaremos que todos la escuchen… (Todos nos pusimos a pensar en cómo lograrlo…)

 **Rarity** \- … ¡la batalla de las bandas!, ahí será la próxima vez donde podemos estar seguras de que todos estarán en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo… (Eso es brillante…)

 **Applejack** \- supongo que las Rainbooms será la banda ganadora… (Dice con un entusiasmo que se contagió a todos…)

 **Rarity** \- y creo que tú, Twilight, acabas de convertirte en la nueva miembro de las Rainbooms… (… ehhhhh…)

… las chicas vinieron a darme algo así como la "bienvenida al grupo",… bueno, todas menos Sunset que sigue sentada en las escaleras…, estará bien?

 **Pinkie** \- entonces?, que quieres tocar? (ella va y viene con rapidez…) el triángulo?, (lo hizo otra vez…), la tuba? (y de nuevo…) el theremin? (ni siquiera conozco este último…, aunque me llama la atención el cómo lo está tocando Pinkie…) es tan mágico…

 **Twilight** \- tal vez me tome mucho tiempo aprender a tocar algún instrumento, nunca he practicado con ninguno antes…, solo cantare… (Rainbow de pronto se acerca a mí y pone su brazo en mi hombro…)

 **Rainbow** \- o sea, como la cantante principal?, porque eso es usualmente lo mío, siendo esta mi banda y todo…

 **Applejack** \- (Applejack no parece muy contenta con lo que dijo…) es **nuestra** banda…, y por supuesto que puede ser la cantante principal…, ella es quien tiene el conocimiento mágico par que todo esto funcione…

 **Rainbow** \- ok, si, está bien…, usare esto como una oportunidad para mejorar mis ya de por si increíbles habilidades de guitarra… (Dice simulando que usa una guitarra…, me causo un poco de gracia…)

 **Twilight** \- es solo temporal, y no necesitamos ganar la batalla de las bandas, solo necesitamos tocar durante la primera ronda de la competencia…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡pues vamos a aprender ese contra hechizo musical! (… el inconveniente es que…)

 **Twilight** \- … eso fue todo lo que tenía, no conozco ninguno… (Las chicas se decepcionaron…), pero estoy segura de que puedo descubrir cómo escribir uno… (No soné muy segura…)

 **Spike** \- (Spike se acerca mi…) totalmente, Twilight puede escribir hechizos como nadie más, en gran parte fue así como se convirtió en princesa en Equestria… (Estuve a punto de refutarle eso, pero de pronto…)

 **¿?-** en realidad, técnicamente, ella ayudo a **completar** un hechizo, y aunque ese día estuve ocupado con mis propios problemas, se de antemano que Twilight tuvo los suyos…

 **Twilight** \- ( al ver en dirección de donde se escuchó esa voz, pudimos ver como Will se aproximaba por la entrada principal junto con…,… quien es ella?), Will, volviste… (Él y la chica se acercaron a nosotros…)

 **Will** \- lamento la demora, pero tuve que planificar algunas cosas que hare y…, bueno solo digamos que espero poder ser de ayuda cuando llegue el momento de confrontar a las Dazzlings y que funcione esta vez…

 **Twilight** \- … "y que funcione esta vez"? (… un momento…), quieres decir que tu… (Applejack me interrumpe…)

 **Applejack** \- desde que salimos del gimnasio llevo pensando esto…, creo que este señorito sabía que lo que intentaríamos fallaría… (… todas parecen estar de acuerdo con ella, incluso Spike…, que fui la única a la que no se le ocurrió hasta ahora?)

 **Twilight** \- es cierto eso? (digo viéndolo…)

 **Will** \- tu qué crees? (eso me hizo enojar por un segundo, pero…, tuve que calmarme rápido, pues ya esto debería ser costumbre para mi…), lo siento…

 **Twilight** \- está bien, está bien, no voy a enfadarme otra vez por lo mismo, ya se cómo funciona esto de "saber muchas cosas" contigo… (Se siente bien estar calmada al respecto…, ahora fije mi mirada en la chicas que venía con el…) ammm…, hola…

 **¿?** \- hola…, me estaba preguntando cuando dejarías de hablar como si no estuviese aquí y notarias mi presencia…

 **Twilight** \- (me avergoncé un poco por eso…) jeje, lo siento, a veces suelo ser un poco distraída…, "ejem", si vienes con Will imagino que debes ser una amiga, creo que no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle…, y tú eres?

 **¿?-** yo soy- (Rainbow la interrumpe…)

 **Rainbow** \- una buscapleitos… (Dice algo enojada…, eso nos hizo reaccionar a mí, a Will y a la chica…)

 **Rarity** \- Rainbow, pero que descortés, porque tratas mal a esta chica que ni siquiera conocemos? (… porque todas ven a Rarity de esa forma?), que?

 **Applejack** \- en serio Rarity?, ya sé que no se ve exactamente igual, pero es la misma chica que recibió el pelotazo de Rainbow, la misma que se bestia como un chico y que casi te salto encima cuando le dijiste que no era muy "caballeroso" (… y ahora Rarity tiene ojos como platos…)

 **Rarity** \- … ¿¡QUEEEEE!? (No la veía poner esa expresión desde que se enteró que Spike podía hablar…), ¡p-p-pero-, como es que-, con esas-, se ve más-! (porque esta tan impresionada?, no entiendo, de que me perdí?)

 **Twilight** \- ehhh, Will, me perdí de alguna otra cosa mientras no estuve aquí?

 **Will** \- la lista es larga…, jejeje…, hahahahaha… (…y ahora?)

 **Twilight** \- e-eh?, no comprendo…

 **Will** \- jejeje, lo siento…, es que…, lo cierto es, que tú conoces a esta chica Twilight…

 **Todas** \- ¿¡enserio!?

 **¿?-** pues yo estoy muy segura de que nunca la había visto antes…, no estuvo aquí cuando vine a verte por primera vez aquí o sí?

 **Will** \- jeje, no, pero igual te conoce… (La chica esta confundida, al igual que yo…)

 **Twilight** \- estas seguro? (el me asiente…), pero de dónde?

 **Rainbow** \- oye amigo, ya déjate de misterios y habla claro, de donde conoce Twilight a esta buscapleitos…

 **¿?-** (la chica reacciona no muy bien…) a quien llamas buscapleitos?, pelos teñidos…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡te dije que mi cabello es natural, grandísima-! (Pinkie le tapó la boca…)

 **Pinkie** \- por favor chicas, un poco de consideración para el escritor… (… como siempre, sus comentarios nos confunden…)

 **¿?-** … para el que?, a que se refiere con eso? (me pregunta más calmada…)

 **Twilight** \- jeje, no es nada, solo es mi amiga Pinkie siendo Pinkie… (Digo tratando re calmar este ambiente hostil…)

 **¿?** \- … como sea… (Dice viéndome…, ahora está viendo a Will…), y ahora al punto que me interesa, como es que estas tan seguro de que ella me conoce? (dice señalándome…)

 **Will** \- jeje, no te lo imaginas?,… creí que mi explicación sobre el mundo del que vinimos te había dejado claras las cosas… (Dice riendo… ¡espera, que?, la explicación de que?, acaso el…, pero, porque Will haría eso?!)

 **Twilight** \- ¡espera, espera, acaso dijiste que…, tú le hablaste a ella de…, de que nosotros…! (no pude ni terminar de decir una frase por lo impactada que estaba…)

 **¿?** \- … algo de que ustedes 2 son de otro mundo, y también otras cosas que sonaban sacadas de un cuento de hadas…, aunque lo que más llamó mi atención fue que me hablo sobre una amiga suya que es princesa…, imagino que se refería a ti… (… no me sentía así de impactada desde que Pinkie descubrió quien era solo porque lo "presintió")

 **Twilight** \- e-e-es que…, n-no lo entiendo…, no puedo entenderlo, porque le contarías a alguien sobre esto?, de todos nosotros tú eres el que menos revela información y más bien se la pasa ocultando cosas… (… creo que mi comentario no le gusto…),… sin ofender…

 **Will** \- no me ofendo… (Eso no sonó muy sincero…)

 **¿?** \- jejejejeje… ¡hahahahaha! (la chica comenzó a regir…)

 **Will** \- oye, que te causa tanta gracia?

 **¿?** \- hahaha, y aun lo preguntas?,… como se nota que en serio esta chica morada te conoce muy bien… (Will solo deja salir un ruidito de molestia…, parece que en verdad ellos 2 se llevan muy bien…), jeje, oye… (Me está mirando…, y ahora me está abrazando pasando su mano por mi cuello…) me caes bien sabes, y tienes toda la razón, este bobo no hace otra cosa que ocultar secretos y hacerse el interesante, apuesto a que eso te ha traído problemas en…, de donde quiera que vengan ustedes 2… (… no negare que eso me hizo algo de gracia…)

 **Twilight** \- por favor no lo llames bobo…, pero admito no tienes ni idea, jeje… (Dije con más humor…, pero el pobre Will nos ve con un pequeño gesto de enojo…), jeje, lo siento?

 **Rainbow** \- ok, ok, que lindo que ahora te lleves bien con la "señorita golpiza", pero aun no nos responden de donde la conoce Twilight… (Una pregunta que creo que todos compartimos…)

 **¿?** \- (ella me suelta y confronta Rainbow Dash…) ¡como que se "señorita golpiza", te voy a-! (Will la sujeta, y nosotras sujetamos a Rainbow Dash…), ¡suéltame, voy a arrancarle el tinte a esta pelos teñidos!

 **Rainbow-** (Rainbow forcejea para tratar de soltarse de nosotras…) ¡hah, quisiera ver que lo intentaras!

 **¿?-** (la otra chica esboza una sonrisa mientras forcejea por librarse de Will…) ¡aja, reconoces que si es teñido!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡qué?, no, me refería a que-, AHHHHH, ahora sí estoy enojada! (hacíamos lo posible por que no se acercaran la una a la otra…)

 **Rarity** \- chicas este no es momento para estar peleando…

 **Applejack** \- tenemos problemas más graves que atender…

 **¿?-** ¡a mí me importa muy poco si su problema es de una plaga de sirenas o salmones, a esta la voy a hacer sushi!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡ah sí?, después de que logre ponerte las manos encima vas a necesitar mucho tinte y maquillaje, y por tu apariencia apuesto a que nunca has usado!

… que enorme desastre…, un desastre que al final pudimos evitar…, llego un punto en el que tanto Rainbow Dash como esa chica se quedaron sin energía para seguir forcejeando…, pudimos soltarlas, y ni se esforzaron por tratar de seguir la pelea ya que el cansancio no las dejo…

… ya con más tranquilidad, pudimos conversar con Will con respecto a porque precisamente él le diría a alguien de es te mundo sobre nosotros, y más aún, la forma en la que hablo sobre las sirenas…,… mi sorpresa fue enorme…, pero tras analizar lo que nos explicó a todas, entendí que tenía sentido…

… Heartwill Goldenshield, la guardia del castillo de Canterlot…, bueno obviamente esta no era la misma…, pero desde luego, como no la reconocí?, esa actitud, la forma en la que se llevan ella y Will, llamar a Rainbow "pelos teñidos", me sentí un poco tonta por no darme cuenta antes…

… al parecer, ella había visto el arcoíris mágico que utilizamos para de rotar a Sunset Shimmer hace mucho tiempo, y siempre se preguntó que fue todo eso…, entiendo que Will decidiera contarle todo…, jeje, eso hacen los amigos…

… ahora que las cosas ya no están tan tensas, creo que podremos seguir teniendo una conversación sin que nadie intente atacar a nadie…,… mientras que las chicas y Spike estaban sentados en las escaleras y Heartwill también per los más alejada posible de Rainbow Dash, Will y yo seguíamos de pie explicándoles todo…, jeje y cuando Spike le hablo ella se sorprendió, peor solo un poco…

 **Heartwill** \- (… y una larga explicación después…)… entonces, a ver si entendí…, eres una pony? (yo asiento…), eres una princesa?, (volví a asentir…) ustedes 3 realmente son de otro mundo? (Spike, Will y yo asentimos…), y el perro es un dragón? (Spike le asiente…),… un dragón? (parece que a Spike no le gusta mucho que dude de el…),… (… nos ve fijamente…, no estoy segura de si en verdad nos esta creyendo…)… bueno, está bien… (… eso nos calló a todos de sorpresa…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡que, es en serio?, lo aceptas así de rápido?!

 **Will** \- Rainbow, no empieces… (Dice Will con tono de regaño, y ella se cruzó de brazos…)

 **Twilight** \- y esa es la razón por la que te conocemos, porque conocemos a otra tú que vive en Equestria…

 **Heartwill** \- … y dices que soy…, o más bien, que es guardia de un castillo? (yo asiento…)

 **Will** \- y la guardia más fuerte y hábil de todos… (Dice sonriendo…, esta se sonrojo pero trato de disimular…), cambiando de tema, dime Twilight, no crees que ya se está haciendo tarde?

 **Twilight** \- (yo miro al cielo…, el sol se está poniendo…), es verdad, si, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha… (Tome a Spike y comencé a subir las escaleras…, pero…)

 **Applejack** \- (todas se ponen de pie…) a dónde vas?

 **Twilight** \- pues la última vez que estuvimos aquí, los 3 pasamos la noche en la biblioteca…

 **Pinkie** \- ah sí, creo recordar que Will nos lo dijo…, ¡pero están locos?, somos mejores amigos ahora, pijamada en mi casa! (de repente me abrazo con fuerza y me está cargando…, auch…)

 **Will** \- jeje, ya la oíste Twilight…, oye Pinkie… (Ella lo mira sin soltarme…) y que hay de Heartwill?, no la invitaras a ella?

 **Heartwill** \- (ella reacciona…) ¡q-que?, ah no, olvídalo, yo no pienso hacer algo tan infantil! (dice con un ligero rubor…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡oh, vamos, los amigos hacen pijamadas, y tú ahora eres nuestra amiga, entre más seamos será más divertido! (dice sin soltarme…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡ah-ah! (dice negando con la cabeza…), ¡ya obtuve la explicación que quería, así que adiós! (ella se acerca rápido a Will y le entrega… una ardilla?) ¡Aquí tienes, te devuelvo a tu mascota, me voy de aquí antes de que se me contagie lo que sea que tengan ustedes, vendré a verte otro día! (y ahora se marcha corriendo…) ¡adiós montón de raritas!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hey, y tú nos dices raritas a nosotras?, te recuerdo que usabas ropa de chico cuando te conocimos, me estas escuchando?, OYE! (muy tarde, ya se había ido…), como me irrita esa chica…

 **Will** \- jejeje, no te enfades Rainbow…, Heartwill solo se hace la ruda porque le cuesta confiar en los demás, pero en el fondo tiene un gran corazón, no es así Twilight?,… Twilight? (… por favor…, ayuda…) ¡Twilight, Pinkie ya suéltala, la estas dejando sin aire…)

 **Pinkie** \- upsi… (…finalmente…, empecé a jadear para recuperar el aliento…), estas bien?

 **Twilight** \- s-si…, estoy…, bien… (… creo que ya estoy mejor…),… muy bien…, en que estábamos?

 **Will** \- Pinkie las invito a una fiesta de pijamas…

 **Twilight** \- cierto, vallamos entonces, así podre ponerme a trabajar en el contra hechizó musical… (Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo…)

 **Will** \- buena idea, diviértanse entonces, yo iré a…, bueno, digamos que tengo que ir a buscar a alguien… (Will trato de marcharse al interior de la escuela, pero…)

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie lo sujeta del brazo…) espera, tu también te vas?, no vienes a la pijamada?

 **Will** \- (Will se sonrojo…) ¡q-que yo que?, estas bromeando verdad?!

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, ay bobito, porque estaría bromeando con respecto a invitarte a una pijamada? (Pinkie Pie, siempre tan inocente…)

 **Will** \- ¡Pinkie Pie!

 **Pinkie** \- que?

 **Will** \- ¡soy un chico!

 **Pinkie** \- … y?

 **Will** \- ¡y?, como que "y"?, que te parece, "y" no creo que ustedes se sientan cómodas con tener a un chico en su pijamada, "y" no es apropiado que yo como su asesor escolar haga eso, "y" tus padres me podrían ahorcar!

 **Pinkie** \- … porque? (en verdad se nota la confusión en su rostro…)

 **Will** \- (el pobre Will tenía una cara de shock, "en serio Pinkie Pie es tan inocente?" apuesto a que eso estaba pensando…, el desvió su mirada a las chicas…) chicas, por favor ayúdenme, no sé si soy el más apropiado para explicárselo… (Ellas se pusieron pensativas…)

 **Applejack** \- bueno…, sé que esto sonara raro viniendo de mí, pero no creo que pase nada malo si nos acompañas compañero… (… creo que ninguna de nosotras esperaba que Applejack dijera eso…), al menos creo que por mi parte no hay problema, tu viviste en mi granja un tiempo y sé que eres de confianza como un hermano,… que opinan ustedes chicas?

 **Rainbow** \- haha, si este flacucho ha demostrado algo es que es débil con las chicas, recuerdan su cara cuando nos estábamos probando vestidos para el baile de otoño, quedo igual de tieso que una estatua, hahaha, por mí que venga, podría ser divertido…

 **Rarity** \- Rainbow, querida, eso fue un poco cruel de tu parte, no es su culpa, él es un chico sensible, cordial, y cuidadoso… (Rainbow está aguantando la risa…)

 **Rainbow** \- (y explota…) ¡BUAH-HAHA-HAHA, sensible?, hahaha, estamos hablando del mismo Will?, hahahahaha… (Will deja salir un refunfuño…)

 **Rarity** \- "ejem" como decía…, pienso que sería muy descortés de nuestra parte si invitáramos a nuestro amigo a la pijamada, a fin de cuentas no hay nadie más confiable… (3 ya tomaron su decisión, ahora faltaban Fluttershy y Sunset…)

 **Fluttershy** \- … ammm…, bueno…, si a ustedes no les molesta…, y si a él no le molesta…, no me opongo…

 **Sunset** \- jeje, no tengo inconveniente, es como estar con cualquiera de nosotras…

 **Will** \- e-eh? (jeje, apuesto a que no esperaba que las chicas estuvieran de acuerdo…)

 **Twilight** \- pues todo arreglado Will, no dormirás en tu departamento esta noche y yo no dormiré en la biblioteca…

 **Will** \- ¡p-p-pero chicas, no puedo! (se le nota muy nervioso…)

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, si puedes, hay espacio para todos…

 **Will-** ¡ese no es el problema!

 **Sunset** \- no hace falta que te angusties tanto, esta vez me asegurare de que Photo Finish no esté alrededor para crear malos entendidos jeje…

 **Will** \- ¡los malentendidos que se pueden provocar por esto son solo la mitad del problema!

 **Pinkie** \- y cuál es la otra mitad?

 **Will** \- ¡Pinkie!

 **Pinkie** \- que?

 **Will** \- ¡soy un chico!

 **Pinkie** \- … ehhhhh…, no comprendo porque me sigues repitiendo lo que ya todas sabemos… (Will se da un facepalm con la mano que tiene libre…),… ah, ya entiendo…

 **Will** \- (el reacciona…) por fin, ahora entiendes porque no puedo ir de pijamada con ustedes…

 **Pinkie** \- claro, duh, era tan obvio… (Will parecía aliviado…, hasta que…), no tienes una piyama ni una bolsa de dormir cierto?, descuida creo que Rarity ha hecho una nueva línea de ropa que incluye pijamas para chicas y chicos, y yo tengo muchas bolsas de dormir extra, así que no habrá problema… (… Will se da otro facepalm y nosotras no podemos evitar reír un poco…)

 **Will** \- Twilight, chicas, se los pido por favor, ayúdenme… (Dice con una cara de súplica…), que en serio no se sienten incomodas de saber que van a dormir en la misma habitación con un chico que no es pariente de ninguna de ustedes?

… con sinceridad mi respuesta seria un no, ya que lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que es de confianza…, pero todas se veían entre sé, y realmente no parecía que alguna de ellas tuviera algún problema con que él se nos uniera…, aunque…

 **Applejack** \- ehhh, compañero…, no sé cómo decirte esto…, no encuentro las palabras correctas para expresarlo pero…, es que… (En verdad parece que no encuentra las palabras…)

 **Rarity** \- veras tesoro…, lo que sucede…, es que cuando nos referimos a ti…, pues… (Ella está igual…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, eres muy agradable… (… no estoy segura de a que se refería con eso…)

 **Will** \- ehhh…, gracias?,… pero en serio, no entiendo… (Esta tan confundido como yo…)

 **Pinkie** \- es difícil de explicar, pero…, cuando nos expresamos específicamente respecto a ti…, pues… (… que sucede aquí?)

 **Sunset** \- no es fácil identificarte como…, bueno…, es más fácil convivir contigo de lo normal…, comprendes? (pareciera que ninguna sabe cómo explicar lo que sea que estén tratando de decir…)

 **Will** \- … más fácil convivir conmigo de lo normal?,… que es lo que están tratando de decirme? (pregunta aún más confundido, y yo también lo estoy…)

… las chicas vuelven a verse entre ellas…, como si hubiera algo en sus mentes que les costara decir…,… hasta que finalmente…

 **Rainbow** \- … oh, saben que, yo lo diré, hey Will… (el la mira…), no importa cuántas veces repitas que eres un chico, lo cierto es… que estamos conscientes del gran amigo que eres para nosotras y por eso no podemos verte como a un chico…

… eso hizo que Will pusiera una cara que…,… he visto muchos tipos de caras pero creo que este es un nuevo nivel de impresión…, pobre Will, se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y Pinkie aún no le soltaba el brazo…

 **Will** \- … (…)… ¡que rayos es eso?, un cumplido o un insulto?!

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, ambas? (el vio directamente a Fluttershy y esta se ocultó detrás de su cabello…)

 **Twilight** \- (tratare de cambiar este ambiente…)… ummm…, creo que ya deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde, perdemos tiempo, hay que escribir un contra hechizo, así que… (Will me ve como diciéndome "no cambies de tema" y me asusto por un segundo…)

 **Will** \- (ahora ve a Spike…) Spike, tú también eres un chico, apóyame…

 **Spike** \- lo siento amigo, pero como vez, eres parte de la familia, y Pinkie no va a soltarte, así que mejor ríndete de una vez…

 **Will** \- ¡dragón perro! (… aun no entiendo que quiere decir con eso…)

 **Twilight** \- (trate de hacer otro esfuerzo…) eh, Will… (El me ve…) además de todo, creo que me vendría muy bien tu ayuda para escribir el contra hechizo musical… (Eso pareció llamar su atención…), tu sabes muchas cosas interesantes de tu mundo, incluyendo temas como la música, recuerdas cunando cantaste en tu fiesta en Sugar Cube Corner?, o esa melodía que tocabas con la flauta?, o cuando Octavia, Pinkie y tu tocaron una increíble sinfonía en el castillo de Canterlot?,… tal vez podrías orientarme en cómo hacerlo…

… por alguna razón Will parecía haberse calmado…, Pinkie le soltó el brazo y el aún seguía pensativo…, lo noto más relajado…, creo que…

 **Will** \- … bueno…, tal vez… (Todas lo vemos y le asentimos para que estuviera más seguro…),… está bien Twilight, lo hare…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡viva, fiesta de pijama! (grito emocionada…)

 **Will** \- ¡pero con una condición! (todas lo escuchamos…), Spike…

 **Spike** \- eh? (acto seguido, el tomo a Spike…)

 **Will** \- tu eres el único otro chico, así que te quedas junto a mi…, todo el tiempo…, toda la noche… (Dice viéndolo fijamente…)

 **Spike** \- … woof? (creo que no se sentí muy cómodo por como Will lo veía…)

… antes de ir a casa de Pinkie fuimos a la de Rarity y buscamos una pijama para chicos y una bolsa de dormir…, pero me pregunto, en que habrá pensado Will para cambiar de opinión de esa forma?,… algo me preocupa, y creo la frase "se muchas cosas" está involucrada…,… en el camino, Fluttershy estuvo jugando y acariciando a la ardillita que Will traía consigo…, yo me le acerque y le pregunte si era quien yo creía, y su respuesta fue si… y no…, eso me confundió, pero tras explicarme que de hecho era la "Esmeralda de este mundo" y como la encontró, ya entendía…, aunque fue bastante sorprendente el saber eso…

… por fin llegamos a casa de Pinkie y al entrar, fuimos recibidos en la sala por sus padres y hermanas…,… el problema…, es que cuando vieron específicamente a Will, pues…, los padres de Pinkie se veían entre ellos con mucha inseguridad respecto a dejar que un chico estuviera en nuestra pijamada…, una de las hermanas de Pinkie lo veía con mucho enojo sin ninguna razón en particular…, otra apenas si podía verlo por los nervios, se parecía mucho a Fluttershy en eso…, y en cuanto a Maud…, ella lo veía sin ninguna expresión…, pero entonces, Maud dijo algo…, algo que hizo que todo este ambiente incomodo se disolviera…

 **Maud** \- … lo conozco… (Dice con su típico tono bajo y tranquilo…)

 **Will** \- (eso lo sorprendió…) d-de verdad?

 **Maud** \- mi hermana nos ha hablado mucho de ti…, eres el asesor escolar, Will…, te reconocí porque tu descripción física es exacta a la que nos dio Pinkie…

 **Will** \- oh…, ya veo…

 **Maud** \- … (…)… (… que se quede viendo a Will tan fijamente sin decir nada nos está poniendo nerviosos a todos…),… está bien…

 **Will** \- … está bien?

 **Maud** \- … yo pienso puede quedarse… (Al decir eso, sus padres se veían más calmados por alguna razón…)

… no estoy segura de que habrá sido todo eso, pero al parecer el que Maud confiara en Will les dio suficiente confianza a sus padres para dejar que se quedara con nosotras…, y justo a tiempo, el pobre no soportaría más este ambiente…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… no soportaba más ese ambiente…, debo admitir que fue una gran sorpresa que Maud supiera de mí, y gracias a ella evite desmallarme en la sala…, antes de ir con las chicas a la habitación de Pinkie, sus padres quisieron tener una charla conmigo…, ya me temía lo peor…,… y cuál fue mi sorpresa?, en vez de darme advertencias o decirme que aún no confiaban en mí, Igneous Rock y Cloudy Quartz muy amablemente me agradecían por toda la ayuda que le había dado a Pinkamena en sus estudios…, al parecer fue un alivio para ellos que finalmente Pinkie comenzara a tener mejores notas y no dejara dulces regados…, al menos no en todas partes jeje…, en serio querían conocer al que logro lo que ni ellos habían podido lograr, esto me hizo sonrojar un poco…, para mí fue como un repaso de una valiosa lección que yo creía haber aprendido hace mucho…, nunca juzgues por las apariencias…

… ahora estoy en la habitación de Pinkie Pie junto con todas, y si, usando pijamas…, me siento como un niño…,… para distraer mi mente, me enfoque en ayudar a Twilight a escribir el contra hechizo…, salvo por un pequeño problema…, jamás, en toda mi vida, he escrito una canción…, Twilight y yo nos veíamos con lastima mutua, somos un par de novatos en esto…

 **Pinkie** \- actualización de estado, oki doki loki… (Quisiera saber cómo se ve eso en una página web…)

… Rarity, Fluttershy y Sunset se tomaban una foto…, jeje, admito que ver como Spike la estropeo con esa car fue gracioso…

 **Applejack** \- (Rainbow y Applejack competían en un videojuego, y vi claramente como Applejack iba ganando…, pero Rainbow golpeo la consola…, que mala perdedora…) oye, estaba a punto de vencerte…

 **Rainbow** \- eso lo dudo… (Dice girando en su mano el control…, y ahora nos mira…), y bien ustedes 2, como va ese contra hechizo?

 **Will** \- ehhhhh… (Yo le doy un codazo para que reaccione…)

 **Twilight** \- (ella se puso algo nerviosa…) eh?, oh, bien, genial…, gracias por dejarnos usar tu cuaderno Fluttershy…

 **Will** \- si, y debo decir que realmente nos gustó la canción que escribiste para las Rainbooms… (Ella se sonroja un poco…)

 **Fluttershy** \- gracias… (Pero su humor decae un poco…), espero que algún día tengamos oportunidad de tocarla… (Jeje, si supiera…)

 **Will** \- (Rainbow estaba siendo cruel con Applejack al quitarle el control…) oye Rainbow, no crees que ya estás muy grandecita para pelear como una niña por algo así… (Ambas se detuvieron y me vieron…), que?

 **Rainbow** \- y porque no vienes aquí y compites contra mí? (dice acercándome el control que tenía Applejack…)

 **Will** \- y para que habría de hacer eso?

 **Rainbow** \- si me ganas, aceptare mi derrota y dejare de pelear…

 **Will** \- y si tu ganas?

 **Rainbow** \- tendrás que hacerme un favor, cualquier cosa que yo quera…, y bien? (Es en serio?, esta poniendo a prueba mi inteligencia o qué?)

 **Will** \- … sabes, de donde yo vengo ni el más torpe caería en ese truco…, si ves que estoy ganando me harás lo mismo que le hiciste a Applejack y dirás que fue un empate, o es que crees que no te conozco?, descarada… (Applejack se rio con toda malicia, a eso se le llama desquite…), lo siento pero perdí la practica en videojuegos hace ya mucho tiempo, ni recuerdo como se sujeta uno de esos controles, así que si me disculpan, vuelvo al cuaderno con Twilight… (Deje a Rainbow hay algo molesta y con Applejack aun riéndose a todo pulmón de ella…)

 **Rarity** \- (de pronto Rarity se acercó a nosotros…) jeje, una autentica muestra de madurez de tu parte tesoro…

 **Will** \- supongo que ser la voz de la razón es mi costumbre como consejero escolar jeje…

 **Rarity** \- tal vez, pero igual es parte de ti…, en fin, solo quería decirles que creo que hablo por todas nosotras cuando digo que no sé qué abrimos hecho si no estuvieran ambos aquí para ayudarnos… (Todas asienten de acuerdo…, a juzgar por la sonrisa, diria que eso pudo hacer sentir un poco mejor a Twilight, ya que sé que ella está bajo mucha presión en estos momentos…)

 **Pinkie** \- (de pronto, sonó el timbre de la casa…) ¡llego la pizza! (y a la velocidad de un rayo, todas se fueron, dejándonos a Twilight y a mi solos…)

… ella suspiraba algo decaída mientras veíamos los garabatos que hicimos en ese cuaderno…, no me gusta ver a mi amiga así…, yo puse mi mano en su hombro y ella giro a verme…

 **Will** \- está bien Twilight…, lo resolveremos, ya verás… (Dije sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo…)

 **Twilight** \- de verdad lo crees? (pregunta con una ligera sonrisa…)

 **Will** \- (yo gire mi cabeza a ambos lados como asegurándome de que no hubiese nadie más…)… lo se…, jeje… (Ella pareció captar el mensaje…, pero aun no la noto del todo bien…)

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie apareció de repente con un trozo de pizza en la boca…) ¿gue ufdedes mo guieden bizza? (imagino que dijo "¿que ustedes no quieren pizza?" pero aún me sorprende que Twilight la entendiera…)

… Pinkie se fue y Twilight y yo nos dispusimos a ir a comer también…, ella abrió una gaveta de la mesita junto a la cama de Pinkie y guardo el libro…,… un momento…

 **Will** \- Twilight… (Ella me ve…) puedes abrir esa gaveta otra vez?, por favor… (Ella lo hizo…),… pero que rayos es esto?, una dona medio mordida, una paleta de caramelo destapada, gomitas regadas, Y no sé qué otras cosas…, ¡Pinkamena Diane Pie! (lo siento, pero como asesor escolar, no puedo hacer la vista gorda de este desastre que se convertirá en un perfecto nido de hormigas…)

… la pizza estuvo deliciosa y…, y nada, eso fue todo, no hay nada más interesante que contar de ese día…, llego el momento en que todas estaban exhaustas y para qué negarlo, yo también, hoy fue un día muy agitado…

… cada uno se acostó en su bolsa de dormir, o en la cama, o donde hubiera espacio jeje…, Applejack nunca se quitó el sombrero, Fluttershy abrasaba a Spike y a Esmeralda a pesar de que la condición que puse decía que el debía quedarse a mi lado…, traidor…, Rarity se puso un antifaz para dormir, Pinkie estaba sobre su cama, pero… ni sé ni cómo podía dormir en esa posición, y la muy desvergonzada de Rainbow le ocupaba casi toda la cama…, las únicas que dormían medianamente normal eran Twilight y Sunset…, como lo sé?, porque las estoy viendo ya que estoy levantándome para ir al baño, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba acostado no he podido dormir por estar en esta situación, los nervios me están atacando y me hacen querer ir al baño…

… con todo el cuidado posible, camine por este campo minado…, y justo cuando estuve a punto de salir por la puerta, sentí que algo me sujeto el brazo…, mi corazón salto hasta mi garganta mientras lentamente me daba vuelta para ver que era…, era la mano de Pinkie pie lo que me sujetaba…

 **Pinkie** \- a donde crees vas? (pregunta con los ojos cerrados y con voz medio dormida…)

 **Will** \- "shhh", por favor, solo quiero ir al baño… (… pero esta parece que no me entiendo…), Pinkie, me escuchaste?

 **Pinkie** \- … a donde crees que vas?, delicioso pastel de chocolate con crema… (… un segundo, no está despierta, está hablando dormida…)

… clásico de Pinkie…, con mucho cuidado hice que soltara mi brazo…, y tras pasar por ese infarto, salí de la habitación rumbo al baño…,… atendí el llamado de la naturaleza, pero me quede hay pensativo durante un rato…, en la razón por la que accedí a venir aquí…, la razón por la que accedí ayudar a Twilight a pesar de que sé que al final ellas triunfaran…

… sé que no me gusta hacer esto normalmente…, sé que suelo decir que es mejor dejar que la historia siga su curso…, pero en verdad esperaba poder ayudar a Twilight a escribir el contra hechizo musical que derrotara a las Dazzlings en la primera ronda…, no porque las Dazzlings sean un problema que mis amigas no puedan solucionar, sino porque de esa forma, creí que tal vez podría evitar que Dark Opal siguiera adelante con su plan…, pero no sirvió de nada…, fue un esfuerzo inútil, igual que tratar de razonar con las Directoras para que expulsaran a las Dazzlings…, irónico…, cada vez que trataba de no alterar las cosas, siempre cambiaba algo, y ahora que trate de verdad de que todo sucediera de otra forma, no pude cambiar nada…, todo sigue su curso…, un curso que llevara a la derrota de las Dazzlings, sí, pero que a su vez cumplirá con los planes de mi otro yo…, que puedo hacer?,… que debo hacer?,… tal vez…, tal vez no hay otra solución…, no hay un escape…, supongo que este es el camino…, al igual que las chicas deberán enfrentar a las Dazzlings, yo deberé enfrentar a Dark Opal…

… si ese es mi destino…, que así sea…, no caeré en el dolor ni en la desesperación por eso…, no faltare a la promesa que le hice a mi maestro a mi entrenador y a mi madre…, me enfrentare a lo que venga y encontrare la felicidad…, y si significa enfrentar directamente lo que sea que esté planeando Dark Opa, lo haré…, ya no tratare de buscar una salida fácil…, es hora…

… me siento mucho mejor ahora…, valla el baño de la casa de Pinkie pie resulto ser un gran lugar para meditar jeje…, pero cuanto tiempo he estado aquí en el baño?,… bueno da igual, voy a salir y…,… acaso hay una conspirando para matarme de un infarto hoy?

 **Will** \- (me tape la boca con las 2 manos para no gritar, pues al abrir la puerta del baño me topé con Maud la cual me veía con su típica mirada fija e inexpresiva…, tras respirar un poco y calmarme, recobre la compostura…),… h-hola Maud…, veo que estas despierta… (En momentos como este vuelve el idiota en mí que no sabe que decir…)

 **Maud** \- … (ella asiente…)

 **Will** \- … ammm…, no te desperte yo o sí?

 **Maud** \- … (ella niega con la cabeza…)

 **Will** \- … entonces… (… un segundo, si no me equivoco…), Boulder tenía hambre?

 **Maud** \- (… por un ligero instante, vi como ella arqueaba ambas cejas y las bajaba rápidamente, creo que en señal impresión…, ella me muestra que en su mano esta Boulder…)… si…

 **Will** \- ya veo… (… pero entonces que hacia frente a la puerta del baño?),… bueno… (… y ahora qué hago?, ella sigue ahí frente a mí, viéndome, como esperando algo…), ammm…

 **Maud** \- … (…)… puedo usar el baño?

 **Will** \- … (… en las profundidades de mi mente, me di el facepalm más grande de mi vida, era tan obvio…), c-claro, lo siento… (Me moví, ella entro al baño y cerró la puerta…)

… que incomodo momento…, me fui a acostar otra vez…, podría haber ido a escuchar la conversación que sé que Twilight y Sunset deben estar teniendo justo ahora, pero…, mejor no interfiero esta vez…, se que el problema por el que está pasando Twilight es muy similar al mío…, dejare que aclare su mente, pero si veo que necesita mi ayuda, no dudare en ir con ella…

… ya acostado en la bolsa de dormir, escuche un grito…, jeje, seguro ya Maud había ido a la cocina…,… creo que nunca podré olvidar ese ligero y rápido gesto que hizo cuando le hable de Boulder…, me pregunto si ella se preguntara como se dé eso…, en fin…, mejor descanso, mañana nos espera un gran desastre…

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pueden adivinar lo que pasara a la mañana siguiente antes de seguir leyendo?**

… a la mañana siguiente, todos estábamos despiertos y nos preparábamos para retirarnos de casa de Pinkie…, sus padres, a pesar de parecer muy serios, la verdad son muy amables y grandes anfitriones para sus huéspedes, hasta nos invitaron a desayunar…, esto es algo que nunca vi en las películas…, jeje, bueno no sé si sea correcto llamarlo así, ya que esto es real…, si…, esto es real…, y es mi vida…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡Will, hey Will! (Estaba metido en mis pensamientos, pero ya reaccione…)

 **Will** \- ah?, perdón me hablaban? (todos estábamos en la mesa desayunando…)

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, te preguntaba si pudiste dormir bien?, ya sabes, a pesar de tu problemita de timidez y todo eso… (Una pregunta que al parecer a todas mis amigas y Spike les hacia un poco de gracia…)

 **Will** \- no es un problema de timidez, es más bien un…, ok, no tengo un nombre para eso, pero creo que si dormí bien…, excepto por un pequeño detalle…

 **Pinkie** \- cuál?

 **Pinkie** \- tu, roncas como carcacha descompuesta… (… dije eso sin pensar, y me sentí un poco asustado de haber ofendido s sus padres…, pero…)

 **Rainbow** \- (Rainbow escupió lo que estaba masticando por la risa…) BUAH-HAHA-HAHA, c-c-carcacha?, hahahahaha, como se te ocurren esas frases?, hahaha…

… creo que lo que dije resulto gracioso para todos,… sus padres n parecían molestos, más bien parecía que no podían negar que lo que dije era verdad…, supongo que cada padre conoce muy bien a sus hijos…, pero lo que más llamó mi atención, fue que Maud me veía fijamente…, y por un instante, por un muy ligero instante…, podría jurar que vi como la esquina derecha de su labio se inclinó un poco hacia arriba…, entonces…, eso quiere decir que…

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie interrumpe mis pensamientos…) ¡wow, mira eso, nunca vi a Maud riéndose tanto en mi vida, felicidades! (… me sentí lleno confianza, ¡hice reír a Maud, nuevo logro desbloqueado, YAY!,… listo, mejor me calmo…)

… tal y como debía ser, nos despedimos de la familia de Pinkie y nos fuimos a la granja de Applejack donde las chica podrían practicar su música…, no negare que aún tengo cosas que resolver, como que hacer para poder competir en la batalla de las bandas?,… bueno, les diré a las chicas que las dejare para que practican y me iré resolver eso hoy antes de que la competencia comience, aún tengo tiempo…, además las chicas podrán con esto sin mí, verdad?

 **Twilight** \- ¡ **hey, hey, listen…, we've got a message for you! (¡mis oidos!)**

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Es impresionante como la Amistad hace que olvides que la otra persona puede ser del género opuesto…, te acostumbras tanto a la compañía de esas personas que llega un punto en que es como si estuvieras tratando con un hermano…, después de todo, de la Amistad al Amor solo hay un paso…**

 **Fate- y cuál es?**

 **… adivina…, el punto es, que si ese paso no está presente, entonces todo quedara en amistad…**

 **Luck- y hay alguna forma de evitar que la amistad se convierta en amor cuando ese paso está presente?**

 **… (…)… no es tan fácil de decirlo…, pero en mi opinión personal, a fin de cuentas diría que no…, si ese paso está presente entonces habrá Amor, y ya no habrá vuelta atrás…**

 **Fate- jeje, básicamente es un destino inevitable…**

 **Luck- uno que se hará realidad con un poco de suerte…**

 **… pues…, si…,… como sea, dentro de poco Will volverá a casa, y creo que todos estamos ansiosos de ver que pasara, así que, comenten, pregunten, sugieran…**

 **Hasta luego.**


	39. la batalla de las bandas

**Nota: ¡hola, hola, hola, como han estado todos, aquí su querida y favorita amiga Fate, con las ultimas noticias…, que creen? DOI estuvo a punto de casi volver a cometer el error que casi cometió en el capítulo anterior…, y que a su vez casi cometió al final de la primera temporada, escribir de más…, es que acaso nunca aprende su lección?**

 **… por otro lado, me gustaría saber la opinión del público, ustedes que opinan?, creen que escribe mucho?, creen que escribe poco?, creen que escribe lo apropiado?, consideran que vale la pena esperar los 15 días por cada nuevo capítulo, están complacidos y se divierten?, cuéntemelo todo, díganme como se sienten, el muy bobo no se atrevería a preguntárselos directamente jijiji X3**

 **… a juzgar por cómo van las cosas, diría que el regreso de Will a Equestria tendrá que esperar un poco más…, aproximadamente para el capítulo 8 o 9, finalmente lo volveremos a ver en su hogar…, y ya sería hora, digo, ustedes también quieren volver a ver sus aventuras en Equestria correcto?,… o acaso proferirían que se quede en Canterlot High?,… en fin, eso no me concierne a mí, esos 2 mundos están legítimamente conectados, así que Will decidirá…, y sin masque decir, solo quiero decirles en nombre de DOI y mío, gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia…, en fin, signa divirtiéndose XD.**

 **Temporada 2, Capitulo 6: la batalla de las bandas.**

… tal y como debía ser, nos despedimos de la familia de Pinkie y nos fuimos a la granja de Applejack donde las chica podrían practicar su música…, no negare que aún tengo cosas que resolver, como que hacer para poder competir en la batalla de las bandas?,… bueno, les diré a las chicas que las dejare para que practiquen y me iré resolver eso hoy antes de que la competencia comience, aún tengo tiempo…, además las chicas podrán con esto sin mí, verdad?

 **Twilight** \- ¡ **hey, hey, listen…, we've got a message for you!** **(¡Mis oídos!)**

… que horror…, bueno, sé que podrán resolver esto sin mi…, o tal vez debería…,… no, lo lamento, pero ya perdí demasiado tiempo con la pijamada a la que me vi "forzado" a ir…, mi plan de ayudar a Twilight a escribir el contra hechizo musical fracaso…, si quiero poder ayudar de alguna forma aun sabiendo que no podre cambiar el desenlace final, debo poner en marcha el "plan B" lo antes posible…, necesito una banda…

 **Twilight-** (todas terminaron de tocar, pero apenas si pudieron crear algo de chispas, nada excepcionalmente mágico…)… ehhh…, bueno, creo que tal vez una sola vez no es suficiente, que dicen?, intentémoslo otra vez desde arriba… (Con esos nervios no inspira mucha confianza…)

 **Applejack** \- espera, déjame revisar la afinación de las cuerdas de mi bajo, tal vez deba cambiarla un poco… (Dice afinando su bajo…)

 **Rainbow** \- no creo que ese sea el verdadero problema, pienso que todas tenían un ritmo diferente en mente, porque no solo siguieron el mío?, soy quien lidera después de todo… (Un comentario no muy bien recibido…)

 **Rarity** \- disculpa, es difícil seguir tu ritmo cuando te aceleras y subes y bajas los tonos de esa una forma tan precipitada… (Dice con algo de sarcasmo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- sin mencionar que me cuesta escuchar si usas tanto volumen… (Dice tímidamente…)

 **Rainbow** \- hey, un gran nivel de intensidad es lo que le da estilo a mi banda… (Cuanto orgullo…)

 **Applejack** \- **nuestra** banda… (No es la única que se está cansando de corregir a Rainbow en eso…)

 **Rainbow** \- si, si, como digas… (Tiene una cara de no me importa…), listas para continuar o qué?,… (Al parecer si…), Twilight?

 **Twilight** \- hagámoslo, a la 1, a las 2, y… (La interrumpo poniéndome donde todas me vean, y…)

 **Will** \- ya debo irme chicas… (… eso les callo a todas de sorpresa, y diría que la forma tan directa en que lo dije no ayudó mucho…)

 **Sunset** \- q-que?, a que te refieres con irte?, y a donde iras esta vez?

 **Rainbow** \- oye, un segundo amigo, estamos en un momento crítico, debemos tener listo este contra hechizo para poder sacar a esas 3 de nuestra escuela, y en vez de ayudarnos dices que vas a irte? (… auch, en serio, auch, pero como culparla?, si no tiene idea de lo que planeo…)

 **Will** \- … sé que eso se escuchó bastante mal…, en realidad es justo como se escuchó… (Para mi vergüenza, no puedo mentir ni ahora…), p-pero les aseguro que tengo una buena razón de porque debo irme…

 **Rainbow** \- ah sí?, y cuál es? (… todas me ven fijamente…, que nervios…)

 **Will** \- … p-pues…, es que…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡es que, qué?! (Esa mirada me está asustando…, pero Applejack interviene…)

 **Applejack** \- detente un segundo Rainbow, ya sabes cómo se pone bajo presión… (Eso la calmo un poco…), dejemos que nos explique con más calma…, y bien compañero?, que es tan urgente que debes ir con tanta prisa justo ahora? (… todas me ven esperando mi respuesta, pero Twilight parece ser la más preocupada…)

 **Will** \- … yo… (… lo hare…, creo que podría ser bueno que se los explique…),… chicas…, no puedo ayudarlas tanto como quisiera…, lo único que he podido hacer hasta ahora es apoyarlas cuando me necesitan, pero eso no es suficiente para afrontar lo que se avecina…

 **Twilight** \- pero Will, ya pudimos ver de lo que la Dazzlings son capaces, por eso creo…, o más bien, todas creemos que es mejor mantenernos unidos para enfrentarlas…

 **Will** \- … no te confundas…, no estoy diciendo que no voy a estar cerca de ustedes, y mucho menos que no podrán con ellas,… porque sé que si pueden lograrlo… (Dije eso ultimo guiñándole el ojo…)

 **Twilight** \- (ella capto el mensaje…)… tu…, **sabes** que podemos lograrlo…, eso quiere decir-? (la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- creo que a estas alturas esta demás decir que yo siempre estaré cuidándolas…, por eso debo irme ya…, porque ustedes deben enfrentarse a las sirenas, y sé que podrán con ellas…, pero yo… debo enfrentar algo que a ustedes podría traerle muchos más problemas que las propias Dazzlings…, algo que solo yo debo combatir…

 **Twilight** \- (todas me veían algo confundidas y preocupadas por mis palabras…, pero Twilight abrió sus ojos como platos y…)… u-un segundo…, n-no te estarás refiriendo a… a-acaso… (No termina la frase…, y las chicas parecen estar intrigadas, creo que aún no se lo imaginan…)

 **Will** \- … antes, yo hubiese guardado silencio y hubiese dejado que las cosas siguieran su curso…, pero aprendí por las malas que tratar de ignorar esos problemas solo provoca que sigan apareciendo…, así que esta vez, será mi turno de tratar de poder ayudar en algo aunque no pueda hacer mucho…, al menos así podre decir que- (Sunset me interrumpe…)

 **Sunset** \- al menos así podrás decir que trataste, y sentir que ya no huyes más… (Dice viendo con una ligera sonrisa…, yo le asiento…, como se nota que ambos entendemos bien lo que es esa sensación…)

 **Pinkie** \- … entonces, supongo que esto significa que quieres estar preparado porque ese otro yo, o más bien otro tú, porque no soy yo sino tú, llamado Dark Opal va a volver a salir para interferir en los planes de todos y hacer un alboroto durante la batalla de las bandas? (… pero que poca sensibilidad…)

 **Todas** \- ¡Pinkie! (le reclamaron…)

 **Pinkie** \- que?,… oh, fui muy directa? (que acaso nuestras caras de sarcasmo no son suficiente respuesta?)

 **Will** \- si, gracias Pinkie… (Dije sarcásticamente…), pero es verdad…, tengo que hacer algo pronto…, y participar en la batalla de las bandas es lo único en lo que pude pensar con tan poco tiempo… (Dije algo pensativo…)

 **Twilight-** participaras en la batalla de las bandas?, es en serio? (dice asombrada como todas…, yo asentí…), p-pero-, porque no-, que tal si-, y si solo… (Por más que pensó, no se le ocurrió nada…)

 **Sunset** \- creo que lo que Twilight trata de preguntar es, como participar en la batalla de las bandas va a ayudarte a enfrentar a…?, ya sabes… (Entiendo su preocupación…)

 **Will** \- no tuve tiempo de cubrir todos los detalles…, solo sé que no pienso quedarme de brazo cruzados y dejar que mi otro yo haga lo que quiera con ustedes, y quien sabe que planes tendrá para las sirenas…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, pero…, y porque no te unes a nuestra banda? (una pregunta que seguro cruzo por la mente de todas…)

 **Rainbow** \- exacto, en vez de creer que tú solo podrás hacer… lo que sea que estés planeando, porque no tocas junto con todas y así- (la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- no puedo…, para empezar, no se tocar ningún instrumento musical… (Saque mi flauta de mi bolsillo en ese momento y se las mostré…) solo la flauta…

 **Rainbow-** … oh…, si, una flauta no se vería nada genial en mi banda… (Que frialdad…)

 **Applejack** \- **nuestra** banda… (Dice reclamándole…), y lo importante no es verse genial, no olvides que nuestro principal objetivo es detener a las sirenas que amenazan nuestra escuela…

 **Will** \- no, está bien Applejack, de todas formas una flauta no se escucharía entre todos estos instrumentos… (Dije señalando cada instrumento de las chicas…)

 **Twilight** \- pero tienes una gran voz, te he escuchado cantar antes… (Creo que las chicas se sorprendieron, ya que nunca me habían escuchado cantar…, técnicamente solo a Dark Opal…)

 **Will** \- y te agradezco eso, pero tú eres quien debe cantar el contra hechizo musical, eres quien puede activar y enfocar la magia que reside en todas ellas… (Dije haciendo un movimiento giratorio con mi brazo señalando a las chicas…), yo, por otra parte, solo soy un chico que sabe muchas cosas que sucederán en un futuro, y que no puede decirles nada por temor a alterar las cosas y que todo salga mal por mi culpa…, a veces me siento como un inútil…

… mis palabras eran un poco crueles conmigo mismo…, pero es lo que sentía…,… de pronto, y sin previo aviso, Applejack y Rainbow se dieron una mirada, asintieron, se me acercaron y cada una me dio un fuerte golpe en cada hombro…

 **Will** \- ¡auch, oigan, yo uso esos brazos, eso porque fue?! (En serio que me dolió…)

 **Applejack** \- lo sentimos, pero eso fue para que dejaras de decir tonterías y de actuar como un…, como era esa rara palabra que no quiere que usemos?

 **Rainbow** \- un gran menso…

 **Will** \- p-pero chicas… (Applejack me interrumpe…)

 **Applejack** \- nada de "pero chicas", como de costumbre estas siendo muy exigente contigo mismo y no estás pensando en todo lo que has hecho por nosotras… (Me está alagando o regañando?)

 **Rainbow** \- honestamente, esa mala costumbre de querer cargar tú con todo el peso y no darte cuenta de que te tus amigos están para apoyarte es la única cosa de ti que realmente me enfada y me hace querer darte un golpe justo en la cara para ver si así reaccionas… (… santo cielo, esta fue aún más brusca, y creo que no soy el único que quedo sin palabras…)

 **Rarity-** ehhh, Rainbow querida, entiendo tu sentir, pero no la hay necesidad de actuar tan…, como decirlo con delicadeza?,… exageradamente violentos… (Menudo sentir…, espera, como que la entiende?)

 **Will** \- Rarity? (ella me ve…) a que te refieres con que entiendes su sentir?

 **Rarity** \- (la noto algo nerviosa…) oh, b-bueno…, sabes…, es que a veces puedes actuar un poco…, como decirlo con delicadeza?,… como un… (Que es lo que le cuesta tanto decir a esta Drama Queen?)

 **Pinkie** \- como un menso que se culpa por todo lo malo que pasa en vez de darse cuenta que no todo lo que sucede esta necesariamente relacionado con el… (Dice haciendo un sonido de gracia con ala batería…,… ¡WTH?, es enserio?!)

 **Todas** \- ¡Pinkie! (otro reclamo…)

 **Pinkie** \- que?,… upsi, lo hice de nuevo verdad? (y todavía lo pregunta?, si las miradas mataran, pobre de ella…)

 **Will** \- a ver, un segundo chicas…, cuantas de ustedes en serio piensan lo mismo que Pinkie dijo? (… todas miraban hacia otro sitio o silbaban nerviosas…, hasta Spike se hizo el loco…),… wow,… en serio tengo un grave problema eh? (Dije en shock y quitándome el sudor de la frente…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, lo sentimos? (trata de disculparse…)

 **Will** \- … no estoy enojado…, es más bien el shock… (Dije aun en ese estado…)

… que incomodo momento…, nunca me detuve a pesarlo de esa forma…, creo que las palabras duras de Rainbow me dieron mucho en que pensar…, duras, pero eficaces…

 **Twilight-** … Will, yo, ammm…, l-lamento mucho si… (La interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- no, está bien…,… la verdad, tienen razón… (creo que se sorprendieron al ori eso…),… siempre me preocupo tanto por evitar hacer algo mal, y a veces eso es justo lo que se pone en mi contra…, y ese afán de culparme cuando algo no está bien, es una de las malas costumbres que aun conservo de mi antiguo hogar…, mi antiguo mundo…,… Applejack… (Ella me ve…), tienes razón, no puedo seguir así, debo terminar de entender que solo soy uno, y no puedo controlar toda la situación…, te agradezco por ayudarme a abrir los ojos… (Dije sonriéndole…)

 **Applejack** \- pues me alegro de escucharte decir eso, y más te vale que así sea, sería el colmo que te derrumbaras justo ahora en momento tan importante compañero…

 **Will** \- jeje, lo se…, ya es hora de que me espabile… (Dije dándome unos golpecitos en la cara para concentrarme…)

 **Rainbow** \- oye, y yo que?, si no fuese por mi aun estarías como todo un menso, merezco un gracias no crees? (que pedante…, jeje, pero es verdad…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, pues te lo agradezco Rainbow Dash… (Ella pone cara de orgullosa…),… te agradezco por ser una chica tan violenta y amenazarme con golpearme, eso sí que fue de ayuda… (Dije en tono burlón…, ella se avergonzó un poco y las demás rieron…)

 **Rainbow** \- h-hey, eso fue sarcasmo o fue en serio? (pregunta algo molesta…)

 **Will** \- … adivina… (Dije viéndola con una sonrisa burlona…, eso no le gusto…)

 **Rarity** \- (todas se miran entre ellas riendo…, y ahora Rarity se me acerca y pone su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo…) haz lo que debas tesoro…, lamentamos mucho no poder hacer demasiado para alivianar ese peso que soportas…, pero si sirve de algo, hablo en nombre de todas cuando te digo que prometemos vencer a las Dazzlings, y al menos así, ya no tendrás que preocuparte de que puedan lastimarnos…

 **Will** \- Rarity… (Sus palabras también me hacían sentir mejor…)

 **Rarity** \- no es así chicas? (dice volteando a verlas…)

 **Applejack** \- dalo por hecho… (Dice con ánimo…)

 **Rainbow** \- déjanoslo a nosotras… (Dice ya sin enojo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ¡YAY! (jeje, nunca me cansare de oír eso…)

 **Pinkie** \- ojala podamos enfrentarnos en la batalla de las bandas, se imaginan?, sería muy divertido… (… creo que la idea se oye interesante…)

 **Sunset-** (Sunset no parece muy cómoda con lo que dijo Pinkie…), no estoy muy segura, realmente no creo que eso sea conveniente, quiero decir, lo último que necesitamos es más competencia para llegar hasta las Dazzlings… (Un razonamiento muy lógico…)

 **Will** \- descuida, créeme que con todo lo que ya dije, seria hipócrita de mi parte que ahora pretenda obstruirles el camino… (Dije con algo de humor…)

 **Twilight** \- descuida, sabemos que confías plenamente en nosotras, por eso confiamos plenamente en ti,… si de verdad crees que es buena idea que participes en la batalla de las bandas, nosotras te estaremos apoyando…, quizás no podamos predecir los resultados, pero tengo fe en que todas juntas lo lograremos al final… (Todas estaban de acuerdo con Twilight…)

 **Will** \- … gracias chicas…, son las mejores… (Dije sonriendo…)

 **Rainbow** \- si, lo sabemos, somos asombrosas… (Jeje, típico de ella…)

 **Will** \- muy bien, mejor me pongo en marcha…, aún no he dejado de ser el asesor y consejero escolar, por lo que no es buena idea que llegue tarde a pesar de todo…, y con el hechizo que las Dazzlings pusieron sobre las directoras, ellas de seguro no estarán nada complacidas si llego a fracasar como empleado… (Creo que todas entendieron el mensaje…)

 **Fluttershy** \- p-pero siempre has hecho un gran trabajo en Canterlot High… (Excepto ella…)

 **Sunset** \- pero en este momento las directoras no están siendo ellas mismas, están bajo el control de las Dazzlings, recuerdas las cosas que nos dijeron cuando intentamos convencerlas de expulsar a las Dazzlings? (… Fluttershy ya capto la idea…)

 **Rarity-** no quiero imaginar lo que le harían a Will si fallara en cualquier cosa…, mejor no pierdas más tiempo tesoro, ve y evita tener problemas… (Yo asentí y me prepare para irme…)

 **Will** \- lo hare…, jeje, se imaginan?, despedido en mi último día de trabajo?, eso sí sería algo que nadie olvidaría… (Comencé a salir del granero…, pero justo antes de irme…)

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, sí, eso sería tan…,un segundo…, ¿¡hoy es tu último día en Canterlot High!? (Creo que no se dio cuenta antes por más obvio que fuese, pero ya no tengo tiempo para más drama…)

 **Will** \- ¡dejare que Twilight te lo explique, hasta luego, nos vemos en la escuela! (dije corriendo…, y si, lo reconozco, no quería tener que volver a tocar ese tema…)

… ultimo día…, el ultimo día que pasare en este mundo donde, desde el principio, nunca quise quedarme…, pero del que no me arrepiento de haber estado a pesar de todo…, las amistades que hice…, la ayuda que preste para todos aquí como "profesor" jeje,… y también, lo lindo que se sintió estar en un mundo humano tan diferente al mío…, los extrañare…, a pesar de todo, los voy a extrañar a todos…, nunca olvidare todo lo que viví aquí…, se quedara en mi corazón para siempre, y me llevare todas esas enseñanzas a mi verdadero hogar…, con los ponys…, en Equestria…

… corrí tan rápido como pude para ahorrar todo el tiempo posible, pues dentro de poco comenzaría la batalla de las bandas, y yo aún no tengo una banda con la cual poderme presentar…, lo que es más, ni siquiera sé si podre armar una banda, ahora que todos los estudiantes están en conflicto por la magia negra de las Dazzlings, será muy difícil convencer a algunos de trabajar en equipo conmigo…

… esto es un desastre…, ya llegue a Canterlot High, y lo único que veo a mi alrededor, son estudiantes discutiendo, viéndose de manera amenazante, y rompiendo con todo lo que las chicas y yo les enseñamos hace ya un largo tiempo…, es como si todo el espíritu de hermandad escolar que con mucho esfuerzo construimos se hubiese destruido por completo…, y todo porque?,… por 3 mocosas ambiciosas que están por recibir finalmente una lección…

 **Reto De Dark Opal: cuanto necesitan leer a continuación para darse cuenta de que algo saldrá mal?**

 **Will** \- (caminaba por el gran pasillo central de la escuela, viendo a todos lados, tratando de milagrosamente encontrar a alguien que no estuviese bajo el control de las sirenas…, y de pronto, choque con alguien por no mirar hacia adelante…, por suerte ninguno de los 2 cayó al piso…) auch…, lo siento mucho, me distraje y no me fije por donde iba…

 **Chico** \- (era un chico que ni reconozco, y este se sobaba por el choque…) auch, oye ten más cuidado, no te estés distrayendo en pleno pasillo gran tonto… (… acaso escuche bien?)

 **Will** \- (mi carácter se tornó un poco más serio…) disculpa?,… creo haberme disculpado formalmente contigo por el repentino incidente, no tienes por qué estar tan agresivo…

 **Chico** \- sí, sí, sí, ya sabemos que siempre se hace el "hombre maduro" señor "asesor escolar" (dice con un tono hipócrita y sarcasmo…, esto no me está gustando nada…), pero no eres más que un simple chico como todos nosotros, en serio te crees tan especial?, sería mejor si dejara de alardear de su "puesto" en Canterlot High (… esto es ridículo…, ahora todos alrededor nos están mirando como si fuéremos un espectáculo…, odio eso…)

 **Will** \- … alguna vez, en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, me has visto alardear de algo?, o alguien te ha dicho que yo alardeo de algo? (dije con un tono bajo pero serio…)

 **Otro chico** \- (de pronto otro chico apareció…) no hace falta, por alguna razón tú has sido el consentido de las directoras desde que apareciste, eso todos lo hemos notado… (Y a este metiche quien lo llamo?, supongo que estará en la mismo banda con este otro…)

 **Chica** \- y además de todo eso, qué clase de profesor tiene una relación tan cercana con sus estudiantes que hasta los abraza?, eso es demasiado sospechoso… (Pero bueno, hoy hay fuga de metiches y teorías conspirativas aquí hoy o que pasa?)

 **Will** \- ok, no se de donde salieron ustedes 2 cuando el accidente fue con este chico de aquí… (Dije señalando correspondientemente…), y yo ya me disculpe, pero para responderles a sus comentarios, les diré que, número 1, Celestia y Luna no tienen favoritos ni consentidos, solo soy un trabajador más, y número 2, que tiene de malo que sea amigo de los estudiantes? (cada vez hay más público, si no fuera porque estoy un poco enojado, estaría mas incomodo…)

 **Chico** \- (por alguna razón estos ponen una cara algo… indignada?) e-escucharon lo que dijo?

 **Otro** **chico** \- sí, acaba de llamar a las directoras por sus nombres de una manera demasiado confiada… (Desde cuando eso es un problema para mí?)

 **Chica** \- pero quien se ha creído que es?, valla que eres desagradable… (Dice viéndome con una expresión de asco…)

 **Will** \- (esto ya me está hartando…, mejor solo termino con esto de una vez, ya no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo así…)… escúchenme bien ustedes 3… (Dije viéndolos seriamente, y estos se asustaron un poco…), y todos ustedes… (Dije viendo a todo el público que, por sus miradas, diría que no se sentían seguros de verme así….)… no se quienes se han creído el día de hoy para pensar que tienen el derecho de tratar a otros de una forma tan ruda e irrespetuosa como me están tratando a mi…, pero espero que no se imaginen siquiera que pienso tolerar esa clase de abuso de ninguno de ustedes…, quedo eso lo suficientemente claro? (Mi tono de voz, combinado con mi mirada, les infundía temor…, no es mi mejor opción, pero ya que no puedo razonar con ellos por culpa del hechizo de las sirenas, no me queda otra opción…)

… todos me miraban con algo de temor…, no me gustaba eso…, pero si es la única forma de mantenerlos aunque sea en un poco de orden a pesar de que están siendo manipulados…, que así sea…,… sin embargo, de entre la multitud, se me acerco un poco otro chico…, y aquel chico, que me veía con un poco más de coraje que los demás…

 **Aquel chico** \- … pero…, apuesto a que si fuera alguien como Rainbow Dash o Applejack si lo tolerarías cierto? (… ese comentario me desoriento un poco…)

 **Will** \- que dijiste? (pregunte sin dejar mi firmeza…)

 **Aquel chico-** p-para ninguno de nosotros es un secreto que siempre has tenido preferencia entre los que estudiamos en Canterlot High… (… como me irrita oírlo decir eso, en especial porque todos alrededor parecen estar de su lado…)

 **Will** \- se puede saber, de donde sacaste esa idea tan absurda? (eleve un poco mi tono de voz, eso hizo que se asustara un poco más, incluyendo al resto…, pero entonces…)

 **Otra** **chica** \- es cierto… (Todos volteamos en su dirección…), todos hemos visto eso, una y otra y otra vez…, siempre estas al rededor de ese grupo formado por Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, y para colmo, la misma Sunset Shimmer…, comes en la misma mesa con ellas en la cafetería, son quienes van a recibir asesoría contigo más seguido, te encuentras con ellas al inicio y al final de cada clase y de cada día, incluso estuviste viviendo en la granja de Applejack durante tus primeros días de "trabajo" aquí… (No me gusto para nada la irrespetuosa forma en que dijo "trabajo"),… siempre son esas 6 chicas, nunca se ha preocupado por ninguno de nosotros… (… cruel…, esto es muy cruel…, todos me están viendo…, me ven con desprecio…, que hice mal?)

 **Will** \- (… a pesar del enojo que sentí hace un momento…, ahora siento una recaída de tristeza…) c-c-como puedes decir algo así, y-yo siempre he estado aquí para todos ustedes, siempre he tenido las puertas abiertas para recibirlos y ayudarlos…, no, literariamente, las puertas de la biblioteca siempre están abiertas, ahí es donde trabajo… (Dije tratando de hacer graciosa la situación instintivamente, no lo pude evitar…)

 **Chico** \- oh, por favor, solo accediste a trabajar aquí porque no tenías otro lugar a donde ir, o acaso me equivoco? (… esto me hace ir de mal en peor…)

 **Will** \- q-que?, no, yo no- (me interrumpen…)

 **Chica** \- entonces vio la oportunidad de un trabajo fácil donde no tenía que hacer esfuerzo y lo tomo… (Dice viéndome de manera acusadora…)

 **Will** \- eso es totalmente falso… (Cada vez me estoy sintiendo peor…)

 **Otro** **chico** \- no lo es, que otra explicación puede haber para que un chico de tu edad tenga un puesto como el que tienes? (también me ve de manera acusadora…)

 **Will** \- p-p-pero yo no pedí-, yo solo trataba de- (esto está mal…)

 **Otra** **chica** \- de qué?, ahora nos vendrá con el cuento de querer ser un buen ejemplo a seguir o algo así?, por favor, eso ya es muy antiguo… (No lo soporto…, ya no soporto el dolor…)

 **Will** \- … y-yo…, yo solo… (… la tristeza…, aunque no la exprese claramente, me está invadiendo…),… no…, yo nunca…, todos ustedes…, la confianza que…

 **Aquel** **chico** \- confianza?, es que acaso no nos oyes?, no confiamos en ti? siempre has estado a favor de tus "preferidas", entre ellas a Rainbow Dash, y ella es la más problemática de todo Canterlot High, por debajo de ese monstruo de Sunset Shimmer… (… ¿¡COMO SE ATREBE!?)

 **Will** \- ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!? (Oírlo decir aquello, me hizo tomar una acción impulsiva…, lo sujete de la camisa con una mano, y lo eleve tanto como pude, fue fácil gracias a mi fuerza…), ¡TE RETO A QUE REPITAS ESO GRAN IDIOTA, VAMOS, REPITELO! (este no podía ni responderme del miedo que le cause…)

… a pesar de mi tristeza, no le permitiría que hablara mal de mi amiga…, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no sentía este nivel de enojo…, el mismo nivel de enojo que me hizo cometer aquella estupidez en mi mundo cuando era un niño y tuvieron que cambiarme de escuela…, uno que me llevo a esta acción impulsiva…,… desde donde lo estoy sujetando, el me mira con algo de terror, y todos alrededor igual, seguro nunca se hubiesen imaginado que yo tenía tanta fuerza como para levantar a alguien con un brazo y mantenerlo así…

… mi mirada fija y llena de enojo le causaba más temor, mientras que todos alrededor estaban tiesos y sin habla…,… pero…, que…?,… ¡que es lo que estoy haciendo?, como pude ser tan idiota de olvidar que ellos están bajo el hechizo de las sirenas, no es su culpa, bájalo, bájalo!

… por pura reacción, solté al chico y este cayó al piso…, se sobo la parte posterior y se quedó ahí en el piso mientras me veía hacia arriba aun con esa mirada de terror en sus ojos…

 **Will** \- (… pero mi mirada…, fue de conmoción…, pero que he hecho?)… y-yo…, lo lamento…, n-no fue mi intención, y-yo no quería… (Trate de extenderle mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero este al verla solo hizo una reacción de susto y se reusó a tomarla…), p-por favor, déjame- (me interrumpen…)

 **Chica** \- ¡no lo toques! (gire mi cabeza en dirección de esa voz enojada, cuyos ojos me veían con odio…)

 **Will** \- p-pero…, yo solo trato de… (Me interrumpe otra vez…)

 **Chica** \- ¡no nos interesa, no nos importa lo que pretendieras hacer el día que llegaste, ni nos importa lo que harás ahora, no queremos saber nada de ti! (… me duele…, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía este dolor en mi pecho…), ¡no sé cómo fuimos tan ciegos todo este tiempo, ahora vemos lo que realmente eres, eres un injusto y aprovechado fenómeno!

… palabras que nunca creí que me diría alguien fuera de mi mundo natal…, "fenómeno", "injusto", "aprovechado", "no te queremos aquí", "no te nos acerques",… solo fueron algunas de las cosas que uno por uno empezaron a decirme,… hasta que todos comenzaron a apedrearme con palabras y a apuntarme con el dedo…,… no puedo moverme…, no he reaccionado…, estoy paralizado por la tristeza…, la impotencia…, esto es demasiado…

… Flash Sentry…, Ditzy Doo…, Lyra y Bon Bon…, Trixie…, Snips y Snails…, muchos de mis conocidos a quienes creía haberme ganado su amistad, también están gritándome y reclamándome agresivamente por mi "injusticia",… incluso puedo ver a mis 3 pequeñas hermanitas haciendo lo mismo…, esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso… "sniff",… pero entre la enorme multitud, pude distinguir a lo lejos 3 siluetas…, 3 siluetas que me veían y se burlaban de mi desde las sombras…, en especial una de ellas que me veía fijamente con una macabra y cruel sonrisa en su rostro…, no pude evitar solar una mirada de odio en esa dirección, pero poco o nada les importaría, apuesto a que ni siquiera se percataron de que sé que están ahí…, observando y disfrutando del dolor que ahora estoy soportando…

… me deje caer de rodillas sobre el suelo…, con la cabeza agachada…, y deje que ese dolor comenzara a fluir a través de mis ojos…, pero a ninguno le importo…, ninguno se detuvo…,… jamás creí que algo que sabía que pasaría pudiese afectarme tanto…, las Dazzlings son las culpables…, pero…, aun así…, escuchar todo esto de boca de mis seres queridos, es… la sensación más horrible que he sentido desde hace muchos años…

… mientras mis lágrimas no se detenían, de pronto, los estudiantes dejaron de "atacarme",… levante mi cabeza aun con lágrimas para ver que sucedía…, al principio me sorprendí un poco…, pensé "tal vez está ocurriendo un milagro",… pero me equivoque…, se detuvieron porque veían como la directora Celestia y la sub-directora Luna caminaban hacia esta dirección a ver que estaba pasando y les abrían paso para que se acercaran…,… ambas estaban me veían desde mi vergonzosa posición…, y veían a aquel chico que aún estaba en el suelo…

 **Celestia** \- (su mirada de desconcierto me preocupaba…) espero escuchar una buena explicación de que es lo que está sucediendo aquí…

 **Luna** \- y mejor que sea rápido, pronto comenzaremos con la batalla de las bandas… (Supongo que eso significa que ya no me queda tiempo…)

 **Celestia** \- … Will? (yo la veía fijamente…), algo que quieras decirnos respecto a este acontecimiento en pleno pasillo principal de la escuela?

 **Luna** \- como consejero y asesor escolar, te daremos el beneficio de ser el primero en explicar que es lo que sucede aquí…, así que, explícalo… (Pudo sentir algo de frialdad en sus palabras…)

… yo quería hablar…, yo quería hacer el intento de explicarles que todo esto no es más que el producto de un gran malentendido…, pero no pude…, yo sabía que no me escucharían…, esa magia negra que las tiene bajo control no las dejaría razonar conmigo…, podía notar en sus rostros como se impacientaban por mi incomodo silencio…, así que otros se me adelantaron…

… varios estudiantes les dijeron lo que paso, ente ellos el que estaba en el piso y que ahora se había levantado ya cercado a las directoras…, haciendo énfasis en que **yo** era el único culpable de todo…, esa típica forma de hacerse las victimas…, que desagradable…

… me puse de pie y trate de ser firme, pero es difícil estar calmado cuando sabes que quienes te rodean no están a tu favor…,… terminaron de contarles a las directoras lo que había pasado…, ellas fijaron sus miradas en mi…, no eran miradas de enojo, pero tampoco medaban buen presentimiento…

 **Celestia** \- … Will… (Dice viéndome fijamente…)

 **Will** \- … si directora Celestia? (pregunte con angustia…)

 **Celestia** \- … si me ha informado correctamente, todo esto comenzó por que derivaste a este estudiante, es eso correcto? (dice mostrando me al chico…, ¡pero que-?, yo no derive a nadie!)

 **Will** \- no lo es directora… (Tratare de aparentar serenidad…)

 **Luna** \- entonces, niegas haber chocado con este estudiante?

 **Will** \- bueno…, técnicamente es correcto que choque con él, pero- (me interrumpen…)

 **Celestia** \- entonces reconoces que si lo hiciste… (… no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir, los nervios se apoderan de mí una vez más…),… nunca creí que llegaría el día en que tú nos mentirías Will… (Puedo notar algo de decepción en su tono…)

 **Will** \- directora, no era mi intención que- (me interrumpen otra vez…)

 **Luna** \- y no era tu intención agredir a este estudiante?, ni tampoco insultarlo con palabras inapropiadas? (dice mostrándolo…, el ambiente se pone cada vez más tenso con todos viéndonos…)

 **Will** \- y-yo…, no es tan simple…, el comenzó a hablar mal de una de mis amigas y- (me interrumpe nuevamente…)

 **Celestia** \- suponiendo que eso sea cierto, como asesor escolar, consideras que eso es justificación para tomarlo con violentica, faltarle el respeto, levantarlo y arrojarlo al suelo? (… ¡eso esta ridículamente exagerado!)

 **Will** \- p-por supuesto que no, pero yo estaba- (otra interrupción…)

 **Luna** \- lo hiciste o no lo hiciste Will? (su repentina elevación del tono de voz me asusto un poco, y los nervios aumentaron…)

 **Will** \- … s-si…, l-lo lamento… (Dije agachando mi cabeza instintivamente…)

… Celestia y Luna se apartaron un poco de todos nosotros, parece que conversaban "en privado",… me siento mal…, me siento ridículo…, nunca creí que llegaría el día en que algo así me pasara fuera de mi mundo…, nunca creí que las Dazzlings en serio fueran una amenaza para mi…, cometí el error de subestimar la situación solo por "saber muchas cosas",… y ahora estoy pagando por eso…

 **Celestia** \- (… volvieron a acercarse a nosotros…, me veían fijamente otra vez…, y entonces…)… Will…, en vista de lo acontecido el día de hoy, del comportamiento inapropiado de agredir a los estudiantes, del mal uso del vocabulario, de la actitud poco profesional de tener preferencias por alumnos específicos, y para evitar posibles futuros altercados que puedan darle mala imagen a Canterlot High…, me temo que no nos dejas otra opción… (… dice con un ligero tono de decepción…)

 **Will** \- … q-que…, que quieren decir? (… solo a mí mismo me engaño con esa pregunta…)

 **Luna** \- … Will…, oficialmente quedas revocado de tu cargo como asesor y consejero escolar…, estas despedido… (… algo se quebró en pedazos… dentro de mí…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… es definitivo?

 **Celestia** \- me temo que si…, esto nos duele tanto como a ti, pero esperábamos más de tu parte Will… (Dice con un tono algo bajo…)

 **Luna** \- … nos sentimos muy decepcionadas… (Lo noto en su tono…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… comprendo…,… solo tengo una última petición entonces…

 **Celestia** \- (ambas se vieron entre ellas…, y asintieron…)… de acuerdo, te escuchamos…

 **Will** \- … quisiera…, quisiera que me permitieran quedarme hasta el final del día…, solo para contemplar la batalla de las bandas…

 **Luna** \- por qué motivo?

 **Will** \- … que puedo decir?, soy fanático de la música jeje… (… que risa tan falsa…)

 **Luna** \- (volvieron a verse entre ellas…, y asintieron nuevamente…) muy bien…, por tu tiempo de servicios Canterlot High, te concederemos esa petición…, pero deberás retirarte de forma permanente al final del día cuando todos regresen a sus casas…, entendido?

 **Will** \- por supuesto…, jeje…, de cualquier forma ese era mi plan para hoy… (Dije caminando entre ellas y retirándome de ese lugar…)

… deje atrás todo ese circo, y me dirigí lentamente hacia un pasillo algo apartado…, imagino que en este momento los estudiantes se estarán dispersando…,… sigo caminando hacia ninguna dirección especifica…, ahora estoy apurando el paso…, ahora acelero más…, y ahora estoy corriendo…, corrí y corrí sin detenerme, mientras finalmente dejaba salir todo mi dolor sin la vergüenza de que alguien me viera…, el dolor, la injusticia, la traición…, estaba desahogando todas esas emociones negativas sin contenerme…, no entendía ni siquiera hacia donde estaba corriendo…, hasta que llegue sin darme cuenta…

… para cuando abrí los ojos y me limpiaba las lágrimas, me di cuenta de que estaba en el tejado…, me acerque lentamente al lugar…, la brisa…, el cielo azul…, la luz del sol…, calmaban un poco mi herido corazón…

… me quede ahí un rato…, estaba tratando de calmarme…, respiraba…, me relajaba…, y empecé a hacer lo que mejor se hacer para tranquilizarme…, meditar y analizar la situación…

 **Will** \- … jeje…, jejejejeje…, ¡hahahahaha, despedido en mi último día de trabajo?, haha, esto si es para quedar en los libros de historia hahaha! (estaba riendo con mucha gracia…, pero mis lágrimas aun fluían…, que es esto?, reír y llorar a la vez?, hace cuanto fue la última vez que hice eso? Jejeje…),… que desastre…, siempre creí que ningún enemigo de Equestria podría hacerme daño ya que conozco de lo que son capaces…, pero esto…, esto es prueba de que me confié…, "sniff", jeje…, me pregunto que pasara cuando las chicas derroten a las Dazzlings y todos seden cuenta de lo que me hicieron…, acaso sentirán que todo lo que dijeron es lo que sienten de verdad acerca de mí?,… o sentirán que solo fue producto de la influencia del hechizo de las sirenas…, no lo sé…, pero admito que me asusta un poco descubrirlo…

… me acerque hasta el borde del tejado…, seguir contemplando el paisaje y disfrutando de la tranquilizante risa…, estaba tratando de evadir mi dolor…,… deseaba que ocurriera algo…, algo que me ayudara a tener una oportunidad de hacerles frente a Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk…,… y como si mis plegarias fueran escuchadas…, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro…, y al darme la vuelta…,… ella me veía con algo de preocupación…, al menos eso creo, no estoy seguro pues tiene puesta sus gafas como casi siempre…

 **Will** \- … valla… eres tú…, no esperaba verte…, que estás haciendo aquí?,… y lo que más me sorprende es verte sin los audífonos puestos jeje… (Tiene los audífonos colgando de su cuello…)

 **Vinyl** \- … (… increíble, ahora se quitó las gafas…, es muy raro verla así…) … apenas estaba entrando a la escuela y me topé con una gran obstrucción de estudiantes en pleno pasillo principal…, todos reunidos por alguna razón, y no me esperaba que las directoras también estuviesen ahí…, fue ahí que me quite mis audífonos porque creí que algo no estaba bien…, y lo único que alcance a escuchar fue como las directoras lo despidieron por… agresión, actitud inapropiada, la verdad no entendí muy bien…, y francamente, me negué a creer que eso fuera cierto, creí que mis oídos estaba escuchando otra canción o algo así…

 **Will** \- … y supongo que luego me viste correr hacia acá y me seguiste? (ella siente…),… estaba tan distraído que ni te escuche… (Dije sin mucho ánimo…)

 **Vinyl** \- … que fue lo que sucedió profesor Will? (pregunta preocupada…)

 **Will** \- … no soy profesor Vinyl…, en realidad, definitivamente ahora no lo soy, todo se vino abajo… (Dije sobando mi cabeza por el estrés…)

 **Vinyl** \- jejeje, esa fue buena, por eso me cae bien, siempre logra hacer que las cosas suenen divertidas… (Pues me alegra que parezca divertido…),… pero aún estoy algo confundida…, he notado que todos han estado actuando extraño recientemente…, hasta mi amiga Tavy se ha distanciado de mi últimamente…, que está pasando?, usted sabe algo?

 **Will** \- … se muchas cosas… (En serio?, no se me ocurrió otra respuesta que lo mismo que me metió en este problema?)

 **Vinyl** \- entonces, me podría contar?,… tal vez así sepa si tiene algo que ver con esta "batalla de la bandas" que surgió de repente, lo cual siempre me pareció extraño cuando se supone que esto debía ser por caridad…

 **Will** \- … no tienes ni idea…

 **Vinyl** \- exacto, así que, por favor, explíqueme que es lo que está pasando aquí, con todo y detalles, si no es mucha molestia…

 **Will** \- … (… me pregunto si…),… está bien, te lo diré todo… (… de repente tengo un presentimiento…, como un ligero rayo de esperanza…, eso es lo que necesito…)

 **Primera persona, Adagio POV.**

… un auténtico festín…, esto es lo que hemos estado esperando durante tanto tiempo…, y eso que el platillo principal ni siquiera está listo aun jejejejeje…, ahora que ya nos encargamos de ese estorbo que de alguna forma conocía nuestra identidad, ya no tendremos de que preocuparnos…, aunque no negare que aún estoy curiosa de como sabe tanto de nosotras…, bah, da igual, ya quedo fuera de nuestro camino, eso le enseñara a no creer que puede meterse con nosotras…, ahora solo falta encargarnos de las Rainbooms…, nos sentarnos a ver como todo sale según los planes…

… aquí en el gimnasio estamos todos, y al parecer las directora tienen algo que decir al público…, veamos qué sucederá…

 **Celestia** \- (ambas se encuentran sobre el escenario…) ¡bienvenidos a la primera batalla de las bandas de Canterlot High, creo que hablo por todos al decir que esto es, por mucho, lo mejor que hayamos hecho aquí en esta escuela! (el público expresa su entusiasmo…, pobres ingenuos jejeje…), ¡estamos muy contentas de que nuestras 3 nuevas estudiantes nos alentaran a convertir este evento en algo emocionante! (yo y las chicas no pudimos evitar sentir la gracia de todo esto, así que solo pensé, sonrían y saluden chicas, sonrían y saluden…)

 **Luna** \- (ahora la otra toma el micrófono…) ¡pero ahora esto es una competencia, así que solo podemos elegir a un ganador…, quien va a ser?! (… esas palabras despertaron una vez más el espíritu conflictivo en todos…, una vez más disfrutábamos del este festín de energía negativa…)

 **Adagio** \- sienten eso chicas?, nuestro verdadero poder se está restaurando (no pudimos evitar reír…, hasta que…, el objetivo principal entro por la puerta…), y esto es antes de que consigamos la magia más poderosa de aquí…

 **Aria** \- (la noto algo pensativa…) pero las Rainblossoms, o como se llamen, no están bajo nuestro hechizo, como exactamente se supone que consigamos su magia?

 **Adagio** \- las Rainbooms son tan capaces de deshacerse como todos los demás, ellas solo necesitan un pequeño empujón en la dirección incorrecta…, tengo el presentimiento de que todos aquí se pondrán en fila para dar el empujón…

 **Sonata** \- jejeje, igual que lo hicieron con el cocinero?

 **Aria** \- consejero…

 **Sonata** \- si ese…

 **Adagio** \- creo que ya no le corresponde ese título, hahaha, aunque no planeamos que eso pasara, debo admitir que nos ahorró muchos problemas de como deshacernos de el…

 **Sonata** \- jeje, si, vieron su cara?, estaba todo (ella imita su cara triste…), y luego solo huyo… (Dice riéndose…)

 **Aria** \- en que rayos estaría pensando para hacer lo que hizo?, creo que podemos decir que no fue nuestra culpa, él se lo busco al volverse agresivo…

 **Adagio** \- la dulce ironía…, tratar de ponerlo bajo el hechizo directamente no hubiese funcionado pues al parecer ya conoce de nuestras intenciones…, en vez de eso, el hechizo que pusimos en todos los demás se encargó de que ya no pudiera estorbar hahaha…

 **Sonata** \- jejeje, si…, pero aun no entiendo, como es que nos conoce?, acaso lo hemos visto antes y no lo recordamos?

 **Aria** -imposible, recordaríamos a alguien tan raro como el, deja de decir tonterías Sonata…

 **Sonata** \- tú dices más tonterías que yo… (Ya empezaron otra vez, que molestia…)

 **Aria** \- no es verdad…

 **Sonata** \- ¡si lo es!

 **Aria** \- ¡que no!

 **Adagio** \- ¡ya cállense! (… ambas se callaron y yo estoy sobando mi frente tratando de calmarme…, puede que él sea un estorbo, pero en algo tenía razón, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar tan fácil…)

 **Primera persona, Vinyl POV.**

… admito que hubiese sido sorprendente…, lo que me decía el profe-, digo Will, sonaba como algo impresionante, pero después de lo que paso con Sunset Shimmer hace ya un largo tiempo, no estoy tan sorprendida…, sirenas eh?,… esto se puso interesante…, esto me dejo totalmente claro el por qué todos estaban actuando como tontos…, y porque Tavy se distancio de mi tan repentinamente…

… en pocas palabras, el pro…, otra vez, es la costumbre, quiero decir Will, me explico su idea de formar su propia banda y al menos intentar ser de apoyo para sus amigas, ya que son quienes pueden librarnos de este problema…, así que me sentí en la responsabilidad de ofrecerle mi ayuda, todo sea si con eso puedo recuperar a mi amiga…

… pude notar la sorpresa en su rostro, junto con la esperanza, y me alegra saber qué puedo hacer algo por el…, pero aun no estamos listos, la batalla de las bandas comenzara en cuestión de minutos y aún no hemos planeado nada, sin mencionar que quizá solo nosotros 2 no lleguemos muy lejos…, pero creo saber cómo arreglar esto…, solo espero que ella esté dispuesta a escucharme a pesar de estar bajo la influencia del…, como fue que lo llamo Will?, hechizo?

… en fin, a pesar de que se notaba inseguro, el acepto hacer el intento junto conmigo, así que nos dirigimos rápidamente al gimnasio…, y ahí, a pocos minutos de dar inicio a la batalla de las bandas, la localizamos, le pedimos que viniera a hablar con nosotros en un rincón donde nadie nos ollera, y tratamos de convencerla…

 **Octavia** \- … están bromeando verdad? (pregunta sarcásticamente…), no quiero tener nada que ver con ninguno de ustedes 2, ni con nadie más, mi intención es ganar esta batalla de las bandas yo sola…

 **Vinyl** \- pero Tavy, esto no es por la competencia, se trata de salvar la escuela… (Dije algo preocupada…), de verdad no lo has notado?, todos han estado actuando muy agresiva y competitivamente desde que esas 3 chicas nueva aparecieron, ellas son las culpables, los pusieron a todos bajo alguna especia de hechizo, incluyéndote, y causaron todo esto…

 **Octavia** \- (ella me ve sin creerme…) lo que dices son solo tonterías, hechizo?, yo me siento perfectamente bien, aquí no ha habido nada de esa cosa que llaman "magia" desde que ese monstruo de Sunset Shimmer fue derrotada…

… estoy consciente de los errores que cometió Sunset Shimmer, pero llamarla monstruo me parece un poco cruel…, y al parecer Will piensa lo mismo, pues esa mirada de desagrado no la puede ocultar…,… yo puse mi mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo…, me alegra haberlo logrado…

 **Vinyl** \- (dirijo mi atención nuevamente a Tavy…) en verdad no te das cuenta?, tu no sueles hablar con tal descortesía sin importar que tanto te saquen de quicio, y lo sé muy bien, nadie te saca de quicio más que yo, y soy tu mejor amiga… (No pude evitar que me saliera algo de gracia…)

 **Octavia** \- hay quienes se lo merecen por las horribles cosas que hicieron Vinyl…, además, mi mejor amiga?, si fueras mi amiga entenderías lo mucho que esto significa para mí y me apoyarías, en lugar de querer participar y tratar de robarme lo que quiero e inventar historias sobre "hechizos" y "magia" (… que frialdad…, admito que eso me dolió un poco…)

 **Vinyl** \- (mi tono se volvió más suave…)… pero Tavy…, a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo nada de esto…, yo solo quiero hacerlo para ayudar a Canterlot High…, yo solo quiero hacerlo para ayudarte…, yo en verdad te amo… (Dije quitándome los lentes para que lo viera en mis ojos…)

 **Octavia** \- … (…)… y yo a ti…, por eso, si en verdad te importo tanto como dices, dejaras de insistirme y te mantendrá al margen de todo esto… (… a pesar de sus frías palabras…, por un instante, pude ver a la verdadera Tavy dentro de sus ojos…)

… ella se retira y nos deja a mí y Will solos…, sollocé un poco por el dolor de ver las condiciones en las que se encuentra mi amiga…, y ahora es Will quien pone su mano en mi hombro…

 **Will** \- no es tu culpa…, el hechizo no le permite razonar… (Dice en forma de consuelo…)

 **Vinyl** \- lo se…, pero…, en verdad creí que tal vez podría…, que podríamos… (Me cuesta decirlo…)

 **Will** \- … pero lograste algo que no me esperaba ver… (Yo reaccione a eso…), lo viste verdad?, viste como brillaron sus ojos cuando te escucho y te dijo que también te amaba…, lograste hacer que por un segundo la verdadera Octavia Melody se mostrara…, aún hay esperanza… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Vinyl** \- (… sus palabras me reconfortaron…, y recobre mi compostura, tanto que hasta me volví a colocar los lentes…)… si…, si, tienes razón, que ni sueñen que voy a darme por vencida sin pelear, cuando DJ PON-3 se toma algo en serio, cuidado nena hahaha… (Me siento mucho mejor ahora…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, esa frase me trae recuerdos…,… hey…, creo que ya sé cómo convencerla de formar una banda con nosotros…

 **Vinyl** \- de verdad? (el asiente, eso me emociono…), y cómo?

 **Will** \- ya verás…, solo debo aprovecharme de la debilidad de este hechizo y ver si funciona… (Dice con una sonrisa confiada…)

 **Vinyl** \- aprovechar la debilidad? no sé a qué se refiere con eso, pero si eso nos ayuda, yo te apoyo… (Dije con más confianza…, no sé porque, pero confió en que él sabe lo que hace, solo quisiera poder entender mejor…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **DOI-** … hmmm…, interesante…

 **Fate** \- que cosa?, que Vinyl haga equipo con él?, o que trate de convencer a una chica bajo un hechizo de magia negra para ayudarlos?

 **DOI** \- … estoy pensando en… una ligera posibilidad de que algo peculiar suceda durante la batalla de las bandas…, más específicamente, mientras Will y su banda se presentan…

 **Fate** \- algo peculiar?, como qué?

 **DOI** \- … un milagro amiga mía…, un milagro…

 **Fate** \- … ya déjate de misterios y dímelo…

 **DOI** \- … preferiría no hacerlo…, así podrás conmoverte más si lo que creo llega a pasar…

 **Fate** \- conmoverme?, ósea que es algo bueno?

 **DOI** \- es algo que abriría varias puertas de posibilidades…, y esperanza…

 **Fate** \- ¡me estas matando del suspenso, ya cuéntame!

 **DOI** \- … no, hahaha…

 **Fate** \- ¡eres muy cruel!

 **DOI** \- jejeje, tú me lo contagiaste…,… mira…, la convenció…

 **Fate** \- ¡q-que?, enserio lo logro?!

 **DOI-** fue muy astuto al pensar en eso…

 **Fate** \- ¿¡y como pudo lograr eso aun estando ella bajo el hechizo!?

 **DOI** \- aprovechándose del propio hechizo y utilizándolo a su favor…

 **Fate** \- … traducción…

 **DOI** \- tú me das, y yo te doy…

 **Fate** \- … si…, tú me das, y yo te DOI, hahaha…

 **DOI** \- esa broma nunca fue graciosa…, veamos que más cambios sucederán…

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

… finalmente comenzó la batalla de las bandas, pero no veo por ningún lado a Will…, le pregunte a las chicas si lo vieron, pero al parecer tampoco…, espera…, ahí está, está junto a 2 chicas…, en serio logro conseguir una banda a pesar del hechizo de las sirenas?,… supongo que al final esto si puede ser de ayuda…, le señale a las chicas en donde estaba Will y lo vieron…, intente llamar su atención moviendo mis brazos…, finalmente me vio, le dijo un par de palabras a aquellas 2 chicas, no pude escuchar desde aquí, aunque supongo que les dijo que se iría por un momento o algo así, y vino hacia nosotras, pero como debemos permanecer en silencio mientras haya gente en el escenario, no hablamos…

… no creo ser la única que está sintiendo vergüenza ajena al escuchar ese intento de música rap que están haciendo Snips y Snails…, aunque parece que Pinkie si lo está disfrutando…, y cuando terminaron, dejaron caer los micrófonos al suelo, y el sonido que produjo nos hiso taparnos los oídos…

 **Celestia** \- … por favor no tiren los micrófonos…

 **Snips** \- (estos por alguna razón están orgullosos de lo que hicieron…, recogieron los micrófonos, bajaron del escenario, y pasaron junto a nosotras…) ¡en sus caras Rainbooms!

 **Applejack** \- al menos sabemos de un grupo que no se enfrentara a nosotras en las finales… (Dijo con algo de humor…)

 **Will** \- a estas alturas ya no estoy seguro, mi sola interferencia causara un cambio drástico en los resultados…

 **Twilight** \- entonces si pudiste formar una banda? (pregunta con algo de impresión…)

 **Will** \- una banda improvisada y de último momento, pero si, aunque la verdad estoy muy nervioso, ya sabes, pánico escénico…

 **Twilight** \- aun tienes problemas con eso eh?, no te preocupes, si lo haces como lo hiciste en tu fiesta de bienvenida te ira bien… (Sus palabras parecen ayudarlo…)

 **Sunset** \- son esas chicas de ahí? (pregunte señalándolas y el asiente…), y como lograste que te hicieran caso?

 **Will** \- imagino que lo preguntas por lo del hechizo de las sirenas… (Yo asiento…), es una larga historia, pero no ya hay tiempo… (El dirige su atención a todas…) su banda es la próxima chicas, buena suerte… (Dice dándole la mano Applejack y esta la toma agitándola…)

 **Applejack** \- igualmente compañero… (Ambos sueltan sus manos…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡y que gane el mejor, y ahora, estén listas para roquera!

 **Pinkie** \- espera, donde esta Rarity?

 **Rarity** \- (la pregunta se respondió sola…) a-aquí, estoy aquí… (La vemos llegar caminado vestida con…,… no tengo idea de que es eso…, creo que noto nuestras miradas de confusión…),… estaremos tocando en frente de una audiencia, y no voy a usar algo fabuloso? ( ninguno quiso responder eso, pero Applejack se dio un facepalm muy expresivo…, ahora Rarity fija su atención en Will), oh, tesoro, disculpa mi descortesía, no note que estabas aquí, como te sientes?, y lo más importante, lograste formar tu banda?

 **Will** \- si, pero como ya le dije a las chicas, ya no hay tiempo de dar más explicaciones, les contare luego con todo y detalles, ahora si me disculpan, debo volver con mi banda antes de que cierta miembro empiece a sospechar, ya bastante difícil fue convencerla de que uniéramos fuerzas… (Dice mientras se prepara para irse, y puedo notar que ninguna de nosotras está segura de haber entendido bien lo que quiso decir…)

 **Rainbow** \- si, de acuerdo, pero espero que nos des una explicación luego, está bien? (el asiente…), ahora apresúrate señor asesor escolar, no queras llegar tarde y dar mal ejemplo jeje… (Will había comenzado a caminar, pero al escuchar a Rainbow se detuvo en seco…, luego volteo a vernos y…), eh?, que pasa amigo?

 **Will** \- … no creo que puedan seguir usando ese título conmigo chicas… (Dice algo decaído…)

 **Pinkie** \- porque no? (buena pregunta…)

 **Will** \- … porque… (Todas prestamos atención, y notamos una extraña tristeza en su mirada…),… Celestia y Luna… me despidieron…

… (…)… ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?,… gritar eso fue como una reacción instantánea…, quisimos hacerle 1000 preguntas, estábamos llenas de confusión y preocupación por el, especialmente por la forma en que lo dijo, y esa cara tan triste…, pero el grito que hicimos hizo que las directoras nos llamaran la atención y nos dijeran "no griten", fue embarazoso ya que muchos se rieron…, Will volvió con su banda, pero era obvio que ninguna estaba tranquila sin saber qué fue lo que le sucedió…, solo espero que podamos hablar luego…

… sin más que pudiésemos hacer, las chicas se concentraron en subir al escenario y montar sus presentación…,… pero esto resulto en un completo desastre…, otras bandas estuvieron saboteando a las chicas, ya sea moviendo las luces, o usando imanes para arruinar el extraño traje que usaba Rarity, lo que causaban que no pudieran concentrarse en su música…, y cuando finalmente terminaron…, pues…, las directoras fueron las únicas que por alguna razón aplaudieron…

 **Rarity** \- (las chicas comienzan a bajar del escenario, y a Rarity se le corre el maquillaje por las lágrimas….) ¡arruinado, absolutamente arruinado!

 **Applejack** \- Rarity, estabas intentando hacernos perder allá? (dice regañándola…)

 **Rarity** \- ¿qu-?, oh, esto no fue mi culpa, esto fue un sabotaje… (Dice indignada y plantándole cara a Applejack…)

 **Applejack** \- si, bueno, quien haya hecho esto no lo hubiera hecho si no hubieras insistido en vestirte a…, así… (Dice señalado su ropa…), necesitamos sonar bien, hay alguna razón por la que pareces no entender el concepto? (que desastre…, Twilight y yo nos vimos, y creo que ambas pensábamos lo mismo…)

 **Rainbow** \- (ahora Rainbow le panta cara a Pinkie…) y que hay de ese confeti, Pinkie Pie?, como se supone que toque si hay papel atorado en mi traste?

 **Fluttershy** \- fue bastante distractor… (No otra más…)

 **Pinkie** \- (ya hora Pinkie le planta cara a Fluttershy…) ah, lo dice la chica que huyo de una luz todo el tiempo, ¡una luz! (tengo que hacer algo…)

 **Sunset** \- aun así sonaron mejor que la mayoría de las otras bandas…, estoy segura de que pasaran a la siguiente ronda, peor no importara si no tiene listo el contra hechizo… (Mis palabras preocuparon un poco a Twilight…), busquen un lugar para practicar donde las sirenas no puedan escucharlas, y yo les echare un ojo a las cosas aquí… (Dije mientras pude ver como aquella chica que creo se llama Ditzy Doo subía al escenario con su banda y…, no tengo idea que están haciendo o de cómo se llama ese instrumento que ella usa…)

… las chicas se retiraron y yo me quede observando…, pero mi atención era constantemente distraída por mi preocupación hacia Will…, lo puedo ver desde aquí, y en verdad veo que está planeando algo con aquellas 2 chicas…, supongo que será su presentación…,… pero que habrá pasado?, porque lo despedirían precisamente hoy?,… considerando que las directoras también están bajo el hechizo, no me extrañaría que las Dazzlings fueran las culpables de eso…, que más va a pasar ahora?

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **… se acerca el final…, el final de esta historia…, que se desarrolla en Canterlot High, para así poder volver a desarrollarse en Equestria, hahaha, se asustaron?, jeje, no se preocupen, es sol que estaba aburrida, y cuando estoy aburrida suelo crear suspenso solo por diversión, que puedo decir?, soy una fanática de eso…**

 **Luck- hasta donde tengo entendido, DOI prometió no volver a jugar una broma tan cruel como esa, como crees que reaccionara cuando sepa lo que acabas de hacer?**

 **Si ya sabe cómo me pongo para que me invita?, jijiji, además, no tiene por qué enterarse o sí?**

 **DOI- … muy tarde…**

 **… ¡ahhhhh, espera, hay una buena explicación para esto!**

 **DOI- … te escucho…**

 **… eh?, enserio?, realmente solo lo dije para fingir tener alguna excusa que no querías oír…, jeje…**

 **DOI- … Luck…**

 **Luck- si?**

 **DOI- te importaría dejarnos solos a mi vieja amiga y a mi por favor?**

 **Luck- como digas…**

 **¡e-eh?, no Luck, espera por favor!**

 **DOI- ah, y Luck…**

 **Luck- si?**

 **DOI- despide el capítulo de hoy por mí, si?**

 **Luck- con gusto…, "ejem", por favor comenten, pregunten, sugieran, y estén atentos para los próximos capítulos que vendrán con más formas interactivas pata ustedes…, en fin, creo que eso es todo…,… pobre Fate…**

 **¡HASTA LUEGO, SI SALGO DE ESTA!**


	40. como unos gusanos en el anzuelo

**Nota: … wow…, que mes tan loco…, problemas de luz, problemas de internet, problemas universitarios, problemas de inseguridad, problemas económicos, y ese enorme bla-bla-bla que ya es cuento de todos los días…, jeje, lo siento, no es que quiera salir con "excusas" de buenas a primeras, pero ustedes me conocen, si no pude actualizar antes, es porque verdaderamente no pude,… pero tengo fe en que mis fieles lectores están conscientes de la situación y sé que no se pondrán exigentes conmigo porque sé que me quieren…, cierto?**

 **Fate- ¡haha, sigue soñando, regla de la naturaleza humana número 8, el ser humano es criticón con todo, hahahahaha!**

 **… b-bueno, que tal esto?, este mes serán 3 capítulos para compensar, este capítulo que corresponde con la fecha 10 de este mes, otro el 20 y otro el 30…**

 **Luck- temo que aun así no lograras salvarte, quiero decir, claro que lo disfrutaran, pero al no haber sabido nada de ti después de tanto tiempo, bueno…, es un poco desesperanzador para ellos…**

 **¡P-p-pero ya lo explique todo, no fue mi culpa!**

 **Fate y Luck- a los lectores no les importara…**

 **… ósea que aun siendo inocente no tengo salvación eh?, estoy perdido T^T,… bueno, ya ni modo, a seguir adelante, y hablando de eso, averigüemos que más le ha pasado a nuestro querido protagonista…, espero que se diviertan, y por favor no me crucifiquen como crucificaron a mi señor…**

 **Temporada 2, capitulo 7: como unos gusanos en el anzuelo.**

… las chicas se retiraron y yo me quede observando…, pero mi atención era constantemente distraída por mi preocupación hacia Will…, lo puedo ver desde aquí, y en verdad veo que está planeando algo con aquellas 2 chicas…, supongo que será su presentación…,… pero que habrá pasado?, porque lo despedirían precisamente hoy?,… considerando que las directoras también están bajo el hechizo, no me extrañaría que las Dazzlings fueran las culpables de eso…, que más va a pasar ahora?

 **Primera persona, Adagio POV.**

… haha, un completo desastre…, apuesto a que esas bobas de las Rainbooms aún no tienen ni idea de que todo este ridículo espectáculo está totalmente arreglado…, al final, ellas si lograran llegar a la final…, su final, hahaha…

… las chicas y yo estábamos en el pasillo y veíamos como su banda salía y caminaba aunque no supiéramos hacia donde, y por nuestra conveniente ubicación, hubiese sido imposible que nos viesen…, desde aquí pudimos ver y escuchar algo muy entretenido…, jejeje, que patético…

 **Twilight** \- (la chica de color purpura iba adelante, Twilight, si no me equivoco…)… no creo que debamos usar una sala de clase… (Le decía a sus compañeras, pero por no mirar hacia donde iba, termino chocando con un chico guitarrista, el tal Flash, creo…, ambos se vieron con confusión, y puedo notar un ligero sonroso en ella…),… jeje, en verdad deberíamos dejar de toparnos así… (Dice apenada…)

 **Flash** \- … uh, ustedes escucharon algo? (le pregunta a sus compañeros, y ellos niegan con la cabeza…)

 **Twilight** \- (las amigas de Twilight se ven entre sí con algo de desagrado…),… d-dije, deberíamos dejar… (el la interrumpe…)

 **Flash** \- ahí está de nuevo, que molesto… (Haha, se está comportando como todo un patán…, que lindo…)

 **Twilight** \- … porque estas actuando así? (pregunta confundida…), pensé que éramos amigos… ("Bu-hu", me va a hacer llorar, haha…)

 **Flash** \- (el respira profundo y…) si, y entonces decidiste volver solo para vencerme en la batalla de las bandas…, yo quiero esto Twilight, y tu estas intentando quitármelo…, vaya amiga… (Menudo drama…)

 **Twilight** \- eso no es para lo que… (Su amiga vaquera interrumpe su lloriqueo…)

 **Applejack** \- vamos Twilight, tenemos cosas que hacer… (Dice con una expresión molesta mientras prácticamente se la llevan de ahí a la fuerza…)

 **Flash** \- en verdad crees que vas a ayudarlas?, apuesto a que ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo… (Jeje, mira nada más, lastimo sus sentimientos…), después de todo, resultaste ser igual a ese hipócrita que ese falso y mentiroso en quien solíamos confiar, parece que todos los que vienen del mismo lugar que ustedes son iguales… (Esto se pone cada vez más interesante…)

 **Applejack** \- (la amiga e Twilight que la tenía sujetada del brazo se detuvo en seco, lo que causo que todas también se detuvieran…) que fue lo que dijiste? (dice volteando y viéndolo con algo de enojo…)

 **Flash** \- ohhh, disculpa, ahora son ustedes las que no oyen?, hablo del ase…, bueno, realmente no creo que pueda volver a llamarlo así, después de todo lo despidieron esta mañana, y ya era hora… (Dice sonriendo con una ligera sonrisa…)

 **Applejack** \- (ella se acerca a él con algo más de enojo…) estás hablando de Will?

 **Flash** \- duh, de quien si no?, por debajo de Sunset Shimmer, este sujeto es lo peor que le ha pasado a Canterlot High, no entiendo como las directoras aun le permiten quedarse aquí más tiempo, y peor aún, accedieron a dejarlo competir en la batalla de las bandas…, otro "gran amigo" que nos traiciona a todos…

 **Rainbow** \- (la baquerita estuvo a punto de decirle algo con todo ese enojo en su rostro, pero la interrumpieron…) ¡hey! (todos la ven a ella…) ¡más te vale que cuides tus palabras, tuviste mucha suerte de que no te pusiera en tu lugar por haber hecho llorar a Twilight, pero si te metes con 2 de mis amigos…! (ella choca sus puños…), ¡te quedo claro el mensaje?!

 **Flash** \- (a juzgar por la rápida expresión de susto, yo diría que si…)… bah, como sea, solo váyanse y déjennos en paz…

 **Applejack** \- no tienes que pedirlo 2 veces… (Con esa expresión de enojo, regreso con sus amigas y todas siguieron caminando…)

 **Adagio** \- (… ellas pasan ceca de nosotras pero ni nos notan, y pudo ver como esa tal Twilight aún está sollozando…)… lagrimas tan pronto?, y eso que es solo la primera ronda… (Las chicas rieron por mi comentario…,… de pronto, una voz se escuchó por el megáfono, era la directora Celestia que anunciaba que la próxima banda seria, Trixie y las ilusiones…), será mejor que volvamos, después de la banda de Trixie seguirá la del antiguo consejero, después la nuestra… (Dije mientras caminábamos en dirección al gimnasio…,y cuando estábamos cerca, nos topamos con… alguien en especial…)

… yo alce mi mano y detuve a las chicas…, y ahí pudimos ver de brazos cruzados a la estrella número 1 de Canterlot High…, Sunset Shimmer…, nos veía con una mirada algo… peculiar…

 **Sunset** \- … nunca se saldrán con la suya… (Jeje, que chistoso…)

 **Adagio** \- … porque?, solo porque tú no pudiste? (creo que la sorprendí…, comenzamos a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella…), oh…, sabemos todo sobre ti Sunset Shimmer…, tienes una gran reputación en Canterlot High… (Dice sonriendo con malicia…)

 **Sunset** \- he cambiado, estoy en una posición mucho mejor ahora… (Dice elevando un poco el tono…)

 **Aria** \- esperando en los bastidores mientras tus amigas tienen toda la diversión? (creo que ya la afectamos…)

 **Adagio** \- oh, sí, ustedes son tan unidas, y aun así, no te pidieron que te unieras a la banda… (Dije con sarcasmo…)

 **Aria** \- probablemente tenían miedo de que nadie quisiera verlas si ella estaba en el grupo… (Estoy segura de dimos justo en el clavo…)

 **Sonata** \- ¡qué pena…, que triste…! (su cara no miente, claro que eso le dolió…)

 **Adagio** \- (dejamos de caminar a su alrededor, y la vemos de frente…) si te sirve de consuelo, para cuando terminemos, nadie va a recordarte… (Dije mientras pasábamos de ella y le di un ligero empujón con mi cintura…, sonata hizo lo mismo…, tal vez no pueda ver su cara, pero sé que debe estar devastada…)

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

… me afecto…, sé que ya debería de haber aprendido, pero en serio me afecto…, acaso…, será posible que sea verdad?,… las chicas no me querían en su banda?,… o solo…,… no sé qué pensar…,… que dirías tú?,… que me diría Will si yo…?,… espera…, ¡espera, Will, eso es!

 **Sunset** \- (ellas estuvieron a punto de entras al gimnasio, hasta que…)… alto…

 **Adagio** \- (justo cuando ella puso la mano en la puerta, se detuvo…, y voltean a verme una vez más…) no has tenido ya suficiente? (pregunta con esa odiosa sonrisa…)

 **Sunset** \- (… no…, debo calmarme…, no dejare las cosas así…, no es lo que él me ha enseñado…)… he recibido mucho en realidad…, más de lo que me esperaba…, más de lo que me merecía…, o tal vez si lo merecía, la verdad no estoy segura…, pero el punto es…, que todo valió la pena… (Dije con algo más de confianza… en mi misma…)

 **Adagio** \- (ella arquea una ceja…)… en serio?, porque no veo que hallas logrado ningún progreso desde que tuviste tu "oportunidad" y fracasaste… (Su sonrisa y la risa de las otras 2 me irritan…, pero no me dejare caer por esto…, no otra vez…)

 **Sunset** \- … no fracase…, obtuve todo lo que quería y mucho más, solo que de una manera más correcta…, con una sensación mucho más satisfactoria…, más real… (Dije seriamente…)

 **Adagio** \- tonterías…, solo te conformaste con lo que solemos llamar "el premio de consuelo",… porque no mejor lo admites?, si hubieses completado tu plan en aquel entonces, no estarías aquí ahora para tratar de hacerte la niña buena… (… una vez más, sus palabras me afectan un poco…)

 **Sunset** \- (… pero entonces recuerdo que…, como el suele decir a veces…)… no…, te equivocas, no es así… (Ella me mira incrédula…),… las cosas pasan por una razón… (Si…, es verdad…),… esto era lo que estaba preparado para mi desde el principio… (Dije más segura…, realmente puedo sentirme más segura…),… mis amigas, mi nuevo sentir, mi forma de ver las cosas ahora…, esto es lo que soy ahora…, ¡este es mi verdadero yo! (si, ahora más que nunca comprendo la palabras de Will…, esto me hace sentir bien…)

 **Adagio** \- (ellas solo me ven fijamente, al parecer poco les importa lo que digo…) si tú lo dices…, sigue repitiéndotelo hasta que te lo creas…

 **Aria** \- "puagh" odio cuando la gente empieza a ponerse sentimental y a hablar como si fueran filósofos, se vuelven insoportables… (Dice con una irrespetuosa expresión de desagrado…)

 **Sonata** \- haha, ni siquiera entiendo para que te molestas en decir todas esas cosas raras, de todos formas no hay nadie aquí que pueda meterse en nuestro camino… (Dice riendo…)

… ellas seguían burlándose en silencio de todo lo que dije…, y odio admitirlo, pero la paso que vamos no estoy segura de que podamos…,… un momento…, y si…,… me pregunto…, recordando que "el" decidió aparecerse para enfrentarme y todo lo que me hizo pasar …, que clase de cosas les haría pasar a ellas?

 **Aria** \- … ammm, hola?, estas siquiera escuchando? (pregunta viéndome fijamente…)

 **Sunset** \- (yo reaccione…)… si las escucho… (Dije aun con calma y seriedad…)

 **Adagio** \- bien, entonces creo que ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar…, solo me queda decirte que, no importa lo que tú y tus amiguitas tengan planeado…, no podrán evitar que consigamos nuestro objetivo… (Dice viéndome con una sonrisa algo perturbadora…)

 **Sunset** \- (… una vez más, las 3 me dan la espalda y tratan de entrar al gimnasio…, pero justo antes…)… eso ya lo veremos…, aunque, si soy honesta, no es por nosotras por quienes realmente tendrían que preocuparse… (Dije pensando en… algo…, o más bien… alguien…)

 **Adagio** \- (creo que eso capto su atención, ya que voltearon a verme una vez más…)… oh, en serio?,… entonces de quién?

 **Sunset** \- (… en verdad voy a decirles esto?,… ya llegue hasta aquí, así que no me detendré…)… alguien a quienes ustedes nunca podrían controlar…, alguien a quien no pueden vencer… (Las 3 se miran entre ellas con algo de intriga…),… aquel que es el verdadero responsable de ponerme en mi lugar cuando me comportaba como ustedes, como unas rufianes… (Creo que lo que dije molesto a la de las 2 coletas…), esta persona, si es que se le puede llamar así, se mantuvo en las sombras todo este tiempo…, nadie en Canterlot High lo recuerda porque nadie lo vio en realidad… (Con cada cosa que digo llamo más su atención…)

 **Sonata** \- y que era?, una criatura invisible? (pregunta con algo más de interés a diferencia de las otras 2…)

 **Aria** \- no le hagas caso a esta que es casi tan boba como tú Sonata, solo está tratando de inventar cosas para tratar de preocuparnos…

 **Sonata** \- ah sí?, pues yo pienso que tú eres la boba… (Ya están peleando otra vez…)

 **Adagio** \- que tal si mejor solo lo olvidan y guardan silencio… (Dice con su mano en su frente en señal de cansancio…, y ahora me ve a mí…), si pretendías causar una pelea, te tengo malas noticias, no es muy difícil lograr que estas 2 idiotas discutan…

 **Sunset** \- eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, solo les estoy advirtiendo que se olviden de todo esto mientras aún tienen oportunidad…, porque si llegan a captar su atención ya sea por las buenas o por las malas…, él no las dejara en paz hasta hacerlas pedazos… (Hasta yo me estremezco de recordarlo…)

 **Adagio** \- "hmmm", parece que hablas muy en serio cuando dices que hubo otro involucrado en tu "pequeña historia"

 **Sunset** \- así es…, yo tenía toda la magia posible…, y aun así, no pude hacer nada contra el…, el evadía todos mis ataques, se burlaba de mí en mi cara, tomo el control de toda la situación…, y le dio la clave de la victoria a las chicas…, fue así como me derrotaron…, fue así como el me abrió los ojos a la verdad… (Dije recordando todo…),… aún recuerdo su lunática sonrisa…, su incontrolable fuerza…, y esos ojos…, esos ojos azul y rojo… (Creo que en serio les llamo la atención lo que les estoy diciendo…)

 **Aria** \- … ojos impares?, que horror, ahora sí estoy temblando de miedo… (Se está burlando de mí?,… y no es la única, las otras 2 también…)

 **Sunset** \- … no lo entienden verdad?,… se los esto advirtiendo por su propio bien, olviden todo esto y váyanse de aquí mientras aun puedan…, de lo contrario… (Adagio me interrumpe…)

 **Adagio** \- de lo contrario que?, ese ser nos hará sentir culpables por ser las "chicas malas"?, hahaha… (Ellas no lo entienden…, no comprenden que si lo provocan y lo atraen aquí otra vez…),… creo que hablo por las 3 cuando digo que no nos molestaría ver frente a frente a este sujeto tan poderoso del que nos hablas…, si realmente es como lo describes, tal vez podríamos conseguir también de el algo mágico…, algo delicioso…, no están de acuerdo chicas? (las otras 2 asienten…), si quiere aparecer, que aparezca, y cuando la haga…, caerá bajo nuestro hechizo… (Dice confiada…), y ahora, si ya no tienes más esfuerzo inútil que derrochar, adiós… (Una vez más me dieron la espalda…, y entraron al gimnasio…)

… ignoraron todas mis advertencias…, no tienen ni idea de a lo que se enfrentan…, si el regresa…, si Dark Opal regresa…, esas 3 no solo serán derrotadas de seguro…, sino que también sufrirán…,… no puedo imaginarme ningún escenario donde Dark Opal caiga ante el hechizo de las Dazzlings, solo puedo pensar en la terrible impresión que se llevarían cuando se den cuenta de que no podrán ni tan siquiera tocarlo a menos que él se los permita…, pero no escucharan razones…, supongo que solo me queda esperar y rogar para que las chicas o Will logren detenerlas antes de que "la carga de Will" decida involucrarse…, y hablando de Will, si no me equivoco creo que ahora es el turno de su banda…

… a pesar de todo, me siento un poco más… aliviada…, lo hice Will…, lo logre…, me mantuve firme y me enfrente a lo que más me ha afectado…, ahora me siento mejor…, gracias a todos, gracias a mis amigas, pero sobre todo, gracias a ti…,… en fin, ahora no puedo despistarme, será mejor que vuelva al gimnasio yo también para poder ver lo que harás, y debo admitir que tengo mucha curiosidad de saber, que tienes planeado amigo?

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… bien, pues aquí estamos, en el escenario detrás del telón mientras Trixie y su banda están mostrando su acto para luego darle paso a la siguiente banda…, la nuestra…, la gran DJ PON-3 Vinyl Scratch, la impresionante violonchelista Octavia Melody…, y este loco de aquí que soy yo, armado solo con una flauta y una voz…, y con nervios o sin ellos, ya no hay vuelta atrás…, algunas últimas palabras?,… ¡sí, me gustaría haber podido ensayar esto un poco más antes de que nos tocara salir al escenario a nosotros, el pánico escénico me está matando, demonios!

 **Vinyl** \- (la mano de Vinyl en mi hombro me saca de mi ataque de nervios…) wow, amigo, que te sucede?, tiemblas como si estuvieras dentro de un refrigerador, no me dirás que estas nervioso o sí?

 **Will** \- si no quieres no te lo diré, pero si te diré que todo esto se sentía mucho más fácil y tranquilo en mi cabeza… (Dije viéndola con algo de ansiedad…)

 **Vinyl** \- hahaha, pues lamento que te sientas así, creo que las ganas de querer hacer algo para resolver esta situación te llevo a apresurar tus planes y te olvidaste de que eres algo tímido profe-, quiero decir Will… (Que bien que mi sufrimiento le divierta…)

 **Will** \- ni falta hace que me lo recuerdes, cuando me percate de eso ya estaba aquí en el escenario con ustedes 2… (Vinyl está riéndose de mi cual burlona y Octavia estaba algo pensativa…), ni siquiera sé si esto realmente valla a funcionar, solo trataba de ser de ayuda…

 **Vinyl** \- jeje, lo estás pensando demasiado, no te angusties, somos asombrosos, lo haremos genial…, solo espero que no se te halla cruzado por la cabeza renunciar después de todo el esfuerzo que nos llevó formar la banda…, no lo estás pensando verdad?

 **Will** \- … (…)… crees que sería muy tarde si digo que-? (ambas me interrumpen…)

 **Vinyl** y **Octavia** \- ¡si, es muy tarde! (Vinyl lo dice riéndose de mí, y Octavia viéndome como si me amenazara…)

 **Will** \- pues ya que… (Me derrotaron totalmente…)

 **Octavia** \- no tienes ningún derecho de quejarte de absolutamente nada, soy yo quien está sacrificando más aquí… (Dice viendo con algo de enojo…), o acaso debo recordarte que acabo de aceptar hacer "equipo" contigo?,… nadie más ni nadie menos que a quien las directoras despidieron hoy por varias razones, como crees que eso me hace ver a mi frente a los demás?,… así que no quiero que me vengas en este momento con que tienes un ataque de pánico escénico, porque si lo hacemos mal y nos descalifican… (Ella acerca su cara a la mía, y con los ojos entrecerrados y un tono algo tétrico me dice…),… nunca te lo voy a perdonar mientras viva… (… s-s-sus ojos me petrificaron…, no me sentía así desde…, desde Chrysalis…)

… oírla decir todo eso me hiso decaer un poco…, seguro pensara que todos la verán como una atrevida o algo así por hacer equipo conmigo…, sé que ella no sabe toda la verdad de lo que ocurrió realmente en mi despido…, pero aun así…, saber que ella, Octavia Melody, una de mis ponys…, bueno en este caso, chicas favoritas, tiene esa impresión tan mala de mi…, me entristece mucho…, aun sabiendo que las Dazzlings son las verdaderas culpables…

 **Vinyl** \- (creo que Vinyl se dio cuenta de mi sentir…) wow, hey, Tavy, no digas esas cosas tan crueles, no tienes ni idea de lo que ocurrió realmente, no fue su culpa… (Dice con un tono suave y preocupado por mi…, que dulce es…)

 **Octavia** \- ah no?,… choco con un estudiante, comenzó a discutir con varios en pleno pasillo, agredió física y verbalmente a otro, y además de todo eso, para nadie es un secreto su preferencia por cierto grupo específico de chicas…, corrígeme si mi resumen no fue correcto… (Dijo con un tono más relajado…)

 **Vinyl** \- ah, b-bueno-, yo-, no es tan-, las cocas no-, sé que parece pero-, en realidad-, pues… (Pobre, sé que trata de defenderme, pero no logra refutar lo que dijo Octavia…)

 **Will** \- (yo pongo mi mano sobre el hombro de Vinyl para calmarla…) está bien Vinyl…, desafortunadamente, todo lo que Octavia dijo es correcto… (Dije resignado…)

 **Vinyl** \- p-p-pero estoy segura de que todo eso fue exagerado… (Me contenta ver que en serio me aprecia, pero es mejor darle fin a esto…)

 **Will** \- tal vez, pero en esencia, Octavia tiene razón…, en ese momento, falle como consejero y asesor escolar…, aunque, gracias a mi largo tiempo de servicio en Canterlot High y los resultados positivos que este conllevo, mi solicitud de que me permitieran quedarme hasta el final de la batalla de las bandas fue aceptada…, incluso me permitieron registrarme para participar… (Dije subiendo un poco mi humor…)

 **Octavia** \- y fue un golpe de suerte…, no, masque eso, mejor considéralo un milagro…, aun no puedo creer que accedí a hacer esto, sigo creyendo que es una locura que yo esté en una banda con ustedes 2…, aun pienso que podría haberlo logrado yo sola… (Dice con un ligero refunfuño…, jeje, me pareció algo lindo…)

 **Will** \- jeje, sí, pero no pudiste resistirte a la oferta que te hice…, sabes que vale la pena… (Y valla que si…)

 **Octavia** \- (ella se cruza de brazos y trata de desviarme la mirada, jeje, que linda, no quiere admitir que tengo razón…)… más te vale que cumplas con tu parte del trato…, ganemos o perdamos, pero preferiblemente ganemos, me compraras un nuevo chelo, el que más me guste, sin importar que tan costoso pueda ser…, es un trato?

 **Will** \- ese es el trato… (Le dije sonriendo…)

 **Octavia** \- bien…, pues preparémonos, Trixie ya está por terminar, ahora es nuestro turno…, ve preparando tu equipo Vinyl, lo último que necesito es algún inconveniente justo antes de empezar… (Dice como si fuera la líder de la banda…, bueno, en cierto modo lo es…)

 **Vinyl** \- a sus órdenes, señora… (Dice haciendo un saludo militar en forma de burla y va a preparar lo suyo…)

 **Octavia** \- … esto es un desastre… (Dice poniendo su mano en su cara en señal de estrés…)

 **Will** \- no tiene por qué serlo, la letra que te mostré es muy simple y fácil de recordar, prácticamente estaremos cantando lo mismo… (… ella destapa esos ojos que me ven como queriendo atravesarme…, eso me hizo sentir un escalofrió…)

 **Octavia** \- ese, es justamente el problema…, me dijiste que ni siquiera voy a tener que tocar el chelo en esta ocasión, sino que voy a cantar…, yo no canto… (Dice calmando esos ojos de puñales… y calmándome a mí…)

 **Will** \- … claro que si…, y déjame decirte que tienes una voz maravillosa… (Dije sonriendo al recordar cuando "la otra Octavia" y yo cantamos juntos en Canterlot…)

 **Octavia** \- (por un leve instante, ella se sonrojo, pero se le paso con rapidez…)… no es verdad…

 **Will** \- si lo es…

 **Octavia** \- jamás me has escuchado cantar…

 **Will** \- si lo he hecho…

 **Octavia** \- (eso llamo su atención…)… cuándo lo hiciste?

 **Will** \- … eso es un… se-cre-to… (Dije pícaramente, aunque creo que no le gusto…)

 **Octavia** \- q-q-que clase de respuesta insatisfactoria y pobre es esa?

 **Will** \- desafortunadamente, la única que obtendrás de mi jeje… (Me refunfuño un poco, ay que ver que ese hechizo la tiene muy sensible…)

 **Vinyl** \- (Vinyl regreso…) todo listo, y justo a tiempo, Trixie y su banda ya terminaron su actuación… (y como pudimos ver desde nuestra posición, así era…)

 **Celestia** \- buen trabajo a Trixie y las ilusiones…, ahora, la siguiente banda en la competencia es…, (Celestia revisa la lista y…),… Ópalo… (Un nombre que al parecer se les hizo algo peculiar a todos los presentes…)

 **Trixie-** (la banda de Trixie baja y nos pasa por un lado…) buena suerte tratando de superar esa espectacular actuación, "Ópalo", no tienen ninguna oportunidad… (Dice burlándose de nosotros y del nombre como toda una princesita caprichosa…)

 **Octavia** \- (Octavia la ve con algo de desafío y seriedad…) si yo fuera tú, no daría por terminado el concierto hasta que no hallan sonado las ultimas notas musicales… (… ok, creo que eso fue una variación de "no cuentes tus pollos antes de que nazcan")

 **Trixie** \- hah, la gran y poderosa Trixie no necesita escuchar eso de una simple violinista, una ruidosa que no se quita los audífonos,… y un descarado traidor… (Eso me lo dijo con más frialdad que a las demás…, diría que también se siente afectada por aquello de "mis preferencias por ciertos estudiantes",… que injusto…)

 **Octavia** \- ¡mi instrumento no es un violín, es un chelo, niña ignorante! (trato de gritarle pero para ese momento Trixie ya nos había dado la espalda…)… que pedante… (Mejor trato de calmarla…)

 **Will** \- no hagas caso a eso Octavia, si quieres demostrarle su error, hagámoslo como debe ser…, en la competencia… (Dije viéndola con seguridad…, ella voltea verme…)

 **Octavia** \- … (…)… tienes razón…, pues hagámoslo… (… wow, a pesar de su "estado" pude llegar a ella, eso es buena señal, y creo que Vinyl está de acuerdo conmigo…)

 **Celestia-** Ópalo, por favor preséntense en el escenario… (La escuchamos decir…)

 **Vinyl** \- bueno, esa es nuestra llamada,… jeje, por cierto pro-, lo siento, otra vez lo hice, quiero decir Will, que buen nombre se te ocurrió…

 **Will** \- gracias…, fue un momento de inspiración… (Y no es mentira, pero hay toda una razón filosófica detrás de ese nombre…)

 **Octavia** \- aun no entiendo porque tuvimos que usar el nombre de una gema, que tiene que ver con nosotros? (pregunta mientras salimos al escenario preparándolo todo…)

 **Will** \- te lo explicare luego…, cuando estés un poco más… receptiva… (Dije tomando 2 micrófonos…)

 **Octavia** \- no entiendo a qué te refieres, estoy perfectamente bien, ya se los dije antes… (No…, no lo estas…),… antes de empezar, quería preguntarles por última vez a ustedes 2… (Vinyl y yo la vemos con atención…),… están seguros de esto?,… no tuvimos mucho tiempo para practicar, esto es casi improvisado, y ya que no usare mis habilidades con el chelo en esta ocasión, las posibilidades son aún más bajas…, así que…, están seguros de querer que hagamos esto juntos?

 **Vinyl** \- (Vinyl y yo nos vimos…, sonreímos entendiendo lo que el otro pensaba y volvimos a ver a Octavia…) claro que si…, nunca dude de eso ni por un momento, así que no dudes de nosotros, ya que nada me haría más feliz que poder hacer esto por mi mejor amiga…, te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora Tavy…, yo te amo… (… que dulce…)

 **Will** \- (… Octavia podrá estar bajo un hechizo y podrá tratar de disimular todo lo que quiera…, pero ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas no miente, sé que las palabra de Vinyl le llegaron al corazón…) ya la oíste…, confía en nosotros…

 **Octavia** \- … (…)… de acuerdo…, más les vale llenar mis expectativas… (Jeje, ahí está otra vez…)

 **Vinyl** y **Will** \- dalo por hecho… (Dijimos sonriendo al mismo tiempo…)

… todo estaba preparado, los 3 nos posicionamos en nuestro lugar del escenario y yo le entregue un micrófono a Octavia…, todos nos veían fijamente…, y algunos, sobre todo a mí, y con algo de molestia…, seguro aun no pueden creer que yo tenga permiso de hacer esto…, aun así, no me deje dominar por el pánico, no esta vez…, esto ya no es solo para poder hacer algo en contra de las Dazzlings, ahora se trata de que quiero ayudar a estas 2 amigas a reconciliarse…, quiero lograr un milagro…, quiero lograr que… Octavia despierte…, por eso elegí esta canción tan emotiva para mi…, y voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo en lograr que abra los ojos, aunque yo no cuente con recursos mágicos para lograrlo…, como ya dije, quiero lograr un milagro…, pues bien, aquí vamos…

 **Luna** \- están todos listos? (pregunta al ver que ya terminamos la preparación, y nosotros asentimos…), pues bien, pueden proceder… (Que Dios oiga mi plegaria…)

 **Musica: Steven Universe - Here Comes a Thought (Cover by Caleb Hyles)**

 **Mientras Will y Octavia cantan, Vinyl se encarga de mantener el ritmo con su consola de DJ, y poco a poco, llega un punto en el que mientras Octavia canta deja caer unas cuantas lagrimas involuntariamente, hasta que finalmente, y gracias a un milagro inesperado y deseado, ella… "despierta",… y por supuesto la voz de Will es de un chico de 20-21 años, y la de Octavia, de una chica de 18-19 años**

 **Will- ¡take a moment to think of just… flexibility, love and trust!**

 **Will- ¡take a moment to think of just… flexibility, love and trust!**

 **Will- ¡here comes a thought… that might alarm you!**

 **Will- ¡what someone said… and how it harmed you!**

 **Will- ¡something you did… that failed to be charming!**

 **Will- ¡thinks that you say… are, suddenly swarming!**

 **Will- ¡and oh…, you're losing sight…, you're losing touch!**

 **Will- ¡all this little things, seem to matter so much!**

 **Will- ¡that they confuse you…, that I might lose you!**

 **Will- ¡take a moment remind yourself to!**

 **Will- ¡take a moment and find yourself!**

 **Will- ¡take a moment to ask yourself if, this is how we fall apart?!**

 **Will- ¡but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not!**

 **Will- ¡it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay!**

 **Will- ¡you've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear!**

 **Will- ¡I'm here, I'm here, I'm here!**

 **Octavia- ¡here comes a thought… that might alarm me!**

 **Octavia- ¡what someone said… and how it harmed me!**

 **Octavia- ¡something I did… that failed to be charming!**

 **Octavia- ¡thinks that I say… are, suddenly swarming!**

 **Octavia- ¡and oh…, I'm losing sight…, I'm losing touch!**

 **Octavia- ¡all this little things, seem to matter so much!**

 **Octavia- ¡that they confuse me…, that I might lose me!**

 **Octavia y Will- ¡take a moment remind yourself to!**

 **Octavia y Will- ¡take a moment and find yourself!**

 **Octavia y Will- ¡take a moment and ask yourself if, this is how we fall apart?!**

 **Octavia y Will- ¡but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not!**

 **Octavia y Will- ¡it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay!**

 **Octavia y Will- ¡I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear!**

 **Octavia y Will- ¡I'm here, I'm here, I'm here!**

 **Octavia y Will- ¡and it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought!**

 **Octavia y Will- ¡it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay!**

 **Octavia y Will- ¡we can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by!**

 **Octavia y Will- ¡from here, from here, from here!**

 **Octavia- ¡take a moment to think of just… flexibility, love and trust!**

 **Octavia- ¡take a moment to think of just… flexibility, love and trust!**

… la música se detuvo…, nosotros nos detuvimos…, yo estaba con los ojos cerrados, pues este tipo de canciones me pone sentimental y un estado de meditación…, y por lo que veo, no fui el único al que le causo ese efecto…

… al abrir mis ojos, pue confirmar que el silencio se había apodero por completo del gimnasio…, las caras de todos al escucharnos fueron… indescriptibles…, nadie había escuchado cantar antes a Octavia…, nadie me había escuchado cantar antes a mi…, a este "injusto, traidor, hipócrita" y no sé de qué otras formas más me llamaron…, seguro fue una gran sorpresa para todos…

 **Luna** \- (Luna reacciona finalmente…) a-ammm, hermana, quienes son los siguientes? (dice girando su cabeza en dirección a Celestia, pero esta aun no reacciona…)

 **Celestia** \- (voltea a ver a su hermana con una cara de perdida…)… ah?

 **Luna** \- la siguiente banda hermana…

 **Celestia** \- (Finalmente reacciona…)… oh, oh claro, por supuesto, "ejem", buen trabajo miembros de Ópalo… (Nosotros asentimos con orgullo y empezamos a recoger todo…), ahora, la siguiente banda son… las Dazzlings… (… oír eso me provoco esa desagradable sensación que a veces sentimos tan solo de pensar en algo que detestamos…)

… bajamos del escenario y Vinyl dejo su equipo donde estuviese seguro…, para no quedarnos mezclados entre la multitud, les propuse que saliéramos del gimnasio, pero que no fuésemos muy lejos, así no destacáramos y podríamos hablar con más calma…

 **Vinyl** \- (Vinyl Estaba tan emocionada que apenas podía contenerse...) que gran trabajo, vieron la expresión de las directoras y de todos los demás?, los dejaron sin palabras…

 **Will** \- corrección, los **dejamos** sin palabras…, tu música fue totalmente rítmica y seguiste todos los pasos de esa canción original que conocí hace mucho tiempo…, hiciste un gran trabajo, eres la mejor Vinyl… (Dije sonriendo…)

 **Vinyl** \- (ella se sonrojo un poco por mi alago, pero con esa piel tan blanca sería imposible no notarlo…) jeje, ay vamos, no es para tanto profe-, eh, quise decir Will, jejeje, lo siento, creo que la costumbre es más fuerte de lo que pensé…

 **Will** \- je, bueno, no te preocupes por eso… (Ahora dirijo mi atención a Octavia…), tú qué opinas Octavia?, crees que lo hicimos bien?, después de todo tu eres la "líder" de la banda jeje…

 **Octavia** \- … (…)… (… Octavia no reacciona…, tiene una expresión muy extraña, es como una combinación de mirada perdida con…, como decirlo?,… epifanía?)

 **Vinyl** \- eh, Tavy, te encuentras bien?, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no veía esa cara tan rara en tu rostro… (Dice algo confundida…)

 **Octavia** \- … (…)… (… poco a poco, Octavia parece reaccionar…, de hecho, voltea su mirada para vernos fijamente, pero aún tiene esa expresión de pérdida…)

 **Will** \- … O-Octavia?, a-acaso estas enojada? (esto ya me está preocupando un poco…)

 **Vinyl** \- … T-Tavy?,… por favor dime algo… (Veo que a ella también…)

… Octavia cierra sus ojos y pone sus manos en su rostro, como si estuviera tratando de quitarse un dolor de cabeza…, Vinyl y yo intercambiamos miradas de angustia por ella…, pero de pronto…

 **Octavia** \- … mi cabeza…, me está dando vueltas… (Parece que en serio le duele…)

 **Vinyl** \- t-te duele mucho?, necesitas que te llevemos a la enfermería? (pregunta preocupada…)

 **Octavia** \- (ella quita sus manos de su cara y revela su rostro más… relajado…) no…, no, creo que no será necesario…, gracias por tu preocupación…

 **Vinyl** \- jeje, no tienes que agradecerme amiga, para eso estoy… (Dice más calmada…)

 **Will** \- estás segura?, podría ser una migraña producida por la tensión de haber estado en el escenario o el volumen de la música, o las 2 cosa…

 **Octavia** \- descuide, no sé qué habrá sido pero ya se me paso…, como siempre, le agradezco mucho su preocupación por mi profesor Will… (Dice con una cálida sonrisa…)

 **Will** \- no hay de que, como siempre estoy para cuidar… los… (… acabo de darme cuenta de que…),… un momento, que fue lo que dijiste?

 **Octavia** \- ammm…, dije que le agradezco mucho su preocupación por mí… (Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión…)

 **Will** \- O-O-Octavia…, dime una cosa, como te sientes? (… acaso…)

 **Octavia** \- (ella parece confundida por mi pregunta…) como me siento?,… pues…, me siento bien…, muy bien…, como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima…, en realidad, me siento como si estuviese aliviada por alguna razón…, que extraña me siento, porque me siento así de repente?… (Ella misma parece percatarse de lo que yo sospechaba, algo no está como antes, algo cambio…)

 **Vinyl** \- … Tavy… (Ella ve a Vinyl…),… estas mucho mejor que antes… (Dice con impresión, diría que ella también se dio cuenta…)

 **Octavia** \- (creo que Octavia se confundió más…)… mejor que antes?, no comprendo, que me tratan de decir?

 **Will-** (estoy igual que Vinyl, no salgo de mi asombro, pero no entiendo cómo es posible…)… Octavia…, realmente volviste?,… el hechizo que pusieron en ti ya no está?

 **Octavia** \- (aun no comprende…) volver?, hechizo?, de verdad no lo entiendo, que es lo que sucede profesor Will?

 **Will** \- ¡i-i-incluso me llamas profesor…, es increíble, es un milagro, de verdad volviste Octavia! (no pude contener la emoción…)

 **Octavia** \- … lo lamento profesor Will, pero de verdad que no tengo idea de lo que me están hablando, por favor explíquenmelo… (Pide con sus típicos modales…, definitivamente es ella, esto es maravilloso…)

 **Vinyl** \- Tavy, solo escúchate, tu tono de voz, tus expresiones, tu calma, tus tontos modales refinados… (Eso ultimo hizo que Octavia hiciera un ligero gesto de enojada, mas no agresiva…), incluso la forma en la que te enojas conmigo…, eres tu…, realmente eres tu…, volviste… ¡Tavy, volviste! (sin previo aviso, la abrazo con fuerza…)

 **Octavia** \- … V-V-Vinyl…, mi oxigeno… (Oh-oh, de gris paso a morada…)

 **Will** \- ¡Vinyl la estas asfixiando! (le grite preocupado…)

 **Vinyl** \- eh?, oh, lo siento… (Ella la suelta…, Octavia empieza a jadear para tomar aliento…)

 **Octavia** \- (ya está más calmada…) e-está bien…, solo…, solo avísame la próxima vez que hagas eso, y por favor ten algo más de delicadeza…, aunque sé que pedirte eso es como pedirme a mí que de un concierto de Heavy Metal… (Dice con algo de humor…)

 **Vinyl** \- ¡buahhahahahahahahahahaha, incluso la forma en la que tratas de regañarme es la misma de siempre, no imaginas lo feliz que estoy de que hallas vuelto! (dice riendo y quitándose una lagrima de risa de su ojo…)

 **Octavia** \- ammm…, gracias?,… no logro comprenderlo, que es eso de un hechizo, y a donde dicen que me fui?, si hace unos minutos bajamos del escenario… (Es lógico que este confundida, tiene 2 realidades mezcladas en su cabeza…)

 **Vinyl** \- sí, pero en ese momento no eras tú misma, estabas influenciada por algo que pusieron en ti las 3 chicas nuevas…

 **Octavia** \- … las 3 chicas nuevas?, las que llegaron apenas ayer? (nosotros asentimos…), que tiene ellas que ver con todo esto…, lo que es más…, ahora que lo pienso… (Se le nota algo pensativa…, algo se le está metiendo en la cabeza…),… yo…, ya ni siquiera recuerdo porque accedí a participar en esta batallada las bandas…, yo no uso el arte que amo para competir, lo uso para desarrollarme y para que otros aprecien la música…, porque hice esto en primer lugar?,… estoy…, estoy muy confundida, que es lo que está sucediendo aquí? (pregunta con tono bajo poniendo su mano en su cabeza en señal de algo de dolor y confusión…)

 **Vinyl** \- ¡TAVY! (otra vez se lanzó sobre ella…)

 **Octavia** \- V-Vinyl, que te dije? (aunque no parece muy molesta por el abraso jeje…)

… nos tomamos un tiempo para poder conversar…, era obvio que Octavia estaba sufriendo de una confusión provocada por su repentino despertar de aquel estado de manipulación, así que vinyl y yo tuvimos que darnos un tiempo para poder explicarle todo con detalle…, comenzando por la llegada de las Dazzlings a Canterlot High, pasando por mi despido, hasta llegar a la parte en que ella estaba hechizada y milagrosamente logramos despertarla…

… por supuesto que fue chocante…, solo imaginar que estuviste comportando de manera cruel, agresiva, e injusta con todos a tu alrededor, era algo completamente opuesto a Octavia…, tratamos de ser gentiles con ella al momento de contarle esos detalles…, pero eso no evito que Octavia sintiera un profundo dolor y vergüenza por lo que había hecho…

… "no es tu culpa", ·eres una víctima", "no sufras más", "yo te perdono", tanto Vinyl como yo nos cansamos de repetirle todo eso una y otra y otra vez…, fue difícil, pero lo logramos…, rescatamos a Octavia, y aliviamos un poco su cargo de conciencia…

… para este momento, ya debe haber terminado toda la primera ronda de la batalla de las bandas…, así que volvimos al gimnasio para prepararnos para la siguiente…, me preocupaba un poco que Octavia quisiera no seguir participando…, pero decidió permanecer con nosotros…, ella se sentía comprometida a retribuir un poco "el daño que hizo", a pesar de que le dijimos muchas veces que no tiene culpa alguna…, pues bien, a pesar de que su ideología es no competitiva, decidió que lo correcto era quedarse con nosotros para esta vez poder ayudar a las chicas que salvaron Canterlot High hace mucho tiempo, y que trabajásemos nosotros 3 juntos hasta el final…, sea cual sea el final…, jeje, después de todo, es nuestra líder…

 **Tercera persona, POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **DOI** \- … interesante…, así que el milagro realmente sucedió…, eso les facilitara mucho las cosas a Will y las chicas, ahora podrán contar con apoyo adicional…

 **Luck** \- técnicamente hablando, no fue un milagro, es perfectamente lógico que Will pudiese lograr liberar a esa chica de su estado, después de todo, Will también posee un poco de magia…

 **Fate** \- si, pero esa magia, que no es gran cosa en comparación con la magia que poseen Twilight y las demás, es controlada principalmente por Dark Opal, fue el gran deseo de Will de querer salvarla lo que hizo posible el "milagro" en si…

 **Luck** \- … entiendo…

 **DOI** \- … veo que recientemente te ha llamado más la atención la vida de Will, cierto?

 **Luck** \- … si…, pero eso es por ti…

 **DOI** \- por mí?

 **Luck** \- el chico cambio de mundo…, no solemos permitir algo como eso muy seguido, deben cumplirse ciertas condiciones…, condiciones que tú presentaste como obligatorias…

 **DOI** \- … una vez más, me hablas como si yo fuera el "jefe"

 **Luck** \- y acaso no lo eres?

 **Fate** \- no, por favor, no… (DOI la ve con seriedad….), jeje, perdón, solo bromeo…

 **DOI** \- Luck, hemos tenido esta misma conversación incontables de veces, yo no soy el jefe…

 **Luck** \- … a escala cosmológica obviamente no, pero tú eres quien lleva el mayor rango entre todos nosotros…, y Fate, aunque es la numero 1 en causar problemas, lleva el rango de la numero 2…

 **Fate-** ¡oye! (la vuelve a ver con seriedad…), ya se, ya se, así no es como son las cosas…

 **DOI** \- escucha viejo amigo, quizás lo veas como si habláramos de soldados, genérales y sargentos, pero te aseguro que todos aquí somos ajenos a ese tipo de conceptos…

 **Luck** \- … por más que lo analizo, sigo llegando a la misma conclusión…, pero me esforzaré por tatar de verlo a tu manera…

 **DOI** \- te lo agradecería…, en fin, en que nos quedamos?

 **Fate** \- la batalla de las bandas ya está llegando a sus semifinales…

 **DOI** \- y cuáles fueron los resultados?, la banda de Will logro prevalecer?

 **Fate** \- … pues…

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

… increíble…, Twilight tenía razón, nunca creí que Will cantara tan bien, y su banda hizo un gran trabajo de verdad…, cuando bajaron del escenario salieron del gimnasio, así que decidí seguirlos en silencio…, y valla que fue toda una sorpresa lo que sucedió después…

… no podía creer lo que veía, la chica de piel y cabello gris que estaba con Will y esa otra chica de piel blanca y cabello azul se había liberado del hechizo de las sirenas…, pero cómo?,… ni ellos mismos lo entendían…

… debo admitir que me sentí feliz por ellos mientras los observaba y escuchaba escondida su conversación…, yo no sé cómo fue posible, ellos no saben cómo fue posible, y estoy segura de que el asombro aún permanece en todos nosotros…, pero al final, eso nada les importaba, jeje y mucho menos a la chica del cabello azul, todo indica que lo único que a ella le importaba era haber podido recuperar a su amiga…, y la verdad, no la culpo…, pero es genial saber que ahora contamos con ellos para ayudarnos…

… es una lástima que Twilight y las chicas se perdieron la presentación de la banda de Will, aún bajo estas circunstancias, estoy segura de que les hubiese gustado…,… y no pudieron disfrutar ni una sola vez de nada…, durante todo el transcurso de la batalla de las bandas, cada vez que las chicas terminaban su presentación, surgía algún conflicto entre ellas…, yo quería poder hacer algo…, pero me mantuve al margen y me trague todo lo que sentía…, creo que en el fondo me daba más miedo confrontarlas a ellas de lo que me dio cuando confronte a las Dazzlings…

… ahora, solo quedan 4 bandas tal y como muestra en la tabla de participantes…, en la última ronda, la banda de Will venció a la banda de Flash…, eso no le callo nada bien, se fue gruñendo y pateando con muy mala cara…, me pregunto si el hecho de que fuese precisamente la banda de Will quien lo derrotara fue lo que más le molesto…, y ahora, en las semifinales, las Rainbooms se enfrentaran a Trixie y las ilusiones…, mientras que Ópalo, se enfrentara a…

 **Twilight** \- ¿¡a las Dazzlings!? (Grito Twilight alterada de preocupación…, las chicas y yo estábamos reunidas una vez más, solo que esta vez, Will pudo separarse un momento de su bando para reunirse con nosotras…)

 **Pinkie** \- ta-ta-ra, es el fin… (Ese comentario no fue de mucha ayuda…, pero si, todas lo pensamos…)

 **Twilight** \- ¿¡cómo fue que paso esto!? (Twilight aún sigue desconcertada…)

 **Will** \- pues la tabla de participantes explica claramente cómo fue que paso… (Dice señalándola a lo lejos…)

 **Twilight** \- ya sé cómo pasó, lo que quiero decir es… que no puedo creerlo… (Creo que lo que trata de expresar es su preocupación…, al igual que todas…)

 **Rainbow** \- y que más da si tiene que enfrentarse a ellas?, lo importante es que nosotras seamos quienes las derrotemos, recuerdas?

 **Twilight** \- eso ya lo sé, pero no es tan simple Rainbow Dash, las Dazzlings han logrado llegar hasta aquí sin siquiera esforzarse, y estoy segura de que no es coincidencia…

 **Rarity** \- entiendo tu preocupación Twilight, yo tampoco me siento tranquila sabiendo que su banda tendrá que competir contra ellas, pero de nada servirá preocuparnos ahora…

 **Applejack** \- y que sugieres Rarity?, simplemente quedarnos de brazos cruzados y ver como se dirige hacia una humillante derrota sin remedio? (pregunto en ton de regaño…)

 **Rarity** \- (esta puso cara de indignación…) d-desde luego que no, eso no fue lo que quise decir, no me malentiendas Applejack, lo que trato de expresar es que no podemos hacer nada…, a menos, que estén pensando en sabotearlas… (Dijo es último en tono sarcástico…)

 **Rainbow** \- … sabotearlas eh? (… oh-oh, no me gusta esa expresión…)

 **Applejack** \- ni siquiera lo pienses Rainbow Dash, nos hemos esforzado mucho para llegar hasta aquí y no voy a dejar que lo arruines haciendo trampa… (Dice regañándola…)

 **Rainbow** \- en mi defensa, nos han estado saboteando desde el principio, así que, si somos justos realmente… (Twilight la interrumpe…)

 **Twilight** \- no, nada de sabotajes, y nada de venganza, que los otros jueguen sucio no significa que nosotras debamos actuar igual, se supone que somos quienes vinimos a hacer lo correcto… (Un golpe de conciencia…)

 **Rainbow** \- … si, está bien, tienes razón, para ser la mejor también debes actuar como la mejor, querer pagar con la misma moneda no se vería nada bien en mi banda… (Dice con egocentrismo…)

 **Applejack** \- cuantas veces más voy a tener que repetírtelo, es **nuestra** banda… (Dice corrigiéndola con un tono de regaño…)

 **Rainbow** \- sí, sí, como digas… (Su actitud no le agrada mucho a Applejack…)

 **Will** \- esto ya se salió de control, chicas escuchen… (Yo le preste atención, pero las demás aun no lo escuchan, y Twilight volvió a encerarse en el cuaderno…)

 **Fluttershy** \- pero y ahora que hacemos?, esto no me gusta nada… (Pregunta preocupada…)

 **Pinkie** \- deja de ser tan temerosa Fluttershy, esa timidez fue lo que nos trajo algunos problemas desde el principio… (Eso fue un poco duro, y Fluttershy lo expresa así…)

 **Rainbow** \- quieres hablar de problemas?, que me dices de haber perdido intensidad en la batería? (a Pinkie no le gusto eso…)

 **Rarity** \- intensidad?, pero que descaro, perdóname que diga esto, pero tú eres muy intensa con esa guitarra, podrías no cambiar tan drásticamente de un momento para otro esos tonos? (y ahora es Rainbow quien expresa su disgusto…)

 **Applejack** \- y hablando de tonos, podrías de una buena vez bajarle 2 tonos a tus extravagantes atuendos?, concéntrate en lo importante… (No otra vez…)

 **Will** \- chicas, me permiten un momen- (el trata de llamar su atención, pero siguen interrumpiéndolo…)

 **Rarity** \- yo si se lo que es importante, todo, todo es importante, desde como toquemos, hasta lo que usemos cuando lo hagamos…

 **Applejack** \- no, no lo es, nuestro único objetivo es ganar para poder sacar de aquí a esas 3 problemáticas…

 **Will** \- chicas, me escuchan? (yo si lo escucho, pero sigo manteniéndome al margen de aquella discusión por miedo…)

 **Fluttershy-** al menos, yo creo que ese es el punto principal…

 **Pinkie** \- sin diversión?, insisto, sin diversión?, cual es el punto real de todo esto si no nos divertimos?

 **Will-** toc-toc, quien es?, la vieja Inés (… quién?,… más cosas raras de su mundo natal supongo…)

 **Rainbow** \- el punto es que mi banda sea la numero 1, solo así podremos patearles el trasero a las sirenas…

 **Applejack** , **Rarity** , **Fluttershy** y **Pinkie** \- ¡nuestra banda! (le gritaron reprochándola…)

 **Will** \- ¡oigan! (… finalmente logro que le hicieran caso, incluso Twilight salió del libro, aunque se asustaron por el repentino grito…), a ver si así me escuchan… (Dice más calmado…, ahora todas le prestan atención…), chicas, ponerse a discutir sobre esto en este momento es totalmente inútil, yo ya se lo que mi banda y yo vamos a hacer, y mis compañeras estuvieron de acuerdo, después de todo, ya no hay otra salida…

 **Sunset** \- (eso llamo la atención de todas a la vez que nos confundió…) y que es lo que piensan hacer?, van a enfrentarse directamente contra las Dazzlings, o acaso tienes pensado algo más…, más tu… (Las damas captaron lo que quise decir…)

 **Will** \- (el arquea una ceja…) como que más "tu"?, cuál es ese estilo que suelo tener?

 **Sunset** \- ya sabes…, "saber muchas cosas"

 **Will** \- … oh…, bueno…, si… y no… (Ok, eso solo nos confundió más…)

 **Twilight** \- que quieres decir con si y no?, tienes o no algo planeado? (pregunta que todas nos hacíamos…)

 **Will** \- técnicamente si esa planeado…, jeje, pero en realidad, dejar que las cosas sigan su curso difícilmente se puede considerar como un plan no lo creen? (dice riendo…)

 **Applejack** \- dejar que sigan su curso?, no te entiendo compañero, por como yo lo veo, el único curso fijo de esto solo lleva a… (… ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa, creo que se dio cuenta de algo…), ¿¡vas a dejar que las Dazzlings los derroten!? (¿¡Espera que!?)

 **Twilight** y **Sunset** \- ¿¡es cierto eso!? (Preguntamos al mismo tiempo por la impresión, aunque creo que todas la compartíamos…)

 **Will** \- se lo que parece, y no les mentiré, de hecho es justo lo que parece, malo, pero si soy realmente sincero, esto salió incluso mejor de lo que yo hubiese podido planear… (Ah sí?)

 **Rarity** \- estás seguro de lo que dices? (el asiente…), pero cómo?

 **Will** \- mi única intención desde el principio, era participar en la batalla de las bandas para poder despejarles un poco el camino y que ustedes pudieran lograr llegar hasta las Dazzlings… (Eso suena lógico, pero…)

 **Sunset** \- pero Will, existía la posibilidad de que en algún momento tu banda tuviese que enfrentarse a las Rainbooms, no te preocupo si eso pudiese pasar? (esa pregunta capto la atención de todas…)

 **Rainbow** \- si amigo, que hubieses hecho al respecto si eso pasaba?

 **Will** \- … en realidad…, si lo considere…, y mi conclusión fue muy sencilla…, si el destino me hubiese jugado esa mala broma, me hubiese rendido para que pudieran seguir avanzando… (Eso fue inesperado para todas…)

 **Pinkie** \- p-p-pero entonces, todo tu esfuerzo de formar una banda, planear su acto, y avanzar hasta cierto punto, hubiese sido en vano, donde está la diversión en eso? (pregunta algo alterada…)

 **Fluttershy** \- hubiese sido un desperdicio… (Dice en tono bajo…)

 **Will** \- tal vez, pero era un riesgo que debía correr…, aunque, como pueden ver, al final, dio sus resultados, y ahora que a ustedes solo les queda enfrentarse a la banda de Trixie para poder llegar hasta las sirenas para aplicar el contra-hechizo musical y salvar a Canterlot High, mi última misión es esta…, perder ante las Dazzlings…, de cualquier forma, no hay otra salida…

… eso nos dejó algo pensativas a todas, especialmente porque sonaba algo extremista que tuviésemos que llegar hasta ese punto…, pero por más que le dábamos vueltas a la situación, no encontrábamos otra salida de todo esto…, Will tenía razón…, la única forma de tener el contra-hechizo musical a tiempo y de finalmente acabar con ellas, era enfrentándolas en la final…, pero para eso, Will y su banda debían sacrificarse…

 **Will** \- confíen en mi chicas…, les aseguro que mi banda y yo estamos más que listos para esto… (A pesar de nuestras preocupaciones, en verdad podemos ver que está decidido…)

 **Twilight** \- estas absolutamente seguro de lo que dices?, que pensaran las chicas de tu banda cuando les digas todo esto? (una vez más, una duda que teníamos todas…)

 **Applejack** \- de verdad crees que accederán a algo así?, recuerda que están bajo el hechizo de las sirenas, lo único que les interesa a todos en este momento es ganar sin ninguna razón en especial… (… en realidad, la chicas de la banda de Will no están…, debería decirles?)

 **Will** \- … jeje…, jejeje…, hahahahaha… (Su reacción confundió a todas…)

 **Rainbow** \- hey, que es tan gracioso?, no es momento para eso… (Todas lo veían sin entender…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, lo siento, lo siento…, verán…, posiblemente no lo crean, y si lo creen no lo entiendan, y francamente no hay tiempo de explicar el milagro que sucedió en la primera ronda, pero…, yo ya hable con las chicas de mi banda respecto a todo esto…, y accedieron con gusto a ayudarlas… (… eso…, me sorprendió menos de lo que esperaba…, pero las chicas por otra parte…)

 **Todas** \- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!? (No es de extrañar que estén tan impactadas…)

 **Twilight** \- ¿¡q-q-que quieres decir con-!? (Algo la interrumpió…)

 **Octavia** \- ¡profesor Will, apresúrese por favor, tenemos que planificar nuestra actuación! (vemos como a una cierta distancia, la chica de piel gris lo llama…)

 **Will** \- ¡en seguida voy! (voltea para responderle…), esa es mi llamada, buena suerte chicas, y deséenme suerte a mi… (Él se da media vuelta y se va…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡pero Will, espera, que no nos has explicado nada! (le grita…)

 **Will** \- ¡dejare que Sunset se los explique, sé que estuvo espiándonos y ya sabe todos los detalles… (Grita corriendo para luego irse…, ¡qué fue lo que dijo?, se había dado cuenta?!)

 **Sunset** \- l-lo supo todo el tiempo? (… de pronto siento un peso sobre mi…, son las miradas fijas de las chicas que me ven, no con agresión , pero si esperando una explicación de mi parte…, eso igual me pone nerviosa…),c-c-chicas?

 **Twilight** \- dime algo, es idea mía, o aquella chica acaba de llamar a Will, profesor? (yo asentí…), pero cómo?, no lo habían despedido?, además, esa chica parecía algo… (Ella se queda pensativa…)

 **Applejack** \- algo… sana…, no parecía estar agresiva como todos los demás, como es posible?

 **Sunset** \- p-pues… (Debería decirles?)

 **Rarity** \- querida, si sabes algo por favor dínoslo, esto nos concierne a nosotras también… (No negare que es cierto…)

 **Rainbow** \- y como de costumbre, ese flacucho no nos dirá nada, pero al menos dijo que tu podrías explicárnoslo, así que hazlo… (Me siento bajo presión…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm, por favor? (… ahora estoy más tranquila…)

 **Sunset** \- (todas me ven esperando por mi…)… de acuerdo…, aun o tengo todos los detalles, pero les contare lo que se… (… y así lo hice…)

 **Primera persona, Octavia POV.**

… aun me siento terrible por todas las cosas que hice y la forma en la que me estuve comportando…, ya lo recuerdo todo…, parecía como estar atrapada en un sueño…, en una pesadilla…, hice cosas y dije cosas que lastimaron a los que estaban a mi alrededor…, especialmente a mi mejor amiga, Vinyl…, recuerdo el momento en que despidieron injustamente al profesor Will por la tontería más grande que he visto en toda mi vida…, una tontería en la que yo termine participando…, ahora se me cae la cara vergüenza…

… pero ya paso todo…, ambos me rescataron de esa horrible sensación, y de profanar algo tan sagrado para mí como la música con una absurda competencia que comenzó con esas 3 rufianes…, y ahora, puedo vuelvo a utilizar mi música para el bien, y ayudar al profesor Will con su plan de derrotarlas…, aunque en realidad, solo somos la carnada…

… las chicas que salvaron al escuela anteriormente se encargaran del verdadero trabajo, mientras que nosotros les abrimos camino…, ese es el plan, y yo, por supuesto que accedí a participar…, el profesor Will siempre estuvo para Vinyl, para mí, y para todos en Canterlot High desde que llego aquí…, pues ahora, seremos Vinyl y yo quienes estemos para el…

… una vez más, Vinyl y yo disfrutábamos con mucho placer de la increíble música que nos mostraba el profesor Will para la batalla de las bandas, y si, sé que a él no le gusta que lo llamemos "profesor", pero personalmente me cuesta algo de trabajo ser informal con mis superiores a diferencia de Vinyl…, aunque el solo sea casi 2 años mayo que yo…

… ya estaba echo…, las rondas semifinales habían terminado para todos…, Ópalo, nuestra banda, perdido ante las Dazzlings…, pero no me sorprende, después de que el profesor Will me explicara todo acerca de su magia, no me extraña, además, todo es parte del plan…, la única molestia, fue tener que quedarnos y hacer todo lo posible por taparnos los oídos y que su magia no nos volviera a afectar…, en cierto punto, Vinyl hasta compartió su audífonos extra de bolsillo conmigo…, me preocupe por el profesor Will, trate de hacer que él se los pusiera y que se protegiera, pero insistió en que él nos cuidaría…, como siempre, es muy sacrificado…, pero no me engaña…, sé que aunque hacia lo posible por resistir, la magia de las Dazzlings le afecto un poco, lo noto en su rostro de dolor…

… ya pasado ese peligro, logramos hacer que se relajara un poco…, en serio parece que esa música le afecto…, pero valla que pude notar el rostro de vergüenza ajena en él, al ver la actuación de la banda de las Rainbooms, que fue un desastre de principio a fin, lleno de humillación y pánico donde todos se burlaron de ellas, principalmente culpando a Sunset Shimmer por un error que cometió…, al parecer, en medio de su actuación, estuvieron na punto de mostrar su magia, así que ella tomo una acción precipitada para protegerlas…, pobres chicas…, hasta yo sentí su vergüenza y su dolor…

 **Flash** \- ¡ahí está la chica mala que todos amamos odiar! (eso fu muy cruel, y pensar que yo me comportaba de la misma forma…, me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si en este momento si yo sugiera bajo ese hechizo?)

… llegue a preocuparme de que realmente pudiesen pasar a la final, más bien, ya lo había dado por perdido, pero una vez más, el profesor Will me hablo de "la trampa" que las Dazzlings hacían…, sin importar que tan bien lo hiciera la banda de Trixie, o que tan mal lo hicieran las Rainbooms, al final, ellas terminarían enfrentándose a las Dazzlings…, porque así lo planearon esas rufianes…

… desde la distancia podíamos ver como las Rainbooms discutían cerca del escenario y de la salida, especialmente con Sunset Shimmer…, meda mucha lastima verla así…, y ahora están discutiendo con la banda de Trixie…,… esperen un momento, esas son las Dazzlings cantando alrededor de las directoras, que están tramando?

 **Octavia** \- profesor Will, mire eso…, profesor? (el estaba sobando su cabeza de dolor…), profesor, está bien?

 **Will** \- (… él se calma un poco…) s-si…, lo siento, es que…, creo que su magia me afecto un poco…, me causaron un fuerte dolor de cabeza… (En serio parece que le duele…)

 **Vinyl** \- necesitas ayuda?, quieres que valla a la enfermería por algo? (pregunta preocupada…)

 **Will** \- no…, no, creo que no hará falta…, ya estoy mejor… (Eso parece…)

 **Octavia** \- está seguro? ( pero algo no me convence del todo…)

 **Will** \- si…, gracias por su preocupación chicas…

 **Vinyl** \- no tienes nada que agradecer amigo, para eso estamos… (Dice sonriendo a su manera…)

 **Octavia** \- está bien…, pero que fue eso?, que están tramando las Dazzlings ahí arriba?

 **Will** \- cambiar el resultado final… (Eso llamo nuestra atención…)

 **Vinyl** \- cambiarlo?, cómo?

 **Will** \- es evidente que Twilight y las demás hicieron un trabajo desastroso ahí arriba y que la banda de Trixie tiene más posibilidades de ganar… (… desafortunadamente, no puedo negarlo…), pero las sienas necesitan enfrentarse a ellas en la final, así que… (… eso quiere decir…)

 **Octavia** \- … ya entiendo, van a manipularlas para que así sean las Rainbooms quienes se enfrenten a ellas y no la banda de Trixie…

 **Will** \- correcto… (Dice seriamente…)

 **Vinyl** \- wow, esas 3 tramposas no se dejan nada al azar eh? (dice algo inconforme…)

 **Celestia** \- (y dese luego, él tenía razón, el equipo que resulto "vencedor", y que se enfrentarían a ellas en la final, fueron…) ¡la banda, que se unirá las Dazzlings en las finales de hoy será… las Rainbooms! (dice en el escenario frente a todos y con micrófono en mano…)

 **Trixie** \- ¿¡QUE!? (La impresión no es para menos…)

 **Celestia** \- (ellas salen al escenario donde todos la vemos…) felicitaciones chicas…, se lo merecen…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡es en serio, ni siquiera terminamos nuestra-! (Rainbow Dash le da un codazo y no la dejo continuar…)

 **Adagio** \- (ahora las Dazzlings aparecen por el otro lado del escenario…) nos vemos en el show de esta noche Rainbooms…, estamos muy ansiosas porque comienza… (Que risas más descaradas, hasta a mí me están haciendo enojar…)

 **Rainbow** \- (las Dazzlings se retiran, pero…) ¡ah sí?, pues no tanto como nosotras! (dice con enojo y todos comienzan a abuchearlas…)

 **Photo Finish** \- ¡nunca tuvieron que haber sido ustedes Rainbooms! (esto es tonto, completamente tonto…)

 **Trixie** \- (las Rainbooms salen del gimnasio, con el odio y rencor de todos chocándoles…) ¡esto es una farsa, una farsa! (que absurdamente dramática…)

 **Adagio** \- (aquella descarada se acerca a Trixie y pone su mano en su hombro…) realmente lo es…, las Rainbooms no se merecían llegar a la finales, no cuando tu banda fue muchísimo mejor en las semifinales… (Que pretende ahora?)

 **Aria** \- y lo deseaban mucho más… (Que sucede aquí?)

 **Adagio** \- por desgracia, así es como serán las cosas… Dazzlings vs. Rainbooms… (Dice alzando su mano y moviéndola…)

 **Sonata** \- a menos, por supuesto, que la Rainbooms no logre llegar al escenario por alguna razón… (Dice poniendo su mano en su barbilla en señal de pensamiento…, un segundo…,¡así que eso pretendían esas 3 descaradas?, y la cara y risa maliciosa de Trixie no miente…, se acabó, no lo aguanto más!)

 **Octavia** \- (me separe de mi grupo un momento, y con toda mi molestia camine hacia ellas 4…) ¡ya es suficiente, no lo aguanto más!

 **Vinyl- ¡** T-Tavy espera, a dónde vas?! (Lo lamento, pero no dejare esto así…)

 **Octavia-** (llegue y me puse frente a ellas…) ¡es suficiente, hasta aquí llégate Trixie!

 **Trixie** \- (ella me ve sin importancia…) disculpa, no pude oírte bien, que dijiste? (se burla de mí?)

 **Octavia** \- ¡dije que es suficiente Trixie, no sé qué estés planeando en tu corrupta mente, pero más te vale que no lo hagas! (dije irritada…)

 **Trixie** \- como te atreves a insultarme de ese modo, lo que yo haga o no, no es de tu incumbencia, así que mejor vuelve con tu patética banda y metete en tus asuntos, y ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a encargarme de… algo… (Dice viéndome con enojo y tratando de irse…, pero yo la sujete del brazo)

 **Octavia** \- ¡no te iras aun, por supuesto que esto si me concierne, y no solo por ti, sino también por ellas! (dije viendo a las Dazzlings que me veían raro…), ¡Cuánto tiempo más van a seguir con toda esta tontería?, durante cuánto tiempo más tienen pensado ensuciar el nombre de la música con sus horribles acciones?, debería darles vergüenza! (me estaba desquitando…)

 **Aria** \- alguna tiene la menor idea de lo que está hablando esta? (las otras 2 negaron…)

 **Octavia** \- (yo me calme un poco y baje mi tono…) no se hagan las tontas conmigo, saben perfectamente de lo que hablo… (Ellas se ven entre ellas fingiendo ignorancia…)

 **Trixie** \- ¡eso no me interesa, ya suéltame, atrevida! (dice forcejeando conmigo, pero yo no la suelto…)

 **Octavia** \- ¡no, ni lo sueñes, ya vi suficiente y mantuve silencio demasiado tiempo, no dejare que tu-! (alguien me pone su mano en el hombro…)

 **Will** \- Octavia, suéltala… (Al voltear mi mirada, veo al profesor Will y a Vinyl…)

 **Octavia** \- no puedo, no puedo permitir que… (El me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- entiendo perfectamente tu dolor, pero esto no ayudara en nada, por favor suéltala…

 **Octavia** \- p-pero… (El me ve fijamente…)

 **Will** \- confía en mí… (… al ver su mirada de seguridad, afloje mi mano…)

 **Trixie** \- ¡ya suéltame! (se liberó…), ¡es el colmo de los malos perdedores, desquitar tu rabia con una pobre víctima de injusticia como yo, eres tan patética!

 **Octavia** \- q-que?, yo no trataba de… (El profesor Will hace un gesto de que no siga…, y tiene razón, por poco olvido que ella está bajo la influencia de un hechizo, no razonara conmigo…)

 **Will** \- ya vete Trixie, y has lo que quieras…, solo te aconsejo que no te vayas a arrepentir luego… (Dice viéndola seriamente y esta lo ve con enojo…)

 **Trixie** \- como si necesitara escuchar algo así de ti, la gran y poderosa Trixie no necesita consejos de alguien tan poco confiable como tú, adiós… (Ella se va enojada…)

 **Vinyl** \- … que arrogante…

 **Will** \- no es su culpa…, bueno, no del todo…, o acaso me equivoco, Adagio? (dice fijando su mirada seria en las Dazzlings…)

 **Adagio** \- bueno, miren nada mas quien está aquí, el estorbo del que creímos haber nos desechó, veo que sigues tratando de interferir, no esperábamos que decidieras participar en nuestro pequeño juego, es una lástima que al final terminaras perdiendo todo ese esfuerzo… (Que arrogante…)

 **Will** \- les hará falta más que solo canciones y dolores para deshacerme de mi, vengo de un lugar donde le dolor es más fácil de conseguir que el pan… (… jeje…, parece mentira que aun ahora, trate de conservar algo de humor…)

 **Adagio** \- si tú lo dices…, aunque debo reconocer que resultaste más difícil de lo que esperábamos, aun así, no esperes que esto cambie nada… (Esas sonrisas no me inspiran confianza…)

 **Will** \- por el contrario, yo espero precisamente eso… (Eso las intrigo…), espero que nada cambie…, ya que al final, ustedes serán derrotadas, y su plan de obtener todo esa energía, fracasara…, así es como sucederá… (Suena muy seguro…)

 **Aria** \- oh, por favor, que no estás viendo? (dice señalando a todos lados…), todos aquí están bajo nuestro control, y las Rainbooms se están disolviendo cada vez más, tenemos la vitoria asegurada… (Un punto desafortunadamente valido…, pero a el no parece afectarle por alguna razón…)

 **Will** \- puede que así lo parezca, pero se sorprenderían de lo fácil que las cosas pueden cambiar en cuestión de instantes…, solo se necesita el lugar apropiado y las palabras correctas… (En verdad no lo no to preocupado…)

 **Vinyl** \- ya lo oyeron, haha, y si no nos creen aquí estamos nosotras para probarlo, como les quedo el ojo? (… ok, gracias por intentar ayudar Vinyl…)

 **Sonata** \- … espera…, ustedes 2 parecen actuar normal… (… apenas se da cuenta?)

 **Vinyl** \- duh, eso es porque su pequeño hechizo no nos afecta… (Eso las hizo hacer un gesto de interés…)

 **Aria** \- eso no es posible, como es que- (la interrumpen…)

 **Adagio** \- a quien le importa eso…, ustedes 3 solos no marcaran ninguna diferencia, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes, asique hasta la próxima, hahahahaha… (Y sin más, con esa risa tan egocéntrica, ella se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar junto con las otras 2 siguiéndola…, pero entonces…)

 **Will** \- solo déjame darte una última advertencia antes de que esto llegue a su fin… (Con una expresión de molestia, las 3 se voltean…), si siguen por este camino que no las llevara a nada…, les advierto…, esto terminara de una manera mucho más drástica a como termino hace siglos cuando se enfrentaron a Starswirl el Barbado… (… ni Vinyl ni yo comprendimos lo que eso significaba, pero al parecer fue muy impactante para ellas escúchalo decir eso…)

… de cualquier forma, sabíamos que de nada serviría discutir con ellas…, y a pesar de toda esta situación, siento que estamos ganando, realmente siento que las tenemos acorraladas…, la confianza que refleja el profesor Will en su mirada me inspira a confiar en el…, y por lo que veo, ahora quiere darnos una tarea importante…,… eh?,… algo sobre estar atentas por si vemos a un perro, y seguirlo al almacén debajo del escenario del estadio principal?,… y le pidió a Vinyl que tenga listo su mejor y más grande equipo…, no comprendo muy bien para qué es esto, pero…, bueno, no importa, si él nos lo pide, ahí estaremos…, esperamos poder ser de más ayuda…

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

… una vez más, todas nos encontrábamos reunidas…, las tima que "unidas" no es la palabra que mejor podría describirnos en este momento…, las chicas, Spike y yo estábamos en el estadio principal, y Will pudo venir con nosotras, pero la tensión en la banda se ha vuelto insoportable…, y yo…, sigo sin decir nada el respecto…, como esperando a que esto se solucione por si solo…, tengo el presentimiento de que me estoy equivocando…

 **Will-** (deje salir un suspiro de frustración…, y de pronto, siento una mano sobre mi hombro…)… no hace falta que sufras tanto por eso… (Me dice en tono de conforte…)

 **Sunset** \- (yo lo mire confundida…)… lo sabes verdad? (el asiente…),… es solo que no puedo evitar sentirme así…, solo míralas… (Yo señalo a las chicas…), a cada momento que avanza esta absurda competencia, ellas se separan cada vez más, y por cosas más y más insignificantes…, no puedo evitar sentir que esto tal vez… (El me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- si estas a punto de decir que podría ser tu culpa, te sugiero que reconsideres eso drásticamente…, esto no es tu culpa…, es normal tener miedo…, yo también tongo miedo… (Eso me sorprendió…)

 **Sunset** \- de verdad? (el asiente…), pero te he notado mucho más calmado que cualquiera de nosotras…, en realidad, mucho mas calmado que cualquiera en Canterlot High en este momento… (Creo que lo que dije le causo gracia…)

 **Will** \- jeje…, solo lo aparento…, solo porque se que todo saldrá bien al final…, peo saber lo que sucederá, no evita que sintamos lo que sentimos en el presente…, y está bien…, está bien sentir lo que sientes…, porque esa es la prueba de… (Lo interrumpo…)

 **Sunset** \- porque esa es la prueba de que realmente te importa… (Dije entendiéndolo y él me sonríe…), lo sé, lo recuerdo muy bien, me has dicho cosas parecidas en el pasado jeje…

 **Will** \- jejeje, para eso, soy tu consejero y asesor…, bah, no es cierto, para eso soy tu amigo… (Dice guiñándome un ojo…, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco…)

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight con el cuaderno se acerca a nosotros…) hey chicos, los oí conversando y riendo, son buenas noticias? (pregunta con interés…)

 **Sunset** \- pues, ammm, yo… (No supe que decir…)

 **Will** \- si lo son…, o debería decir, lo serán, en realidad… (Le dice sonriendo…)

 **Twilight** \- …lo serán?,… que quieres decir? (parece confundida…)

 **Will** \- lo veras cuando llegue el momento, te lo prometo…

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight deja salir un suspiro, creo que esta igual que yo…) pues espero que ese momento sea pronto, no sé cuánto más tiempo podamos soportar esta situación… (Dice volteando a ver la tensión entre las chicas…), está muy mala situación… (Dice viendo ahora el cuaderno en sus manos…, deduzco que lo dice porque le contra-hechizo no está listo aun…)

 **Will** \- confíen en mí… (Nos dice a ambas… ambas nos dimos una mirada y una ligera sonrisa, creo que pensábamos lo mismo…), por cierto Twilight, y Spike?

 **Twilight** \- Spike?, está por allá… (Ella lo señala, parece que esa mordiente una especie de cuerda o algo así…)

 **Will** \- tengo que hablar con él un segundo, si me disculpan… (Él se retira, pero nos dejó con la duda…)

 **Sunset** \- … d que quera hablar con él?

 **Twilight** \- no tengo la menor idea, cada vez que Will hace algo lo hace en silencio y se guarda todos los detalles…

 **Sunset** \- y que lo digas, no imaginas las todas las cosas que han pasado aquí desde que se quedó con nosotros…

 **Twilight** \- me doy cuenta de que todas aquí ahora lo conocen tan bien como mis amigos y yo en casa eh?

 **Sunset** \- es probable… (Ambas podemos ver como Will habla con Spike, aunque no escuchamos nada…, Spike primero puso una cara de confundido…, y luego hiso un saludo militar?),… ahhh, que fue todo eso?

 **Twilight** \- jeje, no tengo la menor idea… (Dice sonriendo con algo de rubor…)

 **Rainbow** \- (cada una preparaba sus instrumentos para la batalla final, y Twilight demostró que aún tenía dificultades para escribir el contra-hechizo musical…) probando uno, dos, probando, probando… (Al parecer el micrófono no tenía volumen…, así que use la consola para subirle…),… ¡PROBANDO! (creo que fue demasiado, el eco metálico resonó por todos lados y fue chocante para todas, así que le baje…, upsi, lo siento…)

 **Fluttershy** \- esto no tiene ningún sentido, estuvimos terrible…, acaso nadie más cree que es extraño que nosotras seamos quienes llagamos a las finales? (en realidad, creo que todas lo creemos…)

 **Trixie** \- muy extraño… (Oímos es voz y volteamos…, y ahí estaban Trixie y su banda que nos veían con una mirada maliciosa…)

 **Rainbow** \- que estás haciendo aquí Trixie?, estoy bastante segura de que los perdedores deberían estar allá arriba, en los asientos baratos… (Dice riendo y señalando las gradas…)

 **Trixie** \- ¡la gran y poderosa Trixie, es la chica más talentosa en Canterlot High, soy yo, la que merece estar en las finales, y no se me negara eso!

 **Will-** (Will se separó de Spike y vino junto con nosotras…) Trixie, esto no tiene caso, lo que hagas no servirá de nada, sería más conveniente que solo lo olvidaras…

 **Trixie** \- ¡olvidar?, olvidar la humillación por la que me hicieron pasar?, olvidar que eligieron a esta banda en el lugar que me correspondía mí?, olvidar que tú, traidor y mentiroso, al parecer te has estado aliando con ellas desde el principio, fue una trampa, todo desde el principio fue una trampa! (dice quejándose…)

 **Will** \- ciertamente hubo una trampa, solo que no fue nuestra, y tú te dejaste caer en esa misma trampa, te dejaste manipular por quienes te hicieron caer en esa trampa, te engañaron totalmente… (Trixie no entra en razón…)

 **Rainbow** \- hah, lo oíste?, te dijo tonta, justo lo que eres… (Ahora ella se burla…)

 **Will** \- ehhh, no, yo no dije eso…

 **Rainbow** \- pues en resumen eso es, caíste igual que una tonta… (Se sigue burlando de ella, tengo un mal presentimiento…)

 **Trixie** \- ah sí?, pues esta vez, serán ustedes lo que caerán (dice con una sonrisa de burla y chaquea los dedos, que pretende?)

 **Todos** \- (y de un instante a otro, una de las chicas de su banda jala la palanca de la plataforma del piso del escenario, causando que esta se abra y todos caigamos adentro…) ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Trixie-** (cada uno callo de una forma diferente y nos sobábamos donde recibimos el golpe…) ¡muahhahahahahahahahahaha! (desde abajo podíamos escuchar esa risa…, ella se asoma a la plataforma y…) ¡nos vemos nunca! (dice agitando la mano y burlándose…, eso sí que fue irritante…)

 **Primera persona, Adagio POV.**

… yo y las chicas estábamos en la entrada del escenario principal, cerca de las gradas, y desde la distancia, vimos cómo nuestro plan resulto…

 **Adagio** \- jeje, les dije que alguien les daría un empujón… (Dije riéndome…)

 **Sonata** \- … ella no los empujo, ella tiro de una palanca… (… es en serio?, yo me di un facepalm, no puedo creer que sea tan tonta…)

 **Aria** \- vuelve a dormir Sonata… (Dice haciendo un gesto de cansancio…, solo puedo imaginármela cara de no entender de Sonata en este momento, ya me tiene cansada su idiotez…)

 **Primera persona, Spike POV.**

¡Rayos, rayos, rayos, las chicas y Will están atrapados ahí abajo y ahora qué hago?, que hago?,… espera un momento, eso es, Will me advirtió que si veía que teníamos dificultades buscara a las chicas que estaban en su banda, muy bien, mejor me apresuro a encontrarlas, espero no llegar demasiado tarde, no vallan a ningún lado, ya vuelvo!,… bueno no es que realmente puedan ir a alguna parte en este momento…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

 **Reto De Dark Opal:… estoy molesto…, pueden adivinar cuánto?**

… Sé que debido a la caída me desmalle…, es la única explicación de porqué una vez más me encuentro aquí, en el vello campo de flores, bajo el árbol de cerezo y cerca del lago cristalino…, pero algo, o más bien "alguien" estaba ligeramente fuera de lugar…, y no porque no suela estar aquí…, si no por su comportamiento…,… mi otro yo estaba sentado cerca de mi debajo del árbol, pero dándome la espalda…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (con algo de inseguridad, trate de llamar su atención poniendo mi mano en su hombro…, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera el voltea a verme…, y su rostro…, pues…)… que sucede?, porque te quedaste mudo?,… tan impresionante es para ti ver que no soy un monstruo sin corazón? (… a pesar de la lagrima que veo resbalar por su ojo derecho, aún sigue con esa actitud…)

 **Will** \- (… me costaba creer lo que veía…,… acaso…, acaso esto significa que…)… Dark Opal…, tú- (me interrumpe…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- tu dolor es mi dolor Will…, cuando vas a terminar de entenderlo de una vez y para siempre?,… yo soy tu… (… que calmado…, no puedo creerlo…, es la primera vez que no me siento alterado de estar junto a el…, junto a… mi…)

 **Will** \- (abrí mis ojos al percatarme…)… ahora lo entiendo…, tú también lo sentiste verdad?,… todo lo que nos hicieron recordar las Dazzlings…, todo el dolor por el que hemos pasado hoy, desde nuestro despido hasta la forma en que nos afectó su hechizo…, de verdad lo sentiste también?

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … (…)… sabes lo que siente el tener que luchar frente a frente con un hechizo que se mete directamente en tu cabeza para hacerte sentir cosas horribles? (dice quitándose esa única lagrima que había en su mejilla…)

 **Will** \- … doloroso…, cuando ellas cantaron y me hicieron tener esas visiones- (me interrumpe de nuevo…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- **nos** hicieron tener esas visiones…, y lo que tu sentiste es apenas la mitad de lo que yo sentí… (Sus palabras, combinadas con esa mirada fija y seria me asustaron un poco…)

 **Will** \- q-que quieres decir? (… un momento…,… me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que…),… e-espera, te refieres a que- (me interrumpe otra vez…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- correcto…, tú solo sentiste ese dolor en la cabeza, pero yo, lo sentí en todo mí ser…, es una de las desventajas de no poder hacer otra cosa que pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí enjaulado…

 **Will** \- (… porque de pronto siento… lastima por el?)… Dark Opal yo- (me interrumpe otra vez…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- no empieces Will…, créeme cuando te digo que lo último que me interesa es tener que oír el mismo numerito que hizo Cadence cuando me arruino la diversión al exponer mi verdadera y "no tan peligrosa" naturaleza…, jeje…, después de eso las Mane 6 y las princesas dejaron de temerme y perdí un poco de mi diversión…

 **Will** \- (su comentario me disgusto, eso me hizo ponerme serio…) Cadence solo trataba de ayudarte a salir de lo que te hace actuar de la manera en que actúas…, ella vio en ti el mismo Amor que habita en mí, solo que desenfocado y con intenciones vengativas…, porque no lo entiendes?, en el fondo incluso Twilight y las demás quieren hacer algo por ti…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- que dulce de su parte, pero si Cadence sigue dándole Amor a todos a su alrededor terminara por descuidar a su esposo, y tú y yo venimos de un mundo donde sabemos muy bien como terminan ese tipo de situaciones o no? (… con cada palabra, no hace más que hacerme enojar…), tu aun no has visto lo que mi deseo de venganza puede hacer… (Dice viéndome fijamente con esa típica risa suya…, y pensar que hace un momento sentí lastima por el…),… hazme un favor quieres?, cuando regresemos a Equestria, la próxima vez que veas a Cadence, dile que no pierda su tiempo tratando de darme paz usando Amor…, ya que solo obtendré paz cuando todas las deudas que nuestro mundo tiene conmigo sean saldadas…, y yo sea libre…

 **Will** \- (yo me puse de pie enojado…) ¡sabes algo, el ver que derramabas una lagrima me dio algo de esperanza, creí que tal vez volver a sentir el dolor por el que pasamos te haría reflexionar…, pero ya veo me equivoque…, no desistirás de tus intenciones, tu realmente pretendes volver a nuestro antiguo mundo, vengarte y provocar quien sabe qué clase de caos!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- y no olvides también liberarme… (Me dice con una sonrisa cínica…)

 **Will** \- (… yo respiro profundo y me calmo…)… no lo lograras…, no sé porque…, pero algo me dice que todos tus planes se arruinaran justo cuando crees que vas ganando…, jeh, un golpe de ironía…, como mucho en nuestra vida…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- jejeje…,… quien sabe…, tal vez hasta tengas razón… (Me sorprendí, no me esperaba que dijera eso…),… pero hasta entonces, seguiré hasta el final y veremos a donde nos lleva todo esto…, jejeje, mi vida se ha convertido de un momento a otro en la historia más interesante que conozco…, y todo porque?,… por ayudar a una desconocida… (… su tono de voz se volvió más suave…,… puedo notar como su expresión se vuelve más pensativa…),… sabes…, a veces me pregunto que pasara cuando… (… su repentino silencio me inquiera…)

 **Will** \- … que es lo que pasa contigo?, porque guardas silencio tan de repente?.… no me engañas, puedo ver la preocupación en tu mirada, jamás creí que te vería tan preocupado como lo estas ahora… (La expresión de inseguridad en el rostro de mi otro yo, quien siempre suele reírse y burlarse de todo, no me inspira ni un poco de calma…)

 **Dark** **Opal** -… bah, no importa…, eventualmente lo averiguaremos juntos…, por ahora solo quiera decirte bien hecho Will, lograste rescatar almenos a una inocente, eso debería bastar para que te des cuenta de lo que realmente somos capaces… (Dice viéndome con una sonrisa de orgullo…)

 **Will** \- … no negare que ver como libere a Octavia me abrió todo un mundo de posibilidades…, pero nunca he sido muy partidario de la magia…

 **Dark Opal** \- … no importa…, de todas formas, lo peor ya ha pasado…, pero eso estuvo cerca…, demasiado… (Supongo que se refiere a que las Dazzlings casi nos hechizan…), ay, pero es que esas 3 son tan resbalosas, muy para mi vergüenza, debo admitir que son un poco mejores de lo que creí…, (Dark Opal deja salir un gruñido de rabia…, luego se va flotando hasta elevarse a una altura cerca de la punta del árbol de cerezos…, y…)… es hora de tomar medidas más… drásticas… (No me gusto para nada la forma en que lo dijo…)

 **Will** \- (… el suelo comenzó a temblar… que es esto?) q-que estás haciendo? (pregunte impactado por lo que veía, pero el solo me ignoro…)

… mientras yo trataba de mantener el equilibrio en este suela que ahora vibraba como si hubiera un terremoto, podía ver con claridad y asombro como el cielo azul y despejado se convertía rápidamente en uno nublado y lleno de tormentas del cual salían unos potentes rayos azules que en su mayoría caían sobre Dark Opal pero no lo lastimaban…, pareciera como si lo fortalecieran…, el lago cristalino se secaba, y el agua se convertía en una especie de esencia de energía que se dirigía al cuerpo de Dark Opal…, las flores de este hermoso campo perdían su belleza, se marchitaban, y de cada una de ellas salían unas diminutas esferas de energía que iban directamente hacia Dark Opal…, al árbol de cerezo se le marchitaban todas las hojas hasta quedar como un árbol seco de terror, y conforme se iban secando y cayendo, lo que salía de ellas era más energía que Dark Opal tomaba…

… estoy sin palabras, nunca había visto que pasara algo así…, es como si…, como si estuviera absorbiendo un montón de energía dentro de el…, pero de donde sale tanta energía?),

 **Will-** (la tormenta que se formaba apenas me dejaba ver o escuchar bien…) ¡Dark Opal, que es todo esto?, has convertido este hermoso sueño en una pesadilla! (grite con dificultad, y este me respondió…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ¡esto es necesario si queremos estar protegidos contra la magia de las sirenas y para afrontar lo que sucederá pronto…, y con el tiempo este lugar recuperara su belleza, pero por ahora, necesito toda la energía posible…, toda la energía que he acumulado en el tiempo que he estado dormido! (me sorprendí al escuchar eso…)

… entonces…, la belleza de estos sueños es gracias a la magia de Dark Opal?,… eso explicaría porque desde que derrotamos a Sunset Shimer no volví a soñar con este campo de flores…, es porque Dark Opal estaba durmiendo al haberse quedado sin energía…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (el continua absorbiendo más y más energía de todo lo que nos rodea, este lugar se pone cada vez más tétrico…) ¡si no tenemos cuidado, a este ritmo esas 3 estarán controlando nuestra mente para cuando termine la noche, y no lo permitiré, nadie volverá a manipularme ni a usarme como a un objeto, NUNCA! (grita enojado desde donde esta…, esa forma de hablar…, acaso el…, esta triste?), ¡pues bien…, ya es hora de que este Ópalo Negro meta su obscuro brillo en el asunto, ellas no tendrán oportunidad…, la pieza clave…, el collar de la sirena, será mío!

 **Will** \- … el collar de la sirena… (…por supuesto…, todo este tiempo aquí eso era lo que el buscaba…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (de pronto, mientras continua absorbiendo energía de todo alrededor y la tormenta de rayos se incrementa, su cara de odio cambio, y volvió a esbozar esa risa suya…) ¡esas 3 pececitas ingenuas creen que ya han ganado, pero eso es solo porque no se han enfrentado a mi…, pues se acabó, no les tendré piedad alguna a quienes intentaron controlarme…, ahora es mi turno de atacar! (esto no me gusta nada…), ¡hare que las Dazzlings se retuerzan de dolor como unos gusanos en el anzuelo, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

… a pesar del terremoto y la tormenta eléctrica que estoy recibiendo, y el terror que me invade al ver todo este escenario, un pensamiento cruza mi mente…, yo creía que ya sabía todo lo que iba a pasar, y el cómo, aun a pesar de que mi involucramiento en la batalla de las bandas cambiara los resultados, y esperaba que no hubieran más cambios innecesarios por mi culpa además de los que planee a propósito…, pero ahora que mi otro yo está planeando atacarlas directamente como lo hizo con Sunset Shimmer, no sé qué debo hacer…, el tomara control de mi cuerpo cuando lo decida y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo…, no puedo enfrentarme a esto solo…, lo se…,… oh amigas…, Twilight…, Sunset…, ahora más que nunca necesito de su ayuda…

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **¡Feliz especial 30.000 visitas, YAY, ahora vamos a por las 40.000!,… que?, eso fue todo, que más esperaban?, que quieren?, una galleta?, no puedo hacer nada más…**

 **Luck- puede sugerirte que organices un nuevo juego para que ellos se entretengan?,**

 **… no es mala idea, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que organizamos un juego…, "hmmm",… veamos dijo un ciego…,… ya lo tengo, el primer comentario de este capítulo podrá pedir que pase cualquier cosa en dicho comentario para el siguiente capítulo, y le será concedido, repito, cualquier cosa, dejen volar su imaginación, ya se encontrara la forma de que cuadre de algún modo…**

 **Fate- hahaha, un desesperado intento de pedirles perdón a todos por tu "justificada" ausencia XD…**

 **¡Si no vas a aportar nada bueno mejor no estorbes!,… "ejem" lamento eso, y para terminar, como ya es tradición, comenten, pregunten, sugieran, y descuiden, lo he dicho antes y lo repetiré las veces que haga falta, con o sin dificultades, esta historia ¡NO! Será cancelada…, la única forma posible de que eso pase, es que yo… muera…**

 **Fate y Luck- … pues es un alivio, ya que sería más probable que el "rey traidor" se arrepienta de sus pecados…**

 **Ha-ha, muy gracioso…, en fin, nada más que comentar de mi parte…**

 **Hasta luego.**


	41. Anuncio 9

**… redoble de tambores por favor (introdúzcalos aquí…), como lo prometido es deuda, he aquí la nueva actualización de este 10 de junio…**

 **Fate- … ¡oye, un segundo, grandísimo tramposo y Troll, se supone que sería un nuevo capítulo no un nuevo anuncio!**

 **… que quieres que te diga? temo que las complicaciones no dejan de aparecerse en mi vida privada, profesional, y laboral, como esperabas que tuviese listo el nuevo capítulo entre todo eso y con tan poco tiempo?,… además, te recuerdo que el mes pasado tuve incluso menos tiempo para escribir porque tu finalmente te decidiste a presentar la historia de lo que sucedió con Zero, recuerdas?, te tardaste más 3 meses en terminar de mostrarla y eso me retraso a mi…**

 **Fate- … b-b-bueno, e-es verdad, p-pero…**

 **… o en pocas palabras…, y que esto lo sepan todos los lectores…, es que si en los últimos meses he ido un poco más lento de lo normal…, fue por tu culpa…**

 **Fate- … a-a-ah sí?, p-p-pues, si te centraras únicamente en escribir y dejaras de estudiar, divertirte, comer y dormir, tendrías al menos 4 capítulos al mes…**

 **… (…)… o sea…, que encima de todo, tu pretendes que yo, literalmente deje de "vivir", y me centre solo en "vivir" escribiendo?,… a ver, a ver, a ver, que paso?, que paso?, vamos ay…, a que nuevo nivel de descaro acabas de llegar?**

 **Fate- no tienes ningún derecho de juzgarme, soy firme creyente de que, si puedes hacer algo, hazlo…**

 **… si tengo el derecho de hacerlo, te recuerdo que literalmente eso es lo que soy, un juez…, pueden creer que de hecho esta de aquí es mi mejor amiga?, además, tu eres la última en todo el cosmos con derecho de hablarme a mi sobre responsabilidad y compromiso…**

 **Luck- sin mencionar confianza, respeto, equilibrio, y- ("¡BASTA!" grito Fate reprochando…)**

 **Fate- ¡se puede saber y a ti quien te invito a nuestra conversación?!**

 **Luck- no hay ninguna regla que me prohíba estar presente…**

 **Fate- ¡claro que sí, se llama "no te metas donde no te llaman"!**

 **Luck- … he repasado las reglas incontables veces, y estoy seguro de que no existe un regla con ese título…, aunque, solo por si las dudas, volveré a revisar…**

 **… no Luck, déjame horrarte la molestia, ella solo dijo eso porque no le gusta que un tercero tenga voz en nuestras conversaciones…**

 **Luck- … comprendo…, muy bien, los dejare continuar entonces…**

 **Fate- sería lo mejor, gracias… (Dice en tono sarcástico…)**

 **Luck- solo un pregunta…, entonces, cuando estará listo el próximo capítulo?**

 **Fate- … ¡hey, no es justo, yo le iba a preguntar eso!**

 **Luck- ahora me dirás que también es mi culpa que te tardes tanto en preguntar lo más obvio de todo?, lo que evidentemente todos sus lectores quieren saber desde el momento en que comenzaron a leer este anuncio?**

 **Fate- … (…)… ¡LUUUUUCK!**

 **… fue a perseguirlo…, pero nunca lo atrapara…, Luck nunca aprenderá que hay cosas que resultaría más conveniente no decir en voz alta…, más bien, no puede aprenderlo porque no es algo que se aprenda, es algo instintivo…, un instinto el cual el no posee…**

 **… en fin, para responder a la pregunta del millón de dólares, es simple, es muy probable que el nuevo capítulo esté listo para el 30 de este mes, así que, si se fijan bien, podre seguir la cuota de 2 capítulos al mes, a excepción del mes pasado que solo hubo 1…, pero, también tomen en cuenta que el capítulo anterior y esto capítulos que están por venir son el doble de largos de lo normal, así que, vale la pena la espera no? XD…**

 **… como siempre, gracias a todos por su paciencia y comprensión en estos tiempos tan difíciles (y ahora soy yo el dramático), y por seguir sintonizados, si mi historia les gusta, por favor compártanla con todos los que puedan y les interese, para que esta hermosa comunidad crezca X3…**

 **… y ya, sin más por el momento, me despido…**

 **Fate- (Fate regresa jadeando por el cansancio…) ese, infeliz, de Luck, corre, como si no sintiera cansancio…,… en fin, de que me perdí?**

 **… hasta luego…**

 **Fate- … ¡QUE?, COMO QUE HASTA LUEGO?, QUE LES CONTASTE MIENTRAS NO ESTABA?, DOOOOOIIIII!**

 **… rycdy yruny, am ry ahluhdnytu cumu 4 beawyc…, ah ci lysehu, myc 2 vymdyhdac ybynalanáh ah ci tapetu susahdu…,… myc 6 beawyc naihetyc, halacedyh ih… "lydymewytun",… am lummyn ta my cenahy, my "beawy lmyja", ac am lydymewytun…, myc 6 beawyc bucaah am butan…, my beawy lmyja luhlahdny aca butan…, o ahduhlac, am butná lnayn am butan…, am butan byny lnayn…, am butan byny tacdnien…, am butan ta my… mepandyt…**


	42. ¡shiny!

**Nota: … la larga espera ha terminado…, aunque técnicamente hay que esperar solo un poco más…, pero creo que todo el esfuerzo ha valido la pena…, al menos, por el tiempo que dure…**

 **Fate- para eso se lucha cierto?,… para poder disfrutar de la paz y la harmonía que logramos crear con nuestro esfuerzo…**

 **… tú lo has dicho, vieja amiga…**

 **Luck- para que el mal no pueda prosperar, y demostremos que el bien siempre será el vencedor definitivo…**

 **… tú lo has dicho viejo amigo…,… y también…, para que todos puedan ver, que solo con la ayuda de la verdad y la razón, podremos hacer lo correcto…**

 **… en fin, creo que ya me estoy marchando muy lejos…, mejor solo continuemos con el capítulo…**

 **Fate- que lo disfruten X3**

 **Luck- que se entretengan…**

 **… y nunca olviden lo más importante, y es que se diviertan jejeje…, pues bien, a divertirse…**

 **Temporada 2, Capitulo 8: ¡shiny!**

… a pesar del terremoto y la tormenta eléctrica que estoy recibiendo, y el terror que me invade al ver todo este escenario, un pensamiento cruza mi mente…, yo creía que ya sabía todo lo que iba a pasar, y el cómo, aun a pesar de que mi involucramiento en la batalla de las bandas cambiara los resultados, y esperaba que no hubieran más cambios innecesarios por mi culpa además de los que planee a propósito…, pero ahora que mi otro yo está planeando atacarlas directamente como lo hizo con Sunset Shimmer, no sé qué debo hacer…, el tomara control de mi cuerpo cuando lo decida y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo…, no puedo enfrentarme a esto solo…, lo se…,… oh amigas…, Twilight…, Sunset…, ahora más que nunca necesito de su ayuda…

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

… ya han pasado horas, es de noche, el calor es sofocante para todas, Will ha estado desmallado todo este tiempo desde que caímos, y lo peor, la tensión y el sentimiento de derrota se ha apoderado de todas, y ha aumentado tanto que ya ni siquiera se preocupan por ver como esta el, solo Twilight y yo estamos junto a él esperando por que despierte…, no es un escenario nada cómodo para nadie toda esta situación…, Will…, que estará pasando por tu mente en este momento?,… por favor despierta…, yo sola no puedo con todo esto…, yo sola no puedo calmar a las chicas…, o acaso…, tu creerías que si?

… desde aquí abajo podíamos escuchar a la banda de Trixie tocando en lugar de las Rainbooms…, Rainbow Dash es la única que aún sigue intentando abrir esa puerta con golpes y empujones…, pero no sirve de nada, solo se está provocando dolor a si misma…

 **Applejack** \- ya riéndote Rainbow Dash, has intentado eso por horas, no se va abrir… (Dice con una actitud poco agradable, mientras Rainbow sobaba su adolorido brazo…)

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight se levanta…) tal vez ni siquiera importe que estemos atrapados aquí…, no creo que el contra hechizo hubiese funcionado de todas formas…, todo el esfuerzo que pusimos, toda la suerte que tuvimos, y toda la ayuda que Will y su banda nos brindaron…, todo hubiese sido en vano… (Dice con tono bajo y muy poco animo…)

 **Applejack** \- (Applejack se acerca ella y trata de reconfortarla…) no digas eso, quizás no entendamos bien cómo es que Will planea las cosas, o que sabe para poder planearlas, pero estoy segura de que debe haber una buena explicación para este resultado…, aunque no estoy segura de cual, pero lo conocemos bien, el deposito toda su confianza en ti, por supuesto que el contra hechizo si hubiese funcionada Twilight… (Ahora fija su mirada en Rainbow…), asumiendo que cierto miembro de la banda no hubiera acaparado la atención mientras intensemos tocarlo… (Eso fue un regaño…)

 **Rainbow** \- hey, si quieres decirle a Twilight que no está llevando bien el rol de ser la nueva líder de esta banda, o que Will por estar guardando sus secretitos como de costumbre y no contarnos todos los detalles provoco que esto terminara así, no tienes que ser tan… criptica al decirlo… (En serio lo malentendió de esa forma?)

 **Rarity** \- en primer lugar, el no "provoco" esto, decir algo así sería muy injusto, y no me parece correcto que lo involucremos a él cuándo esta desmallado, y en segundo lugar, ella estaba hablando de ti Rainbow Dash… (Dice señalándola con una expresión de mal humor…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡yo?, solo trato de que mi banda roquee tan fuerte como necesite! (no me parece el mejor momento para ponerse egocéntrica…)

 **Todas** \- ¡nuestra banda! (a eso me refería?)

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight se sentó un en el piso contra la pared, la noto muy triste y desesperada…) ¡pero porque no estaba funcionando?, yo debería sabes que hacer, como es que no sé lo que hay que hacer?, como es que falle de esta manera?, y si Will sabía que todo esto terminaría así porque no intento cambiar las cosas?, en verdad sabía que yo podría hacerlo?, o sabía que fallaría?, que está pasando?, no solo no sé qué debo hacer, ya ni siquiera sé que es lo que debo pensar! (Oh no, Twilight en verdad callo en la desesperación, y yo ya estoy al borde al ver como aun discuten las chicas…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡puede que haya sido tu idea comenzar la banda, pero no es solo tu banda Rainbow Dash! (la está intimidando muy de cerca…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡soy la que escribe todas las canciones! (ahora es ella quien se pone intimidante…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (Fluttershy sale de detrás de Rarity…) ¡yo escribo canciones, solo que tú nunca dejas que toquemos ninguna de ellas! (se cruzó de brazos molesta…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡yo tenía los trajes más perfectos que podríamos haber usado, incluso podría haber hecho algunos para que Will y su banda los usaran! (Applejack parece harta de eso…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡otra vez con los trajes, a nadie le importa lo que estemos usando, y ciertamente mucho menos al chico que se viste de negro, que acaso ya no recuerdas que casi sale huyendo de tus trajes la noche del baile de otoño?! (corrijo, por la forma en que grito realmente está harta…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡por supuesto que lo recuerdo, y recuerdo claramente que dijo que le gusto el que al final escogí para él, y para que lo sepas, a mí sí me importa lo que usemos Applejack, discúlpame por intentar hacer una contribución creativa a la banda! (demasiado sarcástica y agresiva…)

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie Pie aparece en medio de todas…) ¡hay, alguien aquí recuerda la diversión?, les daré una pista, es exactamente lo opuesto de estar en las Rainbooms! (dice gritando y agitando sus brazos con rapidez…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡desearía nunca haberles pedido a ninguna de ustedes estar en mi banda! (las está señalando con mas agresión, no por favor…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡yo desearía nunca haber aceptado estar en la banda! (grita más enojada…)

 **Fluttershy** y **Applejack** \- ¡ni yo! (Todas perdieron la paciencia, esto está mal, esto está muy mal…)

… y ahora se está poniendo peor, la discusión entre las chicas esta provocando algo que en el fondo temía pero que no esperaba que sucediera y mucho menos me lo hubiese visualizado de esta forma…, puedo verlo…, puedo ver como su energía se está contaminando y fluyendo fuera de ellas y en dirección al escenario…, deje a Will recostado en el piso y me levante…, me estoy preocupando terriblemente, estoy sintiéndome desesperada…, mientras las chicas aun discuten yo volteo a ver repetidas veces a Will y a Twilight, pero es inútil, Will aun sigue incontinente y Twilight aún está sumida en su tristeza…, que debo hacer?, que puedo hacer?, que se supone que debe pasar para que mis amigas ya no peleen de esta forma y las cosas no empeoren?,… Twilight…, Will…, ahora más que nunca necesito de su ayuda…

 **Primera persona, Adagio POV.**

… lograr que Trixie pusiera a las Rainbooms justo donde las queríamos fue más sencillo de lo que creí, y como bono adicional, ese chico tan molesto, el ex-consejero escolar, quedo atrapado junto con ellas…, hahaha, una vez más la dulce ironía lo quita de nuestro camino…

… estamos detrás del escenario, mientras Trixie y su banda terminan de reemplazar a las Rainbooms…, pero aun ahí algunas cosas que llama mi atención…, debo admitir que siento mucha curiosidad de saber, quien es realmente este chico que resultó ser un gran estorbo?,… lo más probable es que sea un pony de Equestria, pero…, algo no se siente muy bien respecto a eso…, aun si lo es, como sabe tanto de nosotras?,… reconozco que es… intrigante…

… otro detalle, es lo que nos dijo Sunset Shimmer durante la primera ronda…, no me sorprende que Aria y Sonata no le den mucha importancia, ni siquiera se porque le doy vueltas a eso en este momento…, si embargo…,… otro responsable de lo que le sucedió?,… no me había tomado la molestia de pensarlo más a fondo hasta ahora, pero…, la duda es…, y donde está en este momento?,… porque no parece para ayudar a sus amigos en peligro?,… o acaso habrá sido todo un invento de Sunset Shimmer en un desesperado intento por tratar de asustarnos?,… "hmmm",… no…, lo dudo mucho, puedo reconocer muy bien el miedo y la inseguridad en el rostro de los demás, y valla que ella se notaba preocupada ante mis ojos…, este "otro responsable" es real…, estoy convencida de eso…

… bueno, supongo que a estas alturas no importara, Trixie ya ha terminado su última actuación y ahora nosotras terminaremos con esto de una vez y para siempre…, aun si este misterioso ser decide aparecerse, no tendrá oportunidad contra nosotras, hahahahaha…

 **Trixie** \- (Trixie y su banda entran tras el escenario done estamos nosotras…) intenten superar eso… (Dice en tono confiado y marchándose…)

 **Adagio** \- oh, cielos, no sé si podamos… (Las 3 nos reímos, sarcasmo puro hahaha…, bien, basta…)

… para nuestro gran deleite, podemos ver como la energía de las Rainbooms esta fluyendo hacia el escenario y hacia nosotras…, esto es lo que esperábamos…, sin más preámbulos, que el show comience…, salimos al escenario donde todos pudieron vernos con nuestro estilo…, y comenzamos a hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer…, "encantar" con nuestro canto…

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

¡Oh no, está sucediendo, realmente está sucediendo, la absurda discusión que aún continúan las chicas, está enviándoles su energía a las Dazzlings…, que hago?, que hago?, Twilight, Will, por favor ayúdenme…, Will sigue desmallado y Twilight aún no reacciona…, debo…, debo…, no, no, esto ya llego demasiado lejos, yo permití que llegara demasiado lejos con mi silencio, por mi miedo, debes ser firme Sunset Shimmer, se firme, tu puedes hacerlo, has que las chicas entren en razón, debo tener confianza en mí misma…, tal y como Will me ha tratado de enseñar en todo este tiempo…, debo confiar en él, debo confiar en mí, debo hacerlo, ahora esto depende de mí, solo hazlo, hazlo, por favor, HAZLO YA!

 **Sunset** \- ¡DETENGANSE, TIENEN QUE DETENERSE! (… lo hice…, las chicas se detuvieron, me ven sorprendidas por mi repentino grito, yo me acerque a ellas rápidamente…) ¡esto es lo que ellas estuvieron buscando todo el tiempo, se están alimentando de la magia dentro de ustedes! (eso las confundió…)

 **Applejack** \- como pueden estar usando nuestra magia?, es la magia de la amistad…

 **Sunset** \- (yo voltee a ver a Twilight, creo que al fin reacciono, pero se le nota igual de confundida que ellas…, me tranquilice un poco y les explique lo que debí haberles dicho desde le principio…) desde que empezaron esta banda, han dejado que pequeñas cosas las molesten…, nunca dije nada porque o sentía que me correspondía…, no cuando soy tan nueva en todo esto de la amistad…, todavía tengo mucho que aprender…, pero sé que si no trabajan incluso en los problemas más pequeños desde el principio, la magia de la amistad puede convertirse en algo más…

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight aparece detrás de mi…) no puedo creer que todo esto estuviese pasando justo debajo de mi nariz y no me diese cuenta…, se supone que soy yo la que tiene todas las respuestas…, pero lo único que he hecho desde que llegue aquí es decepcionarlas…, y Will… (Lo vemos recostado en el piso aun desmallado…, ella se agacha para acercarse a él y yo me agache para acercarme a ella), Will debe ser quien está más decepcionado de mi… (Dice con mucho desanimo…, no puedo verla así…)

 **Sunset** \- (puse mi mano en su hombro para confortarla…) eso no es cierto Twilight…, ni Will ni ninguna de nosotras se siente de esa manera, te lo aseguro…

 **Twilight** \- en verdad lo crees? (pregunta viéndome fijamente, sus ojos parecen brillar…)

 **Sunset** \- por supuesto…, no creo que nadie pueda tener todas las respuestas…, hasta Will sabe eso, y él es el chico que "sabe muchas cosas" (mi comentario le saco una ligera sonrisa…), pero puedes contar con tus amigas para ayudarte a encontrarlas… (Dije viéndolas a todas…, lo logre…, realmente parece que romper mi silencio era lo correcto, todas se ven mucho mejor que antes…, más sonrientes…, más calmadas y con esperanza…, y Twilight y yo también…)

 **Twilight** \- … creo que ya lo has hecho…, vamos necesitamos salir de aquí… (Dice con más entusiasmo, y diría que nos llegó a todas…)

… todas corrimos con rapidez hacia la puerta y comenzamos a empujarla…, pero no funciono y caímos a suelo…, bueno creo que Fluttershy fue la única que quedo de pie…,… de pronto, para sorpresa de todas, "toc-toc-toc" alguien está tocando la puerta…, se abrió, y detrás de ella apareció…

 **Twilight** \- ¡Spike! (con rapidez y emoción ella lo abrazo y este se acurrucaba en la cara de Twilight…)

 **Spike** \- (se separaron un poco…) perdón por la tardanza, antes de que quedaran atrapados, Will me pidió que si sucedía alguna emergencia, fuese a buscar a las chicas que estaban en su banda, al parecer ninguna de ellas se encuentra bajo el hechizo de las sirenas, lo cual explicaría algunas cosas… (Y efectivamente, las chicas de la banda de Will estaban justo detrás de Spike…)

 **Twilight** \- Will te dijo eso?, (el asiente…), de eso estuvieron hablando ahí arriba en el escenario hace horas antes de que todo esto pasara? (el vuelve a asentir…), entonces, eso quiere decir que-? (la interrumpen…)

 **Octavia** \- que de alguna forma el profesor Will tenía todo esto cubierto?, así es… (Dice la chica de color y cabello gris…, ella extiende su mano hacia Twilight, está la toma y la ayuda a levantarse…), no nos hemos presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Octavia Melody, y es un gusto poder conocer frente a frente finalmente a la famosa Twilight Sparkle que salvo a Canterlot High hace un largo tiempo… (Twilight se sonrojo un poco por su comentario…), estoy aquí para ayudarlas en todo lo que pueda…, y junto a mi… (Ella voltea su mirada a la piel blanca y cabello azul…)

 **Vinyl** \- DJ PON-3, pero mis amigas pueden llamarme Vinyl Scratch, a tus ordenes, necesitan tocar su música para darle su merecido a esas 3 sirenas que invadieron nuestra escuela correcto?, tengo todo lo que necesitan a su disposición… (Dice sonando solo un poco presumida…, solo un poco…, las chicas y yo nos levantamos del suelo…)

 **Twilight** \- (estamos algo sorprendidas, no esperábamos verlas aquí…)… ustedes…, entonces ustedes en verdad no están bajo el hechizo de las Dazzlings? (ellas sonríen en respuesta y Twilight voltea a verme…), cuando Will nos dijo algo de esto y tú nos contaste de la conversación que escuchaste a escondidas, no termine de creer lo que nos estaban diciendo…

 **Sunset** \- no te culpo, yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero mira, todo parece indicar que es cierto… (Dije apuntando mi mano en dirección a aquellas 2 chicas…)

 **Vinyl** \- totalmente garantizado amiga, esta es una zona 100% libre de lavado de cerebro… (Dice tratando de sonar graciosa…)

 **Twilight** \- p-pero aún no lo comprendo, como es que el hechizo de las Dazzlings no las afecto?, o acaso la pregunta debería ser, como es que lograron librarse de el? (una gran intriga que todas aun teníamos…)

 **Spike** \- ella nunca estuvo bajo el hechizo porque casi nunca se quita sus audífonos… (Dice señalando a Vinyl, y esta sonríe y muestra el pulgar en señal de aprobación…)

 **Twilight** \- … oh…, eso tiene sentido… (Creo que La respuesta resulto más simple y lógica de lo todas esperábamos…, pero ahora fija su atención en Octavia…), pero y tú?, como lo hiciste?

 **Octavia** \- (esta parece estar igual de confundida que nosotras…) con toda honestidad, no tengo la más mínima idea…, lo último que recordaba antes de "despertar" es que cantábamos la canción que el profesor Will nos había mostrado y…, aguarden, donde está el profesor Will? (su tono cambio a una un poco más preocupado…)

 **Sunset** \- está aquí… (Dije señalándole, ahí lo vio, desmallado en el piso…)

 **Octavia** \- (ella tapo su boca con sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa…) ¡profesor Will! (corrió con rapidez a socorrerlo, lo recostó sobre su regazo y lo examino…), está muy pálido… (Dice preocupada…)

 **Rainbow** \- … nah, en realidad él siempre ha sido así… (Dice con total despreocupación…)

 **Octavia** \- tiene un golpe en la cabeza… (Dice fijando su mirada en nosotras…)

 **Applejack** \- de verdad?, que mal, seguro fue de la caída, pero descuida, no es nada que algo de alcohol para la hinchazón no arregle… (Dice con seguridad…)

 **Octavia** \- lleva desmallado todo este tiempo?

 **Rarity** \- eso me temo, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, esto ha sido un horror absoluto… (Dice con algo de dramatismo…)

 **Octavia** \- … (…)… (… porque nos ve tan fija y seriamente como si estuviera esperando algo?)… alguna de ustedes podría explicarme porque no noto en ninguna la debida preocupación por la gravedad de su estado?, que acaso no ven las condiciones en las que se encuentra? (… oh…, rayos…, las chicas y yo nos vimos entre nosotras sin saber que responderle…, como se lo decimos?)

 **Pinkie** \- uh-uh, yo se lo digo… (Octavia mira a Pinkie…), básicamente y en pocas palabras…, Will está bien… (… creo que ese comentario solo empeoro las cosas…)

 **Octavia** \- … disculpa?, escuche correctamente?, en serio puedes decirme que bajo estas condiciones, él está bien? (creo que nos está regañando…)

 **Sunset** \- p-por favor no la malinterpretes, es que…, veras…, nosotras conocemos bien a Will y…, creo que todas pensamos que esto no…, que tratándose de él, esto no debe ser tan… (Cielos, esto es un problema, especialmente porque entiendo que crea que no estamos dándole la importancia necesaria…)

 **Octavia** \- … que quieres decir con eso?,… un momento… (Creo que algo paso por su mente…)… no estarán tratando de decirme que consideran que esto no es nada grave para él o sí? (… no me atrevo a decirle que acertó…)

 **Rainbow** \- … pues si, en realidad eso es exactamente lo que sucede, esto no es nada para Will, él es mucho más fuerte que una simple caída y un golpe en la cabeza… (Oh-oh, la mirada de Octavia no me gusta nada…)

 **Octavia** \- ¿¡acaso están bromeando!? (… nos sorprendimos por el repentino grito…, ella se calma…),… me disculpo por eso, pero es que no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir, es casi como si no te importara que tu amigo esta lastimado… (Su "regaño" parece que causo efecto en Rainbow Dash, ella rasca su cabeza en señal de sentirse algo culpable…)

 **Applejack** \- wow, wow, wow, espera un momento amiga, por favor disculpa a Rainbow Dash, simplemente no supo cómo expresarse correctamente, no quiso hacerlo sonar de esa manera tan fría… (Gracias a las palabras de Applejack, Octavia respira profundo y se tranquiliza…)

 **Octavia** \- muy buen…, entonces podrías por favor explícamelo de una manera más… adecuada… (Esa mirada fija le provoco un escalofrió a Rainbow Dash, estoy segura…)

 **Applejack** \- desde luego, a ver, por donde empiezo?,… está bien, como seguro ya sabrás, nosotras hemos convivido con el más tiempo que nadie más en Canterlot High… (ella asiente…), por esa razón, hemos visto a Will pasar por muchas cosas, algunas de la cuales fueron más que solo golpes o heridas…, por eso, no es que no estamos preocupadas por él, desde luego que lo estamos, es lógico, después de todo es nuestro amigo, cierto chicas? (todas afirmamos de una manera muy convincente…, diría que Octavia realmente está convencida…), sino que con el pasar del tiempo, aprendimos que cuando se trata de él, debemos tomarnos las cosas con calma y no angustiarnos por cualquier detalle, y a estar conscientes de lo fuerte que Will es realmente…, incluso ahora que esta desmallado, no es la peor cosa por la que lo hemos visto pasar, así que estamos seguras de que hará lo que siempre hace y se repondrá rápido… (Applejack se acerca a ella y pone su mano en su hombro con una sonrisa…),

 **Rarity** \- Applejack tiene toda la razón querida, aun por más que no podamos evitar preocupemos por él en el fondo, a Will nunca le ha gustado que hagamos eso, y se ha esforzado por enseñarnos a pensar con la cabeza fría… cuando el corazón está ardiendo…

… al ver el rostro de Applejack, el de Rarity, y el de todas nosotras, y haber escuchado todas sus palabras, la mirada de Octavia demuestra mucha más tranquilidad y entendimiento…, no se le puede culpar por haberse angustiado, después de todo, ella no lo conoce tan bien como nosotras…, aunque, recapitulando, si lo vemos desde su punto de vista, seria horrible de nuestra parte, y nos haría sentir muy mal, creer que no estábamos preocupadas por él cuando en realidad si lo estamos, solo que no tanto como lo hubiésemos estado antes…, jeje, definitivamente la entiendo, ya entiendo mejor que fue lo que la molesto…

 **Octavia-** … lo comprendo…, tienen toda la razón…, no lo conozco tan bien como ustedes, ni he convivido tanto tiempo con el…, pero en definitiva, todo eso suena como algo que el profesor Will haría…, me disculpo con ustedes, con cada una de ustedes, fui muy cruel al llegar a tener la tonta idea de que no les importaba la condición en la que esta… (Dice viéndonos con un tono suave…)

 **Applejack** \- no tienes nada por que disculparte dulzura, todo fue solo un gran malentendido, además, a Will tampoco le gustaría vernos así…, y mucho menos la forma en la que nos estuvimos comportando justo delante de el… (Dice separándose de ella, mientras que Octavia sigue con Will en su regazo…)

 **Rainbow** \- es verdad…, él quería vernos unidas, unidas para enfrentar la amenaza que está poniendo en peligro nuestra escuela y a todos en ella…

 **Rarity-** y en cambio, estuvimos discutiendo por las tonterías más insignificantes, y nos olvidamos de concentrarnos en el verdadero problema…, pues, con el permiso de hablar por todas nosotras, yo digo que eso se acabó, ya es tiempo de atender el deber… (Twilight y yo intercambiamos miradas, creo que ambas sentimos que esto va por un muy buen camino…)

 **Fluttershy** \- Will se esforzó mucho por todas, para que pudiéramos derrotar a las sirenas, nos depositó toda su confianza porque cree en nosotras, no podemos defraudarlo, él y toda la escuela cuentan con nosotras…, cierto? (El entusiasmo se está contagiando…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡cierto, que estamos esperando?, hagamos que todo el esfuerzo de nuestro asesor escolar valga la pena, por Canterlot High y por Will! (creo que está exagerando un poco en su "dramatización" pero a todas parece llegarle el buen ánimo, Twilight y yo no podríamos estar más contentas por esto…)

 **Applejack** \- así se habla, vamos chicas, es hora de demostrar que todavía tenemos la magia de la amistad en nosotras…

 **Twilight** \- y solo hay una manera de hacerlo… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¿vamos a reunir la banda? (pregunta con emoción…)

 **Rainbow** \- vamos a reunir… **nuestra** banda… (Pinkie suelta un grito de alegría…

 **Rarity-** oh, que versión del contra-hechizo vamos a tocar?

 **Twilight** \- no creo que importe que canción toquemos, mientras la toquemos juntas… como amigas… (Dice volteando a verme…, no pude evitar sonreír…)

 **Rainbow** \- conozco la canción ideal… (Dice con algo de orgullo…, algunas nos temimos lo peor por un segundo, pero…), Fluttershy escribió una realmente grandiosa… (Jeje, a Fluttershy le brillaron los ojos y sonrió haciendo un gesto algo gracioso…)

 **Applejack** \- … estamos a punto de salvar el mundo, personalmente, creo que deberíamos hacerlo con estilo…, Rarity?

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity se emocionó…) ¡creí que nunca lo preguntarías! (ella trajo rápidamente un pequeño tendedor de ropa con ruedas y varios vestidos…)

 **Octavia** \- … disculpa… (Rarity voltea en su dirección…), de donde…?, como es que…?,… tuviste esos vestidos aquí todo el tiempo?

 **Rarity** \- jeje, ay querida, te sorprenderías de en donde soy capaz de crear arte… (Mientras que Octavia seguía sorprendida, nosotras reímos un poco por eso, estamos conscientes de que es verdad…), mira, quería hacer algo lindo por ustedes como muestra de agradecimiento por todo su apoyo, así que incluso hice estos para tu banda… (Dice mostrando unos 2 vestidos personalizados para ambas chicas y un traje que tenía el estilo de Will por todas partes…), es una lástima que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de utilizarlos… (Dice con algo de desánimo…)

 **Vinyl** \- wo-ho-ho, asombroso, pues si no te molesta, no pienso desperdiciar el mío, lo usare solo por gusto, le atinaste a mi estilo justo en el clavo… (Dice viendo su vestido con algo de emoción y asombro…)

 **Octavia** \- en serio Vinyl?, crees que es momento para eso ahora? (pregunta con cara sarcástica, y Vinyl rasca su cabeza riendo al captar el mensaje…)

… rápidamente, las chicas se cambiaron la ropa, incluso Vinyl se puso el vestido que Rarity le hizo, la única que decidió que no era el momento adecuado o necesario para ella, fue Octavia que seguía cuidando de Will…, o debería decir, vigilando que no despertara justo cuando las chicas se estuviesen cambiando…, eso hubiese sido realmente vergonzoso…

 **Rainbow** \- (todas terminaron de cambiarse la ropa…) muy bien chicas, no perdamos más tiempo, vamos a terminar de una vez por todas con esta batalla de las bandas, aquí y ahora… (Empezaron a salir, pero yo…)

 **Sunset** \- chicas, esperen… (Ellas voltean a verme…), que haremos con Will?, fuerte o no, no podemos solo dejarlo aquí solo e inconsciente… (Diría que todas estaban de acuerdo conmigo…)

 **Octavia** \- no se preocupen por él chicas, yo estaré con él hasta que despierte… (Dice viéndonos desde su posición…)

 **Spike-** yo también me quedare… (Dice poniéndose junto a Octavia y Will…)

 **Twilight** \- están seguros? (ellos asienten…), muy bien, se lo encargamos a ambos, por favor cuídenlo…

 **Spike-** lo haremos, pueden contar con nosotros, cierto? (Le pegunta a Octavia…)

 **Octavia** \- por supuesto…, ahora vallan amigas, y por favor tengan mucho cuidado, esas 3 chicas ya han demostrado lo peligrosas que son… (Nosotras le respondimos con afirmación y nos marchamos…)

 **Primera persona, Octavia POV.**

… puedo escucharlas…, desde aquí puedo oír tanto a la banda de las Dazzlings como a las chicas tocando su música con ayuda de Vinyl…, realmente espero que puedan hacer algo por nosotros y hagan que esas 3 chicas tan terribles se vallan…,… solo con recordar todo lo que han hecho…, y todo lo que me hicieron hacer…, me hace sentir algo… decaída…, y el ver al profesor Will en este estado, siendo muy probablemente el la principal víctima de la maldad de esas 3…, no puedo evitar sentir empatía por el…, profesor Will…, en verdad espero que este bien…

 **Spike** \- (siento como el perro, que si no mal recuerdo se llama Spike, pone su pata en mi mano que está en la frente del profesor Will…) entiendo que te sientas algo insegura, pero está bien…, no te preocupes demasiado, todo saldrá bien al final, es tal y como lo dijeron las chicas, Will estará bien… (… sus palabras tienen efecto en mi…, me siento un poco más tranquila, tanto que hasta esboce una sonrisa…), te lo aseguro, si alguien puede vencer a las sirenas, esas son mis chicas… (Jeje…, suena muy seguro…), y Will lo sabe también, no sabemos cómo, pero lo sabe, y aprendimos a confiar en el aun a pesar de que guarda muchos secretos… (Me llamo la atención el cómo lo dijo…)

 **Octavia** \- … muchos secretos eh?,… si…, creo que ya me había percatado de algo así…, el cómo las cosas resultaron de esta forma, y el como hizo que Vinyl tu y yo nos encontrásemos, me llevo a la conclusión de que él lo planeo de esta manera…, que de algún modo… (El me interrumpe…)

 **Spike** \- sabía lo que pasaría? (me sorprendí al oírlo decir lo que yo pensaba…), si…, no sería extraño, esta clase de cosas nos han pasado con él en muchas ocasiones anteriores, en Equestria, y estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho aquí también…, como dije antes, no sabemos cómo lo hace, pero hace tiempo nos confesó que si sabía cosas del futuro… (Me sorprendí mucho al oírlo decir eso…)

 **Octavia** \- en verdad les dijo eso? (pregunte con asombro y el asintió…),… algo así suena increíble y poco lógico…, jeje, pero mírame a mí, estoy hablando con un perro que entiende mi idioma, y estamos tratando con criaturas mágicas…, aplicar la lógica ya no sirve de mucho eh?

 **Spike** \- será mejor que lo creas, jejeje… (Toda esta situación resulta muy graciosa en retrospectiva...), con o sin explicación, Will siempre está al menos un paso delante de nosotros…, después de todo el… (Yo lo interrumpí al percatarme…)

 **Octavia** \- el… "sabe muchas cosas", (a juzgar por su reacción, diría que conoce esa frase…),… ahora recuerdo esa frase…

 **Spike** \- también te la ha dicho para ocultar algo eh?

 **Octavia** \- sí, algunas veces, principalmente cuando solía asesorarme con el…, aunque, igual creo que al final no le di mucha importancia en aquel entonces, ni ahora que desperte de un hechizo, ya que me enfoque únicamente en ayudarlo y confiar en el jeje…

 **Spike** \- sip, ese el efecto que Will suele tener en los demás, inspira confianza con rapidez verdad?, jejeje… (Él y yo reímos un poco por la situación…)

… nos quedamos ahí, escuchando la música a la distancia…, y un enorme brillo que resplandecía a todo lo ancho del cielo, parecían choques de "luz" o "energía" o "magia" o cualquiera que sea el termino correcto…,… de pronto, siento un ligero movimiento en mis manos…

… el profesor Will está haciendo ruidos, parece está despertando…, está respirando algo mas agitado…, aun no habría sus ojos, pero yo intente hablarle esperando que pudiese escucharme, empecé a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, o si necesitaba ayuda para caminar o cualquier otra cosa…, pero…, para mi sorpresa…, pues…, como decirlo?,… yo lo tenía recostado con su cabeza sobre mi regazo, y de repente… se levantó…, pero cuando digo "se levantó", quiero decir que es casi como si lo viera "flotando" hasta quedar de pie…, me sorprendí por un segundo, hasta diría que me asusto, nunca me hubiese esperado algo así…

 **Octavia** \- (me levante y, con algo de preocupación, me trate de acercar a el…)… p-profesor Will? (… no responde…),… s-se encuentra usted bien? (… aun nada…),… c-como se siente?, mejor? (… que sucede?, esto no es normal en él, diría que hasta me hace sentir… asustada…)

 **Spike** \- (… y por alguna razón, Spike esta viéndolo asustado y les están temblando las patas…) … oh no…, oh no…, ¡oh no, no puede ser, hey, debemos correr, rápido!

 **Octavia** \- ¡ah?, eh?, que dices?! (No sé ni cómo reaccionar…)

 **Spike** \- ¡huye! (porque esta tan preocupado?, que sucede aquí?)

 **Octavia** \- ¡h-huir, de qué?! (Pregunto con ansiedad y confusión…)

 **Will?** \- … esa es una buena pregunta…, de que tendrían que huir exactamente?,… aquí todos somos amigos, no es así?,… jejeje…, jejejejeje…, ¡hahahahaha! (al oír su voz y esa risa, no sentí la sensación de alivio que esperaba…, sentí… pánico?)

 **Octavia** \- p-profesor Will?, que esta-¿? (no pude terminar la frase ya que…,… ¡pero que rayos se supone que está haciendo?!) ¡Ahhhhh, profesor Will, que es lo que está haciendo?, que sucede con usted?, por favor deténgase! (¡no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, o más bien, lo que ya no ven pues tuve que tapármelos de la gran vergüenza!)

… lo último que recuerdo antes de taparme mis ojos, fue notar algo muy extraño…, fue mi imaginación?, o su cabello me pareció mucho más largo de lo que es en realidad?,… ¡pero eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento, no puedo concentrarme ni en mis pensamientos teniendo mis ojos tapados por culpa la imagen que acabo de presenciar, y es que aquí acaba de pasar algo demasiado extraño, no puedo concebir la idea de que alguien tan decente como el profesor Will haga algo tan desvergonzado como eso en un lugar como este y frente a una chica…, frente a mí!

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

… para poder tocar contra las Dazzlings tuvimos que establecernos con todos los instrumentos en una ubicación alta, apartada el escenario y de las gradas, y donde todos pudiesen vernos y oírnos tan solo con dar la vuelta…, una pequeña colina que queda justo atrás de las gradas y con vista al frente del escenario principal…, desde aquí podíamos ver como las Dazzlings cantaban e hipnotizaban a cada estudiante de Canterlot High…, podíamos sentir como sus poderes se incrementaban…

 **Rainbow** \- ¿cómo se supone que toquemos sobre ellas desde aquí arriba? (no pensamos en eso…, pero no tuvimos que hacerlo ya que…)

… escuchamos una bocina de auto detrás de nosotras…, volteamos a ver y vimos como Vinyl llegaba con nosotras y…,… wow…, su auto literalmente se convierte en un equipo de música…, a todas nos asombró y alegro ver esto, con este giro tan conveniente tendremos mucho más a nuestro favor, ahora entiendo porque Will confiaba tanto en que ellas serian de ayuda…

 **Dazzlings** \- **(mientras nos preparábamos, ellas continuaban cantando…)** **¡Feel the wave of sound, as it crashes down!**

 **Dazzlings- ¡you can't turn away, we'll make you wanna stay!**

 **Dazzlings- ¡we will be adored!**

 **Dazzlings- ¡tell us that you want us!**

 **Dazzlings- ¡we won't be ignored!**

 **Dazzlings- ¡it's time for our reward!**

 **Dazzlings- ¡now you need us…, come and heed us…, nothing can stop us noooooooooow!** **(¡Las Dazzlings ya han reunido suficiente magia para poder transformarse, ya esperamos demasiado, es hora de contraatacar!)**

 **Rainbooms- (y para sorpresa de las Dazzlings, ahora las Rainbooms eran quienes tocaban…)** **¡** **oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh, I've got the music in me, oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh!**

 **Twilight- ¡don't need to hear a crowd, cheering out my name!**

 **Twilight- ¡I didn't come here seeking, infamy or fame!**

 **Rainbooms- ¡the one and only thing, that I am here to bring, is music, is the music, is the music in my soul!**

 **Rainbooms- ¡gonna break out (¡out!), set myself free, yeah, let it all go (¡go!), just let it be, yeah!**

 **Rainbooms- ¡find the music in your heart, let the music make you start, to set yourself apart!** **(¡Es un gran comienzo, todos voltearon a prestarles atención, y con cada pedazo de la canción las chicas empezaron a liberar su magia y a transformarse, ahora solo deben mantener ese rito para liberarlos a todos del hechizo de las sirenas!)**

 **Primera persona, Adagio POV.**

 **Adagio- (oh, por fin esto se pone interesante…) ¡así que las Rainbooms quieren convertir esto en una verdadera batalla de las bandas?, entonces, a pelear!**

 **Dazzlings- ¡what we have in store (ah-ah), all we want and more (ah-ah), we will break on through (ah-ah), now it's time to finish you!**

… ¡si…, esta poderosa magia que ahora fluye por nuestro interior nos está permitiendo proyectar nuestras verdaderas formas fuera de estos cuerpos humanos…, las tenemos rodeadas, y sus rostros de preocupación son como obras de arte para mis ojos, estoy ansiosa por ver que lograran hacer la Rainbooms contra nosotras ahora que hemos alcanzado este nuevo nivel de poder, hahahahaha!

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

… las sirenas, las auténticas sirenas que han salido de sus cuerpos humanos nos están atacando directamente…, eran realmente hermosas en apariencia, pero también inspiraban temor…, estás nos rodean con rapidez, como depredadores asechando a su presa…, de pronto, desde las alturas deciden atacar las 3 junas…, Vinyl aumenta la potencia de su equipo y Pinkie comienza el contraataque con un fuerte y rítmico solo de batería, liberando una carga de magia que cusa que las Dazzlings se dispersen…, Rarity utiliza su guitarra teclado para enviar una especie de rallo de diamantes que impacta contra la sirena purpura…, Fluttershy agita con ritmo y energía su pandereta, da una voltereta y arroja un ataque de mariposas de energía que envuelven a la sirena azul…, y Twilight canta con fuerza para convocar una lluvia de chispas y estrellas que se dirigían hacia sirena naranja…, pero…, el fuerte y furioso canto de la sirena naranja repelió por completo el ataque de Twilight, y su voz nos impactó directamente…, fue un golpe fuerte, pero resistimos, y la tensión aumenta conforme sigue adelante esta lucha…

… entonces, las 3 sirenas se alinean nuevamente para volver a utilizar su fuerte canto contra nosotras…, este ataque fue mucho más fuerte que la última vez debido a que estaban atacando las 3 juntas al mismo tiempo, y mientras más lo mantenían, más fuerte resultaba el impacto sobre nosotras, haciéndonos retroceder más y más…, hasta que…, fue mucho para lograr resistirlo…, las chicas cayeron al piso, y a Twilight se le cayó el micrófono al suelo…, micrófono que rodo hasta mis pies…, yo lo tome, aun sin realmente saber porque…, desde la distancia, podía ver los rostros sonrientes y con aire de triunfo que tenían los cuerpos humanos de las sirenas…, una vez más, la inseguridad me invadió…

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight y las chicas hacen lo posible por levantarse y mantenerse en pie…, todas ellas fijan su mirada en mí y…) ¡Sunset Shimmer, te necesitamos! (… en verdad?)

… me esforcé por asimilar esas palabras…, las chicas en verdad necesitan de mi ayuda?,… siento…, siento más confianza…, un gran sentido del deber que se apodera de mi…, no es tiempo de seguir dudando de mi misma, es tiempo de actuar…, por la amistad que ellas me han brindado, por la confianza que Will me ha inculcado, pero por sobre todo…, por mí misma…, mi verdadero yo…

… estaba decidida, iba a ayudar a mis amigas en la lucha contra las sirenas…, esa era toda mi intención…, pero algo me obstaculizo el camino…, repentinamente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro…, entonces había alguien detrás de mí?,… no podía verlo por mi posición, pero por la mirada de sorpresa que las chicas están teniendo justo ahora, diría que algo no está saliendo como debería…

 **Rainbow** \- ¿¡t-tu!? (Dice con una mirada algo enojada o sorprendía…)

 **Sunset** \- (yo me di la vuelta y la mano soltó mi hombro…)… W-Will?, que estás haciendo aquí?, este sitio es muy peligroso para ti… (… él tenía los ojos cerrados y no me respondía…), W-Will, entiendo que quieras ayudar, pero las sirenas se han vuelta muy poderosas, lo ves? (dije viendo en dirección a las sirenas que aún nos sobrevolaban…), ahora ya no puedes enfrentarlas como antes, por favor no te preocupes y déjanos esto a nosotras…., te prometo, que esta vez seré yo quien ponga todo su esfuerzo… (Dije llena de confianza…, pero el aun no respondía, ni siquiera abría los ojos…, esto ya me está preocupando…),… W-Will?,… que sucede?

 **Twilight** \- ¡Sunset Shimmer, debes alejarte de él, rápido! (qué?, porque esta tan preocupada?)

 **Applejack** \- ¡dulzura, ese no es nuestro compañero! (que quiere decir?)

 **Rarity** \- ¡es verdad, ese cabello largo y sin estilo es inolvidable, lo delata con facilidad! (como dice?)

 **Sunset** \- (con mi temor, me di la vuelta para verlo otra vez…, Rarity tiene razón…, acaso…, no me digan que es…)… no…, no puede ser…, tu…, tu eres…

 **Will?** \- (… de pronto, este abre los ojos, esos escalofriantes ojos impares de color azul y rojo, esbozándonos esa lunática sonrisa que me causo pesadillas los primeros días de mi nueva vida…, es el…, sin duda es el…, el dirige rápidamente su atención a las sirenas flotando sobre nosotras y…)… ¡soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon, y las castigare en el nombre de la luna! (… eh?,… su extraño monologo y sus poses raras nos desorientaron todas, no puedo describir las caras de cada una, que rayos fue todo eso?,… un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente…),… upsi, lo siento, caricatura equivocada, a ver qué tal este otro… (Y ahora está haciendo otras poses raras y diciendo más cosas que no comprendemos…), ¡yo jamás perdonare a los que trabajan para el mal, lucho por la justicia, soy el gran Saiyaman! (… esa pose fue incluso más ridícula que la anterior…),… todavía nada?, que publico tan exigente… (Es tal y como lo recuerdo…, Dark Opal no actúa con seriedad ni mucha lógica…)

 **Vinyl-** wow, Will?, eres tu? (Es cierto, Vinyl no lo conoce…), ya estás bien?, te ves mejor…

 **Dark Opal-** y mejor que nunca, hahaha…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hey! (Dark Opal la mira…) ¡No sé qué rayos viniste a hacer aquí, pero no tenemos tiempo para lidiar con tus tonterías como la última vez, tenemos un problema real justo en frente! (dice apuntando a las sirenas…)

… sin mucho interés en lo que Rainbow decía, Dark Opal solo se metía un dedo en sus oídos con una expresión de despreocupación, lo que molestaba mucho a Rainbow y a todas las chicas…, acaso en verdad esta tan confiado?,… las sirenas sin importarles lo que estaba pasando, vinieron hacia nosotras a toda velocidad para atacarnos…, pero…

 **Dark** **Opal** \- conque un problema real eh?,… bueno… (Dark Opal desaparece, y de repente reaparece cortándole el paso a las sirenas, quienes por sus rostros de sorpresa, diría que no se esperaban eso…),… miren nada más… (El silva como si estuviera coqueteando…), ustedes 3 se ven más hermosas de lo que recuerdo de las otras…, más curveadas, más antropomórficas, y con más… pechonalidad?, hahahahaha… (Sus palabras las hicieron gruñirle…), wow, abajo pececitas…, no querrán no querrán terminar en mis redes, o si? (eso lo dijo cambiando su mirada a una más seria, o más bien… aterradora…, y al parecer, causo un ligero efecto en ellas…, no puedo creerlo…)

 **Vinyl-** oye amiga… (Le dijo a Rarity…), no estoy segura de entender que es lo que pasa, pero que no son esas las ropas que tu hiciese?

 **Rarity** \- perdóname? (ella lo ve…)… ¡ahhhhh! (el repentino grito de Rarity capto nuestra atención…), ¡esta-, esta-, está usando el traje que hice para Will! (el volver a verlo nos dimos cuenta…, es verdad…)

 **Dark Opal** \- jejeje, si, y por cierto, te agradezco mucho que hallas puesto todo tu cariño en hacer esto para mí (él se auto abraza con una expresión de gusto…), es cómodo, cálido, perfecto para la ocasión, y lo más importante… (El desaparece de repente y reaparece arrodillado frente a Rarity y tomando su mano, cosa que nos sorprendió a todas…), esta hecho por estas suaves y angelicales manos… (… Rarity por fin reacciono y lo aparto con algo de rudeza, este flota nuevamente hasta quedar sobre nosotras…), auch, oye, porque la agresión?, eso no se ve nada bien en una dama como tu… (Se está volviendo irritante para todas…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡que descaro que precisamente tú me hables de modales y compostura! (le grite roja, aunque no estoy segura de sí es por ira o por vergüenza…), ¡no quiero verte, tú no eres nuestro Will, piérdete y quítate ese traje! (… sus palabras lo dejaron pensativo, eso me preocupa…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … escuche bien?, dijiste que quieres que me quite el traje? (pregunta sonriendo…), muy bien, si eso quieres, con gusto te complaceré… (El comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa con una cara llena de mala intención…, el mensaje nos quedó claro a todas, especialmente a Rarity…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡N-N-NO, NI SE TE OCURRA QUITARTE EL TRAJE! (grito llena de vergüenza…, él se detiene…)

 **Vinyl-** oh vamos, se estaba poniendo interesante… (Nosotras la vimos y no pudimos creer lo que oímos…), que?, Will siempre me pareció un chico guapo, mentiría si dijera que no me hubiese gustado al menos verlo sin camisa… (… nos dejó sin respuesta…)

 **Dark Opal-** gracias por tu sinceridad lindura… (Dice guiñándole un ojo…), pero ya será en otro momento…

 **Rarity** \- ¡NO SERA NUNCA! (grita aun avergonzada…)

 **Dark Opal** \- ay, las mujeres, muy pocas hablan con claridad y son tan sinceras como ella… (Dice señalando a Vinyl…), a veces ni ellas se entienden, pero da igual, como extrañaba poder reír junto a ustedes, o reírme de ustedes hahahahaha… (Con cada cosa que dice, solo logra hacerlas enojar más…)

 **Applejack-** ¡deja de estar haciéndote el tonto y de estorbarnos, tu solo vas a empeorar las cosas!

 **Dark Opal-** segura?, hasta donde yo recuerdo, fui yo quien les dio la clave de la victoria la última vez, o acaso me equivoco?, (el desaparece y reaparece frente a mí, asustándome…)… flamita?, hahaha… (Me aterra tan solo tenerlo acerca de mí…, este vuelve a flotar sobre nosotras…)

 **Pinkie-** jijiji, flamita, que recuerdos… ("¡Pinkie!" le gritaron las chicas regañándola…) ¡Lo siento, me desconcentre!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡oye, más te vale que no te interpongas, esta es nuestra lucha, no nos obligues a atacarte también! (… sé que lo dijo como amenaza, pero creo que ninguna estaba segura de querer hacer eso…)

 **Dark Opal** \- en serio?, eres capaz de hacerlo? (… Rainbow no pudo responder, solo lo veía molesta…), alguna de ustedes se cree con la capacidad o el valor de atacarme y arriesgarse a herir también a Will? (… eso las dejo a todas sin respuesta…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, no… (… aunque fue un golpe duro que lo dijera en voz alta, nadie podía reclamarle, después de todo todas lo sabían, y yo también…)

 **Twilight-** (… de pronto, Twilight levanta su rostro y lo mira fijamente…)… Dark Opal…

 **Dark Opal** \- … que?,… porque esa expresión de seriedad y enojo conmigo?,… yo solo estoy tratando de- (Twilight lo interrumpe…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡Dark Opal! (grita enojada llamando su atención…, creo que perdió la paciencia…), ¡estoy segura de que entiendes que estamos en medio de una confrontación contra 3 seres que ponen en peligro este mundo! (dice enojada viendo a las sirenas que solo están ahí flotando y asechando por una oportunidad para atacar, al parecer les llamo la atención lo que ha estado pasando, es la única explicación que se me ocurre de porque pusieron un alto a si ataque…), ¡no tenemos tiempo para tratar contigo ni con lo que sea que tengas en mente, así que si no vas a hacer algo para ayudarnos, vete de aquí y pon a Will a salvo! (le gritaban con seriedad…, parece que en verdad ya no le tiene miedo…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … (… porque no dice nada?, nos está viendo con una mirada seria…, pero ahora…, esta esbozando esa sonrisa una vez más…),… jejeje…, jejejejeje…, ¡hahahahahahahahahaha! (su risa solo está inquietándonos más…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡deja de reírte, se puede saber que rayos te causa tanta gracia hora?! (Pregunta molesta…)

 **Dark Opal** \- hahaha, bueno, en retrospectiva a mi todo me causa gracia hahaha… (Está tomando aire y pretende limpiarse una lagrima de la risa…),… pero para responderte…, me parece tan cómico y tan ridículo que ustedes en verdad crean que voy a obedecer sus órdenes, o que de verdad no hallan considerado que si decidí salir… (El voltea para ver a las sirenas…),… fue por una razón… (Eso último lo dijo más seriamente…),… ahora es mi turno…

… la parte en la que nos insultó con lo de "ridículo" en verdad hizo enojar a Rainbow y a Rarity principalmente…, pero la forma en la que está viendo con tanta seriedad a las sirenas desde su posición…, nos hace pensar que tiene algo entre manos…, de pronto, este vuelve a tele-transportase y a aparecer frente a las sirenas, las cuales lo veían con ira y con ansias de atacar…, y así fue, las sirenas se olvidaron de nosotras y enfocaron totalmente su atención en el nuevo enemigo que ahora las hacia enojar…, intentaron atacarlo directamente, pero Dark Opal esquivo todos sus ataques uno tras otro…, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, de un lado, del otro lado, incluso hizo que más de una vez, chocaran entre ellas y se hicieran daño…, ni siquiera tuvo que tocarlas ni una sola vez…

… así siguieron durante unos momentos, hasta que las sirenas esbozaban cada vez más ira en sus miradas, y decidieron pasar a otro tipo de ataques…, la sirenas naranja se destacó entre las otras 2 y con ferocidad y comenzó a cantar con fuerza…, creímos que Dark Opal esquivaría con facilidad ese ataque…, pero en vez de eso solo se quedó ahí y lo recibió directamente…, ese ataque lo hizo retroceder en pleno aire, y en su mirada se notaba una ligera mueca…, pero no era de dolor…, era de risa…

… al ver como su movimiento funcionaba, esta vez, las 3 sirenas cantaban fuertemente, atacándolo directamente y el, en vez de tele-transportarse para esquivarlo, lo recibí directamente…, las chicas y yo nos veíamos preocupadas, no entendíamos porque decidió recibir esos ataques de esa forma tan irresponsable…

… el seguía cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos para resistir el canto de las sirenas, mientras ellas aumentaban más y más la intensidad, dejando a Dark Opal casi inmóvil, es como si no quisiese moverse de ahí, pero porque?, porque está dejando que ellas lo lastimen de esa forma?

 **Dark Opal** \- (por un momento creímos que las sirenas realmente le estaban ganando…, pero al ver como el descubría su rostro y las miraba con tanta serenidad…)…, muy bien…, supongo que por esta ocasión, dejare de lado mi inigualable sentido del humor y hare las cosas con seriedad… (Él acerca su tétrica mirada a las sirenas, las cuales retroceden un poco…)… con mucha seriedad… (… esa mirada en el rostro de las sirenas…, me hace pensar que se asustaron por un momento…, dese las alturas, Dark Opal voltea su mirada hacían nosotras…), ¡hey Twilight! (ella reacciono…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡q-que sucede?, ya acabaste de jugar?! (Twilight aparenta seriedad y firmeza, pero puedo ver como tiembla un poco de temor…)

 **Dark Opal** \- ¡olvídate de eso chispita, temo que esto apenas ha empezado para mí! (la forma en la que lo dijo, nos causó un mal presentimiento a todas…)

 **Twilight** \- ¿¡c-c-chispita!? (Dice indignada, molesta, y algo avergonzada…)

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, chispita… (Trato de reír en voz baja, pero…)

 **Todas** \- ¡Pinkie! ("¡lo siento, me desconcentre!,… otra vez" dice algo apenada…)

 **Sunset** \- ¡q-que es lo que quieres decir?, como que apenas ha empezado?, que es lo que pretendes lograr enfrentándolas tú?! (Le pregunte elevando mi tono, y parece que las chicas comparten mis mismas inquietudes…)

 **Dark Opal** \- ¡ay una razón principal por la que tuve que salir en esta ocasión, y encargarme de estas 3 plagas yo mismo! (dice viéndolas con…, honestamente, ya no sé si está molesto o se está riendo, solo sé que a las sirenas no les está gustando su actitud…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡una razón?, viniendo de ti no puede ser nada beneficioso, cual razón es esa razón?! (Pregunta exigiendo saber la verdad…)

 **Dark Opal** \- ¡ustedes quieren lograr que las Dazzlings pierdan el control que han ejercido sobre todos aquí, y expulsarlas para siempre de esta lugar para salvar la escuela, el mundo, y que todo vuelva al anormalidad, correcto?! (… todas nos vimos entre nosotras…, y le afirmamos que lo que dijo era correcto…), ¡eso no es suficiente para mí! (a que se refiere?)

 **Rarity** \- ¿¡y exactamente qué es lo que quieres decir con eso!? (Pregunta firmemente…)

 **Dark Opal** \- ¡después de todo el daño que han causado, después de todo el trabajo que arruinaron, después de la humillación que me hicieron sufrir, estas 3 merecen un auténtico castigo por todo lo que han hecho, pero ninguna de ustedes posee el carácter que se requiere para lograr eso! (esas palabras nos asustaron un poco…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡quieres darles un castigo?, es decir que pretendes hacerles algo que cruel que nosotras no aceptaríamos como correcto, verdad? (… el solo sonríe en burla…), que es lo que planeas?, y que pudieron haberte hecho si no estabas aquí?! (Dice caminando un poco en su dirección…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … prefiero no entrar en detalles… (… de pronto su humor se volvió más sombrío, como si recordara algo desagradable…, pero cambio con rapidez…), ¡solo te diré que estas 3 me hicieron algo que nunca les perdonare!,… jejeje…, así que es momento de que es momento de dejarles muy claro con quien se metieron… (Vuelve a ver a las sirenas que se preparan para continuar su ataque…), es hora de volver a saborear entre mis labios el sabor más dulce de todos…

 **Pinkie-** ¡vainilla, oh no, espera, fresa, oh, oh, ya se, ya se, chocolate, o, o tal vez-!

 **Todas-** ¡Pinkie! (lo hizo de nuevo…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡lo siento, me desconcentre!,… de nuevo…

 **Twilight** \- ¡deja de ignorar mi pregunta y responde directamente, que es lo que planeas Dark Opal?! (Pregunta con fuerza…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (… Dark Opal toma aire, como si se preparara para gritar con fuerza, y entonces…)… ¡VEEEEEN-GAAAAAN-ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (ese fuerte grito se escuchó a todo lo alto y ancho del lugar, fue casi tan fuerte como el canto de las sirenas…)

 **Pinkie** \- (todas nosotras quedamos aturdidas por ese grito, incluso las sirenas retrocedieron por el impulso…, finalmente todo se calmó y el eco desapareció…)… ohhhhh, y eso a que sabe? (una vez más, todas la vieron fijamente, pero no dijeron nada esta vez…)

… con rapidez, las sirenas retomaron su ataque, pero no contra nosotras, sino contra Dark Opal…, era una auténtica catástrofe, las cosas se nos salieron de control una vez más, solo que esta vez es mucho peor, jamás hubiésemos esperado que Dark Opal apareciera otra vez, y menos en un momento tan crucial y peligroso como este…, ellas lo atacaban, el las esquivaba e intentaba regresarle el ataque de forma directa, fue la primera vez que vi a Dark Opal atacando de esa manera, usualmente solo se burla y evita los ataques, no los devuelve, así que solo puedo imaginarme lo enojado que debes estar…, pero la duda es…, que le hicieron las sirenas?

… no podíamos hacer otra cosa más que contemplar con temor esa pelea entre las sirenas y Dark Opal, no podíamos intervenir, si lo hacíamos corríamos el riesgo de lastimar también a Will, todas entendíamos eso, y eso nos llenaba de frustración e impotencia…, que podemos hacer?

 **Rainbow** \- ¡Twilight! (ella la ve…) ¡qué hacemos?, deberíamos atacar también?!

 **Twilight** \- ¡no podemos, si lo intentamos podríamos herir a Will!

 **Rarity** \- ¡por favor no lo digas de ese modo, no pienso aceptar nunca que él sea Will!

 **Twilight** \- ¡lo comprendo Rarity, pero sigue siendo el cuerpo de Will, aun si para Dark Opal nuestros ataques no sean gran cosa, cuando Will recupere del control de su cuerpo, seguro sentirá todo el peso!

 **Applejack** \- ¿¡estas segura de eso Twilight!? (Twilight asiente con una mirada impotente…), ¡rayos!

 **Fluttershy** \- ¡Twilight tiene razón, recuerdan lo adolorido que estaba Will después de recibir el rayo arcoíris?! (Todas lo recordamos…), ¡yo no podría correr ese riesgo, no soportaría saber que lo estoy lastimando! (Fluttershy tiene un punto valido, todas pensábamos igual que ella…)

 **Pinkie** \- … ¡a ver, por un lado, si atacamos podríamos lastimar a Will, pero por el otro lado, si no atacamos, Dark Opal hará de las suyas! (decirlo en voz alta es aún más chocante…), ¿¡entonces que hacemos!? (Esa pregunta es lo que nos está volviendo locas a todas…)

 **Twilight** \- … yo…, no estoy segura… (… esto es en verdad desesperante, no podíamos hacer más que ver como Dark Opal seguía luchando contra las sirenas…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¿¡que querría Will que hiciéramos!? (… y eso nos dejos a todas aún más pensativas…)

… no hallábamos una salida de esto…, yo finalmente estaba más que dispuesta a salir de mi inseguridad para unirme a las chicas y enfrentar a las sirenas, pero porque tuvo que pasar esto?, porque aparecer justo en este momento?,… acaso esto estaba destinado a pasar?,… no puedo, no, ya no puedo seguir en mis inquietudes, las chicas cuentan conmigo, debo hacer algo pronto…

 **Sunset** \- ¡c-chicas! (llame la atención de todas…) ¡escuchen, sé que todas estamos en una pésima posición en este momento, pero es tiempo de seguir dudando! (creo que mis palabras les están llegando…), ¡no estoy segura de cómo decir esto, y sé que puede sonar desagradable, pero…, creo Will querría que siguiéramos adelante, aun si eso significa tener que atacar a Dark Opal también! (mis palabras las sorprendieron…), ¡lo sé, se cómo suena, y sé que es una opción que ninguna de nosotras quería tomar…, pero…, pero…! (me costaba decirlo…, sin embargo…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡Sunset Shimmer! (ella me hace reaccionar…),… ¡tienes razón! (eso me sorprendió, y a todas…), ¡chicas, es verdad, piensen en Will, el no querría que dejáramos así las cocas, el querría que lucháramos, que lo ayudemos a recuperar el control de sí mismo! (puedo verlo en sus rostros, a pesar de la inseguridad, Twilight las está convenciendo…, Twilight se acerca mí y pone su mano en mi hombro…), lo haremos juntas… (Me dice sonriendo, y no pude evitar sonreírle también…), ¡derrotaremos a las sirenas, recuperaremos a Will otra vez, y salvaremos Canterlot High y al mundo, están conmigo?! (Pregunta extendiendo su mano…)

 **Applejack** \- (Applejack se acerca con ánimo y coloca su mano sobre la de Twilight…) ¡tú lo sabes, cubito de azúcar!

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity hizo lo mismo…) ¡contigo hasta el final cariño!

 **Fluttershy** \- (también Fluttershy…) ¡hagamos lo mejor posible!

 **Rainbow** \- (y Rainbow Dash…) ¡salvémosle el trasero a ese flacucho una vez más!

 **Sunset** \- (ahora me ven a mi…, yo sonreí, y me uní…) ¡es hora amigas, no cometamos el error de quedarnos de brazos cruzados, sabemos lo que debemos hacer, hagámoslo y protejamos a todos, listas?! (Ellas estuvieron a punto de responder, pero…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡oigan! (volteamos en su dirección, y vemos como intenta estirar su brazo para llegar hasta nosotras y colocar su mano también, pero lógicamente es imposible desde esta distancia…), ¿¡podrían venir hasta mí!? (Después de varios intentos, se rindió…), saben qué?, olvídenlo, me bajare de aquí… (Se bajo de la batería y puso su mano sobre la nuestra…), jijiji, en que estábamos? (a pesar de todo, la situación nos causó algo de gracia…)

 **Sunset** \- ¡jejeje, listas?!

 **Todas** \- ¡listas! (agitamos nuestras manos al mismo tiempo y nos preparamos para lo que tuviésemos que hacer, y lo que tuviésemos que esperar…)

… las chicas se prepararon para tocar sus instrumentos…, de pronto, detrás de nosotras escuchamos algo, como si alguien corriera en nuestra dirección…, nos dimos la vuelta, y vimos llegando hacia nosotras a Spike y la chica que estaba cuidando a Will, Octavia si no mal recuerdo…, ella llega hasta nuestra posición y cae de rodillas al piso cansada por correr…

 **Twilight** \- hey, eres tu… (Twilight se agacha con algo de preocupación y la atiende…), estas bien?, que estás haciendo aquí?

 **Octavia** \- (ella mira a Twilight hacia arriba y jadea para recuperar el aliento…) e-estamos, aquí, para, advertirles… (Se nota su cansancio…)

 **Rainbow** \- advertirnos?, de qué?

 **Spike** \- pues de… (Spike iba a decir algo pero al mirar hacia arriba…),… olvídenlo, ya veo que llego mucho antes que nosotros… (Vimos en su dirección y, a juzgar por lo que vemos, creo que se refería a Dark Opal, quien sigue luchando con las sirenas…)

 **Octavia** \- (con ayuda de Twilight, Octavia se levanta…), gracias…, ahora, podría alguna de ustedes explicarme que se supone que le sucedió al profesor Will?, porque ahora parece como si fuera otra persona totalmente diferente? (pregunta con inquietud…)

 **Vinyl-** y aparte de eso, porque lo han estado llamando Dark Opal?

 **Sunset** \- esperan, díganme algo primero, lo vieron antes de que llegara aquí?

 **Spike** \- seguro que sí, y no creerán lo que hizo… (Eso nos inquietó a todas, pero Octavia…, pareciera como si estuviera avergonzada…)

 **Vinyl** \- wow, Tavy, y esa cara de tomate gris? (su rostro no nos da muy buena señal…)

 **Rainbow** \- hey amiga… (Octavia la ve…), que fue lo que hizo cuando despertó?

 **Rarity** \- ese rufián les hizo algo cruel?

 **Octavia** \- … yo… (Es como si le diera vergüenza recordarlo…)

 **Vinyl** \- vamos Tavy, solo dilo, que sucedió? (ella sigue igual…)

 **Twilight-** Spike?

 **Spike** \- bueno…, para mí no fue gran cosa, pero para ella…

 **Pinkie** \- que cosa hizo?

 **Octavia** \- … es que…, el… (En verdad le cuesta tanto decirlo?)

 **Sunset** \- por favor…, por favor dinos… (Ella me ve…, y finalmente, me asintió…)

 **Octavia** \- (… ella respiro profundo para clamarse…)… el…, el…, ¡se desvistió desvergonzadamente justo frente a nosotros, como si no le importara que estuviera yo ahí, y se puso el traje que ella hizo! (dijo avergonzada señalando a Rarity…, ¡espera, que?!)

 **Twilight** \- ¿¡que hizo que!? (No pudo creer lo que escuchaba, ninguna lo podía creer, aunque, tras razonar y recordar que estamos hablando de Dark Opal, no debería sorprendernos tanto…)

… Rarity se desmallo del avergüenza, mientras que el resto de nosotras solo nos sentimos incomodas de escuchar eso…, Octavia aún sigue avergonzada aunque nos dijo que se tapó los ojos…, y en cuento a Vinyl…

 **Vinyl** \- (ella chasquea sus dedos y hace un gesto de inconformidad…) rayos, mas mala suerte, desearía haber estado ahí… (Una vez más, nos propendimos de su actitud, más que de la de Dark Opal…), que?, ya se los dije, Will es guapo, o me equivoco? (nos preguntó con una sonrisa pícara…, ninguna tuvo palabras para responder, pero si nos sonrojamos un poco…)

 **Octavia** \- ahora por favor, alguien que me diga porque el profesor Will está actuando de esta forma?, y que eso de "Dark Opal", estoy muy preocupada por el… (Su inquietud en entendible…)

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight y yo intercambios miradas…, asentimos y luego ella se fijó en Octavia y en Vinyl…) chicas escuchen, entiendo que estén confundías y preocupadas, y siento que les debemos una explicación para que sus temores y preocupaciones por Will se disipen…, así que, por favor escuchen con atención, tratare de hacer esto lo más breve posible ya que no podemos perder más tiempo… (Las palabras de Twilight las pusieron pensativas…, ahora ellas 2 intercambiaban miradas y luego asienten para volver a fijar su atención en Twilight…)

 **Octavia** \- muy bien, por favor hazlo, te escuchamos… (Dice con firmeza en su mirada…)

 **Twilight** \- gracias…, esta es la situación…, el que se encuentra ahí arriba luchando contra las sirenas no es exactamente Will…, su nombre, es Dark Opal…, y… (… Twilight prosiguió explicándoles, y con cada palabra, ellas se asombraban más…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Fate-** … Dark Opal no es usualmente así de agresivo, ni siquiera con sus enemigos…, realmente debe de haber sufrido mucho por todo el dolor que las sirenas le hicieron recordar…

 **DOI** \- … si alguien comete la gran estupidez de poner a alguien como el al borde del abismo, este no evitara caer en el…, hará algo mucho peor…, te tomara y hará que ambos caigan al abismo…

 **Fate** \- entonces eso es lo que quiere?, no le importara tener que recibir el daño mientras pueda causarles el mismo daño a ellas?

 **Luck** \- aquellos que están acostumbrados al dolor, pueden desarrollar una increíble capacidad…, dejar de sufrir…

 **Fate** \- dejar de sufrir?, quieres decir que Dark Opal ya no siente dolor?

 **Luck** \- no…, quiero decir que si lo siente…, pero no sufre…

 **Fate** \- … no comprendo, como puedes sentir dolor y no sufrir por él?

 **DOI** \- … es sumamente difícil…, pero dolor y sufrimiento son 2 cosas diferentes…, usualmente relacionadas…, pero diferentes…, lo sé muy bien…

 **Fate** \- … entonces…, quieres decir que… tú puedes…

 **DOI** \- … dejaremos ese tema para otro momento…, lo importante ahora es observar este momento crucial…, las sirenas se están enfrentando a un enemigo al cual no esperaban y no saben do lo que es capaz…, debemos determinar si habrá algún riesgo que requiera de nuestra atención…, pero por como lo veo, no parece que sea el caso…

 **Fate** \- aunque las sirenas están muy desorientadas, no comprenden como es que Dark Opal les esta dando tantos problemas…,… eh?, que está haciendo ahora?

 **Luck** \- diría que lo que pretendía desde un principio…, la única forma de hacer que ellas sufran como lo hicieron sufrir a el….

 **DOI** \- si…, atacarlas directamente…, de la misma forma en que las sirenas lo atacaron a él…, con música…

 **Primera persona, Adagio POV.**

… ¡no…, no, que es esto?, esto no se supone que debía pasar…, como es posible que este patético chico que no era más que un simple asesor escolar, terminara dándonos estos problemas?!

… desde cuándo puede flotar?,… desde cuando tiene la capacidad de resistir nuestras voces?,… desde cuando poseía semejante magia?,… ¡que es lo que está sucediendo aquí?, como es que no se rinde sin importar cuanto lo ataquemos?, estoy furiosa, ya he perdido la paciencia, y el solo se burla de nosotras!

… ¡ataque tras ataque, golpe tras golpe, y esa gran resistencia a nuestro hechizo, eso es imposible, no puede ser el mismo estorbo del que nos deshicimos antes!

… no piamos entenderlo, como es que este sujeto obtuvo semejante fuerza?, acaso…, acaso siempre fue así y lo mantuvo oculto hasta el final?,… porque lo haría?,… puede que me moleste tener que decirlo, pero con esa capacidad pudo habernos detenido desde un principio…, ahora comprendo porque siempre se mostró tan confiado…, pero no, hemos llegado tan lejos para permitir que este fenómeno que salió de la nada nos arrebate lo que es nuestro, no me importa cómo, ni me importar lo que debamos hacer…, lo venceremos, y lo haremos caer bajo nuestro hechizo…, apuesto que con su energía, podríamos volvernos incluso más poderosas que ahora…, jejeje…, ¡hahahahaha!

… continuábamos con el ataque, la estrategia a era simple, seguir atacándolo hasta agotarlo finalmente…, somos 3 contra 1…, estoy segura de que podemos hacerlo…,… tras varios momentos de constante lucha, finalmente vemos como se detiene para tomar aliento por el cansancio…, ahora es el momento…, le órdenes a las chicas que atacáramos con nuestro con toda con toda nuestra fuerza…, el ataque le dio directamente…, a los pocos momentos, este queda flotando con su cabeza agachada y sin poder moverse…, ahora esa cayendo igual que un pájaro al que le disparo un cazador…, pronto caerá el suelo y dudo mucho que con esa caída logre levantarse…

 **Adagio** \- ¡hahahahaha, lo logre, me deshice de ese estorbo finamente hahaha! (me vanaglorie de mi victoria, ahora ya no seguiría diciendo estupideces como querer vengarse de nosotras…,… pero…, mi risa no duro mucho…)

… justo antes de tocar el suelo, este quedó suspendido en el aire…, ni las chicas ni yo entendimos que paso…, de pronto este sujeto se enderezo y se colocó de pie en el suelo…, luego levantó su mirada en nuestra dirección…, pero no en dirección a nuestra verdaderas formas, sino en dirección a nuestros cuerpos humanos…, esbozo una sonrisa irritante para mi…, y…, desapareció?, pero a dónde?,… gire en todas direcciones pero no pude encontrarlo…, hasta que…

 **Aria** \- ¡Adagio, detrás de ti! (¿¡que!?)

 **Dark Opal** \- (y al girarme…, me asuste…, me asuste al ver su cara casi pegada a al mía…, y esa sonrisa…, esa sonrisa me dejo tiesa por un segundo…)… jejeje, en serio creyeron que me había desplomado?, las engañe con facilidad… (Fue lo que dijo con esa mirada tan molesta…, del enojo que sentí, trate de atacarlo directamente, pero volvió a desparecer, solo para reaparecer junto a…)

 **Adagio** \- ¡Sonata, espabila! (le grite…)

 **Sonata** \- ¡ah?, eh?, donde?! (Por más que giraba no lo encontraba y eso es porque termina flotando en la dirección opuesta a la que ella gira la cabeza…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (hasta que dejo de flotar y se colocó a sus espaldas, luego le toco el hombro para llamar su atención y cuando Sonata volteo…) ¡boo!

 **Sonata** \- ¡AHHHHH! (Del susto retrocedió varios pasos…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- te sorprendí?, hahaha… (Sonata aun no reaccionaba del susto…)

 **Aria** \- ¡hey, fenómeno! (el voltea a verla…), ¡déjate de trucos sucios y enfréntanos cobarde, o es que tienes miedo de perder?! (Le dice muy confiada…)

 **Adagio** \- (… por alguna razón, este no responde, solo se limita e reír y a flotar frente a nosotras, su actitud me molesta cada vez más…, un momento… , ahora que lo veo bien…, esos ojos…, esos ojos son…)… espera un segundo…, no…, no puede ser…, acaso es…

 **Aria** \- adagio?, que pasa?

 **Adagio** \- ¡aria, mira sus ojos!

 **Aria** \- sus ojos? (pregunta confundida…)

 **Adagio** \- ¡sonata, tú también, reacciona!

 **Sonata** \- (ella reacciona…) eh?, como dices?, algo de unos ojos?

 **Adagio** \- ¡mírenlo! (ambas me hicieron caso, y fue fácil, pues el solo se está limitando a reír y flotar frente a nosotras…, a juzgar por sus rostros, diría que ellas también se percataron…)

 **Sonata** \- … un momento, que no es el de quien…? (no termino la frase…)

 **Aria** \- es el verdad?,… el fenómeno del que nos advirtió Sunset Shimmer, cierto?

… debo admitirlo…, me sorprendí un poco al percatarme de esto…, principalmente porque no esperaba que se tratara del mismo chico que se la pasa alrededor de las Rainbooms…, pero la descripción que nos dio Sunset Shimmer concuerda perfectamente con el…, no sé cómo lo hizo, y la verdad poco me importa, pero definitivamente es el…, debe ser el…, aquel que es el principal responsable de la derrota de Sunset Shimmer…

 **Adagio** \- el ser de los ojos impares… (Dije pensativa…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (de pronto, este desaparece y reaparece justo frente a mí, sorprendiéndome y haciéndome retroceder unos pasos…)… mi nombre es Dark Opal…, es un gusto conocerte… (Dice sonriendo de una manera sospechosa y extendiéndome la mano, como si realmente creyera que se la voy a dar…), que sucede?, que tiene de malo un poco de cortesía? (se está burlando verdad?)

 **Aria** \- apártate de nuestro camino, eres muy irritante… (Este voltea en su dirección, aria se ve un poco preocupada…), q-que?, porque me ves así?

 **Dark Opal** \- (este desaparece otra vez y reaparece frente a ella, al parecer la asusto…)… ustedes se han portado muy mal…, han hecho cosas terribles…, han hecho sufrir a todos en esta escuela… (Dice apuntando a todos los que están en las gradas bajo nuestro hechizo…), pero lo que más me importa es…, que me han molestado a mi…, no se los perdonare…, nunca se los perdonare…, ustedes pagaran por lo que me hicieron…, y sufrirán... (… que está pasando?,… sus palabras y esa mirada están paralizando a Aria…, acaso esta… asustada?)

 **Adagio** \- … no…, ¡no, no eres nadie para decirnos eso a nosotras! (no permitiré que este sujeto nos intimide…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (el voltea a verme…) oh…, de verdad crees eso?,… jejeje… (Ya me esto y cansando de sus burlas…)

… rápido atraje mi verdadera forma hacia el escenario y comencé a atacarlo nuevamente…, pero por más que lo intente, este evadió todos los ataques…, Aria se está recuperando del shock, y Sonata está dudando…, este infeliz…, este fenómeno le está robando la seguridad a estas torpes, ahora veo a que está jugando…

 **Adagio** \- (mientras mi verdadera forma lo ataca, yo tratare otra cosa…) ¡hey torpes! (ambas reaccionen y me ben…) ¡no dejen que se mete en sus cabeza huecas, se supone que nosotras somos quienes influimos en los demás, no al revés, abran los ojos y acabemos con el de una buen vez! (mis exigencias las hicieron reaccionar e hicieron lo mismo que yo, trajeron a sus verdaderas formas aquí y las enviaron a atacar…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (mientras seguíamos atacando, el seguía evadiéndonos, esto ya es un fastidio…) hahaha, en serio vamos a seguir jugando este juego?, para este momento deberían haberse dado cuenta de que esto no funciona…

 **Aria** \- ¡cállate, después de la humillación de hace un momento, no te dejaremos escapar esta vez, nos las vas pagar, ojos impares! (dice molesta…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (el sigue evadiendo los ataques, pero no se calla…) ojos impares?, es un buen apodo, aunque algo trillado, hahaha…

 **Sonata** \- ¡ya veras, te derrotaremos, y te pondremos bajo control igual que a todos los demás! (dice con una sonrisa confiada…)

 **Dark Opal** \- haha, eso lo dudo mucho, sus voces no son lo suficientemente fuertes…

 **Aria** \- ¡así que eso crees eh?, es un reto fenómeno?!

 **Dark Opal** \- hahaha, es un hecho…

 **Adagio** \- ¡silencio, que acaso nunca cierras la boca?! (¡Estoy harta!), ¡mira a tu alrededor, tus amiguitas no pudieron con nosotras, todos en esta patética escuela están bajo nuestro control, y tú, seas lo que seas, no puedes huir para siempre…, no tienes nada para enfrentarte a nosotras!

 **Dark Opal** \- … como dices? (de pronto, él se detiene en seco en pleno aire, desaparece en el último momento evadiendo así a nuestras verdaderas formas, y…)

 **Sonata** -¡hey, adonde se fue esta vez?! (Por más que lo buscamos, no lo vimos…, hasta que reapareció frente a nosotras a cierta distancia…), ¡oye, ya deja de hacer eso, si no, no podremos atraparte! (… aria y yo nos domos un facepalm , no podemos creer que allá dicho eso en serio…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … perdón, me lo repites? dijiste que no tengo nada para enfrentarlas? (pregunta con una expresión sospechosa…)

 **Adagio** \- … así es… (Le dije con firmeza, esperando infundirle miedo e inseguridad…, pero el…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … jeje…, jejeje…,¡hahahahahahahahahaha! (… no es para nada la reacción que esperaba, se está riendo como un lunático y nos está desorientando a las 3…)

 **Aria** \- (aria ya está casi tan molesta como yo…) ¡de que te estas riendo ahora?, que no ves que ya perdiste?!

 **Dark Opal** \- (el comienza a calmarse…) jejeje…, para que lo sepan… (Que va a decir ahora?),… tengo 2 grandes ventajas sobre ustedes… (Eso nos llamó la atención…), primero, soy un completo lunático con la mente revuelta, por lo que no esperen poder controlar una mente como la mía… (Ninguna esperaba que el dijera eso de sí mismo…), y segundo… (Y ahora que?),… el mismo poder que ustedes usaron para causar este problema, será el mismo poder que yo use para darles a ustedes, patéticas pececitas, su merecido…

 **Aria** \- ¿¡cómo nos llamaste!? (Grito ofendida…, pero el desparece y en un instante reaparece frente a ella con una mirada seria…, tétrica…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … no me escuchaste?,… quieres que te lo repita? (… Aria…, Aria no pudo responderle…, que es lo que hace?, como es que logra infundir ese miedo con tanta facilidad?,… como sea, no perderé mi tiempo en eso…)

 **Adagio** \- y que piensas hacer al respecto? (al peguntar eso, ni siquiera volteo a verme, solo desapareció y reapareció flotando a una gran altura sobre nosotras…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (tiene una expresión de despreocupado y pensativo, es como si este infeliz se olvidara de que sestamos justo debajo de el…) "hmmm",… buena pregunta, qué hacer?, qué hacer?, hay tantas opciones, y tantas canciones de muchos mundos diferentes, ummm…, cuál sería la apropiada? (¡que demonios pasa con esa actitud tan despreocupada?, se está burlando de nosotras otra vez?!)

 **Adagio** \- ¡suficiente, ya me canse de ti de tus tonterías, y de tu ridícula actitud, eres un tonto si crees que voy a darte oportunidad de hacer algo, acabare contigo aquí mismo! (con todo mi enojo envié a mi verdadera forma tras el…)

 **Aria** \- ¡no sabemos quién eres realmente y no nos importa, tu estúpido jueguito se acabó! (aria hace lo mismo!

 **Sonata** \- ¡si…, lo que ellas dijeron! (Sonata también lo hace…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (nuestras 3 formas estuvieron a punto de impactarlo…, pero…) "hmmm",… ¡ya lo tengo! (este desaparece justo en el último momento…)

 **Adagio** \- (esto me enfurece cada vez más…) ¡demonios, lo hizo otra vez, a donde fue ahora ese ridículo?! (Una vez más, desapareció de nuestra vista…)

 **Sonata** \- … eh?,… ¡oigan miren, por haya! (vimos hacia donde Sonata apuntaba…, paran nuestra sorpresa, este se había tele-transportado hacia las Rainbooms…, que estupidez está planeando esta vez?)

 **Primera persona, Vinyl POV.**

… Wow, de verdad?,… jamás hubiese creído que el profesor Will tuviera…, como decirlo?, "doble personalidad"?, no espera, según lo que explicaron, es más complicado que eso…, como sea, después de que Twilight nos explicara las situación, Tavy y yo aún estábamos sorprendidas…,… desde aquí, podíamos ver como ese "Dark Opal" luchaba contra las sirenas en el escenario principal…, ahora que lo pienso, que Will eligiera el nombre "Ópalo" para nuestra banda, tendrá algo que ver en esto?,… bueno, en fin, me estoy desviando del punto, las chicas quieren seguir adelante aun si deben enfrentar a Dark Opal también, y aunque a Tavy le preocupo un poco al principio ese plan, al final accedió si eso significaba rescatar a Will también…, o esa era la idea pero…

 **Dark Opal** \- lamento interrumpir su conversación señoritas, pero necesito un poco de ambientación para mi inspiración jejeje… (Nos sorprendió apareciendo de pronto entre todas nosotras…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡detente de una vez Dark Opal, nosotras nos haremos cargo de las sirenas, lo que sea que estés planeando, se acabó! (dice confiada y diría que todas comparten su idea…)

 **Dark Opal** \- oh, eso lo dudo…, me quedaría a discutir con ustedes como usualmente lo hago solo por diversión, pero estoy ansioso por cantar y mostrarle a todo mi impaciente público lo hermoso que puede llegar a ser el brillo de un "Ópalo negro", así que, te pediré que por ahora te ahorres tus palabras chispita… (Wow, hasta yo debo admitir que eso fue impertinente, y viniendo de mi eso es mucho decir, a ninguna le gusto su actitud, realmente este es Will?)

… Rainbow Dash se molestó tanto que trato de atraparlo por la fuerza, pero este simplemente desapareció, dejando a Rainbow Dash con mucha frustración…, luego reapareció flotando detrás de Pinkie en la batería, todos lo vimos…

 **Rarity** \- ¡Pinkie, el peligro está a tus espaldas! (grito alterada…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (Pinkie no pudo reaccionar a tiempo…, Dark Opal metió sus manos en los bolsillos del vestido de Pinkie, y…)… aja, sabía que aunque te cambiaras el vestido lo traerías contigo… (Dice sosteniendo un celular…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡oye, porque siempre es mi celular?! (Pregunta mientras él se baja de la batería y se pone junto a mí…)

 **Dark Opal** \- tu porque crees?, las cosas se parecen a su dueño, así que este celular es el único en este mundo que puede romper el cuarto muro, duh… (Ok, eso nos confundió a todas…), me permites un momento? (me lo dijo a mí?,… y como si todo lo que estuviese pasando a su alrededor fuera poca cosa, él se concentra únicamente en buscar algo en el celular de Pinkie…, hasta que al parecer lo encontró…), valla por fin, temía que esta canción tan apropiada no estuviera aquí hahaha…

 **Applejack** \- ¡óyeme bien, lo que estés planeando, más te vale que-! (el la interrumpe…)

 **Dark Opal** \- ¡ah?, perdón?, lo siento baquerita, me hablabas a mí?, no puedo escucharte con tanto ruido! (wow, en serio está actuando como todo un patán, eso no le gustó nada a Applejack…)

… con rapidez, él se transporta dentro de mi auto, empieza a buscar y rebuscar entre todos mis cables, llegue a temer que me estropearía la consola, pero cuando consiguió el cable que al parecer buscaba, solo lo conecto al celular de Pinkie y me dijo "espera mi señal", luego se tele-transportó de espaldas a todas y viendo en dirección al escenario…, la chicas lo veían con inquietud…, pero el ambiente se siente mas… calmado…, porque será?

 **Dark Opal** \- … es ahora… (Dijo con todo bajo…)

 **Twilight** \- … Dark Opal… (Él se voltea a verla…),… escúchame…, te lo pido por favor…, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte después… (Le decía con clama y seriedad…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (… este esboza una sonrisa…, poco a poco se acerca a Twilight…, las chicas se pusieron a la defensiva… pero Twilight se notaba muy confiada, o tal vez segura de que no la lastimaría…, ya estaban uno frente al otro…)… tú me conoces Twilight…, al menos lo que Cadence descubrió de mi…, en verdad te resulto tan peligroso?

 **Twilight** \- (… para nuestra sorpresa, Twilight también esboza una sonrisa…, el viento que soplaba se sentía más fresco por alguna razón…)… es complicado de explicar…, complicado al igual que tu…, y sé que por más que lo desee, no puedo detenerte…, pero sabes? (el arque una ceja…),… creo que no necesito hacerlo…, porque muy en el fondo, tú no eres capaz de lastimar con crueldad a ningún ser…, ni siquiera a aquellos que odias…, después de todo, aunque seas diferente a él, tu eres el…, no es así?..., Will?

… creo que esta situación se volvió muy extraña para todas…, la confianza y seguridad en el rostro de Twilight, era algo que nos costaba entender…, pero, nos la contagio con facilidad…, creí que todas pensábamos lo mismo…, "si ella realmente va a darle un voto de confianza a Dark Opal, nosotras también lo haremos",… jejeje, para mí es muy emocionante formar parte de toda esta rareza…

 **Dark Opal** \- … jejeje…, disfruten del espectáculo…, y este atentas…, estoy seguro de que sabrán que hacer… (Y sin más palabras, este se va flotando, suponemos que se dirige al escenario…)

 **Sunset** \- Twilight, estas segura de que no deberíamos detenerlo? (duda que todas teníamos…)

 **Twilight** \- aunque lo intentáramos, nos eludiría con facilidad… (Dice con clama…)

 **Rainbow** \- y que es lo que hará?

 **Twilight** \- seguramente lo mismo que hizo la última vez…, lo mismo que también hizo en Equestria…

 **Spike** \- espera, ósea que en serio va a cantar?

 **Twilight** \- estoy muy segura de eso, es como parte su diversión…

 **Fluttershy** \- si sabe que esto ya no es la batalla de las bandas verdad?

 **Twilight** \- créanme chicas, él sabe lo que está haciendo…, aunque a nosotras no nos guste mucho en realidad…, pero yo se…, yo sé que al final, nos ayudara a vencer a las Dazzlings…, solo que nunca admitirá que esas son sus verdaderas intenciones…

 **Rarity** \- Twilight…, estas segura? (ella siente…),… muy bien…, en ese caso, confiare en el como la última vez, no por él, sino por ti… (Eso hizo sonreír a Twilight…)

 **Rainbow** \- … si, yo también, pero si se sale de control, iré a ponerlo en su lugar, de acuerdo? (Twilight solo ríe…)

 **Applejack** \- igual yo dulzura, Dark Opal podrá estar loco, incluso podrá ser un patán, y muchas otras cosas que sin duda Rarity diría, pero saben qué?,… en el fondo, creo que en verdad quiere ayudarnos…

 **Rarity** \- si…, en el fondo, muy, muuuuuy en el fondo, en centro exacto de ese gran hoyo negro y vacío… (Se nota que tiene una historia no muy agradable con él, prefiero no preguntar al respecto…)

 **Octavia** \- entonces, que es lo que harán chicas?, solo van a esperar a que termine?

 **Fluttershy-** … bueno… (No suena como la mejor idea del mundo ahora que lo pensamos asi, pero…)

 **Pinkie** \- uh-uh, esperen, esa es una buena estrategia, el las debilita y nosotras les damos el ataque final… (… eso suena…, hey…)

 **Twilight** \- de hecho…, esa es una buena idea Pinkie… (Pinkie sonríe de manera graciosa en respuesta…),… apuesto a que ese es su plan…, es igual que la última vez…

 **Applejack-** toda de acuerdo entonces? (toda asentimos…), creo que aprovechar lo que el intenta hacer podría ser nuestra mejor oportunidad de acabar con esto de una buena vez…

 **Vinyl** \- bien, en ese caso, solo tengo que esperar su señal y encenderé la música, prepárense chicas, en cualquier momento podríamos tener que participar en esto… (Ella asienten y se preparan para lo que sea…, conque Dark Opal eh?,… jeje, sé que esto es serio, pero no puedo evitar sentirme emocionada por todo esto…)

 **Reto de Dark Opal: que canción es la más apropiada para expresar todo mi brillo?**

 **Primera persona, Adagio POV.**

… no nos atrevimos a atacar directamente, pues con ese fenómeno junto a ellas, realmente podría ser una amenaza…, para nuestra suerte, el gran tonto regreso al escenario con nosotras, totalmente expuesto…

 **Dark Opal** \- me extrañaron?, lo lamento, no pretendía dejarlas solitas mucho tiempo hahaha… (Dice flotando hacia nosotras…)

 **Adagio** \- veo que decidiste volver, patético presumido…, ya te rendirás?, o nos obligaras a dejarte sin más opción que huir otra vez?

 **Dark Opal** \- haha, miren quien al parecer está tomando su segundo aliento…, nunca entenderás que tus tontos insultos no significan nada para mí? (mas burlas, estoy harta…), en fin, volviendo a tu pregunta…, la respuesta es no…, porque habría yo de rendirme justo ahora…, cuando apenas estoy empezando a brillar, hahaha…

 **Aria** \- brillar?, de que rayos estás hablando ahora, ya perdiste la cabeza? (… por alguna razón, el parece haber reaccionado a ese comentario…), hola?, chico fenómeno, porque esa cara tiesa de idiota?

 **Sonata** \- acaso se congelo o qué? (no compendiamos lo que le paso…)

… el seguía sin reaccionar…, no entendíamos que le paso, pero creí que esa sería mi oportunidad de acabar con el…, hasta que, justo antes de que yo hiciera un movimiento, el comenzó a reír nuevamente, como un ridículo lunático, cosa que nos molestó a las 3…, luego se detuvo…, y…

 **Dark Opal** \- jejeje…, no…, yo no perdí la cabeza…, yo… (… eh?, despareció otra vez, que acaso no se sabe otro truco?,… pero de pronto, reapareció frente a mí con esa sonrisa nuevamente…, sonrisa que me asusto por un momento…)… yo, ya la había perdido desde hace mucho tiempo, hahahahaha….

 **Adigio** \- ¡TU! (esta vez si que me hizo enfadar…, trate con todo de atraparlo, pero se me escapo…) ¡YA ME ESTOY CANSANDO DE TUS ESTUPIDOZ JUEGUITOS Y DE TUS TONTERIAS, VEN AQUÍ Y ENFRENTANOS! (grite harta y llena de rabia…)

 **Aria** y **Sonata-** ¡SI! (gritaron ellas…)

 **Dark Opal** \- ¡si eso quieren! (al oír su voz, nos dimos cuentas de que estaba sobre nosotras…), dejemos que el auténtico espectáculo comience entonces, les parece bien?! (Él se eleva más y…) ¡VINYL!

… a quien le grito?,… espera, y esa música que está sonando?,… ya entiendo, así que a esto se refería cuando dijo que usaría la música, piensa cantar…, pero exactamente qué es lo que-?, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, pues vemos como se coloca flotando a nuestra altura frente a nosotras…

 **Aria** \- este era tu gran plan?, acaso piensas cantar?, que original… (Dijo con sarcasmo…)

 **Dark Opal** \- jejeje, una idea un poco gastada tal vez, pero solo un profesional como yo sabe cómo pulirla… (Su sonrisa confiada me desagrada mucho…)

 **Adagio** \- ¡ y acaso crees que te daremos tiempo de hacer algo con tu música?, eres más tonto de lo que creí, no lograras nada, chicas, ataquen! (ellas me hicieron caso y enviamos a nuestras verdaderas formas a atacarlo con todo…)

 **Dark Opal** \- ¡ven por mi entonces Dagi, vengan las 3 por mí, y que comience la diversión, hahaha! (¡D-D-Dagi?, como se atreve?, ahora ya no tiene salvación!)

 **Musica: Shiny - (DISNEY METAL VERSION) - Moana cover by Jonathan Young / Shiny Cover - Moana [BLING Edition] - Caleb Hyles**

 **Por raro que parezca, no pude decidirme entre estas 2 opciones ya que ambas me convencían, así que ustedes pueden imaginarse que es la que más les guste,… como siempre, letra modificada para adaptarse a la situación, con voz de un joven de 20 años…, solo imaginen que por más que las Dazzlings lo ataquen, tanto con sus formas humanas como con sus verdaderas formas, no logran hacerle más que unos cuantos rasguños a Dark Opal, y en cierto momento, Adagio lo ataca por la espalda cuando él estaba intimidando a sonata, lo que provoca que ahora centre su atención principalmente en Adagio…, se pondrá un poco agresivo con ella a pesar de ser mujer, asi que, los ataques y movimientos quedaran totalmente a su imaginación…**

 **Dark Opal- ¡Well Dark Opal hasn't always been this glare, I was a sad little boy once!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡now I know I can be happy as a mad, because I'm crazy now baby!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡did your leader say "we will take control, of all this world and human beings"?**

 **Dark Opal- ¡but there's one "thing" that she had never expect to see!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡that "thing" it's me!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡just look at my shiny!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡like the treasure from my Equestria's secret cave!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡are you stare?, or blind for my shiny!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I will sparkle like the "jewels" on your chest!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡did you get?!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡dirty joke!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you're so dumb, dumb, dumb, if you three think you are winners!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡beginners!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡oh, but you can come, come, come, and try to catch the brightest glitters!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡my glimmers!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I just love see how… you're gonna break down!** **(Dice intimidando a Sonata con su mirada fija y esa sonrisa perturbadora, y esta tiembla un poco, hasta que adagio lo ataca por la espalda…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡… well, well, well…, little Dagi's having trouble with her look!** **(Dice dirigiendo su atención hacia ella…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you little semi-mermaid-humanoid!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡ouch, what a terrible performance!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡go to fish!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡get it?!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you don't sing like you used to girl!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡yet I have to give you credit cause I'm back!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡thanks to the fool of your attack!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡and thanks to you again I show my kind of art!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I'll never stop, I can't, I'm too shiny!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡watch me "dazzle" like an "Opal" In the light!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡that's my life, my life is so shiny!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you keep singing?, but you've already lose this fight!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡now say goodnight!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡Dazzlings bye!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you could try, try, try, but you can't expect to win this time, it's not "Will" turn, it's mine!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡so give up!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you will fail, fail, fail, now it's time for me to take like this…, the key piece! (Dice viendo el collar en el cuello de Adagio…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡far from the world that abandoned you, chasing the pain of these humans who make you grow stronger!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you tried to take my control!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡but your voices are not strong enough!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡Dazzlings!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡now it's time to kick your hineys!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡ever seen someone so shiny!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡enjoy your song cause it's the last you'll ever sing!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡ç'est la vie mon ami!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I'm so shiny!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡now I'll beat you so prepare your final plea, just for me!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you'll never be quite as shiny!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡you wish you were nice and…!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡SHINYYYYYYYYYY!**

… cómo?,… como es posible?,… apenas puedo asimilar todo lo que acaba de suceder…, estoy exhausta..., Aria y Sonata están mareadas y aun no se recuperan del todo…, como puede estar pasando esto?,… este ser de ojos impares…, este ridículo burlón y sin sentido…, quien es el?,… que es el?,… en estos momentos, un desagradable recuerdo cruza por mi mente…, cuando Sunset Shimmer nos advirtió que o podríamos con el…, que no podría imaginar que pudiésemos derrotarlo…, acaso…, acaso tenía razón?,… no…, no…, ¡no!, ¡NO, ME NIEGO, ME NIEGO A ACEPTARLO!

 **Dark Opal** \- tuviste suficiente?, Dagi?, hahahahaha…

 **Adagio** \- ¡CALLATE! (¡de una u otra forma, no lo dejare escapar!)

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

… me cuesta decirlo…, pero Dark Opal es impresionante…, una vez fui yo quien se enfrentó a él, pero ver como se enfrenta a alguien más es…, es increíble…, pero bueno, mejor espabilo, no tengo tiempo para dejarme atontar por esto, tengo que concentrarme en lo que será nuestro siguiente movimiento…

 **Twilight** \- parece que Dark Opal logro agotarlas… (Dice observando lo que sucede a la distancia, al igual que todas…, luego se voltea para verlas a todas…), muy bien chicas, es nuestro turno, nuestra oportunidad se ha presentado, las Dazzlings están débiles, y nosotras pudimos recuperar muestras fuerzas, están listas? (todas asienten…)

 **Octavia** \- Twilight… (Ella la ve…), perdona mi inseguridad, pero por favor prométeme que le profesor Will no saldrá lastimado… (Twilight se acerca a ella coloca su mano en su hombro en señal de conforte…)

 **Twilight** \- lo prometo, cuando todo esto termine, su seguridad será nuestra prioridad número 1… (Eso dejo a Octavia un poco más clamada…), con la ayuda de Vinyl, solo déjanoslo todo a nosotras 7…

 **Sunset** \- … 7? (Pregunte confundida…, Twilight voltea a verme y me asiente sonriendo…)

 **Twilight** \- asi es…, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash… (Ella señala el micrófono en mis manos…), tu, y yo…, juntas lo lograremos… (Escucharle decir eso…, me hizo sonreír…, realmente me hizo muy feliz oír eso…)

 **Sunset** \- si…, tienes razón, lo lograremos…, juntas… (Ahora estoy lista…, me siento finalmente lista…, estoy llena de seguridad, y por el bien de todos, por el bien de mis amigas, por el bien de Will, debemos terminar esto, aquí y ahora…, y sin más tiempo que perder, nos preparamos para terminar con esto…, todas juntas…, como amigas…)

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **… curiosamente, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito…, y aún más curiosamente, no es el más largo que valla a escribir…, aunque no lo crean, habrá al menos un capítulo más largo que este, quizá sea el siguiente, o quizá el próximo, no puedo estar seguro, solo deseo que disfruten de esto y de lo que vendrá…**

 **… gracias a todos por su paciencia, y espero que consideren que vale la pena esperar por estos capitulo jejeje, si no me pondré muy triste XD**

 **… en fin, sin más que decir, comenten, pregunten, sugieran, y estén atentos para el próximo capítulo, que, posiblemente esté listo para antes del 15, pero como siempre, la vida es impredecible…, si necesitan algo, estoy disponible tanto por la página, como por el correo…**

 **Hasta luego.**


	43. la última oportunidad

**Nota: debo admitir que me hubiese gustado poder hacer más largo este capítulo, pero el principal inconveniente es que Will aún tiene muchos puntos que atender, y abarcar todo eso en un solo capitulo hubiese sido demasiado extenso…, sin mencionar la falta de tiempo, los "inconvenientes" que se me presentan todos los días, y últimamente muy seguido, como si la mala suerte me persiguiera…**

 **Luck- te aseguro, que no es mi culpa, no hay ninguna razón por la cual yo obstruiría tu trabajo…**

 **… eh?, no Luck, me malinterpretaste, no lo decía para ofenderte, solo lo decía por la típica expresión, tú sabes…**

 **Luck- … ya comprendo…**

 **Fate- jejeje, problemas, problemas y más problemas, con P mayúscula, ese es tu ineivtable destino…**

 **… (…)… de hecho, ahora que lo pienso…, no tendrás tu algo que ver con todo lo que me ha estado pasando últimamente?**

 **Fate- ¡q-q-q-q-que?, no yo no-!**

 **Porque ya no me creo que sea pura coincidencia…**

 **Fate- ¡te equivocas, te juro que yo nunca-! ("caíste…, jejeje"),… (…)… ¡MALO!**

 **Hahaha, peor bueno, ya no suframos por eso, simplemente vamos a ver el siguiente capítulo, luz, cámara, diversos XD.**

 **Temporada 2, capitulo 9: la última oportunidad.**

 **Sunset** \- si…, tienes razón, lo lograremos…, juntas… (Ahora estoy lista…, me siento finalmente lista…, estoy llena de seguridad, y por el bien de todos, por el bien de mis amigas, por el bien de Will, debemos terminar esto, aquí y ahora…, y sin más tiempo que perder, nos preparamos para terminar con esto…, todas juntas…, como amigas…)

 **Primera persona, Adagio POV.**

… ¡esto no tiene ningún sentido, por más que lo ataco, de una u otra forma él siempre logra evadirme…, tan pronto como Aria y Sonata recuperaron su fuerza se unieron a mí para darle casa a este…, este…, monstruo…, pero no está sirviendo de nada, nada, esto no puede estar pasando de verdad, como es posible que haya un ser tan absurdo como el?,… no es un pony…, es imposible que sea un pony común y corriente de Equestria!

 **Sonata** \- (nuestras verdaderas formas lo persiguen dando vueltas en el aire mientras este escapa y se burla de nosotras…) ¡hey, tu, no recuerdo tu nombre, ya deja de huir, que no sabes hacer otra cosa que solo huir de nosotras?! (Le grita mientras este sigue escapando…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … huir?, eso es lo que creían que hacia?… jeje, son más ingenuas de lo que esperaba viniendo de unas manipuladoras… (sus palabras nos molestaron…, de pronto, este se detiene en seco en pleno aire, y nuestras verdaderas formas estuvieron a punto de atraparlo conforme se acercaban al a toda velocidad…, pero este desapareció de nuevo y reapareció frente a nosotras 3, así que nos pusimos en posición para prepararnos para lo que sea que tenga planeado ahora…) uy, qué miedo, que pretenden hacer ahora?, seguir con esta inútil estrategia?, en serio será posible que aún no lo entiendan? (ese comentario nos hizo vernos entre nosotras con confusión y seriedad…), yo solo trataba de mostrarles lo inútil que se ha vuelto todo esto… (Lo que dijo nos sorprendió…)

 **Aria** \- ¡inútil?, que quieres decir?,… acaso…, acaso tú crees en serio que tienes oportunidad de ganarnos?! (Pregunta molesta…)

 **Dark Opal-** (… nos está viendo fijamente y sin responder…) … jejejejeje…, ¡hahahahahahahahahaha! (¡hay esta otra vez esa molesta risa!)

 **Adagio** \- ¡detén tu estúpida burla, ya me estoy cansando de esa molesta risa tuya, mejor guarda silencio antes de que te haga arrepentirte! (grite con todo mi enojo…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (este se calló y ahora me ve con algo de impresión…, será posible que en serio lo halla asustado?,… a juzgar por esa ligera sonrisa que ahora muestra en su rostro, diría que no…)… valla, lamento mucho oír eso…, aunque creo que ya estabas cansada desde hace mucho rato jejeje… (No puedo creer que ningún método de intimidación funcione con ese fenómeno…, como es que no siente miedo?,… eso solo me molesta más…),… de cualquier manera pronto no tendrán que preocuparse más por esto…, ninguna de las 3 tendrá que preocuparse por esto de nuevo… (Su comentario nos confundió a las 3…)

 **Adagio** \- que es lo que quieres decir? (le pregunto con mucha seriedad y una mirada fija y furiosa…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … saben?,… me cuesta trabajo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado los 4 juntos durante todo este espectáculo, enserio no se hayan dado cuenta todavía… (La forma en la que lo dijo, y esa risa en su rostro…, algo no está bien, que está planeado ahora?)

 **Aria** \- ¡darnos cuenta?, darnos cuenta de qué?, de que estás hablando ahora?, acaso esta es otra de tus tontas bromas?, pues si en serio crees que vamos a seguir con tu ridículo juego, te equivocas, esta tontería se acabó!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … en verdad lo crees? (pregunta cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo muy confiado…, ahora estoy segura, algo está tramando…)

 **Sonata** \- ¡si, estas acabado! (acaso no se le ocurrió nada más que decir?)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … están totalmente seguras? (y sigue con esa misma actitud que tanto me molesta…)

 **Adagio-** ¡basta, ya fue suficiente de esto, no volveremos a caer en ninguno de tus trucos, solo mira a tú alrededor…, y mírate a ti…, estas más cansado que nosotras, acaso crees que no me he dado cuentas de como disminuía tu velocidad y tu fuerza?,… estas débil… se acabó,… nosotras ya ganamos,… que es lo que no estás viendo?!

 **Dark Opal** \- … jejeje…, es cierto que ya casi no tengo energía…, eso me pasa por dejarme llevar por mi sed de venganza y usar toda mi magia sin medirme jeje… (Lo sabía…, eso significa que ahora tenemos la ventaja…),… pero… (Pero?, pero que?),… bueno…, como explicarlo?,… jejejejeje…, hahahahaha… (La forma en que está diciendo eso, y con esa risa burlona en serio me molesta…, él está mirando a su alrededor y esta apuntando su mirada fijamente hacia cierta dirección…), debo decirles que son ustedes las que no están viendo la realidad de este asunto… (…que?,… que es lo que quiere decir?,… yo también voltee mi rostro en la dirección que el veía para saber qué es lo que le causa tanta gracia…,… y al ver lo que él veía desde esta distancia…, no podía creer lo que veía…, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca expresaba mi horror y mi incredulidad…)

… en ese preciso momento, me temí lo peor…, me sentí como la idiota más idiota de todas las idiotas, más idiota que Aria y Sonata juntas…, como es que no me di cuenta?, este infeliz solo estaba…, solo estaba…, ¡distrayéndonos!

 **Adagio** \- … no, ¡no, no puede ser cierto, esto debe ser una broma! (mi grito altero a las otras 2…)

 **Aria** \- Adagio, que rayos te pasa ahora? (pregunta mientras fija su mirada donde yo estoy viendo…, y su expresión cambio a una con más temor y sorpresa que la mía…),… oh maldición…

 **Sonata** \- que? (ella también observa en la misma dirección…),… oh-oh, eso no es bueno… (Dice igual de sorprendida y preocupada…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ¡hahahahaha, las sorprendí?, todo este tiempo les estuve viendo la cara, trio de bobas! (su insulto nos molestó pero no podíamos desprender nuestras miradas de lo que veíamos…)

… eran las Rainbooms…, desde aquella colina las observábamos, las Rainbooms se habían recuperado por completo de todo la lucha que tuvimos antes de que este fenómeno saliera de la nada y se entrometiera en nuestros asuntos…, nos están viendo directamente y están preparándose para atacarnos…, no puedo ver dudas, inseguridad ni temor en sus rostros…, esto es malo, esto es muy malo para nosotras, estamos exhaustas de tanto luchar contra el…, acaso…, ¡no puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo lo que hizo fue distraernos?, acaso, acaso este era su plan desde el principio?!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- así es… (Yo voltee a verlo cuando él dijo eso…), a juzgar por esa mirada de mocosa sorprendida, diría que ya te iste cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones, y apuesto a que te estabas preguntando si esto era lo que pretendía o algo así, me equivoco? (c-como lo…?), pues esa es mi respuesta, así es, hahahahaha…

 **Adagio** \- (aún estaba en shock por todo esto, pero eso no evito que expresara mi molestia…) ¡eres-, eres-, eres un tramposo y un descarado!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ¡haha, crees que eres la primera que me lo dice?, te reto a que me digas un insulto que no me hayan dicho antes! (¡Ese infeliz sigue burlándose!)

 **Aria** \- ¡así que ese fue tu plan todo el tiempo?, mantenernos ocupadas para cansarnos y darles a tus patéticas amiguitas la oportunidad de recuperarse! (el asiente con una risa burlona…), ¿¡y solo por eso decidiste recibir todos esos golpes que te dimos!? (El vuelve a asentir burlándose…), ¡lunático!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ¡por favor no me duele que me lo digan mis propias amigas, no me va a doler que me lo digan unas crueles y sucias manipuladoras como ustedes, sardinas cantarinas! (otro insulto que nos sigue molestando…)

 **Sonata** \- ¡entonces, eso quiere decir que solo nos usaste y nos manipulaste?, ese tipo de cosas están muy mal! (… Sonata, como puede ser tan…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (… este mira a su alrededor, específicamente a todos los que están bajo nuestro control…, luego vuelve a vernos a Sonata…)… pero que descaro… (nos dice con una cara sarcástica…)

 **Adagio** \- ¡muy bien, se acabó, estas mal de la cabeza si crees que vamos a darles tiempo de hacer algo! (yo gire mi cabeza en dirección a las otras 2…), ¡chicas, acaben con ellas! (dije señalando a las Rainbooms…)

 **Aria** y **Sonata** \- ¡de acuerdo! (gritaron y junto conmigo enviaron a sus verdaderas formas a atacar a las Rainbooms nuevamente, como lo hicimos la primera vez…)

 **Adagio** \- (gire nuevamente en dirección al fenómeno frente a nosotras…) ¡y en cuanto a ti, nos ocuparemos nosotras personalmente de quitarte del medio de una vez y para siempre, ya no nos estorbaras más! (dije poniendo me en posición para atacarlo yo misma, y las otras 2 también lo hicieron…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ¡jejeje, tienen ganas de un último juego antes del gran final eh?, muy bien, pues juguemos! (dice adoptando una especie de posición de pelea…)

 **Adagio** \- ¡hahaha, así que aun piensas que esto es un juego, en ese caso, acabaremos contigo rápidamente esta vez! (dije con más confianza al ver como esta mas débil, y sin más, nos abalanzamos contra el…)

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

… odio tener que admitirlo, pero Dark Opal realmente resulto de mucha más ayuda de lo que esperábamos, y a juzgar por la mirada en los rostros de todas, apuesto a que nos soy la única que piensa lo mismo…, todo estaba preparado, todas estaban en sus posiciones y listas para tocar una vez más sus instrumentos y terminar con esto…, y en cuanto a mi…

 **Twilight-** (yo aún sostenía el micrófono que recogí del suelo cuando se le cayó a Twilight…, lentamente, y solo dejándome llevar por el calor del momento, decidí quitarme mi chaqueta…, podía sentir como la brisa soplaba y revoloteaba mi cabello…, ya no hay más duda en mi corazón…, esto es por mis amigas, por Will, y por todo Canterlot High…, ya es hora…) estas lista Sunset Shimmer? (me pregunto sonriéndome confiada poniéndose a mi lado la frente de todas…)

 **Sunset** \- (yo devolví la sonrisa…) así es…, ¡hagámoslo! (todas afirmaron a su manera…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡y más vale que nos apresuremos, ahí vienen! (grita alterada y señalándonos con la baqueta como las sirenas venían hacia nosotras a toda velocidad y también veíamos como las Dazzlings seguían enfrentándose a Dark Opal a la distancia…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡muy buen, danos ritmo amiga! (le dice a Vinyl, esta asiente con entusiasmo y esta comienza a usar su "auto-consola" para la música…)

 **Twilight** \- ¿¡todas listas chicas!? (Una vez más, todas asintieron, y Octavia y Spike se mantuvieron un poco apartados para protegerse…, y la música empezó a sonar a medida que las sirenas se acercaban…), ¡adelante Sunset Shimmer! (yo le asentí sonriendo…, y con mi mirada fija en el objetivo, comencé a cantar…, ahora es cuando demostrare lo que realmente valgo…, quien realmente soy…)

 **Sunset- ¡** **you're never gonna bring me down** **,** **you're never gonna break this part of me!**

 **Sunset- ¡** **my friends are here to bring me 'round, not singing just for popularity!**

 **Sunset y Twilight- (Twilight toma junto conmigo el micrófono y empezamos a cantar todas juntas…)** **¡We're here to let you know, that we won't let it go!**

 **Rainbooms- ¡** **Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow!**

 **Sunset y Twilight- ¡And you can try to fight, but we have got the light of-!**

 **Rainbooms- ¡friendship on our side!**

 **Rainbooms- ¡** **g** **ot the music in our hearts, we're here to blow this thing apart!** **(¡Está funcionando, nuestra magia esta fluyendo e hizo retroceder a las sirenas!)**

 **Rainbooms- ¡** **a** **nd together, we will never, be afraid of the dark!** **(¡No solo eso, todos se están liberando del hechizo de las Dazzlings, ahora están demasiado débiles, ya ni siquiera pueden seguir luchando contra Dark Opal!)**

 **Rainbooms- ¡here to sing our song out loud, get you dancing with the crowd!** **(Y yo…, yo me estoy elevando en el aire y, y…)**

 **Rainbooms- ¡as the music of our friendship, survives, survives!** **(¡transformando!)**

 **Primera persona, Adagio POV.**

 **Todos- (¡me engañan mis ojos? o esto es una pesadilla?, todos se han liberado de nuestro control!)** **¡got the music in our hearts, we're here to blow this thing apart!**

 **Todos- (¡todos están bailando y cantando juntos esa estúpida canción, esto no puede estar pasando de verdad!)** **¡and together, we will never be afraid of the dark!**

 **Todos- (¡estamos sin energías, perdimos el control, y ahora…, y ahora?!)** **¡here to sing our song out loud, get you dancing with the crowd!**

 **Todos- (¡que es eso, la magia de las Rainbooms está juntándose en el cielo y conjurando una especie de-, de…, alicornio hecho de luz?, con melena y cola de arcoíris!) ¡as the music of our friendship, survives, survives, survives! (¡esta-, esta-, está apuntando su cuerno directamente a nuestras verdaderas formas y a nosotras, NOOOOOOOOOO!)**

… ese alicornio disparo un potente rallo de energía que nos impactó completamente…, primero, pude sentir como destruyo nuestras formas de sirena…, pero luego, justo antes de que el rayo de energía cayera sobre nosotras…, no lo sé…, pude sentir algo más…, como una fuerte presión en mi pecho y en mi cuello…, y a los pocos instantes, simplemente desapareció…, todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento era como ese rayo de energía nos daba directamente…

 **Primera persona, Sunset POV.**

… lo hicimos…, ¡no puedo creer que lo hicimos, en verdad lo logramos, yo desperte la magia en mi interior y logre transformarme y unirme a las chicas, liberamos a todos del control de las sirenas!,… y también…, sus joyas…, las joyas que usaban como collares fueron destruidas, desde aquí podemos ver los fragmentos en el piso del escenario, y ellas estaban en el piso, agotadas y débiles,… rápidamente volvimos a la normalidad, yo recogí mi chaqueta y me la coloque, y a toda prisa nos dirigimos hacia el escenario para ver el resultado…

… al principio nuestra principal preocupación era saber dónde estaba Dark Opal, pues no lo veíamos por ningún lado, temíamos que el rayo pudiese afectarlo demasiado por alguna razón, aunque, demás está decir que nos preocupábamos principalmente por haber podido hacerle daño a Will…, pero tras unos momentos, nuestra atención tuvo que desviarse a otro lado…, veíamos como las Dazzlings se levantaban y observaron con impresión y nervios todos esos fragmentos de joyas dispersados por el piso frente a ellas…, Adagio tomo un fragmento con inseguridad, y cambian sus miradas de derrota por unas mucho más preocupadas mientras miran a todo el público,… un momento…, me pregunto si…?

 **Dazzlings** \- **¡wE wIll bE AdOrEd, tEll Us thAt yOU wAnt Us, wE wOn't bE IgnOrEd, It's tImE fOr OUr rEwArd!** **(… cielos…, tan pronto como empezaron a intentar cantar con esas voces tan desafinadas, todos comenzaron a abuchearlas, puedo notar en sus rostros lo impresionadas de que están de que sus voces ya no sean como antes en lo más mínimo…, ahora todos les están lanzando cosas, principalmente comida…, y finalmente, para escapar de todo esto, comienzan a huir, pero justo antes de que pudieran bajar del escenario…)**

… un pequeño rayo de luz apareció cortándole el camino a las Dazzlings y nos deslumbro a todas por un segundo…, cuando toda pudimos volver a ver, vimos a Dark Opal caer al piso a los pies de las Dazzlings…,… esperen un segundo…, ¡su cabello volvió a la normalidad, entonces eso quiere decir que…!

 **Dark Opal?** \- … "auch",… golpeado por un rayo mágico… otra vez… (Se está levantando lentamente…, las Dazzlings lo ven con algo temor, quien lo diría?,… él logra levantarse y erguirse totalmente… y fija su mirada seria en las Dazzlings…),… lo ven?,… se los advertí…, se los dije…, pero no me escucharon…, ya aprendieron su lección? (ellas lo ven fijamente sin poder responderle…),… ahora jamás lo olvidaran,… que este día sirva como una lección para ustedes por siempre…, el mal, jamás, triunfa… (Ellas aun están sin habla, solo lo ven con inseguridad y sin acercársele…)

 **Adagio** \- … q-q-quien…?,…q-q-que eres tú? (pregunta tartamudeando por el temor…)

 **Will** \- … yo soy Will…, el humano de Equestria… (Su respuesta, las dejo a las 3 sin comentarios…), y ustedes 3, ya me hicieron perder la paciencia… (Les dice con un tono más serio, lo que provoca que ellas estén un poco asustadas de el…),… se acabó…, todo esto, se acabó…, por favor… solo váyanse… (… eso querían hacer, pero les daba miedo pasar a un lado de el por lo que veo…),… ¡váyanse! (dijo elevando la voz y dando un fuerte pisotón en el piso del escenario, lo que quebró un poco ese pedazo de madera…)

… las Dazzlings se asustaron el ver eso, y sin más que decir, empezaron a correr, especialmente una de ellas grito un poco asustada, le pasaron por un lado a Will, y finalmente, solo se fueron…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… un poco brusco?, tal vez…, pero finalmente me pude deshacer de esos dolores de cabeza…, bueno, figurativamente, ya que me estoy mareando, me está constando mantenerme en pie, me duele todo el cuerpo, y no me sentía así desde lo que paso con…

 **Will** \- Sunset Shimmer… (Dije mareado y por poco me caigo al piso, pero…)

 **Sunset** \- ¡Will! (de ente todas las chicas, ella fue la primera en correr rápido hacia mí y sostenerme para evitar que me callera, seguida por todas las demás…), ¡Will?, Will estas bien?, eres tú?, por favor dime que eres tú! (me pregunta alterada…, con ayuda de Applejack y Rainbow, logro mantenerme en pie, pero ellas no me sueltan pues notan lo débil que estoy…)

 **Will** \- … si…, soy yo…, he vuelto jeje… (Dije sonriendo, lo cual tranquilizo mucho a las chicas, excepto a…)

 **Octavia** \- entiendo que ya haya pasado el peligro, pero como puede reír en estas circunstancias?, por favor mírese, mire sus heridas, y apenas puede mantenerse en pie, está hecho un desastre profesor Will… (… "auch", a veces demasiada sinceridad duele…)

 **Applejack** \- jejeje, pedirle a Will que pierda el sentido del humor, aun en los momentos más difíciles, sería como pedirme a mí que me olvidara de las manzanas (su comentario fue gracioso para casi todos…)

 **Fluttershy-** estábamos muy preocupadas de que nuestra magia pudiera lastimarte, en verdad estas bien? (me pregunta tímidamente…)

 **Will** \- (yo logro mantenerme en pie, y Applejack y Rainbow me sueltan…, ahora acaricio la cabeza de Fluttershy para calmarla, esta deja salir un ruidito de gusto…) descuida Fluttershy, estaré bien… (Dije sonriendo y dejo de acariciarla…)

 **Pinkie** \- pero a dónde fuiste?, hace unos momentos no estabas aquí, solo…, solo apareciste de repente… (Pregunta que todas se hacían…, yo me quede algo pensativo…)

 **Will** \- … no estoy seguro…, lo último que recuerdo es el rayo de luz que cayó sobre mí, después de eso, todo está confuso… (Dije con dificultad para recordar…)

 **Rainbow** \- bueno y eso que más da?, lo importante aquí es que derrotamos a las sirenas, salvamos Canterlot High, sacamos del medio a Dark Opal, y te recuperamos sin que sufrieras daños graves, todo lo demás son solo detalles menores, además conociéndote, seguro recuperaras tus energías con un buen descanso… (Dice sonriendo despreocupada…)

 **Rarity** \- bueno, sin ánimo de sonar muy radical, esencialmente concuerdo con Rainbow Dash, tu seguridad es nuestra prioridad ahora tesoro, y me alegra mucho ver que no estás muy lastimado, no podría vivir conmigo misma si lastimara a propósito uno de mis amigos…

 **Will-** vamos Rarity, no exageres… (Dije agitando mi mano…)

 **Rarity** \- lo digo en serio… (Dice con un rostro lleno de decisión, a todas les dio gracia eso…)

 **Will-** jejeje…, se los agradezco mucho chicas…, a todas…, sé que debió de ser difícil para ustedes tomar la decisión de usar su magia contra mí, pero en verdad les agradezco por evitar que mi otro yo causara un peor desastre… (Dije con un tono suave…)

 **Sunset-** si, lo fue…, pero sabíamos que era lo correcto…, y entendimos que eso era lo que querías que hiciésemos…, lamento que hayamos tardado tanto… (Dice con un tono algo bajo…)

 **Will** \- (ahora la acaricio a ella…) no te disculpes, no es culpa de nadie…, en verdad se los agradezco…, especialmente a ti… (Le dije sonriendo, y poco a poco esta cambio su mirada algo triste por una sonrisa…)

 **Vinyl-** wow, simplemente wow, todo esto ha sido una locura, y ver todo ese espectáculo de magia que hicieron, y ver aparecer criaturas de otro mundo, hahaha, ha sido lo más asombroso que me ha pasado en la vida… (Dice con mucho ánimo…)

 **Rainbow** \- hah, si, que puedo decirte?, somos asombrosas… (Dice con mucho aire…)

 **Vinyl-** deberíamos hacer esto más seguido… (Es broma?)

 **Will-** pues si no es mucha molestia, yo preferiría algo de paz por un tiempo…, que opinan de

 **Twilight-** tienes razón, después de todo esto necesitamos un buen descanso…, además, si no has perdido el sentido del humor, eso solo puede significa que se encuentra bien cierto?, jeje… (Jeje, si, para que negarlo?)

 **Will** \- si…, adolorido, pero ya me acostumbre… (Dije sonriendo, eso calmo mucho a todas…)

 **Octavia** \- (ella sigue preocupada…) p-pero esperen, estamos realmente seguras de eso?, quiero decir, esto podría ser más serio de lo que aparenta, podría tener algún otro daño colateral, o un efecto secundario causado por esa especie de rallo que lo golpeo, o peor, podría- (Vinyl la interrumpe abrazándola…)

 **Vinyl** \- vamos Tavy, relájate, estas paranoica, además, ya nos lo explicaron antes recuerdas?, no es la primera vez que nuestro asesor escolar se mete en estos líos mágicos hahaha… (Bueno, es palabra cierta, tan cierta que las chicas rieron un poco…)

 **Octavia** \- V-Vinyl, por favor, no en frente de todas… (Dice sonrojada…)

… reímos por un momento por la situación…, yo observaba como aún se encontraban todos los estudiantes aquí, hablando entre ellos y tratando de razón que había pasado en todo este tiempo y como llegaron hasta aquí…, jeje, parece mentira que apenas ahora estén discutiendo eso, y eso que hace rato estaban bailando y cantando…

… Vinyl se despidió de nosotros y corrió en dirección a su auto, no podía dejarlo ahí sin más, y por supuesto, se llevó a Octavia con ella tomándola repentinamente del brazo y corriendo a toda prisa…, jeje, esas 2 son todo un caso…, volteo mi mirada hacia Sunset Shimmer, al igual que todas las demás, la cual, esa fijando su atención en…,… lo que quedo…

 **Sunset** \- (ella levanta uno de los fragmentos de las joyas de las Dazzlings…)… supongo que esto explica porque eran tan importantes para ellas…

 **Twilight** \- (nos aceramos a Sunset…) sin esos pendientes y la magia que tu trajiste de Equestria, solo son 3 normales e inofensivas adolecentes… (… espero que sea cierto…)

 **Flash** \- (y de pronto, Flash llega corriendo rápidamente hacia el escenario…) ¡que vivan las Rainbooms! (y de pronto abraza a Twilight la cual se sonroja…) ¡eso fue increíble! (dice sonriendo…)

… hahaha, pobre Twilight no sabe cómo reaccionar, los nervios no la dejan…, las chicas y yo nos vimos con miradas picaras y riendo, captando entre todos el "mensaje" jejeje…, poco a poco vimos cómo tanto Twilight como Flash se acercaban mutuamente…, ambos estaban muy sonrojados…, yo llegue a considerar que las cosas cambiarían a como se supone que iban a ser, hasta llegue a cantar mentalmente la canción "sha-la-la-la-la-la-la sin dudar, no lo evites más, y ahora bésala" de la sirenita…,… peeeeero no…

 **Trixie** \- (Trixie aparece entre ellos y los interrumpe, causando que se separen por la sorpresa, y ve a Twilight con rostro amenazador…) ¡puede que hallan vencido a las Dazzlings, pero nunca tendrán la impresionante habilidad de la gran y poderosa Trixie! (y con eso dicho, arrojo una de sus clásicas bombas de humo…)

 **Pinkie** \- (el humo hoz hizo cerrar los ojos y toser, y cuando se disipo y pudimos ver nuevamente…) ¡desapareció! (grita sorprendida con las manos en la cabeza…, pero…),… oh esperen, ahí está… (Tratando de escaparse por la parte alta de una de las gradas…, mala idea…)

 **Trixie** \- (perdió el equilibrio y cayó fuera…) ¡Trixie está bien! (será verdad?)

 **Rainbow** \- (fue una escena que no pudimos evitar ver, en fin, Rainbow cambia de tema…) saben?, Twilight volverá a Equestria pronto, y seguramente se llevara Will arrastrado si es necesario… (Twilight asiente sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- hey… (Dije sonriendo sarcásticamente, lo que causo risitas por parte de a las chicas…)

 **Rainbooms** \- jeje, como decía, a las Rainbooms les serviría alguien para ayudar a Fluttershy con la voz de apoyo… (Dice viendo Sunset…, esta sonríe y se dirige a tomar una guitarra que está conectada a un amplificador…, y para sorpresa de todos, la toca como toda una profesional…)

 **Sunset** \- también toco la guitarra… (Dice sonriendo modestamente…, wow…)

 **Rainbow-** (Rainbow se quedó pensativa por un momento, hasta para mí fue impresionante ver su manejo de la guitarra…)… ya veremos… (Jeje, típico de ella…)

… todas, incluso Spike, fueron a darle un cálido abrazo a Sunset Shimmer que la sorprendió y la dejo sin palabras y con los ojos cerrados…, fue tierno…, valla que me llena mi corazón de alegría al ver lo bien que finalmente se llevan con ella…, todos cortan el abrazo…, y ahora Sunset me ve a mí con esa misma sonrisa tan dulce y tierna…, y sin previo aviso, ella me abrazo a mí con mucha fuerza…, me sorprendí por un momento, pero correspondí el abrazo, y pude escuchar las risitas de las chicas y de Spike, que al parecer, no les extraña para nada la repentina acción de Sunset…

 **Sunset-** gracias…, de verdad, muchísimas gracias por todo Will…, gracias por darme la oportunidad de formar parte de la magia de la amistad…, gracias por siempre creer en mi… (Decía sonriendo y sollozando, al parecer ya no pudo contener la alegría que sentía…)

 **Will** \- no tienes nada que agradecerme…, lo hice con todo el gusto del mundo…, te lo dije… (Yo tome su rostro con mi mano, y con una sonrisa le dije…), esta es la verdadera tu… (Ella asiente aceptándolo totalmente…), pero si quieres agradecerle a alguien, agradéceles ellas (dije apuntando a las chicas con mi mano y Sunset voltea para ver a las chicas sonriéndole…), fueron ellas quienes hicieron el verdadero trabajo, yo solo te mostré el camino…, tu eres quien tuvo la fuerza para seguir cada paso…, y cada paso, te llevo a una de ellas…

 **Applejack** \- hasta que finalmente, demostraste ser una verdadera amiga, y creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que no sé lo que hubiésemos hecho sin ti cuando quedamos atrapados bajo el escenario…, como te dije antes, te redimiste totalmente, y siempre te estaremos agradecidas… (Sus palabras hicieron sonrojar a Sunset jeje…)

 **Rainbow** \- si, jeje, quien diría que eres la misma chica que nos hacia la vida imposible antes, mírate ahora, eres parte de la familia… (… se esforzó por decir algo motivador, pero creo que todos pensamos que debió omitir ciertos detalles…)

 **Fluttershy** \- si no te molesta que te lo diga, ha sido muy agradable para mí convivir contigo desde que conocemos a la verdadera tu… (Fluttershy siempre tan tierna, sus palabras también llegan hasta Sunset…)

 **Pinkie** \- haha, hace que todo lo que hemos pasado antes sea tan gracioso ahora que lo recordamos, jijiji… (Todos entendemos su punto jeje…)

 **Rarity** \- cierto, me hace desear que hubiésemos sido amigas desde hace años… (Debe ser muy agradable escuchar todas esas lindas palabras…)

 **Twilight** \- y yo puedo asegurarte que la princesa Celestia estará más que feliz de escuchar todo el progreso que has hecho aquí en tus estudios de la amistad desde la última vez que vine… (Y creo que eso fue lo que más le llego…), a apropósito, creo que ya es hora, deberíamos volver a Equestria, estás de acuerdo Spike? (Spike asiente…),… y tu Will? (dice eso ultimo viéndome con una ceja arqueada y con una sonrisa y un tono sarcástico, jejeje, creo que nunca me dejara olvidar lo que le hice…)

 **Will-** (incline mi cabeza hacia arriba para ver cielo nocturno lleno de bellas y brillantes estrellas…)… si…, bueno…, en realidad, creo que deberíamos esperar hasta mañana Twilight…

 **Twilight** \- ah sí?, alguna razón en particular? (pero que desconfiada…)

 **Will** \- jeje, si algunas, es que necesito arreglar algunas cosas aquí antes de estar listo para volver…

 **Twilight** \- … aja… (Sigue viéndome con esa mirada de "no te creo nada")

 **Will** \- lo digo en serio Twilight, en verdad, por favor confía en mí, jamás volveré a hacer lo mismo que la última vez, lo prometo… (Dije poniendo mis manos en forma de súplica…)

 **Twilight** \- (poco a poco se le ablando la mirada…, hasta que…)… te creo…, está bien, mañana volveremos entonces… (Aleluya…), pero no te perderé de vista hasta entonces, me oíste?

 **Will** \- ¡q-que?, p-pero-! (me interrumpe…)

 **Twilight** \- nada de peros, te acompañare y me asegurare de que regreses, quedo claro? (me está viendo con seriedad…)

 **Will** \- … pues ya que… (Dije derrotado…, Twilight sonreía victoriosa y las demás se reían en mi cara…)

 **Applejack** \- jejeje…, y bien?, que harás dulzura?, ya todas están retirándose a sus casa y esta noche dormiremos mejor sabiendo que Canterlot High está a salvo, pero y donde dormirán ustedes? (pregunta viendo a Spike y a Twilight…)

 **Twilight** \- eh?, oh, bueno… (Parece mentira que se le olvidara ese detalle…), pues…, supongo que podríamos ir a la biblioteca y… (Pinkie la interrumpe…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡otra vez con eso?, ni se te ocurra, puedes venir a mi casa otra vez! (dice abrazándola como antes…, solo que esta vez si la soltó antes de asfixiarla…), y bien?, vendrás?, eh?, eh?

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight jadea para recobrar el liento…) p-pues, supongo, que, si, tu, insistes… (Y de repente…)

 **Rarity** \- o, si prefieres querida, puedes pasar la noche en mi casa, eso hasta me daría la oportunidad de hacerte un par de fabulosos diseños para que te los lleves a casa… (Dice algo emocionada…)

 **Will** \- (Twilight estaba por responderle, pero yo le susurre…) eh, Twilight, no te recomiendo que aceptes ir con ella…

 **Twilight** \- porque no? (me susurra confundida…)

 **Will** \- porque estoy seguro de que cuando ella dice "un par", lo que está tratando de ocultar es que "no dormirás en toda la noche" (ella capto la idea, y no le gusto…)

 **Rarity** \- y bien querida? (Twilight voltea a verla…)

 **Twilight** \- te lo agradezco, pero prefiero no ser una molestia… (Que cara de descaro tiene, pero no la culpo…)

 **Rarity** \- oh no, no, no, no, no querida, no serias ninguna molestia en lo absoluto, yo- (Applejack al rescate…)

 **Applejack** \- y que me dices de venir a mi granja Twilight? (su intervención dejo a Rarity resignada…)

 **Twilight** \- pues… (Rainbow la interumpe…)

 **Rainbow** \- eres más que bienvenida en mi casa, que me dices? (es idea mía?, o ya ni siquiera dejan que Twilight tanga tiempo de decidir?)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, si no te molesta, podrías… (Fluttershy ni siquiera necesita palabras…)

 **Twilight** \- chicas, chicas, escuchen… (Todas dejan de hablar…), les agradezco a todas su hospitalidad, pero no estoy segura de que… (Pinkie la interrumpe, y tiene una cara de epifanía muy grande…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡pero por supuesto, como no lo vi antes?, hagamos otra pijamada en mi casa! (… tras pensarlo unos momentos, creo que la idea les resulto agradable a todas…)

 **Applejack** \- ummm…, saben?, creo que es una buena idea, ahora si podremos divertirnos en una pijamada como debe ser… (Está convencida…)

 **Rarity** \- estoy de acuerdo, será bueno poder relajarse con todos tus amigos… (Rarity igual…)

 **Sunset-** cuenten conmigo, me encantara poder descansar por fin de todo este asunto de las sirenas, y concentrarme solo en pasar tiempo con ustedes… (Sus dulces palabra causaron una sonrisa en todas…)

 **Rainbow** \- además, creo que nos servirá para reforzar nuestra amistad también, más que como banda, si me entienden verdad? (todas asienten…)

 **Fluttershy** \- uh, me siento mucho más tranquila para poder disfrutar de una pijamada ahora…, y tu Twilight? (… Twilight lo medita, pero sí que parece convencida…)

 **Twilight** \- "hmmm",… saben que, creo que ya nos hemos esforzado mucho, y nos merecemos un tiempo para nosotras…, tu qué opinas Spike?

 **Spike** \- pasar tiempo con tus amigos, relajarse y no preocuparse por nada?,… donde firmo? (Jejeje, su comentario nos hizo reír a todos…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡bueno, pues que esperamos?, en marcha! (todas están litas…)

 **Will** \- jeje…, bueno, parece que ya tienen todo planeado, entonces, nos vemos mañana en el portal Twilight, y descuida, te aseguro que esta vez… (Trate de marcharme…, pero algo me sujeto del brazo…, sentí como el sudor de la preocupación resbalaba por mi frente…, y cuando voltee…),… T-Twilight?,… p-pasa algo malo?

 **Twilight** \- … y tu… a donde crees que vas? (… su mirada tétrica y esa sonrisa no me gusta nada…, sin mencionar que las demás y también Spike me están viendo raro…,…¡un segundo, no será que-?!)

 **Will** \- (abrí mis ojos de golpe, me di cuenta de sus intenciones…) ¡no lo harías!

 **Twilight** \- ¡si lo hare!

 **Pinkie** \- ¡y de hecho, ya está hecho, así que saltemos a la siguiente escena para no darte oportunidad ni siquiera de discutir!

 **Will** \- … eh?

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **DOI-** … una vez más, Dark Opal ha probado lo peligroso que es…, pero aun no estoy seguro de cuanta magia puede llegar a acumular realmente…, y ahora, incluso un objeto tan peligroso como el collar de la sirena está en sus manos…, no estoy seguro de que es lo que planea, pero ya he tenido suficiente tiempo para lograr hacer varias teorías…

 **Fate** \- … si…, yo pienso que está reuniendo energía…, diferentes tipos de energía…, esas son las llamadas "piezas que tato menciona…, el cuerno del rey sombra, Discord, Chrysalis, Sunset Shimmer…, estoy convencida de eso…, pero para qué?, acaso pretende apoderarse de la magia de estos seres utilizando el collar de la sirena?

 **DOI** \- … no, la verdad lo dudo mucho…, ni quiera el collar de la sirena posee la capacidad de albergar una cantidad de energía equivalente a la todos estos seres, y más aun si todavía faltan otras "2 piezas",… estoy seguro de que él lo sabe…

 **Fate** \- … entonces…, que es lo que cree que lograra?

 **DOI** \- … aun no estoy seguro…, pero el mismo lo ha dicho antes varias veces, y con mucho descaro y burla…, solo está improvisando todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, en realidad no ha planeado nada en concreto…, apuesto a que ni el mismo sabe bien que es lo que quiere hacer…

 **Fate** \- aunque si tiene un objetivo muy claro, el desea vengarse del planeta tierra del que proviene originalmente, también de todos los humanos, y hacer que los ponys vivan en un "Raromagedon", que acaso quiere imitar lo que hizo Bill Cipher?, quiero decir, Dark Opal está loco, pero no es un idiota, él sabe que al final los villanos nunca ganan…, verdad?

 **DOI** \- … (…)… por supuesto…, ha sido muy astuto hasta ahora, tan astuto como un demonio…, para asegurarse de que su plan funcione, ha hecho lo posible por mantenerse en el margen de lo "correcto" y no hacer nada que pudiera rozar la línea de lo "malvado",… es sorprendente que lograra idear esa estrategia que realmente podría ayudarle a lograr su objetivo…

 **Fate** \- que quieres decir?

 **DOI** \- quiero decir que- (lo interrumpen…)

 **Luck** \- quiere decir que Dark Opal no es ni pretende actuar como un villano, pues ya está consciente de que al final, los planes malvados siempre fracasan, Dark Opal es un resentido que expresa con locuras su inconformidad por las decisiones de su "otro yo", de Will, porque para él, Will solo cambio una prisión por otra y no se liberó realmente de aquello que le causaba dolor, y ahora, Dark Opal, lleno de dolor, busca aquello que a Will no le interesa en lo absoluto pues ya está conforme con haber podio viajar a Equestria…, Dark Opal busca, esa "libertad" que es inhumanamente posible…, en pocas palabras…, que la palabra "necesidad" no exista para el…

 **Fate** \- … e-eh?,… d-de verdad b-busca lograr algo t-tan extremo?

 **DOI** \- … Luck tiene razón,… por cierto, gracias por explicarlo todo y robarme el momento el momento dramático…

 **Luck** \- lo lamento, es solo que al percatarme, debo admitir que me impresiono…

 **Fate** \- tú te sorprendiese por algo?, bueno, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días?

 **DOI** \- no es para menos…, Dark Opal quiere esa "libertad" porque quiere eliminar cualquier posibilidad de… ser lastimado nuevamente…, y si nos ponemos a razonar esto, no es tan raro que Dark opal quiera logar algo así…, después de todo…, el…

 **Fate** \- … el carga…, el carga con todo el dolor, la ira, el rencor, y el sufrimiento que Will logro superar…

 **Luck** \- … sim embargo, Dark Opal es Will…, si Will realmente hubiese superado todo su dolor y rencor, Dark Opal nunca hubiese se hubiese convertido en un conciencia separada de Will…, incluso si la magia de Discord fue quien lo libero, Dark Opal ya existía…, solo estaba…, encerrado…, así que, tomando todo eso en cuenta, realmente podemos decir que Will supero todo el dolor que vivió en su mundo?

 **Fate** \- … (…)…

 **Luck** \- … (…)…

 **DOI** \- … (…)… creo que los 3 podemos estar de acuerdo en que… aún es muy pronto para llegar a una conclusión definitiva…

 **Fate** y **Luck** \- … tienes razón…

 **Fate** \- … entonces, ahora qué?, tomar el collar de la sirena aun no es un crimen que nos concierna verdad?

 **DOI** \- … temo que no…, pero no te preocupes…, a pesar de todo, tengo un buen presentimiento…

 **Luck** \- no me preocupo…

 **Fate** \- me lo decía a mi…, pero supongo que no queda de otra más que esperar…, bien…, observémoslo un poco más…, todos los estudiantes ya se han retirado a sus casas, pero es normal, deben estar cansados, han estado bajo la influencia de ese hechizo durante demasiado tiempo, apuesto a que muchos despertaran con dolor de cabeza y sin recordar bien que es lo que ha sucedido estos 2 últimos días…, parece que más cosas divertidas están por pasarle…

 **Luck** \- y ya era tiempo, se merece un descanso después de todo esto…, aunque me pregunto, recordaran todos el daño que se hicieron no solo entre ellos, sino también lo injustos que fueron con Will?

 **Fate** \- es lo más seguro…, estoy ansiosa por ver como reaccionaran cuando se percaten de todo eso, especialmente las directoras…, pero por ahora, tal y como tu dijiste, es mejor que todos descansen, especialmente Will…, ese chico sí que sabe cómo ganarse las cosas jejeje…

 **DOI** \- jeje…, bien…, Will…, no te preocupes…, solo cumple la promesa que le hiciste a tus 3 seres queridos…, vive y se feliz…

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

 **Lugar: casa de Pinkie Pie.**

… si Will realmente pensó que le iba a permitir escaparse de la pijamada, creyó muy mal…, no es que quiera ponerlo en esta clase de situaciones, es solo que ya es tiempo de que aprenda que no hay nada de vergonzoso en que como amigo tenga esta clase de convivencia con nosotras…, estoy consciente de que aún posee esa costumbre por culpa de su mundo humano, pero hace mucho que tome la decisión de ayudarlo a adaptarse totalmente al nuestro, así que, tengo la intención de que primero debo enseñarle a no avergonzarse por cualquier cosa…, aunque creo que el hecho de estar en este mundo que también es humano, no ayuda mucho…, y además de todo eso, si le quito el ojo de encima, quien sabe que cascos va a hacer, y no pienso arriesgarme a que me juegue sucio como lo hizo la otra vez…, no es desconfianza, es solo seguridad…,… él se lo busco…

…demás está decir que su tensión era notable, jejeje, hasta me hace sentir un poco culpable de haberlo obligado a venir así…, solo un poco…, pero al final, nos divertimos mucho en esta pijamada, juegos, risas, comida, contar historias, todo esto fue realmente gratificante para todos…, además, los padres de Pinkie lo tratan muy bien, supongo que principalmente por ser el "famoso asesor escolar" que logro hacer que su hija sea más organizada jeje…, y Will estaba contento de volverá ver a su mascota, al parecer cuando se fue de casa de Applejack y la dejo con nosotras, Fluttershy la había dejado junto con Angel, para que estuviesen a salvo…, Will le agradeció muchas veces por haberla cuidado, mientras que Fluttershy solo sonreía y le decía que no era ninguna molestia…

… pero cambiando de tema, en estos momentos me pregunto cómo le explicara Will a todos en Canterlot High que deberá dejar ese puesto?,… acaso lo habrá hecho ya?,… "hmmm", no, lo dudo mucho, al menos, no a todos…, y técnicamente él fue despedido cierto?, eso no es un secreto para nadie, seguro todos lo recuerdan incluso después de haber sido liberados del hechizo,… se de antemano que realmente fue por culpa de la magia de las sirenas, así que seguramente las directoras entraran en razón y querrán recontratarlo, no sería extraño…, pero vuelvo a la misma pregunta…, que harás Will?

… la mañana siguiente comenzó siendo totalmente normal, no sucedió nada particularmente interesante…, cada uno de nosotros se vistió con su cambio de ropa, le agradecimos una vez más a los padres de Pinkie por su hospitalidad y nos marchamos…, íbamos camino a Canterlot High, donde finalmente, Will, Spike y yo, deberíamos despedirnos de todas…, pero cuando ya estábamos justo frente a la entrada del terreno de Canterlot High, nos topamos con una ligera sorpresa…, a mí me da gusto verla, pero Rainbow…, pues…

 **Reto De Dark Opal:… que va a pasar ahora?**

 **Rainbow** \- … y este día había comenzado tan bien… (Dice quejándose y cruzándose de brazos…)

 **Heartwill** \- (ella frunce el ceño, y yo ya me temía que volviesen a pelear, pero por alguna razón, ella no continua la discusión…)… no te respondo como usualmente lo haría, solo porque quiero darle a el gusto de ver la buena actitud que puedo tener, antes de que se valla… (Dice viendo a Will…, eso nos sorprendió un poco todas…)

 **Twilight** \- antes de que se valla?,… quieres decir que tu-? (ella me interrumpe…)

 **Heartwill** \- que sé que ustedes 3 volverán su mundo lleno de "magia y dragones"? (dice viéndonos a Will a Spike y a mi…), si, así es…, y no podía dejar que Will se fuera sin antes tener una conversación con el…

 **Will** \- (ambos se están viendo fijamente…, nosotras los vemos a ambos sin entender que es lo que sucede…)… entiendo…, tienes razón Heartwill, aún tenemos un par de cosas que resolver antes de que me valla… (Ella comienza a caminar en dirección al portal, aunque ella no sabe que ese es el portal…)

 **Twilight** \- ammm, Will? (el me ve…), esto tiene algo que ver con lo que me contaste ayer, ya sabes, cuando dijiste algo sobre "arreglar algunas cosas", te referías a ella? (ambos volvemos a verla a ella y como llegaba hasta estar cerca de la estatua…), y como es que supo que hoy regresarías?, tú se lo dijiste?

 **Will** \- sí, yo se lo dije, el mismo día que le conté todo sobre lo que sucedía aquí…, le dije toda la verdad…, y si, uno de los asuntos que me faltan por atender antes de irme, es algo que tengo hablar con Heartwill…, pero no es todo…, hablaremos de eso luego, está bien? (algo no me huele muy bien…, pero…)

 **Twilight** \- … está bien… (No me queda de otra que resignarme, presiento que es mejor dejarle esto a ellos 2…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡hey Will, vas a venir o qué?! (Pregunta desde la distancia…)

 **Will** \- ¡claro! (él nos mira a todas…), ehhh…, si no es mucha molestia chicas, me gustaría que se quedaran a ver…, solo en el remoto caso de que algo se salga de control…

 **Applejack** \- salirse de control?, cómo? (buena pregunta…)

 **Rainbow** \- que es lo que quiere de ti esa buscapleitos esta vez? (pregunta con poco humor…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡hey, no pongas a prueba mi paciencia pelos teñidos! (como es que la escucho desde esta distancia?)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡tú eres quien no debe provocarme a mí, grandísima-! (Will la detiene…)

 **Will** \- por favor, detente antes de que esto pase a mayores, ahora mismo no es el lugar ni el momento para esto Rainbow, después de que yo me valla podrán pelearse todo lo que quieran…

 **Rarity** \- lo dices en serio tesoro? (pregunto preocupada…)

 **Will** \- obvio… que no, hahaha… (Jejeje, ya extrañaba las típicas bromas de Will…, al igual que todos en casa…), "ejem", en fin, voy a atender este asunto…, y ustedes?

 **Applejack** \- por supuesto, cuenta con nosotras, sea lo que sea, te apoyaremos… (Todas estuvimos de acuerdo, pero temo que Rainbow pueda malinterpretar la definición de "apoyar" por "intervenir",… esperemos que todo termine sin conflicto…)

… y aquí estamos, sentadas en las escaleras, mientras observamos a Will y a Heartwill a una cierta distancia el uno el otro…, que es lo que va a pasar?, que tienen pensado hacer?, este mal presentimiento y estos nervios me van a dejar sin uñas…

 **Heartwill** \- ¿¡estás listo!? (Listo?, listo para qué?)

 **Will** \- ¡si vas a hacer lo que me imagino, hazlo ya! (y que es lo que se imagina?, que está pasando aquí?)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡bien! (y ahora qué?, ella está corriendo rápido hacia él y…)

… oh, por, Celestia…, hasta yo sentí ese fuerte puñetazo que Will acaba de recibir en su mejilla por parte de Heartwill…, luego del golpe, no se separan mucho, ambos quedan a unos cuantos centímetros del otro…, las chicas reaccionaron cada una de manera diferente pero igual de impactadas y un poco molestas por ver como Heartwill ataco tan de repente a Will, sin razón, sin provocación, sin nada…, Rainbow fue quien no dudó en ponerse de pie y tratar de "intervenir", por no decir atacar a Heartwill, pero las chicas la detuvieron sujetándola como pudieron…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hey, hey, se puede saber porque diablos hiciste eso?, Will no te ha hecho nada para que lo golpearas de esa forma, buscapleitos, me estas escuchando?! (le empezó a gritar mil cosas…., pero Heartwill no escuchaba…, en realidad, tenía una la boca y los ojos abiertos…, en verdad lucia impactada por algo…)

 **Heartwill** \- (… esta empieza a reaccionar…)… ¡p-p-pero, como es que…?, porque tu…?! (Que es lo que la tiene tan desorientada?, que acaso no era golpearlo lo que quería?),… ¡s-se puede saber porque demonios recibiste el golpe?, acaso estás loco?, te das cuenta la fuerza que use?, además, a mí no me engañas, pudiste haberlo esquivado! (… acaso esta… preocupada por el?)

 **Will** \- (mientras logramos calmar a Rainbow y tratar de entender lo que acaba de pasar, Will está sobando su mejilla y quejándose un poco del dolor, y no es para menos, podemos ver un pequeño hilillo de sangre que resbalo de su boca hacia su mandíbula…,en verdad no estamos contentas de ver eso, pero…, creo que todas pensamos que Will no quiere que intervengamos… aun…) ¡ay, ay, ay, auch, mi mejilla, santo cielo Heartwill, tu también golpeas muy fuerte!

 **Heartwill** \- ¡p-pero que rayos pasa contigo?, no entiendo, porque recibiste directamente el golpe?! (En verdad esta tan confundida como nosotras?,… creo que todas nos estamos clamando…)

 **Will** \- es que…, bueno…, digamos que quería medir si tu fuerza es como la que recordaba de dónde vengo…, jejeje, no fue la mejor idea cierto? (… ok, ninguna de nosotras esperaba eso…)

 **Heartwill** \- (el rostro de Heartwill refleja igual de confusión que nosotras…)… Will…, he pensado en esto durante todo el tiempo que te conozco…, tu…, en verdad estás loco… (La respuesta de Will fue reír un poco…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, que curioso, fue lo mismo que me dijo Shining Armor cuando luche contra él y deje que me golpeara justo como tú lo hiciste… (… espera, eso es cierto?)

 **Heartwill** \- Shining quién? (pregunta confundida…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡se refiere a mi hermano! (le dije desde la distancia…)

 **Todas** \- ¿¡tienes un hermano?, y Will lucho contra el!? (Preguntaron todas…)

 **Twilight** \- porque están tan sorprendidas?,… nunca les mencione a mi hermano? (ellas niegan con la cabeza…),… oh…, mi error, lo siento… (Dije algo apenada…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, bueno, no importa, te responderé lo mismo que le respondí a él cuándo me dijo eso…, si tantos me lo dicen, tal vez sea cierto hahaha… (Veo que Will nunca cambiara su raro sentido del humor eh?,… jeje, eso está bien por mi…)

 **Heartwill** \- (la mirada confundida de Heartwill, cambia por una más… sonriente…)… Will…, en verdad eres alguien nuevo y diferente…, diferente a todo lo que he conocido antes en mi vida…, jejeje…, oye, yo…, lamento mucho el repentino golpe, está bien?, reconozco que me excedí…, lo lamento… (Es increíble cómo cambia tan de repente su actitud…, me preguntó si en principalmente por Will?)

 **Will** \- descuida…, desde que te vi en la entrada, supe que querías pelear por alguna razón, lo vi en tu mirada de fiera salvaje, hahaha… (Oh-oh, creo que ese apodo no le gusto…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡hey, c-c-como que fiera salvaje?! (Dice reclamándole…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡BUAH-HAHA-HAHA, nunca entenderé de donde obtiene esa creatividad, pero valla que acertó, es el nombre perfecto para ti, hahahahaha! (no se contiene ni un poco en su burla…)

 **Will** \- (Heartwill estuvo a punto de responderle, pero Will la interrumpió…) no le hagas caso, solo ponen practica lo que te enseñe…, si te molestan solo ignóralos, y solo pelea cuando te ponen la mano encima… (… fue un alivio para mí ver como Heartwill se clamaba…)

 **Heartwill** \- bien…, aún sigo practicando eso…,… en fin, todo esto ya me quito todas las ganas de pelear, ya no tiene caso… (Reconozco que me alivia escuchar eso…)

 **Will** \- lo noto…, pero no comprendo porque querías pelear para empezar? (una pregunta que creo que todas teníamos…)

 **Heartwill** \- … bueno…, realmente no quería "pelear" contigo,… solo quería medir tus habilidades contra las mías para comprobar quien es mejor en las artes marciales… (… oh, eso suena razonable…)

 **Will** \- comprendo…, supongo que tras contarte acerca de mi vida, te llamo la atención saber a qué nivel llegaban mis habilidades, cierto?

 **Heartwill** \- principalmente porque quería saber si eras mejor que yo, pero si…,… y ya se la respuesta…

 **Will** \- ah sí?, cuál es?

 **Heartwill** \- … en verdad me avergüenza tener que reconocerlo…, especialmente con aquellas metiéndose donde no les importa… (Nos está viendo, en verdad no le gusta que estemos aquí de "publico"),… pero…, lo reconozco…, sé que eres más fuerte que yo Will… (Dice sin mucha alegría, jeje, imagino que la verdad debe de ser muy chocante para ella, especialmente admitirla…), no es por ser presumida, pero ese golpe que te di hubiese derivado con facilidad a cualquier otro oponente…

 **Rainbow-** ¡y a eso llamas no ser presumida?, pues a mí me sono-! (el temor de todas nos hizo taparle la boca a Rainbow para que no le echara más leña al fuego, y justo a tiempo, Heartwill había volteado a vernos con algo de enojo…, solo pudimos sonreír falsamente y tratar de disimular…)

 **Will** \- (ella vuelve a ver a Will…) es cierto que soy bueno en artes marciales, pero realmente no soy excepcionalmente fuerte, se lo explique a mis amigas, principalmente a Twilight y mis amigos cercanos en Equestria, de alguna forma, mis habilidades se incrementaron por obra de…, pues…, de alguien… (Heartwill me mira fijamente, y yo le asiento afirmando lo que Will dice…, y es verdad, ahora recuerdo que él nos contó algo así, que le sucedió cuando llego a nuestro mundo…), aun hoy, después de tanto tiempo, estoy practicando para controlar eso y no romper nada… ni a nadie jeje… (Dice rascando su cabeza y riendo…)

 **Heartwill** \- … entiendo…, es muy extraño, pero después de ver todo lo que ha pasado en esta escuela, y conocerte, me siento obligada a creer lo que me dices…, no me queda otra opción eh? (Will solo sonríe en respuesta…), pero es frustrante no poder entender algunas cosas… (… en cierto modo, entiendo cómo se siente…),… como sea, aun así, me doy cuenta de que tienes grandes habilidades de pelea, por eso pienso que es una lástima, sabes? (creo que Will se confundió…),… es una lástima que tengas que irte…, me hubiese gustado que pudiéramos tener alguno que otro combate, solo por diversión y amor al deporte…

 **Will** \- … te comprendo…, pero ya me conoces, solo uso mis habilidades para defenderme, no para empezar una pelea jeje, además, nunca me hubiese sentido cómodo luchando contra ti, ni contra nadie que sea mi amigo… (… estoy segura de ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Heartwill…, jeje, Will suele decir cosas muy gentiles…), ya lo sabes, no me gusta sentir que estoy atacando a una ch- (con rapidez, Heartwill tapo la boca de Will con su mano, y ahora lo está viendo con una mirada que me da escalofríos…)

 **Heartwill** \- … entendí el mensaje…, pero en serio te recomendaría que no digas ni una palabra más…, porque si lo que estuvo a punto de salir de tu boca iba a ser " **chica** ", sabiendo que odio que digas esa clase de cosas porque me hacen sentir como si me estuviesen hablando con el típico y estúpido estereotipo de que las chicas son débiles,… te juro que, aunque sé que tú no eres de esos idiotas que piensan eso de mí, ni de las chicas,… que mi próximo golpe ira dirigido directamente a tu… " **masculinidad** ",… si me entiendes? (… nos dejó a todas sin palabras por el shock…,Will de por sí ya es pálido, y con ese susto ahora se parece a Rarity, y no es para menos, soy una chica y hasta a mí me hizo temblar lo que dijo…)

… no fui la única que entendió la amenaza, todas lo hicimos, Applejack tapo su cara con su gorro, no sé si de vergüenza o de terror, Rarity casi se desmalla como de costumbre, su imaginación es muy explícita, Pinkie Pie hizo un gesto de "auch" de manera graciosa, Rainbow Dash solo se quedó viendo fijamente a Heartwill, es obvio que no le agrada mucho, Fluttershy tapaba su cara con su cabello y se tapaba complete detrás de Sunset Shimmer la cual tenía la misma cara de preocupación que yo por saber si esto realmente iba a terminar sin más conflicto…

… sorpresivamente, así fue, y valla que ninguna de nosotras esperaba ver como la misma chica que lo amenazó con…, con…, "ejem", atacarlo en un gran "punto débil del varón", término dándole un abrazo, justo frente a todas nosotras…, creo que por un momento, Heartwill decidió que le dejaría de importar todo lo demás y le expresaría a Will como se sentía…, y yo, pienso que eso estuvo muy bien de su parte, me contenta ver lo bien que esta Heartwill se lleva con él en realidad…

… ya todos estábamos más calmados, el susto había pasado, Heartwill y Will se acercaron a nosotras, y ella nos comentaba que su única razón para todo esto, solo era para pasar un tiempo "a su manera" con Will, por última vez antes de que nos fuéramos…, de algún modo, creo que entiendo su sentir…, de algún muy extraño modo…, pero en fin, ahora Will le está comentando a Heartwill que…,… tenía pensado eso en serio?,… oh…, bueno, me parece bien, al menos podrá volver a Equestria sin dejar sola a la pequeña…

 **Heartwill-** … disculpa, me lo repites? (dice incrédula…)

 **Will-** jeje, como dije, me gustaría que tú te quedaras con Esmeralda…, es una idea que estuve pensando durante hace un tiempo, cuando no supe que haría con ella cuando me fuera, pero entonces me puse a pensar…, y realmente creo que tú eres la más apropiada para tenerla…, bueno, también podría dejársela a Fluttershy, pero no quisiera dejarla con la responsabilidad de tener a otro animalito al cual cuidar…

 **Fluttershy** \- oh, pero a mi realmente no me molestaría cuidar de una criaturita tan linda y que la he visto llevándose bien con Angel… (Dice sonriendo y acariciando a Esmeralda, la ardilla mascota de Will…)

 **Will** \- lo se Fluttershy, pero hay otra razón por la que quiero que sea Heartwill quien la tenga…, una razón más… educativa…

 **Heartwill** \- … educativa?,…estás hablando en serio?, o es otra de tus raras bromas? (pregunta aun sin creerlo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- no creo que este bromeando, a mí me parece que lo dice muy en serio…, entonces…, te gustaría cuidarla? (pregunta acercando a la ardilla a Heartwill…)

 **Heartwill** \- … b-bueno…, y-yo…, la verdad no creo tener la capacidad para… (Ni siquiera termina la frase…, a quien engaña?, es obvio que si le gusta la idea…)

 **Twilight** \- jejeje…

 **Heartwill** \- y tú de que te ríes? (pregunta viéndome con seriedad…)

 **Twilight** \- n-nada… (Reaccione rápido…)

 **Rainbow** \- oye, ya cálmate un poco no?, acaso crees que no nos damos cuenta de cómo has estado viendo a esa ardilla desde hace unos momentos que Will sugirió dejártela?, es obvio que en verdad la quieres… (Dice con una sonrisa burlona…)

 **Heartwill** \- (esta se sonroja…) y-y-y tú qué sabes sobre lo que quiero o no?

 **Rainbow** \- hah, lo vez?, solo mira tu cara, ese gesto te delata con mucha facilidad hahaha… (Heartwill estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Rarity la interrumpe…)

 **Rarity** \- ammm, disculpa, Heartwill querida… (Esta la ve…), sé que no nos conocemos muy bien, me presento formalmente, mi nombre es Rarity, y como amiga de Will, creo que puedo entender porque él quiere que seas tú quien cuides de esta pequeña criatura… (Eso llamo la atención de todas…)

 **Heartwill** \- pues me sería muy útil que me lo explicaras, ya que al parecer este "chico misterios" no pretende hacerlo… (Su comentario nos causó un poco de gracia…)

 **Will** \- oye, no es que no te lo fuera a explicar, es que quería hacerlo más interesante, donde está tu sentido del dramatismo? (Pinkie aparece de pronto junto a el…)

 **Pinkie-** es verdad, a veces ser misterioso es divertido jijiji… (Dice apoyando a Will…)

 **Heartwill** \- yo prefiero por mucho la verdad directa, muchas gracias… (Jejeje, dejo a Will y a Pinkie sin respuesta…)

 **Rarity** \- jeje…, en fin, como decía, por como yo lo veo, creo que lo que Will quiere lograr es, no solo dejar en buenas manos a su pequeña mascota, sino también que tu tengas a alguien con quien poder relacionarte más fácilmente…, digamos…, alguien con quien poder practicar lo que Will ha querido enseñarte…, y quien mejor para ayudarte con eso, que una criatura que te parezca agradable? (Wow, me sorprende que Rarity llegara a esa conclusión…)

 **Heartwill-** (Ella mira a Will…)… eso es cierto Will? (El asiente…), y en verdad crees que tu mascota puede ayudarme a mejorar mi… "forma de comunicación" con otras personas?

 **Rainbow-** más bien "problema de comunicación" (dice girando los ojos sarcásticamente, y justo antes de que Heartwill le reprochara…)

 **Will** \- Rainbow… (Dice viéndola fija y seriamente…, la cara de Rainbow mostro que estaba algo "regañada" por eso, así que no dijo nada más, y Will fijo su mirada en Heartwill quien ya se había calmado…) así es Heartwill…, por varias razones, primero, es cierto que puedes llegar a ser un poco agresiva con las personas, pero no puedo imaginarte gritando o atacando a un pequeño animal… (Por un lado creo que no le gusto que le dijera que era agresiva, pero por el otro, no pudo negar que tuvo razón en todo lo que dijo…), segundo, te hace falta más contacto con otros seres para así desarrollar más confianza, pero entiendo que aún es muy pronto pedirte que lo hagas con otras personas…, así que… (Sunset lo interrumpe…)

 **Sunset** \- ya comprendo, tener una mascota con que practicar, le resultara muy útil…, muy astuto, eso estuvo bien pensado Will… (Will sonríe afirmando…)

 **Heartwill** \- (se le nota pensativa…)… conque si eh?,… y…, realmente crees que funcionara? (la pregunta era para Will , pero otra respondió…)

 **Pinkie** \- estas bromeando?, estás hablando con el asesor escolar de Canterlot High, su reputación le precede, claro que funcionara… (… creo que todas pensamos que exagero un poco, pero nos causó gracia el cómo lo dijo…)

 **Applejack** \- jeje ya lo veras compañera… (Heartwill la ve…), solo dale una oportunidad, no es una mala idea, además el resultado podría valer la pena y sorprenderte… (Applejack pone con más confianza su mano en el hombro de Heartwill…), que dices amiga, lo intentaras?

 **Heartwill** \- (ella sé que do pensativa por un momento…, pero al final, asintió…), de acuerdo…, tienes razón, tal vez si podría valer la pena intentarlo…, gracias… (Dice viendo a Applejack con una ligera sonrisa…)

 **Applejack** \- para eso estamos los amigos… (Le responde con confianza u quitando su mano de su hombro…)

 **Rainbow** \- wow, espera, "amigos" es una palabra un poco fuerte para poder usarla aun con- (Rainbow no continuo y de echo se asustó, pues vio como todos la mirábamos fija y seriamente como diciéndole "ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración"), ehhhhh…, sí, claro ahora somos amigos, verdad?, seguro, jeje…

 **Heartwill** \- pues muchas gracias por tus profundas y sincera palabras… (Dijo en tono sarcástico, y no la culpo, Rainbow no sonó nada sincera…),… pero tienen razón…, todas ustedes tienen razón…, incluso tú, pelos teñidos… (Eso nos sorprendió a todas, y de la impresión, Rainbow ni se molestó en responder al insulto…),… aún estoy lejos de entender bien cosas como la amistad…, y sé que tengo problemas para relacionarme con los demás…, pero yo…, realmente quiero hacerlo, quiero aprender a no juzgar a todos desde el principio y lograr hacer amistades…, necesito ayuda…, y la necesitare aún más ahora que Will se ira… (Fue muy agradable para todas escucharla decir eso…)

 **Applejack** \- no tienes por qué preocuparte compañera, puedes venir a vernos fuera de clase, así podremos pasar tiempo juntas y te enseñaremos sobre la amistad… (La mirada de Heartwill se notaba algo más… cálida…), todas estamos de acuerdo en ayudarte, verdad chicas? (todas asentimos, incluso Rainbow Dash aunque a ella lo hizo más por presión nuestra jeje…), que me dices?, amigas? (pregunta extendiendo su mano…)

 **Heartwill** \- (ella la ve…, ambas se miran fijamente…, y, para gran gusto de todos, Heartwill sonríe y toma su mano…), si…, amigas… (Ambas agitan sus manos y luego las sueltan…)… jeje, quien lo diría, no puedo creer que ustedes sean amigas, eres tan diferente a pelos teñidos…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hey! (la detuvimos y calmamos justo a tiempo y se cruza de brazos inconforme…), bien…

 **Rarity** \- esa es la belleza de la amistad querida, si fuéramos todas iguales y tuviésemos todas las mismas opiniones, sería monótono, simple, nada creativo, poco emocionante… (Dice a su manera…)

 **Will** \- y todo eso, por no decir aburrido… (Jeje, lo pensamos todas pero él lo dice…)

 **Heartwill** \- jejeje…, ya veo…, bien…, ahora, solo queda una cosa por resolver…, necesito tener una conversación con… ella… (Al decir eso, llamo nuestra atención…, ella se fija en Fluttershy, o más específicamente, en la pequeña Esmeralda…),… me recuerdas pequeñas? (esta asiente con una sonrisa…), jeje, veo que eres una ardillita muy inteligente eh?,… lo cierto es… que realmente me gustas mucho… (La ardillita le vuelve a sonreír…)

 **Rainbow** \- hah, lo sabía… ("shhhhh" le dijimos regañándola, me molesta un poco no deje de decir cosas que puedan provocarla…), está bien, está bien, no lo volveré a hacer… (No lo creí, no le creí para nada…, por suerte Heartwill no le está prestando atención, está totalmente concentrada en halar con Esmeralda…)

 **Heartwill** \- … sé que parezco una chica violenta…, y en realidad, tal vez lo soy… (Will miro a Rainbow, esta le murmuro "que?, no dije nada", y él le respondió "pero lo pensaste",… bueno, mejor yo enfoco mi atención en lo importante…),… pero sabes?, realmente tengo una gran debilidad por las criaturas adorables como tu…, eres tan linda…, y tan suave… (Dice acariciándola mientras esta sigue en manos de Fluttershy…),… y… te necesito…, realmente necesito de tu ayuda… (La ardillita parece confundida…),… yo… nunca tuve amigos…, toda mi vida me enfoque solo en hacerme fuerte y no depender de nadie más…, porque siempre creí que todo eso era una muestra de debilidad o inferioridad…, y el solo pensar que alguien pudiese verme como alguien inferior, o que creyeran que estaban por encima de mí, me hacía enojar…, pero…, pero me equivoque…, supe que me había equivocado el día que…, que conocí a tu dueño… (Ella se volteó a ver a Will…, ambos se veían sonriendo…), el me enseño, o más bien, me hizo aprender jeje, que no todos intentan atacarme…, que puedo relacionarme con las personas adecuadas si me tomo mi tiempo para conocer bien a alguien antes de juzgarlo…, me enseño que lo dura que ha sido mi vida antes, no tiene por qué marcar mi futuro…, me ofreció su amistad…, y me ofreció a sus amistades también… (Dice viéndonos a nosotras…),… sé que soy mala para expresar lo que siento…, pero quiero aprender…, y quiero que tu dueño sepa que siempre le estaré agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mi… (… no tengo palabras…, estoy impresionada de lo asertiva que está siendo en este momento, y no soy la única…)

 **Will** \- … Heartwill… (… veo que Will tampoco encuentra que decir…, solo puede sonreír…)

 **Heartwill** \- … pero ahora…, ese primer amigo que hice, tu dueño, está por marcharse muy lejos de aquí…, y estoy segura de que eso también te entristece, no es así pequeña? (le pregunta volteando a verla otra vez…, y efectivamente, parece que Esmeralda ya sabía que Will se iría hoy…),… pero sabes…, hay algo que él quiere que hagamos antes de irse… (La ardilla reacciona…), quiere que tú y yo seamos amigas…, quiere que yo cuide de ti de ahora en adelante…, porque él cree que tú puedes ayudarme a entender mejor lo que es creer en alguien más…, querer alguien más… (… el ambiente se ha vuelto muy suave desde hace rato…, nos sorprende mucho ver Heartwill diciendo todo eso…, todo lo que siente…),… por eso…, aunque tu dueño se tenga que ir…, yo quisiera…, quisiera que estuvieses conmigo desde ahora… (La ardillita la esa viendo fijamente…), qué opinas pequeña?,… te gustaría quedarte conmigo?,… me dejarías ser yo tu nueva dueña? (pregunta acariciándola…)

… la pequeñas ardilla realmente parece disfrutar de como Heartwill la acaricia…, ambas se vieron fijamente durante un momento…, luego la ardillita vio a Will, el cual parece que le asintió sonriendo…, y con una sonrisa y gran rapidez, esta salto de la mano de Fluttershy al brazo de Heartwill y trepo hasta su hombro, donde empezó a acurrucarse…, diría que la respuesta a su pregunta fue un gran "si" jeje…

… nos alegramos mucho por Heartwill, por la ardillita y por Will, en verdad lo tenía todo bien planeado, ahora ya no tendría que preocuparse por su mascota y podría volver a Equestria con nosotros sin ningún problema, y Heartwill tendrá a alguien con quien practicar lo de ser más "sociable", así que, al final, todos ganamos…, muy buen, reconozco que a veces me molesta un poco que planifique tantas cosas a nuestras espaldas, pero supongo que tendré que vivir aceptando como es el…, bueno, solo queda una cosa por hacer…

 **Applejack** \- (luego de una pequeña charla en la que todos los presentes socializamos un poco con Heartwill y entre nosotros, ya era tiempo de la despedida mientras estábamos todos justo frente al portal…, ni a Spike ni a Will ni a mi nos gusta mucho esta parte, pero no hay más opción…) desearía que pudieran quedarse más tiempo… (Me dice con algo de melancolía…)

 **Twilight** \- igual yo… (Dije poniendo mis manos en mi pecho…), pero tengo responsabilidades en Equestria que debo atender…, los ciudadanos me necesitan… (Ya empiezo a sentirme melancólica también…)

 **Will** \- y tú, necesitas sacar la cabeza de ahí antes de que te quedes ciega… (Voltee a mi derecha y vi como Will sacaba la cabeza de Pinkie Pie del porta…), si no tienes cuidado, ese portal podría terminar causándote un grabe mareo…, solo mira tus ojos… (Sus ojos realmente se vieron afectados por el portal…)

 **Twilight** \- jeje…, y en cuanto a Will, este jovencito tiene una laaaaarga lista de ponys a los que le es debe una buena explicación y una disculpa por haberlos hecho preocuparse por el…, prepárate amigo, te esperan muchos momentos incomodos de esos que no disfrutas cuando regresemos a casa… (Al decirle eso, este trago saliva preocupado…)

 **Will** \- … jeje…, no tengo otra salida de este lio en el que me metí por no explicar las cosas con más detalle cierto?, porque será que esta mala suerte siempre persigue a quien solo busca vivir en paz? (pregunta con ironía y con una cara de resignación algo cómica…)

 **Spike** \- pues tú lo dijiste amigo, te los buscaste por tratar de hacer tu solo cosas importantes que nos conciernen a todos, ahora no tienes más opción…

 **Will** \- … pues si no hay de otra, pues ya que… (Jeje, pobre, me da algo de lastima…, algo…, ya recupero su humor normal…),… debo decirles algo…, a pesar de todo, realmente voy a extrañar Canterlot High…, el tiempo que estuve aquí como "profesor" jejeje…., y a todas ustedes amigas… (Sus palabras las hicieron sonreír a todas y le respondieron con palabras igual de amables…)

 **Twilight** \- no he vivido aquí tanto tiempo como Will tuvo que hacerlo…, pero me siento igual que el…, las extrañaremos mucho a todas…, pero ahora, podemos cruzar el portal siempre que lo necesitemos…, así que esto no es un adiós…, solo es un hasta la próxima… (Dirigí mi atención a mis 2 chicos…), listos?

 **Spike** \- listo… (Y ahora ambos vemos a Will…)

 **Will** \- … yo…, pues…, la verdad… (… porque está dudando tanto?),… Twilight…, Spike…

 **Twilight** \- si?, pasa algo?

 **Spike-** te sientes bien amigo?

 **Will** \- … sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi…, es solo que…, bueno… (… su repentino y extraño cambio de humor nos confundió a todas…),… verán chicos, estuve pensado en algo desde ayer, poco después de que terminásemos con el problema de las sirenas…, es algo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza… (Eso nos intrigo a todas…)

 **Pinkie** \- "hmmm",… uh, ya se, el cabello? (dice estirando su cabello con ambas manos…, creo que todas pensamos en )

 **Heartwill** \- (Heartwill la vio con una mirada de no poder creer lo que dijo…) es en serio?, quiero decir, en verdad no capto la expresión?, por favor díganme que solo estaba bromeando y que no es así de… (Ella se detuvo e hizo una expresión de recapacitar lo que estuvo a punto de decir…),… bueno, solo porque no quiero insultar a una "amiga" recién hecha, lo preguntare de este modo, en verdad es así de… "inocente"?

 **Rainbow** \- si, gracias, que comprensiva de tu parte… (Dice sarcásticamente, y Heartwill refunfuño un poco, pero decidió no "atacar")

 **Rarity** \- Rainbow, por favor, estamos empezando a llevarnos bien con ella finalmente, no lo eches a perder… (Rainbow se cruza de brazos y dice "como digas" sin mucho ánimo…), gracias…, y para responder tu pregunta querida, simplemente es nuestra amiga Pinkie siendo ella misma…

 **Heartwill** \- … de verdad? (pregunta viendo a Pinkie la cual la está viendo a ella haciendo una cara graciosa…),… esto es normal para ustedes?

 **Applejack** \- jeje, normal?, que es normal en Canterlot High últimamente? Jejeje… (Le dice riendo…)

 **Heartwill** \- … buen punto…, y hablando de punto, volviendo al punto, que es lo que te tiene tan pensativo Will?, creí que estabas emocionado por finalmente volver a casa… (Dice señalando el portal…)

 **Rarity** \- si tesoro, es lo que siempre anhelaste no?, que estas esperando?, te lo mereces…

 **Applejack** \- es cierto compañero, además ya pasamos nuestro tiempo de calidad como amigos, recuerdas?

 **Rainbow** \- y también nos dimos una cálida despedida…

 **Fluttershy** \- y fuimos sinceras con lo que mucho que vamos a extrañarte…

 **Pinkie** \- y…, hey, ya no hay mucho más que decir…, pero en fin, el punto es, no estas que explotas de emoción por volver a Equestria?

 **Will** \- lo sé, lo sé, por supuesto que lo recuerdo, y tienen razón todas, desde luego que estoy emocionado, no, más bien, ansioso de regresar… (Dice expresándolo…), pero…

 **Twilight** \- … pero… que?,… que es lo que te preocupa tanto Will? (ya me está preocupando a mi…)

 **Will** \- … verán…, además de encontrar a alguien que se ocupara de cuidar a Esmeralda, o la inquietud de pensar que dejaría a Heartwill sin poder enseñarle más sobre amistad…, aún hay algunas cosas que no he atendido…, y la verdad, me inquieta irme y dejarlas así sin más…, es que…, no se siente correcto…

 **Spike** \- que tipo de cosas? (pregunta que todas nos hacíamos…)

 **Will** \- pues…, detalles que parecen no importar ahora, pero de seguro podrían ser problemáticos en un futuro si no se dejan así…, por eso…, tan solo quisiera poder tener un poco más de tiempo para… (… que sucedió?, porque de repente se quedó en silencio?,… y porque tiene esa mirada perdida?)

 **Rarity** \- … oh-oh, acaba de poner esa mirada de nuevo, ya saben lo que eso significa chicas… (Eh?)

 **Applejack** \- EEYUP, algo se apodero de su mente… (Como dicen?)

 **Pinkie** \- y por como se ve, parece algo bueno esta vez… (Estoy confundida…)

 **Heartwill-** también lo he visto poner esa misma cara de bobo a veces, reaccionara en cualquier momento… (Ella también?)

 **Twilight** \- ammm, chicas? (ellas me ven…), estoy confundida, que le pasa a Will?, porque parece que estuviera paralizado?

 **Rainbow** \- oh, cierto, posiblemente tu no conoces esa expresión en su rostro verdad? (yo negué con la cabeza…), pues veras… (Y una rápida explicación después…, oh, de verdad hace eso?), lo entiendes?

 **Twilight** \- pues…, si, aunque no sabía que eso le hubiese pasado tan seguido aquí, y creo que entiendo la idea en general, pero que fue lo que le hizo-? (Will reacciona y me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- Twilight… (Yo lo veo…)

 **Twilight** \- eh, si? (pregunte sorprendida porque me asusto por llamarme tan de repente…)

 **Will** \- necesito pedirles a Spike y a ti un gran favor…

 **Spike** \- (Spike y yo intercambiamos miradas confundidos…) pues, seguro, lo que necesites…

 **Will** \- gracias…, ahora escúchenme atentamente por favor, sé que esto puede sonar un poco problemático para ustedes…, pero en verdad es algo que necesito hacer, no puedo regresar a Equestria con esta angustia… (Parece realmente serio lo que dice…)

 **Twilight** \- … de acuerdo, lo entendemos pero por favor cálmate, esa mirada me está poniendo nerviosa… (Él se calma…), gracias…, ahora dinos, que es lo que necesitas que hagamos?

 **Will** \- muy bien…, escuchen… (Él se acercó a nosotros, levanto a Spike en sus brazos y comenzó a susurramos en el oído…)

 **Spike** \- … (…)…

 **Twilight** … (…)… ¿¡QUE!? (¡Es lógico que reaccione así después de lo que acabo de escuchar, es que acaso se está burlando de mí?!)

 **Sunset** \- (por mi grito, las demás se taparon los oídos…), auch, que sucede Twilight?, que fue lo que les pidió? (podría ver en el rostro de todas la misma intriga…)

 **Twilight** \- (yo estaba algo enojada…) ¡qué, que fue lo que nos pidió?, les diré que fue lo que este descarado nos pidió, pueden creer que nos pidió que nos fuéramos sin él?, y que supuestamente nos alcanzara luego cuando esté listo?! (Dije exaltada…)

 **Applejack** \- espera, que?, enserio les pediste eso? (Will asintió…), ahora comprendo porque se molestó… (Parece que Applejack me entiende…)

 **Will-** como dices? (y todavía tiene el descaro de preguntar?)

 **Rarity** \- ammm, tesoro… (Will la ve…), si me permites una observación desde un punto de vista algo… emocional…, no me parece que pedirles eso fuese lo más apropiado… (Dice con una expresión de inquietud…)

 **Rainbow** \- si, no después de lo que les hiciste la última vez amigo…, es un poco descarado de tu parte que ahora les pidas que se vallan sin ti… (Will parece que entendió el mensaje, ahora se muestra algo avergonzado, y valla que tiene que estarlo…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡exacto, esto es casi lo mismo que paso aquel día que me dijiste que venias detrás de mí, y cuál fue mi sorpresa?, que al volver a Equestria, tu no estabas y el portal se había cerrado! (mi tono y mi mirada le están causando temor…)

 **Will** \- l-lose Twilight, sé que la culpa fue toda mía, pero ya te lo explique antes, no es que yo quisiera quedarme, es que… no me quedo otra opción…

 **Fluttershy-** chicos, no peleen por favor, podrían solo- (Fluttershy iba a decir algo pero Applejack la detiene…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡otra opción?, y que tal decírnoslo desde el principio?, no hacernos creer que volveríamos juntos a casa?, esas no te parecieron otras opciones?! (Dije enojada…)

 **Will** \- t-t-tienes razón, es verdad, tendría que haber dicho algo, tendría que haberlo explicado…

 **Twilight** \- ¡si, eso debiste hacer, sabes lo difícil que fue explicarles a todos que no volverías en un largo tiempo, sabes cómo se sintieron las princesas?, como se sintieron las niñas?, como nos sentimos nosotras?!

 **Will** \- lo sé, lo sé, ya pasamos por esto cuando volviste, y me disculpe muchas veces por mi error, creí que ya habías aceptado mis disculpas, por favor, necesito que entiendas Twilight, no es fácil para mí tampoco, no lo hice porque quisiera, es que no supe que hacer e realidad…

 **Twilight** \- ¡si acepte tus disculpas, y si entiendo que tampoco es fácil para ti, lo entiendo perfectamente, lo digo en serio, pero las circunstancias me forzaron a calmarme, atender la amenaza de las sirenas se convirtió en la prioridad, y no hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar seriamente sobre esto! (tras sacar todo eso de mí, comencé a clamarme lentamente…, el quedo sin poder responder…, me veía pensativo y preocupado…),… la verdad es… (Yo deje salir un suspiro de frustración…),… la verdad es… que aún estoy un poco enojada por lo que paso Will…, aunque no sé si enojada sea la palabra correcta…, creo que en realidad, lo que trato de expresar…, es que aún estoy triste de que las cosas terminaran así…

 **Will** \- … Twilight…, yo…,… lo lamento…, entiendo como sientes…, tienes toda la razón, la presión de las sirenas no nos dejó tocar muy bien ese tema y superarlo como debe ser…, todo eso fue mi culpa…, Twilight, yo… en verdad lo lamento mucho… (… creo…, siento que me sobrepase con el…, las chicas lo están viendo con compasión…)

 **Rarity-** … T-Twilight, querida…, perdóname si estoy interviniendo donde no tengo cavidad, pero…, no crees que tal vez estas siendo solo un poco dura con él?,… solo digo… (Me dice algo temerosa…, pero… creo que…)

 **Heartwill-** … wow, esa ha sido la "discusión", si se le puede llamar así, más extraña que he visto en toda mi vida, ustedes 2 sí que saben cómo armar un número cuando se trata de desahogarse y hacer sentir incomodos a los que están al rededor… (… pues su repentino comentario me hizo sentir que rompió el incómodo momento…)

 **Rainbow-** "shhhhh", hey… (Ella preocupada, le hacía señales de que no dijera nada…, es que acaso cree que no la puedo ver?)

 **Pinkie-** yo también lo pensé, pero no me atrevería a decirlo en voz alta frente a ellos (… su intento de susurro fracaso totalmente…)

 **Twilight** \- … no…, es verdad…, Heartwill tiene razón… (Dije sintiéndome algo resignada y algo aliviada…)

 **Heartwill** \- en verdad lo crees? (pregunta sorprendida…) wow, en estos días han pasado tantas cosas fuera de lo normal, que no creo poder olvidarlo nunca… (Las chicas le hicieron otro gesto de que no arrojara más leña al fuego…, en serio?, que acaso ninguna se da cuenta de que puedo verlas?)

 **Twilight** \- como dije, Heartwill tiene razón…, yo… necesitaba desahogarme…, necesitaba decirle a Will de frente lo mal que me sentí en aquel momento, solo que no pude hacerlo hasta ahora…, pero siendo sincera…, ahora que ya lo hice, en verdad creo que ya me siento mejor… (Dije con una ligera sonrisa…)

 **Spike** \- estas segura Twilight? (pregunta preocupado…)

 **Twilight** \- (yo lo levante en brazos y lo abrace con más animo…) muy segura… (Dirijo mi atención a Will, el cual me ve con algo de culpa…, culpa que yo le hice sentir…), Will, de verdad lamento mucho haber mantenido ese absurdo rencor por tanto tiempo…, te conozco bien, y sé que tu gran problema de "saber muchas cosas" es una de las grandes razones por la que sueles guardarte toda esas cosas para ti mismo…, yo no debería presionarte para que expliques todo lo que haces, porque sé que tus condiciones son especiales…, y además de todo eso, sé que lo haces todo por nosotras…, tanto aquí, como en Equestria…, te pido que me perdones por haberlo olvidado otra vez… (Eso es lo que siento realmente…)

 **Will** \- (las chicas, a excepción de Heartwill, dejaron salir un "awwwww" de ternura…)… Twilight… (El me ve con una sonrisa comprensiva…, y sin que me lo esperara, me abrazo de repente para sorpresa de todas…, me sonroje…)

 **Heartwill** \- o-o-oye… (Porque se ve algo avergonzada?)

 **Rainbow** \- jeje, celosa? (la mala intención reluce en su mirada…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡c-c-claro que no! (die cruzándose d brazos y desviando la mirada, jeje, aún le falta por aprender a ser honesta consigo misma…)

 **Will** \- (yo correspondí el abrazo de Will…)… en verdad lo lamento mucho Twilight…, en verdad agradezco mucho que seas tan comprensiva conmigo…

 **Twilight** \- no hay problema…, para eso son los amigos no?, jejeje…

 **Will** \- pero los amigos también se cuentan las cosas importantes sin importar lo difícil que sean…, eso es lo que debí haberles dicho a ambos…, toda la verdad… (Dice cortando el abrazo y viéndonos a Spike y a mí…)

 **Spike** \- no es tu culpa Will…, incluso entre amigos hay cosas que son muy difíciles de explicar…, especialmente cuando "alguien más" te está obligando a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer… (… si…, ambos entendimos a quien se refería…)

 **Will** \- … esperen…, quieren decir que… lo sabían? (pregunto asombrado…)

 **Twilight** \- lo supusimos…, o más bien, lo dedujimos, pero fue después de un tiempo de razonamiento, que llegamos a la conclusión de que la única razón lógica por la que no pudiste decirnos tus intenciones desde el principio, fue porque estabas siendo manipulado por… Dark Opal… (Creo que él no esperaba que lo averiguáramos…),… fuel el cierto?,… la carta que me diste aquel dia fue la pista clave para entender el porqué de tu decisión de quedarte…

 **Will** \- (el aun no sale de su asombro…, ahora está más calmado…)… si…, es solo que…, me preocupaba que si te decía que no podría volver en aquel entonces por algo relacionado con un plan suyo, entonces tu…, ustedes…

 **Twilight** \- … hubiésemos insistido en no dejarte aquí? (el asiente…), es verdad…, posiblemente tengas razón y eso hubiese pasado…, realmente cargabas con un gran peso encima…, pero quiero que sepas que ya no te culpo por nada de lo que sucedió… (Dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro…)

 **Will** \- de verdad? (pregunta sonriendo y más animado…)

 **Spike** \- seguro, ni ninguna de nuestras amigas en Equestria, es más, te aseguro que todas están ansiosas por volver a verte cuanto antes…

 **Will** \- en serio? ( nosotros asentimos…, ya está recuperando todo su humor…), no se imaginan el gran alivio que siento al oír eso… (Spike, todas las chicas y yo, nos alegramos de ver que ya está mucho mejor…, ahora bien…)

 **Twilight** \- jeje…, entonces Will…, volviendo al punto que… "me hizo explotar" (dije sonando graciosa…)

 **Will** \- oh, eso…, pues… sé que no tengo ningún derecho de pedirte esto Twilight, pero…, en verdad necesito… (… le cuesta repetirlo eh?,… jeje, no importa…)

 **Twilight** \- … está bien… (El me ve confundido…), digo que está bien…, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, nosotros estaremos esperando por ti en casa…

 **Todos** \- … (…)… ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!? (¡Auch, mis oídos, ahora entiendo mejor porque Will odia los gritos!)

 **Applejack** \- l-lo estás diciendo en serio cubito de azúcar?, tras todo lo que acaba de pasar pensé que te lo llevarías amarrado como a un toro al corral… (Su comentario fue algo gracioso para todas…)

 **Twilight** \- jejeje, no dudes que lo hubiese hecho antes…, pero, creo que en verdad Will aún tiene alguna cosas importantes que hacer aquí antes de volver…, antes fimos nosotros quienes no pudimos despedirnos de el apropiadamente…, no quisiéramos por nuestra culpa, ahora sean todos en Canterlot High quienes no puedan despedirse de el cómo se debe…, después de todo, es su querido aseso escolar con el que han convivido durante un largo tiempo, cierto? (dije sonriendo…, Will aún está sorprendido por mi respuesta…)

 **Rarity** \- Twilight, que dulce de tu parte cariño…

 **Rainbow** \- es verdad, este flacucho aún les debe algunas despedidas a varios aquí…

 **Fluttershy** \- y creo que algunos en especial estarán felices de ver que Will no está enojado por lo que sucedió… (Todos esos fueron argumentos que nos hicieron sonreír a todos…)

 **Will** \- entonces, en verdad está bien que me quede un poco más Twilight? (yo volteo a verlo…)

 **Twilight** \- solo si me prometes aquí y ahora que volverás hoy mismo a más tardar para el anochecer… (Le digo sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- hecho… (Dice alzando su mano, y yo la tomo…), de cualquier forma, no creo que me tome más de unas cuantas horas…

 **Twilight** \- bien… (Y sin avisarle, jale su mano para acercarlo a mí y decirle algo en el oído con mi tono más serio…), porque si te tardas más de lo necesario, te advierto que vendré a buscarte con todas las chicas y me asegurare de que Applejack use un lazo llevarte de vuelta aunque sea amarrado… (Lo separe de mi…) fui lo suficientemente clara? (este trago saliva por los nervios y asintió…), bien, jejeje…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡uy, uy, uy eso significa que podremos pasar un rato más con Will antes de que se nos valla, que bien, woo-hoo! (dice saltando de emoción, poniéndose entre nosotros y abrazándonos a ambos…), ¡otro abrazo grupal! (todos nos dimos un abrazo grupal…, aunque…)

 **Heartwill** \- … que… tierno…,…. ammm…, bueno, yo creo que mejor- (Pinkie Pie la interrumpió…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡y a donde crees que vas tú?! (Sin darle opción ni tiempo de responder, la tomo del brazo y la forzó a formar parte del abrazo grupal…, jejeje, lo siento, pero me da algo de gracia verla así de apenada…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… estoy feliz, estoy que salto de emoción por dentro como un niño, no puedo expresar con palabras la alegría que siento de haber tenido esta conversación con Twilight…, bueno, fue una "casi discusión" en realidad jejeje…, pero el caso es, que ahora pudo quedarme un poco más para resolver todo los detalles que debo terminar aquí en Canterlot High, antes de finalmente volver a Equestria…, y este abrazo grupal…, es de los mejores que he sentido, y por muchas razones…,… eh, no, debo aclarar, me refiero a que es lindo que estén todas mis amigas en el abrazo grupal, no estaba hablando de sus…, otra vez?, otra vez estoy pensando las cosas como si alguien me escuchara, Dios mío, cuando se me quitar es mala costumbre?

… bla-bla-bla, en fin…, y ahí esta otra mala costumbre más…, como sea, seguimos frente al portal, donde Twilight y Spike se despidieron una vez más de todos…, y me dijeron que me estarían esperando en casa…, pero algo que llamo mi atención, fue que Spike le estuvo susurrando algo a Twilight en el oído…, juraría que vi cómo le brillaron los ojos como cuando tienen una brillante idea… que estarán planeando ahora esos 2?

… finalmente, Twilight y Spike entraron al portal…, y el resto de nosotros, incluyendo a Heartwill, nos encaminamos a la entrada del edificio de Canterlot High…, subimos las escaleras…, estábamos justo frente a la puerta…, yo me detuve por sentirme un poco nervioso y las chicas se detuvieron al verme…, me preguntaba, que haría?, como lo haría?, con quien debería empezar?, y como debo terminar esto?,… casi me da uno de mis típicos ataques de pánico por todas esas ideas…, por suerte mi hermana me salvo justo a tiempo…

 **Applejack** \- (ella pone su mano en mi hombro y me ve sonriendo…)… nervioso compañero?

 **Will** \- (yo deje salir un suspiro…) si…, bueno, asustado sería un mejor termino en realidad…

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity pone su mano en mi otro hombro…) no hay razón para estarlo tesoro, nos quedaremos a tu lado…

 **Fluttershy** \- estamos aquí para apoyarte… (Me dice con una dulce sonrisa…)

 **Rainbow** \- (siento una fuerte palmada en mi espalda y grite "¡auch!" por el golpe…) si, para apoyarte…

 **Heartwill** \- ("¡auch!" y otra más?) en todo lo que necesites, rarito…

 **Pinkie** \- (vi a Pinkie con toda la intención de ser ella quien me diera la tercera palmada, pero mi mirada seria la detuvo…) jiji, lo siento, me deje llevar… (Dice dándose un golpecito en la cabeza…), ya estas mejor?

 **Will** \- … si…, si creo que si…, gracias chicas… (Observe a todas mis amigas a mi lado…, a mis 2 lados jeje…, me veían sonriendo y me hicieron sentir más confianza…, y ahora veo la puerta frente a mi…),… bueno, es mejor darnos prisa…, vamos… (… abrí la puerta…, todos entramos…, observe le lugar lleno de estudiantes…, y ahora, solo ruego poder hacer esto correctamente para poder volver a casa sin ningún remordimiento…, ya que esta es, la última oportunidad,… jejeje, no puedo dejar de sentir como fluye por todo mi ser la emoción, Equestria, allá voy…)

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Creo que puedo afirmar sin ninguna duda, que el próximo capítulo será el último que se desarrolle en Canterlot High…, EEYUP, estoy seguro de que Will volverá a casa en el próximo capítulo…, wow, parece mentira que casi la mitad de esta temporada se halla desarrollado en un solo lugar…**

 **… pero he aquí las preguntas que me encanta hacer solo por placer jejeje XD, les ha gustado esta historia?, vale la pena el tiempo que esperan por ella?, les llega al corazón?, si es así, les agradezco a todos por su tiempo y paciencia, hacen que m trabajo sea más dulce…**

 **… En fin, comenten, pregunten, sugieran, y estén atentos al próximo capítulo, nuevas aventuras nos esperan X3**

 **Hasta luego.**


	44. ¡hasta luego Will!

**Nota: ¡muy buenos días amigas y amigos, aquí su programa numero 1 por no tener otro, transmitiendo en vivo y en muerto, desde un lugar desconocido, trayéndoles las ultimas noticias de A.S.C.L.K. .K.K, el día de hoy presentamos un nuevo capítulo, y les dará gusto saber que (alerta de spoiler) es en definitiva el más largo y posiblemente también el más emotivo X3!**

 **Fate- wow, no te había visto así de contento y haciendo bromas como esas desde que después de varios años de haberle perdido el rastro, después de la tragedia que le sucedió a aquel mundo, pudimos confirmar que Kratos seguía con vida…**

 **Luck- o desde aquella ocasión que indirectamente detuvimos una invasión de demonios malignos enviados por Lucifer y Dios nos dijo que hicimos un gran trabajo…**

 **Si, que buenos tiempos…, que quieren que les diga?, últimamente me están asando cosas buenas…, no tantas como quisiera o deberían, pero supongo que no puedo quejarme… mucho XD,… pero ya estoy más calmado, y quiero disculparme por tardar un poco más de lo esperado, pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena, me atrevo a decir que esto les va a encantar de verdad, me esforcé muchísimo esta vez, y estoy complacido con el resultado, por eso espero que ustedes también lo estén…, sin ánimo de sonar pretencioso ni nada jejeje…,**

 **Y no creo que vuelva a escribir un capitulo tan largo como este nunca más…, aunque, si no mal recuerdo fue lo mismo que dije al principio de esta historia y resulta que termine rompiendo esa regla…, bah, da igual, que pase lo que tenga que pasar hahaha…, ahora solo me queda decirles, diviértanse con este capítulo, hasta luego…, ah no, espera, eso viene al final, ignoren esa última parte jeje…**

 **Temporada 2, Capitulo 10: ¡hasta luego Will/joven Will/profesor Will/tesoro/compañero/amigo/rarito/mi amor!**

 **Will** \- … si…, si creo que si…, gracias chicas… (Observe a todas mis amigas a mi lado…, a mis 2 lados jeje…, me veían sonriendo y me hicieron sentir más confianza…, y ahora veo la puerta frente a mi…),… bueno, es mejor darnos prisa…, vamos… (… abrí la puerta…, todos entramos…, observe le lugar lleno de estudiantes…, y ahora, solo ruego poder hacer esto correctamente para poder volver a casa sin ningún remordimiento…, ya que esta es, la última oportunidad,… jejeje, no puedo dejar de sentir como fluye por todo mi ser la emoción, Equestria, allá voy…)

… pues bien, aquí estamos, dentro de la escuela, con la entrada a nuestras espaldas…, durante los primeros instantes, nadie nos notó…, pero rápidamente, uno a uno, los estudiantes que caminaban entre los pasillos nos vieron…, el número de estudiantes fue aumentando lentamente…, luego más rápidamente…, hasta que prácticamente todos adentro nos veían con rostros llenos de impresión…, aquí es cuando volví a sentirme nervioso, y por lo que veo, no soy el único, Fluttershy no podría ocultar esos nervios ni aun tratando de tapar su rostro con su cabello, es más, podía notar algo de inquietud por esas miradas fijas en todas mis amigas, solo que no eran nervios como los que Fluttershy y yo sentimos…

 **Will** \- (… aun con nervios, solo deseaba que este incomodo momento de miradas terminara, así que…, me arriesgue…, levante mi mano en señal de saludo, esbocé una sonrisa un poco forzada y…)… ammm…, h-hola, b-buenos días a todos…, c-como se sienten hoy? (… ok, eso fue demasiado forzado, y las miradas de mis amigas no me ayudaban mucho a pensar lo contrario…)

 **Chico** \- (… alguien por fin rompió el hielo, alguien que se escuchó bastante nervioso…) p-p-profesor Will…, u-u-usted… (Está tratando de decirme algo, pero los nervios no lo dejan concentrarse…)

 **Chica** \- … u-u-usted…, ammm…, u-usted está… (Ella también esta nerviosa…, un momento…, viéndolos bien, todos parecen nerviosos…, y cada vez que fijo mi mirada en alguno de ellos, estos ponen un rostro de inseguridad, porque?… a no ser que…, acaso…?)

 **Will-** … chicos… (Con todo y sus preocupaciones, todos me veían…),… yo…, bueno…, yo sé que… (Rayos, mis temores no me dejan organizar mis palabras…)

 **Otro chico** \- (sus miradas lo dicen todo…)… y-yo…, vera…, no quería… (… lo se…)

 **Otra chica** \- … m-más bien…, t-todos nosotros…, ninguno quería… (… se lo que sienten, pero esto no está avanzando…)

 **Heartwill** \- … oigan ya basta, esta situación es ridículamente incomoda, que rayos pasa aquí?, porque todos estos mocosos tienen esas caras que suelen tener los niños cuando saben que hicieron algo mal? (… demonios Heartwill, porque tenías que ser tan directa?, tu cometario se sintió como una cubeta de agua fría para mí y para todos ellos, solo mira esas caras de shock…)

 **Applejack** \- (Applejack y Rainbow se dan un facepalm…) oh cielos…, se supone que yo soy la más honesta, pero ni yo soy tan directa…

 **Heartwill** \- ah? (esta desorientada…)

 **Rainbow** \- ni tan desconsiderada… (Dice con su cara aun con el facepalm…)

 **Heartwill-** perdón? (sigue igual de confundida…)

 **Rarity** \- querida, discúlpame que diga esto, pero en serio necesitas ayuda para aprender cuando no hay que decir algo tan delicado en voz alta…, por más cierto que pueda ser… (Todas afirman estar de acuerdo con Rarity…)

 **Heartwill** \- eh?, que?, cómo?, cuando?, donde?, porque?, (típico de ella, no entiende la magnitud del problema que esta frente a nosotros…, en serio espero que con Esmeralda aprenda a tener más sensibilidad, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso…), oye Will, estoy confundida, acaso dije algo que no debía? (… me limite a verla con mi rostro sarcástico…),… oh…, lo siento… (Al fin se dio cuenta de lo que hizo…)

 **Will** \- (yo suspire…) no, está bien…, sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil desde el principio…, es más, debo agradecerte que terminaras de romper el ambiente incomodo que había… (Dije mas tranquilo, tras reevaluar rápidamente la situación…)

 **Heartwill** \- (creo que mis amigas y todos los presentes se sorprendieron por lo que dije, incluso Heartwill…) de verdad?,… q-quiero decir, por supuesto, vi que todos estos con cara de bobos estaban tan nerviosos que no podían ni decir lo que quieran, y tú eras igual o más bobo que ellos por no dar el primer paso, así que quise facilitarte las cosas para ayudarte… (… no sé porque, pero estoy seguro de que todos estamos pensando "pero que descaro, y con qué orgullo lo dice")

 **Will** \- cielos, te agradezco lo mucho que cuidas de mí… (El sarcasmo resalta en mi cara…)

 **Heartwill** \- jeje, no hay de que, para eso soy tu mejor amiga… (Y sigue con esa sonrisa orgullosa descarada…)

 **Rainbow** \- (por alguna razón, a Rainbow no pareció gustarle mucho ese comentario…) hey, un segundo, como que su "mejor amiga"?, que te hace creer eso?

 **Heartwill** \- duh, no lo creo, lo sé… (Estas 2 se parecen mucho en ese presumido aspecto…)

 **Rainbow** \- pues para que "lo sepas", cualquiera de nosotras ha convivido más tiempo con el que tú, con que descaro dices que eres su mejor amiga?, y si alguna merece ese título es Applejack por ser casi como su hermana, cierto? (dice viendo a Applejack pero esta no supo cómo reaccionar…)

 **Applejack** \- e-eh?, b-bueno, yo- (Heartwill interrumpe…)

 **Heartwill** \- (ella agita su mano desinteresadamente…) si-sí, "como hermanos" muy lindo y tierno, pero ninguna de ustedes se parece a el tanto como yo… (Dice con ese orgullo y señalándose con el pulgar…)

 **Will** \- ammm, chicas, olviden eso, ahora no es el mejor momento para- (no me prestan atención…)

 **Rainbow** \- (Rainbow esboza una risa burlona…) hahaha, parecerse a ti?, porque?, solo porque ambos practican artes marciales?, por favor, tu eres tan violenta que hasta parecías un chico, es más, debo recordarte que cuando te conocimos te hacías pasar por uno, y lo hacías a propósito… (Eso fue molesto para Heartwill, pero ninguna de mis amigas se atreve a meterse en esto…)

 **Will** \- (yo observaba como el "publico" nos miraba, y me llenaba de vergüenza, especialmente porque se supone que este no es el mejor momento para esto…) c-chicas, por favor deténganse, todos nos están mirando y- (otra vez me ignoraron…)

 **Heartwill** \- y dices que yo soy la descarada?, te has visto en un espejo últimamente? tu tampoco eres la "señorita paz y amor" sabes?, además, Will es tan amable y absurdamente gentil que si se pusiera un vestido y se maquillara sería mucho más chica que tu o que yo… (… mi boca se abrió hasta el piso y mis ojos parecían platos…, el shock me callo encima como un bloque de concreto con el término " **Girly Boy** " escrito en el…)

 **Pinkie-** (todas tenían caras algo avergonzadas y pensativas, seguro no podían evitar estarme imaginando en esa incómoda posición, pero la descarada de Pinkie hacia lo imposible por aguantarse la risa…) jijijijiji, ya lo imagino modelando un diseño de Rarity, jiji… (Dijo entre murmullos y susurros, pero valla que la entendí bien…)

 **Sunset-** … creo que sería mejor que olvidáramos ese tema… (Dice algo apenada y rascando su cabeza, pero fue una sabia decisión que todas compartieron…)

 **Pinkie-** … oki doki loki…, por ahora… (Veo su espíritu travieso en sus ojos y en esa sonrisa…)

 **Will** \- (reaccione, y el rojo de la vergüenza aun resalta en mi cara…) o-o-óiganme, les prohíbo rotundamente que se estén imaginado cosas de mí, eso no es gracioso y- (Rainbow y Heartwill siguen sin prestar atención…)

 **Rainbow** \- (en este punto, esto ya no parece una discusión entre ellas…) hah, si bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero y qué?, precisamente el buen chico que es, es una de sus grandes virtudes, quiero decir, puedo haberse ido hace rato, volver a su hogar, es lo que él ha estado esperando desde que llegó aquí, lo que más desea, y dejarlo todo tal y como estaba, pero quiso volver a Canterlot High para solucionar las cosas con ellos… (Dice extendiendo su mano en dirección a los estudiantes los cuales nos veían con shock por este inesperado espectáculo…)

 **Heartwill** \- (ella voltea en dirección a donde apunta Rainbow, a todos los chicos y chicas presentes…) solucionar las cosas dijiste?, algo paso cierto?, con razón todos tienen esas caras de haberse portado mal… (Su directo comentario les pego fuertemente a todos por lo que veo…)

 **Rainbow** \- no tienes ni idea, por culpa de la magia de las sirenas, todos ellos se pusieron en su contra, incluso despidieron a Will de su puesto como consejero y asesor escolar… (Otro golpe directo para ellos, esta vez por parte de Rainbow Dash…)

 **Heartwill** \- que?, lo despidieron?, es enserio? (ella volta preguntándome y yo asiento algo apenado…), aja, con razón todo este ambiente incómodo y ridículo, que fue lo que paso?

 **Rainbow** \- pues…, lo cierto es que la historia es un poco larga, pero, el caso es que a pesar de todo, no le guarda rencor a ninguno de ellos… (creo que esas palabras les causo un ligero efecto a todos los presentes…), sabes cuánto sufrió Will cuando fue despedido ayer?, y la forma en que todos lo trataron?, digo, ya sé que todos estaban fuera de si por culpa de esas sirenas, pero cualquiera se enojaría o por lo menos guardaría algo de rencor por lo que paso…

 **Heartwill** \- si, tienes razón, yo lo haría, y apuesto a que tu también… (Ella se voltea a verme…), pero estoy segura de que tu no Will, tu eres demasiado noble para eso… (Me sentí algo apenado oyendo eso…)

 **Will** \- … yo…, bueno… (Se sintió lindo oír eso en realidad…)

 **Rarity** \- ellas dicen la verdad tesoro, el que decidieras quedarte un poco más porque querías hacerle saber a todos la verdad es muy dulce de tu parte, una autentica muestra de nobleza y de lo mucho que te importamos… (Jeje, me avergüenza que lo diga así…)

 **Will** \- Rarity…, pues yo…, es solo que no quería que ellos sufrieran más por culpa de las Dazzlings…, no me parecía justo marcharme sin más y dejarlos a todos con ese pésimo recuerdo… (dije viéndolos a todos con una ligera sonrisa…, puedo ver sus rostros…, ellos se están sintiendo mejor, realmente puedo ver que antes se sentían culpables por lo que paso…, pero esto no es suficiente, debo aclararles todo, para que así puedan estar en paz…)

 **Applejack** \- eso es lo que me gusta oír, pues adelante dulzura, no necesitas esperar más tiempo, ya estás aquí, y todos te están poniendo atención… (Dice apoyándome con todo su esfuerzo…), vamos, diles cómo te sientes compañero, con toda honestidad, que todos te oigan y que sepan la verdad… (Con eso dicho, todos me ven con más atención…)

 **Sunset** \- si, tienen que escucharlo de ti directamente, es obvio que todos se sienten culpables por lo que te sucedió… (Lo que dijo es verdad, todos están con caras nerviosas de no saber que decir…)

 **Fluttershy** \- diles que los perdonas…, diles que los quieres, que siempre has sido amable, y que siempre los has querido y te has preocupado por ellos… (Dice tímida pero tiernamente…, eso parece suavizar las miradas de todos…)

 **Rarity** \- diles que siempre has estado velando por ellos, no solo como como consejero y asesor escolar, sino también como un generoso amigo… (Puedo notar como la atención del ambiente disminuye, eso se siente bien…)

 **Rainbow** \- si, que sepan lo leal que siempre has sido a Canterlot High y a todos nosotros… (Ya casi no hay tensión, siento que me escucharan mucho mejor ahora…)

 **Pinkie** \- haha, mañana nos vamos a reír de todo esto, solo tienes que decirles que todo fue un graaaaan malentendido, que no guardas ninguna clase de rencor por el hecho de que fueron muy injustos contigo y de que terminaste despedido solo por defender a Sunset Shimmer de los que la insultaban injustamente, cosa que ya deberían haber superado hace mucho y también- ("¡Pinkie!" le gritaron todas regañándola…), que?,… oh, lo siento… (Esta es otra que también debe aprender a controlar lo que dice…, rayos, las palabras de Pinkie me los hizo tener unas caras un poco más culpables…)

 **Will** \- gracias por eso último, creo que ya todo eso quedo lo suficientemente claro Pinkie… (Dije sarcásticamente tragándome ese disgusto para que por fin me dejara hablar, y esta solo sonríe inocentemente a su típica manera…, y por fin, cuando todos guardaron silencio, volví a dirigir mi atención a todos los chicos, que a pesar de todo, aun se sentían algo inseguros, pero está bien, es normal…),… chicos…, chicas…, amigos de Canterlot High… (Todos me veían fijamente, esperando lo que iba a decirles…),… creo… que mis amigas ya lo dijeron todo…, pero quiero decirlo yo mismo para poder dejarlo todo claro…, lo cierto es…, que lo que más deseo en estos momentos es- ("¡WIIIIIIIIIIL!" ese repentino grito que me interrumpió llamo la atención de todos…)

… a toda velocidad, veíamos como 3 niñas se aproximaban corriendo a toda velocidad desde un pasillo lejano hasta acá…, más específicamente, hacia mi…, ¡oh-oh, van a chocar conmigo!

 **Will** \- ¡esperen niñas cuida-! (ni tiempo hubo de terminarla frase, chocaron conmigo por la prisa con la que corrieron y los 4 caímos al suelo…)… do…, auch…

 **CMC** \- (yo estaba de espaldas al piso, y las 3 estaban sobre mí, viéndome con las caritas más tristes que alguna vez yo haya visto en ellas… o en cualquier otra persona o pony…) ¡LO SENTIMOS MUCHO, POR FAVOR PERDONENOS, MUAAAAAAAAAAJ! (… ay no, no me gusta nada verlas así…)

 **Will** \- (todos los presentes, especialmente sus correspondientes hermanas, veían al escena con confusión y lastima por ella…) n-niñas, por favor no lloren, solo fue un simple accidente… (Dije levantándome del suelo y quedando sentado en el, pero ellas no se separaban de mi…, al ver esas caritas tristes, no pude evitar acariciarlas para hacer las sentir mejor…), ya, ya, no tienen por qué estar tan tristes, la caída no me lastimo si es lo que les preocupa…

 **AB** \- (ya están un poco mejor, y deje de acariciarlas, pero aún están llorando…), ¡lastimado?, que?, cree que eso es por lo que nos sentimos tan mal?, no es por eso! (dice con tristeza, pero eso me confundió…), ¡lo despidieron y nosotras no hicimos nada por defenderlo, en vez de eso nos pusimos en su contra también!

 **SB** \- ¡nos sentimos muy mal por lo que le hicimos ayer, la forma en la que lo tratamos es… horrible! (… santo cielo…, en su tono y en su rostro se muestra claramente mucho dolor…)

 **SL** \- ¡lo que hicimos, lo que dijimos, todo fue injusto, muy injusto, cruel, estúpido y tonto! (… verlas sufrir de esta manera me está haciendo sentir mal a mi…)

 **Will** \- (ahora comprendo todo…) n-n-niñas, no…, l-lo que paso…, lo de mi despido no fue culpa de ninguna de ustedes, todo fue- (AB me interrumpe…)

 **AB** \- ¡no, "sniff", todo fue nuestra culpa, de todos nosotros, nos dejamos dominar por la envidia, dejamos que la gran amistad que tienes con mi hermana y sus amigas nos hiciera sentir que tenías preferencias con ellas! (dice viéndome fijamente con esos ojitos sollozos…)

 **SL** \- ¡llegamos creer que no te importábamos, que solo las querías a ellas, "sniff", que nadie más en Canterlot High significaba nada para ti! (dice haciéndolo mismo…)

 **SB** \- ¡fue un error, fue un grave, absurdo y ridículo error, por favor perdónenos! (ya no puedo soportar verlas así…)

 **Will** \- (… no quería segur viéndolas así…, las abrace a las 3 al mismo tiempo y deje que se desahogaran…),… niñas…, nada de eso fue culpa de ustedes… (Levante mi rostro y vi a todos los estudiantes que nos veían con esas miradas angustiadas y llenas de culpa…),… de ninguno de ustedes…, por favor, ya no quiero que nadie aquí se sienta culpable por lo que sucedió…, todo fue culpa de las Dazzlings, ellas fueron quienes los hicieron actuar de esa manera usando su magia… (Con cada cosa que digo, puedo ver más alivio en ellos…),… eso es lo que quería decirles a todos…, por eso no podía irme aun…, no sin antes decirles a todos y cada uno de ustedes que, lo que más deseo en este momento,… es volver a llevarnos bien como antes… (Dije eso último esbozando una sonrisa…)

… creo que mis intenciones finalmente les llegaron a todos…, yo corte el abrazo con las niñas y nos pusimos de pie…, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity abrazaron con mucho cariño a sus respectivas y valientes niñas, para ayudarlas a terminar de liberar su tristeza…, y una vez más, para finalmente terminar con toda esta incómoda situación, voy a decirles que…

 **Will** \- … quiero disculparme con todos por haber sido yo quien se dejara llevar por su enojo aun sabiendo que estaban bajo la influencia de un hechizo…, y lamento haber agredido aquel chico…, de casualidad está aquí? (de entre la multitud, el chico que levante por la fuerza se puso en frente, y me veía con tranquilidad…), ahí estas…, lo lamento… (Dije agachando mi cabeza y disculpándome…)

… cerré mis ojos…, y con el corazón inseguro, esperaba que alguien dijera algo, o que hicieran algo para que esto se acabara…, y una vez más, Dios escucho mis plegarias…, sentí un par cálidos brazos envolviéndome…, no podían ser de las niñas, ya que ellas no llegan a mi altura, y no se sentía como alguna de mis amigas…,… abrí mis ojos, y para mi gran sorpresa…, era…

 **Derpy** \- (tenía una voz muy suave y dulce, reflejaba un poco su tristeza a igual que la de todos…)… no es culpa del profesor Will…, no es culpa de nadie…, pero me siento triste de verlo asumir la culpa así…, no lo haga por favor…, eso se siente mal… (… no puedo creerlo…, no tengo palabras…),… el profesor Will siempre es bueno…, siempre es bueno con todos…, siempre es bueno conmigo…, no quiero verlo sentirse mal…, es mi amigo…, lo que haya pasado ya no importa…, estoy segura de que todos queremos reconciliarnos verdad?,… entonces porque no solo hacerlo?… (… sus palabras fueron un impacto para todos…)

 **Will** \- … Ditzy… (… es increíble…, me impresiona la sabiduría con la que habla esta pony…, no, esta chica…)

… me deje llevar por las dulces palabras de esta adorable po…, quiero decir, chica, asique la abrace…, de pronto, puedo sentir como un brazo se coloca sobre mi hombro, llamando mi atención…, es el chico que recibió mi ira en aquel momento…

 **Chico** \- … profesor Will…, lo lamento… (Dijo viéndome con una autentica mirada llena de arrepentimiento…), lamento todo lo que dije…, y… (Ahora voltea a ver a Sunset Shimmer, la cual no se lo espero…), también me disculpo contigo…, ayudaste a salvarnos a todos, mientras que nosotros solo seguíamos guardándote rencor por el pasado…, por favor perdóname…, y gracias… (Sus palabras la hicieron sonreír…)

 **Otro chicho** \- yo también, yo también lo lamento por todo… (Este chico se acercó y se disculpó con ambos…)

 **Chica** \- igual yo, lo lamento muchísimo… (Ella hace lo mismo…)

 **Otra chica** \- yo también, por favor discúlpenme por haber sido tan injusta… (Todos se están armando de valor…)

 **Otro chico más** \- y yo, por favor perdóneme… (Está pasando, realmente está pasando…)

 **Otra chica más** \- y a mí también… (Uno tras otro, todos están haciéndolo…)

… en estos momentos, ya no hay ni un solo estudiantes que no está expresando su arrepentimiento, no solo conmigo, sino principalmente con Sunset Shimmer, y está muy bien, es lo justo, ellos habrán actuado mal conmigo mientras estaban bajo la influencia del hechizo, pero se habían estado portando no muy bien con Sunset desde hace mucho tiempo…, pero ahora…, que gran dicha…, no había tenido un momento tan emotivo como este desde hace ya un buen tiempo…, y la linda y dulce sonrisa de alegría en el rostro de Sunset quien los perdono con gusto, me hace sentir mucho mejor a mi…, ambos cruzamos miradas sonriendo, captando nuestro mutuo mensaje…, "que alegría que todo se halla resuelto finalmente", seguro ambos pensamos algo parecido a eso jejeje…

… les deje muy claro a todos que nunca les guarde ninguna clase de rencor…, a todos les dije que los perdonaba…, bueno, a todos los presentes, ya que me di cuenta de que hay algunos que no están aquí en este momento…, pero lo que más me alegra, es poder ver sonreír nuevamente a mis 3 pequeñas revoltosas, aunque aún tienen un par de lágrimas en esos ojitos tan tiernos jeje…, y puedo notar que Heartwill se siente algo extraña, como avergonzada o fuera de lugar, quiero decir, ella es prácticamente ajena a todo esto, seguro es toda una experiencia nueva para ella hahaha…

… en fin, eso fue todo…, las disculpas volaron a diestra y siniestra, y el perdón se sintió de verdad…, ya no había motivo para sentir culpa o tristeza…, y con todo eso dicho y aclarado, todos se retiraron a seguir con su día de escuela, pero con un humor mucho mejor y rostros de alegría en cada uno de ellos…, me despedí de mis 3 hermanitas con un fuerte y cálido abrazo, al igual que sus respectivas hermanas, y les decían lo felices que estaban por ellas de que todo se hubiese resuelto…, "estoy muy orgullosa de ti", "eres una pequeña muy grande", "hiciste algo muy genial", cosas así, no es difícil imaginar lo que Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash le dirían a sus hermanitas para expresarles su orgullo y alegría…

… también la di un abrazo a Derpy, quien fue la primera de los "mayores" en dar el primer paso a este emotivo momento de perdón…, parecía ser que este día marcharía normal y como debe ser…

 **Celestia** \- (en este momento, escuchamos el altavoz de la escuela, lo cual capto la atención de todos, y es la voz de la directora Celestia…) p-por favor, se encuentra la señorita Applejack presente? (todos volteamos a ver a Applejack la cual se veía algo confundida…), si es así, podría pedirle que viniera a mi oficina?, necesito hablar con ella, es… sobre un pequeño asunto…, gracias… (… ok, eso fue extraño para todos…)

 **Applejack** \- (esta tan confundida como todos…) que raro, me pregunto que necesitara de mi la directora Celestia? (buena pregunta…),… alguien más noto que se escuchó algo… nerviosa? (yo diría que si…)

 **Heartwill** \- y yo pensaba que tú te veías como la del mejor comportamiento de todas, veo que hasta tú te puedes meter en problemas eh?, haha… (Dice en burla…)

 **Applejack** \- o-oye eso no es verdad…, no es verdad, verdad? (nos pregunta ligeramente nerviosa, pero no supimos que decirle…),… bueno, supongo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, si me disculpan, nos vemos luego, iré a ver para que me necesita… (Dice despidiéndose de todos…)

 **Will** \- adelante, después nos cuentas… (Ella asintió, y se retiró…), bien, y ahora… a lo siguiente en mi lista de qué hacer hoy en mi último día… (Dije algo pensativo…)

 **Sunset-** tengo el presentimiento de que tendrás un día bastante ocupado verdad? (pregunta sonriendo y yo asiento…)

 **Rarity** \- que harás ahora tesoro? (pregunta con interés…)

 **Pinkie-** algo divertido? (pregunta con demasiado interés…)

 **Fluttershy-** o iras a algún otro lugar? (pregunta con normalidad…)

 **Rainbow** \- te acompañamos?, podemos ayudarte sin necesitas mas apoyo emocional jeje… (No estoy seguro de si lo dijo en serio o lo dijo para burlarse, ella suele causar ese efecto…)

 **Will** \- no hace falta chicas, solo voy a atender uno que otro asunto, pero será algo mucho menos peligroso de lo que acaba de pasar jejeje… (Creo que eso las dejo más tranquilas…), además, sea como sea hoy es día de escuela y no pueden darse el lujo de faltar a clases, así que… (Dije señalando al pasillo, en señal de "balanza a clase")

 **Rarity** \- "hmmm" buen punto…, bueno, si en verdad vas a estar bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde, de acuerdo? (ella y las demás comienza a caminar en dirección a sus salones…)

 **Will** \- por supuesto… (Dije bajando mi mano…),… oh por cierto… (Ellas se detienen en seco y voltean a verme…), Fluttershy, puedo pedirte un favor?

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm, si, por supuesto…

 **Will** \- podrías…, bueno…, como sabes, en Canterlot High están prohibidas las mascotas, así que…, te importaría si por un rato… (Mi mirada esta fija en Esmeralda que esta sobre el hombro de Heartwill…)

 **Fluttershy** \- … oh, por supuesto, yo la mantendré… "a salvo" (dice guiñándome el ojo…,"oculta" seria el termino más apropiado…, Heartwill no quería entregarla al principio, pero puede convencerla…, más o menos…, y a regañadientes se la dio a Fluttershy…)

 **Will** \- gracias Fluttershy… (Dije mientras ponía mi mano en el hombro de Heartwill para que quitara esa cara de cachetes inflados como niña inconforme jeje…)

 **Fluttershy** \- me alegra poder ser de ayuda… (Con eso listo, las chicas retoman su camino…), hasta luego… ("hasta luego" le respondí…)

 **Sunset-** que tengas mucha suerte… ("gracias" le respondí…)

 **Pinkie** \- nos vemos al ratito… ("claro" le respondí…)

 **Rainbow** \- y que ni se te ocurra irte sin decirnos nada o yo iré a tu mundo a hacerte lo que Twilight no te hizo, entendiste? ("jeje, no te preocupes, eso no pasara" le dije riendo con ironía…), bien, pues más te vale…

 **Heartwill** \- (todas se fueron…, bueno no todas…) y yo que?, también quieres que valla a clase señor asesor escolar? (pregunta con una sonrisa burlona…)

 **Will** \- ha-ha, tú en un salón de clase?, solo me imagino que todos ahí, hasta el profesor, te tendrían miedo, hahaha… (Dije riéndome…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡hey! (ella me golpea el hombro, pero no con enojo sino con gracia…),… tal vez sea cierto…, como sea, a donde iremos ahora?

 **Will** \- … "iremos"? (quiere venir conmigo al parecer…)

 **Heartwill** \- (ella sin previo aviso envuelve mi brazo con los suyos…, ¡un momento, esto se ve como si-!) si bobo, **iremos** , ya me quitaste a mi pequeña amiguita, así que ni sueñes que voy a dejar que te me escapes, ya sé que te iras hoy, y no pienso desperdiciar ni un segundo, así que voy contigo… (Porque lo dice con esa sonrisa tan picara?,… ¡óyeme, entre eso y abrazarme así, lo está haciendo apropósito para hacerme sentir incomodo!)

 **Will** \- ¡H-H-Heartwill suéltame el brazo! (Dije apenado y forcejeando un poco para tratar zafarme…)

 **Heartwill** \- no… (Dice aun viéndome con esa sonrisa demasiada coqueta, acaso se está vengando porque tuve que quitarle a Esmeralda por un rato?)

 **Will** \- ¡p-por favor, esto p-podría malinterpretarse! (¡y el hecho de que aun hay algunos estudiantes caminando por aquí no ayuda a mis nervios!)

 **Heartwill** \- no me importa… (¡Y sigue con la sonrisita, porque le hace esto a mi pobre corazón?!)

 **Will** \- (de pronto, "flash", la chica del bikini azul…, bueno no realmente, pero si hubo un "flash", y vino de una chica de piel azul clarito…)… ¡Photo Finish, estas bromeando?, que no aprendiste tu lección la última vez?!

 **Photo Finish** \- ¡yo Photo Finish, me he enterado gracias a mis fuentes, que pronto el profesor Will deberá volver a su hogar, y era indispensable tener una fotografía suya lo más pronto posible, como recuerdo del tiempo que estuvo aquí el mejor consejero y asesor que Canterlot High alguna vez haya tenido! (y pensar que ese es su tono de voz natural, es increíble lo dramática que se puede volver, compite con Rarity…)

 **Will** \- ¡y no pudiste esperar y mejor momento?, que casualidad que fue justo ahora! (dije reclamándole…)

 **Photo** **Finish** \- ¡coincidencia absoluta, Photo Finish se retira! (y la cobarde huye…)

 **Will** \- ¡hey! (no tiene caso…),… esto va a traerme problemas otra vez, estoy seguro de eso… (Dije medio dramático…)

 **Heartwill** \- jejejejeje…, ¡hahahahaha! (que cruel…)

 **Will** \- ahora si es el colmo, que te causa tanta gracia? (mi dolor?)

 **Heartwill** \- y todavía lo preguntas tonto?, jejeje… (Para que me molesto si ya se la respuesta…), bien, pues vámonos rarito, a qué esperas? (ella comienza a caminar a la salida jalándome del brazo el cual no deja de abrazar, lo que me forzar a caminar siguiéndola…)

 **Will** \- ¡o-o-oye espera, tiempo, tiempo! (esta escena parece sacada del anime más cliché del mundo, y esas miradas que se me clavan en la espalda, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan fuera de lugar…)

… logre que por fin me soltara el brazo, pero solo cuando ya estábamos fuera del terreno de Canterlot High, cuando ya todos nos vieron en esa penosa situación, así que esta chica de mente macabra logro lo que quería, hacerme sentir terriblemente incomodo…

… para olvidarme de eso, me concentren terminar lo más rápido posible las cosas que debía hacer por fuera de Canterlot High…, primero lo primero, ir a mi departamento, debía buscar las pocas pertenencias que traje conmigo a este mundo, en pocas palabras, principalmente el dinero que he ahorrado aquí, varias joyas y monedas de oro que aún conservaba, pues no soy muy derrochador con el dinero, además, ganaba lo suficiente para sobrevivir con el salario de "profesor" hahaha…, bueno de vez en cuando la tentación de los dulces me ganaba, que puedo decir?, amo los dulces…

… hablando de eso, ya que técnicamente esto puede considerarse un "paseo entre amigos" decidí pasar por Sugar Cube Corner para que Heartwill y yo disfrutáramos de algo delicioso en el poco tiempo que aun podremos convivir…,… oh, mi, dios…, se aprovechan de mi nobleza…, pastel, helado, pastel helado, galletas, chocolates esta chica come más que un remordimiento…, abusa de mi porque sabe que ahora que regreso a Equestria el dinero de este mundo no me servirá de nada y puedo costearme todo esto y mucho más, pero aun así…,… bueno…, pensándolo bien…, qué más da…, mientras pueda verla sonreír…, supongo que a fin de cuenta el dinero es para gastarlo en lo que te haga feliz eh?, jejeje…

 **Heartwill** \- (salimos de SCC, yo cargaba un par de bolsas con bocadillos para llevármelos de vuelta a Canterlot High, pero antes nos pusimos en camino a otro sitio…) ¡wow, que delicioso estuvo todo, este lugar será mi nueva dulcería favorita, hey, gracias por eso mejor amigo! (dice con ánimo, sosteniendo un helado con una mano, abrazándome por el cuello con el otro brazo, y sonriendo mostrando los dientes a sumas puro estilo…)

 **Will** \- de nada… ("De nada" más que momentos incomodos me llenas…)

 **Heartwill** \- jejeje…, oye por cierto, el dinero, esas monedas, joyas y otras baratijas fue todo lo que fuimos a buscar a tu casa, de verdad no hay nada más? (dice dándole una lamida a su helado…)

 **Will** \- eh?,… bueno…, francamente, yo no traía casi nada cuando vine aquí, solo mi ropa y el dinero de Equestria…, supongo que te podrás imaginar el resultado… (y no es mentira…, pero…, por desgracia, también hay otra cosa…, algo que no puedo decir…, un cierto objeto…)

 **Heartwill** \- "hmmm" (me está viendo como dudando de mi…, eso me pone algo nervioso…),… bueno, está bien, ya no importa…, y bien, cuál es nuestra siguiente parada? (es enserio?, me lo pregunta desinteresándose totalmente por lo que pregunto hace un segundo?, que increíble…)

 **Will** \- bueno, ahora que recuerdo, tengo que cumplir una promesa que le hice a alguien que me hizo un gran favor…, así que…

 **Heartwill** \- sí que…, que?

 **Will** \- jeje, ya lo veras…, pero antes, por favor podrías quitarme el brazo del cuello? (le pedí con algo de vergüenza…)

 **Heartwill** \- (esta solo sonrió burlándose…) jejeje, aguántate… (Oh cielos…)

… y nuestro siguiente destino, fue una tienda de instrumentos musicales…, Heartwill no se sentía ni un poco emocionada, y no me extraña, una tienda relacionada con artes marciales le hubiese caído mejor…, ella me preguntaba que podría yo estar buscando aquí?, si solo se tocarla flauta…, y entonces le explique…, luego fue a hablar con la persona a cargo para que me aconsejara…, si no mal recuerdo, este es el mismo lugar donde Rainbow Dash compro, o más bien, batallo con Trixie por su guitarra jeje…, y listo, fue todo…, compre lo que necesitaba comprar, entonces Heartwill y yo nos dirigimos nuevamente hacia Canterlot High…, jejeje, espero que le guste, digo, ya sé que posiblemente ni siquiera lo recuerda…, pero yo si…, es más, creo que le pediré ayuda a una amiga en común…

 **Primera persona, Octavia POV.**

… a veces, durante la hora de descanso y después de comer, me gusta practicar mi música en un lugar solitario, donde nadie ni nada pueda desconcentrarme…, a veces puede ser un salón vacío, o el gimnasio, e incluso lo llegue a hacer una vez cerca de las canchas…, pero en esta ocasión, decidí ir al lugar que más me ha gustado de todos…, el tejado de la escuela…

… varios minutos de una agradable soledad, sola con la compañía de la música que tanto amo…, y entonces, escucho las puertas del tejado abriéndose, pero no le doy importancia, estaba tan sumida en mi melodía que no pare en ningún momento…, hasta terminar…

… y cuando termine, finalmente fije mi atención en quien quiera que sea el responsable de haber irrumpido en mi momento…, y para mi agradable sorpresa, resulto ser…

 **Octavia** \- profesor Will… (Él y una chica desconocida caminaban hacia mí y yo hacia ellos hasta estar frente a frente…), me alegra mucho ver que se encuentra bien… (Dije expresando abiertamente mi sentir…)

 **Will** \- y a mí me da gusto ver que vuelves a disfrutar de tu música como siempre lo has hecho… (Dice sonriéndome…)

 **Octavia** \- si…, en verdad le agradezco por todo lo que hizo por mi profesor Will, aún me siento un poco avergonzada por lo que sucedió, de no haber sido por usted, quien sabe lo que yo- (el me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- Octavia, ya pasamos por esto ayer, no hace falta que le des más vueltas a eso… (Él se me acerca u me pone su mano en mi hombro en señal de conforte…), todo lo que importa, es que salvamos la escuela, todos juntos… (… no pude evitar sonreírle…)

 **Octavia** \- … tiene razón…, jeje, mis disculpas, a veces dejo que mis preocupaciones me controlen a mi… (Reímos un poco por mi comentario y el quito su mano de mi hombro…, ahora fijo mi mirada en la chica a su lado…), oh, donde están mis modales, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Octavia… (Dije extendiéndole mi mano…)

 **Heartwill** \- (ella la toma…) soy Heartwill, la amiga número 1 de este fenómeno… (Dice sonriendo con algo de rudeza y abrazando al profesor Will por el cuello mientras suelta mi mano…)

 **Will** \- otra vez con eso… (Dice en tono cansado…)

 **Octavia** \- otra vez? (dije confundida, pero el responde nervioso "n-no, nada importante",… sospechoso…, pero…, ahora que la analizo con más detalle…)

 **Heartwill** \- hm?, tengo algo en la cara? (pregunta soltando a Will…)

 **Octavia** \- eh?, no, es solo que… (… ambas nos vemos fijamente…, porque será que siento que…),… nos… conocemos de algún lado?

 **Heartwill** \- hah, lo dudo, no olvidaría a alguien con esos típico modalitos como los tuyos… (… ok eso fue un poco directo, me molesto un poco…)

 **Will** \- Heartwill, no empieces… (Dice viéndola fijamente…)

 **Heartwill** \- que?, y ahora que dije?,… oh…, acaso… fui muy directa? (el rostro serio y sarcástico del profesor Will responde por si solo esa pregunta…),… si, en verdad tengo que aprender a manejar eso…, bueno, escucha, ammm… (Me habla a mí…)

 **Octavia** \- Octavia… (Le dije calmándome…)

 **Heartwill** \- si, Octavia, no quise sonar impertinente, tengo un serio problema para manejar mis palabras y desde que conozco a Will él me ha estado ayudando con eso, pero, como vez…, no es fácil para mi jeje, por favor no te enojes… (… bueno…, debo reconocer que eso podría considerarse una disculpa…, ya no me siento ni un poco molesta…)

 **Octavia** \- comprendo, descuida, no estoy molesta… (Al menos ya no…, y entonces, recordé algo…),… espera… (Tanto el profesor Will como ella me ven…),… claro ya recordé, tu eres la chica que apareció en el periódico escolar hace ya un tiempo…

 **Heartwill** \- periódico escolar? (no me sorprende que no tenga ni idea…)

 **Will** \- fue la primera vez que aquella chica, Photo Finish, nos tomó una foto por sorpresa, recuerdas? (ella se pone pensativa, no parece recordar nada al principio…, hasta que…)

 **Heartwill** \- … ah, sí, ya recordé, cuando pelos teñidos y yo peleamos por primera vez… (Esta chica tiene pinta de ser un poco despistada, pero prefiero no decirlo en voz alta…)

 **Octavia** \- pelos teñidos? ("se refiere a Rainbow Dash" me aclara el profesor Will…, pero que apodo más…, bueno prefiero no pensar mucho en eso…), esa pelea también quedo publicada en el periódico escolar, pero en serio eso es lo que más recuerda de ese día?

 **Heartwill** \- en mi defensa, pasaron muchas cosas extrañas ese día, pero una pelea es algo que nunca olvido… (Valla manera de justificarse…)

 **Will-** (mire al profesor Will esperando que el pudiera ayudarme a entender, pero…) no, ni lo intentes Octavia, no trates de entender las cosas como ella lo hace, ustedes 2 tienen mentalidades demasiado opuestas…, se bien porque te lo digo… (En serio?)

 **Octavia** \- … santo cielo… (No sé qué más decir al respecto…),… está bien, ammm…, mejor solo cambiemos de tema, díganme, que los trae por aquí?

 **Will** \- acabamos de regresar de un pequeño viaje a diversos lugares y…, bla-bla-bla, en fin, vinimos a verte a ti… (Eso me intrigo…)

 **Octavia** \- a mí? (ellos asienten…), porque razón?, no es que no me alegre verlo, desde luego…

 **Will** \- jejeje…, ven con nosotros… (Como dijo?)

 **Octavia** \- disculpe?

 **Heartwill** \- ay vamos, no te hagas la difícil después de tolo que Will hizo por ti, ven… (Ella me toma de la mano en la que no sostengo mi chelo, y comienza a caminar, lo cual provoca que la sigua sin más remedio…)

 **Octavia** \- o-o-oye espera, yo puedo caminar sola… (Por más que replique, solo siguió caminando y llevándome "al a fuerza",)

 **Will** \- por favor disculpa su rudeza, pero te prometo que te caerá bien cuando la conozcas mejor… (Dice poniendo sus manos en forma de suplicas mientras salimos del tejado rumbo a no sé dónde…)

 **Octavia** \- e-eh? (estoy totalmente confundida y desorientada…)

… mientras "caminábamos", aunque no estoy muy segura de sí así se le puede decir ya que esta chica aún me está sujetando y llevando a la fuerza…, "ejem", retomando el punto, el profesor Will me conto lo que paso cuando llego a Canterlot High hace unas horas…, y debo decir que estoy muy feliz por él, ya era hora de que todos reconocieran sus errores y se disculparan por lo injustos que fueron con el…, al igual que yo…, y no me sorprende que me dijera que no guardaba ninguna clase de rencor, después de todo, lo que sucedió fue culpa de ese hechizo que las Dazzlings habían puesto sobre todos nosotros…, siempre he sabido que el profesor Will tiene un corazón muy noble, es una de las razones por la cual yo lo… admiro…

… después de unos minutos, llegamos al lugar al que me querían llegar, era el gimnasio de la escuela, y alguien en especial nos estaba esperando adentro…, que estarán tramando estos 3?

 **Octavia** \- … muy bien Vinyl, que es lo que está pasando aquí? (le pregunta calmada pero algo cansada…)

 **Vinyl** \- porque supones que está pasando algo aquí Tavy? (tal vez porque no puedes ocultar esa sonrisa burlona…)

 **Octavia** \- debo contestar? (pregunte sarcásticamente…)

 **Will** \- (Vinyl iba a continuar con su "actuación", pero el profesor Will la detuvo…) jeje, muy bien Vinyl, te agradezco por el esfuerzo, pero Octavia te conoce demasiado bien para saber cuándo ocultas algo, así que mejor ya dejamos de lado el misterio y pasemos a darle la sorpresa, que me dices? (Vinyl sonrió inocentemente, diría que se rindió…, espera, dijo sorpresa?)

 **Octavia** \- una sorpresa?, para mí? (el asiente…),… pues, tiene toda mi gratitud, pero si soy franca, nunca he sido muy fanática de las sorpresas en realidad… (Dije lo más respetuosamente posible…)

 **Will** \- lo imagine, pero te aseguro que esta si va a gustarte… (Parece muy seguro de eso…)

…Vinyl y el profesor Will corren hacia el escenario, mientras que la otra chica se queda junto a mí…, me siento un poco incomoda…, Vinyl se fue detrás del telón mientras que el profesor Will comenzó a abrirlo lentamente…, jeje, creo que trato de causar un efecto dramático o algo así, tampoco soy muy partidaria de eso, pero, es lindo ver como se esfuerza tanto… por mi…

… el telón se abrió completamente, las luces del escenario que se encontraban apagadas se encendieron, revelando en medio del escenario una especie de estuche de tamaño grande sostenido con la ayuda de una silla…,… un momento…, yo conozco muy bien esa forma y ese modelo de estuche…,… ¡a-a-acaso-, no me digan que-!

… el profesor Will abrió el cierre del estuche, y ahí pude ver…,… deje caer mi mochila al piso, junto con mi mandíbula, por suerte no solté mi chelo también, y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían…, era…, era…

 **Octavia** \- ¡e-eso-, eso-, eso es-, es un-, un-, un-! (¡no me-, no me concentro!)

 **Heartwill** \- un gran violín?, si, así es… (… su ignorante comentario me aludo a recuperarme un poco del shock…)

 **Will** \- hahaha, otra vez?, no es violín Heartwill, es un chelo… (El profesor Will baja del escenario y viene hacia mi…), y bien?, que te parece?, te gusta? (pregunta sonriéndome…)

 **Octavia** \- (volví a dirigir mi atención a ese bellísimo chelo…) es…, es…, es como escuchar un coro celestial… (No pude encontrar mejores palabras para expresar mi asombro,

 **Will** \- me alegra mucho escucharte decir eso, viniendo de ti, significa que realmente te gusta… (No puedo negar que es la verdad…)

 **Heartwill** \- aunque creo que estas exagerando… (… y una vez más, sus crudas palabras me ayudan a calmarme…)

 **Will-** no le hagas caso, pedirle a Heartwill que entiendo tu amor por la música, es como pedirte a ti que entiendas el amor de Heartwill por las artes marciales… (… la chica y yo nos dimos una mirada, y creo que ambas pensamos lo mismo…, "me parece justo", el profesor Will tenía razón en eso…)

 **Octavia** \- … un momento…, ahora que reacciono, si a estado sonando una música como la de un coro celestial desde que Vinyl se fue detrás del telón…

 **Will** \- ah eso? (el volvió al escenario, termino de abrir todo el telón, y…, ahí estaba Vinyl con su consola de música y viéndome con una sonrisa llena de gracia…), un pequeño toque adicional jeje…

 **Vinyl** \- efecto dramático puro, nena… (… jeje, clásico de vinyl…)

 **Octavia** \- (tanto el profesor Will como Vinyl bajan del escenario y vienen hacia mi…) está bien, admito que me sorprendieron totalmente, nunca me hubiese esperado algo así… (De la emoción, Vinyl hizo el gesto de "chocar los 5" y el profesor Will lo hizo…), pero profeso Will, de donde sacaron este chelo?, parece realmente costoso…

 **Will** \- jeje, y lo fue, hubiese sido un problema sin no fuera por el hecho de que dentro de poco el dinero de este mundo no me servirá para nada…, pero valió la pena sin con eso puedo expresarte mi gratitud por lo que hiciste por mi…, por lo que tú y Vinyl hicieron por mi…

 **Heartwill-** haha, cuando este rarito tiene una deuda en serio sabe pagarla muy bien… (Dice con una risa orgullosa…)

 **Octavia** \- a que se refieren exactamente? (no estoy segura de comprender lo que trata de decirme…)

 **Vinyl** \- ay Tavy, en serio no lo entiendes?, Will te está regalando ese chelo como muestra de agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado en la batalla de las bandas (reaccione a eso…)

 **Octavia** \- ¿¡q-que!? (No podía creerlo…), u-u-un segundo, me está diciendo que en verdad planea r-r-regalarme ese chelo… (Digo viendo una vez más el chelo con impresión…, luego volteo a ver a el profesor Will y este solo sonríe y asiente…), p-p-pero esto es demasiado, yo…, me alegra de haber podido serle de ayuda, pero no cree que esto es un poco extremo? (aun me cuesta asimilarlo…)

 **Will** \- una promesa es una promesa… (Dice con serenidad…)

 **Octavia** \- p-promesa, cual promesa? (pregunte desconcertada…)

 **Vinyl** \- en serio no lo recuerdas? (me pregunto, pero yo negué con la cabeza…), bueno, supongo que es lógico, digo, paso mientras estabas bajo el hechizo de las sirenas…

 **Octavia** \- como dices?, bajo el hechizo?,… yo…, la verdad no recuerdo mucho de cuando estaba bajo el hechizo…, que sucedió en ese momento exacto, cual es esa promesa de la que hablan?

 **Vinyl** \- bueno…, se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo? (pregunta viendo al profesor Will…)

 **Will** \- creo que me corresponde a mi…, veras Octavia… (Yo le pongo atención…), lo que paso fue…

… eso fue algo realmente sucio… de mi parte…, en serio le hice prometerme que si hacíamos equipo en la batalla de las bandas él tendría que cómprame un nuevo chelo sin importar que ganásemos o perdiésemos?,… eso solo me hiso sentir nuevamente la pena de mi impropio comportamiento de aquel momento…

… sin embargo, con la ayuda del profesor Will y de mi mejor amiga Vinyl, estoy logrando superar eso más rápido de lo que me tarde ayer…, no supe que más decirle…, solo preguntarle si en verdad estaba bien que me regalase aquel chelo?,… a lo que la chica llamada Heartwill si no mal recuerdo, respondió, "no compliques más las cosas, la tienda no aceptara devoluciones, solo tómalo y ya",… un poco brusco?, si, sin embargo… creo que ese "empujón" era justo lo que me hacía falta…

… no pude agradecerle lo suficiente por haber hecho esto por mí,… realmente voy a extrañar al profesor Will cuando se valla…, si, sé que se ira hoy, ya me explico cuáles son sus planes para este ultimo día…, así que, lo que más deseo, es que ahora sea el quien encuentre su felicidad, y eso significa que tendrá que dejarnos, pues por más triste que parezca, así tendrá que ser…, aun así, aunque no es muy propio de mí, decidí expresarle toda mi alegría por él, incluso lo abrase, como muestra de todo, gratitud, aprecio, y cariño…

… pues bien, supongo que así acabaran las cosas hoy…, pero le prometí que cuidaría siempre este chelo y todo el gran gesto que representaba…, ahora él y su amiga Heartwill se retiraran a atender el siguiente compromiso, lo que nos deja a Vinyl y a mi solas en el gimnasio…, para pasar el rato de receso, Vinyl me sugirió que tocásemos algo de música juntas y así probar el nuevo chelo, a lo cual accedí con gusto…, solo me pregunto una última cosa…, que estará pensando ahora el profesor Will y como se sentirá?,… sea lo que sea, estoy feliz por el…, en fin, hora de volver a la práctica…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… este día está saliendo cada vez mejor…, no puedo creer que lograra hacer que Heartwill y Octavia pudieran conocerse sin que tuvieran una pelea de gatas como les sucedió a sus contrapartes de Equestria…, seguro tendrá algo que ver que las condiciones no fueron nada similares…, EEYUP, definitivamente me gusto más este resultado sin violencia jejeje…

 **Heartwill-** (mis pensamientos me obligaron a reír un poco y Heartwill lo capto…) a ver, que se te hace tan gracioso? (pregunta mientras caminamos por los pasillos…)

 **Will** \- jejejejeje…, nada, solo… recordando cosas del pasado… (Dije sonriendo…)

 **Heartwill** \- … aja… (Esa mirada de no tenerme mucha confianza es tan típica de ella…)

… seguimos caminando hasta llegar a…, bueno…, ya era hora de hablar con aquellas a quienes más temo "confrontar",… estamos en la entrada de la oficina de la directora Celestia…, primero hablare con ella y después con luna…, no creo tener el valor suficiente para verlas a ambas al mismo tiempo…

 **Will** \- (yo Miro a Heartwill…) ammm…, Heartwill… (Ella me ve con intriga…),… esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo…, debo hablar con las directoras para que aclaremos lo que paso y…, bueno… (… como le pido que no entre conmigo sin que se moleste?)

 **Heartwill** \- … oye, está bien, entiendo, no entrare… (… espera que?)

 **Will** \- d-de verdad? (dije sorprendido…)

 **Heartwill** \- porque esa cara de payaso?, tan raro es que tenga algo de consideración? (dice viéndome de manera acusadora…)

 **Will** \- q-que?, n-no, yo… (Ay Dios, porque a mí?,… ya me calme…), gracias…, lo siento… (Dije sobando mi cuello algo apenado…)

 **Heartwill** \- jejeje, ya deja eso bobo, no estoy enojada, valla que es fácil hacerte sentir culpable jeje… (Que cruel…),… adelante, ve hablar con ellas, yo iré a conocer mejor el lugar, es una buena oportunidad para ver mejor esta escuela que ha llamado mi atención desde lo del torbellino en forma de arcoíris… (Dice con ánimo…)

 **Will** -segura que estarás bien por tu cuenta? (pregunto más calmado…)

 **Heartwill** \- hah, es una broma?, quien podría medirse en una pelea conmigo aquí? (es un buen punto, pero…)

 **Will** \- no es eso a lo que me refería… (Es otra cosa lo que me preocupa…)

 **Heartwill** \- si-sí, ya sé, no enojarme por tonterías y controlar mi temperamento, eso es lo que te preocupa verdad? (rayos, no le respondí directamente, pero mi cara de inseguridad y mis ojos que veían en tora dirección me delatan…), lo sabía…, ya entra y atiende tus asuntos, no le hare nada a nadie, lo prometo…

 **Will** \- … estas segura? (ella me vio con ojos de puñales…), está bien, está bien…, entonces, nos vemos luego… (Dije extendiéndole la mano…)

 **Heartwill** \- dalo por hecho, pero dame las bolsas con dulces para que no te estorben, no quisiera que… te las confiscaran o algo así… (Yo arquee una ceja, no le creí nada…, pero tuve que resignarme, le entregue las bolsas y ella las toma con una mano…), bien, que tengas suerte… (Dice dándome la mano libre…, yo la tomo, le respondo "gracias", luego las agitamos y las soltamos…), y descuida mientras nadie me moleste no pasara nada… (Dice con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar por el pasillo…)

 **Will** \- (yo abrí la puerta de la oficina, entre, y justo antes de cerrarla, murmure…)… normalmente eres tú la empieza una pelea…

 **Heartwill** \- (pude ver por un segundo como ella se detenía en seco, volteaba en mi dirección y…) ¿¡que dijiste!? (Pero fue muy tarde para que me reprochara, yo ya había entrado totalmente y cerré la puerta detrás de mí…)

 **Will** \- (cerré los ojos un segundo y suspire aliviado…, luego los abrí, esperando ver a la directora Celestia…, pero…)… oh cielos… (… ahí estaban la directora Celestia, la sub-directora Luna y la maestra Cheerilee…, mis nervios me atacan nuevamente…)

 **Celestia** \- … j-j-joven Will…, estas aquí, nos sorprendiste…, j-justamente ahora nos estábamos preguntando en donde estarías? (La noto viéndome sentada en su silla y muy nerviosa…)

 **Will-** … d-de verdad? (pregunte algo sorprendido…)

 **Luna** \- … así es…, n-nosotras… esperábamos que llegaras para…, bueno, para… (Está de pie junto a su hermana, y también está nerviosa…)

 **Cheerilee** \- … Directoras… (Ellas ven a Cheerilee…), creo que el momento de decirlo todo, es ahora… (Al decir eso, Celestia y Luna se ven entre ellas y se quedan algo pensativas…, pero entonces, sus nervios parecen calmarse un poco…)

 **Celestia** \- … si…, tienes razón Cheerilee… (Dice con más calma…)

 **Luna** \- el mejor momento es aquí y ahora…, no podemos dejar esto más tiempo sin resolver…, no es justo para nosotras…, ni para Will… (… no lo entiendo, están hablando con calma, pero me están viendo con algo de tristeza en sus ojos…)

 **Will** \- … directora Celestia…, sub-directora Luna…, maestra Cheerilee…, que es lo que sucede? (dije acercándome un poco a ellas, creo que esta rara situación me está calmando un poco los nervios que tenía hace un momento…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (ella se acerca a mi…),… Will… (… acaba de llamarme Will a secas?, eso sí es sorprendente…),… las directoras desean hablar contigo de… lo que sucedió ayer… (… oh…, creo que ya puedo imaginarme lo que pasa…), ellas se tomaron un tiempo para… contarme con todo y detalle lo que sucedió…, y me pidieron que me quede aquí para formar parte de la conversación…, pero debo preguntarte, te molesta si me quedo?

 **Will** \- (dirigí mi mirada a Celestia y Luna…, creo que ambas esperaban que yo estuviera de acuerdo en que se quedara…, y la verdad…)… bueno…, si es así, creo que es buena idea…, pienso que podríamos necesitar de tu ayuda… (Al decir eso, puede notar un poco más de tranquilidad en las directoras…)

 **Cheerilee** \- te lo agradezco…, muy bien, entonces…, quien quiere comenzar diciendo lo que piensa? (una pregunta que a pesar de todo, estoy seguro de que nos causó nervios a Celestia a Luna y a mí, los rostros de los 3 no mienten…, esto se siente igual que cuando entre y confronte a todos los estudiantes…, pero tengo fe…, tengo fe en que lo resolveremos juntos…)

 **Primera persona, Celestia POV.**

… estoy en mi oficina, y la señorita Applejack ya se fierito a sus clases hace ya un buen tiempo…, se sorprendió un poco por la razón por la que la llame…, pero acepto con gusto lo que le pedí…, aunque en este momento no me puedo concentrar mucho en eso, estoy aquí desde temprano pues no pude dormir muy bien anoche, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar…, caminaba dentro de mi oficina de un lado hacia otro, con las manos en mi rostro lleno de angustia y sin saber qué es lo que debo hacer…, que se supone que debo hacer para remediar este problema?

 **Celestia** \- que voy a hacer?, que debo hacer?,… como debo hablarle cuando lo vea?, lo que es más, que le voy a decir cuando lo vea?,… en ese momento mi hermana y yo…, nosotras no…, no era nuestra intención, nosotras nunca… (… tan solo de recordar ese momento me siento fatal…),… que fue lo que hicimos? (una pregunta retórica y llena de arrepentimiento…)

 **Flashback (el día de ayer)**

 **Celestia** \- (… luego de conversar a solas con mi hermana, apartadas de todos los demás estudiantes y de Will, volvimos hacia ellos…, dirigimos nuestra atención fijamente en Will…, y entonces…)… Will…, en vista de lo acontecido el día de hoy, del comportamiento inapropiado de agredir a los estudiantes, del mal uso del vocabulario, de la actitud poco profesional de tener preferencias por alumnos específicos, y para evitar posibles futuros altercados que puedan darle mala imagen a Canterlot High…, me temo que no nos dejas otra opción… (… dije con algo de decepción en mi tono…)

 **Will** \- … q-que…, que quieren decir? ( dudo mucho que en realidad no sepa a qué me refiero…)

 **Luna** \- … Will…, oficialmente quedas revocado de tu cargo como asesor y consejero escolar…, estas despedido… (Le dijo mi hermana con un tono firme…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… es definitivo? (pregunto con más serenidad de la que esperaba ver en el tras recibir la noticia…)

 **Celestia** \- me temo que si…, esto nos duele tanto como a ti, pero esperábamos más de tu parte Will… (Dije con tono bajo, y de verdad lo lamento, pero no podemos correr el riesgo de crearle mala reputación a nuestra escuela…)

 **Luna** \- … nos sentimos muy decepcionadas… (Desafortunadamente cierto…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… comprendo… (… su prolongado silencio no me convence mucho de eso…)

 **Fin del Flashback.**

 **Celestia-** … que horror…, que desastre…, como voy a pedirle perdón a Will después de eso? (la angustia en mí solo crece más…)

… yo me detuve pero seguía sumida en mis pensamientos…, de pronto, escucho como abren la puerta de mi oficina, me asuste por un segundo, reaccione y me voltee rápidamente temiendo que fuera el…, pero no, era mi hermana…, y por lo que veo, no soy la única que está desesperada por no saber cómo arreglar este error…

 **Luna** \- oh, lamento mucho mi repentina intromisión hermana… (Me dice con tono bajo…)

 **Celestia** \- n-no, está bien Luna…, en realidad, me alegra mucho que estés aquí ahora… (Aún sigo afectada por todo…)

 **Luna** \- (ella me ve fijamente…)… supongo… que tu también estas sufriendo por lo mismo que yo… verdad? (me sorprendió por un segundo que dijera eso…, pero en realidad, es lógico…)

 **Celestia** \- … así es…, Luna, no sé en qué se supone que estaba pensando en ese momento, no fue del todo su culpa, el solo reacciono porque trataron de una forma muy cruel a una estudiante…, al menos, eso fue lo que trato de explicarnos…, pero yo…, yo no quise razonar… (Dije intranquila…)

 **Luna** \- hermana, por favor, no te tortures más con eso… (Yo fije mi preocupada mirada en Luna…),… ninguna de las 2 razono lo que sucedió, no hubiésemos podido de cualquier manera, estábamos bajo la influencia de alguna especie de magia recuerdas? (a pesar de que ella se escucha más calmada y razonable que yo, su dolor puedo verla en sus ojos…, no por nada soy su hermana…)

 **Celestia** \- … lo sé…, lo entiendo, pero…, es solo que… (… no se siente bien…)

 **Luna** \- … Celestia… (… para mi sorpresa, Luna me abraza cálidamente…, el abrazo de mi dulce hermana, me hace sentir un poco de conforte…, yo correspondí el abrazo también…), hermana…, sé que te sientes culpable, estoy tan dolida como tú por todo…

 **Celestia** \- lo se… (Así lo siento…)

 **Luna-** pero no hubiésemos podido hacer nada, no éramos nosotras mismas, no teníamos control de las absurdas decisiones que tomamos…

 **Celestia-** … sé que es verdad…, aun así- (ella me interrumpe…)

 **Luna** \- te comprendo, se siente horrible…, Will ha sido para nosotras más que solo un empleado o un profesor…, es alguien con quien hemos tenido la oportunidad de convivir y compartido problemas personales…

 **Celestia** \- así es…, principalmente el, quien compartió sus experiencias vida con nosotras primero…, por más dolorosas que fueron…

 **Luna** \- … es alguien de confianza…, es nuestro amigo… (Dice levantando su rostro y viéndome sin cortar el abrazo…)

 **Celestia** \- … exacto…, eso es justo lo que más me duele Luna…, que le hicimos daño a un amigo… (Puedo sentir algo de sollozo en mis ojos por mi tristeza…, y también lo veo en los ojos de Luna…)

 **Luna** \- … sé que es muy doloroso…, estuve toda la noche en vela, pensando una y otra vez en cómo puedo pedirle perdón a Will por lo que hice…

 **Celestia** \- por lo que ambas hicimos… (Dije corrigiéndola…)

 **Luna** \- … si…, pero si recuerdas bien, fui yo quien le dijo que estaba despedido…

 **Celestia** \- pero fue un acuerdo de ambas…, por favor, querida hermana, no pretendas ahora culparte solo a ti…, es culpa de ambas…

 **Luna** \- … de acuerdo… (… ambas cerramos los ojos en medio del abrazo…, tratábamos de tranquilizar a la otra…, finalmente, cortamos el abrazo sintiéndonos un poco mejor…),… entonces… que haremos?

 **Celestia** \- … debemos hablar con él, querida hermanita, es lo correcto si queremos arreglar las cosas…, debemos hacerle saber lo importante que es para nosotros y lo arrepentidas que estamos de haberle causado ese daño… (Dije con más decisión…)

 **Luna** \- … tienes toda la razón, querida hermana…,… crees que nos perdone?

 **Celestia** \- … si…, yo creo que si lo hará… (Siento… una luz de esperanza creciendo en mí…)

 **Luna** \- en verdad?, estas segura?

 **Celestia** \- … no sé cómo explicarlo, pero…, si estamos hablando del Will que nosotras conocemos y con quien hemos establecido una agradable amistad… (… Luna parece entender mi mensaje…)

 **Luna-** … espera… quieres decir que-? (creo que ya entendió…)

 **Celestia** \- así es… (Dije con una ligera sonrisa…)

 **Luna** \- … ya te entiendo…, tienes razón, no puedo imaginarme al Will que conocemos guardando esa clase de rencor y mucho menos cuando él sabe mejor que nadie que nosotras nunca le hubiésemos hecho algo así a propósito… (Puedo notar como la esperanza pinta una sonrisa en el rostro de mi hermana…)

 **Celestia** \- tú lo has dicho…, no te mentiré, aun estoy nerviosa, pero creo firmemente en Will, y en que en su noble corazón no cabra ni una pizca de rencor una vez que le expliquemos todo y nos disculpemos…

 **Luna** \- estamos de acuerdo entonces… (Creo que mi querida hermana también siente la esperanza que siento yo…, de pronto, alguien entra a la oficina, nos exaltamos un poco porque pensamos que sería Will, pero resulto ser…)

 **Cheerilee** \- … disculpen, interrumpo algo? (mi hermana y yo nos calmamos…)

 **Luna** \- n-no, en lo absoluto…, veo que ya estas mejor Cheerilee…

 **Cheerilee-** sí, he vuelto para cumplir con mis responsabilidades…, lo lamento, en verdad estoy muy avergonzada por lo haber faltado estos últimos días… (Dice apenada…)

 **Celestia** \- no necesitas disculparte, lo que te paso solo fue un accidente… (Dije tratando de animarla…)

 **Cheerilee** \- … un muy vergonzoso accidente… (Creo que no fui de mucha ayuda, ahora solo está más apenada…)

 **Luna** \- en realidad, ese "pequeño accidente" te mantuvo a salvo, fue bueno que no estuvieses aquí esto últimos días o hubieses caído bajo el control mental de esas chicas al igual que todos nosotros, y de posiblemente haber formado parte de la injustica que cometimos contra nuestro consejero y asesor escolar… (… lo que dijo Luna reemplazo la pena de Cheerilee con una total confusión, en verdad no entendió nada…)

 **Cheerilee** \- … (…)… ammm…, perdón, algo sobre Will y que otra cosa?, me lo podría repetir? (su reacción era de esperarse, supongo que deberíamos ser más claras…)

 **Celestia** \- Cheerilee, permíteme explicártelo mejor… (Ella me pone atención…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (… tardamos un tiempo, pero finalmente le explicamos todo, y creo que lo entendió…)… valla…, algo como esto no había pasado desde…, bueno…, ya saben… (El baile de otoño, si…),… ahora que se lo que paso en mi ausencia, admito que me encuentro en un pequeño conflicto de emoción en este momento…

 **Luna** \- conflicto de emoción?, que quieres decir? (yo tenía la misa confusión…)

 **Cheerilee** \- pues…, como profesora me siento culpable por no haber podido atender mis responsabilidades estos últimos días…, pero como persona me siento aliviada de no haber estado aquí y sucumbir algo tan horrible como lo que paso…, como lo que el profesor Will paso…, está mal? (… jeje, tuvimos que taparnos la boca, no pudimos evitar que nos causara algo de gracia lo que siente, creo que mi hermana y yo pensamos lo mismo, "esto suena algo que definitivamente sentiría Cheerilee" jejeje…),… bueno, cambiando de tema… (Recuperamos la seriedad y la escuchamos con atención…),… que harán directoras?,… como hablaran con el joven Will respecto a esto?

 **Celestia** \- … esa, es la pregunta que aún no logramos responder… (Dije con un tono algo decaído mientras me dirigía a mi escritorio y me sentaba en mi silla…)

 **Luna** \- ahora que estas al tanto de la situación, no tendrás alguna sugerencia para nosotras? (pregunta mientras camina y se coloca junto a mí, Cheerilee reacciono algo nerviosa por esa pregunta…)

 **Cheerilee** \- q-que?,… ammm…, pues… (… esta algo pensativa…),… tal vez si… (Creo que se le ocurrió algo…)

 **Celestia** \- tienen alguna idea? (le pegunte con esperanza…)

 **Cheerilee** \- … pues verán…, no creo que sirva de mucho, pero…

 **Luna** \- (mi hermana y yo nos dimos una mirada, ambas entendimos lo que la otra estaba pensando, y luego volvimos a ver a Cheerilee…) aceptaremos cualquier idea, en este punto ya estamos desesperadas por poder hacer lo que sea con tal de poder minimizar el daño…

 **Cheerilee** \- en ese caso, que les parece si… (Ella comenzó a explicarnos su idea…)

… la idea de Cheerilee es simple pero tiene potencial, la idea es que ella sea "mediadora" cuando hablemos con Will sobre lo que sucedió, tal vez así, nosotras no estaremos tan preocupadas de explicarle todo, y el estará mucho más tranquilo, pues sabemos que esto no será fácil para nadie…, por un lado, no estoy muy convencida de que involucrarla sea correcto, pero por el otro lado, ella en verdad desea ayudarnos, pues quiere hacer lo que pueda para que la amistad entre Will, mi hermana, y yo, no se vea perjudicada…, al final, se lo pedimos formalmente…, "Cheerilee, por favor ayúdanos, contamos contigo" le dijimos, a lo cual ella asintió con gusto…

… creo ya estábamos listas para hablar con Will, ahora bien, donde podríamos encontrarlo en este momento?,… siquiera habrá venido hoy a Canterlot High?,… donde y cuando sería el mejor momento para conversar con él y expresarlo todo?,… pensamos por unos momentos en esto hasta que… la respuesta llego a nosotras… literalmente…

 **Will** \- (para nuestra sorpresa, Will había entrado con los ojos cerrados a mi oficina…, luego abrió los ojos, y pude notar algo de impresión en su mirada…)… oh cielos… (Estoy muy segura de que no esperaba vernos a las 3 aquí…)

 **Celestia** \- … j-j-joven Will…, estas aquí, nos sorprendiste…, j-justamente ahora nos estábamos preguntando en donde estarías? (no pude ocultar mis nervios, en mi tono se notan…)

 **Will-** … d-de verdad? (pregunto algo sorprendido…)

 **Luna** \- … así es…, n-nosotras… esperábamos que llegaras para…, bueno, para… (Mi hermana tampoco es muy buena ocultando sus nervios…)

 **Cheerilee** \- … Directoras… (Vemos a Cheerilee…), creo que el momento de decirlo todo, es ahora… (Al oír eso, mi hermana y yo nos damos una mirada y quedamos algo pensativas…, lo analizamos por un momento, y creemos que tiene razonen eso…)

 **Celestia** \- … si…, tienes razón Cheerilee… (Dije con más calma…)

 **Luna** \- el mejor momento es aquí y ahora…, no podemos dejar esto más tiempo sin resolver…, no es justo para nosotras…, ni para Will… a pesar de nuestra calma, nuestras miradas expresan algo de tristeza, pero es lógico después todo lo que paso…)

 **Will** \- … directora Celestia…, sub-directora Luna…, maestra Cheerilee…, que es lo que sucede? (dice acercándome un poco a nosotras, aunque puedo notar que está un poco más calmado de lo que estaba antes…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (Cheerilee se acerca a Will…),… Will… (Lo está llamando solo por su nombre, eso sí es muy peculiar…),… las directoras desean hablar contigo de… lo que sucedió ayer… (La expresión en su rostro nos dice que comprende la situación, eso es bueno…), ellas se tomaron un tiempo para… contarme con todo y detalle lo que sucedió…, y me pidieron que me quede aquí para formar parte de la conversación…, pero debo preguntarte, te molesta si me quedo?

 **Will** \- (el dirige su mirada a nosotras…, debo admitir que en el fondo quería que dijera que sí, y apuesto que mi hermana también, pero entenderemos si prefiere hablar con nosotras a solas…)… bueno…, si es así, creo que es buena idea…, pienso que podríamos necesitar de tu ayuda… (Eso nos sorprendió…, pero nos dejó un poco más tranquilas, Will realmente está siendo muy comprensivo…, entonces, eso quiere decir que tal vez…?)

 **Cheerilee** \- te lo agradezco…, muy bien, entonces…, quien quiere comenzar diciendo lo que piensa? (… como ocular los nervios ahora?,… no, ya esto duro demasiado, es tiempo de que hagamos lo correcto y nos disculpemos con el…, algo me dice que el entenderá…, deseo creer que así es…)

 **Celestia** \- … me gustaría comenzar yo… (Lo que dije hizo que los 3 me vieran…), como directora de Canterlot High siento que es mi responsabilidad ser quien dé inicio…, así que, quiero comenzar diciendo- (Will me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- ok, no por favor, basta, esta ridiculez e incomodidad en el ambiente ya duro demasiado tiempo… (… no esperaba eso…, ninguna lo esperaba…, oírlo decir eso nos dejó con la boca abierta a todas…)

 **Luna** \- … W-W-Will?, q-que fue lo que dijiste?, que quieres decir con eso? (pregunta aun incrédulo por lo que escuchamos…)

 **Will** \- se lo que deben estar pensando, fue un "fuerte vocabulario" o algo así, lo sé, lo hice a propósito, y me disculpo de ante mano por eso y por lo que aún me falta por decir, pero es que simplemente ya no lo soporto más, todo este ambiente de tensión entre nosotros nos está sofocando, acaso creen que en serio no lo he notado?, no me parece correcto pretender que podremos avanzar si no hablamos con toda claridad y sin tanta "formalidad" (dice con un tono algo clamado y algo estresado…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (Luna, Cheerilee y yo aun estamos sin habla, realmente nos sorprendió que dijera todo eso…) W-Will, eso…, eso lo entendemos, pero las directoras solo están tratando de que las cosas sean más fáciles para- (la interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- por supuesto que eso ya lo sé Cheerilee…, se lo que están intentando…, conozco muy bien a mis amigas Celestia y Luna, y por eso sé que sus buenos corazones intentas hacer que esto se resuelva de la mejor manera posible… (… la forma en que nos dijo eso,… creo que nos hizo sentir calma interior a mi hermana y a mi…), pero no funcionara, no de esta forma, no servirá de nada que actuemos como "directores" o "profesores" en este caso porque realmente no es un problema escolar…, es un tonto problema causado por unas chicas manipuladoras e impertinentes que hicieron que en toda la escuela se volvieran unos contra otros…

 **Celestia** \- … W-Will…, n-no me esperaba escucharte decir algo como eso…, en verdad no quieres hablar de lo que te hicimos? (… el niega con la cabeza…, en verdad no deja de asombrarme…)

 **Will-** no de esta forma…, no como con esta tensión sobre nosotros… (Dice sonando emotivo…, su mirada emotiva nos está llegando…)

 **Luna** \- e-entonces, de qué manera quieres que hablemos de esto? (pregunta nerviosa mi hermana…)

 **Will** \- de que manera?, que no es obvio? (él se acerca a mi hermana y…, para sorpresa de las 3, la abraza…, mi hermana no supo cómo reaccionar…), como amigos…, eso es lo que somos, así es como nos sentimos realmente…, tristes…, no porque como profesor me hallan despedido las director, sino porque mis amigas las directoras y yo tuvimos un problema que no fue culpa de nuestra… (… con cada oración que dice, nos hace sentir más…, mas…), Celestia…, Luna…, puedo verlo en sus miradas desde que entre aquí…, seguramente están preocupadas, o más bien, se sienten mal por lo que paso…, pero no quiero otro dramatismo innecesario como el que sucedió cuando entre a la escuela y los estudiantes me vieron… (Ignoro a lo que se refiere…)

 **Celestia** \- q-que quieres decir?, sucedió algo cuando entraste a la escuela? (le pretine intrigada…)

 **Will** \- (el aun no deja de abrazar a mi hermana…) si, fue algo que…, bueno, por ahora eso no viene al caso, les prometo que les explicare luego…, pero este es el punto al que quiero llegar…, yo no quiero que le demos más vuelta al asunto y empiecen a disculparse conmigo, porque yo no las culpo por nada, y mucho menos que sigan sufriendo por lo que paso o que se sientan culpables, porque no lo son…, son mis amigas, las amo y las respeto mucho como para guardarles rencor por algo que no pudieron controlar… (En verdad no está molesto?)

 **Luna** \- … Will…, l-lo estás diciendo en serio? (los ojos de mi hermana están sollozando…), en verdad es así como te sientes?,… a pesar de la humillación que sufriste…, a pesar del dolor que te causamos…, en verdad te es tan fácil perdonarnos?

 **Celestia** \- n-no sientes que tenemos algo de culpa por lo que tuviste que pasar?,… ni por las dificultades que sufriste?,… en serio Will? (pregunte mientras comenzaba a sollozar también…)

 **Will** \- (Will corta el abrazo y la ve a los ojos…, luego me ve a los ojos a mi…) se los juro por esta cruz… (Dice mostrándonos su collar…) y esta cruz… (Dice mostrando la silueta en su espalda…), jamás podría dejar que un grupo de egoístas y controladoras dejaran que nuestra amistad se rompiera por una tontería como lo que paso…, y mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no me dolió…, pero me recupere con rapidez…, saben porque? (pregunta sonriendo…, mi hermana ya dejo cair una lagrima, y ya estoy a punto de hacerlo también…), porque sabía que ustedes jamás harían algo así a propósito…, Celestia…, Luna…, ustedes han hecho mucho por mi desde que llegue…, y desde el fondo de mi corazón, en verdad se los agradezco mucho… (Dice sonriendo agachando su cabeza y… dejando salir una lágrima…)

 **Celestia** y **Luna** \- (mi hermana y yo nos dimos una mirada llena de incredulidad e impresión…, veíamos como en el rostro de la otra resbalan una lagrima…, y entonces, fijamos nuestra atención en nuestro joven consejero escolar y…)… ¡Will! (mi hermana no lo resistió mas, y en realidad, yo tampoco, ella lo abrazo primero, y yo me levante rápido de mi silla y me dirigí hacia ellos para abrazarlos a ambos…)

… con los ojos cerrados, dejamos que nuestras preocupaciones se fueran…, dejamos a un lado toda la "ética escolar" solo por esta vez, para poder expresar con toda claridad nuestro profundo arrepentimiento y nuestra gratitud hacia aquel que ha sido de gran ayuda para Canterlot High…, y para nosotras…, fue realmente emotivo…, y un poco vergonzoso, especialmente porque Cheerilee nos está observando sin palabras jeje…, no creo que pueda recordar bien cuando fue la última vez que algo me conmovió y me hizo sentir tan bien como para dejar salir lagrimas por eso…, y mi hermana, todavía menos jejeje…

… ya con mucha más calma, y con el hielo completamente roto, pudimos comenzar, o mejor dicho, retomar esta conversación sobre todo este asunto de una forma mucho más relajada y tranquila, haciendo énfasis principalmente en nuestra relación de amistad, más que la profesional, y con Cheerilee como "testigo" para ponerla al tanto de todo…, estoy segura de que para Will quedo, o más bien, siempre estuvo muy claro lo mal que nos sentíamos por todo, y también lo mucho que lo apreciábamos…, del mismo modo, el también nos expresaba su vergüenza por la forma en que reacción con aquel estudiante al que agredió, pero le dejamos muy en claro que no estábamos molestas por eso, ya que ahora podíamos entender totalmente la situación…, podríamos decir que no hay nada porque disculparse, ya que todo lo que sucedió ayer estaba fuera del control de cualquiera de nosotros jejeje…

… con ese asunto ya aclarado, tocamos el siguiente punto, el procedió a contarnos más sobre lo que paso cuando llego el día de hoy a Canterlot High…,… oh…, a eso se refería…, veo que no fuimos las únicas que se sentían culpables por lo que paso ayer…, pero estoy contenta de que con apoyo de sus amigas lograran superar todo eso juntos, incluso Sunset Shimmer recibió retribución por parte de los estudiantes…, estamos todos muy contentos por ella…,… y pensar que comencé este día con una gran temor en el corazón, y ahora…, ahora me siento tan liberada…, y puedo ver en los ojos de mi hermana la mis sensación de paz…, en verdad todo salió no solo bien, sino mucho mejor de lo que hubiésemos podido imaginar…

 **Cheerilee** \- (llevamos platicando un rato ya, y en este punto, ya es más una conversación casual, solo por el gusto de poder charlar con amigos…) en serio me perdí de algunas cosas mientras no estuve…, el hechizo de unas sirenas eh?,… antes de que la joven Twilight y el joven Will llegaran, jamás hubiese creído algo así, pero ahora hablamos de esto de forma muy natural no lo creen?, jejeje… (Un punto que nos causó gracia a todos…)

 **Will** \- si, y supongo que fue una suerte que no estuvieses aquí para ver el desastre que causaron jeje…, igual, me alega saber que estas bien… (Le dice sonriendo…)

 **Cheerilee** \- te lo agradezco mucho, y yo estoy feliz de poder volver al fin, no imaginas la tortura que fue para mí faltar tan solo un par de días… (Su comentario nos hizo reír un poco…)

 **Will** \- jejeje…, pero no comprendo algo, que fue lo que te sucedió Cheerilee?, es muy raro ver que faltes a Canterlot High… (Ella se sonrojo avergonzada…, el ambiente se puso algo incómodo…),… dije algo malo?

 **Cheerilee** \- … n-no, es solo que…, yo…, bueno…, tuve un pequeño accidente en… (Le avergüenza decirlo…)

 **Will** \- … en?

 **Cheerilee** \- … en la ducha… (Un poco vergonzoso ciertamente, pero sigo pensando que no es para tanto…)

 **Will** \- … en la ducha? (por alguna razón, noto como Will está algo pensativo, de pronto, cambia su expresión por una de impresión…), u-u-un momento, no iras a decirme que te resbalaste y caíste sobre tu- (El tapa su boca de repente, y luego la destapa…), q-quiero decir, que caíste sentada o sí?

 **Cheerilee** \- q-que?, como lo supiste? (mi hermana y yo tampoco esperábamos eso, pero Will parecía…, como decirlo?, exaltado?, preocupado?, me pregunto a qué se debe?)

 **Will** \- … ay Dios, no puedo creerlo…, ¡lo lamento muchísimo Cheerilee! (nos sorprendió al ver como de repente agachaba la cabeza y se disculpaba…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (Cheerilee no sabía cómo reaccionar…) j-joven Will, por favor no haga eso, p-porque te disculpas?, no es como si hubiese sido tu culpa… (Todas pensamos lo mismo…)

 **Will** \- ¿¡pero y si lo fue!? (… porque creería algo así?)

 **Cheerilee** \- pero como podría ser tu culpa?, yo pise con un mal movimiento, me resbale y eso provoco que callera y me golpeara… la retaguardia… (Dice eso ultimo algo apenada, y luego se recompone…), no veo como influencias tú en algo de eso…

 **Will** \- ... (…)… lo se… (Esa mirada insegura me dice que algo cruzo por su mente…), lo siento… (Su forma de actuar nos causó algo de gracia…)

 **Cheerilee** \- jeje, ahí estas disculpándote otra vez, por favor, no hace falta que lo hagas más… (Le dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- … lo siento? (jeje, lo hizo a propósito para sonar gracioso, y funciono…, el realmente sabe cómo sacar el buen humor de los demás jejeje…)

 **Cheerilee** \- jejeje, eres verdaderamente un chico muy extraño Will… (Dice con buen humor…)

 **Will** \- eso es algo que ya muchos me han dicho muchas veces, mis amigos me lo dicen, mis conocidos me lo dicen, hasta las directoras me lo han dicho, que puedo hacer?, así soy yo, eso no va a cambiar nunca jeje… (Probablemente es verdad jejeje…)

 **Luna** \- jejeje…, pues nunca cambies entonces…, por favor, siempre se tú mismo… (Le dice mi hermana sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- si…, lo hare, eso lo prometo… (Le respondo igual…),… por cierto señoritas, quieren escuchar algo divertido? (eso llamo nuestra atención…)

 **Celestia** \- adelante has lo tuyo y sorpréndenos… (Le dije sonriendo con tranquilidad, esperando para ver que hará ahora nuestro peculiar y estimado consejero escolar…)

 **Will** \- tengo una pregunta para ustedes…, cuales la criatura a la que le cuesta más aprender su lección y por eso suele tropezarse con la misma piedra al menos 2 veces? (… una interesante pregunta…)

 **Cheerilee** \- es un acertijo eh?, déjame pensar…,… ummm… (Se está esforzando…)

 **Luna** \- (Will observa a mi hermana…)… yo creo…, que…,… que no tiene caso que siga aparentando, la verdad no lo sé… (Dice de forma graciosa, se rindió con facilidad…)

 **Celestia** \- (ahora me observa a mi…)… honestamente, no tengo la menor idea, debo admitir que planteaste es un acertijo que nunca había escuchado jejeje… (Dije riendo…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (ahora observa a Cheerilee, que sigue pensando profundamente en la respuesta, y su rostro expresa el gran esfuerzo por encontrarla…, hasta que por fin, suspiro exhausta y se agotó…)… ohhhhh, no puedo creer que no haya podido encontrar la respuesta, con mis conocimientos y habilidad como profesora debería haber podido lograrlo… (Dice resignada e inconforme…),… entonces?, cual es la respuesta?, no me dejes con esta angustia y dinos por favor… (Jeje, pobre Cheerilee…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, entonces, quieren saberlo? (las 3 asentimos, especialmente Cheerilee está ansiosa por saberlo…), la respuesta es… (Dice mientras camina hacia la puerta, pone su mano en la perilla y entonces…, con una sonrisa en su rostro, el gira la perilla, abre la puerta y un grupo de estudiantes gritan al caer en el interior de mi oficina…), el ser humano, hahahahaha… (Dice riendo con mucho humor…)

 **Celestia** \- … "hmmm", que curioso, esto es casi como un Déjà vu… (Los estudiantes en el piso, están sobándose por haber caído al piso, y por lo que veo son las mismas chicas de la última vez, nos están viendo apenadas, apuesto a que no esperaban volver a ser descubiertos…)

 **Applejack** \- (poco a poco todas se ponen de pie…) jeje, creo que en retrospectiva fue una pésima idea pensar que esta vez funcionaria, debimos haber esperado a que Will nos contara luego… (Dice apenada…)

 **Sunset-** si, pero creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso ahora… (También esta apenada…)

 **Rarity** \- yo se los dije, pero ninguna quiso escucharme… (Dice limpiándose la falda mientras se levanta…)

 **Rainbow** \- pues no recuerdo que hicieras algo para detenernos… (Dice levantándose con rapidez…)

 **¿?-** es más, cuando la baquerita se acercó a la puerta para ser la primera en oír, tú fuiste rápidamente la segunda… (… un momento, quien es esta joven de cabello y ojos azules?, no la reconozco…)

 **Rarity** \- touché querida…

 **¿?-** y que significa eso de "pensar que esta vez funcionaria", que acaso ya lo habían intentado antes? (prefirieron no responderle directamente…), deben estar bromeando…

 **Pinkie** \- hahaha, pero fue muy divertido, quiero decir, llegamos hace poco y no pudimos escuchar mucho, pero valió la pena saber que las cosas entre Will y las directoras estuvieron bien desde el principio…

 **Cheerilee** \- … "ejem", chicas? (Cheerilee llamo la atención de todas…),… de nuevo?, no aprendieron su lección la última vez? (todas sonríen algo avergonzadas…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, estamos castigadas? (pregunta con algo de timidez…)

 **Cheerilee** \- bueno…, realmente no pero… (Sin respuesta…)

 **AB** \- (las niñas que son alumnas de Cheerilee también estaban presentes…) lo lamentamos mucho, es solo que estábamos todas preocupadas… (Las 3 niñas se colocan de pie…)

 **SB** \- no quisimos espiar su conversación…

 **SL** \- … en serio?, pero creí que eso era justo lo que queríamos hacer y- (sus amigas le taparon la boca mientras nos ve con sonrisas inocentes…)

 **Cheerilee** \- niñas, por favor, ustedes son las ultimas que deberían estar haciendo esta clase de cosas, especialmente en- (Will la interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- bueno, bueno, no hagamos un escándalo por esto Cheerilee, la verdad que importa en realidad? (… ni a mi hermana ni a mi nos afectó mucho lo que dijo pues entendemos la situación, pero a Cheerilee, pues…)

 **Cheerilee** \- disculpe?, no es por "hacer un escándalo", y como que no importa?, no es correcto espiar a otros y menos en una conversación tan importante… (Suena como si lo estuviese regañando…)

 **Will** \- ya estas tratándome de "usted" otra vez?, y yo creía que por fin me tratarías con normalidad… (Cheerilee permanece con lo que dijo y con su mirada…), pero Cheerilee, mis amigas y las niñas solo estaban preocupadas por mi… (Dice agachándose para acariciar a las niñas, las cuales demuestran gusto por la forma en que Will las acaricia…, luego Will se levanta nuevamente…), bueno, más bien, por todos nosotros… (Dice viéndonos a mi hermana y a mí, ambas le sonreímos…)

 **Cheerilee** \- yo comprendo su preocupación, en verdad, pero no considero que eso justifique que- ("da igual" dice de manera graciosa, interrumpiéndola…), perdóneme?, como que "da igual"?, eso podría convertirse en un asunto serio en un futuro y- ("da igual", lo hizo de nuevo…), p-pero profesor Will, no cree que usted como profesor debería darle más importancia a esto y- ("da igual" lo sigue haciendo, ya hasta le está causando gracia a los demás…), p-pero…, es que… (Está dejándola sin palabras…), yo solo…, yo solo trato de… (La forma en la que todos la están viendo con esa sonrisa, la está dejando algo apenada y sin habla…)

 **Will** \- jejeje… (Él se acerca a ella que lo ve algo apenada y sin saber que más decir…, Will coloca su mano en su hombro y…), da igual Cheerilee…, en este momento estamos todos muy contentos de que finalmente todo el desastre que provocaron esas 3 chicas se halla arreglado…, únete a nuestra alegría, vuelve a llamarme solo Will como la hacías hace rato, y dejemos todo eso de la "ética profesional" a un lado solo por hoy, si?

 **Cheerilee** \- … bueno… (La está convenciendo…, ella voltea avernos…),… si las directoras están de acuerdo…

 **Luna** \- (mi hermana esboza una sonrisa…)… creo que mi hermana estará de acuerdo si digo que dejamos a un lado esa ética desde que tuvimos la "conversación" de hace rato jejeje…

 **Celestia** \- y podemos estar todos de acuerdo en que, al final, todo resulto muy bien para nosotros y para todo Canterlot High… (Dije sonriendo alegremente…)

 **Applejack** \- usted lo ha dicho directora… (Dice con ánimo…)

 **Rarity** \- no sé si Will se los conto, pero todos en Canterlot High se han reconciliado con él, es simplemente maravilloso… (Nosotras asentimos en señal de saberlo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- fue realmente agradable para todas nosotras haber podido serle de ayuda en ese momento… (Dijo sonriendo tiernamente, a lo que Will respondió con otra sonrisa…)

 **Rainbow** \- si, y no solo eso, también se disculparon con nuestra amiga por todo el tonto rencor que le guardaban… (Dice abrazando por el cuello a Sunset Shimmer…)

 **Sunset** \- … si, debo admitir que fue muy lindo, me hizo sentir algo agradable saber que ahora por fin me han perdonado por mis errores pasados…, si entienden lo que quiero decir… (Dice con un tono contento…)

 **¿?** \- jeje, esta escuela es de locos, como me hubiese gustado haber estudiado aquí… (Dice con una pose orgullosa aquella chica de cabello y ojos azules…)

 **Luna-** supongo que podemos tomar eso como un cumplido jeje… (Le dice riendo…)

 **¿?-** exacto… (Dice con ánimo…)

 **Cheerilee** \- … oye… (La chica ve a Cheerilee…),… nos conocimos antes verdad?, tu eres aquella amiga de Will cierto?

 **¿?** \- … oh, cierto, usted es la profesora de aquella vez… (Dice reaccionando, al parecer se conocían…)

 **Celestia** \- ahora que lo mencionan, no me parecías nada conocida, desde hace un rato me he estado preguntando quién eres?, eres una conocida de Cheerilee y Will? (mi hermana parecía tener las mismas dudas…)

 **Heartwill** \- oh, lo lamentó, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Heartwill Goldenshield… (Dice con un poco de nervios…), lamento mucho haberme entrometió aquí, es que…, ellas me obligaron… (Dice señalando las chicas, y cada una reacciono indignada de una manera diferente…)

 **Will** \- si, como no, te obligaron?, ni entre todas lograrían que dieras el brazo a torcer… (Dice sarcásticamente lo que hace que la chica refunfuñe y las demás rían un poco por el comentario…)

 **Luna** \- jejeje, no importa, no estamos molestas por eso…, entonces dinos, que te trae a nuestra escuela? (pregunta tranquilamente…)

 **Heartwill-** eh?, que hago aquí?,… bueno, yo… (Will a interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- permítanme, yo explicare esto… (Veamos…)

… oh, ya entendimos, ella es la chica del "accidente" que sucedió en Canterlot High hace algún tiempo, y que fue capturada en foto por el periódico escolar…, al parecer está acompañando a Will en su último día aquí…, bueno, no vemos ningún problema con que una amiga que Will considera confiable pasee por los alrededores de la escuela…, y al parecer fue ella quien les dijo a las chicas donde estaba Will en estos momentos y fue así como planearon volver a tratar de escuchar a escondidas…, jejeje, solo que nunca le dijeron que ya antes lo habían intentado y Will las había descubierto también en aquel entonces…

… bueno, creo que eso fue todo…, con nuestros testigos presentes, le expresamos nuevamente Will nuestra gratitud por su comprensión, su amistad y su apoyo en todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí para nosotros…, Will se despidió de nosotras con una dulce sonrisa, y nosotras le respondimos igual, sus amigas y las niñas se retiraron de la oficina junto a el, lo que nos dejó solas a mi hermana, a Cheerilee y a mí…

 **Celestia** \- (… puedo sentir como la calma se apodera de toso mi ser…, desde mi silla, deje salir un gran suspiro de tranquilidad, lo cual hizo que mi hermana y Cheerilee me vieran algo sorprendidas por eso…), no tienen ni idea de lo aliviada que me siento en este momento…

 **Luna** \- en realidad hermana, yo puedo decirlo… (Dice sonriendo, acercándose a mí y abrazándome…, eso me hace sentir aún mejor…),… lo hicimos…

 **Celestia** \- … si…, lo logramos…, nos perdonó… (Dije llena de satisfacción…)

 **Luna** \- sabía que lo haría… (Dice dulcemente…)

 **Cheerilee** \- bueno, técnicamente nunca les guardo rencor para empezar jejeje… (Reímos al ir eso…)

 **Celestia** \- aun así, me alegra haberlo escuchado de él, me siento mucho mejor ahora… (Dije mientras Luna me soltaba y me ponía de pie…)

 **Luna** \- se siento exactamente igual que tu hermana, debo admitir que en lo más profundo de mi corazón esperaba que todo esto terminara bien, pero no me esperaba que terminara tan bien como lo hizo…, Will es…, es alguien realmente muy especial…

 **Celestia** \- estoy de acuerdo, es muy raro…, en el mejor sentido quiero decir jejeje… (Las 3 reímos un poco por el comentario…)

 **Cheerilee** \- …entonces…, que opinan?, oficialmente podemos volver a ser una escuela normal? (… buena pregunta…)

 **Luna** \- (mi hermana y yo nos vimos fijamente por unos momentos…, comenzamos a formar unas sonrisas…, y luego…) jejeje…, hahahahaha…, con toda sinceridad, no sé si alguna vez es osera posible, hahaha… (Dice riendo…)

 **Celestia** \- Canterlot High nunca volverá a ser como antes haha…, aunque Will se valla, nadie olvidara nunca las cosas que han sucedido aquí ni a quienes estuvieron involucrados jejeje… (Dice riéndome…)

 **Cheerilee** \- … oh cielos… (Parece desanimada…)

 **Luna** \- jejeje, no importa Cheerilee…, no es tan malo en realidad…, Canterlot High se ha vuelto algo más que una escuela normal…

 **Celestia** \- … una escuela excepcional… (… decir eso la hizo cambiar su expresión a una más llena de impresión…)

 **Cheerilee** \- … bueno…, debo admitir que si lo dicen de esa manera…, jejeje…, en fin, creo que ya es tiempo de regresar a mis obligaciones…, en nuestra increíble Canterlot High… (Dice sonriendo con alegría…), hasta luego directora Celestia, hasta luego sub-directora Luna… (Dice caminando hacia la salida de la oficina…)

 **Celestia** y **Luna** \- hasta luego Cheerilee… (Le dijimos al mismo tiempo…, ella abre la puerta, y se retira…)

 **Luna** \- (mi hermana y yo nos vemos contentas, nos cuesta mucho no expresar esta alegría que se pinta por si sola sobre nuestros rostros…)… bueno yo también me retiro a hacer mis deberes…, hasta pronto hermana…

 **Celestia** \- hasta pronto Luna… (Nos damos un abrazo…, luego de un momento lo cortamos…)

 **Luna** \- (ella ya estaba por salir, pero justo antes, se dio la vuelta y…), por cierto, la sorpresa para Will esta lista?

 **Celestia** \- por supuesto, y obtuve la autorización de la joven Applejack para el toque que faltaba…

 **Luna** \- esplendido, asegurémonos de dárselo antes de que se valla, no queremos que toda esa planificación sea hecha en vano o sí? (pregunta sonriendo con sarcasmo…)

 **Celestia** \- claro que no jeje… (Le respondí…)

 **Luna** \- bueno, adiós…

 **Celestia** \- adiós… (Ella se va…),… espero que le guste…, si probablemente lo hará…, bien, es hora de continuar con este día y con mis ocupaciones como directora…,… Will…, en verdad, gracias…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… no tengo mucho más que pensar sobre lo que hable con las directoras…, estoy feliz, simplemente eso, feliz de que todo esto se halla acabado finalmente…, por más que lo intento, no puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, y mi amigas seguro se están dando cuenta…

 **Pinkie** \- (mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, Pinkie resalto entre todas saltando frente a mí en reversa mientras caminamos…) ¡wow, mira esa sonrisa en tu rostro, realmente debe haber pasado algo muy interesante en la oficina de la directora Celestia y nos lo perdimos! (dice animada…)

 **Heartwill-** y también estaba aquella profesora que vio el "incidente"…, me pregunto si fue más algo romántico lo que paso ahí? (su burla me hizo sentirme avergonzado y al darse cuenta, todas se rieron…)

 **AB-** yo creo que harían linda pareja, tienen muchas cosas en común… (Dice alegre…)

 **Heartwill** \- lo tienen?, haha, cosas como que? (eso dejo a las niñas pensativas…)

 **SB-** … ummm…, oh, ambos son profesores, se preocupan por nosotros y…

 **Heartwill** \- … y ya?, no hay algo más? (… por más que piensan no se les ocurre nada más…)

 **SL** \- … no, creo que eso fue todo… (Menuda forma de cortar eso…)

 **Will** \- jeje, oigan ya basta, no digan eso, lo que paso no fue para tanto, de verdad… (Dije algo sonrojado y rascando mi cabeza…)

 **Rainbow** \- hah, si claro, como si fuéramos a creerte eso, al menos esfuérzate un poco más amigo… (Dice sonriéndome pícaramente, y es que no lo pude negar…)

 **Applejack** \- además **,** Cheerilee y Will?, jeje, no puedo imaginarlo… (Y a juzgar por sus rostros, diría que ninguna…)

 **Sunset** \- jejeje…, aunque cambiando de tema, estoy sorprendida de lo bien que las cosas están ahora, solo miren… (Mirábamos como los estudiantes caminaban, hablaban y se reían…), es como si las sirenas nunca hubiesen estado aquí… (Dice con buen humor…)

 **Rarity** \- y todo se lo debemos a este noble caballero… (Dice refriéndose a mí…)

 **Will** \- eso no es cierto Rarity, fue gracias a todas ustedes, ustedes salvaron Canterlot High… (Mis palabras les cayeron bien…)

 **Fluttershy** \- pero probablemente nunca lo hubiésemos logrado sin ti… (Dice con dulzura…)

 **Will** \- claro que lo hubiesen logrado… (Les dije muy confiado…)

 **Applejack** \- como estas tan seguro compañero? (pregunta que todas tenían en sus rostros…)

 **Will** \- porque ustedes son las chicas más valientes que he conocido… (Dije viendo a Sunset, la cual se sonrojo al captar mi mensaje…), generosas, honestas, divertidas, amables y leales… (Dije eso viendo a cada una en específica…, ellas se sonrojaron también…)… y además…

 **Pinkie** \- y además? (jejeje, no en serio no se lo imaginan?)

 **Will** \- porque…

 **Applejack** \- porque? (en serio?, bueno, esto me divertirá…)

 **Will** \- … se muchas cosas… (… como les quedo el ojo?)

 **Todas** \- … (…)… ¡hahahahahahahahahaha! (¡hahaha, eso es justo lo que esperaba!)

… los clásicos son clásicos, y esto es tan clásico de mi jejeje…, la hora de descanso está por terminar, y las chicas deberán atender su siguiente clase…, una vez más les preocupo que me fuese sin despedirme…, wow, cuanta confianza me tienen estas…, aunque por alguna razón, el que Heartwill les dijera que me estaría vigilando, las dejo más tranquilas para marcharse a sus respectivos salones…, pero bueno, que soy?, un niño que temen que se porte mal o qué?

… en fin, con mi sombra detrás de mí, y con sombra me refiero a Heartwill, me dirigí a pasear…, hacia dónde?,… hacia todo Canterlot High…, desde los pasillos que recorrí muchas veces, hasta la biblioteca donde pase mi primera noche y se convirtió en mi "oficina",… desde la parte frontal del terreno que tiene la entrada y la estatua con el portal por el que llegue, hasta la trasera con la cancha donde más de una vez entrene y ayude al equipo de Rainbow Dash…,… incluso fui al escenario donde tuvimos la batalla de las bandas…,… nostalgia…, no hay mejor palabra para describir lo que siento en este momento…

… me dirigí a las gradas y me senté ahí, solo contemplando el bello paisaje…, el bello día…, sintiendo la brisa…, oh y por supuesto, a una Heartwill que se sentó junto a mí y que a juzgar por su mirada de seguro ya hacia una idea de que estaba yo haciendo jejeje…

 **Heartwill** \- … no tiene caso que lo ocultes… (Yo la veo fijamente…), vas a extrañar todo este lugar cierto?,… por lo que sé, no fue idea tuya el venir aquí en un principio, pero después de todas las cosas buena que has pasado aquí, como podrías no extrañarlo? (me dice sonriendo con esa típica mirada suya llena de orgullo…)

 **Will** \- tanto se me nota eh?,… supongo que disimular no servirá de mucho entonces…

 **Heartwill** \- haha, con esa cara de bobo que has tenido todo el rato?, no engañaras ni a tu propia madre… (Dice con humor…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… (Silencio incomodo…)

 **Heartwill** \- … Will? (… y aquí es cuando recuerda que yo…),… oh-oh…, Will-, yo-, yo no quise-, no fue mi intención-, lo que trate de- (la interrumpí riendo…)

 **Will** \- hahaha…, no estoy enojado…, es más creo que tienes razón, apuesto a que mi madre, que debe estarme cuidando en este momento, se dio cuenta desde el principio… (En verdad no estaba enojado, lo tome con naturalidad…)

 **Heartwill** \- (ella suspira aliviada…) no vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste… (Dice regañándome…)

 **Will** \- que?, te asusta que yo pueda enojarme contigo? (dije pícaramente en burla…)

 **Heartwill** \- que-?, yo-, bueno- (haha, no pude contener la risa, es tan fácil ponerla así…), oye no te rías, no es gracioso…

 **Will** \- jejeje, para quién? (ella refunfuña y me da un golpe amistoso en el hombro, recuperando su buen humor…)

 **Heartwill** \- payaso…, pero sabes… (Yo le prestó atención…), no eres el único que debe sentirse así…, apuesto a que todos en la escuela te extrañan…

 **Will** \- (eso capto mi atención…) en verdad lo crees?

 **Heartwill** \- en verdad o preguntas bobo?, después del ridículo y meloso drama de esta mañana?

 **Will** \- … buen punto…, jejeje…, yo también los extrañare a todos los estudiantes…, y las directoras y profesores también…

 **Heartwill** \- je, estoy segura… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- y a mis amigas de Canterlot High…

 **Heartwill** \- obviamente… (Dice con una sonrisa burlona…)

 **Will** \- … y… a ti… (Por un segundo pude ver como se sonrojo, no tiene caso que pretenda ocultarlo…, pero cambio su expresión con rapidez…)

 **Heartwill** \- jejeje…, más te vale… (Me dice sonriendo con orgullo…, luego de eso, y para sí asombro, ella se acercó más a mí, y me dio un beso en la mejilla…, cuando se separó de mí, yo me avergoncé tanto que tape rostro con mis manos…), hahahahaha, en serio voy a extrañar ver tu cara de tonto… (Yo refunfuño aun avergonzado…),… bien, espabílate, a donde quieres ir ahora?, yo te sigo

 **Will** \- (yo trate de calmarme y me destape la cara…)… eh?,… bueno…, creo que solo me queda por ver un lugar…

 **Heartwill** \- pues qué esperas, vamos… (Ella me toma del brazo y me "arrastra" como lo hizo hace horas…)

 **Will** \- ¡oye espera, porque la prisa?! (Pregunte tratando de mantener el equilibro para no caerme…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡tengo mis razones y no pienso decirte nada, apresúrate lento! (dice mientras aun me jala del brazo…)

 **Will** \- ¡ay cielos, que más va a pasar ahora?! (Me aterra pensar que está ocultando esta chica tan impulsiva…)

… el ultimo lugar al que fuimos fue… el tejado de la escuela…, tengo grandes recuerdos de este tejado con esta vista tan hermosa…, lo que llamo mi atención, fue que Heartwill no dejaba de observar su reloj,… en definitiva algo está esperando esta señorita…, solo espero que mis nervios soporten lo que sea que tenga planeado…

 **Heartwill** \- (por unos momentos me concentre solo en contemplar una vez más el bello paisaje…, hasta que…), bien, se acabó el tiempo, hora de apurarnos… (Me voltee al oírla…)

 **Will** \- como dices?, ¡hey! (lo hizo de nuevo, me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la fuerza…)

… hice todo lo que mis habilidades en artes marciales me permitieron para no dar un mal paso, perder el equilibro y caer mientras era llevado a la fuerza por Heartwill a quien sabe dónde, para hacer quien sabe que…,… y por fin, después de casi arrancarme el brazo…, "ejem", quiero decir, después de un rato, llegamos a…

 **Reto de Dark Opal: pueden adivinar a donde lo llevo Heartwill antes de seguir leyendo?**

 **Heartwill-** y bien? (pregunta como si esperara que supiera a lo que se refería…)

 **Will** \- … ammm…, ok…, supongo que…, nop, me rindo, estoy confundido, porque regresamos al escenario principal? (no comprendo porque volver al lugar donde estuvimos anteriormente?,… lo único que veo a mi alrededor son los instrumentos musicales de las chicas y la pequeña consola de Vinyl…, y también los dulces que compre?, eso sí es raro… )

 **Heartwill** \- jejeje…, porque… (Porque esa sonrisa traviesa?,… de pronto ella chasquea los de dos y…, el telón se abre, mostrando a mis amigas en el escenario, pero no están solas, las niñas están con ellas, Vinyl y Octavia con el chelo que le regale también están, y las directoras y Cheerilee,… y 2 pasteles en una gran bandeja?, que está pasando?), ¡esta es tu fiesta sorpresa improvisada de cumpleaños y despedida! (dice fuertemente…, ¡espera, que?!)

 **Todas** \- ¡felicidades Will! (gritan todas las presentes…)

 **Will** \- … (… aun o reacciono…, entonces agite mi cabeza para espabilar y…) ¡fiesta que?, cumpleaños?, despedida?, y ustedes-?, como es que-?, en que momento-?, de que estamos-?! (¡Estoy todo enredado, y mis reacciones les causaron gracia!)

 **Applejack** \- wow compañero, jejeje, estas más enredado que las sogas de repuesto que guardo en el armario, relájate y deja que te lo expliquemos… (Trate de hacer lo que me dijo mientras se me acerca…), no podíamos dejarte ir sin algo grande, y menos sabiendo que hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que preparamos esto lo más rápido que pudimos… (Se nota, no hay confeti, ni serpentinas, ni globos…)

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie aparece entre nosotros de pronto…) el tiempo fue corto, no pude traer ni mi confeti, ni mis serpentinas, ni mis globos… (Me leyó la mente o que rayos?), tuve que centrarme en los más importante, la música, los invitados y los pasteles, después de todo, que es una fiesta sin tus amigos, sin música, y sin pastel?, especialmente si va a ser la última que te hagamos aquí… (Dijo todo eso a su típica y rápida velocidad…)

 **Will** \- (yo aún estoy en shock…) p-pero y porque 2 pasteles? (como si es fuera lo que más me importa ahora…)

 **Pinkie** \- es que te lo debía… (Dice inocentemente…)

 **Will** \- de qué? (sigo desorientado…)

 **Pinkie** \- paso cuando…, bueno que importa, te lo diré luego, el punto es… (Ella saca un espanta suegras y confeti de no sé dónde y comienza a lanzarlo mientras sopla el espanta suegras…) ¡Feliz cumpleaños y feliz viaje! (aún sigo aturdido, y con lo que está haciendo, ahora más…)

 **Will** \- (todas me están viendo como esperando que reaccione, pero yo…)… a ver, a ver, a ver, déjenme analizar esto un segundo antes de que me confunda más, recapitulemos… (Ya les está causando gracia otra vez mi reacción…), esto es una "fiesta improvisada" para darme la despedida?

 **Rarity** \- eso es correcto tesoro, aunque es una lástima que no pudimos hacer mucho más… (Dice a su manera…)

 **Will-** es algo que planificaron en algún momento a escondidas?

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm, más específicamente comenzamos a planearlo desde que estabas hablando con las directoras en su oficina… (Dice sin tanta timidez…)

 **Will** \- un plan en la cual las propias directoras y la maestra Cheerilee están presentes?

 **Sunset** \- porque terminamos de planearlo cuando tú y Heartwill se fueron a pasear, así tuvimos la oportunidad de contarles el plan a las directoras y a la maestra Cheerilee para que participaran…

 **Will-** y accedieron a formar parte?

 **Luna-** exactamente… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Celestia** \- si no es molestia que estemos aquí para acompañarte… (Dice con su tono amable…)

 **Cheerilee-** consideramos lo que plantearon las chicas, y accedimos porque sentimos que sería un lindo detalle para darte antes de tu partida… (Dice con gentileza…)

 **Will-** y las niñas como se enteraron de eso?

 **Pinkie-** duh, nosotras les dijimos bobito, ellas fueron las primeras en llegar, junto con Vinyl y Octavia…

 **Will** \- acaso ustedes prepararon el lugar? (le pregunte específicamente a Vinyl y Octavia…)

 **Vinyl** \- fue fácil, mover un poco por aquí, quitar un poco por allá, preparar la música, pan comido nene… (Dice confiada guiñándome un ojo…)

 **Octavia** \- ayudar a prepararle una despedida apropiada a usted quien me ha ayudado tanto?, como podría decir que no? (dice con su típica elegancia…)

 **AB-** nosotras también aludamos… (Dice llamando mi atención…)

 **SB** \- te trajimos los regalos… (Dice sonriente…)

 **Will** \- regalos? (pregunte confundido…)

 **SL** \- (Scootaloo me señala y yo observo…) por supuesto, ahí están, ninguna fiesta está completa sin regalos para el invitado especial… (Dice dulcemente…)

 **Will** \- y entonces entre todas reunieron todo esto aquí tan rápido como pudieron mientras Heartwill y yo paseábamos?

 **Rainbow** \- jeje, tú lo has dicho amigo, y valla que tuvimos que apresurarnos, lo más difícil fue que tuve que Pinkie y yo tuvimos que correr hasta Sugar Cube Corner para buscar los pasteles… (Dice con ánimo…)

 **Will** \- y supongo que Heartwill les dijo que estos dulces que compre era para compartirlos con todas ustedes…

 **Heartwill** \- si, y valla que fue una suerte, no hubiésemos tenido tiempo de comprar bocadillos con tan poco tiempo de planeación hahaha… (Dice riéndose del asunto…)

 **Will-** p-pero no se supone que deberían estar en la segunda hora de clase?

 **Luna** \- cierto, pero el día de hoy decidimos hacer una excepción, así que, solo por esta vez, decidimos dar por terminado el día escolar de hoy, después de todo… (Ella se detiene…)

 **Celestia** \- (parece que Celestia va a decir algo…)… después de todo, hoy nos despedimos de ti…, así que, si vamos a dejarte ir, almenos queremos que vuelvas a tu hogar con un último gran recuerdo de convivencia en Canterlot High…, en vez de un típico día de escuela jeje… (Su comentario les hizo gracia a todas…)

 **Will** \- … Celestia…, Luna…, Cheerilee…, amigas…, yo…, yo no sé ni que decir ahora…, (esto totalmente sin habla…)

 **Cheerilee** \- un simple gracias es suficiente…, no cancelan un día de escuela por cualquiera sabes?, jejeje…

 **Will** \- …y… en verdad se tomaron todas esas molestias… por mí? (cada pregunta y cada respuesta, me llenaba de más y más asombro e impresión…)

 **CMC** \- ¡sí! (gritan emocionadas…)

 **Will** \- (yo las miro…)… niñas…, yo…, yo… (… ¡que rayos estoy haciendo?, solo exprésate de una vez!), ¡gracias, muchas gracias a todas! (dije sin poder ocultar mi gran sonrisa y mis ojos sollozos…), ¡gracias por ser como una familia para mi…, desde que llegue aquí de la nada, ustedes han hecho que estar lejos de mi hogar sea mucho menos duro…, y hoy…, hoy me asegurare de poder disfrutar de esta "fiesta" lo más posible con todas ustedes…, en verdad, gracias! (me deje llevar totalmente, no lo puede contener más…)

… creo que mi mirada y mis palabras las conmovieron a todas a todas…, Pinkie Pie propuso rápidamente un abrazo grupal y, como no acceder?,… hasta Heartwill se vio "forzada por Pinkie" a formar parte, jejeje, su cara de incomodidad por no saber cómo reaccionar no tenía precio…

 **Will** \- (… cuando cortamos el abrazo, algo llamo mi atención ahora que me percate…)… aún hay algo que no entiendo…, porque dijeron que también era mi "fiesta de cumpleaños"? (pregunte confundido…)

 **Luna** \- (todas se vieron entre si confundidas y asombradas…, dije algo extraño?)… pero, joven Will, hoy es tu cumpleaños… (… eh?), no iras a decirnos que no lo recuerdas?

 **Will** \- (aún estoy desorientado…)… lo… es?

 **Celestia** \- en verdad se te paso por alto completamente? (pregunto incrédula…), no recuerdas que esta es la fecha de nacimiento que pusiste en los papeles de solicitud de empleo el día que te ofrecimos el puesto como consejero y asesor escolar? (… esta es la fecha?)

 **Will-** … (…)…

 **Applejack** \- … compañero, es en serio? (pregunta con la misma cara incrédula y asombrada que tienen todas…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… ammm…, ummm…, "hmmm" (… me desconecte…)

… 3,… 2,… 1…, las risas comenzaron a fluir sin control, cada una de ellas reía de una mera completamente diferente, las más descaradas eran Pinkie Pie, Vinyl Scratch, Rainbow Dash y Heartwill, las más elegantes eran Rarity, Octavia, Celestia, Luna y Cheerilee, y las más normales eran Applejack, Fluttershy, AB, SB y SL…, hahahahaha, sus risas terminaron por contagiarme, y no es para menos, tienen toda la razón, como es posible que me olvidase de mi propio cumpleaños?, enserio que mi mente ha estado en tantas cosas últimamente que ni recordaba que tenía un cumpleaños hahaha…

… después de la "burla" contra mi pobre ser, dimos paso a la "fiesta improvisada" con algo de música con ayuda de Vinyl y comiendo los bocadillos que había comparado…, comparado con cualquier otra fiesta echa por Pinkie Pie, esta era…, bueno…, era casi un picnic jejeje…, pero prefiero esto 1000 veces más que irme sin más…, jejeje, ahora recuerdo que la Pinkie pony también me hizo un fiesta improvisada, quizá con más recursos que esta, pero la calidad es igual…, es muy agradable convivir con tus amigos de esta forma…

… Pinkie Pie me conto acerca de su plan de distraer a Dark Opal con un pastel de repuesto que supuestamente tenía en su casillero cuando Sunset Shimmer se convirtió en demonio…, pero resulta ser que se lo había comido también y no lo recordaba…, hahaha, por eso los 2 pasteles?, ay Pinkie, como es posible que se te ocurra eso precisamente ahora?,… bueno, ella es ella, así que…, bla-bla-bla, en fin, si comienzo a tratar de razonar lo que ella hace terminare loco…, más loco, quiero decir…

… cuando comenzaron a darme los regalos, me lleve varias sorpresas…, de parte de Rarity y SB, una mochila mediana de blanco y negro que se veía muy "armoniosa" y con un ligero toque elegante…, SB me decía que ella tuvo la idea darme algo así desde que las lleve divertirse por el parque aquel día, así que Rarity la ayudo a hacerla…, es una niña tan dulce, y con esa sonrisa me mataba de la ternura, no pude evitar acariciarla…

… de parte de Rainbow Dash y SL, una patineta de un color azul al más puro estilo de Rainbow Dash…, estoy seguro de que la idea de esta patineta fue más de un 90% de parte de Rainbow Dash, pero también estoy seguro de que Scootaloo lo aprueba totalmente jeje…, y al igual que SB, SL también planeaba algo así desde el paseo en el parque…, así que le agradecí de la misma forma a esta mini Rainbow Dash en desarrollo jejeje…

… Applejack y AB me trajeron a la fiesta jugo de manzana entre otras cosas, y algunos nuevos tipos de dulces diferentes hechos con manzanas para que yo fuese el primero en probarlos y gratis…, una vez más, esto es por lo del día en el parque según AB, jejeje, me da algo de vergüenza, quiero decir, no pensé que le darían tanta importancia…, le agradecí igual que a las otras, y estaba igual de c contenta…

… Sunset y Fluttershy se disculparon contigo por no haber podido planear ningún regalo, y yo hice todo lo que pude para que no se disculparan, eso no es gran cosa, quiero decir, ni siquiera yo me acordaba de mi propio cumpleaños, como iban a tener tiempo ellas de hacer mucho?,… además, les dije que poder pasar este tiempo con ellas, era el mejor regalo que podría recibir…, se sonrojaron por eso jejeje, esas sonrisitas no mienten…

… pero lo que nunca me hubiese esperado…, fue el regalo que tenían pensado para mi Celestia y Luna…, llamando la atención de todos para que todos los presentes lo pudieran ver, ellas me entregaron algo increíble…, era una especie de placa de tamaño mediano, casualmente lo suficiente para que cupiera en la mochila que me regalaron Rarity y SB…, en esta placa, se especificaba el reconocimiento al título de consejero y asesor escolar…, las chicas me felicitaron por eso, estaban felices por mí, decían que me lo merecía completamente…, y lo que más llamó mi atención fue que… el nombre que estaba inscrito en la placa era…

 **Will** \- (levante mi mirada con asombro hacia las directoras…)… Apple Will?

 **Luna** \- es correcto… (Me dice sonriendo…), a diferencia de la excepción que hicimos en los papeles, las placas necesitan un apellido…, pero después de recordar lo que nos contaste de tu vida, entendíamos que nunca querías usar el apellido que tenías en tu niñez…, y que nunca nos dirías cual fue… (… solo mantuve silencio con eso…),… así que, encontramos la mejor solución… (Dice viendo a su hermana, parece que ella continuara hablando…)

 **Celestia** \- solicite permiso a la joven Applejack para prestar el apellido de su familia a ti… (Yo me impresione al ori eso, jamás me lo hubiese esperado…)

 **Will** \- (voltee a ver a Applejack…) Applejack…, eso es cierto?

 **Applejack** \- EEYUP, por eso me pidió que fuese a su oficina esta mañana, también fue una gran sorpresa para mi… (Dice con buen humor…)

 **Will** \- y-y accediste? (pregunte aun sorprendido…)

 **Applejack** \- pero por supuesto que si… (Ella se me acerca y pone su mano en mi hombro…), tu siempre fuiste como parte de la familia para mí, así que me dije, porque no?, además, el apellido de mi familia te queda perfecto jejeje… (… no puedo creerlo…), considéralo como otro regalo de mi parte…

 **AB** \- hey, Applejack… (Applejack ve a su hermana que la mira como esperando algo…)

 **Applejack** \- oh, claro, quiero decir, de nuestra parte jeje… (Dice corrigiendo…, realmente me conmoví mucho, y hubiera dicho algo en ese momento si no fuera porque el ambiente se rompió cuando…)

 **Heartwill** \- entonces fue por eso?, que aburrido, yo creí que la baquerita bien portada se había mostrado su rebeldía para variar… (Dice cuchicheando, pero valla que la escuche…, y no fui el único, esas miradas sobre ella ya la pusieron nerviosa…), ¡estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando! (jejeje, algún día aprenderá…)

… conversar, convivir, divertirnos, como profesores, como estudiantes, pero por sobre todo, como amigos…, eso es lo que hiso que esta "fiesta" fuera muy agradable…, las chicas decidieron finalmente usar sus instrumentos para tocar una canción y animar todavía más el ambiente, y Vinyl también las ayudo…, mientras se preparaban note que Sunset se apartó solo un poco de los demás, así que a escondidas, me acerque por detrás para ver que hacia…, y la verdad, creo que ya sabía la respuesta jejeje…

 **Sunset** \- (veía como escribía en su libro especial…, "querida princesa Twilight, ya te extraño, y voy a extrañar a Will cuando valla contigo…, espero que vuelvan pronto…, las cosas definitivamente están mejorando para mi aquí en Canterlot High, pero sé que todavía tengo mucho que aprender sobre la amistad…, espero que no te importe que te escriba cuando necesite algún consejo, o cuando quiera saber cómo está el amigo que me ha ayudado tanto aquí, más de lo que puedo expresar…, tu amiga, Sunset Shimmer",… ella cierra el libro con una sonrisa satisfecha, se levanta, se da la vuelta y…) ¡ah! (se asustó, no esperaba verme detrás de ella…)

 **Will** \- eso fue realmente dulce de tu parte Sunset… (Le dije sonriendo…)

 **Sunset** \- e-e-estuviste ahí viéndome todo el tiempo? (yo asentí…), c-c-cuanto leíste?

 **Will** \- todo… (Le dije descaradamente…)

 **Sunset** \- Will… (Ella se me acerca y me da un golpe amistoso en el brazo, no con mal humor, pero si regañándome…), este libro es casi como un diario, es privado…

 **Will** \- jejeje, lo siento, no lo resistí… (Dije sobándome el brazo…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡oye cumpleañero, tu eres el que debe estar en primera fila! (escuchamos a Rainbow llamando, así que nos acercamos…) ¡estas lista, o que?! (Le pregunta a Sunset, mientras ella toma su guitarra…)

 **Sunset** \- ¡lista! (dice poniéndose en posición junto a toda la banda, mientras que el resto de nosotros nos partamos para no estorbar y escuchar bien…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡muy bien, entonces, feliz cumpleaños Will! (dice señalándome con la baqueta, yo me sentí algo abrumado, pero ya espabile…, Pinkie golpea sus baquetas contando…) ¡1, 2, 3, 4!

… fue tal y como lo recuerdo…, bueno no exactamente, quiero decir, no fueron los "créditos" hahaha…, como sea, " **Shine Like Rainbow** " siempre me ha parecido una canción bellísima, y ahora que me la están dedicando, que más podría pedir?, incluso dejaron fluir su magia y se transformaron frente a nosotros que las observábamos…, hahaha, Celestia, Luna, Cheerilee y las niñas tenían unas caras indescriptibles, es lógico, nunca las vieron hacerlo así realmente…,… pero ahí no termino todo, cuando las chicas terminaron de tocar, Octavia pido el turno por así decirlo, ella también quería darme un "regalo de cumpleaños", una pieza musical en la que ha estado trabajando en colaboración con Vinyl…, "y porque no?", pensamos todos, así que la esperamos con ansias…

… no le tomo mucho tiempo, solo necesitaba usar el chelo que le regale, y la consola de Vinyl que ya estaba lista…, entonces, sin más preámbulos, y debo admitirlo, con gran emoción en mi jeje, Vinyl comenzó a hacer su parte, mientras Octavia la suya…, estoy ansioso por ver que harán mis 2 "ponys" de relleno favoritas…

 **Musica:** **Carbon Maestro - Strings Unbound**

… a los pocos minutos, Octavia y Vinyl terminaron su actuación…,… sin palabras…, simplemente sin palabras…, no solo yo, todos los presentes…, y entonces, el silencio murió con los fuertes aplausos que les dimos a ambas…, Vinyl se lo tomo con orgullo, pero Octavia es más delicada, así que la hicimos ruborizarse jejeje…, me pregunto que me pareció?, y yo por supuesto que le exprese abiertamente si sorpresa y mi agrado…, jeje, eso solo la hizo sonrojar más…,… lo que no podía decirle, es que de hecho yo ya conocía esa pieza…, en mi mundo…, pero qué más da?, fue aún más impresionante oírla en vivo jeje…

… estuve platicando un poco con Vinyl y Octavia, y en cierto momento, tocaron el tema del nombre que había elegido para la banda…, a Vinyl aun le daba igual, solo decía lo asombrosos que fuimos jejeje…, pero Octavia demostró una vez más tener mucha más agudeza mental…, desde ayer estuvo analizando el porqué del nombre que elegí para nuestra banda, solo porque no le gusta dejar cabos sueltos jeje…, y lo descubrió…, tal y como yo había dicho, el Ópalo, es la gema blanca que brilla en todos los colores…, y en cierto modo, representa lo diferentes que nosotros 3 somos, pero lo bien que podemos vernos juntos…, pero había otra razón, el Ópalo también guarda una cierta similitud con…

 **Octavia** \- el arcoíris… (Dice sonriendo con seguridad…),… debo admitir que fue muy ingenioso profesor Will, el nombre de nuestra banda representaba un homenaje a las Rainbooms cierto?

 **Will** \- lo descubriste hahaha… (Dije con algo de ironía…), no esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta, creo que te subestime…

 **Octavia** \- lo sabía jeje… (Creo que realmente le enorgullece haberlo resuelto…)

 **Vinyl** \- wo-ho-ho, en serio pensaste en eso tan a fondo?, yo nunca lo hubiese adivinado, en verdad eres asombrosa Tavy… (Dice abrazándola sin medirse como usualmente lo hace…, Octavia se avergonzó, como usualmente lo hace jeje…)

 **Octavia** \- V-Vinyl… (Haha, estas 2 en esta posición nunca dejaran de parecerme tierna…)

… mientras la "fiesta" resultaba ser un gran éxito gracias a nuestra convivencia y diversión, para nuestra sorpresa, especialmente de las directoras, poco a poco este lugar fue acumulando gente…, así es, a pesar de que los estudiantes eran libres de volver a casa por hoy, escucharon toda la música a la distancia, y decidieron venir aquí…, primero fueron unos pocos…, luego más…, luego muchos más, y a final me atrevo a decir que toda la escuela estaba aquí…, lógicamente se preguntaban qué ocurría?, y cuando se enteraron del porqué de la fiesta por boca de Pinkie Pie…, bueno…

 **Todos** \- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PROFESOR WILL! (gritaron alegre y felicitándome… casi me desmallo de la vergüenza…)

… todos se divertían bailando con la música…, hablando entre ellos…, en fin, todo lo normal, esto resulto aún mejor de lo que esperaba…, decidí dejarme llevar un poco y bailar también, aunque mis movimientos de artes marciales no han cambiado en todo este tiempo jeje…, algunos estudiantes llamaron mi atención, literalmente, me pedían que fuera con ellos un momento…, asique me acerque a ellos en un lugar un poco apartado donde no destacáramos mucho…, quienes me llamaron fueron principalmente, Flash Sentry, Trixie Lulamoon, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoom, y algunos otros…

… porque?,… fácil…, pedirme disculpas…, creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto, pero al parecer ellos aún se sentían algo "inconformes" por lo que paso…, Flash fue el más expresivo de todos, se disculpó directamente reconociendo todo lo que hizo mal, y esperaba que lo perdonara…, y por supuesto que lo hice, con un apretón de manos se selló el perdón…

… a Trixie le costaba mucho pronunciar las palabras correctas, no me sorprende de ella, no está acostumbrada a hacer algo así, más bien me sorprende que decidiera hacerlo…, después de ayudarla a decir lo que sentía, nos dimos un abrazo, y me agradeció por nunca rendirme con ella…

… Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoom eran las más tímidas conmigo, ya puedo imaginarme las múltiples razones del "por qué?", pero mi espontaneo abrazo a ambas las dejo mucho más tranquilas y las hizo liberarse de la culpa que sentían, llenándome de agradecimientos por siempre cuidarlas y enseñarles…

… los demás que venían con ellos, se disculparon conmigo uno por uno y de maneras diferentes…, santo cielo, ya no se ni que decir, voy a ser yo quien se sienta culpable si esto sigue así jejeje…, pero supongo que no podría pedir nada más…, estoy contento por todo esto…, veo a mi alrededor, veo como todos conviven, se divierten y bailan con la música…, Sunset tenía toda la razón, es como si las sirenas nunca hubiesen estado aquí…, esto es lo que más anhelaba…, irme dejándolos a todos felices…, y hablando de eso…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡cumpleañero, donde te metiste?! (Gritaba Pinkie desde el escenario, pero casi no se le oye con la música y con todo el mundo aquí…)

 **Will** \- ¡estoy aquí Pinkie! (creo que me escucho…, si, ya me vio, y no fue la única…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡hey, deja de perder el tiempo y ben aquí a divertirte conmigo! (es idea mía o está algo posesiva?)

 **Will** \- ¡s-sí, ya voy! (dije corriendo y llegando hacia ellas…, pero tiene razón…, será mejor que conviva y me divierta aquí lo más que pueda…)

 **Applejack** \- te encuentras bien? (seguro lo pregunto porque desaparecí…)

 **Will** \- si, nada especial, solo… una conversación casual jejeje… (Porque con cada segundo…)

 **Rainbow** \- si-sí, que bien por ti, ven a bailar con nosotras… (Dice tomando me de la mano y forzándome a bailar con todas quienes están practicamente juntas…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo hare… (La hora de partir se aproxima…)

 **Rarity** \- uh, adoro esta canción, tesoro, por favor baila conmigo… (Dice pidiéndomelo con su típica emoción…)

 **Will-** (me puse algo nervioso…) b-bueno…, esta bie- (me interrumpen…)

 **Heartwill** \- nada de "tesoro" malvavisco, el bailara conmigo… (Dice sujetándome de un brazo…)

 **Rarity** \- mi nombre es Rarity, y con el debido respeto, yo se lo pedí primero… (Dice sujetándome del otro brazo…)

 **Heartwill** \- y qué?, yo soy su mejor amiga… (Dice tirándome del brazo…)

 **Rarity** \- eso solo lo dices tú… (Dice tirándome del otro…)

 **Will** \- ¡esperan por favor, ya me duelen los brazos! (dije con algo de dolor…)

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, y si mejor yo bailo con él y así no pelean? (cuando dijo eso me temí lo peor…)

 **Will** \- ¡no le arrojes más leña al fuego!

 **Rarity** y **Heartwill** \- ¡NO! (le reclaman viéndola…)

 **Will** \- te lo dije… (Ya quiero llorar…)

 **Lugar: frente a la estatua de Canterlot High.**

… "ejem" voy a omitir los detalles que ocurrieron durante el baile…, lo importante ahora es, este cálido abrazo que me están dando mis amigas, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, e incluso Heartwill…, un fuerte abrazo de despedida durante la puesta de sol, justo frente al portal…, ya tengo todo lo que es mío, la mayoría guardado en la mochila, y la patineta atada a la misma…

 **Will** \- (cortamos el abrazo y…, como describirlo?,… estaban los bellísimos ojos de cada una de ellas estaban sollozando…, los míos también…)… chicas…, sé que desde hace un tiempo ya hemos estado preparándonos para esto…, sé que nos hemos despedido ya más de una vez…, pero ahora que en verdad voy a irme, no podría a menos que les dijera una vez más lo mucho que las aprecio…, son mis amigas…, son mi familia…, y las amo… (Estoy seguro de que mis palabras les llegaron completamente…)

 **Applejack** \- (ella se limpia los ojos…) y nosotras a ti compañero…, gracias por todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí para nosotras… apoyándonos y cuidándonos con tu "se muchas cosas" jejeje… ("lo hice con gusto" le respondí…)

 **Rarity** \- (a ella se le corre el maquillaje…) te vamos a extrañar como no te imaginas…, después de todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí con nosotras, me cuesta imaginar que ya no te veremos de manera cotidiana… (Dice sacando un pañuelo y soplándose la nariz…, "créeme, será igual para mi" le respondí…)

 **Rainbow** \- (ella aparente estar más tranquila…) ya pasamos por esto antes, no voy a volver a armar un gran escándalo por esto, está bien? (yo asentí riendo…), bien, solo te diere que eres un valioso amigo y más te vale volver de visita algún día, señor consejero escolar… (Sonó casi como una amenaza, pero su rostro no miente…, "y más te vale que tu mejores tus notas" al decirle eso, se apeno al recordar lo que paso…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (Fluttershy ni s esfuerza en ocultar sus ojitos sollozos…) mis animalitos y yo vamos a extrañarte mucho, tu siempre nos ayudabas cuando nadie más podía, incluso le conseguiste hogar algunos… (Si, es una historia aparte…), buen viaje Will, espero que seas feliz en tu hogar… (Tan dulce como siempre jeje…, "lo seré, no te preocupes por mi" le dije sonriendo…)

 **Sunset** \- (Sunset tampoco ocultas sus ojos…) si no fuera por tu constante ayuda, no sé qué habría sido de mí en Canterlot High, te debo mucho Will… (Ella me abraza de pronto…, y yo correspondí el abrazo…), gracias, gracias por todo, por favor asegúrate de regresar a visitarnos… ("Por supuesto" le respondí…, y cortamos el abrazo…)

 **Heartwill** \- (Heartwill tenía a Esmeralda en su hombro, Fluttershy se la había regresado durante la fiesta…) valla, por fin te iras?, ya era hora, te estabas tardando… (… el shock solo duro un segundo, y las risas comenzaron al siguiente, jejeje, esta Tsundere…), jejejejeje, bueno está bien, solo jugaba…, cuidare muy bien de esta pequeña amiga que hice gracia a ti… (Dice acariciando a Esmeralda, la cual expresa su gusto…), y te prometo que seguiré practicando lo de ser más "sociable",… pero no esperes que me vista como malvavisco… (Dice señalando a Rarity…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡oye! (se molestó por un segundo, pero Rarity sabía que solo estaba jugando, así que ambas se rieron como amigas que eran ahora…)

 **Will** \- bien… entonces creo que ya es la hora, eh? (todas me asientes seguras…), muy bien, solo una última cosa chicas… (Ellas me ponen atención…),… cuídenla, cuando decida parecerse… (… EEYUP, estaban confundidas…)

Applejack- ammm, y eso que significa?

 **Will** \- jejeje, lo averiguaran en su momento… (Dije en tono burlón…)

 **Rainbow** \- … ¡un segundo, esto no tiene nada que ver con "sabe muchas coas" o sí?! (Yo solo le saque la lengua…), ¡Wiiiiill! (ella tato de atraparme, así que corrí hacia la entrada de la escuela, todas nos siguieron…)

 **Will** \- (eventualmente se cansó, y se quedaron ahí en la entrada para ayudar a la exhausta Rainbow Dash, mientras yo regresaba a mi posición cerca del portal…, y dirigí mi atención a…) ¡y cuídense todos ustedes! (les grite a todos los estudiantes, profesoras y directoras, los cuales estaban en la entrada todo este tiempo…, hahaha, si, se me olvidó mencionarlo antes…)

 **Todos** \- ¡usted también cuídese! (me dijeron todos a esa distancia…, jejeje, no podía evitar reír por ver a Rainbow Dash tomando aliento, y no le quedo más remedio que calmarse pues sabe que no diré nada…)

… pues bien…, ya es hora…, me di la vuelta para poder ver a todos los amigos que hice en este mundo…, todos se despedían de mi agitando sus manos y con una sonrisa en sus caras…, otros lloraron un poco jeje…, pero quienes más destacaban, eran obviamente mis 6 grandes amigas…, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Sunset Shimmer…, bueno, jejeje, Celestia y Luna también, Vinyl y Octavia por supuesto, y mis 3 pequeñas revoltosas, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, y desde luego, no podría faltar Heartwill con "la otra esmeralda" en su hombro…

 **Will** \- (no pude contener mis emociones, así que con gran alegría grite…) ¡a todos, gracias por todo, cuídense, puede ser que volvamos a vernos algún día! (todos empezaron decirme cosas y hablaban unos sobre otros, pero creo que entendí la mayoría…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡eso esperamos tesoro, tú también cuídate, por favor vuelve a visitarnos y no olvides vestirte apropiadamente para esa ocasión especial! (jeje, ay Rarity, en este mundo o en cualquier otro, nunca cambiaras…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡sigue siendo tú mismo por más raro que seas compañero, aquí y en mi granja siempre serás bienvenido, eres parte de la familia, no lo olvides nunca Apple Will! (tan honesta como siempre jeje, auch…)

 **Pinkie-** ¡voy a preparar tu fiesta de bienvenida, y esta vez me asegurare de que sea realmente grande, con globos, confeti, serpentinas, y todo lo demás, no dejare más dulces regados por todos lados, lo prometo, así que por favor vuele pronto, es una Pinkie promesa! (dice haciendo rápidamente todos los movimientos, jejeje, que linda, está tratando desesperadamente de que mi cariño por ella no disminuya por lo torpe que es…)

 **Fluttershy-** ¡y yo prometo ser más responsable conmigo misma, gracias por todo, espero que te valla bien! (dejo a un lado su timidez para poder expresarse, me enorgullece jeje…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hey, y nada de "puede ser", más bien, más te vale volver o voy a ir yo por ti y… (Ella choca los puños…), lo captaste?! (Haha, clásico de ella, otra más que es toda una Tsundere…)

 **AB** \- ¡estaremos esperándolo con ansias!

 **SB** \- ¡lo queremos, de verdad lo apreciamos mucho!

 **SL** \- ¡eres el profesor más genial que he conocido! (las 3 son realmente muy dulces…)

 **Octavia** \- ¡desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, siempre estaré agradecida por toda su ayuda y todo su apoyo, gracias profesor Will! (cuanta elegancia, jeje, es innato en ella…)

 **Vinyl** \- ¡si, lo que Tavy dijo hahaha! (y ser poco sensible es innato en esta otra…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡prometo cuidar de esta pequeña muy bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ah, y hare lo que pueda por seguir tu consejo, y esta vez es en serio! (ósea que antes no lo era?, haha, eres irremediable…), ¡y hey…, vuelve…, por favor! (… wow, esa expresión algo tierna y decir eso en serio debe de haberle costado trabajo…)

… los demás seguían diciendo coas, pero ya casi ni entendía…, Celestia y Luna permanecieron en silencio, solo me veían con una sonrisa y despidiendo de mí, y está bien, ellas ya me dijeron toldo lo que hubiesen podio decirme…, y más…

 **Will** \- (… ropa?, chequeada, mochila?, chequeada, patineta amarada al a mochila?, chequeada,…bien…, es el momento…, camine hacia el portal…, estaba justo frente a el…, pero antes de dar el último paso, me detuve en seco, me gire una última vez y…) ¡gracias a todos, nos vemos! (grite agitando mi mano…)

 **Todos** \- ¡hasta luego Will/joven Will/profesor Will/tesoro/compañero/amigo/rarito/mi amor! (… ok, puedo adivinar quien dijo que, pero prefiero no averiguar nunca quién dijo eso ultimo…, ya bastante alboroto tuve con aquellas cartas de amor…)

… me gire nuevamente con el portal frente a mí…, vi mi reflejo en el…, y sin más que hacer…, sin más palabras que decir…, y con una inmensa emoción y alegría que invadían todo mi ser…, entre al portal…, regresare a mi hogar…, mi Equestria…

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Fate** \- … por fin…, por fin está regresando…, aunque el viaje entre dimensiones puede ser un poco turbulento, cuando atravesó el espejo portal la primera vez solo se mareo un poco, no termino desmallado como Twilight, pero ahora… apuesto a que tropezara y caerá al piso cuando llegue…

 **DOI** \- él nunca ha sido muy partidario de la magia, siempre ha preferido sus artes marciales…

 **Fate** \- jeje, sería divertido que algún día se diera cuenta que la magia tiene sus beneficios, podría hacer cosas maravillosas si aprendiera a controlar su propio poder…

 **DOI** \- … decir que ese poder es "suyo" es un poco debatible en realidad…

 **Fate** \- si, si, ya sé que ese poder es de su "otro yo", y que a su vez, su "otro yo" lo obtuvo de Discord, pero qué más da?, el caso es que ahora posee magia en su interior, solo que no tiene la menor idea de cómo usarla…

 **DOI** \- de por sí ya fue un milagro que inconscientemente lograse usar un poco de ese poder para hacer despertar a Octavia Melody de su trance, dudo mucho que el vuelva a tener esa suerte…, al menos en un largo tiempo…

 **Luck** \- … si tiene suerte, o no, eso me corresponde a mí decidirlo…, más debo agregar que la vida de este chico realmente se puso interesante…

 **Fate** \- jeje, te lo dije, siempre elijo a los mejores para ser mis protegidos…

 **Luck** \- … no me hagas tener que recordarte lo que sucedió con… (DOI tapo su boca…)

 **DOI** \- Luck, entiendo que eres instintivamente incapaz de medir tus palabras y el impacto o crueldad que estas pueden tener, pero por favor piensa detenidamente lo que ibas a decir… (DOI quito su mano de la boca de Luck…)

 **Fate** \- … bah, no importa, creo que ya aprendí a supéralo finalmente…, al menos, después de que pude desahogarme al contarle a tus "lectores" la vida de mis más obscuro protegido, creo que ya he podido sobrellevar aquel dolor…

 **DOI** \- segura?

 **Fate** \- si…

 **Luck** \- lo ves?, te dije que debía superarlo algún día…

 **Fate** \- ¡pero eso no cambia que seas un insensible!

 **Luck** \- … tienes razón…, sé que la tienes…, lo se objetivamente…, no pretendo serlo, ni pretendo ocultarlo, lo soy…, soy cruel e insensible porque soy escaso de sentimientos…

 **DOI** \- oye, oye Luck, ahora estas siendo muy cruel contigo mismo…

 **Fate** \- ammm…, Luck, no pretendía…, lo lamento, no quise…

 **Luck** \- no se angustien por mí, de verdad, no se preocupen, ya lo saben, nada de eso me afecta…, ni siquiera me afecto cuando tuve que ver sufrir a aquel protegido mío, ya que estoy acostumbrado a aceptar la realidad con mucha facilidad…

 **DOI** \- … lo sabemos…, así eres tú, y no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto…, aun así viejo amigo, me propuse enseñarte a sentir un poco más, y con el paso del tiempo lo he logrado poco a poco…

 **Fate** \- más bien, a pasitos de bebe…

 **DOI** \- ¡Fate!

 **Fate** \- ¡l-lo siento!

 **DOI** \- … como sea amigo, ya que tocaste ese tema, quiero que sepas que hiciste un gran trabajo en aquel entonces, lo que sucedió con ese protegido tuyo resulto mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos…

 **Luck** \- en verdad lo crees?

 **Fate** \- s-si, por supuesto, yo también lo creo, fue toda una locura…

 **Luck** \- … una locura?,… no termino de procesar eso, una "locura" en este caso es bueno o malo?

 **DOI** \- Fate, que te he dicho de usar "expresiones" con él?

 **Fate** \- está bien, lo lamento…,… cambiando de tema, miren, Will ya llego a Equestria…, haha, tal como lo predije, tropezó y cayó al piso, pobre chico…

 **DOI** \- … el piso…, el piso no parece ser…

 **Luck** \- … tienes razón…

 **Fate** \- eh?, de que hablan?,… hey…, que eso no es…?

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… auch…, lo dije antes y lo repito ahora, la magia nunca será lo mío, me quedo con el karate…, tropecé al salir del portal y caí de rodillas al piso, tuve suerte de no golpearme nada más…, me levante del piso y, solo porque sé que soy paranoico, comencé a revisarme por todos lados…, chequeaba que no se hubiese perdido de alguna forma todo lo que traje, y…, si, es que también temía haberme convertido en pony…, si, ya sé que no tendría sentido ya que cuando vine a Equestria por primera vez eso tampoco sucedió…, jeje…, jejeje, mi vieja costumbre de pensar las cosas como si alguien me estuviera escuchando regreso junto conmigo…, eso es bueno o malo?,… ¡hahaha, a quien le importa?, estoy de vuelta en casa, estoy mirando todo a mi alrededor lleno de emoción, estoy tan ansioso de poder reencontrarme con mis amigas que no puedo quitarme la sonrisa de la cara, YAY!

… aunque…,… ahora que estoy un poco más calmado…, veo a mi alrededor con más análisis y…,… uh?,… donde…?,… exactamente dónde estoy?,… estoy totalmente seguro de que nunca he estado aquí, donde quiera que sea aquí…,… y esto?, que es esto?,… hay una especie de nota de papel en el suelo…, me agache para recogerla y verla mejor…, es el dibujo de una flecha rozada que apunta en dirección a aquella puerta frente a mi…, que está pasando aquí?,… acaso…, ¡acaso abre terminado en otra dimensión?, abra ocurrido algún problema con el viaje dimensional?, el espejo pudo haber hecho eso?, no, eso no puede ser, o si?, que hago ahora?!,… no, no, respira, respira, debo calmarme…, no he llegado tan lejos ni esperado tanto tiempo por este momento para que un ataque de pánico me empiece a molestar…, no sé qué está pasando o donde estoy…, pero no me queda de otra más que averiguarlo…, allá vamos…

… fui en dirección a donde señalaba la nota en la flecha rosa, salí de aquella habitación y comencé a caminar por un largo pasillo…, aún estoy algo preocupado tan solo de considerar la más remota posibilidad de que el espejo me haya enviado a otro lugar que no fuese mi hogar…, pero tuve que respirar profundo y calmarme, debe haber una buena explicación para todo esto…

… en ese pasillo me topé con otra hoja de papel con una flecha rosa que me apuntaba hacia otra dirección, cruzando por otro pasillo…, es… como si alguien quisiera guiarme a algún lado…, me pregunto si…, aquella chica misteriosa…, Fate…, será ella quien está detrás de esto?,… no lo comprendo…

… yo solo seguí caminando por el siguiente pasillo…, tuve la sospecha de que me toparía con…, EEYUP, efectivamente, otra hoja de papel con una flecha rosada apuntándome hacia otro pasillo más…,… si es Fate quien me está guiando, me pregunto, que es lo que querrá?,… no se ha comunicado conmigo en mucho tiempo, por qué razón cambiaria eso precisamente ahora que estoy de regreso?, o al menos, creo estar de regreso…,… a menos que…,… no…, no puede ser…, ¡no, acaso-, acaso hice algo mal?, cometí alguna especie de crimen al haber salido de Equestria y marcharme a otra dimensión?, acaso me dirá que ya no puedo quedarme en Equestria?, NO, DIOS MIO, POR FAVOR, NO PERMITAS QUE ESO SUCEDA!

… comencé a correr…, estoy totalmente aterrado tan solo con la idea de que eso pueda pasar, pero todo lo que me quedaba por hacer era correr siguiendo esas flechas…, cruce por varios pasillos, ya me estaba alterando con esa horrible idea en mi cabeza…, le rogaba a Dios una y otra vez, incluso comencé a sollozar por el miedo…,… hasta que…, como si Dios escuchara mi plegaria…, llegue a un pasillo…, un pasillo que reconocí muy bien…

… mis ojos se abrieron…, mi pulso se calmó…, mi respiración se controló…, este lugar…, a través de las ventanas, podía ver un bellísimo jardín, bañado con una bellísima puesta de sol…, aquí es donde…, aquí es donde se encuentra la sala en la que Pinkie me hizo la "fiesta sorpresa improvisada en Canterlot",… Canterlot?,… ¡Canterlot?, p-pero que-?, eso significa que estoy en Canterlot?, pero cómo?, no recuerdo que el espejo portal estuviese nunca en Canterlot, más que antes de que el impero de Cristal reapareciera!,… a menos…, oh no…, ¡no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no puede ser, esto no tiene nada que ver con Fate, no me digan que el espejo de alguna forma me envió a algún momento del pasado, esto no puede estarme pasando, esto está mal, esto está muy mal, que se supone que voy a hacer ahora?, comenzar desde cero?, y resignarme a perder toda la amistad que ya me había ganado de mis amigos ponys? no por favor, esto debe ser una pesadilla, auxilio Dios!

… me deje caer de rodillas, presa de mi gran temor…, no podía imaginar algo así…, no podía concebir que en serio tuviese que perder todo el amor y todo el cariño de todos mis amigos…,… pero…, una vez más, Dios respondió a mis plegarias…, ya que me hiso darme cuenta de algo que, no puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido hasta ahora…, que idiota he sido…, apenas acabo de reaparecer aquí y ya he tenido más de una crisis nerviosa por pensar lo peor…, me equivoque…, me equivoque completamente en todo…, creo que en verdad me ha afectado estar lejos de todos mis seres queridos durante tanto tiempo, y ahora, el miedo de volverlos a perder es lo que me ha estado manipulando desde hace rato…, pero no más…, ya no más…

… me levante más seguro…, más seguro de mí mismo…, viendo otra hoja con una flecha rosada en el suelo…, mi espirito ya no siente temor…, mi corazón está en paz…, y mi mente ya figuro lo que seguramente está pasando aquí…, jeje…, jejejejeje…, ¡hahahahahahahahahaha!,… me estoy riendo de mí mismo en mi mente por lo tonto que he actuado nada más volver…, lo que pasa aquí es muy simple…, no puede engañarme…, cometiste un pequeño error en tu plan…, flechas rosadas?, en serio?,… todo esto es obra tuya… , no es así?, mi querida y descontrolada amiga?, jejeje…, te extrañe mucho…

… ahora, con el corazón en calma, mi espíritu decidido, y mi mente mucho más tranquila, comencé nuevamente a caminar hacia donde apuntaba la flecha…, ya estaba de frente a la puerta…, puse suavemente mi mano en ella, entendiendo que cuando la abriera, seguro algo me estaría esperando detrás…, pero antes de empujar la puerta para abrirla, un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente…, era como si…, como si supiera que está sucediendo algo importante en algún otro lugar lejano…,… si…, y creo que ya se lo que es jejeje…

 **Primera persona,… Twilight POV?**

… estoy agregando los gráficos más recientes a esta enorme tabla junto con todos los otros datos de la investigación que estoy realizando en este momento…, investigación en la que he estado concentrada durante un largo tiempo ya…, pero aun no logro hacer que nada de esto tenga sentido, simplemente no puedo comprenderlo…, aun por más que deseo entenderlo…, hasta ahora, la única evidencia lógica, real y absoluta que tengo, es el punto en el que todos estos datos coinciden…, el origen de todo esto…, y ese lugar es…

 **Twilight?** \- (mi fiel Spike estaba detrás de mí, comiendo, mientras yo sigo viendo fijamente la tabla y analizando toda esta peculiar información…)… no hay duda al respecto Spike,… definitivamente hay algo extraño sucediendo en esa escuela… (Spike ladra al escucharme…, a veces pienso que mi perro realmente puede entender lo que digo…)

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se hallan divertido con este inmenso capitulo, i quiero dar un aviso para que no digan que no los quiero jeje, durante un tiempo estaré indispuesto por ciertas circunstancias con las que no los voy a aburrir contándoselas…, el caso es que voy a tener poco tiempo para escribir, así que, es probable que el próximo capítulo esté listo para el final del mes…**

 **Fate- siempre con tus problemas verdad?, nunca encontraras la paz o qué?**

 **La mental y la espiritual ya la obtuve, pero la paz física, bueno…, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que exista…, como sea igual estaré disponible vía mensajes, así que, no se preocupen por mi…**

 **Luck- no se preocupan por ti, se preocupan por el próximo capítulo…**

 **Fate- … wow…, en serio no controlas esa legua de sable verdad?**

 **Luck- dije algo incorrecto?**

 **… escucha viejo amigo, mejor no te respondo… en fin, comenten, pregunten, sugieran, y nos vemos en la próxima transmisión, aquí se despide Dark Opal Infinity, deseándoles una buena vida X3**

 **Hasta luego… ahora si jeje XD**


	45. ¡hay un brony suelto y sin vacunar!

**Nota: Fate- entonces, retomando un tema anterior y que ya has pospuesto durante mucho tiempo, quien es la afortunada que conquistara el corazón de Will por completo?**

 **… honestamente… no pospuse esa respuesta porque quisiera ocultar la verdad…, lo pospuse porque…, temo que el asunto se volvió más complicado y "variado" de lo que yo mismo hubiese podido esperar…**

 **Fate- "variado"?, no te entiendo, que quieres decir con-?,… no…, ¡no estás hablando en serio!**

 **Oh, me temo que si…**

 **Luck- de que hablan?, me perdí de algo importante?**

 **Fate- ¡al parecer yo también, me puedes explicar quién o cómo-?!**

 **Temo que por ahora no lo diré, es un plan que tendrá lugar dentro de poco, ya que el final de esta "temporada" se aproxima…**

 **Fate- ¡que dijiste?, eso ya es el segundo shock del día!**

 **Luck- el final de esta "temporada", porque razón?, creí que sería tan larga como la temporada anterior…**

 **Originalmente esa era mi intención, pero encontré un mejor método de estructuración y desarrollo de "capítulos" que he estado poniendo en práctica desde poco antes de que esta "temporada" comenzara…**

 **Luck- entiendo…**

 **Entonces, dependiendo de cada desarrollo, cada "temporada" tendrá un numero diferente de "capítulos", pero eso sí, puedo prometer que ninguna tendrá menos de 13 capítulos como es clásico en muchos anime jejeje…**

 **Fate- … wow…, el secreto del alma gemela de Will que estas guardando para que sea una sorpresa, y también esta revelación de cómo serán las cosas respecto a cómo continuaras con todo esto…, tus "lectores" en serio se van a llevar un gran ¡BOOM! de impacto cuando se enteren…**

 **Luck- … yo diría que ya se enteraron…**

 **… como dices? (… el me señala el aparato que esta encendido…),… ¡demonios, ah-, esto-, bueno-, ehhh, alerta de spoiler!**

 **Fate- ¡hahaha, que torpe eres, ya es muy tarde para que digas eso! X3**

 **¡Que injusto, porque a mí?! T^T**

 **Temporada 2, Capitulo 11: ¡hay un brony suelto y sin vacunar!**

… ahora, con el corazón en calma, mi espíritu decidido, y mi mente mucho más tranquila, comencé nuevamente a caminar hacia donde apuntaba la flecha…, ya estaba de frente a la puerta…, puse suavemente mi mano en ella, entendiendo que cuando la abriera, seguro algo me estaría esperando detrás…, pero antes de empujar la puerta para abrirla, un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente…, era como si…, como si supiera que está sucediendo algo importante en algún otro lugar lejano…,… si…, y creo que ya se lo que es jejeje…

 **Primera persona,… Twilight POV?**

… estoy agregando los gráficos más recientes a esta enorme tabla junto con todos los otros datos de la investigación que estoy realizando en este momento…, investigación en la que he estado concentrada durante un largo tiempo ya…, pero aun no logro hacer que nada de esto tenga sentido, simplemente no puedo comprenderlo…, aun por más que deseo entenderlo…, hasta ahora, la única evidencia lógica, real y absoluta que tengo, es el punto en el que todos estos datos coinciden…, el origen de todo esto…, y ese lugar es…

 **Twilight?** \- (mi fiel Spike estaba detrás de mí, comiendo, mientras yo sigo viendo fijamente la tabla y analizando toda esta peculiar información…)… no hay duda al respecto Spike,… definitivamente hay algo extraño sucediendo en esa escuela… (Spike ladra al escucharme…, a veces pienso que mi perro realmente puede entender lo que digo…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… jejejejeje…, hahaha, no puedo evitarlo, de solo pensar que en este momento la "otra Twilight" debe estar tratando de razonar todo lo que pasa alrededor de Canterlot High, me estoy ahogando de la risa jejeje, me cuesta contenerlo aun tapándome la boca para no hacer ruido…

… "fiuj", bien, ya estoy mejor en todo sentido…, creo que ya estoy listo…, esta enorme puerta frente a mi es lo único que me separa de lo que seguramente es una sorpresa planeada…, jeje, si, ya puedo ver las intenciones a través de todas estas cosas raras que pasaron desde que regrese …, pero está bien, solo por el placer de haber vuelto a casa, voy a seguir la corriente de principio a fin…, y lo que deba ser, que sea…, pues bien…, aquí voy…

… lentamente abrí la puerta…, al primer vistazo, fácilmente pude darme cuenta que todo estaba obscuro…, en serio creen que podrán tomarme por sorpresa?,… bah, qué más da, tal vez sea divertido jejeje …, entre completamente y cerré la puerta detrás de mi…, un no ha pasado nada…, lentamente y a pasos pequeños camine un poco en línea recta…, luego me detuve…, y entonces… una sola luz se encendió, justo encima de mi…, se sintió un poco raro…, a pesar de estar sobre mí, la luz abarcaba suficiente espacio para iluminar un área amplia, pero ni siquiera cerca para iluminar 1/3 de todo el salón…, curiosamente, es como cuando estas en un interrogatorio…, rayos, no debí pensar eso, me hizo sentir algo nervioso…

… empecé a escuchar pequeños pasos que se dirigían hacia mi…, lentamente, una silueta entra en el rango de la luz…, yo la observo desde abajo hacia arriba…, veo unas zapatillas doradas…, ahora un vestido blanco…, y finalmente… su rostro…, un lindo rostro lleno de serenidad que me veía fijamente, con eso hermosos ojos cautivantes…, mi corazón se aceleró…, era emoción o nervios?,… no lo sé…, mis labios se sentían secos y mi pulso se aceleró…, hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba volver a verla a ella y a todos…

 **Will** \- … p-p-princesa Celestia… (Emoción y nervios, no hay duda…, al decir su nombre, ella esbozo una ligera sonrisa mientras me veía fijamente…),… realmente es u-usted?

 **Celestia** \- … (… ella no dijo ni una palabra…,… en vez de decir algo, se acercó lentamente a mí…, y en medio de la sofocante oscuridad y el silencio de este gran salón…, ella me abrazo…)

… yo estaba sin habla…, la nostalgia no tardo en apoderarse de mí…, este abrazo…, la calidez de este abrazo me hizo sentir algo que temía no volver a sentir…, algo que a pesar de todo, nunca fue igual en Canterlot High…, me hizo sentir… en casa…, por eso, cerré mis ojos, me deje llevar, y la abrase también…, estuvimos así por unos momentos, una sonrisa enorme se apodero de mis rostro, y en mi mente yo ya estaba que reventaba de alegría…, "¡estoy sintiendo la sueva piel de un pony otra vez!" algo así pensé jeje…

… abrí mis ojos y ambos cortamos el abrazo…, nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos sonriendo…, me siento igual que un hermano menor el cual se ha reunido con su hermana mayor después de tanto tiempo…, en serio, como extrañe ver la ternura de un pony jeje,… de pronto, algo capto mi atención, otro par de pasos que se acercaban a nosotros…, hice lo mismo que hice con Celestia, mirar de abajo hacia arriba…, hasta que vi su bellísimo rostro…

 **Will** \- … princesa Luna… (Mis ojos estaban aún más abiertos…),… yo…, yo…, no tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que- (no me dejo terminar, pues con prisa me abrazo, lo cual me tomo por sorpresa…), p-princesa… (Estoy algo nervioso…)

 **Luna** \- … "shhh",… si mi memoria no me falla, creí haberte pedido…, o más bien, "ordenado" hace mucho tiempo, que no fueras formal conmigo… (Me dice con un tono bajo y suave sin dejar de abrazarme…)

… puedo sentir que hay tristeza en su corazón, al igual que en el mío y el de Celestia…, una vez más, me deje llevar y la abrase…, estoy seguro de que ambos tenemos los ojos cerrados por lo difícil que es para nosotros este reencuentro tan informal…, pero aun así, creo que…

 **Luna** \- no podría haber pedido una mejor forma de volver a verte… (Me sorprendió, es como si hubiese leído mi mente…, jeje, espero que solo haya sido coincidencia…)

 **Will** \- (ambos cortamos el abrazo y nos vimos fijamente con una gran sonrisa…) yo estaba pensando lo mismo…, mi princesa favorita jejeje… (Dije guiñándole un ojo y se sonrojo un poco por eso…)

 **Celestia** \- Will… (Yo volteo verla…), no sé cómo expresar la gran alegría que es para todos ver que has regresado…, y para mi… (… un momento, acaso esta…?)

 **Luna** \- y por eso estás tratando de aparentar estar tranquila hermana? (lo hizo otra vez, leyó mi mente…), no tiene caso que disimules, podemos dejar a un lado las formalidades un momento si se trata de él, solo di claramente cómo te sientes, se espontanea…

 **Celestia** \- (Celestia se sonrojo, parece que Luna tuvo razón en todo…) bueno…, jeje…, lo intentare…, "ejem", Will, el humano de Equestria…, es un gran placer para mí y para todos tus amigos ponys el ver que finalmente has regresado a tu hogar…, te hemos echado mucho de menos, y fue duro ver como tuviste que partir… (Sus dulces palabras me hicieron sonrojar…)

 **Luna** \- … en serio Celestia?, que parte de eso no fue formal? (dice viéndola con una mirada sarcástica…)

 **Celestia** \- b-bueno yo…, solo hago lo mejor que puedo… (Dice avergonzada…)

 **Luna** \- "te hemos echado mucho de menos y fue duro ver como tuviste que partir"?, demasiado frio, más bien lo hemos extrañado mucho porque es nuestro amigo y nos duele no haber podido hacer nada más que dejarlo ir con todo ese peso… (Dice dándole un ejemplo…)

 **Celestia** \- e-eso es justo lo que trataba de expresar… (Dice apenada…, Luna y yo no pudimos evitar reír un poco por su reacción…) o-oigan…, jeje, bueno, qué más da… (Dice cambiando su humor…)

 **¿?** \- jeje, admito que si sonó poco expresivo, pero estoy segura de que para Will las palabras sobran… (Se escuchó esa voz en medio de la oscuridad…, pero una vez más, una silueta femenina se hace presente hacia la luz…, la observe de abajo hacia arriba, hasta ver fijamente su lindo rostro de pony…), después de todo, su corazón puede entender muy bien, aun sin decir nada, lo que nuestros corazones tratan de expresarle…, lo ansiosos que todos aguardábamos su regreso… (Dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- princesa Cadence… (Esta se me acerca con una sonrisa, y me abraza también…, esta vez, fue más asertivo, y la abrase justo en el momento…), es verdad…, con cada dulce abrazo que me dan, puedo sentir que en verdad me extrañaron… (Le dije mientras nos separábamos y nos veíamos a los ojos…)

 **Cadence** \- ohhh, acaso lo dudaste por un segundo? (pregunta viéndome de forma picara…)

 **Will** \- eh?, n-no yo… (Reaccione…),… hey, no seas cruel conmigo, no tienen ni idea de lo nervioso y ansioso que me siento de haber vuelto jeje… (Le digo riendo…)

 **Cadence** \- jejeje, lo lamento, solo estaba jugando… (Me dice riendo también…), aunque, en verdad es gratificante oírte decir eso, no es verdad? (le pregunta a Celestia ya Luna y ambas asienten…, esta situación me está empezando a relajar, el ver cómo me reciben tan cálidamente, y con esas sonrisas dulce y llenas de emoción…)

 **¿?** \- es correcto, y estamos todas muy felices de que estés aquí finalmente, esperábamos con ansias que regresaras lo antes posible… (Y creo saber muy bien dijo eso…)

 **Will** \- (una vez más una silueta sale de la oscuridad para entrar en la luz y ser observada por mí de arriba hacia abajo…, sabía que sería ella…), princesa Twilight… (Dije viendo fijamente a los ojos a mi vieja amiga…)

 **Twilight** \- (sin perder tiempo, ella me abraza, y yo también a ella…), princesa?, en serio acabas de llamarme así? (pregunta con un tono algo burlón…)

 **Will** \- b-bueno, es solo que…, tú…, las princesas…, todas aquí…, todas recibiéndome…, no sé qué más decir, lo siento… (Ni siquiera supe como expresarme…)

 **Twilight** \- jejeje, ya veo cuál es tu punto, pero no hagas nada de eso, ya sabes que esas cosas no van conmigo, especialmente si se trata de mis queridos amigos…, para ellos, soy solo Twilight… (Dice amablemente…)

 **Will** \- … si lo se…, solo es la emoción que se apodera de mi… (Dije sonriendo…, luego ambos cortamos el abrazo…),… esto es como un sueño…, las 4 princesas de Equestria me están recibiendo de vuelta… (Dije viendo a cada una con una sonrisa…),… aun a pesar de que los abandone a todos… (Dije algo cabizbajo…)

 **Celestia** \- (creo que lo que dije les afecto a las 4…, Celestia ce acerca a mí y levanta mi rostro con su mano para vernos fijamente…, sus ojos me reflejan una gran preocupación, puedo sentirlo…)… eso no es verdad Will…, tu no nos abandonaste…, tuviste que partir para cumplir con algo importante, algo que no podías decirnos…, algo a lo que muy para nuestro pesar, no podías oponerte… (Abrí mis ojos en señal de sorpresa, no esperaba que supiera eso…)

 **Twilight** \- (Celestia soltó mi rostro y yo dirigí mi mirada a Twilight, las cual me asintió…) así es Will, yo les hable de lo que platicamos antes de que yo regresara, y no solo a las princesas, se los explique a todos…, todos saben que tu… "otro yo" tuvo mucho que ver en el por qué decidiste irte, y que de alguna forma te obligo a hacer lo que él decía… (Al oír eso me sentí algo incómodo, no esperaba que Twilight les hubiese contado…), pensé que al contarles esto se sentirían un poco mejor de saber que la razón de tu partida no tenía nada que ver con ninguno de nosotros… (Eso… ciertamente me sonó razonable…, pero Twilight parece algo nerviosa…), y-yo, lamento si no debí hacer eso, creo que no considere que tal vez tu querías decírselos tú mismo o tal vez- (la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- n-no Twilight, todo lo contrario, te agradezco mucho que lo hicieras… (Su expresión de preocupación cambio a una más sorprendida y aliviada…)

 **Twilight** \- l-lo dices en serio? (yo asentí viéndola con una sonrisa…), que alivio, me da algo de pena admitirlo, pero llegue a pensar que tal vez había cometido un grave error… (Ya está totalmente aliviada…)

 **Will** \- quien cometió el grave error aquí fui yo, y mi grave error fue llenarme de tanta preocupación por no saber que decirles cuando volviera, o como se sentirían ustedes al volver a verme después de lo que sucedió…, y en mi peor pesadilla, has llegue a creer que no me querían de vuelta…, en verdad lo siento mucho, deje que mi miedo me manipulara otra vez…, princesas, por favor perdónenme… (Dije inclinando mi cabeza para disculparme…)

 **Celestia** \- Will… (Su tono está lleno de dulzura y preocupación…)

 **Luna** \- Will… (Ella igual…)

 **Cadence** \- joven Will… (Ella también…)

 **Twilight** \- oh amigo, eso no es verdad… (Dice abrazándome nuevamente con algo de sollozo en sus ojos…), no imaginas como te extrañamos, y no hay nada que perdonar, incluso extrañábamos tu forma exagerada de preocuparte por nada jejeje… (Eso pudo totalmente conmigo…)

 **Will** \- (ambos cortamos el abrazo…) Twilight…, princesas…, también las extrañe muchísimo, "sniff", me hicieron muchísima falta todo este tiempo, jamás deje de pensar en ustedes…, ni un solo día o noche jeje… (Ya no pude contener más mi felicidad que se escapaba por mis ojos…)

 **Cadence** \- muchas gracias, en verdad nos llenan de alegría el corazón tus dulces palabras… (Me dice con una mirada dulce y sollozando…)

 **Celestia** \- y nos tranquiliza el espíritu saber que estuvimos presentes en tu vida a pesar de la distancia y la desafortunada circunstancia que te obligo a separarte de todos nosotros… (Es raro ver a Celestia sollozando de esta manera, incluso con lo emotiva que suele ser…)

 **Luna** \- pero todo eso está en el pasado ahora, lo más importante es que has regresado, y esta vez, esperamos poder ser de mas ayuda para ti de ahora en adelante…, Will, el humano de Equestria… (Sus palabras y su linda mirada me hicieron recordar el día que hicimos aquella promesa cuando paseábamos por Canterlot…)

… abrase a Twilight nuevamente, la cual me correspondió el abrazo, y deje que mis lágrimas de alegría y nostalgia fluyeran junto con las suyas…, en unos instante, las princesas también se unieron al abrazo, formando lo 5 juntos un abrazo grupal…, uno de los más dulces y cálidos que he sentido en mucho tiempo…, que más podría pedir?, las 4 princesas me están recibiendo de vuelta en casa, y me dejaron claro que no hay culpa alguna por haber tenido que irme por tanto tiempo…, estoy feliz, realmente muy feliz…, jejeje, lo único que podría hacer que este momento fuese mejor, seria…

 **¿?** \- "¡a…, a…, a…chú!" (… y eso se escuchó en algún lugar de la oscuridad que nos rodea…, pero fue todo lo que necesitaba escuchar…)

 **Will-** … salud… (Dije en tono burlón…)

 **¿?** \- ¡gracias! (jeje, es tan predecible…)

 **Twilight** \- (el abrazo lo cortamos, y yo me quede pensativo…, Twilight esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa y preocupada, y las otras 3 princesas me evadían al mirada, pero valla que note sus nervios…)… W-W-Will…, yo…, jejeje…, h-hay una perfecta explicación para eso jeje… (Con esos nervios y esa mirada, a quien pretendes engañar?)

 **Will** \- (yo sonreí maliciosamente…) no me digas… (Dije viéndola fijamente, lo que la puso más nerviosa…, luego fije mi mirada en la oscuridad de nuestro alrededor y…), permíteme un segundo…

 **Twilight** \- q-q-que vas a hacer? (pregunta nerviosa…)

 **Will** \- oh, no mucho…, solo esto… (Tome aire y…)… ¡hola Pinkie, soy yo, tu amigo que ama los dulces tanto como tú, ya volví, me extrañaste?, yo si te extrañe mucho, cuidaste mi casa mientras no estuve?, paso algo divertido?, como has estado?, y como están todas las chicas que sé que se ocultan en la oscuridad junto contigo para darme una sorpresa?! (Grite emocionado a la oscuridad, lo que puso nerviosas a mis 4 princesitas jejeje, pude notarlo con facilidad…)

 **¿?** \- (y desde la oscuridad se escuchó la muy animada respuesta…) ¡hola Will, por supuesto que te extrañe mucho tontito, todas lo hicimos, en cuento a como estoy, pues, meh, no me quejo, uh, por cierto, te traje muchos dulces para dártelos en esta fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida, todas aquí tenemos algo para ti y…!,… upsi… (Haha, que predecible…)

 **Todos los que se ocultan en la oscuridad** \- ¡PIIIIIIIIIINKIIIIIIIIIIE! (¡lo sabía!)

 **Will** \- ¡hahahahaha, los atrape! (dije riéndome…)

 **¿?-** ¡DEMONIOS Y TODO POR TU-, ERES UNA GRANDISIMA-, TE VOY A-! (reconozco muy bien esa brusca voz…)

 **¿?-** ¡no, no, no, no, no querida, espera, conserva la calma! (también reconozco esa refinada voz…)

 **¿?** \- ¡hey, será mejor que te controles, no me obligues a obligarte! (inconfundible, simplemente inconfundible…)

 **¿?** \- ¡oh por mis corrales, aún es muy pronto para perder la cabeza compañera! (una voz muy "familiar")

 **¿?** \- oh, valla… (Timidez en su forma más pura…)

 **¿?-** ¡ahhh, cuidado con lo que haces, no lo hizo a propósito! (cuando se preocupa su voz es realmente única…)

 **¿?-** ¡no empieces una pelea otra vez, creí que ya habías aprendido eso desde las últimas veces! (si su esposa está aquí, es lógico que el también este…)

 **¿?-** parece ser que hay cosas que nunca cambiaran sin importar que… (… espera, en serio esta aquí?)

… todas y cada una de esas voces las reconocí, lo que no se, es que es lo que está pasando ahora, escuchamos un escándalo de ruidos extraños, pero no vemos nada más allá de donde estamos las princesa y yo…

 **Will-** (mientras los ruidos aún siguen…) ehhhhh, princesas… (Ellas me ven con algo de preocupación, no por mí, sino por los ruidos…), no creen que ya es momento de encender las luces? (ella se miran entre ellas con algo de… decepción?, insatisfacción?, no estoy seguro…)

 **Twilight** \- … ay rayos, no puedo creer que a estas alturas el plan se estropeara… (Dice con frustración…, luego suspira resignada, al igual que las otras 3 princesas, cada una a su manera…), bueno, supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada más, ¡enciendan todas las luces del salón por favor! (y así fue, todas las luces se encendieron casi al mismo tiempo…)

… cuando las luces se encendieron y pude ver mejor tras aclarar mi visión, pude distinguir varios adornos dignos de una fiesta, junto con mesas llenas de dulces, un gran pastel, y colgando del techo, un gran cartel de papel que decía "Bienvenido a casa Will",… no debería sorprenderme, pero igual lo estoy, in mencionar la emoción…, hasta que mire más específicamente a quienes se ocultaban en las sombras…

… vi a todos mis amigos y amigas en una… peculiar situación… digna de un autentico anime…,… Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Shining Armor y Spike, sujetaban como podían por todos lados a mi temperamental amiga Heartwill, quien veía con mucha rabia a Pinkie Pie y trataba sin éxito de ponerle las manos encima para estrangularla, mientras que Pinkie se protegía como podía con sus manos y tenía su típica sonrisa irónica que expresaba su vergüenza y arrepentimiento cuando sabe que ha metido la pata…, o más bien el casco de una manera muy boba…, y la pobre Fluttershy se mantenía ligeramente apartada, se le veía tan nerviosa que no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar…, y mi vieja amiga Octavia, se mantuvo al margen de la situación, observando con esa mirada que reflejaba que la situación que veía era algo completamente tonto, típico de ella, no es de las que se involucran en problemas en realidad, más bien solo no los entiende…

 **Heartwill** \- (todos la sujetaban como podían y ella forcejeaba para tratar de atrapar a Pinkie que estaba justo frente a ella…) ¡tanta planeación, tanto trabajo, tantas babosadas que tuve que soportar todas estas horas desde la mañana, y todo para qué?, para que al final esta cabeza hueca lo arruinara abriendo su enorme hocico?! (Ay cielos, si logra ponerle la mano encima quien sabe que le hará…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad, esa no era mi intención, yo soy la última que quería arruinar una fiesta sorpresa, es solo que no lo pude evitar! (dice temblando como gelatina frente a la "inmovilizada" Heartwill…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¿¡te das cuenta de que tus tonterías arruinaron el momento perfecto!? (Grita mientras sigue forcejeando…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡lo siento! (dice con arrepentimiento a su más puro estilo…)

 **Heartwill-** ¡toda un reencuentro sorpresa bien planificado desperdiciado por tu torpeza! (en serio está molesta…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡lo siento! (en cierto modo me da lástima y en cierto modo me da gracia…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡lo sientes?, crees que eso basta?, solo déjame que te ponga las manos encima y ahí si lo vas a sentir! (ahora se está esforzando más que nunca por soltarse, los demás están tratando fuertemente de que no se les escape…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡LO SIENTO! (jeje, esta locura no la hubiese esperado nunca…)

 **Twilight-** chicos, basta por favor… (Trata de hacer algo mientras mira con preocupación como todo se descontrolo…)

 **Will** \- (yo puse mi mano en su hombro y esta me vio…) no creo que te estén poniendo atención, solo míralos… (Continuamos viendo el desastre…), eso podría ser un problema, mejor trata con algo más contundente… (Ella pone una expresión más seria y me asiente para volver a dirigir su atención a todos ellos…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡atención todos ustedes, por favor escúchenme! (a pesar de su esfuerzo, aun no le prestaban atención…), ¡chicos, si pudieran oír lo que tengo que-! ("¡te gusta reír?, deja que te ponga una sonrisa permanente en el rostro!" gritaba Heartwill forcejeando e interrumpiendo a Twilight, "¡prefiero las sonrisas ocasionales, son más reales!" a pesar de que tiembla de miedo ante la "fiera amarrada" frente a ella, Pinkie no pierde su humor…, Twilight finalmente se impaciento y…), ¡muy bien todos los ponys, alto! (Twilight usa su magia para envolverlos a todos y hacer que se separen…, Heartwill se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñaba frustrada, Pinkie se secaba el sudor de la frente por el alivio mientras que todos los demás descansaban de ya no tener que evitar una masacre…), ahora escúchenme, se supone que esto debía ser un sorpresivo reencuentro emotivo para darle la bienvenida de vuelta a nuestro amigo… (Les dice mientras me señala…), pero desafortunadamente las cosas se salieron de control, está bien?, ya lo dije, ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer, mejor solo pasemos la página y sigamos con lo que sigue si ya no queda otra opción… (Sus palabras tuvieron efecto en todos los presentes, pero hubo un silencio incomodo por unos momentos…)

 **Heartwill** \- … y todo porque la goma de mascar parlante no pudo aguantar un estornudo y mantener su hocico cerrado… (Dice aun cruzada y quejándose a su manera Tsundere…)

 **Pinkie** \- lo siento… (Dice con cara de decepción…)

 **Rarity** \- oh querida, no seas tan dura con ella, Pinkie pie simplemente no posee la capacidad de controlar su emoción, quiero decir, no es como si fuera la primera vez que algo como esto pasa… (… demonios Rarity, trataste de defenderla, pero eso solo la puso peor…), n-no, l-lo que quiero decir-, lo que trate de-, no me refería a-, mi intención era- (al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se dejó dominar por los nervios…)

 **Rainbow** \- genial, bien hecho Rarity, solo la hundiste más… (Dice volando de brazos cruzados sobre Rarity…)

 **Applejack** \- bueno no tuvo mala intención, está bien?, mejor haz tu algo para hacer que se sienta mejor… (Le dice Rainbow mientras señala a la medio desinflada Pinkie Pie…)

 **Rainbow** \- bueno y que sugieres que haga ahora?

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, hacerla sonreír… quizá? (… fue tan lógico que no hubo reacción por parte de ninguna…)

 **Rainbow** \- no se me ocurre nada en estos momentos…

 **Rarity** \- ni a mí tampoco…

 **Applejack** \- ponys emplumados, aun no puedo creer que lo que debió haber sido algo grande y emotivo para todos, terminara así…

 **Heartwill** \- insisto en que es culpa de esa pony loca… (Dice entre dientes, pero valla que la escucharon, y Pinkie seguía desinflándose…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡quieres por favor, dejar de quejarte de una vez?! (le reclama volando frente a ella…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡bueno, y que esperas que haga?! (le responde acercándose a ella, pareciera que fuesen a pelear…)

… Shining Armor y Spike se apartaron con algo de nervios, al parecer siguieron la regla número 1 de un varón, nunca te metas en un conflicto personal entre 2 mujeres, Octavia prefiere mantenerse ajena a todo esto, muy inteligente de su parte, clásico de ella, y Fluttershy tomo a Pinkie para ayudarla a apartarse antes de que estas 2 yeguas exploten, y Applejack y Rarity hacían un poco útil esfuerzo por tratar de calmarlas…

 **Celestia** \- … oh cielos…, jamás me hubiese esperado que esto pasara precisamente hoy… (Dice viendo con impresión y ojos de plato la escena que Heartwill y Rainbow Dash están montando…, ahora me ve a mi…), en verdad no planeamos esto, como lamento que esto sea lo primero que tengas que ver nada más regresar a casa Will… (Me dice con una mirada apenada y un tono de disculpa…)

 **Luna** \- esto es realmente vergonzoso, nada está saliendo según lo planeado, que tragedia… (Tenía la misma mirada que su hermana al ver la escena…, y ahora la misma mirada al verme a mi…),… lo lamento, no tengo palabras para disculparme por esto… (Lo noto en su mirada y en su tono…)

 **Cadence** \- y-yo…, ni siquiera estoy segura de que decir al respecto, esto es…, es…, solo-, solo no lo entiendo, todo parecía ir tan bien al principio y ahora… (Pobre, realmente estaba confundida por todo esto…)

 **Twilight** \- no, esto no debía ser así, que rayos fue lo que paso? (la mirada de desesperación de Twilight era grande…, ahora me ve a mí con algo de decepción y tristeza…) Will, lo siento mucho, Spike y yo estuvimos planeando esto desde el momento en que regresamos, mover el espejo-portal a aquí en Canterlot, las flechas rosadas que indicaron tu camino colocadas por Pinkie, todo, yo solo…, yo solo quiera que este momento en el que volvieras a reencontrarte con todos tus amigos fuera algo grande y especial, algo que te hiciera sentir que verdaderamente has vuelto a tu hogar aquí en Equestria, pero esto… (Volvimos a ver la escena que esas 2 yeguas orgullosas están montando…), esto es una completa y gran locura… (Dice sobando su cabeza a su estilo indicando su cansancio mental…)

 **Will** \- (Twilight, las princesas, y yo, seguíamos observábamos la absurda escena con ojos como platos y cara de WTH…, pero finalmente, todo esto pudo conmigo…, ya no lo resisto más…)… jejejejeje…, ¡hahahahahahahahahaha! (mi repentina risa llamo la atención de todos, pero es que todo esto me trae muchos recuerdos, incluso Heartwill y Rainbow dejaron de discutir y se quedaron como congeladas en sus últimos movimientos mientras me veían sin entender…)

 **Twilight** \- … ah?, pero-?, tu-?, que esta-?, porque-? (jeje, pobre no entendía nada, y veo que no es la única, todos están igual…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡hey, ya deja de reírte, que es lo que te parece tan gracioso de todo esto?! (Pregunta con mal humor, pero creo que es la misma pregunta que todos se hacían…)

 **Will** \- ¡hahaha, en serio debo responder? (todos me veían con atención, interés y confusión…), ¡la respuesta es… TODO! (y tras decir eso, fui súper asertivo y corrí directamente hacia ellos, lo cual los sorprendió o incluso asusto…)

… específicamente corrí hacia Heartwill, y la atrape dándole un fuerte abrazo, la levante con una enorme sonrisota en mi rostro, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y todos nos veían sin saber que decir o que pensar…

 **Heartwill** \- … eh?,… ¿¡eh!? (Dice sonrojada y confundida mientras aun la tengo levantada con el abrazo…)

 **Todos** \- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!? (Jejeje, esta es una escena tan típica, como extrañaba incluso estos momentos incomodos…)

 **Will** \- (después de abrazarla, la baje…), que pasa?, solo trataba de ser asertivo jejeje…

 **Heartwill** \- (ella está algo sonrojada…) el Will que conozco difícilmente se porta asertivo… (… auch…)

 **Will** \- auch…, oye, puedo ser asertivo cuando me dejo llevar por la emoción… (Todos me miran raro, como si no se lo creyeran…),… en serio es lo que todos piensan de mi?, cuanta confianza… (Dije sarcásticamente…)

 **Octavia** \- tal vez sea cierto, pero de cualquier forma no negaras es poco común en ti, o si? (dice acercándose a nosotros y viéndome con una sonrisa algo burlona…)

 **Will** \- Octavia tu también? (doble auch…)

 **Octavia** \- jejeje…, me alegra ver que has regresado sano y salvo… (Dice abrazándome…, tarde en reaccionar, pero correspondí el abrazo…)

 **Will** \- igual a mí, me alegra haber regresado vieja amiga…, fue difícil irme sabes? (le pregunte mientras cortábamos el abrazo…)

 **Octavia** \- debo suponer que si por lo que me han contado…, especialmente por la parte en la que no te despediste ni de mí, ni de algunos de tus amigos en Ponyville… (Me dijo con una mirada irónica…)

 **Will** \- e-eh?, bueno…, yo… (Rayos, me dejo sin respuesta y con algo de vergüenza, mientras aun me veía con esa sonrisa burlona…)

 **Heartwill** \- si…, ahora que recuerdo, hablando de eso… (Yo volteo a verla…, y esta intenta darme directamente un fuerte golpe que me sorprendió, pero por suerte reaccione y lo bloquee con la palma de mi mano…)

 **Will** \- ¡o-o-oye, que pretendías?, y eso porque fue?! (Pregunte nerviosos mientras ella despegaba su puño de mi mano…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡porque fue?, que descarado, eso es por irte sin decírmelo, ni un "hasta luego", ni una explicación, nada! (ay cielos, supuse que esto pasaría…)

 **Will** \- p-p-pero no fue mi culpa, yo no lo planee y- (Applejack me interrumpe…)

 **Applejack** \- nosotras ya les explicamos todo… (Lo que dijo llamo mi atención, pero que me esto y cubriendo con las manos en caso de que Heartwill me ataque…), incluso les dijimos a todos nuestros conocidos que volverías hoy finalmente… (Eso me sorprendió…)

 **Will** \- lo hicieron?, de verdad? (mis 6 amigas asienten…),

 **Rarity** \- a todos y cada uno de los ponys que te quieren y esperan ansioso tu regreso… (Me dice con una sonrisa…)

 **Fluttershy** \- oh, y-y tu pequeña ardillita Esmeralda esta en este momento en el jardín del castillo junto con Angel… y todos los animales… (Dice tímidamente…)

 **Will** \- e-en serio? (pregunte con una sonrisa emocionado a pesar de que me sigo cubriendo de Heartwill…)

 **Pinkie-** uh, y ahora que recuerdo eso no es todo… (Dice dando un brinquito de emoción…)

 **Will** \- hay más? (aún estoy cubriéndome…)

 **Pinkie-** pues claro bobito, ve por "aquella cosa" Rainbow Dash…

 **Rainbow** \- de acuerdo… (Rainbow se va volando del salón a toda velocidad a no sé dónde…)

 **Will** \- a dónde fue? (y sigo cubriéndome…)

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, ya verás… (Dice sonriéndome pícaramente, que estará tramando?)

 **Will** \- chicas…, en serio les agradezco que se tomaran tantas molestias por mí…, pero parece que lo que hayan explicado no sirvió de mucho con ella… (Dije viendo nuevamente a la yegua que me quiere…, que me quiere matar…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡porque a mí no me importan sus explicaciones, solo me importa el hecho de que te fuiste así sin más, y estoy muy molesta contigo desde ese día, bicho raro de otro mundo!

 **Will** \- p-pero yo no- (me interrumpe…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡no quiero tus excusas! (intenta atraparme pero yo la esquive…), ¡vuelve aquí y deja que desquite contigo mi rabia acumulada de tanto tiempo! (ahora estoy corriendo alrededor de todo el salón mientras ella me persigue…), ¡deja que te ponga las manos encima cobarde y traidor que abandona a sus amigos!

 **Will** \- ¡esa no era mi intención, yo nunca quise irme y mucho menos sin despedirme, por favor tenme piedad Heartwill! (a pesar de mis suplicas tuve que seguir corriendo…)

 **Rainbow** \- (Rainbow entro al salón…) ya volví y…, que rayos esta…? (seguro esta confundida al ver como huyo de Heartwill…),… saben que, olvídenlo, ya puedo imaginarme que paso, como sea, ¡hey Will! (ella llama mi atención, pero sigo corriendo…), ¡atrapa esto! (ella me arroja algo que no alcance a ver…)

… mientras huía de Heartwill, salte, atrape lo que sea que Rainbow me haya lanzado y caí de pie…, tenía la intención de seguir corriendo, pero…, después de ver lo que ahora tenía en mis manos…, no pude…,… Heartwill llego hasta mi posición con toda la intención de golpearme para desquitarse…, pero al verme tan pensativo y distraído, creo que perdió las ganas de pelear…, solo se quedó ahí junto a mí, viéndome fijamente, mientras yo veía fijamente… el bate de platino de mi entrenador junto con su funda…

… volví a sentir como la emotividad y la nostalgia me inundaban…, abrase el bate sonriendo como si de un viejo amigo se tratara y luego me lo coloque abrochado como siempre lo hacía…, se sintió realmente familiar…, Rainbow Dash voló hacia mí, aterrizo junto a mí, y me puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de conforte…

 **Rainbow** \- lo ves?, cuide bien de tu juguetito jeje…, es lo menos que podía hacer después de que tuvieras la confianza de dejármelo, según tu carta… (… es verdad, la carta…), realmente me fue muy útil en varios entrenamientos…, gracias amigo… (Ella me abraza para mi sorpresa, pero correspondí rápidamente…), gracias por confiarme todo este tiempo algo tan importante para ti…, bienvenido a casa Will… (Dice con un ton emotivo y alegre…)

 **Will** \- … de nada amiga…, me alegra estar devuelta… (Dije con mucha alegría interna…, y luego cortamos el abrazo…, me quede viendo a cada todos aquí, todos me veían sonriendo, realmente estaban felices de que volviera…)

 **Rainbow** \- … ah, y perdón por ser una yegua torpe, insensata, competitiva y…, que era lo otro?,… ah sí, brusca… (… oh-oh, el sarcasmo y el ligero aire de molestia me pusieron incómodamente nervioso….)

 **Will** \- … jeje…, yo…, perdón…, creo que fui muy expresivo con esa carta… (Dije apenado, aun estamos abrazados…)

 **Rainbow** \- … bah, da igual, podrías tener razón… (Cortamos el abrazo y nos vimos fijamente…), bienvenido a casa mono lampiño, flacucho, y bicho raro jejejejeje… (Eso fue venganza, pero da igual…)

 **Applejack** \- (me acerque a uno por una a todos mis amigos, aun no les he dado a todos su correspondiente abrazo de "los extrañe mucho" jeje…) estoy muy contenta de verte otra vez compañero… (Me dice sonriendo y con un ligero sollozo en sus ojos…), como extrañaba tus palabras raras y tu actitud tan divertida y sincera…, AB, Big Mac y al abuela Smith se van a poner muy contentos cuando te vean… (Esas palabras tan dulces me hicieron abrazarla primero, a lo que ella correspondió con rapidez…), cuando te fuiste, me sentí como si hubiese perdido a un miembro de mi familia…, en tu carta decías que yo era como tu hermana cierto?, pues así de fuerte lo sentí yo…, por favor no te vuelvas ir otra vez así, por favor Will… (Cortamos el cariñoso abrazo, y seque el sollozo de sus ojos con mis manos…)

 **Will** \- nunca más lo hare…, he vuelto para quedarme, y también extrañe mucho a toda la familia Apple…, especialmente a ti… hermana… (Creo que el decirle hermana, fue demasiado para ella, dejo caer un par de lágrimas con una sonrisa…, tuve que secárselas jeje…)

 **Applejack-** y yo a ti… Apple Will… (Oír eso me hizo reaccionar con una sonrisa…), y descuida ya aprendí mi lección, ahora puedo aceptar ayuda de mis amigos sin ser tan obstinada jeje… (Eso nos causó gracias a los 2…)

 **Spike** \- (ahora fui hacia mi fiero amigo Spike, uno de los pocos amigos varones que tengo jeje…) sé que nos volvimos a ver hace apenas un par de días atrás, peor apuesto a que extrañabas verme tal y como soy eh? (dice sonando ligeramente egocéntrico, típico de él jeje…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, bueno, si, así es, no negare que tienes razón en eso, mi estimado dragón… (Me agache para darle un abrazo…, se tardó en reaccionar, tal vez fue por la vergüenza, pero luego me abrazo también…), aun así, si lo comparamos con lo anterior, esto es lo que yo llamo un verdadero reencuentro…

 **Spike** \- jeje, si, es verdad prefiero este reencuentro… (Dice con gracia y alegría…, luego me susurra algo en el oído…), pero no debiste poner en tu carta que tengo sentimientos por…, tu sabes…, creo ahora todos saben que tengo esos sentimientos por algún pony… (Dice algo avergonzado, jeje, eso me hizo algo de gracia…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, no creo que eso hiciera ninguna diferencia, después de todo, creo que para ninguna es un secreto cual es la verdad, y es que no eres muy bueno disimulando cuando la vez… (Le susurre yo…)

 **Spike** \- e-eh?, l-lo dices en serio? (pobre, no se esperaba esa respuesta…)

 **Rarity** \- (corte el abrazo con el avergonzado Spike, y me dirigí a la siguiente amiga…)… una larga y autentica espera llena de muchas cosas inesperadas y peligrosas que han sucedido en todo este tiempo, junto con tensión, estrés, intrigas y dudas,… ah, y sin mencionar que un monstruo gigante, horrible, grosero y desconsiderado tuvo el atrevimiento de robarse mi magia… y la de toda Equestria…, toda una mezcla para enloquecer y envejecer, o por lo menos perder gran parte del trabajo que le lleva a una dama poder conservar la belleza y elegancia…, especialmente en mi caso, al menos tu carta decía toda esas cosas tan caballerosas sobre mi… (Dice con su típico tono…)

 **Will** \- … ay cielos…, y-yo…, lo lamento… (Dije apenado…)

 **Rarity** \- (pero sin previo aviso, esta me abraza con fuerza…, como no me lo esperaba así, no reaccione a tiempo…) pero valió completamente la pena si con eso puedo garantizar tu regreso a casa finalmente…, puedo decirlo con toda seguridad, no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada… (… al oír eso, me volví a ablandar, y la abrase con mucha gentileza…), mi querido Will, has vuelto a Equestria, bienvenido de vuelta a tu hogar…

 **Will** \- Rarity…, muchísimas gracias… (Esta pony enserio a veces abe como llegarme directo al corazón…)

 **Rarity** \- de nada tesoro… (Dijimos cortando el abrazo…, jejeje, lo siento, es que ahora puedo ver como a Rarity se le corre le maquillaje, y ese negro sobre su piel blanca resalta de una manera muy chistosa hahaha…)

 **Pinkie** \- Enfoque mi siguiente atención en la alocada que "arruino" la sorpresa…)… jejeje…, jeje…, sorpresa, je…, ya no vale mucho decir eso ahora verdad?, upsi, lo siento… (Dice rascando su cabeza con una risa nerviosa…)

 **Will** \- hahaha, por favor Pinkie, como si eso me importara mucho hora… (Lo que dije la sorprendió, pero no le di tiempo de reaccionar, pues la abrase con fuerza…), no imaginas cuanto he deseado volver a tener otra competencia de comer dulces contigo… (Al decir eso recupero todo su ánimo, estoy seguro…)

 **Pinkie** \- (ella me abrazo con fuerza también y empezó a hablar con rapidez, alegría y emoción, jejeje, es tan típico de ella…) uy, uy, uy, en serio?, porque yo también he estado deseando lo mismo, he estado planeando muchos tipos diferentes de concursos, de pasteles, de helados, de muffins, de galletas, de caramelos, uh, espera, se me acaba de ocurrir, y si mejor lo mezclamos todo?, así tendríamos una gran variedad, lo que podría resultar aún más dulce y divertido, y entonces- (yo la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- hahahahaha, Pinkie Pie, en serio extrañaba todas tus locuras, te quiero muchísimo amiga… (Dije dando vueltas mientras seguíamos abrazados…, después de me detuve…)

 **Pinkie** \- wooooow, eso fue divertido, me maree jeje-, ¡hey no estoy loca!,- y yo también te extrañe bobito jiji… (Increíble como cambia su humor, primero se ríe de diversión, luego me regaña, y luego se pone tierna…, jeje, el puro estilo Pinkie Pie…, yo la solté frente a mi…), uh, por cierto, me asegure de que tus dulces no se echaran a perder, comencé a comerlos y a compartirlos con todos los ponys a los que me encontraba, ellos lucían lago confundidos del porque estaba dando dulces gratis, pero después de probarlos no se quejaron de nada jijiji…, ¡evite la maldición de los espárragos viva! (haha, no puedo creer que recuerde eso, ni yo lo recordaba…)

 **Will** \- haha, buen trabajo, si, imagine que harías algo así, era mejor hacer eso que dejar que se desperdiciaran… (Dije con humor…), gracias por toda tu ayuda amiga… (Dije acariciándole la cabeza, y empezó a mover la cola…)

 **Pinkie** \- jiji, no hay de que, es lo que hago…, hey, eso se siente tan bien como lo recuerdo… (Si, lo noto en su cara de gusto, y hasta hoy me pregunto, porque será?, pero bueno, qué más da…)

 **Will** \- (esta vez voy hacia Fluttershy…, ella me miraba con esos ojitos algo apenada como de costumbre…, siempre tan tierna…)… hola Fluttershy…, ha pasado realmente mucho tiempo… (Ella no dice nada…),… te extrañe mucho…, y quería agradecerte por cuidar de mi pequeña Esmeralda en mi ausencia…, y…, bueno…, jeje, lo lamento no estoy seguro de que más decir- (me sorprendió abrazándome…), F-Fluttershy?

 **Fluttershy** \- yo…, yo…, ¡yo también te extrañe! (esta… llorando?),

 **Will** \- Fluttershy, estas bien?, porque lloras? (pregunte preocupado…, pero en el fondo sabia la respuesta…)

 **Fluttershy** \- "sniff" porque… porque…, porque no es justo…, no es justo que tuviéramos que dejarte ir así…, hasta mis animalitos me preguntaban porque no volviste a visitarnos, "sniff",… eso fue muy duro, como se supone que iba a decirles que tuviste que irte por razones desconocidas y no podías regresar?,… fue muy duro para ellos…, fue muy duro para todos…, y lo fue para mí…, "sniff", no me gusta ver a mis amiguitos tristes, eso solo me pone triste a mi…, y no me gusta que no estén todos mis amigos…, todo eso es…, es demasiado para mi… (… pobre Fluttershy, en verdad no fue fácil para ella…, me siento algo culpable…)

 **Will** \- (la abrase…, poco a poco sentí que dejo de llorar…, cortamos el abrazo y acaricie su cabeza para hacerla sentir mejor, lo que hizo que se abrieran sus alas y su cola se moviera de gusto…) lo lamento Fluttershy, jamás hubiese tenido la intención de que tu o tus amiguitos animales se sintieran mal por mi culpa…, pero ahora que estoy de vuelta, creo que podre arreglar las cosas con todos…, me ayudarías?

 **Fluttershy** \- (ella seca el sollozo de sus ojos y me esboza una linda sonrisa…) si…, por supuesto que te ayudare…, gracias por haber vuelto… (Veo que ha aprendido a superar su dolor más radio de lo que lo hacia antes…)

 **Will** \- gracia ti por recibirme jeje… (Puedo notar que está mucho mejor…), te has vuelto una pony mucho más fuerte Fluttershy…

 **Fluttershy** \- jeje, todo gracias a los amigos que siempre están conmigo, y a ti… oh, por cierto…, Angel me pidió que te diera saludos, y que no te preocupases por Esmeralda, ya que el cuidaría muy bien de ella personalmente… (Me dice con más tranquilidad…)

 **Will** \- (… eso me hizo pensar en muchas cosas…) ya veo…, le daré las gracias personalmente en cuanto lo vea… (… ok, voy a preguntármelo mentalmente de una buena vez, ese pequeño diablillo siente algo por Esmeralda?,… me preocupare por eso luego, aún tengo a alguien más a quien saludar…)

 **Shining** \- (camine hacia el antigua capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot y actual príncipe del Impero de Cristal…, nos estamos viendo frente a frente, o algo así, digo, él es más alto que yo…)… sabes?, la última vez que nos vimos, tampoco te despediste de mi ni me dijiste que tenías la intención de marcharte…

 **Will** \- jeje…, si…, no fue mi intención en realidad, es que todo pasó tan rápido e improvisado, ni siquiera fui yo quien lo planeo…

 **Shining** \- lo sé, Twili nos lo conto todo…, fue ese tal Dark Opal cierto?, es el culpable de que hallas tenido que irte… (Yo voltee a ver a Twilight, la cual me asintió…, luego volví a dirigir mi irada a su hermano…)

 **Will** \- no podía decir nada… (Dije algo impotente…)

 **Shining** \- lo sé, y lo entiendo… (Me dice de manera comprensiva…), no te sientas mal por eso chico, mira a tu alrededor… (Hice lo que me dijo…, veía a Twilight, Celestia, Luna y a todos los presentes…, todos me ese veían tan confiados y me estaban sonriendo…), todos estamos aquí para darte la bienvenida, porque eres amigo y te queremos y todo eso… (Fue emotivo al principio, pero lo último que dijo me hizo reír…)

 **Will** \- jeje, que?, "te queremos y todo eso"? (le pregunte en tono de burla…)

 **Shining** \- b-bueno yo…, no me culpes, no soy muy bueno con este tipo de cosas… (Lo hice avergonzarse haha, y no sólo a mí me hizo gracia, a su esposa yerman también…), oigan no se rian, al menos estoy tratando…

 **Will** \- haha, lo siento lo siento…, pero tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste…

 **Shining** \- ah sí?, d-digo, desde luego que sí, es raro que yo esté equivocado… (Jeje, ese aire de triunfo no te servirá de nada…)

 **Will** \- jejeje…, gracias Shining Armor, me ayudaste a perder el poco temor que aún me quedaba… (Dije extendiéndole mi mano…)

 **Shining** \- (este reacciono…) no hay de que chic-, quiero decir Will, también estoy contento d que hallas vuelto sabes?

 **Will** \- ah sí? (pregunte en tono burlón y arqueando una ceja…)

 **Shining** \- si… (Dice viéndome como si me estuviera retando…)

… y de pronto, como si ambos entendiéramos lo que pensaba el otro, alzamos los puños e hicimos como si fuésemos a golpear al otro, lo que estoy seguro que preocupo a varios…, pero en realidad, en vez de un golpe, lo que hicimos fue chocar los puños con fuerza, como viejos amigos y guerreros de honor…, jeje, resulto gracioso para nosotros ver como algunos se asustaron de que fuésemos a pelear aquí o algo…

 **Cadence** \- (ella suspira aliviada…) que alivio…, oigan no vuelvan asustarnos así otra vez, eso no fue nada gracioso…

 **Shining** \- (Shining y yo reíamos algo apenados…) jejeje, lo lamento mi amor, es que no lo pudimos resistir… (Ella viene hacia él y ambos sea abrazan como pareja…)

 **Will** \- además, esa es la forma que solemos tener los chicos de expresar lo bien que nos llevamos, verdad principito? (dije con humor…)

 **Shining** \- tú lo has dicho, niño de otro mundo… (Jejeje, a Twilight y a Cadence no les quedó más remedio que aceptarlo…)

 **Pinkie** \- (ella parece de pronto junto a mí, solo que ya estoy aprendiendo a no asustarme…) ¡hey, no pierdas ese buen humor, aun te falta un abrazo por dar y recibir! (dice emocionada muy cerca de mi cara…)

 **Will** \- (yo estaba incomodo por eso, pero también pensativo…) ehhhhh…, ah sí?,… cual?

 **Pinkie** \- ¡este! (inmediatamente al gritar eso empezó a reunir a todos los ponys y dragón presentes con mucha velocidad e hizo que todos estuviésemos muy pegados unos con otros que ya ni siquiera podíamos distinguir donde terminaba uno empezaba el otro…), ¡un gran abrazo grupal de bienvenida, jijiji, viva! (grita con emoción…)

… ok, por un segundo fue incomodo por estar así de… juntos?, no más bien revueltos…, bla-bla-bla, en fin, como pudimos nos acomodamos y… bueno…, fue el abrazo grupal más grande y cálido que he sentido en mucho tiempo…, no es que menos precie los abrazos grupales que recibía en Canterlot High que siempre se sintieron muy dulces, pero…, en definitiva, no hay lugar como el hogar…

 **Pinkie** \- (cortamos todos el abrazo y…) ¡hey, todo esto hasta ahora fue muy lindo y todo eso, pero se supone que esto es una fiesta para celebrar tu regreso, así que, que comience la diversión, y que suene la música! (creo que todos concordamos con ella…)

 **Octavia** \- p-por supuesto, en seguida iré con los músicos y- (Pinkie la interrumpe…)

 **Pinkie** \- de que hablas bobita?, hoy tu eres una invitada, no parte el elenco… (Le dijo, evitando que subiese al escenario y se fuera detrás del telón donde seguramente estarán preparándose los demás músicos…)

 **Octavia** \- … oh…, cierto…, lo lamento es la fuerza del habito… (Dice algo apenada…, jeje, eso nos causó algo de gracia a todos, como se nota que esta acostumbrada a tocar en las fiestas y no a ser parte de ellas jeje…)

… pues bien, la fiesta comenzó…, música…, bocadillos…, amigos…, convivencia…, reencuentro…, conversaciones…, bromas…, bailes… aunque yo no sé bailar como tal jeje…, esto es mucho mejor de lo que me hubiese podido imaginar…, mejor que el regreso a casa que tango disfrutaba en mis sueños…

… qué más puedo decir?,… que tal cuando Rainbow Dash trato de atacarme como en los viejos tiempos mientras yo esquivaba todos sus ataques confundido del porque me atacaba tan de repente…, a lo que me respondió que tiene algo que ver con que yo le había dicho pecho plano…, cuando fue que yo le dije…,… oh…, ¡y en serio se tardó tanto en captar aquel mensaje?!,… un momento, esto me recuerda a que hace tiempo tuve un sueño donde ella se daba cuenta de a lo que me refería el día que estuvimos todos juntos en el lago y me amenazaba diciendo "me las pagaras cuando vuelvas",… acaso fue real?, eso no puede ser…,… o sí?,… ehhhhh…, mejor solo me disculpo con ella y ya…

… les mostraba a todos mis amigos las cosas que traía de Canterlot High, la mochila, la patineta, incluso la placa de reconocimiento por el tiempo que estuve como consejero y asesor escolar de Canterlot High, eso en serio los impresiono a todos, no tenían ni idea de eso, creo que a Twilight se le olvido contarles ese pequeño detalle jeje…, pero cuando Applejack vio el nombre inscrito en la placa, se quedó sorprendida, valla no esperaba que tuviera su apellido con mi nombre…, cuando le explique que "la otra Applejack" accedió a prestar su apellido como regalo de hermandad hacia mí, ella…, bueno…

 **Applejack** \- ¡oh, por todos los rayos, no puedo creer que esa vaquera se me adelantara! (hahahahaha, cielos, en serio le molesto eso?)

… jejeje, bueno, después de calmarla, siguió disfrutando de la fiesta y almenos ahora acepto que no importaba quien me diera el apellido primero, ya que al final, es el miso…, además, creo que el que yo le recordara que ella fue la primera en llamarme Apple Will, la ayudo a recuperar ese pedacito de ánimo y de ego jejeje…

… mientras algunos bailaban, yo me tome un momento de descanso para sentarme en una mesa, en la que casualmente estaba descansando Fluttershy…, estuve conversando con ella un poco más, solo quería saber cómo ha estado Esmeralda en todo este tiempo…, y por su mirada y su sonrisa, puedo tranquilizarme al saber que no podría haberla dejado en mejores manos que en los de mi amable y tímida pegaso…,… y justo cuando hablándole todo eso, sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, le mostré Fluttershy como las puertas del salón se abrían ligeramente, permitiéndonos ver a esa distancia a…

 **Fluttershy** \- Angel? (el conejo se logró colarse en el castillo, y viene corriendo directo a su dueña…, y también…)

 **Will** \- … Esmeralda? (… si, era ella, mi pequeña ardillita me veía con una gran sonrisa dese la entrada…)

… este par de traviesos seguro supusieron que ya la fiesta había comenzado y aprovecharon para colarse…, Angel corrió hasta llegar a nosotros y treparse a los brazos de Fluttershy…, y Esmeralda corrió hasta llegar y treparse a los míos…, me sonriera, me lloraba y me abrazaba con fuerza, mi pequeña ardillita no se molestaba en ocultar lo mucho que me extraño, y para qué negarlo?, yo tampoco, pues la abrase y la apachurre en mi pecho, en mi cara, y le hice tantas cosquillas y caricias como podía…, luego de unos minutos de eso, ya estaba mucho más tranquila…, Angel también me saludo, el pequeño diablillo paree que me extraño también, aunque es bueno para disimular…, pero cuando le agradecí por cuidar a Esmeralda todo este tiempo, pude notar como se sonrojo jejeje…

… me levante de la mesa y deje al par de traviesos con Fluttershy, y me dirigí a la mesa con bocadillos para seguir disfrutando de esa deliciosa dulzura…, ahí pude ver a Cadence y Shining Amor, quienes estaban comiendo también mientras conversaban, jeje, en verdad son toda una pareja, esos ojitos llenos de amor que ambos se hacen no mienten…, iba a saludarlos, pero algo paso, Cadence se sintió mareada por un momento, de eso me di cuenta fácilmente…

 **Shining** \- Cadence, estas bien mi amor? (pregunta preocupado mientras la sujeta para evitar que se caiga por el mareo…)

 **Cadence** \- s-sí, estoy bien cielo…, solo…, solo fue un pequeño mareo jeje… (Dice recobrando el equilibrio y el la suelta…, espera, dijo mareo?)

 **Shining** \- ya veo…, jeje, se hacen más frecuentes eh? (frecuentes?)

 **Cadence** \- si, pero es normal en mis condiciones, y aún faltan varios meses jeje… (Condiciones?, meses?, de que están…?,… un momento…, acaso…?,… ¡si, no sé por qué, pero si estoy seguro!)

…como al parecer ellos no se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, termine de acercarme para saludarlos…, ahí disimularon completamente de lo que estaban hablando y terminamos hablando de cualquier otra cosa, pero está bien…, jejeje, después de todo, es una "sorpresa",… aun así, no pude evitarlo, sentí la necesidad de sorprenderlos…

 **Will** \- (hablábamos de bla-bla-bla hasta que yo…) jejeje…, a propósito Cadence… (ella me ve…),… cuanto tiempo tienes?

 **Cadence** \- (ella se avergonzó un poco…) oh…, cielos Will, no esperaba que algún dia me preguntaras mi edad… (Lo malinterpreto…)

 **Will** \- jeje, no, no es eso… (dije agitando mi mano…)

 **Shining** \- entonces que es? (pregunta confundido…)

 **Will** \- pregunto cuanto tiempo tienes en estado? (… al oírme preguntar eso, se pusieron nerviosos, ni aunque trataran de disimular podrían ocultarlo…)

 **Shining** \- e-e-estado?, d-de que clase de estado estás hablando jeje? (con esa risa nerviosa nadie te creería…)

 **Cadence** \- s-sí, no comprendo tu pregunta… (Claro que si jeje…)

 **Will** \- … en serio?, son muy malos disimulando, saben? (ellos se vieron entre si nerviosos, creo que ya están considerando la remota posibilidad de que yo lo sepa…),… a ver, lo preguntare directamente… (Ellos me volvieron a ver y tragaron saliva nerviosos…),… cuanto tiempo tienes de **embarazo**?)

… hahaha, mira nada más esas caras de susto e incredulidad, no tienen precio…, sus nervios estaban por los aires, por suerte todos los demás estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre nosotros 3…, los tenia atrapados, no podían negarme la verdad n mi cara, más aun cuando me veían con mi mirada de "saben que tengo la razón, no pueden engañarme", así que, con todo y sus nervios, se resignaron a admitir la derrota…, con todo el temor, me hicieron muchas preguntas, "porque preguntaba eso?", "como fue posible que me enterara?", hasta me suplicaron de una forma algo apenada que no le dijera nada a ningún pony…, esto ya me estaba poniendo nervioso a mí, no esperaba que se alteraran tanto porque yo lo supiera, esto se me fuera de las manos…, eso me pasa por meterme en la vida privada de otros, que tonto…

 **Cadence** \- (ella tenía sus manos en forma de súplica…) Will, te lo pido por lo que mas quieras, no le digas ni una palabra de esto, por favor… (Me da mucha pena verla así…)

 **Will** \- C-Cadence yo no tengo la más mínima intención de decir nada, te lo prometo, esto se quedara aquí ente nosotros 3… (Dije nervioso y tratando de calmarla…, y creo que poco a poco lo estoy logrando…)

 **Shining** \- e-eh?, d-de verdad?, lo dices en serio?, puedes guardar el secreto? (porque se sorprende?)

 **Will** \- por supuesto, porque habría de decirle esto a algún pony?, esto es algo que a mí no me corresponde, no sería correcto que yo revelara esto… (Mis palabras en verdad lograron calmarlos a los 2, hasta suspiraron de alivio…), porque están tan sorprendidos?, tan poca confianza tenían en mí? (ellos reaccionaron con eso…, y se disculparon conmigo…, wow, no sé ni que penar al respecto…)

… unos pocos meses, ese es el tiempo que tiene Cadence de embarazo, con razón casi no se le notan…, al menos logre obtener la respuesta y calmarlos, sin mencionar que se sentían avergonzados de haber dudado de mi por un momento…, y cuando me preguntaron cómo sabia de todo esto…, jejeje…, no deberían haberlo preguntado…, ya que, "se muchas cosas" es todo lo que obtuvieron de mi parte jeje…

… pues bien, la fiesta continuo, y me asegure de pasar tiempo con todos y cada uno de mis amigos, de la única y maravillosa manera que cada uno tenía de diferente y especial…, estoy totalmente feliz con este resultado, ver como todos me recibieron de vuelta y como nos estamos divirtiendo es lo que siempre quise…, si…, estoy es sentirse en casa…, aun así, siempre tendré a Canterlot High en mi corazón…, la única escuela que no me ha dado miedo en mi vida, hahaha, bueno, ya no hay porque seguir siendo melancólico…

… otros detales menores, fueron que Heartwill me comento que pidió el día libre mañana porque quería ponerse al día conmigo y que volviésemos a divertirnos como solíamos hacerlo…, lo cual me pareció bien, ya que yo tenía toda la intención de quedarme aquí mañana, por varias razones, entre ellas, pasear por esta bella ciudad…, cuando le comente mis planes a las chichas y a Spike, bueno.., por un lado se decepcionaron de que no regresara a Ponyville inmediatamente junto con ellas, peor por el otro lado, entendieron mis razón del porqué, especialmente por la emoción de haber podido volver al fin…, así que, con todo eso ya dicho,

… qué más puedo decir sobre esta fiesta?,… bueno, nada fuera de lo "normal",… Octavia me comento que no se quedaría mañana, que regresaría con las chicas y Spike a Ponyville, ya que le preocupa haber dejado la casa sola con Vinyl…, hahahahaha, ok, eso fue cruel, pero no la culpo por eso…, Cadence y Shining Armor también se irían mañana, de regreso al Imperio de Cristal, pero es lógico, no me sorprende, digo, son los gobernantes, tienen que estar ahí la mayor parte de su tiempo…, en cierto momento ya era hora de que Luna se retirara ya que tenía que cumplir con su deber como princesa de la noche…, fue una lástima el no haber podido verla más por esa noche, pero al menos pude despedirme apropiadamente y decirle buenas noches…

… ya era hora…, los dulces se acabaron, el pastel también, los músicos estaban exhaustos, y nosotros ya estábamos listos para dormir…, fue lindo mientras duro…, así que sin más que hacer, no dirigimos todos a nuestras habitaciones…, el mejor recuentro de mi vida, hasta la caminata hacia las habitaciones la disfrute, tal vez porque Celestia nos acompañó jejeje, si ya se, es medio tonto, pero qué más da, estoy feliz…, realmente feliz…, este es un día que nunca olvidare, y está en la lista de los mejores 10 de mi vida…

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate-** … todo un reencuentro emotivo…

 **DOI** \- eso fue sarcasmo?, todo paso como debía pasar, se pusieron al día, se dieron sus abrazos, y todos están felices, eso es todo lo que importa…

 **Fate** \- tú crees?, y donde quedo la parte más emotiva?, y el romance, y la pasión, y-?

 **Luck** \- no tengo queja alguna sobre el desenlace de esto, pacifico, directo y sin más complicaciones de las necesarias…

 **DOI** \- lo dijiste perfectamente amigo…

 **Fate** \- hombres, no tienen remedio…, bueno, como sea, que hará ahora?

 **Luck** \- dormir…

 **Fate** \- dormir?, se supone que es su fiesta de "bienvenido a casa", no deberían celebras hasta que amanezca?

 **DOI** \- en ese mundo técnicamente es Celestia quien decide cuando amanece, pero ese no es el caso, están felices pero también agotados ya es hora de prepararse para mañana…, Will tendrá un día bastante agitado, de eso no me cabe duda…

 **Fate-** quiero que le pase algo más romántico, ya le toca

 **Luck** \- el no parece estar muy preocupado por cosas como esa, mejor solo espera y ve lo que suceda, y te apuesto a que se va a descontrolar totalmente tan pronto como pongo un pie fuera del castillo…

 **Fate** \- oye tu no opines, él es mi protegido no el tuyo…

 **DOI** \- en realidad yo concuerdo con el…

 **Fate** \- ¡ahhh, saben que, me rindo! (se va molesta…)

 **Luck** \- … acaso dije algo mal?

 **DOI** \- ya se le pasara, no se perderá de nada que Will haga, ya verás cómo vuelve pronto…, ah mira, ya están por terminar este día…

 **Luck** \- … lo veo…, pero cambiando de tema DOI…, en verdad no te importa que tome algo de tiempo para tener… mi "turno" por decirlo de alguna forma?

 **DOI** \- en lo más mínimo, ya Fate lo hizo, tú tienes el mismo derecho de hacerlo y expresarte…

 **Luck** \- … ya veo…, gracias…

 **DOI** \- no hay de qué viejo amigo…

 **Fate** \- (ella regresa…) ok, ok, exagere, a ver, de que me perdí?

 **DOI** \- nada importante…, en fin, sigamos observando otro rato…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… todos mis amigos ya estaban en sus habitaciones, ya nos habíamos dado las buenas noches, y yo ya estaba en la puerta de mi habitación, y antes de entrar e irme a dormir, agradecí a Celestia una vez más por todo, a lo cual me dijo "no hay de que" con una cálida sonrisa…, y también me dijo "bienvenido de vuelta" con la misma dulzura…, jejeje, extrañaba mucho ver esa linda sonrisa, especialmente combinada con esas tiernas caritas de pony…

… sin poder evitarlo, y para sorpresa de ella, abrase a Celestia como si abrazara a una hermana mayor a la cual no veía desde hacen mucho tiempo…, tras pasar la inesperada impresión, esta también correspondió el abrazo…, y luego de un momento, nos separamos…

 **Will** \- buenas noches Princesa… (Le dije lleno de felicidad…)

 **Celestia** \- buenas noches Will… (Me responde igual…)

… ella se retiró, y yo entre a la habitación…, comencé a respirar profundamente, no por el cansancio, sino por lo relajado y feliz que me sentía en ese momento…, estoy en casa…, me repetía con alegría eso una y otra vez en mi mente, y cada vez que lo volvía a pensar, más emoción recorría mi cuerpo…, pero antes de que mi lado Brony se saliera de control, decidí calmarme jeje…, estoy agotado, aun si quisiera hacer una de las mías, ya no tengo energía para eso…, así que, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, me concentre únicamente en, número 1, tomar una ducha, número 2, que Esmeralda estuviese a mi lado, y número 3, recostarme y relajarme…, después de todo el tiempo que he pasado lejos de aquí, esto se siente como el paraíso jejeje…

… muy a pesar de mi cansancio físico y mental, no podía evitar darle vueltas a muchas cosas cruzando por mi cabeza…, cosas en las que puedo pensar, ahora que ya no tengo casi nada de presión encima como antes…, muchas cosas aun no resueltas y que temo que se vuelvan un gran problema en un futuro…, muchas cosas a las que aún no les encuentro respuesta, y eso me frustra porque solo me angustia más…,… muchas cosas que Dark Opal trama, y que aún no ha explicado…

… para empezar, Sunset Shimmer…, no puedo dejar de pensar en aquella conversación que tuvimos…, entiendo su preocupación, Dark Opal le hizo algo en aquel entonces, ambos estamos seguros de eso, solo que hasta este día, no pudimos averiguar que fue…, Sunset…, solo espero que estés bien de ahora en adelante…, no dejes que lo que sea que haya hecho mi otro yo te afecte…, te prometo, que si te encuentras en peligro, no dudare en volver a Canterlot High para ayudarte mi querida amiga…, te lo juro…

… otra cosa…, la pieza clave…, el collar de la sirena…, ese horrible objeto que me está obligado a guardar y a esconderlo de todos mis amigos justo en la mochila queme reglaron la Rarity y SB de Canterlot High…, si Dark Opal se tomó la molestia de obligarnos a estar en ese mundo alterno todo este tiempo, quiere decir que el collar jugara un papel importante en lo que sea que este tramando…, además, porque darle ese nombre tan característico si no fuese algo "especial"?,… "hmmm",… todo esto solo me lleva a pensar que el collar de la sirena es posiblemente la parte más importante de su "plan",… o por lo menos, "algo obligatorio",… si… estoy seguro, solo que no se "cómo?" o "porque?"

… pero, lo que más me intriga es esto…, no lo había pensado antes, pero ahora que lo analizo con más cuidado…, hasta hora, las "piezas" que Dark Opal había estado encontrando, eran…, como decirlo?,… "seres vivos",… Sunset Shimmer…, Discord…, Chrysalis…, y…,… pues…, sé que el cuerno del rey sombra no puede considerarse un "ser vivo", pero…, técnicamente, "estuvo vivo",… será coincidencia?,…

… pero entonces, porque el collar de las sirenas, que estoy seguro no es ni nunca fue un ser vivo, forma parte de su…, como debería decirlo?, es que no puedo ni decirle "plan" a esta locura…, que está tramando?, que es lo que pretende hacer cuando ubique todas esas "piezas",… lo que es más, entonces, eso quiere decir que las otras 2 piezas que vi en forma de sombras en mi sueño la primera noche que estuve en Canterlot High sin también seres vivos?,… ¡no lo sé, no lo sé, no sé qué pensar, no poder entender nada me está frustrando demasiado, que es lo que no estoy viendo?!

 **Will** \- ¿¡AHHHHH, DEMONIOS, QUE ES LO QUE NO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN!? (Al darme cuenta de que grite, me levante de la cama hasta la cintura, me tape con fuerza la boca con vergüenza, y esperaba que nadie me hubiese escuchado…, sin embargo…)

… Esmeralda que ya estaba dormida, se despertó de golpe y dio un salto de susto tan fuerte que toco el techo…, tembló por unos momentos y luego callo justo en mis brazos…, la pobrecita creo que se mareo…

 **Will** \- ay santo cielo Esmeralda, lo siento mucho, estas bien? (esta gira su cabeza de una manera algo cómica, indicando que esta mareada…, luego se recompone y me ve…), lo lamento, no quería despertarte y menos de una manera tan cruel… (Ella me hace señales de no estar enojada…), gracias…, (ahora me señala y me ve con preocupación…)… eh?, yo? (ella asiente…), no, yo estoy bien, solo…, solo pensaba… en voz alta…, en voz muy alta… (Esta tiene una mirada de no estar convencida de lo que digo…)

 **Rainbow** \- (de pronto la puerta e mi habitación se abre, y Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie entran…) amigo te pasa algo malo?, te escuchamos gritar y nos preocupamos… (Caminan hasta ponerse frente a mí que estoy sentado en la cama…)

 **Will** \- eh?, oh, sí, no se preocupen, yo…, creo que deje que mis pensamientos se salieran de control jeje… (Dije rascando mi cabeza con una sonrisa algo forzada…)

 **Pinkie** \- estas seguro?, ese gesto no me convence y esa sonrisa está muy forzada… (… rayos Pinkie…)

 **Will** \- lo digo en serio chicas, de verdad, no es nada grave… (Ambas me siguen viendo sin estar del todo seguras…),… pero díganme algo, acaso yo… las desperte con el grito?

 **Rainbow** \- pueeeees… (Ahora está imitando lo que yo hice…)

 **Pinkie** \- sip… (Tan directa y risueña como siempre…)

 **Will** \- lo siento… (Dije algo apenado…)

 **Rainbow** \- oye, no te preocupes por eso amigo, no es la gran cosa, me han despertado cosas peores jeje… (Dice sentándose a mi lado y poniendo su mano en mi hombro…), aunque me sorprende que nadie más se haya despertado, debo admitir que ese grito tuyo se escuchó preocupante, por eso vinimos a ver como estabas, no escuchábamos un grito así desde que te quedaste dormido en el tren camino a Canterlot para que las princesas te conocieran… (Debo decir que se siente bien que me demuestre que le preocupo, y me siento nostálgico de recordar ese día…)

 **Pinkie** \- exacto, aunque la verdad no es tan raro que las demás no se hallan levantado, digo a Rarity nada la despierta cuando toma sus "sueños de belleza", Applejack trabaja todo el día así que despertarla cuando duerme te tomara al menos 2 gritos más como esos, Fluttershy duerme como bebe, especialmente cuando abraza a Angel, y Twilight es de la que tienen el sueño pesado, especialmente en esas raras ocasiones en las que no tiene prisa por cualquier asunto… (… Rainbow y yo nos quedamos sin palabras, como es que Pinkie sabe todos esos detalles?), el único que me sorprende que no se haya despertado es… (Alguien más abrió la puerta de mi habitación, y entonces entro…)

 **Spike** \- disculpa Will, estas bien?, te escuche gritar y… (Notó que no era el único en venir a verme…), parece que no fui el único…

 **Will** \- lo siento Spike, como le dije a las chicas, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que me descontrole… (Dije sobándome los ojos por el sueño…), está bien, gracias por venir a verme, pueden volver a dormir tranquilamente, les prometo que no habrá más gritos, al menos no por esta noche jeje… (Dije sonando gracioso…)

 **Spike** \- estas seguro? (yo asiento…), de acuerdo, buenas noches entonces, y buenas noches a ustedes chicas… (Los 3 se dirigen hacia fuera mientras nos despedimos…)

 **Rainbow** \- igualmente, buenas noches a los 3…

 **Pinkie** \- que tengan duces en sus sueños… (Dice con ánimo…)

 **Spike** \- no querrás decir, "que tengan dulces sueños"?

 **Will** \- jeje, créeme Spike, no creo que se halla confundió con lo que dijo… (Sip, Rainbow y yo habíamos captado el mensaje de Pinkie y nos causó gracia…)

… los 3 se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y yo me volví a acomodar en mi cama… poco a poco y sobre esta cómoda cama, comencé a cerrar mis ojos, pues ya me canse de pensar en tantas cosas a las que no le encuentro una respuesta definitiva…, y viendo por última vez a mi pequeña primera amiga junto a mí durmiendo tranquilamente y sonriendo con ternura…, yo decidí dejar de angustiarme por todas esas cosas…, al menos, por ahora…, y entonces, me relaje con toda la intención de dormir…, de lo único que me arrepiento de este día, es de no haber podido decirle a Luna buenas noches junto con Rainbow, Pinkie y Spike jeje, si ya sé que es tonto ya que fue la primera a quien le dije buenas noches, pero que puedo decir?, sigue siendo mi princesa y pony favorita…

… en fin, mañana será un nuevo día…, un nuevo día aquí en mí autentico hogar…, nunca olvidare los maravillosos momentos que viví en Canterlot High…, nunca olvidare a mis otras amigas…, nunca…, pero ahora, un nuevo capítulo en mi vida se ha abierto, y ya es tiempo de seguir explorando lo que este maravilloso mundo tiene para ofrecerme, sin importar las dificultades por las que deba pasar…, y con ese último y feliz pensamiento en mi mente,… me dormí…

… ya que estoy de regreso en casa, me hubiese gustado disfrutar de una noche de sueño sin ninguna interrupción…, lástima que no será así…, debí suponer que volvería a aparecer tan pronto como regresara… mos…

 **Dark Opal** \- alegra esa cara de insatisfecho, finalmente hemos vuelto a "casa", ahora ya puedes dejar de quejarte… (Dice flotando acostado frente mí, debajo del árbol de cerezo de mis sueños en el campo de flores junto al lago…)

 **Will** \- (yo lo ignoraba mientras observaba al árbol…, poco a poco le están creciendo los cerezos otra vez…, y el campo de flores está recuperando lentamente sus flores…, y el lago está llenándose de agua, a pequeñas cantidades, pero v avanzando…)… Dark Opal… (El me mira sin cambiar su posición…),… que es realmente este sueño? (pregunte con calma…)

 **Dark Opal-** … porque preguntas algo que suena tan raro? (acaso se está haciendo el tonto?)

 **Will** \- (decidí que no me exaltaría por su culpa, así que hable conservando la calma…)… porque… después de todas las veces que he terminado soñando exactamente con este mismo lugar…, el hecho de que siempre que quieres hablar conmigo nos vemos precisamente aquí…, y también… la forma en la que incrementaste toda tu magia al reunir lo que parecía ser la "fuerza vital" de este sitio para enfrentarte a las sirenas…, me ha llevado a pensar que este campo de flores no es simplemente un lugar aleatorio que mi mente crea como producto de mi sueño… (Dije sintiendo la intriga…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … (…)… (…porque no dice nada?, ni siquiera está haciendo una de sus bromas, solo me está viendo fijamente…, conozco esa expresión, sé que sabe algo…),… nada es simplemente lo que parece…, eso es algo que ambos sabemos muy bien…

 **Will-** entonces dime lo que sepas, sea lo que sea…, y no tiene caso que intentes negarlo…, yo sé, que tú sabes, que yo sé que sabes algo… (Si, lo dije así a propósito…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (el aquea una ceja viéndome fijamente…)… jejeje…, que chistosito…, si, es verdad…, bueno… si en verdad quieres saber… (Me prepare para oír lo que fuera…),… lo cierto es que ni yo tengo todos los detalles, pero…, a falta de una mejor definición, se podría decir que este "sueño", es donde se acumula y se desarrolla toda la esencia de nuestra energía… (Dice dejando de flotar y poniéndose de pie frente a mi…), ya sea la energía de la magia… (Dice señalándose a si mismo…), o la energía vital… (Dice señalándome a mí…)

 **Will** \- (eso me sorprendió un poco…, pero lo acepte con rapidez…)… con que eso es, eh?

 **Dark Opal** \- eso es, precisamente… (Dice viéndomelo con esa sonrisa que normalmente me molestaría, pero por alguna razón, las cosas entre nosotros están calmadas en esta ocasión…)

 **Will** \- pero porque aquí?, (pregunte volteando a ver el árbol que aún me faltaba mucho por recuperarse…), porque precisamente en este campo, con este árbol, y ese lago?

 **Dark Opal** \- como dije, no tengo todos los detalles, no lo sé… (El también volta a ver el árbol, ambos lo estamos viendo fijamente…), porque el sol sale todos los días? (estuve a punto de responderle, pero me interrumpió…), y no me digas que porque Celestia lo alza, porque sería un peor chiste que los míos, y sabes perfectamente que en nuestro mundo esa pregunta o tendría respuesta…

 **Will** \- … jejeje… (No lo pude evitar, me hizo gracia…),… como sea…, debe haber algún significado del porque este lugar…

 **Dark Opal** \- y lo hay… (Yo deje de ver el árbol y lo vi a él, y este hizo lo mismo conmigo…), solo que aún no logro descubrirlo… (… esto se siente raro, hablar con el así, con tanta calma…),… pero lo hare… solo es cuestión de tiempo…

 **Will** \- … escucha Dark Opal, yo… (El me interrumpe, debí saber que esto terminaría así…)

 **Dark Opal** \- basta, no otra vez por favor, ya pasamos por esto cuando esas 3 ridículas pececitas intentaron controlarme, además, esa "mirada comprensiva" siempre me ha provocado nauseas… (Y ya estaos de vuelta a como siempre…)

 **Will** \- en serio es mucho pedirte pasar 10 minutos sin que actúes como un patán? (dije reprochando, pero este solo serio en mi cara, que irritante…)

 **Dark Opal** \- haha, una de las pocas cosas que compartimos en común, es que a ambos nos gusta expresarnos tal y como somos, así que no es justo que se me considere un "patán" por aceptarme tal y como soy, y si a los demás no les gusta, bueno, no puedes caerle bien a todos o sí? (Que descaro…)

 **Will** \- tienes una lengua demasiado filosa… (Le dije con seriedad…)

 **Dark Opal** \- y acaso tú no? (pregunta en burla, me hizo refunfuñar…), de cualquier modo, no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por el misterio de este lugar en este momento, debo concentrarme en planear muy bien mi siguiente jugada… (Dice sonriendo con malicia…)

 **Will** \- tu siguiente jugada?,… quieres decir- (me interrumpió…)

 **Dark Opal** \- la siguiente pieza?, así es…, la quinta pieza…, pero me tomara mucho tiempo lograr obtenerla…, por ahora está en un lugar inaccesible para mi… (Tanto misterio me está molestando…)

 **Will** \- y que es exactamente la quinta pieza?, algún otro ser vivo? (el me ve fijamente…), no esperaras que crea que es casualidad que hasta ahora, con excepción del collar de la sirena, todas las "piezas" de las que hablas son o fueron seres vivos… (Le dije con tono de confrontación…)

 **Dark Opal** \- jejeje, era obvio para mí que te darías cuenta de eso tarde o temprano, aunque no es como si fuera un gran misterio en realidad… (No parece ni un poco impresionado…), y para responder a tu pregunta…, así es…, la quinta pieza es otro ser vivo… (Me molesta la naturalidad con la que se toma esta situación…)

 **Will** \- (lo que dijo me dejo pensativo…)… y dices que está en un lugar inaccesible?,… donde? (Esa es la gran pregunta…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … adivina, hahahahaha… (¿¡Que!?)

 **Will** \- ¡hey, déjate de absurdos enigmas y responde mi-! (estaba enojado, pero me asusto al interrumpirme apareciendo frente a mí, me está viendo cara a cara con una mirada seria que me preocupa…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … en el lugar donde merece estar por sus crímenes…, un lugar de indescriptibles… peligros… (… un escalofrió tremendo recorrió mi espalda…)

 **Will** \- (lentamente él se apartó de mi dejándome con el susto por un momento, hasta que me recompuse…)… y-y que es…?, o más bien, quien es la quinta pieza?,… porque es tan peligrosa? (pregunte viéndolo con seriedad…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … jejejejeje…, lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento de confrontarlo frente a frente, hahahahaha… (¡Otra vez me juega sucio!)

 **Will** \- ¡Dark Opal, no me importa lo que pretendas no voy a dejar que me pongas en una posición tan peligrosa, si esa "quinta pieza" es en verdad un riesgo tan grande, ni sueñes que voy a participar en tus locuras! (le grite mientras él seguía riéndose…)

 **Dark Opal** \- jejejejeje, da igual, siempre me las arreglo para forzarte a cooperar, o acaso lo olvidaste? (¡demonios, es verdad!), además señor melodrama, estaré loco, pero no soy un des-precavido, estoy consciente de que la quinta pieza es posiblemente la más peligrosa y difícil de todas, incluso aún más de lo que fue el collar de la sirena… (Eso llamo mucho mi atención, principalmente me preocupo…), apoderarme de esta pieza será el mayor reto hasta ahora…, si…, será divertido para mi cubrir todos los detalles de cómo llegare hasta ella, hahahahaha… (Si en verdad es algo o alguien tan peligroso, no entiendo cómo es que esto le causa gracia…)

 **Will** \- ¡tú, tu estas demente! (le grite enojado…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ¡si, hahahahaha! (¡basta!)

… como si no hubiese aprendido mi lección después de todas las veces que esto me ha pasado, intente ponerle las manos encima, pero este se desvaneció y reapareció detrás de mí, y no paraba de reír…, quien o que es esta "quinta pieza"?, porque es tan peligrosa?, fue lo último que paso por mi mente antes de ver como el chasqueaba los dedos con esa risa burlona, para finalmente… despertarme…

… me desperte suspirando, no sé si por alivio o por cansancio, pero honestamente me daba igual en este momento, lo único que ocupaba todo el lugar en mi cabeza eran mis planes para divertirme hoy…, veía como el sol se asomaba por la ventana de mi habitación, lo que indicaba un nuevo día, uno traído por la princesa Celestia, un nuevo día aquí, en mi hogar, y por eso, una sonrisota que no pude controlar se esbozó en mi rostro jejeje…, así que decidí olvidarme por ahora e Dark Opal, de las "piezas", y de todo lo demás, todo lo que me importaba ahora era disfrutar de mi regreso a casa con un largo paseo por todo Canterlot…

 **Reto De Dark Opal:… cuando legara el día en que Will superara su gran debilidad?, pero en fin, pueden adivinar que tiene que ver eso con lo que está a punto de pasar?**

… con eso en mente, comencé a desvestirme para tomar un refrescante baño, me envolví de la cintura para abajo con una toalla, me dirigí hacia la ducha de mi habitación, abrí la puerta y…,… me quiero morir…

 **Pinkie** \- … (… nos estamos viendo fijamente…, estoy sin palabras y rojo por la indescriptible vergüenza que siento en este momento…)… ammmmm…, ok, se que esto es incómodo y raro, peor preguntare…, cabe la más remota posibilidad de que me haya equivocado de baño… y de habitación? (… 3,…2,…1…)

 **Will** \- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, PORQUE A MI?!)

 **Primera persona, Celestia POV.**

… mi trabajo como princesa del sol estaba hecho y ahora, estoy en el comedor esperando a que el desayuno esté listo y a que uno a uno lleguen todos los que compartiremos este lindo momento, mi hermana, Cadence y Shining Armor, mi fiel Twilight Sparkle, las jóvenes Octavia y Heartwill que el día de hoy son principalmente invitadas que otra cosa, aunque creo que estaban algo nerviosas, supongo que es porque no suelen comer en la misma mesa con nosotras jeje…, y el resto de mis gentiles y valientes ponys llegaba…, bueno, casi todos…

… mientras que yo me sentaba al borde de la mesa, mi hermana se sentaba al lado izquierdo cerca de mí, mi fiel alumna y Spike al lado derecho, ya su lado, Cadence y Shining Armor, y al lado de estos, las jóvenes Heartwill y Octavia…, jeje, pude ver claramente sus nervios…, al lado de mi hermana, se sentaron Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash…, ahora solo faltaban…

 **Celestia** \- (ya estaban casi todos en la mesa, pero me pareció raro no ver a…) disculpen, alguno ha visto a Will a Pinkie Pie o a Applejack? (les pregunte a todos los presentes en general…)

 **Octavia-** temo que no princesa, en cuanto me levante y me prepare, me dedique a practicar mi música en mi habitación, luego de eso vine de inmediato al comedor, no sé en donde puedan estar… (Dice con serenidad…), que hay de ti?, los haz visto? (le pregunta a la joven Heartwill sentada a su lado…)

 **Heartwill** \- no, ni idea, me levante, me vestí y fui al campo para hacer mis ejercicios matutinos, no vi más que a unos guardias y algunas sirvientas y mayordomos de camino a allí, y cuando me dirigía hacia acá, tampoco los vi…

 **Cadence-** es muy extraño, por lo que Twilight me ha contado la familia de Applejack suele levantarse muy temprano para trabajar, y eso incluye al joven Will…

 **Twilight** \- no se preocupe princesa Celestia, ya no deben tardar, tal vez solo se quedaron dormidos, quiero decir, la fiesta de anoche pudo haberlos dejado agotados, cierto?, jeje… (Dice con un ligero tono de nervios…)

 **Rainbow** \- dormidos?, después del grito que me levanto del susto de la cama hace unos momentos?, hah, no, en definitiva están despiertos… (Creo que eso llamo la atención de algunos…)

 **Shining** \- (Shining Amor y Cadence intercambiaron miradas confundidos…) el grito?, cual grito?

 **Rarity-** en verdad no lo escucharon? (mi hermana, Shining Armor, Cadence y yo negamos con la cabeza…), tal vez fue porque estaban más lejos, pero lo que sucedió fue que escuchamos a Will gritando desde su habitación… (Eso nos pareció raro…)

 **Heartwill-** un grito eh?, eso explicaría lo que escuche a lo lejos mientras entrenaba, me hizo perder la concentración mientras hacía abdominales y caí al piso… (Una ligera risita se escuchó por parte de Rainbow Dash, pero cuando la joven Heartwill se dio cuenta y la miro con seriedad, Rainbow Dash silbaba inocentemente…)

 **Twilight** \- pues eso fue justamente lo que nos despertó, aunque…, debo admitir que de no haber sido por él, tal vez no nos hubiésemos levantado, quiero decir, realmente estábamos todos exhaustos jeje… (Una vez más, una risa algo nerviosa…)

 **Octavia-** yo me encontraba ensayando en mi habitación justo en ese momento, el repentino grito me asusto e hizo que rompiera una de las cuerdas de mi chelo… (Dice con un tono algo triste…), debo decirlo, se escuchó como un grito de terror…

 **Luna-** eso me parece muy extraño, espero que no haya sido nada de qué preocuparse… (Y lo dice precisamente con algo de preocupación en su rostro…)

 **Cadence-** y por casualidad, ninguno fue a ver que le sucedió? (una pregunta que provoco un silencio incomodo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- … ammm…, creo que no… (Dice tímidamente…)

 **Spike** \- descuide princesa, yo también lo escuche, pero algo me dijo que mejor no debía ir a investigar esta vez, puede que Will nos hubiese dicho que no era nada importante igual que anoche…

 **Rainbow** \- jeje, sí, yo también pensé lo mismo, y eso que prometió que no habría más gritos… (Y eso, llamo la atención casi de todos…)

 **Spike-** pues técnicamente si fue cierto, lo que dijo fue que ya no habría más gritos al menos por esa noche jeje, además este grito no fue para nada como el grito de anoche…

 **Celestia** , **Luna** , **Cadence** , **Shining Armor** , **Twilight** , **Rarity** , **Fluttershy** , **Octavia** y **Heartwill** \- el grito de anoche? (Me sorprendió que dijimos lo mismo muchos de los presentes al mismo tiempo…)

 **Spike** \- ehhh, si, lo que sucedió fue que- (las puertas se abren de repente y todos volteamos rápidamente…, la joven Pinkie pie entro, seguida por Applejack que… ayudaba a Will a sostenerse y caminar?)

 **Applejack** \- disculpen la tardanza, pero tuvimos un pequeño y… "ejem", infortunado inconveniente provocado por una confusión… (Ella observa a Will que se sostiene con ayuda de Applejack, pero pareciera que estuviese mareado…), una muy vergonzosa confusión… (Que fue lo que sucedió?, estoy segura de que no soy la única con esa duda…)

 **Will** \- (… de pronto, el mareado Will, reacciona y logra sostenerse de pie solo…) gracias Applejack, creo que ya puedo solo desde aquí… (Ella lo suelta…)

 **Applejack** \- muy bien, vallamos a sentarnos entonces… (El asiente y los 3 se sientan en la mesa con todos nosotros, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Will, juntos en ese orden, al lado de Rainbow Dash…), seguro que ya estas mejor compañero?

 **Will** \- (este suspira aliviado…) si, eso creo, perdón por las molestias Applejack…

 **Applejack** \- ni lo menciones dulzura, no es ninguna molestia… (Dice sonriéndole y este le sonríe igual…)

 **Pinkie** \- lo siento Will, creo que eso me pasa por no despertarme bien antes de ponerme a caminar… (Dice con una sonrisa avergonzada…)

 **Will** \- no te preocupes por eso Pinkie, creo que ya paso…, solo, prométeme que tendrás más cuidado la próxima vez…, es más, preferiblemente no habrá una próxima vez… (Dice con una mirada y un tono de nervios…)

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, si lo prometo… (Dice con una risita nerviosa…, aún estoy confundida…)

 **Cadence** \- ammm, disculpen? (todos vemos a Cadence…), buenos días a los 3… ("buenos días princesa" le respondieron…), si no es molestia, podrían explicarnos que les sucedió?, porque Will se ve tan mentalmente agotado apenas habiéndose despertado? (con esa pregunta, los rostros de ellos 3 se pusieron algo rojos…),… ehhhhh…, dije algo malo?

 **Applejack** \- en lo absoluto princesa, es solo que…, pues… (Ella ve a Will, como esperando que él diga algo…),… quieres responderle tu compañero? (… el asiente algo avergonzado…)

 **Rainbow-** y a propósito, ustedes 2 donde estaban?, les paso lo mismo que a Will o qué? (otra pregunta a la que no pudieron responder rápidamente…)

 **Pinkie-** … bueeeeeeeeeeno… (Que será lo que les paso, porque es tan difícil responder?)

 **Luna-** y Spike nos estaba contando antes de que llegaran de algo que sucedió anoche, que fue exactamente?, algo te sucedió Will? (el permanecía con esa irada pensativa y ligeramente apenada…, debería empezar a preocuparme?)

 **Applejack** \- algo que sucedió anoche?, d eso no tengo ni idea, a que se refiere compañero? (le pregunta algo preocupada…)

 **Will** \- … bueno, antes que nada, quiera decirles, buenos días a todos… ("buenos días" le respondimos todos alavés con mejor ánimo…), que buen día hace hoy no lo creen? (todos miramos a través de las ventanas y le asentimos…), esta soleado, brillante, es todo un hermoso y nuevo día traído por la gran princesa del sol… (Cielos, sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, no pude ocultárselo a nadie jeje…), un bello día el cual es la continuación de una suave y relajante noche de descanso y tranquilidad, cortesía de nuestra guardiana de los sueños favorita, la dulce princesa de la noche… (Jejeje, y ahora es mi hermana quinen se sonroja, solo que ella no está acostumbrada a reaccionar…), estoy tan contento e haber podido regresar al fin a casa que no puedo contener mi propia emoción… (Cada cosa que dice nos parece cada vez más y más agradable…), y que espero que grandes cosas sucedan para todos nosotros y nuestros seres- (Twilight la interrumpe…)

 **Twilight** \- Will… (Twilight lo miraba fijamente con una mirada llena de incredulidad e ironía…), ni siquiera lo intentes…, tus "palabras bonitas" para tratar de disimular y que nos olvidemos del tema no te van a funcionar conmigo otra vez, que acaso ya se te olvido?, ya me acostumbre a cómo debo tratar contigo amigo, así que mejor déjate de rodeos y cuéntalo todo claramente señor "se muchas cosas" (le dice con mucha asertividad, lo cual los dejo a todos, especialmente a Will sin palabras…, jeje me hizo algo de gracia ver a mi fiel alumna actuando asi…)

 **Will** \- n-no Twilight, te equivocas, en verdad y-yo- (lo vuelve a interrumpir…)

 **Twilight** \- cuéntanos ya que fue lo que sucedió ayer y hoy? (dice viéndolo con seriedad…)

 **Will** \- p-pero Twilight, es que- (otra vez…)

 **Twilight** \- Will… (Valla mirada fija y llena de ironía, esta poniendo a Will muy nervioso, todos podemos notarlo…)

 **Will** \- … y-yo…, lo que paso fue que… (… y en ese mismo momento, los chefs entraron con el desayuno y lo sirvieron en la mesa…), oh miren, el desayuno está listo, buen provecho a todos…

 **Rarity y todos los demás menos Twilight-** bon apetite/buen provecho…

 **Twilight** \- ¡WIIIIIIIIIILL! (jeje, ay mí querida Twilight…)

… la comida estaba servida, y comenzamos a alimentarnos, y mi pobre Twilight comió muy a regañadientes ya que aún quería respuestas, su rostro de desesperación lo indicaba claramente jejeje, bueno, eso y el hecho de que comía tan rápido como podía, lo que causo que casi se ahogara más de una vez, lo bueno fue que Spike Cadence y Shining Armor estaban cerca de ella y la ayudaron a no ahogarse cuando se atragantaba…

… la comida estaba deliciosa, puedo notarlo en el rostro de todos…, pero Will comía un poco lento a como lo he visto comer antes…, como si no tuviese mucho apetito, lo cual no es muy común en el hasta donde creo…, estaba a punto de preguntarle pero una pony se me adelanto…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm, Will, no te sientes bien?, es que no pareces disfrutar de la comida… (Le pregunta con amabilidad…)

 **Will** \- (el estaba algo distraído…, pero reacciona…), eh?, oh, no, nada de eso, gracias por preocuparte por mi Fluttershy, pero descuida, estoy bien, y la comida esta deliciosa, es más, mis felicitaciones al chef… ("¡muchas gracias!" escuchamos eso desde la concina, y nos hizo algo de gracia a todos, como fue que lo escucho?)

 **Luna** \- entonces que te sucede?, es que no tienes hambre? (pregunto mi hermana…)

 **Heartwill** \- me pregunto si será por todos los dulces de ayer, no sería extraño, se comió casi todos él solo, no parecía tener intención de compartirlos este glotón… (Dice burlándose de él mientras sigue comiendo…)

 **Will** \- q-q-que?, eso no es verdad, para empezar la Princesa Celestia fue quien se escabullo frente a las grandes narices de pony que tienen todos ustedes para comerse una gran parte ella sola y ninguno de ustedes se dio cuenta… (Dice señalándome y…, ¡e-e-eh?, e-él se dio cuenta?!,… por un momento todos me vieron y yo no supe cómo reaccionar…, que vergüenza…)

 **Shining** \- (todos disimularon y volvieron na dirigir su atención Will, y menos mal, ya no lo aguantaba…) "ejem", y bien?, que es lo que sientes entonces?

 **Will** \- … es solo que…, bueno…, si tengo que ser realmente sincero, en cuanto me levante vi algo que me quito gran parte del apetito… (Creo que eso despertó la curiosidad de todos, podría ser lo que queremos saber…)

 **Heartwill** \- (ella mastica y traga…) y que podría lograr algo así contigo?, exactamente qué fue lo que viste?, a una yegua desnuda? (… creo que ninguno de los presentes esperaba ese tipo de comentario, fue algo vergonzoso, es más, la joven Octavia casi se ahoga con su bebida…)

 **Octavia-** (ella tose tras beber…) "cof, cof, cof", Heartwill, como se te ocurre decir, "cof", algo tan, "cof", desvergonzado e inapropiado en pleno, "cof", desayuno… (Dice sonrojada y regañándola…)

 **Heartwill** \- relájate quieres, solo era una broma, es ridículo creer que algo así paso, verdad? (… porque de pronto hay un silencio tan incómodo?),… Will? (… el no responde…, ahora está cubriéndose el rostro…),… que esta-? (ahora mira a Pinkie Pie, la cual tiene algo de sonrojo y también la lengua afuera inocentemente mientras se rasca la cabeza…), porque ningún pony dice nada? (ahora mira a Applejack, la cual solo le desviaba la mirada con un sonrojo de vergüenza bien marcado…, fue entonces cuando la joven Heartwill reacciono, ahora tiene una mirada llena de impresión…),… no…, es imposible…, me están diciendo que…, ¡oigan, que es lo que nos han estado ocultando a todos?! (Pregunta molesta y alzando su voz…)

 **Applejack** \- ehhhhh…, bueno, pues…, ni yo sé cómo fue que paso, solo llegue después de que todo paso… (Eso nos confundió…)

 **Octavia** \- después de que paso qué? (creo que el desayuno se ha visto interrumpido…)

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, digamos que un pequeño error de mi parte puso a cierto pony que no es pony en una situación quizá, ligeramente, por completo incomoda, jiji… (Dice con una risa nerviosa…)

 **Shining** \- es eso lo que sucedió?, por eso se tardaron en llegar? (en definitiva el desayuno ya no es la prioridad de ningún pony presente…)

 **Will** \- ok, ya basta… (Su repentino cambio de humor capto nuestra atención…), voy a hablar claramente para terminar con este sufrimiento de una buena vez…

 **Twilight** \- pues ya era hora, te estabas tardando… (El ve a Twilight seriamente y esta sonrió nerviosa…)

… aunque ahora todos poníamos atención a lo que Will nos explicaba, no por eso dejamos de comer…, lo que sucedió anoche, el como Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie y Spike fueron a verlo después se oírlo gritar algo, nos aclaró la duda principal, pero aun así, quedaba la duda de que fue el grito de esta mañana…, y cuando nos explicó lo que sucedió…, bueno…, la vergüenza y el silencio incomodo se apoderaron por completo del comedor…

… al parecer, Pinkie Pie se había levantado tan cansada, que aún estaba desorientada, con los ojos entrecerrados y aun medio dormida, y queriendo darse un baño de agua fría para poder despertarse, termino entrando por error, no solo a la habitación de Will, sino también a su baño…, y para cuando se había terminado de bañar, Will ya estaba en toalla y se dirigía justamente al baño a tomar una ducha…, y ahí fue cuando la vio con la toalla apenas puesta…, que gran shock fue para él, eso fue lo que lo hizo gritar…

… y al oír su grito, la honesta Applejack fue a ver qué le sucedía, y cuando entro, se topó de sorpresa con toda esa vergonzosa escena…, así que con toda la rapidez que pudo, tomo a Pinkie pie envuelta en su toalla y la llevo corriendo a su habitación para que se vistiera, luego regreso con Will y se quedó a ayudarlo a recuperarse del shock…, al monos lo suficiente para que pudiese ducharse y vestirse…, y finalmente, luego de eso, lo ayudo a caminar por los pasillos, en verdad aún estaba impactado por todo y apenas podía mantenerse en pie…, todo lo que nos contaron Applejack, Pinkie pie y Will, nos resultó comprensible, lógico, pero realmente vergonzoso para todos, la verdad, no imaginaba que Will en verdad fuese tan débil con las hembras en general, a pesar de que Twilight ya había tenido la oportunidad de contarme algo parecido y muchas otras cosas y detalles más…

… bueno al menos Twilight ya estaba satisfecha con saber las respuestas al igual que todos, ya no teníamos nada de qué preocuparnos, pero diría que después del inconveniente de no haber podido darle apropiadamente a Will la sorpresa ayer por el "error de Pinkie Pie", ahora la joven Heartwill en verdad estaba furiosa con ella, no lo decía, pero se le notaba, durante todo el desayuno la miro fijamente con esos ojos fijos y enojados…, supongo que… lo que la joven Heartwill siente por Will es precisamente lo que la lleva a estar tan enojada con Pinkie Pie por lo que sucedió…, por todo lo que sucedió entre ayer hoy…, y si, así es, todos estamos conscientes de sus sentimientos por él, en todo este tiempo nunca fue muy buena para tratar de ocultarlo jeje…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… que vergüenza…, apeas acabo de regresar a casa y ya me están pasando más cosas raras y fuera de lo que puedo soportar…, los rostros de vergüenza ajena de todos durante el desayuno no mentían, y los ojos de puñales de Heartwill que veían a Pinkie, creí que se saldrían de sus retinas directo hacia ella…, pero ya paso todo, por lo menos, la peor parte ya paso, pero no descarto que ahora seré yo quien sin ninguna razón, tendrá que soportar un reclamo por parte de la Tsundere que se enamoró de mi…

… en fin, hasta entonces, el día seguirá su curso, y ahora, estamos todos a excepción de las princesas Celestia y Luna, en la estación de trenes…, me despedí de todas mis amigas Mane 6, de mi amigo Spike, y de mi amiga Octavia, quienes volverían a Ponyville, ya que como había planeado, hoy me quedare aquí en Canterlot para recorrerlo durante todo el día y saciar mis ansias de explorar este hermoso lugar que no he visto desde hace ya un largo tiempo…, poco después de que el tren a Ponyville se fuera, llego el tren rumbo al imperio de Cristal, y ahí se fueron Cadence y Shining Armor…, jejeje, el imperio de cristal es el próximo en mi lista…

… pues bien, me di media vuelta, y me quede observando desde la estación, el bellísimo paisaje de Canterlot que tanto extrañe…, jejejejeje, no puedo contener la emoción, mi brony interno esta por explotar, será mejor que comience mi "recorrido" ya mismo…, el único inconveniente es…

 **Heartwill** \- (ella está a mi derecha…) bien, ya se fueron todos los ponys, y ahora que haremos hoy?, tienes algún plan?, ya que pedí el día de hoy libre quisiera recuperar el tiempo que no hemos tenido desde- (… fue lo último que le escuche decir antes dejar mi silueta de polvo al salir corriendo a toda velocidad…),… eh?,… ¡hey un segundo, y tú a donde crees que vas?, vuelve aquí ya mismo!

 **Will** \- (yo corría rápidamente en dirección a Canterlot sin rumbos especifico, pero apuesto a que ya me esta persiguiendo…) ¡lo siento Heartwill, te prometo que pasare tiempo contigo en la tarde, pero la mañana es mía para seguir mi camino yo solo!

 **Heartwill** \- ¡que dijiste?, no si te atrapo y te obligo a hacerme caso! (si, en definitiva me está siguiendo…)

 **Will** \- ¡hahaha, muy bien, pues una carrera entonces, atrápame si puedes! (a pesar de todo, me estoy divirtiendo…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡me estas retando?, ni sueñes que te voy a dejar escapar, estuviste lejos durante demasiado tiempo, me debes una gran compensación! (me grita mientras e persigue…)

 **Will** \- ¡y te lo compensare, después hahahahaha! (¡haha como extrañaba esto, hasta estoy gritando de alegría en mi mente!)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL! (¡upsi, jejeje!)

… hahaha, corrimos y corrimos rumbo a la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot, y yo no pensaba en otra cosa más que dejar salir todo mi brony interior…, jeje, prepárate Canterlot, y que se prepare toda Equestria, porque he vuelto y valla que hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer…, jejejejeje…, necesito mi dosis, mi dosis de diversión y emoción aquí, una inyección de aventura directamente en el cuello para curar mi "Equestrionitis" hahahahaha, ¡hay un brony suelto y sin vacunar!,… ¡y soy yo!

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **… un capitulo se cierra, otro se abre, y una nueva aventura aguarda más adelante…, sin mencionar una sorpresa que llegara muy pronto…, una que ni yo me esperaba, pero valla que creo que valdrá la pena y les gustara a todos…**

 **Fate- si, pero ya saben que habrá una sorpresa, así que eso le quita emoción…**

 **Luck- reduce el impacto en un 50% para ser preciso…**

 **… si, gracias por eso, par de aguafiestas…, como sea, solo relájense, disfruten y diviértanse, y antes de que a alguno se le ocurra preguntar, no, esta historia no terminara todavía, aún faltan com capítulos más…**

 **… en fin, comenten, pregunten, sugieran, y quédense sintonizados…**

 **Hasta luego.**


	46. Anuncio 10

**Buenos días, tardes, noches, o cualquiera que sea el momento en el que estén leyendo esto…, ya se, ya se, "oh no, DOI puso un nuevo anuncio en vez de un nuevo capítulo, algo paso, y ahora habrá que esperar más de la cuenta para que salga el próximo capítulo", ha-ha, esa risa fue sarcasmo por si no quedo claro, y les digo que es lo más triste de todo?, que…, que tristemente es verdad… (Introduzca Troll Face aquí XD)**

 **Jejeje, ok, ok, ya siendo más específico, hay varias razones del porqué de este anuncio…, número 1, si, es correcto, el próximo capítulo va a tardar más en estar listo por X, Y, y ETZra, pero ya tocare eso luego…, número 2, es hora de comenzar un nuevo juego…, si, lo sé, hace ya un tiempo que no hacia uno de estos X3…**

 **En esta ocasión, mi compañero Luck es quien desea compartir algo importante para el con ustedes…, creo que tal vez el que Fate lograra hacerlo finalmente fue lo que lo motivo a hacer lo mismo…, entonces, solo deben revisar algo que fue posteado en mi cuenta, algo con este título: Yhihleu C.L.B**

 **El juego es similar al que jugamos cuando Fate fue quien quiso compartir la historia de su protegido más peligroso…, solo que esta vez, aparte de ser Luck quien compartirá algo con ustedes, habrá un premio algo diferente, un "beneficio", por decirlo de alguna forma, que solo el ganador de este juego podrá tener…, eventualmente se realizara otro juego que está directamente relacionado con este, pero solo el ganador tendrá una cierta ventaja en el, además de un premio directo…**

 **En fin, expliquemos el juego como tal, solo deben enviarme por el correo de siempre la traducción de este "anuncio", el primero en llegarme será el ganador, así de simple…, y el premio será…,… un secreto… hahaha, que?, enserio creían que lo iba a decir?, XD, pero se los aseguro, es algo que a todos ustedes en serio les gustaría tener…**

 **… el juego ha sido planteado, y esperare pacientemente los resultados, buena suerte a todos, tienen hasta el final de este mes de septiembre para enviarme la traducción y reclamar este sorpréndete, inesperado, maravilloso, relevador, y especial secreto…, ya los emocione con el premio?, eh?, eh? X3**

 **Fate- … a estas alturas estoy segura de que más de uno abra pensado "a fin de cuentas esto solo es para hacer tiempo"**

 **Luck- pero resulta muy lucrativo no lo crees?, después de todo, si las condiciones no le permiten postear un nuevo capítulo, y yo estoy por contar mi propia historia, porque no hacer algo que les permita entretenerse mientras se rellenas los huecos y se resuelven los problemas?**

 **Fate- … en serio?, eso solo es una excusa para tratar de pedir disculpas por no poder subir los capítulos nuevos…**

 **Luck- la vida está llena de cosas que no se pueden controlar, que culpa tiene nuestro jefe de no poder hacer más?**

 **Fate- numero 1, él no es nuestro jefe, número 2 no lo estoy culpando, solo digo que igual lo van a linchar…**

 **Luck- … no creo…, ellos saben que…, ellos comprende su posición y…, saben que no es fácil…, quiero decir…, bueno…,… lo lamento no sé cómo se supone que lo siga defendiendo…**

 **¡Que creen que no los estoy escuchando o qué?, no es mi culpa ok?, entre mis obligaciones, mis cuentas pendientes, mis responsabilidades y yo ya no recuerdo ni que más, me impresiono de mí mismo de poder traer capítulos tan largos!**

 **Luck- … respira jefe, respira, ya paso…**

 **Fate- s-sí, estoy segura de que tus queridos lectores entienden tu posición…, tu muy extraña posición…**

 **… gracias…, ya estoy bien…**

 **Luck- … por cierto, solo quería decir aprecio el que me incluyas en tus planes de la misma forma que lo hiciste con Fate…**

 **… tienes todo el derecho de mostrar una de tus propias experiencias, además creo que al final a muchos les resultara interesante leerla…**

 **Fate- es verdad, alguien tan rato como tu seguro tiene cosas interesantes para mostrarle al "publico"**

 **Luck- … debo interpretar eso como un cumplido?**

 **Fate- … ehhhhh…, si…**

 **… solo tú te creíste eso vieja amiga…, bueno, en fin, hagan su mejor esfuerzo, el premio espera porque su ganador lo reclame, y Luck espera porque ustedes muestren interés en lo que está por compartirles, así que, sin nada más que agregar, hasta luego…**


	47. ¡¿cómo fue que paso esto!

**Nota: ¡poco a poco amigos míos nos acercamos a grandes avances en este canal…, o se dice en esta cuenta?,… en este espacio?,… ehhhhh…, si en YouTube se dice "canal", como se dice en una página de escritura como esta?,… ammm…, bueno, como sea, ustedes me captan la idea XD!**

 **Luck- te noto emocionado, ha pasado algo bueno?**

 **… pues…, aparte del hecho de que me recupere de mi enfermedad y ya puedo volver a escribir como suelo hacerlo, pues si, y es la emoción del nuevo juego que comienza aquí y ahora…**

 **Fate- pues ya era tiempo, santo cielo, aun no pudo creer que por descuidarte te enfermaras, eso no te pasa muy seguido, pero cuando te pasa es como si estuvieras muriendo…**

 **Bueno, bueno, ya paso, ya volví, ya me recupere, y ya podemos iniciar el juego, contenta?**

 **Luck- te sugiero que no olvides aclararles lo que sucedió en el juego pasado…**

 **… el que?,… oh, cierto, por poco se me olvida, "ejem", en el juego anterior, el ganador ya recibió su premio, y como había dicho, aquel juego está directamente relacionado con este…, pero podemos dejar eso para el final, por ahora disfruten de este nuevo capítulo, sé que han estado esperándolo jeje…**

 **Fate- más bien, por haberte enfermado los mantuviste esperando…**

 **¡Bueno ya, no?!,… "ejem", me disculpo por eso…, por todo en realidad…, como sea, disfrútenlo, diviértanse, y sigan con nosotros XD**

 **Temporada 2, capitulo 12: ¡¿cómo fue que paso esto?!**

… hahaha, corrimos y corrimos rumbo a la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot, y yo no pensaba en otra cosa más que dejar salir todo mi brony interior…, jeje, prepárate Canterlot, y que se prepare toda Equestria, porque he vuelto y valla que hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer…, jejejejeje…, necesito mi dosis, mi dosis de diversión y emoción aquí, una inyección de aventura directamente en el cuello para curar mi "Equestrionitis" hahahahaha, ¡hay un brony suelto y sin vacunar!,… ¡y soy yo!

… jejeje, mientras corríamos, le gane a Heartwill una larga distancia, la suficiente para que no pudiese verme, por lo que aproveche la oportunidad y me escondí en las sombras tras un muro en un callejón…, a los pocos momentos, y desde mi "escondite", observe a Heartwill llegar y ponerse en plena calle mientras jadeaba por el cansancio…

 **Heartwill** \- (ella recuperaba el aliento y volteaba a todos lados, a todas direcciones, pero solo veía ponys caminando y hablando, en puestos y tiendas, y ni rastro de mi…, hasta que perdió la paciencia y armo un escándalo en plena calle…) ¡WIIIIIIIIIILL, TE ORDENO QUE SALGAS DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES EN ESTE MOMENTO! (su grito atrajo la atención de prácticamente todos los ponys que estaban o cruzaban por ahí…, se le quedaron viendo sin entender lo que le pasaba, y un segundo, esta se avergonzó por llamar la atención de todos…),… ¡q-q-que estás viéndome?, nunca vieron a una yegua con armadura o qué?! (Eso solo provoco que todos comenzaran a susurra entre ellos, lo que la avergonzó aún más…), ¡ustedes-, que les-? "Grrr", sabes qué?, olvídalo, me largo de aquí, QUE DISFRUTES DE TU DIA TU SOLO, GRANDISIMO IDIOTAAAAAAAAAA! (ella se fue corriendo sonrojada y enojada, pero los ponys impactados por lo que acaba de pasar, aun cuchicheaban entre ellos no me extrañaría que no entendieran que fue lo que ocurrió…)

 **Will** \- (yo salí a plena calle a donde el sol podía darme una vez más y limpiaba el sudor de mi frente…) "fiuj",… ahora que lo pienso, si pidió el día de hoy libre, porque se vistió con la armadura?,… supongo que es la fuerza del habito, pero el caso es que en serio voy a deberle una gran disculpa cuando la vuelva a ver en el castillo esta tarde…, espero que no me mate… (Dije algo nervioso…), pero en mi defensa, creo que me gane el derecho de poder disfrutar de un recorrido por mi cuenta finalmente, o no? (… por estar hablando solo, los ponys presentes ahora fijaban su mirada en mí, no eran muchos, eran alrededor de 12 o 15, pero…, oh-oh, los nervios me atacan como en los viejos tiempos…),… ammm… (… y ahora qué hago?),… b-buenos días a t-todos los ponys… (… es en serio?, decir ese cliché agitando mi mano y con una sonrisa nerviosa?, es lo mejor que tongo en este momento?, estoy de vuelta en Equestria por el amor de Dios…, a juzgar por esas miradas fijas y confusas, o no me conocen, o están sorprendidos de volver a verme, o no se la verdad, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí y desde que Celestia y Luna me presentaron formalmente…)

 **Pony** \- (… un pony rompió el silencio incomodo…)… esperen un segundo…, ¡yo te reconozco, que no eres la criatura extraña que Celestia y Luna presentaron hace mucho tiempo?! (dice sorprendido y sorprendiendo a todos…)

 **Yegua** \- ¡e-es verdad, también es quien estuvo en la coronación de la princesa Twilight! (rayos, eso no ayudo a calmar a la multitud, solo provoco que me vieran con más impresión, ahora estoy más nervioso…, por suerte, ya que al parecer estar soltando esa información entre ellos sin prestarme real atención, me estoy tratando de escabullir en silencio sin que me vean…)

 **Otro pony** \- (aun puedo escuchar lo que dicen mientras me hago el tonto y trato de irme…) ¿¡pero como es que no lo hayamos visto en todo este tiempo!?

 **Otra yegua** \- ¡no lo sé, simplemente dejo de aparecer, como si se hubiese desvanecido! (al menos ahora sé que no se han olvidado de mi después de todo…)

 **Otro yegua más** \- ¡eso no es posible, algo extraño debió haber pasado! (ni se imaginan lo que me paso…)

 **Otro pony más** \- ¡pues no se me ocurre otra explicación, un ser tan raro como este no pasa desapercibido! (¡oye!)

 **Will** \- ¡oye! (todos voltearon a verme…, y notaron como me estaba escabullendo,… ya metí la pata otra vez y tan pronto, pero que menso…),… oh rayos… (Miradas fijas, como las odio…)

 **Pony** \- ¡h-hey aguarda, porque actúas como si estuvieses huyendo?! (A todos les llamo la atención eso, en serio tenías que abrir el hocico otra vez?)

 **Will** \- … ehhhhh…, yo…, bueno… (No me gusta nada volver a ser el centro de atención de todas esas miradas curiosas, por estar tanto tiempo en Canterlot High se me había olvidado lo que es ser otra especie…)

 **Yegua** \- ¡e-espera, por favor no te vallas, no te haremos daño, de verdad! (eso se sintió como si le hablara a un animal indefenso…, pero le daré crédito por ser una pony que parecer ser amable…)

 **Will** \- (me calme un poco, y al darse cuenta de eso, los ponys ya no me veían con cara de querer atraparme…)… está bien…, mientras mantengamos un poco la distancia, es que… aun no me acostumbro a las multitudes… (Les dije algo nervioso a los ponys presentes, pero para mí sorpresa, fueron comprensibles…)

 **Otra yegua** \- te lo agradecemos…, l-la verdad, solo nos gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas sobre ti por pura curiosidad, nada más, por favor no te vayas…, si no es mucha molestia… (Que extraño, ya no me siento tan nervioso, estos ponys realmente parecen amables…)

 **Otro Pony** \- eso es correcto, y también estoy seguro de que a nuestros lectores les encantaría saber cómo conociste a las princesas?, que nos dices amigo misterioso?, podrías concedernos una entrevista para el periódico de Canterlot por favor? (no me había fijado que uno de estos ponys es reportero…)

 **Will** \- (curiosamente, me siento mucho menos alterado de lo que recuerdo…, creo que todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora tiene mucho que ver jeje…, los ponys aún esperan mi respuesta con unos rostros algo ilusionados…) pues…, si de verdad lo quieren… (Rayos, esas caritas de pony tan adorables me están haciendo ceder ante la presión…, hasta que suspire resignado…) está bien, lo hare…, solo si prometen ser moderados y no salirse de control…

 **Pony reportero** \- ¡de verdad?, asombroso, te lo agrademos mucho! (jeje, me resulta algo gracioso su nivel de entusiasmo…)

 **Will** \- jeje…, entonces… que les gustaría saber? (con esas caras de emoción, todos los ponys estuvieron a punto de hablar uno sobre el otro, pero con mucha rapidez, el pony reportero se les adelanto sacando un libreta y un lápiz de debajo de su sombrero…, wow, y yo creía que solo Pinkie hacia esas cosas raras…)

 **Pony reportero** \- primero lo primero, quien era esa yegua con armadura que grito con tanto enojo?, mi instinto me dice que te estaba buscando a ti… (Pregunta acercándose a mí con rapidez y preparado para tomar nota, fue tan rápido que me asusto por un segundo, hasta que reaccione…)

 **Will** \- c-como dice?, oh, ella?, es una amiga, trabaja como guardia en el castillo de Canterlot, por eso la armadura… (Le dije tratando de no ponerme nervioso…)

 **Pony reportero** \- una guardia yegua?, eso sí es raro, pero da igual, ahora que ya aclaramos eso, pasemos a lo importante… (Auch, eso fue algo cruel, pobre Heartwill…), quien eres exactamente?, es verdad que vienes de otro mundo como dijeron las princesas hace ya un largo tiempo?, como te sientes al estar lejos de tu especie y al estar rodeado de una especie totalmente diferente? (con cada pregunta se me acercaba más a la cara…)

 **Will** \- ¡eh-, bueno-, yo soy-, otro mundo-, especie-, espera que?! (Me enrede, pero este pony sigue igual sin bajarle a su velocidad…)

 **Pony reportero** \- algo nervioso?, descuida, espera ya se, vallamos a aquel restaurante, sentémonos en una mesa y ahí podremos hacer la entrevista, que me dices? (estuve a punto de responderle, pero…), excelente, gracias… (Y prácticamente me llevo a la fuerza al restaurante cercano…)

 **Otro pony más** \- ¡o-o-oye espera un momento, nosotros también queremos hacerle algunas preguntas! (lo escuche claramente mientras el pony me llevaba hasta el restaurante…)

 **Otra yegua más** \- ¡es verdad, no te lo puedes quedar para ti solo, eso no es justo! (ya me siento avergonzado…)

 **Pony** **reportero** \- no se preocupen, se los devolveré en cuanto terminemos, y podrán leer su entrevista en el periódico de mañana, así que, hasta luego… (A otro perro con ese hueso, está tratando de quitarlos del camino para que no acaparen su "material de noticia" que soy yo, que descaro…)

 **Todos los pony presentes** \- ¡hey, eso no es justo! (demasiado tarde, ya entramos al restaurante…, pero…, no sé si son torpes o que, en serio no se pusieron a pensar que nada les impedía entrar también?,… aunque por otro lado me alegra que no lo hicieran, creo que aún no estoy listo para soportar a tanta gent-, digo a tantos ponys cerca de mi…, wow, antes tenía la mala costumbre de decir ponys, y ahora estoy empezando a tener la mala costumbre de decir gente, pero que gran trabajo…)

… bla-bla-bla, en fin, y si, ya sé que es otra vieja maña, como la de pensar las cosas como si alguien me estuviera escuchando, pero no me voy a fastidiar por eso ahora mismo, el caso es que el pony reportero me llevo a que nos sentáramos en una mesa uno frente al otro, y ahí comenzó a hacer sus preguntas…

… está bien, reconozco que pudo haber sido mucho peor, y con eso quiero decir de "nivel Twilight" jejeje, pero lo cierto es que después de preguntarme cosas básicas como quien soy y de dónde vengo, casi todas las preguntas que me hizo estuvieron relacionadas con mi relación con las princesas…, wow, no sé si sentirme afortunado o sentir que eso me bajo 3 puntos de carisma…, aunque no debería extrañarme, aquí en Canterlot principalmente hablando, los ponys siempre se muestran mayormente interesados en cualquier tema relacionado con las princesas…, y eso, para mis nervios, me incluye también…

… esta tortura no duro más de lo que esperaba, solo fue poco más de 1 hora, y para agradecerme por mi tiempo, el pony reportero me invito a algunos bocadillos…, si, ya sé que soy rico y no tendría que haberlo dejado, pero hey, yo no sé los pedí, además, cuando te ponen en una posición en la que te cuesta mucho decir que no, mínimo que te den algo en compensación no?, jejeje, no pienso tener cargo de conciencia por eso…

… como sea, terminamos la entrevista y yo salí del lugar, y ciertamente no me extraña que ninguno de los ponys que estaban aquí ya no estén, yo tampoco esperaría tanto por algo así…, comencé a caminar sin rumbo especifico, solo quería observar mejor la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot, y explorar lo que no he explorado, aunque en el camino me preguntaba que pasara mañana cuando salga en el periódico…, y todos me vean ahí…, y vean mi relación con las princesas…, específicamente que soy un amigo cercano de las princesas…, de las 4…, y del príncipe también…,… rayos…, solo darle vueltas a eso me pone nervioso otra vez…

 **Will** \- (por darle tantas vueltas al asunto, ni siquiera me fije por donde iba y…, para cuando me di cuenta…)… y ahora… dónde estoy? (me sentía como Adán el día de las madres, totalmente perdido, no niego que todo a mi alrededor igual se veía igual de hermoso, pero…)… pero no tengo ni idea de cómo orientarme ahora…, y ahora por dónde? (izquierda, derecha, al frente, atrás, muchos caminos, muchos lugares, muchos ponys alrededor, y ni idea de que hacer ahora…)… ummm…, tal vez solo debería dejarme llevar y ver qué pasa…, si…, si, ya ni modo… (Pero que poco organizado estoy hoy, esto está fuera de lo normal para mí…, y espero que sea lo único fuera de lo normal hoy…)

… mi plan mañanero, si a esto se le puede llamar plan, es simple, recorrer, conocer, divertirme, y probar cosas nuevas…, y con cosas nuevas quiero decir principalmente dulces, nada de ropa, lo siento Rarity, pero eso sigue sin ser lo mío jejeje…, y eso estaba haciendo, seguir con mi mañana de una manera placentera y relajante, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, una calma y alegría en mi corazón, y muchos tipos de dulces en mi boca…, hasta que en cierto momento de mi relajante caminata, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, o aún mejor dicho, un pony, o más específicamente una yegua, capto mi atención…, jeje, no he perdido mi humor, eso es buena señal…

 **Fleur** \- (ella caminaba mientras volteaba en varias direcciones, parecía realmente preocupada, con todo y el gesto de la mano en la boca típico de una señorita, y unos ojos que reflejaban algo de temor…, creo que tal vez eso fue lo que me hizo sentir que algo no estaba bien con ella y me impulso a acercármele para ver que le ocurría…)… ohhh…, y ahora que debo hacer?,… debería regresar por donde vine o seguir avanzando?,… no debí separarme de el por estar distraída viendo ese vestido en exhibición, aunque ese lindo sombrero que hacia juego se veía realmente fabuloso, y esa combinación de colores resaltaba justo en… (Ella agita su cabeza para entrar en razón…), que estoy diciendo ahora?, por ser así de distraída me metí en este problema…, oh Fancy, que se supone que debo hacer ahora? (mientras habla sola, sigue viendo en todas direcciones buscando algo, no comprendo bien que es lo que le preocupa tanto…, pero hablando de Fancy, dónde está?, normalmente siempre suelen pasear juntos…,… a menos que…, un segundo, si interprete correctamente lo que está sucediendo, acaso ella…?), estoy totalmente perdida, como fue que me separe de ti?, ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado en esta plaza antes… (Dice con un tono y un rostro realmente lleno de preocupación, casi de nervios…, EEYUP, acerté, y ya puedo imaginarme los detalles de que paso…)

 **Will** \- entonces es eso lo que te pasa?, te separaste de Fancy por distraerte con un vestido y terminaste perdiéndote? (yo estaba prácticamente al lado de ella, pero no me noto hasta que le hable de repente, lo que hizo que diera un ligero salto de susto…), hey, tranquila, solo soy yo… (Dije mientras comía unas deliciosas galletas en una bolsita que sostenía en mi mano…)

 **Fleur** \- (tras pasar el susto, al verme se sorprendió…)… t-tu?,…, e-eres tu…, entonces, aun seguías aquí? (no lo dijo con ánimo de insultar, solo no me esperaba, pero aun así fue algo brusca…)

 **Will** \- tan sorprendida estas de volver verme, Fleur? (pregunte con una sonrisa burlona…)

 **Fleur** \- (esta se calmó y me vio con un poco más de seriedad…) bueno, es lógico, jamás me hubiese esperado volver a encontrarme contigo por las calles de la ciudad…, y menos cuando no precisamente estoy pasando por un buen momento… (Esta algo cortante…)

 **Will-** por un pequeño descuido te separaste de Fancy cierto? (no se esperó que dijera eso…)

 **Fleur** \- c-c-como supiste eso? (en serio no se dio cuenta?,… pero si se dio cuenta de que…)… un momento…, y-y mi nombre, acabas de decir mi nombre? (yo le asentí sonriendo…), c-como fue que lo supiste?, estoy segura de que nunca lo dije… (Pregunta sorprendida…)

 **Will** \- se muchas cosas… (Clásico de mí, y esa reacción de confusión es clásica en todos los demás…)

 **Fleur** \- exactamente que tratas de decirme con eso?, yo también se muchas cosas, y te aseguro que no por eso conozco el nombre de otro pony o lo que hacía así sin más… (Pobrecita, ni se lo imagina…)

 **Will** \- jeje, bueno no tiene importancia, pero tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de que estabas hablando sola mientras caminabas, algo de un vestido, un sombrero que combinaba, y separarte de Fancy… (Se puso más nerviosa…)

 **Fleur** \- y estabas e-escuchándome?, que poca cortesía el estar escuchando las conversaciones privadas de otro ponys… (… WTH?)

 **Will** \- (yo voltee a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, y luego la volvía a ver a ella…)… cual conversación privada?, estabas hablando sola, además, con ese tono de preocupación, como no iba a escucharte? (Eso la hizo sonrojar…)

 **Fleur** \- (jeje, que gestos de nervios tas graciosos hace…) y-yo…, e-eso no es…, e-es solo que estaba… (No sabe ni cómo reaccionar…)

 **Will** \- jejejejeje… (No lo pude evitar, se me salió la risita…)

 **Fleur** \- t-t-te estas burlando de mí? (pregunta algo indignada y avergonzada…)

 **Will** \- jeje, claro que no, pero no negare que verte bajo todas estas condiciones es algo divertido… (Dije sonriendo…)

 **Fleur** \- divertido?, que tiene de divertido encontrarme justo cuando estoy pasando por un mal momento?, eres un grosero… (Porque siempre lo malinterpreta todo?)

 **Will** \- no tonta, me refiero a todo el asunto de encontrarnos precisamente tú y yo en Canterlot, sin nadie acompañándonos, no te parece que es una combinación algo fuera de lo normal? (pregunte tratando de que lo entendiera…)

 **Fleur** \- (ella no muestra ni un poco de humor…)… acabas de llamarme tonta?

 **Will** \- … ups…, no lo hice con mala intención, solo es un gesto, una simple expresión, ya sabes… (Eso no sirvió de nada…)

 **Fleur** \- me da igual…, y si me preguntas a mí, no estoy haciendo esto por gusto… (Wow, tan mal le caigo?), además, y que más me da todo eso del encuentro?, no tengo tiempo para malgastarlo precisamente contigo, seas lo que seas, en estos momentos solo me interesa averiguar a donde fue Fancy… (Mientras me habla, sus ojos siguen buscando en los alrededores…)

 **Will** \- "seas lo que seas"?, eso se escucha fatal, aunque igual creo nunca nos presentamos formalmente cierto?, (ella hace un gusto de desinteresada…), oye, no hace falta que finjas que no me oyes, eso ya es muy cliché para esta época no lo crees?, jejeje… (Sigue haciéndose la dura…),… al menos deberíamos presentarnos correctamente, ya sabes, solo por "cortesía",… yo comienzo, mi nombre es Will, y soy un humano, como ya sabes, soy un ser de otro mundo… (Dije presentándome lo más formal posible, aunque no fuese mi estilo, solo quería que viera que también puedo ser "elegante")

 **Fleur** \- y exactamente que objetivo podría tener una presentación a estas alturas?, además, al parecer ya sabes quién soy de alguna forma… (Dice con u noto indiferente…)

 **Will-** lo sé, pero igual quiero hacerlo, así que…, si no es mucha molestia, podría decirme su nombre señorita? (pregunte caballerosamente con mi actuación, y valla que vi cómo se sonrojo por un momento, como si se olvidara de con quien estaba hablando…)

 **Fleur** \- (ella se quedó callada por un segundo, pero yo sabía que sus "instintos de señorita" la harían responderme con igual cortesía, mirándome a la cara y todo eso…, y lo hizo…)… mi nombre es Fleur Dis Lee…, listo, ahí lo tienes, ya estas satisfecho? (pregunta haciéndose la indiferente otra vez…)

 **Will** \- jeje, me resulta adorable como sigues pretendiendo rudeza cuando estas preocupada de estar perdida… (Ese comentario solo la altero y avergonzó un poco más…)

 **Fleur** \- y-yo?, yo no estoy pretendiendo nada, y no estoy perdida, se perfectamente en donde estoy… (Haha, si como no…), s-solo estaba algo… desorientada, sí, eso, desorientada por la hora, y-y-y el sol, si, el sol, me estaba dando directo en los ojos, y con este calor no veía claramente por donde caminaba… (Wow, con cada nueva excusa se ve menos creíble, más avergonzada, y más graciosa…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, si, seguro, pues lamento oír eso…, una galletita te haría sentir mejor? (dije sacando una de la bolsita y ofreciéndola…, lo reconozco, estoy de tan buen humor en este momento que incluso la soportaría a ella, aunque tristemente parece que ella no a mi…)

 **Fleur** \- (ella se cruza de brazos, gira su cabeza y cierra sus ojos en señal de rechazo, típico de las "doncellas") no necesito nada de eso, y menos algo que provenga de un desconsiderado y cruel como tú, fenómeno rufián… (Wow, ese apodo es nuevo para mí, seguro sigue resentida por lo que paso cuando nos conocimos…)

 **Will** \- oye, si en serio pretendes seguir enojada por nuestro pequeño, "ejem", "desacuerdo" de hace tiempo, quiero que sepas que realmente para mí ya no tiene ninguna importancia…, es más, me gustaría encontrar un punto medio en el cual poder llevarme bien contigo… (Y lo digo muy en serio, ya me canse de todo ese asunto de "refinados" y "simples")

 **Fleur** \- (al escucharme, por un momento su rostro reflejo sorpresa…, pero cambio rápidamente a su usual "pretendencia de seriedad")… estás… hablando en serio? (pregunto incrédula, a lo cual yo asentí…),… pues lo lamento mucho, pero yo no tengo el más mínimo interés en relacionarme contigo…, me hiciste sentir humillada, me avergonzaste frente a Fancy y todos los demás ponys, me hiciste enojar mucho ese día, y te has estado riendo de mí en mi cara desde hace rato… (Dice con un tono serio y molesto…)

 **Will** \- … y yo lamento tener que decirte que todo eso solo fue tu propia culpa… (Podre querer la paz, pero no pienso dejarme pisotear para eso…)

 **Fleur** \- ¿¡disculpa!? (Dice con un rostro y expresiones de indignación…)

 **Will** \- acepto tu disculpa, ahora ya podemos pasar la página? (dije volviendo a mi buen humor…)

 **Fleur** \- ¡t-tu-, tu solo-, no es-, "grrr", solo olvídalo, ni siquiera me importa, no tengo tiempo para esto, me voy a buscar a Fancy, así que adiós! (decía dándome la espalda y marchándose…)

 **Will** \- no entiendo porque estas tan enojada?, solo estoy tratando de ayudarte… (Dije con calma…)

 **Fleur** \- (ella se detiene en seco, se volteo y me miro…) ayudarme?, que descaro de tu parte, no puedo creer lo que escucho después de cómo te has estado burlando de mí, aun no entiendo cómo es que supuestamente eres amigo de las princesas… (Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?)

 **Will** \- eso es una larga historia, pero eso no es importante ahora, yo no pretendía burlarme de ti, como ya dije, solo trato de llevarme bien contigo… (Aún tengo la esperanza de lograrlo…)

 **Fleur** \- si?, pues no lo siento así, me estás haciendo sentir igual que el desafortunado día en que me tope contigo, eres igual a como te recuerdo… (Que yegua tan obstinada…)

 **Will** \- a como me recuerdas?, hablas de mi como si me conocieras desde hace años, si apenas nos vimos una sola vez…, técnicamente 2, si estuviste presente cuando Celestia y Luna me presentaron a todo Canterlot…, y quizás 3, si fuiste a la coronación de la princesa Twilight… (Dije sonando algo gracioso…)

 **Fleur** \- y la primera vez fue lo único que necesite, es todo, me marcho, buen día… (Se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse…, pero no se dio cuenta de que…)

 **Will** \- ¡Fleur, espera! (trate de detenerla, pero…)

 **Fleur** \- ¡he dicho buen día! (me grita enojada girándose en mi dirección por un segundo, para luego volver a voltearse y… chocar con otros ponys…, tengo el muy mal presentimiento de que esto se pondrá desagradable…, ningún pony cayó al piso, ni hubo ningún daño físico, pero…, pues…)… auch, que horror, este día solo va de mal en peor… (Dice con los ojos cerrados por el impacto…, y al abrirlos…), disculpe las molestias, pero la próxima vez podría por favor ver por donde…,… camina… (… no quisiera estar en sus cascos ahora, su rostro de shock refleja su vergüenza y grito interno…)

 **Reto De Dark Opal: ¿qué harían ustedes si estuvieran en esta posición?**

… y como no tener esa cara, si choco con una yegua terrestre con un vestido elegante y una pequeña potra que supongo será su hija, y por el choque a la pequeña se le cayó el helado que traía…, pude confirmar que si era su hija, cuando la pony se agacho a consolar a su pequeña que poco a poco comenzaba a sollozar hasta dejar caer lágrimas y hacer esos soniditos que todos hacen cuando lloran…, jamás creí que vería a Fleur con tanta vergüenza y un rostro que pedía a gritos "que me trague la tierra por favor", aunque no sé si esa expresión exista aquí…

 **Señorita Yegua** \- (mientras trata de calmar a su pequeña potra, ella dirige su atención a Fleur, con una expresión no muy amigable…) que yo vea por dónde camino?, como puedes ser tan grosera después de hacer esto? (la pequeña potra aun llora mientras su madre sigue tratando de consolarla con toda la ternura de una madre…, que nostalgia me da esa escena…)

 **Fleur** \- (santo cielo, puedo jurar que a cada instante Fleur se ve peor…) que?, oh, por Celestia, p-por favor discúlpeme, l-le seguro que no tuve la más mínima intención de que esto pasara… (Dice tartamudeando de la preocupación…)

 **Pequeña potra** \- ¡buahhhhh, "sniff" mi helado se cayó, "sniff" estaba muy rico, buahhhhh! (Dios mío, me parte el corazón verla llorar, y se bien que para los niños su helado es más importante que el fin del mundo…)

 **Fleur** \- (ella se acercaba lentamente con culpa en su mirada…) oh pequeña, de verdad lo lamento mucho, si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensar- (la madre la interrumpe y la hace detenerse en seco…)

 **Señorita Yegua** \- yo creo que ya has hecho bastante, le sugiero que mejor no se acerque más a mi niña… (Wow, esa **"mirada penetrante"** es inconfundible, la de una madre cuidando a su hija…)

 **Fleur-** s-señorita, le aseguro que yo- (por más que trata, no se lo permite…)

 **Señorita Yegua** \- ¡suficiente! (dice seriamente y poniéndose en pie, eso asusto un poco a Fleur, y para qué negarlo, a mi también, pero se me hace algo gracioso como ahora es Fleur quien recibe un trato "cruel" como el que tubo conmigo hace unos momentos…), con su permiso, ahora nos retiramos… (Dice con poco humor, la dulce ironía hahaha…)

 **Fleur-** (la yegua trata de marcharse con su hija, pero Fleur aun insiste…) e-espere por favor, y-yo solo trato de enmendar mi error, le pido que no se valla sin que al menos me deje- (decía mientras trataba de poner su mano en el hombro de la yegua en señal de conforte, pero esta se percató y aparto la mano de Fleur con algo de rudeza…)

 **Señorita Yegua** \- ¡ni se le ocurra ponernos la mano encima, atrevida! (wow, todo lo que me hizo se le está regresando, jeje, lo siento pero aun es algo cómico…)

 **Fleur** \- a-atrevida?, p-pero señorita…, yo… (… hey…, esa carita de pony suya cada vez se ve más decaída…)

 **Señorita Yegua** \- ¡la próxima vez aprenda a tener más cuidado, o mejor aún, evite que haya una próxima vez! (le dice con seriedad maternal, y Fleur se ve aún más culpable y nerviosa…, jeje…, je?,… oigan…, por alguna razón esto ya no me resulta gracioso…)

 **Fleur** \- l-lo…, lo lamento mucho…, p-pero…, por favor, si pudiera permitirme solo un segundo para… (Fleur intento nuevamente acercar su mano a ella, pero…)

 **Señorita Yegua** \- ¡creí haber sido clara con usted, aléjese! (ok, eso sí que no, fue demasiado, no iba a quedarme de pie viendo esto, la yegua alzo su mano con la intención de abofetear a Fleur, y esta reacciono cubriéndose nerviosa, y yo no lo podía permitir, si, ya sé que Fleur está probando un trago de su propio chocolate, pero no permito violencia física, ni siquiera entre el mismo género, así que rápidamente me puse frente a Fleur y recibí esa bofetada en mi mejilla…, auch, pero apuesto a que ahora mismo ellas se están preguntando qué fue lo que paso…),… q-q-que?,… que fue lo que-?

 **Fleur** \- … p-pero…, pero…

 **Pequeña potra-** … eh? (lo predije y se cumplió…)

… como describir los rostros de la yegua, la potra y de Fleur?,… sorprendidas, desorientadas, confundidas, nerviosas, y posiblemente eso no fue todo…, debo reconocerlo, la bofetada no fue gran cosa en realidad, pero igual fue impactante para ellas ver esa escena…, yo sobaba mi mejilla mientras las 3 aún estaban sin palabras…, luego fije mi atención en la potrilla…, y sin que la madre me detuviera, tal vez porque aun estaba inmóvil por lo que acababa de pasar, me agache para hablar con la pequeña…

 **Will** \- hola lindurita, estas bien? (pregunte sonriendo…)

 **Pequeña potra-** (ella reacciona…) e-eh?, yo? (yo asiento…), sí, pero…, usted…, mi mama…, su cara… (Que linda, se preocupa por los demás jeje…)

 **Will** \- que?, esto?, jeje, no te preocupes, no es nada grave… (Dije acariciando su cabecita…, y si, puedo decir que aún tengo ese "yo no sé qué" que hace que los ponys muevan su cola de gusto…), lamento mucho lo de tu helado, mi amiga aquí atrás no lo hizo a propósito, fue un accidente… (Trababa de hacerle entender mientras le sonreía…)

 **Pequeña potra-** (ella pone esos ojitos que son mi gran debilidad…) "sniff", lo sé, pero…, pero… (La entiendo, en el fondo ella tampoco culpa a Fleur, pero pedirle a un niño que no llore cuando le derraman su helado, es casi imposible…)

 **Will** \- vamos pequeña, no pongas esa carita… (Dije secándole las lágrimas…, y luego…), sabes que tengo aquí? (dije mostrándole la bolsa que traía en la mano…, ella mostro cierto interés en su mirada…), son unas deliciosas galletas recién hechas, de muchos sabores diferentes y formas diferentes… (Bingo haha, sus mirada valla que reflejaba interés…), que te parece si hacemos un trato? (ella me vi con una sonrisita…), prométeme que serás fuerte y que ya no lloraras más por algo como esto, y a cambio yo te regalare estas deliciosas galletas, que me dices? (… funciono mejor de lo que esperaba…, la niña esbozo una gran sonrisa, seco sus lágrimas a toda velocidad, y volvió a ponerme esos ojitos que provocan diabetes de la dulzura…), jejeje, entonces, hecho?

 **Pequeña potra-** ¡hecho! (dice sonriendo emocionada…)

 **Will** \- (le entregue la bolsa con galletas a la pequeña, la cual comenzó rápidamente a comerlas con una mirada de gusto y una sonrisa contenta, no pareciese que hubiese estado llorando hace unos momentos jejeje…, luego me puse de pie para hablar con su madre…, está ya reacciono, pero me veía llena de asombro, sin saber que decir o que pensar por todo lo que ha pasado, así que yo di el primer paso…) disculpe, lamento mucho lo que sucedió, le aseguro que mi amiga Fleur aquí presente no tuvo ni la más mínima intención de disgustarla ni a usted ni a su pequeña…, podría por favor disculparla? (Dije con calma y sonriendo…)

 **Señorita Yegua** \- e-eh?, quien…?, que…?, u-usted…, y ella… (Apuesto a que esta principalmente confundida por mi apariencia, pero no puedo perder más tiempo en pasar por eso esta vez…)

 **Will** \- jeje, seguro esta sorprendida por no conocerme, cierto? (ella siente lentamente con la boca abierta…), jejeje, no hay problema, me presentare, mi nombre es Will, y soy un humano, un ser de otro mundo para ser más preciso… (Esta aun me veía con esa expresión…, y parpadeo 2 veces, jeje, es un gesto muy clásico…), no se preocupe por ningún otro detalle, solo quería expresarle mis disculpas por el inconveniente… (Dije tomando su mano y levantándola a la altura de mi rostro, aunque me sorprende que me lo permitiera…)

 **Señorita Yegua** \- … s-sus…, sus disculpas dice? (pobre, parece que aún no sale de su asombro…)

 **Will** \- (para terminar con toda mi actuación de "caballero", le bese la mano con delicadeza y le esboce una dulce sonrisa…, y finalmente…) agradecería mucho su comprensión y que perdonara a mi amiga… (Dije volteándome un segundo a ver a Fleur, que observaba toda la escena sin palabras y con el hocico abierto…)

 **Señorita Yegua** \- (volví a ver a la yegua, esta se sonrojo, lo noto en su mirada…, luego reacciono…) a-ammm…, s-sí, desde luego, no hay ningún problema, no fue a propósito verdad?, los accidentes suelen ocurrir y a veces no hay forma de prevenirlos, cierto?, jejeje… (Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa…, jeje, lo logre…)

 **Will** \- muchas gracias por sus amables palabras, mi dulce señorita… (Y esa fue la cerecita sobre el pastel, la pobre parecía una tetera a toda llama…, luego solté su mano…), en fin, mi amiga y yo ya debemos marcharnos, así que, si nos disculpan…

 **Señorita Yegua** \- (ella aún sigue en shock sonrojada…, hasta que reacciono…) c-como dice?, oh, claro, por supuesto, que tengan un lindo día… (Dice agitando su mano y sonriendo sonrojada…)

 **Will** \- igualmente, y adiós a ti pequeña… (Le dije a la potra…)

 **Pequeña potra** \- ¡adiós señor que se ve extraño, muchas gracias! (jeje, no me enfado por eso nada más porque sé que es una niña, y una muy adorable…)

 **Will** \- (me di la vuelta y tome de la mano a Fleur, esta se sorprendió por eso, pero no le di tiempo de replicar…) bien, pues continuemos con nuestro paseo, mi más querida y vieja amiga… (Que hipócrita, pero todo lo que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento era sacarla de ahí para evitarle más humillación…)

 **Fleur** \- e-espera, que estas-?, porque tu-? (replicaba confundida mientras me la llevaba de ahí…)

 **Will** \- solo sígueme el juego y ya, me esforcé mucho para salvarte con esa actuación… (Le susurre, y como estoy seguro de que ella no tenía una mejor idea, solo me hizo caso sin cuestionar ni replicar…, y nos fuimos caminando de la mano, hasta algún lugar donde ya no llamemos la atención…)

 **Primera persona, Pequeña potra POV.**

 **Pequeña Potra** \- (… ¡están muy ricas las galletas, jiji!)… mami, ya podemos ir a…, mami? (que le pasa a mi mami?, su piel suele ser amarillita, porque ahora se ve rojita?)… mami?, los ponys podemos cambiar de color? (mi mami aun no dice nada, aún sigue viendo desde aquí al señor raro que se va, pero tiene un sonrisa muy rara, y sus ojos parecen brillar, nunca la había visto así…) ¡mami!

 **Señorita Yegua** \- (reacciono…) ah?, eh?, en que estaba yo-?, oh, q-que me estabas diciendo corazoncito? (jiji, que graciosa se ve…)

 **Pequeña** **potra** \- jiji, que graciosa te vez mami…

 **Señorita Yegua** \- e-eh? (ella toca su cara…),… que vergüenza me da…, "ejem", quiero decir, que tal si nos vamos a almorzar?, te pediré tu platillo favorito…

 **Pequeña Potra-** ¡sí! (¡viva, a comer!,… ehhhhh…, que estaba yo pensando?,… oh, bueno, seguro no era nada, solo sé que estas galletas están riquísimas jiji…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… bueno, no es que una pastelería cercana sea el mejor sitio cuando intentas pasar desapercibido, pero al menos creo que me servirá para tratar de calmar a esta alterada unicornio de piel blanca y cabello rosa…, era todo lo que quería en ese momento, tranquilizarla después de todo lo que paso, y que pudiera continuar su día sin tantos problemas, para luego yo marcharme a seguir con el mío…

 **Will** \- (ella estaba sentada una de las mesas exteriores del local apoyando su cara en su mano en señal de cansancio y resignación física y emocional, y yo salía de la tienda con 2 rebanadas de pastel, una de chocolate y una de fresa…, me senté junto a ella en la mesa y deje la rebanada de pastel de fresa frente a ella, y la de chocolate frente a mi…) sé que tal vez no es precisamente de "etiqueta", pero espero que te guste… (Ella veía la rebanada de pastel sin saber que decir…)

 **Fleur** \- … p-porque me das esto? (me pregunta con un tono bajo…)

 **Will** \- porque esto?, bueno es que supuse que tu sabor favorito era fresas, así que…, pero si prefieres el de chocolate, puedo darte este… (Dije cambiando ambas rebanadas…)

 **Fleur** \- que?, n-no, me refiero a que…, porque eres tan amable conmigo ahora? (pregunta viéndome confundida, y sus ojos ahora parecen mucho más suaves que antes…)

 **Will** \- … oh…, eso… (Tiene más sentido…), bueno…, tenía la esperanza de que a través de una rebanada de pastel lograras ver mis verdaderas intenciones y te percataras de que todo lo que te había dicho con respecto a llevarme bien contigo era verdad… (… fui tan directo y claro que ella no supo ni que cara poner, esos ojos abiertos como platos no mienten…),… estás pensando que esos sonó un poco rebuscado verdad?, hahahahaha, lo siento, a veces es mejor para mí solo ser espontaneo… (Dije riendo…)

 **Fleur** \- … tu…, quien, o que eres realmente?,… eres completamente raro… (No me lo dijo con un tono grosero, más bien fue con delicadeza…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, si, ya lo sé, muchos me lo han dicho antes, y apuesto a que muchos me lo dirán más adelante… (Dije sonriendo y dándole la primera mordida a mi rebanada de pastel…)

 **Fleur** \- (ella sigue viéndome fijamente sin saber que decirme, mientras yo mastico y trago mi pedazo de pastel, sus ojos están algo aguados y su mirada se siente más suave de lo que nunca la había visto antes…, y de pronto…, ella comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa…, y…)… jiji…, jijijijiji…, jejejejeje…, hahahahaha…, ¡hahahahahahahahahaha! (… ok, esto me da miedo, que le está pasando?, jamás me hubiese esperado verla así…, ay no, ahora hay ponys chismosos viendo la escena…)

 **Will** \- ammm, Fleur?, c-creo que estamos atrayendo atención no deseada, podrías- (esta no me hizo caso y solo se siguió riendo sin ningún control…), F-Fleur, esto ya no es normal en ti, que le paso a la "señorita" que se mantenía indiferente? (preguntaba desesperado porque esta tortura terminara, pero ella no paraba de reír y los ponys no paraban de mirarnos…)

 **Fleur-** ¡hahahahaha, y que más me da ya eso a estas alturas?, todo este día no ha sido más que una completa locura hahaha, por tonta perdí de vista a Fancy, por descuidada fui regañada por una pony con la que choque, y ahora estoy aquí, comiendo pastel precisamente contigo, el "vulgar corriente y sin clase", quien irónicamente ha sido el único pony en todo el día que me ha tratado de una forma tan gentil y dulce haha, y ahora puedo sentir como si todo lo que ha pasado fuese el castigo de mi cargo de conciencia por haber sido tan injusta contigo hahaha, o algo así, es que ya no se ni que se supone que debo sentir en estos momentos, todo esto es como una gran bobería, y yo?, hah, yo soy la más boba de todos en este momento hahaha… (Para mi impresión, dice todo eso sin parar de reírse, es increíble que en verdad estuviera conteniendo todo eso dentro de ella, su risa, es una risa d frustración, que sale cuando ya no podemos aguantar más algo, pero en vez de salir como ira o dolor, sale en forma de humor…, sí, eso es lo que le sucede ahora, y eso me hizo sentir verdadera lástima por ella, es más, ya ni siquiera me importa el cómo me trato cuando nos conocimos…)

 **Will** \- (ella sigue riendo, solo que con un tono más bajo y moderado, mientras yo trataba de acercar mi mano a su hombro en señal de conforte…)… Fleur…, yo, no tenía idea de que te sentías así…, lamento si hice algo que te hiciera sentir mal…, si me permites, me gustaría ayudarte a- (… ok, eso, definitivamente no lo esperaba…, ella sigue riendo mientras de pronto me abrazo con fuerza…, y a pesar de su risa, sentí algo raro, y creo saber que es, así que correspondí su repentino abrazo, para que entonces ella pudiera finalmente, "desahogarse")… Fleur…, está bien…, por favor déjalo salir…, te prometo, que no le diré de esto a nadie…, así que, por favor déjame ayudarte, no lo contengas más… (Le dije con suavidad…, y creo que funciono…)

 **Fleur** \- … (…)… jeje…, "sniff",… eres muy raro…, "sniff", nunca había conocido a ningún pony como tu…, "sniff", aunque no seas un pony jeje…, "sniff"…, lo siento…, "sniff", en verdad lo siento mucho…, "sniff", por favor perdóname…, "sniff", sé que lo que hice estuvo mal…, "sniff" sé que no merezco tu ayuda…, "sniff" pero, por favor, te lo pido, no me dejes sola… (… me llegó al corazón…, comencé acariciarla para hacerla sentir mejor, y vi cómo se movía su cola, eso significa que funciona poco a poco…, Fleur…, finalmente conozco a la verdadera tu…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate-** y cuando una mujer en necesidad de afecto abre su corazón a un alma dulce con la que se sienta cálida y protegida, aquel afortunado habrá ganado totalmente su confianza jejeje…

 **Luck** \- lo haces sonar como si fuera una película dramática, nunca entenderé esa obsesión de las mujeres por volverlo todo una cuestión de vida o muerte, además, Fleur está exagerando demasiado…

 **Fate** \- disculpa?, que descaro que lo digas tú, o acaso debo recordarte que recientemente les mostraste a todos al protegido tuyo que esta entre la vida y la muerte y siempre dramatizando por su condición?

 **Luck** \- … supongo que lo que debería expresar en este momento, es algo así como "golpe bajo", cierto?

 **Fate** \- pues lo lamento, pero es para que aprendas a no generalizara las mujeres…

 **Luck** \- … pero en retrospectiva "S.C.P Anima" cumple unas condiciones sobrehumanas que lo obligaron a actuar de la forma en cómo actúa, así que, cual es la excusa de las mujeres en general?

 **Fate** \- ¡ay eres un-! (¡basta!)

 **DOI** \- ¡basta!,… no puedo dejarlos a ustedes 2 solos en el mismo lugar ni un minuto por lo que veo…, ni me voy a molestar en preguntarles que les paso esta vez, así que solo vallamos a lo importantes, que tal está Will, resolvió el asunto de Fleur?

 **Fate** \- si con resolver te refieres a que Fleur estuvo abrazándolo y llorando para desahogarse y Will se comportó como todo el caballero que es y la ayudo a sentirse mejor, entonces si…

 **Luck** \- y parece que ahora pueden conversar como 2 seres civilizados…, no puedo creer lo rápido y fácil que esta pony tan "egocéntrica" cambio su actitud, y más aún, que este compartiendo un momento agradable con Will…

 **DOI-** posiblemente su momento de debilidad provocado por todo lo que le ha pasado en este día fue lo que la llevo a necesitar de algún pony que la consolara y la hiciera sentir mejor, y lo más cercano a alguien que se preocupara por ella en ese momento solo podía ser Will…

 **Fate** \- es la magia de una dama, no importa como hallan comenzado las cosas, cuando te tomamos confianza, ya nunca te soltamos jeje…

 **DOI** \- dímelo a mí, nunca pude quitarte de encima de mí…, pero debo decir que Fleur parece estar realmente contenta de poder pasar tiempo con Will…, es como si aquel brusco encuentro nunca hubiese ocurrido…

 **Fate** \- y esa, es la magia de un caballero, cuando nos muestran que les importamos y nos ofrecen una autentica amistad, ya nunca te soltamos jejeje…

 **Luck** \- … entonces, a ver si entendí…, eso quiere decir que por un lado, estamos atrapados…, y por el otro lado…

 **Fate** \- también, hahahahaha, ¡las mujeres mandan! X3

 **DOI** \- sip, no hay salida de este tormento, los hombres no podemos vivir con ellas y tampoco vivir sin ellas…, es un ciclo sin fin, igual que el ciclo de la vida…

 **Luck** \- … que desastre…

 **Fate** \- hay no sean chillones, mejor sigamos mirando, esto se va a poner interesante…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… la espontanea risa de Fleur se había convertido en un llanto de desahogo, en el cual se aferró a mi como soporte emocional, y comenzaba a hablar y hablar sobre lo difícil que le ha ido hoy, y sobre lo injusto que ha sido todo lo que ha pasado, y un enorme bla-bla-bla que tuve que soportar para poder ayudarla, pero estoy que pido auxilio, ya me tiene cansado emocionalmente a mi…, pero aun así fue lindo, fue lindo ver que se abrió más conmigo, al punto de incluso pedirme disculpas por la dura que fue conmigo…, así que me asegure de que me viera directo a los ojos, y se lo deje muy claro…, "yo te perdono",… una linda y tierna sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro jeje, en definitiva prefiero por mucho como es ahora a como se comportaba…, durante unos momentos estuvimos así, hasta que finalmente termino de desahogarse, y comenzamos a hablar, solo eso, una conversación como 2 conocidos que buscan algo de convivencia mutua…, logre lo que quería, estoy seguro, pero ahora es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso…

… ella me agradecía por el pastel, realmente note como lo disfruto, y me resulto gracioso que me confirmara que efectivamente su sabor favorito era fresa jejeje…, pero en fin, después de terminar con los pasteles, le hice una propuesta, ya que al parecer ahora podemos llevarnos bien el uno con el otro, le pregunte si…

 **Fleur-** … estás tratando de pedirme una cita? (me sonroje…)

 **Will** \- n-no, yo hablaba de que fuéramos a divertirnos por ahí, si quieres hasta podríamos ir a almorzar, es que me gustaría que nos conociéramos más, así podríamos llevarnos mejor… (Dije avergonzado y explicando el malentendido…)

 **Fleur** \- (ella se sonrojo un poco…)… pues, eso es exactamente una cita… (… cielos, en retrospectiva, eso es justo lo que parece…)

 **Will** \- n-no, es que yo…, me refería a conocernos como amigos y…, bueno… (Cielos, ya no se ni que decirle…)

 **Fleur** \- jeje, si, te entiendo…,… sabes qué? (yo reaccione…), ya me canse de buscar por todos lados a Fancy y de pasar un mal rato solo por eso, puedo verlo cualquier otro día, vallamos a conocernos mejor solos tu y yo, que me dices? (wow, eso está mejor…)

 **Will** \- je, eso es justo lo que quería escuchar… (Dije poniéndome de pie y ella también…), y bien, algún lugar a donde quieras ir, hoy soy tu fiel seguidor mi Lady… (Dije inclinándome en broma, y logre que captara la broma…)

 **Fleur** \- jejeje, ya para… (Me detuve…), bueno, sugiero que caminemos un poco, en lo que logre ubicarme tal vez vea alguno de los restaurantes que suelo frecuentar, ahí podremos almorzar…

 **Will** \- "alguno de ellos"?, ósea que hay más de uno?, una señorita con paladar exquisito eh? (dije en broma…)

 **Fleur** \- (ella se sonrojo de vergüenza…) b-bueno, sí, digo no, más bien…, oye… (Dice eso ultimo dándose cuenta de mi intención…), hey, no te burles por favor…

 **Will** \- jeje, lo siento, lo siento, a veces no me controlo…, pero la verdad, me alegra mucho poder bromear contigo, eso significa que en verdad nos estamos llevando bien ahora…, gracias Fleur… (Jeje, y una vez más, esta "señorita" se sonrojo…, creo que esto podría ser divertido…)

… es lindo, el saber que ahora puedo convivir con alguien con quien tiempo atrás no me llevaba muy bien, es genial, Fleur resulto mucha mejor compañía de la que me hubiese podido esperar…, como describir nuestro día de paseo?, simplemente satisfactorio, caminamos, platicamos, nos conocimos mejor, y la hice reír en muchas ocasiones con mi forma de ser jejeje…, comimos en un restaurante, obviamente yo invite todo jeje, pero no importa, ahora ella está mucho mejor, y eso es todo lo que quería lograr…

… pero entonces, después de terminar todo eso y volver a pasear por las calles de esta hermosa ciudad, me percate de algo que me callo como un escalofrió en la espalda, estábamos tan sumidos en todo esto, que había olvidado por completo todo lo relacionado con el castillo, incluyendo el almuerzo, las princesas, y…,… oh mi Dios…, si se entera de esto me va a ahorcar…

 **Fleur** \- (siento que comencé a sudar frio…) ammm, disculpa, estas bien?, de repente te vez algo tenso...

 **Will** \- (yo reaccione…) e-eh?, t-tenso?, jeje, no, es so lo que…, bueno da igual, a donde te gustaría ir ahora? (debo cambiar de tema…)

 **Fleur** \- oh, bueno…, la verdad no lo sé, por lo general suelo seguir a Fancy a donde valla…, creo que esta es una de las pocas veces en las que salgo sola o con algún otro pony, así que, no estoy segura… (Santo cielo Fleur, me compadezco de ti y de tu rutina diaria…),… aunque…, si hay algo que en verdad me fascinaría poder lograr, pues… (Noto el interés en sus ojos…)

 **Will** \- adelante, pídeme lo que quieras, el día de hoy estoy a sus servicio mi Lady… (Dice inclinándome como mayordomo en forma de burla…)

 **Heartwill** \- jejeje, oye basta… (Me detuve…),… veras…, es que…, tu… eres como un amigo cercano de las princesas…, cierto? (yo le asentí…), eso es increíble…, entonces…, me preguntaba si podrías tal vez…, quiero decir, si es siquiera posible que tu…, me… (… creo que ya se lo que quiere jeje…, sin previo aviso, la tome del brazo y comencé a llevármela rumbo a una sorpresa…), e-e-espera, a-adonde me llevas?

 **Will** \- ya lo veras, de seguro nunca olvidaras esto… (Esta confundida, pero esa expresión pronto cambiara a una sin palabras jejeje…)

 **Primera persona, Heartwill POV.**

¡Will es un tonto, un necio un grandísimo egoísta, como pudo simplemente salir huyendo y olvidarse de mí?, de que rayos sirvió que me tomara el día libre?, tuve que volver al castillo, y para desquitar mi rabia me puse a entrenar como loca y a desafiar a cada guardia en el campo de entrenamiento, y los muy cobardes se asustaban porque "me veía enojada", enojada?, ENOJADA?, NO ESTOY ENOJADA, ESTOY FURIOSA, Y COMO NO ESTARLO, SI NISIQUIERA LLEGO A ALMORZAR EN EL CASTILLO, Y LO SE PORQUE NUNCA LO VI ENTRAR!

… después de horas de entrenamiento y dejar a más de 1 guardia sin energía, ya estaba mejor…, más o menos…, como sea, iba a dirigirme a probar suerte esta vez a ver si ya había llegado, y si llegara enterarme de que se fue sin despedirse, iría a buscarlo a ese tal pueblo llamado Ponyville solo para darle una paliza, y sabe que lo haría…, en fin, ya me siento mejor, ahora a ver si…,… y esto?

… me quede en la esquina de un pasillo, ocultándome detrás del muro mientras observaba caminando a las princesas, pero Will también estaba con ellas, entonces finalmente decidió aparecerse eh?,… pero…,… quien… rayos… es… ella?,… por alguna razón mi enojo está egresando…

… las princesas platicaban con ellos muy amablemente, y en todo momento esa yegua se tiene una cara de alegría…, hablaban sobre porque no vino a almorzar y no sé qué otras cosas poco importantes, hasta que las princesas y ellos se fueron por caminos diferentes, así que decidí seguir a Will y a esa extraña yegua a escondidas…, hasta el jardín…

… no sé qué rayos está pasando, ni quien se supone que es esta yegua, jamás la había visto por aquí, o tal vez si?, yo que sé, a veces por aquí pasan muchos que ni siquiera son del castillo, pero lo que si se es que me está empezando a molestar esa sonrisita en su rostro y la forma tan amistosa en la que ambos hablan…,… ¡no son celos!

 **Will** \- (ellos continúan hablando y yo sigo espiando…, digo, escuchándolos sin que me vean…) y bien Fleur, te gusto el paseo? (así que se llama Fleur eh?)

 **Fleur** \- esto fue asombroso, jamás creí que podría permitirme una charla con las 2 princesas, fue lo más emocionante que echo en mucho tiempo…, muchas gracias… (Le dice con una sonrisa que me desagrada…)

 **Will** \- no hay de que, y me alegra que por fin podamos llevarnos bien sabes… (Le dice con amabilidad, y esta le sonríe…, que molesto…), entonces, podemos dejar el pasado atrás y empezar de nuevo? (dice extendiéndole la mano…)

 **Fleur** \- (ella lo ve y toma su mano…) desde luego que si, después de todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy, como no iba a hacerlo…, de ahora en más, considérame una nueva amiga… (Porque esto me irrita tanto?)

 **Will** \- gracias… (Ambos sueltan sus manos…), así que, que harás ahora?

 **Fleur** \- no lo sé, tal vez solo valla a casa, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, además, seguro Fancy podría ir a buscarme ahí para ver como estoy… (No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando…)

 **Will** \- muy bien, yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí, así que, te acompaño a la salida?

 **Fleur** \- oh, no es necesario, puedo irme sola, y descuida, no volveré a "perderme por distraída" jeje… (No sé de qué habla, pero parece que a ambos les hizo gracia…)

 **Will** \- jeje, de acuerdo…, hasta luego…

 **Fleur** \- … si… (… eh?, ¡qué cree que está haciendo?, porque le dio un beso en la mejilla?, y el muy tonto de Will se quedó embobado por no esperarse eso, típico de el!), hasta luego… (Dejo a Will con esa cara de bobo que me gusta solo cuando soy yo quien se la provoca, y trato de irse…, pero esto no que va a quedar así, los 2 me deben una explicación…)

 **Heartwill** \- (salí hasta le jardín y me dirigí hacia ellos…), valla, valla, valla… (Ambos voltearon a verme…, ella me veía sin conocerme y el, bueno, no esperaba verme aquí…), ustedes 2 han estado teniendo una plática muy interesante, y parece que se han estado divirtiendo…, me muero por saber qué tipo de relación tienen…

 **Will** \- ¿¡H-H-Heartwill!? (Que tonto…)

 **Heartwill-** asi que al fin te dignas a aparecerte por aquí eh? (dije molesta…)

 **Will** \- n-no yo…, es que…, lo siento, pasaron muchas cosas y perdí la noción del tiempo… (Que gran tonto…)

 **Fleur** \- Heartwill?,… oh, ya recuerdo… (Me conoce?)

 **Heartwill** \- nos conocemos de algún lugar?

 **Fleur** \- no realmente, pero Will me ha hablado mucho de ti… (… eso no lo esperaba…)

 **Heartwill** \- conque si eh? (dije viéndolo fijamente, y este seguía nervioso…), y que te ha contado sobre mí?

 **Fleur** \- bueno, mientras estuvimos en el restaurante- (¿¡en el que!?)

 **Heartwill** -¡ wow, wow, wow, espera, restaurante?, dijiste restaurante?, con razón no llego para almorzar! (dije enojada…)

 **Will** \- n-no es lo que parece, es que ella n-necesitaba mi ayuda y, una c-cosa llevo a la otra, y antes d-de darme cuenta ya había almorzado… (Me dice titubeando…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡y debo suponer que almorzaron juntos, verdad?! (Pregunte irritada…)

 **Fleur** \- b-bueno, técnicamente sí, pero es que el paseo despertó el apetito y- (¿¡qué cosa!?)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡e-e-el paseo?, estuvieron paseando juntos?! (Ninguno me respondió, solo cruzaron miradas nerviosos, eso solo me molesta más…), ¡y que estaban haciendo ustedes 2 juntos?, que acaso estaban e-e-en una c-c-cita?!

 **Fleur** \- n-no, te equivocas, solo íbamos juntos porque él me estaba ayudando… (Me dice nerviosa…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡ayudando eh?, si, él tiene la costumbre de "ayudar" a muchos ponys, te estaba ayudando con qué?! (Le pregunte viéndola fijamente, y ceo que eso la pone más nerviosa…)

 **Fleur** \- b-bueno, la historia es un poco larga y- (la interrumpió…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡y si no era una cita, explícame ese beso de hace un momento! (eso la puso peor…)

 **Fleur** \- v-v-viste eso?, q-que vergüenza me da… (¡Que me importa!)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡no me importa, dime todo lo que hicieron ustedes 2! (cada vez está más nerviosa…)

 **Fleur** \- e-el beso solo fue un símbolo de agradecimiento, nada más… (Dice nerviosa, pero por alguna razón le creo…), y y-yo…, n-nosotros…, estuvimos… (Porque se sonroja tan de repente, eso me enoja más…)

 **Heartwill** \- (ya que esta la parecer esta demasiado nerviosa para hablar, dirigí mi atención al otro sospechoso…) ¡Will, exijo una explicación ahora!

 **Will** \- p-pero que quieres que te diga? (me dice nervioso…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡para empezar, explícame quien es esta unicornio, y también, porque siempre que te veo hay al menos una linda pony contigo?! (Ya no controlo ni mis palabras…)

 **Fleur** \- o-oh, bueno, gracias por tener esa opinión de mi… (Me dice con menos nervios…)

 **Heartwill** \- (yo gire a verla…) ¡qué?, eso no fue un cumplido!

 **Fleur** \- p-pero dijiste claramente que yo era una linda pony…

 **Heartwill** \- ¡no, bueno, sí, no, lo que trato de-, ahhhhh que rabia! (¡me molesta confundirme así!), ¡a ver ustedes 2, que sucedió entre ustedes exactamente?, fue o no una cita?, en que te ayudo Will?, y tu amiguito, te fuiste de paseo con otra pony mientras yo esperaba por ti porque me dijiste que quieras recorrer la ciudad solo, así que, como explicas esto?! (Dije señalándola a ella…)

 **Will** \- t-te lo explicare todo, pero necesito que te calmes para poder hablar… (Dice alzando su manos en señal de clama…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡pues no me calmar hasta que me expliquen todo! (dije viéndolo fijamente…)

 **Fleur** \- Will, tenía razón, en serio es muy temperamental… (¿¡Crees que susurrar va a evitar que te escuche!?

 **Heartwill** \- ¡te escuche, sabes?! (Dije volteando a verla y esta se asustó…)

 **Fleur** \- l-lo siento… (Yo volví a voltear a Will…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡Will, sigo esperando una explicación, ahora!

 **Fleur** \- a-amigo Will, por favor tranquiliza a tu amiga…

 **Will** \- (Will no sabe a cuál de las 2 mirar, y los nervios se le notan fácilmente…)… oh por todos los cielos, este día había marchado tan bien…, mejor sería que algún pony me explicara a mi…, ¡¿cómo fue que paso esto?! (Dice desesperado y con las manos en la cabeza…)

… pues esto le pasa por hacer cosas que puedan generar malentendidos, eso siempre ha sido lo único que me ha disgustado de el…, como iba yo a saber que estos 2 ya tenían una historia no muy agradable?,… y como iba yo a saber que esta pony se había separado de su compañero, amigo, o lo que fuera ese tal Fancy?,… y como se supone que iba yo a saber que lo que paso con aquella pony, su hija y el helado?, todo eso es culpa de Will por haberme hecho a un lado…, cierto?,… todo ese desastre por el que pasaron pudo haberse evitado si tan solo…, si él hubiese…, bueno…,… está bien…, sé que estoy exagerando, y muchas cosas fueron inevitables, es solo que…, me da celos…, ¡ya lo dije, me da celos que ella se haya ido de paseo con el cuándo yo quiera hacerlo desde el principio!,… no es mi culpa…, lo extrañe mucho en todo este tiempo…

… no lo exprese así tal cual, pero Will siempre ha sabido entender como me siento, por eso fue uy asertivo al contarme toda la historia…, y ya yo no tenía razones para seguir enojada…, frustrada?, sí, pero no enojada…, solo por "cortesía" y esas bobadas, me disculpe con la unicornio y esta entendió toda la situación perfectamente, así que, después de hablar con ambos sobre todo esto, la acompañamos a la salida y esta se despido de ambos para irse a su casa…, Will y yo fuimos al campo e entrenamiento como en los viejos tiempos, y una vez ahí…

 **Will** \- (ambos estábamos sobre la plataforma de combate, con todos los guardias observándonos…) se te está haciendo costumbre que cada vez que quieres desquitarte acabamos aquí sabes? (me dice preparándose con una risa de desafío…)

 **Heartwill** \- si bueno, es la mejor manera que tengo para dejar salir mi frustración, deberías saberlo, además, esto es tú culpa, así que enfréntate a mí y observa cuanto he mejorado… (Dije preparándome igual de emocionada por esto…)

 **Will** \- jeje, no lo discutiré…, muy bien, muéstrame a la Heartwill que conocí la primera vez que vine aquí… (Estamos preparados…)

 **Heartwill** \- si insistes, con mucho gusto…, ¡ahí voy! (¡tan divertido como lo recuerdo!)

… y el resultado, también como lo recuerdo…, luego de esquivar, golpear, patear, y todo un espectáculo, termine derrotada otra vez…, que frustrante…, pero…, si tengo que elegir perder contra alguien, me alegra que sea contra el…, el me señalaba que si había mejorado mucho, pero que no me confiara, porque eso no significaba que él hubiese descuidado su entrenamiento…, jejejejeje…, es tal y como lo recuerdo, ese es el Will del que me enamore…

… me dio algunos consejos sobre cómo mejorar mi estrategia y técnica de pelea, y como no, claro que de el aceptaría esos consejos, es de los pocos ponys en quien puedo confiar…, y como lo prometido es deuda, él y yo pasamos todo el resto del día juntos haciendo mucha cosas divertida, entre ellas, salir de paseo, e ir a comer algo delicioso, pues aún era mi día libre jeje, y valla que recuerda las cosas que me gustan, es más, diría que hasta me conoce un poco más, como si nunca se hubiese ido y estuviésemos viéndonos a menudo…, eso es raro…, qué más da?, pues así estuvimos hasta que comenzara el atardecer, y ya era tiempo de despedirnos…, el día se fue volando, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando pasa tiempo con las personas que te importan…

… volvimos al castillo, donde él se despido de las princesas, quienes muy amablemente le deseaban un feliz viaje y que volviera a visitarlas pronto…, lo acompañe hasta la estación, y tuvimos que darnos prisa, pues el último tren a Ponyville estaba por salir, así que acelere un poco las cosas usando magia para tele-transportarnos…, hahaha, se volvió a marear, que tonto…

 **Will** \- (el tren dio la señal de que todos abordaran y todos los ponys presentes lo hicieron, incluyendo a Will quien está en la puerta del tren viéndome…) bueno, fue toda una aventura…

 **Heartwill** \- ah sí?, a que te refieres?, al lugar en el que estuviste cuando te fuiste?, al haber pasado tiempo con aquella unicornio?, o al haber luchado conmigo? (pregunta con una sonrisa burlona…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, todo eso…,… gracias Heartwill…, me alegra mucho haberme podido reencontrar contigo… (Me dice con esa sonrisa dulce que no sé si me molesta o estoy engañándome a mí misma…)

 **Heartwill** \- … jeje, igual yo… (Dije dándole un golpe en el hombro para luego abrazarlo, y este me correspondió el abrazo, pero apuesto a que se sonrojo con el beso que le acabo de dar en la mejilla jejeje…, y en ese misma posición, le susurre algo al odio…), pero si vuelves a irte por tanto tiempo sin decirme nada, voy a enfadarme mucho más de lo que estuve, y si eso pasa, que no te sorprenda si mi próximo golpe apunta directamente a tu- (el me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- "masculinidad"? (me sorprendió lo que dijo…, ambos cortamos el abrazo…)

 **Heartwill** \- como supiste que iba a decir eso? (pregunte confundida…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, porque… se muchas cosas… (Dice guiñándome un ojo…, yo lo vio con seriedad…)

 **Heartwill** \- … te odio… (Le dije secamente, es que detesto esa vieja excusa…)

 **Will** \- también te quiero… (Dice sonriendo…, y entonces, la puerta del tren se cerró…)

… lentamente el tren avanzaba, y por la ventana podíamos vernos, el movía su mano en señal de despedida, mientras yo hacía lo mismo…, hasta que por fin, el tren partió…, ya ni siquiera puedo verlo a la distancia…,… regreso…, en verdad regreso después de todo este tiempo…

 **Heartwill** \- … debes volver aquí…, más te vale que vuelvas Canterlot pronto, o yo iré por ti, me oyes?,… no, obviamente no puedes oírme…, y ahora estoy hablando sola, gran trabajo, cada vez me contagias más tu rareza, fenómeno flacucho de otro mundo… (Fue lo último que dije con una sonrisa satisfactoria, antes de volver al castillo…, no estoy 100% satisfecha, pero al menos pude comprobar que aún tengo oportunidad con el…, jejeje, que se valla preparando, ahora que regreso, pienso ser mas contundente, hahahahaha…

 **Primera persona, Applejack POV.**

 **Lugar: Sweet Apple Acres.**

… una carreta de manzanas más, y… listo…, el trabajo del día está hecho, y que gran día fue hoy, aun no puedo creer que el "salvador de mi hermanita" finalmente regreso ayer con todos nosotros jeje, lástima que se quedó en Canterlot, pero bueno, así es el, cuando algo lo llena de emoción, no hay pony lo controle, hah, que me lo digan a mí que soy su hermana…,… su hermana eh?,… jejeje…, se siente extraño decirle eso en voz alta a un pony con quien no comparto la sangre, pero da igual, así lo siento…

… como sea, ya el trabajo está hecho, y esta pony está cansada, así que me voy a dar un baño y luego me iré a dormir, debo estar lista para mañana, al parecer Twilight aun quiere que sigamos investigando el castillo y todo lo que posiblemente este oculte…, jeje, esa es otra a quien no se puede controlar cuando aún no encuentra explicación a algo,… en fin, ya es hora de..., eh?, esto es raro, ya el sol se puso así que quien podría estar tocando la puerta a esta hora?

 **Applejack** \- (me dirigí hacia la entrada, abrí la puerta, y…) si dígame?, que se le ofrece ami… (… me sorprendí mucho la verdad, jamás lo hubiese esperado así de repente, acaso lo invoque por pensar en el?),… c-compañero, en verdad eres tú, o mi cansancio me está haciendo ver cosas como no me pasaba desde hace tiempo atrás? (no son mis mejores recuerdos del pasado…)

 **Will** \- sorprendida de verme hermanita? (dice con su típico humor…, y de repente, me abrazo, me sorprendí por un segundo, pero correspondí el abrazo, claro que estaba feliz de verlo también…)

 **Applejack** \- sorprendida, pero feliz, ven, pasa, que genial sorpresa es tenerte aquí, ha pasado mucho tiempo sabes? (dije sonriente mientras cortábamos el abrazo y ambos entrabamos a la casa…)

 **Will** \- lo sé, por eso quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para revivir viejos tiempos con ustedes… (Dice con un tono alegre…)

 **Applejack** \- a esta hora?, jeje, ya no hay más trabajo por hacer compañero, pero claro que eres bienvenido mañana, tu puesto aquí aún sigue fijo, ahora solo tienes que sacudirle el polvo jejeje… (Él se rio con mi comentario…)

 **Will** \- eso suena bien para mí, pero no hablaba de eso… (Me confundí…), en realidad, quería pedirte algo un poco…, bueno…, algo que sé que sonara raro pero…, si no te molesta… (Que se trae este pony?,… digo, que se trae este humano?)

 **Applejack** \- pues…, seguro, adelante, tú dime que necesitas… (Le dije dispuesta a saber…)

 **Will** \- … gracias…, pues veras…, yo quisiera…, jeje…, dormir en el granero esta noche… (… eh?)

 **Applejack** \- … eh? (no supe ni cómo reaccionar con eso…)

 **Will** \- … ammm…, no puedo? (no pude ni reaccionar…)

 **Applejack** \- (… y reaccione…)… perdón, que?, me perdí, escuche bien?, dijiste que querías dormir en-? (alguien bajo las escaleras y capto la atención de Will y la mía…)

 **AB** \- (ella deja salir un bostezo con un rostro de cansancio mientras se frota los ojos…) hermana, ya estaba acostada en mi cama y a punto de dormir cuando escuche un escándalo aquí abajo, que es lo que suce… de… (Al dejar de frotarse los ojos, vio a Will…, siento lastima mi pobre hermanita, seguro debe de ser todo un shock para ella…)… q-que?,… c-cómo?

 **Will** \- (Will y yo nos dimos una mirada nerviosa y volvimos a ver a AB…)… ehhhhh…, hola AB, me da gusto poder volver a verte por fin, como has estado? (… ay Will, como siempre no sabes cómo actuar en estas situaciones y dejas que tus nervios hablen por si solos…)

 **AB** \- … ah, por supuesto, ya se, ya sé que es lo que esa pasando, este es otro sueño donde Will por fin regresa a casa y viene a visitarnos… (Por Celestia AB, cuantas veces has soñado algo así?), pero esto ya no es justo, por más que lo sigo soñando una y otra vez, cada vez que estoy por darle a Will un abrazo de bienvenida termino despertándome y me doy cuenta de que no fue real…, esto ya es muy cruel… (Se está deprimiendo, a Will y a mí nos está preocupando, nuestra miradas no mienten…)

 **Applejack** \- oh AB, no tenida idea de eso, como lo siento por no darme cuenta antes… (Dije preocupada por mi hermanita, mientras me acercaba a ella en la escalera para abrasarla…)

 **AB** \- "sniff", gracias Applejack del sueño, eso es justo lo que mi verdadera hermana diría… (Jejeje, lo lamento, pero mientras nos abrasamos no puedo evitar voltear mi mirada hacia Will para mostrarle lo gracioso que en cierto modo esta confusión me resulta, y por su risita, creo que él está de acuerdo conmigo…)

 **Will** \- jeje…, AB… (Mi hermana y yo cortamos el abrazo para que ahora ella y Will pudieran verse…)

 **AB** \- "sniff", si Will del sueño? (dice limpiándose el sollozo de los ojos…)

 **Will** \- lamento mucho que hallas tenido que esperar por mi regreso durante tanto tiempo…, sé que me fui, y ni tan siquiera pude decirte "hasta luego", y quiere pedirte perdón a ti y mis otras 2 pequeñas revoltosas en cuanto pueda verlas… (AB le ponía mucha atención…), pero ya estoy aquí, y no pienso irme otra vez…, en verdad los extrañe mucho a todos, en especial a ti, a SB, y a SL…, así que, me darías un abrazo de bienvenida? (pegunta abriendo sus brazos con una sonrisa…)

 **AB** \- (AB lo veía fijamente, como si dudara si debía hacerlo o no…, pero yo conozco muy bien a mi hermanita, sabía que no lo resistiría mucho más…)… Will…, ¡Will!, ¡WIIIIILL! (ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza, ambos en realidad…)

 **Will** \- oh AB, que feliz estoy de volver a verte… (Le decía realmente contento…)

 **AB** \- ¡yo también, no me importa que esto sea solo un sueño, es el mejor que he tenido hasta hora, por favor no me sueltas aun! (le pedía sollozando otra vez…)

 **Will** \- jeje, descuida, no lo hare… (Le decía con un tono dulce…)

 **AB** \- (Will cargaba a mi hermanita en ese abrazo tan dulce, y hasta me pidió que me uniera a él, así que lo hice con gusto, y fue fácil notar en el rostro de AB la felicidad de esa linda sonrisa…, hasta que finalmente cortamos el abrazo y Will dejo a AB en el suelo…) muchas gracias a ambos, "sniff", esto es justo lo que necesitaba, creo que ahora podre estar lista para cuando Will venga de verdad a vernos…, bueno, creo que ya puedo despertar, me pregunto qué hora será en el mundo real? (jejeje, ni Will ni yo pudimos ocultar nuestra risa por más que lo intentamos…), ah?, que sucede?, que es tan gracioso? (ay hermanita, pobrecita de ti jeje…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, se lo decimos? (me pregunto riendo…)

 **Applejack** \- me parece lo correcto jeje… (Le respondí igual…)

 **AB** \- decirme?, decirme que? (Will y yo nos vimos y asentimos al mismo tiempo…)

 **Will-** la verdad puede ser algo incomoda a veces, pero siempre es lo correcto, nunca olvides eso AB… (Dice guiñándole un ojo…)

 **AB** \- eso ya lo sé, Applejack se esfuerza para nunca dejarme olvidarlo…, pero que tiene que ver eso con esto? (pregunta confundida…)

 **Applejack** \- jeje, pues ahora mismo lo sabrás…, AB, hermanita… (Ella me ve fijamente, esperando lo que iba a decirle…), no estas soñando baquerita, estas bien despiertota… (… hubo silencio incomodo por unos segundos…, hasta que…)

 **AB** \- … ah? (tiene una expresión de asombro increíble…. Pero la cambio rápidamente por una risa incrédula…),… hehehe, oh vamos Applejack de sueño, ambas sabemos que eso no puede ser… (Will y yo nos vimos sin saber que decirle, pero ella aun le sigue dando vueltas a esto…), quiero decir, esto no es tan fácil como un cuento pony, no hay forma de que… (La estamos viendo fijamente y sin responderle, ella se percata de eso…)… porque me ven así?,… eh?,… oh, por favor, que?, conozco esta clase de silencio incomodo, es el que un pony suele hacerle a otro para que se dé cuenta de algo verdad? (… aun la vemos fijamente sin decirle nada, ya la estamos poniendo nerviosa…),… o-oigan, esto ya está pasando a ser muy incómodo…, n-no esperaran que en verdad considere la p-posibilidad de que… (… aún seguimos haciéndolo, ahora si se puso muy nerviosa…),… e-es que, es que no puede ser cierto, mis sueños me quieren hacer una broma verdad?, eso es verdad? (pregunta avergonzada…)

 **Applejack** \- … AB… (Ella me ve avergonzada y nerviosa esperando lo que iba a decirle…),… en serio crees que yo, aun en el remoto caso de que esto se tratase de un sueño, iba a hacerte esta clase de broma?,… piensa eso por un momento… (La deje pensativa y nerviosa…, hasta que…)

 **AB** \- (ella se sonrojo aún más, creo que finalmente se dio cuenta…) e-e-entonces tu…?, y el…?, esto no es un…? (y para dar el remate final, Will y yo volvimos a la mirada fija e incómoda…), p-pero eso no puede ser verdad, es que… Will está… (Está señalándolo sin darse cuenta todavía…)

 **Will** \- si estoy aquí de verdad AB, que Applejack no te lo dijo ayer?, ella te dijo que había vuelta a Equestria no? (me nos preguntó a ambas, yo le asentí, pero Ab aun no reacciona…)

 **AB** \- … s-sí lo hizo, pero es que…, tu…, hoy…, a esta hora…, yo he soñado antes que…, y nunca… (Creo que se está dando cuenta solita…)

 **Will** \- pero esta vez sí me diste un abrazo de bienvenida, o no? (… los ojos de AB se abrieron completamente por la impresión…), jejeje, aquí estoy AB, ya sé que es raro que aparezca cuando ya se puso el sol, pero esto es real, o acaso tu eres de las que se duerme tan pronto pone la cabeza en la almohada? (… y ese último argumento, fue lo que la hizo "despertar" jeje…)

 **AB** \- e-e-entonces-, entonces tu-, realmente-, de verdad-, no estoy soñando que- (Will y yo no pudimos evitar volver a reír…, AB se avergonzó tanto que se sonrojo cual manzana lista para caer del árbol…), ¡o-oigan! (nos regañó avergonzada, que linda se ve ahora jeje…)

 **Applejack** \- jejeje, lo lamento dulzura, pero aun no puedo creer que es enserio pensaste que esto era un sueño?, en verdad te pasa muy seguido? (pregunte con humor…)

 **AB** \- ¡q-que esperabas?, estaba muy triste porque Will se fuera, y ahora aparece en nuestra casa a esta hora?, que se supone que debía pensar?! (Dice avergonzada…)

 **Will** \- que tal "¡Will regreso, viva!" o algo así jeje… (Dice bromeando…)

 **AB** \- ¡bueno yo…! (ella se calmó de repente…, eso nos pareció extraño, pero entonces su mirada se volvió más suave…)… entonces…, en verdad eres tú?,… estas aquí en realidad?,… volviste… (Me parece tan tierna la forma en la que lo dice…)

 **Will** \- (Will se le acerca con una sonrisa, se agacha y abraza a AB quien aún no puede creerlo…)… si hermanita…, ya volví…, ya lo dije, no pienso irme de esa forma otra vez…, te extrañe mucho…, a todos… (… AB finalmente acepto la realidad, con todo y ese abrazo…)

 **AB** \- (sus ojos comenzaron a sollozar otra vez…, y entonces lo abrazo también…)… "niff" Will…, ¡WIIIIILL, BUAHHHHHHHHHH! (oh dulzura, entiendo muy bien cómo se siente…)

 **Will** \- ya, ya AB, tranquila, respira, ya estoy aquí, estoy aquí… (Le decía amablemente…)

 **AB** \- "sniff", Will…

 **Will-** "shhh", lo se AB, lo se…

 **AB-** … "sniff",… Will?

 **Will** \- si AB?

 **AB** \- "sniff", no somos revoltosas… (… jeje, hay cosas que nunca cambian, pero está bien…)

… AB dejaba salir toda su tristeza, y se aferraba a Will muy fuerte, como si no quisiera soltarlo…, pero al entiendo, la entiendo muy bien…,… el ruido que hicimos despertó a la abuela Smith y a Big Mac, y al bajar a ver, se llevaron una gran sorpresa por ver a Will…, pero la impresión no duro mucho, ya que fue seguida por una cálida bienvenida por parte de ellos, y un cálido abrazo familiar por parte de los 4 Apples…, para darle la bienvenida al quinto Apple jeje…

… ahora, con respecto al asunto de dormir en el granero, claro que sonaba extraño para todos, pero cuando dijo que solo quería "recordar viejos tiempos" con ese rostro de emoción por haber podido regresar por fin, jeje, no pudimos decirle que no, al contrario, si quería volver a mudarse lo recibiríamos, hahaha, bueno, estoy segura de que todos pensamos eso, aunque sabíamos que eso no pasaría, pero aun así AB lo intento jeje…

… antes de dormir, le preguntamos a Will como le había ido en Canterlot, y nos contó algunas cosas que pasaron, solo para aprovechar la oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo familiar, jeje, y valla que las cosas raras suelen aparecerle a él, pero no íbamos a agobiarlo con tantas preguntas, y ya era tiempo de dormir, así que AB y yo lo acompañamos al granero, y nos despedimos dándole las buenas noches con un abrazo…, AB y yo volvimos a la casa, y esta pequeña traviesa fue todo el caminando saltitos de alegría jejeje…, si…, ahora que Will ha regresado, tengo el presentimiento de que muchas cosas interesantes están por ocurrir otra vez…, "muchas cosas" eh?, jejejejeje…, en fin, es hora de dormir, mañana iremos todas con Twilight para seguir atendiendo el asunto del castillo y todo eso…,… hey…, hablando de eso…, me pregunto si nuestro "amigo guarda secretos" sabrá algo al respecto…,… "hmmm",… bueno, por ahora da igual, quizás lo averiguaremos mañana, buenas noches…

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

 **Lugar: castillo de la amistad.**

… tal y como acordamos, mis amigas y yo nos reunimos nuevamente en el nuevo castillo para continuar indagando sobre el porqué de este, cuál es exactamente su propósito, y la conexión que tiene con cada una de nosotras…, todas nos encontrábamos ya en la sala de los tronos, y cierto dragoncito aún está dormido en el suyo, pero luce realmente agotado, así que no lo molestare a menos que haga falta…

 **Twilight** \- (cada una de nosotras se dirigía al trono con su respectiva Cutie Mark, pero yo aún seguía de casco pensativa…)… repasemos esto una vez más… (Dije pensativa en voz alta…)

 **Rainbow** \- (Rainbow vuela hasta sentarse en su trono, y dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio, seguido de un Facepalm…) le hemos dado la vuelta como un millón de veces Twilight…, encontramos las 6 llaves, derrotamos a Tirek, y obtuvimos este gran castillo, fin de la historia… (Dice algo cortante…)

 **Twilight** \- si, pero porque? (debe haber una razón para todo esto…)

 **Applejack** \- no lo sé dulzura, tal vez solo es tu nuevo hogar y no hay nada más que eso… (Dice caminando hacia su trono y sentándose en él, y entiendo su punto, pero no creo que sea tan simple…)

 **Rarity** \- debo decir, hablando estrictamente de la estética, que realmente no necesita ser nada más que eso, es todo completamente divino… (Dice con su tono de emoción…)

 **Fluttershy** \- estoy de acuerdo con Twilight…, y Rarity, y Applejack, y Rainbow Dash, y Pinkie Pie…, oh, y probablemente con Spike… (Spike aún sigue roncando como bebe…)

 **Twilight** \- (di unas cuantas vueltas caminando mientras pensaba en voz alta…) como princesa, he sido elegida para esparcir la magia de la amistad atreves de Equestria, así que, porque el Árbol de la Armonía quiere que nos quedemos en un castillo en Ponyville?, eso no tiene ningún sentido… (Dije para finalmente sentarme en mi trono…, y entonces algo raro paso…)

… nuestras Cutie Marks, incluyendo los símbolos de nuestras Cutie Mark en la sima de cada trono comenzaron a brillar…, y uno por uno, cada símbolo desprendió un rayo de luz que se dirigió directamente al centro del piso que se encuentra frente a cada uno de los tronos…, y de pronto, extrañas columnas de roca comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de los tronos, columnas que se intersectaban en el centro del suelo frente a nosotras…, la agitación duro unos segundos, nos asustamos por un momento porque no nos esperábamos algo como esto, pero el susto no duro mucho ya que poco a poco el "temblor" seso, y las rocas en el centro del suelo, comenzaron a forma una especie de estructura circular que se elevaba mientras seguía conectada al suelo…, como una…, como una especie de enorme mesa de roca…

 **Spike** \- (cuando todo termino, contemplábamos con impresión y confusión la extraña mesa frente a todas nosotras, que de hecho, proyectaba lo que parecían imágenes…, y entonces Spike despertó…)… eso es nuevo?,… me gusta… (… ninguna supo que responder en realidad…, Spike se paró sobre la mesa y comenzó a caminar sobre ella…) ¡Esto es increíble, aquí está toda Equestria! (… ¡un momento, tiene razón!)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡hola mama y papa! (dice Pinkie viendo lo que parecía ser una imagen del hogar de su familia…, hasta que Spike piso la imagen, y Pinkie empezó a sollozar por temerse lo peor, pero se le paso rápido…)

… otra sorpresa más se hizo presente…, yo levante mi ala pues note como mi Cutie Mark brillaba nuevamente, y no solo la mía, sino la d todas nosotras…, seguro todas pensábamos lo mismo, "¿qué está sucediendo ahora?", y si así fue, la pregunta se respondió solo, pues una proyección holográfica de cada una de nuestras Cutie Marks se desprendió de nosotras, se juntaron como si de ir en grupo se tratara, y comenzaron a movilizarse por las proyecciones de este…, este…, mapa…, hasta quedar específicamente en un punto del mapa…

 **Fluttershy** \- (como Spike no dejaba ver muy bien, lo traje hacia mí con magia…)… pero, si esto es Ponyville, porque nuestras Cutie Marks están por allá? (buena pregunta…)

 **Twilight** \- no lo sé…, pero parece que el mapa quiere que lo averigüemos…, el árbol, el cofre, este castillo, y ahora el mapa, como es que no lo entendemos?

 **Rainbow** \- (Rainbow está volando con la cabeza viendo hacia el mapa, analizándolo…) saben que…, hay una tonelada de sitios y aventuras peligrosas en ese camino…, cuenta conmigo… (Dice viéndome con gesto de decisión…)

 **Applejack** \- oh rayos…, muy bien, tienes razón… (Dice con una sonrisa resignada…)

 **Pinkie** \- bueno, estaba planeando organizar mis bandejas para hornear…, ¡pero ok!

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity suspira resignada…) ahhh…, muy bien…

 **Fluttershy** \- (ahora Pinkie y Rarity ven fijamente a Fluttershy, esperando su respuesta…, y cuando giro la cabeza, Rainbow la veía por ese lado…)… ummm…, tal vez debería quedarme aquí con Spike… (Esa respuesta no fue muy bien recibida por ellas…)

 **Spike** \- genial… (Todas fijaron su atención en Spike, quien ahora llevaba su raro casco de bebidas para el Hoofball y un guante de hule como todo un fanático del deporte…), Big Mac y yo tendremos un largo fin de semana en el que hablaremos de Hoofball, e intercambiaremos tarjetas de Hoofball, discutir sobre estadísticas de Hoofball… (Creo que esos argumentos fueron suficientes para convencer a Fluttershy de no quedarse, su rostro expresaba claramente que no querría estar quedarse aquí…)

 **Fluttershy** \- p-pensándolo bien, tal vez sea mejor que las acompañe…, en caso de que me necesiten… (Jeje, bueno, al menos fue una respuesta mejor recibida…)

 **Twilight** \- parece que es tiempo para un viaje… (Le dije a todas, y por sus miradas, diría que estábamos todas de acuerdo, así que nos dirigimos a la salida del castillo…)

 **Spike** \- bueno, como quieran, pero él tiene una tarjeta de ese novato Hock Feltock, y estoy planeando convencerlo para ponerla en estas garritas… (Jejeje, ay Spike…)

 **Twilight** \- (ya habíamos salido del castillo…) muy bien chicas, vallan a su casas a buscar lo que necesiten y nos vemos la estación a más tardar en 30 minutos, de acuerdo? (todas asintieron a su manera…, pero llamo mi atención que Applejack de pronto se quedara tan pensativa…), ammm, Applejack?

 **Applejack** \- EEYUP? (dice reaccionando…)

 **Twilight** \- está todo bien?, te vez algo… distraída…

 **Applejack** \- tanto se me nota eh? (Dice sonando graciosa…), es verdad, aunque puede que no sea nada, pero…

 **Twilight** \- … pero?

 **Applejack** \- … pues…, siendo honesta, siento que algo se me está olvidando…, algo que tendría que haber recordado esta mañana al levantarme…

 **Twilight** \- algo como qué? (y creo que todas las chicas tienen la misma duda…)

 **Applejack** \- … (…)… (… después de estar tan pensativa por unos momentos, reacciono, pero su cara no fue muy reconfortante…)… oh-oh…

 **Rarity** \- que sucede querida? (compartimos su preocupación…)

 **Applejack** \- … algo me dice que cierto pony, que no precisamente es un pony, se nos va a escabullir entre los cascos otra vez… (Reflexionamos lo que dijo por un momento…, y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que…)

 **Todas** \- ¡te refieres a…! (¿¡cómo se me pudo olvidar otra vez!?)

 **Applejack** \- EEYUP, lo siento, olvide decirles que ayer llego a mi casa por la noche, es más, solo "por pasar tiempo familiar" me pidió que lo dejara quedarse esa noche… (¿¡Que hizo que!?)

 **Rainbow** \- entonces, a ver si entendí, Will volvió ayer a Ponyville y te pidió quedarse en tu casa? (Applejack asiente…), de acuerdo, y entonces qué?, te levantaste y lo olvidaste? (Applejack soba su cuello avergonzada…)

 **Pinkie** \- pero esto es bueno verdad?, ahora si podremos darle una bienvenida a casa, en su casa…

 **Twilight** \- no podremos en este momento Pinkie, debemos atender el asunto del mapa, recuerdas?

 **Pinkie** \- ohhh, es verdad… (Dice algo desanimada…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm, alguna cree que deberíamos avisarle lo que haremos?, quiero decir, solo en caso de que no noes encuentre y se pregunte en donde estamos… (Es un punto valido, sin embargo…)

 **Twilight** \- … en realidad…, no estoy muy segura de que haga falta informarle de esto… (Todas prestaron atención a lo que dije…)

 **Rarity** \- porque no querida?, tal vez podría ayudarnos… (Tal vez, pero no es lo que me preocupa…)

 **Twilight** \- lo se Rarity, y sin duda el iría a ayudarnos si hiciera falta, pero algo me dice que esto es algo en lo que no debemos involucrar a nadie más, ni siquiera a Will o a Spike… (Todas parecen entender mi punto…), el mapa nos llamó específicamente a nosotras, eso es lo que creo, así que pienso que solo nosotras podremos hacer… lo que sea que le mapa este tratando de decirnos que hagamos… (Creo que las chicas están de acuerdo conmigo…), entonces estamos de acuerdo, nos veremos en la estación de trenes en 30 minutos, y ni una palabra de esto a nadie hasta saber que ocurre realmente, está bien? (todas asienten a su manera…)

… las chicas se fueron y yo regrese al castillo a prepararme…, y aunque no lo dije en voz alta, hay otra razón por la que pienso que no será necesario decirle sobre esto a Will, y es que, tengo el presentimiento de que él tiene algo de información con respecto a todo lo relacionado con este mapa y todo lo demás…, pero, ya aprendí mi lección, y prometí no seguir insistiendo en buscar con él las respuestas que se supone debemos conseguir nosotras, además, sé que si fuera necesario, él nos apoyaría como pudiese, estoy segura, así que, por ahora solo me concentrare en que averigüemos por nuestra propia cuenta, lo que se supone que debemos hacer…, sí, eso es lo correcto…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… una nueva mañana, un nuevo día, y esta vez, una nueva emoción me invade…, Ponyville… he vuelto…,… que chistoso, el granero es más cómodo de lo que recuerdo jeje, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que yo me apresure a ir al pueblo, hay cosas que me muero por hacer…, antes de eso me despedí de la familia, aunque me resultó extraño no ver a Applejack, pero parece ser que había salido, así que no me preocupe por eso, es más, ni siquiera me moleste en ver qué hora era…

… tras una larga y satisfactoria caminata, cruce el puente, y llegue directo a Ponyville…, mientras me adentraba, me sentía cada vez más emocionada y feliz de haber vuelto, el paisaje es tal y como lo recuerdo, hermoso, abierto, colorido, y un pastel volando directo a mi cara…,… ¡espera, un qué?!

 **Will** \- (reaccione rápido y lo evite, pero el pastel cayó al piso, que desperdicio…, y al ver de dónde venía…) ¡Pinkie pie, ten más cuidado! (ella estaba saliendo de Sugar Cube Corner a toda prisa, con un revoltijo de cosas encima, y seguro el pastel fue algo que salió volando por su prisa…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡oh, hola primo, así que si habías vuelto por fin, que bueno verte aquí! (dice corriendo rápidamente hacia mí, asustándome, para luego estrujarme fuertemente entre su brazos…, me esta asfixiando como de costumbre…), ¡lo lamento, me encantaría quedarme a charlar contigo, pero estoy algo apurada, así que solo te daré esto y me iré! (dice separándose de mí, yo tome aliento y esta me entrego unas llaves…)

 **Will** \- y esto que es? (pregunte con dificultad pues aún estaba medio asfixiado…)

 **Pinkie** \- pues las llaves de tu casa tontito, ya sabes, la que me diste justo antes de saltar el portal el día que te fuiste… (… oh…)

 **Will** \- … oh…, gracias… (Se me habían olvidado totalmente, que vergüenza…)

 **Pinkie** \- de nada, bueno adiós… (Trato de irse corriendo, pero…)

 **Will** \- ¡espera, que fue eso de "primo"?, y a dónde vas con tanta prisa?! (al decir eso, se detuvo en seco y volteo a verme…)

 **Pinkie** \- que cosa?, oh, eso, bueno, para resumir, hace algún tiempo descubrí que Applejack y yo estamos emparentadas, bueno probablemente, y tú eres hermano de Applejack no?, pues eso te hace mi primo… (… pero que lógica tan rebuscada, digo, no es que me moleste, pero, wow…), en fin adiosito… (Trato de volver a irse, pero…)

 **Will** \- ¡espera, espera, pero a dónde vas?, estas bien?! (Se detuvo en seco de nuevo, eso da miedo…)

 **Pinkie** \- oh bueno voy a… (… que paso?; porque de pronto puso esa mirada de ojos abiertos, y labios sellados, y, acaso está sudando de nervios?), ehhhhh…, nada importante, no hay de qué preocuparse, no hay ningún secreto, ni tampoco un mapa, ¡quien dijo algo de un mapa?, yo no dije nada de un mapa, eres tú, tú eres el mapa! (… que cosa?), ¡ammm, ammm, oh mira, algo viene directo hacia ti! (… mi mirada seria y fija en ella reflejaba la más pura incredulidad, incluso arquee una ceja…), ¡es en serio, algo viene volando directo hacia ti!

 **Will** \- Pinkie, por favor, ese es el truco más viejo del lib- (… debí creerle…)

 **Pinkie** \- … uuuuuy…, pero no te vez tan mal, seguro te recuperaras, está bien, te quiero, adiós… (¡Ay, mi cabeza y mi todo, y en serio me va a dejar en el piso con esta cosa encima?!)

 **Will** \- ¡PIIIIINKIIIIIE! (no sé qué está tramando esta pony, pero si no fuera porque tengo osas que hacer, iría a perseguirla ahora…)

… no fue un que sin un quien lo que cayó sobre mí, más específicamente, una pony pegaso e piel gris, melena y cola amarilla y ojos…, bueno…, solo digamos que se disculpó conmigo por el accidente diciéndome, "l-lo lamento mucho señor alíen, e-es que…, es que no sé qué salió mal",… jejeje…, hahahahaha, un pude ni enfadarme en ese momento, después de todo así es ella, y sigue siendo una amiga que hice hace algún tiempo…, pero estaba algo ocupada, así que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para charlar, por lo que solo me despedí de ella y me expresaba lo alegre que estaba de que yo hubiese regresado jeje…

… pues bien, me dirigí a mi casa, y…, ahora que lo pienso…, si yo no hubiese intentado quedarme en casa de Applejack ayer, me hubiese llevado la gran vergüenza y sorpresa de descubrir que no tenía las llaves de mi casa conmigo haha, que bueno que eso no paso…, pero como se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante?, creo que la emoción del momento me nublo el juicio…,… mientras caminaba tranquilamente a mi casa la cual queda muy cerca de Sugar Cube Corner, algunos ponys me veían y susurraban, pero ya no me sorprende o me afecta tanto como me hubiese afectado antes, seguro a muchos ponys les sorprenderá el verme otra vez por las calles de Ponyville…

… en fin, ignorando todo eso, me dispuse a hacer algo muy simple, entrar a mi casa, dejar ahí mi mochila y el resto de mis cosas, tomar una ducha, vestirme, pasar por Sugar Cube Corner para saludar a los señores Cake y ver a los bebes, y valla que se sorprendieron mucho de verme, pero me recibieron igual que a un viejo amigo, y los bebes, tan adorables como siempre…, mientras conversaba un poco con ellos para ponernos al día después de tanto tiempo, me comentaron que también tenían la misma duda de porque Pinkie Pie tenía tanta prisa…, "hmmm",… quizá no encuentre respuestas aquí, pero creo saber en dónde podre hacerlo…, en el Castillo de la Amistad…

… quería pasar por otros lugares y reencontrarme con otros ponys, como a Cheerilee y su escuela por ejemplo, o ver Zecora, o a mis pequeñas revoltosas, pero algo me decía que este asunto que acaba de surgir debía hacerse lo más pronto posible…, y aquí estoy, y frente a mí, el increíble y hermosos Castillo de la Amistad, de la princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle…, con mis nervios y mi emoción, no lo resistí mas, y me aproxime paso a paso a la entrada…, toque la puerta esperando que alguien respondiera, aunque me sorprendiera, digo, es un castillo inmenso donde no hay muchos ponys en realidad…, pero alguien si abrió la puerta, quien lo diría jeje…, y al verme, bueno, es obvio que no me esperaba…

 **Spike** \- wow, amigo, en verdad eres tú, no puedo creer que ya hayas regresado, que bien, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, y apuesto a que ni con tu "se muchas cosas" podrás adivinar las cosas increíbles que han estado pasando jeje… (Es una bienvenida muy agradable…)

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Pues bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y podría perder más tiempo hablando de detalles menores, pero prefiero que pasemos al tema del nuevo juego directamente…, perdón por ser tan contundente jeje…, ah, por cierto, ¡feliz especial 40.000 visitas!,… aunque técnicamente ya son más en realidad…, da igual, ahora sí, a lo importante…**

 **Como todos saben, al final de la primera temporada, quedaron 3 finalistas con respecto a quien sería la pareja de Will, que son: Heartwill, Chrysalis y Luna, respectivamente en 3, 2 y 1 lugar…, pues bien, sorpresa, aquí no acaba este asunto de la pareja…, porque en esta segunda temporada, nuevas contrincantes se pelean por el amor de Will hahaha…**

 **Así es, en esta segunda temporada, 7 nuevas "señoritas" han aparecido, y el juego consiste en algo tan simple que ya lo hicimos antes…, adivinar quienes son…**

 **Dejen en los comentarios quienes creen que son, y poco a poco les mostrare cuales nombres son correctos…, y en algún momento, cuando hayan descubierto todos los nombres, el siguiente paso del juego, que sería la votación, dará inicio…**

 **Per hey, no los voy a dejar a la deriva así sin más, así que aquí les va una pequeña pista: una es una vieja amiga, y todas las demás aparecen en la quinta temporada.**

 **Y para los que se estén preguntando que pasara con las 3 finalistas de la primera temporada…, es simple, el objetivo de estos juegos, es obtener 3 finalistas de cada temporada de esta historia, y en su debido momento, esas finalistas competirán entre ellas, con la votación de cada uno de ustedes, pero eso ya será más adelante, por ahora solo céntrense en los nombres…, pues bien, así están las cosas X3**

 **Por ahora, estamos así: 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (cada número representa a una candidata obviamente…), ¡así que, en sus marcas, listos, hasta luego!,… ah no esperen, eso va al final, es ¡comiencen!**

 **Hasta luego… (Ahora sí XD)**


	48. situación incoherente

**Nota: ¡BOO, feliz Halloween a todos, espero que hayan sufrido la tortura y la agonía de no saber cuándo estaría listo el nuevo capítulo, hahaha, seguro que todos pensaban que estaría listo para el 31 de octubre, y como no apareció, todos empezaron a torturarse psicológicamente, y haciendo se preguntas como "¿¡porque no hubo capitulo nuevo hoy!?", "¿¡Qué paso esta vez!?", "¿¡acaso tendremos que esperar hasta el 15 de noviembre!?", "¡NOOOOO!", hahahahaha, nada eso, este fue el susto de este año, ya que prometí no volver a hacer una broma tan cruel como la del año pasado, me tendré que conformar con eso X3 XD**

 **¡pero bueno, ahora sí, a ponernos serios, vallamos a lo importante, señoras, señores, y los que aún no se deciden, vamos avanzando cada vez más en el juego, y actualmente, varios de los nombres ya fueron encontrado, YAY! XD**

 **Algunos de los participantes acertaron en varios, otros acertaron en pocos, y otros como que no pusieron mucha atención a las instrucciones…, "ejem", como sea, estos son los nombres encontrados hasta ahora:**

 **7, 6, Fleur Dis Lee (si, por increíble que parezca), Sassy Saddles (… sinceramente, ni yo estoy seguro de porqué, pero algo me dice que podría funcionar), Tree Hugger (ella y Will tienen muchísimo en común), Coco Pommel (para alguien como Will, ella es una muy agradable compañía), Maud Pie (si, por aun más increíble que parezca XD, pero estoy seguro de que después podría resultar lógico)**

 **Como pueden ver, y para mi sorpresa, las únicas 2 que faltan son casualmente las que tienen menos oportunidad…, wow…, pero en fin, ya nos preocuparemos por eso luego, en este momento solo céntrense en adivinar quienes faltan, y disfruten de este nuevo y divertido capitulo, nos vemos al final XD**

 **Temporada 2 capítulo 13: situación incoherente…**

… quería pasar por otros lugares y reencontrarme con otros ponys, como a Cheerilee y su escuela por ejemplo, o ver Zecora, o a mis pequeñas revoltosas, pero algo me decía que este asunto que acaba de surgir debía hacerse lo más pronto posible…, y aquí estoy, y frente a mí, el increíble y hermosos Castillo de la Amistad, de la princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle…, con mis nervios y mi emoción, no lo resistí más, y me aproxime paso a paso a la entrada…, toque la puerta esperando que alguien respondiera, aunque me sorprendiera, digo, es un castillo inmenso donde no hay muchos ponys en realidad…, pero alguien si abrió la puerta, quien lo diría jeje…, y al verme, bueno, es obvio que no me esperaba…

 **Spike** \- wow, amigo, en verdad eres tú, no puedo creer que ya hayas regresado, que bien, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, y apuesto a que ni con tu "se muchas cosas" podrás adivinar las cosas increíbles que han estado pasando jeje… (Es una bienvenida muy agradable…)

 **Will** \- también me da gusto volver Spike, y puedo ver como han cambiado algunas cosas desde la última vez que estuve aquí… (Dije asombrado viendo el castillo desde afuera hacia arriba, hasta donde me alcanzara la vista…)

 **Spike** \- que?, este viejo castillo?, no es la gran cosa… (Si, como no, no hace falta que hagas ese gesto de hacerte el interesante…), pero pasa por favor, siéntete como en tu casa, ahora que estas aquí este fin de semana se pondrá aún mejor jeje… (Dice emocionado mientras me señalaba que pasara, así que entre y cerramos la puerta…)

 **Will** \- ah sí?, porque? (pregunte intrigado…)

Spike- oh bueno, originalmente solo íbamos a ser Big Mac y yo, platicando sobre el Hoofball, intercambiando tarjetas, y quien sabe que más se no ocurra, pero ahora que estas aquí los 3 podremos divertirnos mucho, como un tiempo de chicos… (Dice con emoción…)

 **Will** \- jeje, no me digas… (Pobre, no puedo decirle que no estoy muy seguro de compartir esa pasión por el deporte en general…,… espera un segundo…),… oye Spike, un momento, acabas de decir solo ustedes 2? (el asiente…), y donde están las chicas?, digo, al menos Twilight debería estar aquí, no? (que estoy pasando por alto?)

 **Spike** \- oh, eso, lo que sucede es que se fueron de viaje a…, a…,… honestamente, no tengo la menor idea de a donde fueron exactamente… (Puedo notar que dice la verdad, pero esto me resulta raro…), ammm…, oh, espera, te mostrare algo asombroso, tal vez esto te ayude, vamos… (El empieza a correr y yo corro siguiéndolo…)

 **Will** \- ¡y a dónde vamos?! (Pregunte mientras lo seguía…)

 **Spike** \- ¡a la sala de los tronos, hay algo que creo que tienes que ver! (seguimos corriendo…, y mientras corríamos, algo paso por mi mente…, algo repentino y poco placentero…, acaso…?), ¡ya casi llegamos! (puedo notarlo…, y finalmente…), aquí estamos, la sala de los tronos… (… wooooow…)

 **Will** \- … wooooow… (No tengo palabras para describir lo bello de este lugar…)

 **Spike** \- muy genial verdad? (pregunta sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- sin duda…, ya sabía de este sitio, pero verlo frente a mi es…, es increíble…

 **Spike-** sabias de el?, como…?, ohhhhh…, por "saber muchas cosas" eh? (pregunta en tono burlón…)

 **Will** \- jeje, si, lo siento, ya lo sabes, no puedo decir nada más… (Dije riendo…)

 **Spike** \- bah, qué más da?, igual me alegra que te guste, y no creas que ha sido fácil para mi eh, que todo este hecho de rocas y gemas resulta muy tentador, si me comprendes jejeje… (Dice con humor…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, si lo imagino, a los dragones les encantan las gemas como a mí el dulce… (Dije siguiéndole la corriente…)

 **Spike** \- haha, exacto, y oh, aun no has visto lo mejor…, chequea esto…, ¡ta-da! (dice mostrándome con sus brazos el…, el…, ¡el mapa!)

 **Will** \- ¡es el mapa de la amistad! (dije sin pensar…)

 **Spike** \- exactamente el…,… el que cosa? (oh-oh, le provoque una intriga por decir algo que no debía, tuve que taparme la boca por impulso…),… conque…, así se llama eh?, que interesante… (Rallos, y ahora qué hago?)

 **Will** \- S-S-Spike yo-, por favor olvida lo que-, yo no tendría que ha be dicho-, oh rayos… (Me di un Facepalm por la frustración y termine por taparme la cara con esa misma mano…), se supone que no debía revelas algo como eso…

 **Spike** \- hey amigo, tranquilo, no es la gran cosa, no voy a empezar a hacerte preguntas… (Yo destape mi cara…, "¿lo dices en serio?" le pregunte calmándome un poco…), por supuesto, he aprendido por experiencia, y por "experiencia" quiero decir observando que las chicas eran quienes lo hacían… (Jeje, quiso sonar gracioso y funciono…), que es mejor no saber lo que va a pasar, eso sería peligroso y un peso muy grande, aun no entiendo como lo soportas, la verdad te admiro por eso… (… wow, funciono, ya me calme, hasta quite la mano de mi cara y deje ver mi impresión…)

 **Will** \- … me sorprendes que lo entiendas Spike, para ser un dragoncito eres muy inteligente y maduro… (Este esbozo una sonrisa sonrojado, jeje, se ve algo tierno…)

 **Spike** \- je, sí, me lo dicen mucho… (Y ahí está su límite de madurez jeje…),… pero dime, hay algo que puedas explicarme sobre este mapa?, tu sabes, me refiero por supuesto a algo que si puedas decirme, es que las chicas parecían realmente metidas en este asunto cuando se fueron, y solo espero que este todo bien… (… un momento…,… Pinkie actuando extraño…, sumado al hecho de que las chicas no están…, multiplicado por que el mapa está aquí…, eso es igual a…, quiere decir que…)

 **Will** \- … ¡NO! (grite sin pensar al darme cuenta, y Spike salto un poco por el susto…)

 **Spike** \- w-wow, e-está bien, l-lo lamento, n-no quería m-molestarte con eso, de verdad, yo solo- (lo interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- ¡qué?, oh, no, lo siento por gritar Spike, no te lo decía a ti! (dije alterado…)

 **Spike** \- e-eh?, p-pero y entonces, porque están tan alterado de repente? (lo puse nervioso…)

 **Will-** (comencé a respirar para tranquilizarme…)… es que…, en estos momento hay un asunto muy importante que debo atender, y recordarlo apenas en este momento, me tomo por sorpresa…

 **Spike** \- (eso lo dejo más tranquilo…) oh, ya veo, eso tiene sentido… (Dice con calma, pero entonces, parece que se dio cuenta de algo…), espera, entonces, eso quiere decir que…

 **Will** \- me temo que si, Spike escucha, lo lamento, pero no puedo pasar al fin de semana aquí contigo y Big Mac… (Dije respirando y tratando de calmarme…)

 **Spike** \- que?, en serio? (asentí algo cabizbajo, y así lo hice sentir a el…), oh, que lastima…

 **Will** \- lo lamento Spike… (Dije agachándome y tratando de animarlo…)

 **Spike** \- no, está bien, en retrospectiva apenas acabas de regresar, supongo que aún hay muchos asuntos que debes atender y ponys a los que quieras volver a ver… (Yo le asentí…), pero entonces, que harás ahora?, tienes trabajo que hacer o algo así?, o algún pony con quien quieras reunirte?, al menos pienso que eso sería lo primero que yo haría si estuviese en tu posición… (y en parte tiene razón…)

 **Will** \- (yo me puede pie otra vez…) todo eso y mucho más, pero en estos momentos hay otro asunto que tal vez requiere de mi atención… (Spike no parece entender bien…), solo digamos que este apenas será el comienzo de un trabajo mucho más grande, y mucho más complicado, algo que traerá grandes cambios aquí…, y quien sabe, tal vez en medio del peligro, pueda encontrar el lado divertido como siempre lo hago… (Le digo mucho más calmado de lo que estaba hace rato…)

 **Spike** \- … ya… veo…,… no, lo siento, creo que en realidad no termino de entender… (Jeje, clásico de Spike…), pero por la forma en la que lo dices, parece que en serio sabes de lo que estás hablando, y conociéndote como te conozco, seguro ya tienes algo planeado, señor "se muchas cosas" (dice en tono de burla…)

 **Will** \- jeje, si, se podría decir así, pero no hace falta que te preocupes por eso, solo asegúrate de estar aquí para recibir a las chicas cuando vuelvan, pues mientras estén fuera, ellas cuentan contigo para ser el guardián de esta fortaleza, poderoso y gran dragón jejeje… (Mis palabras le hicieron brillar los ojos…), puedo contar contigo para este importante deber?

 **Spike** \- d-desde luego que sí, no hay ningún pony mejor para este trabajo, nadie traspasara mi defensa, yo protegeré este castillo con mi vida, no dudes de eso… (Jeje, al menos logre hacer que regresara su buen humor…)

 **Will** \- bien, pues en ese caso ya debo irme, hasta luego amigo dragón, nos veremos pronto… (Dije dándole un abrazo a Spike y este me lo corresponde…)

 **Spike** \- hasta luego, y hagas lo que hagas, por favor ten mucho cuidado, amigo humano… (Y cortamos el abrazo…)

 **Will** \- por supuesto…, ¡nos vemos! (dije comenzando a correr por el pasillo…)

 **Spike** \- ¡hasta la próxima! (dice agitando su mano mientras lo dejo ahí en la sala de los tronos y yo corro hasta la salida del castillo…)

… al menos el camino de la sala de los tronos hasta la salida era fácil de recordar, ya veremos cómo me ira cuando tenga tiempo de investigar más a fondo las demás habitaciones, pero por ahora me olvidare de eso y me centrare en lo importante…, ayudar a mis amigas, pues están por correr un gran peligro…, corrí a toda prisa a mi casa, mientras notaba como muchos ponys e veían raro, apuesto a que se sorprendieron de volver a verme…, llegue y busque el dinero necesario y algo extra por si las dudas…, todo listo, ahora, estaba indeciso si debía llevarme mi bate o no…,… decidí no hacerlo pues en el lugar al que me dirijo, podría perderlo si cometo algún descuido, además, dudo mucho que lo necesite, mejor lo dejo aquí donde sé que estará a salvo, y como Esmeralda se vino a Ponyville con Fluttershy porque se lo pedí ayer, sé que debe estar segura y tranquila en su casa jugando con Angel y los demás animalitos, así que ya no tengo ninguna preocupación que me impidiera marchar rápido y seguro…, pues bien, a la estación de trenes entonces…

… me apresure, pero me sentía algo frustrado de tener que hacer esto tan pronto, y como no estarlo?, una vez más, es una unicornio quien se deja cegar por su dolor para convertirlo en odio y rencor la que me va a traer problemas…, y si, lo digo porque Sunset Shimmer fue la primera…, estoy consciente de que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, pero quién diría que tendría que verme frente a frente contigo apenas acabando yo de regresar después de todo este tiempo…, tal vez esto sea algo molesto para mí, pero en cuanto a ti, bueno, nunca, jamás, te podrías haber imaginado que tendrás que enfrentarte con un ser, que incluso con todos tus conocimientos, es imposible que hallas visto antes…, a mi…, espero que estés lista, porque esto se acaba ahora, quiero tener algo de paz durante un tiempo, acabo de luchar hace un par de días con unas sirenas, y ahora tu estas por agitar más mi agotada cabeza…, voy en camino amigas…, voy en camino… Starlight Glimmer…

 **Will** \- (al llegar a la estación de trenes, me acerque a la cabina del chofer que estaba en su descanso antes del siguiente viaje…) disculpe, chofer?

 **Chofer** \- (el voltea a verme…, se sorprendió por un segundo, pues al parecer no me recordaba…, pero luego…) q-quien…?, oye…, un segundo, yo te reconozco, tu eres el…, el… (Está tratando, peor le cuesta…)

 **Will** \- el humano, así es… (Le dije con calma…)

 **Chofer** \- sí, ese mismo, no te había visto en mucho tiempo, veo que volviste… (Apuesto a que no tiene ni idea de lo que paso…)

 **Will** \- y es bueno estar de vuelta, pero no hay tiempo para eso ahora, necesito un favor suyo… (Él se muestra intrigado…)

 **Chofer** \- un favor dices?, ehhh, no estoy muy seguro, ya estoy por salir al próximo destino… (Dice con un tono inseguro…)

 **Will** \- lo entiendo, pero necesito que me diga algo… (Él me pone atención…), la princesa Twilight y sus amigas tomaron su tren en algún momento de hoy cierto? (tras decir eso, él se muestra pensativo…)

 **Chofer** \- la princesa Twilight?,… oh, sí, ellas abordaron mi tren, y las lleve a uno de los destinos más poco transitados de mis rutas, es bastante peculiar que alguien se baje en un lugar tan lejano y algo desolado, al menos para mí, porque lo preguntas?

 **Will** \- vera, necesito que por favor me lleve al mismo destino que ellas, es una emergencia… (Dije con algo de apuro…)

 **Chofer** \- quieres ir ahí también? (yo le asentí…), uhhh, eso estará algo difícil amigo, mi recorrido hacia esa ruta termino por hoy, la próxima vez será mañana, y tanto hoy y mañana tendré al menos otras 3 paradas que hacer antes de siquiera volver a recorrer esa ruta, como te dije, es una ruta muy poco transitada… (Eso me tomo por sorpresa, al parecer no será tan fácil como creí…)

 **Will** \- m-mañana?, al menos otras 3 rutas antes?, está hablando en serio? (pregunte sorprendido, y este me asintió como si sintiera lastima por mi…), y ahora que se supone que haga?, que desastre… (Ya empecé a preocuparme…)

 **Chofer** \- en serio lo lamento, desearía poder hacer algo para ayudarte, pero…, simplemente no puedo, tengo unos horarios y un orden que debo cumplir… (Al menos pudo notar en su rostro la simpatía por mi preocupación…), y hablando de eso, ya es tiempo de que parta a la siguiente estación… (Dice haciendo sonar la bocina del tren…) ¡Todos abordo, 3 minutos para abordar, próxima parada, Appleloosa! (al decir eso, los ponys en las estación comenzaron a abordar el tren, y algunos estaban llegando corriendo apurados…)

 **Will** \- (yo me estaba desesperando…) ¡ay no, ay no, ay no, y ahora que hago?, y ahora qué hago?, Dios mío ilumíname! (tuve una crisis nerviosa en la que me sujetaba la cabeza y me agitaba…)

 **Chofer** \- ¡oye chico, tranquilo! (el chofer me interrumpió y yo me detuve en seco…), escucha, no conozco a ese tal "Dios" al que le estas pidiendo ayuda, pero creo se me ocurre una solución, si estás de acuerdo con eso… (Eso me intereso…)

 **Will** \- ¡e-en serio, por supuesto, lo que sea, en este punto ya estoy desesperado! (le dije agitado…)

 **Chofer** \- wow, relájate… (Yo respire profundo y me calme…), eso es, ahora escucha, si quieres que te lleve al lugar al que fueron la princesa Twilight y sus amigas, puedo hacerlo, pero para eso tendrías que esperar mañana por la tarde en la estación de Canterlot, ya que según el horario de mañana, Ponyville es la última, por lo que no te serviría de nada esperarme aquí mañana, así que, después de hacer las correspondientes paradas después de Canterlot, iría directamente hacia dónde quieres ir, pero en este momento tendrías que subir al tren y recorrer todas las estaciones por las que tendré que pasar hasta llegar a Canterlot, y mañana igual, y eso tomara muchas horas, sin mencionar que en cada parada hay un descanso de aproximadamente 10 minutos… (Santo cielo, es una locura, y eso suena a que perdería todo el día…)

 **Will** \- (en mi cara se notaba el cansancio mental que me daba nada más de pensarlo…) es en serio?, tanto tiempo?, quiere decir, tener que pasar prácticamente todo el día de hoy en el tren?, y luego esperar hasta mañana en Canterlot para repetir lo mismo?

 **Chofer** \- suena como una locura algo enredada cierto?, lo siento chico, pero si en verdad es tan urgente que vallas, y estas tan desesperado, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, así que mejor decide pronto, parto en menos de 2 minutos… (Tuve que pensarlo con mucha rapidez y sin mucho humor…)

 **Will** \- que hago?, que hago?, pasar un día entero en un tren y repetir un procedimiento similar al día siguiente nunca ha estado en mis planes de vida… (Me repita nervioso…), o-oiga, y-y en serio puede asegurarme de que mañana puntual estará en la estación de Canterlot y podrá llevarme al lugar que necesito ir después de hacer las demás paradas? (pregunte razonándolo todo…)

 **Chofer** \- tienes mi palabra chico, mejor apresúrate y decide… (No es tan fácil, y el tic-tac del reloj de mi mente no me la está poniendo fácil…)

 **Will** \- p-pero como se supone que almuerce?, digo, creo que tengo un lugar donde pasar la noche en Canterlot, pero no traigo comida conmigo y no tengo tiempo de ir a comprar nada ene este momento… (Dije aun alterado…)

 **Chofer** \- hare una parada de 10 minutos en cada estación, recuerdas?, las estaciones tienen puestos cercanos donde venden comida y otra cosas, además, técnicamente no hay ninguna regla que prohíba comer en el tren… (Cuando me lo pone todo así suena a que esta todo planeado, pero…), solo tendrás que asegurarte de que la agitación del tren no te haga tirar nada jeje… (Buen punto…), y bien?, que vas a hacer?, apresúrate y decide chico, solo queda 1 minuto… (¡Qué estresante!)

 **Will** \- ¡ahhhhh, que molesto, porque me pasan estas cosas a mí?, yo solo quería relajarme tras haber vuelta a casa, porque tuvo que pasar esto tan pronto, no es justo! (dije desahogando mi estrés…)

 **Chofer** \- jeje, no sé qué cosas te estarán pasándote, pero por tu forma de hablar, diría que no te aburres nunca eh?, es normal eso entre los de tu especie?, jejeje… (A mí no me causa gracia…)

 **Will** \- ¡no es justo, porque el que busca la paz solo encuentra caos?, que frustrante! (espero poder calmarme pronto…)

 **Chofer** \- no sé qué decirte, pero ahora mismo solo puedo decir esto… (Yo me calme un poco y lo vi…)

 **Will** \- decirme que cosa? (pregunte sin más…)

 **Chofer** \- … 30 segundos… (Es una broma?, me está queriendo ver la cara o qué?), vamos chico, subes o qué?, ya estoy por cerrar las puertas…

 **Will** \- ¡ahhhhhy, cielos! (le di 1000 vueltas a todo esto una vez más en cuestión e instantes…, y finalmente…)

 **Chofer** \- 20 segundos… (¡Muy bien, ya ni modo!)

 **Will** \- ¡está bien está bien! (dije para luego respirar profundamente…), tendré que hacerlo…, si ya no hay más remedio, me arriesgare a pasar por toda esta locura… (Dije resignado…)

 **Chofer** \- excelente…, sabes?, creo que esa fue la decisión correcta chico… (Me dice con seguridad…)

 **Will** \- usted cree? (pregunte sin mucho ánimo…)

 **Chofer** \- así es, por alguna razón así lo siento…, ahora, si yo fuera tú me daría prisa, porque solo quedan 10 segundos y las puestas se cerraran… (¡Y que hago yo aquí de pie todavía?, seré tonto!)

 **Will** \- ¡c-claro, tiene razón! (corrí a toda prisa y subí al tren, y unos instantes después, la puerta se serró justo detrás de mí, dándome una ligera y desagradable sensación de que casi cometí un error…, en cuestión de segundos, el tren comenzó a moverse…),… ente hoy y mañana… este va a ser un viaje largo por lo que entiendo,… bueno, al menos espero que valga la pena si con esto puedo ayudar a mis amigas a mi modo…,… así que…, Appleloosa eh?,… jeje…, es un mal momento para que mi lado Brony se apodere de toda mi emoción por ver con mis propios ojos un lugar nuevo para mí en Equestria?, jejejejeje… (No lo puedo evitar, así soy yo…), en fin, mejor busco algún vagón para sentarme, tal vez tome una siesta en lo que llegamos, o me distraiga viendo el vello paisaje, lo que pase primero… (Dije para luego ir hacia la puerta del primer vagón y entrar en el…)

… sin prestar mucha atención, me senté en una de la sillas de mi lado derecho del vagón, tal vez fue instintivo ya que había menos ponys de ese lado…, pero el ambiente estaba un poco pesado para mi…, yo no los veía fijamente, pero claro que podía sentir las miradas de todos esos ponys, yeguas y potros que, o no sabían quién y que era yo y tal vez se sentían algo amenazados, o solo estaban sorprendidos de volver a verme por aquí…

… el viaje ya había comenzado, y mi atención estaba completamente en los bellos campos, montañas, y cielos que recorríamos en el trayecto, es más, hasta logre ver la ciudad de Cloudsdale desde la ventana jeje, era realmente hermosa…, pero se me hace muy difícil disfrutar de todo esto cuando los ponys aun me están viendo y sé que lo están haciendo, de nada sirve que intenten disimular esas caritas que considero tan tiernas…

… después de un par de horas, llegamos finalmente a este lugar tan desértico, pero que aun así tiene su encanto para mí, Appleloosa…, los ponys que se bajarían aquí se bajaron, y algunos otros bajaron a ver los alrededores, entre ellos yo, al menos estoy tranquilo de que ninguno se sintiera amenazado por mi presencia e intentara agredirme…

 **Chofer** \- hey, recuerda chico, solo 10 minutos, no vayas a quedarte aquí o tendrás serios problemas para volver… (Me dice desde su cabina…)

 **Will** \- descuide chofer, no voy a cometer ese error a estas alturas, o debería decir, a esta distancia?, jejeje… (Mi comentario lo hizo reír…)

… Appleloosa solo estaba a cierta distancia de la estación, y valla que tenía ganas de ir a hacer un recorrido verla con mis propios ojos, pero con solo 10 minutos?,… no, mejor sería no tentar a la suerte, me emocionaría tanto que perdería la noción del tiempo, conozco muy bien mi nivel de fanatismo…, que frustrante…, así que solo me conformare con ir a comprar algo de comer y algunos bocadillos…, suponiendo que no espante a cualquiera que sea el pony encargado…

 **Will** \- (sin llamar mucho la atención de los ponys caminando, encontré en menos de 1 minuto un lugar que parecía vender comida y productos a base de sus manzanas, por lo que decidí entrar, la campanita que tenía la puerta sonó al abrirse, e hizo que todos en el interior notaran mi presencia…, incomodo…, todos me están mirando sin saber que pensar o cómo reaccionar, y como no hacerlo?, si no saben nada de mi…)… ammm…, d-de casualidad aquí tienen comida? (… no puedo creer que eso fuera lo primero que se me ocurriera, porque siento que ya lo eche a perder?)

 **Pony** \- (y en cuestión de segundos, tuve que tapar mis oídos por todos esos gritos…) ¡ahhhhh, es un monstruo, un pálido, lampiño, y erguido monstruo!

 **Otro pony** \- ¿¡cómo es que esa cosa entro a mi tienda!? (Entonces él es el dueño, eh?)

 **Yegua** \- ¿¡olvide eso, cómo es que entro siquiera en el pueblo sin que nadie lo viera!?

 **Otra yegua** \- ¡que algún pony haga algo pronto! (oigan eso ya es exagerar…)

 **Will** \- (yo destape mis oídos…) o-oigan, ponys, por favor cálmense, yo solo vine por comida para mi viaje… (… porque tengo otra vez esa rara sensación?)

 **Otro pony más** \- ¡o-o-oyeron eso, dice que quiere comernos! (pero que ridículo drama…)

 **Otra yegua más** \- ¡por favor, quien sea, sálvenos de esta criatura antes de que sea tarde! (oigan, hace ya mucho tiempo que esto no me pasaba, que desagradable…)

 **¿?** \- (antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo más, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y sonó como si fuese una especie de héroe…) ¡ok mis compañeros ponys, que está pasando aquí?, escuche sus gritos de auxilio mientras corría de vuelta a mi hogar! (… no, puedo, creerlo, esto no me lo esperaba…, es más bien una heroína…, y me está viendo fijamente con toda la impresión en sus ojos y hocico, pero sin temor…),… wow, ok, lo admito, nunca hubiese esperado esto…, y… que es esto exactamente? (oye, tu tampoco eres precisamente "pony",… luego de la impresión inicial, ella adopta una posición de defensa digna de alguien de los suyos…), sea como sea, no permitiré que un ser tan raro como tu este causando el pánico aquí, este pueblo está ahora en alianza y protección con la tribu de los búfalos, por lo que si tienes algún problema con ellos, también lo tienes conmigo… (Es muy noble de su parte…, si no fuera por el hecho de que me está viendo como a un criminal, y los ponys la ven llenos de esperanza, como si fuera su salvación, que crueldad en mi contra…), ahora dime criatura, si es que puedes hablar, quien eres y que has venido a hacer aquí, respóndeme, y no intentes nada sospechoso o me asegurare de derrumbarte e inmovilizarte rápidamente… (… estoy sin palabras…)

 **Will** \- (todos guardaron silencio, y ella aun me veía fija y seriamente, esperando mi respuesta…, tuve que calmar un poco mis nervios, no tengo mucho tiempo…)… yo…, solo vine aquí a comprar comida…, nada más… (Dije con calma…, "conque si, hmmm?" y por su mirada y esa respuesta, diría que está dispuesta a escucharme, pero no está convencida de mis palabras…), por favor no me veas de esa forma Little Strongheart, no soy un pony del que debas preocuparte…, literalmente, ni siquiera soy pony jeje… (Trate de sonar algo humorístico…)

 **Little Strongheart** \- (ella se me queda viendo fijamente, analizándome de arriba abajo, pero con menos seriedad…)… si, eso ya lo veo muy claramente… (Por su forma de hablar, los demás ponys parecen calmarse también…),… muy bien, voy a creer que me estás diciendo la verdad…, así que, que eres entonces?, alguna especie de viajero de otras tierras o algo así?, quiero decir, jamás en mi vida había visto algo como tu… (Y puedo notarlo en su mirada…)

 **Will** \- algo así, y sé que seguro tendrás muchas más preguntas, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, ya perdí como 3 minutos y en 7 más el tren partirá, así que debo darme prisa…, lo entiendes? (Trataba de que fuese comprensiva conmigo…)

 **Little Strongheart** \- (creo que logre que al menos se viera más calmada con mi presencia…)… conque viniste en el tren uh?,… "hmmm",… está bien…, de acuerdo, entonces dime, porque los ponys gritaron al verte si no eres peligroso? (una duda razonable…)

 **Will** \- supongo que por el simple hecho de verme…, no es la primera vez que esto me pasa en realidad… (Dije con algo de desánimo, y creo que ella se percató…)

 **Little Strongheart** \- o-oye…, ammm…, algún pony aquí podría explicarme porque fueron tantos gritos?, como pueden ver, he estado hablando con este ser dese hace un momento y cada vez creo menos que represente alguna amenaza, es más, mi sentido de peligro no me advierte de nada… (Le dijo a todos los ponys presentes, que se miraron entre ellos sin saber que responder…)

 **Otro pony más** \- p-p-pero si dijo que quería comernos… ( l ori eso, ella me vio fijamente, como esperando alguna reacción de mi parte…, pero no reaccione para nada, y creo que ella capto el mensaje…)

 **Little Strongheart** \- comérselo?, es en serio?, y como iba a lograr tal cosa?, que no se han fijado en su tamaño?, no supera a ninguno de ustedes, además… (Ella comienza a caminar a mi alrededor, mientras me sigue analizando…), no tiene garras, colmillos, ni siquiera cola, no sé lo que sea, pero definitivamente dudo que pueda lograr tal cosa como comerse a algún pony… (Su razonamiento lógico los dejo a todos con cara de bobos…)

 **Otra yegua** \- p-pero es que…, e-entonces porque…? (creo que la realidad choco con su confusión, y a la de todos…), es que no entiendo entonces que-? (Little Strongheart la interrumpe…)

 **Little Strongheart** \- además, están totalmente seguros de que dijo algo sobre comérselos? (… esa pregunta los dejo a todos sin respuesta…)

 **Dueño de la tienda** \- b-bueno…, dijo algo sobre buscar comida, así que…, supusimos que… (Parece que el dueño está entrando en razón…)

 **Little Strongheart** \- supusieron?, supusieron qué?, que se refería a ustedes? (un comentario que los dejo a todos avergonzados…), es en serio?, literalmente tienes una tienda de comida, y solo porque un nuevo ser aparece, supones que cuando pregunta por comida se refería a un pony? (… wow, para ser "pequeña" sabe manejar muy bien esa arma tan peligrosa que son las palabras, al dueño de la tienda esta por caerse le la cara de vergüenza…),… no puedo creerlo, todo este escándalo no fue más que un bobo malentendido… (Todos los presentes se sonrojan de vergüenza, y ella dirige su atención hacia mi…), como lo siento, no pretendía ser ruda contigo hace rato, es solo que me preocupaba por la seguridad de los ponys… (Me dice con un tono algo avergonzado…)

 **Will** \- no te preocupes por eso, como dije, esto me pasa muy seguido…

 **Little Strongheart** \- pero es solo que no es correcto, no tendría que haber supuesto lo peor de ti, debería haber tenido algo más confianza desde el principio, y todos los ponys aquí también, no sé cómo se sientan ellos ahora, pero yo me siento avergonzada, por eso me disculpo contigo, ser desconocido… (Hey, yo no quería que se sintiera mal, ni tampoco los demás ponys…)

 **Will** \- … oye… (Ella me ve fijamente…), está bien pequeña búfalo, no tienes porque disculparte, te entiendo… (Le digo sonriendo y veo como en su tierno rostro se dibuja una sonrisa…), cuando tus seres cercanos están en posible peligro, toda precaución es poca, lo sé muy bien jeje… (Dije para luego acariciar su cabeza, cosa que le pareció extraño a todos, en especial a ella…, pero en unos momentos, mostro que en serio se sentía bien, ya que movió la cola y su expresión era de gusto…, luego me detuve…), en fin, me gustaría quedarme a hablar un poco más, pero ya no me queda mucho tiempo, así que, quisiera comprar la comida que necesito y seguir con mi viaje…, si al dueño de la tienda no le molesta… (Dije viéndolo mientras un estaba sin saber que pensar…)

 **Little Strongheart** \- oh, sí, desde luego, ya lo escucho señor, no hay nada que temer aquí, todo fue solo un gran y vergonzoso malentendido, así que, porque no atiende a este…, ammm…, a teste… ("humano" le dije…), humano?, que nombre más raro…, como sea, por favor atienda al humano y luego yo personalmente lo acompañare hasta la estación, así tal vez evite que los ponys que lo vean afuera entren en pánico también…, quiero decir, si estás de acuerdo con eso? (me dice con buen humor…)

 **Will** \- no tengo ningún problema, en realidad pienso es buena idea… (Le respondí igual…, luego fijamos nuestra mirada en el dueño…)

 **Dueño de la tienda** \- ehhhhh…, s-sí, desde luego, q-que le apetece joven humano?, tenemos diferentes platillos, y nuestro famoso pie de manzana es la especialidad número 1 de todo el pueblo… (Dice recobrando su forma normal de ser y tratando de actuar nuevamente como buen vendedor…)

… los ponys se habían calmado, el malentendido se había aclarado, y las disculpas sobraron, yo pude comprar la comida que necesitaría, junto con otras golosinas, pero la verdad, no estoy seguro de si catalogar todo esto como tierno o incomodo…, pero a quien le importa eso?, acabo de conocer a Little Strongheart, YAY, y es muy linda en esta forma antropomórfica, y esa ropa de camisa, falda, y cinta de cabello, todo con un ligero estilo indio, pero muy bien diseñado, le quedaba como anillo al dedo jejeje…

… después de ser atendido y recibir y aceptar una disculpa de los ponys presentes, Little Strongheart y yo salimos de la tienda, y tal como lo dijo, comenzó a me acompañarme hasta la estación de trenes…, en el camino, uno que otro pony noto mi presencia, quizá se sintieron algo incomodos o confundidos, pero diría que el plan de esta linda búfalo funciono, al menos el verme con ella no los altero jeje…, finalmente llegamos a la estación, a 3minutos de partir a la siguiente parada…

 **Will** \- (yo entre al tren, y Little Strongheart está frente a mí, solo que afuera del tren, nos estábamos despidiendo…) gracias, debo decir que me ayudaste mucho, si no fuera por ti, quien sabe si hubiese tenido que irme sin comida, o algo peor, hubiese quedado atapado ahí y el tren se hubiese ido sin mi jeje… (Dije con algo de humor, y ella se rio…)

 **Little Strongheart** \- jejeje, menos mal que escuche esos "gritos de ayuda" eh? (ambos reímos por la situación…), bueno, conocerte fue muy… interesante…, debo decirlo, nunca había visto a ningún ser como tú, pareces- (la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- parezco un pony, pero en realidad no lo soy…, eso ibas a decir? (ella asintió sorprendida…), jeje, me lo dicen mucho…

 **Little Strongheart** \- wow, ya veo…, oye, esta es la primera vez que vienes a Appleloosa y estas tierras en general? (yo le asentí…), entonces, lamento mucho que tu primera visita resultara así, tan corta y poco agradable… (Y de pronto, parece que algo la hizo reaccionar…), oh, espera, tengo una idea, dime algo, tiene pensado volver? (pregunta con un ligero aire de emoción…)

 **Will** \- por supuesto, estoy ansioso por explorar estas tierras, pero me llevara algo de tiempo, aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer…, es una larga historia… (Le respondí recordando muchas cosas…)

 **Little Strongheart** \- entiendo, espero que puedas contármela algún día, lo cierto es que ya estoy interesada, pero lo que quiera decirte, es que yo podría ser tu guía a través del pueblo en tu próxima visita… (Dice con algo de emoción…)

 **Will** \- en verdad?, eso sería genial… (Le respondí igual…)

 **Little Strongheart** \- verdad que si?, ningún pony huiría de ti, tendrías a alguien para mostrarte todo el lugar, y tu podrías contarme más acerca de ti y de lo que haces, incluso podría presentarte a los de mi tribu, apuesto a que se llevarían bien con alguien tan amable como tú, todos ganamos… (Jeje, se ve tan ilusionada…)

 **Will** \- me parece perfecto, es un trato entonces… (Dije extendiéndole mi mano…)

 **Little Strongheart** \- por supuesto… (Ella la toma y las agitamos…, luego las soltamos, y en ese momento, la bocina del tren suena…), supongo que es la despedida entonces…

 **Will** \- llamémoslo un hasta luego…

 **Little Strongheart** \- jeje, ok…, hasta luego amigo…, ehhhhh…, oh, por todos los-, no puedo creerlo, he estado tan distraída todo el rato que nunca pregunte tu nombre… (Me dice sonriendo avergonzada…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, descuida, mi nombre es Will, y fue un gusto conocerte Little Strongheart… (Le digo sonriendo…)

 **Little Strongheart** \- igualmente… (Me dice igual…)

… y en ese momento, las puertas del tren se cerraron, mientras ambos nos dependíamos agitando las manos…, pero en pleno momento, algo raro le paso, ella se detuvo en seco y su expresión alegre cambio a una de shock, como si se hubiese percatado de algo raro…, lo pensé por un segundo…, ¡ay, santo cielo, y como un rayo que cayó sobre mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que había sido, yo había metido la pata sin darme cuenta… otra vez!

 **Little Strongheart** \- ¡o-o-oye espera, espera un segundo, mi nombre, yo nunca te dije mi nombre, como es que lo supiste?! (A pesar de que la puerta a estaba cerrada, la escuchaba más o menos claro, pero yo estaba tan nervioso que no supe que responderle…), ¡y ahora lo recuerdo, también me llamaste por mi nombre cuando estuvimos en la tienda, como es que no me percate de eso hasta ahora?! (No tengo respuesta para eso…), ¡hey, sé que puedes escucharme, lo veo en tu rostro, no me dejes así, respóndeme! (… lo único que pude hacer, fue mover los labios en silencio…),… eh?,… "lo… sien… to…", ¡lo siento?, como que lo siento?, quiero una respuesta! (pero no serviría de nada, pues el tren ya estaba avanzando…), ¡no, no, no, no, no! (pobre se estaba desesperando, y yo, sin moverme ni un poco, creo que en cierto modo me hacía gracia su esfuerzo perdido de hacer algo…)

… estuvo así de agitada hasta el momento en el que el tren comenzó a avanzar, e incluso después de que salimos de la estación, podía ver como se quedaba con un rostro de insatisfacción y frustración…, jeje, que Dios me perdone, pero toda la escena fue tan típica y tan graciosa…, o lo fue, hasta que me lleve el enorme susto de ver por la ventana y percatarme de como comenzó a correr persiguiendo el tren…, ¡es una broma?, por lo que recuerdo de ella sabía que era veloz pero no esperaba que pudiese alcanzar la velocidad del tren, y en todo momento su rostro de seriedad me espanto!

… me preocupe, si no mal recuerdo, la última vez que la vi correr logro incluso sobrepasar al tren…, pero creo que esta vez no estaba tan preparada, pues se cansó rápidamente, comenzó a disminuir su velocidad, y yo empecé a respirar más aliviado…, lo último que vi de ella, es como quedaba ahí en medio del desierto, y con una gran cara de frustración…, algo me dice que esta no será la última vez que deba "lidiar" con esta fuerte y testaruda búfalo, jeje, se parece más a Rainbow Dash de lo que quisiera…

… la siguiente estación seria la del Imperio de Cristal, y durante el resto del viaje debo admitir que mi crisis nerviosa me volvió a atacar, ya que me temía que Little Strongheart siguiera corriendo para alcanzar el tren, se perfectamente que como búfalo que es, tiene la capacidad de correr muy rápido, pero me tuve que tranquilizar, de nada me sirve en este momento dejar que mis nervios me dominen, mis amigas están por enfrentarse a quien posiblemente sea la unicornio más poderosa de este siglo, y yo temo mucho que algo en "la historia que conozco" no salga como deba…, solo por ese temor voy a intervenir, debo ver lo que sucederá con mis propios ojos para asegurarme de que todo salga bien…, y si es necesario, tendré que intervenir, aunque tenga que cambiar la historia original…, ya lo he tenido que hacer antes, y ahora, ya no tengo tanto miedo de hacerlo…, sé que puedo cuidarme, a mí, y a las demás…

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Luck** \- primero Appleloosa y ahora el Imperio de Cristal, tal perece que tendrá que recorrer lugares que ya ha explorado y que aún le faltan por explorar, y también lugares que no ha tenido la oportunidad de explorar debidamente, antes de por fin llegar a la aldea de Starlight…

 **Fate** \- pobrecito, seguro debe ser toda una tortura psicológica para él, el tener que pasar por esos lugares sin poder pasearse y recorrerlos como quisiera…

 **DOI** \- tortura psicológica ciertamente, y las mujeres valla que saben de eso, o me equivoco?

 **Fate** \- exacto, es…, ¡oye! (auch, ese golpe dolió…), a ver si con eso moderas tus palabras…

 **DOI** \- jeje, si, si, solo jugaba…, volviendo al tema, espero que Will logre llegar con sus amigas antes de que anochezca, el aún no está acostumbrado a salir de noche y menos en sitios no explorados, hay peligros deambulando por doquier…

 **Luck** \- ya pasaron sus 10 minutos en el Impero de Cristal, tubo suficiente para comprar más comida y bocadillos, y hablo de mucho de cada cosa…, creo que tal vez tiene pensado compartirlo con sus amigas cuando llegue con ellas…

 **Fate** \- hah, no me extrañaría, ya hemos visto la clase de comida que hay en esa aldea, es para morirse… y no en el buen sentido…

 **DOI** \- no pasó nada más interesante mientras estuvo ahí?

 **Luck** \- no, solo que algunos ponys se sorprendieron de verlo por ahí, no es de extrañarse, hacía mucho que no lo veían, apuesto a que algunos ni lo recordaban…

 **Fate** \- tal vez, no tendrá tanta fama como Spike, pero ningún pony de cristal olvidara a la criatura que les "predijo" que su Imperio seria la cede de los juegos de Equestria…

 **DOI** \- es verdad…, y ahora?, cual es sus próximo destino?

 **Fate** \- Canterlot…

 **DOI** \- Canterlot?, tan pronto?, es posiblemente el lugar que más ha visitado…

 **Luck** \- se podría decir que es como su segundo hogar, ya que si lo piensan bien, hasta ahora sus viajes en Equestria se han limitado a Ponyville y Canterlot, y solo ha ido 2 veces al Imperio de Cristal, ya que dudo mucho que esta vez cuente como "exploración" bajo estas circunstancias…

 **DOI** y **Fate** \- estoy de acuerdo…

 **Fate** \- hablando de eso, me preguntó cuando comenzara a tomarse un tiempo para recorrer el resto de las ciudades de Equestria por lo menos…

 **DOI** \- yo diría que ese día llegara pronto…, pero no se ira de "viaje" a menos que sienta que puede dejar solos a todos sus amigos durante un tiempo sin que suceda un "inconveniente" como la "aparición de un villano", todos sabemos lo mucho que se preocupa por ellos…

 **Luck** y **Fate** \- muy cierto…

 **Luck** \- … no pasó nada más interesante?

 **Fate** \- considerando que ahora tendrá que pasar la noche en Canterlot para esperar el tren de mañana, y que también tiene el estrés de no saber si sus amigas están bien o están en problemas, diría que no está en su mejor condición para hacer nada interesante, apenas si pudo comprar algo más de comer sin dejarse dominar por son Brony interior, nunca se va a cansar de visitar cualquier lugar de Equestria aunque ya lo haya visto antes, estoy segura de eso…

 **DOI** y **Luck** \- y nosotros también…

 **DOI** \- alguna última situación?, se le está presentando alguna dificultad ahí?

 **Fate** \- ehhhhh…, no…, creo que por hoy ya paso todo, ahora si podrá tomar el tren de mañana, tras hacer otro "recorrido" mas, partirá rumbo a los terrenos cercanos a la aldea que está bajo el control de Starlight Glimmer…

 **Luck** \- todo un día largo y agotador para él, como lo soporto?

 **DOI** \- por amor amigo mío…, por amor somos capaces de soportar lo que sea, y el ama profundamente a sus amigos y amigas, por suerte las princesas lo quieren como a un miembro de la familia, así que no les molesta para nada recibirlo nuevamente en el castillo para pasar la noche, claro que tuvo que darles a Celestia y a Luna unas cuantas explicaciones del porque había regresado tan pronto si apenas ayer se había ido, pero no entro en detalles que no debía decir, y valla que lo notaron preocupado y alterado…, aun así, a ellas en verdad les gusta mucho tenerlo cerca, disfrutan de su compañía, por lo que no les importa para nada que valla al castillo todas las veces que quiera…, eso es querer a alguien más…, eso es amor…

 **Fate** \- si…, lástima que aún no le llega el mejor amor de todos jejeje X3

 **DOI** \- no importa, tarde o temprano sucederá…, se bien lo que digo…, como sea, prestemos mucha atención, veamos si mañana sucede algo fuera de lo normal…

 **Luck-** viniendo de él, seguramente…, pero ya debo retirarme, tengo que atender a mis propios protegidos, por favor cuéntenme mañana cuéntenme como marcho todo, está bien?

 **DOI** \- por supuesto…

 **Fate** \- está bien, hasta luego y cuídate…

 **Luck** \- claro, nos vemos… (Él se va…)

 **Fate** \- … jejeje, las cosas se van aponer emocionantes ahora, tengo el presentimiento de que Starlight será mucho más desafiante que cualquier otro obstáculo contra el que Will se halla enfrentado…

 **DOI** \- yo también tengo ese presentimiento, o más bien, ese temor…, en fin, observémoslo un poco más…, mañana será un nuevo día…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… hoy es un nuevo día…, pero yo sigo con la misma inquietud de ayer…, nunca dejare de agradecerles a Celestia y a Luna que me permitan quedarme las veces que quiera, por más que me repitan una y otra vez que para ellas soy como de su familia, no me gusta sentir que abuso de su hospitalidad…, bueno, al menos una cierta "señorita" descarada, que se sorprendió por mi repentina aparición, no tiene problemas en decirme que venga a "desafiarla" cada vez que quiera…, más bien, cada vez que ella quiera jeje, recordar todo lo que paso me causa gracia, no es difícil imaginárselo…

… como esa, el caso es que al fin estoy aquí…, después de una mañana de entrenamiento en el campo de los guardias con mi amiga Tsundere, un agradable "desayuno familiar" con mis 2 princesas favoritas (que me perdonen Cadence y Twilight), y haber estado todo el día de ayer y la tarde de hoy en un tren en movimiento y agitación, finalmente llegue a este peligroso lugar…, Starlight Glimmer…, ni sueñes que voy a dejarme intimidar por ti…,… al bajar del tren con mis bolsas llenas de comida, le di muchas gracias al chofer, el cual se despido muy amablemente después de pagarle muy bien por el largo viaje, como decimos en mi mundo, "se ganó el pan" jeje…

… a través de este lugar tan apartado, yo sentía una ligera emoción de estar aquí, en un sitio tan abierto y con vista a un gran horizonte, a pesar de saber a dónde me dirijo y lo que está por suceder, sentía una autentica ansiedad por todo esto…, jejeje, jamás podre cambiar eso de mí, incluso estando en peligro, el estar aquí en Equestria, solo me llena de más ansias y emoción…,… camine varios pasos hacia adelante, con temor de perderme en el camino…, llegue a un puente de madera que no me pareció nada confiable, pero igual lo cruce sin tanto problema…, "el truco es no mirar hacia abajo" según dicen, es que aun medan pánico las alturas…, y finalmente, tras seguir avanzando y el día se iba oscureciendo, me encontraba en la cima de una colina…, y al mirar hacia abajo, ahí pude verla finalmente…, la villa de Starlight…

… ok, nada de nervios, respira profundo y relájate…, sabes lo que tienes que hacer…, para este momento mis amigas deben estar "encerradas", debo llevarles esta comida y ver qué más puedo hacer sin alterar mucho las cosas…, y a juzgar por el hecho de que ya anocheció, seguramente Fluttershy estará en casa de Starlight por todo eso de fingir haber aceptado su "ideología de la igualdad" para luego escaparse y ver como recuperar las Cutie Marks de ella y sus amigas…, espero que no resulte muy chocante para mí el tener que ver a mis amigas en estas deprimentes condiciones…

… con la oscuridad de la noche cubriéndome, y la luz de la luna como si iluminara mi camino, comencé a bajar por el camino hasta la entrada de la villa…, no negare que estoy nervioso, pero no es tiempo de tener pánico, no puedo permitir que ningún pony de aquí me vea… aun…,… finalmente llegue a la entrada, y mire a todos lados, procurando que ningún pony estuviera a fuera cuando ya es de noche…, y veo que no hay moros en la costa…

… sin confiarme demasiado, continúe escabulléndome detrás de cada casa, mientras trataba de localizar el lugar donde seguramente estarán las chicas junto con ese tal…, ammm…, como era que se llamaba ese pony?,… ehhhhh…, ah, Party Favor, cierto, lo lamento pero no puedo recordar literalmente "todo" con detalles…, peor bueno, otra vez?, ya hacia un tiempo que no me daba esta maña de hablar solo y pensar las cosas como si me estuvieran viendo…, bla-bla-bla, en fin, me olvidare de estas mañas y me concentrare en localizar el lugar correcto…, sigo mirando a todas las casas de que puedo, y comencé a acercarme cuidadosamente a una tras otra, observando a través de las ventanas, pero aun no encuentro el lugar…, esto es peligroso, si algún pony me ve por la ventana tendré que pasar al "Plan B",… que literalmente es causar un desastre que alterara todos el transcurso de los hechos…, no sería la idea más brillante, cierto?

… una tras otra, todas las casas por las que espiaba solo eran casas comunes…, hasta que por fin, creo haberla encontrado, la tenía frente a mí, mientras cruzaba la calle central…, como ya no había nadie vigilando, porque sí, estoy seguro de que durante el día habían guardias, pude acercarme para observar por la ventana…

 **Will** \- bingo… (Dije murmurando…, podía ver a las chicas durmiendo en el piso sin tan siquiera una simple sabana o algo, lo que fuera…, y sus Cutie Marks… ya no estaban…, en su lugar tenían el símbolo de la igualdad en su costados, y sus pieles y pelaje se veían algo pálidas, o más bien grises…, esto es cruel, y veo que el tal Party Favor también estaba ahí…, pero que ropas tan feas usan los de aquí, casi parecen harapos…, esto en serio me irrita, pero al menos ahora sé que todo sigue su curso entonces…)… ahora bien, tengo que ver la forma de despertarlas y darles la comida sin despertar a toda la villa…, pero que hago?, que hago? (me decía a mi mismo agitando mi pie por la impaciencia…), "grrr" piensa, piensa… (En medio de mi desesperación saque una barra de chocolate de una de las bolsas, la abrí, y le di una mordida, a ver si comiendo algo dulce me calmo…, masticaba y saboreaba…, pero entonces, algo muy loco cruzo por mi mente, algo que me hizo dejar de masticar el pedazo mordido que ya tenía en mi boca…, me quede viendo la barra mordida que tenía en mi mano…, la veía fijamente…, pensando, reflexionando y rebuscando…, luego termine de masticar el pedazo que tenía en la boca y lo trague, para que finalmente se me ocurriera la absurda idea de que…),… acaso… cabe la posibilidad de que…,… debo estar loco…, pero y si funciona?,… (Seguía pensándolo…, y luego de mirar a mis alrededores otra vez, y ver que no tenía una mejor idea, decidí intentarlo…), supongo que no pierdo nada con tratar…, jeje, en verdad estoy loco…

… esto es tonto, pero la lógica de este mundo es muy diferente a la del mío, así que, que no me sorprenda demasiado si esto realmente resulta…, me acerque lo más posible a la ventana, con la barra mordida en mi mano derecha, introduje esa mano entre los barrotes hacia el interior, y la extendí tanto como pude…, comencé a agitar mi mano con la barra de chocolate, esperando que realmente esta tontería de resultado…,… nada…,… aun anda…,… todavía na…, no espera…, acaso…?, en serio está pasando?,… ¡no puedo creerlo, ella es simplemente incomparable, en verdad está reaccionando!

… Pinkie Pie, ahí dormida en el piso, está agitando su nariz como perrito que olfatea algo delicioso…, comencé a agitar más y más mi mano…, y ahora su olfateo se hizo más intenso…, no puede ser, ahora escomo si su cuerpo se estuviese levantando solo, pero puedo ver claramente que aún está totalmente dormida, nunca lo entenderé, como es que lo hace?,… es increíble, mi absurdo plan está dando resultados, la rareza de Pinkie me está siendo muy útil, poco a poco ella termina de levantarse, aunque esta muy encorvada, y no me extraña, está dormida de pie…, muy bien sigue así…

 **Will** \- vamos, vamos, ven aquí rosita-bonita, tengo algo delicioso para ti… (Decía murmurado y esperando a que reaccionara más…), ven con el primo Will, sabes que él te quiere mucho y quiere darte algo de comer… (Jejeje, no lo pude evitar, es todo un clásico…, pero está funcionando, aunque Pinkie aún está dormida, poco a poco sus deseos hacen que su cuerpo reaccione y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia la ventana donde estoy…), eso es…, ven por un sabroso bocadillo…, sé por "muchas cosas" que por tus amigas tuviste que comer algo desagradable cuando llegaron…, pero descuida, aquí hay mucha comida que vas a disfrutar, así que ven…, ven con tu querido primo… (Hahaha, lo siento, pero es que se ve tan tierna mientras camina dormida lentamente hacia mí, y con esa sonrisita involuntaria y babeando un poco, hahaha…)

 **Pinkie** \- (se podría decir que me estoy aprovechando de su sonambulismo…)… zzzzz…, delicioso…, zzzzz…, dulce…, zzzzz…, quiero…, zzzzz…, comer… (Si no fuera porque se que es Pinkie, creería que es un Zombie…)

 **Will** \- eso es, eso es, ven a mí, "nya", "nya",… no espera, los que maúllan son los gatos, que es lo que hace un pony, relinchar?, no voy a hacer eso, apresúrate Pinkie, sigue mi voz y el aroma del chocolate… (Murmuraba mientras veía como por fin Pinkie llegaba hasta la ventana, y lo primero que hizo fue tomar el chocolate que tenía en mi mano para empezar a comérselo, aun estando dormida…),

 **Pinkie** \- … "mmmmm", rico… (Jeje, menuda cara de felicidad tiene esta dormilona…)

 **Will** \- eso es, ahora escúchame Pinkie, tienes que tomar esto y…, Pinkie? (ni siquiera me está prestando atención, solo se concentra en el chocolate…), Pinkie, escúchame, aquí hay comida para todas ustedes, pero necesito que tú me ayudes a…, oye, Pinkie… (Pero que podría esperar de un sonámbulo?, esto no está funcionando, voy a tener que…), no debería hacer esto, creo que me voy a meter en un problema, pero…, pues ya ni modo, Pinkie, Pinkie despierta… (Comencé a subir un poco más mi tono, pero no demasiado, no puedo arriesgarme a que algún otro pony se despierte y me descubra…), Pinkie Pie, tienes que despertar, vamos pony rosada, abre tus ojitos azules… (Esta aun no reacciona, solo sigue masticando el chocolate…), Pinkiiiiie… (Y sigue comiendo como si nada…, ¡conque esas tenemos, eh?, pues se acabó, me arte!), ¡Pinkamena Diane Pie, abre tus ojos ya mismo! (¡ay, pero que tonto, luego de ese casi grito tuve que taparme la boca por impulso!)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡ahhhhh, si mama y papa, ya estoy lista para cosechar las rocas y…!,… ah?, eh?, donde?, cómo?, cuando?,… y esto? (se dio cuenta del chocolate en su mano…), se que normalmente oculto dulces en mi ropa y en mi cuerpo, pero estoy 93,72 % segura de que esto no es mío… (Y que ecuación matemática hizo para llegar a esa cifra?,… olvídalo, creo que mejor no pregunto…)

 **Will** \- "pss" Pinkie… (Sus orejas de pony se agitaron con mi voz, y su rostro fue de desorientación…), Pinkie aquí…

 **Pinkie** \- (ella gira en todas direcciones, sin encontrar nada…), ehhhhh, creo que tengo tanta hambre que ya estoy empezando a oír cosas, si tan solo tuviera algo para…, uh, chocolate… (Es en serio?, vas a seguir comiendo justo ahora?)

 **Will** \- Pinkie, deja de comer, y concéntrate… (Dije subiendo un poco más mi tono…)

 **Pinkie** \- (esta traga lo que mastico…) lo estoy, estoy concentrada…, espera, concentrada en qué?, y quien me esta- (la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- Pinkie, mira por la ventana, por la ventana… (Dije mientras miraba a mis alrededores, asegurándome de que no hubiese ningún otro pony se hubiese despertado por el escándalo…)

 **Pinkie** \- oooook… (Ella me hizo caso…, y al acercarse a los barrotes, yo me acerque más para que pudiese verme mejor…),… ehhhhh…, ya se, sigo dormida verdad?, y este chocolate forma parte de mi desesperación por algo delicioso…

 **Will** \- no, te aseguro que esto es real, y ese chocolate también… (Le dije en voz baja…)

 **Pinkie** \- de verdad? (yo le asiento…), oh, bueno, está bien… (Dice para luego seguir comiéndoselo, está burlándose de mi o qué?,… y de pronto, esta dejo de masticar, abrió los ojos como platos, y escupió el pedazo que tenía en la boca para luego verme fijamente con toda la impresión en su cara…), ¡QUEEEEE?, WILL?, DE VERDAD ERES TU?! (Pero que lenta y escandalosa…)

 **Will** \- "shhhhh", Pinkie… (Esta se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que hizo…),… yo creo que ya es demasiado tarde para que hagas eso… (Dije con toda la ironía en mi cara…)

 **Pinkie** \- "bodgue?" (Supongo que pregunto "porque?" con la boca tapada…)

 **Will** \- mira detrás de ti, pony escandalosa… (Ella volteo y ambos observábamos como todos los demás ponys comenzaban a reaccionar y a moverse haciendo ruidos de incomodidad…)

 **Pinkie** \- … upsi… (Dice a su típica forma…)

 **Will** \- si, "upsi" (dije con sarcasmo…)

… dando vueltas en el piso, bostezando, frotándose los ojos, tratando de sentarse, las chicas, a excepción de ese pony, estuvieron haciendo todo eso mientras trataban de despertarse y razonar lo que pasaba…

 **Twilight-** (una por una todas intentan despertarse y percatarse de lo que pasa, lo más que logran hacer es sentarse…) ¡que-?, que fue-?, quien esta-?!,… Pinkie?, que haces despierta?

 **Rainbow** \- "UUUAAAAAH", Pinkie que hora crees que es? (pregunta despertándose y agitando sus alas para elevarse un poco…)

 **Rarity** \- despertar a un pony con gritos no es la mejor manera, sabias? (apenas si puede mantenerse despierta, no puede ni levantarse…)

 **Applejack** \- (ella se estira un poco sin levantarse…) y ahora que no contamos con nuestros talentos, estamos en un momento de dificultad, no estamos en la mejor posición para estar desperdiciando nuestras fuerzas, mejor vuelve a dormir Pinkie, mañana tendremos que averiguar si el plan de Twilight da resultado…

 **Twilight** \- ahora solo podemos confiar en que Fluttershy podrá engañar a Starlight… (Todas parecen preocupadas por eso…)

 **Pinkie** \- lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, no quería despertarlas, por favor vuelvan a descansar… (Cuando les dijo eso, todas coincidieron y volvieron a acostarse en el suelo y cerraron sus ojos…), solo voy a ver porque Will vino aquí y luego me iré a dormir también, lo prometo… (… ok, me pregunto qué tanto tiempo tardaran en darse cuenta?)

 **Twilight** \- bueno está bien, solo asegúrate de no tardar demasiado… (Dice ya acostada y con los ojos cerrados…)

 **Rarity** \- y si no es mucha molestia, traten de no hacer tanto ruido por favor… (Ella está igual…)

 **Applejack** \- "UUUAAAAAH" y por favor dile a mi compañero que se mantenga fuera de problemas, al menos hasta mañana… (Todas hacen lo mismo, es que ninguna se va a dar cuenta todavía?)

 **Rainbow** \- ya ahora, si no es mucha molestia, tenemos que dormir, "UUUAAAAAH", buenas noches chicas… (En serio están tan cansadas que aún no reaccionan?)

 **Todas** \- buenas noches… (… solo espéralo…, ya pasara…, puedo sentirlo, ya casi…, en cualquier momento…, en cualquier momento esas lindas caritas cansadas y ojitos cerrados van a cambiar a…,… a un montos de ojos como platos y caras de shock, justo como lo predije, y no me cuesta nada verlo desde este lado de la ventana con barrotes…), ¡QUEEEEE?, QUE DIJISTE?! (Acaso fue tan difícil…)

 **Will** \- oigan dormilonas, no hagan escandalo… (Dije murmurándoles, y estoy seguro de que esta vez sí me escucharon, es más, creo que ya hasta me vieron por la ventana donde esta Pinkie…)

 **Todas** \- ¿¡WIIIIIIIIIILL!? (Esas caras de shock son de un nuevo nivel…)

 **Will** \- "shhhhhhhhhh", silencio… (Dije regañándolas en voz baja…)

 **Todas** \- (todas se taparon la boca al percatarse de el ruido que hicieron…, y luego…), ¿Wiiiiiiiiiill? (en serio?, ahora se les ocurre hacer eso de "gritar" en silencio al más puro estilo de Fluttershy?

 **Will** \- a estas alturas aún se sorprenden de mis "repentinas apariciones"?, jejeje… (Dije riendo en voz baja…)

 **Twilight** \- (rápidamente Twilight se abre paso entre sus amigas y aparta a Pinkie de la ventana para hablar conmigo "cara a cara") W-W-Will, que estas-?, como es que tu-?, porque-? (se está enredando, apuesto a que tiene un sin número de dudas, al igual que todas…)

 **Will** \- "shhh", Twilight, no hay tiempo para dar muchas explicaciones, primero lo primero, quería darles esto… (A pesar de su bien marcada preocupación, ella decide hacerme caso y calmarse un poco para escucharme…), tengan… (Yo tomes las bolsas con comida y bocadillos, y como el espacio no era suficiente para pasarlas completas, tuve que pasar cada producto uno por uno, mientras Twilight los recibía y los pasaba a las chicas…)

 **Rainbow** \- que es todo esto? (pregunta confundida con algunos productos en sus mano…)

 **Will** \- es comida, la traje porque savia que estarían hambrientas… (Les respondí mientras le pasaba más cosas a Twilight y estas las recibía y pasaba a las demás…)

 **Rarity** \- bueno, no negare que la comida de ese lugar realmente deja mucho que desear, incluyendo a nuestro apetito…, pero tesoro, como supiste eso?

 **Will** \- tu cómo crees?, realmente debo empezar con todo el asunto de "se muchas cosas" porque francamente este no es el mejor momento… (Mi comentario lo entendieron todas muy bien, y mientras yo terminaba de pasar lo poco que quedaba a Twilight…), creo que eso es todo, traje muchas cosas, estoy seguro de que todas estarán hambrientas…, y aquel Pony también… (Las chicas miraron en la dirección que señale, miraron a Party Favor, quien aún seguía dormido…)

 **Applejack** \- (Applejack se me acerca…) p-pero Will, como es que tu…? (la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- como supe que estaban aquí?, porque fui al castillo, y hable con Spike…, luego vi el mapa…, ahí fue cuando entendí lo que estaba pasando, y también por qué no encontré a ninguna de ustedes en Ponyville…, bueno, solo a Pinkie… (Al decir eso, parece que ellas se preocuparon un poco…), que sucede, porque ponen esas caras?

 **Applejack** \- (ahora se están viendo entre ellas con preocupación, como estuvieran pensando lo mismo…, ahora me vuelven a ver a mi…) W-Will…, hermano, yo…, nosotras…, tu…, tu no deberías estar aquí en este momento…

 **Will** \- que?, que pasa Applejack?, porque dices eso? (que les pasa?, porque están tan nerviosas?)

 **Rarity-** tesoro, tienes que irte de este horrible lugar lo antes posible, no es seguro para ti ni para ningún otro pony…, es…, es simplemente terrible…

 **Will** \- que estás diciendo Rarity?, como crees que voy a irme y a dejarlas así?, eso no va a pasar… (Dije con firmeza, pero parece que ninguna entiende bien…), escuchen, no es ninguna sorpresa para mi nada de esto, este lugar tiene severos problemas, eso ya lo sé, entiendo perfectamente lo que está pasando aquí… (Lo que dije las sorprendió un poco…)

 **Pinkie** \- d-de verdad?, lo sabes? (pregunta con duda, y yo le asentí…), entonces… sabes quién es la pony detrás de todo esto cierto?

 **Will** \- si…, su nombre es Starlight Glimmer… (y una vez más, ver las cosas que se las sorprendió…)

 **Twilight** \- Will…, entonces si sabias lo que iba a pasar aquí… (Yo le asentí…), supongo que eso significa que también sabes por qué estamos aquí encerradas…

 **Will** \- porque Starlight les quito sus Cutie Marks, al igual que a todos en el pueblo y las reemplazo con…, con eso… (Dije señalando sus costados, y ellas los vieron con poco animo…), quiere que todos los ponys se adapten a su ridícula "ideología de igualdad", o al menos es lo que les quiere hacer creer a todos… (Twilight y las demás se sorprendieron por eso último que dije…)

 **Twilight** \- e-espera, acabas de decir "lo que les quiere hacer creer"?, quieres decir que tiene otros motivos para hacer todo esto? (pregunta intrigada…)

 **Will** \- si…, hay algo más… (Dije recordándolo…)

 **Rainbow** \- y que es entonces?, que pretende ganar con todo esto?, es alguna especie de maligno plan de conquista o solo es egoísta y una lunática? (pregunta molesta y agitando los puños con rabia…)

 **Applejack** \- tranquila Rainbow Dash, de nada servirá que te pongas así, en estos momentos es mejor calmarnos… (Muy contra su voluntad, Rainbow le hizo caso y se calmó un poco…), entonces, por favor dinos dulzura, que es lo que Starlight quiere en verdad?

 **Will** \- … ella…, ella esta…, bueno… (Desde el otro lao de la ventana, todas me miran esperando mi respuesta…),… l-lo siento chicas, al parecer creo que no puedo decirlo…, es que…, creo que no es algo que deba saberse aun… (Eso no fue de mucha ayuda, y solo les provoco mas intrigas…)

 **Rainbow** \- estas-, estas bromeando verdad? (yo negué con la cabeza…), oh vamos Will, ahora nos vas a salir con que "es algo que no puedes revelar" o una de esas que sueles usar como excusa… (Entiendo que está molesta, pero…)

 **Rarity** \- querida tranquila, si Will dice que no puede decirlo, debemos confiar en él y lo sabes, esto ya ha pasado antes, de nada servirá tratar de presionarlo, solo lo pondremos nervioso… (Trata de ser razonable, y creo que funciona para todas…)

 **Rainbow** \- … bien, como sea… (Sigue poco contenta, pero como culparla?)

 **Will** \- l-lo lamento…, desearía poder decirles todo, pero… (Applejack me interrumpe…)

 **Applejack** \- no, no, no, ni lo digas, no pasemos por eso otra vez dulzura, aun sin que lo esperáramos hiciste mucho por nosotras, supiste que estábamos en problemas y nos trajiste toda esta comida, y eso es masque suficiente… (Sus amables palabras me calmaron…), pero ahora tienes que marcharte, no etas seguro aquí, si algún pony de esta villa se despierta y te ve, a alertara a Starlight y…, la verdad, no se quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría pasar si ella se topa contigo…, por eso… (Yo la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- wow, wow, wow, un segundo, no estarás sugiriendo en serio que simplemente me valla y las deje aquí o sí? (… todas se miraron como si compartieran la misma incomoda ida…),… eso, no va a pasar… (dije seriamente…)

 **Pinkie** \- p-pero Will, esa Starlight es… (li nerumpi…)

Will- poderosa y peligrosa, lo se, se de l oque scapaz…, pero aun asi, prefiero correr el riesgo que abandonarlas…

 **Rarity** \- tesoro, no nos estas abandonando, nosotras encontraremos la manera de superar esto…, pero tu…, tu eres quien corre más peligro si Starlight te ve… (Dice preocupada…)

 **Will** \- me arriesgare… (Dije neciamente…)

 **Rainbow-** oh, por favor amigo, deja de querer hacerte el héroe y vete, si realmente sabes de lo que ese unicornio es capaz de hacer con su magia, seguro estarás algo asustado de pensar que podrías tenerle en frente en cualquier momento… (Sé que lo dice así porque se preocupa por mí…)

 **Will** \- (y es aquí cuando decidí ser claro y directo…, ellas pueden notarlo en mi mirada…)… no les mentiré…, ciertamente me dé algo de pánico Starlight…, pero me daría un gran terror saber que ustedes están a su merced aquí y que yo las deje sin más…, así que no…, no liento chicas, pero no me iré…, aunque tenga que pasar la noche ocultándome en algún lugar de alrededor de aquí hasta que amanezca, no pienso irme y abandonarlas…, no me piden algo que me es imposible… (Todas están sin palabras por lo que dije…)

 **Twilight** \- p-pero Will…, si tu… (La interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- no Twilight…, no me iré…, me voy a a quedar con mis amigas hasta el final de todo esto…, y esa es mi última palabra… (Más claro y firme ya no puedo der…)

… todas me miran fijamente con…, pues…, no estoy seguro…, parece que en verdad quieren que me valla para que no corra peligro…, pero también, muy en el fondo, es como si estuvieran aliviadas de que me quede aquí con ellas…)

 **Twilight** \- … entonces,… permanecerás aquí?,… con nosotras? (pregunta con un tono suave…)

 **Will** \- por supuesto que si… (Dije con una ligera sonrisa…, y lentamente puede sacarle una ligera sonrisa a Twilight…, y a todas también…)

 **Pinkie** \- oh, primo… (Parece conmovida…)

 **Rarity** \- Tesoro… (Ella también…)

 **Applejack** \- dulzura… (Todas están un poco mejor…)

 **Rainbow** \- ay amigo…, realmente no tienes remedio jeje… (Su comentario nos sacó una pequeña risita a todos…),… supongo que tratar de mantener este viaje en secreto no sirvió de nada…, parece ser que siempre encuentras la manera de estar un paso delante de nosotras eh? (dice con algo de resignación en su tono…, pero a que se refiere?)

 **Will-** que quieres decir Rainbow?,… trataron de mantener este viaje en secreto? (al preguntar eso, todas asintieron con algo de seriedad…), pero no lo entiendo, porque?

 **Twilight** \- … Will… (Ahora la veo a ella…),… nosotras…, hasta estar seguras de poder resolver lo que este mapa nos pedía, nosotras queríamos ocultar todo lo relacionado con este viaje a todos los ponys…, incluyéndote… (… oh…, ahora tiene sentido…)

 **Will** \- … eso es cierto? (todas se vieron entre ellas con algo de culpa, luego me asintieron…), pero porque chicas?, quiero decir, entiendo que acudieran el llamado del mapa, incluso entiendo que no se lo dijeran a otros ponys, pero porque querrían ocultármelo a mí? (todas se veían otra vez sin poder responder…), chicas, en serio no se les ocurrió que tal vez yo ya sabía que esto pasaría? (… por un instante se asombraron, pero rápidamente se calmaron, pues ya están acostumbradas a esto, así que por lo que veo no es eso…)

 **Rainbow** \- amigo, no somos tontas, o es que acaso crees que si?, claro que mientras lo reflexionábamos se nos ocurrió esa posibilidad, y por el hecho de que estas aquí, evidentemente así fue, esto ya ni siquiera debería sorprendernos, pero aun así, esa no fue la principal razón… (Me dice volando frente a mí…)

 **Will** \- entonces cual fue? (pregunte mas confundido…)

 **Rarity** \- (hora es Rarity quien e acerca a la ventana…) tesoro, al principio, lo que Twilight nos dijo, acerca de resolver este misterio tan confuso, averiguar por nosotras mismas lo que el mapa y el castillo representan en realidad, fue nuestra principal razón para guardar silencio…, ya sabes, para no involucrar a ningún otro pony en algo que no sabíamos si pudiera ser peligroso… (Eso me suena lógico, pero…)

 **Will** \- puedo entender eso, pero… (Pinkie me interrumpe…)

 **Pinkie** \- peeeeero, después de reflexionarlo durante el viaje, nos dimos cuenta de que la verdadera razón para no involúcrate a ti específicamente, era porque no queríamos causarte más problemas y dejarte descansar de todos estos líos mágicos que ni nosotras mismas entendemos bien, quiero decir, estamos seguras de que no has tenido ni tan siquiera unos días de tranquilidad desde hace ya un largo tiempo… (… eso me dejo sin palabras…, y por el silencio incomodo de las chicas, parece que todo eso era cierto, en especial porque ahora están viendo a Pinkie con algo de desaprobación…),… que?, fue algo que dije?,… oh…, fue todo lo que dije verdad?, fui muy directa? (creo que esas miradas sarcásticas responden por si solas…)

 **Will** \- (yo aún no salía de mi impresión…)… chicas…, en serio decidieron hacer todo esto solas por mí? (cada una lo afirmo al mismo tiempo a su única e incomparable manera, Twilight asintió sonrojada, Applejack dijo "EEYUP" con cariño, Rarity dijo "por supuesto que si querido", Rainbow dijo "meh no es la gran cosa" ocultando la verdad jeje, y Pinkie asintió varias veces con rapidez…),… oh mis amigas…, en verdad no esperaba eso…, les agradezco mucho su preocupación, pero tenían porque hacer eso por mi… (Dije conmovido…)

 **Twilight** \- lo sabemos…, pero no pudimos evitarlo, te echamos mucho de menos, y no queríamos darte más carga involuntaria cuando apenas acababas de salir de una tan grande como lo fue quedar atrapado en un mundo paralelo…, por eso nosotras…, nos pusimos de acuerdo y…, bueno…, pues eso…

 **Will** \- … Twilight…, amigas… (Estoy realmente conmovido…, pero esas palabras dulces solo me hacen sentir peor de tener que ver a mis amigas en estas condiciones…)

 **Rainbow** \- jeje, pero al parecer no sirvió de nada, jeh… (Su comentario nos causó algo de gracia…)

 **Will** \- aunque admito que sus intenciones fueron muy lindas, igual no les hubiera servido de nada… (Lo que dije las dejó pensativas…)

 **Rarity** \- q-que quieres decir tesoro? (pregunta confundida…)

 **Will** \- amigas…, voy a dejarles esto muy claro, aquí y ahora, aunque no sea ni el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento, así que escúchenme atentamente… (Todas me observan con atención…), sin importar lo que pase, ni las dificultades que afronten…, yo estoy aquí, y siempre voy a estar aquí para ustedes, para poder ayudarlas aunque sea en silencio…, siempre chicas, porque ustedes son mis amigas…, son mi familia…, y por ustedes lo daría todo… (Mis palabras les llegaron a todas…)

… sus rostros de alegría comenzaron sollozar, y todas se acercaron lo más que pudieron a la ventana para poder estar cerca de mí, y yo también, para poder estar cerca de ellas…, lo más que pude hacer, fue introducir ambas manos a través de los barrotes, no era mucho, pero almenos era algo para poder tomarlas de las manos a todas…, para que en este momento de necesidad, pudiéramos sentir todos juntos el conforte de nuestro cariño y amistad, aun por más que este muro nos estuviese separando…, el dolor de verlas así, encerradas y sufriendo, pesa en mi corazón…, pero debo permanecer fuerte, por ellas, y por Fluttershy quien seguro también debe estarlo pasando muy difícil…

 **Applejack** \- (todas estaban sollozando con una ligera sonrisa en sus rostros…) oh, por todos los ponys hermano, "sniff", sé que en este momento tendría que decirte que no deberías haber venido, que deberías haber permanecido fuera de esto, pero…, "sniff", está mal si digo que me alegra mucho que hallas venido ahora que necesitábamos algo de esperanza? (pregunta conteniendo su lágrimas, pero en su voz se notan las ganas de llorar…)

 **Rarity** \- "sniff", no lo sé, y francamente no me importa, llevo todo el día sintiéndome mal desde-, desde-, bueno, esto… (Dice señalando su costado mostrando el símbolo de la igualdad donde debería estas su Cutie Mark…), si dar gracias de que nuestro cordial caballero haya venido a darnos algo de alegría está mal, entonces que apropiado es que ahora este encerrada, porque me declaro culpable… (Jeje, a pesar de todo, nos dimos cuenta de que eso comentario lo hizo con la intención de sonar gracioso…)

 **Rainbow** \- … oye Will… (Mientras sujetos las manos de todas, ella llama mi atención…),… gracias amigo…, gracias por ser el rarito que eres y hacernos saber que no nos harías caso aunque te dijéramos que no ten involucraras…, "sniff", en pocas palabras, gracias por siempre tomar partido donde no te llaman jeje… (Típico de ella, tratando de disimular lo que para mie es obvio, sus verdaderos sentimientos jejeje…)

 **Pinkie** \- "sniff", uuuuui, lo sabía, su "Will-sentido" le advirtió que necesitábamos ayuda, está en toda mi familia… (… haha, ok, ese si fue un comentario que animo mas el deprimente ambiente…)

 **Twilight** \- jejeje…, y gracias Will…, gracias por recordarme la lección que yo misma trataba de enseñarte…, "los amigos siempre están para ayudarse, no tienes por qué hacerlo solo",… creo que yo misma falte a mi propia lección en esta ocasión, y ahora soy yo quien recibe el sermón jeje… (Jejeje, clásico de Twilight…)

 **Will** \- jeje, no hay de que…, ay chicas, gracias por siempre pensar en mi…, pero que no eso no las haga dejarme a un lado, porque no funcionara…, siempre encontrare la manera de llegar hasta ustedes… (El mensaje se entendió fuerte y claro, ellas asistieron con una linda y única sonrisa en el rostro de cada una…)

… me hiso feliz saber que pude brindarles algo de esperanza y paz a los heridos corazones de mis amigas, así que, para que al menos pudieran recuperar sus fuerzas para mañana, les dije que por ahora ya no se preocuparan por nada más y se concentraran en comer con toda confianza la comida y los bocadillos que les traje, así saciarían su hambre y se sentirían mejor de tener que pasar por todo esta situación tan desesperante…, y como no podían negar que tuve razón en todo, me hicieron caso jeje…

… mientras ellas comían lo que les traje, me quede ahí cerca de la ventana para poder estar con ellas lo más cerca posible…, se podía notar en sus pieles y pelaje lo mucho que la magia de Starlight las ha afectado…, estuvimos hablando un poco mientras comían, me contaban todo lo que habían pasado desde que llegaron hasta ahora, y de esa forma pude constatar que prácticamente todo lo que conocía sucedió…, también me explicaban la sensación de estar con esas marcas en sus flancos…, y debo admitir que lo que me decían me hacía sentir algo de temor…

… por lo que me cuentan, no era nada agradable, decían que se sentía como si estuvieran "incompletas", o como si hubiesen perdido un pedazo de sí mismas…, creo que como soy humano y no un pony, apenas puedo imaginarme lo desagradable y aterrador que debe sentirse el que te arrebaten tu Cutie Mark…, el que te arrebaten aquello que te hace "único y especial",… como me parte el corazón ver a mis amigas sufrir de esta forma, es un sufrimiento que yo no le desearía a nadie…

… estuve ahí todo el tiempo, siempre junto a ellas, pero ya era momento de que durmieran para que no amanecieran exhaustas, pues mañana comprobaran si su estrategia funciona o no…, espero que Fluttershy esté bien, ahora es en ella en quien no dejo de pensar…, en fin, las chicas coincidieron conmigo, y se despidieron de mí, nos tomábamos de las manos una vez más en señal de despedida, o de "buenas noches", aunque si se preguntaban, "que haría yo para pasar la noche"?, pues bien…, para no alármalas, solo les dije guiñándoles el ojo, que me la arreglaría a mi manera, y que no se angustiaran por mi…

… fue una petición algo difícil el que no se preocuparan por mí, considerando todas las circunstancias, pero me exprese con seguridad y decisión así que, con ayuda de Twilight, logramos convencer a las demás de que estaría bien…, así que sin más por esa noche que pedirles que me pasaran todos los envoltorios de comida y al basura para que mañana nadie sospechara, me retire a otro lugar…, no sin antes darles una ultimo vistazo a mis amigas y ver como se tenían que recostar nuevamente sobre ese piso que se ve tan incómodo…, "al menos ahora sé que están a salvo", fue lo último que pensé…

… no estoy seguro de en qué momento, pero sí sé que puedo confiar en que Fluttershy encontrara la forma de cumplir con su parte…, lo siento en el corazón…, por esa razón, aun por más que estuviese preocupado por ella, decidí no ir a buscarla, no debía arriesgar a que algo saliera mal…, después de todo, es Fluttershy quien descubrirá el gran fraude de Starlight Glimmer…, por esa razón, solo me mantuve al margen… durante todo el resto de la noche…, pero como este lugar es prácticamente un campo abierto, no tenía muchos lugares donde esconderme, así que decidí alejarme y regresar lo más colina arriba posible, pero donde pudiera mantener a la villa dentro de mi alcance y visión…, sin nada más que pueda hacer por hoy, decidí solo acostarme en el incómodo piso con poco césped, con mi mirada fija en el paisaje de la villa, el cielo estrellado, y la luna…

… sentía cada instante pasar…, cada segundo…, cada minuto…, era como un tormento para mi…, como se supone que pueda conciliar el sueño en un lugar como este?, y más aun sabiendo que mis amigas lo están pasando terrible?,… no lo sé…, pero no me quedaba otra opción, no si quería ver con mis propios ojos lo que estaba por suceder mañana…, así que, decidí solo cerrar mis ojos, y aceptar toda la situación…, aunque me pregunto…, mis amigas también tendrán problemas para dormir sabiendo que yo estoy por aquí en alguna parte sin amparo alguno?,… jeje…, probablemente si…, siento que no soy el único al que le costara dormir esta noche, eh?,… en fin, con esa última idea, solo me queda dejarme llevar…, y rogar para que todo salga bien al final…

… pero no puedo evitar sentirme… raro…, como si algo me dijera que no todo saldrá según lo que yo ya se, una extraña angustia, como cuando sabes que hay una… situación incoherente…, si…, siento que algo se me está pasando por alto…, lo meditare mientras trato de dormir un poco…, tal vez mañana encuentre la respuesta…, buenas noches amigas…, solo prometerles que mañana saldrán de ahí, de una forma u otra…

 **Primera persona, Fluttershy POV.**

… oh no…, aun no podía creer lo que había visto…, Starlight Glimmer tenía nuestras Cutie Marks apartadas del resto, pero porque?,… para poder entender lo que pasaba, tuve que ser muy sigilosa, debía observarla sin que me viera…, pero poco después, ella había tenido un accidente con una cubeta llena de agua y se empapo completamente, lo sé, la espiaba por la ventana tras escaparme de su casa por la polvorienta chimenea, y cuando la vi desvistiéndose, secándose el agua y cambiándose de ropa, pude ver directamente su "marca de igualdad" en su flanco…, y…, ammm…, b-bueno…, s-sé que las 2 somos yeguas, p-pero aun así no estoy acostumbrada, admito que me dio algo de pena verla así…

… p-pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que también vi como el pasarse la toalla por su flanco, hacía que su "marca de igualdad" se desvaneciera, ahí me di cuenta…, ella tenía su Cutie Mark, y se la ha estado cubriendo con maquillaje para engañarlos a todos los ponys de esta villa, también observe como utilizaba su magia en ese maquillaje para hacer que en su ropa se viera esa marca falsa en lugar de su verdadera Cutie Mark…, t-talvez, talvez esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad, si logro decirles esto a mis amigas, podríamos de alguna forma descubrir frente a todos su Cutie Mark, así todos los ponys sabrán la verdad, y mis amigas y yo recuperaremos nuestras Cutie Marks…, p-pero, como lo hare sin que sospechen de mí?, ohhhhh, esto me pone muy nerviosa…

… t-tuve que reunir fuerza y valor, tuve que disimular y fingir que nada había pasado hasta el amanecer…, y por fin, el momento llego, Starlight, todos los ponys en la villa, y yo, nos reunimos otra vez frente a la casa donde mis amigas están encerradas…, por ahora debo seguir actuando y fingir que ahora soy una de ellos, oh, solo espero encontrar el momento adecuado para avisarles, y pronto…

 **Starlight** \- (veo como mis amigas salen de la casa en dirección a todos nosotros…) ¡tengo un buen presentimiento sobre hoy! (dice con ánimo, pero los rostro de mis amigas reflejan mucho cansancio…, debo permanecer firme en mi actuación, aunque tenga que forzar esta sonrisa falsa…), así que… alguna de ustedes tiene algo que quiera decir? (lo único que recibió de ellas fue silencio y miradas de desprecio…),… awww, que lastima…, bueno, vamos a probar esto de nuevo mañana…, de acuerdo? (tuve que seguir fingiendo esta sonrisa…, mis amigas estaban siendo escoltadas otra vez a esa casa-prisión…), ¡no hay nuevos amigos hoy me temo! (les dice a todos los demás ponys sonrientes…, pero entonces me percaté de que…, ¡esta es mi oportunidad!)

 **Fluttershy** \- (dude un poco, pero reaccione…) ¡espera! (ella voltea a verme…), ¡me gustaría encerrarlas yo! (dije nerviosa…)

 **Starlight** \- (ella sonríe…) ¡maravilloso Fluttershy, ese es el espíritu! (dijo felicitándome…, comencé a acercarme a mis amigas y a caminar con ellas a la casa…, y entonces Starlight cambio su sonrisa a una cara seria que me asusto un poco, y…),… Party Favor…, te nos unirías por favor? (y entonces, el otro pony que estaba con mis amigas salió de la casa corriendo rápidamente hacia Starlight y se arrodillo frente a ella, incluso le abraso la pierna…)

 **Party Favor** \- ¡lo siento Starlight, lo siento ponys, he visto el error que cometí, no quiero volver a ver mi Cuite Mark de nuevo! (para cuando dijo todo eso, ya habíamos entrado a la casa, así que aproveche el momento para hablar rápidamente con mis amigas y…, empecé a contarles lo que había descubierto…)

 **Starlight** \- (ya no estoy segura de lo que pasaba ahí fuera, pero aún podemos escucharlos…) ¡parece que si hay un motivo para celebración después de todo! (luego de escuchar eso, escuchamos a todos los pony de afuera celebrando e alegría…)

 **Party** **Favor** \- ¡trataron de quebrantarme, no dejaron de hablar de lo diferentes que son, y que de alguna forma eso hace que su amistad sea aún más fuerte! (para este momento, Twilight y yo estábamos tramando un plan…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡pero en qué cosas pensaban! (la escuche decir con mucho sarcasmo, pero pronto ya no importara…)

 **Party** **Favor** \- ¡pero yo no escuchaba, sabía lo que estaban haciendo, y no las escuche! (ahora estamos puliendo los últimos detalles del plan…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡bien echo Party Favor, te damos la bienvenida de vuelta con los brazos abiertos! (creo que ya es la hora…, decidí salir, y entonces…)

 **Fluttershy** \- um, Starlight? (Capte su atención…), creo que podríamos tener una amiga más para unirse a nosotros hoy… (Y entonces, Twilight salió, e impresiono a todos…)

 **Starlight** \- (Starlight quito de en medio a Party Favor y nos miró fijamente…) es eso cierto? (pregunta con un ligero tono de desconfianza…)

 **Twilight** \- … e-eso creo…, pero solo quiero estar segura… (Ella comenzó a acercarse más a Starlight…), si estoy de acuerdo en dejar mi Cutie Mark en la bóveda, realmente voy a ser más feliz? (su actuación es convincente, y mientras Starlight estaba distraída con Twilight, yo me escabullí no muy lejos para seguir con el plan…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡solo mira a tu alrededor, la igualdad nos ha dado más felicidad de la que tu alguna vez hallas conocido! (dice con buen humor, y todos los demás ponys lo afirman…)

 **Twilight** \- y me dejarías vivir aquí en el pueblo con mi vieja Cutie Mark? (dice viendo su flanco…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡fuera de cuestión, una pony con una Cutie Mark diferente entre nosotros destruiría toda nuestra filosofía, todos somos iguales aquí! (la escuche decir con un tono de firmeza y una sonrisa, y una vez más, los demás ponys concordaban con ella…, pero entonces regrese, y me acerque volando frente a ella para darle una gran sorpresa…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (yo cargaba una cubeta con agua en mis manos, y llame la atención de todos cuando le dije a Starlight…) ¡y como explicas esto! (y así, para sorpresa de Starlight y la de todos, le arroje el agua de la cubeta…)

… ella se asustó por un momento, pero reacciono a tiempo y esquivo el agua, la cual se derramo sobre el piso, y solo alcanzo a salpicarle un poco la ropa y al pony junto a ella…, lo que hice provoco que ella me viera fijamente con enojo, pero trate de no dejarme intimidar…

 **Starlight** \- ¡sabía que no eres de confianza! (me dice con el ceño fruncido…, esperaba que esto funcionara, pero, al parecer no sirvió de nada…), ¡y tú, tú lo planeaste, no es cierto?! (Dice dándole esa mirada cruel a Twilight, y ella también se muestra algo frustrada…, yo descendí y me coloque junto a Twilight, sin estar segura de que más hacer…) ¡Tal parece que tu también tendrás que regresar que ser encerrada otra vez junto con tus amigas, hasta que podamos asegurarnos de que en verdad han aceptado nuestra filosofía de la igualdad! (nos dice conservando su tono intimidante…, Twilight y yo nos dimos una mirada en silencio, llenas de frustración y sin tener otro plan…) ¡pero antes de encerrarlas otra vez, me encantaría saber, exactamente que pretendías lograr con esto?! (Dice señalando la cubeta que deje en el piso…, no tuvimos una respuesta para ella…), ¡que sucede?, están tan enojadas conmigo y mi filosofía de compartir la más grande felicidad con todos los ponys que no se les ocurrió otra manera de desquitarse que solo arrojarme una cubeta con agua?! (Nuestros rostros silenciosos solo reflejaban frustración, no podíamos decirle lo que planeábamos, porque perderíamos una posible segunda oportunidad de revelar su secreto, y la verdad… tampoco estábamos seguras de que esto funcionara, pero fue lo único en lo que pudimos pensar con tanta prisa…), ¡no tienen nada que decir eh?, bien, llévenselas! (esto es muy frustrante, perdimos una gran oportunidad de escapar y abrirle los ojos a todos los ponys de la villa…)

… entonces, los 2 ponys que suelen custodiar la puerta de esta casa-prisión, nos comenzaron a escoltar otra vez a su interior…, y yo…, yo solamente rogaba porque algún milagro nos salvara de volver a quedar atrapadas ahí…, lo que fuera…,… pero de pronto…

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pero de pronto qué?**

 **¿?** \- ¡debí haberme dado cuenta más pronto de que algo como esto iba a suceder, lo sentía desde ayer, solo que hasta ahora no pude darme cuenta de lo que era! (todos los ponys presentes escuchamos esas repentinas palabras tan confusas, pero no pudimos ubicar de donde había salido esa voz, pues por más que girábamos en varias direcciones, no veíamos a ningún otro pony…,… esa voz…, yo conozco esa voz…, u-un segundo, p-pero no, no puede ser, él está en Ponyville…, verdad?)

 **Starlight-** ¡q-que fue eso?, de que está hablando?! (Pregunto desorientada, al igual que se preguntaban todos…, luego Starlight nos vio a Twilight y a mi fijamente, como esperando respuestas…), ¡fuese lo que fuese, sé que fue obra suya, cierto?, que están tramando esta vez?! (Ahora en serio se le nota irritada…)

 **Fluttershy-** (trate de mantenerme firme…) n-nosotras no… (Pero Twilight me interrumpe…)

 **Twilight** \- lamentablemente eso no vino de nosotras Starlight, de ninguna de nosotras en realidad… (Lo decía por nuestras amigas quienes ahora salían de esa casa-prisión que aun estaba abierta y se colocaban firmes junto a nosotras…)

 **Starlight-** ¡mienten! (nos dijo señalándonos con acusación…, y entonces…)

 **¿?-** ¡no están mintiendo Starlight, y la única mentirosa en toda esta gran prisión a la que llamas aldea, eres tú! (otra vez…, si, es el, no puedo equivocarme, reconocería su voz done fuera…, pero cómo?)

 **Starlight** \- (por más que Starlight miraba por doquier con enojo, no encontraba nada…) ¡quien se atrevió a decirme eso?, quien está ahí?, muéstrate! (pero él no respondió, y eso solo la molesto más…), ¡no se quien se esté escondiendo por ahí, pero te lo advierto, si te has atrevido a venir a mi aldea a acusarme y desprestigiarme con tus palabras delante de todos mis fieles y felices aldeanos, no sabes con quien te estas enfrentando! (oh cielos, se está poniendo cada vez peor…)

 **¿?** \- … ¡no Starlight Glimmer…, eres tu quien no sabe con quién se está enfrentando! (se escucha serio, me pegunta que está planeando?, Starlight no hace más que seguir haciendo gestos de enfado por lo que él dice…)

… por un instante solo hubo silencio…, y entonces, poco a poco escuchamos unos pasos y nos fijamos en la dirección en la que se escuchaban…, el comenzó a salir lentamente de detrás de una de las esquinas de la casa-prisión a nuestra izquierda, y se dejó ver frente a todos los ponys…, estaba tranquilo, lo notaba firme y serio…, era el…, era Will…,… cuando ya estaba a una cierta distancia de todos nosotros, todos los ponys lo veían…, pero no sabían lo que estaba viendo…, estaban confundidos, asombrados, preocupados…, la propia Starlight Glimmer tenía sus ojos muy abiertos y sin saber que decir, estaba segura de que jamás había visto algo como Will…, aunque, por las diferentes reacciones que note en mis amigas, diría que no están sorprendidas de verlo…, acaso me abre perdido mientras no estuve con ellas anoche?

 **Starlight** \- (aún sigue sin saber cómo reaccionar ante Will…)… que rayos…?, quien se supone que…?, que clase de cosa…?,… tu…, tú no eres un pony…, de donde saliste, y como sabes mi nombre? (Starlight esta tan impresionada que no pudo ni organizar bien sus preguntas…)

 **Will** \- … demasiado confundida para hablar?,… no importa te lo pondré muy fácil, Starlight Glimmer… (A pesar de que no puede ocultar lo desconcertada que esta, Starlight trata de aparentar tranquilidad y firmeza, pues ya empezó a notar como la miran los demás ponys de la villa…)… mi nombre es Will…, y soy un humano…, soy el humano de Equestria… (No sé porque, peor el oírlo decir eso me hizo esbozar una sonrisa…, y no fui la única, mis amigas también se veían mas confiadas…)

 **Starlight** \- (ella ahora tenía una mirada de intriga y pensamiento que se mezclaban con su impresión de tener a Will frente a todos…)… h-humano? (pregunta nerviosa…, para luego volver a darnos esa mirada de enojo a mis amigas y a mi…),… ustedes…, ¡ustedes son las responsables de la aparición de este extraño ser aquí, verdad?! (Nos pregunta molesta…)

 **Twilight** \- (y antes de que ninguna dijera algo, Twilight dio un paso al frente y…) no exactamente… (Dice para luego ver a Will…), pero nos alegramos mucho de que este aquí con nosotras… (Le dice sonriendo, y Will responde igual…)

 **Starlight** \- (Starlight finalmente se impaciento…) ¡suficiente! (nos hizo reaccionar…), ¡no sé lo que estén planeando, ni se quién o que sea esa cosa, o lo que pretendan hacer con el! (die señalando a Will…), ¡pero no permitiré que ustedes estropeen nada de lo que tengo planeado para compartir nuestra alegría con toda Equestria, así que…! (y entonces ella chaquea sus dedos, y los ponys que cuidan la casa-prisión se acercaron a nosotras con la intención de volvernos a encerrar…, pero Will…)

 **Will** \- como si lo fuera a permitir… (Con rapidez, él se puso en medio de esos ponys y de nosotras…, y luego, los vio fijamente, con esa mirada que a veces tiene, y que me asusta un poco…),… si alguno de ustedes se cree con el valor de ponerle un dedo encima a mis amigas… lo reto a que pase sobre mi… (Entre esa mirada tétrica y esa voz, los 2 ponys se asustaron mucho y retrocedieron lentamente sin apartar su mirad de el…), buena decisión…

 **Starlight** \- ¡tu! (Will se voltea a ver a Starlight, la cual lo ve con el ceño fruncido y mucha molestia…)

 **Will** \- perdón, me hablabas mí? (creo está tratando de hacer de las suyas…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡quién más?, ser raro, como te atreves a interferir con los asuntos que son solo de esta aldea y no de tu incumbencia?!

 **Will** \- ¡pues me atrevo, y que crees?, no me importa, se volvió de mi incumbencia cuando enceraste a mis amigas contra su voluntad! (dice reclamándole…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡esto es algo que tu jamás podrías entender, porque no eres un pony, eres un-, un-, lo que esas, todo lo que hago aquí, es por el bien de todos los ponys! (dice con arrogancia…)

 **Will** \- ¡sometiendo la voluntad de todos ellos a la tuya?, eso no me suena para nada a la supuesta igualdad de la que hablas! (la forma en la que Will el habla deja impresionados a todos los ponys de la villa…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡insolente, yo soy quien finalmente les trajo felicidad a sus vidas! (sigue actuando soberbiamente…)

 **Will** \- ¡esto no es felicidad, es tiranía! (dice abriéndose paso entre nosotras y acercándose un poco masa Starlight…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡hah?, por supuesto que no lo es! (ella se acercó un paso masa Will…), ¡y ya estas colmando mi paciencia, no me importa lo que seas, solo quiero que te vallas de mi aldea, ahora! (a pesar de todo, Will no se siente intimidado por ella…)

 **Will** \- ¡por supuesto que me iré, tan pronto como haya acabado lo que debo hacer aquí! (dice acercándose un paso más a ella, y viéndola sin miedo, pero ninguno de los 2 da el brazo a torcer, esto ya nos está preocupando a todos…)

 **Starlight** \- (ella se acerca un paso más a el…) ¡he dicho, fuera de mi aldea!

 **Will** \- (y él se acerca un paso masa ella…) ¡y yo te digo, oblígame!

… ambos se están viendo con mucho enojo y con ceños fruncidos, están solo a una corta distancia del otro, y ninguno de los 2 cede ni se deja intimidar…, todos los ponys presentes, incluyéndonos a mis amigas ya mí, estamos sin palabras al ver todo esto…, pero me preocupa mucho pensar, en que acabara este conflicto?,… Will, Starlight es muy peligrosa…, por favor ten mucho cuidado…

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Aquí habrá un severo conflicto de ideales, considerando que en este momento Will y Starlight son como el agua y el aceite, aunque es muy probable que eso cambie con el tiempo, pero en este momento, Starlight representa todo lo que Will detesta, mentiras, traición, manipulación, tiranía, odio, es más, apuesto a que le caerá peor de lo que le callo Sunset Shimmer, y eso es mucho decir, ya que ella era una gran Bullyng, y Will sabe muy bien lo que es sufrir en la escuela, pero Starlight está a un nivel muy superior que eso, así que, será interesante ver si las cosas entre ellos se ponen algo más… violentas…,… esperemos que no demasiado…**

 **En fin, un capitulo termina, uno nuevo deberá comenzar, pero antes, quiero agradecerles a todos por el maravilloso apoyo que he recibido de todos X3, y prometerles que la diversión continuara jejeje XD, y como siempre, comenten, pregunten, sugieran, y sigan con nosotros, ya que el juego aun no termina…**

 **Hasta luego.**


	49. estrellita

**E ka Nota: ¡FELICIDADES!,… y para que rayos estoy diciendo eso en voz alta si estoy aquí solo?, bah, da igual, el caso es, que finalmente todas las pretendientes fueron encontradas…, pero debo aclarar que hicieron trampa, y si, te lo estoy diciendo a ti, ya sé porque lo hiciste, no creas que no te vi las malas intenciones, tu, si tú, sabes bien que es contigo, no voy a decir tu "nombre en voz alta" porque quiero evitarte problemas, tu sabes lo que hiciste, gran tramposo…**

 **… como sea, ya las 7 nuevas pretendientes están todas aquí, y son: 7- Gilda (francamente es la que tiene menos posibilidades jeje X3), 6- Cheerilee (solo porque creo que sería lindo para ellos 2 ya que tienen mente de educadores), 5- Fleur Dis Lee, 4- Sassy Saddles, 3- Tree Hugger, 2- Coco Pommel, 1- Maud Pie.**

 **De la numero 7 a la numero 1, la que tiene menos posibilidades a la que tiene más, por lo menos a mi parecer, pero cosas locas, graciosas, y divertidas sucederán con estas 7 chicas, como seguramente ya habrán visto que han empezado a suceder jejeje…**

 **En fin, oficialmente la segunda parte del juego comenzara pronto, donde podrán distribuir sus votos, y sin más que agregar, comencemos con el capítulo de hoy, y por cierto…, ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo para todos, ah y feliz día de reyes magos también! X3**

 **Temporada 2, Capitulo 14: estrellita…**

 **Starlight** \- (ella se acerca un paso más a el…) ¡he dicho, fuera de mi aldea!

 **Will** \- (y él se acerca un paso masa ella…) ¡y yo te digo, oblígame!

… ambos se están viendo con mucho enojo y con ceños fruncidos, están solo a una corta distancia del otro, y ninguno de los 2 cede ni se deja intimidar…, todos los ponys presentes, incluyéndonos a mis amigas ya mí, estamos sin palabras al ver todo esto…, pero me preocupa mucho pensar, en que acabara este conflicto?,… Will, Starlight es muy peligrosa…, por favor ten mucho cuidado…

 **Primera persona, Starlight POV.**

… inconcebible, esto es simplemente ridículo, primero estas 6 yeguas entrometidas aparecen en mi aldea e intentaron estropear todo mi trabajo desde que llegaron, haciéndoles creer a los ponys que en verdad necesitan de esas inútiles Cutie Marks que les han traído tanto sufrimiento, y ahora, cuando casi me convencen de que aceptaron mi ideología de igualdad, me traicionan y intentan hacerme quedar mal delante de todos mis aldeanos…, estuve a punto de volver a encerrarlas hasta que logren corregirse verdaderamente…, lo hubiera logrado si no hubiese sido por…, por…, ¡esto!

 **Starlight** \- (con todos mis aldeanos alrededor observándonos, no puedo permitirme ser intimidada, y mucho menos perder el control de mi misma por esta-, esta…, cosa…, así que respire para calmarme…) ahora escúchame bien, voy a decirte esto una última vez, criatura molesta… (El me mira fija y seriamente sin temor en su mirada, como si no le afectara lo que digo…), vete inmediatamente de mi aldea, y deja de entrometerte en asuntos que es imposible que algo como tu entienda…, porque no eres un pony… (Aun estando tan cerca el uno del otro, no logro infundirle temor, no puedo creerlo…, pero parece que eso último que dije en serio no le gusto…)

 **Will** \- tal vez no sea un pony como tú, o como cualquier otro, Starlight…, pero soy un ser vivo que siente, razona y busca…, al igual que sé que en el fondo tú también lo haces… (Eso me sorprendió un poco, pero ni de broma se lo iba a mostrar…), y lo que busco ahora mismo, es justicia… (Dice viéndome con esa mirada decidida que me irrita…)

 **Starlight** \- (me aleje un par de pasos hacia atrás sin perderé mi firmeza…) como te atreves a hablarme de justica a mi…, por si no te has dado cuenta, he logrado crear una aldea donde todos somos iguales, y donde todos los ponys finalmente son felices y viven sin temor a ser rechazados o humillados… (Dije mientras volteaba a ver a todos mis aldeanos quienes no replicaron, y luego voltee a verlo otra vez a él…), así que, creo que si hay una pony sabe algo sobre justicia, esa soy yo… (Dije sonriendo con a mi manera…)

 **Will** \- (con una expresión serena, el comenzó a vera a todos mis aldeanos, como si los analizara…, luego vio a sus amigas, esas 6 ponys, y por alguna razón se quedaron viendo fijamente, como si se comunicaran en silencio con la mirada…, pero más extraño a un, el sonrió ligeramente, y una de sus amigas, la princesa Twilight, también…, para luego voltear a verme nuevamente y…)… jeje…, sé que piensas que es así…, pero te equivocas Starlight Glimmer…

 **Starlight** \- ¿¡que!? (Dije indignada…)

 **Will** \- primero, y solo para empezar, igualdad y justicia son 2 términos diferentes, y estas relacionándolos de una manera descaradamente cruel a tu conveniencia… (¿¡Cómo se atreve!?)

 **Starlight** \- ¡cómo te atreves?, yo sé muy bien lo que es y cómo debo- (el me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- segundo, obligas a aquellos que confían en ti a hacer únicamente lo que tú digas y como tu consideres correcto, sin escuchar sus opiniones ni entender cómo se sienten en verdad por dentro, y lo peor de todo, es que están tan acostumbrados a eso que ya incluso desarrollaron miedo hacia ti, desarrollaron miedo hacia quien deberían sentir seguridad… (No puedo permitir que vea que lo que dijo logro ponerme algo nerviosa…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡e-eso no es verdad, no sabes de lo que estás hablando! (le reclame enojada…)

 **Will** \- por supuesto que lo se… (Me dice sin vacilar…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡como podrías entenderlo?, ni siquiera eres un pony! (le reclame recalcando ese hecho…)

 **Will** \- … es cierto…, no lo soy… (haha, creo que finalmente logre hacer que-), no lo soy, lo acepto, y no me importa, he convivido con los ponys y me he vuelto su amigo, y soy más diferente de lo que ellos podrían alguna vez ser entre su propia especie… (lo que dijo me sorprendió…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡q-que, pero-?! (No pude completar la frase…)

 **Will** \- así que mírame bien Starlight…, mírame muy bien… (Inconscientemente lo hice…), yo soy la prueba viviente de que no importa que tan diferente seas…, la verdadera amistad siempre encontrara un camino para trascender mas allá de cualquier obstáculo…, ¡incluso mas allá de la mismísima igualdad! (dijo con una firmeza y una mirada que me sorprendieron por un momento…)

 **Starlight** \- (tras pasar por el pequeño susto que me dio, empecé a escuchar cuchicheos y susurros detrás de mi…, y al voltearme, pude ver como mis aldeanos hablaban en voz baja entre ellos con miradas my pensativas y confundidas…, acaso…?, ¡acaso están considerando en serio lo que este fenómeno dijo?, no puedo permitir eso!) ¡Suficiente, hey criatura, voltea a verme! (este se había volteado para ver o decirle algo a sus amigas, la verdad no tengo idea, pero cuando lo llame se volteo a verme…), ¡ahora préstame atención, yo tengo porque soportar nada de lo que un-, un-, lo que sea que seas venga a la aldea que cree con mucho esfuerzo y trae de arruinar todo por lo que he trabajado, así que te exijo por última vez que te vayas por las buenas, o me veré obligada a tomar medidas más drásticas! (le dije enojada, pero manteniendo algo de mi seriedad…)

 **Will** \- (puedo notar en su mirada algo de precaución…, aun así, creo que no logre asustarlo, y tampoco noto que sus amigas estén muy preocupadas…, en que estarán pensando…)… valla…, así que finalmente te rebajaste a hacer amenazas?, pues adivina que, no me asustas Starlight, y si quieres en serio que esto pase a mayores, entonces espero que estés preparada, porque después de lo que les hiciste a mis amigas estoy de muy mal humor…, así que solo espero que tus brazos sean capaces de hacer lo que tu boca presume… (¡c-como se atreve, a juzgar por la reacción de mis aldeanos, nunca hubiesen esperado que algún pony, o lo que sea esta cosa me hablara así!,… me está viendo fijamente, decidido a enfrentarme…, este ser…, este ser no me tiene nada de miedo…)

 **Starlight** \- (trague saliva, debo admitir que su miradas fija me asusto por un segundo…, pero regrese a mi firmeza, no podía dejarme intimidar así, y menos frente a mis aldeanos…) ¡insensato, no tengas el atrevimiento de retarme, no sabes con quien estas tratando, he tratado de ser paciente contigo, pero ya estoy perdiendo-¡ (el me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- "paciente", pues lo siento mucho, se que estas mal de la cabeza, pero no puedo ayudarte a ese grado, porque no soy psiquiatra… (¿¡q-q-que!?)

 **Starlight** \- (¡Quien se ha creído para burlarse de mí?, y para colmo a unas de sus "amiguitas" les causo gracia lo que dijo, eso me molesta!) ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? (Grite enojada…)

 **Will** \- pues como vez y oíste, me atreví… (Me dijo burlándose…), y no solo me atrevo, te reitero en tu adorable pero cruel carita de pony que lo que haces está mal… (¡p-pero qué rayos-?!)

 **Starlight** \- ¡m-mi qué?, pero que estás diciendo?, ya perdiste la cabeza?! (¿Las risitas de burla de sus amiguitas solo me molestan más!)

 **Will** \- no lo sé, dicen que un lunático puede reconocer a otro, y si tú me reconoces como a uno, entonces… (¡q-que acaso no sabe hacer otra cosa que burlarse?, ya colmo mi paciencia!)

 **Starlight** -. (Con mi seño fruncido, dirigí mi mirada hacia las 6 ponys que trajeron a este molesto aquí…) ¡Suficiente, oigan ustedes, en especial ustedes 2! (grite viendo sobre todo a la rozada y la de melena color arcoíris…), ¡será mejor que guarden silencio o en verdad van a hacerme enojar más de lo que ya estoy! (lo que dije las dejo mas calladas, pero aun no logro hacer que vuelvan a temerme…, así que volví a ver al fenómeno frente a mi…), ¡y en cuanto a ti, tu tiempo de bromas y burlas se termino, vete de mi villa, ahora, o si no…! (dije preparándome mentalmente para atacar si se rehusaba…)

 **Will** \- (pero este en lugar de verme intimidado, solo sonrió en burla, me miro fijamente y me dijo…)… o si no… que?,… que harás ahora, señorita igualdad? (¡suficiente, mi paciencia se acabo!)

 **Starlight** \- ¡ESTO! (ya que estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, solo tuve que dar 2 pasos para abofetearlo tan fuerte en el rostro que hasta el eco del golpe se escucho en todas direcciones…, todo esto ante la mirada impactada de mis aldeanos y de esas 6 molestas ponys…), ¡y bien?. Te sirvió de escarmiento?! (Pregunte enojada…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… (… porque no dice nada?,… solo esta hay, viéndome fijamente con su mano sobando su mejilla…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡oye, como te atreves, pero quien te has creído que eres?! (La pegaso de melena arcoíris se molesto tanto que trato de volar hacia mí pero la pony del sombrero la sujeto y la detuvo…), ¡ qué haces?, suéltame Applejack, deja que le ponga las manos encima a esa-! (la interrumpe…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡créeme cuando te digo que estoy tan molesta como tu Rainbow Dash, pero no puedo dejar que te dejes llevar y pelees una batalla que no podrás ganar! (dice sujetándola mientras la otra forcejea…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡qué?, pero si ella-, ella no tenía ningún derecho de-! (la interrumpen otra vez…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡Will, tesoro, te encuentras bien?! (Pregunto preocupaba la unicornio blanca…)

 **Will** \- (al parecer todas tenían la misma duda y cara de preocupación, que ridículo…, y el solo se limito a voltear y…),… si, estoy bien…, por desgracia ya estoy acostumbrado a esto… (Dijo secamente volviéndome a ver con esa mirada… fría…, finalmente la pegaso se canso de forcejear y la del sombrero la soltó…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡esto no se va a quedar así, me oyes Starlight?, nadie golpea de esa forma a un amigo mío! (no hago más que sentir indiferencia por estas pobres tontas…, pero…, mis aldeanos están cuchicheando nuevamente…, esta vez parecen sorprendidos de cómo estas ponys, en especial esta pegaso defiende a este ser tan diferente a ellas…, no puedo permitir que sigan con eso…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡guarda silencio, y todos ustedes, dejen de intercambiar palabras con tanto secretismo! (les dije a mis aldeanos quienes se asustaron un poco, pero me hicieron caso…), ¡ya es suficiente de tonterías, ustedes 6 regresaran inmediatamente a esa casa hasta que hallan aceptado finalmente nuestra ideología igualitaria! (no parecen nada ansiosas ni contentas de lo que les dije…), ¡y en cuanto a ti! (dije viendo a este ser extraño…), ¡me veré obligada a sacarte por la fuerza de mi aldea ya que no me dejas mas opción, no hay lugar para algo como tu aquí, y menos después de todas las humillaciones que me has hecho pasar hoy, así que espero que estés preparado para lo que sigue! (dije preparándome para atacarlo con mi especialidad, mi magia, lo cual alerto a las otras 6 ponys…), ¡esta es tu última oportunidad, márchate ahora! (dije mientras acumulaba magia en mi cuerno…)

 **Will** \- … (…)… (Una vez más, solo se quedo en ese silencio tan molesto y esa mirada tan firme en mi…, pero luego…),… yo estoy preparado para lo que sigue…, desgraciadamente, tu eres quien nunca lo estará…, así que, lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo ahora que estoy con la guardia baja…, jeje…, tal vez incluso tengas una pequeña oportunidad de entretenerme con una divertida pelea…, estrellita…, jejeje…, ¡hahahahaha! (¡c-como me dijo?, suficiente, esto se acabo!)

 **Starlight** \- ¡estre-, estrellita?, t-tu, idiotaaaaa! (perdí la poca paciencia que me quedaba…)

 **Will** \- (ahora me pone una mirada más firme…) las ambiciones de Sunset Shimmer no me vencieron…, las voces de las sirenas, no me controlaron…, ¡y tú, no volverás a infundirle temor a nadie para el final de este día, porque hoy, voy a detenerte Starlight! (¡de que rayos habla?, saben que, que más me da!)

 **Starlight** \- ¡eres una criatura impertinente, no voy a seguir tolerando tus insolencias!

… y justo en ese instante, descargue un potente rayo de magia que impacto directamente contra él, en tan solo unos segundos, los rostros de aquellas 6 ponys apenas pudieron asimilar la gravedad del momento y la preocupación por este ser extraño…, el efecto del choque provoco que la luz deslumbrara a todos los presentes por unos instantes, incluyéndome…, y cuando el polvo se dispersó y la luz de la magia se disipo, todos comenzamos ver el resultado…)

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

 **Todas-** ¡WILL, ALEJA-! (¡oh rayos, no sirvió de nada, fuimos muy lentas!)

… para cuando pudimos reaccionar, solo sentimos como el polvo y la tierra se sacudía y nos caían encima, dejándonos ciegas por unos momentos…, tosimos, nos agitamos y tratábamos de quitarnos el polvo de la cara…, no puede ver muy bien, pero espero que no haya heridos…

 **Twilight** \- "cough", "cough", no puede ser, chicas, están todas bien? (pregunte preocupada…)

 **Rainbow** \- "cough", creo que sí, que tal estas tu Fluttershy? (ella está junto a Rainbow…)

 **Fluttershy** \- "cough", no lo-, "cough", no lo sé, creo que bien?, "cough" (por lo poco que puedo ver, ninguna de nosotras tiene ninguna herida seria, solo unos pocos rasguños…)

 **Applejack-** oh por mis corrales, casi no veo nada, Rarity, como esta? (Dice ayudándola a levantarse…)

 **Rarity** \- "cough", "agh", polvo, lo-, "cough", lo detesto, gracias Applejack… (Logro mantenerse levantada…)

 **Twilight** \- y donde esta Pinkie pie? (no la veía…)

 **Pinkie** \- estoy justo aquí… (Al ver a mis cascos, ella estaba de cara al piso…), me ayudas? (le extendí mi mano y esta la tomo, luego la ayude a levantarse…), gracias Twilight… (Ahora esta agitándose y sacudiéndose, imagino que pretende quitarse el polvo y la tierra…), "fiuj", eso está mejor…, oigan, y donde está Will? (eso hizo que todas nos diésemos cuenta de lo que había frente a nosotras…, el exacto lugar donde Starlight ataco a Will…),… oh no…, eso no está bien, no está nada bien… (¡No, no lo está!)

… todo lo que había frente a nosotras era un pequeño hoyo no muy profundo en el piso, con una marca oscura causada por la explosión de la magia de Starlight, la cual estaba del otro lado del hoyo, algo aturdida de haber usado su magia tan cerca de sí misma…, pero ya se estaba recuperando, y al igual que nosotras, contemplaba el resultado de lo que hizo…, Will…, no había rastro alguno de Will por ningún lado…, un escalofrió horrible recorrió mi espalda, y mis amigas estaban tan impactadas como yo…, no…, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!

 **Starlight** \- hahaha, bueno, bueno, miren nada mas el desastre que ahora tendré que limpiar hoy, pero supongo que es un pequeño precio a pagar comparado con las cosas horribles que este ser iba a provocar en mi pacifica aldea… (El descaro de las palabras de Starlight molestó a todas, especialmente a Rainbow Dash y Applejack…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡hey Starlight, basta de juegos, más te vale que comiences a hablar, que le hiciste a Will?! (Grito enojada…)

 **Starlight** \- (ella continua teniendo esa cara sínica…), haha, bueno, quien sabe, lance ese hechizo con intenciones agresivas, así que no estoy segura, tal vez lo tele-transporte a algún lugar lejano, tal vez lo mande a volar por los aires, o tal vez solo exploto, la verdad, no lo sé y no me importa, me hizo enojar tanto que ni siquiera pensé mucho en que haría… (Sus palabras nos asustaron pero también nos molestaron mucho…), lo importante es, que ahora que ya no está para molestar, podremos continuar con la rehabilitación de ustedes 6 sin más interrupciones, no están felices por eso?, hahaha… (Se está pasando de la ralla…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡oh no, esto no se va a quedar así, con nuestras Cutie Marks o sin nuestras Cutie Marks, esta nos la vas a pagar! (temo que todas compartimos esa rabia, incluyéndome, no estamos razonándolo bien…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos Starlight, devuélvenos a nuestro amigo, ahora! (no puedo controlarme bien, estoy muy enojada…)

 **Starlight** \- amigo?, hah, no me hagan reír, ya estoy harta de escuchar sus tonterías, no se puede ser amigos siendo tan diferentes, y mucho menos ser amigo de n ser como ese, y esa es mi palabra final… (Nos dice con un tono de autoridad…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡esa es solo tu egoísta opinión, tu no comprendes nada, no sabes lo que ha hecho por nosotras ni las cosas que ha vivido, no sabes nada de el! (lo que dijo Rarity la puso algo nerviosa…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡no es un pony?, si, es muy rarito?, si, a veces da miedo con su mirada?, si, tiene la costumbre de aparecer cuando menos lo esperamos para formar parte de nuestros planes y ayudarnos sin que por lo general nosotras tengamos alguna idea de lo que está pasando?, si! (de acuerdo, eso fue muy especifico…), ¡ pero la verdadera pregunta es, y qué?, es un pony, o mejor dicho un humano, que ha sabido convivir con todas nosotras aun siendo tan diferente y nos quiere de verdad! (en eso si estamos todas de acuerdo…, Starlight se ha visto obligada a escuchar todo lo que decimos, cada vez con más nervios…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ¡tú podrías entenderlo si tan solo te dieras la oportunidad de conocerlo, si hicieras a un lado todo este mal enfoque de la igualdad, pero no podemos forzarte a hacerlo, tan solo queremos que nos lo devuelvas, por favor, tráelo de regreso y-! (Starlight finalmente se canso…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡suficiente! (nosotras nos quedamos calladas del susto…), no se donde está su supuesto amigo, y francamente no me interesa, ya escuche demasiado…, encierren de inmediato a estas 6… (le dijo a los ponys tras nosotras…, pero ellos estaban muy pensativos y no reaccionaron…, supongo que en verdad están analizando a fondo todo lo que ha pasado aquí…, y no son los únicos, por lo que veo todos los aldeanos detrás de Starlight también están igual…, eso me dio algo de esperanza…, pero…),… hey…, ¡hey! (ellos reaccionaron algo asustados de ella…), que acaso no fui muy clara?, enciérrenlas de inmediato, volveremos aquí mañana para comprobarlas otra vez…, ahora… (Y con algo de miedo en sus miradas, se acercaron a nosotras nuevamente…), que pasen buenas noches, y espero que para la próxima estén un poco más dispuestas hahaha… (No pudimos hacer nada más que verla con mucho enojo y frustración…), hasta mañana… (Nos dice con esa sonrisa sínica…)

… el dolor de la impotencia que sentimos era enorme, lo veía en los rostros de mis amigas, y en este momento, todas compartimos la preocupación y el temor de no saber que sucedió con Will, ya Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy estaban dejando caer sus lagrimas, mientras que Applejack y Rainbow sollozaban, y yo…, yo también…, estuvimos a punto de ir con esos 2 ponys que nos iban a escoltar otra vez a esa casa-prisión…, y entonces…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡WIIIIILL, EN DONDE ESTAAAAAS?! (Vimos claramente como Pinkie veía hacia el cielo y grito, no soporto más la presión, y todas compartimos su dolor, aunque Starlight fue indiferente ante esto…, pero para nuestro asombro…)

 **¿?** \- me llamaron? (al escuchar esa voz, todos nos detuvimos y volteamos de la impresión, incluyendo a Starlight…, y vimos a Will ahí, justo en el lugar donde estaba el hoyo con la mancha de explosión en el piso…), ese no precisamente fue lo que yo llamaría un viaje de placer… (No analizamos bien la situación, solo estábamos contenta de ver que estaba sano y salvo…)

 **Starlight-** ¡q-que?, como hiciste eso, eso es imposible, tú no eres un ser mágico! (dice contemplándolo incrédula…)

 **Will?-** improbable seria el término correcto, y te sorprenderían las cosas que nos sabes de mí… (Su burla solo consigue molestar más a Starlight…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡W-Will! (no pude evitar la emoción…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡hermano, estas bien, no puedo creerlo! (Applejack también…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡qué alivio tesoro, temía que algo te hubiese pasado! (dijo dramáticamente…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ¡YAY! (nunca mejor dicho…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡como se te ocurre hacernos esto justo ahora, no vuelvas asustarnos así! (aunque lo regañe, no puede ocultar su preocupación…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡WIIIIILL! (ella corrió rápidamente hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza…). ¡Creí-, creí-, creí que-¡! (el la interrumpe…)

 **Will?** \- que me habían vaporizado?, hah, muy difícil, pero una vez más mi ropa necesitara un retoque de… (Está viendo su ropa sucia y llena de polvo con partes chamuscadas…), bueno, de todo haha, por parte de la hermosa y glamorosa señorita Rarity… (Dice con un tono que…, esperen un segundo…)

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity, al igual que todas está contenta de ver que Will está bien, pero yo…, noto algo extraño…, acaso…,… ¡oh por Celestia!) oh tesoro, no imaginas lo que sentí al ver como desapareciste, creo que acaba de regresarme el corazón al pecho al ver que etas bien…, oh, y si, por supuesto, para mi será un placer arreglar tus ropas y- (la interrumpí…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡chicas atrás rápido! (mi repentino movimiento hacia atrás y el echo de que por mi grito todas reaccionar sin pensar excepto Pinkie que aún lo sigue abrazando, las confundió…)

 **Fluttershy** \- que sucedió Twilight, porque tuvimos que hacer eso? (entiendo que no entiendan…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡escúchenme bien, manténgase alerta chicas, me temo que estamos a punto de meternos en problemas más graves del que teníamos hace unos momentos! (dice sin quitarle la vista seria de encima a… el…)

 **Applejack** \- lamento tener que decirte que no te entendemos Twilight, a que te refieres? (pronto lo sabrán…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡fíjense bien en él, ese n oes Will! (para mi es fácil darme cuenta ahora…, es como estar acostumbrada a verlo…)

 **Rainbow** \- como dices? (Rainbow y todas lo miran detenidamente…, y luego de un momento…),… oh, rayos…, ¡Pinkie, él no es Will! (le grita para que se separa de el rápido…)

 **Pinkie** \- (pero ella sigue abrazada a él…) huh?, de que estas hablando Dashie?, claro que es Will, quiero decir, a cuantos humanos conocemos?, además, quien más podría- (al voltearse a verlo directamente a los, lo entendió…, esos ojos impares y ese cabello largo son inconfundibles…),… ohhhhh…, ahora tiene sentido…

 **Will**?- aja…, pero hey, si quieres seguir abrazándome no tengo inconveniente con- (ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración, Pinkie en un segundo estaba ahí, y al siguiente justo a mi lado a la distancia lejos de el…),… wow, insisto, que hice para merecer tan poco afecto?

 **Rainbow** \- oh por favor, no me hagas empezar…, veo que no has cambiado nada, eh?, Dark Opal… (Así es…, una vez más, este caótico lado de Will aparece para complicarlo todo haciéndose pasar por ayuda…, que va a hacer ahora?, es que acaso no se cansó de haber tenido que enfrentarse a las sirenas?)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- haha, acaso debería cambiar en algo? (pregunta en burla…)

 **Todas menos Fluttershy** \- ¡sí! (le respondimos enojadas…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, tal vez? (dijo algo nerviosa…)

 **Dark Opal** \- oigan, saben una cosa, desde hace tempo estoy pensando que tal vez- (lo interrumpen…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡hey, como te atreves a simplemente ignorar que aún sigo aquí?, y tú sigues inmiscuyéndote en mis- (ahora el voltea y la interrumpe en venganza…)

 **Dark Opal** \- si-si-si, luego te atiendo a ti estrellita, ahora si no te molesta, quisiera terminar mi conversación con mis queridas ami- (y ella lo interrumpe otra vez…)

 **Starlight** \- ¿¡otra vez te atreviste a llamaste así!? (Le grita perdiendo la paciencia…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- que sí, santo cielo, esta unicornio purpura parece que esta sorda, lo cual es raro con esas orejotas que tienen ustedes los ponys, que al rato te atiendo, quédate ahí tranquilita, ya terminaremos nuestro asunto pronto… (Ni Starlight ni ninguno de los aldeanos puede creer la insolencia con la que él le habla…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡cómo te atreves, insolente! (sin mediar palabra, Starlight lanzo otro rayo de magia, que mis amigas y yo esquivamos por poco, pues Dark Opal desapareció justo frente a sus narices, dejándonos a todos desorientados…), ¡pero que-?, oye, en donde estás?, sin vergüenza, da la cara y respóndeme! (por un momento no hubo respuesta, pero desde nuestra posición, las chicas yo pudimos ver como este reaparecía detrás de Starlight, y cuando esta se dio la vuelta se topó con el cara a cara y se asustó por un segundo…), ¡ah!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- estoy aquí estrellita… (Dijo secamente con una mirada fría…, Starlight dio unos cuantas posos para atrás, pero en su mirada se veía la predisposición de continuar su ataque…), esto se va aponer repetitivo verdad? (Starlight preparo otro rayo de magia y…), sip, te vas a poner así… (Dijo con poco interés…)

… durante varios minutos, mis amigas y yo, y todos los aldeanos, contemplábamos el como Starlight lanzaba rayos de magia una y otra vez hacia todas direcciones, siempre con la intención de asestarle a Dark Opal, pero nunca lo logro, él siempre lograba esquivar todos los ataques sin ningún esfuerzo, tele-transportándose a sus espaldas, a los techos de las casas, o incluso en medio del aire, ya hasta se le notaba bostezando de aburrimiento y a veces flotaba como si estuvieras acostado…, eso no ayudo en nada a calmar la ira de Starlight, quien nunca pudo predecir donde reaparecería, y su magia es muy fuerte, con cada rayo que falla, es otra pequeña explosión a nuestro alrededor…, a este paso todo va a quedar cubierto de tierra, o peor, si Dark Opal continua sacándola de quicio podría terminar destruyendo toda al villa…

 **Starlight** \- (luego de uso minutos, Starlight jadeaba del cansancio, mientras que Dark Opal parecía estar sacando cerilla de sus orejas con cara de desinterés…) ¡"grrr", ya quédate quieto para poder deshacerme de ti! (Le grita furiosa…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (este la ve con un gesto de atención…) y dejar que me des con otro de esos rayos?, que te crees que soy idiota?, no me contestes… (Su comentario hizo reír un poco a Pinkie, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto ahora…), y bien?, ya terminaste?, querías mi atención, ahora la tienes, que sigue? (sabía que su forma de ser no le agradaría nada a Starlight…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡qué rayos te-?, "grrr", que acaso no te das cuenta de lo grave de tu situación?! (… Dark Opal sol parpadeo 2 veces con cara de poco interés y totalmente desprevenido…), tus disque amigas han provocado que algunos de mis aldeanos perdieran su verdadera visión de la igualdad y he tenido que verme obligada y aplicar algo de fuerza para lograr que vean la verdad una vez más… (Lo que dijo no nos agrado para nada…), y ahora, tu apareces aquí, me insultas, me humillas, y me desprestigias frente a todos en la villa…, ¡jamás te perdonarte eso! (Dark Opal sigue inmutado frente al enojo de Starlight…), ¡no sé cómo rayos fue que lograste hacer magia tan de repente, o si en realidad te guardabas ese truco dese el principio para burlarte aun mas de mi, pero si se esto, me las vas a pagar, no creas que lograras asustarme con esto porque es inútil…, no te tengo miedo! (dice con firmeza…, Dark Opal se quedo viéndola fijamente mientras esta no cedía…, pero pronto su rostro de desinterés cambio a una ligera sonrisa la cual Starlight noto, eso la hizo ponerse en guardia…), y bien?, que sucede?, porque sonríes?, tienes algo que decirme? (dijo preparada para lo que fuera…, o eso creía ella…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- de pronto, Dark Opal comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella manteniendo esa sonrisa…, Starlight se preparaba para defenderse…, pero él, en lugar de atacar de frente como habíamos pensado que haría, se tele-transporto cara a cara frente a ella, lo cual hizo que Starlight se sorprendiera y hasta podríamos decir que se asusto un poco…, este la miro fijamente y sonrió de oreja a oreja, para luego decirle…)… jejeje…, con que si eh?,… pues acepto el reto… (Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de que Starlight cambiara ese rostro de susto momentáneo, por uno de ira y comenzara nuevamente a atacarlo con magia…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡piérdete ya! (que impotencia que mis amigas y yo no podamos hacer más que evitar que los rayos de Starlight nos den…, la situación se volvió tan peligrosa que tuvimos que correr y cubrirnos detrás los edificios, y no fuimos las únicas, los aldeanos también hicieron lo mismo…, aún así, desde que podíamos verlo todo…), ¡vamos, vamos, ríndete de una vez, no vas a poder ganarme, cuando termine contigo no volverás a entrometerte en mis planes de-! (mientras ella seguía atacando, el reapareció justo frente a ella agachado y viéndola hacia arriba, solo para sacar su lengua y usar su dedo para abrir su ojo en señal de burla…), ¡cómo te atreves a burlarte, te voy a dar una-! (intento patearlo, pero este se fue flotando en pleno aire…), ¡esto ya me canso! (le grito mientras el seguía flotando…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- que bueno escucharte decir eso, porque yo llevo un laaaaargo rato aburrido de esto, sabes? (no comprende que no debe seguir provocándola?)

 **Starlight** \- ¡tu…, tu estas acabado! (a eso me refería…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … jejeje…, por el contrario estrellita… (Al decirle eso la hizo enojar mas, pero antes de que ella hiciera algo, esta volvió a reaparecer detrás de ella con rapidez y entonces se acerco a su oreja y…), apenas estoy comenzando… (Starlight reacciono y trato de golpearlo por detrás, pero nuevamente el la esquivo…), no te molestes en seguir con esto, después de este día, jamás volverás a hacer algo como esto… le dice flotando y ella se voltea para verlo…)

 **Starlight** \- ¿¡qué quieres decir con eso!? (Le pregunta irritada…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- mentirle a una aldea entera haciéndoles creer que serán más felices sin aquello que les da su identidad misma…, debo decirlo tú eres cruel por hacer estas cosas, pero ellos son unos completos idiotas por creerse algo tan absurdo y retorcido… (Como siempre no tiene nada de cuidado con sus palabras…, a Starlight le molesto lo que dijo, pero los aldeanos tenían rostros de sentirse insultados y pensativos…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡que podría saber algo como tu sobre lo que es cierto o no?, yo les ofrecí igualdad y prosperidad en sus vidas, los hice mas unidos de lo que nunca fueron antes, todos estábamos bien, hasta que llegaron ustedes y nos lo complicaron todo! (dice sin poder evitar seguirle la conversación…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- en serio?,… haha, que increíble, tú misma te has creído tus propias mentiras, como se le llamaba a eso en mi mundo?, mitomanía?, hahaha (su birla no le cayó nada bien a Starlight…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡no te atrevas a acusarme de mentirosa! (le grita con enojo…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- o qué?, me quitaras mi Cutie Mark también?, hahahahaha, solo admítelo estrellita, tu plan se acabo, ya que aunque no lo quieran admitir, después de todo lo que ha pasado, tus aldeanos muy en el fondo volvieron a sentir a necesidad de tener sus Cutie Marks, a estas alturas apuesto a que ni siquiera podrán verte a los ojos y negarlo… (Lo que dijo causo una reacción en Starlight…)

 **Starlight** \- ¿¡que!? (Ella giro a ver a sus aldeanos quienes estaban detrás de los edificios escondiéndose…), ¡eso no puede ser verdad…, no es verdad, está metiendo, se equivoca cierto?! (Al preguntarle eso a sus aldeanos, ellos sol giraban sus ojos, y su cara, todo en señal de evadir la respuesta…), ¡respóndanme, está en un gran error, verdad! (… nada, solo más silencio…),… no…, ¡no, eso o puede ser, que acaso no aprendieron nada de-? (antes de terminar la frase, escucho como Dark Opal dejaba de flotar y caía al suelo de pie, así que volteo para no perderle los ojos encima…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- haha, están aún peor de lo que creí, ni siquiera pueden ya mirarte a los ojos, hahahahaha… (Dice burlándose con ganas…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡"grrrrr", esas 6 ponys podrán haber interferido en mis planes de igualdad, pero tú eres el culpable de todo esto! (dijo viéndonos a nosotras y luego a él…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (el apunto su dedo hacia arriba, sonrió y dijo…) y para que te digo que no?

 **Starlight** \- ¡demente enfermizo, me las pagaras! (grito decidida…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- por favor, si en verdad creías que tu absurdo plan podría funcionar entonces debo decir que te sobreestime mucho estrellita… (Starlight pretendía atacar, pero lo que dijo la detuvo, al parecer eso la intrigo…), en resumen…, lograste convencer por un tiempo a un montón de ponys deprimidos que la mejor manera de ser felices es renunciar a sí mismos, ya que eso es lo que simboliza perder sus Cutie Marks, para luego, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, tener el control sobre ellos al igual que a unas marionetas, hacerles creer que esta miseria en la que han estado viviendo has ahora es verdadera felicidad y amistad, y todo con la intención de hacer lo mismo en toda Equestria y forzar incluso a los ponys que no desean hacerlo? (… su resumen nos dejo a todos algo impresionados…), si te das cuenta de lo mal que sonó todo eso, o soy el único? (el sabe que tuvo razón en todo, y eso es lo que le divierte tanto…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡y quien eres tú para criticarme?, que tiene de malo enseñarle a otros lo que es la verdadera felicidad aun si para lograr eso hay que imponérsela?!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- haha, no puedo creerlo, ya estas con eso otra vez, "igualdad, igualdad, igualdad", pareces disco rayado, aunque creo que esa frase no aplica aquí ya que aquí no existe tal cosa, pero como sea, es todo lo que escucho saliendo de tu falso hocico… (Esta presionando demasiado…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡qué?, atrévete a repetir eso! (le dice retándolo…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- será mejor que te lo tomes con calma, ya no tiene caso que sigas con esto…, para empezar, tu ni siquiera eres una de las piezas que me interesa obtener… (Lo que ido la confundió, y a nosotras también…), no estoy interesado en luchar contigo por una tontería que la final estaba destinada a fracasar…, la única razón por la que desperté, es porque Will recibió un potente golpe de magia y eso lo puso en peligro… (Asique eso fue…, mis amigas y yo nos miramos con rostros de haber entendido ahora el porqué Dark Opal apareció…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡piezas?, despertar?, de que rayos estás hablando, y porque habla de ti en tercera persona ahora?!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- oh, no te has dado cuenta?, en verdad estas tan enojada que te segaste y no has notado los cambios en mi cuerpo? (dice señalado principalmente su cara…)

 **Starlight** \- ¿¡eh!? (Ella lo vio detenidamente…)… un momento…, pero que rayos te…, tu melena se hizo mas larga, y…, que rayos paso con tus ojos?, como es que ahora son de diferente color? (Nos cuesta creer que en serio no lo haya notado hasta ahora…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … hahahahaha, tiene que ser una broma, no imagino como has debido de estar para no darte cuenta de que no soy el mismo de antes, hahaha… (Sus burlas solo la enfurecen más…)

 **Starlight** \- (esta algo avergonzada, se canso…), ¡basta ya, deja de reírte! (y Dark Opal dejo de reírse justo en el momento en que ella lo dijo…, es otra forma de burlarse de ella…), no me interesa para nada lo que te haya pasado, si eres o no un ser con magia, seas lo que seas, ya te he dejado que te entrometieras durante demasiado tiempo, se acabo, esto termina ahora! (en verdad se e decidida…, que va a hacer Dark Opal contra eso?)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … jejeje…, pues debería importante, y mucho estrellita… (A ella sigue sin gustarle ese apodo…), después de todo, fuiste tu quien me hizo tener que venir hasta aquí…, tú me llamaste…

 **Starlight** \- ¡deja de llamarme así, que yo te llame?, de que rayos estas-?!,… sabes que,… no importa,… ya no importa… (Esta calmando su tono, pero su mirada llena de deseos de atacar, sigue igual…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- jeje…, no, supongo que no… (Termina diciendo para luego comenzar a flotar lentamente y elevarse un poco sin que Starlight le quitara los ojos de encima en ningún momento…, soy solo yo, o el ambiente se puso más tenso…, esto me resulta muy familiar…),… y creo que ahora debes de tener toda la intención de terminar con esto de una buena vez…, no es así?

 **Starlight** \- … y tú qué crees? (Aunque su tono sea más calmado, ahora se nota más peligrosa que nunca, y esa mirada de odio con los ojos entrecerrados no ayuda en nada…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- y estas lista para esto? (le pregunta como si la estuviese retando…)

 **Starlight** \- no hay nada que algo como tú pueda hacer para sorprenderme… (Dice devolviéndole la mirada retadora…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … jejeje…, ¡hahahahaha! (su risa era irritante, pero Starlight prefirió esta vez solo controlarse y no precipitarse como antes, ya sabe que eso no funciono…), hahaha…, valla, estas tan equivocada con todo…, y lo peor de todo es que tú misma te crees tus mentiras…, pero muy bien…, en ese caso, permíteme que yo, Dark Opal, te muestre de lo que soy capaz…

 **Starlight** \- … Dark Opal dices que es tu nombre?, juraría que esas 6 ponys te llamaron de otra forma… (Dice viéndonos desde su posición hacia el edifico donde estábamos cubriéndonos de su ataques…), una nueva apariencia que viene con otro nombre uh?,… que interesante…, pues bien, adelante entonces lo que seas y como te llames, enfréntame si crees poder hacerlo… (Lo está retando sin miedo, pro no se imagina al o que se enfrenta…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ¡haha, bien! (el fue flotando a toda velocidad hacia ella, y ella se preparo para atacar…, pero en lugar de eso, simplemente le paso de largo, dejándola desorientada por lo que hizo…, o más bien, por lo que no hizo…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡eh?, donde-?, y ahora que esta-? (desorientada por el hecho de que Dark Opal no la ataco, lo busco con la mirada…), ¡hey, que locura estas tratando de hacer ahora?! (ni siquiera nosotras lo entendíamos…)

… todo lo que pudimos ver fue como Dark Opal entraba a diversas casas tele-transportándose constantemente, sin siquiera imaginarnos lo que pretendía…, solo veíamos como sacaba algunos objetos de las casas y los dejaba en plena calle donde todos podíamos verlos, y así continuo por varios momentos, hasta que termino sacando muchas cosas que…, ahora que me fijo con atención…,… un momento, que no son…

 **Applejack** \- tal vez yo estoy viendo mal desde aquí, pero acaso acaba de sacar un montón de instrumentos musicales? (eso es justo lo que pensé…)

 **Rainbow** \- oh sí, eso es lo que son, no cabe ninguna duda… (Dice con seguridad…)

 **Rarity** \- pero en que está pensando ahora ese-, ese… problemático… (Solo trataba de encontrar una palabra poco ofensiva…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, no creerán que va a… (Seguro pensó lo mismo que yo…)

 **Pinkie** \- sip, definitivamente lo hará, ese es su estilo, al menos eso creo… (No cabe duda…)

 **Twilight** \- … va a cantar… otra vez… (Todas entendieron ahora, pero yo estoy algo irritado de eso…), no puedo creer que lo vaya a hacer de nuevo, y precisamente ahora, es un tonto, como si creyera que Starlight tendrá la paciencia para soportar sus tonterías, es que acaso no se cansa de hacer eso?, cuando aprenderá su lección?, quiero decir, quien tiene tiempo para cantar en momentos tan cruciales o peligrosos como estos? (… porque de repente hay un silencio incomodo?),… que?

 **Pinkie** \- nada, nada… (Porque todas me evaden la mirada de esa forma…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (ignorare eso, volviendo al punto, Dark Opal parece haber terminado…) listo, ya está todo preparado para darle algo de ambiente a este lugar… (Dice contemplando sus instrumentos…)

 **Starlight** \- que es todo esto?, que esta-?, ok, suficiente ya me canse de tus tonos jueguitos… (Al decir eso, inmediatamente arrojo un rayo de magia que lo sorprendió, pero lo esquivo en el último momento, y este impacto contra el muro donde nos protegemos e hizo que se agitara un poco junto con nosotras…, pero ya paso el susto, nos calmamos y continuamos observando…)

 **Dark** **Opal**. (El dejo de cubrirse y la miro d frente…), wow, tranquila, juega limpio Starlight, nuestro pequeño conflicto aun no empieza hasta que la música no esté lista… (Ella no parece haber captado bien el mensaje…)

 **Starlight** \- hah, como si me importara en lo más mínimo lo que sea que estés tramando, ni sueñes que pienso darte tiempo de que tu- (este simplemente desapareció tele-transportándose…), ¡"grrrrr", ya basta de eso, vuelve aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que- (y una vez más, no pudo terminar la frase, Dark Opal salió de detrás de los muros de una casa, asustando a algunos aldeanos los cuales tuvieron que salir a plena calle corriendo…), ¿¡pero que esta-¡? (la interrumpe otra vez…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- que nunca cierras el hocico o qué?, has estado repitiendo tu confusión desde hace ya mucho, me tienes mareado… (Con tan poca forma de medir sus palabras, n oes sorpresa que la moleste cada vez mas…), y todos ustedes, tengo un pequeño favor que pedirles, si no les molesta, tomen el instrumento que mejor sepan tocar y que comience el show… (Les dice con su sonrisa confiada, pero estos no parecen comprender sus intenciones, se les nota muy confundidos e incrédulos por lo que acaban de escuchar…)

 **Pony** **aldeano** \- e-eh?, c-como dijo?, quiere que… (Si, definitivamente no están acostumbrados a tratar con Dark Opal y sus locuras, así que como culparlos…)

 **Pony** **aldeana** \- e-en serio q-quiere que toquemos música a-aquí y ahora?, en medio de todo este desastre y-y… (Sus ojos apuntaron por un segundo a Starlight quien aun no puede creer que esto esté pasando en serio, seguro pensara que debe ser una broma…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ay vamos ponys, será divertido, solo déjense llevar y olvídense de esta falsa y malhumorada unicornio… (Dice con ironía apuntando con el pulgar a Starlight detrás de ella, la cual solo reacciono con mas gruñidos quejosos…)

 **Otro** **pony** **aldeano** \- de que estas hablándonos?, como puedes pensar en música en un miento así?, te das cuentas del enorme problema en el que te has metido?, Starlight no descansara hasta que tu- (él lo interrumpe…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- y supongo que ustedes están de acuerdo en cómo ella ha manejado las cosas hasta hora… (… ellos no pudieron contestarle…, es como si aun quisieran creer en Starlight, pero lo que han visto ahora desde nuestra llegada los llenan de muchas dudas que los hacen cuestionarse si en verdad esto estuvo bien…), haha, silencio incomodo, eso creí, ahora, colabórenme si?, tomen un instrumento musical e improvisen lo que sea, yo me encargare del resto, ayúdenme a hacer esto divertido antes de que su querida estrellita vuelva a comenzar un conflicto que no va a ganar… (Más palabras que dice sin medir las consecuencias…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡qué?, como te atreves a-?! (La interrumpió de una manera que asusto a esos aldeanos y a la propia Starlight, y para qué negarlo, a nosotras también…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ¡que tomen un instrumento musical y comiencen a tocar o los convierto en carne asada! (grito eso tan de repente que términos petrificando a eso aldeanos y dejando callada a Starlight por un momento…), ¡por si se lo están preguntando, si, puedo comer carne! (eso solo lo puso peor…), ¡ahora muévanse, vamos, vamos, vamos! (dice chocando las palmas en sus manos, y estos llenos de temor, obedecieron y recogieron todos los instrumentos con rapidez…),… excelente, ahora pueden comenzar… (Dice recuperando su sonrisa burlona y su tono relajado…, no me extraña para nada que los aldeanos estén asustados y confundidos por él, pero puedo notar en sus rostros que pretende hacerle caso para mejor no arriesgarse a saber si lo que dijo fue cierto…)

 **Starlight** \- (mientras ellos se preparaban aun algo preocupados para tocar sus instrumentos, Starlight aun no terminaba de asimilar todo esto…, como se nota que nunca había tenido que toparse con alguien como… el…)… tu…, ¡tus locuras ya duraron demasiado, exijo que termines con esto y ahora!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- terminar con esto?, hahaha, si apenas está comenzando la parte que disfruto mas… (Dice viéndola fijamente sin hacerle caso, eso la irita mas, luego voltea a ver a los ponys con los instrumentos, Starlight también, y entonces…), además… (Ella voltea a verlo a él…), el show debe continuar… (Dice tronando sus dedos en señal de estar preparado…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡no, no, no, espera! (sin pensarlo 2 veces, salí de detrás del muro captando su atención, las chicas me siguieron seguramente preocupadas, quise intentar detenerlo, pero…) ¡no lo hagas Dark Opal, no es momento para esto otra vez, no aquí, date cuenta de lo peligrosa de la situación por una vez! (e se volteo a verme, al igual que Starlight…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- que te preocupa tanto chispita?, ya me conoces, así es como hago las cosas… ("chispita"? preguntaron mis amigas, solo les dije que una larga historia y les explicaría luego, así que volví a centrarme en lo importante…), además, no es como si fuese a empeorar las cosas, ya nada pueden hacer para arreglar esto, o si?, o acaso tienes alguna mejor idea? (… me molesto mucho lo que dijo, pero no pude responderle…, porque tenía un punto valido…, y eso me hacía sentir mal…, realmente mal…), eso pensé…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡hey, no pongas tanta presión sobre sus hombros, Twilight hizo lo mejor que pudo para entender el porqué el mapa nos llamo aquí! (Rainbow Dash esta… defendiéndome…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡puede que no todo saliera como lo planeamos…, bueno, en realidad nada salió como lo planeamos, pero el punto es que todas podemos estar de acuerdo en que todo esto sucedió por una razón…, solo que aún no lo comprendemos del todo bien! (jeje…, su esfuerzo me alivia un poco…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ¡nuestro plan de exponer la verdad sobre Starlight fallo…, pero aun podemos hacer algo, no nos rendiremos ni nos doblegaremos ante ella, sin importar cuantas veces más nos encierre! (esto en verdad me están ayudando a sentirme mejor, y creo que ese comentario sobre Starlight capto la atención de todos sus aldeanos, apuesto a que todavía ni se lo imaginan…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡quizás seas divertido, pero incluso yo sé cuando no es momento de jugar y hay que hacer las cosas con una ligerita, pequeñita y diminuscula porción de menos bromas y más de seriedad! (… je…, solo Pinkie Pie…)

 **Applejack** \- ¡y escúchame bien Dark Opal…, tu eres Will, mi compañero y a quien considero mi hermano, así que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como lo utilizas para hacer de las tuyas…, y creo que ninguna de nosotras esta dispuesta tampoco! (en seo tiene toda la razón…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … (…)… (El solo se quedo viéndonos de manera indiferente…)

 **Twilight** \- (con el apoyo de todas mis amigas…, me sentí más segura…)… es verdad…, ¡es cierto, tienes razón, no he podido descubrir otra manera de cumplir con lo que el mapa nos pidió aquí, pero sé que encontraremos la forma de resolver esto todos juntos…, puedo hacerlo, podemos hacerlo, si todos mis amigos están aquí junto a mi…, y eso te incluye a ti! (y aun sigue sin responder…), ¡por eso te pido que no causes más problemas, no hagas de esto una situación de la que puedas sacar ventaja como de costumbre…, por favor, Will, déjame…, déjanos ayudarte ahora! (lo llame Will por accidente…, o tal vez no fue accidente…, no lo sé…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … (continua viéndonos fijamente…, será posible que en verdad me haya escuchado finalmente?),… que… cursi… (Nos rompió el ambiente a las 6 por completo…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡oh, eres un desagradecido y un egoísta-! (Rainbow perdió la paciencia e iba a "confrontarlo", pero él la interrumpió…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- pero por primera vez, debo admitir que comprendo tu punto… (… eh?,… que fue eso?, no pudimos creer lo que escuchamos, hasta Pinkie hurgo en sus orejas para asegurarse de que habíamos escuchado bien…)

 **Pinkie** \- oooook, eso sí fue algo que no esperaba oír, escucharon lo mismo que yo?, por favor díganme que escucharon lo mismo que yo, porque aún no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar… (Y no es la única con la impresión en todo el rostro, y si, le asentimos…)

 **Twilight** \- l-lo comprendes? (pregunte incrédula…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (él se acerca hacia mi…) así es chispita… (Está muy cerca de nosotras, casi justo en frente, mis amigas están en guardia por eso, pero yo estoy más acostumbrada a él, por lo que no deje que me infundiera temor, aun a pesar de no poder utilizar bien mi magia por no tener mi Cutie Mark…), no puedo dejar de ser algo alocado, es mi naturaleza…, pero entiendo que a pesar de todo, tu naturaleza de querer compartir la amistad, incluso con tus enemigos, te lleve a preocuparte por ellos…, a preocuparte por ella, no es así? (dice girando un poco su mirada para ver a Starlight la cual se dio cuenta también, y no estoy tan sorprendida como antes, el me conoce muy bien…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡y ahora, de que tonterías están hablando?, mejor dile a tu tonto amiguito que se deje de locuras y me enfrente si es que aun planea hacerlo! (supongo que su intriga hacia él es lo que la impulsa a esperar pacientemente y no atacarnos aun…)

 **Twilight** \- (Dark Opal me hizo espacio y pase de él para poder ver a Starlight…) Starlight, por favor ya detente, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo, el no es como nosotras, seguro ya te habrás dado cuenta de eso…

 **Starlight** \- no, en serio? (su tono de burla me dice que aun no lo entiende…)

 **Twilight** \- estoy tratando de advertirte, no lo provoques mas, Will- (Me calle por un segundo, y recapacite…), quiero decir, Dark Opal no es alguien a quien puedas intimidar, es como si no tuviera la capacidad de sentir la seriedad o el temor, no podrás contra él, por favor entiéndelo, esto ya no tiene nada que ver con lo que ha pasado entre tú y nosotras, se trata de que estas en peligro… (Trate de hacer que me entendiera, y que entendiera el porqué de mi preocupación…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡en peligro?, haha, no me hagas reír princesa, dudo mucho que en verdad este "no pony" pueda hacer algo duro contra mí! (no pude hacer nada…), ¡si quiere hacer idioteces y tratar de verme la cara de tonta, yo digo que lo intente, lo reto, lo pondré en su lugar en un segundo cuando me ponga seria ahora que estoy más enojada que nunca! (eso podemos verlo, pero…, no servirá de nada…)

 **Twilight** \- p-pero Starlight, por favor, tan solo te pido que me escuches solo un- (ya no tiene caso…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡suficiente, estoy harta de esperar, hey, tu, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, hazlo ya, estoy lista para cualquier cosa que tengas en tu absurda mente! (… trate de ayudarla…, ahora no puedo hacer nada mas…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … jejejejeje…., ¡hahahahaha, ya la oíste, te diste cuenta tu misma?, es un caso perdido, pero hey, al menos lo intentaste! (dice riéndose a mis espaldas…), jeje…, su soberbia será su perdición…

… lo intente…, pero fracase…, quería evitar este confortamiento entre Starlight y Dark Opal, porque estoy segura de que el la hará pasar un muy mal momento, y eso solo causara más problemas, pero al parecer es inevitable…, todo lo que pude hacer, fue retroceder y volver con mis amigas quienes trataban de confortarme con sus palabras…, mientras yo solo veía a Dark Opal con esa sonrisa irónica, como si estuviera diciéndome que tenia la razón desde el principio…, eso no me gusta nada, pero tuve que soportarlo…

 **Rarity** \- lo intentaste dulzura…, que no se diga que no lo intentaste… (Dice consolándome, al igual que todas mis amigas…)

 **Applejack** \- temo que no podemos hacer nada mas…, ahora todo queda en manos de el… (Aun si, sé que no nos gusta cómo suena eso…)

 **Starlight** \- ya terminaron de hacer tonterías? (pregunta viéndonos, mientras que Dark Opal deja de verme a mí para verla a ella con esa mirada llena de determinación a hacer algo…), entonces que?, vas a hacer algo o no? (se acabo, Starlight tendrá que pasar por esto, al igual que Sunset Shimmer, y al igual que las sirenas…, no será agradable para ella…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- así es…, que te parece si comenzamos de una vez? (dice conservando su sonrisa…), ¡oigan, ustedes, ya están listos?! (Le grita a los ponys con los instrumentos quienes reaccionar algo asustados…)

 **Pony** **aldeana** \- ¡s-si, digo, e-eso creo, eso creemos, si! (los nervios se notan en sus rostros…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- excelente…, ahora que todo está listo, que comience el show, hahahahaha… (Sus burlas no intimidan a Starlight quien se nota muy confiada, y los ponys con los instrumentos se preparaban para tocar lo que sea que estén improvisando…)

 **Starlight** \- veo que seguirás con esto después de todo, criatura impertinente…, ¡pues como quieras, este será tu fin, te hare pagar por toda la humillación que me has hecho pasar! (grita para luego correr hacia el lista para atacar usando su magia…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (los ponys comienzan a tocar una extraña, música, Dark Opal espera pacientemente a Starlight completamente confiado y desprotegido, esquiva su primer rayo de magia tele-transportándose, lo cual la enfurece, entonces reaparece en medio del aire con toda esa sonrisa de burla en su rostro y…) ¡hahaha, que comience la diversión estrellita! (con cada vez que dice ese apodo, solo logra enfurecerla cada vez mas…)

 **Musica: Voltaire - The Night - Lyrics / Sub español**

 **Letra modificada para adaptarse a la situación…, en el transcurso de este conflicto, Dark Opal constantemente vuela o aterriza para evitar todo tipo de ataques mágicos provenientes de Starlight los cuales termina impactando con los alrededores de la aldea, pero por suerte ninguno le dio a ningún pony, ya que todos lograron esquivarlos, pero Dark Opal ni se molesta en atacarla como tal, solo se limita a hacerla enojar expresando abiertamente y sin medir sus palabras su opinión, y a dirigir su canto en más de una ocasión a sus aldeanos, para que así ellos pudieran analizar lo que él les decía y los pusiera a cuestionarse la forma en la que Starlight hacia las cosas…, hasta que finalmente, después de cantar y después de tanto forcejeo entre ambos, Dark Opal logro quitarle a Starlight… un cierto objeto…, un objeto que sin ella saberlo, sería el causante del fin de sus planes…, y su voz es la de un chico de 21 años, básicamente no hay diferencia en comparación con antes…**

 **Dark Opal- ¡today it's the time I can't elude!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡the time to take another fight!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡although I warned her to play nice! (Dice viendo a Starlight…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I always get into this right!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡friends already warned me not! (Dice viendonos a nosotras…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡being a troublemaker soul!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡besides just being a simple strange!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡I can bring illness to your mind!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡but Starlight, she calls me, she calls me, she calls me, she calls me!** **(Dice viéndola con una Mirada fija que inquieta a Starlight…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡she sways with her magic spells!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡and pulls me against her in the sky!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡while the others rest, while the others rest, while the others rest! (Dice viendo a los ponys de la villa…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡heed the call, the time has come!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡for all of you puppets of Starlight!** **(Dice señalando a los aldeanos con algo decrueldad…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡gather round like hungry dogs!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡believing all her foolish lies!** **(Dice señalando de nuevo a Starlight mientras evita sus rayos de magia…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡come with me to the other side!** **(Dice apuntándose a sí mismo y a nosotras por alguna razón…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡make this unfair pony cries!** **(Dijo apuntando a Starlight con desprecio…)**

 **Dark Opal- ¡cause Starlight, she calls me, she calls me, she calls me, she calls me!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡she sways with her magic spells!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡and pulls me against her in the sky!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡while the others rest, while the others rest, while the others rest!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡it just seems very strange to me!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡how this cruel and fake pony!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡have wrapped you all in misery!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡making you think you are comfortable!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡Starlight, she calls me, she calls me, she calls me, she calls me!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡she sways with her magic spells!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡and pulls me against her in the sky!**

 **Dark Opal- ¡while the others rest, while the others rest, while the others rest!**

… esto se salió de nuestras manos, y sin nuestras Cutie Marks no podemos hacer mucho, solo contemplar como Dark Opal ha logrado hacer que Starlight perdiera el control de sí misma, la verdad ya no me sorprende después de lo que he visto que es capaz de hacer, pero como siempre, actúa como todo un imprudente…

… finalmente Dark Opal aterrizo y los aldeanos que tocaban los instrumentos se detuvieron y fueron a cubrirse de este desastre como todos los demás…, Starlight jadeaba del cansancio, y Dark Opal solo se limitaba a sonreírle a su sínica y molesta manera…, Starlight sol se muestra cada vez mas enojada por eso…

 **Starlight** \- t-tú…, te metiste con la unicornio equivocada… (Dice recuperando el aliento…)

 **Dark Opal** \- no hubo tal cosa como una equivocación, eres la unicornio purpura que causo todo este desastre y esclavizo a toda una aldea de ponys ingenuos… (Sus comentarios solo la irritan mas…), parece mentira que tuviese que venir yo a terminar con esta tontería, igualdad?, que hipócrita eres… (Eso último en serio la enfureció…)

 **Starlight** \- ¿cómo te atreves a llamarme así?, tú no sabes nada ni de mí ni de mi forma de ver las cosas! (le grita enojada para intentar atacarlo con magia nuevamente, pero Dark Opal se tele-transporta evitando el rayo de Starlight el cual choca con una pared…) ¡a donde fuiste ahora?, sal y da la cara, miserable cobarde! (grita al aire…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- no hace falta ponerse así… (Starlight se asusto, pues el apareció detrás de ella y volteo a verlo…), con lo lista que eres ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta de que no puedes hacer nada para atraparme, pero estas dejando que tu temperamento te controle jejeje… (Ella quedo inmóvil por un momento, pero reaccionó y volvió a intentarlo…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡y de quién crees que es la culpa de que yo este así de molesta?! (Dark Opal vuelve a esquivarla y vuelve a aparecer detrás de ella…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ehhhhh…, mía?, hahaha…

 **Starlight** \- ¡sin vergüenza entrometido, no escaparas de mi! (ya que estaba tan cerda d ella, Starlight intento otra cosa, golpearlo con su mano, pero para su impresión, Dark Opal detuvo su golpe en último momento con mano…), q-que?, c-como?

 **Dark** **Opal** \- porque te sorprende?, seguro entiende que soy físicamente más fuerte que tu o cualquier otro pony, estrellita… (Dice sin soltarle el brazo y viéndola fijamente…)

 **Starlight** \- (Starlight reacciono…) ¡s-suéltame ahora mismo, y deja de llamarme así, como te atreves a-, eh?! (No se espera que Dark Opal en lugar de alejarla, la acerco mas a él, hasta estar juntos pecho contra pecho…, Starlight se notaba nerviosa, pero sobre todo enojada y confundida…), ¡q-q-que estás haciendo?, porque estas-?! (El la interrumpe…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- "shhh",… por favor, déjame disfrutar este momento que estamos teniendo juntos… (Le dice con una sonrisa algo inquietante…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡q-que estás diciendo, perdiste la razón?, estoy intentando hacerte añicos para que dejes de estorbarme en mis planes y-! (la interrumpe otra vez…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- qué más da?, tan solo te pido que me des un momento, estoy tratando de ver algo… (Starlight no parece nada dispuesta a escucharlo…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡que te de un momento?, lo que te voy a dar es una de estas! (dice intentando golpearlo con su mano libre, pero esta también la sujeta de esta, y en ningún momento deja de presionar a Starlight contra sí mismo…), ¡suelta inmediatamente, no me obligues a-! (la interrumpe otra vez, pero esta vez soltándole una mano para sujetarla de su barbilla y verla directamente a los ojos…, al no entender lo que hacía, Starlight no reaccionó de inmediato, solo lo vio directamente a los ojos con algo de sonrojo…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (y el la veía fijamente, con esa sonrisa…),… estrellita…, tienes unos ojos realmente brillantes…, lástima que están tan llenos de mentiras e hipocresía…, eso los vuelve desagradables para mi gusto… (Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar a Starlight de una forma agresiva…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡otra vez con eso, esta es la última vez que te burlas de mí! (ella un dudo en lanzarle otro rayo de magia, el cual Dark Opal recibió directamente en su pecho y lo hizo retroceder a unos centímetros hacia atrás, arrastrando la tierra del suelo…), ¡esto se acaba ahora, demente! (dijo dispuesta a lanzar otro rayo…, pero retuvo la magia en su cuerno al ver que el…, él está…, riendo?),… eh?, espera, que esta…? (el solo seguía riendo, y cada vez más y más fuerte, al punto de hacerlo dela misma forma demente que siempre lo hace, como si no pudiera controlarse…, eso solo nos confundió a todas, y por lo que veo, los aldeanos que observan desde sus escondites, también están intrigados…) ¡hey, que rayos está pasando contigo?, ya detente, basta, silencio, deja de reírte, perdiste la cabeza o que pasa contigo?!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (este calmo un poco su risa, pero no se detuvo…) ¡hahahahaha, no, no perdí la cabeza, solo mi cordura, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no viene al caso, hahaha, pobrecita de ti, ni te imaginas lo que sigue hahaha! (poco a poco se calmaba más para poder habalr…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡lo que sigue?, claro que lo sé, lo que sigue es tu destrucción! (dijo lista para soltar su magia en forma de un rayo…, pero…), ¿¡y ahora que!? (Pregunta al ver su cara de burla…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- jejeje pobre de ti estrellita, en verdad aun no te has dado cuenta? (dice en forma de burla…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡darme cuenta?, darme cuenta de qué?, y deja de llamarme así! (le dice enojada…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- jeje, como decírtelo y que sea divertido para mí?, ummm… (Dice en burla mientras aparentas estar pensando, y Starlight está perdiendo la paciencia...),... oh, ya se, pregunta casual para ti estrellita, por casualidad no sientes que tus curveadas bien dotadas caderas están un poco más…, como decirlo?, "flojas"?, solo pregunto… (Sus-, sus qué?)

 **Starlight** \- ¡m-mis qué?! (Dice algo avergonzada…), ¡ahora si cruzaste el límite de-! (el la interrumpió de nuevo…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ¡mira lo que tengo aquí! (dice levantado su mano y mostrando un…, un…,… oh, por Celestia, porque rayos hizo eso?, acaba de pasarse de la raya…),… jejeje, si me lo preguntas a mí, diría que tenías razón estrellita…, verdaderamente esto se acabó…

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pueden adivina que le quite a estrellita antes de seguir leyendo?**

 **Starlight** \- (a Starlight le costó reaccionar al ver lo que Dark Opal tenía en sus manos, pero cuando por fin lo hizo…)… ¡e-eh?, pero cómo-?, como es que tu-?, en que momento-?! (Vio sus pantalones, y se dio cuenta…, no tenía su cinturón puesto…), ¡mi cinturón, devuélveme mi cinturón, como te atreves a hacerme esto, ahora estas perdido! (grita, pero más por vergüenza que por enojo…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ¡haha solo espera y veras, aun no llega la mejor parte, ese solo fue el principio del fin, ahora llega el final del fin…, tu fin, hahahahaha! (que es lo que trama?, porque tomar el cinturón de Starlight?,… a menos que…, ¡no, no pude ser!)

 **Twilight** \- ¡oh por Celestia, que no sea lo que estoy pensando! (creo que pensé en voz muy alta…)

 **Fluttershy** \- a que te refieres Twilight? (no se lo imaginan…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡v-va a hacerlo, va a-, como decirlo?, va a exponer la verdad sobre Starlight frente a todos de la única manera lógica posible! (eso es lo que temo…)

 **Pinkie** \- oh por supuesto…, y eso significaaaaa…? (en serio debo decirlo en voz alta…)

 **Rarity** \- … ¡u-u-un momento Twilight, no queras decir que-? (no se atreve a completar la oración, pero por su vergüenza diría que ya entendió…)

 **Applejack** \- … ¡oh, por mis corrales! (también lo entendió…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡eso es caer demasiado bajo, aun para él, pero francamente Starlight se lo merece! (entiendo que este enojada con ella pero…)

 **Fluttershy** \- oh, cielos… (Cubrió su cara de vergüenza con su cabello…)

 **Pinkie** \- no comprendo chicas, de que hablan?, como que exponerla frente a todos? lo único que tiene en sus manos en su cinturón y-, ohhhhh…, claro… (Se tardó mucho en reaccionar…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- ¡hahahahaha, esto se va a poner muy incómodo, me muero de ganas de ver tu rostro y los rostros de todos! (dice colocándose el cinturón de Starlight como bufanda, y ella aun no parece entender, pero poco le importa, está demasiado enojada…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡suficiente de esto! (ella utiliza su magia para tele-transportarse, y rápidamente aparece detrás de él, este no reacciono a tiempo, así que Starlight tomo su cinturón, y lo enrosco en el cuello de Dark Opal con toda la intención de estrangularlo, y lo hizo…) ¡a ver si puedes seguir riéndote después de esto! (el utiliza sus manos para agarrar la parte del cinturón en su cuello y tratar de zafarse, pero Starlight no le da oportunidad…), ¡esto es lo que te mereces por todo lo que me has hecho, voy a acabar contigo aquí y ahora! (le grita enojada…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (oh no, realmente lo está estrangulando con el cinturón, esto no se ve bien…)… jeje…, inténtalo…, si puedes…, estrellita…, hahaha… (Aun a pesar de todo, el continúa confiado y riéndose en burla…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡"grrrrr", vas a sufrir, fenómeno entrometido! (le grito he intento sofocarlo más…, pero este aun podía resistir…) ¡esto se acabó para ti! (dijo cargando su cuerno con magia, seguramente para aprovechar la oportunidad de tenerlo casi inmovilizado…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … jejeje…, no…, se acabó para ambos… (Eso nos confundió…)

… y en un instante, Dark Opal soltó por un segundo el cinturón en su cuello, y se tele-transporto, pero lo hizo llevándose a Starlight con el…, Starlight reapareció en su posición original, pero sostenía su cinturón en sus manos sin Dark Opal presente…, eso la llevo a voltear en varias direcciones con enojo, buscándolo con la mirada…

 **Starlight** \- ¡hey, lunático, a donde rayos fuiste a parar esta vez, sal de inmediato o iré a buscarte yo misma! (grito a los 4 vientos…, pero esta tan enojada que no se ha dado cuenta de que se cayeron sus…, ¡oh, dulce Celestia, esto es vergonzoso, aun siendo yeguas, mis amigas y yo no nos sentimos cómodas con esto, suerte que sus aldeanos están prácticamente escondidos y no la están viendo ahora!)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- yeguas y sementales, el día de hoy tendremos una purpura luna llena, con una ligera precipitación ambiental mejor conocida como cubetazo de agua, y un 100% de probabilidades de desenmascarar a la versión Equestriana de Adolf Hitler, por favor sigan sintonizados para conocer el desenlace, ¡hahahahaha, que alguien me detenga! (escuchamos su voz y lo ubicamos, él estaba flotando en el aire, justo encima de Starlight, y sostenía lo que parecía ser una cubeta llena de agua…, creo que ya sé cuál es su plan, presumo que es el mismo que el nuestro, solo que mejor ejecutado, por decirlo de alguna forma…)

 **Starlight** \- (Starlight inclino su cabeza hacia riba…) ¡baja ahora mismo, o yo subiré por ti! (le grito con rabia, pero aun no puedo creer que no se haya dado cuenta de que…, sus…, sus pantalones están…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (él se encogió de hombros…), bueno, si eso es lo que quiere, complazcamos entonces… (El lanzo la cubeta hacia arriba tan fuerte como pudo y volvió a tele-transportarse, reapareció frente a Starlight, a unos cuantos pasos alejado de ella…, entones empecé a silbar como si coqueteara, lo que confundió a Starlight…), wow, la luna purpura se ve mejor de lo que pensé desde aquí que en el cielo, hahaha…

 **Starlight** \- ¡l-la que?, que se supone que estas mirando, tu grandísimo-! (finalmente se dio cuenta…, desde que reapareció hace unos momentos, sus pantalones se habían caído, dejando ver su ropa interior azul, ¡p-pero eso no es lo importante, sino su símbolo de la igualdad en su costado!,… Starlight estaba muy roja, no sé si más por vergüenza o por furia…) ¡mis pan-, mis pantalones, como fue que-?, desde cuándo-?! (Está haciendo lo posible

 **Dark** **Opal** \- desde hace rato, seguro podrás darte cuenta de que esto paso por tanto forcejear conmigo, yegua curveada, hahaha… (Dice burlándose…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡BASTA, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE DECIR NI UNA TONTERIA MAS! (le grita mientras un intenta subírselos, pero no es tan fácil cuando estás tan desconcentrada por la vergüenza…), ¡ME LAS PAGARAS, ME OYES?, ESTO ES IMPERDONABLE, ESTA HUMILLACION SERA LA ULTIMA QUE ME HAGAS EN TU CORTA VIDA! (dice con gran amenaza…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- uy, que carácter, hace calor aquí, o solo eres tú? (que no entiendo que no debe seguirla provocando?, esta buscando que lo lastimen en serio…), oh, se me olvidaba, tengo lo adecuado para refrescarte justo… ahí… (Dice señalando hacia arriba…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡de que rayos estas- ahhhhh! (miro hacia arriba, pero se percató muy tarde, la cubeta con agua que lanzo al aire hace rato finalmente cayó sobre ella, empapándola completamente…, la cubeta quedo sobre su cabeza, tapando la mitad de su cara…, pero pudimos ver claramente como Starlight fruncía el ceño con mucho enojo…, y también…, n puedo creerlo, funciono, realmente funciono…, pero como hará para que los aldeanos vean esto?),… he sufrido una humillación tras otra…, todo a manos de un entrometido que trajeron estas 6 que pretenden estropear todo lo bueno que he hecho aquí…, un lunático demente que ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí…, ni siquiera es un pony…, pero te lo juro…, ¡juro que me las vas a pagar aunque sea lo último que haga! (termino por quitarse la cubeta de la cabeza con enojo, subirse con rapidez los pantalones, y ponerse su correa, todo con velocidad y furia…) ¡ahora sí, esa fue tu ultima tontería!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- jeje, no dijiste lo mismo hace unos momentos?, creo que el destino no te está favoreciendo mucho que digamos?, más bien, parece que le encanta llevarte la contraria, hahaha… (Dice burlándose de ella…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡TUUUUU! (y una vez más perdió el control de sí misma, y trato que lanzarle rayos de magia nuevamente, pero Dark Opal los esquivo todos, esto solo causo más desastre en la aldea, mis amigas y yo tuvimos que cubrirnos nuevamente…), ¡esta vez no escaparas, voy a seguir atacando hasta que tu-! (no puedo ver bien con el polvo, pero creo que detuvo su ataque al asustarse…, ya veo, fue que Dark Opal reapareció justo frente a ella, cara a cara, y eso la sorprendió…), ¿¡que estas-!? (Este le tapó la boca con la mano…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- "shhh", si quieres que te deje conservar algo de dignidad, mejor no digas ni una palabra más… (y soltó la boca de Starlight y se alejó un poco de ella, pero se nota que esta confundida, que quiso decir con eso?), ¡oigan, todos ustedes, ponys con baja autoestima y al parecer en un grave estado de depresión, salgan aquí ahora mismo! (eso fue muy cruel de su parte, pero seguro que los aldeanos escondidos tras las casas y muros están conscientes de que se refiere a ellos…), ¡que no me escucharon?, salgan ahora mismo o yo los hare salir, aquí afuera hay algo que tienen que ver con sus propios ojos, muévanse! (pudimos ver como poco a poco varios ponys se asomaban con nervios y algo de temor, pero aún no se atrevían a salir, solo saben que todo este tiempo ha habido un conflicto entre Starlight y Dark Opal, pero no lo vieron todo, y definitivamente no vieron la humillación que Starlight sufrió hace rato…), ¡debo recordarles que puedo comer carne! (y eso último fue todo lo que necesito decir para hacer que todos los aldeanos salieran a gran velocidad y acercarse a la posición de Starlight y el, por más nervios y miedo que tuviesen…, como seguramente esto debe ser a lo que Dark Opal quería llegar finalmente, salí y me acerque un poco también, y mis amigas no se separaron de mi…)

 **Starlight** \- (Starlight sigue igual de confundida, no comprende que es lo que planea, pero yo si…, ella gira a ver a sus aldeanos quienes aún están nerviosos…) mis queridos aldeanos, no teman, no importa que clase de absurdas amenazas haga este irracional y malvado ser, yo estoy aquí para protegerlos a todos, solo quédense detrás de mí… (Creo que trata de preservar la confianza con un discurso…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- no te cansaras nunca de esa actuación verdad?, olvídalo ya estrellita, por mucho que deteste tener que decir esto, el juego se terminó…, yo ya gane… (Dice sonriendo confiado, y parece que los aldeanos se preguntan a qué se refiere…)

 **Starlight** \- tú no has ganado nada…, solo prolongas lo inevitable… (Porque habla más clamada ahora?, aunque supongo que trata de dar una buena imagen frente a sus aldeanos…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … lo inevitable…, interesante frase…, si…, se dice que hay momentos que son inevitables, y por más decisiones que tomes, no pueden ser cambiados…, quizá no pueda cambiar eso, pero si puedo controlar todo lo demás… (No creo que sea el mejor momento para volverse filosófico…),… haha, en fin, creo que desvié del tema… (Menuda forma de cambiar su actitud…), antes de terminar esto, solo quería decirte que me divertí mucho contigo, realmente creo que eres la unicornio más poderosa que he conocido…, y puede que no seas una de las piezas que busco, pero definitivamente jugaras un papel muy importante en el futuro…, lo espero con ansias…, ¡espero con ansias el día en que tú serás quien este de este lado de la balanza y ayudaras de ponerle un alto a mi locura, hahahahahahahahahaha! (que quiere decir con todo eso?, como odio cuando dice o hace coas que no comprendemos…)

 **Starlight** \- (todo lo que dijo tampoco le hizo sentido a Starlight, pero no parece querer darle mucha importancia…) ¡tonterías y divagaciones de una criatura que está mal de la cabeza, es lo único que escucho de ti, estoy harta, no amenazaras más a mi aldea ni a nuestro elección de vida! (le dice con firmeza…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- jejeje…, si, ya no será necesario en realidad…, eres demasiado despistada estrellita, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que tu maquillaje se calló con la cubeta de agua que te arroje, lamento decirte que ya no puedes esconder la verdad, hahahahaha… (Exactamente, eso es lo que paso, aunque se volvió a colocar el pantalón, sin el maquillaje y el hechizo que aplico obre el en su costado, su Cutie Mark quedo totalmente expuesta en su ropa…)

 **Starlight** \- maquillaje?, ahora de que rayos hablas?, yo no uso- (y entonces lo entendió…, se dio cuenta a que se refería…, pudimos ver claramente como los nervios se reflejaban en sus mirada y sudo un poco…, ella volteo lentamente a ver su costado y…, ahí la vio, su Cutie Mark…, y más temprano que tarde, todos los aldeanos también la vieron…, no podían creer lo que veían…, todo el temor y nervios que han sentido desde que Dark Opal apareció, fue reemplazado con el asombro de la innegable y difícil verdad que estaba frente a ellos ahora…)

 **Twilight** \- por eso hizo que salieran, lo planeo todo desde el principio, ese era su objetivo real, nos engañó completamente… (Comente en voz alta…)

 **Applejack** \- no puedo creerlo, lo hizo en verdad, hah, sin duda lo subestime… (Dice igual de asombrada…)

 **Rarity** \- hacer algo tan impropio y humillante como eso, para lograr sacar la vedad a la luz, yo jamás podría hacer algo así… (Dice avergonzada…)

 **Rainbow** \- pero el si puede, a ese sin vergüenza lo creo capaz de eso y mucho más, pero no me importa, eso es justo lo que Starlight merecía, por esta vez estoy del lado de ese tramposo… (Dice cruzada de brazos…)

 **Fluttershy** \- y ahora que va a pasar Twilight? (me pregunta nerviosa…)

 **Twilight** \- no tengo idea… (Dije mientas observaba la situación…)

 **Pinkie** \- creen que ahora podamos convencer a Starlight de rendirse ya que se descubrió su secreto?

 **Twilight** \- … quisiera creer eso… (Pero la verdad no lo sé…), creo que deberíamos acercarnos chicas, presiento que ya es mas seguro…

 **Rarity** \- que?, segura?, mientras él todavía es… el? (entiendo lo que le preocupa, pero insisto en que creo que ya no hay peligro…), si tu insistes querida, pero por favor permanezcamos juntas, no le tengo mucha confianza… (Es comprensible…)

 **Dark Opal-** (nos acercamos a ellos sin separarnos mucho…, él nos mira con una risa algo preocupante…) que lindo, mis amigas por fin se acercan a mi sin miedo, vinieron para poder observar mejor el espectáculo?, pues justo a tiempo, esto se va aponer bueno jeje… (Yo preferí permanecer inmutada y limitarme solo a ver lo que sucedería, mis amigas siguieron mi ejemplo…)

 **Starlight** \- (con vergüenza y rapidez, ella trata de cubrir su Cutie Mark usando su cola y sus manos, pero es inútil, ya todos los ponys la vieron…) ¡q-que están mirando?, ellos son el problema, sobre todo el, no yo! (dice señalándonos, pero principalmente a Dark Opal…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- nosotros?, hah, el descaro no conoce límites por lo que veo… (Yo le di una mirada fija con un mensaje muy claro…),… ok, ok, ya me divertí, de cualquier forma ya termine… (Espero que sea cierto, estoy tratando de ser paciente con el…)

 **Party** **Favor** \- (Starlight nos está viendo con enojo, pero entonces, el pony que estuvo encerrada con nosotras sobresalió entre los demás…) como… pudiste? (debe de ser muy impactante para él, creo que a esta está sollozando de la decepción…)

 **Double Diamond** \- (y no es el único que estaba decepcionado de ella…) olvídate del ser extraño, él no es un pony, tu nos dijiste que los talentos especiales llevaban al dolor y la angustia…

 **Starlight** \- lo hacen, no lo ves?, no hace falta mirarlo a él, míralas a ellas entonces… (Dice señalándome a mí y a mis amigas con nervios, tratando de ocultar su error…)

 **Dark Opal-** auch, me siento excluido… (Ni me voy a molestar en reclamarle eso…)

 **Sugar** **Belle** \- (ahora es Sugar Belle quien camina hacia el frente…), entonces porque?, porque tomaste las nuestras y no renunciaste a la tuya? (una duda que ahora todos los aldeanos tenían…)

 **Starlight** \- yo…, ¡yo tuve que hacerlo tontos, como iba a recoger sus Cutie Marks sin mi magia?! (Está perdiendo su control otra vez…)

 **Night Glider** \- (ella estaba junto a Sugar Belle, y también da un paso al frente…) ¡pero, el bastón es toda la magia que necesitamos! (algo me dice que en realidad no…)

 **Starlight** \- (Starlight se acercó a ellas…) ¡el bastón es un trozo de madera que encontré en el desierto, es mi magia la que hace todo esto posible, todos ustedes todavía vivirían sus vidas miserables de pensar "que eres mejor que los demás ponys", si no fuera por mis habilidades mágicas! (con cada cosa que dice, más los deja con la boca abierta, nunca pensaron que Starlight fuese así en verdad…), ¡yo les he traído la amistad! (dice asuntando a algunos…), ¡yo les he traído la igualdad! (dice asustando a otro…), ¡yo cree armonía! (dice perdiendo los estribos…)

 **Double Diamond** \- ¡tú nos mentiste! (le dice molesto, y muchos están como el…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- no, en serio?, y te diste cuenta tu solo?, denle el premio del mas perceptivo al pony blancucho… (Los ponys están demasiado concentrados en Starlight para siquiera ponerle atención, pero claro que no les hace sentir bien la forma en la que él se burla del error que cometieron…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡tú cierra la boca! (le grito a Dark Opal, pero a el realmente no le afecta, luego volteo nuevamente a ver a los aldeanos…), quiero decir, ¡y qué?, todo lo demás que dije es verdad, la única manera de ser felices es si todos somos iguales! (dice dándose la vuelta y sonriendo con orgullo…)

 **Party** **Favor** \- excepto tu… (Parece que reemplazo su tristeza con coraje…)

 **Twilight** \- (Starlight se molestó por eso, y cargo su cuerno con magia como si estuviese amenazando, y entonces yo sentí la responsabilidad de ayudarla a entrar en razón…) ¡todos los ponys tienen talentos y dones únicos, y cuando los compartimos con los demás, es como pode- (" **¡CALLATE!** ",… me asusto, con ese grito y el cómo me vio realmente me espante, y la forma en la que mi cuerpo reacciono lo refleja muy bien…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- (Dark Opal esta descaradamente tapándose la boca para no-) ¡buahahahahahahahahahaha, mira nada mas como te dejo, hahahahaha! (debí imaginarlo…, de cualquier forma todos lo ignoraron…)

 **Sugar** **Belle** \- no puedes tener una Cutie Mark Starlight, o somos todos iguales, o ninguno de nosotros lo es! (llenos de determinación todos los aldeanos estuvieron de acuerdo con ese ultimátum, y Starlight comenzó a retroceder al ver como todos avanzaban contra ella…, ella se detuvo al ver que estaba llegando hacia mis amigas y yo…, los aldeanos finalmente la alcanzaron con sus rostros llenos de desaprobación hacia ella, la teníamos completamente rodeada…)

… y en medio de su desesperación, ella conjuro un campo de fuerza mágico que la rodeo y se expandió para apartarnos de su posición, lo suficiente para que tuviese tiempo de correr…, todos vimos la escena, y Dark Opal también, pero él no está colaborando, como si me sorprendiera, solo esta ahí viéndolo todo cruzado de brazos y son con risa burlona en su rostro que ya me está molestando…, en que rayos puede estar pensando en una situación así?

 **Primera persona, Dark Opal POV.**

 **Dark Opal-** jejeje… (¡Corre " **censurado** ", correeeeeeeeee!)

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

… y ahora que hace?, Dark Opal simplemente cerro los ojos, como si quisiera volverse ajeno a todo esto…, ya no importa, no puedo perder más tiempo viéndolo, Starlight logro llegar hasta la casa principal y cerró la puerta, pero algo me dice que los ponys aldeanos ya no se quedaran de brazos cruzados…

 **Double** **Diamond** \- ¡vamos, recuperemos nuestras Cutie Marks! (finalmente todos reaccionaron y fueron corriendo ferozmente hasta la bóveda con las Cutie Marks…)

 **Rainbow** \- (Rainbow se elevó en el aire…) ¡vamos, vallamos a por nuestras Cutie Marks! (peor algo la detuvo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ¡nuestras Cutie Marks no están en la bóveda! (eso nos sorprendió…), ¡están ahí! (dice señalando la casa principal…), ¡con ella! (… oh-oh, esto es malo…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… desde las profundidades de mi propio ser…, a través de los ojos de Dark Opal…, mis ojos…, pude ver y sentir todo lo que ocurrió desde que Starlight me dio con aquel rayo e hizo que me desmallara…, es un desastre…, no esto, esto debía pasar…, sino el cómo ocurrió…, de todas las cosas que han pasado desde que llegue aquí, esta ha sido las más incoherente de todas…, que pasara si algo así vuelve a ocurrir?,… que pasara si no estoy presente cuando ocurra?,… esta angustia es sofocante…, mucho más sofocante que mantener en silencio los conocimientos que poseo…, y el solo pensar que…, el solo pensar que a mis amigas podría ocurrirles algo mucho peor que esto sabiendo que yo podría haber hecho más para ayudar…, no puedo…, no podría soportar ese dolor…, que puedo hacer?,… que es lo que siento que siento que debo hacer?,… que estoy dispuesto hacer por ellas?,… eh?,… si…, esa es la pregunta…, que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ellas?,… y yo…, yo conozco la respuesta…, por más difícil que sea para mi…,… la respuesta es…, ¡cualquier cosa!

 **Dark** **Opal** \- si es así, entonces dejo el resto en tus manos, aquí ya no me necesitan, y para empezar aún estoy bastante débil de la última vez, yo no tendría que haber salido en esta ocasión, hazme el favor de cuidarte mejor, no me gusta despertar a la fuerza… (Escuche su voz en mi cabeza…)

 **Will** \- eh?, Dark Opal?, puedes hablarme?, como es que tu-? (el me interrumpe…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- es hora de despertar… (Que?..., sentí como cerré mis ojos por unos momentos…, y al volverlos a abrir, me maree por un segundo, pero logre mantener el equilibrio…)

 **Double** **Diamond** \- ¡vamos, recuperemos nuestras Cutie Marks! (puedo ver a todos los ponys dirigiéndose a la bóveda…, parece que desperté y recupere el control de mi cuerpo justo en el momento)

 **Rainbow** \- (Rainbow se elevó en el aire…) ¡vamos, vallamos a por nuestras Cutie Marks! (pero algo la detuvo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ¡nuestras Cutie Marks no están en la bóveda! (eso las sorprendió…), ¡están ahí! (dice señalando la casa principal…), ¡con ella! (seguro no será nada agradable…)

 **Will** \- en ese caso debemos darnos prisa, Twilight, tú y las chicas vallan a la casa principal, las alcanzare en cuanto pueda, antes debo asegurarme de que los ponys recuperes sus Cutie Marks… (Voltearon a verme sorprendidas y confundidas…)

 **Applejack** \- wow, que?, desde cuando tu actúas tan organizado y preocupado por otros?, seguro estas tramando otra de las tuyas… (Me dice como si estuviera enojada conmigo…, oh, ya veo, aún creen que soy…)

 **Will** \- n-no Applejack, mírame a los ojos, soy yo… (Todas me vieron con algo de desconfianza, pero luego…, no esperaban verme así…)

 **Todas** \- ¿¡Will!? (Entiendo que estén sorprendidas…)

 **Fluttershy-** no puede ser… (Aun no está del todo convencida…)

 **Rarity-** tesoro, no puedo creerlo, en verdad eres tú? (yo asentí…)

 **Twilight** \- p-pero cómo?, en que momento regresaste a la normalidad? (no hay tiempo para esto…)

 **Will** \- (yo comencé a correr rumbo a la bóveda…) ¡acabo de hacerlo, pero no hay tiempo que perder, hablaremos luego de eso, vallan a la casa principal, las quiero chicas!

 **Rainbow** \- ¡pero Will, espera un poco, que vas a hacer?! (Me gritaba a lo lejos…)

 **Will** \- ¡ya lo verán! (estoy seguro de que las deje sin saber bien que pensar, pero sé que sabrán que hacer…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡WIIIIILL! (la escuche a pesar de la distancia…)

 **Will** \- ¿¡QUEEEEE!? (Grite en respuesta…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡TAMBIEN TE QUEREMOS! (al menos me fui corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro al oírla decir eso…)

… a toda velocidad, logre ubicar el lugar exacto de la bóveda, sobre todo porque seguí a varios ponys…, ya había muchos ponys adentro, pero casi ninguno se fijó en mi llegada porque hacían lo posible por romper el cristal y liberar las Cutie Marks, pero es demasiado sólido para ellos…, entonces vi el bastón de madera y recordé que pony Double Diamond seria quien lo usara para romper el cristal, pero…, yo…, no sé si fue por impulso, capricho, o me sentía en deuda con ellos por lo que Dark Opal hizo, pero quise ser yo quien rompiera el cristal y les devolviera sus Cutie Marks…

 **Will** \- (antes de que Double Diamond se le ocurriera tomar el bastón, lo tome yo, y me hice notar…) ¡ponys! (todos en la cueva escucharon mi voz…, al verme no se sintieron nada cómodos con mi presencia, quien sabe que estarán pensado de mí en este momento, pero no puedo culparlos…) ¡permanezcan atrás de mí! (dije acercándome hasta llegar al cristal…, ellos me hicieron caso, solo que no se si fue por miedo a mi o porque sabían lo que haría…)

… con las miradas preocupadas de todos sobre mí, tome el bastón con ambas manos, mire fijamente el cristal hacia arriba con todas esas Cutie Marks…, luego me posicione como cuando solía hacerlo en el baseball…, y agitando fuertemente el bastón, use toda mi fuerza para "batear" el cristal, el cual no tardo nada en agrietarse, luego fragmentarse, hasta finalmente quebrase en pedazos completamente, y el bastón de madera lo quebré en dos con el impacto…, upsi…

… las Cutie Marks comenzaron a volar por doquier, directamente al costado de sus correspondientes dueños, reemplazando completamente esas falsas marcas de igualdad, y otras salían de la cueva…, yo contemplaba todo ese espectáculo de colores con asombro…, "hermoso" fue lo que pensé…, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando los ponys dentro de la cueva, quienes ya tenían sus Cutie Marks, me miraban algo…, confundidos…, algunos con algo de pánico…, otros como si no supieran que pensar…, no me gusta…, detesto ser el centro de atención, en especial cuando sé que seguramente no les agrado…

 **¿?** \- (trate de salir huyendo del lugar, pero algo me tomo de la mano a gran velocidad…) ¡hey, a dónde vas?, espera un segundo! (al voltearme, vi que era aquella pegaso azul y cabello blanco, Night Glider…) nos ayudaste verdad?, eso es lo que has intentado hacer todo el tiempo, o me equivoco? (sus palabras llaman la atención de otros ponys…)

 **Will-** … (no pude decir nada, no sabía que decir…)

 **Night Glider** \- escucha, no estoy segura de que es lo que está pasando aquí, no sé qué seas, o de donde viniste, pero estoy sorprendida por todo lo que lograste, estoy segura de que tuviste mucho que ver con todo lo que ocurrió, y realmente nos ayudaste a abrir los ojos, tenías razón desde el principio, Starlight realmente nos estuvo engañando a todos…

 **Will-** (eso me pone algo nervioso…)… yo…, yo solo trataba de…, bueno…

 **Night Glider** \- y también, no puedo explicarme lo que paso contigo, pero no eres para nada el mismo de antes… (Me sorprendió que se diera cuenta…), quiero decir, mira tus ojos, y tu melena, y ahora actúas más normal, algo definitivamente raro pasa contigo… (No hace falta que me lo recuerde…), pero en estos momentos me da igual, nos ayudaste, estoy segura de eso, y te lo agradezco…, más bien, te lo agradecemos, todos nosotros, no es así? (Double Diamond, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, todos ellos se me acercaron y me agradecieron…, y no fueron los únicos, creo que ella está haciendo que los demás se olviden de su miedo hacia mi…)

 **Will** \- (… debo admitir que eso se sintió cálido…, pero entonces recordé que debo apurarme…),… no hay de que, ponys…, ahora, podrías por favor soltarme, debo ir ayudar a mis amigas ahora y- (ella me interrumpe y suelta mi mano…)

 **Night Glider** \- las 6 ponys que vinieron de afuera cierto? (yo le asentí…), lo sabía, sabía que en verdad eran amigas tuyas a pesar de que eres de otra especie, Starlight se equivocó completamente con ellas, pero en especial contigo… (En verdad se alegra mucho por saber eso…), muy bien, dinos que necesitas, iremos personalmente a ayudarlas… (Me dice con una sonrisa decidida, y lo dice también por los otros 3 ponys junto a ella, quienes se muestran decididos a ayudar de alguna forma…, entonces, la historia sigue su curso natural…)

 **Will** \- … de acuerdo…, me ayudaran entonces? (los 4 me asintieron…), gracias…, esto es lo que quiero que hagan… (Y les explique donde encontrar a mis amigas y como ayudarlas, así que fueron rápidamente hacia ellas, esto me deja más tranquilo…)

… desafortunadamente, aquella angustia que comenzó a surgir desde que llegue sigue en mi…, una situación incoherente como la que ocurrió aquí podría volver a suceder…, mis amigas deben estar mejor preparadas para algo así…, y la única forma de lograrlo es si les comparto algo de mi conocimiento…,… no me gusta la idea, pero sería mucho peor si por mi culpa algo se sale de control en el futuro…

… por mi amigas hare cualquier cosa…, y si eso significa revelar información que se supone debo mantener oculta…, por más que me cueste hablar de eso, lo hare…, lo hare por ellas…, y aunque estoy decidido, me es imposible evitar pensar, "que tanta información les revelare y como debo hacerlo?",… lo mejor sería informarles de mis intenciones primero…, pero ya será luego, aún tenemos que lidiar con este problema, es hora de salir de esta bóveda y atrapar a Starlight antes de que se nos escape…, rayos, eso ya sería el colmo de las incoherencias aquí…

 **Primera persona, Starlight POV.**

… si creen que voy a dejar las cosas así y rendirme, están muy equivocados…, tan pronto como entre a la casa principal, comencé a preparar todo para mi escape…, escuche un alboroto, así que me acerqué a la ventana, y vi como todas las Cutie Marks que había recolectado volaban y regresaban a cada pony…

 **Rarity** \- ¡incluso sin mi Cutie Mark, puedo decir que esto es hermoso, debe haber sido obra de Will, no me cabe duda! (como se atreven…)

 **Starlight** \- ¿ellos piensan que pueden venir a mi aldea y alterar mi vida? (camine hasta la mesa donde tengo los frascos con las Cutie Marks de esas 6 ponys…), tal vez ahora no pueda hacer pagar a ese escandaloso e irritante ser por toda la humillación que me hizo pasar, pero en cuanto a sus "amigas", bueno, vamos a ver si les gusta pasar el resto de sus vidas sin sus preciosas Cutie Marks (dije sonriendo maliciosamente, para luego hacer levitar los frascos con mi magia, y quitar mi cama de su lugar, revelando un pasaje secreto en el piso en el cual entre…, esto me llevara a las afueras de la aldea, y me dará suficiente tiempo para escapar… se acabó para ellos, y esta será mi venganza, solo quisiera poder ver sus caras después de que me haya ido, hahaha, y en cuanto al fenómeno, pues…, espero que sienta culpable por el sufrimiento que de ahora en más vivirán sus "amigas" hahahahaha…

… salí de la aldea y tome una carreta que prepare en caso de emergencia, en ella puse los frascos, la ate a mi cintura y comencé a correr lo más lejos posible por las montañas cubiertas de nieve…, para este momento quizá ya hayan encontrado la forma de entrar a mi casa, pero da igual, jamás lograran atraparme…, aun no sé a dónde iré con exactitud, pero no importa, puedo arreglármelas yo sola…, siempre ha sido así…, corrí y corrí, mi objetivo principal era llegar a la red de cuevas, una vez ahí, mi escape será totalmente seguro, y estas Cutie Marks las perderán para siempre…

 **Starlight** \- (estaba tan confiada en mi estrategia que no note que en realidad, ya habían comenzado a pisarme los cascos…, Night Glider me estaba sobrevolando, y gire mi cabeza para decirle…) ¿¡están dispuestos a renunciar a todo a causas de estas extrañas y de ese irritante ser!? (Justo para luego lanzar un rayo de magia que impacto con la nieve de la montaña y le cayó encima…)

 **Sugar** **Belle** \- (también pude escuchar la voz de Sugar Belle mientras seguía corriendo…) ¡dimos todo por ti, porque pensamos que eras nuestra amiga! (y ahora pretenden cobrarme eso?, yo solo les mostré una mejor manera, no los forcé a nada…, por más que corría con rapidez, ellos insistían en seguirme, debo cruzar rápido este camino elevado de roca y destruirlo para que no puedan seguirme más…), ¡mi mas nueva receta, pie de nieve! (y que rayos se supone que eso-?)

… ese pedazo de nieve me impacto directamente en la cabeza, lo que hizo que me tropezara y la carreta de madera que llevaba se rompiera, caí al suelo y…, ¡oh no, las Cutie Marks!,… use mi magia y evite que cayeran al acantilado justo en el momento preciso…, si ya no puedo usar la carta, entonces no me queda de otra que usar mi magia para llevármelas…, una vez hecho eso, me levante rápidamente y seguir corriendo hasta terminar de cruzar el sendero de piedra…, y me voltee para destruirlo con mi magia…, ellos se detuvieron justo antes de caer, pero no me quedaría a verlos más tiempo, me di la vuelta y seguí corriendo…

… mi objetivo estaba justo frente a mí, la cueva, ahora solo debo…, ¡qué?, es una broma?, como le hicieron para cruzar?, y ahora resulta Double Diamond recupero el equipo de esquiar que usaba cuando lo conocí…, esta deslizándose por la orilla de la montaña nevada con ayuda de Night Glider, causando que toda esa nieve se caiga, y viene directo hacia mí, nooooo!

… perdí la conciencia por un momento…, y estoy segura de que también perdí las Cutie Marks…, solo podía sentir la fría nieve cubriéndome todo el cuerpo…, pero desperté, y usando mis manos hice todo para salir de ella…, estaba completamente furiosa, todo se estropeo, ¡todo, esto no se quedara así, cuando termine de salir, mi expresión les infundió miedo a mis antiguos "amigos", y valla que deben tener miedo, porque voy a ir con todo esta vez!

… cargue toda la energía que aun me quedase en mi cuerno, y me prepare para lanzarle directamente contra ellos…, y justo cuando lo hice, la alicornio, se interpuso y utilizo un escudo para bloquearme…, trate de aumentar la intensidad de mi rayo, pero eso solo hacía que ella aumentara la intensidad de su escudo…, para cuando me di cuenta, no les hice ni un rasguño…

 **Starlight** \- ¡que-?, estudie ese hechizo durante años, como es que tu-! (me interrumpe mientras se acerca a mi…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡yo también estudie magia durante años, pero lo que yo no sabía en aquel entonces, era que el estudio no podía llevarme tan lejos! (Y ahora vemos como sus amigas llegan aquí, y también esa insolente criatura que las acompaña…), ¡cada uno de mis amigos me ha enseñado algo diferente sobre mí misma, fueron sus dones, pasiones y personalidades quienes me ayudaron a llegar dentro de mí! (Me molesta le ver como todas están sonriendo…), ¡nunca me hubiera enterado que yo represento el elemento de la magia sin mis 5 amigas ponys! (Dice viéndolas a ellas…, y ahora lo está viendo a él…), ¡y mi amigo humano, el me ha enseñado muchas cosas, no solo a mí, sino también a todas nosotras, pero lo más importante, es que no importa que tan diferente seamos, incluso si esa diferencia es entre de 2 especies, la amistad siempre podrá encontrarse, y a veces en los lugares más inesperados, y de parte de quienes menos te imaginas! (Se están sonriendo el uno al otro, como si captaran su mensaje…, y ahora me ve a mí con seriedad…), ¡y sin ellos, ciertamente no estaría aquí para detenerte ahora! (sus palabritas ya me tienen harta…)

 **Starlight** \- ¡ahórrate tus tonterías sentimentales, yo les di a estos ponys una amistad verdadera que nunca hubieran podido tener de otra manera!

 **Double** **Diamond** \- (él se quita el casco con enojo y lo arroja al suelo…) ¡como sabes eso?, ni siquiera nos diste una oportunidad! (… me canse…, esto ya no tiene caso…)

… al darme cuenta de que todo esto no es más que un caso perdido, renuncie…, utilicé la magia que me quedaba para tele-transportarme de una formar algo explosiva para dejarlos ciegos un segundo…, y me fui…, ya no podrán seguirme el rastro…, no me quedo mas opción…, pero esto no es el final…, no lo permitiré…, algún día me vengare de esas 6 ponys que arruinaron mi vida…, y esa criatura…, el "humano",… no pienso volver a olvidar ese nombre nunca más…, me asegurare de que él sea quien sufra más que cualquiera…, este no es el final de nada…, tan solo es el comienzo…

 **Primera persona, Twilight POV.**

 **Rainbow** \- ¡está huyendo! (grita en la entrada de la cueva…)

 **Double** **Diamond** \- ¡nunca la encontraremos ahí! (y temo que concuerdo con el…)

 **Twilight** \- solo tenemos que esperar a que ella tenga la oportunidad de pensar en ello, de darse cuenta de que todos ustedes le han enseñado algo…

 **Party** **Favor** \- eres tu quien nos ha enseñado algo… (Me dice acercando se a mí con alegría…), todos vinimos a este pueblo porque estábamos buscando algo que faltaba en nuestras vidas…, pensamos que Starlight nos lo había dado…, pero ahora… (Él se dirige a los otros 3 ponys que nos ayudaron…), ahora parece que estaba delante de nosotros todo el tiempo…, somos nosotros… (Sus palabras alegraron a esos ponys, tanto que hasta se dieron un abrazo los 4…)

 **Twilight** \- (entonces, es quiere decir que…), ¿eso significa que permanecerán en la villa? (pregunte contenta por ellos…)

 **Night** **Glider** \- (cortan el abrazo y ella vuela sobre nosotros…) es nuestro hogar, no voy a ir a ninguna parte… (Dice con orgullo…)

 **Double** **Diamond** \- ¡está es una oportunidad para todos nosotros de llegar a conocernos en verdad, por primera vez! (dice con alegría y emoción…)

 **Sugar Belle** \- ¡y finalmente de tener la oportunidad de cocinar algo más que esos terribles muffins! (a todos nos causo gracia ese comentario jejeje…, bueno, a todos excepto a alguien que parece estar muy distraído…, más bien pensativo, está mirando directamente a la montaña…)

 **Twilight** \- (yo me puse a su lado, y al parecer, esta tan concentrado viéndola montaña que no se ha dado cuenta…)… Will?, estas bien?

 **Will** \- (el reacciona y me ve…),… Twilight…, sí, yo estoy bien, es solo que…, la montaña…, toda esa nieve… (Otra vez la está mirando fijamente…)

 **Twilight** \- pasa algo con la nieve? (pregunte intrigada mientras la veía al igual que el…)

 **Will** \- … es… hermosa… (… hacía tiempo que no lo veía así…)

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity se acerca junto a nosotros para verla desde nuestra perspectiva…) bueno…, si, ahora que recupere mi Cutie Mark, supongo que puedo volver a ver la belleza incluso en esta montaña nevada…, pero…, exactamente que esas viendo tesoro, es algo en la nieve o más bien un significado profundo y sentimental? (creo que tengo la misma duda…)

 **Rainbow** \- (Rainbow se coloca junto a Rarity…) no te comprendo amigo, que tiene de especial?, solo es una montaña cubierta de nieve…

 **Rarity** \- ay Rainbow querida, creo que te cuesta saber apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza… (No creo que ese sea el punto aquí…)

 **Rainbow** \- como digas… (No me sorprende su respuesta…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (Fluttershy, Applejack y Pinkie hicieron lo mismo y se colocaron una al lado de la otra para tratar de ver lo que Will veía…) yo creo que es muy bonita…, es tan… blanca…

 **Pinkie** \- a alguien más le están entrando ganas de hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve? Jijiji… (Clásico de Pinkie…)

 **Applejack** \- por más tentador que suene, en lo único que puedo pensar ahora mismo es en tomar un descanso, regresamos ya a la aldea? (dice volteando su mirada a nosotros…)

 **Rarity** \- espera querida, no hasta que entienda con exactitud que capturo tanto la atención de Will… (A pesar de lo distraído que esta, parece que Will escucho eso…)

 **Will** \- quieren saberlo? (todas asentimos…), es la nieve… (Nos confundió…),… jamás, en toda mi vida, he visto o tocado la nieve en persona…, es la primera vez que lo hago, por eso me quede observándola tan fijamente… (… eso… no lo esperábamos…)

 **Night** **Glider** \- jejeje…, ¡hahahahaha! (ella comenzó a reír aptando al atención de todos…), hahaha, lo siento, no quería hacerlo, es solo que…, jeje, este amigo suyo, el-, el humano si recuerdo bien, es realmente muy extraño jejeje… (… no pudimos discutir eso…), no puedo creer que nunca hallas visto la nieve, en qué clase de lugar has vivido todo este tiempo?, me da mucha curiosidad… (Podemos darnos cuenta de eso por la forma en la que se acerca a él y lo pone nervioso…), ya que tenemos tiempo, cuéntanos más sobre ti, como conociste a estas ponys y te hiciste su amigo?, de donde eres exactamente?, no creo que seas de Equestria la verdad, como llegaste hasta aquí? (bueno, mis amigas y yo ya sabemos por experiencia que esto solo lo va a poner nervioso y no lo dejara hablar…)

 **Will** \- e-eh?, bueno-, yo- (ahí está, lo sabia…)

… decidimos que ya era tiempo de regresar, y durante todo el camino, Night Glider estuvo haciéndole muchas preguntas a Will, que solo despertaban también la curiosidad de Double Diamond, Party Favor y Sugar Belle…, pobre Will, creo que nunca dejara de impresionar y capturar la atención a todos los ponys que conozca jejeje…

… mis 5 amigas pony, mi amigo humano y yo, regresamos a la villa junto con los ponys que nos ayudaron a perseguir a Starlight, parece que en verdad desean empezar desde cero aquí…, desde la entrada de la villa, podíamos contemplar su nuevo método de amistad, uno mucho más sano y mucho más feliz, donde todos convivían y jugaban aun con sus diferencias…, así es como debía ser…

 **Pinkie** \- ¡ahora esas son sonrisas reales! (estamos de acuerdo…)

 **Applejack** \- (de pronto, empezamos a sentir algo raro en nuestros costados…, eran nuestras Cutie Marks que estaba brillando, y creo saber porque…) nunca me acostumbrare a eso…

 **Rarity** \- yo creo que es divino…

 **Fluttershy** \- ¿eso significa que el mapa nos está llamando a otro lugar? (me pregunta algo inquieta, mientras el brillo se detenía…)

 **Twilight** \- tengo la sensación de que significa que nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho… (Dije para luego dirigí mi mirada a Will…), qué opinas tu Will?, tengo razón? (… el parece distraído otra vez…), Will?,… Will, ¡Will! (lo hice reaccionar…)

 **Will** \- eh?, oh, l-lo siento Twilight, yo…, creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos, que me decías? (yo le señale mis costado…),… oh, el brillo de sus Cutie Marks, si…, supongo que no tiene nada de malo que se los diga ahora, así es, ya cumplieron con lo que debían hacer aquí…, bien hecho chicas… (Nos dijo sonriendo, y creo que eso nos hizo sentir bien a todas…)

 **Applejack** \- gracias, me tranquiliza escuchar eso compañero… (Le dice más calmada, y ahora me ve a mi…), parece que tenías razón Twilight, el mapa si tenía una razón para enviarnos aquí…, trajimos verdadera amistad a estos ponys… (Dice señalándolos…), supongo que por eso eres la princesa de la amistad… (Me dice guiñándome el ojo con una sonrisa…)

 **Twilight** \- pero el mapa no me envió a mí, nos envió a nosotras… (Les dije con alegría…), son una parte de mí, todas ustedes…, y no hay duda de que son parte de mi misión de difundir la amistad también… (Estábamos tan contentas en ese momento que no pudimos evitar darnos un abrazo grupal…, y entonces recordé…)… oh. y Will… (El me vio algo confundido, luego mis amigas cortaron el abrazo para poder acercarme a él…), no sé cómo lo hiciste, que sorpresa, normalmente nunca se cómo lo haces jeje… (Trataba de sonar graciosa, y creo que lo logre…), pero lo hiciste otra vez, nos ayudaste mucho, de no ser por ti, no sé qué hubiésemos hecho para solucionar esto, en verdad te estoy muy agradecida amigo… (Le dije con toda sinceridad…)

 **Will** \- … jeje…, gracias Twilight…, ya lo sabes, normalmente preferiría evitar tener que entrometerme pero- (lo interrumpí…)

 **Twilight** \- no pienses de ese modo, no por esta vez… (Creo que no se esperaba eso…), no sé si fue coincidencia que tu decisión de ayudarnos nos llevara a este resultado esperado, o si el mismo mapa sabía que esto pasaría y que tu tendría algo que ver…, no lo sé, aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo…, que seguramente ninguna de nosotras entendemos… (y diría que las chicas están de acuerdo conmigo…), y me atrevo incluso a decir que ni tú mismo lo comprendes del todo… (El asintió lentamente…), pero no puedo pensar en un mejor final para este "problema de amistad" que este en el que tu estuviste para nosotras, apoyándonos…, así que, si tengo que elegir, prefiero creer que esto era lo que debía ocurrir realmente…, por eso, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, porque tu también eres mi preciado amigo y una parte de mi… (Fui lo más sincera y expresiva posible…, y creo que fue demasiado para él, lo hice sonrojarse mucho, y considerando que las chicas también le expresaban lo mucho que lo apreciaban, eso solo lo dejo más inquieto jeje…)

 **Will** \- e-eh?,… Twilight…, amigas…, g-gracias por decirme todo eso…, yo…, b-bueno…, jejeje, lo siento, no sé qué más decir, estoy en blanco ahora… (Se está rascado la cabeza de vergüenza, jeje, no era mi intención ponerlo así…)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡uuuuuy, no hace falta que digas nada más, las palabras sobran verdad?, otro abrazo grupal, y no lo dejemos por fuera esta vez! (jejeje, oh Pinkie, siempre tan espontanea…, pero tiene razón…, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo…, y luego…), ¡esto se siente como un final, no tiene que ser un final aun, verdad?, porque esa Sugar Belle puede hornear! (dice con emoción…, lo pensé por un momento y…)

 **Twilight** \- tal vez podamos quedarnos un poco más, vamos… (Porque no?, ahora podremos convivir con todos los ponys de esta villa y pasar un tiempo de amistad verdadera…)

… mientras caminábamos nuevamente hacia la aldea con la intención de disfrutar u tiempo mas aquí, no puede evitar notar a Will algo… perdido…, tenía poco apetito, y eso no es nada normal en él, sé que a el encantan los dulces tanto como a Pinkie Pie…, ha estado así desde que le perdimos el rastro a Starlight, será eso lo que lo tiene así?, la preocupación?,… muy bien, se acabó, no lo resisto más, voy a ver que le ocurre…

… cuando llegue con él, él estaba sentado en una mesa, comiendo muy lentamente algunos bocadillos, me senté junto a él y comencé a preguntarle que lo tenía tan distraído desde hace rato…, al principio trato de evadirme la respuesta, pero después de tanto insistirle en que sabía que algo andaba mal con él, logre hacer que hablara…, mis sospechas se confirmaron, o algo así, no era exactamente el que Starlight hubiese desaparecido lo que lo tenía tan callado, sino más bien…, eh?, que está diciendo?, que la forma en la que todo ocurrió no fu exactamente como debía pasar?,… incoherencias terribles con lo que él sabía que pasaría?, que está tratando de explicarme?, me cuesta mucho entender esto…

… no paso mucho antes de que las chicas vinieran con nosotras y se sentaron también, creo que no soy la única que está preocupada por como Will ha estado actuando, pero los ponys de esta aldea son ajenos a este asunto, por lo que seguirán con su celebración…, entre todas tratamos de que nos contara con más calma que trato de decirme antes…, pero seguían silencio, y cada vez lo notamos más y más pensativo y nervioso…, ya estábamos preocupándonos enserio por él, queríamos hacer lo que fuese para entenderlo, para saber cómo podíamos ayudarlo con su preocupación…, y entonces sucedió…, aun no puedo creer lo que dijo, y sé que no fui la única que se impactó con eso…

 **Rainbow** \- ¡espera, que?, no estás hablando en serio! (su reacción no es para menos…)

 **Will** \- (Will se quedó callado por un momento y…)… si lo estoy… (Aun no podemos creerlo, en especial yo…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡p-pero tesoro, tu nunca-, quiero decir, siempre nos has dicho que revelar esta clase de cosas podría ser peligroso, por esto tu siempre-, bueno-! (es entendible que estemos así…)

 **Will** \- lo se chicas, es solo que…, la situación cambió drásticamente… (Tanto como para llevarlo a tomar esta decisión?, no puedo imaginarlo…), y tengo miedo de pensar que más podría cambiar después, y si no logro manejarlo como antes?, y si todo se sale de control otra vez pero mucho peor?,… no puedo… (En verdad está algo decaído…)

 **Fluttershy** \- Will…, no me gusta verte así… (Con preocupación en su mirada, Fluttershy toma de tomar su mano en señal de conforte…)

 **Will** \- gracias Fluttershy…, pero así está la cosa chicas…, he tomado esta decisión, lo he estado pensando desde poco antes de que tuviese el conflicto con Starlight, y francamente, a pesar de que tengo miedo, me daría más miedo pensar lo que podría ocurrir si no hablo con honestidad y les cuento sobre esto… (En verdad está decidido a hacerlo, no lo puedo creer…)

 **Pinkie** \- y estas completa ya absolutamente seguro sin ninguna pisca de duda de que esto es extremadamente necesario al punto de que es como si fuese obligatorio? (no creo que eso sea posible para ningún pony, o cualquier otro ser…)

 **Will** \- … no sé si eso sea posible para un pony, o cualquier otro ser… (wow, eso fue raro, pero lo sabía…), pero si me preguntas si considero que ahora es lo correcto? (Pinkie asiente…), entonces si…

 **Applejack** \- debo ser honesta contigo compañero, siempre pensé que llegaría al día en que nos contarías mas de esta cosa extraña de "saber muchas cosas", pero francamente ahora me aterra pensar en que pudo haber sido un cambio tan fuerte que te llevo a tomar la decisión de querer contarnos más…

 **Will** \- y no es para menos hermana…, yo también estoy aterrado… (Eso no fue muy reconfortante para nosotras…, mientras que Fluttershy sostenía la mano izquierda de Will, Applejack tomo su mano derecha…), gracias…, eso me ayuda un poco…

 **Twilight** \- … Will… (El gira su cabeza y me ve…),… no quiero molestarte ni nada parecido…, pero me gustaría preguntar…, estas seguro de esto?

 **Will** \- (el baja su cabeza y lo vuelve a pensar…, luego me mira otra vez y…), sí, estoy seguro…, no será fácil para mi…, pero siento que es lo correcto que debo hacer…

 **Twilight** \- … te entiendo…, si estuviera en tu posición creo que me sentiría igual de comprometida con mis amigos si presiento que hay algún peligro… (Dije viéndolas a todas con una sonrisa…),… de acuerdo Will, entonces, si en verdad estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto, contamos contigo… (El me asiente…)

 **Rainbow** \- personalmente hace tiempo que ya no me importa mucho ese asunto tuyo de "saber muchas cosas", pero si dices que lo que vas a decirnos es de verdad importante, cuentas con mi apoyo amigo… (Creo que sus palabras hacen sentir mejor a Will…)

 **Applejack** \- (Applejack aprieta un poco más la mano de Will…) exacto, además, no puedo dejarte solo con esa angustia, somos familia, lo que sea que te esté preocupando, aquí está tu hermana para ayudarte… (Dice guiñándole un ojo, y Will no pudo evitar sonreír…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (Fluttershy también aprieta un poco más la otra mano de Will…) ammm, si puedo serte de ayuda de alguna forma, aunque solo sea un poco, estoy contigo…, digo, si estás de acuerdo con eso… (jeje las palabras tímidas de Fluttershy hicieron sonreír más a Will…)

 **Rarity** \- y por favor no sufras tesoro, tal vez no pueda entender bien el cómo debes de sentirte cuando cargas el peso de un conocimiento como ese, pero sí sé que no importa que tan pesada sea una carga, mientras tengas a tus amigos a tu lado, no tendrás que soportar esto tu solo…, así que, por favor permítenos ayudarte, estamos aquí para ti… (Y creo que con esas palabras de aliento Will se siente mejor, lo noto en su expresión…

 **Pinkie** \- pero por favor, podemos hacer lo que sea que vallamos a hacer cuando regresemos a Ponyville?, se supone que debemos disfrutar de este lugar, miren, estos pasteles están recién horneados… (De donde los saco?, no estaban aquí hace un momento…, bueno, da igual, el ánimo regreso a todos nosotros, creo que si podremos disfrutar un tiempo más aquí después de todo…)

… jejeje, si Will está comiendo dulces con Pinkie como antes, eso quiere decir que se siente mejor…, que lindo, incluso hizo amigos nuevos, parece que se está llevando bien con los ponys que nos ayudaron a recuperar nuestras Cutie Marks…, ya veo, así que están agradecidos con él por querer ayudarlos a ver la verdad desde el principio, aunque no comprenden que fue lo que le paso, y como hizo para que sus ojos cambiaran de color y su cabello creciera…, jeje, algo me dice que se va a tomar su tiempo explicándoles lo que paso, mejor no lo molesto…, por otra parte, ahora que no me están viendo, creo que ya no puedo contenerme más…, 3…, 2…, 1…, ¡aún estoy sorprendida, en serio lo va a hacer, va a compartirnos algo as de información, he estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo, será una gran aportación para el registro de mi libro sobre humanos, que emoción, que alegría, lo siento, lo siento Will, sé que seguramente esto es algo serio y no debería de estar así de emocionada, pero no lo puedo evitar, estoy tan contenta que podría gritar!,… "fiuj", ya estoy mejor, me hacía falta eso jeje…

… bueno, en conclusión, luego de pasar un tiempo en esta villa y convivir un poco con los ponys, nos dirigimos rumbo a esperar el tren de regreso a Ponyville…, Will está más calmado, pero sé que no lo está del todo, puedo notarlo en su expresión, por eso no pude evitar preguntarle en repetidas ocasiones como se sentía, es que me preocupo en verdad por él, y no fui la única, las chicas también lo hacían…, podrás aparentar estar tranquilo todo lo que quieras Will, pero sé que en el fondo aun estas asustado de compartir "lo que sabes" con nosotras…, y eso me lleva a preguntarme, que grave es el asunto?,… porque si es así de difícil, entonces tal vez deba…,… si…, en realidad, no es mala idea, eso mismo pienso hacer…, creo que esto es un asunto de interés que debo informar cuanto antes…,… finalmente llegamos, el tren arribo, subimos a él, y nos fuimos directamente a casa…, solo espero que esto también sirva de ayuda para hacerle las cosas más fáciles…

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Luck** \- es seguro decir que ese resultado no se pareció mucho a lo que sucedió en la dimensión donde los ponys de Equestria son cuadrúpedos…

 **Fate** \- sin mencionar que de no ser por Will las cosas no hubiesen marchado "correctamente", me pregunto a que se deberán estos cambios tan drásticos?

 **DOI** \- la simple razón de que hallan 2 dimensiones similares pero a la vez diferentes, provoca muchas incoherencias en los acontecimientos…, y Will…, pues…, es casi como si el fuese la clave para que estas situaciones funcionen, ya que él posee el conocimiento de lo que sucederá, o más bien, de lo que se supone que sucederá, si no fuera por el hecho de que…, de que…

 **Luck** \- … de que esa Equestria no es la misma Equestria que Will "conoce",… al menos, no como tal…

 **DOI** \- exacto…, ese siempre ha sido el problema de las dimensiones similares, nunca son completamente iguales, y es imposible predecir lo que verdaderamente ocurrirá…

 **Fate** \- entiendo lo que quieres decir…, pero Will tiene una ventaja, al menos el siempre ha tenido una idea de lo que pasara, y a base de esas ideas ha logrado resolver esta clase de situaciones incoherentes en muchas ocasiones…

 **Luck** \- concuerdo contigo, pero esta situación con Starlight Glimmer fue posiblemente la mas incoherente de todas…, se supone que debía ser Fluttershy quien expusiera la verdad sobre de Starlight, no Will, y definitivamente mucho menos Dark Opal…

 **DOI** \- eso es correcto…, lo que confirma que esto solo será el principio de muchas más situaciones incoherentes que se presentaran en su vida y en su nuevo hogar…, me interesa mucho saber, que estará dispuesto a sacrificar para resolver esos problemas?

 **Fate** \- … no…, no se trata de resolver los problemas en si…, se trata de proteger a sus seres queridos…, y si estamos hablando de Will, estoy segura de que estará dispuesto a…

 **Luck** \- … si…

 **DOI** \- … es cierto…

 **DOI, Fate y Luck** \- … a todo…

 **Fate** \- … ahora mismo se están dirigiendo a Ponyville…, ya puedo imaginarme lo incomodo que se sentirá para el tener que revelarles algunos de sus secretos…

 **Luck** \- está haciendo lo que considera correcto y necesario…, eso es respetable…

 **DOI** \- … a pesar de todo, concuerdo…, solo espero que el revelar esa información no se convierta en algo peor que mantenerla en secreto…

 **Fate** \- solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…, sigamos observando…, es hora de la verdad…, jeje, literalmente…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… fue un viaje largo en el tren, y durante todo el camino mi rostro reflejaba la preocupación por todo lo sucedido…, mis amigas podían darse cuenta de eso, y durante el viaje de regreso a Ponyville me preguntaron constantemente si yo estaba bien, o si necesitaba algo, realmente hacían todo lo que podían para tratar de ayudarme a cambiar mi rostro angustiado…, pero no serviría de nada, al menos , no aun…, yo estaba decidido a compartir con ellas esta información que había mantenido en secreto por tanto tiempo, y me temía el cómo tomarían algo así…, Twilight fue quien mas mostro su interés en mí, pero no para presionarme a contarle todo, sino por mi específicamente…, después de todo, creo que ella es quien mejor comprende lo difícil que esto es para mí el tomar esta decisión de revelar esta clase de información, y ya ha aprendido por las malas en el pasado a nunca más tratar de forzar esta clase de situaciones…, al menos creo que podre sentir algo más de buenas vibras de parte de ella en lugar de esa angustia que usualmente me asfixiba…

… llegamos Ponyville, y muy a pesar de mi deseo interior de huir a mi casa o algo por el estilo con tal de evitar lo que estaba por suceder, respire profundo y trate de tranquilizarme, mientras que mis amigas y yo nos dirigíamos al castillo de la amistad, donde probablemente estaría esperándonos Spike…, concordamos en que no podíamos dejarlo por fuera, el debía enterarse de todo lo sucedido…, así que, a llegar al castillo, entramos, lo encontramos en la biblioteca haciendo un poco de limpieza, lo saludamos, y…, bueno…, por donde comenzábamos?

 **Spike** \- (y una larga explicación después…)… están hablando en serio?, y-y están todas bien?, ahora entiendo porque se tardaron tanto y no volvieron cuando tendrían que haberlo hecho, como se sienten?, están heridos?, cansados?, con fiebre?, hay algo mal?, por favor díganme algo, lo que sea… (Santo cielo Spike, pareces madre angustiada, hasta se sujetó de las piernas de todos, la última a la que aún se sujeta es a la de Twilight…)

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight lo aparta de su pierna con cuidado…) tranquilízate Spike, se cómo sonó todo eso, pero ahora estamos bien, no te preocupes… (Spike suspira aliviado…)

 **Spike** \- "fiuj" menos mal…, y tu Will?, veo que tuviste toda una aventura, y por lo que me cuentan Dark Opal volvió a salirse de control, seguro que estas bien?, no tienes ningún efecto colateral o algo así, verdad?

 **Will** \- descuida Spike, estoy algo magullado, Starlight me hizo explotar un poco, literalmente, pero ya estoy mejor… (Dije con algo de humor…)

 **Spike** \- je, bueno, si tú lo dices…, y entonces que paso?, no parecen estar listas para tomar un merecido descanso, más bien es como si fuera a pasar algo importante… (… todos nos vimos entre nosotros con la mirada de entender muy bien lo que va a pasar…),… que sucede? (si, falto explicarle eso…)

… yo personalmente le conté a Spike lo que íbamos a hacer a continuación…, y esa cara de asombro no es para menos, él sabe muy bien lo mucho que yo me esforzaba por no decir o hacer algo que tuviese que ver con este asunto de "saber muchas cosas", en especial después de lo que paso cuando estuve aquí el otro día…, creo que Spike, por debajo de Twilight, es quien menos se esperaba que yo tomara la decisión de contar algo sobre esto…, pero le prometí que con mi explicación, el "porque" de esa decisión, y otras dudas, serian aclaradas…, así que les propuse que lo discutiéramos en la sala del trono,… no sé, simplemente me pareció el lugar más apropiado, y todas estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo…, todos podíamos presentir que este día apenas había empezado…

… ya estábamos todos reunidos en el salón del trono del castillo de la amistad de Twilight, con cada una de mis amigas sentadas en su respectivo trono, con Spike sentado en el suyo junto a Twilight, y todos alrededor de la mesa-mapa…, yo decidí no buscar ninguna silla y quedarme de pie, siempre me he sentido más cómodo así cuando estoy por tocar un tema tan delicado como este, y más aún, cuando es para revelar información sobre "las cosas que se" y a organizar cuidadosamente lo que estoy por revelarles finalmente…, no mentiré…, estoy nervioso…, pero confió en que esto será un gran avance de confianza para mis amigas…, y para mi…, la atención de mis amigas esta principalmente sobre mí, con sus rostros más llenos de preocupación por mis notorios nervios, que por ansias de lo que estoy por contarles…, pero es mejor que respire profundo y me calme…, esto es algo que siempre sentí que pasaría…, no hay marcha atrás…

 **Will** \- (yo inhale…, y exhale…, bien, pues es hora de comenzar…, las miradas atenta de mis amigas y de Spike están sobre mí, esperando porque yo empiece…),… muy bien…, están todos listos para esto?, ya puedo comenzar? (pregunte a todas, pero ninguna me dio una respuesta directa, solo miradas un poco incomodas entre ellas…, pero Twilight…)

 **Twilight** \- en realidad Will…, no quiero que pienses que no estoy ansiosa por escuchar lo que quieres contarnos con tanta urgencia, por el contrario, estoy aliviada y algo emocionada de que después de tanto tiempo finalmente podamos progresar un poco más en este… "cough", "tema de saber muchas cosas" jeje… (Si, las miradas de las chicas sobre ella me pueden dar fe de eso…), pero en fin, como decía, quisiera que esperáramos solo un poco más… (Creo que eso nos confundió a todos…)

 **Will** \- puedo preguntar porque? (dije confundido…)

 **Rarity** \- buena pregunta, porque razón querida?, acaso pasa algo malo? (pregunta que apuesto que todos teníamos…)

 **Spike** \- si Twilight?, no es normal que quieras esperar por algo como esto, has estado prácticamente muriendo por saber más sobre "lo que Will oculta" como tú dices, desde que lo conoces, y usualmente en las pocas ocasiones en las que Will ha estado dispuesto a compartir algo de lo que sabe con nosotros tu eres la primera en decir "¡valla, por fin avanzamos un poco!" o algo así, además, la cosa solo empeoro cuando él se fue, lo sé muy bien, yo tuve que vivir toda frustración y drama por el que pasabas… (… santo cielo…, como de costumbre Spike no se fija bien en sus palabras, no solo hizo que Twilight se sintiera muy avergonzada, sino que todas la vieron con esas miradas acusadoras de "lo sabía", la pobre Twilight no pudo ocultar esa sonrisita avergonzada…)

 **Twilight** \- (hizo hasta lo imposible por clamarse…), s-sí, q-quiero decir no, me refiero a que, "ejem", lo que sucede es que aun necesito esperar a que lleguen 2 ponys más que aún faltan y se unirán a nosotros en esta habitación para que también puedan escuchar lo que Will quiere decirnos… (Eso no lo esperábamos…)

 **Pinkie** \- 2 ponys más que aún faltan?, a ver, espera un segundo, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, y 8… (Dice con un gusto de concentración y contando y señalando a todos los que estamos en la sala del trono…), ummm…, nop, estoy segura de que ya estamos todos los ponys, bueno, técnicamente somos 6 yeguas, 1 dragón y 1 humano, si somos exactos… (Dice sonriendo a su manera…)

 **Applejack** \- eh Pinkie? (ella la mira…), estoy muy segura de que Twilight se refiere a 2 ponys además de todos nosotros… (Dijo aclarando…)

 **Pinkie** \- … ohhhhh…, eso tiene más sentido… (…sin comentarios, ninguno de los presentes quiso decir lo que pensaba en voz alta…)

 **Rainbow** \- si, bueno, y quiénes son?, quienes vendrán Twilight? (dijo volviendo al punto…)

 **Twilight** \- pues verán, no quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad, así que escribí una carta y les avise a- (antes de que ella pudiera responder, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió y nos hizo mirar a todos en su dirección…, y lo que vimos, o mejor dicho, a quienes vimos…, bueno…, no fui el único que se sorprendió…)

 **Celestia** \- lamentamos mucho el retraso, esperamos no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado… (Las princesas Celestia y Luna?,… en realidad, viniendo de Twilight, creo que tiene sentido…)

 **Luna-** (ellas comienzan a caminar hacia nosotros, acercándose a la mesa-mapa…) Twilight Sparkle nos pidió que viniéramos lo más pronto posible porque nos dijo que había algo importante que debíamos escuchar en persona… (Poco a poco todos pasamos ya la impresión…)

 **Twilight** \- bienvenidas princesas, muchas gracias por hacer tiempo entre sus deberes para poder venir… (Le dice levantándose de su silla para hablarles de frente…)

 **Celestia** \- por supuesto Twilight, si es algo tan importante que nos pediste a ambas que viniésemos, no podíamos faltar… (Le dice amablemente, y Twilight esboza una gran sonrisa por eso, jejeje, creo que en las miradas de todos nos decimos mutuamente que estamos de acuerdo en lo mucho que ella ama y admira a su maestra…)

 **Luna** \- exactamente, bien, ahora si eres tan amable, por favor dinos, cual es el motivo de nuestra reunión? (pregunto con interés…)

 **Twilight** \- desde luego, por favor tomen asiento… (Dice invitándolas…, pero…)

 **Luna** \- (la princesa Luna voltea a ambos lados, y…)… ammm…, en donde exactamente?

 **Twilight** \- (y Twilight volteo hacían nosotros y se dio cuenta de que…) ¡oh cielos, lo olvide aquí no hay más asientos! (por que esa cara de preocupación?, ni que fuera tan grave, por favor ya deja de comerte las uñas…), ¡como pude ser tan tonta de olvidar eso?, que hago ahora?! (Estoy seguro de que todos pensamos "típica exageración de Twilight"), ¡oh, ya sé, porque no se sientan en mi trono?! (Dice con cara de haber tenido una gran idea…)

 **Luna-** las 2? (pregunta confundida arqueando una ceja…)

 **Twilight-** (la ilusión de Twilight quebró…) b-bueno, p-pues, oh, claro, una de mis amigas también sedea su asiento con mucho gusto, cierto chicas? (pregunta viéndolas con una sonrisa nerviosa…, pero solo hubo nervios por parte de todas, sin saber que decir o hacer…), cierto chicas? (cielos Twilight, entre más presión les das, mas nerviosas las pones, y esa sonrisa tétrica tuya no ayuda nada…)

 **Celestia** \- (la princesa Celestia disimulo, pero veo claramente cómo le esta haciendo gracia todo lo que está haciendo Twilight…, las chicas estuvieron a punto de ceder a la presión y levantare, pero…) jejeje, por favor, no se levanten, eso no será necesario… (Ella volvieron a sentarse…), jeje, no te preocupes por eso Twilight, mi hermana y yo podemos permanecer levantadas… (Y al decir eso, Twilight giro su cabeza hacia ella de una manera que hasta me asusto un poco…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡qué?, oh no no no, ustedes 2 no pueden quedarse así mientras todas las demás estamos sentadas! (dice como si tuviera una crisis nerviosa…)

 **Luna** \- (ambas princesas se dan una mirada y vuelven a ver a Twilight…) y porque no? (pregunta con calma y naturalidad…)

 **Twilight** \- porque no?, pues obviamente-, pues porque-, bueno-, porque ustedes-, ustedes son-, son-, pues-, ya saben-, ustedes se supone que-, princesas-, tronos-, no deberían-, nosotras no-, ponys-, pegasos-, unicornios-, alicornios- (con cada cosa que dice, y con cada gesto que hace, más se enreda…)

 **Celestia** \- (una vez más, se le noto que esto le hizo gracia…) jejeje, oh Twilight… (Esta la toma suavemente del rostro con su mano para verse a los ojos…), no deberías darle tanta importancia a esto mi fiel Twilight…

 **Twilight** \- pero princesa…, es solo que… (Dice viéndola fijamente a los ojos y poniendo su mano sobre la de Celestia que está en su rostro…)

 **Luna** \- estos tronos y este castillo les pertenecen a ustedes, no necesitas preocuparte por detalles menores, mi hermana y yo somos perfectamente capaces de permanecer levantadas durante esta reunión… (Al parecer en verdad no les importa…), además… (Además?,… porque me está viendo a mi ahora?,… y ahora se me está acercando hasta ponerse frente a mi…), por lo que veo el joven Will tampoco tiene un lugar en donde sentarse, o me equivoco?

 **Twilight** \- (su comentario dejo a Twilight helada…) oh…, jeje…, cierto… (Pobre, se está muriendo de vergüenza por dentro…)

 **Celestia** \- jeje, muy bien, ahora, cual es el tema de nuestra actual reunión?, como dije antes, imagino que debe de ser algo muy importante si Twilight nos ha pedido con tanta urgencia que viniésemos…

 **Twilight** \- dese luego princesa…, Will, ya puedes comenzar, y por favor no te preocupes por nada, recuerda que todos los que estamos aquí presentes somos tus amigos… (Dice dirigiéndose a su trono y sentándose en el…)

 **Luna** \- (las princesas se quedan cerca de mi…) entonces, esto es algo que involucra al joven Will, huh?, me pregunto que podrá ser? (dice viéndome intrigada…)

 **Will** \- tienen razón al pensar que es algo importante…, es algo que siento que ya ha llegado el momento de decirles…

 **Celestia** \- (eso las intrigo a ambas…, Celestia me veía con algo de preocupación…) noto algo de inquietud en tu tono Will…, estas bien?, no estás herido o algo parecido o sí? (pregunta preocupada…)

 **Will** \- como dice?, no, nada de eso, gracias por preguntar… (Ella tranquiliza un poco…), lo que voy a decirles tiene que ver con todos… (Lo que dije las confundió…), mas específicamente…, algo relacionado con "saber muchas cosas" (y eso último, las tomo por sorpresa, su reacción fue verse entre sí…, pero después de un momento, se calmaron y me pusieron mucha atención…),… entienden el porqué de mis nervios, cierto?

 **Luna** \- … lo entendemos…, por favor no te detengas… (Me dice comprensiva…)

 **Will** \- muy bien…, amigas ponys… (Dije viendo a mis 6 ponys…), amigo Spike… (Dije viendo a mi dragón…), amigas princesas… (Dije viendo a mis alicornios del sol y la luna…, todos me veían con mucha atención…), ahora les explicare algo que esperaba nunca tener que contarles…, y si bien es cierto de que no es toda la información que Twilight quisiera anotar en ese libro sobre mí que se que lo está escondiendo para apuntar todo lo que digo como solía hacerlo… (Todos vimos como ella se sonrojo y sonrió apenada, efectivamente, saco el libro de donde lo tenía escondió y lo mostro apenada, lo que nos causo algo de gracia y seguro todos pensamos, "clásico de Twilight"), jeje, en que estaba?, oh cierto, como decía, quizá no sea toda la información, pero si debo admitir que si es la mayor parte de lo que se…, por eso… (Trate de completar la frase, pero los nervios no me lo permitían…)

 **Celestia** \- (y estoy seguro de que se percataron de eso…) entiendo tu preocupación Will… (Yo fije mi mirada en ella…), temes el cómo manejaremos esa información, y si el conocer lo que tú sabes nos afectara negativamente de alguna manera, estoy en lo correcto? (dio justo en el clavo…)

 **Will** \- exactamente princesa… (Dije aun con mi preocupación…)

 **Celestia** -… te entiendo muy bien…, pero no te preocupes… (Lo que dijo llamo mi atención…), tal vez lo único que podamos hacer es tan solo imaginar el cómo posees todos esos conocimientos sobre nosotros y nuestro mundo… (Ella pony su cálida mano en mi hombro en señal de conforte…), pero te prometo, que lo que sea que vayas a decirnos, lo manejaremos con sabiduría e inteligencia…, te prometo, que la responsabilidad y el compromiso de lo que nos revelaras estará sobre los hombros de todos nosotros, no exclusivamente en los tuyos… (Con todas las dulces palabras que ha dicho, y esa sonrisa cálida combinada con esos bellísimos ojos que ella tiene, fue suficiente para hacerme sonrojar y relajar mis temores…, y la cerecita sobre el pastel fue…) te lo prometo, mi pequeño humano… (… sí, eso…, junto con el abrazo que me esta dando ahora…)

… no tuve palabras para expresarme, pero no hicieron falta, el haberle correspondido le abrazo fue muy claro y directo…, luego de eso cortamos el abrazo, solo para ver la sonrisa y la tranquilidad en el rostro de mis todos mis amigos, quienes realmente estaban listos para esto…

 **Spike-** haha, pequeño?, por debajo de las princesas, Will es el mayor de todos aquí… (El ambiente se quebró con ese comentario…)

 **Pinkie-** jijiji, es cierto, casi olvidaba eso… (Y esta no pudo evitar seguirle el juego, mientras que las demás se quedaron sin comentarios…)

 **Will-** (la princesa Celestia y yo cortamos el abrazo…) o-oigan, acababa de recuperarme de mis nervios hace un momento, porque tuvieron que hacer esos comentarios tan vergonzosos? Dije algo sonrojado…)

 **Spike** \- (él se rasca la cabeza en señal de vergüenza…) jeje, lo siento, eso solo se me escapo y no lo pude controlar… (Pero que sonrisa tan poco convincente…)

 **Pinkie-** jiji, m-míralo por el lado bueno, ahora después de eso ya no puedes sentirte más preocupado, verdad? (está tratando de arreglarlo y solo me pone peor…)

 **Twilight- n** o debería de resultarte mucho problema Will, después de todo ya tienes experiencia con esta clase de situaciones, no es así?, señor asesor escolar? (q-que?, porque mencionar eso ahora?)

 **Will** \- y-y eso que tiene que-? (una risita me interrumpió…)

 **Celestia** \- jejejejeje… (La reconocí enseguida, ella tiene una forma única de reírse en voz baja…, y cuando lo hace en voz alta también…)

 **Will** \- p-princesa? (dije algo apenado…)

 **Celestia** \- jeje, lo siento, lo siento… (Ella se disculpa mientras trata de calmar su risita…, hasta que lo logra…), "ajem", por favor no le tomes mucha importancia a eso… (Podrá haber calmado su risa, pero su dulce sonrisa sigue siendo la misma…)

 **Will-** (yo suspire de cansancio…), bueno, debo darle algo de crédito a Pinkie, esto en serio me ayudo a tranquilizarme… (y al decir eso, la reacción de Pinkie fue sonreír a su manera…)

 **Luna** \- siendo así, entonces creo que no tendrás ningún problema desde ahora…

 **Will** \- princesa Luna…, supongo que no jeje…

 **Luna** \- jejeje, y bien?, como te sientes?, estás listo para comenzar? (me pregunta mi princesa favorita con una sonrisa comprensiva…)

 **Will** \- … si…, si, ya estoy listo… (Dije más seguro de mi mismo y de todos…)

 **Twilight** \- nosotros también, cierto? (le pregunta a todos y todos asienten a su modo…), por favor Will, adelante…

 **Will** \- de acuerdo…, tratare de ser lo más explicito y a la vez moderado posible…, comenzare desde el principio entonces… (La atención estaba totalmente sobre mí, y esa frase, fue precisamente eso, el principio de todo lo que estaba por decir…), ah, y Twilight, no hacía falta que volvieras a esconder ese libro, puedes sacarlo para tomar nota si quieres… (Esta reacciono y lo saco frente a todos…)

 **Twilight** \- jejeje…, jeje…, je… (Esa risita avergonzada no engaña a nadie…)

… segundos…, minutos…, y así hasta llegar a un par de horas…, podía sentir cada instante correr por mi ser…, mientras mi boca no dejaba de dar explicaciones y mi cuerpo no se quedaba quieto en un solo lugar, pues estuve caminando y hablando para que eso ayudara a tranquilizarme…, mis verdaderas intenciones fueron reveladas en esta conversación que esperaba que nunca sucediera…, la forma en la que estuve cargando con el peso del conocimiento sobre eventos importantes que ocurrieron aquí en Equestria y en su dimensión humana y de cómo yo, al saber cómo y cuando ocurrirían, los cambie o previne que salieran mal…, esta demás decir que están sorprendidos y un poco desorientados, seguramente con muchas dudas acerca de lo que hablo…, pero logre calmarlos prometiendo que aclararía todas sus dudas…, o al menos, la mayoría de ellas…

… Twilight preguntaba intrigada "a que eventos específicamente te refieres?", y el primero que me vino a la mente para darles un ejemplo fue lo que ocurrió con la señorita Harshwhinny y los juegos de Equestria, ya que todas conocían mejor esos hechos al recordar la conversación que tuvimos con la princesa Cadence cuando ella llego a la conclusión de que ya sabía cosas del futuro…, pero eso fue poco, y ciertamente Twilight no fue la única con mucha curiosidad sobre esto…

… la princesa Celestia y Applejack preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo lo mismo, lo cual fue un poco gracioso por un instante, "que otro tipo de cosas han pasado mientras estuve lejos?", y fue ahí cuando retomamos aquel punto de la carta de despedida que les había escrito para que Twilight se las leyera, más específicamente la parte donde menciono que mi otro yo, Dark Opal, es quien me obligo a quedarme en aquella dimensión, y todo para poder encontrarse con Sunset Shimmer, quien siempre supimos cómo y cuándo aparecería…, y también, el cómo terminaría…

… sorprendente?, si, a pesar de que dese hace ya mucho tiempo todos aquí sabían que yo poseía conocimiento del futuro, creo que el escuchar todo esto de mi y de mi forma de afectar las cosas en sus vidas debe de resultar impactante para ellos…, espero que no se convierta en algo aterrador…

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity tartamudeaba y preguntaba…) t-tesoro, por favor dime algo, si lo que estas diciéndonos es que has podido…, ammm…, como decirlo, interactuar?, bueno, digámoslo de esa manera, si has podido "interactuar" en estos momentos que dices que son importantes, entonces, eso quiere decir que también podrías haberlos…, ehhh…, alterado? (una duda que apuesto que todos les parece razonable…)

 **Luna** \- esa es una excelente pregunta…, por favor dinos Will, cuando observas que algo está marchando de la manera en que tu, por decirlo de alguna forma, "sabes" que sucederá, te has visto en algún momento en la obligación o necesidad de cambar los acontecimientos o sus resultados finales? (llego la hora de la verdad…)

 **Will** \- (sus miradas de intriga son entendibles…)… es… difícil de responder…, desde que llegue a Equestria, sabía desde el principio que muchas cosas sucederían, y que yo debía de tener cuidado de no interferir porque no quiera ser el culpable de que algo peor pudiese suceder…

 **Celestia** \- eso lo entendemos muy bien, lo sabemos, fue lo primero que nos dijiste cuando nos conocimos, lo recuerdas? (me dice con una cálida sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar un poco…), y siempre me pareció realmente admirable de tu parte que tomaras las decisiones correctas por todos nosotros…

 **Will** \- gracias princesa…, pero también es cierto que me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando…, cuando… (Me cuesta decirlo, pues se que esto será lo más difícil de asimilar para ellos…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, cuando… que? (pregunta tímidamente…)

 **Will** \- … cando conocí en persona a Apple Bloom, a Sweetie Belle, y a Scootaloo… (Ok, eso definitivamente es algo que nunca hubiesen esperado oír, si lo reflejan sus rostros de impresión…, y ahora debo explicarles el porqué antes de que…)

 **Applejack** \- a nuestras hermanitas?, no estoy entendiendo compañero, por favor explica mejor eso… (Antes de que pasara eso…, bueno, da igual…)

 **Will** \- no te preocupes, lo hare…, Twilight, recuerdas cuando pasamos un día entero en la biblioteca y estuve respondiendo las preguntas que te prometí… (Ella reacciona a eso…)

 **Twilight** \- si, lo recuerdo muy bien, fue el día que prácticamente te saque a la fuerza de la granja para que cumplieras lo que me prometiste… (… ok, ese comentario sobraba, quería evitar las risitas por parte de algunos presentes, pero al parecer no puede…), pero no comprendo, eso que tiene que ver? (ahora sí, olvidémonos de esas risitas y volvamos al punto…)

 **Will** \- "ajem", bueno, dime algo, luego de que yo me fuera, compartiste la información que tienes ahí con las demás?

 **Twilight** \- pues si, en realidad lo hice, aunque ya no parecían muy interesadas en ella, al menos no después de las primeras 20 veces, quiero decir, quien podría aburrirse de leer una información tan interesante como lo es una nueva especie después de tan pocas veces? (… silencio incomodo…),… oh… (Hasta que se dio cuenta, su rostro avergonzado no miente…)

 **Will** \- bueno, el caso es que en algún momento leyeron ese libro acerca de humanos que Twilight hizo verdad? (le pregunte a todas, y todas asintieron a su modo, Spike también…), entonces, seguro habrán notado que uno de los datos habla de los animales que hay en mi mundo… (Fluttershy reacciona con eso…)

 **Fluttershy** \- uh, fue mi sección favorita, los animales de tu mundo son tan similares a los de Equestria… (Dice con una sonrisa emocionada…), hay osos, ardillas, conejos, gatos, perros, y todo tipo de aves…

 **Will** \- y leíste toda esa sección? (pregunte esperando algo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- si, no podía parar, quería conocerlos a todos… (Me responde contenta…)

 **Rainbow** \- a ver amigo, a mi me parece que estas buscando algo con todas esas preguntas, no le des más vueltas y dilo claramente, que tiene que ver todo eso con el día en que conociste a las niñas? (Supongo que tiene razón, todas aun tienes la misma duda…)

 **Will** \- está bien, está bien, lo diré claramente… (Ellos se preparaban y yo también…), lo que tiene que ver, es que si leyeron el libro que Twilight escribió sobre mí los humanos, notaran que entre los animales que habitan en mi mundo…, también existen los ponys…, pero los ponys de mi mundo no son como los de aquí, son como cualquier otro animal cuadrúpedo, también con 4 cascos, y definitivamente no usan ropa… (Por sus reacciones, diría que ahora recuerdan haber leído algo así…), lo recuerdan cierto?

 **Rarity** \- es…, es cierto, recuerdo algo así, casi no pude creerlo cuando lo leí, si no fuera porque sé que fue Twilight quien escribió todo, creería que eso fue escrito como una muy ofensiva broma… (No es difícil imaginar que puede ofender a Rarity…)

 **Applejack** \- ponys que son iguales a cualquier otro animal de la granja, fue toda una impresión para mi también, aun me cuesta imaginarme algo como eso, yo no sabría que hacer con algo así… (Para Applejack debe de ser como un choque de realidades…)

 **Fluttershy** \- oh valla…, eso es…, bueno, yo tampoco estoy segura de cómo tendría que interactuar con un pony así, debería tratarlo como trato a mis animalitos o como a cualquier otro pony de aquí? (pobre Fluttershy, está en todo un dilema…)

 **Pinkie** \- hahaha, ponys de 4 patas que actúan como animales, que gracioso, que otra cosa ahí?, monos que puedan caminar erguidos a 2 patas? (… la teoría de la evolución de Charles Darwin…)

 **Rainbow** \- amigo, ya en serio, aun no respondes mi pregunta, que tiene que ver todo eso con- (la interrumpen…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡esperen un momento! (dijo con tanta impresión que llamo la atención de todos, parece que se dio cuenta de algo…), ¡ahora lo entiendo todo, ya se lo que tratas de decir Will! (eso no me lo esperaba…)

 **Will** \- e-en serio? (pregunte sorprendido…)

 **Spike** \- en serio? (pregunto igual…)

 **Twilight** \- ¡en serio! (respondió segura…)

 **Celestia** \- y de que se trata Twilight? (Twilight fija su mirada en su antigua maestra…)

 **Twilight** \- si, "ajem", hace algún tiempo, mucho después de que Will se quedara en Canterlot High, mas específicamente, poco después de que lográramos comunicarnos a través de tu…, ammm…, teléfono?, si, eso, ese objeto que posees, fui a ver a Zecora porque quería que ella compartiera conmigo algo de la información que Will le revelo el día que se conocieron para así agregarla al libro sobre humanos que estoy escribiendo…

 **Will** \- no puede ser, es en serio Twilight?, en verdad hiciste eso? (debí imaginarlo…, entre mi tono y mi mirada, la puse algo nerviosa…)

 **Twilight** \- (ella me ve…) s-si…, jeje, lo lamento, seguro pensaras que no tendría por qué haber hecho eso, pero…, es que no lo pude resistir más tiempo… (Me dice algo apenada y tratando de excusarse…)

 **Will** \- … bueno…, es cucha, no importa, ya hablaremos de eso luego, por favor termina lo que ibas a decir… (Estoy tratando de calmarme…)

 **Twilight** \- oh, c-claro, como decía, después de mucho insistirle, logre convencerla de que tu estarías de acuerdo con que ahora supiésemos un poco más, después de todo, nos compartiste muchas cosas antes y después de que te fueras, y fue entonces, cuando en cierto momento de nuestra conversación, ella me hablo de algo muy intrigante…, algo que me sorprendió mucho, algo que nunca nos dijiste antes e inclusive Zecora me pidió que lo mantuviese en secreto y que hablara de eso contigo primero antes de mencionárselo a cualquier otro pony…, el regreso de Tirek, la aparición de las sirenas en Canterlot High, pasaron tantas cosas después de ese día que ya hasta me había olvidado por completo de eso hasta ahora… (Con todo lo que ha dicho, está intrigando más a todos…)

 **Luna** \- es comprensible, y dinos, que es con exactitud Twilight Sparkle?, si a Will no le molesta que lo digas en voz alta para que todos sepamos… (Dice viéndome…)

 **Will** \- (lo pensé por un segundo pero…)… no…, sungo que no, halla dicho o que te haya dicho Zecora, confío en que es algo que ya todos pueden saber… (Esa respuesta les gusto…)

 **Twilight** \- se trata de esto…, las "muchas cosas" que Will sabe sobre nosotras y nuestro mundo, no son "exactamente" de "nosotras" (eso solo las confundió más…)

 **Rarity** \- que quieres decir querida?, lo que sabe de nosotras no es sobre nosotras?, eso suena muy confuso, temo que no estoy entendiendo… (Y no es la única…)

 **Twilight** \- seré más clara y especifica… (Ahora todos ponían real atención a lo que está a punto de decir, incluyéndome…), lo que Will sabe de nosotras y Equestria, es por sus conocimientos acerca de otra Equestria, una Equestria de otra dimensión alterna, una Equestria donde los ponys actúan y piensan como nosotros, pero son idénticos a los ponys cuadrúpedos del mundo humano de Will… (… eso fue un gran shock para todos, sus caras apenas si puedo describirlas…, y ahora yo sabía lo que ella ahora sabia y que ahora todos sabían…, me enrede yo solo…), esa es la razón por la que Will dice que se sorprendió al conocer a las niñas, debió llevarse una gran sorpresa al ver que nuestra Equestria no era exactamente la Equestria que él conoce… (y esa fue la cerecita sobre el pastel, pero me impresiona que lograra deducirlo, aun tratándose de Twilight…)

 **Applejack** \- (todos están tratando de asimilar lo que Twilight dijo…) e-eh?, q-que?, wow, wow, wow, aguarda, espera un segundo Twilight, estas tratando de decirnos que…, que desde el principio, cuando Will nos conto lo mucho que quería viajar a Equestria, y su oportunidad se presento, se refería a "esa Equestria", una Equestria de ponys como los de su mundo? (Twilight estuvo a punto de responder, pero…)

 **Will** \- yo responderé eso… (y la atención se fijo e mi…),… así es Applejack…, creía… que iría a una Equestria con ponys civilizados como ustedes, pero que igual serian parecidos los de mi mundo… (Supongo que no es para menos la sorpresa en el rostro de todos…), al principio no note ninguna diferencia cuando desperté en el bosque Everfree, pero entonces, al dirigirme a casa de Zecora para solicitar su ayuda y encontrarme ahí con las niñas…, bueno…, debo admitir que miles de ideas cruzaron por mi cabeza, no entendía porque termine aquí en lugar de esa otra Equestria…, pero la verdad, después de conocer a las niñas, rápidamente decidí que me daba igual…, que de igual manera, este lugar es todo lo que siempre soñé u mucho mas… (Creo que lo que dije calmo un poco a Applejack y a las chicas…)

 **Rarity** \- tesoro, pero entonces, eso quiere decir que cuando llegaste aquí, llegaste por equivocación? (ese comentario no nos hizo sentir bien, lo noto en sus rostros…)

 **Will** \- que?, no, no digas eso, yo…, yo nunca he considerado que… (Rayos, esto no está bien, no supe que responderle…)

 **Rarity** \- (Rarity se ve algo cabizbaja…) oh tesoro, no estoy segura de cómo debo sentirme respecto a todo esto…, después de todo lo que tuviste que sufrir en tu mundo, es perfectamente entendible que quisieras hacer una mejor vida en algún otro lugar que consideraras hermoso, y más aun, en cierto modo me siento personalmente alagada por la idea de que decidieras venir a Equestria porque quieras ser nuestro amigo…, pero…, en este momento…, el solo pensar que no era exactamente aquí con todos nosotros en donde querías estar, me hace sentir…, no lo sé…, me da miedo pensar en que hubiese pasado si nunca te hubiésemos conocido…, esa idea en verdad me disgusta mucho, simplemente no puedo soportarlo… (Dice sollozando un poco, y no pude soportar verla así…, me acerque a ella para tratar de calmarla secando sus lagrimas y con un abrazo el cual ella me correspondió, hasta creo que me apretó un poco, en verdad debe de sentirse asustada…), l-lo lamento tesoro, no era mi intención hacerte sentir triste, y-yo solo…

 **Will** \- lo se Rarity, lo se… (Le dije para calmarla…, luego cortamos el abrazo, y temo que tal vez todos se sientan igual…), y no te culpo por sentirte así, realmente es un poco desagradable cuando piensas en que pude haber terminado en cualquier otro lugar… (Espero que mis palabras estén surtiendo efecto…), pero aun así yo no podría imaginarme otro lugar que- (me interrumpen…)

 **Rainbow** \- oigan ya basta, a quien le importa a donde "pudo" haber ido, está aquí con nosotras y eso es todo lo que debería importarnos, no está en otro mundo, no está en otra dimensión, bueno, al menos ya no, pero ustedes entienden mi punto, verdad? (Su reacción nos sorprendió a todos…), si vamos a estar pensando mucho en "que fue lo que no paso" y "lo que podría pasar", entonces nunca terminaremos de darle vueltas a ese asunto y solo nos hará sentir mal y peor…, aceptemos la realidad, Will está aquí con nosotras, es nuestro amigo, y nos apoya y nosotras a él, que importa todo lo demás? (… lo que dijo nos dejó pensativos a todos, pero… de una buena manera…)

 **Applejack** \- … por todos los ponys emplumados, Rainbow tiene razón… (Miramos a Applejack…), debo ser sincera con todos ustedes, después de lo que nos contó Twilight y cuando Rarity dijo todo eso, no me sentí muy bien que digamos, pero ahora…, es como si… (Algo está pasando en las mentes de todas…)

 **Fluttershy** \- como quitarse un horrible peso de encima… (Todas asintieron de acuerdo con ella…), oh cielos, fue un poco aterrador oír que Will podría nunca haber llegado a nuestras vidas, yo nunca hubiera querido eso, me gusta como son las cosas ahora…, a mí, en verdad me gusta Will, siempre ha sido un gran amigo… (Otra vez estuvieron de acuerdo con ella…, ehhh…, debería mencionar que eso sonó como algo con doble sentido?,… NNOPE, nunca…)

 **Rarity-** (Rarity respira profundo tranquilizándose…) mucho mejor, en verdad eso es justo lo que necesitaba escuchar…, deje que mis preocupaciones tomaran poder sobre mi y empecé a pensar en lo peor…, tesoro, espero me disculpes por eso… (Me dice con un tono arrepentido…)

 **Will** \- no tienes porque pedirme perdón Rarity, te entiendo muy bien… (Logre hacerla sonreír…), y no se preocupen, es tal y como dijo Rainbow Dash, es aquí donde pertenezco, y no cambiaria esto por nada…, no las cambiaria a ustedes por nada… (Mis palabras lograron hacer que todas se vieran mucho mejor que antes…)

 **Pinkie** \- haha, se lo imaginan?, como hubieran sido las cosas sin Will aquí?, no sé si yo podría… (… ok, eso se sintió como un rompimiento de la cuarta pared…, mejor no le presto mucha atención…), bien jugado Dashie, en verdad lograste calmarnos… (Dice haciéndole el gesto de aprobación con el pulgar…)

 **Rainbow** \- hah, lo sé, soy asombrosa… (Ok, sin comentarios…)

 **Will-** jejeje… (No pude evitarlo…)

 **Celestia** \- puedo asegurar que las palabras de la leal Rainbow Dash han logrado conmover a Will y también tranquilizar sus preocupaciones junto con las de todas… (Por lo que dijo, todos se fijaron en mi…, me avergoncé un poco y sonreí apenado, eso les causo algo e gracia…), jeje, es mejor así, ahora podremos continuar…

 **Twilight** \- si princesa…, de acuerdo, amigos, volviendo al punto importante… (Todos volvimos a ver a Twilight…), podemos asegurar que las cosas que Will sabes sobre nosotras es por "la otra Equestria" como podremos llamarle, estamos de acuerdo? (todos asentimos…), el "como" supongo que seguirá siendo una pregunta sin respuesta por ahora, no es así Will? (todos miraron como asentí…), rayos… (haha, aunque lo dijo en voz baja, eso ultimo se le escapo y todos lo notamos, nos hizo algo de gracia…), "ajem", como decía, entonces, si lo pensamos con lógica, una Equestria donde los ponys son como los que hay en el mundo de Will, estará llena de cosas que seguramente no coincidirán con nuestro mundo… (Eso puso a todos a pensar y a razonar en muchas cosas…)

… lo primero que se les ocurrió fue como sujetaban cosas si en vez de manos tenían cascos también, creo que fue el punto que más nos causo gracia jeje…, también el punto de que las Cutie Marks en aquella Equestria no poseen esa ventaja mágica de aquí, de aparecer en la ropa que usas, ya que, bueno, no es como si les hiciera falta algo así, ya que los ponys de esa Equestria casi siempre están sin ropa…, si, un poco vergonzoso, no es difícil imaginarse como tomo eso cada uno de ellas, especialmente Rarity que casi se desmallo de la vergüenza a su más puro estilo dramático…, pero pasamos de eso y seguimos analizando la situación, y con mi ayuda y mi explicación, les conté de sucesos ya pasados y cómo fue que marcharon originalmente antes de mi intervención aquí…

… todo iba normal hasta este punto, al menos eso creo yo, las princesas me gradecían y felicitaban por ser tan responsable y comprensivo sobre no alterar los eventos que sucedieron…, pero cuando llegamos a este punto con lo que paso el villa de Starlight, bueno…, ahí fue cuando todos no dimos cuenta verdaderamente de que tanto podían cambiar los sucesos a como yo los conozco…

… les dije toda la verdad de lo que paso, quise ser los más especifico posible para que entendieran mi gran temor…, se supone que al momento de que Fluttershy arrojara la cubeta con agua a Starlight, su Cutie Mark debería haber quedado descubierta, exponiendo así su mentira y su manipulación hacia todos los aldeanos…, pero la gran incoherencia que sucedió aquí comparado con lo que yo conocía de la otra Equestria, fue que con el efecto de la ropa y de que su magia le permitía recrear aquel símbolo de la igualdad sobre su ropa, y bueno…, lógicamente la cubeta con agua no serviría de nada, porque no era maquillaje lo que había en su ropa, sino el efecto de su magia, el maquillaje estaba en su costado cubierto…

 **Celestia** \- (todas analizaban mi explicación…, y luego de mucho pensarlo, entendieron perfectamente mi temor…, ahora comprendían porque finalmente quise tocar este tema que esperaba nunca tener que tocar…)… ahora lo comprendo…, si nos guiamos por lo que nos han contado Twilight y Will, en verdad fue una situación completamente incoherente a lo que Will sabría qué pasaría…, (dice mirándonos a Twilight y a mí con entendimiento…), una situación como esa podría haber terminado en una catástrofe mucho peor…

 **Luna** \- de no haber sido por la intervención de Will en los eventos, no puedo siquiera imaginar el cambio radical que esto podría haber supuesto en el flujo de la continuidad… (Una forma elegante de decir, que no sabemos que hubiese pasado si no hubiese estado yo ahí…)

 **Twilight-** para asegurarme de algo, todos estamos entendiendo bien el punto aquí, correcto? (con algo de dificultad, pero si, todos sintieron…), entonces, repasemos un segundo lo que sabemos, les parece bien? (sonó como una buena idea…)

 **Applejack** \- de acuerdo Twilight…, sabemos que Will posee conocimientos sobre Equestria y nosotras, debido a que son conocimientos de una Equestria alterna de otra dimensión… (Todas de acuerdo con eso…)

 **Fluttershy-** también que en esa Equestria, los ponys son similares a los del mundo de Will… (Todos asentimos…)

 **Rarity** \- y por lo tanto, no es de sorprendernos que cosas que para ellos sean totalmente normales, para nosotras quizá no tengan mucho sentido…, como lo de salir a las calles sin ropa, que horror… (Entendimos su punto, pero no hacía falta que dramatizara eso ultimo…)

 **Pinkie-** entre otros eventos que ya conocemos y que Will nos ha dicho como se supone debieron haber sucedido… (Ese fue posiblemente el punto mas clave…)

 **Rainbow** \- y también que Will iba viajar a esa Equestria, pero termino por alguna razón en la nuestra…, razón que aun desconocemos… (Desde su trono, ella dirige su mirada hacia mí…)

 **Will** \- ni siquiera yo estoy del todo seguro, pero…, los seres con gran poder que me enviaron aquí simplemente me escribieron una carta informándome de que este mundo era una mejor opción para mí, al menos eso fue lo que me dieron a entender…

 **Celestia** \- … una mejor opción eh? (su profundo pensamiento capto la atención de todos…),… esa fue… una selección de palabras muy interesante…

 **Twilight** \- en que piensa princesa? (pregunto intrigada…)

 **Will** \- tiene alguna idea de lo que me quisieron decir?, me encantaría saberlo también… 8le dije esperando alguna respuesta que me ayudara…)

 **Luna** \- querida hermana? (luna también tiene curiosidad, y creo que todos…)

 **Celestia** \- (Celestia seguía pensativa…, pero…)… lo lamento, solo estoy analizando todos los datos, pero temo que ni yo estoy del todo segura de que quisieron decir estos seres en realidad…, solo estoy especulando… (Un poco decepcionante oír eso…), lamento no poder ayudarte mucho más a entender el porqué Will… (Oh cielos, no quería que se sintiera así…)

 **Will** \- no diga eso princesa, yo estoy agradecido porque me ayude a analizar todo esto…, estoy agradecido con todos por su ayuda… (Mis sinceras palabras mejoraron un poco el ambiente…), se que han querido saber más sobre mi y sobre el conocimiento que poseo, y que yo no he podido colaborar mucho con eso por causa de mi temor de estropear algo…, pero debo darles las gracias por escucharme ahora que puedo hablar mas debido a estos tiempos de necesidad… (Parecen comprenderme bien…)

 **Twilight** \- desde luego que si, puede que seamos curiosos sobre cómo es que posees tanta información, pero no eres un desconocido y mucho menos alguien de peligro, eres nuestro amigo, y por supuesto que estamos aquí para escucharte y ayudarte… (Las palabras de Twilight me llenan de alegría…)

 **Will** \- gracias Twilight…, no imaginas lo mucho que me tranquiliza oír eso… (Le dije sonriendo, esta me devolvió la sonrisa…)

 **Luna** \- ayudar a un amigo que nos ayudado a todos, nunca mejor dicho Twilight Sparkle… (Ella se sonroja por el cumplido de Luna…), y por cierto Will, me he dado cuenta de que una vez más nos has estado llamando princesas a mi herman mí, que sucedió?, no me dirás que el estar lejos de nostras tanto tiempo te hizo perdernos algo de confianza? (dice arqueando una ceja con una mirada picara…, espera, que?)

 **Will** \- c-como dice? (observe las pequeñas risitas de todos por mis nervios…), oh, valla, no, yo-, yo no me había dado cuenta de eso… (Dije sonriendo algo avergonzado y rascando m cabeza…)

 **Celestia** \- jejeje, imagino que fue por la seriedad desde que empezó toda la conversación lo que te hizo actuar algo nervioso y formal por tus instintos… (Y yo creo que dio justo en el clavo, lo que no ayudo a disminuir mi vergüenza…)

 **Will-** oh, cielos…, jejeje, lo lamento, creo que otra vez me deje llevar por el momento… (Dije sonriendo, pero parece que a todos les divierte…)

 **Applejack** \- jeje, clásico de Will, no tienes remedio hermanito…

 **Rainbow** \- no hay un pony como él, jeje, entendieron?

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, siempre sabe cómo sacarnos una sonrisa en cualquier situación…

 **Rarity** \- apuesto a que debe ser por su naturaleza tan amable…

 **Spike** \- hah, más bien de hecho podría ser su talento especial, me pregunto cómo se vería una Cutie Mark como esa en él?, jejeje…

 **Will** \- o-oigan, ya párenle, creo que estamos perdiendo el puno importante aquí… (Trate de minimizar mi humillación…)

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight pony su mano en mi hombro…) y de quién crees que es la culpa, uh? (me pregunta en tono burlón…)

 **Will** \- o-oye… (No tiene caso eh?,… bueno, mejor solo dejar que terminen…),… jejeje, como sea…

… rápidamente volvimos a los puntos importantes, principalmente aquel al que quería llegar…, mi preocupación por esas situaciones incoherentes fue lo que finalmente me impulso a contarles todo esto, y eso es algo que después de todo lo que hemos hablado, pudieron entender sin mucha dificultad…, así que, avanzamos mas en el tema, hasta terminarlo…

 **Luna** \- entonces, en pocas palabras Will, es apenas en este momento en que se presento una situación muy fuera de lo normal para ti, correcto? (yo le asentí pensativo…), lo suficiente como para que quisieras tocar todos estos temas importantes, lo que quiere decir, que en un futuro no muy lejano podrían presentarse más situaciones que tampoco sucederán exactamente como tu las "conoces", no es así?

 **Will** \- no estoy seguro de eso…, por eso me siento algo asustado… (Mi respuesta no fue satisfactoria para nadie, ni siquiera para mi…), después de lo que sucedió con Starlight Glimmer y Dark Opal, y como las cosas cambiaron radicalmente a como se supone que debían suceder…, yo…, bueno… (Me sentí algo nervioso…)

 **Applejack** \- creo que lo entiendo dulzura… (Me sorprendí un poco, y Applejack capto la atención de todos…), te preocupa que algo tan peligroso como esto pueda volver a suceder, por eso finalmente nos estas contando esto, para cuidarnos mejor… (Lo que dijo hizo reaccionar a todos…)

 **Rarity** \- por supuesto, ahora lo entiendo, si estamos consientes de que algo podría no ir según lo que Will "sabe", podremos estar mejor preparadas para afrontarlo, y ya no nos resultara tan extraño que Will se involucre en estas cosas tan peligrosas… (Su razonamiento le pareció satisfactorio a todos por lo que veo…, ahora ella me ve fijamente…), oh tesoro, no me digas has tenido que soportar ese horrible temor de que algo salga mal tu solo todo este tiempo, en verdad lo has hecho así?, desde el mismo día en que nos conociste? (pregunta con algo de lastima por mi y algo de asombro…)

 **Will** \- … y-yo… (Todos me ven con esa misma mirada…, y yo…),… s-si…, así es…, así ha sido desde el principio… (Y ahora todos suspiraron asombrados por eso…, supongo que debió de ser como una bomba para ellos…)

 **Rainbow** \- p-pero Will, como es posible que cargaras con eso completamente solo, día tras día, sin saber si todo iba a salir bien, sin saber si algo podría solo no ser como tú "lo sabes" (pregunta con asombro y preocupación en su tono…)

 **Will** \- (yo me siento algo cabizbajo…) no fue nada fácil al principio…, incluso hubieron muchos momentos en los que temía lo peor…, temía que algo pudiera hacerles daño… (al decir eso, las miradas impresionadas y preocupadas todas se volvieron un poco mas… dulces…), pero… (Yo las veo fijamente a todas…, y esbozo una ligera sonrisa), con el pasar del tiempo, se volvió algo normal en mi…, el pensar todos los días en ustedes…, el saber que estoy aquí para poder ayudarles…, el no poder decirles nada porque es algo que se supone que no debía revelar porque sabía que sería algo muy chocante y difícil de asimilar para todos ustedes…, pero lo más importante… (Todas me ven fijamente…), la sensación de saber que lo que hacia valía la pena…, porque sabía que estaba haciéndolo bien, y que estaba cuidando a mis amigas…, a mi familia… (Dije sin poder evitar la sonrisa…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (ninguna ha salido de su asombro aun…) n-no puedo creerlo Will…, e-esto…, esto quiere decir que todo este tiempo nos has estado cuidando incluso mas allá de lo que nosotras hubiésemos podido imaginar… (Dice con gran asombro y los ojos abiertos…)

 **Will** \- se que parece algo fuerte, pero… (Rainbow me interrumpió…)

 **Rainbow** \- ¡algo fuerte?, es una broma amigo?, es como si estuvieses sacrificándote por nosotras desde siempre, como si nunca te hubieses ido a esa otra dimensión llena de humanos en primer lugar! (Dice con algo de emoción mesclada con su impresión y esos ojos brillantes, a su más puro estilo…), ¡eso es simplemente asombroso, como es que lograste hacer todo eso?!

 **Will-** a veces yo mismo me pregunto de donde saco la fuerza…, pero creo que la respuesta se volvió muy clara para mí… (Dije algo sonrojado…)

 **Pinkie** \- (Pinkie desaparece de su trono y se coloca junto a mí para darme un fuerte y sorpresivo abrazo…) ¡uuuuuy, yo se la respuesta, duh, es tan obvio es amor, el fuerte amor que nos tiene a todos! (por raro que parezca, su abrazo no me asfixio…, cada uno reacciono a su manera con lo que dijo Pinkie, pero yo me avergoncé y no supe cómo reaccionar…, hasta que…)

 **Celestia-** (Pinkie me suelta y se queda a mi lado…) debo decir que la joven Pinkie Pie ha dicho algo muy importante y que estoy segura de que es la verdad…, no hay poder más grande que el amor hacia nuestros seres queridos, y ese es el poder que el joven Will ha usado para brindarles a todos sus amigos su cuidado y protección…, no es así mi joven Will? (pregunta sonriéndome…)

 **Will-** (yo la vi sonrojado…, luego sonreí y…), así es princesa…, quiero decir, Celestia jeje… (Ambos reímos un poco por eso…, y mis amigas reaccionaron con todo esto…)

 **Rarity-** (Rarity se sonrojo…) oh tesoro, nosotras también te amamos mucho, y pensar que como todo un caballero estuviste protegiéndonos a todas en silencio desde el principio y nunca supimos verlo en su totalidad…, estoy simplemente conmovida… (Dice algo dramática…)

 **Will** \- la idea era que nunca lo supieran, para que así no tuviesen que preocuparse de lo que pudiera salir mal y me lo dejaran todo a mí…, para que yo me encargara de hacer la cosas correctamente…, después e todo, estamos hablando de sucesos que ocurrieron en otra Equestria no en esta exactamente… (Les comente…)

 **Applejack-** pero hermano, si nos lo hubieses dicho desde el principio te hubiésemos entendido perfectamente, no están de acuerdo?… (Pregunto a todos, y yo observo como todos asienten…), tal vez ese asunto de la otra Equestria hubiese sido algo difícil de similar, y quizá no hubiésemos podido evitar lo que sucedió allá en la villa, pero al menos estaríamos consientes de que tu estarías apoyándonos desde el principio por esos motivos y eso nos hubiese dejado más tranquilas… (Lo que dice es cierto…)

 **Will** \- lo sé…, se que tienes razón Applejack, pero…, es que se supone que debía mantenerlo en secreto para no alterar la historia más de lo que de por si ya lo hago con el simple hecho de estar aquí en esta Equestria…, es que…, me preocupaba que algo malo les pasara por mi culpa, por eso lo mantuve en secreto…, así ha sido desde el primer día en que llegue… (Dije algo pensativo…)

 **Applejack** \- … oh cielos…, escucha Will, l-lo lamento, y-yo no quería hacerte sentir mal, en verdad no era mi intención, yo solo…, yo solo quería que supieras que siempre te hubiésemos apoyado… (Me dice con un tono de arrepentimiento…)

 **Will** \- (yo reaccione…) lo sé, pero precisamente por lo que dijiste antes y por las circunstancias que se presentaron, fue por lo que decidí contarles esto hoy…, porque ahora siento que están en su derecho de saber que podrían suceder cosas que no son como se supone que "yo sé" que pasaran…, quiero que estén prevenidas y mejor cuidadas…

 **Twilight** \- lo entendemos bien amigo… (Me dice sonriendo…), y estoy segura de que hablo por todas cuando digo que te agradecemos infinitamente todo lo que has hecho por nosotras desde el principio… (Ella se levanta de su trono con una sonrisa y viene a abrazarme…, yo correspondí el abrazo con gusto…), eres un amigo invaluable…, no sé si fue el destino o solo casualidad que terminaras llegando a esta Equestria, pero gracias otra vez por decidir quedarte en nuestras vidas…, no lo hubiésemos querido de otra forma… (Me dice dulcemente…)

 **Will** \- de nada Twilight…, y gracias a todos ustedes por aceptarme… (dije feliz, y Pinkie estaba a punto de llorar de alegría al vernos…), y lo más importante que deben recordar ahora que saben todo esto, es que siempre estaré cuidándolas, y no es una opción, nunca se les ocurra pedirme que no lo haga porque no sucederá…, siempre estaré cerca de ustedes, amigas ponys… (Dije cortando el abrazo con Twilight y viéndolos a todos…)

 **Twilight** \- jeje, pues eso es justo lo que esperamos de ti, amigo humano… (Me dice riendo…)

 **Rainbow** \- si-sí, que lindo y que tierno, pero si de verdad quieres "estar con nosotras y cuidarnos mejor" como dices, mas te vale no volver a perderte en otra dimensión amigo… (Que manera tan brusca de cortar el ambiente, y sé que no soy el único que lo piensa…)

 **Rarity** \- Rainbow Dash, que cruel forma de romper un momento tan conmovedor como este… (hah, lo sabia…)

 **Rainbow** \- que?, ese es el trato y ya lo sabe… (Pero que frialdad…)

 **Applejack** \- jejeje, oh Rainbow Dash, siempre tratando de ocultar lo que sientes en verdad diciéndole cosas duras a sus amigos jejeje… (Rainbow se sonrojo por eso…)

 **Rainbow** \- q-que?, n-no, eso n oes…, bah, como digas… (jeje, que mala es para fingir, y ese sonrojo no la ayuda en nada…)

 **Celestia** \- (todos estábamos mucho mejor después de esto, al menos así lo siento…) jejeje…, gracia otra vez Will, por decidir compartir con nosotros algo tan importante, una vez más me demuestras ese gran amor que sientes por nuestro hogar…, tu hogar… (Dice amablemente…)

 **Luna** \- debo decir que no puedo culparte por mantener esto en secreto durante todo este tiempo, dimensiones paralelas y viajes entre mundos es algo difícil de asimilar, especialmente cuando estos involucran conocimientos sobre acontecimientos en los que podrías influir de manera positiva o negativa… (Palabra sabia, y creo que todas estamos de acuerdo con ella…), pero me alegra que nos hallas hecho saber que todo hasta ahora ha fluido con normalidad, eso me deja mucho mas tranquila…

 **Will** \- jeje, aún me parece estar soñando, todo esto ha sido simplemente increíble, quiero decir, se que debería estar un más serio ahora, pero no puedo evitar sentir la emoción recorriéndome todo el cuerpo, que pasara mañana?, y que pasara el día después?, estoy ansioso por continuar mi aventura aquí… (Mi entusiasmo les causo algo de gracia…), oigan, es en serio, he estado pensando esto durante un tiempo, y la verdad…, es que me encantaría tomarme algo así como unas vacaciones e ir a recorrer varias ciudades de Equestria… (Eso capturo la atención de todos…)

 **Twilight-** que?, de verdad? (yo le asentí…), pero, entonces eso significaría que- (la interrumpen…)

 **Rarity** \- uh, yo pienso que es una esplendida idea, después de todo lo que has pasado, un tiempo para relajarte te haría mucho bien, y un recorrido por los lugares más maravillosos de nuestro mundo suena como una esplendida idea, eso podría ayudarte a conocerlo aun mejor… (Ella me entiende…)

 **Will-** exacto, quiero decir, podre "saber muchas cosas", pero no sé nada sobre cómo son las cosas a través de toda Equestria, y quiero saberlo todo, quiero vivirlo yo mismo jeje…

 **Rainbow** \- hah, si bueno, pues conserva ese sentimiento, porque algo me dice que apenas acabamos de empezar… (Dice compartiendo mi sonrisa de emoción…), y no parece una mala idea, ya es tiempo de que veas y disfrutes de muchas más cosas, quien sabe, tal vez si Twilight te ayuda con un hechizo que te permita caminar en las nubes, podría llevarte a visitar Cloudsdalle… (Eso me emociono y me hizo ver a Twilight…)

 **Twilight-** e-eh?,… bueno **,** creo que podría hacerlo, pero oigan, creo que Will- (la interrumpen de nuevo…)

 **Rarity** \- o si lo prefieres, yo personalmente podría llevarte a recorrer Manehattan, para mi seria todo un placer… (Es amable de su parte, pero…)

 **Twilight-** de hecho chicas, me parece que no entienden lo que- (la interrumpen otra vez…)

 **Applejack** \- y no te olvides de lo importante que es dar lo mejor de ti a todo pony que conozcas compañero… (Lo sé muy bien…), si quieres un lugar como el hogar, vallamos a ver Appleloosa, te presentare a mi primo Braeburn… (Si supiera que ya fui, pero ese no es el punto…)

 **Twilight** \- escúchenme chicas, creo que lo que Will trata de decir es- (a mí se me hace que Twilight ya capto mis intenciones, lástima que la siguen interrumpiendo…)

 **Pinkie** \- uh, me encantaría presentarte a mi familia en la granja de rocas, te presentaría como mi primo jiji, te imaginas cómo reaccionarían?, seguro estarían confundidos, y apuesto a que tu y mi hermana Maud se llevarían de maravilla…

 **Twilight** \- oigan chicas, no lo entienden, Will trata de decirles que quiere hacer un viaje- (si, definitivamente Twilight sabe lo que planeo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm…, pero Will, por cuanto tiempo te irías?, espero que no sea por un largo tiempo, te echaríamos mucho de menos otra vez… (… y ese comentario hizo que mis amigas reaccionaran…)

 **Rainbow** \- … ¡wow, espera que?, te refieres a…! (creo que finalmente se dieron cuenta…), ¡hey Will, cuando hablabas de ir a recorrer Equestria, te referías a hacerlo por tu cuenta?, como, sin que ninguna de nosotras te acompañe?, completamente solo?! (Parecen realmente sorprendidas por eso…)

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight se da un facepalm…) eso, es justo lo que trataba de decirles… (Pobre Twilight jeje…)

 **Spike-** ir a viajar tu solo?,… creo que no soy el único que estará pensando en que podría resultar peligroso para ti, quiero decir, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando un pony que no te conoce te ve, cierto amigo? (Creo que ese fue el punto más valido de todos…)

 **Pinkie** \- hahaha, haha, que buena broma Will, por un segundo me la creí, que te irás a ver las ciudades tu solo sin compañía, haha…, ha… (… nadie se está riendo…),… e-espera que?, eso fue en serio? pero porque?, es que no quieres que te acompañemos? (lo pregunta con unos ojitos que me provocaron diabetes, mi gran debilidad…)

 **Will** \- (yo acaricie su cabeza y esta hizo ese ruidito de gusto y movió la cola como de costumbre…) p-por supuesto que no Pinkie, no digas eso ni en broma, jamás podría no querer estar con mis queridos amigos… (Al menos lo que dijo la tranquilizo…), lo que sucede es más una cuestión personal… (Dije dejando de acariciarla…)

 **Applejack** \- cuestión personal?, podrías explicarlo mejor compañero? (tratare…)

 **Will** \- bueno…, es que… (No estoy seguro de como decirlo…)

 **Rarity** \- por favor tesoro, no nos dejes con esta angustia… (La entiendo, pero…)

 **Will** \- (aun esperan mi respuesta…)… escuchen, si no les molesta, la verdad creo que es mejor que toquemos ese tema en otro momento, además, estoy hablando de algo que aun siento que es muy pronto para hacer, apenas acabo de regresar hace un par de días y todavía no me he readaptado a mi vida aquí…, por desgracia no he tenido tiempo… (Y si, lo digo pensando en los problemas que me trajo Starlight principalmente…)

 **Rainbow** \- que?, pero- (a interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- por ahora ese viaje solo es un plan lejano, podemos hablar de eso luego, en estos momentos solo quiero volver a vivir aquí en Ponyvile, visitar a todos mis amigos, y pasar la noche en la linda casa que con tanto cariño me regalaron las maravillosas y hermosas princesas Celestia y Luna… (Dije sonriendo…)

 **Luna** \- (ambas princesas se sonrojaron por lo que dije, pero rápidamente tanto ellas como todos, principalmente Twilight, captaron que dije eso para romper el hielo como suelo hacerlo jejeje…) ha-ha, que gracioso, veo que tu extraño humor sigue completamente intacto aun después de todo este tiempo, amigo Will… (Dice con algo de sarcasmo…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, lo siento, no fue mi intención… (O tal vez si…)

 **Celestia** \- jeje, por favor no te disculpes… (Poco a poco, las risas se calman y regresamos a la normalidad…),… entonces, después de todo lo que hemos conversado aquí hoy, hay algún otro asunto del que desees contarnos Will?, ya sabes que puedes contar con nostras para ayudarte si eso aligera tu carga… (Sus palabras y su sonrisa me hacen sentir conforte…, pero creo que ya estoy bien…, por ahora…)

 **Will** \- no, al menos por ahora no creo que haya nada más que me este inquietando princesa Celestia…, solo me alegro de haber podido contarles todo esto y que ustedes pudiesen entenderlo bien… (Sus sonrisas me demuestran que se alegran por mí…)

 **Rainbow** \- hah, y acaso lo dudaste?, estoy con Applejack en que no tendrías que haberlo ocultado desde un principio…, otra Equestria, dimensiones alternas, ponys como animales, tu mundo, como sea, que importa todo eso?, no digo que no sea sorprendente, incuso increíble para nosotras, está bien, lo reconocemos, es algo difícil, solo sigo que tienes la mala costumbre de estresarte demasiado por todo… (wow, esta pony nunca aprenderá a medir sus palabras…, pero hay que admitirlo, todos pensamos eso y que también tiene un punto valido…), o no?, no estoy en lo correcto?

 **Twilight** \- jeje, si Rainbow Dash, probablemente lo estas… (Rainbow Dash hace su pose de orgullo…),… pero entonces?, ahora qué hacemos?, Starlight sigue desaparecida, y tengo el presentimiento de que no aceptara esa derrota como si nada…, estoy segura de que volverá…, puedo sentirlo… (Y valla que está en lo cierto, no los culpo por estar todos preocupados…)

 **Celestia** \- quizá…, algún día…, pero por ahora, es mejor que se enfoquen en ustedes mismos y en esperar lo que posiblemente sea el próximo llamado de este mapa… (Dice acercándose a él para verlo detenidamente…), tengo la sensación de que este solo fue el comienzo, y este mapa jugara un papel muy importante en tus deberes como princesa, mi querida Twilight Sparkle… (Sus palabras hacen sonreír a Twilight, calmar un poco las ansiedades de todos…)

 **Twilight** \- yo también lo creo Princesa…, está bien, seguiremos con nuestras vidas y nuestros deberes, y esperaremos el próximo llamado cuando este ocurra…, están de acuerdo con ese plan chicas? (pregunta viéndolas…)

 **Applejack** \- pues por ahora no se me ocurre un plan mejor, no sabemos a donde fue Starlight, y esa pony ha demostrado que es muy buena en lo que hace, de nada servirá tratar de encontrarla aun…, además, debido a estos percances tengo trabajo atrasado en la granja, así que mejor me enfoco en eso jeje… (Puedo imaginar cómo se siente…)

 **Rainbow** \- he perdido algo de fuerza en las alas por haber estado encerrada ahí, ahora tendré que dedicare el doble a mis entrenamientos de vuelo, claro que estoy de acuerdo con ese plan… (Clara y directa…)

 **Rarity-** haber tenido que dormir en ese sucio suelo y perder 2 noches de mi sueño de belleza fue la peor parte de toda la tortura por la que nos hicieron pasar… (… sin comentarios, alerta de Drama Queen…), cuando Will apareció supe que había encontrado mi salvación y mi terrible tormento terminaría… (Por un lado me hizo sonrojar, pero por el otro lado esas risitas por parte de los demás no me ayudan…)

 **Will** \- Rarity, no hace falta que exageres… (Dije apenado…)

 **Rarity** \- estoy hablando completamente en serio… (Dice con firmeza y seriedad en su tono y mirada, y eso es lo que más temo…)

 **Luna-** conque es así eh?, creo que aún ha detalles que no nos has contado Will… (Otra vez viéndome con esa mirada picara y esa ceja arqueada…)

 **Pinkie** \- hahaha, sí, nos sorprendió en medio de la noche con bolsas llenas de comida y dulces, eso fue increíble, sabía que a él le encanta hacer locuras, pero creo que nunca me hubiese imaginado eso jijiji… (Creo que la princesa Luna está utilizando esto como pretexto para seguirme viendo con esa mirada que sabe que me pone nervioso…)

 **Will** \- … por favor, ya no me tortures más… (Al decir eso, esta dejo salir un ruidito de risa, y termino…, termino mi tormento…, entonces fije mi atención en Fluttershy…), y tú que harás Fluttershy?, te conozco bien e imagino que tu prioridad serán tus amigos animales…

 **Fluttershy** \- si, mis animalitos deben estar muy preocupados por mí, especialmente Angel, me pregunto si les habré dejado suficiente comida?, no estoy segura, oh valla… (Se preocupa más por ellos que por sí misma, clásico de ella jeje…), oh, es verdad, y Esmeralda, Esmeralda debe extrañarte mucho Will, deberías acompañarme a buscarla a mi hogar cuando terminemos aquí… (Podría tener razón…)

 **Will** \- me parece bien, así también podría volver a ver a tus animales, crees que se alegraran al verme? (pregunte sonriendo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- jeje, estoy muy segura de que si… (Me responde igual…)

 **Twilight** \- de acuerdo, veo que todos tenemos planes, entonces…, ammm…,… lo siento, olvide lo que iba decir… (Eso nos causó algo de gracia, no es muy común que le pase eso jeje, y Twilight se sonrojo ligeramente…), y-ya recordé jeje, les iba a decir que por el momento estaré aquí, usare este tiempo para atender mis deberes como princesa e investigar un poco más por mi cuenta el mapa… (Eso si nos sonó muy común en ella…), y tu Spike?, te quedaras a ayudarme?

 **Spike** \- (este se levanta de su trono y se acerca a ella…) oh, tu sabes que si Twilight, para eso soy tu asistente número 1, lo olvidas? (ella lo "abraza" usando su ala y él le abraza la pierna…), además, acaban de llegar de un viaje bastante peligroso y agotador, alguien debe asegurarse de que descanses apropiadamente y no te excedas con el trabajo como de costumbre… (Hahaha, rayos Spike, todos sabemos que es verdad, pero decirlo en voz alta no pone a Twilight en una posición muy cómoda…)

 **Twilight** \- (Twilight avergonzada corto el "abrazo") jejeje, je, si bueno, "ejem", como decía… (Porque me ve a mí?), entonces, eso fue todo Will? (yo le asentí…),… eso fue todo… por ahora, cierto? (lo está haciendo otra vez, así que le di una mirada algo seria, y diría que capto el mensaje…), ok, ok, solo preguntaba… (Me relaje…)

 **Celestia** \- supongo que esto significa el final de esta conversación… (Twilight y yo le asentimos…), muy bien, en ese caso mi hermana y yo volveremos a Canterlot de inmediato y meditaremos todo lo que hemos conversado aquí…, si descubres algo nuevo acerca del mapa y deseas compartirlo con nosotras, ya sabes que estaremos para escucharlo Twilight… (Le dice abrazándola en señal de despedida…)

 **Twilight** \- gracias princesa Celestia… (Le dice sonriendo, y cortan el abrazo…), hasta luego…

 **Celestia** \- hasta la próxima Twilight…, (ahora me ve a mí y se me carca para abrazarme…, casi por instinto, correspondí su abrazo…), y hasta luego a ti también, mi valiente humano…, y gracias, gracias por confiarnos esto, te prometo que la confianza que has depositado en nosotras no será en vano… (Me dice sonriéndome mientras cortamos el abrazo…)

 **Will** \- hasta luego, y gracias a usted princesa…, quiero decir, gracias a ti, Celestia…, jeje, creo que aún tengo que trabajar en eso… (Reímos un poco por eso…)

 **Luna** \- y Will… (Ella se me acerca…), por favor no temas…, entiendo que aun ahora debe de ser duro para ti el haberte visto algo forzado a revelarnos toda esta extraordinaria información…, pero espero que después de lo que ha pasado aquí, mi hermana y yo hallamos podido personalmente ayudarte a sentir como se aligera esa gran carga que portas… (Me quede sin palabras por un momento…, luego ella me abrazo despidiéndose de mí y me susurro al oído…), y también…, ahora poder volver a cuidarte en tus sueños…, soy más que solo tú "princesa favorita" como sueles llamarme jeje…, también soy tu amiga…, y cuentas conmigo y mi hermana al igual que con tus amigas aquí en Ponyville… (Eso me hizo sonrojar…, pero reaccione y correspondí felizmente ese abrazo…, luego lo cortamos…), por favor nunca lo olvides… (Me dice guiñándome un ojo…)

 **Will** \- gracias princesa Luna…, nuca lo olvidare… (Le dije con alegría…)

 **Luna-** eso está mejor…, hasta luego, y hasta luego a todos… (Dice viéndonos a todos y caminando con su hermana…)

 **Celestia** \- nos retiramos entonces…, hasta pronto a todos… (Ella y su hermana comienzan a irse de la sala de los tronos…)

 **Todos** \- ¡hasta luego princesas! (dijimos todos despidiéndonos, y ellas finalmente abandonaron el lugar…)

 **Will** \- (yo me seque el sudor de la frente y suspire aliviado…, la princesa Luna tenía razón, realmente pude sentir como un gran peso se iba de mis hombros…, tanta fue mi paz interior que no note como las chicas y Spike me veían con esas sonrisas algo raras…)… oigan, no me miren así, debo haber perdido más de la mitad del agua de mi cuerpo por todo lo que he sudado a causa de mis nervios… (Y para hacerlo peor, ahora se ríen…), oigan, en mi mundo a eso se le llama Bullyng… (Me hacen recordar cosas que no quiero…)

 **Pinkie** \- jijiji, y en este también… (No estas ayudando…), lo siento, lo siento jiji, es solo que estoy muy emocionada, se podría decir que estamos conviviendo y riendo como solíamos hacerlo antes, y eso me hace sonreír de alegría… (Y valla sonrisita…)

 **Applejack** \- además compañero, ahora que ya nos has contado todo esto es seguro que te sientes mucho mejor de no tener todo ese peso encima, todas podemos notarlo en tu rostro, no puedes culparnos de que seas bastante expresivo jeje… (Eso me hizo sonrojar…)

 **Will** \- alguna podría por favor decirme algo que me ayude a terminar de calmarme, me siento como un niño recién salido del hospital… (Dije casi rogando, yes solo les causo más gracia…)

 **Rainbow** \- hahaha, bueno, pues si eso quieres, tengo justo lo que necesitas… (Estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que fuera, pero en vez de decirme algo, ella volvo hacia mi espalda y…, ¡auch!), listo, mejor? (que descaro, y con qué risita lo pregunta…)

 **Will** \- (ese palmazo enserio dolió…) si supongo…, gracias por intentar… (El sarcasmo resalta en mi cara…)

 **Rainbow** \- cuando quieras jejeje… (Sin vergüenza…)

 **Spike-** ahora si te sientes mejor amigo? (… curiosamente, creo que si…)

 **Will** \- curiosamente, creo que si… (Mi respuesta les agrado a todos…)

 **Twilight-** bueno, entonces creo que ya terminamos aquí, y es seguro decir que ahora mismo todas tenemos mucho en que pensar después todo lo que ha pasado, principalmente después de lo de hoy… (Todas asienten, ya puedo imaginarme que aun necesitan algo de tiempo para terminar de asimilar nuestra conversación aquí…), en ese caso creo que fue todo por hoy, vallan chicas, ocúpense de sus asuntos, y Spike y yo estaremos aquí si nos necesitan… (Todas asintieron de acuerdo…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (Fluttershy se acerca a mí…) ammm…, Will? (yo la vi…), vendrás conmigo entonces? (… ah, ya recuerdo…)

 **Will** \- seguro, por favor guíame, creo que después del tiempo que estuve lejos de Ponyville necesito refrescar mi memoria un poco… (Ella sonríe…)

 **Fluttershy** \- bueno…, ammm… (Que sucede?),… estaba pensando…, t-te gustaría quedarte en mi casa a tomar el té?, pienso que a mis animalitos les gustaría poder pasar algo de tiempo contigo ahora que has vuelto…, y a mí también me gustaría… (… me hizo sonrojar, no esperaba que dijera eso…), i-incluso podría prepárate algo de cenar si tienes hambre…, d-digo, si no te molesta… (Es lindo que con el tiempo haya aprendido a ser más asertiva, pero sigue siendo tan tímida que desvía su mirada y juguetea con su cabello jeje…)

 **Will** \- (la tome de la mano para ayudarla con sui timidez, lo que la sorprendió e hizo que me viera a los ojos…) me encantaría Fluttershy, gracias por tu amabilidad… (Le dije sonriendo, y esta me devolvió la sonrisa algo sonrojada jeje, luego solté su mano…)

 **Rarity** \- oh cierto, tesoro, iras con Fluttershy a su casa a buscar a tu mascota, cierto? (ambos le asentimos…), entonces, cuando terminen por favor ven a mi boutique para que arregle tus ropas, están demasiado usadas y desgastadas, por no mencionar también quemadas… (Eso último fue culpa de Starlight…)

 **Will** \- bueno…, está bien, pero esta vez- (ella mi interrumpe…)

 **Rarity** \- no, no, no, ni lo pienses… (Ok, no entendí…), se exactamente lo que ibas a decir, ibas a decir que esta vez me pagarías por la ropa, y mi respuesta es un rotundo no…, no después de todo lo que hiciste por nosotras, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer… (Otra vez me van a poner en esa posición?)

 **Will** \- pero Rarity- (no me dio oportunidad…)

 **Rarity** \- he dicho que no, y esa es mi última palabra… (Sigue firme o más bien necia en esa decisión…)

 **Will-** pero es que yo- (no tiene caso…)

 **Rarity-** nada de eso Will, no lo aceptare, y esa es mi última palabra…, otra vez… (jeje, no pude evitar reír un poco…)

 **Will** \- (yo suspire resignado…) está bien, tu ganas…, para que me esfuerzo?, si sé que no te voy a ganar esa discusión… (Y su rostro cambio de una expresión firme a una sonrisa victoriosa…),… jejeje, cielos Rarity, si vas a seguir haciéndome ropa gratis mejor solo me das un cupón permanente, un pase V.I.P, o lo que sea que de un diseñador de modas… (Hahaha, solo trataba de sonar gracioso, pero creo que esta vez ni yo medí bien mi capacidad, todos aquí se rieron a carcajadas por lo que dije, pobre Rarity, la hicimos sentir avergonzada…)

… se acabó…, estoy soñando?, aun no puedo creer que enserio se acabó…, aun no puedo creer que después de todo el tiempo que tuve que retener ese secreto, esto termino así…, le conté todo esto en serio a mis amigas y a las princesas, o estoy soñando y apunto de despertar?,… no,… sé que no es así…, lo hice…, en verdad lo hice, y eso no es todo, mis amigas en serio enfrentaron y aceptaron toda esa chocante y dura verdad…, y ahora por primera vez desde que me fui de mi mundo, finalmente me siento más aceptado aquí que nunca…,… madre…, maestro…, entrenador…, me están viendo ahora verdad?,… como lo hice?,… están orgullosos de mí?,… jejeje…,… gracias… por darme la fuerza…

… bla-bla-bla, demasiado dramatismo, ya pase por eso, me concentrare en el ahora…, todas mis amigas se fueron a sus respectivos deberes, y como lo planeamos, Fluttershy y yo fuimos a su casa…, disfrute cada segundos de su compañía, y del paseo…, y al llegar ahí, disfrute de estar rodeado de animalitos y animalotes en el caso del señor oso jeje…, y Esmeralda…, Esmeralda salto a mis brazos y no se volvió a separar de mí en ningún momento…, se acurrucaba en mí y expresaba lo mucho que me quería y extrañaba, y con esa lindura, estuve acariciándola casi toda la tarde…, este tiempo se me está haciendo muy relajante…, solo un pequeño detalle, los animalitos de Fluttershy si me reconocieron y me recibieron como a un viejo amigo, pero el señor oso aun asusta un poco con esa fuerza que tiene, casi me saca todo lo que comi en la villa de Starlight con ese abrazo…, en fin, solo un detalle menor…

… este pequeño picnic en el jardín de Fluttershy fue justo lo que necesitaba, es fácil adivinar que la sola presencia de alguien tan dulce y adorable como ella ayuda mucho a sentirte en comodidad y seguridad…, además, cocina delicioso jejeje…,… bueno, le agradecí por todo, y está muy dulcemente me dijo "fue un placer" con una sonrisa, pero ya era hora de irme, tenía que aprovechar la poca luz del sol que quedaba e ir con Rarity antes de que oscureciera…, esta noche si planeo dormir bien en mi suave camita jeje…

… corrí rápido con Esmeralda sobre mi hombro hacia la boutique de Rarity, la cual me recibió con gusto…, lo primero que le pregunte es si se encontraba Sweetie Belle, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla a ella y también a Scootaloo, pero al parecer aún seguía con sus amigas, por lo que no podre verla hoy, lastima, pero en fin volviendo al punto, Rarity me llevo hasta un probador para cambiarme de ropa, y cuál fue mi sorpresa?, que habían al menos 5 tipos pantalones, camisas, zapatos, en fin, Rarity había hecho mucha ropa especialmente para mi mientras estuve lejos…, su sonrisa de vergüenza y esa carita de "no lo pude evitar" lo dicen todo…, el caso es que le deje mi "ropa principal" por decirle de alguna forma a esa ropa negra con zafiros que me hizo hace mucho tiempo, y me puse una de las tantas prendas que había hecho para mí, luego me dijo que le diera algo de tiempo para poder hacerme el mismo diseño con la misma tela especial, ya que al parecer esta estaba demasiado desgastada y quemada y no podría "salvarse",… pues bueno, es lo que hay, y considerando que ella insiste en no querer cobrarme, no puedo quejarme de nada verdad?, jejeje…

… en fin, ya que ella insistió tanto, tome también el resto de la ropa que me hizo en unas bolsas que me dio, y me dirigí directamente a casa con Esmeralda…, estoy cansado, y quien no lo estaría en mi posición?, quiero dormir, y solo espero poder hacerlo sin que "alguien" decida interrumpir mi sueño…, no creo tener la paciencia para poder soportarlo, no hoy…,… y por fin llegue, aquí estoy, hogar dulce hogar…

 **Will** \- (abrí las puestas con mi llave, Esmeralda y yo entramos, y cerré la puerta…, leugo camine hasta llegar a mi habitación y entrar…) ha sido todo un viaje…, en más de un sentido… (Pensé en voz alta…, Esmeralda me veía sin entender muy bien a que me refiero…), oh, descuida mi pequeña, no te preocupes por eso, ya paso todo, lo importante es que finalmente estamos aquí en casa, tu qué opinas? (dije acariciándola y está realmente lo disfrutaba y me sonreía…), jejeje…, cuanto te extrañe Esmeralda…, te quiero muchísimo mi bebe… (Mis sinceras palabras hicieron sonreír y sonrojar a la pequeña, y esta comenzó a abrazar mi cabeza y acurrucarse en mi cuello con dulzura…), jejeje, me haces cosquillas… (La pequeña sinvergüenza lo está haciendo a propósito, como se nota que ha pasado mucho tiempo con Angel…), jeje, ven aquí, mini revoltosa… (La tome con las manos y la bese en su cabecita…), qué opinas?, creo que es hora de descansar… (Ella asiente, incluso deja salir un bostezo, y puedo notar sus parpados algo cansados…), muy bien, entonces, te dejare en la cama, yo iré a tomar un baño y volveré pronto, no me esperes, pues ir durmiendo si quieres… (Dije dejándola en la cama…)

… me desvestí en la habitación, me envolví con una toalla, tome una pijama y me dirigí al baño, pero Esmeralda aún sigue despierta, creo que insiste en esperarme para dormir juntos, eso es tan adorable de su parte jeje…,… esa fue la ducha más refrescante y relajante que me he dado en un largo tiempo, pero el sueño ya está sobrepasándome, mejor término de una vez…, termine, ahora adormir…, jejeje, Esmeralda realmente me espero, pero se está frotando los ojos por el cansancio, se ve tan adorable…, me recosté en la cama, me arropé, y me prepare para dormir…, esmeralda tiene su propia almohada sobe la cual dormir jeje, normalmente dormía sobre mi pecho, pero en estos momentos estoy durmiendo de lado…

 **Will** \- (yo la acaricie un poco más antes de dormir…) buenos noches mi pequeña mascotita de ojos verdes…, estoy muy feliz de poder volver a estar contigo… (Esta disfrutaba de mis caricias, y aferró su cuerpo a mi mano mientras se acostaba sobre su almohada y cerraba sus tiernos ojitos…, no me soltaba…) jeje, está bien, me parece justo…, buenas noches… (Y con eso ultimo dicho, le di un último vistazo…, luego cerré mis ojos…, y finalmente, me dormí…)

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… curioso.**

 **¿?** \- … buenas noches…, "sniff",… estoy muy feliz…, "sniff",… volviste…, "sniff",… regresaste conmigo…, estas aquí conmigo…, como antes…, "sniff",… por favor…, no te vayas…, "sniff",… no me dejes sola…, te lo pido…, te quiero mucho…, "sniff",… si te vas otra vez…, llévame contigo…, "sniff",… no me abandones…, porque…, porque…, quiero estar contigo para siempre…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… los rayos del bello sol de Celestia entraban por la ventada de mi habitación y me iluminaban…, abrí mis ojos con mucha relajación tranquilidad…, como si todo el estrés de ayer hubiese sido solo un sueño…, y lo primero que vi fue a mi dulce Esmeralda…, pero…, tenia…, ella estaba…, bueno…, tenía restos en sus ojos de haber sollozado, por qué será?,… supongo que cuando nos levantamos en la mañana algo de líquido se escapa por los ojos a veces, pero porque será que…?,… bueno, da igual, no creo que se sienta mal, quiero decir, tiene una linda sonrisa en su rostro, y no me soltó la mano en toda la noche…, realmente parece estar feliz…

… bien, pues ya descanse bastante, hoy va a ser un día en el que quiero hacer muchas cosas, saludar viejos amigos, recorrer Ponyville, incluso trabajar en la granja si es que puedo jeje…, Esmeralda finalmente se despertó, bostezo, y me sonrió en señal de buenos días…, me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha y terminar de despertarme…, lego de eso me vesti con una de las nuevas prendas que me dio Rarity…, bueno, al menos debo reconocer que ella supo no dejarse llevar por sus "momentos de inspiración" y hacer que estas ropas fueran llamativas, debo agradecerle por eso…, más que todo hay pantalones negros y azules, camisas negras, azules marino y purpura oscuro, y los zapatos son tan cómodos como los que suelo usar, perfectos para alguien que se mueva tanto como yo…, si, está bien así jeje…

… bien, pues es hora de comenzar mi día, primero lo primero, iré a visitar a Zecora, luego a los señores Cake para comer los dulces de su tienda, tal vez desayune por ahí, tengo ganas de probar comida en restaurante o algo así, paseare un poco, esperare hasta medio día para ir a visitar a las niñas cuando salgan de la escuela y también poder volver a ver Cheerilee, luego de eso iré a la granja por el placer de trabajar ahí y ya veré que hacer después de eso…

 **Will** \- (estoy frente a la puerta de mi casa y listo para salir, y Esmeralda esta sobre mi hombro, parce que quiere acompañarme…) jeje, parece que esta vez te quedaras conmigo eh? (dije acariciándola…), que me dices?, lista para nuestro día juntos? (esta me asiente sonriendo…), bien, pues vamos entonces… (Abrí la puerta, salimos, y me di la vuelta para cerrarla…, estaba listo para comenzar respirando el aire puro de esta hermosa mañana y sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol de Celestia…, y entonces…)

 **¿?** \- valla, hasta que te decidiste por salir, empezaba a pensar que me había equivocado de dirección y esta no era tu casa, no es muy caballeroso de tu parte dejar esperándome, sabes? (… eh?), aunque por otra parte, siendo justos, supongo que venir tan temprano y sin avisar no es de mucha ayuda verdad? (… un segundo, no entiendo, quien esta-?), ok, ok, antes de que digas algo cursi como sueles hacerlo, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, estoy diciendo cosas irracionales, no lo pude evitar, está bien?, lo siento…, es que realmente estaba deseando poder ser yo quien viniera avistarte al menos una vez, listo, ahí lo tienes, me hiciste decirlo, contento? (… visitarme?), además, nunca había estado aquí, y con todas las "maravillas" que he escuchado sobre este pueblo, es normal sentir curiosidad, no?, me conoces bien, tu sabes que me encantan las aventuras… (… ah sí?),… ¡y bien?, oye, te vas a quedar dándome la espalda todo el rato?, voltéate y mírame de una vez, rarito de otro mundo!

 **Will** \- (sin entender nada, me di la vuelta para ver quien estaba hablándome, y…, vi a una linda unicornio vestida con falda, camisas y sandalias, y no se nada de moda, pero creo estaba bien combinada, la menos se veía bien para mí, y estaba bien arreglada…)… ammm…, lo lamento, tal vez estoy algo olvidadizo porque me levanta hace poco, pero…, nos… conocemos de algún lugar? (… oh-oh, algo me dice que no debí haber dicho eso…)

… y cuál fue su reacción?, fue fruncir el ceño con enojo, es más, vi el momento exacto en el que perdió la paciencia, luego dio unos pasos hacia mí, e intento darme una patada giratoria en la cara como toda una profesional en combate…, reaccioné a tiempo y logre bloquear el golpe con mi brazo, pero ese no es el punto…, el punto es que ella está usando falda, y aunque no es una falda corta…, bueno…, oh Dios, con lo débil que soy con las chicas, porque tuve que ver eso?,… eran rosadas…, ni loco pienso decírselo en voz alta…

 **¿?** \- (ella se apartó de mi tras terminar su patada y creo que se tranquilizó un poco…) y bien?, eso te ayudo a recordar grandísimo bobo?, o acaso debo intentar hacer trampa y usar magia como la primera vez que luchamos? (… la primera vez que…?,… no…, pero que idiota, como es que no me di cuenta?, ahora si es verdad que no puedo decirle lo que vi en voz alta, me mataria…)

 **Will** \- ¡no puede ser, H-Heartwill, eres tú?! (Porque siento que ya viví algo así antes?)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡no, soy mi madre, claro que soy yo tonto! (no hace falta el sarcasmo, para empezar yo no he conocido a su madre…)

 **Will** \- ¡p-pero que haces aquí?! (Para que pregunte eso?, creo que ya lo dijo…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije hace rato?! (Mi error…)

 **Will** \- (yo me calme un poco…) e-espera, por favor, no te enojes más, ahí que tranquilizarnos primero, si?, por favor Heartwill… (Muy a regañadientes, ella me hizo caso…), p-por supuesto que te escuche, es solo que…, wow… (Tanto se me nota el sonrojo en la cara?)

 **Heartwill** \- "wow"?, q-que quieres decir con "wow"? (pregunta confundida…)

 **Will** \- es que…, es que…, tu estas…, bueno, solo mírate… (Ella se miró, y creo que capto el mensaje, solo que no le gustó mucho…)

 **Heartwill** \- ha-ha, si, la yegua que se disfrazó de semental y no soporta a los tontos refinados y sus absurdos modales de repente quiso verse más femenina, que gracia… (Se cruzó de brazos y me desvió la mirada, creo que cree que me estoy burlado…)

 **Will** \- no Heartwill, no es eso a lo que me refiero… (Volvió a dirigirme la mirada…), en verdad estas vestida muy linda, puedo notar que incluso cepillaste tu melena y tu cola, mucho mejor que cuando usas esa armadura de guardia que fue diseñada solo para sementales, lo que trato de decirte es que me sorprendiste porque te vez muy hermosa… (No pude evitar expresarlo abiertamente…, oh, ya recuerdo donde viví algo como esto, fue con la otra Heartwill y ella me…, oh-oh…)

 **Heartwill-** … (…)… (… primero el sonrojo de vergüenza…, luego el ceño fruncido por no saber cómo expresar bien sus emociones…, luego la mirada de fiera salvaje…, ¡y ahora acorrer!) ¡WIIIIILL!

 **Will** \- (empecé a correr, y Esmeralda se sujetaba de mi como podía…) ¡porque me persigues?, que te hice ahora?!

 **Heartwill** \- (me persigue…) ¡tú sabes bien-, yo-, lo que-, ahhhhh, qué más da?, tan solo déjame ponerte las manos encima pata poder desquitarme!

 **Will** \- (a pesar de mi miedo hacia su enojo, esto empieza a parecerme divertido…), ¡jejeje, primero tendrás que alcanzarme para eso!

 **Heartwill** \- ¡hah, es un reto lo que escucho?, pues prepárate, no creas que te me escaparas como la última vez! (creo que también se dejó llevar…)

… bueno, este día sí que comenzó con toda una sorpresa, y no tengo ni idea de cómo afectara esto al resto de mi día, tratándose de Heartwill cualquier cosa podría pasar hoy…, pero está bien para mí, nunca esta demás la compañía de un amigo en un día que pudo haber sido un poco aburrido jeje…, ahora la pregunta es, como rayos hare para tranquilizarla y que me diga exactamente que quiere?,… lo que es más, ahora que lo pienso, como encontró la dirección de mi casa?,… espero tener respuestas pronto…

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Ay dios mío, ya me imagino los comentarios de la gente, que porque me tarde?, que sucedió?, y un enorme etc…**

 **Bueno, para hacerles corto el cuento y no aturdirlos, poco después de haber terminado el capítulo anterior, tuve la necesidad de mudarme…, así, tal cual, y por si fuera poco, lo hice en medio de estas fechas festivas de noviembre y diciembre en final de semestre universitario, y para colmo, como el trabajo se está acumulando, tuvimos que empezar inmediatamente el siguiente semestre…, lo están entendiendo verdad?, así que ustedes me dirán, con qué tiempo iba a subir un capitulo nuevo?, y si lo hacía, tendría que ser uno muy corto e insatisfactorio tanto para mí como para ustedes…**

 **Así que me dije a mi mismo, ¡NO!, no subirás un capitulo nuevo hasta que** **está bien hecho, redactado, y concluya correctamente, en pocas palabras, que sea satisfactorio…, pues bien, aquí está, y espero que sirva para todos ustedes como regalo de navidad y año nuevo, pues voy a estar ocupado en estas fechas, y con todo el asunto de la mudanza que aún no está terminado…**

 **No puedo decir con seguridad cuando estarán listos los siguientes capítulos, pero sí puedo decir esto, no desesperen nunca, yo aquí sigo lento pero seguro, y a esta segunda temporada aún le faltan al menos 2 capítulos más antes de terminar, y que yo me tome mis correspondientes vacaciones jejeje XD**

 **En fin, ya lo saben, no importa las dificultades que se nos presenten en la vida, siempre hay que buscar seguir adelante, sin importar cuanto tiempo tome…, y como siempre, comenten, pregunten, sugieran, y nos vemos la próxima vez…**

 **¡Hasta luego y felices fiestas!**


	50. Anuncio 11

**Antes que nada, se que muchos se estarán preguntando cuando estará listo el próximo capítulo, pero descuiden, estará listo en febrero, puede que para el 15, y de no ser así, entonces el 28…, será el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta segunda temporada, luego de eso estaré ausente durante un tiempo para poder atender completamente este enorme problema que hay en la universidad…, pero en fin, después discutiremos el comienzo de la tercera temporada, por ahora quiero tocar otro tema…**

 **Muchos me han estado preguntando, y sé que se lo han preguntado a si mismo en algún momento…, que tan amplio es el conocimiento de Will?**

 **Pues bien, eso, mis queridos amigos, es algo que decidirán ustedes mismos…, asi es, aquí y ahora tocaremos ese punto y resolveremos esa duda de una vez por todas…**

 **He estado analizando mucho esto, y he llegado a una solución, pero no quisiera tomar esta decisión sin consultarla con ustedes, ya que considero que tienen todo el derecho de opinar…, y la respuesta es esta:**

 **He llegado a 3 posibles opciones.**

 **1- el conocimiento de Will es completo (ya después arreglare el "como"), por lo que el "se muchas cosas", será una broma que nunca perderá su gracia XD**

 **2- el conocimiento de Will se limita hasta la película del 2017, es decir que no poseerá conocimiento de lo que sucederá desde la octava temporada en adelante…**

 **3- el conocimiento de Will se limita hasta la séptima temporada, es decir que no poseerá conocimiento de lo que sucedió en la película del 2017 en adelante…**

 **Ustedes pueden escoger lo que consideren más apropiado, solo háganmelo saber por comentarios y mensajes y así llegaremos finalmente a una conclusión final, así que, resolvamos esto democráticamente, ustedes elijan la opción que prefieran y yo me encargare del resto…**

 **Muy bien, habiendo dicho esto ya, también es hora de continuar con nuestro juego anterior, las 7 candidatas ya están listas y las conocen, son:**

 **7- Gilda, 6- Cheerilee, 5- Fleur Dis Lee, 4- Sassy Saddles , 3- Tree Hugger , 2- Coco Pommel , 1- Maud Pie**

 **Cada uno de ustedes tendrá un punto por cada candidata, en total son 7 puntos, y ya pueden comenzar a distribuirlos como mejor les parezca, y para el ganador del juego anterior, como te dije anteriormente, tú en lugar de tener 7 puntos, tienes 10 puntos, felicidades XD**

 **Pues bien, con todo esto listo y dicho, solo queda que se diviertan y que esperen el próximo capítulo, así que, si tienen alguna otra duda, solo háganmela saber, hasta la próxima, y recuerden, sin importar que tan difíciles las cosas parezcan, siempre existirá la manera de resolverlas…, la respuesta está en su corazón…, eso es lo correcto que hay que hacer…, jejeje, si, ya se que suena cliché, solo hablaba solo, hasta luego X3**

 **... hu..., yih hu..., banu bnuhdu..., sio bnuhdu..., hu ac ycí?,... Yciny?**


	51. 1 día con mis viejos amigos

**Nota: ¡feliz 33 de febrero! (si no entendieron la referencia, vean la feche e hoy y el especial navideño de los padrinos mágicos XD), el chiste es que técnicamente aun es febrero, por lo que no nos retrasamos jejeje…**

 **Como sea, comencemos de nuevo, "ejem", hola-hola, aquí su querida amiga Fate para presentarles el nuevo capítulo jejeje, y como convencí a DOI para que me dejara hacerlo otra vez?, bueno…, eso lo dejare a su imaginación X3, tal vez el hecho de que este muy ocupado tenga algo que ver…, jiji, en fin, estaba revisado algunas cosas y que impresión damas y caballeros, por ahora las votaciones de las candidatas están tomando giros inesperados, solo mírenlo ustedes mismos:**

 **7- Gilda: 2**

 **6- Cheerilee: 9**

 **5- Fleur Dis Lee: 9**

 **4- Sassy Saddles: 2**

 **3- Tree Hugger: 0 (aun no puedo creer que hasta Gilda tenga más votos que ella 0_0)**

 **2- Coco Pommel: 11**

 **1- Maud Pie: 13**

 **Díganme si no es increíble?, y por si fuera poco los votos de su nivel de conocimiento también dan resultados inesperados, pero eso me los guardare en secreto así que no diré nada al respecto jeje XD, y en este momento estoy yo sola aquí, así que por esta vez solo me verán a mi…, o más bien, me oirán a mí?,… o se dice me leerán a mí?,… espera, eso es siquiera posible?, bueno ustedes entienden, díganme si no es una gran dicha el poder disfrutar solo de mi presencia sin que nadie más se meta jejeje X3**

 **Pues bien, a atender lo importante, un capítulo más, una aventura más, y muchas por venir en el futuro, ahora solo siéntese, relájense, y disfruten de esta historia…**

 **Temporada 2, Capitulo 15: 1 día con mis viejos amigos…**

… bueno, este día sí que comenzó con toda una sorpresa, y no tengo ni idea de cómo afectara esto al resto de mi día, tratándose de Heartwill cualquier cosa podría pasar hoy…, pero está bien para mí, nunca esta demás la compañía de un amigo en un día que pudo haber sido un poco aburrido jeje…, ahora la pregunta es, como rayos hare para tranquilizarla y que me diga exactamente que quiere?,… lo que es más, ahora que lo pienso, como encontró la dirección de mi casa?,… espero tener respuestas pronto…

 **Will** \- (luego de un rato de correr sin parar, ni siquiera me fije bien a donde me dirigía…) ¡oye Heartwill, ya podemos terminar con esto?, tengo cosas que hacer hoy, y mucho con que ponerme al día! (trate de razonar…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡no me digas, acaso pretendes decirme que vine hasta aquí para nada?, que prefieres que me valla?, es eso?! (No lo está tomando muy bien…)

 **Will** \- ¡claro que no, no era esa mi intención! (le aclare mientras corría…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡y entonces cual era?! (Me dijo mientras me perseguía…)

 **Will** \- ¡es solo que no tengo ganas de pasar por esto hoy, estos días han pasado muchas cosas, estoy muy agotado, en verdad solo quiero un día para pasear tranquilamente en el pueblo en el que vivo! (Más claro no puedo ser…, pero creo que mis palabras le llegaron, puedo notarla algo pensativa mientras aún me persigue…), ¡por favor Heartwill, además, lo que dije antes lo dije de verdad, no pretendía ofenderte de ninguna manera, por favor terminemos con esto, quiero caminar, no correr!

 **Heartwill** \- … (…)… (… que le sucede?, ahora mismo me está viendo con un rostro mucho más pensativo de lo normal…, casi como si se estuviera calmando…, y ahora hasta esta sonriendo un poco, eso es bueno para mí, no?)… ¡estás hablando en serio Will?, no te estuviste burlando de mí, cierto?, todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora, lo dices de corazón?! (Me pregunta seria, pero sin agresión…)

 **Will** \- ¡s-sí, de verdad, y-y no me molesta para nada que estés aquí, al contrario, debo darte las gracias de tomarte las molestias de haber venido hasta acá para visitarme, no podría hacer tal cosa como decirte que te fueras después de eso, más bien, te gustaría acompañarme?, podríamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para enseñarte Ponyville! (en verdad se está tranquilizando, no lo puedo creer…)

 **Heartwill** \- … (… ahora la noto sonriendo más, que estará pasando por su cabeza?,… pero finalmente, como si ella me quisiera complacer, poco a poco disminuyo su velocidad hasta dejar de correr, me sorprendió, pero ya que lo hizo, yo también lo hice…, luego de estar pensativa un poco más, me vio directamente a los ojos desde nuestra corta distancia, no pude ver más deseos de pelear en ella, sino más bien pura tranquilizad, y entonces…)… jejeje…, acepto…, entonces, por favor llévame a todos los lugares que tu frecuentarías…, nada me gustaría más que poder pasar un tiempo contigo justo ahora…, y…, bueno…, lamento mucho lo de hace rato, todo eso fue mi culpa por ser tan mala para expresar bien mis emociones…, sé que soy una impulsiva y una agresiva, pero aun así tu siempre me has tratado como tu amiga…, siempre me has demostrado que si me aprecias…, creo que…, bueno…, lo que trato de decirte es…, gracias Will…, gracias por todo, especialmente por soportar mi actitud jeje…

 **Will** \- … (… me dejo sin palabras…, hacía tiempo que no sentía mis ojos a punto de salirse de mis cuencas por la impresión…),… no puedo creerlo…, madre mía… (Acaso exagero con mi reacción?, esta unicornio en serio supo dejarme tieso…)

 **Primera persona, Heartwill POV.**

¡"pasear tranquilamente en el pueblo en el que vivo" eh?, debería creerle?, cuando le ponga las manos encima a Will, lo voy a-, lo voy a-, ahhhhh, que rabia, no sé ni que es lo que voy a hacerle, solo sé que estoy-, que estoy-, enojada?, no, bueno, no lo sé, no debería estar enojada, me vestí más tonta, digo, mas "femenina" con la deliberada intención de mostrarle que también puedo sacar este lado mío cuando yo quiera, y funciono, vi claramente que funciono, se sonrojo al verme, incluso me dijo que estaba hermosa, entonces porque lo estoy persiguiendo como si en verdad quisiera lastimarlo?, yo no quiero lastimarlo, no estoy enojada con él, yo sé que estoy contenta de haberlo escuchado decir eso, obtuve justamente el resultado que quería, entonces porque me siento así?, ahhhhh, esto es lo que en verdad me enoja, el no poder entenderme yo misma!,… yo estoy…, estoy…

 **Heartwill** \- … (…)… (… me quede callada mientras pensaba con rapidez…, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al darme cuenta de la verdad…)… ¡estás hablando en serio Will?, no te estuviste burlando de mí, cierto?, todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora, lo dices de corazón?! (Le pregunte seria, pero sin agresión…)

 **Will** \- ¡s-sí, de verdad, y-y no me molesta para nada que estés aquí, al contrario, debo darte las gracias de tomarte las molestias de haber venido hasta acá para visitarme, no podría hacer tal cosa como decirte que te fueras después de eso, más bien, te gustaría acompañarme?, podríamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para enseñarte Ponyville! (sus palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos d una buena vez…)

… eso es…, ahora lo veo…, estoy enojada conmigo misma por no saber expresarme bien…, y estoy actuando como si quisiera que Will pagase el precio de mi debilidad…, no es justo para ninguno de los 2…, y no es su culpa nada de esto, yo fui la que apareció sin avisar cuando seguramente él ya tenía planes…, aun no puedo creer que incluso se está ofreciendo a enseñarme Ponyville después de que lo estuve persiguiendo por enojo…, este chico nunca deja de sorprenderme…, jejeje…, ya no me extraña haberme enamorado de el…, ya es tiempo de que supere esta absurda debilidad, y será mejor que comience ahora…, jeje, apuesto a que Will se sorprenderá con esto, un pequeño regalo de parte de la única amiga "refinada" que tengo…, gracias Octavia, enserio me ayudaste jejeje…

 **Heartwill** \- … (… no pude vitar esbozar una sonrisa, Will ni se imagina mis intenciones…,… disminuí mi velocidad, ya estaba más tranquila, y Will al darse cuenta también lo hizo, hasta que ambos quedamos de pie a un poco distancia el uno del otro, y m e puse a reflexionar con cuidado lo que le diría, y al terminar, lo vi directamente a los ojos desde nuestra corta distancia, y francamente yo tampoco quiero esto, no tengo ganas de discutir ni de pelear hoy, no es a lo que vine en primer lugar…, solo quiero pasear con él…, eso es a lo que vine…)… jejeje…, acepto…, entonces, por favor llévame a todos los lugares que tu frecuentarías…, nada me gustaría más que poder pasar un tiempo contigo justo ahora…, y…, bueno…, lamento mucho lo de hace rato, todo eso fue mi culpa por ser tan mala para expresar bien mis emociones…, sé que soy una impulsiva y una agresiva, pero aun así tu siempre me has tratado como tu amiga…, siempre me has demostrado que si me aprecias…, creo que…, bueno…, lo que trato de decirte es…, gracias Will…, gracias por todo, especialmente por soportar mi actitud jeje…

 **Will** \- … (… hahaha, mira nada más la cara de bobo que tiene ahora, como extrañaba ponerlo en esa posición tan incómoda, siempre me resulta tan divertido…),… no puedo creerlo…, madre mía… (jejeje, te tengo…)

 **Heartwill** \- jeje, que ocurre?, tan raro es que yo pierda las ganas de discutir? (pregunte cruzándome de brazos en burla…)

 **Will** \- (el reacciono…) n-no, es que…, tu…, hace poco estabas tratando de…, y ahora no… (haha, sus raras reacciones en verdad me divierten…)

 **Heartwill** \- jejeje, ya olvídalo bobo… (Dije acercándome a él y abrazándolo por el brazo para mostrarle que ya no estaba enfadada, y claro que tuvo que sonrojarse, típico de el…), vamos, no perdamos más tiempo, quiero conocer todas las cosas que este lugar tiene para ofrecerme…, dijiste que me lo mostrarías verdad? (pregunte con unas sonrisa algo coqueta, solo para molestarlo un poco jeje…)

 **Will** \- c-claro, lo hice, y te mostrare todo lo que conozco de aquí… (jeje, esos nervios son tan naturales en el…), p-pero antes, podrías soltarme el brazo?, no quiero que piensen que-, bueno-, tu sabes… (Creo que le preocupa el hecho de que hay ponys caminando por aquí y teme que nos vean así…)

 **Heartwill** \- jejeje, no quiero, mejor aguántate amigo… (Y eso solo lo puso más nervioso, casi como si se resignara jejeje…, pero ahora que me fijo en este lugar…),… por cierto Will… (Él se olvida de sus nervios y me ve…), en donde estamos exactamente?

 **Will** \- (miramos a nuestro alrededor, veíamos ponys ir y venir, bancos para sentarse, muchos árboles en los alrededores, y la verdad yo no tengo idea de donde estamos…)… oh valla, corrimos hasta llegar a la plaza en la entrada del pueblo, que despistados fuimos…

 **Heartwill** \- una plaza eh?, como un pequeño parque para pasear o algo así? (el me asiente…), ya veo…, bueno, creo que de tanto correr necesito descansar mis cascos unos minutos, así que, si no te importa… (Solté su brazo y me senté en uno de esos bancos…, y el muy tonto se quedo ahí donde lo deje, es que no capta?), oye, te vas a quedar ahí todo el rato?, ven aquí y siéntate conmigo… (El reacciono y me hizo caso…, se sentó junto a mí con algo de nervios, puedo notarlo…, es un bobo…, pero es un bobo al que admiro y respeto mucho, solo que no lo demuestro…), tu nunca vas a cambiar ese pequeño problema que tienes cierto? (pregunto con algo de sarcasmo…)

 **Will** \- (el me ve menos sonrojado y un poco mas serio…) he intentado hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, pero empiezo a pensar que no es lo que parece…, empiezo a pensar que mi "debilidad" con las chicas, si se le puede llamar así, en instintivo en mi…, y si es así, pues…

 **Heartwill** \- … entonces no tendría solución, porque los instintos pueden controlarse, pero no se pueden cambiar… (El asintió, afirmando lo que dije…), eso sí es un problema…, no quisiera estar en tu posición la verdad, te imaginas si yo me volviera tímida ante cualquier varón?

 **Will** \- jeje, en tu caso no puedo imaginarte siendo tímida en ninguna circunstancia en realidad… (… me le quede viendo fija y seriamente un momento…, y el entendió el mensaje…), oh, lo siento, una broma muy pesada cierto?

 **Heartwill** \- (… en realidad…) y te digo que es lo peor de todo?, que ni siquiera pude enrojarme contigo por decir eso, porque en el fondo yo misma lo acepto como verdad…, eso en que me convierte?

 **Will** \- … ammm…, en una pony… realista?,… en una yegua… tolerante?,… ehhh…, perdón, honestamente no sé qué decirte… (Lo noto en su mirada…)

 **Heartwill** \- … jejeje…, hahahahaha… (No pude evitar reír, pero creo que él está confundido…), hahaha, si, ya sé lo que estas pensando, que esas palabras realmente es muy difícil aplicarlas a mí, hahahahaha, vamos, yo también puedo reírme de mi misa a veces, sabes?, además, fue divertido, yo lo admito, ahora tu admítelo jejeje…

 **Will** \- (él lo pensó un poco…) bueno…, jeje…, si, para que ocultarlo jejeje, lo siento, es que no quería reírme de eso y hacerte penar que me estaba burlando jeje…

 **Heartwill** \- haha, oh, por favor, si vas a pensar en eso todo el día no podremos divertirnos, prefiero que hagas eso que siempre haces y seas más espontaneo jejeje, vamos, quiero que seas tú mismo, hazlo… (Dije atacándolo con mis manos para hacerle cosquillas ahí mismo sentados en el banco, solo que mis cosquillas no son precisamente con "cuidado" jeje), ¡hahaha, vamos, prométeme que siempre serás tu mismo, vamos, vamos!

 **Will** \- ¡hahaha, está bien, está bien, tu ganas, lo prometo! (hah, que fácil…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡nada de "tu ganas", no me gusta que mi oponente se rinda, toma, esto, y esto también! (aumente la intensidad de mi "ataque"), ¡qué esperas?, dame algo de pelea flacucho jejeje!

 **Will** \- (este continua riéndose y está tratando de usar sus manos para apartarme, pero lo tengo sometido jeje…) ¡haha, ya detente, no lo soporto, soy muy cosquilludo hahaha!

 **Heartwill** \- ¡te digo que me des algo de pelea, donde quedo ese espíritu de lucha que sueles tener?, hazlo salir, si no lo haces no me detendré, hazlo, ahora, hazlo! (jeje, es tan divertido reírme de el…)

 **Will** \- ¡hahaha, bien, pues como quieras! (y al decir eso, con unos movimientos rápidos de sus manos, el sujeto mis brazos y logro detenerme…, ahora esta tomando aire para calmarse…),… por favor…, no vuelvas…, a hacer…, eso… (En verdad fe para tano?, jeje…)

 **Heartwill** \- jeje, y pensar que algo como eso te agoto precisamente a ti, ahora conozco una de tus debilidades… (Y soltó mis brazos…)

 **Will** \- lo dices como si fuéramos enemigos y ahora pretendieras usarlo en mi contra… (… mejor no digo nada y que sea sorpresa jejeje…), además, tú ya sabias de mi debilidad con las chicas, y que tanta importancia puede tener eso?

 **Heartwill** \- jejeje, ninguna, ninguna… (Dije agitando mi mano, ni siquiera me esforcé en disimular, estoy segura de que lo noto…, luego me fije en algo…),… bueno, por ahora olvidemos eso hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte… (el no parece querer olvidar lo que insinué, pero igual prefiere cambiar de tema…), he estado viendo a esa ardilla en tu hombro y recuerdo haberla visto varias veces ya en Canterlot cuando tú estabas, y me he preguntado, es tu mascota y no de la pegaso amarilla? (pregunte señalándola…)

 **Will** \- (él la toma con una manos y la sostiene frente a ambos mientras la acaricia con la otra mano…) jeje, si, su nombre es Esmeralda, dime si no es la ardillita más hermosa que has visto en tu vida… (Es idea mía o esa ardilla esta sonriendo sonrojada mientras disfruta de esa caricia?), mira esos ojitos verdes, dime si no son cautivadores? (El termina de acariciarla y la acerco un poco a mí y yo la vi de frente…, me sorprendí un poco con eso ojos tan lindos…)

 **Heartwill** \- … ohhh, debo reconocerlo, sus ojos en serio son preciosos… (Creo que en verdad me cautivaron un poco…, en verdad es muy linda en general…, ok, ya basta, despierta, despierta…), ammm, bueno, la verdad no creí que serias el tipo de pony que le gusta tener mascotas, con lo mucho que sueles viajar y trabajar por lo que se… (Por lo que me ha dicho y me han contado…)

 **Will** \- puede que sea cierto, pero se podría decir que esta pequeña y yo tenemos algo de historia… (Historia?)

 **Heartwill** \- historia? (el me asiente…), que clase de historia? (pregunte intrigada…)

 **Will** \- veamos…, ya se, recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?

 **Heartwill** \- como olvidarlo, no cualquiera me envía a la enfermería de un golpe en la cabeza… (Dije con un tono irónico…)

 **Will** \- jeje…, lo siento… (Ya empozo otra vez…)

 **Heartwill** \- olvídate de eso, ya lo superamos, yo te provoque, moleste a una de tus amigas, y me diste mi lección, listo?, bien, ahora a lo importante, que pasa con ese día? (fui cortante porque no quiero pasar por este asunto de las disculpas de nuevo…)

 **Will** \- je…, si está bien, bueno, el caso es que luego de eso me preguntaste cosas sobre quién era, como llegue aquí y demás, lo recuerdas? (yo asentí…), lo cierto es que se me olvido mencionarte otros detalles, como por ejemplo que cuando aparecí en medio del bosque Everfree fui "recibido", por decirlo de alguna forma, por muchos animales…, y entre ellos… (Eh?, que hace?, porque me está acercando a su masco-?, ohhhhh…, ya comprendo…)

 **Heartwill** \- … ahora entiendo, la conociste apenas llegaste a Equestria… (El asiente sonriendo…),… entonces…, se podría decir que ella es como tu- (el me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- mi primera amiga?, exactamente eso jeje… (Justo lo que creí…)

 **Heartwill** \- jeh, eso es lo que yo llamo algo extraño e inusual, sin mencionar cursi, pero para que me sorprendo?, a ti al parecer siempre te pasan esta clase de cosas, flacucho de otro mundo… (A pesar de que se que lo que dije fue un poco directo, a él no parece afectare ni un poco, aun sigue sonriendo…),… no me lo tomes a mal, aun así, creo que eso fue algo…, bueno…, lindo…, o-o algo así… (Me costó un poco decirlo, hasta me sonroje un poco, estoy segura de lo noto…), "ejem", bueno, en fin, ya aclaraste mi duda, y reconozco que este parque es bonito pero ya me aburrí de estar aquí sentada, vallamos a otro sitio, a donde tú quieras, yo te sigo… (Dije levantándome y sacudiéndome un poco la falda…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, ok, ok… (Él se levanta sonriendo y la ardilla se trepa hasta su hombro…)

 **Heartwill** \- de que te estás riendo? (pregunte seria…)

 **Will** \- jeje, de nada, de nada… (Con esa cara no le creo nada…)

 **Heartwill** \- esperas que me crea eso?, no me mientas, dímelo… (Le exigí…)

 **Will** \- lo dejare tu imaginación jeje… (Disculpa?)

 **Heartwill** \- con que esas tenemos ahora, no? (rápidamente cruce mi brazo por detrás de su cuello y lo acerque a mí con fuerza, dejando nuestras cabezas una junto a la otra mientas lo tengo a mi merced, su ardilla se subió a su cabeza para evitar que la aplastara con mi brazo…), vamos, habla ya… (Sabia que se avergonzaría con esto…)

 **Will** \- H-Heartwill, o-oye, por favor suéltame… (haha, siempre funciona con el…)

 **Heartwill** \- hah, te estabas riendo de mi verdad? (El trago saliva nervoso…), jeh, lo sabía, pues ahora es mi turno de reírme de ti y de tu debilidad con una yegua como yo amigo, haha… (Dije con cara de desafío…), vamos, dime que siente que te "abrase" de esta manera, te sientes avergonzado, nervioso, tímido, o las 3 juntas?, hahaha…

 **Will** \- no por favor, todo menos eso, estamos en público… (No soporta tanto contacto directo conmigo jeje…)

 **Heartwill** \- y a mí que mas me da que nos vean? (eso solo lo pone más nervioso…)

 **Will** \- p-para ya, por favor… (Está tratando de zafarse con sus manos, y se podría hacerlo, solo que no está usando toda su fuerza contra mí, sabía que no lo haría jeje…)

 **Heartwill** \- conque quieres jugar eh?, a ver qué te parece esto? (use mi otro brazo para abrazarlo del cuello por el frente…, ahora si parecía toda una escena vergonzosa… para el jejeje…), haha, con esta pose los ponys de aquí sí que tendrán una extraña impresión de nosotros jejeje…

 **Will** \- no, no, no, no, no Heartwill, ya tenme piedad por favor, sabes que detesto ser el centro de atención… (Puedo notarlo, esta tan rojo que parece que cambio de color, no puedo dejar de reírme del jeje, y los ponys que caminan la rededor ya están empezando a vernos raro, eso en serio lo afecto…), Heeeeeartwiiiiill… (jeje, ok, fue divertido, pero creo que ya fue suficiente…)

 **Heartwill-** jeje, está bien, está bien, vallamos a otro lado entonces… (Creo que logre calmar sus nervios un poco jeje…)

 **¿?** \- (estuve a punto de soltarlo, pero de pronto…) ¡wo-ho-ho, no puedo creerlo, miren a quien tenemos aquí, hey Tavy, aquí hay algo que no ves todos los días! (quien es esta unicornio con gafas que acaba de aparecer caminando hacia nosotros?, y porque nos observa como si nos conociera?), ha pasado un largo tiempo amigo, como has estado?, aunque por lo que veo bastante bien jejeje… (Dice dejando unas bolsas en el piso y quitándose las gafas, y más bien parece conocer a Will…)

 **Primera persona, Vinyl POV.**

 **Flashback (30 minutos antes de que Will y Heartwill se encontraran)**

 **Vinyl** \- (¡"CRACK"!) ¡ASOMBROOOOOSO!

 **Octavia** \- ¡VIIIIINYYYYYL! (estaba tan centrada en mi música, que para el gran final, no pude evitar terminar con un estruendo, y tengo la sensación de que tal vez eso no le gustó mucho a mi amiga…)

… jeje, creo que se los wubs se me salieron de control… otra vez…, bueno, que se le va a hacer?, tendremos que ir a comprar un nuevo cristal para la ventana que se quebró…, que yo quebré… otra vez…, pero hey, es una buena oportunidad no?, mi mejor amiga Tavy y yo saliendo juntas de compras en un relajante paseo que quizá nos llene de inspiración para crear nueva musca en nuestras especialidades, que podría ser mejor que eso para 2 artistas como nosotras?, jejeje…

 **Octavia** \- que te parece ser más cuidadosa con tus pertenecías, especialmente cuando esas pertenencias son compartidas con alguien más, creo que eso es algo que hablaría mejor de artistas como nosotras… (wow, que?)

 **Vinyl** \- espera, eso de hace un momento lo dije en voz alta?

 **Octavia** \- estas tan distraída ahora que al parecer estuviste pensando en voz alta…

 **Vinyl** \- oh…, bah, qué más da, jejeje… (A ella no le causa mucha gracia…)

 **Octavia** \- no se ni para que me sorprendo ya, esto es tan "común" en ti… (Ella suspira con la mano en su frente en señal de cansancio…), tienes suerte de que pensaba salir a comprar algunas provisiones, y eso es otra cosa, siempre olvidas que hay que reabastecer los alimentos constantemente y dejas la despensa completamente vacía… (Dice viéndome seriamente con las manos en las caderas…, ok, es oficial, está enojada conmigo…)

 **Vinyl** \- jeje, lo siento Tavy, últimamente he estado tan ocupada creando mezclas nuevas que se me olvida todo eso… (Dije rascando mi cabeza algo apenada…)

 **Octavia** \- como que "últimamente"?, siempre has usado esa misma excusa… (Ups…)

 **Vinyl** \- e-eh?, bueno si-, digo no-, q-quiero decir- (ella me interrumpe…)

 **Octavia** \- escucha Vinyl, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de esto después, ahora por favor vístete y salgamos de compras… (Abra un "después"?, oh rayos ahora si estoy en problemas…)

 **Vinyl** \- ah?, entonces si vas a querer que valla yo también? (porque presiento que no debí haber preguntado eso?)

 **Octavia** \- (ella reacciono por un segundo de una forma algo graciosa, como si se estuviese cayendo, y luego me vio algo irritada…) ¡disculpa?, que paso con toda esa charla que dijiste de buscar inspiración y no se otra cosa?, por supuesto que vienes tú también, tu rompiste la ventana, tú tienes que acompañarme, no esperaras que cargue con él cristal y todas las bolsas de las compras que usualmente tu sueles comerte toda yo sola o sí?! (Oh dulce Celestia, se enojó porque sabe que tiene razón…)

 **Vinyl** \- d-desde luego que no amiga, como se te ocurre, solo estaba jugando, nada más, jejeje… ("fiuj", creo que me salve, ella suele respirar profundo y calmarse con rapidez…)

 **Octavia** \- … claro… (Ni se molesta en ocultar su mirada sarcástica…), en fin, no perdamos más tiempo, aprovechemos la mañana…

 **Vinyl** \- (prefiero evitar decir o hacer algo que la enoje otra vez…) de acuerdo amiga, espérame aquí, estaré lista un nano wub… (Dije marchando esta sala a mi habitación…)

 **Octavia** \- exactamente como mides el tiempo con un…?, sabes que, olvídalo, no me respondas…, ah, y Vinyl, otra cosa… (Yo me detuve y me gire a verla…),… bueno…, escucha, entiendo que a pesar de que usar ropa después de ducharte en la mañana y estar vestido así incluso en tu propia casa sea más lo mío y no lo tulló…, pero enserio tengo que pedirte que…, que… (Estoy confundida, que trata de decirme?, y porque la noto algo nerviosa y hasta sonrojada?),… tengo que pedirte…, ¡que por favor te quites esa mala costumbre de andar en ropa interior en la casa! (… en serio?, llevo todo el rato hablando así con ella y ahora es que se queja?, no la comprendo…), ¡cuando estés aquí al menos ponte algo ligero, o fresco, o lo que sea, cualquier cosa menos estar casi desnuda, sabes que siempre es vergonzoso para mí que todo el tiempo hagas esto!

 **Vinyl** \- oh vamos Tavy, de que sirve estar en mi propia casa si no puedo estar tan cómoda como quiera?, jejeje… (Dije estirando mis brazos para desperezarme…)

 **Octavia** \- ¡ten un poco de consideración de con quien estas compartiendo la casa, o debo recordarte que yo también vivo aquí?! (Me dice sonrojada de vergüenza…)

 **Vinyl** \- (termine de estirarme…) eh?, pero de que hablas amiga?, cual es el problema? las 2 somos yeguas…

 **Octavia** \- ¡ese no es el punto, simplemente es…, bueno…, es vergonzoso y ya! (en serio es para hacer tanto escándalo?), ¡además, que pasaría si alguien viniera a visitarte y estas-, bueno, así?!

 **Vinyl** \- pues simplemente le diría que esperara un momento porque estoy medio desnuda… (Porque se dio un facepalm?, que dije ahora?)

 **Octavia** \- … en serio dirías algo así?,… no tienes ni un poco de vergüenza o qué? (yo simplemente me encogí de hombros sin entender cuál es el problema…), sabes, mejor olvídalo, solo-, solo vístete y vámonos por favor… (Dice con cansancio…)

 **Vinyl** \- jeje, bueno, bueno… (Ahora sí, me fui a vestir…)

 **Fin del flashback.**

… un par de mejores amigas paseando juntas y haciendo compras, esto es lindo, y esta clase de cosas siempre son buenas para reforzar la amistad, además, ya compramos todo lo que necesitábamos y lo conseguimos más rápido de lo que esperábamos, ahora podremos disfrutar del resto de la mañana al igual que un paseo, no es genial?, qué más da si se rompió una ventana?

 **Octavia** \- "qué más da"?, esta es la segunda vez en el mes, y solo en este mes Vinyl… (Dice mirándome con seriedad e ironía mientras caminábamos, ella carga unas bolsas y yo cargo otras…)

 **Vinyl** \- hey, un segundo, lo hice otra vez?, todo eso lo dije en voz alta? (ella me asiente…), que raro, porque estaré tan distraída hoy? (ella me mira raro…)

 **Octavia** \- … "hoy"? (capte la indirecta Tavy…),… jejeje…

 **Vinyl** \- hah, lo hice, por fin te hice reír hoy, ya me estaba preocupando sabes? (Dije con orgullo…)

 **Octavia** \- jeje, que dices ahora?, lo que dices suena como si tu objetivo fuera- (la interrumpí…)

 **Vinyl** \- hacer a mi mejor amiga reír al menos un par de veces al día, además de la música, esa es mi razón de vivir… (Dije con más orgullo…)

 **Octavia** \- jejejejeje, basta Vinyl… (Me dice riendo, y me encanta verla así, especialmente cuando se que es gracias a mi que ella sonríe jejeje…), jeje…, escucha, a pesar de todo y lo descuidada que eres, me importas mucho, no pienses que te regaño porque este realmente enojada, es solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti… (… Tavy…, s-sus palabra en verdad me tomaron desprevenida…), porque pones esa cara de sorprendida?, es lo más natural que me sienta así, no?, después de todo… tu eres mi mejor amiga…

 **Vinyl** \- (… por un momento no reaccione…, pero luego me detuve en seco, y al verme ella también lo hizo confundida de porque reaccione así, pero no le di tiempo para preguntar nada, pues esboce una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y sin pensármelo 2 veces ni preocuparme por las bolsas que ambas cargábamos, la abrase y la estruje con fuerza y sin vergüenza alguna…) ¡TAAAAAVY! (¡no pude contener mi alegría, es que la adoro con todas mis fuerzas!)

 **Octavia** \- V-Vinyl…, t-te he dicho muchas veces antes que no en público por favor… (jejeje, se ve tan linda cuando se queda casi muda de la vergüenza…)

 **Vinyl** \- (no quería soltarla, pero tampoco quería que se angustia por las bolsas, así que lo hice y continuamos caminando…) jejeje, lo siento, sabes que no puedo evitarlo, cuando me dices cosa tan lindas como esa te estás buscando que mi afecto te atrape sin dejarte escapar… (Dije sonriéndole…)

 **Octavia** \- "ejem", pues en ese caso por favor explícale a tu "afecto" que prefiero evitar muestras de cariño en público que terminen provocando que otros ponys se nos queden mirando tan fijamente…, yo solo…, solo no puedo tolerar esa clase de atención, es todo… (Me dic algo sonrojada…)

 **Vinyl** \- jeje, está bien, si tú lo dices, aunque es un poco raro que te sientas así, considerando que como artistas musicales debemos tocar en público, con las miradas de todos sobre nosotras… (Seguimos caminando…)

 **Octavia** \- eso es completamente diferente Vinyl, cuando estoy en un escenario me concentro tanto en mi papel que incluso olvido que estoy frente a otros ponys… (Y seguimos caminando…)

 **Vinyl** \- una artista a quien no le gusta ser el centro de atención…, bueno, debo admitir que ese no es mi caso, así que no estoy segura de poder entender eso… (Aun caminamos…)

 **Octavia** \- te sorprendería, en realidad es más común de lo que parece, abemos ponys quienes preferimos mantener nuestra vida profesional apartada de nuestra vida privada… (Supongo que tiene razón…), los motivos pueden variar, en mi caso simplemente no tolero demasiada atención…, me hace sentir algo…, bueno…, incomoda… (Dice en voz baja y algo pensativa…),… en fin, así son las cosas, es algo que ves todos los días…

 **Vinyl** \- (ahora soy yo quien quedo pensativa…)… ya veo…, jeje, creo que me has dado un poco en que pensar…, no quise hacerte sentir así Tavy, y lamento siempre causarte estos problemas, tratare de moderarme la próxima vez, ah, y también te prometo que seré más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante, con la casa, conmigo misma, pero sobre todo contigo, lo digo en serio…, te amo amiga… (En verdad me hizo recapacitar muchas cosas…)

 **Octavia** \- (mientras caminamos, ella voltea su rostro para verme…) y yo también te amo…, para mi está bien, mientras me entiendas…, gracias Vinyl… (Ella me da un beso en la mejilla que me dejo tonta por un momento…, en estos momentos quisiera volver a saltarle encima y abrazarla, pero mejor me calmo o perderé la cabeza otra vez jeje…)

… seguimos avanzando mientras atravesábamos esta plaza que se encuentra en la entrada del pueblo, nos dirigíamos rumbo a nuestro hogar…, pero a la distancia, algo capto mi atención…, más bien un par de ponys que…, ¡un momento, uno de esos no es un pony, es…!

 **Vinyl** \- ¡asombroso, no pudo creerlo, es el de verdad! (en vez de caminar, comencé a correr hacia ellos…)

 **Octavia** \- ¡eh?, Vinyl, a dónde vas?! (La escuche, pero no me detuve, solo corrí en aquella dirección, pero apuesto a que Tavy me seguirá…)

 **Vinyl** \- (finalmente llegue, y me sorprendí al verlo de cerca…) ¡wo-ho-ho, no puedo creerlo, miren a quien tenemos aquí, hey Tavy, aquí hay algo que no ves todos los días! (mi viejo amigo no pony estaba siendo abrazado por el cuello por una unicornio que debo admitir se parecía un poco a mí en color de pelaje, melena y cola…), ha pasado un largo tiempo amigo, como has estado?, aunque por lo que veo bastante bien jejeje… (Dije dejando las bolsas en el piso y quitándome las gafas, el reacciono y se sorprendió al verme…)

 **Will** \- ¡V-Vinyl, hah, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, como has tesado?! (Es tan animado como lo recuerdo jeje…)

 **Vinyl** \- yo?, he estado tan asombrosa como de costumbre por supuestos, que otra cosa podría esperarse de mí? (dije con orgullo, él se rio un poco, seguro que me entendió, bien que me conoce…), pero veo que no tan bien como has estado tu jejeje… (Dije viéndolo, señalándolo, y riendo un poco picara…, tanto el como la unicornio que lo abraza entendieron el mensaje, y se separaron un poco con rapidez, ambos estaban algo sonrojados…), hey, no hace falta que se detengan solo por mí, a diferencia de cierta amiga mía yo no tengo ningún problema con las muestras públicas de afecto jeje… (No pude evitarlo, es que se veían algo graciosos…)

 **Will** \- n-no lo es que crees, v-veras, e-ella es una amiga mía de Canterlot y vino a visitarme, y bueno-, pasaron algunas cosas y-, pues eso… (jeh, se alteró con mucha facilidad mientras trataba de explicarlo…)

 **¿?** \- o-oye, para empezar no tenemos que darte explicaciones, quien eres tú?, y de donde conoces a Will? (haha, por más que quiera sonar ruda ese sonrojo en su rostro la delata…)

 **Vinyl** \- yo?, jeje, yo tampoco tengo porque dar ninguna explicación o sí? (dije burlándome un poco, pero eso no le gustó nada, porque me vio con algo de enojo…)

 **¿?** \- ¿¡q-que dijiste!? (Le di a probar una rebanada de su propio pastel…)

 **Will** \- o-oigan, no monten una escena aquí por favor, ya bástate tengo con lo de hace rato… (Dice con un tono algo cansado…)

 **Vinyl** \- lo de hace rato?, eso se oye interesante jejeje… (Dije con un tono burlón y una sonrisa pícara…)

 **¿?** \- ¡no es de tu incumbencia! (haha, que amiga tan interesante tiene Will…)

 **Octavia** \- V-Vinyl, ahí estas, puedo saber porque te fuiste corriendo y me dejaste ahí atrás? (Tavy llego a la escena algo agotada cargando sus bolsas y con los ojos entrecerrados, supongo que también corrió…)

 **Vinyl** \- oh Tavy, que bueno que llegaste justo a tiempo, no te pierdas esto, parece que nuestro viejo y apuesto amigo está en una cita con una pony que no está nada mal jejeje… (Tanto el cómo su amiga reaccionaron algo exaltados y sonrojados, pero Tavy aún está tomando aliento…)

 **Octavia** \- (parece que ya está mejor…) que dices ahora?, de que amigo esta- (ella reacciono y los vio a ambos…, por un momento se quedó callada y parece sorprendida, porque será?),… no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, Will, Heartwill, son ustedes de verdad, que impresión… (Dice algo contenta…, espera, Heartwill?, de donde me suena ese nombre?, acaso Tavy conoce a esta pony?)

 **Heartwill-** O-Octavia?, eres tú?, tampoco puedo creerlo, no esperaba verte así por pura casualidad… (Parece que en serio se conocen…)

 **Will** \- hola Octavia, no te veía desde la fiesta de bienvenida hace unos días, como has estado? (pregunta con naturalidad…)

 **Octavia** \- he estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar, no sabía que ya habías regresado a Ponyville, y mucho menos me hubiese esperado ver a Heartwill aquí contigo, que te trae a Ponyville Heartwill? (parce que esta tal Heartwill se sonrojo…)

 **Heartwill** \- e-eh?, oh, bueno-, ya sabes-, solo estoy-, ammm-, conociendo el lugar, si eso, y Will, pues-, me-, me-, me está haciendo de guía… (Dice algo nerviosa, pero Tavy arquea una ceja con una expresión algo incrédula…)

 **Octavia** \- ya veo…, bueno, no es que me corresponda inmiscuirme en su privacidad realmente, así que no se preocupen por nosotras, Vinyl y yo ya nos íbamos… (Estoy algo confundida…)

 **Heartwill** \- dijiste Vinyl? (ella me ve fijamente…),… ya entiendo, asique tu eres esa DJ de la que me ha hablado tanto, su mejor amiga y compañera de casa…

 **Vinyl** \- exactamente… (Dije orgullosa…, pero reaccione y me di cuenta de que…), espera un momento, como es que me conoces?, hey Tavy, hace rato que me estoy preguntando, quien es ella?

 **Octavia** \- su nombre es Heartwill, ya te había hablado sobre ella Vinyl, no lo recuerdas?, es la guardia del castillo de Canterlot con la que tuve un…, un… desacuerdo que desafortunadamente se salió de control y se convirtió en un vergonzoso enfrentamiento físico… (Eh?, que?, cómo?, cuando?)

 **Will** \- ¡haha, ósea una pelea de gatas! (jeje, sonó gracioso, pero como que ese comentario no les agrado mucho ni a Tavy ni a aquella pony por la forma en la que lo vieron…, espera…, ¡ahora recuerdo!)

 **Vinyl** \- ¡por supuesto, como pude olvidarlo?, entonces es ella?, haha, parece mentira, hubo una pony que te volvió más loca que yo, estoy impresionada hahaha! (a veces olvido algunas cosas que Tavy me cuenta, no lo puedo evitar…)

 **Octavia** \- … "a veces"? (espera, que?)

 **Vinyl** \- espera, que?, otra vez pensé en voz alta? (ella asiente con una ligera risita de burla…), rayos, que me pasa a mi hoy? (dije rascando mi cabeza con algo de vergüenza y logrando sacarle otra risita a mi mejor amiga…)

 **Will** \- ammm, disculpen, chicas? (Tavy y yo reaccionamos y vimos a Will y a su amiga observándonos algo raro…)

 **Octavia** \- oh, por favor discúlpanos Will, no nos dimos cuenta, en que estábamos?

 **Will** \- bueno, tenía la intención de mostrarle a Heartwill los mejores lugares de Ponyville ya que se tomó la molestia de venir a visitarme desde Canterlot…

 **Octavia** \- suena como una espléndida idea… (Ella dirige su mirada a la amiga de Will…), estoy segura de que disfrutaras de tu tiempo aquí en Ponyville Heartwill…

 **Heartwill** \- jeje, si tú lo dices amiga, confiare en tu palabra…, y ustedes 2 que harán?, por lo que veo estaban de compras o algo así… (Dice mirando las bolsas que Tavy carga y las que deje en el piso…)

 **Octavia-** correcto, y creo que lo mejor es que volvamos a casa cuanto antes, debemos reparar esa ventana… otra vez… (Eso último lo dijo dándome esa mirada que me incomoda, no pude hacer más que sonreír apenada a mi más puro estilo…)

 **Will** **y Heartwill** \- otra vez? (preguntaron al mismo tiempo haciendo un gesto de confusión…)

 **Octavia** \- es una historia que les contaremos en otro momento, en otro lugar… (Los dejo a ambos con una duda sin resolver…), desafortunadamente en este momento estamos un poco ocupadas, por lo que es hora de despedirnos, de lo contrario me hubiese encantado que los 4 pudiésemos pasear por el pueblo juntos, pero me dio un gran gusto poder verlos a ambos, no hay nada mejor que encontrarse con viejos amigos para alegrar tu día… (Dice sonriéndoles…)

 **Will** \- que dulce, gracias Octavia, también me dio mucho gusto verte, ojala podamos volver a reunirnos en otra ocasión… (Le sonríe igual…)

 **Heartwill** \- igual a mí, hubiera sido genial que tú también me mostraras el lugar, pero que se le va a hacer?, ante todo el deber, cierto? (ambas parecen entenderse muy bien…), y fue interesante conocer a tu extraña y muy dispareja amiga… (Dice viéndome con una sonrisa extraña…)

 **Vinyl** \- jeje, suelo causar ese efecto en todos los ponys, aunque tú tampoco etas nada mal, señorita guardia… (Le dije sonriendo igual que ella…), espero volver a verte pronto, la verdad creo que ambas aún tenemos muchas cosas que podríamos compartir…

 **Heartwill** \- jeje, yo pienso lo mismo… (Parece que el pequeño problema de hace un momento se esfumo totalmente…), pero que ni se te ocurra tratar de volver de volver a hacerme enojar, créeme, no te gustar para nada eso… (Y ahora parece que hable muy pronto jeje…)

 **Vinyl** \- jejeje, lo siento, lo siento… (Dije disculpándome algo avergonzando, pero por su mirada diría que no hay rencor…, esta estiro su mano hacia mí en señal de confianza, y yo la estreche…, "fiuj", ahora sí puedo tranquilizarme jeje…)

 **Octavia** \- bueno, nos retiramos entonces, que tengan ambos un lindo día y que se diviertan, hasta la próxima… (Dice despidiéndose mientras se marcha, y yo levanto las bolsas que deje en el suelo y la sigo…)

 **Will** \- hasta luego Octavia, nos vemos Vinyl… (Dice despidiéndose de nosotras agitando su mano…)

 **Vinyl** \- ¡adiosito, tortolitos, jejeje! (una última bromita de mi parte mientras ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos, y haha, menuda cara de vergüenza la que les deje…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡deja de decir cosas que no-, oye, me estas escuchando?, ahhhh! (upsi, creo que si me pase esta vez, menos mal que ya estamos a salvo por la distancia jeje…)

 **Octavia** \- Vinyl… (Dice viéndome con esa mirada de regaño…)

 **Vinyl** \- jejeje, no lo pude evitar… (Tavy se contuvo y no me echo otro regaño…, que suerte jeje…, volvimos a casa, reparamos esa ventana y así continuo nuestro día juntas…, es una sensación tan maravillosa el poder tener siempre a una mejor amiga a tu lado…)

 **Primera persona, Heartwill POV.**

 **Heartwill** \- ¡deja de decir cosas que no-, oye, me estas escuchando?, ahhhh! (esa unicornio DJ o lo que sea me está poniendo de los nervios…)

 **Will** \- jeje, Heartwill tranquila, ya se fueron, de nada te servirá seguir enojada… (Me dice para tratar de calmarme…)

 **Heartwill** \- ya lo sé, y eso solo me frustra más… (Dije cruzándome de brazos…)

 **Will** \- vamos amiga, dijiste que querías ver Ponyville cierto?, porque empezar este día con mala cara? (… rayos, el sí que sabe cómo hacer que se me quiten las ganas de pelear…)

 **Heartwill** \- (yo me tranquilicé y suspire resignada y algo frustrada…) bien, supongo que es cierto… (Aunque odio reconocerlo, y él sonrió con esa boba risa que suele hacer cuando las cosas salen como él quiere…),… amiga eh?

 **Will** \- dijiste algo? (oh demonios, creo que se me salió…)

 **Heartwill** \- eh?, no nada de nada, solo olvídalo, vamos entonces… (Sin darle tiempo de decir o hacer nada, lo tome de la mano y lo empecé a llevar a la fuerza hacia el pueblo…)

 **Will** \- o-oye Heartwill, yo puedo caminar solo, aguata un poco… (Ni caso le hice…)

 **Heartwill** \- apresúrate bobo, nuestra juventud no durara para siempre, hay que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y quiero ver todo lo bueno de este lugar… (Voltee mi cara confiada para decirle mientras un caminábamos…)

 **Will** \- que rayos tiene que ver-?, estas exagerando como de costumbre… (Y qué?)

 **Heartwill** \- jejeje, si ya sabes cómo me pongo para que me invitas? (le dije en broma…, pero el en vez de reír, puso una expresión algo extraña, como si se hubiese sorprendido por algo muy raro…, bueno, que más me da?, será mejor que se acostumbre rápido, porque no pienso separarme de él durante todo el día, y valla que se lo estoy dejado muy claro ahora haha…)

… y así comenzó nuestro día juntos, y yo ya entendía que muchas cosas fuera de lo normal para mi sucederían, pero debo admitir que estoy sorprendida, no esperaba esto, este pueblo es algo extraño para mí, donde quiera que volteo todos los ponys están hablando, paseando, o siendo amables con sus clientes y trabajadores…, me siento extraña, esto es muy diferente al ambiente algo rígido al que estoy acostumbrada…, pero…, no digo que este mal…

… Will hacia todo lo posible por mostrarme el mejor lado de Ponyville, bellos paisajes, lugares interesantes, ponys que te saludaban nada más pasar junto a ti, y la verdad ya me empecé a cuestionar, este pueblo tenia siquiera un lado malo?, todo se ve tan alegre y colorido que ya hasta me está empalagando demasiado…, no estoy segura de como sentirme al respecto, es un poco…, bueno…, vergonzoso para mí, es demasiada hospitalidad y amabilidad por todas partes…, es tan diferente a Canterlot en muchos sentidos…, o en todo sentido, no lo sé…

… ohhhhh, esto si es algo que me interesa, una tienda de dulces muy llamativa y con postres que lucen deliciosos, ahora si estamos hablando un poco más en mi lenguaje jeje…, Sugar Cube Corner uh?, me asegurare de recordar ese nombre…,… Will me presento con los dueños, se nota que también son ponys amables, parece que los conoce muy bien a ambos, los señores Cake por lo que escuche, y se sorprendieron cuando les conto que yo era guardia en el castillo de Canterlot, seguro eso les genero una que otra duda…,… eh?, que es eso que suena?,… ¡ahhh, pero que-?, de donde viene ese llanto repentino?, no lo soporto!

 **Heartwill** \- ¿¡ahhh, que escándalo, que es eso que suena tan fuerte!? (Me tapaba las orejas como podía, la igual que Will y los señores Cake…)

 **Señor y señora Cake** \- ¡los bebes! (los que?)

 **Heartwill** \- ¿¡bebes!? (No estoy segura de haber escuchado bien…)

 **Will** \- (y mientras esta tortura sónica continuaba, una pony rosa muy familiar salió de lo que creo era la cocina, con un par de bebes en sus brazos…) ¡Pinkie, que sucedió esta vez?, porque lloran ahora?!

 **Pinkie** \- ¡hola primo, y no lo sé, son bebes, necesitan acaso una razón para llorar?! (Trato de sonar graciosa, pero su rostro de dolor por ser la única que no puede taparse los oídos es muy claro…, espera, que quiso decir con "primo"?), ¡lo cierto es que no quieren tomar su siesta!

 **Will** \- ¡cielos, espera, tal vez pueda hacer algo para…! (quito la mano de su oreja, la metió en su bolsillo para buscar algo, pero solo saco unas llaves, no parecía contento por eso…), ¡rayos, como se me ocurre?, por supuesto que no la tengo encima, mi flauta está en el bolso que deje en la sala de mi casa! (y para que quiere una-?)

 **Pinkie** \- ¡yo voy por ella! (a tanta velocidad que ni siquiera me dejo terminar de pensar, la pony rosa dejo un bebe en mis manos, el otro en la otra mano de Will, tomos las llaves que él tenía en su mano libre y se fue corriendo velozmente que hasta veía como dejaba una sombra rosa tras ella…, y cuestión de segundos regreso con una flauta blanca en su mano…) ¡aquí está, por favor primo, te lo suplico, auxilio! (¡espera que?, como-?, cuando lo-?!)

 **Will** \- ¡en que momento…?, olvídalo, no sé ni para que pregunto, Heartwill! (el llama mi atención…), ¡ayúdame a llevar a los bebes a su cuna ahí arriba, si?!

 **Heartwill** \- ¡qué?, oh, bueno, sí, está bien! (cedi con mucha facilidad…)

… los bebes lloraban y yo ya no lo aguantaba mas, subimos por esas escaleras y al dejarlos en sus cunas solo quería salir huyendo de ahí…, pero Will no se movió, empezó a tocar su flauta y…,… wow…, nunca había escuchado esa melodía…, es muy linda…, no puedo creerlo, los bebes dejaron de llorar y se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros…, ahora que ya no estoy siendo aturdida, debo admitir que… se ven realmente adorables…

 **Will** \- (no me percate que Will me están mirando mientras yo los veía a ellos…) estás pensando que se ven adorables, verdad? (yo reaccione de los nervios…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡e-eh?, c-claro que no, que te hace creer-?! (El me interrumpe…)

 **Will** \- shhhhh…, no te alteres aquí, no creo que quieras despertarlos o sí? (yo tape mi boca, me frustra, pero tiene razón…), ben, debemos irnos… (Para mi sorpresa, él toma mi mano y expensamos a retirarnos…, antes de cerrar la puerta, le di un tul timo vistazo a esas bebes en su cuna…, no estoy segura de como describir lo que sentí en ese momento, pero…, mis mejillas se sonrojaron…, fue… cálido…)

… bajamos y ya todos se habían clamado al no escuchar más el llanto de los bebes, los señores Cake realmente parecían muy aliviados, sus rostros de "paz al fin" eran increíbles, apenas puedo hacerme una idea de lo que tienen que hacer días tras día y de lo duro que debe ser esto de ser padre…,… ser… padres… uh?,… ¡e-eh?, en que rayos estoy pensando ahora?, reacciona!,… por Celestia, por poco y toda la sangre se me sube a la cabeza, que diantres me paso?

… Will al verme así llamo mi atención, pero le dije que no me pasaba nada, y como me conoce bien, prefirió no insistirme…, le pidió a la pony rosa que le regresara sus llaves, y esta lo hizo de una forma que indicaba que casi se le olvidaba…, finalmente la pony rosa se percató de lo obvio y nos preguntó cómo es que yo estaba aquí?, no pudo creerlo, llevo todo el rato aquí y apenas es que se da cuenta de que soy yo?,… bueno, da igual, ya sé que de cualquier manera no estoy vestida como está acostumbrada a verme, así que solo le dijimos que estaba de visita y bla-bla-bla, Will me estaba acompañando y punto, me fastidia tener que dar muchos detalles que no le importan…

… la muy sinvergüenza de la pony rosa me dio una mirada picara cuando le contamos eso, le vi muy claramente la intención con esa sonrisita y esa ceja arqueada, me está irritando con eso, y Will no lo noto porque está charlando con los señores Cake, pero estoy segura de que ella se está burlando de mí en su interior… ¡ya quita esa cara o me vas a hacer enfadar de verdad, en que rayos estás pensando?!

 **Mientras tanto en las profundidades más recónditas del país de las maravillas lleno de azúcar dentro de la mente de Pinkie Pie (esto técnicamente significa que ya no es "Heartwill POV", sino "Pinkie POV" de manera temporal)**

¡jijijijiji, conque finalmente decidiste hacer tu movimiento para intentar atraparlo eh?, jiji, por más que me pongas esa cara de chica agresiva no servirá de nada, sé que eres muy amable y de gran corazón en el fondo, lo puedo ver con claridad, lo he visto anteriormente en realidad, y para ninguna de mis amigas y yo es un secreto lo que sientes por él, además, sé que disfrutas mucho tu trabajo como guardia, así que porque otra razón te tomarías un día libre sino es por algo o "algún pony" que quieras aún más?, jijiji, así que te deseo la mejor de las suertes amiga, lo digo en serio, he conocido a Will durante un buen tiempo y para mí ya hasta es mi primo jiji, y lo conozco lo suficientemente bien para poder asegurar que es un gran pony con quien vale la pena estar y es muy divertido, si tuviera que compararlo con algo en lo que soy experta, diría que es un tierno y dulce pastelito con ingredientes muy raros de encontrar y aún más difícil de ornear, y si quieres una probadita de él, y más aún, todo el pastel para ti sola, tendrás que esforzarte mucho, porque diría que su mayor debilidad es que es difícil ganarse su amistad a menos que se sienta cómodo contigo, pero tú ya lograste eso cuando se conocieron, eso es un punto a tu favor jijiji, así que, adelante, que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo, nada me haría más feliz que ver a mis seres queridos felices, y si logras hacer que Will sea feliz a tu lado, entonces eso es suficiente para mi…, aunque claro, al final depende de él, verdad?, jijiji, me emocione tanto de saber que por fin decides avanzar un poco que casi olvido que al final todo se reduce a si Will te ve con los mismos ojos o no, upsi jiji!

 **Y aquí termina este viaje a la fábrica de chocolate Pinkie Wonka (en pocas palabras, salimos del "Pinkie POV" y regresamos al momento exacto antes de salir del "Heartwill POV")**

… la muy sinvergüenza de la pony rosa me dio una mirada picara cuando le contamos eso, le vi muy claramente la intención con esa sonrisita y esa ceja arqueada, me está irritando con eso, y Will no lo noto porque está charlando con los señores Cake, pero estoy segura de que ella se está burlando de mí en su interior… ¡ya quita esa cara o me vas a hacer enfadar de verdad, en que rayos estás pensando?!

 **Pinkie** \- upsi jiji… ("upsi"?, como que "upsi"?, así que algo si paso por su alocada cabeza…)

… nos despedimos de ellos y nos fuimos a otro lado, y justo a tiempo, si hubiese permanecido más tiempo ahí con esa pony, no seque locura hubiese hecho…, mientras caminábamos y comíamos unos dulces que compramos…, bueno, más bien el los compro jeje…, como sea, el caso es que quise aclarar una duda que tenía…

 **Heartwill** \- Will, no estoy imaginando cosas, estoy segura de que escuche a la pony loca llamarte primo, me lo puedes explicar? (parece que le hizo gracia…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, Heartwill, Pinkie no está loca, o por lo menos no tanto como la pintas, ya no sigas enojada por lo que paso hace unos días, puedes? (rayos, me descubrió, yos deje salir un soplido de frustración…)

 **Heartwill** \- bien, lo superare…, y entonces?

 **Will** \- eh?, oh, claro, eso de "primo", bueno, más o menos la cosa es así… (… aja…, aja…, que?,… la pony vaquera te considera su hermano…, algo de unos papeles de genealogía?,… ¡que la vaquera y la lunática están relacionadas de alguna forma?, eso no me lo creo!), y bueno, al final nunca pudieron comprobar si son parientes o no, pero no les importo mucho, para Pinkie ya está todo dicho y hecho… (Yo estaba sin palabras…)

 **Heartwill** \- (pero ya reaccione…), y solo por eso ella te llama primo?, que clase de deducción lógica está aplicando esa pony? (el solo se encogió de hombros riendo…), y después de eso dices que no esta tan loca como yo creo? (otra vez solo se encogió de hombros…), a ti tampoco parece importarte mucho todo eso… (Otra vez se encogió de hombros…), deja de hacer eso, en serio esa va a ser tu respuesta para todo esto? (otra vez?, ya mesta molestando…), oye basta, lo estás haciendo a propósito para búrlate cierto? (¡lo hico de nuevo, ahora si-!)

 **Will** \- ¡auch! (lo golpee en el hombro…), jejeje, lo siento…

 **Heartwill** \- bobo… (Le dije con el ceño fruncido…)

… seguimos caminando un poco más, ya se me paso totalmente lo anterior, por suerte para el…, y entonces algo llamo mi atención porque me parecía muy extraño, sin mencionar que era lo único que no cuadraba para nada con el ambiente "alegre", por decirlo de alguna forma, que tiene todo este lugar…

 **Heartwill** \- oye Will… (Dije deteniéndome…)

 **Will** \- si?, dime? (él también se detiene…)

 **Heartwill** \- que es eso de ahí? (el mira hacia donde señalo…), podrías decirme que hace algo como eso aquí?, me cuesta creer que se viese así originalmente, y mucho menos que sea una decoración, quiero decir, solo míralo, es un árbol hecho pedazos y quemado, que le paso?, y como es que ningún pony se ha tomado la molestia de hacer algo al respecto? (… porque de pronto siento como si el ambiente se pusiera… tenso…),… Will? (él no me responde…, solo se quedó viendo ese extraño árbol en silencio…, y esa mirada…, recuerdo muy bien esa mirada melancólica…, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía así…, desde el incidente en la fiesta donde por culpa de Discord, el…, oh no, acaso…, acaso dije algo que no debía?),… W-Will…

… sin decir ni una palabra, el camino lentamente alejándose de mi lado…, yo me quede inmóvil por un momento mientras lo veía acercándose aquel árbol…, no sé porque…, pero algo me decía que había cometido el error de tocar un punto sensible en el…, hasta me empecé a sentir un poco culpable sin saber porque…,… Will llego a estar frente al árbol y permaneció en silencio…, yo no podía quedarme aquí así sin más viéndolo así…, no quería siquiera pensar en que algo como lo que sucedió la última vez que lo vi así pudiera volverá pasar…, me acerque hasta estar junto a él y frente a este árbol quemado…, puedo notaren su mirada algo de tristeza, como algo importante, algo que yo ignoro…, sin poder controlarme, puse mi mano en su hombro para tratar de confortarlo…, el reacciono y me vio con una sonrisa algo forzada…

 **Will** \- je…, lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos, verdad? (me pregunta con esa sonrisa forzada…)

 **Heartwill** \- lo hiciste…, pero no importa, de verdad… (Le dije mostrándole que no me molestaba…), Will…, este árbol significa algo para ti no es así? (el me asiente mientras vuelve a mirarlo…), lo imagine…, no imagino otra razón para ver esa expresión en tu rostro…

 **Will** \- si…, pero sabes? (que?), si yo me siento así ahora…, apena puedo imaginarme lo doloroso que debe de ser para Twilight el tener que verlo así…, es triste… (Eso me sorprendió…)

 **Heartwill** \- Twilight?,… estás hablando de la misma princesa Twilight? (pregunte asombrada, y él me asintió…), porque lo dices?, que significa este lugar para ella?

 **Will** \- … mucho…, desde que se mudó de Canterlot a Ponyville, este era su hogar…, aquí vivió todo el tiempo… (Eso si me tomo totalmente desprevenida…)

 **Heartwill** \- … q-que? (es como si me sintiera asustada por lo que estoy viendo…),… oh dulce Celestia…, ahora entiendo… (El ver este lugar, e imaginarme a la princesa Twilight viviendo aquí, supongo que…, si…, debe ser doloroso…),… que sucedió aquí?,… como es que su hogar fue reducido a… esto… (Dije estirando mi brazo en dirección al árbol…)

 **Will** \- (Will permaneció en silencio un segundo…, luego frunció el ceño algo enojado, y vi como apretaba su puño, eso me inquieto…, y entonces…)… Tyrek… (… solo me basto escuchar ese nombre…, lo único que me hacía falta para poder imaginarme todo lo que pudo haber pasado aquí por culpa de ese monstruo…, fue todo lo que necesite para recordar cosas desagradables y terminar frunciendo el ceño y apretando el puño también…)

 **Flashback (durante el ataque de Tyrek en el castillo de Canterlot)**

… incluso el antiguo capitán Shining Armor fue derrotado por ese monstruo ladron de magia y el traidor de Discord, y la mayoría de los guardias dispersos por todo el castillo ya fueron despojados de su magia por ese ladrón…, ¡pero yo sigo firme y en mi posición, resguardare la entrada al trono de las princesas, daré hasta mi último aliento por protegerlas!

 **Heartwill** \- al fin estas aquí…, ¡enfréntame monstruo! (el gigante de 4 patas se aproximaba con fuerza y sin vacilación en su cruel mirada…, su figura era… imponente…, por más que me cueste admitirlo…) ¡hasta aquí llegaste, no dejare que lastimes a las princesas!

 **Tyrek** \- (este camino hasta quedar frente a mí, a unos cuantos metros de la puerta al final de ese largo pasillo que nos separa de la habitación donde se encuentran 3 de las princesas…, el giro su vista a ambos lados y luego me miro riéndose…) hahaha, esto es en serio o solo estas bromeando? (sus palabras me irritan…), pretendes enfrentarme tu sola?, sin la ayuda de nadie más? (ese infeliz, está tratando e intimidarme…, y a pesar de que yo permanezco en posición lista para atacar, no sé si lo está logrando…), bueno, por muy divertido que suene, no tengo tiempo para estos juegos, tengo asuntos más "reales" de los cuales encargarme… (… me paso de largo por encima de mi…, se atrevo a simplemente ignorarme pasarme de largo…)

 **Heartwill** \- (… mis cascos no se mueven…, estoy algo temblorosa…, acaso…?, acaso tengo… miedo?,… no…, no…, no lo permitiré…, no seré humillada de esta manera…, no se lo permitiré…, ¡no se lo permitiré, muévanse cascos, muévanse ya!) ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE, AHHHHHHHHHH! (me recupere de esa desagradable parálisis y corrí tan rápido como pude para evitar que ese monstruo llegara hasta la puerta…, pero el…)

 **Tyrek** \- hahahahaha, que tontería… (Aunque utilice mi mejor movimiento para saltar e intentar atacarlo con mi espada desde arriba, este gigante solo tuvo que agitar su brazo para mandarme a volar y hacerme chocar contra la pared, y mi espada callo a sus patas…, el impacto me dolió…, me dolió mucho…, caí al suelo adolorida y sintiéndome humillada y frustrada…, creo que nunca en mi vida me sentí tan impotente como ahora…), eso fue completamente inútil…, tu, eres completamente inútil… (Desde mi posición en el suelo, solo podía verlo con mucho odio y dejando que unas pocas lágrimas de dolor nublaran mi visión…, no puedo olvidar la forma en la que me humillo y como me hizo sentir…, inferior…), lo único que lograste fue despertar mi apetito… (Dijo acercándose a mí con esa risa burlona, y cuando me tuvo en frente, me levanto de piso con su enorme mano, y me apretó con fuerza, y me hizo gritar del dolor…), y creo que acabo de encontrar un bocadillo apropiado antes de ir por el plato principal… (El me sujetaba frente a frente con él, viendo esos ojos llenos de maldad mientras trato de soportar el dolor, peor mi rostro no miente…, y sin previo aviso, este acerca sus enormes fauces a mi rostro, y siento como drena toda mi magia a través de mi cuerno…, hasta que me sentí como si estuviese… incompleta…)

 **Heartwill** \- (luego de eso, tubo el descaro de usar su lengua para relamerse los labios, y me soltó para que callera al piso…, todo mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, estaba demasiado débil, pero pude girar mi rostro lo suficiente para ver que mi Cutie Mark había desaparecido…, lo último que pude ver ante de perder la conciencia por mis heridas, fue como esta criatura despiadada llegaba hasta el final del pasillo y destrozaba la puerta al salón del trono…, princesas…, como guardia había fracasado…)… n-no…, "sniff",… l-lo lamento princesas…, "sniff",… les he f-fallado… (Mis ojos se habían cerrado y…)

 **Tyrek** \- … ¿¡DONDE ESTA SU MAGIA!? (No entendí que quiso decir…, solo sé que ahí perdí al conciencia…)

… desperté en una cama de la enfermería, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado con exactitud, pero cuando intente volver a mis puesto para defender el castillo, unos pocos guardias algo golpeados vinieron a visitarme a mí y a todos nuestros camaradas heridos para informarnos que habíamos ganado la batalla…, al escuchar eso mi primera reacción fue ver mi costado y… efectivamente, ahí estaba mi Cutie Mark…, entonces…, Tyrek había sido derrotado y devuelto al Tártaro…, eso es bueno…, pero… eso no me arrebatara esta impotencia que siento…, jamás podré olvidar lo humillada y débil que me hizo sentir…, y esos ojos…, esos ojos llenos de maldad que me llenaron de temor, quedaran en mi memoria por siempre…

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **Heartwill** \- … ahora entiendo… (Mi tono de voz me delato…)

 **Will** \- (Will me miro preocupado…) Heartwill, estas bien?

 **Heartwill** \- no lo sé, yo…, no, olvídalo, si estoy bien… (No soné muy convincente, ni a mí me engañe…)

 **Will** \- … Heartwill… (Y él no es un ingenuo, sabe que oculto algo…, puso su mano en mi hombro y…), que estas-?

 **Heartwill** \- (lo interrumpí…) en estos momentos no quiero hablar sobre eso Will… (Me di cuenta de que se me escapó…)

 **Will** \- entonces si hay algo… (Rayos…),… peor está bien…, no voy a insistirte si no deseas contármelo…, imagino por tu mirada que no debe ser algo agradable… (… a veces aun me sorprende lo bien que me entiende…)

 **Heartwill** \- (yo puse mi mano sobre la suya que esta sobre mi hombro para poder sentirlo…) gracias…, pero mejor dime, que significaba te lugar para ti?, ya puedo imaginarme los detalles de lo difícil que debió ser para la princesa Twilight ver su hogar destruido…, pero y tú?,… además de que la princesa sea tu amiga y te sientas mal por ella, que razón personal tienes para que te duela ver este árbol destruido?,… y no trates de ocultármelo, porque sé que debes tener una…, lo veo en ti… (Ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de negármelo, por el contrario, me asintió y confirmo todo, pero aún se notaba triste…)

 **Will** \- tienes razón…, está bien, te contare con más detalle…, es acerca del día en que llegué a Equestria y conocí a mis amigas…, sé que será fácil para ti entenderme, nos parecemos mucho en eso jeje… (No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por haberme dicho eso…, como detesto cunando me dice esas cosas lindas sin que yo esté preparada…), bueno…, fue algo realmente emotivo para mí, uno de los mejores días de mi vida…, jamás podré olvidarlo… (Yo preste mucha atención…)

… jamás podrá olvidarlo…, y tiene toda la razón, quien podría olvidar algo así?,… nunca he sido una fanática de las historia cursis, pero…, debo admitir que lo que me contaba era realmente… tierno…,… así que aquí fue donde se reunió con sus amigas para contarles por primera vez sobre su vida en su mundo natal, y donde todas le ofrecieron su amistad y apoyo…, yo sabía que algo así había sucedido, pero no tenía idea de que hubiese sido en este lugar…, y mucho menos que este sitio resultara ser una librería…, haha, lo lamento, no quiero burlarme, pero viniendo de la princesa Twilight, me causa algo de gracia saber que estuvo literalmente viviendo en una biblioteca…

 **Will** \- (Will y yo habíamos ido a sentarnos en alguna mesa bacía de algún puesto cercano, para estar más cómodos mientras charlábamos…) y bueno, esa es la historia…, y después de todo lo que viví ahí, es muy triste para mí que no pudiese entrar en esa biblioteca al menos una vez más antes de que pasara esto…, me hace sentir mal, sabes? (la verdad lo entiendo muy bien…)

 **Heartwill** \- como lo siento Will, no tenía idea de que fuese un lugar tan importante para ti… (Le dije con comprensión…)

 **Will** \- si…, pero gracias, el que me hallas escuchado me sirvió para desahogarme jeje, lamento que hallas tenido que escuchar todo eso, se supone que deberíamos estar de paseo, no lamentando cosas… (Siempre tratando de superarse a sí mismo…, ese es el Will que me gusta…)

 **Heartwill** \- je, no digas eso, ni lo menciones, fui yo la que te pidió que me contaras todo, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…, siento que ahora te he podido conocer un poco más que antes…, y bueno…, eso… me alegra mucho… (Dije para luego darle un sorbido a la bebida que me compro mientras pasábamos el rato…)

 **Will** \- jejeje… (y ahora el serie y le da u sorbido a la suya…)

 **Heartwill** \- y-y ahora que te causa gracia? (pregunte sonrojada…)

 **Will** \- con sinceridad, ni yo estoy seguro…, creo que solo me siento mejor que antes, nada más… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Heartwill** \- con que si eh? (y lo peor de todo es que si le creo aunque no lo aparente…)

 **Will** \- gracias Heartwill… (… ay no, esa tierna mirada llena de dulzura no, no la resisto viniendo de él, es el único que provoca que se me acelere el corazón…)

 **Heartwill** \- (debo aguantar, debo disimular…)… y-yo…, si…, de nada… (y le di un golpe amistoso en el hombro, pero creo que se me paso la mano…)

 **Will** \- ¡auch!,… oye… (sip, creo que le dolió…)

 **Heartwill** \- jeje, una muestra de afecto para mi mejor amigo… (El me miro con ironía e incredulidad…, yo terminé con la bebida y arrojo el vaso al basura…), bueno ya terminamos aquí, que sigue?, un museo?, otro parque?, otra dulcería?, una tienda de bocadillos?, algún sitio donde vendan postres? (Trate de desviarlo…)

 **Will** \- ehhhhh, que esos últimos 3 no son prácticamente lo mismo? (rayos, me atrapo…), pero ya que lo mencionas, pronto será hora de ir a almorzar, solo que antes me gustaría ir a un sitio a atender un asunto…, si no te molesta… (Tiene cara de en verdad querer ir…)

 **Heartwill** \- ya te lo dije, yo te sigo a donde vallas, así que vamos, a donde quieres ir? (él sonrió, ambos nos levantamos y nos pusimos en marcha…, me imagine muchas cosas…,… pero no esto…, acaso es una broma?),… una escuela?

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

 **Heartwill** \- ya te lo dije, yo te sigo a donde vallas, así que vamos, a donde quieres ir? (le sonreí feliz de que haya dicho eso, asique nos levantamos y nos fuimos, y es que no podía aguantarme más, quiera verlas lo antes posible para poder darles una abrazo y que vieran que yo estaba bien…, bueno, al menos 2 de ellas, ya que 1 ya me vio…),… una escuela? (no me sorprende su reacción…)

 **Will** \- no me sorprende tu reacción, tampoco te imagino en una escuela… (Dije con algo de humor…)

 **Heartwill** \- oye, para que lo sepas yo era muy lista en la escuela, y nadie se metía conmigo… (… silencio incómodo…)

 **Will** \- … si…, de hecho si te creo… (Ella capto bien el mensaje, así que solo se cruzó de brazos sonrojada…), descuida, no vamos a entrar del todo, nos quedaremos aquí en la entrada y esperaremos a que salgan, ya deben estar por terminar las clases, después de eso nos iremos a almorzar, te lo prometo…

 **Heartwill** \- (ella se resignó, pero no parecía molesta ni disgustada, solo algo fuera de lugar…) ok, si tú lo dices… (jeje, me pregunto cómo reaccionara con los potrillos?)

 **Cheerilee** \- (en cuestión de minutos, la campana sonó indicando el fin de clases, y todos los potrillos salían lentamente de la escuela…) hasta mañana niños, que tengan una feliz tarde y cuídense de camino a casa… (Cheerilee siempre tan tierna y sonriente con los niños…)

 **Potrillos-** ¡si maestra Cheerilee! (que dulces en decirle eso, de donde yo vengo ni se molestarían en responder…, oh, y también veo a mis 3 pequeñas revoltosas…)

 **Will** \- jeje, sabes?, esto me hace extrañar un poco mi tiempo como asesor escolar en la otra dimensión donde estuve… (Heartwill rio un poco por mi comentario…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (esa charla casual, causo que todos se fijaran nosotros, y por primera vez no me escondí en un árbol jeje…, Cheerilee me vio y me reconoció, estaba sorprendida de verme…)… no pudo creerlo, en verdad eres tu…, AB ya me lo había dicho, pero no esperaba verte aquí en este momento, que sorpresa… (Me dice con amabilidad…)

 **Las CMC** \- (sus rostros comenzaron a formar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las 3 me vieron con asombro y con alegría, pero sobre todo SB y SL, ya que AB ya me había visto…) ¡WIIIIILL! (las 3 se abrieron paso entre todos los demás potrillos, y corrieron hacia mí con todas sus fuerzas hasta alcanzarme y abrazarme, y menos mal que me preare esta vez, porque si no me hubiesen derribado, Esmeralda no se calló de mi hombro porque se subió a mi cabeza…)

 **SL** \- ¡en verdad has vuelto, si no te estuviese viendo no lo creería! (dice sonriente y abrazándome con fuerza…)

 **AB** \- ¡se los dije chicas, jamás les mentiría, es nuestro Will! (esta igual…)

 **SB** \- ¡qué alegría, que alegría, perdónanos por dudar de ti AB, es que como no lo vimos antes desde que dijiste que regreso! (las 3 me están abrazando mientras hablan entre ellas, que situación tan rara, y la cara de Heartwill es de "WTH"?)

 **AB** \- ¡lo sé, es que tuvo que ir a hacer… cosas, y ya no apareció hasta ahora!

 **SL** \- ¡pero ya apareció, jejeje, por fin puedo tener a mis 2 ídolos de vuelta! (esta ya está siendo vergonzoso…)

 **Cheerilee** \- ammm, niñas, creo que deberían- (no le dan oportunidad…)

 **SB** \- ¡Will, estoy tan feliz de verte, no imaginas cuanto te extrañamos! (me está apretando con más fuerza…)

 **SL** \- ¡muchísimo, por favor Will, nunca, nunca vuelvas a dejaros, te lo pido! (me están conmoviendo demasiado…)

 **AB** \- ¡sabíamos que volverías, te esperábamos, pero ya estás aquí y ahora, hermano! (cielos, las palabras de AB no solo me están causando sollozo a mí, sino también a AB y SL…, y Cheerilee?)

 **Cheerilee** \- ohhh, que dulce AB… (jeje, Cheerilee dejó escapar su lado emotivo con ese tono y esos ojitos tiernos…)

 **Will** \- oh, niñas también las extrañe muchísimo, no imaginan lo mucho que me hicieron falta todo este tiempo… (Le dije con alegría, y estas alzaron sus miradas para verme con una gran luz en sus ojos…)

 **Las CMC** \- ¿¡de verdad!? (Preguntaban con alegría y yo asentí, y eso solo causo que me abrazaran más fuerte…)

… yo me agache como pude para poder abrazarlas también, realmente me conmueve mucho ver que me extrañaron tanto…, Cheerilee se acercó para poder hablar conmigo, pero pareciera que las niñas estuvieran en trance, no me soltaban, aun cuando me levante jeje, peor luego de un momento algo vergonzoso, finalmente se desprendieron de mí solo para comenzar a hacerme cientos de preguntas, "donde estuviste?", "como era?", "estuviste bien?", "hiciste nuevos amigos?", "era un lugar genial?", y un montón de otras cosas, no le dieron a Cheerilee la oportunidad de decir ni j…

… les pedí que me permitieran un momento para poder hablar con Cheerilee, se desilusionaron un poco, pero logre que me hicieran caso, es que estaban tan contentas de que volviese que no podían ni fingir los cachetes inflados que suelen poner cuando se sienten inconformes jeje…, Cheerilee me expresaba su alegría de volver a verme, y por supuesto, estaba preocupada por no haber sabido nada de mí en todo este tiempo, es comprensible, después de todo se podría decir que básicamente desaparecí de repente sin dejar rastro, si no fuera porque Twilight y las chicas le explicaron a ella y a mis demás amigos en la medida posible lo que me paso, Cheerilee estaría aún más confundida…

… trate de resumir lo más posible y no entrar en detalles innecesarios, y creo que logre dejarla satisfecha con mi explicación, o más bien, tranquilizarla, pues estaba preocupada por mi…, le conté que ahora mismo solo estaba aquí para poder volver a verla a ella y a las niñas, pues sabía que estarían saliendo de la escuela a esta hora, y ella me sonrió y me dijo lo lindo que era de mi parte el pensaren ellos y venir a verlos…, jeje, cielos, Cheerilee y su sonrisa sí que sabe cómo hacer sentir a otros calidez en el corazón…

… oh, casi l olvidaba, seguro se estaría preguntando quien era la unicornio que me acompañaba, apuesto a que nunca la había visto antes, asique las presente a ambas…, hahaha, Cheerilee es algo formal y muy amable con los demás, así que cuando se presentó con ella, Heartwill se puso muy nerviosa, no está para anda acostumbrada a que otros ponys le sonrían y la traten tan cordialmente…, jeje, cielos, que suerte que al menos estas 2 yeguas tan desiguales no se conocieron como sus contrapartes en Canterlot High, después de un conflicto que por suerte no paso a mayores…

 **SL** \- (las niñas llamaron mi atención, y 2 de ellas con esas miradas algo picaras…, bueno…) oye Will, quien es esa pony?, no me digas que ella es tu novia, jeje… (Ok, eso fue vergonzoso…)

 **Will** \- q-que?, no, claro que no… (Por suerte Heartwill y Cheerilee están teniendo una chala de yeguas y no escucharon eso, me sentí aliviado…)

 **AB** \- estas seguro?, pareces algo sonrojado… (Pregunta pícaramente…)

 **Will** \- n-niñas, paren ya… (Aunque sean niñas, a veces me ponen en situaciones incomodas…)

 **SB** \- entonces, no lo es? (SB por lo menos no me incomoda más…)

 **Will** \- pero niñas, si ustedes ya al conocen… (Ambas se vieron entre ellas confundidas y negaron entre si…), oh vamos, recuerden, fue en Canterlot y… (Me di cuenta…), oh, cierto, tiene razón, se ve muy diferente a como se veía cuando la conocieron, ahora entiendo jeje… (Me reí de mí mismo…)

 **AB** \- entonces quien es ella? (aun no lo captan…)

 **Will** \- niñas, ella es Heartwill Goldenshield, la unicornio guardia en el castillo de Canterlot, recuerdan? (… se quedaron pensativas un momento…, y luego al verla mientras hablaba con Cheerilee, las niñas abrieron sus bocas completamente y sus ojos de asombro eran grandes…)

 **Las CMC** \- ¿¡es ella!? (No me sorprende esa reacción jeje…), ¡se ve increíble! (a juzgar por sus miradas, diría que piensan que se ve hermosa…)

 **Cheerilee** \- (su repentina reacción capto la atención de Heartwill y Cheerilee…) uh?, sucede algo niñas? (las 3 se sonrojaron de vergüenza…)

 **SB** \- ehhh, no, nada maestra Cheerilee, todo está linda-, digo, bien, verdad chicas? (Clásico, la vergüenza de confesar la verdad a tu profesor…)

 **SL** \- s-sí, no hay nada de que asombrarse-, perdón, preocuparse… (jeje, aún son salen de su asombro a l verla…)

 **AB** \- solo estábamos en guardia-, quiero decir, en camino, camino a casa, nos estábamos despidiendo jeje… (Hahaha, que es eso?, en verdad esto es pasarse…)

 **Cheerilee** \- oh, ya veo… (Heartwill y ella vuelven a dirigir su atención la una a la otra, y las niñas suspiran aliviadas…) bueno, ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Heartwill, los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos, y debo decir que estoy realmente asombrada, nunca hubiese pensado que una joven yegua tan elegante como usted resultara ser una guarda en nada más ni nada menos que el castillo de Canterlot… (Sus palabras solo hacen ruborizar más a Heartwill…)

 **Heartwill** \- oh…, ammm…, g-gracias Chee-, quiero decir, señorita Cheerilee… (Que impresionante forma de dejarla sin palabras…)

 **Cheerilee** \- bueno, ya es tiempo de que cierre la escuela y vuelva a casa, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer, aunque espero poder volver a verla algún día, tal vez incluso ir atoar un té o algo parecido jeje, si no le molesta… (Dice con una sonrisa gentil…)

 **Heartwill** \- c-claro, yo…, e-en mi próxima visita a Ponyville… (Y lo más increíble de todo, es que Heartwill en verdad se esfuerza por sonar al menos cordial con ella…)

 **Cheerilee** \- esplendido, en ese caso es un hasta la próxima entonces… (Heartwill asiente algo… tímida?, tímida, no lo puedo creer…),… oh, niños aún siguen aquí?, no me había dado cuenta, porque no han vuelto a sus casas? (… un momento, es verdad, ninguno de los potrillos se ha ido, solo están aquí, como espectadores observando un show…, y pensar eso me da algo de vergüenza…)

… pero creo que el show principal era yo, los niños me veían casi como la primera vez que vine, aunque en retrospectiva no es tan raro, con todo el tiempo que estuve ausente…, tanto Heartwill como Cheerilee acercaron a mí y a las niñas, creo que ya se percataron que me veían sobre todo a mi…

 **Heartwill** \- (Heartwill me susurró en el oído…) hey Will, porque te ven así?, acaso creen que te los vas a comer o qué? (y ahí quedo la Heartwill elegante, yo solo me encogí de hombros…)

 **Cheerilee** \- niños, ya saben que no es muy amable el ver tan fijamente a otro pony, piensen en como lo están incomodando… (Dijo, no regañándolos, sino orientándolos…)

 **Potrillos** \- ¡lo sentimos maestra Cheerilee! (dijeron algo cabizbajos…)

 **Cheerilee-** lamento si esto te incomodo Will… (Dice disculpándose…)

 **Will** \- jeje, descuida Cheerilee… (Y entonces se me prendió el foco…), oye, en realidad, que tal si les doy un pequeño obsequio a los niños? (eso capto la atención de ella y de todos…), espero que esto les sirva para relajarse un poco…

 **Heartwill** \- relajarse?, en qué clase de obsequio estás pensando? (y no es la única con la duda por lo que veo…)

… solo tuve que sacar mi flauta blanca de mi bolsillo donde la tenía guardada, recostarme un poco contra un árbol cercano y decidir cuál de las muchas hermosas melodías que conozco tocaría…,… oh, creo que ya tengo la adecuada jeje…, con todo el público viéndome y esperando intrigado a ver qué haría, me prepare para soplarla flauta y…

 **Música: Oracion, from "The Rise of Darkrai, on recorder.**

… hasta cerré mis ojos mientras tocaba, esperando que hayan disfrutado del espectáculo…, y cuando los abrí…, santo cielo, sus rostros estaban…, bueno, es complicado, estaban como brillando de emoción, creo que en verdad les gustó mucho la melodía que toque…, recuerdo esta sensación de hacer algo lindo y que luego no te quiten los ojos de encima, me pone nervioso…

 **Cheerilee** \- (antes de que mis nervios empeoraran, Cheerilee se acercó a mí con una mirada impresionada…) j-joven Will…, eso estuvo realmente magnifico, jamás había escuchado una melodía tan hermosa… (Yo rasque mi cabeza sonrojado…), ya antes tuve el placer de escucharte tocar una flauta, pero comparado con esta vez, está en verdad me llegó al corazón…, y por lo que veo también al de todos… (Dice viendo a todos sus estudiantes aun asombrados y sonrientes…), donde aprendió melodías tan bellas como esa?, como me encantaría poder conocer más música así, fue una mezcla encantadora de alegría y soledad, mezclada con un ligero toque de dramatismo y esperanza…, simplemente encantador… (… Cheerilee en serio dramatizo…, los potrillos, Heartwill y yo nos quedamos viéndola tan fijamente que se percató y se avergonzó un poco…) a-ammm…, b-bueno…, e-era una melodía muy linda, verdad? (… hahaha, ay Cielos Cheerilee, te avergonzaste al más puro estilo anime…)

… pero debo decir que tubo razón en como describió esa melodía, después de todo, si recuerdo bien la conversación que tuve con el Doctor hace ya un largo tiempo, aquellos a quienes pertenece esta melodía son muy reales, en otro mundo, en otra dimensión…,… fue lindo ver que la disfrutaron, los potrillos perdieron algo de su timidez conmigo y se me acercaron para decirme lo linda que estuvo y lo mucho que les gusto…, entre ellos DT y SS parecían algo nerviosas todavía, aunque supongo que tiene que ver con el echo del tiempo que estuve ausente después de la última vez que estuve con ellas de una forma más amigable…, espero que ellas pronto logran actuar más como realmente quieren y menos como sus padres esperan…

… en fin, logre lo que quería lograr aquí, y como le prometí a Heartwill, era tiempo de irnos a almorzar, así que me despedí de la cariñosa y cuidadosa Cheerilee, de los potrillos, y de las niñas, aunque para mi sorpresa, y sin darnos la opción de decir que no, ellas decidieron acompañarnos el mayor tiempo posible solo para poder estar conmigo un poco más…, y ya puedo imaginar que eso a Heartwill no le hizo mucha gracia je… je…, hasta esa risa fue forzada…

… las niñas caminaban tan pegadas de mí que casi no me daban espacio de moverme con libertad…, cielos, lo noto fácilmente en sus rostros, en verdad me extrañaron mucho…, y solo porque Heartwill se percató de eso, no dijo ni hizo una de las suyas…, que considerada…,… finalmente tuvimos que dividir nuestros caminos, con la promesa de que las vería otro día y estaría para jugar con ellas como antes, solo por eso cedieron con facilidad jeje…, Heartwill y yo seguimos nuestro camino, y al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a un restaurante, que de hecho es el mismo donde Twilight me invito a comer aquel el día que pasamos juntos por primera vez…, nos sentamos en una de las mesas al aire libre, en los asientos uno frente al otro, y el mesero pronto apareció para tomar nuestra orden…, menuda sorpresa se llevó al verme otra vez así sin más…, pero creo que ambos preferimos evitar un momento incomodo, así que solo tomo nuestras órdenes y se retiró….

 **Heartwill** \- … eso fue raro…, acaso se conocían? (cosas de la vida…)

 **Will** \- cosas de la vida, ya nos habíamos visto hace mucho tiempo atrás…

 **Heartwill** \- con que sí, eh? (diría que se está imaginado los detalles…, estuvimos esperando un poco, hoy particularmente hay varios clientes por lo que veo…, y entonces…), oye Will… (Ella ll ama mi atención, yo estaba contemplado el paisaje…)

 **Will** \- si?, dime… (La noto algo inquieta…)

 **Heartwill** \- veras, yo…, hay algo que quisiera contarte… (Lo dice como preocupada…)

 **Will** \- que es? (esta algo incomoda…), estas bien?, tan preocupante es lo que quieres decirme?

 **Heartwill** \- preocupante?, no, estoy bien, es solo que, más bien…, más bien fue algo que me paso mientras no estuviste aquí… (Eso capto mi atención…), la verdad no tenía ninguna razón para mencionarlo, pero…, después de que me contaste lo de aquella librería donde vivía la princesa Twilight, yo…, bueno…, recordé algo que me avergüenza un poco decirlo…, pero ya que compartiste conmigo todo aquello que me contaste, me siento algo… comprometida a hacerte saber esto… (esto es peculiar, Heartwill no suele descargar su frustración contando las cosas, porque eso es lo que siento que intenta hacer, desahogarse…, peor si ella dice que en verdad está bien, entonces yo me siento comprometido a escucharla…), oye, porque estas tan mudo?, estas escuchándome?

 **Will** \- por supuesto que si…, Heartwill, no importa, puedes contarme lo que sea, soy tu amigo, sabes que estoy para ayudarte siempre… (Mis palabras le hicieron efecto…)

 **Heartwill** \- gracias…, bueno escucha, esto fue un fuerte golpe a mi orgullo como yegua y como guardia de Canterlot, así que no quiero que lo repitas o que otro pony se entere de esto, está bien? (yo le asentí, le deje muy claro que no tengo intención de revelar nada de lo que me diga…), ok, escucha…, lo cierto es… (Ella tomo inhaló y exhalo para calmarse…), lo cierto es… que al igual que tú, yo también sufrí por culpa de ese monstruo… (… monstruo?),… Tyrek… (… ok…, creo que esto en serio es algo que necesito escuchar…)

… ahora entiendo…, ahora entiendo porque la note tan inquieta y molesta cuando le hable sobre la librería de Twilight que Tyrek destruyó…, Tyrek había acabado por completo con su todo orgullo…, derrotada con un simple ataque, sin magia, sin habilidad, solo un golpe basto para hacer que Heartwill se sintiera humillada, y robar su magia solo empeoro las cosas…, ella tiene razón, tratándose de ella esto es en verdad doloroso, no me sorprende que no quisiera contármelo en ese momento…, en el trascurso de esta conversación, nos trajeron la comida, pero ni si quiera le prestamos atención…

… para aliviar un poco esa frustración, la tome de la mano sobre la mesa y trate de hablarle, trate de tranquilizar su resentido corazón…, trate de hacerle ver que en ese momento no hubiese habido ningún pony con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente a un ser que literalmente poseía toda la magia de Equestria…, quería que no se sintiera inferior y mucho menos una inútil, que había hecho todo lo que sus grandes capacidades le habían permitido…, ese problema ya era de un nivel que superaba a cualquier pony, hacía falta algo más allá de la fuerza, la magia, y la habilidad para derrotar a un villano con semejante poder…

… no estaba seguro de si mi razonamiento le hizo ver la verdad…, pero mis temores se dé disiparon cuando ella me sorprendió cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo de una manera muy calmada…, creo que lo hice, creo que pude devolverle su orgullo de yegua y guardia…

 **Will** \- esa es toda la verdad Heartwill, por favor ya no te sientas mal por nada de eso, no lo vale, eres la mejor guardia y guerrera que he conocido, pero siempre habrán cosas que nos superen, y en esos momentos, so lo podemos confiar en quienes estén a nuestro lado para fortalecernos… (Le dije sonriendo…)

 **Heartwill** \- … (… ella abrió sus ojos…),… tienes razón… (Bingo, esa es la señal jeje…), he estado pensando únicamente en que fue mi culpa que el atrapara a las princesas…, pero…, me estaba sobre exigiendo demasiado…, dirías que me pase orgullosa, verdad? (yo solo reí un poco por el comentario…), jeje…, si…, he sido una tonta…

 **Will** \- no eres ninguna tonta, todo cometemos errores, te preocupaba tu orgullo y eso es normal, pero tu verdadero miedo era creer que fue tu culpa lo que sucedió, pero no fue así… (Yo apreté más su mano y la levante en posición, como si estuviésemos jugando a las vencidas…), eres fuerte Heartwill, nunca dudes de eso… (Esta m ve con los ojos bien abiertos…)

 **Heartwill** \- (y sonrió otra vez, como dándome las gracias…)… me alegro mucho de haberme desahogado contigo Will…, jejeje, solo tu podrías haber visto todo eso y hacerme dar cuenta de lo que en verdad me estaba molestando…, en verdad eres raro… (Dijo "raro" como algo positivo jeje…), pero te lo agradezco mucho…, de verdad Will… (Increíble, con ese rostro relajado y contento, Heartwill se ve realmente linda…, oh-oh, creo que me estoy sonrojando…)

 **Will-** no hay de que Heartwill, no me gusta ver a mis amigos sufriendo por algo que no fue su culpa…, por favor solo piensa en lo que te he dicho y quítate ese peso de encima, si? (le pedí disimulando mi sonrojo…)

 **Heartwill** \- jeje, claro…, sabía que podía contar contigo, después de todo eres todo un fenómeno, y si, lo digo en todos los sentidos… (Es mi impresión?, o es mi oportunidad de hacer de las mías?)

 **Will** \- ok, es oficial, soy raro, todo el mundo me lo ha dicho ya, hasta en el otro mundo donde estuve me lo decían, ya, lo acepto… (Dije sonando gracioso y ella se rio…)

 **Heartwill** \- hahaha, oye, que haces?, estoy tratando de sincerarme contigo y tú solo tratas de terminar con el ambiente?, eso no es justo, piensa en lo difícil que es para mí hablar de esta manera, bobo… (Dice tratando de girar la mano que tiene agarrada a lamia hacia su lado…)

 **Will** \- tu empezaste, y es que es un poco incómodo, especialmente porque esto está viniendo de ti, tú no sueles ser tan expresiva, ahora sí creo que la ropa te está afectando la actitud… (Yo también estoy jugando y trato de mantener m mano firme para que no me gane, ahora si es oficial, estamos jugando vencidas eje…)

 **Heartwill-** (ella puso esa cara de "excuse me?" que solo una "dama" haría), discúlpame?, insinúas que no soy al mima de siempre?, flacucho? (sigue tratando de ganar en las vencidas…)

 **Will** \- la Heartwill que conozco no dejaría que pequeñeces como esas le afectaran, me pregunto qué pasaría si te pusieras un vestido diseñado por mi miga Rarity, comenzarías a hablar tan dramática como ella y a llamarme tesoro también? (yo sigo manteniendo mi mano sin dejarla ganar, peros in esforzarme por ganar…)

 **Heartwill** \- oh no, debo haber escuchado mal, no dijiste eso en serio, rarito de otro mundo… (Dice viéndome con una sonrisa de reto y aumentando más la fuerza en su mano…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, con qué derecho me dices rarito tu a mí?, yegua guerrera… (No voy a dejarme ganar…)

 **Heartwill** \- hah, eso no es algo que me moleste, soy una yegua guerrea y me enorgullezco de eso, que hay de ti?, aspirante a pony… (wow, eso es nuevo…)

 **Will** \- "aspirante a pony"?, ahora si me han dicho de todo… (Dije con gracia…)

 **Heartwill** \- jeje, y para que lo sepas, estoy vestida así porque mi madre me envió otro paquete con ropa femenina recientemente, y con él una carta donde me pedía, o más bien, prácticamente me suplicaba que la probará al menos una vez, y ella sabe que no resisto que haga eso, es como mi gran debilidad… (Sigue utilizando su fuerza en el brazo…)

 **Will** \- haha, ya veo, tu madre suena como una yegua muy astuta y que te conoce muy bien, me encantaría conocerla algún día… (Dije manteniendo mi brazo firme, ya lo dije, no la dejare ganar…), pero espera, dijiste "otro paquete", ella hace eso muy seguido?

 **Heartwill** \- ni te imaginas, al menos 1 vez al mes desde que me mude a Canterlot para volverme guardia del castillo, no se rinde, tengo más ropa femenina en mi armario que repuestos de armadura, y no uso casi nada de esa ropa… (Hahaha, eso sí me causo gracia, tanto que afloje mi brazo sin querer y ella aprovecho el momento para usar toda su fuerza y…), ¡hah, te tengo! (o eso creyó ella, pero por puro reflejo me recupere y use mi fuerza para inclinar ambas manos hacia mi lado y ganar con rapidez…, upsi…), ¡e-eh?, pero como…?!,… un momento… (Oh-oh, trague saliva nervioso…), ¡te estabas conteniendo verdad?, esa no era toda tu fuerza, esperabas que me diera por vencida! (¡demonios, me atrapo!)

 **Will** \- ehhhhh…, jeje… (A quién engaño?, ya no tengo salvación…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡WIIIIILL! (perdió el control de sí misma golpeando la mesa y levantándose, me espanto e hizo que me levantara también, pero se propaso un poco y termino por tirar la comida que estaba sobre la mesa, hacia el piso, y ya de por si estaba algo fría por el tiempo que hemos esperado…)… ups… (Ese accidente basto y sobro para hacerla entrar en razón y que se olvidara totalmente de su carácter, pero los ponys alrededor nunca olvidaran esto, nos están viendo raro, que vergüenza…)

 **Will** \- H-Heartwill… (Con mis nervios llame su atención y me vio…)

 **Heartwill** \- s-si? (use mis ojos nerviosos para indicarle… ella mira a donde yo veía y vio como todos los ponys nos veían…),… oh…, mi culpa…, lo siento… (A quien se lo dijo?, a mi o las ponys?)

 **¿?** \- oigan, que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?, vuelvan a su comida y dejen de verlos así… (Escuchamos una voz que se aproximaba a nosotros…, oh, mira nada más las cosas que trae la vida, que estarán haciendo ellas 2 por aquí?,… con esos ojos que a veces asustan, los ponys se sintieron intimidados por ella y le hicieron caso…, tanto ella como su amiga que la acompaña se acercaron a nosotros, y le hecho in vistazo a la comida en el piso…), que desperdicio, que sucedió aquí?, hasta donde recuerdo tú eras un pony…, bueno, un chico muy tranquilo y gentil, honestamente no te imagino arrojando la comida por enojarte… (… no tiene ni idea…)

 **Heartwill** \- ammm… (Los 3 la vimos…), esa…, esa fui yo… (… oír eso las sorprendió a ambas…)

 **Primera persona, Lyra POV.**

 **Flashback (mientra Heartwill y Will paseaban)**

¡ahhhhh, que alegría, que alegría, la princesa Twilight finalmente me dio una copia del libro sobre humanos que estuvo escribiendo, no puedo parar de leerlo, lo he leído ya al menos 7 veces completas y aun no puedo parar mi emoción, y eso no es lo mejor de todo, es apenas la primera versión, la princesa aun continua escribiéndolo como un diario, tare o temprano tendré nueva información, jijiji, que emoción, que emoción, oh, pero eso tampoco es lo mejor, lo mejor de todo es que el humano finalmente regreso, escuche a la princesa ya sus amigas hablando de el cuando regresaron a Ponyville de Canterlot, aún no lo he visto, pero si lo estoy buscando, no puedo esperar!

 **Bonbon** \- (mi mejor amiga Bonbon y yo salimos de compras como solemos hacerlo, un día entre 2 mejores amigas como de costumbre, estamos en la boutique de Rarity y ella nos está aconsejando…) qué opinas de este Lyra? (ella me muestra un sombrero muy lindo que se probó…)

 **Lyra** \- te queda muy bien Bonbon, combina perfecto con tu pelaje… (Le dije sonriendo…)

 **Bonbon** \- gracias, entonces me llevo este… (Bonbon le da el dinero a Rarity…), que hay de ti?, no has encontrado algo que llame tu atención?

 **Lyra** \- no estoy segura, no soy muy buena con los modelos de ropa, ni siquiera me van los sombreros… (Aunque admito que todo aquí se ve bien…)

 **Rarity** \- oh, quizás estarías interesada en algo un poco menos llamativo? (creo que eso suena bien, asique le asentí…), espera aquí querida, creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas… (Ella comienza a buscar algo…)

 **Lyra** \- (mientras tanto, yo seguí observando, hasta que…, algo capto mi atención…, me acerque lentamente, es que…, me parecía peculiar por alguna razón…), oye Rarity, que hay de esto?, luce un poco raro, no creí que hicieras ropa con un diseño tan…, como lo dirías tú?, sencillo? (Rarity regreso y parece que si escucho lo que le dije…)

 **Rarity** \- que dices querida? (ambas veíamos unas prendas en progreso, pero estaban todas hechas de tela negra…) oh, eso, lo lamento querida pero no está a la venta, es un encargo personal, es para mi amigo Will… (… Will?,…ese nombre me suena…)

 **Bonbon** \- (Bonbon también se acercó…) Will?, estoy segura de que he escuchado ese nombre antes…, pero no recuerdo bien… (Es como si leyera mi mente jeje…)

 **Rarity** \- oh, estoy muy segura de que lo habrán visto antes, se trata de nuestro amigo humano… (… ¿¡QUEEE!?)

 **Lyra** \- ¡AHHH, POR SUPUESTO ES EL! (grite repentinamente y aturdí un poco a Bonbon y a Rarity…), lo siento jeje… (Dije apenada…)

 **Bonbon** \- el humano?,… oh, por supuesto, como podría olvidarlo?, ese chico que se parecía un poco a los ponys…, entonces ya regreso?, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, que fue de él? (¡enserio soy la única que está emocionada?, no es justo!)

 **Rarity** \- es una larga historia querida, y me encantaría contárselas, pero aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer… (Oh, no es justo…)

 **Lyra** \- oh, valla… (Para que molestarme en disimular?)

 **Bonbon** \- anímate Lyra, ya regreso, correcto? (Rarity le asiente…), entonces míralo de este modo, podríamos encontrarlo por ahí mientras caminamos… (Eso me levanto el ánimo…), bueno, suponiendo que aun siga en Ponyville… (Rayos Bonbon, me habías animad…)

 **Rarity** \- oh, estoy segura de que no fue a ninguna parte, nos dejó muy en claro que desea tomarse un buen descanso después de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar, y si lo conozco bien, probablemente este disfrutando de un paseo en Ponyville justo mientras hablamos jejeje… (Rarity sí que supo cómo hacer que recuperara todo mi humor…)

 **Lyra** \- ¿¡de verdad!? (Pregunte emocionada y ella me asintió con una sonrisa…), ¡pues que estamos esperando entonces?, vamos a buscarlo Bonbon, quiero poder hablar con el después de tanto tiempo! (tome a Bonbon de la mano y sin previo aviso comencé a correr a la salida…) ¡gracias por todo Rarity, hasta luego…

 **Bonbon** \- ¡espera, no hay porque apresúranos Lyraaaaaaaaaa! (no le di tiempo de reaccionar, tan pronto comencé a correr, esta tubo que sujetársele sombrero con la otra mano para que no se le fuera volando…)

 **Rarity** \- ¡espera dulzura, había escogido este collar para ti, porque al menos no te lo pruebas antes de-! (muy tarde, ya habíamos salido…)

… ni tan siquiera me detuve un segundo a pensar con qué cara habré dejado a Rarity al salir así de su boutique, solo sé que en mi mente solo había una misión, encontrar al humano y si es posible, poder volver a ver sus pies…, oh, aunque probablemente debería detenerme un momento solo para que Bonbon esté más calmada?,… ummm…, sí, eso hare…

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **Primera persona, Bonbon POV.**

… un día de estos, Lyra va a llevarme más allá de mis limites, salir corriendo así, por muy emocionada que estés, no es sano…, se obsesiono completamente con la idea de encontrar al chico humano, pero para que finjo sorpresa?, si ya no es la primera vez que pasa esto…, lo bueno fue que como fuimos a tantos lugares, en teoría pudimos continuar paseando y haciendo compras…, en teoría…,… fallamos una y otra vez, es más, ya estaba rindiéndose, así que para levantarle un poco el ánimo, le dije que nos fuéramos a almorzar…, y ahí fue cuando…

 **Will** \- fue cuando nos encontraron? (exactamente, le he estado contando todo a Will y a su amiga que conocimos hoy…), que increíble coincidencia…

 **Lyra** \- verdad que si?, esto es genial, no imaginas las ganas que tenía de verte, por favor, cuéntame algo que no este escrito en este libro, lo que sea… (Lyra llevaba consigo ese libro que le regalo Twilight todo este tiempo, en este momento, después de presentarnos, nos unimos a Will y a su amiga para almorzar, estamos compartiendo una mesa, y lógicamente, ellos tuvieron que pedir de nuevo su comida, y eso por desgracia no evitara que paguen la que se derramo en el piso y tuvieron que limpiar…)

 **Bonbon** \- tranquila Lyra, no lo vallas agobiar… (Ella luce algo frustrada…), como lo siento, así es ella…

 **Heartwill** \- así que la princesa Twilight ha estado escribiendo un reporte sobre humanos eh?, jeje, eso sí me suena a algo que ella haría… (Mientras comíamos, nos conocíamos mejor, esta unicornio se llama Heartwill y es guardia en Canterlot, eso sí es increíble…)

 **Will** \- es bueno verlas chicas, lamento que hayan tenido que ver…, bueno…, esa vergonzosa escena de antes… (Ya nos explicaron lo que paso…)

 **Heartwill** \- si…, mi culpa… (Lo asume totalmente…)

 **Bonbon** \- no presten atención a eso, me deja tranquila saber que no fue una discusión sino algo de diversión que se le escapó de las manos…, junto con la comida… (Mi comentario los hizo reír jeje…)

 **Lyra** \- jejeje, buena Bonbon… (Dice sonriéndome…)

 **Will** \- y como han estado chicas?, bueno aparte de lo normal…

 **Bonbon** \- oh, nada nuevo por aquí, no desde el ultimo monstruo que ataco Ponyville…

 **Heartwill** \- (ella reacciona a eso…) "desde el ultimo"? lo dices como si Ponyville fuese constantemente atacado o algo así… (… silencio incomodo…),… que? (Lyra, Will y yo nos mirábamos entre nosotros con algo de comida en la boca, pero no pudimos evitar reír por lo que ella dijo…),… me estoy perdiendo de algo, verdad? (todos terminamos de masticar y tragar…)

 **Lyra** \- amiga mía, no tienes ni la menor idea, Ponyville podrá parecer un pueblo tranquilo, pero…, jejeje… (Creo que la dejamos pensativa al respecto…)

… habernos encontrado con el justo en este momento, fue una increíble coincidencia, y conocer a una amiga suya que trabaja como guardia en Canterlot, es simplemente asombroso…, después de almorzar Lyra no dejo de insistir en que al menos le dejara ver sus "pies" una vez más…, Will solo suspiro resignado y accedió, pero y obligue a Lyra a que le prometiera que no lo seguiría atosigando con esto si él lo hacía, y ya que la conozco muy bien, claro que sabía que accedería…

… nos retiramos a un lugar donde hubiese menos ponys, según Will para no llamar la atención, y ahí el complació el deseo de Lyra…, debo admitirlo, puede que no exactamente comparta con Lyra su fascinación por los humanos, pero ver de nuevo sus "pies" fue algo… interesante…,… finalmente nos despedimos y cada uno de nosotros siguió su camino, al parecer Will y su amiga Heartwill continuarían con su paseo, y en cuanto a nosotras…, bueno…

 **Lyra** \- Bonbon… (Mientras caminábamos, ella llamo mi atención…), gracias…, eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo… (… Lyra…)

 **Bonbon** \- … jeje…, tú también…, eres mi mejor amiga Lyra… (Nos detuvimos para darnos un abrazo…, puede que ella se deje llevar, pero siempre será mi mejor amiga…, por eso, no puedo decirle aquello…, no puedo…, debo protegerla…

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

 **Fate** \- … tener que observar todo esto completamente sola, por muy tierno que haya sido, no es divertido…, DOI está ocupado con yo no sé qué, y Luck está atendiendo a sus propios protegidos…, creo que solo somos tú y yo, y con "tu", me refiero a ti lector, porque si, sé que estás leyendo esto…, qué opinas de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora?, crees que ya paso lo peor?, o que las cosas siempre pueden empeorar?,…, con toda honestidad, lo dejare a tu criterio, y no te quitare mucho más tiempo, después de todo, no hay mucho que yo pueda decir en este momentos, pues solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber ahora mismo…, así que, adelante, averigüemos lo que le espera, te parece?

 **Primera persona, Heartwill POV.**

… los amigos de Will son ponys muy interesantes, me alegro de haberlos conocido, esa maestra Cheerilee es una pony muy amable, es raro que yo diga esto, pero en verdad quiero verla otra vez…, luego del medio día y de que almorzáramos con esas ponys Lyra y Bonbon, y de volver a ver esas cosas raras que Will llama "pies", Will me expreso que su mayor deseo era ir a visitar a una amiga que aún no había visto desde su regreso…, y es que con esa carita no pude resistirme a aceptar, diantres, me atrapo completamente…, pero está bien, de cualquier manera esto cuenta como seguir explorando el lugar y conocer nuevos ponys, o no?

… Will me sugirió que para nuestra próxima visita, permanezcamos muy juntos, porque al parecer seria en un lugar peligroso…, jeje, eso sí llamo mi atención…, aunque parece que la ardillita en su hombro no está nada de acuerdo…, tan peligroso es esta bosque?,… hah, pues que decepción, no encontré ni una sola criatura con la cual poder medirme en duelo, solo llegamos a una especie de casa árbol en medio de este húmedo lugar…, Will toco la puerta, una pony la abrió y se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo…,… wow…, que es eso?,… lo lamento, quiero decir, quien es ella?, parece una especie de pony blanca tatuada de negro…, negra tatuada de blanco, no sé ni que estoy viendo…, el me presento con ella…, Zecora eh?,… como dice?,… cebra?, no tengo la menor idea de que especie sea esa, solo sé que parece una pony…

… esos 2 tuvieron un encuentro algo raro, parece que se llevan bien y se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo…, oh…, así que ella ayudo a Will a dejar de comer carne?, eso sí es increíble…, esta…, como era?, ah, sí, cebra, esta cebra no deja de hablar en una forma peculiar, es tan precisa que hasta me comienza a asustar…, ¡wow, que rayos acaba de pasar?, no era mi intención ponerme a rimar!,… ¡ahhhhh, basta ya!

… luego de un tiempo con aquella cebra, Will y yo finalmente nos despedimos para irnos…, él se adelantó en salir de la casa tras darse un abrazo con ella…, pero antes de que yo pudiera salir, esta puso su mano en mi hombro y llamo mi atención…, más bien me asusto por la forma en la que me veía…

 **Zecora** \- tu corazón no puede mentir, pues añora lo que mi joven amigo le hace sentir… (Sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida…), si lo que deseas es a su lado permanecer, no debes nunca dar el brazo a torcer, pues el chico humano su valía ya ha demostrado, y que logre cautivar más corazones no me resultaría raro… (… me dejo petrificada…, q-que?,… que está tratando de decirme?), es un amigo fiel, noble y de buen corazón, en definitiva a todo pony le causara buena sensación, pero no debes temer de que él se pueda apartar, pues a sus seres queridos el nunca habrá de abandonar… (… esta pony…, esta cebra…, m-me esta… ayudando?), de estar más cerca de él tienes la oportunidad, pues por lo que se, su amiga eres de verdad… (… oír eso me hizo… sonreír…), debes esperar y observar, la respuesta en su momento podrás encontrar, pero no sufras si al final no te puede aceptar, si no siente lo mismo no lo puedes culpar… (… yo…, entiendo…, lo entiendo todo…, está tratando decirme que espere lo mejor…, y que me prepare para lo peor…), pero si hay algo que te puedo garantizar… (Mi rostro decaído se alzó nuevamente a ver el suyo…), ambos la felicidad encontraran, aun si no es el uno con el otro con quien la hallaran, es mejor que a tu corazón siempre sigas, para que no te arrepientas ni quedes nunca con intrigas… (… no puedo creerlo…, esta pony a quien apenas a cabo de conocer, me ha ayudado más de lo que pudiese imaginarme…, y con esa cálida sonrisa, no pude evitar verla por un segundo y que me recordara a…)

 **Heartwill** \- mama… (Sin razonar, le di un abrazo tras murmurar eso…, por suerte no creo que me haya escuchado…, que vergonzoso…, pero…, sentir sus abrazo me hizo sentir mejor…, si…)

… salí de casa de esa cebra y…, bueno…, me sentí agradecida con ella…, al salir Will me preguntó porque me tardaba tanto?, y si estaba hablando con Zecora…, preferí no responderle y dejarlo con la duda, no tengo la voluntad de decir eso en voz alta en este momento, así que solo le pedí que no se entrometiera…, si, ya sé que fui algo brusca, pero no parece haberle afectado, más bien le cause gracia…, odio decirlo, pero él sabe cuándo me da vergüenza hablar de algo…

… luego de un largo paseo por todo Ponyville, el día estaba por terminar, así que lo último que hicimos antes de ir a la estación de trenes, fue hacer lo que ambos compartimos fuertemente, ir a comer algún postre delicioso…, jeje, que vergüenza, Will conoce la que posiblemente sea mi mayor debilidad, pero hey, yo también conozco la suya, así que estamos a mano…, y creo que no hay nada de lo que me pueda quejar en este día, excepto…, ahhh, que rabia, ahora he podido conocer mejor a quienes le rodean, y se que hay demasiadas ponys lindas a su alrededor todos los días, a este paso voy a…, no, ¡no, no voy a decir…, ahhhhh, saben qué?, olvídenlo, lo voy decir, voy a reventar de los celos si vuelvo a ver a otra linda amiga suya en lo que quede del día, listo, ya lo dije, sí, soy una celosa, pueden culparme por eso?, de verdad lo quiero, y después de escuchar a esa cebra, estoy más concentrada que nunca en mi objetivo y…, pero bueno, a quien rayos le estoy hablando?, es en serio?, a esto he llegado?, debo de ser la única pony que habla sola en su mente!

 **Will** \- (creo que mi estrés se reflejó en mi rostro y Will lo noto…), Heartwill, estas bien, te ves un poco…, no sé, molesta? (yo le respondí sin medirme bien…)

 **Heartwill** \- ¡molesta?, hah, es una broma?, acaso te parezco molesta amigo?! (Lo dije de tal manera que todos los ponys alrededor me escucharon y se nos quedaron viendo…, Will disimulo y siguió comiendo de los dulces que tenía y yo estaba tan avergonzada que no pude ni hablar…, tuve que imitarlo y hacer lo mismo…, por Celestia, Luna, y todas las princesas que existan, Will tiene razón en algo, en serio tengo que aprender pronto a controlar mi temperamento o esta situación vergonzosa solo será la primera de muchas…)

… después de superar ese momento incomodo, finalmente nos dirigimos a la estación de trenes, y no, no hubo otro encuentro casual con alguna otra amiga de Will…, y menos mal, mi cabeza ya no soporta esto…, ni mi corazón…, y pronto el último tren a Canterlot arribaría a Ponyville, lo cual es una lástima, porque sería capaz de irme más tarde si no fuera así, pero igual tengo que atender mis responsabilidades en el castillo, así que, que lastima…, me he divertido muchísimo hoy, y he experimentado cosas que antes nunca sentí, y se lo debo todo a Will…, mientras esperábamos, solo conversábamos, reíamos, nos divertíamos y observábamos la puesta de sol, seguramente la princesa Celestia y Luna ya deben estar por realizar sus deberes reales…

 **Will** \- hoy ha sido un día muy peculiar incluso para mí… (Dice con un tono alegre…)

 **Heartwill** \- hah, que en Equestria podría ser más peculiar que tú? (pregunte en burla…)

 **Will** \- jeje, suena justo…, aun así, no lo cambiaria de ninguna forma… (Dice viéndome con una sonrisa…)

 **Heartwill** \- … ni yo tampoco…, gracias Will…, gracias por todo, en serio me divertí mucho… (Trate de corresponder esa sonrisa…)

 **Will** \- eso es justo lo que quería escuchar, entonces logre mi objetivo y ambos nos divertimos, y eso es todo lo que importa… (Yo asentí dándole la razón, ambos estábamos sonriéndonos el uno al otro…, hasta que finalmente llego el tren y el momento de despedirnos…, el conductor anunciaba que subieran, y los pocos ponys que quedaban aquí a esta hora, lo hicieron…), supongo que nos veremos la próxima vez que visite Canterlot eh? (decía mientras caminábamos a la entrada, y yo entraba y quedaba frente a el…)

 **Heartwill** \- jeh, más te vale, y quiero un nuevo combate, asique te estaré esperando con ansias… (Dije confiada…)

 **Will** \- nunca vas a superar eso, verdad? (`pregunta con una sonrisa burlona…)

 **Heartwill** \- porque habría de hacerlo?, si lo hiciera perdería parte de mi diversión personal jejeje… (Le respondí con toda honestidad…)

 **Will** \- está bien…, asegúrate de mantenerte en forma entonces, y ya veremos si me entran ganas de luchar… (Así que quiere hacerse el duro, eh?)

 **Heartwill** \- (yo lo sujete del cuello y…) más te vale, flacucho… (El en vez de reaccionar raro, parece que ya se estaba acostumbrando que yo hiciera esto…, así que utilice mi otro truco…, le di un beso en la mejilla, y eso si funciono jejeje…)

 **Will** \- e-eh?, o-oye, eso es trampa… (Me dice nervioso y sonrojado…)

 **Heartwill** \- hahaha, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale Will… (Me coto decirlo, pero lo dije porque sabía que se avergonzaría más que yo…), hasta luego, chico humano… (Dije despidiéndome con la mano…)

 **Will** \- (el seguía sonrojado, pero se calmó lo suficiente para despedirse bien…) hasta luego, pony guerrera… (jeje, así me gusta…)

…todos los ponys ya habían abordado, las puerta se habían cerrado, y Will y yo quedamos viéndonos frente a frente aun con esta puerta separándonos…, por primera vez estuve del otro lado de la puerta del tren en la que solía despedirme cuando él se iba de Canterlot…, el tren había partido, y ya no podía ver a Will…, fui a sentarme en algún vagón, conociendo cual sería mis destino, y me quede viendo como Ponyville desaparecía a la distancia… junto con aquel a quien no puedo sacarme de la cabeza…,… Will…, hoy no pude cumplir mi objetivo, pero estoy conforme con el resultado…, no me rendiré…, no hasta el día en que me digas que entre tu y yo no podrá haber nada más que amistad…, hasta entonces, seguiré luchando por ti…, lo diré ahora mismo sin temor o vergüenza…, te amo…, y te esperare…, y algún día, mientras aun no seas de ninguna otra pony…, algún día… te hare solo mío…, y yo seré solo tuya…, jejeje, creo que al final si seguiré el consejo que me dio la extraña y escalofriante cebra, Zecora…, ahora es tiempo de volver a casa…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… luego de dejar a Heartwill en el último tren del día rumbo a Canterlot y despedirme de ella, me di la vuelta para regresar a mi casa con mi dulce compañerita sobre mi hombro…, esta noche la ciento particularmente más fresca de lo normal, con esa hermosa luna cortesía de mi princesa favorita y las estrellas…, fue un día realmente maravilloso, pude reencontrarme con todos mis conocidos y da un paseo por Ponyville para descansar, tal y como lo planee…, bueno, casi, Heartwill no estaba en mis planes jeje, pero que bueno que vino a verme, fue inesperado y aun así agradable…, si…, 1 día con mis viejos amigos…, eso es justo lo que me hacía falta…, que paz tan dulce siento ahora, que podría arruinarme este momento?

 **¿?** \- … tu… ¡por fin te encontré, traidor! (… eh?)

… porque tuve que preguntar eso?,… en cuestión de segundos, escuche los pasos de algo acercándose a mí con gran velocidad…, me gire justo a tiempo para ver un puño que estuvo justo frente a mi cara, como si de una cámara lenta se tratara…, pero reaccione…

… con un giro rápido evite ese golpe que salió de la nada, pero solo fue el primero de muchos, algo por dentro me lo decía…, tras ese giro que di, quedé a una cierta distancia de mi atacante, tome a Esmeralda en mis manos, ya que estaba sobre mi hombro del cual se sujetaba con fuerza tras ese giro repentino que di y que casi provoca que se caiga, por lo que la deje en el suelo y le dije que fuese a esconderse no muy lejos de mí en lo que yo resolvía este conflicto…, me hizo caso, pero lo hico con una expresión de preocupación hacia mí, al menos sé que estará a salvo mientras yo termino… lo que sea que mi misterioso atacante quiera comenzar…

… y en la oscuridad de esta noche, al ver como la luz de la luna me mostraba su figura…, no podía creer quien había intentado atacarme…, jamás creí que vería una expresión de enojo como esa en ella…

 **Reto De Dark Opal: pueden adivinar quien hizo su repentina aparición antes de seguir leyendo?**

 **Will** \- ¡D-Derpy?, eres tú?! (Y siguió viéndome muy molesta, me está poniendo los pelos de punta…), ¡ay Dios, lo lamento, quise decir Ditzy, lo siento, lo dije por accidente no quise ofenderte, de verdad, por favor no me mires así! (le dije alterado…)

 **Derpy?** \- (esta se acerca a mi corriendo con intención de volverá golpearme…) ¡deja de parlotear y prepárate! (que rayos le sucede?)

… continuamente, esta estuvo lanzándome golpes y patadas, y hasta llegó a volar para aumentar su velocidad y logro darm golpes, que no fueron muy fuertes para mí, pero aun así estoy sorprendido…, estoy defendiéndome lo mejor que puedo sin atacar, pero estoy completamente desorientado, porque Ditzy está haciendo esto?, que pude yo haberle hecho para molestarla de esta manera?, y lo que es más, como y cuando fue que aprendió a luchar como una autentica guerrea?,… acaso Rainbow Dash le enseño esto?, no, lo dudo, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar mucho en eso, aquí viene otro ataque…

 **Will-** (bloquee esa patada con mi brazo…) ¡Ditzy, detente, que significa esto?, porque me estas tacando?!

 **Derpy?** \- (tras bloquear su patada, esta se echó para atrás y se puso en posición de defensa como toda una profesional, en verdad me impresionan sus movimientos, no son los de un novato…) ¡no quieras jugar al inocente conmigo, tu sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, mentiroso! (que está diciendo?), ¡he estado esperando esto desde que desapareciste, ahora te hare por no haber cumplido con tu palabra! (solo me desconcierta más…)

 **Will** \- ¡Ditzy espera, podemos hablar de lo que sea que-! (no sirvió de nada…)

 **Derpy?** \- (una vez más vino hacia mí a toda velocidad…) ¡silencio! (demonios…)

… de todas las cosas raras que podrían haberme pasado hoy, creo que esta es-la-cosa-mas-rara-posible…, porque rayos estoy parodiando a Rarity mentalmente justo ahora?, concéntrate, resuelve este enredo y no te distraigas con tu lado brony…, aún sigo tratando de explicar esta locura, mientras procuro evitar sus ataques sin lastimarla…, algo de haber roto mi palabra y de que ha estado esperando para vengarse o algo así, pero porque?, le hice alguna promesa antes?, acaso fue al Doctor a quien le prometí algo?, no, estoy seguro de que recordaría algo así, y además de todo, Ditzy no es delas que se pondrían así de agresivas y empezarían una pelea de esta forma, ella es muy dulce e inocente…, por no decir torpe…, lo siento…, bla-bla-bla, en fin, el caso es que algo sospechoso está pasando aquí y quiero sabes que es…

 **Will-** (en su último ataque, ella intento golpearme nuevamente, pero sostuve su puño con mi mano y la atrape, luego intento golpearme con el otro, para liberarse, pero use mi otra mano y también la atrape…, desde esta corta distancia ambos nos veíamos directo a los ojos, ella llena de ira, y yo lleno de confusión y cuidado de no lastimarla mientras la mantengo sujetada…, trate de tranquilizar un poco mi tono…)… Ditzy, escucha, no seque mosca te ha picado, pero tú no eres así, te pido por lo que más quieras que te controles, porque lo último que quisiera es lastimar a una amiga, pero si tengo que dejarte inconsciente y llevarte al hospital después para lograr que te liberes de esa ira irracional que pareciera haberse apoderado de ti, te advierto que estoy dispuesto a cagar con esa culpa… (le dije con seriedad, todo con tal de evitar que se haga daño a si misma o a algún otro pony en ese estado…)

 **Derpy?** \- … tus palabras…, no significan nada para mi… (Me dice con muy mal humor…, me duele en el corazón verla así, me hace sentir culpable y ni siquiera se dé "que?", que fue lo que hice para que este tan enojada conmigo?)

 **Will** \- Ditzy, te lo pido por favor, yo…, yo…,… e-eh?,… pero-, pero que….? (… quien diría que el misterio se resolvería tan fácilmente…)

… en medio del forcejeo, al tener la tan cerca, ya de por si se me hacía muy raro el ver que sus ojos estaban… normales…, sabiendo que sus ojos suelen ser algo viscos…, pero mi incertidumbre se resolvió por si sola cuando fueron mis ojos los que comenzaron a verla de manera diferente… en el sentido más literal posible de la palabra…, y entonces, tras llevarme la sorpresa en silencio, toda mi confusión se aclaró con facilidad…

 **Will** \- … tú…, tú no eres Ditzy, tu eres… (Intento darme una patada en un costado, pero rápido le solté los puños, ambos nos echamos para atrasa una distancia del otro y termine la frase…), tú eres aquella guardia Changeling…

 **Guardia Changeling** \- diría que te tomo demasiado tiempo darte cuenta aún con ese extraño poder que tienes para encontrarnos… (Me decía con un tono enojado y unos ojos que daban miedo, y eso que los ojos de su especie ya de por si son algo raros…)

 **Will** \- que estás haciendo aquí? (pregunte aun en posición de defensa…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- saldando cuentas contigo… (No me gustó nada como sonó eso…)

 **Will** \- que quieres decir?, ¡o-oye espera! (no quiere razonar, solo quiere pelear…)

 **¿?** \- (estuvo a punto de seguir con sus ataques, pero una voz que salió de lanada la detuvo…) ¡por favor ya basta, no más! (ella se detuvo justo antes de que su puño tocara mi mano que estaba por bloquearlo…, giramos nuestras miradas en dirección a esa voz, y vimos a una pequeña potra que no conocía acercándose a nosotros…), p-por favor, s-solo deténganse, esto no…, no arreglara nada… (Esta potrilla, quién es?,… a menos que…)

 **Will** \- … un momento…, no me digas que tú eres… (Antes de poder terminar la frase, ella se me acerco lentamente, me tomo de la mano por un momento y, entonces la vi… tal y como es en realidad…), eres tú, la pequeña Changeling de antes…

 **Joven Changeling** \- (ella suelta mi mano…) s-si… (No me parecía estar muy contenta que digamos…)

 **Will** \- no esperaba encontrarme con ustedes de esta manera, y menos aún que tú te estuvieses disfrazando de una conocida mía… (Mi comentario poco le importo a la agresiva guardia…), sin embargo no voy a comenzar a reclamarte por eso, entiendo que a ustedes les da igual de quien tengan que disfrazarse en el momento, tan solo les pido que no causen problemas en la vida de quien se disfrazan para ocultarse, por favor…

 **Joven Changeling** \- l-lo sabemos muy bien…, s-si hacemos algo extraño levantaríamos sospechas, verdad? (me alegra que entienda bien mi punto y que sea más razonable…)

 **Will** \- además, debo admitir que esperaba poder encontrarme en algún punto con alguno de tu especie para poder…, bueno…, decirle sobre- (la guardia me interrumpió…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- ¡que hay que decir exactamente?, tu desapareciste y rompiste la promesa que le hiciste a nuestra reina, eso es imperdonable! (sus ganas de luchar aún están latentes…), ¡he estado buscándote por los lugares más cercanos esperando que reaparecieras en algún momento, siempre teniendo cuidado de nunca dejarme ver y cambiar constantemente de apariencia, y finalmente te encontré…, te hare pagar por haber molestado a mi reina! (se preparaba para seguir atacando…)

 **Will** \- ¡no-no-no, espera, es que tú no lo entiendes, yo no desaparecí, fui forzado a irme! (dije con rapidez…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- ¡ahórrate tus excusas, criatura horrenda! (rayos, empezó a lanzarme golpes y patadas otra vez…)

…en cierto punto de mi bloqueo de sus ataques, la potra Changeling se puso en medio de la guardia y yo con toda la intención de frenarnos y cerró los ojos como sabiendo que podría recibir algún golpe…, pero la guardia se detuvo en el momento preciso mientras la porta abría lentamente sus ojos y dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio…, y yo también, admito que me preocupe por un segundo…

 **Guardia Changeling** \- ¿¡cómo rayos se te ocurre hacer eso!? (Dijo regañándola y esta se asustó un poco…), ¡se supone que mi deber es protegerte tal y como la reina lo ordeno, que crees que pensaría si viera que soy responsable de alguna herida que pudieses recibir?!

 **Joven Changeling** \- l-lo siento, p-pero…, ¡pero ya no quiera más de esto, pelear ahora es inútil! (con esas palabras no supimos cómo reaccionar…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- (pero se le paso rápido…) ¿q-qué quieres decir con eso?, es que no lo recuerdas?, esta criatura prometió muchas cosas a la reina, a nosotros, y de repente solo se esfumo, se olvidó completamente de todo lo que dijo en nuestro reino y solo se fue! (oh rayos, es probable que todos los Changelings de seguro deben verme así…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- … y-yo…, no se…, e-el… (Ella se giró a verme…, fue una mirada que reflejaba confusión, pero es como si quisiera creer que las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen…),… porque?,… porque te fuiste?,… porque no volvimos a verte el siguiente viernes como se supone que lo haríamos?,… ni ningún viernes después de ese?,… porque? (me preguntaba con tristeza…)

 **Will** \- … (… la veía con ese rostro triste y lleno de dudas…, veía al guardia que al menos ya no fruncía el señor y parece estar siguiéndole la corriente a la pequeña Changeling…),… yo…, a-algo paso…, algo me impido regresar…, algo me mantuvo lejos durante mucho tiempo, y no tenía forma de volver…, ni siquiera pude decir adiós… (Lo que dije capto la atención de ambas, aunque la guaria o lo admitirá, si está interesada en escuchar lo que ocurrió…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- d-de verdad? (yo le asentí…),… lo sabía…, sabía que no podías solo haber roto tu promesa…, algo me…, me decía que tenía que haber una explicación… (y tiene razón en todo, hasta la guardia se nota más abierta a ori una explicación…), por favor dínoslo…, que fue lo que te ocurrió? (me dice con esa mirada comprensiva y llena de curiosidad…)

 **Will** \- … están seguras de querer saberlo? (se lo dije principalmente a la guardia…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- (esta cierra sus ojos un momento…, luego los abrió y se acercó un poco más…) escúchame bien criatura, estas en graves problemas, no tienes la menor idea de cuantos, el simple hecho de haber realizado un trato con nuestra reina y haberlo roto, ya es masque suficiente para ser considerado una traidor… (Me dice son seriedad, pero con poca agresividad…),… sin embargo… (Ella dirige su mirada ala potra Changeling, ambas se dan una mirada, como si la potra le estuviese pidiendo que me escuchara…, y luego me ve a mi otra vez…),… escuchare cualquier cosa que quieras decir para tratar de explicar tus acciones… (… me sorprendió…), pero te lo advierto, en el momento exacto en el que escuche o sienta la remota posibilidad de una mentira proviniendo de ti…, ten por seguro que te hare pagar con creses la humillación que nos has hecho sentir desde tu repentina desaparición…, te quedo claro? (bastante, por la forma en que veo como aprieta los puños…)

 **Will** \- entiendo bien, descuida, no hace falta que me amenaces…, no escucharas ninguna mentira de mí, te lo prometo… (… y milagrosamente, logre hacer que se calmara un poco más…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- e-entonces…? (dirigí mi mirada a ella…)

 **Will** \- si…, les diré lo que ocurrió…, por favor escúchenme bien, porque debo admitir que lo que estoy por contarles suena difícil de creer… (La guari aquea una ceja, mientras que la potra solo se me quedó viendo con atención…), peor tomen en cuenta esto…, no será más difícil de creer que el hecho de que soy el ser extraño que tienen frente a ustedes… (Parece que es les dio una idea de cómo deben prepararse para l que sigue…), muy bien…, entonces aquí voy… (Que Dios se apiade de mi alma…)

… fue entonces cuando comencé a explicarles todo lo que me había pasado, pero omití uno que otro detalle que no podía revelar, como el hecho de que mi "otro yo", era el responsable de mi "desaparición",… si bien la guardia se mostraba indiferente ante mi explicación que seguramente consideraba como "excusa", al menos me dio la oportunidad de contarle y de que me escuchara, mientras que la pequeña Changeling me prestaba atención con autentico interés en todo esto…, fui lo mas descriptivo posible, he hice énfasis en el hecho de que no era algo en lo que yo tuviese elección, que fui forzado a irme, que ni siquiera estuve cerca de mis amigos y conocidos, estuve lejos todo este tiempo en un lugar desconocido para cualquiera en este mundo, todo contra mi voluntad…, y luego de hacer ese resumen…, pues…

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … debo felicitarte por una cosa, es la excusa mejor planificada y concreta que he escuchado en mi vida, realmente suena tan convincente… (Eso solo significa que aún no me cree…)

 **Will** \- te estoy diciendo la verdad, por favor cree en mí… (Pareciera que estuviese rogando clemencia…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- debería? (en serio me odia…)

 **Will** \- porque razón habría de inventarme todo esto?, porque habría de llegar a un acuerdo con Chrysalis si después planeaba romperlo así sin más?, crees en serio que buscaría ganarme el odio de alguien a propósito? (trate de hacerla razonar…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- viniendo de un ser desconocido como tú, no tengo la menor idea de que creer en realidad…, por mucho que hables de lo que te sucedió y trates de explicarme todo esto a mí que aún no termino de poder creer algo así, crees acaso que lograras convencer con esa historia a nuestra reina? (palabras chocantes que me pusieron de los nervios…, pero había algo de razón en ellas…)

 **Will** \- (me dejo en silencio un momento…)… te lo pido por favor…, debes confiar en mí…, yo jamás hubiese querido irme y romper mi promesa con Chrysalis…, lo digo en serio…, te lo pido… (Use mi mirada más sincera posible…)

 **Joven Changeling-** … y-yo… (Ambos la vimos…),… yo…, yo te creo… (Ambos nos sorprendimos…), yo creo en ti…, d-de verdad…, por increíble que sea todo eso…, yo creo que es verdad… (Eso me calmo un poco…, ella dirigió su mirada a la guardia, como intentando convencerla de que también confiara en mi palabra…, luego de unos momento de una mirada fija, la guardia me ve nuevamente…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … (…)… (… se quedó viéndome en silencio un momento…, y entonces…),… te daré… el beneficio de la duda… (No es mucho, pero al menos me tranquiliza un poco más…)

 **Will** \- gracias…, pero que se supone que debo hacer ahora?, yo no quise simplemente desaparecer, fue algo que no pude planear, por favor entiéndeme… (Le dije algo alterado…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- como voy a saber lo que debes hacer?, por más excusas que des no te servirá de nada, te repetiré la pregunte que te hice antes, en serio piensas que la reina aceptara como si nada todo eso que dices?, porque si es así, eres más ingenuo de lo que creí… (Me dice secamente…)

 **Will** \- y que sugieres entonces?, que deje las cosas así como están? (… y ahora un silencio incomodo…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … en realidad,… si…, sería la manera más segura de que evites la ira de la reina y cualquier horrible castigo que ella halla estado preparando para ti desde la primera vez que fue a buscarte y no te encontró…, y no te encontró nunca más… (No puedo creer que lo diga en serio…, por más lógico que suene…)

 **Will** \- … debes estar bromeando… (Su cara seria me deja claro que no…), ya sé que seguramente tienes razón en que Chrysalis debe odiarme por haberme ido así sin más…, pero no puedo tampoco solo dejar las cosas así y que ella y todos los tuyos piensen que rompí mi trato con ellos, porque no es así… (Dije con seriedad…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- y entonces como es en realidad?, porque lo único que la reina vera son lo hechos, no le interesara escuchar ninguna explicación que pueda dar…, eso te lo puedo asegurar…, nosotros, sus súbditos y sirvientes, la conocemos muy bien… (Por su rostro algo caído y mirada desviada, diría que no solo ella, sino que todos los Changelings tienen algo que decir de su propia reina…),… esta es la verdad, pierdes tu tiempo…

 **Will** \- (yo apreté los dientes y los puños con fuerza por la frustración que siento…)… no es así…, no puedo verlo de esa manera…, y no me asusta lo que me dices ni tampoco lo enojada Chrysalis este…, yo no escape como un cobarde ni tampoco soy un mentiroso…, mi único deseo desde el día en que me llevaste a su reino fue ayudarlos…, porque quiero que ustedes encuentren su propio lugar aquí en Equestria…, como yo encontré el mío… (Ella me ve fijamente, poniéndome real atención, pero su mirada seca no ha cambiado…, y la pequeña Changelings no ha dejado de mirarnos sin saber que decir o que pensar…, yo me calme un poco, pero seguí firme…),… escúchame bien lo que voy a decir…, no pienso rendirme aun…, puede que ahora no lo entiendas y que yo o pueda explicarlo, pero grandes cosas están por sucederles a ustedes los Changelings…, cosas maravillosas…

 **Joven Changeling** \- (mientras que la guardia solo expreso una ligera impresión, la pequeña fue más expresiva…) d-de verdad? (yo le asentí…), p-pero como es que-? (la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- por favor no me pregunten nada más porque no puedo decirlo…, solo puedo decirles que… llegara un momento en el que incluso llegaran a olvidaran lo que es el hambre… (Eso las dejo sin pablaras, y no las culpo, para un Changelings eso debe sonar como la meta máxima o algo así…), si, sé que suena como algo increíble, pero es la verdad…, es algo que esta digamos… "destinado" a suceder… (y desde luego, con cada cosa que digo, las dejo más impactadas…), lo único que yo trato de hacer, es colaborar un poco para que mientras ese día llegue, no sufran por la espera…, no me gusta ver como seres que tienen mucho que dar, sufren injustamente por ser mal dirigidos…

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … mal dirigidos? (su mirada algo enojada no miente, entendió bien mi mensaje…)

 **Will** \- así es, sé que entendiste lo que dije…, y lamento si fue algo insultante, pero es la verdad…, estoy seguro de que tú y muchos de los tuyos han tenido tiempo para analizar todo lo que han vivido y por qué están como están ahora…, estoy seguro de que lo entiendes aunque no lo digas en voz alta…, Chrysalis es la responsable de eso… (Y nada más terminar la oración, esta intento golpearme con rapidez, pero reaccione rápido y detuve su golpe con la palma de mi mano…, ella es fuerte…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- (la joven Changeling se asustó por lo que vio, pero pronto se calmó, ya que solté la mano dela guardia y esta regreso a su posición…) te aconsejaría que no repitieras eso y que cuides tus palabras, ser de otro mundo…, no permitiré que nadie le falte el respeto a mi reina en mi presencia…, he sido clara? (Me dice con seriedad…)

 **Will** \- … comprendo…, me disculpo contigo por eso…, si hay algo que admiro de ustedes los Changelings, es que a pesar de todo tienen un fuerte sentido de la lealtad… (Lo dije como un cumplido, pero a ella poco le importo eso…),… de acuerdo, olvídate de lo último que dije y volvamos al punto importante… (Sigue actuado indiferente…),… que puedo hacer para intentar arreglar este desastroso malentendido? (pregunte con más calma…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … pides demasiado… (Fue lo único que dijo, y lo dijo de una manera, y con una mirada que en serio me daba a entender que esta situación está fatal…)

 **Will** \- tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para demostrar que mis intenciones con ustedes son sinceras… (Ella un permanece en ese silencio que me incomoda…),… por favor…, lo que sea…

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … (…)… (…durante unos momentos que parecían una eternidad, ella permaneció en silencio y con sus ojos cerrados…, la joven Changelings junto a ella tampoco sabía que decir o como contribuir de alguna forma…,… hasta que finalmente, un ligero rayo de esperanza apareció de la nada…)

 **Joven Changeling-** … y-y si… (Su nerviosa voz capto la atención de ambos…),… y si fueras otra vez a hablar con la reina en nuestro reino…, e-estarías dispuesto a explicar todo en su presencia? (… sentí como si estuviese teniendo una epifanía…)

 **Will** \- … ¡eso es, por supuesto, es una excelente ide-¡! (me interrumpen…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- es una terrible idea… (Eso me corto la epifanía totalmente…)

 **Will** \- que?, porque?, esa es la mejor oportunidad que tengo para arreglar el malentendido… (Ella no parece estar de acuerdo para nada…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- querrás decir la mejor oportunidad de quedar atrapado en sus manos… (La forma en la que lo dijo y esa mirada no me gustaron nada…)

 **Will** \- q-que?,… que quieres decir? (algo me huele mal…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- … te encontraras rodeado de todos nosotros…, completamente por tu cuenta…, sin ningún pony que este cautivo junto a ti como la última vez para darte ese extraño "apoyo moral",… y con nuestra reina completamente llena de rencor contra ti por no haber estado para cumplir aquello de lo que tanto le insististe que era tu intención…, en serio eso puede parecerte en algún sentido una buena idea, criatura extraña? (… me dejo igual que a un tonto, sin reacción, sin respuesta…)

… permanecí en silencio unos momentos, dándole vueltas a toda esa gran y chocante verdad que ella me había hecho ver…, el silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente, y el frio de la noche ya estaba haciéndose presente…,… fácilmente podría haber desistido de todo esto…, porque sabía que eventualmente la justicia alcanzara a Chrysalis, y de una manera increíble…, pero…, no…, esa no es mi naturaleza…

 **Will** \- (… levanten mi mirada y vi fijamente a la guardia Changeling, y le dije…)… me arriesgare… (a juzgar por la mirada que puso, diría que no puedo creer lo que escucho…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- acaso perdiste la razón? (no le respondí…), estas actuando como un necio y no quieres ver que- (la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- que Chrysalis no querrá escucharme?, me crees en serio tan torpe?, eso ya l ose… (La confundí…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- entonces porque-? (la volví a interrumpir…)

 **Will** \- porque simplemente así soy yo… (Mi respuesta la dejo aún más confundida, pero con algo de asombro…), no voy a permitir que Chrysalis ni nadie piense que soy un mentiroso o un traidor…, si nadie en tu reino quiere escucharme, pues esta bien, esa es su decisión y podre arreglármelas con eso, pero mi decisión es tomar ese riesgo para que vean que soy el tipo de ser que siempre da la cara y no se oculta como los cobardes…, así que no me pidas que desista de hacer el intento, porque no lo hare… (Me exprese con toda claridad…)

… silencio…, no solo la guarias Changeling, sino también la podrá Changeling quedaron sin poder decirme nada…, aunque en los ojos de esa pequeña, vi algo extraño, como si fuese un brillo de asombro o algo así…, momento después, la guardia quien aún me veía con esa mirada seria y fija, comenzó a esbozar una ligera sonrisa en le lado izquierdo de su labio, con una mirada algo orgullosa…

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- … jeje…, ahora comprendo todo…, no eres un tonto que no sabe por lo que quiere atravesar eh?,… es cuestión de no fallarte a ti mismo…, por tu propio orgullo… (Me dice con un tono algo… divertido?)

 **Will** \- (pero le respondí con una sonrisa similar a la suya…) así es… (Ella cerro sus ojos un momento sin deshacerse de esa sonrisa, como si estuviese analizando las cosas…,… luego los abrió y…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- … je…, finalmente dices algo que capte un poco mi atención… (Lo dijo de una manera muy cruel…),… bien…, como quieras… (Su respuesta me sorprendió…)

 **Joven** **Changeling** \- eh?, e-entonces, quieres decir que…?

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- … porque no?,… me muero de curiosidad por ver que harás cuando te encuentres en esa situación totalmente desfavorable para ti…, jeje… (Esa mirada me incomodo, o más bien me asusto pro un momento, hasta me dio escalofríos…)

 **Will** \- … entonces… que? (esperaba que dijera…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- … si…, yo misma te llevare ante la reina igual que la otra vez… (Eso creí…, pero me sorprende mucho que accediera ahora tan fácilmente…, porque lo hizo?),… pero si piensas que en algún minuto hare algo para apoyarte o ayudarte de cualquier forma, entonces te equivocas… (Me dijo recuperando su seriedad habitual…), estarás solo, y lo que sea que pase, será tu problema, no el nuestro…, esas de acuerdo con eso? (la forma en la que lo dice lo hace sonar realmente mal, pero…)

 **Will** \- … si no tengo otra opción…, de cualquier manera tampoco esperaba algo así… (Diría que le agrado mi respuesta…),… oye…, gracias por…, bueno, eso… (No encontré las palabras correctas…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- no me agradezcas nada, no te equivoques, ser de otro mundo… (ella junto a la joven Changeling camina pasándome de largo y se detiene…), no hago esto porque me importe en lo más mínimo todas las cosas raras y absurdas que has estado diciendo…, "que los Changelings olvidaremos lo que es el hambre"?, "un lugar en equestria"?, que absurdo, no me has convencido ni un poco con ninguna de tus palabritas…, y como podrías?, si estuvieses en nuestra posición, entenderías porque simplemente no logro creer nada de eso… (Eso me frustro un poco, hasta agache la cabeza…),… sin embargo… (Eso me hizo levantarla…),… escucharte dar tal testimonio con tanta seguridad…, tu, quien ni siquiera eres un pony de Equestria, dices en verdad conocernos de alguna forma… (Parece que… la intrigue?),… somos Changelings, somos expertos en engañar y simular ser lo que no somos, es natural en nosotros… (Dice viendo a la potra Changeling que la acompaña, aunque parece que a ella no se le hace muy cómodo que ella haya dicho algo tan… rudo…), por eso, sabemos reconocer a un impostor cuando lo vemos…, y tu… (Me está señalando, porque me puso algo nervioso?),… tu…, no has estado diciendo mentiras… (Me sorprendió, creí que me acusaría o algo así…), no sé cómo, n ose porque, y en verdad me frustra no poder entenderlo…, pero todas esas tonterías que has estado diciendo sobre nosotros y tus propias intenciones, a pesar de que no te he creído realmente ninguna…, las dices con honestidad…, y eso me confunde mucho…, entiendes lo polémico que me hace sentir esto? (ella deja de señalarme…)

 **Will** \- (… lo entiendo…)… lo entiendo…, no crees en mí, pero tampoco ves que este mintiendo… (Ella me ve nuevamente con esa irada fija…),… ya veo…, ahora comprendo porque acabas de cambiar de opinión y accediste a llevarme con Chrysalis con tanta facilidad…, no es porque creas en mi o en lo que he dicho, y mucho menos por querer solo hacerme un favor…, lo haces porque quieres ver con tus propios ojos lo que ocurrirá, quieres ver hast donde estoy dispuesto a sostener mi palabra…, para que así, ya no sientas esa confusión que siente ahora mismo… (… di justo en el clavo, como lo sé?, pues esa ligera sonrisa que esbozo es idéntica a la anterior…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- … jejeje…, hahaha…, bueno?,… cuál es tu respuesta, criatura llena de amor? (es forma de reír un segundo y luego calmarse, en verdad es terrorífica…)

 **Will** \- debo contestar?,… iré a ver a Chrysalis, y cuento contigo para que me lleves… (Dije decidido…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- que así sea entonces…, ahora escúchame bien, porque no lo repetiré 2 veces, te estaremos esperando mañana en la entrada del bosque que se encuentra en las afueras de este pueblo, exactamente a las 5 de la mañana, pero te convendría llegar antes, debemos partir antes de que Celestia alce por completo el sol para que no llamemos la atención de algún pony…

 **Will** \- hablas del bosque Everfree? (es que me pareció peligroso hacer eso…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- precisamente…, más te vale estar ahí a tiempo, de lo contrario nos iremos sin ti, y puede olvidarte de hablar con la reina… (Me lo dejo bastante claro y directo…)

 **Will** \- ten por seguro que estaré ahí sin falta… (Mi respuesta parece haberla dejado satisfecha…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- bien…, hasta entonces… (Estaba dándose media vuelta para irse, pero…)

 **Will** \- espera… (Ella se detuvo en seco, y se giró a verme…, yo extendí mi mano con toda la intención de dársela en señal de gratitud…, ella se quedó viéndola un segundo sin reaccionar de ninguna forma…), sé que no eres precisamente partidaria de este tipo de muestras pero…, podrías al menos…? (ella entendía perfectamente mi intención, estoy seguro de eso…, que al tocarme, le daría algo más que solo gratitud…)

… luego de ver mi mano por unos momentos prolongados, se acercó un poco a mí y me vio fijamente…, y lentamente acerco su mano a la mía para estrecharla…, y lo hicimos…, nos mantuvimos tomados de la mano por unos momentos…, y ella empezó a hacer unos gestos un poco extraños, pero no duro mucho, y que soltó mi mano…

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- (al parecer necesita tomar algo de aire por haber "comido tan rápido",… ya está mejor…)… aun ahora debo darte algo de crédito y reconocerte algo…, me impresiona que pueda recibir toda esa enorme cantidad de Amor de ti con tan solo tocarte y que no te afecte en lo absoluto…, cualquier pony se sentiría agotado después de eso…

 **Will** \- … jeje, si, es algo que yo aún no logro explicar…, pero no importa, en realidad es algo gracioso si lo piensas bien…, pretendía darte mi gratitud, y en vez de eso te de mi "Amor" (dije riendo un poco…), considéralo un pago por la ayuda que estas por darme…, y por supuesto, no tengo problema en darte más mañana, lo que sea para que no sientas que estoy aprovechándome de ti ni nada parecido… (Le dije con toda honestidad…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- … lo estaré esperando con ansias… (Que cruel es, eso fue sarcasmo en su más puro estado, hasta movió su cabeza en círculo sarcásticamente y todo…),… si ya terminamos aquí, es hora de irnos…

 **Will** \- de acuerdo… (Cada uno estaba por tomar su camino…, pero antes…),… eh? (la potra Changeling se me acerco y llamo mi atención sujetándome de la manga de mi camisa…, su mirada me reflejaba algo raro, como preocupación, pero no estoy seguro…), que sucede pequeña? (ella solo me desvió un poco la mirada y me soltó la manga…, parece nerviosa por algo…), hay algo que quieras decirme?, no tengas miedo, ya sabes que yo nunca te lastimaría… (Por su mirada diría que ese no es lo que está pasando por su cabeza…), por favor dime, si algo que necesites solo…,… oh, espera, acaso…? (ella se sonrojo un poco…, estamos pesando en lo mismo?,… jeje, bueno solo hay una forma de saberlo…), jeje, tranquila, no me molesta hacerlo, solo tenías que pedírmelo… (Ella se sorprendió, parece que le leí la mente…), aquí tienes, con mucho "Amor" para ti jeje…

… me agache un poco para estar a su altura, y la abrase…, ella se sorprendió y hasta se sonrojo aún más, peor lentamente me correspondió el abrazo, y por supuesto que le gustó mucho, ya que se estuvo alimentando de mi Amor…, eso era lo que la tenía tan tímida, estaba tratando de pedirme ayuda porque tenía hambre jeje…

 **Joven** **Changeling** \- (finalmente nos separamos y esta me miro con un rostro de satisfacción y una sonrisa…) m-muchas gracias… (Se ve tan tierna jeje…)

 **Will** \- no hay de que… (Le dije sonriendo…, luego regreso junto a la guardia…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- … en serio me impresiona lo que eres capaz de hacer… (Dice con su típica seriedad…),… como sea, ahora si debemos irnos…, pero…, antes, hay un último detalle que ni siquiera tendría porque mencionarte, y que creo que será tu mayor problema cuando lleguemos al reino de los Changelings…, pero igual te lo diré, solo porque me muero de curiosidad de saber que planeas hacer para arreglártelas… (Eso llamo mi atención, y más porque me lo dijo con esa ligera y tétrica sonrisa…, parece que para ella me convertí en una especie de juguete el cual le resulta divertido observar, que cruel, pero no me queda de otra que soportarla…), si estas creyendo que de alguna forma será tan sencillo como cuando estuviste ahí aquella vez, lamento decirte que te equivocas…, aún estoy confundida en cuanto a lo que te ocurrió aquel día, y cómo fue que un ser como tu pudo utilizar magia y desafiar a toda una armada de Changelings…, incluso nuestra reina fue humillada por ti en aquel entonces… (Lo recuerdo muy bien…, fue obra de Dark Opal, pero es difícil esperar que ellos entiendan eso…), pero ahora las cosas son muy diferentes…, la magia será completamente inútil cuando estés ahí…, ningún tipo de magia te resultara… (A qué se refiere?, me está intrigando), ni siquiera podrás escapar con la ayuda del mismo espíritu del Caos como lo hiciste la última vez…, esta vez, estarás en la mayor desventaja posible… (Que trata de decirme?, debo admitir que eso de no poder escapar me pone nervioso…), desde tu última visita a nuestro reino, la reina implemento un método de seguridad que nos tomo un largo tiempo poder desarrollar, pero que finalmente está completo…, y es asombroso… (De que está hablando, que hay en el reino de lo Changelings que pueda ser…,… un momento…, ¡pero claro!), se trata nada más ni nada menos que de- (la interrumpí…)

 **Will** \- ¡un método para anular toda magia que no sea magia Changelings, por supuesto, como pude olvidar eso, el trono de Chrysalis, está en el trono de Chrysalis, verdad?! (Dije sorprendido al recordarlo…, pero la mayor sorpresa fue de ella al ver que yo sabía acerca eso…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- ¡que dijiste?, e-es imposible como es que tú sabes eso, esa información es secreta! (dice más sorprendida que enojada…)

 **Will** \- (yo me calme un poco…) más bien me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta antes y que no estuviese ahí la primera vez que fui, porque no lo abre recordado?,… bueno, de nada me sirve pensar mucho en eso ahora, así que ya está hecho eh?, debo admitir que eso si será un problema… (Dije para mí mismo…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- ¡hey, te exijo que dejes de balbucear, eso no responde mi pregunta, no se supone que debieras saber eso para empezar, como es que supiste lo del trono?, que clase de truco utilizas?, acaso una especie de magia desconocida incluso para los ponys?, o es que acaso ocultas más de lo que aparentas?! (Está gritándome, pero por sentirse confundida del shock, no por estar enojada, menos mal que en este momento la calle esta vacía…)

 **Will** \- (yo me quede en silencio tras escuchar lo que pregunto…, y…)… ehhhhh…, diría que lo último… (Mi respuesta la dejo sin respuesta…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- que?,… t-tu…, como…? (parece mentalmente cansada…, ella suspira con resignación y se calma…), olvídalo, no sé ni para que me sigo esforzando en tratar de entender a una criatura que está más allá de mi comprensión… (Eso no sonó bien ni por asomo…), solo-, solo asegúrate de venir mañana y eso es todo…

 **Will** \- si… (Creo que no hay más que decir…)

 **Guardia** **Changeling** \- adiós…

 **Joven** **Changeling** \- a-adiós… (Y finalmente ambas se retiran…)

 **Will** \- adiós…, cuídense… (Me quede ahí de pie completamente solo por un momento…, pero ya tengo nada que hacer aquí a esta hora, es solo que aún estoy tratando de recuperarme de todo este shock…, bueno…, una caminata siempre me ayuda…, Esmeralda salió de su escondite, vino hacia mí y se posiciono en su lugar en mi hombro…),… es hora Esmeralda, vallamos a casa…, tengo…, tengo cosas en que pensar… (Ella me asiente con una ligera carita de preocupación…)

… ya en la comodidad de mi casa pude respirar con calma y paz…, Esmeralda me acompaño prácticamente en todo momento, parece que esta pequeña no planea separarse de mi hasta que nos vallamos a dormir jeje…, me senté en el sofá de la sala con ella sobre mi regazo y estuve acariciándola como si de una gatita se tratara, y me puse a reflexionar un poco sobre este día y lo contento que estoy de haber podido reencontrarme con todos a mis amigos…

… también me detuve a pensar en la casa del árbol de Twilight…, pobre Twilight, se cómo debe de sentirse, tantos maravillosos recuerdos que debe de tener de esa biblioteca…, y puedo que yo no haya pasado mucho tiempo ahí, pero también la extrañare, después de todo… fue donde mis amigas comenzaron a conocerme de verdad…, donde les conté sobre mi pasado…, jamás olvidare esos momentos llenos de tristeza y alegría…, nunca…, oh, y Spike estaba ahí también, casi lo olvido jejeje, lo siento, lo siento…

… pero lo que más me inquieta es pensar en que voy a hacer?, y como lo hare?,… me refiero por supuesto a los Changelings…, a Chrysalis…, la guardia Changeling tiene razón, Chrysalis no querrá escucharme así sin más, no después de que me fui sin explicación alguna, seguramente para ella lo único que hice fue romper el acuerdo al que llegamos…, pero no es así…, que debo hacer para razonar esta vez con ella?, si ya de por si la última vez no salió nada bien…,… no me queda otra opción…, tendré que aceptar la propuesta de esa guardia Changeling e ir completamente desarmado hasta su reino…, sé que es muy arriesgado, es más, es la peor locura que se me ha podido ocurrir hasta ahora, pero no sé qué más hacer y todo esto ya me esta alterado los nervios, y para colmo saber que Chrysalis ya construyó ese trono que neutraliza cualquier magia cercana a su reino a excepción de la magia de los Changelings no me ayuda en nada, pues solo me hace darme cuenta de que no podre contar con que Dark Opal me ayudara si las cosas se salen den control…, o mejor dicho, **cuando con seguridad se salgan de control…**

… y mis amigas?,… que explicación debo darles para esto?,… no puedo decirles algo que voy a hacer, no dudaran en intervenir de todas las formas posibles, y esto es algo en lo que no puedo dejar que participen, ya que es un asunto que solo nos concierne a Chrysalis y a mi…, pero si no les digo nada y algo me sucede y no puedo regresar, no será muy diferente a abandonarlas sin decir nada como cuando me fui a la otra dimensión…,… entonces…, que debo hacer?

 **Will** \- (por estar pensando tanto en eso me empecé a sentir algo mal, y Esmeralda lo noto en mi mirada mientras la acariciaba, así que me vio con preocupación…)… oh, l-lo siento mi pequeña, creo que me perdí demasiado en mis pensamientos… (La levante con mis manos y la sostuve frente a mi rostro, esta puso sus patitas delanteras sobre mi cara mientras aun me veía con esos ojitos que me decían lo mucho que se preocupaba por mi…), oh Esmeralda, no me pongas esa carita, sabes que no la resisto… (Ella parece insistir en saber que algo anda mal…), no quiero que te preocupes mucho por mi, ternurita, ya me conoces, no pasa un solo día sin que haya algo que me ponga a pensar demasiado jeje… (Trate de sonar convincente, pero mi pequeña compañera bien que me conoce, no parece convencida de lo que digo…, así que acerco su carita y la restregó contra mi mejilla mientras me sujetaba con sus patitas, abrazándome la cara…),… Esmeralda…,… lo siento…, "sniff" (mi pequeña logro cautivarme…, no estoy llorando, pero si sollozando un poco…, así que decidí desahogar mis preocupaciones y sentir el conforte de mi dulce bebe…, la presione un poco otra mi mejilla para sentirla más cerca mientras ella no dejaba de "abrazarme"), lo lamento mi bebe, "sniff", sé que estoy tratando de engañarme a mí mismo, pero…, la verdad es que si estoy algo preocupado… (Ella hace unos ruiditos extraños, no entiendo lo que dice, pero algo en mi corazón me dice que está tratando de decir algo como "lo sé" o "puedo verlo"), apuesto a que prefieres ver que exprese lo que siento a que trate de ocultarlo, verdad? (ella se separa de mí, me ve con una dulce sonrisa y me asiente…), tienes toda la razón dulzura, en lugar de preocuparte por no dejarte saber que no me siento muy bien, es mejor que te lo diga directamente para que así puedas intentar consolarme…, esa es tu intención cierto? (una vez más esta me sonríe y me asiente…), jejeje, ay Esmeralda, mi fiel mascotita, que haría yo sin ti? (dije contento y dándole un beso en su cabecita…), gracias por siempre estar pensando en mí, te amo Esmeralda… (Y con eso, ella se dejó llevar y continuo "abrazándome" la cara con mucha ternura…)

… entonces comencé a contarle lo que me preocupaba, trate de expresármele abiertamente, pero sin complicarle demasiado las cosas, después de todo, sigue siendo una ardillita, seguro habrá cosas que no podrá entender bien…, pero puedo ver que en esencia entiende mi problema…, en resumen, "no sé qué hacer para solucionar esto" y eso es lo que me tiene tan inquieto…

… no hubo mucho que Esmeralda pudiera hacer por mí, y no es su culpa, ella es ajena a todo esto, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo en tratar de consolarme, y decirme con esos ojitos que "todo saldrá bien",… jeje, parece mentira lo fácil que puedo entender lo que trata de decirme aun sin entender nada de lo que balbucea, supongo que es gracias a la influencia que Fluttershy ha tenido sobre mi jejeje…, si…, todos mis amigos y amigas han influenciado de alguna forma en mi…, volviéndome una mejor persona…, o quizá un mejor pony…, haha, tan solo pensarlo de ese modo me causa gracia, casi se me olvida lo nerviosos que estoy por todo esto…, peor al menos con esta risa puede hacerle ver a Esmeralda que estoy mejor, y valla que eso le agradó mucho…

… supongo que de nada me servirá seguirme torturando con esto…, no tengo otra opción…, iré a encontrarme con la guardia Changeling al bosque Everfree y dejare que me lleve al reino de los Changelings como la última vez…, estoy consciente del peligro que correré, pero tengo que intentarlo, quien no arriesga no gana…, mi única duda ahora es…, les diré de esto a las chicas o no?

… una duda que no pude responder, y tuve que pasar el resto de la noche con ella…, desde que tome un baño hasta que cene, y finalmente cuando Esmeralda y yo fuimos a dormir…, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así, mañana tan pronto como me levante debo tomar esa decisión…, tan solo espero tomar la correcta…

 **Will** \- buenas noches Esmeralda, que duermas bien… (Le dije a mi pequeña acostada sobre mi como en los viejos tiempos, y esta dejo salir un bostezo, me sonrió y cerro sus ojitos…),… jeje…, que envidia…, espero poder dormir tan plácidamente como tu esta noche… (Dije para luego cerrar mis ojos…, y finalmente, me dormí…, pero…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- … en serio esa es tu gran idea?, y luego tú y todos los demás tienen el descaro de decirme que soy yo el que busca problemas, si te das cuenta de que eso es un prácticamente un suicidio? (Ya ni siquiera me sorprende estar otra vez aquí con él, en este campo…, en este sueño…)

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **¡Feliz carnaval, feliz día del amor y la amistad, feliz cumpleaños a quien sea que esté cumpliendo año este mes, y feliz cualquier otra cosa que se celebre en febrero jeje XD, oh, y feliz especial 50.000 visitas (técnicamente ya son mas jeje), dentro de poco completaremos esta temporada, eso también es un motivo para celebras no?!,… o es para ponerse triste?,… yo prefiero dejarle esa parte a DOI, no se me da bien esto de ser filosófica y dramática…**

 **En fin, DOI me pidió que les dijera que a esta temporada le quedan 2 capítulos más, espero los disfruten, porque próximamente abra nuevas sorpresas que se estrenaran antes que la tercera temporada, y que espera que les gusten…, y el título oficial para esto será…,… bueno, realmente no tiene uno aun, jejeje, como los deje? X3**

 **DOI- Fate, ya hablamos de esto, no les hagas Bullyng a los lectores…**

 **Jiji, lo siento, no lo pude resistir, pero veo que ya llegaste, a diferencia de Luck que no lo e visto desde hace ya un tiempo, imagino que estará ocupado con su deber, pero y tú?, que estuviste haciendo que te mantuvo tan ocupado últimamente?**

 **DOI- … supongo que podríamos decir que estuve… preparándolo todo…, no es así?**

 **¿?- … si…, así es…**

 **… ¡qué?, q-que haces tú aquí?, tu no-, tu no sueles-, en que momento-?**

 **¿?- … porque te sorprende tanto?**

 **Debo contestar?, mira que eres muy rara, siempre haces algo y nunca explicas nada, eres igualita a DOI en eso…,… un momento…, ustedes 2 están metidos en algo juntos verdad?, que están planeando?**

 **DOI- (ellos 2 se dan una mirada fija…, y luego…)… eso es algo que será revelado en otro momento…, es hora de terminar por ahora…**

 **¡Qué?, p-pero-!**

 **¿?- ya lo oíste…**

 **¡Eso no es justo!**

 **DOI- supéralo amiga…, hora de despedirse…**

 **¿?- me permitirás hacerlo?**

 **¡E-eh?, p-pero yo soy quien-! (me interrumpen…)**

 **DOI- bueno…, está bien, no veo porque no, jeje, te servirá de practica…, recuerdas lo que debes decir no?**

 **¡Oigan, se supone que yo-! (me ignoran, y eso no me gusta…)**

 **¿?- sí, gracias…,… "ejem", por favor comenten, pregunten, sugieran, y estén atentos a lo que vendrá más adelante…, hasta la próxima…**

 **… se dice hasta luego… (Dije entre murmullos cruzada de brazos algo enojada…)**

 **1- Will le contara a sus amigas lo que hará.**

 **2- Will lo mantendrá en secreto.**


	52. ¡mi nombre es APPLE WILL!

**Nota:… como debo decir esto?,… bueno…, hare lo mejor que pueda, y no puedo prometer absolutamente nada…, comenzare…, mi nombre no es importante en este momento, pero les será revelado en poco tiempo…, solo les diré que soy una chica, y soy quien últimamente ha mantenido muy ocupado a quienes ustedes conocen como "DOI" o "Dark Opal Infinity", cuando ese no es en realidad su verdadero nombre, pero el "porque?" decide no decirlo ya no es asunto mío, el caso es que todo es por una buena razón…, el día de hoy les informo que tampoco podrá acompañarlos en estos momentos, puesto que está más ocupado que nunca ahora…, probablemente la mitad de la culpa sea mía…**

 **Por esa razón estoy aquí, para presentar el capítulo de hoy, y para que sepan quién es la chica con quien él estuvo hablando la última vez, ya que al parecer muchos se lo estuvieron preguntando…, todo se revelara en su momento, y esto me servirá para adquirir el conocimiento de escribir de esta manera… para cuando yo deba hacerlo…**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir por el momento, tan solo pedirles que disfruten de la historia de este joven que me resulto muy peculiar e interesante…, aunque no es uno de mis protegidos…, eso fue todo por mi parte, nos vemos luego…**

 **Temporada 2, Capitulo 16:¡mi nombre... es... APPLE WILL!**

 **Will** \- buenas noches Esmeralda, que duermas bien… (Le dije a mi pequeña acostada sobre mí como en los viejos tiempos, y esta dejo salir un bostezo, me sonrió y cerro sus ojitos…),… jeje…, que envidia…, espero poder dormir tan plácidamente como tu esta noche… (Dije para luego cerrar mis ojos…, y finalmente, me dormí…, pero…)

 **Dark Opal** \- … en serio esa es tu gran idea?, y luego tú y todos los demás tienen el descaro de decirme que soy yo el que busca problemas, si te das cuenta de que eso es prácticamente un suicidio? (Ya ni siquiera me sorprende estar otra vez aquí con él, en este campo…, en este sueño…)

 **Will** \- no me hagas empezar, estoy seguro de que ya escuchaste toda mi conversación con aquella guardia, sabes que voy a hacerlo sin importar que…, no puedo dejar Chrysalis y el resto de los Changelings crean que simplemente rompí mi promesa así y nada más…, no puedo…, yo les deje muy claro que quiero ayudarles…, no dejare que piensen lo contrario… (Le dije con toda calma y honestidad…)

 **Dark Opal** \- no-no-no-no-no-no-no, oye, no te confundas, es una locura?, sí, pero te sientes en el deber de hacerlo, aquello de cuestión de honor, ganas de ayudar a unos seres desdichados, y bla-bla-bla, un toque de cursi y una pisca de compasión, todo eso ya lo sé, créeme, he tenido que escucharlo demasiadas veces, no me importa, ya te lo he dicho antes, te apoyare siempre que quieras hacer una locura, pero de lo único que realmente me estoy quejando es de que "nuestras amigas" después solo me culpan a mí de estar demente, cuando la realidad es que, como diría una frase de nuestro mundo, "tú tampoco cantas mal las rancheras" (debí suponer que terminaría diciendo algo así, ahora tiene más sentido, llegue a creer que le preocupaba volver a ir, que tonto de mi parte…)

 **Will** \- "geez" gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad eres de mucha ayuda… (Dije con todo el sarcasmo posible…)

 **Dark Opal** \- jejeje, a nadie le gusta el sarcasmo, viejo amigo… (Pero que descaro…)

 **Will** \- y desde cuando tú eres la voz de la razón? (dije viéndolo seriamente…)

 **Dark Opal** \- haha, bueno, alguien tiene que serlo, sobre todo cuando no te seré de mucha ayuda cuando tengas que vértelas con Chrysi otra vez… (Eso me incomodo por alguna razón…)

 **Will** \- que estás diciendo?, a que te refieres? (pregunte analizando…)

 **Dark Opal** \- vamos, eres el chico más astuto que conozco, por debajo de mi claro, jejeje, estoy seguro de que puedes entender a lo que me refiero… (Ignorare ese mal chiste tan obvio y pensare bien en lo que…, un segundo…, ¡oh rayos, quiere decir que-?!), hahaha, a juzgar por tu cara diría que ya entiendes de que hablo, necesitas una pista, aquí tienes 3, magia, el trono de Chrysalis, yo, suma todo eso y el resultado es igual a…?

 **Will** \- ¡rayos, es verdad, el efecto del trono de Chrysalis, entonces si es como lo imagine verdad?, no podrás utilizar tu magia cuando estemos ahí, cierto?! (Pregunté alterado…)

 **Dark Opal** \- hah, peor, no solo no podré utilizar magia, no podré ni tan siquiera tomar el control para poder hacer algo… (Eso es todavía más chocante…), debo recordártelo?, Twilight lo descubrió cuando nos enfrentamos a flamita…, sin magia, no puedo salir…, es triste, pero así como funciona…, por desgracia para mi… (Pues para tener esa cara de despreocupado y encogerte de hombros mientras me das la espalda, no parece que te importe mucho…)

 **Will** \- (me quede pensativo durante un momento, reflexionado, tratando de encontrar una salida a todo esto…, mi mirada fue capturada nuevamente por el extraño árbol de cerezo junto a nosotros…, podía notar que poco a poco su cerezos estaban regresando, al igual que el agua del lago y la belleza de todo este campo de flores que una vez había quedado como película de terror cuando Dark Opal utilizo toda su magia contra las Dazzlings…, aún sigo preguntándome…),… que es realmente este lugar? (toque el árbol con mi mano…),… que es realmente este árbol?

 **Dark Opal** \- (mientras me quede viendo el árbol, y el volteo a verme…)… je…, jejeje… (Su risa llamo mi atención…, aquí hay algo sospechoso…),… no me mires así, ya te dije todo lo que sabía…, este árbol y todo este lugar, es una manifestación de nuestra energía vital y la magia que se oculta en nuestro interior…, más específicamente, la magia que logro hacer que yo me volviera una conciencia más independiente de ti… (No siento que me este mintiendo…, pero siento que, o está ocultándome algo más, o tiene una teoría y no quiera revelarla… aun…)

 **Will** \- (yo quite mi mano del árbol…, el sigue completamente despreocupado, pero no me engaña, sé que algo está pasando por la cabeza de mi otro yo…, así que me atreví a preguntar…)… dime la verdad, tienes alguna idea de que hacer para salir ilesos cuando vallamos al reino de los Changelings?

 **Dark Opal** \- (él puso una expresión de pensativo de una forma en la que quiso parecer que se hacia el tonto…) "hmmmmm",… buena pregunta… (Que irritante…),… pero a decir verdad, mi más querido y viejo amigo…, si hay algo…, algo que podría funcionar, si es que nuestro esfuerzo de hace mucho tiempo sirvió de algo… (Que?, a que se refiere?, esto me intriga pero me confunde…)

 **Will** \- que quieres decir?, hay algo con lo que podríamos defendernos del peligro que correremos con los Changelings? (el cierra sus ojos mientras sonríe con serenidad…, que es lo que está pasando por su cabeza?,… se acabó, ya me arte…), ¡muy bien, ya basta Dark Opal, no sé qué estás pensando, o planeando, o magullando en tu imaginación, pero estoy seguro de que estas consciente del peligro que corremos los 2 aun teniendo la anormal fuerza que nos otorgaron al venir aquí, y a pesar de eso te vez muy despreocupado, eso solo quiere decir que estas tramando una de las tuyas, así que deja de dejarme fuera por una vez, y dime con claridad, que es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza?! (Le exigí seriamente…)

 **Dark Opal** \- (al principio solo se quedó así en silencio y con los ojos cerrados…, pero poco a poco comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa que rápidamente se convirtió en una risa llena de mucha gracia…)… jeje…, jejejejeje…, ¡hahahahahahahahahaha!

 **Will** \- ¡"grrrrr" ya es suficiente! (tan pronto como perdí la paciencia, el dejaba de reír lentamente…, yo inhale y exhale para calmarme…), ahora, escúpelo de una vez… (Demande…)

 **Dark Opal** \- hahahahaha…, jeje…, muy bien…, entonces pon mucha atención, porque esto es muy importante… (Que increíble forma de pasar de una risa lunática a una cara llena de seriedad…), si esto no funciona, estarás en peligro, y yo sentiré que habré estado perdiendo mi tiempo… (Que quiere decir con eso?), y en el remoto caso de que salgamos librados de esta sin tantos peligros como presiento que los habrá, yo tendré que idear una nueva estrategia…, todo un nuevo plan…, si…, sería un autentica lástima que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora se eche a perder, pero desde el principio nunca estuve seguro de que fuese a funcionar, solo actuaba basándome en mis especulaciones…(Que trata de decirme?, a que se refiere con todo eso, especialmente lo de "haber perdido su tiempo"?, o aquello de "nuestro esfuerzo de hace mucho tiempo"?, no estoy seguro de entender…, y entonces, volvió a sus estad relajado, como si todo lo anterior fuse solo bla-bla-bla…), pero bueno, porque ser pesimista?, nos hemos esforzado mucho, y la verdad no creo que mi plan original fracase de cualquier manera, así que veo esto como una buena oportunidad para probar aquel objeto y constatar de una vez por todas si mi teoría es correcta…, y algo me dice que si lo es…, jejejejeje… (Con cada palabra solo me confunde más, "su plan"?, "probar aquel objeto"?, que es lo que está balbuceando?)

 **Will** \- he escuchado suficiente para saber que tienes algo estructurado, pero no me dejas nada claro, así que déjate de rodeos y dímelo claro y en pocas palabras… (Fue todo lo que dije, y ni m e moleste en elevar mi tono de voz, ya me canse de pasar furias de momento por su culpa…)

 **Dark Opal** \- jeje, me parece justo…, bien, aquí voy, y recuerda bien todas mis palabras anteriores, porque esto te lo dejara todo muy claro… (Yo me preparé para oír lo que fuese…),… veras…, estaba pensando mucho en esto desde el principio…, desde el día en que "desperté" (y entonces comenzó a explicarme todo…)

… no tengo palabras…, no tengo palabras para describir la impresión que siento…, mis ojos abiertos por completo…, mi mandíbula a punto de tocar el piso… mi rostro reflejaba que había tenido la revelación más grande que alguna vez mi otro yo, Dark Opal, me hubiese dado…, y es que no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo…, pero eso solo duro unos momentos, pues el alto nivel de lógica y análisis con el que Dark Opal me estaba contando esto, era innegable…, apenas puedo imaginar el tiempo que estuvo magullando semejante plan, y las veces que tuvo que analizar y divagar en sus pensamientos para llegar a semejante conclusión…, una conclusión que sonaba igual de lógica y sorprendente que todo lo anterior, pero que tal y como él me había dicho antes, era una teoría, que por más que haya analizado semejante posibilidad, no era algo que hubiese tenido forma de comprobar… hasta ahora…,… y es que apenas puede creer que semejante idea halla provenido precisamente de mi otro yo, el quien siempre suele ser un ser caótico y despreocupado, en verdad ha estado creando todo este "plan" desde el principio?,

… debo admitirlo, por más que me moleste, debo admitir que en verdad me ha impresionado más que nunca…, que lastima que todo esto no precisamente me hace sentir tranquilo, sabiendo que él ha tenido una idea tan brillante y astuta…, eso me pone a reflexionar seriamente con qué clase de extraño ser estoy lidiando realmente, todos los días de mi vida desde que apareció…, y menos tranquilo me hace sentir al recordar el hecho de que él es… pate de mi…

… si la teoría que desarrollo resultara ser cierta, esto le estaría abriendo las puertas a una gran posibilidad…, una que le permitiría quizá, solo quizá, cumplir con el absurdo objetivo del que tanto presumió el día en que apareció y espanto a todos los ponys en el castillo Canterlot…, el Raromagedón…,… mis nervios se agitan con tan solo recordar eso y mezclarlo con lo que me ha estado contando ahora…, porque antes me parecía aún completa locura, algo que sería imposible que lograra en este mundo, en Equestria…, pero ahora…, ahora estoy considerando la remota posibilidad de que pueda lograrlo…, y todo por lo que me ha contado…, aun me tiene impresionado de la manera más desagradable posible…

 **Will** \- (tras terminar con su dramático discurso, yo hacia lo posible por reaccionar…)… tu…, como…?, como es que alguien…?, algo como tú, pudo pensar en semejante…? (me deje dominar por mi rabia del momento…), ¡acaso te has estado haciendo pasar por un tonto insolente y despreocupado todo este tiempo?, o solo te parecía gracioso burlarte de todos hasta ahora?!

 **Dark Opal** \- ¡hahahahaha, y porque no ambas?, que me lo impide?, hahaha! (¡No estoy de humor para eso!)

 **Will** \- ¡no estoy de humor para esto, como es que pudiste inventarte una barbaridad como esa?, esto es demencial, tu nunca siquiera te hiciste pasar por alguien listo, y ahora resulta que después de todo este tiempo este era tu supuesto "plan"?, algo tan descabellado y peligroso?! (Le grite con rabia…)

 **Dark Opal** \- que quieres que te diga?, me tomo un laaaaaaaaaargo tiempo pulir todos los detalles, y ni siquiera están todos pulidos aun, no quería contártelo hasta al menos estar listo para actuar y dar el primer paso… (Él se acerca a mí y me ve cara a cara con esa sonrisa maliciosa, lo que me puso nervioso…), y finalmente, después de una larga espera, el momento de poner a prueba mi teoría y descubrir si mi "nada planificado plan" funcionara, ha llegado…, ese día es hoy… (Lo dijo con un tono que me causó escalofríos…, pero volví en mi, y de lo molesto que estaba intento atraparlo para decirle sus verdades, pero como de costumbre es inútil, no puedo con el aquí, solo tuvo que flotar para eludirme…)

 **Will** \- ¡Dark Opal, si lo que me has dicho es cierto no creas que voy a solo a quedarme callado esta vez, esto va mas allá de lo que creí que podría tolerarte, no sé cómo ni sé que tendré que hacer, pero yo voy a ponerle un fin a tu demencia, no permitiré que hagas algo tan peligroso que arriesgue a todos mis amigos, voy a detenerte, me oyes?, voy a detenerte, te lo juro! (empecé a gritar eso sin controlar mi enojo…)

 **Dark Opal** \- ¡hahaha, muy bien, esa es justo la actitud, un reto, de otra forma no sería nada divertido, no estás de acuerdo?, hahahahaha! (¡ese infeliz ni siquiera se inmuta cuando trato de intimidarlo!), pero por ahora, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, no queremos hacer esperar a nuestras cordiales guías o sí?, jejejejeje… (Por más que me moleste, creo que esto significa que estoy por…)

 **Will** \- despertarme… (Dije abriendo los ojos de golpe…, sentía la suavidad de mi cama y como Esmeralda rodaba dormida hacia mis piernas por haber hecho yo ese movimiento y ella haber estado durmiendo sobre mi…, me sorprende que no se despertara con eso…, me levantaba un poco mientras observaba a mi alrededor…, veía a esmeralda aun dormida…, y entonces me quede sentado ahí un momento, recordando todo lo que sucedió en mi "sueño"),… te lo juro…, te detendré…, algún día te detendré…, sé que puedo hacerlo…, solo debo saber cómo lograrlo…, y cuando lo haga… (… de pronto, de una manera fugaz, muchos recuerdos felices de momentos que viví aquí con mis amigas Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, cruzaron por mi mente…, y sentí como si…, como si fuera una especie de señal…),… y cuando lo haga…, quizá…, no tendré que hacerlo solo… (Fue lo último que dije…, y lo dije esbozando una sonrisa que simplemente se apodero de mi rostro…, aun no estoy seguro de que habrá significado que todo eso apareciera en mi mente tan de repente…, pero si se esto…, no fue coincidencia…, si…, pude sentirlo…, fue un mensaje…, uno que creo que significa… "no estás solo",… jejeje…)

… conserve ese último pensamiento en mi mente mientras me levantaba con cuidado de no despertar a esmeralda y resisaba la hora en el reloj de bolsillo que compre aquí en Ponyville hace tiempo atrás…, diría que ya es la hora de partir…, luego de una ducha casi instantánea y un desayuno que espero no sea el último, me vestí con uno de los nuevos conjuntos de ropa que Rarity me hizo y me prepare para irme…, santo cielo, entre más lo pensó más suena como una auténtica locura lo que voy a hacer, me pregunto si Dark Opal no estará influenciando en mi de alguna manera y contagiándome su descuidado sentido del humor…, bah, ya olvídalo, tengo que dejar esa molesta costumbre mía de caer en los nervios a un lado, de lo contrario no conseguiré nada, debo concentrarme en mi objetivo…, ayudar a los Changelings…, y que Dios me ayude a ayudarlos…

… creo que estoy listo…, pero entonces…, me quede viendo el bate de platino que me regalo mi entrenador hace años, el cual estaba junto a mi cama donde suelo dejarlo…, y por un momento, por un mal momento…, pensé en llevarlo conmigo como "arma" en caso de que nada de lo que espero resulte ahí y deba…, y deba…,… no, ¡no, que rayos estoy pensando, no puedo utilizar un recuerdo tan valioso para mí como un arma para lastimar a otros, esto no es como cuando me las vi con los Timberwolves o las Manticoras, estamos hablando de seres que pueden razonar!,… cierto?,… además…, con este objeto que acabo de tomar en mis manos…, si Dark Opal tiene razón con su teoría…, entonces…, quizá tenga suficiente para "protegerme",… quizá…

… bla-bla-bla, y ni siquiera tengo tiempo para quejarme de esta otra mala costumbre, agite un poco mi cabeza para espabilarme, me debo ir ahora…, vi a Esmeralda aun dormida cómodamente sobre mi cama…, me acerque a ella sonriendo y le di un delicado beso en su cabecita…, "cuídate mi pequeña, regresare pronto…, lo prometo", fue lo último que dije antes de partir, y pude notar como en su bello y durmiente rostro me marcaba una ligera sonrisa…, no deseo que se preocupe por mí, por eso he tomado esta decisión…

… no estoy solo…, lo sé…, pero este acuerdo al que llegue con Chrysalis es algo que hice yo completamente por mi cuenta sin importarme que no fuese algo que estuviese destinado a pasar originalmente según "las muchas cosas que se", así que no tengo ninguna intención de involucrar a nadie más…, no permitiré que mis amigas sean lastimadas por mi…, debo hacer esto, no "solo",… pero si por mi propia cuenta…,… Twilight…, amigas…, prometo explicarlo todo después…, pero por ahora…, les pido perdón…,… ahora, antes de salir de mi casa…, mi única duda es…, en donde voy a esconder esto?

 **Primera persona, Guardia Changeling POV.**

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … que idiotez…, todo esto es una gran idiotez…, quisiera tratar de recordar cómo fue que finalmente me convenció de hacer esta locura que podría ser su funeral… (Dije molesta, y creo que conmigo misma…, estamos aquí donde dijimos que lo esperaríamos, tanto yo como la chiquilla a la que me asignaron cuidar en cubierta en este pueblo tan molesto hace ya un largo tiempo…, ninguna esta disfrazada, aquí no es necesario, ningún pony podría vernos tan cerca de este bosque…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- n-no digas algo tan cruel, el…, el solo quiere encontrar la forma de ayudarnos…, a nosotros… (Pobre mocosa ingenua…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- (yo me quede viéndola fijamente un segundo…), desde que lo conociste lo has estado defendiendo demasiado, no te parece?,… no me dirás que le has tomado "afecto" a ese fenómeno, o si? (ella no pudo responder, solo me volteo la mirada, que acaso me cree tonta o cree que no me daría cuenta de eso y de su sonrojo?),

 **Joven Changeling** \- … n-no…, y no es un fenómeno…, q-quiero decir… (Se percato de que me percate de que lo volvió a defender…), yo…, e-es solo que el…, ha sido muy amable con todos…, conmigo…, por eso… (Que forma de hablar es esa?, con nervios?, no puedo quedarme viendo eso, esa… debilidad…), yo…, yo solo estoy agradecida…, acaso hay algo malo en eso? (ok, suficiente…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … que si hay algo malo en eso?,… escúchame bien chiquilla…, voltéate y mírame…, hazlo… (Demande, y ella lo hizo, puedo notar algo de nervios en ella…), no sirve de nada que una cría tan joven como tu intente siquiera pensar en ayudarlo…, sabes lo que somos, no es así? (no parece muy contenta con lo que dije, sus orejas cayeron junto con su mirada…), somos Changelings…, nosotros no desarrollamos afecto o gratitud por nadie…, tomamos el amor de otros ponys para alimentarnos de él, no para querer pagarle por eso a nadie…, y tu… (Me agache para estar a su altura y tomarla del rostro para que me viera de frente, no me importa que no le guste lo que estoy diciéndole…), tu, eres una de nosotros… (Tal como creí, entendió el mensaje por la forma en la que lo dije, puedo notarlo en su mirada decaída…), espero que un día finalmente empieces a pensar como el resto de nosotros y entiendas lo que significa en verdad ser un Changeling…, y no es que tengas la opción…, es tu destino… (Y una vez más intento disimular, pero su "tristeza", es más que obvia…)

… fui cruel con ella?, su rostro reflejaba tristeza e inconformidad?, desde luego que si, un Changeling no debe ser tan blando como ella se está volviendo, ya de por si es malo que un par de Changelings la hallan "acogido" como si fuese su hija desde que la vieron salir del capullo…, es ridículo, los Changelings no hacemos esas tonterías de ponys…, yo soy la encargada de cuidarla mientras estamos de incognito en este pueblo, pero parece que se está acostumbrando demasiado a estos ponys y sus absurdas costumbres…, no está bien, para un Changelings eso no está bien…, y si no hago algo pronto, cabe la posibilidad de que lo que rumorean los otros Changelings a sus espaldas y suelen criticarle a sus "padres"se vuelva verdad…, que esta pequeña tan ingenua y blanda termine convirtiéndose en una traidora a la reina y a la colmena, al igual que…

 **Will** \- estoy aquí, me disculpo si me retrase un poco… (La criatura rara apareció finalmente con su típica mirada calmada que me desagrada tanto, y me saco bruscamente de mis pensamientos…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- llegas tarde… (Dije secamente…, prefiero no seguir pensando en lo que estaba pensando antes…)

 **Will** \- como dije, me disculpo si- (la chiquilla lo interrumpe…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- n-no, no es verdad, llegaste en el momento preciso… (y una vez más, demuestra lo blanda que es…, como me molesta eso…)

 **Will** \- en serio?, menos mal, gracias… (Dice aliviado, y por alguna razón esta niña esta sonriendo…, mejor termino rápido con esto antes de que vomite…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- te dije que llegaras antes de ser posible… (El me ve sin expresión alguna ni respuesta…),… bah, olvídalo, me da igual, no tengo ningún ánimo de discutir contigo hoy…, solo vámonos de una vez y terminemos con esta locura, tengo otras preocupaciones de las que encargarme, soy una guardia recuerdas?, seguro podrás imaginártelo… (Dije volteándome y observando el cielo para tratar de trazar una ruta segura…)

 **Will** \- lo entiendo, es solo que…, bueno…, digamos que no precisamente me puse los zapatos más cómodos jeje… (Como rayos se le ocurre actuar tan despreocupado?, que tonto es…), pero hey, escucha… (Me voltee a verlo…),… gracias…, de verdad…, gracias a las 2… (La chiquilla sonrió por sus palabras…, pero porque?,… porque me irrita tanto tan solo escucharlo decir eso con ese rostro tan calmado?,… este ser es otro ingenuo mas, aun no puedo creer que en serio piensa que las cosas saldrán como él se lo imagina…, o acaso planea algo más?)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … ahórratelas…, no me interesan tus sentimientos de gratitud, criatura, solo me importa cumplir los deseos de la reina… (le dije secamente…, pero este ni se inmuto, continuo con ese rostro de calma, como si supiera que yo diría algo como eso…, eso solo me molesta aun mas…, así que decidí decirle algo que no esperaría…), y sorpresa, ella ya sabe que iras, y valla que está ansiosa por verte… ("e-espera, que dijiste?, a que te refieres con-?" fue lo último que le escuche decir, pero no le di tiempo de pensar en nada, en verdad lo sorprendí con eso, pude notarlo en su rostro de tonto justo antes de que me alzara contra él como lo hice la ultima vez y lo tomare de los brazos para salir volando de ahí tan rápido como me lo permitieran mis fuerzas…, ni siquiera me moleste en ver si la cría lograba seguirnos el paso, pero no me preocupa, sé que no querrá quedarse atrás…)

… no iba a correr riesgos, así que decidí disfrazarme solo por si acaso, espero que la cría que nos acompaña haya seguido mi ejemplo…, durante todo el camino, me alimente constantemente del amor de este ser, de esa forma no me costó nada volar constantemente mientras lo sujetaba de los brazos…, ocasionalmente la chiquilla se agotaba, así que decidió aferrarse a él mientras volábamos para no seguir agotándose, admito que fue astuto de su parte, pero en mi opinión, debió haber pensado en eso mas pronto…

… como sea, no iba pasarme todo este largo camino hasta el reino Changeling corrigiéndola, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora, mi prioridad es cumplir con la voluntad de la reina…, y la reina desea que lo lleve lo más pronto posible…, al menos, eso fue lo que me dio a entender cuando fuimos a reportarle ayer durante la noche…, desde ese momento exacto, llevar a esta criatura ante su presencia se convirtió en la prioridad, apenas si pudimos descansar anoche…, pero ya no importa…, pase lo que pase, esto se acaba ahora…, mucha suerte con lo que sea que tengas planeado, fenómeno de otro mundo, porque a juzgar por esa tétrica sonrisa en el rostro de la reina el día de ayer cuando le dijimos que querías venir a verla hoy…, presiento que no te ira tan fácil esta vez…, aun tiemblo de solo recordar su mirada y la forma en la que dijo… "… jeje…, si tanto quiere verme…, cumple su deseo…, tráelo ante mi…, jejeje…"

... el viaje fue largo, y hubiese sido mucho más agotador si no fuese porque él nos ha estado alimentando con su amor todo este tiempo..., al menos puedo reconocerle eso..., pero este ridículo "paseo" tenía que terminar tarde o temprano… para dar paso al verdadero desafío que este ingenuo tendrá que afrontar…, me muero de ganas de ver cómo se las arreglará para tratar de salirse con la suya en esta ocasión…

 **Tercera persona POV.**

 **Lugar: … desconocido.**

 **¿?** \- … interesante, conque es de el de quien se han estado ocupando últimamente, eh?,… uno de los protegidos de Fate supongo…, bueno, no es que para mí sea la gran cosa, pero… admito que resulta entretenido observar su situación…,… "hmmm", ahora que lo analizo bien…, me pregunto…, a que se deberá ese ligero parecido que tiene con uno de mis protegidos?,… o más bien, que tenía con uno de mis protegidos, ya que ahora no se parecen en nada, no después de que ese protegido mío fuese…, cual es esa palabra que utilizan en ese mundo?,… ammm…, oh, cierto…, akumatizado…,… voy a exigirle a DOI una buena explicación cuando todo esto termine…, por el momento me distraeré un poco más con este chico tan interesante…,… oh, parece que tanto él como las que lo acompañan ya llegaron a su destino…, adelante chico, que secretos ocultas?, sorpréndeme…

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… un viaje largo que finalmente llegó a su fin, y yo estoy algo mareado, definitivamente volar no es lo mío, o tal vez sea porque pude haberme caído en cualquier momento si esta Changelings con un humor de los 1000 diablos me soltaba…, esto me recuerda a lo humillado que me sentí cuando la princesa Luna me llevo volando hasta el castillo de Canterlot y yo estaba suplicando por mi vida…, jeh, recuerdos, dulces recuerdos, qué tiempos aquellos…

… tras aterrizar en estas tierras semi-desoladas, la enorme colmena Changelings yacía a varios metros de distancia de nosotros, lo suficiente para que pudiera verla completa y en todo su "esplendor",… porque será que siempre le encuentro algo de belleza a las cosas más extrañas e incluso tétricas?,… pero bueno, espabila Will, no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso ahora mismo…, ¡y menos con ese comité de bienvenida que se está aproximando hacia nosotros con esa velocidad por aire y tierra, ay mama!

 **Guardia Changelings** \- (me ponía de los nervios tener a todos Changelings justo frente a nosotros, alrededor de 20, no lo sé, no pude contarlos bien, pero entonces…) ¡deténganse inmediatamente! (al gritar eso, esta regreso a su forma normal…, entonces los guardias le bajaron un poco a su agresividad, pues parece que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando…), para quienes de ustedes no lo sepan, la reina solicito específicamente la presencia de este ser devuelta a la colmena lo antes posible…, y estoy segura de que lo recordaran muy bien y no les resultara raro el "porque?"… (Fue entonces que los guardias Changeling me vieron detenidamente, y sus rostros se llenaron de impresión…, si me recordaban…, comenzaron a murmurar cosas, pero preferí no prestar atención…, en eso, uno de ellos que parece ser el capitán, da un paso al frente…)

 **Capitán Changeling** \- … así que… el rumor era cierto…, has vuelto…, y nos encontramos de nuevo en una situación tan absurda como la anterior…, en verdad no entiendo como lograste hacer esto, extraña e insolente criatura… (Me dijo viéndome con una sonrisa macabra que resaltaba esos colmillos sobresalientes, y sus raros ojos entrecerrados…, yo también lo recuerdo a él…)

 **Will** -absurda?, quizá, pero como puedes ver es real, al igual que yo…, así es…, y es un placer que me "reciban" de nuevo aquí… (Dije con todo el sarcasmo del mundo…), a propósito, también me da gusto volver a verte…, tarado… (Lo hice enojar y gruñir, apuesto a que aquella escena y llamarlo así lo marco de por vida en este lugar, las ligeras risas de los guardias que lo acompañan me dicen que también recuerdan lo que paso…, si, como pensé antes, dulces recuerdos y qué tiempos aquellos jeje…)

 **Capitán Changeling** \- (sigue frunciendo el ceño con rabia, la única razón por la que lo hice enojar, fue porque comenzó fastidiándome…, su rostro de furia asusto a los demás guardias e hizo que guardaran silencio antes de que lo alteraran más…, y entonces volteo su mirada hacia mi denuedo…) "grrrrr",… tienes mucha suerte de que la reina te quiera en una pieza…, por ahora… (… algo no me callo muy bien en eso ultimo…),… ¡tú y tú! (le dice a 2 guardias junto a él…), regístrenlo en busca de armas, y apréndanlo inmediatamente…, cumpliremos con el motivo de su visita tal y como la reina lo ha solicitado, pero no pienso prometer ninguna especie de "trato especial" para el…, ¡muévanse, ya! (y rápidamente esos 2 guardias vinieron hacia mi…)

… no tardaron en darse cuenta que no portaba ninguna clase de arma…, pero valla que fueron tontos al no pedirme que me quitara los zapatos…, ese fue su único error…, no tienen ni idea…, luego estos 2 me "capturaron" inmovilizándome los brazos…, solo basto la orden del capitán para que me comenzaran a "llevar",… pude girar mi cabeza un momento para darme cuenta que ni la guardia ni la potra Changeling nos acompañaban, lo que me pareció algo raro, pero no rebusque demasiado…, supongo que es aquí donde nos separamos…, pero justo antes de eso, vi que la potra Changeling, quien parecía preocupada o nerviosa por mí, así que decidí sonreírle y guiñarle el ojo como una señal…, un mensaje…, "todo estará bien",… espero que eso la hala ayudado a calmar su temores…, y también los míos…

… si, es correcto, me deje capturar intencionalmente por los Changelings, no opuse resistencia alguna, apuesto a que no esperaban eso, pero de cualquier manera no desaprovecharían la oportunidad para "inmovilizarme",… y estando sujeto a estos Changelings que hacían todo lo posible por aplicar su fuerza y no dejarme escapar, comenzamos a caminar hacia donde ellos y su capitán me guiaran…, ahora puedo contemplar con mucha más facilidad y en todas direcciones lo impresionante que es poder ver la colmena de los Changelings con mis propios ojos, ya que no estoy vendado como la última vez…, y ahora que estamos dentro, puedo ver que este lugar tiene muchos agujeros que cambian de posición, y un ambiente algo lúgubre…, curiosamente, no me siento intimidado por el lugar, en realidad, en cierto modo veo un poco de belleza en el…, espera, en serio pensé eso?, santo cielo, es otra muestra clara de que en verdad me volví loco…

… luego de una larga y algo incomoda caminata donde no me soltaron ni por un momento, finalmente llegamos a donde debíamos llegar…, la sala del trono, completamente llena de Changelings que me rodeaban en todas mis direcciones, y esas extrañas luces verdes que emanan de algunos capullos…, todos los Changelings me veían de una manera similar a la primera vez que estuve aquí…, impresión, confusión, algo de rabia, la única diferencia es obvia y es que ya me conocen…, además, mi atención fue robada rápidamente por aquel nuevo trono que yacía a algunos metros de mi…, y sentada sobre ese trono, con una frialdad en su mirada, estaba ella…, mi villana favorita…, Chrysalis, la reina de los Changelings…

…esa mirada fija llena de frialdad…, esos ojos verdes y brillantes que pareciese que escudriñaran en mi alma…, ese gesto de seriedad que oculta una furia en su interior…, no cabe duda…, esto no será todo menos fácil…,… Chrysalis se levantó de su trono, lo cual me recordó mucho a la última vez, solo que ahora no hay ningún pony que me de apoyo moral como lo hizo Rainbow Dash…, estoy solo ahora…, y me pone nervioso el ver como lentamente camina hacia mientras desciende…, creí estar preparado psicológicamente para este momento, pero…, la verdad… me siento inquieto…

… Changelings a mi alrededor, hasta donde alcanza mi mirada, todos prestando completa atención a su reina y a mi…, no me extrañaría que todos se estén haciendo la misma pregunta, "¿cómo acabara todo esto?",… y por desgracia, yo estoy igual que ellos…, finalmente Chrysalis está cerca de mí, a solo unos pocos pasos de distancia…, su mirada fría no ha cambiado nada…

 **Chrysalis-** … (… me está viendo fijamente todavía…, ya me temo lo peor…),… capitán…

 **Capitán Changeling** \- (el reacciona…) mi reina? (dice listo para recibir órdenes…)

 **Chrysalis** \- … suéltenlo… (… no solo yo, ninguno de los Changeling podía creer lo que acabábamos de escuchar…)

 **Capitán Changeling** \- c-como dice?, que lo soltemos?, p-pero mi reina, porque razón quiere que-? (Chrysalis volvió a desviar su mirada fría hacia él, lo que lo paralizo de pánico…)

 **Chrysalis** \- capitán…, debo repetirlo? (esa mirada tan sombría infundía temor a los Changelings, y a mí también…)

 **Capitán Changeling** \- n-no, desde luego, como ordene mi reina…, ¡ya la han escuchado, liberen al prisionero! (y con la orden del capitán, los Changelings que me sujetaban me soltaron con algo de inseguridad…, pude haberme soltado en cualquier momento, pero yo que me había dejado atrapar a propósito para tratar de hacer las cosas más fáciles…, no sirvió de nada al parecer…)

 **Will** \- (los guardias queme sujetaban se hicieron para atrás, dándome algo espacio, y el capitán permaneció apartado a mi derecha…, Chrysalis y yo nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente con todo este público al pendiente de hasta el más mínimo de nuestros movimientos, pero yo estaba algo confundido por su decisión…)… no estoy entendiendo nada, reina Chrysalis…, porque lo hiciste? (algo me dice que me voy a arrepentir de haber preguntado eso…)

 **Chrysalis** \- (mi único consuelo es que ningún otro Changeling parece haber entendido tampoco su motivos, están todos confundidos…)… me molesta…, en serio me molesta que me tomes por una tonta… (Sus palaras solo nos confundieron más…),… acaso esperabas que creyera que lograron someterte con tanta facilidad?,… te burlas de mi inteligencia, criatura anormal…, tú te dejaste capturar a propósito, y atrévete a negarlo… (Me sorprendió mucho que se diera cuenta…)

 **Will** \- … es verdad… (Y todos los Changelings se veían sorprendidos también al oírme decir eso…), es solo que no quería armar un alboroto innecesario, quería mostrarte que no vine aquí para eso…, por eso… (No creo que eso ayudará en nada, solo moleste a los guardias que me trajeron…)

 **Capitán Changeling** \- ¡e-es en serio?! (El me miro con enojo…), ¡criatura insolente, entonces eso quiere decir que solo te burlabas de nosotros, no es así?!

 **Will** \- n-no, espera, escúchame, solo trataba de- (el me interrumpe…)

 **Capitán Changeling** \- ¡te has vuelto a burlar de nosotros, como te atreves a-¡! (interrumpieron su rabieta…)

 **Chrysalis** \- suficiente capitán…, ya tendrás tiempo para molestarte por eso luego… (Dijo secamente…)

 **Capitán Changeling** \- ¡p-pero mi reina, e-el-¡! (ella lo vio fríamente y este se petrifico del miedo…)

 **Chrysalis-** … he dicho…, suficiente capitán… (Y el guardo silencio por el temor…, ella sigue tan imponente como siempre…, y vuelve a dirigir su mirada a mí, lo cual, debo admitir, me preocupa un poco…)… ahora…, veamos que tenemos aquí… (Yo trato de disimular mis nervios por esa mirada tan fija…),…jeje…, "quiero que puedan vivir en paz en Equestria",… ya olvidaste esas palabras? (pregunta con una sonrisa con todas la mala intención de burlarse de mi…)

 **Will** \- (me enoja un poco que comience burlándose de mí, pero tengo que disimular…) por supuesto que no…, fue lo que dije la ultimas vez que estuve aquí…, poco antes de que tú y yo llegáramos a aquel acuerdo…

 **Chrysalis-** oh…, conque aun lo recuerdas? (sé que está enojada, peor no tiene por qué tener esa actitud…),… jejeje…, todo esto me resulta muy curioso la verdad…, el cómo todo aquello termino justo aquí…, justo donde comenzó…, como si todo hubiese sido inútil…

 **Will** \- no diga eso por favor…, sabes que no fue inútil, a pesar de lo difícil que parecía, estaba dando resultados…, tú misma me lo habías dicho, el amor que tomabas de mi era más que suficiente para lograr alimentar a toda tu especie… (Ella ni se inmuta con mis palabras…)

 **Chrysalis** \- … no te confundas…, no digo que tu asombrosa capacidad para producir toda esa cantidad de amor fuera el problema…, no…, en realidad, el verdadero problema es mucho más simple… (Que quiere decir?),… no es posible para los Changelings conformarse con un "trato" tan absurdo como al que llegamos… (No me gusta lo que escucho, lo está diciendo todo con una calma muy desagradable…, como cuando alguien esta tan molesto que solo aparenta estar calmado, cuando en realidad, está furioso por dentro…)

 **Will** \- … Chrysalis…, por favor escúchame…, si estás diciendo todo eso porque estas enojada conmigo porque simplemente desaparecí y no pude continuar cumpliendo con nuestro acuerdo, por favor, déjame que te explique lo que sucedió…, no imaginas las cosas que me pasaron desde que desaparecí, y es algo difícil de creer… (Ella solo arquea una ceja, pero su mirada sigue fría y seca…), entiendo que esto quizá no pueda recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero creo que al podríamos- (ella me interrumpe…)

 **Chrysalis** \- entonces es verdad?,… en realidad tu estuviste atrapado en otro mundo todo este tiempo? (… ¡qué?, c-como-?, como es que sabe eso?, nunca me hubiese esperado que lo supiera antes de que yo se lo contara!)

 **Will** \- q-quien te lo…?, como es que tu…? (de la impresión no pude ni terminar la frase…)

 **Chrysalis** \- acaso en serio pensaste que no se me ocurriría pedirle a la guardia que asigne a ese miserable pueblo que me diera constantes reportes sobre cualquier cosa que sucediese ahí?,… acaso pensaste que no le preguntaría si tenía algún avistamiento sobre ti en cada ocasión?,… que no terminaría por enterarme que finalmente habías regresado?,… que no le exigiría como su reina que me contase todo lo que tú y ella estuviesen hablando cuando se encontraron?,… y que finalmente terminaría por decirme sobre la absurda excusa que tenias para justificar tu ausencia? (dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con esa sonrisa burlona y un tono enojado…, yo me eche unos pocos pasos hacia atrás, debo admitir que me siento algo intimidado por ella en este momento…), como dije antes, me molesta en serio que me tomes por una tonta…(pude ver claramente como apretó su puño…), en verdad odio que me subestimen… (La furia resalta en su expresión…, pero pronto opto por tranquilizarse y aflojar el puño, solo que no se que la hizo calmarse tan rápido…)

 **Will** \- … entiendo…, suena lógico ahora cuando lo dices así… (Dije disimulando mis nervios…),… entonces…, que es lo que te… contaron? (me cuesta preguntar…)

 **Chrysalis** \- preguntas que es lo que se?,… jejeje…, hahahahaha… (Esa risa típica de ella no me agrada nada, me da mala espina…),… jeje…, te responderé de la misma e irritante manera en la que recuerdo bien que solías responderme cuando evitabas mis preguntas y me hacías sentir que te burlabas de mi… (Pude sentir como una gota de sudor frio por el pánico resbalaba por mi frente…),… se muchas cosas…, que tal te suena eso ahora?, criatura de otro mundo, hahahahaha… (… rayos…, cuando yo lo digo, es para que sea divertido…, pero cuando alguien como ella lo dice con esa mala intención…, no puede significar nada bueno…)

… y por si fuera poco, parece que el resto de los Changelings a nuestro alrededor también se burlaban de mi…, escuchaba ligeras risas que parecían susurros por todos lados, pero son tantas que es imposible que pasen desapercibidas…, me sentía acorralado…, y en cierto modo incluso humillado…, no estaba seguro de porque, pero si entendía que algo estaba muy mal aquí…, mi atención regreso a Chrysalis al darme cuenta de lo cerca que ahora estaba de mi…, me asuste por un momento…, estaba tan ocupado prestándole atención a todos los Changelings a mi alrededor que no me percate bien que ella se había acercado más a mi…, ahora estábamos frente a frente, y yo seguía sudando un poco…, sabía que la cosas se pondrían así de tensas y sofocantes cuando viniera aquí, pero sentirlo aquí y ahora… es difícil…

… lentamente Chrysalis comenzó a mover su mano hacia mi…, no pude moverme…, no pude hacer nada…, me sentía petrificado por no saber qué hacer o como explicarme, así que solo la deje hacer lo que ella quisiera…, entonces ella termino colocando su mano en mi rostro…, y me sonrió nuevamente…, esa sonrisa propiamente de ella que en cierto modo resulta encantadora, solo que en el peor de los sentidos, y a su vez infunde temor a sus oponentes…, y ella solo…, solo cerró los ojos…,… por alguna razón, lo único que ahora pasa por mi mente en este momento es… que estoy atrapado…

… toda esta incómoda situación trae a mi mente los recuerdos de aquel día…, el día en que tuve que luchar con los Changelings aquí mismo…, Chrysalis, quien siempre demuestra un tono y postura de superioridad y firmeza, se veía tan impotente…, tan asustada…, más o menos así es como me siento yo ahora…, pero en realidad, lo mío es más bien una culpa…, culpa por no haber podido continuar con el acuerdo al que llegamos…, y es como si ella estuviese haciéndome sentir esa culpa a propósito para vengarse por como la hice sentir yo tiempo atrás…, bueno, eso, y el hecho de haber incumplido con el acuerdo, apuesto a que pensara que fue como una humillación o algo así…, que mas podría esperar de una reina tan soberbia como ella…

 **Will** \- (con mis nervios, me atreví a preguntarle…)… estas… alimentándote de mi amor, cierto?

 **Chrysalis** \- lo estoy… (Me dice secamente…, que está pensando?), incluso ahora me sorprende que en verdad no puedas sentir el cómo extraigo toda esa cantidad lentamente de ti…, eres tan diferente a cualquier pony que de seguro no se sentiría nada cómodo con esa sensación…, es tan interesante…, el cómo funciona tu amor aun me resulta extraño, pero de cualquier manera resulta mucho más satisfactorio…, para nosotros… (Me causo escalofríos la forma en la que dijo eso al final…)

 **Will** \- (disimule mis nervios y trate de sincerarme con ella…) Chrysalis…, precisamente por eso es que estoy aquí…, quiero demostrarte que en verdad deseo ayudarte…, ayudarlos a todos…, por favor…, si estas enojada conmigo de verdad por haber desaparecido, puedes incluso golpearme si te hace sentir mejor…, no, es más, puedes venir todos los días a partir de ahora si quieres, y con mas Changelings que te acompañen para que así puedan alimentarse de mucho mas amor…, se que podemos encontrar la manera de lograr que pasen desapercibidos en Ponyville…, por eso…,por eso te lo pido…, no rompas nuestro acuerdo Chrysalis…, yo aún tengo fe en que podemos hacerlo funcionar…, juntos… (Dije con un tono suave y expresando todo mí deseo de hacer lo posible por enmendar l que paso…, hasta le extendí mi mano esperando que la tomara…)

… Chrysalis se quedo viéndome fijamente sin quitar la mano de mi rostro, y por qué habría de hacerlo?, seguro se está dando un festín con mi amor…, me veía fijamente a los ojos, con esa sonrisa suya, pero no tomo mi mano en ningún momento…, los Changelings a nuestro alrededor ya estaban murmurando cosas que no pude entender bien, y yo estaba desesperado por una respuesta de ella…, y entonces…, ella cerro sus ojos un momento y…

 **Chrysalis** -…jeje…, con que…, estas tan desesperado de que no termine aquel acuerdo, eh?,… ya veo…,jejeje…, hahahahahahahahahaha… (… no se qué pensar…, esas risas significan buenas o malas noticias?,… ella abrió nuevamente sus ojos, quito su mano de mi mejilla, se dio media vuelta camino un poco en dirección a su trono, así que tuve que bajar mi mano con decepción al ver que no la tomaría…, y volteo a verme…, algo me dice que por fin me va a dar una respuesta…, una muy complicada respuesta…),…sabes?,… en aquel momento…, debo de reconocerte que… de alguna forma te las arreglaste para que realmente lograras hacer que tus cursis y sentimentalmente ridículas palabras lograran encontrar una pequeña abertura en mi mente para nublarme el juicio en un insignificante instante de debilidad que tuve… (No me gusto ni siquiera un poco la forma en la que dijo eso…), y eso, fue lo que ocasiono que en mi vergonzoso momento de debilidad, aceptara llegar a ese acuerdo contigo…, ese acuerdo tan absurdo y ridículo, que desde el principio siempre supe que terminaría por romperse…, solo era cuestión de tiempo… (Con cada cosa que dice, solo me pone peor…), aun así, decidí seguirte el juego…, simplemente pensé en eso como una oportunidad para lograr algo, quizá adquirir conocimiento sobre mis enemigos o estudiar con mis propios ojos los lugares que en cuestión de tiempo…sabía que serían míos… (Está… esbozando esa sonrisa maligna…, el ambiente lo siento mucho más tenso…, tengo un muy mal presentimiento, algo no se siente bien aquí…)

 **Will** \- Chrysalis, por favor no hagas sonar todo eso de una manera tan cruel…, todo lo que dije fue en serio, solo estaba tratando de… (Escuche algo, así que me gire y vi como poco a poco, los Changelings de nuestro alrededor se acercaban lentamente a unos pocos pasos de nosotros y luego se detenían…),… que esta…? (ok, es oficial, algo está podrido en Dinamarca…, oh bueno, en este caso, aquí en la colmena Changeling…)

 **Chrysalis** \- pero me encontré con una pequeña dificultad al a cual no pude encontrarle una solución rápida como hubiese querido… (Ella capto mi atención nuevamente…), después de que obtuviese lo que quería, como debía hacer para deshacerme del ridículo "acuerdo" al que te hice creer que había accedido? (… que está diciendo?,… porque esta sonriendo otra vez de esa forma tan… cruel?)

 **Will** \- de que estás hablando Chrysalis?, ya no estoy seguro de entenderte lo que estás diciendo, nosotros si habíamos logrado- (ella me interrumpe, y al mismo tiempo, mi atención se desvía nuevamente a los Changelings a mi alrededor quienes se siguen acercando lentamente…)

 **Chrysalis** \- lo sé, y eso es lo más gracioso de todo, que desde el principio supe que tus intenciones eran sinceras…, realmente decías en serio todas esas dulces tonterías sobre querer ayudarnos a vivir en harmonía con los ponys…, hahahahaha, todos este tiempo fuiste aún más iluso de lo que creí…, jamás me hubiese esperado que precisamente tú, me facilitaras el método rápido que necesitaba para deshacerme de ese estúpida farsa a la que llamamos "acuerdo" (… farsa?, porque dice eso?)

 **Will** \- … farsa?,… de que hablas?,… has estado diciendo cosas que no comprendo Chrysalis…, que quieres decir con que yo te "facilite el método" (… aunque si soy honesto conmigo mismo, creo saber hacia dónde va todo esto…, y no me gusta…)

 **Chrysalis** \- (finalmente ella se sienta en su trono…, mirándome con esa sonrisa fría en su rostro…, con los Changelings a mi alrededor riendo ligeramente…, y entonces ella…)… jejejejeje…, ¡hahahahahahahahahaha! (siento un frio de nervios que me recorre la espalda y me paraliza…), ¡iluso! (eso me hizo reaccionar…), ¿¡de verdad creías que habías logrado derrotarme solo porque me mostraste esa absurda "compasión" y no acabaste conmigo cuando tuviste la oportunidad!? (Se refiere a cuando estuve aquí mismo la primera vez?), ¡haberme hecho quedar como una cobarde que necesitaba compasión fue lo peor que pudiste haberme hecho en ese momento! (de pronto está muy enojada, esto es lo que temía…), ¡me hiciste sentir…, sentir…, MIEDO, YO, SENTI MIEDO POR TI, TODO POR TU CULPA! (sus gritos me petrifican del susto…)

 **Will** \- m-miedo?, p-pero yo, nunca quise que tu- (me interrumpe…)

 **Chrysalis** \- ¡SILENCIO! (otra vez me asusto, y los demás Changelings, solo un poco…), ¡TE ATREVISTE A ENFRENTARTE A MI COMO NUNCA NADIE ADEMAS DE CELESTIA LO HABIA HECHO, ME DESAFIASTE, ME RETASTE, Y LO PEOR DE TODO, ME HICISTE SENTIR OBLIGADA A ACCEDER A ESE ESTUPIDO ACUERDO, PORQUE DE LO CONTRARIO NO SE QUE HUBIESE SIDO CAPAZ DE HACERNOS! (no puedo creer lo que escucho, acaso en serio es así como se siente realmente?, todo este tiempo accedió al acuerdo por…?)

 **Will** \- … no puede ser…, esto no puede ser cierto…, ¡Chrysalis! (tuve que tragarme el miedo y hablar con fuerza, pues esta horrible duda no podía mantenerla en mi interior, y ella con su ira aun en el rostro, me escuchaba…) ¡estas tratando de decirme que…, que todo este tiempo…, después de todo lo que paso…, solo aceptaste el acuerdo que te propuse… por miedo a mí?, estas bromeando?! (… por un momento sol hubo silencio…), ¡eso no puede ser verdad, que hay de lo que trataba el acuerdo?, que con el tiempo los Changelings podrían vivir en Equestria entre los ponys, que nunca más volverían a sentir hambre, nada de eso te importo realmente?, nunca creíste en mi ni en mi palabra?, solo accediste porque sentiste que no tuviste otra opción?, dime que no es cierto!, dime que solo dices esto porque estas enojada por mi ausencia! (prácticamente le exigí…)

 **Chrysalis** \- … (… solo cerro sus ojos y bajo su mirada…)… (… ni si quiera hace un gesto…)

 **Will** \- ¡Chrysalis, por favor…, te lo pido! (dije eso porque esperaba llegar a ella…, pero…),… Chrysi…

 **Chrysalis** \- … (ella alza nuevamente su mirada hacia mí y abre sus ojos…, solo para…),… yo soy… ¡la reina Chrysalis, gobernante de los Changelings, y muy pronto, de toda Equestria! (está usando su tono de autoridad, esto no es bueno…), ¡y tú, solo fuiste un peón al cual pude manipular para mis propios fines! (… sus palabras me hieren…), ¡te utilicé, me alimente de ti, y alimente a todos mis súbditos con tu ayuda, criatura tonta! (con cada cosa que dice me hace sentir cada vez peor…), ¡nunca me importo el estúpido acuerdo, ni nunca me importaste tu ni tus cursis y repulsivas palabras sobre esa absurda coexistencia! (no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, es una pesadilla, una muy dolorosa pesadilla…), ¡poco o nada me importa en donde hallas estado realmente, o si en verdad estuviste en otro mundo sin poder volver, pero gracias a eso, es como tener la perfecta excusa para librarme de aquel trato tan absurdo! (una excusa?, yo…, yo le di la excusa?), ¡ y sabes que es lo que hace que esto sea lo más delicioso y gracioso de todo?,… que fuiste precisamente tu quien técnicamente termino con el "acuerdo" mucho antes de que yo pudiese pensar en cómo hacerlo! (… no puede ser…, ella…, ella me ha…), ¡creo que lo que trato de decir es…, gracias, por ser tan crédulo, torpe, e ingenuo, hahahahaha! (me ha… utilizado…, desde el primer momento…), ¡pero ahora que finalmente has regresado, no pienso dejarte escapar como la última vez! (porque chasqueo los dedos tan maliciosamente?)

… por culpa de que aún sigo sin palabras y algo paralizado por todo la maldad que ella acaba de hacerme, no pude reaccionar a tiempo y evitar que todos los Changelings que se habían acercado a mi alrededor me envistieran con fuerza, todos con el solo propósito de lograr de una forma u otra, retenerme e inmovilizarme con todas sus fuerzas…, así que esto es lo que me estaba oliendo mal todo este rato…, las verdaderas intenciones de Chrysalis quedaron expuestas por ella misma…, y yo…, yo que estuve siempre preocupado por ella y como podría pedirle perdón por haber estado lejos tanto tiempo…, yo fui un tonto…, caí por completo en su juego…, me manipulo igual que a un peón…, lo ha esto haciendo desde la primera vez que nos vimos…, jugando con mis sentimientos sinceros…, y este…, este es el resultado final…,… Chrysalis me ha vencido…

 **Will** \- (todos estos Changelings hacen lo imposible por evitar que yo logre defenderme y escapar…, son demasiados literalmente sobre mi…)… no puede ser… (Dije con dificultad y un rostro de dolor…),… no es justo…, t-todo lo que quería…, todo lo que quería hacer era…, era… (Como pude, alcé mi cabeza hacia Chrysalis, y ahí la veía en su trono, escuchándome, pero de una manera fría e indolente…),… era ayudarte… (Me cuesta siquiera hablar…),… p-porque?,… porque me haces esto C-Chrysalis?,… e-en verdad solo fui p-para ti un peón mas al cual poder m-manipular?,… no signifique n-nada para ti? (fue mi último esfuerzo de buscar un camino diferente…, pero mi esfuerzo, no fue recompensado…)

 **Chrysalis** \- (por un momento no me respondió, solo seguiré viéndome sin silencio como si se burlara de mi…, y entonces…),… jejeje…,ohhh, no sufras por eso… (Se burla de mi con ese tono, verdad?), míralo de esta manera, al final, estas cumpliendo con lo que prometiste…, podrás alimentar a los míos con tu amor por siempre, y con tu ayuda, podremos vivir en Equestria tal y como querías…, ¡hahahahaha, una vez que la hallamos conquistado por completo, hahahahahahahahahaha! (¡qué forma tan cruel e irónica de burlarse de mí!)

 **Will** \- (la depresión que sentía desde hace rato, era reemplazada rápidamente por una enorme furia que se apoderaba de mi…) no…, no, no, ¡no, no puedes hacer esto, no debes! (dije mientras forcejeaba para intentar librarme de toda esta masa…)

 **Chrysalis** \- ¡qué no?, eso ya lo veremos, y esto se acabo, ya no tengo deseos de seguir escuchándote o ver tu despreciable rostro…, capitán! (el capitán Changelings, quien era unos de los muchos que también me sujetaba, giro su cabeza hacia ella…)

 **Capitán Changeling** \- ¡a sus órdenes, mi reina! (yo no paro de forcejear y de tambalear con mi fuerza a toso los que me sujetan…)

 **Chrysalis** \- ¡llévenlo inmediatamente al calabozo, aliméntense como puedan de su amor para que logren debilitarlo lo más posible, y quiero que al menos la mitad de todos los guardias de colmena entera vigilándolo sin descanso, no podemos confiar en que se mantendrá quieto y obediente…, ya ha demostrado de lo que es capaz antes, toda precaución es poca! (yo continua forcejeando y agitándolos a todos, pero aun no logro zafarme, son demasiados…)

 **Capitán Changeling** \- ¡se hará tal y como usted ha ordenado mi reina, ya escucharon, todos, al calabozo de inmediato, que no se escape! (me levantaron del suelo, y como pudieron, me mantenían sujeto a toda este ejercito…)

 **Will** \- ¡no, basta, deténganse, esto n oes correcto, no es como deberían ser las cosas, por favor escúchenme! (en medio de mi ira y desesperación, no pude evitar seguir intentando razonar con ellos…, es parte de mi…)

 **Capitán Changelings** \- ¡GUARDA SILENCIO, CRIATURA! (… me golpeo…, fue un golpe que si me dolió…, justo en mi nuca…, un golpe como ese es para desmallar a tu oponente…, y admito que ya que no podía defenderme muy bien, si logro hacer que me aflojara un poco y no pudiera seguir forcejeando…), listo, ahora, llévenlo de inmediato a- (pero el muy idiota no se imagina la clase de cosas que he vivido en mi mundo, ni el entrenamiento que he tenido…)

 **Will** \- … se acabo… (Mis repentinas palabras sin movimiento alguno, lo dejaron sin respuesta…),… lo veo ahora… (Mi tono es tranquilo y bajo…)

 **Capitán Changeling** \- que?, c-como es que tu-?,… jeje, por supuesto, eres rudo, debí suponer que ese golpe no bastaría para hacerte callar de una- (lo interrumpí otra vez…)

 **Will** \- ya no tiene caso… (… me decidí…),… para mí está claro ahora…, ustedes…, ninguno de ustedes tiene el valor necesario…, ninguno de ustedes acepta que necesita ayuda… (Desde mi silenciosa posición, notaba algunas miradas confundidas por mis palabras…), todos están siendo manipulados…, y no hacen nada…, pues bien…, esto se acabo…

 **Chrysalis** \- ni aun en tu deplorable estado actual dejas de decir tonterías…, no hay nada que puedas hacer, este es el fin… (… si…, es el fin…)

 **Will** \- … si…, es el fin… (… en silencio, empecé a prepararme mentalmente…, porque esto, no quedara asi…)

 **Chrysalis** \- hah, y ahora por fin aceptas esa realidad?,… fuiste usado, controlado, y ahora serás el prisionero mas valioso que podríamos haber tenido…, por fin lo entiendes…, como me das lastima…, ¡hahaha patética criatura! (… y esa, fue la "chispa" que se encendió en mi interior…, ya estoy cansado de que me digan así…)

 **Will** \- … criatura,… monstruo…, ser de otro mundo…,… ya estoy arto de oírlos decir eso…, aprendan esto de una buena vez y para siempre…, ¡mi nombre... es... APPLE WILL!

¡y con ese fuerte grito, más que forcejar, utilicé mi fuerza, mi ira y mis conocimientos en artes marciales, para apartar a todos los Changelings que pude, y bloquear hasta dejar en el suelo a los que intentaron abalanzarse sobre mí en el instante que logre zafarme se ese encierro, solo para dejarlos a todos nerviosos y sin habla por lo que habían presenciado, y es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan enojado, al menos, no desde que llegué a Equestria!

… en mi rostro todos podían observar mi furia con nervios…, el capitán Changeling que me había goleado mostraba preocupación en su mirada, y temblaba un poco…, y entonces, fije mi mirada en Chrysalis…, mis ojos totalmente cargados con mi " **mirada penetrante** ", la hicieron levantarse de su trono, como si fuese un reflejo que le advertía de que estaba corriendo un riesgo real…

 **Chrysalis** \- ¡n-no…, no puede ser…, es imposible, no hay magia que pueda ayudarte, aquí solo la magia Changeling-! (interrumpí, ya sabía por dónde iba…)

 **Will** \- ¡mi fuerza y mis habilidades no tienen nada que ver con la magia, Chrysalis! (le dije perdiendo por completo el temor y los nervios…)

 **Chrysalis** \- ¿¡que!? (Grito sorprendida…)

 **Will** \- ¡es cierto que mi otro yo, Dark Opal, fue quien te puso en tu lugar la última vez que estuve aquí…, pero como tú misma sabes, gracias al efecto de tu trono, ninguna magia que no sea Changeling funcionara aquí, yo también lo sé! (otra vez la sorprendí…)

 **Chrysalis** \- ¿¡c-como es que tu-!? (y ahora es mi momento de vengarme…)

 **Will** \- ¡porqué yo… SE MUCHAS COSAS! (¡toma eso, mira nada mas la cara que le deje, acabo de desquitarme por lo que me hizo antes!)

 **Chrysalis** \- (sus nervios eran reemplazados por un seño fruncido mientras esta se levantaba de su trono con intenciones agresivas…) ¡no, tu, gran miserable, criatura horrible, entrometido de otro mundo, no te saldrás con la tuya en esta ocasión, no me humillaras por segunda vez, NO LO PERMITIRE! (aunque un noto sus nervios por mí, su ira de ver que puedo defenderme a pesar de todo, le nubla el juicio…)

 **Will** \- ¡es eso lo que la gran reina de los Changelings hace cuando se ve frente a un obstáculo superior a ella?, ponerse agresiva e insultar como una loca?, en verdad me decepcionas Chrysalis! (probablemente me estoy pasando un poco, pero en serio estoy muy enojado…)

 **Chrysalis** \- ¡"GRRRRR"-AHHHHHHHHHH! (y en medio de su ira causada por mí, esta me atacó con un potente rayo que expulso de su cuerno y me dio directamente, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo había visto venir…), ¡SIENTE EL PODER DE TU PROPIO AMOR, DESTRULLENDOTE!

… me cubrí como pude y recibí ese rayo, no es la primera vez que me hacen algo así, por lo que creo que ya tengo un truco para esto…, me está doliendo?, claro que si, y arde como si me quemaran, pero lo estoy recibiendo a propósito, porque?,… solo para despistarla…, ya que si Dark Opal tenía razón con todo aquello que me dijo…, entonces…

…el rayo seso…, pero yo no me deje caer, no esta vez…, estaba jadeando por lo fuerte que resulto, pero lo resistí, mi ropa se quemo en ciertas partes y esta rasgada en otras, pero no me preocupare por eso ahora…, me quede ahí de pie, descubrí mi rostro, y no le mostré a ningún Changelings signo de debilidad, lo que solo enfureció mas a Chrysalis…

 **Will** \- (calme mi tono de voz…) puedes atacarme todas la veces que quieras, no cambiara nada…, no me quitara la razón…, todo este tiempo creí que te había fallado Chrysalis…, incluso llegue a llegue a pensar que de alguna forma, te había traicionado…, unas amigas mías tenían razón, tengo esa mala costumbre de atribuirme culpas que no me corresponden…, porque en realidad, la verdadera traidora aquí… fuiste tú…, así que solo voy a decirte esto…, yo, renuncio… (Le dije con firmeza, con toda la intención de que captara que mis asuntos con ella, han llegado a su fin…, Todos los Changelings que no estuviesen en el piso por mí, vieron a su reina y llena de odio, y temblaron de miedo…)

 **Chrysalis** \- … renuncias?,… ¡renuncias?, que intentas decir?, insolente, acaso decir eso es tu forma de dar a entender que aceptas la verdad, que aceptas que todo este estúpido asunto del "acuerdo" no era más que una farsa?, es tu forma de creerte importante y de tratar de hacerme quedar mal frente a mis sirvientes?! (Me pregunto con rabia y frustración…)

 **Will** \- (y yo, permanecí sereno…, solo me quede viéndola fijamente, desafiándola con la mirada…, y le repetí igual de frio y seco…)… yo, renuncio… (… toda esta situación me resulta conocida de alguna parte…, de algún momento…)

 **Chrysalis** \- ¡"GRRRRR"- BASTA, BASTA, YA NO SOPORTO SIQUIERA VERTE, TE DETESTO, TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAAAAAS, TUUU, YA NO ME INTERESA TU AMOR, YA NO ME IMPORTA NADA MAS, SOLO QUIERO QUE DESAPARESCAS, TUUU, DEBES SER DESTRUIDOOOOO, CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE! (y otro poderoso rayo verde de su cuerno se dirigió a mí con gran rapidez, solo que este se veía el doble de potente que el anterior…, pero esta vez…)

 **Will** \- (con toda la rapidez posible, me quite el zapato derecho, tome el objeto que yo había escondido ahí, y lo sostuve con mi mano justo en la trayectoria del rayo que se dirigía hacia mi…) ¡"GRRRRR"-IDIOTA! (el rayo impacto, pero no en mí, sino en el objeto que tenía en mis manos…)

… los pequeños rayos de magia que se desprendían del rayo de Chrysalis, chocaban contra los muros, y los Changelings los esquivaban como podían…, estos eran causados por el impacto de ese rayo contra el objeto que impide que el su ataque me alcance…, el mismo objeto culpable de que mi "acuerdo falso" con Chrysalis se "rompiera" en primer lugar…, el objeto por el cual tuve que quedarme en ese mundo humano sin poder volver para explicar nada…, el objeto al que Dark Opal llamaba la pieza clave…, el collar de la sirena…, el cual me está protegiendo, al absorber la magia que Chrysalis está disparando en mi contra…

… aunque lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos, me cuesta creerlo, es realmente mágico e impresionante, el collar de la sirena si está absorbiendo el rayo de Chrysalis, y evita que este me golpee…, ninguno de todos los presentes entiende bien lo que sucede, solo observan con miedo y asombro lo que ocurre, y Chrysalis, es quien se ve más asustada y asombrada de todos, ya que ahora no parece que ella este continuando su ataque de magia contra mí, más bien ahora parece que la gema del collar esta extrayéndole la magia a Chrysalis, dejándola indefensa, y sin poder cesar lo que ocurre…

… luego de un montón de resplandores y choques de energía verde, finalmente se cortó el contacto entre la magia de Chrysalis y el collar de la sirena, lo que causo una ligera explosión mágica que se originó entre nosotros y termino por derrumbarnos a ambos y los que estuviesen al rededor…, al principio solo podía ver el polvo en el aire…, luego este se disipo…, y ahora…, ahora me levanto algo cansado, jadeando y sudando…, y observo…, observo el resultado de todo lo anterior…, el collar de la sirena, el cual suele brillar en un color rojo rubí, ahora resplandecía mágicamente en con un color verde esmeralda, similar al aura de los Changelings…, mis ojos se abrieron con asombro… y temor…, esto lo confirma todo…, esto demuestra que Dark Opal tenía razón con su teoría…, el collar de la sirena puede…, puede…

 **Dark Opal** \- ¡absorber y almacenar distintos tipos de magia, hahahahahahahahahaha! (escuche su voz en mi cabeza como si estuviese celebrando, y eso me hizo espabilar y estar al pendiente de lo que merodea ahora, no es momento de vacilar ni de perderme en mis pensamientos, aún tengo un grave problema que resolver aquí y ahora…)

 **Capitán Changeling** \- (el capitán reacciono finalmente, y fue rápido a socorrer a su reina que estaba algo noqueada contra su trono…) ¡mi reina, se encuentra bien?, que le ha pasado?!

 **Chrysalis** \- (Chrysalis se levanta ayudada por el capitán, podrá estar aturdida, pero no lo suficiente para perder de vista su objetivo…) ¡suéltame inútil, no sé qué rayos hizo ni como lo hizo, y no me importa! (ella lo aparta con el brazo, y el capitán la suelta, esta se mantiene levantada con mucha dificultad, se nota lo débil y furiosa que esta…), ¡solo atrápenlo ya, no dejen que se alga con la suya, muévanse!

 **Will** \- (los Changelings que aún quedan de pie se preparan para someterme una vez más…, pero yo ya perdí la paciencia…) ¡ya no perderé mi tiempo contigo Chrysalis, y te diré algo que puedes creer o no, no me importa, pero jamás vas a gobernar Equestria, y tarde o temprano ya ni siquiera eras reina de nada! (la confundí con eso, pero no le dio importancia, solo la moleste más…),¡y si alguno de tus súbditos aún cree que tiene lo que se necesita para enfrentarme, lo reto a que me ataque, LOS RETO A TODOS A QUE ME ATAQUEN! (grite con toda la intención de infundir temor en ellos, y lo logre, lo noto en sus rostros, pero veo que no lo suficiente para que desobedecieran a su reina…)

 **Chrysalis** \- ¡CALLATE, ESTO SE ACABO! (grito con mucha ira, y con más temor a ella que a mí, los Changelings intentaron atacarme, pero no di oportunidad de nada, rápido guarde el collar de la sirena en mi bolsillo, tome el zapato que me había quitado, y comencé a correr abriéndome camino entre los Changelings que estaban demasiado asustados de mi como para intentar detenerme…), ¡NO ESCAPARAS, AVISEN INMEDIATAMENTE A TODA LA COLMENA, ENCUENTRENLO, Y SI SE RESISTE, DESTRULLANLO, AHORAAAAA! (fue lo último que escuche de Chrysalis antes de perderme a la distancia, pero solo fue el principio de una larga persecución, sin un plan, sin una estrategia clara, solo mi instinto y mis ganas de salir de aquí, para poder volver a ver el sol y la luna un días más…)

¡Soy un idiota, soy un grandísimo idiota, como demonios se me ocurrió siquiera pensar que esto terminaría bien?, es que acaso lo obvio no cruzo por mi mente?, o ya sabía que esto pasaría y solo tuve una tendencia masoquista?, por todos los cielos, estoy tan furioso ahora que estoy corriendo ciegamente sin siquiera saber hacia dónde voy en esta endemoniada colmena!

¡He tenido que descargar mi rabia, mi dolor y mi frustración con cada insoportable Changeling que se me ha cruzado en el camino, con un simple golpe mío, listo, inconsciente, porque si, todos en esta colmena están intentando detenerme, y como no habrían de intentarlo?, si es una orden directa de su reina, una reina que me ha traicionado y ahora pretende mantenerme como prisionero…, o peor, acabar conmigo…, eso no pasara, no lo permitiré, me estas escuchando Chrysalis?, bueno obviamente no porque todo esto lo estoy pensando, pero el mensaje se entiende, NO ME VOY A DEJAR MANIPULAR POR TI OTRA VEZ, NUNCA, TAL Y COMO LO DIJISTE, ESTO SE ACABO!

¡Changelings, Changelings, y más Changelings, toda una armada en mi contra, uno por uno derroto a todo el que se me enfrente sin dejar de correr para que no pudiesen capturarme, y soy el más fuerte aquí gracias a l obsequio que recibí el día que llegue a Equestria, pero sigue siendo un ejército entero, eventualmente voy a agotarme, y no estoy seguro de si habré logrado vencerlos a todos antes de que eso pase…,… no, mas bien, a quien engaño?, no creo ser capaz de tanto aun en mis condiciones, rayos!

… me estoy cansando, necesito detenerme al menos unos momentos…, aproveche que no había ningún Changeling en aquel rincón apartado lleno de rocas, así que me escondí detrás de estas y mantuve completo silencio…, podía escuchar el aleteo de las alas de los guardias que me buscaban sin cesar…, ya pasaron de largo a gran velocidad…, ok, primero lo primero, me volví a colocar el zapato, correr sin él hace que las piedras me lastimen el pie…, listo, ahora bien…, me quede ahí por unos momentos para tomar aliento y pensar en una manera de salir de aquí y regresar a casa…, para empezar, donde es "aquí" exactamente, en que parte de la colmena estoy?,… no tiene caso, por más que veo a mi alrededor, solo veo paredes, rocas y esa viscosidad verde…, eso no me sirve de nada para orientarme…

… aún estoy enojado…, pero debo calmarme si quiero encontrar una salida de este lugar…, ok…, relájate…, eso es…, respira profundo y concéntrate…, bien…, a ver…, si lo pienso con cuidado…, salir de este lugar no debería ser difícil para mí…, en teoría, si continuo corriendo en línea recta, tarde o temprano debo encontrar un extremo que lleve a… algún sitio fuera de la colmena…, el verdadero problema es si pretendo hacer eso escabulléndome o enfrentando a todos los Changelings que se me interpongan?,… y aunque logre salir, como hare para regresar a Ponyville?,… debo meditar eso con cuidado…

… tuve que mantenerme pensativo unos momentos…, podía escuchar a más y más guardias pasando por aquí y ni siquiera se molestaron en ver donde me escondía…, fue suerte la mía o incompetencia suya?, sea como sea, lo agradezco…, mientras pensaba, no pude evitar sacar de mi bolsillo el collar de la sirena…, el mismo collar que le perteneció a Adagio Dazzle…, al verlo, aun no podía creer que este objeto que me causo tanto dolor en Canterlot High, acaba de salvarme de un daño mucho peor aquí…, una burla del destino?, o el karma quiso que de alguna forma se me pagara por lo que paso en aquel entonces?,… sea como sea, ya tengo lo que Dark Opal quería…, una gran muestra de la magia de a quien él llamaba la segunda pieza…, la misma Chrysalis…, al menos con esto puedo asegurar que no me estará fastidiando durante algún tiempo…

… guarde el collar nuevamente en mi bolsillo, y me prepare para lo que sea que fuese a ocurrir, no tengo tiempo para pensar en Dark Opal ni en su insólito plan en este momento…, ya tome mi decisión…, voy a salir, y voy a encontrar una salida de este lugar, o a hacer una con mis propias manos si es necesario, de una forma u otra, yo regresare a casa hoy mismo…, así que…, ¡YOLO!

¡Bien, eso es tener suerte, salí de mi escondite, y no me tope con ningún Changeling, ahora tengo que correr con rapidez…, eso, genial, he recorrido una buena distancia y me he tenido que meter en algunos hoyos, pero nada, ni un alma, algo me dice que voy por buen camino…, cuidado, tengo que-, tengo que-,… eso estuvo cerca, por suerte este muro estaba aquí y no lograron verme…, se fueron, excelente, ahora debo seguir corriendo!

… aun no sé en qué dirección voy, pero con estos moretones en mi piel y estas quemaduras en mi ropa, no me puedo dar el lujo de dejarme capturar otra vez, así que prefiero seguir corriendo a ver si encuentro la salida de este laberinto de paredes que se mueven…, mi suerte tenía que terminar tarde o temprano, mas Changelings se percataron de mi presencia, y no dudaron en atacarme…, podrán tener alas para volar, pero ninguno ha tenido el entrenamiento que yo he tenido, soy más ágil que ellos…, los esquive a todos, preferí solo evitaros y continúe corriendo esperando que no lograran alcanzarme…

… son más persistentes de lo que creí…, llegue a un punto en el que me detuve en seco, me di la vuelta, los espere a todos listo para luchar…, estos se aterrizaron al verme y tomaron posiciones de ataque…, y entonces comenzó otra batalla cuyo resultado fue igual a las anteriores…, mas sin embargo no niego que al ser mayoría, claro que han logrado dejarme más moretones en el cuerpo y rasgaduras en mi ropa…, jeh…, esto solo me lleva a pensar "porque ninguno de aquellos a quienes he enfrentado, desde la primera vez, respeta los diseños de Rarity?",… jeje…, no sé ni cómo puedo reír en esta situación, pero bueno, así soy yo…, esto es lo que soy…

… mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos mientras jadeaba para tomar aliento y observaba a los guardias derrotados frente a mi…, sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mi…, un Changelings sin duda alguna…, pero…, un ligero escalofrió recorrió mi espalda…, no es Chrysalis…, si fuera ella su presencia me haría sentir algo petrificado…, entonces quien…?,… un segundo…, ay no…, ahora que recuerdo…, hasta ahora no lo he visto a él aquí aun…, entonces…, tal vez…, tal vez sea…

 **¿?** \- es impresionante que una criatura que se ve tan delgada y frágil como tu haya logrado convertirse en una amenaza tan grande que incluso la reina ha tenido que llegar tan lejos…, siendo así, tal vez si valga la pena que yo mismo tenga un enfrentamiento contigo aquí y ahora…, pero te lo advierto, tengo la intención de alimentarme y drenar hasta la última gota de amor en ti, no me importa cuánto supuestamente tengas, no soy como esos incompetentes de ahí, no escaparas de mi…, así que mejor prepárate… (… esa voz…, es el…)

 **Will** \- (me di la vuelta lentamente esperando no recibir un ataque sin advertencia…, lo hice…, y entonces lo vi parado a una cierta distancia de mi…, y se me escapo decir…)… el Changeling Shiny…, Pharynx… (Con su melena roja que combina con su cola, y esos ojos y zonas de su cuerpo purpuras tan raros en su propia especie…, tan fuerte e imponente como creí que se vería…)

 **Pharynx** \- como me has llamado?, Shiny?, que rayos quisiste decirme con eso? (creo que piensa que lo insulte de alguna forma…)

 **Will- (** por reflejo, me tape la boca…, como diablos se me pudo haber escapado hacer una broma de Pokémon en estos momentos?)… nada, no es nada, no sé porque dije eso…

 **Pharynx** \- (el arquea una ceja…)te exijo que me respondas criatura, y como es que me conoces?, quien te ha contado sobre mí?, aquella guardia que te trajo?, o la débil y blanda cría la cual está obligada por orden de la reina a cuidar? (que extraño, porque habla así de alguien de su propia especie?)

 **Will-** así que sabes de ellas eh? (pregunte secamente…)

 **Pharynx** \- toda la colmena lo sabe, debería sorprenderme?, esa cría ha dado demasiado de que hablar últimamente… (A que se refiere con eso?)

 **Will** \- que quieres decir? (otra vez pregunte secamente…)

 **Pharynx** \- no te has dado cuenta tú mismo?, esa cría es blanda, débil, desde que salió del capullo no ha demostrado ni una pizca de malicia o astucia, y eso no es normal entre nosotros… (Ahora que lo menciona, recuerdo todas las veces que la he visto antes…, y es verdad, me pregunto porque será?)

 **Will** \- y qué más da si es diferente al resto de ustedes?, mírate, tú eres un claro ejemplo de que a veces ser diferente puede ser muy bueno… (Le exprese abiertamente mi opinión con firmeza…)

 **Pharynx** \- ¡"grrr" no idiota ignorante! (que le molesto?), ¡para un Changeling, ser diferente solo es bueno si eso te hace más poderoso…, pero si ser diferente significa creer que puedes tomar decisiones por tu propia cuenta sin permiso de la reina, entonces no tienes lugar aquí! (… algo me dice que no está simplemente refiriéndose a la joven Changeling…, sino más bien a…)

 **Will** \- … eso es…, ya lo entiendo todo… (Mis palabras llaman su atención…),… me costó un poco captar el mensaje, pero ahora entiendo que es lo que te molesta tanto Pharynx…, y es que esa pequeña Changeling, y quizá algún otro Changeling, puedan correr con la misma suerte con la que corrió… tu hermano…, Thorax…

 **Pharynx** \- (era de esperarse que su ya de por si violenta mirada, se llenara de sorpresa al escuchar que mencione ese nombre…)… ¡t-tu…, que acabas de decir?, como es posible que sepas lo del traidor de mi hermano?, quien en toda la colmena podría haberte contado de eso precisamente a ti y porque?! (Pero no le duro mucho, una vez más era la rabia lo que ocupaba lugar en su cara…)

 **Will** \- no fue nadie en la colmena quien me lo dijo, el cómo lo sé no es importante Pharynx, solo lo se…, sé que tu hermano no compartía la misma actitud agresiva que el resto de tu especie, y tras el ataque fallido en la ciudad de Canterlot, abandono la colmena en busca de algo mejor…, en busca de amistad…, una gran cualidad en el, que ninguno de ustedes supo apreciar…

 **Pharynx** \- (sigue enfadado, y seguro que es por mis palabras…) ¡suficiente, no eres nadie para opinar sobre algo que no podrías entender, no quiero volver a escucharte mencionar nada sobre mi hermano, quien te has creído que eres?, ya no eres más que un intruso en la colmena, un prisionero, y serás tratado como uno!

 **Will** \- lamento que tengas esa mentalidad, y lamento aún más que el verdadero ignorante aquí seas tú, no tienes ni idea de lo que el futuro les traerá a ti y a toda tu especie… (por la forma en la que digo las cosas, con tanta firmeza y seguridad, creo que lo hago sentir que se cosas que le estoy ocultando, y eso seguro es lo que más le molesta…), pero no puedo hacer nada por ti en estos momentos, no tengo tiempo para seguirlo perdiendo aquí en esta prisión de esclavitud, me largo a mi hogar, y no me vengas con que ahora intentaras detenerme, porque ahí detrás de mí puedes ver el resultado de los que lo intentaron… (Le dije sin miedo y señalando con mi pulgar a mis espaldas donde están todos esos guardias que ni pueden moverse…)

 **Pharynx** \- ¡ellos?, hahaha, pretendes asustarme con eso?, la reina teína razón, eres un iluso! (Este adopta una posición de combate, y yo también me preparo…), ¡ya te lo dije, si crees que soy como estos inútiles, estas muy mal, y el solo tener que escuchar todas las tonterías que has dicho me ha hecho enojar como hace mucho que no lo hacía! (Porque será que siento que su presunción está sustentada?, mejor no me confió…), ¡me canse de ti, seré yo quien acabe contigo! (él se abalanza contra mi…), ¡prepárate!

 **Will** \- ¡bien, tú te lo buscaste! (no permaneceré inmóvil esta vez, yo también voy contra el…)

… estoy impresionado…, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así…, él es muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo…, normalmente soy un chico que prefiere la paz y evitar las confrontaciones, pero… también soy alguien que disfruta las artes marciales, y por mi honor y placer como guerrero, cuando estoy ante un auténtico desafío, me siento como cuando estoy paseando por las ciudades de Equestria…, ¡emocionado!

¡No he perdido de vista mi objetivo de escapar de aquí, pero esta pelea, wow, nunca me hubiese imaginado que Pharynx pudiese hacerme sentir algo similar a cuando entrene con Shining Armor o con Heartwill…, se mueve bien, resiste también, no es que él sepa mucho de artes marciales, pero es fuerte y decidido, mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de su especie…, incluso…, me atrevo a decir que…, que si él se revelara y se alzara contra Chrysalis, seguro podría destronarla!

¡Agilidad, puñetazos, patadas, choques entre ambos, cuanto hace que no sentía la adrenalina de un buen combate como este fluir por mí?, y como he estado tan enojado por culpa de Chrysalis, es como si en cierto modo el estuviese ayudándome a desahogar toda esa frustración…, pero no puedo permanecer así mucho más tiempo, por más que sea un desperdicio, no debo terminar gastando mis fuerzas aquí con él, debo terminar con esto e irme pronto!

 **Pharynx** \- (bloquee su puñetazo con mi palma abierta…) ¡imposible! (intento darme con el otro puño, pero lo bloquee con la otra mano, y así quedamos, estoy sujetándole con fuerza los puños para que no pueda zafarse…) ¡quita esa ridícula expresión de tu rostro, cómo te atreves siquiera a creer que puedes vencerme, no me ganaras!

 **Will** \- (intenta forcejear, pero yo soy más fuerte que él, no podrá zafarse a menos que lo suelte…) ¡yo diría que ya gane, pierdes tu tiempo al intentar detenerme Pharynx! (lo que dije lo molesto mas…)

 **Pharynx** \- ¡silencio, seré yo quien se quede con placer de entregarte personalmente a la reina, ya imagino las recompensas que me esperan al ver que capture a su enemigo numero 1! (En serio?, estoy por encima de Cadence y Shining Amor?, que honor…, sí, eso fue sarcasmo…)

 **Will** \- (yo lo solté intencionalmente y este se echó para atrás dando un salto y volando, luego regreso al piso, para prepararse una vez más, pero yo no me quedare inmóvil…) ¡tu reina, no es más que una embustera, manipuladora y vil traidora! (dije desahogando mi dolor…)

 **Pharynx** \- (pero eso no le cayó muy bien a él…) ¡insolente! (comenzó a darme nuevos ataques consecutivos, pero yo los esquivo y bloqueo todos…) ¡como osas hablar así de mi reina, que pronto será la reina de toda Equestria, hubiese sido mejor para ti que aceptaras tu destino y te volvieses su sirviente, pero ahora ya no tienes esperanza, todo termino para ti, criatura repugnante! (dice atacándome física y verbalmente…)

 **Will** \- (no dejare que sus ataques me lastimen…) ¡mi nombre es Will, y ahora soy miembro de la familia Apple, una autentica familia, con un autentico sentido de la hermandad, no como este asqueroso nido de sabandijas que obedecen a una sabandija mucho peor que ellos, y para que lo sepas, la esperanza es algo que nunca pierdo! (si cometo el error de desquitar mi verdadera ira con él, podría terminar causándole algún daño irreversible, prefiero dejar que siga atacando para que así se canse más rápido, de cualquier manera no creo que pueda darme un golpe que me sorprenda…)

 **Pharynx** \- ¡hah, ridículo, familia?, ahora me hablaras de amor?, nosotros lo comemos, cada Changeling debe cuidarse por su cuenta y obedecer a su reina, ese es el deber, y los que no quieran hacerlo, los que creen que existe tal tontería como un mejor camino, son traidores que merecen ser desterrados y olvidados! (el aun continua atacándome, pero…, un momento, porque siento algo de sentimiento personal en sus crueles palabras?,… a menos que…)

 **Will** \- (bloquee con mi brazo una patada que se dirigía directo a mi cabeza…, me quede viéndolo un segundo y…)… y dime algo… Pharynx…, acaso fue eso lo que le dijiste a tu hermano…, a Thorax…, cuando se fue de la colmena para serle fiel a sus propias y pacificas creencias?,… tengo curiosidad de saberlo…, tan siquiera intentaste comprenderlo? (… tal como creí, ese susto en su rostro encubierto por el asombro de lo que dije me lo confirma todo…)

 **Pharynx** \- (tras la patada, una vez más se echó para atrás volando…, el asombro desaparece de su mirada, para ser reemplazado con una enorme ira totalmente dirigida hacia mi…)… tuuu…, ¡tuuu!,… ¡TUUU!,… ¡JAMAS ESCAPARAS DE MIIIIIIIIII! (en definitiva, el que precisamente yo tocara el tema de su hermano, fue el detonador de una bomba que seguramente se habrá estado creando desde el día en que se fue…)

¡Maldición, Pharynx perdió por completo la cabeza por mi culpa, se ha convertido en una especie de monstruo gigante que…, no tengo idea de lo era esa cosa, no siempre cubrí todos los detalles de las historia que conozco de MLP, pero el solo hecho de tenerlo frente a mí, admito que es muy aterrador…, el ruje con furia, y dirige esos ojos bestiales llenos de odio, hacia mi…, con esas enormes fauces, intenta atraparme, pero yo lo esquive a tiempo rodando por el piso y pasando de él mientras este chocaba contra el piso…, el se levanta, gira en mi dirección, suelta otro rugido de rabia, y yo comienzo a correr por mi vida, pero es seguro que me va a perseguir!

¡Corrí y corrí, porque literalmente mi vida depende de eso, no se a donde voy, solo sé que este es el camino que Pharynx intentaba bloquearme, pero ahora está ciego de rabia, y va destruyendo toda estalactita o roca que se le atraviese, barriendo con todo con ese enrome tamaño…, mientras corro, no puedo evitar preguntarme, que es lo que le molesto como tal?, hacerle ver que precisamente yo, sabia lo de su hermano?, o que insinué que no precisamente fue un buen hermano para él?!

¡sea como sea, tengo que pensar rápido, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que este monstruo me atrape y…, y ahora?, pero que demo-?,… me detuvo en seco y me di la vuelta para ver qué rayos le pasaba a Pharynx, y entonces comprendí el porqué de ese extraño rugido que parece de dolor, Pharynx al estar tan ciego de rabia y perseguirme sin control, acaba de derrumbar unas columnas que sostenían un pedazo del techo de roca sobre nosotros y este le cayó encima como a una pequeña avalancha…, me cubrí la cara porque el polvo y las piedras volaron por todas partes, algunas hasta me golpearon un poco en brazos y pernas, y comencé a toser…, luego empecé a agitar mis brazos para tratar de disipar el polvo frente a mí y tratar de ver qué rayos paso con Pharynx…,… poco a poco mi visión se aclara…, y al ver el enorme montón de escombros frente a mi…, OH NO!

 **Will** \- ¡Pharynx! (¡grite preocupado, el podrá ser "enemigo", pero sé que él no será así por siempre, y verlo ahí devuelta en su forma natural aplastado por unos enormes pedazos de rocas, todo debilitado y casi inconsciente, me hace-, no, más bien, me obliga a querer ayudarlo!), ¡Pharynx, respóndeme, por favor aguanta! (comencé a usar toda mi antinatural fuerza para mover todos los escombros necesarios, al menos los que me estorban el camino hacia él y los que lo están aplastando…, no fue fácil aun con mi fuerza, pero lo logre, saque a Pharynx de entre los escombros y lo cargue fuera de ahí…, es un alivio ver que está respirando, pero está muy malherido, que puedo hacer ahora?) ¡Pharynx, Pharynx reacciona!

 **Pharynx** \- (este abre los ojos lentamente, pero los tiene entrecerrados…)… ahhh…, q-que?,… q-quien esta…? (me está viendo…, creo…, pero parece que aún no termina de asimilar lo que pasa…,… y ahora porque no dice nada y me ve de esa manera tan extraña?,… que está pasando por tu cabeza Pharynx?)

 **Will** \- … Pharynx?

 **Primera persona, Pharynx POV.**

 **Pharynx** \- (… cometí un grave error…, uno que me acaba de costar la que pudo haber sido mi más grande victoria…, me deje cegar por mi rabia y mi dolor, aunque no puedo decirlo en voz alta, y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de la tontería que cometí…, recupere algo de conciencia y abrí mis ojos…, siento…, siento que alguien me sujeta…)… ahhh…, q-que?,… q-quien esta…? (estoy viendo una imagen algo distorsionada…, pero…, su presencia me recuerda un poco a…,… me quede viéndolo por un momento…, apenas si me quedan fuerzas para hablar…, pero tengo que saber…, tengo que saber, por más que no lo crea, si a quien estoy viendo es…)

 **¿?** \- … Pharynx?

 **Pharynx** \- … T-Thorax?,… e-eres tú?

 **¿?-** … (…)… (… porque no me dice nada?, sé que me está viendo fijamente…)

 **Pharynx** \- Thorax…, no debes volver aquí, hermano…, si la reina te ve… (Me estoy quedando sin fuerzas…),… n-no insistas Thorax…, no p-puedo ir contigo y lo sabes…, mi lugar es aquí, e-en la colmena…, es parte de mi naturaleza…, ser fiel a quien sea el líder de la colena, hasta el final…, pero tu… (Utilice la fuerza que me quedaba para sujetar su hombro con mi mano…), tu, hermano…, a-aunque ante los ojos de toda la colmena y-yo siempre fui el especial…, el diferente…, tu eres, el que en verdad surgió como el más único de todos…, hiciste lo que ningún otro en nuestra especie hubiese tenido la voluntad de hacer…, tu si te liberaste…,jeh, no repetiré esto nunca más, pero la verdad es que en cierto modo hasta te envidio… (… aun no me dice nada…, o tal vez si y es que no puedo escucharlo…, porque estoy…, esto apunto de…),… Thorax…, p-por favor…, perdóname…, hermano… (…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

 **Will** \- … (… siento como una lagrima resbala por mi inmóvil rostro lleno de una impresión increíble…, aun no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar…),… Pharynx…, estaba… pidiendo perdón…, pero no a mi…, él creyó que yo era…, oh Dios mío…, me equivoque…, me equivoque con el…, el realmente…, realmente estima a su hermano…, a pesar de todo…

 **¿?** \- al parecer sí, no es que me sorprenda mucho al tener que verlo, él siempre fue diferente en muchos sentidos, no solo en su apariencia… (Esa voz la conozco muy bien…)

 **Will** \- (me di la vuelta cargando al desmallado Pharynx y…) eres tu…, que vas a hacer ahora?, intentaras detenerme como lo hicieron los demás? (le pregunte secamente a la guardia Changeling que me trajo aquí…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- (esta no dice nada, solo se me queda viendo fijamente…, y también ve al desmallado Pharynx en mis brazos…, y entonces…)… criatura…, una vez más me demuestras que no me conoces para nada…, acaso me crees estúpida? (sus palabras algo fuertes me sorprendieron…), créeme, no es que me enorgullezca y mucho menos que me guste decir esto, pero…, Pharynx fue el único de todos nosotros a quien nunca pude vencer en los entrenamientos…, y mira como ha quedado al enfrentarse a ti…, solo hay una cosa de lo que puedo presumir de ser mejor que el…, y es que yo, soy la más sensata y astuta de todos los Changelings que incubo la reina Chrysalis…, eso tenlo por seguro, ser de otro mundo… (… a pesar de ese tono seco combinado con esa mirada suya que suele lucir agresiva… no noto en ella intenciones violentas…, me hace sentir un poco más tranquilo…)

 **Will** \- entonces…, tu no…, ya sabes…, a pesar de que Chrysalis… (Estoy seguro de que capta el mensaje, después de todo no tuve ni que terminar la oración para que ella me negara con la cabeza…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- creí haber sido muy clara contigo ayer…, no tengo la más mínima intención de intervenir en nada que tenga que ver contigo…

 **Will** \- eso no fue exactamente lo que dijiste, más bien me diste a entender que si algo me sucedía, y valla que me sucedió como puedes ver, no me ayudarías o apoyarías de ninguna forma…

 **Guardia Changeling** \- es igual para mi…, y se bien que la reina ha ordenado tu captura o tu destrucción…, pero, y no pienso repetir esto nunca más, así que más te vale que tampoco lo repitas jamás… (Trague saliva por esa repentina amenaza…),… sé que no puedo vencerte…, lo supe desde que lograste hacer que el miedo se reflejara en el rostro de la reina la primera vez…, tratar de enfrentarme a ti ahora, sería lo más estúpido que yo pudiese hacer…, en realidad, ya habiendo demostrado de lo que eres capaz, sería lo más estúpido que alguno de los nuestros pudiera hacer… (… lo está diciendo en serio?,… un momento, esta situación me resulta familiar…)

 **Will** \- … oye…, sabes algo, esto me recuerda mucho a la primera vez que Chrysalis, tu, y la pequeña se quedaron en mi casa para alimentarse de mi amor…, en ese momento tu dijiste algo incómodo que hizo enojar mucho a Chrysalis…, no lo dijiste con mala intención, pero fui yo quien te hizo ver lo que habías dicho, y Chrysalis te petrifico con su mirada…, y no es que quiera hacerte sentir incomoda con esto como lo que paso en aquel momento, pero…, lo que acabas de decir ahora…, significaría entonces que Chry- (ella me interrumpe…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- ¡se lo que dije en aquel entonces y lo que estoy diciendo ahora! (ella frunce el ceño de tal manera que hasta me asusto, algo me dice que está por explotar y dejar salir algo que tenía guardado…) ¡"grrrrr" pero tenías que decirlo verdad?, no sabes cuándo quedarte callado criatura molesta, si, lo sé, significa que la reina fue estúpida con lo que hizo, si, lo fue, y lo digo con todo el descaro posible, mi reina, la reina a quien se supone que debo obedecer, honrar, y serle fiel, actuó de manera imprudente y torpe al haberte hecho lo que te hizo, crees que no lo entiendo?, crees en serio que nosotros no sabemos cuándo la reina actúa de manera impulsiva y ciega?, si lo sabemos, pudo haber aceptado lo que ofrecías, algo mejor que sus planes de conquista, pero no lo hizo, y te traiciono, te hizo creer que tú eras le culpable y perdiste la paciencia y le demostraste de lo que eras capaz, como lo hiciste?, no lo sé, y creo que hasta prefiero no saber, pero si se algo, y es lo mismo que muchos de nosotros pensamos pero no nos atrevemos a decirlo en voz alta, nuestra reina Chrysalis suele ser arrogante y necia, eso fue lo que la llevo al fracaso en el ataque a Canterlot, y es lo mismo que la hizo fracasar contigo…, ELLA, NO, ES, SENSATA! (… santo cielo…, tengo los ojos como platos y estoy sin palabras…, cuánto tiempo se habrá estado guardando todo eso?)

 **Will** \- (ella está jadeando por haber dicho todo eso con rapidez y necesita tomar aliento…)… Dios…, en serio me asustas cuando haces eso… (ella no responde a eso, aún sigue tomando aliento…),… pero en cierto modo es un alivio, sabes?,… gracias a lo que me dijiste, y a lo que Pharynx murmuro medio desmallado, ahora comprendo que ustedes están muy claros de quien es realmente su reina… (Ella aun jadea, pero me ve fijamente, prestando atención a mis palabras…),… eso me… llena de muchas esperanzas…, pero entonces, solo tengo una pegunta…, porque siguen bajo sus órdenes?, porque no solo encuentran una mejor manera de lograr que los suyos prosperen?, que le deben ustedes a ella con lo fatal que los trata? (por la mirada que ella puso, algo me dice que no quedaré satisfecho con la respuesta…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- (… por un momento solo permaneció en silencio, como si meditara lo que pregunte…, y luego…)… no que era solo una pregunta?,… esas fueron 3…

 **Will** \- … (…)… jejeje…, hahahahaha… (Que paso?, de donde le salió ese sentido del humor, me tomo por sorpresa totalmente jejeje…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … jeje… (Más sorprendente aun, fue verla reír un poco con su propia broma…, solo me reí un momento, y me detuve…),… pero para responderte… (Preste atención…),… es muy complicado…, no sé si irónicamente, nosotros, quienes podemos ocultar nuestra verdadera identidad y engañamos para obtener lo que queremos, tenemos alguna especie de sentido de la lealtad, o… (Creo que en serio le he generado un conflicto mental…),… no lo sé…, tal vez porque ella es lo que los ponys llamarían una "madre" para nosotros…, sinceramente estoy confundida con eso, solo sé que no podemos cambiar eso…,… bueno, al menos…, yo no pude…, solo conozco a uno que lo logro… (… se refiere a…)

 **Will** \- … Thorax… (Dije sin pensar…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- precisamente…, y quisiera saber, como sabes de él?, creo que ya lo conocías mucho antes de que Pharynx lo mencionara, acaso lo has visto alguna vez? (yo negué con la cabeza…), entonces cómo? (… no pude responderle…),… otro de tus extraños secretos, verdad? (… solo asentí una vez…),… bueno, da igual…, ya es tiempo de terminar con esta extraña "charla casual" o como se diga… (Por alguna razón, no siento temor…)

 **Will** \- entonces dime, que va a pasar ahora? (esta comienza a acerarse a mi lentamente, eso me preocupo solo por un instante, pero siento intenciones agresivas de parte de ella…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- (se detuvo a un lado mío, y…)… quiero que te vayas…, no quiero que regreses nunca más aquí, porque tu presencia solo nos perjudicaría a todos… (Eso me intrigo…), la reina en serio te odia, nunca la había visto tan llena de ira por nadie, y toda esa ira solo enmascara la frustración que siente al no poder controlarte…, y con quienes crees que desquitara toda esa furia? (… me quedo muy claro todo el mensaje…)

 **Will** \- entiendo…, lamento que, en cierto modo, yo tenga algo de responsabilidad por lo que sufren… (No parece que mis disculpas le importan mucho…), pero he estado tratando de encontrar una salida de aquí, y los guardias no me dejan en paz, es más me sorprende que no hayan aparecido más tras el desastre que hizo Pharynx al perseguirme…

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … supongo entonces que no me dejas otra opción… (Ok, eso se escuchó tétrico…), voy a dirigirme a una de las salidas de la colmena…, tu decidirás que vas a hacer… (… que dijo?)

 **Will** \- espera un momento, que?, te escuche bien?, en serio tú vas a ayudar- (ella me interrumpe…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- nada de eso, simplemente estoy comentando que voy a dirigirme a una de las salidas para vigilar que no hallan intrusos, igual que el patrullaje de rutina…, si casualmente resulta que tú me seguiste hasta la salida, y te escapaste de mis manos gracias a tu fuerza, entonces será lo mismo para mí que para todos los que intentaron capturarte… (… valla, valla…, ya comprendo todo, muy astuta…)

 **Will** \- entiendo tu idea…, de esa forma, si la reina llegase a preguntar como logre escapar, podrás decirle que "te seguí hasta una de las salidas protegidas y no fuiste rival para mi fuerza, por lo que logre escapar",… admito que me impresionaste con ese tecnicismo lógico… (No parece importarle mucho mi opinión…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … pues ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir…, y ahora, voy a cumplir con mi obligación como súbdita de la reina Chrysalis…, me voy a patrullar y a vigilar mi entrada… (y en eso, ella se da media vuelta, me da las espalda, y comienza avanzar…, y yo…, por supuesto que la sigo…, aunque ella no lo diga en voz alta, y aunque no sea precisamente por las mejores intenciones, esto es lo que ella quiere…, quiere que yo me valla de aquí…)

… curiosamente, el camino en sí no fue largo, lo tramposo de todo esto es que la colmena cambia mucho sus paredes…, no nos topamos ni con un solo guardia, tal vez porque me están buscando por los demás rincones, además, estoy seguro de que yo deje inconsciente a un gran número de ellos…, ella no me dirigió la palabra ni por un momento en todo el camino, en serio está muy metida en este papel de guardia, todo con tal de que yo me valla para no volver, y de que ella no tenga que afirmar que me ayudó…, porque si, aunque pueda jugar con la lógica y el tecnicismo incluso frente a Chrysalis, muy profundo en su conciencia, ella sabe lo que está haciendo…, me está ayudando a escapar…, pero al fin, en cuestión de minutos, ya estábamos aproximándonos a una de las entradas, como lo se?,… por la hermosa luz del sol que se veía al final de este "pasillo de rocas" si es que se le puede decir así…

 **Will** \- … luz…, veo la luz…, entonces estoy cerca de terminar con todo esto… (Voltee mi mirada hacia la guardia…), gracias por- (me calle en seco, pues recordé todo el asunto…), q-quiero decir…, ammm… (No sé cómo agradecerle…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- olvídalo…, solo, olvídalo… (… por esta ocasión, le hare caso…),… pero debes entregármelo, no puedo dejar que lo tomes como prisionero… (De que esta-?, oh, claro…, aun cargo al desmallado Pharynx, es que no tuve el corazón para dejarlo en el piso tan malherido…)

 **Will** \- (yo se lo entrego y ella lo carga…) por favor cuídalo, no era mi deseo que las cosas terminaran así…, ni para él, ni para mí, ni para Chrysalis, ni para ninguno de los Changelings…, ni para ti… (Es mi naturaleza ser así de expresivo…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … lo sé…, te lo dije desde el principio, no es así?,… te dije eras un tonto por creer que esto terminaría bien…, yo te lo advertí… (Una vergonzosa realidad que me choca directamente en mi blando corazón…),… pero… aun así…, tu… (… eh?)

… y de pronto, con rapidez y sin previo aviso, esta se acercó a mí, se sostuvo con la punta de sus pies para elevarse un poco, y mientras yo aún estaba algo decaído por toda la situación…,… ella me beso en la mejilla…,… mi cerebro parecía que no terminaba de procesar lo que había pasado…, me sonroje como una manzana, y me puse nervioso, y solo una cosa paso por mi mente…, ¿¡pero qué rayos fue eso!?

 **Will** \- ¡e-eh?, q-que fue-?, p-porque tu-?, n-n-no entiendo esto, porque habrías tú de-?! (Ella me interrumpe, o más bien me calla…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- deja de armar tanto escándalo solo por eso, quieres que otros guarias aparezcan antes de que tengas la oportunidad de irte? (… por mas avergonzado que me sienta, su argumento pudo más conmigo…), valla, mira que resultaste ser muy débil en ciertos aspectos que no conocía de ti…, de haber sabido esto antes, créeme que las cosas no hubiesen terminado como ahora… (… que quiso insinuar?, me aterra pensarlo…)

 **Will** \- … e-entonces, porque tu…? (acaso soy idiota?, porque pregunto algo que quizá la haga querer golpearme?)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … me vas a hacer decirlo, verdad? (pregunta en voz baja con un tono algo molesto y unos ojos entrecerrados…, yo preferí no responder eso…, ella suspira cansada y me ve…), mira que eres tonto…, como quieras…, escucha esto antes de que te vayas…, si tienes algo de tiempo para escuchar una historia…, mi historia… (… me resulto interesante…)

 **Will** \- … si…, la salida está ahí mismo de cualquier manera, así que…, te escucho… (Le dije ya más tranquilo, y es que en serio me da curiosidad saber de ella…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- bien…, antes de conocerte, fui la guardia más fuerte y hábil de todos los Changelings…, algunos Changelings machos se creían que podrían menospreciarme por ser hembra, de ahí mi odio hacia los machos… (Me imagine algo así…), por supuesto, les calle la boca a todos…, porque no pudieron hablar durante un tiempo luego de la golpiza que les di… (También me imagine algo así…), Pharynx fue el único de todos los guardias a quien nunca pude vencer… (Dice viéndolo en sus brazos, y yo lo veo también…), pero no me molestaba ser la segunda mejor, porque a diferencia de los demás, Pharynx nunca me menosprecio o se burló de mí…, aún recuerdo la primera vez que luchamos y me derroto…, me dijo que yo "no era como los demás inútiles"

 **Will** \- (no pude evitar decir que…) jeh, definitivamente suena como algo que Pharynx diría…, al menos, eso significaría que reconoce tu capacidad…

 **Guardia Changeling** \- tú lo has dicho…, por eso…, por eso fue el beso…, considéralo una muestra de respeto de mi parte…, te has ganado mi respeto, y mira que no es fácil para mi decirlo…, pero tu…, eres ahora el segundo varón que respeto, por tu fuerza, por tus capacidades…, por todo tu esfuerzo de tener verdaderas intenciones de ayudarnos…, por más inútil que fuese al final y yo tuviese razón en que era una locura que hicieras esto, pero aun así lo intentaste a pesar de que también lo sabías… (Primero me hizo sentir sonrojado, pero con eso último, se me callo por completo el sonrojo y se reemplazó con una cara de ironía…)

 **Will** -… gracias… (Dije con ironía y secamente…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- pero ahora puedes comprender lo rara que me siento, verdad?,…al ver como el que era el único varón que he respetado termino así, por culpa de la imprudencia de mi propia reina, la reina a la cual seguiré sirviendo y obedeciendo…, aunque yo sea una Changeling…, aunque se suponga que nosotros no tenemos "apreciación" por nada…, realmente puedes culparme porque me… importe su bienestar?,… por sentir… empatía por él?,… yo, una Changeling, estoy actuando por el bien de alguien más que no sea yo…, en serio está bien eso?,… como puedo decir que es normal eso?,… en especial en mí?,… no me estoy entendiendo, y me molesta no entenderme a mí misma… (Ella está prácticamente crujiendo sus dientes y frunciendo el ceño en señal de queja y frustración, todo debido a su confusión, esto en verdad le afecta mucho, aunque no lo diga en voz alta…)

 **Will** \- (yo no lo aguante más…, mientras ella cargaba al desmallado Pharynx, la tome de los hombros, cosa que la sorprendió un momento, y que me viera directamente a los ojos, porque lo que voy a hacer es algo que no creí que haría desde hace mucho…, dar un sermón…) escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte, porque no pienso dejarte así como estas, no estaría bien…, no importa de qué especie seas, ni importa bajo el comando de quien estés…, no creo en lo más mínimo que exista ninguna especie que pueda vivir sin emociones y bondad, aunque sea en lo más profundo y oculto de su corazón… (Ella ni parpadea, solo tiene los ojos abiertos y la boca medio abierta, sin poder reaccionar, pero sé que me está prestando atención, lo noto fácilmente…), te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero tú aún no me has creído ni una palabra…, te lo repetiré ahora, y te juro, por mi vida, y por todos mis seres queridos…, llegara un tiempo en que los Changelings vivirán en paz y harmonía con todos los ponys de Equestria, en que ya no volverán a sufrir de hambre…, todo lo que te he dicho a ti, todo lo que le he dicho a Chrysalis, te lo juro, todo es verdad… (Ella aun no reacciona…, pero no la veo como solía verla antes, es como si estuvieran importándole mis palabras esta vez, como si fuese la primera vez que me escucha de verdad yeso la impresionara…, así que…, decidí correr un riesgo…),… y te diré algo más…, algo que no quería revelar…, pero te lo diré a ti y solo a ti… (Ella reaccionó, lo vi por la forma en la que parpadeo…),… todo eso comenzará…, el mismo día que Chrysalis será destronada…, y ustedes estarán bajo el comando de un gobernante mucho más digno…, uno que si merezcan… (Y con eso ultimo dicho, solté sus hombros, y ella finalmente reacciono…,al menos, ya no está tiesa, pero está jadeando…, hasta quedar en silencio viendo al piso…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … (…)…

 **Will** \- … estas bien? (pregunte preocupado…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- (lentamente, alza su mirada hacia mi…)… si…, sí, creo que lo estoy…, yo…, bueno…, ya sabes…, gracias…, gracias por tu ayuda… (… wow…, no se ve para nada como de costumbre, se ve…, mucho menos violenta, más relajada…)

 **Will** \- c-claro…, ok…, bueno, como dijiste antes, ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir…, y tal y como me lo pediste, te prometo no volver a causarles problemas…, pero ten en mente esto… (Ella me pone real atención…), algún día, nos volveremos a ver…, y cuando ese día llegue, Chrysalis ya no podrá lastimarlos nunca más… (… la deje sin respuesta, pero ya no noto ese desprecio ni esa incredulidad que notaba antes en su mirada…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … (… creo que no piensa dar un comentario al respecto…, intente darme la vuelta para irme finalmente…, pero…),… espera… (Eso me detuvo en seco…),… antes de que te vayas…, tengo que pedirte algo…, algo muy, muy importante… (Que será?, la noto algo… nerviosa?), sé que no estoy en ningún derecho de pedirte esto…, pero en verdad necesito de tu ayu- (la interrumpo…)

 **Will** \- lo que sea, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, solo dímelo… (Me siento en deuda con ella…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- (ella me ve fijamente, se sorprendió como si no esperara que accediera tan fácilmente, y actúa como si le costara decírmelo…)… pues… veras…,… ¡ya puedes salir! (dijo elevando solo un poco su tono…)

 **Will** \- (de detrás las rocas que están en el camino hacia el interior de la colmena por el cual acabamos de pasar, pude ver como una Changeling pequeña salía como si se estuviese escondiendo…, y caminaba lentamente hacia nosotros con un rostro algo decaído…, y me di cuenta…)… eres tu verdad?, la pequeña de antes? (ella alza su cabizbaja mirada y me asiente…), no comprendo, que es lo que pasa?, porque te noto triste y…, que es lo que necesitas de mí? (dije viendo a la guardia que aun sostenía al desmallado Pharynx…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … por favor…, sé que lo que voy a pedirte ahora podrá parecer una locura tan grande como tu insistencia de venir aquí, pero…, te lo pido…, por su bien…, debes llevarte a esta pequeña de aquí antes de que comience a correr peligro… (… ¡que dijo?, acaso escuche bien?, quiere que yo-?, pero por qué?, esto si me sorprendió completamente!)

 **Will** \- que estás diciendo?, lo dices de verdad?, quieres que yo la lleve conmigo?, ósea-, espera-espera, déjame ver si capto bien el mensaje, quieres que la lleve a Ponyville?, a mi casa?,… a vivir conmigo?, eso es a lo que te refieres? (ella asiente con un rostro verdaderamente preocupado, y no por ella misma, sino por la pequeña…, a pesar de mi impresión, procuro no levantar mucho la voz, no vaya a ser que aparezcan guardias no deseados…), p-pero no lo entiendo, porque quieres que haga algo como eso?, que hay de sus "padres"?, que hay de la colmena?, que hay de Chrysalis? (me cuesta mucho creer esto…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- la colmena y la reina, son precisamente el problema… (Me asusto un poco la forma en la que lo dijo…), tú mismo te has dado cuenta verdad?, esta pequeña es… diferente al resto…, los Changelings han estado murmurando cosas desde hace mucho tiempo, sobre ella, sobre su comportamiento blando y su bajo nivel de agresividad… (Ella y la pequeña se dan una mirada, a ambas las noto algo cabizbajas…, luego ella dirige su mirada a mi nuevamente…), muchos han querido hablar con la reina sobre los Changelings más jóvenes como ella, para que reciban un trato más rígido y no se vuelvan inútiles para ella… (En verdad seria Chrysalis capaz de llegar a ese nivel de crueldad?), no pongas esa cara, es peor de lo que te estás imaginando, además, esta pequeña específicamente, es quien posiblemente tiene el peor problema de todos… (Esto no me está gustando…)

 **Will** \- que quieres decir? (ella estuvo a punto de contestarme…, pero escuchamos claramente como un guardia Changeling se acercaba volando y nos hizo voltear a ver…)

… por reflejo, tome a la pequeña del brazo, y la escondí junto a mi detrás de algunas rocas que estaban a nuestro alrededor, pero desgraciadamente, si hacemos el más mínimo ruido, nos descubrirán…, por suerte, a llegar a nuestra posición, el guardia parecía estar más interesad o en recibir un reporte por parte de la guardia que cargaba a Pharynx, para saber si me había visto…, esta no tuvo que responder con una mentira, simplemente le dijo, o más bien, le mostro la verdad…, le mostro que si había estado por estos alrededores, y la prueba eran las condiciones en las que había dejado al mismo Pharynx…

… este se impresiono al verlo así, pero no perdió tiempo y le pidió que se lo entregara para ir a tratar sus heridas junto con todos los que yo había dejado desmallados…, no sé si fue un gran golpe de suerte o qué, pero ni tan siquiera se detuvo a preguntar si yo había logrado escapar, después de todo, este pasillo está cerca aquella salida donde veo la bellísima luz, y que aun espero poder cruzar…, peor el caso es que el guardia se fue, y la pequeña y yo salimos del escondite para volver a la posición junto a la guardia…

 **Joven Changeling** \- e-eso…, eso fue aterrador…, casi nos atrapan, estuvo muy cerca… (Dijo con temor y tomando aliento…)

 **Will** \- tú lo has dicho pequeña, tú lo has dicho… (Dije calmando mis nervios y los de ella al acariciar su cabeza para que ya no estuviese tan asustada…), ese susto basto y sobro para quitarme la sorpresa que me lleve cuando me dijiste que quieras que me la llevara conmigo… (Le dije a la guardia…), pero aun no me has dicho…, porque esta pequeña corre tanto peligro?

 **Guardia Changeling** \- en verdad no te lo imaginas?,… (Ella… me señala?), es por ti…

 **Will** \- por mí? (pregunté señalándome yo mismo con confusión, y ella m asiente…), pero, porque causa yo…? (… y entonces, mis ojos se abrieron completamente y mi boca también…, lo comprendí todo, como si un rayo me hubiese golpeado…, era tan obvia la respuesta…),… ya entiendo todo…, como fue que no lo vi antes?,… claro…, es porque ella…, ella fue la primera de los Changelings en conocerme, y quien le dijo de mi a Chrysalis, no es verdad? (le pregunte a la guardia, y esta me asintió lentamente…),… y como Chrysalis ahora me odia de verdad por todo lo que paso…, es capaz de desquitar su ira con cualquiera que tenga a su alrededor…, y quien mejor para desquitar y culpar por todo lo humillada que se siente, que…

 **Guardia Changeling** \- … que la misma Changeling que le conto de ti a la reina… (… estoy casi en shock…)

 **Will** \- no puede ser…, sé que Chrysalis debe estar peor que una fiera ahora, pero, en verdad crees que sería capaz de ser tan injusta con uno de los suyos?, además si mal no recuerdo, esta pequeña dio la cara por ella la primea vez que estuve aquí, ella creyó que iba a lastimar a Chrysalis y me pidió que la perdonara…, acaso Chrysalis tendría el descaro de olvidar eso? (la guardia no me respondió…, y por supuesto, capte el mensaje, las palabras sobraban…, yo ya n ose ni que pensar…), oh cielos…, esto es en serio verdad?,… pero… (Dirigí mi mirada al pequeña que curiosamente, lucia menos confundida que yo…),… pero y tú?,… qué opinas de esto pequeña?,… acaso en verdad estaría bien para ti venir conmigo así de repente?,… es que…, ni siquiera me conoces del todo bien… (Su rostro algo preocupado me desvió la mirada…, pero entonces…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- … y-yo…, t-tengo miedo…, tengo miedo de la reina…, mis padres estaban tristes por todo esto…, pero…, al final, creyeron que la mejor manera de protégeme…, era alejándome de la colmena…, y…, y me dijeron también que…, que estarían tristes cuando me fuera…, p-pero que al menos sabían contigo yo…, que contigo yo… estaría salvo (Me lo dijo con unos ojitos algo sollozos, y de una manera que casi me rompe el corazón…, estoy sin palabras por toda esta situación, y más aún al escuchar que sus "padres" terminaran por acceder a todos esto…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- yo misma fui quien hablo con sus "padres",… no imaginas lo extremadamente difícil que fue convencerlos de que ella debía irse de aquí…, al principio quería convencerme a mí misma de que era porque esta pequeña es un caso perdido y nunca podrá ni tan siquiera disimular frente al resto de la colmena… (Ciertamente sonaba como algo cruel…), pero ahora… (Ella se acerca a la pequeña y le acaricia la cabeza con cariño…, eso sí me sorprendió…), ahora comprendo que en verdad… deseo protegerla… (Le dijo eso ultimo sonriendo ligeramente, lo que causo que la pequeña que aun sollozaba, también le sonriera…), solo que ya no puedo hacerlo como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora… (Deja de acariciarla y se me ve una vez más…), estoy consciente de la gran responsabilidad que estoy dejando sobre tus hombros…, pero no te lo pediría sino creyera firmemente en que no conozco a ningún pony u otro ser que sea el más adecuado para cuidarla que tu…, por eso…, yo… (… ¡q-que?, esta-, está inclinándose de rodillas frente a mí!), te lo suplico Apple Will…, te ruego que la lleves contigo y la protejas…, al menos hasta que llegue el día del que tanto me has hablado…, el día en el que ahora creo honestamente que llegara… (… ahora si estoy atrapado sin saber cómo actuar…, hacia tanto que no me sentía así…)

… yo creía que al terminar de esta terrible e forma mis asuntos pendientes con Chrysalis, podría escapar de aquí y olvidar pro un tiempo todo lo relacionado con ella…, pero ahora…, ahora ya no estoy seguro de cómo debo actuar…, la pequeña está sufriendo por todo lo que ha pasado aquí y todo lo que podría pasarle…, la guardia, quien ahora tiene una actitud muy diferente a la que tenía originalmente, se levantó y está esperando fielmente que mi respuesta a su petición sea un si…, y yo…, yo estoy nervioso, es que…, es que no sé qué debo hacer…, pero no soy tonto, estoy muy claro de cuáles son mis opciones…, si no accedo a proteger a esta pequeña, quien sabe lo que le esperara en las garras de Chrysalis…, y si acedo, para miseria como…, como…, como hacer el papel de un padre…, o un hermano mayor en su defecto…

…no di una respuesta inmediata…, no pude…, a pesar de que en el fondo, sabía que todas estas condiciones, harían que mi blando corazón tomara… la decisión correcta…, pero mis silenciosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez más esta vez escuchamos a varios guardias que se dirigían directamente hacia nosotros, solo era cuestión de tiempo, tiempo que no teníamos…, así que la guarida Changeling tuvo que actuar rápido e impulsivamente, más rápido de lo que yo pude reaccionar…

a toda velocidad, ella me tomo de una mano, comenzó a volar, yo reaccione y tome a la pequeña de su mano, y con rapidez los 3 nos dirigimos hacia la luz…, la oscuridad había terminado…, los rayos del sol eran como si no los hubiese visto o sentido en mucho tiempo…, ya nos alejamos a una gran distancia, o por lo menos creo que fue la suficiente para que el efecto del trono e Chrysalis ya no funcionara, aunque no es que eso sirva de algo para alguno de nosotros…, en el camino, analice toda la situación y la petición de la guardia y sus padres…, y al entender lo difícil de la situación de la pequeña, mi corazón se despejo de toda duda…, sobre todo porque…, porque me recordó mucho a mi…, si…, "tengo que hacerlo, ahora me toca a mí tener a alguien a quien proteger, como yo tuve quienes me protegieron a mí", fue lo que me dije a mi mismo…, como mi maestro lo hizo por mi…, como mi entrenador lo hizo por mi…, ahora es mi turno…

… la guardia es muy astuta, conoce rutas que no son usualmente transitadas por otro Changeling, así que nos llevó lo más lejos que pudo, pero no la distancia suficiente para sacarnos de estas tierras, sino más o menos a medio camino, donde tendrá tiempo de regresar sin levantar sospechas…, ella nos dejos a la pequeña y a mí en el suelo semi-desértico bajo este sol, ya no tenía otra opción, el tiempo se nos agota a todos, así que, con mi inseguridad, tuve que tomar una decisión sumamente apresurada, una de la cual espero no arrepentirme, así que lo primero que le dije al poner un pie en el suelo fue…

 **Will** \- has tomado demasiados riesgos por nosotros, no puedo dejar que esto continúe, así que hare esto lo más rápido posible, simplemente te diré que tome mi decisión…, acepto tu petición, y te prometo, no, más bien, te juro por mi honor y lo que más amo, que cuidare y protegeré a esta pequeña con mi vida…, así que ahora puedes volver en paz y compartir esa paz con sus padres… (Fui tan claro y directo que incluso a mí me sorprendí…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- (ella se sorprendió por un instante, pero sabe que tengo razón y no tenemos tiempo, así que lo asimilo con rapidez…) tus palabras han calmado mis nervios, y yo te agradezco por lo que vas a hacer…, entonces… (Ella se dirigió rápido hacia la pequeña y se agachó para darle un abrazo…, la parecía sorprendía, creo que ella nunca le había demostrado algo así…, pero entonces correspondió su abrazo…), cuídate por favor…, y solo te pido una cosa…, queme perdones…, perdóname por haber sido tan dura contigo… (La pequeña no respondió, se dejó llevar demasiado por el momento, pero su rostro mostraba su respuesta con claridad…, "te perdono")

 **Will** \- (admito que me conmovió la escena…, ellas se separaron y esta se dirigió a mí una vez más…) supongo que es todo entonces, solo diré esto último, gracias por ayudarme desde el principio y perdona si te cause alguna molestia… (Ella solo asintió, con tranquilidad, no con frialdad…), mejor vuelve ya, antes de que se den cuenta de que no estás y levantes sospechas…

 **Guardia Changeling** \- tienes razón, es lo mejor… y gracias… (Ahora soy yo quien asintió…), sigan por esa dirección, les tomara un tiempo poder salir de estos terrenos, pero al hacerlo encontraran unas vías de tren, les sugiero que las sigan hasta que, o logren encontrar un tren, o encuentren una ciudad pony con una estación… (Es el único plan que tenemos por ahora…),… bien, entonces me voy…, adiós… Apple Will…

 **Will** \- cuídate mucho… amiga… (Dije extendiéndole mi mano…, ella la tomo y las agitamos, creo que es oficial entonces…, somos amigos ahora…, y entonces ella soltó mi mano y se fue volando tan rápido como pudo…, ya no puedo ni verla…, dirigí mi atención a la pequeña junto a mí, y parecía algo preocupada, pero no pienso dejarla así, así que me le acerque y volví a acariciarla…, bien al menos eso la dejo algo más tranquila…), lista para esto, pequeña? (le pregunte sonriendo…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- … ammm…, no? (jeje, me recuerda tanto a una cierta pegaso tímida y amable…)

 **Will** \- jeje, yo tampoco… (Creo que lo extraño e toda esta situación me hizo gracia, y a ella también, pues cambio su nerviosa expresión por una risita espontanea parecía a la mía…), bien…, vamos… (Dije extendiéndole mi mano…)

 **Joven Changeling-** s-si… (Ella tomo mi mano algo sonrojada…, y entonces, bajo este ardiente sol y estos terrenos semi-desérticos, comenzamos juntos nuestro viaje, rumbo ami amado hogar…, que pronto será su nuevo hogar…)

… este ha sido el viaje más agotador que he realizado en mucho tiempo, apenas puedo mantenerme de pie, y la pequeña?, hah, la he estado cargando en mis hombros la mitad del camino, la pobre se quedo sin energía y le daba algo de pena que la ayudara de este modo, pero hice lo que pude para convencerla, no podía seguir viendo como apenas podía mantenerse sobre sus pie-, digo sus cascos…, y ese lugar parecía no terminar, es increíble pensar que la guardia se esforzó mucho para dejarnos a mitad el camino…

… pero tuvo razón, si encontramos unas vías de tren tras un largo camino, pero ni pista de un tren que se aproximara…, la pequeña estaba tan agotada que se quedo dormida en mis hombros abrazándome por el cuello, y yo solo podía seguir estas vías a ver hacia donde nos conducían…, admito que estoy muy agotado, pero de nada me servirá pensar en eso, solo puedo continuar…, debo ponerla a salvo…, solo debo continuar…, solo… debo… continuar…, debo… volver… a casa…

 **Will** \- … (…)…

 **¿?** \- … ¡señor Will, señor Will, por favor despierte, por favor! (sus repentinos gritos me despertaron, pero…, donde estoy?)

 **Will** \- (me doy cuenta de que estoy acostado en el piso donde hay un poco de césped y…, un manantial a mi derecha…, es alguna especie de oasis?, como llegué aquí?,… comencé a levantarme al menos para estar sentado…) q-que fue lo que me paso?, donde estamos? (le pregunto al pequeña sentada frente a mí con preocupación en su rostro…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- (esta sin previo aviso me sorprendió con ese abrazo tan espontaneo…) ¡menos mal, "sniff", creí-, "sniff", creí que algo malo te había pasado! (oh cielos, que paso?)

 **Will** \- e-espera pequeña, que fue lo que paso?,… recuerdo que estaba caminando por las vías del tren contigo sobre mis hombros y luego…, luego…

 **Joven Changeling** \- (ella corta el abrazo y me ve aun preocupada por mi…) "sniff", te desmallaste…, caíste al suelo y no podía dejarte ahí… (… oh…, eso explica todo…), entonces, te moví de las vías del tren y use las fuerzas que me quedaban para volar y encontrar este lugar que parecía seguro… (Al menos ya no está sollozando…, pero entiendo…)

 **Will** \- con que eso paso eh? (ella siente…), gracias por ayudare, en verdad eres una dulzura y una salvadora jeje… (Dije acariciándole la cabeza, y le gusto, lo noto en sus gestos…),… pero dime algo…, como lograste moverme hasta aquí?, estabas demasiado agotada, incluso si usaste las fuerzas que tenias, puedo notar que estas mucho mejor que antes…, jeje, es más estas hasta mejor que yo… (Dije con algo de gracia…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- (ella reacciono con sorpresa, que le sucede?,… me desvía la mirada, como si le costara decírmelo…)… p-p-pues…, e-es que yo…, y-yo vi…, use… (Uh?, no entiendo…)

 **Will** \- no te entiendo pequeña, que sucede?, de verdad esas bien?

 **Joven Changeling** \- (ella aun esta algo nerviosa de decirme…)… es que use…, use… esto… (Esto?)

 **Will** \- que cosa? (qué será?)

… ella con algo de nervios me muestra que en sus manos tiene…, oh Dios…, ¡el collar de la sirena?,… pero como-?, un segundo, entonces ella utilizo la energía que había ahí dentro para traerme hasta aquí?, y eso es seguro para ella?, la magia que había ahí dentro era de Chrysalis, eso no le afectara en nada?, su personalidad?, su apariencia?, su salud?, algo?!,… no?,… un momento…, por más que la veo, solo veo a la misma pequeña de siempre…, bueno, aparte de e lecho que esta temblando como si creyera que yo…, ohhhhh…, está nerviosa porque cree que me enojaré con ella por haber usado eso sin pedírmelo, ya entiendo…, jejeje, pobrecita, no puedo dejarla con esa impresión…

 **Joven Changeling** \- l-l-lo lamento, n-no quise tomarlo sin permiso, e-es que, c-como necesitaba fuerzas y-y sentí magia Changeling en este collar, y-y tenía que ayudarte, p-por eso yo-, lo siento, lo siento, p-por favor no te enojes con- (la interrumpí acariciándola otra vez…),… eh?,… n-no estás…?

 **Will** \- jeje, claro que no…, no sé exactamente como lo hiciste, pero entiendo que tú me acabas de salvar…, como podría estar enojado contigo por eso? (… sus ojos se abrieron completamente y una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, y entonces me abrazo otra vez, solo que esta vez, yo correspondí su abrazo…)

… la pequeña me entrego el collar, ya estaba mucho más calmada, pero sentía mucha curiosidad, "¿cómo es que había magia Changeling ahí?" pregunto, pero lo único que pude decirle, es que este collar era especial, y podía contener diferentes tipos de magia…, eso la sorprendió como a todo niño que se impresiona con algo así, pero me aseguré de pedirle que no dijera nada sobre el collar, que sería un secreto solo entre nosotros 2…, ella asintió y prometió guardar el secreto…, sería peligroso que algún pony supiera que estoy obligado a cargar con este objeto tan peligroso…

… un poco de agua de este oasis, y ya estábamos listos para continuar nuestra viaje…, tengo el buen resentimiento de que este viaje dejara de ser tan complicado dentro de poco, no lo sé, solo tengo ese presentimiento…, así que la pequeña uso la magia de Chrysalis que había en el collar de la sirena eh?,… pero…, entonces eso significa que…?

 **Dark** **Opal** \- no, realmente no, tuvo que usar la mayor parte de la magia que había, pero eso no importa en lo más mínimo, puedo sentir que aun hay una pequeña muestra en su interior, y eso es todo lo que se necesita…, digo, si lo que te preocupa es que toda esta locura que hiciste tu, y no yo, y recalco, **tu y no yo** , no haya servido para obtener lo que quería, te diré que no tienes de que angustiarte, la pequeña muestra que aun tenemos funcionara perfectamente…, digo, ay que ser agradecidos con quien nos ha ayudado, no lo crees?, dale las gracias a la criaturita de mi parte, hahahahaha… (Es un descaro tras otro, y siempre me habla mentalmente cuando menos me lo espero, a veces no sé si lo hace en serio si solo burla…), ¡las 2 cosas hahaha! (¡deja de leer mis pensamientos!), ¡pues deja de pensar, oh, es cierto, no puedes, eres un montón de nervios andante hahahaha! (… en circunstancias normales, hubiese gritado que se callara, pero como tengo a una pequeña junto a mí que no quiero espantar, guardaré silencio pero esta vez…, pero que conste, ganas no me faltan…, en fin, supongo que solo resta seguir avanzando…, y que Dios sea nuestro guía en nuestro camino a casa…)

 **Primera persona, Guardia Changeling POV.**

… acaso…?,… acaso en verdad me habré equivocado yo?,… si es así, en que fue?,… ayude a Pharynx…, si…, lo hice…, y lo ayude a él a escapar…, al humano…, a Will…, Apple Will…, podre engañar a la reina y a la colmena entera, pero de nada sirve que intente engáñame a mis misma…, eso fue lo que hice…, los ayude…, hice algo por otros sin pensar en propio beneficio…, que Changeling hace eso?,… que es esto?,… porque estoy tan confundida?,… que esto que siento?,… se siente… cálido…, se siete… bien…, y no es algo a lo que este acostumbrada…, pero…, pero me gusta…, en serio me gusta esto que siento…, casi puedo…, casi puedo saborearlo…, y este sabor…, me resulta muy familiar, pero a la vez tan diferente…, es muy similar a…, muy similar al sabor del… Amor…

… no puedo creerlo…, lo he visto, lo he escuchado, lo he saboreado, lo estoy sintiendo, y aun me cuesta creerlo…, ya no me siento ni como yo misma…, me siento…, me siento rara…, pero… bien…, no me resulta desagradable…, en realidad…, esto que siento…, es la sensación más placentera que he sentido en toda mi vida…, jamás creí que algo así fuese posible…,… entonces…, todo lo que él me dijo…, todo lo que me conto… podrá ser verdad?,… ya no se ni cuál es mi realidad…,… pero si entiendo esto…, no me siento ni un poco arrepentida de lo que hice…, me siento… orgullosa…, aunque esto no es lo que suelan hacer los nuestros…, esto es algo que hice yo por mi propia voluntad…, y eso es lo único que me importa…, si…, eso está bien para mi…

… y la pequeña que se fue con el…, si pudiera pedir solo una cosa ahora…, seria pedirle…, pedirle… perdón…, perdóname por las cosas que te dije…, ahora te comprendo mejor…, ahora creo que puedo entender mejor lo diferente que eres…, pero no como algo malo…, sino como algo mejor…,… y ahora…, ahora solo me queda seguir con mi trabajo aquí…, pero deseo aprender…, deseo aprender más sobre estas nuevas sensaciones…, sobre estos… sentimientos que he encontrado en mi…, tendré que hacer lo en silencio y fuera de la mirada de los demás…, no sé qué será de mi ahora en la colmena…, pero una cosa es definitiva…, ya no soy completamente la misma de antes…, ahora me siento diferente, y me gusta lo que siento…, me siento… mejor…

 **Guardia Changeling** \- (… mi pequeña protegida…, espero de verdad que estés bien…, ahora comienzo a apreciar mejor el tiempo que estuve contigo y las cosas extrañas que me enseñaste…, por favor…, perdóname…)… perdóname…

 **Capitán Changeling** \- has dicho algo? (me pregunta el capitán mientras realizamos el nuevo entrenamiento intensivo que comienza a partir de hoy por orden de la reina, como castigo por fracasar en capturar a quien pudo haber sido su más grande arma…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- (yo reaccione y disimule…) negativo capitán…

 **Capitán Changeling** \- ya veo…, has hecho un gran trabajo hoy, lástima que la criatura lograra escaparse, la reina no está ni un poco complacida por eso… (… no di respuesta alguna…), como sea, esto no parece gran cosa para ti, siempre progresas más rápido que cualquiera de los guardias…, pero ya puedes tomar un descanso, te lo has ganado, escuche que querías ver como esta Pharynx, no puedes esperar para desafiarlo otra vez eh?, adelante, ve a verlo, ya está como nuevo, pero no recuerda muy bien lo que paso… (Y eso es un alivio para mí…)

 **Guardia Changeling** \- se lo agradezco capitán… (… si…, devuelta a mi vieja rutina…, pero yo ya no soy la misma de siempre…, soy mejor…, así lo creo…, y todo gracias a él…, gracias por todo, cuídate y por favor cuida de ella…, Apple Will…, nunca más olvidare tu nombre, al menos eso puedo prometerlo…, amigo…)

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… la suerte nos sonrió…, tras un largo y acalorado camino, encontramos un lugar que efectivamente parecía una estación de trenes, en donde?, no lo sé, no me di tiempo de analizar eso, y es que más suerte aun, había un tren cargándose en ese preciso instante, rumbo a…, a Dios sabrá donde, pero cualquier lugar con ponys es mejor que aquí…, pero tuvimos que actuar rápido y con cautela, estoy seguro de que la pequeña lo capto todo muy rápido, por lo que no tuve ni que decirle que se disfrazara, ella ya lo había hecho…, con la forma de una yegua que no reconozco, la pequeña y yo abordamos el tren…, problema…, como pagaremos si no traje ni una moneda?, no se me ocurrió que esto pasaría…

 **Joven Changeling** \- (yo no sabía qué hacer, ya habíamos subido, en cualquier momento teníamos que pagarle al chofer…, pero para mi sorpresa, la pequeña usando ese disfraz, se acerca al chofer y…) a-aquí tiene, 2 por favor, que tenga un lindo día y gracias por su servicios señor conductor… (… me quede sin palabras…)

 **Will** \- (la pequeña le había entregado unas monedas al conductor, y el conductor se le quedo viendo algo embobado, quizá porque con esa apariencia se veía como una yegua atractiva, hasta se levantó la gorra y sonrió agradeciéndole…, ella regresó conmigo y nos dirigimos hacia los vagones para sentarnos…) c-como…?, de donde sacaste esas monedas?, no tenía ni idea de que…

 **Joven Changeling** \- a-algunas veces hice cosas que hacían los ponys y gane algo de dinero, aunque a ella le parecía inútil, es que… en verdad me han llamado mucho la atención las costumbres de los pony… (imagino que con "ella" se refiere a la guardia que la cuidaba…), sé que no sirve de nada para los míos, pero es que me gustaba hacer cosas de ponys, me parecía muy divertido y… conserve todo ese dinero solo porque me gustaba, me daba una sensación que no podía explicar…, me sentía… bien…, está mal?

 **Will** \- (… wow, estoy impresionado…) haha, no, desde luego que no, porque habría de estar mal?, me alegra mucho ver que deseas aprender y compartir cosas de ponys…, además, eso acaba de salvarnos jeje, algo me dice que te adaptaras muy rápido… a vivir en Ponyville…, a vivir conmigo… (Mis palabras, la hicieron esbozar una sonrisa muy grande, aunque creo que con esa apariencia da una impresión un tanto diferente jeje…)

… haha, si el conductor supiera que la yegua que le resulto tan atractiva es en realidad una potra, hah, es más ni siquiera es una pony jejeje…, bueno…, ahora solo nos queda esperar y ver a donde nos llevara este tren…,… pasaron las horas, está atardeciendo, los ponys que entraban y salían del tren me veían raro, al menos en su mayoría, lógico, es imposible que todo pony en Equestria sepa de mi…, recorrimos algunas estaciones, y la pequeña en su disfraz admiraba con ojos llenos de asombro los vellos y variados paisajes de equestria que nuca antes había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar con tranquilidad…, me alegra mucho ver que al menos disfruto de este "paseo" jeje…

… pero tuvimos que quedarnos en la estación de Canterlot ya que era la última parada del día, peor solo para este tren, un último tren rumbo a Ponyville estaba por llegar, otro golpe de suerte o del destino, no lo sé…, pero la pequeña…, al contemplar desde la estación la ciudad de Canterlot…, su ánimo de hace rato fue reemplazado con un rostro algo melancólico…, quizá triste…, y lo comprendo…, seguro recuerda lo que sucedió aquí para su especie…, tal vez incluso se sienta mal de saber que su especie fue la responsable…, mientas ella aún seguía como en ese trance, yo acariciaba su cabeza y al hice reaccionar, esta volteo su mirada a mí, y yo le di una sonrisa de conforte que espero la haga sentir mejor…, no estoy seguro de si lo logre, pero ella me sonrió, ignorando por completo la imagen que hasta hace un momento la tenia deprimida…

… aunque ganas no me faltaban de hacer una locura como llegar al castillo y convencer a las princesas de que ella no es peligrosa, en mi corazón, sabía que no podía atribuirme una decisión tan importante como esa, y debía esperar a que las cosas cambien en su momento…, en el momento en que Spike y Thorax se conozcan…, si…, así es como debe ser…, no había nada que hacer para nosotros ahí en estos omentos, hubiese sido imprudente de mi parte por ahora…, solo podíamos esperar a que el tren llegara…, y así fue…, y tras caer los primeros rallos de la luna de Luna…, jeje, la una de Luna, como decía, finalmente llegamos a casa…, un poco tarde, pero amito que mi gran temor de no poder regresar ya se dispersó…

 **Joven Changeling** \- (el manto de la noche sirvió perfecto para camuflarnos, y fuimos a toda velocidad a mi casa… que ahora también sería su casa…, abrí la puerta y entramos, y ella regreso a su forma original…)… n-no puedo creerlo…, lo hicimos…, e-en verdad logramos salir de ahí verdad?, no es un sueño, verdad?,… lo hicimos? (pobrecita aun esta algo aturdida por todo esto…)

 **Will** \- si mi pequeña, lo hicimos… (Dije acariciándola y esta sonríe…), bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar…, ahora eres libre… (Le dije sonriendo…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- (ella me ve como si no supiera que decir o que pensar…)… libre?

 **Will** \- (yo me agache para hablarle de algo importante…) así es, libre…, libre para decir que te gusta y que no te gusta…, libre para divertirte con lo que quieras…, libre para que nadie pueda obligarte a hacer cosas que tu consideres malas…, libre… para ser tu misma… (Con cada palabra que digo, ella solo se manifiesta aún más asombrada…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- … libre…, yo…, puedo divertirme?,… puedo hacer las cosas que más me gustan?,…, puedo ser como los ponys?,… yo soy…, soy… (Oh-oh, está sollozando…),… soy libre para… ser buena? (pregunto dejando escapar una lagrima…)

 **Will** \- así es…, y nunca estarás sola…, porque yo estaré contigo y te cuidare…, tal vez no tengo mucha experiencia en esto…, sé que no soy tu padre ni tu hermano, pero… prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerte feliz… (Sujete su mejilla con mi mano…), te lo prometo… (… y al afirmarle todo eso, ella no lo aguanto más…)

… era como tener a Apple Bloom, a Sweetie Belle, a Scootaloo, o incluso a Screwball entre mis brazos…, ella estaba tan llena de alegría por mis palabras que solo se aferró a mí con fuerzas y dejo salir todo…, el dolor de estar separada se sus "padres",… la ira infantil de enojarse con su superior cuando dicho superior está equivocado, que en su caso es Chrysalis…, lo bien que se sintió para ella ver que la guardia Changeling si la quería en verdad…, y finalmente, la alegría de saber que no estará sola, y que alguien velara por ella y la apoyara en su decisión de ser una Changeling diferente…, yo…,… ehhh…, hablando de otra cosa, donde estarán Discord y Screwball?,… creo que mejor solo me quedo en el momento tierno y ya jeje…

… en ese momento, nos dimos cuenta de que si había alguien para recibirnos en casa…, mi ardillita, Esmeralda nos había escuchado llegar y rápidamente corrió hacia mí para treparse y acurrucarse en mi cuello como suele hacerlo…, pero entonces Esmeralda se percató de la presencia de la pequeña junto a mi…, al principio como se estaban viendo tan fijamente, llegue a creer que Esmeradla se asustaría con ella…, pero Esmeralda me veía como preguntándome "esto está bien"? o algo así…, como vio que yo no reaccionaba de manera negativa antes la presencia de la pequeña Changeling, esta se bajó de mi hombro y se colocó en el piso frente a ella…, como analizándola y esperando que ella hiciera algo…, la verdad…, esto me recuerda mucho a cuando nos conocimos Esmeralda y yo…

… la pequeña se veía muy interesada en Esmeralda, casi le brillaban esos ojos que de por sí ya son bastante brillantes, la veía fijamente, como si nunca hubiese visto a un animalito tan cerca…, como si se dejara llevar la pequeña acercaba lentamente su mano a Esmeralda, y a esta la note solo un poco nerviosa…, pero volteo su mirada a mí una vez más para confirmar que no había ningún peligro, así que, solamente dejo que la pequeña se le acercara más y más…, hasta que finalmente la acaricio…, Esmeralda disfrutaba de como la acariciaba y al pequeña parecía feliz de ver que podía interactuar con un animalito como ella…, Esmeralda se dejó cargar en brazos por ella, me alegra ver que le tomo confianza con rapidez jejeje…, y entonces ella dejo salir un gran bostezo y sus ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse, no cabe duda, ya no le quedan energías por hoy…, fue toda una odisea…

… pobrecita la pequeña esta tan agotada que ya no puede ni mantener los ojos abiertos, por suerte hay 2 baños en mi casa así que le prepare una para que lo usara mientras yo usaba el otro, y así podríamos ir a dormir tranquilamente…, parece que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer en un baño, el tiempo que estuvo en cubierto aquí en verdad le sirvo de mucho jeje, así que la deje en el baño de huéspedes y yo me fui al de mi habitación, mientras Esmeralda esperaba sobre mi cama como de costumbre jeje…, cuando termine de ducharme, me puse mi pijama, y busque alguna que ella pudiese usar, pero…, mi talla la suya como que no se parecen mucho…, la sola camisa es más que suficiente para cubrirla bien, no tengo nada parecido a ropa interior femenina para darle hoy, y si intentara ponerse la parte baja de la pijama se le caería con seguridad…, oh cielos, no puedo creer que esta situación tan cliché en muchos anime me esté pasando precisamente a mi…

… ni modo, cuando ella salió del baño envuelta en la toalla, tuve que usar lo que teína e improvisar, así que la traje a mi habitación, le puse sobre la cama todas las pijamas que me hizo Rarity, junto con algo de ropa interior mía…, que vergüenza, pero no tuve opción, no iba a dejar que durmiera, como se dice?,… "comando"?, bla-bla-bla, en fin, salí de la habitación para darle algo de privacidad y que se pudiese cambiar…, a los pocos momentos ella termino y yo entre…, justo lo que creí, la parte baja de la pijama no le servirá, tendrá que dormir usando ese bóxer mío y la parte superior de la pijama que la verdad si le llego hasta las rodillas…, porque será que no me sorprende?

… la lleve a una de las habitaciones desocupadas que de ahora en más seria toda suya, todo estaba listo ahí para que pudiese dormir tranquila…, parecía emocionada de ver la habitación, jeje, no puede negar que es una niña, y más aún, que todavía no se acostumbra a esta forma de vida…, ella me veía con alegría y algo de melancolía en esa tierna mirada…, me abrazo dándome las gracias por todo más veces de las que pude contar, y yo la abrace también…, incluso le di un beso en la frente…, le dije que durmiera bien y esta me dijo lo mismo, así que nos despedimos y yo me fui a mi habitación, donde Esmeralda ya se encontraba dormida en la cama, pobrecita, pero la verdad la envidio…, la envidio porque…

 **Will** \- (… porque si dijera ahora que puedo conciliar el sueño, estaría tratando de evadir un detalle que aún falta por resolver…, busque entre la cosas que me quite y… tome el collar de la sirena…, lo vi detenidamente…, y podía sentir la muestra de magia de Chrysalis que aun residía en el…, aun no puedo creerlo…)… y pensar que fue precisamente Dark Opal a quien se le ocurrió semejante estrategia…, llegar a considerar la posibilidad de que este objeto pudiese contener magia como esta… y tener razón…, y no solo eso…, si su teoría es correcta… (… con esa inquietud en mente, me dirigí al pequeño hueco en la esquina del piso de mi habitación que hace mucho tiempo hice para… ocultar el otro "objeto",… y lo saque de ahí para volver a sentarme sobre la cama, sosteniendo el collar de la sirena con una mano…, y el cuerno del rey sombra con la otra…),… si su teoría es correcta…, entonces esto debería… (… acerque el cuerno del rey sombra al collar e la sirena, hasta hacer que se tocaran…, al principio no hubo reacción, y eso me daba una falsa sensación de alivio…, pero entonces…),… no… puede… ser… (Mi gran temor estaba sucediendo justo frente a mis ojos…, el cuerno del rey sombra, o mejor dicho, la poca magia oscura que quedaba en este, estaba siendo absorbida por el collar de la sirena…, yo no salía de mi asombro, y los pocos segundos, el cuerno se convirtió completamente en ese extraño humo mágico y negro que el rey sombra solía usar…, y termino totalmente absorbido por el collar…, entonces, muy para mi disgusto y mi miedo, esto lo confirma todo…),… la pieza clave…, el collar de la sirena…, el secreto del plan de Dark Opal…, en verdad puede almacenar diversos tipos de magia a la vez…, igual que una especie de catalizador que concentra y mantiene estructuradas diversas muestras, o más bien "piezas",… entonces…, si ya posee bajo la palma de su mano 2 de estas piezas, ahora solo- (fui interrumpido…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- Discord, Sunset Shimmer, y las 2 piezas aun faltantes…, una muestra de magia de cada uno de ellos, por más diminuta que sea, inyectada en el collar de la sirena, es todo lo que necesito para que mi "plan" comience a ponerse en marcha… (… esto es una absurda locura…)

 **Will** \- una muestra de magia…, de aquellos que, según me contaste antes de ir a la colmena, representan en cierto modo a los "opuestos", o más bien, una versión "corrupta" a los Elementos de la Armonía…, los opuestos a mis amigas…, no es así? (Dije con desagrado…)

 **Dark** **Opal** \- el rey sombra, quien representa el opuesto a la amabilidad…, el opuesto a Fluttershy…, y la reina Chrysalis, quien representa el opuesto a la honestidad…, el opuesto a Applejack…, y los demás…, jejejejeje…, ya explicare eso en otro momento… (Tan irritante como siempre…)

 **Will** \- ¡en otro momento?, no me vengas con eso, y los demás qué?, porque ese afán tuyo de querer mantener un aire de suspenso?, olvídalo ya y habla claro, no necesito más drama en mi vida del que ya he vivido, me oyes?, esta es la vida real, esta es mi vida, esto no es otro fanfic de humanos en Equestria, entiendes eso?, esto es real, Dark Opal! (me hizo perder mi compostura…, tuve que respirar profundo y calmarme…, el ya no me responderá…),… infeliz…, querer reunir muestra de magia corrupta?, ese era su plan desde el principio, pero para qué?, que pretende hacer con eso?, no lo entiendo bien…, Dios mío, dame algo para tranquilizarme y por lo menos dormir en paz esta noche… (Rogaba casi a gritos mentalmente…)

 **Joven** **Changeling** \- (y entonces, alguien toco mi puerta, y solo somos 2 en mi casa quienes podemos hacer eso, así que le dije que podía pasar…) e-estas bien?,… es que, te escuché alterado y… me preocupe… (… oh cielo, capaz que ya estaba dormida y la desperté…, oh espera, esto es que Dios me respondió, no es así?)

 **Will** \- l-lo siento mucho dulzura, solo pensaba en… cosas…, e-estabas dormida?, te desperté? (ella niega con la cabeza…)

 **Joven** **Changeling** \- n-no puedo dormir…, es que…, es que…, "sniff" (oh Dios, debí suponer que no sería tan fácil…)

 **Will** \- (rápido me acerque a ella y la abrase…) "shh-shh-shh", está bien pequeña, todo está bien… (Claro, como se me ocurrió que ella se iba a dormir tan fácilmente?, con todo lo que está viviendo ahora…, recuerdo que yo apenas si podía dormir…)

… e lógico, por todo lo que está atravesando es difícil conciliar el sueño…, al menos, sola…, por eso…, pues…, sí, me trague mi vergüenza y le dije que podía dormir conmigo esta noche si eso la ayudaba en algo…, también fue un poco vergonzoso para ella, pero ya lo hemos hecho antes, solo que en aquel entonces la acompañaban potras 2, así que…, será un poco incómodo estar solo nosotros 2…,… oh, mi error, no estamos solos, Esmeralda también está aquí, y tras despertarse por el ruido que hice, rápido se puso al tanto de todo, y…, wow, en verdad dormirá sobre el pecho de la pequeña para que no se sienta sola?, que lindo de su parte, no es que ella lo haya dicho, pero es lo que sus acciones demuestran…,… la pequeña estaba más cómoda aquí con nosotros de lo que estaba en su habitación sola, eso lo dejo muy claro…, peor antes de que se durmiera, había algo que cruzo por mi mente que…, como es que no lo pensé antes?, creo que fue porque estuve muy ocupado con todo lo anterior…

 **Joven** **Changeling** \- … mi nombre? (jeje, que vergonzoso…)

 **Will** \- si, es que…, creo que si vamos a convivir juntos es lógico que lo sepa…, perdón por n pensarlo antes, es que, estuve como loco todo el día… (Dije sonriendo avergonzado…)

 **Joven** **Changeling** \- (peor ella también sonrió, parece que comprende perfectamente todo…) jiji, si…, bueno…, mi nombre me lo pusieron mis padres, no la reina…, me dijeron que cuando nací, fue como si brillara en la oscuridad…, por eso, me pusieron de nombre… (… oh… es realmente hermoso…), t-te gusta?

 **Will** \- claro que sí, es precioso, te queda perfecto… (Ella sonríe de alegría…), bueno, ahora si es tiempo de dormir… buenas noche dulzura… (Dije dándole un beso en la frente…)

 **Joven** **Changeling** \- b-buenas noches…, gracias señor Will… (Todavía con "señor" jeje, yo?, para nada…)

 **Will** \- jeje, en el futuro solo llámame Will, está bien? (ella asiente avergonzada…, algo me dice que eso le tomara algo de tiempo…)

... el agotamiento ya se hizo presente en notros 3, así que, sin más por ahora, la pequeña se durmió, esta vez profundamente y con tranquilidad, y con Esmeradla sobre su pecho, muy similar a como suele hacerlo conmigo y como lo hizo el día en que nos conocimos…, pero yo…, bueno…, solo me queda resignarme porque sé que no puedo hacer mucho más por ahora…, estoy frustrado de no terminar de entender los planes de Dark Opal o como es que logro hacer ese análisis con el collar de la sirena y la magia de aquellos que según él, representan los opuestos a los Elementos de la Armonía…, aún recuerdo el shock de esta mañana cuando me revelo por fin este que es su "plan maestro"

… y hablando de los Elementos de la Armonía, no sé qué explicación podre darle a mis amigas sobre lo que paso hoy…, es más ni siquiera sé si podré decirles lo que paso, porque eso me llevaría a revelarles la verdad sobre esta pequeña que está conmigo…, tal vez podrían haberme estado buscando hoy y no me encontraron, que les voy a decir si eso paso?,… bueno…, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…, dejar las cosas tomen su curso…, si, estresarme por eso ahora no me servirá de nada, pensare en eso mañana y estructurare bien que es lo que debo hacer, esta pequeña cuenta conmigo, no la defraudare…, jeje, se ve tan tierna durmiendo a mi lado y abrazado a Esmeralda sobre su pecho…, bien pues es todo por hoy, nos merecemos un descanso…, mis ojos se cierran y la paz mental me atrapa…, gracias Dios…, gracias por este nuevo e inesperado regalo que me has dado…, te prometo cuidarla como mis seres queridos me cuidaron a mí en mi mundo…, madre…, maestro…, entrenador…, espero que estén orgullosos de mi…, tal vez ahora si pueda conciliar el sueño jejeje…

 **3 días después.**

 **Primera persona, Fluttershy POV.**

… estaba atardeciendo, yo estaba en el jardín de mi casa dándoles un baño a todos mis amiguitos animales, y Twilight estaba conmigo, ayudándome con gusto, fue muy amable de su parte al ofrecerse a hacer esto…, ella cepillaba por arriba ya por abajo al hurón mientras yo usaba la manguera para llenar de agua la cubeta donde estoy lavando a la cabra con jabón…, luego Twilight cepillo los dientes el señor oso quien parecía muy contento por su reluciente dentadura…, entre las 2 limpiamos al cerdito con la toalla…, fue un gran trabajo…

 **Fluttershy** \- (yo secaba el sudor de mi frente…) "fiuh", gracias por ayudarme a conseguir que estén frescos y limpios Twilight…

 **Twilight** \- no hay problema, estoy feliz de hacerlo…

 **Fluttershy** \- probablemente no puedes esperar para volver a tu castillo y tomar un baño uh? (digo señalando que ella…, bueno, en realidad, ambas estamos llenas de lodo jeje…)

 **Twilight** \- … ¿no hay más animales que necesiten limpieza? (pregunta sonriendo… un poco extraño…)

 **Fluttershy** \- creo que tú y yo somos las únicas que quedan, y no puedo esperar a quitar este barro de mi melena… (Dije revolviendo un poco mi melena con mi mano…)

 **Twilight** \- (me distraje por un segundo…, y entonces…) oh no, Angel se ensucio…, mejor me quedo más tiempo para ayudar a darle un baño también… (Antes de darme cuenta, Angel había caído por alguna razón en un charco de lodo detrás de Twilight…, que fue lo que paso?)

… y entonces Twilight levanto a Angel con su magia y lo coloco en una cubeta llena de agua y jabón…, Angel no parece estar muy contento por alguna razón, me pregunto porque?,… pero…, creo que ya puedo hacerme una buena idea…

… tras algo más de tiempo, Twilight aún continuaba bañando a Angel, incluso me di tiempo de ir a tomar un baño en mi bañera…, y después de que saliera y me vistiera, ella aún estaba limpiando a Angel?, no creo que eso sea normal… o sí?

 **Fluttershy** \- muchas gracias por quedarte y bañar a Angel…, pero am, creo que ya está seco… (Dije señalándolo mientras ella seguía revolviéndolo con la toalla, y al quitársela, Angel no parecía nada complacido, y en un instante, su cabello se esponjo todo…), cielos se esa haciendo tarde, realmente no tenías que quedarte todo el día…, no es que no lo apreciemos, no es cierto? (le pregunte a Angel…, pero el solo me vio con algo disgustado…, y entonces Twilight tomo un plumero con su magia y empezó a sacudir el polvo de varias cosas…, no es que quiera acusarla de nada, pero empiezo a creer que es como si no quisiera irse por alguna razón…, ya se…), yo por mi parte estoy exhausta… (Dije bostezando y abriendo un ojo para ver si resultaba…, pero no, intentare otra cosa entonces….) además, enserio necesito descansar para ese gran desayuno de panqueques mañana… (Aun continua limpiando…, oh cielos, a ver ya no sé qué más decir…, tal vez esto…), y estoy segura de que debes tener el castillo listo… (Twilight reaccionó de inmediato…)

 **Twilight** \- no, el castillo… está bien… (Porque lo dice con tan poco humor?, algo definitivamente esta extraño con ella hoy…, y entonces recupero su buen humor de repente…), pero tal vez sea mejor si veo si Pinkie Pie necesita ayuda con los panqueques… (Dijo con ánimo, y rápidamente salió de mi casa, yo salí solo para acompañarla y la vi irse volando…)

 **Fluttershy** \- (Angel estaba junto a mi aun todo esponjoso y no muy contento por todo lo que paso, pero mi atención seguía sobre todo viendo a Twilight alejare…, me pregunto porque está actuando tan rara últimamente?,… y entonces escucho como la puerta se cierra detrás de mí y Angel creo que había entrado, así que toque la puerta para que viera que yo aun seguía afuera, creo que tal vez no se había dado cuenta…) ammm, Angel?

 **Primera persona, Will POV.**

… no podía creer el golpe de suerte que tuve al amanecer aquel día…, mis amigas ni sabían que yo no estaba en Ponyville, todas estaban en sus propios asuntos que ni notaron mi ausencia…, esto me facilito tanto las cosas, que no tuve que dar ninguna explicación sobre la colmena y el fin del trato que hice con Chrysalis…, para empezar, ellas siquiera sabían de que iba el trato desde el principio…, pero ya no tendré que preocuparme por dar una explicación de eso por ahora, se los diré todo el día en que ya no tenga que seguir ocultando a la pequeña Changeling…, lo prometo, les diré todo y hasta el último detalle…, pero por ahora, es mejor no preocuparlas…, cuando fui a la granja ese mismo día a hablar con Applejack, le comente lo de volver a trabajar en la granja, a lo cual ella por supuesto accedió con gusto, pero…, solo trabajaría hasta medio día a partir de ahora…, obviamente eso le parecía raro, pero tuve que decirle que tenía una obligación que… le prometí revelarle dentro de poco…, claro que la deje intrigada, pero accedió y respeto mi decisión de no decir nada por el momento, como normalmente Applejack siempre me entiende…

… así pasaron estos 3 días, y a mis amigas casi no las he visto, cada una ha estado en sus propias ocupaciones, excepto a Applejack claro, a ella la veo todos los días junto con la familia Apple jeje…, durante esta jornada de trabajo, le comente a Applejack que ya pronto le mostraría la razón del porque ya no trabajo en la granja tanto como antes, eso la dejo más calmada, ya empezaba a creer que me había metido en problemas o algo así jejeje…, je…, "problemas" eh?, ni se imagina…,… y hoy luego de trabajar en la granja hasta medio día, voy camino a casa para pasar la tarde con la pequeña Changeling que ahora vive conmigo y Esmeralda…, ella no ha causado ningún problema desde que llego, es una niña muy dulce, calmada, incluso tímida, algo muy raro entre los de sus especie…, Pharynx y al guardia Changeling tenían razón…, esta pequeña en verdad se parece mucho a Thorax, y seguro tarde o temprano hubiese tenido que correr con la misma suerte que el…, es mejor así…, es mejor que se haya venido aquí conmigo, esta pequeña no tenía lugar entre los Changelings…, al menos, no por ahora…

… pero debo admitir que estos últimos días me he sentido raro, quizá nervioso, es que…, como no estarlo cuando ahora debo cuidar de una niña que es prácticamente de la edad de Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo?,… nunca había pasado por esto…, con Esmeralda quizá, pero ella es mi mascotita, no creo que sea lo mismo que cuidar a una pequeña pon-, digo a una pequeña Changeling…, cierto?,… me preocupa no poder cuidarla bien…

… lo que he hecho no es nada fuera de lo "común", he trabajado estos días con Applejack en la granja, pero no todo el día como solía hacerlo, porque ahora también he tenido que dividir mi tiempo para dedicarme a enseñarle a la pequeña todo lo posible sobre Ponyville, y cómo comportarse cuando este frente a otros ponys, ya que… no puedo mantenerla "escondida" para siempre, tarde o temprano las chicas verán que esta pequeña disfrazada pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, hasta el punto de que incluso sabrán que vive en mi casa, es solo cuestión de tiempo, así que, prefiero hacer yo las cosa bien pero ya…, lo bueno es que ayuda mucho el que ella haya permanecido de incognito en Ponyville por tanto tiempo con la ayuda de aquella guardia, así que conoce muy bien la zona en sí, y otros puntos de referencia…, todo lo demás, debo enseñárselo yo…

… y hoy es el día…, 3 días después de que ella llegara a formar parte ahora más que nunca de mi vida, hoy es el día en que ha decidido que debo presentarla formalmente al menos a una de mis amigas para preparar a la pequeña para conocerlas a todas, y para que al menos se sepa de ella…, presentarla como… mi protegida…, y creo saber muy bien quien es la más apropiada para ser la primera en conocerla…, espero que mi idea funcione, de lo contrario tendré que dar muchas explicaciones acerca de "muchas cosas que se" y que preferiría evitar hasta que…, hasta que llegue el día en que Spike logre un nuevo triunfo en el Impero de Cristal…

 **Will** \- (en fin, acabo de llegar a casa, a primera vista no veo a nadie, pero al dirigirme al pasillo, ahí la veo sentada en el sofá jugando con Esmeralda…) hola, acabo de llegar, como estas hoy?, por fin pudiste salir a caminar como antes? (dije sentándome junto a ella…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- (Esmeralda se subió a mi regazo y la acaricie, y la pequeña Changeling me veía con una sonrisa tímida…)… u-un poco…, p-pero tuve que cambiar mi forma muchas veces…, y-y cuando algún pony me hablaba n-no pude responderle…, e-es que…

 **Will** \- (yo empecé a acariciar su cabeza, y como de costumbre, logro hacer que haga esos extraños ruiditos de gusto y que agitase sus alas…) te entiendo, aun estas muy nerviosa… (Sus mejillas sonrojadas me lo confirman…), no te preocupes, te prometo que con el tiempo esto pasara, y podrás hablar con otros ponys tan bien como lo haces conmigo… (No parece muy convencida de eso…, así que, para su sorpresa, use ambas manos para sujetar su carita y que me viera directo a los ojos…), te lo prometo dulzura… (Le dije sonriendo…, y a juzgar por esa sonrisita que no pudo evitar esbozar, diría que estoy llegando a ella…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- (ella dejo escapar una lagrimita…) "sniff", gracias…, "sniff", de verdad te lo agradezco mucho…, te quiero mucho, señor Will, "sniff" (otra vez llamándome señor jeje…, es una ternura, y Chrysalis es una boba por no saber apreciar a quienes tiene consigo…)

 **Will** \- (ella me abraza como si se acurrucara en mi pecho, y le correspondo el abrazo…, deje que se desahogara, sé que no ha sido fácil para ella todo esto, pero lo está haciendo muy bien…, ya cortamos el abrazo y diría que está mejor…) te sientes mejor? (ella me sonríe y me asiente contenta…), me alegra oír eso…, ok, es momento de que intentemos algo… (La confundí un poco…), hoy intentaremos que logres crearte una forma pony que sea solo tuya…, está bien? (la note solo un poco nerviosa, pero ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, y creo que en verdad tiene deseos de hacerlo…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- y-y crees de verdad que podre hacerlo?, e-eso…, eso podría ayudarme a hacer… amigos? (me preguntaba algo nerviosa y emocionada…)

 **Will** \- (yo le sonreí…) por supuesto que sí, pero recuerda, esto solo es temporal, llegara el momento en que ya no necesitaras ocultar tu verdadera apariencia…, y todos los ponys que te conozcan te querrán tal y como eres en verdad… (Se veía solo un poco insegura por eso, pero su emoción era tan grande que esos ojitos no podían mentir…, alerta de diabetes…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- ¡de verdad?, l-lo dices en serio?! (pregunta sollozando de alegría y yo le asiento sonriendo…), ¡jijiji, si! (jeje, santo cielo, es unta autentica ternurita, no puede negar que es una niña…), ¡gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias señor Will, soy…, "snif", soy muy feliz de haberlo conocido "sniff"! (dice lanzándose a mis brazos sin previo aviso…, santo cielo…, no se que se sienta ser padre o ser un hermano mayor, pero…, definitivamente debe sentirse algo parecido a esto…)

… cortamos el abrazo y le dije que se preparara para intentarlo, y ella sonrió emocionada y se puso en posición frente a mi…, ok, todo listo?, comencemos…, primer intento…, ehhh… no, definitivamente no servirá que se transforme Diamond Tiara, me sorprende que la conozca, tal vez la vio por casualidad mientras estuvo de incognito aquí, no lo sé, pero el caso es que debe intentar crearse una apariencia propia, no copiar la de otra pony… y menos la de una pony que llama demasiado la atención, sobre todo porque el cambio en el comportamiento seria inexplicable jeje…

… tras decirle eso, lo intentamos una vez más, así que, segundo intento…, oh-oh, nada mas pensar que se haga pasar por la alcaldesa de Ponyville me da mal presentimiento…, lo que es más, literalmente seria una niña en el cuerpo de una adulta, así que rechazado…, tercer intento…, oh por Dios…, Rainbow Dash?, tienes que estar bromeando, seguro que la recuerda por lo que paso la ultima vez, pero la actitud no cuadra para nada, sería como tener a una Fluttershy dentro de Rainbow Dash, totalmente cancelado, siguiente…

… Bon Bon, Rose Luck, Golden Harvest, la señora Cake, Matilda, a quien por cierto nunca he conocido de frente, ni a Cranky ahora que lo pienso, Sweetie Belle?, en serio?, mi intención es que se haga amiga del as niñas, como seria eso si hubiese 2 Sweetie Belles?, y ahora Derpy?, tratar de imitar lo que hizo la guardia ayer no serviría de nada como ejemplo…, que se me hace que ya perdió el punto de esto, crearse una apariencia propia…

 **Will** \- (ella volvió a su forma original y jadeaba cansada por usar tan repetidamente su magia de transformación…) respira pequeña, respira…, pero escucha, de nada sirve que intentes transformarte en ningún pony que realmente exista, se que tal vez te cuesta visualizar una apariencia propia, pero… (Ella deja de jadear y me ve algo cabizbaja…), no por favor, no pongas esa carita…, ammm…, ya se, intentemos hacerlo parte por parte… (Ella cambio su expresión a una de interés…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- parte por parte? (pregunta intrigada…)

 **Will** \- si, imagina primero el tu estilo de melena y cola, y luego el color…, cuando lo tengas bien enfocado, piensa en un color de pelaje que te guste y únelo con la melena y la cola…, y de después, piensa en el color de tus ojos al final…, estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo si lo haces poco a poco, yo confió en ti… (Le dije sonriendo, y esta se sonrojo y me sonrió, diría que ha recuperado su ánimo de intentarlo…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- ¡s-si, lo intentare, no me rendiré, lo prometo! (Dice decidida…, a ver qué sucede…)

… ella cierra sus ojos y se concentra…, espero que este analizando pieza por pieza su cuerpo…, el físico como tal no necesita cambiarlo en realidad, es mejor que sea una apariencia que se adapte a su verdadera forma de niña…, la veo muy concentrada…, y entonces…, utiliza su magia una vez más…, su melena verde oscuro cambia un color verde amarillo y se peina de una forma sencilla pero elegante, como un punto medio entre Applejack y Rarity, y de por sí ya es bastante raro para mí que los Changeling de aquí tengan una melena aunque sea no muy larga…,

… su piel oscura cambia a un pelaje limón ligeramente verdoso que se le veía muy lindo y combinaba con su melena…, que bueno, no recuerdo haber visto nunca a ningún pony conocido así, creo que de verdad lo está logrando…, y finalmente ella abrió sus ojos, y estos eran de un color naranja fluorescente que cautivaba con su mirada…, en cuanto a sus ropas, bueno…, rayos…, aun sigue usando esos casi harapos que usan los Changeling…

 **Will** \- (bueno, al menos ya se ve mejor…) ¡lo lograste, bien hecho, sabía que podías, ahora podrás salir cuando quieras a socializar con otros ponys y hacer amigos! (le dije para animarla…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- ¡l-lo logre de verdad?,… lo logre! (grito contenta tras darse un vistazo así misma…), ¡lo hice, lo hice, si, no puedo creerlo, en verdad lo logre! (jeje, es toda una niña…)

 **Will** \- jeje, vez?, te lo dije, lo hiciste muy bien y además te vez muy linda… (De la emoción, esta se abalanzo sobre mí, caímos de espaldas en el sofá con ella sobre mí, ella estaba tan contenta que no dejaba de agitarse…), jejeje, quieta, que me haces cosquillas jeje… (Esta levanto su mirada sonriente hacia mí…),… entonces…, estas lista para el toro asunto del que hablamos? (ella se quedó en silencio un momento…, si, lo recuerda bien, sobre ir a conocer a una de mis amigas hoy mismo…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- … yo… (Está nerviosa, lo entiendo…),… eso quiero…, yo quiero hacerlo…, de verdad… podre? (Al menos está decidida a intentarlo…)

 **Will** \- claro que podrás…, además, a quien quiero que conozcas hoy es muy parecida a ti, así que… que me dices? (… dudo por un momento…, y entonces…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- … lo intentare…, si, lo intentare…, yo quiero conocer ponys…, quiero hacer… amigos… (Con temor o sin él, en verdad quiere esforzarse…)

 **Will** \- eso es, vamos entonces…, no te preocupes, no te dejare sola en ningún momento…, está bien? (al menos eso le saco una sonrisa…), oh por cierto, seguramente Esmeralda estará en donde vamos, ya sabes, te conté que ella suele ir a jugar a casa de esta amiga que voy a presentarte… (Al recordar eso, creo que le gustó lo que escucho, he visto que ella y Esmeralda se han llevado bien todo este tiempo…, nos levantamos del sofá y nos preparamos para salir…, ella se fue a su habitación a vestirse con uno de los conjunto de ropa que le he comprado en estos días, para que alumnos así no tenga que salir a la calle con esa…, bueno, como sea que se llamen esas cosas que usan los Changelings…, ya regreso…), te ves linda…, estas lista? (ella me asiente algo nerviosa…)

 **Joven Changeling** \- s-sí, vamos… (jeje, en serio se esfuerza…)

… la pequeña y yo caminábamos a casa de Fluttershy, y yo hacía todo lo posible por tranquilizar sus nervios, que no tuviese miedo, de que mientras estuviese disfrazada nadie podría descubrir que es una Changeling, que yo siempre estaría junto a ella para cuidarla, y que además, Fluttershy es una pegaso muy dulce, ella jamás podría lastimarla ni aunque la descubriera, cosa de que todas maneras no pasaría…, mi esfuerzo dio resultado, y al menos pude hacer que confiara en mi…

… por fin estábamos llegando a casa de Fluttershy, aunque… vi una escena un poco rara ocurriendo en su entrada, vi a Twilight salir volando de ahí con tierra o lodo en todo su cuerpo y su ropa, no estoy seguro de lo que estaba pasando…, ahí veo salir a Fluttershy, y el conejo Angel que esta todo… esponjoso?, que está pasando?,… en eso, Angel vuelve a entrar a la casa sin que Fluttershy se diese cuenta, y cierra la puerta dejando a Fluttershy afuera…, un momento, esta escena me parece muy conocida…

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm, Angel? (dice tocando la puerta…, no puedo creerlo, entonces si es lo que estoy pensando…)

 **Will** \- ¡Fluttershy! (ella volteo al oírme y me vio saludándola con la mano…)

 **Fluttershy** \- oh, Will, eres tú, que sorpresa, no te había visto desde hace unos días… (La pequeña y yo caminamos hacia ella, justo frente a la entrada, y pude sentir como apretó un poco mi mano por los nervios…), no esperaba verte aquí justo ahora, Twilight acaba de marcharse hace poco… (Me dice con su dulce tono…)

 **Will** \- lo sé, la vi cuando salió volando, estaba toda sucia si me lo preguntas…

 **Fluttershy** \- si, es que estuvo ayudándome a limpiar a mis amigos animales, a bañarlos, a secarlos… (Ya veo, eso me lo confirma todo…, y Fluttershy se percata de quien me acompaña…), oh, perdón por no darme cuenta, hola pequeña, como estas? (ella n o responde por los nervios…), ammm, estas bien?, es que te veo un poco nerviosa… (Ella aun no responde…)

 **Will** \- si, es que es algo tímida Fluttershy, seguro tú la entiendes jeje… (Fluttershy rio un poco por mi comentario…)

 **Fluttershy** \- jeje, si…, aunque no estoy segura de haberla visto antes, porque está acompañándote Will?, acaso la pequeña esta extraviada?, la estas ayudando a regresar a casa? (… lo lamento Fluttershy…, pero por ahora no puedo decirte toda la verdad…)

 **Will** \- n-no, en realidad no, por extraño que esto pueda sonar, lo cierto es que yo…, bueno…, voy a estar cuidando de ella durante un tiempo Fluttershy…, es más la he estado cuidando estos últimos días… (Eso la sorprendió mucho…)

 **Fluttershy** \- de verdad? (yo asentí…), oh valla, nunca lo hubiese imaginado, a que se debe eso?, está todo bien?, como no te había visto en algunos días me preocupe un poco, pero Applejack me dijo que estabas trabajando de vuelta en su granja, aunque solo fuese medio día, así que me calme, pero no creí que estuvieses cuidando a una potrilla… (No me extraña que este impresionada con todo esto…)

 **Will** \- estas en lo correcto, y lo cierto es que todo eso está relacionado, pues veras…, es que… (Fluttershy se me queda viendo con mucha intriga, y quizá algo de preocupación por el asunto…),… e-es complicado de explicar Fluttershy, y no estoy seguro de poder hablar mucho de eso, pero digamos que sus padres necesitan a algún pony que pueda cuidarla mientras ellos… resuelven un grave problema en el que se encuentran…, y esa es la razón por la que ahora solo trabajo medio día en la granja, porque estoy cuidando de ella… (Fui lo más sincero posible, tratando de ocultar la verdad de los Changelings, pero creo que lo que dije solo la preocupo más…)

 **Fluttershy** \- cielos Will, en verdad es tan serio el asunto? (pregunta llevando sus manos a su boca por la preocupación, y yo asentí con una expresión pensativa mientras recordaba todo…, luego dirigió su mirada la pequeña junto a mi…), oh, pobre criaturita, lo lamento mucho, no tenía ni idea de que eso era lo que pasaba… (Debido a su naturaleza amable, Fluttershy se acercó a la pequeña y se agacho para darle un abrazo, al principio ella se susto un poco, pero rápidamente se dejó llevar, y terminó cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo el abrazo de Fluttershy…, supongo que eso es buena señal…)

 **Will** \- (las 2 cortaron el abrazo y Fluttershy se levantó…) sé que ya es algo tarde, pero lo cierto es que solo quería venir a decírtelo Fluttershy, en realidad, quiero decírselo a todas las chicas, es para que sepan que ahora tendré frecuentemente a esta pequeña cerca de mi…

 **Fluttershy** \- por supuesto, lo entiendo muy bien, no te preocupes Will, y si necesitas alguna ayuda sabes que cuentas conmigo y con todas nuestras amigas… (Yo asentí sonriendo en señal de gratitud…), oh, y mañana podrás decírselo a todas cuando vallamos a desayunar esos deliciosos panqueques, seguro Applejack te habrá contado sobre ir a desayunar todos juntos mañana mientras estabas trabajando en su granja, cierto? (una vez más, le asentí…), es perfecto…

 **Will** \- gracias por tu comprensión Fluttershy, necesitaba escuchar eso de una de mis amigas, es que… soy nuevo en esto de cuidar a un pony y no a una mascota jejeje… (Dije rascando mi cabeza con gracia…)

 **Fluttershy** \- jeje, oh no, para nada, es un placer poder ayudar…, oh, y hablando de mascotas, Esmeralda aún sigue aquí, seguro estará dentro de mi casa con Angel, Twilight también me ayudó a darle un baño, quedo muy linda…, pero ummm… (Vemos que la puerta está cerrada…), creo Angel debió haber olvidado que yo seguía aquí afuera cuando cerró la puerta…

 **Will** \- si, aja, lo olvido… (Dije con todo el sarcasmo del mundo…), permíteme un segundo… (Deje a la pequeña junto a Fluttershy, y me acerque a la puerta…, "toc-toc-otc"), ¡Angel, soy Will, me recuerdas?, sé que estás ahí dentro, por favor abre la puerta! (… no hay respuesta…), ¡Angel, se cómo te sientes en este momento, pero culpa a Twilight, no a Fluttershy, ella hizo lo que pudo para que Twilight captara la indirecta y se fuera a su casa, lamento que tuvieras que soportar que te hicieran tomar un baño tantas veces, por favor abre! (me voltee por un segundo para ver a Fluttershy, y esta se sonrojo y esbozo esa sonrisa apenada, sabe muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, aunque estoy seguro de que no sabía que yo sabía lo que estaba pasando aquí con Twilight…, como sea, el caso es que aún no responde el conejo…), ¡Esmeralda, etas ahí dulzurita?, podrías por favor convencerlo de abrir?! (… escuchamos algunos ruiditos raros por unos momentos…, pero luego, mas silencio…),… ok…, ya me canse de la necedad de este conejo… (Dije con un tono algo tétrico…)

 **Fluttershy** \- ammm, W-Will? (hora de ser más contundente…)

 **Will** \- ¡muy bien, ahora escúchame bien Angel, o abres esa puerta inmediatamente, o te juro en el nombre de Bugs Bunny que no voy a dejar que Esmeralda vuelva a venir a jugar contigo en esta casa que siempre me pareció que estaba muy peligrosamente cerca del bosque Everfree…, tú eliges!

 **Fluttershy** \- (… y 3 segundo después, la puerta se abrió como por arte de magia…)… oh, valla… (Dijo impresionada…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, presentía que esa no fallaría, creo que ese conejo preferiría no volver a comer nunca una zanahoria, que ya no poder pasar tiempo con Esmeralda… (Le dije a Fluttershy con algo de humor, y esta rio al captar el mensaje…)

… Fluttershy nos invitó a pasar, pero no nos quedaríamos mucho tiempo, sé que está cansado después de todo lo que paso con Twilight jeje, solo veníamos a decirle sobre mí y esta pequeña, y además aprovechar para recoger a Esmeralda y llevarla a casa con nosotros…, Angel se acercó a mis pies con algo de vergüenza, como tratando de apelar a mi lado amable, diría que en verdad lo asusté con todo lo anterior jejeje…

 **Fluttershy** \- (me agache para acariciar al problemático conejo y tranquilizarle el susto que le di…, y Fluttershy, bueno…) ammm, por cierto Will… (Levante mi mirada hacia ella…),… bueno…, conozco a muchos animales que viven alrededor del bosque, pero no conozco a ese conejo del que hablabas…, quien es Bugs Bunny?

 **Will** \- … (…)… ehhhhh… que hay de nuevo viejo? (…santo cielo, la expresión de Fluttershy no tiene precio, está totalmente confundida…)

… bla-bla-bla, no sé ni cómo fue que me libre de eso, como sea, de vuelta a casa a dormir para esperar por un nuevo día, y ruego a Dios que ahora sí, después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar desde mi regreso a Equestria, pueda tener un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad…, solo que ahora, tengo una responsabilidad más…, ahora tengo que velar por esta pequeña Changeling a la cual debo esconder y proteger…

… no sé qué es lo que me esperara por este camino, pero…, siento…, siento que al final, todo se aclarara…, aún hay muchos misterios por resolver, y Dark Opal aun oculta muchos secretos de mi…, ahora la "pieza clave", el collar de la sirena, posee 2 muestras de magia en su interior…, la "primera pieza", la magia de rey sombra, y la "segunda pieza", la magia de Chrysalis…, que es lo que mi otro yo planea hacer con esto?,… ahora entiendo mejor su idea en general, pero hay demasiado que no comprendo…, como obtendrá la demás "piezas", las demás muestras de magia que necesita?,… y lo más importante, **para que las necesita?** ,… por más que lo analizo, me cuesta demasiado ver a través de él…, pero si algo he aprendido con todo lo que he vivido hasta hoy, es que de nada servirá angustiarme por él y sus locuras…, lo único que puedo hacer, es afrontar las cosas cuando sucedan, esa es la realidad que acepte hace tiempo, y es la que debo seguirme recordando a mí mismo una y otra vez para no olvidarla…, jamás…

… ya no temeré más…, en vez de preocuparme, me ocupare…, además no estoy solo…, tengo a mis amigos cerca de mi…, y sé que puedo contar con ellos cuando los peligros aparezcan, porque si, sé que aparecerán…, jeje, porque "se muchas cosas",… Celestia…, Luna…, Cadence…, Twilight…, Rarity…, Applejack…, Pinkie…, Fluttershy…, Rainbow…, y todos los demás…, son mi familia…, son mis amigos…, y mis amigos son…, son…, ¡mis amigos, son mi poder!

… jejeje, me siento como Sora de Kingdom Hearts, pero se siente bien hacer eso…, en fin, ya fueron demasiadas explosiones mágicas por un tiempo, y necesitare toda mi fuerza para las futuras batallas que están por librarse…, bien, es hora de descansar, mañana tengo algunas cosas "no tan peligrosas" que atender…, buenas noches Esmeralda…, y buenas noches a ti también…, si, así es, la pequeña no ha dormido en su propia habitación ni un solo día desde que llego a mi casa…, ha dormido con Esmeralda y conmigo en mi habitación, pero está bien, al menos así se que se podrá alimentar de mi Amor y se mantendrá satisfecha…, así que, creo que a pesar de los nervios, la vergüenza y todo lo demás, estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con ella…, mi pequeña Changeling…, mi pequeña Lumina…

 **Will** \- (cuando ya estábamos acostados, Lumina llama mi atención jalándome de la manga de la pijama…) uh?, sucede algo Lumina? (pregunte con tono agotado y casi dormido…)

 **Lumina** \- … ammm…, l-la pegaso, F-Fluttershy, ella… (…uh?),… ella era muy dulce… (… oh…)

 **Will** \- jeje, verdad que si… (Tuve razón al llevarla con ella jeje…)

 **Lumina** \- … jiji…, su Amor era muy dulce… (… eh?,… ohhhhh…, hahaha, ya capte haha…)

 **Will** \- jejeje, es verdad, el abrazo, hah, pequeña graciosilla… (Dije acariciándole la cabeza jugando y esta se reía contenta, igual que un niño al que le hacen cosquillas…), jeje, pero recuerda, no debes alimentarte del Amor extrayéndolo de otros ponys o eso podría lastimarlos si se sale de control, aliméntate del Amor que estos sueltan y les rodea, de acuerdo? (la pequeña traviesa aún se reía…)

 **Lumina** \- jijiji, si, lo prometo, no lo volveré a hacer, es solo que…, como me abrazo, no pude evitarlo… (Me dice sonriendo…)

 **Will** \- te entiendo dulzura, es tu instinto, a veces solo se sale…, además, te aseguro que mientras estés conmigo lo último que tendrás es hambre de Amor jeje… (Ambos reímos por el comentario…), bueno, buenas noches Lumina…

 **Lumina** \- ji, buenas noches…, Will… (… por fin me llamo solo por mi nombre, es oficial entonces, me he ganado su confianza…, y su amistad…, "awww", que tierna, esta tan cansada que ya se durmió, pues no es la única jeje…)

… cerré mis ojos y deje que la alegría del momento me envolviera…, aunque haya fracasado con Chrysalis, no fracasaré con este pequeño triunfo que conseguí…, espero grandes cosas en un futuro cercano…, y ahora, es tiempo de descansar…, Esmeralda está en su propia almohada cerca de mi cabeza, y Lumina está abrazándome de frente para alimentarse mientras duerme…, jamás creí que mi "familia" en mi casa propia terminaría viéndose así de extraña jejeje…

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **"Lumina", eh?, imagino que proviene de la palabra bioluminiscencia, esa cualidad de algunos animales de producir una luz, ya sea por bacterias u otra cosa, como las luciérnagas por ejemplo…**

 **DOI- precisamente, además, sabes lo que significa darle nombre a un personaje, verdad?**

 **… significa que se convierte oficialmente en un O.C…, mis felicitaciones ese chico, acaba de convertirse en responsable de la vida de otro ser, eso es un gran paso…**

 **DOI- cuidar de una pequeña que ya puede razonar no es tan difícil como empezar desde cero a ser padre…, además, ahora se siente en la obligación espiritual de cuidarla, después de todo, nunca podrá olvidar que el también tubo con quienes contar a pesar de todo lo que paso en su mundo…, es más…, en cierto modo se podría decir que esto es como retribuir lo que recibió…, que acaso no es esa precisamente la ley de Dios que tu representas?,… querida amiga… Karma…**

 **… jejeje…, te aseguro que no fue mi intención involucrarme demasiado en su vida…, pero tenías razón, realmente me entretuve dándole un vistazo…, y donde esta Fate en estos momentos?, que no se supone que este es uno de sus protegidos?**

 **DOI- ahora mismo, y como cosa rara, está ocupada con otro, así que me estoy haciendo cargo yo personalmente…, y se preguntas por Luck, básicamente lo mismo pero por su lado…, y tú?,… que hay de él?,… está todo listo para que comiences?**

 **Casi, pero necesito algo más de tiempo…, es extraños sabes, saber cómo funcionan las cosas, y como se desarrollan de una manera tan inesperada cuando nosotros decidimos hacer nada más que un ligero cambio de un punto A a un punto B…, es fascinante…**

 **DOI- si…, en fin amiga mía, solo falta un capítulo más…, después de eso, haremos una pausa necesaria…, y luego… será tu turno…**

 **Jeje, estoy ansiosa porque así sea…, en fin permíteme terminar en esta ocasión también…, como es que dices?,… oh si, por favor comenten, pregunten, sugieran, y estén atentos a lo que se aproxima, o algo así era…**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
